Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Bonds of Pendulum
by Frost190
Summary: They were born in different dimensions. They have their own lives and memories. But yet, they are tied by bonds they didn't even know exists and soon are brought together by their past that refuses to stay where it belongs that will lead them to two choices: Peace or Destruction. An alternate retelling of the anime series starting from Episode 86.
1. The Unwavering Resolve

**I finally got the courage to start writing my very first ARC-V fanfiction. I'm not quite satisifed with how ARC-V had been doing, and I kept thinking the scenarions that I wanted to see in the anime. It was then I found a discussion in a certain website with several people wrote their own ideas of how to improve ARC-V, so I'm writing this story based on one of the ideas.**

 **To be clear, I already got the permission to use this idea for this fanfic from the said person himself/herself.**

 **So, this story will have the same premise but most of them with different scenarios. I do not own ARC-V and the credit for this idea goes to my partner.**

* * *

UNDERGROUND – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION

Serena was escorted to the underground labor facility by the guards after her lost against Yugo. Despite losing, this was the first time she has enjoyed dueling. All her times in Academia was spent on poilishing her skill as Duelist to crush her opponents to prove herself as an excellent Duel Soldier. Never once during those times she was dueling for fun. The definition itself never crossed her mind until today. Regardless of the result, she didn't have any regret. The joy that she felt was worth it.

After walking for several minutes, they stopped in front of an elevator.

"So, that's the so-called entrance to hell?" Serena noted.

However, the guards besides her suddenly collapsed. Sensing there were other people beside them, Serena quickly retrieved her Duel Disk and prepared to Duel. On guard, there was no one on her sight as she was looking around her until–

"Don't even think about it!" Serena kicked a Security who was lurking behind her, a paraylzer in his hand. Good thing she sensed his presence before he could spray it on her, or else she wouldn't be able to move.

"Using something like that, do you guys have no shame nor pride as a Duelist?" Serena shouted critically at them, disgust evident in her tone. Serena took several steps back when she realized there were other two Securities other than the one she has kicked.

"That hurt, you brat! You gonna pay for this!" The Security Serena kicked, Security 1 cursed as he prepared his Duel Disk.

"So it all come to this." The second Security, Security 2, also followed the suit while sighing.

"Don't hurt the girl too much. It's an order." The third Security, Security 3, reminded his teammates.

"Bring it on, I'll take down all three of you." Serena dared them.

"I'm joining as well!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Serena was surprised to see Reira behind her, already preparing his Duel Disk to fight as well.

"Reira!? What are you doing here?!" Serena asked.

"Brother sent me here to help you. Roget is targeting you." Reira answered.

"What? Roget did? No, never mind that, stay back Reira! Let me handle this!"

Serena motioned him to stand back, but Reira won't budge, still holding his Duel Disk and clearly ready to start his turn. But what shocked her the most was there was no longer any hesitation nor fear in his eyes. She could feel that he was determined and has no intention to back down.

"I won't run away anymore. That's what I've decided! I will protect you and our comrades!" Reira declared, looking at Serena straight into her eyes.

Serena sighed as she smiled. There's no way she could refuse such serious eyes. While she didn't know Reira's skill as a Duelist, she will trust him like Reiji did. After all, she at least know that Reiji is not a kind of person who will bring a child without ebing confident of his skill. And should anything happen, she will protect the boy.

"Alright, let's defeat them Reira!"

[DUEL!]

"I take the first turn! Using the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger, I set Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level 2 to 4! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Moonlight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 3)!"

As Serena declared, a gyms-suit wearing humanoid blue cat and a humanoid purple butterfly monsters appeared on Serena's Field, each of them wearing a teasing smile on their faces.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon of a "Moonlight" Monster in my Extra Deck! But the materials used with this effect are banished!"

As Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly swirled inside orang and blue colored vortex, Serena began her summoning chant, joining her hands together.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/ LV: 7)"

As Serena's ace monster appeared on her Field beside her, she placed one card and ended her turn. "I end my turn here. It's your turn now, Reira!"

Reira nodded to Serena and then started his turn. "I summon Film Magician. Film Magician cannot be destroyed in Battle. And Film Magician's ATK becomes the same as the monster that attacks it. I end my turn."

"So it comes down to a draw where only the attacking monster gets destroyed or destroyed by the monster with higher ATK? Interesting." Security 2 commented.

"My turn! I summon Jutte Lord (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)! Using its effect, I Special Summon a Tuner Monster, Jutte Knight (ATK: 700/ DEF: 900/ LV: 2), from my hand!" Security 1 declared, summoning Jutte Lord that followed by Jutte Knight.

"I Tune my Level 4 Jutte Lord with my Level 2 Jutte Knight!" As he declared, Jutte Fighter turned into two green lights that surrounded Jutte Lord.

"Shoot down evil doers with your crushing cannon! Synchro Summon! Behold! This is the power of the law! Come Forth! Goyo Catapult! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800 / LV: 6) and once per turn, using its effect I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent by sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard."

Security 1 sent Sasumata Gardna from his hand to the Graveyard. Following its effect, Goyo Catapult shot yellow blast from its cannon to Serena and Reira.

SERENA LP: 4000 = 3400

REIRA LP: 4000 = 3400

"I end my turn. Too bad, boy." He told Reira. "You think you may have summoned an invicible monster, but there are other ways to attack you. Both of you are far from safe."

Security 2 drew a card as he started his turn. "I also summon Jutte Lord and Jutte Knight with Jutte Lord's effect and Tune them to summon Goyo Catapult! I also use its effect to inflict 600 damage!"

Another Goyo Catapult appeared beside the first Goyo Catapult, and then used the same effect to decreased both Serena and Reira's LP by 600 point.

SERENA LP: 3400 = 2300

REIRA LP: 3400 = 2300

Just like Security 1, Security 2 also ended his Turn with it. Mimicking his two teammates, he also summoned Jutte Lord and Jutte Knight to Synchro Summon Goyo Catapult and inflict 600 damage to the two Lancers.

SERENA LP: 2300 = 1200

REIRA LP: 2300 = 1200

"What's wrong? Done already? You two should've known not to mess with Security! This is why all Commons are–"

"Shut your mouth you cowards! I have no intention to give any mercy to scums who have no pride as Duelists! We'll make this fast!" Serena angrily retorted.

She really didn't have any tolerance for this kind of people. How dare they called themselves Duelists when they attempted to paralyze and capture her instead of challenging her. There's no way she will let them get away with it.

"My turn! Draw! I activate Continuous Magic Card, Flame Dance – Tenki! Once per turn, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior Type Monster from my Deck to my hand. And then all Beast-Warrior Type Monsters I control gain 100 ATK! I add Moonlight Black Sheep (ATK: 100/ DEF: 600/ LV: 2) to my hand and summon it!"

Moonlight Black Sheep appeared on Serena's Field and its ATK together with Cat Dancer increased by 100 points (Black Sheep: 100 ATK = 200/ Cat Dancer: 2400 = 2500).

"I activated Moonlight Cat Dancer's Effect! Once per turn I can attack all of my opponents' monsters twice each by Releasing one Moonlight Monster! I Release Moonlight Black Sheep. Battle! I attack all of your Goyo Catapults twice each!"

"What!? All of our monsters at once?! And twice each?!" The Securities were beyond shocked. Not having any card that could counter it, they could only stood by as Cat Dancer attacking each of their Goyo Catapult.

"The first time each monster you guys controls would be destroyed by battle, it won't be destroyed, but the second would do it! Go! Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crescent!"

As ordered by Serena, Cat Dancer attacked each of Goyo Catapults, kicking them during its first attack, reducing the Securities' LPs by 1700 points.

SECURITIES LP: 4000 = 2300

And then, Cat Dancer finally delivered the finishing blow with the second attack, destroying all three Goyo Catapults and inflict another 1700 points to them.

SECURITIES LP: 2300 = 600

"I end my turn. At this time, Flame Dance – Tenki's effect ended, and Cat Dancer's ATK return to normal (Moonlight Cat Dancer/ ATK: 2500 = 2400)." Serena declared before turning to Reira, smiling at the boy. "It's all up to you now, Reira. Finish this."

Seeing Serena nodding at him so confidently, Reira smiled a little and nodded back. Thanks to Serena, their opponents' LPs have decreased significantly. He won't let her efforts be wasted. He will do his best to end the Duel in his turn.

"My turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate a Continuous Magic Card, Nightmarish Past Loop! I can Release one monster each Turn and summon CC Red Past Eye!"

As Red Past Eye was summoned, Reira turned to the three Securities in front of him with definite eyes. "I will end everything in this Turn!"

Reira took one card from his hand and declared, "I activate Continuous Magic Card, Montage Fusion! This card allow me to take a picture of Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

"My Moonlight Cat Dancer?" Serena was surprised as she saw a camera took a picture of her ace monster, wondering what Reira was planning to do.

"I Fuse the picture of Moonlight Cat Dancer with CC Red Past Eye!"

"What!? He took the picture of Cat Dancer and use it as a Material?!" Security 1 commented in shock, a reaction shared by his teammates and Serena.

Reira began his chant as the picture of Cat Dancer swirled within the vortex with Red Past Eyes.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, reside in my eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come foth! Steel sword that slices through all! Level 6, CCC Rock Sword, the Avatar of Combat!"

A brown demonic sword-like Monster appeared on Reira's Field, its blade pointing towards the defenseless Security 1.

"Battle! I attack directly with Rock Sword! Go, Rock Sword!"

As Reira declared, Rock Sword's blade was surrounded by purple energy and depleted all of Security 1's remaining LP. The shockwave rendered the defeated Security unconsciousness.

SECURITY 1 LP: 600 = 0

"One down! Good job, Reira!" Serena praised the boy.

The remaining two Securities were dumbfounded by their teammate's lost, but quickly convinced themselves to hang on as now the Battle Phase was over.

"But now his Battle Phase is over! Hurry end your turn! On the next Turn I will–"

"I already told you that I will end everything on this Turn! There will be no next Turn for you two!" Reira firmly reminded them.

"On the Turn that Nightmarish Past Loop Released a Monster, I can Release a Monster Summoned with CC Red Past Eye as Material and I can bring back Past Eye from the Graveyard!"

Reira Released Rock Sword, bringing back Red Past Eye from the Graveyard to his Field.

"And then I activate a Quick-Play Spell Past Tuning from my hand! Through this card's Effect, I can negate Past Eye's Effect and treated it as a Tuner Monster until the end of the Turn!"

Serena and the Securities were once again surprised by the declaration. Reira once again pointed towards Cat Dancer.

"With the effect of Past Tuning, I change the Level of Cat Dancer from 7 to 3, the same as Past Eye, and capture a copy of that card! I then Tune the image of now Level 3 Cat Dancer with the Level 3 Past Eye!"

As Moonlight Cat Dancer's Level turned from 7 to Level 3 and its picture taken, Past Eye turned into three green orbs that surrounding the copy of the Moonlight Monster while Reira chanted.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, harmonize with my eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Accurate and elaborate gun! Level 6, CCC Rock Shooter the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks!"

"A Synchro Summon during Battle Phase?!" Security 2

"I attack directly with Rock Shooter! Go, Rock Shooter!" Following Reira's command, Rock Shooter shot a powerful blast towards Security 2, depleting all of his LP and knocked him out like his teammate.

SECURITY 2 LP: 600 = 0

Serena was left speechless as she was staring at Reira. Whoever thought that this boy was so strong than she imagined. She placed her trust in Reira based on Reiji's confident words before they departed to Synchro Dimension. But to think that Reira was skilled enough to perform multiple summoning methods.

" _Is he really the same quiet and fearful Reira from before?"_ Serena questioned herself in her mind.

"Using Nightmarish Past Loop's Effect, I Release CCC Rock Shooter, and bring back CC Red Past Eye!" Like before, the CC Monster once again returned to the Field. However, this time, Reira took two cards from his hand.

"And then I activate two Quick-Play Spells, Scroll of Bewitchment and Scroll of Adaptation. With Scroll of Bewitchment, I can select one Attribute and change the Attribute of the monster equipped with this card to the one I select. I select EARTH Attribute and equip this card on Moonlight Cat Dancer, changing its DARK Attribute into EARTH Attribute!"

"What's the point of changing the Monster's Attribute?!" The last standing Security questioned, panicking as he was not only alone but also defenseless.

"I'm not done yet. With Scroll of Adaptation, I can change the Level of one Monster between 1 to 6! I select Cat Dancer and change its Level to 6!"

"Not only he's changing Cat Dancer's Attribute, but also its Level. Reira, just what are you planning?"

"I activate another Quick-Play Spell, Past Overlay, to capture an image of Cat Dancer and Special Summon Past Eye with its effect negated and its Attribute, Type, Level, ATK, and DEF the same as Cat Dancer!"

Seeing now Past Eye's Level was the same as Cat Dancer, and the different summons that Reira has done previously, only one thing that crossed Serena's mind…

"Could it be…"

Confirming what she was thinking, Reira began his Xyz Summon. "I Overlay Moonlight Cat Dancer recorded in Past Overlay and Past Eye! Solemn tyrant of the earth, reside in my eyes and give me your power!"

The two cards turned into brown energies that entered into the Overlay Network portal. From the portal, the Xyz Monster emerged.

"Come forth! Ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6, CCC Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors!"

Pointing towards the panicking Security, Reira declared his final attack. "This is the end for you! I attack directly with Rock Armor!"

Rock Armor attacked, sending a powerful blast that defeated the last remaining Security, who then lost his consciousness beside his teammates.

SECURITY 3 LP: 600 = 0

"With Fusion… Synchro… and Xyz…! Reira always used to be so afraid…" Serena looked at Reira again, astonished. She didn't know what else to say.

"Reira-dono has changed." Tsukikage suddenly appeared beside Serena.

"Tsukikage!"

"He is no longer an existence that needs just to be protected." Tsukikage continued.

Serena softened her gaze towards Reira, thinking of the Reira that she used to know and the current Reira standing bravely in front of her. She walked to Reira and gently pat the boy's head as she was smiling at him.

"You did great, Reira. Thank you for you helping me." Serena thanked the boy.

Reira looked down, seemingly embarassed, but responded Serena's thanks with a nod of his head while muttering 'your welcome'.

"Did something happen!? Hey! What happened to Serena?!"

Their attentions turned to a familiar voice coming from one of the Securities' helmet. They recognized that voice. It was none other than Roget's voice. Tsukikage picked up the helmet.

"We have Serena under our protection." Tsukikage told him.

"What? Who is this!?"

"My name is Tsukikage."

From the other side of the intercom, in his office, Roget quickly contacted the Capital Building upon hearing Tsukikage's name.

"What is going on there!? Can you hear me?!"

To his surprise, Reiji showed up in the monitor, already defeating all of the Securities placed by Roget.

"I have already dealt with the Security unit currently in this Capital Building. All 5 Council members are safe. We will not give Yuzu Hiiragi or Serena to you. Of course, not to Academia either." Reiji calmly informed the infuriated leader of Security.

"You bastard! You're saying you already have Yuzu Hiiragi as well?!" Roget asked furiously! Clenching his fist tightly in frustration. "I already have full control over the City! I'll remind you that there's nothing you can do!" With that, Roget ended the transmission.

"Just what is going on? Why Roget wants to capture me and Yuzu?" Serena asked the ninja, confused.

"Roget used to be a member of Academia." Reira answered her question. "He was sent to this Dimension as a deep cover agent, but he betrayed them and intends to control this Dimension and make it into his own kingdom."

"Most likely, he intends to use you and Yuzu-dono as bargaining chips against Academia." Tsukikage completed the explanation.

"If that's the case, we must deal with Roget as soon as we can. And we have to keep Yuzu safe as well." Serena suggested, worrying for Yuzu's safety.

She has been worried about her ever since the pink-haired girl got defeated by Sergey and was even prepared for the worst scenario. Though, her worry subsided a bit once knowing based on Reiji's statement that she was still alive and well.

"There's no need to worry about Yuzu-dono. She's already in a safe place. Staying here won't be good. Let's get out of here first before Roget send reinforcement. I'll show you the way." Tsukikage motioned Serena and Reira to follow him, pointing towards the way to the exit.

"But once we get out where are we going? We'll still be chased." Serena asked.

"For now, let's try heading to where Reiji-dono is, the Capital Building. Afterwards, I'll let the other Lancers know."

Even though unsure, Serena agreed to the idea. With that settled, the three Lancers left the underground, heading to the surface, unaware of another enemies that they will be facing soon…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **CARD MEMO:**

 **SCROLL OF ADAPTATION:** An original card that I came up. It can change the Level of one Monster to 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6.

 **PAST TUNING:** The real card's effect supposed to be If you control "C/C Red Past Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn.  
Level 1-4: Level 1.  
Level 5-6: Level 3.  
Level 7 or higher: Level 5.  
Then, treat this card as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, also 1 "C/C Red Past Eye" you control is treated as a Tuner monster, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using the "C/C Red Past Eye" that was treated as a Tuner monster and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase.

In my case, I changed the effect simply to treat CC Red Past Eye as a Tuner Monster with its effect negated and turn one other Monster's Level into the same Level as Red Past Eye.

* * *

 **How is it for the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please leave anything you think, it will help me grow as a writer!**

 **My partner's comment in the discussion:**

" _ **I think it would be better if Serena wasn't recaptured. She could do more than she was shown to be."**_

 **I have to agree with this. Serena has a lot potentials as a Duelist and I personally want at least one female character to appear and Duel more as part of the main cast. Serena and Yuzu have those chances, only to got captured and became Damsel-in-Distress afterwards (not including the time they got brainwashed). So I'm going to make them do more in this fic! Without neglecting other characters of course.**

 **This is my very first time writing a Duel, so I'm sorry if it's not very good, and I also changed a bit of the card's effect and add original one. But I promise I'll try my best to improve it in the next chapter onwards.**


	2. Prelude of War

**Turn out I can finish this chapter far earlier than expected.**

 **Thank you very much for nightshroud96, HelenThe Moon, johannestheking16, Guest, thetiger39 for your review in the previous chapter!**

 **I present you the second chapter now!**

* * *

 **SLUM – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya stopped his D-Wheel as he saw a group of men in blue outfit, that he recognized as Academia's elite group, the Obelisk Force, landed with their parasutes on a nearby building not so far from his own location.

"So the people that Crow mentioned was the Obelisk Force…"

After his second round match against Shinji and then captured by the Security when he defended Sora, Yuya was suddenly set to duel against Crow in the semi-final match of Friendship Cup. He and Crow had hatched a plan to save Reiji and Reira who were taken hostage in the Capital Building by Roget, but for reason he didn't know himself, he suddenly suffered a severe headache and then everything went black before he could go through with the plan.

When Yuya came to, he was declared as the winner of the Duel and Crow was taken by the guards to the Underground Facility, but not before the Synchro Duelist warned him that Serena was in danger. It didn't take him a second thought to once again escape from Duel Palace to look for Serena.

"I must find Serena immediately!" Yuya once again started his engine and drove off. He made a vow to protect his friend and then return back home. He won't let either Roget or Academia to take his friends!

"WHERE ARE YOU GRINNING BASTARD!?"

Yuya blinked as he heard the loud familiar voice in a distance along with the sound of D-Wheel engine. The sound became louder as he continued driving. As he was about to reach a corner, Yugo appeared from the corner, riding his white D-Wheel like usual. The sudden appearance startled Yuya who immediately halted his engine before they crash. Thinking the same thing as Yuya, Yugo also stopped his D-Wheel.

"Yugo?! Why are you here?" Yuya questioned the Riding Duelist.

"You're, Yuya?! That's my line, why are you here?" Yugo asked back, but then shook his head. He focused back on his problem at hand. "No, never mind. I'm in a hurry now! I need to find that grinning bastard!"

"Grinning bastard…?" Yuya repeated the name, confused at who Yugo was referring to.

"The bastard who kidnap Rin and Ruri that Yuzu mentioned! And the one who tried to kidnap Yuzu!" Yugo said in hasty tone.

Yuya widened his eyes in shock. At the same time, he was also wondering Yugo's words. In fact, this was something that he had been wondering before ever since he heard of Yugo and Yuzu from Frank and Tanner. If Yugo was in cahoot with Academia, then he could have took Yuzu to Academia directly instead of Synchro Dimension. They even entered Friendship Cup together with Yuzu trying to warn of Academia's invasion. And now, Yugo was looking for this person that he claimed to have kidnapped this girl named Rin and attempted to capture Yuzu. So it was very unlikely he was allied with Academia.

But then, why did he attack Yuto? And Yuto himself also said that Yugo was the one who stole everything that he cherished.

"You're not a Pawn of Fusion?" Yuya asked after a minute thinking.

Yugo's ears perked the moment he heard the name and turned to Yuya with annoyance evident on his face.

"I'm not Fusion! My name is YUGO! Get it right already!" Yugo retorted, shouting at the startled Yuya.

"Of course I know your name! What I meant, if you're not connected with Fusion Dimension or Academia, then why did you attack Yuto?!" Yuya retorted back as the memory of their first encounter flashed in his mind.

He frowned at the memory. Yugo continued his Battle Phase despite Yuto not taking his chance to finish him off. Despite his attempt to dissuade him and protect Yuto, the Xyz Duelist instead pushed him away and took the attack that defeated him. Yuya could still remember Yuto's weakened form after protecting him, and Yuto's smile as he entrusted his ace monster to Yuya before entering his body.

"Because of that, Yuto is…"

Yugo went silent when he saw the frown appearing on Yuya's face. And then he remembered. How he met Yuto, whom he mistook as Rin's kidnapper and challenged him to a Duel…and how he pretty much beat him up with his attacks. He didn't remember what happened after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was summoned. The next thing he knew he saw a bright light and then he got transported back to City.

After Yuzu cleared the misunderstanding between him and Yuto, he felt guilty for what he did to the Xyz Duelist. He also scolded himself for jumping into conclusion without properly thinking the situation. A bad habit of his that Rin often scolded him for. He has been wondering what happened to Yuto, and seeing the look on Yuya's face now, it doesn't look good for the Xyz Duelist, which piled more guilt on him.

"Sorry… It's my bad. I too quickly jumped into conclusion and mistook him as someone else." Yugo a was pologized, scratching his head.

"Eh? Mistook him?" Yuya turned to face Yugo.

"My childhood friend, Rin, was kidnapped. And the kidnapper has the same as me…no, he has the same face as both of us." Yugo revealed.

"The same face as both of us?!" The new information hit Yuya hard.

But if he think again, the world was split into four dimensions. And in three of this dimension, there's himself, Yuto, and Yugo who all shared the same face, and the same goes for Yuzu as well. So it's possible there's a guy with the same face as him as well from Fusion, considering Serena who resembled Yuzu originated from Fusion Dimension. Then, this person…grinning bastard as Yugo called him, was the one responsible for kidnapping Ruri as Yugo mentioned that he kidnapped Rin and attempted to do the same to Yuzu.

"Yeah. When I chased after him, I was in Heartland. There, I met that guy, Yuto, and since he also has the same face as me, I thought he was the one who kidnapped Rin. But then when Yuzu and I arrived here, she cleared the misunderstanding."

"Now that you mentioned it, how come you and Yuzu were together in this Dimension?"

"Well, we got transported here when her bracelet was shining. She said that her bracelet will shine and transport whenever you, me, or those guys who look like us are nearby or something. I don't really understand myself."

Yuya remembered the conversation he had with Yuzu and Gongenzaka after Sora's Duel against Shun. At first he didn't believe what she said about her bracelet, but after seeing that horrid Duel and how serious the situation was, he had no choice but to believe her. There was no way she would made up a story at that kind of situation. And Yugo's story has proven it.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Yugo asked back.

Yuya mentally slapped himself for almost forgetting what's important here. Since it was now clear that Yugo wasn't allied with Academia and was in fact also looking his friendwho was kidnapped by them like Yuto did, Yugo could be a new ally for Lancers. And he could feel Yugo's sincerity when he apologized about Yuto. Regardless if he can be trusted or not, Yuya at least knew that Yugo wasn't a bad person.

"Academia has arrived and they are after Serena! That's why I have to find her!"

"What?! Serena?! But I thought she was sent to Underground Facility after I defeated her."

"I don't know the details either, but I have to find her before they do! So, Yugo…" Yuya turned to Yugo and went silent fo a few seconds, a bit unsure. But he then clenched his fists and said, "Please lend me a hand!"

"Huh?" Yugo blinked in surprise.

"There are around dozens of Obelisk Force that I saw arriving here, and Serena is alone out there. Even if I found her, I don't think we can just continue to fend off and run by just the two of us. That's why, please help me find Serena! Since the Academia is targeting Serena, I'm sure the person you're talking about also targeting her!"

Yugo stared at Yuya for a moment as if digesting the information before his eyes widened in understanding. "Yeah, you're right. If we found those Obelisk Force, we'll find that grinning bastard! And besides…"

Yugo gave a sheepish look to Yuya. From Yuya's reaction regarding Yuto, he seemed very close with the Xyz Duelist. Aside from protecting Serena, even though not much, this may make up for hurting the Xyz Duelist. And if Yuzu was here, she'll surely help. She talked a lot about Yuya, her childhood friend, and cared about him as much Yugo did for Rin. He will do this for Yuzu's sake as well.

"What's wrong?" Yuya tilted his head to the side when Yugo suddenly was quiet.

"No, never mind! Alright! Let's find Serena and beat the crap out of those Academia bastards! For the sake of Rin and Ruri who were kidnapped, Serena, and Yuzu who was watching in the heaven."

Yuya almost lost his footing when he heard the last part of Yugo's declaration. He turned to the Synchro Duelist with a drop of sweat on his face. Though, he didn't blame him for coming into THAT conclusion. If Sora didn't save her back then, Yuzu perhaps was indeed watching them from the heaven by now. But saying something like that at this situation of all times might actually jynx the said girl.

"Whoa, hold on a sec there, Yugo. Yuzu is still alive."

"Wait, what!? She is?! Seriously?" Yugo grasped Yuya's shoulders, eyes full of expectation.

"Y-yeah. My friend, Sora, saved her from the fall when she was defeated by Sergey and he is currently protecting her."

Hearing the confirmation, Yugo couldn't stop the waterfall tears coming out from his eyes. Out of whim from his happiness and relief, he just needed to hug Yuya.

"Good job! You really are a good person like Yuzu said! Let's do our best together, Yuya!" Yugo let go of Yuya and then too happily shook his hand.

"Y-yeah…" Yuya was so taken aback that he barely reacted to what it seems to be Yugo's expression of happiness.

It reminded him a bit of Gongenzaka who always hug him whenever he was touched, relieved, or happy seeing him. It wasn't exactly a comfortable hug, but he appreciated the affection that his close friend gave to him. And this also confirmed that Yugo wasn't a bad person for sure. From his concern for Yuzu and the fact that neither of them ever being imprisoned in the Facility, Yugo must have taken care of her properly.

"It's been a while I hug someone without being smacked. Whenever I mistook Yuzu as Rin and tried to hug her she always ready to smack me with that paper fan of hers." Yugo said cheerfully.

Scratch that, Yugo was even more insensitive than he did. And the way Yugo was saying it, it was like an everyday occurrence he was trying to hug her. Does he always hug the people he cares about, including girls, as his sign of affection? Guys are one thing, but girls are… His mother and Yuzu once mentioned to him before that this kind of guy was what they called "man without delicacy". It was like invading girls' privacy or something along the lines.

Yuya snapped himself out from these thoughts. He was so caught up in the moment that he, again, almost forgot the most important thing. He can thnk about Yugo later, right now they have to find Serena and protect her!

"The Obelisk Force are heading that way! Let's go, Yugo!"

"Gotcha!"

 **ABANDONED PARK – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Reira fell to his knees after running and walking for so long. His stamina has finally ran out. His legs couldn't move anymore and his breathing was heavy. Neither Serena nor Tsukikage blamed him. There are huge differences between the stamina of a child his age and teens their age.

"I'm sorry Reira. Here, I'll carry you on my back." Serena kneeled and offered her back to the tired boy.

Tsukikage was about to volunteered in her stead until his ninja instinct was suddenly screaming at him. His attention quickly turned to something else. He prepared his Duel Disk and battle stance, alerting Serena and Reira.

Confirming Tsukikage's instinct, a group of three Obelisk Forces arrived.

"From the looks of it, Dennis must have returned to Academia and informed them about us…" Serena said in annoyance. Great. fFirst Securities were chasing after them, now Academia has worsened it. Could it be any more worse?

"Serena-dono, Reira-dono, stand back. I'll face them." Tsukikage placed his hand in front of Serena and Reira protectively.

"No you're not." Serena pulled Tsukikage behind her, surprising the blue ninja. Reira also stepped in, standing beside Serena.

"Tsukikage, if it's a Duel, I can still do it. You should go and bring back our comrades. Until then, we will hold them off." Reira told the ninja.

"No, I can't! It's too dangerous with just the two of you." Tsukikage protested.

"You already saw what we are capable of against the Securities." Serena reminded the ninja, turning to him with resolute eyes. "We should be fine as well against them now. I'm sure there will be more of them, and if the three of us keep staying here dueling against them until we lost our strength, how can we free our comrades? You're the fastest among the three of us, so you must be the one to go and tell the others."

Reira turned to Tsukikage and smiled. "Please trust us, Tsukikage."

Tsukikage looked at Serena and Reira's standing figures in front of him. None of them has any intention to budge from their position. While it was dangerous to leave them alone, Serena's plan was the most logical solution in this situation. The Obelisk Force will definitely keep coming for them until they fulfilled their goal. The worst case scenario will be they ran out of their stamina from fighting against the Obelisk Force non-stop and then gave them the chance to defeat them, carding him and Reira, and took Serena back to Academia.

However, if he is fast enough to free their comrades in the Undergound Facility and bring them back here before the worst case scenario, they can survive. That's right. They have to do this. This was the only choice, the only chance they have. Regardless of the odds against them, this is the gamble necessary for them to take.

"Fuma ninjas will always fulfil promise. In the name of my Duel School and my brother, I will return with our comrades here. Until then, please hold on, Serena-dono, Reira-dono." Tsukikage finally agreed with the plan.

"We're counting on you, Tsukikage."

Serena's words of trust was what Tsukikage last heard before he made his way to the Underground Labor Facility.

"Serena-sama, please do not resist and return with us. If you do that, we are willing to spare that boy." The red Obelisk said.

"It seems I have to always repeat this: If you want to take me back, then you have to use force. My turn!" Serena drew a card, starting the Duel.

 **ROOFTOP – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"Captain Barrett. We have located Serena-sama. One of us right now are engaging a Duel with her."

Barrett received report from the Obelisk Force through their Duel Disks under his command as he was scanning his surroundings. After his failure before in Standard Dimension, this was his chance to make up to the Professor. He has given his word that he will bring back both Serena and Yuzu with his own hands. For the Professor's sake, he could not afford to fail the second time.

"How about Yuzu Hiiragi's location? You haven't found her yet?" Barrett asked his subordinate.

"Unfortunately not yet. But we're trying our best to–"

"I know where she is."

Barrett turned to the voice behind him to face Sora, who was sent earlier to this dimension for some investigation after hearing that the Lancers went to Synchro Dimension, including Serena. After Dennis was sent back by the blue-haired boy, Dennis gave them his report during his times as a sleep agent.

"You did great, Sora Shiun'in. You can leave the rest to me. Where is she?" Barrett inquired the boy.

Outwardly, Sora looked normal, but in the inside, he was carefully thinking of his answer to deceive the Academia Captain. No matter what happen, he must not let Barrett find Yuzu or Serena. He had promised Yuya that he will protect Yuzu, and he also personally vowed to never let Yuya and Yuzu, his very first true friends, to be drawn into Academia further. He will help them at all cost. Even now, he was still thinking that what Academia was doing was just. But even so, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise, in the end, he just couldn't accept it. A Utopia created from the sacrifice of his two precious friends, he just couldn't accept it.

He must carefully put his plan to practice. He will delay Barrett for a while by misleading him to a wrong location while he protect Serena and lead her to where the other Lancers are along with Yuzu. Once her safety was guaranteed, he will find Yuya. He hoped that Crow has successfully bring Yuya to his senses in their Duel. That reminds him, afterwards they need to deal with the Security and the upper head of City who was most likely related to Academia. Yuya's strange behaviour must be do to their doing as well.

"Shiun'in?" Barrett called out once more when the boy didn't respond to him.

"Oh, sorry! Understood, I'll let you handle Yuzu, and then I–"

"That won't be necessary."

Yuri arrived, interrupting the two. His usual smirk on his face. Seeing the purple-haired boy's uncanny resemblance with one of his close friends, Sora couldn't hide his surprise and his friend's name left his mouth.

"Yuya?!" Sora exclaimed.

Yuri gave quite an annoyed face as he sighed.

"Again? My name is Yuri, so call me that." Yuri told the blue haired boy while showing his Academia Duel Disk.

"Yu…ri?" Sora mused. First that Xyz remnant, Yuto, and now an Academia Duelist named Yuri in front of him. Not to mention Yuzu and Serena. What's with all these look-alikes popping out one after another?

"There's no need for you to join us, Yuri. It'll be only a matter of time until Obelisk Force capture Serena-sama. And I will personally capture Yuzu Hiiragi." Barrett told the violet haired boy. Even though his face didn't show any emotion, inside, Barrett has reservation working with Yuri and even the fact that Yuri was in this dimension.

"On the contrary, I'll be the one to capture Serena and Yuzu. This is an order I received from the Professor himself. Furthermore, you, on the other hand, Captain, is now given a new order. There has been a change of plan you see."

Yuri sent something to Barrett through Duel Disk. When Barrett received and looked at the content, his neutral face finally changed into shock as he read a hologram of a document officially signed by the Professor himself.

"What is written there, Captain?" Sora asked, curious.

"…The Professor has ordered a complete subjugation of Synchro Dimension…" Barrett finally said after a long pause.

"WHAT?!"

"This will make things easier, no?" Yuri raised his brow while smiling wickedly.

"By attacking the city and turn it into bits, neither Serena nor Yuzu have anywhere to hide. It'll make it easier for me to catch them. And we can also get rid of the Lancers at the same time. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"B-but why now?! This is so sudden!" Sora was really panicking inside. Things has turned to the worst now. Never mind escorting Serena to safety, once the army attacks, the whole City will become a battlefield and there will be no more safe places.

"What are you talking about? We all know this has already been planned from the very beginning, and we just simply accelerated the process. The faster the better after all." Yuri licked his lips, getting excited at the thought of a huge hunting game that will happen soon.

"And the Professor has chosen me to take the lead of the army while you're capturing Serena-sama and Yuzu Hiiragi?" Barrett asked for confirmation of the document.

"Correct, Captain. So, you just be on stand by until the army arrives while I–"

"I refuse." Barrett interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the one who allowed Serena-sama to go to Standard, so I will be the one to bring Serena-sama and Yuzu Hiiragi. Once I captured them, I will personally tell the Professor and take the full responsibility for disobeying his order."

Tension erupted the moment Barrett's declaration left his mouth. The atmosphere turned cold as the Academia Captain and Yuri were glaring daggers towards each, both refused to back down. Sora, who has been rendered a third wheel, was carefully thinking of the action he should take. There was no way he could stop the incoming invasion, but he could at least warn everyone so they'll be prepared. But first, he must ensure that whoever was taking the operation would be someone who will be the lesser obstacle to defeat.

"C-calm down, you two. We're allies, and we're in the middle of our missions, so we musn't fight among ourselves." Sora stood between the two. He has a strong feeling that if he didn't dissuade this two, things will get even uglier.

Barrett relaxed a bit that meant he acknowledged the truth in his words. Yuri, however, to their confusion, began to chuckle and then laughing softly.

"Ally? You seem to misunderstand, Sora Shiun'in-kun." Yuri smirked at Sora as he walked towards him until Yuri was towering the boy.

"Misunderstand…?"

Yuri showed that seemed to be an innocent smile. However, his eyes, the next words that came from his mouth, and his tone were saying otherwise. Sora felt a sinister intention from them that sent him chills to his very bones. Without him realizing, he was sweating bullet.

"We are never allies. Never from the very beginning. Just because we are working together, because we are not enemies, you conclude that we are allies? No. It's nothing that simple. Working for the same goal doesn't mean we are allies. There are many of our Duelists who got ahead of themselves that they are jeopardizing a whole mission, or deciding to betray our school. And that is when I always make sure they will never did it again for good. By eliminating them."

Yuri's smile widened seeing Sora's shocked and pale face. He then activated his Duel Disk and pointed it on Sora's neck, as if threatening to cut his throat if he make even a single move.

"And of course, the Professor himself fully sanctions these actions. Since our Captain here intends to disobey the Professor's order…perhaps I should do the same thing I did to my previous preys."

Yuri removed his Duel Disk from Sora's neck and turned back to Barrett. Sora let out a huge breath. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath the whole time Yuri was talking to him. When Sora's eyes met Yuri's, he was sure beyond doubt that there was only a promise of terror within those eyes. He was unlike any Academia Duelist he has encountered so far. He was on a whole different level.

 _"I definitely cannot let him take over the operation…!"_ Sora thought.

Sora looked at Barrett who was seemingly ready to accept Yuri's indirect challenge for a Duel. Before they could, Sora once again stood between, but this time he was facing Barrett while turning his back on Yuri.

"Captain, I think we should follow the Professor's order. When it comes leading the army in front lines, you're much more experienced. No offense to you, Yuri."

"I'll let it slide, so you can keep going."

"Our goal is create a perfect Utopia. And subjugation of this dimension is one of the most important step to make it come true. You haven't forgotten the oath that all of us, Academia Duelists, have taken before we went into battlefield, right? Glory on the Academia"

Sora placed his right arm in front of his chest as if saluting the Captain while chanting Academia's phrase.

Barrett stared at Sora and then to Yuri, and then at Sora again. He didn't say a word while continuing to stare at the boy as his mind was struggling between two responsibilities that he was bearing. After a minute, he sighed in defeat.

"…Very well. I will lead the army to attack." Barrett finally relented.

"A wise choice." Yuri smiled in satisfaction before turning to Sora. "Now, Sora-kun, where is Yuzu's location?" He asked.

Sora pointed to the north of the city. "There's an abandoned subway several meters from here. Yuzu is hiding there, protected by Lancers."

"North, huh. Nice job. Leave the rest to me then." Yuri praised the boy, which Sora ignored.

"Okay. I'm going to see the situation of the city and then assist once the army arrived."

With that, Sora didn't waste more time to leave. He made a haste to where Serena was. He ran and jumped as fast as he could. He must warn Yuya and everyone before the war errupt. He has made up his mind. There was no point of living in Utopia if his friends won't be there. He will definitely protect his friends, even if it cost him his own life.

Unbeknowst to Sora as he left, Yuri narrowed his eyes towards his leaving figure. A smirk formed on his face again.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Shinji urged the Commons within the Labor Facility to rebelling, allowing the Lancers to escape with Tsukikage escorting them. However, they got separated from Yuzu during the riot. At the same time, Yuya, Yugo, and Sora arrived right in the nick of time to save the exhausted Serena and Reira from the Obelisk Forces. However, they then must face more formidable enemies…

* * *

 **For those who were expecting a Duel, sorry, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I think I need to clarify and clear up some things first before the real battle start.**

 **Please leave a review so I can improve myself in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you :D**


	3. Doubt and Suspicion

**Thank you very much for HelenTheMoon, nightshroud96, StrikeDragoon, GreedyMattymo, ImagineGirl-Li'Chan, and dvdryms (from PM) for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **For some reason, I felt an urge to write new chapter as fast as possible and many things came into my mind. As the result, this one long chapter has been finished and is uploaded now!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it~!**

* * *

 **SLUM – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya and Yugo, both riding their respective D-Wheel, were on their way to the south where Yuya last saw the Obelisk Force. Both were riding on full speed the moment they saw a red light that they took as the Obelisk Force have found Serena. Only a few meters away untl they reached their destination. However, Yuya abruptly told Yugo to stop when he saw a familiar figure jumping from one rooftop to another.

"Sora! Over here, Sora!" Yuya called out to the jumping figure.

Hearing his name was called, Sora turned down to see Yuya waving his arms for him to see. From the looked of it, Crow has successfully brought Yuya to his senses, which gave the blue-haired boy a huge relief. He noted to himself that he must thank Crow once everything was over.

"Yuya!" Sora jumped from the rooftop and landed right in front of his friend.

"I heard everything from Crow. But what are you doing here? How is Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

"Yuzu is okay. Tsukikage has escorted her to where the other Lancers are. I'm going to where Serena is right now. And I need to tell you and everyone something. It's extremely important." Sora frowned, remembering the Professor's order.

"Extremely important? What is it?" Yugo asked.

"Wait, why are you here?" Sora asked while pointing towards Yugo.

"He is Yugo. He will be helping us protecting Serena and Yuzu. I'll explain the details later, so what is this important thing that you're going to say? We have to make it quick." Yuya said in hasty turn.

Sora nodded and began to explain the new order from the Professor. Complete subjugation of Synchro Dimension. An army will arrive sooner or later to carry out the operation. Yuya and Yugo couldn't contain their shock and horrified faces all the while Sora was explaining the whole thing.

"Damn those bastards! First Heartland and now they intend to destroy my hometown as well?!" Yugo clenched his fist and bumped it to his palm while gritting his teeth in anger.

"This has really turned to the worst… We have to inform Reiji and the Council about this so they can be prepared!" Yuya inwardly panicking, but tried to calm himself.

"For now let's find Serena and regroup with the Lancers. Afterwards we go straight ahead to the Capital Building to arrange the plan." Sora suggested.

"Right! Let's go!" Yugo shouted, getting even more hyped up. Academia has given him another reason to beat them up after all.

Sora hopped on the back of Yuya's D-Wheel and the three of them continued their way to the abandoned park.

 **OUTSKIRT – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Tsukikage came out from a manhole. Once he fully came out, he helped Tokumatsu to come out as well, followed by Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun, Crow, and the three children in Crow's care.

Thanks to Shun and Tsukikage's actions rebelling against the guards, Shinji and his friends convinced themselves to do the same and inspired the other prisoners to stage a jail break, causing a huge riot in the Underground Facility that allowed the Lancers to escape. At the same time, however, the riot also caused them to get separated from Yuzu, who was looking for Yuya.

"Let's split up into two groups. One will go to help Serena-dono and Reira-dono, while the other one will look and secure Yuzu-dono." Tsukikage suggested to his teammates.

"Then Kurosaki, Tsukikage, and Me will go help Serena. Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Tokumatsu-san will go find Yuzu." Crow decided the group.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka, has no objection!" Gongenzaka agreed with the arrangement.

"Hold on, since when you became the boss of us!" Sawatari protested.

"We have no time for arguments here. Let's go!" Shun ignored Sawatari's voice of objection with everyone following the suit.

The moment Shun commenced the start of their plan, each group went to their respective way. Sawatari reluctantly followed the plan, chasing after Gongenzaka and Tokumatsu who have ran before him. Crow was about to go as well, but then stopped for a moment to face Frank, Amanda, and Tanner, who were looking at him worriedly.

"The three of you also help look for Yuzu. If by any chance you guys see either the Security or people that looks like Academia, run and hide." Crow said to the three children.

"Okay!" The three said in chorus.

"Crow, be careful, okay?" Amanda said in concern.

"I know. I'll be back." Crow gave them his words and took off.

 **ABANDONED PARK – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Serena and Reira just defeated their third bout of Obelisk Force, making it nine people that they have defeated. However, just like what happened before, not too long afterwards, another group of Obelisk Force appeared. Things didn't go that well. Both Serena and Reira, especially the boy, were starting to running out their stamina. Their breathing were heavy, their legs were starting to shake from the exhaustion. At this rate, they are going to be done for.

"Tsukikage, you have to hurry now…" Serena murmured weakly.

The Fusion Duelist took a glance at Reira. While her body was tired, her mental was still as strong as a steel as Shun would have described it, but the same cannot be said to Reira. From the face the boy was making, Serena knew that Reira was going to break anytime soon, both physically and mentally.

" _I have to protect Reira at the very least…"_ Serena thought to herself. Regardless of what is going to happen to them, she will make sure that Reira will be safe.

Reira held his head as the Obelisk Force wlked towards them. His eyes began to blur, and the only thing he could see in front of him were not the Obelisk Force, but the men in black clothings and black mask who gave him terror back when he was still in his original country plagued by war. All of the sudden, he couldn't hear anything anymore. His surroundings completely changed to his destroyed country while those people in mask marching towards him.

No. He didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want to experience the same thing again. Anyone, anything was fine. He didn't care whoever it was. He just wanted to be saved from there….

"REIRA!"

Reira gasped and wke up from his stupor when he heard his name was called. As his name was called again, he could hear the sound of D-Wheel engine coming towards them. And soon, his saviour appeared.

"REIRA! SERENA!"

Yuya, Yugo, and Sora arrived in D-Wheels between the two groups, shocking the Obelisk Force while allowing Serena and Reira to let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yu…ya…" Reira said softly while smiling.

"Yuya! And even Yugo too?!" Serena looked questioningly at Yugo.

"Hey, what's with that reaction?! I came here to save you!" Yugo pouted at Serena's lack of relief when she saw him.

"We can do the touching reunion later, but first we have these guys to handle." Sora said as he off the D-Wheel with Yuya.

"Sora Shiun'in?! You betraying us?!" The Obelisk Red questioned.

"Damn right I am! There's no way I can stay after hearing what you guys are planning to do!" Sora said as he put a lollipop into his mouth before actiating his Duel Disk.

"We won't let you have Serena!" Yuya declared to the Obelisk Force.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you bastards slide when you're going to destroy my hometown!" Yugo activated his Duel Disk as well. Both sides were now ready.

 **[DUEL!]**

 **CAPITAL BUILDING – TOPS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Reiji and the Executive Council were watching Sergey, who had been ordered by Roget, defeating a group of Obelisk Force coming to the Capital Building from the monitor. Seeing Sergey's capability, the Executive Council gave a round applause while considering winning over Roget to their side again and indirectly criticited the Lancers who were supposedly underground at the moment.

Reiji, however, pay no heed to any of them and focused his attention fully on the monitor. Once Sergey defeated them and they got forcefully transported back, another group of Obelisk Force appeared. Reiji noticed, however, there was something amidst with the continuous appearance of the Obelisk Force. Based on the footage from before, there shouldn't be so many Obelisk Force that were dispatched, but yet their continuous appearances was saying otherwise.

Excusing himself for a moment, Reiji was heading to the monitor room where he can see all angles of the City through the cameras that have been placed. From there, his suspicion was confirmed. The number of the Obelisk Forces have increased. A new question came into his mind from his discovery. The last time they sent Obelisk Force to capture Serena back in Standard Dimension, there were only around nine of them. And now, they increased the numbers. Was it really necessary? Unless…

"Could it be…"

Reiji noticed a flashdisk on the table nearby. Looking at the flashdisk and the monitors, Reiji gained an idea. However, he will keep this idea to himself for now. He must knew fully of the situation first, so he will observe a little bit more. And above all, he needs to reassess his evaluation and judgment regarding the Executive Council.

Putting the flashdisk in his pocket, Reiji left the monitor room.

 **ABANDONED PARK – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"BATTLE!"

Yuya, Yugo, and Sora shouted together as their respective monsters, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Death-Toy Scissor Bear attacked the defenseless Obelisk Force directly, depleting all of their LPs completely. Defeated, like others before them, they were transported back to Academia.

"Hmph, that was fast." Yugo huffed proudly.

"We still can't let out guard down. There will be more to come." Sora reminded the Synchro Duelist.

Meanwhile, Yuya hugged the frightened Reira who was a bit unstable, softly whispering that to the boy that he was safe now. Yuya kept hugging him until Reira finally stopped shaking and responded to him.

"Reira, why are you here?" Yuya finally asked.

"Reira came to my aid when I was almost capture by the Securities in the Underground, and then he continue to fighting along side me. He did very well." Serena explained as she finally fell on her knees. Her legs have reached their limit.

"Really? You did a great job there!" Yugo praised and patted the boy.

Not familiar with Yugo, Reira stiffened a bit and leaned a bit more to Yuya while sheepishly glancing at Yugo.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Yugo asked, noticing Reira's reaction to his pat.

"No. He's just being shy to new people. He'll get used to it." Yuya assured Yugo before turning to Serena. "You're okay Serena?" Yuya asked worriedly to the girl, who nodded.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a little bit. But first…" Serena stared suspiciously towards Sora. "Why are you here? You fought toegether with Yuya and Yugo to save us, but after what you have done last time, there's no way I can believe you."

"That's not it, Serena! Sora has already cut his ties with Academia!" Yuya stood in front of Sora while facing Serena.

"What if this is just an attempt to deceive us and then capture me while we let our guards down?" Serena narrowed her eyes, still not believing the boy.

"No! That's not it! It's true that back then I came to retrieve you, but it's different now!" Sora finally said after listening to their exchange.

He knew his words were not enough to prove his sincerity, and he knew he must prove it through his actions more than just what he did a while ago, but for now he must convince Serena in some way to at least trust him that he won't do anything to them.

"I… I still believe that Academia's goal is just. But…" Sora glanced at Yuya and then saw the images of Yuzu and everyone from You Show Duel School behind him. His gaze softened at what he looked before he turned again to Serena.

"I don't need a Utopia, if my friends are not there… That's why I cut my ties with Academia. Completely. I'm your comrade now." Sora said with resolute face. His mind has made up and nothing will change it.

"Oh? So that means you're going to betray the Professor?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Sora and Yugo quickly turned to where the voice came from. From the shadow beneath a nearby tree, Yuri emerged, spotting his usual smirk on his face and gave them a condescending look. Following behind him were another group of Obelisk Force.

"Yuri?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Grinning bastard!" Yugo gritted his teeth at the sight of his hated enemy.

"So, he is the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin?!" Yuya turned to Yugo and then to Yuri. They really did shared the same face. It wasn't surprising that Yugo had mistaken Yuto as the violet-haired boy.

Yuri faced Sora who was giving him a confused look. It wasn't hard for Yuri to guess what he was thinking right now, and he was kind enough to explain before Sora could ask him.

"I've been suspicious of your behaviour when you convinced Captain Barrett to take the lead of the army, so I decided to follow you instead of going to the location you've given to me. And you just confirmed my suspicion…" Yuri chuckling playfully after he explained, amused by Sora's expression.

"And I'm sure you remember what I told you about traitors, right? Sora Shiun'in-kun…" Yuri motioned the Obelisk Force behind him to move, activating their Duel Disks.

"It's execution time." Yuri declared, licking his lips.

"Hold on a sec!" Yugo stepped in front of Sora and pointed towards Yuri. "There's no way you're getting a way this time! Duel me here and now!"

Yuri gave an annoyed tone despite his smile. "You again. You're really persistent are you. I'm really busy now, so please do me a favour and step aside. I have no time to play with you."

"Shut up! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?! Ever since you kidnapped Rin, I've been wanting to beat the crap out of you!" Yugo retorted insistently.

"That was an order. There's no point for you to hold that much grudge for something I was ordered to, you know." Yuri

"The hell with order! You're not taking Serena unless you beat me in a Duel!" Yugo activated his Duel Disk, moe than eager to fight against the violet-haired boy.

"Sheesh… You're really bad at listening. Very well, then. If you've said it that much. It would be even more troublesome if you continue getting in my way. The faster the better." Yuri sighed softly, finally relented to Yugo's insistence.

Before they start Dueling, Yuri turned to the Obelisk Force. "You guys can have the other preys, but don't lift a finger on Serena. I will be the one to bring her back."

"Yes sir!" The Obelisk Force replied.

"Yuya, I'll handle this grinning bastard. You and Sora protect Serena and Reira!" Yugo told the Pendulum Duelist behind him.

"Okay! Be careful Yugo!" Yuya and Sora faced the Obelisk Force, both sides ready with their Duel Disks.

Serena, knowing she would only be a burden in her current condition, decided to place her faith in her comrades and watch, holding Reira who was also exhausted.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

The Action Field activated as Yuya and Sora accepted the Duel. Action Cards scattered across the Field and the Duel started immediately afterwards.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn!" Sora started.

"From my hand, I summon Furnimal Bear (ATK:1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3). And since I control a Furnimal monster, I can special summon two copies of Furnimal Sheep (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) in defense position from my hand." As Sora declared, a cute pink-coloured bear waring red scarf and with angel wings and two cute orange-coloured sheeps with light pink skins appeared on his Field.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Furnimal Draw. I send 1 Furnimal Monster to my Graveyard and then draw 2 cards." Sora sent Furnimal Lion and then drew 2 cards.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." The blue-haired boy then turned to his tomato-haired friend, nodding at him.

"My Turn! Using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician (ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2400 /LV: 5) and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3), I set the Pendulum Scale! I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters!"

The word "PENDULUM" appeared on Yuya's Duel Disk and then Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appeared in their respective Pendulum Zone with a pendulum swinging back and forth between the two Magicians.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters!"

Three Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field. First was Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5 / PS: 2). Second was Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 5). And lastly was his Ace Monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4).

"I set two cards and end my Turn." Yuya set two face-down cards and ended his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Obelisk Red declared, summoning a green mechanical dog to his Field.

"I attack one of your Furnimal Sheep with Hound Dog!" Obelisk Red pointed towards Sora's Furnimal Sheep.

As ordered, the mechanical dog Monster attacked and destroyed the sheep-like monster. However, since it was placed in Defense Position, Sora received no damage from the attack.

"I'm not done yet! When my opponent controls monster, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent! Take this! Hound Flame!"

Antique Gear Hound Dog blasted a red flame towards Yuya and Sora, inflicting 600 damage to each of them directly.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3400**

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 3400**

"I end my Turn. Let's finish this quickly." Obelisk Red said with smug smile.

"My Turn! I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand! I also attack your Furnimal Sheep and then inflict 600 damage to both of you with its effect!"

Similarly before him, Obelisk Green destroyed Sora's last Furnimal Sheep and inflicted 600 damage to both Yuya and Sora, reducing their LPs by 600 once more.

 **YUYA LP: 3400 = 2800**

 **SORA LP: 3400 = 2800**

"I set one card and end my turn." Obelisk Green concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I also Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" Obelisk Yellow followed his teammates, summoning the third Antique Hound Dog to the Field.

"I activate Antique Gear Hound Dog's third Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using my monsters from my hand or my side of the Field as Fusion Materials! I'll use our Antique Gear Hound Dogs as Materials!" Obelisk Yellow declared and began his chanting.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7)!"

Bluish green mechanical dog with three heads appeared on the Field, growling towards Yuya and Sora and their Monsters.

"Battle! I attack Furnimal Bear with Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Obelisk Yellow pointed towards Furnimal Bear. As ordered, the three-headed mechanical dog destroyed the Monster.

 **SORA LP: 2800 = 2600**

"Triple Bite Hound Dog can make up to 3 attacks for each turn! Next I attack Entermate Drumming Kong!"

The three-headed mechanical dog once again attacked, this time destroying the gorilla with drum chest.

 **YUYA LP: 2800 = 2600**

"I end my Turn." Obelisk Yellow concluded.

"My Turn! Draw! I Summon Edge Imp Scissors (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand."

A red-eyed six scissors-like Monster appeared on Sora's Field, a Monster that Sore just drew.

"And then I activate the Magic Card that I've Set, Suture Rebirth. I can Special Summon 1 Furnimal Monster from my Graveyard. Return! Furnimal Lion!"

Sora's face-down Magic Card now was face up and its effect activated, allowing Furnimal Lion to return to the Field. Sora smiled as he picked one card from his hand.

"I then activate Magic Card Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Lion! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!"

Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors fused into a horrifying toy bear with scissors in its stomach and deep red eyes in its mouth.

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog with Death-Toy Scissors Bear!" Sora declared his Battle Phase.

The twisted bear toy attacked the three-headed mechanical dog, destroying it, inflicting 400 damage to the Obelisk Force with yellow-coloured diamond on his head.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 4000 = 3600**

At this moment, Obelisk Green made his move. "I activate Continuous Trap Card, Antique Gear Reborn! Once per Turn if I control no monster, I can target one Antique Gear Monster that was sent to the Graveyard this Turn and Special Summon it! And its attack will increase by 200 points!"

Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog that Sora has just destroyed returned to Obelisk Green's side.

"I Set 2 cards and end my turn here." Sora concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at the card he drew and then turned to the Triple-Bite Hound Dog and Antique Gear Reborn on his opponent's Field.

" _As long as that Continuous Trap Card still on the Field, Triple-Bite Hound Dog can be revived anytime. Right now I don't have a card that can destroy that Trap, so I will finish all of his LP in one ATK."_ Looking at the card he has drew for a second, Yuya then proceeded to Pendulum Summon. "I Summon back Entermate Drumming Kong from Extra Deck and Entermate Whip Viper from my hand! Come forth!"

Drumming Kong returned to Field, followed by Whip Viper, a hat-wearing purple coloured snake-like Monster. With two Level 4 Monsters now present on his Field, Yuya Overlay two of his Monsters.

"I Overlay Whip Viper and Silver Claw! From a pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RK: 4 / OU: 2)!"

Yuto's armoured purple-coloured dragon appeared from the vortex, floating beside Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can target 1 Level 5 or higher Monster that my opponent controls and decrease half of its ATK! Furthermore, Dark Rebellion will gain that lost ATK! Treason Discharge!"

Triple-Bite Hound Dog was surrounded by purple electricity as half of its ATK was stolen (ATK: 1800 = 900), and that ATK was added to Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 = 3500).

"The ATK becomes 3500!?" Obelisk Green said in shock.

"I'll use the other Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" Yuya continued, decreasing half of the three-headed dog's ATK once more (Tripe-Bite Hound Dog ATK: 900 = 450) and increased the dragon's ATK once again (Dark Rebellion ATK: 3500 = 3950).

"Now its ATK is 3950!" Obelisk Yellow commented.

"Battle! I attack Triple-Bite Hound Dog with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya declared Battle Phase.

"At this time I activate Entermate Drumming Kong's Effect! Once per Turn when the Monster I control battles a Monster, I can target my battling Monster and it gains 600 ATK until the end of Battle Phase!"

Dark Rebellion (ATK: 3950 = 4550)

"An ATK of 4550?!" The Obelisk Green was no beyond panicking. After all, if this attack connects…

"Go! Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion attacked the now weakened Triple-Bite Hound Dog. As the attack connected and the three-headed dog was destroyed once more, the shockwave sent the Obelisk Green lying to the fountain behind him and fell unconscious. However, Yuya wasn't done yet with his attack.

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 4000 = 0**

"Next, I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya pointed at Obelisk Red. "Go, Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes blasted a red flame from its mouth, directly hitting the Obelisk Force with red coloured diamond on its head and caused him fell on his back.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 4000 = 1500**

"I set one card and end my Turn. At this moment Dark Rebellion's ATK returned to normal." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Obelisk Red started his turn. From my hand, I activate Magic Card, Antique Gear Double Imitate! I can target two Antique Gear Monsters Graveyard and Special Summon them with their Effects negated! Revive! Triple Bite Hound Dog! Antique Gear Hound Dog!"

The normal and Three headed Antique Gear Hound Dogs were revived on Obelisk Red's Field.

"Next, I activate Magic Card, Fusion! I Fuse Antique Gear Tripe Bite Hound Dog and Antigue Gear Hound Dog! Come forth! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)"

The three-headed mechanical dogs swirled together with the one-headed mechanical dog, becoming deep purple-coloured mechanical dogs with three heads and two tails.

"If this card is Fusion Summoned, I can halve the LP of my opponents!"

 **YUYA LP: 2600 = 1300**

 **SORA LP: 2600 = 1300**

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissors Bear with Ultimate Hound Dog! When this Monster attack, you cannot activate Magic or Trap until the end of Damage Step!"

Sora's Death-Toy Scissors Bear was swiftly destroyed by Ultimate Hound Dog, significantly decreasing his LP. Sora knew that this wasn't over yet, remembering the Hound Dog's other troublesome Effect.

 **SORA LP: 1300 = 700**

"This Monster can also make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase! Next I attack "Entermate Drumming Kong!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Effect! During damage calculation, when a monster I control battles while this card is in my hand, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls. My Monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, and I also take no battle damage from this battle!"

Drumming Kong was protected from Ultimate Hound Dog's effect by a swirl of Odd-Eyes Dissolver's staff, preventing its destruction and Yuya take no battle damage from the attack. The Obelisk Forces clicked their tongues while Sora gave Yuya a thumb up for his move.

"And then, I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Dissolver from my hand! When Odd-Eyes Dissolver was summoned, the Monster that it has targeted has its effects negated, also this Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!"

With Ultimate Hound Dog's Effects negated until the end of Turn, Obelisk Red reluctantly ended his Battle Phase and also his Turn, leaving his teammate to do the deliver the finishing blow.

"My Turn! I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand! And then, I activate Magic Card Double Imitate to revive Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog and Antique Gear Tripe Bite Hound Dog with their Effects negated! Come forth!"

Double Bite Hound Dog and Triple Bite Hound Dog returned to the Field besides Hound Dog and Ultimate Hound Dog. Before Obelisk Yellow could continue, Sora interrupted him, extending his arms towards one of the two cards he has set in his previous Turn.

"I activate Trap Card, Death-Toy Custom! I can choose 1 Edge Imp or Furnimal Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Revive! Furnimal Bear!" Sora Summoned back Furnimal Bear back to his Field.

"What's the point of Summoning back that weak monster? Either way, both of you are finished in this Turn! I activate Fusion from my hand! I Fuse all four Hound Dogs on the Field!"

The four Hound Dogs that were standing side by side swirled into the mixed coloured vortex. Becoming one, their figure became significantly bigger, even bigger than the buildings around them.

"Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

A giant blue-coloured humanoid machine emerged. As it landed on its feet, the ground was shaking and cracking. Its giant figure hovering over Yuya, Sora, and their Monsters.

"Batte! I attack with Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Chaos Giant can attack all of your Monsters at once! This is the end for both of you!"

From its right hand's hound-shaped cannon, Chaos Giant shot a blue blast towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Furnimal Bear. Facing the incoming attack, Yuya and Sora nodded to each other before Sora jumped to the floating boards from one to another, picking any Action Card he could find. Seeing his Action Card, Sora decided it was the time for him to use his Set card.

"I activate Trap Card, Death-Toy Back Up! If a Death-Toy Monster that I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can negate its destruction and my monster will gain 800 ATK! Due to Death-Toy Custom's effect, Furnimal Bear is treated as Death-Toy monster and so it won't be destroyed! (Furnimal Bear ATK: 1200 = 2000."

"It's pointless! You will still take damage and your LP will be wiped out clean!" Obelisk Yellow shouted.

"Next, I activate Action Magic, Damage Banish! I reduce the battle damage to 0!" Sora activated his Action Card. The combination of his Trap Card and Action Card saved not only his Monster from destruction and increased its ATK, but also reduced his battle damage 0, saving Sora from the finishing blow.

At the same time, Yuya picked one card from his hand and activated its effect. "I activate Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir's Effect! I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard and take no battle damage!" Yuya sent his Monster to the Graveyard and took not damage from the attack, though both his dragons were destroyed.

"Tsk. Persistent aren't you. But no matter. The only way for you guys to win by destroying Chaos Giant. I doubt any of you can do it in the next Turn. I end my Turn here." Obelisk Yellow turned to his teammate, both exchanging victorious smirk.

"You're okay, Sora?" Yuya asked his friend worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we're in deep trouble now…" Sora replied while staring at the humongous mechanical Monster that was towering them.

"Yeah…we need to destroy it on the next Turn. It's our only chance…" Yuya stared grimly at Chaos Giant.

"My Turn! Draw! I Summon Edge Imp DT Motoki from my hand! DT Motoki is treated as Death-Toy Monster." Sora summoned a Monster that resembled a doll wearing dog-shaped hat with its body consisted of a paper as its neck, pencils, a bottle filled with blue marbles, and knitting yarn as its body.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card, Ressurection of the Dead! I can Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard back to my Field. I choose Death-Toy Scissors Bear!" Scissors Bear returned to the Field, floating with Edge Imp Motoki on its left side and Furnimal Bear on its right side.

"Finally, I activate Magic Card Fusion from my hand! I Fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp DT Motoki that are treated as Death-Toy Monsters and Death-Toy Scissors Bear! Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

A hybrid of terrifying toys-like Monster appeared on Sora's side with its sinister laugh.

"Battle! I attack directly with Death-Toy Mad Chimera!" Sora pointed towards the Obelisk Red who has no Monster on his Field.

The Obelisk Red crossed his arms in front of him as he prepared for the impact of the attack. The moment he got hit, he was almost sent flying to the ground, barely keeping his footing as he got pushed back.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 1500 = 1300**

"I end my Turn." Sora concluded and then turned to Yuya. "I leave the rest to you. I know you can do it."

"I understand. I won't let your feelings to get wasted. My Turn!" Yuya drew a card from his Deck and found it to be Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1). Seeing the cards in his hands and his Monsters in Extra Deck, Yuya finally found the way.

"Using the Pendulum Scale that I have Set, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Entermate Silver Claw! Entermate Drumming Kong! From my hand, Timesword Magician (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 3 / PS: 2)! And then, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The wolf in carnival attire Monster, the gorilla wearing a hat with drum chest, and the red coloured dragon with heterochromatic eyes came back to the Field. This time, they were accompanied by Timesword Magician, a Monster resembling a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a golden head ornament and darkish brown cloak while wielding a sword.

"And then I normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand! Due to its effect, I take 400 damage while my opponents gains 400 LPs."

 **YUYA LP: 1300 = 700**

 **OBELISK RED LP: 1300 = 2000**

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 3600 = 4000**

Both Obelisk Forces laughed at Yuya's decision to summon Tuning Magician, giving him a condescending look.

"It seems this guy has gone insane. Reducing our LPs while decreasing his own." Obelisk Red commented while laughing.

"Why would he include such a useless Monster in his Deck anyway? What a fool." Obelisk Yellow added the mockery.

"Laugh while you can. This is where the fun starts." Sora retorted back to the Obelisk Forces, giving them a confident smile.

"I Tune Silver Claw and Timesword Magician with Tuning Magician! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

A magic knight cladded in white armour wielding dual swords appeared on Yuya's Field. Seeing its ATK was lower than Chaos Giant, the two Obelisk Forces once again were sneering at Yuya until the Pendulum user revealed the card in his hand, Gap Power.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card, Gap Power! Enlightenment Paladin will gain ATK equal to half of my current LP deficit! The gap of my LP is 3300, I add the half of it to Enlightenment Paladin! (ATK: 2500 = 4150)"

"That's still won't enough to overpower Chaos Giant!" Obelisk Red pointed out the difference of the two monster's ATK.

"Hey, have you forgotten Entermate Drumming Kong's Effect?" Sora reminded them in return, urging them to remember what happened in previous Turns when Drumming Kong activated its Effect.

Once the two finally remembered Drumming Kong's Effect that could increase 600 ATK to the battling Monster, their face became pale. If Enlightenment Paladin attacks, Drumming King will increase its ATK by 600, increasing its ATK to 4750, which was higher than Chaos Giant. Their giant Monster will be destroyed.

"Looks like you guys finally realize it. With Enlightenment Paladin, I–!"

Before Yuya could commence his Battle Phase, his body felt hot all of a sudden. At the same time, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, his ace monster, was roaring louder than usual. His chest started to feel hurt as well as his heart was beating very fast. His pupil began to glow deep red and pitch black aura started to appear all over his body.

"Yuya?" Sora frowned when Yuya suddenly halted his attack. "Yuya, what's wrong? Are you okay?!" He shouted at his friend questioningly out of concern, which furthered when Yuya didn't answer his question.

The blue-haired boy's attention then shifted across them when two dragons' roar reached his ears. He turned to see Yugo and Yuri, who were in the middle of their own Duel, also behaving strangely, unlike their usual selves. Both of their eyes were glowing as well with their dragons continued to roaring together with Odd-Eyes.

Serena's bracelet started to blinking, catching Serena's attention. It happened again. The first time her bracelet was blinking was shortly after she, Reira, and Tsukikage escaped from the Underground. For unknown reason, her bracelet was blinking for a few moments before it suddenly stopped by itself. She turned to Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya, and noticed their unusual behaviour.

"Could it be…it has something to do with this…?" Serena wondered.

Everyone's attention then turned to the sky. A huge hole, out of nowhere, suddenly formed in the sky with lightning coming out from it. Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri slowly turned towards the hole in the sky. Together, their lips opened and they uttered exactly the same words…

"Now, we shall become one…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

While Yuya and Sora are duelling against Obelisk Force, Yugo is duelling against Yuri. In the middle of their Duel, an abnormality happened to Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri. Sensing something wasn't right, Serena finally decide to take action. Meanwhile, the Academia's army has arrived, being lead by Barrett.

* * *

 **How is it? I'm not so sure with the Duel though. To be honest, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. I wonder if it's too long. Sorry if it is. Obelisk Force are usually got beaten together at the same time. While it's cool and all, I want to try writing a Duel where the Obelisk Force are not beaten all at once. And this is the result.**

 **And to make this clear, I WILL WRITE YUGO VS YURI DUEL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I found it hard to write two Duels that happened at the same time, so I decided to first wrote Yuya-Sora vs Obelisk Force in this chapter, and then Yugo vs Yuri in the next chapter. The next chapter will start at right before the Duel in this chapter started. And don't expect Yugo vs Yuri Duel will be the same as the one in the anime. I will make sure to make their Duel longer with both exchanging blows at one another.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review so I can continue to improve myself and become better than before :D**


	4. The Outbreak of War

**Thank you for _HelenTheMoon, nightshroud96, ImageGirl-Li'chan,_ and _dvdryms_ for reviewing the previous chapter! ****In the previous chapter, I got lesser reviews than before. I guess that means I'm still not good enough. But I'm not giving up! So does Aramire77 whom I collaborating with! We will keep continuing this story until the end!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter 4 :D**

* * *

 **ABANDONED PARK – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

While Yuya and Sora were facing againt the three Obelisk Force with Serena and Reira watching them, Yugo and Yuri took quite a distance so they can do their own Duel without being interrupted. Yugo took out his the Disk from his D-Wheel and equipped it on his left arm to make it easier to Duel.

"Finally you feeling to go at it." Yugo commented while glaring daggers at his grinning look-alike.

"If I get rid of you know, it'll make sure that you won't get in my way again in the future. Academia's pride is at stake here, so I'm not going to hold back."

"Who the hell is going to be rid of!? I'll definitely defeat you and take back Rin!" Yugo declared while pointing towards the violet-haired boy.

"Rin is not here anymore, you know…" Yuri replied.

"Enough with your yappings! Let's Duel now!" Yugo activated his Duel Disk, which followed by Yuri.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first turn! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3) from my hand!" A Monster that resembled thirteen red coloured spinning tops, with the front spinning top has two blades on its sides, appeared on Yugo's Field.

"And then I Normal Summon Tuner Monster, Speedroid Den-Den Archduke! (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)" Yugo Summoned another Monster from his hand, summoning a Monster that resembled a boy wearing musketeer hat, noble outfit with red cape, and a pair of thunder-shaped shoes while holding a toy in its left hand.

"I Tune Speedroid Beigomax with Speedroid Den-Den Archduke! Demon sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama! (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 6)"

A multi-blue coloured Monster that resembled a kendama emerged. Yuri stared at the Monster with an amused smile.

"Oh? Synchro Summon right from the start." Yuri commented. His tone gave quite an excited tone. "And a cool kendama Monster to booth. I give you my praise." Yuri said teasingly, and Yugo's reaction to the tease was just as he expected him to be.

"It's not kendama! It's Devil Sword Dama!" Yugo was fumming. The violet haired boy really knew how to get on his nerve. Not only he mistook his name, he even mistook his Monster's name as well. Oh, Yugo is so going to make him pay for that.

"And don't get so happy, I'm not done yet! I activate High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama's Effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to my opponent! I banish Speedroid Beigomax and inflict 500 damage to you!" Yugo pointed towards Yuri, and the demon sword Monster unleashed a blue lightning that hit Yuri, decreasing his LP.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I Set two cards and end my Turn here." Yugo concluded.

"Hahaha. Not so bad. I have to get serious as well…" Yuri narrowed his eyes. "My Turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate Magic Card Fusion. I Fuse Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) and Evil Thorn (ATK: 100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1)! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)"

The two flowers swirled into the multi-coloured vortex and became one as Yuri joined his palm together. From the vortex, a rafflesia-like Monster with carnivorous vines emerged. The two vines let out mucus from its mouths, seemingly eager to devour the Synchro Monster. The sight of the carnivorous plant Monster gave Yugo a creep, and the Synchro Duelist noted in his mind that the Fusion Duelist has a very bad taste in choosing his Monsters.

"I attack High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama with Predator Plants Chimerafflesia!" The rafflesia's two carnivorous vines shot forward to the Synchro Monster with their mouths opening wide enough to devour the Synchro Monster a whole.

"At this moment, Chimerafflesia's Effect is activated! Until the end of this Turn, High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama loses 1000 ATK (ATK: 2200 = 1200) and Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500 = 3500) gains the same amount of ATK that the targeted Monster has lost!"

"Like I'm gonna let you! I activate Continuous Trap, Burning Sonic! I negate Chimerafflesia's attack, and Devil Sword Dama will gain 500 ATK (ATK: 1700)!" Yugo successfully prevented his Monster's destruction.

Yuri looked impressed. "Nice counter. I Set two cards and end my turn. At this moment Chimerafflesia's Effect ends and both of our Monsters' ATKs return to normal (Chimerafflesia ATK: 3500 = 2500 / Devil Sword Dama ATK: 1700 = 2200).

"Hmm…you're not so bad after all. It seems I have to change my assessment about you. I set 2 cards and end my Turn."

"You better do! I'm gonna wipe out that stupid grin of yours from your face! My Turn! Draw! I activate Magic Card, Speedroid Scratch! I send 1 Speedroid Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and add 1 Speedroid Monster from my Deck to my hand!"

Yugo chose Speedroid Shave Boomerang and sent it to his Graveyard. Following the Magic Card's Effect, Yugo was allowed to choose one Monster from his Deck and added it to his hand. Seeing the newly added Monster in his hand he smiled before turning to Yuri again.

"And then I Summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the Field and destroy it! I choose Chimerafflesia!" Right after Yugo declared the activation of his Monster's Effect, Chimerafflesia vanished from the Field.

"Battle! I attack directly with High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama!"

Following Yugo's order, the Synchro Monster flew forward with full-speed and hit the Fusion user, sending him lying on his back on the ground. Yuri let out a wince from the attack, but shortly after his smirk returned to his face as if nothing has happened.

 **YURI LP: 3500 = 1300**

"That was a bit hurt. Though, you do give a vibe of being a rough guy."

"If you think I'm satisfied with just this then you're wrong! The next one will be fiercer! I end my Turn here." Yugo huffed as he ended his Turn.

"My Turn. Draw." Seeing the card he drew, Yuri quickly revealed and activated it. "I activated Magic Card, Re-Fusion. By paying 800 LP I can Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my Graveyard. Come forth, Chimerafflessia!"

The carnivorous flower Monster Chimerafflesia revived from the Graveyard.

 **YURI LP: 1300 = 500**

"And then I activate Magic Card, Predator Potion. With Predator Potion, I increased my own LP by 600 and draw two cards."

 **YURI LP: 500 = 1100**

"If I activated Predator Potion, I can activate another Magic Card, Seed of Strength, from my hand. I can increase one Predator Plants Monster's ATK equal to the LP increased by Predator Potion. I increase Chimerafflesia's ATK (ATK: 2500 = 3100). Seed of Strength's effect will last until the end of this Turn."

"No matter how much you increase your Monster's ATK, as long as Burning Sonic is active, your attack will be negated!" Yugo told the Fusion user.

"We'll see about that…" Yuri murmured, which Yugo couldn't hear. "Battle! I attack Pachingo-Kart with Chimerafflessia! At this moment, Chimerafflesia's Effect is activated! Until the end of this Turn, Pachingo-Kart loses 1000 ATK (ATK: 1800 = 800) and Chimerafflesia gain 1000 ATK (ATK: 3100 = 4100)! Support Thorn!"

"Burn Sonic's Effect negate your–"

"I open a Reverse Card, Predator Vine Bridge! I negate all activation of Trap Card until the end of this Turn!" Vines came out from Yuri's card and went through the barrier that protecting Pachingo-Kart.

"What?!"

Chimerafflessia devoured the Speedroid Monster, destroying it. Yugo crossed his arms in front of him, partly blocking himself from the shockwave resulted from his Monster's destruction. He silently apologized to his Monster for unable to protect it. And seeing the way it was defeated through being eaten alive wasn't a pleasant experience for Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 300**

"I end my Turn. At this moment Chimerafflessia's ATK returned to normal (ATK: 4100 = 2500).

"The tide has turned, isn't it?" Yuri gave Yugo a mocking pity.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! As long as my LP still remains, I won't stop until I defeat you! My Turn! I Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!"

A yellow coloured dice with six marbles appeared on Yugo's Field.

"And then I activate Equip Magic Card, Synchro Drain! I equip this card on High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama, and it gain 700 ATK (ATK: 2200 = 2900)! Battle! I attack Chimerafflessia!"

The Speedroid Monster stabbed through the Predator Plants Monster, destroying it once more.

 **YURI LP: 1100 = 1000**

"Due to Synchro Drain's Effect, I gain LP double of the damage my opponent received!"

 **YUGO LP: 300 = 1300**

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Devil Sword Dama's ATK returned to normal (ATK: 2900 = 2200)." Yugo concluded.

"My Turn. Draw." Yuri's smirk widened when he saw the card that he just drew. "I give you my gratitude, Fusion-kun. You just helped me advancing my game with your last move."

"What? And my name is not Fusion, but Yugo! Remember it already!" Yugo shouted angrily at the Fusion user for pronouncing his name wrong. Again.

"My Turn. I activated Chimerafflesia's Effect. If this card was destroyed by battle, I can choose 1 Fusion card from my Deck and add it to my hand during this Stand By Phase." A Fusion card came out from Yuri's Deck and he added it into his hand.

"From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Morray Nephentes (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)." Yuri Summoned another terrifying carnivorous plant Monster with two heads and red coloured lips that made its mouth seems bloody.

"And then, I activate Continuous Magic Card, Predator Planter." Yuri activated his face-down Magic Card.

"Once per Turn by paying 800 LP I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my hand or Graveyard with its Effect negated. I choose Predator Plants Fly Hell."

 **YURI LP 1000 = 200**

"I activate Predator Plants Fly Hell's Effect. Once per Turn, I can attach a Predator Counter on a Monster that my opponent controls. I choose Speedroid Pachingo-Kart."

A light green coloured seed with sharp teeth appeared and bit on Pachingo-Kart, which alerted Yugo. Wondering what was the plan attaching this Predator Counter on his Monster, Yugo glanced at Yuri and noticed the Fusion Duelist was smiling at him like a little kid who will emerge victorious. He has a bad feeling about this…

"I activate Magic Card Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Predator Plants Fly Hell and Predator Plants Morray Nephentes!" Yuri raised his right arm up to the air as his two monsters began to swirled inside the Fusion vortex while Yuri was chanting his Summoning.

"Two beautiful flowers that tempt insects with an enchanting fragrance! Become one now, and give birth new terror from the hell locked beneath you petals! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The venomous dragon bearing hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

A violet coloured dragon with long tail and several yellow and red coloured orbs around its body emerged from the vortex. The dragon was eyeing hungrily at Yugo and his Monsters. The saliva from its mouth on its face, shoulder, and elbows furthered suggesting the dragon was hungry. Yugo couldn't help but having a little bit goosebump as the dragon was seemingly ready to charge and eat them. Looks like the name "Starve Venom" wasn't for nothing.

Noticing Yugo's the miniscule movement, Yuri chuckled and licked his lips. "I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. Once per Turn if this card was Fusion Summoned this Turn it will gain ATK equal to the ATK of my opponent's Special Summoned Monster's ATK (Starve Venom ATK: 2800 = 5000). Venus Swallow!"

"5000 ATK?!" Yugo said in shock but then remembered his Continuous Trap Card's effect. And there was no other Monster on Yuri's Field other than Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Battle!" Yuri declared.

"But even if you attack, due to Burning Sonic's Effect, your attack will be negated!" Yugo reminded the Fusion user.

"During Battle Phase, if my Monster is battling, I can send Skid Drossera from my hand to Graveyard and place 1 Predator Counter on my opponent's Special Summoned Monster."

Another Predator Counter attached itself to High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama.

"And then my Monster must attack all Monsters my opponent controls with Predator Couters on it!" Yuri pointed at High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama. "I attack High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!"

Starve Venom used its sharped-teeth tentacles to attack the Synchro Monster. However, it was protected by orange barrier from Burning Sonic's Effect as Yugo activated the card.

"Due to Burning Sonic's Effect, Starve Venom's attack is negated. But, that only works once per Turn, right?" Yuri emphasised the once per Turn part, causing Yugo to grit his teeth as he couldn't retort.

Yuri once again attacked with Starve Venom, this time targeting Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice. Since Burning Sonic's Effect has been used, the Speedroid Monster was destroyed, or eaten by one of the tentacles from Yugo's point of view. Yugo silently apologized to Red-Eyed Dice for unable to do anything to save it. Now it's already two of his Monsters that got eaten.

"I activate a Trap Card, Speed Survival! When I received a damage that will end my LP, I can send this card to the Graveyard and gain 200 LP after the damage calculation!"

 **YUGO LP: 1300 = 200**

Seeing the card that he drew in his prevous Turn, Yugo immediately revealed it from his hand. "At this moment, I activate Speedroid OMK Gum's Effect! If I take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon it from my hand!"

A humanoid machine Speedroid Monster appeared on Yugo's Field.

"And when this Monster is Special Summoned, I can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster! I Tune High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama with Speedroid OMK Gum! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)

A white dragon with green wings appeared on Yugo's Field. Yugo was about to continue with his move, but then stopped all of a sudden when the two dragons on the Field roared loudly. Yuri also became still following the roar. The two boys' eyes suddenly were glowing, Yugo's glowing green while Yuri's glowing purple. Across them, Yuya's Odd-Eyes was also roaring, as if responding to the other two dragons. Like the other two's masters, Odd-Eyes' master, Yuya, became still, not responding to Sora's call.

As the dragons continued to roaring, the three look-alike boys' bodies were covered in thick black aura and a huge hole appeared in the sky with lightning swirling around the hole. Serena, who was watching the whole thing, noticed something wasn't right when her bracelet began blinking.

Yuya, who has halted his Turn, suddenly started again. However, his behaviour has drastically changed. There wasn't any inch of kindness in both his eyes nor his voice.

"I activate Enlightenment Paladin's Effect! If Enlightenment Paladin is Summoned using a Magician as Material, I can add one Magic or Trap Card from my Graveyard!"

The space around Yuya turned blue as the time seemingly rewound. A card appeared on Yuya's Field. It was the card that Sora used in the previous Turn, Ressurection of the Dead. The moment the card was added to his hand, Yuya immediately activated it.

"I activate Ressurection of the Dead and revive Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from Graveyard!" Yuya revived the Xyz Dragon.

The moment Dark Rebellion returned to the Field, the dragons' roar intensified with Dark Rebellion joining as well. Yuto, who was within Yuya, reacted to them like his look-alike did. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all turned towards the hole in the sky as they were saying the same thing.

"We have waited for this moment… Now…"

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri slowly started to take a step by step towards the hole in the sky.

"Now is the time for revival… We shall become one… Becoming one…"

"Yuya! What are you–!?" Sora shouted at his friend questioningly when he started to walk away.

"Look! Yuri-sama is!" The Obelisk Red told the Obelisk Yellow, pointing at Yuri who was also walking towards the hole.

The boys went closer and closer towards beneath the hole. However, before they could reach the position…

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

An Action Field was activated at Yugo and Yuri's Field, prompting the boys to stop.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 2000**

This caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to the Field to find Serena standing and joining the Duel, shocking Sora, Reira, and the Obelisk Forces.

"I activate Action Magic, Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Serena activated the Action Card she has grabbed.

"Serena?!" Reira cried out in surprise.

Yuri frowned at Serena's Action, but didn't say anything. Instead, he simply Set two cards and ended his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Cat and Moonlight Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)"

Serena's ace Monster made its apperance. The appearance of the Fusion Monster shifted Yugo and Yuri's attention from the hole to her.

"Serena! What are you doing?!" Sora asked the girl.

"Something is not right with them! You should've realized that! I'll try to snap Yugo out of it! You do something and try to snap out Yuya!" Serena shouted back at Sora.

"Huh!?" Sora was taken aback by the sudden demand.

Serena turned to Sora, eyes sharp and she shouted at the top of her lungs to make her words crystal clear for the boy to understand. "Don't get me wrong! I still don't trust you, but I trust Yuya's judgment! If you really are Yuya's friend and have cut your ties with Academia, then prove me wrong! Don't just stand there like an idiot and return Yuya to normal!"

Sora nearly fell from Serena's outburst. His eyes blinking for a few times while processing Serena's words before he finally got a hold of himself. She was right. There was something weird with Yuya and Yugo. Since Yugo was duelling alone without anyone helping him, Serena decided to interfere with Synchro user's Duel instead of his and Yuya's Duel. Reasonable. Sora smiled a bit. Even though she said she didn't trust him yet, he still appreciated that Serena has given him the task to help Yuya.

After finished giving the blue-haired boy the task to help Yuya, Serena focused back to her Duel with Yuri and Yugo facing her. She already pretty much knew of Yugo's Deck and tactic, but she knew next to none about Yuri. She really didn't have any plan came to her mind for once, but she just had a bad feeling that if she let them be further, something terrible will happen.

"I activate Magic Card, Moon Light Perfume, allowing me to Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Moonlight Blue Cat!"

Serena's blue humanoid cat reappared on the Field.

"Since Blue Cat is Summoned, its Effect doubled the ATK of Moonlight Monster I control on this Turn! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 = 4800)! And then I activate Cat Dancer's Effect! I release Blue Cat to allow it to attack each Monster that my opponents controlling twice! Battle! First, I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Cat Dancer marched towards the white dragon, leg ready to kick.

"I activate Burning Sonic's Effect! I negate Cat Dancer's attack!" Yugo's Continuous Trap activated once more.

"Cat Dancer can still attack one more time!" Serena shouted, though she already knew what Yugo was going to do next.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! When a Level 5 or above Monster activate its Effect, I can negate that Effect and destroy the Monster! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo countered.

Expecting the move, Serena jumped to pick a nearby Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic, Illumination! When an Effect that would destroy a monster resolve, that Effect is negated! Cat Dancer is not destroyed and the attack will proceed!"

"I activate Continuous Trap Card, Chasing Wings! Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle, and if it is targeted for an attack an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, I can destroy that Monster!"

A wing-shaped light appeared and strike through Cat Dancer, destroying the Fusion Monster.

"I set two cards an end my Turn." Serena finished while clicking her tongue. She was planning to defeat both of the boys with Cat Dancer's Effect to attack each of their dragons twice, but failed. She still has more LP than both of them, so she should be okay for a while. Maybe.

"My Turn! I activate two Magic Cards, Cyclone and Hidden Shot! Cyclone will destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the Field! I choose Predator Planter!" Yugo destroyed Yuri's Continuous Magic Card.

"And then Hidden Shot will destroy 1 Monster my opponent controls by banishing 1 Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard! I banish Speedroid Den-Den Archduke and destroy Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yugo destroyed the Fusion Dragon.

The moment Starve Venom left the Field, Serena noticed her bracelet's blinking became dimmer. Before she could think further, however, Yuri interrupted by activating his dragon's Effect.

"When Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed, I can destroy all my opponent's Special Summoned Monster and inflict the total of its original ATK to the players!" From the ground on Yuri's Field, a purple-coloured swamp appeared and shot purple muddy water towards Clear Wing and Serena.

Serena jumped to pick an Action Card on the ground beside her and activated it. "Action Magic! Damage Banish! I negate battle damage to Yugo!"

Clear Wing was destroyed by Starve Venom's Effect, but the damage Yugo took was reduced to 0 thanks to Serena's Action Card. An action that surprised Yugo himself. However, since Starve Venom's Effect still proceeded towards Serena, who quickly jumped to pick another Action Card.

"Action Magic! Acceleration! When a card or Effect is activated that would inflict a damage, I can make that Effect damage to 0!" Serena avoided the purple mud from hitting her, indicating the damage she took was 0.

When she landed, she checked her bracelet again and it's blinking became dimmer again after Clear Wing was destroyed. It seemed her suspicion was right. The dragons have something to do with her bracelet blinking. She'll figure out the reason why later, and now focused back to her Duel.

Meanwhile, back at Yuya and Sora's Duel against the Obelisk Force. Yuya went still a moment ago and almost reaching the hole that appeared in the sky, turned back to Sora and the Obelisk Force after Serena interfered Yugo and Yuri's Duel and hearing Sora's call.

"Yuya! Do you hear me?" Sora called out once more.

Yuya was silent until Odd-Eyes suddenly was roaring again. A sudden headache attacked Yuya and he growled in pain before his expression turned sinister as he glared towards the Obelisk Force.

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Chaos Giant with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared his Battle Phase.

Enlightenment Paladin flew towards Chaos Giant, both swords ready in his hands. He first sliced through its legs, causing the humanoid machine to kneel on the ground. Next, the Paladin capitulated its head from its body and it fell completely on the ground, causing the ground to shake stronger that Yuya, Sora, and the Obelisk Forces must stepped backwards as not to get crushed. Lastly, Enlightenment Paladin thrust down with both swords pointing at the laying Chaos Giant below and stabbed it, delivering the finishing blow.

 **OBELISK YELLOW : 3600 = 3350**

"And then I activate Enlightenment Paladin's Effect! I inflict the ATK of the Monster that was destroyed as damage to the player!"

Obelisk Yellow paled and took a step back. "Chaos Giant's ATK is…4500…!"

Enlightenment Paladin joined the tip of its blades and unleashed a green blast from the blade that hit the Obelisk Yellow, sending him flying to the tree behind him and he fell unconscious.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 3350 = 0**

"Now…you're the only one left." Yuya said menacingly at the Obelisk Red, who shrieked. "I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes ran towards the last remaining Obelisk Force. Using its tail, the red dragonn sent him to the ground near his defeated teammates.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 700 = 0**

Just when Sora was abut to let out a sigh of relief the moment Obelisk Force were sent back, Yuya turned to Sora with the same eyes he gave to the Obelisk Force, giving Sora quite a shiver for a moment. Even though their enemies have been defeated, Yuya's Duel Disk was still active, which means Yuya still wanted to continue the Duel. Seeing the look on Yuya's face, Sora didn't need to ask.

"I don't know what's going on, but snap out of it! You said you're going to protect Yuzu and Serena, right!?" Sora reminded Yuya.

"Yuzu…" Hearing Yuzu's name, Yuya's body relaxed a bit. This didn't last long. Another headache attacked him. Yuya clutched his head tightly and fell on his knees from the pain all the while groaning in pain.

"Yuya!" Sora rushed towards Yuya, removing his Deck from his Duel Disk to end the Duel, deactivating the Action Field.

At the same time, back at the three-way Battle Royal Duel between Serena, Yugo, and Yuri, the Academia Duelist continued his Turn after his Effect damage was foiled by both Serena's Action Cards.

"I activate Trap Card, Call of the Living Dead! I can Special Summon 1 Monster on my Graveyard that just destroyed this Turn. I Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starve Venom reappeared on the Field. As it did so, Serena's bracelet was blinking again. Yuri then turned towards Serena as he began his Turn. "My Turn! Draw! I I activate Quick-Play Spell, Poison of the Old Man! I can either gain 1200 LP or inflict 800 damage to my opponent. I choose the second Effect and inflict 800 damage to Serena!"

 **SERENA LP: 2000 = 1200**

"And then, I attack Serena directly!"

Before Serena could jump to look for Action Card, Yugo activated his Continuous Trap Card's Effect that negated the attack. "Burning Sonic's Effect! I negate Starve Venom's attack!" Yugo declared, saving Serena from defeat. He then turned to Serena.

"Now we're even. Don't get me wrong! I'll defeat you too later!" Yugo said as the glow in his eyes diminished.

"Yugo…" Serena could feel that Yugo wasn't still his usual self. But there was no mistake. He started to regain himself. The normal Yugo started to coming back. Not only that, the hole that was in the sky also started to disappear as well.

"Both of you are tagging now?" Yuri questioned, raising his brow while his smirk returned. Like Yugo, the glow in his eyes also diminished.

"We're not! I will take down both of you!" Yugo denied.

"Well, that's fine by me. I'll defeat both of you anyway. I Set one card and end my Turn."

Seeing Yuri also started to behaving like his normal self, Serena glanced towards Yuya across them. She gasped when she saw Yuya kneeling while holding head. Hearing his groan and Sora and Reira's worried face confirmed that Yuya was really in pain at the moment. She must end this Duel as quickly as possible. Since they still not their normal selves, in the end she must defeat them both.

"My Turn! I Set Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1) and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5)! I can Summon Level 2 to 4 Monsters simultaneously! Appear, my monsters!"

Two monsters appeared on Serena's Field. First was Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4), a humaoid female fox-like Monster. Second was Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4), a Monster that resembled a girl wearing a cape with patterns like a kaleido.

"I activate Moonlight Tiger's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can target 1 Moonlight Fusion Monster in Graveyard and Special Summon it with its Effect negated. I Special Summon Moonlight Cat Dancer from Graveyard!"

Serena's ace Monster, Cat Dancer, reappeared on the Field.

"And then I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my hand or or my Field! I Fuse Moonlight Cat Dancer and Moonlight Crimson Fox! "

Cat Dancer and Crimson Fox swirled together into the Fusion vortex while Serena beginning her summoning chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Fox with blazing flame! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)"

A black skin woman with short hair and panther ears wearing panther claws with yellow rings around her wrists and panther feet appeared on the Field.

"I activate Moonlight Crimson Fox's Effect. When this card leaves the Field by a card Effect, I can target one face-up Monster my opponent controls and make its ATK 0 until the end of this Turn! I choose Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 = 0)! And Panther Dancer can attack all my opponents' Monsters twice each! Battle! Go, Panther Dancer! First attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri was clearly an enemy that must be defeated, so Serena decided to focus on defeating him first before she focused on fully bringing Yugo back to normal. Even if she lost against Yugo, at least she won't be carded. Yuri, on the other hand, if they lost against him, not onlye she will be taken to Academia, Yugo will be carded as well. For this reason, defeating the biggest threat comes first.

"I activate Trap Card, Draining Shield! When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, the attack is negated and I gain LP equal to the attacking Monster's ATK!" Yuri opened his face-down Trap Card.

Moonlight Panther Dancer's claw was deflected by a Shield protecting Starve Venom, and worse, Yuri's LP significantly increased as well.

 **YURI LP: 200 = 3000**

"But Panther Dancer can still attack one more time! You can't block this one!" Serena continued with her attack.

"Have you forgotten Starve Venom's Effect?" Yuri questioned the girl.

"As if! When Starve Venom is destroyed, it will destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field and inflict damage to the opposing sides, right?" Serena answered Yuri's question with annoyed tone.

"Correct~!" Yuri said back, confirming her answer.

However, a confident smile then formed on Serena's face. "Too bad for you, but Moonlight Phanter Dancer cannot be destroyed by any card's Effect!"

Moonlight Panther Dancer attacked Starve Venom once more. This time, with nothing protecting the dragon, Phanter Dancer could proceed its attack without a problem, piercing its claw right through the violet poisonous dragon that roared in pain in respond to the attack.

At that moment, however, the second Phanter Dancer pierced its claw into Starve Venom's chest, Serena's bracelet suddenly no longer blinking, but was shining brightly, enveloping the entire Field into a bright bluish light. It was so bright that Sora and Reira, who saw it, must covered their eyes completely. As the light continue to get brighter, Yuri and Yugo suddenly fell on their knees while holding their heads and groaning in pain due to a severe headache that attacked them.

"What's going on?!" Before Serena could think further, flashes of images suddenly came into her mind. It wasn't so clear. It was like a broken video recording. Her vision became blurry as the images continued to flash in her head, and she eventually also fell on her kneel while holding her head with her right hand and her left hand holding the ground to make sure she didn't fall completely.

"Ugh…what is this…" Yuri muttered painfully as flashes of images came non-stop inside his mind. When he heard a thud, he glanced and saw Serena kneeling like he and Yugo did.

" _Let's become a Pro Duelist together, Z***"_

Yuri gasped when he heard the familiar yet unfamiliar voice inside his head. Serena's form suddenly changed into that of a girl. A few years older than Serena. Her face was obscured, but she has long brown hair that she tied into two. She was referring to someone else's name, but yet she was facing and talking to him as if he was the said person.

"Who…?"

He then felt something hovering over him. He tried to look up, but the pain was unbearable. When his vision started to get blurry and he lost his balance, this something prevented him from falling. When he regained his vision, he realized that what stopping him from falling was a hand. A huge hand that he knew too well belonging to whom. His entire body was then covered by another body, as if trying to protect him.

"Starve…Venom…?"

Was Yuri's last word before everything became black.

 **TOWN – TOPS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

The people of Tops were spending their nights normally until a moment ago they saw a huge giant Duel Monster appeared from Commons area that they recognized as the same Monster belonged to Dennis Macfield that he used during the Friendship Cup First Round against Shun Kurosaki. People started to gather, trying to see and find out what happened until it suddenly disappeared. Many began to speculate the sudden appearance of the Monster, most thinking it is part of the show just like the men in blue clothes who arrived earlier.

Their laughters, however, were not heard anymore the moment a large group of Commons arrived. The town that was filled with cheers and laughters just a few moments ago quickly turned into battlefield. The Tops were running away from the rebelling Commons. The bitterness and hatred the oppressed Commons have bottled up for years are now unleashed. They took anything that they could use as weapons to break everything related to Tops. They destroyed anything what they viewed as Tops.

Tops mercilessly orcatrized them for years, treating them like some trash. They imprisoned them even though they didn't do anything out of whim. So why should they show mercy to them now? They didn't deserve it. They must pay for what they have done for all those years. That was the thought all the rebellious Commons were sharing.

"Attack! This is the time for our revolution!"

"We'll create a truly equal society!"

"Don't let a single one of them escape!"

Swears, curses, various voices of anger from Commons were heard throughout the whole town.

Responding to their rebellion, the Securities were dispatched. The two strongholds finally met face to face, both side already prepared with their Duel Disks and Monsters. Their clash started with a cry of battle led by Shinji Weber, one of Crow's close friends. Both were at standoof. Both sides suffered losses. They didn't bother about times nor their surroundings anymore. Only the enemies in front of them who were getting in their way.

"Keep attacking! Crush the Tops' dogs!"

"Take them down using any means necessary! They are all criminals!"

All those cries, shouts, screams, all were silenced when the ground was shaking. For a moment, they thought it was an earthquake. That was until they saw the same Monster they saw in the Friendship Cup two days ago and last night in the Commons area was standing towering them, Antique Gear Chaos Giant. To their great shock, there were more than one of them. Together with the Duel Monster were the group of men in black clothes wearing silver mask.

"Who ae you guys?! Are you guys with Tops?!" One of Commons questioned them.

Instead of answering his question, the man in blue outfit raised his Duel Disk and enveloped the Commons in a purple light. The next thing happened was, the Commons was turned into a card. Everybody were too shocked to utter a word of the unbelievable thing that just happened right in front of them. The man picked the carded Commons and showed it to everyone present with a wicked smile.

"You guys are also going to become like this."

And with that, all of the Chaos Giants unleashed powerful blasts that destroyed their surroundings. Screams of terror filled the air. The two strongholds were scattered and carded one by one. However, there were many who decided to fight back.

Amongst the battles, stood Barrett, checking the perimeter. He was then approached by his subordinates.

"Captain Barrett! We have received report that Sora Shiun'in has betrayed us!"

"What?!" Barrett looked at his subordinate in disbelieve.

"Yes! He assisted the Lancers in protecting Serena-sama from our squad!" The Obelisk Force confirmed.

"The information regarding Yuzu Hiiragi was also a false information that he gave to mislead us, Captain!" Another Obelisk Force added.

Barrett thought of Sora. Now that he tought more carefully, he has sensed something unusual in Sora's behaviour. He didn't give it much thought before because he was deeply focusing himself on the mission given to him. But to think that one of Academia's top students decided to betray them…

"Where are they now?" Barrett asked.

"We suddenly lost communication with our men. I'm afraid they were most likely have been defeated by the Lancers and the traitor. But we received report about sighting of Chaos Giant at the south."

"Very well. All of you continue with the subjugation. I will personally find Serena-sama and the traitor. Keep me in touch if there is any change or further development." Barrett gave his order.

"Yes, Sir!" The Obelisk Force saluted before excusing themselves.

Barrett turned towards south of the Commons area. He stared at it for a few seconds before finally making his way there.

"This time…I will fulfil the Professor's order…!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

As the City is driven into chaos due to Academia's invasion, Roget announced a Martial Law to take control of the situation. The Lancers who are separated got into the crossfire with Reiji finally joining the battle after making a big decision.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PREDATOR POTION**_ **: If you controls a Predator Plants Monster, you can activate this card; Gain 600 LP and able to draw two cards.**

 _ **SEED OF STRENGTH**_ **: If you activated Predator Potion, you can activate this Magic Card, from your hand. You can increase one Predator Plants Monster's ATK equal to the LP increased by Predator Potion.**

 _ **SYNCHRO DRAIN**_ **: Equip this card to a Synchro Monster you control; the equipped Monster will gain 700 ATK, and if the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, you will gain LP double of the damage taken by your opponent. This effect last until the end of Turn.**

 _ **SYNCHRO SURVIVAL**_ **: When you receive a damage that will end your LP, you can send this card to the Graveyard and gain 200 LP after the damage calculation.**

 **And if you noticed changes in Effects of the Anime/TCG/OCG cards, I changed it for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

 **So, how do you think about this chapter? Are the Duels good? And I forgot to explain this in the previous chapter. The reason I chose Enlightenment Paladin to defeat Chaos Giant was because I feel it's a waste that Enlightenment Paladin was only used thrice in the anime (one off screen) That's why I decided to give it more appearances, at the very least until Synchro Arc ends.**

 **I don't really like the fact that Serena, Rin, and Ruri's bracelets have no power whatsoever. It feels like Yuzu is the only one doing the job. That's why I decided to make their bracelets have powers too in this fanfic. Thank you to Aramire77 too for allowing this. Starve Venom is the only dragon whose attack and effect were not named. It just doesn't sit well with me, so I decided to give them names. Hope it's not so weird.**

 **In case anyone wondering why I made Yugo and Yuri didn't Summon their dragons early in the Duel, it's because I also want to show them use their other monsters. I know the dragons are important and all, and I also like them, but I don't think that means I should just ignore the other monsters.**

 **Regarding the outcome of Yuri vs Yugo vs Serena Duel, that will be explained in the next chapter. Speaking about that, have I done well writing Serena in this chapter? I wanted to make her more capable, but did I overdid it? Or not strong enough?**

 **Please leave a review so I can improve myself.**


	5. Loss

**Thank you for _thetiger39_ , _ImageGirl-Li'Chan_ , _HelenTheMoon_ , _dvdryms_ , _nightshroud96_ , _StrikeDragoon_ , and _Infinite neos_ for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well~!**

* * *

 **ABANDONED PARK – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya continued to groan in pain as flashes of images came into his mind, and he heard voices that somehow was familiar yet not. The pain was unbearable that he couldn't even hear Sora's voice who continuously calling out his name. When he opened his eyes a little, he saw Serena, Yugo, and Yuri also experiecing the same thing as him based on the position they were in. And this might be just him seeing things due to the pain, but he saw Starve Venom covering its master's body with its own as if protecting him.

He couldn't think further when the pain returned two folds and he was close to passing out. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to disappear. He just wanted this pain to disappear.

"…ya!"

A familiar voice reached his ear just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore. It was quite far, but he could hear it. He recognized it too well whose voice it was. After all, they have been together since childhood. That voice was always there to help him, to support him when he was having his hard times. And that voice was his main reason why he crossed dimension. Why he continued fighting.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned to his right side to see the owner of the voice approaching him. His vision was quite blurry, but he could see the worry and frantic look on her face as she rushed towards him. All of a sudden, there was a bright pink light coming from her that blocked his field of vision. And then, the pain disappeared. It was relieving that he has been freed from that pain. That relief though, became the very caused he finally blacked out, but not before muttering the name of the owner of the voice who was rushing to him.

"Yuzu…"

"Yuya!" Sora caught Yuya before he fell to the ground. He turned across to find Yugo and Yuri have disappared, there was only Serena alone who seemed to have recovered and started to get on her feet.

"Sora, what happened?!" Yuzu asked as she kneeled to check on the unconscious Yuya.

"I don't really know myself. He suddenly acted weird and then passed out after being in pain." Sora answered to his worried pink-haired friend.

"Is Yuya okay?" Serena asked, heading to them with Reira.

"He just pass out. Fortunately there's no injury. But what happened to Yugo and Yuri?" Sora asked back, not seeing the two look-alikes.

"I don't know. This bracelet suddenly was shining and then the two of them were in pain like Yuya did before they just suddenly disappeared when Yuzu arrived." Serena said as she looked at her bracelet.

Hearing about the bracelet, Yuzu turned to Serena. "Your bracelet was also shining?"

"Also? You mean, yours too?" Serena looked at Yuzu's bacelet.

A sound of explosion interrupted them. They turned to where the explosion came from and were pale shocked to saw more than Antique Gear Chaos Giants standing at the town of Tops above. Some of them even jumped down to the Commons area they were at the moment.

"This is bad! Let's get out of here first! I'll explain everything on our way! Right now, we need to find a temporary place to hide!" Sora ushered the rest of the group, holding Yuya with Serena's help as they left the park.

 **CAPITAL BUILDING – TOPS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Reiji and the Executive Council were watching through the monitor as City were driven into chaos by the arrival of Academia army. They watched as the Academia soldiers mercilessly turned the people of City into cards whether they are women, children, or elderly. Both normal citizens and Duelist like. Above that was once a luxurious city were covered in flames, while below that once was comparable to a slum has turned similar to the very trash bin that people above often referred it.

"Academia has began their attack. Fortunately, we have Securities controlled by Roget in front of this building. I'm sure they'll protect us for the time being. Right, President?" Azul said.

"Yes. Indeed." White Taki replied.

Reiji stared at the Councils. As they have said, the Securities turned their attentions to the incoming Academia Soldiers, and they started duelling. He discreetly stared back at the Councils again who remained calm and were sitting comfortably in their thrones despite the dire situation. They were confident that they will be safe. Most likely because he was with them. They were sure that if by a chance the Academia soldiers managed to break through, he will protect them.

Reiji fixed his glasses. Everything was clear now. Now he knew what he must do.

"Where are you going?"

"To the observation room. We need to know the areas that have been occupied by Academia to understand more of the situation so we can coordinate the proper strategy." Reiji smoothly answered.

On his way to the room, Reiji brought out the flashdisk inside his pocket. His mind has made up now. This might be a gamble to take. There was no guarantee this could work. But at the same time, he also believed that this was the best course of action. This was the right decision for everyone. For both Lancers and the people of City.

Reaching the room, Reiji inserted the flashdisk into the only computer in the room and started typing. It was a good thing that he had prepared for this.

 **EAST – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Chaos Giant with Raid Raptors – Satellite Canon Falcon!" Shun declared as his Monster destroyed the giant Monster, defeating the Obelisk Force controlling it.

"This was the fifth one already…" Crow commented.

"To think that Academia decided to attack now of all times." Tsukikage added while looking at their surroundings.

"This is no time to be separated. Let's regroup with everyone. Tsukikage, call our comrades." Shun told the ninja.

"Understood." Tsukikage deactivated his Duel Disk and pressed Gongenzaka's Disk number.

"This is no time for rebellion. We need to make people of City to work together and drive out Academia. I need to find Shinji and convince him!" Crow stated. He was very worried for his close friends…and especially the children. They were with Tokumatsu and the others, and he trusted them to protect the children, so they should be fine. Still, he couldn't help but worrying.

"To do that, we have to keep defeating them as we make our way." Shun said, motioning his head to another squad of Academia Duelists wearing red coloured uniform who were advancing towards them.

"No matter how many times they're coming at us, we'll defeat them!" Crow once again prepared his Duel Disk, determined to break them through and go to where his friends are.

 **NORTH – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"Battle! I attack directly with Abyss Actor – Big Star and Abyss Actor – Devil Heel!" Sawatari declared, ordering his Monsters to attack the defenseless Academia soldiers in yellow and red uniforms, defeating them.

"And then I attack directly with Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka declared as well once Sawatari ended his Turn, attacking the defenseless Academia soldier in blue uniform, defeating him.

"There's no end to them. Just what the hell is going here!?" Sawatari questioned in exasperation.

"From the looks of it, Academia are invading this dimension." Gongenzaka stated while seeing the Duels that happened at the same around them.

"First is Commons rebellion and now this. This is the worst." Sawatari commented.

"Are you guys okay?" Gongenzaka asked Tokumatsu and the children who were behind him.

"Yeah. I managed to drive the Academia away while protecting the children. But still, we have to get out of here and regroup with everyone. We also must convince everyone to fight together against Academia. This is no time worry about being Tops or Commons." Tokumatsu said to the two teens, the children also nodding in agreement with him.

"Yeah. Tsukikage said that he and the others are on their way here. Until then, we best hold our ground. I'll also try to contact Yuya–"

"Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka halted his finger that was about to press the number of Yuya's Disk when he heard his name being called. He and the rest turned to see Yuzu rushing towards them with Yuya, Serena, Reira, and Sora in tow.

"Yuzu!" Gongenzaka smiled when he saw his childhood friend who he has been looking for. "I'm glad you're okay! We've been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry. But more importantly, we have to tell Reiji Akaba and the others! Academia is planning to completely subjugate this dimension!" Yuzu informed in hasty tone.

"So my fear was true…" Gongenzaka frowned at the information.

"Speaking about Academia…" Sawatari turned his attention to Sora who was still holding the unconscious Yuya with Serena and glared at him. "Why is he here!? He is an enemy!"

Sora shuddered and frowned as Sawatari was pointing at him with hostility, but didn't say anything to retort.

"That's not it, Sawatari! Sora has been protecting me when I was about to be captured by Security! He also helped Yuya and Yugo to protect Serena and Reira from Obelisk Force! He is our ally!" Yuzu came between Sora and Sawatari, defending the younger boy.

Seeing this unfold, the children also followed Yuzu to defend Sora.

"That's right! Sora is not an enemy! It was thanks to his help we can get to the Underground Facility in the first place!" Amanda said in Sora's defense.

"Yeah! Sora is no longer with Academia for sure!" Frank also added firmly.

Sawatari was taken aback by the defense that Sora received. But he won't back down either. He couldn't trust the boy after what he had done in Maiami Championship.

"He could've just pretending to help and then stab us in the back when he has the chance!" Sawatari said insistently, glarring daggers at the children who won't back down either and were glaring back.

"…Believe in Sora…"

Yuya said weakly as he opened his eyes. He slowly standing by himself, assuring Serena and Sora who were still holding them that he was okay now. He turned to the doubting Sawatari.

"Sora has completely cut off his ties with Academia. He helped me and Yugo defeating the Obelisk Force who were after Serena. He is a friend. I trust him." Yuya said with resolute face.

Yuya's sharp eyes and straight figure was all that was needed to convince Gongenzaka. "If Yuya said that Sora is not an enemy, then I, the man Gongenzaka will trust Sora. Sawatari, you have no choice in the matter!"

"To be honest I still can't trust him either. But I trust Yuya's judgment." Serena also joined in.

Seeing he was lost in number, Sawatari turned away, corssing his arms and pouted, begrudgingly accepted the supposedly former Academia Duelist…for now that is.

"By the way, you mentioned about Yugo, but where is he?" Sawatari shifted the subject.

"During the Duel, he got transported to the other side of the City. Earlier, we received a message from him. He said he is fine and will go look for our other comrades." Serena explained. It was a good thing that Yuya, Yugo, and Sora exchanged their contact info when they were on their way to the park.

"Yuya! Are you okay now?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I'm also glad you're okay, Yuzu…" Yuya smiled in relief at his childhood friend.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we must regroup with the others now." Tokumatsu reminded them of the situation.

Suddenly, multiple holograms of Roget appeared throughout the City, stopping the Duels for a moment as the Director of Security spoke,

"Attention all citizens of the City. I am Jean-Michel Roget, the Director of Public Safety. In response to the riots being caused by Commons and invaders from outside in multiple areas, I have received an overwhelming amount of requests from the Tops to maintain the security of this City."

Roget explained what happened after the Commons were rebelling, which was worsened by Academia's sudden invasion. When the City started to turn into chaos, he admitted that he was panicking for a moment. Most of plan that he had arranged to fight against Academia have been crushed. But he could still fix this. All the Securities are still in his control and so does Sergey. It's still not too late. He will win and become the king of this dimension.

"And thus, I now declare martial law."

The announcement took everyone by shock.

"As of this moment, all laws are null and void. All forms of jurisdiction and administration of justice are under my authority. Citizens of Tops may take shelter in Duel Palace, the Securities will ensure your safety."

"Only Tops? And martial law at this time? Has he lost it already?" Sawatari couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With all this happening so fast, this seems to be his last resort." Serena guessed.

Another squad of Academia came towards them again, alarming the Lancers. The children, now including Reira who was still exhausted from all the Duels and running at the same time, once again hide themselves behind some boxes while the Lancers prepared to Duel again.

"Yuzu, Serena, you guys stand–"

Yuzu and Serena stepped in the front with their Duel Disks activated, ignoring Yuya who was confused by their action.

"We can protect ourselves." Serena said confidently.

"We can do this together, Yuya." Yuzu said to Yuya, her resolve evident in her eyes and voice.

Yuya stared at them for a moment before finally nodding. He stood between the two of them and activated his Duel Disk as the Academia soldiers also did the same. Tokumatsu, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari were facing the Obelisk Force who were coming from their right side. Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, and Sora were facing against Obelisk Force coming from the other side.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn!" Yuya started. "Using Scale 3 Anthitesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!"

Three Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Monkey Board (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 6 / PS: 1), Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4).

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card 1st Movement Solo! If I control no Monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster or lower Melodius Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!"

Yuzu summoned a Monster resembling a green skin long red haired woman with her eyes covered by yellow handkerchief wearing blue and orang coloured armor with long dress beneath it appeared on the Field.

"And then, from my hand, I Summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva! (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)" Yuzu summoned another Melodious Monster that resembled a girl Chinese outfit that true to her name, was holding a red coloured Chau gong and its stick.

"I activate Soprano's Monster Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monster from my hand or my other side of Field as Fusion Material! I Fuse Soprano and Tamtam! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint! (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)"

An angel-like Monster with silver hair and blue eyes wearing blue sleeveless and neckless dress and pink coloured shawl with her feet covered by a giant flower beneath her emerged from the Fusion fortex.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

"My Turn! Using Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1) and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can Summon Level 2 to 4 Monsters simultaneously! Appear, my monsters!"

Two monsters appeared on Serena's Field. Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4) and Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4).

"I activate Moonlight Kaleido Chick's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, I can send 1 Moonlight Monster from Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Kaleido Chick can be treated as that Monster! I send Moonlight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Due to its effect, Kaleido Chick is treated as Cat Dancer!"

Serena then pointed her right hand upwards towards Moonlight Wolf in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my hand or or my Field! I Fuse Moonlight Kaleido Chick that is treated as Cat Dancer and Moonlight Crimson Fox! "

Kaleido Chick and Crimson Fox swirled together into the Fusion vortex while Serena beginning her summoning chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Fox with blazing flame! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)"

Panther Dancer emerged from the Fusion vortex.

"I end my Turn." Serena concluded.

"Hmph. You guys could've just used those Monsters to attack us while we haven't started our Turn yet. Or you think it'll be unfair? What a fool." Obelisk Green said with mocking tone.

"We're not going to stoop so low to defeat our opponents without giving them any chance. Don't compare us to cowards like you guys." Serena retorted sharply.

"This is war, Serena-sama. Such naïve thinking has no place in a war." Obelisk Red responded to Serena's retort.

"Either way, we're going to defeat every last one of you!" Sora replied and then started his Turn. "My Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card, Fusion! I Fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreads everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear! (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)"

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." Sora concluded.

"You're going to regret not attacking us while you have the chance. My Turn! I activate Magic Card Fusion! I Fuse two Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Come forth! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5)"

Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog appeared on the field.

"I Set one card and end my Turn." Obelisk Red ended his Turn, allowing the Obelisk Yellow to start his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card Fusion! I Fuse three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7)"

The three-headed Hound Dog appeared on the Field. The Obelisk Yellow then pointed at Bloom Diva and commenced Battle Phase. "I attack Bloom Diva with Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

"I activate Bloom Diva's Effect! If this card battles a Special Summoned Monster, it cannot be destroyed by Battle and my opponent takes any battle damage that I would have taken from this battle! Your Monster will also be destroyed! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared.

Following the Effect, Bloom Diva was not destroyed when the three headed Hound Dog attacked it, its attack being blocked by the Melodius Saint's shout and was then destroyed.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I Set one card and end my Turn." Obelisk Yellow ended his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card Antique Gear Double Imitate! I can Special Summon two Antique Gear Monsters in the Graveyard with their Effects negated! I Special Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) and Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

Antique Gear Hound Dog and Triple Bite Hound Dog were revived from the Graveyard.

"I activate Magic Card, Fusion! I Fuse Antique Gear Hound Dog and Anitque Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! Come forth! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)"

Following Obelisk Green's order, the three headed Hound Dog with different colour and bigger stature appeared on the Field.

"When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can halve my opponents' LP!"

 **YUYA, YUZU, SERENA, SORA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissors Bear with Ultimate Hound Dog!" Obelisk Green declared.

"I activate Trap Card, Death-Toy Backup! If a "Death-Toy" monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, that monster is not destroyed, also it gains 800 ATK! (Death-Toy Scissor Bear ATK: 2200 = 3000)" Sora activated one of his face down cards, preventing Scissor Bear's destruction.

"But you still take damage!" Obelisk Green reminded.

 **SORA LP : 2000 = 1400**

"That's not all, Ultimate Gear Hound Dog can attack up to 3 times for each Battle Phase! Now I attack Entermate Silver Claw!"

Ultimate Gear Hound Dog shifted its target to Yuya's Monster. Yuya jumped for another Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! My Monster is not destroyed and the battle damage I took is halved!"

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1500**

"I can still attack one more time! I attack Silver Claw once more!" Obelisk Green ordered his Monster to attack again.

Before Yuya could jump for another Action Card, Yuzu beat him to it. She jumped and took an Action Card and activated it to protect Yuya.

"Action Magic! Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuzu declared, stopping the Hound Dog's attack.

"Thanks, Yuzu! Nice safe!" Yuya gave Yuzu a thumb up, which she returned with a peace sign.

"I have your back!" Yuzu replied.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." Obelisk Green gave an annoyed look as he ended his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Synthesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can change a Monster's Level to the same Level as another Monster of the Field! I make Monkey Board's Level the same as Silver Claw! (Moneky Board LV: 6 = 4)"

With two Level 4 Monsters present at the Field, Yuzu, Serena, and Sora already knew what he was planning to do.

"I Overlay Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Monkey Board! From pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of revolution! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)"

Dark Rebellion appeared on the Field, roaring together with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By using two Overlay Units, I can halve my opponent's Monster's ATK and add that halved ATK to Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 = 4700)! Treason Discharge!" Yuya targeted Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (ATK: 2800 = 1400) and Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1400 = 700).

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"I open a Continuous Trap Card! Fusion Trench! Monsters cannot attack except Fusion Monster!" Obelisk Red opened his Trap Card, preventing Dark Rebellion from attacking.

"With this your Pendulum and Xyz Monsters cannot attack us." Obelisk Yellow told Yuya.

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion and Ultimate Hound Dog's ATKs returned to normal." Yuya concluded reluctantly.

"Don't worry Yuya. The three of us are Fusion users after all. You can leave this to us." Yuzu assured her friend. "My Turn! I attack Ultimate Hound Dog with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared Battle Phase.

Bloom Diva unleashed a shout from her mouth that resembled a whirlwind that pushing back Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog.

"And then I activate Quick-Play Spell, Pianissimo! I change Bloom Diva's ATK to 100 (ATK: 1000 = 100) until the end of this Turn and it cannot be destroyed! Due to Bloom Diva's Effect, your Monster is destroyed and receive the damage I should've take!"

The Ultimate Hound Dog was finally destroyed, the shockwave caused Obelisk Green to fell on his back .

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 4000 = 1300**

"At this moment! I activate Reverse Trap Antique Gear Rebirth Fusion! If an Antique Gear Monster leaves the Field by opponent's card Effect, I can Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and it is treated as a Fusion Summon!" Obelisk Yellow activated his face-down card he had Set.

The moment Ultimate Hound Dog was destroyed, a Fusion vortex appeared above them and a huge leg started to came out from the vortex as Obelisk Yellow began his chant.

"Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)"

Chaos Giant made its appearance, causing the ground to shake.

"I end my Turn…" Yuzu said as she uncomfortably looking at the gigantic Monster hovering over her. The first time she saw it was when Dennis Summoned it during his Duel against Shun in Friendship Cup. It was playing with Revolution Falcon instead of destroying it immediately. So cruel.

"My Turn! I attack Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Moonlight Panther Dancer can attack twice per Turn!" Serena began her Battle Phase.

"I open Trap Card! Fusion Dispersal! Panther Dancer is returned to Extra Deck and the Monsters used as Fusion Materials are Summoned back to your Field and you'll take damage equal to the Monster with highest ATK that was used as Fusion Material!" Obelisk Green opened his Trap Card.

"You think the same trick will work on me twice!? I activate Trap Card, Moonlight Ignition! I can negate an activation of a Trap Card and Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard!"

Fusion Dispersal was destroyed and Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 200 / LV: 7) was Special Summoned to the Field. Serena praised herself inwardly. After finding out during the Maiami Championship that the Obelisk Force has known before hand of her Deck as he said himself, she has added several new cards to prevent the same thing from happening. And she has also arranged her Deck with little bit change of strategy.

"With your Trap Card destroyed, Moonlight Panther Dancer's attack continue! Go!"

Panther Dancer slashed its claw at Double Bite Hound Dog, causing it to cry out in pain. Due to the Moonlight Monster's Effect, the first attack didn't destroy it, but decreasing the Obelisk Red's Monster.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 4000 = 2600**

And then, when it went for the second attack, Panther Dancer destroyed the double-headed Hound Dog for good.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 2600 = 1200**

"I activate a Continuous Trap Card, Antique Gear Reborn! Once per Turn, if I control no Monster I can target 1 Antique Gear Monster that was sent to the Graveyard and Special Summon it with its ATK increased by 200! Come forth! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Obelisk Red revived Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 2800 = 3000).

"And then I activate another Trap Card Antique Gear Support! If I Special Summoned an Antique Gear Monster, I can send this card from my hand to Graveyard and Special Summon another Antique Gear Monster from Graveyard with its effect negated! Return! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" Obelisk Red revived Ultimate Hound Dog again.

Seeing the revived Monsters' ATK were higher and the same as Phanter Dancer, Serena shifted her attention to Obelisk Green. "Hmph. And then I attack you directly with Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena pointed at Obelisk Green, who soon received a powerful kick from Cat Dancer and once again was sent lying on his back on the ground.

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 1300 = 1100**

"I end my Turn." Serena concluded.

"My Turn!" Sora looked at the card he drew and then stared at the two Continuous Trap Cards that Obelisk Red has on his Field. After thinking between the two, he has decided. "From my hand, I activate Magic Card, Remove Trap! I can select one face-up Trap Card on my opponent's Field and destroy it! I choose Fusion Trench!"

Obelisk Red's Fusion Trench was destroyed, allowing Monsters outside Fusion Monsters to attack again.

"Battle! I attack directly with Death-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora pointed at Obelisk Green and attacked him with the Death-Toy Monster.

"I activate Trap Card, Antique Gear Reflection!" Obelisk Green activated his other face-down Trap Card. "When my opponent declared an attack, I can Special Summon 1 Antique Gear Monster with the same name as any Antique Gear Monster present on the Field. I choose Antique Gear Chaos Giant!"

Another Antique Gear Chaos Giant emerged on the Field, much to the horror of Yuya and his comrades who have no Monsters with ATK higher than the gigantic Monster.

"You can't do anything anymore! Now end your Turn and we'll finish you off in the next Turn!"

"…I end my Turn…" Sora concluded.

"My Turn! I attack all of your Monsters with Antique Gear Chaos Giant!" Obelisk Red declared Battle Phase.

Yuya noticed an Action Card not far behind him. He did a somersault to pick the Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic! Blind Blizzard! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuya

"Stubborn aren't you. Fine then. You'll get defeated eventually. I end my Turn." Obelisk Red ended his Turn, nodding to Obelisk Yellow.

"Battle! I also attack with Antique Gear Chaos Giant!" Obelisk Yellow also did the same thing as Obelisk Red did.

This time, Yuzu activated her Trap Card. "I activate a Trap Card, Melodious Barrier! I pay half of my LP and all damage is reduced to 0 until the end of this Turn!"

 **YUZU LP: 2000 = 1000**

"Feel free to struggle pointlessly. As long as there are Chaos Giants in our side, you won't stand a chance." Obelisk Yellow said before ending his Turn.

"I guess giving them one last Turn wouldn't be so bad. They'll be defeated anyway." Obelisk Green said as he began his Turn. "I activate Magic Card, Antique Gear Imitate! I can Special Summon 1 Antique Gear Monster from Graveyard! I Summon Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"

The two-headed Hound Dog was revived again on the Field.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissor Bear with Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Obelisk Green ordered the three-headed Hound Dog to destroy the Death-Toy Monster.

Sora was about to jump for Action Card, but one of Chaos Giants stepped its huge feet on the ground, shaking the ground and Sora lost his balance. That moment was enough time for Triple Bite Hound Dog to destroy Scissors Bear.

 **SORA LP: 1400 = 600**

"Next, I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Ultimate Hound Dog!" Ultimate Hound Dog attacked the Moonlight Monster. Like the previous attack, Chaos Giant interfere with Serena's attempt to get an Action Card, preventing her from getting an Action Card that could save her.

 **SERENA LP: 2000 = 1600**

"Just one attack and all of you will be finished. You guys better cherished your last Turns and say goodbye to each other while you can. I set 1 card and end my Turn." Obelisk Green ended his Turn.

Meanwhile, the children were watching quietly from behind the boxes, making sure they were able to see the Duel without being seen. Seeing the scene in front of them, they couldn't help but be afraid and worried. The City was still fine until this morning, but now it was like a Hell on Earth.

"Is Crow still not here yet…?" Tanner asked, missing their Guardian so badly.

"I'm sure he will be here soon at any time! There is nothing we can do, so we have to wait." Frank told the younger boy.

"Yuya and the others will defeat them soon and then we can see Crow again, so don't worry…" Amanda said despite the fear in her tone. She held her hand tightly, trying to stop herself from trembling in fear.

As if answering their prayer, the three children heard the voice they have been longing to hear. They came out a bit from their hiding place to see the owner of the voice, and they were overjoyed to see that the owner of the voice was precisely the person they were waiting for. They could see his figure running towards them.

"Crow!" The children said in chorus at the sight of their Guardian and older brother figure.

Crow, with Shun and Tsukikage behind him, noticed the children and were glad that they were safe. He knew he could trusted his comrades to protect them. However, this thought was quickly ceased when Tanner all of a sudden left his hiding place to approach him despite Frank and Amanda's attempt to stop him.

"Wait! Tanner don't come here–" Crow shouted at the boy.

There was an explosion not far from the hiding place. A thick black smoke came between them that covered their line of vision. When the smoke started to dissipate, Crow could see two shillouettes. One tall shillouette and one small shillouette. When it finally became clearer, Crow, for the first time in his life, was beyond scared as he saw an Academia soldier in red uniform standing in front of Tanner who fell on his butt and trembling in fear.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Crow shouted at the top of his lungs towards the Academia soldier who didn't pay him any heed and simply smiling sinisterly at Tanner, his Duel Disk was raised.

"Tanner! Get away from him!" Frank yelled at Tanner.

However, Tanner was too afraid to move. His legs couldn't move an inch and started to cry. He turned his eyes to Crow as his trembling hand tried to reach for his Guardian and older brother figure, looking pleadingly at him. He opened his mouth, uttering the older boy's name in hope he will save him.

"Cro–"

The next thing that happened was a purple light coming out from Academia Soldier's Duel Disk. Tanner was enveloped by the purple light. When the light disappeared, Tanner was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that everyone could see was a single card on the ground where Tanner was sitting. After a second has passed, Tanner's terrified form appeared in the card. The Academia soldier picked the card and a satisfied smile formed in his face.

Crow froze. His eyes continued to see what just happened in disbelief. He couldn't hear anything anymore. Not Frank and Amanda's cries, not the call from his friends, not the explosion, nothing. He could only stare at the card that the Academia soldier was holding and yelling the name of the one inside the card in distress as tears finally formed in his eyes.

"TAAANEEERRRRR!"

 **CAPITAL BUILDING – TOPS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

When Reiji returned from the observation room, instead of standing in his place like he usually did, Reiji went straight to the stairs that lead to the exit of the Capital Building, not even paying a glance towards the confuse Executive Council.

"Where are you going?" Azul asked the Lancers leader.

Reiji didn't answer the question. He continued to walk without turning back.

"Wait right there! This building is surrounded by Security and Academia!" Gael ordered the youth, but again, Reiji didn't pay them any heed, blatantly ignoring their call.

"Are you going to abandon us at time like this?" Azul asked.

"I wonder if this means he is admitting his defeat to Roget, Chairman?" Bordeaux said to the Chairman while watching Reiji's retreating figure.

"I wonder about that…" White Taki simply said with his usual smile.

When Reiji was in front of the door that will lead him outside, Reiji finally turned to the Executive Council.

"I will join the battlefield to help my comrades. And once we stop the conflict at the moment, we Lancers will leave this dimension." Reiji finally declared his intention. For exception of White Taki, the Councils were surprised by his decision.

"What do you mean? You're really going to abandon us? Didn't you come here to gather allies?" Grey questioned.

"As long as we're safe, the City will be stable. Everything has been well that way. We have the highest authority, so we are the ones who can ensure the alliance you're wishing for." Gael told Reiji. Even though his voice was calm, Reiji could feel the sense of urgency in his voice.

"Highest authority. It is true that you all have a great amount of authority. But in the end, you only use it to protect yourselves. That authority has no meaning as far as I concerned." Reiji finally said the opinion he has been keeping inside him.

From the very beginning, he actually knew that the Executive Councils were the type of leaders who only cared about saving their own skin. But at that time, he decided to tolerate that and stayed with them because he thought showing the Lancers' skills as Duelist in Friendship Cup will prove their strength and convince them to work together. But now, even after it came to this chaos, they were still thinking the same thing, only caring for their own status and have no intention to do anything. They all thought it was fine as long as they bet on the winning horse. In the end, they were not so different from Roget.

"And above all, the way you acted is what led the Commons to rioting in the first place. Your act have bottled the hatred and anger the Commons are bearing against Tops, and as the result the hostility between Tops and Commons prevented them from uniting when it's needed. Being blinded by your position, all of you have forgotten one important thing…" Reiji continued as he opened the door.

"In all dimensions, no matter where it is, it's not because the ones who hold highest authority that a country, a world continue to exist. It's because all the people who are living there it continues to exist. As long as we can convince the people of City, even without your help, we can gain new allies."

Reiji turned his back to them once more, Duel Disk activated in preparation to Duel against his enemies who will surely getting in his way. He said one last thing before he finally stepped out from the building,

"Mere observers have no right to decide the future!"

 **NORTH – COMMONS AREA – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya and his friends went still and wide-eyed as they witnessed what happened right in front of them. Everything went so fast that they were too late to react. Tokumatsu, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka who were still Duelling also like they are also halted their Turn from the shock of seeing the boy being sealed into a card. At that moment, each of them thought themselves stupid for not realizing fast enough. They were so focued on the Duel that they have almost forgotten about the children behind them that they were protecting.

"No way… Tanner…!" Yuzu covered her mouth as she began to tear up, crying for the boy who had helped her when she was chased by the Security.

"Tanner…!" Yuya uttered the boy's name in disbelief.

Several laughters broke the tense silence. The Obelisk Force were laughing after seeing the expression on their enemies' faces. It was priceless to them. They laughed as if they have watched a comedy show.

"Foolish brat. Revealing himself like that. But then again, it's not like a prey like him can keep hiding forever." One of them said.

"All of you will share the same fate soon!"

Yuzu glared at the Obelisk Force she was facing with her friends. "How can you laugh like that after doing such a horrible thing?! He is not a Duelist! He is just a boy!"

"What are you talking about? It all comes about survival for fittest. The strong survive while the weak is annihilated." Obelisk Red sneered.

"For the sake of uniting the four dimensions, we'll crush anyone who gets in our way. We'll destroy more, well continue until everything is destroyed!"

Yuya felt something beating inside of him the moment he heard those words. He heard more similar words from his surrounding that he couldn't hear before. Those words kept coming into his head. Without him realizing, he was breathing heavily.

"Crush them!"

"Destroy them!"

"Turn all of them into cards!"

The scenery in front of him has changed– overlapped with another similar scene. The memories of the person who was residing inside him sipped into him. Everything was on fire, people were running for their lives, Chaos Giants were destroying one thing to another, the Academia Soldiers sealing everyone into cards while laughing and smiling as if they have just won a prize.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were roaring. The beating inside him were getting stronger and only one emotion slowly filled is mind: Anger. Not only him and Yuto who was inside him. Yuya could felt that the dragons were furious as well. The air arround Yuya changed. Yuzu, Serena, and Sora noticed it. It was the same phenomenon that happened last night. Yuya's pupil glowed as his eyes sharpened coldly without a single bit of his kind normal self.

"…unforgivable…" Yuya said.

"What?"

"My Turn! Using the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dragoncaller Magician! (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7 / PS: 2)"

A Magician-type Monster holding a dragon-shaped staff descend to the Field.

"I activate Antithesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can give an Xyz Monster a Level equal to its Rank! I give Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level 4! (Dark Rebellion RNK: 4 = LV 4)"

"Giving an Xyz Monster a Level!?" Yuzu was surprised. She hasn't seen this strategy before.

"I activate Synthesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can change the Level of one Monster the same as another Monster on the Field! I change Dark Rebellion's Level to the same Level as Dragoncaller Magician, 7! (Dark Rebellion LV: 4 = 7)"

"There are two Level 7 Monsters… Could it be…?" Yuzu mused as she realized what Yuya was planning to do.

"I activate Dragoncaller Magician's Monster Effect! Once per Turn I can treat this card as Dragon-Type Monster!" Dragoncaller Magician swirled his staff as a dragon shaped lightning was formed from it and hit Dragoncaller's Magician, changing its type to Dragon-Type.

"I Overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician! Dragon off dual-coloured eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 4)"

The moment the Supreme King Black Dragon emerged into the Field, it unleashed a black shockwave and strong gust of wind that blow away its surrounding that can't hold their grounds. It took almost everything they have for Yuzu, Serena, Sora, and the Obelisk Force to keep themselves from being blown away.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as Level 7 Monster, it can destroy all Level 7 or lower Monsters from my opponents' Field and inflict damage equal to the ATK of those destroyed Monsters had on the Field! Overlord Howling!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon a howl that created lightning that destroyed Double Bite Hound Dog and Triple Bite Hound Dog, inflicting damage to Obelisk Red and Obelisk Green who controlled the Monsters. Before they could receive the damage, Obelisk Green open his face-down card.

"Continuous Trap Card, Fusion Front Base! As long as I control a Fusion Monster on the Field, all Effect damage is negated!" Obelisk Green activated his Trap Card.

"Pointless. I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, by using 1 Overlay Unit, it can attack as many Monsters destroyed on the Field. The Monsters that were destroyed are 2, so Odd-Eyes Rebellion can attack two times!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion's wings were opened with purple light resembling a Katar came out from each of its wing. "I attack Antique Gear Chaos Giants with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"Chaos Giants' ATK are higher than Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Obelisk Yellow said as the Dragon flew forward while baring its fang.

"If Dragoncaller Magician is used as an Xyz Material for Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, that Monster's ATK will be doubled during that damage calculation!" A yellow dragon-shaped lightning appeared and went into Odd-Eyes Rebellion's chest armour, doubling its ATK as the armour glowed (Odd-Eyes Rebellion ATK: 3000 = 6000).

"An ATK of 6000?!" Obelisk Yellow shouted in shock.

"Destroy them, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!"

The Supreme King Black Dragon was covered in purple light and its fang glowed bright. The two Chaos Giants sent their fists towards the attacking black dragon and the clashed. In the end, however, they were not strong enough against the overwhelming power of the furious Supreme King Black Dragon. Their arms were destroyed by its fang and eventually, their bodies were crushed to bits and sending their owners lying to the ground.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 1200 = 0**

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 3200 = 1700**

"And then I activate Dragoncaller's Magician's other Effect! By banishing it and the other Monster used for Xyz Material from the Graveyard, all Dragon-Type Monster one the my Field can attack one more time with their ATK increased by equal to Dragoncaller's Magician's ATK (Odd-Eyes Rebellion ATK: 3000 = 5400 / Odd-Eyes Pendulum ATK: 2500 = 4900)! I attack Ultimate Hound Dog with Odd-Eyes Rebellion!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion advanced again, this time towards Obelisk Green's Ultimate Hound Dog. The Supreme King Black Dragon was so fast that before Ultimate Hound Dog could react, it was already destroyed, defeating the Obelisk Green.

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 1100 = 0**

Obelisk Yellow, who still has a few LP, stood up again, thinking the Battle Phase was over. Sadly for him, he has forgotten that Yuya still has one more Dragon to attack. His ace Monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that seemed to have been itching to attack.

"You're the only one left. You cannot escape. Begone! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed a red blast from its mouth. With nothing to protect him, the Obelisk Yellow could only stare in horror at the incoming blast. The powerful blast hit him, sending him flying as he yelled in pain.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 1700 = 0**

With the Obelisk Force have been defeated, they transported sent back and the Action Field dispersed. Yuya was heaving before he finally returned to his senses. He looked in confusion as Obelisk Force was nowhere to be found and the stunned look that Yuzu, Serena, and Sora were giving to him. Before he could ask what happened, they noticed Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Tokumatsu have finally defeated the Obelisk Force they were facing against, and Crow defeating the Academia Soldier who has carded Tanner and retrieved his card.

Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, and Sora rushed to Crow and the children. The Assault Black Feather Duelist were kneeling, his figure distraught over his inability to save the child he had sworn to protect. Amanda and Frank were crying out loud, mourning for their friend whom they have considered as their younger brother while Yuya and the others could only looked at them sadly with none of them saying a word. Yuya contemplated to console them, but Shun gave him a look that silently told him to leave them be. Shun understood Crow's feeling too well. He had experienced the same thing. Yuya also felt Yuto's feeling was moved from this scene, and Yuya knew that Yuto also told him to let them be for a while. Crow took the two remaining children into his arms as they were crying together. Crow looked at Tanner's card in his hand while still hugging Amanda and Frank. He has decided. He will fight against Academia. He won't forgive them. He couldn't forgive them. Not only they destroyed their hometown, they also took one of the most precious people in his life. He will make every single one of them pay.

CLICK

A clicking sound caught Shun's attention. He instinctively looked at the ground around them upon hearing the sound. Not far from them, he noticed a small familiar round object that was blinking red and Shun realized too late what it was.

"Everyone get down!"

BOOOOOMM

Despite their best effort to dodge after hearing Shun's shout, the grenade exploded faster, throwing them away. Yuya and his friends were lying on the ground, all covered in bruise and dirt. The side-effect of the explosion also caused concussion to them, mostly barely opening their eyes to stay conscious while coughing due to the smoke while some lost consciousness. Someone emerged from behind the smoke, which they presumed to be the culprit who set off the grenade. And that person was someone they didn't expect to appear.

"Sergey…?!" Yuya said weakly. Why is he here?

"You…coward…! Using this dirty…trick on us! Duel us…!" Crow uttered while covering the children whom he has managed to get under him to protect them from the explosion.

Sergey walked passed them, ignoring them. He stopped when he was in front of the unconscious Yuzu and Serena. He took and carried them in both of his arms. Yuya and his friends who were conscious tried their best to stand to stop the Duelist Crusher from taking the two girls, but the concussion was too much for them to handle. Let alone standing, they were barely able to move.

Yuya tried to reach for Yuzu and Serena, even crawling towards Sergey. The Duelist simply kicked Yuya aside, turning his back on him. Using the rocket boosters on his legs, he flew away with the two girls while Yuya and his friends could only watched helplessly, powerless in stopping them from going.

"YUZU! SERENA!"

 **DUEL PALACE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

After defeating all of his enemies who blocked his way, Reiji finally reached his destination: Duel Palace. The moment he stepped inside Duel Palace, Securities who were ordered by Roget to protect the Tops were trying to stop him, but Reiji effortlessly defeated all of them, impressing and shocking the Tops who have taken refugee there.

Summoning DD Magical Savant Albert, Reiji ride on it as it flew to the throne where the Duel King was sitting. Ignoring Melissa's commentary at his action, Reiji came face to face with the Duel King, Jack Atlas, who still remembered him from their shared dinner together with the Executive Council.

"I have a favour to ask of you, King…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Reiji, with Jack's help, lead Lancers and the remaining Duelists of City to counterattack against the advancing Academia army. On their way to the Public Security Building to stop Roget's control over the Securities and save the captured Yuzu and Serena, Sora and Tsukikage encountered Barrett.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 **ANTIQUE GEAR REFLECTION:** When your opponent declared an attack, you can Summon 1 Antique Gear Monster with the same name as any Antique Gear Monster present on the Field.

 **MOONLIGHT IGNITION:** When an opponent activate a Trap Card during your Turn, you can negate its activation and Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from Graveyard.

 **MELODIOUS BARRIER:** By paying half of your LP all damage will be reduced to 0 until the end of Turn.

Once again, there are Cards whose effect I changed and added new ones.

* * *

 **Please don't throw rocks at me! I know there must be many who doesn't like the outcome of this chapter! But please trust me that Aramire77 and I already planned ahead! This is a part for the future! For Serena and Yuzu fans, please be patient for a while. I promise they'll have the spotlight in future chapters!**

 **This is the longest chapter so far. More than 8000 words. Maybe because 4 vs 3 Duel were too many people. I;m not really sure with this Duel either. And I'll tell all of you this: This will be the last time Yuya and the others will Duel the Obelisk Force, at least for now in Synchro Arc.**

 **I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and thank you very much for reading. Please leave a review so I can improve myself.**


	6. Their Respective Belief

**Thank you to** _ **StrikeDragoon, Infinite Neos, HelenTheMoon, CityLover96, ImageGirl-Li'Chan, dvdryms, neostardustdragon101,**_ **and** _ **Sage Young**_ **for your reviews!**

 **Hopefully this chapter is fun to read or at least acceptable.**

* * *

 **TWO HOURS AGO – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yugo was confused right now. The last thing he remembered he was facing against his grinning look-alike bastard who kidnapped Rin in a Duel. When the Fusion Duelist Summoned his creepy ace dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and dealt a huge damage to him, Yugo retaliate by Summoning his own ace Monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The next thing that happened was…black. Everything became black to him. He couldn't see or anything. There was only pitch black darkness. At the same time, he also felt his body was overflowing with an incredible power.

After a few moments of nothing but darkness, there was a bright light followed by a severe headache. The pain was so unbearable that he kneeled to the ground while holding his head tight. Then, there were these flashes of images and familiar yet unfamiliar voice like a broken record inside his mind. He couldn't get them right due to the pain, but for a moment, he thought he saw an older girl overlapping with Serena's form who was almost in the same position as him.

When the light finally disappeared, here he was now. He was in a one pretty unfamiliar park that he definitely sure was not in the City because not so far from the park he could see some sort of floating dome and many things that seemed to be far too advanced for the City that he knew. And another thing, he wasn't in control of his body. He realized this when his hand moved on its own.

What's more confusing was the attire he was wearing was definitely not his and he didn't have that attire now or before. From the reflection in the fountain, he was wearing a blue and white jacket with orange borders, quite similar with his own suit, and a black undershirt. He was also wearing thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. His hairstyle was spiky grey with light green highlight, his eyes were yellow, and most importantly, he looked older.

The only positive thing that he took from seeing his new appearance was he became taller for sure. He was always felt quite uncomfortable with the fact that Rin was slightly taller than him. Being shorter than the girl he likes didn't sit so well with him because it made him looked uncool or so he thought.

He took out Duel Disk that was definitely not belonged to him. The Duel Disk was smaller in size and was attached to him by a wristband. Connected to the wristband is the Deck Zone and the blade is yellow coloured curled with a pattern on each side. However, when his hand took a card from the deck, it was his ace Monster, Clear Wing, and he Summoned it.

When Clear Wing did something that he never thought the dragon would and could. Clear Wing was gently rubbing its head to him. And he, in turn, patted the dragon on the head.

" _Clear Wing seems to be in high spirit today."_

He turned when he heard the voice he heard while he was having a headache. It was the same girl whose form overlapped with Serena. But he for some reason, he couldn't see her face. Her face was obscured. He could only see her smile. As if confirming her comment, Clear Wing roared, prompting to chuckle.

" _He will make his debut in the tournament soon after all."_ The words left Yugo's mouth on its own. Yugo has no control over what he was saying either.

" _Excited before debut match. Monsters took from their Master…"_ The girl teased.

" _The others are also eager to make their debut. It's hard to convince them to wait for their turns."_ He said as Clear Wing rubbing to Zarc again.

" _That's very like you, Z***"_

The next thing that happened, Yugo opened his eyes and found himself in an alleyway. His D-Wheel was beside him. He stood up, rubbing his head while looking around him. He was back in the City that he knew. At the Commons area.

"What was that…? A dream?" Yugo wondered. While he didn't fully understand nor remembering much about the dream, it strangely brought a sense of nostalgia.

BOOOOOMMMM

A sound of explosion snapped him from whatever he was thinking. Exiting the alleyway, he was horrified to find the City started to get engulfed in flame caused by multiple Antique Gear Chaos Giants. This was just like in Heartland…

"Those bastards…! They're attacking now?!" Yugo said furiously.

A call came from his Duel Disk. It was from Sora. Good thing they exchanged contacts in case they got separated.

"Yugo! Yugo, are you there?" Sora asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah! I'm here! You guys okay? Where are you now?" Yugo replied.

"We're still at Commons area. Right now we're on our way to meet the other Lancers! The City is in chaos now with Academia's invasion!" Yugo heard clearly the sound of chaos from the other side of the line.

"Yeah. I can see that. Tell me where I have to go! I'll be there as fast as I can!"

"Let's meet at the border. We're planning to go to the Tops and warn Reiji! Be careful!" With that, Sora ended the call.

Not wasting anymore time, Yugo hopped on his D-Wheel and set off.

 **CAPITAL BUILDING – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"What shall we do, Chairman? Reiji Akaba has abandoned us." Bordeaux asked to their leader.

"Hmm…it seems we have no choice but to try to win over Roget again. I'm sure we can make an agreement with him." White Taki said with his usual smile.

"Indeed. He is the only one who can drive out the Academia right now since he has control over Security." Azul agreed with the chairman.

"From the very beginning, Lancers were small in number and most of their Duelists were sent to the Underground Facility. We cannot really expect much from him." Gael remarked what happened during the Friendship Cup.

"Now that we have decided, we must–"

A creek paused their discussion. The door to their room started to open. The Executive Councils were surprised. From the monitor, the Academia soldiers are still fighting against the Securities placed by Roget. There was no way they could advance. Unless…there is one Duelist who could sneek in, making his presence unnoticed. Then again, everyone were too busy Dueling against each other, so it won't be weird if one person managed to come in. Then again, if it's only one person, they can handle it.

The intruder opened the door wide, revealing himself. The outfit he was wearing resembles an officer's uniform. It consisted of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. On his left hand is Academia's Duel Disk. However, what surprised them was they recognized his face as one of the Lancers, Yuya Sakaki.

"Yuya Sakaki! Why are you here?!" Grey questioned.

"…Again and again… It seems I can understand a bit Yugo's feeling whenever his name is mistaken…" The boy said.

"What?" Grey was confused, so does the other Councils who noticed the boy's different behaviour.

The boy looked at all of them, giving them a sinister smirk that promising terror. He activated his Duel Disk, alerting the councils and the guards.

"My name is Yuri. So please, call me that…"

 **BATTLEFIELD – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Shinji was having a hard time at the moment. Today was supposed to be the day Commons got the justice they deserved. They will overthrow Tops and finally create a truly equal society. This was supposed to be their revolution. So how come everything turned into a disaster? All of a sudden these men in uniforms appeared and attacked everyone, be they Tops or Commons. What's worse and what's hard to believe was, they were able to turn people into cards!

Right now, he was staring at the cards of his close friends, Tony and Damon. A while ago, they were duelling against the men in uniform in a three-vs-three Duel. But both of them were defeated, leaving only him alone facing the three men in uniform.

"You're the only one left now! This will be the end for you!" One of the men said, he was wearing a yellow uniform. He was controlling a Monster called Antique Geat Wyvern.

Shinji gritted his teeth in frustration. He was at his limit now. There was nothing he could do to counterattack. He apologized to Tony and Damon in his mind for unable to avenge them.

"Wait right there!"

Shinji and his opponents were surprised when Action Field was activated and two people intruded the Duel with several people following them in tow, two people that Shinji knew.

"Crow! Yuya!" Shinji said in shock.

"From my hand, I Summon Black Feather – Kochi the Daybreak (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!"

A black bird with three red tails appeared on the Field.

"If the only face-up Monster that I control is 1 Black Feather Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gladius the White Knight (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)!"

A humanoid black bird wearing white armour while holding two blades appeared on the Field.

"I Tune Level 3 Gladius with Level 4 Kochi! Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

Kochi turned into green orbs that surrounded Gladius whose body when enveloped in green lightning and changed into a humanoid bird wearing armours and wielding a katana.

"I activate Chidori's Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Black Feather Monster in my Graveyard! There are two Black Feather Monsters, so its ATK is increased by 600! (Chidori ATK: 2600 = 3200)"

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Hydra with Chidori! A strike of lightning, Lightning Slash!" Crow declared attack, targeting the Academia Soldier who was about to defeat Shinji.

The three-headed mechanical dragons were destroyed, which also defeated the Academia Soldier, leaving only two soldiers left. Crow ended his Turn, leaving the rest to Yuya.

"With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Setting! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!"

Three Monsters appeared on the Field: Entermate Longphone Bull (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), Entermate Amenboat (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4).

"I Overlay Longphone Bull and Amenboat! Appear! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)."

Dark Rebellion appeared on the Field. Not wasting anymore time, Yuya used all of its Overlay Units to halve the ATK of the two remaining Antique Gear Hydras (ATK: 2700 = 1350) on his opponents' Field and added it to Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 = 5200).

"Battle! I attack your two Antique Gear Hydras with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is battling Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage will be doubled! Go!"

The two dragons attacked their respective opponent, defeating both mechanical three-headed dragons in a single attack and defeated the two remaining Academia soldiers.

"Are you okay, Shinji?!" Crow approached his close friend.

Thanks to Shun who was the quickest to recover from the side effect of the explosion (everyone was impressed in their mind by how strong Shun's tolerance for pain), they managed to avoid the Academia Soldiers for a few moments after they were fully recovered by riding on his Raid Raptors Monsters. They actually wanted to go to the Capital Building where Reiji was, but when they saw Shinji, Crow requested them to save him first.

"Yeah… but Tony and Damon…" Shinji frowned, holding his two carded friends in his hand, which also saddened Crow.

"Shinji, these people are the Academia that we've mentioned before! This not the time for Commons and Tops to fight against each other! We have to work together to drive them out!" Yuya said to Shinji.

While Shinji's mind understood very well the disaster befalling on the City and its people, both Commons and Tops, the idea of working together with Tops were next to impossible for Shinji. First, not only due to the hostilities between them for generations, Roget has announced martial law that only ensure the safety of Tops. The Securities' actions were the very proof of it. They defeated both these Academia soldiers and Commons.

"There's no way we can trust Tops! Can't you see they're attacking us as well? They only care about themselves! Fighting together is–"

Shinji was taken surprise when Crow grabbed and yanked his shirt and gave him a strong headbump. Even after that, Crow still not letting go of Shinji, grasping his shirt tight and made his close friend to look at him in the eye. When Shinji met eye to eye with Crow, he could see anger mixed with sadness within those eys.

"You idiot! Is this really the time to say that?! Besides, this 'revolution' of yours would only repeat the same thing! If you want to truly create an equal society, then now is precisely the time for both Tops and Commons to unite! We have to defeat these bastards who are wrecking our hometown!"

Crow's grip tighthened as he gritted his teeth and clenched his other fist tightly that was strong enough to make him bleed if only he wasn't wearing his glove. Crow's eyes began to water when Amanda and Frank went to his sides, sensing his feelings.

"Because of these guys…! Damon…Tony…and even Tanner were…!"

Shinji gasped when Crow mentioned Tanner's name. Now that he looked around properly, the youngest of the orphaned children that Crow took under his wing was nowhere to be seen. The dejected look formed in Crow and children's face and a nod from Yuya when he silently inquired about the boy's fate confirmed his fear. Shinji's gaze softened. He patted Crow's right shoulder with his hand, prompting Crow to let go of him.

"I'm sorry…" Shinji apologized. "But still, even if we can convince all the Commons to unite, I don't think the Duel Chasers will listen. You've heard Roget's announcement, right? Unless we can change his mind, fighting together is out of the option."

"No. They're not moving out of their own will." Sora interjected.

"What do you mean?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I've been watching them while we are on our way, and I noticed that their behaviour are strange. Too strange. Even after being beaten so badly, they still stand up with hollow expression." Sora explained.

"Hollow expression?" Sawatari repeated in confusion.

"My point is, Roget may have placed them under his control. Making them his puppets. That Sergey guy seems to be one of the case." Sora simplified his explanation.

"Then if we can free the Duel Chasers from Roget's control, we at least have the chance to persuade them." Finally Yuya felt there was still hope for them.

"Roget is in the Public Security Maintenace Bureau. The controlling room must be at that place. Yuzu-dono and Serena-dono must be taken there as well." Tsukikage deduced.

"Then, we have to go there at once!" Yuya was ready to rush to save his two friends, but Sora's hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No. I'll go by myself. You and everyone go to where Reiji is and for now try to unite the remaining Commons and coordinate the right strategy to counterattack. They are in disorder now." Sora told Yuya.

"But–"

"Believe in me, Yuya. I'll definitely save Yuzu and Serena and put a stop to Roget's control. Your strength is much needed here."

Yuya opened his mouth to argue and insist of going there as well when multiple hologram monitors showing Roget suddenly appeared again.

"People of City, please get a hold of yourself. With the City has turned into chaos, I asked for all of your cooperation. Commons, please think clearly. The revolution you're all initiating, are meaningless with the invasion from these outsiders. Now it's not the time to be thinking of rebellion. Let's fight together."

Crow snorted. "More like 'work under me'. So now he is taking the opportunity to take control of Commons while we are in this hellish situation. He purposely saying it now to make everyone who are desperate to comply with his terms…"

"It was normal for people to hold on to any help extended for them in such a life or dead situation. That's human nature." Tokumatsu noted.

"Damn him." Shun cursed.

"Work together with Security, and I shall assure your safety and you all be pardoned once we crush the invaders. There is no other way to win against them. Or do you wish to continue to struggle in futile and got killed by these invaders? We must–"

However, the monitors suddenly were flickering. There were only buzzing sounds until the monitors revealed Reiji instead of Roget, shocking Yuya and the other Lancers, all gaping the moment his face was shown on the monitor.

"Citizens of City, do not be fooled by Roget. My name is Reiji Akaba, the leader of Lancers from Standard Dimension." Reiji began to say.

Almost instantly, everyone's attention were fixated to the holographic monitors. The citizens of City were watching him upon hearing the mention about Roget fooling them, while the Academia soldiers were watching after hearing Reiji has the same last name as the Professor and then recognized the teen as their leader's son.

"Roget's goal is not to save this City, but to make it his own personal kingdom." Reiji continued. Knowing that his words won't be enough to prove himself, Reiji already prepared his back up, using the flashdisk he carried with him.

"If you doubt my words, I shall present you the evidence of his plan."

Reiji first showed the flashdisk he was holding before the screen changed. Once again, Roget appeared in screen. But this time, there were Reiji, Reira, and the Executive Councils as welll.

{{You think I'll summon Academia? That would certainly be an interesting turn of events, but it would be useless to me.}}

It was a camera footage. A recording of Roget when he first initiated King's Gambit plan and took Reiji, Reira, and the Executive Council hostages appeared in the screen. It was a good thing there were survelaince cameras as well inside the main room.

{{If I summon Academia, this city will be devastated by its Duelists… My careful preparations would have been all for naught.}}

Some of the Academia Soldiers finally recognized Roget as one of their own…supposedly.

"Hey, that person…isn't he supposed to be sent here as a spy?" One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah. But then why did he said he will drive us out?" Another soldier followed.

{{Preparations? For what?}}

{{It's obvious isn't it? To control this city!}}

The residents of City gasped in shock upon hearing Roget's declaration.

{{The City?! Control it?!}}

{{No, you could say the City is already under my control. Its practically ruled by the person who commands the Security Bureau–Me! Certainly not by the Executive Council!}}

{{If City is truly a competitive society, then it's only right that those with power also stand on top both in name and reality. Am I wrong?}}

{{Strengthening Security with Real Solid Vision was part of your plan as well?}}

{{Yes! All that's left is to oust the symbol of City – The King. I have a piece set in place for that too.}}

Unrest grew within both Tops and Commons. The Director of Security Bureau that they knew always favoured the Tops, including the one who became the symbol of both Tops and Commons, the Duel King Jack–Atlas. But yet, he just said he will crush the very symbol and hope of the City itself.

"No way…this can't be…" A Tops resident said in disbelief.

"Director, to think he is planning to overthrow our King…"

"The Security is really rotten after all!" A Commons said in disgust towards Roget.

"Yeah. That's why they can't be trusted!"

{{In other words, you plan to rebel against Academia and establish Synchro Dimension as your kingdom?}}

{{My kingdom…how beautifully that resonates. Yes. I do not plan on submitting to anyone any longer. Not even to the Professor, Akaba Leo!}}

This time, unrest gripped the Academia army as resentment and bloodthirst against Roget started to build within them.

"This makes it very clear. He is a traitor." An Obelisk Force said.

"How dare he betray the Professor and our noble cause."

"He must be eliminated."

"These invaders are known as Academia. They came from another dimension, the Fusion Dimension. I know it's hard for all of you to believe this, but this is an undeniable fact. Those who are in the battlefield at the moment surely understand this more than anyone else. You've seen it yourselves, no? They able to turn people into cards."

The screen changed again into another footage. This time, it was the footage of the battlefield, taken around an hour ago or so. The footage were shown to everyone, particularly those who have yet to see the real threat of Academia. Those who haven't seen what Academia was capable of, were horrified by the footage. Chaos Giants destroying their town and the Academia soldiers were carding people, unarmed or armed. Women, children, elderly, all were carded.

As the footage was running, Yuya and Crow, in particular, saw red at the last few scenes of the footage: It also showed Damon, Tony, and Tanner were sealed into cards. The terror in their faces, the crying Tanner, they were shown again. Did he really need to show them like this? Yuya clenched his fist tight. In the end, this was no different than Maiami Championship all over again. Was Reiji deliberately delaying this so they can convince the citizens like this? This was too much.

Reiji appeared again on the screen. "Your classist society has allowed Academia to advance this far. Unless both Tops and Commons put their differences aside and work together, Academia will decimate all of you even easier."

Despite having seen the footage, Tops and Commons all over the places were still unsure. Not so long ago, the Commons were rebelling. Even if what Reiji said was true, did he really expect them to work together just like that? How can they work together after all these years? Besides, the Securities were under Roget's control.

"You already heard him. Why all of you still hesitating?"

Replacing Reiji on the monitor was Jack Atlas, the Duel King and the symbol for both Commons and Tops. The hope of the City. If you looked closer, Reiji was standing behind him.

"Jack?!"

"Having seen Academia's terrifying power, if there is anyone that still foolishly decide to fight alone, then feel free to die by yourself. Right now, no one is safe from their threat. While we are busy fighting against one another, they'll destroy us inside out, taking the opportunity that we ourselves give to them. Everyone's life and our hometown are at stake here. Stop thinking about trivial matters!"

Jack's appearance on the monitor was all that took for all residents of the City to fully focused on the monitor.

"If we lose now, there will be no future for us! Overcome our differences in status and position, unite and guide our country to victory!"

There was a silence amongst the citizens. No one speak a word. All their widened eyes focused on the screen. It felt hours have passed while in reality only a few seconds have passed. And then, there's a cheer. A cheer from a single person to tke Duel King. That one cheer was all that it took for everyone to follow the suit.

"Let's defeat Academia!"

"Don't let them destroy our City!"

All citizens, including Tops Duelists who took shelter in Duel Palace, don their Duel Disks together with Reiji and Jack who stood up from his throne, preparing to fight againt the invaders who were close to breach the Duel Palace. Before turning he left, though, Jack spoke again,

"Lastly. I have a direct message for Yuya Sakaki." Jack said.

"Me…?" Yuya pointed at himself in question.

"I was disappointed with your semi-final match. I can only felt a will to crush everyone with pure power. If that is the Dueling you're aiming for, then there's no need for us to Duel."

Yuya stared at Jack in confusion. _"My Duel with Crow…I barely remember any of it. All I remember is…the feeling of wielding an amazing power…"_ His thought was dismissed when Jack continued.

"But, if that is not the Dueling you're aiming for, then once this is over, prove it in a Duel! Show me the Dueling that Yuya Sakaki is aiming for! If you are trying to accomplish something then, don't falter!"

Jack disappeared from the monitor, leaving Yuya dumbstruck. Those words hit him hard. But yet, it felt like a wake up call for him. _"The Dueling I believe in from the bottom of my heart…what I'm trying to accomplish…"_

Ever since he was a child, he has always aspiring to become a Duelist that will make everyone smile. He believes that Duel is to bring happiness to everyone. An Entertainment that bring smile to everyone. He has made a promise. To himself, to his mother, to the principal, to Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi. And to…

Yuya scolded himself for almost forgetting this. Two days ago, didn't he just made a promise? He promised Yuzu. No matter how much he yell, his voice won't reach anyone. That's because he hasn't accomplished anything. From that, he understood why Jack his duelling conceited. People won't pay attention unless he win like Jack did and gain their recognition. He's still a nobody in this dimension, when he hasn't been recognized, there's no way he can touch people's hearts by yelling and duelling the way he want to. To win over people and make them smile, he must make them accept him. And to do that, he must defeat Jack. And then, they'll defeat Academia, end the dimensional war, and…

"…go home together, back to where everyone is waiting. I will create a world where everyone can smile…and then we'll all go home. Back to our hometown." Yuya murmured softly.

" _And I'll bring smiles back to the faces of everyone in the City!"_

" _I'm such an idiot…"_ Yuya thought of himself before he smiled a bit. He turned to Sora. "Sora, I understand. I'll leave Yuzu and Serena's rescue to you. I know now what I have to do. What I want to do." Yuya finally relented to Sora's plan.

"Okay. We'll meet again at Duel Palace." Sora nodded in confirmation.

"I'll go with you. Two are better than one. And infiltrating unnoticed is my speciality when it's necessary." Tsukikage volunteered.

"Okay then. Also, if you happen to encounter a man named Barrett, you must defeat him." Sora said.

"Who is Barrett? Some big guy in Academia?" Sawatari asked.

"He is the one leading the entire army in this invasion. If you defeat him, the army will be in disorder. In war, defeat the general, then the army will eventually retreat. This is still the first wave of invasion of Synchro Dimension, but if we can defeat Barrett as fast as we can, at the very least we will have some times to prepare until the second wave. It takes time to rearrange an entire army after all." Sora explained.

"Understood. Give us the description of this Barrett person." Gongenzaka asked.

"He has scar of his face and wearing an eyepatch on his right eye. He is using Beastborg Deck. Be careful. Don't take him lightly." Sora warned.

"Let's go!"

Sora and Tsukikage went to the way to the Security HQ while Yuya and the rest went to Duel Palace while helping fending off Academia Soldiers who got in their way and also helping those who were in pinch.

Unknown to Yuya and the others, Shun has stopped his track mere few minutes after they commenced their plan. He turned back to the way Sora and Tsukikage were going.

 **SECURITY BUREAU HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Roget was beyond pissed as he almost threw his chair into the keyboard. For one thing, he hated if his plan didn't go the way he wanted, and apparently rather than being foiled, his plan now has been utterly crushed. Worse, both citizens of City and Academia are going after his head for being a traitor. And it's all because of that damn brat, the Professor's son – Reiji Akaba's fault. That damn brat really know how to sway people to his cause. Like father, like son.

But even if it's slim, there's still chance for him. Securities were still under his control, and he still has Sergey. Plus, Yuzu Hiiragi and Serena were also in his custody. As long as he has them, the Professor can't lay a finger on him. He has come this far, and he won't let anything to stop him from achieving his goal. This is his kingdom, and he will make sure it will continue that way. He just need to get rid all of his obstacles.

"Send more Duel Chasers and Arrest Corps! Make sure they defeat Academia Soldiers nearby this building! Make sure no one come in!" Roget ordered his subordinates through the intercom.

The monitor in front of him changed to Yuzu and Serena whom he had imprisoned. Both have woken up and Serena was trying to get out from the room by kicking and crushing her body to the door, which was made from iron.

"I will survive no matter what…!"

 **OUTSIDE SECURITY BUREAU HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Outside the Security HQ, hiding behind debrises, Sora and Tsukikage carefully observed the entrance's surrounding. The mind-controlled Securities were too busy dealing with either Academia Soldiers or Commons Duelists. They were too preocuppied to notice them. This was their chance. It was a good decision not to come with everyone or else they'll stand out. Moving with just two people was easier. Sure, there'll be Securities inside the building too, but they can handle them, considering the decreasing in numbers as Roget need to dispatch the majority of them to protect the HQ.

"Let's go." Sora said to Tsukikage, who nodded in agreement.

The two came out from their hiding place and ran forward to the entrance. Sensing a hostile presence and something being thrown towards them, Tsukikage swiftly unsheated his katana and slashed a piece of sharp rock that was being thrown. Sora, who not noticing it for once, was surprised. But what even more shocking to him was the person who threw it.

"I knew you won't get hit by a simple rock…" Barrett said.

"Captain Barrett…" Sora uttered his name uneasily, especially when the captain gave him a disappointed look.

"Sora Shiun'in. I never expected that you betrayed us like this…" The eye-patched soldier said.

"It can't be helped. I can no longer agree with the Professor." Sora replied.

"Can't agree? You are one of Academia's most excellent students. You graduated top in your grade and even given special mission by the Professor himself in Standard. But yet, why do you betray us? Just what is it that have changed your mind?" Barrett questioned.

"I…" At the question directed to him, Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone from You Show Duel School's instantly appeared in his mind. He looked straight at Barrett in the eye, eyes resoluted. "I have people who are more important to me than my loyalty to the Professor's cause."

Barrett narrowed his eyes. Seeing Sora's unflinching form convinced him that there was no way for him to persuade him otherwise. He could feel that the boy's loyalty for Academia – for the Professor's cause was unrivaled by most Duelist in their ranks. But it seemed the times he had spent in Standard, forming a close bond with the very people who turned out to be their targets, have changed him. To the boy, that bond was more important more than anything else, and he won't give it up.

"You are a respectable soldier. While it is a shame that you've betrayed us, I commend your determination to protect your friends. You have my respect as Duelist, Sora Shiun'in. It is truly regrettable that Academia have lost such a remarkable Duelist."

"I return those words to you, Captain. Let's end this." Sora activated his Duel Disk.

"I concur. No need for more words. Now that our paths have crossed, I won't hold back." Barrett activated his Duel Disk.

"Tsukikage, you go ahead. I'll follow you later." Sora said to the ninja.

"…Understood. Be safe." Tsukikage entered the building, leaving Sora to face against his former ally.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! I activate Continuous Magic Card, Beastborg Fusioner! With this, I can Fusion Summon 1 Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or my other side of Field as Fusion Materials. In exchange, I cannot Set nor nomal Summon Monster."

A humanoid panther wearing armour with agreen cape and wielding a sword appeared on the Field together with a green plane-like Monster. Both then started to enter into multi-coloured Fusion vortex.

"I Fuse Jet-Black Panther Warrior (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) and Dark Sentinel (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)! Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator! (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)"

Panther Predator emerged from the vortex. It's a humanoid panther wearing armour with the same shape as Dark Sentinel but with the same cape and sword wield by Jet-Black Panther.

"I activate Panther Predator's Effect! Once per Turn, I can inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Panther Predator slashed its sword, sending a wave that hit Sora, causing the boy to wince in pain.

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Barrett concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Continuous Magic Card, Toypot!" A giant toy macine appeared behind Sora. "Once per Turn, I can discard a card and reveal it. If it's Level 4 or lower Monster, I Special Summon it, while everything else is discarded."

Sora drew a card after discarding one, revealing the card he drew as Furnimal Bear (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3) and Summoned it. Furnimal Bear appeared on the Field in Attack Position.

"And then, I activate Fusion! I Fuse Furnimal Bear with Edge Imp Scissors in my hand! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear! (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!"

Death-Toy Scissors Bear emerged from the vortex, eyeing aggressively at Barrett's Beastborg Panther Predator.

"Battle! I attack Beastborg Panther Predator with Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"

Scissor Bears extended its hand and used its powerful claw to destroy Panther Predator.

 **BARRETT LP: 4000 = 3400**

At this moment, Barrett activated one of his two Reverse cards. "I activate Continuous Trap Card, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield!"

An iron shield appeared on Barrett's Field with 6 medals attached on it. "Once per Turn, when I take battle damage, I can place one Medal Counter on this card for every 100 damage I took (Medal Counter: 0 = 6)."

"When Scissors Bear destroyed a Fusion Monster, I can equip the destroyed Monster into Scissors Bear and its ATK is increased equal to the ATK of the equipped Monster! (Scissors Bear ATK: 2200 = 3800)" Scissors Bear let out its signature laugh as its power increased.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Sora Set a Reverse card and then concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Beastborg Fusioner to once again Fuse Jet-Black Warrior and Dark Sentinel to Fusion Summon another Beastborg Panther Predator!" Barrett fused his two Monsters again, summoning the same Beastborg Monster that was just destroyed in the previous Turn.

"And then I activate the Effect of Medal of the Iron Shield! I send this card to the Graveyard and a face-up Beastborg Monster that I control gain 100 ATK for each Medal Counter on it. I choose Panther Predator (ATK: 1600 = 2200)."

Sora observed the Captain carefully. Even though Panther Predator's ATK has increased, Scissors Bear's ATK was still higher due to its Effect. But…it doesn't seem the Captain was going to stay still in this Turn. He had met the Captain several times during his studying years in the academy, and he knew of his reputation as a war veteran that was very respected amongst the Academia Duelists. Despite the short meeting, Sora at least know that the Captain isn't someone that can be duelled in half-hearted manner.

" _He still has another Reverse Card…"_ Sora took a glance at the face-down card on his opponent's Field.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card Beastborg Medal of the White Sword!" As Sora has expected, Barrett activated his Reverse Card.

A shield with two swords on it appeared on the Field.

"Once per Turn, when I inflict a damage to my opponent, I can place a Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage. So, I activated Panther Predator's Effect! I inflict damage equal to Panther Predator's ATK to you!"

 **SORA LP: 3400 = 2300**

Following its Effect, Beastborg Medal of the White Sword gained 9 Medal Counters.

"And then I activate White Sword's Effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I increase Panther Predator's ATK by 100 for each Medal Counter that was on the White Sword!"

Panther Predator's ATK increased by 900, increasing its ATK again from 2200 to 3100. Sora raised his brow. Its ATK increased again, but Scissor Bear's ATK was still 700 points higher. Panther Predator still not strong enough to defeat his Death-Toy Monster.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissor Bear with Panther Predator!" Barrett declared.

"You attack even though Scissor Bear's ATK is still higher?" Sora was shocked.

"I activate Reverse Trap Card, Beastborg Sword of Predator! I can lower the ATK of my opponent's Monster by 100 for each Medal Counter placed on White Sword that was sent to the Graveyard!"

There were 9 Medal Counters on White Sword that now lied in the Graveyard, which made Death-Toy Scissors Bear lost 900 ATK, turning its ATK from 3800 to 2700. With its ATK now lower than Panther Predator, the Beastborg Monster was able to destroy the Death-Toy Fusion Monster.

 **SORA LP: 2300 = 400**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn. At this moment, Beastborg Panther Predator's ATK return to normal (Panther Predator ATK: 3100 = 1600)." Barrett concluded.

Before Sora started his Turn again, he faced Barrett and questioned him. "Captain, why do you still followingProfessor?"

"I believe in Professor's noble goal. By merging the four dimensions, Utopia will be created. A Utopia where everyone can live in eternal peace." Barrett answered without hesitation, voice smooth without a hitch.

"Eternal peace…" Sora frowned. He believed that creating Utopia as the Professor had decreed was a noble cause. Yuri's face appeared in his mind together with his cold words. Enemy and traitor is one thing, but to card people who are working with you because he thinks they're getting in his way? Why did the Professor allowed someone like him such a special rank that he can do anything that he wants as long as he fulfilled the Professor's order?

"Can peace truly be achieved…with guys like that Yuri still around…?" Sora wondered out lout.

Barrett widened his eyes a bit at the question. He actually shared the same concern. He had heard and met Yuri during several joint missions ordered by the Professor. From his observation, Yuri was a dangerous individual. While the boy always followed the Professor's order without question, he always do things the way he likes without a care if the ones he carded is the ones he is working with if he simply thinks they are getting in his way. Working with Yuri was always unpleasant. But what disturbed him the most was Yuri always acts as if he never cared about their goal to create Utopia. He seemed to care only for his own amusement.

Despite that, he could see it in his eyes whenever they must give a report to the Professor together. There was a tinge of happiness being praised by the Professor and seeing their leader pleased by their achievement. This boy, while he has personality issue, he truly doing his mission for the Professor's sake.

After recalling his experience, Barrett finally opened his mouth and gave the blue-haired boy his answer. "Our goal outweigh our worries. And above all, despite his questionable behaviour, there's no doubt that Yuri's loyalty for Professor is a real deal. And one of the most loyal I may say."

The expression that Sora gave was one of disbelief. He just couldn't believe that kind of person was one of the most loyal to the Professor. No matter how Sora looked at him, Yuri seemed to be a type of person who will do anything for his own sake only. A total opposite of Yuya.

"I will ask you this then, Sora Shiun'in. What is Academia to you? You've studied there, yet you would betray it for a simple thing like friendship. Do you not have any attachment to the Academia itself?" Barrett asked again.

"If you're talking Academia as a place, then no." Sora has said to Yuya before.

Academia was a cold place where everyone were strictly trained solely to become Duel Soldier that put their pride as Duelist and their goal on the line. The vigorous training left him no time to spare to make friends or having fun. It was truly like a prison, nothing about it that he liked. The only thing that kept him there was the Professor. The goal that the Professor decreed to unite the four dimensions and created Utopia. That was the only thing that drove him to keeping up with his education, so he could be of use to fulfil that goal.

"Academia is nothing more than a prison to me. The Academia's goal was what kept me going. But now, since Yuya and Yuzu are involved, I can't stay any longer. Thanks to them, for the first time in my life I felt how fun Duel can be. Even more fun…than the hunting game…"

His first Duel with Yuya and teaching Yuzu Fusion Summon were his precious moments in time. He didn't mind giving up anything he has if he could live up for another day to experience those happy times.

"Also, as long as someone like Yuri is around, I can't believe of Academia's goal to reach ultimate peace!" Sora stated and he finally started his Turn.

"I activate Toypot! I discard Furnimal Wing from my hand and draw!" Sora drew and revealed his card to be Furnimal Owl (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2) and Special Summon it.

"I activate Furnimal Owl's Effect! I add one Fusion card from my Deck to my hand! And then, I activate Furnimal Wing's Effect in the Graveyard to draw two cards!" Sora drew two cards.

"From my hand, I activate Continuous Magic Card, Edge Nightmare! Once per Turn, I can target one Level 4 or lower Edge Imp Monster in Graveyard that was used for Fusion Material and Special Summon it! I Special Summon Edge Imp Scissors!" Edge Imp Scissors appeared beside Sora on the Field.

"Using Fusion, I Fuse Edge Imp Scissors on my Field and Furnimal Owl and Furnimal Mouse on my hand! Demonic claws! Sharp Fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)!"

A terrifying light blue tiger toy-like Monster emerged from the vortex with its roar.

"At this moment, I activate Reverse Continuous Trap Card, Beastborg of Medal of the Crimson Chain! When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, that Monster cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle! And my opponent cannot Special Summon, normal Summon, or activate any Magic and Trap Cards!" Barrett declared.

"What!?" Sora was shocked.

A chain was formed around Scissors Tiger that then bound tight the Death-Toy Monster, causing it to let out roar of pain as the chain tightened the more it struggle to break free. The same chain also appeared around Sora and bound him.

"Ugh! B-but, I still have Scissor Tiger's Effect! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can target a number of cards on the Field up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon and destroy it! There are three Materials, so all cards on your Field will be destroyed!"

"No it won't. I activate my other Reverse Card, Beastborg Cage of Warrior!" Barrett activated his second face-down card. "By banishing one Warrior-Type Monster in my Graveyard, I can negate 1 Monster's Effect until the end of Turn!"

Scissors Tiger's Effect was negated, and thus, the cards on Barrett's Field were save from destruction. On the other hand, Sora found himself in a huge pinch and he nothing came into his mind to counterattack. He didn't have any card in his hand that can help him get out from his situation. And with his LP has been significantly decreased…Sora could only thought that he was majorly screwed.

" _As expected from a war veteran! He truly live up to his position as Captain!"_ Sora commented in his mind.

"With this I've sealed your every move. There's nothing you can do any longer. End your Turn. At the very least, as former allies, I will end your pain quick in the next Turn." Barrett told Sora.

"I…end my Turn…" Sora concluded his Turn. As much as he hated to admit it, Barrett was right. He has sealed all of his moves. He could do nothing until his next Turn, which won't come true as he was complete cornered now without any hope to win.

"In the end, you are still but a child. You're clinging to this friendship that you actually made merely on a whim."

"It's not on a whim! Yuya and Yuzu also feels the same, and I'm not giving that up! Never!" Sora said firmly.

"If that is the choice you've made, then I'm afraid this truly the end…" Barrett motioned his hand for Panther Predator to attack.

" _I'm sorry…Yuya…Yuzu…"_ Sora covered his eyes, ready for impact of the attack.

{{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}}

Before Barrett could start his next Turn that could defeat Sora, Barrett was interrupted by the activation of Action Field and the arrival of the person who intruded the Duel. When Sora looked at who it was who intruded their Duel, he saw the last person he thought would ever come to his aid. He had to wonder if it was an illusion or his mind playing with him. But no. It was real. It was indeed _him._

"Kurosaki?! Why are you here!?" Sora shouted his name in shock and disbelief.

"Kurosaki? I see, you're the Xyz Remnant that we were looking before and has defeated Dennis. Shun Kurosaki." Barrett finally recognized the Xyz user.

"My Turn!" Shun ignored Sora's question and drew a card, causing electricity to shock his body that he has no problem enduring.

{{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}}

"From my hand, I Summon Raid Raptors – Advancing Buzzard (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!" Shun Summoned indigo Augur buzzard-like Monster on his Field.

"Advancing Buzzard can be treated as two Monsters if it's used as Xyz Material! I Overlay Advancing Buzzard! Red-tailed hunter, tear the cage that imprison you and shred your enemies with your noble talons! Xyz Summon! Flock to me! Raid Raptors – Glory Hawk (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / RK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

A brown coloured hawk with red tail-like Monster with two red coloured Overlay Units appeared on Shun's Field.

"I activate Beastborg of Medal of Crimson Chain! Your Monster cannot attack, change battle positions, or destroyed by battle!" Chains appeared around the Xyz Monster as Barrett has declared.

"I activate Glory Hawk's Effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate and destroy one Magic or Trap Card on my opponent's Field!"

Glory Hawk swung its wings, creating gust of winds that destroyed the Continuous Trap Card, thus, freeing Sora and Scissor Tiger from the chains that bound them.

"Battle! I attack Panther Predator with Glory Hawk!" Shun declared.

"What?! Its ATK is lower that Panther Predator! You're going to destroy yourself!" Barrett told the Xyz user.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, Raid Raptors – Speed Xyz! During Battle Phase, if my opponent controls Special Summoned Monster and I control a Raid Raptor Xyz Monster, I can Xyz Summon 1 Raid Raptors Xyz Monster from Extra Deck using the Xyz Monster I control as Material!"

Following the activation of the Quick-Play Spell, Glory Hawk turned into purple energy and entered the Overlay Network.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Shun summoned his ace Monster.

"I activate Rise Falcon's Effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this Turn! (Rise Falcon ATK: 100 = 1700)"

Rise Falcon's entire body was surrounded by flames as its ATK increased.

"Destroy it! Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon flew towards Panther Predator who tried to defend with its sword. But being 100 points lower than Rise Falcon, the Raid Raptors crushed its sword to pieces, and finally its own body.

 **BARRETT LP: 3400 = 3300**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn. At this moment, Rise Falcon's ATK return to normal. (ATK: 1700 = 100)" Shun concluded.

Why was he here? And to help him no less. After nearly killing each other before, Sora never expected nor even imagined that Shun will ever came to help. From the very beginning, after he decided to cut his ties with Academia, he never expected nor wanting the Xyz user to forgive him. Not now and not in the future. He was fully aware of his own actions, and the Xyz user has every right to want to kill him.

"Don't misunderstand. I don't trust you nor having any intention to forgive you. I want to defeat the one who lead this invasion with my own hands. And, I'm watching you." Shun said without looking at Sora. His voice firm and straight.

"Kurosaki…"

"If you feign your defection and show a slightest bit of suspicious action, I'll personally end you. Mark my words." Shun added.

"Yeah. I will never forget." Sora promised the Xyz user.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 _ **BEASTBORG CAGE OF WARRIOR:**_ If your opponent activate a Monster Effect that targets Beastborg Monster you control, negate that effect until the end of Turn.

 _ **RAID RAPTORS – GLORY HAWK:**_ Once per Turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit you can activate one of these two effects: 1.) You can negate the activation of Magic or Trap Card. 2.) You can increase Glory Hawk's ATK by 500 for each Raid Raptors Monster you control on the Field.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

While Sora, Tsukikage, and Shun infiltrated the Security HQ, the citizens of City are still unsure and uneasy to unite. In last ditch effort to stop Lancers, Roget sends Sergey to attack them in Duel Palace..

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy. We actually intended to show howYugo, Yuzu and Serena are faring in this chapter, but I think it'll make the chapter too long than it already has, so I postpone it until the next chapter.**

 **I decide to have Shun interfere because in the anime, Shun and Sora's…"reconciliation/acceptance as comrades" is never shown. After everything that happened, Shun seemed too easily accept Sora as a comrade and it feels unreal. So I decide to show more of their interaction and how they slowly coming into terms with their history in this fanfic.**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	7. The Right to Challenge the King

**Thank you to** _ **Uchiha247, StrikeDragoon, HelenTheMoon, ImageGirl-Li'Chan, dvdryms,**_ **and** _ **neostardustdragon101**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :D**

* * *

 **CELL – SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"Damn it! It won't even budge!" Serena cursed while breathing heavily after many of failed attempt to break through the door.

"Of course it won't! You're pushing yourself too much, Serena!" Yuzu said, worried for the other girl.

"I'm not just going to sit here waiting to be rescued! We have to think for a way to escape by ourselves!" Serena sat down beside Yuzu, pouting.

"I know. I'm worried about Yuya and everyone too… I hope they're safe." Yuzu almost teared up as the memory of Tanner being carded crossed her mind. No. She mustn't think that way.

"They are strong Duelists. They won't be defeated so easily by small fries." Serena said with assurance, 100% positive with what she was saying.

"Just what is Roget planning to do to us… He won't imprison us here forever, right?" Yuzu wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe we are his bargaining chips against Academia. At the very least, he won't harm us for the time being considering the Professor is after us…" Serena began to trail off as a thought came to her mind.

"Roget…won't harm us…" Serena repeated.

"Serena?" Yuzu stared at her look-alike, confused.

Serena widened her eyes as she abruptly faced Yuzu, startling the pink-haired girl.

"Yuzu, I think I may have found a way to get us out of here!"

 **BATTLEFIELD – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"You must be involved directly in the invasion of my hometown. Furthermore, you are the one lead this attack. Defeating you would become a stepping stone to destroy Academia. For the sake of my fallen comrades, I will defeat you!" Shun declared to the Academia Captain.

"The same goes for me. I also have comrades who had fallen in the hands of the Resistance. And also this scar…" Barrett held his scarred face. "I will defeat you for the sake of the Professor and those who have fallen for our cause!"

"My Turn! I activate Panther Predator's Effect! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard to the Field!" Barrett revived Jet-Black Warrior and Dak Sentinel back to the Field.

"And then, I can Special Summon this card from my hand if this is the only card I have in my hand! Come forth! Carrier Sentinel (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!" A tank-like Monster appeared on the Field.

"If Carrier Sentinel is Summoned, I can add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck to my hand and I Summon it! I Summon Pitch-Black Warrior Wolf (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4)!" A humanoid black wolf wearing torned brown cape and armour while wielding red sword appeared on the Field.

"With Beastborg Fusioner's Effect, I Fuse Carrier Sentinel and Pitch-Black Warrior Wolf! Fanged wolf on the battlefield. Become one the veteran guard and become a new brave warrior! Fusion summon! Come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!"

A mechanical humanoid wolf emerged from the Fusion vortex.

"Battle! I attack Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon with Wolf Kämpfer!" Barrett declared, pointing at Rise Falcon. Following his controller's order, the Beastborg Monster dashed forward to the Raid Raptors Monster with its claw ready rip the falcon's body.

"I activate Reverse Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic Devotion Up Force! When an opponent's Monster declared an attack, I can target 1 Raid Raptors Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon 1 Raid Raptors Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher by using the targeted Monster as Material!"

Before the attack could connect, Rise Falcon turned into a form of energy and entered the Overlay Network.

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 1)!"

Red coloured winged beast Monster emerged from the Overlay Network with two purple coloured Overlay Unites surrounding it.

"Its ATK is still lower than Wolf Kämpfer! Your Monster would still be destroyed!" Barrett reminded the Xyz user.

"I won't let that happen! I activate Trap Card, Adversity! When a monster I control is targeted for an attack, if it has less ATK than the attacking monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, I take no battle damage from this battle, also it gains 1000 ATK!"

Wolf Kämpfer's claw was blocked by barrier protecting Blaze Falcon. The Raid Raptors' ATK also increased by 1000 once the Effect of the Trap Card resolved, increasing Blaze Falcon's ATK from 1000 to 2000 ATK.

"I end my Turn." Barrett concluded. "I understand how you're able to survive this far. As someone who has been so long fighting in battlefield, I can tell. You are a worthy opponent."

"Is this the time to be praising your opponent? It's my Turn now, Captain." Sora interjected and started his Turn. "From my hand, I Summon Edge Imp Saw!"

A saw-like Monster with red eyes appeared on the Field.

"When Edge Imp Saw is Summoned, I can send 1 Furnimal Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and draw 2 cards!" Sora send Furnimal Lion to the Graveyard and draw 2 cards. Seeing one of the two cards he drew, he activated that one card.

"I activate Death-Toy Fusion! I can Fusion Summon 1 Death-Toy Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my Field and my Graveyard! I banish Edge Imp Saw on my Field and Furnimal Lion in my Graveyard!" The Edge Imp Monster and Furnimal Monster disappeared from Field and Graveyard, respectively.

"Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lion (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" A terrifying lion-like doll Monster with wheel saw around its head and body came to the Field.

"I activate Wheel Saw Lion's Effect! Once per Turn, I can target 1 Monster that my opponent controls and destroy that Monster, and then inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK! I choose Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!"

"I activate Beastborg Cage of Warrior's Effect from the Graveyard! By banishing 1 Beastborg Trap card from the Graveyard, I can negate an Effect that targeted a Beastborg Monster!" The seven weel saws unleashed by the Death-Toy Monsters were deflected by a barrier, preventing Wolf Kämpfer's destruction.

"Then I Battle! I attack Dark Sentinel with Wheel Saw Lion!" Sora declared.

Wheel Saw Lion ran and then jumped towards Dark Sentinel, raising its claws to attack.

 **BARRETT LP: 3300 = 2400**

"I end my Turn." Sora concluded. "Sorry. I thought I could decrease more of his LP." Sora apologized to the Xyz user beside him.

"No need for that. Have you forgotten Blaze Falcon's Effect?" Shun reminded.

"My Turn! I activate Blaze Falcon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage for each Monster that was destroyed!"

Blaze Falcon unlashed lasers to destroy both of Barrett's Monsters.

"I activate Beastborg Cage of Warrior's Effect! By banishing the remaining 2 Beastborg Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I negate Blaze Falcon's Effect!" Barrett once again negated his Monsters' destruction.

"Persistent are't you. Fine, then I Battle! Blaze Falcon can attack player directly!"

Blaze Falcon shot missiles from its body towards Barrett. The Academia Captain crossed his arms in front of him, preparing to block some of the attack to prevent himself from losing his ground.

 **BARRETT LP: 2400 = 1400**

"I end my Turn." Shun concluded, quite frustrated just when it was only a little bit more for him to defeat the Captain.

"I can feel your strong will and strength in that attack. But when it comes to that, I won't lose either! My Turn!" Barrett drew a card. Seeing the card he just drew, Barrett immediately activated it.

"I activate Magic Card Beastborg Chaos Fusion! When my LP is below 2000, I can Release all of Beastborg Monsters on my Field to Special Summon this Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Come forth! Level 8! Beastborg Jaguar King (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!"

A humanoid jaguar-like Monster wearing black armour with red cape and wielding dual swords appeared on the Field.

"I activate Jaguar King's Effect! It will 200 ATK for each Beastborg Monster in the Graveyard! There are 5 Beastborg Monsters, so its ATK will increase by 1000! (Jaguar King ATK: 2800 = 3800) Furthermore, this Effect will last for 3 Turns!"

"An ATK of 3800?! And for 3 Turns?!" Sora almost started to get panicked. If Jaguar King attack him, his LP will be depleted for sure.

"Battle! Jaguar King can attack all of my opponent's Monsters each Turn! I attack Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lion and Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon with Jaguar King!"

As Sora has expected, Barrett targeted him first who has lower LP. Not having any card that could help him in his hand, Sora jumped for Action Card.

"Action Magic, Damage Banish! I reduce the battle damage to 0!" While Sora's Wheel Saw Lion was destroyed, he didn't receive any damage thanks to the Magic Card.

Shun, on the other hand, activated his other Reverse Card. "I activate Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic Escape Double Force! I negate the attack directed to my Monster and Summon 1 Xyz Monster whose Rank is double of the targeted Monster using that Monster I control as Xyz Material!"

"Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon! (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 10 / ORU: 2)!"

Ultimate Falcon emerged into the Field.

"You said I'm persistent, now I return that word to you. I end my Turn." Barrett concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Sora looked at the cards in his hand and the Set Reverse Card on his Field before turning to Barrett's Jaguar King. _"I can Summon a new Death-Toy Monster with this strategy. But it still won't be enough to destroy Jaguar King… Unless…"_

Sora looked at Shun's Ultimate Falcon. Shun didn't Summon this Monster when he fought against him, so he didn't know what kind of effect it has. But, he knew what Shun was capable of. He had fought him twice, so he knew more than any Academia Duelists of Shun's true strength. He will bet on him. He will bet on Shun to destroy Jaguar King on the next Turn.

"I activate Death-Toy Factory! I banish 1 Fusion card in my Graveyard and then Fusion Summon 1 Death-Toy Monster in my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand as Fusion Materials! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Death-Toy Chain Sheep (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5)!"

A terrifying demon sheep Monster appeared on the Field.

"I end my Turn." Sora turned to Shun. "Kurosaki. I'm betting on you for this one." Sora said with confidence clear in his tone.

Narrowing his eyes to Sora's Reverse Card, Shun seemed to understand what the Fusion User has in mind. "Hmph. No need for you tell me that. I'll end it in this Turn." Shun said with the same confidence in his tone.

"Defeat me in your Turn? Your Monster's ATK is lower than my two Monsters. How are you planning to defeat me?" Barrett questioned Shun, skeptical evident in his face.

Shun merely smiled before starting his Turn. "I activate Ultimate Falcon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can negate the Effect of all face-up cards my opponent currently controls until the end of this Turn and all Monsters my opponent controls lose 1000 ATK!"

"What!?" Barrett could only looked on as Jaguar King's ATK not only returned to normal, but also decreased by 1000. (Jaguar King ATK: 3800 = 1800)

"Battle! I attack Beastborg Jaguar King with Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon!"

Ultimate Falcon flew to the sky, so high that the people were comparable to ants from its point of view. From the orb on its chest, a black and deep blue sphere began to form. It became bigger and bigger that it caught everyone's attention who were below around the area. The golden light emitting from the falcon's body made it stood out even more.

"I won't let that happen! I activate Beastborg Cage Warrior's Effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I reduce any battle damage to 0!" Barrett activated the last Effect of Cage Warrior, creating a barrier around him.

"Unfortunately, Captain, I've expected that move." Sora told Barrett.

"What?"

"Reverse Card open! Death-Toy Pitfall!" Sora opened the Reverse Card he set in the previous Turn. "If my opponent activate an Effect that negate battle damage while I'm controlling Death-Toy Monster, I can negate that Effect and your LP will be reduced by 400!"

 **BARRETT LP: 1400 = 1000**

The barrier that was protecting Barrett disappeared. Worse, his LP has been decreased even more, leaving him at the mercy of the Raid Raptors Monster above him.

"This is the end for you! Go! Ultimate Falcon! FINAL GLORIOUS BRIGHT!"

Ultimate Falcon unleashed the sphere. It fell down straight towards both Beastborg Jaguar King and Barrett. To Barrett, it felt that time has slown down as he watched the sphere coming to him and his Monster. Jaguar King jumped to the sphere, trying to block the sphere with its swords. But it's pointless. The sphere easily turned its body to nothing, leaving Barrett alone without any defenses. He has no card in his hand. He has no card on his Field. And his last resort has been foiled by the traitor. Barrett could only stood still with wide eye as the sphere finally hit his body.

 **BARRETT LP: 1000 = 0**

The impact of the attack was an explosion that blew strong gusts of winds that nearly blew away everyone around. When the smoke cleared up, what they saw was Shun and Sora standing victorious while Barrett was laying defeated and losing his consciousness. Everyone, the Academia soldiers in particular, went silent in disbelief. Barrett's Duel Disk activated the force return program, transferring him back to Academia in front of the soldiers' very eyes.

"C-Captain Barrett is defeated…!" An Academia Soldier said in fear.

"No way! Our Captain is defeated by Lancers!?"

"Without the Captain, what should we do?!"

The unrest between Academia soldiers spread as quick as the wind itself. In no time, the news of Barrett's defeat reached the ears of everyone in the battlefield. Academia Soldiers who were fighting were so shocked that they losing their focus and their worries grew.

 **NORTH – BATTLEFIELD – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"What?! Captain Barrett is defeated!?" An Obelisk Force said after hearing a report through a transmission, so did the other soldiers.

"Ye-yes! What should we do–AAAHHH!" The transmission was cut off when there was an explosion followed by the scream.

"H-hey! What's wrong?!"

Another scream not far from the Obelisk Force shifted his attention to where it came from. To his shock, a group of Duelists led by Jack with Red Daemons Dragon Scarlight flying above him, has managed to defeat the majority of Academia soldiers on the area as they able to reach here.

"Are you guys prepared?" Jack asked all Academia soldiers who were present. Clear Wing roared at them as if intimidate them.

Confused with everything that felt happened so fast and with their mind in disorder by the lost of their leader, the Academia soldiers stepped back as their enemies walked forward, Duel Disks ready. Confusion and fear grew stronger and stronger in them, the Obelisk Force finally shouted to his allies,

"Fall back! Fall back!"

With that, everyone transported themselves back to Academia. As fast as the news of their Captain's defeat, the order to fall back spread quickly like the wind. They didn't need a second thought to transport back to Academia.

Seeing their enemies in flee right in front of them, Jack turned to the group behind him and raised his right arm, hand clenched, and Red Daemons Dragon Scarlight roared as Jack shouted,

"THE ENEMIES HAVE RETREATED! WE DID IT!"

Everyone cheered beyond joy. After much struggle and sacrifices, they finally did it! They have drove out the invaders from their City! Everyone were jumping and crying out of relief that for now, they were safe. It was over.

"Crush the Commons…"

Or so they thought…

Their moments of joy didn't last long. One word was all it needed to ruin the moment in a blink of an eye. With Academia have retreated, the brainwashed Securities once more turned their attentions to the Commons and attacked again. The shout of joy that filled the City quickly turned into the sounds of battlefield not different from a while ago as Commons and Securities clashed.

 **DUEL PALACE – CITY –SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya received a call from Shinji through his Duel Disk just as he and his friends reached the Duel Palace after struggling so hard to make their way here by defeating their enemies one by one, including the Securities in the stadium who were attacking them under Roget's control.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Yuya asked.

"The Securities are attacking us again! Roget still has control over them!" Shinji said.

"What?! That means, Sora, Tsukikage, and Kurosaki are still…" Yuya trailed off at the information.

"We can leave their freedom to the three of them." Reiji told Yuya as he walked to him and the others. Seeing his older brother, Reira happily rushed to him and hugged him, surprising Reiji, but he returned Reira's affection with a smile before facing the others again.

"For now, we have to focus convincing Tops and Commons to abandon their social class system. Even after what Jack and I did, the citizens are still not fully willing to unite." Reiji explained, motioning his eyes towards the citizens inside the Palace who were doubting each other.

"Speaking of that…" Crow walked to Reiji, and before anyone could react, the Synchro Duelist landed a punch on Reiji right on his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"C-Crow?!" Reira exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Reira, but I'm not satisfied if I didn't do this." Crow apologized to the boy without leaving his eyes from Reiji.

Before Reiji could stand up by himself, Crow yanked him by his scarf and glared furiously at him. "I don't give a damn what your reason is. I cannot accept what you have done! Using Damon, Tony, and Tanner like that! If it were not for this interdimensional war, I would've done more than a punch!"

With that, Crow let go of Reiji. The Lancers leader simply fixed his glasses as usual and his stoic expression remained on his face. He spoke again as if nothing has happened.

"All of us are carrying the burden of the lives of those who have fallen." Reiji began.

"Burden?" Yuya blinked in question.

"Surviving means continuing to shoulder one's burden. Fighting or not, those who stay alive in battlefield are shouldering burden simply because they survive. That goes for me, you, and everyone in this City. When you can't handle that, then you will be the next one to fall."

"But still, do you really need to do it that way? You could've just showed the footage of Roget's plan!" Yuya protested.

"It's a necessary step to make them open their eyes. This society is rotted. Either Commons and Tops, they did as they please without much care. They are too caught up by their own self-preservation that they can't see the bigger picture. This fear will galvanize them into changing for the better." Reiji answered smoothly without hesitation in his tone.

Yuya couldn't argue with that one. It's undeniable fact that the society in the City was warped. Equal was the last word to describe the City. They toil endlessly in the same system, refusing change, until their very livelihoods are at stake. Only at a time like this, when they brought to the very limit of their endurance, will they rise up and change.

"But still, uniting them through fear is wrong! Why do you always make a choice that lead up to " Yuya closed his eyes as the memories of everyone being carded returned.

"There is no other way at this–"

"No it's not! There is another way! We shouldn't show them this kind of duelling! Duelling is to make people happy! It's to make people smile! Have you never thought that way?!"

Reiji's jaw immediately locked, his hands tightening into fists. No one caught that miniscule movement but Reira who was standing beside him. Reiji became silent. Yuya's question has brought up a memory of his past.

He saw the back of his father who was too busy with his own research to pay attention to him. And then, the next thing that happened was his father abruptly disappeared without leaving any word. Afterwards, he saw was his mother, in his father's office, threw away the books on the table all the while having a bitter angry expression. Since then, his mother was never the same anymore.

He couldn't forgive his father for making his mother change like that. When he finally found out what his father was planning to do, he decided to put a stop to his ambition. He polished his duelling skill, and climbed higher and higher than anybody else until he finally reached the top. Everything was for taking down his father. There was no other reason.

This is war. Not a simple Duel like Maiami Championship. Your very life is at stake. Dueling without being fully prepared of the danger will only lead them to be carded. To do that, strong Duelists are needed. Others may see him as nothing but cold logical Duelist who uses people as pawns for his disposal, and one day, he may receive retribution for letting many people got carded, but Reiji care not. He had already prepared to carry all of them. He will take full responsibility for every decision and action he makes. As long as he could stop his father's – Leo Akaba's ambition, he will carry all of it.

"…You have to show them true fear to make them truly realize the danger…" Reiji finally replied to Yuya's question. But that's all. He didn't waste anymore time and simply walked away to carry out his plan.

"Reiji!" Yuya called out.

"Yuya, please understand!" Reira held Yuya's hand to stop him from chasing after Reiji.

"Reira?"

"Brother, is more than he appears to be. This is not easy for him too…" Reira looked at his brother's back with sad gaze. "As a leader, he must remain strong. Never show any kind of weakness to anyone…"

"Huh?"

A blast startled them. It came from the main entrance. They thought it was another squad of Duel Chasers sent by Roget, but no. It was only one person. The one that Yuya recognized not only had nearly killed Yuzu in the second round Friendship Cup, but also has kidnapped her and Serena not so long ago. And now, he stood right in front of him and Reira, causing the boy to cling on Yuya.

"Sergey!"

Now that the invaders have been driven out and two of finalists of Friendship Cup were at the stadium, Melissa came to the conclusion based on what Jack has said when he delivered direct message to Yuya.

"Oh my! What is this?! Sergey Volkov has just arrived at the stadium! Does this mean that they're going to continue where Friendship Cup has been left off?" Melissa commented in her usual cheerful way.

While the citizens were oblivious of Sergey being one of Roget's puppets, the Lancers tensed up and were on stand as the Duelist Crusher clearly unleashed his bloodlust, ready to kill at any moment. He already activated his Duel Disk on his D-Wheel.

From the monitor in his office, Roget was smirking. "Sergey alone should be enough to get rid of the Lancers. And then, he'll get rid of Jack Atlas. And once the Lancers and Jack Atlas are no more, people of City has no choice but to rely on me."

Roget moved a chess piece. "Cheer while you can. In the end, everyone will bow down before me. This will be the end for you, Lancers… Jack Atlas…"

Watching Sergey standing right in front of Yuya with his Duel Disk on, Melissa became even more sure of her conclusion that they were really going through with the Friendship Cup.

"It's official! They're going to continue the Friendship Cup semi-final! But Yugo is not here, does this mean he's being disquallified? Maybe he got carded?"

"DON'T WRITE ME OFF JUST YET!"

Yugo arrived on his D-Wheel, landing near Yuya and Sergey.

"Yugo! You're okay!" Yuya smiled in relief seeing the Synchro Duelist.

"Of course I am! I've already been through this, so there's no way I'm gonna get down so easily!" Yugo said proudly.

"But never mind that, if we're really going to continue the semi-final, then I'm in!" Yugo pointed his thumb to himself, determined to join.

Yuya was contemplating on Duelling, but not for the sake of Friendship Cup as he has more important problem at hand. But when he saw Jack's throne, he remembered the promised he made and one important fact: if he wanted to make people of the City listen to him, then he must make himself known. He must prove his strength. He must win against Jack.

" _Sora, Kurosaki, and Tsukikage will save Yuzu and Serena. If it's them, they can do it."_ Yuya nodded to Yugo.

"We'll make this a Battle Royal Riding Duel, then." Yugo settled.

"Wow! Everyone! This is something that never happened before! For the first time in history of Friendship Cup we're going to witness a Battle Royal Riding Duel!" Melissa said joyfully.

Yuya put on his helmet and then rode on his D-Wheel. Sergey didn't say anything, but he didn't voice any objection, which means Roget agreed to it as well. Since his goal is to overthrow Jack, having Sergey continuing the tournament was most likely to defeat Jack in front of everyone as demonstration of his power and rule. Yuya won't let that happen though. He will be the one to challenge Jack and show everyone his Entertainment Dueling.

The three Duelists stand by on the course as the auto-pilot system was on. They waited for the mark in 3…2…1…

[[RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!]]

With that, the three Duelists set off.

 **[DUEL!]**

Yugo coming out from the tunnel first, giving him the first Turn with Yuya and Sergey in tow.

"I take the first Turn! While I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3)!" Yugo Special Summoned his red-coloured top spin-like Monster.

"By controlling WIND Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketonborg (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" A humanoid machine Monster appeared on the Field.

"And then, I Normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Lastly, Yugo Summoned his third Monster, a golden-coloured dice Monster with six black orbs surrounding it, to his Field.

"I Tune Speedroid Beigomax and Speedroid Taketonborg with Speedroid Red-Eyd Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!"

Yugo's ace Monster made its appearance, letting out a roar as it usually does.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yugo concluded. He turned to Yuya who was behind him. "Yuya, you maybe chosen by the King himself as his opponent, but I'm not going to give this up! I have a promise to keep!"

"We're the same then. I also have a promise to keep, so I also won't give up either!" Yuya replied to the Synchro Duelist as he started his Turn. "My Turn! With Scale 2 Timesword Magician (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 3 / PS: 2) and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician (ATK: / DEF: / LV: / PS: 8) I Set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simulatenously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!"

Three Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Thunderhino (ATK: 200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3), Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 5 / PS: 2), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was roaring the moment it was Summoned, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon also roaring again, as if answering Odd-Eyes. At that moment, both Yuya and Yugo felt a strong pulse within them as their bodies felt hot. Yuya remembered the same thing happened when he duelled Yuto and when Yugo and Yuto duelled. Speaking of which, it also happened when he, Yugo, and Yuri were duelling last night. When they Summoned their dragons, Yuya experienced the same thing, but it was on a whole different level as he felt an amazing power flowing in his body.

Yugo once also mentioned that he was guided by Clear Wing, which affirmed Yuya's theory that their dragons are connected with one another. It felt like the dragons were seeking each other.

Yuya shook his head. He will think about the connection between their dragons later, now he must focus winning the Duel. "I activated Synthesis Magician's Effect! Once per Turn, I can change the Level of a Monster with another Monster on the Field! I change Entermate Hermit Carb Lord's Level 5 to the same Level as Entermate Thunderhino: 1!"

"Changing your own Monster's Level to 1? What is he planning?" Yugo wondered.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared Battle Phase.

"Huh?! Both Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing have the same ATK! Is Yuya aiming for a draw?!" Melissa commented in surprise.

"I activate Entermate Hermit Crab Lord's Effect! Once per Turn when a Pendulum Monster that I control battles, I can increase that Monster's ATK by 300 for each Monster I control until the damage calculation ends (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500 = 3400)!"

Yugo smiled, impressed. "I see. Clear Wing's Dichroic Mirror only works on Level 5 or above Monster. That's why you change Hermit Crab Lord's Level to 1, so I can't activate Clear Wing's Level when it activated its Effect."

"But unfortunately, that won't be enough to destroy Clear Wing! I activate Reverse Continuous Trap Card, Miracle Cool Mirror! I banish Speedroid Takentonborg from Graveyard and negate my Monster's destruction this Turn and Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle or card Effects this Turn!" Yugo opened his Reverse Trap Card. Blue wave surrounded Clear Wing's body, protecting it from destruction.

"But you still take damage! And when Odd-Eyes battles Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 2200**

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes' ATK returned to normal (ATK: 3400 = 2500). I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn. As there is a Field Magic Card on the Field, I Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper." Sergey Summoned a black Winged Beast-Type Monster with blue coloured murals around its body to his Field.

"What?! It's completely different Monster archtype from before!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I Normal Summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker." Sergey Summoned another Earthbound Monster. "And then I activate Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion. With this I can perform Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon simultaenously."

"Synchro and Fusion simultaenously?!" Yugo looked in disbelief.

"Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution, and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Appear! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 8)!"

A squid-like Monster came out from Fusion vortex. Not finished yet, Sergey continued with his Synchro Summoning following the Magic Card's Effect.

"Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 8)."

A griffin-like Monster appeared on the Field, floating beside Geo Kraken.

"I activate Line Walker's Effect. By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster that my opponent controls. I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and with Geo Kraken's Effect, all of your Special Summoned Monsters this Turn will be destroyed and inflict 800 damage for each destroyed Monster."

Geo Kraken unleashed an acid-like attack towards Yuya's Monsters.

"Not so fast! I activate Clear Wing's Effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activated an Effect, I can negate it and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing unleashed bright light from its wing that destroyed Geo Kraken. With Geo Kraken destroyed, Clear Wing's ATK was also increased equal to its ATK (Clear Wing ATK: 2500 = 5300).

"Oh! What's this? Yugo was protecting Yuya's Monsters from desctruction! Even though Yuya inflicted considerable damage to him?" Melissa was shocked at Yugo's action.

"I activate Geo Griffon's Effect. If an Earthbound Monster is destroyed, I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls. I destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sergey pointed towards the red dragon.

Seeing an Action Card ahead, Yuya speed up, passing Yugo who was taking the lead and picked the Action Card. "Action Magic, Detour! I negate my opponent's Monster Effect and inflict 500 damage to my opponent!"

Sergey also picked an Action Card nearby, but didn't activate it.

 **SERGEY LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I end my Turn." Sergey ended his Turn. Following the end of the Turn, Yugo's Clear Wing's ATK also returned to normal.

"Don't get me wrong, Yuya. That Monster looks troublesome if I let it be. I'm getting rid of it now so it won't give me trouble later." Yugo explained to Yuya, who was equally as shocked as Melissa by Yugo's action.

Yuya smiled back at the Synchro Duelist. "Still, thank you. That helped me."

"My Turn! I Summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" A boomerang like Monster appeared on Yugo's Field.

Yuya remembered Yugo Summoned that Monster during his Duel against Yuto. He activated its Effect, only to destroy it with Clear Wing's Effect so he can increase the dragon's ATK. Could it be that Yugo was planning to do the same thing?

"I activate Shave Boomerang's Effect! I change it to Defense Position and have a Monster on the Field to lose 300 ATK!"

Shave Boomerang changed to Defense Position while Earthbound Griffon's ATK was reduced to 2200 ATK.

"And now I activate Clear Wing's Effect! I negate Shave Boomerang's Effect and destroy it, and then its ATK is added to Clear Wing (ATK: 2500 = 4500) until the end of this Turn!"

Shave Boomerang was destroyed and Clear Wing powered up. Earthbound Griffon's ATK also returned back from 2200 to 2500 ATK.

"Battle! I attack Earthbound Geo Griffon with Clear Wing! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Clear Wing whirled its body, creating green wirlwind around its body as it marched towards the Earthbound Synchro Monster, destroying it.

 **SERGEY LP: 3500 = 1500**

"I activate Geo Griffon's Effect. If an Earthbound Monster that I control is destroyed, I can destroy a Monster that my opponent controls. I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." The ghost of Geo Griffon unleashed a purple shockwave towards Clear Wing.

"That won't work! Cool Mirror's Effect will negate Clear Wing's destruction until the end of Turn!" Clear Wing once again was protected by the Trap Card.

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Sergey concluded.

"My Turn! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya pointed at Sergey as his target. Following his order, Odd-Eyes marched towards the Duelist Crusher.

"I activate Reverse Trap Earthbound Beginning. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while I have 3000 or less LP, I halve the battle damage I take from this battle."

 **SERGEY LP: 1500 = 250**

"So clooose! Sergey survived the finishing blow!" Melissa got impressed.

Despite the damage he took, Sergey smiled and all of a sudden let out a maniacal laugh. Yuya and Yugo who were ahead of him remembered Sergey was also behaving the same during his Duel against Yuzu when his LP was at low, and what happened next was he swiftly made a come back with a Fusion Monster that destroyed Yuzu's Monster and depleted all of her LP all at once. This didn't look good. Both Yuya and Yugo prepared themselves for the worst.

"And then I can activate 1 Field Magic Card from my Deck. I activate Earthbound Plain."

As the Magic Field was activated, the Duel course began to change. Purple light surrounded the course and the sky became darker. As the Field changed, something also happened to Sergey's D-Wheel. It started to separate some parts and moved it to another around Sergey. The Duelist Crusher was laughing maniacally, even more than before, as he finally fully combined with his D-Wheel.

"I am now one with speed!"

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Roget laughed quietly while watching the change in Sergey. "I had Sergey's bod modified to be largely technological so I can control him easily. But I know that won't be enough to defeat Jack Atlas. That's why I planted a special system in him.

An alarm distracted him from the Duel. A small hologram monitor appeared beside Roget, showing his subordinate.

"Director, the Lancers have infiltrated our HQ!" He informed.

"What!? How many are they?" Roget asked.

"Three people sir. The Arrest Corps are trying to stop them at the moment." He answered.

"Seal all of entrace that lead to Serena and Yuzu Hiiragi's cell! Send as many Arrest Corps present!" Roget ordered, angery and frustration evident in his voice.

Roget looked back at Sergey's status on the other smaller monitor, showing the condition of his brain. Turning back to the Duel Roget stood from his seat and laughed.

"Now, taste the power of the ultimate Duel Machine!"

 **DUEL COURSE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Back at the Duel, the whole audience were speechless by complete change in Sergey's D-Wheel. Most of them were terrified.

"What the heck is that?!" Yugo almost felt his eyeballs came out from his eyes out of shock.

"Sergey…became one with his D-Wheel?" Yuya has a bad feeling as he saw the huge change in the Duelist Crusher.

"Due to the Magic Field's Effect, players can add a second Action Card if you already have 1 in hand, and then by banishing that card, player can reduce the ATK of a Monster their opponents controls by 300 and inflict 300 damage to their opponent!"

Sergey grabbed an Action Card on the air with his D-Wheel arm and then banished it. Following the Effect of Earthbound Plain, Sergey choose Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 = 2200) and Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 =2200) to reduce their ATKs by 300 and inflicted 300 damage to both Yuya and Yugo.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3700**

 **YUGO LP: 2200 = 1900**

"My Turn!" Sergey picked another Action Card and banished it, reducing the two dragons' ATKs and their owners' LPs by 300. (Odd-Eyes & Clear Wing ATKs: 2200 = 1900)

 **YUYA LP: 3700 = 3500**

 **YUGO LP: 1900 = 1600**

"Hahahaha! You two have nice expressions on your face! Good! Show me more!" Sergey was delighted by the pained face Yuya and Yugo were making from the damage they took.

"I activate Earthbound Chain. Until the end of this Turn, my opponent cannot activate any Monster Effect." Sergey sealed Yugo's Clear Wing's Effect that can be activated in both player's Turn.

"Then, I activate Earthbound Salvation. If there's a face-up card in the Field Zone, I can add 1 Earthbound Monster and 1 Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion."

Sergey Special Summon Stone Sweeper to his Field and then Normal Summon Earthbound Ground Keeper.

"I activate Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion to perform Synchro and Fusion Summon simultaneously using Monsters I control as Materials. Come forth! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin (SYNCHRO / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6)! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina (FUSION / ATK :2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6)!"

The two Earthbound Servant Geo Monsters appeared on the Field.

"I activate Geo Gremlin's Effect. I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my opponent must choose between destroying the Monster and skipping this turn's Battle Phase or having me gain LP equal to the that Monster's ATK. Which one you will choose? Delaying your defeat by sacrificing your dragon? Or increasing my LP and then both my Monsters will attack you! Either way, it will be the end for you!" Sergey forced Yuya to choose.

Yuya could think of only one word to describe his situation: Trapped. If he choose to destroy Odd-Eyes and skip the Battle Phase, he will be saved from receiving further ATKs that siginificantlly reduce his LP. But then that means he will lost his ace Monster until his next Turn. Yugo aside, he still didn't know what Sergey's Monsters are capable of. They could've a powerful Effect. But choosing the second option would be a great risk for him.

At that moment, in his dilemma, Odd-Eyes turned towards Yuya and roared at him. Yuya was startled by the look Odd-Eyes gave him. It was a look of disappointment. Yuya frowned as a familiar feeling touched his heart. Odd-Eyes was roaring louder and louder.

Hearing Odd-Eyes' roar, Clear Wing also began to roar and turned towards Odd-Eyes.

"Clear Wing?" Yugo looked at his dragon, confused. Seeing Clear Wing was facing backward, Yugo followed the dragon's gaze and found it directed towards Odd-Eyes.

"Odd-Eyes…" Yuya thought of himself stupid.

He couldn't precisely understand Odd-Eyes' words, but he understand what Odd-Eyes was trying to convey. He need to believe more in himself. Believe in his Monsters. During his Duel with Shinji, dind't he said that if he properly accept the cards' feeling, then they'll answer to him? Furthermore, this is his ace Monster.

"I…choose to give you LP equal to Odd-Eyes' ATK!" Yuya finally made his choice. He turned to his dragon and smiled. "I'm sorry, Odd-Eyes. And thank you."

 **SERGEY LP: 250 = 2150**

A system error occurred in Sergey, causing the Duelist Crusher to went stiff for a few seconds before finally proceeding by attacking. He attacked Entermate Thunderhino and Entermate Hermit Crab Lord with Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina, respectively, destroying the two Monsters.

 **YUYA LP: 3500 = 200**

"I end my Turn." Sergey concluded, his wicked smile widened.

"My Turn!" Yugo drew a card. He glanced at Clear Wing who was still staring at Odd-Eyes.

Sergey speed up, trying to reach an Action Card on the air in front of Yuya. He managed to get pass Yuya and used the arm to reach it. Knowing Sergey intended to use Earthbound Plain's Effect to deplete his LP, Yuya jumped with his D-Wheel above Sergey so he can get the Action Card first. Noticing Yuya's move from his censor, Sergey won't let that happen.

"Fall to your doom!" Sergey shouted at Yuya.

Unexpectedly, Sergey, used the arm that initially used to get Action Card to instead hit Yuya's D-Wheel off the course.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka and the others panicked as they saw Yuya while still riding on his D-Wheel was out off the course due to Sergey's interference.

"If Yuya fall from that height he will–!" Sawatari trailed off, didn't dare to say the horrifying word.

"That's dirty, Sergey!" Crow shouted in disgust at Sergey.

Yuya was beyond panicking now. There was nothing he can do to get back to the course or protecting himself from the impact of the fall. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. Is this the end for him?

"Yuya!"

Clear Wing caught Yuya and his D-Wheel before falling too far from the Action Field and placed them back on track. At the same time, Clear Wing's tail also slapped away Sergey's D-Wheel arm, stopping him from getting the Action Card.

"Yugo once again save Yuya with Clear Wing! But this time, not only he saved Yuya from defeat, but also from death! You owe him big time, Yuya!" Melissa was relieved seeing the boy safe. After the whole invasion and all, she didn't want to see another casualty.

"Way to go, Yugo!" Sawatari cheered, raising his fists to the air happily.

"Nice safe!" Crow smiled in relief as he clicked his fingers.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, is eternally grateful to him for saving my best friend!" Gongenzaka showed his gratitude to his best friend's saviour.

Yugo drove backwards so he was side by side with Yuya.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. I owe you twice, now. Thanks Yugo." Yuya thanked the Synchro Duelist again. He was eternally grateful for this one. Yugo just saved his life after all.

Yugo narrowed his eyes at the Duelist Crusher in front of them, giving the man a disapproving and disgust look. So if he couldn't defeat them with his own skill, he will resort using dirty tricks that going as far as killing them for real? He also did the same to Yuzu, and now he did it again. This convinced Yugo: this guy is nuts. Beyond nuts. Speaking to someone who was not right in the head was out of the option.

"Yuya, this guy is definitely trying to kill us for real." Yugo said.

"Yeah. I'm sure he is going to do it again when he has the chance." Yuya added.

"Since that is the case, let's call a truce." Yugo proposed.

"Yugo?"

"It's too dangerous and too risky to fight that guy alone. The chances are bigger if we fight him together. This is a Battle Royal, so it won't break the rule or anything. And besides,"

Yugo looked up at Clear Wing and then at Yuya's Odd-Eyes, both were roaring together.

"It seems Clear Wing wants to settle things with Odd-Eyes without disturbance." Yugo told the Pendulum user.

Yuya looked at his dragon and Yugo's dragon, and when Yuya listened to them, he could feel their mutual feelings of wanting to Duel against each other without anyone interfering. Yuya couldn't help but smile.

"Got it. Let's do this, Yugo." Yuya agreed to the temporary alliance.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Both Yuya and Yugo speed up as their dragons continue to roar, determined to defeat the Duelist Crusher, and earn the right to challenge the Duel King.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Yuya and Yugo combined their strength to defeat Sergey, and then continue their Duel. Both exchange blows with neither one have any intention to give up for the sake of fulfilling their respective promise.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 _ **DEATH-TOY PITFALL:**_ If your opponent activate an Effect that negate battle damage while you controls Death-Toy Monster, you can negate that Effect and your opponent's LP will be reduced by 400.

 _ **EARTHBOUND CHAIN:**_ During your Turn, as long as you control an Earthbound Monster, you can negate all your opponent's Monsters' Effects until the end of your Turn.

* * *

 **How is it? Serena and Yuzu will start their escape plan in the next chapter. We actually wanted to finish the Duel in this chapter all at once, but I'm reaching my limit here, both physically and mentally. So I'm sorry, but please be patient for another chapter.**

 **I decided to give Reiji's character more depth and perhaps a little bit change and also more exchange between him and Yuya. It's weird that Yuya so easily choose to trust Reiji simply from what Tsukikage told him. I want Yuya to understand Reiji and learn to trust him from his own realization instead of based on what he was being told by someone else.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter so I can improve myself**


	8. For the Sake of Our Promise

**Thank you very much to _HelenTheMoon, Vibora1996, Uchiha247, dvdryms, StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, ImageGirl-Li'Chan,_ and _Sage Young_ for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter~ :D**

* * *

 **DUEL COURSE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Rain began to fall throughout the City, wetting the course that consequently made the course slippery. Careless even just for a moment, then accident may occur. But this was of little importance to the three Duelists who were duelling intensely.

"Die!" Sergey began attacking them with his D-Wheel arms, starting to destroy the course behind him.

Yuya and Yugo tried their best to evade every attack and debris from the attack, a difficult task to keep up, especially for Yuya who was still new in riding his D-Wheel. Good thing that his instinct didn't let him down as it helped him avoiding from being killed the second time.

"Yuya! Follow my lead!" Yugo motioned Yuya to get near him.

"O-okay!" Yuya moved his D-Wheel to beside Yugo, right behind Sergey. And then, the two of them were slowly being pulled toward Sergey. "This is…?"

"A slipstream. It's a region behind a moving object in which a wake of fluid, typically air or water is moving at velocities comparable to the moving object, relative to the ambient fluid through which the object is moving. This is common in a vehicle race." Yugo explained.

Sergey sneered at the two boys. "But you will never be able to pass me! What will you do now?"

"Do you have any plan, Yugo?" Yuya asked as Sergey brought up the question.

"Not really, but first we must stop him from getting any more Action Card or we're dead." Yugo replied.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card, Speedroid Scratch! I send 1 Speedroid Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and add 1 Speedroid Monster from my Deck!" Yugo send Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from his hand to Graveyard and add Speedroid OMK Gum to his hand.

"And then I activate Continuous Trap Card, Chasing Wings!" Yugo activated his Reverse Trap Card. With the Effect of Chasing Wings, I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yugo pointed at Odd-Eyes. "It cannot be destroyed by battle and if it is targeted by a Level 5 or higher Monster, the attacking Monster will be destroyed and Odd-Eyes will gain ATK equal to the destroyed Monster!"

"Yugo is protecting Yuya again with a Continuous Trap Card! It seems both of them have decided to team up against Sergey! A right decision, since both of them are in pinch right now. And this is a Battle Royal, so no problem!" As she commented cheerfully, her hand slipped from the rain and nearly fall if it wasn't for her crew's help.

"Yugo! You've done more than enough! I'll be okay!" Yuya said worriedly. While Odd-Eyes was safe from Sergey's Monsters attack, Clear Wing was not.

"I still have more LP than you. Don't sweat it." Yugo replied simply without a tinge of worry.

"Hmph. Pointless struggle! As long as Earthbound Plain is still on the Field and I'm in front of you two, you guys have no chance of winning!" Sergey declared as he spotted more Action Cards ahead of him.

"There are more Action Cards ahead! Yugo may still survive, but Yuya will lose instantly if Sergey take this one!" Melissa also noticed the Action Cards.

"Yuya, take the left side! I'll take the right side!" Yugo told Yuya, eyeing the side walls.

"Got it!" Yuya replied, understanding what Yugo meant.

Yuya and Yugo drove to each side, Yugo right and Yuya left. Both then made a big jump using the side walls that will allow them to get ahead of Sergey. The Duelist Crusher able to tell where the position they will land, and he won't let that happen.

"It's like you two aren't moving!" Sergey said as he blocked their jump with his D-Wheel arms.

Both Yuya and Yugo were pushed back, but then something unexpected happened. Something that neither Yuya nor Yugo expected will happen. Their two dragons move at that moment. Odd-Eyes gave Yuya a push by using its tail to threw Yuya's D-Wheel back to the air above Sergey, while Clear Wing used its body so Yugo could on his back and took his master to land in front of Sergey.

"What!?" Sergey was shocked. He couldn't believe what just happened. Everything happened so fast and before he realized it, his opponents were already riding in front of him.

"Whaaaaat!? Did-did that just happened?! The two dragons are helping their masters so they can pass Sergey!? It's like they are communicating with the dragons!" Melissa nearly dropped her jaw to the ground by what just occurred.

"Amazing! They can tell their dragons to move even without giving any instruction!" A Commons said in astonishment.

"Something like that is possible? Wonderful…" A Tops commented as well.

Yuya and Yugo looked at their respective dragons, shocked and at the same time grateful. They felt their hearts beating and nostalgic feelings filled them. For some reason, they felt it wasn't the first time this happened. They didn't remember it happened before, but they were sure that this wasn't the first.

" _Duel Monsters have souls."_

Both Yuya and Yugo gasped as they heard the voice in their heads. Duel Monsters have souls. Now that they thought about it, they often, without them realizing, indirectly communicated with their Monsters, right? Yuya saw glimpses of new Monsters before he Summoned them as if hearing their call, Clear Wing transported Yugo to other dimensions as if responding to his feeling of wanting to find Rin. And just moments ago, their dragons were roaring at them and gave them a look that urged them to act and even helped them to got pass Sergey.

That's because they indeed have souls. They were not a simple game card.

"Thanks you guys." Yugo thanked the two dragons.

"We won't waste this chance you give us." Yuya resolved.

Yugo picked an Action Card. Due to the Effect of Earthbound Plan, Sergey must send an Action Card to the Graveyard. With this, Sergey could no longer deal damage with Earthbound Plain's Effect, much to the Duelist Crusher's annoyance.

"But your Monsters' ATK are still lower than my Monsters due to Eartbound Plain's Effect! Unless you can increase your dragons' ATK, you can't beat me!" Sergey reminded the two boys.

"That's why I have this Action Card." Yugo showed the Action Card he got before activating it. "Action Magic: High Dive! I increase Clear Wing's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 1900 = 2900) until the end of this Turn!"

"Clear Wing's ATK is now higher than Sergey's Earthbound Monsters!" Melissa pointed out.

"Battle! I attack Earthbound Servant Geo Grimlin with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!"

Clear Wing's wings shined and he whirled its body, creating green whirlwind surrounding its body as it flew forward. Before the attack could connect, Sergey activate a card from his hand.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Earthbound Glyph! By sending 1 Earthbound card from my hand to Graveyard I can negate my Monster's destruction and halve the battle damage! And my opponent cannot make a second attack!"

From receiving the damage, Sergey felt something hit his adrenaline very hard. His heart beating faster, his breathing became heavier, but it felt great to him.

 **SERGEY LP: 2150 = 1650**

At his office, Roget saw Sergey's vital sign increased further and further until everything became red and a word 'Error' appeared on the screen.

"What is going on?!" Roget started panicking now at Sergey's change.

Back at the course, despite the damage he took, Sergey smirked wider. "Wonderful…! Beautiful…!"

"I end my Turn. At this moment Clear Wing's ATK returned (ATK: 2900 = 1900)." Yugo concluded.

"My Turn! I Pendulum Summon with the Pendulum Scale that I have Set!" Yuya once again performed Pendulum Summon. Two Monsters appeared on the Field: Entermate Whip Viper (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4) and Entermate Amenboat (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4).

"Oh! There are 2 Level 4 Monsters! That means Yuya is going to…" Melissa said with expectation.

"I Overlay Whip Viper and Amenboat! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared on the Field. The three dragons were roaring together, giving burning sensation to Yuya and Yugo's bodies. They held their chests as they felt a strong pulse. Something began to overwhelm them as their vision darkened.

" _Bring smile with Duelling…"_

Yuya opened his eyes wide, holding his chest tighter before letting it go. Yuya closed his eyes again for a moment as he slowly calming himself. It was like before during the Maiami Championship Battle Royal. He almost lost himself twice. And what snapped him from the darkness was his promise. His promise with Yuto… And now, his promise with Yuzu.

" _Yuto…Yuzu…lend me some courage!"_

"Don't lose yourself, Yugo." Yuya told the Synchro Duelist who also experienced the same thing as him. "You have a promise to keep, right? Then, you can't afford to lose yourself."

Yugo snapped back from hearing Yuya's reminder. That's right. What was he doing? This wasn't the time for him to think of something else and lose himself. He had made a promise. A promise that he made ever since he was little. Now was the time for him to keep that promise. His promise to Rin.

" _Get it together Yugo!"_

" _Quit thinking about unnecessary things and focus on winning!"_

"That was close. I almost repeat the same thing when I duelled Serena." Yugo remembered his awful start during his Duel against Serena, and Rin's words were what snapped him out. Like now.

"Go, Yuya!" Yugo cheered.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can halve my opponent's Monster's ATK and add that half to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion unleashed purple electricity that bound and absorbed half of Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina's ATK. As the result, Dark Rebellion's ATK increased from 2500 to 3500 while Geo Gremlina's ATK decreased to 1000.

"Battle! I attack Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Dark Rebellion flew forward with its fang ready to stab through the Fusion Monster.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, Earthbound Glyph! I send 1 Earthbound card from my hand to Graveyard, negating my Monster's destruction and halve the battle damage!"

"Then I attack again with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya motioned Odd-Eyes to attack, however...

"Useless! Due to Earthbound Glyph's Effect! My opponent cannot make a second attack!" Sergey protected himself from finishing blow once more.

 **SERGEY LP: 1650 = 400**

"Just when we are so close…! I end my Turn…" Yuya reluctantly ended his Turn.

"Hahaha! I will defeat both of you! With all of my might, and with beauty!" Sergey couldn't hold his excitement any longer. Screw order, screw calculations, anything didn't matter to him anymore. Only this excitement was what mattered to him and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"My Turn! I activate Earthbound Fusion! While a Field Spell is active, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I Fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina!"

Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina entered the multi-coloured Fusion vortex, swirling around together as they fused and Sergey began his Summoning chant.

"Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 10)!"

A black baphomet-like Monster emerged on the Field.

"An ATK of 3000?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Glasya-Labolas! When it battles a Sychro or Fusion Monster, that Monster's ATK becomes 0!"

Glasya-Labolas swung its wings, sending black miasma around its body towards Clear Wing, reducing its ATK to 0. The miasma also nearly destroyed its surroundings, causing the course started to crumbling away.

"Take this! Darkness Miasma!" Glasya-Labolas shot a dark purple blast from its mouth towards Clear Wing.

Yuya noticed an Action Card ahead, floating in the air. Yuya speed up and made a big jump using the side wall to pick and then activate the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya negated the Earthbound Monster's attack, saving Clear Wing from being destroyed, thus, saving Yugo from defeat.

"Another close call! Yuya negated the attack using an Action Card! With this, he also paid back part of his debt to Yugo!" Melissa referred when Yugo destroyed Geo Kraken during Sergey's first Turn.

"Thanks Yuya!" Yugo thanked his look-alike.

"I'm just returning the favour. But we're in deep trouble, now…" Yuya said while looking grimly at the Fusion Monster.

"I end my Turn." Sergey concluded his Turn.

The path that Sergey had just damaged was crumbling away. Sergey, whose D-Wheel wasn't fast enough, fall as the crumble reached him. However, Yugo quickly had Clear Wing to catch his D-Wheel and returned him back to track, saving the Duelist Crusher's life, an action that surprised everyone.

"Yugo has saved Sergey from falling! But by doing so, Sergey is now taking the lead again! He can get Action Card and use Earthbound Plain's Effect!" Melissa commented.

"Don't compare us to you! We will decide this by Duelling!" Yugo exclaimed at Sergey, with Yuya nodding in agreement.

Yugo's exclamation caused Sergey to suffer a severe headache. He held his head as he struggled with his pain. At the same time, Roget saw Sergey's vital sign worsened as the screen slowly became black with the word Error still remained.

"Beautiful…" Sergey sighed in relief. He has finally found what he had wanted.

With Sergey taking the lead and Action Card right in front of him, everyone thought that he will take the card for sure and use Earthbound Plain's Effect. But, no. He didn't. He blatantly ignored the Action Card, and the next one afterwards. Roget screamed furiously at the top of his lungs as Sergey ignored the Action Card.

"What are you doing Sergey!? Take the Action Card!" Roget ordered.

"Obey me Sergey! Sergey!" Unfortunately for the Security chief, the Duelist Crusher will no longer listen to him anymore.

"Beautiful! This Duel is beautiful beyond belief! Let's make our Duel even more beautiful!" He won't listen to anyone anymore. He will continue as he wished.

"Fine by me! My Turn!" Yugo looked at the card he drew and smiled. It's here.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, Speedroid Ghost Call! I can Special Summon a Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated and that Monster will only last this Turn. Come! Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo Summoned back Red-Eyed Dice.

"I Tune Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8)!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon appeared on the Field. On the other side, Yuya, seeing Yugo's confident smile, couldn't help but smile as well. He knew where this is going.

"This mean you will be the one to finish this." Yuya said to Yugo, prompting the Synchro Duelist to look at him. "Right, Yugo?"

Yugo smiled back, nodding at Yuya in confirmation. "Yeah. Leave this to me!"

"Battle! I attack Earthbound Servant Glasya-Labolas with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! When Crystal Wing battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, Crystal Wing will gain ATK equal to the opponent's Monster it is battling (ATK: 3000 = 6000)!" Yugo declared attack.

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's body was enveloped in bright light from his wings. The dragon flew high before marching down towards the Earthbound Fusion Monster.

"Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

Crystal Wing's attack strike through Glasya-Labolas. The Earthbound Fusion Monster let out a cry of pain as it exploded without a trace, depleting all of Duelist Crusher's LP. The Duelist Crusher accepted the attack whole-heartedly, his wicked smile never left his face and in fact, that last attack brought him the best joy he had ever felt.

 **SERGEY LP: 400 = 0**

"Beautiful…" Sergey repeated again.

The impact of the attack sent Sergey's D-Wheel spiraling off the course. Yugo, once again told Crystal Wing to save the falling Duelist Crusher. However, when Crystal Wing tried to reach Sergey, the said person slapped away the Synchro Dragon's hand.

"Don't interfere with my beautiful finish." Sergey told Yugo.

"Are you serious?!" Yugo said in disbelief.

"Sergey!" Yuya called out.

"Farewell." Sergey said as he fell down, his laugh echoed until he crashed and never to be heard again, leaving Yuya and Yugo stunned.

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Roget held his head as he screamed in dismay. His strongest pawn has been defeated. His only available pawn that could defeat the Duel King has been defeated.

"Darn it! Darn it!" Roget threw his chess board and its pieces in frustration. What should he do now? His plan has been entirely crushed. The only pawns he has left were the entire Security, and at the moment, the Lancers have infiltrated the HQ to break his control over them. He already ordered for them to be stopped, but afterwards then what? Will his Securities enough to subdue the Lancers and rest of the citizens? It would have been easier if only Reiji didn't reveal his plan.

"W-wait! Serena! Serena! Are you okay?!"

Yuzu's voice distracted his mind from his confusion. He saw the monitor connected to the camera inside the cell where Yuzu and Serena were staying. He found Serena laying on the floor, red liqud came from her head while Yuzu gently moved her body.

"Serena, why do you have to be so reckless?! We should've just waited for our friends!" Yuzu said, her tone panicking. "Someone! Help! Serena is bleeding her head! Please! Anyone!"

Roget twitched even more when hearing the girl's plea for help. His guess was Serena tried too hard to break free from the cell and she accidently injured herself in the process from trying too hard. Roget's headache just worsened even more. He couldn't lose his bargaining chips, especially now of all times!

"Foolish girl!" Roget connected a call to a guard. "Serena is injured! Hurry go to her cell and bring her to infirmary to be treated!"

 **DUEL COURSE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

After a brief moment of having difficulty commenting Sergey's action, Melissa finally got a hold of herself. "S-Sergey has fallen! Now, this Duel is only between these two boys who worked together to defeat Sergey, Yuya and Yugo! Now that their common enemy has been defeated, will they finally settle their score?!"

"Of course we are!" Yugo confirmed. He turned to Yuya. "I'll say this again, Yuya. The King himself may have chosen you as his opponent, but don't think that will make me give up! For Rin's sake, I will defeat you! I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Crystal Wing's ATK returned to normal (ATK: 6000 = 3000)."

"I can't afford to lose either. To fulfil my promise with Yuzu and Yuto, and to show Jack my own Duelling, I will win this Duel! The fun starts now!" Yuya decreed as he started his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate my Reverse Magic Card, Double Emergency Provisions. I destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the Field and both players received 1000 LP for each card destroyed." Yuya activated one of his face-down cards.

There were 1 Field Magic Card and 2 Continuous Trap Cards on the Field: Earthbound Plain, Miracle Cool Mirror and Chasing Wings, making both Yuya and Yugo both gained 3000 LP each.

 **YUYA LP: 200 = 3200**

 **YUGO LP: 1600 = 4600**

"Huh!? Not only Yuya increase his own LP, but he also increase Yugo's LP?! What are you thinking, Yuya?!" Melissa questioned the boy.

"I can't increase our LP back to the beginning, but I think this is enough for both of us to start over our Duel. Any objection?" Yuya asked his Synchro look-alike.

"My LP is still higher. Are you sure?" Yugo asked back instead of answering, though his smile didn't show any rejection, and Yuya took it as acceptance.

"I'll make up to it by decreasing your LP in this Turn as much as possible! I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I halve Crystal Wing's ATK and add it to Dark Rebellion!" Yuya activated Dark Rebellion's Trason Discharge.

"I activate Crystal Wing's Effect! If a Monster activate an Effect, I can negate it and destroy that Monster!" Yugo countered by activated Crystal Wing's Effect.

Already anticipating this, Yuya opened his other face-down card. "Reverse Card Open! Dragon Shield! When a Dragon-Type Monster I control is targeted by my opponent's Monster's Effect, I can negate that Effect and increase my LP by 200!"

 **YUYA LP: 3200 = 3400**

"Crystal Wing's Effect is negated, so Dark Rebellion's Effect will continue! Crystal Wing's ATK is halved (ATK: 3000 = 1500) and that half is added to Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 = 4000)!"

"Battle! I attack Crystal Wing with Dark Rebellion!" Yuya motioned the Xyz Dragon to attack, destroying the Synchro Dragon.

 **YUGO LP: 4600 = 2100**

Once Yugo received the damage, he activated his Reverse Card. "I activate Trap Card, Extra Shave Reborn! If my Monster that was originally in Extra Deck is destroyed, I can Special Summon Monster in my Graveyard that was originally in the Extra Deck and has lower Level than the destroyed Monster!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon returned to the Field.

"It doesn't feel right if I don't have Clear Wing. You maybe already know his Effect, but don't think that will make winning easier for you!" Yugo warned Yuya.

" _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is so cool. Where did you get it?"_

" _I don't remember. As far as I remember, Clear Wing has always been on my side."_

" _I really love it. When it's flying with its wings, it's very beautiful. I guess that's why it suits for Riding Duel."_

" _You think so?"_

" _Yes! Riding Duel is the symbol of freedom, right? Whenever I see Clear Wing flying with its wings, it's like it flies freely like the wind itself. I'm sure we can win the Friendship Cup with it!"_

Not only Clear Wing was his ace Monster, the Synchro Dragon was also the card that Rin likes. He was able to come this far thanks to his ace monster, his partner. Rin has placed her faith in his dragon, so of course he was going to place his faith on Clear Wing as well to win this Duel.

"Clear Wing won't be so easy to fall! I'll beat your dragon with mine!" Yugo challenged Yuya.

"There's no way I'll let my guard down. I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! I Summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4)!" Yugo, Summoned his green yoyo-like Monster. "I activate Double Yoyo's Effect! If this card is Normal Summoned, I can target Level 3 or lower Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

Double Yoyo unleashed an electricity from its body, ready to use its Effect. But Yugo then negated it. "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! I negate a Monster's Effect and destroy that Monster! And Clear Wing will gain ATK equal the destroyed Monster's ATK (ATK: 2500 = 3900)!"

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slaher!" Yugo attacked the red dichromatic dragon and destroyed it. Since Odd-Eyes' ATK has been lowered to 1900 due to the previous Effect of Earthbound Plain, the damage was higher.

 **YUYA LP: 3200 = 1400**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yugo concluded. Clear Wing's ATK also returned to normal following the End Phase.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at the card he drew, it was a Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Switch. "I activate Quck-Play Spell: Pendulum Switch! I remove Timesword Magician from Pendulum Zone back to my hand and draw a card!"

Yuya looked at the second card he drew this Turn. This time, it's Antithesis Magician. "With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and the already set Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Revive! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5)!"

"Anthitesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can grant a Level to an Xyz Monster! I grant Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4!" Blue light from Antithesis Magician's sword enveloped Dark Rebellion, changing his Rank into a Level.

"Giving an Xyz Monster a Rank?! Wait, why does it feels familiar?" Yugo wondered.

"Synthesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can change the Level of a Monster to the same as another Monster! I change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level 4 into the same Level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level, 7!" Synthesis Magician shot her arrow between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, changing Dark Rebellion's Level from 4 to 7.

"Two Level 7 Monsters, is he going to Xyz Summon?!" Yugo exclaimed, surprised.

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!"

"Here it is! Yuya's strongest Monster!" Gongenzaka commented.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuya attacked the Synchro Dragon.

Seeing Action Card ahead, Yugo speed up and grabbed it. "Action Magic: Tenacity! My Monster won't be destroyed this Turn!"

Yuya also noticed an Action Card above. He jumped from the side wall and grabbed it. "Action Magic: Flight! I increase Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK by 600 until the end of this Turn (ATK: 3000 = 3600)!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion attacked with his fang, which Clear Wing countered by whirling his body like he usually did whenever he was attacking. The two dragons clashed against each other, trying to push each other. In the end, the different in power resulted with Clear Wing being pushed back and Yugo received damage.

 **YUGO LP: 2100 = 1100**

"That's some strong dragon you have, Yuya." Yugo praised his look-alike.

"This is the dragon that was born from my bond with Yuto. He has entrusted Dark Rebellion to me along with his wish, so if I lose now, I can't face him!" Yuya replied as Yuto's words when he gave him Dark Rebellion resurfaced.

" _Bring smile with Duel… With your power, bring smile to everyone's future…"_

Looking at Yuya, Yugo's eyes widened as he thought he saw Yuto's form overlapped with Yuya. Yugo blinked his eyes to make if he was seeing things, and the Xyz user's image was no more. He wondered if he really just imagining it, but yet his intuition was saying otherwise.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Yuya ended his Turn and the Supreme King Black Dragon's ATK returned to normal.

"My Turn! I Summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yugo Summoned a horse-like Monster.

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Speedroid Monster from my hand! I Summon Tuner Monster, Speedroid 23 Ship (ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1)!" Yugo Summoned another Monster from his hand, a blue ship-like Monster.

"A Tuner Monster… Is he going to Synchro Summon?" Yuya wondered.

Yugo glanced at a huge board with Jack's picture on it. He and Rin had seen it several times while they were training their Riding Duel skills. This brought the memory of when everything begin for both him and Rin.

" _Jack Atlas is a Commons like us. If he can reach the top, then I'm sure we can do it too!"_

" _Our skills right now is still no enough. Besides, it's a Riding Duel, so we have to learn Riding Duel first. If only we have a D-Wheel…"_

" _Then let's build one! If we can't buy it, let's build our own D-Wheel!"_

" _One day, we'll enter Friendship Cup and challenge the King! Let's reach the top!"_

"If you're talking about bond, then my bond with Rin won't lose either! It has always been our dream to challenge Jack Atlas in Friendship Cup, win it, and be the greatest Duelists! That's why Rin and I worked so hard to build this D-Wheel from scratch and polishing our Dueling skill! I'll make her proud when I get her back!"

Since he and Rin didn't have any money to buy D-Wheel, they must save their money to buy D-Wheel parts one by one. They studied hard by reading various books about D-Wheel mechanism and then put the parts together piece by piece. He won't let all of their hardwork to be in vain.

"I Tune Speedroid Bamboo Horse with Speedroid 23 Ship! Synchro Summon! Level 5! High-Speedroid Chanbarider (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5)!" A red sword-like Synchro Monster appeared on Yugo's Field.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yugo concluded.

Yuya observed the Reverse Card Yugo has set. _"Both his Monsters have lower ATK than Supreme King Black Dragon's ATK. And that Reverse Card…it must be a Trap… Then, just in case…"_

"Battle! I attack High-Speedroid Chanbarider with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" As Yuya declared Battle Phase, Yuya grabbed an Action Card near him and activated it. "Action Magic: Assault! I increase Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK by 600! (ATK: 3000 = 3600)"

Yugo smiled at the Action Card's activation. He has expected this. "Continuous Trap Card: Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane! As long as I control Speedroid Monster, if an ATK of a Monster on the Field is changed, I can inflict damage to opponent equal to that change!"

 **YUYA LP: 1400 = 800**

"But Odd-Eyes Rebellion's attack will still continue!" Yuya said.

"And then I activate Speedroid 23 Ship's Effect! If it's placed in the Graveyard after being used as Synchro Material, I can negate an attack directed at a Speedroid Monster!" Yugo negated Odd-Eyes Rebellion's attack.

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Quick-Play Spell, Speedroid Windmill! By banishing all Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard, a Speedroid Monster that I control can attack player directly! Battle! I attack directly with High-Speedroid Chanbarider!" Chanbarider marched towards Yuya.

"A direct attack towards the player! If this attack connects, Yuya will lose!" Melissa commented.

"When Chanbarider attacks, its ATK is increased by 100! Also, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase!" Yugo revealed the Speedroid Monster's Effect. "And due to the Effect of Shuriken Hurricane, you'll take 100 damage!"

 **YUYA LP: 800 = 700**

As Chanbarider was getting closer, Yuya took a Magic Card in his hand, Ressurection of Dead, and sent it to the Graveyard.

"I send a Magic Card from my hand to the Graveyard and activate a Trap Card, Farewell! I end the Battle Phase and all Monsters Effect are negated until the end of this Turn.

"Darn, so you still have that in your sleeve, huh." Yugo said, impressed.

"I'm not done yet! When I activate a Trap Card that prevent me from taking any damage, I can activate this Quick-Play Spell from my hand, Entermate Trumpete! I can Special Summon 1 Entermate Monster from my Deck! Come! Entermate Hammer Mammo (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" A blue elephant Monster with a hammer-like nose appeared on the Field.

"Not only you end the Battle Phase but you also Summon another Monster to your Field. Interesting! I end my Turn." Yugo concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuya drew Tuning Magician. He stared at Yugo's Monsters as he pondered his choice. _"My Monsters have higher ATKs than Yugo. If I can destroy them both in this Turn, then I'll win. But Yugo is ahead of me, he can get an Action Card… At least I want to destroy that Trap Card with Hammer Mammo's Effect. But then Clear Wing will activate its Effect and destroy Hammer Mammo…"_

As Yuya was pondering his strategy, the spirit of Tuning Magician appeared beside him. It was just like that time when he duelled Shinji. Was she trying to tell him to Summon Enlightenment Paladin? A roar from the other side shifted Yuya's attention to his right side. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was looking at him the same way as the Magician. It was then Yuya saw a vision. A shadowed figure of a new Monster.

" _Could it be…!"_ Yuya's eyes widened in realization.

"What's taking you so long, Yuya? Hurry up!" Yugo started to getting impatient.

"Battle! I attack Chanbarider with Hammer Mammo!" Yuya finally attacked. Hammer Mammon used its long nose to deliver a strong knock at the Synchro Monster, destroying it.

 **YUGO LP: 1100 = 500**

"Because I no longer control a Speedroid Monster, the Continuous Trap Card Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane is destroyed." Yugo destroyed his Continuous Trap Card, no longer able reducing Yuya's LP through its Effect if any of their Monster's ATK changes.

"Next, I attack Clear Wing with Odd-Eyes Rebellion! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!"

Yugo jumped from the side wall and grabbed another Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Overpass! I switch Clear Wing's ATK (ATK: 2500 = 3000) with Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK (ATK: 3000 = 2500)!"

Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes Rebellion once again clashed. With their ATK have been switched, this time, Clear Wing emerged victorious, destroying the Supreme King Black Dragon's fang and it's body then explode.

"From my hand, I activate Entermate Hammer Mammo's Effect! By Releasing this card to the Graveyard, I take no battle damage!" Yuya negated the damage he would've taken by his dragon's destruction.

"Yuya's Supreme King Black Dragon is destroyed!" Amanda watched with worry.

"Not only that, he no longer has any Monster on the Field. Yugo is ahead of him, unless Yuya can get pass Yugo, he can't get any Action Card." Sawatari reminded.

"If Yugo attack on the next Turn, then Yuya is finished. Yuya doesn't have any Monster on the Field without any Set card and only 2 cards in his hand." Gongenzaka added.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion's Effect. I destroy Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and then place Odd-Eyes Rebellion in the Pendulum Zone." Yuya removed the two Magicians from the Pendulum Zone and placed the Supreme King Black Dragon in the left zone.

"And then I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion's Pendulum Effect. I can place a Monster from my Deck into Pendulum Zone. I place Entermate Marble Fairy (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 9)." Yuya placed a fairy-like Monster wearing yellow dress and crown made from leaves while carrying a wooden staff in the other Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Marble Fairy's Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon Pendulum Monster with Scale 7 or lower from Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard! I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dichromatic-eyed red dragon was revived from the Graveyard.

"And then from my hand, I Normal Summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Tuning Magician appeared on the Field. However, due to Tuning Magician's Effect, Yuya's LP was decreased by 400 while Yugo gained 400 LP in addition.

 **YUYA LP: 300**

 **YUGO LP: 900**

" _Tuning Magician. Is he going to Summon that Synchro Monster?"_ Yugo thought of Enlightenment Paladin from Yuya's second Duel.

Yuya briefly glanced at Odd-Eyes and smiled. "Is this why you're so insistent? Alright, let's do it then! I'm going to fulfil my promise with them!"

Yuto had lent his power by entrusting Dark Rebellion along with his wish. Not only that, he also have helped him when he almost lost control of himself. Yuzu has always by his side supporting him from the very beginning, and she was still doing so, giving him courage during the first round of this tournament when he was supposed to be the one to do so. Not only them. His mother, the principal, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi, he had promised them as well.

That's why he must show everyone in thhe whole dimensions the duelling he believes from the bottom of his heart.

"I activate Marble Fairy's Pendulum Effect! I can decrease the Level of one Level 7 or higher Monster I control from between 1 to 6! I change Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level to 6!" Yuya decreased Odd-Eyes' Level from 7 to 6.

"You decrease your dragon's Level? But Enlightenment Paladin's Level is 8." Yugo got confused. Yuya wasn't going to Summon Enlightenment Paladin?

"I Tune Level 6 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Level 1 Tuning Magician! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

A red dragon resembling Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with deeper red color and golden lines on its body appeared, roaring loudly at Clear Wing who also returned the roar. The Summoning of the new dragon was a big shock for everyone.

"Yuya Summon a new Synchro Monster! Furthermore a Synchro Dragon! Once again he surprise us with another from Pendulum Summon to Synchro Summon!"

" _Yuzu…Yuto…everyone…I won't waste the trust you've given to me!"_

"I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya once again declared an attack.

"Wait! The ATK is the same as Clear Wing! Is he going for a draw?!" Melissa questioned out loud.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's Effect! During Battle Phase, it's ATK will increase by 500 (ATK: 2500 = 3000)!" Yuya increased Meteorburst Dragon's ATK.

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect! When a Monster activated an Effect, I can negate its Effect and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!"

Yugo countered with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect, the white dragon unleashed green light from its wing toward the advancing dichromatic eyed dragon.

"During Battle Phase, Monsters my opponent possesses cannot activate their Effects! Clear Wing's Effect is negated, and the attack continues!"

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon created a rocky barrier around its body, deflecting the white dragon's Dichroic Mirror before continued running forward. Once the distance between them were close enough, the huge blue orb on Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's stomach glowed as the dragon shot a fiery blast from its mouth.

"What!?" Yugo exclaimed in shock, unable to do anything as he watched his ace Monster slowly got burned by Meteorburst Dragon's blast.

 **YUGO LP: 900 = 500**

"Nice attack, but my LP still remains." Yugo reminded.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's second Effect! It can use the Effect of a Monster that was used as its Synchro Material! Using Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Effect, when it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Spirit went into Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's body, granting the Synchro Dragon his Effect. Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's flame scorched Clear Wing's body, destroying the dragon. Yugo's shocked face slowly turned into a smile as he closed his eyes, wholeheartedly accepting the attack.

" _I'm sorry…Rin…"_

 **YUGO LP: 500 =0**

Yugo's D-Wheel stopped and let out a steam the moment his LP was reduced to 0, allowing Yuya to ride passed him and entered the stadium with his face shown in the monitor as Melissa declared him the winner.

"That finishes it! The winner of this Battle Royal is Yuya Sakaki! A comeback victory from being on the edge of defeat! With this, Yuya get the right to proceed to the title match and challenge our King, Jack Atlas!"

The audience who watched the Duel and all of Yuya's friends cheered for Yuya's victory, giving him a round appaluse.

"Argh… I lost! And when I was so close!" Yugo pouted as he took off his helmet. But then he smiled at Yuya. "But…it's still a fun Duel. I'm sure Clear Wing feels the same."

"You've done great there. I'm sure Rin will still be proud of you if she's here." Yuya replied, returning Yugo's smile.

"Let's keep that until after we save Rin from Academia. That's Lancers' goal, isn't it?" Yugo said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"I take that as you're joining Lancers?"

"Bingo! More people the better, right?!" Yugo gave a thumb up.

"But before that, all that left is…" Yuya turned to the throne. And he saw Jack already sitting there, on the throne like the King supposed to be. He must've returned during the Duel.

"You gotta beat the King to prove the Lancers' strength." Yugo took out Clear Wing from his deck and extended the card to Yuya, who looked at him in question. "Take it."

"Huh? But this is your most important card!" Yuya hesitated to take the card.

"I'm just lending it to you, okay? Once the Duel is over, you must return it to me! Mark this: I'm just lending it to you. It's only temporary." Yugo emphasised the words 'lending' and 'temporary'.

"If you want to unite the people of City, then I also want to help in any way I can. As a resident of City, I also wish to end this stupid social class system. So, here." Yugo once again offered the card.

Yuya was still a bit hesitant taking such a precious card, but after seeing Yugo's sincere face, he couldn't say no. After a while, Yuya finally accepted the card.

"Thank you, Yugo. I'll definitely win and return this card to you." Yuya promised his Synchro look-alike before turning to Jack once more.

" _To reach the hearts of the people of City, I will defeat you, Jack Atlas."_

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY –SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

As ordered by Roget after seeing Serena bleeding from pushing herself to get free, a guard was sent to the cell where Serena and Yuzu were being held captive. The guard wondered if Serena was suicidal, trying to break out her cell with a small body and muscles like that. Whatever it was, so troublesome.

The guard opened the cell, finding Yuzu sitting beside the unconscious Serena. "Move. I'll take her to the infirmary to be–"

Before he could react, he got his face kicked by a shoe – Serena's shoe. Despite her appearance, Serena was strong for girls her age. But not done with a kick to the face, Serena also kicked him in the stomach. Hard. So hard that it knocked out the guard.

Yuzu, who was watching from behind, was astonished that she was rendered spechless. Seeing the guard's unconscious pained face made Yuzu felt a bit sorry for him. That must be realy hurt. She made a note in her mind to never get on Serena's bad side.

"What's wrong? Hurry up. We need to get out of here." Serena told the still stunned Yuzu as she wiped away the tomato sauce on her head with a handkerchief.

"Y-yeah! Wait a second!" Yuzu finally stood up, quietly saying sorry to the guard before locking him in the cell in their place.

"Good thing you brought a tomato sauce. It made the act even more convincing. Since Roget saw it through camera, it's hard for him to tell the difference between fake and real blood. Your act was also good, Yuzu." Serena praised her look-alike.

"The sauce was actually just something that just happened to be inside this cloth when Tokumatsu-san's friend lent it to me." Yuzu explained.

"Whatever the reason it still help us. Let's go."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Yuya's Duel against Jack begins. Despite Yuya's efforts, Jack still criticizes Yuya's duelling as being conceited. At Security HQ, Sora, Tsukikage, and Shun finally frees the Security from their brainwash, prompting the Lancers to go and stop further riot. At the same time, Serena and Yuzu who have escaped their confinement are confronted by Roget.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 ** _EARTHBOUND GLYPH_ : **Send 1 Earthbound card from your hand to the Graveyard, and then your Monster won't be destroyed by battle and the battle damage you take will be halved. After the damage calculation, your opponent cannot attack for the rest of that Turn.

 ** _SPEEDROID GHOST CALL_ : **You can Special Summon 1 Speedroid Monster from your Graveyard, but its Effect is negated and at the end of that Turn, that Monster will be destroyed.

 ** _DRAGON SHIELD_ : **If a Dragon-Type Monster you control is targeted by opponent's Monster's Effect, negate that Effect and you gain 200 LP.

 ** _SPEEDROID 23 SHIP_ : **If this card is placed in the Graveyard after being used as Synchro Material, you can negate an attack directed at a Speedroid Monster.

 ** _SPEEDROID WINDMILL_ : **If you control a Speedroid Monster on the Field and more than 1 Speedroid Monsters in the Graveyard, activate this card: banish all Speedroid Monsters in your Graveyard and the Speedroid Monster you control can attack opponent directly.

 ** _ENTERMATE TRUMPETE_ : **When you activate a Trap Card that prevent yourself from taking any damage, you can activate this card from your hand to Special Summon 1 Entermate Monster from your Deck.

 ** _ENTERMATE MARBLE FAIRY_ : **Pendulum Effect: 1.) Once per Turn, You can decrease the Level of 1 Monster you control from between 1 to 6. 2.) Once per Turn you can Special Summon Pendulum Monster with Scale 7 or lower from Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard. Monster Effect: You gain 100 LP each time the Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster. (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 9)

 **P.S: I did some changes in the other anime OCG Effects as well.**

* * *

 **When writing this chapter, me and Aramira77 contemplated on whether to use Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon or Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon to deliver the finishing blow to Clear Wing. After much thinking, we've finally decided with Meteorburst because we wanted to give Yuya more Synchro Monster and we came to like the dragon, though we added new Effects. I found it hard to describe Sergey's sadomasochistic personality, so I'm sorry if it's not good.**

 **And for those who are wonder why Yuya and Yugo didn't fuse, Yuya and Yugo are pretty much in control of themselves. So even if the dragons wanted to become one, as long as their owners get a hold of themselves, they'll be fine in my book. After Yuya defeat Yuri in the anime, I'm positive that if only Yuya didn't get possessed, he won't become one with Yuri. The same case also goes for Yuri vs. Yugo. If only Yuri didn't want to become one with Yugo, the latter won't be absorbed even after he got defeated. Plus, they're using the Four Dragons to defeat each other and then absorbed, while in this chapter, I used Meteorburst Dragon, that despite being the Synchro evolution of Odd-Eyes, is still not one of the Four Dragons. Since neither Yuya nor Yugo know about Zarc yet at this moment, I can't explain it directly in the story. Sorry.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	9. The Supreme Paladin & Supreme Dragon

**Thank you to HelenTheMoon, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, dvdryms, Guest, AlissonJohns, AJustice90, ImageGirl-Li'Chan, and SSJGamerYT for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **And I'm saying this in advance, this chapter might be a bit boring because the Duel was quite similar with the one in the anime, even though I made some changes with several Monsters and original cards I made, but still, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"I attack Goyo Defender with Death-Toy Mad Chimera!"

"I attack Goyo Predator with Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun!"

"I attack Goyo Emperor with Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon!"

Sora, Tsukikage, and Shun unleashed their respective finishing blow towards the Arrest Corps' Goyo Monsters, defeating them. Despite seeing their comrades being defeated right in front of them, none of the group even flinch in the slightest and instead prepared to replace their fallen comrades to Duel.

"I never thought that Roget's brainwash is this strong…" Sora commented while seeing the advancing Arrest Corps.

"The control room is just around the corner. Just a little bit more and then they'll be freed." Tsukikage looked towards where the main control room was located.

"Then let's finish off these small fries." Shun stated, preparing to Duel again.

At the same time, in his office, Roget received report that Lancers were closer and closer to where Serena and Yuzu's cell was, which furthered his frustration. He had enough already with Sergey's defeat. Seeing they're going to continue the title match of Friendship Cup, Roget won't let that slide.

"Director, we have another problem!" An operator reappeared again on the monitor.

"Again?! What is it this time!?" Roget asked furiously, causing the operator to flinch from his angry tone.

"S-Serena and Yuzu Hiiragi have escaped their confinement!" She finally reported.

"What!?" To confirm this, Roget opened the monitor that connected to the cell where the two girls were supposed to be held captive. As the report has said, the two girls were nowhere to be found, only the unconscious guard that Roget has sent to bring Serena to the infirmary after she was supposedly injured herself, which now turned out to be an act to escape from their confinement.

"Those insolent brats! Recapture them immediately! And all Security outside, go to the Duel Palace now! Use anymeans necessary to stop those who get in my way!" Roget ordered, prompting the Security to enter the Duel Palace.

 **DUEL PALACE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Following Roget's order, the Security entered the Duel Palace, facing the Lancers. At the same time, they also allowed the rioting Commons to enter as well. They were prepared to once again faced the Security, but the Lancers have beaten them to it. Without much difficulty, each of them defeathed the Security with ease, much to astonishment of everyone who were watching.

"A-amazing…just who the hell are they?" A Commons said.

"Anyway, now the Securities have been defeated, only Tops are left. They can't do anything now!" Another one said.

"Yeah! They might have helped us driving away those Academia guys, but now they're trying to take control over us again!"

"Let's make them pay!"

The Commons were ready to attack the Tops who were afraid, only to be stopped by a simple command from the Duel King who finally stood from his throne.

"Silence! I will not allow anyone to defile this sacred place for Duelists with your violence and blood!" Jack told everyone.

From that command, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and their attention went to the Duel King.

"Yuya Sakaki and I are about to start a Duel with the fate of the City on the line! I don't care who you are, I will not allow you to interfere! If you care about the future of this City, then watch this Duel!"

Yuya wore his helmet again, ready for his rematch. He was then approached by the attendant boy who gave him Tuning Magician, Sam, before he ride on his D-Wheel.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Yuya asked the attendant boy while feeling relieved in his mind that the boy wasn't carded when Academia invaded.

"Yuya-san, before you go, there's a message from Jack that I have to tell you." Sam said.

"A message from Jack?"

"Well, actually he already said most of it during that announcement. But there's one thing that he hasn't told you. That's why I'm telling you now, because this is my role."

"Role?"

"Yes. Every card has its own role. The same also goes for people. Every person – each of us has a role in life. Jack told me to make sure you get this message". Sam told Yuya.

Yuya glanced at Jack who glanced briefly before leaving his throne, preparing to Duel as well.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm going now." Yuya made his way to his D-Wheel. Midway, he made a stop and walked towards Reiji. When he was face to face with the leader of Lancers, Yuya told him,

"I will show you, that fear is not the only thing that can unite people."

Reiji didn't show any reaction, and Yuya didn't expect him to reply either, so once he said what he wanted to tell to the older boy, Yuya immediately excused himself with Reiji watching his back until he was no more to be seen.

"The Friendship Cup final match, Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas! First is Yuya Sakaki's entrance!" Melissa announced as Yuya made his entrance.

"We're counting on you, Yuya!" Amanda cheered.

"For the City's future!" Frank also cheered.

"Now, it's time for the King's entrance! The star of the City, Jack Atlas!"

As announced, Jack made his entrance with spotlights focused on him. Like he did during the exhibition match, he successfully captured the hearts of the audience by his entrace as he declared that he was the only king. The Commons who initially intended to wreck havoc were forced to sit still with the Tops, which gave an uncomfortable atmosphere for both sides while ignoring Melissa's commentary.

"Your eyes seem different now." Jack said when he was side by side with Yuya.

"I know what I have to do now, thanks to your message. I'm carrying the feelings of my friends and everyone who lost in this tournament, and in this battle… That's why, I'm going to fight you!" Yuya declared, pointing towards Jack with determined face.

Jack looked away before he replied. "The true King must always carry with him the feelings of those who were defeated. Then, stand proud! Be a man who is fitting to challenge the King, Yuya Sakaki!"

{DUEL MODE: ON. AUTOPILOT: STANDBY}

"3…2…1…Riding Duel…Acceleration!" Melissa announced the start of the Duel, prompting Yuya and Jack to start riding.

 **[DUEL!]**

Jack went ahead of Yuya, taking the first Turn. "I Summon Red Sprinter (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from my hand!"

"When I control no other Monster, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Red Resonator (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)!" Jack Summoned a red fiery demon-like Monster.

"I Tune Red Sprinter with Red Resonator! The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" A crimson wyvern with fiery wings appeared on the Field. Jack then Set 1 card before ending his Turn.

"Wait, aren't these the exact same Monsters he Summoned in the Exhibition Match?!" Melissa realized as she was commenting.

Yuya looked at Jack wo was riding in front of him, realizing what he was doing. _"There's no mistaking it, Jack is asking me… How much have you grown since then?"_

"Come Yuya Sakaki! I will judge your Duelling!" Jack challenged the boy.

"Yeah, I'll do it! I will show you my Duelling that I have inherited from my father! I will show you that I can make everyone smile!" Yuya retorted back.

Jack looked back at Yuya before facing ahead of him again while he murmured what Yuya has said. "Duelling that you have inherited, huh…"

As Yuya about to start his Turn, he noticed a small explosion nearby, realizing the rioting was still ongoing due to the Security has ye to be freed from their brainwash.

" _I promised Yuzu that I would take back the smiles of people of City with my Entertainment Duelling. I will win this Duel!"_ Yuya steeled his resolve once more before drawing his card.

"My Turn! Using Scale 1 Entermate Gumgumouton (ATK: 900 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 5 / PS: 1) and Scale 6 Entermate Bubble Dog (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6 / PS: 6), I Set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!"

Three Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5 / PS: 3), and lastly Timesword Magician (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 3 PS: 2).

"When my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster, I can Special Summon Entermate Raddish Horse from my hand!" Yuya Special Summoned Entermate Radish Horse (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4 / PS: 3).

" _Watch me, Mom…Dad… I will always remember to smile. I will engrave this feeling into my body!"_

"Due to its Effect, Bot-Lizard is treated as Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Entermate Bot-Lizard changed its form into Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"And by Releasing Light Phoenix, I can evolve Odd-Eyes Dragon! Come forth, the dazzling light of salvation that penetrates the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

The dichromatic red dragon donning white silver armour appeared on the Field.

" _Before, I use you to ruthlessly defeat Duel Chaser 227. This time, I'll make I won't repeat the same mistake!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Everyone pay close attention! The card that I have just picked up now is called Smile World! Right now, I, Yuya Sakaki, will bring smiles to everyone in this City with my Entertainment Dueling and this card!" Yuya spread his arms, beginning his usual Entertainment Duelling.

"Now then, without delay, I activate Magic Card: Smile World! This card increases the ATK of all Monsters by 100 for each Monster on the Field!"

Various colorful smiling flower, star, and sun icons were filling the Field as all Monsters' ATK were increased following the Magic Card's Effect, including Jack's Red Wyvern, something that Melissa pointed out.

"Right now, there are 4 Monsters on the Field, so their ATKs are increased by 400!"

Timesword Magician ATK: 1400 = 1800

Entermate Radish Horse ATK: 500 = 900

Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ATK: 2800 = 3200

Red Wyvern ATK: 2400 = 2800

"Additionally, I activate Radish Horse's Effect! If this card is Special Summoned, once per Turn, it can lower a 2500 or greater ATK of a Monster that my opponent controls, equal to Radish Horse's ATK!" As Yuya declared, Jack's Red Wyvern's ATK was lowered by 900 (ATK: 2800 = 1900).

"And it can increase a Monster that I control by the same amount! I choose Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (ATK: 3200 = 4100)!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Saber's ATK.

"An ATK of 4100!" Frank and Amanda exclaimed in shock.

"Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's original ATK was already high enough to defeat Jack's Red Wyvern, but Yuya increase it again to 4100! If Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon attack now, the damage that Jack take will be a lot!" Melissa explained.

"Battle! I attack Red Wyvern with Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon shot a yellow blast.

Jack narrowed his eyes, glaring at Yuya as he turned his D-Wheel to face the boy. "That's why I'm telling you that your Duelling is conceited!"

Yuya was taken aback, but wasn't allow to say anything or reacting further as the Duel King activated his Reverse Card.

"I activate Trap Card: King's Synchro! When a Synchro Monster I control becomes the target of an attack, that battle is negated, and then I able to perform a Synchro Summon with chosen Monster and one in the Graveyard as Materials!"

Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's blast was blocked by a red barrier protecting Red Wyvern.

"I Tune Red Wyvern with Red Resonator in my Graveyard! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!"

Jack's ace Monster emerged to the Field, flying right above Jack.

"You haven't grown at all! Not one bit since you were defeated in Exhibition Match!" Jack chastised Yuya.

"No way. I–" Yuya looked at the card in his hand. He only has Antithesis Magician. _"I can't do anything with this!"_

"I end my Turn…" Yuya ended his Turn with great reluctance. Following the end of his Turn, Smile World's Effect also ended and all of his Monsters' ATK returned to normal.

Timesword Magician ATK: 1800 = 1400

Entermate Radish Horse ATK: 900 = 500

Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ATK: 4100 = 2800

"Yuya's Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon is…" Frank said in dismay.

"The Effect of Smile World only last until the End Phase." Gongenzaka noted.

Yuya frowned as Smile World's Effect ended. "Smile World is my Dad–"

"It's because you're always focusing on that card, you haven't noticed! Your own Duelling!" Jack interjected, surprising Yuya who was also confused by Jack's statement.

"This is my Duelling! The Entertainment Duelling that I inherited from my father–"

Yuya's defense was once again firmly interrupted by Jack, not letting the boy to deny his accusation.

"Quit speaking with words you've only borrowed from others! If you want to speak with me, then speak to me with your own words in your Duel!"

Yuya stared wide eyed at the Duel King as he murmured what Jack told him.

"My own…words…"

"My Turn! Constantly chasing after your father in your dreams makes you nothing more than a second-rate Duelist!" Jack said frustration. Scarlight that was flying forward turned behind towards Yuya and his Monsters.

"It look like I expected too much out of you in this Duel! I have no reason to exchange words with a Yuya Sakaki who is determined to only imitate his father!" Jack added again with disappointment.

"You who do not understand the true principles of Dueling will be erased from my sight!" Jack pointed towards Yuya as Scarlight seemingly on stand by.

"I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Effect! Once per Turn, it can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters with ATK less or equal than itself and it will deal 500 damage for each Monster destroyed! Absolute Power Flame!"

A flame formed in Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's hand and the dragon then used it to crush the ground beneath, sending wave of burning flame towards Yuya and his Monsters. Their figures disappeared as the flames reached them before exploding, covering the course in smoke.

"Yuya-san!" Sam called out, worried for Yuya together with Frank and Amanda.

"No, don't worry. Yuya is okay." Gongenzaka assured the children.

As Gongenzaka has said, Yuya came out from the smoke, unharmed. Beside him, a face-up card was activated. "I activated Action Magic: Acceleration and negated the damage."

"Yuya is safe! He avoided taking 1500 damage with an Action Card!"

"All right!" Frank cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Amanda said in relief.

"Sheesh, got us worried for nothing!" Tokumatsu said.

"You won't escape merely by dodging the effect! Go! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Attack Yuya Sakaki directly! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack declared Battle Phase, attacking Yuya who no longer has any Monster on his Field.

Before the attack could reach him, Yuya picked an Action Card and activated it.

"I activate Action Magic: Miracle Draw! I negate battle damage and draw 2 cards!" Yuya drew 2 cards from his deck.

"Don't even think you can survive by blindly drawing cards! I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Jack concluded as he and Yuya entered the tunnel.

" _I've made it this far trying to make Dad's Duelling my own… I had believed that Dad's Entertainment Dueling was the greatest… But…that's just me imitating him…?"_ Yuya

"What's wrong? If you've lost your will to fight, then surrender and leave!" Jack demanded.

"I won't ever surrender!" Yuya quickly retorted. _"If I surrender now, I'd be denying Dad's Dueling…and I'll betray Yuzu, Yuto, Yugo, and everyone who have placed their trust in me!"_

"My Turn!" Yuya drew Tuning Magician and decided to Summon the Synchro Monster. The dragon that Yugo has entrusted to him. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Three Monsters appeared on the Field: Timesword Magician and Entermate Radish Horse were revived from the Extra Deck, and Entermate Discover Hippo (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from Yuya's hand. Lastly, Yuya Normal Summoned Tuning Magician from his hand. Due to its Effect, Yuya's LP was decreased by 400 while Jack's LP was increased by the same amount.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

 **JACK LP: 4000 = 4400**

"When my LP is decreased by more than 300, I can Special Summon Mirror Magician (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) from my hand!" Yuya Special Summoned an orange-eyed male Magician wearing blue robe with green stripes wielding a mirror.

"Jack, you said I haven't grown at all! Not one bit since you defeated me in Exhibition Match! But with the card that Sam entrusted me, Tuning Magician, I've come to understand this dimension's Summoning Method!" Yuya remembered his Duel against Shinji. It was thanks to Tuning Magician that he learned to Synchro Summon and won the Duel.

"Then show me if that power you've obtained has made you worthy to stand in front of the King!"

"I Tune Timesword Magician and Entermate Discover Hippo with Tuning Magician! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya Summoned Yugo's dragon.

"Oh! He really Summoned my dragon! Go! Clear Wing!" Yugo cheered for his ace Monster.

"Using a power that you borrowed from your previous opponent. You're not learning at all, do you." Jack said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yugo entrusted his dragon to me because he want to help me! I'm using his dragon because I don't want to waste his feeling!" Yuya defended his choice.

"I activate Radish Horse's Effect! I decrease Scarlight's ATK (ATK: 3000 = 2600) by the same amount of its ATK and increase the same amount of ATK to Clear Wing (ATK: 2500 = 2900)!"

"I activate Mirror Magician's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, I can copy a type of 1 Monster in my Graveyard and give that type to Mirror Magician! I copy Tuning Magician's type!" Yuya added Tuning Magician's Tuner type to Mirror Magician, making it a Tuner Monster.

"I Tune Entermate Radish Horse with Mirror Magician that is treated as a Tuner Monster! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya peformed another Synchro Summon, this time Summoning Enlightenment Paladin.

Melissa opened her mouth wide, amazed. "Yuya performed Synchro Summon not only once, but twice in 1 Turn!"

"It's the Synchro Monster that Yuya-san used to teach me that there are no useless cards!" Sam stated, remembering the first time Enlightenment Paladin was Summoned.

"Mirror Magician's Effect! When this card is used as a Summoning Material, the Summoned Monster's ATK is increased equal to Mirror Magician's ATK during each Battle Phase!" Yuya increased Enlightenment Paladin's ATK by 800 (ATK: 2500 = 3300).

"I activate Enlightenment Paladin's Effect! I add the Spell Card, Smile World from Graveyard to my hand!" Yuya took back Smile World from the Graveyard.

"I'm thankful that you gave me the gift of Synchro Summoning, but I won't deny my father's Duelling! Never!" Yuya firmly stated while holding Smile World.

"Battle! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yuya

"I activate Trap Card: Red Crystal! This Turn, Red Monsters cannot be destroyed!"

 **JACK LP: 4000 = 3700**

"Almost! It's okay, you did great, Clear Wing!" Yugo shouted.

"Damn it. Then I attack again with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya attacked the red dragon again, decreasing Jack's LP but failed to destroy the dragon.

 **JACK LP: 3700 = 3000**

"Jack took damage! But He managed to protect his symbol! This is truly the King's Duel!" Melissa commented.

"I end my Turn. At this moment Radish Horse's Effect ended, Red Daemon's Dragon and Clear Wing's ATK returned to normal." Yuya concluded.

"As expected from King. He is a tough shell to crack… What are you going to do now, Yuya?" Yugo wondered out loud.

" _Clear Wing and Tuning Magician…in the end, they are also something I borrowed… What should I do? What's my own Duelling?"_ Yuya became even more confused.

"You don't deserve those Monsters! You have no choice but to kneel in front of the King! My Turn! With Scarlight's Effect, I destroy all Special Summoned Monsters with ATK less than or equal to 3000!" Jack activated his dragon's Effect again.

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect! When a Monster activate an Effect, it's negated and that Monster is destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing shot a bright green light from its wings toward Scarlight.

Jack picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Monster Counter Seal! I negate Clear Wing's Effect!"

Clear Wing's Dichroic Mirror was deflected and Scarlight's flame continued to advance toward Yuya and his Monsters.

"I activate Entermate Bubble Dog's Effect! It destroys itself and negates a destruction effect!" Yuya protected both Clear Wing and Enlightenment Paladin.

"Then with Battle! I attack Enlightenment Paladin with Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack attacked the Magician.

"I activate Entermate Gumgumouton's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I negate destruction by Battle!"

 **YUYA LP: 3600 = 3100**

"So you held on with Pendulum Effects' then? If only that served as a way for you to surpass yourself!" Jack

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Sora, Tsukikage, and Shun have just defeated the last remaining Arrest Corps who were getting in their way. With nothing stopping them, the three Duelists blast the door of the control room. Tsukikage and his Monster swiftly knocked out the guards before they realized what happened with Sora and Shun, riding their respective Monsters, entered as well.

"There's no mistaking it, this is definitely the main control system!" Sora pointed at the big monitor in the room.

"If we destroy it, the Security will be freed from Roget's control. Let's do it." Shun turned to Tsukikage, who nodded in return, knowing what to do.

"Magic Card: Technique of Katon!" Tsukikage activated his Spell Card, burning down the whole main control system.

The destruction triggered alarm throughout the Security HQ. Serena and Yuzu, who were on their way out after knocking out several guards who have attempted to capture them, felt the explosion as they heard the alarm.

"Alarms? Does the rioting Commons have even made their way here too?" Yuzu wondered, becoming quite worry.

"If they are, this is our chance. Our priority is returning to Yuya and the others' place. If what those guards were saying was true, Yuya currently is duelling Jack Atlas. That means the others are in Duel Palace." Serena explained the assumption she reached after interrogating the guards before knocking them out.

Yuzu nodded. "You right. Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yuzu and Serena gasped as they heard the voice. Turning behind, much to their dismay, Roget stood with his Duel Disk activated. He covered his face with his hands before revealing a wicked smile that promised pain. Yuzu and Serena didn't need to exchange anymore words the moment they saw that face. They activated their Duel Disk as well.

"Now that it has come to this, I'm not letting both of you go!"

 **CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

From the helicopter, Melissa noticed the Security's change in behaviour like different people, which led the Commons to begin their counterattack. The Security seemed confused and looked at the advancing Commons with confusion and fear, and some began to run away from the angry mobs.

"During Jack and Yuya's heated Duel, Commons have started to overwhelm Security throughout the City!" Melissa informed the audience in the Duel Palace.

Reiji stood from his seat. "If this keeps up, the Commons riot will only escalate. All Lancers are to follow me." Reiji ordered, motioning them to go with him.

"Wait, you're going to take out the Commons? All of them?" Fank asked, worried.

"Don't worry, you two. They will never use brute force." Crow assured the two children, patting their shoulders.

"We are going to stop them from fighting." Gongenzaka confirmed.

"That's why we came here. Not only the City, but to stop fighting across all dimensions!" Reira added as he looked at Yuya on the monitor. "Even Yuya is trying his hardest to bring smile to everyone! As residents of City, I want you to watch this fight."

The Lancers set off to the town, stopping the riot as their main objective in mind with Crow, Frank, Amanda, Yugo, and Tokumatsu watching them leave.

"It seems like those guys might be this City's saviours." Tokumatsu commented, cupping his chin in amusement.

"Not might, but they will be, Tokumatsu-san. We've fought along side them, so we should've already know what they are capable of." Crow said with confidence.

"You're not going too? You are residents of City, but aren't you also part of this Lancers group?" Sam asked Yugo, Crow, and Tokumatsu.

"I'm fighting together with them, but I'm not really a Lancers. And I would like to see what lies in the store for our City this world's future!" Tokumatsu answered.

"Yuya is determine to win against Jack while carrying the feelings of those who have lost in this tournament, including me. As his friend, I have obligation to watch until the end." Crow answered, looking at Yuya on the monitor.

"Nah. They can handle it on their own. Besides, my partner is fighting with Yuya right now, so I have to watch him until the end." Yugo answered, looking at Clear Wing that was flying above Yuya. _"You two can do it."_

 **DUEL COURSE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Jack's words rewound inside Yuya's mind. _"Pendulum as a way to surpass myself…?"_ Along with that, he remembered his Duel against the principal, against Shuzo, and what he told him.

" _As the first one to open the door called Pendulum Summoning, you need to set an example for those who follow!"_

Yuya came to realization. That's right. He was the first person to perform Pendulum Summon. Pendulum wasn't something that he borowed from anyone. Those are his own words. Following this realization, beneath his Duel suit, Yuya's Pendulum pendant was shining. Yuya then saw them. He saw two silhouettes. Two Monsters' silhouettes. The Pendulum once again opened a new path for him.

"I see it now, Jack! My own words!" Yuya finally gave his answer to Jack. His true answer.

"Then shout those words out loud! What your own Dueling is!"

"My Turn! With my already Set in the Pendulum Zone, Entermate Gumgumuton and Entermate Marble Fairy (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 PS: 9), I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon!"

Three Monsters appeared on the Field: Entermate Cheer Mole (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2 / PS: 5), Mirror Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"I activate Mirror Magician's Effect! I copy Tuning Magician's type to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya changed Clear Wing into a Tuner Monster.

"My Clear Wing became a Tuner Monster?!" Yugo was quite surprised.

"I activate Marble Fairy's second Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can decrease the Level of 1 Monster I control from between 1 to 6! I decrease Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level from 7 to 1!" Yuya changed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level to 1. _"Now, it's the time for both of you!"_

"I Tune Enlightenment Paladin with Entermate Cheer Mole!"

"What?! Enlightenment Paladin is not a Tuner Monster!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"There is a Synchro Monster that can be Synchro Summoned by treating a Pendulum Monster as a Tuner when I don't have a Tuner Monster on the Field!" Yuya revealed his new Monster card from the Extra Deck.

"What!?"

"From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout the wide world! Revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 8)!" Yuya Summoned a Magician Synchro Pendulum Monster.

"What's this! Not only Yuya completed a Pendulum Summon, he also performed Synchro Summon without a Tuner!" Melissa commented excitedly, shock and amazement were mixed in her tone.

"Interesting! You truly are interesting, Yuya Sakaki!" Jack said with smile. He has been waiting for this. The boy has finally began speaking with his own words!

"It's too early to be surprised! I'm still not done yet!" Yuya glanced at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon who was roaring together with Odd-Eyes. _"Yugo… Let's do this together!"_

"I Tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that has became Level 1 with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon that has became a Tuner Monster!" Yuya once again performed another Tuning.

"Whoa, wait, WHAT?! Another Synchro Summon?!" Melissa almost lost her footing when she saw Yuya's next move.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, obtain the shining wings of light and soar the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! The shining dragon with piercing eyes! The Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 10)!" This time, Yuya Summoned a Dragon Synchro Pendulum Monster.

"Whoa! You combined our dragons' power! That's cool, Yuya! Go!" Yugo's eyes sparkled at the sight of the new dragon that bears resemblance with his own dragon that was used as its Material.

"Another Synchro Pendulum Monster. Now you have finally started to answering my expectation!" Jack became more excited at the sight of the two new Monsters on Yuya's Field.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, during Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can destroy all Monsters my opponent controls and add the ATK of those Monsters to its own ATK!" Yuya activated the Supreme King White Dragon's Effect.

"It's almost the same as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Effect!" Crow commented.

"But unlike Scarlight, it has no limitation of the Monsters that can be destroyed. It's much more amazing!" Tokumatsu pointed out the difference.

"The Supreme King White Dragon is amazing!" Yugo said beyond happy, proud that his Clear Wing was used to Summon such a great dragon.

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon unleash strong wind attack toward Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight. Unfortunately, at that moment, Jack activated his Trap Card.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: King Scarlet! My Red Monster cannot be destroyed by any card Effect! And I can Special Summon King Scarlet, which can be used as a Tuner Monster!" Jack negated his dragon's destruction and Summoned King Scarlet as a Tuner Monster.

"Then I Battle! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with Nirvana High Paladin! Truth Sukhavati!" Yuya attacked with his new Paladin. Even though Jack's dragon won't be destroyed, he will still take damage.

 **JACK LP: 3000 = 2700**

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"Looks like you've finally started speaking, with your own words!" Jack took a blocked road, separated from Yuya. "Then I will answer to you with my Duelling!"

"My Turn! I Summon Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!" Jack Summoned another Tuner Monster, making him controlled 2 Tuner Monsters at the moment. Ahead of Jack was a dead end. There was no road for him to pass. But this didn't worry the King in the slightest.

"I will make my own path! Listen to the roar of my soul! Bear witness! This is my Dueling!" As Jack went full speed ahead, he was covered in crimson flames and flew with his Monsters.

"With my Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, Mirror Resonator, and King Scarlet, I perform Double Tuning!" Jack declared, much to the shock of everyone.

"Double Tuning?!" Yuya watched as the two Tuner Monsters became green orbs that surrounding Scarlight.

"No way!" Frank, Amanda, and Sam said in chorus.

"Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant (ATK: 3500 / DEF: / LV: 10)!"

"Jack's symbol has been powered up with Double Tuning!" Melissa commented as the whole audience were cheering for the Duel King.

"Jack is still evolving…" Sam commented.

"I bet being the Duel King isn't the top to him." Tokumatsu stated, confusing Sam and the others.

"What comes off as him being arrogant is probably because there wasn't an opponent that could push him higher. And that guy has finally appeared." Tokumatsu explained.

Jack returned to the same road as Yuya with his new dragon. He turned backward, ready to attack. "I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's Effect! Once per Turn, it destroys cards beside itself! Absolute Power Inferno!"

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant formed a flame in its right hand and then crushed the ground with it, unleashing a burning fiery flame waves toward Yuya and his Monsters.

Yuya jumped from the side wall, taking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Survival Cost! I pay half of my LP and negate the destruction of 1 Monster I control and then draw 1 card! I choose Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

 **YUYA LP: 3100 = 1550**

While the flames burnt down Nirvana High Paladin, Mirror Magician, Entermate Gumgumouton, and Entermate Marble Fairy, Odd-Eyes Wing evaded the flame thanks to the Action Card's Effect, survived from being destroyed.

"Now, I activate Nirvana High Paladin's Effect! When this card is destroyed, I can Set it in Pendulum Zone!" Nirvana High Paladin appeared from a Magic circle and entered the left Pendulum Zone.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!" The Red dragon's body was covered by crimson flames, and then the dragon blast a flame from its mouth.

"From my hand, I activate Entermate Rolling Hamster's (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6) Effect! When 1 Monster I controls battles, I can equip this card from my hand to that Monster and increased its ATK equal to Rolling Hamster's ATK until the end of Turn (Odd-Eyes Wing ATK: 3000 = 3700)!" Yuya activated the Effect of his blue colored hamster-like Monster that he just drew.

"Now Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's ATK is higher! If this attack connects, Tyrant will get destroyed instead!" Yugo commented.

Jack quickly grabbed an Action Card in front of him and activated it. "Action Magic: Selection of Miracle! During damage calculation I can select either my Monster cannot be destroyed this Turn or any battle damage from this battle becomes halve! I select the effect that negate my Monster's destruction!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon that survived the flame flew forward, landing a punch to Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant that caught the fist with its own hand, stopping the Supreme King White Dragon, though Jack still took damage.

 **JACK LP: 2700 = 2000**

"I activate Mirror Resonator's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, Red Monster that I control can attack one more time! Go, Tyrant! Attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon once more!" Tyrant blast another flame from its mouth.

"Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's ATK is still higher until the end of Turn!" Yuya revealed.

"Tyrant's ATK is also increased by 500 (ATK: 3500 = 4000) due to Mirror Resonator's effect!" Jack increased Tyrant's ATK to higher than Odd-Eyes Wing.

Yuya picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate your attack–"

"When Tyrant battles, any activation of Spell Card is negated and that card is deatroyed! And then its ATK is increased by 500! (Tyrant ATK: 4000 = 4500)"

Tyrant's attack continued, sending another wave of burning flames towards Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon. Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon was burnt down without a trace.

 **YUYA LP: 1550 = 750**

"When a Spell Card's Effect is negated, I can place Acrobat Magician in Pendulum Zone (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5 / PS: 2)!" Acrobat Magician appeared while swirling its staff before assuming his position in the Pendulum Zone.

"When Acrobat Magician is placed in Pendulum Zone due to its Effect, I can increase the other Pendulum Scale! I increase Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Scale into 9!" Yuya changed the Paladin's Scale from 8 to 9.

"So you were even prepared for that much?" Jack questioned as he Set 2 cards and ended his Turn.

"No, I didn't plan it at all. I only did all that I was capable of." Yuya answered simply.

"Then that's even more interesting. You've just now starting to communicate with your own will!"

"My own will?"

"Dueling is a conversation with your opponent! The words you use there can be ones learned from someone else. What's important is if you can use those properly to convery your will to your opponent! That is the true meaning of Duel!"

" _It doesn't matter who you learn your words from…"_ Yuya realized it's just as Jack said.

The first person who taught him the words he use in Dueling was his father. But he didn't just learn from his father. The principal, his mother, Gongenzaka, Yuzu, from everyone he has fought this far.

" _True King must always carry with him the feelings of those who were defeated."_

That's it. Whether he lost or won, Duel has been what made him who he is. The Dueling he has had up until now wasn't something that he made alone.

" _Because everyone was there, I was able to make it this far! Even though I did the first Pendulum Summon, it wouldn't have evolved this far on my power alone!"_

"I get it now, Jack! A Dueling that isn't borrowed…! Dueling that isn't conceited…! What that truly is…!" He understood now. From now on, he could do it. His own Dueling.

"With the already Set Scale 2 Acrobat Magician and Scale 8 Nirvana High Paladin, I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters!"

Five different coloured lights came from the Pendulum Scale. It became one in the sky before falling down behind Yuya like a rainbow and then revealed five Monsters: Timesword Magician, Entermate Radish Horse, Entermate Gumgumouton, Entermate Rolling Hamster, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Simultaneously Summoning 5 Monsters…?" Jack mused.

Melissa and the whole audience were equally shocked and amazed as well. They were almost speechless. No words able to describe the surprise they have just seen with their own eyes.

Yugo suddenly felt a pulse while watching the Duel. At the same time, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon was roaring. The pulse became stronger. His body was trembling with excitement. He felt a strong urge to move. To be by the dragon's side.

" _Are you calling me…?"_ Yugo wondered even though he knew he won't get the answer from here. He slapped his face, confusing the children beside him.

"Yugo?"

"Geez! What the heck am I doing here!" Yugo quickly hopped onto his D-Wheel ands tarted the engine.

"Wait, Yugo!? Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"There's no way I can stay here while my buddies are having such awesome Duel! I'll support them by being by their side! I'm going to watch it up close!" And that was the only answer Yugo gave before he set off.

Seeing Yugo drove away, Crow turned to Yuya and Jack and also the whole audience. All of them were not only amazed, they were breeming with excitement and couldn't leave their eyes from the match, including Crow himself. Yugo was right. How could he just sit here and do nothing. At the very least, he should be by Yuya's side, cheering for him.

"Frank, Amanda." Crow patted the two children on their heads, smiling at them. "Sorry, but I'm going to go too. To Yuya's side."

Frank and Amanda pouted. "Unfair. Since you can ride a D-Wheel you can watch closer than us."

"Hahaha! One day you'll get the chance. Together with Tanner…" Crow took out Tanner's card and handed it to Amanda.

Frank and Amanda stared sadly at Tanner's card for a moment before smiling at Crow. "Okay. We'll watch it from here, with Tanner."

"I'm counting on you, Tokumatsu-san." Crow asked the Enjoy Chojiro.

"Yeah. Give my support to Yuya as well." Tokumatsu said before Crow followed Yugo.

Yuya took Smile World. In the end, he was going to use this card after all. The card that signified his bond with his parents. "I activate Magic Card, Smile World!"

Following Smile World's Effect, all ATKs of the Monsters on the Field were incresed by 100 for each Monster on the Field, making all of them received 600 points power up.

LV 3 Timesword Magician ATK: 1400 = 2000

LV 4 Entermate Radish Horse ATK: 500 = 1100

LV 5 Entermate Gumgumouton ATK: 900 = 1500

LV 6 Entermate Rolling Hamster ATK: 700 = 1300

LV 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 = 3100

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ATK: 4000 = 4600

"Next, I activate Radish Horse's Effect! I lower Tyrant's ATK by 1100 (ATK: 4600 = 3500) until the end of this Turn, and increase Odd-Eyes' ATK (ATK: 3100 = 4200) by the same amount!" Yuya turned Odd-Eyes' ATK higher than Tyrant.

"Is the King going to lose?" A Tops wondered.

"That unrivaled King?" A Commons looked in disbelieve.

"I activate Trap Card: Over the Red! When a Red Synchro Monster's ATK is lowered, its ATK is doubled this Turn, and by banishing Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight in my Graveyard, I can add its ATK to Tyrant (ATK: 3500 = 10000)!" Jack opened one of his two Reverse Cards that significantly increased Tyrant's ATK to higher than any of Yuya's Monster.

The rioting Commons dropped whatever they were holding the moment they saw Jack has increased his dragon's ATK to 10000. Gongenzaka and Sawatari, who came between the Commons and Security, were also shocked, forgetting their original purpose as they watched the Duel together now that the riot has stopped with everyone's attention were preoccupied to the Duel.

Jack was riding on spiral course with Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant flying following him while its body were covered in crimson flame. Yuya was following behind with his Monsters as he remembered the message Sam delivered to him from Jack: every card has its own purpose. The same also goes for people.

"Just as Dad fought with the pride of being the founder of Entertainment Dueling, as the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I will fight you with my pride in my own words! This is my role!"

Yuya purposely jumped off the course, surprising Melissa. As he went down, Yuya activated Nirvana High Paladin's Effect.

"I activate Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect with Timesword Magician as its target! This Turn, Timesword Magician cannot be destroyed in battle and negates all battle damage dealt to me! Go! Timsword Magician!" As Nirvana High Paladin placed its spell on Timesword Magician, the small Magician attacked with its sword, slashing at Tyrant who blocked it.

"The Monster targeted by Nirvana High Paladin's Monster Effect lowers the ATK of all Monsters my opponent controls by its own amount after it battles!" Yuya revealed as he landed safely back on the track.

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ATK: 10000 = 80000

"Is this what your cry amounts to?! It didn't resonate with my soul for even a second!" Jack questioned.

"Each of our voices alone maybe small, but I will make sure that they resonate with your heart! Everyone's voices!" Yuya answered confidently.

"You've said it, Yuya!" Yugo rode on the course beside Yuya.

"That's the spirit Yuya!" Crow cheered, riding behind Yugo together with Shinji and several Commons behind them. "Everyone in the City is watching your Duel! Now is the time to tell them your words!"

"Yugo…Crow…Shinji…" Yuya stared hard at his three friends before smiling in return. He opened his arms wide as he stated his usual catchphrase. "The fun starts now!"

"When the battle ends, Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect target switches to a Monster one Level higher than the previous target! It switches from Level 3 Timesword Magician to Level 4 Entermate Radish Horse!" The Effect shifted from the Magician to Radish Horse, allowing the vegetable horse Monster to attack without being destroyed and lowered the dragon's ATK.

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ATK: 8000 = 6900

A group of Duel Chasers led by Duel Chaser 227 also joined by riding on the course beside Jack. The Duel Chaser that had been defeated by Yuya cheered for the two Duelists.

"You lot, let's drive with our hearts at full speed alongside this Duel!" He ordered the other Duel Chasers behind him, who all agreed.

Nirvana High Paladin's Effect then shifted to Entermate Gumgumouton who also attacked and decreased the Red dragon's ATK.

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ATK: 6900 = 5400

"He lowered it again!" A Commons commented, continued to be amazed together with everyone.

"I get it! Yuya Summoned those five Monsters, all of one different Level in order to use Nirvana High Paladin's Effect repeatedly! Gongenzaka finally realized his best friend's aim.

Sawatari excitedly brought Gongenzaka into his right arm while his left arm was on a Commons who was watching beside him. "Not bad, Yuya! I hate to admit it, but you're doing great!"

"As a reward, I'll give name to this move just for you. I'll call it–" Unfortunately for Sawatari, Gongenzaka has beaten him to it as he brought a Duel Chaser beside him into his arm.

"Straight Pendulum!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, much to Sawatari's dismay.

"Yuya's monsters…aren't they look like us? Like citizens of City?" Amanda noticed.

"Like us?" Frank questioned.

"You got a point there. Yuya's Monsters and Jack's dragon…it's as if they're representing people of City and Academia." Tokumatsu also realized what Amanda meant.

"The Academia's army was powerful and nearly destroy our City. We nearly lost hope until we finally worked together and managed to drove them away." Amanda explained.

"That's right! At that time, even though we're still not fully united, we could still drive them away. If everyone work together from now on, truly uniting their feelings together… We can do better if the Academia invade again!" Frank came into the conclusion, something that agreed by both Tokumatsu, Amanda, and Sam.

"Next up is Level 6 Entermate Rolling Hamster! Attack Tyrant!" Yuya shifted the Effect to Rolling Hamster, who, true to its name, rolled its body to attack, which once again blocked by the dragon but lowered its power.

Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ATK: 5400 = 4100

From the helicopter, to Melissa's astonishment, there were cars, buses, and other transportations joining Yuya and Jack in the course. Not only in the course, but there were even other helicopters flying to watch the Duel. The new sight brought laughter to Jack.

"So this is your word, Yuya Sakaki! Even though each of their voices may be small, if you combine their power, they resonate with great strength!" Jack looked at his surrounding in awe.

"Yeah. I'm sure, if everyone in this City join hands together, they can overcome any obstacle! Together, they can stop Academia!" Yuya replied as he finally entered the same course as Jack once more.

"This must mean that your wishes and feelings have been passed on to the people of City!" Jack faced his D-Wheel toward Yuya as he spread his arms. "Now come, Yuya! I will take and counter all of your attack with everything I have!"

"Thank you, King!" Yuya took a breath before he began, in his Entertainment Dueling style. The spotlight focused on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Now then, everyone! Soon we're going to reach the climax! After the Monsters from Level 3 to 6 is over, the next one is…7! Our next performer is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Pendulum Effect shifted to the last Monster, Odd-Eyes.

"Odd-Eyes' current ATK is 4200. If he attacks the lowered ATK Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant, it will be destroyed, but it won't take out all of Jack's LP, even with Odd-Eyes' Monster Effect…" Shinji commented.

"And Jack still has 1 Set card on his Field." Crow added.

"Now! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya attacked. Odd-Eyes shot red blast from its mouth.

"I activate Odd-Eyes' Effect! When it battles Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage will be doubled! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes' blast became stronger, becoming bigger as it hit Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant.

Seconds before the attack could burn Tyrant, Jack activated his last Reverse Card. "I activate Trap Card: Red Revival! When a Red Monster that I control is destroyed, I can banish all cards in my Graveyard to Special Summon one Red Monster that has been banished before! Revive! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!"

As Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant was destroyed and Jack received damage, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight returned to the Field, replacing Tyrant.

 **JACK LP: 2000 = 1800**

"Jack has brought back his symbol, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, to the Field!" Melissa commented.

"And now I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Effect! Once per Turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field with ATK lower than or equal to this ATK, and inflict 500 damage for each destroyed Monster! Absolute Power Flame!"

A wave of Scarlight's burning crimson flames, burning Yuya's four of Monsters, except Odd-Eyes whose ATK was higher than Scarlight, thus, saved from beind destroyed.

"No need to worry everyone! This is the time for this card to shine! I activate Entermate Rolling Hamster's second Effect! Once per Turn, I can reduce any damage to 0!" Yuya activated Rolling Hamster's Effect. The hamster rolled its body in front of Yuya, protecting him from the damage he would've taken.

"Yuya was able to protect himself from taking the damage that would've defeated him! But Yuya don't have any Monster that can attack Scarlight. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon already attacked Tyrant, and once Yuya ended his Turn, Odd-Eyes' ATK will return to normal and Scarlight can destroy it." Melissa frowned a bit. She has expected for Yuya to win.

"I told you that I will counter all your attack with everything I have." Jack reminded Yuya.

Despite the situation he was in, Yuya's smile still remained on his face.

"Yeah. I know. And that's why I've prepared for this…!" Yuya pointed at Entermate Rolling Hamster that has been placed in the Pendulum Zone following its destruction. "Now, everyone, I activate Rolling Hamster's Pendulum Effect! I can Special Summon a Monster from Extra Deck by Releasing a Monster on my Field with the same Type as that Monster!"

Yuya turned to Yugo, who seemed to have already expected what Yuya was going to do based on the smile that Yugo gave to Yuya. His Synchro look-alike nodded in understanding, and Yuya nodded in as well in return.

"I Release the Dragon-Type Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Special Summon Dragon-Type Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon from the Extra Deck! Revive once more! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya Summoned back the Supreme King White Dragon. Due to Smile World's Effect, both dragons' ATK are increased by 200, making both dragons' ATK to 3200.

"This is Synchro Dimension, so I will speak with Synchro Monster that has been granted with the power of Pendulum!" Yuya declared.

"But both Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon and Scarlight have same ATKs. It's still not enough to defeat Jack!" Crow said, wondering why Yuya brought back the dragon out of all Monsters he has.

"No. He already has a plan. This will be Yuya's victory." Yugo said with confidence.

"Due to Rolling Hamster's Effect, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon will gain the ATK of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Odd-Eyes Wing ATK: 3200 = 5700)" Odd-Eyes Pendulum appeared as a red spirit that entered Odd-Eyes Wing's body, increasing its ATK.

"An ATK of 5700?! With this, not only Scarlight will be destroyed…" Melissa trailed off, knowing where this was going.

Seeing this, everyone in the whole City cheered for Yuya, continuously calling his name. Everyone's feeling and expectations were all on Yuya. Right now, the City was becoming one with Yuya's Dueling.

"Now then, everyone! We have finally reached the climax! Our last performer is the Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Say it together with me for our last attack!" Yuya invited the people of City. Without further ado, everyone happily joined Yuya in his show.

"Go, Battle! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!"

"Hurricane Ray Edge!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon whirled its body as the dragon flew forward with full speed, clashing against Scarlight. The Red dragon tried to block with its hands as the Supreme King White Dragon continued to whirled, until the Red dragon's body couldn't take it and the white dragon strike passed it. Jack simply smiled as his dragon was destroyed, accepting his defeat.

 **JACK LP: 1800 = 0**

Yuya rode passed Jack, winning the tournament. All monitors showed Yuya as the victor. Everyone, both Commons and Tops gave the boy a grand applause while cheering his name. Gongenzaka who were among the crowds were crying happily for his best friend's victory, being very proud of him while Sawatari simply smiled together with everyone. Yugo, Crow, Shinji, and the Commons behind them threw their helmet to the air in celebration of Yuya's victory.

"The one standing on the throne of the Friendship Cup is Yuya Sakaki, a boy of 14 years! A promising star who uses Entertainment Dueling and Pendulum Summon! Yuya Sakaki!" Melissa announced Yuya's victory while she herself applausing for the boy.

Stopping at the course, Yuya took off his helmet and faced Jack. "Thank you, King."

"I'm no longer the King!" Jack retorted firmly, surprising the tomato headed boy who quickly apologized.

"Winning the Friendship, you are now the new Duel King, Yuya." Jack told the boy and smiled. "Bringing smiles with Dueling. This is what you believe? The power of Smile World?"

"No. It's not just my power alone." Yuya turned to the people of City who were celebrating his victory together. "It's because I was able to fight against you, because it was against Jack Atlas, the City was able to smile this much."

Jack raised Yuya's right hand while he spoke to everyone. "Everyone of this City! I am at the summit of happiness now! Yuya Sakaki is the Duelist I was searching for! One who can speak through his Dueling! A true Duelist! I am proud I was able to battle with this man today!"

As expected, the announcement brought another cheer from everyone.

Noticing Yugo walking towards him, Yuya walked to him as well. When the two boys were face to face, Yuya returned Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to the Synchro Duelist.

"Thanks to Clear Wing I was able to win. Thank you for entrusting it to me, Yugo." Yuya thanked the Synchro Duelist.

"I also must thank you as well. I can feel it. Clear Wing also happy with the Duel. And my ace Monster could be used to Summon a cool dragon like that, how can I'm not be happy? Anyway, congratulations! You really did it!" Yugo brought Yuya into a friendly headlock while ruffling Yuya's hair with his other hand. The two boys laughed, and so did the ones who watched them.

"Yuya, your fight isn't over yet." Jack said once Yugo let go of Yuya.

"Yeah, I'll save Yuzu and Serena!" Yuya said with determined voice.

"As a new Duel King, you've also become a hope of this City. So I'm telling you this…" Jack gripped Yuya's shoulder, gentle but still strong. The former Duel King turned serious.

"Your heart must remain strong." Jack said.

"Do not so easily show your weakness, especially in front of your enemies. If you want to give hope to everyone, if you want to motivate them, then you have to keep standing firm. That way, you can encourage and empower people and get them to do their best. If the one we look up to fell into despair, how are we going to move on."

Yuya nodded, making sure he remembered it in his heart. It was just as Jack said. If he wanted to encourage everyone to win, then first he himself must be strong as well, especially at heart. He also carried the feelings of those who were carded. All of them struggled to live. He must show everyone that they can fight back, so the same thing won't happen anymore. They can survive. Showing even the slightest hint of vulnerability would make people doubt him. They were at war after all, whether Yuya like it or not. Enemy may take advantage of any kind of weakness they made.

" _All of us are carrying the burden of those who have fallen."_

" _As a leader, he must remain strong. Never show any kind of weakness to anyone…"_

Yuya's eyes widened in realization when he remembered Reiji and Reira's words. _"Could it be…Reiji is…"_

While Yuya was pondering, a big holographic screen made its appearance in front of them, revealing an injured Yuzu.

"Yuya, this is bad! Roget is taking Serena!" She revealed.

"Yuzu?!"

"We managed to escape on our own, but then we met Roget on our way and duelled him. We tried our best, but we lost. He has some kind of power! I-I don't really understand myself!" Yuzu said in desperate tone as she continued.

"Serena let me escape. I'm now with Sora . Kurosaki and Tsukikage are chasing after Roget and Serena. Yuya, please hurry and come!" Yuzu begged for one last time before ending the communcation.

"Yuzu!"

"Yuya, ride on!" Yugo motioned Yuya to ride on the back of his D-Wheel. "It will be faster if I bring you there! Hurry!"

Without a second thought, Yuya sat on Yugo's D-Wheel and they set off, driving to the Security HQ.

 **SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYCNHRO DIMENSION**

The Security HQ was in shambles. Several explosions occurred at some parts of the building. All workers quickly evacuated, but found the elevators were not working, forcing them to use stairs as the explosion continued. Meanwhile, Roget, holding Serena whom he has handcuffed, dragged her to his own elevator.

"You coward. Not only you use that dirty trick during our Duel, but you also destroy the elevators but your own so only you can get away!" Serena said while still struggling against Roget's hold despite her injuries.

"There is no reason for a true winner to take pity on the weak! That is the true path of the victor!" Roget retorted.

"Victor? Hah! Don't make me laugh! You're just a pathetic loser who is now running between his legs to Academia after we destroy all of your plans!" Serena mocked the former Director.

Roget grabbed Serena by her neck and threw her inside the elevator before cornering her to the wall as the elevator running, twitching in uncontrollable anger. "Shut up! I'm not running away! I'm merely retreating so I can think of my next plan! This is simply a strategy!"

"Oh? So eventually you're going to betray the Professor again?"

The elevator was stopped by a hand crushing inside before it explode. Serena and Roget fell to the floor beneath them, both wincing in pain, but not severaly harmed, though Serena, who was already injured has difficulty standing up. At the very least the got destroyed due to that fall, freeing her hands. When they got it together, they were facing the Monster responsible for their fall. The violet dragon with hungering fangs that Serena recognized all too well. The boy who was standing on the dragon's left hand just confirmed her thought. The person she wished was not she thought he was.

"Yuri…!" Serena shouted while struggling to stand up.

"Finally. Someone who called my name. I'm happy to know that you remember me, Serena." Yuri said playfully. He jumped off from Starve Venom's hand and the dragon disappeared.

"Y-you're…Yuri?! The one that Dennis mentioned!" Roget took a step backward.

"Yes. But more importantly, you just confirm your betrayal, Jean-Michel Roget." Yuri said with his sinister smirk.

"W-wait! I'm bringing her to Academia now as the Professor wishes!" Roget pointed at Serena, panic evident in his tone.

"That doesn't matter." Yuri calmly interjected.

"Everyone from Academia who came to this dimension, myself included, had heard your declaration. If you think that by bringing Serena back to Academia will give you a chance to clear your name from betraying Academia, you are wrong…" Yuri slited his eyes like a serpent and licked his lips.

"Because I'm not letting you get away with it." Yuri said as he activated his Duel Disk.

Roget narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He activated his Duel Disk as well in retaliation. "Then I just have to card you here and bring Serena to the Professor! I'll just tell him that you got defeated by the Lancers! I won't fall here! I will survive!"

Yuri's smirk widened at the sight of the desperate traitor. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this one.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Yuya reunited with Yuzu and the rest of his comrades at Security HQ. Yuri easily defeated Roget and advance towards Serena, but Reiji arrive on time to protect Serena from the Academia Duelist, leading to a Duel between the two.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 ** _MIRACLE DRAW_ : **When you are direct attacked, you can negate the battle damage and then draw 2 cards.

 _ **MONSTER COUNTER SEAL:**_ During Battle Phase, you can negate an Effect of 1 Monster.

 _ **SURVIVAL COST:**_ When your Monster is about to be destroyed, pay half of your LP to negate the destruction and then draw 1 card.

 _ **MIRROR MAGICIAN:**_ Monster Effect: 1.) When this card is Special Summoned, you can copy a Type of 1 Monster in the Graveyard and add it to this card or Level 7 or lower Monster. 2.) When this card is used as a Summoning Material, the Summoned Monster's ATK is increased equal to Mirror Magician's ATK during each Battle Phase. Pendulum Effect: You can change a Level of 1 Level 7 or lower Monster on the Field to between Level 1 – 4.

 _ **ENTERMATE ROLLING HAMSTER:**_ Monster Effect: 1.) When 1 Monster you controls battles, you can equip this card to that Monster and increased its ATK equal to Rolling Hamster's ATK. Once per Turn, can reduce any damage to 0. 3.) When this card is destroyed by card Effect, you can return 1 Monster in the Pendulum Zone back to your hand and replace it with this card. Pendulum Effect: You can Special Summon a Monster from Extra Deck by Releasing a Monster on the Field that has the same Type as the targeted Monster. Once Special Summoned, that Monster's ATK will increase equal to the Released Monster's ATK until the end of Turn. (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6). 2.)

 **Again, there changes in the OCG Effects for convenience.**

* * *

 **So tired… This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Over 10000 words. I'm surprised that I could do it.**

 **I feel it's a waste that Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon was only used once, so I convinced Aramire77 to allow Yuya to use it again here at least, even though it was quickly destroyed. We also decided to include Odd-Eyes Clear Wing in this chapter for 3 reasons: 1. The same reason as Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon. 2. Just as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was born from Yuya's bond with Yuto, we want to show Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon was born from Yuya's bond with Yugo. 3. During Yuya's Duel against Edo in episode 111, Yuya said that he use Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to speak with Edo because he is from Fusion Dimension, so we think it will better for Yuya to use Synchro Pendulum Monster to win against Jack as well as showing more of Yuya's growth in Pendulum Summoning.**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	10. Glimpse of Nostalgia

**Sorry for the late update. I have an outing yesterday so I couldn't finish the chapter on time.**

 **Thank you to _HelenTheMoon, Future Playmaker, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, AJustice90, ImageGirl-Li'Chan, dvdryms, Uchiha247, SSJGamerYT, Hakuryukou79,_ and _VioletStarVN_ for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **By the way, in the previous chapter, I wrote that Yuzu was with Sora and Tsukikage, that was a typo. Yuzu was only with Sora while Tsukikage is with Reiji and Shun going after Roget. I have fixed it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **ENTRANCE – SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yuya and Yugo, accompanied by Jack and Crow, arrived at the entrance of the Public Security HQ (Yuya also made a brief stop to change his clothes on the way), seeing the workers exiting from the building as explosions occurred. Meanwhile, Gongenzaka and Sawatari were running as fast as they could to reach the building.

"You go on ahead. I'll follow you behind." Yugo told Yuya as they prepared to enter the building.

"Huh? Why?" Yuya asked.

"Yuzu said that her bracelet always shine whenever we are nearby and transport us or the other two who look like us (Yuto and Yuri) elsewhere, so it'll be best if I keep a distance. It'll be a hassle if we got separated again." Yugo recounted what Yuzu told him when he first arrived at the City with her. This also reminded Yuya when they and Gongenzaka talked after Sora's match with Shun in the first round of Maiami Championship.

"…Okay. I understand. I'm going ahead with Jack and Crow then." Yuya said before entering the building with Jack and Crow.

It was only a few minutes afterward Gongenzaka and Sawatari arrived as well, the latter was panting hard after so much running.

"Yugo! Where is Yuya and everyone?" Gongenzaka asked.

"They went ahead, inside the building." Yugo pointed at the entrance in front of them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gongenzaka told Yugo and Sawatari.

"Huh…!? But I just sto–" Gongenzaka didn't let Sawatari finished his objection, immediately dragging him by the collar without difficulty while ignoring his protest, and Yugo followed right behind them.

 **DIMENSION TRANSPORT – SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Roget and Yuri were facing each other, both having arrogant smirk on their faces. Serena, who still has difficulty to stand, couldn only watched as she slowly moved her body as far as she could from the two. She then noticed there was a huge machine behind her that for some reason was oddly familiar. She didn't think much when Yuri and Roget started to Duel.

"You damn brat need to learn to show respect to adult." Roget spat out at Yuri.

"I do show respect to adult. Only to the Professor that is." Yuri replied nonchalantly.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion and I Fuse the two Antique Gear Soldiers in my hand! Mechanical soldiers bearing the souls of old, form an allegiance and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical being of malevolence! Antique Gear Devil (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 8)!"

A mechanical demon-like Monster appeared on Roget's Field in Defense Mode.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell: Antique Gear Magic Shield from my hand, and equip it to Antique Gear Devil! With this, Antique Gear Devil cannot be destroyed by Battle and its DEF is increased by 1200 (Gear Devil DEF: 1800 = 3000)!"

A mechanical shield appeared in front of Antique Gear Devil, creating a red colored electricity barrier that protecting the Monster while its defense power was increased.

"And now I activate Antique Gear Devil's Effect! Once per Turn, I can deal 1000 damage to my opponent per Spell Card I control!"

Antique Gear Devil shot six blasts from its six cannons towards Yuri. The Predator Plants user easily dodged each blast by doing several back flips and landed with ease.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3000**

"While Gear Devil has Magic Shield equipped, it is unaffected by my opponent's card Effects and cannot be destroyed by Battle. And every Turn I deal 1000 damage to you! Can you crush this impenetrable combo?!" Roget dared the boy.

Yuri merely chuckled by Roget's move, confusing the said person. Yuri gave Roget a condescending look. "Hmm…since the Professor sent you here as a spy, I thought I could expect much from you. But it seems you're only capable that much…"

"What?!"

"I'll make this quick. My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)." A scorpion Monster with branch-like body appeared on Yuri's Field.

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can send 1 Predator Plants Monster from my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my deck." Yuri sent Predator Plants Fly Hell from his hand to Graveyard and Special Summoned a double-headed snake like Monster, Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3).

"If Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion card from my deck to m hand. I activate Magic Card: Fusion, and Fuse Predator Plants Ophyrs and Predator Plants Darling Cobra! Two beautiful flowers with insenct-alluring fragrance, now become one, From a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

Ophyrs Scorpio and Darling Cobra entered the Fusion vortex, swirling into one as Yuri joined his palms together. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerged from the vortex, roaring at Antique Gear Devil.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. When Starve Venom is Fusion Summoned using Monsters on the Field as Materials, it can gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned Monster on the Field." Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK by adding Gear Devil's ATK (Starve Venom ATK: 2800 = 3800).

"Hmph. No matter how much you increase its ATK, as long as Antique Gear Magic Shield is equipped, Gear Devil cannot be destroyed, and since it's in Defense Position, I won't take any damage!" Roget reminded.

"And I also activate Starve Venom's second Effect. Once per Turn, I can negate one Level 5 or higher Monster's Effect my opponent controls and steal its Effect!" Yuri pointed at Antique Gear Devil.

"What!? My Gear Devil's Effect?!" Roget looked at his Gear Devil in shock.

"Yes. That being said, you'll take 1000 damage as I do every Turn." As Yuri said, following the Effect, he inflicted 1000 damage to Roget.

 **ROGET LP: 4000 = 3000**

"I'm not done. I activate Continuous Magic Card: Petal of Destruction. I can activate this card by using an Equip Spell Card that my opponent control as a cost. I use your Antique Gear Magic Shield as a cost to activate this card!"

Antique Gear Magic Shield disappeared from the Field, causing Antique Gear Devil's DEF to return to normal (Gear Devil DEF: 3000 = 1800). Seeing his Monster's defense has been weakened, Roget clicked his tongue for a second before grinning again at Yuri with confidence.

"Still, Gear Devil is in Defense Position. Even if you attack, I won't take any damage. In the next Turn, I will–"

"There will be no next Turn for you, Jean-Michel Roget-san." Yuri grinned wickedly, shocking the Antique Gear user.

"The Quick-Play Spell: Petal of Destruction allowed 1 DARK element Monster that I control to inflict piercing damage to my opponent's Monster! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Antique Gear Devil! Toxic Roots Blast!"

Starve Venom bound Antique Gear Devil with its root-like energies and then shot a green blast, destroying the mechanical Monster completely and Roget got blown away by the blast, falling on his back.

 **ROGET LP: 3000 = 1000**

Roget winced in pain but he stood up again, mockingly smirking at Yuri. "You said there will be no next turn, but my LP still remain!"

Yuri smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, before it finally turned into his usual sinister smile as he revealed a card in his right hand. "I activate another Quick-Play Spell: Fusion Cancel! I return Starve Venom into Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials in the Graveyard!"

Starve Venom split back into Ophyrs Scorpio and Darling Cobra, both in their Attack Positions. The sight of the two Monsters caused Roget's face to turn pale and he took a step back. He knew where this was going, especially when Yuri was giving him that horrifying smile of his that promise nothing but pain.

"Battle! I attack directly with Ophyrs Scorpio!" Yuri declared. With that, Ophyrs Scorpio dashed forward, attacking Roget with its tail, sending him bumping to the machine behind him and Serena.

 **ROGET LP: 1000 = 0**

"Now then. Since the nuisance has been taken care, I can take you back with me to Academia now, Serena." Yuri walked towards Serena.

Serena forced herself to stand. She admitted that her body was really in pain right now. Not only from her Duel with Roget, but also from the earlier fall. Thank goodness that there was no broken bone or else it would've been worse. Her body was still trembling from the pain as she stood up, but she could still Duel. There was no way she was going to let this guy taking her without resisting.

"Oh? You're injured but you still insist on duelling me?" Yuri said with amusement as Serena readied her Duel Disk.

"There's no way…I'm returning to…Academia with you…!" Serena retorted.

"I gues it can't be helped then." Yuri sighed as he prepared his Duel Disk again. "Since I have to bring you back, I'll try to hold back so you won't be so injured more than you already have."

"…damn you…"

Serena and Yuri turned to Roget, who surprisingly still has enough strength to stand. He walked to what it seemed to be the controller of the huge machine as Roget began to type something on its screen.

"This machine is a dimension transfer device that I've made not only so I can return to Fusion Dimension, but also so I can transfer this entire City across dimensions once I became aware of Academia's attack!" A twisted expression filled Roget's face as he revealed his machine. He didn't care anymore since he was as good as dead anyway.

"What?!" Serena

"But since I'm going to be destroyed anyway… I'm going take you and this whole dimension with me! I'll drop everything into the void between dimensions!" Roget punched the trigger on the monitor.

As he did so, the machine produced lightning and bright green light appeared, shining beneath them. Strong gust of winds covered the entire room. At that moment, from the outside, green light covered the entire building, shocking the citizens who saw it. And slowly, the building disappeared from their eyes.

"What is that…?" Tokumatsu wondered out loud as he saw the light.

"A bright light is enveloping all of the Public Security HQ." A Tops commented.

"It's disappearing. The symbol of Tops' rule! The Security HQ!" Shinji said as the building was disappearing.

Roget was laughing madly. He didn't care about anything anymore. If he everyone won't do as he please, if everything won't go as he had planned, if he couldn't get what he wanted, then he won't anyone have it. Everything should just disappear together with him.

"Serena!" At that moment, Reiji, Tsukikage, and Shun arrived.

"What is happening!?" Shun questioned as he and his two comrades tried their best to hold their ground.

"Hahahaha! That's right! Disappear! Fall! If you won't do as I wish, then this world, everything, they should just disappear!" Roget shouted uncontrollably. He has officially lost it.

Without much thinking, Serena dashed towards Roget, intending to stop the machine. She tried to get Roget out of the way so she can get to the controller, but unfortunately, due to her not fully recovered, Roget has more strength enough to stop her and pushed her away.

"I'm not going to let you stop this! You all will disappear with me!" Roget told towards Serena who lying on the ground again after he pushed him.

" _Damn it…he has gone mad…!"_ Serena cursed in her mind. Why at the time like this she was useless?

"You can die alone, scum."

What came next was unexpected to anyone. At that moment, right after Serena decided to move to stop the machine, Yuri also made his move behind her. Serena's attempt has given Yuri an opening he needed. With his activated Duel Disk, Yuri slashed Roget away from the machine, making a rip on the latter's cloth. Noticing a wormhole right beneath them Yuri's quick wit helped his body to react the way he wanted even before Yuri himself realized. After he slashed the traitor, a kick followed, a strong kick on the stomach. Roget lost his balance. Before he knew it, his leg was already falling from the edge, and then his whole body, leaving him at the mercy of the wormhole that sucked anything.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Serena, Yuri, Reiji, Tsukikage, and Shun could only watch Roget fell and got sucked into the wormhole. But that still not stopping the machine. As soon as Roget was no more to be seen, Yuri held on to the controller, trying to stop the machine. But before he could move the emergency lever, a lightning struck the floor beside Yuri, causing him fell from the edge.

Seeing Yuri about to fall as well, without thinking, Serena's body moved on its own. She didn't fully understand what she was doing. She just ignored the pain throughout her body and ran forward, faster than she ever thought she could. She moved down the lever and then quickly caught Yuri by his right sleeve as he fell, causing him to dangling right beneath the still active wormhole, though it slowly got smaller after Serena lowered the lever.

"What are you doing? Hurry up hold my hand!" Serena shouted at Yuri who was dumbstruck by Serena's action.

"Hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Serena said as her hold started to weaken.

Yuri snapped out from his daze and quickly grasped Serena's hand. However, the moment they joined hands, all of a sudden, both Serena and Yuri's vision became blurry before they saw something else. In each of their eyes, they no longer saw each other. The ones they saw, were a small obscured figure.

In Serena's eyes, she saw a figure of a boy. A young small boy.

In Yuri's eyes, he saw a figure of a girl. A young small girl.

And then, there was this longing feeling in their heart. They couldn't put it properly into words but, for some reason, they have felt like this before…

They were snapped from these thoughts when the wormhole disappeared together with the gusts and lightning. Everything became calm again. Serena quickly pulled Yuri up. When he was near enough with the edge, he grasped it to help himself up. Serena and Yuri panted hard from the near fall. They almost died. But rather than the dread of almost dying, they were more bothered by what they just saw, what they they just felt. It was as if it came from some distant memories. And both Yuri and Serena thought of the same thing…

" _What was that…?"_

 **3** **RD** **FLOOR – SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"What just happened?" Yuzu asked as she was looking around worriedly. While they were waiting for Yuya, the whole building suddenly was shaking. It didn't feel like an earthquake and she heard something from the other side of the door, so does Sora and Reira who were with her.

Yuzu, Sora, and Reira were standing in front of a door worriedly. This worry was eased when they saw Yuya coming with Jack and Crow. At the sight of Yuya, Yuzu no longer care about her injury. She couldn't stop the tears from forming and falling from her eyes. Without thinking, she ran towards Yuya.

"Yuya!" Yuzu hugged her childhood friend, whom she loved more than just a friend. They have been separated for so long. When they finally met, shortly after she was kidnapped. Since then it has been a day until they met now, but to Yuzu, it felt like weeks or months they have been separated.

"Yuzu…! I'm glad. We finally met. We're finally… Yuzu…!" Yuya hugged her back, holding onto her tightly as if he feared that she was an illusion who would disappear at any moment. Tears of relief and happiness also formed and fell form his eyes, and he couldn't careless if everyone saw him like this.

While Sora, Reira, Jack, and Crow knew too well the situation they were in, they decided to let the two reunited pair to cherish the moment they deserved for a little while longer. While watching his two friends, Sora made a note in his mind to make this a teasing material to use once everything was over. He was looking forward to see their reaction.

"You're injured! Roget did this to you?" Yuya gently touched the injury on Yuzu's cheek after they broke from the hug.

"I'm already okay now. But Serena is still with Roget." Yuzu turned to the door where Serena and Roget have gone to.

"Are Serena and Roget behind this door?" Yuya asked.

"Beyond this room to be precise. Serena and I duelled Roget in this room. When we fought and defeated him, he were surprised that he reappeared again unharmed. He kept coming again and again no matter how many times we defeat him." Yuzu explained.

"Are you trying to say he is immortal or something?" Yuya asked in disbelieve.

Yuzu shook her head as she continued. "It turned out that this room has a Solid Vision system programmed. The Roget that we kept fighting was actually a hologram while he himself was watching us Duel in different room while controling the hologram. He waited until we got exhausted before taking us out…"

"He really never stops with his dirty tricks…!" Crow commented in disgust.

"Brother, Tsukikage, and Kurosaki right now are chasing after Roget. Brother told us to protect Yuzu while waiting until you come here." Reira explained.

"Then we just need to wait for Gongenzaka and Sawatari–"

"Yuya!"

Yuya and the others turned and saw Gongenzaka and Sawatari waving at them. Perfect timing, just the people they were looking for. Yuya narrowed his eyes a bit and saw Yugo following behind. Quite far behind as to make sure he was at the distance far enough to avoid activating the bracelet's mysterious power.

"Sorry we're late! Let's go save Serena now!" Gogenzaka said in high spirit.

"Wait, isn't that Yugo? Why is he so far away from us?" Yuzu asked, narowing her eyes and saw Yugo far behind. Despite the distance, she could see him waving his hand, and from his voice, she could tell that he was smiling wide.

"Well, we don't want either of us to be transported by your bracelet. It has that kind of power, right?" Yuya said while looking at her bracelet.

"Oh, you're right. I almost forgot." Yuzu looked at her bracelet, wondering why it has that kind of power.

"Yuzu! I'm glad you're stil alive!" Yugo shouted from afar.

Yuzu sweatdropped and nearly lost her footing when the word 'still alive' left the Riding Duelist's mouth. "Wait, why are you saying it like you thought I'm dead?!"

"When you got crushed by Sergey I thought you've gone to the other side! So I'm glad you haven't crossed the river yet!" Yugo answered back. If it were not for her bracelet's power, he would've already ran and hug her…even if it means being presented with another smack of her paper fan.

"Don't say something creepy like that!" Yuzu has an urge to smack the Riding Duelist with her paper fan right there right now, she was already holding it in her hand.

"Umm, now that everyone is here, let's go, okay?" Yuya said while motioning Yuzu to put down her paper fan. "Yugo, we're going inside now, make sure that you can still see us while keeping the distance!"

"Gotcha!" Yugo replied.

"Let's go everyone." On Yuya's words, they entered the room.

 **DIMENSION TRANSPORT – SECURITY HQ – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Serena and Yuri were still shocked by what just occurred. No matter how many times they thought and tried to get rid of it, they couldn't let go of the familiar feeling. It was something important to them. But then why couldn't they remember it?

"Serena-dono!"

Three shurikens came between Serena and Yuri, awakening the latter who then did another backflips, distancing himself as Tsukikage, Reiji, and Shun stood protectively in front of Serena, who finally refocusing herself to the situation at hand. The hostilities from the Lancers was all Yuri needed to return to his usual self like nothing has happened.

"Well, well, it seems the knights in shining armor have come to rescue the princess." Yuri commented while clapping.

"We're not handing over Serena to you." Reiji said, preparing his Duel Disk.

"Oh? Am I not mistaken, you're the Professor's son, no? Reiji Akaba isn't it?" Yuri recognized the glasses teen in front of him.

"Yes I am. And as I'm sure you've been told, I'm also the leader of Lancers who will stop Leo Akaba's ambition." Reiji said calmly while fixing his glasses.

"Is this what people often called rebellious stage? Either way, just because she has saved me, it doesn't mean that I'll just go back home empty handed. So, please do entertain me, Reiji Akaba-san." Yuri activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn. From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Cephalotusnail (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)." A cephalotus plant-like Monster appeared on Yuri's Field in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuri placed 2 Reverse cards and then ended his Turn, turning expectantly at Reiji. "Now, please show me your full strength, Professor's son."

"My Turn. With DD Magical Savant Copernicus and DD Cerberus, I Set the Pendulum Scale. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Reiji Pendulum Summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: DD Baphomet (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) and DD Ghost (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2).

"And then I Summon DD Necro Slime (ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1) from my hand." Reiji Normal Summoned a pink slime-like Monster that covered itself inside a goat skeleton.

"I Tune DD Baphomet and DD Necro Slime with DD Ghost! Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Reiji performed Synchro Summon, summoning a silver armored knight Monster with a green cape.

"As DD Ghost was sent to the Graveyard, I can activate its Effect that allows me to target another DD Monster in my Graveyard and send a Monster with the same name from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose DD Baphomet." Reiji sent DD Baphomet from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I activate DD Necro Slime's Effect in my Graveyard. I can Fusion Summon by banishing Necro Slime and DD Ghost from the Graveyard. Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" Reiji performed Fusion Summon, summoning a brown armored knight Monster wielding a red sword and red shield.

"As a DD Monster was Normal or Special Summoned, Alexander's Effect is activated. I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DD Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, DD Baphomet!" Reiji Special Summoned Baphome, reviving it.

"And then I activate Temujin's Effect. I can Special Summon another DD Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon the second Baphomet!" Reiji revived the other copy of DD Baphomet.

"I Overlay the two DD Baphomets! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! DDD Wave King Caesar (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Reiji performed Xyz Sumon, summoning a purple and silver armored knight-like Monster carrying a broadsword.

Yuri stared at Reiji's three Monsters with amusement. "Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. That's awesome! You're certainly different from the opponents that I've fought before! This Duel will be fun after all…"

"Battle! I attack Cephalotusnail with Alexander!" Reiji declared Battle Phase.

"I open a Reverse Card, Continuous Trap Card: Dark Seed Planter! I make Alexander a DARK Monster and its attack is negated!"

Alexander's body became covered in black mist. It's position that was holding its sword to destroy the Predator Plants Monster was halted, and then the Monster became stilled and returned to its normal position as its attack was negated.

"Then I attack with Temujin!" Reiji ordered his Fusion Monster to attack as his .

"I activate Cephalotusnail's Monster Effect! It cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage I take will be halved!" Yuri said as he faced the attack.

A black sphere covered Cephalotusnail's body. The sphere was slashed apart by Temujin's flame sword. Yuri was nearly blown away by the shockwave, but held his ground though he fell to his knee for a moment from it.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3400**

"I attack Cephalotusnail again with Caesar!" Reiji launched his last attack on this Battle Phase. Similarly as Temujin, it attack with its broadsword and inflict damage to Yuri though failed to destroy Cephalotusnail.

 **YURI LP: 3400 = 2850**

"I Set 2 cards, and end My Turn." Reiji concluded his Turn.

Meanwhile, Tsukikage was tending the injured Serena, providing her with some first aid kit. "Do you feel better, Serena-dono?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tsukikage… How about the others?" Serena asked. She has been concerned for her comrades' well-being.

"They're okay. They should be on their way here. But just what exactly happened here?" Shun asked, demanding exlanation of what happened earlier with Roget.

"Roget was trying to take me to Academia to clear his name to the Professor. But then that guy, Yuri, won't let him. They duelled and Roget lost. Afterwards, Roget intended to send the entire City into the void between dimensions with his dimension transfer device." Serena pointed at the huge machine behind Yuri.

"But as you've seen, Yuri kicked him into the wormhole and then I stopped it when I can… I thought I'm going to die…" Serena sighed, feeling exhausted just from remembering it.

"You wouldn't have if you didn't save that guy." Shun said while narrowing his eyes at Yuri.

Serena went silent at that. She didn't understand herself. He was her enemy, but yet she saved him. If she just let him, then Reiji wouldn't be duelling him right now. She will be safe for sure. But then, that would make her no different from Academia who disregarding people's lives. No, that's not it. That was not the reason why she saved him. There was something else. But what? When she saw him falling, she has had a strong urge to save him no matter what. Why would she felt that way?

"…My body just move on its own…" Serena muttered while looking at her hand.

"Who is that guy, actually? This make it the fourth one..." Shun said as he continued to observe Yuri.

At first Shun didn't really pay that much attention to it, but now there was the another person who looked like his best friend, Shun couldn't help but be bothered. First Yuya, and then Yugo, and now this Yuri guy. Yuzu and Serena were also identical to his younger sister, and he began to think of the possibility that there was another girl from this dimension who was identical to his younger sister as well. What's with all these look-alikes appearing lately?

"Yuzu said she was the one who kidnapped Ruri…" Serena revealed, causing Shun to see red.

"What!? He was the one who Dennis mentioned?!" Shun pointed at Yuri, his stoic face quickly turned into rage.

"Then I'll make this fast…!" Shun prepared his Duel Disk, ready to intrude the Duel so he could beat his younger sister's kidnapper. There was no way he will let him go.

"Hold it, Kurosaki." Reiji said without looking at Shun. "I will handle this. Stay back."

"There's no way I can! He kidnapped Ruri! He kidnapped my younger sister!" Shun said angrily.

"Oh? So you're Ruri's older brother? Coming all this way to look for your sister. Such a doting brother aren't you, hahaha…" Yuri laughed softly, enjoying the angry look that Shun was making.

"Why you–!"

"Calm down. He is not someone that you can take on while losing yourself in anger like that. He is in a whole different level than Dennis." Reiji calmly told the Xyz user, but there was firmness in his voice.

"I'll make him spit out your younger sister's whereabout. So watch and wait. You have my word on that." Reiji finally turned to Shun.

Shun was silenced by the look that Reiji gave him. As much as he hated to admit it, Shun sometimes felt unnerved by that look. Because, whenever Reiji made that look, he meant every word he said. Not only that, he was true to his words, which wasn't so surprising considering he has the skill to back it up. Shun knew that Reiji won't be so easily defeated. And the last time he let his emotion got the better of him, he went overboard. He couldn't guarantee that nothing will happen if he Duel with this in mind. If he made a wrong move, it may trigger the machine in front of him.

And so, with great reluctance, the Xyz user sighed and stepped back, focusing on protecting Serena with Tsukikage in case something happened.

"Hey now, aren't you a bit too cocky here? You maybe Professor's son and you do have skill to back you up, but I'm not going to lose you know. Because I'm stronger." Yuri said in response to Reiji's promise that seemed to be declaration of victory.

"My Turn. I Summon Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) from my hand." Yuri Summoned green carnivorous plant-like Monster to his Field.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Cephalotusnail and Fly Hell! Two beautiful flowers with insenct-alluring fragrance, now become one, From a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri Fusion Summoned his ace Monster.

"Reiji, be careful of that dragon!" Serena warned. She hoped that Reiji has the countermeasure against the dragon's Effect.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. When it was Fusion Summoned using Monsters on my Field as Materials, it can gain the total ATKs of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls! (Starve Venom ATK: 2800 = 9700)"

"An ATK of 9700?!" Shun exclaimed.

"Reiji-dono would be defeated in instant!" Tsukikage also shared the same shock as Shun.

"Battle. I attack DDD Flame Temujin with Starve Venom! Go! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri ordered Starve Venom to attack, unleashing green blast.

Reiji jumped to the side as Temujin was hit by the blast. "Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce battle damage to 0."

"Survive using Action Card, huh. Fine by me. If you got defeated just like that it would've been boring. I end my Turn." Yuri concluded.

"My Turn. I activate Reverse Magic Card: DDD Contract with War God. Once per Turn, during either player's Main Phase, I can target 1 DDD Monster I control and 1 monster my opponent controls. While this card is face-up on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase, the monster I control gains 1000 ATK, while Monster my opponent controls loses 1000 ATK. I choose Caesar and Star Venom!" Reiji increased Caesar's ATK (2400 = 3400) and decreased Starve Venom's ATK (2800 = 1800) by the same amount.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with–"

"I activate Trap Card: Ridicule World! All Monsters on my opponent's Field gain 100 ATK!" Yuri activated his other Reverse Card. Black purplish shadows with mocking smile appeared, haunting Reiji's DDD Monsters as their ATK were increased (Alexander ATK: 2500 = 2600 / Caesar ATK: 3400 = 3500).

"What? He increased Reiji's Monsters' ATKs?" Serena raised her brows in confusion.

"Due to this card, Monsters with ATK higher than their original ATK cannot attack this Turn." Yuri said playfully, having successfully stopped Caesar's attack.

"Damn. Just a bit more that dragon would've been destroyed!" Shun cursed.

"…I end my Turn… Due to the Effect of DDD Contract with War God, my LP is decreased by 1000 during each of my Stand By Phase." Reiji concluded.

 **REIJI LP: 4000 = 3000**

"With your Turn ended, Ridicule World's Effect was done as well, your Monsters' ATKs returned to normal (Alexander ATK: 2600 = 2500 / Caesar ATK: 3500 = 3400).

"Phew, that was close. You really are amazing." Yuri gave his praise towards the older teen. "It has been so long since I was so excited in duelling. You are different. As expected from the Professor's son."

"Is this really the time for you to praise your enemy?" Reiji questioned coldly, shrugging off Yuri's praise.

Yuri chuckled at the cold tone. "A no nonsense person. Like father like son."

"I would appreciate if you don't associate me with him. We are blood related, it is a fact. However, at this moment we are enemies, and nothing more than that." Reiji stated, making his thoughts clear.

"Indeed it is. And that is precisely why I have to defeat you." Yuri licked his lips as he grinned wider. "My Turn. Draw–"

"At this moment, I activate a Continuous Trap Card: Contract with Eternal Darkness." Reiji activated his other Reverse Card, enveloping their surrounding with darkness.

"My, what is this? It's alll dark now." Yuri looked around, his voice sound confused but his face was saying otherwise.

"While this card is active, it prevents players who do not control a Contract with Eternal Darkness from activating Magic or Trap Cards that target Monsters, as well as using Monsters on the Field for Release, Advance, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summons. However, similar as my Magic Card, I will take 1000 damage for each StandBy Phase." Reiji explained.

"Which means I cannot do anything to your Monster other than attacking them and I cannot use my Monster to Fusion Summon new Monster. A smart trap." Yuri nodded his hand in understanding, still remaining his usual compose and cheerful self without being slightest bit bothered.

"You sure are calm even though you're cornered. Why not just surrender?" Shun suggested to the violet haired boy.

Yuri picked a card from his left hand as he was smiling at the Lancers. "Because that Trap is useless against this."

"I activate Magic Card: Super Fusion!" As Yuri activated the Magic Card, more multi-coloured vortex appeared behind Yuri. "With this card, I can use Monsters both from my Field and my opponent's Field as Fusion Materials!"

"What?! Reiji's Monsters too?!" Serena, Shun, and Tsukikage all shared the same shock.

Reiji was surprised, but then reminded Yuri of his Trap Card's Effect. "Have you forgotten Contract with Eternal Darkness' Effect? It–"

"No cards Effect can stop this Super Fusion following its activation." Yuri interjected. As Yuri said, Reiji saw the activation of Contract With Eternal Darkness has been canceled from his Duel Disk screen.

"I will make your DARK element Alexander as a sacrifice." Yuri pointed at Alexander who disappeared from Reiji's Field and then reappeared on Yuri's own Field. The Fusion dragon and Synchro Monster swirled together into the vortex, becoming one as Yuri joined his palm together.

"The king of wind corrupted by darkness, become one with the poisonous dragon and bring terror with your scent of death! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia!" A dragon with plant-like body emerged from the vortex.

"Battle! I attack DDD Wave King Caesar with Dragostapelia!" As ordered, the Predator Plants dragon shot a green acid from its mouth, destroying the Xyz Monster and melted the floor where it was originally floating.

 **REIJI LP: 3000 = 2700**

"Your Monsters are gone, now. What are you going to do?" Yuri asked in mocking tone.

"Shut up! Don't underestimate Reiji!" Serena shouted angrily.

"Scary~ But don't hold a grudge on me. If he lose, it's his own fault for being weaker than me, just like people I've carded before. You used to be an Academia Duelist, so you should've understand that." Yuri simply said.

"Duelist is one thing, but carding people who are not Duelist and can't even fight back while laughing like it's a game is a shameful thing to do! And you call yourselves a soldier!" Serena spat back.

"Survival for the fittest, isn't that a natural order of this world? Besides, what can you get opposing the Professor and hold on to this pride of yours?"

"This is not a matter of stronger or weaker! Nor this is a matter of what can I get or loss! This…is a matter of right or wrong!"

"But that is only our assumption. I, not, we, Academia do not believe that what we're doing is wrong. If you're thinking that way, then feel free to think so. It doesn't matter to me anyway. You and your stupid pride can be easily thrown out the window once I defeat you." Yuri replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Offended, Serena took several steps forward, but was still behind Reiji and didn't interfere with the Duel. "Don't you dare mock a pride of Duelist! It's because of this pride that I can go on this far! I will fight for what I believe! That is my pride as Duelist!"

" _I won't lie to myself! I will fight for what I believe! That is my pride!"_

Yuri quietly gasped as once again he saw a figure of little girl overlapping with Serena talking to him. He felt a bit dizzy following his vision, covering half of his face with his right hand as he forced his mind to push that away.

" _Again…?"_ Yuri thought in annoyance.

"My Turn. Draw! When my LP is below 2000, I can activate Magic Card: DDD Contract with the Devil. I banish 2 DDD Monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon 1 DDD Monster from my Extra Deck. I banish Alexander and Caesar to Special Summon DDD Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10)!" Reiji Summoned his Pendulum Monster that resembles a huge brain being covered by blue armor.

"I activate Tomb Conquistador's Monster Effect. Once per Turn I can send 1 face-up Contract card on my Field or from my hand to the Graveyardand increase its ATK and DEF by 1000 (Tomb Conquistador ATK: 3000 = 4000 / DEF: 2000 = 3000)!" Reiji send DDD Contract with Eternal Darkness to the Graveyard and increased his Monster's ATK and DEF.

"And then I activate Contract with War God's Effect! I Increase Tomb Conquistador's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 4000 = 5000) and decrease Dragostapelia's ATK (ATK: 2700 = 1700) by the same amount!"

With the gap between Tomb Conquistador and Dragostapelia's ATKs became bigger, enough to deplet Yuri's LP, Reiji declared his Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Dragostapelia with Tomb Conquistador! The End of Empire!"

Tomb Conquistador shot a blast towards the significantly weakened Dragostapelia.

"I activate Predator Plants Grandiflora's (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6) Effect from my hand. I send it to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of 1 Fusion Monster on my Field equal to its ATK!" Yuri increased the ATK of Dragostapelia (ATK: 1700 = 3500).

"So you increase its ATK to closer the gap? A smart move." Reiji praised the younger boy while fixing his glasses.

"You really think I would do something that simple?" Yuri asked while smiling widely.

"What?" Reiji looked confused.

"I activate Grandiflora's second Effect! When it was sent to the Graveyard, I can banish 1 Monster in my Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material, and add that Monster's ATK to Dragostapelia on the Field!" Yuri banished Starve Venom from his Graveyard and added its ATK to Dragostapelia (ATK: 3500 = 6300).

"He still has a card with that kind of Effect?!" Shun looked in disbelieve.

"Reiji!" Serena called out in concern.

Tomb Conquistador's blast clashed with Dragostapelia's own blast. Reiji tried to get an Action Card, but the clash between the two attacks created shockwave that was breaking their surroundings, making it difficult for Reiji to move without falling. The two Monsters shot with everything they got, not wanting to lose to one another. Slowly but surely, Dragostapelia's acid blast pushing back Tomb Conquistador's blast until it finally couldn't hold it anymore. The acid blast shot through the Pendulum Monster, destroying it, causing a huge explosion that destroyed part of the ceilings.

Reiji was fell on his back from the impact of the attack. Tsukikage protected Serena from the falling debris from the ceiling, as did Shun.

 **REIJI LP: 2700 = 1400**

Yuri also fell on his knee from the impact of the attack for a moment beore standing up again, staring at Reiji who struggled to stand. "There's nothing you can do now. End your Turn."

With his opponent's Monster got destroyed, Yuri was ready to start his Turn and deliver the finishing blow until a spark of electricity distracted Yuri's attention. He looked behind him to find the dimension tranfer machine was starting to spark electricities. It was then the machine started to activate once more, creating a wormhole.

"I guess I overdid it with that last attack…!" Yuri said while trying to stop himself from being sucked into the wormhole.

"Everyone!"

At that same time, Yuya and the rest arrived, approaching Reiji, Serena, Tsukikage, and Shun. With Yuya and Yuzu in vicinity, Yuzu's bracelet automatically activated its power again, shining a bright pink light that transported Yuri away from the place.

"He disappeared?!" Shun saw his sister's kidnapper disappeared.

"Never mind him, what is happening here, Kurosaki?!" Sawatari asked as he pointed at the wormhole.

The wormhole and the blowing wind became stronger in a minute. It started sucking the falling debris. It took everything they have to keep themselves from being sucked. Unfortunately, before she realized, Yuzu's feet left the ground and she started to get sucked.

"Yuzu!" Sora quickly grabbed her hand in attempt to help her from being sucked by a wormhole that could send her to who knows where ot even worse to the void between dimensions. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough and got sucked together with her instead.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out as she and Sora got sucked into the wormhole, and Yuya could only watched in dismay.

"Yuzu! Sora!" Yuya watched helplessly as his two friends disappeared into the wormhole. But he soon started to get suck himself.

Gongenzaka caught Yuya as he got sucked. Seeing even Gongenzaka who has bigger stature and stronger body has difficulty in helping Yuya, Shun, Sawatari, and Serena also helped. However, even with four people, it still not enough to hold them down, leading them to be sucked into the wormhole as well together with Yuya.

Once Yuya and the others were sucked into the wormhole, it disappeared, leaving Reiji and the others speechless out of shock of everything that happened all at once.

"What was that…?" Crow asked.

"It's a wormhole…" Reiji answered, wincing a bit as he stood with Reira helping him.

"Wormhole?"

"It's a path that connected one dimension to another. So Yuya and the others are most likely in another dimension right now." Reiji explained.

They looked above where the wormhole has just disappeared, worrying for their friends who were now in another dimension that they didn't know which they ended up at.

 **HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

When Yuya woke up, he was shocked to find himself and his friends, who also regained their consicousness after him, were at a ruined city. Everywhere they saw, there was only destruction. There was no sign of life other than them. Not one bit. They could only looked at the sight in horror.

"What happened?! Did the City got blown up?!" Sawatari said in shock.

"No." Shun said, standing on the edge, staring at something. "This is Heartland. In other words, my hometown."

Yuya and the others stood up and followed Shun's gaze. There was a huge city blocked by a now destroyed wall. The Heartland City. They were at Xyz Dimension.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

While Shun was looking for his Resistance comrades, Yuya and the others encounter Kaito Tenjo, a Resistance Duelist, who mistook them as Academia Duelists, leading to their Duel. At the same time, Yuzu and Sora got transported to Fusion Dimension and meet Asuka Tenjoin, a former Academia Duelist while they were chased by the Acadmia Juvenille Officers.

* * *

 **OC CARD MEMO:**

 ** _PETAL OF DESTRUCTION:_ ** You can activate this card by using an Equip-Spell Card that is being activated, when you do, 1 DARK Monster that you controls able to inflict piercing damage.

 _ **DDD CONTRACT WITH THE DEVIL:**_ When your LP is below 2000, you can activate this card. Targe 2 DDD Monsters in your Graveyard and banish them, then you can Special Summon 1 DDD Monster from your Extra Deck.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS GRANDIFLORA:**_ When your opponent's Monster ATK, you can send this card to the Graveyard and increase 1 Fusion Monster on your Field, it gain ATK equal to this card's ATK. When this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish 1 Monster in the Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material, add that Monster's ATK to the Fusion Monster you control on the Field.

* * *

 **We introduced Dragostapelia here because for a Fusion user, Yuri is lacking Fusion Monster in the anime. Even Yuya has more Fusion Monsters than Yuri, which we found it weird. That's why we have Yuri used Dragostapelia in this chapter. And some of you maybe are not satisfy with Yuri and Reiji's Duel ended without a result, but rest assure, they'll have their rematch in later chapters.**

 **After seeing Sora and Asuka together in the last few episodes, I think they can be close friends as fellow former Academia students, many things they can share. So, we decided to have Sora got sucked with Yuzu into Fusion Dimension.**

 **Starting from this Arc, there will be many huge changes. Don't expect Xyz Dimension Arc in this fic will end the same way like in the anime.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review :D**


	11. The Mechanical Angel & the Galactic Eyes

**Thank you to _neostardustdragon101, SSJGamerYT, dvdryms, Ryujomaru15, Iheartlife888, ImageGirl-Li'Chan,_ and _AlissonJohns_ for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

 **HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari were walking around the destroyed city while Shun went looking for his Resistance comrades. But everywhere they go, there was no sign of people. Yuya tried to contact either Yuzu or Sora, but there was no answer. The constant walking without a rest ever since their arrival started to exhaust Sawatari who began to have a hallucination, and it took Serena's punch and Gongenzaka's iron hold to snap him out. Along the way, they also picked several foods and drinks they happened to find, but Yuya reminded Sawatari not to take bit of them considering that these resources were crucial for the survivors and they have no right to take them.

The more they continued to walk and observed their surroundings, the more Serena felt uncomfortable. She had heard from Yuzu, Shun, and Reiji about what happened in Xyz Dimension, but she never thought it would be like _this._ It was like the end of the world here. And Academia was the one who caused it. She thought of herself stupid for ever believing that what Academia did was just. She didn't participate in the annihilation, but it still didn't change the fact that she was once part of Academia and even had carded a person when she went to Standard.

 _"I…I guess I'm not so different from them…"_ Serena lamented. She felt so horrible. A pat on her shoulder shifted her thought to Yuya who was smiling kindly at her.

"Don't blame yourself too much. You still have the chance to make things right." Yuya told Serena, noticing the girl's regret from her expression.

"…Yeah." Serena nodded in return. That's right this wasn't the time to indulge in self-pity. There was no point to keep thinking that way. If she wanted to atone what Academia did, then she must do her best to stop the Professor and restore the peace between the four dimensions.

"By the way Serena, it'll be the best if you put away your Duel Disk." Yuya told the girl.

"Why? I need it to Duel. There could be Academia Soldiers around here." Serena asked.

Yuya pointed at Serena's Duel Disk. "The Duel Disk you're using is similar with Academia, right? What if a Resistance Duelist or people of this city see and mistake you as Academia? Until we're sure there will be no misunderstanding, leave the Duel to us."

Serena stared at her Duel Disk. She almost forgot that she was still using the Duel Disk. She didn't switch to other Duel Disks because she was already comfortable using it for years, but now she kind of regretting not listening to Reiji's advice to switch it.

"…I understand…" Serena removed her Duel Disk from her wrist, knowing the truth in Yuya's words.

A small footstep caught their attention. They saw a boy running toward who seemed to be his mother and older brother. Relieved that they found a survivor, Yuya called out to them. However, the sight of Yuya's Duel Disk caused them to run and hide in a destroyed house, prompting Yuya and his friends to chase after them.

"It's okay. We won't harm you." Yuya said softly as not to scare the family, but they still won't budge. When they heard a grumbling sound from the children's stomatch, Yuya took out a canned food that they picked and offered it to the children.

"Here. You can have it. It's okay." Yuya extended the canned food.

One of the children, the older one, rushed and took the food from Yuya's hand, biting the still not yet opened canned food while his mother and younger brother watched worriedly, fearing for his safety.

"No! Come back here!" The mother said to her son.

Yuya was taken aback by the boy, but he then understood that this showed just how hungry these people were. He took the canned food from the boy and opened, allowing the boy to eat. Seeing her son ate happily made the mother relaxed, especially when Yuya brought out more foods. She and her younger son slowly left their hiding place and finally accepted their generosity.

"I don't understand if you're not Academia, then why are you here?" The mother asked Yuya, both finally settled down.

"We're looking a girl named Yuzu Hiiragi. She is around our age and is identical to her," Yuya turned to Serena who was siting beside him. "But she tied her hair into two. Have you seen her?" Yuya asked.

"No. I haven't seen a girl at your age lately. Everyone have been turned into cards." The mother answered in sad tone.

"What about the Resistance? The Resistance is supposed to be fighting against Academia, right?" Serena asked.

"I haven't seen them lately either. Maybe they are no more…" The woman covered her face as she continued. "These boy's father, my husband, was just turned into a card too not long before we meet you. How come things became like this? Just what we did wrong to deserve this…?"

She narrowed her eyes at the Duel Disks that Yuya and the others have placed on the table and bitterly said, "This is all the Duel's fault. If only it never existed…!"

"That–" Yuya trailed off when he was about to retort. No. He couldn't say it. After all, he didn't experience what they did.

The woman's words piled up more guilt that Serena has tried to keep away for a while. _"Because of Academia they went as far as condemning the Dueling itself…"_

Several footsteps alerted them. And they were right, Academia soldiers have found them. Yuya, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka readied their Duel Disks while Serena covered for the family behind her.

"Oh, look here! They are Duelists!" Academia soldier in yellow uniform said.

"It's been a long time since we fought Duelist, so this will be fun." Academia soldier in red uniform said excitedly.

"So these guys are Resistance?" Another Academia soldier in red uniform said.

"No. We are Lancers!" Yuya said as he, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari activated their Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

When they came to, Yuzu and Sora found themselves in an alleyway. They felt their bodies a bit hurt all over from being sucked, though Yuzu was worse because her injuries against Roget were not fully healed yet. At least none of their bones were broken.

"Are you okay Yuzu?" Sora offered his hand, which Yuzu took, helping her stand.

"Yeah. But where are we?" Yuzu looked at their surrounding, not familiar with it.

The sound of a steam followed by waves of water prompted them to follow the sound. They exited the alleyway and reached the town. Seeing the vast sea and the ship leaving, Yuzu realized they were in a harbor, but this wasn't the harbor of Maiami City that she knew.

"Oh no…" Sora said, confusing Yuzu.

"What's wrong, Sora?" She asked when her friend was frowning.

"This is bad…this place is…" A sweat formed on Sora's face. "We're are Fusion Dimension…!"

Yuzu's face became shocked and paled once she heard Fusion Dimension. They have just arrived in the world where their enemies were located. Out of all places, why it has to be Fusion Dimension?

"Look, isn't that an Academia uniform?" A bystander pointed at Sora.

"But the girl beside her doesn't wear a uniform. Weird, children their age shouldn't be here, right?" Another bystander said.

"Don't tell me that they are a runaway?"

"Oh crap!" Sora took Yuzu's hand and ran as fast as they could, startling the girl, but she didn't protest when she heard the bystanders called out for someone to chase after them.

"The Juvenille Officers are chasing us!" Sora told Yuzu while they were still running.

"Juvenille Officers?"

"They are Duelists placed at the town with order to card any student who betrayed and escaped from Academia!" Sora explained.

Unfortunately, they reached a dead end with nowhere to run. The three Juvenille Officers caught up to them in no time, cornering them. Without any choice, both Yuzu and Sora prepared their Duel Disk, intending to face them head on. However, a voice interrupted them.

"Wait!"

A young woman wearing a dark blue cloak appeared, landing in front of Yuzu and Sora.

"I will be your opponent!" She declared, removing her cloak, revealing her form.

The young woman has fair skin, hazel eyes and long dark blonde hair that extended halfway down her back. She was wearing a sleeveless white jacket that reached the waist with gray-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; gray-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a gray-blue lining; and blue boots.

Sora looked at the oddly familiar young woman. When he looked closer at her face, his eyes widened in realization as he finally recgonized her. "Wait…you're…Asuka Tenjoin?!"

Hearing her name being called, she turned behind her to the two escapees, facing Sora. She blinked when she saw Sora. "Huh? You're…Sora Shiun'in? Why are you here?"

"You two know each other?" Yuzu asked, looking to Sora and Asuka.

"Not really…" Sora answered. But before the conversation could continue, their attention focused back to the Juvenille Officers. "We'll talk later, first we must defeat them."

"You two stay back, I'll handle them." Asuka told the two escapees.

"We can protect ourselves, plus there are three of them, so let's make this fair." Sora said while activating his Duel Disk.

"I don't want to be always protected. I will fight together with you." Yuzu joined the Duel as well.

"Very well." Asuka consented.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn. I Summon Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) and end my Turn." Asuka Summoned female dancer-like Monster and ended her Turn.

"My Turn. I activate Magic Card: Fusion to Fuse Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8), Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4), and Solo the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu's three Melodious Monsters entered the Fusion vortex as Yuzu began her chant.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" A singing Melodious Monster with yellow floral dress and light blue underneath with two flowers on her shoulders appeared from the vortex.

"And then I activate Bloom Prima's Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon (ATK: 1900 = 2800)!" Yuzu increased Bloom Prima's ATK.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

"My Turn. I also activate Magic Card: Fusion to Fuse Edge Imp Tomahawk (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Furnimal Octo (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Sora's tomahawk-like Monster with red eyes and pink octopus-like Monster entered the Fusion vortex as Sora began his chant.

"Demonic claws, become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkest depths of the sea. Death-Toy Piton Kraken (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!" A purple colored squid-like Monster with blades at the edge of its tentacles emerged from the vortex.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Sora concluded.

"You guys betrayed Academia but yet still dare to use Fusion Summon? We'll teach you a lesson! My Turn!" The black-haired Juvenille Officers began his Turn.

"I Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer (ATK:1400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" A mechanical dog-like Monster with cannon on its back appeared on the Field.

"I activate Cannon Boxer's Effect. Once per Turn, I can Special Summon an Armoredog Monster from my hand which is lower in Level that Cannon Boxer. I Special Summon Armoredog Bull Copter (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 2)!" A yellow dog-like copter Monster appeared on the Field.

"Since Bull Copter is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion from my Deck to my hand, and I activate it! I Fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter! Fusion Summon! Appear! Full Armoredog Bull Fortress (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" A mix of bull and fortress-like Monster appeared from the Fusion vortex.

"I activate Bull Fortress' Effect! I can send as many Fusion card to my Graveyard and increase Bull Fortress' ATK by 1000 for each card! (Bull Fortress ATK: 2000 = 3000)" The officer increased Bull Fortress' ATK.

"Battle! I attack Etoile Cyber with Bull Fortress!" The Fusion Monster made its attack towards Asuka's Monster.

"I activate Trap Card: Tempo Shift! I make Bull Fortress to attack Bloom Prima instead!" Yuzu changed Bull Fortress' target of attack to Bloom Prima.

"The Melodious Monster targeted by my opponent's Monster under Tempo Shift's Effect has its ATK increased by 800 (Bloom Prima ATK: 2800 = 3600)!" Yuzu once again increased Bloom Prima's ATK, making it higher than Bull Fortress.

Bull Fortress shot its cannons to Bloom Prima, but the sound wave from Floral Melodious Monster's flowers on its shoulders deflected and exploded it. The sound wave then hit Bull Fortress, destroying it, and the Juvenille Officer was thrown onto his back from the impact.

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 1: 4000 = 3400**

"Thank you." Asuka thanked Yuzu.

"Your welcome." Yuzu replied.

"Ugh…! I end my Turn…!" The black-haired Juvenille Officer reluctantly ended his Turn. Inside, he was frustrated and ashamed that his Monster that he just Summoned was so quickly destroyed.

"My Turn! I also Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer!" The oldest Juvenille Officer also Summoned a Cannon Boxer.

"I activate Cannon Boxer's Effect. Once per Turn, I can Special Summon an Armoredog Monster from my hand which is lower in Level that Cannon Boxer. I Special Summon Armoredog Bull Copter!" Following his teammate, he also activated Cannon Boxer's Effect to Summon Bull Copter. Seeing this, it wasn't difficult for Yuzu, Sora, and Asuka to guess what he will do next.

"Since Bull Copter is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion from my Deck to my hand, and I activate it! I Fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter! Fusion Summon! Appear! Full Armoredog Bull Fortress!" As the three teens have expected, the older Juvenille Officer also Fusion Summoned Bull Fortress.

"I activate Bull Fortress' Effect! I can send as many Fusion card to my Graveyard and increase Bull Fortress' ATK by 1000 for each card!" The oldest Juvenille Officer sent Fusion and Re-Fusion to Graveyard, increasing Bull Fortress' ATK (ATK: 2000 = 4000) by 2000.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Piton Kraken with Bull Fortress!" The officer declared Battle Phase. Bull Fortress launched its shots towards Piton Kraken.

"I activate Trap Card: Death-Toy Charade! I negate destruction of 1 Death-Toy Monster by Battle and inflict damage to both players!"

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 2200**

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 2 LP: 4000 = 2200**

"Tch. I end my Turn." The oldest Juvenille Officer concluded.

"My Turn! I also Summon Cannon Boxer from my hand, and then use its Effect to Special Summon Bull Copter!" The third Juvenille Officer also did the same thing as his two teammates before him.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand! I Fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter! Fusion Summon! Appear! Bull Fortress!" Like before, he also Summoned Bull Fortress and then activated its Effect, sending 4 cards with the name 'Fusion' in his hand to his Graveyard, increasing Bull Fortress' ATK (2000 = 6000).

"Battle! I attack Etoile Cyber with Bull Fortress!"

"I activate Tempo Shift's Effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I change Bloom Prima to Defense Position and make Bull Fortress to attack Bloom Prima instead!" Yuzu activated her Trap Card's final effect from the Graveyard.

Bloom Prima floated in front of Etoile Cyber, protecting it from Bull Fortress' shots that destroyed the Floral Melodious Saint instead. However, since Bloom Prima has been changed into Defense Position, Yuzu didn't take any damage.

"Stubborn aren't you. But with this you also lose your Monster. Foolish girl. I end my Turn." The last officer ended his Turn.

"Are you okay? " Asuka asked the pink-haired girl who has sacrificed her own Monster to protect her.

"I'm okay. But please make sure you can defeat their Monster in the next Turn." Yuzu requested Asuka in return.

"If it's an honoured student like you, I'm sure you can." Sora expressed his confidence in her.

Asuka smiled at the two younger teens and nodded, promising she will end it on her Turn. "My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Machine Angel Ritual! I Release Etoile Cyber from my Field and Cyber Prima from my hand to perform Ritual Summon!"

A huge flame torch appeared on the Field. Etoile Cyber and Cyber Prima entered into the fire, intensifying the flame as a new Monster appeared from it.

"Brilliant angel who hides infinite power! Reveal yourself to the whole world, And illuminate all creation! Descend! Level-10! Cyber Angel – Vishnu (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10)!" Asuka Summoned a four-armed Angel-like Monster.

"I activate Vishnu's Effect! Since it was Special Summoned, I can destroy all Fusion Monster my opponents controls and inflict 1000 damage to their controllers! Ascension Burst!" Vishnu unleashed three lights that destroyed the 2 Bull Fortress.

"All of our Monsters!?" The Juvenille Officers said in unison.

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 2 LP: 2200 = 1200**

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 3 LP: 4000 = 3000**

"Vishnu can attack up to the total of the destroyed Monster this Turn. Since I destroyed 2 Monsters, I can attack twice." Asuka revealed while staring at Juvenille Officers 2 and 3.

"Battle! I attack directly with Vishnu!" Asuka declared her Battle Phase.

Vishnu shot a blast of light from its hands, defeating the two Juvenille Officers, leaving only one to still stand.

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 2 LP: 1200 = 0**

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 3 LP: 3000 = 0**

"But, I have promised that I will end everything on this Turn, so I won't let even one of you survive." Asuka looked at the first Juvenille Officer who was not affected by Vishnu's Effect since his Monster was already destroyed on his first Turn.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Machine Angel's Arrow. I can choose 1 Cyber Angel that I control and enable it to attack one more time, and the damage will be doubled!"

"What?!" The last standing Juvenille Officers shouted in shock, eyes widened in horror.

"Go, Vishnu! Attack one more time!" As Asuka ordered, the Cyber Angel once again unleashed its light, defeating the last Juvenille Officer.

 **JUVENILLE OFFICER 1: 3400 = 0**

The three Juvenille Officers lost consciousness from the direct attack.

"Let's go. I'll escort you to a safe place." Asuka motioned Sora and Yuzu to follow her, which they did without question.

She took them to a boat that she was using while posing as a gondolier to safely parole the town without attracting unwanted attentions.

"So…both of you know each other?" Yuzu asked again.

"No. Back when I was a student, I heard a lot about an extremely popular honored student, Asuka Tenjoin. She was known for beating every male students who tried to make a move on her." Sora explained.

"I also heard about you. You're a talented student who graded top of your class and received special mission by the Professor himself." Asuka explained how she knew the blue haired boy. "That's why I'm surprised that you're here and left Academia."

"Many things happened. We'll explain it later once we arrived in this safe place of yours." Sora told Asuka.

 **HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari easily defeated the three Academia Soldiers, at the same time also impressing the Heartland survivors with their Entertainment Dueling.

"All right! Let's make them taste their own medicine!" Sawatari attempted to turn the Academia Soldiers into card using their own Duel Disks.

"Stop it! That's not why we're fighting, isn't it?" Yuya stopped Sawatari.

"But if we just let them, they'll do this again!" Sawatari argued.

The argument between Yuya and Sawatari allowed the three soldiers to ran away, prompting Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari to chase after them while Serena stayed with the family to protect them. Before they could ran too far, an explosion enveloped the three Academia Soldiers, and by the time the smoke was cleared, Yuya found the three soldiers have been turned into cards.

"There are still more of them?"

Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari looked up to see a Duelist around their age with light blue-gray eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. He was wearing a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wore a belt with two purple Deck boxes. He wore a red scarf wrapped around his right hand. Behind him was an Xyz dragon that seemed to be his ace Monster.

"W-wait! We're not Academia! We came here to help!" Yuya quickly said when seeing the Duelist ready to fight them.

"We're Lancers. We came from Standard Dimension to defeat Academia as well!" Gongenzaka supported Yuya's explanation.

"Lancers? Standard Dimension?" The Duelist looked at them questioningly while still putting his guard up.

"Yes! We came to this dimension after hearing about what Academia has done! We want to help the Resistance!" Yuya explained further.

The Duelist gave them a skeptical look and he has yet to show any sign of lowering his guard. He narrowed his eyes and prepared his Duel Disk. "I will determine myself whether you're enemies or allies!"

"What?! Wait, we're–" Yuya was about to try to convince him again, but Sawatari won't let him to do so.

"Aren't you full of yourself? Fine! I'll show you the power of Super Ultra Strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari accepted the Xyz Duelist's challenge.

"What are you saying, Sawatari?! This is no time for that!" Gongenzaka protested.

"Come on, no matter how you look at it, this guy won't listen, so this is the only way! Supporting cast like you guys can just watch over there, I, the main performer, can do this alone." Sawatari retorted, ignoring Gongenzaka and Yuya.

{FIELD MAGIC: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I start the first Turn! With Scale 1 Funky Comedian and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Devil Heel, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters!"

"Simultaneously Summon several Monsters?" Kaito was quite surprised as he watched Sawatari performed Pendulum Summon.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Abyss Actor – Wild Hope (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 2)! Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3)!" Sawatari Summoned his 2 Pendulum Monsters.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Sawatari concluded. "I'll show you the power of Lancers!"

"That's enough, Sawatari!" Gongenzaka stepped in an drew a card.

{INTRUSTION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"I'll stop both of you here! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Normal Summoned a purple mechanical Samurai-like Monster in Attack Position.

"Oh? You usually went for Defense Position, but now you're going on the offensive? I like it, go for it! Knock him out of here!" Sawatari cheered for Gongenzaka, but what the Steadfast Duelist said surprised him.

"No. I'm not going to let either of us to be knocked out." Gongenzaka replied.

"Since I have no Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard, I can send Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi in my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2) from my hand!" This time he Summoned a smaller red mechanical Samurai-like Monster.

"I activate Horagai's Effect! If it's Special Summoned, I can Summon 1 Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Sword – Kyukyukyu (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Special Summoned another bigger red mechanical Samurai-like Monster from his hand.

"I Tune Kyukyukyu with Kageboshi and Horagai! Shinobi hiding in the darkness, Emerge onto this warground with a cry that echoes in the mountains! Synchro Summon! Come before us! Superheavy Ninja Saruto-B (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8)!" Gongenzaka Summoned a blue mechanical Ninja-like Monster in Defense Position.

"A Pendulum Summon, and now Synchro Summon…" Kaito narrowed his eyes towards Gongenzaka' Synchro Monster.

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded.

"My Turn. I Summon Cipher Wing (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4)." Kaito Summoned a bit-like Monster with three wings. "Since I Summoned Cipher Wing, I can activate Effect of Cipher Wing in my hand and Special Summoned it." Kaito Summoned another Cipher Wing.

"I activate Trap Card: Abyss Actor's Vacancy! With its Effect I can declare a Level of a Monster to prevent it from being used as Material! I choose Level 4!" Sawatari declared Cipher Wing's Level, preventing it from being used as a Material.

 _"Before we showed up, he had out a dragon we've never seen before. It's most likely that's his ace Monster!"_ Sawatari thought confidently. _"The fact that he's still alive and fighting in this city that has been invaded by Academia means he has a considerably powerful Monster! To beat a guy like that sealing his ace Monster is the best strategy to aim for!"_

"Sawatari, you still don't understand a thing!" Gongenzaka reprimanded Sawatari, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm saying I want us to stop this fight right now! I don't care if we win! Just end it as soon as–"

"No, you can't win." Yuya interjected, surprising Gongenzaka and Sawatari. "If you think that alone will defeat Kaito…"

 _"Kaito…?"_ Yuya was surprised that he knew the Duelist's name. _"That's his name. But why– Yuto? Is it you? Are you telling me about him?"_

Yuto's spirit, which only Yuya could see, appeared beside him. _"Yes. He's Kaito. He is a famous Duelist in Heartland. But his facial expression is different from before…"_

Yuto stared at Kaito's face that only showed anger and hatred. It was completely different from the Kaito that he knew who always has gentle expression when Dueling. But there was no mistake, the Monster, Cipher Wing, was definitely Kaito's Monster.

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Kaito simply concluded.

"I guess you can't do anything now since you can't use your Monsters as Xyz Materials." Sawatari said and then started his Turn again.

"My Turn! I activate Big Star's Effect! Once per Turn, I can add an Abyss Script from my Deck to my hand!" Sawatari added Abyss Script – Fire Dragon's Lair to his hand. "And then I activate Abyss Script – Fire Dragon's Lair and target Big Star! Now, if Big Star destroys an opponent's Monster by Battle, I can banish 3 cards from my opponent's Extra Deck!"

"If Sawatari attack now, Kaito's Xyz Monsters in his Extra Deck will be banished before he can even Summon it!" Gongenzaka commented.

 _"You can't lower your guard. Kaito is strong. He was the ace of our rival Duel school, the Clover Branch. Back then, he was expected to be Heartland Duel Champion."_ Yuto explained further.

"Battle! I attack Cipher Wing with Big Star!" Sawatari declared attack.

"Reverse Card open: Cipher Interfere! When I control 2 or more Cipher Monsters with the same name and one of them battles, I can double its ATK until the end of Battle Phase (Cipher Wing ATK: 1400 = 2800)!" Kaito increased Cipher Wing's ATK higher than Big Star.

Sawatari jumped and grabbed an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduced battle damage to 0!" Sawatari's Big Star was destroyed, but he received no damage.

"Action Magic?" Kaito looked quetstioningly at the cards on the Action Field.

"Then I attack again with Wild Hope!" Sawatari continued his Battle Phase.

"With Cipher Interfere's Effect Cipher Wing's ATK is higher than your Monster." Kaito reminded.

"I activate Magic Card: Abyss Script – Circus Roll! During Battle Phase, I can increase an ATK of 1 Abyss Actor Monster that I control equal to the ATK of Abyss Actor Monster in my Graveyard! I add Big Star's ATK to Wild Hope (ATK: 1600 = 4100) until the End Phase!" Sawatari increased Wild Hope's ATK by 2500.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Cipher Shield! My Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle and I will take no Effect damage!"

"But you'll still take battle damage!" Sawatari told the Xyz user. Wild Hope shot its gun towards one of the Cipher Wings, even though not destroyed, Kaito still took damage from the battle.

 **KAITO LP: 4000 = 2700**

At that moment, Kaito activated his last Reverse Card. "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Cipher Chain! This card let me to target all Monsters on the Field. When any of those Monsters is destroyed, all of them will be destroyed and both players will take damage equal to the total ATK of those Monsters!"

From the Trap Card, several chains connected to each of the body of Monsters on the Field, binding them.

 _"The old Kaito won't think of such a heartless strategy."_ Yuto told Yuya, frowning at Kaito's strategy that he has never seen before.

"Action Field, Action Magic, and furthermore Pendulum Summon and Synchro Summon. They are things that never existed in Heartland. That shows that all of you are outsiders, enemies that must be defeated!"

"We're from different dimension, but we didn't come here to invade! We already told you that we came to help fight against Academia!" Gongenzaka tried to convince the Xyz Duelist to no avail.

"It's useless, Gongenzaka. He won't listen to us. The only way is to defeat him first!" Sawatari told Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth. Seeing Kaito's expression, as much as he hated it, that seemed to be the only way to make him listen. "My Turn! Since I have no Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard, I activate Saruto-B's Effect! I can destroy a Magic or Trap Card that my opponent controls and inflict damage once per Turn! I choose Cipher Chain!"

Cipher Chain was destroyed, freeing all the Monsters from being targeted by Kaito's Monsters and Kaito received 500 damage from the card's Effect.

 **KAITO LP: 2700 = 2200**

"Nice! Then I activate Magic Card: Abyss Costume – Shield of the Dwarf! I equip this card to Saruto-B and increase its DEF by 300 (Saruto-B DEF: 2800 = 3100)!" Sawatari equipped demon mask-like shield on Saruto-B, increasing its DEF.

"I attack Cipher Wing with Saruto-B! This card can attack while in Defense Position with its DEF as the battle damage! Go!" Gongenzaka declared Battle Phase.

Saruto-B unleashed a strong blow of wind, attacking Cipher Wing. Due to the Effect of Kaito's two Continuos Trap Cards, Cipher Wing was not destroyed and the damage he took was lessened.

 **KAITO LP: 2200 = 1900**

"Thanks to Gongenzaka, they avoid the danger of Cipher Chain…" Yuya commented, feeling a bit relieved.

 _"No, he still has his Monsters."_ Yuto reminded Kaito's Cipher Wings.

"Yeah. As long as he has Monsters he can use as Xyz Materials, they can't relax, yet." Yuya said in agreement.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten that due to my Abyss Actor Vacancy, He can't use Level 4 Monsters as Materials for Special Summoning!" Sawatari reminded Yuya his Continuous Trap Card's Effect.

"We'll see about that. My Turn. I Summon another Cipher Wing!" Kaito Summoned his third Cipher Wing.

Sawatari sighed at the sight of Cipher Wing, feeling tired that he needed to explain again how his Continuous Trap Card works. "I already told you no matter how many you Summon Level 4 Monster, you can't Summon a Rank 4 Xyz–"

"Who ever said I was going to Summon using Level 4?" Kaito firmly interjected Sawatari, surprising the Abyss Actor user.

"I Release my third Cipher Wing and activate its Effect! I raise the Level of the Cipher Monsters I control by 4!" Kaito changed the Levels of his 2 Cipher Wings into Level 8.

"I Overlay my two Level 8 Cipher Wings! Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 8 : / ORU: 2)!" Kaito Xyz Summoned the dragon that Yuya, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka saw before. The Xyz dragon that Sawatari had thought to be a Rank 8 Monster.

Gotten over his shock, Sawatari composed himself again and spoke to Kaito with his usual confident manner. "You surprised me with Rank 8, but Pendulum Monsters are sent to Extra Deck when they're destroyed, I'll just Pendulum Summon them next Turn!"

"There is no next Turn!" Kaito firmly told Sawatari, startling him.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can take control a Monster my opponent controls and it's treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon until the End Phase! Cipher Projection!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed a light from its wings, enveloping Saruto-B with it as it disappeared and then reappeared on Kaito's Field as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with the same ATK.

"When I control 2 Cipher Monsters, Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere will double the ATK of one of them! Saruto-B turned Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK is doubled (Saruto-B ATK: 3000 = 6000)!" Kaito increased the Saruto-B turned Galaxy-Eyes' ATK.

"Are you prepared to repent?" Kaito questioned coldly, pointing at Wild Hope and Sawatari. "Battle! I attack Abyss Actor – Wild Hope with Saruto-B turned into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

Saruto-B turned Galaxy-Eyes shot a powerful blue blast from its mouth, destroying Wild Hope and defeated Sawatari, leaving Gongenzaka alone facing the merciless Xyz user.

 **SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 0**

At this rate Gongenzaka and Sawatari will be carded. Thinking of that, Yuya couldn't watch anymore. He activated his Duel Disk, ready to intrude the Duel as well.

 _"Wait, Yuya! Kaito won't listen to anything we say!"_ Yuto alarmed Yuya.

"Then I'll speak with him through Duel. I'll open his heart with my Dueling just like I did with Jack!" Yuya replied.

 _"It's true you're able to speak with Jack Atlas with your Dueling. Those feelings even reached my soul inside you. But that was only because Jack was aiming for the peace of the City just like you did. But right now, Kaito is ruled by hatred. You can't speak to him…"_ Yuto explained further, trying to persuade Yuya from Dueling his Resistance ally.

"I can! I believe it! He must be wishing for peace as well just like you do, Yuto. That's why, I will open Kaito's heart with my Dueling!" Yuya said as he jumped and took an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuya stopped Kaito before he could direct attack Gongenzaka.

Kaito clicked his tongue at the interference. "I Set 2 cards and end my Turn. At this moment, Galaxy-Eyes' Effect ends. Saruto-B returned to normal."

Saruto-B changed back from its Galaxy-Eyes form and returned to Gongenzaka's Field.

"My Turn!" Yuya drew a card, consequently receiving electricity throughout his body from his interference.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000}

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Let's do this, Kaito!" Yuya told the Xyz user.

"You know my name. So you really are from Academia!" Kaito accused.

"No, I'm not! But I know you won't listen no matter what I say, so we'll speak through Duel! Using Scale 3 Entermate Whim Witch and Scale 9 Entermate Marble Fairy, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaenously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Yuya Summoned 3 Monsters to his Field: Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), Entermate White Knight (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / ATK: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"I activate Bot-Eyes Lizard's Effect! Once per Turn, it can be treated as an Odd-Eyes Monster! I treat it as Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya changed Bot-Eyes Lizard into Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"And then I Release Entermate White Knight to evolve Odd-Eyes Dragon! Come forth, the dazzling light of salvation that penetrates the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya Summoned the LIGHT element Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Yuya declared his attack.

"What? But Saber Dragon's ATK is lower than Galaxy-Eyes!" Gongenzaka commented, confused by Yuya's deicison.

"I activate Entermate White Knigth's Effect! If it was Released to Special Summon a LIGHT element Monster, it can add its ATK into that LIGHT Monster!" Yuya increased Saber Dragon's ATK (2800 = 4800). Following Yuya, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon shot a blast towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

"Reverse Card open, Double Cipher. I target Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon I control and detach all of its Overlay Units to Special Summon 1 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning condition!" Kaito Summoned another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to the Field.

"Due to Cipher Interfere's Effect, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK is doubled (Galaxy-Eyes ATK: 3000 = 6000)!" Kaito increased his targeted Galaxy-Eyes.

"Its ATK is higher than Saber Dragon again! At this rate Yuya's dragon will be destroyed!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"I activate White Knight's last Effect! By banishing 1 Monster in the Graveyard with Level lower than itself from Graveyard, I can negate 1 LIGHT Monster's destruction!" Yuya made Saber Dragon's ATK similar with Galaxy-Eyes' ATK. The two dragons bumped their heads with each other fiercely, both pushing each other until the two dragons bounced each other and were destroyed.

"Yuya only has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon now. And its ATK is lower than Galaxy-Eyes. He can't destroy it." Gongenzaka looked at the two dragons on the Field.

"No, I can! I activate Whim Witch's Pendulum Effect! I can Special Summon it from Pendulum Zone!" Yuya Special Summoned Whim Witch to his Field.

"Whim Witch's Monster Effect! It can be treated as 2 Releases for Advance Summon of a Pendulum Monster! I Release Entermate Whim Witch and Advance Summon Dragoncaller Magician!" Yuya Released Whim Witch that became two, calling forth the dragon Spellcaster.

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician!" Yuya overlaid his two Pendulum Monsters. Kaito couldn't hide his shock as he watched Yuya formed the Overlay Network to perform Xyz Summoning.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, unleash the black imperial wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 4)!" Yuya Xyz Summoned the Supreme King Black Dragon.

"A new dragon. Furthermore with Xyz Summon… Who is he?" Kaito wondered, still couldn't get over his surprise.

"I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Due to Dragoncaller's Magician's Effect, Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK is doubled (Odd-Eyes Rebellion ATK: 3000 = 6000)!" Yuya attacked Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon again.

"I activate Trap Card: Cipher Limit Projection! I can add 1 Overlay Unit to 1 Cipher Monster that I control and activate that Cipher Monster's Effect during Battle Phase!" Kaito opened his other Reverse Card.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Activating Galaxy-Eyes's Effect during Battle Phase?!" Gongenzaka yelled in disbelieve.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can take control a Monster my opponent controls and it's treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon until the End Phase! Cipher Projection!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed a light from its wings, once again enveloping Saruto-B with it as it disappeared and then reappeared on Kaito's Field as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with the same ATK. Due to the Effect of Cipher Interfere, Galaxy-Eyes' ATK was doubled, making it similar as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Just as what happened between the previous Galaxy-Eyes and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, the two dragons were destroyed. However, Kaito still has 1 more Galaxy-Eyes on his Field while Yuya has no Monster left.

"This is still not good enough to open Kaito's heart?" Yuya said in dismay, running out of ideas.

 _"Activate the Supreme King Black Dragon's Effect! Hurry!"_ Yuto told Yuya.

Despite not knowing what Yuto was planning to do, Yuya did as he was told. "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion's Monster Effect! When this card leaves the Field, I can destroy all Monsters in the Pendulum Zones and place Odd-Eyes Rebellion in a Pendulum Zone!"

"And now I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum Effect! I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Deck and place it in the open Pendulum Zone! From my Deck, I select Entermate Honey Bear (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) and place it in Pendulum Zone!" Yuya placed a yellow bear-like Monster wearing carnival attire while carrying a jar full of honey in the left Pendulum Zone.

 _"There isn't a shred of kindness in Kaito's Dueling anymore. He's being driven by hatred."_ Yuto

 _"It's just as you said, Yuto. It must've worked in City because my opponent was Jack. No. I already knew, I can't make everyone smile with my power alone…"_ Yuya scolded himself a bit for ignoring this fact even though he had learned it.

 _"I feel powerless as well. With out power right now, I wondered what kind of strategy to open Kaito's heart… And this is the answer that I found!"_ Yuto and Yuya nodded, both knew what to do, and they will do this together.

"I activate Entermate Honey Bear's Pendulum Effect! By removing 1 Monster in the other Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon it to the Field!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion was removed from the Pendulum Zone, and Honey Bear appeared on the Field.

"I activate Entermate White Knight's Effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Monster from the Graveyard! Revive! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon was revived, stading next to Honey Bear.

"And then I activate Honey Bear's Monster Effect! I can make a Level of 1 Monster that I control to Level 4!" Yuya and Yuto changed Odd-Eyes Saber's Level from 7 to 4.

 _"Two Level 4 Monsters… Is he going to Xyz Summon again?"_ Kaito thought.

"I Overlay Honey Bear and Odd-Eyes Saber!" Yuya and Yuto sent the two Monsters into the Overlay Network. "From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

"Thi-this is…!" Kaito's eyes widened further at the sight of the all too familiar Xyz dragon. The black dragon that he recognized belonged to one of his rivals and comrades.

 _"That's right! It's me, Kaito!"_ Yuto shouted at Kaito even though the latter couldn't hear him. _"If you see my ace Monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, you should remember! There's no way you've forgotten the countless times Shun and I battled you at Duel School!"_

"Did you steal it?" Kaito questioned angrily. There was no way an outsider could have that Monster unless, "You defeated Yuto and stole that Monster. You–"

Kaito trailed off and gasped when Yuya's form was superimposed with Yuto, it was as if that he _was_ Yuto himself.

"Could it be… You're…Yuto?!" Kaito asked as he kept seeing Yuto within his opponent.

"He is Yuya. My comrade."

Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari turned to see Shun arrived with two other people, a girl and a boy.

The girl has blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. She was wearing a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips. She was also wearing brown tights, blue boots, and white gloves.

The boy was short with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes were teal and the front of his bangs were lined with yellow. He was wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and white boots under a purple poncho that was emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds; two on the lower part of the shield and two smaller ones on each shoulder.

Judging from the Duel Disks the two teens were wearing, they must be the Resistance comrades that Shun was looking for. Shun's arrival was a relief for the Lancers.

"That's right, Kaito. Shun brought new allies with him to help." The girl in glasses said.

"And three of them at that! Every comrade we can get now is precious, so it's a blessing." The boy supported.

"Comrade…?" Kaito glanced at Yuya again, still unsure.

"Do you doubt me? Don't worry, from the bottom of his heart, he hates this Dimension War and wants to stop Academia's tyranny. I was sure of that during our battle in Synchro Dimension." Shun tried to assure his rival and comrade, who was still on his guard.

"Believe me, Kaito. Believe in Yuya Sakaki I believe in."

The last name that left Shun's mouth surprised Kaito. "Sakaki!?"

The becspectacled girl spoke to Kaito. "Kaito, you should come back too. And once again let's–"

"I refuse." Kaito quickly said without even letting her finished. "I already told you that I'm through working with you guys!"

Galaxy-Eyes' wings suddenly was shining brightly, blinding everyone's visions. When the light disipated, Kaito and Galaxy-Eyes were nowhere to be found, there was only an empty debris where he last stood, leaving Yuya and the others in wonder.

"Kaito…"

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – FUSION DIMENSION**

Sora, Yuzu, and Asuka arrived at what it seemed to be an abandoned building. Inside was empy and neglected. She led them to a wall tha turned out to have a secret a passage leading to underground. There, they saw several Duelists seemed to be having a training in a large room.

"This place is…" Yuzu wondered as she watched the Duelists.

"This is our Duel School. You Show Duel School." Asuka answered as she opened the door to a rooma across the training room.

"You Show Duel School?!" Yuzu and Sora said in unison. They only knew one place with that name in Standard. And there was only one person they knew having similar name. After all, that one person was the one who built and named the Duel School after himself.

Inside the room where Asuka motioned them to enter, there was one person. Yuzu instantly recognized that person. That red performer outfit. That crane. That purple top hat. There was no mistaking it…

He was none other than Yuya's missing father, Yusho Sakaki.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **TEMPO SHIFT:**_ When an opponent's Monster attack, you can make that Monster to target a Melodious Monster instead and the targeted Melodious Monster's ATK is increased by 800 until the end of Battle Phase. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it and change a Melodious Monster you control into Defense Position, and your opponent Monster can only attack that Melodious Monster.

 ** _DEATH-TOY CHARADE_ : **When a Death-Toy Monster you control is attacked, you can negate its destruction and inflict damage that you take to both yourself and your enemy.

 ** _MACHINE ANGEL'S ARROW_ : **You can choose 1 Cyber Angel Monster you control, it can attack one more time and the battle damage it inflict is doubled.

 ** _ABYSS SCRIPT – CIRCUS ROLL_ : **During Battle Phase, you can increase an ATK of 1 Abyss Actor Monster that you control equal to the ATK of 1 Abyss Actor Monster in your Graveyard.

 ** _ENTERMATE WHITE KNIGHT_ : **1.) When this card is in Graveyard, you can add its ATK to 1 LIGHT Monster you control. 2.) You can make the ATK of 1 LIGHT Monster you control the same as your opponent's Monster during Battle Phase by banishing 1 Monster in the Graveyard with lower Level that this card. 3.) By banishing this card, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Monster in the Graveyard to the Field. (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5)

 ** _CIPHER LIMIT PROJECTION_ : **You can add 1 Overlay Unit to a Cipher Monster you control and then activate that Cipher Monster's Effect during Battle Phase.

 ** _ENTERMATE HONEY BEAR_ : **Pendulum Effect: You can Special Summon this card by removing the Monster in your other Pendulum Zone. Monster Effect: You can make the Level of 1 Monster you control the same as this Monster. (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 1)

 **I made several changes in OCG: 1. Cipher Interfere**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Asuka explain to Yuzu and Sora about her meeting with Yusho and the creation of You Show Duel School. They are interrupted when several You Show students encountered Dennis who was chasing another runaway student. Yuzu, Sora, and Asuka came to their rescue with Sora challenging Dennis to a Duel. Meanwhile, Yuya find something is happening with his pendant as he has weird dreams.

* * *

 **Sorry there aren't many changes. We feel the Kaito vs Lancers Duel were already good enough in the anime, so we don't know what to change.**

 **And by the way, to clarify things, there will be Parasite Deck later, but we're still unsure whether to make the girls being brainwashed or not. I made a poll in my profile, please vote whether you want the girl to be brainwashed like in the anime or not. Depending on the result, there will be a lot changes in Fusion Dimension Arc (though we already came up with lots of changes already).**

 **Also, regarding chapter preview, do you prefer I also include the chapter title or not?**

 **Expect a lot of changes in Xyz Dimension Arc starting from next chapter!**


	12. Regret

**Thank you to** _ **SSJGamerYT, dvdryms, Iheartlife888, Vibora1996, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, thetiger39, Rayisoar5, FanOfKings, Ryujomaru15, AlissonJohns, ImageGirl-Li'Chan, HibinoMirai, Guest star,**_ **and** _ **VioletStarVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Regarding the poll, the deadline is 10** **th** **May, Wednesday :D**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

* * *

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND –FUSION DIMENSION**

The man, that Yuzu recognized as Yuya's father and her father's senior, also formed the same expression as her when he saw her face. In his eyes, Yuzu momentarily became a child that he last met three years ago.

"You're…Yuzu…?" Yusho said as the image of little Yuzu superimposed on her before she turned back.

Tears were formed in Yuzu's eyes. It was really him. It was really Yuya's father, the one that both Yuya and herself looked up to as Entertainment Duelist. Without further ado, Yuzu rushed to his side while crying happily.

"Uncle! It's really you!" Yuzu said, kneeling on his side while burrying her face on his arm. "Everyone was so worried about you! Yuya, Yoko-san, Dad…!"

Yusho patted her head gently. "I see. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"But Uncle, why are you here?" Yuzu asked.

"A lot has happened to me. Before I came here, I went to Xyz Dimension." Yusho answered while remembering Heartland.

"Xyz Dimension? But the Xyz Dimenson was invaded by Academia!" Yuzu asked again.

"You seem to be well-informed yourself…"

Yusho proceeded to tell Yuzu and Sora what he have been doing in three years. How he was originally chosen by Reiji to lead the Lancers but he decided to confront Leo by himself with the protoype dimension transfer device but ended up in Xyz Dimension instead. For three years he became a teacher in Heartland Duel School's Clove Branch until Academia invaded. He became part of a Resistance. However, while he was patroling the area, he met the Commander-in-Chief of Academia and then got transported to Fusion Dimension after he defeated the Commander-in-Chief.

Yuzu then also explained to him how Reiji now was leading the Lancers himself and Yuya was one of the chosen Duelists, which surprised Yusho.

"The Leo Akaba that I knew wouldn't do something like this. As someone who used to work with him, I have stop him…!" Yusho tried to stand, but his right leg won't let him. Two students came, telling him it was the time for his treatment. Yusho excused himself, using his crane to walk while his two students helped him walk.

"His leg became like that in his battle against the Commander-in-Chief." Asuka revealed while looking at Yusho worriedly.

Seeing both Yuzu and Sora were covered in dirt, Asuka allowed them to take a bath, providing them with clean clothes. A few minutes later, Yuzu and Sora came back to the same room, feeling refreshed and wearing new set of clothes. Yuzu was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt. She was also wearing a pair of white boots. Sora now was wearing a deep blue jacket with green trim over a white t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts over a long black socks and brown boots.

Asuka patted the table, motioning Yuzu and Sora to sit and she will tell them everything.

"Just why exactly Academia started the dimensional war?" Yuzu asked as she took a seat with Sora.

"Academia students are fighting to create a Utopia of peace for everyone. This plan is called ARC Area Project." Sora answered.

"Yes. The Professor's plan is to bring the four dimensions to create a Utopia. But in reality it's a complete subjugation of the other three dimensions…" Asuka frowned as she explained.

One year earlier, the project was officially announced, and the Commander-in-Chief was chosen following the announcement. Asuka wasn't chosen for the first squadron that was formed, but she had planned to join the forces once the order was given. They were taught that ARC Area Project was doing what was right to save the world. And both Asuka and Sora had the confidence to help fulfil that goal. However, Asuka's friend who was sent to Xyz Dimension revealed that not only Duelists, they also carded civilians be it women, children or elderly, everyone who couldn't fight back. Completely defenseless people.

Her friend was severely traumatized and convinced Asuka to escape Academia together. When they did, however, they were caught by the Juvenille Officers, and her friend was carded in attempt to protect her. Seeing her friend got carded horrified Asuka. Fortunately, she was saved by Yusho who just arrived from Xyz Dimension and told Asuka everything he knew of what happened.

"Everyone here…" Asuka said as she looked at the students who were training across their room. "Are kids who have scars in their heart from being dispatched to the Xyz Dimension."

"Teacher thought he could teach these kids that Dueling is for bringing smiles to people. That's why we created this You Show Duel School."

"How about you?" Asuka directed the question to Sora. "Did something happen in Standard Dimension that you change your mind and switch side?"

"To be honest I still think that what Academia is doing is the right thing… But I don't need a Utopia, if Yuzu and Yuya, if my friends become sacrifices for that…" Sora answered sincerely.

"Sora…" Yuzu smiled softly at Sora.

Asuka stood, still looking at the students who were training. "My dream is to save as many students from Academia, and eventually Academia itself…"

"Asuka-san, I'll help you achieve that dream!" Yuzu said while taking Asuka's hands into hers.

"Count me in as well." Sora pointed his thumb at himself.

Asuka smiled at the two. "Thank you. The more people we have the closer we can achieve it."

Their moment was interrupted by three students entering the room, one of them was wearing a yellow Academia uniform and covered in bruises.

"What's wrong?!" Asuka asked.

"We are in the middle of escorting this girl here, but we're attacked by Academia Duelist!" A You Show Student said while carrying the injured former female Academia student.

"What?!"

 **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

6 You Show students were lying injured on the ground, grimacing in pain. Their bodies trembling from their injuries. They couldn't move. It was too hard for them to stand. In the end, they couldn't avenge their friend who got carded by the Academia Duelist standing in front of them, emerging victorious. He was too strong for them.

"Hmm…in the end this is the limit of what you all can do."

Dennis commented while holding the student he has carded. Since he has nothing to do, he decided to patrol around the area, investigating the rumoured underground Duel School that was sheltering traitors from Academia. Lucky for him, he caught them on the act and managed to card one of them. Though some of them managed to get away with the escapee while the rest stayed to avenge their friend whom he carded. A stupid choice to do since they were no match for him.

"You guys did your best. But the show has ended." Dennis was about to press the button to card them until…

"Wait!"

Sora, Yuzu, and Asuka arrived, quickly standing protectively in front of their fallen comrades. Dennis widened his eyes a bit at the sight of Sora and Yuzu. He had heard that not only both Yuri and Barrett have failed to capture Yuzu and Serena, their army have been driven out too. He had expected that the Lancers were still in Synchro Dimension.

"So you're here, Yuzu? And the traitor Sora Shiun'in-kun." Dennis smiled at them like a friend would do.

"You guys know him?" Asuka asked Yuzu and Sora.

"Yes. He was sent to spy on us until Kurosaki exposed his true allegiance!" Yuzu revealed, staring warily at Dennis.

"This is a perfect timing then! I can take you to Academia myself, Yuzu." Dennis activated his Duel Disk.

Yuzu was ready to activate her Duel Disk herself until Sora placed his hand in front of her.

"Yuzu, Asuka, leave him to me! You two bring these guys back to the hideout!" Sora told Yuzu and Asuka.

"I have no business with a traitor like you, but with Yuzu." Dennis said in response to Sora's demand.

"Then you have to beat me first. I'll make this clear: I won't let Academia have Yuzu!" Sora activated his Duel Disk, not taking no for an answer. He turned back to Yuzu and Asuka again. "Hurry! I'll catch up with you!"

Yuzu and Asuka nodded, helping their comrades to walk while telling Sora they will be back to help him. Dennis sighed as he watched his prey leaving while Sora stood firm with his eyes focus solely on him. He had no choice in this now. If he knew it would be like this he should have brought several people or Yuri with him.

"Fine then since you insist so much. I feel a bit bad since you saved me before, but you're the one who brought this to yourself by betraying Academia." Dennis relented to Sora's challenge.

"I really don't like being underestimated. I've watched your Duel against Kurosaki, so I know most of your Deck." Sora warned the orange-haired boy.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! I activate Magic Card: Toypot from my hand! I discard a card per Turn to draw 1 card from my Deck. If it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it, otherwise it's discarded." Sora discarded Furnimal Wing (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and then drew 1 card.

"I Special Summon Furnimal Bear (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Sora Special Summoned his pink-colored bear Monster that he just drew.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissor Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Sora Summoned one of his frequently Summoned Fusion Monsters.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Sora concluded.

Dennis whistled at the Fusion Summon. He had heard of Sora who was one of top students and from that, he knew that the boy's loyalty to their cause was unquestionable. But then why the boy now was here, standing in front of him as his enemy? He will ask that question later.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Entermage Bubble Gardna (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) and Scale 5 Entermate Candy Craftsman (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2 / PS: 5) to Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultneously Summon Level 3 to 4 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Two Monsters appeared on Dennis' Field: Entermate Hat Trickster (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4) and Entermage Flame Eater (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4). With two Level 4 Monsters present on the Field, Dennis Overlaid his two Monsters into the Overlay Network.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Trapeze Magician emerged on the Field.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissor Bear with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis declared attack.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion Cancel! I return Scissor Bear to my Extra Deck and then Special Summon its Fusion Materials back to my Field!" Scissor Bear disappeared from the Field, being replaced with Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissor in Defense Position.

"Then I attack Edge Imp Scissor!" Dennis shifted the attack to Edge Imp Scissor, Trapeze Magician kicked the Edge Imp Monster, destroying it. However, since it was in Defense Position, Sora take no battle damage.

"I Set 2 cards end my Turn." Dennis concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Toypot's Effect! I discard 1 card and draw another!" Sora discarded another Furnimal Wing and drew Furnimal Owl (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2), which he Special Summoned.

"Since Furnimal Owl is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion card from my Deck to my hand." Sora added the Magic Card Fusion to his hand.

"I activate Furnimal Wing's Effect in the Graveyard! I banish the two Furnimal Wings and draw 2 cards!" Sora drew two cards from his deck. "And then I Release Toypot, allowing me to draw a card!" Sora made his third draw.

"Three draws in one Turn?!" Dennis expressed his surprise.

"From my hand, I activate Edge Nightmate, which let me Special Summon an Edge Imp Monster that was used for Fusion Material from my Graveyard! Come back to me, Edge Imp Scissor!" Sora revived Edge Imp Scissor from his Graveyard.

"I Fuse Furnimal Bear, Furnimal Owl, and Edge Imp Scissor on my Field! Fusion Summon! Appear! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)!"

"What's the point of Summoning a Monster with lower ATK than my Trapeze Magician?" Dennis asked in mocking tone.

Sora smiled back at Dennis, silently telling him he has a plan. "I activate Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's Effect! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy a number of cards on the Field up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Dennis exclaimed.

"There are three Monsters that I used as Fusion Materials! So that means I can destroy your three cards! I choose Trapeze Magician and the Monsters in your Pendulum Zone!" Sora made his choice.

The giant scissor in Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's stomach extended to Dennis' Field and cut the three chosen cards, destroying them.

"Battle! I attack directly with Death-Toy Scissor Tiger!" Sora declared Battle Phase.

Dennis made a shock face as Scissor Tiger rushed to him. But he soon let out a mischiveous smile. "Just joking~ When I'm being direct attacked, I can Special Summon Entermate String Figure (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" A clown-like Monster appeared on Dennis' Field.

"This card cannot be destroyed by Battle and I also take no battle damage from it." Dennis explained its Effect. Following the Effect, Scissor Tiger's attack was deflected.

"Sora gritted his candy tight, almost crushing it. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn…"

"Sora-kun, didn't you ask me to tell the Professor that you will definitely fulfil the mission given to you? But yet you betrayed his trust. Why?" Dennis asked the blue haired boy.

Sora went silent for a second before he finally gave his honest answer. "Academia's goal, the Professor's goal is important to me. That was true… But my friendship with Yuya and Yuzu is much more precious to me."

Dennis raised his brow. "So you gave up your loyalty to the Professor for some silly friendship? How pathetic."

"The only reason I was sticking to Academia was because I believed the Professor's goal. Other than that, I have no attachment or whatsoever to Academia. To me, that place was nothing but a prison…" Sora remembered the times he spent there. He and the other students were solely focused on training and didn't have time to make a friend with any of them.

"Yuya and Yuzu gave me happiness, they showed me a fun Duel that I never experienced before! They are my very first friend. And I'm going to give it my all to protect them!"

Dennis stilled as he listened to Sora. He looked down so Sora couldn't see the frown forming on his face. "Prison, huh…"

Sora got that right. He also didn't have any attachment with Academia itself, he was sticking with Academia because he believed in the Professor's goal. During his time there, he never had any fun Duel nor close friends. The very first time he felt fun in Duelling was when he was sent to find Ruri and spying on Xyz Dimension. There, he was captivated by a certain Duelist's Entertainment Dueling. Yusho Sakaki' Dueling. That Duel awakened the entertainment persona inside him. From then on, he pursued to become a great Entertainment Duelist under Yusho's tutelage.

When he found Ruri and the hunting game started, he thought he wouldn't experience such a fun Duel anymore until this time he was sent to Standard Dimension. To his surprise, he met his former teacher's son, Yuya Sakaki, which means that his former teacher was from Standard Dimension. Similarly as his father, Yuya had shown him a great Entertainment Duel. Dueling together with Yuya against Ken and Makoto was the most fun Duel he had since the last time at Heartland. In fact, the Duels he did with Lancers were fun…

" _No… everything was done just out of whim. In the end, it's for the sake of the mission. For Academia's goal…"_ Dennis shook off the feeling. He mustn't let himself becoming sentimental over relationships he made out of whim.

"My Turn! I Summon Entermage Damage Juggler (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Dennis Summoned a juggler-like Monster to the Field from his hand.

"I activate Entermage String Figure's Effect! I can use it to perform Fusion Summon by Fusing it with other Monster! Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!"

A female trapeze performer-like Monster emerged from Fusion vortex, swirling its staf.

"Hehehe, I'm still an Academia Duelist, so of course I can use Fusion. And then I activate Magic Card: Trapeze Encore! I can Special Summon 1 Trapeze Monster from my Graveyard with its Overlay Units intact by banishing 2 Monsters from the Graveyard! Come back to the stage, Trapeze Magician!" Dennis Summoned back his ace Monster.

"This will be your last Turn, Sora-kun. It's such a shame that we will lose such a talented Duelist like you.

"I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! I detached all of its Overlay Units to allow Trapeze Magician and Force With attack twice during this Battle Phase!"

"Each of them can attack twice?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Correct! Go, Trapeze Magician! Force Witch! Defeat the traitor with your teamwork!" Dennis pointed at Sora and Scissor Tiger, prompting the two Magicians to move forward to them. "At this moment Force Witch's third Effect is activated! If Entermage Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I can lowered that Monster's ATK by 600!"

Scissor Tiger's ATK (1900 = 1300) was decreased by 600 due to the female Trapeze's Effect.

"I activate Trap Card: Death-Toy Festival! When I exactly control 1 Death-Toy Monster and my opponent's Monster attacks, I can negate destruction by Battle and the battle damage I will receive is halved!" Sora managed to prevent Scissor Tiger's destruction, but still received damage from the attack.

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 1700**

"Nice Trap you got there! I end my Turn." Dennis concluded.

"You…you're an Entertainment Duelist like Yuya, right? And I heard you've Duelled together with Yuya before. That doesn't mean anything to you?" Sora asked. While he didn't watch the Duel himself, the way Yuya was talking about Dennis was when someone talked about a fond memory. So when Yuya found out that Dennis was an Academia, Sora could see that Yuya's heart ached.

"Duelling with Yuya-kun is indeed fun, but in the end Academia is more important to me." Dennis answered immediately, voice straight.

"Are you sure about that? Your Duelling is saying otherwise…"

"My Duelling?"

"That flashiness and cheerfulness…those are factors that always appear in Yuya's Duel… We, from Academia, never learned any Entertainment Dueling, all we know is a fierce Duel and our usual hunting game." Sora started to speak while thinking of the difference between Yuya's and Academia's Duelling.

"But yet you learned Entertainment Dueling, I can only thing that either you're influenced by Yuya or his father when you were in Heartland…" Since Yuya's father was in Heartland before and until the invasion, Sora thought it was possible for Dennis to meet Yusho.

"You could've just abandoned that Entertainment Dueling afterwards, but you didn't. The fact you still retaining this Dueling style itself is the prove, that it means more than you're trying to convince yourself." Sora said in serious tone without a single doubt in his mind.

Dennis was felt unnerved as the memories he spent with Yusho, Yuya, and the Lancers began to flash in his mind. The happiness, the joy he felt when spending times with them almost overflowing him. No. He must not be swayed. As he said to himself before, those were just things he did out of whim and nothing more.

"Ridiculous. I'm maintaining this Dueling simply because it's easier for me to blend with people, and certainly made the hunting game more fun. Now, as much as I like for us to converse, we can't do this forever. Start your Turn, Sora-kun…" Dennis smiled, but he narrowed his eyes towards Sora.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment before he started again. "My Turn. I activate Magic Card: Furnimal Full Support! By banishing 2 Furnimal Monsters with the same name in my Graveyard, I can make a Monster I control to attack twice! Go! Scissor Tiger!"

"You're going to attack even thought Tiger's ATK is lower than my Magicians?" Dennis questioned.

Sora merely smiled while showing 1 card that he took from his hand, the card that he just drew. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Death-Toy Ambush! When a Death-Toy Monster that I control attacking a Monster with higher ATK than itself, it cannot be destroyed and the damage that I will receive instead will be inflicted at you!"

Scissor Tiger slashed its scissor to them, causing the two Magicians to let out a cry of pain, but both quickly recovered.

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 2900**

"I end my Turn." Sora concluded.

Dennis sighed. He refused to admit it, but the confident look that Sora gave him regarding his Duelling started bothering him. He will end this Duel in this Turn. "Too bad, Sora-kun. This Turn will be the end for you. I will make sure to knock you out before I card you. That way you won't feel a thing."

" _He just ended his Turn like that even though my LP is still higher than him and my Monsters are stronger than his."_ Dennis glanced at where Sora has Set his 2 Reverse Cards, now there was only one card left. _"He still has 1 Reverse Card. He ended his Turn that way most likely to attract my Monsters to attack. But due to Force Witch's Effect My Monsters cannot be targeted by any card Effect… Too bad, Sora-kun. This will be my victory."_

"Battle! I attack with Trapeze Magician and Force Witch! This is the end for you, Sora Shiun'in-kun!" Dennis declared confidently as his Monsters began to attack.

"I activate Trap Card: Death-Toy March! When exactly 1 Death-Toy Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can send 1 Death-Toy Monster from Extra Deck to the Graveyard and then Special Summon 1 Death-Toy Monster from my Extra Deck!" Sora activated his second Reverse Card and then sent Death-Toy Scissor Bear to Summon another Death-Toy Monster.

"Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Death-Toy Sabre Tiger (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Sora Summoned a sabertooth-like Death-Toy Monster from his Extra Deck.

"When Sabre Tiger is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Death-Toy Monster from Graveyard ignoring its Summoning condition! Revive! Death-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora Summoned back Scissor Bear.

Death-Toy Sabre Tiger's Effect activated at this moment, it increased all Death-Toy Monsters' ATK by 400 for each Death-Toy Monsters that he controlled. And then, Death Scissor Tiger's Effect also activated, increasing all Death-Toy Monsters' ATK by 300 for each Furnimal and Death-Toy Monsters he controlled.

Death-Toy Sabre Tiger ATK: 2400 = 4500

Death-Toy Scissor Tiger ATK: 1900 = 4000

Death-Toy Scissor Bear ATK: 2200 = 4300

"He Summon three Fusion Monsters and increased their ATKs all at once?!" Dennis took a step back, shocked by the sudden turn of table. A drop of sweat formed on his face. This was bad. Really bad.

"Sorry, but your Monsters are the ones going to be destroyed!" Sora pointed at Dennis' Monsters as his Death-Toy Monsters were facing the two Magicians. Trapeze Magician was attacking Scissor Tiger while Force With was attacking Scissor Bear.

Dennis clenched his fists. He looked at the cards in his hand, and nothing that could help him from getting out of this situation. The only thing left was… Dennis gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it. This was the only way out for him. One that he didn't like but has no choice to do.

"I activate Trap Card: Mirror Damage! When 1 or more Trapeze Monster that I control attacks, I can inflict the total ATKs of the Trapeze Monsters that attacking as battle damage to both player!" Dennis activated his last-ditch Trap Card.

"What?! Then that means–"

Before Sora could finish his exclaim, their Monsters clashed, creating an explosion and strong shockwave that blew both Duelists away and all of their LPs were depleted.

 **SORA LP: 1700 = 0**

 **DENNIS LP: 2900 = 0**

The area was covered in smoke and dust from the impact. Dennis coughed while looking for any sight of Sora. When the area was finally cleared, Sora was nowhere to be seen. Dennis clicked his tongue. The boy was really fast to take the opportunity. No, partly was also because he let his guard down. Patting his clothes from the dust, Dennis decided to return to Academia. He must report to the Professor that Yuzu was in this dimension. That way he will dispatch a squad to look for her and the traitors, and…

" _The fact you still retaining this Dueling style itself is the prove, that it means more than you're trying to convince yourself."_

Dennis stopped his track when Sora's words replayed in his mind. It wasn't difficult what the boy was trying to tell him. He could guess it perfectly right. The boy was clearly implying that he was in self-denial at the moment. The more Dennis thought about it, the more he felt unease.

"No…I'm not… That's not the case at all…"

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Right now, Yuya was wondering if he was dreaming. Why? Because he was at a park. A one pretty park that he had never seen before. He was supposed to be at Heartland, but now he was at an unknown part. If it wasn't a dream, he didn't know what else. Also, his body was moving by itself. When he saw his arm, he was wearing a Duel Disk that seemed much smaller than his own. When he activated it, the disk has curled with a pattern on each side. The attire he was wearing was also different. He was wearing a sleeved black shirt, a brown pants, and a pair of brown gloves.

He then took out a card. Odd-Eyes Dragon. The card that Yuya used to have before it evolved into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He then placed it on his Duel Disk, Summoning the red dragon. When Odd-Eyes materialized, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped in astonishment.

" _I can touch it…"_ He said as he touched Odd-Eyes' head, and then he touched more when Odd-Eyes moved its head in response. _"I can really touch it…"_

" _This is amazing!"_ Beyond happy, he hugged Odd-Eyes, startling the dragon, but the dragon didn't reject the hug. _"It's real… Awesome…!"_

" _Before I can only listen to your voice. But now, we can do Duels together. For real!"_ He smiled so wide that his cheeks almost hurt. He just couldn't hide his happiness for finally able to interact with his Monsters.

" _We have a lot of training to do from now on. The others also feel the same way."_ He placed his hands on his waist and huffed, looking at Odd-Eyes. _"Let's do our best together, Odd-Eyes."_

And responding to his words, Odd-Eyes roared softly before the dragon rubbing itself again to his hand.

Yuya opened his eyes. He saw a ceiling. He was back in his room at the Duel Lodge in Heartland. His friends were sleeping comfortably beside him. Due to the lack of room, the Lancers must share one place to sleep.

After the encounter with Kaito, Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari were escorted to the Duel Lodge, a dojo that served as hideout for the Resistance after their previous base were taken over. Not only the Resistance, the refugees also took shelter in this place, including the mother and her two sons that Yuya and the others have helped before. They were in the middle of queing for dinner.

They started their brief meeting with self introduction, starting from the boy who came with Shun to stop Kaito, Allen Kozuki, and then the becspectacled girl, Sayaka Sasayama, who was distributing the dinner until Allen told him to rest since she has done her shift yesterday. Seeing Yuya and Serena's resemblance with Yuto and Ruri, Allen momentarily tought that they were in fact the said two people, especially since Yuya has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yuya contemplated on telling them that although not physically, Yuto was here with them, inside of Yuya, but the Phantom Knights user talked him out of it since they won't understand. Fortunately, Shun was quick to clear up that matter. Not only that, the Raid Raptors user has acknowledged Yuya as his comrade, which was a relief for both Yuya and Yuto.

The conversation then changed to the Resistance's situation, or to be precise of what happened during Shun and Yuto's absence. The Academia had launched another full-scale attack that nearly completely decimated the Resistance both from the Spade branch and Clover branch. The attack forced them to relocate to the Duel Lodge. Not only that, one of the victims of the attack were Kaito's family, explained Kaito's hatred and separation from the Resistance. Both Shun and Yuto lamented at the fact that they were not there to help their comrades when needed.

Within that time, Yuya also acknowledged one of his greatest flaws, realizing he was still too immature and naive. He admitted he was being selfish, kept on trying to go about his way by attempting to force open Kaito's heart while he didn't understand Kaito's sadness and pain. He now recognized that by acting this way, he won't be able to reach anyone's heart, let alone be able to help those who have been hurt to smile again.

However, the biggest news for Yuya was his father, Yusho, turned out used to be a teacher of Heartland Duel School's Clover branch, teaching Sayaka, Allen, and Kaito during the peaceful days of Heartland. Three years he went missing and it turned out that he was in different dimension? No one would've ever thought of that. Just when he was happy that he found a clue about his father, Allen angrily told them that Yusho has abandoned them, since all of a sudden he just disappeared.

Of course Yuya didn't believe that was the case. Just like he never believed that his father ran away from Strong Ishijima. There must be a reason why his father went missing. No matter what happened, he will trust his father.

He sat up when he saw not only his ace card but also his pendant was shining.

" _Are you okay, Yuya?"_ Yuto asked.

"Yeah…I'm just having a strange dream. And Odd-Eyes and my pendant are…" Yuya answered while looking at his card and pendant that was shining dim before it slowly returned to normal, surprising the boy.

"This has happened before…" Yuya said, still looking at his card and pendant.

" _Yeah. After I was defeated by Yugo, both our dragons' cards were shining, and then I'm inside you now."_ Yuto recount.

"Now that I think about it, this pendant was what changed my cards into Pendulum Cards." Yuya revealed. When his pendant shined before and changed his card into Pendulum Cards, he didn't really remember and he didn't think much about it until now. Both Odd-Eyes and his pendant weren't just some ordinary card and necklace.

"What's that?" Serena turned to Yuya while rubbing her eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. I was having a strange dream and woke up." Serena sat up from her futon.

"We're the same then. I also have a strange dream." Yuya chuckled at the coincidence.

"Your card and pendant were shining…" Serena returned to the subject that caught her interest.

"Yeah. This actually not the first time. It happened before but even I don't know the reason why. But I do know it's connected with Yugo, Yuri, and their dragons as well." Yuya explained.

"Don't forget my bracelet and Yuzu's. My bracelet always shines when something strange happen to you, Yugo, and Yuri. And Yuzu's bracelet transported you or them when you're in vicinity." Serena reminded as she was looking at her bracelet with questions in her mind.

Serena turned to Yuya again while showing her bracelet. "It can't be a coincidence. There has to be connection."

"The principal said that Yuzu already has that bracelet since she was born, but never gave a clear answer where did she got it. How about you? Where did you get that bracelet?" Yuya asked.

Serena shook her head. "I don't know myself. As far as I can remember, I always have this bracelet and never even think of taking it off or throwing it away. I feel this is important to me for some reason. I can't explain it…"

"How about your pendant? Where did you get it?" Serena asked back.

"From my father…or so I thought. At least that's what I always believed so… But now that I know it's not an ordinary pendant, and with yours and Yuzu's bracelets, maybe that's not the case…" Yuya extended his pendant to Serena.

With Yuya's permission, Serena took the pendant into her hand so she could take a closer look. At first glance this was just some kind of an ordinary necklace, the same as her bracelet before it was shining.

"Pendulum… cannot swing with malice alone… It's also born from purifying power…" Serena suddenly said.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked hearing Serena's words. The girl also didn't seem to realize it herself.

"Oh, no, it's just... I think it've heard that in my dream. I don't really remember what that dream is though. But I feel it's important to remember it." Serena told Yuya.

A normal person will most likely just shrug something that came from a dream as mere superstition, but with all the recent visions, dreams, and the most convincing was able to hear his Monsters' voices that proved Duel Monsters have souls, Yuya wall all ears of the same thing. And this came from Serena who never joked, so he could take her words.

While Yuya was thinking about his pendant and dragon, Serena's thought was floating elsewhere now that she has said what she wanted to say to Yuya. Ever since her arrival in this dimension, she felt out of a place. Unlike Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari, she was a former Academia Soldier, a fact that they haven't revealed yet to the Resistance. Was it really okay for her to be here? Did she has the right to be here? While these people here were struggling to keep living from their limited resources, Academia were laughing and celebrating thinking they were heroes.

And another thing, there was also Sayaka. The glasses girl was avoiding her. Whenever their eyes met by a chance, Sayaka always quick to turned her eyes away. When she approached Sayaka when something was needed, the glasses girl kept her head down, never facing her and always make sure that whatever the needed thing was, it was finished immediately so the glasses girl could leave. While Sayaka clearly didn't seem uncomfortable around her, Serena couldn't sense any hostility from Sayaka either. Because she looked like Ruri? Since Sayaka and Allen refered Shun on first name basis, that must mean that they were also a close friend of his sister, Ruri.

" _It must be hard to see someone who looks like your close friend is here but your own close friend is still in the enemy's clutches…"_ Serena thought sadly.

"You're okay?" Yuya asked, noticing the look that Serena made.

"…Yuya, do you think it's okay for me to be here?" Serena finally asked after hesitating for a bit. "I know that there's not really any point to think about this now. I should just focus on trying to right the wrong that Academia made… But still…"

"Not all Academia are bad, right?" Yuya answered simply, surprising Serena. "You and Sora now are our friends. That shows that Academia can change if we show them the right path. People can change…"

"Yuya…"

"You can prove yourself that even though you're formerly Academia, you are our comrade now, by fighting together with us and protect people." Yuya gave Serena one of his bright smile, which Serena couldn't help but return with her own smile.

"Me aside, you do know it won't be easy to change the Academia…" Serena told him.

Yuya nodded in agreement. "I know. But still, when the chances came, I'll show them. I'll show them that Dueling is more than just a fight…"

"But it can also be fun and happy." Serena finished what Yuya was going to say. _"I understand a bit what you're trying to accomplish since my Duel with Yugo. That's right, Duel can indeed be fun. Everyone in Academia just never experienced it…"_

"Thanks, Yuya. I feel a bit better now. Let's go back to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Serena lied back to her futon while bidding Yuya a small good night.

Yuya was relieved now Serena felt assured even if it's just a bit. He was glad he could eased some of her worries. The tomato headed boy lied back to his futon and closed his eyes. The moment he did so, however, he didn't realize his pendant was shining again. And Serena's words repeated itself in his mind as he slept…

 _Pendulum…cannot swing with malice alone… It's also born from purifying power…_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

In attempt to convince Kaito to come back to Resistance, Shun duelled him, but he lost. Serena revealed her former affiliation with Academia to protect Shun from being carded, enraging Kaito who unleashi his anger and hatred to her. Yuya intrude the Duel, allowing Yuto to take over in order to reach Kaito's heart.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **TRAPEZE ENCORE**_ _:_ You can Special Summon 1 Trapeze Monster from your Graveyard with its Overlay Units intact by banishing 2 Monsters from the Graveyard

 _ **DEATH-TOY FESTIVAL:**_ When you control exactly 1 Death-Toy Monster and your opponent's Monster attacks, you can negate destruction by Battle and the battle damage you will receive is halved

 _ **FURNIMAL FULL SUPPORT:**_ By banishing 2 Furnimal Monsters with the same name in your Graveyard, you can make a Monster you control to attack twice.

 _ **DEATH-TOY AMBUSH:**_ When a Death-Toy Monster that you controls attacking a Monster with higher ATK than itself, it cannot be destroyed and the damage that you will receive instead will be inflicted to your opponent.

 _ **MIRROR DAMAGE:**_ When more than 1 Trapeze Monster that you control attacks, you can inflict the total ATKs of the Trapeze Monsters that attacking as battle damage to both players.

 **And I changed some OCG Effects, one example is like Death-Toy March, for convenience sake as always.**

* * *

 **First of all, sorry for skipping many things, but we thought we should just summarize some things that were already shown in the anime so the chapter won't be too long.**

 **So sorry if this Duel is boring. We're ran out of ideas how to make Sora vs Dennis Duel. If we get new idea, we'll make sure to fix the Duel in this chapter and let you all now.**

 **We decide to add another power for Yuya's Pendulum Pendant other than changing normal cards into and creating Pendulum Cards. You'll see the new power we add in chapter 13 or 14.**

 **About next chapter previews, do you prefer that I include the next chapter title or without title?**

 **Please review :)**


	13. Dragon's Requiem

**Thank you to** _ **StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, Iheartlife888, Ryujomaru15, FanOfKings, SSJGamerYT, thetiger39, AlissonJohns, HelenTheMoon, dvdryms, Swift4Sweeper**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **So far only one person has responded to this question, should I add the title of next chapter preview starting from the next chapter or no need to add it at all?**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Sayaka was on her was to the laundry room, carrying a basket of dirty clothes, even though, again, today wasn't her shift and Allen has told her to take a rest. But she insisted on doing it. Right now she wanted to occupy herself with something. That way she will be busy, and it will looked natural for her to avoid…

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize there was someone in front of her, causing them to bump and the clothes fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sayaka quickly apologized.

"It's okay… Sayaka? What are you doing?"

Sayaka fixed her glasses and saw Serena in front of her.

"Se-Serena?!" Sayaka stepped back when she realized it was Serena who she bumped into.

The reaction from Sayaka surprised Serena as well, but she quickly dismissed it. Instead, she just helped the glasses girl picking up the dirty clothes and put it inside the basket. Sayaka, on the other hand, told herself stupid while also putting back the clothes without looking at Serena. The person she was trying to avoid the most was standing right in front of her! She nearly shouted when she realized it was Serena as if she just saw a ghost. That must be totally awkward.

"T-thank you…! Excuse me then…" Sayaka bowed and tried to leave, but her hastiness caused her to slip her foot. She would've fallen if Serena didn't catch her.

"S-sorry…!" Sayaka felt embarassed now. How could she be such a klutz?

"…Is it really that painful to see my face?" Serena finally said to Sayaka. After some thinking, she decided to face the problem directly instead of keeping avoiding it.

"Eh?" Sayaka finally looked at Serena, confused.

"You cannot stand seeing my face because I'm identical to Ruri?" Serena continued.

"That…that's…" Sayaka trailed off. She couldn't argue. That was the truth. She just couldn't stand seeing Serena because she looked so much like her best friend but yet was not. But the main reason was because every time she was seeing Serena's face, it will reminded her of _that._

Seeing Sayaka fidgeting while struggling with her words, Serena sighed. She hit the jackpot. The glasses girl was indeed avoiding her due to her resemblance with Ruri just as she had expected. If Sayaka knew that she was a former Academia Duelist, it may have even worse than this.

"Look, I understand if you don't like me and don't want to be near me, but at least, if there's something I can do, menial tasks or anything, just tell me." Serena told Sayaka, deciding not to press further for now and continue later. She was ready to leave until Sayaka yanked her jacket.

"N-no! It's not like that! I…just…" Sayaka couldn't say it. She didn't hate Serena or anything despite being uncomfortable seeing her face. And the girl has been helping them in taking care of the refugees. She just didn't want to be reminded of what happened that day _._

"Sayaka!" Allen approached the two girls. Sayaka has expected Allen will scold her again for doing tasks even though it's not her shift, but he didn't instead, he told her what she has been waiting for.

"We found Kaito!"

 **RUINS OF HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya decided to look for his father, already getting permission from his comrades before going. Since his father was a former teacher at Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch, Yuya decided to first check the Heartland Duel School that had been destroyed. The School was separated into 2 sections, which were of course, the Spade Branch and Clover Branch. Yuto, Shun, and Ruri attended Spade Branch, while Sayaka, Allen, and Kaito attended Clover Branch. However, the school was now became ruins, the sections no longer identifiable. He had asked Yuto regarding his father since the Xyz user had said the same thing as his father when he entrusted Dark Rebellion, but Yuto revealed that he heard those words from Ruri, who was Sayaka's close friend, so the conclusion they reached was Yusho taught those words to Sayaka and then the girl told those same words to Ruri.

Inside the ruins, as Yuya and Yuto have already expected, there was nothing but debris. Nevertheless, Yuya and Yuto still proceeded to take a look inside the whole school. Seeing the ruins brought pain to Yuya and Yuto, especially the latter. This place used to be filled with students both from the two branches happily and peacefully chatting or training together like normal people did. Yuto and his friends always hung out together after school. He wished to return to those days where everyone were happy.

" _Yuya, wait."_ Yuto halted Yuya when he noticed a familiar locker. _"Go to that locker for a bit."_

Yuya did as Yuto. He opened the beaten up locker and found a black case filled with a Deck. Other than a deck case, there was a photograph of Yuto with Shun and a girl that greatly resembled Yuzu. This girl must be Ruri.

" _I'm glad I was right. This is my backup Deck."_ Yuto said while looking at his Deck.

"Your backup Deck?" Yuya asked.

" _Yeah. I put a backup Deck here in case I forget to bring my main Deck to school."_ Yuto smiled softly as he remembered the reason why made and put the deck in his locker. At that time, he was still in his early years entering the school. By a chance, he saw a student who had forgotten his Deck case and as the result could only watch the Duel throughout the classes. He learned from that and so he made the backup Deck.

" _Take the Deck with you Yuya. I can assure you that it will be a lot of help in your Duel. I wil help you with that."_ Yuto told the Pendulum user.

"If you say so, then okay. I trust you." Yuya put the backup Deck inside his right pocket. He then glanced at the photo again before looking at Yuto. "Should we bring the photo too?"

Yuto stared at the photo. It was taken a month after Shun introduced Ruri to him. He remembered every second of it. It was like it just happened yesterday. At that time, there was a competition for the Spade Branch students. Shun invited Yuto to watch one of the matches. Ruri's match.

" _That girl is amazing." Yuto commented as he was impressed by the girl with yellow one peace who became the winner._

" _She is my little sister." Shun told Yuto._

" _Oh, I see… Huh?!" Yuto looked at Shun and then to the girl in disbelief. No offense to his best friend, but he couldn't see any resemblance whatsoever between the two siblings._

 _After the Duel, Shun took Yuto to meet the girl, introducing both of them._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Ruri Kurosaki." The girl, Shun's younger sister, introduced herself while smiling gently at Yuto._

 _Now that Yuto was face to face with the girl, he realized not only soft spoken but how pretty the girl was. When he saw her kind and serene smile, Yuto was instantly captivated. A soft pink was dusting his face and his heart skipped a beat as he continued the look at the girl._

 _It was a love at first sight._

"Yuto?" Yuya called out for the Xyz user when he didn't respond.

Yuto nearly lost his composure when he realized that he had lost in thought when Yuya was speaking to him. Yuto shook his head slowly. _"No. It's okay. Let's just leave it here for now."_

"Sorry…" Yuya suddenly apologized to Yuto.

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuto asked his look-alike, confused by the guilty look Yuya was making.

"Ever since we arrived here, you're making a sad face…" Yuya said, frowning. He scolded himself for being insensitive. He was so focused to find his father that he didn't consider Yuto's feeling. No matter how long it has been, it must be painful to see the places where you usually went to with friends now had been decimated.

"Sorry, I asked to come here without thinking about your feeling…" Yuya apologized again.

" _No. I don't mind, Yuya. I can see that your father is very precious to you. I'm more than willing to help you find him. Let's try to look for him again."_ Yuto assured the guilty-ridden Pendulum user.

Yuya simply nodded, though his guilt still remained. Finding nothing in the ruined school, Yuya and Yuto left the schoolground. Yuya's eyes happened to see what seemed to be a tall tower. At least used to be a tower. Before entering the city and seeing it from afar, that building was the first thing he noticed since it was the tallest compared to other buildings.

"Hey, Yuto, what is that tower?" Yuya finally asked out of curiousity.

" _That used to be Heartland Tower. It's some kind of observatory tower. That tower featured a giant heart on the top that symbolized the city's name before Academia destroyed it."_ Yuto explained while looking at the tower. It brought another memory. He went there a few times with Ruri, Shun, Kaito, Sayaka, and Allen.

"Oh… I was curious because that seemed to be the tallest building so I thought there must be something special or something." Yuya said while scratching his head.

Observatory tower. He and his parents once went to such a tower in Maiami. Not as tall as Heartland Tower, but it was still a nice tower where they could see a nice view of the city. His father would always carry him on his shoulders so he could enjoy the view. Yuya smiled a bit at the reminiscence.

An explosion not too far from the school ground startled the two boys. The smoke came not far from the Duel Lodge. Could it be the Academia has found their hideout and attacked?

" _Let's go, Yuya!"_ Yuto said, worrying for his comrades and the civilians, which Yuya also shared.

"Yeah!" Yuya ran as quick as he could to where the smoke was, wishing for his friends to be safe.

 **RUINS OF HEARTLAND DOME – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Shun was lying on his back with dust and bruise on his face and body, grimacing in pain from the crash due to the impact of the shockwave he received after his Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon was destroyed by Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. The attack was also the finishing blow for him, depleting his LP. Now, he struggled to sit up and at the mercy of his rival and friend who was ready with his Duel Disk to card him. He challenged Kaito hoping to make him open his eyes, but in the end he couldn't.

"Kaito, stop it!" Allen shouted.

"Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, worrying for Shun.

"Hey, are you seriously gonna do it?!" Sawatari looked at Kaito questioningly.

Kaito was ready to do it, finger nearing his Duel Disk screen. He stopped when a familiar girl came between him and Shun. The clothes she was wearing was different from the last time he saw her and her hair was shorter, but he recognized her face. There was no mistaking it. But why she was here? Didn't she got kidnapped by Academia?

"Ruri?" Kaito uttered while looking at the girl in front of him with confusion.

"No. I'm Serena." The indigo haired girl said.

"Serena?"

Serena stared at Kaito, looking at him straight in the eye without budging from her ground. She has watched the Duel. From his Dueling and everything he said, she could feel his overwhelming hatred for Academia as well as his pain. It was so strong that he was willing to eliminate his own friend. This wasn't good. For both Kaito and Shun. For the Resistance. Serena grasped her Duel Disk she was hiding. She didn't think that this was a good idea either, but at this rate Shun will be carded and Kaito will regret it sooner or later which may destroy him.

Serena took out her Duel Disk and wore it. The sight of the Duel Disk, the Resistance except widened their eyes while Shun, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari grew worried once they realized what Serena was doing and the reason why she did it. This won't be good.

"Hey, that Duel Disk is…" Allen trailed off as he looked at the Duel Disk Serena was wearing.

"I'm Serena, a former Academia Duelist." Serena revealed.

Kaito, Sayaka, and Allen were having the same shocked expression on their faces. In Kaito's case, however, his shock soon turned into wrath. He clenched his fists tight while staring hatefully at Serena.

"Wait, Kaito! Serena is no longer with Academia!" Shun forced himself to stand up, trying to defend Serena, but the girl interrupted him.

"I didn't participate in the invasion, but it still doesn't change the fact that I used to be affiliated with them." Serena activated her Duel Disk and was already on her battle stance.

"So rather than doing useless thing such as carding your own comrade, how about you direct that anger and hatred to me?" Serena gave the heartless hunter a smug smile, purposely provoking him.

"Serena what the heck are you doing?!" Sawatari attempted to intrude as well, but the glare that Serena was sending to him stopped him right on the spot.

"Just stay there and watch." Serena demanded to everyone present. Since talking with Kaito was pointless, the only way to make him listen that she could think of was either accepting all of anger and hatred until he satisfied or defeat him without carding him.

Kaito activated his Duel Disk, sharply eyeing Serena. "Academia or former Academia does not matter. All of you are guilty. That's all there is to it. I won't stop until I eliminate every single one of you!"

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand!" Serena

"Fusion…! She's really from Academia!" Allen frowned.

" _Former_ Academia!" Sawatari emphasised the former part.

"That's right! She used to be with Academia, but now she is our comrade! She wishes to stop Academia as much as we do!" Gongenzaka also defended Serena when seeing the expressions Allen and Sayaka were making.

"Besides, Serena has only carded one person and afterwards she never card anyone again!" Sawatari added, but this earned him a smack from Gongenzaka.

"That wasn't necessary, Sawatari!" Gongenzaka scolded Sawatari.

"I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) and Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena Summoned her ace Monster right off the bat.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now come at me, Kaito!" Serena challenged the Xyz user.

"I'll wipe you out from this place. My Turn! Since my opponent control a Special Summoned Monster from Extra Deck and I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Kaito Summoned a winged dinosaur-like Monster.

"And then I Summon Cipher Wing (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) and activated its Effect. By Releasing Cipher Wing, I can doubled the Level of all Cipher Monster I control!" Kaito changed Twin Raptor's Level from 4 to 8.

"I Overlay Twin Raptor that can be treated as two Monsters! Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 2)!" Kaito Summoned his ace Monster as well.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can take control of my opponent's Monster until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Projection!" Kaito targeted Moonlight Cat Dancer.

"I activate Trap Card: Moonlight Force! When my Moonlight Monster is targeted by a card Effect, I can negate that Effect until the End Phase and Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Deck!" Serena activated her Reverse Trap Card and Special Summoned Moonlight Leopard (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 5).

"When Moonlight Leopard is Special Summoned, my opponent cannot attack Moonlight Monster I'm controlling except Leopard." Serena explained its Effect.

"Then Battle! I attack Moonlight Leopard with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" Kaito attacked the newly Summoned tall leopard-like Moonlight Monster, destroying it.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 3000**

"When Moonlight Leopard is destroyed, I can activate its second Effect! I can activate a Magic or Trap Card that contains Moonlight name from my hand! I activate Moonlight Perfume! I can Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster in my Graveyard!" Serena activated her Magic Card and revived Moonlight Purple Butterfly.

"Not only she activated a Magic Card from her hand during Kaito's Battle Phase, but she also Summoned back her Monster. Good job, Serena!" Sawatari cheered for the girl.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Kaito concluded. He then turned to Shun who was still standing behind Serena. "You allowed a former Academia to become your comrade? Because she looks like Ruri?" Kaito spat bitterly.

"That's not it!" Shun denied his rival's accusation. "I have forgiven Serena, but not Academia itself. Serena really wishes to atone what Academia has done."

"So? You think that will be enough to pay for what they have done?! You've become too soft, Shun!" Kaito said angrily.

"Serena didn't participate in this genocide and she didn't even know about it until I told her!" Shun argued back, placing his arm in front of Serena.

"It's just as Kurosaki said! Serena didn't even know Academia's true colour until Yuzu and Kurosaki revealed the truth!" Gongenzaka told Kaito, supporting Kurosaki's defense.

"You're not thinking clearly, Shun. It's pointless to talk about it…"

Serena carefully pulled Shun behind her again, wordlessly telling him to let her continue the Duel. She also gave the Raid Raptors user a smile, grateful of his attempt to defend her.

"The one who is not thinking straight is you, Kaito." Serena said back to Kaito.

"What?"

"My Turn! I Summon Moonlight White Rabbit from my hand!" Serena Summoned a humanoid white rabbit-like Monster holding a long hammer.

"I Release Moonlight Purple Butterfly and increase the ATK of 1 Moonlight Fusion Monster that I control by 1000! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 = 3400)!" Serena increased Cat Dancer's ATK.

"And then I activate Cat Dancer's Effect! By Releasing 1 Moonlight Monster, I can attack all of my opponent's Monster twice each! Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Cat Dancer!" Serena declared Battle Phase.

Cat Dancer jumped and kicked Galaxy-Eyes on its head. Due to the Fusion Monster's Effect, the first ATK didn't destroy the dragon but Kaito still received damage. When Cat Dancer was ready to inflict the second attack that will destroy the dragon, Kaito activated his Reverse Card.

"Trap Card: Cipher Bit! If a Cipher Xyz Monster would be destroyed by Battle or card Effect, that Monster is not destroyed and this card will attach as an Overlay Unit to that Monster." Kaito prevented his dragon's destruction and increased its Overlay Unit, though he still took 800 damage.

 **KAITO LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. At this moment Moonlight Cat Dancer's ATK (3400 = 2400) returned to normal." Serena put down her Duel Disk for a moment and face Kaito.

"I'll say this again. The one who is not thinking straight is you, Kaito." Serena repeated. "Academia Duelist is one thing, but you willing to card your own comrade who you think is getting in your way while all they want is to reach out to you. Which part of that is thinking straight?"

"I already said it, in the end comrades are only a nuisance." Kaito replied.

"This is only your temper talking. You're being swallowed by hatred that you've forgotten that there are still survivors in this city, and they are struggling to live with the Resistance protecting them. And here, you nearly card Kurosaki, which will weaken the Resistance's manpower that was already less than Academia. By doing so you're endangering those people!" Serena pointed the important fact that Kaito has been ignoring in favour of his revenge.

"Shut up! Someone like you who never have anything stolen from you don't know how I feel!" Kaito retorted, his voice became higher, showing he was starting to lose his composure.

"My Turn! I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! I take control of Moonlight Cat Dancer! Cipher Projection!" Kaito took control of Cat Dancer and treated it as Galaxy-Eyes.

"I activate Cipher Interfere. I doubled Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK!" Kaito increased Galaxy-Eyes' ATK from 3000 to 6000. "Battle! I attack directly with Gaalxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annilihation!"

Serena jumped to the right side as the Cipher Stream nerly hit her and took a nearby Action Card. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the battle damage to 0!"

Kaito clicked his tongue. "I set 2 cards and end my Turn. At this moment, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect ends and Cat Dancer returned to normal in your control."

Cat Dancer disappeared from Kaito's Field and then reappeared on Serena's Field. Serena looked at the cards in her hand and Kaito. She must win this Duel and stop him. Because she knew at this rate if Kaito continued, he will destroy himself.

"I maybe don't know how it feels to have something precious taken away from me." Serena spoke again.

As far as she remembered, other than her Deck and herself, she didn't have anything else. And none of them ever being taken away from her. She didn't have any family nor friends during her times in Academia. She now has comrades that she cared for and they cared for her, and they were strong. It would be a lie if she said she understood how Kaito felt who have lost his not only countless of his comrades but also his family.

"But I do know how it feels to take something from someone and the regret coming from it once I realize it's a mistake!"

When she was taken by Reiji back at Standard after she decided to fight Academia, a day before they departed to Synchro Dimension, she happened to see Masumi and Yaiba, the friends of Hokuto, the Xyz user she had carded. Seeing their worry and angry faces when being informed that their friend has been carded and she was the one responsible for it, Serena felt something stabbed her really conscience really hard. She regretted what she had done to him. That regret kept haunting her as his horrored face often flashed in her mind.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion Cancel. I return Cat Dancer to my Extra Deck and Summoned back two Monsters used as its Fusion Materials!" Serena's ace Monster split back into Moonlight Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly.

"She canceled her own Fusion Monster? What is she planning to do?" Allen exclaimed.

"And then I Summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Serena Normal Summoned Kaleido Chick, making three Moonlight Monsters present on her Field.

"I activate Kaleido Chick's Effect! I send 1 Monster from my Extra Deck to Graveyard, and Kaleido Chick is treated as that Monster if used as Fusion Material this Turn!" Serena sent Moonlight Panther Dancer to the Graveyard, automatically treating Kaleido Chick as Panther Dancer.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand! I Fuse Blue Cat, Purple Butterfly, and Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Serena Fusion Summoned her strongest Monster.

"A Monster with ATK of 3500?!" Sayaka exclaimed in shock.

"It's higher than Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK!" Allen also shared the same shock as Sayaka.

"Regardless of your reason, your action is no different than Academia. No matter how many of them you card, it won't bring back your family. You're doing the same thing as your enemies, can you really face your family like that?" Serena questioned the Xyz user.

"Can you really face your family with that tainted hands of yours?!" Serena questioned again with firmer tone to emphasise the underlying message.

Kaito flinched at the question, but he forced himself to push the fact away and persisted in his revenge. "Shut up! You have no right to speak about my family!"

"Kaito…" Sayaka looked at Kaito in concern.

"I don't mind if you and the Resistance won't accept me as your comrade. I never even dare to wish for it. I won't ask for forgiveness. But, I will continue to do what I thing is right. I will atone for my mistake by protecting my comrades that I have now and defeat Academia!" Serena declared.

"Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena started her Battle Phase. Following her order, Leo Dancer moved forward, raising her sword.

"…Are you ready to repent?" Kaito questioned Serena his usual phrase.

"What?"

"Reverse Card open, Double Cipher! I detach all Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units and Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning condition!" Kaito Special Summoned another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Due to the Effect of Cipher Interfere, the other Galaxy-Eyes' ATK was doubled into 6000 ATK.

"It's the same card he used against Yuya!" Gongenzaka remembered Kaito using the Trap Card to counter against Yuya's Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon during their previous Duel.

"Its ATK is higher than Leo Dancer now! If the attack continue, Serena will–!" Sawatari's face paled as he watched Leo Dancer's ATK connected.

The moment Leo Dancer slashed its sword to the dragon, it was easily blocked. The galactic dragon then opened its mouth and blast a blue stream that destroyed Leo Dancer. The shockwave almost blew Serena away as she received the damage.

 **SERENA LP: 3000 = 500**

"There will be no next Turn." Kaito said before Serena could feel relieved that her LP still remained. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Cipher Continuum! When a destruction of a Cipher Monster that I control is negated, I can inflict half of its ATK as damage directly to my opponent!"

"Serena's LP is only 500!" Sawatari feared for Serena's safety.

"This is the end for you!" Kaito declared as Galaxy-Eyes shot another stream towards the defenseless Serena who could only watch as the attack came towards her.

At that moment, Yuya came rushing into the scene, calling out for Serena's name as he activated his Duel Disk without thinking.

{INTRUSTION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 2000**

Explosion occurred from the attack, covering where Serena was standing with smoke. When the smoke started to clear, everyone saw Shun on the top of Serena, both lying on the ground. The Raid Raptors user has pushed her down seconds before the attack hit her, thus saving her from being heavily injured.

 **SERENA LP: 500 = 0**

"You're okay?" Shun asked Serena as he got off her, helping her to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks…" Serena nodded in assurance to Shun before turning to Yuya who stepped in front of her and Shun. "Yuya?!"

"That has gone far enough, Kaito!" Yuya said to the Xyz user.

"You again. If you're planning to get in my way like they did, then I will show no mercy!" Kaito warned the Pendulum user who stood his ground.

"No! I will stop you and make you open your eyes!" Yuya started his Turn, drawing a card from his Deck before picking two cards from his hand.

"With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can simulatenously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters!" Yuya

"Simulatenously Summon Monsters with different Level?!" Allen's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya Summoned three Monsters: Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5 / PS: 2), Antithesis Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 7 / PS: 3), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"He Summoned three Monsters all at once?!" Sayaka was amazed.

"That is Pendulum Summon. A Summoning Method that Yuya created." Gongenzaka revealed.

"He created that Summoning Method himself?!" Allen was furthered shocked.

"And then from my hand, I Normal Summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuya Summoned Tuning Magician, reducing his LP by 400 while increasing Kaito's LP by 400.

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1600**

 **KAITO LP: 3200 = 3600**

"I Tune Antithesis Magician with Tuning Magician! Hero's sword that set forth unyielding light. Now and here, awaken along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Magical Swordsman on Enlightenment - Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Summoned Enlightenment Paladin.

" _From Pendulum to Synchro. Before he also performed Xyz Summon. He can use multiple Summoning Methods?"_ Kaito wondered while eyeing Yuya.

"Battle! I attack the first Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya pointed at the Galaxy-Eyes whose ATK was 6000 due to Cipher Interfere.

"Huh? Enlightenment Paladin's ATK is far lower than Cipher Dragon!" Allen commented.

"I activate Drumming Kong's Effect! When a Monster I control battles, I can increase its ATK by 600!" Yuya increased the paladin's ATK from 2500 to 3100.

"It's still not enough to defeat Galaxy-Eyes!" Serena told Yuya.

Not answering Serena, Yuya jumped to the floating boards from one to another and took an Action Card. "Action Magic: Bi-Attack! Enlightenment Paladin's ATK is doubled!" Yuya increased his paladin's ATK again, this time siginificantly increased it from 3100 to 6200.

Enlightenment Paladin slashed its sword to the first Galaxy-Eyes, destroying the dragon.

 **KAITO LP: 3600 = 3400**

"I activate Enlightenment Paladin's Effect! When it destroyed an opponent's Monster, it will inflict that Monster's ATK as damage to player!" Yuya

"The Galaxy-Eyes that he destroyed has 6000 ATK! Kaito will lose if he receive that damage!" Sawatari smiled, thinking it will be Yuya's victory.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Cipher Mirage! Once per Turn, when a Cipher Monster that I control is destroyed, I can negate any Effect damage!" Kaito negated Enlightenment Paladin's Effect, saving himself from receiving the damage that would've defeated him.

"I attack again with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared while jumping around Action Field again to grab an Action Card. He found one before the attack connected and activated it.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK (2500 = 3500) by 1000!" Yuya inreased his dragon's ATK like he did before.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Rank-Up Magic Cipher Shock! During Battle Phase, when a Cipher Xyz Monster that I control is battling, it cannot be destroyed by that Battle and all Effect is negated until the End Phase!" Kaito protected his last Galaxy-Eyes while receiving the damage.

 **KAITO LP: 3400 = 2900**

"After damage calculation, I end the Battle Phase and then Special Summon one Cipher Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher using the Cipher Xyz Monster on the Field as Xyz Material!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon entered the Overlay Network as Kaito began his chant.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Kaito Summoned three-headed and bigger Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

"He still has a much stronger Monster?!" Gongenzaka commented, nearly lost at words.

Yuya was a bit unnerved by the appearance of the new dragon. He could feel anger and hatred that were far stronger than the previous dragon. "I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn…"

"My Turn. I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect. By detaching all of its Overlay Unit, I can take control Monsters my opponent controls and they are treated as Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Super Cipher Projection!" Kaito took control of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin, changing them into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons but with their Effects negated and they couldn't attack.

"It has the same Effect as the normal Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon?! Furthermore with Cipher Interfere, Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK will…!" Serena looked at Yuya's back worriedly.

"Due to Cipher Interfere's Effect, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK is doubled (ATK: 4500 = 9000)!" Kaito increased Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK.

"Are you prepared to repent?" Kaito pointed at Yuya, ready to attack. "Battle! I attack directly with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Horro!"

Yuya looked around him and noticed an Action Card on the ground on his left side. He quickly ran and jumped as the stream was closing in. His hand was reaching the Action Card. Only a little bit more. Just a little bit more…

The stream hit, resulting in an explosion. The Lancers looked at the smoke, worrying for Yuya. Was he okay? Did he make it? They continued to ask these questions to particularly no one while waiting for any sign from the smoke.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce battle damage to 0!" Yuya appeared from the smoke, unharmed with Action Magic was activated.

"Good job, Yuya! Geez, you really make us worry!" Sawatari told the said person.

"…I set 1 card, and end my Turn. At this moment, Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Effect ends. Your Monsters return to your control." Kaito concluded his Turn.

"Kaito, why are you so insistent on pushing away your comrades this much? Kurosaki, Sayaka, Allen, they your close friends, aren't they? They tried this far to reach out to you, but why are you rejecting them?" Yuya asked the Xyz user.

Kaito sighed when he was being asked again regarding his choice, but he still answered. "When you lose those comrades you can trust, you are then trapped in an immense sorrow. Things like that only serve a a hindrance!"

Kaito motioned at Neo Galaxy-Eyes. "Galaxy-Eyes is a copy of myself. They are not something that deserve to be called something as weak as comrade! The Monster on this Field represent me and me alone!"

Yuya's face saddened hearing Kaito's answer. He looked down, his face shadowed. His eyes were so cold without even a tinge of kindness. What's worse Yuya could feel that Kaito meant every word he said. He was completely overwhelmed by his hatred. Was it too late to save him after all?

"Our time at Duel School…means nothing to you now?"

Kaito, Shun, and the others sensed the air around became different.

"Back then when you and Shun would Duel, children would gather to watch." Yuya looked up, revealing his red eyes has turned into gray colored.

"The children would always look at the two of you with such admiration." Yuya continued.

"How do you know about that?" Allen asked. He was just an outsider, so how did he knew about their times at Duel School?

Yuya placed his hand on his chest as he answered. "Yuto…is inside me…"

The answer confused the rest even more. Shun, however, didn't look as skeptical as the others did. Back then, when they were gathering at LDS right before departing to Synchro Dimension, he heard saw Yuto within Yuya. When Yuto disappeared, he thought it was just him imagining things, but now…

" _Yuya…"_ Inside their mindscape, Yuto faced Yuya with determined eyes. _"I want to help Kaito too. Shun tried to reach out for Kaito through Duel. It's my turn to do the same. As Kaito's friend and rival…"_

Yuya smiled and nodded at Yuto. He extended his hand for Yuto take.

"Let's do this together, Yuto."

The moment Yuto took Yuya's hand, Yuya's body was covered in bright light, blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, the no longer saw Yuya. At the place where he stood, he has been replaced by a boy wearing dark colored outfit and Yuya's red Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Yuto?!" Allen and Sayaka said in unison.

"Wha-what?! Yuya changed?! What's going on here?!" Sawatari ws equally surprise, rubbing his eyes to make sure if it was just some kind of illusion.

"That's Yuto? Wait, where is Yuya?" Gongenzaka looked around for his best friend.

Kaito, Shun, and Serena were speechless. They didn't have the words to describe the bizzare phenomenon that just happened. Yuya just said that Yuto was inside him, when he said that, he meant that literally was something unexpected. But it was the truth. Yuto now was standing replacing Yuya. Shun and Kaito only knew one person with those clothes, those gray eyes, those dual-colored black and lavender hair. There was no mistaking it. He was definitely Yuto.

"You're really…Yuto…?" Kaito muttered slowly. He then remembered his first Duel with Yuya. At that time, when he saw Yuto's image superimposed with Yuya, that wasn't his imagination. He truly saw Yuto within Yuya.

"Kaito. If our words are not enough, then we will convey our feelings through our Dueling!" Yuto said as he started his Turn.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuto Summoned one Monster, Entermate Longphone Bull (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4).

"When Longphone Bull is Summoned, I can add 1 Entermate Monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Entermate Secondonkey (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) and Summon it!" Yuto Summoned Entermate Secondonkey to his Field.

"I Overlay Longphone Bull and Secondonkey!" Yuto Overlaid the two Entermate Monsters into the Overlay Network.

"From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto Xyz Summoned his ace Monster.

"Kaito, there's no way you've forgotten the countless times we've Duelled. Me and Shun always have difficulty whenever we Duelled you, the one who was expected to be Duel Champion." Yuto said as he reminisced his past once more.

"Even so, we never stop striving to defeat you. And from those Duels with you, we always became stronger than before. It's because we're together we can become stronger. I'll make you remember that!" Yuto vowed. He didn't want to lose his comrade anymore. His friend. He will bring back Kaito to his old self! "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Phantom Hole! Once per Turn, I can make all Xyz Monsters's Rank on my opponent's Field treated as Level until the End Phase!"

"And then I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and add that half to Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 = 4750)! Treason Discharge!" Yuto decreased Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK to 2250.

"Battle! I attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared Battle Phase.

"I activate Drumming Kong's Effect! I increase Dark Rebellion's ATK (4750 = 5350) by 600!" Yuto increased his dragon's ATK again.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Galaxy Rings! When I control exactly 1 Cipher Monster and it's attacked, I can negate its destruction and halve the battle damage!"

Dark Rebellion pierced its claw to Neo Galaxy-Eyes that blocked it with its hand. Dark Rebellion retreated as it failed to destroy the other dragon.

 **KAITO LP: 2900 = 1350**

"I'm not done yet. I activate another Effect of Phantom Hole! When my attack is negated during Battle Phase, I can destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on my opponent's Field. I choose Cipher Interfere!" Yuto destroyed the Continuous Trap Card.

"With this Kaito can't double his Monster's ATK anymore!" Serena felt relieved.

"That card. So he really is Yuto!" Allen became sure now.

"But why he is inside Yuya's body?" Gongenzaka wondered, a question that also shared by everyone.

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's ATK return to normal." Yuto concluded.

"…My Turn." Kaito drew a card. When he looked at the card he drew, he looked at the Monsters on Yuto's Field. "I activate Magic Card: Galaxy-Eyes Sphere! I banish two Cipher Monsters with same Level from Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Graveyard with its Effect negated!"

Kaito brought back Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. It roared together with Neo Galax-Eyes Cipher Dragon the moment it appeared on the Field.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Drumming Kong with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito's normal Galaxy-Eyes shot its blue blast towards the gorilla-like Monster who began to panick as the attack came to him.

Yuto jumped to the floating boards and activated an Action Card. "Action Magic: Quick Guard! I change Drumming Kong into Defense Position!" Thanks to the Action Card, even though Drmming Kong was destroyed, Yuto didn't take any battle damage since it was in Defense Position.

"You're also like Shun. Becoming weak, depending on the power of an outsider." Kaito said sharply.

"And I will say this as well, Yuya is not an outsider! He is a comrade that I trust! A comrade that will never betray those who trusts him! So I will also trust this weapon that Lancers is using!"

"You'll never shut up about it aren't you? Not you, not Shun. I have enough. Next I attack with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! I attack Enlightenment Paladin!" Kaito attacked his next target.

Yuto tried to get an Action Card again, but when he realized he won't make it, he had no choice but to activate his Trap Card. "I activate Trap Card: Pendulum Coin Swap! I negate battle damage by destroying all Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, and then draw two cards!"

Yuto destroyed Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician from the Pendulum Zone. After the damage calculation as Enlightenment Paladin was destroyed, Yuto drew two cards from the Deck.

Kaito bit his lip by Yuto's struggle. His patience was really being tested now. "You all said about comrades and working together, but then look at the result, even if we worked together many of us have been carded. Many who had witnessed more and more of their comrades fallen into Academia's hands lost their will to fight and fell into despair."

Yuto closed his eyes, remembering the comrades he have lost and how everyone including himself felt when the lost them. "…You're right. But…can't we be there for you, when things are at their worst, just like now?"

"?!" Kaito flinched at the question.

Shun, Sayaka, and Allen stared hard at Yuto, and then to Kaito. Yuto's words etched deep in their hearts. He was right. They were still able to continue to fight because they have each other. When Ruri was kidnapped right in front of her, Sayaka has always been afraid, but Allen and Kaito, before the latter left, were there supporting her and she could open up to them. Shun, when he lost his sister, when he lost Ruri, he couldn't think of anything but to get her back by any means necessary even if it means hurting people around him. But then he met Crow, Lancers, new comrades who reminded him important things that he had forgotten. Because they were there, they haven't fallen into despair.

"Yuto…" Tears fell from Sayaka's eyes.

"They fell into despair because they were wallowing too much in their sadness and didn't lean to anybody. They forgot about the feeling of those who have been carded…and those who are still alive… Kaito, you should've known. You're not the only one who is sufferring. All of use do… But pushing away your suffering by defeating those who we hates won't solve the problem."

Yuto held a tear that he felt about to form in his eye. His memories of the times he spent with his friends flashed in his mind. He couldn't stop from remembering them. When he lost them, it was indeed painful because how precious they were to him. Forgetting them or stop caring seemed to be the easiest way to get rid of that pain. But forgetting that pain, forgetting that suffering will also means forgetting the precious feelings and memories he has of them. He didn't want to lose that. That's why, he will keep fighting for their sake.

Strengthening his heart, Yuto drew a card, starting his Turn again. "I activate Rank-Up Magic Phantom Knights Launch! I target 1 Xyz Monster I control and use it as Material to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher!" Dark Rebellion is enveloped in a purple energy.

"From the depth of purgatory, dedicate to the restless soul with the song of revolution. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up, Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" The evolved form of Dark Rebellion appeared on the Field.

"A Rank-Up Dark Rebellion?!" Shun exclaimed. This was the first time he saw it.

"Kaito, the times I spent with you, Ruri, and everyone are irreplacable. Each moment of it is precious to me. No matter how painful in losing them, I don't want to act as if those feelings were never there. I have lost Ruri and many comrades already, so I don't want to lose you too now…"

Yuto raised his hand to Dark Requiem and then clenched his fist as the two Overlay Units around its body were detached.

"With Phantom Hole's Effect, I make all of your Monsters' Ranks treated as Levels! And then I activate Dark Requiem's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Unit, I make both of your dragons' ATK 0 and their original ATKs are added to Dark Requiem! Requiem Salvation!"

A foggy purplish black tentacles appeared from the two big purple orbs on Dark Requiem's wings, binding both Galaxy-Eyes and Neo Galaxy-Eyes and then absorbed all of their ATKs until they were nothing. The black dragon's ATK was then significantly increased (Dark Requiem ATK: 3000 = 10500).

"A 10500 ATK?!" Serena exclaimed, astonished.

"I have sworn that until Academia is defeated, until I return the smiles of people of Heartland, until I get Ruri back, I will continue to fight with my Monsters. The feelings of our fallen comrades that I'm carring, I won't let them to be wasted!"

Yuto raised his right arm to Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. As if responding to Yuto's feeling, Dark Requiem roared, echoing throughout the whole area before flying high. Its wings became similar to that of stained glass that usually found in church. When they looked at the dragon, it felt so bright. It was as if the dragon was offering a repose.

"Battle! I attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Requiem Disaster Disobey!"

Dark Requiem flew down at full speed, its sharp claw pointing at Neo Galaxy-Eyes. Kaito has nothing in his hand. The face-up cards he have were also useless against Dark Requiem's ATK. Kaito could only stood in silent as the purple black dragon's fangs piercing Neo Galaxy-Eyes' body, depleting all of his LP.

 **KAITO LP: 1350 = 0**

Kaito fell on his back as the Action Field was dispersed. He didn't suffer any bad injuries, but his body for some reason felt a bit heavy. But what bothered him the most was this uncomfortable feelings creeping in his chest. He sat up while still looking down, ignoring the hand extended by Yuya who regained control of his body.

Yuya kneeled down and started to speak to the seemingly dejected Xyz user. "Kaito… To lose people you had such a strong bond with is agony. But you don't need to suffer alone. You have people who cares this much about you. Isn't that the whole point of forming such bonds from the very beginning?"

Everyone, particularly Shun, Sayaka, and Allen, walked closer to Kaito, waiting for him to say something while hoping that their friend has finally opened up his heart again. Even if just a little bit. However, Kaito didn't say anything. He looked away as if refusing to face them and was deep in thought.

"…Ridiculous…"

Kaito finally responded, rejecting Yuya's hand and stood up on his own. He turned his back on them and walked away, and none of them stopped him. Because they knew that Kaito still need more time. He need to get his feeling straight.

But they believed the time will come. The time for the Kaito they knew return to their side.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Sayaka goes out to look for Kaito, but instead encounter Edo Phoenix, the Commander-in-Chief of Academia in Xyz Dimension who holds grudge against Yusho. Yuya arrived in time to protect Sayaka and engage Edo in a Duel to find out about his father.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **MOONLIGHT FORCE**_ **:** When a Moonlight Monster you control is targeted by a card Effect, you can negate that Effect until End Phase and Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from your Deck.

 _ **MOONLIGHT LEOPARD**_ **:** When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent's Monster cannot attack any Moonlight Monster you control except this card. When this card is destroyed by Battle or card Effect, you can activate a Magic or Trap Card from your hand right at that moment.

 _ **CIPHER CONTINUUM**_ **:** When a destruction of a Cipher Monster that you control is negated, you can inflict half of its ATK as damage directly to my opponent.

 _ **CIPHER MIRAGE**_ **:** Once per Turn, when a Cipher Monster that you control is destroyed, you can negate any Effect damage.

 _ **GALAXY RINGS**_ **:** When you control exactly 1 Cipher Monster and it's attacked, you can negate its destruction and halve the battle damage.

 _ **GALAXY-EYES SPHERE**_ **:** Banish two Cipher Monsters with same Level from Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from your Graveyard with its Effect negated.

 _ **PENDULUM COIN SWAP**_ **:** When your Monster is attacked, you can destroy all Monters in Pendulum Zone and then negated the battle damage.

 _ **PHANTOM HOLE:**_ 1.) Once per Turn, you can make the Ranks of all of your opponent's Xyz Monsters treated as Level until the End Phase. 2.) When your attack is negated during Battle Phase, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card your opponent controls.

* * *

 **Yuya's Deck suddenly changed into Yuto's with a reason that didn't really make any sense in episode 124 doesn't sit well with us. So we made Yuto have a backup deck and Yuya took it in this chapter. That way, Yuya and Yuto can switch decks whenever they want to or forming their deck together.**

 **We originally planned for the Yuto vs Kaito Duel to end with a Draw, but after considering Yuto's winning record…we decide to make Yuto the victor in this chapter. The poor guy deserved it.**

 **Please give a review~**


	14. Academia's Commander-in-Chief

**Thank you to** _ **Future Playmaker, StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, Uchiha247, Ryujomaru15, dvdryms, SSJGamerYT, HelenTheMoon,**_ **and** _ **Playerhood18**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update. Yesterday I went outside due to family matter, so I couldn't finish the chapter.**

 **I hope all of you will like this chapter~**

* * *

 **ACADEMIA BASE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"Where is he?!" A man shouted while walking back and forth and looking at his pocket watch.

He was a short, thin man with red-brown hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes with the bottom eyelashes styled into triangles, stylized eyebrows, and dimpled cheeks. He was wearing a navy blue coat with a yellow lining over a red waistcoat and a high-collared black shirt done up with twin columns of brass buttons, in addition to white pants and grey shoes with black soles. The forearms of his coat appear to be padded and are patterned with yellow lines. He also has thick grey pads of cloth over each shoulder with yellow diamonds on the front that have yellow lines extending from their upper tips.

"Our completion for ARC Area Project has been late from my calcution!" The man said in furstration, much to the irritation of the Academia members who were handling the huge monitor in the room.

"At a time like this, where has the Commander-in-Chief gone to?! What kind of leader leaving his post like this?!" The man said as he looked at the empty throne.

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Sayaka was handing a soup, but her thought was flying elsewhere. Ever since the Duel between Kaito against Shun, Serena, Yuya, and Yuto, she couldn't stop thinking about Kaito and Ruri. She could've interfere, but in the end she could only watched because of her cowardice. As the result, not only she lost her two close friends, this regret kept haunting her.

Not only Shun and Yuto who were from different branch, even Yuya and Serena who were not long with them tried to reach out to Kaito. She had known Kaito longer than them but yet she always made excuses to cover her own fear.

" _Shun…Yuto…and even Serena and Yuya were trying their best to reach out Kaito! On the other hand I can't do anything even though Kaito is a precious friend…!"_

She still has difficulty in facing her own problem. The strong proof was the way she was behaving towards Serena. She was still afraid to face Serena because whenever she saw her face, it would reminded her of that day when Ruri was kidnapped right in front of her. While it did bother her a bit after knowing Serena was a former Academia member, Serena's attempt to try to help Kaito the other day was enough to convince her that the girl has truly repented and was a good person at heart.

" _I still comparing her to Ruri… I'm really the worst…"_ Sayaka sighed, scolding herself.

"I'll do it in your place."

Sayaka nearly dropped the whole soup when she accidently slipped it from her hand after being surprised by Serena who was already beside her before she realized. Speak of the Devil.

"S-Serena!" Sayaka exclaimed while clutching her chest. She thought she got a heart attack.

"You're thinking about something else, right? It won't do any good if you work while thinking about something else especially when it troubles you that much." Serena told the becspectacled girl as she took the ladle from Sayaka's hand.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sayaka stared down.

"You need to stop doing that…" Serena muttered.

"Eh?" Sayaka tilted her head a bit in question.

"I don't exactly know what is troubling you so much, but whatever it is, you need to stop thinking too much about it and do something." Serena told Sayaka as she began to distribute the soup.

"But I…I'm not as strong as everyone… Because of that I can't…" Sayaka replied weakly.

"Regretting what you couldn't do doesn't make you a liability, but doing nothing does. If you made a mistake, then learn from it and make sure you'll never repeat it." Serena shot back without looking at Sayaka.

"I…"

"Right now we're at a battlefield, right? Then you must not falter, find your resolve. Because while you're thinking too much about it, a comrade out there may have lost their lives…" Serena frowned as she remembered what happened in Synchro Dimension.

Serena wondered if she was being too hard. But she just couldn't stand it with the way Sayaka was looking at her. If Sayaka looked at her that way because of her previous affiliation with Academia then she could understand, but Ruri was a different matter. The glasses girl need to get a hold of herself soon or else it would be bad for her.

Sayaka left, pondering about what Serena has told her. While it didn't feel pleasant when listening to it, she appreciated that Serena was only trying to help her. And what Serena said was true. Anything could happen in battlefield without her knowing or before she realized it…

Sayaka stopped her track. She closed her eyes thight and then slapped her own cheeks before opening her eyes. This wasn't the time for her to wallow in self-pity. It was just as Serena has said. Nothing would change if she only thinking about it. She need to take action. Everyone was trying their best, so she should do the same as well.

All of a sudden, Sayaka rushed outside, catching everyone's attention, who saw her. Allen, Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Serena quickly left their post to see what was happening. When being informed that Sayaka has rushed outside, almost all of them went into panic mode.

"Where is she going?!" Yuya wondered out loud, worried.

"It's dangerous for her to be alone, we have to find her quick! Let's split up!" Shun suggested.

"No need. I'll go look for her!" Allen said, going using his roller boots.

"Wait a minute, it's dangerous to look alone! We'll help too!" Yuya halted Allen.

"Shut up. Yuto maybe inside you, but I will never accept you, who is the son of that coward Yusho Sakaki, as a comrade!" Allen said bitterly towards Yuya, something that taken aback the latter and he could only watched as Allen left.

Seeing the dejected look Yuya made, Serena narrowed her eyes towards where Allen was going and tightened her fists. They were definitely going to have a talk once all of them came back.

"Let's go. We'll split up to look for Sayaka. If you find anything, give a call." Shun instructed, temporarily taking the lead.

Ignoring Sawatari's objection of Shun taking the lead, they departed to look for Sayaka.

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

" _Please wait, everyone! I will bring back Kaito for sure!"_ Sayaka resolved. She has decided. She won't run away anymore. The first destination that came into her mind was to go to the place where his family got carded. She has heard that several of their comrades who were on the lookout thought saw him there often.

"What are you doing here?"

Sayaka stopped her track when she saw a man in grey cloak standing at the high floor af a ruined building.

"No, I'm just…" Sayaka trailed off, wary of the man.

The man then noticed the purple Duel Disk on her left arm. He instantly narrowed his eyes and jumped down, alerting Sayaka even more.

"You're…a member of Resistance?" The man asked.

"Yes…" Sayaka stepped back a bit when the man questioned her.

"So, there are still many of them who survived…" The man muttered.

"Sayaka!" Allen arrived and quickly stood protectively in front of Sayaka, glaring at the cloaked man. "Who are you?! I won't let you harm Sayaka!"

"Another one came, huh." The man revealed and activated his Duel Disk, which was similar to all Duel Disks the Academia Duelists were wearing. "Anyone who get in the way of Academia must be annihilated!"

"That Duel Disk! You really are Academia!" Allen prepared his Duel Disk as well. "Sayaka, leave this to me! You return to the hideout!"

Sayaka looked at Allen in surprise. She bit her lip. Instead of doing as what Allen said, Sayaka stood in front of him and activated her Duel Disk as well. "I've decided that I won't run away anymore! I'll fight too!"

"Sayaka, you're serious?!" Allen questioned, shocked.

"Fine by me. Both of you, come to me at once. I'm alone will be enough to deal with you two!" The man provoked.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll got first! From my hand, I Summon Ruffian Limited Express Battrain (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Allen Normal Summoned a red-colored train-like Monster.

"I activate Battrain's Effect! I can deal 500 damage to my opponent in exchange I can't attack this Turn!" Allen inflicted the Academia Duelist 500 damage before ending his Turn.

 **UNKNOWN LP: 4000 = 3500**

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Destiny HERO – Decisionguy (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) and Destiny HERO – Drillguy (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) in my hand! Two heroes who pierce through the bedrock of destiny! Now become one and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" The Academia Duelist Fusion Summoned a Warrior-Type Monster with a red alphabet 'D' on its face.

"I activate Dystopiaguy's Effect! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can inflict a damage equal to one of the Fusion Materials' ATK! Squeeze Palm!" The Duelist dealt Decisionguy's ATK as damage to Allen.

 **ALLEN LP: 4000 = 2400**

"Battle! I attack Ruffian Limited Express Battrain with Dystopiaguy!" The Academia Duelist declared his Battle Phase, pointing at Battrain as his target.

"I activate Construction Train Signal Red's Effect (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 3) from my hand! When my opponent's Monster declares an attack I can Special Summon this Monster and direct my opponent's Monster's attack to this card! This card cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Allen Special Summoned in Defense Position another red-colored train-like Monster, but the color was more towards orange.

Dystopiaguy's ATK shifted from Battrain to Signal Red, punching it. But due to the train Monster's Effect, it cannot be destroyed by Battle. And since it was Summoned in Defense Position, Allen didn't receive battle damage.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." The Academia Duelist concluded his first Turn.

Sayaka prepared to draw. It's finally her Turn. _"I will become strong from now on. I will protect my friends and comrades!"_

"My Turn! I Summon Little Fairy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Sayaka Summoned an unruly haired fairy-like Monster holding a star staf.

"I activate Little Fairy's Effect! By sending 1 card to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka increased Little Fairy's Level from 3 to 4 by sending Dancing Fairy card to the Graveyard.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fairy Powder! I can change the Type of a Monster on Field into Angel-Type and increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka targeted Signal Red, changing its Type to Angel and its Level form 3 to 4.

" _Allen, let me borrow your strength."_ Sayaka wordlessly told Allen, looking at him. Knowing what she was going to do, Allen nodded at her, getting his approval.

"Fairy Powder allow me to use a Monster that has been targeted by its Effect as Xyz Material! I Overlay Little Fairy and Signal Red! An Angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1500 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Sayaka Xyz Summoned a cheerleader fairy-like Monster.

"As Red Signal was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon of a Angel-Type monster, the other effect of Fairy Powder increase Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK by 500 and Fairy Cheer Girl cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Sayaka increased Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK from 1900 to 2400.

"And then I activate a Quick-Play Spell: Fairy Glitter! When I Xyz Summoned a Fairy Xyz Monster, I can increase its ATK by 900!" Sayaka increased Cheer Girl's ATK again to 3300.

"Battle! I attack Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy with Fairy Cheer Girl!" Sayaka declared Battle Phase.

"Continuous Trap Card: D-Wind Blast! When I control exactly 1 Destiny HERO Monster, I can negate destruction by Battle and inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" The Academia Duelist countered, though he still took damage. Fairy Cheer Girl delivered a punch, which was easily blocked by Dystopiaguy. Thanks to the Continuous Trap Card, it was not destroyed.

 **UNKNOWN LP: 3500 = 3000**

 **SAYAKA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can draw 1 card!" Sayaka drew a card from her deck. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

"My Turn! I Summon Strong-Arm Limited Express – Troco Roco (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Allen Summoned a trolley train-like Monster.

"I Overlay Battrain and Troco Roco! My impregnable iron fortress! Make the earth tremble and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Allen Xyz Summoned a wolf train-like Monster.

"Because Troco Roco was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Monster, Iron Wolf gains 800 ATK!" Allen increased Iron Wolf's ATK from 2200 to 3000.

"I activate Iron Wolf's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make a Machine-Type Monster I control attack directly this Turn! Battle! I attack directly with Iron Wolf!" Allen enabled Iron Wolf to attack the Academia Duelist directly.

"It's pointless!" The Academia Duelist exclaimed.

"What?" Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Continuous Trap Card: Demise Urban! Once per Turn, when my opponent attacks, I can increase a Destiny HERO Monster that I control and its ATK is increased by 100!" The Academia Duelist increased Dystopiaguy's ATK to 2900.

"I activate Dystopiaguy's Effect! When it's ATK changed, I can destroy 1 Monster my opponent controls! I destroy your Iron Wolf! Noble Justice!"

Dystopiaguy opened a small black hole from its stomach, absorbing the incoming Iron Wolf, destroying it. Allen was taken aback. His Monster was destroyed just like that. Without any choice, the boy reluctantly ended his Turn.

"I'm sorry Sayaka. Even though we were so close…!" Allen looked down, feeling ashamed.

"D-Don't give up Allen! It's okay! You can still continue! On our next Turn–"

"There will be no next Turn for both of you!" The Academia Duelist interjected Sayaka's encouragement for Allen.

"My Turn! I attack directly with Dystopiaguy!" The Academia Duelist pointed at Allen who has no Monster nor Reverse Card on his Field.

"I won't let you! I activate Trap Card: Fairy Rail! During damage step if a player would take battle damage, I can detach an Xyz Material from Monster I control and increase an Angel Monster's ATK that I control equal to the battle damage that the player would have take, and that battle damage became 0!" Sayaka reduced Allen's battle damage to 0 and at the same increased Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK from 2400 to 5200. Following this Effect, Fairy Cheer Girl's wings was shining brightly, showing her power up.

" _Allen always protect me. This time, I will protect him at any cost!"_ Sayaka thought, strengthening her determination.

"If you think you've survived from my attack, you're wrong. I already told you there will be no next Turn for both of you!" The Academia Duelist declared as he showed them the card in his hand that he picked.

"I activate Trap Card: D-Devil Dance! When my opponent activate a Trap or Magic Card that reduce my Monster's battle damage to 0, I can activate this card from my hand to increase 1 Destiny HERO Monster's ATK that I control to gain ATK equal to 1 Monster on my opponent's Field!" The Academia Duelist increased Dystopiaguy's ATK by Fairy Cheer Girl's Effect, increasing the Fusion Monster's ATK from 2800 to 800.

"An ATK of 8000?!" Allen exclaimed.

"But Dystopiaguy already attacked this Turn!" Sayaka reminded.

"D-Devil Dance allows a Destiny HERO Monster that I control to attack as many times as the Destiny HERO card in my Cemetery is banished! I banished Decisionguy and Drillguy from my Cemetery, so I can attack two more times!" The Academia Duelist revealed.

"T-two more times?!" Allen and Sayaka were shocked. With Dystopiaguy's ATK has been increased so significantly, they will…

"Battle! I attack with Dystopiaguy! This is the end for both of you!"

Dystopiaguy created two black aura spheres that resembled a blackhole. It then shot the two sphere towards Allen and Sayaka in full speed. Both Allen and Sayaka could only stood still on their place, staring wide eyed as the attack hit them, depleting all of their LPs.

 **ALLEN LP: 2400 = 0**

 **SAYAKA LP: 3200 = 0**

Allen and Sayaka were lying injured on the ground, nearly unable to move an inch. They were covered in gushes and bruises. They felt pain throughout their bodies. It felt almost unbearable, but Allen forced himself to stand as the Academia Duelist walked closer to them. He stood bravely in front of Sayaka, shielding her.

"Sayaka…run…! Now…!" Allen said while struggling to stand.

"No! Allen!" Sayaka tried to stand as well, but her tolerance for pain was weaker than Allen.

"I praise your bravery. But this is the end for you." The Academia Duelist said to Allen, hovering him.

The Academia Duelist pressed the button on his Duel Disk screen. Purple light covered Allen's body. When the light disappeared, much to Sayaka's horror, Allen's card was lying on the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the card.

"It's your Turn, now." The Academia Duelist told Sayaka who was still lying on the ground, unable to move from the shock.

Sayaka closed her eyes, ready to be turned into card as well as she continued to cry, a new guilt overwhelming her heart once more. _"Kaito…Shun…Ruri…Allen…! I'm sorry…! In the end, I'm so useless…!"_

"STOP!"

Sayaka opened her eyes again when she heard the familiar voice. She looked up to see Yuya covered her body with his own as the Academia Duelist was pressing the button. Sayaka wanted to tell Yuya to move away and leave her, but her voice won't came out. She was too shocked, and it was already too late. Their bodies were enveloped in purple light.

"Fool. If you're not in such a hurry, you wouldn't have–" The Academia Duelist mocked Yuya who was protecting Sayaka, but when the purple light disipated, Yuya and Sayaka were still pretty much alive, or to be precise, not carded.

"What…?!" The Academia Duelist couldn't believe his eyes and tried again, but it was the same. They were not turned into cards.

"How can this be?!" The Academia Duelist wondered out loud. _"A Malfunction? No, it can't be! There is nothing wrong with the Duel Disk! It was doing just fine when I carded the boy!"_

Yuya, Yuto, and Sayaka were also equally confused when they were not carded. Yuya moved away from Sayaka and looked at his hands to make sure of himself. And right, he was okay. He wasn't carded. He was still himself. He was so shocked that he didn't notice his pendant was shining dimly.

"We're not carded…?" Yuya uttered, astonished.

Sayaka blinked several times, still surprised. But when she saw Allen's card on the ground, she snapped out from her surprise and immediately took Allen's card before the Academia Duelist can take it with him. Card or not carded, she won't hand over Allen to Academia!

"You…who are you?! What are you?!" The Academia Duelist questioned Yuya.

Seeing Allen's card in Sayaka's hand, Yuya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He stood up, glaring at the Academia Duelist responsible in front of him and activated his Duel Disk. There was no way he was going to let him get away after what he has done!

"I'm a member of Lancers! Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya answered.

"Sakaki?! You…do you have any connection with Yusho Sakaki?" The Academia Duelist asked again, venom evident in his tone.

"You know my Dad?!" Yuya was surprised.

"Yeah…there's no way I wil ever forget…! That guy…!" The Academia Duelist said bitterly. He took off his hood, revealing his short grey hair and blue eyes.

"I am Academia's Commander-in-Chief of expedition of Xyz Dimension, Edo Phoenix." The Academia Duelist finally introduced himself.

"The Commander-in-Chief?!" Yuya exclaimed.

" _Then this guy is the one who is leading the invasion!"_ Yuto glared hatefully at Edo.

"Perfect timing. If you're really Yusho Sakaki's son, then I will use you as a bait to lure him out!" Edo activated his Duel Disk again.

"Wait! You fought with my father? When? Where?" Yuya asked, desperate to know.

"It has nothing to do with you." Edo quickly replied.

"Tell me! What happened to my father?!" Yuya asked again.

"No more talking!"

Flinching at Edo's demanding tone and realized Edo won't tell him anything, Yuya has no choice but to Duel him now and ask questions later. Regardless the man knows his father or not, Yuya and Yuto has no intention to just run away with Sayaka without defeating him after what he has done to Allen.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! With Scale 2 Timesword Magician and Scale 6 Entermate Extra Shooter, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaenously Summon Level 3 to 5 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Yuya Summoned three Monsters to his Field: Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), Entermate Big Bite Turtle (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 3), and Synthesis Magician (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4 / PS: 8) in Attack Position.

"This is Pendulum Summon… And Entermate…" Edo muttered as he saw Yuya's Pendulum Summoning.

"And then, from my hand, I Summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuya Normal Summoned Tuning Magician. Due to its Effect, Yuya's LP was decreased by 400 while Edo was increased by the same amount.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

 **EDO LP: 4000 = 4400**

"I Tune Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Big Turtle with Tuning Magician! Hero's sword that set forth unyielding light. Now and here, awaken along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Magical Swordsman on Enlightenment! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Synchro Summoned Enlightenment Paladin.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded while carefully eyeing Edo. "Unless he Summon a Monster with higher attack, he can't attack on the next Turn…"

" _Your opponent is Academia. Be careful."_ Yuto reminded Yuya.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to know about Dad, so I will speak with him through Duel!" Yuya replied.

"Using Entermate proves that you really are Yusho Sakaki's son. Then I will go all out and defeat you!" Edo resolved.

"My Turn! I Summon Destiny HERO – Drillguy (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Edo Summoned a brown-warrior like Monster with drill as his right hand.

"As I Normal Summoned Destiny HERO Monster, I activate Magic Card: D-Pressure, allowing me to Special Summon Destiny HERO Monster from my hand with ATK equal or less than Drillguy! Come on! Another one!" Edo Summoned another Drillguy.

"Battle! I attack Synthesis Magician with Destiny HERO – Drillguy!" Edo declared attack, pointing at Synthesis Magician. Drillguy stabbed right through Synthesis Magician's body, destroying the Magician.

 **YUYA LP: 3600 = 3100**

"And then I attack Enlightenment Paladin with the other Drillguy!" Edo declared his second attack.

"But Yuya's Enlightenmnet Paladin has higher ATK!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: D-Unison! When I have two Destiny HERO Monsters with the same Level on the Field and one of them is battling, I can increase that Monster's ATK equal to the Destiny HERO that is not battling!" Edo increased the attacking Drillguy's ATK from 1600 to 3200.

"Drillguy, go fight!"

The second Drillguy clashed its drill against Enligthenment Paladin's swords. While they were doing so, Yuya jumped to the left side and grabbed an Action Card, activating it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction and halve the battle damage!" Yuya covered himself as the gust from attack came.

 **YUYA LP: 3100 = 2750**

"Hmph. I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Edo concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Cost of Pendulum! I destroy both Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and then Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Entermate Cheermole (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2 / PS: 5)." Yuya Summoned a deep pink-colored cheerleading mole-like Monster to his Field.

"I Tune Entermate Cheermole with Enlightenment Paladin!" Entermate Cheermole turned into two orbs of green light that surrounded Enlightenment Paladin as the paladin's form began to change when it was being covered by green light.

"A Synchro Summon without Tuner?!" Edo was surprised.

"From the peaceful depths of time. Release the light throughout the wide world, revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Yuya Synchro Summoned his strongest Magician-Type Monster to the Field.

"And then from my hand, I activate Magic Card: Smile World!" Yuya then activated the Magic Card given by his mother, filling the Field with various colorful smiling icons.

"What?!" Edo widened his eyes at the card.

"This is Yusho-sensei's card!" Sayaka commented while looking at the floating smiling icons.

"All Monsters on the Field will have their ATKs increase by 100!" Yuya increased all Monsters' ATK present on the Field by 100.

Edo tightened his fists even more, his anger intensified. "Smile world…!"

"Battle! I attack Destiny HERO – Drillguy with Nirvana High Paladin! Truth Sukhavati" Yuya declared his Battle Phase. Nirvana High Paladin slashed its sword to Drillguy, destroying it.

 **EDO LP: 4000 = 2400**

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Reverse Card: Destiny Reborn! When I control 2 Destiny HERO Monsters and one them is sent to Cemetery, I can Release the other Monster and Fuse them!" The two Drillguys entered the Fusion vortex as Edo declared.

" _It's coming, Yuya!"_ Yuto alerted Yuya.

"Two heroes who pierce through the bedrock of destiny! Now become one and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Edo Summoned his ace Monster.

"When Dystopiaguy is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage equal to the ATKs of one of the Monsters used as its Material! Squeeze Palm!" Dystopiaguy sent a shot from its right hand towards Yuya whow as trying to avoid it with Action Card, but the attack got him first before he could reach an Action Card.

 **YUYA LP: 2950 = 1150**

"Yuya!" Sayaka shouted worriedly at the Pendulum user.

" _He is seriously going to beat you and you still want to speak with him? He also carded Allen and many of my comrades!"_ Yuto questioned his look-alike.

"But he knows Dad! If I don't speak with him now maybe there will be no next chance for me to find out about Dad!" Yuya said firmly as he stood from the attack. While he was angry at Edo for carding Allen, he also wanted to know where his father went. After three years he finally found a clue about his father's whereabout.

" _He hates Yusho Sakaki! That means even your father can't make him smile!"_ Yuto pointed out, silencing Yuya.

" _After coming back to Heartland and seeing this destruction again…I've been thinking about our ideal. Bring smile with Duel, that can only be done after Academia is defeated!"_

"Yuto" Yuya struggled as Yuto forcefully took control. Possessing Yuya's body, Yuya's red eyes glowed purple before it turned into Yuto's grey eyes.

"With Scale 3 Entermate Seal Eel and Scale 5 Entermate Chain Giraffe, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simulatenously Summon Level 4 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuto Summoned 2 Monsters: From his hand, Entermate Helpprincess (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) and from Extra Deck Synthesis Magician.

"I Overlay Entermate Help Princess and Synthesis Magician! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto Summoned his ace Monster.

"I activate Seal Eel's Pendulum Effect! I can negate the Effect of my opponent's Monster until the end of Turn and gain LP equal to the total damage I took!" Yuto sealed Dystopiaguy's Effect and recovered his LP.

 **YUYA/YUTO LP: 1150 = 2950**

"Now, I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching Overlay Units I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and add that ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto decreased Dystopiaguy's ATK from 2800 to 700 while increased Dark Rebellion form 2400 to 4600.

"Battle! I attack Dystopiaguy with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared attack, Dark Rebellion flew forward with its fangs pointing at Dystopiaguy.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: D-Blood Pact! I banished the Fusion Materials used for Dystopia's Summoning and negate destruction by battle! The damage I took will also be halved!"

Dark Rebellion's fangs were blocked by Dystopiaguy, causing the Fusion Monster to be thrown back while Edo crashed into the wall behind him from the shockwave.

 **EDO LP: 2400 = 450**

"I'm not done yet! Nirvana High Paladin, attack Dystopiaguy!" Yuto attacked again with the Synchro Pendulum Monster.

"I open a Trap Card: D-Negation! When a Destiny HERO Monster that I control is being attacked while my LP is below 500, I can negate that attack and destroy the attacking Monster instead!" A barrier was formed around Dystopiaguy before it turned into lightning that destroyed the paladin.

"Nirvana High Paladin was destroyed!" Sayaka's grip on Allen's card tightened as her worry grew.

"…I end my Turn…" Yuto ended his Turn. As the result, Dark Rebellion's ATK returned to normal. Yuto also returned the control to Yuya who winced from the after effect of the possession.

"Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz…I didn't expect for Yusho Sakaki's son to use multiple Summoning Methods. Since he said he came from another dimension. But I don't care about that. If you are Yusho Sakaki's son, then I must defeat you!" Edo's eyes sharpened as he drew a card.

"My Turn! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Dystopiaguy!" Edo attacked the dragon wit his ace Monster that easily destroyed the dark purple dragon.

 **YUYA LP: 2950 = 2550**

"I activate Pendulum Chain Giraffe's Effect! When a Monster that I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon that Monster!" The giraffe-like Monster in Pendulum Zone extended its chain, pulling back Dark Rebellion from the Graveyard.

"As long as you use Xyz Monster, you cannot beat me." Edo told Yuya, confusing the boy.

"I open a Trap Card: HERO Counter! When my opponent Special Summon a Monster through card Effects, Destiny HERO Monster that I control can attack twice and its ATK is increased by 1000!" Edo attacked Dark Rebellion again with Dystopiaguy.

"Dark Rebellion that was Summoned through Chain Giraffe's Effect cannot be destroyed!" A rainbow barrier protected Yuya and Dark Rebellion form being destroyed, but Yuya still took damage.

 **YUYA LP: 2550 = 1250**

"So persistent, but I'm not done yet! I activate Continuous Magic Card: D-Death Match! At the end of each of out Turns this card compares the total Levels of our Monsters, and if I have higher total, one D HERO I control has its ATK increased equal to the difference in Levels times 100!" Edo revealed.

"The total of their Levels?!" Yuya exclaimed.

" _Xyz Monster do not have Levels!"_ Yuto realized Edo's plan.

"That's right, so the answer is clear. My Dystopiaguy has 8 while your Dark Rebellion has none. So the difference is 800! Dystopiaguy's ATK is incresed by 800!"

"And now, I activate Dysotopiaguy's Effect! When its ATK is changed, I can destroy one card on the Field! I destroy your annoying Entermate Eel Seal! Noble Justice!" Seal Eel was absorbed form its Pendulum Zone into the black hole on Dystopiaguy's stomach.

"With this you cannot negate Dystopiaguy's Effects! Next, you will take damage the same amount that Dystopiaguy's ATK was increased by D-Deathmatch!" Edo inflicted another damage to Yuya.

 **YUYA LP: 1250 = 450**

"You will take damage during each End Phase from D-Deathmatch's Effect. It's only a matter of time before you lose!" Edo said sarcastically, confident of his victory.

" _Unforgivable. Just like this, he attacked my comrades…! He must've defeated other members of Resistance!"_ Yuto's anger intensified as he was thinking of Edo's tactic had defeated many of his comrades.

"Yuto!" Yuya grew worried as he felt Yuto's anger.

" _I now regret that I ever went to Standard Dimension! If I hadn't left, I could have protected my Kaito's family and many of my comrades!"_ Unable to contain his anger, Yuto once again forcefully possessing Yuya's body.

"Stop! Don't, Yuto!" Yuya's plea fell on deaf ears. His body was taken over again once more by the furious Xyz user.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Rank-Up Magic Phantom Knights Launch! Using this card and Dark Rebellion as Xyz Material, I Xyz Summon a Monster 1 Rank higher!" Yuto activated the Magic Card he just drew.

"From the depths of purgatory, cry forth your song of rebellion! Let it echo through eternity and rise now! Rank-Up: Xyz Change! Descend now! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5/ ORU: 2)!" Yuto evolved Dark Rebellion.

"I activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can make my opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster's ATK 0 and add that ATK to Dark Requiem! Requiem Salvation!" Black tentacles came from Dark Requiem's two huge purple orbs on its wings, binding Dystopiaguy.

"It's useless! When its ATK changed, Dystopiaguy's Effect activated and your dragon will be destroyed!" The black hole from Dystopiaguy's stomach opened again to absorb and destroy the dragon.

"I activate Dark Requiem's other Overlay Unit and activate its Effect! I revive Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my Graveyard and negate Dystopiaguy's Effect!" Yuto Summoned back Dark Rebellion from the Graveyard, negating the Fusion Monster's Effect.

"You negated the Effect and Summoned your dragon?! Damn!" Edo cursed.

"Battle! I attack Dystopiaguy with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! This is the end for you! Requiem Disaster Disobey!"

Dark Requiem flew down with full speed, heading towards Dystopiaguy that was still bound. Edo picked a nearby Action Card, picking Miracle that will negate his Monster's destruction and halved the battle damage, which wasn't enough to survive the incoming attack. With huge reluctance, Edo took a Monster card from his hand.

"I have no choice… I activate Destiny HERO – Dynamiteguy's Effect! From my hand and send it to Cemetery! When I have equal or lower LP than my opponent, I can negate Battle and deal 1000 damage to both players!"

"What?!"

Dynamiteguy's body exploded, destroying both Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon and Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy. The explosion created huge blow of wind that blew Yuya away, sending him to crash to the wall behind Sayaka. Edo, on the other hand, able to prevent himself from being blown away and instead merely kneeled from the impact of the attack.

"Yuya!" Sayaka rushed to Yuya. She was relieved that Yuya didn't suffer any injury like she did, but when she caught a glimpse of more Academia Duelists came, riding a car, she quickly helped Yuya to hide behind a nearby rubble.

"Commander-in-Chief! Are you okay?!" Several Academia Soldiers came out from the car. They quickly approached the place once seeing the explosion.

Sayaka took a peek from behind the rubble as quietly as possible while Yuya was still recovering himself. They made sure to keep quiet until they finally saw the Academia Soldiers all entered the car and retreated, leaving the place. Relieved, Sayaka convinced Yuya to return to their hideout, informing Shun and the others through Duel Disks to return as well.

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Back at the Duel Lodge, once everyone have gathered, Sayaka and Yuya explained everything that had happened. From their meeting with the Commander-in-Chief of Academia Edo Phoenix, Allen being carded, and how Yuya and Sayaka managed to safely sneek back to the base.

"Allen…!" Shun stared wide-eyed as Sayaka showed Allen's card. He punched a nearby wall. "Damn him…! That Commander-in-Chief! How dare he!"

Sayaka broke down in tears. She had held it for too long and finally let it all out. She blamed herself. If only she didn't carelessly went out, then this wouldn't have happened to Allen. She should've thought more carefully. She continuously apologized even though no one blaming her for it. Serena, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka looked down, saddened from losing another comrade. None of them could say anything.

Yuya, on the other hand, continuously looked at Allen's card and then remembered what happened to him and Sayaka. When he covered Sayaka, he ws sure that he was hit by the purple light that should've turned them into cards. But no, they were okay. Edo even tried twice to do it, but it still didn't work. Why? Why it didn't work on them…on him…?

" _Pendulum… cannot swing with malice alone… It's also born from purifying power…"_

Yuya shot his eyes opened as he remembered what Serena has told him two days ago. He looked at his Pendulum Pendant. Again, it suddenly was shining, though not as bright as usual. For some reason, he felt something inside him tried to urge him to do something as the Pendulum was shining brighter. He looked at Allen's card and then back to the pendant.

"Pendulum…swings back and forth… Back and forth… Purifying power…" Yuya muttered, catching everyone's attention.

He walked towards the crying Sayaka and kneeled in front of her. He carefully took Allen's card from Sayaka's hand, confusing the becspectacled girl and everyone.

"Yuya? What are you going to do?" Sayaka asked as Yuya put Allen's card on the floor.

Yuya didn't answer. Instead, he merely extended his hand to Allen's card and then closed his eyes. His thought was black with only his pendulum pendant present. The pendant then slowly moved, creating curves, an arc. Serena's words then repeated in his mind.

"Pendulum is also born from purifying power…" Yuya said as he opened his eyes. At that moment, his Pendulum Pendant was shining so bright, covering Yuya and Allen's card.

When the light slowly disipated, Allen's card was no longer there. Between Yuya and Sayaka was the physical body of Allen, lying on the floor with his eyes close. Everyone opened their mouths and widened their eyes. None of them utter a word and their bodies stilled, afraid a single move will wake them up from what they thought was an illusion or merely a dream.

Allen's eyes slowly opened. He saw a familiar ceiling and then Sayaka and Yuya besides him. He slowly sat up, holding his shoulder that was still hurt from his Duel against the Academia Duelist, wincing in pain. He then blinked when everyone was staring at him with dumbstruck expression on their faces.

"What's wrong? What happened…?" Allen asked, feeling he had missed something. He was further taken aback when Sayaka suddenly cried and hugged him tight, making the boy blushing mad and stiffened.

"Allen! It's really Allen!" Sayak finally cried out, happy and relieved as she continued to hug her friend. Sayaka's cry gave immense relief. Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Serena quickly smiled wide and joined Sayaka, confusing the boy even more who kept asking what was going on.

"He…turned back…" Shun muttered in astonishment. Although relieved, Shun stood on his spot. He glanced at Yuya who was looking at his Pendulum.

" _Yuya…just what kind of power that you possesses?"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Thirst for Carnage –** Leo sent a special backup group to Xyz Dimension to deal with the Lancers. While continue to look for clues of his father's whereabout, Yuya once again meet Kaito and tried to convince him to come back until they are interrupted by the vengeful Kachidoki who has joined Academia and demand a rematch with Yuya. Meanwhile, at the Academia, Yuri was disturbed by vague memories that he didn't know exist.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINCAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **FAIRY GLITTER**_ _:_ When you Xyz Summoned a Fairy Xyz Monster, you can increase its ATK by 900

 _ **D-WIND BLAST**_ _:_ When you control exactly 1 Destiny HERO Monster, you can negate destruction by Battle and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 _ **D-UNISON:**_ When you have two Destiny HERO Monsters with the same Level on the Field and one of them is battling, you can increase that Monster's ATK equal to the Destiny HERO that is not battling

 _ **COST OF PENDULUM:**_ Destroy both Monsters in your Pendulum Zones and then Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from your Deck

 _ **DESTINY REBORN:**_ When you control 2 Destiny HERO Monsters and one them is sent to Graveyard, you can Release the other Monster and Fuse them.

 _ **D-NEGATION**_ _:_ When a Destiny HERO Monster that you control is being attacked while your LP is below 500, you can negate that attack and destroy the attacking Monster instead.

 _ **HERO COUNTER:**_ When your opponent Special Summon a Monster through card Effects, Destiny HERO Monster that you control can attack twice and its ATK is increased by 1000.

 **SOME OF SAYAKA'S CARDS AND EDO'S CARDS' EFFECTS WERE PURPOSELY CHANGED FOR CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **In the anime, everyone were freed from being carded because Edo said that everyone will be reborn once the four dimensions became one. We think it will be better if the Lancers came up with the way to change back the people from being carded. Ray said that Yuya's pendulum pendant was partly created from the purifying power of the En Cards which return all energy into pure existence or such, so why not give Yuya's pendulum pendant a little bit of that power and then it will be clue for the Lancers to return everyone who were carded in the end?**

 **Kaito's change of heart in the anime was too sudden in our opinion, so we decide to give him more interactions with Yuya and Yuto that will slowly convince him from next chapter.**

 **Lastly, the Parasite brainwash poll has ended. From the result…we decided not to spoil it. But if anyone really want to know, you can PM me.**

 **I want to know your thoughts, so please review :D**


	15. Thirst for Carnage

**Thank you to** _ **HelenTheMoon, thetiger39, SSJGamerYT, dvdryms, Ryujomaru15, YuGiOhDuelist59, StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, Fan of Fanfics21,**_ _ **Playerhood18,**_ **and** _ **Big Duels**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

* * *

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu was watching the students' training. This time, Sora was also helping in their training. Being more experienced than all of them and a former top student, Sora gave many useful advices for them. Yusho and Asuka could see the improvement in the students' Dueling thanks to Sora's guidace. This also made Sora getting along well with the students in no time. Yuzu was happy seeing Sora made more new and friends and their improvement. If they kept going like this, soon, they would be strong enough to fight against Academia.

It has been two weeks since she left Maiami City. She was feeling homesick. She missed her father, Yoko, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi. She wanted to go back home…together with Yuya and Yusho. Once they knew what Yusho was trying to do, she was sure that no one will call him a coward again. Everything will be cleared.

"Yuya…I wonder how you're doing right now…" Yuzu wondered. It has been five days since she got separated from him. Just when they were finally reunited after being separated for so long, thet got separated not long after their reunion.

" _Yuya…are you okay? How are everyone in Synchro Dimension? With Roget gone, everything should've become better now in City… They'll eventually come here, right? I'm sure Yuya will be happy once he meet Uncle…"_ Ever since they got separated, Yuzu has been quite worried. Yuya was strong and he has Gongenzaka and the others who supported him, so he should've been okay now. But still…

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" Yusho approached her, noticing the girl was lost in thought.

"Uncle. No, I'm just wondering about Yuya…" Yuzu leaned on the wall behind her.

"You said that Yuya has grown strong enough to unite the whole City of Synchro Dimension, right? And the Lancers are with him. So Yuya is fine." Yusho assured the girl, patting her head.

"Yes. I know. It's just…we've finally met but then not even less than a day we got separated again…" Yuzu closed her eyes as she remembered the warmth that she felt when Yuya hugged her when they finally were reunited. "I'm sorry, compared to me, it must be harder for you, Uncle… You've gone for three years…"

"It's okay. I understand." Yusho smiled at the girl.

Yusho admitted that Yuzu was right. He missed his family very much. That day, when he decided to go to confront Leo, he thought he could finish everything quick. But instead he got transproted to Xyz Dimension. Without any way to go back, he lived there as a teacher, teaching many promising Duelists of his philosophy to bring smiles with Dueling. While he was happy to teach Kaito, Sayaka, Allen, and his other students, he wished to return to his hometown. To be with his family again. He scolded himself for being so hasty in confronting Leo that the consequence of his action didn't even cross his mind. As the result, his family, especially his son, had gone through a lot during his absence.

After hearing everything from Yuzu, he wanted nothing more than embracing his wife and son. He had sworn that once they ended the dimensional war, he will make it up to his family. He will be by their side and won't leave them ever again.

For that purpose, he must confront Leo as quickly as possibly. Yuzu had told him everything of Yuya's involvement in the war as part of Lancers and what he has accomplished. And he was very proud of his son for that. While he has faith in his son able to fight against Academia, he preferred to avoid his son from further fighting. That's why he must confront Leo as fast as he can and persuade him to stop this meaningless war.

" _Leo, why are doing this? What has gotten into you that you taught those children that carding people is justice? Why do you want to conquer the four dimensions?"_ Yusho often wondering about this question ever since Reiji revealed Leo's plan to him.

"Uncle?" Yuzu called him out.

"I'm okay. Sorry." Yusho smiled at Yuzu again to assure her, though Yuzu didn't buy it. But she didn't have the chance to ask Yusho effortlessly changed the subject. "Yuzu, thank you for taking care of Yuya all these times."

"It was nothing, Uncle. Yuya is precious to me too…" Yuzu smiled softly while remembering her times she spent with Yuya.

Yusho chuckled when he saw Yuzu's reddened cheek. "I'm happy that you like Yuya very much, Yuzu."

"N-no! I mean yes, but not like! No, I mean n-not that kind of like! Yuya is… Yuya is…! Umm…! A childhood friend! Like a younger brother!" Yuzu's blush reddened almost like a tomato and she started to stuter, amusing Yusho even more.

 **PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Dennis was at a chamber that more resembling a throne room. Dennis was respectfully facing the man sitting on the throne in front of him. Dennis wasn't alone. There were three other people standing beside him.

First was a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. She was wearing a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She donning gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and a magenta sashes that curve over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. She was also wearing short white shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles and upturned golden toes.

Second was a fair-skinned woman with yellow eyes and long silver hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extended down her back and curls up in a bunch. She was wearing a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that was patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extend past her elbows. She was also wearing a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes.

Lastly was a young man with long purple colored hair that passed his shoulers. He was wearing a Chinese clothes that consisted of red hanfu-like outfit with green ribbon around the collar, a black shash, and black pants. His legs were bandaged until it reached the ankles and he was wearing a pair of black shoes.

All four of them were facing a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes, who was wearing a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of grey boots. He also has a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. His perhaps most noticeable traits were the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head.

"We have received report that Lancers are currently in Xyz Dimension. Deal with them immediately. We must not let them getting in our way to fulfill ARC Area Project." The man said.

"Yes, Professor! You can leave this to us! With me and the Tyler Sisters, Gloria and Grace here, we will take them down with flying colors!" Dennis said in cheerful tone, saluting the Professor, Leo Akaba.

"Eeh~? Do this guy really need to come with us? Me and Gloria are enough to handle the Lancers." Grace said with pouting tone.

"You were defeated by one of them, are you not? Are you sure you can get your revenge?" Gloria questioned Dennis.

"That's rude! That time was different because I'm in the middle of my mission as undercover agent. I can go all out now!" Dennis protested.

"What about him, then? Isn't he from Standard? Can he really be trusted?" Gloria shifted her eyes to the young man beside her younger sister.

"Of course! Kachidoki can do it!" Dennis said in defense, but the said young man didn't react.

"I only have business with Yuya Sakaki. I have to defeat him by any means necessary. Nothing more and nothing less." Kachidoki simply answered.

"We actually received report that said the are still Lancers in Synchro Dimension as well. They most likely split to make form alliance with the remnants of Xyz without leaving Synchro Dimension unsupervised. If you find Serena and Yuzu Hiiragi in Xyz Dimension, report immediately, and I wil send Yuri." Leo commanded.

Hearing Yuzu and Serena's name being mentioned reminded Dennis. Yuzu was in the town in this dimension, so there was no need for Yuri to go to Xyz Dimension. It slipped from his mind because he stupidly let Sora's nonsensical words to bother him.

"Professor, about that, Yuzu is–"

" _I heard you've Duelled together with Yuya before. That doesn't mean anything to you?"_

Dennis suddenly felt his words stuck on his throat when Sora's words, for some reason, came into his mind. Why did he remember it now? It didn't matter to him. As he had said to himself before, everything before was simply out of whim. He just needed to tell the Professor about Yuzu now and a part of their mission will be fulfilled. So why won't the words came out?

"What is it, Dennis?" Leo asked, confused when the boy suddenly went silent.

"…no…My apologies. It's nothing important, Professor…" Dennis finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"All right. You shall go now." Leo dismissed them, prompting the four Duelists to depart.

One their way to the transport device, Dennis covered his half of his face, eyebrows furrowing and a drop of sweat was formed on his face.

" _Why can't I say it…?"_

 **YURI'S QUARTER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuri was lying on his bed, holding his head with both of his hands. His usual violet uniform was left scattered on the floor, leaving him only wearing a pair of black shirt and pants. His face was almost full of sweat and he was panting hard. He growled when another headache attacked as he saw what it seemed to be like a video tape.

This was really frustrating for Yuri. Ever since he returned from Synchro Dimension, he has experienced headaches followed by flashes of images that what felt like memories, which was impossible because there was no way he would have forgotten about it. Whatever this was invading his mind, it always involved a girl. The girl's face was obscured, so he couldn't see her face, but from her hair and the yellow ribbon she always wearing…

"Serena…?" Yuri wondered. _"No. That can't be possible. I would have remember her if I ever met her. And Serena also doesn't know me…"_

Yuri winced again as the images flooded stronger than before. It nearly caused him to fall from his bed. He saw it. This time, he was at one of Academia's gardens. The little girl was sitting on a tree while looking down at Yuri, who was writing something in a note, below the tree.

" _Yuri, come up here! Are you afraid?"_ The girl asked him while swinging her legs.

" _I'm still reading. And if you keep swinging your legs like that while not holding the branch…"_

Not listening to Yuri, the girl kept swinging her legs while her arms behind her head. And just as Yuri thought, she lost her balance, falling from the branch. Good thing Serena didn't climb that high, so she survived with only several bruises and dirt on her face.

"… _you'll fall."_ Yuri finished just as she hit the ground. He chuckled when a leaf stuck on the girl's nose and she wiped it away while pouting at Yuri.

" _Shu-shut up!"_ The girl retorted in embarassment, which only made Yuri to laugh louder. Her cheeks turned redder seeing his laugh. She then shifted from his face to the book he was holding.

" _What are you writing?"_ The girl asked as she leaned to Yuri, taking a look at his writings.

" _About our Duels so far, our Decks, and our Duelings."_ Yuri replied without looking at the girl, still writing.

Ever since he met the girl, he developed a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows about his opponent and their Decks. Because of this practice, Yuri has developed a great analytical mind and was easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time and figuring out ways to counter tactics used by his opponents.

The girl was unlike other students whom he have Dueled before. She indeed has the skill to back up her confidence, though still far from his level, she was far stronger than his previous opponents. And Dueling against her also continuously improved his own skill. By Dueling each other, they significantly improved. For that reason, he took a note every time they Dueled. The girl always came up with interesting tactics in every Duel, though he still could counter it with his own.

" _Do you really need to write it down?"_ The girl asked.

" _It will remind me how many times I've beaten you~"_ Yuri said teasingly, annoying the girl.

" _I'll beat you next time for sure! Don't cry when that time comes!"_ The girl tried to smack at Yuri. Keyword 'tried, Yuri easily dodged every one of it without even looking.

" _That's what you always saying but I always beat you in the end."_ Yuri told the girl. That was the fact as much as the girl hated to admit it.

Yuri noticed a tiny branch still stuck on the girl's hair. He carefully took it off from her hair.

" _Even though I've tied it, I guess having a long hair is in the way after all."_ The girl commented.

" _Why? It would be a waste. And if you cut it, you can't wear your ribbon."_

" _You think so?"_

" _You have a good hair and that ribbon suits you. You're cuter the way you are now."_

The girl blushed at Yuri's comment. She looked away from him, holding her ribbon while muttering,

"… _If you say so…I'll keep it this way then…"_

A knock snapped Yuri from his 'reminiscence'. He sat up, holding his head with one hand while the other one supported him sitting.

"Who is it?" Yuri asked, a bit annoyed. He was in no mood of meeting anyone right now. Not in his current state.

"It's me, Yuri."

Hearing Leo's voice from the other side of the door, Yuri immediately stood from his bed and wore his uniform in a few seconds while trying to look as normal as possible. He slowly opened the door, welcoming the Professor.

"May I help you, Professor?" Yuri asked politely.

"I noticed that you're not feeling well ever since your return from Synchro Dimension. I want you to tell me. This is an order." Leo commanded.

Now that the Professor said that, there's no way he could disobey his order. Sighing in defeat, Yuri answered to his superior's question. "…Lately, I've been suffering some headaches along with seeing flashes of images…"

"Images?"

"It feels like a memory…of a little girl. I can't see her face, but it feels familiar…" Yuri explained. Even though he couldn't remember her face, she always appeared in his mind recently. Unbeknowst to Yuri, Leo was narrowing his eyes at him as he was explaining everything.

" _Could it be the memories are resurfacing? Because he met Serena?"_ Leo tightened his fist.

"You shall have a medical check up now. I won't accept any objection. I still need your strength to fulfil ARC Area Project, so you must keep your health. This is also an order." Leo commanded the boy.

"…Understood…" Yuri obeyed. While having a check up seemed troublesome, that maybe the solution to stop this headache. Whatever happened to him, he couldn't do his mission if this continues.

Leo motioned Yuri to follow him behind, which the boy did. Both made their way to the clinic fr the 'check up'. What Yuri didn't know, however, the Professor has something else in his mind. Leo briefly glanced at Yuri who was walking behind him.

" _He must not remember…. Not now when we are so close…!"_

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya was surrounded by the Resistance members while Shun, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Serena were watching from sideline. All of them were looking at him expectantly with their hearts beating so fast from the expectation. While Yuya understood why, he was quite nervous with all the attention he has suddenly got. Yuya took a deep breath. This was no time to be nervous. He must concentrate.

"Here goes…" Yuya extended his right hand at the cards on the floor. The cards of the Resistance members that they managed to take before Academia could during the second wave attack. They were then enveloped in bright light. When the light disipated, the carded Resistance members returned to normal.

"Huh? Why are we…?" One of the five carded members who was changed back looked around in confusion.

"He really did! They changed back!" The Resistance members who were watching let out joyous cry and they quickly welcoming back their comrades who were freed from being carded.

Yuya smiled, happy for them as well, so does Shun and the others who were watching. The Resistance members thanked Yuya for his help, nearly suffocating the tomato haired boy by surrounding him until Shun convinced them to dismiss.

"You really did it, Yuya! But why didn't you do this earlier?" Sawatari asked.

"I already told you, I just found out about this too." Yuya answered while holding his pendant.

"You said this is the power from your pendant, but when we tried to use it, nothing worked. It seems you're the only one who can use its power." Gongenzaka noted.

After Yuya changed Allen back to normal from being carded, he was quickly met with questions. When Yuya explained that it was the power of his Pendulum Pendant and he also just found out right at that moment, Sawatari quickly tried to use it as well, but nothing happened. The others also followed the suit, but they couldn't do it as well. When Yuya demonstrated it again, they came to conclusion that Yuya was the only one who could use its power.

"If we can do a research on that pendant, we may find a way to change back everyone who were carded all at once." Serena suggested.

"But to do that we need Reiji's help, and he is still in Synchro Dimension. Also, we must retrieve the carded people first if we want to change them back." Shun reminded.

"That Commander-in-Chief you fought must be know where the carded people are and also a dimension transfer device to go between Fusion Dimension and Xyz Dimension. If we can make him spill everything, we're several steps closer to save everyone!" Sawatari said confidently.

Yuya went silent at the mention of the Commander-in-Chief. Edo Phoenix. He had fought his father. And he said something about making him a bait to lure his father out, which means that Edo didn't know where his father was at the moment. Still, the Commander-in-Chief may give him a clue of his father's whereabout. And he wanted to know what exactly happened that he resented his father so much.

"I'm going out for a bit." Yuya told his friends.

"Going out alone? It's too dangerous, I'll go with you!" Gongenzaka volunteered.

"No, it's okay. I cannot be carded, remember? If anything happens, I'll call you. Don't worry." Yuya smiled in assurance to his close friend.

"Then after lunch we'll going out too. There must be Academia Duelists who are still around carrying people they carded. Let's defeat them and retrieve those cards. We can also interrogate them of the whereabout of their base in Heartland." Serena suggested.

Shun nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Yuya. Call us immediately if you find something. The rest of us will arrange a plan to retrieve the carded people."

Settled, Shun, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari joined their Resistance comrades. Serena, however, halted Yuya before he left, grasping his right wrist. "Yuya, about your pendulum…"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you. I discovered this power thanks to you. Thank you, Serena." Yuya thanked the indigo haired girl, which confused the said girl.

"Me?" Serena raised her brow in question.

"Yeah. Remember what you said that Pendulum was also born from purifying power? Those words gave me the clue to change back Allen to normal. So thank you, Serena." Yuya smiled warmly at Serena.

Yuya's face suddenly was superimposed by a face of a younger boy who has the same smile as Yuya. When she saw the younger boy's face over Yuya, Serena, for some reason her cheeks felt hot and became a tinge of pink. Her heart was beating faster than usual. She unconsciously clenched her chest and blinked several times. When she did, the boy's image disappeared and she only saw Yuya.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Yuya asked when Serena kept staring at him.

Serena gasped quietly when Yuya called her. She took a step back while telling herself to calm down. _"What was that? Why Yuya's face became younger? And why do I feel this way?"_

"S-sorry! It's nothing. Just be careful on your way…" Serena bid him good luck and left in a hurry. She decided to save the discussion about his pendant and her bracelet for later. She needed to sort out this feeling first.

" _That boy again… Why Yuya reminded me of him? From the very beginning who is this boy that I've been dreaming a lot lately? Someone I met in the past? No, if I've met him I don't I'll forgot…someone like him!"_ Serena wondered while walking to where Shun and the Resistance were gathering.

Serena stopped her track when she noticed Sayaka and Allen. She walked closer to them, but stopped when she heard what they were talking about. Sayaka was explaining to Allen what happened after he was carded by Edo phoenix.

"And that's how you returned to normal. I'm so glad, Allen…" Sayaka told the boy.

"Yeah…" Allen replied, but somehow he didn't look that happy.

Thinking about Allen, that reminded Serena about what he had said to Yuya before looking for Sayaka. And from Allen's look, despite Sayaka telling him that it was Yuya who has saved him, the boy didn't look so pleased. Serena twitched at the thought and seeing Allen's expression. Without a second thought, she walked to Allen, and without warning, kicked him on his back, causing the boy to landed his face to the floor, surprising Sayaka who looked from Serena to Allen.

"Ow! Who–Serena?!" Allen looked at Serena with anger mixed with confusion. "What was that for?!"

"For what you said about Yuya before." Serena replied without any regret on her face.

"Before…?" Allen initially has no idea about what Serena was talking about but then remembered.

"I don't know what kind of person this Yusho Sakaki is. To be honest, I don't really care. But Yuya is a different matter." Serena spoke while looking down at Allen.

"Yuya is someone who will never abandon his friends." Before Allen has the chance to speak, Serena yanked his collar.

"Just because Yuya is Yusho Sakaki's son, that makes him exactly similar as his father? Yusho is Yusho. Yuya is Yuya. Both of them are two different people. Right now you're not seeing Yuya as himself, but as Yusho Sakaki's son. You need to stop judging him before even knowing him." Serena finally let Allen go, pushing him to Sayaka.

"Also, from what I heard, this Yusho Sakaki is a wonderful and dependable teacher. Then as his student, aren't you supposed to trust him more?" Serena said for the last time before leaving the dumbstruck Allen and Sayaka. She felt a lot better now she has let out everything she wanted to say.

Sayaka looked at Serena's retrating figure. She has to admit that she agreed with Serena. It was unfair for Yuya to be judged before Allen even get to know him just because he was their teacher's son. To be honest, she never thought that Yusho had abandoned him. She didn't even understand how come Allen came to that conclusion. They were in the battlefield. Anything could happened. Yusho could've been carded. But that possibility never crossed Allen's mind. Why couldn't he trust their teacher more?

"Allen…I have to agree with Serena." Sayaka voiced her agreement, surprising Allen. "Actually, I never once thought that Yusho-sensei had abandoned us. But putting that aside, you can't treat Yuya the same as Yusho-sensei. Even if Yusho-sensei abandoned us, just because Yuya is his son, you can't treat him like he is a coward that will abandon us too. You don't even know him well yet you already judge him. Judging someone before even knowing him first, you know that's not right."

Allen opened his mouth to retort but Sayaka placed a finger in front of his mouth, silencing him. She won't let him to argue about this one and denying the truth. "Above that, Yuya saved me. He protected me using his own body even though he knew the risk of being carded himself…and he changed you back from being a card."

Sayaka stood, intending to meet their comrades who have been freed by Yuya as well. She faced Allen before leaving. "You have to thank Yuya later. Shun and Yuto placed their trust in Yuya. And I decide to do the same…"

Allen couldn't say anything. He silently watched Sayaka leaving the room. He leaned on the wall nearby and observed Sayaka welcoming their comrades, that as she had said, were freed from being cards. His gaze softened at the sight of his comrades crying tears of joy after finally freed from being carded. He then thought again about what Serena and Sayaka have told him. He sighed in frustration, covering his face with his hand.

He has mixed feelings about this…

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"I'm glad that it worked well. With this we can change everyone back to normal." Yuya spoke to Yuto.

" _Yeah. I'm so glad that we finally found the way to change everyone back. Our comrades, Kaito's family, everyone can be saved."_ Yuto smiled in relief.

"I wonder if this is reason why I'm always carrying this pendant… Before I was always wearing it because I feel this precious to me. Now that this happened, I wonder if a part of me knew that this will happen so I keep wearing it?" Yuya asked particularly to no one while looking at his pendant with a smile. He was glad that other than Dueling, he could do much more now.

" _Are you okay?"_ Yuto asked, concerned.

"I feel a bit tired than usual, but overall I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yuya asked back his Xyz look-alike.

" _I'm thinking that there might be a side-effect to your body from changing our comrades back using that power. You said you're a bit tired, that maybe it."_ Yuto stared at Yuya's face to check any sign of exhaustion.

"I'm still fine. Really. After this, I'll get plenty of rest." Yuya gave a thumb up while smiling wide to assure his look-alike.

" _Don't push yourself too hard. You can always count on me, Shun, and everyone."_ If Yuto was there physically, he would've pat Yuya's head when seeing him smile like that, but for now smiling back was enough.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

An explosion and smoke coming not too far from them startled the two boys. The last time they saw something similar was when Kaito Duelled Shun and Serena. Could it be that this time was also…

"You think it's Kaito?" Yuya asked.

" _It's possible. Let's go."_ Yuto told Yuya.

When Yuya arrived, true to their guess, Kaito was standing victorious in front of three Academia Soldiers that he just defeated in a Duel. Near them, Yuya noticed ten cards lying on the ground. Those cards six adults and four children. It seemed before the Academia Soldiers could take them, Kaito challenged them to a Duel. When Kaito attempted to turn them into cards despite their pleas, Yuya took an immediate action.

"Stop it, Kaito!" Yuya grasped Kaito's hand that was about to press the button to card the Academia Soldiers.

"You again. Don't get in my way!" Kaito slapped away Yuya's hand and then pointed at the carded people. "These bastards have just carded defenseless citizens even though they were begging to be spared. And now, when their lives are in danger themselves, they did the same thing. These bastards deserved to be punished for what they did or else they'll do the same thing again!"

Yuya didn't retorn but instead kneeled in front of the carded family. Doing the same thing as before, he and the cards were shrouded in bright white light that blinded Kaito and the three defeated Academia Soldiers. The next they opened their eyes, much to their shock, the whole family change back to normal.

"He…! He changed them back…! The people we carded!" An Academia Soldier with yellow uniform uttered I disbelieve.

"No way, they have found a way to change back the people who were carded?!" An Academia Soldier with red uniform added.

Kaito stared wide eyed at Yuya and the family who were thanking Yuya while crying happily. After calming down the family, Yuya turned to Kaito again.

"Kaito, as you see, I finally found a way to change people who are carded. All we have to do now is to take back the carded people, including your family. And then I can change them back." Yuya told Kaito who was still a bit surprised.

"I know that if we just let them go they most likely will do it again, but carding them won't return your family and that will also make you no different from them. There's a limit in what you can do alone! Lend us your strength, Kaito! Return to us so we can retrive everyone's cards together!" Yuya asked Kaito again to rejoin the Resistance.

"I refuse. Even if you change them back, as long as these guys are still around, the same thing would only got repeated again! These guys will never learn their lesson!" Kaito glared at the Academia Soldiers who were cowering under his glare.

"Dueling isn't meant to bring harm to people. Dueling is to bring smile, to bring happiness to people! Isn't that what my father taught you?" Yuya reminded his father's words to the Xyz Duelist.

"Your…father?" Kaito stared at Yuya again, confused. He then remembered Yuya's last name when Shun told him to trust the Pendulum user. Sakaki. And the only one he knew having the same last name was…"You're…Yusho-sensei's son?"

When Yuya nodded to confirm it, Kaito's eyes widened wider. When he first heard Yuya's full name, he had suspected that Yuya was related to his teacher, but to think that he was his son. His teacher never talked much about himself, not about his family or such. And if this person in front of him was really his son, that means his teacher also came from different dimension, which surprised Kaito even more.

"Don't tell me…that you also think my father was running away like Allen does…?" Yuya asked hesitantly, frowning deep at the possibility considering Kaito's condition. And so, Kaito's reaction to his question was a surprise to him.

"That's not it!" Kaito quickly replied. When he realized how quick he answered and seeing Yuya's shocked face, Kaito looked away, muttering softly. "I…never thought that way…"

To Kaito, Yusho Sakaki was a great teacher. He was as bright as the sun. His radiance shined through to everyone. He always entranced people with his Dueling, be it children, adults, or elderly, including Kaito himself. It was partly thanks to his guidance he could become the so-called ace of the Clover Branch. If Yusho wasn't there to teach him, he didn't think he could grow so much alone–

"…!?" Kaito gasped when that hit him. _"I couldn't grow so much alone…? Did I just…?"_ He realized how he was contradicting himself now. Didn't he said that comrades and such were only for the weak? But yet he just thought he couldn't grew so much if it weren't for Yusho.

"Kaito…" Yuya seemed to realize Kaito's contradiction. _"He said that he doesn't need comrades since they're only a hindrance. But he defended Dad like this… He is actually…"_

"I've finally found you, Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuya and Katio were on their guard, covering the civilians the moment they heard the voice. How surprised Yuya was when he saw one of the last persons who will be in this dimension. Kachidoki. He came with a squad of Academia Duelists behind him, frightening the family Yuya just changed back to normal.

"Kachidoki?! Why are you here?! Now, why are you with Academia?!" Yuya questioned the Ryozanpaku Duelist.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to erase the disgrace of being beaten by you!" Kachidoki declared while pointing at Yuya.

"What?! Is this really time for that?! If we don't stop Academia now, our dimension is–" Yuya was cut off by Kachidoki.

"All I care now is to defeat you! Ever since I lost to you, I spent my days wallowing in darkness! Ryozanpaku Duelist face a fate similar to expulsion after a loss. And so I came here!"

Kachidoki's face darkened while remembering how he became a pariah after his lost against Yuya. The shame and hatred he harbored won't go away no matter how much he trained. So when Dennis invited him to come to Fusion Dimension with a promise he could fight Yuya again, Kachidoki didn't need even a second to agree. If he could defeat Yuya, then all of the burden he carried will be gone completely. In order to rise up from his days spent in darkness.

"Enough talk, fight me!" Kachidoki activated his Duel Disk while the Academia Duelists behind him went for Kaito and the family.

Kaito looked behind at the family who were sticking close, the parents were hugging their children. It reminded him of his family before they got carded right in front of him. Kaito hated himself for his inability to protect them at that time. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything for them at that time.

"Kaito!" Yuya called out, snapping Kaito from his bitter thoughts. "I leave them to you. If it's you, I know you can protect them."

Kaito stared hard at Yuya before looking at the family again who was looking at him, wordlessly pleading for him to help them. The children's cries were just like the children who often watched him Dueling, cheering for him. These children were also like them during those peaceful days. And they have just been freed from being carded too. If they were just left to their own, Academia will card them again, stealing their happiness and future again.

"Stand close to me. Don't run or anything!" Kaito told the family, and they did as they were told.

Yuya and Yuto smiled. Feeling a bit relieved that the family in Kaito's protection, they faced Kachidoki who seemed impatient wit the waiting. Yuya activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Kaiki the Sky Fusing Star and Hayate the Earth Soaring Star! O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!" Kachidoki quickly brought out his ace Monster.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now it's your Turn. Bring that out. That evil Xyz Dragon!" Kachidoki demanded bitterly.

Yuya frowned at the mention of Dark Rebellion being an evil dragon. During his Duel against Kachidoki, he didn't remember much after his Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was destroyed by Kachidoki's Idaten. But he did remember having a strong sensation, a power. When he came to, Kachidoki was already defeated and everyone were looking at him with shocked and some even frightened expressions.

" _Most likely because of that unknown darkness inside us."_ Yuto told Yuya.

"Yeah. The fight against Obelisk Force, Duel Chaser 227, Crow, and Barrett… I felt something taking over me. I heard a voice rising deep from within me. It's awful…" Yuya replied to Yuto.

" _That unknown darkness usually appears whenever we're overwhelmed by anger. As long as we can hold our anger, then it'll be okay."_ Yuto deduced.

"Yeah! My Turn! With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monster! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw and arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya performed Pendulum Summon.

Four Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Warrior Tiger (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4), Entermate Whip Viper (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4), Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5), and Entermate Monkeyboard (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 6). Seeing an unfamiliar Summoning Method the the children's attention turned to Yuya's Duel.

"Wow, he Summoned many Monsters at the same time!" The oldest of the children commented with astonishment.

"The Monsters are so cute!" The only girl out of the children added.

"And the from my hand, I Normal Summon Tuning Magician!" Yuya Summoned the Tuner Monster from his hand, resulting his LP decreased by 400 while Kachidoki's increased by the same amount due to its Effect.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 4000 = 4400**

"I Overlay Warrior Tiger and Whip Viper! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya Summoned the Xyz dragon like Kachidoki has wanted.

" _I don't want to hurt people again like back then…!"_ Yuya resolved.

"I Tune Monkey Board with Tuning Magician! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya added his Syncro dragon.

"So you've learn Synchro Summoning as well. No matter. You won't win against me this time. I'll crush both of your dragons!"

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Level 5 or above Monster and add it to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya increased Dark Rebellion's ATK from 2500 to 4000 while decreasing Idaten's ATK from 3000 to 1500.

"Back then you won with this! But, when the ATK of a Fusion Monster I control is lowered, I can Special Summon Kaiki from my Graveyard!" A dark purple aura surrounded Kachidoki's body as Kaiki appeared on the field and his LP was also decreased.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 4400 = 3900**

Kachidoki writhed in pain, covering his face with his hand. When he revealed his face, there was some sort of markings. "When Kaiki is Special Summoned, I can pay 500 LP to perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Magic Card!"

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"The curse of the starts shooting through the sky will lead me to victory! I Fuse Kaiki and Idaten! One that fuses with the heavens! Eternal Ruler! With your combined powers, conquer all under the sky! Fusion Summon! Come! Level 12! Shura the Supremacy Star (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 12)!" A three-headed demon warrior-like Monster appeared on Kachidoki's Field.

"A Level 12 Fusion Monster…" Yuya was almost speechless at the appearance of the Fusion Monster.

"As long as I control Shura, the ATKs of all Monsters on the Field are 0!" Shura made Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst, and Drumming Kong's ATK to 0.

"Shura also has another Effect. When it battle another Monsters, its own and other Monster's ATKs increase by their Level times 200! But your Xyz dragon does not possesses Levels. You Xyz dragon cannot increase its ATK!" Kachidoki revealed.

"But due to Kaiki's curse, as long as I control Fusion Summoned Shura, I take 500 damage during Standby Phase! After wandering through those days of despicable darkness… I finally obtained this power! In order to plunge you into true darkness!" Kachidoki smiled menacingly at Yuya.

" _Darkness…? You went as far as hurting yourself to obtain that power?"_ Yuya frowned and begun to lamenting his second match in Maiami Championship. _"Because back then I was enveloped by darkness and didn't save Kachidoki…"_

Yuya tightened his fists. _"But I'm not the same as I used to be!"_ in respond to Shura's Effect, Yuya also activated his Pendulum Effects. "I activate Antithesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can grant an Xyz Monster a Level until the end of Turn! I made Dark Rebellion's Rank 4 into Level 4!"

"What?! Giving a Monster without Level a Level?!" Kachidoki was surprised. So Yuya already has a countermeasure for it.

Kaito, who just defeated one of his five enemies facing him, was also surprised when he took a glance at Yuya's Duel.

"And then I activate Synthesis Magician's Pendulum Effect! I give Dark Rebellion a Level equal to Shura's Level, 12!" Yuya changed Dark Rebellion's Level from 4 to 12.

"Battle! I attack Shura with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" Yuya declared Battle Phase.

Kachidoki rushed for an Action Card as Shura's Effect activated. Both Shura and Dark Rebellion's ATK became 2400. Yuya also rushed for an Action Card while activating Drumming Kong's Monster Effect to increase Dark Rebellion's ATK by 600, making the dragon's ATK 3000.

Kachidoki found an Action Card in front of him. Seeing Yuya also went for that Action Card, he kicked Yuya and took the Action Card for himself, activating it.

"Using dirty method like that. What a hypocrite…!" Kaito narrowed his eyes at Kachidoki as he finally defeated all of the Academia Squad. The soldiers ran away before Kaito could card them and he couldn't chase him since he needed to protect the family behind him who were watching the Duel.

"Action Magic: Selection of Miracle! I can negate a Monster's destruction by Battle or reduce battle damage by half! I choose to negate my Monster's destruction!" Kachidoki prevented Shura's destruction, but he still took damage as Dark Rebellion and Shura clashed.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 3900 = 3300**

"I'm not done yet! I attack again with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya attacked again with his Synchro dragon.

"Useless! Due to Shura's Effect, your dragon is not strong enough to destroy it!" Kachidoki retorted.

"I activate Meteorburst Dragon's Effect! During Battle Phase, my opponent's Monsters cannot activate their Effect! Therefore, Meteorburst Dragon's ATK returned to normal and your Shura cannot increase its ATK!" Yuya changed back Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's ATK to 2500 while Shura remained 0.

"What?!" Kachidoki exclaimed.

"I activate another Meteorburst Dragon's Effect! Its ATK is increased by 500 in each Battle Phase!" Yuya increased the Synchro dragon's ATK to 3000.

Kachidoki looked around for an Action Card. Finding one at a nearby pole, he jumped and activated it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I prevent my Monster's destruction and halve the battle damage!"

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst shot a fiery blast from its mouth that was deflected due to Miracle's Effect, saving Shura from being destroyed, though Kachidoki still took damage again.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 3300 = 1800**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's ATK and Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's ATK becomes 0 again. And the Level granted to Dark Rebellion is removed as well." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn!" Kachidoki experienced another pain throughout his body as more markings appeared on his hands and arms, and his LP was decreased again.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 1800 = 1300**

"If you keep harming yourself like that…" Yuya grew concerned for the Fusion user, but Kachidoki didn't bother the slightest of it.

"The more Kaiki's curse eats away at me, the close I come to victory!" Kachidoki let out a bloisterus laugh.

"I equip the Equip Magic: Shooting Star Sword to Shura! When this Monster destroys a Monster with a lower Level than itself it can attack again!" Kachidoki gave Shura new spear.

"Battle! I attack Durmming Kong with Shura!" Kachidoki declared Battle Phase. Due to Shura's Effect, Shura's ATK became 2400 while Durmming Kong was 1000. When Yuya tried to look for Action Card, Kachidoki quickly intercepted him by kicking him again while taking an Action Card.

Knowing he couldn't escape the battle damage, he decided to lower the damage he will get. "I activate Drumming Kong's Effect! When it battles, it can increase its ATK by 600!" Yuya increased Drumming Kong's ATK from 1000 to 1600.

"Action Magic: Charge! I increase the ATK of a battling Monster by 600!" Kachidoki increased Shura's ATK to 3000. The Fusion Monster slashed its spear on the Entermate Monster, destroying it.

 **YUYA LP: 3600 = 2200**

"At this moment, Shura's Effect and Action Magic's Effect ends and Shura's ATK returned to normal. But due to Shooting Star Sword's Effect, it can attack again since it destroyed a lower Level Monster! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kachidoki attacked again.

Yuya jumped onto the floating boards for Action Card. Once more, Kachidoki tried to stop him, but to his immense surprise, he was blocked by Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, allowing Yuya to get an Action Card he needed.

"Action Magic: Restoration! I return Dark Rebellion's ATK to normal!" The Xyz dragon's ATK changed back to 2500.

In retaliation, Kachidoki also picked an Action Card near his side. "Action Magic: Bi-Attack! During Battle Phase, its ATK is doubled!" Kachidoki increased Shura's ATK to 4800, extending its spear longer.

Yuya jumped for an Action Card, but his jump was not high to reach the card. Fortunately, Dark Rebellion used its body as it flew for Yuya to ride on so Yuya can reach the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Illusion Guard! I can change the target of my opponent's Monster when it battles and the targeted Monster's is changed to Defense Position! I choose Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya shifted Shura's target from Dark Rebellion to Odd-Eyes Meteorburst that now was in Defense Position. Shura's spear stabbed through the Synchro Dragon, destroying it, but since it was in Defense Position, Yuya didn't receive any damage, irritating the Fusion user.

"I end my Turn…" Kachidoki concluded.

"He evade his defeat!" The youngest of the three children said, amazed.

"My Turn! I use the already Set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon! Revive from Extra Deck, Entermate Drumming Kong! And from my hand, Entermate Pylobster!" Yuya Summoned two Monsters.

"Huh? That gorilla can be Summoned again?" The oldest child commented.

"Pendulum Monster is sent to Extra Deck when destroyed. So it can always be revived." Kaito explained to the children.

"Really? Awesome! He is awesome!" The oldest child commented, cheering for the Duel with his siblings.

The children's happy sparkling faces reminded Kaito of the children who always watched his Duels with Shun and Yuto, looking at them with admiration and then surrounded them. Back then, he used to smile and laugh together with them and his family who were also watching him. Warm feeling started to feel Kaito while he continued to look at the children's happy faces and the memories of his family and friends.

Back to the Duel, Yuya once again granted Dark Rebellion a Level through Antithesis Magician's Pendulum Effect and made its Level the same as Shura with Synthesis Magician's Pendulum Effect. Yuya then detached the remaining Overlay Unit of Dark Rebellion, confusing Kachidoki and Kaito since it would be pointless as Shura's ATK was 0 outside the Battle Phase, so Dark Rebellion's ATK won't increase.

"Its ATK would still be 0! What's the meaning of doing that?!" Kachidoki questioned Yuya.

Yuya smiled as he replied. "Because I'm planning to shoot off some huge fireworks!"

"Fireworks?"

Yuya took a glance at the children who were watching the Duel with expectation. Yuya's smile widened. _"To be honest, I don't know if I can reach out Kachidoki with this. And this maybe not the right time to do so. But I don't want these children and their family to keep thinking Dueling is something frightening. They have seen too much terror, so I want to ease their pain through my Dueling…!"_

"I activate Pylobster's Monster Effect! I make Shura's Level the same as the total of the two Entermate Monsters in my Graveyard!"

"So you used an Overlay Unit because you needed two Entermate Monsters in your Graveyard?" Kachidoki guessed.

"That's right! Now, the total Level of the Entermate Monsters is…8!" Pylobster filled its arm cannons with fireworks and shot it. It exploded in the sky, forming the number 8, changing Shura's Level to 8.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya raised his arms up as spotlight focused on him, prompting the children to cheer while their parents simply watched silently but also starting to get curious what was going to happen. Kaito for a second thought he saw Yusho's form superimposed with Yuya.

"Teacher…?" Kaito uttered.

"After those exciting fireworks, its of course time to battle! I attack Dark Rebellion with Shura!" Yuya attacked.

"Continuous Trap Card: Sealing Demon Flash! I pay half of my LP!"

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 650**

"In exchange for making all of my open Monster Zones unusable, one of my Monsters' ATK increases by that number of Zones affected times 800!"

Red cross signs appeared on the Field and destroyed the ground except where he was standing and Shura's ATK increased to 4800, overpowering Dark Rebellion and destroyed it.

"From my hand I activate Trap Card: Star of Resistance! I send this card to the Graveyard and pay half of my LP to reduce battle damage to 0!" Twinkling stars surrounded Yuya, protecting him from the shockwave of the attack. Yuya successfully avoid the finishing blow. As Dark Rebellion got destroyed, the ground around him was also falling apart except where he was standing.

"When Battle ends, it forces all my opponent's Monsters to Defense Position!" Kachidoki made Pylobster and Drumming Kong into Defense Position, and the Monster under Sealing Demon Flash's Effect is destroyed!" Kachidoki destroyed Shura.

"Yuya Sakaki. I swore that I would defeat you. Ever since I lost to you back then… I now am certain of it! This scattered scenery is all that lies before me!" Kachidoki exclaimed.

The Ryozanpaku Duelist's thought then reminisced the first time he saw Yuya at the riverbank a few years ago. The boy was happily Dueling with his father when he was on his way to the Ryozanpaku Duel School with the headmaster of the school. Seeing them Dueling so happily made Kachidoki smiled as well and a flick of wish he was in the boy's position sprout in him. However, this thought was quickly ceased by the heartless words of the hedmaster.

" _Do not think of Dueling as fun. The path you are about to walk is nothing naïve like that. The next time you'll be able to see your parents who bought you that Duel Disk for you is when you become a pro. Until then, you will be walking a pitch black road of darkness."_

Ever since then, he, with only his strength alone, without anyone helping him, he went through all those vigorous training that knew no mercy. Day by day he polished his skill as Duelist with the only thought of winning in his mind. Loss even once won't be tolerated.

" _There's no way I can go back if I got defeated again! If I have to carry another burden, then I rather…"_

"Sealing Demon Flash's additional Effect! When the Battle Phase ends, both players take damage times 500 the amount of Monster Zones rendered unusable by Sealing Demon Flash!" Kachidoki revealed.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed again in disbelieve.

"They're both going to take 2000 damage! Is he planning for a draw?!" Kaito was also equally shocked by Kachidoki's decision.

"I will not accept defeat! Then I will end it all with this Duel!"

The ground where they were standing began to crack and fell apart. Kachidoki's ground was destroyed first and he fell. The ground where Yuya was standing also soon followed.

"Yuya!" Kaito called out as Yuya began to fall as well.

"Trap Activate: Acrobat Tower! I Release one Entermate Monster!" Yuya Released Pylobster. From the depths of the fall, several colorful orbs of light flew up and changed into all Monsters that were in the Graveyard. Idaten caught Kachidoki while Yuya landed on Dark Rebellion's back.

"They are saved!" The only girl said in relief. Kaito, without him realizing, also sighed in relief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kachidoki asked as he landed.

"It means Battle Phase is not over yet! The fun starts now!" Yuya raised his arms again and the Monsters behind him and Kachidoki once again became orbs of light as a tower appeared from the hole. The Monsters became a ball that landed on the other one by one, forming what Yuya called the tower of destiny.

"Everyone, this is the tower of destiny, Acrobat Tower! These are all the Monsters that have appeared today, 6 from my Graveyard, 4 from Kachidoki's graveyard, and 1 from the Field, a total of 11! This all star cast is truly the highlight of today's match!"

The spotlight once again focused on Yuya while he continued to explain Acrobat Tower's Effect.

"Both players draw two cards from their Deck and determining on what Monster cards are drawn! The tower will fall on either player and deal damage equal to 200 times the amount stacked up!"

"So the victor will be determined by a card draw? Interesting!" Kachidoki accepted Yuya's challenge.

Both Yuya and Kachidoki drew their two cards and then sent the first card to the Graveyard. Kaito stared at Yuya and once again saw Yusho's image within him. This tactic that all about the gamble, the quest to defy the odds, not forgetting those signature chatchphrase, all of them were like his teacher's Entertainment Dueling.

"Now then, the first card is…?" Yuya stirred up the audience's curiosity.

The first cards are Entermate Discover Hippo and Soaring Earth Star Hayate. Discover Hippo was standing under Hayate, using its arm for Hayate to stand with one leg like they were doing an acrobat. Both Monsters then turned into balls as well like the Monsters under them.

"Now their Levels are…Hayate is Level 5 while Discover Hippo is Level!" Yuya announced. The tower started to lean more on Kachidoki.

"It's time for the fated second card!"

Yuya and Kachidoki sent the second card to the Graveyard. The second ones were Entermate Big Bite Turtle and Sky Rising Tenma. Tenma stood with one leg similarly as Hayate on Big Bite Turtle's back before turning into balls.

"The Monsters' Levels are… Again! Tenma is 5 while Big Bite Turtle is 3! Oh my! The tower is starting to wabble! It looks like it can't handle the weight of these Levels! Now which one is heavier?"

They counted the total of the Levels of the Monsters that they drew. Kachidoki drew two Level 5 Monsters while Yuya drew two Level 3 Monsters, which means the results are Kachidoki's total Monsters' Level was 10 while Yuya's Monsters' Level was 6. With Kachidoki's Monsters' Level being higher than Yuya's the tower started to fell to Kachidoki's side.

"The total Monsters is 15! So with 15 times 200 damage, it becomes 3000 damage!"

The tower fell on Kachidoki, creating pink explosion with colorful decorations filling the Field. The children cheered and their parents smiled in amazement. Yuya turned to the family and Kaito, bowing to mark the end of the Duel.

"The End!"

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 650 = 0**

The children were clapping their hands, giving the Duel a round applause and their parents also followed the suit. Kaito, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. Seeing the Entertainment Duel instantly brought back the memory of when he saw one of Yusho's Entertainment Duels.

" _I want to connect with everyone through my Dueling!"_

" _Teacher…is this what you mean…?"_ Kaito wondered.

Recoverng from the impact of the falled tower, Kachidoki sat up. "Again, I…"

He didn't get to even feel dejected by his second loss when Yuya offered his hand for him to take.

"This Duel with you was fun." Yuya told Kachidoki.

"Fun…?" Kachidoki looked beside him when he heard applause. The applause was not only directed to Yuya, but also to him. Smiles formed on the Heartland citizes' faces wile congratulating both of them. He never received that kind reaction before. All he had ever got were fear and anger since he always harmed his opponents. But this was new. It strangely felt warm…

Kachidoki took Yuya's hand, as opposite from before when he slapped away his hand.

Yuya smiled at Kachidoki. "Kachidoki, I don't know what you've gone through. But falling into darkness…I can understand that bit."

"Huh?"

"Falling into darkness…is suffocating. Even though we gained great power, at the same time we also starting to lose ourselves. It's painful…" Yuya smiled sadly, remembering the people he have hurt when he had been taken over by the darkness.

"But I have friends who are there for me. No matter how many times I've fallen into darkness, no matter how many times I've lost, it was thanks to them I can always stand up again." Yuzu, Gongenzaka, his mother, everyone who were by his side was his main support that helped him becoming the way he was now.

"Kachidoki, don't look away. Don't close your heart anymore. There is no shame in losing or making mistake. If you never experience what it means to lose and making mistake, there's nothing you can learn. It's because we've experienced those things that we can improve, becoming better." In all his Duels where he lost, Yuya always learned from that to come up with new strategies.

"Accepting lost and admitting your weaknesses doesn't make you weak. It's through accepting them we can become strong. Don't let other people's judgment to cloud your mind. Forge your own path. Your own Dueling." Yuya took out Acrobat Tower from his Deck and offered it to Kachidoki.

"If you feel it's too hard, then it's not wrong to rely on someone once in a while. You can become strong together with the person you're relying on. All you need to do is take a step forward with courage." Yuya smiled warmly, placing the Trap Card in Kachidoki's hand.

Kaito watched the exchange unfold and found it nostalgic. A year ago, before the invasion, he went out with his family, having their usual outing at the park where he usually Dueled Shun. By a chance, they saw his teacher, Yusho, performing his Entertainment Duel. Once the Duel ended, Yusho noticed them amongst the crowds and apporached them.

" _Your family is lively, Kaito."_ Yusho commented while watching Kaito's younger brother playing with their father, their mother preparing the lunch.

" _Yes. It's fun when hanging out with my friends, but it's also fun going out like this with my family."_ Kaito replied, waving at his little brother.

" _Indeed…"_ Kaito noticed that Yusho's smile seemed sadder, but shook it off when his teacher smiled again as usual. _"Kaito, you must cherish those who you care about and those who cares for you."_

" _Of course I do, Teacher."_ Kaito was confused by the sudden change.

" _When you found yourself in a bind, you can rely on them. By helping each other, you can become stronger. You must always remember that you're never alone."_ Yusho patted Kaito' back and then showed the photo of the Clover Branch students and teachers, including himself and Kaito in the photo.

" _Don't ever let go the people you cares about. Or else, we'll come to regret it when we lose them. There are people who only realized the treasure's true worth when they lost them. Don't ever let that happen to you."_

Kaito remembered. The days he spent with his family and friends. The feeling he had for them back then. Because they were precious to him he felt so sad when he lost them. He separated himself from Shun and the others not because he thought they were hindrance, but because he was afraid to experience the pain of losing them. He was so afraid that he suppressed his feelings, convincing himself that they were just hindrance and cope up with his loss by carding countless of his enemies even though it won't solve anything.

" _I fight because I don't want to lose anymore of my comrades!"_

" _Can you really face your family with that tainted hand of yours?"_

" _To lose people you had such a strong bond with is agony. But you don't need to suffer alone. You have people who cares this much about you. Isn't that the whole point of forming such bonds from the very beginning?"_

Shun, Serena, and Yuya' words came into his mind. That's right. He was grieving too much that he had forgotten. Even though it was painful when he lost them, those memories he had shared with them, every single one of them were precious moments in his life that he won't exchange for anything. He didn't want to pretend it never happened. They were the proof of who he is.

THUD

Something fell near Yuya. When Kachidoki realized what it was, it was already too late for them. With a clicking sound, it released a smoke, covering Kachidoki and Yuya. The smoke was thick that they couldn't see anything. Because of that, Yuya didn't realize the presence lurking behind him until he felt pain throughout his body.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Yuya's scream caused Kaito to be on guard again, making the civilians were unharmed. When the smoke was cleared, they found Yuya lying unconscious and a blue uniform Academia Duelist standing over him with a taser on his hand. From that, they concluded that he used the taser to knock Yuya unconscious. His appearance was followed by a car arriving. Five Academia Duelists with red and blue uniform came out from the car. Two of them took Kachidoki back into the car with them while the Duelist who knocked out Yuya carried him.

"Wait! What are you going to do to Yuya?!" Kaito questioned as he watched the Duelist brought Yuya into the car. He was about to chase them, but he was blocked by the five Academia soldiers.

"Commander-in-Chief's order. We were told to bring him back if we found him." A soldier in red uniform answered.

"If you want him back, you have to defeat us first." A soldier in blue uniform said, activating his Duel Disk, which followed by the others.

Kaito couldn't move from his spot. If he did, he would endangering the civilians behind him. In the end, he could do nothing to stop the car who was carrying Yuya from leaving.

"YUYA!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Conflicted Feelings –** Taken to the Academia base in Heartland, Yuya once again meet Edo and he is interrogated about Yusho and the Resistance, which result in an argument that made each of them to question their respective belief. Feeling indebted to Yuya, Kaito and Kachidoki secretly work together to help Yuya escape the Academia base.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ILLUSION GUARD**_ : During Battle Phase, you can change the target of your opponent's Monster when it battles to other Monster you control and the targeted Monster is changed to Defense Position.

 _ **STAR OF RESISTANCE:**_ When an opponent's Monster attack, you can send this card to Graveyard and pay half of your LP to reduce that battle damage to 0.

* * *

 **Surprise with the end of the chapter? Maybe all of you don't really like it, but this is part of the plan for characters development. Yuya won't be held captive long. He will be freed soon, so don't worry.**

 **We add Yuzu and Yusho scene to give a little bit refreshing since the atmosphere in recent chapters are serious. It's not much now, but we'll add more later. And another hint of Yuri's forgotten past. Expect more to come.**

 **Sorry that the Duel was not so different from the one in the anime. I actually don't hate Kachidoki, and we think he would be a good addition for Lancers. It frustrated us that Kachidoki just disappeared after he got defeated by Yuya the second time. His dimension was on the line but he just left like that instead of helping Yuya? That's why we decide to make it like this. I wonder if this is good enough for Kaito's change of heart. In the anime his change of heart was too sudden, so we delay it and made this chapter to show him start opening his eyes.**

 **Please review~ :D**


	16. Conflicting Feelings

**Thank you to** _ **dvdryms, Ryujomaru15, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, Leafeon12, FlowersMelodies, StrikeDragoon, Hakuryukou79, Infinite neos, Fan of Fanfics21, KristalSkarlet, Big duels, SSJGamerYT,**_ **and** _ **VioletStrVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **First of all, I'm very sorry for the late update. One of my uncles passed away three days ago, so I have to go out of the town to attend the funeral and all.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **EXAMINATION ROOM – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya was lying unconscious on a medical bed. A machine was attached to his head that connected to a lage monitor in the room. He was being examinated by two men in doctor suit. One was writing down the result of the examination they have conducted, while the other was observing the progress of the examination they were conducting. They stopped for a moment when Edo entered the room.

"Commander-in-Chief!" The two said at the same time, bowing politely to the young man.

"How is Yuya Sakaki's examination? Do you found anything?" Edo asked while looking at Yuya.

"I'm afraid only some parts of it, Sir. We still can't figure out how he is able to change back the people who are carded." The doctor with blackbeard answered.

"Then what did you found from him?" Edo asked again.

The doctors showed the medical diagnosis on the monitor. It showed a full body scan of a person and his statistic bar.

"As you may have already know, Commander-in-Chief, each person that have been carded has life energy that we can use like a fuel. One's life energy is so small, but if we gather many of them, we can gain enough energies." The bearded doctor said while pointing at the red part in the bar that showed the amount of life energy the person possessed.

"But Yuya Sakaki is different. His life energy is equal to the life energies of people in a whole dimension." The doctors then changed the diagnosis on the monitor with Yuya's diagnosis. Unlike the previous diagnosis, Yuya's bar was full red.

"A whole dimension?!" Edo looked at Yuya and the statistic in disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

"One more thing. Other than life energy. We also found a sign of another energy in his body. But we still don't know what this energy is. If we put it into simpler terms, this energy is like an antibody that protects him. This energy is most likely the reason behind his immunity from being carded."

"We've repeated the test over and over, and the result is still the same. We can only say that he is not just an ordinary human…" The younger doctor said.

Edo stared at Yuya. Putting aside his Dueling skill, no matter how he looked at him, Yuya was just an ordinary boy, an ordinary human being like himself and everyone else. So how could he possessed such incredible amount of power? The Professor said that huge amount of life energies were needed to unite the four dimensions. That's why they carded the whole people of Xyz Dimension that took more than a year and they were near completion. But this boy, this one boy alone was more than enough to provide life energy that they had spent so much times to gather.

If they could card the boy and send him to the Professor, then there was no need to hunt down the survivors. It's not like they could stop them anyway with their little numbers. But the problem was, Yuya Sakaki couldn't be carded. No matter which Duel Disk they used, they just couldn't card him. They need to get into the bottom of this quick.

" _But before that, I'll have him becoming a bait to lure out Yusho Sakaki. This time, I will defeat him and prove that Academia's Dueling is the right way!"_ Edo's resolve strengthened.

"For the time being, imprison him until we find the solution. If we let him loose he'll change back the people we have carded and everything will be for naught. I will report this to the Professor. If he wakes up, tell me immediately." Edo ordered to the doctors who replied with a respectful 'yes'.

Unbeknownst to Edo, at the corner of the hallway, Kachidoki was observing Edo from afar as the Commander-in-Chief exited the examination room before he also left the hallway.

 **COMMAND ROOM – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

When Edo returned to the command room, he was greeted by three unfamiliar faces. One boy and two young women. The boy walked to him and saluted while smiling brightly.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Commander-in-Chief! I'm Dennis Macfield, while the twins were the Tyler Sisters, Grace and Gloria. We came here under the Professor's order." Dennis introduced himself and the sisters.

Edo raised his brow in confusion. "Under the Professor's order? For what?" The grey haired young man asked.

Dennis tilted his head. "Didn't you ask for reinforcement to deal with the Lancers who came here?"

"What? I never–" Edo's eyes narrowed toward the man holding a pocketwatch who was attempting to leave the room. His cold glare sent shivers to the escaped man who slowly then turned to the Commander-in-Chief with pale face.

"Noro… You asked for reinforcement without my permission?!" Edo intensified his glare while walking towards his second-in-command.

"Y-yes… But I think it's a-a necessary thing to do! After hearing about the Lancers, I don't think we should underestimate them, so a reinforcement is necessary…" Sweats dropped on Noro's face as Edo continued to look coldly at him.

"That doesn't give you the right to act without discussing with the Commander-in-Chief. If you think I'm going to let you off, then you are greatly mistaken. Be prepared." Edo told the second-in-command with a tone of finality, which

"Now, now, Lord Commander-in-Chief. Let's calm down here." Dennis appraoched the two.

"With all do respect, I used to be working with Lancers during my mission as a spy. I'm much more knowledgable about them than everyone here. By providing my knowledge, the Tyler Sisters will defeat the Lancers in no time." Dennis patted his chest while saying with pride and confidence.

"You're not going as well?" Edo asked. If he came here as a reinforcement, then shouldn't he be going as well to defeat the Lancers?

"I'm afraid I have a different mission assigned by the Professor. Besides, I don't think the sisters would be pleased by the idea of me accompanying them." Dennis answered while glancing at the sisters.

"We are Tag Duelists with great teamwork! We don't need to add a third person into the mix that can't keep up with us." Grace said while holding her older sister by her left arm.

"Indeed. You'll just get in our way." Gloria added.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Dennis faked cry.

Edo sighed. "Since you already came, it's fine then. You may proceed with your mission. I already have Yuya Sakaki in custody, so you can do whatever you want with the rest of the Lancers."

Dennis' body stiffened when he heard the Entertainment Duelist's name leaving Edo's mouth.

"You…captured Yuya…?" Dennis asked.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Commander-in-Chief? The Professor has specifically ordered to annihilate the Lancers, so why did you hold one of them here?" Gloria questioned.

"That is the problem I'm about to report to the Professor."

"What problem?" Grace asked.

"Yuya Sakaki cannot be carded. I don't know why, but he is immune to it." Edo revealed.

"Wait…cannot be carded? You mean that literally? Are you sure it's not a malfunction in the Duel Disk?" Gloria looked at Edo in disbelief.

"We have tried various means to card him, but he cannot be carded. We have conducted examination but nothing can answer this. Not only that, he also can change back the people who were carded to normal." Edo revealed more, surprising the newcomers.

"Yuya can change the carded people back to normal?!" Dennis exclaimed.

"The Lancers have found the means to change them back? This won't be good for us." Gloria mused.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go hunt the Lancers! We'll be taking our leave then." Grace said while gently pushing her older sister to the door, leaving the base.

"So, Yuya is in this base right now?" Dennis asked again.

"Yes. I have him imprisoned until we find the solution. For now, I'm reporting this to the Professor." Edo retreated to his office for his report with Noro, under his order, following in tow.

Dennis took a look at one of the small monitors connected to the surveillance cameras in the whole HQ. He found what he just looking for. He clicked at the one connected to the camera in the prisoner's room and saw Yuya still lying unconscious on the bed inside the room.

"Yuya…"

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

After escorting the civilians to the Duel Lodge where they took refugee, Kaito immediately returned to the last place where Yuya duelled the Academia agent, Kachidoki. As he had thought, there were still trails of car tires. Following the trails, Kaito eventually found the Academia HQ. Kaito could see several Academia soldiers around, most likely on guard. From his point of view, there were around four or five people guarding outside.

While Kaito was confident he could defeat them all, he also must determined the number of people inside. No matter how strong he was, going inside with the huge possibility of being overwhelmed in number was a plain suicide. Logically, he could've just brought Shun and the others to help, but then again he wasn't really sure the car trails will definitely led him to the Academia base in Heartland, so he against doing it. Should he called for Shun and the others now then?

"As I thought, you've found this place."

Kaito jumped back, getting on defensive when he finally realized there was someone behind him. He scolded himself for thinking too much that he didn't sense the presence behind him. He blinked when the person he was facing was Yuya's opponent before. If he remembered it right, his name was Kachidoki.

"You're…Kachidoki." Kaito uttered while preparing to Duel.

"Lower your Duel Disk. I didn't approach you to fight, nor will I tell the Academia that you're here." Kachidoki calmly persuaded the skeptical Xyz user.

"You're asking me to believe the word of an Academia Duelist?" Kaito retorted.

"Just to be clear, I'm not exactly a part of Academia. I came from the same dimension as Yuya, but I came here with Academia because I wanted to settle the score with him. My vendetta is over now." Kachidoki explained as he brought out the card that Yuya gave to him.

"That card is…" Kaito remembered the card as the one that Yuya gave to Kachidoki after their Duel. He still kept it.

"All this time I've let myself being led astray by the darkness of my own heart. I convinced myself there's no other way, while in reality I'm the one who refuse to move."

Kachidoki's parents wanted the best for him, so they bought him Duel Disk and sent him to Ryozanpaku Duel School. However, the moment they did so, his freedom was completely taken away. Let alone meeting his parents he couldn't even contact them by any means. All the days he spent at Ryozanpaku was nothing but training to become top Duelist. At first, he had a hard time with the school's survival-for-the-fittest environment and he didn't remember how many times he had thought of quitting. But the thought of his parents who had sent him there for his sake pushed him to continue.

Without Kachidoki realizing it, he had let himself being enslaved by the school's teaching. His parents and his own will no longer mattered to him, all that mattered to him was victory. He stopped caring about his own path, dedicating himself solely to the school. That ended up chaining him. Being defeated by Yuya the first time was a heavy blow for him. He got even worse treatment than before in the school and he thought everything would be okay for him if he erase his shame by defeating Yuya. But instead, the Pendulum user saved him.

" _Do not think of Dueling as fun. The path you are about to walk is nothing naïve like that. The next time you'll be able to see your parents who bought you that Duel Disk for you is when you become a pro. Until then, you will be walking a pitch black road of darkness."_

" _Those words were the chains that has bound me for years that I couldn't see the bigger picture. But now I've found it. The light."_ Kachidoki put back the card inside his pocket.

"I'm indebted to Yuya. So I'm planning to help him escape. But alone would be impossible. If you also wish to save Yuya, then lend me your help." Kachidoki told Kaito.

 **PRISON – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"Ugh…"

When Yuya woke up, he found his whole body paralyzed. He could move, but only a little bit. He slowly sat up on the bed, but his head felt dizzy, so he must use the pillow to support him. His vision wasn't so clear at first, but after blinking several times while avoiding to move so much, his vision became clearer. His uniform jacket, googgles, and pendant were placed on the table not far from the bed.

" _Are you okay, Yuya?"_ Yuto asked worriedly.

"I-I think so… My body feels heavy and my head hurts… But I think I'll recover soon…" Yuya said while holding his face.

"Who are you talking to, Yuya?"

Yuya widened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to the other side of the cell to see the owner of the voice that he recognized too well being a fellow Entertainment Duelist.

"Dennis!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Hello, Yuya! It's been a while hasn't it?" Dennis waved his hand while greeting him cheerfully. "Just to tell you in case you're thinking about it, the room you're staying can disable the functionalities of your Duel Disk. So if you're thinking about escaping using your Monsters, it would be pointless."

"If you're here…then that means this place is…!" Yuya tried to look around him, but against doing so when he started to get dizzy again.

"That's right! This is the Academia's base in Heartland! You are our prisoner now!" Dennis confirmed Yuya's suspicion.

"That's right…after I fought Kachidoki, there was a smoke screen and someone knocked me out from behind…" Yuya recount what he could remember. It seriously hurt.

Dennis' ears perked up when hearing so and his face darkened. "So they captured you that way, huh…" He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Yuya barely heard Dennis' mumbling, so when the latter said it was nothing, Yuya dismissed it as his imagination due to the dizziness. "Why are you in Heartland?"

Dennis looked up to Yuya again and beamed. "Finding Serena, of course! I've already found Yuzu, so all that left is Serena!"

"Yuzu?! You have captured Yuzu?!" Yuya tried to get up and attempted to approach Dennis, only for him to wobble and nearly fell if he didn't hold on to a nearby table.

"Relax, Yuya. You're still not fully recovered. I can assure you we haven't captured Yuzu…yet. Right now she is in Fusion Dimension with Sora Shiun'in and Yusho-sensei."

Yuya blinked at the suffix attached to his father's name before Dennis' words sunk in. "Huh? Yusho-sensei…? No wait, Dad is in Fusion Dimension?!"

"Yeah. Yusho-sensei is busy training traitors who have left Academia to fight back. He is giving Academia trouble, especially when we still don't know where his hideout is." Dennis revealed.

"Dad…" Yuya felt relieved. His father never ran away just as he has always believed him to be. His father was still fighting against Academia in his own way. Not to mention if Yuzu and Sora were with him, that means they were safe. He had worried sick when he saw them being sucked into that wormhole.

Seeing Yuya's relieved face after hearing about his father, Dennis spoke again. "Back when I'm still spying this dimension, I happened to watch Yusho-sensei's performance. That Duel awakened my entertainment spirit and so I became his student."

"So that's why your Dueling resembles Dad's Dueling."

"Enough about me. I heard not only you're immune to our technology, but you also can change back the people we carded…mine sharing me the secret?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes. "I will say nothing about that." He replied simply.

"Yeah. I suspected as much. And we even can't found many things in your examination. Too bad that we don't have the memory scan machine with us over here to find out."

"Examination? Wait, you did some check up to my body or something?!" Yuya asked, feeling goosebump all of a sudden and his face went pale at the thought of his body being examined through means that he didn't know. Though, Yuya admitted that he was curious of the result.

Dennis chuckled before bursting out laughing from Yuya's reaction. "Hahaha! Don't worry, we didn't do any weird examination. You're still in one piece as you can see yourself."

Yuya was blushing in embarassment, but pushed it away in opt to know more about his condition. "Then what have you found from that examination? Putting aside returning people to normal, I don't even know myself how come I'm immune to being carded."

"Oh? You don't know yourself? Well, it won't harm us or anything if we just telling you this, but you have another energy inside you." Dennis said while pointing at Yuya.

"Energy?"

"Let's call it white energy. This mysterious white energy is constantly flowing throughout your body. We deduced that the reason behind your immunity is due to that flow of energy. It's like an antibody that neutralize viruses in your body. You've been stopping and starting the flow of that energy unconsciously." Dennis explained.

Yuya briefly glanced at his pendant and then staring at his hand in wonder. _"White energy…when I change back the people who were carded, a bright white light always appeared from the pendant. Is that the white energy? But when they checked up on me they took off my pendant but yet they still found that white energy inside my body? How come? That power ws supposed to come from my pendant…"_

" _What if that power spill into your body?"_ Yuto guessed.

" _Yuto?"_

" _This is just a hunch, but what if some of that power is transferred into your body from the pendant?"_ Yuto thought

" _Transferred? How? It sounds impossible, but that's the only reasonable explanation…"_ Yuya contemplated on the possibility.

"All right. I just came to check up on you. The Commander-in-Chief is going to interrogate you, so I suggest you take enough rest until then." Dennis excused himself, waving at Yuya as he started to walk.

"Wait, Dennis!" Yuya called out, halting the Academia Duelist. "Back at Maiami Championship, you said that you admire and respect Dad. Was that just one of your lies? Your cover up?"

Dennis flinched at the question. Fortunately for him, Yuya didn't seem to catch his miniscle movement. Still, he couldn't face Yuya. Again, the times he spent with him and Lancers and his former teacher instantly came back to him from the question. If he face Yuya now, he will say something ridiculous for an Academia Duelist. No. He must stay strong.

"It was fun, but in the end it's just something that I did on a whim. Nothing more and nothing less." Dennis answered without looking at Yuya.

"Is that truly what you think?"

"Of course."

"I can't fully believe that." Yuya quickly interjected. He walked slowly to the fences, grabbing at it to support himself while looking at Dennis' back. "When we were Tag Dueling against the Ryozanpaku students, I can feel your Entertainment Dueling is genuine. Back then you didn't think about your mission at all. You're just enjoying yourself as an Entertainment Duelist!"

Dennis gritted his teeth. "That's just one of my masks. I am a great actor after all."

"Then look at me and tell me that I'm wrong." Yuya retorted.

Dennis didn't know what kind of expression he has now, but he was sure that if he turned around to face Yuya now with his current face, he'll lose himself. He won't be an Academia Duelist anymore. But if he didn't do as Yuya told him to, he felt it would prove that Yuya was right. No, this was just a mind game. If he did like Yuya told him to, he would be playing into his hand.

"The Commander-in-Chief will be here soon. I have nothing to say anymore." Dennis simply replied and walked away, ignoring Yuya's call, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"Dennis! Wait–" Yuya stumbled, his legs given up on him and the headache returned.

" _Yuya, don't push yourself! Get back to the bed."_ Yuto told his look-alike out of concern.

"Y-yeah…" Yuya carefully walked back to the bed. He leaned his back to the pillow and tried to relax for a few moments.

But still, Yuya couldn't stop thinking about Dennis. Even though Dennis had shown his true colours during his Duel against Shun in Friendship Cup, he still couldn't get rid of his intuition that the Entertainment Dueling Dennis performed together with him in that Battle Royale was a complete lie. The Xyz-Fusion user even helped him to stay true to himself when he was about to lost it. The fact that Dennis used to be his father's student urged him to believe more in Dennis.

" _Am I just being naïve…?"_ Yuya wondered. _"I admire Dennis' Entertainment Dueling. I enjoyed our Tag Duel. So I want to believe there's more than he shown himself out to be. Is it merely a wishful thinking?"_

Yuto literally could hear what Yuya was thinking. Yuto wanted to tell him that was how Academia worked. They would do anything to accomplish their goals, including deceiving others, playing with their minds and feelings. He didn't think well of Dennis, espcially after knowing his involvement in Ruri's kidnapping. To be blunt, he resented him. But telling that to Yuya now would be too cruel. Because unlike him, Yuya has developed respect for Dennis and also formed a friendship with him…supposedly. He didn't experience the Tag Duel that Yuya had with Dennis, so it would be a lie if he said he understood his feeling. For now he will leave Yuya to his own thoughts until he recovered.

A footstep alerted Yuto who quickly woke up Yuya just before he could asleep. Like Dennis has told them, the Commander-in-Chief was coming. Yuya detached himself from his comfortable pillow and sat up again, facing the fence. The footstep stopped as the Commander-in-Chief stood in front of him outside the fence. Edo Phoenix.

"You've finally awaken, Yuya Sakaki." Edo said in cold tone.

"Edo Phoenix…" Yuya muttered.

"Where is the hideout of the survivors?" Edo asked straight to the point.

"I have nothing to say about that." Yuya quickly answered, eyes narrowing against Edo.

"How do you change back the people who were carded?" Edo asked again, but as he expected, Yuya refused to reveal his method as well.

"I also have nothing to say about that." Yuya answered the same thing.

Edo twitched even though he already knew. He crossed his arms. "Persistent aren't you. But I guess being loyal to your comrades is something that I can understand, just like I am loyal to Academia, to the Professor."

"What happened between you and Dad? And don't you dare saying it has nothing to do with me, we're talking about my father and as his son I have every right to now." Yuya said firmly, not giving Edo any room for refusal.

"Fine. This was back when I had only just arrived to the Xyz Dimension…"

Edo began telling his first and last meeting with Yusho. He had heard of a Duelist from Resistance who spread words about bringing smile with Dueling. When he heard of that, he confronted the man himself, Yusho Sakaki, and challenged him to a Duel. He showed the man of the Dueling that Academia had taught him. But the man simply said to make the Duel fun. The Duel resulted with Edo's lost. Even though he lost, that man said it was a fun Duel. He just couldn't understand. Because that's not what Academia had taught him. Furthermore, Yusho dared to say that using Dueling to fight is foolish. That was nonsense. So when Yusho offered him his copy of Smile World, he teared it into two. He won't be fooled.

After rejecting his card, when he realized it, Yusho was nowhere to be seen. He was gone. There were no cards in the area that he was sealed inside of nearby either. If he wasn't turned into a card, did someone else transferred him? No, maybe he left for somewhere before he had came to his senses. After that he had always been wandering, looking for Yusho Sakaki. In order to win against him in a Duel and prove that the Professor's teachings are right!

"Academia is always right! The Professor's teachings are absolute!" Edo said while forming his right hand into a fist to emphasise his words.

"Duelist is one thing, but what about the citizens who are not Duelists? They can't fight back at all! Carding unarmed people like that, what is so heroic about that?! What you guys did are wrong!" Yuya shouted, once again holding the fences tight while glaring at Edo.

"To create a utopia for everyone to live in peace, sacrifices are necessary." Edo answered simply, voice smooth without a hitch.

Yuya and Yuto saw red at Edo's calm answer and acted nothing was wrong with it. "You said you're creating utopia so that everyone can live in peace, but what part of it is peace if it's created by invading and making people's life miserable?! Are you saying the goal justify the means?!"

"Everyone who were carded will be reborn in the new world. That's what the Professor said. In the end, everyone will–"

Yuya cut him off before he could made his excuse. "You think that will erase the pain and suffering you have inflicted on them?! Everyone in Heartland have scars in their hearts because of you! Those scars won't be so easily healed! If you know of this yet you still going through with it, that's just pure selfishness and cruelty! You're ignoring their cries!"

Edo started to get offended. That was the last straw for him. "Shut up! You don't know a thing about Academia! And the selfish one is you and Yusho Sakaki!"

"What?"

Edo slipped his right hand into the fence and yanked Yuya's shirt. "You said that Dueling isn't tool for conflict and say wanting to understand through Dueling, but you don't understand at all! You decided on your own that what Academia had done was cruelty without even bother trying to understand Academia's way."

Yuya flinched and before he could retort, Edo beat him to it. "You two said bringing smile with Dueling as if that alone would end this war! What you two are doing is spreading what only you two believes! Nothing but self-satisfaction!"

Edo pulled Yuya's shirt and then pushed him to the floor inside the cell. Yuya winced in pain as the hit worsened his pain from the taser, but he couldn't careless about that. His sheer force of will allowed Yuya to stand up and face Edo again with equal anger and annoyance like the Commander-in-Chief.

"You said this is a war, but Academia soldiers are carding people as if they are in a hunting game! You still calling those kind of Duelists are honorable when all they did was just to entertain themselves by harming others?! You're averting your eyes from the truth!" Yuya finally retorted, pointing at Edo.

"The Professor is right! That is the truth!"

"Then why all this time you're keeping the half of the Smile World?! Isn't it because you actually smiled and enjoyed Duelling with Dad? Deep down you think bringing smile with Dueling is right!"

"It's useless talking with you!" Edo punched the wall beside him, turning his back on Yuya and briefly glanced back at the boy coldly. "The Professor has ordered me to take you to Academia. There's nothing that you can do while you're in that cell, so I suggest you behave yourself until you are transported."

With that, Edo quickly left the quarter. Yuya fell back to his bad, sighing. He looked at the ceiling,

" _What you two are doing is spreading what only you two believes! Nothing but self-satisfaction!"_

Yuya frowned, Edo's words echoing in his mind. If he thought carefully, all these times he simply believed that what Academia did was wrong and his belief was right. He still thought what they were doing was wrong, but he never wondered why they truly thinking that what they were doing was just. Why they were so dedicated to the Professor's goal. Never even for one second he questioned about that. Because he thought they were wrong, he tried to convey what he believed…without trying to understand them first.

" _This is just like with Kaito all over again… I was just forcing to open their heart while not understanding them. I'm just…forcing my own opinion to them…"_

" _Yuya, you don't need to think much about what he said! You are not wrong. Harming people however it is and for whatever reason is not right."_ Yuto told his look-alike, trying to dissuade him from being influenced by Edo's words.

" _You decided on your own that what Academia had done was cruelty without even bother trying to understand Academia's way."_

Yuya frowned further, cover his face with his arms. _"No. It's like Edo said. Sora and the Academia soldiers I've fought before doesn't think what they were doing were wrong. I only think of their wrong doing but never thought what made them think that way. How can I communicate with them, if I don't even know the source of their belief…"_

 **COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF'S OFFICE – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Edo bumped his fist on the table in frustration. This was the first time in a while he has lost his cool and let his emotion got the better of him like that. Yuya's words were like adding salt to his wound. Because he found proofs that some of what Yuya said were true, which made him seemingly like the liar. First was on his way to his office, he overheard several subordinates nonchalantly talking how they enjoyed themselves carding people, referring their actions as a hunting game while laughing. Second was Dennis revealed that his subordinates didn't capture Yuya by defeating him in a Duel like he initially believed, but instead using cowardly method by tasing him unconscious.

As much as he hated to admit it, like Yuya, he did not agree to those actions. They were in a war for goodness sake, yet they thought of this as a game? How dare they called themselves Duelists while they were using such dirty method instead of facing their opponent head on like a soldier should be. This was a disgrace for Academia! What bothered him the most was this made it like he was admitting that Academia was in the wrong.

Edo looked at the torned half of the Smile World near his right hand on the table and Yuya's words crossed his mind.

" _Then why all this time you're keeping the half of the Smile World?! Isn't it because you actually smiled and enjoyed Duelling with Dad? Deep down you think bringing smile with Dueling is right!"_

"That was a lie…! I didn't smile at all…! The Professor's teaching is the most righteous!" Edo covered face, getting tired all of a sudden. _"Why can't I get rid of this uneasiness? Even though I believe that the Professor's teaching is right, why do I feel this way?"_

Yusho's Duel was nothing he had ever seen before. It was subtle and didn't display any sort of sheer power like Academia does, but it wasn't weak either. It was flashy like an entertainment show. Edo's first impression of the Duel? As he had said, nonsense. Dueling is a battle. There was only winning or losing in a Duel. There was no way they could have fun in a battle. That notion was just ridiculous. So why he felt something wasn't right?

BOOOOOOMMMM

Several loud sounds of explosions that were huge enough to shake the entire building surprised Edo. The Commander-in-Chief stood from his seat as the explosion continued, and he saw the lamp on the ceiling seemed ready to fall if it continues.

"Commander-in-Chief!" Academia soldier in blue uniform entered the office in hurry.

"What's happening?!" Edo questioned.

"There's an explosion! It seems there are intruders!"

"What?!"

 **PRISON – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya was awakened from his slumber when he heard the alarm, followed by the shaking. Yuya walked to the fence, curious of what happened. But he couldn't see anything from here as nothing happened nearby his cell.

"What's going on?" Yuya wondered. He then several footsteps. Around two or three people coming from the left side. Turning to the left, Yuya saw two shadow shillouettes. Those two shadows looked familiar.

"Yuya!"

When Yuya heard that voice, he smiled in relieved. It wasn't the voice of Academia soldiers and such.

"Kaito!" Yuya called out as the Xyz user, with Kachidoki following in tow, arrived.

Kachidoki took out a key card, sliding it on a machine beside the fence. It let out a beep before the fences were opened, allowing Yuya to come out, not forgetting his jacket, pendant, and Duel Disk with his Deck. However, still not fully recovered, Yuya felt his legs became weak and slipped. Fortunately, Kachidoki caught him. The Fusion user carried Yuya on his back.

"Kachidoki, you…" Yuya was loss at words by Kachidoki's act of kindness.

"Talk later. Let's go." Kaito said and they ran off.

"How did you get in here? There are supposed to be many Academia soldiers inside here." Yuya asked. Kachidoki aside since he was with Academia, as much as he respected Kaito's power, there was no way he could enter here and fought all of the soldiers all alone.

"Distractions." Kachidoki answered simply, not bothering with the details. Yuya decided to ask more later.

Kaito recount what he and Kachidoki had planned. Even with the two of them, the risks were still high. They need a plan that could compensate their numbers. This was where Kaito's knowledge as a war veteran came in handy. When they were outnumbered, the best way to win was by outsmarting their opponents. And with Kachidoki's knowledge of the base, making the plan became easier. It didn't took an hour for them to arrange the plan.

First, they discussed about the base, especially the important points. The building only has one wide floor. There were four entrances that also served as exits in the base: East, West, South, and North. Each entrance were guarded by at least two Academia soldiers that definitely won't be a match for them. Near the west exit was a garage where the Academia parked their cars.

Second, they shared what they have with them at the moment. Kaito has nothing but his Deck and Duel Disk. The same also goes for Kachidoki. However, since he was allied with Academia, it won't be difficult to ask for some weapons without rousing suspicion. Since they have smoke screen, surely Academia also stored more weapons like soldiers were in a war.

With those considerations, they finally came up with the plan: Kachidoki will took some explosives and smoke screens and secretly attached them on each entrance and several blind spots inside the base. Once Kachidoki gave the signal, Kaito will revealed himself and then set off the bombs with the remote controller and used the smoke screen to cover himself as he made his way inside. Meanwhile, Kachidoki knocked out the operators in charge of the communications and observing the security cameras and took over. He led the Academia soldiers to confuse them, making two men feel like dozens. After making sure the soldiers were in dissaray, Kaito and Kachidoki regroup to pick up Yuya in his cell.

" _I'm surprise that this is working. But we can't relax yet. Not until we get back to the hideout."_

 **WEST EXIT – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Kaito, Kachidoki, and Yuya finally got out. In front of them was one of Academia cars driving towards them. The car stopped right in front of the three and Yuya was surprised when the driver revealed himself.

"Kurosaki?! You're here too?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I called him. He is the only one I know can ride this." Kaito answered Yuya's question.

"Get in! Now!" Shun told them.

The three of them immediately went inside the car. Shun drove the car with full speed, escaping the Academia HQ by driving them through the ruined back street of the road. It took a second before Kaito's mind clicked into gear and he realized what was behind them. Immediately, Kaito, followed by Kachidoki and Yuya, whipped around their seat and stared for a moment as they saw two sets of headlights weaving in and out as they approached them.

"They're coming!" Yuya said.

The Pendulum user turned around and had just settled himself back in his seat when Shun suddenly slammed on the brakes. The seat belt locked, holding Yuya in place as the tires screeched. The car slide forward a ways, but before it could come to a complete stop Shun had thrown the vehicle into reverse and was backing up quickly as the cars behind them honked their horns and swung around.

"Kurosaki…you know how to drive?" Yuya really need to ask, considering both of them were around the same age, in middle-school to be precise.

"We once stole a car like this because thought it might be come in handy. That's when I learn to drive." Shun explained.

They were interrupted when an Antique Gear Soldier shot through the intersection on the front grille slamming full force into a minivan and sending metal and glass everywhere.

"Damn! They're doing it now!" Shun snarled angrily.

"Leave it to me!" Kachidoki easily made his way on the top of the car, activating his Duel Disk.

"The traitor asking for a fight, huh." Academia soldier in red uniform who controlled the Antique Gear Soldier commented.

"Let's teach this traitor a lesson!" Academia soldier in blue uniform who was riding on the other car also activated his Duel Disk.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I Summon Hyuga the Earth Rising Star (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Kachidoki summoned a Warrior-Type Monster cladded with blue armor and wielding a black spear.

"I Release Hyuga to Advance Summon Hayate the Earth Soaring Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!" Kachidoki summoned 1 Level higher Monster.

"I end my Turn." Kachidoki concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! Draw!" Academia Soldier in red started his Turn. "I Summon Antique Gear Soldier (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4)!" He summoned a mechanical soldier.

"When I control a Level 4 or lower Antique Gear Monster, I can Special Summon Antique Gear Cog (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 5) from my hand!" He then special summoned a red mechanical cog-like Monster.

"I Release Antique Gear Soldiers and Antique Gear Cog to Advance Summon Antique Gear Reactor Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 9)!" He Advance Summoned a mechanical dragon-like Monster.

"Battle! I attack Hayate the Earth Soaring Star with Reactor Dragon!" The Academia red declared attack.

"Hayate's Effect! When it is targeted for an attack, it can negate that attack!" Kachidoki activated Hayate's Effect.

"When Reactor Dragon battles, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap, and the Monster's Effect my opponent controls is negated!"

Reactor Dragon's attack continued, shooting a blast from its mouth toward Hayate.

"I activate Hyuga's Effect! If it's in the Graveyard, I can prevent destruction of a Monster that I control!" Hyuga's spirit appeared and formed a blue barrier that protected Hayate from destruction, though Kachidoki still took damage.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 4000 = 3100**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." The Academia in red uniform concluded his Turn.

"My Turn!" The Academia in blue uniform started his Turn. "From my hand, I Summon Antique Gear Wyvern (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" He summoned mechanical wyvern-like Monster.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Gadget Boxset! When I Normal Summon an Antique Gear Monster while my opponent controls a Monster, I can Special Summon 1 Gadget Monster from Deck! I Special Summon Antique Gear Gadget (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)!" He summoned a small robot-like Monster with a cog on its back.

"I Release Wyvern and Gadget to Advance Summon Antique Gear Golem (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!" He summoned a golem-like Monster with menacing red eye.

"Battle! I attack Hayate with Antique Gear Golem!" He immediately declared his Battle Phase.

"I activate Hayate's Effect! It can negate a battle for each Battle Phase!" Kachidoki activated his Monster's Effect once more. Unlike Reactor Dragon, Golem couldn't negate a Monster Effect. Hayate deflected Golem's attack, causing it to almost crashing its user's car.

"Hey! Be careful!" The soldier who was driving told the Academia Soldier in blue uniform.

"It's his fault!" The said soldier retorted, pointing at Kachidoki.

"At this moment, I activate Trap Card: Antique Gear Retaliation! When an Antique Gear Monster's attack is negated, my opponent will receive half of its ATK as damage!" Academia Soldier in red uniform assisted his comrade with his Trap Card.

 **KACHIDOKI: 3100 = 1600**

"Hah! Take that! I end my Turn!" The Academia in blue uniform concluded.

Kachidoki was ready to start his Turn again, but Shun's warning halted him from doing so.

"Hang on everyone!"

Shun said seriously as the steering wheel whipped around the right, sending the vehicle up over the sidewalk and into side alley. Kachidoki, being carried by his Monster, also following behind while still keeping his eyes on his opponents. Shun had already gone back into drive and was pulling out across the ruins. The Raid Raptors user swung around to the left and pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor. Yuya and Kaito were thrown back in their seat as the car jumped forward, the speedometer reaching 30 then 40, 50, 60, and 70 miles an hour with the two street racers right on their tail.

"This isn't going to be a pleasant ride…" Yuya commented, feeling a bit sick, his face paled. Yuto who was inside him felt sorry for Yuya who had to go through the same thing he did long ago.

Shun was using the brakes at just the right time to wheel to the left, sending them into a high speed drift around a corner and through a broken traffic light. Kachidoki, with Hayate's help, stood at the top of the car again and began his Turn.

"My Turn! I Summon Tenma the Sky Rising Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!" Kachidoki summoned another Monster with the same ATK, DEF, and LV precisely like Hayate without Releasing as he controlled an EARTH-Type Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Hayate and Tenma! O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!"

"A Level 10 Fusion Monster. Not bad for someone who came from Standard. But in the end you're skills are nothing compare to us, the true Fusion user!" Academia in blue uniform said smugly.

Kachidoki sighed at the two soldiers' stupidity. "Fools. What determines a Duelist's skill is not where he came from, but his way of using own's Deck! I activate Equip Spell: Shooting Star Sword! The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's." Idaten's trident was replaced by a spear-like sword.

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Reactor Dragon with Idaten!" Kachidoki pointed at the mechanical dragon.

"Idiot. We have the same ATKs so your Monster will be destroyed too! And even if you destroyed Reactor Dragon, there's still Golem that will defeat you on the next Turn!" The Academia Soldier in red uniform reminded.

"Do you think so?" Kachidoki formed a cheeky smile, confusing the two soldiers. "I activate Idaten's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster with a Level lower than or equal to it, my opponent Monster's ATK become 0!" As Idaten flew forward, Reactor Dragon's ATK became 0, destroying the mechanical dragon. The exposion from the destruction hit the car, almost causing it to crash nearby debris.

 **ACADEMIA SOLDIER RED: 4000 = 1000**

"If the equipped attacking Monster destroys an opponent's Monster whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's by battle, the equipped Monster can make a second attack during this Battle Phase!" Kachidoki attacked again, pointing at Golem this time. And due to Idaten's Effect, Golem's ATK also became 0.

 **ACADEMIA SOLDIER BLUE: 4000 = 1000**

"But we still have LP! In our next Turn we will turn the table!" Academia in blue uniform said.

"I activate Fusion Cancel! I return Idaten to Extra Deck and Special Summon its Materials!" Kachidoki summoned back Hayate and Tenma to the Field. "I attack directly with Hayate and Tenma!"

Hayate flew toward the Academia Soldier in red uniform while Tenma flew toward the Academia Soldier in blue uniform. Both EARTH Warrior-Type Monsters slashed their weapons, defeating the two Academia soldiers. In addition, the two Monsters also spun their cars 180 degree, but made sure that despite being trapped inside the car upside down everyone inside were still alive.

 **ACADEMIA SOLDIERS: 1000 = 0**

Not seeing more cars following them, Kachidoki deactivated his Duel Disks and returned to inside the car…which turned out to be a bad idea as now they were relatively close to the collision the car was peppered with glass, rocks, and smaller pieces of metal as the semi caught fire and, what Shun assumed was the front end, exploded. Shun managed to pull himself by quickly summoning his Raid Raptor Monster while Kaito managed to pull himself and Yuya and Kachidoki by summoning his own Cipher Monster out of the car right before the explosion. The flames was so bright that they were forced to shield their eyes from the glare as the blaze reached for the sky and embers fell back down, igniting the gasoline that had leaked out and was spreading across the ground. Blue fire raced along the ruins, searching out all of the flammable liquid.

"Move! Move!" Shun hopped on Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius with Kachidoki while Kaito hopped on Galaxy-Eyes' hand with Yuya on the other.

The smell was foul and reeked of burning gas, rubber, and heated metal. Coughing from the stench Yuya tried not to breath through his nose until they were far far away from the place. Relief immediately washed over the tomato haired boy and he sighed heavily as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that he was still alive and in one piece. His body no doubt had several bruises from the car chase but otherwise he was still okay.

"I don't think I want to ride a car for a while…" Yuya said to Yuto who sweat dropped while looking at Yuya in understanding.

" _Trust me. I've been through worse…"_ Yuto replied, which Yuya replied by chuckling weakly before he fell asleep again.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Amazoness Sisters -** Sora, Yuzu, and Asuka starts to bond with each other while arranging a plan with Yusho to infiltrate Academia. While defeating Academia Duelists to take back the carded people, Serena, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka encounters Tyler Sisters.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **HYUGA THE EARTH RISING STAR**_ **:** When this card is in the Graveyard, you can prevent one Monster's (that you controls) destruction by battle (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)

 _ **GADGET BOXSET:**_ When you Normal Summon an Antique Gear Monster while your opponent controls a Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Gadget Monster from Deck.

 _ **ANTIQUE GEAR COG**_ **:** When you controls a Level 4 or lower Antique Gear Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 5)

 _ **ANTIQUE GEAR RETALIATION**_ **:** When an Antique Gear Monster's attack is negated, you can inflict half of the Antique Gear's ATK as damage instead.

* * *

 **I'm sorry the Duel is not much. To be honest I'm still not quite feeling well. I'll try to improve in the next chapter and update fast as usual, though I can't make any promises. Expect Yuzu vs. Asuka Duel and Sawatari & Gongenzaka vs. Tyler Sisters Duel in the next chapter.**

 **Please review this chapter :D**


	17. The Amazoness Sisters

**Thank you to** _ **Future Playmaker, SSJGamerYT, Ryujomaru15, Playerhood18, Guests, StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, AlissonJohns, HelenTheMoon, dvdryms, Big duels, Hakuryukou79, Vibora1996, HibinoMirai, Shadow**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Sora and Asuka just finished with their training while being watched by other students who were impressed. As the students were gathering around them, Sora and Asuka noticed Yuzu sighing across the room while gazing at particularly nothing. Sora let out a knowing smile while Asuka was concerned. After convincing the students to continue their training on their own, Sora and Asuka approached Yuzu, standing on each of her side.

"You must be thinking about Yuya." Sora guessed, flusterring the pink haired girl.

"S-Sora!? Asuka-san too?!" Yuzu just realized that the two former Academia Duelists were by her side.

"You can tell?" Asuka asked the boy who was licking his candy as usual (she secretly wondering how many candies he has and each was still in one piece despite the boy was fighting in battlefield).

"Yeah. Yuzu always making that face whenever she is thinking about Yuya." Sora confirmed.

"Sora!" Yuzu's blush reddened almost as red as Yuya's hair.

"Yuya…if I remember it right, he is Teacher's son, right?" Asuka asked again, which Sora responded by a nod.

"He is also Yuzu's childhood friend…and possibly future husband." Sora added the last part with a teasing smirk that surprised Asuka and Yuzu nearly lost her footing.

"Future husband?! Then Yuzu and Yuya is dating?" Asuka whispered. She nearly yell when hearing about it.

"NO! That's not it! We're childhood friend! He is like a-a little brother!" Yuzu hotly denied waving her hands and head in denial to Asuka.

"Not YET. Yuzu always denying it while Yuya is still too dense to realize it. But with this whole fiasco, it's only a matter of time for both of them to finally become an item." Sora made a heart shape with his hands while smiling in amusement.

Asuka chuckled. "It's not so easy to admit that. You can consult with us. Or with me alone. I'm a girl after all." Asuka gently pat Yuzu's shoulder.

Yuzu sat down, covering her face in her thighs in embarassment. _"Ugh…is it really that clear?! Even Tokumatsu-san realized just by Dueling me!"_ Yuzu was panicking inside and at the same time also lamenting of her one-sided love. Emphasising 'one-sided' remembering what Yuya said when Sora mistook them as lovers.

Sora and Asuka also sat, following Yuzu while continued to laughing softly, enjoying the pink haired girl's reaction.

"It's not like we will tell Yuya, you know." Sora told Yuzu.

"You can trust us, Yuzu." Asuka assured Yuzu.

"I-Is this really the time to talk about that…?" Yuzu muttered without facing her two friends.

"Since when you like him?" Sora asked.

"How do you like him?" Asuka also asked.

"No comment!" Yuzu immediately retorted, covering her ears and acted as if she didn't hear what they were saying.

She was glad that Yuya wasn't here. Or else, she didn't know how to face him. Now that Sora and Asuka asked her, she also wondered since when and how she came to like Yuya _that_ way. They had always been together since they were young and he has always been an important person to her, but before she knew it her feelings developed that way. The thing was they have been together for so long, so it's really late at this point. He was a childhood friend, and she knew him too well.

" _Starting over…it just feels too embarassing!"_ Yuzu thought.

Yuzu was thinking again how she came to love Yuya. She closed her eyes to reminiscing her times with him recently, a year before, two years before, more and more until they were children. Everything became white when Yuzu without realizing it thought more beyond that. It felt like she was in a white room. She was sitting on a bed. A hospital bed. Other than that, there were TV, refrigerator, a small table and a chair. She could look the scenery outside from her window. She stood up from her bed. When she looked at herself, she was wearing a green patient clothes. Her supposed pink hair wasn't pink but instead was dual-colored brown and much longer. When she looked at the mirror nearby, she was definitely older, around 16 or 17 in age, around high-school years.

She walked to the window to see outside. Outside was a hospital park where the stay-in patients usually taking a walk, playing, or chatting with the ones who visited them. They could also Duel as long as under observation from the nurse. Not far from the window of her room, she saw a boy around her age, sitting under a tree while looking at cards in his hands, she presumed that he was a Duelist like herself. But what caught her attention was, he was mumbling, as if talking to the cards. When she leaned closer to listen, she realized what he was doing.

She quickly jumped outside from the window and rushed towards the boy. When she was in front of him, the boy was startled, his eyes widened and blinking questioningly at her. She opened her mouth to ask him, but bit it, hesitating. When the boy didn't ask anything and instead waiting for her to talk, she finally gained the courage to ask.

" _You also can…hear the voices of Duel Monsters…?"_ She finally asked. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that this boy gave the answer that she had been waiting for so long.

" _Also?"_ The boy repeated while standing up, looking at her with what she was sure the same expectant eyes as hers that she made right now. _"Then that means…you can hear them too…?"_

She smiled when she heard the answer. Before she could feel happy, a nausea has to hit her, causing her wobble and nearly fell. The boy caught her and slowly helped her sat, leaning her to the tree.

" _You're okay? You're a patient here…? Want me to call the nurse?"_ The boy asked, worried.

" _N-no… It's okay. I feel better now. Really."_ She assured the boy.

" _So…you can hear them too?"_ He asked again.

She nodded. _"After years, finally I meet someone like me."_ She told him, almost brimming with tears from relief knowing she wasn't the only one.

The boy smiled as well, taking a seat beside her. _"We're on the same boat, then. Since I was little I can hear their voices. The other children would always laughed at me and called me weird. But I know what I'm hearing is real. And it's thanks to my Monsters I can win my Duels."_

" _Me too. When I told my father, he brushed it off as merely a superstition. He is a scientist after all."_ She told him.

" _How long you've been here? Are you really okay?"_ The boy asked in concern.

" _Since four days ago. I have a flu, but it's okay now. The doctor said I can be dischrged in two days."_ She assured him not to worry. _"How about you? Are you visiting someone?"_

" _My mother. She has appendix operation. They said it will take a while so I decide to wait here."_ The boy answered.

" _Then…"_ She took out her deck from her pocket. _"Want to have a Duel until your mother's operation is done?"_

The boy chuckled and then took out his Deck together with a Duel mat for them to play. Setting their Decks in place, the boy extended his hand for the girl to shake while he introduced himself.

" _I'm Z***. What's yours?"_

" _I'm R**. Nice to meet you."_

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu gasped and opened her eyes when she heard Sora calling her name. She looked around her. She wasn't in a hospital. She was back at You Show Duel School. She blinked in confusion.

"Daydreaming about Yuya again? Or imagining about how both of you finaly together?" Sora teased, causing Yuzu to blush.

"No! Geez, stop with that already!" Yuzu retorted. Her thought quickly wondered back about what she just saw. _"What was that? That wasn't me, but also doesn't feel like that… And that person…why does he reminds me of Yuya…?"_

A pat on her back made Yuzu ceased her thought. She turned to Asuka who was smiling apologetically at her.

"If you don't want to tell us that much I understand. Take your time." Asuka said, standing up. "There will be a meeting soon. Before that, why don't we have a Duel, Yuzu?"

"That's a good idea. Asuka is strong, so she will be a good opponent for you, Yuzu!" Sora persuaded his pink haired friend.

Yuzu sighed while smiling. "Sure. I actually interested in Dueling you, Asuka-san."

The two girls got into their position. This caught the attentions of the whole students as well as Yusho who was watching from the door. He actually came to start the meeting, but that can wait since the Duel seemed it will be one worth watching. Plus, he wanted to know how much Yuzu has grown as a Duelist.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! I activate Ritual Magic: Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! I Release a Cyber Monster from my hand or Field or return "Cyber" monsters from her Graveyard to her Deck to Ritual Summon a Cyber Angel Monster Ritual Monster!" Asuka released Cyber Tutubon from her hand and began her Ritual Summoning chant.

"Angel of light who hides healing powers! With your elegant appearance, heal those who are wounded! Descend! Level 5! Cyber Angel Nasateiya (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5)!" Asuka summoned a female centaurus-like Monster to her Field in ATK Position.

"As Cyber Tutubon was sent to the Graveyard for a Ritual Summon, I activate its Effect! I can add a Ritual Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Asuka added Machine Angel Absolute Ritual back to her hand.

"And then once again I activate this card to summon another Nasateiya!" Asuka returned Tutubon to her Deck from her Graveyard and summoned another Nasateiya, but with green hair and green cape.

"I activate my two Nasateiyas' Effect! I can target a Monster I control and gain Life Points equal to half its ATK! I choose my two Nasateiyas!" Asuka activated her two Monsters, increasing her LP.

 **ASUKA LP: 4000 = 5000**

"So you increase your defenses, Asuka-san." Yuzu commented, getting excited.

"Correct. I end my Turn with this." Asuka concluded.

"Then, I won't hold back! My Turn! As my opponent controls Monsters while I'm not, I can Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu special summoned her red clothed Melodious Monster.

"And then I Normal Summon Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Yuzu summoned a small pink haired Melodious Monster wih dual-colored purple and pink dress.

"I activate Permanent Magic Card: Fortissimo! This will let me increase the ATK of a Melodious monster I control by 600 once per turn until my next Standby Phase! I choose Solo!" Yuzu increased Solo's ATK from 1600 to 2200.

"Battle! I attack Cyber Angel Nasateiya with Solo!" Yuzu declared attack while pointing at the red Nasateiya.

"I activate Nasateiya's Effect! When another Cyber monster I control is being attacked, it can negate that attack!" Asuka activated her green Nasateiya's Effect, forming a barrier around the two Ritual Monsters.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Melodious Debut! When an attack of a Melodious Monster is negated, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent!"

Solo let out a sound wave that break through Nasateiya's barrier, inflicting 600 damage to Asuka.

 **ASUKA LP: 5000 = 4400**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

"Nice counter, Yuzu. But that won't be enough to defeat me! My Turn! I activate an Equip Spell Card: Ritual Weapon! I Equip this to my first Nasateiya! It gains 1500 ATK and DEF!" Asuka increased her red Nasateiya's ATK and DEF to 2500.

"And then I activate Quick-Play Spell: Cyclone! I can destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the Field. I destroy Fortissimo!" Asuka destroyed Yuzu's permanent Magic Card, stopping her from increasing her Monster's ATK.

"She immediately destroy Yuzu's Magic Card. Asuka is really going all out." Sora commented in amusement while licking his lollipop.

"Battle! I attack Solo the Melodious Songstress with Nasateiya!" Asuka declared attack using her first Nasateiya. The Ritual Monster shot one of its arrows, piercing right through Solo's stomach, destroying it.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3700**

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Asuka ended her second Turn.

"My Turn! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu normal summoned Soprano to her Field. "I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials!"

Soprano and Opera entered the Fusion vortex as Yuzu began her chant to summon her ace Monster. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!"

"She's using Fusion too? Even though she's from another dimension?" A student asked out loud.

"She came from Standard Dimension. In Standard, all of the Summoning Methods exists." Sora answered to the student's question.

"All of them?! Then they can learn all of the Summoning Methods?!" The students looked at Sora incredulously.

"Nope. Mastering all of the Summoning Methods is difficult. But I do know some people who can achieve that." Sora explained, thinking of Yuya and Reiji.

"I activate an Equip Spell: Diva's Baton! I equip this to Bloom Diva, making it cannot be affected by a Special Summoned Monster'sEffect!" Yuzu gave Bloom Diva a yellow daffodill-like baton.

"With this Bloom Diva won't be affected by Nasateiya's attack-negating Effect." Yusho commented.

"Battle! I attack the second Nasateiya with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu pointed at the green Nasateiya, motioning Bloom Diva to attack. Bloom Diva shouted a tornado sound wave toward Nasateiya.

"But both of our Monsters' ATKs are the same! I won't take damage!" Asuka reminded Yuzu, who remained unfazed.

"I activate Bloom Diva's Effect! This card cannot be destroyed by this battle, my opponent takes any battle damage I would have taken from this battle, also destroy my opponent's monster after damage calculation!" Yuzu revealed Bloom Diva's Effect.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Pianissimo! I made Bloom Diva's ATK to 100! That means you'll take 900 damage!" Yuzu reduced Bloom Diva's ATK from 1000 to 100. Nasateiya was destroyed and Asuka received 900 damage.

 **ASUKA: 4400 = 3500**

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Bloom Diva's ATK returns to normal." Yuzu concluded her second Turn and Bloom Diva's ATK returned to 1000.

"My Turn! I activate Nasateiya's Effect in the Graveyard! By banishing another Cyber Angel Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Nasateiya and take control of a Monster my opponent controls!" Asuka banished Tutubon from her Graveyard and special summoned another Nasateiya.

"Due to Diva's Baton's Effect, you cannot control Bloom Diva!" Yuzu reminded.

Asuka picked a card out of 2 cards in her hand. "I never thought I would use this card against you. But it would be disrespectful to Duel you without showing my fullest resolve. So Yuzu, I'm sorry but you'll have to take this."

Asuka showed her Fusion card in her hand and then sent it to her Graveyard. "I activate Permanent Magic Card: Fusion Destruction! I can banish a total of 3 Fusion Magic or Trap Cards from my opponents Deck and my opponent will receive 300 damage for each card that was banished!"

"Fusion Destruction?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I used to believe that Academia is justice. That Fusion is justice. But ever since I knew the truth, I've decided that I will take down Academia. I will never use Fusion Card again. And I won't let Academia to use Fusion. This is my resolve!" Asuka declared, making everyone in the room went silent mixed from shock and awe.

"Asuka-san…" Yuzu could feel Asuka's steel resolve. She emphatized with the older girl. Being betrayed by the thing she trusted the most surely hurt her very much.

Asuka chose 2 Fusion cards and Fusion Cancel from Yuzu's Deck, forcing her to banish them and inflicted 300 damage for each card that was banished, making Yuzu received 900 damage.

 **YUZU LP: 3700 = 2800**

"Battle! I attack Bloom Diva with my first Nasateiya!" Asuka declared her Battle Phase.

"But with Bloom Diva's Effect, Nasateiya will be destroyed and you'll receive the damage instead!" Yuzu reminded the older girl again, confused of her move.

"I activate Trap Card: Pure Pupil! When my opponent's Effect Monster activate an Effect while I control a Monster with 1000 or less ATK, I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster!" Asuka opened her Reverse card, negating Bloom Diva's Effect and destroyed it. With Bloom Diva destroyed, Nasateiya's attack became direct attack towards Yuzu.

 **YUZU LP: 2800 = 300**

"When a Monster Equipped with Diva's Baton is destroyed, I can Summon its Fusion Materials but their ATKs became 0!" Yuzu summoned back Soprano and Opera.

"I end my Turn." Asuka concluded.

"Yuzu's LP is reduced this much. She has two Monsters on her Field with ATKs higher than Nasateiyas, but Nasateiya's Effect will negate their ATKs. She has no card in her hand. Looks like this is it…" A student commented, feeling sorry for Yuzu.

"Not so fast there." Sora interjected. "My student won't give up so easily with this. I personally taught her after all."

Yuzu prepared for her draw. _"This is my one and only chance. I can only bet on this one draw…"_

"We're the opposite when it comes to Fusion, Asuka-san." Yuzu smiled at Asuka.

"Eh?"

"I asked Sora to teach me Fusion Summon because I want to get stronger. I want to get stronger so I can protect my friends. So I can protect people who are important to me."

" _With Fusion you're trying to change yourself into a different Yuzu from up until now. Now it's my Turn. Thanks to you, I got a hint on how to do it."_

" _Yuya…it was thanks to those words, I can move forward."_ Yuzu thought fondly at the memory. _"If we're talking about resolve, then I can't lose!"_

"My Turn!" Yuzu glanced at the card she just drew and she smiled in relief. "Let's do this…"

"I activate Magic Card: Singer's Anchor! When I control at least 2 Melodious Monsters I can draw 2 cards!" Yuzu drew 2 cards from her Deck.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Concerto! I pay half of my LP to Summon back Bloom Diva from Graveyard!" Yuzu called back her ace Monster at the cost of half of her LP.

 **YUZU LP: 300 = 150**

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials!" Yuzu Fused Soprano, Opera, and Bloom Diva.

"Supreme genius! Angel's song! Divine singer! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu Fusion summoned one level higher Fusion Monster.

"I activate Bloom Prima's Effect! It gain 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used!" Yuzu increased Bloom Prima's ATK from 1900 to 2800.

"It's ATK is higher than Nasateiya now!" A student exclaimed.

"But Nasateiya's Effect will negate its ATK." Another student reminded.

"I activate Concerto's other Effect! If this card is in Graveyard, I can banish this card to add 1 other card in my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Diva's Baton!" Yuzu took back Diva's Baton to her hand and activated it.

"I Equip Bloom Prima with Diva's Baton! With this, Bloom Prima cannot be affected by Nasateiya's Effect! Battle! I attack Nasateiya with Bloom Prima!" Yuzu declared attack on the first Nasateiya.

Bloom Prima flew forward while producing sound waves from the two flowers on its back, destroying the Ritual Monster.

 **ASUKA LP: 3500 = 2400**

"Bloom Prima can make a second attack each Turn! I attack the other Nasateiya!" Yuzu attacked once more, destroying the second Nasateiya.

 **ASUKA LP: 2400 = 600**

"But Asuka-san still has LP. Asuka-san can come up with a counterattack…"

"I won't let that happen!" Yuzu interjected, showing her one last card in her hand. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Floral Serenade! When a Floral Melodious Monster that I control destroy opponent's Monster, I can inflict the original ATK of the Floral Melodious Monster as damage to my opponent!"

"Bloom Prima's original ATK is 1900. Which means…" A student trailed off, knowing where this is going.

"This will be Yuzu's victory." Sora finished the student's sentence.

"That won't be happening!" Asuka took a card from her hand. "I activate Trap Card: Cyber Angel's Last Arrow! I send this card to the Graveyard and both players will receive 700 damage!"

Rains of arrow-shaped lights appeared and fell above both Yuzu and Asuka, depleting their remaining LPs at the same time. The two girls fell to their knees as their bodies were hit by the lights.

 **YUZU LP: 150 = 0**

 **ASUKA LP: 600 = 0**

"It's a draw!"

"Both of them are awesome!"

The students clapped their hands, giving the two girls a round applause for their excellent Duel. Yuzu and Asuka stood up and shook hands in respect for each other.

"That was a good move Yuzu. Able to turn the table like that." Asuka praised the pink haired girl.

"Actually that was also because of luck. You on the other hand, Asuka-san, already prepared for such countermeassure. I never expected that." Yuzu praised back.

"Both of you have done wonderfully." Yusho walked to the two girls, patting both of their shoulders. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Yuzu and Asuka looked at each other and smiled, happy at being praised by their respected teacher.

"I take it this is the time for the meeting?" Sora asked, approaching the teacher.

"Yes. Let us start to form a plan to infiltrate Academia."

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

After around 10 minutes of flying on their Monsters, Yuya and the others finally made it back safely to the Resistance hideout. Yuya was quickly welcomed by the tearful Gongenzaka who was about to hug him, but was restrained by Serena when noticing Yuya's condition. Kachidoki didn't stay long though. He decided to patrol around the area to do a double check that no one was following them. Yuya was quickly laid to the futon and tended to his fortunately minor injuries by Sayaka.

Kaito's return was also welcomed by the entire members of the Resistance who quickly surrounded him. A single apology from the Cipher user was enough for them to welcome him back with open arms. Sayaka was the happiest to welcome him out of everyone. Everyone decided to celebrate with a small welcoming party for both Kaito and Yuya's return. Sayaka happily cooked curry rice for everyone with available ingredients they have.

"Still, why didn't you call us too if you want to save Yuya?" Sawatari asked while eating his curry.

"Sorry. We're not even sure this plan will worked, so I asked Shun to keep this a secret from you guys since we didn't know what may happen." Kaito explained.

"I was surprised when you suddenly called and told me Yuya was captured." Shun told them.

"We're more surprised of Kachidoki though. With him joined Academia but then defecting and all. Just what did you do to win him over, Yuya?" Sawatari asked Yuya who, for once, quietly eating his food while sitting on his futon.

"Just like I did with Jack. We spoke through Dueling." Yuya answered simply.

"Kachidoki said that he came here with two female Duelists and…Dennis, right?" Serena brought up the information Yuya has told them a while ago.

"That clown came definitely because he is after Serena." Sawatari said while glancing at Serena.

"He is free to come at me. I'll beat him into a pulp." Serena said confidently.

"Now that we know where their base is, we must arrange a plan for an attack and use their dimension transfer device to go to Fusion Dimension." Gongenzaka suggested.

"I think before that, we should retrieve as much as people who are carded from the Academia soldiers and change them back. Maybe there are still Academia soldiers who are carring around our carded comrades. Let's retrieve them and have Yuya change them back. The more people the better." Kaito proposed the plan.

"True. Let's discuss this with everyone then. Except you, Yuya. You're still not fully recovered." Shun told Yuya as he stood up, looking sharply at him when Yuya seemed ready to leave his futon.

Once everyone were finished with their meals, they gathered in their usual meeting room, except for Yuya who must stay on his bed. While Sayaka said he should be okay if he rest for at least 1 more hour, Yuya was bored. He would like to join them as well.

" _It's only 1 more hour. Have patience, Yuya."_ Yuto told his look-alike.

"I know." Yuya replied while covering himself with the blanket. "I'm glad to be back here. I don't know what will happen if I got taken to Academia…"

" _Even if you cannot be carded, there's no guarantee they won't do anything to you."_

"Yeah. I was so worried."

Without them realizing, Allen was staring absentmindedly at Yuya. He thought through and through about what Serena and Sayaka told him, and their words hit him very hard. Because what they said, everything was true. Ever since he knew Yuya was their teacher's son, he never saw Yuya as his own person, only as Yusho Sakaki's son. His resenment for his teacher overlapped that he couldn't see it. After knowing what really happened to his teacher only piled up more guilt on him.

And so, now here he was, standing across the room, intending to apologize to Yuya…that was the plan. The problem for the boy was he didn't know how to start. He said pretty mean things after all. While he had no doubt that Yuya will forgive him, he was the one who has difficulty approaching him.

"How long you're gonna stand there like an idiot? Get over with it already!"

Serena, who came back after noticing Allen wasn't present and intended to pick him up, kicked the boy into the room once knowing that the boy was planning to do. The boy fell flat on his face, surprising Yuya who was the only occupant in the room. Allen looked at Serena and ready to protest, but Serena's dark glare was enough to change his mind.

"A-Allen? You're okay? You're not joining the meeting?" Yuya asked.

"About that… I have something I want to tell you…" Allen said slowly.

Allen quickly felt insufferable. Awkward. He shot back and forth at Yuya and the floor. Yuya raised a brow, somewhat amused when Allen started to mumble. The brunet was then given a piercing glare from Serena from behind as a gesture of encouragement.

"I'm…sorry…" Allen finally said it.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked.

"You know, about…Yusho-sensei and stuff…not accepting as an ally…" Allen said, slowly looking away from Yuya out of embarassment.

Yuya and Yuto looked at each other before smiling. Yuya extended his hand to Allen, offering a handshake. Yuya smiled cheerfully at Allen.

"I'm counting on you from now on, Allen." Yuya told him.

Allen blushed but then smiled an accepted the handshake. "Yeah. I'm counting on you too from now on, Yuya."

Serena crossed her arms while nodding in satisfaction. Finally the boy learned and apologized. She was ready to give him another kick if Allen being a chicken. With this, the unity between Lancers and Resistance have been strengthened. She looked forward seeing Sayaka's happy face once she told her about this.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Asuka placed a map of the Duel Academia and the town on a board for everyone to see. There were several places that she had marked to point out important locations and what they need to be aware of. The other students were sitting on each of their chairs while Yusho and Asuka standing on the front with Asuka explaining the whole thing.

"Based on what I heard from my patrol in the town and Yuzu and Sora's story, Academia is probably planning to go through with another large-scale invasion to Synchro Dimension soon." Asuka started, worrying Yuzu and Sora since the Lancers were still in that dimension the last time they remembered.

"Lately Academia has been building up more manpower. Perhaps it's because of their earlier failure in the first wave. They didn't expect the forces in Synchro Dimension to be so powerful enough to drove them away." Asuka recount what Yuzu and Sora had told her of what happened in Synchro Dimension.

"The moment the army is sent to Synchro Dimension, the defenses in Academia will be weakened because this time the Professor has ordered for more soldiers to be dispatched in the second wave of invasion. That can be our chance to infiltrate Academia." Asuka explained, emphasising her point.

Yusho stepped forward, taking over the explanation. "The problems are, first, even with all of us, we're still outnumbered unless we find a route where we can sneak in with little possibility of encountering enemies. Second, we don't know when it the second wave invasion will be carried on and how can we get into the boats that can take us there."

Sora nodded in agreement. "That's right. If we recklessly marched into Academia, we may actually sign our death certificate. Even before that, if we tried to forcefully take over a boat, civilians may get mixed up in the crossfire."

"On the other hand, Academia will finish ARC Area Project if we stand by and do nothing. Is there a way for us to find out when the second wave invasion will be carried on?" A student asked.

"We still need a little more information. But getting information from the Academia soldiers around here is never enough. We need more." The students tried to think up a plan to gain more information.

"How about…if some of us get information by sneaking into Academia now and then return?" Asuka suggested.

"That won't be possible. All of us here are in Academia's wanted list. They already knew our faces." A female student shook her head to emphasize the impossibility.

Sora placed his fist on his palm as a light bulb appeared in his head. He had an idea. "Actually…it's possible… To sneak there not as a student that is."

"Not as a student? How?" Yuzu asked.

"Even Academia needs to get foods and drinks from the town. There's a ship that deliver them every once a month at the first day of the second week, which happens to be tonight." Sora explained.

"If we disguise as a student we'll definitely get caught, but as a cook and such won't be so suspicious. We just need to knock out one of the cooks and replace him to gain more information." Yuzu understood what Sora was trying to say.

"Now the question is, who will go?" Sora raised the most important question.

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"Aaaaargh!" An Academia soldier fell on his back right beside his two teammates.

Serena, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari stood victorious. Before the could escape, they made sure to hold on each of them until they gave them what they wanted, the people who they have carded. Once they done so, the Lancers trio allowed them to scram and the Academia trio were more than willing to run as fast as they could until they were far far away from the Lancers.

After meeting, with careful considerations, they have finally settled with Serena, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka to be taking the first shift of retrieving the carded people from any Academia soldiers they could find. In half an hour, the trio already retrieved 12 cards and fortunately seven of them were members of the Resistance. More allies to be changed back.

"They all bark but no bite. I can understand why Kurosaki and Kaito wanted to card them before." Serena commented, huffing in disappointment of her opponents.

"Obelisk Force are more of a challenge." Sawatari added.

"Enough both of you. It's almost time for us to head back." Gongenzaka reminded Serena and Sawatari.

"Yeah. We need to have Yuya change these people back again." Serena looked at the carded people she took from the Academia soldiers. She frowned as she looked at the horrified faces the people who were carded made. How could those soldiers still laughed when carding them?

"Yuya? That means you guys are Lancers?"

Serena, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari prepared their fighting stance when they heard the voice. Two young women, seemed to be a few years older from them, revealed themselves from behind a destroyed house. The two of them seemed to be a fraternal twins. Gazing at their Duel Disks, they knew the women were Academia soldiers. But from their outfit, they didn't seem to be some low rank Duelists like the Academia soldiers they have just defeated. And Serena felt their description felt familiar to her.

"Yuya is the boy that Edo captured but then rescued by his comrades, right? Then that means you guys must be Lancers." Grace said.

"And you guys doesn't seem to be some low rank Academia Duelists. Who are you?" Serena asked back.

"If you haven't heard about how notorious the two of us are, then you guys really are Lancers. We are the Tyler Sisters. I am Gloria, and she is Grace." Gloria introduced herself and her sister.

"Tyler Sisters?! You mean that Tyler Sisters who annihilated the majority of Resistance's Spade Branch Duelists?!" Serena became more wary when she finally recognized the two siblings.

"You know them Serena?" Gongenzaka asked his indigo haired friend.

"No. But back when I was still at Academia, I often heard from soldiers about two female Tag Duelists who uses Amazoness Deck and destroyed the majority of the Resistance's Spade Branch forces. The female Tag Duelists are the Tyler Sisters." Serena explained. Back at Academia, after the first wave invasion of Xyz Dimension, she happened to heard from the soldiers who had returned from there about a pair of sisters contributed greatly in the war more than any of them.

Grace smiled sweetly and confirmed. "Correct! If I'm not mistaken you're the girl that the Professor told us to capture. You're a former Academia, so of course you at least have heard of us as well."

"Enough talking. The Professor himself has personally ordered us to annihilate the Lancers. So, let's begin." Gloria and her sister readied their Duel Disk.

Serena was prepared to do the same, but Sawatari and Gongenzaka then stepped in front of her, protectively blocking her from the sisters.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked.

"You stand back, Serena. We'll handle these two. They are after you." Gongenzaka told the indigo haired girl.

"I can protect myself!" Serena insisted.

"They are Tag Duelists. So let's make it fair for them." Sawatari smugly pointed at the sisters. "You two should be grateful that this Neo New Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari is giving you a handicap!"

"Handicap? How foolish. The two of us are enough to defeat the three of you. Right, Big Sister?" Grace gave the Lancers trio a condescending look, inwardly mocking them. "But very well, let's have a Tag Duel. Field, Graveyard, Monsters, and LP are shared. That's okay with you two?"

"Fine by us! Let's do this, Gongenzaka!" Sawatari activated his Duel Disk with confidence.

"We won't let you have Serena!" Gongenzaka activated his Duel Disk as well, determined to protect his friend.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! With Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extra and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari set the Pendulum Scale and two pillars with his two Monsters on each side appeared on the Field.

"With this I can simultaenously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari summoned two Monsters: Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3) and Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) in Attack Position.

"Oh? So this is Pendulum Summon." Gloria looked impressed, which was shared by Grace.

"I activate Big Star's Effect! Once per Turn I can add Abyss Script Magic Card from my Deck to my hand! I add Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony and activate it! With this card, I gain 500 LP for each Attack Position Abyss Actor Monster that I control!" Sawatari increased both his and Gongenzaka's LP

 **SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 5000**

"With this I end my Turn." Sawatari concluded.

"Not bad for the first Turn. My Turn! I activate Amazoness Spy in my hand! I reveal another Amazoness Monster in my hand and then Special Summon it!" Gloria revealed Amazoness Queen before special summoning Amazoness Spy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3) in Attack Position.

"I Release Amazoness Spy to Advance Summon Amazoness Queen (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Gloria advance summoned a female warrior Monster with long blue hair wearing a red cape, armor, and wielding a long sword.

"Battle! I attack Sassy Rookie with Amazoness Queen!"

"Sassy Rookie's Effect! Once per Turn, it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Sawatari activated his Monster's Effect.

"But you'll still take damage!" Gloria reminded. Amazoness Queen slashed its sword at Sassy Rookie who blocked it by crossing its arms, saving itself from being destroyed.

 **SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 5000 = 4300**

"I end my Turn." Gloria concluded.

"My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 4)!" Gongenzaka Summoned a mechanical blue samurai-like Monster with a huge magnet on its back.

"When Jisha-Q is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)!" Gongenzaka summoned a small mechanical red samurai armored Monster in Attack Position.

"When I have two or more Superheavy Samurai Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka summoned a green armored mechanical samurai-like Monster.

"I Tune Jisha-Q and Kokorogama-A with Horagai! Unyielding as the mountain ranges. The soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become the towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!" Gongenzaka Synchro summoned a mechanical centaurus-like Monster with fiery tails in Defense Position.

"So there's also a Synchro user on their side. But putting it in Defense Position. You're playing it safe?" Grace questioned.

"I activate Kyu-B's Effect! Its DEF is increased by 900 for each Special Summoned Monster that my opponent controls!" Gongenzaka increased Kyu-B's DEF from 2500 to 3400.

"You really playing on defensive, huh." Grace commented.

"No. Kyu-B can attack while in Defense Position." Serena revealed to the sisters.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Queen with Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka declared his Battle Phase. Kyu-B ran towards Amazoness Queen, twirling its spear.

"Too bad for you, but due to Amazoness Queen's Effect, it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Gloria revealed. True to her words, Amazoness Queen successfully blocked Kyu-B's spear with its sword, deflecting it back. However, both sisters still took damage.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 4000 = 3000**

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: The Warrior Returning Alive! I can return a Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand! I return Amazoness Spy!" Grace took back Amazoness Spy from Graveyard.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand! I Fuse Amazoness Spy and Amazoness Pet Tiger in my hand! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Grace summoned her ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Sassy Rookie with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Grace declared her Battle Phase. Following her order, Pet Liger lunged towards Sassy Rookie, ready to shred the Abyss Actor Monster with its claws.

"Sassy Rookie's Effect! Once per Turn it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Sawatari activated Sassy Rookie's Effect again.

"And again, you still take damage!" Grace exclaimed. Pet Liger slashed its claws at Sassy Rookie who got thrown back from the attack.

 **SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 4300 = 3500**

"I'm not done yet! As an Amazoness Monster battled, I activate Pet Liger's Effect! The attacked Monster lose 800 ATK after damage calculation!" Grace decreased Sassy Rookie's ATK from 1700 to 900.

"They keep targeting Sassy Rookie as if they enjoy torturing it. How low of them!" Serena glared at the sisters.

"I attack Sassy Rookie again with Amazoness Queen! Due to Pet Liger's Effect, Sassy Rookie's ATK is decreased again!" Grace made her second attack with the female warrior Monster as she decreased Sassy Rookie's ATK from 900 to 100. "Sassy Rookie's Effect can only be activated once per Turn. Since you already activated it, this time you can't prevent your Monster's destruction!"

Amazoness Queen slashed Sassy Rookie into two, destroying it. Sawatari and Gongenzaka covered themselves as the shockwave from the attack. It nearly blew thema way but they managed to hold their ground.

 **SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 3500 = 1200**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Grace finished her Turn.

Sawatari sweatdropped from the attack but then smiled. "You two kept attacking Sassy Rookie. My Monster is really popular, huh." Sawatari commented nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool.

"Sassy Rookie has the lowest ATK, so if we attack it the battle damage will be higher than the other two Monsters you control. So isn't it obvious we targeted the weakest Monster?" Gloria

The comment offended Sawatari. His head twitched and he let his emotion got him. "Who the hell you are calling a weak Monster, huh?! My majestic Monsters are the best in the whole world!"

"I'll prove it to you! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come back from the Extra Deck, Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari summoned back Sassy Rookie.

"And then I activate Permanent Magic Card: Abyss Stage Prop – Escape Stage Coach! Once per Turn, during either player's Battle Phase, I can target 1 Abyss Actor monster I control this turn, it cannot be destroyed by Battle, also it is unaffected by the opponent's card effects." A horse coach appeared on the Field and Big Star and Sassy Rookie sat on that coach.

"I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect! I can return 1 Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster that I control back to Extra Deck and then target 1 Monster that I control to gain ATK equal to the returned Monster's ATK!" Sawatari returned Big Star and increased Sassy Rookie's ATK from 1700 to 4200.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Queen with Sassy Rookie! Now, Sassy Rookie go get your revenge!" Sawatari finally declared his Battle Phase. Sassy Rookie jumped to land a kick on Amazoness Queen.

Grace smirked, confusing Sawatari and Gongenzaka. "Too bad, but Pet Liger can negate my opponent's Monster's attack if it attack other Monster beside Pet Liger!" Amazoness Queen was protected by a barrier formed from Pet Liger, deflecting Sassy Rookie's kick.

"Tch! Darn it, so it still has that kind of Effect! Then I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Kyu-B!" Sawatari used Gongenzaka's Monster to attack again.

"Wait Sawatari! They still have two Reverse Cards!" Gongenzaka warned his hasty partner, but it was already too late.

As Gongenzaka has feared, Grace opened her Reverse Card. "I activate Trap Card: Amazoness Substitution! When an Amazoness Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Amazoness Monster from my hand and change its target to that Monster!"

In respond to Grace's Trap, Gloria Special Summoned Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) in Attack Position. Kyu-B's attack was shifted from Amazoness Queen to Amazoness Swords Woman. Kyu-B's spear was blocked by Swords Woman's own sword.

"Amazoness Swords Woman's Effect! My opponent will take all the battle damage that we would have taken from a Battle involving this card!" Gloria revealed Swords Woman's Effect. The Amazoness Monster threw its sword towards Gongenzaka and Sawatari.

Sawatari jumped and picked an Action Card, activating it. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce damage to 0!"

"So that's Action Card. It sure does come in handy." Grace commented, quite impressed.

"I end my Turn." Sawatari finished his Turn.

"You need to be careful, Sawatari. You have to think more properly in your next Turn." Gongenzaka scolded his partner, a sentiment shared by Serena who could only sighed at Sawatari's hastiness.

"I'm sorry to say, but there will be no next Turn for you two." Gloria told the two boys as she started her Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the vailant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gloria finally summoned her ace Monster.

"Since you guys are so against us attacking the weakest Monster, this time we'll attack your strongest Monster then! Battle! I attack Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gloria pointed at the Synchro Monster.

"You're attacking even though Kyu-B has higher DEF?!" Sawatari looked at Gloria incredulously. Serena was also baffled but then remembered the sisters still has 1 Reverse card.

"I activate Magic Card: Amazoness Whip! During Battle Phase, I can add an ATK of 1 Amazoness Monster on the Field to an Amazoness Monster that's battling! I add Amazoness Queen's ATK to Amazoness Pet Liger!" Grace added Amazoness Empress' ATK to Pet Liger. The Empress gained a whip and used it to hit the Liger, increasing its ATK from 2500 to 5300.

"But even if you destroy Kyu-B, it's in Defense Position so we won't take any damage!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Amazoness Empress's Effect allows all Amazoness on the Field to inflict piercing battle damage!" Gloria activated her ace Monster's Effect, surprising the Lancers.

"Sawatari, get an Action Card!" Serena shouted at Sawatari, knowing since Gongenzaka a Steadfast Duelist, he won't pick an Action Card.

"It's pointless! As long as Amazoness Whip is active, you cannot activate Magic or Trap Card until the end of Battle Phase!" Grace revealed before Sawatari could jump for an Action Card, surprising the Lancers further.

Amazoness Pet Liger's right eye was shining red and its body surrounded by white bluish energy and unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed Kyu-B and hit Gongenzaka and Sawatari, sending them crashing to the wall behind them and severely injured them.

 **SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA = 1200 = 0**

"Gongenzaka! Sawatari!" Serena rushed to her comrades, kneeling near them while scanning their injuries. This was bad. While not life-threatening, their injuries won't allow them to escape.

Gloria and Grace approached Serena, prompting the indigo haired girl to be in her fighting stance, standing protectively in front of Sawatari and Gongenzaka swearing she won't let the sisters to card her comrades.

"It's your Turn now. Since the Professor wants us to take her back without harming her so much, ganging up on her won't be a good idea. So we have to choose between the two of us to Duel her." Grace suggested to her older sister, ignoring Serena's glare.

"True. Then I'll Duel her. You watch over there, Grace." Gloria told her sister to stand back.

"Eh~? It not fair! I'm usually the one who relent! Let me this time, Big Sis!" Grace pouted.

"Fine then. Make it quick." Gloria stepped back to let her sister Duel.

Grace cheered, thanking her older sister. "Yay~ Now then Serena-sama, be prepared."

Before either Grace or Serena could activate their Duel Disk, a shout halted them from doing so.

"Stop right there!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Reasonable Doubt –** Yuya and Shun confronts the Tyler Sisters to protect their injured comrades. But things became difficult when Shun and Yuto let their anger get the better of them along with Yuya's own doubt. In Fusion Dimension, Asuka is chosen to be the one who sneak into Academia to gain more intel.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **MELODIOUS DEBUT:**_ When an attack of a Melodious Monster is negated, you can inflict 600 damage to your opponent instead.

 _ **DIVA'S BATON:**_ Equip this to a Fusion Melodious Monster you control, that Monster cannot be affected by a Special Summoned Monster's Effect. When the Monster equipped with this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon its Fusion Materials but with their ATKs became 0.

 _ **SINGER'S ANCHOR**_ **:** When you have 2 Melodious Monsters on your Field, you can draw 2 cards.

 _ **CONCERTO**_ **:** Pay half of your LP to Summon back 1 Melodious Fusion Monster from your Graveyard to the Field. If this card is in Graveyard, you can banish this card to add 1 other card in the Graveyard to your hand.

 _ **FLORAL SERENADE**_ **:** When a Floral Melodious Monster that you control destroy opponent's Monster, you can inflict the original ATK of the Floral Melodious Monster as damage to your opponent.

 _ **CYBER ANGEL'S LAST ARROW**_ **:** When an opponent's Monster inflict a damage, send this card from your hand to your Graveyard and then both players will receive 700 damage.

 _ **AMAZONESS WHIP**_ **:** During Battle Phase, you can add an ATK of 1 Amazoness Monster on the Field to an Amazoness Monster that's battling

 **Some Effects are changed for convenience sake.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. My illness relapsed. Fortunately I don't need to be hospitalized. I just need to take my medication for a few days and relax my mind. According to the doctor, I was having a stress without myself realizing. Reading and writing fanfic helped me relax my mind in a way.**

 **Sorry that Sawatari and Gongenzaka lost. But we promise they will have their win in future chapters. We're sure many of you are expecting Serena to fight the Tyler Sisters, but we already have other plans for her, so she won't be fighting them. And the next Tag Duel will be quite different from the anime.**

 **In addition, I think I'm going to make some things clear in advance:**

 **1\. Yuri is not brainwashed. Leo simply erased Yuri's memories of his childhood with Serena again. Though, Yuri will remember again eventually.**

 **2\. I said there will be Parasite Deck, but the Yuu4 won't be brainwashed by Parasite. The thought of them being so easily controlled by those bugs despite Zarc's amazing power doesn't sit well, so like in the anime Episode 125, if a Parasite enter their brains, the Parasite will be killed immediately by Zarc's power.**

 **3\. We will add more Yuu4 cards from the manga.**

 **4\. We will add more GX characters, but they won't be characters like Judai, Sho, Ryo, and any other major characters. We just add the characters from GX each in one chapter only. If we add characters like Judai and the other very strong Duelists, we don't think we can handle it considering there are already many characters here, and Asuka and Edo are more than enough for us. Plus, we want to focus more to Yuya and other Arc-V original characters' growth. This is after all, Arc-V story.**

 **Please leave your reviews~**


	18. Reasonable Doubt

**Thank you to** _ **StrikeDragoon, Big duels, SSJGamerYT, Ryujomaru15, dvdryms, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, Hakuryukou79, FlowersMelodies, Shadow**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **I'm very very sorry for the late update! My illness relapsed and I was out of the town. I just got back today and finally finished this chapter. I feel better now, so I think I can update on the usual schedule from now on unless something happen.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well :)**

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES AGO – DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"Here." Allen gave Yuya his red roller boots. "Think of this as a token of my appreciation for changing me back from being carded."

"It's okay, Allen. I'm just glad you're back to normal." Yuya kindly tried to decline, but Allen placed the roller boots on his hands.

"I still have many of them, so you don't need to think much! Just shut up and accept my good will, okay?" Allen slapped Yuya's back to emphasise that he really didn't mind.

Yuya looked at Allen's sincere bright smile and then to the roller boots. After a few seconds thought, Yuya finall relented, happily accepting Allen's gift. "Okay then. Thanks Allen. I'll wear this from now on."

True to his words, Yuya stood from his bed and wore the boots. However, Allen then realized that his mean that Yuya intended to go out again.

"Wait, you just recovered and you're planning to go out again? Jus take it easy for a while." Allen told Yuya.

"Nah, I'm fine. Staying in bed is boring. Don't worry, I'll be careful this time." Yuya tried to assure Allen who wasn't convinced.

"You're not going alone this time."

Yuya and Allen turned to see Shun leaning his back against the door while crossing his arms, looking at Yuya with straight eyes that didn't give Yuya any room for objection let alone speaking his thought.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. After what happened to you, we've decided in the meeting that none of us going outside alone ever again. Each must at least go in group of two people." Shun told Yuya and Allen with tone of finality.

"It's quite surprising coming from you, Shun. Usually it's Yuto who must stop you overdoing things." Allen commented.

"Shut it. Let's go. I also came here because Serena, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari haven't return yet, so we're going to look for them. Since you're so eager to go, I'll accompany you." Shun tilted his head to the exit, motioning Yuya to follow him.

 **PRESENT TIME – BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"Wait!"

Yuya and Shun arrived right before Serena and Grace could start Dueling. Yuya and Shun stood between the two girls, covering for Serena, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka. Grace jumped back to her sister's side when Yuya and Shun protectively blocked her from Serena.

"So there's more of them coming." Gloria commented, looking delighted.

"Stay away from Serena!" Yuya shouted at the two girls.

"Be careful guys! These two are Tyler Sisters! They are Tag Duelists specialized in using Amazoness Monsters!" Serena warned Yuya and Shun. The name Amazoness caught Shun's attention.

"So you're the Tag Duelists who use Amazoness Deck?" Shun questioned the sisters.

"Oh my, you recognize us. That means he is from the Resistance." Grace correctly concluded.

"But they were so afraid of us that they ran away without even fighting." Gloria commented in mocking tone.

"Shut–" Shun was about to retort, but his best friend beat him into it.

"Shut up!" Yuto, possessing Yuya's body, angrily retorted before Shun did. "Back then, Shun and I were somewhere else, that's all! If we were there, we wouldn't have let you turn so many of our friends into cards!"

Yuya regained control again after Yuto retorted, making him wondering his connection with the two Academia Duelists. "Yuto, you know these people?"

" _No. But the Spade Branch of the Resistance fought two female Duelists wielding Amazoness Decks who ended up bringing them close to complete annihilation."_ Yuto explained grimly.

Gloria snickered at Yuto's retort. "So you're saying that if you were there you could've saved your friends?"

"You sure are full of yourself." Grace continued what her sister was trying to say.

" _Yuya, they are the enemies of our comrades at Spade Branch! We must avenge them!"_ Yuto told Yuya, glaring at the sisters with barely concealed resentment. This was one of few times Yuya could feel Yuto's rage and sorrow. He could feel it so clearly that it hurt so much as if it was his own.

"I know. I understand, really. But if we let ourselves be consumed by anger, it's possible that unknown darkness will try to force its way out of us again…" Yuya remembered the dreadful feeling he experienced when the darkness nearly consumed him. He didn't want to be taken over by something like that ever again. He didn't want to lose himself.

"Yuya." Shun called out to the worrying Pendulum user. "Answer to Yuto's feeling this time. I've been with him way longer than you, so I understand. He must feel the same way about this as I do."

" _We can't let them get away with this."_ Yuto told Yuya, determined to Duel.

"I know. I can't forgive Academia so easily either. But I will fight with my own–"

" _What you two are doing is spreading what only you two believes! Nothing but self-satisfaction!"_

Yuya's word stuck on his throat the moment he remembered Edo's words. Shadows of doubt began to fill the Entertainment Duelist's heart.

" _Can I do it…? In City I can do it because both Jack and I wanted to save City. I can reched out Kachidoki because I understand how it feels to be taken over by darkness. But Academia…how…? How can I…?"_

"Let's do this then!" Grace and her sister activated their Duel Disks.

Yuya snapped back to reality. Putting aside his doubt, he also activated his Duel Disk together with Shun. For now, he must avenge Gongenzaka and Sawatari. He couldn't let the two of them get away with this.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

"Action Field? So they also Lancers." Gloria commented.

 **[DUEL!]**

Gloria took the first Turn. "When there are no Monsters on my Field, I can activate Permanent Magic Card: Slow Life! Due to its Effect both Players cannot Special Summon during a Turn they Normal Summoned…"

"The opposite applies as well." Grace finished her sister's explanation of the card's Effect, confusing Yuya.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman in my hand! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the vailant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gloria summoned her ace Monster.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Gloria finished.

Yuya clicked Slow Life on his Duel Disk screen to read its Effect again while thinking of his first move.

" _So every Turn we need to choose either Normal of Special Summon. Why did she do that?"_ Yuto wondered.

"If I need to choose one, there's only one answer! My Turn!" Yuya took two Pendulum Monsters in his hands to perform Pendulum Summon. "With Scale 3 Entermate Fliptoad and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light with Fliptoad and Odd-Eyes Unicorn in each one appeared on the Field and then a Pendulum was swinging in circle, forming an ark of light as Yuya beginning his Summoning chant.

"I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an ark of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth in Defense Position, my Monsters!"

Three Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Dag Daggerman (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 5 / PS: 2), Synthesis Magician (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

" _You put them in Defense Position to see what they're going to do?"_ Yuto asked.

"Yeah. We have to be careful." Yuya confirmed.

Gloria smirked. She has been waiting for that. "I activate Trap Card: Amazoness Audience Room! When Monsters are Special Summoned on my opponent's Field, their combined ATKs are added to our LP!"

"What?!" Shun exclaimed.

"The sum of their ATKs?!" Yuya looked in disbelieve.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 4000 = 10000**

"The Professor himself sent us here to deal with you, Lancers." Gloria revealed.

"There's no way we wouldn't have a counter measure against Pendulum Summon, now is there?" Grace glanced at the Lancers as if to make it obvious for them.

"The Professor himself?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I see. That makes defeating you two the more worth it." Shun became even more determined to defeat the sisters.

"You can act strong. For now that is. Now! Hurry end your Turn!" Grace told Yuya, pointing at him.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded his Turn.

"Looks like I don't need to expect much from you guys." Grace said while looking disappointed.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion form my hand! I Fuse Amazoness Pet Tiger and Amazoness Spy! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Grace summoned her ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Amazoness Empress!" Grace declared Battle Phase using her sister's Monster.

Amazoness Queen swung its sword, slashing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's body. The Dragon roared in pain before it exploded, destroyed. Yuya and Shun covered themselves from the shockwave.

 **YUYA & SHUN LP: 4000 = 3700**

"When an Odd-Eyes Monster that I controlled is destroyed, I can Release 2 Monsters that I control to Special Summon Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8) from my hand!" Yuya summoned dual-colored eyed dragon with lance on its stomach, hands, tail, and knees.

"Summoning a Monster with higher ATK is not a bad move. My Pet Liger can't attack since it will be a draw, but our LP increase again!" Grace exclaimed as she and sister's LP increased by 3000.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 10000 = 13000**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Grace concluded her Turn.

"If you want to have fun so much, I'll indulge you! Along with the souls of my comrades you have turned into cards!" Shun glared at the two sisters hatefully.

"Don't, Kurosaki! Don't let your anger controlling you!" Yuya warned Shun.

" _The more we're being hunted and cornered, the stronger our fangs become!"_ Yuto stated, feeling the same way as his best friend and wanted nothing but to crush the Tag Duelists in front of them.

"Don't, Yuto! Don't give in to your anger!" Yuya told Yuto, but unfortunately Yuto wasn't listening. _"This is bad. What should I do…? What can I do to understand them?"_

"I'll make you remember how strong the true power of Resistance is!" Shun declared to the Tag Duelists and then started his Turn, drawing a card. "My Turn! I use the already Set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon!" Shun summoned three copies of Raid Raptors – Singing Lanius (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4), which further increased Gloria and Grace's LP.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 13000 = 13300**

"You never learn, do you?" Gloria said in mocking tone at Shun.

"Kurosaki, calm down! You can't win this with anger alone!" Yuya tried to convince the anger driven Raid Raptors user, but his words fell on deaf ears as Shun proceeded to Overlay his three Singing Lanius.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 3)!" Shun summoned his ace Monster. Once again, the sisters' LP increased by 100.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 13400**

"What can you do Summoning a Monster with such low ATK?!" Gloria questioned.

"I Equip Rise Falcon with Equip Spell: Raid Raptors – Iron Heart, which raises its ATK by 500!" Shun increased Rise Falcon's ATK to 600.

"Even if you increase it, it's only 600." Grace said in bored tone.

" _The true worth of Rise Falcon starts now!"_ Yuto exclaimed.

"I activate Rise Falcon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, it can add the ATKs of all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's Field to itself!" Shun increased Rise Falcon's ATK to 5900.

"It gained Liger and Empress' ATKs?!" Grace exclaimed as Rise Falcon powered up, its body covered in flames.

"Its ATK is 5900. With this Rise Falcon can destroy either Monsters!" Serena stated, looking hopeful.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun attacked the Beast-Type Monster.

"As long as Amazoness Empress is on the Field, Amazoness Monsters cannot be destroyed!" Gloria and Grace said in unison.

Amazoness Empress clashed its sword with Rise Falcon. The Fierce clash resulted with an explosion and the sisters were almost blown away as they still received damage from the attack.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 13400 = 10000**

" _Shun's Rise Falcon can attack every Monster once each! Go! Finish them off, Shun!"_ Yuto supported his best friend to deliver the finishing blow.

"I attack Amazoness Empress with Rise Falcon!" Shun started his second attack.

"Pointless! As long as Liger is on the Field, it negates attacks against all other targets than itself!" Grace revealed Liger's second Effect, negating Rise Falcon's attack.

"At this point, Rise Falcon's ATK return to normal." Rise Falcon's Effect ended, turning back its ATK to 100. "I end my Turn.

"To think he got this far against us. He is more capable than the other Resistance." Grace commented, half praising Shun and half mocking the Resistance members she and her sister had defeated.

"But still, it's a pity. All your efforts mean nothing in the end." Gloria told the Lancers and Resistance while her sister opened her Reverse card.

"Reverse Card, open! Permanent Magic Card: Amazoness Secret Hot Spring! Once during each Turn, our LP is increased by the total damage we took during one instance of Battle!" Grace increased their LP again.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 13400**

Yuya looked in dismay. "They completely regained all LP they have lost!"

"And there's one more! Permanent Trap Card: Amazoness Curse Mirror! Once per Turn, we can reduce an instance of battle damage to 0!" Grace opened her other Reverse Card, which shocked their opponents even more.

"We'll send you to your friends soon! My Turn! Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gloria used her younger sister's ace Monster to attack the Raid Raptor Xyz Monster. Due to Liger's Effect, its ATK is increased by 500, making it 3000 ATK.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's Effect! By sending 1 Odd-Eyes Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I negate a Monster's destruction and the battle damage I receive is 0!" Yuya sent Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix from his hand to the Graveyard, forming a transparent barrier that protecting Rise Falcon.

"You guys really irritate me. Why don't you just give up and become a card like your comrades?" Grace sighed. She has completely lost interest in the Duel now and wanted to end it quickly.

Shun's anger intensified from hearing Grace's words. "Give up? Those words don't exist for us, Resistance…! Until I avenge my comrades, get back my sister, and completely crush Academia, I will never give up!"

Also responding to Grace's insult, Yuto possessed Yuya's body for a moment once more. "That's right. Until the day we achieve our final victory, we will continue to fight!"

"Hmph. Then don't give up. Either way, you're both done once Grace's next Turn comes! I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Gloria concluded. Like her sister, she also started to get bored and irritated by the Duel and just wanted it to end quickly.

"Besides, there's a Resistance member who defected to Academia, is it not?" Grace reminded.

Shun and Yuto flinched. Yuya, Serena, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka were all staring at Shun (in Yuya's case, both Shun and Yuto) with shock in their faces that also mixed with confusion and curiosity. There was a traitor in the Resistance? Why they never mentioned about that? No, in the first place how could there be a traitor. For all they knew, Academia armies had been specifically ordered to card very single person in Xyz Dimension. But here, these people revealed there was one person they willingly took in. Unless that person has some sort of crucial information or…

"Yuto…who they mean by traitor?" Yuya finally asked after some hesitance. When Yuya saw Yuto's darkened expression, Yuya regretted for asking that.

" _Let's go, Yuya! It's our Turn!"_ Yuto eagerly wanted to start their Turn. Yuya could feel he did so partly to stray from the question, but he also partly the mention of the traitor has made him and Shun worse. They will ask about the traitor later, for now they need to focus on the Duel.

"Wait! Stay calm, Yuto!" Yuya told his look-alike. "I can't blame you, thinking how your comrades were turned into cards. But…if you let your anger take over…we will be taken over by the darkness!"

As Yuya reminded Yuto, he began his Turn, drawing a card. When he saw the card he drew, Yuya frowned as shadows of doubt once again filled his heart. The card he drew was none other than Smile World. The card that symbolized his bond with his parents. The card that he vowed will use to bring smile to people. But…

" _Can I do this? Is it all right for me to do this? I still don't understand understand them. Will my feelings reach them with the way we are?"_ Yuya was questioning himself. Edo's words kept haunting him. At this rate the unknown darkness will take over and he will do something that he will regret, and the chain of hatred will continue. But at this rate they'll lose. What could he do to end this Duel without anger, without hatred, and he could connect his heart with his opponents?

" _I want us to understand each other… But wishing for that itself is only to fulfil my self-satisfaction like Edo said…?"_

A familiar roaring sound ringing in Yuya's ears. He gasped when he heard it and it still ringing, though Shun and the others didn't seem to hear it like he did. He then found himself in darkness with a spotlight covering him. In front of him was his ace Monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes…" Yuya uttered.

The dichromatic red dragon gave Yuya what it seemed to be a disdainful look. While Yuya didn't know precisely what Odd-Eyes was saying in words, he knew what Odd-Eyes was trying to say. It didn't want to lose here now. It still wanted to fight. His surrounding then became bright white and formed a landscape. His clothes and height changed again like in his dream. In front of him there was a girl, her back turned on him. She then slowly turned to him. She has long, maroon and dark red colored hair and violet eyes. Her hair style was held similarly to Yuzu with hair clips. Her clothes wee similar to the Riding Suit. She also was wearing a thigh strap. For some reason, her face was obscured, so he didn't know what she looked like.

" _Odd-Eyes, is pouting you know, Z***."_

"Huh?"

" _I don't know what kind of problem you're thinking right now, but don't ignore your dragon, okay? Right now, just focus on what you need to do."_ The girl walked to him and held his hand while smiling gently at him.

" _Afterwards, let's talk about your problem. Don't keep it to yourself alone. Let's figure it out the solution together, okay?"_

Yuya returned to reality. What it felt like a few minutes turned out only passed a few seconds in reality. He looked at his extra Deck. It was dim, but there was a light. Odd-Eyes' light. It happened only in his mind, but it was real. He just knew it.

"…I'm sorry, Odd-Eyes." Yuya muttered quietly. _"I still have my doubts. Maybe I can't connect my heart with them. But…"_ Yuya gazed at Shun and then his friends behind him.

"Right now, I want to protect them…" Yuya's smile returned, confusing everyone. "Yuto, Kurosaki, please trust me on this one. I promise that I will answer your feelings."

" _All right. I leave this to you, Yuya."_ Yuto entrusted the Turn to Yuya.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with addition of Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Whip Viper, which increased the Tag Duelists' LP.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 13400 = 18400**

"Fools that never learned are doomed to lose…" Grace sighed, bored.

"And then I Overlay Silver Claw and Entermate Whip Viper! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2!" Yuya summoned Yuto's ace Monster. Following the Trap Card's Effect, the sisters' LP increased again.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 18400 = 20400**

"You really can't get our Permanent Traps' Effects to your thick skull, huh? This is really a waste of time. Just hurry up already!" Gloria was starting to get impatient.

"Now, now, the Entertainment Show will now begin! Entertainment is all about making the impossible possible. But first, let's set up a stage. I activate my Reverse Card, Permanent Magic Card: Miracle Rocket Show!" Yuya opened his face-down card. When he did so, their surroundings were filled with colorful stars like they were in the space.

"My, isn't this pretty?" Grace was impressed by the Magic Card.

"With this card's Effect, during this Turn, my opponent's Monsters aren't destroyed by Battle, and all battle damage is reduced to 0!" Yuya explained as four rockets manifested behind Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon. The Effect of the Magic Card confused everyone.

"Then how the heck does he plan to win?" Sawatari wondered out loud while trying to sit up.

"That's the part of the fun of watching and finding out! And along with this card is the Magic Card that is the key of the show of the century, Smile World!" Yuya activated Smile World, adding smile icons floating in their surroundings.

"Smile World…" Serena uttered as the Magic Card was activated.

"By activating Smile World, all Monsters on the Field gains 100 ATK for each Monsters on the Field!" Since there were 6 Monsters on the Field, that made their ATKs each increased by 600.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 = 3100

Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon: 3000 = 3600

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 = 3100

Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon: 700

Amazoness Pet Liger: 3100

Amazoness Empress: 3400

"All of the Monsters' ATK are increased…"

"Is he messing with us?!"

"Absolutely not! Doing that was essential. And now that the stage is set…" Yuya looked at Shun, winking at him as a sign to use Rise Falcon's Effect, which the Xyz user did. Using Rise Falcon's Effect, he increased its ATK from 700 to 7200 while Pet Liger's has been reduced from 3100 to 775.

"You understand right, Yuto?" Yuya asked his look-alike.

" _Yeah. Let's go!"_ Yuto nodded, knowing what Yuya was planning.

"I use all of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Overlay Units to decrease half of Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK and add that half to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya and Yuto said together, increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK twice from 3100 to 5425.

"Even if you do that, the damage will be 0!"

Yuya simply smiled and said his catchphrase. "The fun starts now!"

The rockets took off and hit the baloons, creating smaller balloons that exploding like fireworks and produced more colorful stars. Everyone, even the Tyler Sisters, were amazed and couldn't help but mesmerized by its beauty. When the rockets hit the biggest balloons, galaxies were formed and the rockets then hit Pet Liger. The moment the rockets hit the Fusion Monster, it created even brighter explosion of stars. The five Monsters joined hand by hand and bowed, earning astonished laugh from Grace.

"Amazing!" Grace exclaimed excitedly.

"But the damage is still 0!" Gloria reminded.

"And now Miracle Rocket Show's final Effect! When the Battle Phase ends, the total amount of battle damage that became 0 due to activating this card is tallied up! In other words, the opposing players take 13900 damage!" Yuya revealed the Magic Card's final Effect.

The falcon and three dragons' bodies were covered by yellow flames. They all flew to the sky, becoming one ray of light that inflicted damage to both Gloria and Grace.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 20400 = 6500**

"He managed to reduce that many LP in one go! Good job, Yuya!" Sawatari cheered.

"Since the damage is from Magic Card's Effect and not by Battle, they can't recover their LP and can't reduce the damage to 0." Serena smiled in relief.

"As long as Miracle Rocket Show is active, Yuya and Kurosaki can inflict damage! They have turn the table!" Gongenzaka rejoiced.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. At this moment, all of the Monsters' ATKs returned to normal. And that is the end of the first act of the Entertainment Dueling." Yuya concluded his Turn by bowing politely that marked the end of his show.

Gloria and Grace were completely taken aback by the sudden change of event. When they recovered from their shock, they smiled. Finally things started to get excited from now on. It has been a long time since they fought challenging opponents. All of their preys before were no match for them.

"I take it back, I can expect so much fun from you guys after all." Grace retracted her previous words. She started her Turn. When she looked at the card she drew, her smile widened.

"From my hand I activate Magic Card: Amazoness Curse Master! I can switch the ATK between 1 Amazoness Monster that I control and a Monster that my opponent controls!" Grace pointed at Yuya's Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon.

"I switch Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK with Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon until the end of this Turn!" Grace switched Pet Liger and Odd-Eyes Lancer's ATKs, making her ace Monster's ATK higher than any of the Monsters controlled by both Shun and Yuya.

"Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Pet Liger whose ATK now turned 3000!" Grace declared Battle Phase. Due to Liger's Effect, its ATK increased to 3500 as the Liger lunged at the falcon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's Effect! By returning Odd-Eyes Unicorn in the Pendulum Zone to my hand, I can negate a Monster's destruction and the battle damage that we will receive become 0!" Yuya once again activated Lancer Dragon's Effect, forming a transparent barrier that protected Rise Falcon from Liger's tackle.

"Reverse Card, open! The Beast's Persistance! When a Beast-Type Monster I control battles, it can attack twice!" Gloria activated her face-down card, allowing Pet Liger to attack Rise Falcon again.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's Effect! I send Odd-Eyes Unicorn to the Graveyard to negate destruction and battle damage is reduced to 0!" Yuya saved Rise Falcon from being destroyed again.

"Then I attack again with Amazoness Empress!" This time, Grace used her sister's ace Monster to attack the falcon again.

As much as Yuya wanted to use Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's Effect again, unfortunately he has used up his Odd-Eyes Monster. Realizing this predicament, Shun jumped on Rise Falcon's back and the green falcon flew above to where the Action Card was.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate Monster's destruction and the battle damage is halved!" Shun activated the Action Card. Rise Falcon clashed against Empress' sword before both deflected each other.

 **YUYA & SHUN LP: 3700 = 2000**

"Sorry to say, but either way, you're going to lose Rise Falcon!" Grace revealed a card in her hand. A Quick-Play Spell that she activated immediately. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Amazoness Sacrifice! When an Amazoness Monster that I control inflict damage in Battle Phase, I can use my opponent's Monster that got attacked by that Amazoness Monster as Fusion Material!"

"What?! Using my Rise Falcon…?!" Shun exclaimed and then landed to the ground as Rise Falcon flew to Grace's side.

"And a Fusion Summon during Battle Phase?!" Serena was beyond shocked while witnessing Amazoness Pet Liger and Rise Falcon entered the Fusion vortex along with Liger and Empress with Grace beginning her chant.

"Savage beast of the jungle! Ruler of the jungle! Devour your prey and be reborn as the strongest queen of war! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 11, Amazoness Penthesilea (ATK: 3400 / DEF: 3600 / LV: 11)!" Grace summoned a female Warrior-Type Monster wearing the same outfit as Empress but with liger fur cape and instead of sword, it wield a huge axe and bow behind her.

" _A Level 11 Fusion Monster?!"_ Yuto looked in disbelieve.

"We give you our praise for able to push us summoning our strongest Monster! Be honored to fall at the hands of Penthesilea!" Grace attacked again with the newly summoned Amazoness Fusion Monster.

"When Penthesilea is Fusion Summoned, it gain the total ATK of the Amazoness Monsters used as Fusion Material!" Grace increased Penthesilea's ATK by adding Liger and Empress' ATKs to it, making its ATK 8700.

Penthesilea jumped, raising its axe at the still weakened Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon. Yuya used his roller boots to look for Action Card. Being new using it, however, he has difficulty balancing his body, almost tripping while trying to get an Action Card. Either by a struck of luck or intuition, Yuya found and picked an Action Card and managed to activate it despite his unsteady moves.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce battle damage to 0!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon was destroyed, being crushed by the Amazoness' axe. But thanks to Yuya's Action Card, he and Shun didn't receive any damage.

"Survive using your weapon, Action Card. No matter. I activate Penthesilea's second Effect! When it destroyed a Monster, it can inflict 500 damage to the Monster's player!" Grace inflicted 500 damage to Yuya and Shun.

 **YUYA & SHUN LP: 2000 = 1500**

"Unless you can summon a stronger Monster than Penthesilea, you can't defeat us. I end my Turn." Grace concluded her Turn.

A sweat unconsciously formed on both Yuya and Shun's face. They were in huge pinch now. Only Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were left on the Field. None of their ATK were high enough to compete with Pethesilea and Dark Rebellion already used up all of its Overlay Units so it couldn't use its Effect anymore. It was all up to Shun now. He must somehow turn this around again for them or else, as the sisters said, they are doomed.

" _Shun doesn't look like holding any card that can help us in his hand. So everything rests in this one Draw…"_ Yuto looked at his best friend nervously, hoping that the card hew draw will help them getting out of this situation.

"My Turn!" Shun began his Turn. He slowly flipped the card he drew. When he saw the card, his eyes gazed at the two dragons and then Yuya. He found it. He found the path.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Death Double Force! I can Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by Battle and then Special Summon 1 Raid Raptors Xyz Monster whose Rank is double of that Monster's using it as Material!" Shun summoned back Rise Falcon and then formed an Overlay Network.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 1)!" Shun summoned the falcon that he used to defeat Dennis in Friendship Cup. Following the Xyz Summon, Tyler Sisters' LP once again increased.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 6500 = 9500**

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can decrease my opponent's Monster's ATK by 800! This Effect can be repeated for each Raid Raptors Monsters in my Graveyard!" Shun activated the falcon's Effect. Since there were four Raid Raptors in the Graveyard, Penthesilea's ATK was decreased by 3200, making the Amazoness' ATK 5500.

"It still not enough to destroy Penthesilea!" Gloria

Shun turned Yuya, catching the Pendulum user's attention. "Action Card is the weapon of Lancers."

Yuya blinked, confused why Shun mentioned something that they already knew. And then it hit him. He smiled and thumb up, understanding what Shun was trying to tell him. This was a gamble, but he liked where this was going.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Penthesilea with Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun declared Battle Phase. Satellite Cannon Falcon flew high beyond the sky until it seemed to reach the space. The Raid Raptors Monster readied its cannon, loading its energy.

"You're going to attack even though it has lower ATK?!" Grace questioned that she deemed a suicide move.

Both Shun and Yuya ignored Grace and Gloria's confusion and instead jumped to their sides. Both of them picked an Action Card each and activated them at the same time.

"Action Magic: High Dive! I increase Satellite Cannon Falcon's ATK by 1000 until the end of this Turn!" Shun increased his falcon's ATK to 4000.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Satellite Cannon Falcon's ATK!" Yuya increased the Raid Raptors' ATK even higher, making it 8000.

"It's ATK is higher than Penthesilea now!" Gongenzaka cheered.

Serena started to smile again, knowing where this was going. "Penthesilea won't be destroyed and the battle damage is reduced to 0 due to Miracle Rocket Show's Effect, but…"

"At the end of the Battle Phase, they'll directly receive the damage that was reduced to 0! Nice job, Yuya! Kurosaki!" Sawatari jumped happily, his pain forgotten.

Satellite Cannon Falcon shot a green laser from its cannon that went straight down at Penthesilea. The laser caused the balloons from Miracle Rocket Show to explode, bursting out more sparkling stars.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 9500 = 7000**

"Not yet!" Shun exclaimed when the sisters were about to comment. "I activate Rank-Up Magic: Final Limit Force! When an Xyz Monster that I control failed to destroy the opposing Monster, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster that is 4 Ranks higher using that Xyz Monster as Material!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon became a purple enegy and then entered the Overlay Network. A lava erupted from the Overlay Network.

"Falcon of my very soul, with your heart of unwavering conviction and deep affection, become my sturdy last defense and descend! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 12! Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon (ATK: 3800 / DEF: 2800 / RNK: 12 / ORU: 1)!" Shun summoned his strongest Monster to the Field, which increased the sisters' LP again.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 7000 = 10800**

"A Rank 12 Xyz Monster?!" Everyone stared wide eyed at the huge Xyz Monster. Its shape, its weapons, it was befitting for the name of final fortress.

" _It has been a long time since I saw Shun summoned that Monster. It's the strongest yet the most difficult Monster to summon."_ Yuto stated while smiling with confidence.

"Now it's my Turn to make sure the gamble is paid off!"

At the same time, Yuya jumped again, picking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Miracle Fire! This card gain the same Effect as 1 Action Card activated this Turn! I choose Bi-Attack!" Yuya increased Final Fortress Falcon's ATK to 7600.

"Battle! I attack Penthesilea with Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun attacked again with his newly summoned Monster. "I activate Final Fortress Falcon's Effect! By detaching all Overlay Units, I for each Raid Raptors Xyz Monster I banish from my Graveyard, that Final Fortress can attack an opponent's monster again in a row!"

Shun banished Rise Falcon and Satellite Cannon Falcon from his Graveyard, allowing Final Fortress to attack two more times. The purple falcon shot missiles from its cannons at the Amazoness. The attack spread Miracle Rocket Show's effect further.

"Wow, it's becoming prettier here~!" Grace was mesmerized again by the scenery around her. Even though not as much as her, Grace could tell that her older sister also felt the same way.

"And now Miracle Rocket Show's Effect is activated! After the Battle Phase, our opponents receive battle damage that was reduced to 0!" Yuya exclaimed. Final Fortress Falcon flew high, covered in yellow flame before unleashing another bright ray of light at the sisters, decreasing their LP.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 10800 = 3500**

Despite the damage they took, the sisters, especially Grace, didn't look so annoyed nor bothered by it. In fact, they were raring into it. They wanted to see more. They wanted to see more of the Entertainment Dueling.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Shun concluded his Turn. At that moment, Penthesilea's ATK returned to 8700.

"My Turn! I activated Equip Spell: Amazoness Crown! Amazoness Monster that is equipped with this card can attack twice each Turn! I Equip this card to Penthesilea!" Gloria granted Penthesilea a skeleton crown that allowed it to attack twice per Turn.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Penthesilea!" Gloria pointed at the red dragon.

"I activate Permanent Trap Card: Dragon's Draw! When I control 2 or more Dragon-Type Monsters and one of them is attacked, I can negate that attack by Releasing the other dragon and draw 1 card!" Yuya released Dark Rebellion, the Xyz Dragon became a shield that protecting Odd-Eyes from Amazoness Penthesilea's axe. Yuya then drew 1 card from his Deck.

"You do know that Penthesilea can still attack one more time! Go! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon again!" Gloria declared attack the second time.

Yuya jumped and picked and Action Card. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Unexpectedly, however, Grace also jumped for an Action Card herself. "Action Magic: No Action! I negate the activation of an Action Card!"

Grace negated Yuya's Evasion, allowing Penthesilea to proceed with its attack. Fortunately for the Lancers, Shun has also jumped to pick an Action Card himself while the sisters were distracted by Yuya.

"Action Magic: Encore! I activate the Effect of an Action Card in the Graveyard! I choose Evasion!" Shun's Action Card negated Penthesilea's attack, saving Odd-Eyes from destruction.

"Don't think that we will let you get away with that!" Gloria said while jumping and picking an Action Card like her younger sister did, surprising the Lancers.

"Action Magic: Damage Deal! I inflict 800 damage to you guys!" Gloria inflicted damage to Yuya and Shun, reducing their LP to red.

 **YUYA & SHUN LP: 1500 = 700**

"Action Card do come in handy in this time. I think it's not wrong for us to use them as well." Grace commented in delight, wanting to try using Action Card again.

"Indeed it is. That's what makes it more interesting." Gloria agreed with her sister, though less entusiasthic than her. "I end my Turn."

" _This is bad. They're going to use Action Cards. They may stop us from attacking or inflicting damage in our next Turn."_ Yuto warned Yuya, feeling uneasy now the Lancers' weapon will be used by their enemies as well.

"It will be okay, Yuto. I told you to leave this to me, right?" Yuya showed Yuto the card in his hand. It was the card that he drew when he used Dragon's Draw.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then roared, confirming Yuya's statement to Yuto. In his mind, Yuya saw a shadowed figure of a new Monster along with its roar. Yuya smiled while quietly assuring the Monster he will summon it soon.

"We will end everything in this Turn!" Yuya declared.

Grace wistled at Yuya's declaration. Her heart beating fast. _"It seems he has a plan. Now, what are you going to do? Whatever it is, show me. Your Entertainment...!"_

Yuya raised his arms and spotlights automatically focused on him. "Ladies & Gentlemen! Now, we shall begin the climax of the Entertainment Show! As of the moment, our opponent has higher LP than us and a Monster with the ATK of 8700! But I will overpower that Monster and wipe out all of their LP!"

"Wipe us out? With your Monsters? Are you planning to use Action Cards again to increase their ATKs?" Gloria looked skeptical.

"The answer is yes and no. Today's main actor is a new Monster that I will summon now! To do that, a certain card is necessary!" Yuya revealed a card in his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Grave Mimic! This card's name and Effect will be the same as a Magic Card on my opponent's Graveyard! I choose Fusion!" Yuya's Magic Card changed into Fusion.

"Fusion? Don't tell me that the new Monster you're planning to summon is..." Gloria trailed off in disbelieve.

Yuya flicked his fingers at Gloria. "Correct! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Entermate Nightmare Knight in my hand! Knight of dream. Dragon with dual-colored eyes. Now become one, and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

A lava burst out from the ground. From the lava, armored skin red dragon came out, roaring loudly. With another Special Summoned Monster appearing on their opponents' Field, Gloria and Grace received another LP boost by the same amount of Brave-Eyes' ATK.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 6500**

"Amazing! A cool Monster!" Grace cheered.

"But that Monster is still weaker than Penthesilea. In the end we, the true Fusion users, are still superior in Fusion Summoning." Gloria said while giving Yuya a look of pity.

Yuya, however, remained unfazed with his smile still intact. "I activate Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Effect! When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, it can reduced all Monsters' ATK beside itself to 0!" Yuya changed the Amazoness and Raid Raptors' ATKs completely to nothing.

"Penthesilea's ATK became 0?!" Gloria looked at Penthesilea in concern as the Monster kneeled, losing its strength.

"Reverse Card, open! Xyz Shield! I can negate an Effect targeting an Xyz Monster that I control!" Shun opened his face-down card, negating Brave-Eyes' Effect.

"Brave-Eyes will gain 100 ATK for each Monster whose ATK has been reduced to 0!" Yuya increased Brave-Eyes' ATK. Since Shun negated its Effect on Final Fortress Falcon, Brave-Eyes only gained boost from Penthesilea, making the dragon's ATK 3100.

"The fun starts now!" Yuya exclaimed as Brave-Eyes and Final Fortress Falcon entered blue and red rockets behind them.

"We have the 3800 ATK Final Fortress Falcon and 3100 ATK Brave-Eyes! Everyone, keep your eyes on this attack for the target is Amazoness Penthesilea whose ATK has been reduced to 0!" A huge target board formed around Amazoness Penthesilea's neck as Yuya's finger formed number 3 sign and count backwards.

"Here we go! 3…! 2…! 1…! Lift off!"

The two rockets set off. Similarly as the previous Turns, it hit the bubbles that split into smaller bubbles that exploded and released colorful starts. Grace and Gloria nodded at each other before jumping and picked Action Cards. Seeing this, Yuya and Shun also followed the suit, picking Action Cards themselves.

Gloria activated her Action Card first. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the Battle!"

In respond, Shun activated his Action Card. "Action Magic: No Action! I negate the activation of an Action Card!"

Grace landed on a floating board near her sister and ready to activate her Action Card. "I still have my Action Card! With this–"

"Sorry Miss, but I won't let you!" Yuya interjected, activating is own Action Card before Grace did. "Action Magic: Crush Action! This Turn, all Action Card added to player's hand will be destroyed!"

Grace's Action Card was destroyed before she use it. With nothing stopping them, the rockets containing Final Fortress Falcon and Brave-Eyes landed on Penthesilea, doing the same bow while holding hands with the Amazoness Monster. The dragon and falcon then flew above while being covered in yellow flames before unleashing a bright ray of light that showered Gloria and Grace, depleting all of their LP.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 6500 = 0**

Grace and Gloria, whose vision were blinded, didn't realize they stepped back without any foothold behind them because they were already at the edge of the board. They tripped and fell from the board. They closed their eyes, ready to endure the pain. But it never came. Instead of the hard ground, they felt something soft on their shoulder. When the sisters opened their eyes, they saw Yuya catching both of them while riding on Brave-Eyes.

When Yuya noticed them looking at him questioningly, Yuya simply smiled at them before putting them down. Both were too dazed, too mesmerized by what happened that they didn't even realize the Lancers has made their escape and none of the two sisters made any attempt to chase after them.

"This…this kind of Duel…" Gloria finally uttered after she slowly got her mind in track.

"…is amazing…" Grace finished her sister's sentence.

 **CANTEEN – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Academia students were gathering in line, waiting for their turn to take foods for their dinner time. However, a male student realized something was unusual tonight. There were two lines, but for some reason the majority of the male students in the canteen was lining in the line he was in. Even the one who already got their dinner went into the line again. He wondered why.

His question was answered when it was finally his turn to get his food. Instead of the usual old lady, the one who distributed the dinner was a very pretty beautiful lady. She has long black hair and was wearing a glasses and the canteen workers white uniform, but her beauty still shined through. For some reason the lady seemed familiar even though there weren't many pretty students in this school (he made sure to say this in his mind as to not receiving the end of the female students' wrath).

"What's wrong?" The lady asked.

"I-it's nothing! T-thank you!" The male student said while blushing before he let the student behind him to take his food.

"For some reason there aren't many students here. Has something happened?" The lady asked the next male student who was also enchanted by her beauty.

"Many soldiers are resting right now because they are injured from their battles!" The male student answered.

"Battles? Their opponents must be very strong to make them out of commision like that." The lady commented in surprise.

"Right. I heard there is this group called the Lancers getting in Academia's way in Xyz Dimension." Another male student who was behind the student currently in front of the lady explained.

"They are small in numbers but are pretty strong. Even the Lord Commander-in-Chief has difficulty in fighting against them."

"Yeah. Not to mention, I also heard they have found a way to change back the people who are carded back to normal!"

"Seriously?! Isn't that bad for ARC Area Project?"

The lady – Asuka to be precise, barely concealed her surprise at the big informations she just heard. Not only Yuzu and Sora's comrades were in Xyz Dimension and giving the Academia hard times, but they have also found a way to change back the people who were carded?

A few hours ago, after much discussion at the underground school, everyone have finally agreed to appoint Asuka as their spy due to her familiarity with the school and also her age old enough to become the canteen cooks that won't caught suspicion from others. And Sora added her beauty will make it easier for her to gain information by enticing the male students (a reason that Asuka didn't really like remembering how many male students had tried to woo her until she beat them into pulp).

And so, she dyed her hair black and wore a glasses as her cover. When the ship was ready to set sail, she sneaked and knocked out one of the cooks, stealing her clothes (also providing her new set of clothes so she won't be naked), hid her in the warehouse, and then acted as if she was a new cook. Fortunately there were several new cooks like herself, so it's easier for her to blend in.

" _Then…my friend…she can return to normal again…"_ Asuka touched her carded friend in her pocket. A hope. After long times they have finally found hope to save everyone.

"I heard the squad is arranging a countermeasure plan against the Lancers. They even seeking advice from the Resistance traitor."

Asuka's ears perked up. She looked down so her face couldn't be seen. So no one could see her surprised expresion. She hoped she heard it wrong, but no, the students were mentioning it again.

"A traitor in the Resistance…?"

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"It seems we need to increase the amount of the team when going out." Kaito suggested while seeing Gongenzaka and Sawatari being tended by Sayaka and Serena.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am very ashamed for failing to protect you, Serena! I'm sorry that we have to leave everything to you, Yuya, Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka bowed politely to the three said people. If he wasn't being tended, he would have do a dogeza.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Gongenzaka. Everyone is safe. That's all that matters." Serena told the Steadfast Duelist and told him to raise his head.

"We're just unlucky! That's all! We could have beaten them!" Sawatari retorted, hissing in pain when Serena purposely pressed a cotton of alcohol on his injury hard to silence his ego.

"From the very beginning sharing a Graveyard would put Gongenzaka in disadvantage considering his Deck." Serena countered Sawatari's argument. When Sawatari seemed ready to retort again, she once again pressed the injury the same way, causing the boy to nearly cry out loud like a kid.

"We need to change the teams and shifts again." Shun said while standing up. "But we'll do it tomorrow. Most of us are already exhausted, so we're resting until tomorrow morning."

Except Sayaka and Serena who were still tending their injured friends, the rest returned to their quarters to sleep. Even after finished tending their injuries, Sayaka and Serena decided to stay to make sure their friends sleep well and no awake, resting properly like they were supposed to be. While watching over their friends, Sayaka noticed Serena's Deck Case. It was already beaten up with rips.

"Serena, your Deck Case." Sayaka pointed at the case. "It's all beaten up."

"Oh, you're right. I've used it for so long and didn't pay that much attention to it. Now that you mentioned it, it's indeed so beat up." Serena chuckled while holding her case.

"It's not good if you let it be. It may rip off without realizing and your cards will falling out. I'll fix it for you." Sayaka didn't wait for Serena's reply and went as quickly as possible to get her knitting tools.

Serena examined her case again. She had used this case since the first time she started Dueling. She didn't remember where she got it though, and she didn't really care. It didn't matter to her that much. But as Sayaka said, it would be troublesome if she didn't have a case because this one was beaten, so she will take Sayaka's offer and let her fix it for her.

"Hm?" Serena blinked when she examined the ripped part of the lid of the case. She placed her finger inside ripped part and felt a texture similar as card. Curious, she completely ripped off the skin of the lid. Inside, it was indeed a card. A card the was familiar to her yet she never remembered how, where, and why she had that card. She couldn't remember anything about the card even though it was familiar to her.

"What is this card?"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Forgotten Cherished Card –** Serena found a card that she put in the hidden part of her Deck Case's lid but doesn't remember ever having that card. During their shift to retrieve the carded people, Yuya, Serena, Sayaka, and Kachidoki encountered Dennis who came to bring back Serena and Yuya. Despite Yuya, Sayaka, and Kachidoki's objections, Serena challenge Dennis to a rematch.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **THE BEAST'S PERSISTANCE:**_ When a Beast-Type Monster you control battles, it can attack twice.

 _ **AMAZONESS SACRIFICE:**_ When an Amazoness Monster that you control inflict battle damage in Battle Phase, you can perform Fusion Summon using the Monster attacked by your Amazoness Monster as Fusion Materials.

 _ **AMAZONESS PENTHESILEA**_ **:** Fusion Materials: 2 Amazoness Fusion Monsters + 1 Special Summoned Monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, it gained the total ATK of Amazoness Monsters used as Fusion Materials. When this card battles, it can inflict piercing damage.

 _ **AMAZONESS CROWN**_ **:** Amazoness Monster that is equipped with this card can attack twice each Turn.

 _ **DRAGON'S DRAW**_ **:** When you control 2 or more Dragon-Type Monsters and one of them is attacked, you can negate that attack by Releasing the other dragon and draw 1 card.

 **THERE ARE SOME ORIGINAL EFFECTS THAT I CHANGED FOR CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Sorry for another late update. So how is it? Is this chapter worth waiting to you? I'm sorry for any mistakes I made if there is any in this chapter. I'll try my best to improve the next time!**

 **To** _ **Shadow**_ **'s question: No. We didn't receive any advice from KuroEther nor ever read KuroEther's fanfic. This is just something that we came up after I went to hospital with my mother when my illness relapsed a few days ago.**

 **Do anyone have any suggestion what kind of Deck that will suit for Ray? Creating entirely original Deck would be too much for us, so can anyone give any suggestion, advice, recommendation of a Deck or archetype that would suit Ray?**

 **Please review~**


	19. Forgotten Cherished Card

**Big thank you to** _ **wqsaey, Vibora1996, Ryujomaru15, dvdryms, Playerhood18, StrikeDragoon, SSJGamerYT, Leafeon12, infinite neos, HibinoMirai, thetiger39, Shadow, KristalSkarlet, VioletStarVN, Big duels**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Serena stared at the card with her brows furrowed, confused as to how and why she hid a card inside the lid of her Deck Case. The card felt nostalgic and brought a warming feeling in her chest but she couldn't remember how she came to possess this card. One thing for sure, this card was very precious to her. With the feeling came clear, she held the card into her embrance. She wouldn't let go of it. She wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world. She didn't know the reason, but this was her most cherished card.

" _What is this…? It won't stop."_ Tears fell from Serena's eyes. _"I feel I forgot something very important. What is it…?"_

The usual headache attacked Serena. She clutched her head with her right hand. She saw him again. Just like before. Just like in her recent dreams. The spiky grey haired young man who was a few years older than her and his face, as usual, was obscured. She couldn't recognize him.

" _Is that a special card to you?"_ She asked him with different older voice.

" _This is my very first Spell Card that I got. My parents gave it to me as my 8_ _th_ _birthday present."_ He replied while still looking at the card.

" _Its Effect though…are you sure it can be used?"_ She read the card's Effect and was unsure.

He nodded confidently. _"Every card has its own uses. If I can't, it's because I'm not using it properly."_

" _True."_

" _Besides, no matter how you look at it, don't you think it can bring smile to people?"_ He said while smiling wider. The image of the smiling young man overlapped with the boy she was recently thinking of.

Serena wiped her tears when she heard Sayaka's footsteps. Good thing she didn't cry hard, so there won't be any traces of her tears. She placed the card back into the case with her Deck and acted as if nothing happened as Sayaka approached her. However, she sweatdropped when Sayaka tripped and fell, dropping the knitting tools and her Deck, causing the cards to scattered on the floor.

"You can be a klutz, huh…" Serena chuckled softly when seeing Sayaka's redenned face. The said girl pouted as her cheeks turned pink from embarassment. Serena helped the glasses girl picking her all of her scattered cards and returned it to her.

"Thank you…" Sayaka thanked as she took back her Deck and put it back again in her Deck Case. She extended her hand, motioning Serena to give her Deck Case so she could fix it, which Serena did, after take out her Deck from the case.

While waiting for Sayaka finish fixing her Deck Case, Serena remembered what the Tyler Sisters said before. There was a Resistance member who defected to Academia. When they mentioned it, Shun's face was so dark and he was visibly shaken. When she heard and saw Yuya asking Yuto about it, based on Yuya's reaction after he asked Yuto, Serena was sure that Yuto must have made the same face as Shun. She could feel evident bloodlust coming from them, but behind that bloodlust she also felt something else.

" _Looks like whoever this traitor is, he is an important person to Kurosaki and Yuto… Maybe for Sayaka and the others too…"_ Serena glanced at Sayaka, contemplating on asking her. Everyone was asleep now, only she and Sayaka in the room who was still awake. Just the two of them. So maybe it will be all right to ask her.

"Sayaka." Serena began, the glasses girl halted her knitting to look at Serena. "The Tyler Sisters, they mentioned there was a traitor in the Resistance. Who is it?"

Sayaka dropped her needle and thread and Serena's Deck Case she was holding when the question left Serena's mouth. Her face paled and turned sad, making Serena felt guilty for being the one to cause it. Tears started to form in Sayaka's eyes, but the girl quickly wiped it.

"I'm okay. Sorry, it's just remembering him… But you and Yuya and everyone deserves to know since we're working together…" Sayaka tried to compose herself. It seemed Serena's guess was right. The traitor was also an important person to Sayaka.

"He was a senior in Clover Branch. At that time, even though he was still a student, he was already like a mentor for the whole school. He sometimes assisted in giving classes to both Spade and Clover Branch. He was close to Yusho-sensei as well." Sayaka explained while starting to knit again.

"Then…why?" Serena asked. She couldn't understand how this person betrayed them.

Sayaka shook her head as she finished fixing the case. "We also don't know why he defected to Academia. The last time we saw him, he only said that this was necessary to create a better world. Since then he never appeared again…"

When Sayaka looked she was going to cry again, Serena ended the conversation at that. It was enough for tonight. Pushing the girl to explain more will be cruel of her.

"Thank you. Let's get some sleep now." Serena took back her case from Sayaka's hand before motioning the becspectacled girl to come with her to their quarter. Serena told Sayaka to go on ahead when she almost forgot her Deck. She entered the room again to take her Deck and then noticed a card lying near hers.

"This is…" Serena picked the card and recognized it as Sayaka's card. It must be one of the scattered cards that she missed. Making sure there was no other cards left, Serena put the card inside her Deck Case for the time being, keeping it for tonight and then return it tomorrow.

Unknown to them, Yuya was listening to the whole thing, has been pretending to sleep the whole time.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

After she gained enough information, Asuka returned together with the supply ship back to the town and then to the hideout. When she arrived, she was greeted by everyone who let out a sigh of relief when she saw her on their sight. They have been dead worried something happened to her. The only one who wasn't worried was Sora who was confident that she will be back.

Gathering again at the meeting room, she first informed them of the good news: The Lancers' presence in Xyz Dimension and that they found a way to change back the carded people to normal. Everyone, particularly Yusho, Yuzu, and Sora, were very happy to hear this information. However, Asuka then sadly also informed them the bad news: There was a traitor in the Resistance and the Professor has ordered another army to attack Xyz Dimension.

"Isn't this bad? Everyone in Heartland will be overwhelmed! They'll lose in numbers!" Yuzu became worried for Yuya and her other friends' safety.

"Calm down, Yuzu. It's true this is not a good news, but do not forget that they have formed alliance with Synchro Dimension. I'm sure they'll be here soon to stop the Professor." Sora tried to assure the worried pink haired girl.

Yusho nodded in agreement, patting Yuzu's head to assure her. "Reiji is smart. I'm sure he has a plan to overcome this."

"I've learned that they'll send their armies to Synchro Dimension and Xyz Dimension three days from now own. Until then, let's prepare ourselves to infiltrate Academia." Asuka showed the newest Academia map she secretly stole.

"This is the newest map of the academy. The closest to the Professor's chamber is this route." Asuka pointed at an edge of the island on the north side. "Of course it's impossible for all of us to go all at once. We need to split."

"They have no idea we're coming. Leo Akaba's chamber is in there. The one who will go there will be Asuka, Yuzu, Sora, and I." Yusho appointed his own team.

"We will split up in four groups then. The first group will be Asuka, Sora, Yuzu, and I. The four of us will go the meet Leo Akaba." Yusho appointed his group, writing it on the board.

"The second group and third group will go to the east and south respectively. Find the right spot between the harbor and the academy. Once you find the best spot, light it up. Draw out as many soldiers as possible, distract them from us. Make tens look like dozens to them." Yusho appointed the second and third group, writing their names on the board.

"And then the fourth group. You'll defend the ship. In case the worse scenario happen, it's the only way out for us." Yusho appointed the fourth group.

No one made any objection. All the while Yusho was explaining the plan, he was deeply worrying about his son and his students at Heartland. When he said he was sure that Reiji must have planned something, he meant every word of it. But that still didn't stop him from worrying for his son and his students' safety. He wished he could help them personally, but he didn't have the means to cross dimension.

Another thing that bothered him the most was there was a Resistance member who betrayed them. Worse, this traitor was from the Clover Branch, which means one of his students. He couldn't think any of his student to defect to Academia after what they have done. If he was there, as his teacher, he might able to do something. What happened in his absence that one of his students decided to choose the path of treachery?

" _Yuya… Kaito… Sayaka… Allen… Please be safe."_

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Serena yawned while walking with Yuya, Sayaka, and Kachidoki by her side. After she found the card, despite her effort, she had a hard time to sleep. When she finally did, it was like only a few minutes have passed and it was already morning. If it wasn't for her daily training in Academia, she would've fallen asleep during the meeting.

Regarding the meeting, the most minimum of the number of people in the team going outside has been increased from two people to four people. Each team has two hours per shift. And so, the first team to take the first shift were them. Too bad for Serena.

"You look sleep-deprived, Serena. You slept late?" Yuya asked, concerned at the girl's tired face.

"I was having a strange dream so I have hard time sleeping." Serena answered.

"Then you could have asked for someone to replace you. You can take the other shift." Sayaka took out her Duel Disk to contact the hideout, but Serena stopped her.

"I'm fine. Really. This was nothing compared to the training in Academia." Serena assured her friends.

"Speaking about that, have you went to Academia, Kachidoki? When you worked with Dennis." Yuya asked the purple haired Fusion user.

"Yeah. I didn't get to look around the whole school. only some parts of it since we were quickly dispatched to Xyz Dimension. I only know the way to the Professor's chamber." Kachidoki answered.

"You met the Professor in person?!" Yuya asked while half-shouting in shock.

"Yeah. Leo Akaba, just by looking at him you'll know he is a formidable Duelist." Kachidoki voiced his opinion of the man.

"Wait, Akaba…?" Yuya looked questioningly at Kachidoki. Isn't that name…

"Reiji hasn't told you? The Professor is Reiji's father, Leo Akaba." Serena revealed, shocking Yuya.

"The President of Leo Corporation that went missing?!" Yuya exclaimed in disbelieve. But then he thought of the words Reiji said and the actions Reiji took. If he thought about it carefully, it all made sense now.

" _It must be hard for Reiji. Even though he didn't show it…"_ Yuya thought, empathizing for his leader for the first time.

"Is it really okay for both of you to go out like this?" Sayaka asked, looking at Yuya and Serena. "Both of you are targeted by Academia, right? I know both of you are strong. Stronger than me and most of the Resistance. But still, I'm worried…"

Serena blinked and stared hard at Sayaka. She just realized it now. Ever since the Duel against Tyler Sisters, Sayaka has stopped looking at her with the uncomfortable eyes. Sayaka now was looking at her, treating her like she did to all of her comrades. Serena smiled softly. She was relieved.

"Don't worry, Sayaka. We'll be fine. As long as we work together, we'll defeat the Academia." Yuya cheerfully told the becspectacled girl.

"That's a bold declaration, Yuya-kun."

Yuya, Serena, Kachidoki, and Sayaka turned around, finding Dennis standing on one of the destroyed building while nonchalantly waving his hand at them. He landed in front of them, his hands on his waist.

"Dennis!" Yuya, Serena, and Kachidoki exclaimed together.

"All of you know him?" Sayaka asked the three, being the only one not associated with the orange haired boy.

"He used to be a member of Lancers. He was sent to Standard as a spy to observe Yuzu Hiiragi and Serena until Kurosaki exposed his true face in Synchro Dimension." Kachidoki explained to the glasses girl.

"He was also my dad's former student. Not to mention the one who green lit the attack on Xyz Dimension and the one who informed Yuri about Ruri that led to her kidnap." Yuya continued the explanation, shocking Sayaka.

"Then he is the one responsible for this to happened?!" Sayaka stared angrily at Dennis.

"Correction, I'm partly responsible. Not entirely. I only did what I was ordered to do. Just like now." Dennis smiled at Yuya.

"It's been a while! I never expected you able to escape from the base, Yuya-kun… Then again it was partly my fault because I didn't watch over my newest recruit…" Dennis turned to Kachidoki, looking sharply at him though he still kept his smile.

"What wind got you that you have a sudden change of heart, Kachidoki?" Dennis questioned his former recruit.

"My vendetta has been settled. I have no obligation to serve you anymore." Kachidoki answered simply. Voice straight without a hitch that made it obvious for Dennis the martial arts Duelist won't have a change of mind and has no intention to prolong this chit chat.

"Straight to the point aren't you? So cold even though we were teammates even if it's only a short time." Dennis sighed, feigning beng hurt emotionally.

"Enough with the jokes. We know why are you here, Dennis." Serena stepped to the front, Duel Disk ready around her wrist.

"I take it this is a rematch of our previous Duel in Maiami Championship?" Dennis raised his brow in amusement.

"Damn straight it is! You're holding back that time, so I won't count that as a true victory! And I'll make you pay for what you have done!" Serena activated her Duel Disk.

"Wait, Serena! He is targeting you, so let us do it!" Sayaka tried to persuade the indigo haired girl.

Kachidoki also joined in. "You don't know the true extent of his Deck while he knows yours. You and Yuya should stay back. We'll handle this."

"I have enough with everyone telling me to back off. This time I have no intention to just stand and watching like I did before. I'm not some girl that need to be protected all the time!" Serena argued, making it clear she won't back off no matter what they said.

Yuya joined the argument. "At least let me Duel with you, Serena! Dennis may have something up on his sleeves since he already knows about our Decks and tactics! But if we do this together–"

"I'll be fine! I already have new cards given by Reiji, remember? I will defeat him! This time, for real!" Serena vowed to herself and her friends, glaring daggers at Dennis.

"Yikes, you're so scary Serena. But I can understand. This time there's no holding back. I'll go all out." Dennis activated his Duel Disk.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! I Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Serena Normal summoned her humanoid butterfly Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! White rabbit with holy hammer! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position right off the bat.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Serena concluded her first Turn.

"You're really straightforward aren't you. But even if you have new cards, consistently used strategy won't do you any good eventually. Especially against an opponent who is already aware of your Deck." Dennis narrowed his eyes, alarming Serena.

"My Turn!" Dennis started his Turn. "I Summon Entermage Bubble Gardna (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)." A childlike female Magician with pink outfit and crab-like staff appeared on the Field in Attack Position.

"Since an Entermage Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Entermage Flimsy Slimmer (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)!" A film-like Magician appeared on the Field in Attack Position.

Dennis revealed the Fusion Card in his hand. "And just like you, I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Bubble Gardna and Flimsy Slimmer! Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!"

"So this is your real Fusion Monster." Serena commented.

Dennis flicked his fingers at Serena as confirmation. "Bingo! At our last Duel, I refrained using Xyz Summon because you'll misunderstood further and since I'm a spy, I can't use Fusion Summon. But now that doesn't matter anymore, I can go all out."

"I activated Equip Spell: Antique Gear Mask! I Equip this to Force Witch." Dennis added a mechanical mask that covered its left eye.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Force Witch!" Dennis declared Battle Phase.

"But both Monsters have the same ATK!" Sayaka became confused.

"I activate Force Witch's Effect! When an Entermage Monster battles, the opposing Monster loses 600 ATK!" Dennis decreased Cat Dancer's ATK from 2400 to 1800.

"It's lower than Force Witch now!" Kachidoki exclaimed.

"Get an Action Card, Serena!" Yuya told Serena, which the girl did. She jumped to one board to another and got an Action Card. However…

"Not happening! When a Monster equipped with Antique Gear Mask attacks, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap Card until the end of Damage Step!" Dennis stopped Serena from activating her Action Card, allowing the attack to continue.

"And the equipped Monster can double the battle damage when it destroys a Monster by battle!" Dennis revealed the mask's second Effect.

Force Witch kicked Cat Dancer, destroying the Moonlight Monster. Serena was covered in smoke from the explosion of Cat Dancer's destruction as she received the damage.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 2800**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Dennis finished his first Turn. "Now, do try entertain me, Serena. I'll tell you this in advance, you can't defeat me. I have the means to seal your move."

"Let's see about that! My Turn! Using Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1) and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can Summon Level 2 to 4 Monsters simultaneously! Appear, my monsters!"

Two monsters appeared on Serena's Field. Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4) and Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4).

"I activate Moonlight Kaleido Chick's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, I can send 1 Moonlight Monster from Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Kaleido Chick can be treated as that Monster! I send Moonlight Leo Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Due to its effect, Kaleido Chick is treated as Leo Dancer!" Serena then pointed her right hand upwards towards Moonlight Wolf in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my hand or or my Field! I Fuse Moonlight Kaleido Chick that is treated as Leo Dancer and Moonlight Crimson Fox! " Kaleido Chick and Crimson Fox swirled together into the Fusion vortex while Serena beginning her summoning chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Fox with blazing flame! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)" Panther Dancer emerged from the Fusion vortex in Attack Position, baring its claws against Force Witch.

"I activate Purple Butterfly's Effect! I Release it and 1000 ATK to Panther Dancer!" Serena increased Panther Dancer's ATK from 2800 to 3800.

"All right! Its ATK is much higher than Force Witch now!" Yuya cheered.

"Battle! I attack Entermage Trapeze Force Witch with Panther Dancer!" Serena declared Battle Phase. Panther Dancer lunged at the Magician while raising its claws.

Dennis grinned, making it obvious for his opponents that he has been waiting for the attack. "Trap Card, open! Solemn Balloon! I pay 1500 LP to negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster!"

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 2500**

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

Panther Dancer's attack was blocked by a balloon-like barrier protecting Force Witch. When its claw seemingly broke through the barrier, the transparent barrier exploded, destroying the Moonlight Monster. Serena was nearly blown away by the explosion. Already anticipating this, at this moment, Serena activated her face-down Reverse Card.

"Trap Card: Moonlight Undead! When a Moonlight Fusion that I control is destroyed in Battle, I can Special Summon a Moonlight Fusion Monster in the Graveyard! I Special Summon Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena summoned her strongest Monster from the Graveyard that she sent before with Kaleido Chick's Effect.

"Sorry to say that I already read that much. You're not stupid, so I'm sure you have learned a bit after your Duel against Obelisk Force." Dennis pointed at his other Reverse Card.

"But you're still focusing too much on power and too straightforward, Serena. And that's why it will be your downfall!" Dennis opened his other Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Pitfall of Naraka! When my opponent Summoned a Monster with 1500 or more ATK, that Monster is destroyed and banished!"

A red pitfall formed under Leo Dancer, and the Moonlight Fusion Monster then fell into the pitfall. Serena could only watch in horror as she heard her Monster's scream until she couldn't see it no more. Waking up from her shock, she activated her other Reverse Card.

"I activate Trap Card: Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a Moonlight that I control is destroyed, I can add 2 Moonlight Monsters from my Deck to my hand." Serena added 2 Moonlight Monsters into her hand.

"Now. If I remember it right, those three are your Fusion Monsters, right? What you will do now all three of them are in the Graveyard?" Dennis questioned with a tinge of mockery in his tone.

"…I…I end my Turn…" Serena reluctantly ended her Turn.

"No way. In just 2 Turns Dennis destroyed all of Serena's Fusion Monsters…" Yuya said in dismay. Seeing Serena's expression, it was clear that what Dennis has said was true.

Dennis' grin widened. "My Turn! With Scale 2 Entermage Reversal Dancer and Scale 6 Entermage Fire Dancer, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Dennis' two female acrobat-like Monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zones, forming Pendulum Scale.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters!" Dennis summoned another copy of Entermage Bubble Gardna and Entermage Flimsy Slimmer both in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Bubble Gardna and Flimsy Slimmer! Show Must Go On! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned his ace Monster.

"He can use Xyz Summon too?!" Sayaka was taken aback, not expecting Academia to use Xyz Summoning as well.

"It's necessary for me to blend in with people of Xyz Dimension after all. But I'll admit that Trapeze Magician is my ace Monster. When I found Ruri during my last show, this Monster picked her up among the audience as I challenged her to a Duel." Dennis told Sayaka of his first meeting with Ruri.

"How could you trick Ruri like that!" Sayaka protested. Yuto, who was inside Yuya, also shared the same anger as Sayaka.

Dennis simply shrugged off Sayaka's anger. "What done is done, so there's no point of talking about it now. This time, just like Ruri, I'll take Serena back to Academia. In this case, with you in addition, Yuya."

"And I'll tell you this again, I won't return to Academia! I won't let you take Yuya too!" Serena strongly interjected despite her disadvantage.

"Tough talk even at this situation. Okay then, I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! I detach 1 Overlay Unit to allow Force Witch to attack twice! Go! Force Witch!" Dennis attack Serena directly.

Despite knowing she couldn't activate any Magic or Trap Card until Damage Calculation, Serena still went for Action Card, hoping there is one that could save her in this situation. She found and picked one, but to her frustration, it won't help her that much. While she looked at her Action Card, she was late to avoid Force Witch's kick, causing her to stumble on the ground.

 **SERENA LP: 400**

Before Force Witch could do the second attack, she activated her Action Card. "Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I received Battle Damage, I can Draw 2 cards!"

Serena looked at the cards she drew and blinked when one of them was Sayaka's card that she picked last night. She was sleep-deprived and forgot that she has mixed the card into her Deck. She intended to return the card this morning, but with her sleep deprivation and the meeting, she forgot. She pushed aside this when Force Witch made its second attack. Serena picked the other card that she just drew.

"From my hand, I activate Moonlight Brown Bear's (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) Effect! When I'm being attacked directly, I can Special Summon this card in Attack Position and its ATK becomes equal to the attacking Monster!" A female humanoid Monster wearing the same outfit as Blue Cat but brown colored and with bear ears appeared on the Field. Due to its Effect, its ATK became the same as Force Witch, 2400 ATK.

"Due to Force Witch's ATK, Brown Bear's ATK will be decreased by 600! You'll lose!" Dennis reminded his opponent of his Fusion Magician's Effect.

"I activate Brown Bear's Effect! Once per Turn, it can negate the Effect of a Monster!" Serena negated Force Witch's Effect, changing Brown Bear's ATK back to the same as Force Witch.

Brown Bear raised its fist as Force Witch delivered its kick. The two Monsters clashed fiercely, creating sparks from their clashing kick and punch until neither of them could hold it. The two female Monsters then got bounced by each other's attack before disappeared.

"I still have Trapeze Magician to attack! Go, Trapeze Magician! Attack Serena directly!" Dennis declared his third attack with his ace Monster.

Serena looked around and found Action Card on the ground near her. Since it's possible for Dennis to went for Action Card himself to negate hers, Serena waited until the last minute, when Trapeze Magician was only a few steps away from kicking her. Right before the attack could connect, she jumped to the right side, picking and activating her Action Card.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Serena successfully saved herself from defeat, much to the huge relief of her friends who were watching, though both her and them knew it still didn't change the fact she was in a pinch right now.

"Even though you no longer have any Monster that can defeat mine, you still insist on continuing? Your persistence knows no bounds. I end my Turn." Dennis concluded his Turn.

"This is bad. She doesn't have any Monster on her Field and there are only two cards in her hand." Yuya worriedly looked at Serena.

"It seems we have to be prepared to interfere." Kachidoki readied his Duel Disk.

"Serena…" Sayaka's hands formed a semblance of prayer all the while she was watching the Duel. Her worry grew for each time passed.

Serena hated to admit it, but her friends and Dennis were right. She didn't have any Monster left that strong enough to fight in par against Trapeze Magician. She could use smaller ATK Monsters and then increased their ATKs using Action Cards, but it would be too risky at this situation considering her LP. Dennis' confident grinning face really pissed her off and she wanted but nothing more to wipe that smug grin from his face. In the end, she could only bet everything in this one Draw. While she has faith that her friends will defeat Dennis if she lost, she still refusing to accept defeat.

"My Turn!" Serena started that possibly could be her last Turn. She looked at the card she drew and her eyes widened. It was the card the she just found last night. The mysterious precious card.

" _But what can I do with this card? Does this mean it's really over for me?"_ Serena was close on giving up until she felt something. Her heart beating fast as she saw a vision of a shadowed figure. The same headache as last night attacked her again. But instead of the grey haired young man, she saw the violet haired boy.

" _Hey, Serena, how many times you have lost to me?"_ The violet haired boy asked.

Serena turned her attention from her card to the boy with annoyed expression. _"50 times, why? Are you going to make fun of me again? I'll tell you this, I'm not gonna lose next time!"_

The boy chuckled. _"No. That's your strength and your strongest point, Serena."_

" _Huh?"_ Serena looked confused.

" _No matter the hurdle, you always face it without fear. You'll stare your own weakness and learn from your mistakes to become stronger and challenge me again and again until you achieve victory."_ Serena noticed that the boy's smile became sad when said this but there was also a relief, which confused her more.

" _I find that side of you endearing."_ The sad smile quickly replaced with a bright happy smile that made Serena's heart beating fast, her cheeks became pink, and her face hot. She didn't know what to say and struggled to find the words while the boy was looking at his Deck.

" _Serena, I give this card to you."_ The boy offered a card to her. The same card that she found in her Deck Case last night.

" _Why are you giving this to me? Isn't this one of your two most important cards?"_ Serena asked, hesitant to take it.

" _The way I am right now, I can't use that card. I still need to improve myself. My Monsters also feel the same way. Until I'm ready, I'm entrusting this card to you. Of course, you can use it if you want."_ The boy explained his reason while still offering the card.

" _But…"_ Serena was still hesitant to take it.

" _You're the person that I trust the most. That's why, I can give you this card without any doubt."_ The boy's voice, true to his words, didn't have any hesitation. There was only sincerity.

Serena looked at the card still offered to her in wonder. A light bulb then popped in her mind. She took out her Deck and took a card from her Deck. Just like the boy, she offered the card to him as well.

" _Then I will also entrust my card to you."_ Serena told the boy, surprising the latter when he looked at the card.

" _Serena…"_

" _Until both of us become Top Duelists, we'll keep each other's card! Once we reached the Top, I'll give back your card and you'll give back my card!"_ Serena looked expectantly at the boy, inwardly jumping while waiting for the boy's response.

The boy, after a few seconds, chuckled and laughed softly. _"Okay then. I'll accept it. Let's become top-rated Duelists. Although, I would still be number 1 and you're number 2."_

Serena pouted before punching the boy repeatedly, which he blocked with his left arm while laughing. _"You'll see! I will take you down from your high horse!"_

The two children then accepted each of the card offered to them.

" _It's a promise then."_

Serena gasped. _"That's right… I've made a promise. I don't want to lose now! I want to win! I need to win! I will become a top-rated Duelist, so I can't lost here!"_

As if responding to her will to win, her bracelet started to glow dimly. She then noticed there was a light coming from her Exta Deck. The shadowed figure in her vision slwoly became clearer. It took form of a female warrior similar as her Monsters. Sayaka's card and the card she received from the boy also came into her vision. And then everything became clear. She has found it.

"What's wrong? Have you given up? Then just surrender and come back with me." Dennis told Serena who has went silent for a few minutes already and still hasn't made her move.

When Serena lift her face, Dennis was surprised. Her face was not only still determined as ever, but there was an air of complete confidence as well. Her eyes said it. Her eyes, without any need for word, was telling him that she will win. It was an understatement that Dennis was shocked. How could she be so confident even though he was the one who clearly taking the lead of the Duel now. He had sent all of her strongest Monsters to the Graveyard and even banished one of them. So how could she still looking at him like that? A bluff? No, he couldn't see that was the case and it won't fit Serena's personality to bluff like that.

"Dennis, I'll say this again. I will defeat you." Serena declared while taking one card from her left hand.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Smile Universe!" Serena activated the card that she found hidden in her Deck Case. When this card was activated, similarly as Smile World, smile icons in star, flower, and round shapes appeared. However, it formed into a pillar and then changed their surrounding into a space filled with galaxies and planets attached with smile icons.

"Smile Universe…" Yuya uttered in amazement.

"This is similar as Smile World!" Sayaka's eyes sparkled in astonishment, noting how beautiful the card was. And no offense for Yuya and her teacher, but this card was more beautiful than Smile World.

Dennis, on the other hand, lowered his guard the moment the card was activated. He looked to both his sides, behind him, above him. Every sight that reached by Smile Universe. He furrowed his brows. And then the scenery changed. He wasn't at Heartland. He was at one of Academia's parks. No body was at the park but two children around the age of 11, a boy and a girl.

The boy has violet mixed with pink colored hair. He was wearing a sleeved purple colored shirt with a pocket on his left chest and white pants. The girl has indigo colored hair that she tied with yellow ribbon. She was wearing a magenta short-sleeved shirt with purple lining and pointed shoulders over a peach shirt with three yellow stars in the middle and a white collar, magenta and white shorts also with purple lining with black shorts underneath and white boots with peach soles, magenta toes and yellow stars on the toes.

The boy and the girl was Dueling. From their smiles and laughs, he could tell they were having fun with their Duel. The boy then beat the girl, who was pouting and promised to beat the boy the next time and Dennis chuckled at that. Interested in the two kids, he slowly approached them, giving them applause for their wonderful Duel. However, when he approached them, their faces were obscured. He couldn't remember their faces.

" _Are you a new student? I've never seen your face before."_ The girl asked while crossing her arms.

Dennis nodded at the girl, introducing himself. _"Yeah. I'm Dennis Macfield! I just started attending here since a month ago. Both of you are?"_

" _I'm Y***."_

" _I'm S*****."_

" _What? Wait, who are you two…?"_ A strong headache attacked Dennis, waking him up from what appeared to be an illusion. But still, Dennis couldn't get rid of the feeling that the two children were important to him. He focused back to the Duel when Serena continued with her Turn.

"With this card, I can Summon as many face-up Special Monsters from my Extra Deck and Graveyard as Normal Monster with their Effects negated!" Serena summoned back Moonlight Cat Dancer and Moonlight Panther Dancer from her Graveyard.

"When this card is activated, my opponent will gain LP equal to the combined ATK of the Monsters summoned through the Effect of this card!" Serena increased Dennis' LP, which surprised everyone including Dennis himself.

 **DENNIS LP: 2500 = 7700**

"He increased Dennis' LP?!" Kachidoki looked at Serena as if she has gone mad.

"Even if she destroyed Trapeze Magician and then attack directly, Dennis still have more LP!" Sayaka commented, sharing Kachidoki's confusion.

Yuya and Yuto, meanwhile was mesmerized by the card. Smile Universe. For some reason it gave them a sense of nostalgia when looking at it. Because it was similar with Smile World? No. Smile Universe was more than that. It was more beautiful. It was warmer. From somewhere deep inside them, they have been waiting to see that card. They have been waiting like forever for that card. Even though they couldn't remember, they knew they have seen that card before. And that card meant very much to them.

When Yuya realized it, tears fell from his eyes. _"Huh? Why am I…? Why seeing this card made me feel like this…?_

"Lastly, the Turn this card is activated, both players cannot Normal Summon nor Special Summon new Monsters and their Monsters cannot attack." Serena finished explaining the card's Effect.

"Both players cannot attack? Then that means you can't attack too, right? What's the point of using such a useless card in this situation? You have given up after all?" Dennis questioned the indigo haired girl who still kept her determined face.

"Every card has its own uses. If I can't, it's because I'm not using it properly. I know perfectly what I'm doing." Serena took the second card from her hand. She glanced at Sayaka.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Pixie Dusk! Once per Turn I can negate the Effect of a card that affect me and my Monsters." Serena activated Sayaka's Magic Card, inwardly telling Sayaka she borrowed her strength for this one time. A blue pixie came out from the card and rained Serena and her Monsters with its magical dusk, making them immune to Smile Universe's Effects that prevented Serena from summoning new Monsters and preventing her Monsters from attacking.

"That's my card!" Sayaka exclaimed. _"It must have fallen last night and Serena picked it up."_

"So? You can attack now, but my LP will still remain." Dennis reminded her, but Serena was unfazed and instead she took the last card in her hand.

"From my hand, I activate Moonlight Yellow Dog's (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 3) Effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster that has been banished! Come back to me, Leo Dancer!" Serena summoned back Leo Dancer that has been banished by Dennis.

Dennis raised his brow, not understanding what Serena was trying to accomplish. "Again, even if you attack with Leo Dancer, I still have my LP thanks to your card's Effect."

Instead of answer Dennis, Serena started to smile. She briefly glanced at Yuya before raising her right arm. She remembered the time when she Dueled Yugo during Friendship Cup. Just for this once, she wanted to feel it again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Serena said in the same was as Yuya, surprising everyone particularly the two Entertainment Duelists. "The fun starts now!"

Serena pointed at her opponent. "Dennis, as an Academia Duelist, I'm sure you are aware of the special form of Fusion that only need the Materials necessary for the Fusion Monster."

Dennis blinked at the apparently sudden change of subject. "Yeah. Contact Fusion. It's a special form of Fusion that only need to have Materials written on the Fusion Monster's text face-up on our side of the Field. We perform Contact Fusion by sending back to either our Deck or Graveyard or Releasing them."

"There's a Special Fusion like that?! I never heard of that before!" Kachidoki, who was a Fusion user himself, couldn't hide his surprise.

"Of course. That's only taught at Academia in Fusion Dimension, the origin of the real Fusion Summoning. Even this is a difficult thing to achieve for an elite Academia Duelist." Dennis told Kachidoki.

"That's precisely what I'm going to do." Serena revealed, her smile widened when she saw Dennis' expression that saying he didn't believe her.

"I Release Moonlight Cat Dancer, Moonlight Panther Dancer, and Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena released all of her three Moonlight Fusion Monsters as she raised her arms and joined her hands up while beginning her chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with new power! Contact Fusion! Come forth! The noble beast that dances atop the moonlight sky! Moonlight Liger Dancer (ATK: 3700 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12)!"

Serena summoned a female Beast-Warrior Monster with extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom its hair was plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Its outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which revealed its midriff and the top half of its chests. A belt rest of its hip and above its torn, black jean trousers that has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around its right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of its left. Over its corset, it wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing. It wears protective armour on its footwear, right shin, and arm. Its right hand is equipped with claws similar to Panther Dancer while its left hand was wielding the same sword as Leo Dancer.

Yuya, Kachidoki, Sayaka, and Dennis were rendered speechless by the sight of the Level 12 Fusion Monster. If they have to put it into word to describe the Monster: Majestic. It embodied Serena's Duel style. Even though it appears wild and impulsive at first glance, there's grace and dignity hidden underneath its rough appearance.

Dennis shook his head, snapping out from his dazzle, clapping his face while also telling himself to get a hold of himself. He gave Serena an applause. "Bravo, Serena! You successfully performed Contact Fusion! But too bad, your Monster still won't be enough to defeat me. I will end this in the next Turn."

Serena gave a cheeky smile at Dennis. What came out from her mouth next gave them another surprise, especially Yuya.

"The fun starts now!"

Serena smiled at Yuya, wordlessly apologizing to him for mimicking his catchphrase. Understanding what Serena wanted to tell him, Yuya gave his approval by smiling back at her and gave her a thumb up while winking his eye.

"Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician with Liger Dancer! Moon Quartet!"

Moonlight Liger Dancer lunged at Trapeze Magician, raising both its claws and sword that were covered by indigo colored energies.

"At this moment, I activate Liger Dancer's Effect! During Battle Phase, its ATK will increase equal to my opponent's LP!" Serena revealed its attack while pointing at the dumbstruck Dennis. Moonlight Liger Dancer's ATK increased from 3700 to 11400.

"An ATK of 11400?!" Dennis exclaimed, unknowingly taking a step back.

"With this…" Sayaka started to smile wide as her hands tightened.

"Serena will win!" Yuya finished what Sayaka was trying to say.

Moonlight Liger Dancer gracefully slashed Trapeze Magician with its sword. It then swirled around once and then pierced through the Xyz Magician's body with its three claws. As Liger Dancer was standing with its back on Trapeze Magician, the Magician's body started to crack and finally exploded into pieces. Dennis didn't reach much, he didn't know how. He just let the shockwave from the explosion to blew him several feet away.

 **DENNIS LP: 7700 = 0**

"You did it, Serena!" Sayaka almost jumped out of joy. She quickly ran to Serena and held her hands while tearing up, relieved that she won. "I-I'm so glad! When I thought you're going to be taken away like Ruri… I… I…"

Serena smiled at the girl's concern. She patted her hands that was holding her before taking out Pixie Dusk from her Duel Disk and handed it to Sayaka. "Sorry for using it without asking. I forgot to return it to you this morning."

Sayaka stared at her card but didn't take it. Instead, she moved Serena's fingers to cover the card into her palm. "You can keep it. I still have another copy, so you can keep this."

Sayaka smiled at Serena while fidgeting. "When you used that card, I felt that I lent my strength to you. And you can…think of this as an apology for my past behaviour towards you…"

In respond to Sayaka's fidgeting figure, Serena flicked the girl's forehead, earning a wince from the glasses girl who covered her foreheard with her hand while questioningly looking at Serena.

"Will it be okay if I think of this as a sign of our friendship?" Serena asked while holding up the card at her. To her joy, Sayaka beamed and nodded.

Yuya and Kachidoki smiled briefly at the exchange between the two girls before turning to Dennis again, but found the Academia agent has disappeared. Just when they thought they could capture him and somehow made him spill out where Ruri and Rin were held captive. Then again, unlike the Academia base, it would be risky for them to bring a hostage into their hideout since they didn't have the necessary securities and room.

"We'll fight him again soon." Kachidoki stated while looking at the spot where Dennis was last seen.

"Yeah…" Yuya responded.

 **ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Dennis leaned on the wall once he arrived at the HQ. The soldiers who saw him quickly told the others to call for medic despite Dennis telling them he was just exhausted. Before the medic arrived, Edo, who heard of Dennis' return, came to him.

"Hello, Lord Commander-in-Chief." Dennis greeted nonchalantly.

Edo sighed but still responded with a nod. "I take it that you have failed to recapture Yuya Sakaki and Serena."

"As you can see." Dennis opened his arms to show the his condition at the Commander-in-Chief.

"But, it's not in vain…" Dennis took out something from his pocket and handed it to Edo. It was like a cell phone but without many keyboards. When Edo gave him a questioning look, Dennis only told him to pressed the red button.

When Edo pressed it, two small round lights appeared on the screen, one blue and one green, each blinking. Along with the two was a map. A map of the whole Heartland City. Dennis smirked as he remembered his Duel against Serena. In case this happened, he had Force Witch to secretly attach a tracker on Serena's collar jacket when he directly attacked her with his Monster. It was as small as an insect, so she won't realized so soon.

"Now we know where they are hiding…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Depths of Despair –** With the tracker Dennis had attached to Serena, the Academia army led by Edo find and ambush the Resistance's hideout, leading to an all out Duel between Lancers and Resistance against Academia. The intense battlefield resulted with heavy loss from both sides and started to demoralize Yuya of his belief to bring smile with his Dueling.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SOLEMN BALLOON:**_ When an opponent's Monster attack, you can pay 1500 LP to negate that attack and destroy that Monster. (Trap Card)

 _ **MOONLIGHT UNDEAD:**_ When a Moonlight Fusion that you control is destroyed in Battle, you can Special Summon a Moonlight Fusion Monster in the Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 _ **PIXIE DUSK**_ **:** Once per Turn, you can negate the Effect of a card that affect you and your Monsters. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **MOONLIGHT BROWN BEAR:**_ When you get attacked directly, you can Special Summon this card from you hand and its ATK becomes the same as the attacking Monster. Once per Turn, this card can negate the opposing Monster's Effect. (DARK / NORMAL / EFFECT/ BEAST-WARRIOR / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)

 _ **MOONLIGHT YELLOW DOG:**_ You can send this card to the Graveyard from your hand and Special Summon a Monster that got banished. (LIGHT / NORMAL / EFFECT / BEAST-WARRIOR / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 3)

 _ **MOONLIGHT LIGER DANCER:**_ (Fusion Materials: Moonlight Cat Dancer + Moonlight Panther Dancer + Moonlight Leo Dancer). Can only be Summoned through Contact Fusion and no other method. During Battle Phase, this card's ATK will increase equal to the opponent's LP. Once per Turn, this card can attack twice for each of its Fusion Material banished from the Graveyard. The first attack won't destroy the opposing Monster but the second attack will destroy it. (DARK / FUSION / BEAST-WARRIOR/ ATK: 3700 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12).

 **Some cards' Effects are changed for the sake of convenience as usual.**

* * *

 **I am 100% back! My health is at the top again! Although I'm not so energetic since the fasting month already started. Anyway, I'm going to return to my usual schedule from now on!**

 **To the chapter: Maybe you will think that Serena is OOC here with the 'ladies and gentlemen' & 'the fun starts now' stuff, but when we rewatched Episode 85, we realized that since then Serena was never shown to enjoy Dueling again. That's why, we decided to make Serena like this to emphasize how much she has grown, how she now understands Dueling can be fun. Plus, the girl need to refresh her mind from all the serious situation she went into lately even if it's just for a moment.**

 **Regarding Smile Universe, when Yuya used it for the first and the last time against Zarc (and himself), we thought Smile Universe actually would have been a good card to symbolize the belief "bring smile with Dueling" like Smile World does, or even more than Smile World (if only they used it properly). Also, we thought it would be good that Zarc and Yuri have a card that symbolized their past innocence and kindness, so we decided to make Smile Universe as that card.**

 **Some of you maybe thinking that we've been focusing on Yuri and Serena too much lately, but we promise that the other boys and girls will have their spotlights soon. Please be patient.**

 **I won't spoil too much, but expect more Level 12 Monsters for the rest of the key characters in future chapters.**

 **Only four or three more chapters left before we finally enter the Fusion Dimension Arc!**

 **Please review~ :D**


	20. Depths of Despair

**Big thank you for** _ **Big duels, dvdryms, Ryujomaru15, Playerhood18, Guest, Leafeon12, StrikeDragoon, AlissonJohns, SSJGamerYT, Hakuryukou79, Fan of Fanfics21**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update. Laptop problem.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

* * *

 **COMMAND ROOM – ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Everybody in the headquarter were busy at the moment, rushing here and there after receiving orders from their Commander-in-Chief that they will launch an all-out-attack on the Lancers and Resistance at their hideout. Thanked Dennis for his wit, secretly had his Monster to place a tracker on Serena during their Duel. While Edo received transmission from the Professor that he will send reinforcement, Edo politely declined since the avaible army was more than enough to handle them who were too lacking in numbers. No matter how strong they were, in the end, they will lose their stamina if they continued to Duel non-stop.

"Make it quick! Once all of you are ready, we'll depart!" Edo shouted at everyone, which they responded with a united 'yes'.

"My, my, our Commander-in-Chief is pretty heat up about this attack." Dennis sighed while watching everyone running around.

"Of course. We will finally going to end our mission in this dimension once and for all. Once we do, our next target will be Synchro Dimension." Gloria said with her arms crossed while waiting as well since they were ready.

"By the way…" Dennis pointed at Grace who was beside Gloria, smiling and blushing on her own while looking dazed. Dennis sweatdropped seeing her unusual behaviour. "What happened to your little sister?"

Gloria didn't answer. She instead sighed and face palmed while also sweat dropped at her sister's state.

"I just can't wait to see Yuya again~" Grace answered while thinking of the said boy. "I'm looking forward to see his Entertainment Dueling again~"

"Isn't that enough, Grace?! Aren't you frustrated that we lost?!" Gloria reprimanded her sister who easily shrugged it off.

"Of course I do, but the Duel was fun so it's fine too." Grace simply replied, which quite contradicting. She then gave a teasing look at her older sister. "And besides, isn't Gloria also charmed by Yuya's Dueling?"

Gloria's cheeks instantly became red. "D-don't joke around, Grace! He is an enemy!"

"Just because he is an enemy it doesn't mean we have to hate him. As long as we still remember our goal, it's not a problem if we love him." Grace said nonchalantly, surprising Gloria and Dennis.

While Gloria and Grace continued with their one-sided sisterly argument, Dennis pondered deeply. There were so much in his mind. First was Yuya, not only the founder of Pendulum was immune to be carded, could change back the carded people to normal, but he has also grown enough to influence the two Tag Duelists notorious for their ruthlessness. He started to think it won't be impossible for Yuya to sway the entire Academia. Second was Serena, he never thought that has also grown so strong that she could perform Contact Fusion, and summoned a Level 12 Monster with insane Effects to boot. Third and what bothered him the most, was the flashback he experienced when Serena used Smile Universe. He remembered meeting a boy and a girl that seemed familiar to him yet he had a hard time remembering them. He tried to push this away, but the feeling just won't disappear.

" _Maybe I overwork myself? Or a stress?"_ Dennis wondered while covering his face. _"No. This is no time for that… My job is done here. Time to the other one…"_

Dennis left the sisters to their own world, heading to the dimension transport device. It was broken when Kachidoki and Kaito blew some parts of the base when rescuing Yuya, and the machine was currently under maintenance, but it was enough to send at least 1 person back to Fusion Dimension. Dennis reminded himself of his mission and his identity as Academia agent. He must not be swayed by something that he did only out of whim. There was nothing more important to him than his own Dueling and Academia – the Professor's goal.

" _It's time for me to inform the Professor about Yuzu… Glory on the Academia…!"_

 **DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya just finished helping cleaning up the laundry. He sighed and then he sat down, finally getting some rest. Not too far from him, he smiled as he saw Serena happily conversing with Sayaka and several Resistance members. He was glad to see that both Serena and the Resistance have warmed up to each other. Before, they were awkward due to Serena's previous affiliation with Academia, and in Sayaka's case, he resemblance with Ruri. But now, they were getting along well like comrades should be. Like friends should be.

Aside from that, Yuya, for once, trying to make a poker face. He actually already realized since the battle against the Tyler Sisters, but Yuto was currently in not so responsive state, not responding to his call. The Phantom Knights user has been staring into space as if he was daydreaming. But Yuya knew well that he was actually thinking about the traitor that Serena and Sayaka talked about. Whenever he tried to bring it up, his expression growed a little dim. Ordinary people would've thought that this person was someone that Yuto did not like very much, but Yuya knew better since they were sharing body that the traitor was someone Yuto really cared for.

Yuya could understand that. No matter how foolish and incomprehensible it was, certainly there were sentiments that couldn't be thrown away. Even if they try to stop their hearts by cause of being unable to forgive, there will be times when the heart starts running again much to their despair. Yuya really wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to hurt Yuto's feeling. But letting Yuto like this won't be good either. What he should do?

" _Yuya, I know what you're thinking. We're sharing a body after all."_ Yuto told Yuya, surprising the latter. Apparently he had accidently let his mind leaked out.

"S-sorry. But if you really not ready, then I'll wait until you tell me yourself." Yuya replied, a bit embarassed his mind was seen through.

" _No. It's just as Sayaka said. You deserve to know since we are fighting together."_ Yuto sighed to himself while also taking a sitting position like Yuya.

"I admit I'm curious, but if it's too hard for you to talk about it now, then it's really fine. I…don't want you…to make that face again…" Yuya muttered as he remembered the darkened look Yuto made before.

" _No… Really, I'll tell you. I'm fine with it."_ Yuto took a soft deep breath and released it. He then began. _"The traitor…was my childhood friend. We used to live in the same neighborhood."_

"Your childhood friend?!" Yuya covered his mouth when he realized he said it out loud, causing everyone to look at him in wonder. Yuya quickly excused himself to talk in somewhere more private.

Once there was only the two of them, Yuto continued. _"He was the one who introduced Dueling to me. If it wasn't for him, perhaps I won't ever dream of becoming a Duelist…"_

Yuya could sense a tinge of fondness in Yuto's voice when he was telling his story. This confirmed it. Not only the fact that they were childhood friends but also the person introduced Yuto to Dueling, no wonder Yuto cared about this person. That's why it must be so painful to be betrayed this person.

" _He moved with his family when I was 10. Since then we never meet again…"_

"Until you enter Heartland Duel School?"

Yuto nodded while continuing. Without himself realizing, he started to smile. _"Yeah. It was during a training session between Spade Branch and Clover Branch. Each of us must fight student from the opposing Branch. That was when I met him again. Kaito was the ace of Clover Branch, but to be honest, that person's skill is actually comparable or even above Kaito's. If only he didn't quit school."_

"Quit school? Why?" Yuya asked.

Yuto shook his head, not knowing the reason himself. _"I don't know. He didn't want to tell us and I didn't push him to. But still, he sometimes visit and helped us in our studies. Everyone adored him…"_

Yuto's smile started to disappear and was replaced by a frown. _"To be honest, after he betrayed us during our direst moment, all I did was grieve and I thought I would never be able to forgive him… But after thinking much why would such a gentle person betrayed us, I realized there were times he wasn't his usual self. And I realized, how little I actually knows about him…"_

Yuto buried his face into his arms. _"Actually…even if I think I should never forgive him, I never truly wanted to exact revenge on him. The gentleness that person has shown to us, no matter what I just can't feel like it's all a fake."_

"Yuto…" If Yuto was here physically, Yuya would have pat his back.

" _Don't mention about him or ask about him to Shun, okay?"_ Yuto requested.

"Do they hate him so much they don't want to hear about him?" Considering Shun and Kaito's personalities and especially Shun's reaction when Dueling the sisters, Yuya won't be surprised if they did.

"… _You can say that…"_ Yuto simply answered and Yuya decided not to ask for the detail.

"What's…his name…?" Yuya asked hesitantly.

Yuto opened his mouth to answer, but before he could named the traitor, a quake distracted them and then followed by the sound of explosion. Yuya and Yuto didn't even think to check what's going on. They went outside as fast as they could, being the nearest to the entrance and exit. When they were outside, Yuya and Yuto's eyes widened in horror at the cause of the whole ruckus.

It was a whole army of Academia soldiers with Antique Gear Chaos Giants standing behind them, surrounding their hideout.

"Academia?!"

In front of the entire army was none other than the Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix, glaring at the Duel Lodge. He pointed his hand at the Resistance hideout that also served as shelter. With one word from the Commander-in-Chief, the three Antique Gear Chaos Giants shot its destructive blasts, which barely hit the Duel Lodge. The attack caused panic to everyone inside, resulting them to come out from the shelter. And just like Yuya, they stared in horror upon seeing an army of Academia in front of their eyes.

"Except Yuya Sakaki and Serena, card every single one of them!"

Edo's order was the sign for them to begin their attack. Duel Disks already activated, they all rushed to the Lancers, Resistance, and the refugees.

"Yuya, Serena, Sayaka, Allen, four of you protect and evacuate the civilians!" Shun said as he activated his Duel Disks with his comrades.

"What? No way! We're fighting too!" Yuya protested.

"He's right! We're strong enough to take them on!" Serena also insisted.

"Then you can fight after ensuring the civilians' safety! Allen and Sayaka won't be enough, so both of you help them! After they are far away from the battlefield, assist us!" Kaito told the two Lancers, agreeing with Shun.

Yuya and Serena looked back at the civilians. Seeing the immense horror in their faces and continuously falling tears while they were quivering in fear, Yuya and Serena looked at each other and nodded, relenting to Shun and Kaito's request. Together with Allen and Sayaka, they proceed to evacuate the civilians as many as possible while Shun and their other comrades stayed behind to fight.

"We have to make it quick. We are outnumbered." Serena stated.

"Yeah. I know. We'll be back and help everyone. Yuya replied.

Yuya, Serena, Sayaka, Allen, and the civilians escaped through the backdoor of the Duel Lodge. Sayaka and Allen escorted the civilians from the front while Yuya and Serena at the back to make sure no one was left behind. Midway their escape, only 10 minutes after they started evacuating, a squad of Obelisk Force stood in their way, grinning wickedly at them.

"You're not getting pass us. If you hand over Yuya Sakaki and Serena-sama, then we'll make it quick and painlessly." Obelisk Red said.

Allen activated his Duel Disk. "You're not getting any of us!" He told them as Sayaka also activated her Duel Disk.

"Us too!" Yuya said as he and Serena also joined the Duel, activating the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first!" Allen took the first Turn. "From my hand, I Summon Ruffian Limited Express Battrain (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Allen summoned his red colored bat-like train Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Battrain's Effect! I can deal 500 damage to my opponent in exchange I can't attack this Turn!" Allen inflicted the Academia Duelists 500 damage before ending his Turn.

 **OBELISK FORCE LP: 4000 = 3500**

"My Turn!" Obelisk Yellow began his Turn. "I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!"

"Since my opponent controls a Monster, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" Obelisk Yellow pointed at Allen, reducing his LP by 600 points.

 **ALLEN LP: 4000 = 3400**

"And then I activate Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Antique Gear Hound Dog on my Field with other two copies of it in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7) in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack directly with Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Obelisk Yellow pointed at Sayaka who hasn't even start her Turn.

"Sayaka!" Serena exclaimed as the three-headed mechanical dog Monster lunged towards Sayaka.

"I activate Construction Train Signal Red's Effect (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 3) from my hand! When my opponent's Monster declares an attack I can Special Summon this Monster and direct my opponent's Monster's attack to this card! This card cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Allen special summoned Signal Red in Defense Position.

Triple Bite's attack shifted from Sayaka to Signal Red, tackling the train-like Monster. But due to the train Monster's Effect, it cannot be destroyed by Battle. And since it was Summoned in Defense Position, Allen didn't receive battle damage.

"That's dirty you bastards!" Allen shouted at the Obelisk Force, which they ignored.

"Hmph. I end my Turn." Obelisk Yellow finished his Turn.

"Thank you, Allen." Sayaka said her gratitude to her long-time friend before starting her Turn. "My Turn! I Summon Little Fairy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!"

"I activate Little Fairy's Effect! By sending 1 card to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka increased Little Fairy's Level from 3 to 4 by sending Dancing Fairy card to the Graveyard.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fairy Powder! I can change the Type of a Monster on Field into Angel-Type and increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka targeted Signal Red, changing its Type to Angel and its Level form 3 to 4.

"I Overlay Little Fairy and Signal Red! An Angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1500 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Sayaka Xyz Summoned her ace Monster.

"As Red Signal was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon of a Angel-Type Monster, the other effect of Fairy Powder increase Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK by 500 and Fairy Cheer Girl cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Sayaka increased Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK from 1900 to 2400.

"And then I activate a Quick-Play Spell: Fairy Glitter! When I Xyz Summoned a Fairy Xyz Monster, I can increase its ATK by 900!" Sayaka increased Cheer Girl's ATK again to 3300.

"Battle! I attack Triple Bite Hound Dog with Fairy Cheer Girl!" Sayaka declared Battle Phase. The Fairy Monster delivered a punch with its pom pom, destroying the three-headed Antique Gear.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 3500 = 2000**

"I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can draw 1 card!" Sayaka drew a card from her deck. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

"The two of them are pretty good combinations. Right?" Serena commented while looking at Allen and Sayaka.

"Yeah." Yuya agreed.

" _Allen and Sayaka have known each other even before they entered Heartland Duel School. Together with Kaito they are very close. Similar as Ruri, Shun, and I."_ Yuto revealed while smiling at his two friends' teamworks.

"Don't get so excited just because you destroyed one Monster!" Obelisk Red told the Resistance and Lancers. "My Turn! I also use Fusion from my hand and Fuse three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

"I–" Before the Obelisk Red could declare his attack, Sayaka interrupted by doing a flip back and took an Action Card, activating it.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Sayaka prevented the Fusion Monster from attacking.

"Sayaka is using Action Card?!" Allen expressed his surprise.

"It's thanks to Serena." Sayaka smiled at Serena who nodded in return. Thank goodness that she remembered the Antique Gear Deck that Serena brought up at the strategy meeting and how to deal with it. If she didn't either Serena or Yuya who haven't started their Turn would've been attacked.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Obelisk Red clicked his tongue as he reluctantly ended his Turn.

"My Turn!" Serena started her Turn. "Using Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1) and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can Summon Level 2 to 4 Monsters simultaneously! Appear, my Monsters!"

Two monsters appeared on Serena's Field. Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4) and Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4).

"I activate Moonlight Kaleido Chick's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, I can send 1 Moonlight Monster from Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Kaleido Chick can be treated as that Monster! I send Moonlight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Due to its effect, Kaleido Chick is treated as Cat Dancer!" Serena then pointed her right hand upwards towards Moonlight Wolf in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my hand or or my Field! I Fuse Moonlight Kaleido Chick that is treated as Cat Dancer and Moonlight Crimson Fox! "

Kaleido Chick and Crimson Fox swirled together into the Fusion vortex while Serena beginning her summoning chant. "Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Fox with blazing flame! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!"

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog with Panther Dancer!" Serena pointed at Obelisk Red's Monster. Following its master's order, Panther Dancer lunged at the three-headed Antique Ger.

Obelisk Red smirked and then opened his face-down card. "Reverse Card, open! Antique Gear Howling! When an Antique Gear Monster I'm controlling is attacked by a Fusion Monster, I can add that Monster's ATK to the Antique Gear Monster until the End Phase!" Obelisk Red increased Triple Bite's ATK from 1800 to 4600.

Serena jumped to a floating board and activated an Action Card she took. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction and the damage is halved!"

Panther Dancer's claws was blocked by a transparent barrier, deflecting it back to Serena's side as she took the damage.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 2200**

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Serena concluded her Turn. At this moment, the three-headed Antique Gear's ATK returned to normal.

"Using Pendulum Summon and Action Card. You have indeed changed, Serena-sama. But with all respect, that still not enough to defeat us." Obelisk Green before starting his Turn.

"My Turn! I also Fuse three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand using Fusion! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Obelisk Green also summoned the three-headed Antique Gear.

"I Set 3 cards, and end my Turn." Obelisk Green concluded, surprising the Resistance and Lancers as he didn't attack.

" _Be careful, Yuya. Those three Reverse Cards must be a trap."_ Yuto warned his look-alike before starting his Turn. Yuya nodded, staring warily at the three Reverse Cards.

"My Turn!" Yuya drew a card before took two cards from his hand. "With Scale 3 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Four Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Warrior Tiger (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4), Entermate Whip Viper (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4), Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5), and lastly his ace Monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"I Overlay Entermate Warrior Tiger and Entermate Whip Viper!" As the tiger and viper changed into purple energies, Yuya formed the Overlay Network for them to enter. "From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching its Overlay Units, I can halve the ATK of my opponents' Monsters and add those ATKs to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya halve the ATK of the two Triple Bite Hound Dogs, decreasing their ATKs to 900 while Dark Rebellion's ATK increased to 4300.

"Battle! I attack the first Triple Bite Hound Dog with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya attacked Obelisk Red's Fusion Monster. Odd-Eyes shot a red blast from its mouth.

"When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the Battle Damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes' blast was powered up with its Effect, inflicting more damage, destroying the Fusion Monster.

 **OBELISK RED LP: 3500 = 300**

"Next, I attack the second Triple Bite Hound Dog with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya attacked the second Fusion Monster belonging to Obelisk Green.

Dark Rebellion flew straight forward with its fangs glowing white and purple colored electricity sparking from the orbs, destroying the last Fusion Monster on the Obelisk Force's Field.

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 3500 = 100**

Despite no longer having any Monster on their Field, the Obelisk Force looked calm. Too calm. This gave the Resistance and Lancers uncomfortable feelings and they automatically stared at the three Reverse Cards belonging to Obelisk Green. Their bad feelings were right.

"I activate my three Reverse Cards!" Obelisk Green opened all of his face-down cards which consisted of Antique Gear Reborn, Antique Gear Spark Shot, and Antique Gear Booster.

"As I control no Monster, Antique Reborn allows me to Special Summon an Antique Gear Monster from my Graveyard that was sent there this Turn and increase its original ATK by 200!" A mechanical pole appeared from the ground at the Obelisk Force's Field. As the pole was shining, Obelisk Green summoned back his Fusion Monster with its ATK increased to 2000.

"Since an Antique Gear Monster was Special Summoned from the Graveyard while I controlled no Monsters, the Effect of Antique Gear Spark Shot let me to inflict damage to my opponents equal to half the ATK of the Special Summoned Monster!" A huge cannon appeared and shot at the Lancers and Resistance, inflicting damage to them.

"And lastly with Antique Gear Booster, I double the damage!" Obelisk Green doubled the damage they will took from the Antique Gear Spark Shot.

 **ALLEN LP: 3400 = 400**

 **SAYAKA LP: 4000 = 2000**

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 2000**

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"If you think this is over, you are wrong!" Obelisk Green said as he showed a card in his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Antique Gear Spiritual Fusion! I send 1 Fusion Card to the Graveyard to choose 1 Antique Gear Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck. And then I banish a number of Antique Gear Monsters from my Graveyard equal to its number of Fusion Materials and then Special Summon all of the targeted Monster's Fusion Materials with their Effects negated and their ATKs 0!"

"What?! They have that kind of card now?!" Serena exclaimed in disbelieve.

"It's almost the same as Dennis' Antique Gear Chaos Fusion!" Yuya noted.

Followin the card's Effect, Obelisk Green summoned Antique Gear Hound Dog, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog, Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, and Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog all at once to his Field without their Effects and their ATKs became 0.

"He is going to…!" Serena's worst fear came true.

"Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Obelisk Green summoned the strongest gigantic Antique Gear Monster.

The sight of the giant Monster scared all of the civilians since it reminded them of the previous attacks that decimated their beloved hometown. Sayaka also trembled as the Monster was hovering over her. The memories of the attacks that took her family and friends started to overwhelming her. She held her head with her hands as she took a step back from fear.

"Chaos Giant can attack all of my opponents' Monsters once each! Go! Chaos Giant!" As Obelisk Green ordered for the attack, blue energies gathering in Chaos Giants's hand. It gathered until it formed into a circle that became bigger and bigger and then the giant Monster pointed it below it.

Looking at the defenseless civilians behind them and the gigantic Monster, Yuya and Yuto knew that the attack would be enough to hit all of them if they don't block it.

"Everyone, protect the civilians!" Yuya shouted immediately to his friends.

Following Yuya's words, they positioned their Monsters in front of the civilians to protect them from blast while they tried to reach for an Action Card. As they did so, however, Chaos Giant already shot its cannon. They were enveloped in the light of the big explosion and the entire area was filled with black smoke and dust.

Yuya was lying on the ground, grimacing at the impact of the attack. When he came to, the area was still covered in dust and smoke. He slowly stood up, calling out for his friends. When the smoke and dust slowly disappeared, his eyes widened to find his friends lying wounded on the ground and several civilians turned into cards by the Obelisk Force while those who still survived were wounded as well but not critical thanks to their Monsters' protections.

 **ALLEN LP: 400 = 0**

 **SAYAKA LP: 2000 = 0**

 **SERENA LP: 2000 = 0**

Yuya was furthered surprise when he was the only one survived from the attack, his LP still intact. How come? He didn't get the Action Card in time. So how did he survived?

Allen slowly sat up. He held his hand on his Disk that revealed a card. He activated it right before the attack hit them. "Action Magic: Turn Repeat… I can choose a player to reduce their Battle Damage to 0 and that player can repeat his Turn while other players' Turns are skipped."

Allen revealed his Action Card's Effect. And since Yuya was the only one left…Yuya was filled with guilt at the realization that Allen has used the Effect to save him instead himself.

"Yuya…it's your Turn, now… We leave this to you…" Allen said weakly, trying to stay awake. Sayaka and Serena also slowly stood up, forcing themselves to move to ensure the safety of the remaining civilians.

"You're still going to continue? It's useless. You'll see your friends becoming like these soon." Obelisk Red said while showing several civilians he had carded. Obelisk Green and Obelisk Yellow also did the same while laughing.

Seeing everyone wounded and their surroundings burning red just like the first two waves invasion, they couldn't take it anymore. The children started to crying out loud. The adults took the children to their embrace as they were gathering together without knowing what else to do. Despite some of them trying to stay strong, eventually adults started to break themselves. This was too much for them.

"This is all…because of Dueling!" A woman said bitterly while holding her crying son, earning Yuya's attention.

"Dueling…if only it doesn't exist, then they won't attack us! They won't come here! This would never happened!" An old man added, agreeing with the woman.

"Just what did we do to deserve something like this?!" A man said while hugging his crying children.

"Someone beat these people! Kill them!"

"Eliminate them!"

Yuya listened to every single word they were saying. Their cries, their screams, their despair. Yuya's vision started to get distorted followed by a strong heartbeat.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu was helping Asuka preparing drinks for the students after their meeting when a mug suddenly fell from the tray she was holding, breaking it. Immediately assuming that Yuzu accidently dropped it, Asuka opened the drawer and brought out a handkerchief and a plastic. However, Yuzu already picked the mug pieces.

"Yuzu, don't pick it up just like that. Your fingers may got some cuts." Asuka reached for her hands to make sure she wasn't injured by the sharp pieces. Seeing not cut, Asuka handed the plastic bag and Yuzu put the broken mug and its pieces into it.

"This is Yusho-sensei's favorite mug. He said it resembled the one he had back at home." Asuka said. She turned to Yuzu again and found the pink haired girl seemed to space out as she stared at the broken mug while holding her left hand over her right hand.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" Asuka when she saw Yuzu was frowning while her hand was trembling. Asuka shook Yuzu's shoulders, but Yuzu didn't respond to the older girl's concerned words.

Yuzu stared down. Uneasy feeling suddenly filled her heart. She had a bad feeling. This was even stronger than before. Cold sweat poured from the side of her face. With shaky fingers she pressed a hand to her face, closing her eyes and feeling torrent of sweat on her damp skin. The other clinched itself tightly, knuckles turning white. She fretted, feeling separation anxiety.

"Yuya…?"

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya felt nauseous in its penetrated his skulls, and pounded into his brain as hard as it could. Pain was seething into each and every muscles, bleeding through his body, gripping and crawling over his skin. His vision then became dark. There was nothing but pitch black darkness. So dark and cold. Yuya whimpered in mind and inhaled a quivering breath. At the same time, in his Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were glowing. However, slowly, the light turned into black aura.

" _Unforgivable…"_

Yuya and Yuto gasped and clenched their heads when they heard the voice from deep inside them. Serena, who noticed this, kneeled beside Yuya, holding his shoulder in concern when Yuya's face seemed to be in pain.

"Yuya? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Serena asked while continued to holding Yuya. However, her mind then started to get distorted as well as her view started to change.

Yuya, Yuto, and Serena saw it. Their view of the ruined Heartland changed to a ruined but different city. The condition was even worse than Heartland. It was like the end of the world. Ruined buildings, fires raging, bodies littered the ground, both dead and alive with blood pooling in generous amounts on the ground seeping into dry earth, and then people fleeing in terror.

" _You humans are all the same…!"_

Yuya's headache worsened as the voice appeared again in his mind. It was as cold as an ice yet the wrath in the voice was burning mad like the flames of the purgatory itself.

" _No matter how many times passed…you humans always desire for conflict and violence…!"_

Yuya's eyes glowed stronger, so does the light from his Extra Deck. Pitch black darkness oozing from his body until it slowly surrounding him. Yuto's grey eyes also turned red like Yuya's.

" _It's better if all of them just disappear!"_

Yuya abruptly stood up, covered in black shadow that formed into an unknown dragon. His eyes, his voice, his mannerism were all void of kindness or gentleness. There was only anger. There was only hatred. There was only a desire to destroy his enemies before him.

"I activate Magic Card: Phantom Knights Possession! I can give an Xyz Monster on my Field the Level of another Monster! I give Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level 7!" Yuya and Yuto said at the same time, using the card that they drew and giving Dark Rebellion Level 7 before forming an Overlay Network.

"I Overlay Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Resurrect from deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!"

A crimson colored dragon with dichromatic eyes and insect-like wings appeared on Yuya's Field. It's roar echoed throughout the battlefield, reaching the ears of every Duelists who were fighting. Everyone stopped for a moment upon hearing the dreadful roar. Shun stared at where the roar came from. It was from where Yuya and the others evacuating the civilians. He had a bad feeling about this.

The dragon that was floating above Yuya made Serena immensely uneasy. Her vision, again, superimposed with another different but similar and oddly familiar scene. The red Xyz dragon became a colossal shrouded in darkness, hovering the burning city. Serena closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. When she opened her eyes again, the scene was back to Yuya and his new dragon.

"What was that?" Serena unconsciously hugged herself as the dreadful feeling continued to be with her.

Yuya extended his hand in front of him and then clenched it into a fist as he activated his dragon's Effect. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Effect! I detach all of its Overlay Units and destroy all cards on the Field, and then this card gains 200 ATK for each card destroyed until the end of this Turn."

Odd-Eyes Raging crushed its Overlay Units with its hands. Its body then covered in purple-colored burning flames. Its wings extended, piercing through the grounds. The Xyz dragon swung its body and its wings destroyed all cards on the Field beside itself. Chaos Giant, Triple Bite Hound Dog, and the three Antique Gear Trap Cards, that makes it 5 cards destroyed. Thus, Odd-Eyes Raging's ATK was increased by 1000, making its ATK 4000.

"Battle." Yuya stated, ready to attack.

The Obelisk Force momentarily taken aback by the destruction of their cards, leaving their Field empty. But then they smiled again. "But there are three of us. Even if one of us fall, in the next Turn the others can–"

"There will be no next Turn!" Yuya firmly interjected, silencing them. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, can attack twice each Turn!"

"One of us will still be standing-"

"Entermate Nighmare Knight's Effect! I banish this card to allow Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attack one more time! That makes it three attacks!"

The orbs on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's body were glowing. Its wings were burning hot like a lava that eventually formed flames that covered the dragon's entire body before it gathered and formed a circle of blue flame in front of its face. The flames were so hot that it raised the temperature around it and melted several debris, making the area seemed like a living hell.

"I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!"

The red dragon unleashed a huge blast of hot burning flame that defeated the Obelisk Force all three of them at once.

 **OBELISK YELLOW LP: 3500 = 0**

 **OBELISK RED LP: 300 = 0**

 **OBELISK GREEN LP: 100 = 0**

Yuya breath in and out before returning to his usual self. When he came to, he was shocked to see the Obelisk Force were all lying motionlessly and even with burnt on their bodies before their Duel Disks' program sent them back to their dimension. Yuya turned to his friends and was greeted with the equally stunned look on their faces. But what disturbed him the most was the fear in the civilians' eyes. And that fear was directed at him.

"He is…scary…" A child say in shaky voice. That was a huge blow for Yuya.

"He is…like a demon…!" A woman added while quivering in fear.

Yuya looked at his hands and trembled. He realized. The sensation of the terrifying darkness. He has lost it just now. He was overwhelmed by the unknown darkness and brutally defeated the Obelisk Force. Just like he did to the previous Kachidoki, Obelisk Forces, and Duel Chaser 227…

"I did it again…" Yuya kneeled. "What have I done…?"

Before any of his friend could react, an explosion changed their attention to the situation at hand. Allena and Sayaka ushered the civilians to keep moving. Allen looked at Serena and Yuya.

"Yuya, Serena, you two can go help Shun and the others now!" Allen told them. Not waiting for their reply, he and Sayaka proceeded with evacuating the civilians.

Serena helped Yuya to stand. She understood what Allen and Sayaka's underlying message. With the sudden display of Yuya's brutal Dueling that inflicted fear on the civilians, it would be better for Yuya to assist in the battle now rather than risking scaring the civilians with his presence that will put the evacuation at risk. Yuya understood this as well and made no complaints of it. He and Serena returned to the Duel Lodge to lend their assistance, but they were rendered speechless at the sight that welcomed them when they arrived.

Carnage. That was the only word they could use to describe the scene. This was even worse than when Synchro Dimension was attacked. This was an utter devastation. Yuya, Yuto, and Serena didn't want to believe what they were seeing. They kneeled after as they were protecting the civilians behind them while evacuating them to safety, taking in the destruction with wide, horrified eyes. They couldn't believe this was happening. The Duel Lodge was tore down to the ground, black smoke still wafting up as the wood and beams smoldered, charred black and white from the continuous blaze as the cries of the battling Duelists from both sides and screams of despair from the civilians echoing throughout the whole city.

Serena covered her mouth. She felt she wanted to puke. She had seen Academia's cruelty back at the invasion Synchro Dimension, but this was beyond her comprehension. Yuya's body won't stop trembling from seeing the warzone with his very eyes.

Unfocused glowing red eyes cracked open, the owner's fuzzy brains still unable to process too much as they continued to heard the voice. A deep voice full of resentment and wrath. Yuya's world tilted to his left, and his body followed closely behind. He felt his body numb as if icy water chilling him on all sides. Yuya felt his fear threatened to overwhelm his senses and desperately tried to move, determined to fight and fulfil his ideal–

" _You said that Dueling isn't tool for conflict and say wanting to understand through Dueling, but you don't understand at all! You decided on your own that what Academia had done was cruelty without even bother trying to understand Academia's way."_

Yuya's lips quivered as he remembered Edo's words. His eyes glowed deeper and the headache became stronger, causing him to almost squirm in pain.

" _You two said bringing smile with Dueling as if that alone would end this war! What you two are doing is spreading what only you two believes! Nothing but self-satisfaction!"_

" _This is all…because of Dueling!"_

" _If only it doesn't exist, then they won't attack us! They won't come here! This would never happened!"_

Yuya covered his face, facing the ground beneath him. The words from the civilians a while ago attacked him again like a plague and he couldn't do anything but doubt himself even more.

" _He is…scary…"_

" _He is…like a demon…!"_

" _No… I can't do it…"_ He started to think, face dejected. _"There's no way…I can make everyone smile like this… In this situation… After I have done…"_

Yuya's breathing started to become heavier, worrying Serena even more. _"It's impossible. Everything I've done here… In the end it means nothing…! I'm just doing it out of pure selfishness…! To Academia, Duel is a battle. To people of Heartland, Duel is harbringer of disaster! I never considered what they think…"_

"Then…all this time…what I have actually been doing…?" Yuya questioned himself.

Serena's vision became blurry. The next thing she saw wasn't Yuya, but the grey haired young man lying in what it seemed to be a hospital bed. He just opened his eyes while she was watching over him with worry.

" _Where am I?"_ He asked.

" _You're at the clinic. You collapsed right after the match was over."_ She told him, and then explained that according to the doctor's examination he was exhausted. The man sighed while trying to get into more comfortable position on the bed, but opened his eyes again when she speak again.

" _Hey, Z***…how long are you planning to continue doing this? No, how long we must continue this kind of Dueling?"_ She questioned, her hands clutching the bed tight.

She stared at the young man with face almost close to tears at seeing his condition. _"Duel is supposed to be fun, to bring happiness to people, isn't it? It's not something to hurt people, right? But yet you've been hurting your opponents… That's not like you at all…"_

The young man frowned and clicked his tongue, turning his face from her. _"…Shut up. If that's what you think, then just ignore me. I will continue to fight…until it's the end for me if I have to…"_

Serena's hold on Yuya's shoulder tightened and the boy didn't mind it if it hurt him. Serena looked at the battlefield before them. This was far from fair fight. It was completely one-sided with Academia outnumbering them like this. It was only a matter of time before they fall. Of course both Serena and Yuya didn't want any of that, but what can they do? Even if they join, it still won't change the fact that they were outnumbered. Their stamina have their limit.

"Is this…the end for us…?" Serena uttered, starting to lose hope.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Shun defeated a squad of Academia soldiers, but they were soon replaced by another squad. Shun's breathing started to get slower. They kept coming like flies. There was no end to them. They could use the same tactic as in the Synchro Dimension by taking down the Commander-in-Chief himself, but the said person was nowhere to be seen. In this hot blazing battlefield, it would be difficult to locate him.

"Damn it…!" Shun cursed as he prepared to Duel again. "Then I'll Duel until either them or myself die!"

However, before the Duel could commence, sounds of engine halted them. More sounds were heard, loud enough for everyone to hear and stopped whatever they were doing as the sounds continued to be heard. At first it were small, but gradually became louder and louder. They turned to where the sounds came from. They then saw shadows together with the sounds of engines. The Lancers widened their eyes as they found the sounds familiar.

One of the shadows jumped high, allowing everyone to see what it is. It was a white motorcycle and someone was riding on it. He landed between Shun and the Academia soldiers. Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun recognized the rider all too well. That white suit, that white helmet, that D-Wheel, that green layer Duel Disk. There was no mistaking it. Those were only belonged to one person…

"Yugo!" The three of them said in unison.

The Riding Duelist took off his helmet, smiling at the three while greeting them. "Yo! You guys alright?"

More D-Wheels, rode by the Securities came, placing themselves between the Academia soldiers and the Resistance members. Before they all realized it, the whole area were surrounded by the Securities, all riding on their D-Wheels and prepared to Duel.

"Finally we meet again."

Shun, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari turned and relieved to see their leader, Reiji, has arrived with the rest of their allies; Reira, Tsukikage, and even Crow and Jack.

"Everyone!" Sawatari was delighted to see them again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We have a lot of preparation that we must do before coming here." Tsukikage said apologetically.

"You can rest assure now! We're here to help!" Crow said energetically, ready to go all out.

Reiji fixed his glasses before activating his Duel Disk, followed by his little brother and the rest of his comrades. Reiji raised his head a bit and raised his voice loud enough for all the securities to hear his one and single order that they obey without question.

"Don't let any of them getting away! We shall end the invasion of this dimension now!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Synchro Pendulum Entertainment Show –** Reiji arrived with the rest of the Lancers and Securities to back up Yuya and the others. Gongenzaka, Yugo, and Sawatari are facing against Tyler Sisters, though the complicated situation between Yugo and Sawatari makes it difficult for the Lancers.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ANTIQUE GEAR HOWLING:**_ When an Antique Gear Monster you control is attacked by a Fusion Monster, you can add that Monster's ATK to the Antique Gear Monster until the End Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **ANTIQUE GEAR SPIRITUAL FUSION:**_ Send 1 Fusion Card to the Graveyard to choose 1 Antique Gear Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. And then banish a number of Antique Gear Monsters from your Graveyard equal to its number of Fusion Materials and then Special Summon all of the targeted Monster's Fusion Materials from your Deck, Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but their Effects are negated and their ATKs 0. Then Fusion Summon the chosen Fusion Monster, using the Summoned Monsters as Materials. (Magic Card)

 _ **TURN REPEAT:**_ Can only be activated during Battle Phase, reduced all Battle Damage to 0 and repeat a player's Turn with the Monsters destroyed in the alst Turn revived with their Effects negated and the other players' Turns are skipped. (Action Card)

 **Some original anime/OCG card Effects are changed for convenience as usual.**

* * *

 **Hello guys. Sorry for the late update once again. I have a problem with my laptop. To the chapter, we decided to make Raging Dragon's debut in this chapter because we thought it would be more suitable. The same also goes for the Zarc and Ray flashbacks.**

 **We're sorry if the Duel was boring. To be honest, we originally didn't plan to add any Duel in this chapter and instead focusing on the characters' inner turmoil due to the war, the trauma and all, but we decided to add it anyway or else it doesn't feel giving the war vibe. Regarding Reiji and co arrived with Securities, it's just so weird for us that after struggling in Synchro Dimension and worked hard to unite and allied with them, Crow and Jack are the only ones helping Lancers. It won't harm them to send several Securities to help them like this.**

 **And to answer some of your questions, yes, the traitor is a returning character from ZEXAL. Who is it? Try guess yourself. We actually against adding more ZEXAL character, but after thinking that it's quite sad that Kaito is the only character from Zexal, we finally decide to add one character. To make sure the original Arc-V characters won't be neglected, we made this ZEXAL character has a close relationship with Yuto so we can also ensure Yuto's growth as a character in later chapters.**

 **Answering question from** _ **Guest:**_ **No. There will be no evolution of Smile World or such.**

 **Please review this chapter~ :D**


	21. Pendulum Synchro Entertainment Show

**Big thank you to** _ **Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, KristalSkarlet, ThePsychoPath96, Big duels, Playerhood18, Vibora1996, Guest, dvdryms, wqsaey, SSJGamerYT, Uchiha247, Leafeon12, Citylover96, Fan of Fanfics21**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~!**

* * *

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Reiji's single order was all it took for all his comrades-in-arms to start Dueling. What was originally a one-sided battle has been balanced in no time. Everyone scattered to assist the Resistance members who were too exhausted to continue Dueling or defeated. Some also went to where the civilians were to protect them after being informed by Kaito.

Tsukikage, Jack, and Crow went to assist Kachidoki, Kaito, and Shun respectively. Reiji and Reira, on the other hand, approached Sawatari and Gongenzaka whose Duel was taken over by Yugo at the moment since they need some times to regain their strength after Dueling five times straight without a stop. Gongenzaka and Sawatari gave the Akaba brothers a brief but to the point explanation of what happened during their stay in Heartland prior the battle, and one of the most important details that he revealed included Yuya's immunity from being carded and his ability to change back the people who got carded. The brothers, for once, couldn't hide their shock at the information.

But just like them, this information gave Reiji hope that everyone who were carded can be changed back to normal. Once this battle is over, he will have Yuya allow him to borrow his Pendulum for researching the way to change everyone back at the same time.

"Where is Yuya now?" Reiji asked.

"He is with Serena evacuating the civilians. They are supposed to help us once the escorted the civilians far from the battlefield, so maybe they are at the Duel Lodge now." Gongenzaka pointed at the hill where Duel Lodge was supposed to be located before it got burnt down.

Reiji looked at where Gongenzaka was pointing. It's not so clear, but he could see two people there. Assuming they were Yuya and Serena, Reiji and Reira decided to check on them, sensing something strange. Gongenzaka and Sawatari didn't stop the brothers, knowing their leader must have thought of something if he didn't join the fight now.

"Yosh! Done!"

Gongenzaka and Sawatari turned and saw Yugo already defeated the Academia soldiers. But what surprised them was that Yugo began to handcuff each of them.

"With this they won't get away and can't Duel anymore. They won't be a problem to us after this." Yugo said, huffing in satisfaction at seeing his unconscious opponents got handcuffed.

"Where did you get those handcuffs?" Sawatari asked, pointing at the said item.

Yugo brought out another handcuff and showed it to Sawatari and Gongenzaka. "I got these from the Securities of course! Reiji told us that once we defeated our enemies, make sure we handcuff them so they can't escape and can't Duel again. It would be bothersome if they got defeated but then return to take revenge on us or so."

"That's make sense." Gongenzaka nodded in agreement.

"Give me one of those too, Yugo!" Sawatari extended his hand to Yugo, demanding for a handcuff too.

When Yugo about to placed a handcuff at Sawatari's hand, Gongenzaka pushed both of them down to the ground, evading an attack coming to their direction from other Duel. While Yugo and Sawatari understood that Gongenzaka meant well, the Steadfast Duelist's much bigger body was close to crushing them flat. They could understand Yuya's feeling a bit now whenever the teen hugging him in his overly affectionate way.

"G-Gongenzaka…can't breath…!" Sawatari said, voice nearly muffled since his face was close to facing the earth.

"Get off…a bit…!" Yugo told the bigger guy while tapping his hand several times, struggling to breath.

"Sorry about that." Gongenzaka let them go after making sure there were no attacks directed at them.

Yugo and Sawatari breathe in relief. For a second they thought their souls were going to left them and saw beautiful flowers with a huge river in front of them. Good thing they haven't crossed the river yet. Unfortunately, their relief didn't last long when…

CLICK

The three teens froze when they heard the clicking voice. They slowly looked at where the sound came from. Their eyes widened, particularly Yugo and Sawatari's, when they found Yugo and Sawatari's wrists were handcuffed together. Yugo's left wrist and Sawatari's right wrist. Handcuffed. In short, the two of them couldn't Duel like this. Their reaction? Panic.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Yugo yelled at Sawatari.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Sawatari yelled back, face pale.

"It must be when we were pushed!" Yugo realized that when he handed the handcuff to Sawatari, it was opened and he was still holding it on Sawatari's hand when Gongenzaka pushed them.

Gongenzaka did a dogeza repeatedly to his two comrades. "I'm sorry! I, the man Gongenzaka, is at fault!"

"N-never mind that, Gongenzaka! Anyway, you must have a key, right? Release us using it!" Sawatari told Yugo.

Yugo uncharacteristically laughed weakly while scratching his head. Not only that, he wasn't facing Sawatari. He looked away, avoiding his gaze. Sawatari has a bad feeling about this…

"These handcuffs can only be opened by entering the code in the Duel Disk…and I uh…kinda forget the code…?" Yugo smiled sheepishly at Sawatari and Gongenzaka.

"THE HELL?! How am I going to Duel like this?! If you don't remember the code then why do you have them in the first place?! You idiot!" Sawatari poked Yugo's forehead angrily.

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot! How the hell am I supposed to know this is gonna happen! And I couldn't help it! There's no way I can easily remember that insanely long code!" Yugo retorted, feeling offended to be called an idiot by an idiot like Sawatari himself.

"Yuya~?"

They stopped their bickering when Gloria and Grace entered their sight. Grace was looking expectantly at Yugo, but then she eyed him more carefully and closer, and her expectation became disappointment at the realization that the boy in white suit, despite the uncanny resemblance, wasn't the Entertainment Duelist that she was looking for.

"Nope, it's not Yuya…too bad…" Grace pouted.

"Either way, they are Lancers. And these two are the ones we defeated before." Gloria meant Gongenzaka and Sawatari. "This is a perfect time. We didn't get to card them before, so let's finish what we started."

Gongenzaka stepped in. "Yugo, Sawatari, stand back. I'll handle this."

"As if! I'll fight too!" Yugo and Sawatari said at the same time, causing them to look at each other in disagreement. To Gongenzaka's astonishment, the two of them then continued to say the same thing at the same time.

"What? You? No you can't! I will! Using my Deck!" And thus, the two began the second round argument to determine which Deck that will be used.

"Time out for a bit?" Gongenzaka said to the sisters who were amused by the bickering between Yugo and Sawatari. Grace gave the Synchro Duelist an 'ok', not minding to see the exchange a little bit more.

"Enough you two!" Gongenzaka separated Yugo and Sawatari. "That's it. Since they already Dueled us, they know of mine and Sawatari's Deck but not Yugo's. So both of you are going to use Yugo's Deck!" Gongenzaka finally decided for them.

Yugo smiled triumphantly at Sawatari who growled in annoyance but reluctantly agreed. However, Sawatari also made one condition, which is he was allowed to add several cards from his Deck to Yugo's Deck. They agreed, rearranging the Deck a little bit. With that done, Gongenzaka paired the Duel Disk on Sawatari's left arm while Yugo was the one who will be doing the Draw Phase and placing the cards.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn!" Gongenzaka started first. "I Summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!"

"Since Kageboshi was Normal Summoned, I activated its Effect, letting me Release it to Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand. I choose Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 8)!" Gongenzaka special summoned Big Benkei from his hand in Defense Position.

"With this I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded.

"Oh? You're not performing Synchro Summon?" Grace asked the Steadfast Duelist.

"I have my own plan." Gongenzaka simply replied.

"It doesn't matter to us. You'll lose again anyway." Gloria arrogantly told him.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman in my hand! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the vailant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gloria summoned her ace Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Empress' Feast, increasing its ATK by 1000 until the end of Turn!" Gloria increased Empress' ATK to 3800. "Battle! I attack Big Benkei with Amazoness Empress!"

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor's Effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, a Monster that I control cannot be destroyed by Battle this Turn but its DEF is decreased by 800!" Gongenzaka send Soul Fire from his hand to the Graveyard, protecting Big Benkei from Empress' sword at the cost its DEF was decreased to 2700.

"Amazoness Empress can inflict piercing damage, so you'll still take damage!" Empress broke through Big Benkei's defense and then slashed it with its sword, causing the Superheavy Samurai Monster to kneeled in pain.

 **GONGENZAKA & YUGO-SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 2900**

"I end my Turn." Gloria concluded. "I admit that you have learned from our previous Duel. But it still won't be enough to defeat us."

"Let's see about that! My Turn!" Yugo said, starting his Turn. He looked at the cards in Sawatari and his hand. Most of them were Yugo's card. "All right then, first I–"

Before Yugo could make his move, Sawatari interrupted by pointing another card. "Wait a sec, won't it be better if you start the first Turn using this card?"

Yugo halted his move to speak with Sawatari. "No, it's better this card. We still don't know what they are going to do."

"Hey, I've fought them before so I know them better than you!" Sawatari argued, saying based on his experience against the sisters.

Yugo twitched, refusing to back down from this. "This is my Deck, so I know how to use it the best! You added your cards but right now there's only one of them in our hand."

Sawatari started to get annoyed as well. "So what? I know our opponent's tactic so I know which is the best course of action!"

"You have lost to them before and now fighting them again using my Deck that you're not used to without thinking carefully is the same as suicide!" Yugo pointed out the flaw in Sawatari's argument.

"Enough you two! Hurry up make your move!" Gongenzaka shouted at the bickering Yugo and Sawatari. These two really knew how to test his patience.

"Those two are funny." Grace chuckled.

"Focus, Grace." Gloria scolded her younger sister.

"When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)" Yugo summoned Beigomax in Attack Position like he has planned.

"And then I normal Summoned Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)!" Yugo next normal summoned Three-Eyed Dice from his hand in Attack Position.

"I Tune Beigomax with Three-Eyed Dice! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 6)! Yugo Synchro summoned his Synchro Monster.

"So he is a Synchro user too." Gloria noted in her mind while looking at the Synchro Monster.

"True to its name, it looks like a kendama!" Grace commented, which ticked off the Synchro user.

"It's not kendama! It's Devil Sword Dama! It's a sword! Sword!" Yugo angrily corrected the younger Tag Duelist. "Now you really pissed me off!"

Yugo raised his hand at Devil Sword Dama. "I activate Devi Sword Dama's Effect! Once per Turn by banishing a Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!"

Yugo banished Beigomax from his Graveyard. Devil Sword Dama created a yellow blast that hit near the ground where Gloria and Grace were standing.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yugo concluded and then looked at Sawatari. "See? If we went along with your plan, we won't inflict any damage to them."

"Hmph! Well…I guess your idea wasn't so bad…" Sawatari said reluctantly, looking away from the Synchro user.

"My Turn!" Grace started her Turn. "I activate Magic Card: Fusion form my hand! I Fuse Amazoness Pet Tiger and Amazoness Spy! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Grace summoned her ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Speedroid Devil Sword Dama with Pet Liger!" Grace pointed at the Synchro Monster as her ace Monster lunged at the kendama-like Monster.

"When an Amazoness Monster is battling, Pet Liger's Effect activates! It gain 500 points until the end of Damage Step! Also, my opponent's Monster will lose 800 ATK!" Grace increased Pet Liger's ATK to 3000 while decreased Devil Sword Dama's ATK to 1400.

"Action Card!" Sawatari ran to his left side to get one after noticing there was one over there. However, Yugo, who also noticed the same on his right side, went to the opposite way, resulting with them to trip due to the handcuff binding them together.

Gongenzaka who has the urge to face palm but hold it threw one of his geta to knock a rock that was attached with an Action Card towards Yugo. As he has hoped, Yugo took the Action Card and immediately activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yugo stopped Pet Liger's attack before it could hit his Devil Sword Dama.

"Nice but not pretty cool save. I end Set 1 card and end my Turn." Grace finished her Turn, continuing to looked amused at the funny display of Yugo and Sawatari. At this moment, Pet Liger and Devil Sword Dama's ATKs returned to normal.

Yugo and Sawatari stood up together and then bumping their heads while shouting at each other.

"When I said Action Card, we were supposed to go my way!" Sawatari told Yugo, pointing at the direction where he was about to pick an Action Card.

"But the one I found was nearer than yours! So it's quicker to get it if we went our way!" Yugo shouted back.

"It doesn't matter as long as our reflexes are fast!"

"We are handcuffed!"

"Cut it out!" Gongenzaka shouted at the top of his lungs, startling the two arguing Duelists. Gongenzaka took a deep breath. It has been a long time since the last time he shouted like this. "On the next Turn, discuss first properly before you start your move!"

Gongenzaka faced the sisters again. "My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)!"

"I Tune Level 2 Horagai with Level 8 Big Benkei! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 3800 / LV: 10)!" Gongenzaka summoned his ace Monster in Defense Position.

"Susano-O can attack while in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gongenzaka declared his Battle Phase.

"As long as Amazoness Empress is on the Field, Amazoness Monster cannot be destroyed!" Gloria reminded her ace Monster's Effect.

Susano-O swung its sword, creating shockwave that hit Pet Liger. The Beast Fusion Monster growled from the attack as it was pushed behind. Even though it wasn't destroyed, Grace and Gloria still took damage from the attack.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 3500 = 2200**

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka quickly turned to Yugo and Sawatari. "Now, both of you! Once your Turn start, do it properly! Discuss your move carefully!"

Gloria raised a brow. "Hoh? You really confident that you'll survive on my Turn? Don't get so cocky, now."

Gloria drew a card, starting her Turn again. "Battle! I attack Devil Sword Dama with Amazoness Empress!" Amazoness Empress rushed forward, raising its sword at Devil Sword Dama.

"Action Card over there, Yugo!" Sawatari spotted an Action Card attached at a debris behind them. This time, with both in agreement, they jumped together as Yugo picked the card.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and the battle damage is halved!" Yugo once again protected Devil Sword Dama.

 **GONGENZAKA & YUGO-SAWATARI LP: 2900 = 2600**

"Then I attack again with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gloria attacking again with her sister's ace Monster.

"I activate Trap Card: High-Speed Rescue! When a Speedroid Monster that I control became a target of a second attack by my opponent, I can make the attacking Monster's Position becoming Defense Position until the end of Battle Phase and inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" Yugo activated the face-down card, forcefully made Pet Liger into Defense Position.

Grace smiled as she pointed at her Reverse Card. "Trap Card, open! Amazoness Devil Mirror! Any damage from card Effect that I would take will instead goes to my opponent!"

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed as the shockwave from his Trap Card was reflected to him, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka.

 **GONGENZAKA & YUGO-SAWATARI LP: 2600 = 2000**

"Too bad for you. Now every time you're using a card Effect to inflict damage to us, instead those damages will go to you guys. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Gloria sneered arrogantly at the three boys.

"Damn. I guess they have also learned from their Duel against Yuya and Kurosaki." Sawatari clicked his tongue.

"Huh? Yuya and Kurosaki have fought them too?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah. They successfully avenged both me and Gongenzaka by using a Magic Card that inflict direct damage to them when they sealed Yuya and Kurosaki's means to inflict damage through Battle." Sawatari explained.

"But now it's the opposite. We can only inflict damage through Battle now." Yugo stated the difference.

"Exactly. Let's do this, Yugo!"

"You betcha!"

"My Turn!" Yugo and Sawatari looked at the card they drew. Sawatari smiled. It was his Pendulum Card. "Yugo, this time, let me do this! You already have your Turn!"

"Fine. But you better do this right." Yugo allowed Sawatari to take the lead on this Turn.

"All right! Now it's the time for Ultra Super Strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari's Entertainment Show!" Sawatari raised his arms, which also included Yugo's handcuffed arm.

"Ouch! Hey, don't suddenly do that!" Yugo protested, forcefully putting down their arms again.

"This is the start of my Entertainment Show! Any Entertainment Duelist would do this! So just play along with me and I'll share the spotlight!" Sawatari did his usual pose while imagining his lackeys were also there assisting him.

Yugo sweatdropped. "Sorry to say, but Yuya's Entertainment is still better."

Sawatari felt an arrow stabbed through him from Yugo's words.

"Indeed. Yuya is better." Gongenzaka also agreed with Yugo's opinion.

Sawatari felt another arrow stabbed through him.

"I have to agree with them. Yuya Sakaki provides more fun than you." Surprisingly, Gloria also added.

Sawatari started to kneel as the arrows stabbing through him increased into two.

"There's no mistaking that Yuya is THE BEST!" Grace fondly stated while remembering her Duel with Yuya.

And that was the last straw for Sawatari as five arrows stabbed through his heart.

"U-ugh… As expected from Yuya, my rival...! He has loyal fans despite how little it is compare to mine…!" Sawatari stood up while trying to remain cool, but his smile was saying otherwise.

"No. He has more fans than you." Yugo straightforwardly told his Tag partner, who refused to accept the fact.

"S-Shut up! Let's just start my awesome Entertainment Dueling! Now do this properly, Yugo!" Sawatari inwardly was crying waterfall tears but prevented himself from doing it for real.

"Yeah, yeah." Yugo answered lazily while holding the Pendulum Cards with Sawatari doing the speaking.

"Now everyone! It's time for us to summon the main cast of this Entertainment Show! With Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Devil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!"

Sawatari summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) and Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3).

"Look! This is today's all-star cast! And our program for today is, slaying the two Amazoness Monsters in this Turn!" Sawatari declared cheerfully like entertainer would be.

Gloria sighed, smirking wider. "Your partner has learned but you haven't, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Sawatari raised a brow in question.

"Trap Card: Amazoness Audience Room! Now each time you Special Summon a Monster, we will gain LP equal to the total ATK of those Monsters!" Gloria activated the same Trap she used on Yuya and Shun in their previous Duel.

"It's that card again!" Gongenzaka remembered.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 2200 = 6300**

Sawatari wasn't fazed by this and instead continued his Turn. "I activate Big Star' Effect! Once per Turn, I can add an Abyss Script Card from my Deck to my hand!"

Sawatari added an Abyss Script card from his Deck to his hand and quickly activating it. "I add Abyss Script – Rise of the Demon King and activate it! With this I can destroy cards on the Field up to the number of Abyss Actor Monsters I control!"

"What?!" Gloria exclaimed. Since there were 2 Abyss Actor Monsters that Sawatari controlled, that means he could destroy both of their Fusion Monsters.

"Of course, I choose to destroy Amazoness Empress and Amazoness Pet Liger!" Sawatari pointed at the two Fusion Monsters, unleashing a purple blast towards the two Fusion Monsters.

"As if I'll let you!" Grace stated, picking a card from her hand. "From my hand I activate Amazoness Archer's Effect! When my opponent activate a Card Effect that targeting Amazoness Monsters that I control, I can negate that Effect by sending this card to the Graveyard and pay 500 LP!"

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 6300 = 5800**

The purple blast from the card was deflected by the spirit of Amazoness Archer, a female Monster in black robe with a bow on its back. Once the attack has been deflected, the spirit disappeared.

"Do not think that this is over, ladies!" Sawatari warned the sisters while pointing his tumb at Yugo. "Because my partner here will continue the show!"

"Huh?" Yugo pointed at himself as he looked at Sawatari with confusion.

"Come on, now! I'm willing to share the spotlight with you. It's the perfect time to call forth your main cast too!" Sawatari motioned his head to the cards in his hand. Yugo followed Sawatari's gaze and looked at at a certain card. Yugo smiled back at Sawatari.

"So it's no longer slaying the dragon show." Yugo stated as he picked the card. "From my hand, I Summon Tuner Monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Yugo Normal summoned Red-Eyed Dice.

"I Tune High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama with Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yugo finally summoned his ace Monster. But this came at the cost of the sisters' LP increased by 2500.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 5800 = 8300**

 **RUINS OF DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya, who was still dejected and unresponsive to Serena's call started to react when he noticed a glow in his Deck. Yuya blinked as he took the glowing card from his Deck. It was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Again.

"Odd-Eyes is shining?" Serena looked at the card in wonder.

Yuya's vision was blinded when the light became brighter. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Tyler Sisters in front of him with their respective ace Monsters. Besides him were Gongenzaka and Sawatari with their respective Monsters as well. And finally above him was Yugo's ace Monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Yuya's chest felt lighter all of a sudden.

 **BATTLEFIELD – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yugo smiled. "We will end the Duel in this turn!" Yugo declared confidently. He and Sawatari then pointed at their opponents together, both wearing the same smiles.

"The fun starts now!" Yugo and Sawatari said in unison.

"Hey! That's Yuya's line!" Gongenzaka protested at the two copying his best friend's catchphrase. First Dennis (during underground Duel with Shun), and now these two.

"Ending our Duel in this Turn? And how exactly are you going to do that? I don't think all of your Monsters will be enough for that feat." Gloria gave a pitying look.

"Each of our voices alone maybe small, if we combine our powers, they resonate with great strength!" Yugo, synchronized with Yuya, said together.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Susano-O!" Yugo used Gongenzaka's Monster to attack the Liger.

"Due to Amazoness Empress' Effect, Amazoness Monster cannot be destroyed!" Grace reminded of the Empress' Effect again.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activated an Effect, I negate that Effect and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo activated Clear Wing's Effect. The white dragon unleashed light from its wings that destroyed Amazoness Empress.

"Empress!" Gloria exclaimed as her Monster was destroyed.

"And Clear Wing's ATK will increase equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster!" Yugo increased Clear Wing's ATK to 5300. This allowed Susano-O to continue its attack, finally destroying Pet Liger, leaving the Tag Duelists without any Monster on their Field.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 8300 = 7000**

"And now, is the time for the finale!" Yugo announced as spotlights focused on Clear Wing, Big Star, and Pretty Heroine.

"Before we close the curtain, we shall have our all-star cast to perform the dazzling final act!" Sawatari continued with the monologue.

"This all-star cast, will deliver our opponent a combined beautiful firework!" Yugo and Sawatari continued together again.

Gongenzaka wiped his eyes when he saw Yugo's image superimposed with Yuya. He blinked. Now that he thought about it, rather than Yugo mimicking Yuya, it was as if that Yugo was Yuya himself. It was just a hunch, but since Yuto, who has identical face to Yuya was somehow inside Yuya's body, and now there was Yugo who also has identical face, could it be Yugo also has some sort of connection with Yuya like he did with Yuto?

"Battle! We attack directly with Clear Wing, Big Star, and Pretty Heroine!"

Pretty Heroine's whip glowed as the Monster swirling it and moved like gymnist performing a ribbon rhythmic gymnastics. As it moved, pumpkins-like icons appeared, surrounding Gloria and Grace. Big Star then wore its hat and cloak. From its hands, two purple spheres were formed. Big Star shot the purple spheres, causing the pumpkin icons to explode, creating small fireworks that quite tickling the sisters. Lastly, Clear Wing flew high, its wings were shining. It flew down again, whirling its body, becoming a green whirlwind.

Gloria and Grace stood still. They were stunned as the white Synchro Dragon flew towards them. It was just like their Duel with Yuya. They were once again mesmerized by the beauty of the Entertainment Dueling. They watched, unable to move, as Clear Wing flew through them, the winds surrounding its body blew them away and causing the remaining pumpkin icons to explode, creating much brighter and bigger fireworks.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 7000 = 0**

"The End." Both Yugo and Sawatari bowed politely, marking the end of the Duel.

Gongenzaka sweatdropped a bit at the duo. He has been rendered a third wheel here. _"They actually made a good combination…"_

Grace, who was lying on the ground while covering her eyes with her arm, sighed at her defeat for the second time, but she still smiled in satisfaction. "Entertainment Dueling is amazing… But as I thought, Yuya is still the best after all!"

"No point for me to scold you anymore…" Gloria said, giving up completely on scolding her sister's admiration for the Entertainment Dueling. Plus, despite her denial, she admitted…a little, that she was also charmed by Entertainment Dueling.

"WE DID IT!" Yugo and Sawatari tried to placed their arm on each other's shoulder in celebration, but the handcuff prevented them from doing so. Instead, Gongenzaka once again pulled them into his hug while crying happily for their victory, much to the protest of the two who quickly demanded to be freed when they couldn't breath.

"This is the code. Crow sent it to me." Gongenzaka showed the code to Yugo after calling Crow. The Riding Duelist waste no time to enter the code, freeing him and Sawatari.

"Finally! Freedom!" Sawatari said in melodramatic way while rubbing his wrist upward.

"We can't relax, yet. We still have a lot to defeat." Yugo reminded the Abyss Actor user.

"Yeah. But first let's handcuff them–" When Gongenzaka turned to where the sisters were supposed to be, they were already gone.

"So fast!" Sawatari commented. Just how they able to recover so quickly? But then again, they made sure that they didn't injure the girls so much.

"Let's just hope we're not seeing them any time soon." Yugo sighed.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"So Yuzu Hiiragi is somewhere in the town right now with the traitors?" Leo questioned Dennis who was kneeling before him.

"Yes. I'm sorry for my late report. One and another happened that it slipped from my mind. I shall take responsibility by capturing her and card the traitors." Dennis gave his word to the Professor.

"Very well. I leave this to you. This time, you must capture her. I won't tolerate any failure. Bring a squad with you and ambush them." Leo ordered the Fusion-Xyz user.

"Yuri is not coming with us?" Dennis asked, quite surprised at the absence of the one who was given the mission to capture the girls.

"Yuri is…preoccupied at the moment. Once he is done, I will send him to bring back Serena. Because, based on your report after Dueling her, he is the only one I think capable of bringing her back." Leo explained.

Dennis laughed softly, seeing the truth in the Professor's word after his defeat at the girl's hand. "That maybe true…"

"Report me once you capture Yuzu Hiiragi. Remember, I won't tolerate failure this time." Leo repeated with cold tone.

Dennis stood up and saluted. "As you command, Professor. Glory on the Academia."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **With the Dueling I Believe in –** Yuya once again is challenged by Edo, who turns out to be torn between his loyalty to the Professor and Yusho's Entertainment Duel. Horrified by the loss from both sides and through encouragement from Reiji, Yuya determines to put an end to their battle once and for all with his Dueling.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **EMPRESS'S FEAST:**_ A Fusion Amazoness Monster you control gain 1000 ATK until the end of Turn. (Magic Card)

 _ **HIGH-SPEED RESCUE**_ : When a Speedroid Monster that you control becomes a target of a second attack by your opponent, you can make the attacking Monster's Position becoming Defense Position until the end of Battle Phase and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. (Trap Card)

 _ **AMAZONESS ARCHER:**_ When your opponent activate a Card Effect that targeting Amazoness Monsters that you controls, you can negate that Effect by sending this card to the Graveyard and pay 500 LP. (EFFECT / DARK / WARRIOR / ATK: 900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)

* * *

 **How is it? As promised, Gongenzaka and Sawatari finally made their victory…with Yugo's help though. Don't worry, they'll have another win in future chapters without any help. We wanted to show some comedy between Yugo and Sawatari, but then again we're not so good at comedy so very sorry if it's not funny at all** **. We also want to show friendship between Yugo and Sawatari (You can't deny both of them can be good friends).** **And just want to make this clear, I don't mind at all with long reviews, so you don't need to apologize if you write a long review :)**

 **Only two more chapters left and we'll enter Fusion Dimension Arc!**

 **Please tell me your review :D**


	22. With the Dueling I Believe in

**Big thank you to** _ **Citylover96, Ryujomaru15, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, Scistorm, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, Big Duels, and dvdryms, DKILAM, Guest, SSJGamerYT**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Sorry for another late update. My laptop has battery problem and needs to be replaced, but I don't have the money yet. There's possibility that my update schedule will be later than usual, at least until I have enough money to replace the battery.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

* * *

 **RUINS OF DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya blinked when Odd-Eyes stopped glowing and he found himself back at the hill where the now burned down Duel Lodge was located. Serena was looking at him in concern. He was Dueling the Tyler Sisters with Gongenzaka and Sawatari just a while ago. He was using Clear Wing.

" _I see…I must've sycnhronized my mind with Yugo again…"_ Yuya thought while holding his face with his right hand. For a moment he was having fun as usual whenever he was performing his Entertainment Dueling. But this warm feeling didn't stay long and quickly disappeared. _"What's the point anyway? Even if I showed them my Dueling, conveyed my feeling through my Entertainment Dueling as best as I can…in the end, they'll do it again…"_

"Yuya, are you okay?" Serena asked again with great worry. He didn't look good for a while now.

"…I'm fine… It's just…" Yuya trailed off, not knowing what to say. He then covered his eyes with his goggles.

"Yuya! Serena!"

Yuya and Serena turned to the stairs. Reiji and Reira have arrived, taking a halt to breath for a moment before approaching them.

"Reiji! Reira!" Serena stood. She felt quite relieved seeing them. "All of you came at the right time."

"I'm glad to see that both of you are okay as well." Reiji said with his usual monotone tone. He then turned to Yuya and noticed the unusual behavior the boy was having.

"Yuya, we heard that you can change back the people who are carded. Is this true?" Reira asked, approaching the older boy. To his surprise, Yuya merely nodded and won't look up at him.

"Yuya? What's wrong?" Reira asked the same question as Serena before. But Yuya stayed silent with his still dejected face.

Despite the dejected look on Yuya's face, Reiji decided to ask question later since they have much dire situation at hand. "Let's go. We need to assist our comrades. Didn't you say that you're going to bring smile with your Dueling?"

"…It would be pointless…" Was unexpected words that left Yuya's mouth.

"What?" Reiji turned to Yuya again.

Yuya looked down, not showing his face. "This is not…Maiami…nor City… In this blazing battlefield…how can I make everyone smile…" Yuya muttered loud enough for Reiji, Serena, and Reira to hear.

Yuya clenched the dirt on the ground and bit his lip, his eyes closed tight. Edo's hatred, the Academia's Soldiers laughing faces while carding people, and most of all the horrified faces of the civilians when he saw them defeating the Obelisk Force, all of them were the only things in his mind. Their words kept repeating in his mind like a broken record.

"In the end…I wonder, is it just for my self-satisfaction…" Yuya said out loud, confusing his three comrades. "Saying that I'm doing this for everyone's sake…maybe it's just me being selfish and condescending…"

When things didn't go his way, he let his anger got the better of him, and instead of bringing smiles like he had vowed to do, he instead inflicted fear to the very people he wished to protect and the people he wished to connect with. The last Duel has successfully increased Yuya's self-doubt.

"I'm actually just forcing my opinion without understanding them. And because of that…" Edo's anger and hatred-filled face flashed in Yuya's mind. "Because of that, I sent someone over the edge…"

Yuya closed his eyes tighter as he remembered the fear on the citizens' faces when he Dueled mercilessly. "I also lost myself. Instead of bringing smiles, I made those people afraid of me. I made them resents Dueling even more… Maybe, I really am a demon…"

Yuya thought himself a fool. Hypocritical. He didn't get it anymore. Up until now, he actually haven't thought much about whether it's right or wrong. When he said it ws wrong, he actually said so because he only followed what he believes. But now the more he was thinking about it, ever since his arrival in this dimension, he was doing out of pure selfishness. He didn't try to understand how come the Academia soldiers thinks what they were doing was right because it was the opposite of what he believes. The worst was, he had let his anger took over him and Dueled brutally, hurting his opponents and worsened the scars in the hearts of the civilians.

"In the end, everything I've done is meaningless…!" Yuya finally broke down. He didn't understand what he believed anymore.

Reiji who has been silent the whole time walked to Yuya, hovering him. He took Yuya by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand. When he let go of his shirt, to their shock, Reiji gave the Entertainment Duelist a strong punch in the face, causing the latter to fall on his back while wincing in pain, holding his reddened left cheek.

"B-Brother?!" Reira exclaimed, completely taken aback by Reiji's first display of violence (?).

"Meaningless? Demon? That is the last word that I expect to coming from your mouth, Yuya Sakaki." Reiji told the Entertainment Duelist who was looking at Reiji with confusion.

Reiji crossed his arms while continuing to speak. "Is it for the good of someone, is it the right thing to do, you're wondering these things now of all times. In the end, you have to use your own judgment."

As Reiji continued to speak, Yugo, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari arrived as well, giving Serena and Reira a questioning look at what happened the moment they saw Reiji speaking to Yuya.

"Have you forgotten what you experienced in the City? Yuzu Hiiragi's Duel, what you said to me before Dueling Jack, and the Friendship Cup Final. Haven't you learned something from it." Reiji indirectly demanded the Entertainment Duelist to recall what he learned in the City.

Yuzu's Duel. Her Duel reminded him, assured him that he wasn't alone. Out of all Friendship Cup Duels he had watched, her Duel was the one that touched his heart the most. It soothed him when his mind was troubled by the condition of the City at that time.

Before his Duel against Jack, he told Reiji that fear is not the only thing that can unite people because he didn't approve of his leader's way to make Commons and Tops to work together. And he was able to prove his words by uniting them with his Entertainment Dueling, together with Jack.

The Friendship Cup Final. Through Jack, he forged his own unique identity, his own Dueling, isntead of gloating his father' Dueling that he had simply thought as being inherited to him. He realized he must forge his own identity and style, and become more aware of what he can accomplish by staying true to himself. And it was also through this Duel he learned to convey his feelings to his opponents through Dueling. He has been tring to figure out ways to stop Academia while staying true to himself, and he thought he had finally found the way.

"But as I said… They are completely different from people of Maiami and City. And what's more in this battlefield where there is only despair, how can my voice reach Academia and people of Heartland? Academia think of Dueling as a battle, while people of Heartland think of Dueling as the source of this conflict… Not only that, the people have already thought of me as no different from Academia. Even if I show them my Dueling, how can I reach them in this situation?" Yuya questioned the leader of Lancers while slowly standing up.

When Reiji was giving Yuya a look as if he was saying 'isn't it obvious?', Yuya stared at Reiji as if he was crazy. With the citizens of Heartland experiencing Traumatic Stress Disorder after being carded and seeing their family and friends carded, and how they can't stand to watch or be a part of Duels anymore, how exactly he could make any of them smile especially after what he has done in this blazing battlefield filled with terror? It wouldn't be appropiate at this point in this already hostile environment.

"If you want to stop Academia, if you want to make them and the people of Heartland understand, then it is precisely at this moment you have to convey your feelings. Through your own Dueling. Also, in this world there's no such a thing as a non-selfish person. Everyone, you, including myself…" Reiji didn't say more nor waiting for Yuya's respond. He, together with Reira, returned his attention back to the warzone, leaving Yuya to figure out the cryptic message Reiji left on his own.

Listening to the conversation, it wasn't difficult to figure out what's going on. This answered the question behind Yuya's odd behaviour.

Serena removed Yuya's goggles from his eyes, placing it back on his head. "Yuya, do you remember how you defeated Duel Chaser 227?"

Yuya nodded. There was no way he would forgot. He ruthlessly defeated him out of anger. An action that he regretted to this day. Serena poked her fingers on Yuya's forehead. "You may have beaten him mercilessly, but then you reached his heart through your Duel against Jack. So I'm sure you can do the same again this time. By showing the people of Heartland your true Dueling, I'm sure the fear they have will disappear, replaced by smiles."

Yuya slowly looked at Serena, remembering his Duel against Jack. Indeed, when he Dueled against Crow with only the thought of defeating him, Jack was disappointed and demanded to prove it if that wasn't the Dueling he was aiming for. He achieved that in the final match, and everyone in the City accepted his Dueling. His true feelings conveyed to them.

"You're definitely not a demon, Yuya. That I am 100% positive!" Yugo patted Yuya's shoulder.

"Yeah. They're saying that because they don't know you so well. You're more than that!" Gongenzaka added.

"Yuya." Yugo called out to him again. "Ever since your Duel against Jack, the Executive Council was dissolved, and so does the social class between Tops and Commons. We finally able to live equally. And it was thanks to your Entertainment Dueling making us realized how important for us to unite. I don't think a demon would do that."

Yugo put his hands into his pocket while smiling. "And then Tokumatsu-san and a few people that Jack recommended renewed the order of the City while preparing to fight Academia together. This wouldn't have happened if you're not there."

Yugo took a card from his pocket. "I'm very happy you know. The City will become a much better place now. I'm sure, Rin would feel the same once she comes back." Yugo placed the card in Yuya's palm, finally getting his attention. "I don't care if you're doing it because you're being selfish or whatever. But don't think that it's meaningless. Always remember the day when you unite the City. The memories we shared, the feelings that have been entrusted to you, don't ever forget them."

Gongenzaka patted Yuya's back, sharing the same smile as Yugo. "If you make a mistake by giving in to you anger again, then it'll be fine. We will have your back. I, the man, Gongenzaka, will always stand by your side no matter how rough our journey is. "

Sawatari slapped Yuya's back before crossing his arms at the back of his head with his usual grin. "We aren't so small that we can't indulge one person's feelings of selfishness. As long as this war is stopped, and peace return to the world where everyone no longer living in fear and smile again, then it's fine to be selfish once in a while."

Serena then continued her story. "Whether your voice will reach Academia or not… I had spent most of my life imprisoned in Academia. Before I arrived in Standard Dimension, I didn't know anything about outside world. I didn't even know that not everyone was Duelist. I could only think Duel as a battle like Edo does."

Serena slightly glanced at Yugo, remembering her Duel with him, which was the first time she first experienced the fun in Duel. "But then in Synchro Dimension, I came to learn how fun Dueling can be."

She looked back at Yuya, making sure he was also looking at her. "Watching your Duel before proved how wrong I was before. I finally understand what you're trying to accomplish. And most of all, you helped me realized how much I love Dueling."

Serena then glanced at the Academia soldiers who were fighting. "I think the same also goes to them. They have been isolated in Academia for long times and learned only what the Professor had taught them, separated from the outside world. They simply don't know that there are more than what they have been taught."

Serena took Yuya's hand into hers. "That's why you have to show them your Dueling. Help them understand like you did to me and Sora. Smile, Yuya."

Yuya stared hard at Serena as her face was superimposed with Yuzu's. Unconsciously, he started to held Serena's hand as well.

" _Smile, Yuya!"_

"Yuzu…" Yuya murmured under his breath. For a moment, he thought his pendant was blinking. He held it as he took a closer look at his pendant that slowly brought the memory of him with his father.

" _If you let fear take hold of you, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, you must be brave, and step forward!"_

"Dad…" Yuya clenched his pendant to his chest. He shifted his eyes to the battlefield, looking at the Academia soldiers who were fighting against his comrades.

"If you ever becoming a demon, we will stop you. We will remind you of your true self." Serena gave her word to Yuya. He could tell that Serena meant every word of it, and the rest of his friends also promised the same.

" _I'm so stupid. I'm not alone. I was and will never be alone… My friends trusts me this much. So I should do the same. If it's them, I'm sure they can stop me if I ever lose myself…"_ A small tear of happiness formed in Yuya's eyes. He quickly wiped it. He will save those tears until this battle was over.

Yuya looked again at the hot burning battlefield where he could only hear the cries of battles and horror. The Academia Duelists were laughing as if they were playing a hunting game. Not only that, they didn't even think they were wrong. The Academia Duelists they Dueled before also looked confused when he and his friends told them that their actions were wrong.

It's just as Serena said. Aside from what they have been taught at Academia, they never actually knew other things. They never thought Dueling is fun because the adults in their lives, in Academia, never taught them about it. The isolation they experienced has irrevocably altered their understanding of the world and the way they relates to others outside Academia. They didn't know that there's a lot of ways in Duelings in the world beyond their purview.

Yuya's eyes widened as he remembered the half of Smile World that Edo kept carrying with him this whole time along with Yuya's own words that he told to the Commander-in-Chief and from the way he reacted. At that time, Yuya actually said it only because of the heat of the moment. But now he thought about it again, there might be truth in his words. And it then hit him.

"Edo. He is actually confused…" Yuya murmured. Yuya's eyes focused to Heartland Tower, the symbol of the city. His grip on his pendant tightened as light finally returned to his eyes.

" _If you want to stop Academia, if you want to make them understand, then it is precisely at this moment you have to convey your feelings. Through your own Dueling."_

" _Reiji. I'll have to thank him later…"_ Yuya said with a quiet laugh while rubbing the cheek where Reiji punched him.

"Everyone, thank you. I know what I must do now." Yuya turned to his friends with grateful smile on his face. That's what all needed for Yuya's four friends to let out a smile of relief and encouragement as the Yuya that they knew has regained his resolve.

"By the way, before we move, I'm giving that card to you." Yugo told Yuya while motioning at the card that he gave to him.

"Not lending it?" Yuya asked again.

"Yeah. Not lending it, I'm giving it to you." Yugo repeated, confirming the card now belongs to Yuya.

Yuya nodded, accepting the card. He then pointed at Heartland Tower.

"That is our destination. Let's go!"

 **HEARTLAND TOWER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage, and several securities were in the middle of escorting civilians together with Shun, Kaito, Sayaka, Allen, and Kachidoki when Academia soldiers ambushed them. This, however, was not a wise move as their opponent was the leader of Lancers and the son of the Professor, Reiji Akaba. It didn't took long for Reiji to defeat and incapacitated them all as if it was a breeze. Reira and Tsukikage, on the other hand, were standing protectively in fron of the civilians with several Securities.

"What is this?!"

Edo arrived with another squad and was almost stunned to find his men all were defeated by one opponent. The Duelist with glasses wearing red scarf seemed familiar. The Commander-in-Chief thought he had seen him somehwere.

"Who are you?" Edo questioned the glasses Duelist.

Reiji fixed his glasses before calmly introducing himself. "I am the leader of Lancers and Leo Akaba's son. Reiji Akaba."

"The Professor's son?!" Edo couldn't hide his surprise, so does his men who were murmuring to each other. This also brought surprise to the members of the Resistance.

"He is Academia Boss's son?! Is this true, Shun?" Allen asked the Raid Raptors user.

"Yeah. But there is nothing to worry about. Regardless of his lineage, he is on our side." Shun told his Resistance comrades.

"You are…the Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix I presume?" Reiji asked the grey haired young man.

"Yes. I am Edo Phoenix." Edo raised his hand to his men, motioning them to halt their attack. "Reiji Akaba. Let me ask you this, why do you oppose the Professor's goal to create a utopia? You are his son are you not?"

Reiji sighed. "I cannot see any utopia be made through bringing destruction and fear to innocent people. There is no way a true peace can be attained through invading and making countless innocent lives suffer. My father, the Professor, in my eyes is nothing more but a tyrant who wants to subjugate the four dimensions for his own sake."

Edo and his men twitched at the accusation spout by Reiji. "Watch your words. Even if you are the Professor's son, I won't tolerate any ill words towards the Professor."

"Very well. As the leader of Lancers, I'll put an end to this." Reiji reactivated his Duel Disk, prepared to Duel the Commander-in-Chief.

"I'll take that Duel!"

Yuya arrived right before the Duel could start together with Gongenzaka, Serena, Sawatari, and Yugo behind him. He came between Reiji and Edo while the rest stood beside their Securities, Resistance, and Lancers comrades to protect the civilians.

"Reiji, please leave this to me." Yuya asked his leader, this time looking at him straight in the eyes. "I know what I must do now. Trust me."

Reiji studied Yuya's face. The doubt and hesitation that the Entertainment Duelist had a while ago has been replaced with a strong conviction. It was the same eyes that Yuya had before Dueling Jack. Eyes that promised him to accomplish and prove that conviction. Once Yuya has those eyes, he exactly did what he said. Reiji knew all too well that there was nothing to worry about when the pioneer of Pendulum Summon has those eyes.

Reiji stepped back to his younger brother's side, wordlessly giving Yuya his permission. Edo didn't object either. He motioned his head to his men who obeyed his silent order, surrounding the Lancers and Securities who were protecting the civilians. This left only between Yuya and Edo.

"Yuya Sakaki. This time, I will crush you, the son of Yusho Sakaki, in the name of Academia!" Edo declared.

Yuya glanced briefly at the civilians. When he accidently made an eye contact with them, they quickly looked away from him, fear evident in their eyes. Yuya frowned. It hurt him that they looked at him that way. But then he looked at his friends, remembering the promise they made.

" _I will prove that I'm not a demon like they believe me to be. I will show them my true Dueling…!"_ Yuya's strenghtened his resolution.

"Come, Edo Phoenix!" Yuya accepted the challenge, activating his Duel Disk and the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

" _I will prove it in this Duel. That Academia's Dueling and the Professor's teaching are right. For that, I must win against Yusho Sakaki's son!"_ Edo thought to himself determinedly while looking at the Smile World card.

"I'll go first! I Summon Destiny HERO – Decisionguy (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) and end my Turn." Edo summoned a humanoid fish-like Warrior-Type Monster to his Field.

"My Turn! With Scale 4 Return Tantan and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 5 to 7 Monster! Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Yuya summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: Entermate Dag Daggerman (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"Battle! I attack Decisionguy with Dad Daggerman!" Yuya immediately declared Battle Phase. The magician-like Monster threw its knives at the Destiny HERO Monster, destroying it.

 **EDO LP: 4000 = 3600**

"And then, I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared his second attack with his ace Monster at Edo.

"I activate Dynamiteguy's Effect! I negate the attack and inflict 1000 damage to both players! However, with Decisionguy's Effect, I can reduce the damage to 0!"

Edo activated Dynamiteguy's Effect from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate the attack and inflict damage to both of them. But with Decisionguy's Effect in the Graveyard protecting him, Yuya was the only one who received the Damage while Edo received none.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3000**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Decisionguy and Drillguy! Two heroes who pierce through the bedrock of destiny! Now become one and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Edo summoned his ace Monster.

"When Dystopiaguy is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials!" Edo chose Decisionguy's ATK, inflicting 1600 damage to Yuya.

 **YUYA LP: 3000 = 1400**

"And then I activate Equip Spell: Delay Armor! With this Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by Battle!"

Small machines surrounded Dystopiaguy. It formed an electrical shield for the Fusion Monster that will prevent any attack directed at it to destroy it.

"I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Dystopiaguy! Dystopia Blow!" Edo attacked the red dragon, destroying it.

 **YUYA LP: 1400 = 1100**

"As a Destiny HERO Monster equipped with Delay Armor destroyed a Monster by Battle, it can destroy a Monster my opponent controls with a Level less than or equal to the destroyed Monster and inflict 500 damage!" The machines around Dystopiaguy shot its beam towards Yuya's Dag Daggerman and then then Yuya himself, giving him another damage.

 **YUYA LP: 1100 = 600**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Edo finished his second Turn. "Yuya Sakaki! I will definitley defeat you and prove Yusho Sakaki's Dueling is wrong!"

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuya summoned back Dag Daggerman and Odd-Eyes from the Extra Deck.

" _Just using words won't get through Edo. The only way that I could think to open Edo's heart without forcing him and so he can understand me…would be using his own word!"_ A certain Dragon's image crossed Yuya's eyes.

" _Yuya, you're still thinking about that? That guy only believes his Dueling is right! And he is Dueling to prove that!"_ Yuto told Yuya.

" _That's why I'm doing this!"_ Yuya replied. He knew his next move.

"I activate Return Tantan's Pendulum Effect! I can return this card to my hand and then I activate Dag Daggerman's Effect!" Yuya removed Return Tantan from the Pendulum Zone, surprising Edo.

"Destroying his own Pendulum Scale?!"

"I can send an Entermate Monster in my hand to my Graveyard to draw a card!" Yuya returned Return Tantan to his hand and then sent it to his Graveyard via Dag Daggerman's Effect. Before drawing a card. The card he drew was Entermate Trump Witch.

"I Set Entermate Trump Witch in the empty Pendulum Zone and activate its Pendulum Effect!" Yuya filled his right empty Pendulum Zone with Trump Witch.

"I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using Monsters I control as Materials! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Dag Daggerman!" The Fusion vortex started to form as Yuya declared his own Fusion Summoning.

"What?! Fusion Summon?!" Edo looked in disbelieve as Yuya began the process.

"Nimble master of daggers. Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes. Now become one, and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned his newest Fusion Monster.

" _This Dragon. Yuya, he is still trying to speak with Academia?"_ Yuto thought as he saw Brave-Eyes.

Not too far from the tower, Gloria and Grace were watching the Duel. The older of the sisters was more than ready to assist their comrades to fight against the Lancers and Securities led by Reiji. The only thing that stopped her was her younger sister's insistence to let her watch the Duel between Yuya and Edo a little bit more…which actually wasn't little at all.

"We came right on time! Able to see Yuya Dueling again~! Oh, and it's that Fusion Monster Yuya used against us!" Grace squeeled in delight.

"Grace…!" Gloria called out in exasperation.

"I activate Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Effect! When it's successfully Fusion Summoned, I can it can reduced all Monster's ATK beside itself to 0 and gain 100 ATK for each of those Monsters!"

Brave-Eyes shot dragon-shaped blazing flames at Dystopiaguy that reduced its ATK to 0. The Dragon gained 100 ATK from it, increasing its ATK to 3100.

"Battle! I attack Dystopiaguy with Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Burning Mega Flames Burst!" Yuya pointed at the weakened Dystopiaguy and Brave-Eyes then shot a powerful blue blast from its mouth.

"It's useless! Due to Delay Armor Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Edo reminded the Equip Spell's Effect. "It looks like this is all your mimicry of Fusion Summon amounts to…"

"Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's third Effect! When it battles, destruction through Battle cannot be negated!" Yuya negated Delay Armor's Effect, rendering Dystopiaguy unprotected.

"That won't be enough! I activate Trap Card: Demise Urban! I can increase an ATK of a Destiny HERO Monster I control by 100!" Edo activated a Continuous Trap Card, increasing Dystopiaguy's reduced ATK to 100.

"Academia's Fusion Summon is the ture one! All fakes should be destroyed! As the ATK of Dystopiaguy is changed, its Effect is activated, your Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is destroyed! Noble Justice!" The black hole on Dystopiaguy's stomach opened, sucking Brave-Eyes' attack together with the dragon itself. But Yuya already anticipated this.

"When a Dragon-Type Monster is destroyed, I can activate Trap Card: Dragon's Call! With this I can Special Summon any Dragon-Type Monster from my Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions!" Yuya chose Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8), summoning it to his Field.

"I attack again with Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Yuya continued his assault with his second summoned dragon. Since Demise Urban's Effect only worked once per Turn, Edo couldn't destroy Lancer Dragon with Dystopiaguy's Effect, so the attack will continue.

"I activate Delay Armor's Effect! I send this card to the Graveyard to prevent destruction by Battle or card Effects!" Edo sent the Equip Spell to his Graveyard, protecting Dystopiaguy from being destroyed. However, he still took damage.

 **EDO LP: 3600 = 700**

" _If only you have one more Monster, you can win."_ Yuto commented at Yuya's close win.

"I know. But I will push through with my Dueling." Yuya told his Xyz look-alike.

" _You haven't given up on that?! Yusho Sakaki didn't even open up his heart!"_ Yuto voiced his disagreement.

"No. He did smile." Yuya said with absolute confidence, not having any doubt. "I'm certain my father opened up Edo's heart and that's why he still keeping the half of Smile World. But Edo is confused right now, so he can't accept it."

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished his Turn. At this moment, Dystopiaguy's Effect returned to 2900. Yuya then showed his Pendulum Pendant to Edo. "Your heart is swaying! Just like this Pendulum!"

"My heart is swaying?" Edo looked at Yuya's pendant as it was swaying like Yuya said.

"Between the feeling that the Professor teachings are right, and the opposite feelings you felt when my father, Yusho Sakaki, beat you in a Duel! You are torn between those two feelings!" Yuya revealed, making his point clear.

"Ridiculous, that's impossible!" Edo swiftly denied it.

"In truth, you actually smiled when you were dueling my father, didn't you? You're just refusing to accept it because you're confused." Yuya pointed out what he thinks was the source of Edo's problem.

"Quit spouting nonsense! My Turn!" Edo angrily started his Turn. "From my hand, I activate Magic Card: D Hero Tribune! This Trap Card can be treated as 3 Destiny HERO tributes and I Release it to Advance Summon Destiny HERO – Dogmaguy!"

Edo Advance summoned winged black demon Warrior-Type Monster that wielding a sword.

"And then I activate another Effect of D Hero Tribune! By banishing it from my Cemetery, I can summon a Destiny HERO Monsters whose condition requires to Release 3 Monsters as tributes. I choose Destiny HERO – Bloo-D!"

Edo Special summoned an even more demon-like Destiny HERO Monster.

"Once again, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Dogmaguy and Bloo-D! Fusion Summon! Come on! Dragoon D-END (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Edo summoned his strongest Monster, a warrior wearing a dragon-like armor.

"I activate Dragoon D-END's Effect! I can destroy a Monster that my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK!"

Dragoon D-END slashed its sword, creating red shockwave towards Odd-Eyes Lancer.

"If this Effect connects, Yuya will lose!" Reira looked at Yuya worriedly just as he and his comrades defeated the Academia soldiers who attacked them.

"Don't worry. This won't be enough to defeat Yuya Sakaki." Reiji assured his younger brother.

Yuya quickly picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Bubble Shield! I negate a Monster's Effect!" Yuya negated Dragoon D-End's Effect, preventing his defeat.

"Nice safe, Yuya!" Sawatari cheered.

"No matter what you do, it will be useless. As long as I have Dystopiaguy and Dragoon D-End on my Field, you cannot defeat me! I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Edo told the Pendulum user and then ended his Turn.

"Don't underestimate Yuya! He has yet to show his full power!" Yugo told Edo in the middle of his cheering for Yuya.

"My Turn!" Yuya looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Summon back Odd-Eyes and Dag Daggerman!" Yuya once again revived his two Monsters that got destroyed twice in the previous Turns.

"And then I Summon Entermate Star Snail (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yuya Normal summoned a pink colored snail-like Monster with star tattoos on its shell and wearing the matching star shaped sunglasses.

"Wow~ there are many cool Monsters on his Field!" A young boy commented as he saw Yuya's summoning.

"Don't look! It's dangerous! He is dangerous!" The boy's mother said, remembering Yuya's Duel against the Obelisk Force.

"Mommy, Daddy, isn't he the one who saved us before?" A girl said to her parents, pointing at Yuya. She was the girl who saw Yuya's Duel against Kachidoki.

"That Big Bro is a good person! His Duel was fun too! So it's okay to watch it, right?" The girl's older brother said to their parents who weren't so sure considering their situation.

"I activate Star Snail's Effect! I can Special Summon a Monster with lower Level than itself from my Deck! Come! Speedroid Engine Shuriken (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Yuya Special summoned a white mechanical shuriken-like Monster.

"Oh! He is using my Monster already?!"

"I activate Entermate Star Snail's other Effect! I Release it and I can destroy any Entermate Monster in my Field to summon another Entermate Monster with equal or lower Level from my Deck!" Yuya Released Star Snail and then replace Trump Witch with Entermate Marble Fairy (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 9).

"I activate Marble Fairy's Pendulum Effect! ! I can decrease one Monster's Level by 1! I change Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level!" Yuya decreased Odd-Eyes' Level from 7 to 6.

"It's just like when he Dueled Yugo in Friendship Cup!" Gongenzaka commented.

"Then that means Yuya is going to Summon that Synchro Dragon." Shun deduced.

"I Tune Level 6 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Level 1 Shuriken Engine! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya Synchro summoned Odd-Eyes Meteorburst.

"Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz…to think that he is able to master multiple summoning methods!" An Academia soldier who was watching commented, astonished.

"I've went to Synchro and Xyz Dimensions, meeting the people living in these dimensions, and also experienced the life there both the good and the bad. From those experience, I able to broaden my horizon and find my own Dueling. Is this really your own Dueling?" Yuya directed the question not only to Edo, but also to the entire Academia soldiers.

"What a foolish question. The Dueling that we have polished in Academia is our Dueling!" Edo answered smoothly.

"Is that really the case?" Yuya asked again before continuing. "I Release Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon and Dag Daggerman, and Advance Summon Entermate Laughmaker (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 8)!"

"What a joke of a Monster!" Edo commented the moment he saw Laughmaker. "What's the point of summoning a Monster with lower ATKs?"

"Battle! I attack Dragoon D-END with Laughmaker!" Yuya attacked despite Laughmaker has lower ATK.

"With Demise Urban's Effect, once per Turn I can increase the a Destiny HERO Monster's ATK that I control by 100!" Edo increased Dystopiaguy's ATK to 3000.

"When Monsters on the Field gains ATK, Laughmaker will gain 1000 ATK for each of those Monsters until the end of Battle Phase!" Yuya increased Laughmaker's ATK to 3500.

"Have you forgotten Dystopiaguy's Effect?! I activate its Effect to destroy Laughmaker!" Edo used Dystopiaguy's Noble Justice in attempt to suck the incoming Entermate Monster.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's Effect! During Battle Phase, Monsters my opponent possesses cannot activate their Effects! Dystopiaguy's Effect is negated, and the attack continues!" Yuya revealed Meteorburst Dragon's second Effect as Laughmaker formed a purple smile icon with its staff that shot purple shockwave towards the Commander-in-Chief's ace Monster.

"I activate Trap Card: D-Reflection! I copy an Effect of a Spell or Trap Card in my Cemetery! I choose Delay Armor! I Equip it to Dystopiaguy, so it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" The small flying machines appeared again in front of Dystopiaguy, protecting it from Laughmaker's ATK.

"But you still take damage"! Yuya reminded as electricity hit Edo.

 **EDO LP: 700 = 200**

"The Commander-in-Chief is cornered!" An Academia soldier commented with concern over his superior's well-being.

"No way, is he going to lose?!"

"Next I attack Dystopiaguy again with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! During Battle Phase, it's ATK will increase by 500!" Yuya increased Meteorburst Dragon's ATK to 3000 as it attacking Edo's strongest Monster.

"I activate Dragoon D-End's Effect! By banishing one of its Fusion Material, I can reduce Battle Damage inflict to a Destiny HERO I control to 0!"

Dragoon D-END stood in front of Dystopiaguy, clashing its sword against Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's attack, deflecting the crismon dragon. Despite this, Yuya smiled.

"What are you smiling for?!" Edo asked with annoyance.

"Because this Duel feels fun." Yuya answered easily, surprising most of people who were watching except for his Lancers friends.

"Duel is not a child's play! It's a battle to determine the victor and loser!" Edo argued.

"Results aren't everything! I want to understand people through Dueling!" Yuya calmly retorted back. "Did the thought of Dueling other than the Academia ever occur to you at all?" Yuya asked the Commander-in-Chief.

"What?"

Yuya ignored Edo's confusion and instead continued to speak. "No. Because you've been taught that way within Academia. All of you would steadily learn and master all sort of tactics that Academia taught you. But the other side of that is you were merely redoing exactly what you had been taught. You never even thought to stop and consider the true nature of things."

Edo opened his mouth, ready to retort that it wasn't true, but his words stuck on his throat. Because whether he like it or not, that was an undeniable fact. Their Dueling, their actions, everything have been done based on the teaching and order from the Professor. They did precisely what they have been taught and never once wondering about it. The Academia soldiers couldn't say anything either that can prove that fact was wrong.

"Serena and Sora have told me the life you have in Academia. Isolated from the outside world and went through harsh training to become the best Duel soldiers. To you guys, it will be an honour to serve under the Professor, helping him to create a utopia. But to me, you guys are like birds trapped in cage."

Kaito crossed his arms while looking at the Academia soldiers with understanding. "I see. If that's the case no wonder they are like this."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, still not getting what Yuya meant.

"Isolated from outside world with Academia, the Professor's teachings are the only things that have been taught to them, they know almost nothing of the outside worlds." Kaito explained to Allen while still observing the Academia soldiers who began to pondering Yuya's words.

"They have only been taught to live the life of a Duel Soldier and nothing else. I doubt they have ever experienced the normal lives we have." Shun added, also understanding what Yuya meant.

"They have never seen nor felt Dueling other than Academia's, so when they are forced to confront Dueling and belief completely opposite from their own, they may become confused because it's completely new to them. Just like Edo now." Serena continued with the explanation, remembering her life before.

The citizens of Heartland who were overhearing this started to murmur amongst themselves. Thinking objectively, they all pitied the Academia soldiers to certain extent. Most of them were teenagers. At their age, they should've lived happily with their family and friends, playing, hanging out together. But the Academia had taken those away by separating them from their families to be trained as Duel soldiers without being allowed to have contact with the outside world. It was so sad for them.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn… I will make you remember the feelings when you fought Dad!" Yuya told the Commander-in-Chief. At the same time, Yuya's Monsters' ATK returned to normal.

"Shut up!" Edo shouted, for a moment losing his cool. "Yusho Sakaki decided on his own that what Academia has done was cruelty! And he said that if we stop and smiling together then he'd forgive them and acted as if that alone would end this war!"

"Yusho-sensei is…?" Sayaka was stunned.

"Forgiving Academia…?" Allen was also surprised at the thought of forgiving the ones who gave misery to their lives.

Reiji smiled a bit as he fixed his glasses. "That is very like him. Sakaki-san…"

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Laughmaker with Dragoon D-END!" Edo pointed at the Entermate Monster, prompting his strongest Monster to flew forward at Laughmaker with its sword ready to stab through it.

"Trap Card, open! Counterattack Entermate! When an Entermate Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster instead!" Yuya opened his Trap Card.

"Dragoon D-END cannot be destroyed by card Effects!" As Edo said, a barrier appeared and protected Dragoon D-END from destruction.

"I attack Laughmaker again with Dystopiaguy! Dystopia Blow!" Edo attacked again with his ace Monster.

Yuya jumped to one of the boards and tried to pick an Action Card, but was taken by surprise when Edo, being held by the flying Dragoon D-End, blocked his path and pushed him away. Odd-Eyes Meteorburst caught Yuya before he reached the ground. Nearby, he found and picked an Action Card, but the Effect won't save him from the attack. Thus, Laughmaker was destroyed by Dystopiaguy's attack.

 **YUYA LP: 600 = 100**

"Action Magic: Double Damage Draw! When I took a damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuya drew 2 cards from his Deck right after receiving the damage.

"I'd thought he would do something more exciting with it…but it got destroyed so anti climatically." Grace said with a bit of disappointment.

"His remaining LP is 100. Yuya Sakaki is at his end." Gloria commented.

Edo and his Monsters stopped at near the top of Heartland Tower, prompting everyone to look up at the tower. The citizens of Heartland in particular, detested seeing the Commander-in-Chief of their invaders standing at the tower that was once the symbol of their hometown.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Your Monster has been destroyed and your LP has been reduced this much. Frustrated aren't you? If you're frustrated then fight back!" Edo said in another attempt to prove the Academia's teaching.

Yuya jumped down from Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, a drop of sweat formed on his face but he was still smiling. "I won't Duel just to fight back and forth! If I do that, then the conflict will never end!"

" _Yuya…even after being pushed this far, you still…"_ Yuto was astonished by Yuya's tenacity.

" _That's right. Those are Dad's feelings."_ Yuya raised his arms, which marked the beginning of his Entertainment Show. "The fun starts now!"

Yuya started his Turn, drawing a card. The card he drew was none other than the card that signify his bond with his father: Smile World. "I knew it! Dad must be feel the same way as I do!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Spotlights appeared along with the sound of drums focusing on Yuya.

"Here it comes!" Sawatari exclaimed. Several children behind them clapped their hands while ignoring their parents' protest not to watch, though they themselves slowly also got attracted to the Duel.

"You still intend to continue to same farce like your stubborn father?" Edo has an urge to face palm at the boy's persistence.

"First, take a look at our guests in the Pendulum Zone." Yuya pointed at Marble Magician. "By banishing Star Snail in my Graveyard, I replace Marble Magician with Entermate Trump Witch!"

After Yuya replaced the Monster in his Pendulum Zone, he activated a Magic Card. "I activate Magic Card: Scale Up! I select Timegazer Magician and until this End Phase its Scale will increase by 2!" Yuya increased Timegazer's Scale to 10.

"With this newly Set Scale, I can simultaneously Summon Level 5 to 9 Monsters! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Laughmaker from the Extra Deck. Everyone realized that the reason Yuya was increasing the Pendulum Scale was so that he could bring back Laughmaker as well.

"This is Xyz Dimension, so in this Duel, I shall call forth an Xyz Monster as well!" Yuya stood between his two dragons who were roaring together as Yuya saw a vision of a new dragon. "I Overlay Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

"Dragon with dichromatic eyes creates beautiful glaciers that froze those who oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya Xyz summoned a light blue colored dragon. Its crystal clear body resembled frozen ice. The moment the dragon stepped foot on the ground, it blew a cold yet strong breeze that extinguished the blazing flames around them, refreshing the people from the previously burning hot air that felt will melt them.

"So pretty!" The children cheered. Both the civilians and Academia soldiers were also mesmerized by the sight of the dragon and the new scenery.

"Now that it's gotten so lively here, let's cast a spell that will make the faces of friend and foe alike, smile! I activate Magic Card: Smile World!" Yuya finally activated the Magic Card, causing various smiling icons to appear and filled the entire area, which served to amaze everyone who was watching more.

"No matter how many times I see it, it makes me feel so happy!" Grace cheered.

"With this all Monsters' ATK increase by 100 for each Monster on the Field this Turn!" Yuya increased all of the Monsters' ATKs.

Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon: 2800 = 3200

Entermate Laughmaker: 2500 = 2900

Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy: 3000 = 3400

Dragoon D-END: 3000 = 3400

"I activate Laughmaker's Effect! Its ATK increase for every Monster whose ATK that was increased this Turn until the Battle Phase ends!" Since there are four Monsters, Yuya increased Laughmaker's ATK four times, making its ATK 6900.

"An ATK of 6900?!" An Academia soldier in red uniform said out of shock.

"Even the Commander-in-Chief won't be able to make it out of this!" Another Academia soldier with blue uniform commented.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to Smile World's Effect, Dystopiaguy's Effect is activated! I destroy Laughmaker!" Edo used Dystopiaguy's Noble Justice to destroy Laughmaker, leaving Yuya with only Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon.

"This is the end. With Laughmaker destroyed, there's nothing you can do anymore. Accept your defeat and Surrender!" Edo told the Pendulum user whom he thought he had cornered.

"Not until we finish this attraction!" Yuya cheerfully replied.

"You're still going to continue?" Edo was taken aback. Scratch what he said before, this boy was even more stubborn than his father.

"Since Laughmaker is destroyed, I can summon a Monster in my Graveyard! Of course, the Monster I will choose is… Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya revived Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Graveyard.

"Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is a Monster that I Summoned specifically to communicate with you. This is in Xyz Dimension, so I use Monster that is familiar with the residents of this dimension. But I also ought to use Fusion Monster, so I can communicate with you all, who came from Fusion Dimension." Yuya explained his reason.

"As Brave-Eyes is Special Summoned, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0 until the End Phase and increase Brave-Eyes ATK by 100 for each of that Monster!" Yuya reduced Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dystopiaguy, and Dragoon D-END's ATKs to 0 while increasing Brave-Eyes' ATK to 3300.

Reira became hopeful as he saw the current situation. "With both of Edo's Monsters' ATK reduced to 0…"

Gongenzaka nodded in agreement. "Yuya's attack will finish him in this Turn!"

Edo closed his eyes, remembering his Duel against Yusho along with thwat Yusho said to him. This Duel reminded him of it too much.

" _Let's stop fighting! Let's all smile together! Let's spread happiness with Dueling!"_

" _Dueling is a conversation! If you open your heart, Duel will be even more fun!"_

"I activate Demise Urban's Effect! I increase Dystopiaguy's ATK by 100! Additionally, I activate Trap Card: D-Soul! I banish one Destiny HERO Monsters in my Cemetery and add it to Dystopiaguy's ATK!" Edo increased Dystopiaguy's ATK to 1700.

Edo picked an Action Card and activated it. "If you insist on communicating with Fusion Monsters, then I'll use Lancers' power, Action Card! Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Dystopiaguy's ATK!" Edo increased Dystopiaguy's ATK again to 3400, which was above Brave-Eyes's ATK.

"It's ATK is higher than Brave-Eyes now!" Grace commented.

"There's still more! I send Demise Urban to the Cemetery and make Dragoon D-END's ATK the same as one Destiny HERO Monster that I control!" Edo made Dragoon D-END's ATK the same as Dystopiaguy, 3400.

"No way! Now both of his Monsters are above Brave-Eyes' ATK!" A boy said in dismay.

"How do you plan on reaching me up here with your dragons? Even if you can, your dragons' ATK won't be enough to defeat me!" Edo questioned. Both Yuya's dragons were ground type, incapable of flying.

Yuya revealed two cards in his hand. "With these! I activate Continuous Magic Cards: Challenge Stairs and Hope Stairs!"

A rainbow was formed from beneath up to the top of Heartland Tower, serving as a stairs for Yuya and his dragons to reach the Commander-in-Chief. Three circles of light that consisted of orange, green, and pink colours from top to bottom appeared around the tower. Yuya jumped onto Brave-Eyes Pendulum's back, pointing at Edo at the top.

"And now, I Battle!" Yuya led his two dragons to climb using the stairs until they reach Edo.

Yuya's smile and continuous struggle once again reminded him of Yusho and his words.

" _I want to understand you through Dueling! With you, and Leo Akaba!"_

"I activate Hope Stairs' Effect! A Monster that I control gains 400 ATK until the next Standby Phase! I choose Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Absolute's ATK to 400.

"Why didn't he use it on Brave-Eyes instead?!" Allen raised his brow in confusion.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add the ATK of an Odd-Eyes Monster in my Graveyard to Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK to Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, changing its ATK to 2900.

"I detach the other Overlay Unit to activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Effect again!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's Dragon's ATK to Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon again, increasing it to 4400.

Edo jumped and picked an Action Card again. "Action Magic: Energy Mate! I gain 1000 LP!"

 **EDO LP: 200 = 1200**

"Go! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Attack Dragoon D-END! Frozen Storm!"

Following Yuya's declaration, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon fired a cool blue colored blast of wind at Edo's strongest Monster.

"I activate Dragoon D-END's Effect! I banish its Fusion Material in the Cemetery to reduce the damage to 0!" Edo banished Dogmaguy from the Graveyard. Dragoon D-END was frozen by the blast and then fell into pieces of ice that resembling snowflakes. It was as if winter came early.

"It's snowing!" A girl said while trying to feel the falling 'snow' in her hands.

"It's so pretty!" Another girl said.

"Next, I attack with Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go! Attack Dystopiaguy!" Yuya declared his second attack, Brave-Eyes firing a blue blast from its mouth.

"Due to the copied Delay Armor's Effect, Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed! And Thanks to the Action Card, I gain enough LP to survive this attack!" Edo warned Yuya as his Fusion dragon fired its ATK at Dystopiaguy who was protected by Delay Armor from destruction.

 **EDO LP: 1200 = 200**

"Looks like this is the end for you." Edo said, unconsciously smiled.

"Nice, Commander-in-Chief!" An Academia soldier cheered for Edo. This was then followed by the rest of the soldiers.

"Finish him on the next Turn!"

"We're counting on you, Commander-in-Chief!"

Edo blinked as he continued to hear the cheers for him from his subordinates. No one has ever cheered for him like this before. It strangely…brought a warm comfortable feeling on his chest.

"Not yet! You must have a plan, Yuya!" Serena started to cheer as well for her friend.

"That's right! Surprise us like you always do!" Sawatari supported the cheer.

"Deliver your feelings to everyone, Yuya!" Gongenzaka cheered as loud as he could as so not to lose to the Academia soldiers' cheer.

The rest of the Lancers, Securities, and eventually the civilians of Heartland started to cheer for Yuya as well. All their attentions completely focused on the Duel between Yuya and Edo. This is the Duel that will determine the fate of this battle once and for all.

Yuya's smile widened as he continued to hear those cheers. Now that it came to this, there's no way he could let them down. Now this felt like when he Dueled Jack. The encouragement he received, the faith that has been placed on his shoulders. He will carried it out. He will answer to their expectation.

"Fear not, everyone! For I, will shoot the fireworks of victory in this Turn!" Yuya declared as he continued to climb towards Edo and Dystopiaguy.

"Victory? What are you talking about? Both of your Monsters already attacked this Turn. There's nothing you can do anymore." Edo

"Lord Commander-in-Chief, it seems you've forgotten that I'm activating two Magic Cards." Yuya's finger pointed at the Challenge Stairs that he has Set.

"I activate Challenge Stairs Effect! When my Monster battles an opponent's Monster that cannot be destroyed by Battle, I can send 1 Monster that I control to the Graveyard to allow my attacking Monster attack in a row!" Yuya sent Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, allowing Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack once more.

"This is the finale! Give everyone a grand finishing move! Burning Mega Smile Burst!"

Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fired a much more powerful and bigger blue blast. Without any card in his hand nor Field nor any Action Card around him that could save him from taking Battle Damage, Edo could only stood still as the blast came at him. He closed his eyes, accepting the blast.

 **EDO LP: 200 = 0**

True to his words, Yuya set off many huge fireworks at the sky as shiny particles fell, making the scenery even more beautiful that everyone were mesmerized by it. Before they knew it, they already put down their Duel Disks, their fear replaced by joy, and everyone were smiling together.

Edo, who lost his balance from the attack, fell from the tower, but Yuya quickly caught him and together riding Brave-Eyes, they made it back to the ground safely. As the Action Field dispersed and so does the Monsters, the still surprised Edo sat on the ground with some of his subordinates tending to him while Yuya was standing, looking at the Commander-in-Chief.

"I don't think you can deny it anymore, Edo. The same also goes for all of you." Yuya spoke as he looked at Edo and the Academia soldiers around him. "All of you cheered during the Duel. And even after Edo lost, there's no hostility that I feel coming from any of you."

Yuya smiled sincerely at Edo and the Academia soldiers. "You enjoyed the Duel. For Edo who was Dueling, and for you guys who were watching the Duel. The way you smiled without feeling frustrated even after losing, that is the proof all of you are having fun in Dueling."

Edo and his men didn't confirm nor deny Yuya's words. They all went silent, not even one person making a voice. From their faces, Yuya could tell that they were still pondering of their newfound experience, their newfound feeling of enjoying the Duel without bringing harm to people not winning the Duel itself. Yuya took several steps forward at Edo, prompting the Commander-in-Chief to look up at the boy. There was no hatred nor anger that once there.

"If you accept everything you've been told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reason behind it." Yuya recount in his mind of everything he had went through until he reached this far.

"This world is wide, there's more to life than just being obedient soldier. Open your heart, and you'll find the answer yourself." Yuya

Edo stared hard at Yuya's seemingly bright form. He then looked down, staring at the half of the torned Smile World while pondering what Yuya has said. "My own answer…"

Edo slowly stood up, being helped by two of his subordinates. He turned his back on Yuya and his comrades as well as the citizens of Heartland. He raised his Duel Disk, pressing the screen until it showed the option of dimension destination.

"…This operation is a failure. We shall retreat…"

Edo finally gave his order after a few minutes pause. No one looked confused or objected the order. They understood why their Commander-in-Chief gave that order, because at the moment they were also feeling, pondering of the same thing as their Commander-in-Chief. With that in mind, the Academia soldiers pressed their destination: Fusion Dimension. Back to Academia.

When all Academia Duelists disappeared before their eyes at the same time without any one person left behind, Yuya and everyone didn't say a word as they were trying to fully process what they have heard and what they have seen to make sure they weren't dreaming or imagining things. This felt too good to be true.

"They retreated…" A member of Resistance finally uttered a word.

"All of them went back to Academia…" A civillian man added.

"WE WON!"

Yugo raised is fist as a victory sign. That was all everyone needed to finally believe that their invaders have retreated. They have emerged victorious after their long times suffering. Everyone, particularly the people of Heartland, jumped joyfully, crying out of relief, feeling completely happy for the first time after what it felt like forever. Their dream for peace has partly been fulfilled.

"That observatory…" A man said while looking at Heartland Tower. "Our family went up there before. That's right. It was the day I won a Duel Tournament."

A woman who seemed to be his wife reminded him. "You said this that time, I'll keep entertaining my family with my Dueling from now on.".

"Yeah." The man smiled at his wife while holding his cheering sons.

Yuya looked at the spot where Edo disappeared. Yuya might have imagined it, but before Edo left, he saw a glimpse of Edo smiling as if accepting this. It might be just his imagination…but Yuya wanted to believe that he has touched the Commander-in-Chief's heart.

"I wonder…if I did it right this time." Yuya said while holding his pendant.

" _I'm sure you've touched their hearts. They just need a little bit more times to fully understand it."_ Yuto smiled assuringly at Yuya. _"Your voice reached them, Yuya."_

"Yuto…"

Yuya didn't get to speak with his Xyz look-alike as his Synchro look-alike pulled him into friendly hug. Gongenzaka then also pulled them into a group hug with Sawatari and Serena. It didn't take a minute for everyone to surround Yuya who has became a saviour of Heartland, giving him their many words of gratitude and requests to be taught Entertainment Dueling.

Yuya couldn't get even more happy than this. For the first time ever since his arrival in Xyz Dimension, at long last he was able to see this city filled with smiles.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Dancing Beast vs Poisonous Dragon –** Just when things got better in Heartland, Yuri arrives and challenge Serena to a Duel. However, during the clash between their strongest Monsters, something strange happened to both Fusion users.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARDS MEMO:**

 _ **DRAGON'S CALL**_ **:** When a Dragon-Type Monster is destroyed, you can can Special Summon any Dragon-Type Monster from your Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions. (Trap Card)

 _ **D HERO TRIBUNE**_ : This Trap Card can be treated as 3 Destiny HERO tributes. (Trap Card)

 _ **BUBBLE SHIELD**_ : You negate a Monster's Effect. (Action Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE STAR SNAIL:**_ (EARTH / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) You can Special Summon a Monster with lower Level than itself from your Deck. Release it and you can destroy any Entermate Monster in your Field to summon another Entermate Monster with equal or lower Level from your Deck

 _ **SPEEDROID ENGINE SHURIKEN:**_ (LIGHT / TUNER / MACHINE / ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) When you have no Monster in your Field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 _ **D-REFLECTION**_ : Copy an Effect of a Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 **There are some Effects from the anime and OCG that are changed for the sake of convenience as usual. By the way, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon still has its original Effects, but we add a new one. The original Effects will be used in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter that was over 9000 words. I hope this chapter worth it. Once again, I'm very sorry for the late update. My laptop's battery really need to be replaced but I don't have the money yet, so my next update most likely will be late again. Still, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **We're not satisfied with the way Edo and the Academia soldiers just so easily switched side. Edo maybe more understandable, but the Academia soldiers who just arrived there were so easily swayed through Edo's words alone? That is unacceptable for us even now. And for that reason, we changed it like this. Rather than having Edo and his men switching side immediately after the Duel with Yuya, we think it'll be more reasonable if they're given some times to think more first before finally joining Yuya.**

 **Only one more chapter and we will finally enter the Fusion Dimension Arc!**

 **Please give your review :D**


	23. Dancing Beast vs Poison Dragon

**Big thank you to** _ **Big duels, Ryujomaru15, dvdryms, Guest, SSJGamerYT, Citylover96, Playerhood18, Guest, Dknight27, Leafeon12, VioletStarVN, Fan of Fanfics 21**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu was looking at her bracelet, wondering about Yuya. Since yesterday she has this sickly uncomfortable feeling that won't go away and Yuya would always popped out in her mind lately. She didn't want to pessimistic, but she couldn't help but keep worrying for her childhood friend. The feeling that something bad will befall him grew stronger and stronger for each time passed by.

"Yuya… What's going on in Xyz Dimension…?" Yuzu wondered.

"Worrying about Yuya again, aren't you." Yusho patted Yuzu's head from behind her. He just finished his check-up.

"Uncle. I'm sorry. I know that I must focus for the upcoming operation, but…"

"It's okay. Because I also feel the same way." Yusho assured the girl, standing beside her. "Since yesterday for some reason I can't stop worrying about Yuya and my students in Heartland."

"You too?"

Yusho nodded. "I even have a nightmare that Yuya was trapped inside darkness and I couldn't help him. I tried to reach him, but I couldn't."

"Uncle…"

"But just keep worrying about it won't change anything. That's precisely why we must succeed in this operation to stop the conflict for good." Yusho said in hope of making both of them to think optimistic.

Yuzu smiled, understanding what Yusho was trying to tell her. She will stop Academia, so that she, Yuya, and everyone can go back to their hometown and live their life peacefully again.

"Yuya is strong and having him here to help will be more assuring. There's no doubt about it. But I prefer Yuya to be out of harm's way… It would be good if we can stop Leo Akaba before Yuya come here. That way he won't get hurt…"

 **ABANDONED ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

After the entire Academia in Xyz Dimension retreated, the Lancers, under Reiji's leadership, took over the Academia HQ that has been abandoned following the retreat. Due to Kachidoki and Kaito burning and bombing the HQ during their infiltration to rescue Yuya, there were signs of renovations in certain rooms.

One of such room was where the Dimension Transport Device was located. Reiji decided to have it fixed so they could use it to go to Fusion Dimension. He had called reinforcement from his men in Standard for this. Sawatari asked why not just use the program in Academia's Duel Disk they have confiscated to go there so they don't need to wait for the repair. Reiji reminded of what happened in Synchro Dimension when they got separated, and using Academia's Duel Disk would transported them straight to unknown parts of Academia that they knew almost nothing of and may endangered them instead.

Some of Academia soldiers they managed to capture were strangely cooperative in the interrogation and helping rebuilding the city. Everyone thanked Yuya for that since there was no mistaking that Yuya's Entertainment Dueling against Edo managed to move their hearts. There were still doubts, but Reiji was positive that it was only a matter of time until they realized and accepted the truth.

"How long it will take to fix this?" Reiji asked Nakajima who was overseeing the repair.

"The fastest for us to fix it will be around two days. The latest would be five days." Nakajima answered while looking at the progress of the fixing.

"We don't have time to sit idle for too long. Try to finish it within two days." Reiji ordered Nakajima and the researchers in charge of fixing the machine.

"Reiji." Yuya called out for the Leo Corporation president.

After explaining his ability to create Pendulum Cards, his immunity from being carded, and changing back the carded people came from his Pendulum Pendant, Reiji quickly had Yuya to be examined once more along with his pendant.

"Yuya. How is the examination?" Reiji asked.

"Almost same result as when Academia examined me. I guess the equipment here is not enough to find out about my condition and the pendant." Yuya answered while looking at his pendant.

"But we do found out that even without my pendant, I can still change back the people who are carded because the pendant's power somehow got inside me too. They managed to transfer a little bit of power from the pendant to a container tube and are researching it at the moment." Yuya explained the little bit of the good news.

"I see. That's a progress. You can take a rest now. Yesterday you've been changing back the people who were carded without proper rest. You can take it easy for today." Reiji told the Entertainment Duelist.

"Yeah… By the way, Reiji…thank you."

"For what?"

"For the punch you gave me yesterday. It helped me pulling myself together." Yuya scratched a bit his right cheek while chuckling.

"I'm just doing what I need to do as a leader of Lancers." Reiji answered simply.

"It still helped me, so thanks. I'm really grateful." Yuya smiled at his leader, who fixed his glasses and smiled quietly as well.

"I'm going back to the others then. See you later, Reiji." Yuya excused himself.

"Don't ever say that again." Reiji suddenly said.

"Huh?" Yuya stopped his track, looking at Reiji again.

"Saying what you're doing is meaningless or you are a demon. Don't say that again and don't let anyone make you think that way. Your Dueling has touched the people in Standard, Synchro, and Xyz Dimension. Your father would be proud of you once he knows about this." Reiji said without looking at Yuya.

Yuya was stunned for a moment but then smiled again. "Understand. If I do that again, you can punch me again as many times as you want."

"Reiji, all of us have your back. You don't need to shoulder everything alone." With that, Yuya disappeared from the room, never seeing the look of complete and utter disbelief on the leader of Lancers' face.

 **SHELTER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"It's Yuya!"

When Yuya arrived back at the shelter, the children quickly went gathering around asking him to teach them Entertainment Dueling, something that Yuya was more than happy to do, though he really need a rest now. It took the children's parents and his friends to convince them to let him rest for today with Yuya promising to teach them after he got enough rest.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned and beamed to see Tanner running at him with Crow, Jack, and Yugo in tow. The little boy gave him a hug. It was a good thing that Crow has been carrying Tanner's card with him, so when the Academia retreated, Tanner was the first child that Yuya changed back to normal when he began to change back the carded people. Tanner's return brought immense joy for Crow who quickly pulled him into his tight embrace with the Black Feather Duelist brought into tears as he couldn't hold his happiness.

"Tanner! How are you?" Yuya patted the boy's head.

"I'm fine!" Tanner answered energetically.

"You should worry about yourself, Yuya. Your face clearly saying you wanna lay on your bed and sleep." Crow teased.

"Yeah. I just want to see how everyone is doing first and then I'll go straight to bed." Yuya said while holding Tanner up, causing the boy to laugh.

"Just relax. We get everything covered! You take a rest and then we can entertain everyone with a rematch between you and me for the title of Duel King!" Yugo said while flicking Yuya's forehead.

"Wait-what?" Yuya asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Friendship Cup will still be holding every year. This time, it's the true Friendship Cup to commemorate the peace of the City! Of course, the Underground Labour Facility is no more. Everyone will be treated nicely." Jack explained with assurance.

"You heard him. And as the new Duel King, you'll have to do the same thing Jack did when he was the King during Friendship Cup! This time I'm going to defeat you!" Yugo pointed at Yuya right on his face.

Jack got between Yugo and Yuya, crossing his arms at Yugo. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. I'm the one who will defeat Yuya and reclaim the title of Duel King! If you want to Duel Yuya, first you have to defeat me!"

Yugo smiled wider. He couldn't even be happier today. "You have always been the hero to Commons, including me and Rin. We look up to you. It has always been our dream to Duel you in Friendship Cup… So be it! I accept your challenge, Jack Atlas! Let's Duel once this is over!"

While Yugo and Jack continued their conversation, Yuya excused himself to Crow and Tanner, going to see the rest. All the way, Yuya was greeted by everyone in the shelter and Yuya greeted them back. While the attention that he got can be tiring, the happy faces of the people who have finally been freed from their misery were rewarding enough for Yuya.

" _You are the hero who has liberated this city. Who saved my hometown, so of course everyone will treat you so."_ Yuto told the tired Yuya.

"Just stop that Yuto, is embarrassing." Yuya replied, rubbing the back of his head.

" _How can I not? The war is still not over, but you still saved my hometown. As a resident of Heartland, I also thank you from the bottom of my heart, Yuya. Really thank you."_ Yuto said his gratitude to his look-alike, which made him embarrassed more.

"No need for that, Yuto. We're friends, so of course I'll help you!"

"… _Speaking about that…I'm sorry…"_

"Huh?"

" _I'm sorry for not completely trusting you. Even though you already demonstrated it many times that you are capable to speak with your Dueling, I'm still doubting you when you Dueled Edo…"_ Yuto bowed his head to Yuya. He truly regretted for not fully trusting his friend despite having been in his body and saw his accomplishment with his own eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. After what Academia did, I don't blame you for thinking that they cannot change. And besides, now you don't feel that way anymore, right? You don't need to think much about it again!"

" _Yuya…"_

"Oh! That's Serena and Kachidoki!" Yuya noticed the two Fusion users and approached them. "Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"Just checking our Duel Disks. Turns out there are some modifications in Kachidoki's Academia Duel Disk." Serena said while looking at Kachidoki's Duel Disk.

"Modification? Like what?" Yuya looked at the Duel Disks.

"Kachidoki's Disk doesn't have the Force Return Program like all Academia Duel Disks." Serena showed Kachidoki's Disk screen.

"Force Return Program?" Yuya tilted his head.

"It's a program that forcefully transport us back to Academia whether we like it or not. If we want to use that program, we just need to press this button." Serena showed an option showed at the Duel Disk screen that showed an Academia emblem.

Yuya then remembered when he first met Yuto. When Sora was about to make his move during his Duel against Yuto, his Duel Disk suddenly glowed and Sora then got transported back to Fusion Dimension. Judging from Sora's reaction, that must be the Force Return Program.

"By the way, I heard you also have an examination. Are you okay Serena?" Yuya asked in concern.

"I'm physically okay. But it's just…lately I have these strange dreams and visions about a boy that I seemed to know when I was little but I can't remember him no matter how hard I try." Serena said with a frown.

"A supressed memory?" Yuya guessed.

"I don't think so. According to the result, there are traces of my memories being erased on purpose. Most likely it was the Academia, the Professor's doing." Serena explained while holding her head.

"Then…the Professor doesn't want you to remember this boy? What is this boy to you that the Professor wanted to erase him from your memory?"

"Beats me. But, whenever I remember him, I feel happy and comfortable…It's fun being with him." Serena placed her hand on her chest as she smiled while remembering the little bit memories she has of the boy.

"This boy was the one who gave me Smile Universe. We exchanged cards and made a promise." Serena revealed further.

"If you say it like that, whoever this boy is, he must mean a lot for you Serena." Yuya felt happy for the girl for some reason. The thought of the Professor erased memories of someone precious to Serena furthered soured Yuya's opinion of the Academia leader.

"For the Professor to erase memories that involves you and that boy, I can only think that he most likely sees him as a threat." Kachidoki said suddenly.

"Why do you think that's the case?" Asked Serena with eyes expecting for the answer.

"You said that from the memories that you regained about this boy, you're always having fun with him, right?" Kachidoki confirmed Serena's story again, which Serena replied with a nod. "In Ryozanpaku, we are taught to never think of Dueling as fun. We only being taught to win at any cost. Dueling for fun is only for the weak."

Kachidoki bitterly remembered his teacher's heartless words and the training he endured. He definitely won't let that chaining him again. Kachidoki pushed it aside and continued. "My point is, since Academia taught its students to become Duel Soldiers, both of you having fun Dueling like that may be seen as a weakness, unbefitting for a Duel Soldier to the Professor. The bonds you two shared may be seen as a hindrance to become Duel Soldiers."

Yuya frowned with disagreement, so did Yuto. "If that is true, that's too cruel. Stealing children's happiness like that…"

Serena clenched her fists. "If it's the Professor, I have no doubt he is capable of doing that…"

They were interrupted when Allen called out for Kachidoki. The Train user asked Kachidoki to lend him and his friends some help with the rebuilding. Being a Duelist trained in martial arts, Kachidoki has muscles, stamina, strength, and power that help them a lot in physical activities. Kachidoki excused himself to help Allen.

"I know this sounds weird, but Yuya, you often reminds me of this boy." Serena said, surprising Yuya.

"Me?" Yuya said while pointing at himself.

Serena nodded. "Lately the way you smiled, the way you behaved, what you were saying were similar to that boy…"

"If you're speaking about that, sometimes you also remind me of Yuzu." Yuya remembered Serena's smile that overlapped with Yuzu's when he was down yesterday.

"She is with Sora and your father, right? I don't know much, but from what I heard from you, Sayaka, and Kaito, Yuzu is in safe hands. We'll meet her again soon at Fusion Dimension." Even without Yuya saying nor showing it on his face, Serena could sense Yuya's concern for the girl.

" _Not only that, you'll also finally going to meet your father again after three years."_ Yuto added.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to reunite with everyone again." Yuya was filled with hope when saying it.

"I'm taking a walk for a bit. Have a nice rest, Yuya." Serena left, waving her hand at the tomato-haired boy who waved back until she exited the shelter.

 **RUINS OF REFUGEE CAMP – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Serena looked at her bracelet. She forgot to tell Yuya that she also has her bracelet to be examined. While the researchers unable to fully find out about its power, they did find out that the bracelet has the natural energy of the moon. They still couldn't fully comprehend the bracelet's power due to short of equipment and technology. She thought about it and she just couldn't remember where or since when she had this bracelet. She was also confused why she couldn't bear to leave it behind, always wanting to wear it everywhere she goes.

" _Maybe I'll find the answer once I confront the Professor?"_ Serena wondered.

Serena closed her eyes as she walked, enjoying the breeze. It felt like she hadn't felt the breeze for years. Ever since her arrival in Xyz Dimension, the atmosphere of the city was hardly comforting with the wind always filled with tension. But now, since yesterday after the Academia gave up the battle, the air almost instantly became refreshing. The city was still far to be called beautiful, but at least the atmosphere was more peaceful.

"It would have been good if this peace last forever…" Serena said it out loud without herself realizing while immersing herself in the refreshing atmosphere.

"Too bad. Nothing lasts forever."

Serena shivered down her spine when she sensed a strong bloodthirst directed towards her. As if following the bloodthirst, the air instantly became freezing cold. Serena slowly turned behind her, facing the owner of the voice similar to her friend but different. While her friend's voice was cheerful and kind, this voice was cold and arrogant. Serena furrowed her brows when she finally faced the person. That person with sadistic grin, sharp eyes, wearing purple outfit and was standing at one of the ruined buildings…

"You!" Serena yelled.

"Isn't it rude to call me 'you'? I have a proper name, Yuri, so call me that, Serena." Yuri replied to Serena's reaction, jumping down from the building.

"Why are you here?!" Serena questioned while preparing to fight, putting her Duel Disk on.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to take you back to Academia of course! The Professor's order is absolute." Yuri replied calmly while approaching Serena step by step.

"You're…alone?" Serena looked around Yuri but didn't find nor sense any other presence other than Yuri.

"Yes. I came alone. Working in group doesn't suit me." Yuri answered honestly.

"You came here alone even after we have forced back Edo and his entire army yesterday? Either you are suicidal or overly confident with your skill." Serena said with witty tone.

"Indeed. The Professor was not pleased upon hearing that the entire army stationed in Xyz Dimension were forced to retreat. Their skills are nothing compared to mine, but to force them retreating, I'll say that was quite achievement." Yuri stopped when the distance between him and Serena was already close enough.

Yuri activated his Duel Disk. "We didn't get to finish our Duel in Synchro Dimension. Let's finish what we started now, shall we?"

"As you wish!" Serena also activated her Duel Disk and the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll start first. From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Sundew Kingii (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)." Yuri summoned a frilled-neck lizard-like Monster.

"When Sundew Kingii is summoned during my Main Phase, I can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using this card on the Field and Monster from my hand, Field, or Monsters with Predator Counter as Materials." Yuri fused Sundew Kingii with Evil Thorn in his hand.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuri Fusion summoned his rafflesia-like Monster.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn. Now, come at me with everything you got. I hope you can provide more challenge than Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu did." Yuri motioned his left hand to Serena and then back to him, daring the indigo haired girl.

Serena glared at her violet haired opponent. "I'll make you eat those words! My Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand!"

Serena began her chant as her Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

"I activate Magic Card: Moonlight Perfume! This card allows me to Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard! I choose Moonlight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Serena summoned back her humanoid blue cat Monster.

"I activate Blue Cat's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of a Moonlight Monster that I control until the end of this Turn! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena increased Cat Dancer's ATK from 2400 to 4800.

"I activate Cat Dancer's Effect! By Releasing a Moonlight Monster, it can attack each Monster that my opponent controls twice each this Turn! Go! Cat Dancer! Attack Chimerafflesia!" Serena declared her attack without hesitation.

"Aren't you too straightforward?" Yuri sighed at Serena's move. "I activate Trap Card: Predator Germination! When a DARK-Type Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, my Monster cannot be destroyed by that Battle and your Monster is destroyed!"

Vines appeared from Yuri's now opened Trap Card, lunging at Cat Dancer who stopped its attack as the vines came at it.

"I activate Moonlight Green Mantis' (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) Effect in my hand! When a Moonlight Monster that I control is targeted by a card Effect, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and directed that Effect towards it instead!" Serena summoned a humanoid female mantis-like Monster in black suit from her hand.

Moonlight Green Mantis landed right in front of Cat Dancer with its arms opened, accepting the attack while protecting Cat Dancer. With the Effect's target changed, Cat Dancer's attack was allowed to continue.

"I activate my other Trap Card: Predator Fragrance. When I control a DARK-Type Monster on my Field, I can negate an Effect of a Monster that my opponent controls. I negate Cat Dancer's Effect that can attack twice!" Yuri saved himself from what would have been a One-Turn-Kill by only giving Cat Dancer to attack once.

Cat Dancer kicked the huge Predator Plants Fusion Monster. Due to Predator Germination's Effect, Chimerafflesia was't destroyed by the attack.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 1700**

"You have changed your tactic a bit. For able to inflict this much damage on your first Turn, I gave you my praise." Yuri playfully clapped his hands for Serena, which the girl ignored.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Serena ended her Turn. At this moment, Cat Dancer's ATK returned to 2400. "Now, come at me!"

"My Turn. Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Chimerafflesia! Support Thorn!" Yuri declared Battle Phase, his Fusion Monster sent its fanged vines at Cat Dancer.

"I activate Chimerafflesia's Effect! I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and it gain that attack!" Yuri halve Cat Dancer's ATK to 1200 and then added that half to Chimerafflesia, making its ATK 3700.

Serena jumped to her left side, picking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

"Not on my watch!" However, Yuri also did the same, jumping to one of the floating boards and picked one himself. "Action Magic: No Action! I negate an activation of Action Card!"

Serena's Evasion was destroyed due to the Effect. Before she could make another jump for Action Card, Chimerafflesia's vines already caught Cat Dancer, hungrily consumed the Moonlight Fusion Monster, destroying it. Serena paled at seeing her ace Monster got eaten by the Predator Plants Monster. She wanted to puke after seeing that. She determined to destroy this Monster so her other Monsters won't share the same fate.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 1500**

"I activate Trap Card: Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a Moonlight Fusion Monster that I controlled is destroyed, I can add 2 Moonlight Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Serena added 2 Moonlight Monsters into her hand.

"At this moment Chimerafflesia's ATK returned to normal. I end my Turn." Yuri licked his lips. "Now, what will you do? Your Monster is destroyed~"

"S-shut up! I'll beat you for sure! Don't cry when you lose–"

" _I'll beat you next time for sure! Don't cry when the time comes!"_

Yuri and Serena gasped quietly when those words left Serena's mouth. To Yuri, those words reminded him of a girl that seemed familiar yet also not at the same time. But when he tried to remember, a severe headache attacked him, as if trying to block him from remembering. Serena, on the other hand, felt the situation she was currently in was similar to one of her Duels with the mysterious boy in her memory.

" _No…it was as if that I'm Dueling the boy now…"_ Serena pondered. But she quickly shook her head. _"Right now I need to focus on winning the Duel!"_

"My Turn! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Moonlight Yellow Mole (ATK: 400 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2) from my hand!" Serena Special summoned a humanoid female mole-like Monster wearing jumpsuit from her hand.

"When a Moonlight Monster is Special Summoned while I control no other Monster, I can add a Moonlight Monster with 1 Level higher from my Deck. I add Moonlight Red Deer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3 / PS: 10) and Set it in my left Pendulum Zone!" Serena set the humanoid female deer-like Monster wearing a red colored jumpsuit in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Moonlight Red Deer's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated! Come back, Cat Dancer!" Serena revived her ace Monster, silently apologizing for letting it being eaten.

"You revived your Monster, but its Effect is negated so you can't attack me twice. And from what I see, I don't think you have a card that can boost its ATK." Yuri guessed correctly.

"I'm not done yet! Yellow Mole can be used as Fusion Material when I control a Moonlight Fusion Monster! I Fuse Yellow Mole and Cat Dancer!" Serena Fused her two Monsters while beginning her chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Mole that lives in the underground! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Serena summoned her second Fusion Monster.

"Battle! I attack Chimerafflesia with Panther Dancer! Panther Dancer can attack all of my opponent's Monsters twice each this Turn!" Serena pointed at Chimerafflesia again.

"I activate Evil Thorn's Effect in the Graveyard. By sending a Predator Plants Monster from my hand to Graveyard, I can Special Summon Evil Thorn from my Graveyard in Defense Position and my opponent cannot attack any other Monster other than Evil Thorn!" Yuri revived Evil Thorn from his Graveyard.

Panther Dancer's attack changed its direction from Chimerafflesia to solely on Evil Thorn, destroying it. Since Yuri summoned it in Defense Position, Yuri didn't receive damage from the attack. Yuri sighed at Serena's obvious, easily guessed move.

" _Festy, impatient, and focusing too much on power. Even if she has changed her strategy a bit and add new card…she hasn't changed since she was little… Huh?"_ Yuri blinked when the thought crossed him.

" _Since she was little? Wait, where did that came from? Why do I talk as if I have known her since we were little?"_ Yuri covered his face in confusion.

Serena, however, then smiled smugly at Yuri. "I activated Moonlight Yellow Mole's Effect! When Yellow Mole is used as a Fusion Material and that Moonlight Fusion Monster destroyed a Defense Position Monster, I can inflict its ATK as Battle Damage instead!"

The spirit of Yellow Mole appeared and then became a yellow energy that entered Panther Dancer. The Moonlight Fusion Monster then unleashed a red blast at Yuri, inflicting Red Deer's ATK as damage. Yuri flinched at the shockwave, nearly kneeling from it. He didn't expect that.

 **YURI LP: 1700 = 900**

"Don't take me as the same girl as before. I have prepared myself in case this happened. You often playing mind games to lure me into a false sense of security to beat me. Sorry to say but that's not going to work on me anymore." Serena sarcastically warned her violet haired opponent. _"Really. He typically likes taunting anyone he's speaking to, often playing mind games to lure his opponents into a false sense of security or aims to threaten his opponent with the vicious effect. He hasn't changed a bit there…"_

Serena halted her Turn when the thought crossed her. _"What? Again…why do I feel this wasn't the first time we Duel? Because we Dueled back at Synchro Dimension? No, it feels like I've Dueled him many times even long before…"_

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Serena finished her Turn while berating herself. _"Focus. Focus. I can think about that later. If I lose this Duel I'll be imprisoned again in Academia and who knows what the Professor will do to me."_

"I take it back. You have grown a lot. You are certainly more entertaining than Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu. They couldn't damage me this much." Yuri genuinely praised the indigo haired girl.

"I have to be more serious now. My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5)." Yuri Normal summoned a mixed of drosophyllum plant and hydra Monster to his Field.

"I activate Drosophyllum Hydra's Effect. I banish a Predator Plants Monster in my Grveyard and then decrease a Monster's ATK on the Field by 500." Yuri banished Sundew Kingii and decreased Panther Dancer's ATK to 2300.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Panther Dancer with Chimerafflesia!" Yuri declared Battle Phase before jumping to the flying boards. Serena, knowing he was planning to use Action Cards to inflict more damage, also look for one as well.

"Action Magic: Flame Chain! I decrease Chimerafflesia's ATK by 400!" Serena decreased the Predator Plants Monster's ATK to 2100.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! Chimerafflesia's ATK is increased by 1000!" Yuri increased Chimerafflesia's ATK again to 3100. "Too bad, but the Action Card I got has superior Effect."

Just like it did to Cat Dancer, Chimerafflesia destroyed Panther Dancer by consuming it with the monster mouth on its vines. Serena was hit by the vine in the process, causing her to stumble on the ground.

 **SERENA LP: 1500 = 700**

Serena raised her hand to her empty Pendulum Zone. "When I received more than 500 damage, I can add Moonlight Magenta Leopard (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) to my Pendulum Zone!" Serena added a magenta-colored humanoid female leopard-like Monster into her empty Pendulum Zone.

"So you're planning to Pendulum Summon on your next Turn? That looks fun. I'm looking forward to see your Pendulum Summoning. I end my Turn." Yuri ended his Turn with expectation, eyes demanding Serena to show him her next move quickly. Chimerafflesia's ATK also returned to normal.

" _He hasn't even Summoned his ace Monster yet and I already got this cornered. If he Summon Starve Venom I'll be in more disadvantage than I already have, so I have to deplete all of his LP in this Turn! He may still have a Monster Effect that can either negate my attack or reduce ATK. Even if I summon Leo Dancer I don't think it'll be enough…"_ Serena started her Turn, drawing a card. She looked at the card she just drew and has a difficult expression.

" _I'll try to bet it on this!"_ Serena raised her right hand at her Pendulum Scale. "Using the Set Scale 1 Moonlight Magenta Leopard and Scale 10 Moonlight Red Deer, I Pendulum Summon!"

Three Monsters appeared on Serena's Field: Moonlight Cyan Hamster (ATK: 100 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2), Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5), and Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1).

"I activate Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Wolf's Effects! When these cards are Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion cards from my Deck to my hand!" Serena added 2 Fusion cards from her Deck to her hand.

" _Fusion. She's going to Fusion Summon again."_ Yuri thought.

"I activate Moonlight Cyan Hamster's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can switch this card with a Moonlight Monster in my Graveyard! I choose Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena switched Cyan Hamster with Panther Dancer.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Panther Dancer, Wolf, and Tiger! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Serena summoned her second strongest Monster.

" _An ATK of 3500… If that ATK connects, I'm finished for sure. But I already have that covered"_ Yuri thought while glancing at a card in his hand.

"If you're thinking that I'll use Leo Dancer to attack, then you are mistaken." Serena told Yuri as if reading his mind, confusing Yuri.

"I activate Cyan Hamster's Effect. By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Moonlight Monster fromy Graveyard. I choose Cat Dancer!" Serena brought back Cat Dancer.

"There's still more! I activate Magenta Leopard's Pendulum Effect. By sending 1 Fusion Card from my hand to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Moonlight Fusion Monster in my Graveyard. Come back to me, Panther Dancer!" Serena revived Panther Dancer.

Yuri whistled. "You brought back all of your Fusion Monsters! That's amazing. So it will be an all out attack using those Monsters?" Yuri guessed as he looked at the three Fusion Monsters on Serena's Field.

Serena smirked. Looks like she was right to think that Dennis hasn't told him about her new strongest Monster. "I Release Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, and Leo Dancer!"

"What?!" For the first time in their Duel Yuri's face showed surprise.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with new power! Contact Fusion! Come forth! The noble beast that dances atop the moonlight sky! Moonlight Liger Dancer (ATK: 3700 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12)!" Serena summoned her strongest Monster.

"A Contact Fusion…!" Yuri uttered in pure shock.

"Battle! I attack Chimerafflesia with Liger Dancer! Moon Quartet!"

Moonlight Liger Dancer lunged at Chimerafflesia, raising both its claws and sword that were covered by indigo colored energies.

"At this moment, I activate Liger Dancer's Effect! During Battle Phase, its ATK will increase equal to my opponent's LP!" Serena revealed its attack while pointing at the dumbstruck Dennis. Moonlight Liger Dancer's ATK increased from 3700 to 4600.

"Now you're finished!" Serena exclaimed as Liger Dancer finally destroyed Chimerafflesia, avenging Cat Dancer and Panther Dancer who got eaten by it in the previous Turn.

Serena was expecting to see Yuri lyng on the ground behind the thick smoke from the explosion of Chimerafflesia's destruction. However, to her disbelieve, Yuri was still standing and his LP was still intact.

"What?! How?!" Serena uttered in shock. She then saw there was a face-up card beside Yuri. It was an Action Card, Curtain Shield. The card reduces Battle Damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase. Serena clicked her tongue. So he still has the chance to grab an Action Card.

"I end my Turn…" Serena reluctantly ended her Turn. _"No. Stay calm. With Liger Dancer on my side, even if he Summon his dragon, it's still weaker than Liger Dancer."_

Yuri was silent all of a sudden and it continued for a few long seconds before he chuckled and then unexpectedly started to laugh. When he looked at Serena, his eyes slit like a serpent, sending shiver down to her spine.

"Hahaha! Now this is really interesting! It's been a long time since I've had a fun hunting game like this! You're really on a whole different level from them, Serena! I'm definitely enjoying every second of this!" Yuri licked his lips as his bloodthirst increased.

"When Chimerafflesia was destroyed, I can add a Fusion card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added Fusion Magic Card to his hand.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuri started his Draw Phase. Looking at the card, Yuri was sure that his victory is certain.

"Be prepared, Serena."

 **SHELTER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuya's eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat on his bed. He was sweating bullets and breathing hard, clenching on his chest as a dreadful feeling attacked him in his sleep that it woke him up. Yuya noticed a light coming from his Deck. As he has expected, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were shining again. At the same time, on the other parts of the shelter, Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was also shining.

The feeling of sinister pitch black darkness started to entangle them appeared again. Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo's hands trembled as the feelings became stronger. Something screaming at them that they need to move or else something bad will happen. And the realization hit them. If their dragons shining while they were having these dreadful feelings…

That means Yuri was in this dimension! And they knew who his target is.

"Serena…!"

 **RUINS OF REFUGEE CAMP – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

"I Summon Predator Plants Teraplant (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)." Yuri summoned a huge carnivorous plant-like Monster that seemed to be a mix of various plant types.

"When this card is face-up on the Field, it can be treated as an Effect Monster with its Effect is I can Special Summon 1 INSECT-Type Monster or PLANT-Type Monster from my hand or Graveyard. I choose to bring back Chimerafflesia from my Graveyard." Yuri revived Chimerafflesia.

"And now, I activate Magic Card: Fusion. Fuse Teraplant and Chimerafflesia! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri finally summoned his ace Monster.

"It's already too late to summon you dragon now! With that ATK you can't defeat Liger Dancer!" Serena told Yuri who still retained his smile.

"I wonder about that." Yuri replied, confusing the girl. "It seems you didn't pay attention to my Duel against Yugo in Synchro Dimension."

"What?"

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned by only using the Monsters on my Field as Materials, this card will gain ATK equal to the total of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent currently controls!" Yuri added Liger Dancer's 3700 ATK to Starve Venom, increasing its ATK to 6500.

"An ATK of 6500?!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm just getting started! I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! I can negate the Effects of my opponent's Monster and steal it!" Yuri pointed at Liger Dancer. Starve Venom sent its fanged tentacle at Liger Dancer, biting it and gained its Effects.

"My Liger Dancer's Effects?!"

"Yes. Now let's begin. Battle! I attack Liger Dancer with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared attack, prompting Starve Venom to unleash its green blast from the roots that were formed by its side. With the Effect it has stolen, its ATK increased to 7200.

Serena jumped to a flying board, grabbing an Action Card. "Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!"

"I activate Predator Fragrance's Effect! When this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it to negate an activation of a card Effect!" Yuri negated Great Escape's activation, allowing the Battle Phase to continue.

Serena quickly grabbed onto the flying board to swing herself to another flying board with Action Card lying on it. "Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Liger Dancer's ATK!" Serena increased Liger Dancer's ATK to 7400.

Yuri quickly jumped for an Action Card. "Action Magic: Over Sword! I increase Starve Venom's ATK by 500!" Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK again to 7700.

Serena looked at the cards in her hand. The card was no help. She looked for Action Card around and found it to be between Starve Venom and Liger Dancer. She could reach it with Liger Dancer's help, but there was a risk that she'll got injured in the process. But right now she didn't really have a choice. Steeling her resolve, Serena jumped at Liger Dancer who caught her and then brought her to where the Action Card was even when Starve Venom's attack was closing in.

Starve Venom's attack exploded, covering Serena and Liger Dancer's forms with thick smoke. Yuri once again was shocked by Serena's move. He didn't know whether he should praise her bravery or criticize her recklessness. Going for an Action Card right between the two Monsters was the same as a suicide. Even if Serena managed to activate the Action Card on time, she'll get injured from the shockwave.

The smoke dissipated, revealing Serena being held by Liger Dancer. Serena's right hand was on her Duel Disk, activating the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Selection of Miracle. I choose the Effect that make Liger Dancer cannot be destroyed by Battle…" Serena said weakly. Her face was covered with dirt and there were bruises on her body.

 **SERENA LP: 700 = 400**

"You're no average girl. Just how far your tenacity is?" Yuri asked. Despite his cold smile, inside he was astonished by Serena's strong will. She was unlike other opponent he had fought.

Serena relied on Liger Dancer to stand up, holding onto its hand until she got the hang of her pain.

"Giving up is not my forte." Serena simply answered.

Yuri's smile widened. "Then do show me your next move. I end my Turn." Yuri concluded. Starve Venom's ATK returned to its original ATK.

"My Turn! Draw!" Serena drew Smile Universe. She could do the same tactic like when she defeated Dennis, but she needed Pixie Dusk for that. She looked at another card in her hand, Moonlight Bull (ATK: 700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5). She could use its Effect to draw another card.

" _I'm betting everything on this one Draw…!"_ Serena decided.

"From my hand, I Summon Moonlight Bull!" Serena summoned a small female humanoid bull-like Monster to her Field. "I activate Moonlight Bull's Effect! I Release it to Draw a card!"

Serena drew a card again. She didn't look at it immediately. She admitted that she was nervous because if the card she drew wasn't wht she wanted it to be, her life may end here.

" _It's here!"_ Serena smiled. Her worry was lifted completely when she looked at the card. Pixie Dusk.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Smile Universe!" Serena activated the card. Smile icons in star, flower, and round shapes appeared. However, it formed into a pillar and then changed their surrounding into a space filled with galaxies and planets attached with smile icons.

Yuri almost dropped the card in his hand the moment he saw Smile Universe. He didn't remember ever had nor seen the card, but for some reason he knew very well of that card. He felt he had used that card before. Strange, why would he knew of that card and felt he had used it before while he didn't have any recollection of the card. He would remember if he ever used such a card.

"With this card, I can Summon as many face-up Special Monsters from my Extra Deck and Graveyard as Normal Monster with their Effects negated!" Serena summoned back Moonlight Green Mantis, Yellow Mole, and all of her Fusion Monsters used as Materials for Liger Dancer from her Graveyard.

"When this card is activated, my opponent will gain LP equal to the combined ATK of the Monsters summoned through the Effect of this card!" Serena increased Yuri's LP, which momentarily surprised Yuri until he realized what Serena was planning.

 **YURI LP: 900 = 10700**

"The more LP I gained, the stronger your Liger Dancer will become when it attacks." Yuri correctly guessed Serena's plan. "But both of us cannot Summon any Monster nor attack because of that too, so how are you planning to defeat my Starve Venom when you cannot attack?"

Serena showed the Pixie Dusk in her hand. "With this. I activated Continuous Magic Card: Pixie Dusk! Once per Turn I can negate a card Effect that affecting me and my Monsters!"

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"With this my Liger Dancer can attack your dragon! Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Liger Dancer! Moon Quartet!" Serena attack the poisonous Fusion dragon again. Due to Liger's Effect, its ATK increased to 14400.

Liger Dancer lunged at the dragon. It gracefully moved its body as if it were dancing while swinging its swords at the dragon who blocked it with its hands and tails. However, the second Liger Dancer's swords connected with Starve Venom, Serena's bracelet suddenly was shining brightly, enveloping the entire Field into a bright bluish light. It was just like back then during their Duel in Synchro Dimension. As the light continue to get brighter, Yuri and Serena fell on their knees while holding their heads and groaning in pain due to a severe headache that attacked them again.

" _This again! Why at a time like this?!"_ Serena thought as flashes of images were appearing in her mind again.

However, she then realized that these images weren't the same images she saw in Synchro Dimension. The one who conversed with her wasn't the grey haired young man and she didn't look older, instead she was seeing the young boy in her recent dreams and visions and she was her 11 years old self.

She was walking in the hallway of Academia when she saw the Professor inside a room. He was talking with a boy around her age. It was the boy she saw in her recent dreams. She took a closer peek from the opened door, but she tripped, causing her to fall flat on her face, making her presence known.

" _So it's you, Serena. Is something the matter?"_ The Professor asked as he helped her stand.

" _N-no. I just happened to pass by."_ She said while rubbing her reddened nose. She glanced at the boy who was standing behind the Professor. Noticing who she was trying to look at, the Professor stepped aside so Serena could see the boy.

" _Serena, this boy is Yuri. He will be admitted into the Elite class. This boy has a lot of potential like you do."_ The Professor introduced the boy.

" _Nice to meet you Serena."_ Yuri smiled at her. A childish innocent smile, so different from the Yuri she knew now.

Serena's eyes widened and she gasped as the flashbacks started to get distorted. But she no longer cared about that. She was stunned by revelation that the boy was none other than the one she was fighting right at this moment.

"No way…" Serena muttered in disbelieve. _"That boy is this guy?! How is it possible?! He is just...he is just too different now! Did the Professor behind this too?!"_

Meanwhile, Yuri was having the same flashback, but unlike Serena, he couldn't see the girl's face or hearing her name. Her face was still obscured and any mention of her name was muted. The flashback then became distorted, being replaced with new scenery. He was at a destroyed city, in much worse condition than Heartland. There was a young woman standing with four cards above her. And then there was this light coming from her that sent pain throughout his body as if he was being ripped apart.

" _Unforgivable! I won't forgive you! How dare you to us who became one…!"_

Yuri snapped his eyes open and bit his own lip to make his mind focused on the Duel. A black aura started to appear from Yuri's entire body. Yuri's eyes glowed pinkish purple as a black silhouette of a dragon briefly covering his form. Enduring the headache, Yuri pressed a Monster card on his Duel Disk screen.

"I activate Teraplant's Effect in the Graveyard! I can decrease the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls equal to the total ATKs of Predator Plants Monster in my Graveyard!" Yuri decreased Liger Dancer's ATK to 9600.

"W-what?!" Serena exclaimed between her headaches.

Liger Dancer's swords penetrated Starve Venom's cracking hard skin and finally destroyed the dragon. But due to Smile Universe's Effect, Yuri still has LP remained now. And not only that, Starve Venom's final Effect was… Her plan has backfired now.

 **YURI LP: 10700 = 3900**

"When Starve Venom is destroyed, I can destroy all Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK! This is the end!"

Yuya arrived just as purple swamp appeared on Yuri's Field. Purplish water came out from the swamp like a pole lunging at Liger Dancer. Yuya watched in horror as Serena was kneeling helplessly, unable to do anything to stop it.

"Serena!" Yuya called out in panic. It was already too late for him to intrude the Duel.

The Moonlight Monster tried to block it with its swords, but the moment they hit, Liger Dancer was engulfed in an explosion. The shockwave was so great that Serena was blown several feet away as she screamed.

 **SERENA LP: 400 = 0**

Yuri's eyes returned to normal and the black aura disappeared from his body. He walked to the injured Serena who couldn't move despite her best efforts, Duel Disk ready to send himself and her back to Academia.

"It's time for us to go back." Yuri said with his usual smile. Just when he was about to press the transport button…

"I won't let you!"

Yuya took Yuri by surprise by suddenly jumping at him and grabbing him by his arm that was wearing the Duel Disk. The two boys with the same face was struggling fiercely, Yuri tried to push Yuya away from him while Yuya tried to keep the Duel Disk on hold until they were away from Serena. In their struggle, Yuya noticed a familiar emblem on the Duel Disk screen.

" _Force Return Program?"_

" _It's a program that forcefully transport us back to Academia whether we like it or not. If we want to use that program, we just need to press this button."_

"That's it!" Yuya remembered. It's the button to activate the Force Return Program. Yuya tightened his grip on Yuri's left arm as his finger reached for the button.

"You're in the way! Let go!" Yuri told Yuya with annoyed tone and punched his face to push him away, but Yuya still won't budge.

Yuya briefly glanced at Serena who was starting able to move her body. He gave her an apologetic smile before looking sharply at Yuri.

"I won't let you take any of my friends!"

Those were Yuya's last words before he pressed the button. Yuya kept his hold on Yuri as light came from the Duel Disk's screen. Serena helplessly tried to reach for Yuya to help him, but her body won't allow it. She could only sat still and watched Yuya and Yuri turned into particles of data and vanished into thin air.

"YUYA!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Parasitic Poison Dragon –** To save Serena, Yuya transferred himself to Academia with Yuri's Duel Disk's force return program. Seeing the opportunity, Yuya and Yuto rescued Ruri and Rin with Kachidoki's help, who also transferred himself back there. When they intend to return to Heartland, Yuri block their path and Duel Yuya with a new Parasite Deck.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARDS MEMO:**

 _ **MOONLIGHT GREEN MANTIS**_ **:** (DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4). When a Moonlight Monster that you control is targeted by a card Effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and directed that Effect towards it instead.

 _ **PREDATOR FRAGRANCE**_ **:** When you control a DARK-Type Monster on your Field, you can negate an Effect of a Monster that your opponent controls. When this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it to negate an activation of a card Effect.

 _ **MOONLIGHT YELLOW MOLE**_ **:** (LIGHT / EFFECT / BEAST-WARRIOR/ ATK: 400 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2). When you control no Monster, you can Special Summon this card. You can perform Fusion Summon using this card and a Moonlight Fusion Monster you control as Materials. When Yellow Mole is used as a Fusion Material and that Moonlight Fusion Monster destroyed a Defense Position Monster, you can inflict Yellow Mole's ATK as Battle Damage instead.

 _ **MOONLIGHT RED DEER:**_ (LIGHT / PENDULUM / EFFECT / BEAST-WARRIOR / ATK: 800 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3 / PS: 10). **Pendulum Effect** : Once per Turn you can Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from your Graveyard with its Effect negated.

 _ **MOONLIGHT MAGENTA LEOPARD:**_ (LIGHT / PENDULUM / BEAST-WARRIOR / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 1). **Monster Effect** : When you receive more than 500 damage, you can add this card into your Pendulum Zone from your hand. **Pendulum Effect** : You can Special Summon a Moonlight Fusion Monster in your Graveyard by sending 1 Fusion Card to the Graveyard.

 _ **MOONLIGHT CYAN HAMSTER:**_ (DARK / EFFECT / BEAST-WARRIOR / ATK: 100 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2). When this card is Special Summoned, it can be switched with a Moonlight Monster in your Graveyard.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS TERAPLANT**_ **:** (DARK/ PLANT/ ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4). When this card is face-up on the Field, it can be treated as an Effect Monster with its Effect is you can Special Summon 1 INSECT-Type Monster or PLANT-Type Monster from your hand or Graveyard. When this card is in the Graveyard, you can decrease the ATK of a Monster your opponent controls equal to the total ATKs of Predator Plants Monsters in your Graveyard.

 **Some OCG/Anime Effects are changed for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

 **Somehow I was able to update today. But just in case, I won't make any promises for the next chapter. Still gathering more money to buy new battery.**

 **Surprise~? The next chapter is finally the beginning of Fusion Dimension Arc! Don't expect it to be the same with the anime. And we think we'll reveal about this now, regarding the previous poll about whether the girls will be brainwashed or not, based on the result, we've decided only one girl will be brainwashed by the Doctor. We won't reveal who the girl is even if you ask. But you'll know soon enough. And another thing, Yuri IS NOT AND WON'T BE BRAINWASHED BY THE PARASITE.**

 **And the identity of the traitor from the Resistance will also be revealed soon. But like above, we won't tell you who it is even if you asked. Expect more Ruri and Rin from the next chapter onwards.**

 **Please review~ :D**


	24. Parasitic Poison Dragon

**Big thank you to** _ **Ryujomaru15, DKILAM, CityLover96, Demon Lord Luciela, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, dvdryms, Cow fan, Big duels, Leafeon12, StrikeDragoon, Infinite neos, SSJGamerYT, KristalSkarlet, Guest**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter**

* * *

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Particles of data appeared out of thin air at Academia hallway. The particles slowly and eventually formed into figures of two people, Yuya and Yuri. The two boys with identical faces materialized at the hallway, landing on the floor with a thud. The moment they arrived, both boys didn't waste any time to prepare themselves. Both took several steps back from each other with their Duel Disks ready.

"Hm? You're… Ah! You must be this 'Yuya-kun' that Dennis mentioned once. And the guy who is said immune to be carded." Yuri finally recognized Yuya now that he was facing him properly.

"I failed to capture Serena because of your interference, but the Professor has had also ordered for your capture, so you will do. Especially, we are in Academia now, there's no way for you to escape…" Yuri let out a menacing grin.

" _He is right… It will be difficult for us to get out of now that we are inside the enemy's stronghold."_ Yuto begrudgingly acknowledged the truth in Yuri's words.

" _I know. Sorry Yuto, for doing something so reckless."_ Yuya inwardly apologized to his Xyz look-alike.

" _No, you don't have to. I would've done the same thing if I were you."_ Yuto replied.

"You will pay for interfering with my mission." Yuri licked his lips, preparing to Duel.

However, before either of them could activate their Duel Disk, Yuri was thrown away by a surprise attack from his left side. A kick hit his shoulder, sending him to the wall behind him. While he was trained to endure attacks and as the result has a tolerance for pain, this kick will take him a while. It was so strong and he could feel it almost crack his bones.

"Kachidoki!" Yuya called out at Yuri's attacker.

Kachidoki didn't respond and instead took Yuya by his wrist and dragging him, running away as fast as they could, leaving Yuri alone trying to recover from the kick. Yuri pressed his Duel Disks screen. There was no way he is going to let the two of them go; Yuya for interfering with his mission and a target, Kachidoki for kicking him.

"Professor, it's me. There are two intruders here, please set the alarm."

It only took a few seconds for the alarm to be ringed after Yuri's report. Hearing the alarm, Kachidoki and Yuya fastened their pace. Along the way, they bumped into several Duelists, but Kachidoki swiftly and effortlessly knocked them out. Normally, being Duelists, they were supposed to accept the Duels, but considering they were in the enemy's stronghold and there were only the two of them, continuously accepting Duels against every single Academia Duelists they ran into would be the same as asking death certificate.

After a few minutes running while evading from making contact with anyone as the alarm has been ringed, Kachidoki and Yuya finally exited the building. Still, there were two problems: First, when they attempted to return using Kachidoki's Duel Disk, they found out that the Academia has jammed the connection to prevent them returning to Xyz Dimension. Second, Academia was located in an island and the only way for them to escape is by using boats, which is not available at the moment form what they see at the harbour.

"This is bad. What should we do?" Yuya has no idea what to do next.

"We can't hide here either. And who knows how many surveillance cameras they set throughout this academy. They might already find out where we are now." Kachidoki tried his best to think for a way out.

And that was when Kachidoki's memories being jogged. They couldn't go back using Duel Disks, but it's possible to go back using the transport device in one of the labs. When Dennis invited him to Academia and showed him around, one of the rooms he showed was a lab where the dimension transport device were made and operated. He also went to Heartland together with Dennis and the sisters from here through the device If they could reach that room, they could that machine to transport them back to Heartland. It will be difficult, but it was their only choice.

While they were thinking, Yuya noticed two towers at the west and the east.

"What are those towers? Don't tell me they also observing from those towers." Asked Yuya, pointing at the two towers.

"I heard from Dennis that in those towers there are enemies imprisoned there. They were captured under the Professor's order." Kachidoki answered.

Yuya and Yuto looked at each other. The only people they knew being ordered to be captured under the Professor's direct order were…

"Ruri and Rin must be being imprisoned there." Yuya concluded.

" _This maybe the perfect time to free them. We have the opportunity."_ Yuto said what he and Yuya were thinking.

"Kachidoki, the ones imprisoned in those towers are Kurosaki's little sister and Yugo's childhood friend. Let's free them!" Yuya told Kachidoki.

"What? Now?" Kachidoki looked at Yuya in disbelieve.

"This is maybe our only chance! What if we return and then the next time we infiltrate this place the Professor relocating them?" Yuya said in attempt to convince the Martial Arts Duelists.

Kachidoki contemplated on Yuya's request. The possibility of the hostages being relocated was very likely to happen. But there were also risks increasing their numbers to escape from here. Though, seeing Yuya's determined face, Kachidoki has a strong feeling that once Yuya made that face, he won't budge an inch. Worse, if he refuses, Yuya may try to rescue them himself.

Sighing, Kachidoki took out a small binocular to see the towers. From what he could see, there were no guards. Most likely because the Duelists in charge of guarding the towers were called for the strategy meeting held by Leo after their loss in Xyz Dimension that he overheard from students passed by when he and Yuya were hiding. If the guards were called for the meeting, they must be strong Duelists.

" _Indeed. This is maybe our only chance to rescue them."_ Kachidoki thought. He turned to Yuya who has been waiting for his answer. "Very well. Let's rescue them. But first, we need a little bit distraction."

Kachidoki took out a grenade. Yuya's eyes widened seeing the item. He had heard that Kachidoki and Kaito used some explosives to make distractions so they could rescue him without needing to Duel that much. Still, to think that Kachidoki was still carrying one…

"Umm…you're not going to use that on the Academia Duelists, right?" Yuya asked with worry.

"Of course not. I'm just going to use this so most of them will gather in one place while we rescue them. We are in the middle of war after all, these things sometimes are necessary. Fighting head on sometimes is not the best option." Kachidoki explained his reason.

Overly confident Duelists would've think his strategy seemed cowardly as he chose to run away instead of fighting fair and square, but Kachidoki has grown wise enough to know that in true war there was nothing fair. Furthermore, if he must choose, he would choose his comrades' lives and safety over his pride as a Duelist.

"After I throw this to over there," Kachidoki pointed at the harbour. "We'll go to the towers. I'll go to Eastern Tower while you go to Western Tower. We'll also cover ourselves with smokes from the grenades we threw. How is that sound?"

Yuya and Yuto nodded their head, agreeing with the plan. Kachidoki handed Yuya the last two grenades he carried with him, which made Yuya's face turned blue. Even if he wasn't going to use it on a person, he still has reservation using it.

Kachidoki and Yuya sneaked towards the harbour, hiding themselves from one cargo to another. Thankfully at the moment, no one was in the harbour. Nodding at each other that telling they were ready, Kachidoki threw the grenade.

 **WESTERN TOWER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Ruri was looking at her Deck for who knows how many times she has done it. She has lost count how many days since she got imprisoned. Her estimation was around a month maybe even more. But it felt like years she has been imprisoned in this tower. And ever since her first day, she was being left alone without anyone to talk to. The guards only left foods for her to eat and nothing more. Though it wasn't like she wanted to talk with them anyway.

"Brother… Sayaka… Yuto… Everyone I hope all of you are safe." Ruri murmured while burying her face into her arms on the table. She missed her family and her friends so much. She really wanted to see them. She wanted to go back to their peaceful times; Dueling at the school, watching movies together, going on dates…

"I want…to go to amusement park…" Ruri said to herself. She reminisced the time when she said this.

At that time, before her capture, she was remembering her times before Academia invaded. She said out loud that she wanted to go to the amusement park. To her embarrassment, Yuto, who was looking for her, overheard it.

" _Y-Yuto!"_ Ruri was surprised when she noticed Yuto behind her.

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."_ Yuto apologized.

" _No. I'm the one who is sorry, for saying such a stupid thing at time like this…"_ Ruri said with a sad look.

Seeing her saddened face, Yuto sat beside her and patted her head, giving her an assuring smile that was telling her he understand.

" _I don't think it's stupid. Thinking of the times when this city is still peaceful, it's normal. That means you miss all those times. I'm sure everyone also miss them."_ Yuto told her.

" _Remember the last time we went to Heartland Amusement Park?"_ Ruri asked, feeling comforted by Yuto's presence beside her.

" _Of course. Last time, we went there with Shun."_ Yuto said while remembering the times they spent there.

" _Sayaka, Allen, and Kaito couldn't come because they have extra class."_ Ruri added.

Yuto stood up, looking at the direction where the amusement park used to be there. _"Once we_ bring _back peace to this city, let's go to amusement park again. This time, we'll go together. It'll be fun."_

" _Yuto…"_ Ruri stared Yuto, her chest felt warm hearing his words.

" _But…"_ Yuto's cheeks became a tinge of pink while avoiding Ruri's gaze. _"Going…just the two of us…sounds fun too…"_

Ruri chuckled. He was still embarrassed about the two of them? They technically were an item already. She has long since accepted his and her own feelings so she has nothing to be embarrassed about in regard of their relationship. Her older brother though, has yet to know of this, and most likely he'll have a hard time to accept their feelings for one another. She could still remember during one of her outings with Yuto, Yuto hid himself with his jacket when he saw her older brother nearby.

Ruri smiled at the fond memory before pondering again. _"Why did they capture me instead of turning me into a card? What good will come capturing me?"_ More questions appeared in Ruri's mind.

Sounds of explosion startled the long haired girl, prompting her to stand up from the chair. She looked through the window and saw thick smoke. What happened? An accident?

She didn't get a chance to think further as she heard the door being forcefully opened. When she turned to see who came into the tower, she stilled as the face of the boy who barged in was the face that was too familiar for her and the face she has been wanting to see after long times.

"Yu…to…?" Ruri uttered, still unsure despite the familiar face. However, she was proven wrong when the boy raised his hands and shook his head.

"Sorry. I'm Yuya Sakaki. I'm Yuto and Kurosaki's comrade." Yuya introduced himself.

"Sakaki…?" Ruri found the name familiar. She couldn't remember when or where, but she had heard that name before.

"I can't explain now, but we have to get out of here, fast." Yuya told her, it was evident how much in hurry he was from the way he spoke.

Ruri looked at the hand being offered to her. She then looked at the boy, Yuya, and was surprise for a moment when she Yuto's face was superimposed with Yuya's. The way the boy was smiling and looking at her reminded her of Yuto. Strange, even though they were different people, she felt Yuto was here with her. Because they were identical? No, she somehow felt his very presence just by looking at the boy.

"Ruri?" Yuya called out, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes…!" Ruri finally took his hand and they escaped from the tower together.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Leo definitely was not pleased when he heard there were intruders in Academia. What's more, now, he could see through the monitor in front of him that the two girls, Ruri and Rin, who finally in his hands just escaped with the two intruders, Yuya Sakaki and Isao Kachidoki. He had always expected for the Lancers led by his son would come eventually, but he never thought two of them would came now of all times when he was holding a large-scale meeting with his students and men.

When Edo and his army returned to Academia holding the bad news they have completely lost due to not only Lancers, but also reinforcement from Synchro Dimension, Leo was frustrated. The completion of ARC Area Project in Xyz Dimension was near but his son and his group successfully ruined his plan. Right after hearing the report, he quickly thought of counterattack and needed to reassess his armies again. Just when they were almost ready to send a new army to Synchro Dimension, new problem was added. Now he must rearranged the Duelists to be put into the armies and which will go to which dimension. That's why he held the meeting today, calling all high level Duelists around the academy.

The positive thing he could think from this was; if he capture Yuya Sakaki, the enemies won't be able to change back the people who were carded anymore. Also, he could some research on the founder of Pendulum Summon who supposedly has life energy comparable to the life energies of the whole dimension. If he could find a way to extract his life energy other than carding him first like the others, that will lessen his problem of gathering more life energies for his plan to unite the four dimensions.

" _Not only that, I can also get rid of him at the same time. An abomination like him must be eliminated by any means."_ Leo thought. He composed himself again when someone entered his chamber.

"I heard you call for my presence, Professor." Yuri bowed politely.

"Yes. There is something that I want you to do for me." Leo stood from his throne, walking towards the boy. When he was right in front of Yuri, he took a Deck.

"This Deck is…?" Yuri looked at the Professor questioningly.

"This is a new Deck that the Doctor is developing. I want you to test this Deck. You can add your own cards if you want to." Leo ordered the boy.

"You want me to test this Deck against the intruder?" Yuri asked while looking at the cards.

"No. The intruders will be dealt by the squad I have sent. I want you to go to the Doctor's lab and test it there. You are the only one I can ask this." Leo said, holding the boy's shoulder to emphasize his trust on the boy.

Yuri stared at Leo for a moment before his cold smile formed on his face. He put the Deck inside his pocket uniform and then saluted to the Professor.

"As you command, Professor."

 **MEETING POINT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya and Ruri arrived at the meeting point where they were supposed to regroup with Kachidoki and Rin. Yuya was surprised that he and Ruri has successfully avoided being seen by the Academia Duelists who were looking for them, thanks to the grenades and instruction given by Kachidoki. As far as he knew, Kachidoki was no war expert, but he adapted pretty quickly with the environment. Maybe his experience at Ryozanpaku Duel School also becoming the factor that helped him to adapt? Whatever the reason, he was grateful to Kachidoki.

"What are we going to do now?" Ruri asked.

"That's right, I haven't explain everything to you. Actually, I transported myself here with the one who kidnapped you to protect my friend before she can be captured like you and Rin were. We saw the opportunity to free both of you, so we decided to rescue you two now." Yuya explained.

Ruri tilted her head I confusion. "Wait, 'we'? You mean you're not alone? And 'both of you', that means other than me there is someone else who was kidnapped?"

Yuya nodded, confirming her. "Yeah. My comrade, Kachidoki went to the Eastern Tower to rescue her. They should be here soon."

And just as Yuya said so, Kachidoki was seen running towards them with the said girl following in tow. She has shoulder-length aqua-green colored hair with a lock of hair sticking up over the head.. Her hair also has two light green sidetails in a similar style to Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri, and she also has orange eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue studded earrings and a black choker with a blue jewel. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads.

"Kachidoki! Rin!" Yuya was relieved to see the two, approaching them.

Rin, who was running behind Kachidoki, ran quicker when she saw the boy who was approaching them. That face, especially that wide innocent happy smile, there was only one person that she knew having them. And so, she rushed to the boy as quickly as she could.

Yuya stopped when Rin was running at him so quickly. He assumed that she has mistaken for Yugo and attempted to explain to her who he is, but he didn't get the chance to do so because he was not prepared for what happened next. He was not prepared when Rin delivered a hard knee attack on his stomach, causing him to cough. The attack was so hard that he won't be surprised if he coughed out blood, but fortunately he didn't. It was an understatement that Yuto, Ruri and Kachidoki were shocked by the sudden attack. They couldn't help but to wonder how hurt it was when they saw Yuya's pained face and then crouching while holding his stomach.

"You're late, Yugo! What took you so long?!" Rin told the crouching Yuya.

"N-no…I'm…not…" Yuya tried to explain, but the pain on his stomach was unbearable for him. He felt his organs almost being crushed. This was even worse than Yuzu's paper fan! He almost cried out loud from the pain!

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?!" Rin continued, not listening to Yuya whom she still mistook as her childhood friend.

Kachidoki patted on her shoulder to gain her attention while Ruri kneeled beside Yuya to check on him with the invisible Yuto, Ruri rubbing his back in hope of making him feel better even if it's just a little while Yuto gave him encouraging words.

"Girls…these days…are very strong…" Yuya commented weakly. He then meekly glanced at Ruri, thinking the possibility the girl was the same. Knowing why Yuya was looking at her, Ruri quickly waved her hands in denial.

"N-no! I'm not physically that strong!" Ruri denied.

" _Ruri would never do something like that!"_ Yuto added, defending the girl.

"He may look like him, but he is not Yugo." Kachidoki finally told Rin.

"Eh?" Rin blinked.

"He is Yuya Sakaki, a comrade of Yugo. He is not Yugo." Kachidoki repeated, emphasizing the 'not Yugo' part.

Rin turned to Kachidoki and then to Yuya and then to Kachidoki again, pointing at Yuya while her eyes asked Kachidoki again. When Kachidoki nodded in respond, Rin sweat dropped, her face paled, and she quickly bowed to Yuya.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" Rin apologized repeatedly to the tomato haired boy who was began to lift his head while still holding his stomach.

"It's…it's…fine…" Yuya said softly while slowly standing up, helped by the girls. "A-anyway, we need to get out of here fast…"

"But how?" Ruri asked.

"We'll use the dimension transport device at one of the labs to go back to Heartland. That is our only way out since there are no boats nor ships to take us off this island and the signal to transport us through Duel Disk has been jammed." Kachidoki pointed at the direction into Academia.

"We're going inside? But won't there be a lot of Academia Duelists?" Ruri was sceptical of the so-called plan.

"Don't worry, most of them are small fries. If we bump into them, I can take them down in no time." Kachidoki cracked his knuckles.

"But do you know the way?" Rin asked, also not sure with going inside.

"I've went to that lab before. I have a strong memory. I still remember the way to that lab. You have to trust me on this." Kachidoki looked at the two girls almost in demanding way.

Yuya, finally recovered from stomachache, patted the two girls' shoulders, nodding at them, wordlessly telling the two to trust Kachidoki. Ruri and Rin looked at each other. While they were still unsure, It was true that they didn't have any other options after hearing the situation. This was their only chance to get out of here now.

"Let's go." Rin and Ruri said at the same time.

 **DIMENSION TRANSPORT LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

True to their expectation, not too long after they into the academy, they quickly run into trouble in the form of five Academia Duelists rushing towards them. In response, before they could challenge them to a Duel, with agility, Kachidoki backhanded them on the back of their neck or punched their guts, knocking them unconscious. He continued to do so throughout their way with his various well-paced punches, kicks, and backhanded strikes on the neck. Yuya, Ruri, and Rin were both stunned and impressed as Kachidoki continued to open the path for them.

"This is it." Kachidoki stopped in front of a sealed door, prompting them to stop as well.

"It's locked. It seems we need some ID card to enter. What should we do?" Yuya asked as the door won't budge no matter how hard he tried to open it.

Kachidoki activated his Duel Disk and then summoned Kaiki. The Monster followed Kachidoki's order, slashing the door that cut it to several pieces, openinga path for them to enter. Yuya felt it was a stupid thing to ask since Kachidoki seemed to already have all the answers. Now that thought abou it, why didn't he and his friends just used their Monsters to break through the door back at Synchro Dimension when they chase Roget?

"What are you standing for? Let's hurry." Kachidoki told the dumbstruck Yuya, Ruri, and Rin, who merely nodded in respond.

That laboratory was full of tubes and capsules-like machines operated by the big advanced computers around the room. Kachidoki then pointed at the machine at the centre of the room. That was the device to transport them back. However, before they could reach it, a black fence suddenly fell down, blocking the machine.

"What a coincidence! Found you~"

Yuya and the others turned to the destroyed door to see Yuri standing there with playful grin with his hand on his Duel Disk. He seemed to have activated the fence through it.

"Yuri!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Finally someone called my name properly." Yuri clapped his hand, happy at the prospect of someone calling him by his name instead of 'you' or 'that guy'. "I was on my way to the Doctor's lab, and who ever thought that I'll run into you guys."

Yuri activated his Duel Disk. "For the girls, I need you to go back to your towers or else my hard work of capturing the two of you will be wasted. For Yuya, we have prepared a cell for you. And for Kachidoki, sorry to say but you will be executed here."

Yuya stepped forward, activating his Duel Disk as well. "As if I'll let you do that! We will get out of here!"

"Yuya!" Kachidoki was about to join as well, but Yuya stopped him.

"Kachidoki, protect Ruri and Rin. I'll take him on!" Yuya told Kachidoki as he made his stance. Since the two girls have no Duel Disks with them, they couldn't fight. If he and Yuya preoccupied themselves to the Duel too much while there were back up on the enemies' side, no one will protect them. Understanding this, Kachidoki relented to Yuya's request.

The two Duelists ready to battle, activating the Action Field programmed on Yuya's Duel Disk.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I heard you're an Entertainment Duelist, right? Then please do entertain me in this Duel. I'll go first." Yuri started the first Turn.

"From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Heliamphora Mantis (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)." Yuri summoned a mix of heliamphora chimententis plant and mantis-like Monster.

"When Heliamphora Mantis is Normal Summoned, I can activate its Effect to Special Summon a Monster with lowest ATK from my hand." Yuri looked at the card with lowest ATK in his hand. It was one of the new cards in development. He read its Effect and grinned.

"I Special Summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuri summoned a red parasite-like Monster.

Yuya blinked. "It's not a Predator Plants Monster. And with that ATK…"

" _He must be planning something with that Monster. Don't let your guard down."_ Yuto warned Yuya, being alarmed by the Monster.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it with a Monster on my Field or hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon!" Yuri Fused Parasite Fusioner and Heliamphora Mantis as he began his chanting.

"Flower with insect-alluring fragrance, become one with the inner voice and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear! The poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"When Parasite Fusioner is used as Fusion Material, I can equip this card to the Fusion Monster!" Parasite Fusioner reappeared from the Graveyard and attached itself to Starve Venom's chest.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Yuri finished his Turn.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Starling Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I able to simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters!" Yuya Set the Pendulum Scale.

"Simultaneously summoning Level 2 to 7 Monsters?!" Ruri exclaimed, Rin also shared the same surprise.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) and Entermate Dragon Remora (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 5) both in Attack Position.

As Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom were roaring at each other, throbbing pain hit Yuya and Yuto's chest and their bodies became hot. Yuri was holding his chest as well, meaning he also felt what they felt.

" _This sensation… It seems we were right about our dragons being connected with the darkness inside us."_ Yuto told Yuya as he looked at Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom.

"Yeah. Most likely if we Summon more dragon, the darkness inside us will become stronger too, like before." Yuya remembered what happened in Synchro Dimension.

" _But we have endured the darkness before. We can do this again. Let's go, Yuya!"_

"Yeah! I activate Drago Remora's Effect! It increases the ATK of all Dragon-Type Monsters on my Field!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3000 while Drago Remora to 2200.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya ordered his dragon to attack the Fusion dragon.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! When Starve Venom would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!" Parasite Fusioner separated itself from Starve Venom and was destroyed.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuya reminded as the attack continued. "When Odd-Eyes battles Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3600**

Yuri was pushed back by the shockwave, but his dragon was not destroyed due to Parasite Fusioner's Effect protecting it from destruction.

"I activate Trap Card: Power Parasite! I equip Starve Venom with Parasite Fusioner in my Graveyard and it gains 300 ATK!" Yuri Summoned back Parasite Fusioner as an Equip-Spell Card and equipped it to Starve Venom, increasing its ATK to 3100.

"Not only he equipped that Monster again, he also increased his dragon's ATK!" Rin exclaimed with worry as Starve Venom's ATK now was higher than Yuya's dragons.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Yuya concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Magic Card: Parasite Discharge. I can Special Summon 1 Parasite Fusioner from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard." Yuri summoned Parasite Fusioner from his Deck.

"And then I activate Continuous Trap Card: Parasite Circuit. A Parasite Monster on my Field or Monsters equipped with Parasite Fusioner cannot be destroyed by card Effects and its ATK will increase by 100 for each Parasite Fusioner that I control." Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK again to 3200 and Parasite Fusioner to 100.

"Darn. Yuya can't destroy Starve Venom since Yuri will use Parasite Fusioner's Effect. And now Yuya can't destroy it with card Effects either. Yuya's way to destroy the dragon has been sealed unless he can destroy that Continuous Trap Card." Kachidoki commented while analysing the situation.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! It can negate the Effect of a Level 5 or higher Monster and steal it!" Yuri negated and stole Odd-Eyes' Effect.

"What?! Odd-Eyes' Effect!" Yuya watched as Starve Venom latched its fanged tentacles to Odd-Eyes, stealing its Effect.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starve Venom! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri ordered his dragon to attack the red dragon. Starve Venom entangled Odd-Eyes with its roots and then shot it with its green blast, destroying the red dragon.

"Now, I'll use Odd-Eyes' stolen Effect! When it battle Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage is doubled!" Yuri doubled the damage taken by Odd-Eyes.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

"If you think I'm finished you are so wrong! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Parasite Berserker! When a Monster equipped with Parasite Fusioner destroyed a Monster, it can attack one more time!" Yuri declared attack for the second time.

Yuya looked for any Action Card he could find. Seeing one several steps beside him, he ran as fast as he could to take it, but by the time he grabbed it, the attack already connected, destroying Drago Remora.

 **YUYA LP: 3600 = 2600**

"Yuya!" Rin called out in concern.

"His LP is reduced this much already!" Ruri's worry grew as she watched Yuya received so much damage.

"Don't worry. Yuya won't so easily fall from something like this." Kachidoki tried to assure the two girls.

"All of your Monsters are destroyed now. What will you do? I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuri motioned his hand to Yuya, challenging him to come at him.

"My Turn!" Yuya drew Entermate Drop Gallop (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5).

" _With this card's Effect, you can summon Dark Rebellion."_ Yuto said as he read the card's Effect.

"I know. But…what if the darkness becoming stronger if we summon Dark Rebellion?" Yuya pondered his choice. Now that he knew the dragons have something to do with the darkness inside them, he became worried that the darkness will take over them again. They have endured it before, but anything can happen.

" _It's okay Yuya. As long as we remember what we are fighting for, we won't fall into the darkness."_ Yuto said while looking behind him, looking at Ruri who was watching with concern.

Yuya followed Yuto's gaze, looking at Ruri, Rin, and Kachidoki behind them. That's right. He must win this Duel to protect his friends and then return to where everyone is waiting for them.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes, Drago Remora, and now with the addition of Drop Gallop.

"Odd-Eyes and Drago Remora returned again? Weren't they already destroyed?" Ruri was confused since the dragons were supposed to be in Graveyard.

"When destroyed, Pendulum Monsters are not sent to Graveyard, but to Extra Deck." Kachidoki answered her question.

"Then he can summon it again as many times as he wants? Amazing…" Rin was astonished by the new summoning method.

"I activate Drop Gallop's Effect! I can draw cards equal to the number of Entermate Monsters Pendulum Summoned at the same time!" Yuya drew two cards.

"And then if I control another Level 5 or higher Monster, I can declare a Level from 1 to 4, this card becomes that Level until the end of this Turn!" Yuya made Drop Gallop's Level into 4.

"I Overlay Drop Gallop and Drago Remora! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned Yuto's ace Monster.

"That's Yuto's dragon!" Ruri exclaimed. The moment the dragon was summoned, Ruri saw a glimpse of Yuto's back beside Yuya. She blinked and wiped her eyes to see if it was only her seeing things, but no. She could still see Yuto.

"Yuto…?" Ruri uttered in confusion.

The three dragons were roaring at one another. Yuya's body was slowly surrounded by dark aura and his eyes was glowing. The phenomenon also happened to Yuri, but unlike Yuya who was trying to endure its influence, Yuri seemed to accept it as his smile never left his face. Ruri and Rin's bracelets started to blinking.

"The bracelets are blinking?" Ruri looked at hers and Rin's bracelet.

"What happened to Yuya?" Rin noticed the change in Yuya's behaviour.

Kachidoki saw Yuya's face from the side. He recognized the face he was making as the same face as the one when they Dueled in Maiami Championship. Those cold eyes, they were the same as back then when he cornered Yuya and then the Pendulum user summoned Dark Rebellion that mercilessly defeated him. Now that Kachidoki knew Yuya better, he knew that Yuya was not himself at the moment.

"Yuya! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" Kachidoki called out in attempt to bring him back to his senses.

Unfortunately, Yuya didn't hear Kachidoki's voice. He couldn't hear anyone's voice but the darkness inside him. It urged him to destroy his enemy, destroy anyone in his way. Unleash his wrath, don't hold it back.

"Even if I can't destroy your dragon through Battle or card Effects, you'll still take damage! Then I'll defeat you by inflicting as much damage until your LP runs out!" Yuya told his Fusion look-alike.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher Monster and add that half to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya halved Starve Venom's ATK to 1600 and increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 4100.

"I use the other Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" Yuya halved Starve Venom's ATK again to 800 and increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 4900.

"With that ATK, even if Starve Venom cannot be destroyed, Yuri will still receive 4100 damage! It'll be Yuya's victory!" However, despite the victory in front of them, Rin felt uncomfortable at the thought of Yuya winning while in this condition. Ruri and Kachidoki also thought the same.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya attacked with Dark Rebellion.

Yuri's cold smile still remained even as the Xyz dragon was lunging at his dragon. He opened his face-down card, revealing it to be a Trap Card and activating it.

"Trap Card: Predator Pillar! When a DARK element Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, I can destroy another DARK element Monster that I control and halve the damage I would take!" Yuri destroyed Parasite Fusioner that he controlled to halve the damage and then sent Parasite Fusioner attached to Starve Venom to Graveyard to prevent its destruction.

 **YURI LP: 3600 = 1550**

"Since the Parasite Fusioner that I equipped to Starve Venom is destroyed, Power Parasite and Parasite Circuit's Effects ends. Starve Venom's ATK return to normal." Starve Venom's ATK will return to normal once Dark Rebellion's Effect end.

Yuri's smile turned even more menacing and he started to laugh quietly. He looked at Yuya with crazed eyes, his eyes slit like a serpent.

"When I saw your dragons, my desire to destroy becomes stronger… This feels great. You are a worthy opponent…!" Yuri said to Yuya, his bloodlust intensified. Ruri and Rin shuddered seeing Yuri's smile and intense bloodlust. Even Kachidoki who has more experience trembled from the bloodlust.

" _This guy has the eyes of a killer… He is different from opponents I have ever faced…"_ Kachidoki's guard heightened, covering the two girls.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's Effect ends. Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom's ATKs return to normal." Yuya finished his Turn.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuri looked at the card he drew. It was a Magic Card. "I activate Magic Card: Double Parasitic Rebirth! I equip two Parasite Fusioners on Starve Venom."

Two Parasite Fusioners reappeared on the Field and then attached themselves to Starve Venom.

"And then I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! I steal Odd-Eyes' Effect again!" Yuri stole Odd-Eyes' ATK for the second time.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes with Starve Venom!" Yuri attacked the red dragon with his ace Monster again.

Yuya quickly opened his face-down card. "Continuous Trap Card: Pendulum Mark! Once per Turn, I can make 1 Monster that I control treated as Pendulum Monster until the end of this Turn! I choose Dark Rebellion!"

"Treating Dark Rebellion as a Pendulum Monster?" Ruri was bewildered.

Yuya then pointed at Starling Magician in the Pendulum Zone. "I activate Starling Magician's Pendulum Effect! When I have two Pendulum Monsters with the same Element, I can negate destruction!"

"But you'll still take damage, and due to Odd-Eyes' stolen Effect, the damage is doubled!" Yuri reminded as the attack continued.

 **YUYA LP: 2600 = 2000**

"I activate Predator Berserker's Effect! I banish this card from the Graveyard to make a second attack! Go! Starve Venom, attack Dark Rebellion!" Yuri attacked Dark Rebellion, decreasing Yuya's LP to red.

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1700**

"This is bad. None of Yuya's dragons have higher ATKs than Starve Venom!" Ruri folded her hands as if she was praying. Dreadful feelings filled her chest and won't go away.

"And there are two Parasite Fusioners equipped to Starve Venom that will prevent both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion from destroying Starve Venom." Kachidoki slowly moved his hand to his Duel Disk, ready to interfere if the worst happen.

"My Turn!" The dark aura that surrounding Yuya and Yuto became thicker as he drew. "I activate Magic Card: Phantom Knights Possession! I can make an Xyz Monster on my Field gain Level of another Monster!"

Yuto's eyes turned red like Yuya as he also said the same thing. "I grant Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level 7!"

"There are two Level 7 Monsters." Kachidoki pointed out. He could only think of one thing from this.

"Could it be he is going to Xyz Summon!" Ruri guessed. Her blinking bracelet started to shining bright. However, Rin's bracelet was still blinking. Why only her bracelet?

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes, Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya and Yuto summoned their second Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"An Xyz-Pendulum Monster?!" Ruri couldn't hide her shock. But her shock has just begun as she the image of Yuto beside Yuya being covered by darkness became even more solid to her.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can destroy all cards besides itself and it will gain 200 ATK for each card destroyed!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon began to destroy all cards besides itself. Flames coming from its body and its wings melted their surroundings, including the fence that blocked them from reaching the dimension transport device. The cards that were destroyed were 4 cards, making Odd-Eyes Raging's ATK 3800.

"When Starve Venom is destroyed, my opponent's Monster will be destroyed and the player will receive damage equal to its ATK!" Yuri activated Starve Venom's final Effect.

"I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Elf's Effect! When an Odd-Eyes Monster is targeted for a card Effect, I can send this card to Graveyard and negate the Effect for the rest of this Turn!" Yuya sent Entermate Odd-Eyes Elf to Graveyard, creating barrier that protecting Odd-Eyes Raging from Starve Venom's Effect.

"Battle! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya and Yuto declared attack.

"In addition, I activate Action Magic: Assault! I increase Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ATK by 600 during damage calculation!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Raging's ATK to 4400.

"Yuri doesn't have any card on his Field." Kachidoki looked at Yuri's empty Field. "This will be Yuya's victory…"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashed its burning crimson flame from its mouth, directing it at the defenceless Yuri who calmly looked at the incoming attack. At the same time, Ruri saw Yuto's face started to distort into pain. His face, no matter how she looked at it, was pale. The darkness covering his body became thicker and Yuto's form started to disappear.

"No… Yuto!" Ruri rushed to Yuya. Phantom or not, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to see Yuto suffering like that. So without thinking, she grabbed Yuya's arm. The moment her hand made contact with his wrist, her bracelet was shining so bring, the light enveloped the entire room.

"W-what is happening now?!" Rin said as she covered her eyes with her arms from the light.

Light returned to Yuya's eyes and the darkness disappeared from his body. When Ruri pulled his hand, it looked as if she had forced another body out from Yuya's body.

"I activate Heliamphora Mantis' Effect in the Graveyard." Yuri declared while covering his eyes with his right arm from the bright light.

"When this card is in Graveyard, I can banish this card to Special Summon a DARK Element Monster in my Graveyard and all battle damage will be halved until the end of Battle Phase!" Yuri summoned back Starve Venom, changing the direction of the attack to the dragon. Before the attack connected, Yuri picked an Action Card nearby.

 **YURI LP: 1550 = 750**

"I activate Action Magic: Double Damage Draw! When I received damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuri drew 2 cards from his Deck.

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per Turn!" Yuya revealed his dragon's other Effect.

"And then I activate Predator Pillar's Effect! I banish this card to end the Battle Phase!" Yuri forcefully ended the Battle Phase, stopping Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon from attacking again.

The light then dissipated, revealing the entire room in chaos, filled with melted holes from Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's attack. Yuya held his head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. His eyes no longer glowing and the dark aura has completely disappeared. He also felt his mind lighter than before. Before he could fully comprehend what happened, a gasp caught his attention. He looked behind him and almost gawking at what he was seeing.

Ruri was holding someone. The person she was holding wasn't supposed to be here physically. But Yuya only knew one person with that kind of black and light purple colored hair wearing a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes.

"Yu…to?" Yuya uttered in disbelieve as he saw the motionless body being held by Ruri.

"Yuto! It's really Yuto!" Ruri teared up. Her voice was mixed with happiness and worry. Happy that the one she held was truly Yuto, while on the other hand she was worried that Yuto looked exhausted and won't open his eyes.

How Yuto got separated from his body could wait later, he rushed to the Phantom Knights user, scanning for any injuries or such. He was relieved to find there wasn't any injury, though the Phantom Knights user looked far from well.

"He is okay. I think he just needs rest." Yuya assured Ruri who sighed in relief.

"Are you done yet?" Yuri asked, waiting for Yuya to end his Turn.

Yuya quickly stood up. The Duel was not over yet. He couldn't relax. Yuya noticed the fence behind them were melted thanks to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's attack. It no longer blocking the machine.

"Kachidoki!" Yuya motioned at Kachidoki to look behind him.

When Kachidoki noticed the melted fence, he knew what Yuya was trying to tell him. Nodding his head, Kachidoki helped Ruri carrying the unconscious Yuto, placing them inside the device. Kachidoki activated the machine, setting the coordinate to Xyz Dimension.

"I won't let you!" Yuri motioned Starve Venom to stop Kachidoki, but its tail was deflected by Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

"I'm your opponent!" Yuya said, covering Kachidoki. "I end my Turn. If you want to get my friends, you have to defeat me first!"

Yuya's interference was more than enough to give Kachidoki the time needed to transfer Ruri and Yuto back to Xyz Dimension. Ruri and Yuto's body slowly turned into particles of data and then disappeared into thin air. Yuya then threw a Deck Case inside his pocket to Kachidoki, the case that contained Yuto's Deck.

"You and Rin go on a head. I'll catch up later!" Yuya told Kachidoki and Rin.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not leaving you alone!" Kachidoki refused.

"Me too! I'm not going without you!" Rin also refused to go first.

"Catch up later? Sorry, but that's not going to happen…" Yuri narrowed his eyes. He began his Draw Phase. Seeing the card in his hand, he started to laugh loudly, confusing his three enemies.

"Yuya, I will deliver your end in this Turn." Yuri revealed two cards in his hand.

"I activate Trap Card: Parasite Mind! I can choose a Continuous Trap or Magic Card in my opponent's Field or Graveyard and make this card's Effect the same as that card! I choose Pendulum Mark!" Yuri made Parasite Mind's Effect becoming the same as Pendulum Mark.

"I activate Pendulum Mark's Effect. Once per Turn I can treat a Monster that I control as a Pendulum Monster. I choose Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." Yuri treated Starve Venom as a Pendulum Monster.

"Treating Starve Venom as a Pendulum Monster? What good will come from that?" Yuya questioned, bewildered by the move.

"And then I activate Quick-Play Spell: Super Fusion! With this card I can also use a Monster that my opponent controls as Fusion Material!" Yuri activated Super Fusion while pointing at Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

"Don't tell me that you're planning to…!" Yuya's face paled as he looked at his only Monster on his Field.

"Correct! I will use your dragon as a sacrifice!" As Yuri said so, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon moved to Yuri's Field. The two dragons entered the Fusion Vortex as Yuri began his chant. Without him noticing, his Extra Deck was shining.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Now become one and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping poison until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Level 7, Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri summoned his first Fusion-Pendulum Monster that greatly resembling Starve Venom.

"A Fusion-Pendulum Monster?!" Yuya looked at the dragon in disbelieve.

"Wow! My very first Fusion-Pendulum Monster! To think I can summon this so easily on my first try! I really am a genius!" Yuri said cheerfully. "Now. The tide has been turn. Aren't you happy that you will be defeated by the first Fusion-Pendulum Monster ever with your dragon as its Material?"

Yuya cringed. He has no card on his Field and the card in his hand was no help. He could only rely on Action Card to survive the attack. Noticing an Action Card at one of the floating boards, Yuya jumped to grab it. However, unexpectedly, he was hit by Starve Venemy's tail before he could reach it.

"Sorry. That's not going to happen." Yuri pointed his arm at Yuya. "Battle! I attack directly with Starve Venemy Dragon!"

The orbs around Starve Venemy's body glowed. Purple energies appeared covering its body and it then gathered in its mouth. The more energies gathered, the thicker the purple colour become. Once the energies accumulated was big enough, the poison dragon blast the energy at the defenceless Yuya who couldn't do anything but receiving the blast, blowing him away several steps back with a cry.

 **YUYA LP: 1700 = 0**

"YUYA!" Kachidoki and Rin shouted as Yuya was defeated.

Yuya stumbled on his back, body covered with bruises and Yuya felt there were some of his bones that got cracked from the attack. Pain covered his entire body. He couldn't stand as Yuri was approaching him and his friends. With his last strength, Yuya took out Dark Rebellion and threw it at Kachidoki who was near the device with Rin.

"Kachidoki, I cannot be carded so I'll be okay! Go on ahead! I'll be waiting!" Yuya told Kachidoki again.

Kachidoki was conflicted. He didn't want to leave Yuya, but he heard several footsteps coming nearer to the lab. It must more Academia Duelists. If he stayed any longer, the three of them couldn't escape. Kachodki stared at Yuya's resolute and demanding eyes. He bit his lips hard until it bleeds and clenched his fists tight before taking Rin by her wrist as he activated the device and entered the machine with her.

"Kachidoki?! What are you doing?! Yuya will–!" When Rin saw the pained regret expression on Kachidoki's face, Rin quickly realized that they will leave Yuya behind. As their bodies started to turn into particles of data, Rin saw more Academia Duelists came into the room approaching Yuya. She trembled. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave him alone.

"No!" Rin pushed Kachidoki and rushed to Yuya. Before Kachidoki could catch her, his body already disappeared. Rin kneeled and held Yuya who started to lose his consciousness. Despite her fear, she glared at the Academia Duelists while holding Yuya close. When she brought Yuya into her arms, her bracelet was glowing dimly, and then became brighter as Yuri came closer.

"Choosing to stay to accompany your friend? How touching. But we have to separate you two now." Yuri was about to take Rin away from Yuya, but a hand held his wrist tight.

"That's enough." The one holding his wrist said.

Yuri smirked as he turned to the one stopping him. He has blue eyes and long, flowing silver hair with light purple fringes and one light green in the middle. He was wearing long purple clothes with white sleeves and white long pants.

"You're late for the party, V."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Day Before the Last Battle –** While being held captive, Yuya meet the former principal of Academia who is against Leo's ARC Area Project. In the process, he also befriends Rin and several Academia Duelists. Meanwhile, Reiji and the others are preparing themselves before going to Academia while also bonding with their new friends.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS HELIAMPHORA MANTIS:**_ (PLANT / DARK / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4). When this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it to Special Summon a DARK element Monster in your Graveyard. That Monster cannot be destroyed and all battle damage will be halved until the end of Battle Phase.

 _ **STARLING MAGICIAN:**_ (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 5 / PS: 1). **Pendulum Effect:** When you have two or more Pendulum Monsters with the same Element, you can negate destruction. **Monster Effect:** Once per Turn, you can recover LP equal to the damage you received from Battle.

 _ **PARASITE CIRCUIT**_ **:** Parasite Monster on your Field or Monsters equipped with Parasite Fusioner cannot be destroyed by card Effects and its ATK will increase by 100 for each Parasite Fusioner that you control. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **PARASITE BERSERKER:**_ When a Monster equipped with Parasite Fusioner destroyed a Monster, it can attack one more time. If this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to allow a Monster equipped with Parasite Fusioner attack again. (Quick-Play Spell Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PILLAR:**_ When a DARK element Monster that you control is targeted for an attack, you can destroy another DARK element Monster that you control and halve the damage you would take. If this card is in Graveyard and a DARK Monster you control is targeted for an attack, banish this card to end the Battle Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **PENDULUM MARK:**_ Once per Turn you can make a Monster that you control treated as Pendulum Monster until the end of Turn. (Continuous Trap Card)

* * *

 **And that is chapter 24. How is it? Was it good? And finally the identity of the traitor is…V! As for why we choose V out of all ZEXAL characters, we'll explain it later since we are in a bit of hurry now.**

 **The next chapter won't have any Duel. We've decided to do one chapter that fully focused on the interaction between the characters, showing their bonds and all since afterwards we're going to be busy coming up with the Duels. Don't expect the Fusion Dimension in this fanfic will be the same as the anime.**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Answering your question, Yuya is not absorbed for 4 reasons:**

 **1\. Because Yuya is not defeated by Starve Venom.**

 **2\. Because Yuri has yet had any awareness about Zarc and didn't to absorb Yuya.**

 **3\. He was interrupted by the arrival of V and Academia Duelists. Remember when Yuri defeated Yugo? Yugo is not immediately absorbed, and if only Yusho and the others interfere, it's possible to stop the merging. That's as far as we believe though. Besides, if Yuya got absorbed now, it'll ruin our plan.**

 **4\. The most importantly, Rin's bracelet has the power to prevent them from merging.**

 **And another thing to be clear: There will be some romance, but we won't focus that much on it and the pairing will be Yu4 with their respective bracelet girls.**

 **By the way, it turns out that my laptop has more than a simple battery problem, so I have to leave it for the technician to do a full check-up. But since there are other laptops on the list to be checked too, I have to leave it for several days. The fastest would be 3-4 days while latest would be 14 days. For the time being, I'm borrowing my brother's laptop but he often takes it with him for his college assignments. So unfortunately, I'll still update but most likely not on usual schedule. I'll try my best though.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	25. The Day Before the Last Battle

**Big thank you to** _ **cybersamurai, ThePsycoPath96, Guest, Ryujomaru15, Big duels, DKILAM, Future Playmaker, AJustice90, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Playerhood18, Demon Lord Luciela, Guest, AlissohJohns, dvdryms, Leafeon12, Hakuryukou79, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, Vibora1996, AnimeObsessor712, Dknight27, SSJGamerYT, Fan of Fanfics21, HelenTheMoon**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter! We never thought we'll get so many reviews! We're so happy with all of your reviews! Very happy! If I only the laptop had no problem, we would've updated this chapter immediately.**

 **Sorry for the very late update. I finally got my laptop fixed! Expect the usual schedule from now on! To compensate for our late update, we present you 14000+ words long chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :)**

* * *

 **PRISONER QUARTER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya was standing inside his room. But it was quite different from his current room. There were various children's toys. The bed cover has the pattern of stars and hippos, which matched with the pillows and bed. There was no mistaking it. This room was his room three years ago when he was 11 years old. Everything was exactly the same…except for one thing,

On his study chair, sat a black shadow with red eyes. When the shadow turned to him, looking at him, Yuya took a step back before he realized he didn't sense any hostility despite its appearance.

" _Why do you trust him so much?"_ The shadow asked.

" _Huh?"_

The shadow pointed at the photograph of Yuya together with his father.

" _He abandoned us and Mom."_ The shadow referred to Yusho.

Yuya twitched, and started to open his mouth to retort. "Us? What do you mean? And Dad didn't abandon us! He was only trying to stop the dimensional war!"

" _But did he really need to choose the day he will Duel Strong Ishijima?"_

Yuya was about to retort again, but it died on his throat. He couldn't rebut because he had wondered the same thing. Of all days, why did he had to choose the day he was going to Duel Strong Ishijima instead of other days? And he could have left a message or something as not to make them worry. But he didn't, and that confused Yuya.

" _He could have chosen to go after he defeat Strong Ishijima or any other day. Or he could've left a message. He was being irresponsible."_ The shadow said in bitter voice, resentment evident in his voice.

" _That's not true!"_ Yuya yelled angrily at the shadow.

The shadow walked to Yuya and grasped his left wrist tight, causing Yuya to wince in pain.

" _It's because of him we have suffered so much… That is the fact!"_

Yuya abruptly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He breathes heavily as cold sweats dropping from his face. Yuya covered half of his face with his hand while trying to compose himself. The nightmare was suffocating. It felt so real. Soon after, he felt pain on his ribs, arms, shoulders, and right leg.

"Are you okay?"

Yuya turned to the one who voiced his concern for him. He was a bald old man with united mustache and goatee. He was wearing a dark red colored Academia teacher's uniform with yellow suit underneath and dark brown pants. The man raised his hands as to show that he means no harm, though the man's sincere smile was enough to convince Yuya that despite his outfit, this man was no enemy.

"That's right… I was defeated by Yuri and got captured." Yuya recount his Duel against Yuri. Although he was defeated, at least his friends were able to escape, except…

"That's right, Rin! She stays behind because of me!" Yuya was about to leave his bed, but the pain attacked him again the moment he tried to move.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Your friend, Rin, is safe. She is staying in the tower where she was imprisoned before." The man assured Yuya while helping him to sit on his bed again while scanning his injuries, adding some medicine and painkiller.

"You are…?" Yuya asked while he was being tended.

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am the former principal of Academia, Samejima. It is nice to meet you, Yuya Sakaki-kun." The man, Samejima, finally introduced himself as he finished tending Yuya's wounds.

"Former principal? Then why are you being imprisoned together with me?" Yuya asked.

The man took a seat on the nearby chair and started to tell Yuya his story. "I was the principal of this academy until the Professor, Leo Akaba, forcefully took over my position."

"Leo Akaba did?!" Yuya couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes. That man suddenly appeared in Academia, claiming to hail from another dimension to look for something. He explained many things to prove it and I thought he could help with teaching the students with his knowledge. However, when I found out of his true plan, I opposed him. Unfortunately, he already influenced most of the teachers and several students, convincing them to take me down from my position. As the result, I got imprisoned here for years..."

Samejima smiled sadly. He lamented the fact of his inability to see through Leo's true plan. There were times he felt something off from the man, but as a fellow scientist and Duelist, he wanted to believe in him. Unfortunately for him, his belief was misplaced. Many people had already warned him of being too kind, and this was the result.

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that…" Seeing the saddened face the former principal was making, Yuya felt guilty for causing the former principal to remember unpleasant things.

The principal blinked before laughing softly, patting the boy's head. "You're such a good boy, Yuya-kun. You don't need to feel bad. I have to tell you either way."

Yuya scanned the room. For a prisoner quarter, this room was rather big and more like a safehouse. Comfy bed, crystal clear floor and wall, almost luxurious foods, separated bathroom, and especially there were several highly advanced machines and computers that definitely weren't supposed to be inside a prison. Was this really a prison?

Knowing what Yuya was thinking, Samejima chuckled. "I am also surprised when I was taken here. This is more like house arrest rather than being imprisoned."

" _At least Leo Akaba is treating one person with care."_ Yuya thought.

"You were brought here so that I can take care of you. Apparently Leo has plan for you." Samejima revealed while offering Yuya a cup of water.

"Plan for me? What plan?" Yuya raised his brow.

Samejima shook his head. "I do not know myself, but actually when I checked his computer files when I started to get suspicious of him, I found a file that contains the picture of Yuri and Serena."

"A file containing Yuri and Serena's pictures?" Yuya's interest grown.

"Yes. There wasn't much that I found. But the file's title is called Revival Zero."

"Revival Zero?" Yuya repeated with curiosity.

"Based from what I heard and my own research, I found out that in the other three dimensions there are children who also have the same faces as them. You are the proof of that." Samejima said while looking straight at Yuya.

Another sweat formed on Yuya's face. The Professor, Leo Akaba, is trying to gather the four girls with the same face, namely Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin. Not only that each girl possesses a bracelet with mysterious power and those bracelets were glowing whenever the boys who all shared the same face, namely Yuya himself, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, were experiencing strange phenomenon that involves their four dragons. There was no way it's merely a coincidence.

"So you're telling me that not only Yuri and Serena, but the rest of us who have the same face as them are involved in this Revival Zero?" Yuya asked again.

"Most likely." Samejima replied, not quiet certain himself.

"Leo gave me the privilege to continue my research as means to spend my times. Even if I find something, he is sure that I can't stop him as long as I'm being imprisoned here. And he is correct. I can't get out of here no matter what I do." Samejima sighed, disappointed of himself.

"We'll get out of here soon!" Yuya told the former principal with confidence. "My comrades will surely come to rescue us! We will definitely end this dimensional war!"

Samejima nodded. "Yes. I have heard of Lancers as well. Edo has told me everything. Ever since he and his army was forced to retreat from Xyz Dimension, he would always bring you up to our conversations, Yuya-kun."

"Edo did?" Yuya stared at the former principal in shock.

"Before Leo took over the whole academy, I was the one who enrolled him here. He was a kind and talented boy. Even after I got overthrown and Leo's teaching embedded into him, he still visits me once in a while, telling me many things while trying to convince me to help Leo's plan. He is actually a nice boy." Samejima was glad that despite their opposing ideals, his bond with Edo was still there. Edo's visit was one of the few things that livened his days and the one that he always waiting for.

Samejima looked grateful at Yuya. "Edo may not show it so clearly, but I can tell that Edo was happy with his Duel against you, Yuya-kun. You have touched his heart."

Yuya smiled in relief. His Duel has indeed reached Edo's heart. Maybe the same also goes for the Academia Duelists that they fought back at Heartland. He did it. He really did it. He succeeded in conveying his feelings through the Dueling he believes in. He couldn't get even happier now to know of the result of his hard work.

He picked his Deck. "I understand. Most of the students of Academia, they're thinking and doing the way they are because they followed what they have been taught. They don't know there are other kinds of Dueling in the outside worlds."

"…Do you love Dueling, Yuya-kun?" Samejima asked.

Yuya beamed like a child did. "Of course I do! Dueling is to make people smile, to give happiness to people's future. That's why, I'm fighting now. I want to connect my hearts with them through Dueling. I want them to understand that life is more than just being obedient soldiers. Dueling can be fun."

Samejima stared hard at Yuya as his happy face was superimposed with young Yuri's face with identical expression. Samejima's smile turned sad again. Yuya was about to apologize again if his words have offended him in a way, but Samejima raised his hand to motion Yuya there was no need for him to do so.

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of the old Yuri." Samejima told the tomato haired boy.

"The old…Yuri?"

"Yes. Not the current Yuri that you know, but the old Yuri who was still an innocent boy." Samejima's face softened remembering the violet haired boy when he was still younger.

Yuya looked at Samejima with doubt. He was wondering did Samejima talked about the same guy here. From his several encounters with Yuri, Yuya knew enough that his Fusion look-alike was far from being an innocent boy. Still, he also didn't know anything about Yuri other than the fact he was an enemy who had kidnapped Ruri and Rin and carded many other Duelists. He knew nothing of him beyond that.

"I know that now he is a ruthless and cruel Duelist. But before this, he was a just an innocent young boy who loved Dueling. He always had fun in Dueling, especially whenever he was with Serena-kun and Dennis-kun."

Samejima could still remember it like yesterday. He rarely approached Yuri due to his busy position as a principal, but he often watched him playing with Serena and Dennis. Unlike the other students who avoided him, Serena and Dennis accepted Yuri for who he was and would always challenged him for a rematch, discussing their Decks and tactics, or simply hanging out together. Those were the happiest times for the three children…until Leo took it away from them for the sake of his plan.

"Serena and Dennis? The three of them knew each other that long?" Yuya was surprised was an understatement. Because neither Serena nor Dennis seemed to know Yuri other than they were fellow Academia Duelists. And Serena would have told him and the others about them if she really knew them.

" _There are traces that my memories being erased…"_

Yuya's eyes widened. Serena said that she has memories of a certain boy that was precious to her but for some reason she couldn't remember his face. However, she was certain that Yuya reminded him of that boy in many occasions.

" _Don't tell me…the boy that Serena forgot is…Yuri?!"_

If his guess were true, Serena wouldn't be happy if she learns that Yuri was her forgotten childhood friend. He didn't know exactly what kind of person Yuri was in his childhood, but based on the way Serena talked about him and her expression, the old Yuri was the very opposite of the way he is now.

"What kind of person Yuri was?" Yuya really needed to know for Serena's sake as well.

Samejima took out something from his pocket and showed it to Yuya. It was a photo, a photo of Yuri, Serena, and Dennis when they were children, around 11 years old or so. The photo was taken from afar as the children didn't even notice it. Serena and Yuri were Dueling while Dennis was watching and cheering between the two of them. But what caught Yuya's eyes was Yuri. He still has that cocky face of his but there was no malice in it. The boy seemed purely enjoyed Dueling like the kids back at You Show Duel School and Yuya himself when he was at the same age. Is this really the same person?

"He was a talented boy. He was a fast learner and many considered him genius. But…"

"He had quite rough way of Dueling that caused other students to fear him. Yuri didn't mean anything bad, really. He just gave it his all in Dueling. When we are devoted to something or loving something, surely we want to give our all, making it more enjoyable."

"Yeah…" Yuya could understand, and he is sure all his friends would understand as well because they always gave it their all in Dueling.

Samejima then frowned. "But in this boy's case, that made people fear him until no one even want to approach him. He was always alone." Samejima remembered several occasions he saw Yuri sitting alone while watching other students gathering together.

Ever since the former principal first lay his eyes on Yuri, he knew the boy loved Dueling. Because of that love, he gave it his all. But, the students around him avoided him when they saw his display of skill, the difference in their abilities. They quickly thought the difference between their skills were too great and came into conclusion they could never win against him because he was a special case, a genius. Samejima noticed that there were many students in the academy who gave up too quickly and prefer to fight Duelists with either equal or lower their levels. They didn't try to improve or learn by fighting stronger opponents. Only several few students like Edo and Asuka knew the right way.

"That was until Serena and Dennis came into his life." Samejima looked at Serena and Dennis in the photo he had taken. "Unlike the other students, Serena and Dennis admired Yuri's strength and no matter how many times he beat them, they always remained optimistic and continue to challenge him."

Yuya chuckled. That was just like Serena and Dennis that he knew. Serena was strong-willed and stubborn who won't back down from any challenge. Dennis was an openhearted fellow who loved to challenge himself. The two of them were friends Yuri needed.

"What happened then? How the three of them became like this?"

"One day Yuri was called by Leo and never came back to Serena and Dennis again. That was because Leo erased his entire memories that involve the two of them. Afterwards, Yuri was placed into a different elite class. I realized too late to stop him." Samejima has always regretting to this day when he couldn't stop Leo from erasing the boy's happy memories. That was the last time he saw the boy's pure smile.

"Because having fun with them is unbefitting to become Duel Soldier?" Yuya asked bitterly, remembering Kachidoki's deduction based on his own experience at Ryozanpaku.

"Yes. But not only that, Leo always want to keep Serena within Academia. He never let her go outside. He feared that the three of them might try to escape together. To ensure that will never happen, Serena and Dennis' memories were also erased. By the time that happen, Leo has already taken control of the whole school."

"That's horrible." Yuya was sickened at the thought of the memories of people precious to him being taken away from him. "Then…if we can restore his memories about Serena and Dennis, Yuri will–"

" _He won't stop."_

The next thing he knew, Yuya found himself at his room like in the dream, facing the red-eyed shadow again.

" _Even if he regained his memories, there's no guarantee that he will stop what he is doing. Is there?"_ The shadow questioned.

Yuya reassessed his thought. The first time he saw Yuri, Yuya's first impression was that he appeared to be similar like the most of Academia Duelists, taking pleasure in carding people while believing in the Professor's ideal. This impression changed when Yuya fought him for the first time. He was mentally unstable. He did not care what other people think of him so long as he was able to continue enjoying himself. He liked to toy with his opponent's emotions to entertain himself until he got bored.

But what bothered Yuya the most was he was perfectly fine inflicting pain on others as if it was a daily life activities. Carding people, harming others was normal to him. The 'hunting game' that the Academia Duelists embraced, Yuri took it to a whole different level. It was as if Yuri couldn't live without carding people. It was like breathing to him.

" _Do you understand? This is not a simple problem. He is already beyond saving."_

"Yuya-kun?" Samejima called out to Yuya when the boy went silent and seemed to be spacing out.

"Nothing. Never mind." Yuya leaned back on his bed. All these new information gave him quite a migraine, especially in regards of Serena's past relationship with Yuri and Dennis.

" _Should I tell Serena about this…?"_

 **THE DOCTOR'S LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Leo entered a laboratory full of tubes that containing insects. There was also a machine resembling generator and a huge computer that can be used for either research or communications. There were several mini screens that connected to several surveillances cameras, showing some parts of Academia. One of the cameras connected was the one that showed the prisoner quarter where Yuya and Samejima were staying.

"My apologies for the mess, Professor."

Leo approached a tall and thin old man with sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white hair. He was wearing dark grey robes with an orange brown center that was patterned with yellow lines. Under him were scattered piece of papers that contains the result of his researches.

"How is your examination on Yuya Sakaki, Doctor?" Leo asked straight to the point.

The Doctor laughed creepily while looking at Yuya on the screen. "I found him fascinating, Professor. Throughout my entire life, this is the first time I have found a specimen that pique my interest this much! To think there is a human who has such a huge amount life energy that is comparable to the people of a whole dimension! Speaking of which, Yuri also has the same energy… Hihihihi…!"

"Do you find out how he is able to change back the carded people and a way so we can card him?" Leo asked, ignoring the scientist's mad interest.

"I'm afraid no, Sir. Every experiment I have conducted was a failure. Every attempt to card him was blocked by the power he possesses. However, I found out that ability isn't naturally his but rather from outside factor." The Doctor revealed, offering one of the results for the Professor to look.

"Outside factor? You mean there is something or someone that granted Yuya Sakaki that power?" Leo looked at the result of Yuya's experiment.

"Yes. The power that granted him this ability, to put it into words, are like Yin and Yang. It has two characteristics that seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent."

The Doctor showed two statistics of Yuya. The right one was black colored while the left one was white colored.

"Let's just say this 'Yang' energy is what allowing Yuya Sakaki to change back the carded people to normal. While this 'Yin' energy is what protecting Yuya Sakaki from the negative energy used to card people." The Doctor explained his founding.

Leo was reading the results in deep thought, his hand on his chin all the while reading the whole thing.

"We can continue researching the origin of this ability later. Have you find the way to extract all of his life energy without having to card him?" Leo asked the most important question to him.

The Doctor grinned. "As a matter of fact, I have, Professor. However, doing so would mean the death of the boy. Do you mind?"

"None at all." Leo immediately answered without any hesitation. "Quickly make the preparation to extract his life energy. We cannot waste any more times."

Right after Leo gave his order, he left the laboratory with the Doctor saluting behind his back. As Leo walking through the hallway on his way to return to his chamber.

" _This is the right thing to do. Yuya Sakaki, his very existence would bring the destruction of the world. This way, that demon will never return again…!"_

 **TOWN SQUARE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

Pre Professor's order, Dennis now was looking for any traces or clues that will lead him to the underground You Show Duel School. He was not alone of course, he was with his squad, questioning the townspeople and investigating the last place they were spotted. However, what Dennis didn't expect was Yuri also coming along with him for the search. Yuri was the one specifically ordered to capture Yuzu and the rest of the girls, but Yuri never joined in the search, it was his job. Usually, he found the girls first and then he leaves it to Yuri to do the capturing.

"Something wrong, Dennis?" Yuri asked, noticing Dennis was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't expect you'd coming along too." Dennis quickly looked away.

"It can't be helped. I have nothing to do. I want to Duel Yuya again, but the Professor won't allow me." Yuri sighed in disappointment before it morphed into ecstatic grin. "He is incredible. I never had so much fun Duel like that before. He is the first person to make me so excited like this. I want to Duel him again. This time, with my own Deck."

Dennis shuddered a bit from hearing Yuri's desire to Duel Yuya again. Winning against Yuya once wasn't enough for him? Even after beating him to the point his injuries were nearly critical, Yuri still wants to Duel him again? He felt sorry for Yuya now. Anyone gaining Yuri's interest or getting on his bad side never met a good end. But Yuya can't be carded so the Professor couldn't do anything to him but to imprison him for a while so he can't change back the carded people. That means Yuya was safe for the time being…

Dennis grasped his chest. _"Did I just feel relieved that Yuya wouldn't be harmed? No way. That's not right. That's not me…"_

"Dennis, what's that?" Yuri pointed at people starting to build stands around the square.

"Probably for the bazaar. I heard they're going to hold a bazaar this evening." Dennis answered, also looking at the people preparing for the bazaar. He then saw an artists drawing sketches of three children.

Dennis vision blurred along with a tinge of headache. Another sense of nostalgia filled his mind. The town that was supposedly still preparation for the bazaar turned into a completed bazaar. It was quite crowded with people. In front of him were the girl and the boy he saw in his vision before. Both of them seemed so eager to look at the bazaar. They went to the market stalls to blacksmith. They watched with awe at the glassblowers working outside forming different kinds of objects and figurines, and the artists who sketched their faces for free. And, with new portraits in their hands, they went to the stalls when the girl's stomach rumbled in hunger, causing the girl to flush in embarrassment while trying to deny it to the boy and Dennis who watched in amusement mixed with exasperation.

It was the most fun experiences they ever had, especially for the girl and the boy. For as long as they could remember, the boy and the girl have always been in Academia and never left. They were not allowed to leave, not even once, so this was their first time seeing and visiting the town. Dennis smiled softly, noting to himself that it was the right decision to suggest them sneaking out. Spending times together in Academia were fun and all, but going out together like this was even more fun.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Yuri flicked his fingers right in front of Dennis' face, snapping him from his reverie.

Dennis took a step back while holding his left chest and let out a protest. "Geez! You don't need to surprise me, Yuri! I almost got a heart attack!"

Yuri sneered. "I don't have time to play along with your daydreaming, let's continue to look."

Dennis puffed at the violet haired boy's coldness and rudeness. While he wasn't sure if what he saw just now was his forgotten memory or just his imagination from his daydreaming, but it honestly felt comfortable and nice thinking of that. It refreshed his mind from this mission. Sighing that feeling was now ruined, Dennis followed Yuri but then saw the glimpse of the little boy's back overlapping with Yuri's.

"Yuri, have we met before long time ago?" Dennis asked without thinking.

Yuri turned to Dennis, raising an eyebrow at the sudden question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Err…nothing particular. Just wondering have we met before when we were younger or something…?" Dennis scratched his head and smiled uneasily. He didn't even understand why he was asking him this.

"Of course not. If I ever met you, I would have remembered a flashy eccentric Duelist like you." Yuri answered immediately with dismissive gesture.

"Hey! I am flashy, but which part of me is eccentric?!" Dennis felt offended by the comment. This wasn't the first time. Dennis has always wondered how did he able to handle working several times with Yuri.

Their first meeting was around a year ago. His first impression of Yuri? Bigheaded. Proud and mighty, carrying certain amount of arrogance. He had expected him to be bossy like certain annoying higher ups he knew. He was soon proven wrong when they did their first mission together. Yuri was like a stray cat. When something piqued his interest he would pursue it while still carrying out the Professor's order. When he grew bored of it, he was quick to take his leave. He acted as an inquisitive, apathetic Duelist. Driven by such mindsets as "survival of the fittest" and "to the victor go the spoils", Dennis came into conclusion that Yuri takes great pleasure in the hunting game more than anybody else.

Either to make it better or worse, Yuri has the skill to backup his position and confidence. Yuri's skill was enough to shut up those who thought he was all bark, and those who was on his bad side didn't end well. They were lucky enough they were not carded since Dennis managed to talk Yuri out of it. While some who didn't know him would think Yuri was bluffing, Dennis knew at least this much that Yuri meant every word when he said he will card anyone in his way.

" _It is as if he_ _cares little to nothing for human lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise."_ Dennis thought while continued to protesting Yuri's earlier comment.

Yuri continued to ignore Dennis' protest throughout their search. Yuri's thought only filled with the Duel he had with Yuya. The Entertainment Duelist was skilled. That was for sure. After all, he had defeated numerous Obelisk Forces and the Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix who was one of the strongest Duelists in Academia. True to his occupation as Entertainment Duelist, Yuya provided the fun that he rarely had. He was an interesting Duelist.

When he saw his dragon, his desire to crush other people under his feet became even stronger than he ever had. It was so much stronger that he couldn't control his bloodlust. The best part was when a monstrous power brimming inside him. If he can control that power no doubt it will help him reach even greater height, reaching to the top, becoming the strongest. It felt wonderful. He wants to feel that power again. No, he wants to control it. While he couldn't fully comprehend it, he knew that the only way that power will appear again is if he Duel Yuya again.

" _I want to Duel him again… I wonder if once this is over the Professor will allow me to Duel him again."_

 **PRISONER QUARTER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"I see, so originally you could change back the people who are carded and immune from being carded through the use of this pendant. This pendant is also what created the Pendulum Cards." Samejima eyed Yuya's Pendulum Pendant on his hand that Yuya showed to him.

"Yes. To be honest I don't know what exactly this pendant is nor do I remember where or when I got it. I only know that I have had it since I was little." Yuya explained to the former principal.

"Is it all right if I borrow this for research? From the looks of it Leo hasn't realized about this pendant's power." Samejima requested.

Yuya nodded, giving the scientist his permission. "Please do. I also wish to know more."

Two knocks ushered Samejima and Yuya to hide the pendant and then acting as if nothing happened. When the door was slowly opened, they expected it to be Academia Soldier in charge of bringing them lunch. So they were surprised they instead saw a lock of light green hair sticking out from the side of the door.

"Yuya?" Rin meekly asked as she slowly entered the room.

"Rin?!" Yuya quickly sat up from his bed. "How do you get here?!"

"I brought her here." Edo stepped inside behind Rin, only half of his body visible to Yuya and Samejima. Behind him were 5 Academia Soldiers under his command who also took part in the previous all-out-battle in Heartland.

"Edo?!" Yuya exclaimed, not expecting the Commander-in-Chief of all people to escort Rin here.

"She won't shut up about you. I brought her here so she will stop banging her hands on the door." Edo explained as he pushed Rin further inside while he was still behind the door. He looked at Samejima and gave respectful nod, which Samejima returned the same.

Edo then looked at the surprised Yuya and narrowed his eyes. "I'll make this clear in case you get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this because I'm worried about you or anything. I'm doing this to stop her from harming herself ad nothing else."

Before Edo shut the door, he gave Rin a warning gaze. "You have 1 hour and no more. Pass that time, I'll drag you out."

Once the door was shut close, Rin took a seat on the side of Yuya's bed, smiling in relieved.

"How are you feeling? How are your injuries?" Rin asked in concern.

"I feel a bit better. Just a little bit more rest and I'll be fine soon." Yuya thanked the green haired girl. Yuya then frowned. "I appreciate you didn't leave me because you are concerned, but still you should have escaped together with Kachidoki."

Rin pointed her finger at between Yuya's eyes. "Can you easily leave someone who despite you just met risk his life to save and protect you? I don't think both of us can."

Yuya couldn't argue with that. If he was in Rin's shoes, he couldn't bear to leave either.

"Yugo misses you, you know. Ever since you got kidnapped, he never stopped looking for you. He also participated in Friendship Cup to fulfill his promise with you."

"The Friendship Cup?! How was it then?! Did Yugo won?!" Rin asked Yuya with her face so close with his, surprising the tomato haired boy who moved his head back to get his personal space.

"Sorry to say, but I defeated him and won the tournament." Yuya answered while trying to keep distance between his face and Rin's.

"You won the tournament, then that means you defeated Jack too?!" Rin was both amazed and shocked when Yuya nodded. After watching Yuya's Duel and saw his Dueling, Rin has no reason to doubt Yuya's words when he said he defeated bot Yugo and Jack.

Yuya then decided to tell Rin everything that happened. From his battle in Standard Dimension and creation of Lancers until how he ended up at Fusion Dimension now. Though, Yuya mainly talked about Yugo whom Rin surely missed as much as Yugo missed her. He told her of their first meeting, the misunderstanding between Yugo and Yuto, how their Duel went on, how they started their friendship, and how they promised to have a rematch.

"Shees, Yugo, doing something without thinking again! I've always told him many times." Rin sighed hearing another of Yugo's recklessness.

"Yuzu and I already cleared up the misunderstanding, so it should be fine over there now." Yuya assured her.

"That's not the problem. He often does something reckless. He also has no delicacy for girls, saying things that instantly popped in his head without a second thought. He also can get carried away so easily. It's a bad habit of his. This is why I can't leave him alone." Rin pouted while making a list of what she will scold him for once they met in her mind.

" _She is like a mother."_ Yuya commented in his mind.

"This time, I won't make a mistake to knee him." Rin said while patting her knee, automatically causing Yuya's hands to cover his stomach that has became a victim of Rin's strong knee.

" _Yugo is physically stronger than me, so he should be fine…right?"_ Yuya thought, praying for his Synchro counterpart.

"You're similar to Yugo in some things, Yuya." Rin suddenly commented. "Bad at giving up, can be reckless and slow at times, but very kind and caring…"

Yuya scratched his head in embarrassment. "You're also similar to Yuzu in some things. Both of you are strong, often nags, never stop taking care the ones in need."

"Yuzu is your childhood friend and one of the girls who has the same face as me, right?" Rin asked while pointing at herself.

"It must be weird to meet people not only with the same face but also similar traits as yourselves and your childhood friends." Samejima commented, finally joining the conversation after listening to it with interest.

"Right." Yuya and Rin chuckled.

"There is no Tops nor Commons in City anymore. Once you go home, you'll be at ease since the City now has turned into more peaceful place." Yuya told Rin.

Rin closed her eyes and shook her head. "The City becoming a better place is certainly a great news. But to me, as long as Yugo is by my side, I will always feel at ease. It's because Yugo is always by my side I can live in the previous City."

"Yugo must be feeling the same way." A light bulb popped in Yuya's head. "Once we return, let's have a Duel then."

"A Duel?"

"Yeah! They are still holding Friendship Cup, but this time to commemorate the peace and unity of City. I already promised Yugo that we will have a rematch, since you missed the previous Friendship Cup, you can participate in the new Friendship Cup once we get back." Yuya suggested to the girl.

"Once we get back…" Rin uttered.

Samejima patted Rin's shoulder. "As you have heard, Yuya-kun's friends are trying their best to end this dimensional war. So you have to place your faith in them, in your childhood friend Yugo."

Rin placed her hands on her chest as she smiled. "Yes. I believe Yugo will come." Yugo that she knew was headstrong and bad at giving up. He won't be so easily defeated. She has always believed he will come for her one day.

The three of them halted their talk when they heard voices of argument from outside the room. They couldn't hear the words precisely, but Edo was clearly trying to stop someone from coming in. Before Samejima could open the door to ask what's going on, the door has already been opened, revealing Grace and Gloria entering into the room.

"Hello, Yuya~!" Grace greeted while carrying a tray of lunch with sweat dropping Gloria behind her. "I bring you your lunch! If it's still hard for you to move, I can spoon-feed you!"

"T-Tyler Sisters?! Why are you the ones bringing me lunch…?" Yuya asked.

"Oh. I convinced the one who was supposed to bring your lunch to let me bring it so I can meet you!" Grace answered while offering a spoon of rice for Yuya.

"Hey! I told you not to enter as you please! You already brought the food here, so now get out!" Edo ushered the two sisters. While Gloria was willing to leave, Grace won't budge.

"Unfair! Why do this prisoner get to be with Yuya for 1 hour while you kick us out!" Grace pouted while pointing at Rin. "Is she his girlfriend or something?"

"No, not at all." Both Yuya and Rin shook their heads in denial at the same time.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Yuya added to make it clear.

Grace's ears perked up when she heard it. She smiled sweetly and happily with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, confusing everyone in the room except her older sister.

" _I still have chance!"_

"I can hear your thoughts, Grace." Gloria said with exasperated expression. She pulled her sister away and whispered to her. "Are you out of your mind?! He is our enemy! We don't even know what the Professor's plan for him either!"

"So what? It's not like he can do anything here. In fact, this is maybe a good opportunity to convince him joining us. If he join us, there will be no problem, right?" Grace's eyes sparked with the idea.

"I know well that he won't be swayed to our cause no matter what! Give it up!" Gloria nearly shouted, but still kept her voice as quietly as possible. Unbeknownst to her and Grace, Rin and Samejima, who took several steps closer to listen to their whispering, looked at each other with understanding.

" _So not only Edo, even his Dueling reached these two notorious sisters."_ From what he heard from Edo, Samejima knew this boy has the knack to draw people to him with his Dueling, but he never thought he was capable this far. Even the Academia soldiers who came with Edo started to speak with Yuya by asking his injuries and the food he was eating though they still tried to act objectively as Academia Soldiers. This was a nearly futile attempt when Yuya easily see through this and replied nicely.

" _Yuya is so popular."_ Rin commented in her mind while chuckling at Yuya, confusing him even more.

"Yuya, how about we have a Duel? This times a one-on-one Duel. I'll try to ask the Professor to give the permission. I want to see your Entertainment Dueling again." Grace pushed Edo aside who tried to drag her out. She held Yuya's hand, staring at him with pleading sparkling face.

Yuya was taken aback by Grace's complete change of attitude towards him. "Eh…okay I guess… I don't mind at all. But–"

"There's no way the Professor will allow it, Grace. Don't be so unreasonable." Gloria scolded her younger sister.

"Oh? Don't you want to Duel one-on-one too with Yuya, Gloria?" Grace teased her older sister.

"S-stop joking!" Gloria slapped her sister's back, but couldn't hide her blush.

Sensing some changes in the sisters, Yuya, without further thought, casually joined their conversation. "Both of you are Tag Duelists, but I know both of you are also strong on your own."

Yuya's honest remark left the older of the sisters in a further blushing mess sputtering incoherent comebacks, much everyone, particularly her younger sister's, amusement. Having enough, Gloria took her sister by the collar and dragged her out of the room, leaving the rest to be quite dumbfounded that was broke by Samejima who couldn't help but chuckling. It has been a while he felt this fun.

Edo sighed in frustration. Finally the nuisances have left. He looked at the clock. Without them realizing 1 hour has passed. He tilted his head to the clock, prompting Rin to look and to her dismay it was the promised time already. And this was maybe her only chance to talk with Yuya. Reluctantly, Rin excused herself to Yuya and Samejima as the Academia soldiers escorted her out.

"Edo." Yuya called out before Edo could leave the room.

"What is it?" Edo turned to the Entertainment Duelist.

"Whatever your reason is, thank you for bringing Rin here." Yuya thanked the Commander-in-Chief with a soft smile, surprising the grey haired young man who concealed it.

Edo didn't show any reaction and merely looked away from Yuya as he spoke. "Speaking about rematch, I will also have a rematch with you one day. I have yet to approve Yusho Sakaki or your Entertainment Dueling…"

Yuya sighed and nodded at Edo's usual cold tone but then blinked when Edo's words sunk in. 'Have yet to approve'. Did Edo really say that? Isn't that mean…

"When the time comes, I'll defeat you…on my own terms, and with my own Dueling…" Edo didn't wait for any reply, hurrying to leave the room and locked it again.

Yuya pinched his cheek to check whether he was dreaming or not. It was hurt, which means he wasn't dreaming. He didn't mishear Edo or anything. The Commander-in-Chief truly said it. Whether he admitted it or not, the Commander-in-Chief has said it in the underlying message of his words. Edo acknowledged him. What the former principal Samejima said was true.

He was in the enemy's stronghold but yet he was still able to feel this happy. This was a pleasant surprise for him. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about this.

" _Everyone. How are you guys doing right now…?"_

 **RUINS – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Yuto was sitting at upper floor of a destroyed building, staring at Heartland Tower where Yuya and Edo dueled the last time that led to the entire Academia army to retreat. Yuto took out Dark Rebellion that Kachidoki returned to him. Yuto closed his eyes tight and bit his lip. He was mad at himself. Even though they shared a body, he couldn't help Yuya at all.

The last thing that Yuto remembered was Yuya and himself summoned Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. Afterwards, everything went black. When he came to, he was back at Heartland with Ruri and Shun by his side and he was separated from Yuya's body. However, while he, Ruri, and Kachidoki succeeded escaping from Academia, Yuya and Rin were still there. The news gave a pang of guilt within Yuto who cursed his inability to help Yuya. His Standard counterpart had done so much for not only him but also to the people of Xyz Dimension, but yet he didn't do anything for him.

Upon hearing the news, Yuto was more than willing to immediately return to Academia to save Yuya despite his weak state. It took Ruri, Shun, and the rest of their comrades' persuasion to calm him down. Everyone also felt the same way as him when they heard Yuya was captured. They want nothing else but to save him as much as he does. However, marching into Academia now was too rash. With Yuya's absence, Reiji must changed several plans he had set. It was a good thing that Yuya can't be carded or else they would be in greater panic.

Yuto stopped lamenting when someone hugged him from behind. Yuto held one of the hands holding him, knowing whose hand it was…

"You must be thinking about Yuya." Ruri said while holding Yuto closer.

"I couldn't do anything for him…" Yuto replied as his hold tightened.

"You were unconscious. And you don't know yourself what happened to you. Don't blame yourself too much, Yuto. If there are people that needs to be blamed, Kachidoki and I also equally guilty leaving Yuya and Rin." Ruri said as she leaned her head to Yuto's.

"Once, I told Yuya that I regretted ever going to Standard Dimension. But now I think more about it, and I realized that if I didn't go to Standard, maybe I will never meet Yuya." Yuto clenched his fists as he remembered his cruel words. It must be hurt for Yuya to hear that.

Yuto berated himself for saying that now. "I never regretted meeting Yuya. Not even once I'd wished I never met him. I'm glad that I met him, became friends with him."

To Yuto, Yuya was like his light that illuminates his path. Ever since Academia invaded his homeland, he barely had any peace both in mind and body. He fully focused on defeating Academia to bring back the smiles of people of Heartland and rescuing Ruri after she got kidnapped. Sharing body with Yuya, seeing what Yuya saw, feeling what Yuya felt, has opened his heart once more. Yuya reminded him of the feelings he had lost ever since the start of war. Yuya taught him of the true meaning to bring peace. Yuya's presence has comforted him many times.

"I know. That's why we're going to save him. This time let's return his kindness." Ruri leaned her face to Yuto's, comforting the Phantom Knights user.

However, Yuto soon became worried when he repeated Ruri's words in mind. "We…? Ruri, don't tell me you're planning on going to Academia as well." Yuto finally looked at Ruri behind him, slowly putting down her hands that were holding him.

Ruri nodded, face determined. "Of course. There is no way I would just sit still while everyone is fighting. Also, I'm sharing the same feeling as you do, Yuto. After what Yuya had done for me, for us, I can't just wait here."

"But the Professor is after you! If you return to Academia again, the possibility of you got captured again is high! It's safer here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" Yuto strongly objected. She has finally returned and he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"What if while you and everyone going to Academia the Professor send another army to once again take over Heartland and capture me? There is nowhere safe place for me, Yuto, and you know it." Ruri argued. She won't back down on this. No one could change her mind. Not Yuto or her even her own brother.

Ruri placed her hand on Yuto's when Yuto was still unsure. "If I'm by your and Brother's side, the three of us at least will feel at more ease since we are together. That way we can look out for each other. I know that you and Brother will protect me this time."

Yuto struggled with his words because Ruri made a point there. They didn't know of Academia's plan. Anything could happen while they were gone, just like when he and Shun left for Standard Dimension and as the result Kaito's family and their comrades were lost. But if Ruri comes with them, at the very least they can secure her safety with their own eyes. It will be easier for them to protect her if she was by their side. Besides, looking at Ruri's eyes, she won't back down and in the worst-case scenario she might go to Academia by herself shortly after they departed.

Yuto sighed, holding his head in defeat. "You don't give me any choice. But how are you going to convince Shun?"

"The way I did to you. I actually have also convinced Reiji Akaba to take me along." Ruri smiled sweetly with her hand formed victory sign.

Yuto smiled as well at Ruri's wit. So she has planned ahead of them. Strong-willed as always. Yuto took Ruri's hand into his, holding it strongly yet gently at the same time. He looked at her straight in the eye, face serious.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you. If you are taken away again, I'll bring you back again." Yuto gave his words to the girl who is the most important to him. The one he loved even more than his own life.

Ruri used her other hand to held Yuto's hand that was holding hers. "I know you will protect me. Now and always."

 **EVENING – SHELTER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

While eating a cup ramen, Sawatari and Crow were looking at Yugo who seemed to be both restless and in pensive mood. The Riding Duelist has been walking back and forth as if waiting for something, but the problem was Yugo was not waiting for something. He has been like this ever since Yuto and the others returned from Fusion Dimension. When the Riding Duelist heard not only they failed to save Rin but Yuya also sacrificed himself to let them escape, Yugo seemed he was ready to throwing a fit, which he didn't. But it was very clear that he was frustrated.

"Yugo, how long you are gonna do that? It's unsightly you know." Sawatari finally called out to the Riding Duelist after a few minutes observing him.

"Yeah. I know you are eager to go to Academia already, I also want to save Yuya as quickly as possible, but walking like that won't help you at all." Crow added as he finished eating his cup ramen.

"I know! I know that already! But…ugh…!" Yugo punched the wall beside him. Even though he knew he needed to be calm and compose himself since it won't change anything, he just couldn't stay still. He tried to rearrange his Deck for the preparation for tomorrow's battle, but it didn't work out with his mind like this.

Sawatari approached Yugo, bumping his fist onto his own chest while letting out his usual smug smile. "Be grateful for I, the great Lord Shingo Sawatari, is here to listen to your problem! Now, let it out! Unleash all of your emotions and I will accept it all!"

"Nah, you won't cut it, Saruwatari (Saru = Monkey)." Yugo rejected it without even bother thinking.

Sawatari twitched and started to shout t Yugo. "Who the hell you are calling Monkey, you…you…Fusion!" Sawatari retorted, unknowingly used the taboo word for Yugo.

Hearing someone purposely mispronounced his name, Yugo snapped, yanking Sawatari by his collar. "It's not Fusion, it's Yugo! Remember that, stupid Saruwatari!"

In retaliation, Sawatari grabbed the yellow parts of Yugo's hair. "I will remember if you remember mine first! If my Papa heard of this, he won't let you get away with it!"

The next ten seconds was spent with both Yugo and Sawatari yanking each other's clothes and hair or pinching each other's cheeks. Keyword ten second, as Jack and Crow were quick to yank them by the back of their collars and separated the two boys.

"Both of you are Duelists! If both of you have any problem, then solve it with Dueling!" Jack told the two boys before he and Crow letting go of them. Jack was ready to give them an earful lecture, but then shifted to a red-colored cup ramen not far on the floor. His eyes widened as he quickly picked up the cup ramen.

"Oh, that cup ramen was delicious. Never thought Heartland has such delicious cup ramen. That must be from an expensive brand." Sawatari commented while licking his lips, tasting the remaining ramen.

"No, Sawatari. That cup ramen is from–"

Crow trailed off as he, Sawatari and Yugo shuddered and jumped in surprise when Jack turned to glare at them, or to be precise, at Sawatari. For a moment the three of them could see the figure of fiery Asura behind Jack's back looming over them, seemingly ready to kill. Jack once again grabbed Sawatari by his collar and lifts him off the floor.

"This is my limited edition cup ramen that I bought in City just before we came here! It was the only last one left! You don't know how hard it was for me to get it!" Jack said to the struggling Sawatari.

"Y-you shouldn't have left it be in the first place then! Write your name on it!" Sawatari tried to defend himself, but Jack won't have any of it as his hold tightened.

"Cool down, Jack! I still have more! You can have it!" Crow tried to calm down the former King, extending the cup ramen he brought to the blonde man. Good thing that he brought some emergency supplies with him just in case. His words have the intended effect on Jack who immediately let go of Sawatari, taking Crow's offer.

"Back when I was still staying as Commons, I always eat this cup ramen." Jack reminisced his times when he was still staying at the slums of Commons and ate the cup ramen in peace with other children. It was a beautiful memory for him.

"I get ya! That cup ramen is really popular! Everyone at the orphanage often eats it, including me and Rin." Yugo remembered the times he ate the ramen with Rin. Though Rin forbid him to eat too much since it's unhealthy.

"Rin…" Remembering those times made Yugo missed Rin even more. He wanted to see her soon.

"What's with the fuss?" Yuto and Ruri entered the shelter after hearing quite a commotion from inside.

The moment Yugo laid his eyes on Ruri, Yugo instantly saw Rin in her. He beamed and rushed to the purple haired girl with his arms wide opened while calling out his crush's name.

"RIIIIN!"

The hug never happened as Yugo was welcomed by a punch on his face, sending him stumbling his back on the floor with red face. Ruri and Yuto were taken aback as Shun was standing in front of Ruri with murderous intent directed at Yugo. Not finished with just delivering one punch, Shun brought Yugo into a headlock.

"You! What the hell are you trying to do to my sister, you bastard!" Shun said while tightening his hold on Yugo's neck.

"I give! I give!" Yugo said repeatedly while struggling against Shun's lock. His soul was at the peak of his throat, ready to leave his body.

"Brother, that's enough! Let go of him!" Ruri pleaded to her older brother, feeling sorry for the Riding Duelist.

Yugo took a deep breath once Shun let go of him. He held his neck, trying to check if there was anything broken. He was ready to protest at Shun, but the Raid Raptors user's glare that was similar with Jack earlier was enough to change his mind and shut his mouth tight. Instead, his attention shifted to Yuto. That reminded him of their last encounter, how he senselessly beat him up. He hadn't apologized to his Xyz counterpart. Misunderstanding or not, he was still at fault.

Yugo approached his Xyz counterpart with apologetic look. "I'm…sorry about before… You know, for accusing you…mistaking you as that grinning bastard… I, uh…" Yugo trailed off midway, struggling with his choice of words.

Yuto gestured his hand for Yugo not to say anything further. "I'm also at fault, coming into conclusion on my own like that. But it was all in the past, and we have a common goal now…"

"So…let's start over and get along from now. You're fine with that?" Yuto offered a handshake as reconciliation, which Yugo was more than happy to take.

"Wait, the Duelist that Yuya mentioned fighting against you before merging with Yuya was Yugo?" Sawatari asked as he saw the exchange between the two look-alikes.

"Yeah. You see, I–" Before Yugo could explain, he received another hit from Shun, this time a kick on his face.

"So you're the one who caused Yuto got absorbed into Yuya! How dare you gave us more trouble than we already had! Do you want an early death?!" Shun said to Yugo who once again rubbing his face from the kick.

Yuto stood in front of Yugo in attempt to calm his best friend. "Let it be Shun! As we said, it's a misunderstanding! We have reconciled so let's get along well from now on."

Crow also supported Yuto. "That's right, Kurosaki. We are comrades, so we have to get along. And Yugo already apologized."

While Yuto and Ruri explained things to Shun, Sawatari kneeled to Yugo. "Do you always hug girls who look like Rin? I remembered Serena mentioned you tried to do the same thing to her. You often hug Rin like that?"

"Yeah. Hugging each other is normal for us." Yugo answered in a matter of fact tone.

"That girlfriend of yours is that important to you, huh." Sawatari easily commented.

Yugo blushed at hearing Sawatari referring Rin as his girlfriend. He quickly waved his hand while scratching the back of his head and was grinning like an idiot. "N-no! She's just my childhood friend! I mean… we haven't done anything yet…it's not official but soon…maybe we will… Ehehehe…"

Sawatari made a dramatic shocked gesture. "Wait, even after a hug becoming normal thing to do, you guys haven't become an item?! You gotta be kidding me! You haven't reached the next level?!"

When Yugo replied with a shook of his head, Sawatari slapped his face with his hand in disbelieve.

"Are you a fool?!" Sawatari shouted, pointing his finger at Yugo. "At this rate you'll be forever friendzoned! If you want to make it official, you must be straightforward before it's too late! If you call yourself a man, then make the first move, even if it cost you your life! You don't want her going out with someone else, right?!"

Yugo gasped in realization. Rin was cute, kind, motherly, not to mention strong. A wonderful girl. Who wouldn't want a girlfriend like her? There was none at the moment, but it's possible in the future someone would like to take her as a lover. The thought of Rin has someone else as a boyfriend scared and sickened him. He didn't want that to ever happen!

"Getting a girlfriend at this age is not something that everyone experienced! It may as well something that happen only once in your lifetime! Is it wrong to enjoy your own youth to the fullest?! No way!"

Sawatari placed both his hands on Yugo's shoulders. His eyes unexpectedly were so pure that it was weird.

"Yugo, you don't want to regret it forever, when you've turned into an old man, right? Now is the only time you can make your moves!"

Yugo opened his mouth wide. He felt a thunder strike struck him with enlightenment. Yugo joined his hand with Sawatari. Both reached an agreement.

"You're absolutely right! We have finally agreed on something, Sawatari! I don't want any regret! Once I rescue Rin, I'll make my move!"

"That's the spirit! And you finally said my name right!"

At this point, Jack placed himself between Yugo and Sawatari and joined their conversation. "Indeed. If you want to accomplish something, you must not falter. However, your approach is too direct. Women are delicate creatures. You have to be careful with your words and actions or else you'll get on their bad side. The point is you must treat women with respect."

"Heh. You seem to have quite experiences, former King." Sawatari listened to Jack's story with interest.

"Yes. I also need to warn you that women's look can be deceiving. You have to be careful." Jack warned the two boys, particularly Yugo.

"You got that right. Women are also fickle creatures at best. They lie as easily as they breathe, and us, men, can never see through their deceptions. The wounds women leave on a man's heart take longer to heal than injuries delivered by a Monster's attack." Sawatari clenched his fist to his chest as he let out tears.

"You seem to have a hard time…" Yugo sweat dropped at Sawatari's dramatic monologue.

"Beware of maiden's tears, and guard yourself well. That's the only advice I can give to you." Jack warned his fellow Riding Duelist.

Sawatari nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You also need to beware of women's wrath. You can take Serena for example. When she is mad, she is–"

Sawatari didn't get to finish his sentence as a kick sent him crashing to the wall. It was so strong that it opened a Sawatari-sized hole on it. Sawatari only knew one person with that much power of a kick. So he wasn't too surprised when he faced Serena who was looking at him with annoyed expression, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito and Gongenzaka, behind her.

"Don't put any weird ideas into Yugo's head. He is already dimwitted enough as he is so don't make him even dumber!" Serena's thoughtless remark made Yugo almost lose his footing. He didn't know whether to be offended or sad by the indigo haired girl's insensitive words.

" _Ouch! That's harsh!"_ Allen and Crow commented in their minds, feeling sorry for Yugo who was close to tears due to Serena's remark.

"…But you just proved my point…" Sawatari said with a muffled voice, body still stuck on the wall.

"Serena is right. Not all women are like that. We are not like that." Sayaka emphasized the word "we", referring to her, Serena, and Ruri.

"I won't deny there are some women who use their tears to manipulate others. But Yugo, do you really believe that Rin is that kind of girl?" Ruri finally joined the conversation. She actually wanted to interfere earlier, but was a bit difficult since she was the only girl until Serena and Sayaka came.

Yugo shook his head vigorously. "The Rin that I know won't do something like that! If anything, she hates that kind of thing!" Yugo said with confidence.

Ruri smiled, praising the boy's faith in his childhood friend. "There, you have the answer don't you?"

Gongenzaka gave Jack and Sawatari a disapproving look. "I, the man Gongenzaka, also agree. Yuzu won't do such duplicity. She is a kind girl who always defending Yuya whenever he needs it and face her problem head on!"

"But doesn't she always smack Yuya with that paper fan of hers? Doesn't that just show to her violence is the answer to everything?" Sawatari made references the times Yuzu smacked Yuya for little to the tiniest reason.

"That's enough you guys. This is getting us nowhere." Crow calmly told the three Synchro Duelists and one Pendulum Duelist. "Look, tomorrow's battle seems to have made Yugo nervous without himself realizing that cause him to be so restless. Why don't we do something that will refresh your mind?"

"What are you suggesting?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I know! Let's have another Entertainment Duel! This ultra super hyper strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari will entertain you!" Sawatari suggested with his dramatic pose.

"No. Why don't we have a race with our D-Wheels?" Crow suggested with his thumb up.

"A race? Not a Riding Duel?" Gongenzaka was quite surprised at the suggestion.

"Yugo said he wasn't in the mood to Duel, right? Let's have a regular race. For us, D-Wheelers, riding D-Wheel outside Dueling is common too. It also helped us to train for Riding Duel. Right, guys?" Crow turned to Jack and Yugo who nodded.

"For us who lived in Slum and have our own D-Wheel without Autopilot Program, we must learn to ride D-Wheel ourselves." Jack recounts his first time learning to ride D-Wheel. He remembered how he fell several times or crashing into something during the process until he got the hang of it.

"We have to learn everything ourselves. It's not bad at all. In fact it's very fun. Sometimes Rin and I just like to ride on our D-Wheel around the City." Similarly as people like to take a walk, Yugo often invited Rin to go on a tour around the City riding their D-Wheel, even though they didn't have much time to avoid catching the Security's attention.

Crow flicked his fingers at Yugo. "That's exactly it! Let's have a race where we can feel the feeling of winds and enjoying the view! It's better than just staying here being all nervous."

Yugo didn't know what to say when everyone's attention was suddenly on him. Seeing their expectant expressions, Yugo finally realized how much he actually made everyone worried, and now they were trying their best to cheer him up in their own way. Rin will definitely scold him again for not noticing this.

"…I guess that won't be bad. Let do this, then!" Yugo finally got fired up. "Gongenzaka, you'll be the referee!" Yugo appointed his fellow Synchro Duelist.

"What about me?!" Sawatari asked while pointing at himself. He wanted to participate as well, but he didn't have a D-Wheel.

"You can ride on the back. You have to get the feeling first before starting. After we are done, you can borrow my D-Wheel and start again! No, let's move!" Yugo took Sawatari by his wrist, dragging him out with Jack, Crow, and Gongenzaka following in tow.

On the girls' side, Ruri and Serena finally got acquainted with each other properly. When Ruri returned the day before, they didn't get to talk because they prioritized taking care of Yuto and checking her health. Afterwards, she has the long awaited reunion with her older brother and they spent the rest of the day together. None interrupted the two siblings who have finally reunited. They deserved the times.

"I've heard some things about you from Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Ruri." Serena offered a handshake. Ruri took the handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine. You must be Serena. I've heard of you from my brother and Yuto." Ruri stared at Serena's face for a while before giggling. "Sorry, it's just that at first I didn't quite believing that other than me and Rin there are still two other girls who resembles me. But now that you are here, I have to say I'm astonished."

Serena smiled and shrugged. "I understand. I mean, what chances to meet three people with the same face as your own?"

"Both of you are like twins." Sayaka added, looking at both her friends. "By the way, Ruri, I heard you're going to tomorrow's battle as well. Is this true?"

"Yes. After what Yuya has done for me and all of us, I refuse to stay still." Ruri confirmed her decision.

Sayaka frowned. "But you are targeted, right? If you return to Academia, it'll make it easier for them to capture you again."

"Serena here is also targeted but she is coming along too." Ruri tilted her head to Serena.

"Serena is strong. It doesn't you are not strong, but…it's just…" Sayaka looked down. The day when Ruri got kidnapped came into her mind. The day her cowardice resulted in Ruri's capture. They just reunited and she didn't want her best friend to be taken away again.

Knowing what Sayaka was thinking, Ruri pulled her best friend into a hug. She gently patted Sayaka's back. "That time it wasn't your fault Sayaka. There was nothing you can do to help me. The person who kidnapped me, Yuri, he is too dangerous. At that time, if you interfered, I don't think you can win against him. So I'm glad that you didn't. I don't want to lose you."

Serena's expression turned into dismay at the mention of Yuri. She hasn't fully recovered her missing memories yet, but there was no mistaking that Yuri was the boy in her memories. Still, she didn't want to believe it. The boy in her memories was sarcastic and quite smug, but he nevertheless was a kind and sincere boy, like Yuya. How come that boy grew to become a sadistic heartless Duelist who enjoyed inflicting harm on others? Because the Professor had erased his memories too? No, she felt there was more than that.

" _Yuri… Are they really the same person?"_ Serena thought while staring at Smile Universe in her hand.

"Serena?" Ruri called out in concern after seeing Serena's sad face.

"Ruri…do you hate the guy who kidnapped you?" Serena asked all of a sudden.

Even though confused why Serena was asking this, Ruri answered the question honestly. "I'm not sure myself. I can't easily forgive him for what he had done, but I don't hate him that much either. Maybe because I don't know much about him."

"Then…let's just say he realize his mistake and will repent for his sins, will you forgive him?" Serena asked again. This time without looking at Ruri.

"It depends on how he repenting his sins and how sincere he is. Repenting sins is a serious matter after all. You can't do it half-heartedly." Ruri's concern grew as Serena looked ever more worried. She looked like she was struggling with something.

"I see… Then I have no choice…" Serena finally said.

"No choice?" Ruri repeated, but Serena didn't explain what she meant, simply smiling again as if her earlier expression was never there.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm going to see Reiji. I have a few things to tell him about Academia. See you later." Serena hurriedly excused herself but said it in casual way as to not to raise suspicion from the two girls, though both Ruri and Sayaka already noticed that something was bother her. Still, they decided not to push her to tell, opting to wait for her to tell them on her own volition. It won't be good for either of them to force her.

Remembering her reason coming here, Sayaka took out a card from her Deck. It was her most precious card, Little Fairy. She offered it to Ruri.

"This card is…" Ruri looked at Little Fairy in Sayaka's hand.

Sayaka nodded, placing the card in Ruri's hand. "Yes. This is the card I originally offered to you back then during Clover Branch Tournament. I told you before that I'm giving this to you because you are my most precious friend. That's why I'm offering you this card again."

"But…" Ruri was hesitant to accept it. Mainly because the first time Sayaka offered the card to her, her brother told her not to, slapping the card away from her hand, because a Duelist shouldn't so easily give his card to others. But she didn't want to waste Sayaka's good intention either, because to her, Sayaka is also her most precious friend.

"Take it, Ruri." Shun told his younger sister from behind her, surprising the girls.

"Brother?" Ruri blinked. She didn't expect her brother to let her take the card now.

"Back then, I couldn't understand why Sayaka offered you that card because I thought Duelist must cherish their own cards. But then I met Yuya and new comrades. From them, I remembered how important friends are and I finally realized why Sayaka wanted to give you her most precious card." Shun gave Sayaka an apologetic smile for telling Ruri to reject the card in the past.

"Now that I understand, I think you should take it. It will be useful in the upcoming battle." Shun urged his sister to accept Sayaka's card.

"Wait, you knew I'm going too? You don't mind?" Ruri has expected her brother to be the one to object her decision the most.

"If you're going with us, I can ensure your safety myself. I will protect you this time, together with Yuto. I won't let the Academia to take you away." Shun has vowed to himself. He won't let go of her again. He won't leave her side again until everything is over. He will defeat anyone who dares to try to take her.

Her older brother's words touched Ruri. Her brother has changed for the better. She has noticed not only her brother but also Yuto and her friends have changed. She wished she could see it with her own eyes what exactly happened during her absence. To think Yuya has helped them this much, she couldn't get even more grateful. Her desire to save the boy increased with this. She pulled Sayaka and her older brother into another hug with Yuto, Kaito and Allen watching them from quite afar, happy for their three friends.

"The protective brother is not over protective anymore." Allen commented at Shun's unspoken faith in his sister.

"He knows that he can't stop Ruri, so the least he can do is by keeping eye on her himself." Kaito added. He face then turned serious, facing Yuto. "Yuto, are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Chris." Kaito referred to their former mentor and Yuto's childhood friend. "Sooner or later, we are going to fight him. Are you okay?"

Yuto and Allen were surprised that Kaito of all people was the first to mention about Chris. He and Shun usually would avoid talking about him.

"It would be a lie if I say I'm okay fighting him. To be honest, I still don't know what will happen if I face him." Yuto couldn't imagine what he will say or do to his childhood friend who betrayed him. He definitely will Duel him, but he didn't know what to do afterwards.

"How about you, Kaito? Chris was…partially responsible for your family being…" Allen asked without looking at his friend, quite afraid to see him angry at his question.

Kaito, however, didn't look angry or upset. He still kept his straight neutral face. "If it were the old me, I won't forgive him no matter what and make him pay for what he did. But lately I've been thinking that there is more to him than he appears to be. I've been thinking that maybe he betrayed us because we actually don't understand him like we believed we do."

"But still, that doesn't excuse him for what he had done." Allen reminded.

"We know. But if we understand him better, maybe we could've stopped him." Kaito still remembered that day when Chris betrayed them. He coldly led the Academia army to their hideout and left. He couldn't believe his action. He thought he could never forgive him whatever his reason was. But looking back, he did notice some changes in Chris' behavior but he opted to ignore it, prioritizing on defeating Academia.

"Right now, I can't forgive Chris. But one day, I hope I can forgive him." Yuto revealed his wish.

"You are willing to forgive Chris?" Allen stared at Yuto as if he had lost his mind.

"Forgiveness is the one true method to ending conflict." Yuto repeated what Yuya and Yusho believed. "Of course, there are things that cannot be forgiven. And it will be enormously painful for those who have to move on. But still being courageous and forgiving is what will open the path to the future."

Yuto observed the Academia Soldiers who had been told to help started to warm up to the refugees. At first they have rocky start since the Academia Soldiers were still contemplating on what they learned from Yuya's Duel against their Commander-in-Chief. But slowly, they started to accept the truth, listening to their feelings. The rigid atmosphere from before has starting to gone down.

"That way, we can make a peaceful future where everyone can smile."

 **SHELTER ENTRANCE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. She couldn't forgive him for what he has done, but she also didn't think that the old Yuri was merely an illusion either. The kindness and warmth he had when they were children, she couldn't see any lie beneath it. If Kachidoki's deduction was true, then Yuri's memories about her were erased as well. Still, was a simple memory loss would change a person that much? She heard a few times that there is someone within the Professor's inner circle who can control people's hearts. Maybe that person controlled Yuri?

" _Somehow I don't believe that's the case."_ Serena quickly dismissed her theory of Yuri being brainwashed. The bloodlust that she felt during her Duel against him was too real for someone who was being brainwashed, so Yuri did everything out of his own volition and he was fully aware of his actions.

"Are you thinking about your lost memories again?"

Kachidoki approached Serena. He was carrying two boxes filled with foods for the refugees.

"My face says it all, huh?" Serena admitted. She timidly looked at Kachidoki. The Martial Arts Duelist has encountered Yuri and observed his Duel against Yuya. "Kachidoki, you have met Yuri, right? What do you think about him?"

Kachidoki put down the boxes first before answering Serena. "To be honest, I'm quite terrified of him when I watched him Dueling Yuya."

Serena's eyes widened at Kachidoki. To think that Kachidoki of all people found Yuri terrifying. Kachidoki didn't notice Serena's reaction and continued.

"That was the first time I ever met a person like him. The Academia Duelists that I have encountered beside him, all of them still set some boundaries that they never dare to cross. But Yuri, he is different. I can sense that he has no hesitation to take one's life and even enjoy it. He is dangerous."

Serena bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is there…any chance for him to change…like Sora and Edo?"

At this point Kachidoki looked at Serena. Her face was saying like her life depends on his answers. Why would she make that kind of face? First she was thinking about her erased memories and then suddenly asked about Yuri. What do the questions have anything to do with her erased memories? Unless…

"Don't tell me…that Yuri is the boy in your erased memories…?" Kachidoki hesitantly asked. He hoped that his guess was wrong, but Serena's face was saying otherwise. Seriously?

"I know it's hard to believe after what I have said about the boy, but there is no doubt about it. I remember it now after I lost against him. Yuri is the boy in my erased memories. I'm positive." Serena covered half of her face with her hand.

"Since Yuri doesn't seem to recognize me when we first met at Synchro Dimension, I think the Professor had erased his memories too about me. But I feel that wasn't enough to change him this much." Serena didn't want to believe they were the same person. It made it feel her erased memories that filled with so much happiness were just illusion.

"People's personality is defined through what they experienced in the environments around them. There are many classes in Academia. I can only think that the class he was placed in is what made him the way he is now." Kachidoki deduced based on what he heard from Serena and Dennis.

Serena clenched her chest tight. "I'm confused right now… I have no intention to forgive him so easily for what he has done to all of us. Yet, I felt just defeating him and letting him like this is not right…"

"That's because you wish the Yuri that you know is still there somewhere deep down in his heart." Kachidoki said out what Serena was actually thinking. "If that's the case, the next time you Duel him, try to awaken his memories with you."

Serena, for once, didn't look so confident of herself. "What if it doesn't work out? Even if he regains his memories what if he is still the way he is now?"

"Do what Yuya does, conversing with your opponent, convey your feelings through Dueling. If even after that you still can't reach him…you know what to do. Or else, he will be tainted even more than he already has, continued to be trapped inside the darkness." Kachidoki patted Serena on her back and then picked up the boxes again.

"If it's too much for you to do it, you can leave that to me. But if you still think of Yuri as your friend, it is precisely because you feel that way you must be the one to do it." Right before he went inside, Serena called out to him again.

"How can you pull out someone trapped inside the darkness?" Serena asked.

Kachidoki thought of his last Duel with Yuya. That time Yuya was like the sun to him. At first it felt dazzling, but Yuya who continuously tried to reach out to him felt warm. That warmth was what pushed him to take the first step out from the darkness he was trapped in. He wants to watch what will Yuya's light radiate into in the end. He wants to become someone's light too.

"Become the light for that person. Show him the path that will free him from the darkness. To become a light you must always follow your own heart. Never let your conviction to waver."

With that, Kachidoki proceeded his way into the shelter again, leaving Serena to her own thoughts. He already did all he could to help her. There was nothing he could do more for her. The rest is something that Serena must figure out herself.

Serena pondered what Kachidoki has told her. She tucked a strand of her hair to the back of her ear as she gazed at the bright full moon in the sky that illuminated the night.

"Becoming the light…"

 **ABANDONED ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Reiji and Reira were checking the dimension transport device that has been fixed. The system, coordinates, everything was set for use tomorrow. There were some changes in the plan though due to Yuya's absence. Yuya, who was crucial for them due to his ability to change back the people who are carded, wasn't here with them, which means that a single lost would be the end for them. Their manpower has been decreased as well. However, it doesn't mean he thinks they can't win. The Duelists he has chosen were all strong Duelists who won't lose so easily against Academia. They have proven that many times before.

"Reiji-dono how is the new plan?" Tsukikage appeared behind Reiji.

"It's all done. Counting the three of us, that makes 13 people. Yusho Sakaki and his students, Yuzu Hiiragi, and Sora Shiun'in are also in Fusion Dimension fighting against Academia as well. We have more than enough people to infiltrate Academia." Reiji informed the ninja while fixing his glasses as usual.

"But Brother, don't you think we should bring more people with us?" Reira suggested. There must be many students in Academia, so if they bring more people it will lessen the worst case scenario of them being outnumbered.

"Our goal is Leo Akaba. If we bring more people it may turn into all-out war that makes it difficult for us to find him. We don't know fully what kind of place Academia is even with Serena, Kachidoki, and the soldiers' information. Also, it's possible they send another army to this dimension. We can't afford them to take this dimension after we had finally liberated it." Reiji explained his reason for his choice of bringing a few number of people with him.

"Indeed that will at least lessen the casualties should this place once again turn into battlefield." Tsukikage concurred with Reiji's plan.

Glancing at Tsukikage, Reiji remembered the blue ninja's older brother, Hikage, who was sealed into a card by Sora during Maiami Championship. Even though the younger ninja said both he and his brother were already prepared for that to happen, losing a family right in front of your own eyes must be felt horrible. If Sora didn't defect to their side, Reiji has no doubt the ninja would exact revenge on the Fusion user. Hikage wouldn't have been carded if he didn't give the order. So does Michio, Teppei, Knight of Duels, he was partly responsible for them being carded.

He had steeled his resolve since long ago to defeat his father. He didn't mind to take all the anger and hate directed at him for his action. He was ready to carry all the consequences, the burden resulted from his decision.

" _Reiji, all of us have your back. You don't need to shoulder everything alone."_

Reiji found it strange. Simply by hearing those words lift the weight on his chest that he had for years. He felt much lighter. He used to believe it carrying the burden alone and focused solely on ending the war was the only way for him to atone for the lives that were lost because of his actions. He distanced himself because he believed that was his alone to bear. But Yuya showed him another way.

"Tsukikage." Reiji faced the ninja. "Thank you for following me until this far. I give you my word that I will return your brother once this is over."

Tsukikage bowed politely like every ninja did to his master. "Fighting alongside you is the greatest honor I ever got, Reiji-dono. My brother also feels the same way. I will follow you until the end, in my brother's place too."

Reiji patted Reira's head, prompting the boy to look up. "Thank you too, Reira. You have grown strong. I am proud of you."

Reira smiled brighter than he ever had. It has been a while since brother praised him. This praise was also unlike before. It was more sincere with a pride for him, giving Reira a sense of accomplishment. Reira held his brother. This was the happiest moment for him after what they have gone through.

"I will also continue to fight with you, Brother. Let's stop Father and save Yuya together." Reira said with smile full of determination. He won't let his brother down.

Reiji smiled back his younger brother before nodding at Tsukikage, ordering him to call everyone for the meeting. Tsukikage disappeared in a flash. Reiji and Reira stared at the dimension transport device. Only several hours left and they will finally go to Fusion Dimension. The time has come for them to face Leo Akaba.

" _This war will end tomorrow. I will make sure of it, Dad."_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Magicians Showdown –** Dennis ambush You Show Duel School with his squad. Most of You Show students face the squad to allow Yusho and their remaining forces to go to Academia. When they were overwhelmed en route, Reiji and the others arrived to help. Dennis catch up to them just as the ship set sail, challenging his former teacher to a Duel.

* * *

 **At long last we finally finished this chapter! How is it? Is it worth the waiting? We actually want to include the You Show side, but we thought it will be too long than it already is, so we decided to save it for the next chapter. Plus, our hands and eyes are tired from typing almost non-stop for the past few days.**

 **We did say that we'll add GX characters but each will only appear in one chapter. Samejima is an exception. Since he only served as non-Dueling supporting character, he's fine. And regarding the shadow at the beginning of the chapter, that shadow ISN'T ZARC. We have decided to add 1 original character, temporarily called Dark Yuya. We added Dark Yuya for two reasons: 1. For the sake of Yuya and Yusho's father-son relationship and 2. For the sake of their characters development. His current form in this chapter is only temporary, his real form will be revealed later. For the next chapter, we think instead of Kaito, Yusho should be the one to Duel Dennis. The poor old man deserved more Duels at least before being carded by Yuri in our opinion.** **By the way, we are sorry if we were suck at Doctor's explanation. Science is not really our specialty.**

 **We'll make clear about the bracelets' powers. This is each girl's bracelet power:**

 **1\. Yuzu: Transporting the boys whenever they are in the same place or within vicinity.**

 **2\. Serena: Awakening Zarc's memories before he went mad within the boys as a mean to pacify him to certain extent.**

 **3\. Ruri: Separating the boys who have merged as long as they haven't completely merged into Zarc.**

 **4\. Rin: Preventing the boys from merging.**

 **That's all for today. Please review~ :D**


	26. The Magicians Showdown

**Big thank you to** _ **thetiger39, Rayisoar5, Hakuryukou7**_ _ **9, ThePsychoPath96, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, SSJGamerYT, Yuka Kuroshiro, FlowersMelodies, Demon Lord Luciela, Citylover96, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, Leafeon12, dvdryms, Ryujomaru15, Guest, Big duels, Guest**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter! Wow, we finally reached 300 reviews!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~ :D**

* * *

 **EVENING – YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Most of You Show students have already asleep after the finalized their plan to infiltrate Academia tomorrow. At long last, the time has come for them to fight against Academia and put an end to the dimensional war that have stolen many innocent lives. Since tomorrow will be the big day, Yusho told everyone to sleep properly to save their strength for the battle. However, that was difficult for Yuzu who now was sitting alone in the training room, rearranging her Deck.

While she was nervous for tomorrow's battle, the main reason she can't sleep was because for some reason she can't stop worrying about Yuya. Yesterday, all of a sudden, the uncomfortable feeling that she thought had disappeared for good after the talk with Yusho attacked her again ten times stronger. Something inside was screaming at her that Yuya was in grave danger at the moment, and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that it was just her being paranoid, she can't stop wanting to be by Yuya's side.

"Yuya…" Yuzu uttered his name while holding her hands together in prayer. _"What are you doing right now? Are you fighting? You're not losing yourself again, right? You're fine with everyone, right? Whatever it is, please be safe!"_

"You can't sleep too, Yuzu?"

Yuzu nearly jumped on her seat when she turned and saw Asuka and Sora behind her.

"Asuka-san! Sora! Don't sneak on me like that!" Yuzu complained.

"We already tried calling you but you didn't respond." Sora retorted while licking his candy.

"You didn't even realize we are coming. You must be thinking about Yuya that much." Asuka remarked, causing Yuzu to blush.

"W-why do you think I'm thinking about Yuya?!" Yuzu said in almost stuttering way.

"You're not?" Asuka and Sora said together with their heads tilting at each other.

Yuzu's blush deepened as she looked down and muttered. "….Well…that's not wrong…"

Asuka and Sora shared amused grin before sitting with her, forming a circle of three. Since Yuzu was arranging her Deck, they decided to join her as well by taking out their own Decks and showed it to each other so they could discuss strategies suitable for tomorrow's battle. When each of them took turns seeing others' cards, Yuzu and Sora noticed that true to her words in her Duel against Yuzu, even though there was Fusion-related cards, there was no Fusion Monster that she included in her Deck

"Asuka-san, you said you're not using Fusion anymore, so what did you do to your Fusion Monster?" Yuzu asked the older girl.

"I didn't throw it away, I still keep it in my room. But I've decided not to use it again until this is over." Asuka explained. Her smile was a bit sad at the tought.

"Speaking of which, how did you learn Ritual Summoning? I don't remember Academia adding it into their curriculum." Sora remembered there were several mentions of Ritual Summoning in Academia, but they were never been taught of the Summoning method since as the resident of Fusion Dimension, they take pride in Fusion Summoning.

"The former principal Samejima-sensei was the one who taught me. He was fascinated by Ritual Summoning and told me lots of things about it. I came to get interested in the summoning as well." Asuka recount the time when she first met the former principal.

Asuka was thirteen years old at that time, it wasn't long when she first enrolled in Academia. She happened to find one of Samejima's Ritual Magic Card and returned it to him when she noticed he was looking for it. They then started to talk about Ritual Summoning that got her hook up. She was delighted when the former principal offered to teach her more.

"Former principal? So someone else was a principal of Academia before Leo Akaba?" Yuzu was surprised by this new information.

"Yes. Samejima-sensei had always been nice to me ever since my first arrival at school. He guided me many times, particularly when our interest in Ritual Summoning crossed with each other." Asuka giggled remembering the times she and Samejima spent studying Ritual Summoning. That was one of her happiest times in Academia.

"But now he is imprisoned in Academia. The Professor had forced him to retire and took over his position to rule over the whole academy." Asuka's smile saddened when she remembered the last time he taught her Ritual Summoning before she saw him escorted by the Obelisk Force. Only a few people know of his imprisonment. The Professor announced his retirement due to health problem to the rest of the students. She believed so and only found out about this after she left Academia and did some digging of the former principal's whereabout.

"Then we must save him too tomorrow!" Yuzu added another goal for their mission tomorrow.

Sora nodded in agreement. "Since the Professor didn't order for him to be carded, the Professor must have view him still useful for his plan. If we can rescue him, maybe we will learn more about the Professor."

"That reminds me." Asuka shuffled through her Deck Case and brought out a card. "Samejima-sensei is also a scientist. He made this Ritual Magic Card during one of his researches. But I can't use it."

"You can't? Why?" Sora asked.

"I don't have the cards necessary to use it. Samejima-sensei only told me to keep it and never tell anyone I have this card. This card seems important." Asuka showed the card to Yuzu and Sora.

When Yuzu and Sora saw the card and read the conditions to activate it, their eyes widened and mouth opened into a form of 'O' before nodding like they understood about the card.

"What is it?" Asuka asked the two.

"We think…only Yuya can use this card." Yuzu told the Ritual user.

Asuka raised her brow. "Yuya? Why?"

"He has the cards necessary to activate it." Sora answered.

Asuka looked at the card in her hand for one last time before giving it to Yuzu. "If that's the case, then give this to him. You have higher chances to meet him than me. This card may be useful for him."

Yuzu was hesitant to take the card. "Are you sure? Didn't Samejima-sensei give this card for you?"

Asuka nodded, assuring the pink haired girl. "There's no point for me to keep holding to it if I can't use it. And I'm sure Samejima-sensei won't mind. If you trust Yuya, Yusho-sensei's son, then I'll trust him too. I trust that he will use this card for good."

Yuzu looked into Asuka's eyes and she could see that the older girl meant it when she said she will place her faith in Yuya as well. There was not even a single ounce of doubt. That also showed how much she trusts Yusho, which extends to his son, Yuya.

Yuzu finally took the card from Asuka. "I understand. I'll make sure to deliver this to Yuya."

Sora leaned back a bit, supporting his back with his hands. "Tomorrow the battle will finally break out. I never expected that I will go against the Professor like this."

"I can understand that. Nobody will ever expect this to happen." Asuka never thought that she, who was one of honored students in Academia, would instead betrayed the academy.

"Before meeting all of you, I thought that I should do everything alone. I never actually did stuff for other people. I want to show others that I could fight all by myself. I thought I had to do it alone or I'd look bad or it'd make weak." Sora admitted.

Back at Academia before he was given his mission to spy on Standard, Sora had always jealous of students like Edo who despite just started to enroll already became strong enough to earn the high rank and earned the Professor's trust. So he polished his skill on his own and refused to associate himself with anyone to prove that he was strong enough to do everything alone.

"But then I realized there's so much things you can't do alone. If you work together, you can do a lot more and make a lot more people happy."

Sora learned this when he met Yuya. While he did interested in Yuya when he first saw his Duel against Sawatari, his main reason for following him initially was so he could learn more about Pendulum Summoning that might possibly become a threat. But then Yuya continued to surprise him with his Entertainment Dueling, and Yuzu's determination and enthusiasm in learning Fusion Summoning from him touched him. Spending times together with them was more fun than the Academia's hunting game. For the first time he felt what it truly meant to be happy.

"When I wasn't chosen to go to the Xyz Dimension, I was disappointed and quite frustrated even though I was one of honored students. But after seeing my friend turned into card with my own eyes, learning the truth from Teacher, I'm glad that I wasn't chosen. If I was, I would have felt more horrible."

Asuka couldn't imagine what he friend and the rest of the students who were bearing the scars after being dispatched to Xyz Dimension have went through. They were horrified, sickened, and disgusted for what they have done in Xyz Dimension. They often have nightmares about those who were carded came haunting them. If she was also dispatched, she would have experienced the same thing. Yusho was a saviour to them. He showed them another path of Dueling that was never taught in Academia, Dueling that won't bring terror or sadness to anyone.

"What are you two going to do after everything is over?" Yuzu asked her two friends.

Asuka was the first to answer the question. "I'm going to help in starting Academia from scratch. I will spread Yusho-sensei's teaching like he did to all of us here."

"As for me…I think before I'm helping Asuka, I'm going to visit You Show Duel School in Standard for a bit. I kinda need to apologize to everyone." Sora left without leaving any message and with what happened during Maiami Championship Battle Royale, he knew he owe many apologies.

Yuzu pouted and teasingly pinched Sora's nose. "Don't say for a bit, you're always welcome to come, Sora. After all, you are my teacher and a student of You Show Duel School too. Come anytime you like!"

Yuzu then turned to Asuka. "You too, Asuka-san! As Uncle's student, why don't you first visit You Show Duel School in our hometown?"

"Teacher often tells me about his school back at his hometown, so I do curious about it. That's why, I will visit too." Asuka accepted Yuzu's offer.

Yuzu extended her hand at the center of their circle. Asuka and Sora, knowing what she meant by it, did the same. Sora placed his hand above Yuzu's, and then Asuka placed her hand above Sora's. The three teens smiled at each other as they stayed that way for a while.

"It's a promise then."

Secretly watching the three teens from afar was Yusho, the teacher woke up when he heard their voices. He won't reveal himself, however, since they were having fun at the moment. As both teacher and comrade-in-arms, he was proud of them and all of his students. For everyone's sake, he will stop Leo. He hope Leo will understand once they talk, but should Leo will still continue with his plan, Yusho already has the means to stop him, to remind him of the basic. And once this is over, he will go back to Maiami City, back to his original You Show Duel School, back to the people who have been waiting for his return for all those 3 years.

"Soon, we'll be together again…Yuya…Yoko…"

 **THE NEXT DAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

It was early in the morning. Yuya woke up from his sleep after smelling breakfast that has been delivered for them. Samejima allowed Yuya to eat first as he was focusing on his research. Apparently, Samejima had almost pulled an all-nighter doing his research on Yuya's pendant. Yuya was surprised when he saw many papers scattered on the floor, all written by Samejima based on his research on the pendant.

"Sorry for the mess, Yuya-kun." Samejima apologized, scratching his head in embarassment.

"No, it's fine…" Yuya said while munching his bread. "Samejima-san, do you find something?"

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. For now, I managed to take a sample of your pendant's power." Samejima pointed at a small tube containing white energy from Yuya's pendant. When Samejima felt his stomach grumbling, he stopped his research for a moment in favour to fill his empty stomach. He also returned Yuya's pendant since he already took a sample of its power.

"I'm still not 100% sure, but I think I'm close to find a way to change back the people who are carded at a large scale." Samejima informed Yuya. The tomato haired boy nearly choked when hearing it.

"Really?!" Yuya stood from his seat.

"It's still incomplete, but I think I'm close. The only problem is I need more advanced equipment, but those equipments are in the lab." Samejima told the bad news.

"It's not possible to request for the equipment?" Yuya still asked even though he already knew the answer.

As expected, Samejima shook his head. "Leo won't allow me to use more than he has allowed since he also needs it for his own purpose."

"I knew it." Yuya sighed in disappointment.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Actually, before you woke up, I took a look at your Deck." Samejima admitted. "I'm sorry for looking without permission. It fell from your case and I picked it up."

"It's okay. All the cards are still there and nothing is broken so it's fine." Yuya assured the old man as he finished his breakfast.

Samejima also finished is breakfast, wiping his mouth with handkerchief before continuing. "What I want to tell you is I actually had created a Magic Card that is for your Deck."

"A Magic Card for my Deck?"

"A few years before I was forced to retire, I found a certain file belonged to Leo. I only saw it for a moment so I didn't read all of it, but from what I had a chance to read, it contains information about Odd-Eyes Dragon." Samejima showed the copy of the file that he had written himself.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon?!" Yuya looked at his ace Monster card, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that used to be known simply as Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"In the file, Leo wrote Odd-Eyes as an abomination." Samejima pointed at the part where it was mentioned.

Yuya read it in disbelieve. "My Odd-Eyes is…an abomination? Why?"

Samejima's expression was also equally confused as Yuya. "Leo also wrote something about the dragon being evil because it was fueled by humans' malice and possesses power born from humans' negative emotions."

"What does that even mean?" Yuya was really at loss. Why would Leo wrote something like that about his dragon? It was like Odd-Eyes once brought forth disaster or something, which was impossible no matter how Yuya thought of it.

"In any case, while I don't understand what it means, it gave me the idea to create a card with the opposite negative power that was written there. I gave that card to one of my students, Asuka, right before I was imprisoned." At that time, Leo had his suspicion of him when the Professor found out he created a new card without telling anyone the details. So right after he finished creating the card, he entrusted it to Asuka, his most trusted student, so Leo won't find the card.

"Is this Asuka is somewhere in Academia?" Yuya asked.

Samejima shook his head. "No. She betrayed Academia and her whereabouts is unknown. She is a strong girl, so I know that wherever she is, she is doing fine."

"What is this card exactly?" Yuya started to get curious about the Magic Card that Samejima created for his dragon.

Unfortunately, just as Samejima about to reveal more about the Magic Card, they were interrupted by the arrival of a group of Obelisk Force. The Red Obelisk Force pointed at Yuya.

"Get up. You will be relocated." The Obelisk Force motioned Yuya to stand. The other two behind him seemingly ready to act should the boy refused.

Yuya knew well it will be pointless to insist on staying and he didn't want to trouble Samejima, so Yuya stood up as he was told, wearing his jacket on his shoulders as usual and let the Obelisk Force to handcuff him. Yuya excused himself to Samejima who was worried for him. The former principal tried to plead the Obelisk Force to give them at least a little bit more times, but Yuya used his hand gesture and eye contact to wordlessly tell Samejima that he will be okay.

"I'll see you later, Samejima-san."

That was Yuya's last words to Samejima before he was escorted out from the room, leaving Samejima the only occupant in the room once more.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – UPPER GROUND – FUSION DIMENSION**

It was finally the day. The day for You Show Duel School launched their attack on Academia. The students were having quite discussion with each other while Yusho was sitting on the chair in front of his students, seemingly like a king sitting on his throne. Each of them has steeled their resolve and prepared to fight even if it cost them their lives, all for the sake of reforming Academia and bring peace to the four dimensions.

"Is everyone ready?" Yusho stood from his chair. His question was enough to silence everyone in the room who nodded determinedly in return. Eyeing each of his student, and was positive that none was going to back off, Yusho nodded in satisfaction.

"As your teacher there is nothing more that make me proud but to see all of you have grown this much. This is the time for us to use the skills we have polished into practice and end this war once and for all. Let's bring back the peace with our Dueling."

Yusho's words have the intended effect on his students; he raised the morales of his students, lighting up their spirits to fight. All of them raised their hands up while letting out a battle cheer like soldiers usually does before going to the battlefield. Asuka, Yuzu, and Sora, however, simply smiled at the strong resolves shown by the entire students. While they were worried for Yusho whose leg was crippled, they told themselves they will be the one to ensure his safety at any cost as he was the only one they believed able to convince the Professor.

"Too bad for you all, you won't be able meet the Professor, let alone reaching Academia."

The door to the school was opened from the outside, alerting everyone in the room. As the sunlight came in, Dennis entered the room with a bunch of Academia soldiers behind him.

"Hello! It's been a while, Yuzu and Sora." Dennis waved his hand at the said people who backed away a bit.

"How did he find out this place?!" Asuka wondered out loud.

"We already had information from plenty of sources that you were hiding here." Dennis answered. It took them a while to find this place, but they finally found it thanks to several eye witnesses. The squad was quickly dispatched once they pinpoint this place and Dennis has also told Yuri about it, but the Professor has called for the violet haired Duelist once more for unspecified reason, leaving only Dennis to ambush the place.

"Dennis…" Yusho called his former student.

"You know him?" Yuzu asked, surprised.

"It's been a while, Teacher." Dennis greeted his former teacher.

"Teacher?!" Yuzu and Asuka exclaimed in shock.

"How nostalgic. It was always my dream to Duel like you in Heartland. Thanks to you I awoke to the joys of Entertainment Dueling!" Dennis remembered his first time watching Yusho's Entertainment Duel in Heartland before he green-lit the invasion. It was a wonderful Entertainment Duel that urged him to become Entertainment Duelist himself.

"Right now I have more skills than you when it comes entertaining the crowds." Dennis said with grin of great confidence. The Fusion-Xyz user truly believed that he has surpassed his former teacher. "I can think of it only because of fate that you have come to this Fusion Dimension, Teacher. I'd like for you to witness first-hand the growth of your student."

Dennis' challenge sparked outrage from the You Show students, prompting them to stand in front of their teacher, defending him. Several of them have activated their Duel Disks and fearlessly faced Dennis and his squad while the rest stayed close to Yusho.

Watching all of his students and the Academia squad in front of them, Yusho pulled out a card and activated his Duel Disk. For a second they all thought Yusho refused to run and will join the fight, but they were quickly proven wrong when Yusho quickly pulled out a card and activated it. He and is students were covered by huge hats before the entire room became a space filled with galaxies and stars. The giant hats then exploded, revealing Yusho and his students have disapppeared.

"Using such a trick…" Dennis clicked his tongue before turning to his squad.

"After them! They said they headed to Academia! To the harbor! Hurry to the harbor!"

 **TOWN SQUARE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

Through a secret passage, Yusho and his students reached outside and made their way to the harbor as fast as they could. But true to their fear, the Academia was quick to find them, most giving a chase while riding on a car with Antique Gear Soldiers shooting at them. Of course they retaliate by summoning their own Monsters until they were cornered in the Town Square.

Surrounded with no chance to escape for all of them, the only options they have was to forcefully break through by defeating them in Duel. You Show students were back to their original plan: some of the students will stay to buy some times while their teacher and the rest of the students go to the harbor and ride a ship that will sail to Academia.

"Teacher, you don't need to do anything!" A glasses male student said to Yusho.

"That's right! Leave this to us, you go on ahead with the rest!" A long brown haired female student added.

"We'll buy some times. Please go!" A shot black-haired male student pointed at the secret path behind them.

As the Academia soldiers came nearer, the students who volunteered to stay behind activated their Duel Disks. In a second, the battle commenced. The battle cries as they were Dueling and several shots and shockwves prompted the civilians to ran out from the town square, leaving only You Show Duel School and Academia, allowing them to wreck havoc as they were Dueling.

Seconds just before Yusho and his remaining students were about to go, sounds of engine interrupted them, which also caught the attention of the battling Duelists. Yuzu and Sora blinked when they heard the sounds. It was familiar. As the sounds became louder, they finally recognized the sounds. They only knew one machine producing such sounds.

"Hold on a sec!"

Yugo, Crow, and Jack arrived on their D-Wheels, intruding the Duel, shocking everyone from both sides.

"Yugo! Crow! Jack!" Yuzu called out to the three Riding Duelists, both shocked and relieved. They came at the right time.

"Yuzu! You're safe!" Yugo looked happily at his pink-haired friend. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have run to hug her even if he will be smacked for trying it.

"You know them?" Yusho asked Sora who simply smiled at him with assurance. When he saw Yugo, for a moment he thought the boy was his son that he hasn't seen for 3 years, but hearing Yuzu calling him with different name, Yusho found himself a bit disappointed that the boy wasn't his son, but was still relieved that the Duelists in bikes were not their enemies.

"Yeah." Sora nodded before speaking with loud voice to the You Show students. "Everyone, don't worry! They are Lancers, our allies! They have come with reinforcement to help us!"

Sora's announcement maanged not only shaken their enemies but also raised his allies' morales as they fought with Yugo, Crow, and Jack helping them. It didn't took half an hour for them to defeat the Academia soldiers and forced some to retreat, most likely to report to Dennis about the Lancers' arrival. Thanks to the Riding Duelist trio, they managed to win with less students being carded.

"Yugo!" Yuzu approched the Riding Duelists. She pulled out her paper fan when Yugo seemed ready to hug her, prompting him to saty still on his D-Wheel.

"You guys made such a dramatic entrance." Sora commented.

"We came right in the nick of time, huh?" Crow replied.

"If you guys are here, that means Yuya and the others are here too, right?" Yuzu looked around, trying to find her familiar tomato haired childhood friend, expecting him to come any time with his usual bright smile on his face.

"Yugo!"

Yuzu expected the one who called for Riding Duelist was Yuya, but no, instead of Yuya, the one who called out was another familiar person who has identical face as Yuya and Yugo but wearing black clothings, Yuto. The Phantom Knights user approached them with the rest of the Lancers. As Yuto was closing in, Yuzu's bracelet started to shine. Yugo face palmed, forgot about Yuzu's bracelet's power to transport him and his look-alikes.

"Oh crap! Yuto, wai–!"

By the time Yugo tried to halt the Phantom Knight user it was already too late. Yuzu's bracelet shined and Yugo disappeared, leaving Yusho and his students dumbstruck by the sudden disappearance of one of the Riding Duelists. Crow and Jack also scolded themselves for forgetting about Yuzu's bracelet's power despite already been warned. They were so caught up in the Duel that they forgot.

"Yuto!" Yuzu shifted her attention to the Phantom Knights user while Sora explained what he knew to Yusho who once again mistook another boy as his son due to their resemblance.

Before Yuzu asked, she went silent when she saw Serena with another girl who also look like them beside her. The said girl also has the same reaction when she saw Yuzu.

"This is…" Yuzu said while looking at another of her look-alike.

"This is Ruri." Yuto introduced the friend that he had mentioned before to Yuzu, which surprised Yuzu since the last time she heard about Ruri, she was supposed to be captured by Academia.

"Ruri?! But I thought she is in Academia! Did you escape by yourself?" Yuzu asked the dark purple haired girl.

"No. Yuya and Kachidoki helped me." Ruri glanced at Kachidoki who was not too far from them.

"Even Kachidoki is joining Lancers too?!" Yuzu was shocked once more. Just how much did she miss. Still, even though everyone was supposed to be here already, she still didn't see Yuya anywhere.

"Where is Yuya?" Yuzu finally asked. She has wanted to see him. She frowned when everyone looked down and went silent at her question. She has a bad feeling about this. She hoped it has nothing to do with the dreadful feelings that she has been having since a few days ago.

Reiji took that moment to step in. "We will explain everything later, but first we need to go to the harbor immediately before another squad came."

Hearing another sirine belonging to Academia, the Lancers and remaining You Show Duel School quickly rushed to the harbor before the ship set sail. Throughout their way, no one answered to Yuzu or Sora's question regarding Yuya. While they didn't know what exactly happened, Yuzu and Sora didn't like the face the Lancers were making.

 **SHIP – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Lancers and You Show Duel School managed to take over the ship right before it set sail. With everyone on board and seeing no pursuer behind them, Yuzu finally got to ask for explanation that she has been waiting for…

"Yuya is captured by Academia?!" Yuzu exclaimed in disbelive after Kachidoki finished his story.

Yuto explained everything that happened in Heartland after they got sucked into the wormhole in Synchro Dimension, while Kachidoki and Ruri filled in what happened after Yuya transported himself to Academia to save Serena from being captured which led to rescuing Ruri and Rin and eventually his own capture.

"Yuya…" Yusho covered his eyes as he worried for his son's safety. While it was good that he cannot be carded, Yusho didn't want to imagine what Leo will do to his son. He wished that Leo still has enoug humanity left to not do anything to his son, but thinking realistically Leo may capable of doing anything after he ordered the genocide in Xyz Dimension.

"I'm sorry! I was there but I couldn't help him!" Kachidoki bowed his head, trully regretting for unable to save Yuya.

"Us too! We are very sorry that we can only watch even though Yuya has done many things for us!" Ruri and Yuto also bowed and apologized.

Yusho smiled softly at seeing how concerned everyone in the Lancers were for Yuya. He was glad that his son has made so many friends who cares a lot for him. Not forgetting that he was also proud that his son became the main factor that united the whole City in Synchro Dimension and liberated the Xyz Dimension from Academia. It was a pity that he couldn't see his son's growth with his own eyes. For three years he hadn't been able to accomplish anything in regards of Academia, but his son managed to accomplish such a big feat in both Synchro Dimension and Xyz Dimension. Yusho was quite ashamed of himself.

"There is no need for apology. No one is at fault." Yusho told the three apologizing teens to lift their heads.

"Doing everything he can to protect others. That is so like Yuya." Sora remarked.

Yusho agreed with Sora. "We will change nothing by lamenting what already passed. We must focus on saving Yuya now."

"As I said, that won't happen."

They looked up to see Dennis standing at the upper floor of the ship. He jumped, landing in front of them, turning to Yusho.

"There is only sea around us. You have nowhere to escape. Now, let's begin, Teacher." Dennis once again challenged Yusho to a Duel.

Asuka, Kaito, and the rest of You Show students stepped protectively in front of their teacher.

"If you want to Duel teacher, you have to defeat us first." Kaito told the Academia Duelist.

"I have no business with side characters. I'll card all of you later once I settled everything with Teacher." Dennis quickly brushed off his fellow disciples. His attention solely focused on Yusho.

"Very well. I'll take you on." Yusho accepted. He motioned his students to stand back despite their protests out of concern for his condition. Yusho walked closer to Dennis until their distance was enough for thme to Duel.

"You haven't grown at all since then." Yusho told his former student.

"What was that?!" Dennis was a bit ticked off by the comment.

"Back then, you were so entranced on making everything you did flashy. But how deep of a message can you convey with just flashy shows? That is what important!" Yusho stated as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Enough of your bragging! I always preferred actual practice over lesson! Shall we begin, Teacher?" Dennis also activated his Duel Disk. Seeing the other passangers boarding the ship started to gather due to the commotion, it gave Dennis an idea.

"While we're at it, we'll have not only Lancers and your students, but the passangers of the cruise to watch as well! A splendid Entertainment Duel between two marvelous Entertainers!" Dennis attracted the passangers to come to the dock to watch the Duel.

"The name of it is: The Magicians Showdown!" Dennis' announcement was quick to urge the passangers to watch. The ones outside and inside went to the dock to watch the Duel that was about to commence with Dennis continuing his monologue.

"The competitors are… Me! Dennis Macifield! And my teacher, Yusho Sakaki!"

 **[DUEL!]**

"Allow me to start us off with a flashy opening." Dennis took the first Turn. "Using Scale 2 Entermage Bubble Gardner and Scale 5 Entermage Candy Craftsman, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Dennis two Monsters in Attack Position to his Field: first was Entermage Hat Tricker (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4) and second was Entermage Flame Eater (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4). With two Monsters sharing the same Level on the Field, Dennis opened the Overlay Network.

"I Overlay Hat Tricker and Flame Eater! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned his ace Monster.

"I end my Turn. Now, let's see what you will do, Teacher." Dennis concluded.

Jack stared at Yusho with his arms crossed. "So he is Yuya's father. I've been curious what kind of Entertainment Duelist he is when Yuya claimed to have inherited his Dueling from him. Since he is the Duelist that inspired Yuya to become Entertainment Duelist, I have high expectation for him."

"Yusho Sakaki is one of the greatest Duelist that I ever know in Standard Dimension. No matter how strong Dennis is, I am positive that Sakaki-san will emerge victorious." Reiji stated with certainty.

"That's right! Uncle won't lose!" Yuzu supported her teacher.

"I shall enjoy this together with you. My Turn!" Yusho drew a card, starting his Turn.

"When I have no Monster on my Field, and there's a Monster on my opponent's Field, I can Special Summon Entermate Revue Dancer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand." Yusho summoned a female Monster that resembled a circus performer with a whip.

"Revue Dancer can be treated as two Materials when it's Released. I Release Revue Dancer to Advance Summon Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yusho summoned his ace Monster, a white Magician-Type Monster with wings resembling a cape.

"That's…Sky Magician." Kaito stated as he saw the Magician.

"Teacher's ace Monster." Asuka added.

Dennis smiled, having expecting the Magician to be summoned. "Both of us are summoning our respective ace Monsters right on our first Turn. And this is why this Duel is called the Magicians showdown."

Spotlight focused on Yusho. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Keep your eyes peeled to the Field! From my hand, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Rope of Hope! When I have a Magician-Type Monster on my Field, I can increase its ATK by 300 for each Monster on my opponent's Field!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 2800.

"And then, when a Continuous Magic Card is activated on my Field, Sky Magician will gain 300 ATK!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK again by 300 via its own Effect, making its current ATK 3100.

Yusho held onto the rings being held by Sky Magician and then floated together with it.

"With the 3100 ATK Sky Magician, I attack Entermage Trapeze Magician!" Yusho declared attack on the other Magician.

"I activate Entermage White Tamer's (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) Effect from my hand! I can Special Summon this card to the Field and change my opponent's Monster's attack to this card instead!" Dennis special summoned White Tamer in Attack Position.

"Its ATK is 0!"

"If he is hit he will get 3100 damage!"

"Once per Turn, White Tamer cannot be destroyed by Battle and any battle damage taken will be 0!"

"And then, since a Monster that my opponent control has higher ATK than the total of my Monsters' ATKs, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Craftsman! I gain 1000 LP!" Dennis increased his LP by 1000.

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 5000**

"So you have anticipated that much. I Set 2 cards and end my Turn."

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermage Damage Juggler (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000/ LV: 4)!" Dennis normal summoned Damage Juggler from his hand in Attack Position.

"And then I activate White Tamer's other Effect! I can use this card to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with Monsters on my Field as Materials! I Fuse Damage Juggler and White Tamer!" Dennis placed his Monsters into the Fusion Vortex as he began his chant.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!" Dennis summoned his Fusion Monster that also served as Trapeze Magician's partner.

"That's the Fusion Monster he used against me in Heartland!" Serena remembered the Monster that gave her hard time in their Duel.

"You fought Dennis again, Serena?" Yuzu asked her Fusion look-alike.

"Yeah. This time I emerge victorious for real." Serena said with sense of pride of herself before warning Yusho. "Be careful! The combination of those two Magicians are dangerous!"

"I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! By detaching Overlay Units, I can let a Monster to attack twice during the same Battle Phase this Turn! I choose Trapeze Magician and Force Witch!" Dennis granted his two Magicians the chance to attack twice in this Battle Phase.

"Due to Rope of Hope's Effect, Sky Magician's ATK is increased again by 300!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 3400.

"Now then, beold this graceful aerial swinging show! Look at this perfectly in sync Monsters fly through the air!"

Both Trapeze Magician and Force Witch jumped to the air, holding on their respective trapeze as they swinging together.

"Battle! First, I attack Sky Magician with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis ordered his ace Monster to attack first.

"Also, due to Force Witch's Effect, when an Entermage Monster battles an opponent's Monster, I can decrease the opposing Monster's ATK by 600!"

Force Witch shot yellow stars at Sky Magician, decreasing its ATK to 2800.

"I'm not finished yet! I activate White Tamer's Effect! When this card is in Graveyard, I can decrease a Magician-Type Monster's ATK by 600!" Dennis decreased Sky Magician's ATK again to 2200.

"I activate Trap Card: Sky High Rings! If a card I control would be destroyed while I control a Magician-Type Entermate Monster, that card is not destroyed until the end of this Turn!" Four rings appeared in front of Sky Magician and Yusho, creating a blue barrier that protected them from Trapeze Magician's kick.

"But you still take damage!" Dennis pointed out. "Also, the second attack would be harder than the first!"

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 2400**

Trapeze Magician jumped to Force Witch who caught its hands and then threw it back to Sky Magician so it can attack again. While Sky Magician was not destroyed, not only it's ATK is decreased again by 600 due to Force Witch's Effect, making its ATK 1600, Yusho also still took damage from the battle. Yusho nearly lost his hold onto his ace Monster, but he managed to hold up.

 **YUSHO LP: 2400 = 1900**

"Sorry to say Teacher, but as your student who had been taught by you and from Edo's report, I already know most of your cards and strategy. You have no chance to win." Dennis sneered.

"Just like when he Dueled me. He already has the countermeasure to make Yuya's father's Deck ineffective." Serena thought in annoyance when she remembered Dennis cornering her since he already has knowledge of her cards.

"Dennis…when I first met and Dueled him it was fun. To think that he actually spied on us…" Ruri was saddened seeing Dennis' Duel at the moment. It was different from back then when she Dueled him. It was like the Duel was just a dream.

"He is truly an actor." Shun commented bitterly.

However, Yuto, for once, quite disagreed with his two closes friends. "I'm not so sure about that." His statement was a surprise for everyone, particularly Shun and Ruri.

"When he visited Yuya in Academia HQ Heartland branch, Yuya felt something from him. Yuya believed that he is currently in self-denial." Yuto recount their meeting with Dennis back at Heartland several days before.

"I also feel the same thing." Sora supported Yuto's opinion. "I think he is just putting up a strong heartless act while in reality he is conflicted."

"You mean…Like Edo did…?" It wasn't hard for Serena to put what Yuto and Sora meant together.

"Are you saying that right now Dennis is conflicted between his loyalty to Academia and Yuya's father's teaching?" Gongenzaka asked Sora and Yuto, not quite believing their opinion.

"Most likely…" Yuto simply replied.

"There's still more to come! Now it's your Turn, Force Witch! Attack Sky Magician!"Dennis now ordered his Fusion Monster to attack.

Force Witch blew pink colored heart-shaped bubbles at Sky Magician, lowering its ATK again by 600 and inflicted damage to Yusho. The attack caused the Magician and Yusho to finally fell to the floor, though fortunately Sky Magician used its own body to protect Yusho from the impact of the fall.

 **YUSHO LP: 1900 = 1400**

Force Witch jumped to Trapeze Magician who this time caught its hand and then throwing it back to its own before it made its second attack on Sky Magician. Force Witch once more lowered Sky Magician's ATK, this time to 400.

"Oh no! Force Witch's ATK is 2400 while Sky Magician is 400!" Asuka became worried, so does the other students.

"At this rate Uncle will take 2000 damage!" Yuzu frowned as Yusho was in pinch.

"This is the end for you, Teacher!" Dennis declared as Force Witch jumped from its trapeze with its feet directed at Sky Magician for a kick.

Yusho was not perturb by this, acting the same as always. "It seems not only you're focusing too much on being flashy, but you're also relying too much on data."

"What?" Dennis raised his brow in confusion.

"I activate Rope of Hope's other Effect! By banishing this card, I can negate a Magician-Type Monster's destruction and any damage is reduced to 0!" Yusho banished his Continuous Magic Card, preventing Sky Magician's destruction and reducing the damage that would have depleted his LP to 0.

"Good! He managed to avoid defeat!" Crow cheered.

"I expect nothing less from Yuya's father. From now on, he will start his counterattack." Jack smiled while watching Yusho, confident that the Entertainment Duelist will win the Duel.

"Duel that depends solely on data is no fun. Using the element of surprise is the best way to entrance the audience! My Turn!" Yusho started his Draw Phase. When he saw the card he drew and the remaining cards in his hand, Yusho looked at Dennis with excitement, which unnerved the boy.

"The fun starts now!" Yusho declared, raising his arms wide up. "Pay attention everyone! For now, I will summon Sky Magician's disciple!"

"Disciple?" Dennis never heard of it before.

"From my hand, I Normal Summon Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yusho summoned a small childlike Magician with circus costume hold two rings on its hands.

"What?! I never saw that Monster before!" Dennis exclaimed, purely shocked.

"I actually planned to show this card to you, but you green-lit the invasion before I have the chance." Yusho revealed to Dennis. "But thanks to that this card will allow me to win this Turn."

"This Turn? My LP is at 5000 and my Monsters are stronger than yours, Teacher. How are you going to defeat me?" Dennis questioned with skeptism.

"That is the surprise that I'm going to show you now!" Yusho pointed his crane at Dennis. "I activate Magic Card: Magic Return! I can return 1 Magic Card that I have banished and activated it!" Yusho retrieved Rope of Hope and activated it again.

"Due to Rope of Hope's Effect, Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's ATKs are increased by 300 for every Monster on my opponent's Field!" Yusho increased Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's ATKs to 2800 and 1100 respectively.

"And then when a continuous Magic Card is activated, Sky Magician's Effect is activated! Its ATK is increased by 300 again!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 3100.

"So? Even if you can destroy one of my Monster with Sky Magician, it still won't be enough to defeat me!" Dennis pointed out the difference in their points.

"That is part of the surprise that I'm going to show you! First, I attack Trapeze Magician with Sky Magician! Go! Sky Magician!" Yusho declared his first attack using his ace Monster.

Sky Magician unleashed green blast from its rings that shot through Trapeze Magician, destroying the Xyz Monster.

 **DENNIS LP: 5000 = 4700**

"Following the teacher, I attack Force Witch with Sky Pupil! When it battles while Sky Magician is on the Field, Sky Pupil's ATK is doubled!" Yusho increased Sky Pupil's ATK to 2200.

"And then by banishing Revue Dancer from my Graveyard, I add its ATK to Sky Pupil!" Yusho increased Sky Pupil's ATK again to 3000.

The powered up Sky Pupil lunged at Force Witch with its right foot directed at the Fusion Monster. With its ATK now higher than the Fusion Monster, Force Witch was destroyed.

 **DENNIS LP: 4700 = 4100**

Dennis sighed in disappointment. "Is this the amount of your surprise? My LP still remains this many even after you increased your Monsters' ATKs." Dennis placed his hands on his waist, beginning to lose interest. However, he once again becoming unnerved when Yusho's expression still remained the same.

"By banishing Continuous Trap Card: High Sky Rings, all of Magician-Type Monsters that I control can attack one more time!" Yusho banished his continuous Trap Card. Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's bodies were covered in white light.

"What?!" Dennis was completely taken aback. He didn't see that coming.

"This is the finale! Go! Sky Magician, Sky Pupil! Direct Attack!"

Following Yusho's declaration both Sky Magician and Sky Pupil flew to the sky. Both threw their rings, forming a huge circle of colorful lights. Everyone boarding the ship were astonished and mesmerized by the circle of lights, including Dennis who couldn't do anything but watch. The lights accumulated to the center and then it exploded, creating equally beautiful fireworks.

 **DENNIS LP: 4100 = 0**

Dennis was lying on the ground from the attack. There was a few seconds of silent before one of the passangers clapped his hand, and then followed by everyone on the ship, including the Lancers and the You Show students who were cheering for Yusho's victory.

Dennis sat up and clicked his tongue. "I lost again…three times…!" He said with frustration.

Yusho approached Dennis. "What are you doing? As an Entertainer, you must answer to the crowds cheer."

Dennis looked away. "That is not necessary. Appaluse and cheers are only for the winner." Dennis replied.

"That's because you never experienced the true lost." Yusho gestured the people on the ship. "Dennis, these applause and cheers are for both you and I. We both made all these people smile."

Dennis looked at the passangers who have watched the Duel. Each one of them were applausing and cheering not only for Yusho, but also for him. He could hear some people calling his names even though he had lost. Dennis didn't know what to say, but his chest felt warm hearing them.

"It was a great show." Yusho extended his hand for Dennis. "Come with us, Dennis. Together we can make plent more people smile. You already realize that now. We can change Academia."

"I can't do that!" Dennis do a somersault and the slowly walked backwards. "I betrayed all of you. I can't return to being your friends now."

"Dennis!" Yuzu became worried when Dennis pointed his Duel Disk to himself.

"Don't tell me that he intends to–!" Seeing Dennis' movement, Kaito realized what he was planning to do.

"The times I spent at Heartland and with Lancers, all of them were truly fun for me. I truly enjoyed being with you guys." Dennis revealed, finally being honest with himself.

"Rin is at Academia's Eastern Tower. Yuya is at Academia's Western Wing in a room with black door." Dennis revealed Rin and Yuya's locations.

Dennis laughed humorlessly at himself. "Now I can't go back to Academia too. This is my last stand…"

"Wait, Dennis–!" Yusho tried to reach out for his student, but his crippled leg won't allow him.

"Goodbye…"

However, before Dennis could press the button that would have turned him into a card, Shum, before everyone realized, was already in front of Dennis, punching him on his stomach. The Xyz-Fusion user coughed and then passed out in Shun's arms.

"Shun?!" Yuto exclaimed in shock as he and Ruri approached the two.

Shun looked at Ruri, Yusho, and the rest of his comrades.

"You don't want him to card himself, right? He regretted his action, and you don't want him to waste that chance." Shun looked at the unconscious Dennis.

He still couldn't forgive him, but he won't let him run away form his responsibility. Above all, all of them had enough seeing someone being carded.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Threatening Chime:** Following Dennis' info, Sawatari and Asuka goes to save Rin at Eastern Tower. They are blocked by an Academia instructor, Chronos de Medici. Sawatari accept his challenge while letting Asuka to go save Rin. Asuka reached Rin at the Eastern Tower, but finds something is wrong with her when Rin challenges her to a Duel.

* * *

 **Finally this chapter is finished. Sorry for the late update guys, but lately my mother received lots of fruit salad orders, and I'm her only assistant so I must help her. And someone just ordered for 60 cups of fruit salad, so we're going to be busy for a while. I'll still try to write and update as usual.**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yes, I'm working with someone else in writing this story. He is the one who first suggested to create this fanfic :D**

 **We want to make this clear once and for all. As writers, my partner and I wants to make our readers happy, so we have considered many things from all of your reviews and PMs when writing and planning this story (Take the brainwashed by parasite or not poll from months before as the example). However, please do understand that this is still our fanfic. We still put our own ideas and wishes into this story. Some of you guys maybe will find some things disappointing because we didn't include your idea or opinion into the story like the way you wanted it to be, but as we said, this is still our fanfic so we have every right to write whatever we want. We published this fanfic because we have our own alternate scenarios that we want to include, so please understand that not everything will go the way you expected.**

 **We're not telling you to stop giving your opinion or anything, we just want you to understand that things may go differently from what you expected this fanfic to be. If you don't like the changes we made or frustrated that it doesn't go the way you wanted, we advice you to write your own fanfic. We are very sorry if this message offended you in some way. We were just sad that there are some people who won't understand no matter how many times we explained it.**

 **Thank you for your consideration.**

 **Please review this chapter :D**


	27. The Threatening Chime

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Citylover96, Big duels, Playerhood18, Ryujomaru15, dvdryms, Leafeon12, Meemo, infinite neos, VioletStarVN, thetiger39, StrikeDragoon, Dknight27, ContinuityMaker**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **DOCK – SHIP – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Uhh…" Dennis opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was the blue sky with seagulls flying. He felt stinging pain on his stomach but nothing was broken fortunately. But something bothered him. He was not in his room but yet he felt his head being supported by something soft almost like a pillow.

"You finally awake."

When Serena looked down at him, Dennis for a moment saw the mysterious girl in his recent visions and dream before her face soon morphed into Serena. He was so shock that he quickly sat up from Serena's comfortable lap and crawled backwards for several steps before pointing at Serena with trembling hand.

"S-Serena?! How did I slept on your–?!" Dennis' mind was too in disorder to form the words describing the situation. He tried to calm himself down. He tried to remember what happened.

" _Calm down, Dennis Macfield! First, you need to think the last thing that you remembered! What sort of situation that I ended up sleeping on a lap of a cute girl? Is this a dream? That's it! Maybe he is actually still asleep and dreaming?"_

"What are you doing?"

Dennis saw a shadow covering him. When he looked up, he saw Shun with his arms crossed looming over him with Ruri and Yuto behind him. Finally looking at his surrounding, there were Lancers standing not too far from Serena and also Yusho and Asuka while the rest of You Show students were having their own conversations with each other or with the passangers. Dennis widened his eyes. He finally remembered! He lost to his former teacher and before he could card himself, Shun knocked him out.

"You sure pack a punch, Kurosaki…" Dennis commented while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. That is why I'm going to do it again." Shun replied. He took Dennis by his collar, forcing him to stand, and then once again delivered a strong puch, this time on his face that once again caused him to land on his butt. Shun shouted at him before Dennis had a chance to utter a word.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his wrath evident in his voice. It was so loud that everyone aboard the ship could hear him and it took the Lancers and You Show students to convince the passangers not to pay any heed.

"You think that everything would be solved if you card yoursef? You think that is enough to pay for what you have done?" Shun once again yanked Dennis by his collar furiously.

"If you think that carding yourself is your form of redemption, you are sorely mistaken! You're not redeeming yourself, what planned to do is an act of cowardice! You are too afraid to face your own mistake and tried to run away from it using redemption as an excuse!" Shun said before pushing Dennis away from him.

"I won't let you run away. You will take responsibility for every consequences that you have caused. Mark my words." Shun's words left Dennis dumbstruck. Not having anything else to say, Shun left with a huf.

Yuzu, Yusho, Ruri, Yuto, and Serena approached the still stunned Dennis. Each of them also has something that they wanted to say to the Xyz-Fusion Duelist. Ruri was the first to speak to him.

"Dennis… Our Duel when we first met at your street peformance, it was fun. I truly enjoyed it." Ruri told him with genuine smile, there was no lie in her every word. "I want to do that kind of Duel again…with you."

Dennis stared hard at Ruri in disbelieve. It wasn't difficult to realize the underlying message in her words. The girl has forgiven him. Dennis has an urge to facepalm himself and couldn't help but wondering how a girl like her could be Shun's little sister. Are they truly related by blood?

Yuzu patted Dennis' back, shifting his attention her. "I also feels the same about our Duel in Maiami Championship. It was really fun. After you beat me, you said…that we are friends, right…?"

Yuzu took Dennis' hand into hers. "Let's become friends, for real this time…" Similarly as Ruri, Yuzu was genuine when she said so.

"Even after everything, Yuya still considers you as his friend." Yuto revealed to Dennis. Back when they were imprisoned in Academia's HQ in Heartland, Yuto felt Yuya's feeling. Yuya's feeling of wanting to believe in Dennis, his wish for them to Duel again together, Yuto felt it all.

"You're going to make it up for Yuya by helping us saving him." To be honest, Yuto also still can't forgive Dennis for his part in Ruri's kidnapping. But like he had said before, forgiveness is the true method to end war for good. To him, Dennis can still be forgiven. It wasn't too late for him to repent, so he hope one day he can forgive him. And Yuya also still cares for Dennis, so this was also for Yuya's sake.

Yusho did what he always did when he comfort his students, he patted Dennis' head kindly. "I've always known that there is good in you, Dennis. Your Entertainment Dueling proves it. But you refused to accept it until a while ago. Now you finally listened and be honest to your feelings."

Dennis won't deny that any longer. He did exactly that. And by accepting his own feelings, he felt relieved. All that weighting him down, that bound him, disappeared the moment he was honest to himself. Now he felt stupid for not doing it sooner. He realized now what is truly important to him.

"…I'm sorry…" Dennis muttered, but it was audible to Yusho, Ruri, Yuto, Yuzu, and Serena. "I know this is not enough. That's why…I'll take the responsibility, by helping you guys…"

Yusho, Yuzu, and Ruri beamed brightly by Dennis' promise while Yuto and Serena simply smiled but nevertheless happy that they have gained another ally. This made them even more convinced that they can change Academia. Connecting with Academia was not impossible. They can do it.

After a little bit more small talk, Yusho, Yuzu, Ruri, and Yuto gathered everyone for one last briefing of their plan before they arrive at Academia. Dennis, however, stayed on his spot with Serena decided to watch over him.

Serena hit Dennis on the back of his head, causing him to wince. "You're an idiot. You have the chance to make things right but you chose not to take it. You used to love to challenge yourself, where that courage go now? And you call yourself a Duelist." To Dennis, Serena's blunt words were like thousands of arrows piercing through him.

"You are heartless in your own way aren't you, Serena-chan."

Dennis' remark earned him a kick on the face that left Serena's shoe mark.

"Don't go all 'Serena-chan' me, clown." Serena told the Entertainment Duelist in annoyed tone.

"And so rough as always. Even though you have such a soft lap."

The second remark earned Dennis another kick on his face, now making two shoe marks.

"I end my case…" Dennis said before Serena could land another kick. Twice was enough for him. "You are always so strong, Serena. Even when we were kids you already packed a punch for a girl."

Serena huffed. "And you like to say annoying things with that stupid smile of yours like you always did years ago."

It took a few seconds before Dennis and Serena blinked when they realized what they said to each other.

"Even when we were kids?" Dennis repeated what he said.

"Like you always did years ago?" Serena also repeated what she said.

Both Serena and Dennis were looking and pointing their fingers at each other as the same thought crossed their minds. They opened their mouths and asked the same question at the exact same time.

"Did we meet when we were children?"

Dennis and Serena were equally shocked to know both thought the same thing. They tried to refresh their memories again, what they could remember from their dreams and visions, particularly the child that constantly appeared in their dreams and visions. Serena's were two boys while Dennis were a boy and a girl. They thought further about their respective child, the personality, way of talking, figure…everything fits in.

"The girl that I keep seeing recently…is you." Dennis told Serena.

"And one of the boys that I recently seeing…is you." Serena told Dennis in return. But since neither of them recognized each other on their meetings before, Serena could only conclude one thing.

"That means not only Yuri, but the Professor also erased my memories about you, and he also erased your memories about me and Yuri." Serena concluded.

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Explain it to me!" Dennis demanded Serena who seemed to know more than he was.

Serena sighed. This will take a little bit while…

 **CLASSROOM – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

It was a usual day for the Academia teacher and students. The students were sitting and listening while taking notes of the lesson explained by their teacher. Today's subject was the history of Academia from how it was first found and notable Duelists responsible for its founding. Everything was normal until there was a bright light on the teacher's table and a boy wearing white suit and helmet and riding a white bike suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising the entire classroom.

"Huh?! Where the heck am I?" Yugo looked around and this place definitely was not familiar to him. However, when he saw the looks given to him from everyone in the classroom, Yugo quickly made a run for it.

Yugo jumped from the table with his D-Wheel and crashed the door, escaping the classroom before anyone could react. The students who were happened to pass by the classroom were surprised as well when Yugo crashed the door and storm off on his D-Wheel as fast as he could.

"Hey! Don't run in the hallway with your bike!" The teacher of the class yelled at Yugo.

"It's not a bike! It's a D-Wheel!" Yugo retorted in annoyance.

He quickly focused his mind back on finding out where he is as he continued his way out while ignoring anyone who was looking at him with wonder throughout the hallway.

 **HARBOR – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Lancers and You Show Duel School finally arrived in Academia. Following the plan, the new plan made by both Reiji and Yusho, they split into four different groups: The first group that consisted of the first team of You Show students will go to the north as distraction. The second group that consisted of the second team of You Show students will go to the south as distraction as well like the first group. The third group that consisted of Sawatari and Asuka will go to the Eastern Tower where Rin was being held captive to rescue her. The fourth and the last group that consisted of the remaining Lancers with addition of Yusho, Yuzu, and Dennis will go into the academy. With Sora and Dennis now by their side, they have no worries of getting lost inside the school and can go straight to the Professor's chamber.

"Are you sure it's okay to just let Sawatari and Asuka to save Rin? Why don't we include at least one or two more people?" Gongenzaka was unsure it was wise to send only two people to save Rin.

"The one who guards the Eastern Tower is a strong Duelist, but I'm sure Asuka and Sawatari are enough to handle him. The ones we have to be extremely careful are the enemies inside. The deeper we go inside, the stronger the enemies are." For once, Dennis looked so serious. And Sora even nodded in agreement with the Xyz-Fusion user, which supported the truth in Dennis' words.

"Besides…" Dennis glanced at Sawatari. "The one who guards the Eastern Tower… I think Sawatari will be the perfect opponent for him."

Dennis' comment, as anybody would expect, successfully fed Sawatari's ego. The Abyss Actor user's nose grew long like Pinoccio added with proud blushes on his cheeks and he acted as if the spotlight focused solely on him. Everyone who knew well of Sawatari's character stared at Dennis with a stare that asked him 'what are you planning?', but Dennis only gave a wink and a thumb up with his tongue sticking out as his answer.

"Fufufu…! So you have recognized the talent and skill of the great me! You sure have good eyes, Dennis! I'll give you that." Sawatari said with his usual dramatic pose.

Asuka sweat dropped seeing Sawatari. _"I think I have a feeling who this guard is…"_

Yusho gave his approval of Dennis choice, deciding to trust his student. They worked together now, and it was given for a teacher to believe in his student. "Very well. We leave Rin's rescue to Asuka-kun and Sawatari-kun. The rest of us stick to the plan. Let's go!"

"Yes!"

The group immediately dispersed with that. Yusho, Yuzu, and the Lancers walked into Academia while Sawatari and Asuka rushed and waited at the front of the stairs that will lead them to the Eastern Tower. The plan will be commenced once the signal is flared.

And just when they thought about it, a flare was launched from the north area of the Academia, signaling the start of the plan.

"That's the signal!" Asuka said while pointing at the flare.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sawatari and Asuka started their way to the Eastern Tower. "I'll do this for Yugo's sake too!"

 **EASTERN TOWER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

When they reached the first of the two stops of the Eastern Tower, the Academia Duelist Dennis talked was standing inf ront of them, ready with his Duel Disk. In front of them was a man in his thirties. He was wearing a blue regal uniform complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

"Chronos-sensei!" Asuka recognized the Duelist.

"Sensei? He is one of the teachers?" Sawatari asked.

"The Head-Teacher to be precise. He is the one who distributed the Honored Student Deck to the chosen students." Asuka told Sawatari.

In Asuka's memories, Chronos de Medici was not a shining example of a good teacher. She wondered how come he was chosen as the head teacher. Because of his skill? He was indeed a skilled Duelist in his own right, but that still didn't sit well for Asuka. Why? That would be because Chronos often used underhanded way to punish low-performing students that he thinks will hinder his ideal of perfection. She understood that strong Duelists are necessary for ARC Area Project, but to judge students's cards solely for ATK or DEF values and their Level regardless of what effect they may have was too much. In short, she never liked him.

"What do we have here? The traitor Signorina Asuka…and a Lancers Duelist who is of no importance."

Sawatari was quickly ticked off by the comment. "Who the hell is no importance! This super ultra hyper strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari is the strongest Duelist in Lancers everyone can ever ask that will bring down Academia!"

Chronos ignored Sawatari's declaration and turned to Asuka instead. "Asuka-kun, why someone as talented as you betrayed Academia? Someone like you is needed for our Utopia."

"A world created by destroying innocent lives is not a Utopia. I have no intention to return!" Asuka straight out rejected the idea of returning.

Chronos sighed in disappointment. "You have been poisoned by them. It is a shame. The least I can do is to defeat you by my own hands!" Chronos activated his Duel Disk.

Asuka was about to do the same, but Sawatari placed his arm in front of her, stopping her. "Leave him to me, Asuka. I'll make him eat his words! I can beat him without breaking a sweat!"

"Hmph! Such a baseless confidence. Very well! I shall give you a personal lecture!" Chronos shifted his attention to Sawatari.

Sawatari pulled Asuka closer to him and whispered to her. "I'll make an opening for you. While I distract him, you go save Rin."

"Are you sure?" Asuka didn't feel it was okay to leave the Duel to the Abyss Actor user.

"I told you I will beat him! And we can't waste anymore time! The faster the better! You have to trust my skill on this!" Sawatari whispered in louder voice but still not audible for Chronos to hear.

Asuka was still unsure of leaving the Duel to Sawatari…who just as Dennis said has quite similarities with Chronos based on what she heard from Yuzu and Sora and observing his behaviour with her own eyes. The main difference was Sawatari is a good person in his own way. And if he managed to come this far that means he is also a strong Duelist. Since they were fighting together, she should place more faith in him.

"Understand. I will go and save Rin." Asuka agreed to the plan.

"Let's get this started then!" Sawatari activated his Duel Disk along with the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll start first!" Chronos took the first Turn. "I activate Magic Card: Confiscation from my hand. I pay 1000 LP to look at my opponent's hand to selec 1 card and discard it!"

 **CHRONOS LP: 4000 = 3000**

"What?! I haven't started my Turn and you already used that kind of card?! That's cheating!" Sawatari protested.

"This is part of strategy and I already paid 1000 LP, so it's fair to me. Now, reveal your cards!" Chronos demanded.

Reluctantly, Sawatari showed the cards in his hand. The cards in his hand currently consisted of 4 Monster Cards and 1 Magic Card. His Monsters were Big Star, Devil Heel, Sassy Rookie, and Funky Comedian. His Magic Card is Abyss Actor's Costume Box.

"Pendulum Summon's advantage is you can Summon multiple Monsters with different Levels at the same time depending on the Pendulum Scales. With your Monsters' Scales it would be troublesome if you Summon a high Level Monster, so I'm going to have you discard Funky Comedian from your hand!" Chronos chose Funky Comedian.

"Tch. I knew it!" Sawatari clicked his tongue as he discard Funky Comedian from his hand to his Graveyard. Unless he can draw a card with high Pendulum Scale or a Magic Card that allow him to summon Monster on his next Turn, he can't summon any Monster.

"I Set 2 cards, and then I activate Magic Card: Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field." Chronos destroyed his two cards that he just set.

"Destroying the cards he just Set?! What is he planning?" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Be careful, Sawatari! Don't let your guard down!" Asuka alarmed the Abyss Actor user. She knew what Chronos was going to do next.

"As both Golden Wicked Idol cards that I Set are destroyed, I activate the cards' Effects to Special Summon 2 Evil God Tokens (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Chronos summoned two yellow colored Fiend-Type Monsters to his Field in Attack Position.

"And then I Release the two Evil God Tokens to Advance Summon Antique Gear Golem (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!" Chronos Advance summoned the humanoid mechanical golem-like Monster.

"I end my Turn. Now, what are you going to do, Signore Sawatari? Feel free to attack, if you can summon a high Level Monster with those Pendulum Scales that is." Chronos laughed arrogantly, knowing Sawatari's predicament.

"Don't get cocky! My Turn!" Sawatari started his Draw Phase. He wished the card he drew is good before seeing it. When he saw his card, he thanked God for the chance given to him.

"With Scale 1 Devil Heel and Scale 7 Curtain Raiser, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari Pendulum Summoned Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) to his Fiel in Attack Position.

"So? You can Pendulum Summon, but it still not enough to defeat my Golem!" Chronos reminded the huge difference between their Monsters' ATKs.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Abyss Actor's Costume Box! Once on either player's Turn, I can equip an Abyss Costume card to 1 Abyss Actor Monster that I control! I choose Sword Valiant!" Sawatari equipped Abyss Costume – Sword of Valiant to Sassy Rookie, increasing its ATK by 300, making its current ATK 2000.

"You're still 1000 points away from matching against my Golem." Chronos pointed out again.

Sawatari jumped to his left side and picked an Action Card on the ground. "Action Magic: High Dive! I increase Sassy Rookie's ATK by 1000!" Sawatari increased Sassy Rookie's ATK to 3000, the same as Antique Gear Golem.

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Golem with Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari declared Battle Phase. Sassy Rookie lunged at the Golem, raising its sword and slashed it, but was blocked by the Antique Gear Monster. The two Monsters pushed each other, not willing to back down in this clash.

With Antique Gear Golem was preoccupied by Sassy Rookie and Chronos having no other Monster, there was nothing that will get in their way. Sawatari turned to Asuka, giving her the opportunity like he promised her.

"Now is your chance, Asuka! Go!" Sawatari pointed at the opening.

Not wasting any more time, Asuka made a quick dash, running passed through Chronos who couldn't do anything as his Monster was still clashing against Sassy Rookie. A few seconds after Asuka proceeded her way upstairs, Sassy Rookie and Golem's bodies began to crack and then exploded, both were destroyed due to having same ATKs.

"So that's your plan from the very beginning! You are smarter than you look like!" Chronos stated quite bitterly, not seeing it coming.

"Serves you right for underestimating this Shingo Sawatari-sama! I'll have you know that I am the strongest Duelist in Lancers!" Sawatari boasted before ending his Turn.

"Don't get too full of yourself. My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Antique Gear Garage! I can add 1 Antique Gear Monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" Chronos added Antique Gear Golem back to his hand.

"And then from my hand I Summon Antique Gear Soldier (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4)!" Chronos summoned a Monster quite similar with Golem but smaller in size.

"And then I activate Equip-Spell Card: Antique Gear Tank! I equip it to Soldier and increase its ATK to 600!" Chronos increased Soldier's ATK to 1900.

"Battle! I attack directly with Antique Gear Soldier!" Chronos declared his Battle Phase.

Sawatari once again picked and Action Card and activated it. However, to his shock, the activation was negated.

"It's useless! If this card attacks, you cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of Damage Step!" Chronos revealed Soldier's Effect. Antique Gear Soldier shot its arm gattling, inflicting 1900 damage to Sawatari who avoid the shot by running to his right side as fast as he could.

 **SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 2100**

"I end my Turn." Chronos concluded.

"My Turn! With the already Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Sawatari summoned back Sassy Rookie from Extra Deck in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Abyss Actor's Costume Box to equip an Abyss Costume Card from my Deck to Sassy Rookie! I equip Abyss Costume – Goblin's Knife to Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari granted a green hilt knife to Sassy Rookie, increasing its ATK by 400, making its current ATK 2100.

"It's payback time! Battle! I attack Antique Gear Soldier with Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari attacked back. Sassy Rookie lunged at Antique Gear Soldier, its foot ready to deliver a kick towards the mechanical Monster. When the kick connected, it instantly destroyed the Antique Gear Monster.

 **CHRONOS LP: 3000 = 2800**

Chronos smirked the moment his Monster was destroyed. "I activate Antique Gear Tank's Effect! When the Monster equipped with this card is destroyed, my opponent will receive 600 damage!"

Two shockwaves appeared above Sawatari, falling on Sawatari who kneeled from the damage and pain he took.

 **SAWATARI LP: 2100 = 1500**

"Not bad. But you no matter what kind of Monster you will summon on your next Turn, I'll destroy it until I win! I end my Turn!" Sawatari concluded his Turn.

"My Turn!" Chronos saw the card he drew and then grinned. "I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards!" Chronos drew again. When he saw the two cards he drew, his grin became wider.

"I activate Magic Card: Antique Gear Exchange! I banish An Antique Monster in my Field or Graveyard to add 1 Antique Gear Monster into my hand!" Chronos added another copy of Antique Gear Golem into his hand.

"Finally, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse all three Antique Gear Golems in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Ultimate Golem (ATK: 4400 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 10)!" Chronos summoned his strongest Fusion Monster.

Sawatari took a step back. He was in a pinch right now. Chronos has a Monster with 4400 ATK while his Sassy Rookie was only 2100. And if he remembered it right from Kachidoki and Dennis' information, when the Monster attacks, he can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards. This is bad for him. Extremely bad.

"Battle! I attack Sassy Rookie with Antique Gear Ultimate Golem! This is the end for you!"

Antique Gear Ultimate Golem raised its left arm and swung it at Sassy Rookie who covered itself with its arms. The Fusion Monster easily destroyed the Pendulum Monster, causing a huge explosion that filled Sawatari's Field with thick smoke.

Chronos broke into fit of laughter as Sawatari was covered in smoke. "Hohohoho! How is it? That is the taste of the power of Academia's most brilliant teacher, this Chronos de Medici! Regret the moment you challenge me as I turn you into a card!"

When the smoke started to disperse, Chronos has expected to see Sawatari lying on the ground with bruises and unable to move. However, to his shock, Sawatari was still standing with his LP remains.

 **SAWATARI LP: 1500 = 350**

"What?! How did you survive that attack?!" Chronos couldn't hide his surprise.

"I activate Abyss Actor – Tricky Pooka's Effect in my hand. By sending this card to my Graveyard I halve the battle damage." Sawatari sighed in relieved. He somehow managed to survive at the last second, but he must do something in his next Turn if he want to win.

"And then…" Sawatari revealed an Action Card that he picked right before the attack connected. "Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I took a damage, I can draw a card!" Sawatari drew 1 card from his Deck.

"What a pitiful resistance. The victor of this Duel is already obvious but you still insist on continuing this Duel. Try all you want, my next Turn will end everything. I end my Turn." Chronos sneered.

"My Turn!" Sawatari was quite hesitant to look at the card he drew since his very life depends on this one card. If he drew a bad card, it would be the end for him. He didn't want to lose, not now of all times.

" _I'll definitely win!"_ Steeling his resolve, Sawatari finally looked at the card. Once again, he thanked God for giving him support. He can win this Duel!

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari revived Sassy Rookie again from Extra Deck and then summoned Wild Hope (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from his hand.

"I activate Devil Heel's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can return 1 Abyss Actor Monster that I control to my Extra Deck and then lower the ATK of the Monster my opponent controls equal to the returned Monster's ATK until the end of this Turn!" Sawatari chose to return Sassy Rookie back to the Extra Deck, decreasing Ultimate Golem's ATK from 4400 to 2700.

"That is still not enough to destroy Ultimate Golem! Looks like this is the end of the line for you." Chronos gave Sawatari a condescending look.

"Not yet! I activate Magic Card: Abyss Script – Stars of Demon King! I can switch 1 Abyss Actor on my Field with the one in my Pendulum Zone! I choose to switch Wild Hope with Devil Heel!" Sawatari switched Wild Hope and Devil Heel's places, making Wild Hope in Pendulum Zone while Devil Heel on the Field.

"You managed to place a 3000 ATK Monster that has higher ATK than the current Ultimate Golem. But I will only take 300 damage. I still have plenty of LP than yours." Chronos

Sawatari smirked, undeterred. "Next Turn? You are wrong! I will make my Monster stronger than yours and defeat you in this Turn – in Lancers' way!" Sawatari pointed at Ultimate Golem. "Battle! I attack Ultimate Golem with Devil Heel!"

Purple energies accumulated into Devil Heel's right hand until it formed a pitch darkish purple orb. Devil Heel jumped high before dashing at full speed towards Ultimate Golem. At the same time, Sawatari jumped from one board to another to pick an Action Card and then activated it.

"I activate Action Magic: Zero Penalty! A face-up Monster's ATK that my opponent controls becomes 0!" Sawatari changed Antique Gear Golem's ATK from 2700 to 0.

"What?!" Chronos exclaimed in shock.

"I told you that I'm gonna win in Lancers' way! Mark Shingo Sawatari's strength deep into you heart! Go! Devil Heel!"

Devil Heel's fist that has been accumulated with many energies strike through Ultimate Golem, also hitting Chronos who was standing behind the Antique Gear Monster, sending him spiralling on the ground several steps away and knocked him unconscious.

 **CHRONOS LP: 2800 = 0**

"YAHOOO!" Sawatari cheered, jumping happily as the Action Field disappeared. "Take that, you Academia goon! Side players like you are no match for the main star like me, Shingo Sawatari!"

His celebration only lasts 13 seconds as an explosion from the tower caught his attention.

"What? What happened?! Don't tell me there's still one more person guarding the tower!" Dennis only mentioned 1 person guarding the tower. But Asuka hasn't come back for a while and now there was this explosion, Sawatari could only think there was still one more person to deal with.

Worried for the older girl, Sawatari made a haste to the tower.

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The academy was like a labyrinth. It has been a while and Yugo still hasn't found the exit. It was as if he was running in circle. All he saw were classrooms or empty rooms but none lead to the exit. He was almost at his limit here. Several silhouettes alerted Yugo who stopped his track and his behind a wall. He peeked a bit to see who were coming, hoping not another group of students.

As the silhouettes walked closer, he recognized some of them, they looked familiar. It wasn't until he heard the voices of the silhouettes that he finally felt relieved and decided to reveal himself.

"Everyone!"

When Yugo came out from his hiding spot, he was swiftly pinned to the floor with his left arm being held upwards and he couldn't stand as another body fell on him.

"I give! I give!" Yugo cried out. When he slowly looked up behind to the ones pinning him, he saw Kaito and Shun were the ones responsible.

"Yugo?" Kaito finally realized it was Yugo and quickly let go of him, so did Shun.

"Ouch…both of you really don't know how to hold back, huh?" Yugo said while rubbing his left arm.

Yuzu and the others were relieved that Yugo turned out was not transported to another dimension like they initially believed (since that was what usually happened) but instead got transported right at Academia. That saved them from the trouble having to call and guide him. Now remembering Yuzu's bracelet's power, Yuzu quickly turned to Yuto who was behind them with Ruri, Kachidoki, Dennis, and Serena.

"Yuto! Stop for a bit!" Yuzu told the Phantom Knights user, not wanting anyone to get transported again because of her bracelet. Yuto, understanding this, stayed on his spot with the rest.

"Where exactly are we? And why is he here?!" Yugo asked while also pointing at Dennis who the last time he knew was supposed to be an enemy.

"We are in Academia." Yuzu revealed.

"What?! Academia?!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Yes. Long story short Dennis is helping us, and Sawatari and Asuka-san are saving Rin now." Yuzu explained to the point, saving the details for later.

"What?! Saving Rin?! Where?! Where is she?! I have to go to her!" Yugo grabbed Yuzu by her shoulders, demanding for Rin's location.

"C-calm down, Yugo! Let's just leave it to Asuka-san and Sawatari!" Yuzu tried to convince the Riding Duelist, but he won't have any of it.

"No! I have to go myself! I-I want to see Rin now! Please!" Yugo pleaded to his pink haired friend, lowering his head. He must save her himself. It was his fault she got captured, because he didn't protect her properly that time. Above all, he misses her.

"Follow me. I'll take you to her." Jack gestured Yugo to ride his D-Wheel.

"Jack?!" Yuzu looked at Jack incredulously.

"With D-Wheel it won't be a problem for us to catch up." Jack motioned Yugo to follow his lead. "What are you waiting for? Come on! Let's go!"

Yugo beamed, wordlessly telling his gratitude towards his hero. Yugo rode on his D-Wheel and the two Riding Duelists set off to the exit, to the Eastern Tower where Rin, Asuka, and Sawatari were at.

"There is no need to worry for them." Reiji said while fixing his glasses as usual. "Duelists of their calibre won't lose so easily."

 **EASTERN TOWER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

It was several minutes before Chronos was defeated by Sawatari. Asuka finally reached the Eastern Tower and found no one guarding it. Like Dennis has said, Chronos was the only one who guard the tower. She break into the room, pushing the door with all of her power and found Rin sitting on her bed, surprise on her face.

Asuka raised her hands to prove that she means no harm. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin, a comrade of Yugo. I came here to save you."

"Are you…a member of Lancers that Yuya talked about?" Rin asked.

"Not really, but I am allied with Lancers. Yugo, together with Lancers right now are here in Academia to save you and Yuya." Asuka explained slowly.

"Yugo is here?" Rin's eyes lightened up hearing Yugo's name.

Asuka smiled assuringly at the girl. "Yes. Let's go, he is waiting for you."

Asuka offered her hand to Rin, which the younger girl accepted as the older girl escorted her out of the tower. Right after they stepped foot out of the tower, Rin suddenly stopped and let go of Asuka's hand.

"Rin?"

When Asuka turned to Rin to ask what's wrong, the younger girl attacked her with the Duel Disk's blade that Asuka barely dodged by a hair. She then noticed that the Duel Disk Rin was using was Academia's Duel Disk, but Rin's was green-colored. Asuka stepped backwards a little bit.

"Rin? What are you doing?! Why are you–"

Rin cut Asuka off. "Enough talk. Duel me right now." Rin challenged the older girl.

Asuka looked into Rin's eyes and she could tell that the green haired girl was serious. She didn't realized it a while ago, but now she sensed hostile aura from the younger girl. Asuka gasped when a certain rumour crossed her mind. She had heard of this rumor before back when she was still a student here.

" _Within the Professor's inner circle there is someone who can manipulate people's hearts… Then that means Rin now is being…"_ Asuka pondered as she looked at the hostile Rin.

"What's wrong? Hurry up! Or maybe you prefer to be carded without a fight? That spare me the time." Rin said with cold smile.

" _I have no choice…"_ Asuka activated her Duel Disk. _"It was said that the only way to free someone under the mind control is by defeating the controller, but I'll try to free Rin myself!"_

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn!" Rin went first. "I activate Magic Card: Wind-Calling Bell Chime. This card let me reveal a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster in my hand to Special Summon another copy of that Monster from Deck."

Rin revealed Wind Witch – Ice Bell (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3), a female Monster resembling a girl with dual-colored blue hair in pink clothings with purple witch hat while sitting on its broom, in her hand and then Special summoned another copy of it from her Deck in Attack Position.

"I Summon the Wind Witch – Ice Bell that I revealed from my hand." Rin Normal summoned the Ice Bell in her hand.

"I activate my two Ice Bells' Effect! When they are Normal or Special Summoned this Turn, I can inflict 500 damage!" The two Ice Bells pointed their wands at Asuka, shooting strong cold winds that decreased her LP by 1000.

 **ASUKA LP: 4000 = 3000**

"As I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Rin Special Summoned a Monster that resembled wind chime with angelic crown from her hand via its own Effect.

"I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bells with Level 1 Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster that resembled humanoid wind chime.

"So this is Synchro Summon…" Asuka stated as she saw it for the first time.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Rin inflicted another 500 damage to Asuka.

 **ASUKA LP: 3000 = 2500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Rin concluded.

Asuka wiped a cold sweat that unconsciously formed on her face. She had to admit that she was impressed by Rin's combo. They just started and the Synchro Duelist already inflicted 1500 damage to her. This girl is undoubtly strong, which also means that the one who defeated and kidnapped her must be stronger than her.

" _I have to win this no matter what!"_ Asuka determined to free Rin. "My Turn! I Summon Cyber Angel Etoile (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!"

"And the from my hand I activate Ritual Magic: Machine Angel Ritual! I Release Etoile Cyber and Cyber Prima from my hand to Ritual Summon! Brilliant angel who hides infinite power! Reveal yourself to the whole world, And illuminate all creation! Descend! Level-10! Cyber Angel – Vishnu (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10)!" Asuka summoned her strongest Monster.

At that moment, Rin activated her face-down card. "Trap Card: Bewildering Wind! When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, I can negate that Monster's Effect and halve its ATK!" Rin negated Vishnu's Effect and halved its ATK to 1500. Because of that, Asuka couldn't attack.

"So you have prepared that much… I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Asuka has no choice but to end her Turn.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, through the camera of one of the floating machines around the tower, the Doctor was watching the Duel with Leo in his chamber. The Doctor was grinning and laughing maliciously as he watched Rin's capabilities.

"Hihihi! The Parasite Monster that I developed takes root in the host's brain." The Doctor stated as he watched Rin's stats on the monitor beside the one that showed the Duel.

"What do you think, Sir? This Parasite Monster is also programmed to have the host swear fealty to you Professor." The Doctor asked Leo who was sitting on his throne.

"I will admit that your research has proven to be successful, Doctor. But those girls are key pieces to the ARC Area Project. I will not approve of you causing harm to them." Leo firmly told the Doctor.

"It's because they are such important tools that I have given them the abilities to protect themselves!" The Doctor easily replied to what sounds to be the Professor's accusation of him bringing harm to the girl. "Worry not, my Parasite Monster is perfect."

"My Turn!" Rin looked at the card she drew and smiled when it was revealed to be Parasite Fusioner. "Battle! I attack Cyber Angel – Vishnu with Winter Bell!" Rin declared Battle Phase.

Winter Bell swung the bell that also seemed to served as its stomach, unleashing chime-like soundwaves at Vishnu.

"Trap Card: Angel's Barrier!" Asuka opened her Reverse Trap Card. "When I control a Cyber Angel Monster, I can negate destruction by Battle and the damage that I will receive becomes 0!"

Transparent golden barrier covered Vishnu, protecting the Cyber Angel Monster from Winter Bell's chime.

"I end my Turn." Rin finished her Turn, not having any option left to do that will be useful for her.

"My Turn! I Summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Asuka Normal summoned a female Monster waring red tutu to her Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Equip Spell: Cyber Angel's Ribbon! I increase the ATK of the equipped Monster by 800!" Asuka equipped the card to Cyber Tutu, increasing its ATK to 1800.

"I activate Cyber Tutu's Effect! If each of my opponent Monster has higher ATK than this card, Cyber Tutu can attack directly! Go! Cyber Tutu!" Asuka attacked Rin directly, delivering a kick that pushed her backwards.

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 2200**

"I end my Turn." Asuka finished her attack. "Open your eyes, Rin! You're not yourself right now!"

Despite Asuka's attempt to snap the Synchro Duelist, Rin was still letting out hostile aura and looked sharply at Asuka as she began her Turn.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Call of the Wind Witch! I can Special Summon a Monster with a lower Level than a Wind Witch I control! Come, Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Rin summoned a scorpion insect-like Monster.

"W-what kind of Monster is that? It's so different from the others!" Asuka commented while looking at the Monster in disgust. The Monster gave her a shiver just by looking at it.

The two girls were interrupted for a moment when Sawatari, who had defeated Chronos, finally arrived at the tower. He looked at the two girls in confusion as to why they were Dueling now of all times.

"Asuka, what is the meaning of this?!" Sawatari asked the Ritual user.

"Rin is mind-controlled right now!" Asuka revealed, surprising the boy. "I heard a rumour there is someone who can manipulate people's hearts by the Professor's side. That person is most likely the one behind Rin's behaviour!"

"Then how can we stop this mind control thing?" Sawatari asked again, looking at Rin in concern.

"As far as I know is by defeating the one who is controlling her, but I'll try to free her with my own way!" Asuka replied before focusing back to the Duel.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it and other Monster I control as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon!" Rin revealed Parasite Fusioner's Effect, shocking Asuka and Sawatari even more.

"I Fuse Parasite Fusioner with Winter Bell! Sound of the winter wind throught the snow! Combine with the inner voice and intensify the ringing bells! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The crystal bell that sounds solemnly! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Rin Fusion summoned for the first time, summoning a more menacing version of Winter Bell.

"Rin Fusion Summoned?! As far as from what Sawatari heard from Yugo, Rin couldn't Fusion Summon let alone having such a clearly evil card.

"That proves that she is being controlled right now!" Asuka found her suspicion has been confirmed.

"When Parasite Fusioner is used as a Fusion Material, it will be equipped to that Fusion Monster." As Rin said, Parasite Fusioner appeared and attached itself to Crystal Bell's chest.

"I attack again with Crystal Bell!" Rin declared the second attack with her Fusion Monster.

Asuka has no card left that can protect Vishnu. Nothing that she can do, she could only watch Crystal Bell unleashing its chime that destroyed Vishnu and blew her several steps away.

 **ASUKA LP: 2500 = 1200**

"I activate Crystal Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in Graveyard until the End Phase!" Rin copied the Effect of Ice Bell, inflicting 500 damage to Asuka that once again blew her away just when she got up.

 **ASUKA LP: 1200 = 700**

"She is strong…!" Sawatari commented Rin's skill and started to worry for Asuka.

Asuka slowly stood up, still not giving up. "I get it now… That bug. If I can destroy that bug, Rin will be freed!" Asuka looked at Parasite Fusioner attached to Crystal Bell.

"My Turn! I Summon Cyber Petit Angel (ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)! When Cyber Gymnast is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Machine Angel Ritual Card from my Deck to my hand!" Asuka summoned a small angelic Monster and then added a Ritual Magic Card via its Effect.

"I activate Magic Card: Cyber Angel Ritual from my hand! I Release Cyber Tutu and Cyber Petit Angel to Ritual Summon! Descend to me! Cyber Angel – Dakini (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Asuka summoned a blue skinned female Cyber Angel Ritual Monster with multiple hands wielding multiple swords.

"I activate Angel's Barrier's Effect! When this card is in Graveyard, I can banish it to change my opponent's Monster's Position! I change Crystal Bell into Defense Position!" Asuka forcefully made Crystal Bell into Defense Position.

"Making Crystal Bell into Defense Position? What is she planning to do? Even if she can destroy it, Rin won't receive any damage!" Sawatari wondered as he thought Asuka did a misplay.

"Battle! I attack Crystal Bell with Dakini!" Asuka ordered her Ritual Monster to attack the Fusion Monster. "I activate Dakini's Effect! When it battles a Defense Position Monster that is lower than Dakini's ATK, it can inflict the difference between the DEF and ATK as battle damage!"

As Dakini was closing in, Rin pointed Parasite Fusioner. "I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! When Crystal Bell is about to be destroyed, I destroy Parasite Fusioner instead!"

Parasite Fusioner detached itself from Crystal Bell and created a barrier to protect the Fusion Monster. Dakini slashed Parasite Fusioner into pieces before it explode, destroying the bug Monster.

 **RIN LP: 2200 = 1900**

"I'm not done yet! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Angelic Chance! When a Cyber Angel Monster that I control destroyed a Monster, it can attack one more time! Go, Dakini!" Asuka attacked for the second time.

Dakini lunged at Crystal Bell, slashing the Fusion Monster's body with its swords, destroying it. Due to Dakini's Effect, Rin still took damage from the attack.

 **RIN LP: 1900 = 1600**

"Rin! Are you okay now? Please wake up, Rin! Remember Yugo!" Asuka told Rin who was kneeling after receiving the attack.

"…Yugo…" Rin uttered.

Asuka and Sawatari smiled, thinking Rin has came back to her senses since Parasite Fusioner has been destroyed. They were about to approach the girl, but halted when the girl started to giggle and stood up.

"As Crystal Bell was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Winter Bell and a Level 4 or lower Monster from my Graveyard…" Rin revealed her cold smile as she Special Summoned Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner back to her Field.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I copy Ice Bell's Effect to inflict 500 damage to you!" Rin copied Ice Bell's Effect again, inflicting another 500 damage to Asuka.

 **ASUKA LP: 700 = 200**

"No way…it didn't work?" Asuka said in dismay.

"Is defeating the controller of that bug is the only way?" Sawatari wondered out loud.

"As Parasite Fusioner was Special Summoned, I can use it and Winter Bell to Fusion Summon Crystal Bell!" Rin once again performed Fusion Summon, summoning another copy of Crystal Bell.

"And then, I activate Crystal Bell's Effect! I copy Ice Bell's Effect to inflict 500 damage to you…" Rin's cold smile turned wicked as she faced Asuka.

"This is the end for you."

Following Crystal Bell's Effect, it copied Ice Bell's Effect in the Graveyard. Crystal Bell unleased a strong spiraling wind towards Asuka directly. Sawatari was about to interfere to help Asuka, but the wind from Crystal Wing's Effect blew him away before he could do so. In the end, Asuka couldn't do anything but stood still on her spot as the wind blew her away, depleting her remaining LP.

 **ASUKA LP: 200 = 0**

As Asuka was blown up to the air, she looked at the sky and thought of her teacher and her friends. She closed her eyes, apologizing to them for unable to keep her promise.

" _I'm sorry everyone…"_

When Sawatari came to, purple light enveloped Asuka's body. Asuka's form was no more, only a card that landed right in front of Sawatari. He picked the card to see Asuka eyes closed with sad expression on her face as a card.

"Asuka…!" Sawatari uttered the older girl's name, cursing himself for unable to help her. Sawatari didn't have time to mourn long since Rin this time turned her attention to him.

"Are you next?" Rin reactivated her Duel Disk again, choosing Sawatari as her next target.

Sawatari placed Asuka's card in his pocket and then stood up, facing Rin with narrowed eyes.

"Looks like you need a tougher lesson to snap out!"

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Leo was sitting on his throne as usual with the Doctor by his side. Before him were four people kneeling to him; Edo, Barrett, Chris, and a middle aged-man sprouting a large messy mustache and short black hair featuring two strands shaped like antennae, and he was wearing a black military outfit.

Leo showed two holographic monitors that showed Yusho, Yuzu, and the Lancers walking their way to his chamber and You Show students who have been split into two groups in the middle of battle against their own Academia squad.

"As you can see, the Lancers and You Show Duel School have arrived and attacked this place. Handle them immediately. Except Yusho Sakaki, Reiji Akaba, Yuzu Hiiragi, Serena, and Ruri Kurosaki, eliminate all of them without fail."

Leo then showed Yuto and Yugo's face in different monitors, he tilted his head to the two identical faces to make his order clear for his subordinates.

"Especially these two, Yuto and Yugo. You must eliminate them whatever it takes." Leo told his men who bowed in response.

"As you command, Professor. Glory on the Academia!" The four men saluted at their supreme leader.

"Now go. Do as we have planned." Leo dismissed them, starting the counter attack against the infiltrating Lancers.

"Hold on a moment, V." Leo stopped the silver haired young man whom he called with his code name from leaving. He brought out two cards and threw it at him.

"These cards are…?" Chris looked questioningly at the Professor.

"Do not misunderstand. It is not that I do not trust you. I'm giving you those cards because you are officially part of Academia. Your loyalty to our cause is beyond reproach, and that is why I trust you to use those cards wisely."

Hearing the Professor's genuine faith in him, Chris once again bowed in respect and gratitude to the Professor. He took a look at Yuto's face for one last time before leaving the room.

" _It's the time for us to settle everything between us…Yuto."_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **High-Speed Dragon –** Yugo arrived right before Rin and Sawatari could Duel. Determined to bring back Rin to her senses, Yugo accept her challenge instead. Yugo is quickly cornered until he drew a certain card…

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ANGEL'S BARRIER**_ **:** When you control a Cyber Angel Monster, you can negate destruction by Battle and the damage that you will receive from that Battle becomes 0. When this card is in Graveyard you can banish it to change the position of a Monster that your opponent controls. (Trap Card)

 _ **CYBER ANGEL'S RIBBON**_ : Target 1 Cyber Monster you control, increase the ATK of the equipped Monster by 800. (Equip Spell)

* * *

 **It's been a while since we wrote two Duels in one chapter. Quite tiring, but fun. We are sorry for Asuka fans, but we want to focus more on the ARC-V original characters. We already planned for the original characters to Duel more and develop more!**

 **For the next chapter, expect the debut of Clearwing Fast Dragon!**

 **Please review :D**


	28. High-Speed Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, ThePsychoPath96, Leafeon12, Ryujomaru15, Meemo, dvdryms, thetiger39, Guest, Big duels, Citylover96, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, Dknight27, Fan of Fanfics21, Playerhood18, Unkowedz, ContinuityMaker**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

* * *

 **PRISONER ROOM – WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuy was having one his strange dreams. This time he was standing in front of a grave. He placed a bouquet of flowers before placing his palms together and prayed. He opened his eyes when he heard someone standing beside him. He looked to his right side and smiled.

" _Thank you, R**."_ He thanked the girl beside him who prayed for the owner of the grave.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't attend your father's funeral."_ The girl apologized, feeling bad for unable to stay by his side when he needed it.

" _Don't be. You were out of town. I understand. Besides, no one would expect something like a traffic accident…"_ He told the girl.

" _Are you sure you are okay?"_ She asked. Ever since she heard of his father's death due to car accident, she has been worried for him.

" _I feel a bit better now, but my Mom is still not taking it so well. She never left the house ever since."_ He frowned as he thought of his mother who spent most of her times staring at the garden where she and his father liked to take care of the plants they planted together ever since before he was born.

When she saw the pained face of the boy, she slowly pulled him into a hug. He was surprised, but he didn't push her away. It felt comfortable. He didn't mind they stay this way for a while. He then felt his collar started to soaking wet. He gently pulled the girl from him and true to his guess, she was crying.

" _My father was the one who died but why are you the one crying this much?"_ He said while wiping her tears.

" _Because you won't cry, so I'm crying in your face."_ The girl answered as she wiped her tears herself.

He smiled softly, patting the girl's head. _"Thank you. I appreciate it. Really. But smile suits you better. So smile, R**."_

" _Then…let's go somewhere…and have a Duel…"_ The girl said as she showed her Deck Case. _"I have a new Synchro card that I want to try."_

" _Okay. Let's go."_

The dream ended there as Yuya woke up from his sleep. He looked at his new room. For some reason, he couldn't remember how he ended up in the room. He remembered this morning he was picked up by the Obelisk Force who told him that he will be moved to a new room. But his memories afterwards were blurry.

"Ugh…my head feels hurt…" Yuya held his head.

When he held his head, he felt something, but this was quickl forgotten when he saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was reacting again. He reached for his ace card. The reaction was stronger than yesterday and he sensed Odd-Eyes felt more energetic than usual.

"Does this means…Yuto and the others, everyone have arrived here…?"

 **EASTERN TOWER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Rin and Sawatari were facing each other, their Duel Disks were ready to be activated and start the Duel. However, sounds of D-Wheel engines caught their attention that they halted the Duel. Two D-Wheels then came from downstairs, both white colored, rode by Yugo and Jack.

"Yugo! Jack!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Rin! You're okay!" Seeing the sight of Rin unharmed, Yugo was more than relieved.

Yugo quickly rushed to his childhood friend and crush that he missed so much, ready to hug her as usual, but Sawatari then blocked his path.

"What are you doing Sawatari? Get out of the way!" Yugo demanded.

"That's not it, Yugo! Rin is not her normal self right now!" Sawatari told the Riding Duelist while still blocking Yugo from getting near Rin.

"Not her normal self? What are you talking about?" Yugo asked, confused. No matter how he looked at her, nothing seemed wrong.

"She is controlled by Academia! She fought Asuka…and even carded her…" Sawatari said bitterly as he showed Yugo and Jack the carded Asuka, shocking the two Riding Duelists.

"What…? No way! Rin would never do something like that!" Yugo said in disbelieve.

"That's why I told you, that Rin is brainwashed right now! Look! She is even using Academia's Duel Disk!" Sawatari pointed at the green-colored Academia Duel Disk Rin was wearing on her left wrist.

Rin sighed, getting impatent. "Are you done talking? If so then hurry up decide who will Duel me." She coldly told the three Duelists.

"Rin…are you serious…?" Yugo faced Rin in disbelieve. He looked at his D-Wheel and brought it closer for Rin to see, hoping to jog her memory. "Rin, do you still remember this D-Wheel? The D-Wheel that we built together?"

"Who cares about that piece of junk? Hurry up and Duel me." Rin coldly dismissed the Duel Disk and instead activated her Duel Disk.

"J-junk?! Did you forget the feelings we put into this D-Wheel?!" Yugo shouted angrily at her. The Rin that he knew would never ignore him like this let alone calling their precious D-Wheel a junk. Something really was wrong with her.

"We couldn't buy a D-Wheel, so we decided to make from scratch! We studied together a bunch, saved up little money we had and slowly bought parts! Then put it together piece by piece!"

Yugo could still remembered when he designed the D-Wheel. It was like a child's scribbling, he drew his ideal D-Wheel to have cannons and spikes that gave Rin a headache so she had to be the one to design it for them. They bought and gathered parts bit by bit with their joint allowance, and all the while they were gathering the parts they studied D-Wheel mechanism, Yugo still remembered how he stupidly read the book upside down. It brought them greatest joy when their hard work finally paid off at the day their D-Wheel was finished.

"We swore we'd enter the Friendship Cup together with this, win it, and aim to be the greatest Duelists! Remember, Rin!" Yugo tried his best to remind her of the dreams they shared. Ever since Jack Atlas won the Friendship Cup and became the hero to both of them, they have made it their goal to enter the Friendship Cup and be like Jack. However, to his dismay, Rin once again brushed it off as if it was nothing to her.

"So what? Duel me now." Rin demanded, narrowing her eyes at Yugo.

Seeing Rin's cold gaze void of gentleness, Yugo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. So there was no other option after all. He rode onto his D-Wheel and then turned to Sawatari and Jack.

"Leave this Duel to me. I'll bring back Rin to normal with my own hands!" Yugo told them.

Sawatari was about to reject the idea and wanted to participate as well, but seeing Yugo's eyes that full of unwavering resolve made Sawatari speechless. And it also made Sawatari remembered how much Yugo talked about Rin before their departure, and the Riding Duelist has made it clear how precious Rin is to him. Yugo cherished Rin more than anyone and anything, the important person that Yugo is willing to stake his life for. Jack knew this as well, and so he will respect Yugo's decision. Making eye contact with Sawatari, Jack convinced the Abyss Actor user to leave ths Duel to Yugo.

"You better not lose, Yugo!" Sawatari said and then extended his fist to Yugo.

"Yeah! I'll win and bring Rin back to normal!" Yugo bumped his fist to Sawatari's, promising his victory.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

Action Field was activated through Yugo's Duel Disk, surprising Rin who automatically looked around at the floating boards and the scattered Action Cards. A day before they departed, Reiji has programmed Action Field system into all of their Duel Disks since it's the Lancers' way of fighting. After all, Action Cards have been proved to be handy for those who had used it.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! I activate Magic Card: Wind-Calling Bell Chime. This card let me reveal a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster in my hand to Special Summon another copy of that Monster from Deck." Rin revealed Wind Witch – Ice Bell (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in her hand and then Special summoned another copy of it from her Deck in Attack Position.

"I Summon the Wind Witch – Ice Bell that I revealed from my hand." Rin Normal summoned the Ice Bell in her hand.

"I activate my two Ice Bells' Effect! When they are Normal or Special Summoned this Turn, I can inflict 500 damage!" The two Ice Bells pointed their wands at Yugo, shooting strong cold winds that decreased her LP by 1000.

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 3000**

"As I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Rin Special Summoned Snow Bell from her hand via its own Effect in Attack Position.

"I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bells with Level 1 Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster.

"1000 damage right off the bat, she's as aggressive as usual…" Yugo commented.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Rin inflicted another 500 damage to Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 3000 = 2500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Rin concluded.

"Now, it's your Turn. And just for you, let's fight on a stage you excel at!" Rin hopped onto her Winter Bell, riding on it as it flew downstairs. "Follow me!"

"Wait, Rin! Where are you going?!" Yugo quickly chased after her with his D-Wheel. Seeing both Rin and Yugo went downstairs, Jack also followed them with his D-Wheel.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me alone here!" Sawatari, to his dismay, must followed them by foot since he doesn't have a D-Wheel with him.

" _Rin… I'll bring the real you back soon!"_ Yugo reaffirmed his resolve and then started his Turn. "My Turn! From my hand, I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse (ATK:1100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4)!"

"When Bamboo Horse is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Speedroid Monster from my hand, but only Speedroid Monster can attack this Turn. I Special Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)!" Yugo summoned his pyramid-like Monster.

"I Tune Level 4 Bamboo Horse with Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yugo summoned his ace Monster.

"Look Rin! It's your favorite card, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo told Rin as Clear Wing growled in response. He hoped by showing Rin Clear Wing, she will remember the times she always cheered for him whenever he summoned the white dragon. "You loved watching it flying more than anything! You're the one who said we'd win the championship for sure with it! Rin!"

However, Rin once again ignored Yugo and instead opened her Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Bewildering Wind! When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, I can negate that Monster's Effect and halve its ATK!" Rin negated Clear Wing's Effect and halved its ATK to 1250 as its body colour became pale.

"You! You reduced Clear Wing to this…!" The sight of his weakened dragon pained Yugo, and he could sensed that Clear Wing was feeling the same. To made Clear Wing losing its radiance, this was worse than he thought. But he won't give up.

"If you really have forgotten about me, then I'll make you remember!" Yugo declared before ending his Turn.

From the Professor's Chamber, the Doctor was watching the Duel with delight. "My Parasite takes the memories stored in the host's brain and analyses them."

The Doctor looked at his own Parasite Fusioner in his hand. "Defeating someone like you, who has such a deep connection with its host, will be a child's play."

The Doctor couldn't help it, he enjoyed seeing Yugo's struggle. "Right now Rin is fighting of her own will for the sake of Academia. The Rin you know is no longer here."

"My Turn!" Rin looked at the card she drew and smiled when it was revealed to be Parasite Fusioner. "Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Winter Bell!" Rin declared Battle Phase. Winter Bell swung its bell, unleashing chime-like soundwaves at Clear Wing.

"I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's Effect! By banishing this card from the Graveyard, I can negate the attack!" Yugo blocked Winter Bell's attack, protecting Clear Wing.

Rin smirked at the move, she has expected that. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Call of the Wind Witch! I can Special Summon a Monster with a lower Level than a Wind Witch I control! Come, Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!"

"What?! What is that Monster?! Rin shouldn't have that kind of creepy Monster in her Deck!" Yugo was shocked and at the same time disgusted by the bug Monster beside Rin.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it and other Monster I control as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon!" Rin revealed Parasite Fusioner's Effect, shocking Yugo and Jack who were behind her.

"I Fuse Parasite Fusioner with Winter Bell! Sound of the winter wind throught the snow! Combine with the inner voice and intensify the ringing bells! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The crystal bell that sounds solemnly! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Rin Fusion summoned Crystal Bell.

"Rin summoned a Fusion Monster?!" Yugo was already beyond shocked now. "Rin…Academia has controlled you this far?!"

"When Parasite Fusioner is used as a Fusion Material, it will be equipped to that Fusion Monster." As Rin said, Parasite Fusioner appeared and attached itself to Crystal Bell's chest.

"I attack again with Crystal Bell!" Rin declared the second attack with her Fusion Monster.

This time Yugo has nothing to protect Clear Wing. Yugo searched an Action Card on his sides, front, and above him. He spotted one floating ahead of him and Rin didn't seem to take a notice of it, so Yugo speed up and jumped to take it. Right after Yugo took the Action Card, however Crystal Bell's body was covered in dark sinister aura and unleashed its soundwaves at the white Synchro Dragon and Yugo.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Clear Wing's ATK by 1000!" Yugo increased his dragon's ATK to 2250.

As Yugo increased his dragon's ATK, Crystal Bell's chime hit Clear Wing together Yugo, destroying the Synchro dragon and blowing Yugo away, resulting Yugo to fell from the stairs and from his D-Wheel, crashing to the ground.

 **YUGO LP: 2500 = 1950**

"Yugo!" Jack called out in concern as he watched Yugo fell. Fortunately that he fell when they were close to the ground, so the impact of the fall shouldn't be severe.

When Yugo came to, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the D-Wheel that he and Rin had spent so much times to built was destroyed, looking like nothing but a piece of junk like Rin has mentioned before their Duel.

"Our… Rin and my D-Wheel…" Yugo kneeled and then crouched, devastated upon seeing their precious D-Wheel destroyed. He couldn't stop the tears from forming and flowing from his eyes. This was too much for him. Not only Rin was taken away from him, now the D-Wheel they together had put their heart and soul into was now battered and broken.

Jack frowned at seeing Yugo's devastated form. They knew each other only for a week or so, but Jack understood how important that D-Wheel to Yugo. Just by looking at the D-Wheel and based on Yugo's performance of the acceleration, Jack could tell that Yugo tuned the D-Wheel perfectly and regulary keep the maintenance. But most importantly, the D-Wheel signified Yugo's bond with Rin.

"What's wrong? Stand up already. The Duel isn't over yet." Rin said as she landed with Crystal Bell, apathetic of the D-Wheel's destruction.

Yugo stood up and glared at Rin, not minding if everyone can see him crying. "You! Did you really forget?! The dreams we put into this D-Wheel?! The hope…! Our future…! Remember!"

Yugo didn't really know what to do anymore. He just lashed out everything on his mind, letting all of his feelings out. He couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved like this any longer. He want her back. He want them go home together to their hometown. He want them riding on their D-Wheel to enjoy the beautiful view of the City. He want to speak with her again about their dreams that he still kept deep into him.

"The feelings we had back then…we were both chasing after our dreams! Rin!"

"I activate Crystal Bell's Effect. I can copy the Effect of Ice Bell in the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to you!" Rin activated Crystal Bell's Effect, delivering another strong blow of wind that blew Yugo away, decreasing his LP by 500 again.

 **YUGO LP: 1950 = 1450**

Sawatari finally caught up to them. He was gasping for breath after so much running. If only there was a drink, he would have gulped the whole bottle down.

"You're so slow." Jack told the Abyss Actor user.

"That's only because you guys are riding D-Wheels! Think about me who is not riding one!" Sawatari retorted angrily at Jack's remark. Sawatari stopped his complain when he saw Yugo's condition. Things didn't look well for him.

"You only have 1450 remaining LP. I am unharmed. You cannot use your D-Wheel anymore either. It should be clear you don't have a chance to win. As long as I have Parasite Fusioner, you can't defeat me." Rin said with arrogant smile, sneering at Yugo's tears.

"Parasite Fusioner?" Sawatari raised his brow.

Rin pointed at the Parasite Fusioner attached to Crystal Bell. "This Monster is the bug that Doctor is cultivating."

"Doctor?!" Yugo, Sawatari, and Jack exclaimed together.

"Academia's honored scientist!" Rin revealed.

"So this Doctor guy is the one who is controlling Rin?" Sawatari pondered what kind of person the Doctor who can manipulate people's hearts is.

"That bug…" Rin then pointed at her head, to be precise, her brain, with wicked smile. "…is living in here!"

Yugo, Sawatari, and Jack thought they couldn't be even more surprised than they already have. But now, Rin just said that a disgusting bug was resting inside her brain? Just what kind of lunatic this Doctor person is to put an insect to brainwash a young girl to fight? Whoever he was, he was not right in the head and definitely dangerous.

"I've been reborn thanks to the Doctor! It's something worth celebrating!" Rin said ecstatically as she let out a cold giggle.

Yugo stared hard at Rin. He didn't know what to think anymore. Everything just felt…haywired that seemed enough to make him half-insane. His pulse was quickening, anger quickly filling in. He could only feel he blood pounding in his ears and hear the race of his heart. And then something inside him shattered.

"Just give up. I will never return." Rin told Yugo.

But when Rin glanced at Yugo, something felt different from him. Sawatari and Jack also sensed something unusual from Yugo. The atmosphere around the younger Riding Duelist became cold, even colder than Rin's Wind Witch Monsters' attacks that was as cold as winter. Before they knew it, they shuddered when killing intent was coming from Yugo. They could have sworn they saw pitch black aura surrounding Yugo's entire body.

"…Shut up…" Yugo said sharply.

"Yugo?" Sawatari watched his friend with worry. He had a bad feeling about this.

"A bug is still a bug…" Yugo threw away his broken helmet, revealing his eyes glowing green and glaring daggers at Rin that caused the girl to take a step back. He picked his Duel Disk and wore it on his wrist.

"Now, hurry up and end your Turn! Next is my Turn! I will squash that bug together with you!" Yugo declared hatefully.

Yugo's declaration surprised both Sawatari and Jack. That declaration was too much to be said against the friend you wish to save. In fact, Sawatari and Jack no longer sense any desire to save Rin from Yugo. They looked at Yugo and the only thing they sensed from the Speedroid user were anger and hatred. They looked into his eyes and they knew Yugo was serious, he meant every word when he said he will squash Parasite Fusioner together with Rin.

Jack's eyes widened as Yuya's Duel against Crow passed through his mind. _"That's right. It's the same. Right now Yugo is the same as Yuya back then…!"_

"I end my Turn." Rin concluded her Turn. Without realizing, she became wary of Yugo. For one, her childhood was like an entirely different person now.

"My Turn!" Yugo drew Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and decided to summon it normally. "From my hand, I Summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice!"

"I activate Magic Card: Step on Shadow! I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck with a lower Level than the Level of my opponent's Monster!" Yugo chose Crystal Bell and revived Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"I Tune Clear Wing with Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Yugo summoned his upgraded version of Clear Wing.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Crystal Bell with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo declared Battle Phase.

"I activate Crystal Wing's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, its ATK is increased by the ATK of the attack target during damage calculation!" Yugo increased Crystal Wing's ATK to 5800.

"I activate Crystal Bell's Effect! I copy Clear Wing's Effect! As the effect of a Level 5 or higher Monster was activated, the effect is negated, the Monster destroyed and Crystal Bell will gain ATK equal to that Monster's ATK!" Rin retaliated by copying Clear Wing's Effect to destroy Crystal Wing.

"It's useless! I activate Crystal Wing's Effect! I can negate that Effect and destroy Crystal Bell!" Yugo countered with Crystal Wing's own similar Effect.

"Then I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! When Crystal Bell is about to be destroyed, I can destroy Parasite Fusioner instead!" Rin protected Crystal Bell from Crystal Wing's destruction Effect by sending Parasite Fusioner, creating barrier for Crystal Bell.

"But now you are defenseless! Go! Crystal Wing! Krystallos Edge of Gale!" Yugo proceeded with his attack.

Crystal Wing flew up to the sky and then whirled its body as it flew down. As opposed to its usual attack that covered its body with white energies, Crystal Wing's body was covered by pitch black darkness. strike through Crystal Bell, destroying the Fusion Monster and enveloped Rin with the whirled dark wind that blew her away.

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 1000**

Rin groaned in pain as her body was covered in bruises. A sharp pain attacked her head, feeling as if something entered and stabbing her brain. It was so painful that she held her head tight as she

The Doctor who was watching the Duel noticed a change in the monitor that showed Rin and Parasite Fusioner's stats. When he saw what was happening, he was surprised to find some sort of black spots started to covering Parasite Fusioner and its signal was weakening.

"What is this? How is this possible?!" The Doctor wondered out loud as he was seeing the stats.

However, Yugo wasn't finished with just that. He jumped to the floating boards, picking and activating an Action Card. "Action Magic: Flame Ball! I inflict 200 damage to you!" A ball of fiery flame appeared from the card and shot forward, hitting Rin who was just standing, sending her lying on the ground again.

 **RIN LP: 1000 = 800**

But even that still wasn't enough for Yugo. He made another jump to another board with an Action Card and took it. He activated it without even thinking for a second.

"Action Magic: Fire Crystal! I inflict 600 damage to you!" Yugo unleashed another hot flame at Rin, decreasing her LP drastically. The card caused her to have a coughing fit as she got hit by the flame.

 **RIN LP: 800 = 200**

"Wow, wow, isn't that too much?" Sawatari said to Jack as he saw Rin's struggling form with bruises covering her body.

A drop of cold sweat fell from Jack's face. "Yugo is losing it right now. He is also not himself." Jack stated with dread.

"What?! So now we have two people who are not right on their heads?!" Sawatari said in dismay.

"Stand up. You're not finished yet, right? Hurry up!" Yugo demanded harshly, not minding Rin's wounds. "That is still not enough to kill that bug! Hurry up so I can kill it!"

Rin clicked her tongue as she continued like Yugo said. "When Crystal Bell is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard." Rin brought back Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner.

"And since Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it and Winter Bell as Fusion Materials to summon Crystal Bell!" Rin summoned another copy of Crystall Bell from her Extra Deck in Attack Position.

"I activate Crystal Bell's Effect! I copy Ice Bell's Effect in Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to you!" Rin repeated the same process as she did before, inflicting 500 damage to Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 950**

"I end my Turn." Yugo concluded his Turn. At that moment, Crystal Wing's Effect ended, returning its ATK to normal.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Wind Witch – Glass Bell (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)!" Rin Normal summoned a short-green haired witch-like Monster in Attack Position.

"When Glass Bell is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Wind Witch Monster from my Deck to my hand, and I cannot Special Summon for the rest of this Turn except WIND element Monster!" Rin added a Wind Witch Monster into her hand and revealed it.

"When I have 1 Level 3 or lower Wind Witch Monster, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Frost Bell (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Rin Special Summoned the Wind Witch Monster that she just added into her hand via its own Effect in Attack Position. It was wearing the same outfit as the other Wind Witches but it was more pink colored and its hair was turquoise colored.

"I activate Wind Witch – Frost Bell's Effect! By Releasing a Wind Witch Monster that I control, I can increase the ATK of another Wind Witch Monster I control equal to the Released Monster's ATK!" Rin chose to increase Crystal Bell's ATK, making its current ATK 4100.

"Battle! I attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon with Crystal Bell!" Rin declared attack with her powered up Crystal Bell.

Yugo jumped to the floating boards and picked an Action Card. "Action Magic: Blind Blizzard! I end the Battle Phase!" Huge blizzard came from the Action Card towards the attacking Crystal Bell.

"I activate Frost Bell's Effect! Once per Turn it can negate the Effect of a Spell Card!" Following Rin's activation, Frost Bell flew toward the incoming blizzard and used its wand to deflect it, allowing Crystal Bell's attack to continue.

Yugo jumped to the floating boards again, grabbing an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the battle damage to 0!" The card saved Yugo from receiving the finishing blow at the cost Crystal Wing got destroyed.

Rin wasn't finished, however. "I activate Crystal Bell's Effect! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Rin inflicted 500 damage again to Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 950 = 450**

"That's the payback for doing this to me." Rin said as she looked at her bruised body. "Whatever you do, you can't win against me. Now, hurry up and surrender."

"Surrender?" Yugo's glare intensified. "Those words will never leave my mouth!"

Having enough, Sawatari finally stepped in between Yugo and Rin, facing the Riding Duelist.

"I can't take this anymore, snap out of it already you idiot!" Sawatari told Yugo in annoyed tone.

"Shut up! If you get in my way, I'll destroy you too!" Yugo retorted.

"Listen to yourself, idiot! Why are you saying it like you want to kill her! Didn't you come here to save her! Remember idiot!" Sawatari won't back down despite the intensity of Yugo's glare. He had a feeling if he back down now then his friend will never return to normal.

"You said it yourself! All this time you have been crossing dimensions to save Rin! Didn't you say that she is your important person! If she is so important to you then you're not supposed to do something like this to her!" Sawatari said as he pointed out Rin's current condition, wounded and tired from Yugo's attack.

Following Sawatari, Jack also finally stepped in, facing the younger Riding Duelist. "Yugo! Is this really what you want? Were you lying when you said you want to save Rin no matter what it takes?"

Jack pointed at Yugo's destroyed D-Wheel. "If you Duel the way you are now, your dreams, your hope, you will lose everything! Do you really want that?!

Yugo looked hesitated when he saw his destroyed D-Wheel and then turned to Rin again. He growled while holding his head with his right hand as he was struggling with something inside him. It felt suffocating and more painful than the attacks he received from Rin. It was like something trying to eat him whole until he was no more. Yugo shook his head and kept glaring at the three people in front of him, leading Sawatari and Jack to think their voices didn't reach him.

"My…Turn!" Yugo started his Turn again. When he looked at the card he just drew, his eyes widened. The moment he saw it, his glowing eyes started to become dimmer, making Yugo's pupil quite visible.

And then the card reminded him. Reminded him of one of his most important promise that he vowed he will fulfil it. It was made a day after the Academia army in Heartland was forced to retreat. When everyone finally have the rest they deserved, Yuya approached him with a card in his hand.

" _Yugo, this is for you."_ Yuya gave a card to Yugo.

" _For me?"_ Yugo pointed at himself while looking at the card offered to him

Yuya nodded. _"Yeah. You gave your card to me, so this time I'm giving my card to you."_

Yugo raised his hand, kindly declining. _"You really don't need to do that you know."_

Yuya shook his head. _"It's fine. I think this card will suits you well, so I want you to accept it."_ Yuya took Yugo's hand and placed the card in his palm.

" _But–"_

Before Yugo could object, Yuya closed Yugo's palm tight. _"Just shut up and accept my good will."_ He let go of Yugo's hand that was still holding the card.

Yugo sighed in defeat but was also grateful. _"Fine. If you insist that much. Thanks, Yuya."_

" _No problem! By the way, remember about the rematch that we talked about?"_ Yuya asked about the conversation they had when Yugo and Jack mentioned about the new Friendship Cup being hold every year.

" _Of course!"_

" _Are we going to do it in City?"_

" _Damn right you are! Friendship Cup is born in City for the sake of the City, so it should be done in the City!"_

" _You're using too many City there."_ Yuya chuckled at Yugo's repeated word.

" _I don't mind a rematch at all, but when you said I have to do the same thing like Jack did when he was the King, you mean I have to sit on the throne and watch the tournament until only one person left?"_ Yuya asked while imagining himself sitting on the Duel King's throne in Duel Palace.

" _Yeah! And that person will be me! To fulfil my promise with Rin, I will continue to win and then challenge you!"_ Yugo said with 100% confidence, placing his hands on his waist to emphasize it.

" _You're saying it like Rin won't participate."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Yuya clapped his hand. "All right! That settles it! Once we end this war, let's hold the Friendship Cup again! This time let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest! Everyone, together! Me, you, and of course including Rin."_

Yuya pointed at Yugo while closing his right eye and smiled wide.

" _We will save Rin, and then let's have a Duel with her as well, okay?"_

"Yu…ya…" Yugo muttered under his breath as he remembered.

"That's right. I promised. Once everything is over, I will participate Friendship Cup again…this time together with Rin, and the have a rematch with Yuya…" Yugo's eyes stopped glowing and the darkness surrounding his body disappeared as well.

"What's wrong? Are you giving up? Then surrender." Rin said once more at Yugo.

"Sorry but I'm…bad at giving up!" Yugo said with his usual confident smile. "That's why I've gone across dimensions searching for you… I finally met you… There's no way I'd give up in a place like this!"

Yugo nodded at Sawatari and Jack, letting them know he has returned now, much to the relief of the two. He faced Rin again with his right hand holding two cards that he was sure will open the path to his victory.

"No matter what, I'll return you back to normal! Rin!"

Yugo vowed as he revealed the two cards in his hand. He saw a vision of a silhouette of a new Monster turning to him. He could hear the new Monster's voice. The Monster was calling him. All this time it was waiting for him to summon it. And now is the perfect time to do so.

" _Lend me your power to save Rin."_

"With Scale 1 Speedroid Marble Machine and Scale 6 Speedroid Hexasaucer, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo placed his two new Pendulum Monsters inside the Pendulum Zones. Not only Reiji has programmed Action Field system in his Duel Disk, he had also distributed Pendulum Cards for him.

"What?! What is this?!" Rin was shocked seeing Monsters that she didn't know Yugo has.

"With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!" Yugo performed Pendulum Summon for the first time, summoning 2 Monsters.

Yugo summoned Speedroid Domino Butterfly (ATK: 100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 2) and Acrobat Magician (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5).

"Yugo has a Magician-Type Monster?!" Rin was being surprised again at the sight of unfamiliar Monster.

"That's Yuya's card!" Sawatari remembered Yuya using the card in his Duel against Jack in the final.

Light came from Yugo's Extra Deck, but Yugo didn't pay much attention to it. His focus was solely to the vision and voice of the new Monster, the new dragon that was calling for him, waiting for him to release him from its realm.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting…"_

"I Tune Acrobat Magician with Speedroid Domino Butterfly! Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate heave and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yugo performed Pendulum-Synchro summoned for the first time, astonishing Rin, Sawatari, and Jack.

"You managed to do a Pendulum-Synchro Summon on your first try?! Amazing Yugo!" Sawatari cheered while waving his hands happily while Jack simply smiled.

Rin was taken aback for a moment but then grinned again as she regain her composure. "You summon a new Monster, but so what? It still no match for my Crystal Bell."

"I wonder about that." Yugo's smile unnerved Rin, making her having a bad feeling about what's going to happen next. And she was proven right the moment Yugo revealed Clearwing's Effect.

Yugo raised his right arm at Clearwing. "I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, during either player's Turn, I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls! That Monster's Effect is negated and its ATK becomes 0!"

Yugo targeted Rin's Crystal Bell, negating its Effect, which renderring the Fusion Monster unable to copy any Monster Effects in the Graveyard. Furthermore, its ATK became 0, making it a perfect target for Clearwing. Even if Rin used Parasite Fusioner's Effect to negate destruction, she would still take damage. There was nothing that she can do.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Crystal Bell with Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo declared his last Battle Phase, attacking the Fusion Monster.

Similarly as Clear Wing and Crystal Wing, the Synchro-Pendulum Monster flew high to the sky until it was high enough and then green lights were accumulated in Clearwing's wings while its body then enveloped by the same bright light. Eyes marked on its target, Crystal Bell, Clearwing dashed down towards the Fusion Monster with its highest speed, striking through the Fusion Monster that quickly exploded into nothingness with Rin got blown away by the attack.

 **RIN LP: 200 = 0**

At the same time, the Doctor was shocked to see the signal of his Parasite Monster inside Rin's brain completely vanished. No matter what he do, there was no respond. His Parasite has completely disappeared from Rin's brain.

"Why?! How is this possible?!" The Doctor said in disbelieve with almost panic voice.

"Rin!" Yugo rushed to Rin who was lying unconscious on the ground. He craddled her gently, brushing the dirt on her face.

"Umm…" Rin slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blury due to her headache, but she closed her eyes thight again and then opened it. This time, she could see Yugo looking at her with worry.

"Yugo…" Rin uttered, much to the relief of the by who hugged her.

"Rin! You truly back this time! Rin!" Yugo let out tears of joy. The Rin that he knew and loved has finally returned. He couldn't be more happy than that right now.

A small smile formed in Rin's face and she then returned Yugo's hug while ruffling his hair. She closed her eyes to feel more of his warmth. She tightened her hug. There was no mistaking it. His face when seeing her and his voice when calling her name. This person here was definitely Yugo, her precious childhood friend that she has been waiting to come, the person she wanted to meet the most. She missed him so much.

However, her happiness didn't last long as she remembered what she has done. Not only she harmed Yugo this much, but she even fought and…carded Asuka. Rin's body trembled at the memory of her carding Asuka with her own hands. Her face distorted into horror for what she has done to the girl who came to save her.

"Asuka-san…! I-I…I carded her…!" Rin separated herself from Yugo as she looked at her hands, the hands that turned Asuka into a card.

"What have I done…!" Rin started to cry, horrified of her own action.

"It's not your fault, Rin! You were controlled by that bug bastard!"

"But…but still, I…! Even though she came to save me!" Rin covered her face with her hands as she was sobbing.

"I-I did that to her! I'm the worst!" Controlled or not controlled, it still doesn't change the fact she was the one who carded Asuka. That fact will always remained and it will be something that she can never forget for the rest of her life. She must carry that burden.

"Calm down, Yuya can change her back to normal." Sawatari told Rin.

"Crying and doing nothing won't help anyone." Jack added, gesturing Rin to stand up. "If you want to make up for what you did, then you have to take Asuka to Yuya. Once he change her back, you'll properly apologize to her."

Yugo gently wiped the tears from Rin's face. "I know it's not easy, but you must put this feeling aside for now and find Yuya. Don't worry, this time I'll be by your side."

Rin nodded, wiping the rest of her tears herself. "Yes. I'm sorry. We have to save Yuya now… I heard that he was moved to a room in the West Wing."

"Yeah. We heard it from Dennis. Let's go there then." Sawatari pointed his thumb at the way into the Academia.

"Just now, you said Yuya was moved. So he originally wasn't imprisoned in the West Wing?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. He was imprisoned in the South Wing together with the former principal of Academia, but suddenly he was moved to the West Wing early this morning." Rin revealed.

"Wait, you're imprisoned here, so how come you knew about Yuya being moved?" Sawatari asked.

"This morning I happened to meet Yuya when I was escorted to the laboratory. The Academia who escorted him said they're moving him to the West Wing." Rin explained her brief encounter with Yuya.

"Laboratory…that must be where that Doctor bastard placed that creepy bug inside your head! If we go there, we can beat the crap out of him!" Yugo punched his fist into his palm, having the urge to punch the Doctor who controlled Rin.

"We can do that later." Jack patted Yugo's head, calming the boy. "Let's prioritize on saving Yuya and change back Asuka."

Yugo glanced at Rin's guilty look. Understanding her pain and guilt, Yugo agreed with Jack's suggestion. Besides, he was also worried for Yuya.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Leo wasn't pleased to see Rin not only was freed from the brainwash but now going with Yugo, Jack, and Sawatari to the West Wing. In a way, that made him lost all the girls necessary for his plan. He looked at the Doctor who was kneeling before him with disappointment evident on his face.

"I am truly sorry, Professor." The Doctor apologized deeply. "I never thought that my Parasite Monster can be destroyed."

"What done is done. Now we must make it our priority to retrieve those girls. Dispatch more Duelists to deal with them. Tell them to capture the four girls no matter what it takes." Leo commanded.

"As you wish, Sir!" The Doctor obeyed. He excused himself to carry out his given order.

"Doctor." Leo stopped Doctor on his track. "How is the preparation to extract Yuya Sakaki's life energy?"

"It is ready for use, Sir."

"Very well. Do not let me down this time."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Winged Diva & Singing Nightingale – **An Academia instructor, Sanders, change the structure of Academia building, separating the Lancers. Yusho, Yuzu, Reiji, Reira, and Ruri encounters Tyler Sisters once more who are tasked to guard Yuya's room. Yuzu and Ruri engage the sisters in a Tag Duel.

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 28. Phew, it was faster than I thought. Maybe because I was fully free today so I have lots of times to write. How is the Duel? And in case if you guys asking why Yugo went berserk, we thought it was weird that Yuya was the only one who often shown going berserk by himself while Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri were triggered by either their dragons or their connections with Yuya. If Yuya can, it should be possible for Yugo and the others to awakened without synchronizing with the others.**

 **For the next chapter, it's time for Yuzu and Ruri to shine! Expect them to summon new Monsters! XD**

 **In case you are wondering, the reason Yugo able to free Rin was because when he went berserk, Zarc's power also went into the dragon. When Crystal Wing attacked and hit Rin, Zarc's power gave huge impact on Rin both physically and mentally so strong that it reached the Parasite inside her Zarc killed the Parasite in the anime and Yuri able to unleash dark power that blew away Yusho, Reiji, and Lancers, we thought why not as well give that kind of power to Yugo and the others?**

 **One more thing, regarding our message in chapter 26, there are some people who seemed to misunderstand, so we are going to make this clear once again:**

 **We're NOT forbidding you to review or PM us. ALL OF YOU ARE STILL FREE TO GIVE YOUR OPINION OR ADVICE TO US. But we just want you to also understand that things may still turn out differently than you expect in this fanfic because we also have our own ideas that we want to put into the story.**

 **There are some people who thought our message are referring to them and means to never review or PM again. That is completely wrong so we have to explain and clear it up through PMs one by one. To make it easier, we once again left this message here.**


	29. Winged Diva & Singing Nightingale

**Big thank you to** _ **ThePsychoPath96, Meemo, Hakuryukou79, Citylover96, Big duels, thetiger39, Vibora1996, Ryujomaru15, Guest, Playerhood18, dvdryms, cybresamurai, Yuka Kuroshiro, Fan of Fanfics21, BlazingEdge, StrikeDragoon, AlissonJohns, infinite neos, Unknowedz, ContinuityMaker, Leafeon12, Dknight27, GuestStar**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update. The fasting month will soon reach the end, so we are busy preparing for the celebration and also had reunion with our friends from the same middle-school. We hope this chapter can make up for our late update.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

* * *

 **PRISONER ROOM – WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya was writhing in pain on his bed while clutching his head tight. All of a sudden, he was attacked by a massive severe headache that won't stop. He lost track of how long he has been in this condition. He was too much in pain to check on the time. But what bothering him the most was the memories when he was younger resurfacing.

" _Look, it's the son of the coward."_

" _Saying something like 'I will Duel in my father's place', how stupid."_

" _Son of a coward means he'll be a coward too."_

All those cruel words and the faces of people who were mocking him and the loneliness from his father's disappearance were filling his mind. This was too much for him. Why did he even remembered about all those things now? He wanted it to stop. He would do anything to make stop. He didn't want to feel this anymore.

" _Why are you still denying it?"_

Yuya found himself in the same old room he saw before in his dream. However, this time, instead of the black shadow that was waiting for him, the one who was waiting for him was a copy of himself. However, unlike him, this copy of him has no goggles, his pants are black in color, his T-Shirt is dark red, the white part of the school jacket became black, his hair quite sticked upward, and his eyes slited.

The copy of himself walked towards him. Yuya couldn't move his body, not even a bit, and voice won't come out from his mouth. The copy of himself stopped once he was in front of Yuya, and then he pointed his finger to Yuya's forehead.

" _You are too soft…"_

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Instructor Sanders, the preparations are ready!" An Academia student wearing blue colored uniform said to a middle-aged man sprouting a large messy mustache and short black hair featuring two strands shaped like antennae.

"Good." Sanders looked at six different holographic monitors in front of him that showed the intruders in the academy.

"Sir, are you sure this is okay?" The student asked.

"Do you have aby problem?" Sanders questioned without looking at him, eyes focusing on the monitors.

"This is a top secret known only to Professor, us, and higher-ups. If you do this, the rest of the squads may be in shambles. Furthermore the functions of the base that were installed after that will now be disabled." The student told the consequences of the plan they are going to commence.

"Are you making an objection?" Sanders glanced sharply at his student.

"No, sir. Order from the Professor is absolute." The student quickly answered and excused himself, allowing Sanders to fully concentrate on the monitors.

"I can see it. All the information in the command room is reflected here as well." Sanders placed his hands on what appears to be controllers.

The monitors disappeared and was replaced by a giant monitor that showed the structure of the entire Academia. In some parts of the structure there were small blinking blue colored round signals, which marked them as the intruders, while the red colored signals marked them as Academia people. Sanders moved the controller to the area where the intruders were.

"This is as far as you, Lancers, can get."

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu was reading the letter that Yuya wrote for her during Friendship Cup. The letter gave her the encouragement that she needed. It kept reminding her of Yuya, her father, and everyone back at home. If she was worried or confused, reading the letter always eased her mind even if it's just a little bit. It felt like Yuya was there and supporting her in person. When she heard he was captured, her main goal was no longer stopping Academia, but saving Yuya.

"What is that paper?" Ruri asked when she notied Yuzu smiled a bit while reading it.

"Oh, this is a letter that Yuya wrote to me." Yuzu replied while hurrily put back the letter inside her pocket.

"…I'm sorry again that I couldn't help Yuya…" Ruri apologized for the second time.

Yuzu shook her head and smiled softly at Ruri. "No, it's okay. Yuya is just like that. He doesn't stand around and let others get hurt. Putting others before himself, he is that kind of person."

"Yuto is also like that too." Ruri said quietly as she briefly glanced at Yuto who was talking with Kaito behind her. "He doesn't really want to hurt anyone, including enemies. He would try his best to defeat them without harming them so much and would give them a chance to surrender. He also never approve if we card the Academia."

"I can understand. No matter how hurt he got by his opponent, Yuya still won't let the same to happen to them. Maybe they are too kind, but I think that side of them is their main point." Yuzu remembered when Yuya Dueled against Hokuto, and when tried to stop Duel Chaser 227 being taken away to the underground.

Ruri giggled when she saw Yuzu's serena face. "You like Yuya very much aren't you, Yuzu?" She said as quietly as possible.

Yuzu's face instantly became as red as a tomato. "H-he is my precious childhood friend! A-always g-get into trouble and all…so-so I can't l-leave him alone!" Yuzu tried to keep calm when she got everyone's attention as she almost shouted.

"H-how about you, Ruri? Don't you like Yuto?" Yuzu asked the same question to Ruri, who unepxectedly smiled calmly and answered,

"Yes I do. I love him very much." Ruri said it straight without hesitation nor embarassment, shocking Yuzu.

" _So honest and straight!"_ Yuzu shouted in her mind. She glanced at Ruri's smiling face and then to Yuto and then back to her. _"Don't tell me…both of them are already dating…?! So nice…"_

"By the way, how long it will take until we arrive to the chamber?" Crow asked, gaining everyone's attention.

According to Dennis, Serena, Sora, they soon will reach the Professor's chambers, which is why they encountered many soldiers on their way. But with their strength together, they didn't even breaking a sweat to defeat all Academia soldiers coming after them. And just now, they defeated another squad of Academia soldiers sent to deal with them, leaving trails of their unconscious bodies behind as the Lancers proceeded their way.

"Still…something is fishy…" Sora stated with uneasiness in his mind.

"Why is that?" Gongenzaka asked.

"As we said, the deeper we get into Academia, the stronger the Duelists guarding supposed to be. But so far the ones who came after us are small fries." Dennis answered in Sora's stead.

"Now that you mention it, you're right… There's something going on…" Serena pondered.

"Maybe…the Professor invite us on purpose?" Ruri guessed.

"If he wants us to come to him why bother to send all those small fries? Maybe they just underestimating us." Shun dismissed his younger sister's guess.

"If it's Leo, he must be planning something." Yusho stated.

They stopped their tracks when the grounds started shaking and eventually the whole building. The unexpected earthquake caused some to lose their balance and some held onto the wall to stand. However, the most unexpected thing that happened next was the floor where Yusho, Yuzu, Ruri, Reiji, and Reira were standing on suddenly fell below.

"Ruri!" Shun reached out his hand to his sister, but Sora pulled him away when the wall was moving and blocked the path where Ruri and the rest just fell.

"What's going here?!" Sora exclaimed as he saw more walls and floors were moving, separating them even more.

"Shun! Sora!" Yuto called out to the two. Kaito was standing behind him. But just as Shun and Sora turned to him and Kaito, the floor between them moved up, blocking them. It was not over with that, the floor beneath him and Kaito also moved down like the floor beneath Ruri and the others.

"Everyone!"

 **WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After several moves of up, down, and sides, the shaking finally stopped, letting Yuzu, Yusho, Ruri, Reiji, and Reira to sighed in relief. All the shaking gave them quite a dizz to their heads, but overall fortunately they're okay. Rather than that, the bad thing coming from this was they got separated from the rest of their comrades.

"Is everyone okay?" Yusho asked as he struggled to stand with his crane.

"Yes. I think so…" Yuzu replied while helping Ruri to stand. "What exactly just happened? The walls, the floors, the ceilings were moving…"

"From the looks of it, even Serena, Sora, and Dennis didn't know about this." Reiji said while scanning his surroundings with Reira clinging to him.

"It's no use…I can't reach my brother, Yuto, or Kaito's Duel Disks." Ruri revealed after her failed attempt to call her brother and friends through her Duel Disk.

"That's because we jammed a bit of your communication."

A fence suddenly fell from the ceiling, separating Yuzu and Ruri from Yusho, Reiji, and Reira. Yuzu and Ruri turned to the one who spoke to them and came face to face with two young women a few years older than them who appeared to be siblings based on their resemblances with one another.

"Hello~" The woman with grey haired greeted, waving her hand.

"You two must be Yuzu Hiiragi and Ruri Kurosaki." The woman with blond haired recognized the two girls. "As ordered by the Professor, we will take you to our custody."

"Are you the Tag Duelists who uses Amazoness Deck?" Ruri questioned them, remembering Yuto warning her the descriptions of the notorious Tag Duelists who annihilated the majority of their Resistance Spade Branch when he was telling her about his experience with Yuya.

"Correct. I am Gloria, and this is my sister Grace. Did you hear that from your Resistance comrades?" Gloria confirmed Ruri's suspicion.

Grace turned her attention to Reiji, Yusho, and Reira behind the two girls. "Before you even try, those fences disabled the functionalities of Duel Disks, so breaking the fences would be useless…unless you beat both of us of course." Grace warned them just as Reiji about to activate his Duel Disk.

"Lucky for us that instructor Sanders moved all of you to this West Wing. We're going to have some fun." Grace said with delight, having wanted to Duel the intruders.

Yuzu and Ruri blinked when Grace mentioned West Wing. Back at the ship, Dennis told them that Yuya is imprisoned at the Academia's Western Wing in a room with black door. If this place was really the West Wing then that means pass through these sisters is…

"Yuya… Is Yuya here?!" Yuzu questioned the sisters.

"Yes!" Grace nonchalantly confirmed, pointing at the path behind her and her sister. "Go straight and you'll find a door. Behind the door is Yuya."

"But you have to defeat us first if you want him back." Gloria said as she activated her Duel Disk, which followed by her younger sister.

"Let's make this a Tag Duel, shall we?" Grace suggested.

Yuzu and Ruri nodded at each other. They didn't have any other choice either way. The two girls activated their Duel Disks with Ruri's Duel Disk also activating the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I Summon Amazoness Chain Master (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4)!" Grace summoned a female Warrior-Type Monster carrying clawed chain in its hand.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn. You can give us all you got, but I have no intention to give Yuya. After all, I still want to have some fun with him." Grace told Yuzu and Ruri.

"Some fun…?" Yuzu has a bad feeling hearing it.

Gloria sighed. "Grace, just how many times do I have to tell you that the Professor already has plan for him." She reminded her sister for who knows how many times already.

"Then I'll do it before that! I didn't get to spoon feed him the last time, I want to do that at least once!" Grace pouted at her sister.

Yuzu stiffened. _"Spoon feed…Yuya…?"_ Yuzu hoped she was just hearing things, but the silver haired woman's words that continued to come out from her mouth said otherwise.

"I want to get to know Yuya more, so I'm not letting you take him from me." Grace declared, pointing at the Lancers.

Yuzu started to get tick off. That's it. "D-don't call his name so easily and don't say something like that! Yuya is our friend so don't talk like he is your pet!" She yelled at Grace.

"So what? I like Yuya! That's why I want to be with him more!" Grace retorted at Yuzu. Her retort was something that everyone never imagined to come out from her, to come out from one of the most notorious Duelists of Academia. Any thought of the silver haired young woman was only joking or lying was quickly wiped away when they saw her eyes that reflecting nothing but genuine fondness for the said boy.

"What…?!" Yuzu was burning in flames of anger. That one officially did it. The silver haired girl has successfully pressed the button of the end of her limit. Although strangely, if she were to compare Grace with Mieru Houchun, Grace was less annoying.

"G-Grace?!" Gloria was equally shocked by her sister's bold declaration. She knew that he came to like Yuya so much, but she never thought it would gone to this extent. Gloria didn't know whether to be embarassed or angry at the sudden statement of his sister right in the beginning of the Duel.

"I'm in love with Yuya, you got a problem with that?!" Grace seemed to notice Yuzu's reaction from her declaration and realized what this mean. Grace continued to speak her mind regarding the Entertainment Duelist. "Yuya is a wonderful Entertainment Duelist, brave, and he is such a cute boy too."

Grace's further comment served to fuel Yuzu's flame of anger even more. Ruri who was standing beside her could feel how hot Yuzu's body temperature was due to her anger.

"Y-Yuzu, are you okay?" Ruri asked hesitantly, sweat dropping when the pink haired girl's flame intensified. Nope. She's definitely not okay.

Yuzu twitched as she looked at Grace. _"That Yuya, just what is he doing? I worried this much because he got captured but he had a time to flirt with this girl?"_

"Umm…Yuzu, the voice of your heart is very clear, you know…" Ruri told her Standard counterpart.

"Ruri, I'm going first. It's okay, right?" Yuzu said without looking at Ruri, eyes focus solely on Grace.

"Go ahead." Ruri didn't have the heart to object.

"My Turn! I summon Luce the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)!" Yuzu summoned a female fairy-like Monster wearing yellow sundress.

"I activate Equip Spell: Diva's Baton! A Melodious Monster equipped with this card will gain 600 ATK!" Yuzu increased Luce's ATK to 2100.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Chain Master with Luce!" Yuzu declared her Battle Phase.

Grace jumped to her left side and picked an Action Card. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Amazoness Chain Master jumped to above Luce, evading the Melodious Monster's attack.

"She is using Action Card?!" Reira was surprised.

"But of course. After the Duel with Yuya, I came to learn how handy Action Cards can be, so it won't harm to use it." Grace stuck her tongue out, annoying Yuzu more.

While Ruri could understand Yuzu's feeling since there was a time she felt the same way when another girl showed interest in Yuto, letting yourself provoked over something like this while they were up against Tag Duelists who had annihilated the majority of Duelists from her school was not wise. Just by looking at them, Ruri knew that they were not opponents to be taken lightly.

"Calm down, Yuzu." Ruri told the pink haired girl. "Don't let her get to you. We need to concentrate on winning the Duel. You want to save Yuya, right?"

Yuzu looked at Ruri. She's right, she can think about what happened between Yuya and these girls later, her main priority is to win this Duel and save Yuya. They mentioned that the Professor has plan for Yuya, and after everthing that happened under the Professor's order, Yuzu knew well that whatever the plan is it won't be good for Yuya.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman in my hand! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the vailant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gloria summoned her ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Luce the Melodious Diva with Amazoness Empress!" Gloria pointed at Luce as her target.

Yuzu jumped to a floating board and took an Action Card. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and the battle damage is halved!" Barrier was formed surrounding Luce, protecting it from destruction, but Yuzu and Ruri were pushed away by the shockwave that inflicted half of the damage to them.

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 4000 = 3650**

"I end my Turn." Gloria turned to Ruri. "Now, show me what you got, Xyz Remnant. You better provide more fun than your comrades."

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned a small female Monster wearing cobalt costume in Attack Position.

"If I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand and one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster!" Ruri summoned Sapphire Swallow, a female Monster wearing blue colored swallow costume along with another copy of Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Effect! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"And then I activate the Effect of another copy of Sapphire Swallow in my hand!" Ruri once again Special Summoned another copy of Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position

"I Overlay all my five Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 5)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster.

Gloria raised her brows and crossed her arms. "What's the point of summoning a Monster without ATK and DEF? You're not underestimating us, aren't you?"

"Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 500.

"So? It's still nothing compared to Amazoness Chain Master." Grace pointed out the difference between Chain Master and Assembly Nightingale's ATKs.

Ruri looked sharply at the sisters. _"Yuya. I barely know anything about you, and you barely know about me. But you risked your life to save me and Yuto…"_

Ruri started to remembering the time when Yuya saved her and Yuto. She remembered his back, his form that fighting fiercely against Yuri to protect them. She remembered the resolve of a steel from Yuya that she felt as he fought regardless of his own well-being.

" _Always putting others before yourself, that part of you…is so much like Yuto. I can understand why Yuto cares very much about you. I'm sure you also feels the same for Yuto."_

This time Ruri recount what happened after Yuya saved her. She often found Yuto depressed for his inability to help Yuya, and whenever they talked, Yuto would always brought up Yuya into the conversation. Yuto would tell her what he saw and what he experienced when he was residing inside Yuya. From the way Yuto talked about him she realized that Yuya has became one of his closest friends. Hearing Yuya from Yuto, especially the fact that Yuya was the one who liberated Heartland frm Academia, made Ruri like him as a comrade. Not only the boy saved her he also saved her hometown. She owed him so much both as member of Resistance and resident of Heartland, and this is the time to repay his kindness.

" _As a resident of Heartland and a comrade, I'll save you this time!"_ Ruri reaffirmed her determination.

"Assembly Nightingale can attack directly a number of times for each Overlay Unit it has! There are 5 Overlay Units, so it can attack you directly 5 times!" Ruri activated her Monster's Effect. As said by Ruri, Assembly Nightingale swung its wings towards the Tyler Sisters, unleashing gust of winds five times that drastically decreased their LP.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 4000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn." Ruri finished her Turn.

"She inflicted 2500 damage right on her first Turn!" Reira happily commented from the other side of the fence.

"That's amazing, Ruri!" Yuzu praised her Xyz counterpart, completely amazed by the girl's Monster.

"You're not bad. Looks like you are at least stronger than the Resistance that we had wiped out." Grace commented before starting her Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Amazoness Lynx (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)."

"When Amazoness Lynx is on the Field, it can be treated as Amazoness Pet Tiger. And so, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Amazoness Lynx treated as Pet Tiger and Amazoness Chain Master!" Grace brought her two Monsters into the Fusion Vortex and she began her chant.

"Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (ATK:2500 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!"

"Battle! I attack Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gloria declared attack on the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Assembly Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate destruction and battle damage is reduced to 0!" Ruri detached an Overlay Unit, allowing Assembly Nightingale to block Amazoness Pet Liger's attack. However, since an Overlay Unit was used, Assembly Nightingale's ATK decreased to 400.

At this moment, Grace opened one of her Reverse Cards. "Continuous Trap Card: Amazoness Curse! When an attack of an Amazoness Monster is negated, the opposing players will receive 800 damage instead!"

Amazoness Empress unleashed a purple shadow from its body. The shadow then strike Yuzu and Ruri, inflicting 800 damage to them.

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 3650 = 2850**

"I attack Assembly Nightingale again with Amazoness Empress!" Grace attack once more with her sister's ace Monster.

"I once again activate Assembly Nightingale's Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to negate the destruction and the battle damage is reduced to 0!" Ruri protected Assembly Nightingale at the cost of lowering its ATK again to 300. Grace's Continuous Trap Card also activated again automatically, inflicting 800 damage to Yuzu and Ruri.

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 2850 = 2050**

"I end my Turn." Grace finished her first Turn. "Now, your troublesome direct attack Effect has lesser damage against us. And in Gloria's next Turn you may try to protect your Monster again but then not only it will weaken your Monster but you will also receive 800 damage."

Yuzu looked pass Grace and Gloria, looking at the corridor behind them as she prepared to draw. _"Yuya…no matter how far we are apart, you keep chasing after me. You came all the way to Synchro Dimension to find me…"_

Yuzu briefly glanced at her pocket where she kept Yuya's letter that she received before her Duel against Sergey in Friendship Cup. _"Yuya, I'll come for you soon! We will end this war and go back together to our hometown like we promised!"_ Yuzu strengthened her resolve as she began her awaited Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Fusion! I Fuse Luce the Melodious Diva on my Field and Sonata the Melodious Diva in my hand! Echoing melodious voice! Flowing Melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!"

"So you're a Fusion user. But it will be nothing against the real Fusion users like us." Grace stated, sneering at Yuzu's 'fake' Fusion Monster.

"I activate Meisterin Schubert's Effect! I can target cards in either player's Graveyards that were used for Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of Meisterin Schubert by 200 for each card banished!" Yuzu banished the Fusion Materials in the Tyler Sisters' Graveyard, increasing Meisterin Schubert's ATK to 2800.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Meisterin Schubert!" Yuzu attack the weaker Amazoness Monster.

"As long as Amazoness Empress is standing on the Field, Amazoness Monsters cannot be destroyed!" Gloria revealed Empress' Effect.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuzu reminded.

 **TYLER SISTERS LP: 1500 = 1200**

"Not so fast!" Grace opened her other Reverse Card. "Continuous Trap Card: Lantern of Forest Ruler! When we have 2 or more Amazoness Monsters on our Field and we receive damage, we can inflict the same damage to the opposing players!"

Another shadow appeared from Pet Liger and lunged at Yuzu and Ruri, inflicting the same amount of damage that Pet Liger received at the two girls.

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 2050 = 1850**

"If I were you I would be careful to make my next move. Although I don't think there will be the next Turn for you because my Big Sis will finish it in the next Turn." Grace warned her opponents of their Trap Cards combo.

"…I end my Turn." Yuzu finished her Turn and Meisterin Schubert's ATK returned to normal. A drop of sweat was formed on Yuzu's face. She hated to admit it but Grace was right. At this rate the tide will turn to the sisters' favour due to their two Trap Cards.

" _Amazoness Curse will inflict 800 damage to us every time Ruri used Assembly Nightingale's Effect, which will decrease Assembly Nightingale's ATK even more. Lantern of Forest Ruler will inflict the same damage to us as well every time we attack. Destroying their Amazoness Monsters would be impossible unless we can negate either Pet Liger or Empress' Effect… And from the looks of it, they are planning something in the next Turn…"_

Yuzu glanced at Ruri, her Xyz look-alike was also sharing the same expression as she was. They needed to be careful.

"My Turn!" Gloria looked at the card she drew and smirked, staring savagely at Yuzu and Ruri.

"When there are two or more Amazoness Monsters on the Field, I can special Summon Amazoness Servant (ATK: 300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2) from my hand!" Gloria summoned a female Warrior-Type Monster wearing brown robes with tattos under its eyes.

"When Amazoness Servant is Special Summoned, I can add a Fusion Card from my Deck." Gloria added a Fusion into her hand and activated it.

"I Fuse Amazoness Servant, Amazoness Pet Liger, and Amazoness Empress! Savage beast of the jungle! Ruler of the jungle! Devour your prey and be reborn as the strongest queen of war! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 11, Amazoness Penthesilea (ATK: 3400 / DEF: 3600 / LV: 11)!" Gloria summoned hers and her sister's strongest Monster.

"Is that the Level 11 Amazoness Fusion Monster that Kurosaki and Yuto mentioned?" Reira wondered as he saw the newly summoned Amazoness Monster.

"If that is then Yuzu and Ruri are in danger…!" Reiji became worried for the two girls who were clearly in disadvantage here.

"When Amazoness Penthesilea is Fusion Summoned, it will gain the total ATKs of Amazoness Monsters used as its Fusion Materials!" Gloria increased Penthesilea's ATK to 9000.

"An ATK of 9000?!" Ruri exclaimed, face quite paled.

"This is bad! They'll be defeated!" Yusho exclaimed helplessly.

"Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Penthesilea!" Gloria once again directed her attack at the Xyz Monster.

Ruri was conflicted. If she use Assembly Nightingale's Effect, even though it will prevent its destruction, Assembly Nightingale will lose more of its ATK than it already has. But there was no way she'll Empress to destroy it or else it will be their lost. Ruri got her answer when she spotted an Action Card not far on her right side. She quickly jumped and picked the card without a second thought.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Ruri allowed Assembly Nightingale to evade Penthesilea's sword.

"When an attack of Amazoness Monster is negated, Amazoness Curse will inflict 800 damage to you!" Grace activated her Continuous Trap Card's Effect.

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 1850 = 1050**

"If you think you'll get away with that, you are sorely mistaken!" Gloria stated before Yuzu and Ruri could feel relieved. "I activate Amazoness Servant's Effect! I banish it from the Graveyard to inflict damage equal to its ATK to my opponent!"

 **YUZU & RURI LP: 1050 = 750**

At that moment, Ruri picked an Action Card again and activated it. "Action Magic: Double Damage Draw! When we receive damage, we can draw 2 cards!" Both Yuzu and Ruri drew 2 cards following its Effect.

"I end my Turn. Now, why don't you just surrender and come quietly with us? Since the Professor has specifically ordered for both of you to be captured unharmed, we won't be so rough on you in the next Turn. But it'll be much easier if you just come with us out of your own free will." Gloria offered them a chance to give up.

"We refuse!" Both Yuzu and Ruri didn't beat around the bush to give their reply.

"As long as our LP still remains, we won't give up! We will continue the Duel!" Ruri said without an inch of doubt.

This was not so hard for her. As a member of the Resistance she had gone through a lot more painful Duels back at Heartland, and each Duel had steeled her resolve, making her even more determined to bring back the true peace. Compared to the Duel she had against Yuri, this Duel was nothing. And thinking of the people that she fights for was enough not to make her lose her heart.

" _Sayaka… Brother… Yuto… Allen… Kaito…and everyone… The bonds between us, the Resistance, will keep us going. It will help me to move forward. I won't waste the feelings you have entrusted to me!"_ The more she thought of her friends, without herself or anyone realizing, Ruri's bracelet started to glow dimly. At that moment, Ruri saw a vision of a new Monster.

"My Turn!" Ruri drew Little Fairy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3). She smiled looking at the card Sayaka had given to her. She was sure that this means Sayaka also felt the same way as her.

"When I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Ruby Reed (ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Ruri summoned a female Monster resembling a girl wearing full costume of red-colored reed wablers.

"When Ruby Reed is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster from my Deck! I Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Nuthatch (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned a female Monster resembling a girl wearing full costume of green-colored nuthatch.

"From my hand, I Summon Little Fairy!" Ruri summoned the Fairy-Type Monster.

"That's Sayaka's card!" Yusho recognized the card.

"I activate Ruby Reed's Effect! By Releasing it I can increase the Level of a Monster that I control by 1!" Ruri targeted Little Fairy, increasing its Level to 6.

"I activate Emerald Nuthatch's Effect! I can increase the Level of a Lyrical Luscinia Monster that I control by the total of Lyrical Luscinia Monsters in my Graveyard!" Since there were 5 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters in the Graveyard, Emerald Nuthatch's Levels was increased to 6.

"I activate Little Fairy's Effect! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1!" Ruri activated the Effect of Little Fairy two times, sending two cards from her hand to Graveyard and increased its Level to 5.

Once there were three Level 6 Monsters on the Field, Yuzu's bracelet also started to glow, as if synchronizing with Ruri's bracelet. And like Ruri, Yuzu also saw a vision of a new Monster. Her heart was throbbing as the silhouette of the new Monsters slowly became even more visible as seconds passed.

"Yuzu…" Ruri looked at Yuzu, gesturing at her Monster. For some reason, even without saying anything, she felt she can convey her thoughts to her Standard look-alike. Confirming this, Yuzu smiled and nodded, giving her approval.

"I Overlay Level 6 Emerald Nuthatch, Little Fairy, and Meisterin Schubert! Bird with beautiful voice! Take your brilliant flight to the blue sky and deliver the song of victory! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Lyrical Luscinia – Choir Nightingale (ATK: 300 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned an Xyz Monster with fair skin, blue eyes, and long, light-brown hair with a bang covering her right eye. It was wearing a large collar and bears its shoulders, leaving the remainder of its arms to be covered by matching gloves that appear to have a separate layer of small white gloves attached to the ends of them. The emblematic floral ornaments adorns its attire, trailing down the center in a straight line. Its wings has the matching colour as its attire but the edges of its wings were golden colored.

"I activate Choir Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards that my opponent controls!" As Ruri used an Overlay Unit, Choir Nightingale swung its wings, unleashing winds that destroyed Amazoness Curse and Lantern or the Forest Ruler.

"With this they can't use that combo again!" Reira exclaimed happily.

"But Penthesilea's ATK is still much higher. Does she has a plan?" Yusho reminded.

"Choir Nightingale's second Effect! It can attack opponent directly as many times as the Overlay Unit it has!" Since there were 2 Overlay Units, Ruri attack the sisters directly 2 times. Choir Nightingale joined its wings before opening it and began to sing, unleashing soundwaves that inflicted 1000 damage to the sisters.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 1200 = 900**

"And then with Assembly Nightingale's Effect! I attack you directly again!" Ruri used Assembly Nightingale that has the same Effect as Choir at the sisters, decreasing their LP further.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 900 = 700**

"They are so close now! They only need one more attack!" Yusho's hope for the two girs lift up.

"As if we're going to let you do that!" Grace said as she started her Turn. "Battle! I attack Choir Nightingale with Penthesilea!" Grace targeted Ruri's newly summoned Xyz Monster.

"I activate Assembly Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate destruction and the damage is reduced to 0!" Ruri protected her small Monster, Yuzu, and herself. Consequently, Assembly Nightingale's ATK is reduced to 200 since there were only 2 Overlay Units left.

"Fine! We'll reduce all your Overlay Units then!" Grace took out a card from her hand and activated it. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dark Artes! Amazoness Monster that I control can attack 2 more times!"

Penthesilea lunged at the weaker Lyrical Luscinia Monsters again. And just as Grace said, Ruri countered by using all of Assembly Nightingale's Overlay Units to prevent them receiving the finishing damage. As the result, Assembly Nightingale doesn't have any Overlay Unit left and its ATK became 0. Ruri and Yuzu can't defend against Penthesilea's attack anymore once Gloria started her Turn.

"That should be enough to punish you. Your fate is sealed now. Once Gloria start her Turn, it will be the end of you. I end my Turn." Grace concluded, smiling confidently.

"We have heard of your Duel against Yuya and Kurosaki, and also against Gongenzaka, Yugo, and Sawatari. In both of those Duels, the two of you cornered them, but our comrades still emerge victorious. That is more than enough proof that regardless of the difference between our LPs and our Monsters, we can still turn the table around!" Yuzu reminded the sisters of their two previous Duels.

Actually, even before that, Yuzu has known that no matter how unfavourable the situation in a Duel can be, it can be overturned by a single Draw. She herself had experienced the same in some of her Duels. But Yuya was the one who has proven it to her for many times in his Duels that she has watched. He was the one who taught her through his Duels that they can win as long as they believe in their own Deck, in their own Monsters.

" _There is no way I will give up after coming this far. Just a little more and we finally can meet again. Yuya, I want to see you! I don't want to be separated from you again! This time we will fight together side by side!"_

The vision of the new Monster Yuzu has became clear. She could see the Monster's form and hear its voice. And she knew this was the time to Summon it.

"My Turn!" Yuzu looked at her card. It was Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4), and she summoned it immediately. "From my hand, I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

This time, Yuzu glanced at Ruri. She remembered Yuto saying Ruri would never use Fusion. Then how about if her Monsters are used as Fusion Materials? That was the question that she asked Ruri now. And similarly as before, for some reason, they didn't need any word to convey their thoughts. Ruri knew what she was thinking.

"If it's Yuzu, then I don't mind." Ruri told Yuzu directly with her gentle smile.

"Thank you, Ruri!" Yuzu smiled as well and nodded. She faced the sisters again. "The Dueling taught in You Show Duel School is not to harm anyone, but is to make everyone smile, to give happiness to people. Now, I will show you the Dueling that Yuya and I believe in! I Fuse Soprano, Assembly Nightingale, and Choir Nightingale!"

"Angel's song! Twitter of songbirds! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Flock to the stage! Level 7! Bloom Feather the Winged Melodious Saint (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned a female Monster wearing a white robe, a pair of white high-heels, and a red pearl necklace. It has long, blond hair that was pulled back into a ragged ponytail and a long, red piece of cloth that drapes around its arms and trails down its back. It has pair of purplish white wings on its back.

"I activate Bloom Feather's Effect! Once per Turn it gain 500 ATK for each of its Fusion Materials!" Yuzu increased Bloom Feather's ATK to 4200.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Penthesilea with Bloom Feather!" Yuzu pointed at the Amazoness Monster. Bloom Diva, following its master's order, flew forward towards the opposing Fusion Monster.

"Penthesilea's ATK is still higher! Have you went mad?" Grace was taken aback when Yuzu didn't back out and instead smiled confidently.

"I activate Bloom Feather's other Effect! When it battles a Monster with higher Level than itself, that Monster's ATK becomes 0 until damage calculation!" Bloom Feather shot spores from the flowers on its shoulders, reducing Penthesilea's ATK to 0.

"What?!" Both Gloria and Grace exclaimed as they saw their strongest Monster was bound by the spores.

With its enemy powerless, Bloom Feather flew high with its wings widened. The wings started to shine bright as Bloom Feather started to singing. It then swung its wing, unleashing a wind strengthened by soundwaves, striking through Penthesilea. The Amazoness exploded, depleting all of Gloria and Grace's LP. Bloom Feather's feathers was glowing like orbs of light that illuminated the whole room, mesmerizing everyone inside.

 **TYLER SISTERS: 700 = 0**

"They did it!" Reira cheered for the girls' victory.

Grace who was sitting on the ground after she lost, started to laugh softly, surprising everyone but her sister.

"Entertainment Dueling…is fun after all!" Grace said between her laughters. Grace looked up at Yuzu. "So you like Yuya this much, huh?"

Yuzu's cheeks became a tinge of red. "W-why all of a sudden you said something like that?!"

Grace didn't reply to that and instead pressed the buttons on her Duel Disk screen. As she did so, the fences that trapped Reiji, Yusho and Reira were lift up, freeing them.

"You…" Yuzu and Ruri looked at Grace in surprise.

"I actually have realized what I truly want to do after watching Yuya's Duel with Edo, but still couldn't let go the Professor's ideal…" Grace admitted.

Grace's interest in Entertainment Dueling sparked after she lost against Yuya, and she wanted to learn it even more after watching Yuya's Duel against Edo. At that time she still couldn't bear to betray the Professor who had taken them in after they lost their parents, so that's why she volunteered to guard Yuya's room with her sister for the Professor's sake. But now she will stop. She has made up her mind.

"I have always obeyed the Professor's orders… I thought making him happy will make me happy… But Yuya's Dueling, helped us realize it won't… From now on I'm going to pursue my own happiness." Grace said as she stood up. After saying all that, she felt a huge burden on her shoudlers has been lift.

"…I knew you'll said that…" Gloria sighed but didn't make any objection.

All this time, ever since she and her sister entered Academia, they had done it for the Professor's sake. After losing their parents, Academia was the only place where they belong, even though they wouldn't call it a home like when their parents were still alive. She thought all of the hunting games she had done with her sister were fun, but it was actually their way to fill the void in their hearts. Yuya's Dueling helped them see through that, and now Yuzu and Ruri's Dueling helped them affirming it.

"Take this." Gloria stood up and gave Yuzu a card. "This is the card that can open the prisoner's room pass this corridor."

"Yuya is truly in that room?" Yuzu asked again for confirmation.

"Yeah. We already lost, so hurry up and go before we change our mind." Gloria pushed Yuzu and Ruri to the corridor before turning her back again on them.

Yuzu and the others could sense the genuine change within the sisters. They wondered just how strong Yuya could influence the people around him.

"Thank you…" Yuzu said before they make their way to the room where Yuya was being held. She stopped when Grace called out to her.

"By the way, Yuzu, just want to tell you that I'm still not giving up on Yuya! I'm serious too and I'm not going to lose!" Grace said while waving her hand.

For once Yuzu didn't feel so jealous. She instead smiled back at Grace and gave her reply. "I'm not going to lose too!"

Ruri giggled from the side. She is looking forward to see how this will be going once everything is over.

Unbeknownst to all of them, from the prisoner room, Yuya was watching Yuzu and the others were on their way to his room through the screen that connected to the surveillance cameras in the corridor. His face didn't show any particular emotion, it was neutral. He stood from his bed, reaching for his Deck on the table and placed it into his Duel Disk.

…The red colored Academia Duel Disk that he was wearing.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Bond Between Father and Son –** Yusho and the others frees Yuya. However, the implant placed by the Doctor triggered Yuya's dark self to take over and challenge Yusho to a Duel while under the Doctor's control. Determined to free his son, Yusho accept the challenge.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **AMAZONESS CURSE**_ **:** When an attack of an Amazoness Monster is negated, the opposing players will receive 800 damage instead. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **LANTERN OF FOREST RULER:**_ When you have 2 or more Amazoness Monsters on your Field and you receive damage, you can inflict the same damage to the opposing player. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **LUCE THE MELODIOUS DIVA:**_ (NORMAL / ANGEL / LIGHT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)

 _ **AMAZONESS LYNX:**_ When this card is on the Field or Graveyard it can be treated as Amazoness Pet Tiger. (EFFECT / BEAST / DARK / ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)

 _ **AMAZONESS SERVANT:**_ When you have 2 or more Amazoness Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Fusion Card from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. (EFFECT / WARRIOR / DARK /ATK: 300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2)

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – EMERALD NUTHATCH:**_ You can increase the Level of a Lyrical Luscinia Monster that you control by the total of Lyrical Luscinia Monsters in your Graveyard. (EFFECT / WINGED-BEAST / WIND / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – RUBY REED:**_ When you control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster from your Deck. You can release this card and increase the Level of a Monster that you control. (EFFECT/ WINGED-BEAST / DARK / ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1)

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – CHOIR NIGHTINGALE:**_ (1 Level 6 Lyrical Luscinia Monster + 1 or more Level 6 Angel-Type or Fairy-Type Monster). **Monster Effects: 1.)** You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards that your opponent controls. **2.)** You can negate the Effect of a Monster your opponent controls. **3.)** This card can attack directly for as many times as the Overla Unit it has. (XYZ / WINGED-BEAST / DARK / ATK: 300 / DEF: / RNK: 6)

 _ **BLOOM FEATHER THE WINGED MELODIOUS SAINT:**_ (1 Melodious Monster + 2 Winged-Beast Type Monsters). **Monster Effects:** It gain 500 ATKs for each of its Fusion Materials. When it battles a Monster with higher Level, the opposing Monster's ATK will become 0 until the damage calculation ends. (FUSION / ANGEL / LIGHT / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)

* * *

 **We tried to balance the seriousness and humor in this chapter. We wonder if we did well. If it's not, then we are very sorry for not doing the job right. We'll try our best to improve further. We initially contemplated to give Yuzu an Xyz Monster and Ruri a Fusion Monster, but then that will make Yuto's words about Ruri will never use Fusion wrong, and as someone who is closest to her, making Yuto seems wrong doesn't sit well with us. And having Ruri have a change of heart regarding Fusion Summon now feels too fast, so we decided against it.**

 **For Yuzu and Ruri fans, no need to worry, the two of them will Duel again in the future, separately, and they will have new Monsters again. The same also goes for Rin.**

 **Regarding the next chapter, we had said before that Yuya won't be brainwashed by the Parasite, and yes, Yuya is not brainwashed by the Parasite. But we never said that Yuya will never be mind controlled or anything. As for how that can be done, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know since it'll be explain there.**

 **Next chapter will be Dark Yuya's debut Duel! Look forward to it!**

 **Please review this chapter ~ :D**


	30. The Bond Between Father and Son

**Big thank you to** _ **Playerhood18, thetiger39, Unknowedz, Big duels, KristalSkarlet, dvdryms, ThePsychoPath96, Dknight27, aqua9597, Citylover96, Meemo, Ryujomaru15, Leafeon12, AlissonJohns, Unknown, Fan of Fanfics21, Shadow, Yuka Kuroshiro**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

* * *

 **WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu swiped the card, opening the door of the prisoner's room where Yuya was imprisoned. The moment she opened it, she jumped back when Yuya turned out to be standing right in front of the door, surprising them. But this soon turned into happiness as Yuzu hugged him.

"Yuya! Thank goodness you're all right!" Yuzu said, rounding her arms around Yuya's neck. However, Yuya didn't respond like usual and simply stood still.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked. When she finally got a closer look on him, she noticed there was a black colored device on the right side of his head that reached to his foreheard.

"Yuya, what is this thing on your head?" When Yuzu tried to touch it, there was an electricity sparked, stinging her, causing her to retract her hand.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yusho approached the two, worried by his son's behavior.

The moment electricity sparked and Yusho approaching them, Yuya's eyes slitted and his hair stick upwards. His neutral gaze turned full of hate, glaring at Yusho. He pushed Yuzu to the side and slapped away Yusho's hand that was trying to touch him. Followed by the slap, Yuya used the Duel Disk blade to attack Yusho. It was a good thing Yusho was quick to react, barely avoiding the blade that could have injured him.

"Y-Yuya what are you doing?!" Yusho questioned his son who continued to be hostile towards him.

"Duel me now." Yuya said, fully revealing the red-colored Academia Duel Disk with yellow blade he was wearing.

"That's Academia Duel Disk! Why are you wearing it?!" Ruri asked, but Yuya just ignored her.

"If you won't attack, then stay right there as I turn you into card." Yuya coldly said to Yusho, shocking everyone.

"Card–?! Yuya, what happened to you?! This is Uncle Yusho! Your father!" Yuzu yelled at her childhood friend from the side.

"So what?" Yuya said in apathy, not minding the idea of changing his own father into a card.

Reiji stood in front of Yusho, blocking him from Yuya as he studied the younger boy. He the noticed the weird device on Yuya's head as it sparked electricity, and the killing intent from Yuya became more intense from each spark that came out from the device.

"Sakaki-san, it seems your son is being controlled by Academia through that device on his head." Reiji said while motioning his head to the device to make Yusho see.

"Controlled?!" Yuzu, Ruri, and Reira said together in shock as their eyes focused on the device on Yuya's head.

"That is the only conclusion I can reach." Reiji said, fixing his glasses. "However it is, Yuya is not his normal self at the moment. Please stand back, I'll handle this."

Yuya growled, eyes sharpened. "I have no business with you! My business is with that guy!" Yuya referred to Yusho.

Yusho placed his hand on Reiji's shoulder, prompting the glasses teen to look at him. Yusho nodded his head to him as he stepped to the front and activated his Duel Disk as well.

"Sakaki-san!" Reiji exclaimed.

"Please leave this to me, Reiji. If what you said is true that Yuya is being controlled right now, then it's my duty as his father to free him." Yusho smiled assuringly at Reiji.

"Duty as a father? Hah, bullshit." Yuya said with disgust.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Entermate Curtain Support! By showing an Entermate Monster that I have in my hand, I can draw 3 cards." Yusho showed Entermate Revue Dancer in hand before drawing 3 cards.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Entermate Stage Cast! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon an Entermate Monster from my hand. I Summon Entermate Revue Dancer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yusho summoned Revue Dancer in Attack Position.

"Revue Dancer can be treated as two Tributes. I Release Revue Dancer to Advance Summon Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yusho Advance summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Yusho concluded his Turn.

"Look, Yuya. This is Sky Magician! When you were little you always like to see it entertaining the audience. During out training you even asked me to let you riding it."

Yusho tried to remind his son of the time not long after Yuya saw his match for the first time. Afterwards, Yuya would ask him to teach him Entertainment Dueling and begged his father to let him join the performance with Sky Magician. Yusho noted how cute his son was at that time, especially when he was pouting after he told him he couldn't because he was not experienced yet.

However, Yuya wore a disgusted expression on his face the moment his sight landed on the white Magician.

"Yeah, I thought and did so…in the past that is." Yuya bitterly spat out, glaring sharply at Yusho. "But now you and that Monster are simply the reminder of the source of my pain for years!"

 **DOCTOR'S LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Doctor was watching from his laboratory as Yuya challenged Yusho to a Duel. Leo, who was watching from his chamber, opened a communication to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what did you do to Yuya Sakaki?" Leo asked.

"During examination this morning, I placed an implant on him." The Doctor answered with delight.

"An implant? You mean like those Parasites of yours?"

"No. I have performed tests on him and found out for some reason that I don't understand myself, every kind of Parasite that I planted inside him mysteriously disappeared. Since I can't control him with Parasites, I tried other means, but nothing work." The Doctor explained his failed attempts to put Yuya under his control.

"However, when I checked his memories to see if there is something that I can use, I found out that controlling him through outside factor is possible. And so, I'm using this implant. The implant I placed repeatedly showing his painful memories that increase his aggressiveness." The Doctor showed the stats of Yuya's brain and the implant.

"How does repeatedly showing painful memories will be useful?" Leo asked, skeptical.

"When I checked his memories, to my surprise, despite 3 years without a father and the negativity around that, Yuya Sakaki seemed to be fine but human emotions, especially that of a child, is vulnerable to negative inflence, and in some cases children decide to suppress that emotion as to forget their pain." The Doctor said as he continued to watch the West Wing.

"Your point is?" Leo still not following what the Doctor meant.

"I have theory that after suppressing his emotions for so long, Yuya Sakaki could have created a darker alternative personality separate from his normal personality. This personality is his suppressed emotion to cope with his father's absence for the past 3 years…" The Doctor shifted his attention to Yusho.

"And I created the implant with Yusho Sakaki as the trigger."

 **WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya started his Turn, picking two cards from his hand after his Draw Phase. "With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monster servants!"

Yuya summoned four Monsters: Entermate Trump Girl (ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2 / PS: 4), Entermate Bell Hound (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 7), Entermate Dragon Tamer (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 5 / PS: 9), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5).

"I activate Trump Girl's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Trump Girl and a Pendulum Monster that I control! I Fuse Trump Girl and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya sent his Magician and Dragon into the Fusion Vortex as he started his chant.

"Wielder of mysterious power, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya joined his hands above his head as red-colored rune-eyd dragon appeared on his Field.

"I activate Bell Hound's Effect! I can return a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone to my hand and replace it with a Pendulum Monster from my Deck!" Yuya returned Stargazer Magician back to his Deck and replaced it with Entermate Trump Witch.

"That Monster! Don't tell me that Yuya is planning to Fusion Summon again!" Yuzu remembered the times when Yuya used Trump Witch, first was in his Duel against Gongenzaka and second was in his Duel against Sawatari. In all those two Duels, Yuya used it to Fusion Summon his Fusion Dragons.

"I activate Entermate Dragon Tamer's Effect! I can treat it as a Dragon-Type Monster on my Field!" Yuya treated Dragon Tamer as Rune-Eyes on the Field.

"I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can perform Fusion Summon using Monsters on my Field as Materials! I Fuse Dragon Tamer treated as Rune-Eyes with Bell Hound!" This time, Yuya sent Dragon Tamer and Bell Hound into the Fusion Vortex.

"I knew it!" Yuzu exclaimed as her prediction was right.

"Loyal comrade of men, become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned his second Fusion Dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Dragon Tamer's second Effect! When it leaves the Field, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions but its Effect is negated! Come forth! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Special summoned his third Fusion Dragon in Attack Position.

"Three Fusion Dragons at once?!" Ruri was almost lost at words at the sight of the three dragons on Yuya's Field. She had heard of Yuya's mastery of the four Summoning methods, but to think Yuya could do this much…

"Yuya, he is serious!" Reira was taken aback.

"Academia's control on him is worse than I thought…" Reiji said calmly, though in the inside he was as much as worry for both father and son.

"It's too early to think I'm finished! I activate Entermate Bell Hound' Effect! When this card leaves the Field, I can Special Summon another Monster that also leaves the Field this Turn! Come, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summoned back his ace Monster to the Field.

"Now there are four Dragons on the Field!" Yuzu gripped her hands tighter as the four Pendulum Dragons were roaring at Yusho and Sky Magician.

"Can you escape attack from my four dragons?" Yuya smiled mockingly at his father and then pointing at Sky Magician. "Battle! I attack Sky Magician with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Shiny Burst!"

Yuya smiled wickedly. "I activate Rune-Eyes' Effect! Since Rune-Eyes is Fusion Summoned using a Level 2 Magician-Type Monster as its Material and it can 2 times!"

The orbs on Rune-Eyes's giant ring glowed and the blue energies accumulated in Rune-Eyes' mouth. Once it was big enough, the rune-eyed dragon shot a shining blue blast towards Sky Magician. Yusho held onto Sky Magician's rings and flew up above.

"I activate Trap Card: Mirror Seal! I can negate a Monster's Effect! I target Rune-Eyes!" Yusho negated Rune-Eyes' Effect, preventing it from attacking twice.

"Your Sky Magician will still be destroyed!" Yuya said as the attack continued.

"I activate Trap Card: Entermate Sky Ring! If a card that I controls is about to be destroyed when I control a Magician-Type Entermate Monster, the destruction is negated!" Four rings appeared in front of Yusho and Sky Magician, forming green barriers that protecting them from Rune-Eyes' Shiny Burst.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuya reminded as Yusho received 500 damage from the attack.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 3500**

"And I still have two dragons left that can destroy your Magician! Go! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Hell Dive Burst!" Yuya attack for the second time with his beast-like dragon.

Beast-Eyes' body was surrounded by reddish orange flames and then Beast-Eyes shot a powerful blast of the same colored flame that shaped into the dragon's head towards Sky Magician. At this moment, Yusho opened his other Reverse Card.

"Trap Card: Sky Resistance! When my opponent target Sky Magician for an attack, I can negate destruction and Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yusho negated Sky Magician's destruction once more and received another 500 damage before Special summoning Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3).

 **YUSHO LP: 3500 = 3000**

"Hmph. So not only you negate destruction again but you also summoned a new Monster. But adding puny Monster like that won't be enough to defeat me! Go! Brave-Eyes! Scorching Mega Flame Burst!"

Yuya ordered his third dragon to attack. Brave-Eyes attached its tail to the ground and unleashed fiery flames from its body before unleashing powerful blue blast against Sky Magician.

"I activate Sky Resistance's Effect! By banishing this card from the Graveyard, I can negate my Magician-Type Monsters' destruction by Battle for the rest of this Turn!" Yusho banished his third Trap Card, forming transparent barriers around Sky Magician and Sky Pupil, protecting the ace Magician from Brave-Eyes' attack. However, Yusho once agains till took damage from the attack.

 **YUSHO LP: 3000 = 2500**

Yuya grinned at Yusho's Sky Pupil. "You made a mistake by summoning Sky Pupil. Thanks to that, my Odd-Eyes has a target for an attack! Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon shot its red blast at the small Magician. Thanks to Sky Resistance's Effect, Sky Pupil couldn't be destroyed until the End Phase, but like the previous attacks, Yusho still took damage. Furthermore, Sky Pupil's ATK was much lower than Sky Magician, making the damage that Yusho received bigger.

 **YUSHO LP: 2500 = 800**

"Inflicting 3200 damage on his first Turn already?" Ruri covered her mouth in disbelieve as she saw Yusho's struggling form.

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded his first Turn. "Hurry up start your Turn. I'm not done punishing you. This is not enough to appease me."

Yuzu stared at Yuya in horror. Seeing Yuya's hostile and aggressive behavior against his own father pained her. This wasn't the Yuya that she knew. Even though Yuya was controlled by Academia, something else just doesn't feel right to her. The Yuya who was standing right now was like a stranger to her. Is being controlled by Academia could affect him this much? No, even before that, there are times Yuya would Duel brutally… But this time feels different. Different from before.

"I guess this is what people said rebellious phase? I was young once, so I had experience as well not that I remember…" Yusho looked at his son with saddened smile but there was still spirit in his eyes. "I still have many surprises to entertain you under my sleeves. I will make you smile like you always do, Yuya."

Yuya was indifferent. "Enough talk. Just start your Turn already!" Yuya demanded.

"The fun starts now!" Yusho said in the same way his son always does in his Entertainment Duels as he began his Draw Phase.

"Let's start the joint performance between both teacher and disciple! First, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Rope of Hope! When I have Magician-Type Monsters on my Field, I can increase their ATKs by 300 for each Monster on my opponent's Field!" Yusho increased Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's ATKs to 3700 and 2000 respectively.

"And then I activate Sky Magician's Effect! When Continuous Magic Card is activated, Sky Magician's ATK is increased by 300!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK again to 4000.

"Sky Magician's ATK is higher than all of Yuya's dragons' now!" Reira

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Sky Magician!" Yusho targeted Yuya's ace Monster. Sky Magician whirled its body like a drill and pierced through Odd-Eyes, destroying it.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 =2500**

"Following the teacher, I use Sky Pupil to attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! When Sky Pupil attacks, its ATK is doubled!" Yusho doubled Sky Pupil's ATK to 4000 as it attacking. Sky Pupil jumped and kicked Rune-Eyes, destroying it.

 **YUYA LP: 2500 =1500**

"Damn you…" Yuya cursed bitterly at his father.

Yusho sighed a bit at his son's hostility as he slowly walked to his son. "Yuya…when you have a problem, you would always tell me what's bothering you. Now you can do the same. Tell me so that we can find the solution."

Instead of pacifying the boy, Yusho words only enraged Yuya two times than earlier. "You dare to believe this atones for anything? For betraying everyone's trust?"

Yusho stopped when his son's words sunk in. Those words stung him deep because he knew what his son was trying to say to him.

"…I…I am sorry…Yuya…" Yusho said slowly, not knowing what else to say. He admitted that it was his fault and he couldn't blame Yuya for thinking that way.

"You dare to believe that is enough to atone for abandoning me?!" Yuya spat out again with venom, saddening his father even more.

"You always telling me that if I feel sad then I should just laugh it off. So you think I should just keep all my sadness inside? Do you know how big my suffering was that I had kept for all those 3 years?" Yuya questioned again, his anger intensified in each question he asked and Yusho's guilt increased the same amount from each of them.

"...I activate Entermate Curtai Support's Effect. I banish it from Graveyard to draw 2 cards...and end my Turn..." Yusho concluded his Turn. He looked down, unable to face his son.

"You're going to pay for that now!" Yuya declared and started his Turn, drawing a card. "My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Bell Hound's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Monster in my Graveyard and draw 1 card! Revive! Rune-Eyes!" Yuya summoned back Rune-Eyes that was just destroyed in the previous Turn and drew a card.

"It's back again! After Sakaki-san finally destroyed it…" Ruri said in dismay.

"I activate Magic Card: Odd-Eyes Fusion! I can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or Field as Fusion Materials! I Fuse Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya Fused Stargazer Magician in his hand and Odd-Eyes on his Field. The two Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex as Yuya began his chant.

"Seeker of stars! Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes! Now become one and awaken a new life! Fusion Summon! Descend! Dragon born from the storm! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned a green-colored Odd-Eyes dragon with four wings.

"Another Fusion Monster?!" Reira stepped back out of shock, almost dropping his teddy bear.

"And it's a new Fusion Dragon we have never seen before…!" Reiji noted, also surprised at the newly summoned dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can return 1 face-up Attack Position Monster my opponent controls to his hand!" Yuya forcefully returned Sky Magician back to Yusho's hand.

"And then when a Spell, Trap Card, or Monster Effect is activated, I can shuffle a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck into my Deck, negate the activation and destroy that card!" Yuya chose Rope of Hope, negating its Effect and destroyed it, reverting Sky Pupil's ATK back to 800.

"This is bad, not only Sky Magician is returned back to hand but Sky Pupil's ATK is reverted to normal!" Reiji inwardly started to panic now. From the looks of it, Yusho has little to no chance of winning now.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Sky Pupil with Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya declared Battle Phase, targeting the only Monster Yusho has on his Field. Odd-Eyes Vortex widened its wings and then whirled its body, forming a vortex that started to suck Sky Pupil.

"When my Monster is about to be destroyed, from my hand, I can Special Summon Entermate Air Hoopers (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) in Defense Position!" Yusho Special Summoned a female hula hooper-like Monster with clear skin and yellow dress from his hand in Defense Position.

"When Air Hooper is Special Summoned, my opponent cannot attack my other Monster other than Air Hooper!" Yusho shifted Odd-Eyes Vortex's attack to Air Hoopers. Since it's in Defense Position, Yusho won't receive damage…or so he thought.

"I activate Trap Card: Dark Bullet! This card can be activated directly from my hand without setting it when my Monsters cannot inflict battle damage in Battle, I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent instead! The first bullet!" Yuya shot a huge bullet at Yusho, inflicting 100 damage. The attack brought immense pain, especially to his crippled leg.

 **YUSHO LP: 800 = 700**

"The second bullet!" Yuya attacked using Rune-Eyes, inflicting the second 100 damage to Yusho.

 **YUSHO LP: 700 = 600**

Yusho fell on his knees, unable to bear the damage on his body anymore. He coughed, and when he saw his hand there was blood. He just coughed out blood. But Yusho didn't mind of all the pain he received. After the suffering he had caused to his own son because of his reckless decision, he deserved it. He admitted that he didn't think thoroughly that day. After hearing from Reiji what Leo was planning to do, the only thing in his mind was to stop his old friend. So without a second thought he forcefully made his way into the LDS lab and crossed dimension. When he realized there was no turning back, he convinced himself that his family and friends will understand one day and Reiji will handle things even in his absence.

Because of that, he gave his family and friends, especially his own son hard times for three years while he, on the other hand, was having fun teaching new students in Heartland. After hearing everything from Yuzu, he vowed to make up everything with his family and friends once everything was over. But, looking at his son now, feeling all the sadness and anger in his attacks, Yusho started to think that won't be enough.

"I'm sorry… Forgive me…Yuya…" Yusho couldn't say anything but to beg for forgiveness.

Yuzu couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand seeing Yuya was so indifferent despite his own father not only accepting the damage but also begging for his forgiveness for leaving without word three years ago. They were so close and almost inseparable, so how come it turned out like this when they are finally reunited? After three years missing each other, shouldn't they have a touching and happy family reunion?

"Yuya! That's enough!" Yuzu finally stepped in, standing protectively in front of Yusho.

"Yuzu!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Yuzu stand back!" Yusho told the pink haired girl in front of him, but Yuzu won't budge and kept facing Yuya.

"Yuya, open your eyes! This is not you at all! The real you won't do something like this! You always look up to Uncle Yusho! Even after everything, you always believe in him! You always love him!" Yuzu yelled at the seemingly still apathetic Yuya in attempt to bring him back. She didn't know what else can she do right now and this was the only thing she could think of.

"I am Yuya…I was born from him that is…" Yuya held his chest as murmured under his breath, barely audible to Yuzu and the others who looked at him with confused expression in respond to his reply.

Seeing Yuya's expression started to soften from his lab, the Doctor pressed a button on the keyboard, awakening more painful memories in Yuya that signed by electricity sparked from the implant on his head. Yuya's eyes slitted again, retaining its coldness.

"I'm doing this out of my own free will. I'm doing what the wimp won't do." Yuya retorted coldly.

"The wimp…?" Yuzu repeated in question, not sure who Yuya was referring to.

Yuya shrugged his shoulders and raised his arms a bit to himself. "I'm talking about the 'normal' me. He's a weak, naïve who is easily influenced by this guy's nonsense and lose his spirit when things opposite from his belief happens in front of his eyes."

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Yuzu shouted back, a tinge of anger in her tone.

Reiji noticed something based on Yuya's way of talking. _"He said 'I was born from him'…is he trying to say he was born from Yuya? A split pesonality or something?"_ Reiji was quick to caught on what happened to Yuya.

"Its' the truth. You of all people should know what I had gone through because this guy abandoned me." Yuya narrowed his eyes at Yusho who flinched at his cold gaze before guilty expression formed on his face.

"B-but Uncle was just trying to stop the war–" Yuzu attempted to defend Yusho, but Yuya cut her off before she could continue further.

"Did he really need to go that day right before the match against Ishijima?" Yuya questioned with evident venom in his voice, his anger intensified. "Did he ever thought the consequence of his action? Had it ever crossed his mind what will happen if he left right at that moment?"

"Tha-that's…" Yuzu trailed off. She couldn't argue with that. She has no right to answer in Yusho's place. She has no right to say something for what Yusho had done.

Yuya turned to Yusho again. "I hope you're not going to say something like 'I believe in my family' or something along those lines. You said something like that, but you actually just trying to run away from your responsibilites! You tried to erase your guilt by saying that and making up excuses!"

Yuya clenched his fists and bit his teeth until it bleeds. "Not only that, just because this pathetic excuse of a father was so famous all of you have high expectations to me to live up to this guy's reputation while at the same time quick to putting salt into wounds. You guys really like to push everything on me without caring how I truly feel, huh?"

"No, Yuya we just–" Yuzu once again was not given the chance to explain as Yuya interruped him again. Electricity came out from the implant on his right head, causing Yuya to scream in pain.

"Yuya!" Yuzu noticed the device on Yuya's head seemed to act more erratic. "The device! Take it off, Yuya!"

"Shut up! I'll take care of myself! I'll protect myself! I'll destroy anyone who dares to hurt me! First…" Yuya pointed at the kneeling Yusho. "I'll start from you!"

"The third bullet!" Yuya attacked using Beast-Eyes, inflicting the third 100 damage.

 **YUSHO LP: 600 = 500**

"The fourth bullet!" Yuya attacked using Brave-Eyes, inflicting the fourth and last 100 damage in his Turn.

 **YUSHO LP: 600 = 400**

"I end my Turn… At the end of this Turn, I destroy Dark Bullet and recover 1000 LP." Yuya finished his Turn as the device started to stop producing electricity. "You…can't do anything…I'm the only one…who can protect…Yuya…"

 **YUYA LP: 1500 = 2500**

"Uncle, you have to destroy that device quickly!" Yuzu told Yusho, but found the older Entertainment Duelist seemed demoralized.

"Uncle!"

 **PRISONER'S QUARTER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Ever since Yuya was relocated, Samejima has been fully focusing himself in his research of the power sample taken from Yuya's pendant. While the limited equipment didn't give him the answer he was hoping to reach, he made several progress. Though, at some times, he grew worried for Yuya, praying nothing bad happened to the boy, especially after the earthquake that just occurred.

When the door opened abruptly without any warning, Samejima nearly drop the only sample he has of Yuya's pendant's power. He was surprised to see the Tyler Sisters entering the room even though it wasn't supposed to be their curvew or such.

"We come here to free you, Principal Samejima." Gloria said simply.

"F-for me? What business do you have?" Samejima became quite alarmed.

"Long story short, we decide to help Yuya, so now we are going to take you to where you can freely conduct your research." Grace told the confused former principal.

 **WEST WING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yusho carefully stood up, supporting himself with his crane. However, he didn't make any move and simply continued to staring at Yuya. His mind was almost blank. He doubted himself. He wasn't sure his voice could ever reach Yuya.

" _What kind of father am I? Not understanding my own son… Making him suffering like this… Do I really have the right to be by his side after the pain I brought to him?"_ Yusho kept repeating the same question in his head.

"Snap out of it, Yusho Sakaki!" Reiji shouted at the dejected Entertainment Duelist.

"Reiji…" Yusho turned to the leader of Lancers.

"This is no place for someone who lost his will to fight. If you have no intention to save your son, then please Surrender!" Reiji told Yusho up straight. He then pointed at Yuya. "Look at your son right now! You should be able to see as clear as day that he is in pain right at this moment!"

Yusho looked at Yuya who was holding his head where the device was placed and the boy was heaving though he didn't stop glaring so hatefully at him.

"If you really want to make up for your absence, then as his father that is precisely why you have to be by his side this time! You must save your son!" Reiji firmly told Yusho.

Yuzu rushed to Yusho and placed her hands on his. "Uncle, the real Yuya has always been waiting for your return. For all these years, his greatest wish is for you to come home. Please, you have to save him. You love Yuya, right? Then this time don't leave him again! Let's all go home together…"

Yusho stared hard at the tearful Yuzu before spotting the torn Smile World that he dropped. He picked it up. As he looked at the card, he remembered all the times he spent with his son before his departure. When he used to activate Smile World to him as he played in the fields, when he saw his son cheering for him in all of his Duels, when he watched his son riding on Discover Hippo during their training together…all of the precious moments he shared with his son came into him.

He wanted to feel them again. He wanted to experience them again. He wanted to stay by his son's side. This time he wanted to see his son grow with his own eyes until the end of his life. Now was the chance to make everything right. There was a chance for that wish to happen. As long as there was that chance, that hope, he will take it, for both himself and Yuya.

"Thank you Yuzu…Reiji…" Yusho thanked the two teens before facing Yuya again. "If you want to get angry at me go ahead, Yuya. I will accept it until you calm down."

"My Turn! I activate Air Hooper's second Effect! By Releasing it, I can Special Summon any Entermate Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Entermate Sky Magician!" Yusho summoned back his ace Monster that was forced to return to his hand.

"And then from my hand, I Summon Entermate Rope Walker!" Yusho Normal summoned a Monster wearing white and blue jumpsuit while holding ropes in both its hands.

"I activate Rope Walker's Effect! Once per Turn, I can add a Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Yusho added Rope of Hope into his hand and activated it, increasing Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's ATKs to 3700 and 2000 respectively. And due to Sky Magician's Effect, its ATK increased again to 4000.

"If both Sky Magician and Sky Pupil attack this Turn…" Ruri joined her hands in prayer as she smiled hopefully.

"…It will be his victory!" Reira also shared the same hope as Ruri.

Yusho smiled lovingly at his son, not budging even against his hateful eyes. "Yuya. I know this is still not enough for what I did. But that's why I'm going to prove it to you from now on, that I will always be there for you."

"No matter what happen, no matter how you are, I will always love you." Yusho sincerely told his son his feeling, the feeling and words he had wanted to tell him for years.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon with Sky Pupil!" Yusho pointed at the only green colored dragon on Yuya's Field. Sky Pupil jumped and deliver his small but powerful kick.

Yuya wasn't deterred in the least, hand above Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. "Hmph! No matter! That kind of attack, I can just use Odd-Eyes Vortex's Effect to–"

When Yuya was about to activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect to return Sky Magician back to Yusho's hand and destroy Rope of Hope like he did before, his hand and mout stopped moving. He couldn't activate his dragon's Effect now. Just as he wondered why, he was brought back to his mindscape and found his real self grabbing his right arm and his waist from behind.

" _Y-Yuya! Let go!"_ He told his real self.

" _No! Please stop, I beg you! Don't hurt Dad anymore!"_ Yuya pleaded to his dark self as he tightened his hold while his dark self struggling.

" _Let go! This is for you own sake!"_ He retorted.

" _Please! Or else at this rate, I… I'll…"_

Yuya's dark self stopped struggling when he followed Yuya's gaze. His eyes widened when pitch black darkness started to advancing towards Yuya. He cursed, frustrated that the darkness must interfere now just when he was so close. He quickly pulled Yuya to behind him and pushed him as he faced the incoming darkness, allowing Yuya to take control of his body once more.

" _Fine. I'll let him go for now. But next time I will finish the job!"_

When Yuya finally regained control of his body, he was welcomed by the shockwave from Sky Pupil's attack as his Odd-Eyes Vortex was destroyed. As he received the shockwave, the implant on his head started to crack.

 **YUYA LP: 2500 = 1000**

"…Dad…" Yuya said weakly as he held the implant.

"Yuya!" Yusho saw light in Yuya's eyes, it's the normal Yuya.

"You return, Yuya!" Yuzu smiled in relief.

"Dad, quick! Destroy this thing…!" Yuya begged his father as he struggled with the pain from the implant.

Yusho nodded. He briefly looked at his ace Monster before pointing at Brave-Eyes. "Battle! I attack Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Sky Magician!"

Sky Magician flew above. It threw its rings I front of itself. Lights accumulated into each of the ring and then shot down golden-colored blast towards Brave-Eyes, destroying the dragon. Yuya fully received the shockwave, causing the implant on his head to break into pieces, freeing him from the Doctor's control. Yuya fell on his back, lying motionlessly on the floor.

 **YUYA LP: 1000 = 0**

"Yuya!" Yusho and Yuzu exclaimed at the same time.

Yusho rushed as quickly as possible to his son. When he reached the boy with the others standing around them, Yusho brought Yuya into his arms, caressing the bruise from the shockwave. Yusho continued until Yuya's eyes fluttered open. The boy blinked until he saw his father's face.

"Dad…" Tears formed in Yuya's eyes and he slowly hugged his father whom he missed so much after three years apart. "I finally meet you…!"

Yusho held his son tighter, but still careful not to hurt him. If possible, he would love to stay this way for the rest of the day. He just didn't want to let go of his son now. He finally met him. He finally met his son that he loved more than anything. He had longed for this day to happen.

"Don't leave me again… Let's go home together…!" Yuya said as he buried his face on his father's chest. Yusho smiled as he kindly ruffling his son's hair while Reiji, Reira, Yuzu, and Ruri watched quietly, happy for the father and son.

"Yes. This time, I will always stay by your side. I will never leave you again…" Yusho gave his words to his son. He meant every word of it. Because that's also what he wants from the bottom of his heart.

Yuya closed his eyes, enjoying his father's warmth. His father's heartbeat added with the headaches from the device caused him to fell asleep. He then saw it again. The usual dream of himself with the mysterious girl. He won a championship, carrying the trophy in his hand as the girl approached him.

" _Z***! Congratulation!"_ The girl congratulated him, also happy for his victory.

" _Thanks. I can made it this far thanks to your support too."_ He smiled happily at her.

" _Your parents would be so proud of you!"_ The girl told him as she patted his head.

" _I wish my father saw me from up there…"_

" _Of course he was watching! If he is here, I'm sure he'll praise you!"_ The girl smacked his back gently but still strong.

" _This is only the first step, though. Don't you feel the same?"_ He said as he looked at his trophy.

The girl nodded in agreement. _"Yes. It's still a long way to reach the top."_

" _You better win the next championship. I'll be waiting for you."_ He offered his hand to the girl who took it with both her hands.

" _And then we will fulfil our promise."_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Connected Bonds –** Shun and Sora ends up at a glass building where they are once again confronted by Barrett who this time team up with one of Academia professors, Kouji Satou. Shun and Sora are forced into a Duel to the death as the ones whose LP reach 0 will be buried alive inside the building that has been attached with explosives.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ENTERMATE CURTAIN SUPPORT:**_ By showing an Entermate Monster that you have in your hand, you can draw 3 cards. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to draw 2 cards.

 ** _ENTERMATE STAGE CAST:_** When you control no Monster, you can Special Summon an Entermate Monster from your hand.

 _ **ENTERMATE BELL HOUND:**_ You can return a Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone to your hand and replace it with a Pendulum Monster from your Deck. When this card leaves the Field, you can Special Summon a Monster that was destroyed. You can banish this card from Graveyard to Special Summon another Monster in your Graveyard and draw 1 card. (BEAST / PENDULUM / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 7)

 _ **ENTERMATE DRAGON TAMER:**_ You can treat it as a Dragon-Type Monster on your it leaves the Field, you can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions but its Effect is negated. (MAGICIAN / PENDULUM / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 5 / PS: 9)

 _ **MIRROR SEAL:**_ You can negate a Monster's Effect. (Trap Card)

 _ **SKY RESISTANCE:**_ When your opponent target Sky Magician for an attack, you can negate destruction and Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from your Deck. By banishing this card from the Graveyard, you can negate your Magician-Type Monsters' destruction by Battle for the rest of that Turn. (Trap Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE AIR HOOPERS:**_ When your Monster is about to be destroyed, from your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. When Air Hooper is Special Summoned, your opponent cannot attack your other Monster other than Air Hooper and it cannot be destroyed (FAIRY / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)

 _ **DARK BULLET:**_ This card can be activated directly from your hand without setting it when your Monsters cannot inflict battle damage in Battle, I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent instead. At the end of your Turn, you can destroy this card and recover 1000 LP. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE ROPE WALKER:**_ Once per Turn you can add a Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **THERE ARE CHANGES IN SOME CARDS' EFFECTS FROM THE OCG/TCG FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE, AND I MOSTLY USED THE ANIME VERSION EFFECTS.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. How is the chapter? Did we convey Yuya and Yusho's bodn well in this chapter? We maybe will add other things later. Also, we want to tell you, we maybe will take 1 or 2 days break. There is celebration and family matters we must do, so we can't update during that. Please patiently wait the next chapter.**

 **Please review this chapter :D**


	31. Connected Bonds

**Big thank you to** _ **StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, Guest (1), ScalchopWarrior, Ryujomaru15, Citylover96, dvdryms, AlissohJohns, Big duels, Yuka Kuroshiro, aqua9597, Shadow, Unknowedz, Guest (2), Unknown, Guest (3)**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hello everyone! Our break has finished! We'll update as usual again now!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE**

Yuya was sitting on his old bed from three years ago. When he saw the bed Yuya instantly knew where he was and who was expecting him. He turned to his old study chair, and as he thought, his dark self was sitting there while looking at him with annoyed expression for what happened several moments ago.

" _Even after what happened, you're still defending him…"_ Yuya's dark self pouted, emphasising 'him', Yusho to be precise, with evident resentment.

" _I don't hate Dad. He has a good reason to leave."_ Yuya said meekly, though his dark self noticed a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he said this.

" _Leave at the worst possible time."_ His dark self reminded.

" _That's true but…"_ Yuya trailed off. Despite defending his father, he had to admit that his dark self made some points regarding his father's decision, his choice. And to his own dismay, he couldn't help but wondering about it as well in a way.

" _Regardless of reason he needs to pay for his decision."_

Yuya shook his head vigorously, completely rejecting the idea. _"But defeating Dad won't change anything. It won't make anything better. It's already in the past, nothing we can do."_

His dark self stood from the chair and stopped right in front of him, hovering over him with cold gaze. _"Even if that's the case, I still won't forgive him. Deep inside, the same also goes for you…"_

The room started to distorted, so does Yuya's dark self who disappeared into the light.

" _I know. I am you after all."_

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya's eyes fluttered open. When he recovered his vision, he was carried by Reiji on his back with Reira walking beside them while is father was helped by Yuzu and Ruri to walk. That's right. After he was freed from the mind control, he blacked out from exhaustion. His head felt so dizzy from all those electricity and painful memories played in his head.

"Reiji, I'm okay now…" Yuya told his leader who carefully put him down. "I'm sorry to make you all worried."

"Yuya, are you sure you don't want to rest a little bit more?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Yuya smiled to assure them. "More importantly, can you tell me everything while I was captured and asleep?"

Reiji gave the brief but clear summary of what happened after he was captured. From choosing the members to infiltrate Academia, metting Yusho and his students, how Dennis became their comrades, and finally how they got separated which led to their current situation.

"I see. I get the gist of what happened now. Speaking of which, where are Gloria and Grace?" Yuya asked, not seeing the two sisters after they also mentioned the sisters willngly gave the keycard to his cell and even defected from Academia.

"It seems they some other business to deal with. I don't know what, but at least it's safe to assume they're not our enemies anymore." Reiji answered.

"I know. Both of them were nice when I was imprisoned. They won't do anything bad anymore from now on." Yuya

Yuzu stiffened when she saw Yuya's smile while talking about the sisters. So something did happen between them after all? Now that Yuya was here, she can ask him directly what he had gone through while he was imprisoned.

"Yuya…what did Gloria and Grace do to you…?" Yuzu asked quite hesitantly, but curious.

"Nothing. They just came to bring me foods and we spoke a bit. That's all." Yuya answered without any unusual reaction.

"…Did they…spoon fed you or anything…?" Yuzu asked while looking away.

"Not at all. Grace offered several times to do that, but I always refused. It's embarrassing." Yuya said while scratching his head, embarassed as he remembering the times Grace came to bring him food and offered to spoon feed him that he always turned down every time no matter how much the older girl insisted. He was healthy and a teenager already, having her spoon feed him would be too embarrassing regardless where he was.

"I see…" Yuzu sighed in relief.

Grace did say that it was just an attempt and she didn't actually do it, but hearing it directly from Yuya assured her more. Nothing in particular happened between them. Not with Grace or with Gloria, none at all. That's good. Seeing this, Ruri couldn't help but giggled. Ruri patted Yuzu's shoulder, turning the pink haired girl's attention to her.

"Isn't this good, Yuzu? You still have lots of chance." Ruri said with teasing tone, causing her pink haired counterpart to blush.

"R-Ruri!" Yuzu exclaimed quietly.

Yuya obliviously was watching behind his pink haired childhood friend, commenting in his mind how Yuzu and Ruri quickly got along well, something that he was happy to see. He hope the rest were getting along as well. He also hoped that the Resistance will try to forgive his friends who were formerly Academia Duelists. His main concern would be Shun and Sora. After both nearly killed each other, even though they have worked together before and now, Yuya could sense there was still hatred for each other. It won't be easy, he knew that, but there was still a chance for them to start over everything. If they really want to move on once everything is over, they need to settle their hatred.

" _Maybe not now, but I hope Kurosaki and Sora can accept each other one day…"_

 **GLASS BUILDING – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Sora and Shun were wondering how and why did they ended up like this. A sudden change in the structure of Academia itself was something that Sora never heard of. So when Shun accused him of hiding this information from them, it took everything for Sora to convince the Raid Raptors user that he knew nothing of it, and so did Dennis and Serena. With that settled, they decided to focus on regrouping with their comrades, which was difficult since their Duel Disks won't connect when they tried to make a call.

And so, they have no choice but to continue forward, going wherever they felt will lead to either the Professor's chamber or the West Wing Yuya was being imprisoned. Throughout their search, none of them spoke a word. The air felt insufferable. The reason was none other than because they were stuck together, just the two of them. If there was at leas another person beside them then the atmosphere won't be this awkward.

" _Why do I have to stuck together with this guy…"_ Sora thought in dismay.

In Sora's case, even though he had gotten his revenge in Battle Royale and the Resistance Duelist had saved him from Barrett in Synchro Dimension, Sora still has some resentment against the Resistance Duelist. He even still wanting to beat up the guy walking beside him at least one more time, a thought that he tried to suppress for Yuya and Yuzu's sake, especially now. They were at the enemies' stronghold and Yuya was being held captive, this wasn't the time to let his stupid grudge and ego take occupy his mind.

" _Since I'm keeping my eyes on him, I must not let my guard down."_ Shun thought as he briefly glanced at Sora beside him.

In Shun's case, he was still holding grudge against the blue haired boy for various justified reasons, mainly the boy had carded many of his comrades and even defeated him in their second Duel. When he heard the boy had defected from Academia, he initially didn't believe what he heard until he saw it with his own eyes how willing the boy would go for the sake of his friends. Trying his best to protect and save his friends, Shun knew those feelings very well because he was feeling the same thing. His hatred was subsided, but his suspicion and resentment still remained to a degree. He still hasn't forgiven the boy, but he will work together with him for the sake of ending the war.

But still this is so weird for them.

"Hey, look over there." Sora pointed at a glass building not too far from them. "Why don't we check over there? Maybe we'll find Yuzu and the others."

"…Let's go." Shun simply replied, prompting the two to enter the glass building.

When they entered it was dark all over the place. They contemplated on turning back, but the door behind them abruptly closed by itself, trapping them. They tried to open the door by force and even by Sora's hacking system, but it won't even budge. They were completely trapped.

And then the lights were on, radiating the building. Now that they could see their surroundings, they found out that they were at an arena quite similar like the ones in a dojo. Before their eyes were the Academia Soldier they have defeated together from before, Barrett, and a man with black long wavy hair wearing glasses greeted the two youths.

"Welcome to our Death Duel Arena, Sora Shiun'in and Shun Kurosaki." The glasses man greeted the two youths.

"Kouji-sensei!" Sora recognized the man.

"Sensei? So he is a teacher in Academia?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. He is Kouji Satou, a strong but not annoying teacher, not to mention his boring lectures." Sora added as he remembered his times studying under the teacher, Kouji Satou.

"Is that the way you talk to your former teacher?! You have grown quite a delinquent, Shiun'in-kun! Those Lancers is giving you this bad influence I see!"

Sora shook his hand in denial. "Nope. I never like you as both a teacher and a human being, Kouji-sensei. I acknowledge your skill, but actually, I'm positive even without your long-winded lectures I still could come this far."

"Excuse me…?!" Kouji started twitching with his fingers on his glasses.

"Chronos-sensei's lecture is more fun than yours." Sora made a mental note that Chronos' class was always fun because he always had a chance to tease and pulled some pranks on the head teacher.

"Enough with the talk, Satou. Let's get this over with." Barrett interrupted before Kouji could make another retort. "I have no intention to fail this time, Sora Shiun'in, Shun Kurosaki. This place shall be your graves."

"That won't happen because we're going to beat you again." Shun stated, activating his Duel Disk. Sora also did the same.

Kouji chuckled. "Oh, when Barrett said that, he meant that literally by the way." He took out a remote, pressing the red button. As it was pressed, there was a small explosion near the door.

"As you can see, we have set bombs beneath where we are standing at the moment." Kouji said with his arms wide to show his mean.

"Bombs?!" Sora looked incredulously beneath him and then at Kouji.

"The bombs have been set with the Duel system. When the player's LP reach 0, the bombs buried underneath us will explode, burying the losing player alive." Barrett explained what will happen to the losing side in this Duel they were going to do.

"So, it's no longer a simple hunting game, but now it's a true death game." Sora said with a strained smile.

Barrett nodded. "Yes. I have failed my missions, disappointed the Professor twice. If I lose once again, I can't face the Professor and my fallen comrades. Death is my only retribution."

Barrett activated his Duel Disk as well. "I'm shouldering the weight of will left behind by my fallen comrades and expectation from the Professor! If you want to face the Professor then you have to get through us first!"

Shun could see burning determination in Barrett's eyes. As much as he loathe to admit it, those eyes were the same as himself. Ever since from their previous Duel, Shun knew that Barrett is truly a Duel Soldier. He has the iron will and steeled strength that most Academia Duelists doesn't have. Whether Shun wanted to admit it or not, he developed begrudging respect for the Beastborg user. They were similar in some ways. If only fate brought us in different situation, then perhaps they won't be in this position.

Shun shook off these thoughts. It is precisely because they were similar, Shun understood well that means Barrett won't back down no matter what happen, similarly as himself who has no intention to give up. If he gave up now, there's no way he can face his sister and comrades ever again let alone setting foot in his homeland that he vowed to restore.

"For the sake of everyone who have entrusted their hopes to me, to save Yuya and my comrades who are still carded, I accept that challenge!" Shun activated the Action Field, starting the Duel.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"It is a shame, Shiun'in-kun. You were one of my best students but yet you betrayed us. The least I can do for you as your former teacher is to defeat you by my own hands!" Kouji said as he began his Turn.

"From my hand, I Summon Scab Scarknight (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" Kouji summoned a blue colored demon-like knight Monster to his Field in Attack Position.

"When I have Scab Scarknight in my Field, I can Special Summon Scab Soldier in Defense Position (ATK: 100 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2)." Kouji summoned another blue colored demon-like Monster but wearing white armor in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Kouji finished his Turn. "Now then, it's your Turn, Shiun'in-kun."

"Summoning a Monster without ATK and DEF and 1 Set card? Either you're planning something or underestimating us." Shun said as he looked at Kouji's Field.

"Don't let him get to you, Kurosaki. He may not look like it, but he is a former Pro League Duelist and is quite known to be one of the best graduated students from Academia…" Sora revealed to the Raid Raptors user.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Patchwork Furnimal (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Sora summoned a teddy-bear like Monster with wings on its back in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Patchwork Furnimal on my Field and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)!" Sora fused his two Monsters together in the Fusion Vortex as he beginning his chant.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Sora summoned one of his most used Monsters.

"Battle! I attack Scab Scarknight with Death-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora immediately declared Battle Phase, deciding to take a risk of falling into a Trap.

"Scab Scarknight's Effect! It cannot be destroyed by Battle!" True to Kouji's words, Scab Scarknight blocked the attack and deflected the Death-Toy Monster away from it. However, both Barrett and Kouji still took damage.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 4000 = 1800**

"And then, at the end of Damage Step, I activate Scab Scarknight's Effect! I can place a Scab Counter on Death-Toy Scissor Bear, and at the end of Battle Phase, I can take control of the Monster battling Scab Scarknight!" Kouji placed a rock-like counter of Scissor Bear, turning its eyes into glowing red and transported it into his Field.

"My Scissor Bear!" Sora exclaimed in dismay as he saw his Monster being taken away by him.

"Fufufu… I suggest you be careful and make your move wisely if you want to attack my Scab Scarknight." Kouji said while fixing his glasses.

"I Set 2 cards end my Turn." Sora concluded his Turn.

"Sora Shiun'in, Shun Kurosaki, I shall erase the stain you have inflicted upon me after our Duel in Synchro Dimension in this Duel!" Barrett declared as before starting his Turn.

He couldn't afford to lose this Duel. To repay his debt to the Professor, he must win this Duel at any cost. Before becoming a Duelist serving under the Professor, he was a soldier loyally serving the military to protect his country. To him, the military, serving his country was his life. It was the only thing he could do that will leave a meaning. When he was forced to retire, he had fallen into despair. He wandered around aimlessly without any purpose. He spent all those days questioning himself his purpose in life now that it was taken away from him.

When he was ready to give up on everything, the Professor found him. The Professor, Leo Akaba, offered his hand to him who had lost hope, telling him that he saw something in him. The Professor took him to Academia, introducing him to ARC Area Project. The Professor told him that he saw potential within him to become a Duel Soldier, and thus, he asked for his help in fulfiling the Academia's noble goal. For the first time after long times, he finally had a purpose, anew purpose in life. The Professor has given him a purpose when he thought he would never had. Ever since then, he had decided: He would follow the Professor. He will dedicated all his life for him.

That is why he can't, he won't forgive himself if lost this Duel!

"My Turn! I activate Continuous Magic Card: Beastborg Fusioner! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg Fusion Monster but I can't Normal Summon or Set in return! I Fuse Jet-Black Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand!" Barrett activated the same Magic Card he used in his previous Duels, beginning his summoning chant as his Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Barrett summoned his ace Monster.

"I activate Panther Predator's Effect! I can inflict half of its ATK to both of you!" Barrett inflicted 800 damage to Shun and Sora.

 **SHUN & SORA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"Battle! I attack directly with Panther Predator!" Barrett declared his Battle Phase. The Beastborg Fusion Monster slashed its sword at Shun and Sora who barely avoided it, their clothes got scratched in the process. If they were slashed directly, they would've been injured.

 **SHUN & SORA LP: 3200 = 1600**

"The second attack! I attack directly with Scissor Bear that we took from you!" Barrett declared the next attack with the stolen Monster towards Sora.

"I activate Trap Card: Album of Memories! This card can negate one attack for each Furnimal Monster in my Graveyard!" Sora activated his Reverse Card. Since there was 1 Furnimal Monster in his and Shun's Graveyard, they can negate 1 attack, which in this case, Scissor Bear's attack, saving them from defeat.

"I knew as much Duelists at your caliber won't be taken down simply by that. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Barrett finished his Turn.

"My Turn! I Summon Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Shun Normal summoned Napalm Dragonius. "I activate Napalm Dragonius' Effect! I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent!"

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 1800 = 1200**

"I activate Magic Card: Raid Raptors – Call! I can Special Summon 1 Raid Raptors Monster with the same name as the one I have on my Field!" Shun Special summoned another copy of Napalm Dragonius from his Deck.

"I activate Napalm Dragonious' Effect! I inflict 600 damage!" Shun activated the Effect of the second copy of Napalm Dragonius and inflicted another 600 damage to Barrett and Kouji.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 1200 = 600**

"And then, I Overlay my two Napalm Dragoniuses! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Blade Burner Falcon (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Shun summoned a huge green-colored falcon-like Monster with silver colored wings to his Field in Attack Position.

" _If I attack Scab Scarknight with Blade Burner Falcon, even though it won't destroy it, they will still take damage and it will be the end for them. But that Satou guy still has Reverse Cards that maybe a Trap. I can't jeopardize our remaining LP…"_ Shun pondered while observing Kouji's Monsters and face-down card.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Shun concluded.

Sora raised his brow. "Wait, you're not attacking? We could've defeat them if you just use Blade Burner Falcon to attack Scab Scarknight." Sora questioned the Raid Raptors user.

"He still has 2 Reverse Cards. It can be Traps for all we know." Shun reminded, tilting his head to Kouji's face-down cards.

Kouji clapped his hands, applauding Shun's decision. "Correct. Bravo! A wise choice. Regardless of your choice, you'll still lose your Monster."

"What?" Shun said with confusion.

Kouji started his Turn, opening one of his Reverse Cards. "My Turn! I activate my Continuous Trap Card: Scab Generator! Once per Turn we recovered LP equal to the total ATK of Monsters with Scab Counter!"

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 600 = 2800**

Kouji next opened his second Reverse Card. "And then I activate my second Continuous Trap Card: Scab Magnet! When I control a Scab Scarknight Monster on my Field, your Monsters cannot attack other Monster other than Scab Scarknight and once per Turn I can make one of your Monster to attack Scab Scarknight!"

Blade Burner Falcon was forced to attack Scab Scarknight despite Shun's objection. Due to Scab Scarknight's Effect, it was not destroyed by Blade Burner Falcon's flame and the Academia Duelists still took damage, but a Scab Counter is then placed on Blade Burner Falcon, allowing Kouji to take control of the Raid Raptors Monster, moving it to his and Barrett's Field.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 2800 = 1800**

"Even Blade Burner Falcon is stolen!" Sora exclaimed while Shun clicked his tongue as he could only watch his Monster got stolen by enemies.

"Not only these two! I also activate Scab Soldier's Effect! Once during my Turn I can increase our LP by the total ATKs of Scab Monsters or Monsters with Scab Counter added to my Field!"

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 1800 = 5100**

Kouji let out a victorious laugh. "Every time you summon a Monster I shall take it to my command and increase more LP! There is no hope for both of you to win."

Sora smiled bitterly. "Always like to take control as usual aren't you, Kouji-sensei?" Sora gave a condescending look at his former teacher whom he has zero respect for.

"As one of the elite Academia Duelists, it is normal for the strongest to take control of those beneath. Being the strongest, I have every right to take control of everything!" Kouji raised his arms up to display his apparent superiority to his opponents in front of him.

Barrett, who has been listening to Kouji and stay quiet, twitched when the teacher started to get ahead of himself. "Watch your mouth, Satou. The one in charge is the Professor alone. Be careful with your words." Barrett reprimanded the teacher, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, yes. My apologies." Kouji said to his Tag partner before focused again to Sora and Shun. "Now then, your Field is empty. Time for Battle Phase! Taste defeat at the hands of your own Monster! Battle! I attack directly with Death-Toy Scissor Bear!"

Shun and Sora nodded at each other before jumping to the platforms and each picked an Action Card that they immediately activate.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" As Shun activated the Action Card, both him and Sora evaded Scissor Bear's hand.

"Action Magic: Energy Mate! I increase our LP by 500!" Sora activated his Action Card the moment he and Shun landed on the platforms, increasing their LP.

 **SHUN & SORA LP: 1600 = 2100**

"We still have more Monsters on our side! I attack again with Blade Burner Falcon!" Kouji used Shun's own Monster to attack for the second time.

Shun tried to jump for another Action Card, but Blade Burner Falcon's attack crashed the ceiling, causing sharp glasses and small debris to fall at him. Shun covered himself with his arms as the glasses and debris fall on him. Barrett and Kouji were protected by their Monsters while Sora covered himself under one of the platforms from the falling glass as he saw Shun fell to the floor, wounded due to the glass pieces.

 **SHUN & SORA LP: 2100 = 1100**

"Kurosaki!" Sora quickly rushed to the Raid Raptors user who was struggling to move. Several small glass pieces stuck on his skin, fortunately not deep and easily removable. His other wounds were like paper cuts, nothing so serious.

"Do not forget that this is a glass building. Glass has delicate texture, one shockwave was all it takes to make it crash. If we're not careful, the whole building may crash as well even without the bombs." Kouji warned the two, pointing at the crashed ceiling above Shun and Sora. "Why don't you just Surrender? Even if by a miracle you found Yuya Sakaki, he won't be the same person you know."

Sora and Shun stared at Kouji with confusion and curiosity, halting their movements.

"What do you mean…?" Sora asked.

Kouji grinned sinisterly as he spoke. "The Doctor, our Academia's greatest scientist has conducted some experiments on Yuya Sakaki due to his ability to change back the carded people and his immunity from being carded. Since it would be troublesome if he return to you all… The Doctor thought why not make him into Academia's puppet?"

Barrett shuddered at the mention of experiment. He had heard of the Doctor before along with the rumor that he has the ability to manipulate people's heart. But an experiment on human? That ability was obtained through an experiment on a human being? That doesn't sound good in any way. Enemy or not, experiment on human being is just inhumane. Barrett quickly pushed away these thoughts he was having that will make him doubting the Professor.

" _No. Whatever it is, I will continue to follow the Professor! I feel sorry for Yuya Sakaki, but my loyalty for the Professor shall never change!"_ Barrett reaffirmed his loyalty for his master.

"Make him into Academia's puppet?" Shun repeated in confusion.

Kouji pointed at the right side of his head while grinning wickedly. "Yes! The Doctor created an implant so that he can control Yuya Sakaki's mind! Even if you come to his rescue, as long as he is in Doctor's control, Yuya Sakaki won't return to you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone. His hands were trembling before he clenched it tight. The atmosphere around Sora changed.

Sora glared daggers at Barrett and Kouji, clearly unleashing murderous intent at the two adults who flinched for a second by his sudden intent. Sora himself never tought he would do this again. He never thought he would feel this way again. The last time he did was when he had a rematch against Shun in the Battle Royale. It has been a while since he was this angry. But could anyone blame him? Hearing his very first close friend that he valued with all of his life was being brainwashed…who wouldn't be angry at that?

"Kurosaki… Once we won this Duel, make sure to beat me up." Sora requested to his Tag partner whom he used to hate.

"You're sure?" Shun asked without looking at the Fusion user, though he already knew his answer.

"…Fitting punishment for me being an idiot to ever believed and followed Academia…!" Sora said angrily, both at Academia and himself.

"Only after we defeated these two." Shun replied to the Fusion user.

While not on the same level of Sora's anger, Shun was also furious upon hearing what Academia has done to one of his new allies. He had lost and failed to save many comrades, he won't let the Academia to take any of them again, especially the one who has freed his hometown from Academia's control and saved its citizens, bringing hope to all of them, including himself. He owed Yuya many things from that. There's no way he will let Yuya to be used by Academia.

"Talk big while you can because this will be the last attack! Go! I attack with Panther Predator!" Kouji attacked for the third time with Barrett's Monster.

Shun and Sora once again jumped to the platforms together to take Action Cards. Kouji quickly ordered for Scab Scarknight, Blade Burner Falcon, and Scissor Bear to stop them from getting any by blocking their path. However, Shun and Sora has anticipated this. Shun grasped Sora's hand and with all of his strength, he threw him up higher, allowing Sora to reach a platform where there the Action Card was at.

"Action Magic: Single Destruction! I can destroy 1 Monster on my opponent's Field! I choose my Scissor Bear!" Sora destroyed his own Monster.

"Fool! You should have used it to destroy the attacking Panther Predator!" Kouji commented as Scissor Bear disappeared from his Field. Too focused on Sora, Kouji and Barrett didn't realize that Shun picked an Action Card himself below.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Shun activated his Action Card, forcefully ending Kouji's attack. "There's nothing you can do now! End your Turn!"

"Tsk. I end my Turn." Kouji concluded his Turn as Shun said. "But don't forget that as long as we have my Continuous Trap Cards and Scab Scarknight, all strongest Monsters you summoned will be under our control!"

"My Turn!" Sora looked at the card he drew and let out a smug smile at his former teacher. "Kouji-sensei, sorry to say but this will be the end for you."

Kouji snorted at Sora's declaration. "Surely you're merely bluffing. As I said, every time you summon your Monster, I will take control of it. Just how many times do I have to tell you how pointless your struggles are?"

Both Sora and Shun ignored any words that came from Kouji. They didn't care and learned to just stop listening whatever they heard from the teacher's mouth. There was only one goal in their mind. Even without voicing it to one another, Sora and Shun knew they were thinking and feeling the same thing, they were fighting for the same thing at this very moment. Their past, differences, hatred, everything that hindered them from facing eye-to-eye were all thrown away. That didn't matter anymore. Only by working together they can achieve this goal.

"No matter what the situation is, we won't give up! We will take back our comrades!" Shun said determinedly.

"We will save Yuya!" Sora vowed as he activated his Trap Card' effect. "I activate Album of Memories' Effect! By banishing a card from my Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!"

After banishing Edge Imp Scissor, Sora drew 2 cards and then revealed it from his hand. "With Scale 1 Furnimal Fusionist and Scale 8 Furnimal Angel, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Sora summoned Edge Imp Cotton Eater (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 7), a Monster shaped like a white-colored cotton candy split into two but with blades between the head and body like all Edge Imp Monsters, and it has blade-like wings. Sora inwardly thanked Reiji for giving him the Pendulum Cards back at the ship. The leader of Lancers has created Pendulum Cards for him to use since he has officially joined the Lancers.

"I activate Cotton Eater's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can inflict 100 damage for each Death-Toy Monster I have on my Graveyard!" Sora inflicted 100 damage to Barrett and Kouji since he has 1 Death-Toy Monster, Scissor Bear, in his Graveyard.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 5100 = 5000**

"You destroyed Scissor Bear to activate Cotton Eater's Effect? But 100 damage is meaningless!" Kouji told his former student.

"Also, by activating Scab Generator, once per Turn we recovered our LP by the total ATKs of Monsters with Scab Counter!" Since Kouji still has Blade Burner Falcon with Scab Counter on his side, he and Barrett regained 1000 LP.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 5000 = 6000**

"I'm not done yet! I activate Angel's Pendulum Effect! I can Special Summon 1 Furnimal Monster from my Graveyard!" Sora revived Patchwork Furnimal to his Field.

"And then I activate Fusionist's Pendulum Effect! I can Fusion Summon and Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters on my Field as Materials! Fusion Summon! Appear! Death-Toy Daredevil (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!" Sora Fusion summoned a Death-Toy Monster resembling a red skinned devil with black wings, black legs, black gloves, and black head while carrying a trident.

"I'll take that Monster too!" Kouji activated Scab Magnet's Effect to forcefully made Daredevil to attack Scab Scarknight.

"That's not going to happen!" Sora said as he picked an Action Card on the platform. "Action Magic: Candy Coat! In this Turn my face-up Monster cannot be affected by Magic or Trap Cards and it cannot be destroyed by Battle!"

Daredevil stopped its advance towards Scab Scarknight, flying back to Sora's side.

"Battle! I attack Panther Predator with Daredevil!" With Daredevil immune to Kouji's Trap Card's Effect, Sora was free to attack other Monster other than Scab Scarknight.

Daredevil opened its mouth, unleashing powerful scream that destroyed the Beastborg Monster. The scream caused the building to shake, resulting the glasses to crash and fell at them. They quickly took cover from the impact as Panther Predator disappeared from the Field.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 6000 = 4600**

"When Daredevil destroyed a Monster, it can inflict 1000 damage to the opposing player!" Sora inflicted another damage to Barrett and Kouji.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 4600 = 3600**

"I end my Turn." Sora concluded. Despite having the advantage, Sora didn't show his usual cocky and mocking attitude. He kept his face serious all the time, eyes solely on his two opponents.

"Barrett, you better finish this in your Turn!" Kouji said with annoyed tone to his Tag partner, it was clear that he was starting to panic.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Beastborg Chaos Fusion! When my LP is below 2000, I can Release all of Beastborg Monsters on my Field or banish a Beastborg Fusion Monster in my Graveyard to Special Summon a Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Come forth! Level 8! Beastborg Jaguar King (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!" Barrett banished Panther Predator and summoned his strongest Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Beastborg Medal of Power! When I control a Fusion Beastborg Monster, I can halve the ATK of one Monster that my opponent controls and add that ATK to my Beastborg Monster for 2 Turns!" Barrett halved Daredevil's ATK to 1500 while increasing Jaguar King's ATK to 4300.

"Great! With this we cand estroy Daredevil and win this Duel!" Kouji rejoiced as Jaguar King's ATK increased. "Prepare your prayers, brats! This will truly be the end!"

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Daredevil with Jaguar King!" Barrett ordered is Monster to attack.

Jaguar King slashed its sword at the weakened Death-Toy Monster, easily destroying it. Sora and Shun were covered in smoke as Daredevil exploded, and Kouji and Barrett have believed both Lancers have fallen to their death. However, when the smoke disappeared, Sora and Shun were revealed to be unharmed, their LP still remains. The bomb's counter was also not showing any reaction like they believed it would be.

"I activate Trap Card: Death-Toy Net." Sora revealed his Trap Card, his last Reverse Card that he opened seconds before damage calculation. "When a Death-Toy Monster that I control is destroyed, I can reduced Battle Damage to 0 and destroy one Monster that my opponent controls! I choose Scab Scarknight!" Sora destroyed Scab Scarknight, which also destroyed Kouji's 2 Continuous Trap Cards, taking back Blade Burner Falcon from his control.

"I returned your Monster, so you better destroy these guys in the next Turn." Sora said as Blade Burner Falcon returned to Shun's side, smiling confidently at him. "If not, I'm gonna kill you, Xyz Loser."

Shun replied with his own confident smile as he told his Tag partner. "Try if you can, Fusion Scum. That will never happen." Shun began his Draw Phase.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Raid Raptors Reinforcement! I can Special Summon the Raid Raptors Monsters used as Materials for the Raid Raptors Monster that I control!" Shun Special Summoned his 2 Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius.

"When Napalm Dragonius is Special Summoned, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" Shun activated his two Napalm Dragonius' Effects to inflict 1200 damage to Barrett and Kouji.

"I activate Trap Card: Medal of Loyal Shield! When my opponent activate an Effect that inflict more than 1000 damage, I can negate that Effect!" Barret thwarted the damage that would have defeated them.

"From my hand, I Summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4), and then I Overlay my two Napalm Dragonius with it!" Shun Overlayed his two Napalm Dragonius and Vanishing Lanius, opening the Overlay Network.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 3)!" Shun summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Rise Falcon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can increase Rise Falcon's ATK equal to the total ATK of my opponent's Special Summoned Monster!" Shun added Jaguar King and Scab Soldier's ATKs to Rise Falcon, making the falcon's ATK 4600.

"It's 200 ATK higher than my Jaguar King!" Barrett exclaimed.

"Battle! I attack Beastborg Jaguar King with Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon was covered in crimson fiery flames, flying straight at Jaguar King. The Beastborg Monster's armor was destroyed as its body slowly covered in flames, burning it.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 3600 = 3500**

"But we still have Scab Soldier! Since it's in Defense Position we won't receive any damage and we still have more LP!" Kouji

"I wonder about that." A smile formed on Shun's face as he said so, concerning the Academia Duelists.

"I activate Blade Burner Falcon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add the difference between mine and my opponent's LP into Blade Burner Falcon!" Shun increased Blade Burner Falcon's ATK to 4500.

"Battle! I attack Scab Soldier with Blade Burner Falcon!" Shun pointed at the only remaining Monster on Barrett and Kouji's Field. "When Blade Burner Falcon attacks a Defense Position Monster, it will inflict piercing damage! Go! Blade Burner Falcon! Blaze Shot!"

Blade Burner Falcon accumulated energies into its beak while flying as low as possible under Shun's instruction as to not to make another crash on the ceiling above. Blade Burner Falcon's eyes glowed red as enough energies have been accumulated. Without further ado, the falcon made its shot, blasting a powerful hot burning flames at Scab Soldier who tried in vain protecting itself with its shield. Barrett and Kouji were engulfed in the flame and thrown back as the Scab Soldier was incarcerated into nothingness.

 **BARRETT & KOUJI LP: 3500 = 0**

With their LP reached 0, the bombs beneath Barrett and Kouji's Field started a few seconds countdown as shown from the watch Kouji was wearing. Seeing this, the Academia teacher hurriedly took out what it looked like a detonator from his pocket jacket. He snickered wickedly at Sora and Shun who were looking in alarm.

"As if I'm going to let it end like this! I'm taking both of you down with us!"

Kouji said as he pressed a button on the detonator, causing huge explosions in the entire corners of the building. The explosion caused the building to shake and began to collapse. Glass pieces and debris fell on them as Shun and Sora tried to escape, jumping to the safe side right before the bombs beneath their Field exploded, and made huge hole that would've plunge them to their death.

"Let's summon our Monsters!" Sora said, to which Shun more than agreed. Unfortunately, all the shaking and the falling pieces didn't give them the chance to do so and the exit was blocked.

A huge debris fell atop of them. Shun and Sora placed their arms above them while closing their eyes, ready for to be crushed flat by the debris. However, the pain never came, and then they realized something was covering them. They opened their eyes and were shocked to see Barrett's Jet-Black Panther shielding them from the debris.

"Barrett!" Shun exclaimed as he and Sora saw Barrett who was holding onto the edge of the hole where his and Kouji's Field used to be was, his Duel Disk active.

"The rule…of this Duel is…the ones who lost dies, while…the winner lives on… I am simply honoring the rule, my words…!" Barrett said in weak tone. He coughed out blood, his body has reached its limit after that final attack and explosion.

"Hold on! We're getting you out of here too!" Sora was ready to summon his own Monster while Jet-Black Panther was shielding them.

"Stop!" Barrett shouted with his all to stop Sora before he took action. "I already told you that I can't bring myself to face the Professor or my fallen comrades now that I have failed them thrice! This is something that I have decided ever since I failed my mission in Synchro Dimension!"

The ground Barrett was holding started to crack. "Any cry or sympathy from my enemies only serves as an insult to my pride as a Duelist! If you have even just a little bit respect for me as fellow Duelists, then allow me to finish my own path!"

The two youths couldn't argue with Barrett. Neither Sora nor Shun. The Academia Duelist has made a decision that they could never change in this situation. Looking into Barrett's eyes, they felt it. Everything was said through that unwavering gaze. Regardless of the result, Barrett was satisfied. He lived up to his creed to the very end. To him, everything that happened that lived up to this, was a life worth living.

As Jet-Black Panther started to weaken and the ground beneath them started cracking, Shun quickly summoned Rise Falcon, riding onto it with Sora. While holding tightly onto the falcon as it was flying up, Sora and Shun watched Barrett who was still clinging to the edge of the hole until he willingly let it go. The two Lancers continued to watch grimly as Barrett fell into the darkness with a content expression on his face.

Barrett closed his eye as he was falling. Aside from unable to carry out his given order and fulfil his promise with his fallen comrades, he has no regret. He now could only wish for the best for the ones he were fighting for.

" _Glory on the Academia…"_

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

When Yuto and Kaito came to, they found themselves outside the building. They looked around for any sign of their comrades, but instead realized once they scanned their surroundings that the structure of Academia has changed almost entirely. The parts of the building have been moved from one place to another. From Dennis, Sora, and Serena's reactions, neither of them knew of this. To think that they could change the structure of the academy itself…this was completely beyond their speculation when they arranged the plan to infiltrate this place.

" _Ruri… Shun… everyone… I hope all of you stay safe…"_ Yuto thought of his closest friends and comrades. The Academia must've changed the structure to deliberately separate them like this.

"Yuto, look over there!" Kaito pointed at a glass building below not too far from their location. They could see Shun's Raid Raptors came out flying from the building.

"It's Shun's Monster!" Yuto immediately recognized his best friend's Monster with the said person himself riding on the top of it together with Sora before they descended back to the ground.

"Let's go over there!" Yuto suggested, which Kaito agreed to. Their track stopped when they heard footsteps from behind them. They quickly got into their battle stance, Duel Disk ready to be activated at any time as they could the person's shadow getting closer.

"This is as far as you can go."

Yuto and Kaito stilled when they heard the all too familiar voice. Yuto, in particular, lowered his guard as the man, the owner of the voice revealed himself. The man showed no emotion, and yet Yuto and Kaito felt as if they were being stabbed continuously by his stare. Those blue eyes as frigid and as cold as ice, void of compassion that it once had.

"Chris…!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Traitorous Resistance –** Kaito and Yuto meet Chris who now goes by the code name: V, Yuto's childhood friend and a former member of Resistance who had been swayed to join Academia. Kaito challenge his former senior to a Duel. As they are Dueling, Chris reveals his reason for betraying the Resistance.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SCAB GENERATOR:**_ Once per Turn you recover LP equal to the total ATK of Monsters with Scab Counter. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **SCAB MAGNET:**_ When you control a Scab Scarknight Monster on your Field, opponent's Monsters cannot attack other Monster other than this card and once per Turn you can make one of the opponent's Monster to attack Scab Scarknight. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **DEATH-TOY NET:**_ When a Death-Toy Monster that you control is destroyed, you can reduced Battle Damage to 0 and destroy one Monster that your opponent controls. (Trap Card)

 _ **RAID RAPTORS REINFORCEMENT:**_ You can Special Summon the Raid Raptors Monsters used as Materials for the Raid Raptors Monster that you control. (Magic Card)

 **Some OCG/TCG/Manga Effects are changed for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

 **The next 2 chapters: The fated Duel between the Resistance and former Resistance! We'll try our best to make it great Duels! As for V's Deck, we have decided to stick with his original Deck but add some other cards into the mix and new Extra Deck Monsters. You'll see!**

 **We believed we alrady told all of you in Chapter 25, but we will say this again: We did say that we'll add GX characters but each will only appear in ONE CHAPTER ONLY as ONE TIME character and the character who will be appearing WON'T BE main characters. Samejima is an exception, since he only served as non-Dueling supporting character, he's fine. We already have so many characters to handle, adding more would make this story longer than we already planned. So we are sorry to disappoint those who expect characters like Judai, Ryo, Johan, and such to appear, but they WON'T APPEAR.**

 **To the last** _ **Gues**_ **reviewer: We can't tell you which one, but one of your ideas actually is the same as ours.**

 **Speaking about Guest reviewers, please write a name instead of simply leaving review as** _ **Guest.**_ **There are some who reviewed using simply as** _ **Guest**_ **and it sometimes make us confused whether the reviewer is the same or not. So next time please use a name to leave a review instead of using just** _ **Guest.**_

 **Lastly, we would like to know, so far which one is your favorite chapter? And please tell the reason why.**

 **Please review this chapter :)**


	32. The Traitorous Resistance

**Big thank you to dvdryms,** _ **Ryujomaru15, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Vibora1996, ThePsychopath96, Playerhood 18, ScalchopWarrior, StrikeDragoon, Phantom, Leafeon12, Big duels, zeroxros7, aqua9597, Guest, VioletStarVN, Shadow, infinite neos, Unknowedz, Zarafarc**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Here, Yuya." Yuzu offered a card to her tomato haired friend.

"This card is?" Yuya looked questioningly at Yuzu.

"It's a card that Asuka-san told me to give to you because you're the only one who can use that card." Yuzu answered, telling him to read the card.

When reading the card, Yuya made an understanding sound. This card must be the card that Samejime once told him about. The card he made based on his research of Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"I'll have to thank Asuka when I meet her." Yuya stated.

"You better do!" Yuzu nodded at Yuya.

"Chris is the traitor?!" Yusho said out loud in disbelieve when Ruri explained what happened after he was gone based from what she heard from Yuto and the others. This gained attention from Yuya and Yuzu before they were about to discuss about the card Yuzu just gave to Yuya.

Yusho didn't want to believe what he just heard. The Chris that Yusho knew was a good man, a good assistant who helped him a lot during his days teaching at Heartland Duel School before the former's retirement. He was always so happy teaching the other students, especially Kaito whom he had high expectation for than any other students. To think that same Chris betrayed them. What happened?

"Chris is also Yuto's childhood friend, right?" Yuya remembered what Yuto said about the traitor.

"Yes. Yuto often talked about him, and every time he did so he always had happy expressions on his face. He is really fond of Chris." Ruri explained with sad smile.

"It must be hard on Yuto…" Yuzu said, feeling sorry for the Phantom Knights user.

"Yuto's sadness amounts more than his anger of being betrayed. In fact the ones who are more angry are my brother and Kaito."

"They were also close to Chris?" Yuya asked.

"Chris had became some sort of personal mentor for Kaito. As for my brother, they were not as close as Yuto with Chris, but my brother respected him very much as fellow Duelist, and since he is also Yuto's childhood friend, Chris is one of people that my brother trusted the most when Academia invaded… Maybe that's why…" Yesterday while they were discussing, Ruri sensed almost overwhelming anger from her brother when Chris was mentioned.

The bloodlust was as much as strong like he usually does towards Leo Akaba.

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Chris…" Yuto stared hard at his childhood friend whom he finally met after long times.

"You have finally come here, Yuto, Kaito. I have been waiting for you." Chris said as he raised his lavender-colored Academia Duel Disk.

Yuto frowned at the sight of his old friend wearing the enemy's Duel Disk, which just proved that his old friend has indeed betrayed them. He had seen his betrayal with his own eyes, but even until now Yuto still wanted to believe there was still linger feeling for the Resistance within his old friend.

"Yuto, please stand back." Kaito told his rival and friend, standing in front of him.

"Kaito?" Yuto looked at Kaito with confusion.

"Sorry, but please let me Duel him alone." Kaito requested to Yuto. "I need to do this no matter what."

Kaito activated his Duel Disk as Chris did the same. Yuto opened his mouth to protest but Kaito's hand gesture silenced him. The Cipher user didn't even need to turn to Yuto to know what he was going to do. By his reaction when he saw Chris, Kaito knew that Yuto won't be able to fully concentrate should he Duel Chris now. Yuto thought he was ready to face Chris, but in reality he wasn't. That just showed how much Yuto still cares for Chris, more than anyone in the Resistance do.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Kaito added, which convinced Yuto to stand back.

"You haven't won against me even once. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" Chris reminded their old days in Clover Branch. He saw the potential within Kaito and trained him hard more than he did to the other juniors. He was very strict on him, in one instance Dueled for several days without rest, with Chris pushing Kaito almost to unhealthy limits. It was truly shame that things became like this between them, Chris truly thought so.

"I have changed. Don't treat me the same as back when I was still under your tutelage, Chris." Kaito replied coolly. Despite his cool and calm demeanour, Kaito was quite nervous on the inside. He knew how strong Chris is, being his mentor. Whenever they Dueled, his every attempt to take a step ahead of his mentor was thwarted because Chris always a step ahead of him. Even though he was called the ace of Clover Branch, it was only because Chris must left due to a circumstance. One of his main goals as Duelist is to defeat his mentor so he can become the true ace of Clover Branch and proudly take the title of Duel Champion.

" _This is the time to see if I have grown strong enough to defeat him!"_

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first." Chris took the first Turn. "I Summon Planet Pathfinder (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Chris Normal summoned a space vehicle-like Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I can Special Summon Solar Wind Jammer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 5) by halving its original ATK!" Chris Special summoned a spaceship-like Monster in Attack Position, but due to its own Effect, its ATK was halved to 400.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Tannhauser Gate! I can change the Level of 2 face-up Monsters on my Field equal to the sum of their combined Levels!" Chris changed Planet Pathfinder and Solar Wind Jammer's Levels into Level 9.

"Two Level 9 Monsters…" Yuto looked at Kaito with concern. "Be careful, Kaito!"

"Yeah. I know." Kaito replied without turning to Yuto, eyes never leaving Chris' two Monsters.

"I Overlay Planet Pathfinder and Solar Wind Jammer! Xyz Summon! Rank 9! Show yourself! Arcturus Sphere (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Chris summoned his ace Monster, a giant golden-colored space satellite-like Monster.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Chris finished his Turn. "Show me how much you have changed, Kaito."

"I will! Since my opponent control a Special Summoned Monster from Extra Deck and I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Kaito normal Summoned Twin Raptor from his hand in Attack Position.

"And then I Summon Cipher Wing (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) and activated its Effect. By Releasing Cipher Wing, I can doubled the Level of all Cipher Monster I control!" Kaito changed Twin Raptor's Level from 4 to 8.

"I Overlay Twin Raptor that can be treated as two Monsters! Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 2)!" Kaito Summoned his ace Monster as well.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can take control of my opponent's Monster until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Projection!" Kaito targeted Arcturus Sphere.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can negate an Effect affecting it until the end of this Turn!" Chris negated Galaxy-Eyes' Effect.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Cipher Signal! I can increase the ATK of a Cipher Monster that I control equal to the ATK of a Cipher Monster that I have in my Graveyard until the end of this Turn!" Kaito added Twin Raptor's ATK to Galaxy-Eyes' ATK, making the latter's ATK 4600.

"Battle! I attack Arcturus Sphere with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito declared Battle Phase. Galaxy-Eyes shot powerful blue blast at its opposing giant Xyz Monster.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's second Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to negate the attack!" Arcturus Sphere deflected the dragon's blast, negating the attack.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Kaito finished his Turn. Galaxy-Eyes' ATK returned to normal as Cipher Integration's Effect ended.

"My Turn! I activate Quck-Play Spell: Dark Big Bang! I can double the ATK of one Xyz Monster that I control until the end of this Turn!" Chris doubled Arcturus Sphere's ATK to 6000.

"Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Chris declared Battle Phase, prompting Arcturus Sphere to shoot yellow laser from its cannon at the Xyz dragon. Its solar arrays glowed red as yellow energies accumulated into the cannon, shooting the laser.

"When my Monster is about to be destroyed, I can Special Summon Cipher Drone (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3)!" Kaito summoned a drone-like Monster from his hand in Defense Position. "As long as Cipher Drone is on the Field, Cipher Monsters other than this card are not destroyed and any Battle Damage is halve!"

 **KAITO LP: 4000 = 2500**

"As a Duelist of Resistance that has been placed with a bounty, every data about your Deck is frequently updated into Academia. And as your former senior and teacher, I know your Deck very well, Kaito. Do you really think you can win against me?" Chris questioned his former underclassman.

"Hmph. Dueling that depends on data is boring. Don't tell me that you have forgotten Yusho-sensei's teaching." Kaito questioned.

Chris shook his head, indicating that he stil remembered. "Of course I haven't. Even until now I never stop respecting Yusho-sensei."

"But yet now you're holding Yusho-sensei's son, Yuya, captive. No, you betrayed all of us…" Kaito started to raise his voice as he spoke. "Why? You truly believe that Academia will create a utopia by sacrificing the lives of our people?! The life of my family?!"

Chris lowered his head, closing his eyes. "No…this is never about creating a utopia to me." He murmured loud enough for Kaito and Yuto to listen.

"Then what is it?!" Kaito questioned again.

"Enough wasting times. Start your Turn." Chris quickly said to Kaito, refusing to talk any further.

Although annoyed, Kaito decided to continue with his Turn.

"My Turn!" Kaito looked at the card in his hand and immediately set it with other cards. "I Set 2 cards and end my Turn."

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Space Dark Hole! By banishing a Spell or Trap Card in my Graveyard, I can apply the card's Effect into this card!" Chris banished Dark Big Bang, applying its Effect into Space Dark Hole and thus, allowing Chris to double Arcturus' ATK again.

"Battle! Once more I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Arcturus Sphere!" Chris ordered his ace Monster to attack the dragon again, shooting a luminous laser towards the dragon.

"Trap Card: Photonize! I negate the attack and increase Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK by the attack of Arcturus Sphere until the End Phase of my Turn!" Kaito increased his dragon's ATK to 9000.

"It's far higher than Arcturus Sphere! With this Chris will receive 3000 damage!" Yuto exclaimed as Kaito prepared to declare Battle Phase.

"I activate Trap Card: Space Pathway! When I control an Xyz Monster I can negate the activation of my opponent's Trap Card and destroy it!" Chris destroyed Photonize, reverting Galaxy-Eyes' ATK to normal.

The laser hit the dragon but it didn't destroy it due to Cipher Drone's Effect, but Kaito still took half of the original damage. Kaito was thrown onto his back by the shockwave. Yuto attempted to help him, but Kaito gestured him to stay back as he stood up on his own.

 **KAITO LP: 1500 = 1000**

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Cipher Ascension! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck using a Cipher Monster that I control that is one Rank higher!" Kaito Overlay his ace Monster to open an Overlay Network as he began his Summoning chant.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Raise your blade and become the beacon that illuminates the battlefield! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2800 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Kaito summoned a new stronger version of Galaxy-Eyes. It bears resemblance with his ace Monster but it has energy blades on both its arms.

"That Monster is not in the data…" Chris commented while carefully eyeing the dragon.

"Battle! I attack Arcturus Sphere with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Slice!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon lunged at Arcturus Sphere, the blades on its arms emitted bright saber energies that ready to slice the satellite-like Monster.

"Arcturus Sphere doesn't have Overlay Units left. With this he can't the negate the attack!" Yuto has his hope high as Cipher Blade Dragon getting near to Arcturus.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's Effect! When it has no Overlay Unit I can attach 2 Monsters from my Graveyard to Arcturus Sphere!" Chris changed Planet Pathfinder and Solar Wind Jammer in his Graveyard into Overlay Units for his ace Monster.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's first Effect! I negate Cipher Blade Dragon's attack!" Chris detached one of two Overlay Units he just recovered to stop the dragon's attack. Cipher Blade Dragon was blown back by a sudden strong gust of wind that came from Arcturus, preventing the dragon from making its attack.

"Trap Card: Galaxy Reflection! When an attack of Xyz Monster that I control is negated, I can inflict the damage that my opponent would have received!"

Cipher Blade Dragon swung its blades, unleashing two shockwaves at Chris who evaded it with a high backward jump as he received damage.

 **CHRIS LP: 4000 = 3800**

"You finally manage to damage me. Well done." Chris gave a sincere praise to his former underclassman while wiping the dust on his clothes. "But I'm sure you know that won't be enough to defeat me."

At this moment, Yuto couldn't hold is curiosity anymore. Whatever the reason was, even if it won't change anything, he really want to know. He really need to know what was driving his childhood friend to betray them, to betray him. What is the reason for the kind Chris that he knew who wanted to make people happy to betray them like this, wiling to harm his own people.

"Chris, tell me everything now! Why you betray us?" Yuto stepped between Chris and Kaito, facing the former. "I'm not moving nor letting Kaito to end his Turn until you tell me everything!"

Chris looked straight into Yuto's eyes, seeing myriad emotions from it, mainly curiosity and wish to understand him. Chris shifted his eyes to Kaito who crossed his arms, refusing to end his Turn for the same reason as Yuto. Chris sighed, clearly having no choice if he want to continue and then end this Duel.

"My father…was from different dimension." Chris revealed, beginning his story.

"Your father? You mean Professor Arclight?" Yuto recalled his childhood friend's father. Byron Arclight, a well-known scientist researching Solid Vision technology in Heartland who helped the growth of Duel Monster. He passed away two years ago before the invasion due to cancer. In Yuto's memories that he remembered about him, the man was a gentle person who valued his family.

"Yes. He said 23 years ago before I was born, he somehow ended up in Xyz Dimension. When he first arrived in Heartland, he had no memories of himself. But as years passed he started to regain his memories, and eventually remembered the world he originally came from. He called that world the United World."

Chris recalled the times his father told him this story. When he was a child, he initially thought it was just some one of his father's made up stories to entertain him and his younger brothers, and even after he grew up he never tired listening to it since it was interesting, but after carefully reading and learning his father's research, he came to know it was a true story.

"United World?" Yuto repeated in question.

"He missed his homeworld and decided to look for a way to return to that world. He secretly began a research of dimension travel. At that time I didn't know exactly his research is, but I assisted him in any way I can… Unfortunately, as you know, he succumbed to his illness before he can fulfil his goal…"

One day, a few years ago, Chris noticed the change in his father's behavior. Late at night after everyone were asleep he would sneaked into his private lab and started researching something. When his father caught Chris tailing him, he allowed his son to assist in his research under condition that he must not reveal it to anyone even to his brothers and mother because he still wasn't sure himself. Chris continued to help his father without question…until his father suddenly collapsed. Even after learning of his illness he still won't stop and continued but never forget about his family.

"In his deatbed he finally revealed everything to me. After he passed away, I vowed to fulfil his last wish no matter what."

Chris could still remember clearly his last moments with his father. He still felt his father's trembling hand as it tried to reach him. He held that hand thightly that also held his hand back in return. He remembered his father's eyes that were filled with wish and hope despite knowing his end was near while telling his story. Chris listened to his every word, carved every single one of it in his heart without missing any until the warmth slowly disappeared, replaced by cold hand as the last lit of his life has been snuffed out. He then swore in front of his father's grave that he will complete the research in his place.

"But what does working with Academia has anything to do with fulfiling your father's wish? Did Leo Akaba offered to help you find this United World if you help him?!" Yuto asked again, not understanding the connection between the promised made between Chris and his father with his decision to betray his own friends.

"No. Shortly after he passed away I looked into his research lab and found his journal. It was written there that the United World is the Original Dimension before it became the way it is now." Chris said, taking out his father's journal that he has been carrying with him all the time.

"What do you mean?" Kaito questioned.

"The world originally is not split into four dimensions like in the present. In my father's journal it was written that the United World is the original dimension where all the Summoning Methods came from. However, due to certain incident, that world was nearly destroyed and got split into four dimensions the way it is now."

"What?!" Both Yuto and Kaito exclaimed together, unable to conceal their shock.

"Then you're saying that the four dimensions were originally one single dimension?!" Yuto asked in a few seconds of disbelieve .

"Correct. And I'm sure you understand what this mean…" Chris stayed silent, knowing that his former friends should already connected the dots this far.

Yuto reminisced the one time when he and Shun interrogated Academia Soldier who revealed the reason behind the invasion. "The Academia's goal is to unite the four dimensions to create a utopia… Don't tell me the utopia that they mentioned about is actually…"

"The United World. The world where my father is originally came from." Chris continued what Yuto was thinking.

"I don't know why or how the world got split into four dimensions because my father didn't fully regained his memories."

Chris strenghtened his fighting aura at Yuto and Kaito, making them shuddered and unwittingly sweating by the sudden aura.

"But my father had spent the rest of his life to find this United World. I made a vow that I will fulfil his last wish, and I will say true to that vow. Even if that means taking all of you down." Chris declared, gazing coldly at Yuto and Kaito.

"Isn't there another way to unite the four dimensions without sacrificing the lives of innocent people?!" Yuto asked again, wishing to find alternative way so there will be no more lives that were lost or ruined.

"Those may have turned into cards at the moment, but once the four dimensions become one they will be revived." Chris simply replied, expression remained neutral.

"That still won't heal the scars in their hearts that you have gave to them! You think just because they will be reborn in the end everything will be all right? It will be nothing ever happened? Don't give me that!" Kaito said in angry tone as he took a step closer.

"Regardless I will fulfil my promise to my father. Nothing can stop me! Now, end your Turn, Kaito!" Chris demanded, shutting the door to this conversation.

Kaito tapped Yuto's shoulder, wordlessly telling him to stay back and allow them to continue the Duel. Seeing Chris' unflinching form, Yuto knew there will be no room for him to convince his once childhood friend otherwise and reluctantly allowed the two to continue the Duel.

"I end my Turn." Kaito stated, allowing Chris to continue his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Equip-Spell: Meteor Blaster! I equip this card to Arcturus Sphere and it gain 400 ATK!" Chris increased Arcturus Sphere's ATK to 3400. "Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon with Arcturus Sphere!"

"Due to Cipher Drone's Effect, my dragon cannot be destroyed!" Kaito reminded.

"During Battle Phase the Monster equipped with Meteor Blaster can negate all Effects of my opponent's Monsters! That means your Cipher Drone's Effect is negated and your dragon will be destroyed!" Chris negated Cipher Drone's Effect, resulting with Arcturus' laser completely destroying Cipher Blade Dragon.

 **KAITO LP: 1000 = 800**

"When Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon is destroyed, I can Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in my Graveyard!" Kaito summoned back his ace Monster just as Cipher Blade Dragon was destroyed.

"I end my Turn. Is that all you got, Kaito?" Chris said to Kaito what it sounded like a disappointed tone.

"I'm just getting started! My Turn!" Kaito's eyes sharpened at Chris after he saw the card that he drew. "Chris, I'll show you how much I have grown and avenge my fallen comrades!" Kaito activated the card he just drew.

"Rank-Up Magic: Cipher Pursuit! When the difference between mine and my opponent's LP is at least 2000 or more, I can Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck using a Cipher Monster that I control as Material!" Kaito once again performed a Rank-Up Xyz summon, beginning his summoning chant.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 3 / ORU: 1)!" Kaito summoned his three-headed Galaxy-Eyes.

"I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Unit I can take control as many Monsters my opponent controls as possible and their names will become Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Super Cipher Projection!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes unleashed lights from its wings towards Arcturus Sphere.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's Effect! I negate Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Effect!" Chris detached its last Overlay Unit to negate Super Cipher Projection.

"I activate Cipher Drone's Effect! By Releasing this card, I can negate the activation of Xyz Monster's Effects until the End Phase!" Kaito sent Cipher Drone to Graveyard, negating the activation of Arcturus' Effect. Kaito gained control of Arcturus, changing it into Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"Chris. I can understand your dedication to your father. But the same also goes for me! You are partly responsible for my family being carded. You reveal the location where the hideout for the refugees where my family stayed was."

Kaito recalled the day when he witnessed his family got carded and Chris' back who simply left the scene and left the Academia soldiers to do their jobs. At that time he was furious and his heart crushed by the betrayal of the senior and the teacher he looked up to.

"I'm also doing this, coming this far for the sake of saving my family and my carded comrades! This attack holds my feeling and the feeling of our comrades and my family whom you have betrayed! Battle! I attack directly with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Horror!" Kaito declared Direct Attack without hesitation.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes shot its powerful blue blast towards the defenceless Chris who simply stood on his place while facing the incoming attack at him. When the attack seemingly hit and exploded, Kaito and Yuto expected to see Chris lying on the ground from the attack. However, instead, they saw Chris still standing the way he was and he still has LP.

 **CHRIS LP: 3800 = 500**

"I activate Space Dark Hole's Effect. By banishing it from my Graveyard, I decrease Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK by 400 for each card I have in my Graveyard." Chris revealed Space Dark Hole's final Effect that he activated seconds before the attack could hit him.

"I end my Turn." Kaito gritted his teeth at the close call. He almost got him.

"My Turn." Chris' eyes widened a bit when he saw the card he drew. He stared at the card for a moment before facing Kaito and Yuto. "Just like you, I have also changed, Kaito, Yuto."

"By sending a Machine-Type Monster from my hand to my Graveyard I can Special Summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX (ATK: 900 / DEF: 900 / LV: 9)!" Chris summoned a cruise-like Monster to his Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Super Fusion! I send 1 card to my Graveyard to perform Fusion Summon!" As Chris activated the card, their surrounding was filled with dark mist.

"Chris is performing Fusion Summon?!" Yuto exclaimed in disbelieve. Even though his childhood friend had joined Academia, Yuto still wanted to believe there was still the friend that he knew behind those indifferent eyes. But his last hope seemed to have been crushed the moment his childhood friend used Fusion card.

"This card allow me to use Monster on my opponent's Field as Fusion Material." Chris revealed the card's Effect.

"What?! My Field?!" Kaito automatically looked at the two Neo Galaxy-Eyes on his Field.

"I choose Arcturus Sphere that you have stolen from me and Deep-Space Cruiser IX to Fusion Summon!" Chris took back the Arcturus Sphere turned Neo Galaxy-Eyes on Kaito's Field, entering the Fusion Vortex with Deep-Space Cruiser IX as Chris clasped his hands together.

"Fusion Summon! Come to me! Level 9! Canopus Sphere (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 9)!" Chris summoned a Monster that resembled Arcturus Sphere but bigger and has black colored solar arrays and blue colored thermal blanket with planet-like symbol.

"Battle! I attack Neo-Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon with Canopus Sphere!" Chris motioned Canopus Sphere to attack, instructing it to start accumulating black energies to make a powerful laser.

"But both Monsters have same ATKs!" Yuto reminded.

"I activate Canopus Sphere's Effect! During Battle Phase my opponent's Monster's ATK becomes 0!" Chris reduced Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK to nothing.

"No way!" Kaito said in dismay as he watched his dragon weakened.

"This is the end for you, Kaito." Chris stated as Canopus Sphere shot its laser from above at Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

The impact of the laser caused the ground where the dragon was standing to crumble. It was so strong that Yuto got blown away several steps back. Kaito, who was right beside Neo Galaxy-Eyes couldn't escape the attack almost comparable to that of light velocity. Even though his dragon protected him using its own body, the impact was still hard for Kaito who collapsed from the attack together with his LP.

 **KAITO LP: 800 = 0**

Yuto slowly got back on his feet, shaking his dizzy head. When he realized it, Chris was standing over the collapsed Kaito, hovering over his unconscious form. Yuto widened his eyes in horror when Chris raised his Academia Duel Disk, pointing it at Kaito. That movement only meant one thing.

"No, stop it Chris…" Yuto pleaded, rushing to Kaito and Chris as the latter's finger was moving to the Duel Disk screen.

"Chris, stop it!" Yuto shouted loudly as he fastened his speed, hand trying to reach, to stop his childhood friend from doing something that he will regret later, to stop his childhood friend from triggering the darkness that he felt slowly closing in inside his heart. But his plea fell on deaf ears as Chris finger pressed the screen of his Duel Disk.

"STOP!"

Yuto was too late to stop his childhood friend as purple light covered Kaito's body, leaving only a card containing Kaito who was still unconscious. Yuto fell on his knees while staring at his carded rival and friend. He couldn't stop it again. Even though it happened right in front of him. He failed to save his friend again.

"This is not personal, Yuto…" Chris said as he picked Kaito's hard. "I'm fighting to fulfil my father's last wish."

Chris' words didn't reach Yuto at all. The Phantom Knights user couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. He continued to stare down at the ground. Memories of his carded comrades and the citizens came into him in a flash. Their cries, their terrified looks, everything just resurfaced at the same time. When Yuto opened his eyes, he was already floating in pitch black darkness.

"Next is you, Yuto. Now–"

Chris shuddered when a strong murderous intent suddenly came from Yuto. Yuto's body started to be covered by pitch dark aura seeping from his body, the air around him became freezing cold yet when Chris saw his glowing blue eyes there were burning flames of hatred and anger that he had never seen in his childhood friend before. As a matter of fact, Chris has hard time believing that the one who was standing in front of him was Yuto.

" _What is this?!"_ Chris wondered while unconsciously took a step back.

Yuto glared at Chris and activate his Duel Disk, eyes reflect nothing but desire for vengeance.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU, CHRIS!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Rising Rebellion – Dark Anthelion Dragon –** Enraged at seeing Kaito being carded, Yuto challenge Chris to a Duel, determine to get through his former comrade with his new dragon. As the Duel begins, Sanders changed the structure of Academia again, causing Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira to be separated from Yusho, Ruri, and Reiji.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ARCTURUS SPHERE:**_ By detaching an Overlay Unit you can activate one of these 2 Effects: **1.)** Negate an Effect affecting it until the end of Turn. **2.)** Negate a Monster's attack. When this card has no Overlay Unit you can attach two Monsters in your Graveyard to this card as Overlay Units. (XYZ / Machine / LIGHT / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 9 / 2 or more Level 9 Monsters)

 _ **CIPHER SIGNAL:**_ You can increase the ATK of a Cipher Monster that you control equal to the ATK of a Cipher Monster that you have in your Graveyard until the end of Turn. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **CIPHER DRONE:**_ When your Monster is about to be destroyed, you can Special Summon this card. When this card is on the Field, you can negate destruction of other Cipher Monsters other than this card and all Battle Damage will be halved. (MACHINE / EFFECT / LIGHT / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3)

 _ **DARK BIG BANG:**_ You can double the ATK of one Xyz Monster that you control until the end of this Turn. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SPACE DARK HOLE:**_ You can banish a Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard; this card's Effect will become the same as the banished card. When you are targeted for direct attack, you can banish this card to decrease the Monster's ATK by 400 for each card you have in your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 _ **METEOR BLASTER:**_ Once per Turn, during Battle Phase you can have the equipped Monster gains 400 ATK. During Battle Phase all Effects of the Monsters your opponent controls are negated. (Equip Spell)

 _ **CANOPUS SPHERE:**_ During Battle Phase you can make all your opponent's Monster's ATK to 0. (FUSION / Machine / DARK / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10 / Arcturus Sphere + 2 Machine-Type Monsters)

* * *

 **DONE! It's quite hard writing this chapter. For Kaito fans we are very sorry that must end up this way. But we think he already had enough appearances. And this would help for Yuto's character. We had already decided to make Chris' background this way to leave some clues instead of having Leo reveal everything all at once to Yusho and co like in the anime.**

 **For those who are wondering, NO, V's brothers, Three and Four won't appear. They're just mentioned and that's it. We have no intention to add more characters into the story.**

 **The next chapter: The debut of Dark Anthelion Dragon! Looking forward for its appearance! Also Dark Yuya will appear again in the next chapter, borrowing Yuya's body again!**

 **Please review this chapter~ :D**


	33. Rising Rebellion - Dark Anthelion Dragon

**Big thank you to** _ **ScalchopWarrior, Big duels, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, dvdryms, aqua9597, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, AlissonJohns, infinite neos, Playerhood18, Leafeon12, Dknight27, Unknowedz, Hakuryukou79, ThePsychoPath96**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :)**

* * *

 **TWO YEARS AGO – HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Shun was never really a socialize person. He was not particularly loved or hated by those around him since he went through his life in a withdrawn state, neither too close nor too far from the others. The only one he truly close with was his only sister, Ruri. This, however, changed when he decided to attend the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel Schoold. During the entrance exams, he met a senior who became the guide for the student candidates, Chris Arclight. Chris' display of his Dueling earned quick respect from Shun, and Chris also noticed Shun's talent in Dueling. The two were quickly got closely acquanted with each other.

Shun felt it was too bad when he found out that he will be on the opposing branch from Chris. During his first few days as a student, he thought he would return to his usual life until the school held a match between the Spade Branch and Clover Branch where he once again met Chris, who was appointed to become a mentor for the students due to lack of instructors at the moment.

" _Chris!"_ Shun approached Chris among the crowds after the end of his Duel. He spotted him talking to someone who seemed to be one of new students like himself. He thought of waiting until the finished talking, but Chris noticed and waved his hand at him to come to them.

"It's been a while Shun. You did well earlier." Chris praised the Raid Raptors user.

"Still nothing compared to you though." Shun replied.

"No need to be so modest." Chris smiled softly. Noticing Shun and Yuto were looking at each other, Chris gently pushed Yuto to face Shun. "By the way, this is my childhood friend, Yuto. Like you, he is also attending the Spade Branch."

" _I'm Yuto. Nice to meet you."_ Yuto introduced himself.

" _I'm Shun Kurosaki. Nice to meet you too."_ Shun greeted back. When he first saw Yuto he felt familiar. No wonder he was because they were in the same branch, though they were in different class. Shun must've seen him a couple of times around the school.

" _I watched your Duel. You're amazing, Kurosaki."_ Yuto said sincerely, recalling Shun's Duel with quite a spark in his eyes. Out of the Duels he has watched so far, Shun's Duel left the biggest impression.

" _Thanks. I haven't seen you dueled, your turn hasn't come yet?"_ Shun asked.

" _Two Duels left and it will be my turn."_ Yuto pointed at the board where the tournament bout was announced.

" _Sorry, I have to go now. Let's meet again later. Good luck for both of you."_ Chris excused himself when he was being called by one of the other instructors for the next Duel, leaving the two alone.

" _I heard about you quite a lot from Chris. You are as strong as he told me."_ Yuto told the Raid Raptors user. When he met Chris again after years apart, Chris mentioned about a promising Duelist that he got acquainted with during the second wave entrance exams and thought he can get along with the Duelist. Who thought that the Duelist he mentioned was the Duelist whose match he just watched.

" _I haven't heard about you, so I'm looking forward to see your Dueling. Maybe afterwards we can have a match if you want."_ Shun offered to Yuto, getting curious of the boy.

" _Sounds good to me."_ Yuto was more than happy to agree. He offered his hand to Shun. _"Since we are in the same branch, let's get along, Kurosaki."_

" _Just call me Shun, Yuto."_ Shun said as he accepted the handshake.

That was the start of their inseparable friendship.

 **PRESENT TIME – MOAT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Kurosaki!"

Shun gasped when he heard Sora calling his name. He got lost in thought after safely escaping from the collapsed glass building. Shun sighed in exasperation, wondering why did he remember his first meeting with Yuto now of all times. His first meeting with his best friend was not an unpleasant memory, it was just he didn't want to think of…Chris, the bastard who played with their trust and betrayed him and his comrades.

"Pull yourself together, Xyz Loser. We must continue to find Yuya and the others." Sora said as he pulled Shun to stand up.

"Shut up. I know already, Fusion Scum." Shun scoffed, still quite irritated with what he just remembered.

Shun respected Chris as his friend, mentor, and fellow Duelist. He thought he can always depend on him when needed, and everyone also thought the same thing, especially Yuto who had known him since childhood. That's why he can't forgive Chris for betraying all of them who had placed their utmost trust. But what he really can't forgive the most is that…

" _Chris, on that day before you reveal your betrayal, you talked with Yuto about both your childhood times."_

Shun reminisced that day, in the morning, he happened to pass by and saw Yuto talking so cheerfully with Chris about their old times. After Ruri got kidnapped and everything that happened, it had been a while since the last time he had seen Yuto made a happy face. Since they were talking about their childhood times, Shun decided not to join the conversation and just stayed silent. Even if it was just for a moment, it would be okay to let his close friends have a peace of mind. But this peace didn't even last a day as Chris betrayed them on the very same day.

" _Why right after so cheerfully talking the times you have spent together as friends with Yuto, were you able to betray us? If the whole time you were plotting to betray us, how could you talk with Yuto with a smile on your face?"_

Shun felt that Chris was a person with such a broad outlook. Differences doesn't matter, Chris were able to see everyone with fair, impartial eyes. Shun admired that side of him, wishing he could do the same in the future that he believed necessary for his growth both as Duelist and as a human being.

" _That day when you saw Yuto's face, with such a happy expression while you were talking, did you not feel anything?"_

Out everyone, Shun knew that the one who was hurt the most by Chris' betrayal was his best friend, Yuto. When he saw the despair in Yuto's face when Chris betrayed them, Shun was struck with so much grief that he felt his heart shatter to pieces. He had lost his sister, and now one of his close friends betrayed him. Following this betrayal, his best friend had created a rift between himself and others. He can't forgive Chris for trampling Yuto's feeling so easily.

" _Yuto…what are you going to do if you meet Chris?"_ Shun wondered, worrying for his best friend.

His question was immediately answered when he and Sora heard a loud explosion above at the battlement along with a thick smoke. Yuto emerged from the smoke while facing someone…

"Chris…!" Shun hissed the name with venom the moment he saw his former friend.

"Chris? You mean the guy who betrayed the Resistance?" Sora asked, having heard Chris' name in a meeting when he was still with Academia.

Seeing Yuto and Chris were dueling, Shun didn't waste any more thoughts to summon one of his Raid Raptors Monster to fly towards his best friend who was dueling their former friend.

"Wait! Don't leave me over here, Kurosaki!" Sora said as he jumped and barely caught Shun's Raid Raptors Monster's leg to hang on as it flew.

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Chris first met Yuto when he was 13 years old while Yuto was 7 years old. They got along well despite their six years difference. Since they were neighbors, either Yuto or Chris and his brothers would often came to play together. To Chris, Yuto was like another little brother to him. Yuto has always been a softhearted person ever since he was a child, which was why he was bullied all the time. Even after they were reunited years later, Yuto still retained his softhearted nature though at least he had grown a backbone, which brought relief to Chris as Yuto was not bullied again like he was when they were children.

It was very rare for Yuto to get angry. Usually he was the one who pacify others not to make a fuss. In instances when he got truly angry, Yuto still has some restraint. Yuto was a kind boy who would always put others before himself, and Chris was proud to be his friend. That's why he truly regretted it when he must betray him for his father's sake. No matter how many times he tried, he could never forget the devastated look on Yuto's face that day when he betrayed him. It truly broke his heart seeing his face like that.

When he saw Yuto a while ago, he could see wish and hope in Yuto's eyes. Wish and hope they can return becoming friends again. But he had decided to fulfil his father's last wish, and thus he must throw away any lingering feeling he has for the Resistance, for Yuto. This was the only way for him to grant his father's dying wish. That has been his life goal. If he can't do this, he can never face his father. That's why he carded Kaito, and now he was ready to card his former childhood friend…

"Yu…to?" Chris uttered as his body was trembling by a sheer force coming from Yuto. He never saw Yuto like this before. This never happened. He would have remembered if it had. No matter how many times Yuto snapped Chris could still sense some self-restraint from the boy. But this time was different. Chris felt nothing but wrath from Yuto. A strong, unimaginable rage that cannot be measured. For a moment he thought he saw a demon coming out from him.

"How could you…" Yuto said bitterly at Chris who was still quite shocked by the sudden change in Yuto's behaviour. "Don't you dare talk about there is no other way…when you don't even try to find it!"

Yuto unleashed a powerful dark aura that managed to push back Chris, shocking the man even more. Behaviour aside, the power he just unleashed just now was abnormal.

"Now, Duel me!" Yuto challenged his former friend as he activated his Duel Disk and the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Yuto finished his Turn.

" _His behavior has changed, and this power felt overwhelming, but the strategy he is using is still the same… I know and understand his Deck. I will win this Duel…"_ Chris thought while eyeing Yuto and then started his Turn.

"My Turn. I Special Summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX from my hand!" Chris discarded a Machine-Type Monster from his hand to Special summon the Level 9 Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I send another card to Special Summon another copies of Deep-Space Cruiser IX!" Chris Special summoned a second copy of the Space Monster in Attack Position.

"I Overlay my two Deep-Space Cruiser IXs! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 9! Arcturus Sphere (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Chris summoned his ace Monster. "Battle! I attack directly with Arcturus Sphere!"

Yuto quickly opened his two Reverse Cards. "I activate Double Traps: Phantom Knights Lost Vambrance (ATK: 600 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2)! My opponent will lose 600 ATK for each card and I can Special Summon this card as Monsters! When these Monsters are on the Field, Phantom Knights Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by Battle!"

Arcturus' ATK was decreased by 1200, making its ATK 1800. The Space Monster's laser was then blocked by two Lost Vambrances that appeared on the Field protecting Yuto, though the Phantom Knights user still took damage.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 2800**

"Since I took Battle Damage, I activate Trap Card: Phantom Knights Double Badge! I can target 2 Phantom Knights Monsters I control to perform Xyz Monster! I Overlay my two Lost Vambrances!" Yuto opened the Overlay Network with his two Lost Vambrances as he began his summoning chant.

"Carry on the ten thousand warriors! Cursed spear buried in the darkness! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 2 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto Xyz summoned a black skeleton-like Monster in purple clothing with armor and red scarf. It was carrying a spear with three skulls attached to its hilt and a skull-faced shield.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dark Comet! I target one Monster that I control to grant it a second attack! I attack Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin with Arcturus Sphere!" Chris targeted the newly summoned Cursed Javelin. However, before Arcturus could accumulate its laser to attack, Yuto interrupted him.

"I activate Cursed Javelin's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can negate the Effect of Monster that my opponent controls and reducing its ATK to 0!" As Yuto declared, Cursed Javelin shot a purple lightning at Arcturus.

"I activate Arcturus Sphere's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can negate an Effect that affecting it!" Chris detached an Overlay Unit, allowing Arcturus to block the purple lightning with its own laser.

"I detach Cursed Javelin's other Overlay Unit to negate Arcturus Sphere's Effect and reducing its ATK to 0!" Yuto used the remaining Overlay Unit to activate Cursed Javelin's Effect again, intensifying Cursed Javelin's purple lightning as it tried to pierce through Arcturus' laser.

"Then I negate that Effect again with my remaining Overlay Unit!" In retaliation, Chris used up the other Overlay Unit to negate Cursed Javelin's Effect again. Arcturus's laser intensified due to this, overpowering Cursed Javelin's lightning, nearly blowing it away together with Yuto who managed to stay on his ground.

"Cursed Javelin cannot be destroyed the Turn it was summoned." Yuto revealed Cursed Javelin's other Effect, allowing it to survive on this Turn, but Yuto still took damage again.

 **YUTO LP: 2800 = 2600**

"You did better than I thought. But you do know that I am fully aware of your Deck and strategy. On the other hand I have evolved a lot since I joined Academia. You can't win against me." Chris stated before setting a card and then ended his Turn.

To Chris' surprise, Yuto responded to his statement with uncharacteristic sneer. "You think that kind of thing will be enough to stop me? Don't make me laugh. I have also evolved."

"My Turn! I Set 2 cards and activate it!" Yuto immediately activated the two cards he just set.

"These cards can be activated the moment it was Set when I have no Trap Card in my Graveyard. I can Special Summon these cards as Monsters in Defense Position! Come, Phantom Knights Shade Brigandines (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Yuto Special summoned two Monsters that resembled spirits possessing hollow black armors in Defense Position.

"I Overlay my Shade Brigadines! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

Yuto then picked an Action Card on his left side and activated it. "Action Magic: Attach Level! I give your Arcturus Sphere Level 9 until the End Phase!" Yuto gave a Level to Arcturus Sphere.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and add that ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto significantly decreased Arcturus' ATK to 750 while Dark Rebellion's ATK was increased to 4750.

"Battle! I attack Arcturus Sphere with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto gestured his dragon to attack. Dark Rebellion's fangs glowed as it lunged up at Arcturus Sphere.

"I activate Trap Card: Space Eclipse! During Battle Phase I can decrease the ATK of my opponent's Monster by the total ATK of my Machine-Type Monsters in my Graveyard and the damage is halved! Also, I can add a Machine-Type Monster from my Deck into my hand!" Chris opened his Reverse Card, enabling Arcturus to endure Dark Rebellion's fangs. Its body cracked from the attack, but Arcturus was not destroyed. Following this, Chris added a card from his Deck to his hand.

 **CHRIS LP: 4000 = 1050**

"I end my Turn." Yuto smirked in smug way, which was very unlike him. "Now, show me what you will do in this situation, traitor."

A drop of cold sweat fell from Chris' face. The shockwave from the last attack dealt quite damage to him as well. If it wasn't for his Trap Card, maybe he will be in much worse condition. This also confirmed that something was not right with Yuto. No matter how angry he was at him for carding Kaito, Yuto won't go this far. He definitely won't put up a face that seem to enjoy harming him.

"My Turn. I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Solar Wind Jammer in my hand with Arcturus Sphere on my Field. Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Canopus Sphere (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Chris summoned his Fusion Monster, enraging his former friend more.

"Fusion…!" Yuto growled at the sight of the Fusion Monster responsible for defeating Kaito.

"Battle! I attack Cursed Javelin with Canopus Sphere! During Battle Phase, my opponent's Monster's ATK becomes 0!"

Canopus blasts its giant laser at the skeleton-like Xyz Monster who intuitively covered its body with its shield. As the laser was closing in, Yuto hurriedly jumped to the platforms and picked an Action Card, activating it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction and halve the damage!"

A transparent barrier was formed surrounding Cursed Javelin's body, protecting it from Canopus' laser. However, Yuto's leg was partially hit by the laser. Yuto yelled in pain from the attack and failed to land safely. His injured leg caused him to slip from the battlement; his body began to fall down. Fortunately, his ace Monster was there to catch him and landed him back to his Field.

 **YUTO LP: 2600 = 950**

"It's pointless, Yuto. Give it up. If you surrender now, I promise I will spare you and place you in the prison until everything is over." Chris offered Yuto a chance to keep living. He inwardly scolded himself as this means he still has lingering attachment to his bond with Yuto.

However, despite clearly being in bind, Yuto started to laugh humorlessly at Chris' offer. "Spare me? That's weird coming from you who sold your own comrades for your own selfishness. You have really done it now, traitor. You're dead meat." Yuto's pupil was completely engulfed by the blue light as he started his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights Launch! By using this card and an Xyz Monster that I control, I can Summon an Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher from my Extra Deck!" Dark Rebellion's body was covered by purple fog before it hardened.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the restless soul with the song of rebellion. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Dark Requiem emerged from Dark Rebellion's hardened body.

"A Rank-Up Xyz Summon?! And a dragon that I never seen before!" Chris exclaimed in shock. This was the first time he ever saw Yuto performed a Rank-Up.

"I activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make my opponent's Monster's ATK 0 and add that ATK to Dark Requiem until the end of this Turn! Requiem Salvation!"

Dark Requiem unleashed its thick black smoke-like tentacles, binding Canopus' body, making it powerless.

"Battle! I attack Canopus Sphere with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Requiem Disaster Disobey!"

Dark Requiem flew to the sky and stopped until it could see the entire island. Its fangs were shining and its wings spread with energies resembling stained glass. Dark Requiem dashed down at Canopus Sphere, straight to its core. Not having any card in his hand that can help him, Chris was forced to rely on Action Cards, jumping to a platform and activated the Action Card he picked.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Canopus evaded Dark Requiem's fangs at the last second, flying above as the dragon almost hit it, causing the Xyz dragon's fangs to pierce through the ground instead. The battlement fell further apart, separating Yuto and Chris from each other. Chris was nearly hit by the dragon's attack when its fangs pierced the ground. Fortunately he was agile enough to evade it and from falling from the battlement.

"So you prolong your life by using our weapon to survive. It shows that you are desperate. Good, feel the pain of those who you had betrayed!" Yuto said wickedly before ending his Turn.

Chris and everyone close to Yuto knew well how kind the boy is. Yuto's Dueling style reflected his merciful nature and refusal to hurt others. He uses many protective cards and cards that restrain the opponent, additionally he often leaves the opponent with enough life to survive his assaults and offers them the chance to surrender peacefully, only finishing them off should there be no other choice. Chris had warned him many times that this kind of Dueling was too naïve and may cost him his own life in battlefield, and the boy would still stick to this Dueling regardless of his warnings.

However, the Yuto in front of him now didn't show any such mercy. Chris didn't feel any shred of kindness in his attacks. Just by looking at Yuto's face, it was clear that the Phantom Knights user was trying to kill him, and Chris meant that literally. If he didn't evade the attack fast enough, he would've been injured, or worse, killed for real.

" _Is he…really Yuto?!"_ The question crossed Chris' mind as he looked at Yuto's face in disbelieve.

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

While Yusho were preoccupied talking with Yuzu and Ruri, Yuya pulled Reiji close to him and spoke to him with a low voice so his father won't hear it.

"Reiji, I know this is sudden and maybe it's tactless of me to ask this but… Do you hate…your father, Leo Akaba?" Yuya asked hesitantly.

Reiji had to admit that he was taken aback by the abrupt unexpected question from Yuya. But then the leader of Lancers remembered the words Yuya's 'other-self' was spouting. If his deduction was correct, the one Dueling Yusho was not Yuya, but another persona of Yuya. And based from what that other persona said, he was born from the 3 years after Yusho left to confront Leo. This personality was born from Yuya's subconscious hatred for his father's apparent abandonment.

"Is this about what your other self was saying?" Reiji asked Yuya himself, making sure his voice was low as well so Yusho won't hear them.

"Wait, you knew?!" Yuya was shocked.

"You just confirmed my deduction about you having other personality is correct." Reiji told the Pendulum user.

"You're as sharp as ever…" Yuya chuckled a bit. Reiji never ceased to surprise him. "Yeah… He said I hate Dad for what happened to me for all those 3 years of his absence… But I don't think I feel that way. I'm happy to meet Dad again…"

"I don't think what your other-self said is wrong." Reiji answered without beating round the bush.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked, quite taken aback by the quick answer.

"The existence of your other-self is the proof that in the past you felt that way. He is the manifestation of your resentment for your father." Reiji underlined the undeniable fact of Yuya's other-self.

"No way…" Yuya said in dismay.

"Don't think too badly of yourself. It's normal for you to feel that way. I know because I feel the same way about my father." Reiji admitted.

For the first time he disclosed his feeling to someone. In the past the ones he could disclose his feeling to were his parents, but now that his father abandoned him and his mother, and his mother changed to a woman who desires for revenge against her husband, Reiji didn't have any one he could open up to. It's weird for him to tell this to Yuya, but he had caused problems for the boy before for the sake of his plan, and this was a chance for him to partially make up for what he had done.

"You do?" Yuya asked, unsure.

"Yes. I don't think there's a chance for us to return to the way we used to be either. But you are different, Yuya. Unlike us, you and Sakaki-san still have a chance to restore everything."

Now, Reiji and his father are enemies with different beliefs. Reiji highly doubt that after not only his father had abandoned him and his mother but also invading other dimensions for his own purpose, they can reconcile and become family again. Yuya and Yusho, however, even after being apart for three years they still care for one another and are sharing the same goal. Truthfully, when he saw the moment Yusho and Yuya shared together, he was a bit envious as it reminded him how he and his family used to be. He had since long ago given up the idea of restoring his family again.

"To do that, first you need to understand your other-self. I don't think everything will go smoothly as long as he is still hostile towards Sakaki-san. That's why you need to understand him." Reiji added. Ignoring Yuya's other-self won't solve the problem, and may even worsen it if he does it.

"Understand…my other-self…" Yuya held his pendant, having a mix feeling about his other-self.

"That is the only advice I can give to you. I'm sorry I can't be much of a help." Reiji apologized, but Yuya shook his head in assurance.

"No, you've done enough. The problem lies in me." Yuya told the glasses teen. Since his other-self was born from his emotion, he should be the one who understand the most about his other-self.

"You two okay? What are you two talking about?" Yuzu approached the two after noticing them talking with serious expressions.

"No, nothing. Everything is–"

Yuya was cut off when the ground was shaking again. Yusho lost his grip on his crane, causing him to fall. As Ruri and Reiji tried to help him stand, the floor beneath Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira fell down. Reiji extended his hand for Yuya to take, but Yuya didn't because he knew it was already too late. Reiji withdrew his arm before the floor could crush him.

"We got separated again…" Ruri frowned.

"Most likely because they want to capture you and Yuzu separately. Capturing both of you with Sakaki-san, Reira, Yuya, and I around you will be more difficult. That maybe the reason why they separated us again." Reiji deduced.

Yusho stood with tap of his crane, earning Ruri and Reiji's attention. He nodded to the two teens.

"Let's proceed for now. They are strong kids, they cannot be easily defeated."

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Battle! I attack Cursed Javelin with Canopus Sphere!" Chris immediately attack at the start of his Turn. Canopus shot its laser at Cursed Javelin again.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce the damage to 0." Yuto picked and activated an Action Card in retaliation, not receiving any damage even though Cursed Javelin was destroyed.

The moment he destroyed the skeleton Monster, Chris picked a card from his hand. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Astrolabe Sign! When a Machine-Type Monster that I control destroyed a Monster in Battle, I can destroy another Monster that my opponent controls!"

A sign appeared beneath Dark Requiem, producing electricity that shocking the Xyz dragon.

"I detach Dark Requiem's other Overlay Unit and activate its Effect! I negate the activation of Astrolabe Sign and Special Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my Graveyard!"

Dark Requiem endured the electricity and then crushed the sign beneath it. From the hole where the sign originally appeared, Dark Rebellion emerged, floating by Dark Requiem's side. The two dragons were let out united roar, echoing throughout the whole academy.

"Yuto!"

Shun called out to his best friend when he landed on the battlement with Sora. The rest of Shun's words died in his throat upon seeing the unnatural menacing blue glint on Yuto's eyes when the Phantom Knights user turned to him, glaring at Shun with killing intent. Sora recognized those eyes as the same eyes that Yuya has back during Yuya's Duel against Crow. Yuya was not in his mind back then and if Yuto now has the same eyes then that means he was also not right in his mind at the moment.

"Kurosaki, Yuto is not himself right now! We need to stop him!" Sora quickly told the Raid Raptors user.

Shun, however, despite listening to Sora's words, didn't react. He simply gazed at Yuto and then at Chris. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man. Shun didn't need to speak his mind as Chris could tell what he wanted to say and what he was thinking simply by looking at his face since everything was written on his face. Chris took out Kaito's card and showed it to Shun and Sora, angering the former and surprising the latter.

"I see…I know the situation now and why you're like this…"

Shun wanted nothing more but to beat the silver haired man to a pulp, but before that, he needed to do something about Yuto. His best friend clearly needs his help right now. That's why he put aside his Duel Disk and grabbed Yuto's shoulders, forcefully making his best friend to fully facing him.

"Wake up, Yuto! At this rate you'll lose yourself!" Shun said while shaking Yuto's shoulders.

"Shut up, don't get in my way!" Yuto started to struggle against Shun's iron grip, but Shun won't let go. Shun tried to calm him down, telling his best friend to listen to his words, only to be met with a continuous fierce struggle.

"Knock it off!" Shun punched Yuto in the gut, causing the latter to cough and held his pained stomach. Back when he was acting recklessly in Standard Dimension, Yuto reined him in with a punch. Now, they're even.

"Have you forgotten why we came here?!" Shun question while yanking Yuto's collar. "We came to stop this war! We also got separated from Ruri, so we need to find her!"

"Ruri…" Yuto uttered the name of his best friend's younger sister as her face when she got separated from him crossed in his mind. Yuto became still but his expression looked like he was still struggling with something inside him.

"Also…didn't you say you're going to save Yuya?!" Shun reminded his best friend's own vow. The vow he made before departing to Academia.

The light in Yuto's eyes started to stop glowing upon hearing Yuya's name. His pupil started to become visible and he placed his hands besides him. That's right. How could he forgotten? His main reason coming to Academia was not to defeat Chris, not to avenge his fallen comrades, what mainly driving him to come here…

"Yuya…" Yuto uttered his friend's name, returning to his normal self. "Shun… I, I was…"

Shun sighed. "You return. Good. Don't do that again or else I'll really knock you out."

"I appreciate you held back your punch. If not I would've passed out." Yuto said with a soft chuckle while holding his stomach where Shun punched him. Now that he returned to normal, Yuto scolded himself for forgetting what he believes.

" _Duel is not a tool for conflict!"_

If Yuya were here he would have said so and stopped him again like that time when he dueled Yugo at Standard Dimension. Yuto faced Chris again. However, now that he was back to his senses, the feeling that he pushed aside came back seven folds. The memories he shared with Chris, the feelings he felt when spending all those times with him, all of them came back and reminded him how precious it were for him even after Chris betrayed him.

" _Haven't I made my resolve to save Yuya? How could I be lost at a time like this?! This isn't why I came all this way! I know it, but…"_

Yuto started to falter. He doesn't want to hurt Chris. They could accomplish many things if only they were together, so how did they end up like this? Why it has to be this way? Yuto couldn't stop thinking all those things. He kept repeating and repeating those questions in his mind.

Any turmoil Yuto has in his mind stopped when he felt a pat on his back. A gentle yet a strong single pat on the back felt comforting. A hand placed on his left shoulder felt encouraging. Shun stood behind him and kept looking forward as he began to spoke.

"Even though he is nothing but a traitor to me, you know him longer and more than I do, you understand him more than anyone else. I can understand why you don't want to fight him."

"But even so, you're not running away. You've seen many lives lost and lost many things precious to you…you've experienced so much that you don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Even so, you never run away, you never stop, you're still fighting even if you hate it…"

Shun recalled the times he saw the grief in Yuto's face when they watched their comrades fallen one by one and the times he said he don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Seeing him like that, no one would think he was just an ordinary teenager. Before, Shun was focusing too much on his anger and hatred that he barely paying attention to people around him. Now he realized how much his best friend was actually suffering inside.

" _I'm sorry, Yuto. I won't look away this time!"_ Shun tightened his grip on Yuto's shoulder. "That's why I'm supporting you. You can complain if you want to. You can cry if you want to. You can angry if you want to. No matter what happens, I will be there to remind you and support you with my life."

He won't let his best friend of all people to make a mistake he made before. He will stop Yuto before he takes that path. He will be there to remind Yuto what is important to him.

"Because I'm your best friend." Shun looked down, smiling at his best friend, a sincere smile filled with unbreakable promise.

Yuto couldn't hide how happy he was, how relieved he was when seeing his best friend's smile along with unspoken promise between them. Without he realized himself, he actually has been waiting for hearing those words. True, his memories with and bond with Chris were irreplaceable and important to him, but he also has other memories and bonds that as much as and even more important to him than he was with Chris. Those memories and bonds are what helping him to come this far.

"I don't want to… To be honest that was what I was thinking until a while ago… Because I forgot something important! I'm fighting to protect my friends, and to save my precious friend! That's why, I can't lose here! Not even against you, Chris!"

Yuto's Extra Deck was emitting a bright light that neither he nor Shun noticed as their eyes fully focused on Chris.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Phantom Knights Nemesis Horse and Scale 8 Phantom Knights Black Hood, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Yuto Pendulum summoned Phantom Knights Silent Spirit (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3), a Monster that resembling a floating white blanket with purple shining eye holes and a skull mask, in Attack Position.

"Yuto is using Pendulum Summon?!" Chris exclaimed in disbelieve.

"A Duel that depends on data is boring. That is what Yuya's father, Yusho Sakaki, had taught you, right?" Yuto reminded as he recalling Yusho's Duel against Dennis. "I activate Nemesis Horse's Pendulum Effect! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck using an Xyz Monster on my Field! I choose Dark Requiem!"

"What?! A Rank-Up Xyz Change without Rank-Up Magic?!" Chris couldn't hide his surprise, so did Sora and Shun, though the latter two were more impressed.

"The Xyz Monster that can be summoned from the Extra Deck depends on the numbers of Monsters other than the Xyz Monster targeted as Material! Other than Dark Requiem, there are two Monsters on my Field, so I can Summon an Xyz Monster that is 2 Rank higher!" Yuto Overlay Dark Requiem, opening an Overlay Network above his Field.

"Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 10)!" Yuto summoned a purple colored dragon with similar wings as Dark Requiem but has bigger body and more armor.

"An Xyz-Pendulum Monster?!" Chris opened his mouth and eyes wide at the sight of Yuto's new dragon.

"I activate Dark Anthelion's Effect! Once per Turn, I can halve the ATK of the Monster my opponent controls and increase its own ATK the same amount until the end of this Turn!" Yuto detached an Overlay Unit and increased Dark Anthelion's ATK to 4250.

"Furthermore, I gain the same number in LP and you can't destroy this card on the Turn I use it!" Yuto recovered his LP the same amount as Dark Anthelion.

 **YUTO LP: 950 = 2250**

"Battle! I attack Canopus Sphere with Dark Anthelion Dragon! Absorb Eclipse!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon accumulated blue energies into its mouth, preparing for a blast. Chris quickly jumped for an Action Card, noticing one at a nearby platform. When he jumped to reach it, Dark Rebellion suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way to get an Action Card, and then behind him, Silent Spirit appeared to stop him from making another jump. Dark Anthelion spread its beautiful stained glass-like wings and raised its chest. The dragon then shot a powerful fiery blue blast from its mouth towards Canopus Sphere. Chris was completely cornered by Yuto's Monsters that won't give him a chance to get an Action Card. There was nothing he can do but watching Dark Anthelion's flame burning his Fusion Monster.

 **CHRIS LP: 1050 = 0**

Chris fell on his knees as he lost. He has failed. He couldn't fulfil his father's dying wish anymore.

"Chris…"

Before Yuto could approach his former friend, his mental stamina has given up on him. He couldn't take it anymore. Yuto fell unconscious; he was caught and held by Shun as he collapsed. Shun carefully leaned Yuto's body to the wall, leaving him in care of Sora. Shun jumped to the other side of the battlement, standing in front of his disheartened former friend, arms crossed and gaze impassive.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Chris…"

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"We got separated even more…" Yuzu said in dismay while comforting Reira who was clinging to her.

"The communication signal was even worse than before." Yuya revealed as he saw his Duel Disk with words 'no network connection' on its screen. "But don't worry. I'm sure Dad and the others will be fine! We'll meet them again soon enough."

"No you won't."

Yuya, Yuzu,and Reira were alarmed when a group of Obelisk Force revealed themselves from the shadows of the passageway with their smug grin like all Obelisk Forces before them.

"We will take the three of you to the Professor's side." Obelisk Red said.

"We suggest you just behave and come with us quietly. That way we don't need to use the hard way." Obelisk Green warned the three Lancers Duelists.

Yuzu held Reira closer before pushing him to her back. She was about to activate her Duel Disk to fight, but was stopped by a gesture of Yuya's hand.

"Yuya?" Yuzu called out in confusion when Yuya walked closer to the Obelisk Force.

"So you decide to be a good boy and come with us willingly?" Obelisk Yellow said as Yuya stood in front of them.

Yuya let out a soft chuckle, confusing everyone. They were taken by surprise when Yuya, in a flash, kicked the Obelisk Yellow, causing the Academia Duelist to fell flat on his back while coughing out blood and cried out in pain. The other two Obelisk Forces immediately activated their Duel Disks as Yuya has activated his already.

Yuya grinned malevolently at the Obelisk Forces like a hunter cornering his prey. Yuya's hair stick upwards and his eyes slit like a serpent, which reminded the Obelisk Forces of certain violet haired boy who was sharing the same face. Yuya took one final step forward before beginning the Duel.

"It's time to clean up some trash."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Phantom of the Dragon –** Yuya's dark self's violence and apathy for enemies' lives cause heated argument between him and Yuzu. Arriving in a laboratory, they are ambushed by You Show students who are brainwashed by the Doctor's Parasite. Yuya's unwillingness to harm them prompts his dark self to forcefully take control again.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **DARK COMET**_ : Target one Monster that you control to grant it a second attack. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SPACE ECLIPSE:**_ During Battle Phase you can decrease the ATK of your opponent's Monster by the total ATKs of Machine-Type Monsters in your Graveyard and the damage is halved. Also, you can add a Machine-Type Monster from your Deck into your hand. (Trap Card)

 _ **ASTROLABE SIGN:**_ When a Machine-Type Monster that you control destroyed a Monster in Battle, you can destroy another Monster that your opponent controls. (Trap Card)

 **Some OCG/TCG/Anime Effects are changed for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

 **This chapter was easier to write than the previous chapter. For best friends, Shun and Yuto rarely interacted in the anime so we want to show clearly their friendship more than just Yuto and Shun simply saying they are best friends. We originally wanted to make Dark Anthelion's summoning using Level 7 Monsters, but we thought maybe it will be more surprising for Chris if Yuto instead do a Rank-Up Xyz Change without a Rank-Up Magic. But in future chapter we will show Yuto's Level 7 Monsters.**

 **Sorry for leaving this chapter in somewhat a cliffhanger. Due to another laptop problem there is a limit of words that we can write in the chapter, so we have no choice but to end it like this.**

 **Next chapter will finally be the debut of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Sorry to keep you all waiting! And after the next chapter, we'll move to the other Lancers' Duels.**

 **Please leave your review :D**


	34. Phantom of the Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **ScalchopWarrior, ThePsychopath96, Citylover96, Big duels, Colbalt Diamond, Playerhood18, AlissonJohns, Yuka Kuroshiro, Meemo, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, Leafeon12, Guest, dvdryms, aqua9597, BlueAbyssHax**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Shun stared down at the kneeling Chris. The silver haired man looked up at Shun, sighing before giving Kaito's card to the Raid Raptors user who quickly took it. Chris didn't say or do anything afterwards, simply staying the way he is and closed his eyes that indicated he is ready to accept his fate to be carded at the hands of his former friend now that he has lost.

But the purple light never came. Instead, he was yanked by his shoulder and then punched, causing him to fall flat on the ground. Chris held the place he was punched while looking at Shun with questions.

"My Duel Disk has been tampered so that I cannot card anyone anymore. Even if I still have the program I won't do it. Yuto wouldn't want that." Shun revealed while looking back at Yuto with soft gaze.

Chris sighed, also looking at Yuto. "He is as soft hearted as always…" He commented.

"Yeah. But that's what makes him a better person than both of us." Shun stated, knowing Chris would agree with him. Because they both knew that Yuto was a type of person who rather got hurt than hurting anyone. Despite the hatred and anger he was harbouring, his foremost wish was to see smiles return to his friends and all people of Heartland. He would place saving other first more than his own emotion.

"…True…that is also his strongest point…" Chris smiled sadly. He was quite envious to that side of Yuto. He wished he could be like that. He couldn't hate the boy. Not now, not ever.

"Take care of Yuto, Shun." Chris said without thinking. He was surprised himself when he realized what he was saying.

"Weird thing to say when you just fought him and even carded Kaito." Shun pointed out.

Chris looked away, inwardly scolding himself to let out his feeling like that. "I know. But it's just as you said, I'm not doing this because I hate him. I truly like him as a person. I do cherish all the times I have spent with him and all of you. It's just…my father's wish is more important to me…"

"I'm not interested with your story. Whatever it is, you betrayed us. That's all there is to it for me. I'm still not forgiving you. I don't think I can." Shun replied, turning back at his former friend. "But the same cannot be said to Yuto. Even after everything, Yuto is still hoping for your return."

Regret piled up on Chris' shoulders hearing that. Although, even without Shun saying it, simply by looking into Yuto's eyes during near the end of their Duel, Chris knew that exactly what Yuto was thinking. Honestly, he didn't find that idea bad at all…but there was no way he could. Not after everything he had done. It was too late for that. He will continue with his goal.

"The next time you make my best friend sad, I'll personally end you." Shun told Chris before going back to Yuto and Sora.

Chris smiled and then let himself to lay on the ground, staring at the blue sky. It was already at the point of no return for him. He will continue with his goal. But for now, he will take a rest for a bit. He will dream of the days of the past where he was spending the happiest moment in his life with his parents, siblings, and Yuto.

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu and Reira were gaping together watching Yuya single-handedly and brutally defeated the three Obelisk Forces all by himself. Two of the Obelisk Forces, Red and Green, were knocked out cold covered in bruises, while Yellow was still conscious, but unable to move due to his injuries. When he desperately tried to raise his head, Yuya held his head down with his feet.

"Pathetic. You guys were all bark and no bite. I bet everyone in the Obelisk Force are like that." Yuya coldly mocked the struggling Yellow.

In one swift movement, Yuya snagged Obelisk Yellow by the front of his uniform, jerked him out of his ground, and slammed him against the wall. To say that the Obelisk Yello, Yuzu, and Reira were shocked was an understatement. Yuya was smaller and less muscular, but without any trouble at all, Yuya had managed to haul him and was now holding the Academia Duelist in such a way that he couldn't move an inch in fear of breaking a bone as Yuya's clenched fist dug into his chest. The movement showed an experience in a self-defense technique, something that both Yuzu and Reira knew never been taught in You Show Duel School, especially a technique that harm opponent like that.

"If your life is so important to you, then I suggest you answer me quick. Where is my Duel Disk?" Yuya questioned the Obelisk Yellow, showing the Academia Duel Disk he was wearing. "I don't want to stick with this eyesore Academia Duel Disk for so long, so I need my Duel Disk back. Tell me."

When Obelisk Yellow remained silent, Yuya smiled menacingly at him. "If you won't answer me, what would you like as a prize? Broken ribs? Or maybe just a broken jaw?" Yuya forced more pressure into the hand holding Obelisk Force in place and the Academia Duelist let out a soft whimper as he felt his ribs crack.

"Yuya, that's enough!" Yuzu shouted, fearing for the Obelisk Force's life.

"Tell me." Yuya growled. When Obelisk Yellow didn't reply, Yuya snapped at him. "Hurry up, or I'll break every bone in your body until it's beyond healing." No one in the passage doubted this and the Obelisk Yellow knew it.

"Yuya I said that's enough! You've gone too far!" Yuzu finally tried to pull Yuya away from the Obelisk Force.

"S-straight pass this passage there is a room on the right side. We usually put the prisoner's Duel Disk in that room… P-please…please spare me…!" Obelisk Yellow couldn't careless about his pride whatsoever. He begged with everything he could.

"When the people you were carded beg for mercy did you listen to them?" Yuya asked him, and without waiting for an answer, he knocked out Obelisk Yellow with a knee to his abdomen.

"Yuya, what's wrong with you doing something like that?!" Yuzu questioned angrily at her childhood friend. He was never like this.

Reira slowly approached the other Yuya, warily staring at him before he finally spoke. "You're…the other Yuya, right…?"

"The other Yuya?" Yuzu looked at Reira as if he had grown another head inside his head.

"The Yuya that Sakaki-san fought not too long ago." Reira reminded Yuzu of the Duel, recalling the similarities in traits of that Yuya and Yuya at this moment.

"What? Are you saying there is another personality in Yuya?" Yuzu looked at Yuya with mixed feelings.

Yuya sighed in exasperation at Yuzu's slow response. She could take a few pages from the Akaba siblings. "I believe I have already told you that I was born from Yuya."

Yuya looked at the unconscious Obelisk Force. "Who cares about them anyway? They are enemies, so it's justified to kill them." He said in nonchalant manner.

"You already defeated them so that won't be necessary!" Yuzu argued.

"So? It's not like they're going all smiling even if Yuya won in his way. Unlike Serena, Sora, and Dennis, these guys will never change their ways of thinking. Letting them alive will only give us another trouble in the future. The same goes for carding them. If you ask me, carding them will too kind for them since they can be brought back. If they died, they won't bother us anymore." Yuya coldly glanced at the Obelisk Force with eyes reflecting disgust, like a person who considered them beneath him.

"What are you saying?! Enemies or not, human lives are not something that can be taken so easily!" Yuzu stared at Yuya incredulously as if he has gone mad.

"What do I care. Anyway there's nobody in our way now. We can proceed to–"

Yuya was cut off by a pain on his left cheek that was reddened from a slap by none other than his childhood friend. Yuzu's hand was also red and quite in pain as well but she didn't mind it. It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"What the hell?! What was that for?!" Yuya protested, not understanding why she was angry and even slap him.

"You're despicable!" Yuzu told him. "You idiot!"

Yuya looked annoyed by the sudden insult but didn't retort. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes returned to normal and his hair no longer stick upwards.

"Ouch…what? Why is my cheek so hurt?" Yuya said while caressing his reddened cheek.

"Yuya? You're back?" Yuzu touched Yuya's face, making him looking at her. She saw light in his eyes and smiled. This was the normal Yuya that she knew.

"Back? What do you mean? Never mind, why is my cheek so hurt?" Yuya asked, wincing a bit from the pain. Yuzu sweat dropped and laughed weakly, avoiding Yuya's questioning look.

"Eh…it's nothing…"

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After getting Samejima out from his prison, the Tyler Sisters escorted him to the laboratory where their scientists are making cards for the students and teachers alike. It was easy for the sisters to handle the Academia Soldiers who were there to stop them, the differences in their levels were too great to compare. They barricade the entrance so no one could enter, allowing Samejima to free to do his work.

"So, how long will this research to come to fruition?" Grace asked while her gaze not leaving the entrance that she and her sister has barricaded.

"The fastest estimation would be 2 hours, the latest would be a whole day." Samejima answered without looking at Grace, eyes solely on the samples of his research.

"You said you're going to find a way to change back the people who are carded all at once, but you also seems trying to create new cards." Gloria noted, looking at materials to make a card near Samejima's desk.

"Yes. I found something in Leo's files that is bothering me, and I think these cards can help us." Samejima started typing something and then data tables appeared on the monitor screen.

"This may stop the disaster that will soon come!"

 **PARASITE LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After retrieving Yuya's Duel Disk the three Lancers Duelist continued their way to find their comrades and Leo's chamber. After a few minutes walking and found nothing but passages and normal rooms, the finally found a big metallic door that automatically opened when they came near to it.

It was quite dark but they could still see each other as long as they stayed close. To make sure they won't be separated, Yuzu and Reira were clinging to Yuya. They stopped their tracks when they saw and heard some people, two people, approaching them. They were on their guards until Yuzu recognized who they were.

"Daisuke-Kun! Minami-san!" Yuzu called out to the two people, a boy and a girl around her and Yuya's age.

The boy has light blue hair wearing short-sleeved hooded jacket with orange and yellow stripes shirt underneath and he has grey colored Duel Disk. The girl has deep brown hair wearing blue cardigan with pink shirt that has white stripes around the arms underneath and she had pink colored Duel Disk.

"Yuzu!" The girl, Minami approached them as well.

"They are?" Yuya asked, not knowing them.

"They are Uncle's students. This is Daisuke-kun, and this is Minami-san." Yuzu introduced the two to Yuya and vice versa. "Daisuke-kun, Minami-san, this is Yuya, Uncle Yusho's son."

"So you're Yusho-sensei's son that we often heard about. Nice to meet you." Daisuke greeted warmly, which Yuya returned the same with a soft smile of his.

"Why are you guys here?" Yuzu asked. They were supposed to be in the south area.

"We got separated from the others and then got outnumbered. We managed to run away, and before we realized it, we're already inside Academia." Daisuke explained.

"I'm sorry we didn't do our job well." Minami apologized, ashamed or herself.

"No, it's okay. Let's stick together until we regroup with Uncle and everyone, okay? Come on, let's go." Yuzu pushed the two forward.

Reira, who has been silent all this time, abruptly pulled Yuya and Yuzu by their wrists.

"Reira? What wrong?" Yuzu asked the boy whose face suddenly paled.

"Is something wrong?" Yuya asked.

"They're not good." Reira told them.

"Who?" Yuya asked again, not knowing what he meant.

"Those two. They are dangerous…" Reira said with trembling voice. He couldn't explain it in a way they could understand, but he felt something was not right about the two You Show students. He somehow felt hostile presences from the two of them.

Yuzu looked at her two friends behind her. "Daisuke-kun and Minami-san? What makes you say–"

She was interrupted when Daisuke and Minami suddenly activated their Duel Disks and smiled evilly at them, prompting them to be on fighting position.

"Daisuke-Kun? Minami-san? What are you two doing?" Yuzu stared at them in confusion.

"Enough talk. We are going to take you to the Professor." Daisuke told them.

"What?"

"ARC Area Project shall not be hindered!" Minami added.

"They are not themselves right now!" Reira said, catching Yuya and Yuzu's attention. "I-I can't explain it well, but please trust me! Academia seems to have done something to them."

Yuya and Yuzu looked at Reira and then at Daisuka and Minami. Seeing they were dead serious with those evil smiles and malevolent eyes, there was no room for any choice for them. Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira nodded at each other in agreement. The three of them activated their Duel Disk and the Action Field, starting the Duel.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll start first! From my hand I Summon Steamroid (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)!" Daisuke summoned a yellow colored anthropormic drill-like Monster in Attack Position.

"Next I activate Magic Card: Monster Nest. When I control a Level 4 Monster, I can Special Summon a Level 1 to 3 Monster from my hand. I Special Summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Daisuke summoned the insect Monster.

"What is that Monster? Daisuke-kun isn't supposed to have that kind of Monster in his Deck!" Yuzu commented in shock.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can perform Fusion Summon using it and a Monster on my Field or hand as Materials! Fusion Summon! Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Daisuke Fusion summoned a much bigger drill-like Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Future Fusion. I send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on Fusion Card and select that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck."

" _Huh? I thought he is going to Fusion Summon again, but nothing happen? Then why sent all of his Monsters to the Graveyard?"_

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Daisuke concluded his Turn. "Now, come at me! We'll make this fast!"

"My Turn!" Yuzu looked at the card she just drew and halted. "This card…it's the one from Asuka-san…"

Yuzu reminisced the time she got the card from Asuka. It was around two days ago not too long after Asuka finished her infiltration mission. For some reason, the older girl spent most of her times in her own room ever since she returned from Academia, she even had her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in her room. When asked, she always answered that she was busy with something but won't give out the detail until a day before they finalized their plan Asuka approached her.

" _Yuzu, this is for you."_ Asuka gave her a card, surprising Yuzu.

" _For me?"_

Asuka nodded. _"Yes. I made this card myself."_ She revealed.

" _You made it yourself?!"_ Asuka looked at the card and then at Asuka in shock and amazement.

" _When I snuck into Academia I managed to stole some equipments to make new card. Samejima-sensei taught me how to make cards years before, though I'm still not that good."_ Asuka explained. She wanted to keep it as a surprise, so she didn' tell anyone about this.

" _No, I think this is good. But are you sure you're giving this to me?"_ While happy, Yuzu was quite unsure if she has the right to accept the card.

" _I made it specially for you. I hope it may help you in the upcoming battle. Let's win this together, Yuzu."_

Yuzu smiled remembering that moment. _"Asuka-san, I'll make a good use of this card!"_ Yuzu faced her opponents with determined face. They have made a promise, so she couldn't afford to lose here now.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Magic Card: 1st Movement Solo! When I control no Monster I can Special Summon one Level 4 Monster or lower Melodious Monster from my hand!" Yuzu Special summoned Aria the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) in Attack Position. "When I control a Melodious Monster, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my hand!"

Yuzu revealed the card she just drew. "I activate Ritual Magic: Melodious Maestra Ritual! I Release my two Monsters to Special Summon a Melodious Maestra Monster!"

As Yuzu Released Aria and Sonata from her Field, a floral altar emerged from the ground with a magic circle underneath it. The magic circle has various musical notes written.

"The marvelous virtuoso! Awake from your slumber and guide the lost souls to the garden of eden with your baton! Ritual Summon! Appear, conductor from eden! Prodigy Beethoven the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 7)!"

The magic circle dispersed into blue butterflies flying in circles before revealing a female humanoid Monster wearing a black, butterfly-shaped hairpin with gold outlines, as well as a black and gold mask shaped after a butterfly that conceals her brown-red eyes in a black underdress with a white and blue dress atop it, along with a printed red ribbon on the back of its waist, which also features twin tails of sorts themed after butterfly wings in black and blue colors, along with a white bolero with black and red accents. Her look was completed by black stockings with red accents, as well as white, low-heel shoes with more red accents.

"I activate Prodigy Beethoven's Effect! I can decrease the ATK of my opponent's Monster by 700 for each Melodious Monster I have in my Graveyard!" As Yuzu activated the Effect, Prodigy Beethoven opened its book and moved its baton as if guiding an assembly. From the baton, a pink lighting strike the Fusion Monster, decreasing Jumbo Drill's ATK from 3000 to 1600.

"Battle! I attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill with Prodigy Beethoven! Lorelei Wave!" Prodigy Beethoven's body was clad in pink light as it moved its baton once more, unleashing a barrack of butterflies towards the weakened Fusion Monster.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! When a Monster that I control is about to be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead!" Daisuke removed Parasite Fusioner from Jumbo Drill, creating transparent barrier to protect it.

"But the damage will still continue!" Yuzu reminded as Prodigy Beethoven's Lorelei Wave relentlessly hit Jumbo Drill with Daisuke covering himself with his arms from the shockwave.

 **DAISUKE LP: 4000 = 2400**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. She smiled at her new Ritual Monster. Looks like she'll get used to it in no time.

"So you have learned Ritual Summon while I staying with Dad, huh?" Yuya remarked, giving Yuzu an impressed look.

"I have to become stronger too." Yuzu made a victory sign at Yuya.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself! It's just the start!" Minami said in annoyed tone at Yuzu. "My Turn! From my hand I also activate Magic Card: Monster Nest to Special Summon Parasite Fusioner!"

"That bug Monster again! Minami-san wasn't supposed to have that Monster either!" Yuzu noted again.

"I Fuse Parasite Fusioner with Big Koala! Fusion Summon! Appear! Master of Oz (ATK: 4200 / DEF: 3700 / LV: 9)!" Minami summoned a giant green-colored koala-like Monster wearing a pair of boxing gloves. Due to Parasite Fusioner's Effect, the insect Monster attached itself to the koala's chest.

"Battle! I attack Prodigy Beethoven with Master of Oz!" Minami pointed at the Ritual Monster.

Master of Oz made a quick long jump, raising its burning fist at the Melodious Monster. Yuzu jumped to a platform, picking an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage!" Yuzu successfully allowed Prodigy Beethoven to create an invisibile barrier in of itself that blocking Master of Oz's burning fist.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3400**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Minami finished her Turn with a click of a tongue.

"That bug they're using seems to be controlling them." Reira came into the conclusion after watching Daisuke and Minami summoning it. "Maybe if we destroy those bugs and defeat them, they'll return to normal!"

Reira started his Draw Phase. "My Turn! I activate Persona Shutter Layer 1! I can target a face-up Monster that my opponent controls to Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same stats as that Monster!" Reira made a copy of Master of Oz as Normal Monster.

"You copied my Master of Oz?!" Minami looked at her own Master of Oz and Reira's.

"Battle! I attack Master of Oz with my copy!" Reira declared while running to his left side where an Action Card was, grabbing and activating it.

"Action Magic: Mr. Sun's Energy! I increase my Monster's ATK by 400!" Reira increased his copy's ATK to 4600.

Reira's copy of Master of Oz lunged and delivered its punch at the original. Not going to let her Monster be destroyed, she pointed at Parasite Fusioner attached on Master of Oz's chest.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! I destroy this card instead!" Minami dispatched Parasite Fusioner from her Master of Oz to protect it from the copy's attack, though Minami still took damage.

 **MINAMI LP: 4000 = 3600**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Reira finished his Turn before turning to Yuya. "We have to destroy those bugs!"

"Okay!" Yuya exclaimed as he now made Parasite Fusioner his target. "My Turn! With Scale 2 Entermate Ballad and Scale 5 Entermate Barracuda, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 3 to 4 Monsters! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!"

Yuya summoned two Monsters to his Field: First was Entermate Handsome Liger (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 400 / LV: 4), a good-loking male humanoid Monster wielding a katana with long black hair clad in samurai outfit with a star sign on the back of its jacket. He summoned the Monster in Attack Position. Second was Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5) also in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill with Handsome Liger!" Yuya pointed at the drill Monster, surprising Daisuke and Minami as Handsome Liger dashed at the Fusion Monster.

"What are you trying to do with your Monster that only has 1800 ATK?" Daisuke sneered.

"I activate Entermate Ballad's Pendulum Effect! When an Entermate Monster attacks, I can reduce the ATK of my opponent's Monster by 600!" Yuya reduced Jumbo Drill's ATK.

"That's still not enough to overpower my Jumbo Drill!" Daisuke pointed out as Handsome Liger's attack was closing in.

"I activate Entermate Barracuda's Pendulum Effect! When the values of a card on my opponent's Field change, the values of that change is doubled!" Yuya doubled Jumbo Drill's ATK change, making its current ATK 1800.

"Lastly, I activate Drumming Kong's Effect! When a Monster that I control battles, I can increase my Monster's ATK by 600 until the end of Battle Phase!" Drumming Kong punched its drum chests, increasing Handsome Liger's ATK to 2400.

Daisuke quickly opened his Reverse Card. "I activate Trap Card: Power Parasite! I equip Jumbo Drill with Parasite Fusioner and it gains 300 ATK!" Daisuke increased Jumbo Drill's ATK into 2100.

Handsome Liger gracefully twisted its body as it slashed Jumbo Drill, splitting it into two before it exploded. Daisuke was thrown back from the explosion but quickly recovered with angry eyes glaring at Yuya and his Monsters. At the very least he has lessened the damage he took.

 **DAISUKE LP: 2400 = 2100**

"When Handsome Liger destroyed a Monster, I can add one Level 5 or higher Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya added a Pendulum card coming out from his Deck to his hand before ending his Turn.

"My Turn!" Daisuke looked at the card he drew and smirked, glancing sinisterly at his opponents. "Be prepared. We will end you soon."

The laboratory's light became brighter and the lamps that were out light on at the same time, giving Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira a better look of the room they were in. They found the tubes around them containing some unknown life forms, which gave them shivers as uncomfortable feelings lurking throughout their bodies at the sight.

Daisuke pointed at his Continuous Magic Card that he activated in his first Turn. "I activate Future Fusion's Effect! During my second Stand By Phase, I can Special Summona Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same name as the Fusion Monster that I've selected!"

"So that's why in his first Turn his Fusion Monster didn't appear…" Yuya remarked while eyeing Daisuke carefully.

"Come forth! Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 9)!" Daisuke summoned a big robotic toy Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Drumming Kong with Stealth Union!" Daisuke targeted the gorilla Monster. The targeted Monster began panicking at Stealth Union's advance towards it.

Yuya grabbed an Action Card hanging at the edge of a platform and activated it. "Action Magic: Mirage Dance! I change Drumming Kong into Defense Position!"

Daisuke smirked, undeterred. "It's useless! Stealth Union can inflict piercing damage!"

Before the attack could hit the Entermate gorilla Monster, Yuzu swiftly opened her Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Concerto! My opponent's Monster can only attack a Melodious Maestra Monster in this Turn!"

Prodigy Beethoven placed itself between Stealth Union and Drumming Kong, covering for the gorilla Monster. However, surprisingly, despite having lower ATK, Prodigy Beethoven was not destroyed. In fact, it was blocking Stealth Union's hand with its small baton.

"I activate Prodigy Beethoven's Effect! Once per Turn it can negate destruction by Battle against Special Summoned Monster!" Yuzu revealed Prodigy Beethoven's second Effect, explaining why it wasn't destroyed.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3400**

"Not bad. But don't think you'll survive against Minami's next attack. I end my Turn." Daisuke said in dismissive tone, sure of his and his partner's victory.

"Daisuke-kun, Minami-san, remember who you are! You're not yourself right now! Didn't you say you won't hurt people again with Dueling?!" Yuzu tried to talk some sense into her friends.

"That was in the past now. Academia's Dueling is the best after all." Daisuke then pointed at a tube containing what it seemed to be insects. "Look at that. Those are bugs created by Doctor."

"Doctor?" Yuzu repeated in question, not familiar with the name.

"Academia's most brilliant scientist." Minami answered. She smiled madly while pointing at her own head. "And those bugs are inside here."

"What?!" The three Lancers exclaimed together out of shock.

"Those bugs are controlling them from inside their heads?!" Yuya didn't want to believe what he was hearing. If that's the case, then how can they free Daisuke and Minami? How exactly can they free something that was crawling inside their heads?

"And also inside Rin's head." Minami added.

"Even Rin too?!" Yuya's face paled. But then he remembered that this early in the morning he met Rin by a chance when he was escorted to his new room after being taken to one of the laboratories. If he remembered it right, Rin was heading into the lab as well. Could it be that was when this Doctor planted the Parasite?

"Yeah. To prevent her from escaping again the Doctor planted that bug inside her brain." Daisuke explained. "You should have seen the Duel between her and Asuka."

"Rin against Asuka-san?!" Yuzu's eyes widened in horror when she saw the grin that was formed on her mind controlled friends. "Don't tell me…"

"That's right. You should have seen Asuka's look when the girl she tried to save turn against her and card her! It was priceless!"

"No way… Asuka-san…was carded…?" Yuzu covered her mouth and her body was trembling. She took a step back and tears started to form in her eyes, threatening to fell at any moment.

"Yuzu, stay strong!" Yuya told his childhood friend when he saw her started to waver. "I'm here, remember? I'll change back Asuka! That's why we need to win this Duel!"

"Yuya…" Yuzu stared at Yuya tearfully. She haven't seen Yuya changing back normal people into a card, but looking at her childhood friend's eyes was enough to assure her, telling her that he can bring back Asuka. Wiping her tears, she refocused to the Duel. That's right. She mustn't lose her spirit now. It is precisely for Asuka's sake as well she must win this Duel.

"My Turn! I activate Equip Card: Sword of Dagla! I equip this to Prodigy Beethoven and increase its ATK by 500!" Yuzu powered up her Ritual Monster's ATK to 3500.

"Battle! I attack Master of Oz with Prodigy Beethoven! Due to its Effect, your Monster's ATK is decreased by 1400!" Yuzu decreased the Fusion Monster's ATK to 2800 while her Ritual Monster was attacking with its Lorelei Wave.

Minami opened her face-down card. "Trap Card: Parasitic Absorption! I can Special Summon and attach a Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard to a Monster my opponent controls and it will lose half of its ATK!"

Minami summoned back Parasite Fusioner that quickly attached itself to Prodigy Beethoven, weakening its ATK to 1750. Before Yuzu could get the chance to find an Action Card, Prodigy Beethoven's Lorelei Wave was already connected to Master of Oz that deflected it back at the Melodious Maestra, destroying it with its own attack. Yuzu got thrown back by the explosion from her monster's destruction.

 **YUZU LP: 3400 = 2350**

"Not only that, when a Monster attached by Parasite Fusioner due to Parasitic Absorption Effect is destroyed, the player will receive damage equal to the amount of the ATK that the destroyed Monster lost." Minami revealed her Trap Card's second Effect, inflicting 1750 damage to Yuzu who got thrown back again just as she stood up.

 **YUZU LP: 2350 = 600**

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried out, rushing to his childhood friend and helped her to stand up. He frowned when he saw some bruises from the shockwave she received.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Yuzu tried to assure Yuya who couldn't stop worrying.

"This Turn will be the end for all of you." Minami said as Yuzu ended her Turn, allowing her to start again and her Monster's ATK return to normal.

"My Turn! I activate Equip Spell: Bamboo Gloves! I equip this to Master of Oz and increase its ATK by 500!" Minami increased her Fusion Monster's ATK to 4700.

"I attack Yuzu directly with Master of Oz!" Minami pointed at Yuzu who has no Monster on her Field nor any Set card.

"I won't let you!" Reira stated as he opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Type Loop! I can make a Monster that is copied by the Effect of Persona Shutter Layer 1 to attack the copy!"

Reira shifted Minami's Master of Oz's attack to his Master of Oz. The two koala Monsters raised their boxing gloves and began relentlessly hitting each other. Both koala Monsters punch and retract their fists in unimaginable speed that were hard to be seen with naked eyes. However, Reira's copy soon showed a sign of exhaustion, allowing Minami's Master of Oz to deliver an uppercut, destroying its copy. The shockwave caused Reira to hit the wall.

 **REIRA LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I'm not done yet! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Knock Out! My Monster can attack one more time. Brat, since you interfered, I'll grant your wish to be defeated first!" Minami targeted Reira for Direct Attack.

Reira closed his eyes and covered himself with his arms as Master of Oz was advancing towards him. Fearing for the boy's safety, Yuya quickly rushed to the boy as he saw an Action Card near him on his right side. Yuya did a somersault and picked the Action Card. He activated it immediately before pulling Reira into his arms to protect the scared boy.

"Action Magic: Battle Change! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can change the attack target to 1 Monster I control!"

Handsome Liger appeared in front of Yuya who was holding Reira in his arms. The Entermate Monster blocked Master of Oz's punch with its sword. They clashed for a while until Handsome Liger's sword cracked and eventually the fist passed through it, destroying the Pendulum Monster.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 1100**

"Tsk. Interference one after another. It's annoying really. Oh well, unless you can defeat the Doctor, winning or not, it's pointless for you either way." Minami said with mocking tone before ending her Turn.

"Yuya! Reira!" Yuzu cried out for the two boys.

"Yuya…" Reira looked worriedly at Yuya who was protecting him.

"I'm fine. It's okay, Reira." Yuya said with a weak smile despite the bruises from the attack. He let go the boy as he slowly back to his feet, facing Daisuke and Minami. At this point, however, he was confused. They said unless he can defeat the Doctor, winning or losing would be pointless either way.

" _That means even if we defeat them, as long as Doctor is still standing they'll turn against again. What should I do? Is there really no other way to free them from those bugs?"_ Yuya wondered. The thought of knocking them out and then somehow forcefully make the Parasite come out from their brain crossed his mind, but Yuya quickly dismissed it because he doesn't want to hurt his father's students.

" _That's not a bad idea."_

Yuya let out a soft gasp as he heard his other-self's voice. He held his head tight as his other-self resurfacing in his mind.

" _What are you doing? Hurry up and be done with it. If you just defeat them in your usual way you'll only give that bug freak another chance to strike us down."_ Yuya's other self urged Yuya to go on with the way he just thought.

"No…! I don't want to hurt them! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore like before…!" Yuya refused, shaking his head.

" _Do you really think you have the time for that? It's now or never! We've lost so much because of the previous Turns!"_

"No, I–" Before Yuya could refuse again, he groaned in pain, clenching his head tighter.

" _If you won't do it, then I'll do it. I can do the dirty job."_

Yuya's eyes slit and his hair stick upwards again. Murderous intent was unleashed, causing Daisuke and Minami to have cold sweats and their bodies were trembling in fear when they realized it. Yuzu and Reira instantly realized what happened. This cold seething feeling they have at the moment, it was what they felt a while ago back at the passage when Yuya fought the Obelisk Force alone.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Zone Draw! I destroy cards in my Pendulum Zone and Draw 2 cards!" Yuya destroyed Ballad and Barracuda from Pendulum Zones and then drew 2 cards. Looking at the cards he drew, Yuya smiled a sense of victory in his mind.

"With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from my Extra Deck, Entermate Handsome Liger!" Yuya summoned back Handsome Liger in Attack Position, however there was still one more Monster.

"Finally, appear, dragon with beautiful dual-colored eyes that watching over from the shadows! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!"

Yuya summoned a huge skeleton-colored dragon with dichromatic eyes similar like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The dragon roared so loud that it echoed and shook the building. The dragon then growled at Stealth Union and Master of Oz, seemingly eager to crush them.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell Dragon's Savageness! I Release Monsters on my Field that is other than Dragon-Type Monster, and a Dragon-Type Monster I control gain the Released Monster's ATKs until the End Phase!" Yuya tributed Drumming Kong and Handsome Liger, increasing Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ATK to 5900.

"An ATK of 5900?!" Daisuke exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Don't worry! We still have more LP! And there are two of us! Even if one of us is down, either of us can continue in the next Turn!" Minami told her partner, but was cut off when Yuya interrupted sharply.

"There will be no next Turn, scums." Yuya stated harshly. "Due to Dragon's Savageness' Effect, my Dragon-Type Monster can attack all of my opponent's Monsters!"

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon raised its head as it charged its energy in its mouth.

"Battle! I attack with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Spiral Flame of Fantasy!"

The Phantom Dragon shot its spiralling flames, burning both Master of Oz and Stealth Union. However, it didn't end with just that, the flames also reached Daisuke and Minami. The two Fusion users were crying out in pain from the burning hot flame.

"Yuya! Stop it!" Yuzu pleaded, which fell on deaf ears.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Effect! On a Turn this Monster is Pendulum Summoned and inflict battle damage, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the total ATKs of the cards in my Pendulum Zone! Atomic Force!"

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon left its Pendulum Zones, hovering over Daisuke and Minami with their glowing dichromatic eyes and then shot a powerful combined blast straight at them, depleting all of Daisuke's LP and rendered him unconscious with burnt injuries.

 **DAISUKE LP: 2100 = 0**

 **MINAMI LP: 4000 = 400**

"Too bad…" Minami said as she slowly stood up. "I'm still…alive…"

"I told you there will be no next Turn, idiot." Yuya reminded. "I banish Dragon's Savageness to allow Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to attack one more time!"

Everything ended so fast. The next thing Yuzu and Reira saw, Minami was thrown several steps back. That was the last limit. She couldn't stand the attack, rendering her unconscious as well.

 **MINAMI LP: 400 = 0**

The Action Field dispersed. Yuya turned to Yuzu and Reira, and was met with angered face from Yuzu and terrified face from Reira who was clinging to Yuzu so tightly with trembling hands. Yuzu gently pushed Reira behind as she walked to Yuya. Once she was face-to-face right in front of her childhood friend's other personality or so he said, she yanked him by his collar.

"That was unnecessary! You almost killed them, just like you did to the Obelisk Force!" Yuzu reprimanded Yuya who was clearly couldn't careless of any of it.

"If we just let them be like this that Doctor will use them again to strike us down. Before that happens I must do this. I'm just doing what it needs to be done." Yuya answered calmly, slapping away Yuzu's hands from his shirt.

Yuzu stared at Yuya in disbelieve. "What are you saying?! We can't just harm them like this! They are Uncle's students! Aren't you worried for them?" She said as she looked at Daisuke and Minami.

Yuya raised his brow in confusion. "Why are you so pissed off at me? You don't like me being violent?" When Yuzu didn't answer and instead averted her eyes from him, Yuya knew he hit the jackpot.

"It was my power that let us win this Duel and made it possible to protect you from being captured by that bug freak." Yuya pointed out the fact they won the Duel thanks to his last minute interference. "I know you don't like me as much as the normal Yuya, but he is too soft for his own good!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya again straight in the eyes. "But Yuya would never give up on freeing them in less harm way." She told him.

"Them? He only cares about them because they are that pathetic excuse of the father's students. He just doesn't want to be hated by Yusho." Yuya snorted, spating what he was thinking with evident spite. "Well I don't give a damn. I only care about protecting Yuya, you, and our friends. No one else matters."

Yuzu's eyes started to become teary from the heartless coming from her supposedly childhood friend's mouth.

"No. That's not the Yuya that I know! You're not Yuya at all!"

Yuzu shouted while trying her best not to cry in front of Yuya. She started to punch Yuya, desperately doing whatever she felt would bring back the Yuya that she knows and loves. She couldn't accept this person…this stranger in front of her. Not in the least.

"Let Yuya out! Give him back! Get lost!"

Yuya gritted his teeth. She did it now. She didn't even know, didn't even understand a thing, yet she said that so easily. Whether it was his true self and his friends, no one will accept him. They denied him, rejecting him…and that was what always pained him. Why won't they accept the truth that much?

"So even you're rejecting me like he does… You guys always prefer the weak way." Yuya said bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Yuzu.

"So what if he's being naïve? Yuya is trying his best to bring peace, to bring smile to everyone! That is the only way to end the conflict forever!" Yuzu argued.

"Sure, then he is nearly defeated and got hurt because of that!" Yuya finally raised his voice, startling the pink haired girl.

"If being soft will endanger him, you, and the others like just now, then I'm not giving myself to him anymore until I eliminate every last one of our enemies. I won't do it!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **At a Walking Pace –** Serena, Dennis, and Gongenzaka ends up at a park that bring back Serena and Dennis' lost childhood memories. Edo, who guards the place with his second-in-command Noro, challenges them to a Duel. Meanwhile, Reira tries to mend the situation between Yuya's dark self and Yuzu.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PRODIGY BEETHOVEN THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA**_ **:** (RITUAL / ANGEL / LIGHT / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 7). Once per Turn you can decrease the ATK of your opponent's Monster by 700 for each Melodious Monster you have in your Graveyard. Once per Turn you can negate destruction by Battle against a Special Summoned Monster.

 _ **MONSTER NEST**_ : When you control one Level 4 Monster, you can Special Summon a Level 1-3 Monster from your hand in Attack Position. (Magic Card)

 _ **MELODIOUS MAESTRA RITUAL**_ : You can Special Summon a Melodious Maestra Ritual Monster by Releasing 2 Melodious Monsters on your Field.

 _ **MIRAGE DANCE:**_ Change the Position of a Monster you controls. (Action Card)

 _ **CONCERTO:**_ When a Monster is attacked, you can make the attacking Monster to target only Melodious Monster until the End Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **DRAGON'S SAVAGENESS**_ : Released all Monsters you have other than Dragon-Type Monster. A Dragon-Type Monster you control gain the total ATKs of the Monsters you Released. That Dragon-Type Monster can attack all your opponent's Monsters. Banish this card to allow a Dragon-Type Monster you control to attack one more time. (Trap Card)

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Gotta say this chapter was quite hard to write. Glad we finished it anyway. Dark Yuya will still appear in the next chapter before turning to the normal Yuya again. His fight with Yuzu still continues in the next chapter. Do you think we did a good job writing Dark Yuya in this chapter? Or we went too far? About Yuzu having Ritual Monster, we think this is the best way to show her bond with Asuka.**

 **Starting from the next chapter, we will focus on Yuya's friends' Duels, which means Yuya won't be Dueling for a while. Please be patient because we want to give development to other characters that they deserved but didn't get in the anime.**

 **We are very sorry for any mistakes. If we made mistakes, we'll fix it as soon as we can.**

 **Please review this chapter :D**


	35. At a Walking Pace

**Big thanks to** _ **ScalchopWarrior, The PsychoPath96, Citylover96, Big duels, 10speed12, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, dvdryms, Yuka Kuroshiro, Ryujomaru15, Elbarto4000, StrikeDragoon, Leafeon12, aqua9597, Fan of Fanfics21, Yuarc V, Unknowedz, infinite neos, VioletStarVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update. Busy preparing for a job interview.**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After much thought, Reira managed to convince the two to settle it with locking Daisuke and Minami in one of the rooms they have passed for the time being. One problem solved, the other problem was still ongoing. Reira wished they found their other comrades soon, especially his older brother. He wanted to see his older brother, true, but his main reason wishing for it was because having more people with them may help warming up the cold suffocating atmosphere between Yuya and Yuzu who looked away from each other while pouting with Reira walking between them. Since their fight, Yuya and Yuzu refused to talk with each other.

Reira agreed with Yuzu that Yuya, his alternate personality to be precise, has gone too far against both the Obelisk Force and You Show students. In fact, he nearly killed them all, which was worse than being carded. But on the other hand, Reira sensed there was more to this Yuya than he appears himself to be. Also, based on what Yuya said, he did it because he believed it will protect them. Not to mention the pained expression that Yuya wore when Yuzu said he is not Yuya and told him to get lost. Maybe the others will say he was being stupid or too kind, but Reira honestly thought that Yuzu also went too far with her words.

Things would be hard for them if it continues like this. If Yuya just switched place with his normal self then it won't be so awkward like this, but Yuya himself already said he won't do it and Reira personally thought that having Yuya to switch back without making up with Yuzu won't solve the fudamental problem. But what can a 9 years old boy who had never mend a situation in all his life can do? His brother said that understanding the other self would be the first step.

" _But what can I do to get close to this Yuya? Yuzu is keeping an eye on me too. I can't talk to him like this."_ Reira wondered what he should do.

Yuzu glanced at Reira, following his gaze to Yuya in beside them. She tightened her hold on Reira's hand and pulled him behind. She allowed Yuya to walk ahead of them so she and Reira could speak in whisper without Yuya able to listening to their conversation.

"Reira, don't get near him until Yuya comes back." Yuzu quietly told the boy. It would be dangerous if Reira approach him now.

"But…he is Yuya." Reira said confidently. That was the truth, but Yuzu apparenly refused to accept it.

"No, he is not. Yuya won't do something so horrible like that." Yuzu frowned as she recalled what happened not too long ago. How the said person mercilessly beaten foe and friend alike and even disregard their lives.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but he said he was born from Yuya, so he is still part of Yuya. He _is_ Yuya even if behaving differently." Reira said again, trying to convince the older girl who was clearly scared to accept the fact.

Yuzu shook her head, eyes dejected. "He said he was born from Yuya, but I never knew this side of him, and I don't want to think that the Yuya I knew will disappear…" Yuzu clenched her left hand over her right hand tight. There were many times she felt that Yuya will disappear, and this was one of such times. She feared that the Yuya she knew and loved will gone and was replaced by this stranger.

"Yuzu…" Reira couldn't say anything further. He understood Yuzu's worry. It's reasonable to think that way.

"Besides, that violent display…that means he must be the one responsible for all those violent Dueling that Yuya did several times back. Because of him Yuya was constantly depressed and questioned himself." Yuzu narrowed her eyes in bitterness. She remembered the instances Yuya suddenly corporate violence into his Dueling that resulted with his opponents being harmed, physically and mentally. If he truly cared for Yuya and them, how could he done that to him?

"I don't understand this Yuya at all–"

Yuzu stopped when a headache struck her head. She then felt dizzy like her head was running in circles. Her vision blurred, followed by the sudden lost of her energies in her body. The next thing that happened was her body lying on the cold floor. The last things she heard were Reira calling for her and panicked voice from Yuya who rushed to her before she drifted into dream world.

Yuzu opened her eyes and realized she was experiencing another dream as a girl whose name was always unclear to be heard. She was at a hospital room with the usual grey haired young man lying in the hospital bed. He just opened his eyes while she was watching over him with worry.

" _Where am I?"_ He asked.

" _You're at the clinic. You collapsed right after the match was over."_ She told him, and then explained that according to the doctor's examination he was exhausted. The man sighed while trying to get into more comfortable position on the bed, but opened his eyes again when she spoke again.

" _Hey, Z***…how long are you planning to continue doing this? No, how long we must continue this kind of Dueling?"_ She questioned, her hands clutching the bed tight.

She stared at the young man with face almost close to tears at seeing his condition. _"Duel is supposed to be fun, to bring happiness to people, isn't it? It's not something to hurt people, right? But yet you've been hurting your opponents… That's not like you at all…"_

The young man frowned and clicked his tongue, turning his face from her. _"…Shut up. If that's what you think, then just ignore me. I will continue to fight…until it's the end for me if I have to…"_

" _Don't say something like that! At this rate…you'll…you'll lose yourself…!"_ She took his hand into hers.

" _What are you saying? The crowds, the audience are cheering for me. They want more, so I have to do it to make them all happy. That's what I– what my dragons and I is aiming for."_ He said as he took his dragons into his hand.

However, when he did so, she sensed vicious, hostile presence from the dragons' cards. When she felt it, a cold of sweat drop formed on her face and her body was trembling. The dragons were obviously not in a good mood. She expected their owner to notice this, but instead he just smiled and laughed softly.

" _We have to be stronger in the next match…"_ He told his dragons.

" _Z***!"_

The young man and the hospital room then disappeared, being replaced with wide blue sky. Yuzu was standing on transparent pool that reflected the blue sky like a mirror. A older girl's figure was standing not too far in front of her. She was naked and her entire body was covered in golden light from head to toe, making her looked like a spirit.

" _If this keeps going, he will be awakened."_ She said with sad tone. She started floating towards the confused Yuzu.

"W-what? He?" Yuzu said in question. Despite feeling the person in front of her looked suspicious, for some reason Yuzu didn't feel she hold any ill intent.

" _If that happens, you must free me."_ The older girl placed her hands on Yuzu's shoulder and her slowly placed bumped her forehead to the younger girl.

" _You must let me use your body…"_

 **GARDEN – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Serena, Gongenzaka, and Dennis were walking at a park after they ended there after got separated from their comrades. It is spacious and yet cozy area surrounded by different shades of green. At the entrance there was a Duel Field. In the centre there were facilities for the patrons, and a covered lodge for larger parties.

"What's wrong you two? You have been silent since we got here." Gongenzaka asked his two companions who didn't say anything no matter how much he talked, only answering with a nod or a yes and nothing more. Another thing, Serena and Dennis were staring around at the park with a frown on their faces.

"I know this place." Serena and Dennis finally said at the same time, prompting the two to look at each other.

"Do you think…this place has something to do with our erased memories that you told me about?" Dennis wondered. He had heard from Serena everything about hers and his memories being erased. They shared visions and dreams they were having and realized the similarities that were too much to be a mere coincidence. Everything made sense now for both Dennis and Serena.

"Yeah. If not, I don't think both of us will feel so familiar of this place." Serena looked around more of anything that could jog her memories. She then spotted a path hidden by trees and bushes. She saw a vision of young Yuri leading her to this path, so she rushed to the path.

"Wait, Serena!" Gongenzaka called out while he and Dennis followed her.

After walking around some time, they turned right into another path that was hidden through a thick bush. They went through a narrow path that the trees were so close that their branches were arching above their heads. It smelled like a garden as well. At the end of the path was a crystal artificial stream that had a small brass bridge and across that was a banks of white flowers.

"This place is…" Serena looked at the white flowers, touching it carefully as she finally remembered. "I remember…this is the place where the three of us often hung out together."

"These flowers are not blooming." Gongenzaka noted upon seeing the flower banks.

"These are moonflowers. They only bloom at night, bathed in moonlight…" Serena's eyes softened. She loved this flower and took care of it.

"We buried a time capsule under this tree." Dennis noticed the biggest tree in the garden near the flower banks. Dennis approached the three, kneeling in front of it and recalling the event.

" _Hey, let's bury a time capsule!"_ Young Dennis suggested to his two friends who were busy reading and taking care of the flowers.

" _Time capsule?"_ Serena repeated in question, raising her brow.

" _Yeah! We put things inside a box, buried it, and then we'll open it once we are older! It sounds fun, so why don't we do it? Come on!"_ Dennis heard of it during their little sneak out into the town square. He happened to overhear some children talking about a time capsule.

" _You look so eager to do it…"_ Serena sweat dropped at Dennis' eagerness.

" _Come on, you two~! Let's do it! Let's do it!"_ Dennis pleaded with his best puppy-dog face.

Yuri sighed, closing his book. _"I guess it's not bad. Let's do it before Dennis starts whining, Serena."_ He told the only girl in their group of three.

" _Right, his whining is annoying."_ Serena relented. She definitely didn't want to hear him whining.

" _Hey!"_ Dennis pouted.

Dennis and Serena, with the help of Gongenzaka dug the spot where the time capsule was supposed to be buried. Right he was, they soon found the so-called time capsule, an old used cane box with their names written on the lid. Dennis carefully took it out and opened its content. There were five items inside.

"This is the drawing from when we sneaked out that I put." Dennis picked the drawing. It was already quite dull from being buried but their faces were still intact. This was the drawing that he remembered back at the town square. The drawing that he took when they sneaked out from the academy.

"These cards are my cards that I put." Serena looked at the two Duel Monster cards in her hands that despite being buried for so long were still in good shape. She placed her own cards inside after exchanging cards with Yuri. She decided to take these cards back once her promise with Yuri was fulfilled.

"This must be…" Dennis picked the last two items inside the time capsule. "Yuri's notebook and a pressed flower?"

Dennis flipped through the notebook where Yuri used to write every data of Duels he had done and observed. The pressed flower, however, was not familiar to him. However, Serena seemed so recognized as she looked at it.

Serena included her two cards inside her Deck. "Yeah. So everything was true after all…! The Professor did erase our memories!" She narrowed her eyes angrily at the person responsible for erasing their memories.

"But why would he did that?" Dennis couldn't think of any benefit Leo can get from erasing their memories.

"The only way for us to know is by asking the man himself." Serena said, determined to reach the Professor's chamber and confront the man directly.

"That won't be possible."

From the same path where they came from, Edo and Noro emerged with several Academia soldiers behind them. Serena, Gongenzaka, and Dennis got into their battle stances, Duel Disks ready to be activated at any time.

"Edo Phoenix!" Serena exclaimed, eyeing the Commander-in-Chief warily.

"So even you have betrayed us, Dennis Macfield." Edo turned to Dennis with impassive gaze, whichw as surprising since Dennis has expected the Commander-in-Chief to be angry or disappointed at him.

Dennis shrugged. "What can I say? My new friends here have their ways with words." He said easily with his hands on Serena and Gongenzaka's shoulders.

Noro took a step forward and pointed his finger at the Lancers. "Whatever your reason is treachery won't be tolerated! Except for Serena-sama, you Lancers will be carded by us!" He declared as he wore his Duel Disk.

"Who is that guy?" Gongenzaka asked, not remembering he was present in the battle at Heartland.

"Noroma-chan. Someone that you don't need really to remember. He is of no importance." Dennis said dismissively, completely ignoring the second-in-command of the squad.

Noro twitched at the mention of his nickname given by the Tyler Sisters. "My name is not Noroma! It's Mamoru Noro! Why you–"

"Desist, Noro." Edo ordered his second-in-command, sending a sharp gaze at the man, causing the said man to flinch.

"Y-yes, Commander-in-Chief." Noro quickly zipped is mouth shut.

"Where is Yuya?!" Gongenzaka demanded answer from the Commander-in-Chief.

"You have to defeat us first." Edo answered, refusing to answer any further.

"Wait!" Serena gestured her hand to the Academia to halt. "There is a Duel Field outside, let's do it there. It's a more appropiate place for a Duel do you not think so?"

While Serena said the Duel Field was far more suitable place for Duelists like them to Duel, Serena actually doesn't want to destroy this place full of irreplacable fond memories she shared with Dennis and Yuri. Fortunately, Edo agreed to her suggestion and they moved to the Duel Field. Edo has ordered his subordinates to not do anything and leave the Duel to him and Noro since it won't be fair for the Lancers.

"Let's do this." Dennis commenced the Duel.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka, will make you spit out where Yuya is!" Gongenzaka declared as the Action Field was activated.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! When I have no Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Entermage Stilts Shooter (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / LV: 6)." Dennis Special summoned a puppet-like Monster with purple armor-like bodies, wearing orange hat and orange cape while riding on green stilts.

"I Set 1 card and then I place Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab in the Left Pendulum Zone to activate its Effect, increasing the ATK of all Magician-Type Monster on the Field by 300!" Dennis increased Stilts Shooter's ATK to 2500 before ending his Turn.

"Now it's my Turn!" Noro started his Draw Phase. He briefly glanced coldly at Edo. _"I won't let Edo take all the glory. I'll show my skill in this Duel and prove myself to the Professor!"_

"From my hand I summon Reborn Zombie (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!" Noro summoned a white long haired zombie with skeleton right arm and right leg in Defense Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Noro finished his Turn, surprising both the Lancers and Academia for exception of Edo. They have expected him to do more.

"My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 4)!" Gongenzaka Summoned Jisha-Q in Defense Position.

"When Jisha-Q is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)!" Gongenzaka Horagai, also in Defense Position.

"When I have two or more Superheavy Samurai Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Kokorogama-A in Attack Position.

"I Tune Jisha-Q and Kokorogama-A with Horagai! Unyielding as the mountain ranges. The soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become the towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!" Gongenzaka Synchro summoned his centaurus-like Monster in Defense Position.

"Kyu-B can attack while in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Reborn Zombie with Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka declared his Battle Phase. Kyu-B ran towards the defenseive zombie while twirling its spear.

Noro opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Negate! I negate your attack!" Noro stopped Kyu-B's spear from reaching his Monster.

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand!"

Serena began her chant as her Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster.

At this moment, Noro opened his other face-down card. "Trap Card: Hell Polymer! When my opponent Fusion Summon, I can Release 1 Monster on my Field to take control of that Fusion Monster!" Noro Released his Reborn Zombie as he pointed at Cat Dancer.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed as her ace Monster disappeared form her Field and reappeared on Noro's Field.

"Now your Monster is under my control! You can't do anything!" Noro said in haugty voice, sneering at the girl.

Serena clicked her tongue. I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Serena reluctantly finished her Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Decisionguy and Dreamguy! Two heroes who pierce through the bedrock of destiny! Now become one and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Edo summoned his ace Monster.

"Kyu-B gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls!" Gongenzaka increased Kyu-B's ATK to 3400.

"When Dystopiaguy is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials!" Edo chose Decisionguy's ATK Dennis as his target, inflicting 1600 damage to the traitor.

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 2400**

"And then I activate Magic Card: D – Drag Hammer! I target 1 Monster on my Field to equip a Destiny HERO Monster from my hand to that target, and reduce its ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped Monster card!" Edo equipped Decisionguy to Dystopiaguy, decreasing Dystopiaguy's ATK to 1200.

"If he decreased his own Monster's ATK, that means–" Gongenzaka remembered Dystopiaguy's Effect.

"Dystopiaguy's Effect! When its ATK or DEF is changed, I can destroy one card on the Field! Noble Justice!" Edo targeted Gongenzaka's Kyu-B, starting to suck it into the hole on its stomach.

Dennis picked an Action Card at a nearby platform and activated it. "Action Magic: Detour! I negate the Effect of one Monster that my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Dennis negated Dystopiaguy's Effect, saving Kyu-B from being destroyed. In addition, Edo also received 500 damage.

 **EDO LP: 4000 = 3500**

"Thank you, Dennis." Gongenzaka told the Entertainment Duelist.

"No problem, Gon-chan!" Dennis gave a thumb up. "This is an easy pie for Entertainment Duelist like myself!"

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Edo concluded.

Unlike before, Edo was completely calm in taking the damage. As oppose to how everyone saw him, Edo was pondering. Neither on his given mission nor the Duel. He was struggling what to do. After his Duel against Yuya, he has been thinking about his belief. For years he has dedicated himself for Academia and the Professor's goal. However, Yuya proved to him that he was just a bird in a cage. He didn't know the world outside Academia, that's why he believed that Academia's Dueling was what truly the righteous. But, seeing with his own eyes and experiencing different Dueling, he realized that he understands so little. He hardly judge everything with his own eyes.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Entermage Reversal Dancer and Scale 10 Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneous Summon Level 2 to 9 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Dennis summoned Entermage Bubble Gardna (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) and Entermage Flimsy Slimmer (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4).

"I Overlay my Bubble Gardna and Flimsy Slimmer! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned his ace Monster.

"Due to Yellow Scarab's Pendulum Effect, all my Magician-Type Monsters' ATK is increased by 300!" Dennis increased both his Magicians' ATK, both to 2800.

"I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can allow a Monster on the Field to attack twice! I choose Stilts Shooter!" Dennis granted Stilts Shooter the chance to attack twice per Battle Phase this Turn. "Battle! I attack Dystopiaguy with Stilts Shooter!"

"Continuous Trap Card: Demise Urban! Once per Turn I increase Dystopiaguy's ATK by 100!" Edo opened his face-down card, increasing Dystopiaguy's ATK to 1300. "Due to Dystopiaguy's Effect, your Monster will be destroyed!"

"Oops! Didn't expect that one!" Dennis commented as he watched his Monster being sucked into the black hole on Dystopiaguy's stomach. "But, I still have Trapeze Magician! Go! Attack Dystopiaguy!"

"I activate Dreamguy's Effect! When this card is in Graveyard I can and a Destiny HERO Monster battles an opponent's Monster, I reduce Battle Damage to 0 and Destiny HERO Monster cannot be destroyed by this battle. Also, I can Special Summon Dreamguy from Cemetery, but the attacking Monster can make a second attack in this Battle Phase!" As the attack directed at Dystopiaguy was blocked by a barrier, Dreamguy was summoned to Edo's Field in Attack Position from the Graveyard.

"Then I attack Dreamguy with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis made use of the second attack he has been granted.

"Trap Card: D – Fusion! During my opponent's Turn, I can Fusion Summon Destiny HERO Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters I control as Materials! I Fuse Dystopiaguy wand Dreamguy!" Edo sent his Monsters into the Fusion Vortex as he began his summoning chant.

"Hero from the world of darkness! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Duskutopiaguy (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Edo summoned shining Monster clad in golden armour with green-colored 'D' alphabet as its face.

"Its ATK is higher than Trapeze Magician!" Serena commented as she looked at Duskutopiaguy's ATK in her Duel Disk screen.

"This is bad, Trapeze Magician will be destroyed!" Gongenzaka stated in worry.

Trapeze Magician kicked Duskutopiaguy, but the moment its foot hit the Fusion Monster's defending arms, Dusktuopiaguy unleashed bright golden light that destroyed the Magician-Type Monster.

 **DENNIS LP: 2400 = 1900**

"As expected from Commander-in-Chief!" A female Academia Duelist in blue uniform commented.

"He seems to be much better than before in his Duel against Yuya Sakaki. He definitely will win this time!" A male Duelist in red uniform added with confidence for his superior, which followed by the other Academia soldiers.

Noro, who overheard the praise for their Commander-in-Chief, inwardly cursed. _"Damn it! Do better than this, Lancers! You better survive until my next Turn!"_

Despite his ace Monster being destroyed, Dennis smiled as if has been waiting for it. He opened his face-down card. "I activate Rank-Up Magic: Magical Force! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by Battle this Turn and Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that Monster by using it as the Overlay Unit then attached itself to the Monster Summoned by this Effect!"

"A Rank-Up Magic?!" Gongenzaka looked in disbelief.

"So he also has one?!" Serena also shared the same shock.

"Show must go on! Oh magician of the sky, more magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2200 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned a Magician wearing white cape and white hat with golden ornaments while carrying a trapeze. Dennis then ended his Turn, making a triumphant face as he successfully surprised everyone present.

" _Now is the time for me to show my greatness!"_ Noro thought to himself with a smug smile as his second Turn finally beginning. He will show his capabilities and then receive promotion. That was his goal!

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Devil's Sanctuary! I can Special Summon 1 Metal Devil Token (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Noro summoned a black Monster with marble-like bodies in Attack Position.

"I Release Metal Devil Token to Advance Summon Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 5)!" Noro summoned a dragon with black-colored upper body and abdomen, and red-colored arms and lower body. There were saw and drill blades attached on its body.

"I activate Magic Card: Fog of Power! I increase all Monsters that I control by 1000!" Noro increased Armed Dragon LV5 and Cat Dancer's ATK to 3400 and 3500 respectively.

"Battle! I attack Entermage Trapeze High Magician with Armed Dragon LV5!" Noro made his first attack at Dennis' Monster.

"I activate Trapeze High Magician's Effect! By detaching Overlay Unit, Trapeze High Magician cannot be destroyed Battle or card Effects this Turn!" Dennis protected his Monster, but still received damage.

 **DENNIS LP: 1900 = 1200**

"Next, I attack directly with Cat Dancer!" Noro pointed at Serena who was practically defenceless. Cat Dancer lunged at its master as Serena jumped for an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Single Distraction! I destroy Cat Dancer!" Serena destroyed her own ace Monster before it could kick her. She rather destroyed her own Monster than letting this Noro person kept controlling it. She was sure that Cat Dancer would feel the same.

"When Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed a Monster in this Turn, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7)." Noro special summoned a dragon-like Monster similar as LV5 but taller, thinner, and wearing black colored armours before ending his Turn.

" _Those Action Cards are annoying. I have to make my Monsters fast enough to attack before they can get any Action Card in the next Turn! According to my calculation, we can win this on my next Turn!"_ Noro thought as he bit his fingernail.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Masamune-D (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Gongenzaka summoned a mechanical grey-colored Monster in samurai armor while carrying short sword.

"I activate Masamune-D's Effect! When this card is on the Field, I can make 1 Monster that I control to be treated as a Superheavy Samurai Monster! I choose Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka treated Kyu-B as a Superheavy Samurai Monster.

"I Tune Kyu-B with Masamune-D! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 3800 / LV: 10)!" Gongenzaka summoned his ace Monster in Defense Position.

"What can you do with that low ATK Monster and put it in Defense Position?" Noro grinned mockingly at the Synchro Monster.

"Susano-O also has the same Effect as Kyu-B! It can attack in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka revealed its Effect while pointing at Noro's Monster.

"What?!" Noro took a step back.

"Battle! I attack Special Armed Dragon LV7 with Susano-O!" Gongenzaka pointed at the dragon. Susano-O swung its long sword while in its sitting position, slicing the dragon into two and blew it up. Its owner, Noro, was thrown back.

 **NORO LP: 4000 = 3000**

"T-this is impossible! This is not within my calculation!" Noro said while struggling to stand.

"All of you depending too much on data and calculation." Gongenzaka directed this not only to Noro, but also to all Academia Duelists present. They could have sworn they saw burning flames of spirit coming out from Gongenzaka's body. "Putting our body and soul into the Duel together with our cards, surprising your opponents and spectators with each of the move you make, that is the true essence of Dueling!"

"You said it, Gon-chan! The same as Yusho-sensei!" Dennis flicked his fingers at the Steadfast Duelist.

"So Yusho Sakaki also taught you that?" Edo asked. From the way the boy was Dueling, he didn't expect him to be one of Yusho Sakaki's disciples.

Gongenzaka turned straight at Edo. "No. This is something that I believe in ever since I made my decision to become a Duelist." He answered.

"Edo Phoenix, who are you actually fighting right now?" Gongenzaka finally asked the Commander-in-Chief.

"What?" Edo looked up to Gongenzaka.

"Each attack and moves we make reflects our spirit and emotion. From your moves in your previous Turn, I sensed that you are struggling with something." Gongenzaka didn't feel the same strength or firmness in his attack that he showed in his Duel against Yuya. The Commander-in-Chief in front of him was like a different person.

"This…has something to do with your last Duel against Yuya, isn't it?" Serena realized where Gongenzaka was going, and based on the changes of the Academia soldiers they managed to capture in Heartland, the same change also applied to Edo.

Dennis sighed, placing his hands on his waist. "Whether you accept it or not, both Yusho-sensei and Yuya have changed you." Dennis wondered just how much both father and son pair can influence people with their Dueling.

Edo narrowed his eyes, looking at his own cards. The boy just pointed out his problem out loud. He was often blinded to the reality of a given situation due to his stubborn attitude and pessimistic outlook. He held a fear of the state of his "time", afraid that he has not truly advanced anywhere as a person following the life-changing event, something that he had denied for all these years but was forced to face after his Duel against Yusho and Yuya.

"The same also goes for the rest of you. Am I wrong?" Gongenzaka looked at the rest of the Academia soldiers who neither confirm not deny Gongenzaka's statement. They couldn't say anything, because they actually also felt the same as their Commander-in-Chief after watching his Duel against Yuya.

Seeing his superior and the rest of the soldiers seemed to get discourage by the Lancers' words, Noro quickly spoke. "D-don't just stand there, Commander-in-Chief! Make your move! Don't let them fool you!" He demanded to Edo, who was still silent pondering.

" _The warm feeling in my chest and the tickles in my stomach that I felt a few days ago when I duelled Yuya… Is that happiness? No, I actually know…a long time ago."_ Edo looked at his Destiny HERO cards in his hand.

He remembered now. When he decided to become a Duelist, he didn't do it for Academia or anything. Before he entered Academia, he used to play Duel Monster cards with his father simply because he was having fun with his father. He decided to become a Duelist, because he loved playing Duel Monsters.

" _That's right… To think I forgot my memories with Father… I'm sorry…"_ Edo closed his eyes with content expression. Now that he fully understood and realized what he wanted to do, there was no point continuing this Duel anymore.

"I–" Before Edo could stop, a sharp pain attacked from inside his head. Beside him, the same thing also happened to Noro.

From his personal laboratory, the Doctor was observing the Duel with his usual wicked grin while holding a Parasite Fusioner card in his hand."I knew this is going to happen. Those people are benighted fools. That's why I have to do everything." The Doctor said as he raised his card.

Ever since their defeat by the Lancers hand in Xyz Dimension, the Professor noticed there were changes in Edo who seemed to be lamenting something. This prompted the Doctor to investigate, secretly observing the Commander-in-Chief. From his behaviour, his instruction, and especially after Edo allowed Rin to meet Yuya, it wasn't hard for the Doctor to figure out that Edo's loyalty for the Academia was starting to waver. That's why he secretly had his bug to crawled and entered Edo's brain to ignite his undying loyalty to the Professor again in case something like this happen. As for Noro, the second-in-command was a complete idiot whose Dueling was not as skilled as Edo, so he also planted his bug inside the man to increase his skill.

Edo's passive expression instantly turned sinister as he picked a card from his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Parasite Discharge. I can Special Summon a Parasite Fusioner from my Deck!" Edo summoned the Insect-Type Monster.

"W-what is that Monster?" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock. It was completely different from Edo's other Monster and definitely not part of the Destiny HERO Deck.

"That Monster is…!" Dennis' face became quite paled upon recognizing the Monster.

"You know that Monster?" Gongenzaka asked his Magician friend as he saw Edo and Noro's behaviour changed after the former summoned that Monster.

Dennis nodded. "I only heard a bit, but that Monster is no good for everybody." He said while feeling disgusted by the Monster.

"What do you mean by that? Explain in detail!" Serena demanded.

"I heard there is someone called Doctor in Professor's inner circle that can manipulate people's hearts. His method of controlling them is by putting a parasite inside their heads." Dennis explained, shocking everyone including the Academia soldiers.

"You're saying there is a bug inside their brains right now?!" Serena pointed at Edo and Noro while looking at Dennis in pure shock, and Dennis merely nodded.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it and other Monster on my Field as Materials to perform Fusion Summon! Hero from the world of light! Become one with the inner voice and reign over the creatures of the grounds! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Insectguy (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Edo summoned a Destiny HERO Monster with pitch black body with mix of red web-like tattoos and a scorpion tail.

"When Parasite Fusioner is used as Fusion Material, it will be equipped to the Fusion Monster!" Parasite Fusioner attached itself onto Insectguy's chest.

"I activate Insectguy's Effect! Once per Turn during my Main Phase I can decrease all ATKs of other Monsters beside itself equal to the half of its ATK! Parasite Scream!" Edo decreased Trapeze High Magician and Susano-O's ATK to 700 and 400 respectively.

"Battle! I attack Susano-O with Insectguy!" Edo targeted the Synchro Monster.

"Susano-O is in Defense Position! I won't take any damage!" Gongenzaka reminded.

"When Insectguy attacks a Defense Position Monster, it can change the targeted Monster into Attack Position!" Edo forced the Synchro Monster to stand up from its sitting position and faced Insectguy's sharp tail that pierced through its body, destroying the Synchro Monster. Gongenzaka was thrown back by the shockwave, hitting a nearby tree.

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 400**

"Gongenzaka/Gon-chan!" Serena and Dennis called out for their friend in concern.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Edo finished his Turn, smiling evilly at the Lancers. "Now, what will you do? Can you overpower my Insectguy with those weak Monsters of yours?

"Any idea to free him from that Parasite? Anybody?!" Serena turned to Dennis and then to the Academia soldiers. "If you care for your Commander-in-Chief, then speak! I know that you don't know a thing about this!"

The Academia soldiers were looking at each other and started murmuring. It was just as Serena said, they didn't know about a parasite being planted inside their Commander-in-Chief and their second-in-command's heads. In fact, this was the first time they have ever heard of a parasite.

"W-we don't know! We really don't know!" A male student in yellow uniform finally said in fear.

"We never heard or meet this Doctor person!" Another male student in red uniform added.

Edo snorted. "Of course a low rank Academia soldiers won't know about the Doctor and the Parasite. To prevent another possible treachery, the Doctor has placed his bugs inside some of Academia Duelists." Edo said while pointing at his own attack.

This brought fear amongst the Academia soldiers. They started to wondering if insects were also planted inside their heads like their superiors did. But most importantly, this also sprout doubt inside them for the Professor who allowed this kind of action to his own people. How could the Professor keeping someone like this Doctor by his side? He was willing to go this far?

"Any idea then?" Serena sighed in exasperation when there was no solution from the students.

"How about a hard knock on his head? Maybe the Parasite will come out if we hit them hard enough?" Dennis suggested. It was really just a random idea that he thought up without much effort, so he was surprised when Serena agreed to it.

"At this time, it's doesn't sound to be a bad idea." Serena said as she started her Turn, drawing a card. When she looked at the card she just drew another memory with Yuri came into her.

" _Here. Take this card."_ Serena offered her card when Yuri gave her his own card.

Yuri accepted the card and his mouth opened in amazement. _"Transcedental Fusion. This is a good card. But reading the Effect, that means you have a Synchro Monster?"_ He asked while pointing at her Deck.

" _Yeah. As far as I remember I always have this card and the Synchro Monster with me."_ Serena said as she took out the said card from her Deck with a smile.

" _But are you sure you're giving such a good card to me?"_ Yuri became unsure.

Serena nodded at him with a strong smile plastered on her face. _"You also give one of your most important cards to me. It's fair do the same."_

"When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Tuner Monster, Nekroz Joule (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Serena summoned a little girl-like Monster with blond hair in blue robes with a turquoise colored clam shaped hairclip on her hair while carrying a book.

"Serena has a Tuner Monster?!" Gongenzaka was given another surprise by his friend.

"When Nekroz Joule is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 card from the Graveyard! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena summoned back her ace Monster.

"I Tune Moonlight Cat Dancer with Nekroz Joule! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Nekroz of Bifrost (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Serena summoned a female humanoid Monster dons an adventure-style outfit consisting of a blue and white top with loose, white sleeves that trail down into matching white gloves and blue bandannas around its wrists. The collar of its top is ruffled and fitted around its neck with an orange bandanna. It wears thigh-high white boots that extend down to brown, heeled boots. It has golden hair, which it keeps in place with a simple, brown headband, and carries a quiver for its arrows around its torso.

"I activate Nekroz of Bifrost's Effect! Once per Turn I can attack my opponent directly!" Nekroz of Bifrost shot its arrow at Edo who dodged it as it hit the ground beside him.

 **EDO LP: 3500 = 1100**

"Insectguy's Effect! When I was attacked directly, I can inflict half of the damage I received to my opponent!" Edo retaliated with his own Monster's Effect. Insectguy formed a dark sphere on its palms and then threw it at Serena, inflicting half of the damage.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 2900**

"I activate Nekroz of Bifrost's other Effect! At the End Phase I can revive 1 Monster in Graveyard!" Serena chose to revive Gongenzaka's Susano-O with Gongenzaka still in control of his own Monster.

"Serena…" Gongenzaka was visibly touched by his friend's unspoken concern and faith in him.

"I end my Turn." Serena finished her Turn.

"My Turn! Due to Yellow Scarab's Effect its ATK is increased by 300!" Dennis increased Trapeze High Magician's Effect to 3000. "Battle! I attack Noroma-chan directly with Trapeze High Magician!"

Noro protested at his nickname as he opened his face-down card. "Don't call me Noroma! Trap Card: Another Trap! I can activate an Effect of a Trap Card in my Graveyard! I choose Negate!" Noro copied the Effect of negate, stopping Trapeze High Magician's attack at him.

"Don't think that this will be enough to take me down! With the power I got from the Doctor, I will grab the victory in my hand!"

Dennis frowned at the increasingly erratic behaviour from Noro and Edo (more towards the former). "I Set 1 card end my Turn. Gon-chan, Serena-chan, do your best to finish this Duel on either of your Turn!" He told his two friends who nodded in return.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Ressurection of the Dead! I revive Special Armed Dragon LV7 from Graveyard!" Noro summoned back his dragon from his Graveyard.

"I activate another Magic Card: Parasite Discharge! I can Special Summon a Parasite Fusioner from my Deck!" Similarly as Edo, Noro also Special Summoned a Parasite Fusioner in Attack Position.

"I Fuse Special Armed Dragon Level7 with Parasite Fusioner! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Parasite Armed Dragon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Noro summoned a new dragon with Parasite Fusioner attached to it. "I activate Parasite Armed Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn I can allow a Monster controlled by another player to attack! I choose Insectguy!"

"Battle! I attack Nekroz of Bifrost with Parasite Armed Dragon!" Noro targeted Serena's Synchro Monster, prompting Serena to pick an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Selection of Miracle! My Monster cannot be destroyed by this Battle!" Serena enabled Nekroz of Bifrost to evade Parasite Armed's huge fist that crushed the ground where it was originally standing.

 **SERENA LP: 2900 = 2600**

"Then I'll destroy it with Insectguy! Battle! I attack Nekroz of Bifrost with Insectguy!" Edo ordered his Monster to attack, using the Effect granted by Noro's dragon.

Serena once again picked an Action Card before the attack hit. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage!"

 **SERENA LP: 2600 = 1800**

"I end my Turn." Noro glared at the Lancers in frustration for their continuous struggling.

"My Turn! I, the man, Gongenzaka, will end this Duel in this Turn!" Gongenzaka declared as he started his Draw Phase.

Edo snorted at Gongenzaka. "Ending me in this Turn? Don't make me laugh! There's no way I'm going to lose against all of you!" He spat out, causing his subordinates to flinch.

"You don't know if you don't try! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Yukimura (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)!" Gongenzaka summoned a small round mechanical purple colored Monster clad in samurai armor with two swords in its hands.

"When Yukimura is Normal Summoned, I can banish Superheavy Samurai card in my Graveyard to bring back another Superheavy Samurai Monster in Graveyard!" Gongenzaka banished Horagai and revived Masamune-D.

"I activate Masamune-D's Effect! I can treat a Monster I control as a Superheavy Samurai Monster!" Gongenzaka treated Susano-O as Superheavy Samurai without changing its stats.

"And then from my hand I equip Susano-O with Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn!" A shadow of Soul Double Horn entered Susano-O, powering it up. "Battle! I attack Parasite Armed Dragon with Susano-O!"

Noro detached Parasite Fusioner from his dragon. "I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! When my Monster is about to be destroyed, I can destroy this Monster instead! He protected his dragon, but still took damage.

 **NORO LP: 3000 = 1900**

"Too bad, but you failed to destroy my Monsters." Noro told the Steadfast Duelist, believing his Turn has ended with that attack.

However, Gongenzaka surprised him by once again pointing at his dragon. "It's not over yet! Monster equipped with Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn can make a second attack! I attack Parasite Armed-Dragon again with Susano-O!"He revealed Susano-O's Effect.

"W-what?!" Noro took a step back out of surprise.

"Go, Susano-O! Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Susano-O swung its long sword, creating sword shockwave towards Parasite Armed Dragon.

"But my LP will still remains!" Noro reminded the difference between the ATK and the LP.

At this moment, Dennis picked an Action Card at a nearby platform. "I won't let that! Action Magic: Defense Crystal! I increase Susano-O's DEFby 800!" Dennis increased Gongenzaka's Synchro Monster's DEFto 4600.

This time Noro has nothing that can protect his dragon as he has already used Parasite Fusioner's Effect. Thus, Susano-O's Kusanagi Slash cut his Parasite Armed Dragon into two without a problem. The Monster's destruction was followed by big explosion that reached the second-in-command, blowing him several steps back and depleted all of his LP.

 **NORO LP: 1900 = 0**

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka said as he saw Noro went unconscious from the attack, prompting the Academia soldiers to check up on him while contemplating on what they should do with Noro.

"One down, one to go." Serena said as she, Dennis, and Gongenzaka now solely focused on Edo alone.

"My Turn! I activate Insectguy's Effect! I decrease your Monsters' ATK equal to half of its ATK!" Edo activated Insectguy's Effect to inflict another huge damage to his opponents during his Battle Phase.

Dennis opened his face-down card before that happens. "Trap Card: Magician's Trick! When I control a Magician-Type Monster, I can negate my opponent's Monster's Effect!" A red balloon was shot at Insectguy and exploded right in front of its face, stopping the Fusion Monster's Effect.

Frustrated his Effect was negated, he turned to Dennis. "Then I attack Trapeze High Magician with Insectguy!" He pointed at the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Trapeze High Magician's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, tt cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Trapeze High Magician blocked Insectguy's poisonous sharp tail with its trapeze, making it crack a little as Dennis took damage.

 **DENNIS LP: 1900 = 900**

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Parasite Maneuver! A Parasite Monster or Monster attached with Parasite Fusioner can make a second attack! I attack Nekroz of Bifrost!" Edo made a second attack at Serena's Synchro Monster.

"Trap Card: Moonlight Formation! I banish all Moonlight Monsters in my Graveyard to negate a Monster's destruction!" Serena banished Blue Cat, Purple Butterfly, and Cat Dancer from her Graveyard, the three Monsters appeared on the Field as spirits that protected Nekroz of Bifrost, though Serena still took damage.

 **SERENA LP: 1800 = 200**

Edo clicked his tongue. "Persistent bastards. I end my Turn." Edo crossed his arms, eagerly waiting for his next Turn.

Serena analysed their current situation. Edo has 4000 ATK Monster, Dennis' Trapeze High Magician has 2700 ATK, Gongenzaka's Susano-O has 3800 DEF, and her Nekroz of Bifrost has 2400 ATK. None of their Monsters are a match against Edo's Insectguy in terms of power. They can increase theirs with Action Cards, but that itself can be risky as the cards they got may still not enough against Insectguy. Gongenzaka's Kyu-B's Effect will make it more powerful than Insectguy, but Edo can negate its destruction through Parasite Fusioner's Effect and not to mention he still has 1 Reverse Card left that most likely a Trap. Unless Kyu-B can attack twice…

Serena's eyes widened as she looked at Dennis, Gongenzaka's Monster, and then at Gongenzaka himself. This was still a gamble, but it's worth a try. It's now or never.

"I Set 1 card! And then I activate Nekroz of Bifrost's Effect! At the End Phase I can revive a Monster from Graveyard! I choose Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B!" Serena revived Gongenzaka's Synchro Monster again before ending her Turn, confusing everyone. She gave a glance at Dennis and tilted her head to Gongenzaka. Dennis at first simply blinked in confusion what she meant, but when he thought of the situation, he understand what Serena was planning to do and asked for his help for it to work.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Magician's Box! I Special Summon an Xyz Magician-Type Monster from my Graveyard! Come here, Trapeze Magician!" Dennis summoned back his ace Monster, but didn't do anything afterwards. "I end my Turn."

"You summoned back your ace Monster and then just end your Turn? What's the point on doing that?" Edo narrowed his eyes, wondering if the Lancers were underestimating him.

"That would be because the main star of this Duel who will close the curtain would be…Gon-chan!" Dennis gestured his hands at Gongenzaka.

"Dennis?" Gongenzaka raised his brow.

"You have to show all these spectators your greatest move, Gon-chan. Serena and I have already prepared everything for, so don't waste it." Dennis winked at the Steadfast Duelist, wordlessly telling the big guy he trusts him.

"Everything depends on you now, Gongenzaka. You must win this for our sake and for Yuya's sake." Serena told the Steadfast Duelist, eyes seriously telling him that they bet everything on his Turn.

"Dennis…Serena…" Gongenzaka looked at his two friends and steeled his resolve. "I understand! I, the man, Gongenzaka will definitely end everything in this Turn!"

"My Turn! I activate Kyu-B's Effect! Its DEF is increased by 900 for each Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls!" Gongenzaka increased Kyu-B's DEF to 6100.

"You…you Special Summoned Trapeze Magician to increase Kyu-B's DEF?" Edo narrowed his eyes at the smiling Dennis. So that's why he didn't do anything on his Turn. It was all just so he can increase Kyu-B's DEF to overpower his Insectguy.

"Bingo! You catch on pretty quickly! As expected of the Commander-in-Chief!" Dennis applause for Edo.

"Battle! I attack Destiny HERO – insectguy with Kyu-B!" As Gongenzaka ordered, the mechanical Centaurus Monster raised its spear to attack.

"Trap Card: D-Power! I can add an ATK of a Destiny HERO Monster in my Graveyard to a Destiny HERO Monster that I control!" Edo added Duskutopiaguy's ATK to Insectguy, increasing its ATK to 7000. "This time you cannot escape! This will be the end for you! Even if you manage to increase your Monster's ATK, I still have Parasite Fusioner's Effect!"

Gongenzaka pointed at Masamune-D beside him. "I activate Masamune-D's second Effect! I Release a Superheavy Samurai Monster and add half of the Released Monster's DEF to another Monster I control! I Release Susano-O that is treated as Superheavy Samurai Monster and add half its DEF to Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka increased Kyu-B's ATK to 8000.

Powered up, Kyu-B thrust its spear for dozen times at amazing speed. It was so fat that its spear became invisible to the others' eyes.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! I destroy this Monster instead!" Edo detached Parasite Fusioner to protect Insectguy from destruction as he took the damage, his LP barely remained.

 **EDO LP: 1100 = 100**

"As I said, it's pointless. You don't have any Monster that can destroy Insectguy!" Edo yelled with a tinge of laugh at the Lancers' Monsters. Other than Kyu-B, none of their ATKs was higher than Insectguy. Since Kyu-B has attacked, he couldn't attack again.

"Tsk, tsk." Dennis moved his finger at Edo before tilting at his ace Monster. "This is when I, the Magician, give a surprise. I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make 1 Monster on the Field to make a second attack!"

"What?!" Edo exclaimed.

"Of course, I will choose Kyu-B! Finish this, Gon-chan!" Dennis granted Kyu-B a second chance to attack in this Battle Phase. This is the only chance they have.

"Yeah! Go, Kyu-B! Unleash your strongest attack!"

Kyu-B's body was soon clad in burning hot reddish orange flames. The blade of its spear was shining before it became gold. Kyu-B twirled its spear up before piercing it onto the ground, creating spikes of rock that advancing at Insectguy, stabbing through the Fusion Monster and destroyed it. Edo was thrown back hard, his LP completely depleted.

 **EDO LP: 100 = 0**

"Edo!" Gongenzaka rushed to Edo with Dennis and Serena.

"Commander-in-Chief!" The Academia soldiers were gathering around their leader.

When they check on their leader, a bug crawling out from Edo's ear, visibly trembling and tried to make a run for it. The sight of a bug coming out from their leader's ear frightened them, because this proved that the Professor was willing to place such a creature inside their heads. From the looks of it they don't have any bug in their brains, which was a good thing.

They were startled when Serena's foot crushing the bug to death. She gained everyone's attention with this.

"You've seen it yourself, right? The Academia's true nature. Do you really think a peaceful world can be achieved while treating their own comrades like this? Are you going to let them like this?" Serena asked all the Academia soldiers.

The Academia soldiers didn't know what to say. Now they were confused as to what to do from now on as any little faith they have left for Academia and the Professor has completely cease to be. They always believed that making a utopia through ARC Area Project was their purpose in life, and now that purpose was crushed together with their trust.

"We, soldiers, must obey our superior's order. But to be honest…right now we are confused who we must trust…"

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"How is she?" Yuya asked to Reira who was checking on Yuzu while Yuya leaned his childhood friend to the wall.

Reira sighed in relief. "She's fine, just unconscious. Maybe she is exhausted from the Duel." He assured Yuya after not finding any severe injury on the girl's body.

"I see. That's good then…" Yuya also sighed in relief and he also leaned to the wall beside Yuzu while gently patting her head.

"You really care about Yuzu." Reira smiled softly at the display of affection Yuya just showed, prompting Yuya to retract his hand from Yuzu's head.

"You got me wrong, Kid. That's just because Yuya cares a great deal for her." Yuya said in defense without looking at the younger boy.

"I don't think so." Reira shook his head, taking a seat next to Yuya while hugging his teddy bear. "I can't accept what you did a while ago, but I understand that you did it because you want to protect us. When I'm thinking about it…I feel relieved…and happy…"

Yuya widened his eyes before staring down at Reira who showed nothing but sincerity on his face and eyes, proving he meant every word he said.

Reira pulled his thighs closer to him. "When people experience something traumatic, there are times they just want to run away from it so they don't have to feel the pain. They suppress it and pretend it never exist to begin with…"

Yuya's first impression of the boy was even though he was a strong Duelist, he was still nothing more than a quiet child who barely act on his own without his older brother around. He gave a weak disposition in Yuya's view by his way of clinging into his older brother or the others members of Lancers (except Sawatari). Yuya reassessed his judgment about the boy after seeing him Dueling earlier. And now, looking into the boy's eyes, talking with him now, Yuya realized that the boy was far mature than other children his age.

"So when we are forced to face that pain, we can't help but denying it out of fear it will bring back the pain again… I can understand that feeling."

Reira understood well what he was saying. The country he originated from was a cold unforgivable environment where he was constantly dreaded the warring faction will take him away like they did to his real family. He couldn't stand it, so he detached himself from his own emotions. That way he won't feel that horror again. His only reason to join this war was because his brother told him to, his older brother whom despite not related by blood he loved dearly and he will listen to everything he said. He was honestly scared when he must face their enemies as they became the reminder of his trauma.

"You experienced something similar…or perhaps worse?" Yuya just needed to ask. Reira's passive face was all he needed to answer his question. He gently patted the boy's head. "I'm not gonna force you if you don't wanna. Having at least one person who understand us is enough for me."

Everyone around Yuya thought they understand Yuya very well while in reality they were just coating their expectations on him. If they truly understand, they would have even just a bit realized his existence and accept him. But even the people closest to him won't even try to understand. Ever since he came into existence, he wanted nothing more but to protect his original self. Nobody other than him knows his original self who's voice cried out and sobbed in despair for his father's abandonment, not even Yuya himself. Yuya didn't choose that hatred and emptiness in his heart, and thus it resulted with his birth.

"You want to protect Yuya and us, that shows you're actually a good person like Yuya." Reira continued.

Yuya chuckled humorlessly. "Stupid Kid. Good person won't nearly kill people like I did." He told the boy.

"But you didn't do it in the end." Reira pointed out of the fact that Yuya didn't proceed with his plan and agreed to their suggestions. "Maybe it will take a while, but I'm sure Yuzu will understand eventually."

Yuya looked at the unconscious Yuzu with relenting eyes. He sighed in exasperation before poking Reira's forehead and then looked away. It was probably already too late for that.

"Mind your own business, Kid…"

 **YURI'S ROOM – DUELIST QUARTER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuri was having one of his strange dreams that he experienced recently. He was in a body of someone whose name he didn't know but definitely a few years older than him. He was smiling while looking at his opponent writhing on the ground unconscious bleeding from several gashes and the way he was holding his bones, a broken rib. But even at such a brutal display the spectators were cheering so loudly.

He retreated from the stadium, leaving his opponent in the care of medical staff who placed in a stretcher and then into the ambulance. When he left the stadium, his body felt exhausted and he lost his balance. He was caught by the girl who was supposedly his close friend. Even though he won the match, the girl didn't look happy at all. In fact, there was anger in her eyes when he looked at her.

" _You must stop. You have gone too far. The crowd's wicked desire is corrupting you."_ She told him, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"… _you're right…"_ He started to say while laughing in tired tone. _"Why do I need to listen to them? No, they don't really matter to me anymore…"_

" _What do you mean?"_ She asked when he slowly pushed her away from him.

" _That's right. I don't care about them anymore… I'm not doing this for them. I'm doing this because I want to Duel more."_ He started to smile like that of a mad man.

" _W-what are you saying? This isn't like you at all, Z***!"_ The girl said with horrified eyes.

" _I'm not satisfied yet… I want stronger, fiercer fight…! More… I need more…! No one else matters anymore!"_

Yuri was back in his room, face sweating. He opened his eyes wide and stared at the ceiling. He sat up, staring at his own hand. A fire lit up within him as the words of the young man in his dream kept repeating in his mind, and he looked like he realized something.

"No one else…matters anymore…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Aquarion Duel –** Yugo, Rin, Sawatari, and Jack ends up in a water tank-like area. They are challenged by Solo and his underlings to a Survival Duel where the top floor acted like a tank and water kept raining down to the lower floors that will either drowning them to death or being eaten by ferocious sea beast if they lose.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **FOG OF POWER**_ **:** Increase the ATK of all Monsters you control by 1000 until the End Phase. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI MASAMUNE-D:**_ (EATH / MACHINE / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) When this card is on the Field, you can make 1 Monster that you control to be treated as a Superheavy Samurai Monster.

 _ **DESTINY HERO – INSECTGUY:**_ (DARK / WARRIOR / ATK: 4000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10) Once per Turn during your Main Phase you can decrease all ATKs of other Monsters beside itself equal to the half of its ATK. When Insectguy attacks a Defense Position Monster, it can change the targeted Monster into Attack Position. When you are attacked directly, you can inflict half of the damage you received to your opponent

 _ **NEKROZ JOULE:**_ (WATER / FAIRY / ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) When Nekroz Joule is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 card from the Graveyard.

 _ **NEKROZ OF BIFROST:**_ (WATER / ANGEL / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8) Once per Turn you can attack your opponent directly. At the End Phase you can revive 1 Monster in Graveyard and able to pick which player control that Monster.

 _ **ANOTHER TRAP**_ : You can activate an Effect of a Trap Card in your Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 _ **PARASITE ARMED DRAGON:**_ (INSECT / DARK / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7) Once per Turn you can allow a Monster controlled by another player to attack on your Battle Phase.

 _ **SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI YUKIMURA:**_ (MACHINE / EARTH/ ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) When Yukimura is Normal Summoned, you can banish Superheavy Samurai card in your Graveyard to bring back another Superheavy Samurai Monster in Graveyard.

 _ **MAGICIAN'S TRICK:**_ When you control a Magician-Type Monster, you can negate your opponent's Monster's Effect! (Trap Card)

 _ **MOONLIGHT FORMATION**_ : You banish all Moonlight Monsters in your Graveyard to negate a Monster's destruction. (Trap Card)

 _ **MAGICIAN'S BOX**_ : You Special Summon an Xyz Magician-Type Monster from your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 **Some OCG/TCG/ANIME Effects are changed for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

 **We decided to make the card Serena exchanged with Yuri is Transcedental Fusion because Yuri said the card is his trump card but yet he only used it once and there was no hint whatsoever, so that's why we made it originally belonged to Serena so it has more significance. And of course, since Serena has the card, it would be weird if she doesn't have a Synchro Monster. That's why we add one Synchro Monster for Serena that used to belong to Ray, which was actually already hinted in Chapter 28 flashback.**

 **Since the En Cards's activation conditions requires Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro Monsters in the Graveyard, Ray should've mastered all Summoning Methods like Zarc did. So we decide to give her a Nekroz Deck but mixed with original Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro cards.**

 **There will be Duel against Doctor. The way he lost in the anime was too rushed. We're going to make it different in this fanfic.**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	36. Aquarion Duel

**Big thank you to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Swift4Sweeper, Playerhood18, Ryujomaru15, ScalchopWarrior, AlissonJohns, aqua9597, StrikeDragoon, Yuarc V, Big duels, dvdryms, Citylover96, Leafeon12, Guest, ThePsychoPath96, Lord Yuri, Shadow**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **I'm not feeling very well lately, so the schedule for update will be changed quite a bit for the time being. Sorry.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **DUEL PARK – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Academia soldiers didn't know what to say. Now they were confused as to what to do from now on as any little faith they have left for Academia and the Professor has completely ceased to be. They always believed that making a utopia through ARC Area Project was their purpose in life, and now that purpose was crushed together with their trust.

"We, soldiers, must obey our superior's order. But to be honest…right now we are confused who we must trust…" A male Academia soldier said.

"Trust yourselves." Gongenzaka told them. "Believer in yourself and make your own decision that will never same yourself."

The Academia soldiers were speechless, no one said a word and were only looking at each other, still unsure of what to do. Now that they thought about it, the never really made their own decision. The were simply following orders given to them. Now that their trust in the Professor has shattered, this will be the first time they truly making their own decision.

"The answer is already obvious for me." Edo said while slowly standing up with the help of his subordinates, a hand on his head as he felt quite dizzy that was most likely the after effect of being controlled by the parasite.

"Edo!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Commander-in-Chief!" A female Academia student exclaimed.

Edo looked at his hand with quite a sad face. "Ever since my Duel against Yuya, I actually already realized what I truly wanted to do." He clenched his palm, finally making his decision.

"Both Yusho and Yuya are right. I won't use Dueling like the way Academia has taught me anymore. I will stop ARC Area Project." Edo declared, making his intention very clear to everybody present, which of course, shocked them that they were lost at words.

"I am aware that by doing this I will betray the Professor. But I will follow the path that I believe is right. For that then…" Edo discarded his cloak that was the symbol of the Professor's trust in him, abandoning his post as Commander-in-Chief of Academia.

"I will gladly bear the name of a traitor." Edo knew he won't regret this decision, not later, never he will. He finally remembered his love for Dueling itself, the Dueling that connected him to his precious memories with his father, just like the way Yusho and Yuya does.

"Everyone, listen!" Edo faced his former subordinates. "We were following the ARC Area Project but, instead we were comitting act of invasion. That is in contradiction to our utopia. So I would like to abolish that plan now and stop the Professor."

Edo onestly felt relieved now that he threw away his position as Commander-in-Chief. It felt like all the weight he had carried ever since he stepped foot in Acaemia has been lifted just now. He won't lie to his own heart anymore. He will walk his own path and nothing else, for his own Dueling.

"This is not an order. If you do not agree with my beliefs you may leave this place. This is my own personal request; lend me your strength to right the wrong we have done."

The first step for Edo would be atoning his sins. It won't be easy, and he was sure the people whom he had inflicted suffering upon won't forgive him so easily and he won't ask nor expect them to forgive him as he felt he deserves it, but even so he will do his best to restore their homeland and happiness, and this time create a true peace for everyone.

Everyone stared hard at Edo. Gongenzaka, in particular, was so touched that he nearly has waterfall tears. The former Commander-in-Chief just earned his respect. The Academia soldiers looked at each other before a smile formed on their faces. One by one, each of them, in similar manner as Edo, discarded the Academia jacket they were wearing. They have made the same decision as well.

"Well said, Edo!" Dennis said as he pat Edo's back.

"Yusho-san and Yuya will surely be happy to hear this!" Gongenzaka stated. He couldn't wait to tell everything to Yuya.

Serena clasped her palms to get their attention. "Now that everything is settled, let's go. Take us to where Yuya and the Professor are." She demanded to the former Commander-in-Chief.

Edo nodded, typing his Duel Disk. "Sanders has changed the structure of most of the academy, but I have a map that automatically change in accordance to the structure changes. We won't get lost as long as I have this." Edo showed the entire map of Academia from his Duel Disk screen to the Lancers.

"Changing the structure of Academia? So that's why the floors, ceilings, walls and all were…" Gongenzaka recalled what happened when they were split up from everyone else.

"We don't have much time to waste. Let's split up again. Edo and I will go to where Yuya is imprisoned. Dennis and Gongenzaka, you'll go to the Professor's chamber." Serena told them.

"Got it. Let's stay in contact with each other. You guys, go escort these two to the Professor's place. I have sent the map to all of you." Edo told five former students to guide Dennis and Gongenzaka.

"The six of you will come with me to escort Serena to where Yuya is." Edo told four former students beside him and Serena.

"The rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on Noro. He still has the Parasite in his brain, so make sure not to let him go." Edo told the remaining four students to guard the still unconscious Noro whom they started to tie up.

"Let's go!"

With that, the two groups set off to their respective destination.

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu abruptly opened her eyes and gasped, awakened from her strange dream. Or was it really a dream? This wasn't the first time she saw it. Also, the dragons that the boy mentioned, those were Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom. They were Yuya and his look-alikes' dragons. Why did he had it? Could it be that these dreams were actually connected to the mysteries behind her, Yuya, and people who shared same faces as them like Yuto and Serena explained before they got here?

"What's wrong? Your face is pale."

Yuzu turned to face Yuya…no, the other Yuya, and it took her quite a surprise that she shuddered. Seeing Yuzu sweating so much, Reira offered her a handkerchief, but she gently refused with a weak smile. When she made an eye contact with Yuya, she quickly looked away.

"N-no… I'm fine…" Yuzu told Yuya and Reira without looking at either of them.

Yuya frowned at her apparent attempt on avoiding him. As he thought, she was still angry at him.

"I guess it has to be Yuya…" Yuya murmured quietly. He sighed softly before closing his eyes and stayed silent in his position before slowly opening his eyes with confused expression.

"Yuzu, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yuya asked as he gently held Yuzu's shoulder.

"Yuya?! You're back to normal?!" Yuzu quickly turned to him again while covering her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was relieved that Yuya didn't disappear. He was here now.

Yuya scratched his head. "Yeah. Sorry to make you worry. But never mind me, are you okay?" He asked again in concern.

"…I…I'm…" Yuzu hesitated to tell Yuya. He already has a lot of problem to think, so will it be okay to tell hers? She didn't want to worry him again, even if this dream most likely connected to them.

"I'm okay. Really. Let's just continue our way. We don't have time to waste." Yuzu swiftly changed the subject, standing up from the floor which prompted Yuya and Reira to do the same. However, before they could make a step, Yuya grasped her lef wrist.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is wrong." Yuya told her as he tightened his grip on her wrist and his eyes clearly saying he won't let go until she tell him what's bothering her. "Don't keep it to yourself. Me and Reira are here. You can count on us."

"Yuya…" Yuzu was touched. His honest and kind gaze made her unable to look away. Now that she thought about it, whether in the past or present, she can't say no to those eyes because it always assures her that everything will be all right with Yuya by her side.

"Recently I've been dreaming." Yuzu started, finally relented to Yuya. "I've been dreaming about a girl and a boy. I think they are connected to both of us and the others who have the same face as us."

Listening to Yuzu's story, Yuya frowned as it reminded him of his, Yuto, and Serena's dreams. "By a chance, is the boy in your dream has the four dragons that I, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri have?" Yuya asked.

"How do you know?" Yuzu blinked in surprise.

"I'm also experiencing the same dream recently. Not just me, but also Yuto and Serena." Yuya revealed, surprising his childhood friend more.

"Yuto and Serena too? Then the two people in our dreams are related to us after all. But what is it…" Yuzu placed her fingers in her chin in wonder.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Yuya shrugged before turning serious again, asking the point. "But this is not what bothering you isn't it?"

"I came face to face with the girl in my dream. I can't really explain it so well but, I felt that she's trying to take over my body… I-I think she's living inside me." Yuzu held herself as her body was trembling with dread.

Yuya and Reira looked at each other with their brows raised. "Living inside you? Are you sure it's not just a dream?" Yuya asked to make sure it wasn't just Yuzu who was being paranoid.

Yuzu shook her head, eyeing Yuya pleadingly. "No. It felt so real. And I also have this strange feeling within me after that dream. You also has that other self inside you, right? So I don't think it can't happen to me…"

"My other self is a different matter." Yuya interjected. "But there is this pitch black darkness inside me that has took over my body several times." He said while placing his hand on his chest.

"Pitch black darkness? It's not your other self?" Yuzu tilted her head a bit.

"No. I'm sure that this darkness is not my other self. In fact my other self has been trying to stop the darkness from taking over my body." Yuya recalled the time when Mieru warned him about the dark shadow inside him that was trying to take control of him and Yuto.

"He does?" Yuzu was purely surprised. She had thought that it was the other Yuya who was responsible for making the real Yuya to Duel so violently. But in reality the other Yuya was doing the opposite, which was strange after his violent display before.

"Yeah. Now enough about me, we're talking about you." Yuya quickly returned to the subject at hand, worrying for Yuzu.

"…I'm scared…" Yuzu's body was trembling even more. "What if I lose myself? What if this girl take over my body and I disappear–"

Yuzu didn't get to finish her words as Yuya grabbed her dainty hand and pulled her to him. While Yuya's left hand let go of her hand, his right hand was holding her head gently. Yuzu's face instantly became almost as red as Yuya's hair and her body stiffened in confusion on what to do. Meanwhile, Reira, who has been watching them, simply stared with passive eyes and an 'O' mouth.

"You idiot." Yuya said.

"I-idot?" Yuzu repeated in surprise by the sudden rough vocabulary.

"Stop thinking and saying stupid things like that. Because that will never happen." Yuya told his scared childhood friend.

"Y-Yuya?" Yuzu stuttered, still taken aback by the sudden intimate movement from her tomato-haired childhood friend. Well, they actually hugged each other when they were finally reunited in City, but this and that was a different situation. Although she was quite happy with this.

Feeling Yuzu's stiff body, Yuya gently pulled away from her and smiled kindly. "Anyway, it's okay. I give you my word. I'll protect you no matter what. Be it Academia, Leo Akaba, or this person inside you, I won't let any of them taking you away."

"Yuya…" Yuzu couldn't help but smile as well. Miraculously her earlier worries disappeared after hearing Yuya's assuring words. "Thanks. I'll be okay now."

Footsteps alerted the three of them. True enough, Academia soldiers appeared from the other side of the passage they were heading to. They activated their Duel Disks, preparing to face another group of their enemies.

"Let's get this over with."

 **AQUARION – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yugo, Rin, Sawatari, and Jack were walking in what it seemed to be another harbor as there were many small boats and ships, one even resembled a pirate ship with its skull flag and made from woods as oppose to the other ships. Keyword walking, since Rin has destroyed hers and Yugo's D-Wheel while being brainwashed, Jack decided to leave his D-Wheel until they completed their mission, parking it in a safe place where it won't be easily found. If by a chance the Academia did found it and touched it, the former King swear he will make them see the end of their lives.

Rin didn't talk much throughout their walk despite Yugo and Sawatari's attempt. She was still shocked and guilty for what she had done when she was brainwashed. She carded Asuka who came to save her, she destroyed the D-Wheel that she and Yugo had built together that carried the hope and wishes they put into, and she hurt Yugo. She did understand that kept lamenting over this won't get her nowhere. She must focus on saving Yuya so he can change Asuka back. That was the only thing she can do now for the older girl to atone.

Thinking about Yuya, it reminded her of her own promise. When Yuya saved her she kneed him on his stomach so strong that he crouched in pain and she promised to make it up by doing it right on Yugo next time. Due to everything that happened, she didn't get a chance to do it. This maybe not really the right time, but before she forgets…

"Yugo, come over here for a second. In full speed." Rin asked Yugo after taking several steps back away from him. Yugo didn't ask and just do what she said because she finally talked after being quiet. And so, Yugo ran at her in full speed and received a hard knee on his stomach with Sawatari and Jack gave a sympathetic look to Yugo from the side.

"Wha…what was…that…for…?" Yugo said weakly while holding his stomach.

"With this my debt to Yuya has been repaid." Rin said with satisfaction.

"Debt?" Sawatari sweatdropped.

"Well, you see, when Yuya saved me I mistook him as Yugo and did the same thing to him. When I realized he was not Yugo, I made up my mind to make it right this time." Rin explained. Now that she has made right of her previous mistake, she has no regret regarding Yuya. Yugo, Sawatari, and Jack couldn't help but also felt sorry for Yuya.

"In what…part…this…kind of…thing is…repaying…debt…?" Yugo objected. He complained why he got this after he saved her.

"Besides, Yugo, I heard from Yuya you did reckless things again. I also have a strong feeling that you did something without delicacy to other girls. Really, you always like that! I told you…" Rin started to scold Yugo who was sitting in seiza style. Sawatari and Jack won't make any comment and only wish Yugo good luck on winning over Rin's heart.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sawatari pointed at a four stories rectangular glass-like building at the cliff.

"Maybe it's some kind of storage." Jack commented. The design was very different from the academy.

"Let's go check it out. We might find something there. Come on!" Sawatari suggested. Not waiting for reply, he dashed towards the building.

"Wait! We don't know what's in there!" Jack warned as he chased after Sawatari with Rin and Yugo following in tow (Yugo has recovered).

When they entered, they were surprised to find the whole floor completely empty and there were big holes at the ceilings connected until the top floor.

"What the heck is this? There is nothing here." Sawatari scratched his head, disappointed that nothing seems able to help them in any way.

"Then let's–"

Before they could think to leave, the entrance was suddenly shut tight and the whole building was shaking. For a moment they thought it was an earthquake, but they were quickly proven wrong when the whole building moved down under the sea. Due to the building's transparent walls, they could see various sea creatures and corals like in an aquarium.

"Welcome to Aquarion, Lancers!"

The looked up to see a light brown braided hair man in pirate clothes that consisted of purple jacket, white shirt underneath, red pants, brown boots, and most notably a red pirate hat with skull insignia and two furs.

"Who the hell are you, cosplayer?!" Sawatari questioned the man.

"Who the hell you called cosplayer?! I am the one and only Duel Pirate Captain Solo!" The so-called pirate introduced himself with annoyance at being called a cosplayer.

"I guess even Academia has a Duelist with such peculiar taste…" Rin commented with a sweat drop at Solo's self-introduction.

"That means that pirate ship we saw earlier must be belongs to him." Yugo added, remembering the most stood out ship they saw.

"You called this place Aquarion. Care to explain about it?" Jack questioned Solo, uncaring whether he was a real pirate or not. He just wanted to be done with this.

"To put it simply, this place is a water tank. This will be our Duel Field" Solo gestured his two subordinates, prompting them to press red buttons on the remotes they were holding. As they did so, two small holes opened at the ceilings of the top floor, allowing the sea water to start filling the building.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Are you planning to drown all of us including yourself?!" Sawatari looked at Solo with eyes saying that he has gone mad.

"This top floor acts like a tank and water kept raining down to the lower floors. When the water rises to a predetermined level, then a ferocious sea beast would be released." Solo pointed at the outside of the wall. Following his hand, the Lancers were greeted with the sight of a huge hungry white shark waiting outside.

"A shark?!" Sawatari stayed away from the wall in fear. His face paled and mouth gaping wide. "S-s-seriously?! Are you saying we're gonna be eaten if we lose this Duel?!"

"That's right! Either you'll be drowned to death or eaten by shark! The only way out is to win this Duel!" Solo said with a laugh while his two underlings staring mockingly at them.

"So you bastards will go this far to stop us!" Yugo glared angrily at Solo and his two underlings. "Bring it on, then! Don't blame us if you're the ones who get eaten!"

"I already expected for a real battlefield to be like this. But you guys who spoke so easily of taking human lives without a care of the burden you will carry, is something that I cannot let slide!" Jack was disgusted by Solo. They were able to act like taking people's life was the same as a game. These guys didn't know nor care how big the burden of life is. The only way to make them understand would be drive them to the edge of their lives.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Rin has steeled her resolve.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Pirate Ship Skullblood and Skull Knight! O Ship with red skull of the Demon world! Knight of skull lurking in the darkness! Now become one, and call forth the legendary pirate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Captain Lock (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 6)!" Solo immediately summoned his ace Monster.

"A Monster with 0 ATK and DEF? What is he thinking summoning that kind of Monster?" Sawatari raised his brows in wonder.

"As long as Captain Lock is on the Field, neither player can Summon or Set Monsters from hand." Solo revealed his Monster's Effect.

"What?! We can't summon Monsters from our hands?!" Sawatari exclaimed in dismay, having planned to perform his usual Pendulum Summon in his Turn.

"Now you can't even perform the Pendulum Summon you're so pride of!" Solo laughed arrogantly with his underlings. "But I'll tell you this, if there's a Monster with 1000 or more ATK on the Field, Captain Lock will be destroyed. If you can that is."

"Damn it! How the hell can we summon a Monster not from hand?!" Sawatari protested. There are ways to summon Monsters other than from hand, but doing that itself was no easy feat as they usually requires either Monster Effects or Spell or Trap Cards.

"Good luck on finding out!" Solo jumped to a platform and picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Power Crystal! I increase Captain Lock's ATK to 800!" Solo added an ATK to his Monster, making its current ATK 800. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Show me what you can do in this situation, Lancers!"

"My Turn! During either player's Turn, I can send Red Gardna (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from my hand to the Graveyard." Jack sent Red Gardna to his Graveyard.

"I activate Magic Card: Red Reborn! I can Special Summon 1 Red Monster in my Graveyard!" Jack Special Summoned Red Gardna that he just sent to the Graveyard. Since it was summoned from the Graveyard, Captain Lock's Effect didn't work.

"Next I activate Equip-Spell: Engrave Soul Light! I can make all Monsters my opponent controls with ATK higher than the equipped Monster becomes equal to the equipped Monster's ATK until the end of this Turn!" Jack equipped the card to Red Gardna, making Captain Lock's ATK reduced to its original 0 ATK.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Jack finished his Turn.

"Tsk. So you have that kind of trick under your sleeve. Not bad, but you're just delaying your defeat!" Solo told Jack while jumping to another platform.

"Action Magic: Fire Crystal! I inflict 600 damage to you!" Solo pointed at Sawatari. "This is your punishment for calling me cosplayer!"

Sawatari quickly jumped to his side, barely dodging the flame coming at him. He splashed into the water that slowly filling the floor, causing his body to become all wet.

 **SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 3400**

"What's wrong with calling a cosplayer, cosplayer!" Sawatari retorted.

"Action Magic: Flame Crystal! I inflict 600 damage to you!"

Everyone turned to see Rin activating the same Action Card that Solo just used. She gave the effect at Solo as her target, inflicting the same damage as the Duel Pirate did to Sawatari.

 **CAPTAIN SOLO LP: 4000 = 3400**

"Way to go, Rin!" Yugo cheered.

"I've wanted to use this Action Card I've heard about. It does come in handy." Rin said with amazement.

"Why you little girl…!" Solo grumbled as the flame hit him. He turned to his two underlings. "What are you two doing just standing over there?! Do as we planned!"

"Roger, Captain!" Solo's two underlings said together, returning to their post.

"I'm gonna make you into the shark feed, cosplayer!" Sawatari decreed as he started his Draw Phase. He did say that and meant every word of it, but he really has nothing that can help him to summon any Monster not from his hand.

"Damn! I Set 2 cards!" After setting two cards Sawatari jumped to a platform to take an Action Card. However before he could reach it, he was pushed away by water coming from above. When he looked up, Solo's underlings were holding what looked like a fire hose.

"Heheheh…You can try to get Action Card, but we'll stop you." The underling with eyepatch on his left eye said.

"And you better hurry if you don't want to drown. But that is if you can." The underling with bandana said, pointing at the rising water level in the floor the Lancers were at.

"Ugh…! I end my Turn…!" Sawatari reluctantly ended his Turn.

"This is bad. We have to jump to the upper floor." Rin remarked as the water started reaching her thighs. Before starting her Draw Phase, she prayed that the card she drew will help them getting out of this situation.

"My Turn!" Rin looked at the card she drew and sighed in relief.

"I activate Magic Card: Wind Witch Flow! I send two Wind Witch Monsters in my hand to Special Summon Wind Witch – Flake Bell (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Rin summoned a female witch-like Monster wearing the same outfit as Ice Bell but it has long braided hair and carried a crystal staff instead of a wand.

"Such a puny Monster. Still nothing against my Captain Lock!" Solo gloated as he saw Rin's Monster.

"I activate Flake Bell's Effect! I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the total ATKs of Wind Witch Monsters in my Graveyard!" She has sent Ice Bell with 1000 ATK and Snow Bell with 100 ATK, making the total damage that Solo will receive is 1100 damage. Similarly as Ice Bell, Flake Bell twirled its staff to create a tornado of wind that inflicts damage to the Duel Pirate.

 **CAPTAIN SOLO LP: 3400 = 2300**

"This puny Monster has a wonderful Effect." Rin told Solo with a smile. She sat on the back of Flake Bell's broom and then flew to the next floor. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

Rin looked down at the boys below her. "Hang on everyone! I'll have Flake Bell to carry you one by one! Just be careful!" She told them as she told her Flake Bell to first carry her childhood friend to her side.

"Thanks Rin! My Turn! I Set 1 card." Yugo set a card in Spell-Trap Zone.

"Starting your Turn by Setting a card?" Solo looked at Yugo with confusion.

"I activate Magic Card: Speedraw! If I control no cards, I can Draw 2 cards and then send 1 Speedroid Monster from my hand to Graveyard!" Yugo drew 2 cards and sent Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to his Graveyard.

"I activate another Magic Card: Speed Rebirth! I Special Summon a Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard!" Yugo summoned Red-Eyed Dice he just sent to the Graveyard, doing the same thing as Jack.

"I end my Turn." Yugo concluded.

"I won't let you get to the upper floors!" Solo told Yugo and the others as he started his Turn. He picked an Action Card. "I activate Action Magic: Power Crystal! I increase Captain Lock's ATK by 800!" Solo powered up Captain Lock's ATK to 1600.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Grand Naval Battle! Any Battle Damage inflict by WATER-Element Monster I control will be doubled! Go! I attack Red Gardna with Captain Lock!" Solo targeted Jack's Monster. Captain Lock jumped down, its blade pointed at Red Gardna that moved to shield Jack.

"Trap Card: King Scarlet! If a Red Monster I control would be destroyed by Battle, my Monster cannot be destroyed by that Battle!" Jack opened his face-down card. Scarlet flames covered Jack and Red Gardna, protecting them though Jack still took damage.

 **JACK LP: 4000 = 800**

"After damage calculation I can Special Summon King Scarlet as a Normal Monster (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Jack Special summoned King Scarlet to his Field though still treated as a Trap Card.

"Don't think I'm finished!" Solo picked an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I can attack one more time! This is the end for you!" Solo directed Captain Lock to attack Red Gardna again.

"Not so fast! Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Sawatari said after emerging from the water. Following this, Red Gardna evaded Captain Lock's sword.

Solo angrily looked at his subordinates. "You! Didn't I tell you to stop them from getting any Action Card!" He yelled at the two flinching crews.

"B-but we didn't see him jumping or running to take an Action Card!" The underling with eyepatch said in defense.

Sawatari laughed quietly. "I took it from under the water. Figured you can't stop me with that fire hose of yours if I went underwater." He explained while pointing down at the water that now has reached his waist.

"It's only a matter of time before you guys drown! I Set 2 cards and end my Turn!" Solo concluded.

"Wait a second Sawatari! I'll carry you now!" Rin directed her Flake Bell to carry Sawatari now. The Wind Witch Monster was about to do so, but water shots from Solo's underlings' fire hose got in her way, which followed by Captain Lock standing between the witch and the two Lancers below.

"As if we'll just let you!" Solo told Rin and Yugo.

"Don't worry about us, Rin!" Jack told the girl. "I'll destroy his Monster in this Turn!"

"Getting rid of my Captain Lock? What a funny bluff you say there! You maybe able to summon your Monsters by sending and then summoning them from Graveyard, but my Captain Lock is still stronger!" Solo said as he activated another Action Card that he just pick to increase Captain Lock's ATK again by 800, making its current ATK 2400.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Solo, glaring so intensely that Solo flinched from his glare. "As I thought. Someone like you who treat life like a bottles on a shelf has no right to call yourself a Duelist!"

"I activate Magic Card: Red Support! When I have 2 or more Red Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Red Monster from my Deck!" Jack Special summoned Brutal Red (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from his Deck.

"I Tune Red Gardna and Brutal Red with King Scarlet! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Jack finally summoned his ace Monster.

"Due to Captain Lock's Effect! It will be destroyed since I summoned a Monster with ATK higher than 1000!" Jack pointed at the Fusion Monster that destroyed itself as Jack summoned his dragon.

"Sorry to say but I already have anticipation for this! Trap Card: Deadman Pirates! I can Special Summon Captain Lock from my Graveyard with its Effect negated!" Solo summoned back his Monster.

"And then due to Deadman Pirates' Effect, I can equip a Monster from my Graveyard and add its ATK to Captain Lock!" Solo equipped Pirate Ship Skullblood, making the Fusion Monster's ATK 1600. He then jumped for Action Card.

"I activate Action Card: Bi-Attack! I double Captain Lock's ATK!" Solo increased his ace Monster's ATK to 3200. "Now my Monster is stronger than yours!"

Jack simply smiled, undeterred. He hopped onto Scarlight's hand, directing his dragon to take Sawatari as well with them. The dragon brought its master his friends to the top floor where Solo and his underlings were with Rin and Yugo in tow. On their way up, Jack grabbed an Action Card and activate it.

"I activate Action Magic: Power Crystal! Increase Scarlight's ATK by 800!" Jack changed Scarlight's ATK to 3800. "I activate Scarlight's Effect! Once per Turn I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on the Field with ATK lower than or equal to its ATK and inflict 500 damage to my opponents for each Monster destroyed! Absolute Power Flame!"

Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight crushed the ground with its fist of flames, burning the entire floor and destroyed Captain Lock, Flake Bell, and Red-Eyed Dice. Three Monsters destroyed, the dragon inflicted 1500 damage to Solo, and consequently also to Rin, Yugo, and Sawatari. In addition, the attack also caused most parts of the floor to crumble, forcing them to ride on Scarlight while Solo and his crew's side still have save floor to stand on.

 **SAWATARI LP: 3400 = 1900**

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 2500**

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 2500**

 **CAPTAIN SOLO LP: 2300 = 800**

"Good! He has no Monster on his Field now! Finish them off, Jack!" Sawatari cheered as he felt victory right on the palm of their hands.

"You don't need to tell me! I attack directly with–"

"No you don't!" Solo interjected as he opened his other face-down card.

"Trap Card: Parley! I can Special Summon Captain Lock from my Graveyard with the same condition as the last time it was destroyed and the Battle Phase is skip!" Solo revived his ace Monster again and stopped Scarlight before it could attack.

"As stubborn as a cockroach. I end my Turn." Jack commented, causing the Duel Pirate to fuming.

"Who are you calling cockroach?! That's it! I will finish you, all of you on my next Turn!" Solo yelled, reaching the limit of his patience.

"You think I'm gonna let you get another Turn? Now that your Captain Lock's Effect has been negated, I can show my super ultra strong Duel!" Sawatari began his Turn again, taking out his Pendulum Cards.

"With Scale 1 Devil Heel and Scale 8 Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Sawatari summoned Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7) and Wild Hope (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) both in Attack Position.

"So this is the infamous Pendulum Summon. But I'll say this again, it still doesn't match with my Captain Lock!" Solo reminded his Monster's more superior ATK.

"You'll see." Sawatari grinned smugly. "I activate Equip-Spell: Abyss Costume – Sword of Valiant! I increase Big Star's ATK by 300!" Sawatari increased Big Star's ATK to 2800.

"Next I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect! I can add an Abyss Actor Monster into the Extra Deck and add that Monster's ATK to the Monster that I control until the end of Turn!" Sawatari sent Wild Hope into Extra Deck and added its ATK into Big Star, making its current ATK 4400.

"Battle! I attack Captain Lock with Big Star!" Sawatari declared Battle Phase, sending Big Star at the Fusion Monster.

"I activate Parley's Effect! I banish it from my Graveyard to negate destruction and any Battle Damage is reduced to 0 for the rest of this Turn!" Solo banished his Trap Card, allowing Captain Lock to block Big Star's sword with its own and deflected it.

"Urgh! I was so close!" Sawatari cursed.

They were interrupted when a loud sound came from below with a shake. They looked to the lower floors and found the earlier white shark has broken through the wall from a crack caused by Scarlight's appearance. Not to forget the water level will soon reach the top floor they were standing. They needed to end this Duel fast before the shark has the chance to jump at them.

" _I have to end this quickly. We will get out of here, save Yuya, and go back home together!"_ Rin started her Draw Phase, drawing a card. However, the card she drew surprised her.

" _Fusion?!"_ Rin shouted in her mind. _"Why do I– No, that's right, I've only checked my Graveyard and Extra Deck. I didn't check my Main Deck…so they also put this card inside my Deck…"_

Rin was confused now. She couldn't do anything with this card. Even if she can, using the enemy's Summoning Method was just…

" _I can't be so narrow-minded."_

Rin abruptly widened her eyes as she started recalling her conversation with Yuya. It happened before the Tyler Sisters came into the room. They shared a little bit about their Decks, and one of the cards that Yuya showed her was a Fusion Monster.

" _Why do you use your enemies' Summoning Method?"_ Rin couldn't help but ask.

" _When I first performed Fusion Summon, I didn't know about the other dimensions."_ Yuya answered.

" _But even after knowing that you still using it?"_ She asked again, curious.

" _I can't be so narrow-minded. Just because the enemies are using Fusion, then I mustn't use Fusion because that will make me the same as them. That kind of thinking is not right. Don't you think so?"_ Yuya asked Rin back about her opinion in this matter.

" _If you say it that way, you're not wrong. We can't just judge people by the Summoning Methods they are using."_ Rin voiced her agreement.

" _Besides, the ones who are wrong are the Duelists who are misusing Fusion. The Fusion Summoning itself it's not bad. Not just Fusion, all Summoning Methods, they are not wrong or bad. We are the ones who must use them properly."_

Rin's eyes softened at the Fusion card in her hand. Yuya was right. The Fusion Summon itself wasn't bad or wrong. Using it won't make her a bad person or anything. For what purpose and the way she use the Summoning Method are what determine the kind of person she is. As long as she's using this without hurting anyone, everything will be all right.

"Thank you…Yuya…" Rin murmured. Without anyone realizing, her bracelet was glowing dim and light came out from her Extra Deck.

"I activate Wind Witch Flow's Effect! If the Wind Witch Monster that was summoned using this card's Effect was destroyed, I can Special Summon the Wind Witch Monsters that I sent to Graveyard due to this card's Effect!" Rin Special Summoned Ice Bell and Snow Bell in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion!" Rin revealed the Fusion card in her hand before placing it on the zone, shocking everyone.

"Rin is using Fusion again?!" Yugo exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"I thought she's not brainwashed anymore!" Sawatari added, equally surprised.

"I Fuse Ice Bell and Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become one and intensify the ringing bells that blow everything away! Fusion Summon! Level 5, Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5)!" Rin summoned a Monster that resembles Crystal Bell but the floral purple crystal under its body was replaced with pure white snowflakes-shaped crystal and the three antennas behind its head were replaced with wings made of ice. The purple colored motives on its body became green colored.

"T-this is not Crystal Bell. It's a brand new Monster…!" Yugo was astonished and mesmerized by the new Fusion Monster. It was nothing like the sinister Crystal Bell. This Monster only by its look felt representing a part of Rin.

"Academia is your enemy but yet you Fusion. Don't you have any shame?" Solo said with mocking tone.

Rin looked sharply at Solo. "Fusion doesn't solely belong to Academia. Also, the one who should be ashamed is you, who use this wonderful Summoning Method, for hurting and trampling on people's hearts!" She said firmly.

"Yuya taught me, that the Fusion Summoning itself is not wrong. The one who is wrong is the person who misuses it for his own gain and hurt people in the process." Rin jumped onto her Blizzard Bell. She then pointed her finger at Solo and his underlings.

"I will teach you guys the right way to use Fusion Summon!" Rin decreed with confident smile. She then turned to Yugo.

"Sorry Yugo. But I'm going to end this now. You don't mind, right?" Rin gave Yugo an apologetic smile.

Yugo smiled wide, proud at her. "No problem! Show him you power, Rin!" Yugo whole-heartedly gave his support.

"Battle! I attack Captain Lock with Blizzard Bell!" Rin declared Battle Phase, prompting Blizzard Bell to chime, unleashing blizzard from the snowflakes crystal towards Captain Lock.

"Fool! Captain Lock's ATK is higher!" Solo reminded.

"I activate Blizzard Bell's Effect! I can lower the ATK of my opponent's Monster equal to the total ATKs of the Wind Witch Monsters used as Blizzard Bell's Fusion Materials!" Rin decreased Captain Lock's ATK from 3200 to 2000. Knowing it's still a tie, Rin jumped to a nearest platform, barely grabbed the Action Card before holding onto Blizzard Bell again.

"Action Magic: Power Crystal! I increase Blizzard Bell's ATK by 800!" Rin increased Crystal Bell's ATK to 2800.

"This is the end!" Rin declared as Blizzard Bell's attack hit Captain Lock, freezing its body until it became an ice statue before it shattered into pieces.

 **CAPTAIN SOLO LP: 800 = 0**

The floor where Solo and his underlings were standing cracked and finally fell apart from the attack. They fell while crying for their lives as the shark was opening its mouth, ready to swallow them whole. Before it could, however, Yugo and Sawatari caught Solo's underlings by their legs while riding on Scarlight while Rin caught Solo by his wrist. Scarlight opened a path for them by destroying the top ceiling. Everyone held their grip tight until they finally came out from the sea.

"I-I thought I'm gonna die…" Solo said in fear as he looked down.

"We'll give you times for introspection." Rin told him as she has Blizzard Bell to stop at Solo's pirate ship and dropped him there, which Yugo and Sawatari did the same to his underlings. Scarlight then broke the anchor attaching it to the harbour, making it set sail. To stop them from chasing after them again for a while, Rin ordered Blizzard Bell to freeze the ship's wheel, leaving them to sail indefinitely. Solo and his underlings' protests was the last thing they heard before landing back to the ground.

"Land! Land!" Sawatari kissed the ground dramatically. He didn't want to go to the sea for a while.

"You did a great job, Rin." Jack praised the girl.

"It was only thanks to Yuya that I can do this. I have to thank him later." Rin responded with a tinge of pink out of embarrassment.

"That Fusion Monster is definitely better than the bug freak's. It's so like you!" Yugo commented, earning a chuckle from Rin.

"So like me? What does that even mean?" Rin giggled at Yugo's random praise.

"You have a fine girlfriend, Yugo." Jack commented, causing Yugo to stutter and his face getting all red.

"W-what?! I-I told you Rin is not–" Before Yugo could answer properly, Rin beat him to it.

"No, we're not dating at all. He is just childhood friend." Rin said straightforwardly without any problem or a hint of hitch. Yugo felt an arrow stabbed through him so painfully, causing him to have imaginary blood puke and waterfall tears. He has expected it, but it still hurt to hear it.

Sawatari pulled Yugo away from Rin and whispered. "You need to do some action! You hear me? Action!"

"Yeah…I know… I'll do my best!" Yugo said while trying to stop his tears.

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"I attack Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!"

"I attack Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog with CCC – Rock Armor!"

Following their masters' commands, the three Monsters delivered their finishing blows, defeating the Obelisk Force getting in their way. Once they were taken down, Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira ran passed them. They ran and ran until they were sure no enemy was ahead or following behind them. They made a stop when Reira has reached his limit of stamina, panting for air.

"We're sorry Reira. Let's take a little bit break." Yuzu told the boy, urging him to sit down until he recovered, not listening to his insistance to continue their way.

"I…I'm o-okay…" Reira said between his panting.

"You're still a kid, it's normal to be tired this easily. If we keep running while you're like this it will only slowing us down. So rest." Yuya told the younger boy who finally relented.

While Reira was regaining his stamina, Yuzu pulled Yuya quite away from the boy so she could talk to him alone.

"Yuya, if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. But…" Yuzu placed her hands behind her and fidgeting for a while. "You're the other Yuya, right?"

As the words left her mouth, Yuya couldn't hide his surprise, with those widened eyes, half-opened mouth, and a step back, it wasn't difficult to know that he was surprised. Yuzu chuckled at his reaction. So the other Yuya could make that kind of expression too.

"I'm sory for being so mad at you and said all those horrible things. You probably hate me for that." Yuzu sincerely apologized.

She was so angry that she didn't consider that this Yuya was only trying to protect them, albeit in too extreme way. She must have hurt him very much when she told him he is not Yuya and to get lost. She was supposed to be his childhood friend who had been by his side for years, but she didn't realize this side of him. Some childhood friend she was.

"But even so you still tried to cheer me up and protect me. More than anything, you actually just want to protect Yuya…just like I do. Thank you." She thanked him. This Yuya, even after what she said, still concerned about her, even went as far as pretending to be the normal Yuya and held back from hurting their opponents. He was as considerate as the normal Yuya.

"You really are as nice as the real Yuya. No, I said it wrong, you really are Yuya." Yuzu has decided that she will try to understand this Yuya. If he goes too far again, she'll remind and stop him.

Yuya's cheeks became a tinge of pink seeing Yuzu's smile, prompting him to turn back from her. "I-Idiot, you got it all wrong. I was just sick of you getting all mad and distracted that it may hinder us. That's all. It's not like I'm doing it for you…"

Yuzu noted in her mind that this Yuya was quite a coy. "You're right. I'm sorry. So you stop saying careless things about other people's lives too, okay? Let's become better together."

Yuzu patted Yuya's back before ushering Reira who was waiting for them to proceed their way. Yuya, however, stayed still on the spot while staring at Yuzu.

"I'm not nice or anything." He murmured to himself. "I prefer seeing you smiling. That's all…"

Feeling a heartbeat, Yuya closed his eyes, returning to the mindscape where his normal self was waiting for him while sitting the bed with a big smile on his face.

" _Thank you for what you did for Yuzu."_ The normal Yuya expressed his gratitude to his other self.

"… _Don't mention it…"_ The other Yuya told his normal self while sitting on his study chair.

" _You're okay? Your face is quite red there."_ Yuya pointed out, which his other-self tried desperately to wipe.

" _You…you really need to realize your feelings for Yuzu."_ He told his normal self while covering his face.

" _My feelings for Yuzu? What do you mean?"_ Yuya tilted his head in confusion, compleely oblivious of what his other-self meant.

" _Never mind. Just go back already. I want to rest for a while. If you're in trouble I'll take over again."_ The other Yuya brushed off Yuya's confusion, ushering him to just take back his body.

" _Okay. Once again, thank you."_ Yuya told his other self before disappearing from the mindscape, leaving his other self alone.

"… _Just how dense he can be? I was born from your deepest inner feelings, so I feel the same way as you do about Yuzu…"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Two Kindred Souls –** Tsukikage, Crow, and Kachidoki are forced into a Survival Duel by Sanders and Battle Beast. Sensing Battle Beast's inner struggle is quite similar to his own, Kachidoki resolves to free Battle Beast like Yuya had done to him. Meanwhile, Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira are reunited with Gongenzaka and Dennis.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **WIND WITCH FLOW**_ **:** Send 2 Wind Witch Monsters in your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 4 Wind Witch Monster from your Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **WIND WITCH – FLAKE BELL**_ **:** (SPELLCASTER / WIND / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) When this card is normal or Special Summoned you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATKs of all Wind Witch Monsters you have in your Graveyard.

 _ **RED SUPPORT**_ **:** When you control 2 or more Red Monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Red Monsters from your Deck.

 _ **PARLEY**_ **:** You can Special Summon Captain Lock from your Graveyard with its ATK and DEF the same as the last time it was destroyed and the Battle Phase is skipped. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it; your Monster won't be destroyed by Battle and any Battle Damage is reduced to 0 until End Phase.

 _ **WIND WITCH - BLIZZARD BELL:**_ (MAGICIAN / WIND / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5), (2 Wind Witch Monsters) During Battle Phase this card can decrease the ATK of opponent's Monster equal to the total ATKs of its Fusion Materials. This card can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in Graveyard.

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN OCG/TCG/ANIME EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE**

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. Turns out I'm not feeling so well, so from now on the update schedule will be changed a bit for the time being. Also, sorry it didn't focus so much on Yugo and the others. We promise to give them more focus in the later chapters. By the way, to make this clear: the bracelets all have abilities to create new cards similarly as Yuya's pendant.**

 **Please review this chapter :D**


	37. Two Kindred Souls

**Big thanks to _Yuka Kuroshiro, Fan of Fanfics21, Big duels, Ryujomaru15, Vibora1996, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, dvdryms, Leafeon12, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, ScalchopWarrior, Yuarc V, aqua9597, FlowersMelodies, Shadow, Dknight27, VioletStarVN_ for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Wow! We finally reached 500 reviews! This is the first time it ever happened! So happy! (TTvTT)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

 _"Do not think of Dueling as fun. The path you are about to walk is nothing naïve like that. The next time you'll be able to see your parents who bought you that Duel Disk for you is when you become a pro. Until then, you will be walking a pitch black road of darkness."_

"Kachidoki!"

Kachidoki gasped when he heard his name being called by Crow, snapping him from his daydream. He wiped a sweat that unconsciously formed on his face. He sighed deep. Why did he remember that now? He thought he had already put it behind him.

"You're okay, Kachidoki? Your face is pale." Crow said with genuine concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just remembered something…unpleasant." Kachidoki answered while trying to push away the painful memories. "Sorry, what we are talking about?"

"About this door in front of us." Crow pointed at a huge metal door in front of them.

Ever since they got separated from their comrades due to the structure change, they have been walking one way as the corridor, no matter how long they have walked, only has one path so they pretty much didn't have any choice but to follow the only path available. They have walked for a while but found nothing in their way until they finally stopped in front of this huge door that way saying 'there are enemies behind the door' at first sight.

"What do you think? Should we go in?" Crow asked for Kachidoki's opinion.

"I don't think we have any choice. There is no other way other than this door, and turning back would be pointless because our way is blocked by the wall when it moved." Kachidoki reminded when they got separated.

"I'm afraid there is no other option, even if there are enemies waiting behind this door. We have to go inside." Tsukikage suggested. While Crow was still contemplating, Tsukikage noticed Kachidoki's thoughts were elsewhere. The purple haired boy didn't seem well since earlier.

"Kachidoki-dono, is something the matter?" Tsukikage couldn't help but ask out of concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking..." Kachidoki trailed off, hesitant to talk about it.

"Pardon me if I bring up unpleasant topic, but by a chance are you thinking about your school, Ryozanpaku?" Tsukikage asked to the point, and based on Kachidoki's reaction, he hit the jackpot. "I have observed you for quite a while ever since in Heartland. To be honest, I feel that place no longer suits you with your change of heart."

Kachidoki sighed, closing his eyes. "I know that very well. I actually don't want to go back there after this war is over." Kachidoki answered honestly. Now that he knew he wanted to forge his own path and his own Dueling that is not shackled by his school, he doesn't want to go back there again. But it won't be easy to leave that place.

"This maybe not my place to say, but I may be of a help if you wish to leave Ryozanpaku." Tsukikage offered his help to the Martial Artes Duelist.

"Are you sure?" Kachidoki blinked, surprised by Tsukikage's offer.

Tsukikage nodded. "Yes. We can discuss about it if you wish...after we end this war."

From the dome, the other side of the door, Sanders was watching Kachidoki, Tsukikage, and Crow standing in front of the entrance of his dome through the monitor. His students were also watching behind him. Five students, four boys and one girl stepped to the front with their Duel Disks ready on their hands.

"Everyone! These people are members of Lancers who came to destroy our noble goal of uniting the four dimensions!" Sanders told his students before turning to the five students. "All of you are my five strongest students. Show the Lancers your skills, make it as lessons for your fellow students."

"Roger, instructor! Glory on the Academia!" The five students saluted.

"Magic Field: Jungle of Predators – Predator Jungle!" Sanders activated the Magic Field, turning the inside dome to be covered in a jungle.

 _"I will not fail this time! My five strongest students will get rid both the Lancers, and that failure…!"_

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After leaving Chris, Shun and Sora with the former carrying Yuto on his back, continued their way towards the Professor's chamber. While walking, Sora was reading the journal once belonged to Chris' father that Chris has given to them to explain his reason behind his betrayal and also the truth about the four dimensions. Sora was reading the whole thing with interest, making various impressed sounds that quite annoyed the Xyz user beside him who didn't read the journal as he was carrying his unconscious best friend.

"Will you stop making those noises and tell me what exactly that you found in that journal?" Shun finally lost his patience and demanded answer from the Fusion user.

"Hey, I'm concentrating here. Be patient and shut up for a bit, Xyz Loser. You keep interupting me will make me dumber for every second." Sora pouted, lowering the journal from his face to face Shun with annoyance.

"Then do tell me what did you find so far, Fusion Scum." Shun twitched, even though he said he was not interested with the reason behind Chris' betrayal as it won't change anything that had happened, he was curious to know about the four dimensions since it seemed to be connected to the Professor's plan.

"Fine, fine. According to this journal this world where we are living was originally a one single dimension." Sora started to explain, deciding to talk before Shun start pestering him.

Shun raised his brows. "One single dimension? So originally this world was not split into four dimensions?" He repeated in question to confirm he was hearing it right.

"Yeah. The journal referred this original dimension as United World where all Summoning Methods existed and this world was where the Real Solid Vision with mass technology came from." Sora continued as he flipped to the next page.

"However, 23 years ago, the United World got split into four dimensions that we know in the present."

"What made the world split into four dimensions?" Shun asked again.

"Unfortunately, Chris' father, Byron Arclight, lost his memories when the world split into four dimensions. He gradually regained his memories, but he died before he could remember the reason behind the world got split into four dimensions." Sora said with a tone of disappointment. And he was getting curious too.

"The only answer to that lies in the Professor. Since he wants to fuse the four dimensions, that means he knows about this United World. But what I wish to know the most is what is he planning to do to Ruri and the other girls." Shun narrowed his eyes. He didn't give a damn thing about this United World whatsoever, kidnapping his sister and destroyed his hometown for this ARC Area Project were something unforgivable to him. He swore he will make the Professor pay.

"Too bad, this journal didn't have the answer to that question either. We must aske the Professor himself. But…" Sora stopped at the last entry of the journal that has one name written in big size and was circled.

"Supreme King Dragon Zarc?"

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira were still on their way while trying to get into contact with everyone when they heard several footsteps. Thinking they were another Academia Duelists sent to capture them, they quickly readied their Duel Disks in their battle stance as the footsteps became nearer along with silhouettes they saw on the wall across the bend. With nowhere to run or to stop them from chasing after them, the three Lancers activated their Duel Disks, ready to Duel until…

"Are you sure this is the way to the Professor's Chamber is?"

"Yes. It can't be helped, because Instructor Sanders has changed the structure of the whole school we have no choice but to take a detour."

"Just be patient, Gon-chan. Yuya won't go anywhere."

Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira blinked when they heard two familiar voices amongst the incoming people. And the only ones they knew who would called and be called 'Gon-chan' were…

"Gongenzaka! Dennis!" Yuya called out when the two said people's figure were clear to see.

Gongenzaka and Dennis, with former Academia students behind them, beamed when they saw Yuya waving at them with Yuzu and Reira beside him. Gongenzaka was quick to let out tears once he saw his two childhood best friends, especially Yuya, and as usual without any thought, he rushed to them while opening his arms wide. Yuya didn't get to avoid it and thus, he was pulled into the big guy's strong embrace with his face buried deep into his chest that gave him hard time to breathe.

"Yuya! I, the man, Gongenzaka is so happy to see you again! I'm glad that you are okay! I've been worried so much for you!" Gongenzaka started bawling like a toddler.

"Gongenzaka…! Can't breathe…!" Yuya said in muffled voice.

"See? Yuya is fine, Gon-chan." Dennis separated the two before Gongenzaka suffocated Yuya. He turned to the latter with a smile. "Hello again, Yuya!"

"Yeah. I already heard everything from Dad and Yuzu. It's nice having you back, Dennis." Yuya returned Dennis' smile with his own, genuinely happy of having his friend back.

"Where is Yusho-sensei?" Dennis asked since Yuya mentioned his father.

"Along the way we got separated again because the walls and floors were all moving again." Yuzu answered.

"That's because the wole structure of Academia was changed by one of Academia's teachers, instructor Sanders." A female former Academia soldier explained from behind Dennis.

"Speaking of which…" Yuya looked behind Dennis and Gongenzaka, finally getting a good look of the people behind them who all were wearing Academia Duel Disks. And based from the three different colored pants they were wearing, Yuya could only conclude one thing.

"Are these guys also defecting from Academia?" Yuya asked for confirmation just in case.

"Yes! Not only them, Edo also defected from Academia!" Gongenzaka finally delivered the good news to Yuya.

"Edo did?!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course the credits all goes to Teacher and Yuya! Both of your Duelings reached his heart!" Dennis informed while patting Yuya's back.

"Our Dueling…reached Edo…?" Yuya uttered in slowly, still in shock but it soon turned into relieved and happiness. What Samejima said, and what he felt when he met Edo last time, they were right.

"Speaking about Edo, didn't he and Serena went to Yuya's cell?" Dennis just remembered. Since Yuya was here now, it would be pointless for Edo and Serena to go there because they will only find empty cell.

"We must send a message to them that Yuya is with us now!" Gongenzaka motioned a former Academia Duelist to give the message to Edo through his Duel Disk.

"But how? We can't call anyone no matter how we tried." Yuzu reminded.

"It's okay, Yuzu. Thanks to Edo's program, even though we still can't make a call, but we can still send a message." Dennis assured the pink haired girl. "That's why, let us borrow your Duel Disks. We'll add the program so you at least can send message to everyone."

While Dennis and a male former Academia student were adding the new program, Gongenzaka sent the message not only to Serena, but also all Lancers whose contact numbers are on his list to inform them that Yuya has been rescued. It only took a few minutes for the message to reach everyone's Duel Disks. The rest of the Lancers all felt relieved once they knew that Yuya was safe. This lessened many of their worries as one of their missions has been accomplished. Now, they can focus everything on their main goal infiltrating Academia, and all of them thought the same thing…

 _"Stop Leo Akaba!"_

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Tsukikage and Crow were running passed trees and bushes while keeping their guards up and carefully observed their surroundings for a mysterious unknown enemy lurking in the jungle. When they finally opened the door, they were surprised to find the sight of a green jungle as they entered the room, and then the door behind them automatically closed and locked itself. A voice of a man then announced a Survival Duel will begin as they have arrived. Just like they have to take one way path, they have no choice but to participate in this Survival Duel. Tsukikage initially offered to go ahead to scout the area, but since there were only the three of them, Crow suggested they stick together since they didn't know how many enemies are there to ambush them at any time.

Strangely, even after walking through the forest, there was no sight of enemy. They wondered if it was either the enemies got lost in the forest like they do. They thought that way until a loud scream was heard. They followed the voice, only to find two cards of boys in blue Academia uniform. Not long after, there was another scream, so Tsukikage and Crow without thinking decided to follow it while Kachidoki who caught a sight of an Academia Duelist, decided to follow him when he ran away to another direction.

Meanwhile, the Academia students who were watching were confused by the quick decreasing signal of their schoolmates when the Duel has just started. They initially thought that it was the Lancers' doing until another signal was lost on the map a few metres away from the Lancers' signals, which proved that there was someone else participating in the Duel.

"Could it be…the Battle Beast?" A male Academia student stated.

"You that Battle Beast? But isn't that just a rumour?" Another student said.

"But then how else this is happening? The map or signal are not broken or anything." A female student pointed out the facts.

"No way, so the Battle Beast really exist?"

While the students were murmuring amongst themselves, back to the Survival Duel, Tsukikage and Crow whow ere following the earlier scream found another Academia student turned into card and another student just attacked by a Monster belonged to a shadow figure who hid behind the trees and bushes before they could see him. The attacked student then activated a Trap Card that blow up their surroundings.

When the smoke was cleared, Tsukikage and Crow saw the student carded and a young, yet rather well-built man, even more muscular thatn Kachidoki. His hair was reddish brown and very long, as it passed his shoulders and reaches his back, while also sporting two bangs, both of which almost reach his abdominal. Due to him wearing very little clothing, his physique was especially pronounced, with his six-pack abdominal, wide chest and large shoulders. The only real clothes he was wearing are a pair of ragged trousers, which further emphasized the brutish theme of his design. He was wearing a very simplistic necklace with three black fangs, with the center fang being visibly the longest of them. He was also wearing black wristbands, and has a white armband on his right arm's biceps. On the left side of his upper body, he seems to have a black gladiatorial-like shoulder pauldron, with three orange disks. Cementing his barbarian motif even further, he was barefoot. From the Academia Duel Disk he ws wearing, Tsukikage and Crow quickly concluded he was also an Academia student.

The Academia students who finally saw the seemingly savage young man was very shocked and looked in worry.

"Hey, that's…Battle Beast…BB?"

"No way! Seriously?!"

Sanders gritted his teeth. _"It's a shame that my elite 5 didn't exceed him, but killing the Lancers is top priority!"_ He thought with frustration.

Sanders turned to his students. "All of you look! This is the strongest Battle Beast that I have ever grown, known as BB!" He pointed at the Battle Beast, earning everyone's attention.

"Battle Beast?" Crow repeated in questioned.

"BB you said?" Tsukikage also repeated.

"As you students probably know from rumors, BB is very hostile. He cards anyone from friend to foe, thus was judged defective and was imprisoned. I was planning on molding you all into strongest Duelists! But the result was what? My chosen five were killed without much effort! You can follow them! If you don't want to be carded like the first five, watch this closely!" Sanders told his students, demanding them to learn from this Duel that about to take place.

"Yes, Sir!" All the students said in unison.

"You're the one responsible for carding the other students?" Crow questioned the man.

"If I am, so what?" The man said without a care, grinning menacingly.

"Aren't you guys comrades? So why did you carded them?!" Crow questioned angrily.

The man snorted at Crow's question. "Because they got in my way." He answered simply.

Tsukikage eyed the man warily. From the way he talks, moves, and Dueling, the young man was like a savage wild beast that stalking and then blindly preying his opponents, enemies and allies alike. He will be a tough opponent to deal with, one they must not underestimate.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I Summon Gladial Beast Laquer (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Battle Beast summoned a humanoid lion-like Monster wearing red armor with a red haired helmet and circle flames around its body in Attack Position.

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Battle Beast concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I Summon Black Feather – Calm the Shimmer (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)!" Crow summoned a purple spirit bird-like Monster in Attack Position.

"Since I control a Black Feather Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 3)!" Crow summoned a humanoid bird with black fur body while its head was yellow-colored with green-colored wings-shaped hair, also in Attack Position.

"I Tune Calm the Shimmer with Gale the Hurricane! Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Crow summoned his ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Gladial Beast Laquer with Raikiri!" Crow quickly declared his Battle Phase, pointing at the Gladial Beast.

At that moment, Battle Beast opened one of his three Reverse Cards. "I activate Trap Card: Medallion of Gladial Beast! I can prevent destruction of a Gladial Beast Monster by Battle, but the damage I receive will be doubled!" Laquer endured Raikiri's slash and was not destroyed, but Battle Beast received doubled damage as the consequence.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 4000 = 2400**

"I activate Laquer's Effect! When it battled, I can return it to the Deck and Special Summon a Gladial Beast Monster with different name from my Deck! I Special Summon Gladial Beast Secutor (ATK: 400 / DEF: 300 / LV: 3)!" Battle Beast summoned a green-colored reptile Monster clad in deep blue-colored armors in Defense Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Crow finished his Turn.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Twilight Ninja – Jogen and Scale 10 Twilight Ninja – Kagen, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 9 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Tsukikage summoned two Monsters: His ace Monster the four-armed ninja-like Monster carrying two saber katana and wearing blue cloak with another green cloak underneath, Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4). Second is a ninja-like Monster clad in darkish brown armor with two green flags hanging on its back and green cloak while carrying a spear, Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8).

"He summoned two Monsters at once?!" A student exclaimed in shock, so did the other students. "This is Pendulum Summon…the Lancers' power…?"

"As I control Ninja Monsters, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Illusion Ninjutsu – Hazy Shuriken! Whenever a card is added to my hand, I can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent!" As Tsukikage activated the card, he jumped to a platform for an Action Card.

Battle Beast quickly jumped as well to block him, but then he was pushed down by a kick that he blocked with his arms. He looked at his attacker in surprise while Tsukikage and Crow smiled in relieved when they realized it was Kachidoki who has saved Tsukikage, allowing the ninja to grab the Action Card and sent it to the Graveyard. Shingetsu threw three purple colored shurikens at Battle Beast, inflicting 300 damage.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 2400 = 2100**

Due to Kachidoki intruding into the Duel, per the rules of Action Duel, he received 2000 LP penalty.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 4000 = 2000**

"Thank you, Kachidoki-dono." Tsukikage gave his gratitude to the Martial Arts Duelist.

"Don't mention it." Kachidoki said after he did a somersault backwards to distance himself from Battle Beast who was glaring at him intensely for his interference.

"Where have you been, Kachidoki! You have us worried!" Crow asked while smiling in relief.

"I followed an Academia student I happened to notice. I thought I can get information from him, but nothing was really helpful so I knocked him out after defeating him." Kachidoki explained, keeping it short. "Never mind that, this guy is dangerous. Focus on him."

Tsukikage nodded in agreement. "Battle! I attack Gladial Beast Secutor with Shingetsu!" He declared Battle Phase. "I activate Jogen's Pendulum Effect! When a Ninja Monster I control is attacking, it can inflict piercing damage!"

Shingetsu slashed its sword at Secutor, but due to Medallion of Gladial Beast's Effect, Shingetsu's sword was blocked by invisible barrier that protected Secutor from destruction, however, thanks to Jogen's Effect, Shingetsu inflicted piercing damage to Battle Beast…or so he thought.

"Trap Card: Gladial Absorption!" Battle Beast opened his second Reverse Card. "When a Gladial Beast Monster that I control is attacked, I can gain LP equal to the damage I would receive!"

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 2100 = 4300**

"Tsk. So he has that kind of Trap Card." Crow clicked his tongue.

"Next, I attack Secutor with Getsuga!" Tsukikage declared the second attack. Like before, Getsuga's attack was blocked due to the Continuous Trap Card, but Battle Beast received double damage.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 4300 = 1100**

"As Secutor Battled, I activate its Effect! I can Special Summon 2 Gladial Beast Monsters from my Deck except Secutor!" Battle Beast summoned Gladial Beast Augustus (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 8), a humanoid bird-like Monster clad in black and silver armors with huge tail and wings. His second Monster was Gladial Beast Murmillo (ATK: 800 / DEF: 400 / LV: 3), a blue-colored humanoid fish-like Monster. Both were in Attack Position.

"As Augustus was Special Summoned through a Gladial Beast Monster's Effect, I can Special Summon a Gladial Beast Monster from my hand in Defense Position, but it will be returned to the Deck at the End Phase." Battle Beast summoned another copy of Murmillo in Defense Position.

"As both copies of Murmillo were Special Summoned by Gladial Beast Monsters, I activate their Effects! I can destroy a face-up Monster on the Battlefield! I choose Getsuga and Raikiri!" Battle Beast pointed at Tsukikage and Crow's Monster.

"I activate Trap Card: Black Feather Cursed Guard! When an Effect of a Monster my opponent controls targeted 1 Black Feather Monster that I controls, I can negate that Effect towards Raikiri!" Crow equipped the Cursed Guard to Raikiri, preventing it from being destroyed, but since it only affected Raikiri, Getsuga was still destroyed.

"Sorry I can't save your Getsuga, Tsukikage." Crow apologized to the Ninja Duelist.

"There is no need for apology, Crow-dono. I'm the one who wasn't prepared enough." Tsukikage assured the Black Feather user while scolding himself.

But Battle Beast was just getting started. "Since I control Gladial Beast Monsters, I activate Continuous Trap Card: Pollice Verso! I can inflict 500 damage for each destroyed card to its controllers!" Battle Beast opened his last Reverse Card, sending shockwaves of the Effect damage at Tsukikage.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I end my Turn…" Tsukikage announced while wiping a dust on his face. "He's a formidable opponent, be careful, Kachidoki-dono."

"I know." Kachidoki nodded to Tsukikage before startng his Turn. "My Turn! When my opponent controls a Monster while I'm not, I can Special Summon Hayate the Earth Soaring Star (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5)!"

Kachidoki pointed at the Fish-Type Gladial Beast. "Battle! I attack Murmillo with Hayate!" He declared Battle Phase. Hayate thrust its weapon to Murmillo. Similarly as the other Gladial Beasts, due to Medallion of Gladial Beast's Effect, Hayate's weapon was blocked by an invisible wall that deflected it back.

"I activate Gladial Absorption's Effect! I can banish this card from Graveyard to negate Battle Damage and gain LP equal to the Battle Damage I would've received." Battle Beast increased his LP again.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 1100 = 3700**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Kachidoki finished his Turn.

"My Turn! I return Murmillo, Augustus, and Secutor to my Deck to perform Contact Fusion!" Battle Beast declared as he sent back all of his three Gladial Beast Monsters.

"Contact Fusion?! It's similar as Serena!" Kachidoki remarked in shock.

"Wandering souls of ancient gladiators! Combine your powers and rise up for your emperor! Fusion Summon! Come! Gladial beast Andabatae (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8)!" Battle Beast summoned a Winged-Beast-Type Monster with green skin clad in blue winged armor, carrying a shield in its left hand and purple blade sword in its right hand.

"I activate Andabatae's Effect! I can Special Summon a Gladial Beast Monster from my Extra Deck, but it will be returned to Extra Deck when it battles. Ancient fighting spirit of the bird of prey! Entwine with the soul of the spirit of a gladiator and become a storied hero! Fusion Summon! Come! Gladial Beast Gaizares (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" Battle Beast summoned another Winged-Beast-Type Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"When Gaizares is Special Summoned, I can activate its Effect which lets me destroy up to two cards on the Field! I destroy Shingetsu and Hayate!" Battle Beast targeted Tsukikage and Kachidoki's Monsters, removing them from their Field. This left the Lancers with only Raikiri. Also, due to Pollice Verso's Effect, Tsukikage and Kachidoki received 500 damage for each of their destroyed cards.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 3500 = 3000**

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 2000 = 1500**

"Since I have no Ninja Monster, Continuous Magic Card: Illusion Ninjutsu – Hazy Shuriken is destroyed." Tsukikage destroyed his Magic Card as he no longer has any Ninja Monster on his Field.

Due to Andabatae's Effect, Gaizares returned to the Deck. However, Battle Beast then revealed another Effect of his Fusion Monster. "When a Gladial Beast returned to the Deck, I activate Andabatae's Effect, increasing its ATK equal to the ATK of the returned Monster!" Battle Beast increased Andabatae's ATK to 3400.

Battle Beast pointed at Kachidoki. "You will pay for interfering last time! Battle! I attack you directly!" He directed Andabatae to attack Kachidoki who quickly ran for Action Card, something that Battle Beast won't allow.

Kachidoki tried to grab an Action Card, but Battle Beast once again blocked his path. Kachidoki jumped back a few good feet, and Battle Beast wasted no time in running after him, making an attempt to trample Kachidoki as he ran along. Kachidoki rolled to his right, just as the stomp came, and quickly rose up, sweeping low at him with his left leg as he did so. Kachidoki knocked Battle Beast to the ground, and Kachidoki followed up by sliding forward and kicking out in a low right roundhouse kick, catching him while he was on the ground. To finish, Kachidoki brought said same leg down in a kick, flipping forward and bringing his heel down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. However, Battle Beast was quick to recover and blocked him once more as Andabatae was closing in. Fortunately for Kachidoki, Battle Beast was too preoccupied blocking Kachidoki that he neglected Tsukikage and Crow, giving either of them a chance to get an Action Card that was located elsewhere.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Crow activated an Action Card, negating Andabatae's attack at Kachidoki.

"You're okay, Kachidoki? That's a pretty sweet move!" Crow praised Kachidoki's martial artes skill.

"Thank you. But it's not easy." Kachidoki eyed the Battle Beast warily. This was the first time he face an opponent who was capable of countering and enduring his martial artes techniques head on. Other than his fellow Ryozanpaku students, his previous opponents always evaded his attacks and never fought back as they were not martial artists like him. Battle Beast was not a martial artist himself, but Academia's training must be the cause behind this. Kachidoki found this oddly familiar somehow.

"BB, you fool! Don't get distract so much!" Sanders scolded the Battle Beast, earning a groan of disdain from the said Duelist.

"Since Andabatae battled, I return it to Extra Deck to Special Summon two Gladial Beast Monsters from my Deck!" Battle Beast summoned Gladial Beast Bestrouli (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Murmillo.

"I activate Bestrouli's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned by the Effect of a Gladial Beast, I can destroy Magic or Trap Card on the Field! I choose your Black Feather Cursed Guard!" Battle Beast destroyed Crow's Continuous Trap Card, stopping the Synchro user from using its Effect to prevent Raikiri's destruction and inflicts 500 damage to Crow.

 **CROW LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I activate Murmillo's Effect! I can destroy 1 card my opponent controls! Of course, I choose your Raikiri!" Battle Beast finally succeeded in destroying the Synchro Monster, and with Pollise Verso's Effect, inflicts another 500 damage to Crow.

 **CROW LP: 4000 = 3000**

"I return Bestrouli and Murmillo to Special Summon Gaizares!" Battle Beast summoned back Gaizares again. "I activate Gladial Absorption's Effect. When Battle Phase ended and I control a Fusion Gladial Beast Monster, I can banish this card from Graveyard to inflict damage to my opponent equal to its ATK!"

Battle Beast pointed at Kachidoki again who has the least LP. "Now you are finished!" He declared as shockwave was shot at Kachidoki.

"I won't let you!" Crow declared as he opened his other Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Black Feather Cost! When my opponent inflict Effect damage, I can direct that damage to myself and Special Summon a Black Feather Monster from my Graveyard!"

Crow changed the direction of the shot from Kachidoki to himself, receiving the 2400 damage in Kachidoki's place before he revived his ace Monster from his Graveyard. Crow kneeled from the pain of the shockwave as several bruises also formed on his bodies.

 **CROW LP: 3000 = 600**

"Crow! Are you okay?!" Kachidoki asked out of concern. "Sorry, I didn't have the chance to pick an Action Card."

"Shouldn't you say 'thank you' instead of sorry?" Crow said with a soft laugh as he struggled to stand up. "You can pay me back by defeating this guy."

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Battle Beast finished his Turn.

Crow readied his hand for his Draw Phase, but before he could start, Sanders' loud voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing wasting your time like that, BB?!" Sanders shouted at the top of his lungs. Battle Beast was supposed to finish them in his Turn, but yet he still hasn't get the job done. Getting impatient, Sanders jumped into the Field, joining the Duel.

"You are my greatest masterpiece! The greatest Duelist Academia has to offer! If it has come to this, then I will personally instruct your Dueling!" Sanders said as he intruded the Duel.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINTS}

 **SANDERS LP: 4000 = 2000**

"The Instructor himself is Dueling?!" An Academia student commented with shock and astonishment.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Slave Fusion! With this I can Fusion Summon using a Gladial Beast Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning conditions using Monsters in my hand or other side of the Field! I Fuse Slave Ape and Slave Tiger in my hand! Captive ape! invite your master to whip the fierce tiger! Fusion Summon! Appear! Gladial Beast Tamer Editor (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!" Sanders summoned a humanoid reindeer-like Monster clad in maroon-colored armor while carrying a long whip as its weapon in Attack Position.

"I activate Tamer Editor's Effect! I can Special Summon a Gladial Beast Fusion Monster from any Extra Deck to its owner's Field ignoring its Summoning condition! I choose Andabatae!" Sanders summoned Battle Beast's Andabatae to his side of the Field in Attack Position.

"That Monster is back again?!" Crow was startled for once.

"And from BB's Deck! He can freely Summon Monsters from other Player's Deck, then?" Tsukikage exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Of course! Tamer Editor is the master of all beasts! No matter what beast it may be it can control them with the flick of its whip!" Sanders said with confidence. "Now, BB! I have returned your Monster under your control! Now you can fight freely! Show your ferocity and terror to the enemies that wait before you!"

Battle Beast flinched as Sanders gave his order, growling differently from before. Kachidoki noticed this, looking from BB to Sanders and then back to the younger man. The Battle Beast was acting differently.

"Now, let's get rid of this nuisance first!" Sanders pointed at Raikiri.

"I activate Tamer Editor's second Effect! When there are two or more Gladial Beast Monsters, I can destroy one Monster and deal its ATK as damage to its controller!" Sanders pointed at the Synchro Monster.

Following its master's order, Tamer Editor unleashed dozens of lashes at the Black Feather user. Kachidoki and Tsukikage tried to get an Action Card to help Crow, but they are blocked by Battle Beast and his Andabatae respectively.

"Get out of my way!" Kachidoki yelled at Battle Beast.

He actually didn't want to use his martial arts technique again in a Duel, but his comrade's life is at stake here. He lunged at the Battle Beast with his right arm, the range and speed of the attack impressive to him. But Battle Beast blocked it in time, and came at Kachidoki with his own right fist, a familiar assault that used to be known as a "shut down" move in Martial Artes world. It was known to be feared for its sheer speed and as a retaliatory strike. And Battle Beast did the job quite well with the technique, his fist crashing into Kachidoki's stomach, winding him completely.

"Good, BB! Keep blocking them! Don't let them help their comrade!" Sanders told Battle Beast.

Hearing Sanders ordering him around, Battle Beast flinched and narrowed his eyes in disdain, something that caught Kachidoki's attention. Tamer Editor intensified its lashes, trapping Crow in its attack until the Black Feather user's LP was depleted completely while Crow let out cries of pain.

 **CROW LP: 600 = 0**

Not finished with just the attack, Tamer Editor tied Crow by his right arm with its whip and pulled it towards Sanders who held him on the ground with his foot, causing his rib bones to crack in the process from the weight. Tamer Editor's attack caused a number on Crow that he couldn't move. He has reached his limit. Crow looked at Kachidoki and Tsukikage who could do nothing but watching helplessly as Battle Beast and his Monsters kept blocking their way.

"Kachidoki, Tsukikage, I leave the rest to you guys. Beat these guys to pulp!" Crow told them before smiling sadly, accepting his defeat. His body then covered in purple light coming from Sanders' Duel Disk, leaving only Crow's card lying on the ground where he was pinned with Kachidoki and Tsukikage watching in horror.

"CROW-DONO!"

"CROW!"

Sanders picked the carded Crow, showing it to Battle Beast. "Look closely, BB! This is what happen if you lose this Duel!" He told him.

"Get your hands off that card." Kachidoki said in cold tone. "A hand of filthy Duelist like you who treat people like slaves will defile that card. Hand it over!"

Sanders snorted at Kachidoki's demand. "If you want this back then you have to defeat us! But that won't be happening because you'll follow him now!" He pointed at Kachidoki.

"I attack directly with Tamer Editor!" Sanders targeted Kachidoki. Tamer Editor unleashed a laser from the gem on its chest armor towards Kachidoki.

Kachidoki quickly jumped to his left side where an Action Card was located on the ground. Tsukikage was ready to back up Kachidoki if Battle Beast tried to get in his way again, but surprisingly, as opposed to what they have thought, the Battle Beast only stood still despite Sanders' order to stop the Martial Artes Duelist, thus, allowing Kachidoki to pick the Action Card and activated it before the attack hits.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Kachidoki evaded the laser.

"BB, why won't you follow my order?!" Sanders yelled angrily at Battle Beast. "This is why you couldn't become a proper soldier! On the battlefield, your superior's orders are absolute! Ignoring that and acting on your own will not only lessen your chances of winning but put your allies into danger! You all are to remember this as well! Listening to your superior's orders is absolute!" Sanders explained to Battle Beast and all his students. While the students took his words into their hearts, Battle Beast seemed disgusted by it.

"He dares to say that when his own orders got five of his students turned into cards? How shameless." Tsukikage said with bitter taste in his mouth as he glared at Sanders.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn here." Sanders finished his Turn.

Tsukikage, who was standing on a platform, jumped down to Kachidoki's side.

"We shall retrieve Crow-dono's card from your hands! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Tsukikage summoned another copy of Shigetsu and Twilight Chunin – Nichirin (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6), Japanese warrior-like Monster wearing its signature long red scarf with big body built.

"Battle! I attack Gladial Beast Andabatae with Nichirin!" Tsukikage proceeded with Battle Phase now that Battle Beast only has one Monster on his Field.

"Due to Medallion of Gladial Beast, Andabatae won't be destroyed!" Battle Beast reminded.

"But the damage you'll take will be doubled!" Tsukikage retorted.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 3700 = 1100**

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card: Gladial Beast Fort! When I take a damage in Battle involving a Gladial Beast I destroy every other card I control, and any currently active Gladial Beast Magic or Trap Cards Effects are negated, and are now treated as Gladial Beast Fort!" Battle Beast destroyed Pollice Verso. A huge fortress then emerged to the Field, complete with spiked walls and wolf-shaped statue.

"Once per Turn, Gladial Beast Fort can on either player's Turn can negate Battle Damage involving a Gladial Beast and negate its destruction! Also, any destruction from cards effects is negated!"

"Then there's nothing can be done!" Tsukikage frowned as it would be pointless to make his second attack using Shigetsu.

"To think he still has that kind of card…" Kachidoki stated in dismay.

"And next I can place a Gladial Beast in the Gladial Beast Fort that has been created by its Effect!" Battle Beast placed Augustus in the fort before running and then jumping onto the fort, looking at his opponents from above.

"Then by returning that card to my Deck at any time, I can deal 1000 damage to my opponent! How do you like it? This is my trump card! If you can break through it, then try!" Battle Beast dared the Lancers while starting to growl uncontrollably.

Kachidoki stilled as he kept seeing Battle Beast's wild behaviour. Kachidoki gasped softly and widened his eyes when he saw his own younger self superimposed with Battle Beast's form. The old feelings that he thought he had buried deep inside started to return. The feelings during early days in Ryozanpaku Duel School.

 _"He's…actually…"_ Kachidoki came to realization. Now he understood why Battle Beast and Sanders felt so familiar to him.

"I end my Turn." Tsukikage finished his Turn. "Kachidoki-dono, I hope you can do something in your Turn."

"I'll try…" Kachidoki replied to the Ninja Duelist, not giving any promises until he was sure.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Shooting Star! I can Special Summon a Star Monster from my Graveyard!" Kachidoki opened his face-down card to revive Hayate.

"And then from my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Hayate the Earth Soaring Star and Kaiki the Sky Fusing Star! O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!" Kachidoki brought out his ace Monster.

"He did a Fusion Summon?!" An Academia student commented. "Furthermore a Monster with 3000 ATK! It's higher than Tamer Editor and Andabatae!"

Kachidoki stared at Sanders. _"If I'm right, then first I need to defeat him so I can talk to BB directly."_ Kachidoki pointed at Sanders' Tamer Editor.

"Battle! I attack Tamer Editor with Idaten!" Kachidoki declared the Battle Phase. As he told, Idaten lunged towards Tamer Editor. While his ace Monster was attacking, Kachidoki picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Illumination! I can negate an Effect of an active Magic or Trap until the end of this Turn! I negate Gladial Beast Fort's Effect!"

"With this Tamer Editor can be destroyed and Instructor will receive damage!"

"I activate Idaten's Effect! When this card battles an opponent Monster with lower or equal Level than it, that Monster's ATK will become 0!"

"Trap Card: Tamer's Timeslot! I can negate destruction of my Monster and the Battle Damage is halved!"

 **SANDERS LP: 2000 = 500**

"As expected from Instructor. He won't lost that easily."

"I praise your Fusion Summoning for a sham, but it's still nothing against our, Academia's true Fusion Summoning!" Sanders said.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Kachidoki finished his Turn.

"You end your Turn? Now, BB! Send Tsukikage and Isao Kachidoki to their graves!" Sanders ordered Battle Beast. However, instead of immediately doing as he was ordered, Battle Beast only kept growling in his place.

"What are you doing! That was an order! Ignoring my…no Professor's orders is unforgivable!" Sanders yelled again when Battle Beast still refused to move from his spot. Sanders gritted his teeth, growing impatient. "Why won't you fight!? Refusing to fight is the same as accepting defeat! Do you want to be turned into a card?!"

The moment those words left Sanders' mouth, something hit Battle Beast from inside him. Something seemed to break. He stopped growling and went silent while Sanders continued to yelling at him.

"Get them, BB! If you don't want to be turned into a card then eradicate them down to the last man!" Sanders ordered him again.

Finally, Battle Beast made his Draw Phase. "My Turn! When there are two or more Gladial Beast present, any Gladial Beast controller can activate Editor's Effect!" He announced, intending to use Editor's Effect.

Sanders smiled victorious. "Yes! That's it, BB! If you use that card's Effect to destroy Isao Kachidoki's Idaten, he will take 3000 damage and–"

"The card I will destroy is…Gladial Beast Tamer Editor!" Battle Beast pointed at the Tamer Editor itself.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at the same time, all were shocked by Battle Beast's betrayal towards his own instructor.

"And you will be dealt with that 2500 points of damage!" Battle Beast said as Tamer Editor started to slash its whip.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, BB?!" Sanders questioned as his own Monster was slashing its whip at both him and itself. It slashed so quick that it created whirlwind of green shockwave that destroying Tamer Editor and depleting all of Sanders' LP.

 **SANDERS LP: 2000 = 0**

Sanders kneeled from his injuries he received from the self-destruct. His students were nearly renderred speechless by Battle Beast's betrayal. True to Sanders' words, Battle Beast will card anyone be it Lancers, five of their fellow students, and now even their instructor Sanders. However, a female Academia student with bobbed hair then spoke something that quickly changed the other students' minds.

"No. It's just like the Instructor said. Only the strong will remain alive on the battlefield!" She said.

"If this Duel is to teach us how unforgiving the battlefield is, then Instructor Sanders who has lost must be turned into card!" A male student with spiky hair added, agreeing with the girl.

Battle Beast let out a battle cry before he jumped at Sanders, pinning him to the ground and pointed his Duel Disk at him, preparing to card him.

"Stop it!" Kachidoki rushed in attempt to stop the Battle Beast from carding someone more than he already has.

Seeing Kachidoki coming, Battle Beast stood for a moment to deliver a kick at Kachidoki who easily blocked it with his arms. However, he didn't expect Battle Beast to twirl his body to deliver another kick with his other foot, causing Kachidoki to fall on his back. Battle Beast then turned his attention again to Sanders, pointing his Duel Disk again at his instructor.

"Wait! BB! This is now what you really want! You…you actually don't want to fight, aren't you?!" Kachidoki finally voiced the source of Battle Beast's savageness, surprising everybody.

Blindly competitive and savage, to the degree of coming off as feral, Battle Beast has no problem in defeating his own comrades and card them. His savagery is such that he is referred as being "Duel starved" and has shown violent tendencies like physically assaulting his opponents if needed. But Kachidoki knew well. In reality, Battle Beast actually didn't want to hurt anyone. What appears to be savageness is actually Battle Beast being frustrated and upset to have been dragged into Academia's war affair against his will. However, due to Sanders' lesson, the only way that Battle Beast know to protect himself is by defeating and carding his opponents. The lesson also caused Battle Beast to struggle dealing with the constant pressure and threat from Sanders was the one responsible of making him the way he is.

"I know. I understand. Because I also experienced something similar in Ryozanpaku." Kachidoki started to reveal his own backstory. "Ryozanpaku also taught us to think Dueling as a battle. We're separated from our family and are not allowed to leave until we become a Pro Duelist. Day after day we were trained so hard, I could only think that the only way to survive is by becoming stronger and keep winning even if it means severely harming my opponents."

 _"Don't think of Dueling as fun."_

Even until now the principal's cold words still lingered on Kachidoki's mind. Ever since he was around 7 years old, Kachidoki grew up in Ryozanpaku Duel School. When he first arrived there, there was no walm greeting or welcoming whatsoever, all new students were gathered in a dojo where the teachers explained the rules and schedules of the training, mainly their martial arts training.

His first experience of his first few days at Ryozanpaku Duel School: Purgatory. It was a rough environment that would have easily casted him out if he ever showed weakness. He couldn't take the training well on his first few days. As the result, he was punished, oppressed, isolated and his training was more intense than the others. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't or else he will be hit even more. Days after going through with those, his desperation and wish to be freed from those harsh treatments, pushed his will to live to the limit.

 _"I must win."_

 _"If I don't win, I won't have a place to belong."_

 _"If I can't win here…I'll die."_

Those thoughts filled his mind ever since that day. To survive, he had to rely solely on his own skills, developing a tenacious fighting spirit in order to endure his hardships in the school. Wht he acquired to survive were absolute concentration to win and merciless fighting style. Ironically, his desire for freedom from his pain, was what chained him to the school's system, to their fight. That caused him to forget his own conscience and his own parents.

"You made that fortress to protect your heart!" Kachidoki pointed out Battle Beast's inner struggle.

"I see. His ferocity is similar to a cornered animal. That's why he became even more ferocious when the Academia Duelist blew away the jungle." Tsukikage finally realized Battle Beast's inner turmoil.

"That's right…" Battle Beast finally said. "Orders? I don't care about that! Don't drag me into this war you all started on your own! I'll turn you into a card and get out of here!"

"Don't–" Kachidoki attempted to stop him again until voices from Academia students who were watching objected his attempt.

"Stay out of this!"

"Our instructor must be carded!"

"Show us the survival for the fittest principles you have been teaching us with your own body!"

"We believe in you, Instructor!"

"May you leave this war with honor!"

"Glory on the Academia!"

Tsukikage stared at the students with disbelieve. "What do these people think a person's life is? This is Academia's teaching?"

"Very well. Do it!" Sanders finally said, surprising Battle Beast and the Lancers. "Even if it's from a surprise attack, the fact that I lost still remains. I have no regret if I can teach my students how unforgivable battlefield is!"

Sanders looked at Battle Beast straight in the eyes without any fear. "Let me tell you one more thing though. I had a plan for this mission. You are an animal hungered for battle who turns his own allies into cards! So in this SurvivaL Duel I would send my five elite students that I've trained, to give birth to greatest warrior! And doing that I would also fulfil the Professor's goal to eliminate the Lancers. You are the ultimate beast that I created! Card me and eradicate the Lancers!"

"You're still giving me order?!" Battle Beast questioned.

"This is an order from the Professor! If you don't eliminate the Lances you will not survive!" Sanders told him.

Battle Beast stiffened. "I…will not survive…?" He uttered in fear.

"Burn your fighting spirit and survive! Devour the strong and make their strength your own! Glory on the Academia!" Sanders told the unnerved Battle Beast. Even at the face of being carded, Sanders' conviction didn't waver.

"If I don't eliminate the Lancers I will not survive!" Battle Beast jumped back to his fortress. "I activate Gladial Beast Assault Fort's Effect! I return Gladial Beast Augustus to inflict 1000 damage to Isao Kachidoki!"

Yellow shockwave came out from the wolf statue's mouth, shooting at Kachidoki who quickly jumped on Idaten's hand who then threw him up to a platform where an Action Card was located. He picked it up and activated it before the attack could hit him.

"Action Magic: Acceleration! I reduce the Effect damage to 0!" Kachidoki evaded the shockwave and landed safely while Battle Beast went inside his fortress.

Kachidoki frowned seeing Battle Beast's state. _"His experience is worse than mine. I know well that this is not something that can be settled with words."_

He glanced at his face-down card. _"I have to show him a Dueling that won't harm anyone…like Yuya did."_

"As both Gladial Beast Forts has no card underneath them, I place a Gladial Beast Monster from my Deck to each of them." Battle Beast chose to place Laquer and Augustus underneath each other Forts before ending his Turn.

"My Turn!" Tsukikage drew a card and then faced Kachidoki. "Kachidoki-dono, forgive me if I am wrong, but I know that you are planning to free the Battle Beast from his shackles."

Kachidoki nodded at the ninja. "Yeah. I can't leave him alone. I understand his pain, that's why I'm going to save him. If not, I can't forgive myself." Kachidoki said with determined face.

"Allow me to assist you then." Tsukikage told Kachidoki before continuing his Turn.

"I Release Shigetsu and Nichirin to Advance Summon Twilight Ninja – Fujibayashi (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Tsukikage summoned a ninja-like Monster wearing a green haori with white trimmings, and around its waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around its waist twice. It also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as its kimono. Its long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of its hair fell loose framing its face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

"I activate Fujibayashi's Effect! At the Turn this card is Special Summoned I can destroy cards my opponent controls equal to the total Ninja Monsters I have in my Graveyard!" Since there were 3 Ninja Monsters on his Graveyard, Tsukikage destroyed all of Battle Beast's cards. He thought now Battle Beast has nowhere to hide, but he was proven wrong by Battle Beast's next move.

"I activate Gladial Beast Fort's Effect! When it was destroyed, I can activate Gladial Beast Great Fortress from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!" Battle Beast activated the card from his Deck, summoning an even bigger fortress with huge horse-shaped statue and walls completed with cannons, once again hiding inside it.

"Great Fortress allows me to place all Gladial Beasts Monsters in my Graveyard to underneath this card and negate the Effects of all face-up Monsters on the Field!" Battle Beast revealed its Effect, preventing Kachidoki and Tsukikage from using their Monsters' Effects.

"Then, Battle! I attack directly with Fujibayashi!" Tsukikage declared.

"I activate Great Fortress' Effect! I can Special Summon a Gladial Beast Monster that is underneath it but its ATK becomes 1000 equal to the number of monsters underneath Great Fortress times 1000. That monster will become the new attack target!" Battle Beast summoned Andabatae that now has the ATK of 4000. It was already too late for Tsukikage to get an Action Card as Fujibayashi's sword clashed with Andabatae's weapon.

"Fujibayashi's second Monster Effect! Once per Turn, it can negate destruction by Battle!" As Tsukikage declared, Fujibayashi was slashed by Andabatae, but was not destroyed, simply returning to Tsukikage's side while kneeling and holding where Andabatae slashed it.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 3000 = 2500**

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Great Fortress places all Gladial Beast Monsters Special Summoned by its Effect underneath it." Battle Beast announced, returning Andabatae underneath Great Fortress.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Ash of Blessing! When I receive damage involving a Ninja Monster, I can Special Summon a Ninja Monster from my Graveyard at the End Phase." Tsukikage revived Getsuga in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Tsukikage finished. "Kachidoki-dono, the rest is up to you now."

"Thank you. I will pull him out from that fortress." Kachidoki looked at the horse-shaped statue where Battle Beast was hiding himself.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Saotome the Earth Falling Star and Scale 6 Yakumo the Earth Wave Star, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 3 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Kachidoki summoned Entermate Thunderhino (ATK: 200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3).

"Huh? That Monster is not a Star Monster like the others."

 _"That is Yuya-dono's card. Did Yuya-dono gave it to him?"_ Tsukikage wondered.

 _"The preparations are done. All that left is…"_ Kachidoki briefly glanced at his face-down card before facing the fortress again.

"Battle! I attack directly with Idaten!" Kachidoki attack with his ace Monster.

"I activate Great Fortress' Effect! I Special Summon Andabatae!" Battle Beast summoned his Fusion Monster.

"I activate Saotome's Pendulum Effect! During my Battle Phase when I control at least 2 Star Monsters I can negate destruction and the damage I receive is halved!" Thanks to Kachidoki's quick activation, Idaten was not destroyed and his damage was halved.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 1500 = 1000**

At this moment, Tsukikage opened his Reverse Card. "I activate Trap Card: Scroll of Summoning! During Battle Phase I can place one of my Ninja Monster to another player's Field and that player will gain LP equal to half of its ATK!" Tsukikage allowed Kachidoki to take control of Fujibayashi, increasing his LP by 1750 as Fujibayashi reappeared on Kachidoki's Field.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 1000 = 2750**

"I attack again with Hayate!" Kachidoki made his second attack.

"I activate Great Fortress' Effect! I Special Summon Augustus!" Battle Beast once again summoned Augustus to block Hayate's attack. However, like Idaten, due to Saotome's Pendulum Effect, Hayate was not destroyed and the damage was halved.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 2750 = 652**

"This should be more than enough." Kachidoki stated, confusing everyone.

"He's not going to attack again with Fujibayashi or Thunderhino?" Sanders wondered out loud, confused as even though Kachidoki still has two Monsters on his side, he hasn't start attacking nor ending his Battle Phase.

"No. Two Monsters belonging to BB on the Field are more than enough to activate this card." Kachidoki pointed at his face-down card.

"You purposely attack even though your Monsters have lower ATKs just to make BB summon his Monsters?" Sanders said with disbelieve, questioning why Kachidoki would take such a risk.

"Now it's time to activate this card." Kachidoki looked at a card in his hand that he picked. _"Yuya, I'll use these cards you gave me like you did when you Dueled me!"_

"I activate Trap Card: Acrobat Tower!" As Kachidoki Released Thunderhino, all Monsters on the Field and the ones in the Graveyard became orbs of colourful lights and a tall tower appeared from the ground. The orbs of lights became balls that landed on one another that seemed will fall at any time.

Battle Beast, who took a peek from inside the fortress when his Monsters didn't return, was shocked to see his Monsters has became part of the tower. Kachidoki then approached his fort, looking up at the horse statue where Battle Beast was hiding.

"Us, the three players, will draw 2 cards from our Deck and determining on what Monster cards are drawn. The tower will fall on either player and deal damage equal to 200 times the amount stacked up." Kachidoki explained the Effect of Acrobat Tower.

Battle Beast stuck his head out from the statue. "So the victor will be determined by a card draw?" He asked to confirm the Effect.

"Yes. No harm will be done, BB." Kachidoki gestured his hand to Battle Beast to come down. "It's time for you to be free from your shackles."

"Free…from my…shackles?" Battle Beast murmured. For some reason, when he heard those words and saw Kachidoki's assuring face, for the first time in years he felt there was a hope. Furthermore, when he looked at Kachidoki, he saw himself within him. Was it because Kachidoki was saying the truth when he said he experienced similar thing like he did?

While still unsure, Battle Beast jumped out from his hideout. He, Kachidoki, and Tsukikage were all ready to draw 2 Monster cards that will determine their fate. They drew 2 cards, sending the first card to their Graveyard.

"The first cards are…"

The three new Monsters standing on the towers were Kachidoki's Level 5 Tenma the Sky Rising Star, Tsukikage's Level 3 Twilight Ninja Kagemaru, and Battle Beast's Level 6 Gladial Beast Alexander. Since Battle Beast's Monster's Level was the highest, the tower started to leaning towards Battle Beast.

"Now, the second cards are…"

The three Duelists send their second drawn cards to the Graveyard. Three new Monsters standing on the towers were Kachidoki's Level 4 Nawaki the Earth Rising Star, Tsukikage's Level 2 Twilight Ninja Hiromaru, and Battle Beast's Level 4 Gladial Beast Darius.

They counted the total of the Levels of the Monsters that they drew. Kachidoki drew Level 5 and 4 Monsters, Tsukikage drew Level 3 and 2 Monsters, while Battle Beast drew Level 6 and 4. This means the results are Kachidoki's total Monsters' Level was 9, Tsukikage was 5, and Battle Beast was 10. With Battle Beast's Monsters' Levels being higher than both Kachidoki and Tsukikage, the tower started to fell to Battle Beast's side.

"Battle Beast has the highest total…that means…!" Sanders watched in immense shock as the tower started to wabble due to the weight of the Monsters.

"The total Monsters is 17!" A male Academia student noted.

"…so with 17 times 200 damage…it becomes 3400 damage!" Another male Academia student counted to total of the damage as the wabbling tower finally fell down.

The tower fell on Battle Beast, creating pink explosion with colorful decorations filling the Field.

 **BATTLE BEAST LP: 1100 = 0**

"No way…they defeated the Battle Beast?!" All Academia students were gaping.

"I…lost…" Battle Beast uttered with fearful expression as Kachidoki was standing hovering him. However, he became confused when Kachidoki extended his hand to him.

"There is no shame in losing or making mistake. If you never experience what it means to lose and making mistake, there's nothing you can learn. It's because we've experienced those things that we can improve, becoming better." Kachidoki was reciting what Yuya told him after the latter defeated him for the second time. The words that had saved him from the darkness that had shackled him for years.

"Accepting lost and admitting your weaknesses doesn't make you weak. It's through accepting them we can become strong. Don't let other people's judgment to cloud your mind. Forge your own path. Your own Dueling." Kachidoki continued, smiling gently at Battle Beast.

"My own…Dueling?" Battle Beast stared hard at the hand extended to him. He had spent years in Academia being taught how cruel Dueling in battlefield was, so to him Dueling itself was cruel. But Kachidoki and Tsukikage showed different Duelings that had never been taught in Academia. When he lost, as Kachidoki said, there was no harm done. There were still many Dueling styles out there beyond what he knew.

"Stand up and let's get out of here together, BB. You don't need to listen to Academia anymore. You can make your own choice. You can do whatever you want from now on. You are free now."

Tears started to form in Battle Beast's eyes as he heard those words. 'You are free now'. Those were the words he had been wanting to hear for all these years. That was his greatest wish. He wanted to be a free man. He wanted to get out here. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to fight anymore. The day has come his wish finally came true.

Battle Beast was about to accept Kachidoki's hand when an applause echoed throughout the dome. Everyone looked around but didn't see anyone clapping his hands either from the Academia students and definitely not from Kachidoki and the others who were on the Field.

"What a touching scene."

Someone emerged from behind the trees and bushes of the jungle while commenting what occurring between Kachidoki and Battle Beast. Kachidoki instantly took a battle stance once he recognized the person emerging from the forest. Those violet-colored eyes and playful smirk that promises pain.

"Yuri…!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Path of Madness -** Yuri intrudes into the Survival Duel, carding many of his own including Battle Beast. Yuya and the others arrives, and seeing so many casualties, Dennis alone challenge his old friend to a Duel in hope able to recover Yuri's memories and old self. While the other Lancers are on their way to the Professor's chamber, the Doctor manage to separate the Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri from their respective group.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 ** _GLADIAL ABSORPTION_ : **When a Gladial Beast Monster that you control is attacked, you can gain LP equal to the damage you would've received. You can banish this card from Graveyard to negate battle damage and recover LP equal to the damage you would have received.

 ** _BLACK FEATHER COST_ : **When your opponent inflict Effect damage to another player, you can direct that damage to yourself and Special Summon a Black Feather Monster from your Graveyard.

 ** _SHOOTING STAR_ :** You can Special Summon a Star Monster from your Graveyard.

 ** _TAMER'S TIMESLOT_ :** You can negate destruction of your Monster and the Battle Damage is halve.

 ** _TWILIGHT NINJA – FUJIBAYASHI_ : **(WARRIOR / EARTH / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7). At the Turn this card is Special Summoned you can destroy cards your opponent controls equal to the total Ninja Monsters you have in your Graveyard.

 ** _SAOTOME THE EARTH FALLING STAR_ : **(WARRIOR / EARTH / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5 / PS: 2). **Pendulum Effect:** During your Battle Phase when you control at least 2 Star Monsters you can negate destruction and the damage you receive is halved.

 ** _YAKUMO THE EARTH WAVE STAR_ : **(WARRIOR / EARTH / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3 / PS: 6)

 **SOME TCG/OCG/ANIME EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I'm still dizzy and has quite a fever, but with my partner's help we can finished this chapter. We are sorry if there's a lot or errors or mistakes even after double checking, we'll check again and fix it once I get better.**

 **Sorry that the beginning of the Jungle Dome part was skipped with narratives. To be honest, we thought in the anime seeing the five Academia students participated but then carded in a flash was actually a waste of time, so that's why we decided to skip it and just go straight to the Duel. We are so not satisfied with how Crow being carded. They should've showed him Dueling more in detail instead of skipping it like that. The same also goes for Tsukikage who we decided not to card in this Duel because we want to keep him a while longer.**

 **To _Shadow_ : Your analysis in the previous review is not wrong, everything was right. Just add a little bit tsundere side of him that he only do to Yuzu and Yuya's other friends (Except Yusho).**

 **Next chapter: Yuri vs. Dennis! There is another Duel but we'll keep it a secret for a surprise.**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	38. Path of Madness

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Ryujomaru15, Vibora1996, AlissonJohns, StrikeDragoon, infinite neos, Big duels, Shadow, Citylover96, Playerhood18, Demon Lord Luciela, Leafeon12, dvdryms, thetiger39, ScalchopWarrior, aqua9597, J, lord yuri, The Biggest Yami x Yugi fan, Hakuryukou79, ThePsychopath96**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Kachidoki was eyeing Yuri with wary eyes. This person was the one who defeated Yuya last time. A dangerous boy who has the eyes of the predators, a downright terrifying Duelist who sees the act of carding others as a simple game, even more in different level than the other Academia Duelists. However, Kachidoki noticed something different about him now. Yuri was still smiling so playfully as always, but the aura he was giving felt colder and more intimidating. It was like a predator stalking its prey from the darkness, observing them before making its assault.

Yuri noticed Kachidoki looking at him. "Aren't you the guy who was with Yuya? The one who managed to escape with Ruri and Yuto. And…"

Yuri held his shoulder. "…the one kicked me when we just arrived here…" Yuri narrowed his eyes at Kachidoki and his smirk widened. Based on that, Kachidoki thought that Yuri apparently was holding a grudge for his kick. Not surprising though.

"K-kill them!" Sanders told Yuri, finally gaining the youth's attention. "You have been ordered by the Professor to get rid of them, right? Then eliminate them along with the traitor Battle Beast!"

Yuri tilted his head. "Oh my, Instructor Sanders, isn't it? From the way you just sitting there and those bruises, you have lost against them aren't you?" Yuri placed his fingers under his chin with interest.

"I won't deny that. I am ready to accept punishment, but first you need to carry out the Professor's order first!" Sanders said while glaring hatefully at the Lancers and particularly at Battle Beast.

Instead of doing as Sanders has told him, Yuri approached the instructor, standing in front of him. "You are aware of what happens to the fate of the loser, right?" He suddenly asked.

"W-what?" Sanders looked at Yuri questioningly. But before he could ask, purple light covered his body, and he changed into a card, shocking everyone in the dome who was watching.

"What are you doing?! Do you know what you have done to the Instructor?!" A student objected Yuri's sudden unexpected action.

Yuri looked up to the students. "The ones who lost will be carded. That is the rule of this unforgivable battlefield, no? That is what your instructor taught you." He answered simply, reciting Sanders' own teaching while holding his card before turning his attention to Kachidoki and the others again.

"Now, for the traitor…" Yuri stared at Battle Beast who instantly was trembling in fear the moment Yuri's gaze landed on him.

Kachidoki and Tsukikage stepped in front of Battle Beast protectively, shielding him from Yuri. Kachidoki briefly glanced at Battle Beast and gave him a nod, wordlessly telling him he will keep his promise of getting out of Academia together and give him the life he deserves. Yuri would be a tough opponent, Kachidoki aware of this very well, but if they work together they may able to do something.

Kachidoki and Tsukikage's unflinching forms amused Yuri. An idea then popped out in his mind. "Since you are in the middle of a lesson, then why don't you all come down here and let's have a Duel?" Yuri gestured the students to join them on the Field.

"This will be a practical lesson for all of you."

Yuri licked his lips. This is going to be so much fun.

 **THE DOCTOR'S LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Doctor, I hope you won't fail me this time. This is your last chance." Leo told the scientist through the holographic screen in the Doctor's laboratory.

"Yes. This time I will deliver those girls to your side, Professor. You have my word." The Doctor said while bowing to the Professor before turning off the screen. He turned behind, facing the people who were standing there as they waited for him.

"Go to your position. I will lead those girls to each of you." He told them, motioning the Duelists to go their posts, which they did. The Doctor turned on four different holographic screen that showed Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin's positions. He grinned.

"The best way to separate them is by luring them with things important to them."

 **HALLWAY (YUYA'S GROUP) – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Each of the Lancers' group were heading towards one place: The Professor's Chamber. They followed the map provided by Edo that distributed to the other Lancers by Gongenzaka a while ago through their Duel Disks. Everything looked well and smooth without any obstacles in their way until each girl noticed something that stopped them on their way…

"That's… Dad?!" Yuzu widened her eyes when she saw her father, who wasn't supposed to be here, being dragged by Obelisk Force with his hand cuffed at the other side of the hallway at the left. Without thinking, she quickly ran after them.

"Wait, Yuzu! Where are you going?!" Yuya called out to her as she went to another way when they were supposed to go straight as the map said.

"Dad is here! I saw him being dragged by Obelisk Force!" Yuzu didn't wait for Yuya's answer or bothering to look back, eyes focused on where her father was being taken.

"What?! But that's impossible!" Gongenzaka stated, not seeing any benefit for Academia to capture Shuzo since Yuzu was already in their domain.

"Wait, Yuzu! That maybe a trap!" Yuya told her, but Yuzu wasn't listening. And his fear was proven right, when he was about to chase after her, the floor between him and to where Yuzu was going went up, blocking their path.

"Damn! It is a trap! Where is she now?!" Yuya said as he punched the wall.

Gongenzaka tried to check on the map, but found there was only his, Yuya, ,Reira, and Tsukikage's signal visible on the screen. "Her signal on the map disappeared."

"No way! Yuzu!" Yuya could only shouted her name in vain.

 **HALLWAY (YUGO'S GROUP) – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yugo was repeatedly punching the wall that blocking his path without a care if his hands were injured in the process until Jack stopped him. They were on their way towards the Professor's Chamber when Rin said that she saw Yuya on another path and called out to him, but when he didn't respond, Rin rushed towards the path without thinking further. The moment she ran separating herself from her group, the ceiling fell down, blocking the path before Yugo, Jack, and Sawatari could chase after her. Sawatari tried to track her down, but her signal disappeared when he checked the map.

"Damn it! This must be one of Academia's trap!" Yugo said in frustration for letting his guard down.

"Calm down. Getting angry over this will lead us nowhere. Let's continue our way to the Professor's Chamber." Jack suggested to Yugo.

"But what if something happen to Rin?!" Yugo protested at Jack, greatly worrying for his childhood friend.

"Rin is part of the Professor's plan, he won't harm her. Also, if we go to the Professor's Chamber, he'll surely know where Rin is since his goal is to capture her for his plan." Jack calmly explained to Yugo.

"He is right, Yugo. If we find the Professor, we'll find Rin too. Let's go." Sawatari agreed with Jack's plan. Yugo didn't have any better plan, so he conceded to the idea, praying that his most precious person is safe.

"Rin…"

 **HALLWAY (YUSHO'S GROUP) – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"It's no use. No matter what I do, her signal won't come out." Reiji said while checking for Ruri's signal on his Duel Disk to no avail.

"Informed the others about this. I have a feeling the same thing may have happened to them as well." Yusho told Reiji as he looked at the wall that separated them from Ruri who took the path beyond the wall after she said she saw her brother.

"Yes. I'm getting to that…" Reiji sent messages to the rest of their comrades of their predicament. He hoped the same thing didn't happen to Yuzu, Rin, and Serena.

"Yusho Sakaki! Reiji Akaba!"

Yusho and Reiji turned when they heard their names being called. They were surprised when they saw Edo rushing towards them. But what concerned them was that he was alone even though he was supposed to be with Serena based from Gongenzaka's message.

"Edo!" Yusho exclaimed.

"Where is Serena? I thought you're with her." Reiji asked, though he has the feeling what Edo's answer will be.

"Serena said she saw Yuri and abruptly ran towards a different path. When I tried to chase her, the path was blocked and her signal was gone. I have no choice but to continue forward." Edo explained, which was the exact same thing that happened to them.

"As I thought. That means the same thing also happened to Yuzu and Rin." Yusho covered his face in exasperation.

"The same thing? Then…!"

"Ruri went this way before it was blocked by this wall." Reiji explained, pointing at the wall.

Edo covered his face in dismay. "What they saw are most likely Real Solid Vision projection…" He deduced.

"Luring them using the projection of their family, ally, acquaintance… A perfect scheme indeed…" Reiji commented with a tinge of bitterness.

"Let us continue. The quicker we get to Leo, the quicker we will end this war." Yusho told Reiji and Edo, both boys nodded in agreement.

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After she saw a glimpse of her brother, Ruri didn't think much and follow to where she saw her brother go. She was too late to realize when the path behind her was blocked. But nevertheless, she continued to follow the path with little hope that it was really her brother that she saw a while ago.

Unfortunately, she was proven to be wrong when she came face-to-face with a young woman clad in ancient Roman woollen palla, over a stolla with head ornament around her head, and not forgetting Academia Duel Disk on her left wrist.

"Foolish girl. Getting lured so easily by this Solid Vision projection." The woman said as she briefly showed the projection of Shun.

"So this is really a trap…" Ruri said in dismay. She should have known better.

"The Professor is waiting for you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The woman offered two choices to Ruri.

"The answer is already obvious, do you not think so?" Ruri replied as she activated her Duel Disk.

"The hard way it is then. I am Diana. I was the one who was supposed to guard the Western Tower where you were held captive." Diana introduced herself. "But that day when you escaped, I must left my post because I was called. If I were there, you wouldn't have escaped!"

"I don't think so. Even if you were there, Yuya and Yuto would defeat you!" Ruri said before activating the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Guardian Baou and Warrior Lady of the Moon! When the shining moonlight hits the Flamberge, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Descend! Moon Protector (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Diana summoned her ace Monster.

"I activate Moon Protector's Effect! I can Special Summon a Protector Shield's Token (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0). While I control this Token, Moon Protector cannot be attacked." Diana summoned Protector Shield's Token in Defense Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Diana concluded.

"My Turn! With Scale 0 Lyrical Luscinia – Anyolite Dove and Scale 8 Lyrical Luscinia – Garnet Gull, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 1 to 7 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Flock to me!" Ruri summoned two copies of Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and one copy of Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)

"I Overlay all my three Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned a humanoid bird-like Monster that resembled Assembly Nightingale but with lavender skin and outfit of a black Starling bird with glittering stars patterns on its black wings.

"Recite Starling gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK and DEF to 900.

"I activate Anyolite Dove's Pendulum Effect! I can increase the ATK of all Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control by 1000!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK to 1900.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible." Diana opened her face-down card. "Trap Card: Protector Adoration! I can Special Summon two Protector's Shield Tokens and negate the Effects of Monster Special Summoned from Extra Deck and allow it to attack all Protector's Shield Token once each."

With its Effect negated, Recite Starling's ATK was reduced to 1000, weakening it. Seeing this, Ruri jumped for an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Recite Starling's ATK!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK to 2000.

"You're letting me attack your tokens…" Ruri said in confusion. There must be something behind this.

"If your Monster doesn't attack the tokens during this Turn's Battle Phase, then it will be destroyed at the End Phase." Diana revealed. "Now what will you do?! Attack the tokens or not attacking and lose your Monster?"

"Battle! I attack Shield Tokens with Recite Starling!" Ruri chose to attack, destroying the first token. Diana smiled, she was waiting for that.

"I activate Moon Protector's Effect! The ATK of the Monster that destroyed Shield Token is lowered by 800 and my LP is recovered by 800." Diana decreased Recite Starling's ATK to 1200 and increased her own LP.

 **DIANA LP: 4000 = 4800**

Diana snickered. "The more of my tokens you destroy, the weaker your Monster gets and my LP is healed. Will you still continue?"

"I have no intention to lose my Monster without a fight! Battle! I attack the second Shield Token!" Ruri proceeded with her Battle Phase.

Recite Starling swung its wings, unleashing strong gust of wind adorned with stars, destroying the second token at the cost of Recite Starling's ATK reduced to 400 and Diana's LP was increased. As Ruri declared her third attack, she jumped for an Action Card again.

 **DIANA LP: 4800 = 5600**

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Recite Starling's ATK by 1000!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK to 1400 as it was attacking, the last token, destroying it, decreasing Recite Starling's ATK once again to and increased Diana's LP.

 **DIANA LP: 5600 = 6400**

"You increased my LP to keep your Monster? But it's ATK is merely 600. Was there even a reason to keep it? Even if you use Action Card, it won't be enough to defeat me considering my LP." Diana told Ruri in condescending way.

Ruri paid no heed to Diana's taunting and remained undeterred. She looked straight, her determination didn't falter even one bit.

"There is always a way out!" Ruri replied to Diana, confusing the woman.

"With this all of your Shield Tokens have been destroyed! Recite Starling's Effect is no longer negated!" As Recite Starling regained its Effect, it's ATK is increased again following its own Effect, making its current ATK 1900.

"Battle! I attack Moon Protector with Recite Starling!" As Ruri declared, she jumped to the platforms.

"What a stubborn little girl. Even if you manage to raise your Monster's ATK and destroy Moon Protector, my LP is still far higher." Diana told Ruri who just picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Flame Power! I increase Recite Starling's ATK by 400!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK to 2300, overpowering Moon Protector. The powered up Recite Starling unleashed winds covered in flames, burning the Fusion Monster to ashes.

 **DIANA LP: 6400 = 6200**

"As I said, it's pointless. In my next Turn, you'll be finished." Diana stated.

"My Turn is not over yet!" Ruri raised her hand at Garnet Gull in the Pendulum Zone. "I activate Garnet Gull's Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters in my Graveyard as Materials!"

"What?! An Xyz Summon using Monsters in Graveyard as your Materials?!" Diana exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster.

"Assembly Nightingale's ATK is increased by 100 for each Overlay Unit attached to it!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 300. But she wasn't done yet.

"I activate Anyolite Dove's Pendulum Effect! I can increase the ATK of all Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster that I control!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK again to 1300.

"Assembly Nightingale can attack directly as many times as the Overlay Units attached to it! There are three Overlay Units, so it can attack three times!" Ruri declared the first attack.

"Three consecutive attacks?!" Diana was shocked.

Assembly Nightingale swung its wings, sending gusts of winds that caused Diana to step back as she received the damage, which continued the same for the next two attacks.

 **DIANA LP: 6200 = 4900**

"The second!" Ruri declared the second attack.

 **DIANA LP: 4900 = 3600**

"The third!" Ruri declared the final attack of Assembly Nightingale.

 **DIANA LP: 3600 = 2300**

Diana clicked her tongue from the damage she took, but then smiled again. "I praise that you manage to catch up to me this much. But my LP still remains. In the end your efforts are for nothing–"

"Not yet!" Ruri exclaimed as she picked another card. Looking at the Action Card, she smiled. Her prayer has been heard. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! A Monster that I control can attack one more time! I choose Recite Starling!"

Diana's legs lost its strength, her body trembling as she sat on the floor while looking helplessly at Recite Starling spreading its wings at her, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"N-no! Stop!" Diana pleaded.

"For the sake of my hometown, family, and friends…I will not falter! I attack directly with Recite Starling!" Ruri declared her last attack. Recite Starling swung its wings, sending gust of winds adorned by sparkling stars at Diana, depleting the Academia Duelist's LP.

 **DIANA LP: 2300 = 0**

Diana collapsed from the attack. Ruri sighed in relieved as the Duel was over. She wondered if she overdid it against Diana on that last attack though. She quickly dismissed this thought. She has no time to think about that. She proceeded on her way to the Professor's Chamber, knowing everyone are going there so she will meet with them again soon enough. She left the unconscious Diana, unaware of a shadow figure that had been watching her Duel the entire time from behind the wall.

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Kachidoki and Tsukikage fell on their back with bruises and gashes on their bodies as their LP were reduced to nothing. Most of their bodies felt numb, barely moving their fingers. Their visions were quite blurry, but they could still see the scene in front of them. Yuri was standing amongst dozens of scattered cards that contained all of Sanders' students. But Kachidoki and Tsukikage instead saw Yuri like he was standing on a pile of bodies. There was no remorse nor regret, there was only pure joy and delight on Yuri's face like a child who just cleared the highest level of game.

"Geez…all of you are all bark and no bite, huh?" Yuri sighed while looking down at the carded students. "All of you were talking all high and mighty. So since you guys shooting your mouths off, I thought you maybe actually strong. But that was quite a disappointment…"

Kachidoki and Tsukikage have lost their energies to talk. Yuri was too much. This was the first time they met and fought a Duelist who firghtened them to the core. Saying Yuri was in a whole different level was too light of a word to describe what they felt regarding Yuri. The way he was playing their minds, misleading them and then enjoying to see their struggling in futile was like a child playing his food. No, they didn't have the word to describe how frightening Yuri is. If they have to choose words that were available, that would be… The Devil. Yuri was like the Devil.

"It's your turn…Isao Kachidoki. You still owe me the kick you give me." Yuri's eyes slited as he told the Martial Artes Duelist.

Yuri raised his Duel Disk and his finger moved to press the button that will card the Martial Artes Duelist. Kachidoki couldn't stand to escape. His body refused to listen to him. It was then he felt his arm being pulled from behind. When Kachidoki realized it, Battle Beast was already in front of him as he once again landed on his back behind him. Kachidoki has a hard time processing what happened until Battle Beast's body was covered in the purple light that was meant to him. The last thing Kachidoki saw was BB's relieved smile before the only thing left was BB's card.

"BB!" Kachidoki cried out.

Kachidoki wanted to reach out Battle Beast's card, even if that was the last thing for him to do. He didn't care about the pain in his body or other things anymore. He had made a promise to free Battle Beast and he meant every word of it. He must retrieve Battle Beast's card and then find Yuya to change him back. That didn't seem to be possible, however, as Yuri proceeded with his original plan to card him now that Battle Beast was not there to get in his way and Tsukikage injured…or so he thought as there was another interruption that saved him again.

"Stop it, Yuri!"

Dennis came between Yuri and Kachidoki, followed by Yuya, Gongenzaka, Reira, and the former Academia students behind him who were quickly tending to their two injured comrades. Dennis, on the other hand, was staring at Yuri in disbelieve. It wasn't difficult to figure out what happened here. Everyone could tell by looking. The scattered cards of Academia students, the injured Kachidoki and Tsukikage, and finally Yuri who was standing without a scratch with that playful smile of his, it only meant one thing. Dennis and the others went pale once understanding what have happened.

"Yuri, why are you doing this?" Dennis asked. Putting aside the Yuri he knew when they were children, he didn't recall Yuri ever did something so unreasonable like this. True, he had said many times he will get rid of anyone who got in his way, be it enemy or ally, but this was going too far.

"I don't see what I did is wrong." Yuri tilted his head, didn't seem slightest bit concerned of his action. "I mean, those soldiers were incredibly weak. If that sort were to go to battle, they'd die in the blink of an eye."

Yuri picked one of the scattered cards. "So, even if they died now there wouldn't be any problem." He showed it to the Lancers with apathetic smile.

"No matter how many of that kind there are, without cutting the hide of even a single enemy, without even being able to act as a shield for the Professor, they would die instantly." Yuri threw away the card he just picked up again so carelessly as he looked at them.

He spread his arms wide to emphasize his point. "This is the kind of war we are starting isn't it? Whether weaklings live now or die now, it's all the same."

No one spoke a word. They have listened to what Yuri said, processing every word, and all of them thought and felt the same about the violet haired boy: He has lost it. He is a madman who only fight for his own amusement.

" _Now you understand?"_ Yuya heard his inner-self speaking to him in his mind. _"He is beyond saving. Having memories or not won't change him. He is already too corrupted."_

"But that's…" Yuya said uneasily while glancing at Dennis with worry. Dennis has told him that he had recovered his missing memories of Serena and Yuri during their childhood when Yuya mentioned his conversation with Samejima. Dennis said he wanted to try to bring back Yuri's memories. But seeing Yuri now…

"Yuri…" Dennis took a step forward and then activated his Duel Disk. "Duel me!"

"Dennis?!" Yuya exclaimed as he approched him, whispering quietly into his ear. "Y-you're still going to try?!"

Dennis nodded without looking at Yuya. "Yeah. You all think it would be impossible. But even so, I still want to try… No matter how little the chances are, I want to believe…" Dennis looked at Yuri and the image of the latter's younger self overlapped with his present self. Call him stupid or whatever, Dennis wanted to believe that his childhood friend was still in there.

"Please. At least let me try, Yuya. You go on ahead with the others." Dennis pleaded. Seeing sincerity and hope in Dennis' eyes, Yuya couldn't say no despite the odds.

"I understand. All of you stay here in case the worst happened." Yuya told the former Academia students who complied.

"The rest of us will go to the Professor's chamber." Yuya told Yuzu and the rest.

"I'm coming too…" Tsukikage slowly stood, helped by two former Academia students. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. Even if I stayed I can't be much of a help."

"I'm staying behind." Kachidoki said, glaring at Yuri. "I can't leave until I retrieve Crow and Battle Beast's cards."

"Even Crow is carded?!" Yuya exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah. When we Dueled Battle Beast and Sanders. Anyway, you can go ahead, Yuya. We'll catch up to you once Dennis defeat this guy." Kachidoki told Yuya.

"Excuse me, you talk as if I'm not here. You have experienced with your own body how strong I am." Yuri reminded his clearly formidable skill, much to Kachidoki's frustration. Yuri then turned to Yuya. "Besides, I prefer to have a rematch with you, Yuya."

"A rematch with…me?" Yuya felt uncomfortable. His Duel with Yuri before was a Duel he don't want to experience ever again. It was the most terrible Duel he ever had. Not because he lost, but darkness lurking inside him and Yuri's own sadistic Dueling were downright terrifying. He thought he would die for real back then.

"Yes! All of the people I have carded talked big but they were no big deal. But you are different. I have never enjoyed so much in Duel. When Dueling you I felt amazing power filled my entire body! My hunger and thirst for destruction had never been so strong like that. I've been looking forward to Duel you again…!" Yuri's face became ecstatic expression on his face and regarded Yuya with savage glint eyes.

Yuya shuddered under Yuri's eyes. His body was trembling and sweats formed on his face without him realizing. He realized he has got into Yuri's good side, which was not as good as it sounds. As Yuya was having these thoughts in his head, his dark-self grew hostile as seconds passed. Even though they were not in their mindscape together at the moment, Yuya could see his dark-self glaring at Yuri so hatefully and his hands were more than eager to strangle their violet-haired look-alike. Killing intent came out from Yuya despite his attempt to suppress it.

" _That's it. I'm gonna kill him."_ Yuya' dark-self tried to make his way out to take control of the situation.

" _C-calm down! I understand and appreciate you are concern about me. Really! But now is not the right time!"_ Yuya tried his best to calm down his dark-self. He has a bad feeling if his dark-self and Yuri clash. But mainly he wanted to give Dennis the chance.

"Hahaha! Come on now, Yuri! Look, you're scaring Yuya-kun here." Dennis changed to his Entertainer persona, smiling cheerfully while patting Yuya's back. "Sorry to say but Yuya has another show to attend. He is a popular entertainer you know. If you want to have a show with him, then get in the line."

"So you're going to entertain me first, Dennis?" Yuri raised his brow with interest. "You really think you can entertain me with this show of yours?"

"Of course! I will introduce you to the world of entertainment that will surprise you!" Dennis declared in his flashy style.

"Go, Yuya! I promise I will catch up to you with everyone." Dennis winked at Yuya. However, despite the cheerful act that Dennis was showing, Yuya knew the Xyz-Fusion user was actually struggling on the inside. Wanting to help a close friend, however, Yuya understood.

" _You're still going to believe that?! He is a psychopath if you ask me. Nothing will get through him."_ Yuya's dark-self told him.

" _I don't think Dennis will listen even if I tell him. Let's try to believe in Dennis!"_ Yuya inwardly shouted at his dark-self and ended the argument with that.

"Let's leave this to Dennis everyone." Yuya told Gongenzaka and the rest who were still not sure that leaving Dennis to Duel by himself would be a good idea, but since Dennis won't back down and they must reach the Professor as quickly as possible, they have little choice.

"Be safe, Dennis." Yuya told his fellow Entertainment Duelist before departing, leaving Dennis, Kachidoki, and three former Academia students in the Dome with Yuri.

"Aaaah they get away." Yuri said in feigned pouting manner that quickly changed to his usual smirk. "No matter. I just need to beat all of you and chase after them."

"Don't be too full of yourself, Yuri. Overconfidence is what usually lead to demise." Dennis replied.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first. I activate Continuous Magic Card: Predator Planter. Through its Effect, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my hand with its Effect negated." Yuri summoned Moray Nephentes in Attack Position (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4).

"And then from my hand I Summon Predator Plants Squid Drosera (ATK: 800 / DEF: 400 / LV: 2)." Yuri summoned Squid Drosera in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuri concluded, confusing Dennis.

" _Two Monsters with low ATKs… Yuri's Monsters mostly have good Effects to compensate for their low ATKs and DEFs, not to mention that Reverse Card. It has to be a Trap."_ Dennis analyzed Yuri's cards on the Field, carefully making his next move.

"No pain, no gain." Dennis muttered. "My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermage String Figure (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!"

"And then I activate String Figure's other Effect! I can use this card to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with Monsters on my Field or hand as Materials! I Fuse String Figure and Damage Juggler in my hand!" Dennis placed his Monsters into the Fusion Vortex as he began his chant.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!" Dennis summoned his Fusion Monster.

The sight of the Magician Fusion Monster brought a headache to Yuri. He winced as this time Yuri saw the image of younger Dennis with Force Witch by his side overlapped with his present self in front of him now. He started to hear voices. He held his head as images flashes in his mind and started to play like a video.

" _How is it?! This is my ace Monster! Pretty, right?"_ YoungerDennis bragged to Yuri and Serena.

" _Don't you think it's too girly for you?"_ Serena commented.

" _You're a boy, so found yourself a more masculine Magician."_ Yuri told Dennis.

" _That's rude! And isn't that a discrimination against woman?! You'll hurt Force Witch's feeling!"_ Dennis said as he gently rubbing Force Witch's hand in comfort.

" _Nope. It doesn't seem to be mind at all."_ Yuri said, pointing out how wide and bright Force Witch's smile as usual like nothing happened.

" _Force Witch, you should be angry! At least pretend to be!"_ Dennis pouted.

"That Monster…used to be your…ace Monster." Yuri slowly said as he looked at Force Witch. Yuri then blinked, his hand covering his mouth after what he said. What he said brought question to his own mind.

Dennis blinked. "Used to be…?" Dennis repeated the same question in Yuri's mind. Hope started to grow within him. "You…you remember?"

Yuri raised his brow in confusion. "Remember? About what?" He asked the Entertainment Duelist.

"The Professor erased Serena, mine, your memories when we were little. Me and Serena already recovered ours before we came here. You should've at least remember bit by bit. The times we spent together when we were children." Dennis explained, hoping to jog Yuri's memories.

"Huh? What are you talk–" Various scenes started to swarm inside Yuri's head like a video. He held his head, starting to feel dizzy as Serena and Dennis' face when they were children appeared more.

"Ugh…" Yuri shook his head, forcing himself to focus back on the Duel while holding back all these so-called erased memories. "Start your Turn, Dennis. The Duel is still not over yet."

"As I thought, this is still not enough…" Dennis murmured with a frown. But judging from Yuri's reaction, he started to remember. His memories were coming back. Dennis found hope from that. He will give more push.

"That's right! You said Force Witch is too girly for me. But this girly Monster is not as it look like! Now, you'll taste her real power!" Dennis said while pointing at Yuri.

"Battle! I attack Moray Nephentes with Force Witch!" Dennis declared Battle Phase, motioning Force Witch to hold onto its trapeze, swinging in the air.

"I activate Force Witch's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster, I can lower that Monster's ATK by 600!" Dennis lowered Moray Nephentes' ATK to 1000 as Force Witch attacked the carnivorous plant with its star-shaped lights. Force Witch then let go of its trapeze, lunging at the Predator Plants Monster and delivered a strong kick, destroying it.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 2600**

"I've expected that from you." Yuri opened his Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Predator Flower! I can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from my Graveyard and inflict damage equal to its ATK!" Yuri summoned back Moray Nephentes from the Graveyard and it unleashed a spore at Dennis.

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 2600**

"If this is the best your Monster can do, I'm disappointed." Yuri told Dennis.

"Of course not! I still have other trick under my sleeve!" I activate Quick-Play Spell: Trapeze Duo! I can make an Entermage Monster that I control to attack one more time and I draw two cards!" Dennis drew two cards from his Deck and then made a second attack towards Skid Drosera, activating its Effect again to lower Skid Drosera's ATK.

"That is still not enough!" Yuri exclaimed. "I banish Predator Flower from my Graveyard to reduce Battle Damage to 0!" As Yuri banished his Trap Card, Force Witch's kick at Yuri was blocked by invisible force that deflected the Fusion Monster back to Dennis' Field.

"At this moment, Squid Drosera's Effect is activated! I can attach a Predator Counter on all Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls!" As Yuri declared, a Predator Counter appeared from Squid Drosera's remain and lunged at Force Witch.

"Sorry but you can't Yuri! As long as Force Witch is on the Field, Entermage Monsters cannot be targeted by card Effects!" As Dennis announced, Force Witch easily crushed the Predator Counter before it can attach itself to it.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Dennis announced. "How is that for my first Turn?"

"I guess that at least worth an applause." Yuri said while clapping his hands. "You have to do better though."

"The same goes for you. You better show a good act if you want to entertain the audience." Dennis retorted at Yuri's sarcastic remark.

"Oh, I will. And I will have your Magician to be part of my act." Yuri glinted at Force Witch.

"What?" Dennis has a bad feeling hearing that. He unconsciously stepped closer to his Fusion Monster.

"My Turn! I pay 800 LP to activate Predator Planter's Effect. I can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from hand or Graveyard with its Effect negated." Yuri revived Moray Nephentes without its Effect

 **YURI LP: 2600 = 1800**

Yuri then revealed a card in his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Super Fusion from my hand."

"Super Fusion?!" Dennis was surprised Yuri has that card. It was a rare card that was only given to a very few of the most elite amongst the elite of Academia Duelists. Yuri didn't have the card in the past and he never saw him used it even once when they worked together.

"That card is–!" Kachidoki remembered the card. It was the one that Yuri used to steal Yuya's Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and used it as Fusion Material.

"With this card, I can use a Monster my opponent controls as Fusion Material!" Yuri pointed at Dennis' only Monster on the Field, Force Witch.

Dennis initially was startled but then remembered his own Monster's Effect. "Force Witch cannot be targeted by card Effects–" Dennis was cut off by Yuri who revealed Super Fusion's own Effect.

"Any activation of Effects that negate or immune from this card's activation would be rendered useless." Yuri interjected. Following the Effect, Force Witch reappeared on Yuri's Field beside Moray Nephentes.

"My Force Witch!" Dennis looked in dismay as his Fusion Monster was on Yuri's Field to become a sacrifice for his old friend's Fusion Summon.

"I Fuse Moray Nephentes and Force Witch! Flower with insect-alluring fragrance. Artisan of air. Now become one and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1900/ LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"Now, be prepared. Battle! I attack directly with Dragostapelia!" Yuri declared his attack. Dragostapelia unleashed toxic purple blast towards Dennis.

"When my opponent controls a Monster while I'm not, I can Special Summon Entermage Wind Sucker (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand with its Level reduced to 1!" Dennis summoned a clown-like Monster holding a what it looked like an inhalator, changing Dragostapelia's attack from Dennis to the Entermage Monster. But due to its high ATK, the damage Dennis receive was lowered.

 **DENNIS LP: 2600 = 1900**

Dennis was thrown back by the attack, landing on his back as he received the damage. He quickly recovered and drew a card. "When Special Summoned Wind Sucker is destroyed, I can draw 1 card."

He then pointing at Candy Craftsman in his Pendulum Zone. "Candy Craftsman's Effect! At the end of my opponent's Battle Phase, if the ATK of the Monster my opponent controls that has the lowest ATK is higher than the total ATK of all Entermage Monsters I control, I can gain 1000 LP!"

 **DENNIS LP: 1900 = 2900**

"Not only you prevented direct damage but you also increase your LP. You have grown. I'll give you that." Yuri praised Dennis, but still confident he will win.

"Yuri, look at this." Dennis shuffled his pocket pants and then brought out the worn-out notebook, showing it to his old friend. "Remember what this is?"

Yuri furrowed upon seeing the notebook. He clutched his head again as his erased memories were coming back even stronger than before. He saw it again, his memories with Serena, only this time her face was no longer obscured like before.

" _Yuri, come up here! Are you afraid?"_ Serena asked him while swinging her legs.

" _I'm still writing. And if you keep swinging your legs like that while not holding the branch…"_

Not listening to Yuri, the girl kept swinging her legs while her arms behind her head. And just as Yuri thought, she lost her balance, falling from the branch. Good thing Serena didn't climb that high, so she survived with only several bruises and dirt on her face.

"… _you'll fall."_ Yuri finished just as she hit the ground. He chuckled when a leaf stuck on the girl's nose and she wiped it away while pouting at Yuri.

" _Shu-shut up!"_ The girl retorted in embarrassment, which only made Yuri to laugh louder. Her cheeks turned redder seeing his laugh. She then shifted from his face to the book he was holding.

" _What are you writing?"_ The girl asked as she leaned to Yuri, taking a look at his writings.

" _About our Duels so far, our Decks, and our Duelings."_ Yuri replied without looking at the girl, still writing.

" _Do you really need to write it down?"_ The girl asked.

" _It will remind me how many times I've beaten you~"_ Yuri said teasingly, annoying the girl.

" _I'll beat you next time for sure! Don't cry when that time comes!"_ The girl tried to smack at Yuri. Keyword 'tried, Yuri easily dodged every one of it without even looking.

" _That's what you always saying but I always beat you in the end."_ Yuri told the girl. That was the fact as much as the girl hated to admit it. Yuri noticed a tiny branch still stuck on the girl's hair. He carefully took it off from her hair.

" _Even though I've tied it, I guess having a long hair is in the way after all."_ The girl commented.

" _Why? It would be a waste. And if you cut it, you can't wear your ribbon."_

" _You think so?"_

" _You have a good hair and that ribbon suits you. You're cuter the way you are now."_

The girl blushed at Yuri's comment. She looked away from him, holding her ribbon while muttering,

"… _If you say so…I'll keep it this way then…"_

That's right. That was his notebook that he used to write everything he knows about his opponent and their Decks. Because of this practice, Yuri has developed a great analytical mind and was easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time and figuring out ways to counter tactics used by his opponents.

"Remember! Yuri!" Dennis told his old friend as he saw his reaction which indicated that he was starting to remember again.

"Urgh…!" Yuri fell on his knees, clutching his head tighter as the memories became clearer. This time he remembered the time when they decided to bury the time capsule where he put his notebook inside.

" _Hey, let's bury a time capsule!"_ Young Dennis suggested to his two friends who were busy reading and taking care of the flowers.

" _Time capsule?"_ Serena repeated in question, raising her brow.

" _Yeah! We put things inside a box, buried it, and then we'll open it once we are older! It sounds fun, so why don't we do it? Come on!"_ Dennis heard of it during their little sneak out into the town square. He happened to overhear some children talking about a time capsule.

" _You look so eager to do it…"_ Serena sweat dropped at Dennis' eagerness.

" _Come on, you two~! Let's do it! Let's do it!"_ Dennis pleaded with his best puppy-dog face.

Yuri sighed, closing his book. _"I guess it's not bad. Let's do it before Dennis starts whining, Serena."_ He told the only girl in their group of three.

" _Right, his whining is annoying."_ Serena relented. She definitely didn't want to hear him whining.

" _Hey!"_ Dennis pouted.

Yuri bit his lip to snap him out from this reminiscence. He stood again. Yuri's grin widened. "It seems all these talks about us knew each other in the past is right. Sorry to say that it's just a past now. Nothing special to me." Yuri dismissed.

"Is that how you truly think, Yuri?" Dennis questioned. "Are you sure about that? Isn't it just because you haven't completely regain your memories?"

"I don't care either way. What matters to me is the way I am now." Yuri answered straight. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

Dennis sighed at Yuri's answer. Despite that, he still won't give up. Just a little bit more and Yuri will regain his memories. He knows it. He will give him a harder knock in this Turn.

Kachidoki looked at Dennis with sympathy. He couldn't imagine how hard this is for the Entertainment Duelist. This must be also hard for Serena. If Yuri still won't remember anything and continued to be this way, will Dennis and Serena able to take it?

"My Turn! Using Scale 2 Entermage Bubble Gardner and Scale 5 Entermage Candy Craftsman, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Dennis summoned Entermage Hat Tricker (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4) and second was Entermage Flame Eater (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4). With two Monsters sharing the same Level on the Field, Dennis opened the Overlay Network.

"I Overlay Hat Tricker and Flame Eater! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned his ace Monster.

"Even though you're a resident of Fusion Dimension, this Xyz Monster is always your favourite Monster, huh?" Yuri commented at Trapeze Magician.

"Who wouldn't love this loveable gentleman Magician." Dennis smiled as he and Trapeze Magician bowed together.

Yuri shrugged. "Not that really concerns me. I'm going to win in the end anyway." Yuri declared.

"I wonder about that." Dennis smiled as he revealed two cards in his hand.

"Dennis must have something planned!" A former Academia student said in support for the Xyz-Fusion user.

"Go, Dennis!" Kachidoki cheered, finally regained his strength to stand up.

Hearing cheers from his allies, Dennis raised his hands wide as spotlights focused on him, marking the start of his show.

"It's show time!" Dennis said his usual catchphrase.

"Okay, everyone, today's second act is…Slaying the Dragon!" Dennis pointed at Dragostapelia. He inwardly apologized to Sawatari for quite copying his performance during his Duel with Yugo, but it can't be helped since Yuri also using a dragon. It's not exactly a dragon, but it does look like one.

"As you can see, the main star of this third act would be my partner, Trapeze Magician!" Dennis introduced Trapeze Magician who waved in return. "All of you must be wondering how this Magician will slay the hungry dragon that has higher ATK. That will be…"

Dennis showed the two cards in his hand. "By using the Magicians' two magical wands!" Dennis activated it the two cards.

"First I activate Equip-Spell: Wonder Wand! A Magician-Type Monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK!" Dennis increased Trapeze Magician's ATK to 3000.

"Next, I activate another Equip Spell: One-Shot Wand! A Magician-Type Monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK!" Dennis increased Trapeze Magician's ATK again to 3800.

"It's 1000 point higher than Dragostapelia!" A former Academia student cheered.

"It's enough to destroy Dragostapelia now!"

"I still have more! I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can allow it to attack twice!" Dennis used one Overlay Unit, allowing his ace Monster to attack two times, which will be enough to finish Yuri's LP.

"Battle! Trapeze Magician, slay the poisonous hungry dragon with your magic!" Dennis declared his Battle Phase. Trapeze Magician pointed its emerald green-colored gem Wonder Wand at Dragostapelia. The gem was shining bright and then shot a red lightning at Dragostapelia. The dragon plant let out a painful cry as it was hit by the attack until its body turned into ashes.

 **YURI LP: 1800 = 800**

"The second attack! I attack Yuri directly!" Dennis pointed at Yuri whose Field now was empty. Trapeze Magician pointed its thicker green-colored gem One-Shot Wand at Yuri and then shot a green lightning. "I put everything in this attack, open your eyes, Yuri!"

Yuri opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Predator Drop. I Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster in my Graveyard and the Battle Damage is halve!" Yuri summoned back Dragostapelia, changing Trapeze Magician's attack from Yuri to the dragon plant, destroying it again but the damage Yuri received was halved, saving him from defeat.

 **YURI LP: 800 = 300**

"After the Damage Step, I can destroy Wonder Wand to draw 3 cards." Dennis destroyed the Equip-Spell and then drew 3 cards. Since it was destroyed, Trapeze Magician's ATK was reduced to 3000. Dennis stared worriedly at Yuri while hoping his feeling reached to his old friend.

Yuri was thrown back by the shockwave of the attack, landing on his back. Yuri's vision blurred along with a tinge of headache. Another sense of nostalgia filled his mind. He remembered when he, Serena, and Dennis sneaked out. He and Serena were so eager to look at the bazaar. They went to the market stalls to blacksmith. They watched with awe at the glassblowers working outside forming different kinds of objects and figurines, and the artists who sketched their faces for free. And, with new portraits in their hands, they went to the stalls when Serena's stomach rumbled in hunger, causing the girl to flush in embarrassment while trying to deny it to Yuri and Dennis who watched in amusement mixed with exasperation. It was the most fun experiences they ever had, especially for him and Serena. For as long as they could remember, the boy and the girl have always been in Academia and never left. They were not allowed to leave, not even once, so this was their first time seeing and visiting the town.

Next he remembered when he and Serena exchanged their most precious cards. He gave her Smile Universe as he felt he couldn't use the card yet and in return Serena gave him Transcendental Fusion. He gave Serena that card because to him, Serena was the person he can trust the most. They made a promise that until the become top Duelists they'll keep each other's cards. Once they reached the top they'll return the cards.

Yuri's eyes widened as more of his erased memories came to him. It was like Yuri was watching his own documentary movie. Everything became clear to him, the headache disappeared as he remembered one by one, and eventually everything. His friendship with Serena and Dennis, the times they have spent together when they were children, everything came back to him. His latest memory of his times with Serena and Dennis then played in his mind.

That time, they were in a library, just the three of them. Yuri was reading as usual, Dennis was checking his Deck, while Serena was…swinging her Duel Disk for some reason and looked frustrated.

" _Serena, what are you doing exactly with your Duel Disk?"_ Yuri finally asked after watching for a while.

" _My Duel Disk cannot be activated no matter what I do!"_ Serena pouted at her apparently broken Duel Disk.

" _Doing that won't fix it you know."_ Yuri took Serena's Duel Disk from her hand and began to disassemble her Duel Disk with his tools. He carefully fixed the parts that were broken while Serena and Dennis were waiting while watching him. Once Yuri finished fixing it, he rubbed the Duel Disk with a handkerchief to clean it up, making it shiny before returning it to Serena.

" _Wow! It's like brand new! Thanks, Yuri!"_ Serena thanked the violet haired boy with eyes of amazement, which Dennis also shared.

" _Wow. It's like you can do everything, Yuri."_ Dennis commented, impressed by Yuri's skill.

" _It's only something I do to fill my spare times if not Dueling."_ Yuri replied.

The three of them were interrupted when a group of Obelisk Force came in.

" _Yuri-sama, it's the time. Please come with us."_ Obelisk Red told the boy. Without saying anything, Yuri complied.

" _Wait, Yuri!"_ Serena, together with Dennis, tried to reach Yuri, but was blocked by Obelisk Green. _"Where are you taking him? We want to go too!"_

"I'm afraid that is not possible. This is the Professor's order." Obelisk Green told them.

" _Yuri!"_

That was the last time Yuri saw his two friends. Afterwards, he lost his memories of them and he never meet them again until recently. Yuri finally remembered everything now. Every single one of them.

"I see… That's what happened…" Yuri looked down with bitter smile. "I remember everything now…"

"Really? Yuri, you really remember everything?!" Dennis asked, having high hopes. With this, he wished his kind old friend is back. They could become friends again.

"Yeah… When we first met, when we sneaked out, when we buried the time capsule, everything…" Yuri chuckled humorlessly, covering his face. "After our memories were erased, I returned to the way I used to be. Alone, being feared by everyone until no one want to approach me…"

"Yuri…" Dennis frowned. Yuri's exceptional skill and firm Duel style led everyone to fear and avoid him. He at first was also wary of him until he saw Yuri playing with Serena. The happy face Yuri was making that time convinced him Yuri was actually no different from him and other children.

"But one day, the Professor approach me again and introduce me to ARC Area Project. He said I can do Duel that I like and I can card the people I defeated. For the first time I felt needed by someone. That's why I always tried my best, I kept winning and card the people I defeated as I was told. It also made the Professor happy…"

After losing his memories of Serena and Dennis, for the first time in his life he had a sense of purpose. The Professor was not afraid of him, and in fact encouraged him to become stronger. The Professor didn't mind at all with his Dueling. It made him happy that someone finally accepted him for who he was. To gain the Professor's recognition, he obeyed his every order without question.

"But I don't care about that anymore…" Yuri's bitter smile became wicked. "Now I card people because I like doing it. From now on and always!"

Dennis, Kachidoki, and the former Academia soldiers were completely taken aback. Did they heard it right? Did Yuri say he is planning to keep carding people until there was no one left?

"I can't live without doing that… It's like breathing for me…" Yuri said while standing up and started to snicker.

"Wait a minute! If you turn everyone into cards, there will be no one left. You'd be the only one in the world! You will be all alone!" Dennis tried to talk Yuri out of it. That plan of his was just plain insanity. It won't be any good for everyone including Yuri himself in the end.

"That sounds nice. That means I'd be the strongest wouldn't I?!" Yuri removed his hand from his face, revealing a crazed eyes and sadistic grin. "That's right. It doesn't matter anymore. The Professor, the Academia, my memories, all of them doesn't matter to me!"

Dennis' face paled. His last hope was crushed with that. It was already too late. Yuri was already beyond saving. His old friend that he once knew won't come back anymore.

When Yuri was little, deep inside, he was actually suffering from loneliness as he had no friends due to how strong he was. So when the Professor offered him an opportunity to battle on the front lines and card the people he defeats, he was delighted to be given such a mission. However, over time, he has become addicted to carding people and it's become a fun game for him. Recently his desire became even stronger. He wanted to Duel more and card more, those thoughts kept coming into his mind for countless times. In fact, the idea of carding every single person in the world except for himself sounds exciting for him.

"Let's continue, shall we? My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Flower of Greed. I can draw cards equal to the total of Predator Plants Monsters I have in my Graveyard." Since there were three Monsters in Yuri's Graveyard, he drew 3 cards.

"With Scale 1 Predator Plants Genlisea Toad (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander (ATK: 300 / DEF: 400 / LV: 2 / PS: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuri placed his new Predator Plants Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone, forming the Pendulum Scale.

"Yuri also has Pendulum Monsters?!" Dennis was surprised. He knew that the Academia scientists has done some research on the Pendulum Cards he got from Reiji and tried to create one themselves, but to think they have completed it. Even Reiji took a whole month to complete it.

"With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned two Monsters to his Field: Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) and Predator Plants Spino Dionea (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4), both in Attack Position.

"I activate Genlisea Toad's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters on my Field as Materials ignoring its Summoning condition. I Fuse Fly Hell and Spino Dionea!" Yuri began his summoning chant as his Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, become a new power and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping venom until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"What?! I never saw this dragon before!" Dennis was shocked.

"It's a Fusion-Pendulum Monster! Be careful with that Monster, Dennis! He uses that Monster to defeat Yuya!" Kachidoki alarmed Dennis from behind. Not to mention the last time, Yuri has yet to reveal its full power.

"A Fusion-Pendulum Monster?!" Dennis was even more taken aback. Yuri was able to perform a Fusion-Pendulum Summon in one try? He knew his old friend has always been a genius in many ways, but it never stopped surprising him.

"As he said, Dennis." Yuri confirmed Kachidoki's warning as he looked at Starve Venemy.

"It's one of my trump cards, so I make sure no one except certain people knew of this." After he gained Starve Venemy, he decided to hide this from his fellow Academia Duelists in case so no one can tell their enemies about it. The only ones he allowed to know were only the Professor and the Doctor.

"I activate Starve Venemy's Monster Effect. Once per Turn I can negate the Effect of a my opponent's Monster and gain that Effect!" Yuri revealed Starve Venemy's Effect that he hadn't used before against Yuya.

"Stealing Trapeze Magician's Effect?!" Dennis looked in disbelieve. "But even if you do that, Trapeze Magician's ATK is still higher!"

Yuri snickered before turning to Starve Venemy again. "When Starve Venemy stole the Effect, that Monster's ATK is decreased by 500 and inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Yuri reduced Trapeze Magician's ATK back to its original 2500 ATK and then inflicts 500 damage to Dennis.

 **DENNIS LP: 2900 = 2400**

Yuri then turned to Brocchinia Salamander. "I activate Brocchinia Salamander's Pendulum Effect. I can increase all the ATK of DARK-Element Monsters I control by 600 until the End Phase and Special Summon it." Yuri increased Starve Venemy's ATK to 3100 and then moved Brocchinia Salamander to his Field.

"I thank you, Dennis. I've realized I have a dream now." Yuri said his gratitude to his former friend. "I'm nothing unless I can turn people into cards… So I will card everyone in the world…no…I'll turn everyone from every dimension into cards!"

A cold of sweat drop fell from Dennis' face as the Entertainment Duelist was horrified of what he has done. His attempt of trying to reach out his old friend, instead has turned him into a demon. Dennis swore he could saw dark silhouette of an unknown being formed from Yuri's body, unleashing killing intent. This has made him even more convinced that there was no turning back for Yuri. He couldn't be saved.

"I activate Trapeze Magician's Effect that I've stolen. I can banish one of Starve Venemy's Fusion Materials in place of Overlay Unit. Now, Starve Venemy can attack twice! Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician with Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase at the Magician. The orbs around Starve Venemy's body were glowing as Starve Venemy shot a crimson blast from its mouth, destroying the Magician.

 **DENNIS LP: 2400 = 1800**

"At this moment I activate Rank-Up Magic: Magical Force!" Dennis opened his face-down card as Trapeze Magician was destroyed. "I can Special Summon Trapeze Magician from Graveyard and use it as Xyz Material to Summon an Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher from my Extra Deck!"

"Show must go on! Oh magician of the sky, more magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2200 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned the evolved form of Trapeze Magician.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Air Dance! Until the End Phase, a Magician-Type Monster I control cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effects!" Dennis set his defense. This should be enough for him to survive this Turn.

"Avoiding direct attack through a Rank-Up Magic. Smart move. It'll be pointless though." Yuri said before continuing his attack. "I attack Trapeze High Magician with Starve Venemy Dragon!"

Starve Venemy once again shot its blast at Trapeze High Magician, but thanks to Dennis' Quick-Play Spell, it managed to hold on against the blast and survived the attack even though Dennis still receive damage, but it wasn't such a big of a damage.

 **DENNIS LP: 1800 = 1400**

" _Good. He survived the attack. Even if Yuri attack with Brocchinia Salamander Dennis would still have LP remain. Dennis can counter in the next Turn."_ Kachidoki thought, relieved that Dennis managed to avoid defeat.

"I won't be relieved yet if I were you." Yuri warned, confusing Dennis and everyone. Yuri turned to Brocchinia Salamander. "I activate Brocchinia Salamander's Monster Effect. During Battle Phase I can perform Fusion Summon using it and Monster on my Field as Materials!"

"Another Fusion Summon during Battle Phase?!" Kachidoki exclaimed in shock. He has a bad feeling from this.

"I Fuse Brocchinia Salamander and Starve Venemy Dragon! Beautiful flower with insect-alluring fragrance. Hungry poisonous dragon. Become one now, and from the hell under your petal, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Dragon with poison hungering fangs! Level 8, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! It gain ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls!" Yuri added Trapeze High Magician's ATK to Starve Venom, making its ATK 5500.

"An ATK of 5500?!" Kachidoki's face paled. Even if Trapeze High Magician cannot be destroyed, Dennis would still receive 2800 damage, and Dennis himself was aware of this, which was why he was starting to panic inside.

Yuri let out a soft sadistic laugh, eyeing Dennis with savage eyes. "Too bad that we cannot go back to the way we used to be, Dennis. This is the end." Yuri stretched his hand forward at Trapeze High Magician.

"I have no need for bonds anymore! All I need are the hunger and thirst that fuel my power! Battle! I attack Trapeze High Magician with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!"

Starve Venom bound Trapeze High Magician with the roots appearing from its wings, preventing it from escaping. Several green energies then gathered behind Starve Venom before Starve Venom finally unleashed it, depleting Dennis' remaining LP, blowing him away as he yelled out in pain.

 **DENNIS LP: 1400 = 0**

"Dennis!" Kachidoki called out as Dennis stumbled on his back, bodies covered in bruises.

"That was a good Duel, Dennis. It's unfortunate that we have to part ways now." Yuri said as he approached his former friend, ready to turn him into card. However, before he could, the former Academia soldiers blocked his path, standing in front of Dennis and Kachidoki protectively.

"Kachidoki, take Dennis and go on ahead!" A female former Academia soldier told Dennis.

"Yeah! We will hold him back! Use this chance to escape!" Another female former soldier said.

"We'll buy some times, so hurry!"

Kachidoki, for once, didn't argue. He and Dennis were in no condition to Duel, especially Dennis who was not only harmed physically but also mentally. At this rate all of them will be carded. Although reluctant in leaving his new allies, Kachidoki carried Dennis on his back and ran as fast as he could from the dome, apologizing to the former Academia soldiers who were willing to stay for leaving them in his mind.

Dennis, who was carried by Kachidoki, let a single tear fell from his left eye, lamenting his inability to save his old friend who now has died. He and Serena have lost him forever. If only they were not in hurry, he would have cried out. He wanted to cry until this pain go away. He wished he can go back to the time when he, Yuri, and Serena were still playing together as friends, happy in their own little world far from sadness.

" _Yuri…"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Trap Has Been Set –** Yuya and the others regroup with Yusho, Reiji, and Edo. The Doctor lured Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and Rin into his trap where each of them are confronted by Duelists who have been ordered to capture them. To save the girls, Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Tsukikage challenge the Doctor.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PREDATOR FLOWER**_ **:** You can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from your Graveyard. It cannot attack, but can inflict damage equal to that Monster's ATK instead. You can banish this card from Graveyard and battle damage is reduced to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **TRAPEZE DUO**_ **:** You can draw 2 cards and make an Entermage Monster you control to make a second attack. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **PREDATOR DROP**_ **:** During Battle Phase when your opponent's Monster attacks, Special Summon Predator Plants Monster in your Graveyard with its Effect negated and if the attacking Monster has higher ATK than the Predator Plants Monster, the Battle Damage is halved. (Trap Card)

 _ **FLOWER OF GREED**_ **:** You can draw cards equal to the total number of Predator Plants Monsters in your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 **Regarding Starve Venemy's Effect, we added a new addition: If it's Effect targeting an Xyz Monster, the player can banish one or more of its Fusion Materials in place of Overlay Units to activate the Effect.**

 **SOME OCG/ TCG / ANIME EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

 **Sorry for the incomplete memo. Our hands are really tired from typing. Needs rest for some times. We'll add the remaining ones later.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone. We hope this chapter is worth the waiting. Our hands were tired from typing this chapter. It's been a while since we wrote such a long chapter with two Duels.**

 **Maybe many of you dislike the characters like Asuka and the others got carded, but as we said before that we want to focus on the original ARC-V characters, and we think in real war/battle, there will be casualties on both sides. For Dennis, he'll stick around until the end and won't be carded. We won't reveal more than that even if you ask. As we said before, wanna keep it a surprise. The girls WON'T BE BRAINWASHED in the next chapter.**

 **Also there were some who have asked when this fanfic will end or how may chapters left. We estimated it will be around 50s or 60s chapters. One thing for sure, we will end this fanfic before the end of the year.**

 **Sorry if there are still many errors even after we checked it, we'll fix it later.**

 **Please don't forget to review~**


	39. Trap Has Been Set

**Big thanks to _VioletStarVN, aqua9597, raychiu, Meemo, Ryujomaru15, Big duels, Citylover96, AlissonJohns, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, StrikeDragoon, Yuka Kuroshiro, dvdryms, thetiger39, ScalchopWarrior, Demon Lord Luciela_ for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After got separated from Yuzu again and received message from Reiji that the same thing happened also happened to the rest of the girls, Yuya and his group fastened their pace towards the Professor's Chamber, running as fast as they could. Reira, who has lower stamina being a child he is, was being carried on Tsukikage's back. Yuya was so in hurry that he didn't hear there were other sounds of running steps from a curve ahead of them. As the result, he bumped and stumbled with the person coming from the directon.

"Yuya?!"

Yuya, who was wincing from the bump, blinked and looked up at the person who called his name. His eyes widened.

"Edo!" Yuya exclaimed, quickly standing up as he also saw his father and Reiji with him. "Dad and Reiji too! I'm glad all of you are okay."

"The same goes for you guys too." Edo said with a smile.

"I've heard about you, Edo. I'm glad we finally reached understanding." Yuya returned Edo's smile. Edo nodded, also feeling the same way. Yusho, watching the two boys, was relieved.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have something more important to deal with." Reiji reminded Yuya and Edo who have reconciled. "Just a little bit more and we'll reach Leo Akaba."

Everyone continued their way without any complain. Soon they will reach the mastermind behind this dimensional war that has brought pain and suffering to countless people.

 **PASSAGE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Serena walked aimlessly looking for her childhood friend after she saw a glimpse of his figure. When she saw him, she didn't think and just rush to where he went. Even if it was pointless or stupid, she didn't care, she wanted to speak with him again, hoping to recover his memories. She at least wanted to try rather than not despite knowing how slim the chances she has. As the result, now not only she got separated from Edo, she also got lost.

 _"I'm so stupid. I should've been more careful."_ Serena scolded herself. Her desire wanting to meet Yuri caused her not considering the Yuri that she saw was a trap to lure her.

"Serena?!"

Serena has her guard up when she heard her name being called, ready to activate her Duel Disk. But she quickly lowered her hand when she saw the one who called her.

"Yuzu!" Serena felt quite relieved seeing her ally. When she noticed she was alone, however, Serena frowned. "You're alone?"

Yuzu nodded. "I got separated. I thought I saw my father got captured by Obelisk Force. But when I followed them and found nothing, I realized it was a trap to separate me from Yuya and the others." Yuzu was ashamed of herself for falling for such a trick.

Serena furrowed her brows. "We're in the same boat then. Since the two of us got separated from the others because of the same trick…"

"…Ruri and Rin maybe also got separated." Yuzu finished what Serena was trying to say. The two of them lowered their heads and sighed. Can this get any worse?

"For now, let's just follow the path. We can't get any signal here, but if we continue I'm sure we'll arrive in a place where we can reach the signal to send to the others." Yuzu suggested, pointing at the path that neither of them have yet taken.

"Let's go…" Serena agreed. She sighed quietly. It's not that she was disappointed meeting Yuzu instead of Yuri, it was just she wanted to meet Yuri. She knew it sounds weird how she came to miss him even after the defeat at his hands and the horrible things he has done, but she couldn't help it after recovering her childhood memories. The times she spent with Yuri and Dennis during those times were the most happiest moments in her life. She can't get rid of it so easily.

 _"If I can't bring Yuri back, then…"_ Serena looked at her palm before clenching it. _"I'll end it with my own hands…"_

Serena stopped when Yuzu abruptly stopped and raised her hand in alarm at the sounds of footsteps and approaching shadowed figure bigger than their own. They prepared their Duel Disks, ready for a challenge as the unknown person started to step into the light and reveal himself. Serena's eyes widened as she recognized their opponent.

"Barrett…?" Serena uttered in shock and disbelieve. Not because it was Barrett who came to capture them, but because of his state. The man has lots of bandages. On his head, arms, neck, and chest. Furthermore, from his face, he was nowhere near okay.

"Barrett, what happened to you?!" Serena just need to ask. What exactly happened that Duelist in Barrett's caliber got injured this much?

"Under the Professor's order, I will bring you to him." Barrett said monotoneously, which was unlike him. He didn't bother to answer her question and instead activated his Duel Disk.

"Serena…?" Yuzu looked at her Fusion counterpart who looked unsure.

"…Let's go, Yuzu!" Serena clicked her tongue as she told Yuzu to activate her Duel Disk. Barrett was definitely out of character. There was no politeness nor honour that he usually showed in front of her or his enemies. Her gut feeling was screaming that something bad will happen, but there was nothing can be done now but fight.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn. I activate Continuous Magic Card, Beastborg Fusioner! With this, I can Fusion Summon 1 Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or my other side of Field as Fusion Materials. In exchange, I cannot Set nor nomal Summon Monster." Barrett picked two cards in his hands.

"I Fuse Jet-Black Panther Warrior (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) and Dark Sentinel (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)! Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator! (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)" Panther Predator emerged from the vortex.

"I activate Panther Predator's Effect! Once per Turn, I can inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Barrett pointed the Effect to Serena. Panther Predator slashed its sword, sending a wave that hit Serena, causing the girl to wince in pain.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Barrett concluded.

"My Turn!" Serena took the second Turn. "I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand!"

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Moonlight Perfume! This card allows me to Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard! I choose Moonlight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Serena summoned back Blue Cat from her Graveyard.

"I activate Blue Cat's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of a Moonlight Monster that I control until the end of this Turn! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena increased Cat Dancer's ATK from 2400 to 4800.

"I activate Cat Dancer's Effect! By Releasing a Moonlight Monster, it can attack each Monster that my opponent controls twice each this Turn! Go! Cat Dancer! Attack Beastborg Panther Predator!" Serena declared her attack without hesitation.

Barrett opened his first face-down card. "Continuous Trap Card: Beastborg Curse! When a Beastborg Monster that I control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's ATK is halved and my Monster cannot be destroyed!" Barrett's Trap Card inflicted a curse in a form of a black-colored Beastborg emblem on Cat Dancer, returning its ATK back to 2400.

"But Cat Dancer's ATK is still higher and you'll still take damage!" Serena reminded as Cat Dancer made its first attack with its usual powerful kick at Phantom Predator who blocked it with its arms.

 **BARRETT LP: 4000 = 3200**

Cat Dancer then made its second attack, unleashing its main attack, Full Moon Crest, that managed to threw away Panther Predator to the wall behind together with Barrett who winced from the hit. Surprisingly, despite the injuries he already had added with the attack, Barrett held his ground, face neutral like he didn't feel any pain.

 **BARRETT LP: 3200 = 2400**

Serena's worry grew as she saw Barrett's expresionless face. He was almost like the Security when they were brainwashed by Roget. Wait. Brainwash. Edo and Noro were controlled by Parasite Fusioners, that much was enough to tell that this Doctor was someone who won't hesitate to use his own allies regardless of what happened to them. It's possible that not only Edo and Noro were under his control.

 _"Don't tell me… The Doctor is controlling Barrett too?!"_ Serena paled at the thought. Never mind about them being enemies, Barrett is a Duelist deserved to be respected. The thought of honorable Duelist like him being controlled by a bug from inside his brain… _"Disgusting. If the Doctor is really controlling him, then I'm going knock him back to his senses!"_

"Serena, is something the matter?" Yuzu asked, noticing a change in Serena's fighting aura.

"Yuzu, this guy is most likely being controlled by someone called the Doctor." Serena told her Standard counterpart.

"You mean he has a bug inside his head too?!" Yuzu exclaimed in disbelieve. Academia allowed such a thing to their own allies?

"Too? You mean you've fought someone else who was controlled by the parasite?" Serena asked back.

"Yes. Two of Uncle Yusho's students were controlled too. But we managed to defeat them." Yuzu looked at Barrett, sympathizing with the man a bit. He was already injured and then being controlled by a disgusting parasite. Must be hard. _"So not only enemies, but this Doctor even controlling his own comrade. I can't forgive him!"_

"My Turn! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu normal summoned Soprano to her Field. "I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials!"

Soprano and Opera entered the Fusion vortex as Yuzu began her chant to summon her ace Monster. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!"

"Battle! I attack Beastborg Panther Predator with Bloom Diva! When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned Monster, it cannot be destroyed and my opponent will take any Battle Damage I would have taken from that Battle and my opponent's Monster will be destroyed after damage calculation! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared her attack, sending her ace Monster at the Beastborg Fusion Monster.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Pianissimo! I reduce Bloom Diva's ATK to 100!" Yuzu decreased Bloom Diva's ATK to 100, allowing it to inflict more damage.

Barrett opened his second face-down card. "Trap Card: Black Barrier! I can negate destruction of my Monster and inflict damage to both of us!"

Bloom Diva blew a tornado from her mouth, almost throwing back Panther Predator back, but then a black-colored round-shaped barrier was formed covering the Beastborg Monster, protecting it from the attack, though Barrett still took damage, and so did Yuzu due to Black Barrier's Effect.

 **BARRETT LP: 2400 = 900**

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 2500**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. "Looks like that attack is still not enough."

"Me, Gongenzaka, and Dennis were able to forcefully get the parasite out from Edo's head by knocking him hard. So if we can do the same to Barrett, the parasite supposedly will come out on its own." Serena recount her previous Duel against Edo.

"Barrett! Can't you hear me? Do you undestand what happened to you?!" Serena questioned, deciding to give it one more try to get a reaction from her former guardiand.

Barrett's mouth slowly formed into a smirk. Yuzu and Serena recognized that smirk. It was the same one as Edo, Noro, Minami, and Daisuke were wearing when they were controlled. As far as Serena knew, Barrett wasn't a kind of person who would make that kind of creepy smirk.

"I got these wounds during my Duel against Sora Shiun'in and Shun Kurosaki." Barrett started to talk.

"Against Sora and Kurosaki?!" Yuzu gasped. She doubted Sora and Shun would injure Barrett this far. Both of them have changed, that much she knew.

"But they didn't give me these wounds. I got it when I fell from the glass building when it collapsed after our Duel." Barrett continued, which gave Yuzu a relief that Sora and Shun weren't responsible for those wounds. "As I was burried in rubble, I thought I would die. But the Doctor sent his men to rescue me."

Barrett covered his bandaged side of his face. "As I was being tended, I was ashamed of myself to have survived after I disappointed the Professor again. I'd wished I'm dead at that time because I couldn't bring myself to face the Professor in this state. But that was when…"

Barrett chuckled menacingly. "That was when the Doctor came to me and tell me I still have one last chance to right my wrong. At first I thought it's impossible in my condition, but the Doctor then demonstrated it to me…" Barrett pointed at his own head.

"Thanks to this parasite, I feel better than ever! I can feel power that I never felt before! I don't feel any pain! This feels amazing!" Barrett smiled maniacally.

"Snap out of it, Barrett! You're just being controlled by the Doctor!" Serena shouted at the Beastborg user.

"I don't mind. As long as I can fulfil my mission, then I will welcome as many parasites to nest in my head!" Barrett retorted.

Yuzu covered her mouth in horror at Barrett's declaration while Serena gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Whoever this Doctor person is, it's official that he is a madman. Treating human being like this, that Doctor must not be forgiven!

"It seems we have no choice but to defeat you and then the Doctor himself. It would be my pleasure to give him hard beating!" Serena was even more determined than ever to defeat the Doctor.

"That is only if you can, Serena-sama." Barrett said as he started his second Turn, drawing a card.

"I activate Panther Predator's Effect! I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to its ATK!" Barrett once again chose Serena as his target, inflicting 800 damage to her.

 **SERENA LP: 3200 = 2400**

His smirk widened as he picked the card he just drew from his left hand. "I Summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Barrett summoned the bug Monster.

"That bug! That means he is going to Fusion Summon!" Yuzu deduced, remembering the bug's Effect.

"That's right. I Fuse Panther Predator with Parasite Fusioner! Fusion Summon! Appear! Beastborg Dark Predator (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 7)." Barrett summoned a panther-like Monster with thick fur and red eyes clad in blood-red armor and helmet while holding a black-colored scythe.

"I will bring both of you down in this Turn, with this Monster granted to me by the Doctor!" Barrett declared smugly, alarming the two girls.

"I activate Dark Predator's Effect! Once per Turn I can add the attack of a Beastborg Monster in my Graveyard to this Monster until the End Phase!" Barrett added Panther Predator's ATK to Dark Predator, increasing its ATK to 4100.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Diva with Dark Predator!" Barrett declared his Battle Phase, pointing at the Floral Melodious Monster.

"But due to Bloom Diva's Effect you're going to receive damage and Dark Predator will be destroyed!" Yuzu reminded.

"When Dark Predator battles a Special Summoned Monster, their Effects are negated!" Barrett revealed in response to Yuzu's reminder.

Dark Predator lunged towards Bloom Diva, ready to slice the Floral Melodious Monster into half. This prompted Yuzu to jump for Action Card. Picking one, she immediately activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuzu announced while still in the air.

In respond, Barrett, opened his last face-down card. "I activate Trap Card: Chains of Villainy! Any activation of Spell or Trap Cards will be negated until the Battle Phase ends!"

"What?!" Yuzu stared in horror as the activation of her Action Card was negated, leaving her Bloom Diva defenceless as her ace Monster was chained in place. Dark Predator slashed its scythe, unleashing a sharp purple blade-shaped shockwave at Bloom Diva, slashing the Fusion Monster in half and threw Yuzu on her back, knocking her unconscious.

 **YUZU LP: 2500 = 0**

"Yuzu!" Serena shouted out at Yuzu in concern. However, her attention quickly brought back to the Duel when she sensed Barrett's attack was still not over yet.

"Serena-sama, it's your turn. Be prepared." Barrett told her with his smirk widened. "I banish Black Barrier in my Graveyard to grant Dark Panther a second attack!"

"And due to Continuous Trap Card: Beastborg Curse, your Cat Dancer's ATK is halved again!" Barrett decreased Cat Dancer's ATK to 1200.

A sweat formed on Serena's face as she took a step back. She couldn't do anything. Her ace Monster's ATK has been halved, which means the damage she would take would be enough to defeat her, and she couldn't get any Action Card because of Barrett's Continuous Trap Card. She was completely cornered. She has no option left.

"Battle! I attack Cat Dancer with Dark Predator!" Barrett declared the second attack. Dark Predator once again slashed its scythe, sending purple-colored blade-shaped shockwave towards Cat Dancer who was also chained in its place. The blade sliced the Moonlight Monster into two and threw Serena to Yuzu's side, knocking her unconscious as well.

 **SERENA LP: 2400 = 0**

As the Action Field dispersed, Barrett approached the two girls, hovering them with sinister grin before carrying the two on his shoulders. He then made his way back to the Professor's side, his mission has finally been accomplished.

 **CORRIDOR – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Rin called herself stupid for letting her worry to get ahead of her. Thanks to that, she got separated from Yugo and the others. She was so in hurry wanting to change back Asuka to normal that she didn't even consider the Yuya that she saw was actually a trap. She realized too late as the wall has already closed the path she came from. Now she has no choice but to proceed alone all the while keeping her guard up. She definitely don't want to be caught again.

She stopped when she saw someone coming from the right curve. She recognized that person. That long dark purple hair with winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun and feather-shaped earrings, she only knew one person fitting that description.

"Ruri!" Rin called out while rushing to her.

"Rin!" Ruri called back when she heard her name being called, relieved to see the familiar face. "Thank goodness you're okay! I've heard you've been rescued, but it's still more relieving to see you in person!"

"Me too. I'm glad I meet you again." Rin replied while holding Ruri's hands. She was then taken aback when Ruri hugged her.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help you that time…" Ruri apologized, referring to their escape attempt before.

"It's okay. There's nothing we could do at that time to help anyway. All that matters we are fine now." Rin said as she gently pulled away from Ruri.

"From the looks of it, you get separated too from Yugo and the others?" Ruri asked.

"Yes. You're too, huh?" Rin sighed in dismay when Ruri nodded. It seemed both of them fell for the same trap. "It can't be helped then. Let's go to the Professor's Chamber on our own. Everyone is going there, so I'm sure–"

"You are not going to meet your friends."

Ruri and Rin gasped as someone came out from the shadow. Ruri's eyes widened as she recognized that person. That long beautiful silver hair and blue eyes that felt will suck her in when she first saw them. She would never forget. Not now and forever.

"Chris…?!" Ruri uttered in disbelieve. She didn't expect to meet her former senior and former comrade here of all places.

"It's been a long time, Ruri." Chris greeted his former junior.

"You know him?" Rin looked from Chris to Ruri.

"He used to be a member of Resistance who fought along side us…until he betrayed us…" Ruri said with pained face.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment before opening it again and revealed his Academia Duel Disk. "That's right. As of now, I am a Duelist of Academia. I'm fighting for the Professor's sake to unite the four dimensions. Both of you are important for this plan." Chris activated his Duel Disk.

Ruri also activated her Duel Disk. "There are so many things that I want to ask you. But that will wait later, after this war is over." She said, determined to move forward.

"We won't let Leo Akaba has his way!" Rin said, activating her Duel Disk as well.

"Indeed. All that matters now is we are enemies. No words are needed anymore." Chris replied.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"My Turn! I Special Summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX from my hand!" Chris discarded a Machine-Type Monster from his hand to Special summon the Level 9 Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Galaxy Projection. I can Special Summon a Monster with the same name as a Monster I have on my Field from my Deck." Chris Special summoned a second copy of the Space Monster in Attack Position.

"I Overlay my two Deep-Space Cruiser IXs! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 9! Arcturus Sphere (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Chris summoned his ace Monster.

"That's his ace Monster. Be careful, Rin." Ruri warned her partner who nodded in return.

"No. I won't use Arcturus to fight you, Ruri." Chris revealed, confusing the Lyrical Luscinia user.

"I'm summoning this Monster for this…" Chris activated a card from his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Dawn of the Galaxy. I can Special Summon one Level 5 or lower Machine-Type from my Deck and Draw one card." Chris Special Summoned Solar Wind Jammer and drew a card.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Solar Wind Jammer with Arcturus Sphere. Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Canopus Sphere (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Chris summoned his Fusion Monster, shocking Ruri further.

"Chris use Fusion Summon?!" Ruri exclaimed in disbelieve. Despite the fact that Chris has joined Academia, Ruri still wanted to believe there was still some lingering feelings within her former senior. But watching him Fusion Summon now, she apparently had her hopes too high.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Chris concluded. "Now, show me how much you have grown, Ruri!"

"I will! My Turn! With Scale 0 Lyrical Luscinia – Anyolite Dove and Scale 8 Lyrical Luscinia – Garnet Gull, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 1 to 7 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Flock to me!" Ruri summoned two copies of Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and one copy of Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)

"I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Effect! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"I Overlay all my three Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster.

"Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 300.

"Assembly Nightingale can attack directly as many times as the amount of Overlay Units attached to it, but wouldn't it be far more sufficient if you summon your Monsters normally instead of using Pendulum Summon? That way your Assembly Nightingale will have higher ATK and more chances to attack." Chris commented, putting his fingers on his chin as he observed Ruri's ace Monster.

"This is just the beginning, Chris." Ruri said as she raised her arm at Anyolite Dove.

"I activate Anyolite Dove's Pendulum Effect! I can increase all Lyrical Luscinia Xys Monsters that I control by 1000!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 1300. "With this Assembly Nightingale has higher ATK than the way I normally summoned it!"

"I attack directly with Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri declared attack, prompting Assembly Nightingale to wave its wings at Chris, inflicting 1300 damage at him. As it has 3 Overlay Units, this attack repeated for two more times, giving the total of 900 damage at Chris.

 **CHRIS LP: 4000 = 100**

"I see. Using Anyolite Dove's Pendulum Effect to increase Assembly Nightingale's ATK. It's certainly a better move than the way you did normally. Just a little bit more and you would have win against me in this Turn." Chris complimented calmly while wiping the dust on his clothes, looking pleased despite the damage he took.

"I end my Turn." Ruri finished her Turn. _"Chris already knows my Deck, so he must've planned something for his next Turn. I mustn't let my guard down."_

Rin too a step forward. "Since you two know each other, I have no doubt you know of Ruri's Deck. But I highly doubt you know mine." Rin determined to finish this Duel in her Turn. Chris only has 100 LP left. She can do it with her Monster's Effect.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Wind-Calling Bell Chime. This card let me reveal a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster in my hand to Special Summon another copy of that Monster from Deck." Rin revealed and summoned Wind Witch – Ice Bell (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in Attack Position.

"I Summon the Wind Witch – Ice Bell that I revealed from my hand." Rin Normal summoned another copy of Ice Bell in her hand.

"I activate my two Ice Bells' Effect! When they are Normal or Special Summoned this Turn, I can inflict 500 damage!" The two Ice Bells pointed their wands at Chris, shooting strong cold winds.

"I wonder about that." Chris said in response as he opened his face-down card. "Continuous Trap Card: Prison of the Void. Any Effect inflict to a Machine-Type Monster that I control will be negated."

The two Ice Bells were trapped in a cage before they could unleash their Effects, stopping them from giving the finishing blow to Chris. Rin grimaced, she was so close.

"It's true that I don't know your Deck, Rin." Chris spoke to the Synchro user. "But I am always prepared to defend my Monster from Effects like yours."

Rin scowled. "Then as I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Rin Special Summoned Snow Bell in Attack Position.

"I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bells with Level 1 Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Rin concluded.

"My Turn. I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed. I can draw 2 cards from my Deck." Chris summoned two cards. Seeing the cards he drew, his eyes narrowed. _"It's here."_

"Battle I attack Assembly Nightingale with Caonpus Sphere! When this card attacks during Battle Phase, all my opponent's Monster's ATK becomes 0!" Chris declared his first attack at Ruri's ace Monster. Canopus shot its laser, striking through the Xyz Monster's body, destroying it. Ruri, who was behind her Monster, almost got thrown back, but she managed to hold her ground.

 **RURI LP: 4000 = 1000**

"I'm not done yet. From my hand, I activate Quick-Play Spell: Space Hunt. I can attack one more time and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand. I attack Wind Witch – Winter Bell!" Chris attacked the Synchro Monster whose ATK became 0 due to Canopus' Effect.

Rin quickly opened her face-down card before the laser could hit her ace Monster. "Trap Card: Wind Witch's Whirlwind! I negate my Wind Witch's Monster destruction and the Battle Damage is halved!" A whirlwind formed covering Winter Bell, protecting it from Canopus' laser.

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 1500**

"And then I summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Chris summoned the bug Monster in Attack Position.

"That Monster! It's the Monster that was inside my head controlling me!" Rin exclaimed, feeling the dreadful feeling from before returned in three folds upon seeing the Monster that she wished she will never have to see again.

"What? Then does that mean Chris is controlled?" Ruri didn't even want to imagine a creepy bug like that to be inside Chris' head.

"No. I'm not controlled." Chris clarified before there was misunderstanding. "The Doctor gave me this Monster to enhance my Deck. The Professor wishes to fulfil ARC Area Project as soon as possible. I accept any power if that will help me achieve this goal."

"You don't mind even if that means manipulating people's mind like that?" Ruri asked with a frown.

"If it's truly necessary, then yes." Chris answered neutrally, face void of emotion, which saddened the Lyrical Luscinia user.

"When Parasite Fusioner is on the Field, I can use it as Fusion Material to Fusion Summon. I Fuse Canopus Sphere and Parasite Fusioner! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Polaris Sphere (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Chris summoned his new Fusion Monster that resembled a pitch black-colored Bermal sphere with four small red-colored aerials around it. Parasite Fusioner, following its own Effect, latched itself onto Polaris Sphere.

"An ATK of 4500?!" Rin paled at the comparison of the attack. Ruri has no Monster on her Field, and Winter Bell's ATK was not enough to even survive from the attack. There were two of them, so even if one of them fell, the other can still continue. But just in case…

Rin and Ruri looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they must do. The only thing they could rely now is getting an Action Card. So, they both jumped, each picking an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Single Distraction! I destroy one Monster on my opponent's Field!" Rin activated her Action Card, targeting Polaris Sphere.

"That won't work! I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! Parasite Fusioner is destroyed instead!" Chris detached Parasite Fusioner from Polaris, protecting the Fusion Monster from destruction at the cost of itself.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Ruri declared, activating her own Action Card.

"Action Magic: No Action! I negate the activation of an Action Card!" Chris activated his own Action Card, surprising the two girls.

"Since when he got an Action Card?!" Ruri looked at Chris in shock.

"I picked it up when Assembly Nightingale almost blew me away. Thanks to Canopus Sphere's size covering me, neither of you saw it." Chris revealed.

"This will be the end for both of you! Polaris Sphere can attack twice per Turn!" Chris declared his final attack.

Similarly as Arcturus Sphere and Canopus Sphere, Polaris Sphere began to accumulate red-colored energies into its core. The aerials fying around it sparked electricities that caused the corridor lamps to flickering. The accumulated energies formed into a huge sparking sphere that was shot at the two girls in full speed. The attack was too fast for them to pick another Action Card. They won't make it in time. In a matter of seconds, the sphere hit Ruri and Rin, knocking them out cold.

 **RURI LP: 1000 = 0**

 **RIN LP: 1500 = 0**

Chris approached the two girls and then kneeled beside Ruri. He tucked a strand of her hair on her face and then his eyes softened while looking at the unconscous girl.

"I'm sorry…Ruri…"

 **MAIN LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya and his group arrived in another laboratory that was much bigger than the parasite lab where Yuya, Yuzu, and Reira were at before. There were tubes containing various animals and machines to create cards. It was creepier than the labs Yuya have seen before and it gave shivers to his spine. Were all these really necessary to become a Duel Soldier?

"Welcome, Lancers."

Someone stepped into their view. It was a tall and thin old man with sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white hair in a style reminiscent of Rex Goodwin. He was wearing dark grey robes with an orange brown center that is patterned with yellow lines.

"You're Doctor!" Edo instantly recognized him, alarming everyone.

"Yes. I am Doctor, Academia's most brilliant scientist." The Doctor bowed politely while retaining his menacing grin.

"Shut it! How dare you planted those parasites inside me, Noro, Rin, and the you Show students!" Edo retorted hatefully, glaring at the Doctor with barely restrained fury.

"Not to forget you also controlled me with this brain implant!" Yuya threw the implant back to its owner angrily.

"Hihihihi! What makes you so mad about? Didn't you feel how wonderful the power you gained through my parasites? I'm helping you to reach a further evolution as Duelist!" The Doctor giggling menacingly, angering Yuya and his friends more.

"You are nothing but a madman toying with human lives. You treat humans, your own allies, as nothing but guienea pigs. You have no right to call yourself a scientist." Reiji told the Academia member, eyes calmly showed his disgust.

"It is quite hard to believe that you are the son of the Professor, Reiji Akaba. Surely as a scientist like myself, the Professor would understand my thinking. It is a shame, considering your bright mind." The Doctor

"I take it you won't let us pass." Reiji said while crossing arms, looking sharply at the Doctor.

"Oh, no. Actually, the Professor has ordered me to allow Reiji Akaba, Yusho Sakaki, and our traitorous Commander-in-Chief to pass. The rest, however, must face me first if they want to follow." The Doctor said as he wore his Duel Disk.

Reira's clutch on his brother's shirt tightened when his name was not mentioned. That means he must separate with his older brother again. He was comforted when Reiji patted his head and smiled kindly at him before facing Yuya, who nodded in return.

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up to you." Yuya promised. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage also agreed to stay.

"Are you sure, Yuya?" Yusho asked. It wasn't that he has no faith in his son, he simply worried after what happened before thanks to this Doctor's doing.

"I'll be fine. I'm not alone, Dad." Yuya smiled assuringly at his father before turning serious again. "You're the only one who can convince the Professor."

"…Be careful." Yusho said before nodding at Reiji and Edo. It was settled.

"Reira will be coming with us." Reiji told the Doctor, holding the child close to him.

"I cannot see bringing along one child will bring any harm to the Professor, so yes, you may." The Doctor consented to Reiji's demand, much to Reira's relief.

Yusho, Reiji, Reira, and Edo walked passed the Doctor, going ahead to the Professor's Chamber. With the mentioned people have gone as ordered by the Professor, the Doctor fully turned his attention to the remaining three Lancers; Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Tsukikage.

"Hihihihi…! Now I shall get rid of the nuisances. Except for you, Yuya Sakaki. You still have a role for our goal to come into fruition. And you can't be carded anyway." The Doctor told Yuya whom he singled out from Gongenzaka and Tsukikage.

"What are you planning to do with me? Not only me, but also Yuzu and the others!" Yuya asked. He had been curious what was so special about him and the girls that they were so insistent on capturing them.

"That would be classified. Let us begin, shall we? Don't you want to save Yuzu Hiiragi and the other girls?" The Doctor said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Yuzu and the others?! Are you saying you have captured them?!" Yuya's face paled when the Doctor's grin widened at his question, confirming his fear. His anger intensified, but still controlled.

 _"Be careful. More than this and that black shadow will appear."_ Yuya's inner-self warned him.

 _"Yeah. I know."_ Yuya replied, calming himself down.

"You have to go through me first if you want to save them. Since this is a four against one, for the sake of fairness, each player cannot attack on their first Turn." The Doctor suggested the rule of the Battle Royale Duel they will be having.

"Fine by us. We will defeat you either way." Gongenzaka told the Doctor.

The Lancers also activated their Duel Disks, turning on the Action Field as the Duel begin.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I will take the first Turn." The Doctor started first. "From my hand, I summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)."

"That bug again…" Yuya spat out the bug's name with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"When Parasite Fusioner is face-up on the Field, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using this card and card from my hand or other side of the Field as materials. I Fuse Hercules Beetle in my hand and Parasite Fusioner on my Field! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Stagger Hercules (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6)!" The Doctor Fusion summoned a spiked darkish brown stag beetle-like Monster with green pincers in Attack Position. Due to the Effect of Parasite Fusioner, the parasite attached itself on the Fusion Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Parasite Discharge. I can Special Summon a Parasite Fusioner from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard." The Doctor summoned another copy of Parasite Fusioner from his Deck in Defense Position.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." The Doctor finished.

"My Turn! With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monster! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw and arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya performed Pendulum Summon.

Four Monsters appeared on Yuya's Field: Entermate Warrior Tiger (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4), Entermate Whip Viper (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4), Entermate Drumming Kong (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5), and Entermate Monkeyboard (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 6).

"And the from my hand, I Normal Summon Tuning Magician!" Yuya Summoned the Tuner Monster from his hand, resulting his LP decreased by 400 while the Doctor's LP increased by the same amount due to its Effect.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

"I Tune Monkey Board with Tuning Magician! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned his Syncro dragon.

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished. His eyes eyeing the Doctor's Parasite Monsters carefully. _"We must get rid of those parasites first if we want to destroy his Monsters…"_

"My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 4)!" Gongenzaka Summoned Jisha-Q in Defense Position.

"When Jisha-Q is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)!" Gongenzaka summoned Horagai, also in Defense Position.

"When I have two or more Superheavy Samurai Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Kokorogama-A in Attack Position.

"I Tune Jisha-Q and Kokorogama-A with Horagai! Unyielding as the mountain ranges. The soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become the towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9)!" Gongenzaka Synchro summoned his centaurus-like Monster in Defense Position.

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded while pondering, eyes focused on the parasites. _"Destroying those parasites and inflict as many damage as possible to the Doctor would be the fastest way to defeat him."_

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Twilight Ninja – Jogen and Scale 10 Twilight Ninja – Kagen, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 9 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Tsukikage summoned his ace Monster Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4) and Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8).

"As I control Ninja Monsters, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Illusion Ninjutsu – Hazy Shuriken! Whenever a card is added to my hand, I can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent!" As Tsukikage activated the card, he jumped to a platform for an Action Card. The ninja grabbed an Action Card and sent it to the Graveyard. Shingetsu threw three purple colored shurikens at the Doctor, inflicting 300 damage.

 **DOCTOR: 4400 = 4300**

"I end my Turn." Tsukikage finished his Turn. _"From what I heard this Parasite Fusioner mostly acted as a support to Fusion Summon and prevent Monster's destruction. With this, even if I can't destroy his Monster, I can inflict damage directly to him."_

The Doctor was observing the Lancers' Monsters with delight like he has expecting it. It was hard for him not to conceal his emotion and restrained his laugh. The Lancers in front of him were so predictable.

 _"Foolish children. I have watched your Duels, and I know exactly the right strategy to fight you lot. I will make you taste the power of my Parasite Deck!"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Dragon's Ritual –** Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Tsukikage are driven into corner by the Doctor's overwhelming Parasite Monsters. As they are close to losing, Yuya's inner dark-self takes control to call forth a new dragon that start to turn the table to their favour. However, things get out of hand when the unknown darkness inside Yuya forcefully make its way to possess Yuya again.

* * *

 **Phew. This is the very first time we wrote 3 Duels in one chapter (And one still continue in the next chapter). We originally wanted to write the girls' Duel separately one by one, but we couldn't think of other two people suitable to become the girls' opponents and adding new characters wouldn't be good and finally writing 5 Duels in one chapter turned out to be too much for us. So we're very sorry that we have to change it this way.**

 **Just for reminder, the girls are captured, but they WON'T BE BRAINWASHED. They are taken straight to the capsules connected to the Arc-V Reactor like in the anime. In case someone will ask, the reason we have many characters got Parasite Monsters is because we want to show how evil the Doctor is that you hate him so much so it will make his defeat very satisfying. We do apologize if there are many who got bored of it. Please be patient for a little bit more**

 **The next chapter will finally be the debut of the long awaited Yuya's Ritual Monster, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! And also the chapter where the Doctor will finally make his last appearance, afterwards he will be out of the picture. Look forward to it!**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	40. Dragon's Ritual

**Big thanks to** _ **ThePsychoPath96, raychiu, Yuka Kuroshiro, Big duels, Demon Lord Luciela, Meemo, StrikeDragoon, Guest, Missingmoney, infinite neos, Citylover, Playerhood18, Ryujomaru15, Lord Yuri, Leafeon12, dvdryms, AlissonJohns, Fan of Fanfics21, Guest, GamingGuy84, aqua9597, FlowersMelodies, Dknight27**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

* * *

 **MAIN LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The Doctor was observing the Lancers' Monsters with delight like he has expecting it. It was hard for him not to conceal his emotion and restrained his laugh. The Lancers in front of him were so predictable.

" _Foolish children. I have watched your Duels, and I know exactly the right strategy to fight you lot. I will make you taste the power of my Parasite Deck!"_

"My Turn. Draw. I activate Continuous Magic Card: Parasite Plant. I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using 1 Parasite Fusioner that I control and Monsters on the Field equipped with Parasite Fusioner as Fusion Materialis." The Doctor raised his hands up as his Monsters entered the Fusion vortex.

"I Fuse Stagger Hercules equipped with Parasite Fusioner and Parasite Fusioner! The cry of the beetle resounding in darkness, become one with the inner voice and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Reign now! The queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" The Doctor summoned his ace Monster, a huge female parsasite-like Monster.

"Due to Parasite Plant's Effect, all Parasite Fusioners in the Graveyard is equipped to Parasite Queen and it gain 300 ATK for each Parasite Fusioner attached to it!" The Doctor equipped the two Parasite Fusioners from his Graveyard to his ace Monster, increasing its ATK to 2400.

"First, I'm going to get rid of your troublesome Magic Card." The Doctor turned to Tsukikage, pointing at Shigetsu. "Battle! I attack Twilight Ninja – Shigetsu with Parasite Queen!"

Parasite Queen unleashed two purple acid from its body towards the blue Ninja, destroying the Twilight Ninja Monster and melting the wall behind it. The Lancers sweatdropped at the hole made from the melting wall. They have to be careful not to get hit by that attack.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 4000 = 3100**

"I still have Getsuga! Illusion Ninjutsu – Hazy Shuriken is still active!" Tsukikage reminded, glancing briefly at his Getsuga.

The Doctor's grin widened as he revealed a card in his hand. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Parasitic Maneuver! Parasite Monster that I control can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this Turn!" He declared a second attack, targeting Getsuga.

Tsukikage jumped to a platform, picking an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack." As Tsukikage evaded the insect Monster's attack together with Getsuga, Tsukikage jumped to another platform to pick an Action Card so he could activate his Continuous Trap Card's Effect, inflicting another 300 damage at the Doctor.

 **DOCTOR LP: 3700 = 3400**

"Not bad." The Doctor mockingly clapped his hands. "You successfully delayed your defeat. I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

Yuya's eyes sharpened at the Doctor. He couldn't forgive this person no matter what. He agreed with his inner-self this time. The Doctor is not someone that can be persuaded like Edo and the other Academia students, he doesn't deserve it. It would be too dangerous to let him go after this. Yuya has no intention to perform his Entertainment Duel against a person like him. This so-called Academia's most brilliant scientist must be punished at any cost.

"I will defeat you and definitely save Yuzu and the others!" Yuya said before starting his Turn.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya declared his Battle Phase, directing his Synchro dragon to lung at the insect Monster.

"When Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon attacks, its ATK will increase by 500!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's ATK to 3000. The orb on Meteorburst Dragon's stomach glowed as hot fire started to gather in its mouth. It shot a fiery lava blast towards the Fusion Monster.

"I activate Parasite Queen's Effect! I can attach a Parasite Fusioner equipped on Queen to my opponent's Monster, and that Monster will lose 800 ATK!" The Doctor detached one of two Parasite Fusioners and attached it to Meteorburst Dragon, decreasing its ATK to 2200, but Parasite Queen's ATK was also decreased to 2100. The Doctor, however, already planned this.

"I activate Trap Card: Parasite Change! When a Parasite Monster I control is attacked by my opponent's Monster with higher ATK, the attacking Monster lose 300 ATK!" The Doctor opened his first face-down card, decreasing Meteorburst Dragon's ATK again to 1800.

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's flame clashed with Parasite Queen's acid. The two Monsters shot their attacks fiercely with none intending to back down. However, Parasite Queen's acid started to push through Meteorburst Dragon's flame. Meteorburst Dragon eventually lost its energy to shoot its flame, giving Parasite Queen the opening needed to shoot its acid at the Synchro dragon. Yuya, however, has no intention to let his dragon get destroyed.

"In that case, I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect to negate Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's destruction!" Yuya used the Effect of the parasite attached to his dragon, forming a barrier that protected the dragon from the acid, though Yuya still took damage.

 **YUYA LP: 3600 = 3300**

"Oh? You manage to use my parasite's own Effect to save your dragon. I give you my praise for quickly getting used with Parasite Fusioner's Effect." The Doctor seemed delighted despite failing to destroy the Synchro dragon.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Yuya concluded his Turn. He heard his inner-self clicked his tongue.

" _Those parasites really pissed me off. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage better get rid of it on their Turns."_ His inner-self said with contempt at the insect Monsters. To be honest, seeing Yuya got forced to use that insect's Effect to save Odd-Eyes Meteorburst disgusted him, because it felt like accepting that the insect Monster is as useful as the Doctor said.

Gongenzaka took a step forward and then pointed his finger at the Doctor. "You who have mocked and dishonored the pride of Duelist, will be punished by this man, Gongenzaka!" He decreed as he started his Turn.

"Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Kyu-B! Kyu-B can attack while in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka immediately declared Battle Phase. Kyu-B slashed its spear towards the parasite Monster.

"I negate destruction by using Parasite Fusioner's Effect!" The Doctor protected his ace Monster, letting Parasite Fusioner to be destroyed instead at the cost of Parasite Queen's ATK returned to normal.

"But you will still take damage!" Gongenzaka reminded as the Doctor received the brunt of the attack.

 **DOCTOR LP: 3400 = 2700**

"Now you don't have any Parasite Fusioner to protect your Parasite Queen." Gongenzaka glanced at Tsukikage. "Finish that Monster in your Turn, Tsukikage!"

"Understood." Tsukikage accepted the chance he has been given. As Gongenzaka anounced the end of his Turn, Tsukikage started his Turn.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Getsuga!" Tsukikage immediately declared Battle Phase, intending to finish off the Parasite Monster once and for all. Getsuga ran at the insect Monster, sword ready to slash the insect to oblivion.

The Doctor snickered. "I activate Parasite Change's Effect. When this card is in the Graveyard and my opponent's Monster is attacking, I can equip a Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard to my Monster." The Doctor equipped Parasite Queen with one Parasite Fusioner from his Graveyard.

"And of course, I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect. This card is destroyed instead." The Doctor once again foiled his Monster's destruction.

 **DOCTOR LP: 2700 = 2500**

"Then I have no choice!" Tsukikage jumped to his left side, picking an Action Card and then discarded it to his Graveyard, activating his Continuous Magic Card's Effect that inflicts another 300 damage to the Doctor.

 **DOCTOR LP: 2500 = 2200**

"I'm sorry, Yuya-dono, Gongenzaka-dono. I didn't think ahead of this possibility." Tsukikage apologized to his two comrades, feeling he has let them down.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Tsukikage. We still have another chance." Yuya assured the ninja.

"Are you so sure about that?" The Doctor said, his grin widened than ever. "Everything has been according to my calculation!"

"What did you say?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"My Turn! I activate Parasite Plant's Effect. I equip a Parasite Fusioner to Parasite Queen." The Doctor increased Parasite Queen's ATK to 2100.

"From my hand, I activate Parasite Discharge. I can Special Summon 1 Parasite Fusioner from my hand or Deck." The Doctor Special Summoned Parasite Fusioner from his Deck, increasing Parasite Queen's ATK again to 2400.

"And then I activate Continuous Trap Card: Parasite Generator! Once per Turn I can Special Summon 1 Parasite Fusioner from my Deck and Special Summon as many Parasite Fusioners I have in my Graveyard!" The Doctor activated his Trap Card, reviving all Parasite Fusioners he has in his Graveyard.

"Not only that. Due to Parasite Generator's Effect, each of this Parasite Fusioner is treated as two and all Parasite Monsters cannot be destroyed by cards Effects!" The Doctor revealed as each of Parasite Fusioner appeared on the Field started to split itself into two.

"What?!" Yuya and the others were dumbstruck as the number of Parasites increased to a total of 10, meaning Parasite Queen's ATK has increased to 4800.

"No way…!" Yuya said in dismay, brows furrowing as he saw the parasites in front of him.

"After we finally get rid all of his parasites…not only he revived all of them, he even increased their numbers…!" Gongenzaka for a moment almost lost his spirit at the sight of an army of parasites in front of them. To be honest with himself, he didn't know what he must do to win.

"To think Parasite Monsters can be this frightening…" Tsukikage stated uncomfortably. Now both Parasite Queen's Offense and Defense were higher than their Monsters. Parasite Queen has many Parasite Fusioners at its disposal. Getting rid of it one by one would be impossible as long as the Doctor has Parasite Plant and Parasite Generator active on his side.

"Hihihihihi! I like that look on your faces! You have finally realized how amazing and terrifying the power of my Parasite Monsters are! Be honored that you will taste my Parasite Queen's true power!" The Doctor laughed maniacally, spreading his hands so happily at his Field full of his creations. He was so proud of himself.

"I banish Parasite Change from my Graveyard to allow Parasite Queen to attack all of my opponent's Monsters and it can inflict piercing damage against Defense Position Monster!" The Doctor banished his Trap Card and then extended his hand towards the Lancers. "Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B, and Twilight Ninja Getsuga with Parasite Queen!"

All of the Parasite Fusioners floated to the side, giving a path for their queen to attack. The Parasite Queen's body was surrounded by purplish aura and its eyes glowed. It shot much thicker acid towards the three Monsters who quickly shielded their respective masters from the attack. Yuya and Tsukikage jumped to each of their side, picking an Action Card. Gongenzaka, staying true to his Steadfast Duel style, remained on his spot. Both Yuya and Tsukikage grabbed an Action Card just as the acid hit their Monsters, blowing their Monsters and throwing them back.

 **YUYA LP: 3300 = 1500**

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 1700**

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 3100 = 300**

"Action Magic: Double Damage Draw… When I receive damage, I can Draw 2 cards…!" Yuya activated his Action Card as he struggled to stand up while drawing two cards. His body was covered with dust and some bruises.

"Action Magic: Energy Mate. I gain 500 LP." Tsukikage increased a bit of his LP. As he no longer has any Twilight Ninja Monster on his Field, his Continuous Magic Card was destroyed.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 300 = 800**

The Doctor laughed louder at the sight of the struggling Lancers. "Hihihihi…! How is it? My Parasites are just wonderful, isn't it? Try summon as many Monsters as you like, you still can't defeat me as long as I have my little parasites supporting me!" He said while patting one of his parasites before ending his Turn.

"Gongenzaka, Tsukikage, you guys okay?" Yuya asked his comrades.

"Yes… But we are in a bind at the moment." Tsukikage stated.

"How are we going to destroy all these Parasites?" Gongenzaka wondered.

Yuya couldn't answer that question. He didn't have the answer. He was completely at lost. No matter how they look at it, it seemed so impossible to destroy all these parasites.

" _Switch with me, Yuya."_

Yuya heard his inner-self spoke to him. He could see his other self manifested as a ghostly shadow that only he could see.

" _I promise I won't go overboard. Let me take over. I also want to save Yuzu and the others."_ His inner-self said without looking at him, eyes focused on the Doctor. Despite his words, he clearly looked wanting to strangle the Academia scientist until he breathe no more. However, Yuya somehow could tell his inner self really mean it when he promised he won't go overboard. As much as he wanted to beat the Doctor to a pulp, doing so would make him no different than Academia, or even worse.

"I'm counting on you…" Yuya closed his eyes. His hair stir up and when he opened his eyes, they were slitted. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage sensed Yuya now has a different air around him.

"My Turn! From my hand, I activate Ritual Spell: Odd-Eyes Advent! Once per Turn, when my opponent controls 2 or more Monsters while I don't, I can send 1 Odd-Eyes Monster from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard." Yuya sent an Odd-Eyes Monster that he has in his Extra Deck.

"Next, I Release Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my hand to Ritual Summon!" As Yuya declared, an altar appeared on the Field with two torches. The right torch has crimson-colored flame with Timegazer Magician's weapon. while the left torch has blue-colored flame with Stargazer Magician's staff. There were three pendulums on the altar. On the left was red-colored round-shaped pendulum while the left was blue-colored round-shaped pendulum. Lastly but not the least, at the center between the round-shaped pendulums was a crystal diamond-shaped pendulum.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Awaken from the void between spaces and shake the universe with your power! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" The pendulums on the altar started glowing and moved back and forth. The two bigger pendulums on the each side of the altar started moving in circles, forming a magic circle. Dichromatic-eyed dragon emerged from the magic circle, it has thick black fur and red skin with huge blue orb on its stomach resembled Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's Effect. When this card is Special Summoned, I can return all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls to the hand!" Yuya pointed at the Continuous Magic and Trap Cards on the Doctor's Field.

"W-what?!" The Doctor exclaimed as Parasite Plant and Parasite Generator were returned to his hand. Since Parasite Generator was no longer on the Field, the Parasite Fusioners that were treated as two became one again, reducing its number to 5 Parasite Fusioners. As the result, Parasite Queen's ATK was also decreased to 3300.

"If you think I'm finished with just that, you're hugely mistaken. I'm not letting you get away with this, bug bastard." Yuya glared coldly at the Doctor. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage blinked at the sudden use of rough language from Yuya.

"When there is a Monster in my Pendulum Zone and a face-up Odd-Eyes Monster in my Extra Deck, I can bypass the Pendulum Scales to summon this card! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!"

"Its Pendulum Scale is 0?!" The Doctor exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!" Yuya declared his first attack with Odd-Eyes Phantasma.

"My Parasite Queen still has higher ATK!" The Doctor told Yuya.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's Effect! When this card attacks, I can lower the ATK of my opponent's Monster by 1000 for each face-up Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck! Fantastic Force!" Since there were three face-up Pendulum Monsters in Yuya's Extra Deck, Parasite Queen lost 3000 ATK, making its current ATK 300.

"With this, even if he try to prevent destruction using Parasite Queen's Effect, the damage he will take will finish him!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"I won't let that happen! I activate Continuous Trap Card: Parasite Nest! My Parasite Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage I take will be decreased by 300 for each Parasite Fusioners on the Field!" The Doctor opened his last face-down card.

"And then I activate Parasite Queen's Effect! I detach Parasite Fusioner from Parasite Queen and then equip it to my opponent's Monster instead!" The Doctor activated his Queen's Effect despite knowing it will make its ATK 0.

"It's useless! As long as Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon is on the Field, my opponent cannot activate any Monster or card Effects during my Turn unless he pay 500 LP!" Yuya revealed Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's other Effect.

"Then I pay my LP to activate Parasite Nest and Parasite Queen's Effects!" Since the Doctor activated 2 cards Effects, he must sacrificed 1000 LP to save his ace Monster.

 **DOCTOR LP: 2700 = 1700**

Parasite Fusioner was equipped to the Pendulum dragon, decreasing its ATK to 2200. Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon spread its wings as it shot a pure white fiery blast at Parasite Queen. The small parasites moved to the front, shielding the insect Fusion Monster by forming a purple barrier that deflected most impact of the dragon's blast. The Doctor kneeled as he received half of the damage from the attack.

 **DOCTOR LP: 1700 = 1000**

"I attack again with Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" Yuya continued his second attack using his newly required Ritual Monster. Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon let out a loud roar that prompted Gongenzaka and Tsukikage to cover their ears. The debris from the floor were floating before it shot forward at the insect Monster.

"I activate Parasite Nest's other Effect! By Releasing 2 Parasite Fusioners, the damage I take will be reduced to 0!" The Doctor Released 2 of his 4 Parasite Fusioners, saving himself from the attack that would have deplete his LP, though he lost half of his LP.

 **DOCTOR LP: 1000 = 500**

"I end my Turn. Not so smug anymore, aren't you?" Yuya cocked his brow mockingly, causing the Doctor to gritted his teeth in frustration. As Yuya ended his Turn, Parasite Queen's ATK changed to 2400 with 3 Parasite Fusioner (including the one equipped on Phantasma Dragon) remaining.

"Gongenzaka, Tsukikage, beat this guy to a pulp." Yuya told his two comrades that sounded demanding than requesting.

"R-right!" Gongenzaka answered uncertainly, still quite surprised by Yuya's rather rough way of speaking, but nevertheless continue to do as Yuya said.

"My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Ten-Bin (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Gongenzaka summoned his green-colored armor Mechanical Samurai-like Monster in Attack Position.

"When Ten-Bin is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai Monster from my Graveyard. Come back, Horagai!" Gongenzaka revived Horagai from his Graveyard.

"I Tune Ten-Bin with Horagai! Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy God Oni Shutendo – G (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6)!" Gongenzaka Synchro summoned mechanical Japanese demon-like Monster in Defense Position.

"I activate Shutendo-G's Effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned and I only have Monster cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all of my opponent's Magic and Trap Cards!" Gongenzaka activated his red Synchro Monster's Effect.

"Sorry to say, but Parasite Nest cannot be destroyed by Monster Effects!" The Doctor revealed.

"Then I Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Kyu-B!" Gongenzaka declared his first attack with his centaur-like Synchro Monster. The Synchro Monster slashed its sword, sending a blade-shaped shockwave at the insect queen. On contrary to Gongenzaka's thought, the Doctor didn't use Parasite Nest's Effect to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and instead let the attack continue.

 **DOCTOR LP: 500 = 400**

"Next I attack with Shutendo-G!" Gongenzaka made his second attack with his Level 6 Synchro Monster. However, like before, the Doctor didn't make any attempt to negate the damage and let the attack to hit his Parasite Queen.

 **DOCTOR LP: 400 = 300**

" _Did he let it be because my attacks won't give much damage to him? True, with the cards I have in my hand, I can't inflict more damage than that. It all depends on Tsukikage then."_ Gongenzaka thought warily before ending his Turn.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Tsukikage summoned Twilight Chunin – Nichirin (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 6) in Attack Position. "Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Nichirin!"

While Nichirin started making its attack, Tsukikage picked an Action Card on a platform. "Action Magic: Power Crystal! I increase Nichirin's ATK by 800!" Tsukikage powered up Nichirin to 3100.

"I activate Parasite Nest's Effect! I Release my 2 Parasite Fusioners to reduce Battle Damage to 0!" The Doctor finally Released his last two remaining Parasite Fusioners, reducing Battle Damage to 0.

Seeing this, Tsukikage who was still in the air, quickly grabbed a platform to jumped to another one where there was an Action Card, activating it. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I give Nichirin a chance to attack again!" Nichirin raised its sword once more and swung it down at Parasite Queen now that the Doctor no longer has any Parasite Fusioner to protect him. The Lancers thought they got him this time…

"I destroy Parasite Nest to negate destruction and reduce Battle Damage to 0!" As the Doctor destroyed his own Trap Card, Nichirin's blade missed, slashing the floor instead of Parasite Queen.

The Lancers growled. Once again they failed to finish him off. They were very close and the Doctor managed to survive. It frustrated them.

"I end my Turn…" Tsukikage reluctantly ended his Turn. He failed again despite the chances given from Yuya and Gongenzaka. He was so ashamed of himself.

"Hihihi…! I'm not going to end here. I will emerge victorious, and then continue my research with the data I have gathered from you!" The Doctor said as he started his Turn. Looking at the card he drew, he broke into a fit of laughter, giving goosebump to the Lancers.

"It's here! It's finally here! Consider yourself lucky to be defeated with my greatest creation!" The Doctor's eyes slited as he showed the card he just drew.

"When I have exactly one Parasite Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Parasite Guardian (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5) from my hand!" The Doctor special summoned a Monster that resembled Parasite Fusioner, but was more humanoid.

"When Parasite Guardian is Special Summoned, I can perform Fusion Summon using it and a Parasite Monster on my Field as Fusion Materials! Queen of insects, become one with the inner voice and bring disaster from your cocoon! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Parasite Legion (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 10)!" The Doctor summoned his strongest Monster that resembled Parasite Queen but much bigger and has multi-limbed lump of flesh with five Parasite Fusioners poking out from some parts of its main body.

"Eww… This is even worse than Parasite Queen." Yuya covered his mouth in disgust at the new Fusion Monster. His real-self also shared the sentiment.

"I activate Parasite Legion's Effect. Once per Turn I can add one of its Fusion Materials' ATK to it. I choose Parasite Queen." The Doctor added Parasite Queen's ATK to Parasite Legion, increasing its ATK to 7000. "Also, when this card is Fusion Summoned, I can attack all my opponent's Monsters simultaneously!"

"All of our Monsters?!" Gongenzaka looked at his and his friends' Monsters as he heard so in panic.

"Parasite Legion has 7000 ATK! At this rate–!" Tsukikage didn't want to say the worst scenarion from this.

"Hihihihihi! I attack with Parasite Legion! Now behold the power of my greatest creation!"

As the Doctor's Battle Phase began, green melting acids came out from each of Parasite Legion's limbs, shooting at the Lancers' Monsters. The Monsters stepped to the front, protecting their masters from the acid with their own bodies. However, one of the acid managed to pass through Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, hitting Yuya's right ankle. Yuya barely dodged the acid as he collapsed to the ground while holding his ankle while growling in pain. The Lancers' Monsters were then destroyed, blowing into bits while they were thrown back due to the explosion.

"Now all I have to do is to card you and… Hm?" The Doctor blinked when he saw a shillouette of someone still standing after the attack. The smoke dispersed, revealing Yuya still standing while Gongenzaka and Tsukikage lay motionless on the ground, barely conscious. His hair was no longer spiked up and his eyes was no longer slited.

 **YUYA LP: 1500**

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 1700 = 0**

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 300 = 0**

"Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce Battle Damage to 0." Yuya revealed the Action Card he activated. When his inner-self collapsed from the pain of his ankle, he noticed an Action Card near him. With all his strength, he managed to pick and activate it right before his dragons were destroyed and then they switched back.

" _Are you okay?!"_ Yuya asked his inner-self who has suddenly switched back with him. However, he didn't receive any respond. _"Hey! Are you okay? Answer me! Come on, please!"_

"Persistent, aren't you? If only you just accept your defeat, then you wouldn't have prolong your suffering like this. I thought you are smarter than that, Yuya Sakaki." The Doctor sighed while putting his hand over his face.

"I won't…give up…until I…save Yuzu…!" Yuya said while trying his best to endure the pain he got.

"Hihihi. It's too late. Yuzu Hiiragi and the other girls are already in the Professor's hands." The Doctor pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. As he pressed it, a holographic screen showing Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and Rin inside capsules in unconscious state appeared between their Field.

"Yuzu!" Yuya exclaimed as he saw his childhood friend.

"Soon those capsules will lead them to the Professor's Chamber. I don't know what the Professor are going to do with them, but this will be the last time you'll ever see Yuzu Hiiragi! Hihihihihihihihi…!" The Doctor told Yuya maliciously.

"You look enjoying experimenting humans… What do you think human lives are?!" Yuya questioned angrily.

"As a researcher, it's obvious to fill curiosity by confronting challenging research. Humans have limitless possibilities to evolve. There are times we cannot fathom how human minds works, which makes it wonderful! So shouldn't it be obvious for researcher, scientist like me to do experiment on them for the sake of further evolution?"

"Even if that means harming them? Taking their free will? Killing them?!" Yuya's anger intensified. He didn't and never want to understand the Doctor's way of thinking.

"They should think of it as an honor to die as a part of my research that will bring development to a better world. Of course, the same also goes for those girls." The Doctor said with malicious glee and then turned off the monitor.

Yuya went still after the monitor disappeared. He looked down, face shadowed. His heart was beating so strong, and something snapped inside him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The lab went cold. Yuya's hair sticked upwards again. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were glowing crimson red with rage, giving the Doctor and Parasite Legion his coldest most hateful look that was so intense that the Parasite Monster was trembling out of fear.

"Parasite Legion is trembling…in fear?" The Doctor looked at his Monster with confusion. What could possibly make his greatest Monster to be this afraid?

"No matter how many you summoned them, no matter how big you summoned them… A bug is still a bug!"

Sinister black shadow emerged from Yuya's body, invisible to the Doctor's eyes yet seemed to be visible to Parasite Legion who stepped back upon seeing the intimidating black shadow.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Scale Draw! I destroy all Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and draw 2 cards!" Yuya destroyed his Pendulum Scale to draw 2 cards. Seeing the drawn cards, his eyes narrowed.

"I activate Magic Card: Dragon Realm! I can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type Monsters I have in my Graveyard!" Yuya revived Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon from his Graveyard.

"I activate Ritual Magic: Advent of Calamity! I can Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from my Deck by Releasing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters with Levels equal or more than the Ritual Monster!"

Two dragon-shaped statues appeared from the ground together with a cup-shaped altar between the statues. Black flames surrounding the statues and altar with magic circle beneath them. As Yuya Released Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, the two dragons became spirits entering the statues. The statues burst out flames into the cup and started to form into a shape of a new dragon.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from the purgatory and bring forth disaster to the whole world! Ritual Summon! Come forth! The Supreme King Disaster Dragon – Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 6)!" Yuya summoned a dragon that has an entire upper body covered in grey, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiralling, orange markings. Its lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, were yellow in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Its head was round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Its mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.

The Doctor shrugged in dismissive way. "I admit that I was surprised for you to summon that dragon. But unfortunately, its ATK is lower than my Parasite Legion. In my next Turn you will–"

"There will be no next Turn!" Yuya cut him off.

"Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon gain half of the ATK of each Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's Field!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's ATK to 4050. "Battle. I attack Parasite Legion with Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon! Twilight Doom!"

The spiral markings on Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's body glowed bright and started to unleash lights that destroyed its surroundings, including Parasite Legion whose body started to crack after being hit by the orange light.

"When Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon battles Fusion, Xyz, or Synchro Monster, the damage is doubled!" Yuya revealed his new dragon's second Effect.

"What?!" The Doctor paled. He slowly stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him like a cornered prey.

Yuya gazed coldly at his terrified opponent, not caring what will happen to him. In fact, he was ready to snuff his life out.

"Your life ends here and now! Destruction of the Age!"

Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon shot an orange colored blast with black flames spiralling around the orange flames. The Parasite Legion was destroyed together with the wall behind the Doctor, creating a huge hole. The Doctor who also took the full brunt of the attack and cornered on the wall, fell from the building. His scream of plea for his life echoed until it was heard no more. When Yuya walked to the hole and looked down, he could see the Doctor's body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

 **DOCTOR LP: 500 = 0**

"He…deserved to die…" Yuya uttered slowly.

Yuya's eyes widened when a headache abruptly attacked him his vision became blurry. His Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon started to glowing. When he tried to forcefully regain his vision, he didn't saw the scenery of Academia, but a destroyed city. Voices filled his mind, a voice filled with anger and hatred.

" _Everyone deserved to be punished!"_

 **COURTYARD – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Are we really following the map now?" Shun needed to ask because from the hallway inside Academia, they ended up at a courtyard outside the academy after following Sora's direction as he was the one who was reading the map from his Duel Disk.

"Yeah. We have no choice because the structure has changed, making the whole school like a labyrinth that mixed up the outside and the inside." Sora answered without looking at Shun, eyes still on the map.

"By the way…" Sora shifted his attention to Shun and Yuto. "Shouldn't we wake him up instead of waiting for him? He's slowing us down."

"He is clearly exhausted, so that will be a no. I don't want to risk him collapse again because he hasn't regain enough strength." Shun told Sora, insisting to continue while carrying Yuto.

"Sorry to say, Kurosaki, but in my eyes you're the one starting to get exhausted here." Sora pointed out the sweat formed on Shun's face and heavy breathing after hours walking while carrying his best friend.

"This is nothing." Shun replied, though his condition was saying otherwise.

Sora sighed. He pointed at a nearby bench. "Let's take a rest for a bit. I can't carry two people if you collapse too. Besides, how are you planning to take on the Professor if you're not in your fullest?" Sora didn't give Shun any room to argue and walked to the bench, demanding the Xyz user to sit there for a while.

Shun glared at Sora, which the blue haired boy ignored as he sat down on the bench while licking his candy. From that, Sora has made it clear he won't be Shun's guide to lead him to the Professor's Chamber while he was carrying Yuto in his current condition. It would be impossible for Shun to read the map while carrying Yuto all by himself. Reluctantly, Shun conceded to Sora's demand, placing Yuto on the bench with he himself sitting beside him.

"Any progress with Chris' journal? You really don't find anything else?" Shun asked again while resting.

"No. I thought maybe there's a code, but I found nothing else." Sora said, scratching his head while reading the journal for who knows how many times already. It started giving him a headache.

"Ugh…"

A soft cry gained Shun and Sora's attention. They turned to see Yuto waking up. About time. However, Yuto then started to clenched his head tight, face contorted with pain. He tried to stand and fight the headache, but it was unbearable and he kneeled to the ground.

"Yuto! What's wrong?" Shun asked in concern, holding his best friend by his shoulders.

"Are you injured?" Sora asked whil scanning Yuto, trying to see any deep wound or injury.

Yuto didn't answer. He couldn't. He started to see images again. But unlike before, this time everything was very clear. It was like he was experiencing it himself. Familiar voices and faces came into him along with a sense of nostalgia. There was light from his Extra Deck that caught Shun and Sora's attention. When they opened his Extra Deck, they found Dark Rebellion was glowing.

Yuto's eyes then opened, slowly revealing glowing blue eyes that nearly covered his pupil.

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yugo suddenly fell on his knees while clutching his head. Sawatari and Jack immediately checked what's wrong with him, but found no injury nor wound, but from Yugo's face and sounds he made, it was like Yugo received pain from inside out.

"What should we do, Jack?!" Sawatari was really panicked now. Truly panicked.

"I wish I know what we can do." Jack was less panicking than Sawatari, but he was equally confused of what to do as this seemed to be caused from inside factor. He tried to move Yugo to what he thought will be a more comfortable position, but slightest bit move seemed to worsen his pain.

Yugo couldn't take the pain anymore that he finally writhing on the floor, hands still clutching on his head. He slowly tried to recover his vision, revealing his glowing green eyes.

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuri's breathing became heavier as seconds passed after he defeated and carded the last former Academia soldier who stood against him. Headache attacked him mercilessly, prompting him to clutch his pained head. It hurt so much that he collapsed to the ground, lying amongst the scattered cards. His eyes started to glowing purple.

Various scenes played in his mind like a long movie. No, it was like he was playing in a movie as the main character. The sounds, voices, atmosphere, senses, everything felt real to him. But what he could feel the most were sinister desires flooding into him. It strangely calmed him down. It felt wonderful.

" _Fight!"_

" _Destroy!"_

" _Deprive!"_

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yusho, Reiji, Reira, and Edo were approached by three Academia soldiers in blue uniform when they were on their way to the chamber. Instead of challenging them to a Duel like they believed them will be, the soldiers escorted them straight to the Professor's chamber.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the the Professor, Leo Akaba, who was sitting on his throne like a leader should be. Dismissing the soldiers he had ordered to escort the four people before him, Leo finally stood from his throne, eyes focusing on his old friend.

"It's been a long time, Yusho Sakaki."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **From the Memories of Hatred –** Leo begins to reveal the origin of the four dimensions. At the same time, memories of someone named Zarc played in Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri's minds, which uncover their connections with each other and also with Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PARASITE CHANGE:**_ When a Parasite Monster you control is attacked by your opponent's Monster with higher ATK, the attacking Monster loses 300 ATK. When this card is in Graveyard and your Monster is attacked, you can equip a Parasite Fusioner from you Graveyard to that Monster. You can banish this card to attack all of your opponent's Monsters once each.

 _ **PARASITE NEST:**_ Parasite Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage I take will be decreased by 300 for each Parasite Fusioner present on the Field as Monster or Equip Card. Once per Turn, you can Release 2 Parasite Fusioners to reduce Battle Damage to 0.

 _ **PARASITE LEGION:**_ (FUSION / INSECT / DARK / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 4000). Once per Turn you can add one of its Fusion Materials' ATK to it. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can attack all your opponent's Monsters simultaneously.

 _ **SCALE DRAW:**_ Destroy all Monsters in your Pendulum Zone and then draw 2 cards.

 _ **DRAGON REALM:**_ You can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 _ **ADVENT OF CALAMITY:**_ You can Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your Deck by Releasing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters that have Levels equal or higher than the Ritual Monster. (Ritual Magic Card)

 _ **THE SUPREME KING DISASTER DRAGON – ODD-EYES RAGNAROK DRAGON**_ **:** (RITUAL / DRAGON / DARK / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6). Once per Turn, this card gains half of the ATK of each Special Summoned Monsters on your opponent's Field. When this card battles Fusion, Xyz, or Synchro Monster, the damage will be doubled. Once per Turn this card can negate an Effect of opponent's Monster.

 **THERE ARE CHANGES IN TCG/OCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Finally! We've been wanting to write this chapter since long times! We're so happy we managed to wrote and finished this! Having only one Ritual Monster didn't sound good for us, that's why we added at least an original Ritual Monster for Yuya.**

 **We wonder if we overdid it with the Doctor. We hate him very much and thought making him getting carded will be too nice for him, so that's why we made his end this way. But then we can't help but wondering if we got carried away and perhaps make it a bit too gruesome. Dark Yuya is still around by the way.**

 **The next chapter will finally reveal Zarc and Ray's past! It won't be some narrative like Leo did in the anime, it will be a flashback from Zarc's own point of view! Even though Zarc and Ray played important roles in the anime, it never showed anything from their own point of view. We're changing that here!**


	41. From the Memories of Hatred

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, raychiu, Elbarto4000, Ryujomaru15, Leafeon12, Big duels, Fan of Fanfics21, Yuarc V, Playerhood18, StrikeDragoon, Meemo, dvdryms, thetiger39, AlissonJohns, Hakuryukou79, infinite neos, Demon Lord Luciela, Citylover96, Guest, GamingGuy84, aqua9597, lord yuri, Dknight27, GuestStar, Ghostkid33**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~! :D**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME – THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yusho, Reiji, Reira, and Edo were approached by three Academia soldiers in blue uniform when they were on their way to the chamber. Instead of challenging them to a Duel like they believed them will be, the soldiers escorted them straight to the Professor's chamber.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the the Professor, Leo Akaba, who was sitting on his throne like a leader should be. Dismissing the soldiers he had ordered to escort the four people before him, Leo finally stood from his throne, eyes focusing on his old friend.

"It's been a long time, Yusho Sakaki." Leo greeted Yusho.

"Indeed, Leo Akaba." Yusho replied. He took a step forward, walking closer to Leo. "Leo, why a genius like you invade other dimensions to create this 'utopia'? You're a genius who created Real Solid Vision from scratch. If it didn't exist, Action Duels and my Entertainment Dueling wouldn't have existed either. My encounter with you has changed my fate. And I still appreciate it."

"I am no genius." Leo started to answer. "I merely recreated the already existing technology."

"Already existing?" Yusho raised his brow. There was never any news of Real Solid Vision developed before Leo did. "No, you're the one who developed…"

"It already existed." Leo interjected. "In the technology advanced United World."

"The United World?" Yusho repeated in confusion. Reiji, Reira, and Edo also shared the same curiosity.

"Haven't you ever wondered? In the four divided dimensions, why are their Summoning Methods different? Back then the world was one. They were there all there...in the United World."

Leo began to explain of this United World. There, Real Solid Vision was already used in everyday life. But it was mainly used in designing home interiors and advertising for businesses. It was still in its initial stage. And it was then Leo, who was a scientist, thinking of possibilities for Real Solid Vision, to make it more flexible and lifelike. To make a Solid Vision that everyone could feel life in to surprise the entire world. And what caught his eyes when he had that ambition was something that had been catching the people of the world by storm…

"The card game Duel Monsters. Those Monsters were transformed into Real Solid Vision. The technology of Solid Vision grew with Duel Monsters. Real Solid Vision's original reason for being developed was so that should be used in Duels." Leo explained while reminscing his past. Back then he was at the peak of his career achieving his dream as he worked on developing innovative technology.

"But I was unaware that I was about to open Pandora's box. The combination of Real Solid Vision and Duel Monsters was perfect. It was more real than any other Solid Vision than before, and down to the last hair seemed like it had a life in it." Leo recalled the first time he used Real Solid Vision to materialize Duel Monster. When he succeeded, he was beyond happy. He then noticed the Monsters that he created with Real Solid Vision, while faint had actual body heat. And that they would, albeit slightly react to external stimlation.

"Duel Monsters having souls. That superstitious thought passed through my mind but there wasn't enough data of Duel Monsters's history to form a true conclusion." Leo said. At that time, he dismissed that thought because it would be illogical and unscientific. Eventually, his research was completed. The impact of Monsters with actual mass battling increased people's passion for Dueling greater than ever before. And he was praised around the globe for leading Dueling into a new age.

"But…that technology also led the world to its destruction." Leo suddenly revealed.

"Destruction…" Yusho repeated.

"What do you mean?" Edo asked, his curiosity growing further.

"The path towards destruction ws born from the passion people had for Dueling. Along with that man's appearance…" Leo's brows furrowed in anger and he gritted his teeth, but he continued.

Leo told them about a certain Duelist. That Duelist at first didn't stand out among the others. But strangely enough, he kept on winning. He claimed that he can hear the voices of the Monsters. And just as he had said, he would jump, run, and dash across the Field as if he could coordinate with the Monsters.

"That Duelist's name…is Zarc."

 **MAIN LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Gongenzaka and Tsukikage sat up, finally fully regaining their consciousness. The sight that welcomed them renderred them speechless. The laboratory was a huge mess, almost unrecognizable. But what concerned them more was there was no sight of the Doctor. They saw Yuya crouching near a huge hole that allowed sunlight to enter the destroyed laboratory. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage approached Yuya out of worry as they heard his cry of pain.

"Yuya? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you injured?" Gongenzaka asked, holding onto Yuya's shoulders.

"I…did it…to…him…" Yuya uttered with horrified eyes.

"Did what? To who?" Gongenzaka asked again, his concern growing as his hands felt Yuya's trembling body.

"Gongenzaka-dono…" Tsukikage called the Steadfast Duelist while he was pointing outside below them with disbelieving eyes.

When Gongenzaka followed the ninja's finger, his eyes also widened in horror and disbelieve once he saw the Doctor lying in puddle of blood on the ground several feet below them. The destroyed laboratory, Yuya's horrified look and trembling body, the Doctor's death. Gongenzaka and Tsukikage paled as they realized what had happened…

"Yuya…you…" Gongenzaka stared at his best friend with sad eyes.

"I did that… I…killed…!" Yuya's trembling voice started to become a whimper. However, he soon screamed in pain when the headache and the pain on his chest came seven folds. He didn't even realize he had dropped his Deck. Amongst his scattered Deck, Odd-Eyes was shining brightly.

"Yuya! What's happened?!" Gongenzaka quickly put aside the fact of Yuya had just killed their opponent and instead focusing on his best friend's current state. When he touched him this time, his body was burning hot.

"Yuya-dono, please calm down! Breathe slowly!" Tsukikage tried to help Yuya ease his pain, but Yuya kept writhing.

Unconsciously, Yuya touched his ace Monster's card. The moment he did, he found himself in a pure white mindscape. In front of him was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon who walked to him and nuzzled to Yuya's face. It was looking at Yuya with concern and worry. When Yuya was about to pat his dragon, Odd-Eyes disappeared together with the mindscape that changed into a stadium, and he was standing at the center of it.

His head became a bit lighter and his eyes widened as he began to remember…

 **24 YEARS AGO – DUEL STADIUM – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

"Folks, we have finally reach the conclusion! The champion of the National Duel Tournament is Zarc! A promising youth who can communicate with his Monsters! Let us give a round applause for our reigning champion!"

Following the commentator's announcement, audience in the stands stood from their seats as applause erupted. They all cheered for Zarc's name with admiration and amazement, throwing flowers and balloons in celebration. The said youth, Zarc, joyously waved his hands at the audience cheering for him. It didn't take long for the corronation ceremony to take place. He almost cried when he received the trophy he had longed for. He raised it up, earning him more cheers from the audience who soon became his passionate fans.

Leaving the stadium, a girl waited for him in the stadium's corridor. He smiled when he saw her smiling at him and looked jumpy. It wasn't difficult to tell that she was happy for him, especially when she ran and hugged him, nearly causing him to fall on his butt but he managed to keep his standing and then hugged her back.

"Congratulations, Zarc!" The girl said with a droplet of happy tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped it with her finger.

"Thanks, Ray. I made it this far thanks to your support too." Zarc thanked the girl, Ray, once she pulled back from the hug.

"To be honest I'm a bit envious. It won't be long for you to participate in the World Tournament. I still need to raise my ranking in the Pro League to catch up to you." Ray huffed, her spirit went up in flare.

"With your skill it'll be only a matter of time. I'll always wait for you, Ray." Zarc told the girl, raising his hand to her, which she clasped with her own.

"For the sake of our promise, our dream, right?" Ray said and winked her eye at Zarc.

Zarc chuckled and gave her a thumb up. "Yeah. We'll definitely make our dream come true."

A call from Ray's Duel Disk ended their conversation right there. She saw the contact appeared on the screen. It was her father. She told Zarc to wait for a moment as she answered her father's call. While Ray was speaking with her father, Zarc stared at the trophy in his hands. He finally reached the number one spot of the National Championship where many strong Duelists from all over the country competes. After a lot of struggling and training he took, he finally became strong enough to earn the title of the strongest Duelist in his country. Words couldn't express how happy he was at the moment.

Zarc blinked when he heard roaring voices. He smiled, taking out four cards from his Deck; Odd-Eyes Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The four dragons were also happy. Zarc was extremely grateful to them. It was because of their help he managed to come this far. They coordinated with him throughout the Duel, allowing him to make the right strategy. They fought together in all those Duels. But most of all, both him and his dragons enjoyed it, so did the audience, his opponents and their Monsters as well.

"Sorry, Zarc. I have to go to buy dinner for my father. He will finally come home tonight." Ray told Zarc just as she ended the call.

"Your father must be busy, being the one who brought evolution to Dueling and all." Zarc commented.

"Yes. He rarely comes home ever since he completed his research on corporating Real Solid Vision with Duel Monsters. But it's fine, I understand. I'm so proud of him for that. Tonight, I'm going all out with the dinner!" Ray said with fond smile of her father.

"If your father can't mae it due to urgent business, just call me and I'll go straight to your house. I'll soothe your loneliness." Zarc teased Ray, bumping his chest as he told her she can cry on his chest if her father cancelled his plan of coming home.

"I don't think you can. You're going to be busy facing the reporters once you exit the stadium." Ray said while pointing at a group of reporters behind the door. There were far, but Zarc and Ray could see the flashes of their cameras.

Ray patted Zarc's back. "Lets celebrate tomorrow at the usual spot, okay? I'll call you after dinner!"

With one last 'congratulations', Ray left the corridor. Zarc waved at Ray's retreating form until she was seen no more. He sighed as he started to walk outside to where reporters going to crowd around him. He had to admit that he was nervous. He had some newspaper interviews before, but live TV interview that will be watched by people all over the world? Nope, never before, and it made him nervous.

"Let's go, guys…" Zarc said to his dragons before putting them back into his pocket as he walked towards the exit.

 **24 YEARS AGO – ZARC'S ROOM – ZARC'S APARTMENT – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Zarc slumped onto his bed, exhausted. The mattress felt so soft he almost sank down into it. Today was really something. The interviews took longer than he thought. Those reporters were so persistent in asking too many questions that he doubt can be answered in one day. If he didn't forcefully made a run for it, he probably was still in the middle of the crowding reporters. Zarc's eyelids flutter suddenly more tired than ever before. Today was so tiring, but it was one of his happiest moments in life.

He sat up and picked a photograph of himself with his parents. He smiled as he looked at his parents in the photo. "Dad, Mom, I did it. I became a national champion. I wish you could be there to see me directly…"

Zarc's father passed away due to traffic accident a year ago when he was seventeen. His mother died due to a relapse of her illness three months ago. It was hard for him to live alone, balancing between his work and Duels. But thankfully, with Ray's help, he quickl get accustomed to living alone. Whenever her father was not home, she would come to visit so they can have a dinner together. Zarc always enjoyed her visit for two reasons: Her cooking was delicious and her presence was comforting. Before he met Ray, he didn't have anyone close enough to share his feelings with and vice versa. Ray was the first and so far the only person he can open up to. Maybe because they have the same ability.

"If I can't hear your voices…maybe I will never meet Ray, never become a champion, and now will be all alone." Zarc said it out loud without him realizing, prompting his dragons to make worried sounds. Zarc activated his Duel Disk and summoned his four dragons (he had renovated his room so it will fit in for his dragons). He scooped their heads to his arms.

"It's okay. I don't feel lonely at all. You guys are always by my side, and I'm happy. If it's not too much, please stay with me from now on, okay?" Zarc pleaded to his dragons, his hold on them tightened, but none of them mind it. Zarc didn't need to hear their answer to know that they would love to stay by his side. He will forever be grateful to his dragons for it.

"It's almost late. Time to get some sleep." Zarc said, deactivating his Duel Disk before slumping on his fluffy bed again. His fatigue finally catching up as his eyes fluttered close.

"I wonder what Ray will bring tomorrow for the celebration…"

 **24 YEARS AGO – THE NEXT DAY – PARK – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Zarc was standing with his back leaning on a tree. As opposed to his usual outfit, today he was wearing a black jacket with star-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. He kept it unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small star. Underneath, he was wearing a steel gray shirt with flame prints. He was also wearing black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles.

"Zarc~!" Hearing his name being called, Zarc looked at the stairs where the familiar voice came from. Ray was walking down while waving her hand at him.

Ray was also wearing a different outfit today. She was wearing a black armband on her right bicep, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper vest, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high socks with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left socks, and ivory ankle boots. She also tied her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head instead of tying it in two like she always does.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ray joined her palms together in apology.

"Nah, it's fine. I arrived only 5 minutes ago." Zarc replied. He then scanned Ray's outfit. This wasn't exactly the first time he saw her wearing a girly outfit, but this one was cuter than the ones she have worn before. When he faced her again, he was surprised to see her eyes all teary and body trembling, her hands clutching at her dress.

"It's okay. I understand…! If you were asked what do you think of me now, I know you're going to say the strongest gorilla in clothing, right? I know alright! So you don't need to say it!" Ray said with imaginary tears in her eyes.

"That's a very specific insult you thought up." Zarc sweatdropped at Ray's pessimistic imagination. "You shouldn't be so pessimistic. You see, on the scale from 1 to 5, you're number 3, which means you're still a gorilla but you're also still quite cute."

That earned him a punch on the stomach from Ray. For a girl, Ray packed quite a punch. He occasionally became a victim of her punches whenever he said something she deemed insensitive or when he was clearly teasing her like now. And thus, he dubbed her 'gorilla woman' due to her strong punch, a nickname that Ray often get on Ray's nerve but used to it.

"Can't you take a joke?!" Zarc told her while holding his pained stomach.

"I know. That's why I punched you." Ray pouted, her arms crossed.

"Sheesh, and here I spent hours before asleep to make these for you." Ray took out boxed lunch that she wrapped with floral motived furoshiki.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Zarc pointed at a spot under trees. "Let's sit over there and eat."

Zarc placed a blanket over the grass so they can sit. Ray unwrapped the boxed lunch, a four-layered bento box. When she opened one by one, Zarc's eyes sparkled and he nearly drooled. The first layer was a meat-wrapped onigiri with cheese. The second layer was curry rice. The third layer was tonkatsu. And finally the fourth layer was a pancake topped with honey. All of them were his favourite.

"I thought I made too much, but then I remembered how your stomach is a bottomless pit." Ray said while looking proudly at her home-made cooking.

"Thanks a lot, Ray!" Zarc said before he eat. Seeing Zarc chewing his food so happily made Ray giggled. When he was like this, he was like a little kid.

"Once again, congratulations, Zarc!" Ray told him for the third time. "You only need to win several more Duels and then you'll be chosen by the Duel Association to participate in the World Championship."

"Speaking about Duel, next week you're going to have a Duel, right?" Zarc said between his chewing.

"Yes. And it's not just another Duel, it's a Duel against the famous Pro Duelist who was a huge talk lately. If I can win against him, I will fulfil the requirement to participate in the National Championship next year." Ray explained, showing the article in her Duel Disk about her opponent.

"He'll be a tough opponent, but I know you can do it. I'll come and cheer for you." He promised her.

"But don't you have many Duels scheduled?" Ray tilted her head in question.

Zarc scratched his head. He just remembered that ever since is victory yesterday, the Duel Association had scheduled Duels for him. "Right…I'll try to change the schedule so I can watch your Duel after mine. We always support and cheer for each other, right?" Zarc gave her an assuring smile.

"Zarc…" Ray smiled softly. She wiped a sauce sticking on Zarc's cheek with a handkerchief and then nodded in response. "Yes! Now and always, until our dream come true!"

Finishing his meals, Zarc activated his Duel Disk and once again summoned his four dragons while Ray tidying up before standing beside Zarc. She took out her own Deck but didn't activate her Duel Disk.

"Zarc, I want you to check my Deck for a bit." Ray extended her Deck to Zarc.

"Hello. How are you? I see, I can understand that. That's good…" Zarc placed Ray's Deck to his ear like he was having a phone call. He was actually speaking to Ray's Duel Monster spirits.

"No! That's not what I mean! I didn't mean spiritually!" Ray told him, though she was a bit curious what they were talking about. Unlike Zarc who can fully communicated with Duel Monsters spirits, she can only barely hear their voices and sense their feelings, so she has no idea what conversation they were having.

They were interrupted when Odd-Eyes gently covered Zarc's heard into its mouth. Mind you, still gentle, so Zarc didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

"Kyaaaa! No! What are you doing, Odd-Eyes!?" Ray freaked out.

"Hahahaha! Oh, you…" Zarc said cheerfully while patting Odd-Eyes, his head still covered by its mouth.

"You're used to it?!" Ray became even more surprised by how nonchalant Zarc was. If other people saw this, they would think that the red dragon was trying to eat Zarc.

Following Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion bit Zarc's left arm, Clear Wing bit Zarc's right arm, and Starve Venom wrapped its tail around Zarc's middle, freaking out the girl further as not only the dragons did so, but Zarc was still too calm and nonchalant of it.

"Hey now. I can't move if all of you are like this. We're going to play all out today for our next match." Zarc told his dragons, prompting them to remove themselves from Zarc but still staying close to him with Odd-Eyes placing its hands on Zarc's shoulders.

The four dragons stared at Ray while making out growling noises that seemed to voice some sort of disagreement. Ray didn't know exactly what they were saying, but she understood their point.

"I can't take Zarc for myself? Isn't it fine? All of you are with him every day! Lend him to me once in a while!" Ray retorted. The dragons were unexpectedly overly attached to their master.

The dragons made out another noises in retort. It sounded like they were snorting at Ray's reply, which she took as them denying her demand.

"Sheesh! You are dragons with strong desire to monopolize, huh!" Ray pouted. She knew Zarc was very close with his four dragons out of all Monsters he has, but she never thought the dragons were attached to him this much. Somehow she felt they're like her love rivals.

"Come on, don't fight. Let's have fun together today, alright?" Zarc calmed down the rising tension between his dragons and Ray before it could go further. How did it become like this?

 **24 YEARS AGO – DUEL STADIUM – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Within a month, Zarc has already gained world-wide fans even before he could participate in World Championship. He continued to win his matches and charmed everyone the spectators with his Dueling. Ray would come to watch all of his matches when she has no Duel scheduled for her. Soon he became quite a celebrity, often surrounded by his fans. However, he would never forget to spend his times with Ray and watched her matches.

Within the same month, Ray has won the City Championship, giving her the right to enter the National Championship next year. While not as famous as Zarc, Ray herself has gained her own fans, and being the daughter of the one who evolve the world of Dueling also became another factor that quickened her popularity.

For Zarc to enter the World Championship, he only needed one more victory. Today's Duel will be the decisive Duel that will determine whether he has the right to participate in the World Championship or not representing his country. Strangely, he wasn't nervous. He focused himself to win the Duel while not forgetting to have fun as well. The Duel wasn't so difficult for him as he now cornered his opponent, and will deliver the final attack.

"Just one more attack! Do it, Zarc!" Ray cheered amongst the crowds in audience seat.

"Here it is! I attack with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Zarc declared his last Battle Phase.

Odd-Eyes Dragon twirled its body, hitting the opposing Monster with its tail. The opposing Monster was inadvertently thrown back towards its master. Unexpectedly, the spike on the armour of the Monster pierced Zarc's opponent's shoulder, severely injuring him. Zarc quickly got down from Odd-Eyes and watched in horror as his opponent lying on the floor while writhing in pain. The whole audience froze and left speechless until there was a whistle and a clap.

"Bravo!" One of the audience said while clapping his hands. Soon, the rest of the audience erupted into cheers

Ray frowned as she looked at the cheering crowds around her despite seeing the poor man's injured state and his cry of pain as he was writhing on the floor and needed immediate help. How could they still cheering at the face of such brutality? To make it worse, they want more of it! This is not right at all! Ray's attention shifted to Zarc who stood still while his opponent was taken out from the stadium with a stretcher by the medical team. A dreadful feeling came into her chest when a smile slowly formed on Zarc's face.

Zarc retreated to the stadium corridor. He leaned to the wall, a hand covering his face while his body was trembling. The sensation of injuring his opponent for the first time felt so intense throughout his body. The audience's cheers calling for his name while demanding more was still echoing in him.

"They enjoyed it…" Zarc uttered under his breath. "They like that kind of Dueling…"

Zarc took out his four dragons' cards, and then holding them into his chest. The trembling stopped. He then smiled wide. Dueling is an entertainment to him, and as the Duelist in this entertainment, that makes him an entertainer. Naturally entertainer must answer to everyone's expectation to make them happy. That's right. It was his dream to make people happy, so it's okay right?

"Then…from now on, let's keep doing that…"

Since then, everything was never same again. Zarc has started to change.

Since his last match, the audience spurned Zarc to show them more violent and exiting Duels. And he in turn acted out more violent and showy performances that only excited the spectators even more. Not only that, in order to promote themselves other Duelists began to mimic him and the violence of Duels only grew in force. Carried along by this current, he kept winning against his rivals with overwhelming speed and power while performing.

As he continued to win with his violent Dueling, he failed to realize that Ray who was usually there to cheer for him no longer smiling and she merely watching him with sadness.

 **24 YEARS AGO – CLINIC – DUEL STADIUM – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Six months have passed ever since he won the National Championship. As usual, he had a match today against Duelists from other regions, even from other countries. To make the Duel more interesting, the Duel Association turned Zarc's match into a Battle Royale Duel so all the challengers can participate all at once, of course, there were numbers limited for each match. There were so many demands that Zarc spent 8 hours per day Dueling almost every day.

Today, he once again emerged victorious, never disappointing his fans. Once he retreated when the match was over, however, the guards found him collapsed in the corridor on his way back. Ray, who was on her way meeting him, was horrified seeing him on a stretcher and she quickly followed him to the clinic.

Zarc woke up groggily. He rolled over to instinctively swat at his alarm, but stopped when he realised that the usual horrible beeping is absent. His bed isn't this big. And his sheets aren't this thick; they feel more like winter blankets than anything else. Zarc looked around him while still lying on the bed. The entire place was pristine white and sparsely furnished. There was a lingering smell of ammonia stinging at his nose, barely there but enough to be noticeable. Beside him was Ray who was sitting on a chair.

"Zarc! You're awake." Ray sighed in relief.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_ Zarc asked _._

 _"_ _You're at the clinic. You collapsed right after the match was over."_ Ray told him, and then explained that according to the doctor's examination he was exhausted. The young man sighed while trying to get into more comfortable position on the bed, but opened his eyes again when Ray spoke to him.

 _"_ _Hey, Zarc…how long are you planning to continue doing this? No, how long we must continue this kind of Dueling?"_ Ray questioned, her hands clutching the bed tight.

She stared at the young man with face almost close to tears at seeing his condition. _"Duel is supposed to be fun, to bring happiness to people, isn't it? It's not something to hurt people, right? But yet you've been hurting your opponents… That's not like you at all…" Ray couldn't bear seeing Zarc like this. What's more, she has this dreadful feelings that Zarc will go far away beyond her reach at this rate. She didn't want that. She wanted the old Zarc, the Zarc who purely pursue smile._

Zarc frowned and clicked his tongue, turning away his face from her _._ _"…Shut up. If that's what you think, then just ignore me. I will continue to fight…until it's the end for me if I have to…"_

"Don't say something like that! At this rate…you'll…you'll lose yourself…!" She took his hand into hers.

"What are you saying? The crowds, the audience are cheering for me. They want more, so I have to do it to make them all happy. That's what I– what my dragons and I is aiming for." He said as he took his dragons into his hand.

However, when he did so, she sensed vicious, hostile presence from the dragons' cards. When she felt it, a cold of sweat drop formed on her face and her body was trembling. The dragons were obviously not in a good mood. She expected their owner to notice this, but instead he just smiled and laughed softly.

"We have to be stronger in the next match…" He told his dragons.

"Zarc!" Ray shouted while standing from the chair without her realizing. When Zarc faced her, her heart froze as she saw nothing in Zarc's eyes. It was hollow. Empty. Void of emotions.

"…Go home, Ray…" Zarc told her quietly, face looking down.

Ray didn't say anything. She couldn't. Without replying to him, she walked out, leaving Zarc alone with his dragons. After the girl left, Zarc leaned his back on the soft pillow. For a moment he felt at peace, but soon another group of people came into his room. There were three people, two old men and one old woman. The first of the two men has short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes, and his eyebrows resemble sideways "V's wearing business suit. The second man was also in business suit but he has blonde medium-length layered hairstyle which exposed his forehead. He has a tall stature and a cleft chin. The old woman has short grey hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. She has a normal fringe reaching the length of the eyebrows and was wearing the same business suit but with skirt.

"Today's Duel was wonderful as well… I expected nothing less from you, Zarc-kun!" Praised the old lady.

Zarc smiled tiredly at the three of them. "Thank you. I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. I spent a ton of times practicing." He chuckled weakly.

"Anyhow, what kind of show do you plan next?" The old man with short brown hair asked to the point.

"Creating shows that take our breaths away with how far it surpasses our wildest imaginations…you have the power to do that! That's just how great your talent is!" The blond old man added while smiling so eagerly.

"A genius like you only appears once in a century! Will you be able to show me even greater fight next time?" The old woman was clearly expecting more from the youth. She was fascinated ever since she first saw his Dueling and couldn't help but wanting more from him. "I wait with anticipation, Zarc-kun!"

Zarc dropped his smile. He looked down so they couldn't see his face. "Actually, the Doctor told me to get some rest…" Zarc told them. It wasn't exactly a lie. Seeing his own condition, he knew he needs some rest.

"No matter! If it's you, I'm sure you'll recover soon!" The blonde old man said cheerfully, almost nonchalantly even. "Your mastery of all the Summoning Methods and your style of entertainment attracts more and more people in each of your Duel, especially how in a few months you'll participate in the World Championship."

The old lady clasped her hands as she told him her good news. "We have scheduled an interview two days from now and next week there will be a meeting with the famous company that's interested in sponsoring you. More profits for us will come if the interview and the meeting going well." She brought out and showed the magazine containing the information of the company.

"We and your fans are counting on you, Zarc-kun!" The blonde old man told him cheerfully, him and his two co-workers wearing the same expression all the while ignoring the coldness coming from Zarc.

"…Yes…I understand…" Zarc mumbled but still loud enough for them to hear, causing the three to cheer and chatting happily about their upcoming interview and meeting, unaware of the half-dead face Zarc was making.

 **24 YEARS AGO – DUEL GYM – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

After resting for two days, Zarc returned to his usual schedule. He went to the Duel Gym that he has reserved. However, upon arriving there, he simply summoned his four dragons and then sat in silence, seemingly stunned. He placed his forehead on his right knee and stayed that way without doing anything even though his Duel Disk was still active. This greatly worried the four dragons.

Wanting to reignite its master's spirit, Odd-Eyes picked up an exercise ball and played it with its head like the training they often did in their old training before that one match that changed their style. Seeing Zarc still unresponsive, Clear Wing then decided to take him for a flight. Whenever Zarc has problem, he liked to ride on Clear Wing or Dark Rebellion for a tour in the sky. Clear Wing tried to pull Zarc into its back, biting on his sleeve. To the dragons' surprise, Zarc slapped away his hand from Clear Wing.

"No…" Zarc finally responded. "That's not it. We have to be stronger and fiercer. We must become a formidable existence."

Sensing something from their master, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom leaned their heasd near Zarc who placed his hand on the top of the Xyz and Fusion dragons' heads. He finally revealed a dreadful expression that he was trying to wipe but couldn't.

"Or else, they – everyone won't be happy. Please, please understand…" Tears formed in Zarc's eyes as he leaned his head closer to Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom.

Seeing their master was close to crying, the four dragons cuddled around Zarc to comfort him even if it was just a little. This was the first they saw their master in this state. The cheerful and playful master who used to always have bright sincere smile on his face was gone. Their master was broken. So broken.

And it was all because of those humans' fault.

They made their most precious master this way.

They forced their master to continue to fight just to satisfy their own greed.

Because of them, their master lost his smile.

Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!

Since ancient times, humans had always been a wellspring of malevolence. They hurt each other; betray each other, bringing disaster upon themselves. Those twisted humans stole their master's free will and happiness just for their own selfishness.

Humans like them are better off dead.

 **23 YEARS AGO – ZARC'S ROOM – ZARC'S APARTMENT – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

New year, three days away from the Duel World Championship. Zarc was more than prepared to participate in that championship he had longed for. The time will come for him to make himself forever known world wide. The time will come for him to show his Dueling to every single person in the world.

"And the winner is Zarc!" The commentator announced the end of the Duel.

Zarc was standing at the center of the stadium as usual, waving at his cheering fans. However, unusually, his smile was strained. Something weighting on him, threatening to take him down, but he didn't know what it was. Uncomfortable feelings were crawling inside his head, feelings that he tried to ignore.

" _I won. I properly won. Everyone is praising me. It's fine, don't think anything unnecessary. I'm fine. Let's think about the next Duel. If I continue to win, everyone will be happy. I must continue winning. If I don't win, I can't stand here. That's why…"_

Something then was holding Zarc's feet. He slowly looked down. There were hands holding his feet. Cold sweat dropped from his face and he paled as he saw his opponents he had defeated were holding his feet while looking up at him with blood smearing their faces and vengeance evident in their eyes. The opponents he had defeated were always injured, it was never fatal, but some must stayed in hospital for weeks or even months, and some even lost motoric capabilities.

"I definitely will never forgive you…"

Zarc gasped, abruptly sitting up on his bed, waking up from his nightmare once hearing those words. Sweats filled his face and body. He looked at his hands and then covered his face with both. He slowly started to laugh. When he removed his hands, however, stream of tears were trickling from his eyes. Why was he crying while laughing? Or was it laughing while crying? He didn't know anymore. He couldn't understand anymore. What was right? What was wrong? What was he wanted to do? What was he fighting for?

"Why do I keep doing this…?" Zarc wondered to himself. No matter how many times he Dueled, his desire for more brutal Duels never ceased to cross in his mind.

"To answer their expectations…yes, that's it…" Zarc shortly answered his own question.

He then tilted his head. "But why do I want to answer them…?" He said with uncertainty. "The same also goes to them… I already showed them many great Duels, yet why do they still wanting more? Me too. Why do I want more?"

"That's right. The stronger and fiercer the fight…the more power I will gain…" Zarc continued to mumbling.

"If I obtain the strongest power…I can show them the greatest Duel beyond their expectation… I'll be the strongest and shake the entire world." Zarc wrapped his arms to himself as his body was trembling.

Zarc's eyes widened as a realization hit him. No matter how many times he had fought, his hunger and thirst were still not satified. That's because he is not the strongest yet. Wasn't his goal to reach the top of Dueling world? Because he is not at the top yet, he kept wanting fiercer and stronger fights. But if he attain the top then…

"That's it… If I become the strongest in the whole world…this hunger and thirst…will be satisfied…"

 **23 YEARS AGO – DUEL STADIUM – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

As a newcomer in World Championship, other veteran participants didn't pay that much attention to him despite his achievements. They were soon proven wrong when they saw his Dueling on the first round. The brutal yet flashy display that managed to win over the entire audience's heart gained their attentions. Zarc continued to win, mercilessly defeating his opponents, climbing his way all the way to the final. Honestly, it was a one-sided Duel. Ever since the first round, Zarc had single-handedly defeated his opponents like they were nothing. He even offered to fight ten people at once. In the end, he emerged victorious.

And in no time at all among the world Zarc was known as a superstar Duelist. He continued to answer to the demands of his passionate fans for more real fights. As he continued to steal the hearts of his fans, he gained complete mastery over his four dragons. After gaining control over all summoning methods and having powerful Monsters at his beck and call, he gained all the titles across the world and stood at the pinnacle of Dueling.

But even so…his hunger and thirst were still there. It's not disappearing. His fans also still expecting him to show more Duels beyond what he did each after his every single Duel. Why won't they stop? When will they stop? Because he was still not at the top yet? Because he wasn't the strongest yet? Does he need to continue doing this for the rest of his life? Or until the world ends?

Zarc's eyes widened. He repeated the last words that crossed his thought. Until the world ends. He then felt his heart throbbing as his dragons' cards were shining as if resonating with him. His dragons didn't say anything, but Zarc didn't need to hear them to understand what they were trying to convey to him. They felt the same way as him, and they were more than willing to lend their powers to him.

"Is that all?! Is there no one else left who wants to fight me?!" Zarc asked out loud as he was standing at the center of the stadium amongst his uncoscious opponents. Huge holographic projections of himself were shown above from behind him.

"I'm not satisfied yet! I want stronger and fiercer fight!" Zarc declared to everyone who were watching his Duel.

At the front VIP seat, Ray was sitting beside her father, frowning as oppose to everyone else, including her father. The audience cheered for more Duels, demanding more like they always did.

"We're not satisfied either!"

"Show us more amazing Duels, Zarc!"

"More! More! More!"

Zarc grinned. His grin was feral and manic.

"Good! Your cheers will give my Monsters strength! And just as you wish, we will become even stronger! Enough that we will be able to destroy everything in this world!"

He have finally said it. He finally realized what he wish to do. What he and his dragons wish to do. Zarc placed all his dragons' cards to his Duel Disk, summoning all four of them at once. The four dragons were roaring so loud, which amazed the audience. However, that's only because they didn't know the emotions behind those roars. If they knew, they wouldn't have cheered so happily.

"Yes! We will continue winning! Just as you all desire!"

Everything turned into chaos the moment Zarc said so. The four dragons shot destructive blasts, attacking everyone in the stadium without discrimination. Driven by people's desire for more violent and exciting Duels, the Demon – the Devil Duelist Zarc was born. And Zarc's berserk state was projected into his Monsters. The dragons developed their own destructive urges. At that point, the Monsters were no longer being controlled by him.

"They are angry…" Ray said as she sensed the dragons' emotions. Her body was trembling. She finally understood the dreadful feeling she had when she visited Zarc at the clinic last year. "The Monsters are lashing out their rage at us!"

Due to Real Solid Vision giving the dragons real bodies, it gave them an avatar for their rage. Dragons given bodies via Real Solid Vision were uneffected by modern weapons that they easily destroyed with a single attack. The dragons who had been used to satisfy people's desire began their rebellion. They attacked and attacked until the sun set down and the entire city was destroyed, but it wasn't enough for them, and Zarc sensed this.

"I see… you're not satisfied yet. I feel the same! I will become one with you and obtain supreme power!" Zarc looked at his dragons with delightful look. He fired up more than ever before in his life. It felt wonderful.

"Now! We become one!"

Zarc summoned a Magician-Type Monster. The Magician raised its staff, forming a huge magic circle in the night sky. One by one, the dragon was absorbed into the circle. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starve Venom…and lastly Zarc himself entered the magic circle. Dark clouds soon filled the entire night sky along with red sparking lightning. Behind the clouds and lightning was a shillouette of a gigantic dragon with Zarc's yellow eyes. With the flutter of its wings, it dispersed the dark clouds, revealing its colossal menacing form.

"I have finally obtained it! I have become one with the strongest dragons and gained power rivaling a god!" Claimed Zarc, who has became one with dragon.

The dragon was the pinnacle of Standard, Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro Summoning Method's combined. The ultimate Monster that continued to consume Duelists. The people called him Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Zarc who was the combination of Duelist and Monsters appeared in a form similar to Devil. The only ones who could stand against him were fellow Duelists. The Duelists worked together with the military to defeat him, but they were no match for Zarc. To him, they were no different than insects.

"I'm grateful to all of you. Your desire for conflict and the joy you have for battle, this lust you human possesses has given me the greatest power imaginable!"

Zarc felt he has finally been free from anything that weighting him down. Nothing can contain his desire anymore. He will continue to fight. He will continue to win from now on. Nothing will stop him. He will destroy anyone in his way.

"Just as you all wished I have become even stronger and become a greater force of power!

He wil continue to fight and win. Until everything in the world was destroyed.

 **PRESENT TIME – MAIN LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Gongenzaka and Tsukikage once again were lying on the floor. Yuya had taken them by surprise. All of a sudden he unleashed strong gusts of wind that maanged to blew them away. And then, as abrupt as he unleashed the wind, he left the laboratory, leaving them alone when he looked like he realized something.

"That power…is that really…Yuya?" Gongenzaka said while struggling to stand.

"I've always known that Yuya-dono has mysterious power, but that power just now was abnormal." Tsukikage added, helping Gongenzaka.

"Now that I think about it, it's not the first time Yuya acting this way. During Maiami Championship, he acted like this…two times." Gongenzaka recalled Yuya' Duel against Kachidoki and the Obelisk Force that resulted with Yuya brutally defeated them.

"That's right…!" Gongenzaka then remembered. Mieru said something about a black shadow inside Yuya that was trying to consume him and Yuto. He at first brushed it off as a mere ridiculous superstition, but then the revelation of Yuto entered Yuya's body and what happened recently, Mieru's fortune didn't sound ridiculous anymore.

"Maybe…that black shadow Mieru told us before was controlling Yuya. No, that must be the case!" Gongenzaka was sure now. Completely convinced. That black shadow was possessing Yuya and used his body to do all those violent Dueling…and even killed the Doctor. Yuya, his kind and gentle best friend, would never do that.

"We…must stop that black shadow from taking over Yuya completely!" Gongenzaka forced his body to tolerate any pain he has. His best friend needed his help, and there was no way he will just sit and wait until his body fully recovered.

 **PRESENT TIME – THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Reira was trembling in fear and started to cry out, holding head in fear all the while listening to the story. He felt an incredible wrath from inside the academy, not too far from the throne room. Reira's experience as a victim of war has sharpened his senses, making him sensitive of one's emotions and power. And this wrath he felt was frigthening. Reiji held onto his brother, trying to assure him that it was merely a story, an illusion, but Leo was quick to deny that it wasn't.

As Leo explained everything about his life in United World and how a Duelist named Zarc who was called Supreme King Dragon Zarc led the United World to its destruction, four capsules came out from the floor beneath behind his throne. Inside the capsules were Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri. They just regained their consciousness and struggled inside the capsule, demanding to be let out.

"Yuzu!" Yusho called out for the pink-haired girl.

"Uncle!" Yuzu cried out from inside the capsule.

"Serena and Ruri too!" Reira stated as he saw the girls.

"Then she must be Rin who Yugo was looking for." Reiji looked at the green-haired girl beside Ruri who was punching the capsule.

"Let go of them, Leo! Why did you do this to them? What are you planning to do to them?" Yusho questioned his old friend, worrying for the girls' safety.

"You all have the right to know." Leo told the four girls behind him. "I want you all to learn the truth, and accept it." With that, Leo continued his story.

"Back in the United World where the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was born, he said he was born from the insatiable lust humans have for conflict and their joy for battle. Duel Monster cards have souls in them. We ignored those words in the past and I made a Monster born from corrupt energy. Then the duty falls on me is to create cards that can counteract it." At that time and even until now, Leo feels responsible for the birth of the Demon Duelist. He regretted his knowledge and research had resulted with the end of the world.

"With that in mind I looked to the powers of nature that surpass humanity. No matter how many times they're trampled on or burned away, plants that would bud and grow every season. Animals that would endure the winters and thrive in the spring. Among them there was no malevolent desires. And these actions would repeat for hundreds, thousands, and millions of years."

Discovering the power of nature, Leo quickly conducted a new research. If he could contain that enormous energy inside a card, it should able to easily deal with the corrupt energy of Supreme King Dragon Zarc born from humanity's greed. Believing that he used a crude machine and managed to create four cards.

"And I was on my way to face Zarc using those cards, but someone took it." Just as he finished the four cards necessary to defeat Zarc, someone took it from the machine before he could.

"They were taken? By Who?" Yusho asked.

"The one who stole the four cards was a Pro Duelist, my daughter Ray." Leo revealed, much to the shock of everyone, particularly Reiji and Yusho.

"Daughter?!" Reiji exclaimed in disbelieve.

"You had a daughter?!" Yusho was completely take aback as he had never heard of this before from his old friend.

 **23 YEARS AGO – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Ray quietly watched her father waiting for the machine to finish creating the cards that he said can defeat Zarc, though apparently there are consequences using it. She knew what her father was planning to do once he finished those cards, and she won't let that happened. She had lost her home, her dream, and Zarc whom she loved. She couldn't take it if she lose her father too, the only person she has left.

That's why, once the cards were finished, she took it away with her. She could hear her father was chasing after her behind. She won't stop. She has made up her mind. She couldn't afford to lose her only family she has left. But above all, she couldn't bear to live in a world without her precious people by her side.

"Stay back! We need people like you for our future, Father!" Ray told her father, stopping her track for a moment.

"What are you saying, Ray?! What we need for the future are youth like you!" Leo disagreed with his one and only daughter. "In order for you all to live in peace I will take care of the Demon that I created! Even if it cost me my li–"

"I don't want to lose you, Father!" Ray cut her him off. She activated a Spell Card, creating a wall so her father can't chase her for the time being. With one last sad look at her father, she proceeded to where Zarc was.

" _I'm sorry, Father. I don't want to lose you. And I can't just stand and see Zarc like this. I need to do this…because Zarc is also very precious to me…"_ A single tear formed in Ray's eye that she quickly wiped before it could fell while she continue to run.

" _Zarc… I'm sorry… If only I were there for you, if only I stop you that time… You wouldn't have suffered like this. I'm so sorry. I will set you free."_ Ray regretted that day when she didn't stop Zarc from continuing his Duel.

She was too late to realize. No, she knew, but was afraid to face it. Those endless days where Zarc kept climbing higher and higher…and in spite of that, he was continually demanded by everyone around him to reach even higher state. His sense of duty to answer to thosedemands and his own wish to make people happy took an incredible amount of effort and finally exhausted him. Combine that with the grim reality that all of them just wrote him off with words like 'champion'. And finally, he felt cornered to the point that he couldn't differentiate between his wish and resentment.

She could have stopped him and comforted him, staying by his side. But instead she just kept distancing herself from him after her turned her away. If only she didn't give up at that time, maybe this wouldn't happened. The very least she can do to make up for him is ending his suffering. She will free him from the chains that binding him before he hurt more people than he already had. Before he destroyed the world completely.

Ray reached at the top of a wrecked tower where Zarc was hovering over it while destroying another section of the city with its powerful energ blast. A normal person would have shaken as being so close to the dragon reinforced the feeling that he was nothing in front of this demonic monster. But Ray stood there unflinching and resolutely. Because to her the Supreme King Dragon was not a demon, not a devil, not a monster. To her this dragon in front of her was the man she loved.

"Zarc!" Ray called out, prompting the dragon to turn around to her. She won't turned away. She didn't want to regret again. "I'm your next opponent!"

Ever since that accident in his Duel, to Zarc, living as a Duelist is like wandering through stormy wasteland. As he continue to press forward, the storm grows all the more intense as he's closing in. It cut his skin, muscles, everything. Eventually he can barely even manage to walk, let alone find his way out… It was like he's fated to die there…

A single tear fell from Ray's eye. _"Zarc…wasn't a devil or a demon of the sort... He was a young man with the same sensitive heart everyone else had."_ It pained her heart that Zarc was trapped in the darkness and she realized it at the moment too late.

Zarc was a strong opponent. Zarc had always been the better Duelist than her. She honestly was having a hard time against him now he had became one with his four dragons and obtained a great power indeed, but not greatest. She was positive she wouldn't win if it were not for the cards her father has created. The activation condition itself though, was as much as difficult.

Four cards appeared above Ray. As Ray raised her arm, a light of energies from the cards swirled into her body, eventually forming four jeweled bracelets in around her arm. The bracelets let out a stream of multi-colored lights, causing the dragon to let out an outraged howl of pain. Shadows of the four dragons started to appear from the Supreme King Dragon's body. The dragon started to spit apart. Zarc glared at Ray's unflinching form.

"Unforgivable! I won't forgive you! How dare you, to us who finally become one…!"

Accompanied by thunderous explosion, the dragons split apart together with Ray, engulfing the whole city.

 **PRESENT TIME – THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"When I came to, I was in Maiami City of Standard Dimension. I lost my memories." Leo remembered when he first woke up in Maiami City. He was at a park and saw children Dueling. Seeing the Monster projected by the Solid Vision, he tried to touch it but realized it was merely a hologram. When inquired who he was, he didn't remember anything about himself.

"But my knowledge as a scientist remained in my brain. And driven by something I began to work on developing that Solid Vision system. Eventually it evolved into the Real Solid Vision system that possess mass." After he saw the Solid Vision, his curiousity as a scientist sparked and he was quick to thought up of how developing the Solid Vision so it can projected Monsters with real bodies that can be touched.

"Yusho, it was around then that I met you." Leo was not so knowledgeable about Duel at that time. He figured if he wanted to corporate the developing Solid Vision with Duel Monsters, it would be better to have an opinion from a Duelist. That was led to his meeting with Yusho, a Duelist on the rise at that time, when he was looking for a Duelist that could help him in his research. Yusho has a broad mind and both of them were quick to get along.

"I see. Real Solid Vision was technology that had already existed. If everything you said is true…" Yusho was still a bit skeptical, but he was leaning to believe his old friend's words.

"All of it is the truth! The world was originally one, and the fact that I created a Demon there as well. That Demon that split apart by my daughter Ray and due to that the United World split into four!" Leo reaffirmed his story. His memory was still as clear like it just happened yesterday.

"That actually happened?" Yuzu found the story bizzarre, but with the whole different dimensions and the war and many phenomenon that have happened she found truth in those words.

"I only found out that was true when I began to investigate why I had memories of the future. And it was then my memories slowly began to return. Then all of a sudden I was struck by a thought. If I'm alive here and now then Ray could be alive in one of the separate dimensions!" Leo had created machine to help him jog his memories, which he succeeded and he regained all of them. Since then he determined to find Ray and indulged himself to a new research without a care of other things beside it.

"That's right. You neglected me and Mother and drowned yourself in ridiculous research!" Reiji recalled that time when his father spent so much times in his lab everyday, almost like barricading himself, and then he suddenly disappeared without a word, leaving only his researches. Because of that, his mother was enraged and despaired by the abandonment. "I couldn't forgive you who had saddened Mother. I wanted to find out what you were doing and punish you for it!"

"That's why you came to Fusion Dimension." Leo remembered that one time, three years ago, when Reiji by accident came to Academia through the dimension transport device.

"Yes. And I learned that at this base, Academia, you were planning an invasion!" Reiji accused his father.

"I didn't move to Academia to start an invasion war! I continued to travel across four dimensions looking for traces of Ray! And I finally found one! Here, in this Academia!" Leo retorted, spearding his arm to emphasize his words.

"You found Ray…?" Reiji was initially confused, but then remembered his first encounter with Serena and how Leo was insistent on keeping her isolated in the island. "You mean Serena?"

"What?" Serena was shocked.

"Serena is Ray?" Yuzu was equally shocked.

"Yes. Serena is a spliting image of Ray when she was younger. She was younger than Ray, but when I saw her bracelet I was certain. It's the same bracelet that was created when Ray separated Zarc!" Leo still remembered the design of the bracelets Ray created from the four cards she used.

"But no matter how much I checked, Serena has no memories of Ray. As I wondered about it, I remembered, at that moment when Ray split Zarc, she was also split into four as well. As the Supreme King Dragon was torn apart, so were the dimensions as well. As if Ray followed after that, Ray could have been reborn in four different dimensions!" Leo looked at the four girls behind him. Since he said Serena was a trace of Ray and her bracelet was similar with one of the bracelets created by Ray, the fact all of them sharing the same face and have bracelets that means. Their eyes widned in realization.

"That's right. Ray had been given new life in the four separate dimensions. My wish is to once again combine those four and revive my daughter Ray!" Leo at long last revealed his main goal. "The ARC Area Project is the method to accomplish that. By creating multitude Duelists and sending them to other dimensions and gather people turned into cards, and by combining the life energies of those people I would make those four dimensions one again! And by doing so, Ray would be…"

"That's absurd!"

Everyone gasped when the door abruptly opened, revealing Yuya who didn't look well. He seemed to have listened Leo's goal, and it angered him.

"Yuya!" Yuzu was quite relieved to see Yuya, but at the same time worried as he was sweating and face a bit pale.

"How do you plan to restore the world or bring Ray back to normal using people you turned into cards?!" Yuya questioned as he walked closer to his father and comrades.

Leo didn't answer and instead opened the wall behind his throne. The wall moved, revealing a huge tall machines with green light coming out from the bottom of the machine and cards falling into it.

"Behold! This is the device I designed to recreate the world. Inside there, the fifth dimension, ARC-V will be created!" Leo exclaimed, raising his arms at the machine.

"ARC-V!?" Yuya stared at Leo as if he was mad.

"When it has necessary mass of life energies ARC-V will activate, Standard, Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, all four dimensions will be cured of their abnormal diverged state and regained their true form! At the same time Ray's other selves, Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and Rin will become one inside ARC-V and revive Ray!"

Leo looked back showing a smile that was close to crazed.

"This is a new beginning! In other words, Revival Zero!"

"We're going to become one…" Yuzu grew scared, so did Ruri and Rin. As long as they remembered they lived their own lives, making their own memories, and now all of a sudden they found out they were originally one person and this man was saying like they were merely illusions.

"What nonsense are you saying?!" Serena was still in disbelieve. She definitely didn't want to lose her current self.

"I won't ever let you do that!" Yuya exclaimed. Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, Rin, each of them is important to him and he didn't want to lose any of them. He had promised them, Yuto, Yugo, and everyone they will return home.

"Revival Zero. In other words, Ray's revival." Reiji then remembered of the Revival Zero file he found three years ago. There was another person in that file aside from Serena. Yuri, who was identical to Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. "If Serena is Ray's reincarnation in Fusion Dimension, then Yuri is…"

Everyone's attention was focused on Yuya now. The boy didn't look so surprise. He frowned, clenching his fists. He knew where this was going. Whether he like it or not, he had seen, experienced it.

"Just like Ray was reborn after being split into four, Zarc as well was reborn in each dimension! He, Yuya Sakaki, is a reincarnation of Zarc!" Leo prepared his Duel Disk and then pointed at Yuya. "Zarc who possesses the power of Duel Monsters can only be sealed by Dueling! Along with dealing the world to destruction, he made your elder sister Ray sacrifice herself. We must defeat this piece of the Demon Duelist!"

"That's a lie! Yuya is nothing like that!" Yuzu quickly defended Yuya. She has known Yuya since childhood and knew him better than anyone else, definitely better than Leo.

"There's no way he could be!" Serena also defended Yuya along with Yuzu. While she didn't know Yuya as much as Yuzu does, she knew him long enough that Yuya was a boy who genuinely wants to bring happiness to people, not destroying them.

"No. He is a demon." Leo turned on a holographic monitor for everyone to see. It showed Yuya Dueling against the Doctor. After Gongenzaka and Tsukikage were defeated, Yuya's behaviour changed. He Ritual Summoned a new dragon and defeated the Doctor. The camera then focused on the Doctor who took the attack and fell from building to his death. Everyone was horrified upon seeing the Doctor's body in a pool of his own blood.

"You see it yourself, right! He is Zarc! He is a demon that must be defeated at any cost before more people died!" Leo focused the camera more on the Doctor, leading the girls to face away from the screen.

"No! That's not it!" Yuya shouted. His face was as much as terrified as the girls. "That's not me! I'm not a demon! I… What I want is…to bring smiles to everyone…!"

Reiji placed his hand on Yuya's shoulder, nodding to him.

"I know." The Lancers leader said. "I know that you want to bring smile to people. The one who did that to the Doctor is Zarc. That is not you."

"Reiji…"

"You have touched and saved the hearts of people in the City and in Heartland. Watching the people you have saved, I know that for sure that you are not a demon. If there is a demon residing within you, then we'll think of a way to expel it from you." Reiji said with assurance. Yuya might be a reincarnation of Zarc, but at the same time he is also his own person. Yuya is not a demon, he is a just a young boy who wish nothing more but for everyone to be happy. A demon would never wish for something like that.

Reiji faced his father. Eyes determined without a doubt. "Right now, the one who must be defeated is you! You have brought countless pain and suffering to people in the four dimensions. You have robbed their freedom, home, everything they cherished! You're the one who has ruined the peace of the four dimensions!" This would have never happened in the first place if only his father never started the ARC Area Project.

"It seems talking with you any further would be pointless. Very well, I'll take you on. I won't let anyone get in my way!" Leo activated his Duel Disk.

Reiji and Yuya activated their own Duel Disks along with the Action Field, filling the room with platforms.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Rage of the Supreme King –** Leo proceed to merge the four girls and the four dimensions. Yuya is having difficulty to proceed with the Duel due to Leo slowly absorbing his life energies. His swaying consciousness strengthened Zarc's influence on him. To help Yuya and the girls, Edo goes to the room where the reactor is being maintained, calling the rest of the Lancers for their help as well.

* * *

 **This was longer than we expected. We actually wanted to include more, but it will be too long so we'll save another flashback for later chapters. Expect Yuya & Reiji vs Leo Duel would be different from the anime!**

 **To** _ **GuestStar**_ **: We actually already planned from the very beginning to make it that way :D**

 **Please don't forget to review~ :)**


	42. Rage of the Supreme King

**Big thank you to** _ **thetiger39, StrikeDragoon, Playerhood18, raychiu, Demon Lord Luciela, dvdryms, Yuka Kuroshiro, Missingmoney, ThePsychoPath96, infinite neos, Big duels, Meemo, aqua9597, DKILAM, Dknight27, Citylover96, Ryujomaru15, Fan of Fanfics, Tropesaddicted, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, lord yuri, VioletStarVN, Yuarc V, Ghostkid33, Windraider**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"It seems talking with you any further would be pointless. Very well, I'll take you on. I won't let anyone get in my way!" Leo activated his Duel Disk.

Reiji and Yuya activated their own Duel Disks along with the Action Field, filling the room with platforms.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I start first! When I have no Monster on the Field, I can Special Summon Entermate Partnaga (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 5 / PS: 3) from my hand!" Yuya summoned Partnaga in Attack Position.

"He's not using Pendulum Summon?" Edo raised his brow in confusion. Yuya's usual strategy was starting his Turn with his signature Pendulum Summon and summoned as many Monsters he could to his Field.

"Is Yuya trying to play it safe?" Serena wondered as she watched.

"Since I control an Entermate Monster, I can Special Summon Fruit Magician (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 6)!" Yuya summoned a female Magician with long platinum-blond hair and light skin wearing an eclectic mix of strawberry red and blueberry blue clothes with hints of lavender in Defense Position from his hand.

"When Fruit Magician is Special Summoned due to its Effect, I can activate its other Effect to to draw one card." Yuya drew a card from his Deck. Seeing the card he drew, he immediately activate it.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Card Burst! I destroy two Pendulum Monsters I control to draw 2 cards." Yuya destroyed Partnaga and Fruit Magician and then drew 2 cards.

Yuya showed the two cards in his hand. "With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Priest and Scale 10 Ignition Eagle, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!"

Yuya summoned five Monsters to his Field: First was Dragon Caller Magician (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4). Second was Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2600 / LV: 8). Third was Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron (ATK: 200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2). Fourth was Entermate Partnaga. Fifth was Fruit Magician.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Effect! I can Fusion Summon using it and a Monster in my Pendulum Zone as Materials! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Dissolver with Entermate Priest! Dual-colored eyes that illuminates the dark night, become one with the prayer and awaken a new life! Fusion Summon! Descend! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned his newest Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"Next, I Tune Partnaga with Odd-Eyes Synchron! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned his red-colored Synchro Monster in Attack Position.

"Fusion and Synchro…then next will be…" Rin commented as she saw Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Fruit Magician.

"Odd-Eyes and Fruit Magician have the same Level, which means he is planning to…" Ruri knew what Yuya's next move will be, so did her other counterparts.

"Finally, I Overlay Dragoncaller Magician and Fruit Magician! Dragon with dichromatic eyes creates beautiful glaciers that froze those who oppose you! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Lastly, Yuya summoned his newest Xyz Monster also in Attack Position.

"From Pendulum to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz?!" Yusho gasped in astonishment. His son who used to always following behind him has mastered the four Summoning Methods. He had heard about it from Yuzu, but seeing it with his own eyes mesmerized him more. "Yuya…you have grown this far while I was gone…"

Edo glanced at Yuya's back. He stared at the younger boy for a few seconds before smiling softly and nodded to himself. Edo then turned his back on the Duel, running towards the door in hurry.

"Edo! Where are you going?!" Yusho asked.

"That machine must be controlled somewhere! I'll find the room where the machine is activated from and stop it!" Edo answered, halting for a moment when the Entertainment Duelist inquired.

"Edo! You're also defending Yuya Sakaki?! Even after he killed the Doctor!?" Leo questioned in disbelief. Not only the Commander-in-Chief he had appointed himself betrayed him, but the boy also defending the Demon Duelist like his son does even though the boy has seen it with his own eyes how the Demon Duelist was capable of taking life?

Edo straightened his body and faced his former superior. Eyes determined and unflinching. "The one who killed the Doctor is not Yuya. Zarc did. I've Dueled him before. Yuya Sakaki would never do something like that. He is a respectable Duelist who bring smiles to people with his Dueling." Edo replied. There were only sincerity and faith in his words.

"Edo…!" Yuya smiled at the former Commander-in-Chief, grateful that he also placed his trust in him like Reiji did.

Edo nodded at Yuya. "I'm sure you can win against Zarc's control. There must be a safe way to free you from Zarc!"

Edo then turned to Leo again. "Professor, you talked and acted as if you're doing this to bring peace to the whole world by defeating the Devil. You think you're taking responsibility of your mistake in the past. But you're just lying to yourself, Professor." He looked at Leo with a tinge of disappointment.

"What?" Leo was confused. Why would Edo looking at him like that?

"All of the Academia students believe in you. We carried out your order because we trust your words of creating a Utopia. But no, it was never about creating Utopia… You just want to revive your daughter." Edo's brows furrowed as he said so. "Everything is just for your own selfishness."

Not waiting for Leo to answer him, Edo rushed out, heading towards the room where the reactor was being activated. Yusho stared at Edo's retreating back before staring at his son again while thinking about Edo's words just now. Smile is important. He taught Yuya to believe in that since he was very young.

" _You must have had rough times in your life… It's because of those times smiling giving you courage to step forward was so important."_ If it's his son, Yuya, his boy could make it reality. Yuya could bring smiles to everyone across the world. That's Yusho's greatest dream.

" _But when was it? If I think about it I don't have any memory of it… When I found out I was going to be a father and the joy I shared with my wife, or what was I doing on the day Yuya was born…"_

He remembered at one time when Shuzo first brought and introduced Yuzu, who was still a baby at that time, as his daughter to a Duel, he asked junior about his wife as Yusho never heard about Shuzo getting married. Shuzo answered for some reason, he couldn't remember well and he thought of Yuzu as a gift from God, and all that matters to him was he loves his daughter dearly. After that, Yusho didn't think much about it again. But now he couldn't help but think about Yuya. For as long as he could remember, he has a son. It never crossed his mind of the day when and how Yuya was born. A sudden realization then hit Yusho hard.

" _It couldn't be that, those times and memories never existed from the start?!"_

A strong dread abruptly attacked Yusho's chest. He wished he was wrong, but no matter how much he tried to remember, there was nothing. His earliest memory of Yuya that he could remember was when he and his wife took a family photo with their baby son for the first time. Before that, his memories were blank. There was no way he would ever forget the birth of his first and only child unless…as he has feared, those memories never existed.

"The current state of affair has become critical. So I shall hasten my plan and begin the preparations to fuse the four of you into one." Leo said as he turned to the girls behind him.

"Huh?!" The four girls with the same face exclaimed.

"Those capsules are connected to ARC-V." As Leo said so, the capsules were moving close to the ARC-V Reactor, stopping around it. "As of now inside ARC-V the life energy from the cards the Academia forces have collected and is gathering at an increased pace. Once that amount has surpassed a certain level, ARC-V will begin fusing into a new dimension with enough power to envelope all four dimensions!"

"Envelope all four dimensions?" Reiji didn't like hearing that.

"And inside those four will combined and revive as Ray!" Leo revealed, shocking the girls and scared them more.

Yuya clenched his fists tight until it nearly bleed. "You're out of your mind! It's true that they used to be Ray, and I used to be Zarc, but we are still our own person!" Yuya shouted at Leo. He has seen Zarc's memories, and he has accepted the fact that he was a part of Zarc. Even so, he also has his own identity, separated from Zarc. And he knew the same also goes for the girls. No matter what Leo said, he will stop his plan.

"You make Yuzu and everyone suffer, I will defeat you here and now!" Yuya decreed while pointing his finger at Leo and then turned to Yuzu. "Yuzu, I will save you!"

"That is only if you live long enough…" Leo said in low voice but was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Leo then pressed a button on his Duel Disk screen. Some sort of shining glyph formed on the floor inside the chamber as blue particles came out from the glyph, but other than that nothing seemed to happen.

"What is this? Is this because of the machine too?" Yuya looked around the room. When nothing happened after several seconds, Yuya decided to brush it off and ended his Turn, allowing Reiji to start.

"My Turn. With DD Magical Savant Copernicus and DD Cerberus, I Set the Pendulum Scale. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Reiji Pendulum Summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: DD Baphomet (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) and DD Ghost (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2).

"And then I Summon DD Necro Slime (ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1) from my hand." Reiji Normal summoned Necro Slime in Attack Position.

"I Tune DD Baphomet and DD Necro Slime with DD Ghost! Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Reiji first summoned his Synchro Monster.

"As DD Ghost was sent to the Graveyard, I can activate its Effect that allows me to target another DD Monster in my Graveyard and send a Monster with the same name from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose DD Baphomet." Reiji sent DD Baphomet from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I activate DD Necro Slime's Effect in my Graveyard. I can Fusion Summon by banishing Necro Slime and DD Ghost from the Graveyard. Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" Reiji then summoned his Fusion Monster.

"As a DD Monster was Normal or Special Summoned, Alexander's Effect is activated. I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DD Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, DD Baphomet!" Reiji Special Summoned Baphome, reviving it.

"And then I activate Temujin's Effect. I can Special Summon another DD Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon the second Baphomet!" Reiji revived the other copy of DD Baphomet.

"I Overlay the two DD Baphomets! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! DDD Wave King Caesar (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Reiji lastly summoned his Xyz Monster.

"He also performed Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz from Pendulum in one Turn!" Despite the situation they were in, Rin couldn't help but be impressed. No one could blame him since this was the first she saw various Summoning Methods in action.

Leo looked at Reiji's Monsters for a moment before looking at his son again. "You have certainly improved since we last met, Reiji." He praised his son, genuinely. Reiji, however, couldn't careless about any praise at this time.

"Save your praise for later! I activate Continuous Magic Card: Contract With Monopoly Seal! This card will prevent me from Special Summoning Monsters from my Extra Deck, but it will also prevent my opponent from doing so as long as I control Monsters of the same card type." Reiji activated his Magic Card, preventing Leo from summoning Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters.

"I see you aren't just blindly building up for an attack." Leo remarked.

"With this the Professor can't do anything!" Yuya felt his chest felt lighter. With this he and Reiji has higher chance to end the Duel quicker and win.

"If you think you can break down this iron-clad seal, just try!" Reiji dared his father, not doubting his own strategy in the slightest.

"You're quite confident." Leo said calmly, undeterred as he began his Turn. "My Turn! Reiji! Yuya Sakaki is a portion of Zarc! And inside him resides the Supreme King Dragon. Even you cannot deny this fact!"

"So you want me to ally with you?" Reiji inquired.

Leo extended his hand to his son. "Yes! Work with to de–"

"I believe I already told you my intention! I said that I will fight alongside Yuya!" Reiji interjected, not giving his father the chance to finish his words.

"Even if doing so will revive Zarc and lead our worlds to destruction again?!" Leo questioned his son, reminding him again of Zarc's threat.

"I won't let that happen! Zarc won't be reborn!" Yuya answered in Reiji's stead.

"Even if Yuya is a portion of Zarc, it's irrelevant if he doesn't fuse with the others. If you do not create ARC-V and fuse the dimensions Zarc will never be reborn! And from there all four dimensions can be at peace!" Reiji pointed out what he deemed to be his father's foolishness. "Your ego and selfishness is why we are currently at threat from Zarc's ressurection!"

"Even if I do not create ARC-V, Zarc would eventually be reborn by his own will! We must halt the rebirth of this devil!" Leo persisted.

" _Leo said that Zarc was divided by Ray, and revived in each dimension. But even now Zarc is trying to become one… For what purpose? No, the reason is obvious. To regain his former self."_ Yusho pondered more about his son's apparent past life. The more he thought about it, the more it all made sense to him.

" _His former self who was the strongest Duelist. To become the strongest Duelist he was once before. If that is true then…! Zarc, in order to win as a Duelist, chose me! He had me raise a piece of him and teach how to Duel from scratch in order for him to truly awaken!"_ His happy memory with Yuya crossed his mind, the time when he showed Yuya Smile World when he was a child at the riverbank. Yuya's face at that time was that of happy adorable innocent child. But then all of a sudden that innocent face started to darken as another realization hit Yusho.

" _If that is true then…I have been unknowingly contributing into the revival of the devil!"_ The thought gave Yusho a horrible feeling.

Meanwhile, unaware of his father's internal struggle, Yuya continued to argue with Leo. "As I said, that won't happen! Me, Yuto, Yugo, we want to bring smiles to everyone with Dueling! Even if there might be some darkness deep within our souls, we can hold it off! We will protect Yuzu and the others!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out in relief and happiness.

"He is right! Yuto won't lose to the darkness either!" Ruri added, believing in Yuto who promised her that he will bring smiles to people with Dueling.

"Yugo too! He is bad at giving up after all!" Rin also agreed. The Yugo whom she knew since childhood was so stubborn and never give up once he was determined on something. He had proven himself several times, so this time shouldn't be any different.

Serena looked at her counterparts with a sad smile. She clutched her chest as Yuri's face appeared in her mind. She wished she could say the same thing about Yuri. But…Yuri was not the same person he was before. If it was the old Yuri, she would have defended him like her counterparts did. But the current Yuri, as much as she hated it, was as much as the devil Leo mentioned.

"Then I shall show you my power!" Leo said, finally making his move. He picked two cards from his hand.

"With Scale 1 Spirit Reactors, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Leo revealed his Pendulum Monsters that resembled a mechanical sphere.

"But both Monsters have the same Scale 1! You can't Pendulum Summon any Monster with just that!" Yuya pointed out warily.

"I activate one of my Spirit Reactors' Pendulum Effect. I can target a Pendulum Card on the Field and this card's Pendulum Scale will be the same as the targeted Pendulum Card's scale!" Leo chose Yuya's Ignition Eagle's Pendulum Scale, making the Spirit Reactor on his left Pendulum Zone has a scale of 10.

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Leo summoned Pendulum Governor and then followed by Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2), both in Attack Position.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's Effect! By Releasing a Spirit Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this Turn that has not activated its Effect, I can allow Pendulum Governor to use that card's effect up to twice this turn!" Leo Released Salamander's Core. Yuya chose this moment to interject.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect! When my opponent activate a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect, I can shuffle a Monster from my Extra Deck to the Deck, negate the Effect activation and destroy that card!" Yuya activated his Fusion dragon's Effect. Odd-Eyes Vortex shot a tornado blast from its mouth towards Pendulum Governor.

Leo, however, already anticipated that. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Spirit Tech Wall! When my opponent's Monster activate an Effect that target a Spirit Tech Monster I control, I can negate that Effect!" Pendulum Governor deflected Odd-Eyes Vortex's blast, allowing itself to gain Salamander's Core's Effect.

"First, I will get rid of one of your dragons who are the horrible servant of the Demon Duelist!" Leo pointed at Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, shooting a laser at the Synchro Dragon, destroying it.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"Next is you, Reiji!" Leo chose Reiji's Temujin, shooting a laser at the Monster and destroyed it as well.

 **REIJI LP: 4000 = 3200**

"Before you even think of attacking, the effect of Pendulum Governor prevents any Monster besides Pendulum Monsters from targeting it for attacks. As I have cards in both of my Pendulum Zones, its effect also prevents Monsters my opponent controls with Levels between those Pendulum Scales from attacking Pendulum Governor." Leo revealed his Monsters' Effects.

"What?! Then that means neither Yuya nor Reiji Akaba could attack!" Yuzu said in dismay. The Levels between Leo's Pendulum Scales were from 1 to 10, which means the only way Yuya and Reiji could attack was by summoning Level 10 or above Pendulum Monsters.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Leo concluded his Turn.

"Reiji, I commend your leadership in forming the Lancers, a force capable of contesting my goals, but only having one plan to fight against Academia and not even considering a counterplan if your opponent is thinking even one step ahead. For someone who is supposed to be the head of managing strategy of your team, you are inexperienced!" Leo criticized his son, though Reiji remained expressionless at the critique.

"Don't underestimate us! We'll find a way to defeat you!" Yuya said as he started his Draw Phase.

He reassessed his situation. There were three Monsters on his Field, none of them were Pendulum Monsters. Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon was an Xyz Monster and didn't have any Level, if not for Leo's Monster's Effect, he could have attack with Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon. Even if he summoned a Pendulum Monster, it must be Level 10 or higher or else he can't attack Leo. There was also another way, which was somehow negating Leo's Monster's Effect or destroying Leo's Monsters with card Effects.

"Wait…there is a way…!" A light bulb clicked in Yuya's head. He found a way.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuya summoned his ace Monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) and Entermate Drago Remora (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from his hand.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon…" Leo's face frowned in anger as his eyes landed on Yuya's ace Monster. It was a bit different, but there was no mistaking that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was Odd-Eyes Dragon, one of the four dragons belonged to Zarc that had destroyed the United World, one of the harbingers of disaster.

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, unleash the black imperial wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! The Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned his first Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"That's it! Odd-Eyes Rebellion is an Xyz-Pendulum Monster! It's a Pendulum Monster that doesn't have any Level, so Pendulum Governor's Effect won't work!" Serena realized Yuya's plan.

"I activate Drago Remora's Effect! All Dragon-Type Monster I control gain 500 ATK!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK to 3500 and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's ATK to 3000.

"Battle! I attack Pendulum Governor with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuya declared his attack. Odd-Eyes Rebellion lunged towards Pendulum Governor with its sharp shining fangs.

"I activate Spirit Reactor's Effect! If there is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND Monster on the field, the first time each Monster I control would be destroyed each Turn, by Battle or card Effect, it cannot be destroyed!" A blue barrier formed around Pendulum Governor.

"My Monsters are protecting him?!" Reiji exclaimed.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuya reminded as Odd-Eyes Rebellion's fangs barely grazed the barrier protecting Pendulum Governor, causing Leo to step back from the attack.

 **LEO LP: 4000 = 3300**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Just as Yuya ended his Turn, his vision started to blur and his body started to feel limp. His body then swayed and he fell on his knees.

"Yuya!?" Yuzu and Yusho called out in concern.

"My body…feels…heavy…" Yuya said while panting with his hands on the floor to support his limping body. He then also found it hard to breathe.

"It has started." Leo stated, looking at the ARC-V Reactor behind him. The green light became brighter than before, something that the girls and the Lancers also noticed.

"W-what's happening here?" Rin said while looking at the machine.

"Not only the capsules, this entire room is actually connected to the reactor." Leo motioned his head at the glyphs on the floor. "I've made it to absorb Yuya Sakaki's life energy!"

"Yuya's life energy?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"When we was still imprisoned, I had my men and the Doctor to conduct a research on him to find out why he cannot be carded and how he change back the people who are carded. Unexpectedly we found out that Yuya Sakaki has a huge amount of life energy that is equal to the life energy of a whole resident of one dimension." Leo explained while watching Yuya panting heavily.

"A life energy equal to a whole dimension?! How is that possible for a young boy like Yuya?!" Yusho sceptically asked.

"Have you forgotten of the fact that he is a piece of Zarc? Supreme King Dragon Zarc possessed power beyond normal human, so it won't be strange if his pieces inherited that power. His huge amount of life energy must be from that." Leo smiled smugly at Yuya's kneeling form.

"I will suck your energy to fuel ARC-V until your life runs out!" Leo declared, shocking everyone.

"Until his life runs out…?" Yusho looked at Leo in disbelief. "Leo, when you said you're going to kill Yuya, you mean that literally? You really plan to absorb his energy until he dies…?"

"Yuya Sakaki cannot be carded, so this is the only way for me to absorb his life energy. Furthermore, rather than carding him, this method will put an end to Zarc for eternity!" Leo looked at Yuya's form on his palm and then clenched it into a fist, showing his very intentions to put end to Yuya's life.

"No! Stop it! Don't kill Yuya! Please!" Yuzu begged while banging the capsule and cried out her childhood friend's name.

"At the very least his life would become a foundation to create ARC-V and revive Ray. Consider it a retribution for his sin." Leo said coldly without slightest bit of sympathy.

"How about the people who are carded?" Ruri asked as a certain thought crossed her mind. "If sucking out Yuya's life energy mean his death then how about the people who have been carded? You sucked their life energies too…"

Everyone froze at Ruri's question, understanding the implication in her question.

Leo went silent for a moment, looking quite hesitating to answer. The curios and demanding stares directed to his back by the girls, however, finally made him give in.

"…That's why it's necessary to gathered so many cards. That way, I can gather many life energies without having to absorb all from each of them, and the casualties will be at minimum." Leo finally answered. It was the answer that Yuya and the others didn't want to hear the most.

"You…don't joke around!" Serena shouted furiously, banging the capsule so hard that her hand was red, but she didn't care. "Even if you somehow succeeded in reuniting the original dimension, it would still be done at the cost of sacrificing lives of the people in the four dimensions! A human's life is not just some numbers you can add and subtract at will!"

"That's right! And even if you able to revive Ray, do you think she will be happy?! She sacrificed her life to save everyone's future! What you're doing is the opposite of her wish! You're wasting her sacrifice!" Yuzu

"Why wouldn't she?" Leo said, seemingly not seeing anything wrong with his action. "The United World that she loved will return and she will be reborn there where she can spend her days happily like she used to in the past. Why wouldn't she be happy?"

Yusho was speechless by his old friend's reply. It was like he was seeing a different person. He didn't recognize this Leo at all. The Leo Akaba that he knew, the old friend that he knew was a kind person who always wishes to improve society and make it a better place for the people. Where is that person now? Had his old friend died?

A holographic screen appeared beside Leo. An Academia staff with glasses was on the screen. "The energy inside ARC-V will soon reach 20%!" He reported to the Professor.

"Too slow! Increase the transfer speed! We must activate ARC-V before Zarc fully awakens!" Leo ordered.

"Shut up!" Reiji yelled at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone including Leo himself. This was the first time they heard Reiji shouting like that. "Zarc you say?! The resurrection of the devil?! You're transferring the life energy of people turned into cards as if it were fuel! Your actions are the closest to that of a devil!"

"You said that you created the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and want to take responsibility for it, while in reality you're just trying to dump the entire fault on Zarc! You're not different than Zarc! No, you're even worse than him! You have essentially committing the equal genocide while fully aware of it just for your own selfishness! You are the devil here, Leo Akaba!" For a smart and intelligent individual, Leo was foolish. He couldn't see and outright denying his own mistakes.

"Speaking about creating a devil, you also owe me an explanation about Yuri." Serena finally raised the question she has longed to ask ever since she regained her memories. The Professor stiffened at the question. Yuya also looked at Leo for answer while the rest were confused.

"I remember everything, Professor! The only thing that I don't understand is why you did that?" Serena questioned.

"I've also heard about it from Samejima-san." Yuya joined Serena. "He told me that Serena, Dennis, and Yuri were childhood friends. But then you separated them and erased their memories about each other."

Leo glanced at Serena's demanding angry eyes and sighed. "Ever since you befriended Yuri, your rebellious attitude and curiosity of the outside world became more uncontrollable. You three even once managed to sneak out. You're crucial to Ray's revival. I can't have you leave Academia. I deemed Yuri a bad influence for you, that's why I have all your memories of each other erased. Dennis was included so there will be no way for either of you to remember. Furthermore, a child he was, Yuri is still a portion of Zarc. We don't know what will happen if he is close to you. You've seen what he is capable of." Leo answered calmly.

"Don't screw around you bastard!" Serena lashed out with all her fury. If it were not for the capsule, she would have punched the Professor right on his face.

"Don't act all innocent and pin everything on Zarc! Yuri became the way he is now because of you! You all talked about preventing the demon's revival but you've influenced Yuri to become a demon! You're the one who taught Yuri it's okay to card people! You're the one who made Yuri into a spawn of devil!" It took everything Serena has not to let her tears fall. She lashed out everything she wanted to say to the Professor. That time, her freedom was already taken away; she was no different than a bird in a cage. What made her caged life colorful were Yuri and Dennis. But then the Professor also took them away from her. As if that wasn't enough, now he wanted to steal her life?

"Serena…" Yuya stared empathically at his indigo haired friend.

"What she said." Reiji said as he prepared his Draw Phase. "You're just forcefully justifying your actions by putting the blame on someone else."

"My Turn! I Release Alexander and Caesar to Advance Summon DDD Great King Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Reiji summoned one of his three copies of Hell Armageddons in Attack Position.

"When Caesar is sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Contract card from my Deck to my hand." Reiji added Illegal Contract with the War God and subssequently activated it.

"I activate the first Effect! I target a Monster that I control and a Monster that my opponent controls!" Reiji targeted his own Hell Armageddon and Leo's Pendulum Governor. During the Battle Phase, the ATK of my Monster will increase by 1000 and the ATK of my opponent's Monster will decreased by 1000!" Reiji increased Hell Armageddon's ATK to 4000 while decreasing Pendulum Governor's ATK to 1800.

"Your Hell Armageddon is Level 8. It's between the Levels of my Pendulum Scale, so you it can't attack." Leo reminded.

"I activate Magic Card: Hell Verse. When I control a DDD Pendulum Monster, I can change the Scale of one of my opponent's Pendulum Zone to similar as Hell Armageddon's Pendulum Scale! And then I draw 1 card." Reiji changed the scale of Spirit Reactor in the right Pendulum Zone from 10 to 4 before drawing a card.

"Hell Armageddon and Yuya's dragons can attack now!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Battle! I attack Pendulum Governor with Hell Armageddon!" Reiji declared his Battle Phase. Hell Armageddon shot purple blast from the gem on its body towards Pendulum Governor.

At that moment, however, Leo opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Dis-Swing Fusion! I negate the attack of a Pendulum Monster and take control of it!" Hell Armageddon's blast was deflected and the DDD Monster disappeared from Reiji's Field, moving to Leo's Field.

"Reiji Akaba's trump card is stolen!" Yuzu said in dismay.

"So you bait me into summoning my Pendulum Monster because you already have a countermeasure against Pendulum Monster." Reiji stated.

"Dis-Swing Fusion also allows me to ignore one of the Fusion Materials of a Fusion Monster and use Monsters in my hand or on my Field as the remaining Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster." Leo Fuse the Pendulum Governor on his Field, beginning his chant as Pendulum Governor entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 12! Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Leo summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"Summoning a Level 12 Monster during his opponent's Turn?!" Rin looked in disbelieve.

"And the fact he had that Trap set ahead of time, he read Reiji-kun completely!" Yusho commented, realizing that Leo had already predicted Reiji's entire action up to this point.

Yuya weakly opened his face-down card. "When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, I can activate Trap Card: Twin Big Shield! I can prevent 1 Monster I control from being destroyed by Battle or card Effects twice per Turn!" Yuya chose Odd-Eyes Rebellion to be protected, covering the Supreme King Black Dragon with two big identical shields.

Leo laughed and sneered at his son. "You haven't changed a bit, Reiji. You haven't changed in the slightest in all this time. Always correct, always moving straightforward, pushing down the path you believe in. But that makes you so predictable. Honest to a fault, straightforward without any hesitation. To me the solution you came up with was merely a stopgap and far from solving the problem. If you're always restricted only what you can observe, you will never become anything more than a second-rate Duelist or tactitian!"

"I end my Turn…" Reiji said frustratingly. Not bothering to retort his father.

As much as he loathe to admit it, Leo was right. Yuya didn't have much energy left. His body won't listen to him and his consciousness was swaying. He barely could see anything. Also, something that he actually already realized a while ago, he couldn't see his other self ever since they switched back in the Duel against the Doctor. He still sensed his presence within him, but it was very weak. And it got weaker as more of his life energy got absorbed.

Another thing, he felt the pitch black darkness, Zarc, was creeping in further like it was starting to consume him. Yuya was snapped from his stupor when he heard a shriek from the girls. The capsules where the girls were trapped inside started to shine and green particles appearing from beneath them.

"No!" Rin cried out.

"W-what is this?!" Ruri started to panic.

"It has started!" Leo exclaimed joyfully. The machine has began the process of fusing his daughter's counterparts. "Ray's revival is close! The day has finally come!"

"No! Yuya! Yuyaaaa!" Yuzu cried out for her childhood friend to save her, banging the capsule in futile attempt to get out.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Hearing Yuzu shouting his name in distress, Yuya's anger almost reach the apex. Yuya's pupils was glowing red and his hair sticking upwards. His limp body filled with energy, allowing him to stand straight.

Leo turned his son again. He still hasn't giving up yet to sway his son. "Reiji, you still have time. If you swear to lend your strength in recreating this divided world–"

"And who…" Yuya interrupted as his body began emitting dark aura. His voice as cold as ice. "Was the one who divided them…?!"

"That's…Yuya?!" Yuzu noticed something was not right, something that the others also noticed.

"Yuya?! What's wrong?!" Yusho asked in concern.

"I was only…answering their expectations… To fight stronger and more violent!" Yuya screamed and once again fell on his knees while groaning in pain.

"Yuya…! Yuya's anger is…!" Reira began to tremble in fear. He sensed an unfathomable wrath building from inside Yuya.

"That is Zarc! The voice of the Demon Duelist resides inside Yuya Sakaki!" Leo

"Zarc? No! That's a lie! That has to be a lie!" Yuzu refused to believe that Yuya has gone.

Leo pointed his finger at Yuya. "Look, Reiji! Do you still intent on defending Yuya Sakaki?! Are you saying you'll let the devil's revival come to pass along with the world's destruction?! Now you must choose, join me! In order to prevent the revival of the Demon Duelist!"

Reiji ignored his father's invitation, turning to Yuya instead. "Do not lose yourself! You are Yuya Sakaki! You are not a demon!" Reiji told Yuya who slowly standing up again.

"Re…Reiji…" Yuya said with heavy breath while holding his chest tight. "Deep within my chest…it's overflowing… But…But I can still suppress it…!"

True that he had lost control several times, but there were also times he was able to hold Zarc off. He can do this. He can suppress Zarc. If he can't, then he'll believe in Reiji to stop him and bring him back to his senses.

"My Turn! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Leo summoned Spirit Crystal – Sylphid Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2) from his hand in Attack Position and Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core from his Extra Deck also in Attack Position.

"As Salamander was summoned from Extra Deck, I can activate its Effect to return it to the hand." Leo returned his Salamander back to his hand.

"I activate Pendulum Ruler's Monster Effect! By Releasing a Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from hand this turn that has not activated its Effect, I can allow Pendulum Rule to use that card's Effect up to twice this turn and double any Effect damage inflicted by this Effect!" Leo Released Sylphid Core and then activated its Effect.

"Yuya, here he comes! Defend yourself!" Reiji told Yuya who was struggling against Zarc.

"I can destroy a Magic or Trap Card on the field and inflict damage 800 to its controller! First, I destroy Twin Big Shield! Due to Pendulum Ruler's Effect, the damage is doubled!" Leo destroyed the Trap Card Yuya just activated, inflicting doubled 800 damage.

 **YUYA LP: 3200 = 1600**

"Next, I destroy Illegal Contract with the War God!" Leo targeted Reiji's Trap Card, also inflicting doubled 800 damage to Reiji.

 **REIJI LP: 3200 = 1600**

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon with Pendulum Ruler!" Leo used his Monster, focusing the attack solely on Yuya. Pendulum Ruler shot golden laser towards Odd-Eyes Rebellion, destroying the Supreme King Black Dragon. As it did so, Yuya picked an Action Card near him.

 **YUYA LP: 1600 = 1100**

"Action Magic: Double Damage Draw! When I took damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuya drew 2 cards from his Deck as he received the damage.

"Next I attack Drago Remora with Hell Armageddon!" Leo shifted the target to Yuya's weakest Monster on the Field.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn by detaching an Overlay Unit I can negate an attack by my opponent's Monster and then Special Summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from my hand or Graveyard!" Yuya negated Hell Armageddon's attack, allowing Drago Remora to evade the blast. Yuya then summoned back Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon from his Graveyard.

"I won't let you have another Turn! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Spirit Offering! I can banish up to 3 Spirit Monsters in my Graveyard and allow my Monster to attack as many times as the banished Monsters! Also, this card's activation cannot be negated!" Leo chose Pendulum Ruler, allowing to attack three more times. Leo once again targeted Drago Remora, prompting Yuya to detach the last Overlay Unit from Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon to negate the attack.

"Since I negated the attack, I can Special Summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from my hand or Graveyard! Revive! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya revived his ace Monster.

"I see. You let Odd-Eyes Rebellion to be destroyed so you can summon that horrible servant of Zarc." Leo stared at Odd-Eyes with evident disgust and hatred.

"But now that you have used all of Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Overlay Units, you can't escape! This is the end for you! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Pendulum Ruler!" Leo declared his fourth attack.

Yuya activated his roller boots, running on one of the pillars on his left and then jumped to a platform where there was an Action Card. Picking it up, Yuya activated it mid-air before Pendulum Ruler's laser could hit his ace Monster.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" As Yuya announced, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon evaded the laser by jumping to its right side, causing the laser to hit the pillar behind it instead.

"At this time using an Action Card…!" Leo clicked his tongue. He was so focused on attacking that the Action Cards has slipped from his mind. "I end my Turn. But mark my words. Just a little bit more, and it will be your end, Yuya Sakaki. No, Zarc!"

"Leo Akaba! Stop that machine right now! Free Yuzu and the others!" Yuya demanded his eyes momentarily came back to normal, but soon glowing again. "You, who have made Yuzu scared, I'll definitely defeat you!"

Reira tightened his hold on Yusho's pants with Yusho trying to calm the boy by patting the boy's head. He watched the Duel unfold in front of him with conflicted feeling. As Reiji said, Leo's action of carding countless people and use their life energies like a fuel just to revive his daughter was without a doubt wrong and unforgivable. But he feared if he intruded the Duel, he may assist in Zarc's revival. He honestly didn't know what the right thing to do was.

 **COURTYARD – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Shun carefully laid Yuto on the ground. The Phantom Knights user was no longer writhing in pain, but he suddenly suffering a high fever and sweating bullets, barely conscious as he seemed ready to faint again at any time. Sora fetched a handkerchief he had wet with water from the fountain, placing it on Yuto's forehead.

"I don't understand. He was okay when we arrived here and didn't show any symptom of sickness or sort, so why he is having a high fever now?" Shun scratched his hair in frustration. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend in this state yet he was useless to do anything.

"This…is quite similar with what happened to Yuya and the others before…" Sora recalled what happened in Synchro Dimension. He explained to Shun that time, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri's behaviour changed and then they suddenly clutching their heads in pain.

"So you're saying that strange phenomenon is happening again?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. Most likely Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri are also experiencing the same thing right now." Sora deduced, hoping he was wrong.

"Sora! Kurosaki!"

Shun and Sora turned around and saw Kachidoki came while carrying Dennis on his back.

"Dennis! Kachidoki!" Sora called out, standing up.

Dennis told Kachidoki to put him down, telling the Martial Arts Duelist he can walk by himself again. Dennis was about to say he was relieved to see them well, but the words stuck on his throat when he saw the feverish Yuto. Dennis and Kachidoki looked at Shun and Sora in question mixed with concern for the Phantom Knights user. Shun and Sora explained what happened after they got separated, from their Duel against Barrett and Satou to Yuto's Duel against Chris. Dennis and Kachidoki in turn explained their side of story, from Kachidoki's Survival Duel against Battle Beast and Sanders to after Dennis' defeat at Yuri's hand.

"So Asuka, Kaito, and Crow were carded…" Shun lamented for his comrades. Even if Yuya can change them back, it was still hurt to know they were carded.

"We need to find Yuya and the others." Dennis suggested.

"But we can't leave Yuto here, so one person at least needs to stay." Kachidoki said while looking at Yuto.

"I'll stay. I can't leave him." Shun volunteered. Once he didn't come to his best friend's aid in Standard, he will stay by his side this time.

Dennis nodded, looking at Sora and Kachidoki, "Then Kachidoki, Sora and I will–"

"Everyone!"

The four were interrupted when they saw Edo, Gongenzaka, and Tsukikage coming towards them from the other direction.

"Everyone, we have an emergency situation!" Edo said in hurry.

"Calm down, Edo. Take a little breathes first." Gongenzaka patted Edo's back.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Edo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning his attention to everyone, motioned them to listen to him. "You see…"

Edo then explained everything he heard from the Professor. The United World, Zarc, Ray, Revival Zero, how Yuya and Yuzu and the others who shared their faces were actually reincarnations of Zarc and Ray, and finally that at the moment Yuya and Reiji were Dueling against Leo while the four dimensions and the girls started the process to fuse into one.

"I see. So the Supreme King Dragon Zarc written in this journal is referring to Zarc who had nearly destroyed the United World." Sora said while looking at the page where Zarc's name was written on.

"Then Yuto is like this because of Zarc's soul inside him?" Shun looked at Yuto in concern. Then that means Yuto currently was struggling against Zarc's soul who was trying to take over his body. Shun tightened his hold on his friend's hand. "And that damn Leo Akaba! He destroyed my homeland and kidnapped my sister just to fulfil his own selfish goal! I'll never forgive him for this!"

"Yes. We must stop the Professor now. We have to hurry because we don't have much time. To make it fast, we need to split up into three groups." Edo suggested.

"The first group will go to the room where the machine is being activated and stop it. The second group will go find Yugo's group and make sure he's not making any contact with either Yuri, Yuto, or Yuya for the time being. The third group will come with me to find Samejima-sensei." Edo explained the mission for each group.

"Why would you want to find Samejima-sensei?" Denni raised his brow in confusion.

"Yuya said that Samejima is conducting a research to free the people who got carded in larger scale. If we find and help him, maybe we can find a way to change back the carded people all at once." Gongenzaka answered in Edo's stead, having heard it from Yuya and then told Edo.

"Not only that. If we inform him about what the Professor has told us and let him read this journal, maybe we can find a way to help Yuya and the others from Zarc's soul." Edo added another reason to find the former principal.

"In that case, let's split the group then. Since Kurosaki is staying here to look after Yuto, each group will have two people. For the first group who will go to the Reactor room…" Edo first contemplated the members for the first group.

"I'll go." Gongenzaka and Sora said at the same time, raising their hands.

"All right. Then for the second and third group." Edo looked at Dennis, Kachidoki, and Tsukikage. "Dennis and Kachidoki, you two will go look for Yugo's group and warn them. Tsukikage, you're coming with me to find Samejima-sensei."

"Yes."

"Got it."

"Roger!"

Tsukikage, Kachidoki, and Dennis replied at the same time, having no objection with the task given to them. With their teams settled, Edo and the rest left made their move, leaving Shun and Yuto at the courtyard. Times does not wait, so they were running with everything they have to reach their respective destination as soon as possible before everything was too late or else they'll lose their friends forever.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Reiji was surprised and at the same time relieved when he saw Yuya used Action Card to evade Leo's attack. Fighting using Action Cards was their, Lancers' style. If so, that means, he was still Yuya. Even though Zarc was overflowing from deep within his soul, Yuya was able to suppress it and continue Dueling. There was still hope.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned back Entermate Partnaga from his Extra Deck.

"I activate Magic Card: Level Miracle! I can give a Monster I control on my Field the same Level as another Monster I control until the end of Turn!" Yuya targeted Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, granting it Level 7.

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon with Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned his second Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"Supreme King Violent Dragon…" Leo uttered.

"Yu…ya…" Reira couldn't take it anymore. The overflowing anger and hatred he sensed from Yuya were overwhelming, as if it was starting to influence him too. This was too much for him. Unable to bear the negative emotions any longer, Reira's vision darkens and he fainted.

"Reira-kun!" Yusho held Reira as the boy lost his consciousness while still clinging to Yusho.

"He is no longer there…" Leo said as he recovered from the attack. "Yuya Sakaki's existence no longer exists inside of him! He has already become Zarc!"

"No! I'm sure of it! I can sense it! Yuya summoned it out of his own will!" Reiji disagreed.

"Yuya is still there!" Yuzu argued.

"Yuya is stronger than he looks! He won't lose so easily to Zarc!" Serena added.

"Yuya has saved me and my hometown, and he is also Yuto's precious friend! I'll believe in him!" Ruri supported Yuzu and Serena's argument. She has known Yuya only for a short time, but seeing how much Yuto and everyone back at her hometown regards Yuya as both friend and saviour and how hard Yuya was willing to fight to save her, she didn't need to think any further to place her faith in him.

"Me too! It was thanks to Yuya that the City no longer divided into Tops and Commons! Yuya is not a demon!" Rin also gave her support. Like Ruri, she also knew Yuya only for a short time, but she didn't need to think twice to trust him. Yuya fought so hard to protect and save her, and Yugo was also fond of Yuya. That alone was enough for her to defend Yuya.

"Don't let the devil control you, Yuya! I believe in you! You can bring peace with your Dueling, you can give smiles to our future!" Reiji desperately told the screaming Yuya while he was holding his head in pain.

As his dark aura intensified, Yuya continued his move again. "When Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from my Extra Deck." Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Synchron from his Extra Deck.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Unit, I can destroy all cards on the Field beside itself!" Yuya destroyed all cards on the Field beside Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. Odd-Eyes Raging twirled its body, as the flames from its wings destroyed all other cards, destroying the walls and pillars in the process. However, due to Pendulum Ruler's Effect, Pendulum Ruler and Hell Armageddon were not destroyed.

"A card that cannot be destroyed by Effects, huh? Then I'll destroy it in Battle! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gain 200 ATK for each card destroyed until the end of this Turn!" As 10 cards were destroyed, Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ATK to 4800.

"Battle! I attack Hell Armageddon with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya targeted Reiji's Monster that was under Leo's control. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon blasts its burning flame, destroying the Pendulum Monster. However, instead of Leo, Reiji was shocked, receiving the damage.

 **REIJI LP: 1600 = 600**

"What?" Yuya stared in confusion.

"Trap Card: Dis-Swing Fusion's Effect will direct the damage of the Monster that I took to the Monster's original controller." Leo revealed before he looked at Reiji's LP in confusion. "That attack should have depleted your entire LP. What did you do?"

"…Hell Verse's other Effect. If the DDD Pendulum Monster that was used to activate this card's Effect is destroyed, the damage I take will be halved…" Reiji revealed while groaning from the backlash he received.

"Is that so? I admit that I didn't expect you to have a card with that kind of Effect, Reiji." Leo gave his praise to his son. His attention, however, soon focus again to Yuya.

"Is this the time to be impressed? Don't think you'll escape this time! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per Turn! Go! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya attacks for the second time. The red dragon shot another blast of its flame, burning and destroying the Fusion-Pendulum Monster this time. The shockwave threw Leo back to sitting on his throne.

 **LEO: 3300 = 1800**

"I end my Turn…" Yuya concluded and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ATK returned to normal. He held a half of his face with his hand as his breathing became heavier and his face paled. Reiji noticed this. Yuya didn't have much time left until his life energy was sucked out completely. He must hurry.

"Hang on, Yuya!" Reiji told Yuya as he started his Turn. "My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"

After drawing 2 cards, Reiji revealed them. "With Scale 1 DD Brownie and Scale 10 DD Magical Savant Kepler, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon Level 2 to 9 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come to me!" Reiji summoned back his Hell Armageddon from the Extra Deck.

"Battle! I attack directly with Hell Armageddon!" Reiji declared Battle Phase.

"Leo Akaba has no card on his Field!" Ruri pointed out.

"He has no means to defend himself from this attack." Rin looked at Hell Armageddon while hoping the Duel will be done this Turn.

Hell Armageddon shot six black blasts from its gem towards Leo. The Professor remained sitting on his throne and not making a single move. Explosion then occurred as most of them thought the attack connected. However, they were proven wrong when the smoke dispersed and revealed Leo was being protected by a mechanical white-colored angel statue-like Monster while he was still sitting on his throne.

"When I'm being targeted for Direct Attack, I can Special Summon Spirit Crystal – Angel Toe (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand. The Turn this card is Special Summoned by its Effect, this card cannot be destroyed and I receive no damage." Leo explained his Monster's Effect.

"To think he still has that kind of Monster under his sleeve…" Serena clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Reiji looked at the last remaining card in his hand. He glanced at his card and then to Leo and then back to his card again. After a few seconds of silence and contemplating, Reiji finally Set his card.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Reiji concluded, surprising everyone.

"He ended his Turn just like that? He's not giving up, isn't he?" Rin grew worried.

"Looks to me you're out of option, Reiji." Leo said as he shook his head before narrowing his eyes at Yuya. "This time I will destroy you, Zarc!"

"My Turn! Angel Toe is placed in Pendulum Zone, and I activate its Pendulum Effect. When this card is in the Pendulum Zone while the other Pendulum Zone is empty, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in the empty Pendulum Zone, and then add one card to my hand." Leo placed Spirit Reactor from his Extra Deck and then chose a card from his Deck to his hand.

"I activate Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect. I copy Kepler's Scale 10 to Spirit Reactor!" Leo changed Spirit Reactor's Scale from 1 to 10 again.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Leo summoned back Pendulum Governor from his Extra Deck and another copy of Salamander Core.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's Effect. I Release Salamander Core and use its Effect to destroy Hell Armageddon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and inflict 800 damage to you both!" Leo Released Salamander Core, prompting Pendulum Governor to shot yellow blasts at Hell Armageddon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

Reiji pointed at his face-down card. "Continuous Trap Card: Contract of the Demon King! As long as I control exactly 1 DDD Monster, any Effect damage is negated! Also, my DDD Monster cannot be destroyed by any Effect! However, my DDD Monster will lose 200 ATK for each negated Effect damage." Barriers were formed protecting Reiji and Hell Armageddon and Yuya. The Trap Card's Effect didn't include protection for other Monsters beside Reiji's DDD Monster, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon was destroyed. Hell Armageddon's ATK was also lowered to 2600.

"Not protecting Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is a big mistake, Reiji! Now Yuya Sakaki's Field is wide open! Battle! I attack Yuya Sakaki directly with Pendulum Governor!" Leo pointed at Yuya, motioning Pendulum Governor to attack the reincarnation of Zarc. Pendulum Governor shot its laser again. Just before Reiji could jump for an Action Card to save Yuya, he soon found it wasn't necessary.

"I activate Fruit Magician's Effect! Once per Turn this card is in Graveyard and I'm targeted for Direct Attack, I can Special Summon it in Defense Position!" Yuya revived Fruit Magician in Defense Position. As there was a Monster on Yuya's Field, the laser shifted to Fruit Magician who protected Yuya by creating a shield seemingly made from various fruits before disappearing again.

"Thank goodness, Yuya…" Yuzu sighed in relieved. For a moment she thought Yuya will truly done for. Unfortunately, she felt relieved too fast.

"But your Magician's Effect only work once. I banished Spirit Offering from my Graveyard to attack one more time! Finish him off this time, Pendulum Governor!" Leo revealed the other Effect of his Quick-Play Spell on his Graveyard that he banished, allowing Pendulum Governor to attack again.

"I won't let that happen!" When everyone realized it, Reiji was already standing on a platform with an Action Card in his hand that he quickly activated. "Action Magic: Battle Change! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can change the attack target to 1 Monster I control!"

Pendulum Governor turned to Hell Armageddon, shooting its laser at the DDD Monster instead of Yuya, destroying it.

 **REIJI LP: 600 = 400**

"Reiji, you still insist on protecting Zarc this far?! Open your eyes! He is no longer Yuya Sakaki, he is the Demon Duelist Zarc!" Leo persistently told his son while also frustrated that his son was still in denial.

"Yuya, let's defeat Leo Akaba together! And along with crushing his ambition, I will save you! I promise that no matter what it takes I will not let the devil's will control you!" Reiji didn't say so just to snap Yuya back. He truly mean it. He swore to himself that once this was over he will find a way to free Yuya from Zarc's soul.

"Reiji… Please…" Yuya said to Reiji in plea. He knew he could trust his strongest rival. Another attack from inside of him swayed Yuya's consciousness once more.

"I will soon become one and regain my original self! Before that…" Yuya glared at Leo as the Professor ended his Turn. "I will kill him!"

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Amazing Pendulum! When I have no Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can add 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck to my hand!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Entermate Ignition Eagle to his hand.

"With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Scale 10 Ignition Eagle, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 9 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Drago Remora in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Dragon Realm! I can Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from my Graveyard!" Yuya revived Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

"Three Level 7 Monsters, is Yuya going to Xyz Summon again?" Ruri wondered.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Advent of Calamity! I can Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from my Deck by Releasing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters with Levels equal or more than the Ritual Monster!" The Ritual Altar appeared on the Field. As Yuya Released Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, the two dragons became spirits entering the statues. The statues burst out flames into the cup and started to form into a shape of a new dragon.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from the purgatory and bring forth disaster to the whole world! Ritual Summon! Come forth! The Supreme King Disaster Dragon – Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 6)!" Yuya summoned his newest Ritual Monster.

"This is…!" Leo stood from his throne again at the sight of the dragon. It wasn't just any dragon. It's the dragon that killed the Doctor.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's Effect. This card gain half of the ATK of all my opponent's Special Summoned Monster. Furthermore, due to Drago Remora's Effect, all Dragon-Type Monster I control will gain 500 ATK!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Ragnarok's ATK to 4200 and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to 3000.

"Fool. Have you forgotten Pendulum Governor's Effect? It cannot be attacked by Monsters beside Pendulum Monsters and Monsters with the Levels between my Pendulum Scales cannot attack." Leo reminded, sneering at Yuya who was still calm.

"Once per Turn, Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon can negate the Effect of my opponent's Monster untile the End Phase!" Yuya revealed while pointing at Pendulum Governor, rendering the Pendulum Monster's skill ineffective, which means Yuya's dragons can now attack the Pendulum Monster.

"What?!" Leo was taken aback. He didn't see this coming.

Yuya let out a sinister grin while snickering in low voice along with murderous intent that made everyone shuddered. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon let out thunderous roar, responding to their master's will.

"Battle! I attack Pendulum Governor with Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon! Twilight Doom!" Yuya declared the first attack with his Ritual dragon. Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon unleashed its dark light from its spiral markings on its body, turning Pendulum Governor into dust.

 **LEO LP: 1800 = 400**

Yuya stared mockingly at Leo who has no Monster left. "Now you have nothing that can protect you. This is the end for you! I–"

"Stop it!" Yuzu shouted, stopping Yuya from making his next attack.

"Yuzu…" Hearing Yuzu's voice, Yuya halted his attack. He started to come back.

"Please, don't let your anger control you anymore! I believe that you're still in there, Yuya! So please, return to the real you! Smile like you always does!" Yuzu begged her childhood friend whom she loved dearly. She didn't want to see him like this. What she wanted to see was Yuya who always smiled so brightly and cheerfully like a child that always gave her warmth simply being by his side.

"Yuya…I, no, we believe in you too." Serena joined her hands together in prayer, so did Ruri and Rin. All of them believed in him. Yuya's soul still existed. They couldn't explain it well, but they just knew it.

Yusho, seeing his son who was struggling against Zarc's control and Yuzu who was praying for him, started to remember his times with them together. He remembered when Yuya and Yuzu were playing together with other children while he was activating Smile World, they all running around so happily like they were in their own little world, and many more fond memories that he still cherished to this day.

A beeping voice came from beside Leo. Leo's subordinate opened the communication screen. "The energy inside ARC-V has surpassed 40%! It will begin its activation soon!" He informed to the Professor.

"Good. Speed it up! Hurry up and revive Ray!" Leo ordered eagerly.

As Leo gave the order, the capsules emitted more green particles inside and nearly turning the inside completely green from the particles. The girls looked at their bodies and were extremely terrified to see their hands started to disappearing.

"No!" Ruri cried out.

"Let us out!" Rin yelled in distress.

"Damn it!" Serena cursed as she banged the capsule in futile.

"No! Please don't do this!" Yuzu begged. She started to tear up.

"Yuzu!" Yuya's softened gaze instantly turned hostile once more upon hearing her plea. Sensing its master's anger, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon howled as its eyes focused solely on Leo, its feet ready to lung at the Professor in any second. "Taste the power of the horrible servant dragon that you hate so much! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes ran at Leo until there was only little distance between them and then stopped to shoot its blast of deep crimson red flame. Leo didn't even have the time to react as his body was already being engulfed by the hot red flame. Leo was thrown back to his throne again with many bruises. The flame also hit a part of the machine behind him that connected with the room, damaging the reactor. As the result, the glyphs beneath them disappeared. Yuya found it easy to breathe and move his body again. The machine has stopped absorbing out his life energy.

 **LEO: 400 = 0**

"Yuya won. He did it…" Yuzu said. However, for some reason, even after the Professor has been defeated, the uneasiness in her heart still remains. She clutched her chest. Her uneasiness felt stronger than before even though the Professor has been defeated.

"The Action Field is still not disappearing…" Serena realized as the platforms were still there. The Duel was supposed to be over, but why the Action Field was still active?

"The Duel…is not over yet…" Yuya said coldly as he slowly turning to Reiji and then pointed his finger at him. "There is still one more opponent I need to defeat!"

"Yuya?!" Reiji unconsciously took a step back out of surprise.

"Until I defeat all other players, the Duel is not end yet!" Yuya said, shocking everyone.

"No way… Don't tell me…" Yuzu covered her mouth in horror.

"Zarc has taken control of Yuya?!" Serena finished what Yuzu couldn't bear to say.

"Now, start your Turn!" Yuya demanded to Reiji.

While everyone was watching Yuya and Reiji with fear and worry, small particles of pink light came out from Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri's bodies. They were too preoccupied with seeing the scene unfold in front of them to realize it. The small particles entered into Reira's unconscious body. As the particles entered, Reira's finger started to move, and his lips utter a single word…

"Zarc…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Epitaph of Pendulum –** Ray's soul fragment temporarily possessed the unconscious Reira to calm the berserk Yuya together with Reiji while Yusho go to stop Leo. At the same time, Gongenzaka and Sora arrived at the control room where the reactor is being maintained, but Chris and Barrett are blocking their path.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **FRUIT MAGICIAN**_ **:** (WATER / MAGICIAN / EFFECT / PENDULUM / ATK: 1800 /DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 6). **Monster Effect: 1.)** When you controls an Entermate Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and then draw 1 card. Once per Turn when this card is in Graveyard and you're targeted for Direct Attack, you can Special Summon this card in Defense Position.

 _ **HELL VERSE**_ **:** When you control a DDD Pendulum Monster, you can change the Scale of a Monster in Pendulum Zone that your opponent controls to the same Scale as the DDD Pendulum Monster. If that DDD Pendulum Monster is destroyed, the damage you take is halved. (Trap Card)

 _ **SPIRIT OFFERING**_ : When your last Monster just finished its attack, you can banish up to 3 Spirit Monsters in your Graveyard and allow your Monster to attack as many times as the banished Monsters. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it and your Monster can attack one more time. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **LEVEL MIRACLE**_ **:** You can give a Monster you control the same Level as other Monster you control until the end of Turn. (Magic Card)

 _ **SPIRIT CRYSTAL – ANGEL TOE**_ **:** (MACHINE / LIGHT / EFFECT / PENDULUM / ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1 / PS: 2). **Pendulum Effect:** When this card is in Pendulum Zone and there is no Monster in the other Pendulum Zone, you can place a Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck in the empty Pendulum Zone and add 1 Level 4 or below Monster from your Deck to your hand. **Monster Effect:** When you're targeted for direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. At that Turn, this card cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage is reduced to 0. After the end of Battle Phase, this card will move to Pendulum Zone.

 _ **CONTRACT OF THE DEMON KING:**_ As long as you control exactly 1 DDD Monster, any Effect damage is negated, in exchange your DDD Monster's ATK will be decreased 200 for each negated Effect damage. Also, that DDD Monster cannot be destroyed by any Effect. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **TWO REALMS**_ **:** You can add a Magic or Trap card from your Deck to your hand that has the same name as a Magic or Trap card in your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN TCG/OCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Finally done! This chapter was so hard to write. We're quite confused on how to make it different from the anime. We originally wanted Yuya to summon a new Monster, but we decide to save that for the next chapter against Ray. Just so no one will misunderstand, in the next chapter, Ray will only TEMPORARILY possessing Reira, and afterwards she WON'T possess Reira again.**

 **We know there are some errors, but we don't have time to fix it, so please be patient.**

 **Please review~**


	43. Epitaph of Pendulum

**Big thanks to** _ **ThePsychoPath96, dragonicdevil, raychiu, StrikeDragoon, Big duels, DKILAM, dvdryms, Guest, aqua9597, Meemo, Unknowedz, Yuarc V, TotallyAbridged, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Playerhood18, Dknight27, Ryujomaru 15, Demon Lord Luciela, AlissonJohns, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, Colbalt Diamond, thetiger39, Ghostkid33, VioletStarVN, ScalchopWarrior, ContinuityMaker, Fan of Fanfics21, lord yuri**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

* * *

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

When Edo and Tsukikage arrived at the cell where Samejima was being imprisoned, they found the cell empty so that means someone must have freed him. Looking at the remains of the papers of Samejima's research, it wasn't difficult for Edo to conclude where Samejima was going. And so, now Edo and Tsukikage were standing in front of the Card Laboratory, the place were most cards were being created.

Judging from the Academia soldiers who were running away the direction of the lab, Samejima must have a strong bodyguard. He motioned Tsukikage to take off their Duel Disks to show Samejima and his bodyguard that they mean no harm. Entering the room, Edo was surprised to see the ones who guard the former principal were…

"Gloria?! Grace?!" Edo exclaimed with a brow raised.

"Edo?!" Gloria exclaimed as well before snapping out and prepared in her Duel stance. "So they're going as far as sending you here to deal with us. Bring it on!"

Grace licked her lips in excitement. "I've always wanted to Duel you, Commander-in-Chief."

Edo was about to clear the misunderstanding, but Tsukikage stepped in front of him and beat him into it. "Please calm down. Edo-dono has defected from Academia." Tsukikage told the sisters.

"You… I saw you back at Heartland. You're one of the Lancers." Grace remembered seeing Tsukikage arriving with Reiji and the reinforcement during the all-out-war.

"My name is Tsukikage. We came here to find the former principal Samejima. This is urgent. We need his help to stop the Professor." Tsukikage calmly told the sisters while asking for Samejima.

"Is this true?" Samejima approached from behind the sisters, halting his research. He looked at Edo. "Edo, you've truly defected from Academia?"

Edo nodded. "Yes, Samejime-sensei. I know what I want and what I need to do now." He answered with a sincere smile, which touched the former principal who pulled him into a brief hug.

"I'm so glad, Edo." Samejima told the boy as he broke the hug.

"I wish we can speak more, but we've more urgent matter." Edo took out the journal that he borrowed from Shun and Sora, looking at Samejima and the sisters with grim desperate look.

"People's lives are at stake here, so we must hurry."

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Now, start your Turn! The Duel is not over yet!" Yuya, no, Zarc demanded to Reiji.

Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri tensed up watching Yuya – Zarc, challenging Reiji. As long as there was a player who have yet to think the Duel has ended, the Duel will continue, and thus the Action Field remained. Reiji only has 400 LP left. Unless Reiji could do something in his Turn somehow, it won't end well for everyone, especially Yuya.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said in concern, praying with everything she has for her childhood friend's safety.

Leo who was seated on his throne, injured from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack, watched the exchange between Reiji and Yuya. Seeing Yuya challenging his son, he knew it. Zarc has taken over the boy completely now. This also alarmed him that he didn't have much time left. He will deal with Zarc later, first he must focus on reviving Ray.

Academia member with glasses appeared on the holographic screen again, informing the process of the ARC-V Reactor.

"ARC-V has surpassed 50%, Sir!" He informed the Professor.

"Good. Begin the transferring process!" Leo ordered.

As ordered by the Professor, the ARC-V Reactor started emitting brighter green light and particles inside the capsules. The girls felt their heads became dizzy and their eyes blurry. Their consciousness swaying back and forth until everything became dark to them. The girls fainted, their back leaned onto the capsule glass.

"There's no more time to waste." Leo stated. His throne began to float and retreated to the machine as the wall closed, blocking the machine from the room. Reiji and Yusho was late to react as they were too preoccupied by Zarc.

"Wait! Stop that machine immediately! Leo!" Yusho said as Leo retreated, which fell on deaf ears.

"Sakaki-san, I'll handle Zarc! Go and stop my father!" Reiji told the Entertainment Duelist.

"But Yuya… I can't leave Yuya like this." Yusho replied, looking sadly at his son who was apparently possessed by Zarc.

"I will bring back Yuya."

Reiji and Yusho were surprised when they saw Reira has already woken up. He took off his jacket and hat, revealing a long hair. But what surprised them was the aura the child was emitting. An air of maturity that calm and soothing like a breeze, but at the same time they felt at the depths of the child's slender body burns a silent burning spirit.

"Reira? What are you planning to do?" Reiji asked.

"I'm not Reira…" Reira closed his eyes for a second before opening it again to reveal the child's indigo eyes have turned violet. "I am Ray."

"What?! Ray you said?!" Reiji and Yusho said at the same time, both were shocked. Was Reira trying to say Ray was possessing him too now? But even if it was true, how is that possible? If Ray is possessing someone's body, then it's supposed to be her reincarnations, not Reira who has no connection with her.

Ray, in Reira's body, placed her hand on her chest. "This child has spiritual senses stronger than normal people. That allows me to communicate and borrow this child's body for a while. You of all people knew of this, Reiji." Ray explained, noticing the two's scepticism.

"Does Reira aware of this?" Reiji asked, concerned for his younger sibling.

Ray nodded. "Yes. Reira gave me the permission to use this body." Ray then turned to Zarc who was possessing Yuya's body.

"Yusho Sakaki, you must go and stop Father." She told the Entertainment Duelist. She then smiled at him. "Do not worry. Your son's soul is still in there. The gentle soul who purely pursues smile and love you so much."

"Yuya's soul…is still there…" Yusho's eyes softened as he looked at his son again. He then turned to Ray and Reiji. "I understand. I leave him to you. Please, save my son…"

"I'm afraid I can't free him completely from Zarc as of now. But I'll give you my word that I'll bring back your son from this turmoil." Ray replied, which Reiji also did with a nod.

Nodding back at Ray and Reiji, Yusho walked out of the chamber. He couldn't explain it well, but he knew he could entrust this to Reiji and Ray. While he was worried at the thought of Zarc reviving, Leo came first. He must stop Leo before people who were carded lost their lives. He must stop his old friend before his hands become dirtier than he already had. Ray wished for him stop her father, so it was clear that means Ray does not wish for this. If Leo found out at the moment too late, he'll regret it and it will haunt him for the rest of his life. He must stop him before that happen.

" _You must open your eyes, Leo!"_ Yusho said in his mind as he proceeded.

Ray stood beside Reiji, facing Zarc. She frowned upon seeing him glaring at her. His possession was still unstable, so the only thing on his mind was defeating his opponent and nothing more. He even didn't sense her presence within Reira. But the good this from this was, Zarc has yet to completely possessed Yuya. If he has, he would have sensed her even if she was borrowing another person's body.

"My Turn!" Ray intruded the Duel, receiving electricity shock as her LP was decreased by a half.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}

 **RAY LP: 4000 = 2000**

Ray looked and read at the cards in her hand carefully. Since she was borrowing Reira's body, she was also borrowing the child's Deck. From what she saw in glimpses of Reira's memories, Reira's Deck utilized Spell and Trap Cards focusing on copying the opponent's Monsters to use them as Materials for Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons. CCC Monsters the child have also requires CC Red Past Eye and a Monster with the corresponding Attribute to be Summoned, and their effects take advantage of the opponent controlling Monsters with the same Attribute.

If it were not for Reira's memories, this maybe will be more difficult for her. She was using a Deck she never used before after all. With her current incomplete power, she only capable of creating one new card added into the Deck and nothing more than that. She'll use the card once the time was right and pacify Yuya from his berserk state. Besides, thinking about it again positively, she has mastered all of the Summoning Methods, and Reira was using multiple Summoning Methods, so it shouldn't be that much difficult for her to adapt with Reira's Deck…hopefully.

"Reiji, I need you to coordinate with me. Please." Ray told her younger half-brother.

"Very well. I'll do my best to support you." Reiji consented. While this was the first time he ever meet and talk with Ray, he has decided to place his trust on him for two reasons; First, Reira trusted her enough to let her borrow his body temporarily. Second, she let Yusho to go after Leo, which means she, like them, also opposed to his plan. In addition, she had stopped Zarc before, so she should've known how to handle this situation better than before.

"From my hand, I summon Film Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Ray Normal summoned Film Magician in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Ray concluded her Turn.

"My Turn. I activate Magic Card: Demon Exchange! I can replace a Demon-Type Pendulum Monster that I have in my Pendulum Zone with the one in my hand." Reiji replaced DD Brownie with DDD Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10 / PS: 1).

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Reiji summoned back Hell Armageddon and now with the addition of DD Brownie that he has placed to his hand in exchange of Tomb Conquistador.

"When DD Brownie is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, I can Release it with another Monster to Special Summon a Monster in my Pendulum Zone! Come, Tomb Conquistador!" Reiji Special summoned the Monster he just placed in his Pendulum Zone.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon with Tomb Conquistador! The End of Empire!" Reiji declared attack with his Pendulum Monster. The DDD Monster shot golden blast towards the Ritual Monster.

Using Yuya's roller boots, Zarc ran up on the wall and picked an Action Card stuck there. "Action Magic: Dark Wings! I negate my Monster's destruction and the battle damage is halved! Any Effect that prevent this card's activation is negated!" As Zarc activated the card, Odd-Eyes Ragnarok's wings was shining red and the dragon flew up, evading the attack that almost hit Zarc.

 **ZARC-YUYA LP: 1100 = 750**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. How are you going to free Yuya from Zarc?" Reiji asked his older half-sister as he ended his Turn.

"I have one card that able to seal Zarc's consciousness for a short time. I know that Zarc's soul will still remain, but at the very least Yuya won't be like this. With my current condition this is the least I can do." Ray explained to Reiji.

"I do not mind for now. We'll figure out how to expel Zarc's soul completely later." Reiji assured Ray.

"My Turn! I activate Ritual Spell: Odd-Eyes Advent! I Release Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck! Dragon with Dual-colored eyes! Awaken from the void between spaces and shake the universe with your power! Ritual Summon! Appear! Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Zarc summoned Yuya's first Ritual Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn it'll gain half of the ATK of my opponent's Special Summoned Monster!" Zarc added half of Tomb Conquistador's ATK to Odd-Eyes Ragnarok, increasing its ATK to 4900. "Also, during my Turn, as long as Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon is still on the Field, my opponent cannot activate card Effects unless they pay 500 LP!"

"Battle! I attack Film Magician with Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! Gravitia Pulse!" Zarc declared his first attack with the Ritual Monster, letting out a roar that cuased the debris around it to lung forward towards the Magician.

"I pay 500 LP to activate Film Magician's Effect! This card's ATK and DEF becomes the same as the attacking Monster's ATK!" Paying 500 LP, Ray changed Film Magician's ATK and DEF to Odd-Eyes Gravity's 2800.

 **RAY LP: 2000 = 1500**

"Also, Film Magician cannot be destroyed by this Battle!" Due to its Effect, Film Magician created a barrier that blocked Odd-Eyes Gravity's attack. Film Magician then launched its own attack, shooting a powerful lightning that destroyed the Ritual Dragon instead.

"Tsk! Next I attack Tomb Conquistador with Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon! Twilight Doom!" Zarc pointed at Reiji's Monster, attacking the Pendulum Monster with its light.

Reiji did a flip back, picking an Action Card behind and activated it. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Thanks to Reiji's Action Card, Tomb Conquistador evaded the dragon's attack.

"Damn you and your tricks…! I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Zarc ended his Turn in frustration.

"Zarc…" Ray frowned seeing so much anger from her old friend…and the person she loved. She missed his sincere smile. It had been a long time since she saw him smiled so bright and kindly. His smile was lost since that day…

 **24 YEARS AGO – DUEL CIRCUIT – METROPOLIS – UNITED WORLD**

Ray's blood went cold as she saw Zarc was smiling while looking at his opponent writhing on the ground unconscious bleeding from several gashes and the way he was holding his bones, a broken rib. But even at such a brutal display the spectators were cheering so loudly. Ray couldn't help but feel confused and disgusted at the same time. Ever since the rise of Dueling world due to the Real Solid Vision giving Monster mass, the people had developed love for thrills and would enjoyed taking risks, it was like a challenging sports to them. But this display of gladiator-like match that purposely injuring opponents as an entertainment? This was just wrong. There was no sportivitiy in this, this was not a competitive sport, just plain violence.

When Zarc started to retreat from the stadium, leaving his opponent in the care of medical staff who placed in a stretcher and then into the ambulance, Ray quickly left as well to confront him. When Zarc left the stadium, his body felt exhausted and he lost his balance. He was caught by Ray who arrived there in time.

"Zarc, are you okay?" Ray asked in concern, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"Ray…?" Zarc replied weakly. He looked at her tiredly before being snapped from his stupor by the sounds of his fans cheering for him. He looked back at the stadium again and recalled his Duel earlier.

He was pretty far gone at that point after injuring his opponent and hearing hthe audience's cheer, but not so far that he didn't feel the pain, the absolute agony, of his mind being slowly reshaped and his body trembling with excitement. He realized it. An innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting started to bloom within him. Zarc couldn't take that! He'd surely die! And if he didn't what kind of life could he lead becoming like that! Becoming like some kind of abomination! What if he lose sight of his dream? What is he lost sight of his promise with Ray?

"Zarc!" Ray called out again. Zarc's eyes snapped open. He couldn't remember when he'd closed them or when they'd become so wet. Ray's worried face filled his field of vision and the girl's fingers were braced on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his clavicle. Zarc let out a breath that sounded too much like a sob. Ray pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around Zarc comfortingly.

"I'm here, Zarc. Don't worry. I'm here." Ray whispered gently, feeling wanting to cry herself.

"Oh! There you are Zarc!"

Ray and Zarc separated from each other when their manager from the Duel Association came approaching the latter. He took Zarc's hands with a wide smile, seemed pleased at Zarc. Saying he has something to talk with him, he ushered Zarc (together with Ray who insisted on accompanying Zarc), to his office where they can talk without disturbance.

"Zarc, your Duel today was splendid! The audience enjoyed it far more than your previous Duels! Our profit and fame has been skyrocketing thanks to your recent Dueling style! You should do more in the future!" The manager told Zarc with too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"What? Hold on a second! His opponents are injured because of that Duel style! If Zarc continue more than this, his opponent's life maybe will be in danger! It would be bad for Zarc too!" Ray smashed the table in protest. Couldn't he see Zarc's condition right now? He was close to breaking!

"Of course I'm not telling Zarc to kill his opponent. As long as he beat his opponent without killing him, then it will be okay." The manager replied calmly to Ray's protest, which ticked Ray more.

"That's not the point! From the start, injuring opponents like that is wrong!" Ray protested again, making her point clear this time.

"What's wrong with that?" The manager shrugged nonchalantly in response. "The audience enjoyed it. And it's not like his opponents is dying or anything. They'll recover eventually."

" But Zarc is–" Ray was about to retort, but he didn't get to finish as the manager cut her off.

"Silence, Ray. The reputation and fame of our Association is at stake here! If you want to complain, first you have to raise your rank!" He harshly told her before smiling at Zarc again who has been silent the whole time.

"But…I… I don't want to…hurt anyone anymore…" Zarc said in weak voice, looking at his own hands instead of facing his manager. Even though it wasn't there, he could see the blood of his opponents in his hands. No matter how much he washed it, he would always see it. All of that red won't leave his mind.

The manager sighed in exasperation, scratching his head before pointing his finger at Zarc. "Zarc, you're an entertainer, a performer, are you not? Isn't it an entertainer's job to satisfy the audience's wish? If you don't give them what they want to see, how are you going to make them happy?" He questioned.

"If this is about entertainment, there are other forms of entertainment that has no need to harm someone!" Ray interjected.

"But it won't be as popular as this! His recent Dueling becomes the talk and praise in all over media! If you change it now, there is no doubt we'll receive a negative backlash!" The manager insisted, slamming his hand on the table in front of Ray.

"…I'll try my best…" Zarc finally said, receiving a disapproving look from Ray and satisfaction from the manager.

"Good! I expect you to do better in your next Duel two days from now on!" The manager told him excitedly.

Once they were outside the room, Zarc slipped his hand into Ray's, his fingers between hers, surprising the girl. Zarc looked at Ray with tired but soft smile.

"Don't worry Ray. I'll do my best to entertain everyone in my different way." Zarc told her.

Ray returned his hold, intertwining her fingers with his. "Don't force yourself too much, Zarc. If there is anything I can do for you, just tell me, okay?" She said as they walked out together while still holding hands. They stayed that way until they reached the road where their houses were on different directions.

"See you later then, Ray." Zarc bid Ray as he took the road where his apartment was.

Ray extended her hand hand towards Zarc's retreating back and her mouth opened as if she was trying to say something, but she then slowly lowered her hand and no word came from her mouth. Her cheek then felt wet. A tear fell from her left eye as she continued to see Zarc's back until he completely disappeared from her view. She wanted to be with him a bit longer, just a bit longer, but she didn't understand why she couldn't tell him.

She forever regretted that moment when she didn't ask him to stay with her a bit longer. Because that was the last time she saw his real smile.

Two days later, at the scheduled Duel, the beginning didn't go well for Zarc. His attempt to show an entertainment that he believed was right, couldn't reach the audience's hearts who demanded him for stronger, more violent Duel.

"What are you doing, Zarc?! Show us your fierce Dueling!"

"Crush him like you did before!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me! I didn't come here to watch a boring Dueling!"

"Pull yourself together, Zarc!"

Ray watched Zarc worriedly as he was kneeling on the stadium after receiving an attack from his opponent. The audience who were getting tired of Zarc's attempt not to harm his opponent, started throwing trash cans and various objects at Zarc while spouting insults and demands. Zarc stayed that way while accepting the thrown objects and complaints from his audience. A dread attacked Ray's chest when Zarc started to laugh humourlessly while covering his face with his hand, silencing everyone.

"You want a stronger and fiercer Dueling…?" Zarc asked before revealing his face. Ray was taken aback so much that she fell on her knees when she saw nothing but mad acceptance on his face. That's when the Duel took a completely different turn.

"Very well! I'll bring it to you all!" Zarc announced as he began his Turn again.

The Duel ended in that very Turn. Zarc emerged victorious by making what people said a miraculous come back. He summoned his dragon that swiftly destroyed his opponent's Monster. While his dragon destroyed the opposing Monster, his dragon also has his opponent in its grasp before throwing him away, causing his opponent to suffer broken bones.

Ray could only watched there helplessly, her cry for him to stop never reached him amongst those cheering crowds.

 **PRESENT TIME - THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

" _Zarc, I'll save you soon. This time for sure. I'll make sure you can rest in peace."_ Ray steeled her resolve as she started her Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Revive Fusion! I can allow my opponent to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from his Graveyard!" Ray activated one of her 2 face-down cards, confusing Zarc with the Effect.

"Allowing me to revive Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon? What are you plotting?" Zarc questioned, but following the card's Effect, he nevertheless revived Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

"For this! I activate Continuous Magic Card: Montage Fusion! Once per Turn if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists those Monsters as Fusion Material Monsters, using only Monsters I control as Fusion Materials!" Ray targeted Zarc's Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, and with Past Eye's Effect, she was able to use Past Eye and Montage Fusion to Fusion Summon.

"Come forth! Level 8! CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)!" Ray summoned a new CCC Monster that resembled a long huge blue-colored axe with a tip like a spear.

Reiji stared at the Fusion Monster with a bathed breath. He had never seen that Monster before. He didn't think Reira ever had that Monster. But he then remembered Ray mentioned that she has one card that can seal Zarc's consciousness. Did she mean this card? So this card was a card that Ray created with her power?

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon with Sonic Halberd!" Ray declared her Battle Phase, attacking the Supreme King Disaster Dragon. The CCC Fusion Monster lunged forward, pointing its sharp tip at the dragon.

"I won't let you! Trap Card: Supreme King's Blood! I can add an ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster in my Extra Deck to another Dragon-Type Monster I control!" Zarc added Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK to Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon, making the latter's current ATK 6300.

At that moment, Reiji activated his own Trap Card. "Trap Card: Contract with the Dawn! I can choose any Monster on the Field and halve its ATK! However, at the end of each Turn I activate this Effect, I will receive 200 damage!" Reiji targeted Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon, halving its ATK to 3150.

"Useless! Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's ATK is still higher!" Zarc reminded.

"No! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Holy Prayer! I decrease my opponent's Monster's ATK by 300!" Ray decreased Odd-Eyes Ragnarok's ATK to 2850.

Sonic Halberd pierced through the Supreme King Disaster Dragon's body, destroying it. Zarc was pushed back, his arm in front of him to defend from the shockwave.

 **ZARC-YUYA LP: 750 = 600**

"How dare you damaging me until this much! I'll finish you off in my next Turn!" Zarc told Ray furiously, itching to counterattack.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Ray replied.

"What?" Zarc uttered in question.

"Sonic Halberd's Effect! When my opponent controls a WIND-Element Monster, it can attack three times!" Ray revealed Sonic Halberd's other Effect, shocking Zarc as the realization came in.

"You…! So that's why you used Revive Fusion! All so you can activate Sonic Halberd's Effect!" Zarc looked at Ray hatefully.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Ray declared her second attack. Sonic Halberd pierced through the Fusion dragon like it did to Odd-Eyes Ragnarok, leaving Zarc has nothing left on his Field.

 **ZARC-YUYA LP: 600 = 100**

"My apologies Zarc, but I will have you sleep again for a while! I attack directly with Sonic Halberd!" Ray declared her third attack. Her Fusion Monster shot forward towards Zarc who was wide open.

Zarc jumped back as Sonic Halberd pierced the ground right in front of him, creating an explosion that filled Zarc's Field, covering his body. Reiji and Ray have thought they got him, but they were surprised when Zarc's figure emerged from the smoke, unharmed and his LP still remained.

"I activate Supreme King's Blood Effect. When this card is in Graveyard, I can banish a Dragon-Type Monster in my Graveyard and reduce battle damage to 0." Zarc revealed he has banished Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, effectively saving himself from the finishing blow.

"No way! His card still has that kind of Effect!" Reiji said in dismay. Just when they were so close!

"Now there is nothing you can do! End your turn!" Zarc demanded to Ray.

"I…end my Turn…" Ray finished, a cold sweat formed on her face. The moment Ray ended her Turn, Reiji received 200 damage due to his Trap Card's Effect.

 **REIJI LP: 400 = 200**

"Are you okay, Reiji?" Ray asked out of concern.

"Yes…I can still go on…" Reiji assured Ray as he started his Turn. He looked at the card he just drew and his eyes glinted with hope. _"I can do it with this card!"_

"I activate Magic Card: Demonic Realm! I can Special Summon a DDD Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated and it'll be destroyed at the End Phase!" Reiji Special Summoned Temujin back to his Field temporarily.

"Battle! I attack directly with Tomb Conquistador!" Reiji made his first attack with his Pendulum Monster.

"I activate Supreme King's Blood's Effect! I banish a Dragon-Type Monster in my Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0!" Zarc banished Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon from his Graveyard, creating a barrier that blocking Tomb Conquistador's lightning.

"I still have one more Monster! I attack again with Temujin!" Reiji made his second attack. Temujin jumped forward and slashed its sword towards Zarc who once again used his Trap Card's Effect to banish Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon and reduced the damage he took to 0.

"Fufu. This is the end of your Turn. As you have already know, I still have plenty of dragons in my Graveyard. Any attack you directed at me will be reduced to nothing." Zarc said with a smug look. Zarc didn't look as berserk as he did a while ago. This raised Ray's concern as this means Zarc was starting to get a hang of Yuya.

"But that only works on battle damage, isn't it?" Reiji inquired while fixing his glasses.

"Huh?" Zarc raised an eyebrow, not getting what Reiji was trying to say.

"Monster summoned by Demonic Realm can inflict 500 damage to the player!" Reiji revealed his Magic Card's other Effect, surprising the Supreme King Dragon. Temujin slashed its sword, sending a green shockwave towards Zarc.

Zarc clicked his tongue as the attack as getting closer. There was no Action Card near him. He clenched his fist as he was forced to make his decision. "I activate Supreme King's Blood's Effect! I can banish this card from my Graveyard to inflict the damage directed at me to my opponent instead!"

"What!" Reiji took a step back in surprise, half preparing for the damage he will took. However, Zarc then pointed at Ray.

"I could have finish you off, but the one I want to get rid of the most is you! So I'm giving the damage to you!" Zarc reflected Temujin's shockwave to Ray. The girl jumped to her side, barely dodging the shockwave.

 **RAY LP: 1500 = 1000**

"Ray!" Reiji rushed to his older half-sister, helping her stand. "I'm sorry. I thought I can do it this time."

Ray shook her head at Reiji. "No. It's okay. Even if you manage to defeat him, without my card, there is no guarantee it will pacify Zarc." She told him as she stared warily at Zarc.

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Demonic Realm's Effect ended, Temujin is destroyed." As Reiji ended his Turn, his Synchro Monster returned to the Graveyard.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Zarc summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. A sinister smile formed on his face as he looked at Ray and Reiji, giving shivers to the two Akaba siblings.

"As I promised, I will finish you off in this Turn!" Zarc showed a card in his hand.

"When I have Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, an Odd-Eyes Dragon Monster in my Extra Deck, and Dragon-Type Monster on my Field, I can Pendulum Summon this card regardless of the Pendulum Scale by Releasing the Dragon-Type Monster on my Field!" As Zarc Released Odd-Eyes, the red-colored dragon was surrounded by the pendulum until its body was enveloped in bright light as its form started to change.

"Appear! Wondrous dichromatic eyes that reflects beautiful lights! Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!"

Red light came from the Pendulum Scale, revealing a dragon whose bodily majority is covered with red scales. Its lower body, specifically its stomach, has a round blue orb like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Its back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. It has a triangular head with horns that has red and green orbs, a pair of dual-colored eyes, green and red, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, yellow nails.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has evolved?!" Reiji looked in astonishment.

"Battle! I attack Sonic Halberd with Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spectrum Blast!" Zarc pointed at the Fusion Monster that he has been itching to destroy. Prism-Eyes' irises glowed as it attached its tail to the floor. The blue orb on its stomach was glowing as well as it shot a multiple-colored flame blast towards the Fusion Monster from its mouth, destroying it. Ray was pushed back from the backlash.

 **RAY LP: 1000 = 800**

"Don't even think that I'm done! When Prism-Eyes destroyed a Level 5 or higher Monster, it can inflict damage equal to the ATK of one face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck!" Zarc chose to inflict Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK to Ray.

"No way!" Ray said in disbelieve as she saw Odd-Eyes Rebellion's shadow entering Prism-Eyes' body.

"Eat this! Refraction Force!" Zarc declared as Prism-Eyes shot a black-colored fire blast from its mouth towards the defenceless girl who could do nothing but stood on her spot and looked on as the attack was coming for her.

"I activate Contract with the Dawn's Effect!" Reiji interrupted, surprising Ray and Zarc. "I banish it from the Graveyard to shift the damage to myself!"

"Reiji!" Ray stared at Reiji with shocked and worried look as the blast's direction changed from her to her younger half-brother.

"I leave the rest to you." Reiji said right before the blast hit his body, throwing him to the pillar.

 **REIJI LP: 200 = 0**

"What an eyesore. Getting in my way. But with this you have no one to protect you when I make my attack in my next Turn!" Zarc declared before ending his Turn.

Ray looked at Reiji one last time before turning to Zarc. Now everything is up to her. Hers and Zarc's LPs were both in red mark. Even though she has 700 LP higher than Zarc, his Monster was more powerful and she didn't have any on her Field.

" _This is the only chance for me to use the card. I only have one shot."_ Ray looked at Reira's Deck, ready for her Draw Phase. _"Please let this work!"_

"My Turn!" Ray looked at the card she drew and nodded at herself.

"I activate Magic Card: Fortune's Aurora! I can Special Summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard!" Colorful Aurora appeared covering the ceiling as Ray revived Sonic Halberd to her Field.

"Sonic Halberd again? It's nothing compared to my Prism-Eyes." Zarc told her with condescending look.

"Monsters Special Summoned by Fortune's Aurora cannot be destroyed and any damage I receive will be negated! Battle! I attack Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Sonic Halberd!" Ray commanded the Fusion Monster to attack.

Sonic Halberd, following its master's order, went straight towards the dragon, pointing its sharp tip. Zarc wasn't the least perturbed as Prism-Eyes easily blocked the attack with its tail and deflected it back.

"A puny attack indeed." Zarc sneered.

"Are you sure about that?" Ray said as she looked at Sonic Halberd.

"When a Monster summoned by Fortune's Aurora attack a Monster without destroying them, that Monster will lose ATK equal to the damage I should have take and that lost ATK will be added to Sonic Halberd!" Ray increased Sonic Halberd's ATK to 3200 while decreasing Prism-Eyes' ATK to 3000.

"My Prism-Eyes' ATK!" Zarc looked at his dragon kneeling as the aurora showered it with its light, weakening the dragon. "Damn you!"

"And I'm sure you haven't forgotten Sonic Halberd's Effect. It can attack twice per Turn!" Ray pointed at the weakened Prism-Eyes. "Battle! I attack Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Sonic Halberd! This is the to go back to sleep, Zarc!"

The aurora showered Sonic Halberd with its light, powering up the Fusion Monster as rainbow-colored light covered its entire body. The Fusion Monster dashed forward with full speed that neither Zarc nor Prism-Eyes even have the time to react. The Fusion Monster's blade pierced through the red dragon's body, creating a crack on its body that spread until the body finally blown to bits, throwing Zarc on his back.

 **ZARC-YUYA LP: 100 = 0**

The Action Field dispersed following the end of the Duel. Ray quickly rushed to Zarc, checking on him. Touching his face, she felt the presence of the Supreme King Dragon gone from Yuya's body. She sighed in relief. This mean Zarc's soul has been sealed, at least he won't come out for a few hours…unless there was strong stimulation enough to wake him up.

"How is he?" Reiji asked, walking slowly to the two while holding injured shoulder.

"Yuya is fine now. Zarc's soul has been sealed for the time being." Ray assured Reiji while positioning Yuya into a more comfortable position. Once making sure Yuya was fine, she walked to Reiji who kneeled so he was facing her properly.

"I'm sorry…all of this is because of me…" Ray apologized to Reiji while carefully holding his injured shoulder.

Reiji for a second, saw a glimpse of Ray's form overlapping with Reira. She was truly inside Reira. Looking at her, she's most likely will stay in Reira's body for a little bit more. This will be a chance for him to get to know her and Zarc.

"You said that this only sealed away Zarc's soul temporarily. How can we expel it from Yuya permanently? Are you going to defeat him again with the four cards you used before?" Reiji asked while looking at the unconscious Yuya.

Ray shook her head. "No. Even if we use those four cards again, it won't do it." She told him, confusing Reiji.

"But didn't you defeat Zarc using those cards?" Reiji wondered if there was a different version between his father's story and Ray.

"If we use those cards again, we can defeat Zarc…but the same thing may happen again." Ray told him with sad expression.

"The same thing may happen again?" Reiji was initially confused by Ray's answer, but then it quickly hit him. He understood what she meant. Using the four cards would only split Zarc and Ray and the four dimensions again like in the past. Zarc's soul would still exist within his new reincarnations, which means Zarc may awaken again and plunge the world into chaos.

"If we do that we're only delaying the disaster. We're not resolving the fundamental problem…" Reiji said with a tinge of exasperation. Zarc was already this strong with just borrowing Yuya's body. If Zarc revived completely with his full power, Reiji knew Zarc won't be an easy adversary.

"Exactly. The four cards are still necessary should Zarc is awaken, but at the moment those cards had changed into the form of four bracelets that my reincarnations are wearing." Ray referred to the four jeweled bracelets that Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri were always wearing.

"Now that you mention it, Serena and Yuzu did say about their bracelets blinking and shining and it's always whenever either something happened to Yuya or when Yuya and his counterparts are in vicinity…" Reiji remembered what Serena and Yuzu had told him before their arrival at Academia. After listening to Serena's story, he had his men checked Serena's bracelet, but they found nothing as the results were unreadable.

"It's not a coincidence that Yuzu and the others born close with Yuya and the others. My will and wish to be by Zarc's side allowed them to grow close with each other." Ray explained further.

" _I see. Her wish to stop Zarc from resurrecting allowed her reincarnations to born close by Zarc's reincarnations' side."_ Reiji noted in his mind.

"Anyway, we need to find another way that can end this once and for all." Ray kneeled beside Yuya again and gently held the pendant around his neck. "The Pendulum maybe is the solution to our problem…"

Reiji blinked as he looked at the pendant in Ray's hand. "The Pendulum? Could it be…the Pendulum Summon has something to do with you and Zarc?"

Ray nodded, confirming Reiji's thought. "Pendulum cannot sway with malice alone. Pendulum Summon was born from Zarc's will and mine."

"What? You and Zarc…?" Reiji was quite skeptic for a second, but quick to remember that common senses no longer applied in regards of what happened ever since he and his friends stepped foot in another dimension.

"When I defeated Zarc at that time, I unleashed Zarc's power that filled with desire for revenge. The four cards that Father created reacted to that power, returning it back to nature and purify it. That reaction, resulted in the birth of this pendant, the Pendulum Summon." Ray explained as she covered the pendant in her palm.

"So then…you and Zarc are the true creators of Pendulum Summon." Reiji concluded after listening to her story.

"You could say so. But to me…" Ray's face saddened more as she continued to look on Yuya's pendant.

"Pendulum Summon…is my…our epitaph…"

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Urgh…" Yugo groaned as his eyes fluttered opened. Just as he was about to stretch his arm, he realized he was being carried on someone's back. To be precise, Jack's back. Logically thinking, he was with Jack and Sawatari, and between the two of them the one who was strong enough to carry him would be Jack.

"Oh, you're awake, Yugo!" Sawatari said in relief as he noticed.

"…Yeah… You can put me down now…" Yugo told Jack.

"Are you sure you're all right now?" Jack said as he put the boy down from his back.

"I'm not sure myself what happened, but I think I'm fine now!" Yugo said while scratching his head and smiled at his two companions.

Sawatari placed a hand on Yugo's forehead. The high fever has gone, making him sweat dropped. "What the heck? You were having a high fever just a few minutes ago and now it's gone? What the heck happened to you?!" Sawatari asked incredulously.

"I told you I dunno know. Anyway, let's just go and save Rin!" Yugo said energetically to show he was fine now. He ushered his two companions to be in hurry so they can save Rin. Inside, however, Yugo was actually feeling an immense dread.

" _What was that? The dream that I saw, this is the first time it's very clear."_ He recalled the dream he experienced. Rather than a mere dream, it was a nightmare. There, he was a person named Zarc and he has a friend who looked a lot like Rin named Ray. He went insane and destroyed the world and then he was ripped apart by Ray for it. A horrid nightmare that he don't want to see ever again.

" _But…was it really just a nightmare? It feels so real. Even until now I can still feel it."_ Yugo held his chest as his heart was beating fast. A sweat formed and dropped from his face and his hand was trembling.

" _What's with this feeling of a darkness creeping inside me…?"_

 **CONTROL ROOM – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Sora and Gongenzaka smashed the door of the control room where the ARC-V Reactor was being controlled with their Monsters, causing the Academia members who were sitting in front of their computers to activate the reactor to start leaving their seats in fear. However, even after they left, the reactor was still functioning.

"Sora! Look!" Gongenzaka pointed at beyond the computers, behind the glass window. The Professor, Leo Akaba, was maintaining the reactor himself.

"This is bad, we gotta stop him, Gon-chan!" Sora told Gongenzaka, running passed the many computers and machines in the room.

"Not so fast."

Sora and Gongenzaka halted when Chris and Barrett jumped from above, blocking their paths.

"Long silver hair… Are you Chris, the traitor of the Resistance that Kurosaki and the others told us about?!" Gongenzaka questioned the silver haired Duelist.

"Yes, I am. The union of the four dimensions will soon reach its peak. I won't let anyone interfere. For the sake of my father's last wish!" Chris said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Barrett, you're alive?!" Sora was startled to see the Captain again. When he fell from the collapsed building, he was sure he was done for. Plus, even if he survived from the fall, he was supposedly unable to fight let alone standing up for weeks.

"I'm afraid so. It seems I'm not allowed to die. Living in disgrace for failing my missions not only once but twice is my punishment. I have to bear with it for the rest of my life." Barrett clenched his fists in frustration, self-loathing evident in his face and voice.

"But no matter. Regardless of what happened to me, my loyalty for the Professor shall not change!" Barrett decreed as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Since there are four of us, we'll make it a Tag Duel?" Gongenzaka inquired.

"No. It'll be a Battle Royale. Me against you two." Barrett said as he took a step forward. He glanced at Chris. "Stand there and make sure the machine is functioning properly. If there's another intruder, you handle them."

"...As you wish. But should anything happen to you, I'll join the Duel whether you like it or not." Chris said as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"I've already defeated you twice together with Kurosaki. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Sora said while trying to sound confident, but he was actually wary. He and Shun defeated Barrett after having so much difficulty after all, and Barrett seemed to be different from before.

"I've received a new power. Enough talk, for this Battle Royale, players cannot attack on their first Turn." Barrett simply answered as the Duel started.

"No problem." Sora replied with the Duel condition.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn. I activate Continuous Magic Card, Beastborg Fusioner! With this, I can Fusion Summon 1 Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or my other side of Field as Fusion Materials. In exchange, I cannot Set nor Normal Summon Monster." Barrett picked two cards in his hands.

"I Fuse Jet-Black Panther Warrior (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) and Dark Sentinel (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)! Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator! (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)" Panther Predator emerged from the vortex.

"I activate Panther Predator's Effect! Once per Turn, I can inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Barrett pointed the Effect to Sora. Panther Predator slashed its sword, sending a wave that hit Sora, causing the boy to wince in pain.

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Barrett concluded.

"My Turn! I Summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Normal Summoned Kageboshi in Attack Position.

"Since I have no Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard, I can send Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi in my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2) from my hand!" He Summoned a smaller Horagai in Defense Position.

"I activate Horagai's Effect! If it's Special Summoned, I can Summon 1 Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Sword – Kyukyukyu (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!" Gongenzaka Special Summoned Kyukyukyu in Attack Position.

"I Tune Kyukyukyu with Kageboshi and Horagai! Shinobi hiding in the darkness, emerge onto this war ground with a cry that echoes in the mountains! Synchro Summon! Come before us! Superheavy Ninja Saruto-B (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8)!" Gongenzaka Summoned a blue mechanical Ninja-like Monster in Defense Position.

"At this moment, I activate Continuous Trap Card: Beastborg of Medal of the Crimson Chain! Once, when my opponent Special Summon a Monster, that Monster cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle! And my opponent cannot Special Summon, Normal Summon, or activate any Magic and Trap Cards!" Barrett declared.

"What!?" Gongenzaka was shocked.

"Darn it, that troublesome card again!" Sora cursed.

Chains were formed around Saruto-B that then bound tight the Synchro Monster, causing it to let out cries of pain as the chain tightened the more it struggles to break free. The same chain also appeared around Gongenzaka, binding him.

"Gon-chan!" Sora called out of worry.

"I'm fine! Sorry Sora, but I'll leave it to you until I'm free. I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded reluctantly.

"My Turn!" Sora eyed the remaining Reverse Card on Barrett's Field. _"If either me or Gon-chan were alone, either of us would have been in a bind like me before. Thankfully that card only affect one opponent, I can move freely!"_

"From my hand, I Summon Patchwork Furnimal (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Sora the Furnimal Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Patchwork Furnimal on my Field and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)!" Sora fused his two Monsters together in the Fusion Vortex as he beginning his chant.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Sora summoned one of his frequently used Fusion Monsters.

"I won't allow you to do as you please, Sora Shiun'in." Barrett pointed at his Reverse Card, activating it. "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain! Once, when my opponent Special Summon a Monster, that Monster cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle! If my opponent takes damage: All face-up monsters my opponent controls lose ATK equal to the damage they took!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed as chains were formed around Scissor Bear and binding it with the same chain also appeared and tied Sora in place.

"So…you still have that kind of card…!" Sora said while struggling against the chain that tightened around his body.

"ARC Area Project is getting close to its completion. Until it's done, I won't give any chances! Now, end your Turn!" Barrett demanded, pointing his finger at Sora.

"…I Set 1 card and end my Turn…" Sora gritted his teeth.

"My Turn! I Summon Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Barrett summoned the bug Monster.

"That bug! He must be going to Fusion Summon again!" Gongenzaka deduced, remembering the bug's Effect. "But why he still has that card?! The Doctor was already dead! He shouldn't be controlled by the Parasite anymore!"

"That's right. I'm using this card out of my own free will! I Fuse Panther Predator with Parasite Fusioner! Fusion Summon! Appear! Beastborg Dark Predator (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 7)." Barrett summoned Dark Predator in Attack Position with Parasite Fusioner attached on its body.

As he summoned his Fusion Monster, a throbbing pain attacked his entire body, particularly his not yet healed injuries. But following that, the pain also came from inside his body, which was more painful. It was still not noticeable to others, but Barrett's breathing started to weaken.

" _I don't have much time left…!"_

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuri breathed heavily.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustration pounding at his head. A flash of frigid rage rushed through him. His bright, penetrating, violet eyes, full with the promise of death, fathomless black and pitiless violet glowed thickly. His hand gripped his Duel Disk. He lowered his head so his face shadowed, not showing what kind of expression that he made. The eyes darted down and focused solely on ground where he stood straight, hovering over the scattered cards.

The frustration then slowly went down as Yuri recalled what he saw, what he remembered when he passed out. The mere thought of the memories flooded his senses along with powers inside him. His eyelids fluttered close. His body, which had felt like one giant raw nerve for that moment, was bathed in sudden relief. It was like every cell in his body breathed a collective sigh of relief. Yuri's mind felt clear, every pain and worry lifted off his shoulders by the mere thought of the overflowing power. This was heaven. This was ecstasy! This was even wonderful than before!

"I see…! I understand now…!" Yuri said between his laughs.

Footsteps coming closer, prompting Yuri to stand up. His eyes glinted with further excitement and his cheeks were hurt from smiling so widely when he saw the person he has wanted to meet. Yugo, with two of the Lancers that he has no interest with, have arrived.

"Found you, grinning bastard!" Yugo said angrily while pointing at Yuri.

Yuri let out a bloodthirsty grin and licked his lips. He was so happy now. This felt like the greatest day in his life. Now he knew what he must do.

"You came at the perfect time, Yugo-kun…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **What it Takes to Reach the Top –** Yugo begins to Duel Yuri. Sensing something is not right with the both of them, Jack return to the Duel Dome and intrudes the Duel to snap Yugo back to his senses. In their mindscape, Yuya's inner-self comes face to face with Zarc's soul.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **REVIVE FUSION**_ : You can allow your opponent to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from their Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING'S BLOOD**_ : You can add the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster in your Extra Deck to another Dragon-Type Monster you control. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish a Dragon-Type Monster in your Graveyard and the damage you receive from that battle will be 0. You can banish this card to inflict battle damage to your opponent instead. (Trap Card)

 _ **CONTRACT WITH THE DAWN:**_ You can choose any Monster on the Field, that Monster's ATK is halved. You can banish this card from the Graveyard and change the direction of a damage to yourself. (Trap Card)

 _ **DEMONIC REALM:**_ You can Special Summon a DDD Monster form your Graveyard with its Effect negated and that Monster will be destroyed at the end of your Turn. Monster summoned with this card, when destroying a Monster, can inflict 500 damage to the opposing player. (Magic Card)

 _ **PRISM-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / EFFECT / PENDULUM / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0). **Monster Effect: 1.)** When you have Monsters in your Pendulum Zone, an Odd-Eyes Dragon Monster in your Extra Deck, and Dragon-Type Monster on your Field, you can Pendulum Summon this card by Releasing Dragon-Type Monster and regardless of your Pendulum Scales. **2.)** When it destroys a Level 5 or higher Monster, this card can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of one of face-up Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck. **3.)** If this card is Pendulum Summoned by Releasing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, your Pendulum Monsters can attack simultaneously. **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can grant piercing damage to your Pendulum Monsters.

 _ **FORTUNE'S AURORA**_ **:** You can Special Summon 1 Monster from your Graveyard. Monsters Special Summoned by Fortune's Aurora cannot be destroyed and any damage you receive will be negated. When a Monster summoned by Fortune's Aurora attack a Monster without destroying them, that Monster will lose ATK equal to the damage you should have take and add it to your Monster.

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN TCG/OCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE**

* * *

 **How is the chapter? Do you like the evolution of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon? Before, some reviewers have asked if we're going to include an evolution for Odd-Eyes since Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, and Starve Venom have one in the anime. We refrained from answering to that question to make it a surprise.**

 **For the next chapter, it won't be like in the anime when Edo and Kaito intruded the Duel and then kept attacking Yugo that he used up all of his resources. We'll make sure that even if Jack intruded the Duel, afterwards Yugo and Yuri will still continue with fair and longer Duel.**

 **Also, when we said there will be Reiji vs Yuri rematch in chapter 10 or 11, we really mean it. Just wait around 3 or 4 more chapters.**

 **Please review this chapter~ :D**


	44. What it Takes to Reach the Top

**Big thanks to** _ **Ryujomaru15, aqua9597, Big duels, ThePsychoPath96, raychiu, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, StrikeDragoon, Hakuryukou79, dvdryms, Fan of Fanfics21, Playerhood18, GamingGuy84, Yuarc V, Ghostkid33, Leafeon12, lord yuri, ScalchopWarrior, Windraider, EZ2412, VioletStarVN, Dknight27, Resa-chan, ContinuityMaker**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Found you grinning bastard!" Yugo said angrily while pointing at Yuri.

"You came at the perfect time, Yugo-kun." Yuri said with ecstatic grin. "I was just thinking to look for you."

"This time I'll beat you to a pulp for not only kidnapping Rin in front of my eyes, but for harming Yuya too!" Yugo was more than eager to start his long awaited rematch against this person .

"Then this guy is Yuri that you, Kachidoki, and Ruri have talked about?" Sawatari looked at Yuri and then back to Yugo. He really bore strong resemblance with Yugo, Yuya, and Yuto. Almost like two peas from the same pod. It was scary there were four people who despite has no blood relation bears such identical resemblance with each other.

"If he managed to defeat Yuya, he is a formidable opponent." Jack noted, eyeing Yuri warily. He sensed something different from the boy than the other Academia soldiers they have fought against. Just by simply looking at the boy, Jack could tell this boy was dangerous.

"Yuya, huh. Yes! I enjoyed Dueling with him! He is different from my previous opponents who were only talk! It was a wonderful Duel. You should have seen it when I defeated him." Yuri snickered as he recalled his Duel against Yuya, enraging Yugo further, and also Sawatari and Jack.

"Why you…! I'll pay you back a thousand times for Rin and Yuya! Be prepared, grinning bastard!" Yugo raised his Duel Disk in preparation.

"Wait a sec, what about Rin? Shouldn't we save her?" Sawatari reminded. While he agreed that giving the violet hair Duelist a piece of mind is a must, saving Rin and the others were more important.

"I'll leave that to you!" Yugo told Sawatari and Jack.

"Wait, what?!" Sawatari was surprised by Yugo's decision. He was sure that he will choose to save Rin.

"I won't be satisfied until I beat up this freak! I leave Rin to you, so go!" Yugo pushed Sawatari and then Jack to the door across them that will lead to the Professor's chamber.

"Our Duel was not finished in Synchro Dimension. Let's settle it now. I'll make sure to properly defeat you now, Fusion-kun." Yuri teased, purposely saying Yugo's name wrong.

"It's Yugo! Remember that already!" Yugo was already fuming and the violet haired Duelist just needed to add oil to the flame.

Both teens activated their Duel Disks, automatically activating the Action Field from Yugo's Duel Disk.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! As I control no cards, I activate Magic Card: Speedraw from my hand! I Draw 2 cards and send 1 Speedroid Monster to my Graveyard!" Yugo drew 2 cards and sent Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to the Graveyard.

"From my hand, I Summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4)!" Yugo summoned Double Yoyo in Attack Position.

"Since Double Yoyo was Normal Summoned, I can target a Level 3 or less Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard!" Yugo Special Summoned Tri-Eyed Dice to his Field.

"I Tune Double Yoyo with Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yugo summoned his ace Monster.

"I Set 3 cards and end my Turn." Yugo concluded.

"Yes! This is it! When I saw your dragon, my desire to destroy intensified! I'm so going to enjoy this!" Yuri started his Turn, revealing the card he just drew.

"From my hand I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Predator Plants Fly Hell and Predator Plants Morray Nephentes in my hand! Two beautiful flower with insect-alluring fragrance, become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri also summoned his ace Monster.

The dragons started howling with all their might as their wielders' eyes were glowing. Lightning suddenly strike through the dome, coming between the two Duelists and their dragons, making a giant hole at the top of the dome. Jack blinked when he saw the change in the two boys. Their eyes and the aura they emitting felt familiar.

"Looks like he won't listen, Jack. Let's go! Yugo can handle this!" Sawatari said, pulling Jack's arm.

Jack still has his concern, but followed after Sawatari to save the girls. He looked back at Yugo and Yuri for a moment once more, a dread filling his chest seeing them that way.

"Now, you'll become one with me!" Yuri told Yugo.

"Save your joke! You're the one who is going to become one with me!" Yugo retorted angrily.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri declared Battle Phase with his dragon. The poisonous dragon shot its signature green blast towards the Synchro Monster.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Burning Sonic! As my Monster is being attacked, I can negate the attack and increase Clear Wing's ATK by 500 as long as Burning Sonic is on the Field!" Yugo activated his first Reverse Cards. A burning flame appeared, in front of Clear Wing, shielding the dragon from the green blast and raised its ATK to 3000.

"Hmm…not bad. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuri concluded, looking pleased by Yugo's move.

"My Turn! From my hand I Summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" Yugo summoned Shave Boomerang in Attack Position.

"I activate Speedroid Shave Boomerang's Effect! I can change it to Defense Position and then have a Monster on the field lose 300 ATK!" Yugo chose his own Clear Wing for its ATK to be decreased to 2700.

"What's the point on doing that exactly?" Yuri raised his brow in mild confusion.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! When it is targeted by a Monster Effect, I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo used his dragon's Effect to negate Shave Boomerang's Effect, returning the dragon's ATK back to 3000 and destroyed the Speedroid Monster.

"Hello? What are you playing here actually?" Yuri was a bit annoyed with Yugo's move. What was the point of summoning the Monster in the first place then?

"Due to its Effect, Clear Wing's ATK will be increased equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK!" Yugo increased Clear Wing's ATK to 5000.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yugo started his counterattack against Yuri's dragon with Clear Wing's signature attack.

Yuri, however, didn't do anything and just stood on his place. He didn't even bother to try to get an Action Card. Clear Wing strike through Starve Venom's body, destroying the Fusion dragon. Yuri used an arm to partially block himself from the shockwave of his ace Monster's destruction.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 2200**

"So mean~! Destroying my most precious dragon like that~!" Yuri wore a faux expression on his face that he quickly wiped in a second and replaced it with his sneaky grin.

"When Starve Venom leaves the Field, it will destroy all of my opponent's Special Summoned Monsters and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the total ATKs of the destroyed Monsters!" Yuri revealed Starve Venom's third Effect, unleashing poisonous purplish miasma to Clear Wing from Starve Venom's remains.

"Like hell I'll let you! Double Trap open!" Yugo opened his two remaining Reverse Cards. "First I activate Trap Card: Speedroid Hole! I Special Summon a Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard and that Monster cannot be destroyed by any means until the End Phase!" Yugo summoned back Double Yoyo in Attack Position.

"Next I activate Continuous Trap Card: Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane! Once per Turn, when a card or Effect is activated, that will inflict damage to me, I can make my opponent take that damage instead!" Yugo activated his last Reverse Card. The miasma destroyed Clear Wing, but when the dragon exploded, the miasma was blown back to Yuri.

"Nice counter. But not enough!" Yuri activated his face-down card. "Trap Card: Melody of Flower. I can add a Predator Plants Monster to my hand and reduce Battle Damage to 0!"

"You're the one that is not enough! I send Burning Sonic to Graveyard to negate Melody of Flower's activation!" Yugo sent his first Continuous Trap Card to his Graveyard from his Field to counter Yuri's Trap Card.

"Too bad for you, but Melody of Flower cannot be destroyed by Trap Card's Effect!" Yuri negated Burning Sonic's Effect and then added Cordyceps into his hand as the miasma disappeared before it could reach him, meaning the damage Yuri took was none.

"Fufufu. That's good. Struggle more! And then I'll take you into me!" Yuri extended his arm to Yugo, opening his palm before closing it, emphasising his dark desire. His excitement grew more. It was the same when he duelled Yuya.

"Don't get full of yourself, bastard! I'll destroy you in my next Turn! Turn End!" Yugo finished his move, allowing Yuri to start.

"My Turn. I activate Continuous Magic Card: Dragon Meadow. I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard. Of course, we both know which it will be." Yuri said playfully as he revived his ace Monster, Starve Venom.

"I place Scale 1 Predator Plants Genlisea Toad in my Pendulum Zone." Yuri placed Genlisea Toad in the Right Pendulum Zone while leaving the Left Zone empty.

"Lastly, from my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Cordyceps (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Yuri summoned a plant with monstrous orange-colored petal in Attack Position.

"I activate Genlisea Toad's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters on my Field as Materials ignoring its Summoning condition. I Fuse Starve Venom and Cordyceps!" Yuri began his summoning chant as his Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, become a new power and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping venom until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"Battle! I attack Double Yoyo with Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri pointed at the Speedroid Monster. While he knew what this means, he was prepared. The orbs around Starve Venemy's body were glowing as Starve Venemy shot a crimson blast from its mouth, destroying the Speedroid Monster.

"But you'll take damage due to Shuriken Hurricane's Effect!" Yugo reminded as Yuri's LP was decreasing. At the same time though, Shuriken Hurricane was destroyed as Yugo no longer control a Speedroid Monster.

 **YURI LP: 2200 = 1500**

"Don't be relieved just yet, Yugo." When Yugo realized it, Yuri was standing on a tree with an Action Card in his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Wonder Chance. I can attack one more time!"

Starve Venemy once again unleashed its crimson blast, attacking Yugo directly. The Synchro user jumped to platform where he saw an Action Card, picking it midair and activated it.

"Action Magic: Wind Barrier! I halve the damage I'll take!" Blows of winds appeared covering Yugo, protecting him from Starve Venemy's blast. Yugo kneeled as he took half of the damage.

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 2650**

"That will be enough for now. It won't be fun if I end you now. I end my Turn." Yuri concluded while looking expectantly at Yugo, waiting so eagerly for him to make his move.

"Why you…! Don't look down on me! I–" Yugo was about to start his Draw Phase, but was stopped by an announcement from a Duel Disk.

{INTRUSTION PENALTY: 2000 LP}

Yugo and Yuri looked towards the direction where the voice came from. It came from the path to the door that lead to the Professor's chamber. There, Jack was standing with his Duel Disk on and his body covered with electricity.

 **JACK LP: 4000 = 2000**

On their way to the Professor's chamber, Jack couldn't get rid of the dread he felt no matter how much he tried to push it away. It became stronger the more they were far from the Duel Dome. His intuition screamed at him to go back to Yugo. Deciding to follow his intuition, Jack told Sawatari to go on ahead while he return to help Yugo. Jack frowned upon seeing the current Yugo and Yuri. He now realized the familiarity he felt a while ago. The current Yugo and Yuri were just like Yuya back when he duelled Crow at the Friendship Cup semi-final. Yuya back then was blazing with anger and desire solely to destroy Crow. These two were the same.

" _Reiji Akaba did mention in the meeting that there is a connection between Yuya and the three boys who looks like him, including these two. Serena also mentioned that an abnormal phenomenon like this occurred before."_ Jack recalled what he have heard regarding Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.

" _During this phenomenon they are not in this right mind."_ Jack looked at Yugo and Yuri analytically. _"Snapping out Yugo by defeating him will only give Yuri more advantage. If I defeat Yuri, Yugo may turn his attention to me. To sum it up, defeating one between the two of them won't solve the situation. In that case…"_

"My Turn!" Jack started his Draw Phase, gaining the two boys' attentions to him.

" _I must defeat them both!"_

 **CONTROL ROOM – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"It has reached 60%. Only a little bit more. I just need to accelerate the process and the fifth dimension, ARC-V, will be born together with Ray." Leo said to himself as he speed up the process to merge the four dimensions, clicking the keyboard as fast as his fingers can do.

Chris was watching the Professor from the side line, crossing his arms while his back leaned onto the wall. His gaze then shifted to the unconscious Ruri inside the capsule as he saw her body flickering and slowly becoming transparent. If Yuto saw her like this, he wouldn't be pleased. He immediately looked away from her as a tinge of pain attacked his chest.

" _No. I mustn't think about this. I've already decided that I will fulfil Father's last wish no matter what it takes."_ Chris tried to steel his resolve again. It was already too late for him to turn back anyway. But still, why he felt something was not right?

Chris forcefully pushed the unnecessary thoughts away. He turned back to the Duel between Barrett against Sora and Gongenzaka. Although, he saw no point of seeing the Duel. The result was already clear to him seeing their LP.

 **BARRETT LP: 4000**

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 800**

 **SORA LP: 1600**

" _It's Barrett's complete victory."_ Chris commented in his mind.

Sora and Gongenzaka weren't faring well against Barrett due to the Captain's Continuous Trap Cards that nearly restricted all of their movements. To make it worse, the chains that bind them becoming tighter and tighter as Turns passed. The only way to get out from this situation was by destroying Barrett's Trap Cards, and the only one who can do that was Sora. The Continuous Trap Card that affecting him only prevented his Scissor Bear from attacking or changing its position, he can still summon new Monsters and using his own Magic and Trap. Unfortunately, lady luck was not in his side. The cards in his hand and the one he drew couldn't help him and Gongenzaka.

"What's the point of prolonging this Duel? You can't do anything. Surrender and I'll make sure your end will be quick." Barrett told his two opponents who were struggling against the chains binding them.

"Shut up! We won't give up until we save Yuzu and the others!" Gongenzaka retorted.

"I don't think I have ever heard of the word Surrender in Academia's teaching. We're going to fight until the end!" Sora said back while smiling, trying to look strong despite his struggle.

"Even after being cornered this much, you still insist on fighting. That determination of yours is truly befitting of Duelist. You have my respect for that." Barrett was truly impressed by the tenacity his opponents have. Even within Academia, there were less people who have such strong determination as both a human being and Duelist. Perhaps things would be better between them if only they met under different circumstances.

"Ugh…!" Barrett groaned as slowly as he could when a spasm attacked him. He soon recovered. However, when he coughed, he found blood in his palm. He knew what this means.

Barrett winced as he felt pain on his left waist where his wound located. He touched it and true enough, his palm was stained in his blood. Not only that, his wound started to dripping to the floor. From the very beginning, moving and Dueling before his body managed to recover was a suicide. No wonder his wounds started to open up again. His condition has worsened. He must end this Duel quickly before his life runs out.

Sora and Gongenzaka, of course, noticed the blood dripping from Barrett's bandages. Judging from the man's paling face, it was clear that he was in not good condition.

Gongenzaka didn't like this. At this rate the man is going to die. "Y-your wounds! If you don't get it treated–" Gongenzaka was cut off before he could finished his words by the said man.

"Showing mercy to your enemy at a time like this is the same as insult!" Barrett firmly told Gongenzaka. "I am a soldier. This is bound to happen for a soldier when he risk his life in battlefield! I will not let you insult my pride by showing unnecessary sympathy!"

Gongenzaka couldn't argue with that. While he didn't like it, being a man he is, Gongenzaka will respect Barrett's path of life. He could understand because he and his friends also chose their own paths. He has friends he wanted to protect and save, and he mustn't let his determination wavering because that man most likely going to die. If he let his emotion got the better of him, he'll lose his friends whom he valued more than his own. That being said, he really couldn't do anything right now.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Barrett announced. He punched his wounded waist to slow down the bleeding, though it has little effect. "Now, start your Turn, Noboru Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka touched his Deck, preparing his Draw Phase. He hoped with everything he has that the card he drew can save them from this situation somehow. Gongenzaka was about to draw, but an announcement from a Duel Disk stopped him.

{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LP}

Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Yusho stepping in with his active Duel Disk as his body was surrounded by electricity from the Action Field for interfering with the Duel.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 2000**

"Yusho-san!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

Chris, who was standing still was shocked to see his former mentor coming in. His eyes met with Yusho's. There was no hostility nor anger in his former mentor's eyes. What he saw were sadness and acceptance.

"You are Yusho Sakaki, the one who sheltered traitors from Academia. You are included in Academia's most wanted list. You have finally show yourself." Barrett recognized Yusho from the data gathered during the attack on Xyz Dimension and the Juvenille Corps.

"Yes. And I came here to put a stop to my old friend." Yusho said as he started his Turn.

"When I have no Monster on my Field, and there's a Monster on my opponent's Field, I can Special Summon Entermate Revue Dancer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand." Yusho summoned Revue Dancer in Attack Position.

"Revue Dancer can be treated as two Materials when it's Released. I Release Revue Dancer to Advance Summon Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yusho summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"When I control at least 1 Magician-Type Monster, I can Special Summon Entermate Lion Tamer (ATK: 400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Yusho summoned a humanoid male Monster holding a whip while riding on a lion's back in Attack Position from his hand.

"I activate Beastborg of Iron Chain's Effect! Once, if Monsters are Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field, those Monsters cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle! If my opponent takes damage, all face-up monsters my opponent controls lose ATK equal to the damage they took!" As Barrett declared, chains appeared and bound Sky Magician and Lion Tamer.

"Even Yusho-san's Monsters' attack is sealed!" Gongenzaka said in dismay. However, Yusho was not bothered by it.

"I wonder about that." Yusho said as he looked at Lion Tamer. "When Lion Tamer is Special Summoned, I can destroy all Magic or Trap Cards my opponent controls."

"What?!" Barrett exclaimed as Lion Tamer lashed its whip an destroyed the two Continuous Trap Cards, freeing Gongenzaka and Sora and their Monsters from the chains.

"Nice, Yuya's dad!" Sora praised the Entertaiment Duelist.

"The fun starts now! I activate Lion Tamer's other Effect! It can add its ATK to all Magician Type Monster on my Field!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 2900.

"Battle! I attack Dark Predator with Sky Magician!" Yusho declared Battle Phase. Sky Magician whirled its body, becoming a drill and lunged at the Beastborg Fusion Monster.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's Effect! This card is destroyed instead!"

Parasite Fusioner detached itself from Dark Predator, creating a barrier for the Fusion Monster while it took the full brunt of Sky Magician's attack, destroying the bug. Barrett was nearly thrown back from the attack as he received the damage.

 **BARRETT LP: 4000 = 3600**

Barrett coughed out more blood and his breathing became heavier. This time, unlike before, it was very clear for everyone how bad Barrett's condition was. In fact, this man was near dying.

"Your Turn is not over yet! Hurry up!" Barrett demanded between his heavy breathing.

Yusho frowned at the man's condition. "Why do you fight this far? If this is about creating the Utopia that Leo talked about, then you better stop it. All of you." Yusho said calmly with concern for the Captain's well-being.

"Leo intended to use the people who were carded as fuel to fuse the four dimensions. He said that the people who were carded will return to normal once the four dimensions are merged, there a lie in that." Yusho started to reveal.

"Lie? Don't you dare insult the Professor!" Barrett spouted angrily.

Yusho shook his head. "It is not a lie! Listen to me, sucking life energies from the people who were carded means sucking out their very lives! He said it himself that many lives will be sacrifices! We're not talking just a few lives, but billions of lives!"

Sora, Gongenzaka, Chris, and Barrett were dumbstruck by the revelation, particularly the latter two.

"If you do not trust me, then you can ask Leo himself." Yusho stared at Leo who was behind Barrett and Chris. He knew that it would be hard for them to believe his words. But if they heard it from the Professor himself…

"It doesn't matter to me as of now." Barrett said, surprising the Lancers. "I owe my life to the Professor. I've pledged my loyalty to him! Going against him will means denying my very self! I will stand by his side until the very end!"

The Lancers were taken aback by Barrett's sheer force of will. This made everything clear, it was never about creating Utopia or Academia's teaching, to Barrett everything has always been for the Professor. It was his loyalty to the Professor that drove him this far. The Professor's goal was his goal. He would be more than willing to give up his life if it means he can help the Professor.

"Start your Turn! Now!" Barrett glared at Gongenzaka.

"Uncle, I know you are as soft as Yuya, but persuading him is out of question." Sora told the uneasy Yusho. Sora have known Yusho only for a short time, but from his observation, he was 100% positive that the man was not the type who would be willing to take one's life through Dueling. While he understand what Yusho was thinking, his ideology has no place in this Duel.

Yusho closed his eyes, his brows furrowed. He tightened his hold on his crane as he looked at Barrett's unflinching gaze. No matter how peaceful he wanted this to end, it will never work out. Barrett's loyalty for Leo was just too strong to be meddled with.

"…I understand…" Yusho said with heavy reluctance. He must accept this. They were in the middle of a war. No, even without war, there were many people who can't change nor understand because they have their own principles and belief whether it was good or bad. With that, Yusho ended his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C (ATK: 900 / DEF: 900 / LV: 1)!" Gongenzaka summoned Tsuzu-3 in Attack Position. Now that Barrett's Trap Cards were destroyed, there was nothing stopping him from summoning Monsters.

"I Tuner Susano-O with Kobu-C! Oh steadfast fiendish divines! Grasp tightly on my fist's resolve. Become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield. Synchro Summon! Now, come before us. Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Steam Oni Tetsudo-O!" Gongenzaka summoned his new strongest Synchro Monster that resembled a train with a red oni mask in Defense Position.

"I activate Tetsudo-O's Effect! By sending 2 cards that I have in my hand to my Graveyard, I can target 1 Monster on the Field and destroy it!" Gongenzaka pointed at Dark Predator. A cannon came out from Tetsudo-O's mouth and shot a blast towards the Fusion Monster, destroying it.

"Next I attack directly with Tetsudo-O!" Gongenzaka declared attack on Barrett whose Field was no wide open.

Barrett opened his Reverse Card at that moment. "Trap Card: Beastborg Z! When I was being targeted for a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon a Beastborg Monster in my Graveyard and the damage is halved!" Barrett revived Dark Predator. The Fusion Monster stood in front of Barrett, taking the attack instead.

 **BARRETT LP: 3600 = 2450**

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded. He stiffened when he saw Barrett's body began to wobble yet the man's gaze still focus solely on them, his enemies. Never mind him being a Duelist of Academia, he was an honourable warrior. His determination and pride as a soldier earned Gongenzaka's respect.

"My Turn!" Sora started his Draw Phase. As he looked at his card, he scanned Barrett. The dripping blood from the opened wounds, heavy breathing, pale face that seemed to say he will drop dead at any time. It's no longer nearly dying, this man _was_ dying. Sora glanced at Yuya's father. Even though he said he understood, the old man was still hesitating.

Sora looked at his hand. _"I'm equally guilty for carding those people. My hands are as tainted as the Professor and the others."_ Sora remembered every people he could remember he had carded before, including Tsukikage's brother Hikage. He would face retribution one day, and he had prepared for that ever since he decided to leave Academia.

" _I'm sure Yuya wouldn't want his father to take his enemy's life no matter what the circumstances. But my hand is already dirty anyway, so it won't make much a difference. I'll do it."_ Sora narrowed his eyes at Barrett. He will end him with his hand. He won't let Yusho and Gongenzaka get their hands soiled.

"I Summon Edge Imp Scissors (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Sora summoned the Edge Imp Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Death-Toy Scissor Bear and Edge Imp Scissors! Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Death-Toy Sabre Tiger (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Sora Fusion summoned blue colored sabre tiger-shaped doll-like Monster with red eyes in Attack Position.

"When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can target 1 Death-Toy Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it ignoring its Summoning Conditions! Come back to me!" Sora revived Scissor Bear from his Graveyard.

"All Death-Toy Monster that I control gain 400 ATK for each Furnimal and Death-Toy Monster I control!" Sora increased Sabre Tiger and Scissor Bear's ATK to 3200 and 3000 respectively.

"Barrett!" Sora called out to the Captain, looking at him with steeled resolve. "This will be the last Turn. Your end for good."

Barrett smirked at Sora's confidence. "If you think I'll make it easy, you are wrong. I still have something under my sleeve." Barrett warned the blue haired boy.

"Then I'll counter each one of them! Battle! I attack Dark Predator with Sabre Tiger!" Sora declared Battle Phase, motioning the Fusion Monster to jump forward at Dark Predator.

Barrett opened his last Reverse Card. "Trap Card: The Roar of Beastborgs! I negate destruction and inflict damage to both players!" Barrett sent two blasts to himself and to Sora, inflicting the damage to both of them.

 **BARRETT LP: 2450 = 1750**

 **SORA LP: 1600 = 900**

"Next, I attack again with Death-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora declared his second attack.

"I banish The Roar of Beastborg to negate destruction and destroy your Monster instead!" Barrett banished his Trap Card from his Graveyard, creating a wave out of thin air that attacking Scissor Bear.

"That won't be happening! Fusion Monster used as Sabre Tiger's Fusion Material that Special Summoned back to the Field cannot be destroyed by card Effects!" Sora revealed, easily blocking the waves.

"Then I banish Beastborg Z to negate destruction and halve the damage I would take!" Barrett banished his other Trap Card to create barrier for himself and his Monster again.

"I told you that this Turn will be the end of you!" Sora reminded as he picked the last card in his hand. The card that will determine all.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Death-Toy Surprise! When I declare a second attack using a Death-Toy Monster, that Death-Toy Monster will gain ATK equal to the highest ATK of another Monster that I control!" Sora added Sabre Tiger's ATK to Scissor Bear, making the bear toy-like Monster's current ATK at 6200.

"An ATK of 6200?!" Barrett exclaimed in shock. Now even if the damage he receive is halved, the damage he will receive would still be enough to deplete all his LP.

Barrett looked at Sora. Unlike Gongenzaka and Yusho, the turquoise haired boy was facing him without hesitation. He put all of his feelings and soul into this one attack. He knew that face Sora was making. It was the same as his own when he first pledged his loyalty to the Professor. It was the acceptance of shouldering the burden of lives and facing retribution for their actions. Still at such a young age yet already prepared for that. This boy was a worthy opponent indeed.

Barrett smiled as he placed his arms on his sides. He stood there and watched on as the Scissor Bear crushed his Dark Predator with its hand. The backlash of the attack threw him backwards.

 **BARRETT LP: 1750 = 0**

As Barrett was lying on the floor, blood oozing out from his opened wounds and his coughing. Gongenzaka and Yusho quickly rushed to him in panic upon seeing his opened wounds. Sora was the only one remaining calm. Gongenzaka tried to push the wound with his hands to stop the bleeding, but when they opened his jacket and shirt to take a proper look of his wounds, they realized it was already too late.

"Any last word, Captain?" Sora asked the dying man.

"None. I have done everything I could with everything I have." He said straight, remaining strong despite his state.

"As expected of the most respected Captain in Academia. That is so like you." Sora said with a sad smile.

Barrett returned Sora's smile. "It's given if you are in the position of a leader. The top of your team. If not, then the whole team will lose the way…" Barrett coughed out more blood, his vision blurry. He could no longer see the Lancers' faces. It's time.

"I have walked the path I have chosen by my own will… I have no regret…" Barrett uttered as light slowly disappeared from his eyes his chest stopped heaving. His body stopped moving and became cold.

Yusho checked on Barrett's wrist for a pulse, and there was none. Yusho shook his head to Gongenzaka. Yusho closed Barrett's eyes before closing his own eyes as he placed his hand on his chest in condolence, a gesture that Gongenzaka also did. Sora, however, did a salute for the deceased man's departure as the form of his respect and condolence.

"Goodbye forever, Captain Barrett…"

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"My Turn! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Red Gargoyle (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Jack summoned a burning gargoyle-like Monster in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I summon Red Resonator (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)!" Jack summoned his Tuner Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Red Gargoyle's Effect! I can double the Level of a Monster I control." Jack doubled Red Resonator's Level, making it Level 4.

"I Tune Red Gargoyle with Red Resonator! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Jack summoned his ace Monster.

"I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Effect! Once per Turn I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on the Field with ATK lower than or equal to this Monster's ATK and inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each Monster destroyed! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack activated his dragon's Effect, destroying Yuri's Starve Venemy in an instant and inflicted 500 damage to both Yuri and Yugo.

 **YURI LP: 1500 = 1000**

 **YUGO LP: 2650 = 2150**

"Don't get in my way!" Yugo shouted at Jack, didn't seem to recognize the older Duelist. Jack, however, ignored this and instead turned to Yuri.

"Battle! I attack Yuri directly!" Jack decided to take out Yuri first, directing his dragon to the violet haired boy.

Yuri jumped from one tree to another as Scarlight's flames started to burn some parts of the jungle. It didn't take long for Yuri to find an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuri evaded the dragon's flame while jumping in the mid air, landing safely on the ground.

"Survived using Action Card, huh. Not so surprising. I Set 2 cards and end my Tu–" Jack set 2 cards and about to end his Turn but was taken aback when Yugo spoke right at that moment.

"Stop right there!" Yugo interrupted right before Jack ended his Turn. "When my opponent declaring the End Phase and Special Summoned a Monster from Extra Deck while I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Glass Skull (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand!"

Yugo summoned a train-like Monster with skull mask in Attack Position. "This guy has 0 ATK. Looks easy to get over, right? Just try attacking it in your next Turn. You'll take all damage involving this card." Yugo told Jack in taunting manner.

"Snap out of it! Remember, Yugo! You didn't come here to fight! You came to save Rin!" Jack reminded the Speedroid user.

"Rin…!" Yugo paused as he remembered Rin's retreating figure that led to their separation.

"There's no way you could've forgotten about Rin!" Jack added, causing Yugo to went silent, brow furrowing as if having an internal struggle.

" _He responded to Rin's name. His true self hasn't gone yet. There's still hope to bringing him back!"_ Jack thought as he observed Yugo's reaction. He can do this!

Meanwhile, Yuri, stared at Jack with mild irritation clear on his face. "Geez. What an unsightly fly…!" He wanted this to be a Duel only between him and Yugo. Why must this person interfere? What a way to ruin his excitement.

"My Turn! I Summon Tuner Monster, Speedroid Fiendrolling from my hand (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yugo summoned a Monster resembling blue-colored car tires with spikes and demonic eyes.

"I activate its Effect! I can target a non-Tuner Monster in my Graveyard and use it with itself to perform Synchro Summon!" Yugo chose his Clear Wing in the Graveyard, calling forth his dragon in its spirit form as Fiendrolling tuned the dragon.

"Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Yugo summoned the evolved form of Clear Wing.

"I activate Fiendrolling's second Effect! The Synchro Monster summoned using Fiendrolling gain 500 ATK!" Yugo increased Crystal Wing's ATK to 3500.

"Battle! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo turned his attention from Yuri to Jack, deciding to take him out first. "When Crystal Wing battles, it gains ATK equal to the opposing Monster's ATK!"

"Trap Card: King Scarlet! If a Red Monster I control would be destroyed by Battle, that Monster cannot destroyed by that Battle, then I can Special Summon King Scarlet as a Normal Monster!" Jack's Scarlight blocked Crystal Wing's attack with its hand. Jack then jumped to his left side and picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage I'll take to 0!" As Jack activated the Action Card, Scarlight pushed back Crystal Wing back to Yugo's side. Jack then summoned King Scarlet (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"Listen to me! Is this what you really want, Yugo? Didn't we promise that we'll Duel for the title of Duel King once everything is over?!" This time Jack tried different approach, reminding him of the conversation they had before Yuya's absence.

"Duel King… Friendship Cup…" Yugo narrowed his eyes as his head felt swirling with Jack's reminder. He shook his head to forcefully push away the memory and focused back on the Duel. He noticed an Action Card on his right side and picked it.

"Action Magic: Single Distraction! I destroy 1 Monster on the Field!" Yugo chose Scarlight, sending an arrow-like blast towards the dragon.

"Trap Card: Invalid Insensitive! When my opponent activates a card or Effect that would destroy a Monster, Monsters on the Field cannot be destroyed by card Effect this Turn!" Jack opened his other Reverse Card, negating Scarlight's destruction once more.

"I will hold on for as long as it takes until you remember your true self!" Jack said determinedly to Yugo.

"Hey, isn't it enough already? Let me start my Turn." Yuri was beginning to feel impatient, tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly in annoyance.

"I end my Turn." Yugo huffed as he concluded.

"I'm going to ask you to disappear now. You're an eyesore." Yuri stared coldly at Jack, marking him as his target. He won't let him get away after intruding their Duel.

"My Turn. I activate Dragon Meadow's Effect. I Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from my Graveyard." Yuri revived his ace Monster.

"I send Dragon Meadow to Graveyard to increase Starve Venom's ATK equal to half of a Dragon-Type Monster I have in my Graveyard." Yuri added the half of Starve Venemy's ATK to Starve Venom, making its ATK 4150.

"Battle. I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with Starve Venom! Begone from my sight!" Yuri motioned his ace Monster to attack the Red dragon. Starve Venom sent two of its fanged tentacles to Jack's dragon.

"I activate Invalid Insensitive's second Effect! If a Monster battles, I can send this card to the Graveyard and halve the Battle Damage!" Jack sent his Continuous Trap Card to his Graveyard and halve the damage he took as Starve Venom's tentacles ripped off Scarlight's body.

 **JACK LP: 2000 = 1425**

"A persistent insect with tenacity of a cockroach, huh. But with this you have nothing left. You'll be finished soon." Yuri mocked Jack as he ended his Turn.

"How simple minded." Jack sighed at Yuri's mockery. "To me this is nothing but a momentary advantage on your part. In a Duel, it's not rare that anything can be easily overturned by a single Draw."

Yuri snickered. "Oh, nothing will change. The outcome will still be clear. I will win and you'll be turned into card just like everyone else. I will be the strongest." Yuri said confidently.

"You think simply defeating and carding everyone will place you on the top?" Jack questioned the violet haired boy.

"Isn't it obvious? Dueling is a match. You must take down your enemies without mercy to climb to the top. That is the essence of Dueling."

"…You are pitiful, Yuri." Jack said, making the said boy twitched. "What you're doing is only to cover up your own weakness. If one wants to reach the top, then they must always carry with them the feelings of those who were defeated and accept their own weakness instead of rejecting it like you do!"

Yugo's eyes widened listening to Jack's words. The anger and hate that blazing in his chest cooled down upon remembering what Jack said before the final match of the Friendship Cup.

" _The true King must always carry with him the feelings of those who were defeated. Then, stand proud!"_

Yugo's eyes once again landed on Jack. That's right. This man was the main reason why he trained so hard in Dueling. He was the one who inspired him and Rin to reach the top of Dueling world. Jack was their beginning. Jack Atlas is a Commons like them. If he can reach the top, Yugo was sure they can do it too. Yugo have sworn to enter Friendship Cup and challenge Jack, and reach the top. He had finally entered, but he failed before he could reach Jack.

He thought it was because he was not strong enough. However, now repeating Jack's words to Yuya, he realized that he couldn't win against Yuya that time because he was only thinking of his promise and bond with Rin and nothing more. He didn't carry nor care whatsoever of the feelings of the ones who were defeated.

 _"Rin… Yuya… Sawatari… Jack… Because everyone was there, I was able to make it this far! I wouldn't have come this far with my own power alone!"_ The glowing of Yugo's eyes became dimmer as he thought of his friends.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Red Reborn! I can Special Summon a Red Monster from my Graveyard but it'll be destroyed at the end of this Turn!" Jack revived his ace Monster, Scarlight.

"And then I Summon Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!" Jack summoned Mirror Resonator in Attack Position.

"Listen to the roar of my soul! Bear witness! This is my Dueling!" Jack and his Monsters were surrounded by deep crimson flames.

"With my Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, Mirror Resonator, and King Scarlet, I perform Double Tuning! Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant (ATK: 3500 / DEF: / LV: 10)!" Jack summoned the evolved form of Scarlight in Attack Position.

"Remember this, Yugo!" Jack turned to Yugo again. "Strength and power are important if you want to reach the top. But there is no point to be in the top if you forget people precious to you and lose yourself!"

Yugo stiffened hearing what Jack said to him. A seed of doubt started to sprout within him as the faces of his friends along with promises he made with them slowly filling his mind.

 _"Jack Atlas is a Commons like us. If he can reach the top, then I'm sure we can do it too!"_

 _"Our skills right now is still no enough. Besides, it's a Riding Duel, so we have to learn Riding Duel first. If only we have a D-Wheel…"_

 _"Then let's build one! If we can't buy it, let's build our own D-Wheel!"_

 _"One day, we'll enter Friendship Cup and challenge the King! Let's reach the top!"_

"Rin…"

 _"All right! That settles it! Once we end this war, let's hold the Friendship Cup again! This time let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest! Everyone, together! Me, you, and of course including Rin."_

" _We will save Rin, and then let's have a Duel with her as well, okay?"_

"Yuya…"

 _"Listen to yourself, idiot! Why are you saying it like you want to kill her! Didn't you come here to save her! Remember idiot!"_

 _"You said it yourself! All this time you have been crossing dimensions to save Rin! Didn't you say that she is your important person!"_

"Sawatari…"

Yugo couldn't stop thinking more and more about them. But yet at the same time the pitch black darkness also tried to push back those memories. He clenched his head. He ws struggling between remembering his friends or forgetting them and just savor the overflowing power within him.

"I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's Effect! Once per Turn, it destroys cards beside itself! Absolute Power Inferno!" Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant formed a flame in its right hand and then crushed the ground with it, unleashing a burning fiery flame waves that destroyed all other cards.

"I activate Mirror Resonator's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, Red Monster that I control can attack one more time!" Jack granted Tyrant the chance to attack twice this Turn.

"Go! Tyrant! Burn the darkness that trapping them! Crimson Hell Tide inferno!" As Jack ordered, the Red dragon's body was covered by crimson flames, and then the dragon blast a hot burning flame from its mouth towards Yugo and Yuri.

"I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard I negate the attack!" Yugo negated the dragon's attack, causing the flame to miss.

"I activate Melody of Flower's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard I can reduce any damage to 0!" Yuri banished his Trap Card, rendering Tyrant's flame ineffective against him.

"I end my Turn." Jack concluded as there was nothing he could do more. He just hoped that his words reached Yugo somehow.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Shine Wing Burst! I pay 500 LP to Special Summon a WIND-Element Monster from my Graveyard! Return! Crystal Wing!" Yugo summoned back his Level 8 Synchro dragon.

Yugo's eyes met with Jack. He raised his hand, intending to extend his hand towards Jack, but then stopped midway and his words stuck in his throat.

"…I…I…" Yugo closed his eyes tight, hand trembling before he finally pointed at Yuri. "I attack you directly with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" As Yugo declared, Crystal Wing's ATK was increased to 5700.

Crystal Wing flew towards Yuri who has nothing on his Field.

"I activate Trap Card: Dragon Roots! By discarding a card in my hand and banished non Dragon-Type Monsters in my Graveyard, I can activate this card from my hand to Special Summon up to 2 Dragon Type Monsters in my Graveyard!" Yuri revived Starve Venom and Starve Venemy from his Graveyard.

"Then I attack Starve Venemy!" Yugo shifted the attack to the dragon with lower ATK.

"Monsters summoned by Dragon Roots this Turn cannot be destroyed and the battle damage is reduced to 0!" Yuri revealed the other Effect of his Trap Card. Starve Venemy held on against Crystal Wing's attack, surviving this Turn.

"Persistent bastard. Just go die already…!" Yugo said to Yuri with annoyance. "I end my Turn…"

Yuri laughed out loud. "Never. I won't lose. I will continue to win until I card all people in the whole dimension!" Dark aura started to came out from Yuri's body as the glow in his eyes intensified.

"We won't let that happen!" Jack exclaimed in retort.

"Come on now, aren't you being too conceited?" Yuri was smiling lazily as usual before it then turned into his rare irritated face. "Know your place, scum!"

"My Turn! I activate Equip-Spell: Predator Plants Armor. I Equip this to Starve Venemy. Now it is treated as a Predator Plants Monster." Yuri Equipped the card to his Fusion Pendulum Monster. Armor made from carnivorous plants appeared and attached itself to Starve Venemy, making the Monster to resemble Predator Plants Monster.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Starve Venemy Dragon treated as Predator Plants Monster! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!"

"I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. Once per Turn, I can negate the Effect of a Monster and its ATK becomes 0! I choose Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri chose Yugo's white dragon. Greedy Venom sent four of its fanged tentacles to the dragon.

"Crystal Wing's Effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activated its Effect, I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster! Also, Crystal Wing will gain the destroyed Monster's ATK!" Yugo quickly activated his dragon's Effect to counter Yuri's dragon's Effect, deflecting the tentacles away and Crystal Wing then unleashed white light that destroyed the Fusion Monster. Its ATK then increased to 6300.

"Take that, bastard!" Yugo said with a victorious grin.

"I wonder about that." Yuri said calmly, alarming Yugo and Jack.

"When Greedy Venom is destroyed, I can destroy all Monsters on the Field, then inflict damage to their controllers equal to the original ATK the destroyed Monsters had on the Field!" Yuri revealed as a purple swamp appeared on the ground in front of Yuri. Two pillars of miasma came out from the swamp and shot towards Crystal Wing and Tyrant.

"Action Magic: Transparent! This Turn, a Monster cannot be targeted by opponent's Effects, also it is unaffected other Effects…" Jack locked eyes with Yugo and then nodded at him, confusing the latter. "I use this Action Card on Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo gasped in surprise while Yuri smirked as Crystal Wing was protected from the miasma while Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant received the full brunt of the miasma together with Jack, destroying the Red dragon and depleting all of Jack's remaining LP.

 **JACK LP: 1425 = 0**

Yugo's eyes widened as he watched Jack got thrown back and fell hard on the ground covered with bruises. From the loud cracking sound, Jack most likely suffered broken bones, not surprising considering the crash.

"You're not getting away." Yuri said while pointing at the defeated Jack. Following its master's motion, Greedy Venom lunged at Jack, so fast that neither Yugo nor Jack could react. Greedy Venom scooped him up easily, trapping Jack's body from the waist down inside one of its many mouths, and presents its catch to Yuri.

"It's the time to receive your punishment for intruding our Duel." Yuri said, raising his Duel Disk.

Jack didn't make any attempt to struggle. He knew it would be pointless in his condition. Instead of looking at Yuri, Jack turned to Yugo, both locking eyes again. He felt relieved upon seeing a change in Yugo's eyes.

"Win, Yugo." Jack told the boy before looking straight at Yuri again without any fear.

"Farewell, former King Jack Atlas." Yuri said as he pressed the button on his Duel Disk screen. Purple light enveloped Jack's immobile body, changing the Synchro Duelist into a card. Yuri patted Greedy Venom's head, praising his dragon good job while looking at Jack's card in satisfaction.

Yugo's surprised expression soon turned pale as he stared at Jack's card in Yuri's hand. A memory then resurfaced in his mind. His body was trembling while remembering it.

 _"We will still hold Friendship Cup every year. This time, it's the true Friendship Cup to commemorate the peace of the City! Of course, the Underground Labour Facility is no more. Everyone will be treated nicely."_

 _"You heard him. And as the new Duel King, you'll have to do the same thing Jack did when he was the King during Friendship Cup! This time I'm going to defeat you!"_

 _"I'm afraid that won't be happening. I'm the one who will defeat Yuya and reclaim the title of Duel King! If you want to Duel Yuya, first you have to defeat me!"_

 _"You have always been the hero to Commons, including me and Rin. We look up to you. It has always been our dream to Duel you in Friendship Cup… So be it! I accept your challenge, Jack Atlas! Let's Duel once this is over!"_

"Jack…!" Yugo uttered, the glow in his eyes disappeared. He fell on his knees, horrified of what happened and of himself who did nothing to help.

"Now, there is nothing that gets in our way." Yuri put Jack's card into his pocket, smirking at Yugo's kneeling dejected form. "Let's continue Yugo-kun. Or would you perhaps rather surrender now?"

"Surrender?" Yugo looked up, revealing a teary glare at Yuri. "Those words will never leave my mouth!"

Yugo stood up while trying his best to control his anger and hatred that were close to erupting again. He was furious and disappointed of himself for forgetting even for a short time of his reason for fighting all this way. He continued to think of his friends; filling his head with their faces and the times he spent with them to pacify the negative feelings. He mustn't lose himself again, or else Jack's sacrifice will be for naught. Jack, the person he admired the most, risked his own life just to snap him back from his stupid wrath. From the way Jack was looking at him before he was carded, he knew what the former King was trying to say. Yugo must never forget his words and his own conviction, and more importantly…

"I will defeat you!" Yugo declared, swearing to win for the sake of his friends who have trusted him.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Once again, I'm sorry for this…" Ray apologized for the second time to Reiji who took a seat beside her who was still borrowing Reira's body.

After their brief Duel against Zarc, Reiji and Ray decided to stay instead of following Yusho and the others who were chasing after Leo to stop the reactor. They decided to stay out of concern for Yuya's safety. For one, as Ray has said, Zarc's consciousness was only sealed temporarily for a short time. Second, since the seal was incomplete, any external stimulation can awaken Zarc's consciousness faster than they thought and Reiji alone won't be enough to pacify Zarc so they need to keep an eye on Yuya to prevent it from happening. They decided to trust Yusho and the others to stop Leo.

"There is no need to blame yourself that far. When you sacrificed yourself, you didn't think this will happen. I doubt anyone will know." Reiji tried to assure her.

"Father wasn't like this…" Ray said as she pulled her knees to her chest. "He was always busy with his work as scientist and all, but he was still kind and caring…"

"Yes… I think I can understand that." Reiji responded. He truly could understand what she was saying. Before his father indulging himself in his research, he was a competent parent who sometimes found it difficult to juggle his job and his family. But nevertheless, they have a good relationship with each other. Reiji might be not as close as Ray was with Leo, but Reiji at least knew before all this Leo was a good person.

"What kind of place was it? The United World." Reiji asked, having developed interest in the original dimension after hearing it from their father.

"It was a beautiful peaceful city…at first." Ray paused with bitter smile. Reiji sensed a mix of love and resentment in her voice. "The people of the original dimension, if you put it simply, were competitive and loved thrills. But as my Father has told you, everything changed after Zarc injured his opponent by accident. They demanded more violence and copied him… They were close to barbaric if you ask me…"

"That side of them disgusted you." Reiji pointed out her feeling that was shown on her face.

"Yes… Because of those people Zarc became this way…" Ray quickly shook her head. "No, I'm also at fault for not staying by his side…"

"It seems like the two of you used to be close…" Reiji commented.

Ray perked up and a sad smile appeared on her face. "You can tell?"

Reiji nodded, "You just revealed it yourself. Anyone would have come to that conclusion."

Ray's smile soon disappeared. "I just wished that he would say something at that time. But he kept drifting away and away from me. We've known each other for years and shared many things, but that time he won't even look at me anymore… And I wonder if he has never said inkling of endearment to me…"

Reiji raised his brow in mild surprise. Sure he was quite dense when it came to romance, but this was way beyond it.

"It was too late to wish the Zarc that I knew to return. That' why I have to finish him for once and for all before his sin become worse than it already is. This is for his own good too…" Ray burried her face into her lap, almost feeling like crying. She then sensed a stir from Reira's consciousness. The child seemed to experience a nightmare.

"Reiji, if I may know, why Reira is treated as a boy? This child is a girl isn't she?" Ray suddenly changed the subject. She didn't mean to change it on purpose to avoid talking about her past. She asked out of pure curiosity.

Reiji turned his face away from her as he placed an arm on his knee. "I never wished to treat her so. But that girl act that way on her own. Because of our mother." Reiji replied.

His mother, Himika Akaba, found Reira in a country that was in the middle of a war a year ago. Reira was an orphan as her family was killed in a crossfire. According to his mother, by the time she found Reira, the little girl had developed a severe PTSD that her survival instinct prompted her to shut down her own emotion, resulting her lacking a sense of self and she was thus was unable to decide anything, essentially leaving her with no identity whatsoever. His mother took advantage of her condition as she found her detachment from her own sense of self would made her a perfect Duel soldier for LDS. She had many tests being performed on Reira, which worsened her condition. Reiji was of course disagreed of his mother's way, but any objection proved meaningless to his mother who was blinded by her desire for revenge against Leo.

It was a good thing that he managed to convince his mother to let him take Reira under his wing, or else Reira would've been reduced to nothing but a mindless servant for his mother. Reira got better after he took her in, but the impact of the many experiments on her and her PTSD resulted her to be constantly afraid of many things when he wasn't around. She was clearly reluctant to fight, but a single threat from his mother was enough to shut any complain. His mother occasionally threatened Reira that she will send her back to her country if she won't Duel. Reiji would never let that happen though. As if that wasn't bad enough, his mother also forced Reira to dress up and act like a boy because she thought that a young girl as a Duel soldier will look less competent compared to boy. Reiji had tried several times to convince Reira to be herself at least when there were only the two of them, but unfortunately his mother's brainwash had being embedded deep into the girl.

Reiji was forever grateful to Jack, Yuya, and his comrades who have moved Reira's heart. She slowly regained her sense of self, capable of thinking for herself, and smiled often. He never showed it so clearly, but he was happy to see her like that and hope to see more from her.

"I see. So that's what happened. Poor child." Ray placed her hand on her chest as if to calm down Reira. She then stood and smiled tenderly to Reiji. "But there is no need to worry now. With you and your friends by her side, she can pass the hurdles in front of her and be herself."

Reiji was speechless when he once again Ray's serene real face overlapping with Reira's face. For some reason just seeing her smile made him completely at ease. He wondered if this what it means to have older sister.

Ray then abruptly fell on her knees again while holding her chest tightly and her body was trembling. Her went pale.

"What's wrong?!" Reiji rushed to her, holding her back comfortingly.

"No…Ruri…" Ray muttered.

"Ruri? What's wrong with Ruri?" Reiji asked, worrying more when Ray held his shirt.

"Ruri has been transferred into ARC-V…!"

 **MINDSCAPE – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Zarc was looking at his surrounding. He was not in the usual mindscape. Dark stormy clouds loomed over the land, the sky nowhere to be seen as if it doesn't exist. Eveything was so still. The plants withered, the soil dry, the air was so heavy that it added to gravity.

He then found Yuya…the child that was 11 years old, who was huddling into a ball and shivering all over. Upon realizing his presence, Yuya suddenly reacted hysterically, clutching his head and shrinking into himself, so the moment Zarc reached his hand out, chains erupted from the desolated grounds. Zarc had to move back to prevent himself from being entangled and watched with mixed fascination as the thick iron chains weaved with each other around him, turning into a cage.

"You're not getting out of here anytime soon."

Zarc faced one of his reincarnations, or to be precise, his reincarnation's other self. Yuya was standing between Zarc and the form of his younger original self. Yuya patted his child self's head softly, prompting the child to stop huddling and stand up. The child then left the two of them alone, disappearing into the mist. Yuya crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared coldly at the caged Zarc. Zarc, on the other hand, was smiling arrogantly.

"You're still around. I thought you're a goner when that bug bastard's Parasite Monster attacked you. But you're still here, getting in my way as always. Last time too. Just when I have an opening to take over this body, you blocked me." Zarc recalled the time when Yuya was still under the control of the Doctor's implant. That time he was close on taking over, but this boy in front of him interfered.

"It's my job to keep you away." Yuya replied.

"When Yuto resided in this body, it distrupt your connection with Yuya, and you got stuck with me. Finding out about me, you steadily keeping me away from taking over this body ever since. But you know well that once my pieces are gathering together with the four dragons, not even you can stop me anymore." Zarc told Yuya's other self in condescending manner.

"In any case, you can't do anything funny for a while." Yuya said as he turned his face away from Zarc.

"You mean because of this cage you made or Ray's seal?" Zarc asked mockingly while holding the cage.

"Both. I'm sure you already know that Ray's seal only keeping you here temporarily. Once the seal runs out, I'm keeping you here as always until Reiji and the others find the way to permanently waste you." Yuya said with sharp tone.

Zarc chuckled at Yuya's reply. "Protecting yourself from yourself? Don't you think that's strange?" He said, raising a brow with interest.

Yuya's anger went up with that, and again when he saw Zarc's amused face at seeing his reaction. "Shut it. Yuya is himself, the same goes for the others and me. We are not just some damn reincarnations. We have will of our own." Yuya retorted in annoyance. Yuya didn't need to know the older guy for years to know that he was saying and behaving as if he owns them.

"Will of your own…eh?" Zarc murmured, barely audible for Yuya to hear.

The stormy clouds hung over the sky became darker and expressed so much more pain, the sky atmosphere was heavy and filled with certain melancholy as the rain pelted down, hitting down not upon the ground but upon corpses. Carnage. That was the only word Yuya could use to describe the scene. Bloody corpses, humans and Monsters, littered all over and oozing red forming puddles with onslaught of cold painful rain. Along with the corpses were buildings in ruins and weapons and cards splayed out broken and beyond repairs and utter devastation.

"W-what?!" Yuya was startled by the change in the mindscape.

"Ironically for you, Ray's seal may have sealed me from taking over this body, but that very seal also weaken your connection with the real Yuya since after being hit by that Parasite Monster, you end up stuck in my mindscape." Zarc touched the cage with both his hands and it disintegrated, freeing him.

"You can say that you're in my territory now. I control this entire place. It's easy to rip you apart if your heart isn't strong enough. But not to worry, I won't do that to you." Zarc walked out from his cage and smiled at Yuya.

Zarc's smile was one that screamed possessiveness and it honestly terrified Yuya. Zarc went towards Yuya's place with slow and assured steps. Zarc threw Yuya the coldest look Yuya had ever seen from the man. Golden eyes stared down at him. Sighing, Zarc reach out his hand to touch Yuya's face, but the alternate personality slapped his hand away before he could even reach him. Zarc let his hand hang, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Will of your own, huh. That's true. But…" He said as he had a tired smile on his face, but his eyes were the coldest of cold and Yuya couldn't help but shiver. Yuya felt how the area's temperature dropped so quickly that he shivered in cold. His head felt fuzzy and his legs had weaken, almost turning into a pair of useless limbs. He was soon on his knees, eyes glazed over and his limbs hanging almost uselessly by his side.

Zarc took Yuya by his neck and raised him up, strangling him. "That still doesn't change the fact that I am your true self whether you like it or not. You guys are parts of me. Your bodies, your hearts, your souls, all belong to me. You guys are my important properties. Until I recover my true self, I won't let anyone take any of you."

Zarc's voice was cold and Yuya was trembling. Yuya froze in his place, he wanted to retort to Zarc but his tongue felt stuck. Yuya clenched his fists and felt the world crumbling down on him. It was getting harder to breath as the mindscape went colder and colder and colder and colder…

Zarc's fingers press down, digging in at Yuya's throat, squeezing like he wants it to burst. His hold is tight and unyielding. Yuya struggles to draw in breath, but it's useless. Zarc's as still as a statue but for the tiny tremors wracking his shoulders from the intensity with which he squeezes He's constricting tighter and tighter. Zarc was crushing Yuya's windpipe, and it hurts. It's exhilarating. Zarc's glowing, golden eyes continue to bore into Yuya's, and his grip is merciless still, Yuya's a little more than lightheaded now, and there's an unfamiliar dizziness overtaking him, spreading out from his desperately contracting lungs. Breathing was impossible.

All he can do is cough weakly, hacking out the last vestiges of air in his body. It's a stupid, counterproductive reaction, and it only makes Zarc squeeze tighter to stifle the noise. Darkness licks at the edges of Yuya's vision. It crawls in closer, centering around Zarc, wreathing itself around him like a halo. However, Zarc then dropped Yuya, letting him fall back to the ground. Yuya collapses in a gasping heap as he shivers and gasps for air. Sucking in oxygen scrapes at his raw, tender throat, and his fingers are unsteady and trembling. He coughed weakly, wincing as pain radiated down from his neck to his diaphragm.

"As I said. I won't kill you. You still have a role to do for me later." Zarc said while looking down at Yuya with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"…Who…who would…listen…to you…!" Yuya said defiantly, glaring at Zarc bravely despite his trembling body.

"Also, I'll tell you this since you don't know…or maybe rather you already knew but refuse to believe it…" Zarc yanked Yuya's hair so he looked up at him. "It's because of my power, it's because I'm here you're able to exist in the first place."

"What did you say…?!" Yuya shook his head to dislodge Zarc's meandering fingers but Zarc's hold was stronger.

"You were indeed a part of Yuya emotions of hatred and loneliness that he casted away after he suffered for the past three years. But you were able to manifest, coming into existence the way you are now thanks to my power." Zarc finally let Yuya go, snickering when the boy took several steps back away from him.

Zarc placed his fingers under his chin as he continued to observe Yuya's movements. "I would pick up the negative emotions of my reincarnations and increase my influence. In your case, Yuya's negative emotions from those three years merged with mine when I accumulated it and it unexpectedly manifested itself as you. If it weren't for me, you'll be nothing but what people called a mental disorder."

Yuya grit his teeth, brow furrowed in rage. "So what's your point? You're trying to say that I'm also your property or that my life is in your hand? Give me a break! I don't care if that's true or not, there's no way I'm taking orders from you!" Yuya has decided the moment he was born that he will protect the real him above everything else. He will do anything to protect him, even if it means being hated by him.

Zarc sighed and shook his head. "Because you want to protect your real-self and his friends? You're actually helping him walking to the path towards destruction."

"Huh? What nonsense you're spouting!"

"Unlike the naïve Yuya, you are more aware of the real world and its people. I'm sure you already know of this by now, his ideology of making everyone smile is bullshit." Zarc looked down at the corpses around them, making Yuya to follow his gaze as well.

"The world is cruel. No matter how much he tries, he will never make everyone happy. Selfish greedy humans will always exist now and then. There will always be conflict. That ideology making everyone in the world smile is impossible to achieve." Zarc stepped on a skull of a Monster's head and crushed it with hatred-filled eyes. Zarc then pointed his finger at Yuya. "You are fully aware of this, and I'm sure seeing my memories affirmed it."

"I still don't see why that will lead to the path towards destruction…" Things were tense between the two of them, but Yuya did not back down. Crimson red eyes challenged Zarc's own gold with unyielding determination.

"You see these people in my memories, like? These despicable people." Zarc spread his arms to the corpses, referring them as the same people of the United World where he originally from. The very people who gave birth to the Supreme King Dragon.

"These kind of people would always exist no matter what we do. Humans are beings who love violence since long before we ever born. Even if this dimension war didn't happen, other conflict already occurred in other parts of the world. Yuya never saw it with his own eyes. The people who were smiling thanks to his Dueling were in fact merely little bits of the people in the entire world. They looked so many to him, so he came to conclusion that he made everyone smile while in reality he didn't. He simply made many people smile, not everyone of them." Zarc has a bitter taste on his tongue while explaining his fact. To him, humans are like cancer cells. Those cells satisfy their appetite by eating the surrounding cells and increase quickly. They keep eating healthy cells and increasing more and more. So eventually they ruin their environment and destroy themselves.

"No matter how much Yuya tries, he can never make every single person happy. If he tried to do so, eventually sooner or later, he'll become a pawn following the whimps of those despicable humans…until he breaks." Zarc once again walked towards Yuya who stepped back in return until his back hit a tree that he didn't knew was there.

"There are already many examples weren't it? During the first Duel between Shun Kurosaki and Sora Shiun'in there were people who cheered for them despite the destruction they caused. The people of the City in Synchro Dimension who kept cheering even though people were injured. And then one of my reincarnations, Yuri. I didn't make him that way. He became the way he is now thanks to Leo Akaba and Academia's teaching…" Zarc placed his hand on the tree right beside Yuya's face.

"Do you understand? If you let Yuya as he is, it will be only a matter of time for him to lose himself."

Yuya couldn't say anything back. Because he knew what Zarc saying was undeniable face. Not everyone can be pleased. People like Roget and the Doctor were strong examples. Just because they were no longer in this world, it doesn't mean there are no people like them in other places. His real-self's ideals are a double edge sword, as it can also be used to inflict great terror and horror if not kept in check. Making everyone in whole dimensions happy was impossible. If his real-self tried, he will eventually become like Zarc. If that time comes, no one can save Yuya. Because not only does he need someone to go through with a hard time, he also need someone who can understand the sufferings that he goes through. Unless there isn't anyone who can do that for him, even if his friends stick with him, if they don't understand what he is feeling, they may not be able to save him.

Zarc placed his hand on the top of Yuya's head. He only needed to see the boy's face to know that the boy understood. He smirked in satisfaction.

"There is only one way if you wish to protect Yuya…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Dimension Pulse –** Hearing about Rin, Sawatari return to Yugo to convince him to prioritize on saving her. Yugo regained his senses thanks to Jack's sacrifice and launch a fierce counter attack against Yuri. Despite being pushed to the corner, Yuri still face Yugo with his sly smile. At the same time, Samejima finally figure out how to change back all the people who are carded all at once.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **DRAGON MEADOW**_ **:** Once per Turn, you can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your Graveyard. You can send this card to Graveyard to increase the ATK of the Monster Special Summoned by this card equal to half of a Dragon-Type Monster you have in your Graveyard. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **MELODY OF FLOWER**_ **:** You can add a Predator Plants Monster from your Deck to your hand and then reduce Battle Damage to 0. This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards' Effects. Banish this card from Graveyard and reduce any damage to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **SPEEDROID HOLE**_ **:** Special Summon a Speedroid Monster in your Graveyard and that Monster cannot be destroyed by any means until the End Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **WIND BARRIER**_ **:** Halve the Battle Damage you would take. (Action Card)

 _ **SPEEDROID FIENDROLLING**_ **:** (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) You can target a non-Tuner Monster in your Graveyard and use it with itself to perform Synchro Summon. Synchro Monster summoned using this card will gain 500 ATK.

 _ **DRAGON ROOTS:**_ By discarding a card from your hand and banish all non Dragon-Type Monsters in your Graveyard, you can activate this card from your hand to summon up to 2 Dragon-Type Monsters in Graveyard. If one of the summoned Dragon-Type Monsters is targeted for an attack, it cannot be destroyed and the damage you'll receive is reduced to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS ARMOR**_ **:** Monster equipped with this card is treated as a Predator Plants Monster. (Equip-Spell Card)

 **THERE ARE CHANGES IN TCG/OCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE**

* * *

 **Barrett is dead for sure now. He won't appear again. Sorry for all Jack fans, but we think it would give more impact if Yugo snap out this way, at least more than the one in the anime. We have also changed the order of the girls' transfer for a reason. You'll find out in 3 more chapters.**

 **As we said in previous chapter, Yugo vs Yuri Duel will be continued in the next chapter and it WON'T BE LIKE in the anime. We'll make it different, longer Duel! After all, we're also dissatisfied with how their Duel ended in the anime. There's no way we're going to let their Duel end just like that in this fanfic. In the next chapter there is also an original term that will be introduced.**

 **Sorry for any error. We'll check and fix it later. We have been busy, so the schedule will be like this from now on. Very sorry.**

 **Please review this chapter~**


	45. Dimension Pulse

**Big thanks to** _ **Playerhood18, Yuarc V, dvdryms, raychiu, Citylover96, Big duels, Meemo, Demon Lord Luciela, Strike Dragoon, Ryujomaru15, Yuka Kuroshiro, Guest, Leafeon12, ScalchopWarrior, GamingGuy84, Fan of Fanfics21, aqua9497, Elbarto4000**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"No…Ruri…" Ray muttered.

"Ruri? What's wrong with Ruri?" Reiji asked, worrying more when Ray held his shirt.

"Ruri has been transferred into ARC-V…!" Ray told him frantically.

"What?! Then that means the union between the four dimensions soon will…" Reiji trailed off, not wanting to finish the last word.

"Rin soon is going to be transferred too. I can feel it. My consciousness is starting to fade from this body." Ray said as she covered half of her face with her hand. "At this rate the people who are carded will lose their lives and nothing can stop Zarc since the bracelets are…"

Ray blinked when her last words clicked her. The bracelets – the four cards made from the pure energies of nature. They have the power to return all kinds of other energies into pure existence. Return all energies into pure existence… That's it! Maybe this can work.

Ray looked up to Reiji in hurry. "Reiji, can you please contact Edo Phoenix for me? This is important! I may have found a clue to save the people who are carded!"

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Sawatari came to a halt, panting for breath after running in full speed for a while. He wondered where Yugo and Jack's energies came from as they were able to run longer without a break before. Thinking about Yugo and Jack, he couldn't help but growing worry for them. Even though he has told himself that they would be okay considering how strong they are, something kept bugging him to turn around and help his two friends. He did think something was not right when Yugo started to Duel Yuri and Jack pointed this out, but he tried not to think much because he thought saving the girls were more important.

" _Get a hold of yourself, Shingo Sawatari! They'll be fine! We're talking about Yugo and Jack here! They won't lose against a creepy grinning freak like him!"_ Sawatari tried to shake this uneasy feeling away again, but it didn't really work out.

"Sawatari!"

Sawatari snapped out from his stupor when he heard his name being called and saw Dennis and Kachidoki came approaching him.

"Dennis! Kachidoki! It's good to see you guys again!" Sawatari said with relief.

"Where are Yugo and Jack? Aren't they with you?" Kachidoki asked to the point once not seeing the two said guys with Sawatari.

"They stayed behind at the Duel Dome to Duel against this Yuri guy and told me to go on ahead." Sawatari answered, which earned him a pale look from the two.

"Oh no, this is really really bad…!" Dennis said while slapping his face.

Sawatari raised his brow at Dennis' poor reaction. "What are you so worry about? I know that this Yuri guy is strong, but if Yugo and Jack work together, I'm sure they can–"

"That's not the problem!" Dennis interjected, surprising Sawatari. This was unusual from Dennis.

"We have a much worse problem. More than we ever imagined." Kachidoki said to Sawatari.

The Martial Arte Duelist then began to explain everthing Edo has told them. How there was once a Demon Duelist named Zarc and Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were his reincarnations that were split by Leo's daughter, Ray, who reincarnated into Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri, and Leo were in the process of merging them back into Ray. The worst part was Zarc starting to ressurect again, which will happen if his reincarnations fight with each other regardless who win.

"Long story short, whoever wins this Duel, either it's Yugo or Yuri, Zarc will be revived and we will lose Yugo and the others?" Sawatari summarized the important part that matters the most to him, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah. That's why we must stop them! Now before it's too late!" Dennis said in hurry, pointing at the way back to the Duel Dome.

"Alright! Let's go back and stop them then!" Sawatari didn't ask anything any more. Hearing they will lose Yugo and the others were enough to convince him to return.

" _Yugo…! Jack…! Please let us make it in time!"_

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Edo, Tsukikage, and the Tyler Sisters were watching unconsciously held breath as Samejima was typing and reading back and forth with amazing speed. After Reiji called Edo's Duel Disk and handed it over to Samejima, the former principal suddenly immersed himself into the research more than earlier. It seemed he got something from the conversation he has with Reiji. He was so concentrated that he couldn't even hear them, not giving the slightest bit reaction, all his attentions solely on his research.

"This is it!" Samejima said as he abruptly stood from his seat, startling the four youths.

"W-what is it?" Grace asked.

"I think I have found the way to return everyone who are carded!" Samejima said with delight. Edo and the rest brightened upon hearing that.

"Really?! How?!" Edo asked eagerly.

"We are going to use the power from the Dimension Pulse." Samejima revealed. The term, however, was alien to the four youths who all blinked in confusion.

"Dimension Pulse?" Tsukikage repeated in question.

"My apologies. I forgot that is not a knowledge that has been revealed to the public." Samejima coughed in apology before begin his explanation. "Dimension Pulse is a point manifestation of mother nature's power that permeates a dimension. To be precise, Dimension Pulse is the center of the power of nature. Each Dimension has a Dimension Pulse."

"So the power from this Dimension Pulse can change back the people who are carded?" Gloria asked.

"You're half-right. Leo created the four cards that split Zarc by gathering energies from the Dimension Pulse." Samejima showed images of eight cards on the screen, four Monster cards that were familiar and four Magic Cards.

"En Moon, which contains the boundless energy of the cosmos." Samejima enlarged the picture of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with En Moon that has indigo colour with moon motived design.

"En Winds, which contains the energy of the sweeping winds." Samejima enlarged the picture of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with En Winds that has green colour with wind motived design.

"En Birds, which contains the vibrant energy of life." Samejima enlarged the picture of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with En Birds that has yellow colour feather motived design.

"And En Flowers, which contains the energy of Mother Earth itself." Lastly, Samejima enlarged the picture of Odd-Eyes Dragon with En Flowers that has pink colour floral motived design.

"As the result of Leo gathering the nature energies from Dimension Pulse, the four cards that Leo created possessed powers of nature that return all energies into nature and pure existence. I'm thinking we can use that power in the Dimension Pulse to change back all the people who are carded using the same energies."

"But how exactly we can use this power? We also don't know where the Dimension Pulse in each dimension." Edo asked while looking the eight cards on the screen.

"We'll use the machine that Leo used to gather the energies to create the cards. But instead of using it to gather those energies, we're going to release them around to change back the people when their life energies scattered in the fifth dimension ARC-V." Samejima showed the machine that Leo used 23 years ago to gather the energies of nature. Making more of the machine itself won't be difficult for a scientist in Samejima's calibre.

"Wait, does that mean we need to wait until the four dimensions become ARC-V? But if that happens how about Yuzu and the others? By the time ARC-V is completed, they'll become Ray!" Edo pointed out the hole in Samejima's plan.

"Also, didn't Zarc and Ray were reborn as babies after Ray used those four cards with the same energies? Won't that revert the people who are carded back into babies then?" Gloria added one other hole in Samejima's plan.

"That's why we're going to add these." Samejima showed a box with four small glass spheres that contains what it looked like white lights. "These are some energies that I got from Yuya-kun's pendant."

"I take it that you obtained this when you and Yuya shared a cell." Edo guessed correctly, remembering the many papers and tools in Samejima's cell.

"Yes. I'm sure you've already been informed of this, Yuya-kun's pendant grants him the ability to change back all the people who are carded back at Heartland." Samejima looked at Tsukikage who nodded in confirmation. "We will also release these energies together with the energies of the nature and mix them together. That way, we can return the carded people without reverting them to their very beginning."

"But then why not just use the power from Yuya's pendant? It's not enough?" Grace tilted her head in question.

Samejima shook his head at the questioning Grace. "I'm afraid so. Yuya-kun's pendant can only change back a few people at one time. That's why we need the energies from Dimension Pulse. If we mix it with the power from Yuya-kun's pendant, the power will intensify and spread, and we can change back the carded people all at once." Samejima showed a diagram of the difference of power intensity between the normal pendant's power and the pendant's power added with the energies from Dimension Pulse.

"I see. But where are these Dimension Pulses? Each dimension has one, right? Is it written in the Professor's files or Chris' father's journal of their locations?" Edo has read the journal himself but found nothing. Still, maybe there was something he missed but can be seen by scientist like Samejima.

"Unfortunately now that the dimension was split, I still don't know where. We can find them using the other machine Leo has, but to do that we need to be in their respective dimension." Samejima showed the picture of the machine Leo used to find the Dimension Pulse 23 years ago.

"So we must be directly in Standard, Synchro, and Xyz Dimension to find their Dimension Pulse." Gloria sighed. Great, this turned out to be more complicated and more work than she had thought.

"Yes. It'll take a little while, but I can create three more of those machines. It'll be faster with all of your help. Once we're done, we must find the Dimension Pulses and place those machines there and activate it once ARC-V completes. Let's hurry!" Samejima told them as he proceeded to gather the parts necessary to create the machines. Edo and the others also helped immediately, gathering what Samejima needed.

While Edo was gather the parts, he asked the former principal again. "You haven't answer the last question. How about Yuzu and the others?"

Samejima frowned, looking disappointed at himself. "I'm sorry but I still yet to find solution for them." He turned to Edo and gave him an assuring smile. "But I'm sure there must be a way to separate them safely if they become one. The same also goes for Yuya-kun and the rest."

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"I will defeat you!" Yugo said as he glared at Yuri.

"Not as good as before, but your current face is quite nice." Yuri licked his lips in delight.

"I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. By banishing one of its Fusion Materials in Graveyard I can Special Summon Greedy Venom back to my Field." Yuri banished Starve Venemy that was treated as a Predator Plants Monster due to his Equip Card, and thus, sending it to Graveyard instead of back to Extra Deck. Doing so, Yuri revived his dragon back to his side.

"I end my Turn now. Let's see what you can do in this situation. Come on." Yuri dared his Synchro Counterpart.

"You'll regret this! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Speedroid Mayday! I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Speedroid Monster from my Deck!" Yugo summoned Speedroid Trans Drone (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 400 / LV: 5), a drone-like Speedroid Monster in Attack Position.

"When Trans Drone is Special Summoned, I can add a Tuner Monster that has lower Level than itself from my Deck to my hand." Yugo added Speedroid Domino Butterfly (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 2) to his hand and then Normal Summoned it.

"I Tune Speedroid Trans Drone with Domino Butterfly! Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate heave and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yugo summoned his Synchro-Pendulum Monster.

Yuri whistled upon seeing the sight of the new dragon. "Isn't that a one cool dragon. I have to do my best too."

"Battle! I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! I activate Crystal Wing's Effect! It gains the opposing Monster's ATK!" Yugo increased his dragon's ATK to 6000 as it flew towards Greedy Venom. "Your LP is at 850! You'll lose before you can even activate Greedy Venom's Effect!"

Yuri picked an Action Card on his right side and activated it. "Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce Battle Damage to 0." Yuri remained unharmed while Greedy Venom was destroyed. As it was destroyed, purple miasma came out and blast it towards Crystal Wing.

"I already read that much. I activate Trans Drone's Effect! When this card is in the Graveyard, once per Turn, I can negate a Monster's Effect directed to Synchro Monsters I control!" Yugo allowed the Speedroid Monster's spirit appeared on the Field and protected the two white dragons from the miasma.

"And then due to Greedy Venom's Effect, I can revive it by banishing its Fusion Material." Yuri banished Starve Venom from his Graveyard to summon back Greedy Venom.

Yugo grinned and then pointed his finger at Yuri. "With this you have banished all of Greedy Venom's Fusion Materials! If Greedy Venom is destroyed, you can't revive it again!" Yugo pointed out.

Yuri merely sneered. "So? You're thinking to win against me with Clearwing Fast Dragon that has lower ATK than my Greedy Venom?" Yuri raised his brow in interest.

"Damn straight! I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, during either player's Turn, I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls! That Monster's Effect is negated and its ATK becomes 0!" Yugo obviously targeted Greedy Venom, negating its Effect and reduced its ATK to nothing.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Venom with Clearwing Fast Dragon! Cyclone Twist!" Yugo declared attack, prompting the Synchro-Pendulum Dragon to flew forward with mach speed while twirling its body covered in green wind.

Yuri's grin widened. He had waited for this. "I activate Dragon Roots' Effect in my Graveyard." Yuri announced as he banished his Trap Card, surprising Yugo.

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed.

"By banishing it from Graveyard, I can return one of Dragon-Type Monster I have banished, the damage I take is negated and I recover my LP equal to the negated damage!" As Starve Venom returned to Graveyard and his Fusion Monster was destroyed, Yuri's body was covered in blue light, indicating he has gained LP.

 **YURI LP: 850 = 3850**

"Thank you for helping me recovering my LP. Your dragon is really useful." Yuri said in mocking manner, enraging Yugo, which amused the Fusion user more.

"I end my Turn." As Yugo finished, his dragons' ATKs returned to normal. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He almost defeated him! Why it must be like this whenever he was so close!

"My Turn. Draw!" Yuri looked at the card he drew and his eyes glinted in response. "I activate Magic Card: Dark Greed! When there are 4 or more banished cards from my Graveyard and I control no Monster, I can draw 3 cards."

Yuri drew 3 cards and revealed 2 of them in his hand. "With Scale 3 Predator Plants Mantis Arnoldi and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 6 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Appear!"

Yuri summoned Predator Plants Roridula Mayfly (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 200 / LV: 5) from his hand and Predator Plants Genlisea Toad (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) from his Extra Deck.

"I activate Genlisea Toad's Monster Effect. When it was Special Summoned, I can revive 1 DARK-Element Monster from my Graveyard." Yuri revived his ace Monster back from Graveyard.

"I activate Roridula Mayfly's Monster Effect. By Releasing it, I add its ATK to Starve Venom." Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 4300.

"Battle. I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with Starve Venom!" Yuri declared Battle Phase. Starve Venom launched its sharp tail towards the Synchro-Pendulum Dragon. Yugo tried to reach an Action Card on the ground at his left side, but unfortunately Starve Venom's tail was faster than his feet, destroying the Synchro-Pendulum Dragon before Yugo could reach the Action Card.

 **YUGO LP: 2650 = 850**

"And I'll say this in advance, feel free to try attack and destroy my Starve Venom, but that is if you're want to lose your dragons and you'll receive damage equal to their original ATKs." Yuri said as he looked at his ace Monster that growling in respond. The Fusion Counterpart let out a giggle as he said so, infuriation Yugo even more.

" _So Starve Venom has the same Effect as Greedy Venom. And that guy purposely told me about it, he is underestimating me! Damn grinning bastard!"_ Yugo thought furiously. His stomach felt burning from that.

"Yugo!"

Yugo and Yuri turned to the exit and saw Sawatari arrived with Dennis and Kachidoki behind him. Yuri frowned upon seeing them, viewing them as nothing but another eyesores. Yugo, on the other hand, was confused as to why they came back and worried for their safety after what happened to Jack.

"Why are you guys here?! I told you to go on ahead and save Rin!" Yugo told his three comrades.

"Rin is a big trouble now that's why we come back here! Just ignore this guy and go save Rin! I'll Duel him in your place!" Sawatari told Yugo. Explaining the whole Zarc thing would be a hassle and more waste of time, so he resorted to try convincing Yugo to save Rin instead.

"Wait, where is Jack?" Sawatari blinked when he didn't see his other comrade who was supposed to return here earlier before him to help Yugo. There was no sight of the former King. Unless…

"He is over here."

Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki turned to Yuri who showed the carded Jack in his hand with a playful grin. The three Duelists were shocked and paled seeing the carded Jack. They, especially Sawatari, knew how strong Jack was. Yet he was also defeated by Yuri? Just how strong the Fusion user was?

"Just leave him to me! You guys go on ahead and save Rin!" Yugo said insistently. He didn't want anyone to get carded because of him again.

"Shut up! You're clearly look in disadvantage here!" Sawatari prepared his Duel Disk, ready to interfere. "I'm not letting you Duel alone!"

"Sorry, but..." Dark aura around Yuri intensified. "This is only between us. I have already enough with one person intruding our Duel. I won't let anyone else interfere with us again!"

Yuri swung his hand, unleashing a strong gust of wind that blew away Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki, causing them to crash on the trees. Very hard. The crash almost broke their bones. For some reason they couldn't move their bodies. The crash was indeed hurt, but it shouldn't be so bad that their bodies were completely immobile. Unbeknownst to them, their bodies were actually being bound by pitch black aura that wasn't visible to their eyes but visible to Yuri and Yugo.

"Everyone!" Yugo called out of worry.

"Now, they can't intrude the Duel. This is just between you and me. 'Kay, Fusion-kun?" Yuri's hand open and closed in a motion to provoke his Synchro Counterpart.

"It's Yugo! Not Fusion! You're gonna pay for hurting my comrades!" Yugo said as he began his Turn again.

"My Turn!" Yugo started his Draw Phase. Seeing the card he drew, a small smile formed on his face. He could use this.

"With Scale 1 Speedroid Marble Machine and Scale 8 Speedroid Twister Blade, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yugo summoned back Clearwing Fast Dragon from Extra Deck.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Dragon's Cutting Wind! Once per Turn, when I control one or more WIND-Element Dragon-Type Monsters, those Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle or Effects!" Yugo announced as his two dragons were roaring together, opening their wings wide.

"Using his dragons' Effects, Yugo can destroy it!" Sawatari cheered.

"But if he destroyed Starve Venom, then Yugo will lose both Crystal Wing and Clearwing and take damage equal to their ATKs. He will lose that way." Dennis revealed Starve Venom's last Effect.

"You heard Dennis, Yugo. You're sure you'll proceed by attacking me?" Yuri asked playfully.

"You'll see it now." Yugo, surprisingly, responded with a confident smile. "Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

Due to the dragon's Effect, Starve Venom's ATK was reduced to 0. Clearwing's body was surrounded by green winds as it flew towards the poisonous dragon. As Clearwing was closing in to Starve Venom, before the two dragons clash, the winds around Clearwing took sharper form, as sharp as razor claws. The razor winds stabbed through Starve Venom's body, but didn't destroy the dragon. The winds pushed Yuri back.

 **YURI LP: 3850 = 1350**

"What's the meaning of this?" Yuri was visibly shocked by the damage he took yet Starve Venom was not destroyed despite taking so much damage that the dragon was kneeling from its wounds.

Yugo smiled wide, revealing his white clear teeth. "Dragon's Cutting Wind's Effect! The WIND-Element Dragon-Type Monsters I control can inflict damage to the opposing player without destroying their Monsters." Yugo explained his Continuous Magic Card's Effect.

"With this Starve Venom's Effect cannot be activated, and you'll continue to receive damage!" Yugo

"Good! He sealed Starve Venom's Effect! Yugo has nothing to worry about! Go, Yugo!" Sawatari cheered as loud as he could while Dennis and Kachidoki just smiled in relief.

"Now! I attack again with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo continued to the second attack. Due to its Effect, Crystal Wing's ATK was increased to 7300.

"I activate Mantis Arnoldi's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can add an ATK of one of my opponent's Monster that is not attacking to a Monster I control that is targeted for an attack!" Yuri added Clearwing's ATK to Starve Venom, increasing the latter dragon's ATK to 6800.

Starve Venom stood again as it received power up. The Fusion Dragon blocked Crystal Wing's hands with its own. But it didn't expect for the same razor winds to come out from the winds surrounding the dragon's body and once again hit its own body, causing the poisonous dragon to let go of Crystal Wing.

 **YURI LP: 1350 = 850**

"Tsk, so he survived by using a Pendulum Effect!" Sawatari cursed.

Yuri wiped a dust on his face. "Our LPs are the same now. But too bad you can do more with your Monsters now that they have attacked." Yuri said tauntingly at Yugo. Unusually, Yugo wasn't deterred and still has his confident smirk.

"I already expected this may happen. Which is why," Yugo extended his hand to his Continuous Magic Card.

"I activate Dragon's Cutting Wind other Effect! By Releasing one of Dragon-Type Monster I control, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I have in my Graveyard!" Yugo summoned back his ace Monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, to his side.

"I activate Action Magic: One Return! I can activate Once per Turn Effect for the second time this Turn! I activate Clearwing's Effect!" Yugo activated Clearwing's Effect to reduce Starve Venom's ATK to 0.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! When Level 5 or higher Monster activates an Effect, I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster, and Clear Wing will gain that Monster's original ATK!" Yugo negated Clearwing's Effect and destroyed it, increasing his ace Monster's ATK to 5000.

"My LP will still remain." Yuri reminded.

"I activate Twister Blade's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can increase the ATK of one of my Monster I control by 500!" Yugo increased Clear Wing's ATK again to 5500.

"If this attack hit, Yuri will receive 1200 damage!" Kachidoki exclaimed.

"Yuri's LP is at 850. He won't survive this one!" Sawatari smiled, seeing a path of victory opening for Yugo.

" _If Yugo win this, we can at least reason with him. Maybe we can stop Yugo before he absorb Yuri once this Duel is over!"_ Dennis thought to himself, still remembering the main problem of this Duel.

"This is the finishing move! I attack Starve Venom with Clear Wing! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yugo declared his third and last attack. Clear Wing unleashed its signature attack, flying while swirling its body towards the weakened Starve Venom.

Smile returned to Yuri's face again. "I activate Mantis Arnoldi's second Pendulum Effect."

"What?" Yugo was taken aback.

"When a Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon Mantis Arnoldi from the Pendulum Zone in Defense Position and direct that attack to it instead!" Yuri removed Mantis Arnoldi from its Pendulum Zone, motioning it to stand in front of Starve Venom and protected it from Clear Wing's attack, destroying the Predator Plants Monster instead. Since it was in Defense Position, Yuri received no damage.

"You didn't expect this, don't you? Our research on Pendulum Summon sure gave fruition needed at time like this." Yuri said while looking at his Pendulum Monster. "You're done now, right? Hurry and end your Turn."

"Turn End..." Yugo reluctantly concluded as much as he hated it. Clear Wing's Effect then returned to normal.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuri looked at the card he drew and let out a sinister giggle. "I Summon Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5)."

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. I can negate the Effect of a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and steal it." Yuri pointed at Yugo's Clear Wing.

"My Clear Wing's Effect?!" Yugo was shocked as Starve Venom's tentacles attached itself on Clear Wing, stealing its Effect.

"You can just activate Clear Wing's Effect to negate Starve Venom's Effect, but then Starve Venom's third Effect will activate, your Monsters will be destroyed, and you'll receive damage equal to their ATKs." Yuri laughed at Yugo's helplessness as his ace Monster's Effect was stolen.

"Too bad. I activate Drosophyllum Hydra's Effect, I can banish a Predator Plants Monster from my Graveyard and then target 1 Monster on the Field, that Monster will lose 500 ATK." Yuri then looked at Starve Venom.

"But of course, I will use Clear Wing's Effect that I've stolen to negate Drosophyllum Hydra and destroy it, and Starve Venom will gain its ATK." Yuri activated Clear Wing's stolen Effect, destroying the Predator Plants Monster and increased Starve Venom's ATK to 3600.

"An ATK of 3600!" Yugo became tense as Starve Venom's ATK went up higher than Clear Wing.

"You'll be defeated by the Effect of your precious Monster. Aren't you happy?" Yuri said to the helpless Yugo. There was no Action Card nearby him, and Sawatari and the others couldn't help even if they wanted to.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri declared Battle Phase.

Starve Venom entangled Clear Wing with its tentacles as Starve Venom unleashed its poisonous destructive blast. The Synchro Dragon's body exploded and destroyed without a trace, the shockwave blew Yugo away back, his scream of pain echoed throughout the dome with Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki were watching in horror. Sawatari struggled in vain against unknown force that was forcing him down, shouting his friend's name loudly who was lying on the ground.

 **YUGO LP: 850 = 0**

"YUGO!"

 **COURTYARD – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuto faded in and out of sleep several times. He was never awake for more than a few seconds at a time, and he couldn't remember much of those seconds apart from some feelings of burning and dread. However, he noticed that over time he was able to stay awake for longer and started being able to recall pieces from the other times he'd woken up as well. That didn't really bother him though. What was bothering him were memories that he experienced that brought immense rage and hatred. As those feelings intensified, the pitch black darkness inside him slowly got a hold of him. It was terrifying.

That was the thought on Yuto's mind as his consciousness once more swam to the surface. His eyelids were still too heavy with sleep to open up, but he forced himself to sit and knocked away the fatigue.

"Yuto!" Shun held him by his shoulders. "Don't force yourself if you're not feeling better yet."

"It's okay Shun… Rather than me, I'm more worried about Ruri and the others…" Yuto said while shaking his head, trying to fully awaken himself.

"Sora and the others went to save them right now. Even if you go, you can't do much with your current condition." Shun told his best friend who was still struggling to stand. He forced him to at least sit again on the bench.

"Why didn't you just go with them?" Yuto asked. When it comes about Ruri, Shun usually was the fastest to take action, but yet now he instead was staying and wait. How unusual.

Shun sighed and leaned on the bench beside Yuto without looking at him. "Back then at Standard…I didn't come to help you even though you came for me… That's why, this time, I'll stay by your side when you need me, like now." Shun told his best friend, meaning every word he said. When he said he will always support him, he has every intention to carry it out.

Yuto blinked. Hearing those words from his best friend lightened up his mind in a matter of seconds. It was like a healing spell. Now that he thought about it, ever since the invasion, he and Shun never really had a proper normal conversation like they usually did before, which was worsened when Ruri was kidnapped. This was the first time he and Shun were able to talk like this again.

"Thanks, Shun." Yuto thanked his best friend with a small smile. He knew they were in the enemy's territory and the situation was a dire one, but he still couldn't help it. Even for just a second, he will savor this relaxed feeling.

"Stupid. I told you that I will be there to remind you and support you with my life." Shun gave a gentle knock on Yuto's head.

"I return those words right back at you." Yuto offered his fist to Shun, which the Raid Raptors user returned with a fist of his own, bumping their fists together.

Just as Yuto wanted to say something, his heart was beating strongly. The earlier sensation that gone returned again three folds. The darkness was lurking again, slowly trying to engulf him. It urged him to go as Yuto sensed _him._ He could sense that person's presence coming nearer and nearer. He must leave, but the darkness kept urging him to stay and even go to that person's place to meet him. But Yuto knew he mustn't go, or else something bad will happen.

 **CONTROL ROOM – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Now, transferring the second girl, Rin!" Leo said as he pressed the keyboard. Rin's capsule was glowing bright and then Rin turned into particles and disappeared from the capsule.

Chris, who has been watching, finally moved from his spot. He jumped to a pillar connecting to the ARC-V Reactor until he was near the Professor, standing behind him with sharp analysing eyes. He must confirm what his former teacher, Yusho, has said. His former teacher, no matter what the situation, won't be a kind of person who made up that kind of lie. But Chris himself also didn't want to believe that the Professor has tricked him and the other Academia members. Now that ARC Area Project is going to reach its completion, there shouldn't be nothing to hide from the Professor.

"Professor." Chris called out, voice still polite.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother me until I'm finished, V." Leo said without looking back at the silver haired young man, focusing on completing the process of uniting the four dimensions and more importantly reviving his daughter.

"Is it true? That the people who are carded won't change back to normal?" Chris finally asked, trying his best to keep calm and sound as neutral as possible.

"Do not worry, some of them will." Leo answered so easily.

Chris' eyes widened a bit and his body stiffened. "Some of them? Then most of them will die? We are talking about not just few, but millions or even billions of people." He asked again, his voice started to falter.

"Sacrifices are necessary for the sake of greater good. Their lives will become a foundation for a much more greater life. Ray…" Leo said without a hitch, voice smooth.

Chris didn't respond to that. He stared at his own hands before reaching to his Duel Disk. His stiffened body relaxed again as he let out a humourless smile with a single thought in his mind.

" _I am a fool."_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Phantom Knight's Last Stand –** After defeating Yugo, Yuri confronts Yuto who was tended by Shun, choosing him as his next target to complete Zarc's resurrection. At the Arc-V Reactor, while Yusho distract Leo, Gongenzaka and Sora manage to free Yuzu before she is transferred into the Arc-V's core.

* * *

 **Finished. So tired. And in case someone pointing this out, we changed a bit of Clear Wing's Effect. Its Effect is activated following Yugo's will, not automatically activated. We also changed En Birds' colour from blue to yellow to match it with Ruri's bracelet gem colour. We felt it's weird that the other En cards have the same colours as their bracelet gem but En Birds is the only one different.**

 **We're sure some of you guys are wondering why Yuzu is the only one who is going to be freed from the capsule. We had already planned to give her more prominent appearances from here on since the beginning. You'll see it soon.**

 **Next chapter is finally Yuri vs. Yuto Duel! Look forward to it please! XD**

 **The Fanfic Original Card Memo will follow later.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter :D**


	46. The Phantom Knight's Last Stand

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, Hakuryukou79, Citylover96, Elbarto4000, dvdryms, Big duels, ThePsychopath96, GamingGuy84, Vibora1996, AlissonJohns, Meemo, raychiu, Unknowedz, Playerhood18, StrikeDragoon, aqua9597, Guest, ContinuityMaker, Leafeon12, ScalchopWarrior**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **DUEL DOME – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Uaaaagh!" Yugo screamed as his back crashed onto the hard ground while his comrades were watching in horror.

"YUGO!" Sawatari called out while trying to free himself in futile from the unknown force that was binding him.

""It was a good Duel." Yuri said as he approached Yugo. "You are one of a few people who managed to excite me. The rest were all just talk and nothing special. As I thought, you are different, just like Yuya."

"Of course. Who do you think I am…!" Yugo retorted as he winced from the pain throughout his body.

"That's right. You are me. And I am you." Yuri pointed his finger back at Yugo and himself. "I felt it when we Dueled. Our meeting is fate. No, I've actually realized it moments ago when I recovered those memories."

"Memories…?" Yugo was initially confused, but then the dream he experienced when he blacked out flashed into his mind again. "Don't tell me that dream was…"

"Yes. It's not a dream. If only I knew of this sooner I would have accepted your challenger earlier. Sorry for treating you as a nuisance back then." Yuri continued to grin at Yugo as he brought out Starve Venom from his Deck, showing it to Yugo.

"But from now on we will be together forever. We will become one, and we will never get separated again." Yuri's ace card was shining. As it did so, Yugo's Clear Wing in his Extra Deck was also shining. The light became brighter and brighter, blinding Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki who were struggling even more from their binds.

"No! Stop it, Yuri!" Dennis pleaded, which fell on deaf ears.

"Now, let's become one!" A black shadow resembling a dragon came out from Yuri's body, its mouth opening wide as if ready to swallow Yugo a whole. Yugo's eyes glowed green again and there was nothing in his mind other than the negative emotions sleeping within him.

"Become one…!" As Yugo said the same thing, the shadow of the dragon swallowed the Riding Duelist into it before returning back to Yuri's body, making Yugo a part of his Fusion Counterpart.

"Yu…go…" Sawatari uttered in dismay as his friend was absorbed.

"Fufufu… We have became one now." Yuri remarked while looking at his newly obtained Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in his hand.

"But we're still half-done. There are still two more people that I need to become one with." Yuri could sense that his remaining two counterparts were not far. Once he became one with them, he will attain the greatest power and become whole again.

"Yuto…would be the closest one." Yuri murmured under his breath. He licked his lips. He couldn't wait to use the power he got from Yugo.

"I would have carded you, but I'm in a hurry, so I'll leave you be for now." Yuri told Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki who were still bound.

He flicked his fingers, releasing the three of them. However, before the three could get up, he unleashed a powerful dark energy that threw them further back. The energy output was stronger than before, enough to renderring the three of them unable to move for at least a couple of hours. Satisfied watching the trio writhing in pain from taking the brunt of his power, Yuri turned his back on them and made his way towrds the exit.

Dennis tried to move his body, but it only brought severe pain. He couldn't even lift a finger. He could only watch his former friend left, heading to the direction where Yuto and Yuya were at.

" _This is bad! At this rate Yuri will absorb Yuya and Yuto, and Zarc will revive!"_

 **COURTYARD – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuto abruptly stood up while holding his chest tight, surprising Shun. He sensed it. _He_ was getting closer. His conscience was screaming at him that he and Yuya were in danger if they stayed. They need to leave far away from this place. But at the same time, there was a part of him that strongly urged him to stay and wait for _him._ That urge and his conscience were fighting within him. The part of him that urging him to stay must be Zarc that Shun told him about. Now that he had learned everything about his origin and his connections with Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri and what will happen if he Duel either of them, the result will still be the same; Zarc's revival.

" _If Zarc is revived then the whole dimensions will be in danger. The same tragedy will repeat again. No. I won't let that happen. Both Yuya and I must get out of this place!"_ Yuto thought desperately.

"Yuto, what's wrong?" Shun asked for who knows how many times already. He couldn't help it. His best friend has been acting strange as if afraid of something.

"Shun, we have to leave and find Yuya. Now." Yuto told his best friend as he grasped Shun's right wrist.

"But you're still look far from well. Rest a little bit more." Shun replied as he freed his wrist from Yuto's grasp, only for Yuto to grab his other wrist while looking at him with desperation in his eyes.

"No! We don't have time! At this rate he will–"

Yuto didn't get to finish his words as the wall near the courtyard entrance exploded, prompting Yuto and Shun to be on guard. From the destroyed entrance, Yuri emerged, smiling when he made an eye contact with Yuto, the very person he was looking for.

"Found you~" Yuri said in his usual playful manner.

"You!" Shun uttered with strong resentment. There was no way he would forget the face of the culprit who kidnapped his younger sister. Putting aside their faces, he couldn't believe that Yuto and this grinning bastard (as Yugo called him) used to be one same person.

"Now, now. I have a name, Yuri. So call me that from now on." Yuri responded to Shun's call. "Although, I'm also Yugo at the moment."

"What? Yugo?" Shun was confused at first, but quickly remembered what Edo told him. His glare intensified when the realization hit him. "Don't tell me that you…"

Yuri held and looked at his chest. "Yeah. He is inside me now. Both of our bodies and souls have become one." Yuri then pointed his finger at Yuto, causing the Xyz Counterparts to flinch.

"Now it'll be your turn to become one with me." Dark aura came out from Yuri's body as he declared so, sending shivers to Yuto and Shun's body.

The air became cold and it almost felt suffocating. Shun bit his own lips and clenched his fists tight that enough to snap him out from his stupor. He covered Yuto's form with his right arm protectively from Yuri's view. He stepped to the front between Yuri and Yuto.

"You're not taking one more step closer." Shun told the Fusion Duelist. Yuri wasn't pleased by Shun's protective act.

"Another persistent scum. You guys will always annoy me to no end, huh?" Yuri extended his arm towards Shun, irritation clearly plastered on his face. "I don't have time to play with you. Back off!"

Yuri unleashed a blast of dark energy that threw Shun to the fountain, so strong that the statue of the fountain broke when Shun crashed to it. Similarly as he did with Sawatari, Dennis, and Kachidoki, Yuri then proceeded to restrict Shun's movement by binding him with the same dark power that was not visible to the Raid Raptors user's eyes, but visible to both Yuri himself and Yuto.

"Shun!" Yuto attempted to help his friend, but another blast of dark energy hit the ground near him before he could take a step towards Shun.

"You're not going anywhere." Yuri said as he walked closer to Yuto, only stopping when they were only a few metres distant.

"You want to help him? Then you have to defeat me first in a Duel." Yuri said as he activated his Duel Disk. He then shuffled his pocket to show Yuto and Shun the carded Jack. "If not, your friend will end up like this guy who dared to interfere my Duel with Yugo."

"Jack…!" Yuto and Shun gasped in shock. To think even someone at Jack's calibre was also defeated by this Fusion user. They have already lost many comrades when they arrived here, and now they lost another one.

Yuto looked back at Shun who was struggling against his bind to no avail. Perhaps it will be the best for Shun to stay that way until the Duel was settled. Yuto didn't want to risk losing his best friend. Even though he and Yuri were the same fragments of Zarc, Yuri seemed to have mastered Zarc's power based on the little display he did just now. To make it worse, his Fusion Counterpart was clearly more than willing to revive Zarc. When he first saw Yuri, he knew there was something not right with him. Now it's official to say judging from the sadistic look on his face and his eagerness that Yuri has succumbed to Zarc's will.

" _I can hold Zarc. I have done it before with Yuya. I can hold it him again now. I'll defeat him but I won't absorb him."_ Yuto made his decision to fight, activating his Duel Disk, which automatically turned on the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"Feel free to go first. You're the only one I haven't dueled before, so I would like to see what you can do. Come on." Yuri allowed his Xyz Counterpart to take the first Turn.

"You kidnapped Ruri, hurting Yuya, and carded many of my comrades. There's no way I'm becoming one with you! I'll avenge my friends!" Yuto decreed as he started his Draw Phase.

"I Set my entire hand and end my Turn." Yuto finished his Turn with that, earning amused look from Yuri.

"Setting all cards in your hand on your first Turn? That's a move I've never seen before. Try your best to surprise me." Yuri began his first Turn excitedly.

"My Turn. When both players doesn't control any Monster, I can Special Summon Predator Plants Pinguicula Beetle (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4 / PS: 4) from my hand. "Yuri summoned a beetle-like Monster with body of butterworts leaves and purple colored floral shaped horns in Attack Position.

"When Pinguicula Beetle is Special Summoned, I can destroy 2 Magic or Trap cards on my opponent's Field." Yuri chose Yuto's 2 Set cards on the right, destroying them. This, however, didn't deter Yuto.

" _He is not reacting. Either it is part of his plan or his remaining three cards can help him when the situation is needed? Interesting…"_ Yuri licked his lips as he eyed Yuto, scanning for any miniscule movement of expression. _"Let's see what will happen if I do this then."_

"I Summon Predator Plants Aldrovanda Centipede (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 200 / LV: 3 / PS: 1) from my hand." Yuri Normal summoned a green-colored centipede-like Monster with legs resembling waterwheel plant in Attack Position.

"I activate Aldrovanda Centipede's Effect. Once per Turn I can destroy a Magic or Trap Card my opponent Set on the Field." This time, Yuri destroyed the card on the Magic/Trap Card Zone at the center, leaving Yuto with only two Set cards left, but Yuto still didn't show any reaction. Yuri praised Yuto for this. He was calmer than Yugo who was so easy to be provoked. And it'll make it more worth it if he can make his Xyz Counterpart to finally show his emotion on his face.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion. I Fuse Pinguicula Beetle and Aldrovanda Centipede. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

Yuto's heart beating strong when he saw the dragon as a light came from his Extra Deck. He heard Dark Rebellion's howl, demanding to be summoned immediately.

"My Starve Venom is waiting for its brethren." Yuri said, also hearing Dark Rebellion's howl along with burning sensation on his chest. "That's right. It's yearning for your dragon. I expect you to summon it soon. But first…"

Yuri pointed at Yuto. "Battle! I attack directly with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase. Starve Venom sent one of its fanged tentacles towards the Xyz Counterpart.

"When I was targeted for Direct Attack, I can activate Phantom Knights Shadow Veils's Effect from my Graveyard! I can Special Summon as many copies of Shadow Veils from my Graveyard as possible as Monster Cards!" Yuto summoned 3 copies of his Shadow Veils (ATK: 0 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4), Monsters resembling a black knight with blue flame on its head riding on a golden armored black horse with similar blue flames on its head and as its tail, from Graveyard as Monsters in Defense Position.

"So that's why you are so calm even if they were destroyed. This kind of tactic truly befitting you. You truly are a Phantom Knight." Yuri commented.

"Then I destroy one of your Shadow Veils!" Yuri chose the Shadow Veil that standing at the center. Starve Venom bit the Phantom Knights Monster and brought it to its stomach that opened a mouth, consuming it. Since it was in Defense Position, Yuto received no damage.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuri concluded his Turn. "There are two Level 4 Monsters on your Field. I won't do anything, so hurry up and summon it. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

Yuto was a bit unnerved by a tinge of insanity hidden beneath Yuri's playful smile. Now that he was aware of Zarc and the four dragons, he knew the risk of summoning his ace Monster. There was high possibility that Zarc's soul within him will get stronger if he summons Dark Rebellion. But the only way to overpower Starve Venom is by summoning the Xyz dragon.

" _I can do this. I won't let Zarc control me. I can do this!"_ Steeling his resolve, Yuto Overlay his two copies of Shadow Veils, opening the Overlay Network while Yuto began his summoning chant.

"From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion were roaring the moment the two dragons were facing each other. It brought another strong heartbeat for Yuto and his body felt hot. Yuto took a breath and let it out softly to calm himself. He could hold it. He was still okay. As long as he remembered his main objective and didn't lose to his anger, he would be fine.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster's ATK and add the lost ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto detached the first Overlay Unit, halving Starve Venom's ATK to 1400 while increasing his own ace Monster's ATK to 3900.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's other Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" Yuto activated Dark Rebellion's Effect for the second time, decreasing Starve Venom's ATK to 700 and increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 4600.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared attack now that Dark Rebellion's ATK was superior to Starve Venom.

Yuri activated one of his face-down card in retaliation. "Trap Card: Predator Fog. I can decrease the ATK of my opponent's Monster equal to the ATK of a face-up Predator Plants Pendulum Monster with the highest ATK in my Extra Deck." An indigo fog covered Yuri's Field as Dark Rebellion entered the territory, decreasing the Xyz dragon's ATK the same amount as Pinguicula Beetle's ATK, weakening it to 3000.

"During either player's Turn, when my opponent activates a Trap Card that targets a Monster I control, I can activate Continuous Magic Card: Phantom Death Spear! I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent!" Yuto opened one of his last two face-down cards. A black spear with three skulls on its hilt appeared and pierced towards Yuri who jumped right before it could pierce him.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3900**

"Whoops! That was close! It's going to leave a mark if I got pierced!" Yuri said while feigning shock.

"Also, Dark Rebellion's attack still continues!" Yuto reminded as Dark Rebellion's fangs was breaking the ground as it got closer to Starve Venom, leaving marks. Dark Rebellion finally raised its fangs from the ground and pierced Starve Venom's chest, blowing up the Fusion Monster without a trace.

 **YURI LP: 3900 = 1600**

"At this moment, Starve Venom's Effect is activated! When it was destroyed, all Special Summoned Monsters that my opponent controls is destroyed, and the player will receive damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK!" As Yuri announced, green miasma emerged from where Starve Venom was destroyed, slowly melting Dark Rebellion's body. Yuto's body was covered in red light, indicating he had taken damage.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 1000**

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights Uprise! When an Xyz Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from Extra Deck that is one Level higher!" Yuto opened his last face-down card. Dark Rebellion's melting body became purple energy and entered into the Overlay Network.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the restless soul with the song of rebellion. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned the evolved version of Dark Rebellion.

"I end my Turn. At this moment Dark Rebellion's Effect ends and it ATK return to normal." Yuto concluded. He could've attacked, but Yuri's remaining face-down card worried him. He mustn't be in a hurry. Study your opponent properly and then find his weakness. That was one of the most basic rules in battlefield.

"We're just getting started but we already lost this many LPs. But the more little our LPs are, the more we struggle to fight. Don't you think it's wonderful?" Yuri questioned Yuto who decided not to reply. Yuri pouted at his coldness. Although it was understandable that Yuto didn't want to get dragged into his mind game. How smart of him.

"I can't wait to see your desperate face." Yuri said as he started his Draw Phase. He then activated the card he just drew.

"I activate Magic Card: Dark Petal Rain. I can revive a DARK-Element Monster I have in my Graveyard." Black-colored petals fell from the sky, raining down the Field. Some of the petals gathering together beside Yuri, forming into Starve Venom, reviving it back from Graveyard.

"And then from my hand I Summon Predator Plants Ultricularia Leech (ATK: 300 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2)." Yuri summoned a leech-like Monster with a red mixed green colored skin and leaf tail. "I activate Ultricularia Leech's Effect. This card can be used as a Fusion Material along with a Monster on my other side of the Field to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I Fuse Ultricularia Leech and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Beautiful bloodsucking plant, become one with the poisonous dragon and bring terror with your scent of death! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Predator Plants Dragostapelia (2700 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his dragon-plant Predator Plants Monster.

"When Ultricularia Leech is sent to Graveyard, I can draw 1 card." Yuri drew a card from his Deck following the Effect.

"I activate Dark Petal Rain's second Effect. I can make a Monster my opponent controls to attack my DARK-Element Monster!" Yuri pointed at Dark Requiem as the petals rained down the Xyz dragon's body. Dark Requiem's eyes turned green and it howled aggressively before flying towards Dragostapelia.

"Wait, come back! Dark Requiem!" Yuto called out in vain as he watched his dragon attacking without his permission.

At this moment, Yuri opened his last face-down card. "Trap Card: Predator Stream. When I or my Monster is being targeted for an attack while I have two or more DARK-Element Type Monster in my Graveyard, my Monster will gain 500 ATK for each DARK-Element Type Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase." There were four DARK-Element Monsters in Yuri's Graveyard, so Dragostapelia's ATK went up by 2000, increasing its ATK to 4700.

"When my opponent activate a Trap Card, Phantom Death Spear's Effect is activated! You'll receive 100 damage!" Yuto reminded as another spear appeared and almost pierce Yuri who dodged it effortlessly.

 **YURI LP: 1600 = 1500**

"Rather than this silly little damage, I'll be more worried of your dragon's attack. You'll know what will happen if the attack continues." Yuri taunted his Xyz Counterpart.

Yuto jumped to a platform and activated an Action Card he picked. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate Dark Requiem's attack!" Dark Requiem spread its wings and swung it to his front, fling back to Yuto's side before it clash with Dragostapelia.

"Then I Battle! I attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon with Dragostapelia!" Yuri ordered his powered up Fusion Monster to attack. Dragosteplia, obeying Yuri's order, sprout out violet blast from the flowers on its back.

Yuto quckly held onto another platform before he landed, jumping to several platforms until he landed on one that has an Action Card. He picked the Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Dragostapelia's blast hit the wall behind Dark Requiem instead while the Xyz dragon flew back to Yuto's side.

"I won't let you go so easily!" Yuri picked an Action Card from a platform himself and activated it.

"Action Magic: Single Distraction! I can destroy one Monster on the Field." An arrow was shot from the card towards Dark Requiem.

"I detach one of Dark Requiem's Overlay Units! I can negate a card or Effect that will destroy Dark Requiem and Special Summon Dark Rebellion from Graveyard!" Yuto detached an Overlay Unit, allowing Dark Requiem to deflect the shot and then reviving Dark Rebellion.

"Not only you negate your Monster's destruction but you also revive your ace Monster. Bravo." Yuri praised his Xyz Counterpart, giving him an applause.

"I don't think this is the time for you to praise your opponent." Yuto replied coldly.

"You know, you should be more like Yuya and Yugo. They showed more amusing expressions, especially when I defeated them." Yuri recalled his Duels against his two counterparts. Yuto's jaw immediately locked, his fists clenched tight. Catching the miniscule movement, Yuri's eyes narrowed and his grin widened. So that's how to get on Yuto's nerve.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. At this moment Dragostapelia's ATK return to normal." Yuri concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Dark Requiem's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target Level 5 or higher Monster and reduce their ATK to 0! Requiem Salvation!" Yuto detached Dark Requiem's last Overlay Unit. The orbs on Dark Requiem's wing became black and it unleashed black tentacles that bound Dragostapelia and reduced its ATK to nothing.

"So cruel! Reducing my poor precious Monster to this!" Yuri let out a faux sad expression for Dragostapelia as it kneeled down from being weakened.

"Enough with the overdramatic act." Yuto coldly shot down Yuri's act and proceeded to Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Dragostapelia with dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Requiem Disaster Disobey!" Yuto made his first attack. Dark Requiem's wings changed to resembled that of a stained glass and its fangs was shining white as it flew forward.

Yuri's faux expression turned to manic grin as he activated his face-down card. "Trap Card: Predator Germination. When a DARK-Element Monster I control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Monster, that Monster I control cannot be destroyed by that battle, and the opponent's attacking Monster is destroyed."

Vines appeared from Predator Germination, binding Dark Requiem and then stabbed its stomach with the biggest vine. Dark Requiem cried out in pain as it exploded.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Death Force! I Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed in Battle Phase and use it as Material to Special Summon an Xyz Monster who has 2 Ranks higher than that Monster!" Yuto activated the card in his hand that he just drew, opening an Overlay Network with Dark Requiem as the main Material.

"Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10)!" Yuto summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"Wow! That dragon is even cooler than Dark Requiem." Yuri was highly impressed by the newly summoned dragon.

"From Predator Germination, I Special Summon 3 Predator Plants Token (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Yuri summoned three tokens in Defense Position.

"Dark Requiem's Effect is still working, so Dragostapelia's ATK is still at 0! I attack Starve Venom with Dark Anthelion! Absorb Eclipse!" Yuto attack the second time with his Xyz-Pendulum dragon. Dark Anthelion shot blue fiery blast from its mouth.

"I activate Dark Petal Rain's Effect. When my opponent declares an attack while this card is in Graveyard, I can banish this card and change the direction of the attack to other Monster I control." Yuri banished his Trap Card and directed Dark Anthelion's attack to one of his Predator Plants Tokens, destroying the one on the center. Since it was in Defense Position, Yuri receive no damage.

"Then I attack again with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared his third attack with his ace Monster.

Yuri jumped on Dragostapelia's hand and the dragon then threw Yuri to a high platform where an Action Card was floating at the edge of it. Yuri picked and activated it while in mid air.

"Action Magic: Battle Change! When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can change the attack target to one Monster I control!" Yuri once again changed Dark Rebellion's attack from Dragostapelia to Predator Plants Token on the right, destroying it.

" _I've destroyed two of his tokens, but there was still one more left. He must be planning to use that token for something."_ Yuto eyed the last remaining Predator Plants Token on Yuri's Field. _"I don't have any card in my hand until my next Turn, so I can only rely on Dark Anthelion's Effects or Action Cards. It's a good thing I still haven't used any of Dark Anthelion's Overlay Units. I should be find in the next Turn."_

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded as he couldn't do anything more.

"My Turn. When I control a Predator Plants Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon Predator Plants Moranensis Moth (ATK: 400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 3) from my hand." Yuri summoned a moth-like Monster with asparagus-colored wings resembling flower petals and golden eyes-like image on those wings in Attack Position.

"When Moranensis Moth is Special Summoned, I can add a Fusion Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Yuri retrieved the Fusion card he used to summon Dragostapelia back to his hand.

"So you're going to Fusion Summon again." Yuto said while looking sharply at Yuri.

"But of course. What else would I do?" Yuri said with a sweet smile that would have fooled normal person, but never Yuto.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion to Fuse Dragostapelia and Predator Plants Tokens. Sweet smelling flowers that invites the abyss, beautiful flower with insect-alluring fragrance, now become one and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri summoned his evolved version of Starve Venom to his Field.

"I activate Greedy Venom's Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate an Effect of my opponent's Monster and its ATK is reduced to 0! I choose Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Yuri targeted the Xyz-Pendulum Monster, negating its Effect and reduced its ATK to 0. Since he has yet to know what kind of Effect it has, doing this would prevent it from activating its Effect that possibly will place him in disadvantage.

" _No! Now I can't activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's Effect! I can only rely on Action Cards now…"_ Yuto gritted his teeth.

"Since your Dark Anthelion's ATK is 0 now, I could have finish you off with Greedy Venom. But it would be boring defeating you while you still have a Monster left, so…" Yuri turned to his Predator Plants Monster on his left side. "First I attack Dark Anthelion with Moranensis Moth!"

Moranensis Moth flapped its wings, sending a grey dust towards the Xyz-Pendulum dragon. Yuto attempted to get an Action Card that was floating at the edge of a platform, but one of Greedy Venom's tentacles got between them, sending Yuto back to the ground with a thud just as Dark Anthelion's body cracked and turned to dust itself.

 **YUTO LP: 1000 = 600**

"I activate Dark Anthelion's Effect! When it was destroyed, I can place it in Pendulum Zone!" Yuto placed his destroyed Dark Anthelion in his left Pendulum Zone.

"Next I attack Dark Rebellion with Greedy Venom!" Yuri declared his second attack towards his Xyz Counterpart's ace monster.

The mouth on Greedy Venom's stomach opened wide and unleash a green blast straight towards the Xyz Dragon. Yuto rode on Dark Rebellion who carried its master before flying above to a street light where an Action Card was on the top of it. Yuto picked and activated the Action Card in time.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and the damage I take is halved!" As Yuto activated the card, a barrier was formed surrounding him and Dark Rebellion, protecting them from Greedy Venom's destructive blast. Noticing another Action Card on a platform beneath, Yuto jumped once the barrier dissolved to pick the card and immediately activated it.

 **YUTO LP: 600 = 200**

"Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I receive damage, I can drew 1 card!" Yuto drew a card from his Deck after receiving the damage.

"That's enough for now. I'll save the finishing move in my next Turn. Before ending my Turn though…" Yuri looked at Moranensis Moth. "I activate Moranensis Moth's Effect. During End Phase, I can Release this card and recover my LP equal to its DEF."

 **YURI LP: 1500 = 2700**

"He recovered his LP?!" Shun exclaimed.

" _This is bad. Yuto only has 200 LP left and Dark Rebellion's ATK is lower than Greedy Venom. He must do something in the next Turn or else he is finished!"_ Yuto worried for his best friend as he tried to move his body again but nothing changes. His best friend was in pinch right now yet he was stuck here by some unknown force and could only watch his best friend struggling. So much for his promise to support his best friend!

"Hey, can't you do more than this?" Yuri asked Yuto as he ended his Turn. He then turned his eyes to Shun, giving out a crazed face. "Maybe if I card your friend over there, you'll show me a more exciting Duel?"

Yuto's eyes sharpened and he glared intensely at Yuri, anger clearly visible on his face for the first time, much to the delight of the Fusion Counterpart. Yuto stood protectively in front of Shun. He had already lost many of his Resistance comrades, and recently even Kaito who was one of his close friends and rival, and Yugo whom he just reconciled with. Yuto didn't think he could bear it if he also lost Shun. Not to mention, if he lost now, Yuya will be the next target. He had enough of that.

 _"No matter what happens, I'll protect you. If you are taken away again, I'll bring you back again."_

Yuto gasped the words crossed his mind. That's right. Those words were what he said. The promise that he made to Ruri. He couldn't lose now. He mustn't lose now. Not until he save Ruri. No, even though he made that promise with Ruri, that promise didn't actually extended only for her, but it also goes for the rest of his friends, every last one of them.

" _I will protect Shun and Yuya from this guy. I will save Ruri from Leo Akaba. I will free Yugo from Zarc. And I will return everyone who are carded. That's why I must win this Duel!"_ Yuto stood straight, his resolve strengthened trifold.

"I will win!" Yuto decreed.

"My Turn! I Set Scale 6 Phantom Knights Night Croix (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4 / PS: 6) in my right Pendulum Zone!" Yuto Set his Phantom Knights Pendulum Monster into his empty right Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's Pendulum Effect! When there is a Monster in the other Pendulum Zone and I control an Xyz Monster, I can change Dark Anthelion and the Monster in the other Pendulum Zone into Overlay Units for that Xyz Monster!" Yuto turned Dark Anthelion and Night Croix into Overlay Units for Dark Rebellion.

"Good! Now he can use Dark Rebellion's Effect again!" Shun exclaimed in relief. Now Yuto can turn the tide to his favour.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! I detach all of its Overlay Units and halve Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK twice! Treason Discharge!" Yuto decreased Greedy Venom's ATK to 825, while Dark Rebellion's ATK was increased to 4975.

"Take him down, Yuto!" Shun cheered for his best friend, certain of his victory.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared his Battle Phase, putting all of his feelings into this one attack.

The purple sparks from Dark Rebellion's wings started to form into purple energies that resembled new wings. Dark Rebellion's eyes glinted as it flew high until it reached considerable height before flying down, straight towards Greedy Venom.

"I activate Predator Fog's last Effect in my Graveyard." Yuri announced, surprising both Yuto and Shun.

"I banish it to increase Greedy Venom's ATK equal to the half of the attacking Monster's ATK!" Yuri increased Greedy Venom's ATK to 3312.

Yuri's action lessened the gap between the two dragons' ATK, and thus, lowering the damage he would take. Dark Rebellion's fangs pierced through Greedy Venom's body, destroying the Fusion dragon.

 **YURI LP: 2700 = 1037**

"And then I activate Action Magic: Damage Double Draw. When I receive damage, I draw 2 cards." Yuri activated the Action Card he got right before the attack hit his dragon.

"Fortunately for you, in exchange of increasing ATK, Greedy Venom's Effect is negated. That means I can't use its Effect to destroy your dragon and inflict damage equal to its ATK to you when Greedy Venom was destroyed. Lucky for you, right?" Yuri said sarcastically, frustrating his Xyz Counterpart.

Yuto clicked his tongue at the close call. "I activate Magic Card: Knight's Provision. I send Phantom Death Spear to Graveyard and recover 1000 LP." Yuto activated the Magic Card in his hand that recovered his LP.

 **YUTO LP: 200 = 1200**

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded reluctantly.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuri slit his eyes like a serpent upon seeing the card he just drew.

"With Scale 2 Predator Plants Darlingtonia Basilisk (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 2) and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned back Pinguicula Beetle and Aldrovanda Centipede back from Extra Deck.

"As a thanks for enlightening me this far, I'll enlighten you with my Trump Card!" Yuri revealed the card he just drew before activating it. "I activate Magic Card: Transcendental Fusion!"

"Transcendental Fusion?!" Yuto exclaimed in surprise.

"By paying 1000 LP, I can perform Fusion Summon using the Monsters I have on my Field listed as the Fusion Materials." Yuri started to Fuse his Predator Plants Monsters at the cost of the majority of his LP.

 **YURI LP: 1037 = 37**

"Two beautiful flowers is insect-alluring fragrance, become one now and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping fangs until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"That Monster is…!" Yuto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the new dragon. It was the dragon Kachidoki told him that Yuri summoned during his Duel against Yuya.

"I'm sure you've heard it. The dragon that defeated Yuya." Yuri said sinisterly as he reminded Yuya's defeat at his hands to his Xyz Counterpart. It was ironic that Yuya's own dragon was the one that helped him to summon this dragon and defeat the Standard Counterpart.

"Shut up!" Yuto shouted back with barely concealed anger.

Yuri snickered at Yuto's expression, almost forgetting he wasn't finished yet. "Oops, almost forgot. I can Special Summon the two Monsters I've used as Fusion Materials back to my Field but with their ATK 0." Yuri summoned back Pinguicula Beetle and Aldrovanda Centipede. "And then, with Transcendental Fusion's Effect, I can treat Pinguicula Beetle as Tuner Monster."

"A Tuner?!" Yuto and Shun were more taken aback.

"I'll make you remember, that Yugo and I have become one both body and mind. I Tune Aldrovanda Centipede with Pinguicula Beetle! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuri summoned Yugo's ace Monster.

Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing were roaring at each other, and their bodies were covered with aura of their respective signature colours. The burning sensation then came back to Yuto and Yuri. Yuto held his chest as his heart started beating fast again and his body became hot. The darkness that he managed to suppress started resurfacing again, threatening to take over him.

"Yeah! This is it! This is how it should be!" Yuri's smile became erratic as his arms held his own body. This felt greater than the one he experienced against Yuya and Yugo before.

"I activate Starve Venemy's Effect. Once per Turn I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls; negate its Effect, and replace Starve Venemy's Effect with that target's Original Effects. Also, the targeted Monster loses 500 ATK, and inflict 500 damage to my opponent." Yuri activated his Fusion-Pendulum dragon's Effect, but then turned to Clear Wing.

"But then it would be pointless doing this far, which is why I Summoned Clear Wing. I'm sure you all know what Clear Wing's Effect is." Yuri looked back at Yuto, indicating his next move.

"You're going to…" Yuto didn't even need to finish his sentence. Both he and Yuri knew what the latter is going to do.

"Yup! I activate Clear Wing's Effect! I negate Starve Venemy's Effect, destroy it, and Clear Wing will gain its ATK!" Yuri activated Clear Wing's Effect, leading to Fusion-Pendulum Monster's destruction and increased the Synchro Dragon's ATK to 5000.

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri declared attack with Yugo's dragon. The Synchro Monster whirled its body covered in green winds as it usually did, unleashing its signature attack at the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Knight's Provision's Effect from Graveyard! By banishing it I can increase my LP by 1000 and the damage I take is halved!" Yuto increase his LP again.

 **YUTO LP: 1200 = 2200**

Yuto then jumped onto Dark Rebellion's head and then the dragon helped the Xyz Duelist to jump higher, reaching an Action Card on a pillar and activated it.

"Action Magic: Pain Persistance! I negate destruction by Battle!"

Dark Rebellion blocked Clear Wing's attack with its hand. However, as the Synchro Dragon's ATK was still higher, the effort didn't last long. Dark Rebellion's hand that was blocking the attack cracked as at the same time, Clear Wing strengthened its attack. This forced Dark Rebellion to flew up, stopping its attempt to fully block the attack. If it were not for the Action Card, Dark Rebellion would have been destroyed. The attack still continue towards Yuto beneath them. Unlike last time, however, Yuto was prepared, jumping to his left side before the white dragon could hit him, dodging the attack perfectly.

 **YUTO LP: 2200 = 950**

Yuto quickly stood up again, placing his hand on his deck in preparation for a Draw Phase as Yuri has finished his Battle Phase…or so he thought.

"Hahahaha…! You, you're thinking since I Clear Wing has finished its attack and I have no other Monster, my Turn is done, right?" Yuri couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He revealed his feral manic grin to Yuto, giving the Xyz user a sense of dread that he had never felt before.

"I activate Darlingtonia Basilisk's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn during Battle Phase I can Special Summon one Level 8 or lower Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated! Come to my side once more! Starve Venom!" Yuri revived his ace Monster.

"Reviving your Monster during Battle Phase?!" Yuto took a step back in shock.

"Not only that, even though Starve Venom's Effect is negated, it also gains 800 ATK!" Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 3600.

"As my form of gratitude for giving me a fun Duel, I'll give your body a taste of Starve Venom's power." Yuri said as he pointed at his Xyz Counterpart.

"Battle! I attack directly with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!"

Starve Venom unleashed its poisonous destructive blast.

Yuto ride onto Dark Rebellion again to get an Action Card at the other street light. However, Clear Wing entered their visions and bumped its own body to Dark Rebellion. The crash caused Yuto to fall back to the ground from Dark Rebellion's back. The Xyz Dragon was quick enough to catch its master before the Yuto could suffer broken bones from the fall. Ironically, this made them wide open for Starve Venom's attack.

Dark Rebellion shielded its master with its body as it received the poisonous blast. Unfortunately for Yuto, the blast went through Dark Rebellion's body. Yuto was engulfed in the full brunt of the attack. It felt that his world exploded in pain. He felt his body convulsed with burning hot flame as he was blown away several steps back from his spot. His scream of agony echoed to the sky. Yuto crashed hard on his back, body covered with bruises and burns, barely conscious.

 **YUTO LP: 950 = 0**

"YUTO!" Shun cried out for his best friend while intensifying his struggle, trying to reach out for Yuto.

Yuto slowly turned his face to Shun. He smiled weakly, trying to ease his best friend's worry even if it was just a little bit. He opened his mouth, trying his best to talk with the remaining strength he has left. There was no one he could count on at the moment other than his best friend. He knew he could trust Shun. Now and always.

"Protect…Yuya…" Yuto pleaded to Shun before coughing hard, effectively used up the lasts of his strength. He knew now that he had lost there was no avoiding from being absorbed by Yuri. Once he was absorbed, Yuya will be the only one left. He felt ashamed of himself for failing to fulfil his vow. He couldn't protect and save his friend. All he could do was entrusting his wish to his best friend praying for his friends. He apologized to Shun in his mind for that.

"No! Stand up Yuto! You can't let it end like this!" Shun said in desperation. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his body. Why he has to be powerless at a time like this when one of his most precious people in his life needed his help right in front of him?!

"You're as good as Yugo. You did a pretty good job in your last stand." Yuri said as he walked to Yuto, stopping right beside him while looking down at him. He was rewarded with a hostile glare from Yuto.

"You're worry about Yuya, aren't you?" Yuri snickered. He raised his Starve Venom and Clear Wing. "Don't worry. He'll be joining us soon, and then four of us will always be together."

Starve Venom and Clear Wing were shining bright, followed by Dark Rebellion in Yuto's Deck. The shadow of a dragon came out from Yuri's body as Yuto's eyes glowed blue. Like it did to Yugo, the black shadow swallowed Yuto into it and then return to Yuri, completing the absorption. Yuri smiled in satisfaction as Dark Rebellion was now added into his Deck.

Shun has watched countless people being carded. He was enraged seeing the citizens of Heartland, especially his comrades being carded right in front of his eyes. But this time, the anger and sorrow he felt was on a whole different level. The fury of his inability to save his best and the hatred against the one who stole his best friend away right in front him, has successfully escalated his wrath to the apex.

"You bastard! Give Yuto back!" Shun shouted at Yuri as he started to stand up, finally starting to free himself from the unseen force. The force was still binding him, but if he could keep this up, he will be freed in a few seconds. "Not only Ruri, now even Yuto! I'll make you pay for this, Yuri!"

"Again, I have no time for you. I have to look for Yuya so get some rest." Yuri shot a dark blast towards Shun, sending him crashing to the wall. The crash caused rubbles to fall on Shun.

After one last look at the rubble that burying Shun, Yuri left with a spring in his step, looking forward to absorb his one last counterpart.

" _Soon I will attain the greatest power, and I'll become the strongest!"_

 **CONTROL ROOM – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

After position Barrett's body in a more appropriate position, Yusho, Sora, and Gongenzaka rushed to Leo who was at the other side of the room, near the ARC-V Reactor. Before they could reach the place, however, Yusho stopped Sora and Gongenzaka.

"I'll go alone from now on." Yusho told the two youths, earning protests from the two. But Yusho then continued calmly. "I will distract Leo while you go save Yuzu and the others."

"Distract the Professor alone? Are you sure, Uncle?" Sora expressed his concern, aware of how strong the Professor was.

"We don't have any time more time left. It's possible that while all of us are busy dealing against Leo, Yuzu and the others are transferred completely into the ARC-V's core." Yusho told the two of the severity of their situation. Him acting as a decoy while Sora and Gongenzaka free the girls was the fastest way he could think to save the girls.

"You'll go from the other way. Go as quietly as possible, don't let yourself be found out. Got it?" Yusho pointed at the direction where he will go and where the two youths go. Once Sora and Gongenzaka gave their approval with a nod, they commenced their plan.

When Yusho arrived at the ARC-V Reactor, carefully walking on one of the pillars connected to the machine, he was surprised to find his former pupil, Chris, was dueling against Leo. The silver haired youth was clearly the losing side from the exhausted look on his face while Leo remained calm.

"Battle! I attack Canopus Sphere with Pendulum Ruler!" Leo declared his attack. The Fusion-Pendulum Monster shot its shining signature blast, destroying the Fusion Monster and depleted all of Chris' LP.

 **CHRIS LP: 1500 = 0**

Chris was thrown back from the attack. His body slipped and would have fallen if it were not for Yusho catching his arm and pulled him up. Yusho cradle his former pupil in his arms, genuine worry and concern clearly shown on his face. When Chris opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his former teacher has saved him.

"Sensei…" Chris muttered weakly while wincing in pain.

"There's no need to speak. Just rest." Yusho told him.

"I'm…sorry…" Chris apologized, surprising Yusho. "I never thought…uniting the…dimensions…will cost this far…"

Chris truly regretted what he had done. When he heard that Leo will fuse the four dimensions by using the life energies of the people who are carded, he was told that those people will be reborn once ARC-V, the fifth dimension, was created. The other Duelists of the Academia also believed so. That's why he had agreed to betray his comrades and carded many people. And now, he was devastated to know that he had actually helped in committing mass genocide. No, from the very beginning betraying his friends to fulfil his father's wish that was coated with his own selfishness was entirely wrong. His father always taught him to cherish life, but looked at what he did. How could he face his father like this? He was already too tainted.

"I'm sorry…Father…Ruri…Yuto…" Chris murmured before finally passed out. Yusho checked and was relieved that there was nothing life-threatening.

After carefully placing Chris back to the control room, Yusho came face-to-face with his old friend for the second time.

"Transfer the third girl, Serena!" Leo declared. Serena's capsule was filled with more particles and green lights before her body dispersed into energies and disappeared from the capsule. Yusho gasped and finally took a look at the other capsules. Ruri and Rin were also gone. Yuzu was the only one left.

" _Yuzu! At the very least Sora-kun and Gongenzaka-kun must save Yuzu!"_ Yusho thought as he looked at Yuzu's capsule in concern.

"You're still planning to stop me, Yusho?" Leo asked the Entertainment Duelist.

"You are wrong Leo." Yusho answered. "Stopping Zarc is one thing, but to sacrifice the lives of billions of people for the sake of one girl is wrong in every way. Didn't your daughter sacrificed her life so those people can live? What you're doing now is dishonouring her last wish. You are merely coating good intention with your desire."

"To stop Zarc, Ray's revival is necessary. We need the four cards that is the only thing capable of stopping Zarc. Yuya Sakaki is no more. From the very beginning, he is never your son." Leo told his old friend as he reminded him what happened moments ago when he was defeated by Yuya, or to be precise, Zarc's hands.

However, Yusho shook his head. "No. Yuya _is_ my son. He will always be my son." Yusho replied without uncertainty.

"It's true that we are not related by blood and Zarc played part in it, but the 11 years I have spent raising my son are not lies. The times I've spent with Yuya is something I will cherish forever. Just as you love your daughter, I also love my son for who he is, Leo." Yusho smiled fondly as he reminisced his happy moments together with Yuya. That's right. None of them are lies. They are real.

"There is nothing more for us to discuss. Come at me, Yusho!" Leo activated his Duel Disk.

"Your plan ends here, Leo!" Yusho also activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

Yusho took the first Turn. "From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Entermate Curtain Support! By showing an Entermate Monster that I have in my hand, I can draw 3 cards." Yusho showed Entermate Revue Dancer in hand before drawing 3 cards.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Entermate Stage Cast! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon an Entermate Monster from my hand. I Summon Entermate Revue Dancer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yusho summoned Revue Dancer in Attack Position.

"Revue Dancer can be treated as two Materials when it's Released. I Release Revue Dancer to Advance Summon Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yusho summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"When I control at least 1 Magician-Type Monster, I can Special Summon Entermate Lion Tamer (ATK: 400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Yusho Lion Tamer in Attack Position from his hand.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yusho concluded.

"With Scale 1 Spirit Reactor and Scale 8 Spirit Gem, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Leo summoned two Monsters to his Field as two lights came out from the Pendulum Scale.

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Leo summoned Pendulum Governor and then followed by Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2), both in Attack Position.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's Effect! By Releasing a Spirit Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this Turn that has not activated its Effect, I can allow Pendulum Governor to use that card's effect up to twice this turn!" Leo Released Salamander's Core, giving its Effect to Pendulum Governor.

"First I'll destroy your ace Monster, Sky Magician!" Leo pointed at the white Magician. Pendulum Governor shot an arrow blast at the Magician, prompting Yusho to hold onto his ace and flew up.

Yusho opened his face-down card before the blast hit his ace Monster. "I activate Trap Card: Entermate Reflection Net! Until the End Phase, Entermate Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by Effects!"

A circus net appeared in front of Yusho's Field, deflecting the blast to the ceiling.

"Then I attack Lion Tamer with Pendulum Governor!" Leo declared Battle Phase, targeting the weaker Entermate Monster, destroying it. As Lion Tamer was destroyed, Yusho landed with Sky Magician.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 1600**

"When Lion Tamer is destroyed by Battle, I can draw 1 card." Yusho drew a card from his Deck.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Leo concluded. "You don't have any Pendulum Monster in your Deck. No matter what you do you cannot attack me."

"Are you sure about that, Leo?" Yusho asked with a smile, confusing the Professor.

"My Turn! With Scale 3 Entermate Samba Juggler (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6 / PS: 3) and Scale 9 Entermate High Stunt (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 9) I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yusho formed the Pendulum Scale as two pillars of lights with a Magician-Type Monster on each side with their Scales above them appeared on the Field.

"Yusho has Pendulum Monsters?! How?!" Leo was understandably shocked. Yusho has been stuck in Xyz Dimension for 3 years and in Fusion Dimension for almost half a year, so there was no means for him to get his hand on Pendulum Cards. Unless…

Yusho noticed Leo's expression and knew that he realized it. "It's as you thought. Reiji-kun created this Pendulum Cards specifically for me in case we crossed paths. He gave it to me on our way here back at the ship." Yusho explained.

"I see. So Reiji had planned this…" Leo sighed, but soon recovered his composure.

"With this I can simultaneously summon Level 4 to 8 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Entermate Cloud Magician (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 7)!" Yusho summoned only one Monster, a Magician-like Monster that covered its face with the same mask as Sky Magician. Its outfit consisted of a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie and white dress slacks. It wears a white top hat with a blue ribbon band. Like its partner, it doesn't have legs. It carries four rings, two each on its hands.

"Both of our Monsters have the same ATK. Are you planning for a Draw?" Leo questioned the Entertainment Duelist.

"No. Cloud Magician was created specificall to become Sky Magician's partner. When these two Magicians are together, their performance is one that will shake the entire world!" Yusho raised his arms as spotlights focused on him and his Magicians who were on each of Yusho's side.

"Cloud Magician's Effect. When I control Cloud Magician while Sky Magician is on the Field, its ATK is doubled!" Yusho increased Cloud Magician's ATK to 5600.

"An ATK of 5600?!" Leo exclaimed.

"The fun starts now! I attack Pendulum Governor with Cloud Magician!" Yusho declared his first attack with his new Pendulum Monster. Cloud Magician threw its rings high before catching it again mid air. Cloud Magician then twirled both rings in each hand, creating white clouds that gathered to form one big cloud. The Magician then threw its rings towards the big cloud, breaking the clouds into pieces that shot sharp to Pendulum Governor.

Leo opened his face-down card. "Continuous Trap Card: Spirit Tech's Liberty! Spirit Tech Force Monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage is halved!"

Pendulum Governor's body was covered by blue light, giving the Pendulum Monster the strength to withstand Cloud Magician's attack.

 **LEO LP: 4000 = 2600**

"I activate Samba Jaggler's Effect! Once per Turn, when a Magician-Type Monster I control destroyed a Monster by Battle, I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Yusho inflicted 800 damage to Leo.

 **LEO LP: 2600 = 1800**

"I end my Turn. Leo, I won't give up! I will stop you with my Dueling and my conviction!" Yusho told his old friend. He then looked at his two Magicians with pride. He quickly thought up many shows he could with them together. He wanted to show them to Yuya.

" _Yuya, I will save you from Zarc. I'll show you a new performance that will make you smile when we get back."_ Yusho determined not to lose in this Duel. For his son's future, he will emerge victorious.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Spirit Tech Fusion! I can Fuse a Spirit Tech Monster on my Field with a Spirit Monster on my Pendulum Zone! I Fuse Pendulum Governor and Spirit Gem! Fusion Summon! Appear! Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Leo summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Sky Magician with Pendulum Ruler!" Leo pointed at Sky Magician that has lower ATK. Pendulum Ruler shot golden sparks towards the Magician.

"I activate Entermate High Stunt's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can negate a destruction of a Magician-Type Monster I control!" As Yusho used High Stunt's Pendulum Effect, a barrier was formed around Sky Magician, partially protecting it from the sparks. Yusho also got hit by the spark despite his Magician's protection, kneeling as the result form the pain.

 **YUSHO LP: 1600 = 600**

" _I won't lose. I've came this far. Soon I will be reunited with Ray! Ray, once we are together again, I won't let you go ever again. We'll always be together!"_ Leo thought of the times he spent together with his one and only daughter. She was his most precious treasure, more than anything in the world. She always loved him no matter ho bus he was. She would always welcome him with smile and adoration. He will take her back!

"Yusho! I am truly grateful for your help years back. But I won't hold back! For Ray's sake, I will turn you into card and use your energy to revive her!" Leo told his old friend – former friend of his intent. He had thrown away any hesitation he has.

Yusho hardened his grip on his scepter. This was nothing. Compared to what Yuya was going through, this was nothing. When he thought that, the pain didn't hurt as much. It gave him the strength to keep standing on the stage, and continue his Duel to the very end. If he lost now, he couldn't forgive himself.

Yusho's eyes secretly glanced at Yuzu's capsule behind Leo. He could see Gongenzaka's Susano-O breaking the capsule where Yuzu was trapped in. The Synchro Monster carefully carried the unconscious pink-haired girl in its hand. Yusho looked down so Leo couldn't see the smile on his face. Good. His role as a decoy ended now. It was the time to finish this Duel.

"If we're talking about our bonds with our children, then my bond with my son won't lose either!" Yusho gave his reply with an iron determination.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yusho summoned Sky Magician's disciple.

"Now that the all star cast has gathered, this Turn will be the climax of my show!" Yusho announced as the spotlights focused to his three Entermate Monsters.

"I activate Entermate Cloud Magician's second Monster Effect! When I control Cloud Magician while Sky Pupil and Sky Magician are on the Field, I can add their ATKs to Cloud Magician!" Yusho increased Cloud Magician's ATK to 6100.

"An ATK of 6100?!" Leo exclaimed in disbelieve.

"The finale! I attack Pendulum Ruler with Cloud Magician!" Yusho declared his Battle Phase, putting all of his feelings for his son into this one final attack.

"Due to Pendulum Ruler's Effect, Monsters with lower Level than itself cannot attack!" Leo reminded as Pendulum Ruler took a step forward, floating in front of Leo.

"When Cloud Magician attacks while Sky Magician and Sky Pupil are on the Field, it's immune to any Effect!" Yusho revealed as the attack proceeded.

"What?!"

Cloud Magician extended its rings straight as clouds appeared from the rings, forming what it looked like a tunnel of clouds. Its body then bathed in green light. The Magician whirled its body like a drill as it entered the tunnel. The moment it came out from the tunnel, its whirling body was covered in greentwinkling sparks, striking down at Pendulum Ruler. Leo was thrown back to his throne as his LP was reduced to nothing. His Duel Disk was also damaged in the process.

 **LEO LP: 1800 = 0**

Before his Monsters dispersed as the Duel has ended, Yusho had Sky Magician to bring him to Leo. Yusho stood in front of his old friend who was sitting on his throne and then raised his Duel Disk as he pressed several keyboards on the screen.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked.

"I have asked Edo to install the same program his Duel Disk has to mine before we arrived in your chamber. The Dimension Travel Program." Yusho revealed, pressing Standard as the destination where Leo will end up at.

Leo snorted at Yusho's plan. "Too late. Even if you transferred me from here, I have instruct my subordinates to continue in my place somewhere else. ARC Area Project and Revival Zero will be completed! No one can stop it now!"

Yusho didn't reply to that as his Duel Disk's screen shined and then covered Leo in blue light, turning his bod into data particles until he was no more to be seen. Yusho closed his eyes, momentarily lamenting his inability to convince his old friend. He was brought back from his thought when he heard his name being called. Beneath the throne, Sora and Gongenzaka with Yuzu on the latter's back were waving at him, smiling happily at the success of their rescue.

Yusho returned their smile and wave before turning to the wall that separated the reactor with the chamber where his son was at.

" _Only one more obstacle left…"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Wicked Entertainment –** After defeating Yuto, Yuri come to absorb the last of his counterparts, Yuya. To stop Zarc's revival, Reiji and Yusho challenge Yuri. Yuzu meet up with Samejima, and using her bracelet as the base, Samejima begin to create new cards that he think may be able to stop the Supreme King Dragon and save her counterparts who have been transferred into the core of ARC-V.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS PINGUICULA BEETLE**_ **:** (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4 / PS: 4). **Monster Effect:** When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy 2 Magic or Trap cards on your opponent's Field.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS ALDROVANDA CENTIPEDE**_ **:** (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 200 / LV: 3 / PS: 1). **Monster Effect:** Once per Turn you can destroy a Magic or Trap Card your opponent Set on the Field.

 _ **PREDATOR FOG**_ : You can decrease the ATK of your opponent's Monster equal to the ATK of a face-up Predator Plants Pendulum Monster with the highest ATK in your Extra Deck. If this card is in Graveyard and your Monster is being targeted for an attack, you can banish this card and your gain half of the ATK of the attacking Monster. However, in exchange that Monster's Effect is negated. (Trap Card)

 _ **PHANTOM KNIGHTS UPRISE**_ **:** When an Xyz Monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from Extra Deck that is one Level higher than the destroyed Monster. This card and the targeted Monster will become Overlay Units of the summoned Xyz Monster. (Rank-Up Magic Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS ULTRICULARIA LEECH:**_ (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 300 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2). This card can be used as a Fusion Material along with a Monster on your Field to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 _ **DARK PETAL RAIN**_ **: (1)** You can revive a DARK-Element Monster from your Graveyard. **(2)** You can make a Monster your opponent controls to attack a DARK-Element Monster you control. When your opponent declares an attack while this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to change the target of the attacking Monster to other Monster you control. (Magic Card)

 _ **PREDATOR STREAM:**_ When you or your Monster is being targeted for an attack while you have two or more DARK-Element Type Monster, your Monster will gain 500 ATK for each DARK-Element Type Monster in your Graveyard until the End Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS MORANENSIS MOTH:**_ (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4). When Moranensis Moth is Special Summoned, you can add a Fusion Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. At the End Phase, you can Release this card and increase your LP equal to its DEF.

 _ **PHANTOM KNIGHTS NIGHT CROIX:**_ (WARRIOR / DARK / EFFECT / PENDULUM / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4 / PS: 6).

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS DARLINGTONIA BASILISK**_ **:** (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / PENDULUM / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 2). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn during Battle Phase, you can special summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Graveyard with its ATK increased by 800 but its Effect negated.

 _ **KNIGHT'S PROVISION**_ **:** Send 1 Magic or Trap Card you control to Graveyard; You gain 1000 LP. You can banish this card and increase your LP by 1000 and the damage you take is halved. (Magic Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE REFLECTION NET:**_ Entermate Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Effects until the End Phase. (Trap Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE SAMBA JUGGLER:**_ (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6 / PS: 3). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when a Magician-Type Monster you control destroyed a Monster by Battle, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 _ **ENTERMATE HIGH STUNT**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 9). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, you can negate a destruction of a Magician-Type Monster you control.

 _ **ENTERMATE CLOUD MAGICIAN**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 7) **Monster Effect: (1)** When Entermate Sky Magician is on the Field while you control this card, this card's ATK is doubled until the End phase. **(2)** When both Entermate Sky Magician and Entermate Sky Pupil are on the Field while you control this card, this card gains both Monsters' ATKs and it is immune to any Effect when it attacks.

 _ **SPIRIT TECH'S LIBERTY**_ **:** Spirit Tech Force Monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage is halved. (Continuous Trap Card)

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN TCG/OCG/ANIME/AMANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 **Phew, a tiring long chapter to write, especially Yuri vs Yuto. Me and my partner took turns when writing this chapter since our hands were so tired. Sorry for how short the Yusho vs Leo Duel was. Maybe you're disappointed by how it ended, but as we always said, we did so because we already have a plan in mind. Regarding next chapter, Yuri will Duel Yusho and Reiji separately. It won't be a 1 vs 2 Duel. We have promised a rematch between Reiji and Yuri after all. Sorry to those who have been waiting for their rematch for long times.**

 **By the way, we have finally come into definite decision; This fanfic will officially end at Chapter 67, making it 21 chapters left to go.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	47. Wicked Entertainment

**Big thanks to** _ **Ryujomaru15, Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, thetiger39, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, Big duels, dvdryms, ScalchopWarrior, Leafeon12, Citylover96, raychiu, Meemo, GamingGuy84, Swift4Sweeper, StrikeDragoon, Elbarto4000, aqua9597, Unknowedz, lord yuri, Yuarc V, Fan of Fanfics, Dknight27**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

 **By the way, for Yuri vs. Yusho, the first part is the same as in the anime, so you can skip it to the second part if you want to read the changes we made.**

* * *

 **HALLWAY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuzu opened her eyes to find herself being carried on someone's back. It was a big familiar back.

"Gongenzaka…?" Yuzu called, regaining her consciousness.

"Yuzu! You're back with us?!" Gongenzaka said as he looked behind at Yuzu.

"What happened to me?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was Yuya being possessed by Zarc and challenged Reiji to continue the Duel. Afterwards everything became black.

"You were almost transferred into the reactor's core. Good thing Uncle Yusho defeated the Professor and sent him to other dimension so we made it in time to get you out from the capsule." Sora explained from beside her.

"Thank you…Sora, Gongenzaka…" Yuzu thanked her two friends.

"No, don't thank us just yet." Yusho said from her other side, a frown on his face. "Ruri, Rin, and Serena were already transferred by the time we reach the reactor. And the reactor is still not stopping. We need to find his subordinates who are still working with the process of fusing the four dimensions."

"No way... Serena, Ruri, and Rin are…?" Yuzu's face dropped down, sad for her counterparts. "Where are we going now? Are looking for the ones who is processing the reactor?"

Yusho shook his head. "No. First we're going to regroup with everyone. I'll go back to Reiji-kun and Reira-kun. You, Gongenzaka, and Sora regroup with Tsukikage and Edo at the card laboratory." He told the three youths.

"Card laboratory?" Yuzu tilted her head in question. Why would Tsukikage and Edo be there?

"Edo told us that he, Tyler Sisters, and the former principal Samejima-sensei are making machines that can change back the people who are carded." Sora answered her question.

"Really?!" Yuzu jolted from Gongenzaka's back hearing the news. That was good. Everyone can be changed back to normal.

"Samejima-sensei also said that your bracelet's power plays part in it." Sora said as he pointed at her bracelet.

"My bracelet?" Yuzu looked at her pink jewelled bracelet that Leo said was created from the four nature cards when Ray defeated Zarc.

"Not just you, the other bracelets are the same. We thought since it's connected, if we go to the lab, Samejima-sensei may find a way to save Yuya, Serena, Ruri, and Rin. That's why we are heading there now." Gongenzaka continued Sora's explanation.

"Okay." Yuzu removed herself from Gongenzaka's back, standing on her own. She gave her childhood friend an assuring smile, telling him she was fine now and can walk on her own before they continued their way.

" _Yuya…Serena…Ruri…Rin… Wait for us. We will save you!"_

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Ray fell on her knees while hugging herself, her body was trembling and brow furrowed with concern, earning her worry from Reiji. She sensed it. Serena has been transferred to the ARC-V's core. Soon, however, she realized her connection with Yuzu was formed again. That only means Yuzu has been freed somehow, something that she was glad of. Still, the connection between her and Reira will soon reach the limit. As three of her counterparts have been transferred, she must return to Yuzu's body.

"Reiji. Yuzu has been saved." Ray told her younger half-brother.

"You can tell?" Reiji asked, surprised mixed with relief.

"Yes. But unfortunately, Serena, Ruri, and Rin have been transferred into the ARC-V's core." Ray revealed the bad news. "Not only that, I'm reaching my limit. I have to return to Yuzu's body."

Reiji didn't ask anything further and instead merely nodding his head in understanding. "I understand. Reira and I will protect Yuya."

"I'll come here again as fast as I can with Yuzu. Until then, I leave everything to you."

Entrusting the task to Reiji, Ray left Reira's body. The little girl fell unconscious. Reiji caught her before she hit the floor and held her in his arms until her eyes fluttered open. Reira briefly smiled to her brother, which the latter returned the same. Both were relieved to see each other again.

"Brother. Ray is…" Reira uttered tiredly. Reiji put his finger on her lips, telling her not to force herself.

"I know. Until she comes back with Yuzu it's up to us." Reiji said as he looked behind at the still unconscious Yuya.

Reira nodded, but her face suddenly paled and soon contorted with fear just like when she sensed a great anger when they confronted Leo. She could feel it. This time it was even worse than before. Other than the anger there was overwhelming madness coating the wrath. _He_ was coming. _He_ was close.

"Reira?" Reiji noticed the change in her expression.

"Brother!" Reira grabbed Reiji by his arm, surprising the older brother. "He is coming! He is coming for Yuya!"

 **CORRIDOR – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuri's footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor. He hummed quietly as his mood was at its best. He never felt so wonderful this much in his whole life. As long as he could remember, he always felt there was something missing within him. He had tried many things, but nothing could fill that missing part of him. Now, he realized what he was missing. After absorbing Yugo and Yuto, he finally felt that missing part started to become full. Only one more thing he was lacking.

Soon he will become one with his last counterpart, Yuya. He could sense him him nearby. Yuya was only a few metres away – at the Professor's Chamber. Although, he was sure that there will be someone, Yuya's friends to be precise, who will try to stop him again like what happened before he absorbed Yugo and Yuto. He could have dealt with them, but his main priority was to become one with his counterparts, so he deemed it a waste of time to Duel against opponents that unworthy for his attention at the moment. He will dispose of them once he became one anyway. There were few exceptions for these people though, and one of them now was standing right in front of him.

"My, if it isn't Reiji Akaba, the Professor's son. What a coincidence to meet you here again!" Yuri said in playful way as he came face to face with the leader of Lancers and his former superior's son.

"You're not take any step further from here." Reiji said as he fixed his glasses, raising his arm where his Duel Disk was strapped. After hearing Reira's warning, Reiji decided to stop Yuri before he reach the chamber, leaving Yuya in Reira's care. If he can stop Yuri now, it will at least lessen their worries and problems.

Yuri nodded while his both hands on his waists. "Figured you will say that. I'm actually in a hurry since Yuya is the only one left but…"

"The only one left?" Reiji repeated in confusion before realization hit him. "Don't tell me Yuto and Yugo are…!"

Yuri clasped his hands together almost like he did whenever he Fusion Summoned. "Bingo! They are inside me now." Yuri said as he held his chest to emphasize his mean.

"Once I become one with Yuya, I will be complete. He is there, right? At the Professor's Chamber." Yuri looked passed the pathway behind Reiji that led to the chamber.

"I have no intention to give Yuya to you." Reiji told the violet haired boy, eyes sharp yet still calm. "You have to go through me if you wish to pass."

"I could have just ignore you. But we haven't finished our Duel back at Synchro Dimension, aren't we? Having an undetermined Duel in my record is not satisfactory, so…" Yuri activated his Duel Disk, gesturing a challenge at Reiji by opening and closing his hand. "Come at me with everything you have."

"As you wish!" Reiji activated his Duel Disk and the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first. With Scale 1 Predator Plants Genlisea Toad and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuri formed the Pendulum Scale.

 _"So he also has Pendulum cards…"_ Reiji has suspected as much after witnessing his father performing Pendulum Summons. He deduced that the Academia must have distributed some of those cards to their Duelists, and unfortunately, one of the Duelists who gained his hand on the cards was the last person Reiji hoped won't get the cards.

"With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) and Predator Plants Cephalotus Snail (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), both of them in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Cordyceps (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Yuri summoned Cordyceps in Attack Position.

"I activate Genlisea Toad's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters on my Field as Materials ignoring its Summoning condition. I Fuse Fly Hell and Cordyceps!" Yuri began his summoning chant as his two Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, become a new power and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping venom until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

" _Starve Venemy Dragon. According to what Kachidoki told me, this was the dragon that defeated Yuya."_ Reiji eyed the Fusion-Pendulum dragon who was looking at him hungrily. _"Since he has absorbed Yugo and Yuto, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion must be in his possession. I have to be careful…"_

"I end my Turn." Yuri concluded. "Now, what are you going to do? Are you going to do the simultenous summons like you did before?"

"You can say that." Reiji replied as he started his Turn.

"My Turn. With DD Magical Savant Copernicus and DD Cerberus, I Set the Pendulum Scale. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Reiji Pendulum Summoned 2 Monsters to his Field: DD Baphomet (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) and DD Ghost (ATK: 600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2).

"And then I Summon DD Necro Slime (ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1) from my hand." Reiji Normal summoned Necro Slime in Attack Position.

"I Tune DD Baphomet and DD Necro Slime with DD Ghost! Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Reiji first summoned his Synchro Monster.

"As DD Ghost was sent to the Graveyard, I can activate its Effect that allows me to target another DD Monster in my Graveyard and send a Monster with the same name from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose DD Baphomet." Reiji sent DD Baphomet from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I activate DD Necro Slime's Effect in my Graveyard. I can Fusion Summon by banishing Necro Slime and DD Ghost from the Graveyard. Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" Reiji then summoned his Fusion Monster.

"As a DD Monster was Normal or Special Summoned, Alexander's Effect is activated. I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DD Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, DD Baphomet!" Reiji Special Summoned Baphome, reviving it.

"And then I activate Temujin's Effect. I can Special Summon another DD Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon the second Baphomet!" Reiji revived the other copy of DD Baphomet.

"I Overlay the two DD Baphomets! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! DDD Wave King Caesar (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Reiji lastly summoned his Xyz Monster.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Contract With Monopoly Seal! This card will prevent me from Special Summoning Monsters from my Extra Deck, but it will also prevent my opponent from doing so as long as I control Monsters of the same card type." Reiji activated his Magic Card, preventing Yuri from summoning Fusion (except the one he already summoned), Synchro, and Xyz Monsters.

Yuri was impressed. "You knew that I have Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion in my possession, so you seal my move before I can summon them. Amazing." Yuri applauded the leader of Lancers.

"Battle! I attack Cephalotusnail with DDD Gust King Alexander!" As Reiji declared Battle Phase, Alexander lunged towards the Predator Plants Monster with its sword.

"I activate Cephalotusnail's Monster Effect! It cannot be destroyed by Battle, and the damage I take is halved!" Yuri declared. Cephalotusnail's body was covered in round pitch black energy. When it made contact with Alexander's sword, it deflected it and became a wave that blew the winds that Yuri endured before kneeling from the damage he took.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3400**

"I still have Temujin and Caesar! Next I attack with Temujin!" Reiji declared his second attack with his Fusion Monster. The flames covering Temujin's entire body moved to Temujin's red sword, making the sword deep crimson in color. Temujin swung its burning sword at Cephalotusnail who once again covered its body with the same protection that prevent its destruction and halve the damage Yuri took.

 **YURI LP: 3400 = 3050**

"Lastly, I attack with Caesar!" Reiji declared his third attack with his Xyz Monster. Caesar swung its broadsword, sending a huge shockwave as it broke the floor all the way to Cephalotusnail who created its black barrier once more that protected itself from destruction and lessened the damage Yuri took.

 **YURI LP: 3050 = 2500**

"I end my Turn. If you think you can break this iron-clad wall, just try!" Reiji declared.

"Yes. This is it. Duelists like you are opponents that worth my time. Today is the greatest day for me! To think I can Duel opponents that provides me so much fun! I'm going to savour the moment I defeat you." Yuri licked his lips as he looked at Reiji with anticipation.

Reiji shuddered a bit when he saw Yuri's expression. It was different from the last time they duelled in Synchro Dimension. Back then Yuri was hungry for battle and victory, but he was still perfectly sane. Now…he won't exactly call Yuri insane or mad, but the violet haired boy was close to that level.

" _Is this also because of Zarc's soul inside him? Considering his personality, it's possible that instead of being controlled by Zarc, Yuri and Zarc's soul are in sync."_ Reiji wondered as he eyes Yuri warily.

"I praise your move of sealing the majority of my summoning methods. Sadly for you, I still have other ways to overpower you even without the dragons." Yuri's eyes glinted as he started his Draw Phase. He smiled when he saw the card he drew.

"But first thing first, I activate Starve Venemy's Effect. I can negate the Effect of a Monster my opponent controls and take it." Yuri targeted Temujin, negating its Effect and added it to Starve Venemy.

"Also, Temujin lose 500 ATK, and inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Yuri revealed, decreasing Temujin's ATK to 1500 and reduce Reiji's LP by 500. Starve Venemy unleashed a loud roar that nearly blew Reiji back if he were not prepared.

 **REIJI LP: 4000 = 3500**

"Battle! I attack DDD Flame King Temujin with Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase at the weakened DDD Fusion Monster.

Starve Venemy shot a poisonous blast from its mouth towards Temujin who raised its sword in front of it to block the blast. Reiji jumped to a platform and took an Action Card, and activated it. At the same time, Yuri also picked an Action Card, but didn't activate it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and the damage I take is halved!" Reiji protected Temujin from destruction as he landed safely with little damage.

 **REIJI LP: 3500 = 3000**

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Starve Venemy's Effect ends, your Temujin's ATK returns to normal." Yuri concluded, which confused Reiji.

" _He ended his Turn just like that? He has no Set card or Effects that can prevent him from getting damage. Even if Cephalotusnail can't be destroyed and the damage is halved, if I continue like this his LP will be no more…"_ Reiji assessed the situation as thoroughly as he could.

He knew that Yuri was no fool and knew he has a trick under his sleeve. _"His expression changed during his last earlier Draw Phase. He didn't Set that card, so most likely that card has an Effect that can be activated from hand with certain condition."_

"Finding out the condition is the hardest part." Reiji murmured under his breath. He sighed softly. He needed to take a risk after all. Not that this was the first time. Taking risks was also part of Dueling.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: DDD Pendulum Spell Level 8! I can Special Summon a Level 8 DDD Pendulum Monster from my Deck by destroying the Monsters in my Pendulum Zones." Reiji removed Savant Copernicus and Cerberus from the Pendulum Zones to summon DDD Death Great King Armageddon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 8) in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Cephalotusnail with Alexander!" Reiji attacked again with his Synchro Monster, repeating his first Battle Phase.

 **YURI LP: 2500 = 1900**

"Second, I attack with Temujin!" Reiji declared his second attack at Cephalotusnail. However, Yuri still hasn't made any move.

 **YURI LP: 1900 = 1550**

"Third, I attack with Caesar!" Reiji declared his third attack at Cephalotusnail, and there was still no sign of any movement from Yuri. Furthermore, despite his decreasing LP, Yuri was still calm.

 **YURI LP: 1550 = 1000**

Reiji then turned his attention to Starve Venemy. Hell Armageddon's ATK was higher than the dragon, so he can destroy it. Maybe Yuri didn't make any move because Starve Venemy was in no danger as he has no Monster with higher ATKs earlier, but now with Hell Armageddon, he could attack Starve Venemy.

"Fourth, I attack Starve Venemy with Hell Armageddon!" Reiji finally shifted from Cephalotusnail to Starve Venemy. Hell Armageddon unleashed its signature attack, a laser blast towards the Fusion-Pendulum Dragon.

"At this moment, I activate Trap Card: Dark Pool! I can activate this card from my hand when a DARK-Element Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and destroy Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls!" Yuri stopped Hell Armageddon's attack and destroy Reiji's Contract of Monopoly Seal.

" _That is the card he just drew? It did stopped my last attack and destroyed my Contract of Monopoly Seal. doesn't have other Effect? Why didn't he just activate it earlier? Or because I targeted Starve Venemy?"_ Reiji wondered if he was overthinking things. No, his mind quickly decided. Yuri was not a Duelist who will made careless move without a plan.

"I end my Turn." Reiji concluded.

Right after Reiji ended his Turn, Yuri revealed a sinister feral grin that shook Reiji to the core.

"Just like an insect that got caught by venus flytrap upon contact, you got into my trap, Reiji Akaba-san." Yuri told the glasses Duelist while snickering and showed a card from his hand.

" _Letting his LP be reduced is part of his trap?"_ Reiji thought, mentally preparing for Yuri's next move.

"This card can only be summoned if my LP is at 1000 or lower and Releasing two DARK-Element Monsters I control!" Yuri Released Starve Venemy and Cephalotusnail.

"Beautiful serpentine liana, grapple your preys with your deadly leaves and drag them to the pit of purgatory under your hunger! Advance Summon! Reveal yourself! Predator Plants Triphyophyllum Hydra (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 10)!" Yuri summoned a Predator Plants Monster with dark green colored long-stemmed woody vines and black-colored six leaves that has the head of a violet-eyed serpent each.

"Triphyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF is equal to the total ATKs and DEFs of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls!" Yuri revealed as Triphyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF instantly increased to 9900 and 5700 respectively.

"An ATK of 9900 and DEF of 5700?!" Reiji was shocked. To think that the violet haired boy has that kind of Monster with huge risk of summoning it considering its summoning conditions. On second thought, when Reiji thought it again, it's not strange a Duelist like Yuri who has skills backing his confidence has that kind of card.

"Battle! I attack DDD Flame King Temujin with Triphyophyllum Hydra!" Yuri targeted Reiji's Monster that has weakest ATK. The six heads launched itself towards the DDD Fusion Monster. As they were close to its target, the six heads joined together into one huge black serpent head that devoured the Fusion Monster a whole. Reiji, a few seconds before his Monster was gulped down, jumped to a platform and activated an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!" Reiji barely saved himself from the One-Turn-Kill.

The head hit the wall beside Reiji, creating huge hole. Reiji's cheek got cut from the attack as he barely dodged it. When Reiji looked outside, he was faced with high skies and steep cliffs. The sun was starting to set down and the wind started to feel cold and unforgiving on his skin.

"Nice safe. But you'll still receive some damage. When Triphyophyllum Hydra fails to inflict damage through Battle, it will inflict 200 damage to my opponent instead." Yuri revealed the second Effect as two of the six heads shot a blast at Reiji.

 **REIJI LP: 3000 = 2800**

"Since Temujin is destroyed, Triphyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF changed as well." Yuri announced as the Predator Plants' Monster's ATK was decreased to 7900 and 3700.

"In addition, I activate Action Magic: Energy Mate. I increase my LP by 500." Yuri increased his LP.

 **YURI LP: 1000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn. See? Even without the dragons, I can do this great!" Yuri said as he patted one of the six heads proudly. "Starve Venom will always be my ace Monster, but I have long learned from experience that I shouldn't depending on my ace too much."

"You make a point there. Duelist can never grow if they depending too much on one Monster. Duelists must always think of new possibilities." Reiji objectively agreed with Yuri on that matter.

"Even after knowing how great my Monster is you still able to remain calm?" Yuri raised his brow in amusement.

"As long as my LP still remains, I will continue to Duel. Surrender is never an option I will take, especially when my comrade's life is at stake." Reiji

"You're talking about Yuya? Your action is actually meaningless you know. I mean, Yuya also wish for the same thing: To become one with me. I shall fulfil that wish." Yuri

"Wrong. Yuya never wished that. And I won't let that happen. My Turn!" Reiji looked at the card he drew and saw a glitter of hope.

"I activate Magic Card: DDD Open Zones! By Releasing a DDD Monster with the highest Level on my Field, I can place Pendulum Monsters into my empty Pendulum Zones from my Deck!" Reiji Released Hell Armageddon, and then added two new Pendulum Monsters from his Deck.

"With Scale 1 DD Count Surveyor and Scale 9 DD Scale Surveyor, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 8 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster!" Reiji summoned DDD Supersight King Zero Maxwell (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7 / PS: 4). As Hell Armageddon left the Field and Zero Maxwell summoned to its place with different ATK, Yuri's Predator Plants' Monster's ATK and DEF was also changed to 7700 and 5200.

"Mind enlighten me what are you planning to do with that Monster? As you can see, my Monster is still stronger." Yuri reminded the obvious. Reiji didn't answer instead he picked an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Quick Guard! I change Triphyophyllum Hydra to Defense Position!" Reiji pointed at the Predator Plants Monster that was forced to be on defensive position.

"What's the point of changing it into Defense Position? You still can't destroy it since its DEF is higher than your ATK, and even if you did I won't receive damage." Yuri reminded.

"Of course I know that. That is precisely why I called for Zero Maxwell." Reiji said as he looked at his newly summoned Pendulum Monster, earning him a curious look from Yuri. "Battle! I attack Triphyophyllum Hydra with Zero Maxwell!"

A bright ball of energies concentrated in front of Zero Maxwell's telescope-like head.

"I activate Zero Maxwell's Effect! When this card battles a Monster, that Monster's DEF become 0 and it will inflict piercing damage!" Reiji revealed.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed in shock as his Monster's DEF became 0.

"This is the end!" Reiji stated as Zero Maxwell shot the energies into laser towards Triphyophyllum Hydra.

The explosion from the attack caused the whole floor to shake. Reiji looked on as the wave of winds and smokes came to him from impact of the explosion where Yuri and his Monster were standing. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a standing silhouette from behind the some. He groaned inwardly as he knew what this means even without having to wait the smoke to clear.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce damage to 0." Yuri revealed the Action Card beside him that he got and activated seconds before Zero Maxwell's attack hit his Monster.

"And…" Yuri extended his hand at Reiji's Field. "At this moment Triphyophyllum Hydra'S Effect is activated!"

"What?! Another Effect?!" Reiji was taken aback, not calculating this part.

"When Triphyophyllum Hydra was leaves the Field I can attach Predator Counters to all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls!" As Yuri declared, three Predator Counters appeared and latched itself to Zero Maxwell, Alexander, and Caesar.

"Monsters attached by Triphyophyllum Hydra's Predator Counters cannot attack for the rest of this Turn. So, end your Turn, Reiji Akaba-san." Yuri told the leader of Lancers.

"I end my Turn." Reiji ended his Turn.

"My Turn." Yuri started his Turn, but before he could start his Standby Phase, Reiji interrupted him.

"At this moment I activate DD Scale Surveyor's Effect! My opponent's Pendulum Scales becomes 0!" Reiji sealed Yuri's mean to Pendulum Summon in case he planned to summon back Starve Venemy as Yuri's Pendulum Zones were covered in bandages that changed to Scales to 0.

"Ah! Now I can't Pendulum Summon!" Yuri looked despairing for a few seconds before being his usual playful self again, sticking his tongue out. "Nah, just kidding~ I still have my Trump Card after all~"

"Trump Card?" Reiji unconsciously clenched his fists and his body tensed up. That confident grin was a real deal. It wasn't just a bluff. What kind of Trump Card he has?

"But first, I banish Cordyceps in my Graveyard and then Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Predator Plants Monsters from my Graveyard." Yuri revived Fly Hell and Cephalotusnail.

"If possible I actually want to summon all three, but two would be enough for now as a proof." Yuri said as he looked at the card he just drew.

"Proof?" Reiji was confused.

"Yes. The proof that Yugo and Yuto have become one with me in both body and mind." Yuri showed the card in his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Transcendental Fusion!"

"Transcedental Fusion?!" Reiji exclaimed.

"By paying 1000 LP, I can perform Fusion Summon using the Monsters I have on my Field listed as the Fusion Materials." Yuri started to Fuse his Predator Plants Monsters at the cost of the majority of his already low LP.

 **YURI LP: 1500 = 500**

"Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, become one now and give birth to a new terror from hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hunger fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster.

"Just because I said I shouldn't depending on my ace too much doesn't mean I won't use it." Yuri added before continuing.

"I can Special Summon the two Monsters I've used as Fusion Materials back to my Field but with their ATK 0." Yuri summoned back Fly Hell and Cephalotusnail.

"And then, with Transcendental Fusion's Effect, I can either make one of the Monsters treated as a Tuner or make both Monsters Level 4." Yuri revealed, surprising Reiji further.

"Since I have chosen the first option against Yuto…I'll choose the second option then! I want to try his power anyway." Yuri changed Fly Hell from Level 2 to 4 as Cephalotusnail was already Level 4.

"Two Level 4 Monsters. Don't tell me…!" Reiji easily guessed Yuri's next move.

"I Overlay Fly Hell and Cephalotusnail! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuri summoned Yuto's dragon.

"Yuto's dragon…!" Reiji unconsciously took a step back.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and add that lost ATK to Dark Rebellion!" Yuri targeted Zero Maxwell, decreasing its ATK to 1400 while increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 3900.

"I detach the other Overlay Unit and activate Dark Rebellion's Effect!" Yuri detached the last Overlay Unit, decreasing Zero Maxwell's ATK to 700 and increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 4600.

"Now your Monster is faaar weaker than my dragons." Yuri pointed out.

Reiji tried to calm himself down. Reminding himself of Zero Maxwell's Effect. He won't take any damage from attacks involving this card. Since Yuri used Dark Rebellion's Effect on Zero Maxwell, that means Yuri has set its eyes on it as his target for attack. If it was Alexander or Caesar, Reiji would have been finished.

"But since you look so calm, I take it that Zero Maxwell still has other Effect that I don't know yet. To make sure it won't get in the way of my grand finale…" Yuri turned to his ace Monster, flicking his finger at it. "I activate Starve Venom's Effect. I can negate the Effect of a Level 5 or higher Monster and steal it."

"My Zero Maxwell's Effects?!" Reiji could only watched as Starve Venom attached its fanged tentacles on his Pendulum Monster, consuming its Effects. _"This is bad. Now Zero Maxwell's Effect that negate any damage from any attack involving it is no more!"_

"You look unwell compared to before. I got a hit after all?" Yuri said mockingly as Reiji made a frustrated sound.

"Battle! I attack Zero Maxwell with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuri declared his grand finale with his newest acquired dragon.

Dark Rebellion flew straight at Zero Maxwell while Starve Venom once again sent its fanged tentacles between Reiji and his Monsters, effectively sealing his movements. He couldn't get an Action Card like this. Dark Rebellion pierced its fangs at Zero Maxwell, destroying the Monster. The explosion of the attack destroyed more of the wall, ceiling, and floor in the process.

 **REIJI LP: 2800 = 0**

When the smoke dispersed, Reiji was nowhere to be seen, but it was obvious that Yuri won the Duel as the Action Field has been deactivated and the Monsters disappeared. There was some drips of blood that led to the destroyed wall and floor near where Reiji was standing, and there was only cliff waiting.

"Did he fall?" Yuri wondered as he scratched his head, but then quickly made a dismissive gesture. "Oh well, it's his own fault for challenging me. Time to go~"

"Hm?" Yuri took a few steps forward when footsteps came from behind him. He turned around to see an old man around late thirties wearing performer outfit and using a sceptre arrived, face contorted with shock at the sight in front of him.

"You're…Yuri…?" Yusho uttered in question upon seeing the violet haired boy. When he first saw him, for a moment, he thought the boy was his son, but seeing the Academia Duel Disk strapped on his wrist, Yusho was quick to realize who the boy is.

"And who are you, Mister? Are you going to stop me too? Like Reiji Akaba tried earlier?" Yuri said with cruel grin as he gazed at the trails of blood that led to the destroyed wall and floor.

Following Yuri's gaze, Yusho's eyes widened in horror when he saw the droplets of blood. The blood, the destroyed walls, ceiling, and floor, Yuri's mention of Reiji's name, and the fact that Yuri was standing here while Reiji was nowhere to be seen, Yusho came to one conclusion and it made him pale. He quickly shook his head. No. This was not the time to be devastated. If he let this boy go, then the next person he will lose is…

"I can't let you go further!" Yusho told the violet haired boy.

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

When Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Sora arrived at the card laboratory after parting ways with Yusho who went back to the chamber, Edo and the others were busy creating machines necessary to find what they called Dimension Pulses and the machine to bring back everyone who are carded under Samejima's instructions despite the former principal was busy himself researching something with his computer.

"Samejima-sensei!" Sora called out, snapping everyone from their works. Apparently, they were so busy that they didn't even notice Sora and the others' arrival.

"Sora-kun! It's nice to see you again." Samejima said as he approached Sora, ruffling the boy's head who pouted while complaining he is not a kid anymore. He then turned to Yuzu. "You must be Yuzu Hiiragi, I presume?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Samejima-san." Yuzu bowed politely. "I heard my bracelet may become of a help?" Yuzu extended her hand so Samejima could see her bracelet.

Samejima borrowed her bracelet, scanning it with his analytical eyes from every angle while his other hand on his chin. He the placed the bracelet on what looked like a scanning machine. The bracelet's image appeared on the monitor as Samejima typed his keyboards while Yuzu, Sora, and Gongenzaka were watching him.

While they were waiting for Samejima, Edo explained in more detail of how to change back everyone who were carded. He started from the explanation about what exactly Dimension Pulses are, the energies of nature that resulted with the creation of the En Cards, Yuya's pendant's power, and how for the plan to work the machines must be completed and they must let ARC-V to be created.

"Wait a minute! Won't it be too late if the fifth dimension is created?" Yuzu asked.

"No. When ARC-V is formed, the carded people will become life energies that scattered throughout fifth dimension before they disappear for good. Right at that moment before they disappear, we'll use the combined power of the energies of nature and Yuya's pendant to revert them back." Edo explained before they misunderstood.

"Doesn't that mean we only have one chance?" Sora asked.

Edo nodded his head. "Which is why we must find the Dimension Pulses as soon as possible and be on stand by at the points until the time comes." He said befoe returning to his work.

"But that will only change back the people who are carded, right? How about Serena, Ruri, and Rin? How can we save them?" Yuzu raised her main concern. While it was good they have found a way to revert the people who are carded, but then how about her counterparts who now were trapped inside ARC-V's core?

"Maybe I just found a clue to the answer of that question." Samejima said while looking at Yuzu's bracelet. "We can use the combined power of this bracelet with Yuya-kun's pendant."

"My bracelet and Yuya's pendant?" Yuzu remarked as she took back her bracelet.

"Ray used the En Cards to separate Zarc and consequently herself, which resulted them to be reborn as the eight of you – as infants. But if we mix the power of Yuya's pendant, we can separate Serena, Ruri, and Rin who have became one in the ARC-V's core without needing to revert them into infants." Samejima theorized.

"Then by using my bracelet and the sample of the power of Yuya's pendant, we can return Serena and the others back?" Yuzu repeated with hope budding in her.

"Unfortunately the samples I got from Yuya-kun only enough to change back the people who are carded. I need more of Yuya-kun's pendant's power to test this theory." Samejima revealed the four spheres containing Yuya's pendant's power.

"Then I'll bring Yuya here so you can use the pendant!" Yuzu said as she turned her back to the door.

"Wait! We'll go with you!" Sora said, referring to himself and Gongenzaka.

"No. You stay and help Samejima-san and the others. The more people help, the quicker we finish and find the Dimension Pulse." Yuzu told the two. "Don't worry. I'll be fine now. And I'm also worry about Yuya. Please let me go."

Seeing Yuzu's pleading face that clearly showed concern for Yuya's well-being more than anything else was enough to shake Sora and Gongenzaka's insistence. Samejima placed his hands on the two boys shoulders and nodded at them while smiling, giving Yuzu his silent support. Sora and Gongenzaka sighed.

"Fine, but if there's a trouble, call for us, okay?" Sora told his condition to his pink haired friend.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka, will always come to your rescue if you're in trouble!" Gongenzaka promised his childhood friend.

"I will. Thank you!" Saying her gratitude, Yuzu left the lab, running as fast as she can to reach her childhood friend.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

When Yuya opened his eyes, he found only Reira by his side looking after him while his father, Reiji, and Leo were nowhere to be seen. The last thing he remembered was hearing Yuzu and the other girls' plea for him not to lose to his anger, but after hearing Yuzu's cry when her body started to disappear, he saw red and his body was filled with great anger and power before everything became black. His head still quite dizzy and for some reason his body was so heavy he barely could lift a finger.

Reira then filled in what happened while he was out. She explained how Zarc's soul possessed him, and then Ray's soul borrowed her body to temporarily seal Zarc's soul within him. Yusho went to stop Leo and Reiji left to stop Yuri whom she sensed was coming near. She also delivered the good news that Yuzu has been saved, which brought a relief for Yuya.

"I get the gist of what happened now." Yuri smiled at Reira. "Thank you for staying by my side, Reira."

Reira shook her head. "No. I didn't do anything at all. The ones who helped were Ray and Brother." She replied.

"Still, I'm glad you're here with me." Yuya said again, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment. Yuya tried to move his body again, but it didn't work. He didn't have the energy. He wondered what happened to him. This never happened before. Sure he was exhausted whenever he snapped from his awakening state, but not as far as unable to move his body entirely like this.

"Just lay here, Yuya. Let's wait until Brother comes back." Reira told Yuya, noticing his attempt to force himself to move.

"But still I have to go, or else–"

A crash interrupted the two. The wall beside them explode and then they saw Yusho lying on the floor. From the destroyed wall, Yuri emerged while continuously emitting black aura from his body.

"Found you~" Yuri said as he looked at Yuya.

"Yuri…!" Yuya grimaced.

"You remember my name! I'm so happy! Yugo and Yuto are also here though." Yuri revealed, surprising Yuya and Reira.

"No way! Then Yugo and Yuto were…!" Reira didn't dare to finish the sentence, covering her mouth.

"Yes. They are inside me." Yuri confirmed Reira's thought.

Yusho used his sceptre to stand again, ignoring the pain on his crippled leg as he faced Yuri again. "There is still chance! If we stop Yuri now, we definitely can stop Zarc's revival!"

When Yusho realized it, Yuri was already standing in front of him, visibly annoyed by the older man's persistence.

"Mister, you're so persistent, aren't you? I already told you I don't have time to play with you. You're in the way!" Yuri unleashed a dark energy from his hand that threw Yusho back.

"Sakaki-san!" Reira called out of worry, but didn't dare to move from her spot as she was also worried to leave Yuya who still couldn't move.

"D-Dad…!" Yuya called out as he saw his father being attacked. This prompted him to struggle more to move despite the futility. It was like something stopping him from within.

"Dad?" The reference earned Yuri's attention.

"Don't get any closer to Yuya!" Yusho said as he stood again. Reira also stood protectively in front of Yuya, spreading her arms to cover Yuya from Yuri's view.

"This is a problem between grown ups. A brat has no place here!" Yuri unleashed another dark energy, throwing Reira back to the wall.

"Reira!" Yuya called out to the girl who was writhing and wincing in pain from the crash against the wall beside him. However, his attention turned to Yuri again as he walked closer to him. Yuya growled at his inability to move. If he stayed this way, he'll be absorbed without even have a chance to fight back.

"What do you mean by 'Dad'? You have a parent?" Yuri asked as he looked down at Yuya.

"That's right!" Yusho quickly came between Yuri and Yuya. "I'm Yuya's father. I won't hand over my son to you!"

Yuri raised his brow in interest. "Oh? A father and son. So that's why you're so persistent on getting in my way. But don't think that playing the family card is going to make me throw my hands up and give up." Yuri said as he gazed at Yuya again.

"I mean, he also wish for it. Becoming one with me, right?" Yuri asked with confident smile.

"Who would–" Yuya's retort was cut off when he experienced another burning sensation on his chest. His fast beating heart also indicated what Yuya feared the most at the moment. The seal that Ray has placed on him started to weaken.

Yusho locked eyes with his son, nodding and smiling at him to assure the boy. "I'm here not only to protect my son. You also have carded many of my students, and even Reiji-kun…!" Yusho tightened his hold on his sceptre as he remembered the droplets of bloods belonged to Reiji that he saw at the corridor.

"No way… Even Reiji was defeated by him?!" Yuya's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Brother was…defeated…?" Reira looked in horror, falling on her knees as she heard the news. Her body began to tremble in fear.

"He was strong. I'll give him that. But he was weaker than me. That's why he drop dead." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"Brother is…dead…?" Reira suddenly found it hard to breath. It felt suffocating, her visions swarm. She couldn't think properly. Her head was still processing of what she just heard. Her brother was dead? That was a lie, right? There was no way he would lose. He promised her to come back.

"Reira…! Calm down, Reira!" Yuya noticed Reira's predicament and called her out in attempt to calm her down. If only he could move, he would have brought the girl into his arms to sooth her. Apparently he didn't need to as his father approached her.

"You said you'll become strong from now on, right?" Yusho reminded Reira of her own vow she made. "If you care for your brother, then let's end this war together. That's what Reiji-kun wish the most."

"Brother's wish…" Reira slowly calmed down as she remembered what her brother was fighting for. That's right. This wasn't the time to be swallowed in sadness. If they stop now, her brother's fight will be all for naught.

"As their teacher and comrade-in-arms, it's my duty to avenge them." Yusho revealed his other reason.

"They were turned into cards because they were weak. I don't see why you have to pin all the blame on me." Yuri shrugged dismissively at the grudge being held against him.

"But no matter. It'll be too troublesome if you keep getting in my way. And able to turn a father into a card right in front of his son. It's going to be thrilling." Yuri stared at Yusho in delight, earning him a glare from Yuya who was behind his prey.

"Very well. I'll fight you. The father and then the son." Yuri stated, accepting the challenge.

Yusho's serious face then turned to his usual entertainer smile. "I'm glad you accepted my challenge. Then, why don't we enjoy this Duel and have a good time?" Yusho offered to the boy.

"I'm always enjoying what I do. I never lose, after all." Yuri replied confidently.

Yusho wasn't perturbed, still keeping his friendliness. "We'll see about that. We won't know the outcome unless we fight." He calmly replied to the boy.

"I already know the outcome. I'll win, and you'll become a card. Just like your students." Yuri replied confidently again with a tinge of mockery this time. "So, which option do you want? Do you want me to turn you into a card right now, or do you want to play with me for a bit?"

"The more enjoyable option, please." Yusho chose the second option as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Then, I'll entertain you my way." Yuri said as he also activated his Duel Disk.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Cephalotusnail!" Yuri summoned Cephalotusnail in Attack Position.

"I Set two cards face-down, and end my turn. I'm going to take you down in one stroke. Because I can't wait to become one with him. Hehehehe…" Yuri snickered as he thought of merging with Yuya. He was looking forward to it, so he will end this Duel quick.

"Is that it?" Yusho asked.

"Huh?"

"A 1300 ATK monster, and two set cards. I thought you were going to do a lot more, but I'm disappointed." Yusho commented at Yuri's first move.

"This is good enough. This is enough to make the match enjoyable." Yuri replied.

"Then, I'll enjoy this. Together with you! My Turn! When I have no monster on my Field, and my opponent has a Monster, I can Special Summon Entermate Revue Dancer from my hand!"

"I can treat Revue Dancer as two Materials when I release it. I release Revue Dancer, and Advance Summon Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

"Sky Magician… Dad's ace Monster…" Yuya remarked. Not counting when he Dueled his father while being controlled, it has been a very long time since he last saw Sky Magician with his own eyes directly.

"Hmmm…Magician, eh? So you're using a Magician Deck, Mister?" Yuri guessed.

"It's an Entertainment Deck." Yusho corrected the violet haired boy.

"Entertainment? Yuri blinked in confusion.

Yusho nodded. "Exactly. My Dueling is all about Entertainment. I shall invite you into the magnificent world of Entertainment Dueling!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yusho began as spotlights focused on him.

"Dad…!" Yuya's eyes fully focused on his father's form.

"Inviting me to Entertainment? How exactly?" Yuri asked in amusement.

"Well then, keep your eyes peeled! From my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic: Magician's Right Hand!" Yusho activated a Permanent Magic Card from his hand. A dark-skinned right hand with long nails appeared briefly before disappearing again.

"When there is a Magician-Type monster on my Field, once per turn, if my opponent activates a Magic Card, I can negate its activation and destroy it!" Yusho revealed its Effect.

"You're going to destroy my Magic Card?" Yuri didn't look bothered in the least.

"Yup. It's most likely your Trump Card. During this turn, I'm going reveal what it is, and eliminate it!" Yusho stated.

"Revealing his trump card…" Yuya thought of Super Fusion, the card that Yuri used against him that unexpectedly turn the tide and defeated him. Yuya had warned his father about it too.

"During this turn. So, you're going to guess which one of my two Set cards is my trump card, basically?" Yuri asked as he looked at his two Set cards.

"Exactly. And my guess won't be wrong." Yusho said with confidence full on his face.

"You said that Magician's Right Hand can destroy Magic Cards, right? But there's a possibility that both of them can be Trap Cards, you know?" Yuri warned the old man.

"If that's the case, I'll lose this Duel. I'll let you turn me into a card without resistance." Yusho calmly replied without any change in his expression, smile still plastered on his face.

"Hmm…You're interesting, Mister. My Duel with Yugo, Yuto, and Reiji were fun, but you're pretty fun as well." Yuri was genuinely amused by the old man's composure and confidence.

"I'm honored to hear that. I want you to have a good time, and I'll make you smile. Through my Dueling!" Yusho looked pleased.

"Then, why don't you reveal it already? What is my trump card?" Yuri asked.

"Before that, allow me to activate Sky Magician's Monster Effect! When a Continuous Magic is activated on my Field, it'll gain 300 ATK!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 2800.

"Then, using Sky Magician, I attack Cephalotusnail!" Yusho declared Battle Phase as he held onto Sky Magician's ring and float together with it.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Dark Seed Planter! All of my opponent's Monsters will become DARK-Element. When that Monster attacks a DARK Monster on my Field, that attack will be negated!" Yuri opened one of his two Reverse Cards. Sky Magician's body was covered in dark aura and stopped its move.

Yuya was worried for a second, but then quickly convinced himself that everything will be all right. His father's ace Monster won't fall to the darkness. He had proven it many times in the past.

"This moment, Sky Magician's second effect activates! When a Magic or Trap is activated, I can return a Continuous Magic on my Field to my hand, and activate another Continuous Magic from my hand!" Yusho returned Magician's Right Hand to his hand, and activate a new Continuous Magic Card: Magician's Left Hand.

"Due to its effect, once per turn, I can negate the activation of one of my opponent's Trap Cards, and destroy it!" Yusho negated Dark Seed Planter's Effect, dismissing the darkness surrounding Sky Magician before destroying the Trap Card.

"When a Continuous Magic is activated on my Field, Sky Magician will gain 300 ATK!" Yusho increased Sky Magician's ATK to 3100. "I'll battle again. I attack Cephalotusnail with Sky Magician!"

"If this attack goes through, Yuri will take 1800 damage!" Yuya exclaimed, watching in expectation as Sky Magician shot a green shockwave towards the Predator Plants Monster.

"Cephalotusnail's Monster Effect! It won't be destroyed by battle, and the damage I receive will be halved!" Yuri declared and then Cephalotusnail covered its body in its dark barrier that deflected Sky Magician's attack.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3100**

"Hey. Doesn't this mean that you've failed?" Yuri said as he recovered from the damage he took.

Yusho landed back to the floor. "Failed? Me?" Yusho questioned.

"I mean, you said that you're going to eliminate my trump card. Magician's Right Hand was activated for that purpose. You sure are hasty. The moment I activated the Dark Seed Planter Trap, you immediately tried to protect your ace monster." Yuri pointed out what he deemed to be Yusho's misstep.

"By returning Magician's Right Hand, and activating Magician's Left Hand, I was able to destroy Dark Seed Planter. It's all according to my plan." Yusho revealed, confusing the Fusion user.

"What I'm going to reveal is your trump card. So, I'll have to get rid of one of your Set cards before that." Yusho explained his actions thus far.

"You attacked just to get me to activate my Trap Card?" Yuri questioned, didn't look please by the explanation he heard.

"Indeed. Thanks to you making your move, I will be able to guess it with precision." Yusho confirmed it, prompting the violet haired boy to make irritated expression on his face. "From my hand, I activate the Magic Card: Clairvoyance! With its effect, I can declare whether your set card is a Magic or Trap. If I guess it right, you'll have to return that card to your Deck, and I'll be able to draw two cards from my Deck!"

"What? You said you're going to guess with precision, but it's going to be a 50-50 guess?" Yuri questioned again as it sounds the opposite of what Yusho has told him a second ago.

"Nope! My guess is going to be 100% correct! Right down to the name of the card!" Yusho answered confidently.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? If you can't do that, you will lose." Yuri reminded of the Entertainment Duelist's own words.

"Of course." Yusho calmly replied. His smile looked somehow looked challenging.

"Then, hurry up and try it!" Yuri demanded, his impatience and irritation clear in both his face and voice.

"With pleasure! The fun starts now!" Yusho announced, spotlights once again focused on him. "I've already picked my answer. But before I reveal it, I'll explain how I've reached my answer."

Yusho started his explanation. "You got provoked by me, and started a Duel. And you want to settle it as soon as possible. It was pretty obvious, given what you said at the end of Turn one." Yuri said only Summoned one Level 4 Monster and Set 2 cards while saying that it was enough. Before that, Yuri also said he wanted to quickly become one with Yuya. It wasn't difficult to guess that Yuri has planned to defeat him only within few Turns.

"Judging from those words, you were going to use those Set cards during my turn. So, I decided to bait you." Yusho referred to the time when he activated Magician's Right Hand. "That's right. I tried to provoke you, by claiming that I will destroy your trump card by activating Magician's Right Hand."

"But you didn't fret at all, so, maybe your trump card is a Trap Card? In order to confirm that, I conducted a battle. I returned Magician's Right Hand to my hand, and activated the Continuous Magic: Magician's Left Hand. I destroyed the Trap you activated with Magician's Left Hand." It was a good thing that Yuri took his bait, making it easier for him to guess what his trump card was.

"You turned my Sky Magician into a DARK monster with Dark Seed Planter, probably so that you can use it as a Fusion Material." Yusho deemed it wouldn't be much of a help to change Sky Magician's Element to DARK just to negate his attack. And considering the fact that Yuri has defeated Reiji, Yusho suspected there was more to his Trap Card. And adding the fact that Yuri was a Fusion user, he will need materials. But since there was only Cephalotusnail on his Field and no other Monster for the other Material, that only means Yuri was planning to make his Monster the other Fusion Material.

"In other words, your Trump Card is something that is not affected by Magician's Right Hand's effect, which can destroy Magic Cards. And it can also use even my Monster as a Fusion Material." All the while Yusho was explaining, Yuri's expression turned more and more irritated as he clicked his tongue.

"If we narrow it down like that, the answer should be obvious. After all, I know what it is. That's right. Your trump card. That is…Super Fusion!" As Yusho predicted, Yuri's Reverse Card was opened, revealing it to be Super Fusion.

"I was right…See?" Yusho emphasized his correct prediction.

"Dad!" Yuya exclaimed as he and Reira smiled in relief.

"As I predicted, I have correctly guessed that your trump card is Super Fusion. Well then, since it's part of Clairvoyance's Effect, why don't you return that Magic Card to your Deck right now?" Yusho demanded to his violet haired opponent.

"Tsk…" Yuri clicked his tongue as he reluctantly returned Super Fusion back to his Deck.

"Then, I draw two cards, and set one card face-down. I end my turn! The first act of my Entertainment Dueling is now finished. How was it? Did you enjoy it?" Yusho questioned Yuri who went silent all of a sudden.

Yuri's irritated face soon turned into excitement and then he laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHA! That was great. It was very fun! You're the best, Mister! I was planning to ignore you at first, but I'm glad that I got the chance to Duel you!" Yuri praised the older Duelist with manic grin.

"You're the most entertaining person I've met so far! Yeah…Even more than Yugo, Yuto, and Reiji!" Yuri was truly excited. This was the first time he ever faced a Duelist that able to read him this far. This Duel was worth it after all.

"Allow me to repay you in full…In my own style! My turn! From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Lilyzard (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3!" Yuri summoned Lilyzard in Attack Position.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Seed Cannon Salvo! I send a Level 4 or below Predator Plants, Cordyceps, from my Deck to the Graveyard. With its Dffect, I can inflict 300 damage to the opposing player, and lower the ATK of an opposing Monster by 600!" Yuri activated his Magic Card from his hand, after sending Cordyceps, bullets of red seeds were shot towards Yusho and Sky Magician.

Yusho and Sky Magician floated to the air again. "Sky Magician's Monster Effect activates! When a Magic or Trap Card is activated, I can return a Continuous Magic on my Field to my hand, and activate a different Continuous Magic from my hand!" Yusho returned Magician's Left Hand to his hand and once again activated Magician's Right Hand.

"Magician's Right Hand can destroy Magic Cards. And when a Continuous Magic is activated on his Field, Sky Magician will gain 300 ATK!" Yuya commented as Sky Magician's ATK was increased to 3400 and then the Magician's Right Hand flicked its finger, destroying Seed Cannon Salvo.

"When Seed Cannon Salvo is destroyed, I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for every Predator Plants on my Field! I'll destroy Sky Magician and Magician's Right Hand!" Yuri pointed at Yusho;s ace Monster and his Magic Card.

Yusho opened his Reverse Card in respond. "Trap Card: Entermate Sky Ring! When there is a Magician-Type Entermate on my Field, my cards won't be destroyed! A green barrier was formed in front of him and his cards, protecting them from destruction.

"All right! He blocked it!" Yuya cheered.

"Naïve, Mister. From my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic: Ivy Vine Castle!" Yuri activated another Continuous Magic Card. The card unleashed green vines that trapped Sky Magician in a cage of a vine-like castle like the card's name suggest.

"With this, the effects of all cards on your Field have been negated." Yuri revealed its Effect.

"All cards!?" Reira exclaimed in surprise.

"Exactly. Monster Effects, Magics, and Traps! All of them!" Yuri mentioned each of what he meant. "That's not all. As long as this Continuous Magic is active, your Monsters cannot attack. And from now on, on every turn, you will receive 800 damage for every monster you have!"

"It looks like I can't do anything now. Isn't it?" Yusho still remained calm, not losing his composure for even a second. He was still smiling like an entertainer supposed to.

"Dad?" Yuya was confused by his father's composure.

"Even in this situation you're still continuing your entertainment stuff?" Yuri was quite impressed by the old man's tenacity of remaining calm even though he was in disadvantage no matter how you saw it.

"I won't know unless I try." Yusho shrugged.

"Then, go ahead and try! I Set 1 card and end my Turn! I've set up the stage for you, so you'd better entertain me. All right! Let's begin the second act of this Entertainment Duel!" Yuri clasped his hand cheerfully.

While Reira looked worry, Yuya didn't, confident that his father will found a way out. The situation reminded him of what happened 8 years ago when his mother took him to watch his father's Duel for the first time. His father's ace Monster was trapped in a cage by his opponent's card, and that made him worry. But his mother then assured him that his father will be okay.

"Well then, as per your request, I shall begin the second act of this Entertainment Duel! Its title: Sky Magician's Great Escape Show!" Yusho announced.

"YAY~! I've been waiting for this! If you can successfully escape, I'll give you a round of applause!" Yuri said as he gave a mocking applause.

"That's the spirit! Let's go, Sky Magician! It's my Turn!" Yusho started his Draw Phase.

"At this moment, you will receive 800 damage!" Yuri stated as Yusho's body was shocked by electricity.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 3200**

Despite the pain, Yusho endured it and raised his arms like he just performed a magic trick. "As long as Ivy Vine Castle is active, on every turn, I will receive 800 damage for every Monster I have!" Yusho repeated Yuri's explanation of the card's Effect.

"You're going to use the Effect damage for your show as well?" Yuri couldn't help but curious what exactly Yusho was going to do in this situation.

"Exactly. And Sky Magician has also managed to escape in the meantime." As Yusho said, Sky Magician was freed from the cage, flying freely with its signature laugh.

"Impossible!" Yuri exclaimed in disbelieve.

"It's really just like that time!" A sense of nostalgia was brought into Yuya once more and he then remembered that time again. His mother wasn't lying when she said his father will be all right. True to her words, his father freed his ace Monster from his opponent's trap and turned the tide in a flash.

"H-how…?" Yuri wondered as he watched Sky Magician flew around and the Ivy Vine Castle started to crack.

"When Sky Magician leaves the Field, I can destroy one Magic Card. Naturally, I'm going to destroy Ivy Vine Castle!" Yuri explained Sky Magician's Effect, partly answering Yuri's question. As the Continuous Magic Card was destroyed, the explosions turned into colorful fireworks. From one of the fireworks, Sky Pupil emerged.

"Sky Magician's disciple, Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)! This escape show has succeeded thanks to the bonds between teacher and disciple! I used the effect of Sky Pupil from my hand to return Sky Magician to my hand, and then Special Summon Sky Pupil!" Yusho revealed the trick behind Sky Magician's escape.

"This marks the end of the Great Escape Show." Yusho bowed politely, ending the show.

"Damn it!" Yuri cursed in frustration.

"But the real fun is just getting started! My Turn! With Scale 2 Entermate Trapeze Lady (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) and Scale 9 Entermate High Stunt (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 9) I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yusho formed the Pendulum Scale as two pillars of lights appeared on the Field.

"With this I can simultaneously summon Level 4 to 8 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Magicians!" Yusho summoned two Monsters to his Field; his ace Monster Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7) and Entermate Cloud Magician (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 7).

"Cloud Magician… So that's Dad's Pendulum Monster…" Yuya had heard from his father before they got separated that he had received Pendulum Cards from Reiji, but his father refused to show it until he has another Duel, and Reiji, under Yusho's request, also refused to answer. That left Yuya curious as to what kind of Pendulum Monster his father has. Seeing it now, he realized that Sky Magician has got itself a perfect partner.

"I activate Entermate Cloud Magician's second Monster Effect! When I control Cloud Magician while Sky Pupil and Sky Magician are on the Field, I can add their ATKs to Cloud Magician!" Yusho increased Cloud Magician's ATK to 6100.

"An ATK of 6100! It's far higher than Yuri's Monsters!" Reira exclaimed.

"Battle! I attack Lilyzard with Sky Magician!" Yusho declared Battle Phase with his Pendulum Monster. Sky Magician whirled its body like a drill and pierced through Lilyzard, destroying it.

 **YURI LP: 3100 = 1500**

"Following the teacher, Sky Pupil attack Cephalotusnail!" Yusho declared his second attack.

"As I control Sky Magician, Sky Pupil's ATK is doubled!" Yusho increased Sky Pupil's ATK to 1600.

"Even if you increase its ATK, Cephalotusnail cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Yuri reminded his Monster's Effect.

"When Sky Pupil attacks, the Effect of the Monster this card battles is negated!" Yusho revealed, negating Cephalotusnail's Effect, much to Yuri's shock as Sky Pupil kicked the Predator Plants Monster, destroying it as well.

 **YURI LP: 1500 = 1200**

"Now he has no Monster left!" Reira cheered.

"If Cloud Magician attack Yuri directly, Dad will win!" Yuya watched with anticipation. When he realized it, his body no longer felt as heavy as before. He was still not well enough to stand, but now he at least could sit.

"And now, the main performance! I attack directly with Cloud Magician!" Yusho made his last attack with his Pendulum Monster. Cloud Magician, like Sky Magician did, whirled its body into a drill and lung at Yuri.

Yuri clicked his tongue before pointing at his Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Predator Connect! When I'm being targeted for a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Predator Plants Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Yuri summoned Lilyzard in Defense Position, prompting Cloud Magician's attack to shift from Yuri to the Predator Plants Monster, destroying it instead. As it was in Defense Position Yuri received no damage.

"So you manage to stop my Cloud Magician. Which means you still want to continue the show. Understood. I end my Turn." Yusho concluded.

"I thought it was kind of fun at first, but now it's starting to get on my nerves." Yuri's irritation turned into sinister cold smile.

"That's a shame. I thought that I could make you smile." Yusho sighed quietly. This boy was harder to deal with than he expected.

"I'll smile, alright. Because I'll definitely win in the end. My turn!" Looking at the card he drew, Yuri smiled smugly. "Look, it's here. I sure have good luck."

"Just what is he planning?" Reira became uncomfortable, curious what kind of card he just drew.

"He's bluffing! There's no way Dad will lose to someone like him!" Yuya lashed out.

"Oh? Don't you want to become one with me?" Yuri questioned Yuya.

"I don't! Never! I won't ever let that happen!" Yuya straight out denied the claim.

"My, my. But I'm not worried. Soon you'll get attached to me. And then, you'll become one with me. Just like Yugo and Yuto. After all, it is our destiny to become one!" Yuri stated.

"That is no destiny! The future is something you create with your own hands!" Yusho retorted.

"Oh? Given that you predicted my trump card, that's something I did not expect you to say. Your prediction was wrong, though." Yuri told the Entertainment Duelist.

"Wrong?" Yusho repeated in question.

"Because my trump card isn't Super Fusion!" Yuri revealed.

"Another bluff!" Yuya said.

"It's true! Let me show it to you. But before that… I'll activate the effect of the Cordyceps in my Graveyard. I banish this card, and Special Summon two Level 4 or below Predator Plants from the Graveyard! I'll revive Cephalotusnail and Lilyzard! Yuri revived his two Predator Plants Monsters back to his Field.

"When Lilyzard is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card. Keep your eyes peeled! This is my true trump card! I activate the Magic Card, Transcendental Fusion!" Yuri finally activated his real trump card.

"Transcendental Fusion!?" Yusho exclaimed as he, Yuya, and Reira watched in shock.

"Yeah. Let me show you. I'll use it to conduct my own style of Entertainment Dueling! When there are two monsters that can be used as Fusion Materials on my Field, I can pay 1000 Life Points, and Fuse the two of them!" Yuri started to Fuse Lilyzard and Cephalotusnail.

 **YURI LP: 1200 = 200**

"Two beautiful flowers that tempt insects with an enchanting fragrance! Become one now, and give birth to a new terror from the hell locked beneath your petals!

Fusion Summon! Come forth! The venomous dragon bearing ravenous fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster.

The moment Starve Venom was summoned, the burning sensation and pain on his chest returned. However, this time a headache also attacked him, causing him to crouching while holding his pained head with both his hands.

"This is just the beginning. With Transcendental Fusion, I can Special Summon the Monsters that were used as Materials from the Graveyard, with their ATKs reduced to 0!" Yuri summoned back Lilyzard and Cephalotusnail back to his Field.

"When Lilyzard is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" Yuri sharpened his gaze when he saw the card he drew. "Then, using Transcendental Polymerization's effect, I can treat Lilyzard as a Tuner."

"What!? Tuner!?" Yusho and Reira shared another same reaction of shock.

"First, I'll prove it to you. Yugo and I are now one in body and soul! I'm Tuning the Level 4 Cephalotusnail with the Level 3 Lilyzard! Spread your beautiful and majestic wings! Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon!

Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuri summoned Yugo's dragon.

"Now, I'll prove that Yuto and I are now one in body and soul! I banish Predator Connect to Special Summon two Level 4 Predator Plants Monster from my Deck!" Yuri summoned Predator Plants

"From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuri summoned Yuto's dragon.

The increasing number of the dragons made Yuya's body felt heavy again. He felt something was binding him again from within. The headache also become more painful. When he closed his eyes, he ended up at a pitch black mindscape. His body was bound by chains, rendering him unable to move. He struggled to free himself, but it only made the chain's hold on him tighter. Yuya then saw feet in front of him. He looked up to see his other self looking down at him with guilty look.

" _I'm sorry…"_ His other self apologized.

" _You did this?!"_ Yuya asked in disbelief. _"Why?! Is this about what Dad had done again?!"_

" _No. That's not it."_ His other self shook his head in denial. _"I have to do this, or else you'll eventually suffer beyond saving."_

" _What? What do you mean?"_ Yuya asked but his other self didn't answer. He then noticed there was a shadow of a person behind his other self. As the shadow appeared, the darkness started coming closer to him.

Snapping back to reality, Yuya screamed in agony. Sensing a crack in Ray's seal within Yuya, Reira rushed to Yuya, trying to sooth him in a way somehow, but in the end she could only held him. She tried to connect her mind with Ray again for help, but receive no response.

"Continuous Trap Card: Sky's Harmony! As long as this card is active, all Magician-Type Monsters I control won't be destroyed by Battle or Effect and the battle damage I take is halve!" Yusho activated his last Reverse Card.

"And then I activate Trapeze Lady's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can increase my LP by 1000 for each Magician-Type Monster I control!" Yusho increased his LP by 3000.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 7000**

"Even if you do that now, it won't help! In fact, what you did will make my entertainment even more fun!" Yuri turned to Dark Rebellion.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect. By detaching all of its Overlay Unit, I can halve a Monster's ATK and add the same amount lost to its own!" Yuri targeted Cloud Magician, decreasing its ATK twice, reducing the Magician's ATK to 1525 while increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 7075.

"An ATK of 7075?!" Reira exclaimed in shock. With that ATK even if Yusho's Monsters cannot be destroyed and the damage is halved, Yusho will still receive huge damage.

"And then, with Sky Magician as the target, I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect! It will negate Sky Magician's effects, and copy them!" Yuri pointed at Sky Magician as Starve Venom sent its tentacles.

"But that'd be boring. My entertainment will surpass your expectations! I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! I'll destroy Starve Venom Fusion Dragon that just activated its effect, and add its ATK to Clear Wing's ATK!" Yuri destroyed his own ace Monster, increasing Clear Wing's ATK to 5300.

"No! If Yuri attacks with Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion, Sakaki-san will lose!" Reira tightened her hold on Yuya as her body tensed up from seeing Yusho being in a huge pinch.

"Like I said, that'll be boring. My entertainment is much more fun than that! I guarantee it." Yuri declared before pointing at Yusho's two Continuous Magic Cards. "I'm using your Magician's Right Hand and Magician's Left Hand as the cost in order to activate two Continuous Magic cards from my hand: Flower of Destruction and Fruit of Destruction!"

"Then, using Fruit of Destruction's effect, I lower Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK by 3000, and Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from the Graveyard." Yuri lowered Clear Wing's ATK to 2300 and then summoned back his ace Monster.

"When a Monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can activate Flower of Destruction's effect! I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon whose ATK was lowered, and inflict damage equal to the difference between its original ATK and ATK to the opponent! One of my opponent's Monster's ATK will also be lowered!" Yuri targeted Sky Magician, lowering its ATK to 2600 as Yusho received damage.

 **YUSHO LP: 7000 = 6800**

"Did you think that it'll only be 200? No, no. The true entertainment is just getting started. It'll be living hell for you, though!" Yuri's smile became even more menacing than before.

"Living hell?" Reira looked at Yusho worriedly with Yuri's implication.

"With Sky Magician as the target, I activate Starve Venom's effect! Then, I negate that effect with Clear Wing's effect, and destroy Starve Venom! Its ATK is added to Clear Wing's ATK! But I'll lower its ATK by 3000 with Fruit of Destruction's effect, in order to Special Summon Starve Venom from the Graveyard!" Yuri repeated his earlier move.

"At this moment, using Clear Wing as the target, I activate Flower of Destruction's effect! I inflict damage equal to the 400 difference between its original ATK and ATK to the opponent, and lower Sky Magician's ATK by 400!" Yuri inflicted 400 damage to Yusho and decreased Sky Magician's ATK to 2200.

 **YUSHO LP: 6800 = 6400**

"Don't tell me this will…!" Reira finally realized what Yuri was planning to do. If he was planning to do as what she thought, it would be a torture for Yusho.

"That's right! It's going to continue! Until your Life runs out! Even if Sky Magician's ATK is reduced to 0, you still have two other Monsters. Isn't it ironic, your action to increase your LP allowed me to prolong this loop!" Yuri laughed maniacally, unable to contain his laughter anymore. This was so much fun for him!

"Let's see if you have the willpower to endure this!" Yuri stated, earning a glare from Yusho.

Yuya, who couldn't move his body, was horrified at the torture that his father must endure. He couldn't stand watching his father suffer for protecting him. He wanted to help. He wanted to intrude the Duel. If only he could move. Why his other self doing this to him? Did he hate his father so much that he didn't mind Yuri card his father?

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Yuya begged as he was struggling to move.

"This is wonderful. My feelings are finally reciprocated. The more I torment your father, the more you'll look at me." Yuri was pleased to hear his Standard Counterpart's desperate plea. He got his attention.

"All right! Let's continue my entertainment! The third time!"

 **CORRIDOR – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"What is this…?"

Yuzu was shocked when she encountered a half destroyed corridor on her way to the Professor's Chamber. A fierce battle must have taken place here. Her worry for Yuya grew as the thought of the one responsible for this destruction may target him and the others. Before she made her haste, she was startled by a hand that was holding the edge of the destroyed floor. She took a step back and prepared her Duel Disk in case the person was enemy.

She panicked when the person turned out to be none other than the president of Leo Corporation, Reiji Akaba, who was covered in bruises and cuts. Without any further thought, Yuzu helped Reiji, pulling him up back into the corridor.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Yuzu asked in concern. Judging from Reiji's condition, it was clear that he lost a Duel against someone a brutal opponent to cause him into a bad shape.

"I lost…to Yuri…" Reiji revealed as he coughed from his injury. He was lucky that he fell on a steep side of the cliff. But the fall was hard on him and it took him a while to regain his energy to climb back up.

"Yuri?! He defeated you?!" Yuzu was shocked beyond belief. Having fought Yuri before, she knew that Yuri was strong, but she didn't expect him to be so strong that even Reiji, one of the strongest Duelist she ever knew, was defeated by him.

"We have to hurry. Yuri has absorbed Yugo and Yuto… Yuya is the only one left…!" Reiji alarmed the girl as he struggled to stand. Yuzu placed her arms around him to help him stand.

"Even Yugo and Yuto are absorbed by him?!" Yuzu's face went white pale. How far worse can this be?! "Yuya… Yuya is still okay, right?!"

"Yuya is with Reira right now. But he is unconscious at the moment after Ray and managed to calm him down from Zarc's possession. If he hasn't woke up, he is an easy target for Yuri!" Reiji motioned her to walk faster, which she did but still careful as to not harm Reiji.

"Yuya…" Yuzu's worry now was at its peak. She hoped she was still not too late. Out of all people, she didn't want to lost Yuya the most.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

In his mindscape, Yuya was trying to free himself from the chains that binding him again no matter how tiring it will be. He didn't care even if something broke as long as he could move and save his father. His other self just stood there, not doing anything to help nor stopping him.

" _Please let me go!"_ Yuya begged to his other self, squirming in the chains binding him. _"You have to let me go! I have to stop him! I have to help Dad! It's not too late!"_

Yuya's other self stayed silent, but his face looked conflicted. He opened his mouth, intending to say something, but the black shadow behind him covered his body until he disappeared, and the shadow then started to crawled to Yuya's body, intensifying Yuya's struggle.

" _Stop it…! Stay away! STAY AWAY!"_ Yuya screamed.

Back to reality, Yuri has repeated the loop for 4 times, making it the sixth time. Yusho has lost 2400 LP from the repeated damage and his ace Monster, Sky Magician's ATK has been reduced to completely 0.

 **YUSHO LP: 6400 = 4000**

"Now that Sky Magician's ATK is 0…" Yuri chuckled as his eyes moved to Cloud Magician. "The loop will continue to your Cloud Magician! The seventh time!"

Yuri repeated the loop, this time with Cloud Magician as the target. With the difference between Clear Wing's ATK that was reduced to 2300 and Cloud's Magician current ATK, Yusho now received 750 damage and Cloud's Magician's ATK was decreased by the same amount, making its current ATK at 775.

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 3250**

"Hang on, Sakaki-san! I'll help you!" Reira stood up from Yuya, readying her Duel Disk in preparation to intrude the Duel, but Yusho stopped her before she could approach him.

"Stay out of this!" Yusho told the little girl. Reira tried to argue, but Yusho insisted. "I know. Even if I keep on fighting, there's no chance that I will win."

"Then why are you still fighting? It's better if you just surrender." Yuri suggested.

"Even if I know that I can't win, I will remain on the stage, hanging on to my pride as an Entertainment Duelist! For Yuya's sake…for my son to carve this into his heart!"

Yusho was aware of what may happen once he lost and got carded. But even so, he wanted to believe in his son. No, he wholeheartedly believed in his son. His son won't lose. Furthermore, his son has friends he could rely on. Even if he wasn't there to stop his son should the worst thing happen, his friends will be there to bring him back. Yuya will never disappear. His son will never lose his light even in the darkest of darkness.

"Yuya, my son, will never–"

"Shut up!" Yuri silenced Yusho before he could finish.

Yuri's patience was wearing thin now. For some reason, seeing Yusho's persistence to fight for his son, putting on the best performance he can, and Yuya in return having the uttermost faith in him got under his skin. He had enough of this. He will end this Duel now, and then he can become one with his Standard Counterpart.

"Whatever you're going to do, he is mine! I won't give him to anyone!" Yuri and his counterparts were originally one person, so he has the right to become one with them again. Yuya was a part of him, so he belonged to him. He will take him no matter what. Yuri has decided. He had played long enough. It was the time for him to settle this now before anything that may separate him and Yuya appear.

"Battle! I attack Cloud Magician with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase, attacking the Pendulum Monster with the Xyz dragon. Due to Yusho's Trap Card, Cloud Magician was not destroyed and the damage Yusho took was halved.

 **YUSHO LP: 3250 = 100**

"Let's finish you off with a bang, shall we?" Yuri's annoyed face turned manic again as he motioned his hand at Yusho's ace Monster. It would be more fun if he ends the Duel by defeating his opponent's ace Monster with his own ace Monster.

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Attack Sky Magician!" Yuri declared his final attack.

Starve Venom unleashed its signature finishing blow, shooting its toxic blast towards Sky Magician and Yusho. The blast depleted all the little LP Yusho has left and the impact of the attack threw him away.

 **YUSHO LP: 100 = 0**

Yusho looked at his son for the last time, Yuya was staring at his form with sadness and shock spread all over his face. He could hear his son quietly calling out for him and tried to reach out to him. Yusho smiled at him, hoping it will ease his son even for a little. He wished his son would forgive him for his failure to protect him. If by a chance Yuya got swallowed by the darkness, he hoped his son will always remember the most important thing he had always taught him…

" _Smile…Yuya."_

Yusho's body was then covered by purple light with Yuya and Reira watching helplessly in horror. The card landed in front of Yuri who picked it up. He then showed the card – Yusho to Yuya with provoking smile. Yuya's expression was priceless to Yuri. He snickered that soon turned into a laugh.

Yuya could feel something inside him broken. He felt a huge wave of rage crashing down on him, drowning him, and Yuya was burning. The darkness slowly came out from his body as the chains around him disappeared.

He started to move again.

He glared at Yuri and ready to unleash his rage when…

"YUYA!"

Yuya gasped and halted his move when he heard the familiar voice. He, Reira, and Yuri turned to see Yuzu and Reiji have entered the room. When Yuya and Yuzu locked eyes, a few seconds that passed felt like eternity to them. Various emotions came to them the moment their eyes laid on each other. Happiness, relief, worry, longing, all mixed into one.

"Brother!" Reira was close to tears when she saw her older brother. Relieved to see him alive albeit injured. She quickly ran towards her brother and gently hugged him, tears finally fell as Reiji comforted her while apologizing for making her worry.

"Heh. So you're still alive." Yuri was a bit disappointed. While he admitted Dueling with Reiji was fun, he was not in the mood to Duel him again. He only has one person in his mind, and that would be Yuya.

Yuzu ran to Yuya. She kneeled so she was on his eye level. She gently touched his face and her bracelet was shining dimly along with her Deck. Yuya felt her touch soothed him. Like walking into the warm sun of spring after a harrowing long winter. The anger and hatred that originally overwhelming him lifted off just as suddenly as it had come.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked in concern at the sad look Yuya was having on his face.

"Great. Another nuisance."

Yuzu's attention turned to the snorting Yuri who was obviously displeased by another interruption. Just when he finally get rid of a nuisance getting in his way, another one came in like a fly. Just how many he must eliminate them until he can get Yuya?

" _What's the meaning of this? Why didn't he got teleported?"_ Yuzu wondered in confusion. Her bracelet should have the power to teleport Yuya's counterparts away from him as to prevent Zarc's revival. It always happened like that, so why Yuri was still here and didn't get teleported like before? Why her bracelet didn't work properly now when everyone needed it the most!

" _The bracelet has lost most of its potent."_ Ray's voice echoed in Yuzu's head.

" _Lost most of its potent? Why?!"_ Yuzu asked back.

" _When you were inside the capsule, the reactor also absorbed the bracelets' power. By the time Sora and Gongenzaka freed you, most of your bracelet's power has been absorbed into the reactor. The only powers left in that bracelet is my power and to calm down Yuya."_ Ray explained to her Standard reincarnation.

"It can't be…" Yuzu said in dismay. Why it has to be this way?

"Hey, I have no business with you, so please kindly move away from Yuya." Yuri told Yuzu, his hand gesturing her to shoo away.

Yuya placed his hand on Yuzu's shoulder and pulled her back. "Get back, Yuzu. I have to fight him! He carded Dad!"

"Uncle Yusho was?!" Yuzu turned to Yuri who showed the carded Yusho in his hand.

"Stand back, Yuzu. I must get Dad back!" Yuya pulled Yuzu further to his back.

" _We can't let this happen, Yuzu!"_ Ray told her Standard reincarnation. _"If they fight, Zarc's revival cannot be stopped anymore!"_

Yuzu was confused. She knew she must stop Yuya, but then what she should do? Yuri won't let them get away, and she was no match for him. If even Reiji and Yusho lost to Yuri, then how can she, who was not even on their level, can hold her ground against Yuri? Not to mention she was cornered by him once during Maiami Championship.

" _Yuzu, what do you want to do?"_ Ray asked the younger girl.

" _Ray? I…what I want to do…"_ Yuzu was hesitant to answer. She couldn't even see the point of answering the question.

" _Yuzu. Stop thinking what you think you can and can't do."_ Ray told her reincarnation in a tone that was close to a reprimand. _"What do you wish to do right now, Yuzu?"_

Yuzu looked at Yuya's back. Her answer was obvious. She wanted to protect Yuya. She didn't want to stay and watch while he was suffering like before. This time, she wanted to be the one to fight for him. She wanted to protect her most precious person from Yuri, from Zarc, from anyone that may harm him with everything she has.

Ray brought Yuzu into their mindscape, greeting her with a proud smile. She has sensed and accepted her determination. Ray held Yuzu's hands and placed her forehead against Yuzu's.

" _In that case, I'll lend you part of my strength."_ Ray told her Standard counterpart as Yuzu's bracelet and Deck case were shining. _"What's the point of coming to his side, if you're doubting yourself before even trying?"_

Yuzu's eyes widened in realization. She scolded herself. She wanted to protect Yuya. Wasn't that enough reason to fight no matter who her opponent was? Why did she need to have a second thought? Match or no match, she will fight whoever it is who will bring harm to the one she loved.

" _Thank you, Ray."_ Yuzu smiled back at her original self.

Yuzu grasped Yuya's wrist and then forcefully pulled him behind her like he did to her. Since her move was unexpected, it was easy with Yuzu's speed to rush forward before Yuya have a chance to react and stop her from facing Yuri. She stood straight between her opponent in front of her and Yuya behind her. She activated her Duel Disk, took out a card from her Deck case, and activated it.

Vines of pink roses sprout from the floor, blocking Yuzu and Yuri from Yuya, Reiji, and Reira. Various flowers bloomed around Yuzu and Yuri, making the area resembling a little garden.

"Field Spell: Virtuous Garden. No one can interfere until the Duel ends." Yuzu told Yuri who has a surprised look on his face. Yuya, Reiji, and Reira also shared the same reaction.

"Yuzu?! What are you doing?! Remove this Field now!" Yuya told her as he punched the vines blocking them with the sides of his fists.

Yuzu briefly turned her head to Yuya, giving him one of her most serene smile that yet also reflected her innermost determination that won't lose to anyone else, an iron will and steeled strength as Shun would put it. If it comes about wanting to protect the people who are precious to her, the person she cherished the most, she won't lose to anyone else.

"I will protect you."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Allure of Darkness –** In desperate attempt to save Yuya, Yuzu challenge Yuri to a rematch. With Ray's guidance, Yuzu unleash relentless attack against Yuri. As Yuya is watching Yuzu's fight, he is struggling hard against Zarc who continuously tempt him to give in to his dark desire.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **DARK POOL**_ **:** When a DARK-Element Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can activate this card from your hand, negate the attack and then destroy a Magic or Trap Card your opponent controls. (Trap Card)

 _ **DDD Pendulum Spell Level 8:**_ You can Special Summon a Level 8 DDD Pendulum Monster from your Deck by destroying the Monsters in your Pendulum Zones. (Magic Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS TRIPHYOPHYLLUM HYDRA**_ **:** (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 10). This card can only be summoned if you Release 2 DARK-Element Monsters when your LP is at 1000 or lower. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the total ATKs of Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls. If this card fails to inflict damage through Battle, it will inflict 200 damage to your opponent instead. When this card is destroyed, Predator Counter will be attached to all Special Summoned Monsters that your opponent controls and those Monsters cannot attack for the rest of the Turn.

 _ **ENTERMATE TRAPEZE LADY:**_ (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 2). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, you can gain 1000 LP for each Magician-Type Monster you have on your Field.

 _ **PREDATOR CONNECT:**_ When you are targeted for a Direct Attack, you can Special Summon a Level 4 Predator Plants Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. You can banish this card from Graveyard and Special Summon 2 Level 4 Predator Plants Monsters from your Deck. (Trap Card)

 _ **SKY'S HARMONY**_ **:** All Magician-Type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Battle and Effects. (Continuous Trap Card)

 **THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Finish! Sorry if the Yuri vs Yusho Duel has little change and you found it boring. To be honest, we thought the original Yuri vs Yusho Duel was already perfect enough in the anime, so we confused how to make some changes. In case you're thinking this, we'll make it clear; There will be NO mental Duel between Yuya vs Zarc for control of Yuya's body in the next chapter. The Duels available in next chapter will be Yuzu vs Yuri and Yuya vs Yuri. Also, no one will be carded in the next chapter. Sorry if it disappoints you, but as we said, we already made thorough plan until the end of this series.**

 **By the way, for those who haven't realized, we have changed Yuri's last Turn during his Duel against Yuto in the previous chapter (Chapter 46). After considered it more, we think it was weird that Yuri destroyed Dark Rebellion with Yugo's dragon instead of his own even if Starve Venom was the one doing the finishing blow. And so, we changed that part. Try and read it again if you like.**

 **Please don't forget to review~ :D**


	48. Allure of Darkness

**Big thanks to** _ **Demon Lord Luciela, Yuka Kuroshiro, Citylover96, StrikeDragoon, Big duels, Guestn, Fan of Fanfics21, Ryujomaru15, Leafeon12, Meemo, dvdryms, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, GamingGuy84, Guest, ScalchopWarrior, aqua9597, Elbarto4000, Guest, Dknight27, ContinuityMaker, Yuarc V**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **COURTYARD – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Shun felt someone nudged his body as something heavy that weighting his body being removed from the top of him one by one. He then heard someone calling his name repeatedly all the while shaking his body. His eyes were still tired and he kept it close as he tried to recall what happened to him. As he did, he finally recognized the voice.

"Wake up, Shun!"

Shun opened his eyes and instantly awake when Chris' face came into his vision. He ignored the pain on his body and scuttled backwards in alarm. Chris quickly raised both his hands up with his Duel Disk in his right hand. He then slowly slide his Disk together with his Deck to Shun, prompting a questioning look to appear on Shun's face.

"I know. I understand now. I was wrong." Chris told the Raid Raptors user who was looking at him incredulously and a whole lot of suspicion, something that Chris had expected.

"I know that no apology can atone for what I did and I won't blame you if you don't believe me. But we must stop Yuri now!" Chris said in urgent tone.

"Yuri…!" Shun's memories came back to him in a matter of seconds after hearing that name. That's right. Yuri came while he was waiting with Yuto. He was knocked away and bound by the grinning bastard to prevent him from helping Yuto in their Duel. As the result, his best friend was absorbed by the psycho. He tried to stop him, but he was knocked out by his mysterious power and he just left like he was a nobody.

"Damn it! That bastard…! He… Yuto…!" Shun punched the ground, cursing his inability to protect his younger sister, and now his best friend. Chris didn't need to ask what happened to Yuto judging from Shun's expression, his eyes saddened at the thought of his childhood friend has been absorbed by Yuri.

"Shun, I won't ask you to trust me or anything, but we must stop Yuri before everything is too late. You can do anything you want to me after everything is over. I deserve it and I prepare for it." Chris pushed his Duel Disk and Deck to Shun's chest to show that he truly means no harm nor tricking him.

In all honesty, Shun didn't trust Chris and he didn't think he ever will again. But he looked into Chris' eyes and it was hard to deny when all reflected in Chris' eyes were the truth. His former senior was dead serious in every word he spoke. There were no lies. Shun looked at the Duel Disk and Deck being pushed on him and then back to Chris' face. He contemplated for a few seconds before he finally took the Duel Disk and Deck.

"You better explain everything while we are going." Shun said while standing up.

"I will keep my word." Chris replied.

"Kurosaki!"

Shun and Chris turned to see Sora, Gongenzaka, Dennis, Sawatari, and Kachidoki coming at them. Sora and Dennis were quickly wary when their eyes laid on Chris, but Shun was quick to explain that Chris won't do anything weird despite his own distrust, and the Lancers agreed that each of them will keep an eye on Chris. With that settled, they explained what exactly happened to each respective group, from Jack being carded and Yugo being absorbed by Yuri, Yuto being absorbed by Yuri, Yusho managed to send Leo to another dimension while Sora and Gongenzaka succeeded in rescuing Yuzu, and Samejima finally figured out the way to change back the people who are carded.

"At least we have a good news." Dennis commented after hearing they can change back the people who were carded.

"With that one problem solved, now we must handle the other problem." Sora referred to Zarc's revival.

"Yuya is the only one left and who knows maybe he is already engaging Yuri in a Duel by now! If Yuya lose then…" Gongenzaka didn't dare to finish what he said.

Chris clapped his hand loud, gaining everyone's attention. "Less talking and more moving. Every second is precious, so let's go before we lose Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo forever."

Dennis flicked his finger at Chris. "What he said! Let's go everyone!"

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Yuzu!" Yuya exclaimed from behind the Field Spell that separated him from his childhood friend and Fusion Counterpart who were facing against each other.

"I will protect you, Yuya. I will free you from Zarc." Yuzu promised her childhood friend behind her without turning to him, eyes focused on her opponent in front of her.

Yuri sighed in disappointment and then shook his head. "Yuya was having a nice expression just a while ago. But that disappeared with your arrival." Yuri's feral grin returned when a thought came into his mind. "But if I card you, maybe he'll make that wonderful face again."

Yuzu glared sharply at the Fusion Counterpart hearing that. She stepped in front of Yuya, protectively shielding his remaining visible figure from Yuri's view.

"I won't let that happen!" Yuzu said as she raised her Duel Disk.

"I'll make you regret challenging me." Yuri told her as he raised his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first. I'm in a hurry here, so I'll end this quickly." Yuri eagerly took the first Turn. "From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)." Yuri summoned Ophyris Scorpio in Attack Position.

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Predator Plants Monster from my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my Deck." Yuri discarded Predator Plants Stapelia Worm (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from his hand and then Special Summoned Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3).

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add a Fusion Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added a Fusion card into his hand and chuckled. "I'll bring out the dragon that you can't defeat in our first Duel."

"I'm not the same as before!" Yuzu retorted firmly while Yuri looked at her in doubt, which quite irritated her. He was clearly looking down on her.

"Are you? I activate Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance, become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear! The poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

Starve Venom's appearance gave a pain in his heart again. He held his chest tight as he felt the darkness started to try taking over him again.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now, please do show me that you're not the same as before. I'm in a hurry so make it quick." Yuri demanded as he concluded his first Turn.

"I won't let you have Yuya! I'll protect him no matter what!" Yuzu declared before making her first move. When she looked at her cards, she blinked in surprise.

" _Ray, are you still with me?"_ Yuzu asked in her mind to her original self.

" _I'm always with you the entire time, Yuzu."_ Ray's voice replied in her head. She couldn't see her face, but Yuzu knew Ray was smiling softly.

" _This is maybe the time to lend me your strength."_ Yuzu asked her original self.

rAY giggled a little, confusing Yuzu. _"I already have. All you need to do is use it now."_ She replied to her Standard reincarnation with assurance in her voice.

"Thank you, Ray." Yuzu murmured with a small smile before finally starting her Turn for real.

"With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 8 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned 2 Monsters to her Field that consisted of Aria the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) and Sonata the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3), both in Attack Position.

"Yuzu has Pendulum Monsters?!" Yuya looked at Reiji in question. "Did you make one for her too?"

Reiji shook his head as he answered. "No, I didn't. This is most likely Ray's power." He deduced.

"Ray's power?" Yuya blinked.

"Ray use the power she has at the moment to help Yuzu, just like she did when she dueled Zarc who had possessed you." Reira told Yuya as her eyes fixated on the Duel.

"I activate Ritual Magic: Melodious Maestra Ritual! I Release my two Monsters to Special Summon a Melodious Maestra Monster!" As Yuzu Released Aria and Sonata from her Field, a floral altar emerged from the ground with a magic circle underneath it. The magic circle has various musical notes written.

"The marvelous virtuoso! Awake from your slumber and guide the lost souls to the garden of eden with your baton! Ritual Summon! Appear, conductor from eden! Prodigy Beethoven the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned her Ritual Monster.

"Hoh? So you've learned Pendulum and Ritual Summons." Yuri commented with as he placed a hand on his chin in amusement.

"You've also learned Pendulum Summon, right?" Yuzu replied, already learning certain things about Yuri's Deck.

"The told you didn't they?" Yuri referred to Yuya and Reiji who were watching from the other side. "As much as I want to show you, I don't have it in my hand at the moment, so you have to be patient with what I have now."

"I'm not interested anyway. All that matters to me is stopping you from becoming one with Yuya!" Yuzu said determinedly.

Yuri made a bored dismissive hand gestures. "Fine fine. Sheesh, you guys never stop saying that. Whatever you said, you can't stop the inevitable." Yuri retorted, getting tired of everyone kept saying they'll stop him from merging with Yuya even though it was pointless.

"I'll show you! I activate Prodigy Beethoven's Effect! I can decrease the ATK of my opponent's Monster by 700 for each Melodious Monster in the Graveyard!" As Yuzu activated the Effect, Prodigy Beethoven opened its book and moved its baton as if guiding an assembly. From the baton, a pink lighting strikes the Fusion Monster, decreasing Starve Venom's ATK from 2800 to 1400.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Prodigy Beethoven! Lorelei Wave!" Prodigy Beethoven's body was clad in pink light as it moved its baton once more, unleashing a barrack of butterflies towards the weakened Fusion Monster.

Yuri opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Predator Germination. When a DARK-Element Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, my Monster cannot be destroyed by that Battle and the attacking Monster is destroyed."

Yuzu pointed at Astrid in the Pendulum Zone in respond. "I activate Astrid's Pendulum Effect! Once during either player's Turn, I can negate the destruction of an Angel-Type Monster I control!" Astrid sang, creating sound waves that destroyed the vines coming for Prodigy Beethoven.

"Since Prodigy Beethoven is not destroyed, its attack continues!" Prodigy Beethoven continued its attack, inflicting damage even though it failed to destroy Starve Venom. Yuri was pushed back, an arm in front of him.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 2400**

"Not so bad. From Predator Germination's Effect, I Special Summon 3 Predator Plants Tokens in Defense Position." Yuri summoned 3 Predator Plants Tokens in Defense Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded her first Turn. "I'll defeat you here and now! We'll end this war and save everyone you have carded, and also Yugo and Yuto who you have absorbed!"

"Yuzu…" Yuya's eyes softened as he was looking at her back.

Looking at her like this reminded him of the old times after his father disappeared. She would always stood by his side together with Gongenzaka when the other children were mocking him for being the son of a 'coward'. He truly appreciated their help, but when he realized they were also ostracized because of this, Yuya decided to distant himself from them, avoiding Yuzu and Gongenzaka as to not make them being bullied as well. When Yuzu realized this, she confronted him.

" _Listen to me, Yuya!"_ Yuzu approached him at You Show Duel School while he was sulking by himself, but he didn't even bother to look at her.

" _Shut up. Leave me alone. Go away."_ Yuya told her coldly. But to his shock, Yuzu pushed him that he fell flat on the ground. When he looked up at her, he was met by an annoyed mixed with sad face from Yuzu.

" _I can't help it! I'm angry that you avoiding me and Gongenzaka you know!"_ Yuzu pouted with her hands on her waist.

" _Then leave me alone and don't talk to me again."_ Yuya turned his face away from her, but she forced him to face her again, holding both sides of his face.

" _No! I know why you're avoiding me and Gongenzaka! And I don't like it! Don't isolate yourself like this!"_ Yuzu scolded her best friend.

Yuya looked down, not wanting to see her face or else he might break. _"But if you do that, you'll also get bullied by other kids…"_ He retorted weakly.

Yuzu smacked her on his head, earning her a cry of pain from the boy. Yuya was about to complain, but was silenced when he saw Yuzu started to tear up, her hands trembling.

" _Idiot! I don't care about those kids! To me, being shunned by Yuya, being hated by Yuya is more painful than being bullied by them!"_ Yuzu tried her best not to cry out loud, wiping her tears before they fell. She then held both Yuya's hands into hers.

" _Uncle Yusho will definitely come back! Until then, I'll protect you!"_ Yuzu embraced Yuya, surprising the boy. _"You don't need to be sad alone. I'll always stay with you."_

Yuya felt Yuzu's sincerity, and that was it. He couldn't hold it anymore. He returned her hug and then cried. The two of them stayed that way for a while until their parents picked them up. Since then, Yuya stopped avoiding her and Gongenzaka. He then tried to think of another way to get back at his bullies without worrying her, his mother, and the others.

" _That's right. It was since then…Yuzu…become so special to me…"_ Yuya came into realization. Yuzu's presence always comforted him since that time they shared.

"My Turn! I Release one of my Predator Plants Tokens to Advance Summon Tuner Monster Predator Plants Banksia Ogre (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)." Yuri summoned Banksia Ogre in Attack Position.

"Tuner Monster?! Then that means…" Reira quickly knew what Yuri's next move will be.

"He is going to summon Clear Wing!" Yuzu prepared herself.

"I Tune Banksia Ogre to one of my Predator Plants Token! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuri summoned Yugo's dragon in Attack Position.

"If Clear Wing is on the Field, then that means Yuri is planning to use the same combo like he did to Yuya's father?" Reira wondered, which caused Yuya to flinch as the memory of his father being carded was still fresh in his mind, the event happened just a few minutes ago.

" _Don't you want to crush him with your own hands?"_

Yuya gasped as he heard the voice in his head. The voice was so cold and intimidating that Yuya froze. When he realized it, he was in his mindscape and the black shadow he saw behind his other self before now was standing behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders as he whispered into his ear.

" _Won't it be more satisfying if you Duel on your own? The victory feel sweeter that way."_

Yuya slowly found it hard to breath as negative desires slithered into him like a plague. Yuri's manic excited face when he carded Yusho kept repeating in his head like a rewinding video. The more he saw it, the more his anger piling up. His father whom he admired and loved dearly being tortured for trying to protect him broke his heart. It was painful to watch him like that. He wanted to make Yuri pay for that. He wanted to defeat him. He wanted to crush him. He wanted to–

A hand abruptly placed on his shoulder snapped Yuya back from his thought. He looked at Reiji who has placed his hand and tilted his head to the Duel, motioning Yuya to watch the Duel.

"It will be disrespectful if you turn your eyes away when your friend is fighting for your sake. Watch this Duel until the end. Let's have faith in her." Reiji told Yuya without taking his eyes off from the Duel.

"Reiji…" Yuya inwardly scolded himself. That was close. He was being pulled by Zarc's influence again. He must stay calm, or else his father and Yuzu's efforts will be for nothing. Yuya watched the Duel again.

"Fortunately for you, I don't have the cards necessary for that combo. But I'll get rid of that Ritual Monster. I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. It can negate and steal the Effect of Level 5 or higher Monster that my opponent controls. Of course, I target Prodigy Beethoven." Yuri pointed at the Ritual Monster. Starve Venom attached one of its fanged tentacles around Prodigy Beethoven's stomach. The Ritual Monster let out a scream of pain as its skill was stolen by the dragon.

"I activate Prodigy Beethoven's Effect that I've stolen. It can decrease the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls by 700 for each Melodious Monster in the Graveyard." Yuri decreased Prodigy Beethoven's ATK to 1600.

"Battle! I attack Prodigy Beethoven with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase using Yugo's dragon. The Synchro Monster flew straight at Prodigy Beethoven.

Yuzu pointed at Astrid in her right Pendulum Zone. "I activate Astrid's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, an Angel-Type Monster I control cannot be destroyed!" Astrid formed a bright sphere and shot it at Prodigy Beethoven, enveloping the Melodious Monster into the sphere that protecting it from Clear Wing's attack, deflecting the dragon back to Yuri's side.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuri reminded as Yuzu was pushed back by the blow of winds from Clear Wing's attack.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3100**

"And that's not all! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dragon's Ambush! A Dragon-Type Monster I control can attack for the second time" Yuri declared the second attack using Clear Wing, this time destroying Prodigy Beethoven for good as Yuzu has no card nor Effect that can protect it this time. Yuzu was thrown back, hitting the wall rose behind her.

 **YUZU LP: 3100 = 2200**

Yuzu ignored the pain on her back and stood up again. "I activate Ella's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon a Melodious Monster other than the Monster that just got destroyed in Defense Position and I Draw! The Monster summoned by this Effect cannot be destroyed this Turn!" Yuzu summoned back Aria from Graveyard and then drew 1 card.

Yuri crossed his arms and nodded at Yuzu. "Hmm… You have indeed improve from the last time. But that won't be enough to defeat me. I'm also stronger than back then after all. I end my Turn."

Yuzu growled at Yuri. "This is still just the beginning! I still have a lot more to show you! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu summoned Lilianne the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6), a female Monster dressed in a white poofy dress wearing straps along its arms. It wears pearls on the magenta crown in its emerald hair, as well as on the cuffs of her sleeve and on the golden clips that holds its hair.

"And then I activate Continuous Magic Card: Melodious Soul Haze. By banishing a Melodious Monster in my Graveyard I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Angel-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yuzu banished Sonata and then Special Summoned Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) in Attack Position.

"I activate Lilianne's Monster Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon a Monster from my Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu moved Astrid in Attack Position from the right Pendulum Zone to her Field.

"With its Effect, I can perform Fusion Summon using it and a Fusion Monster on my hand or other side of the Field!" Yuzu Fuse Soprano and Astrid.

"Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned her second Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Bloom Prima's Effect! This card gains 300 ATK for each Monsters used as its Fusion Materials!" Yuzu increased Bloom Prima's ATK to 2500.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Bloom Prima!" Yuzu targeted Starve Venom whose ATK has been lowered thanks to Prodigy Beethoven's Effect in the early Turn.

"When a DARK-Element Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon Predator Plants Cuscuta (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 400 / LV: 4) and negate the attack." Yuri summoned a dark brown cuscuta-like plant in Defense Position that covered Starve Venom's body with its leaves, blocking Bloom Prima's attack.

"Too bad. Your attack failed." Yuri snickered.

"No, not yet!" Yuzu interjected, surprising the Fusion Counterpart. "Bloom Diva can make a second attack! Attack once more, Bloom Diva!"

"I won't let that! I activate Cuscuta's second Effect! I can choose a Monster I control, that Monster cannot be destroyed as long as Cuscuta was on the Field!" As Yuri declared, Cuscuta dispatched some of its leaves to surround Starve Venom, protecting the dragon again.

"But you'll still receive damage!" Yuzu reminded as this time Yuri was the one who got thrown onto the rose wall, the violet haired boy winced.

 **YURI LP: 2400 = 1100**

"Next, I attack Starve Venom with Lilianne!" Yuzu made her second attack with one of her new three Pendulum Monsters. Lilianne started to sang, sending sound waves at the Fusion dragon who was protected again by Cuscuta's leaves.

 **YURI LP: 1100 = 1000**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. "Is that enough for you?"

Yuri patted his shoulders, wiping the dust. "Now that my LP is at 1000…" Yuri turned to Reiji, smiling sneakily. "You know what this means, right?"

"Be careful! The Monster he is going to summon is powerful!" Reiji warned Yuzu, making the girl, Yuya, and Reira wondering what kind of Monster Yuri was going to summon that made even Reiji so cautious.

"This card can only be summoned if my LP is at 1000 or lower and Releasing two DARK-Element Monsters I control!" Yuri Released his remaining two Predator Plants Tokens.

"Beautiful serpentine liana, grapple your preys with your deadly leaves and drag them to the pit of purgatory under your hunger! Advance Summon! Reveal yourself! Predator Plants Triphyophyllum Hydra (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 10)!" Yuri summoned Triphyophyllum Hydra in Attack Position.

"Triphyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF are equal to my opponent's Special Summoned Monster." Yuri changed Triphyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF to 4000 and 4500 respectively.

"Its ATK is higher than Bloom Prima and Lilianne now!" Reira exclaimed in dismay.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint with Triphyophyllum Hydra!" Yuri targeted the Melodious Fusion Monster. His Predator Plants Monster launched its six heads that turned into one huge head and devoured the Fusion Monster. Yuzu was thrown back, bruising her arms and legs.

 **YUZU LP: 2200 = 700**

With the destruction of Bloom Prima, Triphypyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF decreased to 1500 and 2500, the same as Lilianne. With the bigger ATK Monster destroyed, only Lilianne was left and capable to be destroyed.

"Next, I attack Lilianne with Cuscuta!" Yuri motioned Cuscuta to attack the Melodious Monster. Cuscuta launched its two sharp vines at the Lilianne.

Yuzu pointed at her Continuous Magic Card, nearly panicking. "I activate Melodious Soul Haze's second Effect! When I control exactly 1 Angel-Type Monster on the Field and it's being targeted for an attack, I can destroy this card to end the Battle Phase! " Lilianne jumped right before the vines hit it, hitting the ground where it stood instead. Yuzu jumped to her side right before the vines could hit her as she was standing beside Lilianne.

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out of worry. He wanted nothing more but to break this wall that separated them so he could help her.

Yuri sighed at Yuzu's persistence. "If only Lilianne is destroyed, I can end the Duel this Turn. Can you just surrender to make it easier for the both of us?"

Yuzu stood up again, wincing as her leg knee was scratched and bleeding in her attempt to avoid the earlier attack. She tapped her foot hard, ignoring the pain again to look straight at Yuri.

"Only if you stop going after Yuya." She replied to him as she ready to continue the Duel.

Yuri gave a chortle. "Never. That's out of question. I will stop at nothing until I become one with him." Yuri's eyes gazed Yuya behind Yuzu, full of possessiveness that it made Yuya to unconsciously step back.

"Then it's either you or me who fall in this Duel." Yuzu said and then she started her Draw Phase. Yuzu blinked in surprise again when she looked at the cards in her hand. She could feel Ray's presence so clearly from the cards.

" _I'm with you, Yuzu. Let's defeat him together."_ Ray, in her spirit form unseen by the others, appeared beside Yuzu, placing her hand on the top of Yuzu's Deck.

Yuzu nodded gratefully at Ray before starting her Turn. "I activate Lilianne's Monster Effect! I Special Summon Ella from my Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu moved Ella from the left Pendulum Zone to the Field.

"With Scale 1 Nekroz of the Sword Master – Sephira Saber (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Scale 7 Nekroz of the Flame Beast – Sephira Exa (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu formed the Pendulum Scale with an angel-winged Magician-Type Monster holding a sword with its hilt chained to a gun as its weapons in her right Pendulum Zone and a humanoid blue Dragon-Type Monster with white skin from its jaw to it stomach and underarms wearing a burning claws as its weapons in her left Pendulum Zone.

Yuya looked at the Monsters in confusion. "Nekroz? Yuzu isn't supposed to have that kind of archetype." He remarked.

"Those are Ray's Monsters. Ray is using Nekroz and Sephira Deck." Reira revealed. When Ray borrowed her body, Reira also learned a bit about Ray, including some of her Monsters. "Ray was projecting her cards into Yuzu's."

"Those Monsters…" Yuri's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Nekroz Monsters. For some reason, it gave a bitter taste in his mouth. The mere sight of it made him saw red. He felt the pit of his stomach wanted to explode, his hands itching to strangle those Monsters.

"With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 6 Nekroz Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Caster of the Nekroz – Schuritt (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!" Yuzu summoned a Warrior-Type Monster that resembled a boy with dual-colored eyes like Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragons, messy red and white hair, wearing a red robe with yellow stripes with grey shirt and dark green pants underneath, and deep blue colored waistband. It was carrying a purple colored hilt sword.

Following its own Effect, Triphypyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF was increased to 1800 and 4300.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Nekroz Cycle! I Release Schuritt to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual Monster from my hand! Come forth! Nekroz of Clausolas (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 3)!" Yuzu Ritual Summoned a male Nekroz Monster greatly resembled Schuritt but was wearing green-feathered bird costumes completed with golden beak and legs.

Triphypyophyllum Hydra's ATK and DEF once again changed to 2700 and 4800.

"I activate Ella's Monster Effect! I Release it, and all Angel-Type Monster I control gains 400 ATK and DEF!" Yuzu Released Ella that she just summoned to increase Lilianne's ATK and DEF to 1900 and 2900. The Predator Plants Monster's ATK and DEF increased again to 3100 and 5200.

"I activate Nekroz of Clausolas' Effect! During either player's Turn, I can target 1 face-up Monster on the Field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and make that Monster's ATK 0 until the end of this Turn!" Yuzu pointed at Clear Wing who has higher ATK, changing the Synchro Monster's ATK to 0.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Clausolas!" Yuzu attacked the Synchro Dragon whose ATK has been reduced to nothing.

"I activate Cuscuta's this Effect! I banish this card to reduce Battle Damage to 0!" Yuri banished Cuscuta and its leaves then surrounded Yuri, protecting him from Nekroz of Clausolas' blade while Clear Wing was destroyed.

"Next, I attack Starve Venom with Lilianne!" Yuzu now targeted the defenceless Starve Venom. With Cuscuta has been destroyed, nothing can protect him. Lilianne's sound waves pushed back the dragon and it dispersed into nothingness. Yuri was also thrown back from the attack, landing his back on the floor.

 **YURI LP: 1000 = 500**

"When Lilianne destroy a Monster by Battle, I can destroy another Monster my opponent controls!" Yuzu added while pointing at Triphypyophyllum Hydra.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed in shock as his last remaining Monster was destroyed, leaving him with nothing on his Field.

"Good, Yuzu! Only a little bit more!" Yuya cheered while the Akaba siblings simply smiled in relief.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu finished her Turn, looking at the two Monsters with pride. "I'll say this again, I won't let you take Yuya! I'll protect him!"

Yuri slowly stood up from the floor, hand covering his face. He strangely went silent that for a second Yuzu and the others thought Yuri has bereft of any strategy to counter attack. They were quickly proven wrong the moment Yuri removed his hand from his face that revealed the coldest most unreadable look on his face as he stared at Yuzu and the Nekroz Monsters. The pink haired girl was startled seeing that face.

"This Nekroz Deck…really makes me sick." Yuri revealed his disgusted expression with evident contempt at the Nekroz Monsters. "It's really detestable. I can't stand it. Just seeing it makes me want to puke."

Ray frowned upon hearing what Yuri said. She could faintly see Zarc's shadow behind Yuri, and it hurt. So after being defeated by her, now he held nothing but contempt for her? He used to be all happy talking to her Monsters with bright smiles on his face, and seeing him like that made her happy too. She was glad that her Monsters and Zarc were getting along well with each other.

But now…

" _Zarc… So that's how you feel about my Monsters now…"_ She murmured sadly.

"I'll destroy every last one of those wretched Monsters!" Yuri decreed as he started his Turn. Dark aura was emitting from his body even thicker than in his early Duels.

"My Turn! From my hand I Summon Predator Plants Castilleja!" Yuri summoned a Predator Plants Monster that resembled prairie-fire plant with red petals and dark-green stems, demonic eyes on each of its red petals and a fanged mouth at the end of its stems.

"When Catilleja is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Predator Plants Monster from my Deck." Yuri summoned Predator Plants Nuytsia, a yellow-colored flower-like Monster with the same demonic eyes and fanged mouths at its stems.

"When this card is Special summoned, I can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material, and I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my Field as Fusion Materials including this card." Yuri revealed Nuytsia's Effect, shocking Yuzu and the others.

"It almost has the same Effect as Parasite Fusioner!" Yuya remarked as he recalled his Duel against brainwashed Daisuke and Minami, and the Doctor who was the creator.

"I Fuse Predator Plants Castilleja and Predator Plants Nuytsia! Sweet smelling flowers that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Yuri summoned the evolved version of Starve Venom to his Field.

"A Monster with ATK of 3300! It's stronger than both Lilianne and Nekroz of Clausolas!" Reira unconsciously clutched Yuya's pants, growing worry for Yuzu.

"But with Nekroz of Clausolas' Effect, Yuri can't–" Yuya's words were cut off by Yuri who clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

"I won't let that happen." Yuri told them. "I activate Greedy Venom's Effect. Once per Turn I can negate an Effect of 1 Monster on the Field and that Monster's ATK is reduced to 0!" Greedy Venom sent one of its tentacles at the Ritual Monster and unleashed acid from the fanged mouth. Nekroz of Causolas screamed in pain and kneeled as the tentacle let go of it, losing all of its power.

"It has the same Effect as Nekroz of Clausolas?!" Yuzu was shocked as she looked at her weakened Ritual Monster.

"I have enough with this Duel. I'm not going to give you another Turn." Yuri licked his lips, his target locked on. But he won't let it just like that. Against that Nekroz Monster, it has to be more powerful, more painful, and more agony.

"I activate Predator Plants Castilleja's Effect. By banishing it from Graveyard, I can add its ATK to a Monster I control!" Yuri banished Castilleja and increased Greedy Venom's ATK to 3800.

"Even though it's already high enough he increase his Monster's ATK more?!" Reira's face paled. She didn't like how this will end. "If this attack hits, then Yuzu will…!"

"No…! Yuzu!" Yuya tightened his hold on the rose branches that blocking him. His heart started to beating fast again as the burning sensation return the more his worry for Yuzu grew. Yuzu's figure started blur as if she will disappear, and it scared him. No. He couldn't lose her too! If he lose her, he doesn't think he could bear it!

"Battle! I attack Nekroz of Clausolas with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared his attack.

The mouth on Greedy Venom's stomach opened wide and shot its signature green destructive green blast. Yuzu could do nothing but stand in horror as the blast coming at her and her Monsters. The next thing she knew her body was in pain like she was being burned alive. She cried out from the pain as her Monsters were destroyed without a trace.

 **YUZU LP: 700 = 0**

"YUZUUU!" Yuya shouted as Yuzu was thrown up high towards the ceiling. Yuzu began to lose her consciousness as she fell back towards the floor. As soon as the Field Spell disappeared, Yuya jumped and caught her in his arms before she crash.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Yuya gently shook his childhood friend's body. His breath caught in his throat and his blood turned into ice seeing Yuzu's condition. He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"I'm sorry…Yuya…" Yuzu apologized, gently caressing the side of Yuya's face to ease his worry. She tried her best. Really. Even after borrowing Ray's help, she was still no good. It frustrated her that she couldn't protect the one she cherished the most. Now, the only thing she could do, was praying that Yuya will be okay, placing her faith in him like she always do.

"Don't…lose…" Yuzu told him before she finally fainted. Yuya's eyes widened at Yuzu's limp form. She was still breathing. He was relieved at that. But that was nothing compared to torrent of emotions he has right now. He felt so many emotions as of the moment; terror, desperation, anger…

"What a foolish girl. She shouldn't have got in the way." Yuri said nonchalantly. He took out Yusho's card from his pocket and showed it to Yuya. "Now, let's start shall we. You want this card back, don't you?

"You…" Yuya uttered with venom in his voice.

Yuya gently lay Yuzu on the floor. One last look at Yuzu, he turned to Yuri, unfathomable murderous rage reflected in his glowing crimson eyes. Dark aura came out from his body and his hair sticking upwards. He unleashed a wave of darkness that threw back Reiji and Reira, and pushed Yuri several steps back who has a satisfied smile on his face. This was what the Fusion Counterpart had been waiting for.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

 **ALLEYWAY – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

Leo found himself at an alleyway of Maiami City, the place of his beginning after the world was split into four dimensions, the place where he met Yusho and built a new family. When he decided to throw them all away, he didn't expect to come back here ever again until ARC-V is completed. Thinking of that, he quickly thinking of a way to return to Fusion Dimension. He must return to ensure his plan was going smoothly. It wasn't like he distrust his subordinates, but he won't be at peace until he see his daughter at the core of ARC-V with his own eyes.

And there was only one place he could think can provide him with necessary equipment to cross dimensions. Leo secretly gazed at the most conspicuous tall building in Maiami City that was none other than the building of the company he built himself once he rose to fame as a scientist in this city: The Leo Corporation. When he left the company, his son continued it in his place and has developed the dimension travel device that was only a prototype when he left it.

" _With my knowledge, it won't be difficult to upgrade the dimension transfer device. And getting into the building is a simple task with my skill."_ Leo thought as he wore his Duel Disk.

The Professor walked out from the alleyway, making his way to the Leo Corporation.

" _Wait for me, Ray!"_

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Yuya gently lay Yuzu on the floor. One last look at Yuzu, he turned to Yuri, unfathomable murderous rage reflected in his glowing crimson eyes. Dark aura came out from his body and his hair sticking upwards. He unleashed a wave of darkness that threw back Reiji and Reira, and pushed Yuri several steps back who has a satisfied smile on his face. This was what the Fusion Counterpart had been waiting for.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Yuya growled furiously at his Fusion Counterpart.

"That's good! That's the face I want to see! If I become one with you, that anger and power will become mine too, right?" Yuri said as he waved Yusho's card in his hand.

"I won't forgive you... You carded Dad…! You hurt Yuzu…! I'll never forgive you!" Yuya's anger has reached its apex. He wanted nothing more but to defeat his Fusion Counterpart.

"You want this card, right? Then you have to fight me, in Duel!" Yuri said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Yeah! I'll do it!" Yuya activated his Duel Disk together with the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"Your father and friend have tried so hard, so you better do your best too. I'll go first." Yuri started the first Turn, taking out two cards from his hand.

"With Scale 1 Predator Plants Sarcodes Iguana and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned 3 Monsters to his Field: Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2), Predator Plants Castilleja, and Predator Plants Cephalotus Snail (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), three of them in Attack Position.

"I activate Castilleja's Effect. I Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from my Deck." Yuri summoned Predator Plants Stapelia Worm in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Transcendental Fusion." Yuri paid 1000 of his LP to activate the card.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3000**

"He's using his trump card already?!" Reiji exclaimed in surprise.

"I Fuse Fly Hell and Cephalotusnail! Two beautiful flowers that tempt insects with an enchanting fragrance! Become one now, and give birth to a new terror from the hell locked beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The venomous dragon bearing ravenous fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster.

"With Transcendental Fusion, I can Special Summon the Monsters that were used as Materials from the Graveyard, with their ATKs reduced to 0!" Yuri summoned back Fly Hell and Cephalotusnail back to his Field.

"Then, using Transcendental Polymerization's effect, I can treat Fly Hell as a Tuner. I'm Tuning the Level 5 Castilleja with the Level 2 Fly Hell! Spread your beautiful and majestic wings! Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuri summoned Yugo's dragon.

"Finally, I Overlay Level 4 Cephalotusnail and Stapelia Worm! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuri summoned Yuto's dragon.

The three dragons were roaring in unison. A strong beating pounding in his chest, prompting Yuya to held his hand on where his heart was while wincing in pain. Yuya looked at his ace Monster in his hand. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his hand was shining, waiting to be summoned as well. Yuya could hear its voice, it was also calling out for its dragon brethren. The four dragons were yearning to be reunited. As they continued to call, Yuya felt the darkness was growing stronger.

"Here it comes…! Amazing. This is amazing…!" Yuri felt it too. His and Yuya's hearts were conversing with each other whether Yuya admit it or not. It would have gone smoothly if only Yuya didn't resist it.

"Yuya!" Reira, who was tending Yuzu with Reiji, called out in worry, noticing Yuya's condition.

"The power that resonates between the dragons is pulling him in!" Reiji realized as he saw Yuri and Yuya's reactions along with the dragons' roars. Reiji wanted to help, wanting to intrude the Duel again, but his injuries from his Duel against Yuri was still not recovered. He could barely even stand.

"I activate Sarcodes Iguana's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can add a Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added a card into his hand following this Effect.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Yuri concluded, staring expectantly at Yuya. "Now, it's your Turn. Come on. You're listening to their yearning, right? You know what you have to do."

"My Turn!" Yuya looked at the card he drew and went silent. The card he drew was none other than Smile World, the card that his mother gave to him, the card that symbolized his bond with his parents, especially his father. That's right, his father used this card to for the sole purpose of bringing smiles with Dueling. His father fought hard without forgetting his belief. His mother gave this card to him as she believed that he will do the same, just like his father wanted to.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you'll never forgive me?" Yuri asked as Yuya went silent.

"Oh, could it be that's all just talk? Then just hurry up surrender. Actually you can't beat me in the first place, so why not just give already?" Yuri laughed mockingly.

Yuya roared angrily in respond to that, but his anger dissipated as he remembered what happened several times before when he let his anger got the better of him, the occurrences of Zarc possessing his body that always ended up with somebody else getting…or even dead. He didn't want that to happen again whoever his opponent was. That would be the opposite of what he always stands for, and clearly not what his father wanted him to do.

" _As long as I never forget myself, I can do this. I won't become a demon. Never."_ Yuya closed his eyes for a second, calming himself. His hair that was sticking upwards, moved down a bit. The darkness emitting from his body also weakened considerably.

"With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Entermate Odd-Eyes Witch (ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2 / PS: 4) and Entermate Dragon Summoner (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 5).

"I know you have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I can sense it. So why didn't you summon it?" Yuri questioned, a bit disappointed by Yuya's choice of move. Yuya was resisting it. "What are you trying your best for? Be honest to your own feeling."

"Shut up…! I activate Entermate Dragon Summoner's Effect! It can be treated as a Pendulum Dragon Monster!" Yuya treated Dragon Summoner as a Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Witch's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Odd-Eyes Witch and a Monster that I control! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Witch and Entermate Dragon Summoner!" Yuya sent his Magician and Dragon Summoner into the Fusion Vortex as he started his chant.

"Wielder of mysterious power, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya joined his hands above his head as Rune-Eyes appeared in Attack Position.

"I activate Dragon Summoner's second Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions but its Effect is negated! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Special summoned the Supreme King White Dragon without having need to fulfil its summoning conditions in Attack Position.

"Even though it's useless. You're wasting your times. Just be honest with your feelings." Yuri told Yuya. His words sounded very tempting and something inside Yuya urged him to go to Yuri's side, but Yuya shook it away.

"Ugh…Battle! Rune-Eyes, attack Starve Venom! Shiny Burst!" Yuya made his first attack with the arcane-eyed dragon. The dragon shot a clear blue blast towards the opposing Fusion Dragon.

"I told you it's useless trying so hard!" Yuri opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Dragon Vine Wall! All Dragon-Type Monster I control cannot be destroyed this Turn and the damage is halved." Vines appeared from the ground, forming a wall that protected the three dragons from most of Rune-Eyes' attack.

 **YURI LP: 3000 = 2700**

"When Rune-Eyes is summoned using Level 4 or lower Magician-Type Monster, it can attack twice! Shiny Burst of Repeated Attack!" Yuya continued with his second attack, targeting Clear Wing that was also partly protected by the wall.

 **YURI LP: 2800 = 2550**

"Next, I attack Dark Rebellion with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya made his third attack with the Supreme King White Dragon, unleashing a gale that pushed back Dark Rebellion and Yuri.

 **YURI LP: 2550 = 2300**

"Hmm…good dragons you have. But those dragons are not exactly what the both of us needed. There's no way you can ignore it. Your dragon's cry!" Yuri told Yuya as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's roar were echoing in their heads.

"I won't lose, as long as Dad is watching over me…" Yuya reminded himself as he looked at Smile World, holding off against Zarc's influence. He eyed the three dragons on Yuri's side before taking a card in his hand. He will stop them with this card.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya finished his Turn.

Yuri stared at Yuya with amusement. "You're desperate. I wonder how long you'll last. Your face when you're trying so hard for nothing is the best! You are aware of my three dragons' Effects, right?" Yuri said as he briefly glanced at the dragons behind him.

"Then, how about this. I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. I negate the Effect of Level 5 or higher Monster and steal it. I target Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with this and–" Before Yuri could finish his announcement of his move, Yuya interrupted him.

"You're the one who's wasting time!" Yuya interjected, confusing Yuri.

"Continuous Trap Card: Starlight Force! The Effects of Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck are negated!" Yuya opened his face-down card, negating the three dragons' Effects, which surprised Yuri.

"I won't let you use any of their Effects! And your Monsters' Level all become 4!" Yuya changed Starve Venom and Clear Wing's Level to 4, for exception of Dark Rebellion who was an Xyz Monster.

"That was pretty good." Yuri commented before activating Sarcodes Iguana's Effect once more, adding a Magic Card that he immediately activated. "In that case I activate Magic Card: Petals of Drug! I gain 500 LP, halved all of my Monster's DEF and add the lost portion to their ATKs!" Yuri decreased the dragons' DEFs to 1000. At the same time, Starve Venom, and Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion's ATKs were also increased to 3800 and 3500. He also gained 500 LP following the Effect.

 **YURI LP: 2300 = 2800**

"Battle! I attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri made his first attack with the Synchro Monster. Clear Wing used its signature attack, destroying the Fusion Monster.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3500**

"Next, I attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared his second attack with his ace Monster.

Yuya noticed an Action Card on his left side. He quickly picked and activated it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and the damage is halved!" As Yuya activated the card, Odd-Eyes Wing flew up, evading Starve Venom's blast.

 **YUYA LP: 3500 = 3100**

"Then I attack again with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuri made his third attack with Yuto's dragon. Yuya tried to look for another Action Card, but this time he found none was near him, and he ran out of times to look, allowing Dark Rebellion to pierce its fangs through the Supreme King White Dragon and blew it up. Yuya kneeled from the shockwave.

 **YUYA LP: 3100 = 2600**

Yuri chuckled as Yuya has no Monster on his Field. "All of them got wiped out. Now…what will you do? I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Yuri finished his Turn. Petal of Drug's Effect ended, returning the dragons' ATKs to normal.

Yuya stood up again, looking at Smile World for support. _"I will…definitely win! Dad…watch over me! The chance that I made is still alive!"_

Yuya assessed the situation. Due to his Starlight Force's Effect, his opponent's Monsters' Effects were negated. And Starve Venom and Clear Wing's Level will raised to 5 in the next Standby Phase with Starlight Force's other Effect. Yuri's LP was at 2800. If he could summon a Monster with much higher ATK or has an Effect that decrease at least one of the dragons' ATK, then…!

" _Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon…!"_ Yuya thought as he looked at the cards in his hand.

Yuya has both dragons at his hand at the moment, in fact they were the only Monsters he has on his hand that can match the three dragons. With Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's Effect, he could decrease the ATK of his opponent's Monster by 1000 for each face-up Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck. He has 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters, that makes it 2000 ATK. But even if he attack with Odd-Eyes Phantasma, Yuri's LP will still remained. He could win if he summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for the second attack.

" _But three of the four dragons was already this unbearable. If all the four dragons are summoned I'll be sucked back into darkness…!"_ Yuya was hesitating. Calling out Odd-Eyes may became a double-edge sword for him. Even though he said can hold it if he stay true to himself, he was afraid…

" _When you let fear get a hold of you, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win gather your courage and press forward!"_

"Dad…!" Yuya looked at Smile World again. It reminded him of his father's encouraging words. Sometimes the fear itself was more dangerous than the danger itself. He must win. To save his father, to bring back everyone who are carded, and…

Yuya glanced beside him, gazing at Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira. He must protect them. He also fought to protect his friends who have placed their faith in him. He won't betray their trust. He must win for their sake as well.

" _Odd-Eyes… I can tell that you seek to be with the other dragons. I still can't fully comprehend your desire. But I can't let you become one with them! Please understand!"_ Yuya tried to convey his feeling to his ace Monster, though he didn't even know if his feeling reached his dragon or not like last time during Friendship Cup.

" _I won't be afraid! I'll hold it on!"_ Yuya steeled his resolve.

"When there is a Monster in my Pendulum Zone and a face-up Odd-Eyes Monster in my Extra Deck, I can bypass the Pendulum Scales to summon this card! Spectral dragon with dual-colored eyes, from the ashes of defeat, rise and bring the dazzling light of victory that shines even in the deepest darkness! Overscale Pendulum! Appear! Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!" Yuya first summoned his Scale 0 Odd-Eyes Dragon Monster in Attack Position.

"And then with the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5)!" Yuya finally summoned his ace Monster.

The dark sensation in the two boys' bodies increased alongside the agitation of the four dragons. The dragons were howling together with all their might now that they have gathered. Yuya doubled over in pain as wind was blowing hard throughout the room. Purple lightning strike through into the room from the ceiling and the wind's blow intensified.

"It's here! It's here" Yuri looked up, gleeful ecstatic expression on his face. "Amazing! Amazing! This is too amazing! This is incredible!"

Yuya clutched his chest tight and stood against the blowing wind. _"I'll end this! I'll end it with this! I definitely will not become a devil!"_ Yuya yelled out as the sensation becoming stronger. He clutched his chest tighter and bit his lip while telling himself of his reasons he was dueling now to resist the darkness' temptation.

"This is bad! Yuya is not himself anymore!" Reira who was watching said as she noticed the increasing darkness from within Yuya. She was nearly blown away by the wind, but Reiji caught her.

"No. Yuya is still desperately fighting! For us…and the sake of this world!" Reiji told his younger sister as he watched Yuya's back. He still sensed Yuya's will to fight. Yuya was still there. He was still fighting the darkness inside him.

Yuya pushed away the darkness threatening to consume him. He reminded himself his main reason to fight: For the sake of his family and friends. He thought of them. He thought each of their faces. Yusho, Yoko, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Shuzo, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora, Shun, Mieru, Teppei, Michio, Tsukikage, Kachidoki, Dennis, Sam, Frank, Amanda, Tanner, Tokumatsu, Shinji, Crow, Jack, Allen, Sayaka, Kaito, Samejima, Gloria, Grace, Edo, Reira, Reiji, Rin, Yugo, Ruri, Serena, Yuto, and especially…Yuzu!

Yuya felt the sensation stopped. He let go of his chest. It didn't hurt anymore. "I held on. I…didn't become a devil...!" Yuya looked at Smile World in his hand and smiled. He did it. He stayed true to himself.

Yuya faced Yuri again, prepared to finish the Duel "I activate Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's Effect–" Yuya was cut off by a laugh from Yuri. His Fusion Counterpart was laughing quietly before he finally revealed his crazed face.

"As if! There's no way I'll be defeated so easily!" Yuri opened his Reverse Card. "Continuous Trap Card: Dragon Creeping Plant! When control a Dragon-Type Monster, aside from the highest Level Monster my opponent controls, I can take one of their Dragon-Type Monsters!"

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'll be taking your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri stated as thorn vines came out from the Continuous Trap Card, tying Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the red dragon then was moved to Yuri's Field, standing side by side with its fellow dragons. Yuya looked on horrified, taking a step back in shock.

"Now no one can stop us anymore!" Yuri extended his hand towards Yuya as his eyes started to glowing violet and the darkness enveloping his body grew stronger along with Starve Venom's howl. "Now is the time! Now, we become one!"

"Now, we become one." Yugo said as Clear Wing howled.

"Now, we become one." Yuto said as Dark Rebellion howled.

"Yuto…! Yugo…!" Yuya frowned upon seeing his other two counterparts' forms appearing beside Yuri.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon also howled again, bringing back the pain on Yuya's chest. The darkness, Zarc's soul began his onslaught again to take over his body in sevenfold. His world exploded in pain. His body screamed in pain at even the slightest jostling and his mind scared and disoriented. Yuya screamed in agony, almost writhing in distress as every muscle in his bodies convulsed with black hot fire.

"STOP!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Voice that Thinks of You –** With the four dragons on his side, Yuri corners Yuya further as Zarc's soul start to overpower Yuya. Just as Yuya was close to give in, he and Yuri heard a familiar voice that shake them for a moment and lead to a change in the flow of the Duel.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ASTRID THE MELODIOUS DIVA:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 2) **Pendulum Effect:** Once during either player's Turn, you can negate your Angel-Type Monster's destruction.

 _ **ELLA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 6 / PS: 8) **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when a Melodious Monster you control is destroyed; you can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Melodious Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position and then you Draw 1 card. The Special Summoned Monster cannot be destroyed that Turn. **Monster Effect:** You can Release this card and then increase ATK and DEF of all Angel-Type Monster you control.

 _ **LILIANNE THE FLORAL MELODIOUS SAINT:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6 / PS: 3) **Monster Effect: (1)** Once per Turn you can Special Summon a Monster in your Pendulum Zone to your Field. **(2)** When this card destroy a Monster by battle, you can destroy another Monster your opponent controls. **(3)** You can Release this card to add its current ATK to another Monster you control.

 _ **MELODIOUS SOUL HAZE**_ **: (1)** Once per Turn you can banish a Melodious Monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Angel-Type Monster from your Deck. **(2)** When exactly 1 Angel-Type Monster you control is about to be destroyed, you can destroy this card and end the Battle Phase. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS CUSCUTA**_ **:** (DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 400 / LV: 4). **(1)** When a DARK-Element Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and negate the attack. **(2)** You can choose one other Monster your control, that Monster cannot be destroyed as long as this card is on the Field **(3)** You can banish this card from Field or Graveyard to reduce battle damage to 0.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS CASTILLEJA**_ **:** (PLANT/ DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 5). When this card is Normal summoned, you can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from your Deck. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it and add its ATK to a Monster you control.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS NUYTSIA**_ **:** (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 400 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3) When this card is Special Summoned, you can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material, and you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using Monsters from your Field as Fusion Materials including this card.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS SARCODES IGUANA:**_ (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 5 / PS: 1) **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can add a Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **ODD-EYES WITCH**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2 / PS: 4) **Monster Effect:** You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster with this card and other Monster you control on the Field.

 _ **ENTERMATE DRAGON SUMMONER**_ **:** (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 5). You can treat this card as a Pendulum Dragon Monster. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions but that dragon's Effect is negated.

 _ **PETALS OF DRUG:**_ Halve all of your Monsters' DEF and then add the lost half to the Monsters' ATK until the End Phase, and then you recover 500 LP. (Magic Card)

 **THERE ARE CHANGES IN SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Finished! We could have finished this chapter yesterday, but we have things to do so we must postpone finishing the chapter to today. We have already said this regarding Ray's Deck, we have decided to give her combination of Nekroz and Sephira Deck but we'll also add our own Pendulum, Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro original cards specifically for Ray. Since the conditions of using the En Cards requires Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro Monsters, that means Ray must have also mastered those summoning methods. Expect the continuation of Yuya vs Yuri Duel in the next chapter will be different from the anime!**

 **For** _ **Guests**_ **reviewers, we have said this before in previous chapters, but please write a name when leaving a review instead of just "Guest".**

 **By the way, this maybe too much to ask, but can we ask for your help to come up with a Summoning Chant for Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon? We already tried to think ourselves, but we're still stuck so we hope you can help us with either some reference or opinions or such. A little bit tips is fine too. If you are willing to help, please leave it in PM, don't leave it in the review.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	49. The Voice that Thinks of You

**Big thanks to** _ **Colbalt Diamond, Leafeon12, Demon Lord Luciela, Big duels, Unknowedz, Swift4Sweeper, Lord yuri, Elbarto4000, tropsaddicted, Meemo, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Ryujomaru15, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, GamingGuy84, dvdryms, aqua9597, ScalchopWarior, Yuarc V, KuriMaster13, Fan of Fanfics21**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter is worth the waiting~!**

* * *

 **COMMUNICATION ROOM – LEO CORPORATION – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

True to his words, breaking through Leo Corporation right from the front entrance was as easy as turning the palm of the hand. His former subordinates and Duelists who stood in his way were swiftly defeated by him alone. It didn't take a long time for him to reach the communication room where he barricaded himself and managed to connect the communication terminal to the Academia's by incorporating the dimension travel program in his Duel Disk. With the communication connected, he could contact his subordinates whom he had placed in charge to continue the completion of ARC-V should something happened to him.

"ARC-V has been activated!" His subordinate told him as he showed the reactor that unleashing a huge bright green energies from its core, much to Leo's relief.

"Well done! The fusion of the dimensions has begun… From now on, ARC-V will expand and consume the Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard Dimensions. Then, those four dimensions will merge inside ARC-V, and the original unified world will be revived! And then…" Leo raised his hand towards the image of the green energy as he imagined the face of his smiling daughter, as if trying to reach her.

"And then… Ray…my daughter, who was split into four girls…will become one again, and revive!" Leo looked at another monitor that showed Yuri still duelling against Yuya. _"Until then, I have to delay their unison. Until I can obtain the four cards that will revive along with Ray…"_

Leo looked at the dimension travel device available in the room. It was clearly incomplete, if he use it there was no guarantee that he will end up at Academia. If only his Duel Disk was functioning well. The Duel with Yusho has damaged some of the program in his Duel Disk, including the dimension travel program, which was ther eason why he didn't just use it to go back to Academia because he didn't want to take a risk of getting transferred to who-knows-where. He could improve the device later, but for now he must focus on the more important matter. He must not let Zarc's rencarnations to enter ARC-V.

"Hurry up and prepare the isolation dome!" Leo ordered his subordinates. With the revival of the devil became inevitable, the least he could do was delaying it as long as possible until the countermeasure was prepared. This time he will stop Zarc forever.

"Yes, sir!"

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Reiji and Reira were tense as not only Yuri had managed to corner Yuya by stealing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but the space around them also started to distorting, which could only mean one thing, ARC-V has activated and the merging of the four dimensions has begun. Whatever Edo and this former principal of Academia were trying to do to change back the people who were carded, Reiji hoped they will make it in time. And now, to the biggest problem that happened right in front of him, Yuya clearly needed a help from what he see.

"Your ace Monster Odd-Eyes is now on my side. There's nothing you can do now! Why don't you surrender?" Yuri suggested to his Standard Counterpart whow as still resisting the strong urge to become one with him.

"No! I…I will never…" Yuya was cut off when the four dragons were howling, which brought more pain to his body as the darkness started binding his heart again.

"STOP IT!" Yuya screamed in pain. The darkness was almost unbearable.

Yuri's grin widened at Yuya's scream. The darkness inside Yuya became stronger. Good. "If you want it to stop, you can simply surrender. And then…become mine." He sensed that Yuya's will started weakening. He only needed a little more push.

"Come on, say it! Admit that you've lost! Say that you want to become one with me!" Yuri goaded his Standard Counterpart. He was still resisting, but if it won't be long until he breaks.

"No…I…I…" Yuya panted as he hold his chest tighter. The darkness clouded his vision more and more. His mind started fading.

" _We shall now become one."_ Yuto's spirit appeared once more on Yuri's right side in front of Dark Rebelliom.

" _We shall now become one."_ Yugo's spirit also appeared on Yuri's left side in front of Clear Wing.

"We shall now become one!" Yuri's eyes glowed again momentarily as he said so.

Those words kept repeating inside Yuya's mind like a mantra. He felt the tension in his body. It felt like he was pulled by an invisible force. Like strings that would bind itself around every part of his body. His body almost won't listen to him. It was like his own body urging him to go to his Fusion Counterpart. The negative desire in his heart was clashing with his conscience, and his conscience was clearly losing the battle.

"We shall now…" Yuya started to utter as he clutched his head. It was starting to get him. He started wanting to become one with his counterparts.

"Yuya!" Ignoring his injuries and pain, Reiji attempted to help Yuya, but the Pendulum user then unleashed Zarc's power, once again filling the room with gust of wind as his eyes glowed completely red.

"That's good, Yuya! Of course, you wouldn't want anyone to interrupt this! This is a problem between you and me!" Yuri was delighted. Just a little bit more and his last counterpart will finally succumbed to their desire. A little more push and they will finally become one.

"Don't lose yourself, Yuya! Your father, Yusho Sakaki, carried out his Dueling until his last moments!" Reiji reminded Yuya. The reminder gave a reaction Reiji was hoping for as Yuya seemed to calm down.

"Dad…" The wind stopped blowing and Yuya's eyes no longer glowing completely, only his pupils were.

Seeing Yuya has calmed down, Reiji continued, this maybe the only chance to do so. "That's right! Remember his words… Don't let his feelings go to waste!"

"Dad…" Yuya looked at Smile World again. He remembered his father's face that was looking at him before he was carded. His face that saying to never forget what he was standing for.

"You can do it, Yuya…!"

Yuya gasped and finally turned to the side. Yuzu, supported by Reira and Reiji, sat up as she regained her consciousness. She placed a hand on her head, still quite dizzy, and her body was still hurt. However, by thinking this was nothing compared to what Yuya was going through now, Yuzu didn't feel that hurt anymore.

"I know can do it. All of us believe in you, so please don't give up." Yuzu joined her hands in prayer as she pleaded to her childhood friend. Without them realizing, her bracelet started shining again.

"You, Yuto, and Yugo can overcome the darkness!" Yuzu truly believed that Yuya was still there. Not only him, she also believed that the true Yuto and Yugo were still inside Yuri as well. They haven't lost their hearts. All they needed was something to knock them back awake. And she was sure that her counterparts believe the same thing.

"Yuzu…" Yuya felt light again. The darkness coming out from his body and the pain disappeared. The negativity was still there, but it has slowed down.

"Pfft…hahahaha…"

Yuya and the rest turned to Yuri who started to laugh. At first it was only a snicker, a soft laugh, and then it broken into a fit of laughter. He was laughing out loud, he laughed so much that his stomach got hurt.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Overcoming the darkness? Don't be stupid!" Yuri looked sharply at Yuzu that not only her, even Reiji and Reira shuddered in fear and took a step back. They felt a murderous intent coming from Yuri. A mere look at his eyes brought dread to them.

"Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and I were born from that very darkness. It was our destiny to become one and destroy everything! To destroy everything and then stand at the top, that is our true wish!" Yuri stated as he unleashed more of his dark power, pushing back the others and damaged more of their surroundings.

"Wrong! I never wish for that! Not even once!" Yuya quickly denied.

"You're simply in a state of denial out of fear of being rejected by the people around you." Yuri looked condescendingly at Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira before turning to Yuya again with playful smile like a child playing a game. "But there is no need to be afraid anymore, since we'll erase those plebeians from the face of the Earth once we became one."

"You can try doing that alone, but leave me, Yuto, and Yugo out from it!" Yuya focused back to the Duel, turning to Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's Effect! All of my opponent's Monsters' ATK is decrease by 1000 for face-up each Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck!" Yuya decreased Starve Venom's ATK to 800 while Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion's ATKs were decreased to 500.

" _Each of their Effect would be a trouble for me in the next Turn. But Odd-Eyes, Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion's Effects are more limited. So the safest way will be…"_ Yuya pointed at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! Fantastic Force!"

 **YURI LP: 2800 = 600**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded. "At this moment, Starlight Force's Effect ends. Starve Venom's Level changed back to normal, and Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion's Effect returns."

Yuri sighed. "Again. Just a little bit more and then you resisting it again…" Yuri turned to Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira. "All because some lowly flies meddling into other people's business."

Yuri took a card from his hand. "This time, I'm going to make sure this will be just the two of us. Field Spell: Thorn Prison." Yuri activated the card.

In a few seconds, black thorns emerged from the floor along with green bubbling pools. Thorns appeared beneath Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira and then surrounded them, trapping the three in, true to its name, a round thorn prison. Yuzu called out for Yuya, but the said person couldn't hear her, her voice being blocked by the thorns even though she could still hear him and Yuri.

"This Field Spell will allow us to Draw one card each time a DARK-Element Monster destroy a Monster by Battle and we can recover 200 LP for each of it." Yuri explained the Effect of the Field Spell.

"Yuzu! Reiji! Reira!" Yuya called out in concern. He tried to reach them, but then a wall of thorns got in his way, separating him further from his friends.

"With this they can't intrude the Duel. I have enough with people interfering with our Duel. As I said, this is only between you and me!" Yuri then looked at Dark Rebellion.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching its Overlay Units, the opposing Monster's ATK is halved and it gain that lost ATK!" Yuri used all of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, reducing Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's ATK to 750 while Dark Rebellion's was increased to 4750.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuri declared Battle Phase, prompting the Xyz dragon to lung forward with its shining fangs at the Pendulum dragon.

Yuya opened his Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Feather of Recovery! I negate my opponent's ATK and recover my LP equal to my Monster's original ATK!" Feathers appeared on the Field, stopping Dark Rebellion's attack as Yuya added Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's ATK to his own LP.

 **YUYA LP: 2600 = 5600**

"Next I attack with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri proceeded with his second attack. Starve Venom sent his sharp tail at Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon. Yuya looked around for an Action Card and noticed one. He rushed as fast as he could, but Starve Venom's tail was faster and his only Monster was destroyed as the tail stabbed through its body.

 **YUYA LP: 5600 = 3550**

"As one of my DARK-Element Monsters destroyed a Monster, I can draw a card and my LP recovered by 200." Yuri announced as he drew one card from his Deck and smiled when he looked at it.

 **YURI LP: 600 = 800**

Yuya looked at the Action Card he got and then glared at his Fusion Counterpart. Yuri looked confused for a second by the look Yuya gave him, but he then smiled sneakily in understanding before continuing his attack.

"I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri declared his third attack.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya activated his Action Card in response.

"I won't that happen!" Yuri said as he jumped and picked an Action Card himself, and activated it.

"Action Magic: No Action! I negate the activation of an Action Card!" Yuri destroyed Yuya's Evasion, stopping his Standard Counterpart from negating his attack. "With this there is nothing that can protect you."

Yuri landed on a platform, looking down at Yuya. "You did a good job by increasing your LP. If not, you would have been defeated by your own ace Monster in this Turn! Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Yuya directly!" Yuri continued the halted attack.

Odd-Eyes shot its signature attack, Spiral Strike Burst, straight its master that was defenseless. Yuya looked on as Odd-Eyes' blast engulfed his body. Yuya never experienced himself how strong his ace Monster's attack was, but he knew for sure that the intensity of this blast was abnormal. It was like Yuya was being burned with real flames. Was this also because of Zarc's power inside Yuri?

 **YUYA LP: 3550 =1050**

Right at that moment, Sora and the others barged into the chamber. At the same time, from the other side of the chamber, six poles straight up and produced electricity that manifested a barrier. The entire area soon was covered in bright light. The next thing they realized, they were inside a dome where they could see the Academia, the ARC-V Reactor, and even the Earth itself. Almost everyone were shocked beyond belief of what happened. They were separated from the world.

"W-what the heck is happening?!" Sawatari was close to freaking out.

"We are most likely inside the Isolation Dome. It's a special dome created by the Professor to trap and separate a person from the entire world, sending this entire area into the in between dimensions." Chris explained as he looked at the Earth outside.

"Never mind that! Yuya!" Gongenzaka pointed at the Duel Field where Yuya was lying on the floor, covered in bruises and several gashes.

"Up there! It's Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira!" Sora pointed at the thorn cage where Yuzu, Reiji, and Reira were trapped in.

"We have to get them out!" Kachidoki said as he attempted to reach the three. Keyword 'attempted' as he didn't get to do so with thorns emerged from beneath him and trapping him as well, which followed by the rest who were caught off guard.

"Now what is this?! Let us out!" Sawatari yelled as he tried in futile to break the cage, which only made his hands got cut by the little thorns.

"Yuri, this must be your doing!" Dennis said to his former friend who was making a bingo gesture with his hand.

"Guilty as charged~!" Yuri replied. Even though he couldn't hear them, he could tell what they were saying from the movement of their lips, something that he had learned by experience as a student, an information that he decided to share with his captive. "By the way, neither of us can hear what you're saying, but you all can still hear us. I can tell what you're saying by the movements of your lips though."

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone to interrupt our Duel like before, so just sit there like good children and then I'll deal with you once Yuya and I became one." Yuri said as he smiled sweetly at the Lancers, though his aura was clearly threatening.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yuya! Don't lose!" Gongenzaka cheered for his childhood friend even though he knew the said person couldn't hear him.

"You have to win! For Yuto and Yugo's sake as well!" Sora also followed the suit.

Seeing his friends, Yuya slowly back to his feet. He couldn't hear what his friends were saying, but he knew for sure that they were cheering for him. They came to help him, and he was very grateful for that. Them being there for him was enough to support him.

"They are such a noisy bunch." Yuri said with a tinge of annoyance. "I Set 2 cards and end my Turn."

"Don't you dare mock my friends. It's because they are there for me I managed to come this far." Yuya said sharply in defense for his friends.

Yuri snorted. "Bonds and friends are nothing but a pablum for the weak! True strength is forged in absolute power of anger and hatred! Your reliance on others to support you and come to your aid is what makes you weak!"

"Wrong! It's because of that bond I can become strong! That is where I find strength!" Yuya shot back, his hand on his Deck. "That's why, I can't lose against you, for their sake!"

"My Turn!" Yuya looked at the card he drew and the ones in his hand. He eyed Yuri's Field again. _"As long as Dragon Creeping Plant is still active, I can't Summon a Dragon-Type Monster or else he'll take control of it. Until I destroy that Trap Card, I must use other Monsters I have!"_

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned back Entermate Odd-Eyes Witch from his Extra Deck and Entermate Bubble Caster (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 4), a turquoise cloaked green-haired female witch-like Monster wearing matching blue magician performer suit and hat, from his hand.

"When Bubble Caster is Special Summoned from hand, I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yuya Special Summoned Entermate Forest Mage (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 5), a male bespectacled humanoid-like Monster with black hair in green-colored robe with matching lighter colored green outfit while carrying a book, giving the Monster an impression of a bookworm.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Witch's Effect! I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with this card an a Monster on my Field! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Witch and Bubble Caster! Dual-colored eyed witch, become the eyes that lead the orb of the summoner! Fusion Summon! Descend! Magical Swordsman of Astronomy! Astrolabe Paladin (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1400/ LV: 8)!" Yuya Fusion summoned a full body armor colored dark purple male magician-like Monster carrying a spear with astrolabe-like object attached to it. It was wearing a dark helmet that obscures most of its face and sharp spikes extend out of its armor on its shoulders, elbows and calves. It has long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"I activate Forest Mage's Effect! This card can be treated as 2 Monsters! I Overlay Level 5 Forest Mage! Sorcerer who read the time, guide the lost souls back to the stars with your instrument of night! Xyz Summon! Descend! Magical Swordsman of the Night! Nocturnal Paladin (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200/ RNK: 5/ ORU: 2)!" Yuya Xyz summoned a male magician-like Monster fully clad in black armor with indigo and gold linings, completed with a spiked helmet. It was carrying a magical shield that resembled a clock as its weapon.

"Since you can't use your Dragons, you decide to use Magicians like your father…and you'll lose too. Like father like son." Yuri said in mocking manner.

"Eh?! Yusho-san lost against Yuri?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelief. That Professional Entertainment Duelist Yusho Sakaki got defeated?

"That just shows how strong and dangerous Yuri is…" Chris said with unease. He was clearly shaken hearing his former teacher was also carded. While he knew what Yuri was capable of, being one of the strongest Duelists in Academia, never he expected him to have become strong enough to defeat his former teacher who clearly has more experience.

"That explains why Yuya become…like this." Shun frowned, gritting his teeth and clenched his fists. He could understand how Yuya felt. Watching someone precious to him being taken away right in of his eyes…he could understand his anger and pain.

"That's right." Yuri confirmed to the Lancers. "Because he is in the way. Even though Yuya have finally wanted to become one with me!"

"I never thought that! I'll definitely won't become one with you!" Yuya said with strong firmness.

"Yuri…you've really broken…" Dennis murmured sadly. He thought he had accepted it, but it was still hurt after all seeing his former friend like this. He still wanted to believe there was still his old friend inside even if it was just a little.

"But you'll lose with one more attack." Yuri reminded the remaining LP Yuya has at the moment.

"Don't underestimate my Monsters! I will defeat you and save everyone!" Yuya decreed, glaring sharply at Yuri while trying his best to contain his anger. He glanced at his friends who were trapped and then at his two Magicians, the two Magician also looked back at him. Yuya nodded at them, unspoken order said between them.

"I activate Nocturnal Paladin's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and reduce its to 0 until the End Phase, and I gain LP equal to that lost ATK! Nocturnum Tide!" As Yuya announced, Nocturnal Paladin detached one of its Overlay Units and the metallic arm on the shield moved like a moving clock, targeting Starve Venom whose body stilled as a clock-like magic circle appeared surrounding the dragon. The dragon roared as it lost its strength while Yuya regained his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 1050 =3850**

"I activate Astrolabe Paladin's Effect! I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card that my opponent controls! I choose Thorn Prison!" Yuya destroyed the Field Spell, surprising his friends and Yuri. The thorns that imprisoning the Lancers disappeared, freeing them.

"The Field Spell was destroyed! Yuya!" Yuzu called out in concern once she was freed.

"Yuri only has 450 LP left. If Yuya attack Starve Venom whose ATK has became 0, Yuya will win!" Reira stated positively with expectation.

"So then the tide has Turn to Yuya's favour!" Dennis started to feel relieved.

"Why would you do that? You should've have just destroy Dragon Creeping Plant to take back Odd-Eyes instead of freeing them. Now they may become a hassle again." Yuri looked disappointed by Yuya's choice, which Yuya ignored.

"Can't you look at the situation? You're the one who is being cornered here!" Sawatari told the violet haired Fusion user, but Yuri didn't even bother.

" _This is it. This time, I'll do it with this one attack!"_ Yuya focused his gaze at Starve Venom, locking the Fusion dragon as his target.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom with Astrolabe Paladin! Triangular Space!" Yuya declared Battle Phase with his Fusion Magician, Astrolabe Paladin moved staff, causing the already space to formed into small pyramid-shaped terrain. Starve Venom roared in pain as the gravity only around it became heavier, causing the dragon to collapsed together with the floor beneath it.

Yuri sighed before smiling sinisterly. "You have waste your last chance to attain victory, Yuya." Yuri's sinister smile and statement shocked everyone.

"Still trying to bluff huh, loser!" Sawatari said in response, earning him a sharp look from Yuri that froze him.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuri pointed at one of his two face-down cards. "Trap Card: Dark Fruit! When a Monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I can negate the Battle Damage and if my opponent control more than one Monsters, I can choose another Monster he controls and that Monster cannot attack for the rest of this Turn!" Yuri revealed right before Starve Venom was crushed to nothing, destroying the dragon.

"The Battle Damage is negated!" Chris commented as Yuri was unharmed.

"Nocturnal Paladin's attack was also sealed!" Sora commented as Nocturnal Paladin was forced to kneel, unable to attack.

"Oh no! Yuya, hurry take an Action Card or activate anything that can negate damage!" Dennis told the Pendulum user, his face paled as he, along with several others who had duelled against or watched Yuri's Duel, were aware of Starve Venom's deadly Effect. While Yuya couldn't hear what Dennis was saying, looking at Dennis face and his gestures helped Yuya to at least understand what he must do as he quickly tried to look for Action Card.

"At this moment Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's third Effect is activated. When it leaves the Field, all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent is controlling are destroyed and received damage equal to the total of their ATKs!" As Yuri revealed, miasma appeared from where Starve Venom was destroyed and shot towards the two Magicians.

Yuya picked an Action Card in a platform and activated it right on time. "Action Magic: Illumination! My Monsters cannot be destroyed by card Effect for the rest of this Turn!"

Colorful spheres covered the two Paladins, protecting them from the miasma that would have destroyed them and result in Yuya's lost. Yuya and his friends were relieved for a second until Yuri opened his other Reverse Card.

"And then, I activate Trap Card: Extra Shave Born. If a Monster I control that was originally in the Extra Deck is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Monster in my Graveyard that was originally in the Extra Deck and has lower Level than the destroyed Monster!" Yuri revived Clear Wing who has lower Level than Starve Venom.

"He bring back Clear Wing!" Reiji clicked his tongue as the Synchro dragon returned to the Field.

"Even though Yuya worked so hard to destroy it!" Yuzu said in dismay.

Yuya clicked his tongue in frustration at the close call. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya finished his Turn.

"My Turn!" Yuri looked at his newly drawn card and snickered. "Yuya, as I said, that last Turn is the last chance I gave you to turn the tide."

"What?" Yuya said in confusion.

"I activate Sarcodes Iguana's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can add a Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added a Magic card into his hand.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuri summoned Predator Plants Genlisea Toad (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) in Attack Position.

"And now, let's bring out the Monster that defeated you before, shall we? With this card." Yuri revealed Super Fusion in his hand.

"That card!" Yuya and Kachidoki immediately recognized Super Fusion as the card that Yuri used to defeat the former.

"That's right! I activate Magic Card: Super Fusion! I can use a Monster my opponent control as Fusion Material! I'll make your Astrolabe Paladin as a sacrifice!" Yuri took Yuya's Fusion Magician as a Material like he did with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon before and he began the Fusion Summon.

"Beautiful flower with insect-alluring fragrance, become one with the magician of astronomy and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping venom! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"It's the Monster that defeated Yuya before!" Kachidoki remarked.

"It's still too soon to be surprised! I activate another Magic Card: Dark Ressurection! By paying half of my LP I can Special Summon a DARK-Element Monster from my Graveyard! Revive! Starve Venom!" Yuri revived his ace Monster at the cost of his LP being decreased more.

 **YURI LP: 450 = 225**

"Hey hey, you gotta be joking! 3 dragons are already bad enough and now he added it to 5?!" Sawatari's face was all pale with both his hands scratching his head in panic and worry for Yuya's safety.

"Yuya only has Nocturnal Magician and 1 Reverse Card. Once Yuri declared Battle Phase, Yuya has little to no chance to survive!" Kachidoki stated. He still tried his best to stay calm, telling himself that Yuya will be fine since he has a knack to pull off a comeback when he was in a pinch.

Yuya and the Lancers were beyond panic. Now, Yuri has 5 dragons in total on his Field. But the worst part was the four dragons gathered together again by Yuri's side. The four dragons were howling again, their desire to become one were as crystal clear to both not only Zarc's reincarnations, but also to everyone in the room. The dark sensation was back again. Yuya's limbs almost turned jelly from the pressure inside him as copious amounts of sweat dripped from his body. Yuya found it difficult to breath. He felt he was going to hyperventilating.

"No! The dragons are influencing Yuya again!" Yuzu was trembling in fear. Zarc's presence became stronger and stronger from Yuya. _"Ray! Ray, can you hear me?! Please answer me! What can I do help Yuya?! Ray!"_ In desperation, Yuzu tried to communicate with her original self again, but she didn't receive any respond. Not only that, she couldn't sense any sign of her inside ever since they were trapped inside this Isolation Dome.

"I can't watch this anymore! I'm joining the fight!" Shun raised his Duel Disk as he rushed to Yuya's side, intending to help the Pendulum user. He didn't want to repeat what happened with Yuto moments ago.

"I said…this is only between the two of us, insects!" Yuri unleashed his dark power once more, blasting Shun and the rest away from the Duel and immobilized them with his power. It was quite tiring using it repeatedly, but as long as it will help him becoming one with his last counterpart then it was worth it.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Yuri licked his lips, eyes locked on Yuya.

"I activate Starve Venemy's Effect. I negate Nocturnal Paladin's Effect and steal it. Also, Nocturnal Paladin's ATK was decreased by 500 and my opponent receive damage by the same amount!" Yuri lowered Nocturnal Paladin's ATK to 2200 and then Starve Venemy shot a ball of miasma at Yuya, inflicting 500 damage. Yuya skidded backwards from the attack, almost losing consciousness.

 **YUYA LP: 3850 =3350**

"Battle! I attack Nocturnal Paladin with Starve Venemy Dragon!" Yuri declared, motioning the Fusion-Pendulum Monster to shoot its poisonous blast towards the Xyz Magician.

Yuya tried to reach for an Action Card, but his body won't listen to him. It won't move, and the pain only made it worse. Nocturnal Paladin raised its staff for defense, at least trying to prevent the blast from hitting its master, which the magician succeeded at the cost of its own life.

 **YUYA LP: 3350 =3050**

"I'll finish you off with the Monster I stole from you. That's right, with your beloved Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Don't you think it's better to fall at the hands of your own ace Monster?" Yuri taunted his Standard Counterpart whom he realized started succumbing to the darkness again.

"Yuya's Reverse Card is his only hope now…" Sora looked at Yuya helplessly.

"Can't Ray do something, Yuzu?!" Reira asked the pink-haired girl.

Yuzu shook her head. "No. I-I don't know why, but I can't hear Ray's voice anymore!" Yuzu's eyes started to get teary. She couldn't stand seeing Yuya like this. She wanted to help him. But Yuri's – Zarc's power has immobilized her.

"Damn it! Can't we really do anything?!" Shun cursed. He didn't want to feel like this again. Watching another one of his friends being absorbed by that lunatic Duelist that was called their counterpart…he couldn't bear that again!

"Dad…" Yuya looked at Smile World in his hand for support. It was the thing that kept him remembering himself the most.

"Let's go. I attack Yuya directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri declared, prompting Yuya to jump to a platform for an Action Card. "Action Card? Then me too!" Yuri also followed the suit.

Yuya picked an Action Card, Miracle. "By discarding a Magic Card from my hand…" However, before Yuya could send Miracle to his Graveyard, Yuri beat him by activating his own Action Card.

"Action Magic: Crush Action! During this turn, Action Magic cards added to both players' hands will be destroyed, so they can't be activated!" As Yuri announced, the Miracle that Yugo picked was destroyed in his hand as he was still midair with Odd-Eyes closing in.

"Yuya, watch out!" Yuzu shouted, watching with a held breath.

Unable to get any Action Card, Yuya reluctantly took Smile World. "I send a Magic Card from my hand to the Graveyard…" Yuya gritted his teeth before finally forcing himself to discard it.

"By sending it to the Graveyard, I can activate the Trap Card, Farewell! During this turn, the effects of all monsters on the Field will be negated, and the Battle Phase will be skipped!" As Yuya was about to land on the floor, Odd-Eyes' blast missed him by a hair.

Yuzu and the others sighed in relief that Yuya managed to save himself. However, their relief soon turned into confusion and worry when they saw the horrified look on Yuya's face. He managed to evade Yuri's attack, so why would he made that kind of face? It was like he has done something horribly wrong, like he had something so unforgivable.

"Yuya, what's wrong? Yuzu asked worriedly.

"I…discarded it…" Yuya uttered with a voice that was close to whimpering. "The card I got from Dad…Smile World…! I discarded it…! I'm sorry, Dad…!""

Yuya covered his face with his hands, eyes widened in horror at his own action. He saw a vision of his father looking at him in disappointment and left him. He called out to him while repeatedly apologizing and tried to reach him, but his father continued to walk away until he disappeared into the darkness, leaving him all alone. The guilt overwhelmed Yuya. By throwing away Smile World, was to him, equivalent of throwing away his father, and no longer being watched over by him.

Reiji knew exactly what Yuya was thinking. If he let Yuya as it be, he'll fall into despair and that will give Zarc the room needed to take over. "Wait, Yuya! You don't have a choice so I'm sure your father–"

"He's irrelevant." Yuri interrupted before Reiji could finish. He also knew what was going on in Yuya's head now, and that's exactly what he needed to convince his Standard Counterpart to succumb. "Your father is irrelevant. Just live honest to your feeling!"

"Ho…nest…" Yuya slowly looked up at Yuri, his eyes began to glow red again.

"Exactly! What you really want is becoming one with me! Just follow that feeling!" Yuri extended his hand at Yuya. "Come on! Come over here! Everyone is also waiting for you!"

" _We shall now become one…"_ Yuto and Yugo's spirits reappeared beside Yuri, repeating what they did before, trying to entince Yuya into becoming one with them.

" _Give it up, Yuya."_ Yuya's other-self reappeared in front of him again, eyes sad as he looked at him.

" _The world is cruel. No matter how much you you, you will never make everyone happy. Selfish greedy humans will always exist now and then. There will always be conflict. Your ideology of making everyone in the world smile is impossible to achieve."_ The other Yuya repeated what Zarc told him. As much as he loathed to admit it himself, he couldn't help but agree. As he said this, Zarc's memories of the people who have forced him to fight and Yuya's own memories of the people who took joy in violent Duel that harmed people were resurfacing.

 _"These kind of people would always exist no matter what we do. If you continue, you'll fall into despair and cannot be saved. If you becoming one with the others, you won't feel that pain… You'll never suffer. That's why…"_ The other Yuya pleaded. He really didn't want to see him hurt more than he already had.

"We shall now…BECOME ONE!" Yuri said together with his other two counterparts as the four dragons were howling together behind them.

Those words flowed through Yuya, it washing away all semblance of resistance to what sounded like the siren song of slumber. He felt cold, but it was refreshing and comfortable. He was so exhausted.

There was no reason to fight, right?

Why did he want to do that, again?

He couldn't remember.

He was safe in this calming darkness now after so many pain and suffering. He had nothing to fear here. Unlike when he was fighting in the battlefield, hurting his opponents and being hurt in return. Bur if he accepted this darkness, he wouldn't feel anything. He won't feelt any pain ever again. This darkness would keep him safe as he slept. It would protect him from everything.

There was no need to worry.

No need to fight.

"I…" Yuya stood up and started to take a step forward towards Yuri. He walked in slow pace, but he was coming to him. His eyes were glowing completely red and hollow like Yuto and Yugo.

"Stop!" Reiji shouted as loud as he could for the Pendulum user to hear him. Darn it. If only his body wasn't immobilized he would have already ran to him! Everyone else also started to shout at Yuya, telling him to stop.

"Don't go, Yuya!"

"Can't you hear us, Yuya?! Stop!"

"Snap out of it! He is dangerous!"

They shouted, yelled, screamed whatever they could to make Yuya stop. They shouted at the top of their lungs, they called for him until their voices hoarse from too much shouting, but even so they continue. If they could stop Yuya, then they'll continue until no word came out from their mouths anymore. However, even so, none of their voice reached him. Yuya still walked, step by step, he got nearer and nearer towards Yuri who was more than happy to welcome him with opened arms.

Yuzu's eyes started brimming with tears. Her voice didn't reach him at all. She couldn't bear to lose him right in front of her eyes. If only she was stronger, if only she defeated Yuri, then Yuya… No no no no no…!

"DON'T GO THERE, YUYA!"

Just as Yuya was only a few steps away from Yuri, a strong heartbeat from within both boys brought a halt to Yuya and Yuri's movements. Not only that, the dark aura and the blowing wind stopped from that single heartbeat in each of them.

"… _Wake up…"_

Yuya and Yuri gasped the moment they heard the voice. It hit them like a raw force of nature. Their knees buckled, eyes glazed and body almost went limp and they immediately fell on their knees. The voice then echoing again in their heads, it was a soft, tender, and a very sad voice…

"… _Open your eyes…"_

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"We did it!"

Samejima said in delight as he, Edo, Tsukikage, Grace, and Gloria looked at the eight mechanical machines in front of them, satisfactory smiles on their faces. They have finally completed it. They have finally completed the machines to find the Dimension Pulses and the machines to spread the energies from the said place. They made it right on time. The fusion of the four dimensions may have began, but they could still make it.

"Now we must quickly search for the Dimension Pulses. Since it's in the each of the four dimensions, we must split up." Samejima looked at the four youths who each already holding the machines in their hands.

"Aside from this dimension and Standard Dimension, randomly looking in Synchro Dimension would only waste more times. The one who goes to Synchro Dimension must at least bring a member of Lancers with them as they knows more of that place than we do. The one going to Xyz Dimension must also take a member of Lancers to convince the Resistance and Lancers in Heartland that we are not enemies." Samejima

"Leave the Dimension Pulse in Standard Dimension to me." Tsukikage said before disappearing in a flash.

"I'll take the Dimension Pulse in Xyz Dimension." Grace volunteered somewhat eagerly.

"Then I take the one in Synchro Dimension." Gloria volunteered, a bit exasperated by her sister's enthusiasm at a time like this.

"That leaves me and Samejima-sensei finding the Dimension Pulse in this dimension." Edo stated before motioning the two sisters to follow him. "We'll go to the Professor's chamber to take two of the Lancers to go accompany Gloria and Grace then."

Samejima nodded at his former pupils. "I will try to look for places that possibly where the Dimension Pulse is."

Everyone agreed on the arrangement, Edo and Tyler Sisters went out to the Professor's throne while Samejima decided to heading to the main control room where he can reinforce the searching using the satellites.

 **COMMUNICATION ROOM – LEO CORPORATION – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

Leo, who was watching the ARC-V Reactor continuing to emit green life energies while tinkering with the dimension travel device. However, even though a quite long times have passed, there was still no presence of Ray from the reactor.

"What's going on… Why hasn't Ray revived yet?" Leo wondered out loud, clenching his fists. He was starting to get impatient.

"Are there any signs of life in the core?" Leo asked his subordinate again.

"We can't confirm anything…" The questioned operator replied as he checked.

Leo frowned, looking at the reactor. "Hurry…Hurry up and revive, Ray!" He stated, sounding so desperate and longing. A banging sound caught his attention. Reinforcement was trying to break through from the other side of the door.

Leo sighed, but he prepared to Duel. He will let them come in. He has a whole lot pent-up frustrations he was dying to take out on someone, or to be precise, some people.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ISOLATION DOME**

" _This is not what both of you truly want."_

When Yuya and Yuri opened their eyes, they were at wide pristine white space, there was no one but the two of them there…and the mysterious voice. Both boys looked for where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing other than them there, and the voice seemed to come out from literally nowhere.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Yuri demanded in annoyance.

" _This is not your true wish."_

Hearing the voice spoke agan ticked off Yuri. "You speak as if you know me. If you want to give a lecture, then show yourself first." He said sarcastically. While he tried to keep his cool, he was actually felt unnerved for once.

" _Wishing for more power, wishing to be the strongest, all of these are just your way to run away from your own feelings and to fill the void in your heart."_

Yuri furrowed his brows. "What nonsense you're spouting now?" He spat out with a smug tone as if he was hearng a joke.

" _You are denying what your heart is truly feeling. You are afraid to face it… What you are doing will only lead you to endless loneliness. Continue, you'll only hurt more and suffer more. And in the end, all you'll be left with is emptiness."_

Yuri gritted his teeth. "Don't talk to me like you understand me." He sounded so stern and serious. Gone were the smug smiles and cruel gleeful laughter.

" _I can because I know. I know of the fact that a part of you is suppressing the darkness."_

Yuri's expression hardened into one of the most serious look Yuya had ever seen Yuri with.

" _If you completely accept the darkness, it would have completely taking over you. Knowing that, you partially suppressed it, because you don't want to become just an empty shell."_

Yuri stiffened with sweat matting his brows and looking like he was in pain.

" _Deep inside, you refuse to let go of your bonds…"_

Something fell in front of Yuri and Yuya. It was Yuri's old notebook and a pressed flower bookmark. They could see flashes of memories of a child Yuri playing with Serena and Dennis. And then a flash of Yuri just finished making the pressed flower bookmark and the smiled at Serena who was Dueling against Dennis from the distance before looking at the pressed flower again with an accomplished look. It wasn't difficult for Yuya to realize what Yuri had planned to do. He intended to give the bookmark to Serena.

Yuri withdrawn then, filled with rage and something else. And it was something else that bothered and angered him now. He had to be angry. Because if he let that anger fade, that something else would take over again, and Yuri would feel that same light, glowing feeling in his heart that had briefly touched him when he recovered his erased memories. He didn't understand these at all. He couldn't comprehend why these were happening to him.

" _Yuya… Have you forgotten?"_

The voice now addressed Yuya who intuitively looked up.

" _You have your own Dueling. Your Dueling is not something that solely relying on Smile World. True that card symbolized your bond with your parents. However, the bond itself is not something that needs to depend on a card for it to keep living."_

Yuya saw flashes of his own memories of him together with his parents. He and other children played at You Show Duel School as his father activated Smile World while watching them. His mother took him to watch his father Duel at Duel Stadium for the first time. His father first taught him how to Duel. His mother encouraged him before Maiami Championship. And so on…

"Dad…Mom…" Yuya mumbled, still dejected of his action.

" _There are people who are waiting for you to come back home."_

His mother, Shuzo, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and Mieru's faces appeared in his mind. He remembered that day before he departed to Synchro Dimension, the day he received Smile World after Dueling his mother. He promised that he will carry out his dream and their hope, he promised to return to them together with Yuzu and everyone.

" _There are people who are willing to defend, fight, and even sacrifice themselves for your sake."_

He remembered when Shun, Kachidoki, and Kaito saved him when he was captured in Heartland. When his father duelled him to free him from the Doctor's control. When Yuzu and Reira fought together with him against the brainwshed Daisuke and Minami. When Gongenzaka and Tsukikage fought by his side against the Doctor not only to save the girls but also to protect him who was also targeted. When Reiji and the girls continued to place their faith in him even though Zarc was taking over his mind. When his father and Yuzu fought Yuri to protect him.

" _There are people are calling for you and entrust their hope and future to you."_

Yuya looked to his side when sensed something. His eyes widened when he saw his friends were calling out for him, continuously desperately telling him to stop, telling him not to give in to Zarc's temptation, and now they were still calling him.

" _Don't you get it? At this moment, your life is not just yours."_

Yuya looked down, holding his pendant as he pondered.

" _You have soothed many people's hearts. Your friends who are calling for you now, they came this far because you have moved their hearts."_

Yuya saw flashes of his Duel against Jack in Friendship Cup final match. Through that Duel, his feeling reached them. The residents of City were united together from that Duel. And then in Heartland, his final Duel against Edo succeeded not only returning the peace and love for Dueling within the citizens of Heartland, but also opening the hearts of Academia Duelists they fought. When he got captured and hearing his friends came for him, he was so relieved and happy.

" _There are people who you love and they love you in return. You help each other, fighting for one another. It is from that the unbreakable bonds between you and others shines through."_

Yuya held his pendant tighter. He knew that. But yet it was also because of that his father and friends for hurt. All because of him. He didn't want ny of them to get hurt because of him. When he thought that, he felt responsible.

" _When something bad happens to your loved ones, you are devastated and fell into deep sorrow. It's painful. That shows how much you cherish them. People tend to try to forget that pain, looking away for their own sorrow. But by doing so, you'll hurt the people around you who cares for you."_

Yuya flinched when hearing that. It reminded him that time when he tried to avoid Yuzu and Gongenzaka because he thought it was for their sake, though some part of it was also because he couldn't stand the thought of the possibility one day they might turn his back on him like other children does. In the end, his attempt succeeded only to make his friends sad and he realized he was just being selfish…like now.

" _The moment you forget them will be the moment they truly died. Are you going to pretend the bonds you have formed never exist?"_

Yuya quickly shook his head. Breaking the bonds he had made, especially with his family and friend was out of question. There were pain and uncertainties coming from that, especially ever since he arrived here. But he felt as though he understand that now. It's not about the good or the bad coming from those bonds, everything that happened from those bonds he had formed was a precious moment of his life. He didn't want to pretend it never happened.

" _By having courage to face your fear and pain, you can overcome them, especially because you are not alone."_

Yuya and Yuri snapped back, returning to the Professor' chamber. What felt like nearly an hour was actully only happened in a few minutes. Yuya and Yuri looked sharply at each other before both boys returned to their feet and Yuya did a somersault, getting several feet away distance from his Fusion Counterpart. He turned to his friend and smiled at them, making them relieved more than they imagined.

"You stupid jerk! How dare you make us worry like that!" Sawatari scolded, but visibly happy.

"Yuya! I, the man, Gongenzaka are so glad to see you!" Gongenzaka cried out loud, wiping his tears.

"Yuya… Thank goodness…you're still there…!" Yuzu's hips buckled and she fell down from the immense relief. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears. She was just so happy that her childhood friend was back.

" _That's right. If I stumble now, Dad…Yuzu…everyone's hope will…"_ Yuya called himself stupid for losing his will to fight because of his fear. He forgot his father's words to him again.

"Beat that guy up, Yuya!" Sora encouraged Yuya as he raised his fist up.

"You can win this!" Dennis cheered as well together with the rest.

Yuya felt more at ease now. His friends was there for him. There was nothing for him to worry. Even if the worst should happen, he believe they will stop him. If they do it together, they can do it. He knew that.

"Yuya, for now focus only on winning. We trust you. We trust that you will save the world with your Dueling!" Reiji told Yuya.

" _Focus on winning. I must focus on winning this Duel. I will save everyone!"_ Yuya steeled his resolve once more. He could still feel Zarc trying to influence him, but he will endure it.

"I banish Thorn Prison from my Graveyard to recover 200 LP for each DARK-Monster I control." Yuri banished his Field Spell and recovered his LP.

 **YURI LP: 250 = 1050**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuri finished.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuya started his Draw Phase.

Yuri looked displeased. "Drawing means you're still going to continue, huh? Are you okay with that?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I won't give up until the very end!" Yuya replied. _"Dad is still alive…in his hand. If I don't defeat him now, Dad won't be saved…!"_

Yuri raised his brow and his grin return. "Oh, is that so? Then, I have no other choice." Yuri looked at Yuya in pity.

"Here I thought to end this peacefully, but since you don't want to…" Yuri's eyes slit like a serpent and he licked his lips. "I'll have to thoroughly crush you!"

"Try if you can! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuya summoned Entermate Trap Mimic (ATK: 400 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2), Entermate Bubble Caster, and Entermate Forest Mage all in Attack Position.

"I activate Bubble Caster's Effect! I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Graveyard!" Yuya revived Nocturnal Paladin.

"I activate Forest Mage's Effect! When I control other Level 5 or lower Magician-Type Pendulum Monster other than this card, I can destroy the cards in my Pendulum Zones and replaced it with this card and the other targeted Magician-Type Pendulum Monster!" Yuya removed Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from the Pendulum Zones and replaced it with Bubble Caster and Forest Mage.

"I activate Forest Mage's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can activate any Effect of an Xyz Monster I control that has lost its Overlay Units. I activate Nocturnal Magician's Effect, I can take control of an Xyz Monster that my opponent controls until the End Phase!" As Yuya announced, Nocturnal Magician moved its shield, transporting Dark Rebellion to Yuya's Field.

"He take control of Dark Rebellion!" Shun exclaimed expectantly.

"I activate Trap Mimic's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can destroy a face-up Trap Card my opponent controls! I destroy Dragon Creeping Plant!" Yuya finally destroyed the Continuous Trap Card, allowing him to regain control of his ace Monster. Yuri was surprised for a second before narrowing his eyes.

"He also get Odd-Eyes back!" Reira exclaimed happily.

"Trap Mimic can copy the Effect of the Trap Card that was destroyed! I use Dragon Creeping Plant's Effect that was copied to take control of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya placed Trap Mimic in Spell and Trap Card Zone as Continuous Trap Card as he took control of Clear Wing, moving the Synchro dragon to his Field.

"He also got Yugo's dragon now! Wohoo!" Sawatari cheered, jumping energetically from excitement.

"I can see it! Yuya's path to victory!" Reiji stated with confidence.

"I can see it too! If Yuya destroy Starve Venom and Starve Venemy with the other two dragons, he can use Odd-Eyes to attack Yuri directly!" Reira stated.

"If the attack hit, it will be Yuya's victory!" Yuzu said.

"I won't let that happen!" Yuri picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Illusion Dance! All Attack Position Monsters the Field change to Defense Position!" Yuri forcefully make the Monsters to kneel in defense, preventing them from attacking.

"Now that your Monsters are in Defense Position, none of them can attack! How is it? What are you going to do now?" Yuri sneered, much to Yuya's friends' annoyance.

Yuya eyed Yuri as he recalled what happened when they were brought to their mindscape. The old memories of Yuri together with Serena and Dennis that the voice said Yuri subconsciously refused to throw away. So that means…the old Yuri that Dennis and Serena knew in the past still existed, but was buried deeply in Yuri's heart.

" _If what that voice said was true, then speaking with him through words alone won't budge him. In that case…"_

Yuya saw a vision of his pendulum swinging together with a silhouette of a Monster – a new dragon.

" _I'll speak with him through Duel as I have learned!"_

"I activate Astrolabe Paladin's Effect from Graveyard! When it was in a Graveyard, I can choose any card that contain the name "Fusion" in my opponent's Graveyard and add it to my hand! I choose Super Fusion!" Yuya took Super Fusion from Yuri's Graveyard.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed in shock as Yuya added his Magic Card to his own hand.

"He took Super Fusion?!" Yuzu was equally shocked as Yuri.

"Is he planning to use it?!" Chris wondered out loud.

"Yuri, it seems the voice was telling the truth. You still can't completely throw away your bonds with Dennis and Serena." Yuya said to his Fusion Counterpart as he briefly glanced at Dennis.

"Eh…?" Dennis blinked and then he slowly turned to Yuri, a tiny bit of hope started to sprout in him hearing that.

Yuri snorted. "Are you an idiot? Listening to an imaginary voice like that? I choose this path by my own will!" Yuri said to reaffirm his resolve, unleashing the darkness as he said so to emphasize it.

Yuya winced as his heart beating again, but he endured it, reminding himself to focus to win. "I know no words can reach you the way you are now. That's why I'm going to defeat you to get through that thick skull of yours!"

Yuya took out the Super Fusion from his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Super Fusion! I discard one card and use a Monster my opponent controls as a Fusion Material! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"My Starve Venom?!" Yuri couldn't conceal his shock as he looked at his ace Monster that moved to Yuya's Field as the Fusion Vortex opened for the two dragons.

"Dragon with Dual-colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon, and be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of self-love! The Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned the fusion of Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom.

The Supreme King Violet Dragon was a violet colored dragon with white-colored forehead, horns, skeleton-like wings, and hips. Green-colored orbs similar as Odd-Eyes' attached on the top of its head, both of its wings, and both of its knees while smaller red-colored orbs similar as Starve Venom also attached on other parts of its body. Petal-shaped lights rained down the Field following the dragon's appearance.

"Odd-Eyes…Venom Dragon…" Yuri uttered in shock at the sight of the dragon.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Precious Moments in Time –** Yuya and Yuri continue to exchange intense blows, both refuse to lose against one another. With their Duel finally going to reach its peak, Yuya and Yuri unleash the full power of their respective dragons.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **THORN PRISON**_ **:** When DARK-Element Monsters that both players are controlling destroy Monsters by Battle, they can Draw 1 card and recover 200 LP. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it and recover 200 LP for each DARK-Element Monster you control. (Field Spell)

 _ **FEATHER OF RECOVERY**_ **:** Negate a Monster's attack and recover your LP equal to half of the original ATK of the Monster you control targeted for the attack. (Trap Card)

 _ **ENTERMATE BUBBLE CASTER:**_ (WATER / MAGICIAN / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) **Monster Effect: (1)** When this card is Special Summoned from hand, you can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from your Extra Deck. **(2)** When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from your Graveyard until the End Phase. **Pendulum Effect:** You can give a Monster (including Xyz Monsters) you control a Level of other Monster until the End Phase.

 _ **ENTERMATE FOREST MAGE:**_ (EARTH / MAGICIAN / PENDULUM / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 5 / PS: 6) **Monster Effect: (1)** This card can be treated as 2 Monsters. **(2)** When you control other Level 5 or lower Magician-Type Pendulum Monster, you can destroy the cards in your Pendulum Zones and replaced it with this card and the other targeted Magician-Type Pendulum Monster. **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, you can activate any Effect of an Xyz Monster that has lost its Overlay Units.

 _ **ASTROLABE PALADIN**_ **:** (2 Magician-Type Monsters / DARK / MAGICIAN / FUSION / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 8) Once per Turn you can destroy a Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card is in the Graveyard, you can choose any card that contain the name "Fusion" from your opponent's Graveyard and then add it to your hand.

 _ **NOCTURNAL PALADIN**_ **:** (2 Level 5 Magician-Type Monsters / DARK / MAGICIAN / XYZ / ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200/ RNK: 5). Once per Turn by detaching an Overlay UnitYou can target a Monster your opponent controls and reduce its to 0 until the End Phase, and you gain LP equal to that lost ATK. By detaching all of the Overlay Units you can take control of an Xyz Monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

 _ **DARK FRUIT**_ **:** When a Monster you control is destroyed by Battle, you can negate that Battle Damage. If your opponent controls more than one Monsters, you can choose one of the other Monsters and that Monster cannot attack for the rest of the Turn. (Trap Card)

 _ **DARK RESSURECTION:**_ Pay half of your LP and then you can Special Summon a DARK-Element Monster from your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **We did say that the Duel will be different, but in then we decided to add similarities like the one in the anime because we thought it's crucial for Yuya's character. We included new Magicians for Yuya because we thought Yuya already has many Dragons (And there are still more to come), so we thought to balance them a bit by introducing Astrolabe Paladin and Nocturnal Paladin. To be honest, we originally planned this to be a two-parts Duel, but in the end it became longer than we thought so we decide to make it three-parts. The next chapter will be the climax and conclusion of Yuya vs Yuri Duel!**

 **Regarding the Summoning Chant for Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, we're still accepting entry until Monday. We'll announce whose Summoning Chant is chosen in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for any error. We'll fix it later.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	50. Precious Moments in Time

**Big thanks to** _ **Guest, Demon Lord Luciela, Yuka Kuroshiro, Colbalt Diamond, Elbarto4000, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, dvdryms, Leafeon12, Meemo, Big duels, GamingGuy84, KuriMaster13, Playerhood18, Guest, Shadow, aqua9597, ScalchopWarrior, VioletStarVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S CHAMBER – ISOLATION DOME**

Yuya took out the Super Fusion from his hand. "I activate Magic Card: Super Fusion! I discard one card and use a Monster my opponent controls as a Fusion Material! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"My Starve Venom?!" Yuri couldn't conceal his shock as he looked at his ace Monster that moved to Yuya's Field as the Fusion Vortex opened for the two dragons.

"Dragon with Dual-colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon, and be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of self-love! The Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned the fusion of Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom.

The Supreme King Violet Dragon was a violet colored dragon with white-colored forehead, horns, skeleton-like wings, and hips. Green-colored orbs similar as Odd-Eyes' attached on the top of its head, both of its wings, and both of its knees while smaller red-colored orbs similar as Starve Venom also attached on other parts of its body. Petal-shaped lights rained down the Field following the dragon's appearance.

"Odd-Eyes…Venom Dragon…" Yuri uttered in shock at the sight of the dragon.

"So beautiful…!" Yuzu was mesmerized. The dragon was pretty in every way.

"Did he purified Yuri's dragon?" Dennis questioned, dazzled by the Supreme King Violet Dragon. He didn't have the word to describe exactly how beautiful the dragon was.

"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's Effect! When it was Fusion summoned using only Monsters on the Field as Materials, it gain ATK equal to the total ATKs of all Monsters my opponent controls until the end of this Turn!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's ATK to 5800. Odd-Eyes Venom spread its wings, yellow orbs similar as Starve Venom's appeared and let out violet flames, forming petal-shaped wings.

Yuri was shaken for a second, a drop of sweat formed on his face before grinning again. "But even if you attack, Starve Venemy is in Defense Position! I won't take any damage, and your other Monsters are still under the effect of Illusion Dance until the end of this Turn!" Yuri reminded.

"I know that. I have prepared." Yuya replied calmly, raising his hand at Bubble Caster in the Pendulum Zone. "I activate Bubble Caster's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can give a Monster I control a Level of other Monster! I give Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Clear Wing's Level 7!" Yuya granted the Xyz Dragon a Level 7.

"Now Yuya has two Level 7 dragons!" Sora pointed out.

"He is going to summon that dragon!" Kachidoki stated, knowing what Monster Yuya will summon next.

"I Overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned his second Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"As Clear Wing has left the Field, Trap Mimic's copied Effect ends." Yuya announced, and the Entermate Monster also left the Field.

"The last time you use this dragon as your Fusion Material. I'm not going to let that happen again!" Yuya declared before detaching all of Odd-Eyes Raging's Overlay Units. "I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can destroy all cards besides itself and it will gain 200 ATK for each card destroyed!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon began to destroy all cards beside itself. Flames coming from its body and its wings melted their surroundings. However, before the flame could reach the Supreme King Violet Dragon, Yuya picked an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Yuya prevented the Supreme King Violet Dragon's destruction from his other dragon's Effect, making the destroyed cards 6 in total, which means the Supreme King Violent Dragon's ATK became 4200.

"Now Yuri's Field is wide open!" Gongenzaka got so excited that he rounded his arm around Sawatari who was beside him into his arms, almost suffocating the said person with his headlock unintentionally.

"Yuya will win!" Sora exclaimed as he cheered louder for Yuya.

"Battle! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Yuya declared his attack. Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon shot a pink-colored blast from its wings towards Yuri.

Yuri clicked his tongue. "At this moment, I activate Predator Potion in my Graveyard! When it was sent while it was still face-down, I can negate a Battle Damage and recover LP equal to that negated Battle Damage!" Yuri revealed, surprising everyone. Yuri closed his eyes as he received the attack, but he was unharmed. His body was covered in purple light, recovering his LP.

 **YURI LP: 1050 = 6850**

"No way! He still has that kind of card under his sleeve?!" Sora said in dismay.

"So he has prepared that much?!" Shun clenched his fists in frustration.

Yuri huffed, wiping sweat that has formed on his face. "You are one of few Duelists that I acknowledge, so of course I have prepared countermeasure against your cards. I said this again, I won't be defeated so easily!" Yuri gazed menacingly at Yuya.

"Have you forgotten that Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice?" Yuya reminded as he motioned his Xyz-Pendulum Dragon towards Yuri. "I attack again with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashed its burning crimson flame from its mouth, directing it at the defenseless Yuri who calmly looked at the incoming attack. He skidded backwards from the flames before kneeling from the damage he took, wincing silently.

 **YURI LP: 6850 = 2650**

"I attack again with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya commanded the second attack pre the Supreme King Violent Dragon's Effect. However, before the dragon could charge another flame to shoot, Yuri has picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Great Escape. I end the Battle Phase." Yuri cancelled Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's attack.

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ATKs return to normal." Yuya concluded, though he didn't seem so surprise when Yuri stopped his attack.

"Isn't it ironic that these Action Cards have helped me many times already in this Duel. Even though they are supposed to be your main weapons against us." Yuri let out a frigid sneer while facing the Lancers in pity.

"What was that?! You still talk big even at this situation!" Sawatari fumed.

"I have the skill and luck to back up my words, fly." Yuri replied effortlessly, earning another fuming from Sawatari that he ignored, eyes solely on Yuya. He then began his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Steps. When I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 2 Pendulum Monsters to my hand. With Scale 1 Predator Plants Sarcodes Iguana and Scale 8 Predator Plants Hydnora Ant, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned Predator Plants Cactus Serpent (ATK: 600 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3) from his hand and Starve Venemy from his Extra Deck.

"I activate Sarcodes Iguana's Pendulum Effect. I can add a Magic or Trap Card from my Deck." Yuri added another Magic Card into his hand and immediately activated it. "I activate Magic Card: Resurrection of the Dead. I can Special Summon a Monster from Graveyard. Revive, Starve Venom!" Yuri summoned back his ace Monster.

"Next I activate Hydnora Ant's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can raise the Level of a DARK-Element Monster I control." Yuri raised Starve Venemy's Level to 8.

"Not to forget this, I activate Starve Venemy's Effect. I negate Odd-Eyes Venom's Effect and steal it. Also, Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK was decreased by 500 and my opponent receive damage by the same amount!" Yuri lowered Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 2800 and then Starve Venemy shot a ball of miasma at Yuya, inflicting 500 damage. Yuya skidded backwards from the attack.

 **YUYA LP: 3050 = 2550**

"At this moment I activate Cactus Serpent's Effect! I can perform Fusion Summon using this card and a Monster on my Field or hand! I Fuse Cactus Serpent and Starve Venemy Dragon! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Yuri summoned his second Fusion Monster.

"When a Fusion Monster is summoned with Cactus Serpent as its Material, its ATK is increased equal to its ATK!" Yuri increased Greedy Venom's ATK to 3900. "I attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Greedy Venom immobilized Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon with its tentacles before opening the mouth on its stomach and shot its destructive poisonous green blast that strike through the Xyz-Pendulum Monster. Yuya covered his face with his arms from the dust and smoke of the blast as his dragon got destroyed.

 **YUYA LP: 2550 = 1650**

"When Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is destroyed, I can place it in Pendulum Zone!" Yuya placed the Supreme King Violent Dragon in his right Pendulum Zone.

"Next I attack Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared as he jumped to the platforms. Yuya, knowing what he was planning, also followed the suit as Starve Venom unleashed its blast.

Yuri picked an Action Card first. "Action Magic: Assault! When a Monster I control battle an opponent's Monster, my Monster gain 600 ATK during that damage calculation!" Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 3400.

Yuya picked an Action Card himself and activated it. "Action Magic: Tenacity! A Monster I control cannot be destroyed by Battle this Turn!" Yuya landed right beside Odd-Eyes Venom who then stepped n front of him, blocking Starve Venom's blast. The Fusion-Pendulum Monster endured the attack, standing straight so that Yuya won't be hit by the blast.

"But you'll still take damage." Yuri reminded as Yuya received the said damage.

 **YUYA LP: 1650 = 1050**

"I admit I was taken aback by your new dragon, especially since you used my Starve Venom as Material. Speaking of that, I guess that makes us even, huh? I used your dragon, and then you used mine." Yuri sighed at Yuya's apparent 'payback', but looked pleased at the same time.

"So far, you're the best opponent I have, Yuya. But it's to be expected since we are technically the same person. You are me, and I am you." Yuri has his hands on his waist while nodding his head with praise for both himself and his Standard Counterpart.

"Correction. We used to be the same person." Yuya emphasised the 'used to be' part, a bit offended by the way Yuri said it. "Do not speak as if we are alike."

Yuri had a faux sad expression on his face. "Aah, how saddening! A part of my own soul rejecting this poor little me who cares so much about you! You also hurt your other counterparts inside me you know. Even though they are waiting for you." Yuri addressed Yugo and Yuto inside him.

"As if Yugo and Yuto wants that you freak!" Sawatari said in the two counterparts' defense from the side.

"That's right! Give back Yuto and Yugo!" Yuzu demanded.

Yuri waved his hand dismissively. "Idiots never understand. Yugo and Yuto are more than happy to lay dormant inside me. They won't be lonely since we'll always be together from now on…and you'll be joining us soon, Yuya. You're just in denial." Yuri extended his hand towards Yuya and then clenched it like he has grasped Yuya into his hand.

Yuya placed his finger on his Deck for Draw Phase. "You're wrong again, Yuri. The one who is in denial is you, and I'll make you open your heart." Yuya said as he drew a card.

" _I can't forgive him for what he had done. But…Serena and Dennis, they still care for him, right?"_ Yuya briefly glanced at Dennis who was looking at Yuri with sad eyes and he remembered Serena's cry at Leo to bring back the Yuri that she knew. _"I'll open his heart, for their sake!"_

"My Turn! I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Pendulum Effect. When I have no Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my empty Pendulum Zone!" Yuya placed Entermate Diabolo Prince (ATK: 600 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 8) in the empty Pendulum Zone. It was a purple-haired male humanoid Monster wearing blue and green carnival attire carrying diabolo.

"With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Scale 8 Entermate Diabolo Prince, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Witch and Forest Mage to his Field both in Attack Position.

"And then, from my hand, I summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuya summoned the Tuner Monster in Attack Position. As Tuning Magician appeared, due to its Effect, the Magician ring its weapon, creating soundwaves that damaging Yuya's LP while recovering Yuri's LP by 400.

 **YUYA LP: 1050 = 650**

 **YURI LP: 2650 = 3050**

"I Tune Odd-Eyes Witch and Forest Magician with Tuning Magician! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned his Synchro Paladin Monster.

"This time it's a Synchro Magician-Type Monster. You do have plenty of Magician Monsters, huh." Yuri commented with amusement.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's Effect! I negate Greedy Venom's Effect and take that Effect! And then, I activate the Effect I took! Once per Turn I can target 1 Monster on the Field, until the end of this Turn, that Monster's ATK becomes 0 and its Effect negated!" Yuya chose Greedy Venom, reducing the dragon's ATK to 0.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared his first attack with his Synchro Monster. Enlightenment Paladin joined its dual swords into one and then dashed forward while twirling its sword, ready to slash the Fusion dragon.

Yuri jumped to a platform and picked an Action Card. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce damage to 0!" Yuri landed safely on another Platform as Greedy Venom was destroyed. "At this moment, Greedy Venom's Effect activates! When it's destroyed, I can destroy all Monsters on the Field and inflict damage to the controller equal to the original ATKs of the destroyed Monsters!"

Miasma came out from where Greedy Venom was destroyed and splashed towards Enlightenment Paladin and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon. The dragon and the magician's bodies were covered in miasma, the two let out a cry of pain before disappearing. Right before they disappeared, however, Yuya raised his hand at Diabolo Prince in the Pendulum Zome.

"I activate Diabolo Prince's Pendulum Effect! Twice per Turn I can negate Effect damage!" Yuya announced as a transparent barrier was formed, protecting him from the miasma that destroyed his monsters.

"I activate Greedy Venom's Effect. When this card is destroyed, I can banish its Fusion Material to Special Summon it back from my Graveyard to my Field!" Yuri revived Greedy Venom again by banishing Cactus Serpent.

"Sorry to say, but Greedy Venom won't survive this Turn." Yuya told his Fusion Counterpart.

"Huh?" Yuri tilted his head in question at Yuya's remark.

"When Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon is destroyed, I can target 1 card in my Pendulum Zone and Special Summon that card to my Field, and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon is place in that Pendulum Zone." Yuya Special Summon Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and then placed Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon in the Pendulum Zone in the former's place.

"Also, I can destroy as many Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed Monster had on the Field!" Yuya revealed as Odd-Eyes Venom shot its petal-shaped blast towards Starve Venom from the Pendulum Zone.

Yuri looked impressed when his Monsters were destroyed. "So it also has similar Effect as both Starve Venom and Greedy Venom. As expected from a Monster that used my dragon as Material. But too bad I still have this!"

Yuri riased his hand at Hydnora Ant in the Pendulum Zone. "I activate Hydnora Ant's second Pendulum Effect! I halve Effect damage and then Special Summon it in Defense Position!" Yuri summoned Hydnora Ant, the Pendulum Monster formed a dark-colored barrier that protected Yuri from the petal-shaped blast, though one small petal managed to break through and hit Yuri, causing him to kneel from the damage.

 **YURI LP: 3050 = 1650**

"I activate Hydnora Ant's Monster Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can place a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls. That Monster cannot attack and its ATK is lowered by 1000 as long as it has a Predator Counter!" Hydnora Ant shot a Predator Counter from its mouth, the counter latched itself to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. The Xyz-Pendulum Dragon lowered its head as its ATK became 2000.

" _As much as I don't want to agree with him, but he is also the thougest opponent I have fought."_ Yuya admitted in his mind. "I end my Turn."

"Your face doesn't look good. Growing tired?" Yuri taunted, earning him a sharper glare from Yuya. "Worry not. You can rest inside me once I defeat you and we become one."

"My Turn! I activate Sarcodes Iguana's Pendulum Effect to add a Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand!" Yuri quickly activated Sarcodes' Iguana's Pendulum Effect right after his Draw Phase, adding a card into his hand.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri ordered his ace Monster to attack the weakened Odd-Eyes Raging. Starve Venom lashed its tail at the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya jumped to a platform to look for Action Card again. The moment Yuya jumped, however, Yuri also made a jump onto one of the half destroyed pillar and used that pillar as a footing to lung towards Yuya. Before Yuya pick an Action Card at the edge of a platform above him, Yuri intercepted him by hitting his body with his own, causing yuya to fall on his back on the floor with Yuri pinning him down with his weight. Yuya crashed back to the floor with a cry of pain, coughing out blood. The Pendulum users' hands scrabble uselessly against the marble floor as his body was held down by Yuri.

"Get away…from me…!" Yuya demanded as he continued to struggle underneath against Yuri's hold.

"But if I do that, you'll go for Action Card. Plus, there is no rule I can't stop you from getting one this way, isn't there?" Yuri relished the look on Yuya's face – anger and desperation. Feeling his mouth stretch in a lazy smirk is so much more satisfying.

"Rule or no rule, that's dirty!" Sawatari protested.

Gongenzaka couldn't agree more. "That's despicable! How dare you have the audacity to call yourself a Duelist… No offense, Kachidoki." The Steadfast Duelist added meekly to the reformed Martial Artes Duelists who had done the same thing in the past.

"No, you're right. It's the truth and I agree to that now." Kachidoki assured that no offense taken from that. In the past, he would have been fine with Yuri's action, but now he was completely against it.

"I already tried to do this peacefully, but you're the one who refused my generosity because of your denial, so you didn't give me any choice but to be rough with you." Yuri told the struggling Yuya, his hands tightened for each word he said, refusing to let go his Standard Counterpart until Starve Venom's attack connect.

Yuya shifted his eyes from Yuri to Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon and then to Odd-Eyes Raging who was facing the incoming attack from Starve Venom. Yuya gave Yuri a glare before turning to Odd-Eyes Venom again.

"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's Pendulum Effect! Each Turn, I won't take the first Battle Damage!" Yuya announced, surprising Yuri and everyone else.

Odd-Eyes Venom rained its petals to the two struggling youths right after Odd-Eyes Raging was pierced by Starve Venom's tail.. Yuri felt his hold slackened by the energies. Yuya used that opportunity to unleash a dark shockwave to blow Yuri away from him. His Fusion Counterpart was clearly unprepared for it, resulting him to be blown away abut he managed to do a flip midair to land safely and skidded backwards to Starve Venom. Yuri's surprise face quickly turned estactic.

"Now we're talking! You said you don't want to become one with me, but yet you use that power! Good. You should use that power more!" Yuri was pleased by the display of Yuya using Zarc's power. He was starting to get the hang of it. If he corner him more, Yuya will have no choice but to use that power again.

He will peel everything that makes Yuya back, slowly, delicately, and take all those pieces for himself. Yuri will consume Yuya entirely. It won't be long. The fact that Yuya has used that power was proof that the gears were already clicking into motion. Yuri will wind his roots through Yuya, threading them through his bones and burrowing into his brain, until he is so inextricably entwined that Yuya will forget what it is like to live apart. Yuri will lure Yuya closer, ensnare him with their darkness, and then he will rot Yuya from the inside out.

After all, Yuri has always been good at ruining things.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now, please show me more of that power, Yuya." Yuri licked his lips in anticipation and barely concealed excitement.

"My Turn! I activate Diabolo Prince's second Pendulum Effect! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya summoned Diabolo Prince to his Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Diabolo Prince's Monster Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can Draw a card from my Deck for each face-up Entermate Monster in my Extra Deck!" Yuya has 3 face-up Entermate Monsters in his Extra Deck, so he drew 3 cards.

Yuya picked one of the three cards he drew. "With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon and Scale 8 Blacksword Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 6 / PS: 8), I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuya summoned Entermate Bubble Caster, Entermate Forest Mage, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to the Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Bubble Caster's Monster Effect! When it was Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Graveyard until the End Phase! Revive! Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya revived his Synchro Magician.

"From my hand, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Magician's Ascension! Once per Turn I can Special Summon Magician-Type Monster from my Graveyard by Releasing Magician-Type Monster on my Field! I Release Entermate Forest Mage! And since Forest Mage can be treated as two Monsters, I can summon 2 Magicians!" Yuya revived his Fusion Magician and Xyz Magician from his Graveyard.

"Yuya got his Magicians back!" Sora exclaimed in relief.

"But none of them has higher ATK than Starve Venom." Chris pointed out the problem.

"This is Yuya we're talking about! He must have a plan!" Gongenzaka chided, believing in his friend.

"I activate Blacksword Magician's Pendulum Effect! I can target 1 Monster I control, that Monster gains all ATKs of Magician-Type Monsters I control! I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Paladin's Blessing!" Yuya pointed at his ace Monster.

The three Paladins raised their respective weapons towards Odd-Eyes. Their bodies then were covered in green energies that moved to their weapons, accumulating all their powers into one sphere at the tip of each weapon before shooting them to the red Pendulum dragon. The dragon roared as its body was enveloped in green energy, receiving power boost that increased its ATK to 7800.

"Good! Odd-Eyes' ATK has risen to 7800!" Shun raised his fist to his chest in expectation.

Yuya nodded at Odd-Eyes, the preparation was done. "Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon Magic!" Yuya declared attack with his powered up ace Monster. As opposed to its usual red flame, Odd-Eyes blast a bright green flame from its mouth that contained the three paladins' magic.

Yuri shook his head dismissively as he pointed at his face-down card. "Trap Card: Curse of Haunting Predator! When a DARK-Element Monster that I control is targeted for an attack, I can place Predator Counter on the opposing Monster, and that Monster's ATK is decreased by 800 for each Predator Plants Monster in my Graveyard!" Yuri attached another Predator Counter on Odd-Eyes, decreasing its ATK to 3000 as there were 6 Predator Plants Monsters in his Graveyard. Odd-Eyes' blast burned Starve Venom until nothing left of the dragon. Yuri skidded backwards from the attack, but he grinned victoriously as he has lessened the damage he took

 **YURI LP: 1650 = 1450**

"And of course, when Starve Venom is destroyed, all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed and the player receive the total of their ATKs!" Yuri activated Starve Venom's third Effect again as his LP still remained, shooting miasmas to Yuya's Monsters.

Yuya picked an Action Card on the floor near him. However, when he saw the card, the one he got was Damage Draw, a card that will allow him to draw a card after he took a damage, which won't help him in this situation.

"Damn! I activate Magician's Ascension's second Effect! I can Release Magician-Type Monsters I control to decrease the damage I will take equal to the ATKs of the Released Monsters!" Yuya Released Astrolabe Paladin and Nocturnal Paladin to decrease the damage he will take the moment Odd-Eyes, Bubble Caster, and Diabolo Prince got destroyed by the miasma. Despite his Monsters' effort to protect him from the miasma, it was still not enough as the miasma went through them. Out of desperation, Yuya unwittingly borrowed Zarc's power to shield himself from the miasma, but the shockwave was still stronger and he got thrown back.

 **YUYA LP: 650 = 250**

Yuya let out a great whoosh of breath, the impact of hitting the floor knocked the wind right out of his lungs along with a cough of blood that smeered the floor. It took Yuya an agonizing thirty seconds of strained gasping to successfully draw in a breath. Even when he could breath he didn't get up. He just lay there, eyes closed and panting raggedly, as his body shook with tremors of overexertion. He had gone through so much ever since his arrival in Academia. His Duel against Yuri, being mind controlled by the Doctor to Duel his father, duelling against the brainwashed Daisuke and Minami, and then against the Doctor, against Leo, against Reiji and Ray, and now Yuri. All the consecutive Duels with little rest has finally taken their tolls on his body.

"No! Yuya!" Yuzu wanted to help him. She struggled against the unknown force that was immobilizing her, but her effort was futile. She could only watch Yuya writhing on the floor. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in horror when she saw a drip of blood on the floor.

Yuri smiled sweetly at Yuya. He sensed the darkness within Yuya started to resurfacing more and more. "It's very painful, right? Why don't you just yield to your true feeling? Your pain will end in a second if you just be honest." Yuri told the weakened Yuya with his softened voice, and despite his weakened state, Yuya could hear clearly what Yuri was saying. With the resurfacing darkness inside him and his condition, Yuri's words sounded tempting to Yuya. But a familiar voice, once again, managed to snap him out from his stupor.

"No! Stop it! Please stop it! Spare Yuya!" Yuya begged. She didn't care anymore whether it was her pride or anything, she just don't want to see her precious person to get hurt more than he already has.

" _Yuzu…"_ Yuya couldn't see Yuzu's face, but he could tell from her voice alone that she was close to tears. No. He doesn't want to worry her again, and so does his friends. To take back everthing he lost, he must win this Duel.

"I activate…Actio Magic: Damage Draw…" Yuya said as he slowly back to his feet, activating the Action Card. "When I receive damage, I can draw 1 card."

Yuya looked at the cards in his hand and then Set it."I Set 1 card…and end my Turn." Yuya groaned as he experienced double vision and stabs of pain throughout his body.

Yuri sighed, exasperated at Yuya's stubborness. "So you still choos to continue resisting. You're denying your destiny that much? By denying your destiny, don't you think it's a misfortune to be in this situation?" Yuri questioned his Standard Counterpart.

"I've indulged myself in a little bit research about you after our first Duel. Because your father left without any word, you were branded as the son of a coward and alienated by many people for the past three years. Lately you succeeded to clear that name, but then you got dragged into this dimensional war, fighting Duels you hate without being given an option to choose. Since you are in denial right now, don't you curse your own fate that led to this?" Yuri questioned as he reminded his counterpart of the hard times he had gone through, the suffering and sorrow he experienced, all returning to Yuya like a storm.

Yuya bit his lip as he remembered every single one of them. It added pain to his body remembering them. However…

"No… That's not exactly true…" Yuya replied, surprising everyone.

Yuya lowered his head, his face softened. "It's true that I have experienced a lot of painful things ever since I was dragged into this war. It's scary and full of uncertainties, especially after knowing my origin. But I understand now…" Yuya held his pendant as he looked at it.

"…It's not about what's good or bad…everything that happens here…each one of them is a precious moment in my life…" Yuya answered with a hint of warmth and fondness in his tone.

"Yuya…" Yuzu was touched. It's not like she doesn't feel the same way, but her feelings paled in comparison to Yuya. His feeling was crystal clear. It was genuine. It was sincere, more than anyone else. She glanced at her friends, and from their expression, she could tell they were thinking the same thing as her.

"That's an interesting answer. But do know this…" Yuri said as he placed his fingers on his Deck. "None of that matters since I'll defeat you here and now." Yuri started his Turn.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck!" Yuri summoned Starve Venemy.

"I activate Magic Card: Dragon Pillar! By Releasing a Dragon-Type Monster I control, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard with its ATK doubled and I negate an Effect of a card! I choose to negate Odd-Eyes Venom's Pendulum Efect!" Yuri Released Starve Venemy and then added its ATK to the revived Starve Venom, making the latter's ATK 5600. He also sealed Odd-Eyes Venom's Pendulum Effect, the dragon was stabbed through by black-colored pillars following the Effect.

"Yuya has no Monster left on his Field!" Reira looked at Yuya worriedly, gripping her brother's shirt tightly.

"If this attack hits then Yuya will lose!" Kachidoki remarked, tensed up at what transpired in front of him.

"Get an Action Card, Yuya!" Sora urged his cornered friend.

Yuri grinned wide and menacingly at Yuya. "Battle! I attack Yuya directly with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" He motioned his ace Monster to launch forward. Starve Venom shot its signature blast at Yuya.

"I activate Trap Card: Pendulum Healer! I negate Battle Damage and can Special Summon a Monster from my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon from the Pendulum Zone and the dragon then pulled Yuya into its hands before covering the both of them with its wings, blocking the poisonous blast of Starve Venom.

"Don't think you'll get away with it! Action Magic: Wonder Chance! My Monster can attack one more time!" Yuri activated an Action Card he has picked, prompting Starve Venom to this time dashed forward, ready to end the opposing dragon with its own hands.

Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon immediately freed Yuya from its hands, allowing the boy to look for an Action Card while Odd-Eyes Venom deal with Starve Venom. The two Fusion dragons clashed, bumping their heads fiercely. Seeing Yuya reaching for an Action Card, Yuri also quick to decide to take the same course of action like he did before.

"Do that, then I'll just counter your Action Card with–"

Yuri was shocked beyond belief when his body didn't move. He tried to move to take an Action Card he could see, but his body wouldn't move. To be precise, he couldn't. When Yuya picked the Action Card he saw and heard the annoyed sound Yuri made, Yuya's eyes widened in both surprise and almost in disbelief. He could see them. Yuto and Yugo were restricting Yuri's movement from the inside. Yugo was holding Yuri from behind while Yuto was holding Yuri from the front, stopping the Fusion Counterpart from taking the Action Card as Yuri struggled against their hold in futile.

"Yuto...! Yugo…!" Yuya's hardened at the sight of his Xyz and Synchro Counterparts. But he soon shifted his attention away from them when he heard Odd-Eyes Venom's howl. The dragon won't hold much longer.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuya quickly activated his Action Card before his dragon got destroyed, saving them from defeat. Odd-Eyes Venom pushed Starve Venom back to Yuri's side.

"I Set 2 cards…and end my Turn! Damn it…! How dare you two…!" Yuri cursed as his two counterparts inside him finally let him go. He couldn't believe it. They were under his influence all these times, but things were different now. _"Impossible, they're turning against me?! How come?! Is it because of Yuya…?!"_

"That's right. Everyone has helped in some way…" Yuya stared at Yuto and Yugo who were visible only to him and Yuri's eyes, his eyes were telling them how happy he was to see them.

"Nothing that has happened since I crossed dimensions has been pointless. The bitter things, the painful things, the fun things, it's because of everyone are there for me that I'm here right now." Yuya looked at his friends who were watching him. Seeing them caused his memories to flashes in his mind.

"The skills, the cards, none of it would have done any good if I'd been alone. It's because everyone was here that I was able to achieve them." Yuya remembered every of it. How his friends were there for him, how the helped him discovering new possibilities that allowed him to grow as both Duelist and a human being. They continued to help him to keep moving forward. His bonds with his family and friends were something that he will never give up to anything. They were his pride.

"Would you call that unlucky? I wouldn't. The time I've spent with everyone is a treasure to me." Yuya couldn't help but smile as he recalled each and every moment with his family and friends he cherished more than his own life. Because they were there for him, he could become strong. "This power is born because of the pain and sadness you have inflict. This is everyone's power! The fact that you have hurt many innocent people, my family, and my friends…"

The flame in Yuya's eyes returned. He endured the pain throughout his body and stood straight, eyes burning with unwavering resolve for victory. He must win no matter what. No, he will win.

"I will make you regret it!" Yuya decreed as he started his Turn. _"I won't waver anymore! I will focus on winning this Duel!_

Yuri took a step back, for a second he got shaken by Yuya's words. The moments he spent with Serena and Dennis flashed into his mind again along with the warmth and happiness that he felt. Yuri quickly shook it off, forcing himself to focus on the Duel again. He accumulated more and more of the darkness inside him, remembering the joy he felt when he carded his opponents and the sensation when that darkness took over him.

" _Yeah. That's right. This is the only thing I need! Bonds and such are…unnecessary…!"_ Yuri thought to himself.

Yuya looked at his Pendulum Monsters. _"I'm the first person to Pendulum Summon. I trust you guys who were created together with Pendulum!"_ Yuya reaffirmed his faith in his Monsters as he faced Yuri again.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Whitesword Magician and Scale 8 Blacksword Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned Entermate Flat Rat (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 5) and Entermate Sword Fish (ATK: 600 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2) from his hand, and then Entermate Bubble Caster and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Extra Deck.

"Argh…!" Yuya suffered another pain in his chest the moment his ace Monster was on the Field, but he endured it.

Yuri looked at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Yuya with condescending look. "To think you'd call Odd-Eyes again. You never learn do you?" Yuri snickered.

Yuya closed his eyes tight, trying to calm himself. _"Just stay calm. I only need to focus on winning. Don't think of anything else until the Duel is over!"_ Yuya told himself befor proceeding with his Turn.

"I activate Entermate Sword Fish's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned, all my opponent's Monsters lose 600 ATK and DEF!" As Yuya ordered, Sword Fish lunged itself at Starve Venom, stabbing it on its chest. The dragon roared in pain as its ATK became 5000.

"I activate Whitesword Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can copy an Effect of a Monster from Graveyard to a Monster I control! I copy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect to Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Dark Rebellion's spirit appeared on the Field and stood behind Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon as the Xyz Dragon granted its Effect to the Fusion-Pendulum Dragon, resulting the latter's body to be covered in purplish energy similar as Dark Rebellion's colour theme.

"Yuto's dragon is helping him!" Shun exclaimed happily.

"I can see it for sure now! Yuya's path to victory!" Reiji stated with confidence.

"I can see it as well! Dark Rebellion can halve the ATK of an opposing Level 5 or above monster, and add the lost amount to its ATK!" Reira remarked the Xyz Dragon's Effect.

Sora knew what Yuya was planning. "If he uses Dark Rebellion's Effect and then attack with Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon,"

"Yuya will win!" Yuzu finished Sora's sentence, hope returned to her again.

"I activate the copied Dark Rebellion's Effect! By banishing a Monster in my Graveyard, I activate its Effect, halving my opponent's Monster's ATK and add that lost ATK to Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Yuya activated Treason Discharge by banishing Nocturnal Magician. Dark Rebellion's spirit unleashed its lightning that bound Starve Venom and decreased its ATK to 2500, and then transferred that lost ATK to Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, making its ATK 6100.

Yuri opened his first face-down card in respond. "I won't let that! Trap Card: Predator Plants Reborn! I can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from my Graveyard! Revive in Defense Position, Hydnora Ant!" Yuri summoned back Hydnora Ant in Defense Position with malicious smile.

"I activate Hydnora Ant's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can attach a Predator Counter on a Monster my opponent controls! That Monster cannot attack and its ATK is lowered by 1000!" Yuri decreased Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 5100 and freeze its movement, preventing the dragon from attacking.

In retaliation, Yuya opened his face-down card. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Big Return! I can activate once per Turn Effect again! I activate Whitesword Magician's Pendulum Effect to copy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Clear Wing's spirit appeared on the Field and stood behind Odd-Eyes as the Synchro Dragon granted its Effect to the Pendulum Dragon, resulting the dragon's body to be enveloped in white energy similar as Clear Wing's colour theme.

"This time Yugo's dragon is helping!" Sawatari exclaimed excitedly.

"I activate Flat Rat's Effect! I make Bubble Caster's Level from 4 to 5!" Yuya raised Bubble Caster's Level to 5.

"I activate Bubble Caster's Effect! I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Graveyard until End Phase!" Right after Yuya announced this, however, Yuya turned to Clear Wing's spirit behind Odd-Eyes.

"I activate the copied Clear Wing's Effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activated an Effect, I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster, and then the ATK of the destroyed Monster is added to Odd-Eyes!" Clear Wing's spirit spread its wings and unleashed its Dichroic Mirror, destroying Bubble Caster before the Effect could work and then the Magician's ATK was added to Odd-Eyes, increasing the Pendulum Dragon's ATK to 3800.

"Odd-Eyes ATK is higher now! Yes! It's decided!" Sawatari cheered.

"With this Yuya will win!" Sora remarked.

"Defeat Yuri!" Reiji encouraged.

"This isn't over yet! Trap Card: Ridicule World! All Monsters on my opponent's Field gain 100 ATK!" Yuri opened his last face down card. Ghostly faces of mocking people appeared and touched all of Yuya's Monsters, increasing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK to 3900, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's ATK to 6200, Entermate Sword Fish's ATK to 700, and Entermate Flat Rat's ATK to 600.

Yuri's eyes slit like a serpent as he smiled at Yuya menacingly. "Due to this, Monsters with ATKs higher than their original ATKs cannot attack this turn. How's that!? You can't do anything now! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud.

Yuya clicked his tongue. Even if he able to return one of his Monsters' ATK, it won't be enough to deplete all of Yuri's LP. Unless he could lower Starve Venom's ATK a little bit more… In a second, it was like Yuya's prayer was answered. An Action Card slowly fell down right in front of him, and he quickly grabbed it. He looked at the card and then blinked as he felt presence besides him. His gaze hardened as he saw Yuto on his right side and Yugo on his left side. So that's it. Again, they helped him. No words were needed between them. Yuya knew what they were trying to say to him.

 _Win!_

With that in mind, Yuya activated the Action Card. "Action Magic: Chain Shot. I decrease Starve Venom's ATK by 900!" Yuya decreased Starve Venom's ATK to 1600. He can do this now.

"When the ATK of a Monster on the Field is modified, I can release Flat Rat, and return the ATK of one monster to normal!" Yuya Released Flat Rat, the rat-like Monster rolled its body and turned into a colorful energy.

"It's no use!" Yuri exclaimed, stopping his laugh.

"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon still has Predator Counter so it's still cannot attack! And even if you return Odd-Eyes' ATK, the moment Starve Venom is destroyed, its effect will activate. All your Monsters will be destroyed, and you'll receive damage equal to their ATKs! You'll lose!" Yuri's smile became even more and more menacing, even close to craze as Starve Venom stepped to the front, ready to take on the dragon.

"That's only possible if you still have LP, right?" Yuya reminded calmly.

"Eh?" Yuri voiced his confusion.

"The one I will return to normal is…" Yuya pointed up as Flat Rat that has become energy fell down on his ace Monster.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Pendulum dragon howled as its ATK returned to its original 2500 thanks to Flat Rat's ATK, thus freeing the dragon from Ridicule World's Effect. Yuya pointed at Starve Venom.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon twirled its body once before shooting its burning fiery red blast towards the Fusion Dragon. Starve Venom moved more to the front, blocking the shocked Yuri from the incoming blast.

"When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or above Monster, The battle damage will be doubled! Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes' flame became more intense, its colour darkened as the flames hit and slowly burned Starve Venom's body.

"I'm…losing?" Yuri looked at the incoming blast with a hard believing smile before he broke into fit of laughter as he accepted the full brunt of the attack. The next moment, he was lying down on the floor, covered in bruises and burns. Not far from him was his notebook that fell from his pocket, something that Dennis noticed.

 **YURI LP: 1450 = 0**

The Lancers instantly were cheering happily for Yuya's victory. All the worries they have built up from watching the intense Duel were all lifted up in a second. Yuzu and Gongenzaka, in particular, broke into tears, relieved to see their childhood friend won after suffering so much. Reiji smiled, also relieved, and then he turned to the still active ARC-V Reactor. All that left for them to finish this war for good is stopping his father, the Professor Leo Akaba.

Yuri struggled to sit, but his wounds didn't let him and demanded him to lay still. Yuri sighed. "Sheesh. To think that I'd lose… But… I'm glad you are the first one to defeat me. Because you are me…" Yuri shuffled his pocket and took out Yusho's card.

"Take it. You want this back, right?" Yuri said as he extended Yusho's card for Yuya to take before lying still again, resigned to his fate as Yuya approaching him. "And it's better if you absorb me into you quickly."

"Yuya won't do that! He won't become a demon!" Reiji interjected.

"Yugo and Yuto must feel the same as well! That's why they helped Yuya in the Duel!" Sora added strongly, supporting Reiji's statement.

"You should reject the darkness as well! Cut yourself loose from Zarc's curse!" Yuzu told Yuri.

Dennis picked Yuri's notebook, staring hard at it before turning to Yuri again. When he dropped the notebook, he was sure that Yuri either ignored it or destroyed it. But instead he kept it with him since then. Does this mean what Yuya said was true? That Yuri hasn't completely let go of his bonds with him and Serena? The Yuri that he knew was still there deep inside? There was still a chance for them to return to the way they were after all?

"Yuri…" Dennis was about to approach his old friend but stopped when he noticed something strange happening to Yuya.

"I won. I only focused on winning…And I won." Yuya said coldly. The darkness once again emitted out from his body. It was even tenser and thicker than before.

"Yuya…?" Yuzu called with dread at Yuya's behaviour. Her relieved face paled as soon as the dread came. Could it be…

"Just as…YOU ALL WANTED!" Yuya turned to his friends with menacing glowing eyes coupled with smile. His face twitched as the aura round Yuya became malicious.

"And from now on I will keep on winning! Until I destroy everything in the world!"

Yuya unleashed the darkness that completely covered his entire body. The force was so strong that his goggles and pendant got cut off from him. He and Yuri entered their awakened state, their eyes glowing completely. Two cards flew from Yuya's Deck and turned into a Duel Monster in a form of a Magician, a young male Magician with long silver hair dressed in all blue outfits with its face covered. It raised its staff, the four dragon cards at the top of it.

"Rule over space and time, Astrograph Magician! With your unfathomable power, overlay our desires together!"

Yuya – Zarc chanted as bright light came out from the Magician – Astrograph Magician's staff, forming a giant magic circle that shined bright throughout the whole dimensions. Their surrounding was bathed in light and when the light dissipated, they found the Isolation Dome they were in has been broken and they have returned to Academia of Fusion Dimension. Following a strong earthquake and a loud howl, the Lancers and Chris rushed outside to see images of other dimensions started appearing in the skies.

However, what concerned them the most was the colossal black dragon flying in the sky, its roar echoed throughout the four dimensions, promising destruction of the entire world.

"The Supreme King Dragon…Zarc!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Reign of the Supreme King Dragon –** Zarc is fully revived and begin his rampage. While the Lancers were evacuating the civilians and warn residents of the four dimensions that started merging, Edo and Chris distract Zarc by challenging him to a Duel. To change back all the people who were carded, Yuzu, Reira, Tsukikage, Gloria, and Grace goes to find the Dimension Pulses. Returning to Maiami City, Reira and Yuzu try to convince Himika to stop her obsession for revenge when they comes face to face with Leo who was transported there.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **PREDATOR POTION:**_ You can banish a Predator Plants Monster in your Graveyard to negate an attack. When this card is sent to Graveyard while it was still face-down, Battle Damage you receive is negated and you gain LP equal to that Battle Damage you supposed to receive (This effect can only be used once). (Trap Card)

 _ **PENDULUM STEPS**_ : When you have no cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can add two Level 5 or lower Pendulum Monsters to your hand from your Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS HYDNORA ANT:**_ (PLANT / DARK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5 / PS: 8). **Pendulum Effect: (1)** Once per Turn you can raise a Level of a DARK-Element Monster you control. **(2)** You can negate an Effect damage and then Special Summon this card. **Monster Effect:** When this card is Special Summoned, you can place a Predator Counter on an opponent's Monster, that Monster cannot attack and its ATK lowered by 1000 as long as it has Predator Counter.

 _ **PREDATOR PLANTS CACTUS SERPENT:**_ (PLANT / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 600 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3). You can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using this card and a Monster on your hand or Field as Fusion Materials. The Fusion Monster summoned using this card as Material gains ATK equal to its ATK.

 _ **ENTERMATE DIABOLO PRINCE:**_ (WARRIOR / DARK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 600 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 8). **Pendulum Effect:** Twice per Turn, you can negate Effect damage. You can Special Summon this card from Pendulum Zone when you control no Monster. **Monster Effect:** When this card is Special Summoned, you can draw cards from your Deck equal to face-up Entermate Monster you have in your Extra Deck.

 _ **BLACKSWORD MAGICIAN**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / DARK / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 6 / PS: 8). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turnyou can make 1 Monster you control gain all ATKs of all Magician-Type Monsters you control.

 _ **MAGICIAN'S ASCENSION**_ : **(1)** Once per Turn you can Special Summon Magician-Type Monster from your Graveyard by Releasing Magician-Type Monster on your Field. **(2)** Once per Turn, You can Release a Magician-Type Monster you control to decrease any damage you will take equal to that Monster's ATK. When you control no Magician-Type Monster, destroy this card. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **CURSE OF THE HAUNTING PREDATOR**_ **:** When a DARK-Element Monster that you control is targeted for an attack, you can place Predator Counter on the opposing Monster, and that Monster's ATK is decreased by 800 for each Predator Plants Monster in your Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 _ **DRAGON PILLAR**_ **:** You can Release a Dragon-Type Monster you control to Special Summon another Dragon-Type Monster in your Graveyard with its ATK doubled and you can negate an Effect of a card of your opponent. (Magic Card)

 _ **PENDULUM HEALER**_ : You can negate Battle Damage and can Special Summon a Monster from your Pendulum Zone. (Trap Card)

 _ **WHITESWORD MAGICIAN**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7 / PS: 1) **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, you can copy an Effect of a Monster in Graveyard to a Monster your control. If the Effect that was copied is an Effect of an Xyz Monster, that Effect can only be used once and you can banish a Monster card in your Graveyard in place of Overlay Unit.

 _ **CHAIN SHOT**_ **:** Lowered an opponent's Monster's ATK by 900. (Action Card)

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Finally Yuya vs. Yuri ends! This is the first and maybe the only 3-chapters Duel we made in this fanfic. Some of you may be disappointed that Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon wasn't the one to do the finishing blow, but since the Four Heavenly Dragons are crucial for Zarc's revival, we thought it will be better to stick to the original by making Odd-Eyes to do the finishing touch. Several chapters onwards will be like in the anime, Yuya's friends will challenge Zarc in a 2 vs. 1 Duels, but of course the Duel and the pair will be different. And to make this clear again, RAY WON'T POSSESS REIRA'S BODY! Just look forward to it.**

 **And now is finally the announcement of Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's summoning chant. The chant that we chose is…** _ **ScalchopWarrior**_ **'s summoning chant! Thank you very much,** _ **ScalchopWarrior**_ **! We changed it a little bit though. And here is the summoning chant that** _ **ScalchopWarrior**_ **came up with (including with a change we made):**

 _ **"Spectral dragon with dual-colored eyes, from the ashes of defeat, rise and bring the dazzling light of victory that shines even in the deepest darkness! Overscale Pendulum! Appear! Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!"**_

 **I'm sorry for those whose summoning chants weren't chosen. But you're summoning chants are really great too. It's really a hard decision to make for us to choose.**

 **Sorry for any errors. We'll check it later and fix it when we find one.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	51. Reign of the Supreme King Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, KuriMaster13, Ryujomaru15, Colbalt Diamond, Citylover96, Missingmoney, StrikeDragoon, Hakuryukou79, Playerhood18, Demon Lord Luciela, Big duels, dvdryms, Elbarto4000, AlissonJohns, GamingGuy84, aqua9597, Ghostkid33, Leafeon12, ScalchopWarrior, Fan of Fanfics21, Windraider, 1327, neo2345, ContinuityMaker**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The whole four dimensions were startled by the sudden appearances of cracks in the skies that showed the sceneries of the other dimensions. However, what shocked and terrified them the most was the sight of a colossal dragon shrouded in darkness whose howl reached every ears in the four dimensions. Everyone stoped whatever they were doing the moment the dragon made its appearance. Everyone couldn't help but wondering what exactly the dragon was. Everyone who were aware of the dimensional war started wondering whether the dragon was involved in it. The adults tried to calm down the young ones who became afraid by the dragon whose glowing red eyes promised nothing but destruction.

"I AM ZARC! I HAVE BEEN REBORN!" The Supreme King Dragon announced to the whole world, looking down at the buildings and people beneath it.

"Zarc? Where is here? He must have summoned that giant dragon somewhere!" Reiji wondered as he looked around to find the said Duelist.

" _That_ is Zarc?!" Edo arrived together with Gloria and Grace, they nearly dropped the machines they were carrying the moment they saw the colossal dragon floating in the sky.

"I'm not surprised why he is called the Supreme King Dragon." Gloria commented.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Sora asked.

"We have finished the machines. Tsukikage said he will handle the Dimension Pulse in Standard Dimension, but we need two of you to accompany me and Grace to Xyz Dimension and Synchro Dimension to find Dimension Pulses. Considering we are formerly Academia, we need people from Lancers to avoid misunderstanding with the people there." Gloria explained in fast tone but still enough to be understood by the others.

"We need to go now! We must find the Dimension Pulses before ARC-V is fully formed!" Edo said in hurry. Seeing the cracks in the skies that showed the sceneries of the other dimensions marked that the four dimensions will soon fused and become ARC-V.

"But Zarc…" Yuzu turned to where Zarc was, holding tightly on Yuya's goggle and pendant in her hand.

"WHAT'S WRONG? LOST YOUR NERVE HAVE YOU, HUMANS? EVEN THOUGH I HAVE BEEN REBORN JUST AS YOU DESIRED!" Zarc addressed the Academia students who were looking at Zarc with fear, nearly lost at words. His voice clearly expressed his contempt.

"We-we don't know about that!" A blue uniformed male Academia student said in defense, clearly scared by the dragon.

"We never wish for this!" A yellow uniformed female Academia student also added, but she and the rest of the students flinched by the dragon's sharp and firm retort.

"SILENCE!" Zarc hissed in discontent and anger at the answer. "YOU HUMANS GAVE BIRTH TO ME! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO FEIGN IGNORANCE NOW!"

As Zarc declared, he shot a green blast towards the rooftop of Academia, causing the students to scream in fear and they quickly ran for their lives, leaving the school that started to collapse due to the Supreme King Dragon's attack before he moved towards to the town, blasting anything on his sight. Screams and cries quickly

"We…gave birth to Zarc…?" Sora uttered in disbelief as he watched Zarc beginning his onslaught to the whole world.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Reiji called for the Lancers and the former Academia Duelists, prompting the members to gather and fully paying attention to what their leader was going to say.

"We will split into five groups. Yuzu and Reira, you two will go to Standard Dimension to help Tsukikage. Use Leo Corporation's equipment to pinpoint the exact location of the Dimension Pulse. Kurosaki and Shiun'in, you two will accompany Grace to Xyz Dimension. Have my men at the Academia base in Heartland to help finding the Dimension Pulse with that machine. Gongenzaka and Sawatari, you two will go to Synchro Dimension with Gloria. Technologies left behind by Roget may help us to find the Dimension Pulse over there. Lastly, the rest of us will stay here to find this place's dimension pulse and evacuate the civilians."

Reiji looked into each of their eyes and there was no need for anymore discussion. They don't have the time to do so, any second was crucial if they want to stop Zarc and restore everyone who were carded. Yuzu and everyone nodded at Reiji, wholeheartedly agreeing to his plan.

"YES!" They all chorused before dispersing.

Just as they were about to depart to Standard, Yuzu halted Reira. "Wait. We must go to Samejima-san first! I have to give him this pendant. He said he need it to restore Serena and the others and stop Zarc!"

"Yuya's pendant can do that?" Reira asked, which Yuzu replied with a nod.

"Yes! If we combine the power of Yuya's card and my bracelet, we can save Yuya and everyone! That's what Samejima-san believes. Let's go to where he is first before going to Standard! Please!" Yuzu pleaded to the girl.

Reira didn't need to think further after hearing that. She gave the older girl her approval by pulling her hand and led her back into the Academia. Meanwhile, the remaining people left, Reiji, Dennis, Kachidoki, Edo, and Chris stayed on their spot to confirm their plan again.

"To evacuate civilians to safety, someone need to act as a decoy to buy some time while the rest lead the civilians." Reiji revealed other part of his plan for the ones who stayed behind.

"Leave that to me." Chris immediately volunteered. "I want to believe that Yuto is still in there. Of course, the same also goes for the others. Let me try to awaken their souls."

"I'll go with you. I want to help Yuya as well." Edo handed the machines to Dennis. "You go and find the Dimension Pulse. We'll hold off Zarc as long as we can. In the meantime, find the Dimension Pulse and evacuate the civilians."

Dennis wasn't really content with the decision. "But I also want to–"

His objection was cut off by a beeping sound from the machine. The machine pointed at Dennis pocket, reacting to whatever inside it. When Dennis brought it out, it was the old notebook belonged to Yuri. The machine was still beeping, so Dennis opened and flipped the pages of the notebook until he stopped at the page where the bookmark was placed. Pointing at the bookmark, the beeping sound from the machine became louder.

"The flower!" Edo pointed. "That flower must be came from Dimension Pulse! Where did you get this flower?"

"This flower is… Ah…!" Dennis widened his eyes in realization as he looked at the pressed flower. The flower used for the bookmark was a moonflower. And the only place he knew that has moonflower was…

"Our hideout…!" Dennis stated as he tightened his hold at the bookmark. He quickly changed his mind about objecting Edo and Chris' plan. This was as much as important. "I know where the Dimension Pulse is! I'll go there right now!"

Dennis didn't wait for a reply. He ran with his fullest speed to reach the childhood playspot where he, Yuri, and Serena used to play together. He hoped that nothing happened to that place when Zarc attacked, though Zarc didn't really destroy the whole school as his attention was quickly shifted to the town earlier.

"All right. Then Kachidoki, you and I will evacuate the civilians." Reiji told the Martial Artes Duelist who obeyed the order.

"Just in case, I have told some of my former subordinates to help." Edo told them.

"Thank you. We will try our best. Please be careful as well. Zarc is not an easy adversary." Reiji warned Edo and Chris.

"We have prepared for that." Chris replied while holding his Duel Disk.

Everything settled, the four remaining Duelists finally dispersed, going their separate ways to fulfil their respective mission.

 **TOWN SQUARE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

Zarc continued to destroy the buildings in the town with his blast, burning the buildings and the surroundings. In no time, smokes and flames filled the entire town. Many got injured in the attacks, either trapped by the debris or blown away by the explosion from the blast. Cries from both adults and children could be heard, calling for their families or begging for mercy, but all of them fell deaf on Zarc's ears. The Supreme King Dragon continued his assault without a care to them nor the whole world.

"WHAT'S WRONG? IS THERE NO ONE WHO IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME? TO DEFEAT ME?" Zarc questioned all the while he was attacking, but the only respond he got were terrified screams and cries.

"DUEL ME!" Zarc demanded.

Edo and Chris, who watched the attack from the outskirt of the town, have horrible expressions on their faces, mainly guilt and self-resentment.

"Is this… Is this the outcome of the ARC Area Project!?" Edo wondered as he frowned when seeing the destruction that befalling his hometown. He wanted t create a place where everyone can be happy, but look now… "All the efforts we poured into carrying out the Professor's plan to create a utopia… Ended up creating a demon and driving the world to the brink of destruction!"

Edo looked determinedly at his Duel Disk. "As Commander-in-Chief of Academia's Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Army… As the one who carried out his orders…I must take responsibility for this!" The former Commander has made up his mind. He will reform Academia after this is over. But first, he must save the person who had showed him the better path and helped him recalling his true wish. He will save Yuya.

"I'm as much as guilty as you. I have helped in completing ARC Area Project. Worst, I betrayed my friends for this. I highly doubt I will be forgiven, but even so I will atone for everything I have done. Starting by saving my childhood friend…" Chris stated as he looked at the Supreme King Dragon. He felt responsible for what happened to Yuto. When they duelled, Yuto's change in behavior after he carded Kaito must have been because of Zarc. His action has strengthened Zarc's influence within Yuto, so he was partially to blame for this to happen.

" _Father. I'm sorry I have disappointed you. I used you as an excuse for my own heart's weakness and it made me forget how you always told me to cherish my friends. No, not only that, you always told me how you becoming a scientist because you want to help people. And yet I instead hurt many in your name."_ Chris thought while looking at a locket that contained photos of his family. He won't ask for his family and friends to forgive him, but he wish they will at least trust him on this one.

"Let's go." Edo told Chris, mentally prepared.

"Yeah." Chris replied without turning to Edo.

Both youths set off to the town. Their mental has prepared for the better of the worst.

 **LEO CORPORATION ENTRANCE – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

Yuzu and Reira emerged at an alley near the Leo Corporation. After handing over Yuya's pendant and Yuzu's bracelet to Samejima, the two girls made haste to teleport themselves to Standard Dimension, or to be precise, to Maiami City. When they headed to the Leo Corporation, however, they were surprised to find Leo Corporation Duelists gathered in front of the building, including Tsukikage amongst them.

"Tsukikage!" Reira called out to the blue ninja with Yuzu in tow.

"Reira-dono! Yuzu-dono! Why are you here?" Tsukikage asked the two girls.

"We came to help you find the Dimension Pulse. We thought we can use the equipment in Leo Corporation to enhance the machine to search for it." Reira explained.

"But what is happening here? Why they are gathering like this?" Yuzu asked as she looked at the LC Duelists who seemed ready to barge into the building, which was weird since the building was supposed to be their main base.

"Leo Akaba is inside this building." Tsukikage revealed, shocking the two girls.

"Father is?! Why?! How?!" Reira questioned, but Tsukikage himself didn't have the answer.

"Himika-dono is also inside along with several Duelists. The ones who are here are placed on standby in case the ones she went with are defeated." Tsukikage explained, worrying Reira and Yuzu.

"Leo Akaba is inside…" Yuzu looked at the building uneasily. If he knew she was here, he'll realized that hasn't revived and that was because she was still here. If she went in, she will confront Leo and he will try to capture her again, and then…

" _Yuzu…!"_ Ray called out her Standard reincarnation, surprising the younger girl. _"I'm sorry I surprised you. The reactor's activation disrupt my presence with you and the others."_

" _Ray…! I'm glad that you're okay."_ Yuzu said with a sigh of relief.

" _Never mind me. Let's go and meet Father. Let me borrow your body so I can speak with him. If I talk to him directly, maybe I can stop him."_ Ray requested Yuzu. She was the reason why her father started this to begin with. But if she told him she didn't wish for this, he'll understand her feelings. Surely he won't neglect her wish. At least that's what she believed.

However, Yuzu wasn't sure that will work. Seeing Leo's behaviour and hearing his talks when he duelled Yuya and Reiji, she didn't think Leo would listen. The Professor was too blinded by his own desire to see his daughter, and she doubted that even Ray's voice would reach him. He even thought that she and her counterparts were only illusions… Yuzu blinked, reconsidering her thoughts, and something came into her mind.

" _No. This is maybe my chance…"_ Yuzu told Ray, confusing the older girl.

" _Yuzu?"_

"Reira, Tsukikage, let's go inside! We don't have much time! Let's go!" Yuzu ushered Reira and Tsukikage into the building, ignoring the calls from the standby LC Duelists.

" _Yuzu, what do you mean this is your chance?"_ Ray asked the pink haired girl. Her reincarnation seemed to have a plan of her own.

" _I'm going to prove to Leo Akaba…that I'm not an illusion!"_ Yuzu replied, surprising her original self. _"He must understand that I, Serena, Ruri, and Rin are real. We are not just your fragments. We have our own lives, our own memories, our own bonds! And he has no right to take them away from us!"_

" _Yuzu…"_

 **HIDDEN GARDEN – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Dennis arrived at the garden with a pant-up breath. Despite being a so-called Duel Soldier, he was never really a energetic person. His stamina, compared to most Academia Duelists was average. If he were to compare himself between Yuri and Serena, surprisingly the girl has the most stamina of them all. Then again, the Moonlight user has always been a tomboy both inside and outside. Not to mention her strength that was beyond high for a girl, which earned her the nickname 'Gorilla Girl', by Yuri.

However, she still has her feminine side. And that was her fondness for moonflower and nature in general. She liked to take care of the moonflowers in their private little garden everyday. She would always scolded him or Yuri when they accidently crush the flowers or picking it without her permission. They didn't find this side of her strange as they remembered her Moonlight-themed Deck and moonflower is a flower that only blooms at night bathed in moonlight. It suited her. They thought this side of her was very cute, though he didn't dare to tell this directly to her.

"Here it is…" Dennis stopped at the moonflower bank that Serena took care of when they were kids. As he thought, the Dimension Pulse radar reacted to the flower bank. This place was the Dimension Pulse of Fusion.

"I hope Serena forgive me for this." Dennis placed the second machine that resembled a mechanical staff. He pierced it through the ground at the center of the flower bank as he pressed several buttons on the machine.

The gem on the machine began to shine indigo in colour. The tip of the staff retracted into three pointers. An indigo-coloured energy sphere started to form as the same coloured energies that looked like countless fireflies started to emerge from the ground throughout the whole garden. Dennis looked at the sky, the moon, full moon, started to visible.

"Looks like this is it." Dennis turned his back. He has finished his duty here. Now, he has other duty he must do.

"It's time to bring you back, Yuri."

 **CONTROL ROOM – LEO CORPORATION – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

When they reached the Control Room, a Duelist was thrown out from inside the room, and they could hear Himika's distress voice from the room. After checking the defeated Duelist and made sure his life was not endangered, Yuzu, Reira, and Tsukikage bust into the room.

"Mother!" Reira called out in concern, but was relieved when she saw her mother was not harmed, simply having an argument with her adoptive father.

"Reira?!" Himika exclaimed in surprise, wondering why the little girl was here with Yuzu and Tsukikage instead of in Fusion Dimension.

"Yuzu Hiiragi?!" Leo was beyond shocked upon seeing the pink haired girl. Why would she be here? She was supposed to have been transferred into the ARC-V's core with the other girls! Leo gasped and his eyes widened a little as he came into realization.

"I see. That's why Ray hasn't been reborn… You must have been saved without me realizing when I duelled Yusho!" Leo correctly deduced.

"I won't let you do as you please! I'm stopping you here!" Yuzu said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"You are the last piece that I need to revive Ray. I will take you to the ARC-V's core!" Leo replied, activating his Duel Disk as well.

"Yuzu-dono, we'll help you!" Tsukikage and Reira were ready to join the Duel, but Yuzu raised her hand, gesturing them to stop.

"Sorry, but I must Duel him alone." Yuzu told them.

"That's impossible! You know how strong Father is!" Reira immediately objected. It would be too dangerous for Yuzu challenge his father one-on-one. She didn't mean to look down on Yuzu, but her skill was near pale in comparison with her father's Dueling skill.

"Sorry. I didn't say it right." Yuzu smiled at Reira and Tsukikage. "Me and my original self must Duel him alone."

While Tsukikage confused by what she meant, Reira quickly understood what Yuzu was trying to say. It wasn't that clear, but Reira could see Ray's spirit floating beside Yuzu, sporting the same smile. Ray was there to help Yuzu. Ray understood Leo better than any of them, so she has what it takes to stop Leo and possibly convince him to abandon his goal to revive her at the cost of Yuzu and the other counterparts.

"I understand. I'll trust both of you." Reira relented, looking at Tsukikage and nodded at him, silently telling him to trust Yuzu as well. The ninja, while didn't understand, decided to do as Reira said.

Yuzu briefly held Yuya's goggle that she wore around her neck. _"Yuya, please wait a little bit longer. I'll end this quickly and save you soon!"_

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first!" Yuzu declared. "With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 8 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned 2 Monsters to her Field that consisted of Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) and two Lyrical Luscinia – Garnet Svecica (ATK: 600 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3), all three in Attack Position.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can perform Fusion summon using it and Monsters in my hand or my other side of Field! Angel's song! Twitter of songbirds! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Flock to the stage! Level 7! Bloom Feather the Winged Melodious Saint (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned her newest Fusion Monster. After her and Ruri's Duel against the Tyler Sisters, they exchanged some of their cards to allow them summoning their newest Monsters again.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded her Turn. "Leo Akaba, I won't lose! It's not like I'm rejecting the fact that I am Ray's fragment, but I also have my own life that I want to live on! I refuse your Revival Zero plan!"

"I will revive Ray at all cost! I've sworn since the day I recovered my memories!" Leo stated as he started his Turn.

"Ray?" Himika furrowed her brows in confusion, not familiar with the name. Who is this Ray that Leo was so determined to 'revive'?

"Ray is Leo Akaba's daughter before he married you, Himika-dono." Tsukikage answered her question.

"D-daughter?! What do you mean?! I never heard anything about that!" Himika asked in disbelief. As far as she knew, before meeting her, let alone having a daughter, Leo had never been married. And then now he said he had a daughter? And he was hiding this from her?

"Before the dimension was split into four that we know now, it was originally one dimension. Leo Akaba and Ray were originated from that dimension. However, a Duelist named Zarc nearly destroyed the world and forced Ray to split the world into four dimensions, together with Zarc and herself. Yuya-dono and Yuzu-dono are the fragments of Zarc and Ray. Leo Akaba's goal is to revive Ray by using the life energies of people who are carded to fuse Yuzu-dono and the other girls who are Ray's fragments." Tsukikage shortened without leaving out the important details in his explanation.

"So then, he want to fuse the four dimensions not to rule over it, but just so he can revive his daughter?" Himika was quick to catch up and figured out her estranged husband's real goal. And it felt infuriating…

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Spirit Reactor and Scale 8 Spirit Gem, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Leo summoned Pendulum Governor in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Feather the Winged Melodious Saint with Pendulum Governor!" Leo declared attack on the Fusion Monster. Pendulum Governor shot its shiny yellow blast.

Yuzu raised her hand up at Bloom Feather. "Bloom Feather's Effect! When it battles a Monster with equal or higher Level, the opposing Monster's ATK becomes 0!" Bloom Feather spread its wings and shot its sharp feathers at Pendulum Governor, causing the Pendulum Monster to swaying weakly as it lost its power.

Leo quickly took a card from his hand before the attack connect. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Spirit Tech Mines! When a Spirit Tech Force Monster I control is about to be destroyed in Battle, I can negate the attack and inflict 200 damage to my opponent!" Pendulum Governor's laster that was momentarily blocked managed to hit Bloom Feather who survived the blast due to its higher ATK. However, Yuzu received a scratch from the blocked blast.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3800**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. You've seen it with your own eyes that Zarc has been reborn and right now is starting his rampage to the whole world! The only way to defeat him is by using the four nature cards that I created. Your bracelet is needed for it! If you want to stop Zarc, then do as I say!" Leo told Yuzu, more like demanding her to follow what he said.

Yuzu inwardly groaned. She was getting tired hearing that from him. "You're only using Zarc as an excuse to revive Ray! The bracelets created from the four cards are what stopping Zarc to revive, but because of your selfish ambition, three bracelets are gone and mine has lost most of its potent!" She said with barely concealed frustration as she looked at her bracelet. If only her bracelet worked properly, then at that time Yuri would have been teleported and they at least will have time to come up with something to stop Zarc.

"We, Ray's fragments, who holds the bracelets are born and grew up together with Zarc's fragments for the purpose of stopping him from reviving. If only you never separate us from Yuya and the others, then this will never happen! And don't you dare try to defend yourself by saying that Zarc will try to revive himself even if you didn't enact this plan! You're still at fault!" Yuzu won't give Leo any room to argue about this. She won't let him trying to justify his actions again. This man must realize – she will make him realize that he is wrong in everything.

"With the already Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned Lisbeth the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 6) in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Miracilous Score! I can increase the Level of one Melodious Monster equal to another Melodious Monster I control until the End Phase! I choose Lilianne!" Yuzu opened her face-down card, increasing Lisbeth's Level to 11.

" _Now that Lisbeth's Level is higher than the Levels between his Pendulum Scales and it's a Pendulum Monster, I can target his Pendulum Governor for an attack. But…"_ Yuzu glanced at Leo's face-down card. She remembered the Dis-Swing Fusion that he used not only to take control of Reiji's Hell Armageddon but also to Fusion Summon. There was a big chance he will use it again. She couldn't risk having her Pendulum Monster being stolen and allow Leo to Fusion Summon Pendulum Ruler.

"I activate Equip-Spell: Melodious Holy Necklace! Monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted by Effect!" Yuzu equipped Lisbeth with a necklace that has a gem with glowing musical note on it. With this Lisbeth cannot be targeted by Dis-Swing Fusion's Efect.

"Battle! I attack Pendulum Governor with Lisbeth!" Yuzu declared her attack with one of her new Pendulum Monsters. Lisbeth began to sang, sending beautiful melodious soundwaves to the opposing Monster.

"Pendulum Governor has higher ATK than your Lisbeth." Leo reminded.

"I activate Lisbeth's Monster Effect! Once per Turn during Battle Phase, it gains ATK of other Melodious Monster I control with the highest ATK!" Yuzu added Bloom Feather's ATK to Lisbeth, increasing its ATK to 4200.

Leo opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Spirit Fusion! When I receive more than 1000 damange, I can discard a Fusion Card from my hand and Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning condition!" He accepted Lisbeth's attack, destroying Pendulum Governor, and then sent his Fusion card to his Graveyard.

 **LEO LP: 4000 = 2600**

In return, Leo was allowed to summon his Fusion-Pendulum Monster. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 12! Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!"

"So he has that kind of card to summon Pendulum Ruler…" Yuzu was taken aback. Great, now she can't attack at all. Not with Pendulum Ruler's Effect. The only ways for her to attack are by having an Xyz Monster, which she doesn't have even one, or lowering Pendulum Ruler's Level until it was lower than either of her Monsters.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. With the end of her Turn, Bloom Feather and Lisbeth's ATK returned to normal. She must think of something before she was really screwed.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Leo summoned Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I activate Pendulum Ruler's Effect. By Releasing Salamander's Core, I can use its Effect up to 2 times and the damage inflicted will be doubled!" Leo Released Salamander's Core and proceeded to first destroy Bloom Feather, inflicting doubled 800 damage to Yuzu.

 **YUZU LP: 3800 = 2200**

"Due to your Equip-Card, Lisbeth cannot be targeted by Salamander's Core Effect, so it cannot be destroyed. You must have prepared that card in case I'm using Dis-Swing Fusion to take control of your Monster and summon Pendulum Ruler. There is no way I'm going to use the same strategy against someone who has already seen it once. I already prepared for a backup." Leo explained.

"This Duel will end on my next Turn. With your current skill, you cannot defeat me. I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Leo told the pink haired girl before finishing his Turn.

"Yuzu-dono!" Tsukikage called out in concern. Reira was also worried for Yuzu, but she didn't show it. She won't interfere.

"Surrender, Yuzu Hiiragi. There is no point in denying your destiny." Leo tried to persuade his daughter's Standard fragment.

"Destiny?" Yuzu furrowed her brows, not liking what she was going to hear.

"You, Serena, Ruri, and Rin are not meant to exist to begin with. Ray was the one who was supposed to live in this world. She was a sweet and kind girl with a bright future. She is the only light of my life. But yet her future, happiness, everything were taken away from her. It is unfair for her. I will bring back Ray and give her the life she deserves!" Leo exclaimed. Behind his strong resolution, Yuzu could see obsessiveness resurfacing.

Yuzu's body was trembling in barely held anger. Nothing would be more satisfying for her but smacking this obsessive Professor with her paper fan. While she understood and emphatized with the fate that befell Ray, she didn't want to give up her own life for that. If she did so, it would be the same as accepting that she wasn't a real being. It would be the same as accepting that she was a mistake. True, she and her counterparts were born because Ray split herself to stop Zarc, so it won't be that weird to think their birth were some kind of mistake. But she was positive that there must be more than that. They were not just some fragments.

"Actually, I don't really care much about that right now…" Yuzu sighed tiredly, unconsciously holding Yuya's goggle before staring resolutely at Leo. "What bothering me is the fact that you only considered me, Serena, Ruri, and Rin, as nothing but illusion!"

To be honest, Yuzu was also letting off a bit of steam there. She has enough with Leo treating her and her counterparts like they were just sacrificial lambs. She and her counterparts were real people. They all had their own lives, and formed connections with others. She didn't want to lose all that. Serena and the others must be feel the same way.

"I won't lose! My Turn! Draw!" Yuzu declared as she started her second Turn. Yuzu looked at the card drew and was surprised. It was Ray's card again.

" _I'm sorry. I know you want to win this with your own power, but I'm sure you are well-aware that this maybe your only chance to turn the tide. And also…even if it's not directly, I want to convey my feeling to Father…"_ Ray requested as she looked sadly at her father. She wished she could speak to him directly, but using Yuzu's body to speak will only made him even more sure that her counterparts were merely illusions.

" _Yuzu We are the same person, but at the same time we are not. I've always been watching all of you from within, and I know how wonderful lives you'll have. My journey is already over. But your journey is still just beginning. Don't ever lose sight of it."_ Ray smiled sincerely at her Standard fragment.

Yuzu's gaze softened as she glanced at Ray's spirit beside her that only she could see. _"Ray… I understand. I will use this card."_ Yuzu accepted Ray's feeling that she placed in this one card. That just gave her more reason to win. She must win for Ray's sake too.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Oracle of the Angels! I target the Angel-Type Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and treating them as having the same Level, and then perform Xyz Summon using them as Materials!" Yuzu declared as her Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zone turned into red and green energies.

"What?! An Xyz Summon using Monsters from Pendulum Zones?!" Leo was taken aback. According to the data he received, Yuzu didn't have an Xyz Monster.

"I Overlay Astrid and Ella! Angelic Diva, spread your pristine wings and blessed the sorrowful souls with your song of solace beneath the beautiful petals! Xyz Summon! Descend! Bloom Seraph the Angelic Melodious Saint (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10)!" Yuzu summoned her new Xyz Monster. It has blonde hair with a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, flowered white tights, two long red gloves, red boots and a purple-pink cloak with the same flowered design as its tights. And its most defining feature, the white wings on its back.

"I activate Bloom Seraph's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate activation of all face-down cards my opponent has on the Field!" Yuzu sealed Leo's face-down card with Bloom Seraph's feathers that rained down to the Reverse Card.

"Next I activate Bloom Seraph's second Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can double its ATK until the End Phase!" Yuzu doubled Bloom Diva's ATK to 5000.

"Now it's higher than Pendulum Ruler's Effect!" Reira cheered.

"And since it's an Xyz-Pendulum Monster, Pendulum Ruler's Effect doesn't affect Bloom Seraph!" Tsukikage added while silently cheering for Yuzu.

Yuzu pointed at Pendulum Ruler. "Battle! I attack Pendulum Ruler with Bloom Seraph! Heaven's Judge!"

Bloom Seraph spread its wings as it flew quite high, its body covered in bright white light. As the Xyz Monster began to sing, the light separated itself from Bloom Seraph and formed into swords, pointing down at Pendulum Ruler. Following the song, the swords fell down one by one, stabbing the Fusion-Pendulum Monster and disintegrated it. Leo was nearly thrown back from the shockwave, but he managed to hold his footing.

 **LEO LP: 2600 = 1100**

"I will live and die as myself! As the one and only Yuzu Hiiragi!" Yuzu declared before ending her Turn. With that, Bloom Seraph's ATK returned to normal.

Before the Professor could start his Turn again, a beeping sound interrupted them. It was from one of the monitors in the room. The monitor showed the Academia operator whom Leo had placed in charge of continuing the process of fusing the four dimensions if he was absent. The glasses young man looked at Leo in panic.

"Professor! ARC-V's core has been damaged due to Supreme King Dragon's attack!" He informed him.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed in near distress.

Yuzu and the others were also surprised and worried. Serena, Ruri, and Rin were still inside the core. What if something happened to them now that the core is damaged?

"The academy is in shambles! We don't have any more men to protect the core! Everyone have already evacuated from the academy!" The operator didn't get to explain further as an explosion occurred in the room he was in, cutting off the connection.

"At a time like this!" Leo cursed in frustration. He glanced briefly at Yuzu before reluctantly rushed to the dimension transport device. He summoned his Monsters to block anyone who attempted to stop him from leaving.

"Wait!" Yuzu and Tsukikage tried to stop the Professor, but his Monsters blocked their path. Since it was Leo's Turn, Yuzu couldn't make an attack.

"This is not over yet." Leo told them before his body dispersed into particles of data, teleporting to another dimension.

With her opponent gone, the Duel ended with her win by default, deactivating her Duel Disk.

"What are you doing, Reira?! Chase after him and defeat him!" Himika told – _ordered_ her adoptive daughter, pointing at where her husband whom she despised very much disappeared.

"No. At the moment there is nothing that Father can do to complete his goal. We have more important things to do." Reira straight out refused, unflinching, which surprised Himika. Her adoptive mother was dumbfounded by her very first act of defiance.

"Don't be foolish! You are a Duel Soldier I have prepared solely to defeat Leo Akaba! That is your purpose! You listen and obey to my order! Or do you want to be sent back to your country again?!" Himika threatened like she always did. Reira would always obeyed her no matter how reluctant the little girl was whenever she reminded her how she has the power to do so. And like always, this time the little girl would follow her order.

"I refuse!" Reira flat out replied again, shocking Himika even more. Reira looked up at Himika bravely, seeing her straight in the eye, which maybe was the very first time she did. "I will do what I believe is right from now on! I'm not alone anymore like I used to be! Brother will never let me return to that place again!"

Reira had always been afraid of her adoptive mother. Being the one who found her and the chairwoman of Leo Corporation with many connections, it won't be difficult for her to send her back to that painful country where she originated from. But she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew for sure now that her brother won't let their mother send her back to that country. And she has friends that she knew will support her. They will be there for her.

"Mother, this is never about saving the world to you. This is all about getting revenge on Father for abandoning you, isn't it?" Reira finally pointed out Himika's real problem, surprising Himika even more. She had heard a bit about how her mother changed ever since Leo left without saying anything. Her mother clearly felt betrayed by her husband, and once knowing the reason why he left raised her hatred and anger even more. Now, that seemed to get worsen as Himika finally learned the real reason for Leo's action; for the sake of his unknown daughter, Ray, whom Leo himself stated to be his only light.

"You loved Father. That's why when he left you, your heart is broken. You felt there was a void in your heart. That's why you think by getting revenge on Father, that void will heal. But in the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied. You will only ruin yourself, Mother." Reira told Himika out of genuine worry for her. Regardless of how her adoptive mother treated her, Reira still considered Himika as her mother, and his brother also still cares for her.

"Me and Brother are here with you. Brother even went to Fusion Dimension three years ago because he couldn't stand seeing you so sad. But even the two of us are not enough to fill the void your heart?" Reira questioned, trying to understand her mother and help her. Himika was speechless. She couldn't answer, the question directed to her unnerved for some reason she couldn't understand herself. She never thought about that.

Tsukikage stepped in, standing in front of Reira as he faced Himika. She maybe the chairwoman of Leo Corporation and Reiji's mother, but the one he and his brother swore service to was Reiji alone. Besides, he will never bow himself to a kind of person who was willing to make a child into a tool for war just to get her personal revenge.

"Himika-dono, Reira-dono here is still a child and is still pretty immature. Child her age shouldn't even be fighting. However, she already has enough awareness of reality of the world. She understands this war and make the right course of actions accordingly more than you can do. Above all else, her life is something that should be controlled by Reira-dono herself. She is not a tool you can use to hide your own grudge behind."

"It maybe our of fear, but she has never once turned her back on you. Now it's the time for you to face Reira-dono properly…once we end everything." Tsukikage told the chairwoman before he, Reira, and Yuzu rushed to the equipment to reinforce the machine to look for the Dimension Pulse, leaving Himika standing still in wonder.

 **TOWN SQUARE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

The civilians were running in panic from Zarc's attack that they didn't really bother to where they were heading. They just ran ahead to evade Zarc's blast that was behind them. Sadly for them, Zarc's huge body made it easy for him to just halted them by landing right in front of them, blocking their escape path.

"FOOLISH HUMANS! STEEL YOUR RESOLVE, AND FIGHT ME! AND THEN, FALL BEFORE ME! UNTIL I AM THE LAST ONE STANDING! UNTIL THE WORLD IS DESTROYED!"

Zarc once again shot his blast now that his prey has nowhere to run with him blocking them. Just as the people screamed while covering themselves with their arms to prepare for the pain to come, a Duel Monster, Destiny HERO – Decisionguy, protected them from the block by creating a barrier before disappearing. Reiji and Kachidoki took this chance to escort the civilians to safety while Edo and Chris stayed behind to face Zarc like they have planned.

"Zarc! We'll be your opponent!" Edo told the Supreme King Dragon.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" Chris demanded.

"OH? SOME PREY HAVE FINALLY SHOWED UP, HUH?"

Zarc's Supreme King Dragon form dissolved into black and red smoke that descended down. When the smoke dispersed, the form he took was inhuman. His new body was Yuya's but has a mixture between a dragon, human and a demon. His body turns grey and become bulkier with number of spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles while his eyes turn bright yellow. His face sprouts veins and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. He also has a large pair of black demonic wings on his back. His eyes also continuously glowed dimly.

"You've finally revealed yourself." Chris stated, sweat dropping and tensed up at Zarc's monstrous form.

"I've finally revealed myself you said? I was right in front of you the whole time." Zarc told them.

"Isn't that Yuya? It looks like a fusion between a man and a Monster." Edo commented as he continued to stare at Zarc's form. He had heard that in the past, Zarc fused himself with his dragons, but to think it will result with his body changed into _this._ This was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Edo shook off the thought of Zarc's form and asked the most important question. "Answer me! What happened to Yuya!? Are you controlling Yuya!?" He questioned the Supreme King Dragon.

"Yuto and the others too! What did you do to them?!" Chris added.

"Yuya Sakaki is a fragment of mine, whose sole purpose is to aid my revival. He has won over my other fragments and fused with the Four Heavenly Dragons, becoming my main host. Thus, my current form. He no longer exists, and so does the other fragments." Zarc answered calmly, apathy clear in his voice and on his face.

"What!?"

Zarc smiled challengingly at the two former Academia Duelists. "You two shall be the first two casualties as humanity is driven to extinction. You should be honored." Zarc said in arrogant manner as he activated his Duel Disk. The Disk he used was Yuya's, but the shape of the energy was more like the shape of his wings.

Edo and Chris also activated their respective Duel Disks, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

"My Turn! Behold! That which has ruled over all, timeless and all-encompassing! Now tremble before my unparalleled power!" Zarc stated as he picked two cards from his hands. "With the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 1 and 12!"

"Pendulum!?" Edo looked at the two columns of light in surprise.

"Scale 0 and 13!?" Chris also equally surprised as he looked at the scale formed.

"Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my servants! Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 5)!" Zarc summoned two dragons that closely resembled the Supreme King Dragon but much smaller in size.

"I shall end my turn here." Zarc finished his Turn.

"It's Yuya…I'm sure Yuya is still residing inside that guy… Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri too!" Chris said with certainty upon seeing the Pendulum Summon.

"Yeah. Even if his body has been taken over by the Demon Duelist, Deep inside his heart, Yuya and the others' conscience still exists! I believe in that!" Edo also shared the same belief. There was still hope to bring Yuya and his counterparts back to them.

"My turn! I activate the Magic Card: Fusion! I send Destiny HERO – Decisionguy and Destiny HERO – Drillguy from my hand to the Cemetery, and Fuse them! Hero who decides the fate of victory! Hero who pierces through the bedrock of destiny! Become one now, and reign supreme in the dark future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Edo quickly brought out his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Dystopiaguy's Effect! I can inflict damage equal to Decisionguy's ATK to Zarc!" Edo declared as Dystopiaguy shot a blast equal to Decisionguy's 1600 ATK.

"I activate Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect! As long as there are Supreme King Monsters on my Field, I won't receive damage." Zarc announced as Gate Zero absorbed the blast meant for Zarc.

"Can you hear me, Yuya Sakaki!? It's me! Edo Phoenix!" Edo called out to the Entertainment Duelist whom he believed still residing inside Zarc.

"Then, due to Supreme King Gate Infinity's effect, I gain LP equal to the damage I would have taken." Gate Infinity's body was shining as it granted Zarc Decisionguy's ATK as LP.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 5600**

"Yuya! Have you forgotten what you stand for?! Didn't you say that Duel is to bring smile and happiness to people?! Answer me!" Edo called out again, but gained no answer nor any sign of Yuya's soul reacting to his voice. Zarc's expression didn't show any chance, still smiling so confident and smug.

Edo clicked his tongue. "Then, battle! I attack Darkwurm with Dystopiaguy!" Edo declared Battle Phase, motioning the Fusion Monster to raise its fist towards one of the dragon servants.

"Darkwurm's Effect activates! As long as there are Supreme King Monsters on my Field, attacks directed toward Darkwurm will be negated." Zarc stated as a transparent barrier was formed around both Darkwurms to block Dystopiaguy's attack.

"Then, from my hand, I activate the Magic Card: D – Soul Burst! It halves Dystopiaguy's ATK, and inflict damage equal to that amount to both players!" Edo decreased Dystopiaguy's ATK to 1400 while also inflicting himself and Zarc the same amount of damage.

"Fool. Did you forget that due to Supreme King Gate Zero's Effect as long as there are Supreme King Monsters, I won't receive damage?" Zarc reminded as he mocked the Fusion user. True to his words, the Supreme King Dragon didn't receive any damage and instead his LP increased more.

Edo, on the other hand, due to his own Magic Card's Effect, received the damage alone.

 **ZARC LP: 5600 = 7000**

 **EDO LP: 4000 = 2600**

This, however, didn't deter Edo. "Answer me, Yuya! Just a little is fine! If you hear my voice, respond to me!" He said as he endured the damage he took.

"Yuya, you have saved me from making a path that I will surely regret. You reminded me how fun Dueling is and how it's suppose to make people happy! Make people smile! Do you remember our last Duel in Heartland?! That time, you've healed the hearts of the people who were terrorized and the people who were conflicted! Remember your true wish, Yuya!" Edo recalled their Duel in Heartland that resulted to his lost, but he was greateful for that because that Duel started to open his eyes. Unfortunately, again, there was no reaction whatsoever from Zarc that indicate anything about Yuya. His voice hasn't reached him.

Edo sadly grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He lamented for a second before proceeding with his Turn. "Dystopiaguy's Effect! Once during each turn, when its ATK or DEF is modified, I can destroy a card on the Field! Noble Justice!"

Dystopiaguy's stomach opened the black hole that sucked one of the Supreme King Servant Dragons into it, leaving Zarc with only one Darkwurm and his two Monsters in the Pendulum Zones. Edo analysed Zarc, and to his disappointment, there was still no change. Yuya's soul was still slumbering inside.

"This doesn't work, either… I set one card face-down, and end my turn!" Edo finished his Turn with a bit of frustration.

"You're not losing your spirit now, aren't you Edo?" Chris said without looking at the former Commander-in-Chief, his face resolute.

Edo snorted at the thought. "As if! I'll take as many damage as I have to if it can bring back Yuya!" He replied to the silver haired Duelist with a small smile.

Chris returned the smile even without having to see Edo's face. "My Turn. I Special Summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX from my hand!" Chris discarded a Machine-Type Monster from his hand to Special summon the Level 9 Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I send another card to Special Summon another copies of Deep-Space Cruiser IX!" Chris Special summoned a second copy of the Space Monster in Attack Position.

"I Overlay my two Deep-Space Cruiser IXs! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 9! Arcturus Sphere (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 9 / ORU: 2)!" Chris summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Yuto, can you hear me? I know you're still in there." Chris started his try to reach out to his childhood friend.

"Yuto, do you still remember our first meeting and when we departed?" Chris' gaze softened as he recalled those old days when they were still children.

 **9 YEARS AGO – ARCLIGHT RESIDENCE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Chris was 11 years old at that time when first met Yuto. He, and his family just moved to a new house as his father's work as scientist required him to move. Not wanting to get separated from his family, his father decided it would be better if they all move together, and so, here they were. On the first day at their new house, one of their new neighbour came visiting for a proper greeting. Of course, his parents and himself and his siblings welcomed the couple with open arms.

When he greeted the couple, Chris noticed a tiny black and purple locks sticking out from behind the wife's legs. Slowly then a grey-colored eye was peeking from behind. When Chris' eyes met with the grey eye, the eye quickly retreated back, hiding behind out of what Chris perceived to be shyness. He chuckled at that.

"Oh, this is our son, Yuto. Come on dear. Say hi." The child's mother gently ushered the said boy, Yuto, to come out from his hiding. But Yuto shook his head quickly and refused to budge.

After what seemed to be a long time, Yuto finally relented, slowly coming out step by step while looking meekly at Chris with curiosity, but also warily. Chris smiled at the action, kneeling down and offering his hand up for a handshake, his voice soft and friendly.

"Hello, Yuto."

Yuto blinked, wondering how to answer. His eyes carefully took in the older boy's form, feeling comforting warmth from the silver haired boy. A slow smile made its way to his face, somehow knowing this boy is very nice. Yuto's hand reached out and grasped the larger one, shyly shaking it.

"Umm…my name is Yuto…" He whispered.

"And I'm Christopher. But just call me Chris." Chris smiled gently. This boy was so cute. He was like his younger brothers. A light bulb in his head. He took out his Deck and showed it to the younger boy who looked even more curious.

"Have you ever heard Duel Monster game?" Chris asked the boy, who shook his head in respond. "It's a really fun game. Everyone loves it."

"A fun game?" Yuto tilted his head as he continued to staring at the Deck.

"Yeah. Why don't we play together until Mommy and Daddy finished talking?" Chris offered.

"But…I don't know…how to play…" Yuto fidgeted, looking down in embarrassment. He gasped when Chris' hand held his, but he didn't pull away. He looked at Chris again and was met with another bright sincere smile from the older boy.

"I'll teach you. Let's play together with my brothers." Chris said as he carefully coaxed the younger boy away from his mother.

"Are they nice…?" Yuto asked innocently, earning a chuckle from Chris and also the adults.

"Very nice. You'll get along with them." Chris said as he stood up with Yuto's hand still in his. He continued to smile at Yuto to assure him that he means no harm. He made sure for his smile not to look so victorious as he saw Yuto's bright smile that was clearly saying he was looking forward to play with him and his siblings.

 **4 YEARS AGO – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Times passed quickly since that. Yuto would often came, almost everyday to the Arclight house to Duel with Chris and his siblings. Before they knew it, the Arclights had considered Yuto as one of their family, and the boy was always welcomed. Whenever Yuto came to play, Chris would be the first one he saw when he entered the house, not surprising as the older boy always waited for him at the time in the guest room.

Sadly for Yuto, this ended when Chris' father's work once again required him and his whole family to move from the neighbourhood. On the day they were moving, Yuto was having one of his most dejected look on his face. While his father and relatives who were helping them placing their baggage into the truck, Chris talked with the pouting Yuto. Despite being sad himself having to separate from his friend whom he had considered as his younger brother, he couldn't help but think that Yuto's pouting face was cute.

"Don't make that face, Yuto. I'm sure we'll meet again." Chris tried to assure Yuto.

"But when exactly we're going to meet again?" Yuto asked, still pouting.

"I don't know, but one day I'm sure we'll meet again. I won't forget about you, and you won't forget about me. Right?" Chris sighed when Yuto didn't quite satisfy despite nodding his head. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something. His eyes then landed on Yuto's deck case on his belt. For years they have duelled each other, Chris could tell that Yuto would become an excellent Duelist in the future.

"How about this then…" Chris took out his Deck while his other hand held Yuto's Deck. "We will meet again once both of us become strong Duelists. And then, let's have a match like we always do."

Yuto blinked. He took out his Deck in respond, looking back at his Deck and then at Chris. His dejected face softened, and Chris was relieved. Both of them loved Duel Monsters, and the game has became a strong connection for their bond.

"This is…a promise between Duelists?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah. It's a promise between Duelists." Chris nodded.

"Okay, then. Once I become a strong Duelist, let's meet and have a match again. Since this is a promise between Duelists, breaking the promise is not an option!" Yuto huffed with resolute face, but didn't last long as Chris was ruffling his head gently, smiling fondly at him.

"I know. I'll be waiting, Yuto. You really love Dueling, huh." Chris commented as he continued to ruffle Yuto's head.

Yuto's face finally became full blown smile. "Yeah! I love Dueling! Especially when all of us are having fun in our Duel!"

 **PRESENT TIME – TOWN SQUARE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"You said you love Dueling when all of us are having fun! But now, the Dueling you love is being used to hurt people! This is not what you want, Yuto! If you're still in there, then respond and stop this!" Chris said, but he didn't bother to wait for any reaction or such from Zarc.

"Battle! I attack Darkwurm with Arcturus Sphere!" Chris declared attack without hesitation. Arcturus Sphere shot its laser beam that went straight through the dragon, destroying it. But Chris wasn't done with that.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Meteor Shower! When a damage inflicted by a Sphere Monster I control is negated by an Effect, I can negate that Effect and doubled the damage!" Chris activated his Quick-Play Spell from his hand, negating Supreme King Gate Zero's Effect, thus not only allowing the damage from Arcturus' attack to hit Zarc, but that damage was also doubled.

 **ZARC LP: 7000 = 4600**

Zarc hummed. Mildly impressed by Chris' move. The silver haired Duelist was able to inflict damage to him after all. It wasn't bad for the opening act.

"Yuto, I did say what I said, even though I don't think I have the right. But I'm telling you this for your own sake. Don't let the darkness defeat you and force you to use the Dueling you love for destruction." Chris knew Yuto longer than did, so he knew well what kind of person Yuto was. He was a kind boy who would rather got himself hurt than hurting anyone. He would never use the Dueling that he loved to hurt someone without reason.

"If you call yourself a Duelist, then keep your words! Didn't you said it yourself that for promise between Duelists, breaking it is not an option?! Wake up, Yuto!" Chris called out despite not having his hopes high to get any reaction.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Chris concluded. "Sorry Edo. I can only did this much."

"No. Able to inflict damage to him is more of an accomplishment than mine. I can only destroy one of his Monsters." Edo assured his partner.

"My Turn! Pendulum Summon! Show yourself once more! My servants!" Zarc summoned back his two Darkwurms.

At that moment, Edo opened his Reverse Card. "Trap Card: D - Hyper Nova! I can activate it when my opponent Special Summons a Monster while there's a D-HERO on my Field. During this turn, all Monsters Special Summoned to my opponent's Field will be destroyed!" Edo destroyed the two Darkwurms right after it was just summoned.

Chris then followed, opening his own Trap Card. "Trap Card: Sphere Explosion! When my opponent's Monsters are destroyed by a card Effect while I control Sphere Monster, I can destroy all other cards my opponent controls and inflict 800 damage for each card destroyed!" Chris destroyed Zarc's Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, destroying his Pendulum Scale and inflict 1600 damage to Zarc.

 **ZARC LP: 4600 = 3000**

"All right! They're all wiped out! There's still a chance! Don't give up, V!" Edo said to his partner with happy and satisfied tone while still not letting his guard down.

"Yes. But please stop calling me V. I'm no longer part of Academia, so I'm not using that codename anymore. I am simply Christopher Arclight. Chris to be short." Chris told his partner, asking him to call him by his real name. When he joined Academia, he abandoned his name to ensure he will dedicate himself to fulfil his father's goal. But now, it's not necessary anymore, because he realized what was truly important to him.

"Chris! We'll definitely be able to deliver our feelings to them! To Yuya and Yuto, who are still in there!" Edo said raised optimism. Now that all of Zarc's Monsters have been destroyed, they have higher chance to win.

Zarc sneered at their moment of happiness. "Foolish people are too stupid to notice their own mistakes." He said mockingly.

"You've sealed your fate with that one move." Zarc's smile became even more arrogant.

"What!?" Edo became uncomfortable, having a bad feeling about this.

"What is he planning?" Chris wondered, guard up.

"When cards on my Field are destroyed, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand. All-knowing magician, who reads time and stars, and controls the space-time continuum. Descend now, and lend me your power! Come forth! Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned the long silver haired blue magician wearing space-colored cloak with a magic circle above in Attack Position.

"It's the Monster showed up when Yuya became Zarc!" Chris immediately recognized the Monster.

"I activate Astrograph Magician's Effect! It revives all cards that were destroyed!" Zarc summoned back his two Darkwurms, Gate Zero, and Gate Infinity in their original position and stats before they were destroyed, much to Edo and Chris' dismay.

"We tried so hard to destroy them…" Edo lamented.

Zarc's body then started to be covered in thick black darkness, which grew bigger as the Supreme King began to laugh.

"Just what is he going to do next?" Edo has a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"By Releasing Astrograph Magician, I can banish the Four Heavenly Dragons from the Deck, Extra Deck, Field, or Graveyard, in order to activate its effect! Astrograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his hand as he Released the Magician.

"Four Heavenly Dragons! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Become my cornerstone!" Zarc banished the four dragons one by one in that order. Black clouds with red lightning connected to Zarc's aura filled the sky following the banishment, and Zarc's body was barely visible, covered by the thick clouds.

"W-what in the world? What is he doing…?" Chris became unnerved by the phenomenon that was no happening.

"I don't know what's going on, but Chris, we have to find a safe place first!" Edo said while pulling his partner as the red lightning strikes at them and the buildings, prompting the two to retreat.

"Ultimate dragon, who governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!"

Zarc flew up to the sky towards the black clouds. From the clouds, two black and green wings emerged before swinging down, blowing the clouds away and revealed the dragon's form. A colossal dragon dark grey in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body. Its torso was similar to a mixture of Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing, with a thick tail that is three to four times the length of the dragon's body and lined with barbs. It lacks legs like Clear Wing and instead sports tan sections that resemble the horns of Starve Venom with similar "shield" like sections to those that Clear Wing has in place of hind limbs, though they both point down.

Its arms resemble those of Dark Rebellion, but with larger scythe-shaped wrist blades and are comparatively smaller than the rest of the body. The head was an amalgamation of the four dragons that compose it, with a large crest protruding from the skull that is largely green, and two sets of horns; one set resembling tusks that evokes those of Dark Rebellion, and a larger set that resemble those of Odd-Eyes, but are oriented in a similar manner to those of Starve Venom.

The wings of Supreme King Dragon were also an amalgamation of its composite dragons; the blades resemble those of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, with a similar color to Clear Wing on the back edges and in a similar orientation, while the wings are topped with sections resembling the back mouths of Starve Venom, and extend into tan barbed horns also resembling those of Starve Venom. Atop these sections were the main wings, which have a more basic design, but are two or three times the size of the rest of the dragon.

"Hahahahaha! I am Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion! I have become the ultimate life-form that governs everything!" Zarc declared, fused with the black dragon with the upper half of his body protruding from the dragon's chest.

Edo and Chris who have retreated to the outskirt of the town near the harbour looked up at the colossal dragon with the same staggered expression, their eyes wide and mouth gaping. A tinge of fear creeping within them from the sinister hatred and rage the Supreme King Dragon was emitting.

"A human fused with a Duel Monster…" Chris uttered in disbelief. Seeing Zarc's demonic form in Yuya's body was already hard to believe enough, and even something harder to believe has happened right in front of his eyes.

"That huge dragon is Zarc…the real form of the Supreme King Dragon…" Edo didn't know what else to say. He didn't have the word to describe exactly how shocked he felt at the moment.

"This is the end. I'll praise you for having the courage to challenge me first. But this is as far as you can go. Witness my power! When I descend, all Monsters on my opponent's Field will be wiped out!" Zarc revealed as the red lightning appearing from the dark clouds increased.

"And then, you will receive damage equal to the combined ATKs of the destroyed Monsters! Dystopiaguy's ATK is 2800 and Arcturus Sphere's ATK is 3000, Sum it up, it becomes 5800 damage!" Zarc added.

"What!? No way!" Edo exclaimed helplessly.

"Damn!" Chris cursed as two lightning came to strike down their Monsters. Chris quickly pointed at his Arcturus Sphere. "I activate Arcturus Sphere's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate an Effect affecting this Monster until the end of this Turn!"

Zarc sneered at Chris' effort as Arcturus Sphere created a barrier around them. "Hah! Behold my power! The Monsters on my Field won't be affected by the Effects of my opponent's Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters!" Zarc revealed, intensifying the power of the red lightning.

"Impossible!" Chris and Edo were beyond shocked now. Zarc was immune to the majority of Extra Deck Monsters' Effects. Could it be that there were still many skills that the Supreme King Dragon hid under his sleeve? Just how strong he could be…

Edo and Chris could do nothing but watched their Monsters were strike and destroyed by the red lightning. More red lightning then surrounded the two of them like a cage, trapping them as the lightning closing to the both of them. Edo and Chris looked in horror, unable to escape nor moving from their spot until those lightning finally strikes them, depleting all of their LPs in a flash.

 **EDO LP: 2600 = 0**

 **CHRIS LP: 4000 = 0**

Edo and Chris collapsed, their bodies covered in bruises close burns. They lay motionlessly on the ground, unable to move. The last attack has paralyzed their bodies for who knows how long. It took everything they have not to lose their consciousness. But with their bodies paralyzed, there was nothing they can do as Zarc once again continued his rampage, attacking the town and its people who haven't evacuate yet.

"Edo! Chris!"

Kachidoki and Dennis arrived, leaning the two to the wall to sit. They scanned their bodies and were relieved when they found nothing life threatening, Edo and Chris would be okay after resting for at least a few hours.

"Zarc…he combined with that huge dragon, becoming the Supreme King Dragon…" Edo revealed weakly while looking at the said dragon who continued his onslaught, destroying the town further.

Kahidoki blinked skeptically. "A human and a monster fused together? That's is ridiculous…" He stated while looking at Zarc incredulously.

Dennis sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. "By now I'm not so surprised no matter how bizzare it sounds…" He commented. The whole original dimension, Zarc and Ray's fragments were already absorbed into him like a sponge that he no found this information to be quite normal to accept.

"The rest is up to you… Make sure…you bring back…Yuto and the…others…" Chris pleaded to Dennis and Kachidoki, holding the latter's arm firmly before letting it go.

"We leave them to you, Dennis, Kachidoki…" Edo entrusted his wish and feeling to the two.

"All right. Leave the rest to us." Kachidoki promised their fallen comrades.

Dennis gave them a thumb up before turning to their opponent. "That form doesn't suit any of them. We'll get them back. Let's go, Kachidoki!" Dennis dashed towards the Supreme King Dragon.

"Right!" Kachidoki followed shortly.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Gluttonous Servant Dragon –** Dennis and Kachidoki challenge Zarc, trying to awaken Yuya, Yuri, and the others' slumbering souls within the Supreme King Dragon by using Monsters and strategies that may jog their memories. However, Dennis and Kachidoki must first defeat one of Zarc's four most strongest dragon servants which is the corrupted form of a familiar Fusion dragon they knew.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **LISBETH THE MELODIOUS DIVA:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 6). During Battle Phase, you can double the ATK of this card.

 _ **SPIRIT TECH MINES:**_ When a Spirit Tech Force Monster you control is about to be destroyed in Battle, you can negate the attack and inflict 200 damage to your opponent. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **MELODIOUS HOLY NECKLACE:**_ Monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted by Effects. (Equip Spell)

 _ **SPIRIT FUSION**_ : When you receive more than 1000 damage, you can discard a Fusion Card from your hand and Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring its summoning condition. (Trap Card)

 _ **ORACLE OF THE ANGELS:**_ Target the Angel-Type Monsters in your Pendulum Zones and treat them as having the same Level, and then perform Xyz Summon using them as Materials. (Magic Card)

 _ **BLOOM SERAPH THE ANGELIC MELODIOUS SAINT**_ **:** (ANGEL / LIGHT / XYZ / PENDULUM / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10). **Monster Effects:** By detaching an Overlay Unit you can activate one of these Effects: **(1)** You can negate activation of all face-down cards your opponent controls. **(2)** You can double the ATK of this card until the End Phase.

 _ **METEOR SHOWER**_ : When a damage inflicted by a Sphere Monster you control is negated by an Effect, you can negate that Effect and doubled the damage. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SPHERE EXPLOSION**_ : When your opponent's Monsters are destroyed by a card Effect while you control Sphere Monster, you can destroy all other cards your opponent controls and inflict 800 damage for each card destroyed. (Trap Card)

* * *

 **Sorry that Edo and Chris' Duel is not so different from the anime. But we promise that from the next chapter, the Duel will be different. There will be no intrustion penalty, each pair will fight Zarc from proper fresh start. And I know that many of you were expecting for Ray to beat Leo straight out for his action herself, but we first want to show how much Yuzu has grown and that Leo needs to know Yuzu is herself and not just some illusion like he always thought in this chapter. He is still not giving up though.**

 **Maybe some or even many of you are disappointed that Yuya's body is in demonic form like in the anime, to be honest I personally don't quite like it either, but my partner and I have argued days for it (Which is the cause of our delay in update). And sorry to say that in the end my partner won the argument. It was even close to a fight, and I don't want to risk us having a big fight over something like this. So sorry. He at least let me to remove Yuya's goggle.**

 **Lastly, some people have been asking are we going to make a sequel of this fanfic. To be honest, we don't know whether to make it or not. Although we have several ideas if we intend to make one. We decided to make a poll to decide. You can find and vote the poll in my profile. The deadline would be until the last chapter of this fanfic which means…16 chapters left. We will wait for your vote.**

 **And please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	52. Gluttonous Servant Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **KuriMaster13, Demon Lord Luciela, DKILAM, Yuka Kuroshiro, Elbarto4000, Citylover96, StrikeDragoon, AlissonJohns, Big duels, GamingGuy84, Ryujomaru15, Unknowedz, ThePsychopath96, dvdryms, Pandora The Ghost Elf, Colbalt Diamond, Swift4Sweeper, thetiger39, Playerhood18, Leafeon12, aqua9597, VioletStarVN, detheroc, GuestStar, Windraider, Hakuryukou79**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **DECEPTION VALLEY – OUTSKIRT OF MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

"So this is the place…" Yuzu stated as she, Reira, and Tsukikage arrived at the valley.

After combining the satellite in the Leo Corporation Control Room and the Dimension Pulse radar, they managed to find the exact location of the Dimension Pulse in Standard Dimension. Fortunately for them, the Dimension Pulse was located not too far from the city. The three youths didn't waste anymore time to place the other machine to extract the energies while Himika announced the danger of Zarc to the whole world after explaining everything to her, which wasn't so difficult as practically everyone has seen Zarc themselves.

Tsukikage placed the machine at the center of the valley. When the machine was activated, The gem on the machine began to shine pink in colour. The tip of the staff retracted into three pointers. A pink-coloured energy sphere started to form as the same coloured energies that looked like countless fireflies started to emerge from the ground throughout the whole valley. Various flowers started to bloom throughout the whole valley.

"All that left is to wait until ARC-V is completed. Hopefully the rest of the Dimension Pulses have been found by then." Tsukikage stated.

"Let's go back to Fusion Dimension. I'm worried how the others are faring over there. I also want to check the new cards Samejima-san is making. Those cards are maybe our only hope…" Yuzu said while looking at Yuya's goggle. There's no way she will let the others fight while she just waiting. She will fight as well. Yuya crossed dimensions and fight for her sake, this time she will do the same. She failed when she duelled Yuri, and she won't let the same thing to repeat again.

"But Leo Akaba is also in that dimension. What if we encounter him again?" Tsukikage asked, concerned as Leo still hasn't given up his goal.

"For now I'll avoid going to the core. Serena, Ruri, and Rin are fine. Ray told me that she can still sense them within the core." Yuzu was immensely relieved when Ray informed her that her counterparts were unharmed.

"Yuzu, don't you want to take a brief stop at You Show Duel School? I'm sure your father is worrying about you after you disappeared." Reira suggested. Yuya had once mentioned how worry Shuzo was after he told him that Yuzu was most likely captured by Academia. If she meet him now, he would be happy and glad. Not only that, Yuzu must be missing her father and wants to see him again. It won't harm to make a brief stop for a short time even in this situation.

Yuzu, however, shook her head in decline. "I want nothing more but to go home, but now is not the time. Every minute counts. Also, if I'm going to go back home, it will be together with Yuya." Yuzu and Yuya have made promise that they will return together. Yuya must be also miss his mother and the others. It would be unfair for Yuya if she go back and meet everyone first.

Reira closed her eyes briefly in understanding. "Okay… In that case, let's go." She told Yuzu and Tsukikage.

As they activated the dimension transfer program in their Duel Disk, Reira gave the Leo Corporation main building one last look in wonder about her adoptive mother before her body turned into particles of data and disappeared from the valley.

 **HARBOR** **–** **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

Dennis and Kachidoki landed on a rooftop of one of the few buildings that were still standing, observing the Supreme King Dragon who was in the middle of continuing his assault. Fortunately there were not many people left in the town thanks to Reiji and several of Edo's former subordinates evacuating the civilians. Kachidoki actually wanted to help Reiji more, but the Lancers leader ordered him to go to Edo and Chris in case the worst happens, which unfortunately came true. And so, now he and Dennis were standing there, preparing to fight the Supreme King Dragon.

"Chris and Edo fought, believing that a shred of Yuya and the others' souls are still inside of him." Kachidoki remarked as he watched the Supreme King Dragon.

"I also believe so. We shall inherit their feelings and carry on their wishes! We'll definitely bring them back! Both Yuya, and Yuri!" Dennis stated as he fix his glove in preparation for battle.

Kachidoki blinked at Dennis. "Even after everything, you still considers Yuri as your friend…" He stated as he recalled what happened recently with Yuri, especially Dennis' Duel against him that led to his supposed to be bitter painful lost.

"Maybe you think this is pathetic of me, but I can't help it. I can't let go of our bond. Besides…" Dennis smiled sadly as he looked at Yuri's old notebook and then recalled Yuri's Duel against Yuya, remembering what Yuya said. He wanted to believe in that possibility. No matter how little it was. "Yuri himself also hasn't completely cut our bond. That means my best friend is still in there…"

"I don't think it's pathetic. Cutting the bond with your best friend, is not something that can be done so easily… Serena also feel the same way." Kachidoki remembered the face Serena was making when she finally remembered that Yuri was her childhood friend. Her expression was that of longing. It was clear that she still cares for Yuri like Dennis does. If Kachidoki was on their shoes, maybe he'll feel the same way. While he didn't really care about Yuri, he will save him along with Yuya for Serena and Dennis' sake who were his comrades.

"Let's bring them back. All of them." Kachidoki said determinedly.

"It's show time!" Dennis was more than ready.

Kachidoki and Dennis jumped down, landing right in front of the colossal Supreme King Dragon. Despite the huge differences in their size, Dennis and Kachidoki didn't miss Zarc's eyes, the Supreme King Dragon gazed down at them. Dennis and Kachidoki felt the pressure from the colossal dragon. It was nearly unbearable, but remembering they have friends they need to save was all they need to keep them standing straight facing the dragon.

"Zarc! This time we'll be your opponent!" Dennis challenged the Supreme King Dragon.

The Supreme King Dragon dispelled his dragon form, reverting back to his humanoid form that earned surprise from Dennis and Kachidoki despite already hearing it from Edo and Chris. They decided to skip the comment and went straight to the Duel, activating their Duel Disks.

"Finally another challengers. I hope you can last longer than the other two before." Zarc told them with condescending look.

"Not just last longer, we will defeat you!" Kachidoki replied as the Action Field was activated.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

" _Yuri, Yuya, I'll make both of you remember! Your real selves!"_ Dennis took the first Turn. "My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermage String Figure (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Dennis summoned String Figure in Attack Position.

"And then I activate String Figure's other Effect! I can use this card to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with Monsters on my Field or hand as Materials! I Fuse String Figure and Damage Juggler in my hand!" Dennis placed his Monsters into the Fusion Vortex as he began his chant.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!" Dennis summoned his Fusion Monster.

"Yuri! I know you're still in there! Look at this!" Dennis motioned to his Fusion Monster like a presenter introducing a character. "You still remember, right? Force Witch that used to be my ace Monster! Before I gain Trapeze Magician, I often duelled you with this Monster!"

Dennis tried to remind Yuri's soul within the Supreme King Dragon while he also recalling of that time when he first showed Force Witch to Yuri and Serena.

 **5 YEARS AGO – HIDDEN GARDEN – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

Dennis arrived at their private little garden. Yuri and Serena were already there, the former was writing his notebook as always while Serena was taking care of her moonflowers. They stopped what they were doing when Dennis arrived and greeted them, which they returned. Dennis then all of a sudden summoned Force Witch with his imaginary nose becoming longer.

"How is it?! This is my ace Monster! Pretty, right?" Younger Dennis bragged to Yuri and Serena.

"Don't you think it's too girly for you?" Serena commented flatly.

"You're a boy, so found yourself a more masculine Magician." Yuri said with little interest in the Fusion Monster.

Dennis gaped at the lack of reaction from his two friends. "That's rude! And isn't that a discrimination against woman?! You'll hurt Force Witch's feeling!" Dennis said as he gently rubbing Force Witch's hand in comfort.

"Nope. It doesn't seem to be mind at all." Yuri said, pointing out how wide and bright Force Witch's smile as usual like nothing happened.

"Force Witch, you should be angry! At least pretend to be!" Dennis pouted. He then pointed his finger at Yuri. "Then I'll show Force Witch is more than she looks! Come on, Yuri! Let's go at it!"

Yuri closed his book and put it into his pocket. "Don't cry when I beat you." Yuri replied with sneaky grin.

"We'll see about that!" Dennis retorted.

Within the span of 10 minutes, Dennis was lying back on the ground while Yuri standing victorious with Serena watching with her mouth forming an 'O' as she watched the result between the two.

"That makes the record 15-0." Serena commented while watching Yuri helping Dennis to stand.

"You're still 100 years too early to beat me." Yuri said with a tone of superiority as he wiggled his hair.

"Hey! 100 years is too much! At least halve it!" Dennis protested, pouting even more.

Serena sweat dropped. "That's what you're complaining about?" She said to Dennis.

Dennis stopped when his violet and pink haired friend gave a pat on his head with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I admit that your Magician is great. It really suits you and your style. I'm sure you can grow more with Force Witch. I'm looking forward for our next Duel." Yuri told Dennis, praising his ace Monster.

"Yuri…" Dennis was touched, a small smile formed on his face…only for him to pout again thanks to Yuri's next words.

"But it's still too girly. Find a manlier Magician." Yuri said teasingly.

"Yuri you jerk!" Dennis had an imaginary waterfall tears hearing that.

 **PRESENT TIME –** **HARBOR** **–** **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Back then I always lost, but thanks to our Duel I can grow so much! The same also goes for you and Serena! Remember our Duel that time, Yuri!" Dennis sighed quietly when he didn't get any reaction from Zarc.

"I thought so, but I'm not giving up. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Dennis finished his Turn.

"My Turn! from my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Hayate the Earth Soaring Star and Kaiki the Sky Fusing Star! O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 10)!" Kachidoki brought out his ace Monster.

"So next both are Fusion users. Interesting!" Zarc exclaimed, getting excited.

"Yuya! You have saved me from the darkness! You have shown me that Dueling is more than just winning! You've prevented me from continuing taking a path that would have destroyed me! That's why, I will save you from the darkness this time!"

Kachidoki looked at a card in his hand, Acrobat Tower. It was the card that he received from Yuya after he lost against him for the second time. This card became the stepping stone for him to get out from the shadow of Ryozanpaku's rule and allowed him to choose his own path from then on. He will bring back Yuya whom he owed so much and as his comrade with this card.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Kachidoki concluded.

"My Turn! With the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 1 and 12! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster servants!"

Zarc summoned three Monsters to his Field: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 1), and Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 3) all three in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Supreme King Fusion! I Fuse Darkwurm and Verham to Fusion Summon! Dragons who served the ultimate king, become one now and reborn as the hungering fangs of the deadly poison! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Zarc Fusion summoned a dragon identical to the original Starve Venom, but it has green lines on its body that similarly can be found on the other two Supreme King Servant Dragons.

"Starve Venom?!" Kachidoki was completely taken aback upon seeing the dragon. The dragon looked even more sinister and terrifying than the original Starve Venom.

"It's Yuri! He is still in there!" Dennis noted, able to conceal his shock more than Kachidoki as he leaned more towards relief, taking the summoning of the dragon as a sign that his old friend was still existing like he believed.

"That Magician also looks like Starve Venom…" Dennis chuckled as he glanced at Violet Poison Magician. "And to an extent that smug grin of that Magician is also like Yuri's…"

"Now I feel even more fired up to bring Yuri and Yuya back!" Dennis reaffirmed his resolve. Starve Venom's appearance turned out becoming a boost to his determination and spirit. He couldn't afford to lose.

"Battle! I attack Entermage Trapeze Force Witch with Violet Poison Magician!" Zarc declared Battle Phase.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Spring of Poison! When a Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, I increase my Monster's ATK equal to the ATK of my opponent's Monster during damage calculation!" Zarc increased Purple Magician's ATK to 3600, higher than Force Witch.

"I activate Force Witch's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster, I can lower that Monster's ATK by 600!" Dennis decreased Violet Poison Magician's ATK to 3000.

Zarc raised his brow. "Only 600? Your Monster is still going to be destroyed."

Dennis opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Trapeze Air Jump! A Magician-Type Monster I control cannot be destroyed Battle until the End Phase!"

"But you still take damage!" Zarc reminded as Violet Poison Magician lashed its whip at Force Witch who blocked it with its trapeze, though the sharp tip of the whip grazed the Fusion Monster as Dennis took damage.

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 3400**

"Next I attack Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star with Starve Venom!" Zarc made his second attack with his Fusion Dragon who sent its tentacles out.

"I activate Starve Venom's Effect! Once per Turn, during Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can increase this card's ATK equal to the total ATKs of all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field!" Zarc increased Starve Venom's ATK to 8800, the dragon attached its tentacles to Violet Poison Magician, Force Witch, and Idaten as it absorbed their powers.

"An ATK of 8800?!" Dennis was shocked.

"I activate Idaten's Effect! When it battles a Monster with lower or equal Level, I can make the opposing Monster's ATK 0 during that damage calculation!" Kachidoki reduced Starve Venom's ATK to 0.

"I activate Starve Venom's second Effect! Once per Turn, during Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can steal the Effect of a face-up Monster on the Field, Extra Deck, or any Graveyard! I take Verham's Effect! During Battle Phase, I can switch the ATK of my Monster and the targeted Monster!" Zarc has Starve Venom to pull Verham from the Extra Deck and the opened the mouth on its stomach, consuming the Monster and gained its Effect. He then switched Starve Venom and Idaten's ATK, making Starve Venom's ATK 3000 while Idaten's ATK 0.

Kachidoki clicked his tongue and quickly pointed at his face-down card. "Tsk! Trap Card: The Great Wall! I I negate my Monster's destruction and the damage is halved!" Kachidoki opened one of his Reverse Cards. A wall resembling the Great Chinese Wall emerged from the ground, blocking Starve Venom's blast, but the wall then crumbled down once Starve Venom stopped its attack with Kachidoki nearly fell on his knee from the close call.

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 4000 = 2500**

Zarc made an impressed voice. "You did well enduring my attacks."

"Look at this, Yuri! You recorded every single Duel you had and the opponents you have defeated by writing it down in this notebook!" Dennis brought out and showed Yuri's old notebook, trying to remind him how he developed a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to his opponents and their Decks, including their strategies, which played big role in Yuri's rise as one of Academia's strongest Duelists.

"You're always very diligent and strong-willed. You've always dreamed to become the strongest! You're always the better out of the three of us. You have developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time, often taking advantage of our Monsters and strategies to put them in motion. You always figuring out ways to counter strategies used by your opponents."

"Back then, you, Serena, and I, the three of us swore to become top-rated Duelists! Every day before we got separated we duelled, polishing our Dueling skill! Remember Yuri! Our feelings back then! Didn't you say you want to become the strongest Duelist?! Then you can't let yourself losing against him!" D

Zarc chuckled and then laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Either you are too blind to see or being foolish. Yuri wholeheartedly helped me to combine all my fragments. You know that as much as I do since you've witnessed it yourself." He reminded the orange-haired Duelist of Yuri's actions.

"He is the fragment of mine who has contributed the most in my revival. Like you said yourself, he strives to becoming the strongest in the world, which is the same wish and goal as I. Once I become the strongest and annihilate humanity, his wish shall be fulfilled. Didn't he say it himself that by turning everyone into cards, that means he will be the strongest?" Zarc reminded again of what Yuri said when he defeated Dennis.

"He is not in his right mind! That's not the way Yuri truly wants!" Dennis retorted in his old friend's defense.

"Then what is it? Becoming strong so everyone will acknowledge him? You as much as I do how everyone around him feels about him. Those wretched weaklings deserves to die if you ask me." Zarc replied calmly, but there was a venom in his tone, which unnerved Dennis.

Dennis couldn't argue with that fact. He frowned as certain memories came back into him.

 **4 YEARS AGO – TRAINING GROUND – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

The students who just finished their first year in Academia were gathered in a training ground by an Academia instructor and the Professor himself. They were having an evaluation of each student's skill that will also determine their position in the future within Academia ranks. The students will be pit against each other in a Battle Royale Duel. For the first round of the Battle Royale Duel, Dennis watched Yuri amongst the first ones chosen.

He gave a silent encouragement to his friend who returned it with a smile before the Duel started. In a span of a few minutes since the Duel started, Yuri was the last one standing amongst the students who became his opponents who all were lying on the ground. Dennis then noticed the students who were watching the Duel with him were looking at Yuri with terrified faces. The students who were defeated also immediately got up and retreated back to their seats, away from Yuri. Dennis also heard a borderline slanderous whisper about his friend, which irked him.

"How did he come up with all those strategies?"

"It must be because he is a genius."

"That's right, from the very beginning he was on a different stage altogether."

"Up till now he just keeps coming up with more and more new strategies and Monsters…"

"Must be nice being a genius…"

"He is too overwhelming."

"It's scary, you know."

"Yeah, he is just too strong. Dueling against him will only break our spirits."

"If he become stronger, won't that make him too dnagerous in the future?"

Dennis was angry hearing that. Yuri's strong Dueling method was also at blame for them being afraid of him, but despite having zero inkling of just how difficult it was creating new paths, they dare to dismiss Yuri just as a genius.

During his first few days getting to know Yuri, Dennis watched Yuri duelling and duelling against him, and he admitted that he was envious of him. He thought that it was expected from a genius like him. However, this opinion changed when he happened to read the notebook. Yuri certainly has talent, but he wasn't a one in a million super genius like everyone thought him he was. He just has something that most Academia Duelists doesn't have. He was confident in his skills and always seeks to challenge others to prove his abilities and test the limits of his Dueling.

Because of this, Yuri constantly found himself in very difficult situations in his various duels and challenges which would break the spirits of most Duelists. However, he remains positive and cool under pressure, never backing down from a challenge and is always constantly thinking and evolving his Dueling. Yuri was flexible and innovative, able to break away from ordinary procedures to Duel, thus allowing him to make his own solutions when he needs to find an edge. He and Serena admired that side of him.

However, the other students thought differently in that regard.

"Yuri, congrats! You're awesome always today! Able to come up with that kind of strategy!" Dennis approached Yuri cheerfully, deciding not to talk about what the other students said about him.

"Thanks. You're also did great. Why don't we Duel after lunch as usual?" Yuri asked that sounds more like a request to Dennis as he and Yuri were walking towards the canteen.

"Of course!" Dennis said in perfect English, winking at the violet-pink haired boy. "Serena is also looking forward to hear about our class today! I bet she's going to ask for a Duel too!"

Yuri suddenly stopped his track, prompting Dennis to stop as well and turned to Yuri behind him. The boy looked down, not showing his face, and the air around him felt different. It worried Dennis.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Dennis asked in concern, placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders. Yuri shook his head before smiling sincerely at Dennis, which shocked the orange-haired boy, especially when hearing what he was saying next.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm glad that you and Serena are here…"

 **PRESENT TIME** **–** **HARBOR** **–** **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"I know… That's exactly why I'm fighting now…" Dennis looked sharply at Zarc. "This time, I'll stand by his side until the end! I won't leave him alone!"

"Feel free to try in futile. I end my Turn." Zarc finished his phase. At this moment, Starve Venom and Violet Poison Magician's ATKs returned to normal.

"From my hand, I activate Continuous Magic Card: Rings Air Show! When I control a Magician-Type Monster and that Monster destroyed a Monster my opponent controls, any Effect that negate damage is negated!" As Dennis activated the card from his hand, Force Witch threw two rings towards Supreme King Gate Zero, negating its Effect.

"It's time for you to shine, Force Witch! Battle! I attack Violet Poison Magician with Force Witch!" Dennis finally made his attack, pointing at the other Magician that resembled Starve Venom.

"I activate Force Witch's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster, the opposing Monster's ATK is lowered by 600!" Dennis decreased Violet Poison Magician's ATK to 600.

Force Witch jumped to one trapeze to the other and then delivered a powerful kick towards the poisonous Magician, destroying it.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 2200**

"One down, one to go!" Dennis said as he did a high five with Force Witch.

Zarc sneered. "I won't be so happy if I were you. When Violet Poison Magician is destroyed by Battle or card Effect, I can destroy a face-up card on the Field." Zarc pointed at Force Witch.

"Say goodbye to your Force Witch." Zarc said as Violet Poison Magician's spirit appeared and then lashed its whip at Force Witch, destroying the Magician in retaliation.

"At this moment, when my opponent controls a Monster while I'm not, I can Special Summon Entermage Wind Sucker from my hand!" Dennis summoned Wind Sucker in Attack Position.

"When this card is Special Summoned, I decrease its Level by 1." Dennis lowered Wind Sucker's Level from 5 to 4.

"I end my Turn." Dennis finished and then turned to Kachidoki. "I leave the rest to you, Kachidoki."

"Yeah. My Turn! Battle! I attack Starve Venom with Idaten!" Kachidoki quickly declared his attack. Due to Idaten's Effect, Starve Venom's ATK became 0. Idaten slashed its spear against the Fusion Dragon.

"Fool. Have you forgotten Starve Venom's Effect already?" Zarc reminded, ready to activate Starve Venom's Effect to use Verham's Effect again.

"Of course not! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Star of Sight! When a Monster I control battles, it cannot be targeted by my opponent's card Effects!" Kachidoki activated the card from his hand before Idaten's slash of spear connect to the dragon.

Zarc didn't look perturbed in the least. "I activate Starve Venom's third Effect. During either player's Turn, I can return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon 2 Supreme King Servant Dragon Pendulum Monsters!" Zarc returned Starve Venom to his Extra Deck and then summoned back Darkwurm and Verham in Attack Position.

"Also, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters my opponent controls become 0!" As Zarc declared, Darkwurm and Verham unleashed red lightning that strikes Idaten, reducing its ATKs to 0.

"What?!" Kachidoki and Dennis exclaimed at the same time.

"This is the end for you!" Zarc stated.

Kachidoki quickly jumped to a platform, picking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Kachidoki stopped Idaten's attack, returning his Fusion Monster back to his side.

"I end my Turn." Kachidoki concluded his Turn, ending Starve Venom's Effect, returning Idaten's ATK to normal. "Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen."

"That makes the two of us." Dennis said, a drop of sweat formed on his face. It was already hard enough for him to destroy one of Zarc's Monsters and inflict damage to him. And now, with Starve Venom's Effect, unless they negate it, Zarc can repeatedly return and summon back between Starve Venom and its Fusion Materials with the right card.

"My Turn!" Zarc's grin widened as he looked at the card he has drawn. "You have managed to endure this far, so I'll give you your reward."

"I Release Darkwurm and Verham to Advance Summon Astrograph Magician! All-knowing magician, who reads time and stars, and controls the space-time continuum. Descend now, and lend me your power! Come forth! Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned Astrograph Magician in Attack Position.

"It's the Monster that Zarc use to become the Supreme King Dragon!" Kachidoki recognized the Monster immediately.

"If that Monster appear that means, as Edo and Chris said, Zarc will…" Dennis quickly raised his guard up, motioning Kachidoki to do the same. Their biggest adversary will soon appear.

"By Releasing Astrograph Magician, I can banish the Four Heavenly Dragons from the Deck, Extra Deck, Field, or Graveyard, in order to activate its effect! Astrograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his hand as he Released the Magician.

Zarc's body once again was covered in thick black clouds and red lightning from the sky as he banished the four dragons from his Deck and Extra Deck. Dennis and Kachidoki were watching with a held breath, feeling unnerved.

"The ultimate dragon that governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc flew to the sky, uniting with his four dragons and reappeared in his Supreme King Dragon form.

"Finally it appears…" Dennis stated nervously.

 **ACADEMIA HQ – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Upon their arrival, Shun, Sora, and Grace quickly explained what happened to Allen, Sayaka, and the rest of the Resistance of the danger they were in. They have them tell the refugees to gather inside the shelter, none is allowed to go out for the duration of the fight. Leaving the evacuation to the Resistance and Security, Shun, Sora, and Grace then made haste to the abandoned Academia HQ and explained straight to the point of their situation, Reiji's given order was enough to make the LDS crew to less asking and more working.

Grace and the researchers reinforced the machine to find the Dimension Pulse made by Samejima and herself while Shun and Sora went out of the base to check the evacuation process. While everyone were panicking, both the Resistance and Security did a good job in escorting the civilians without a fuss, so it was only a matter of time until everyone were gathering in the shelters, though Shun and Sora were very much aware that gathering them inside the shelters won't keep them safe for long unless they defeat Zarc.

"Kurosaki, look!" Sora pointed at the crack in the sky that showed Zarc duelling against Dennis and Kachidoki.

"That's Dennis and Kachidoki! Why are they duelling him?!" Shun looked in shock. As he remembered, Reiji never gave them order to fight Zarc, so why?

"If you ask me, they don't look well against him." Sora remarked based on the wary and nervous expressions Dennis and Kachidoki were making.

"Considering Zarc once nearly destroyed the whole world, he is a strong Duelist on a whole different level than the opponents we have faced before."

"I can't argue with that." Sora said as he ate one of his lollipops while stretching his arm up in enthusiasm. "That's why, let's help them. I'm itching to Duel this Supreme King Dragon anyway!"

Shun smiled calmly at the boy's excitement. "Don't die before we have our rematch, Fusion scum. I don't want to attend and see Yuya and Gongenzaka crying in your funeral."

Sora smiled back. "That's my line. You better not making your sister and Yuto cry in your funeral, sister complex Xyz loser." He retorted teasingly.

Shun looked at his Duel Disk. "The moment I enter the battlefield, I'm always prepared losing my life. But never once I think I'm fighting to die. I'm fighting, so I can live for another day. I won't die. Definitely." Shun looked determinedly at the Supreme King Dragon.

"Neither do I." Sora responded, steeling his resolve.

 **HARBOR** **–** **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"When I descend, all Monsters on my opponent's Field will be wiped out!" Zarc announced as the red lightning appearing from the dark clouds strikes at Idaten and Wind Sucker, destroying them.

"And then, you will receive damage equal to the combined ATKs of the destroyed Monsters! Idaten's ATK is 3000 and Wind Sucker's ATK is 2100, Sum it up, it becomes 5100 damage!" Zarc added as Dennis and Kachidoki were surrounded by red lightning that closing at them.

"I'm not going to let that happen! When an Effect that would inflict damage is activated, I can Special Summon Entermage Flame Eater (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) and the damage is reduced to 0!" Dennis summoned Flame Eater from his hand in Attack Position. The Entermage Monster sucked the lightning into itself. The Monster then belched, satisfied with its meal.

"Phew. Good thing that Edo and Chris have already warned us about this…" Dennis remarked as he wiped a sweat from his head.

"Yeah. It would have been the end for us if we didn't prepare for it." Kachidoki sighed, though not fully relieved yet since the Duel still continues.

"Hoh? So you already prepare that much. Impressive. Looks like I'll be enjoying this Duel longer than the the last one. I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Zarc concluded with a satisfied smile, excited that his opponents answered his expectation.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Entermage Trick Clown (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Dennis summoned Trick Clown in Attack Position.

"I've already said my piece to Yuri, so this time, it's for you now, Yuya!" Dennis raised his arms as spotlights focused on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Alright, may I have your attention, on my stage there are two Level 4 Monsters! When there are two Monsters with the same Level on the Field, you know what that means, don't you…?" Dennis made a questioning gesture before flicking his finger at his two Monsters.

"That's right! I Overlay Flame Eater and Trick Clown! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned his ace Monster.

"So you can also do Xyz Summoning…" Zarc remarked with amusement.

"Here we are, welcome the main star of today's show, my ace Monster and partner Trapeze Magician! Trapeze Magician will show us his amazing aerial show that you cannot take off your eyes from!" Dennis monologued as he grabbed on Trapeze Magician while the Magician was flying.

"Yuya, you still remember, right? Our Tag Duel against the Ryozanpaku Duelists? The both of us delivered one of our greatest Entertainment Duels! We dazzled the audience with our flashy wonderful Dueling! Both of us promised that we will bring more smiles with our Entertainment Dueling! Remember your entertainment spirit, Yuya!" Dennis recalled his first Tag Duel with Yuya. That was one of the best and happiest Duels he had ever experienced. Despite being a spy at that time, he genuinely enjoyed that Tag Duel, and he wished to do it again.

"Entertainment…" Zarc muttered, dropping his smile as he pondered something.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Trapeze Magician!" Dennis jumped off from Trapeze Magician, landing on a platform.

With its master away from it, Trapeze Magician grasped on its trapeze and then jumped to another before doing a flip and then directed its foot to Zarc for a kick. Due to Rings Air Show's Effect, Trapeze Magician's attack cannot be negated. Zarc covered himself with his dragon hand, blocking the kick. As he has higher ATK than Trapeze Magician, the Monster was quickly destroyed by a crush from the Supreme King Dragon.

"When I destroy a Monster by Battle, I can Special Summon 2 Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Extra Deck! Revive!" Zarc summoned back Darkwurm and Verham.

Dennis, however, stood his ground calmly. "Rings Air Show's second Effect! When a Magician-Type Monster that I control battles a Monster with higher ATK, I take no damage and the opposing Monster's ATK is lowered equal to my Monster's ATK!" He lowered Supreme King Dragon's ATK to 1600.

Despite his ace Monster being destroyed, Dennis smiled as if has been waiting for it. "I activate Rank-Up Magic: Magical Force! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by Battle this Turn and Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that Monster by using it as the Overlay Unit then attached itself to the Monster Summoned by this Effect!"

"Show must go on! Oh magician of the sky, more magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2200 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned a Trapeze High Magician in Attack Position with triumphant smile.

"I activate Trapeze High Magician's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase this Turn! Go! Trapeze Magician! First, let's destroy Verham!" Dennis attack again with his Rank 5 Xyz Monster. The Magician, similarly as his fellow Trapeze Magicians, attack the Supreme King Servant Dragon with a kick.

" _All three dragons have lower ATKs than Trapeze High Magician. Due to Rings Air Show Zarc will receive damage. And since Trapeze High Magician can attack up to three times, it can destroy all of the dragons. We'll win!"_ Kachidoki smiled victoriously, confident in Dennis.

 **ZARC LP: 2200 = 1100**

"I would prefer to attack you for the last, but due to Darkwurm's Effect, I can't attack since it since it will negate any attack towards it as long as you control another Supreme King Monsters, so…" Dennis sighed in reluctance before pointing at Zarc. "For the second attack, I'll have Trapeze High Magician to attack the king himself!"

Trapeze High Magician jumped to another trapeze again and then launched another kick towards the Supreme King Dragon.

Zarc opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Supreme King Shield! When my opponent's Monster declares attack on a Supreme King Monster I control, I can change the attack target to another Monster I control for the rest of this Turn!"

Darkwurm moved to the front, blocking Trapeze High Magician from Zarc. Due to Darkwurm's Effect, Trapeze High Magician's attack was negated. The Magician's kick was deflected by invisible force unleashed by Darkwurm, forcing the Magician back to Dennis' side.

"Aww…I almost got him!" Dennis pouted, but then quickly smiled at Kachidoki, giving him a thumb up. "In that case, I'll give the spotlight to you now, Kachidoki! Deliver a grand finale in my place, okay? I end my Turn."

With Dennis ending his Turn, Supreme King Dragon Zarc's ATK reverted to normal.

Kachidoki nodded. "My Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Ressurection of the Dead! I can revive a Monster from Graveyard! Come back to me, Idaten!" Kachidoki summoned back his Fusion Monster.

"And then, from my hand, I summon Entermate Thunderhino (ATK: 200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!" Kachidoki summoned the Entermate Monster in Attack Position.

"Yuya! Remember! You gave me one of your Monsters as a sign of our comradeship and so I can try a new path!" Kachidoki said as he looked at Thunderhino beside him while recalling the day he received the Monster from Yuya.

 **FIVE DAYS AGO – DUEL LODGE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

It was a day after Kachidoki saved Yuya from Academia HQ's prison with the help from Kaito and Shun. He officially joined forces with the Lancers and Resistance. Although there were some who were still suspicious of him due to him formerly affiliated with Academia even though for a different reason, Yuya and his friends were welcoming him with open arms thanks to his role in saving Yuya.

"Kachidoki!" Yuya came approaching him. Even though his voice sounded cheerful, his face was still pale.

"Yuya, what are you doing? You should be resting." Kachidoki scolded the Entertainment Duelist.

"I know, but I'm thinking of giving you this before I forget." Yuya shuffled his pocket pants, taking out a card – Entermate Thunderhino, and extended it to Kachidoki.

"This is?" Kachidoki asked, not understanding why Yuya showed him this card.

"The Acrobat Tower I give to you cannot be activated unless you Release an Entermate Monster. So I'm giving this to you. Take it." Yuya said, hand still extending the card to Kachidoki.

Kachidoki was hesitant. "Are you sure? You don't really need to, I mean after what I did…" It wasn't like he didn't like the card, but he thought he didn't have the right to accept more than one card from Yuya.

"But you saved me, didn't you?" Yuya cut him off, still smiling friendly at the Martial Arts Duelist. "Also, now we are comrades, so it's fine. Everything between us was already settled too. Am I wrong?"

"Well, no… I don't have anything against you anymore…" Kachidoki confirmed. Any hostility or grudge that Kachidoki has for Yuya has disappeared from his mind completely. He felt better once he let go of his vendetta as it also opened up a new path for him.

"Then take it." Yuya placed the card in Kachidoki's hand like he did before with Acrobat Tower. "I want you to have it, Kachidoki. A card is equal to Duelist's life. I'm giving you this card because I know now that we are comrades, you'll have my back when the situation comes in battle, and I'll also have your back. I trust you, Kachidoki.

"Yuya…" Kachidoki stared hard at Yuya as he unconsciously gripped the new card he received. Noticing the miniscule movement, Yuya's smile widened and he then excused himself, retreating back to his room as Kachidoki watched him until he could see him no more.

 **PRESENT TIME –** **HARBOR** **–** **TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"You gave me this card because you trust me that I'll have your back! At that time I was so happy, and I swore that I won't let you down! That's why, I will answer to your trust in me now!" Kachidoki promised to himself and Yuya's slumbering soul. Even if his body would be destroyed, he will awaken his comrade's soul and free him from the darkness.

"I Release Idaten to Advance Summon Yama the Punisher Star (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 9)!" Kachidoki summoned a Monster that took the appearance of a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair donning a unique shirt that simply covers its shoulders and the top portion of its back, leaving its torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. It wears a full arm gauntlet on its right arm, with which it wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on its left. Its pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals.

"You may be unaffected by Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters' Effects, but that cannot be said to Effect Monster! Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Yama!" Kachidoki declared attack with his newest Monster. Yama jumped towards Zarc, raising its sword covered in burning crimson flames.

"I activate Yama's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster, the opposing Monster's ATK is halved and any Effect that will negate the attack or Battle Damage is negated!" Kachidoki halved Zarc's ATK to 2000.

"I activate Supreme King Shield's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can change the target of my opponent's Monster's attack to another Monster I control and both player received the halved damage!" Zarc banished his Trap Card, once again motioned Darkwurm to protect him from Yama's slash. The two Monsters clashed, deflecting each other's attack.

 **ZARC LP: 1100 = 250**

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 2500 = 1650**

"I activate Trap Card: Acrobat Tower!" As Kachidoki Released Thunderhino, all Monsters on the Field and the ones in the Graveyard became orbs of colorful lights and a tall tower appeared from the ground. The orbs of lights became balls that landed on one another that seemed will fall at any time.

"Wow! This is another card you got from Yuya, Kachidoki?" Dennis looked impressed by the tower.

"Us, the three players, will draw 2 cards from our Deck and determining on what Monster cards are drawn. The tower will fall on either player and deal damage equal to 200 times the amount stacked up." Kachidoki explained the Effect of Acrobat Tower.

Zarc smiled in amusement as he placed a finger under his chin. "So the victor will be determined by a card draw?" He asked to confirm the Effect.

"Yes." Kachidoki confirmed. He, Dennis, and Zarc were all ready to draw 2 Monster cards that apparently will determine their fate. They drew 2 cards, sending the first card to their Graveyard.

"The first cards are…"

The three new Monsters standing on the towers were Kachidoki's Level 4 Nawaki the Earth Rising Star, Dennis Level 3 Bonus Dealer, and Zarc's Level 4 Darkwurm. Since both Kachidoki and Zarc's Monsters' Level were the highest, the tower started to leaning towards between Kachidoki and Zarc.

"Now, the second cards are…"

The three Duelists send their second drawn cards to the Graveyard. Three new Monsters standing on the towers were Kachidoki's Level 5 Tenma the Sky Rising Star, Dennis' Level 2 Candy Craftsman, and Zarc's Level 6 Supreme King Servant Dragon Lunarre.

They counted the total of the Levels of the Monsters that they drew. Kachidoki drew Level 4 and 5 Monsters, Dennis drew Level 3 and 2 Monsters, while Zarc drew Level 5 and 6. This means the results are Kachidoki's total Monsters' Level was 9, Dennis was 5, and Zarc was 11. With Zarc's Monsters' Levels being higher than both Kachidoki and Dennis, the tower started to fall to Zarc's side.

"There are 9 Monsters in total in both Field and Graveyard, that makes the damage you will take 1800! This is the end for you, Zarc!" Kachidoki exclaimed as the tower fell down towards Zarc and exploded into pink smokes.

"Yeah! You did it, Kachidoki!" Dennis jumped triumphantly. "With this Zarc is–"

Dennis words trailed down when the smoke dispersed and a familiar silhouette was visible. Zarc flapped its wings, blowing the remains of the smokes that also nearly blew Dennis and Kachidoki who were supported by their Monsters. Kachidoki and Dennis looked in disbelief as the Supreme King Dragon was unharmed.

"No way…how…?" Kachidoki wondered.

"When I'm going to receive a damage, I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Lunarre in Defense Position from my hand and negate the damage." Zarc said as he introduced his newly summoned servant dragon that also resembled Darkwurm and Verham, but it doesn't have any wing and was standing with its two feet like Odd-Eyes.

"Urgh… He has that kind of Monster?" Kachidoki clenched his fists in frustration at how his attack was once again foiled.

Dennis slapped his face and sighed in exasperation. "Why when we're always so close to defeat him he manages to counter us?" He remarked as he looked at Zarc warily. "But I guess this is to be expected from the man who used to be an undefeated World Duel Champion."

"I end my Turn." Kachidoki concluded.

"Don't let that get you so down, Kachidoki! Just a little bit more and we can defeat him!" Dennis tried to stir up his partner's spirit.

"No you won't." Zarc interjected, sneering at his two opponents. "This is as far as you go." Zarc told them as he started his Draw Phase.

"My Turn! I activate Supreme King Fusion's Effect. By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters on my Field as Materials!" Zarc this time Fused Darkwurm and Lunarre to summon Starve Venom back to the Field in its prime form.

"Starve Venom again!" Kachidoki cursed.

"I activate Starve Venom's Effect! It gains ATK equal to all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field!" Zarc increased Starve Venom's ATK to 10200.

"An ATK of 10200…! If either one of us get attacked, it'll be the end…!" Dennis was close to panicking. Frankly, he didn't have any card to negate or avoid Starve Venom's attack. And looking at Kachidoki's reaction, he didn't seem to be faring any better than him.

" _But at the very least one of us will still standing. Once Zarc's Turn end, either of us will finish him off!"_ Dennis thought positively, trying to remain optimistic. Unfortunately, the Supreme King Dragon was quick to ruin it.

"If you think one of you will survive, you are wrong. As punishment for damaging me this much, I will end both of you this Turn! When Lunarre is being used as a Material for Special Summoned Monster, that Monster can attack all my opponent's Monsters simultaneously!" Zarc revealed as Starve Venom spread its protruded the tentacles on its shoulders, unleashing roots-shaped wings that formed a darkish purple energy sphere at the top of the dragon's head, ready to be fired at any time.

"What?!" Dennis exclaimed, beyond shocked.

"Simultaneously?!" Kachidoki nearly lost his fighting spirit from the revelation of the Effect. But he then noticed an Action Card. He faced Dennis and tilted his head to the Action Cards across the platforms. Understanding what Kachidoki was trying to tell him, the two youths nodded.

"This is it. There is no honor greater than being defeated by me! I attack Trapeze High Magician and Yama the Punisher Star with Starve Venom!" Zarc declared, which was the cue for Kachidoki and Dennis to jump from one platform to another and picked Action Cards.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish, activate!" Kachidoki activated his Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion, activate!" Dennis activated his Action Card.

Zarc sneered at their attempts to stop his attack. "Did you think that such parlor tricks will work against me?! Due to my power, cards added to the hand outside of the Draw Phase will be negated and destroyed!" Zarc raised his hand up as the Supreme King Dragon unleashed red lightning that strikes Dennis and Kachidoki's Action Cards, destroying both.

"Even the Action Cards…!" Dennis looked helplessly at the Supreme King Dragon. Their last hope has been crushed like it was nothing.

"Dennis! Kachidoki!"

Zarc turned his head to the road not too far from them. He saw two boys, one with green hair while the other one with blue hair running towards them in hurry. Looking at the Duel Disks on their wrists and the fact they called his opponents' by their names, Zarc knew immediately that they were his opponents' allies and intending to help them.

"So new challengers have appeared." Zarc stated as he saw Shun and Sora coming at him before turning to Dennis and Kachidoki again. "I no longer have any business with you two. Begone from my sight!"

Starve Venom bound Yama and Trapeze High Magician with its roots before finally shooting the energy sphere that turned into destructive blast that destroyed the two Monsters. Dennis and Kachidoki screamed in pain as the blast reached them as well, blowing them away.

 **DENNIS LP: 3400 = 0**

 **KACHIDOKI LP: 1650 = 0**

The two Lancers fell onto the sea and drowned, their injuries and pain prevented their bodies from swimming. Zarc continued his advance, leaving his enemies to drown. Shun and Sora, who arrived right as Dennis and Kachidoki fell into the water and not seeing either two of them swimming back up, quickly plunged themselves into the water and pulled their drowning comrades back to the surface. Shun pulled Kachidoki while Sora pulled Dennis.

Once they reached the ground, Dennis and Kachidoki coughed out the water they gulped and then panting for air. Shun and Sora helped them sit and patted their back until the two started breathing properly again.

"Why are you guys fighting him? I thought you're looking for the Dimension Pulse and evacuate the civilians." Sora asked worriedly.

"I have found…the Dimension…Pulse…" Dennis explained between his coughing. "We left Reiji and Edo's former subordinates to do the evacuation…"

"We thought…we could…bring back…Yuya and the…others…" Kachidoki also explained between his coughing. "Their souls…must be…still exists…"

Shun patted Kachidoki's back. "We understand. You guys don't need to say anything anymore. Get some rest." Shun looked at Sora, who nodded in understanding. They knew what to do now.

"You have to be careful against him…Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Effects…won't work…his Monters in Pendulum Zones…have Effects that…will negate attack while he controls…Supreme King Monsters…and he can recover his LP from…the negated attack…" Dennis warned the two, slowly regaining his breathing and voice again.

"You can't use Action Cards either…Zarc will destroy…any card added…outside Draw Phase… The best way to win…is by defeating Zarc…before he the Supreme King Dragon…is summoned…" Kachidoki advised the two before coughing hard again.

"We leave the rest to you guys…" Dennis pleaded before finally letting Shun and Sora go.

"We just need to give Zarc a hard knock and that will awake Yuya and the others' souls." Sora stated as he was looking at Zarc, Duel Disk ready.

Shun nodded in agreement. "All four of them are stubborn Duelists after all. We need to be hard to get through them. Let's go!"

Shun and Sora ran ahead, becoming the next ones to challenge the Supreme King Dragon.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Rebellious Servant Dragon –** Shun and Sora challenges Zarc who face them with another one of his strongest dragon servants that is the corrupted form of the Xyz dragon they both knew. Its overwhelming power forces Shun and Sora to take huge risk in order to defeat Zarc.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON VERHAM**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 7). **Monster Effect:** During Battle Phase, you can switch the ATK of this Monster with the Monster your opponent controlled targeted for an attack by this card.

 _ **SUPREME KING FUSION**_ **:** You can Fusion Summon a Supreme King Fusion Monster using 2 or more Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters on your Field or hand. You can banish this card to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using Monsters on your Field as Materials. (Magic Card)

 _ **TRAPEZE AIR JUMP**_ : A Magician-Type Monster you control cannot be destroyed Battle until the End Phase (Trap Card)

 _ **THE GREAT WALL:**_ A Warrior-Type Monster you control cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage is halved. (Trap Card)

 _ **RINGS AIR SHOW**_ : When you control a Magician-Type Monster and that Monster battles a Monster your opponent controls, any Effect that negate damage is negated. If a Magician-Type Monster you control attack a Monster with higher Level, you won't take damage and the targeted Monster's ATK was decreased by the same amount of your destroyed Monster's ATK. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **STAR OF SIGHT**_ : When a Monster you control battles, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card Effects. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SUPREME KING SHIELD:**_ When your opponent's Monster declares attack on a Supreme King Monster you control, you can change the attack target to another Monster you control for the rest of this Turn. If this card is in Graveyard when an opponent's Monster attacks, you can banish this card to direct the attack to another Monster you control and half of that damage is inflicted to your opponent. (Trap Card)

 _ **YAMA THE PUNISHER STAR:**_ (WARRIOR / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 9). You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Releasing a Level 8 or higher Monster you control on your Field. When this card battles, the opposing Monster's ATK is halved, and any Effect that will negate its attack or Battle Damage is negated.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON LUNARRE**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 6 / PS: 2). When you're about to take damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. When this card is used for Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Materials, the Monster summoned using this card can attack all your opponent's Monster simultaneously.

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Finish! This chapter was harder to write than we thought. It's a relief we managed to finish it. Before everyone ask, yes, we'll include the Magicians based on the four dragons, and maybe more other Magician-Type Monsters for Zarc. We added a new Effect for Starve Venom since, as** _ **GuestStar**_ **said, Starve Venom's Effects are not as stronger than the original Starve Venom even though it can copy the Effect from any Graveyard during Main Phase or Battle Phase along with inflicting piercing damage.**

 **Ever since the announcement about the possible sequel, I've been receiving many PMs that requests for their ideas or OCs to be used in the sequel. Please understand to make this fair for everyone, challenging myself as a writer, and after the recent arguments I have with my partner, I've decided that if I'm making a sequel I'll do it on my own. The arguments I have with my partner in particular really gives me headaches several times already, so I prefer to write story on my own for a while once this fanfic is over.**

 **Regarding the sequel, I already came up with the premise, the first 5 chapters, new allies and antagonists, and the ending, in case the majority vote choose 'Yes' for a sequel. If the result is 'Yes', I'll make the sequel. If the result is 'No', then I'll drop it until I get very interested in writing it.**

 **Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	53. Rebellious Servant Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **aqua9597, Ryujomaru15, ScalchopWarrior, KuriMaster13, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, Big duels, Demon Lord Luciela, Elbarto4000, Ringo1327, Swift4Sweeper, darkneos35, dvdryms, Meemo, Playerhood18, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, Yuarc V**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **TOWN BRIDGE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

Shun and Sora arrived at the bridge with their battle stances, prompting the Supreme King Dragon to revert to his humanoid form, keeping himself in the air using his black wings.

"I've been expecting you." Zarc told his new challengers with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That form is even worse than I imagined." Sora commented.

"That proves the story of Zarc becoming one with Duel Monsters no matter how much it was hard to believe." Shun remarked and then activated his Duel Disk. "That form really doesn't suit you. I'll change you back no matter what."

"We have inherited our comrades' feelings, so we will finish what they couldn't do!" Sora stated, also activating his Duel Disk.

"Hmph. And just like your comrades, you will fall before me." Zarc told them in his usual arrogant way, activating his Duel Disk, marking the start of the Duel.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

Shun drew first, taking the first Turn. "My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Raid Raptors - King's Lanius (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Shun summoned King's Lanius in Attack Position.

"When King's Lanius is summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Raid Raptors Monster from my hand! Come! Raid Raptors – Advancing Buzzard (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!" Shun Summoned Advancing Buzzard in Attack Position.

"Advancing Buzzard can be treated as two Monsters if it's used as Xyz Material! I Overlay King's Lanius and Advancing Buzzard! Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Shun summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Shun concluded his first Turn.

" _Wait for me, Yuya! I'll save you soon! I can do this!"_ Sora convinced himself as he took a step forward and then started his Turn.

"My Turn! Draw! I activate Continuous Magic: Death-Toy Sanctuary! I can activate this card by sending Death-Toy Monsters into the Graveyard, one from my hand and two from the Extra Deck. I send Edge Imp DT Motoki from my hand, as well as Death-Toy Scissors Bear and Scissors Tiger from the Extra Deck into the Graveyard!" Sora discarded DT Motoki, Bear, and Tiger to the Graveyard, allowing him to activate his Continuous Magic.

"I can treat the Edge Imp DT Motoki in my Graveyard as a Death-Toy monster! Then, I activate the Magic Card, Death-Toy Fusion! I banish Death-Toy Scissors Bear, Scissors Tiger, and Edge Imp DT Motoki from the Graveyard, in order to Fusion Summon! Unfeeling toys possessed by demons! Annihilate the ignorant masses that dare oppose you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The demonic amalgamation of all playthings! Death-Toy Mad Chimera (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Sora summoned his strongest Monster right off the bat in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn!" Sora concluded.

"So this time it's another Xyz and Fusion user. Since I've already summoned my Fusion Dragon servant in my previous Duel, I'll introduce you to my other strongest servant." Zarc stated as he started his Turn.

"My Turn! With the Scale 1 Supreme King Gate Void and the Scale 12 Supreme King Gate Endless, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 2 and 11! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster servants!" Zarc summoned Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4 / PS: 8) and two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 5)

Shun blinked at Black Fang Magician. "That Magician…it looks like Dark Rebellion…" He commented, noticing the resemblance between the outfit the Magician was wearing and his best friend's ace Monster.

"I Overlay my two Darkwurms! The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Zarc summoned his dragon servant that was identical to Dark Rebellion, but like Starve Venom before him, he has green lines on some parts of his body.

"Dark Rebellion?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Zarc concluded, which confused both Sora and Shun.

"He's not attacking?" Sora wondered warily.

"He must've something in his mind. But now, there's no doubt about it. Yuto is somewhere deep inside him!" Shun stated with certainty. Got fired up, the Raid Raptors user jumped onto his Xyz Monster, eyes straight towards Dark Rebellion.

"Rise Falcon's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can add the ATKs of all Special Summoned monsters on my enemy's Field to its own ATK!" Shun raised his Monster's ATK to 7100. Rise Falcon's body was covered in fiery flames that cause no harm to Shun who was riding on it.

" _Do you remember, Yuto? When I was acting recklessly in the Standard Dimension, you reined me in with one punch."_ Shun reminisced the times when he carelessly challenged every LDS members and also mistook Yuzu as Ruri, and it was then Yuto knocked him out by punching him on the gut to stop him from making more careless moves.

" _You're always like that…"_ Shun thought as he remembered a fond memory.

 **2 YEARS AGO – HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

During a lunch break after class, Shun and Yuto found Ruri being harassed by three upperclassmen they knew, that everyone knew for being a group of bullies. Being the always protective brother he is, Shun skip the questioning and went straight to the punching. He punched the leader right on his face, making his nose bleeding, and then the second bully he kicked hard on the stomach, and finally the third bully he kneed on the gut.

As anyone would expect, this earned outrage from the three bullies who were ready to launch themselves at Shun, but Yuto immobilized Shun by punching him on the gut and gave the three bullies cold silent intimidating glare that was enough to make them running, though they promised they will have their payback.

"What was that for?!" Shun protested at his best friend while holding his stomach.

"I know words won't reach you when you're like that, so you left me no choice." Yuto replied calmly.

"You need to assess the situation more carefully before resort to violence." Yuto scolded back, hands on his both waist in lecturing gesture.

"You expect me to just watch them harrassing Ruri?" Shun snorted.

Yuto sighed. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm trying to say that if you just quickly use violence, they may become even more aggressive next time we meet them and it's possible it will keep going that way." He retorted.

"That's right, Brother." Ruri agreed with Yuto as she checked for any injury on her brother. "I appreciate you're looking after me, but I don't want to see you putting yourself in a fight like that. There has to be another way to make them stop for good."

Yuto took as seat beside his best friend, his hands inside is pockets. "It's not like I don't understand your feeling. To be honest I also want to punch them. But if we just fight back like that, we'll hate each other even more."

Yuto placed a hand on Shun's shoulder. "Let's figure out another way to make them stop without using violence, okay? I'm sure there must be a safer way to resolve this problem."

Shun rubbed his stomach. "In that case, isn't there a safer way to stop me without punching me? I thought I was going to knock out." He said, seemingly pouting.

Yuto chuckled. "Nope. I don't think so. When you're being too reckless, knocking you out is the only way to stop you." He replied, which also earned a giggle from Ruri.

"You're contradicting yourself…" Shun commented, huffing.

"Then to be fair, if I'm doing something wrong that even I cannot be persuaded through words, you can hit me as hard as you want." Yuto said while smiling down at Shun, sincerely meaning in his words.

 **PRESENT TIME – TOWN BRIDGE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

" _That's why, Yuto…this time, I will bring you back with this one strike, and make you remember yourself!"_ Shun and Rise Falcon flew higher until they were eye to eye with Dark Rebellion. He could have attack Black Fang Magician who has lower ATK than Dark Rebellion, but if he wanted to give Yuto a wake up call, then the best way to do it is by defeating his ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion with Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun declared as he and Rise Falcon flew straight towards the Xyz Dragon.

"Open your eyes! Yuya! Yuto!" Shun shouted in attempt to reach his friends.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's Effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, until the End Phase of this turn, the ATK of my opponent's battling Monster becomes 0, and the lost amount is added to its ATK!" Zarc reduced Rise Falcon's ATK to nothing and then increased his own dragon's ATK to 9500. Dark Rebellion unleashed purple-colored electricity from the orbs on its wings, absorbing Rise Falcon's ATK to its own.

"He can activate its Effect during Battle Phase in either Turn?! It's different from Dark Rebellion!" Sora remarked in dismay. Shun couldn't defeat Dark Rebellion now, and if Rise Falcon got destroyed, it would be the end for the Xyz user.

Shun quickly took a card from his hand and activated it. "Quick-Play Magic: Overlay Burst Armor, activate! By detaching all of Rise Falcon's Overlay Units, Rise Falcon's combat destruction will be negated, and the battle damage will become 0!"

Rise Falcon detached its remaining Overlay Units, clashing its body with Dark Rebellion but was not destroyed. The two Monsters passed each other as they deflected each other's attack.

"I guess it won't be easy to approach him…But I have another plan. I Set 1 card, and end my turn!" Shun stated and then ended his Turn. With the end of the Turn, Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion and Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon's Effects ended. Their ATKs also returned to normal.

Sora jumped to a platform before starting his Turn. "My Turn! Draw! Battle! I attack Black Fang Magician with Death-Toy Mad Chimera! When Chimera attack, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap Card until the end of the Battle Phase!" Sora declared, motioning Mad Chimera to attack the Magician. The Fusion Monster shot its missile from the cannon attached as its tail, destroying the Magician.

"From my hand, I activate Deviltail Magician's Effect. I send this card to Graveyard to halve the damage I will take." Zarc discarded Deviltail Magician from his hand, forming a barrier that protecting him from the backlash of the explosion.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 3450**

"And when Black Fang Magician was destroyed, I can Special Summon a DARK-Type Magician from my Graveyard." Zarc Special Summoned Deviltail that he just discarded to his Field.

"So not only to halve the damage, he discarded that Magician so he can summon it through Black Fang Magician's Effect…" Shun remarked Zarc's move.

"When Deviltail was Special Summoned, I can add a DARK-Element Monster from my Deck to my hand." Zarc picked a Monster Card from his Deck and then added it to his hand.

" _Adding another Monster to his hand… Whatever Monster it is, maybe it will be a problem…"_ Sora thought carefully, but decided to push it aside for a while and tried to fulfil his main objective.

Sora started to speak with a smile. "Now then, I'll be taking the destroyed Black Fang Magician. When Death-Toy Mad Chimera destroys a Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to my Field," He said, despite knowing what the Supreme King Dragon is going to say.

"Because the Black Fang Magician you destroyed is a Pendulum Monster, it won't go to the Graveyard, but rather, the Extra Deck." Zarc told the blue haired boy, which Sora already expected.

"I know that. This has happened before. Don't you remember?" Sora tried to remind Yuya's soul of their first Duel.

That time, he managed to surprise Yuya by performing Fusion Summon and destroyed all of his Monsters, including his ace Monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. That crushed Yuya's fighting spirit for a moment until he realized and revealed that Pendulum Monsters were sent to Extra Deck when destroyed instead of Graveyard. That completely took him aback, and he got defeated instead. It was a fun Duel though, one that Sora would never forget, so Sora didn't really mind it.

"Come on! Remember the time we spent together! Remember our first Duel! Teacher!" Sora called the title that he used for Yuya that time. He was enamoured by Yuya's Dueling, and decided it himself to become his apprentice. When he lost the Duel, he dropped the title to become Yuya's friend instead.

Zarc's expression remained unchanged, still smiling so arrogantly and this time was even more condescending. Sora frowned and looked down so neither Shun nor Zarc could see his crying face as a single tear fell from his left eye. Even though he couldn't see the blue haired boy's face, the fallen tear didn't miss Shun's eyes, but he said nothing, understanding how Sora felt.

"I end my Turn." Sora concluded, any trace of tears erased from his face.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Cross Magician (ATK: 600 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4)!" Zarc summoned a female Magician-Type Monster dressed like a nun with cross-shaped sword.

"Two Level 4 Monsters. Is he going to Xyz Summon again?" Shun wondered, which was confirmed by the said person.

"Correct. I Overlay Deviltail Magician and Cross Magician! Spellcaster who oversees the hours of the stars, descend and guide the path to the future! Xyz Summon! Timestar Magician (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2!" Zarc summoned a male Magician-Type Monster that looks like the combined form of Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician. The Magician has brown hair like Timegazer Magician, but the clothing was more like Stargazer Magician, though it has white and blue colour. Its left hand wearing the same weapon as Timegazer while its right hand was carrying the same staff as Stargazer.

"That Monster looks like Yuya's Magicians." Sora noted the resemblance between Timestar with Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazer.

"I activate Timestar Magician's Effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add a DARK-Element Magician-Type Monster from my Deck, Graveyard, or face-up Extra Deck." Zarc added a Magician-Type Monster to his hand from his Deck.

"Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Dark Rebellion! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, until the End Phase of this turn, the ATK of my opponent's battling monster becomes zero, and the lost amount is added to its ATK!" Zarc reduced Rise Falcon's ATK to 0 and increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 2500 as the dragon lunged towards the Raid Raptors Monster.

"I won't let it end like this. We must deliver our feelings to Yuya and Yuto!" Shun jumped from Rise Falcon, activating one of his face-down cards as he landed on a platform. "Quick-Play Magic: Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force! When a monster attacks on my opponent's turn, I can activate it by targeting an Xyz Monster on my Field! I can Xyz Summon a Raid Raptors Monster that is one Rank higher!"

Shun Overlayed his Rise Falcon. "Ferocious falcon! Cut your way through the fierce battle and spread your wings! Eradicate all enemies who dare to approach you! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 5)!" Shun summoned the crimson-colored Raid Raptors Monster in Attack Position.

"It's ATK is still lower than Dark Rebellion!" Zarc reminded.

Shun didn't retort to Zarc but instead jumped to a platform above him and picked an Action Card there. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" He stopped Dark Rebellion's attack, Blaze Falcon evading to the side before Dark Rebellion's fangs could pierce it.

"Then I attack again with Timestar Magician!" Zarc made his second attack using his Magician. Timestar Magician pointed its staff towards Blaze Falcon. Magic circle appeared at the tip of the staff and then shot a blue blast.

Shun once again jumped to another platform, picking an Action Card. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction, and halve the damage!" Shun landed on Blaze Falcon as the Xyz Monster endured the magic blast shot by the Magician.

 **SHUN LP: 4000 = 2800**

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded. With the end of his Turn, Dark Rebellion's ATK returned to normal.

"Dark Rebellion has used up all of its Overlay Units. With this it can't use its Effect again." Sora remarked to Shun, silently telling him to end the dragon in his Turn.

"I know. I'll finish them this Turn." Shun stated as he began his Draw Phase. "My Turn! Draw! I activate Blaze Falcon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters that my opponent controls and inflict 500 damages for each card destroyed!" Shun declared, prompting Blaze Falcon to dispatch its guns from its body, shooting red lasers at Dark Rebellion and Timestar Magician, destroying the two Xyz Monsters. Zarc crossed his arms in front of his face as the wind from the destruction blew him back, but Zarc didn't fall thanks to his strong wings.

 **ZARC LP: 3450 = 2450**

Sora also chose this moment to open his Reverse Card. "Then, I also activate Trap Card: Death-Toy Mad Parade! When an effect that would destroy my opponent's cards is activated while there's a Death-Toy Monsters on my Field, I can destroy all of my opponent's cards, and inflict 500 damages for each one of them!" As Sora announced, Zarc's Gate Void and Gate Endless were destroyed as well.

 **ZARC LP: 2450 = 1450**

"Good! He doesn't have any card left on his Field! Go, Kurosaki!" Sora cheered, raising his arm up.

"I know!" Shun stated, pointing his hand at Zarc, ready to make a Direct Attack. However, before he declare Battle Phase, Zarc interrupted by raising his arm up with a card in his hand.

"Before that. If cards I control are destroyed, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand. Read time, read the stars, omniscent magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned Astrograph Magician in Attack Position.

"That Monster! It's the one that appeared when Yuya became Zarc!" Sora remarked, recognizing the Magician all too well.

"I activate Astrograph Magician's Effect! It revives all cards that were destroyed!" Zarc summoned back his Dark Rebellion, Timestar Magician, and Gate Endless in their original zones before they were destroyed, much to Shun and Sora's dismay.

"Also, during either player's Turn I can activate Dark Rebellion's final Effect. By Releasing it, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Extra Deck!" Zarc Released the Xyz Dragon, summoning two Darkwurms back to his Field in exchange.

"With this Effect, all Xyz Monsters my opponent controls will have their ATKs reduced to 0!" Zarc reduced Blaze Falcon's ATK to 0 as Darkwurm unleashed red lightning that strikes the Xyz Monster.

"Blaze Falcon's ATK became 0!" Shun said as he looked at his Monster in concern. The Raid Raptors Monster clearly looked weaken without any energy.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…now Kurosaki can't attack!" Sora held the urge to scratch his head in frustrations. They were so close.

"There is nothing you can do now." Zarc said mockingly, earning a glare and a click of tongue from the Raid Raptors user.

"I end my Turn." Shun reluctatly ended his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Furnimal Bear (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Sora summoned his teddy bear-like Monster in Attack Position.

"Next, from my hand, I activate Magic Card: Edge Nightmare! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Edge Imp Monster that was used as a Fusion Material from my Graveyard!" Sora revived Edge Imp Modoki in Attack Position.

"And then, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Modoki! Fusion Summon! Appear! Death-Toy Daredevil (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!" Sora summoned his strongest Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Timestar Magician with Daredevil!" Sora declared attack on the Xyz Monster, this time determined to destroy it for good. Daredevil opened its mouth and screamed out a destructive soundwaves.

Zarc sneered, unflinching by the incoming attack. "I activate Gate Void's Pendulum Effect. Twice per Turn I can send a Supreme King Gate Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard and negate the attack. " Zarc sent Supreme King Gate Eternal from his Deck to Graveyard as Gate Void annulled Daredevil's attack, striking the Fusion Monster with black lightning that paralyzed it.

"And then I activate Gate Endless' Pendulum Effect. I can add a Supreme King Gate Monster sent to Graveyard through Gate Void's Effect to my hand." Zarc added Gate Eternal into his hand.

"Damn! Even if I attack him now, it will only be negated!" Sora cursed, not knowing what else he could do.

" _Wait, why didn't he just use Gate Void's Effect to negate our previous attacks? He could have done that earlier…"_ Sora thought in confusion, but as he thought more while looking at the expression on Zarc's face, he realized…and it irked him.

" _He is underestimating us…"_ Shun finished what Sora thought, also thinking the same thing, and it also annoyed him.

"I...Set 1 card, and end my Turn…" Sora reluctantly finished his Turn. "That bastard, playing around with us…!"

Zarc's smirk widened. His hand has been itching to Draw. He had been waiting for this.

"My Turn! By Releasing Astrograph Magician, I can banish the Four Heavenly Dragons from the Deck, Extra Deck, Field, or Graveyard, in order to activate its effect! Astrograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his hand as he Released the Magician.

Zarc's body once again was covered in thick black clouds and red lightning from the sky as he banished the four dragons from his Deck and Extra Deck. Shun and Sora were watching with a held breath, feeling unnerved.

"The ultimate dragon that governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc flew to the sky, uniting with his four dragons and reappeared in his Supreme King Dragon form.

Sora sweat dropped and felt his body trembling from the pressure given by the colossal dragon, but he forced himself to smile to assure himself.

"This form doesn't suit you even more, Yuya…" Sora commented.

 **HEARTLAND TOWER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

In front of the ruined Heartland Tower, Grace, accompanied by Allen and Sayaka, attached the machine to extract the natural energies right at the point of the Dimension Pulse that they found thanks to the radar that have been upgraded a while ago back at the abandoned Academia HQ.

"Will this really bring back the people who were carded?" Sayaka asked, eyes glinted with hope.

"According to Samejima-sensei, yes. We just need to attach this machine here, wait until ARC-V is completed, and then the machine will automatically extracted the nature energies that will revert the people who were carded." Grace explained as she attached the machine with Allen's help.

"Since Shun trusts you, I will take your words. If this turns out to be a huge lie I'll make you and that Samejima person you spoke of pay." Allen threatened, which earned him a scold from Sayaka, though Grace didn't mind it.

With the machine properly attached, the gem on the machine began to shine yellow in colour. The tip of the staff retracted into three pointers. A yellow-coloured energy sphere started to form as the same coloured energies that looked like countless fireflies started to emerge from the ground throughout the whole area. Countless birds then started gathering at the place, flying in the sky without leaving the area.

As the three youths were mesmerizing what happened, a huge green wormhole abruptly appeared out of nowhere. Before the three could react, they were covered in bright light. The next thing they realized, their sceneries change. They were at the very place that they saw through the cracks in the sky. Speaking about the cracks, it lessened. It took a while to register what happened until they heard an explosion.

"Allen! Look! Over there!" Sayaka pointed at a bridge quite far from them and saw two familiar people. "That's Shun and Sora!"

"You're right! They were duelling! Wait, what's happening here?!" Allen was confused, scratching his head.

"Looks like Xyz Dimension has starting to become one with Fusion Dimension…" Grace answered to Allen's question.

 **PARK – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Gongenzaka and Sawatari arrived at a park where they could see the scenery of the whole City. Shinji and his friends gave the two of them a ride, followed by Tokumatsu, Frank, and Amanda who insisted to come to know more what was happening, especially regarding Crow and Tanner. However, not wanting to deliver the bad news especially at a desperate time like this, Gongenzaka and Sawatari silently agreed to omit the part where Crow got carded and instead saying that Tanner has been returned to normal and the rest of the people who were carded wil also will soon. This, of course, brought relief to Shinji and everyone, especially Frank and Amanda who had been worried for Tanner.

"Then, while you're attaching this machine that can change back the people who are carded, Yuya and the others are fighting against that giant Monster?" Amanda asked as she watched Gongenzaka and Sawatari attaching the machine.

"Yeah…" Gongenzaka answered uncomfortably, also deciding not to include the story that the very Monster they are fighting was actually Yuya himself. Not exactly Yuya, but his original self, and he was certain that Yuya must be fighting against Zarc's control from the inside. At least that's what he believed.

"Alright, done! Now we just need to wait!" Sawatari clasped his hands as he and Gongenzaka attached the machine.

Similarly as the other machines, the gem on the machine began to shine green in colour. The tip of the staff retracted into three pointers. A green-coloured energy sphere started to form as the same coloured energies that looked like countless fireflies started to emerge from the ground throughout the whole park. Gentle breeze suddenly blew, giving refreshing feelings for Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and the others who were at the park.

Their refreshing feelings didn't last long as a giant green wormhole suddenly appeared before them, and all of a sudden they were no longer just seeing the City, they were seeing the scenery of Fusion Dimension right before their eyes.

"What the heck just happened?!" Tokumatsu asked in panic.

"D-did we just moved to another location?!" Frank said as he looked around.

"Not just us, the whole City seems to have moved." Sawatari said, not as surprised as them.

"From the looks of it, ARC-V is going to complete soon. I hope Edo and the others already found the Dimension Pulses." Gongenzaka said as he looked at the machine, praying for his friends' success.

"Hey, look over there! Isn't that Kurosaki and Sora?" Amanda pointed out at a huge bridge not too far from them.

Sawatari and Gongenzaka squinted their eyes, and true enough, Shun and Sora were there, duelling against someone. Their opponent was not so clear to be seen since he was too far for their eyes, but from the monstrous silhouette and the fact that Zarc has been revived and destroying the town, they came into one conclusion: Zarc was their opponent.

"We have to help them! Let's go, Sawatari!" Gongenzaka said, pulling Sawatari with him without waiting for his reply, much to the latter's protest that fell on deaf ears.

"You guys stay here! Warn the others to take shelter somewhere!" Gongenzaka told Shinji and his friends who nodded in return.

"Be careful!" Amanda and Frank said together.

 **TOWN BRIDGE – TOWN – FUSION DIMENSION**

"When I descend, all Monsters on my opponent's Field will be wiped out! And then, you will receive damage equal to the combined ATKs of the destroyed Monsters!" Zarc revealed as red lightning strikes down towards Shun and Sora's Monsters.

"I've already prepared for this just in case!" Sora opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Death-Toy Contract! By Releasing a Death-Toy Monster I control, I can negate a Monster's Effect!"

As Mad Chimera disappeared from the Field, a barrier was formed around Shun and Sora, protecting them and their remaining Monsters from the red lightning that would have destroyed them all. While Shun and Sora were glad that now they evaded instant defeat, they realized they were handicapped right now. Since the Supreme King Dragon has been summoned, they can't rely on Action Cards nor affecting Zarc with their Xyz and Fusion Monsters' Effects.

"I figured that you've prepared. It's fine that way, otherwise it won't be interesting. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Zarc finished his Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force! By targeting an Xyz Monster I control, I can Xyz Summon Raid Raptors Monster that is Rank 1 higher from my Extra Deck!" Shun Overlayed Blaze Falcon.

"Prideful falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes. Advance through the road of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" Shun summoned Revolution Falcon in Attack Position.

Zarc sneered. He has been expecting that to happen. "Now, I shall overlay the two Level 4 Darkwurms on my Field!" Zarc performed another Xyz Summon,].

"What!? On my turn!?" Shun couldn't hide his shock.

"An Xyz Summon!?" Sora was equally shocked. Dennis and Kachidoki didn't mention about this. Most likely because Zarc didn't use it in his previous Duel?

"I can Xyz Summon this Monster when an Xyz Monster is summoned to my opponent's Field while I am on the Field." Zarc summoned back Dark Rebellion in Attack Position.

"Dark Rebellion again…!" Shun gritted his teeth. Dealing with Dark Rebellion's Effect would be tough, but it can only be activated when Dark Rebellion battles. So if he attack other Monsters other than Dark Rebellion, it should be fine.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's Effect! When this card is Xyz Summoned using a Rank 5 or lower Raid Raptors Monster as Material, I can target Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls and destroy it, and then I deal my opponent damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK!" Shun pointed his finger at Dark Rebellion as Revolution Falcon shot its cannon towards the Xyz Dragon. He first must destroy the second most troublesome Monster after the Supreme King Dragon now or never.

"From my hand I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Eizweiss's Effect. When a Supreme King Servant Dragon that I control is about to be destroyed by an Effect, I can Release another Monster I control and Special Summon Eizweiss from my hand." Zarc Released Timestar Magician to summon Eizweiss, a dragon that greatly resembles Darkwurm but it has indigo skin and two heads. Eizweiss moved to the front of Dark Rebellion and then shot its red blast, destroying Revolution Falcon's attack.

"Then I Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Revolution Falcon! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Shun ride on Revolution Falcon and the two flew high until they were right above the Supreme King Dragon. Revolution Falcon opened its wings, raining down the colossal dragon with its missiles.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Raptors' Spirit Call! I increase a Raid Raptors Monster I control that is battling by 800 for each Raid Raptors Monster I have in my Graveyard!" There were 3 Raid Raptors Monsters in Shun's Graveyard, making the total ATK gained 2400, thus increasing Revolution Falcon's ATK to 4400.

"Listen to my voice, Yuto!" Shun shouted as he made his attack.

"Good! It's higher than Supreme King Dragon!" Sora exclaimed.

"Dark Rebellion's Effect. As long its present on the Field, my opponents cannot attack other Xyz Monsters other than itself!" Zarc revealed as Dark Rebellion came in between him and Revolution Falcon to block Revolution Falcon's attack.

"And then I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect. I detach an Overlay Unit to reduce your Monster's ATK to 0 and add that lost ATK to Dark Rebellion." Zarc increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 6900.

"Kurosaki!" Sora yelled in worry. Shun only has one card left in his hand, and he hope it can get him out of the situation.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Raptor's Retreat! I can negate an attack of a Raid Raptors Monster I control and draw 1 card!" Shun able to make his Revolution Falcon to move back to the bridge as the falling missiles exploded, but Zarc and Dark Rebellion remained unharmed.

"I end my Turn." Shun concluded. "We need to find a way to negate Dark Rebellion's Effect." Shun told his partner.

"Yeah. There's no point in making it used up all of its Overlay Units since he can just Release it to summon back Darkwurms and reduce your Monster's ATK to 0. And then he can summon Dark Rebellion again…" Sora analyzed the situation they were in at the moment. If he can negate Dark Rebellion's Effect and negate it, even though Zarc's LP will increase, at the very least Dark Rebellion cannot be summoned again through its Effect.

"Everything is decided in this one draw…" Sora looked at his Deck, hoping whatever card he draw, it can help them to defeat Zarc. "My Turn! Draw!"

Sora looked at the card he drew and smiled. _"Yes! This may work for the both of us! I'm sure you'll understand, Kurosaki!"_ Sora looked at his partner briefly before starting his Main Phase.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Grave Draw! Each player banish 1 card in their Graveyard, and then choose one Level 4 or lower Monster from their Decks!" Sora revealed, prompting him, Shun, and Zarc to banish a card in their Graveyard and then add a Level 4 or lower Monster from their Deck into their hands.

Sora banished Furnimal Bear, Shun banished Advancing Buzzard, and Zarc banished Timestar Magician.

"When I control a Death-Toy Monster, I can Special Summon Furnimal Elephant (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Sora summoned an elephant plushy-like Monster in Attack Position.

At that moment, Shun also made his move. "When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, I can Special Summon Raid Raptors – Fuzzy Corvinella (ATK: 600 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Shun summoned an orange-colored mechanical bird in Attack Position.

"I activate Furnimal Elephant's Effect! Once during either player's Turn, my opponents cannot activate Effects of Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck!" Sora sealed Zarc and Dark Rebellion's Effects. Sora smiled smugly at Zarc. "With this you can't use Dark Rebellion's Effect to make my Monster's ATK 0 and you also no longer immune to our Fusion and Xyz Monster's Effect!"

Zarc didn't look disturbed by it. "No matter how many how strong your Monsters becomes, my Gate Void's Pendulum Effect will negate the attack." He reminded calmly.

"That won't be happening!" Shun interjected as he pointed at Fuzzy Corvinella. "I activate Fuzzy Corvinella's Effect! I can negate the Effect of a Spell my opponent controls! I choose your Gate Void! You can't negate the attack anymore!" Shun sealed Gate Void's Effect.

"Entertainer must always give surprises to make the audience happy. Isn't that right, Yuya?" Sora repeated what Yuya had once told him.

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion with Death-Toy Daredevil! This is the end for you!" Sora declared his decisive attack. This time, instead of sound waves, Daredevil prepared its trident and lunged towards the Xyz Dragon, pointing its trident with intent to kill.

"Listen to my voice, Yuya!" Sora shouted as he made his attack, hoping from the bottom of his heart that his voice will reach his friend this time.

Zarc pointed at his only face-down card and opened it. "Trap Card: Rebellion of the Dragons! When a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster I control is being targeted for an attack, I can detach its remaining Overlay Unit to negate destruction and the damage is inflicted to my opponent instead."

"What?!" Sora was shocked when Dark Rebellion blocked Daredevil's trident and threw the Death-Toy Monster back towards him. Sora quickly picked an Action Card as Zarc's Effect has been sealed.

"Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I receive damage, I can draw 1 card." Sora drew a card as he received the damage meant for Zarc.

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 3500**

Sora clicked his tongue. He failed to destroy the dragon again even though he and Shun have already sealed his dragons and Pendulum's Effects. It was a bit frustrating, but Sora tried to convince himself that they still have a chance considering they were in advantage by sealing the majority of his Effects.

"My Turn!" As Zarc started his Turn, Shun opened his last face-down card.

"Continuous Trap Card: Rank-Up Gravity! When I have a Rank-Upped Xyz Monster on my Field, my opponent's Monsters can only attack Rank-Upped Monsters! If they do not attack, they will be banished by the end of the Battle Phase!" Shun activated his last Trap.

Since Dark Rebellion no longer has any Overlay Unit and Effects negated, when it attack, Shun can use Revolution Falcon's Effect to make its ATK and DEF 0, and Dark Rebellion cannot be Released to summon the two Darkwurms. And if Zarc attacks, with its Effect negated, he can use Revolution Falcon's Effect to also make its ATK and DEF 0. Both Shun and Sora were thinking the same thing, and they were sure they have this in their bag. However…

Zarc suddenly break into fit of laughter, so loud that it echoed throughout the area as he sneered at Shun and Sora.

"In the end, this is your power amounts to?" Zarc questioned in mocking way, confusing his opponents.

"Battle! I attack Revolution Falcon with Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Zarc pointed at the Raid Raptors Xyz Monster. Dark Rebellion's fangs shines as it lunged forward to pierce through the falcon.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's Effect! When it battles an opponent's Monster, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make my opponent's ATK and DEF 0!" Shun reduced Dark Rebelion's ATK and DEF to 0. But even then, Zarc's confident smile didn't disappear from his face.

"From my hand, I activate Supreme King Gate Eternal's Effect! I can send this card back to the Deck and then switch the ATK of my Supreme King Monster with a Monster it's battling with!" Zarc switched Dark Rebellion and Revolution Falcon's ATKs, making the dragon's current ATK 2000 while Revolution Falcon 0.

"What?!" Shun and Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"Also, I activate Rebellion of the Dragon's other Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can double Dark Rebellion and my own ATK!" Zarc increased his own ATK to 8000 and his Xyz Dragon's ATK to 4000.

"Get an Action Card, Kurosaki!" Sora urged the Raid Raptors user.

Shun noticed an Action Card at the platform above him and directed Revolution Falcon to go there so he can pick it. Before he could, however, Zarc's giant hand beat him to it, crushing the platform together with the Action Card.

Zarc looked down at the helpless Shun. "You're mistaken if you think I won't stop you directly to get those cards. This Duel will end now." Zarc stated as his eyes slit like a serpent.

Dark Rebellion pierced through Revolution Falcon, destroying the Raid Raptors Monster. Shun, who was riding above it, fell down with a yell of pain as his remaining LP was depleted.

 **SHUN LP: 2800 = 0**

"Kurosaki!" Sora looked in horror as Shun fell down towards the bridge. Before he could direct his Monster to help him, a shadow was hovering over him, causing him to look up at Zarc.

"Is this really the time for you to worry for other?" Zarc questioned sarcastically. "Be honored that I will finish you with my own hand. I attack Death-Toy Daredevil!"

Dark Rebellion blocked Sora's path to escape as Zarc raised its fist. Daredevil quickly stood in front of Sora to protect te blue haired boy from the incoming attack. Sora looked at the Supreme King Dragon in frustration. He was completely helpless. He could do nothing but stayed in his spot as Zarc punched down, destroying Daredevil and blew him away before moving to continue his onslaught.

 **SORA LP: 3500 = 0**

Both Shun and Sora were positive that they will crash hard to the bridge. But the crash never came. Instead, they felt someone's arms caught them and the were on someone's shoulders. Feeling the body, there was only one person they knew in their group having such a big stature.

"Gongenzaka…" Shun uttered his comrade's name quietly as the said person lay them down carefully.

"We have heard everything from Dennis and the others. You guys don't need to say anything anymore." Sawatari assured them as he and Gongenzaka helped the two to sit in more comfortable position.

"This time, you can leave everything to us." Gongenzaka told Shun and Sora with unwavering conviction. Like them, he also wants to save Yuya and the others.

"Okay…we leave him…to you guys…" Sora said weakly.

Gongenzaka and Sawatari called out to the Supreme King Dragon, earning his attention. To ensure Shun and Sora won't get into the crossfire, Gongenzaka and Sawatari moved away from the bridge, looking up at Zarc with their Duel Disks ready to be activated any time.

"Supreme King Dragon Zarc! Now the two of us will be your opponent!"

* * *

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – FUSION DIMENSION**

"Samejima-san?!" Yuzu exclaimed as she saw Samejima leaning on the wall with a bruise on his head. Not only that, the laboratory was in quite shambles like a fight just occurred here.

"You're back…" Samejima said weakly as he held his head that was stinging in pain.

"What happened?!" Yuzu asked as she, Reira, and Tsukikage rushed to his side.

"It's Leo…" Samejima started as his trembling finger pointed at a transparent box that was left opened. "He took…your bracelet…"

"Eh?! My bracelet?!" Yuzu exclaimed in shock.

Samejima nodded carefully. "I think…he's going…to restore the four…En Cards he created…" Samejima revealed.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Dark-Winged Servant Dragon –** Gongenzaka and Sawatari challenge Zarc. During their battle, they manage to shaken Zarc's emotion and buy enough time until the energies of the Dimension Pulses are released, slowly restoring the people who are carded. Meanwhile, Samejima finally completes the new cards to fight against Zarc's overwhelming power and Leo restored the four nature cards that he had created to defeat Zarc.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARDS MEMO:**

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE VOID:**_ (DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1 / PS: 1). **Pendulum Effect:** Twice per Turn you can send a Supreme King Gate Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard and negate the attack.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE ENDLESS:**_ (DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 0 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1 / PS: 12). **Pendulum Effect:** You can Special Summon a Supreme King Gate Monster that was sent to Graveyard through Gate Void's Effect.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE ETERNAL:**_ (DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 2 / PS: 9). **Monster Effect:** When a Supreme King Servant Monster you controls battles an opponent's Monster with higher ATK while this card is in your hand, you can return this card to the Deck and then switch your Monster's ATK with the opponent's Monster's ATK its battling.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON EIZWEISS:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 5 / PS: 3). **Monster Effect:** When a Supreme King Servant Dragon that you control is about to be destroyed by an Effect, you can Release another Monster you control and Special Summon Eizweiss from your hand.

 _ **DEVILTAIL MAGICIAN:**_ (MAGICIAN / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4 / PS: 7). **Monster Effect:** When you're about to take damage, you can discard this card from your hand to Graveyard to halve the damage. When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Level 4 or lower DARK-Element Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **CROSS MAGICIAN**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 600 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4). When this card leaves the Field, you can Special Summon Magician-Type Monster from your Deck or face-up Extra Deck. If this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to destroy a Magic Card your opponent controls.

 _ **FURNIMAL ELEPHANT:**_ (BEAST / EARTH / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4). When you control a Death-Toy Monster, you can Special Summon this card from hand. Once during either player's Turn, your opponents cannot activate Effects of Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck. If you have more than one opponent, select one to give this Effect.

 _ **RAID RAPTORS – FUZZY CORVINELLA:**_ (WINGED-BEAST/ WIND / ATK: 600 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4). When your opponent Special Summon a Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can negate the Effect of a Spell your opponent controls.

 _ **REBELLION OF THE DRAGONS**_ : When a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster you control is being targeted for an attack, you can detach its remaining Overlay Unit to negate destruction and the damage is inflicted to your opponent instead. When this card is in Graveyard while you control Dragon-Type Monsters, you can banish this card to double all of the Dragon-Type Monsters you control. (Trap Card)

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **So tired writing this chapter even though it was shorter than the previous ones. Glad that we could finished it, though we are sorry for any errors. We don't have time to check it at the moment, but we will do it later and fix this chapter if there are mistakes. Once again, sorry. 14 chapters left until we reach the ending of this fanfic. We wish for your support until the end.**

 **Answering** _ **Ringo1327**_ **'s question: To make things easier, we decided to make this fanfic a separate universe unrelatable to the previous shows.**

 **Answering to** _ **Meemo's**_ **question: Zarc didn't Pendulum Summon because he couldn't. Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect is when you control a Monster(s), you cannot Pendulum Summon. But yeah, partially it's also to show how cocky he was.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	54. Dark-Winged Servant Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Unknowedz, KuriMaster13, Demon Lord Luciela, Citylover96, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, Playerhood18, Elbarto4000, dvdryms, Big duels, Hakuryukou79, BlueAbyssHax, GamingGuy84, ScalchopWarrior, Leafeon12, VioletStarVN, GuestStar, Unknown, Windraider, Missingmoney, Colbalt Diamond, aqua9597, Fan of Fanfics21**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **COMMAND ROOM – LEO CORPORATION – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

Himika was gazing hazily outside the Leo Corporation building, leaning herself on the window with her right hand holding her left arm as she was pondering. There were many things that happened at once today. First was the fusion between the four dimensions, second her reunion with her estranged husband who barged into the building, third her adoptive daughter who defied her for the first time, and lastly the revelation that her husband had a daughter before he married her and wishes to revive his daughter even at the cost of countless lives.

However, her main concern was Reira's words. As much as she wanted to refuse to admit it, her adoptive daughter was right. She never cared about the whole dimensions being fused or anything, she just wanted to get revenge on her husband for abandoning her. She loved him with all her heart, so when he suddenly disappeared without a word, she felt betrayed and her love quickly changed into hatred. When she found out that he abandoned her and their son for the sake of the supposed utopia, she was furious. But now, she found it more infuriating and frustrating upon knowing that his real was not to create utopia, but to revive his daughter Ray.

It hurt her to know that her husband has a daughter that he really loved even more than herself and their son. He was willing to soil his hands just to revive his one and only daughter. He has no hesitation to abandon them for her sake. Thinking about this made her realized that deep inside, she still loves her husband despite her hatred. And because of that love, it was so painful to know about Ray.

" _I…sought revenge and perfection…to the point of…forgetting what's truly important… I indulge myself in my work to focus on my personal revenge and distract myself from loneliness…that I forgot I have Reiji-san by my side and I also neglect Reiji-san without realizing it…"_ Himika covered her eyes with her hand. She thought herself foolish. How could she being so blinded by her own misery.

 _"Me and Brother are here with you. Brother even went to Fusion Dimension three years ago because he couldn't stand seeing you so sad. But even the two of us are not enough to fill the void your heart?"_

Reira's questioned echoed in her mind. When Himika found Reira, it didn't occur in her mind to use the little girl as a weapon, she just wanted to help her. But then her awareness of child soldiers led her to take advantage of Reira who had developed keen senses due to her trauma. She didn't treat Reira as a human let alone a girl.

Seeing Reira defied her today and saw her back, she realized that Reira and her were two totally different people. In fact, Reira has nothing to do with her revenge or such. And she could tell that like Tsukikage has said that Reira could make wiser decision than her, and she got all that power when the little girl was away. Reira was taking a step forward by herself.

"Madame!" Nakajima abruptly barged into the room, startling the chairwoman.

"What is it, Nakajima? I told you I want to be left alone." Himika scolded the man in black suit, but the said man didn't bother with it.

"No! Never mind that, Madame! Look outside!" He said as he pointed at the window.

Himika turned outside and was shocked when a giant green wormhole appeared out of thin air and covered the entire area, including the whole building. The next this she realized, she no longer saw the cracks in the skies. She could the sceneries of other dimensions with her own eyes directly.

"This is…! The dimension has became one?!" Himika exclaimed in disbelief.

 **DUEL COURSE – TOWN – ARC-V**

Gongenzaka and Sawatari were facing Zarc who once again reverted himself into his humanoid form and flew in the air with his Duel Disk activated while looking down at his new challengers. His eyes and smile were condescending, looking at Gongenzaka and Sawatari as nothing more but his preys to play. It was a complete opposite of Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo that they knew.

"But we must not give up. Just wait. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo. If your souls are locked inside Zarc, we will set them free! Let's do this!" Gongenzaka said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Yuya! Yugo! If your souls still exist, listen to us!" Sawatari said, also activating his Duel Disk along with the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"Wherever you are hidden right now, I will find you and drag you out! Well then! It's time for the true star to make his entrance! The fun has just begun!" Sawatari said while spreading his arms, mimicking Yuya's move and catchphrase as part of his way to reach the latter.

"I'll make you remember, Yuya, Yugo! Our Entertainment Duels! It's my turn! Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari summoned three Monsters to his Field that consisted of Abyss Actor – Big Star, (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3) Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2), and finally, Pretty Heroine (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2).

"Look! This is my all-star cast! Our main show today will be… Slaying the Dragon!" Sawatari said as he pointed at Zarc who was known as Supreme King Dragon. And based on what he heard from his friends who have fought Zarc, the Demon Duelist's Monsters mostly consisted of Dragon-Type Monsters and Magicians.

"I activate Continuous Magic: Abyss Stage Prop – Escape Stage Coach!" Sawatari activated a card from his hand. A horse coach appeared, and Sawatari ride on it together with his Monsters and the coach then moved forward.

"The introduction of the cast are done, we'll leave the opening act for later! I end my Turn!" Sawatari stated, allowing Gongenzaka to start his Turn.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka, shall forge that road for you! It's my turn!" I summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Tama-C (ATK: 100 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2!" Gongenzaka summoned the Tuner Monster in Attack Position.

"When there is a Superheavy Samurai on my Field, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9 (ATK: 600 /DEF: 700 / LV: 6) from my hand in Attack Position!" Gongenzaka summoned a stronger Monster from his hand.

"I'm Tuning the Level 6 Rokka-9 with the Level 2 Tama-C! Temper the battle-scarred blades, and let your iron hammer echo across the field! Arrive to this scorched battlefield, filled with searing flames! Synchro Summon! Take the field! Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Katanaka-G (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gongenzaka summoned one of his Synchro Monsters in Defense Position.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Yoko, Shuzo, and the children ran out from the school the moment they saw the sceneries started to changing. The cracks disappeared, and instead they were seeing the sceneries directly with their own eyes not far in front of them. They quickly caught sight of a familiar Monster.

"That's Gongenzaka's Monsters!" The three children said at the same time.

"Has the Fusion Dimension finally begun the invasion that LDS warned us about!?" Shuzo wondered as he was watching the Duel worriedly.

"Just what on earth is happening? Where is Big Bro Yuya?" Tatsuya wondered, not seeing the tomato-haired boy anywhere near Gongenzaka.

Shuzo gasped as a thought crossed in his mind. "Could it be that Yuzu is in that world as well?! Are you all right?! YUZU!" Shuzo shouted out for his daughter, earning him a pat on his back by Yoko.

"Calm down, Shuzo-san! I'm sure Yuzu-chan is with Yuya. They are stronger than they look. They'll be okay." Yoko said in assurance, though she herself was also worried for her son who was nowhere to be seen.

 **DUEL COURSE – TOWN – ARC-V**

"Hmph…so this time it's Pendulum user and Synchro user. But summoning it in Defense Position is kind of cowardly." Zarc referred to Gongenzaka's Monster.

"Did you forget, Yuya? This is my Dueling! Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka retorted.

"Steadfast you said?" Zarc repeated in question.

"If you've forgotten, I'll remind you! When Katanaka-G is successfully Special Summoned, I can Special Summon as many Superheavy Samurai as possible from my hand!" Gongenzaka summoned even more Superheavy Samurai Monsters from his hand that consisted of Superheavy Samurai Waka – 02 (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4), Superheavy Samurai Sword Kyukyukyu (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3), and lastly Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 8).

Gongenzaka spread his arms to show his Monsters behind him. "Look, Yuya! These Monsters are the battle-hardened heroes that have fought against you!" He spoke in hope of reaching his childhood best friend's soul.

"You wanted to polish the Entertainment Dueling you inherited from your father, while I wanted to refine the Gongenzaka Dojo's teaching, Steadfast Dueling! The two of us fought against each other many times ever since we were kids, and worked hard together to improve our skills! Those intense days are still carved deep in my heart!"

Gongenzaka recalled the days he spent with Yuya from since they were children. Yuya would often visit Dojo to Duel him or vice versa. They also often trained their physical strength by doing some jogging or athletic activities that required them to move their bodies. And when Yuya had difficulty in finding opponents to fulfill his criteria to join Maiami Championship, Gongenzaka would helped him setting up opponents for him to Duel. No matter what people said about him or the pressure he got, the Yuya that he knew never gave up. He continued to work hard to become better, so he can become a professional Entertainment Duelist who can bring smile to people.

"It's the same with you isn't it, Yuya?!" Gongenzaka reminded.

Zarc looked perturbed. "Entertainment…Steadfast…" He murmured, finding himself pondering about the terms.

"That's right! Recall your entertainment spirit, Yuya! And then attack me, just like back in the old days! I'll catch that attack with my Steadfast Dueling! I end my turn!" Gongenzaka challenged the Supreme King Dragon as he concluded his Turn.

"Hmph! Nonsense!" Zarc snorted.

"Even if you attack Sawatari's Monsters, I will protect it! Even if my body will be broken!" Gongenzaka stated, confusing Sawatari.

"Yeah. With Katanaka-G's effect. We will protect the Abyss Actor Monsters!" Gongenzaka declared as his Monsters behind him stood, preparing to launch their full-scale defense.

"What-?! When you said you'll forge the road, you mean this?! You're serious, Gongenzaka?!" Sawatari questioned in shock. Doing so would place Gongenzaka at much higher risk against Zarc's attack.

Zarc stifled and then broke into laughter, covering the side of his face with his right hand as he laughing in mocking way.

"What's so funny!?" Gongenzaka questioned with a tinge of anger.

"You two are cooperating with each another? How foolish…" Zarc replied with a sneer.

Sawatari groaned, offended. "Don't underestimate our teamwork! You'll find out whether we are foolish or not by attacking us!" He retorted as his Monsters also looked as determined as he was.

Gongenzaka pointed his thumb to his chest. "Now, come at me! Zarc… No, Yuya! Come at me with your entertainment!" He told the Supreme King Dragon, preparing for any attack to come at him.

"Very well. But my entertainment can be a bit violent, just so you know." Zarc finally replied, his fingers on his Deck.

"Zarc is conducting his entertainment…?" Shun remarked in wonder as he helped Sora to stand.

"Did he respond to it? Yuya, who is inside him…" Sora looked at the Supreme King Dragon with Yuya in his mind.

"My Turn! With the Scale 1 Supreme King Gate Void and the Scale 12 Supreme King Gate Endless, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 2 and 11! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster servants!" Zarc summoned White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) and Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 7), both in Attack Position.

"I Tune Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham with White Wing Magician! Kin with wings of light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Zarc summoned the corrupted form of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Like the previous two dragons, there were green glowing lines on its body and its wings has darker colour compared to the original.

"Clear Wing?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yugo's dragon…! As we thought, Yugo is still in there! So does Yuya and Yuto!" Sawatari said with hopeful look as he gazed at the dragon.

 **HARBOR – TOWN – ARC-V**

"Figured that dragon will appear soon…" Dennis commented as he looked at Clear Wing. He removed his jacket that was wet after he fell into the sea, letting it until it dry.

"That only leaves…Yuya's Odd-Eyes…" Kachidoki stated, also looking at the Synchro Dragon with little surprise on his face.

"So Zarc controls all the four dragons…"

Dennis and Kachidoki turned to see Edo and Chris walking slowly towards them. From their movements, they were still hurt from the injuries they suffered, but they at least regained enough energies to walk. Once they arrived though, Edo quickly leaned on a street lamp while Chris fell on his knees once more, panting for breath.

"All of us have told them everything we know, hopefully they can defeat Zarc this time." Edo said, sighing tiredly, his legs finally gave in that he fell on his knees as well.

"Unless Zarc still has more surprises… Entertainer always giving surprises after all…" Dennis watched the Duel worriedly, having a feeling they still haven't seen the full power of the Supreme King Dragon.

Before anyone could say more, they were distracted when firefly-like energies in various colours emerged from the ground. Not only at the harbor, but the same thing occurred throughout the whole dimension. Everyone could see it clearly. It felt warm and for some people it brought feelings of nostalgia.

"This is…the combined energies of the Dimension Pulse and Yuya's pendant! The machines are beginning to spread the energies!" A smile slowly formed on Edo's face. The machines they created were working.

Dennis opened his mouth wide and widened his eyes in realization. "That's right! I was so focused on the Duel that I didn't realize that the City from Synchro Dimension and Heartland from Xyz Dimension have been transported here!" Dennis said as he pointed at the cities that were visible in fron of his very eyes.

"Even Maiami City too!" Kachidoki stated, pointing at his hometown. "That means the dimensions are not splitted anymore. Right now we are in ARC-V!"

Chris' eyes glinted in relief. "Then, the people who were carded will also return to normal…!" He looked around, hoping to see familiar faces who were carded.

 **DUEL COURSE – TOWN – ARC-V**

"Is this…what Edo talked about? The energies from the Dimension Pulses are starting to spread throughout the whole world…" Sawatari murmured quietly as he looked at the energies curiously, touching a bit of them. His thoughts ceased as Zarc continued his Turn.

"When Clear Wing is Special Summoned, I can negate all my opponent's Monsters' Effects and destroy them!" Zarc declared as Clear Wing spread its wings and unleashed bright light from its wings that resembled the original Clear Wing's Dichroic Mirror.

Sawatari picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Illumination! Once per Turn, when an Effect that would destroy Monsters resolves, I can negate that Effect!" Sawatari created colorful barriers around his and Gongenzaka's Monsters, negating Clear Wing's Effect.

Zarc looked impressed and then picked a card from his hand. "From my hand, I activate the Equip Magic: Supreme King Violent Spirit! I equip it to Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" A card appeared in front of Clear Wing.

"Since you asked for it, I'll attack your Monsters! Battle! I attack Big Benkei with Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc declared, prompting the Synchro Dragon to fly towards the Equip-Magic Card.

"At this moment, due to Clear Wing's effect, the battle will be negated, and Big Benkei will be destroyed! I can then inflict damage equal to its ATK! Due to the Equip-Magic, Supreme King Violent Spirit, Clear Wing's effect will affect all of your monsters!" Zarc revealed as Clear Wing hit through the card. It unleashed green lasers from its body that raining down towards Sawatari and Gongenzaka.

"What!? All of them!?" Edo exclaimed in shock.

"At this rate they'll be wiped out…!" Shun stated, worrying for his comrades.

"When my cards would be destroyed on the Battle Phase, I can release a Superheavy Samurai on my Field, and Special Summon Superheavy War God Fudomyo-O (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8) from my hand, in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka Released Kyukyukyu to summon Fudomyo-O in Defense Position.

"Protect Sawatari's Monster, Fudomyo-O! Fudomyo-O can negate the destruction of two Monsters!" Gongenzaka targeted Fudomyo-O itself and Sawatari's Big Star. Fudomyo-O flew beside Sawatari and his Monsters in respond to the order from its master.

"Gongenzaka…" Sawatari looked gratefully and worriedly at Gongenzaka as Fudomyo-O was by his side.

Fudomyo-O created a barrier around itself and Big Star. Meanwhile, Sassy Rookie's Effect allowed itself to prevent its destruction once per Turn and Pretty Heroine was protected by Escape Stage Coach's Effect. The two Effects resulted in their barriers united into one, creating one huge barrier that protected them from Clear Wing's barrage of lasers.

Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Monsters, on the other hand, were not immune to the Effect, resulting in their destruction. However, they made sure that no harm came to their master. The three Superheavy Samurai Monsters stood protectively in front of Gongenzaka as the lasers came at them. They shielded Gongenzaka from the lasers, saving him from receiving any injuries from the attack.

 **SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 3000**

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 3000**

"We received damage equal to the 1000 combined ATK of the three destroyed Monsters, but due to Fudomyo-O's effect, I was able to protect us and Big Benkei! And due to Fudomyo-O's Effect, the Battle Phase will also end." Gongenzaka revealed his Monster's other Effect, ending Clear Wing's attack.

"Did you see that!? He did it! Gongenzaka was able to protect my Monster in that kind of situation! You're awesome! Gongenzaka!" Sawatari cheered, doing a happy dance that caused him to nearly fall from the coach, but he was fortunately pulled back by Sassy Rookie and Pretty Heroine.

Zarc laughed in excitement, pleased by the endurance displayed by his opponents. "This is getting interesting! You gave a good response to my entertainment! I give you my praise." He told them, though the so-called praised was only perceived as sarcasm by the Lancers.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn." Zarc finished.

"Laugh while you can! Gongenzaka sacrificed his Monsters to protect me. I'll definitely smash through your thick armor, with my Entertainment!" Sawatari decreed as he begun his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Big Star's Effect! Once per Turn, I can add one Abyss Script Magic Card from my Deck to my hand!" Sawatari added Abyss Script – Witch's Dining Table.

"And then I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect! I return Big Star to my Extra Deck and increase Sassy Rookie's ATK equal to Big Star's ATK!" Shingo returned Big Star, face-up, to his Extra Deck and subsequently increased Sassy Rookie's ATK to 4200.

"Don't you remember, Yugo? When we dueled in Friendship Cup, my main show is also about my heroes trying to slay your dragon like right now!" Sawatari recalled his first Duel with Yugo that resulted in his lost. Back then he also used the same Monsters and Continuous Magic Card against Yugo's Clear Wing. He was running ahead the Duel course while Yugo and his dragon were chasing them from behind like hunters.

"It was a fun Duel that I will never forget! And you also feel the same way! You said it yourself yesterday before we depart to Academia!" Sawatari reminded further, remembering when he hung out with Yugo a day ago.

 **YESTERDAY – SHELTER – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

The day before they depart to Fusion Dimension, Yugo, Sawatari, Crow, Jack, and Gongenzaka had agreed to do a simple race around Heartland. Yugo dragged Sawatari and made him sit on the back while he the one was riding. Unlike Riding Duel, this was a real race, so the winner is the one who is fast enough to reach the finish line. And so, Yugo, Crow, and Jack must ride accelerate their speed more than when they were Riding Dueling. This didn't sit pretty well for Sawatari who has difficulty adjusting to the speed and was holding on the back like his life on the line. By the time the race ended, which resulted in the former Duel King's victory, Sawatari was crouching on the corner and puked, his face pale, while Yugo patted him on his back.

"It's that bad for you? Where is the spirit that you showed me when we dueled at the Friendship Cup?" Yugo asked.

"This and that are different! Especially when I'm the one sitting on the back! You should be more considerate about the people who are riding on the back!" Sawatari complained, finally letting all out.

"Rin and Yuzu are okay with it! If you fear the speed itself you'll crash! You have to feel and read the wind! Just remember the feeling when we were dueling!" Yugo replied.

"I was using Auto-Pilot you know, and it's already hard enough. Besides, the feeling I remember when we dueled was how fun and amazing the Entertainment Dueling is! Conducted by the great me!" Sawatari remarked, glorifying himself as usual.

"But you still lost to me." Yugo remarked back, ruining Sawatari's moment.

"S-shut up! I'll have my revenge one day! Next time, I'll show my greatest Entertainment Show ever and emerge victorious!" Sawatari jumped on debris and pointed down at Yugo as he promised himself and the latter.

Yugo smiled in return. "Bring it on. Well, your entertainment is not as good as Yuya, but it is fun. I don't mind becoming part of that show of yours. Still, I'll win again next time too." He replied confidently.

"Wait, what do you mean my entertainment is not as good as Yuya?! I'm 100 times better than him!" Sawatari pouted, jumping down from the debris while pointing his thumb at himself to emphasize his greatness.

"But Yuya's Dueling managed to move the entire city not only once but twice." Yugo referred to his hometown and Heartland where Yuya's Dueling successfully touched their hearts.

"I-I can do that if I try! You'll see!" Sawatari huffed, determined expression on his face.

Yugo rounded his arm around Sawatari, puling the latter to him. "You can't do that alone you know. Yuya himself could do that because Jack and Edo responded to his Dueling. I'm not an Entertainer like you and them, but I can at least help in stirring the spectators. It'll be a piece of cake!" Yugo thumbed up at Sawatari.

"Once everything is over, let's have a rematch and show the people a great Entertainment Show even more than our last match. Like Yuya always said, we'll make all of them smile!"

 **PRESENT TIME – DUEL COURSE – TOWN – ARC-V**

"That's what you said! You said that we would show a great entertainment that will make people smile! That goes for you too, Yuya! Both of you shouldn't be destroying the world if you want to achieve that!" Sawatari shouted as he pointed at Sassy Rookie.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing with Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari declared attack, motioning his Abyss Actor Monster to attack the Synchro Dragon. Sassy Rookie jumped as high as it could from the coach, twirling its body midair before extending its right foot towards the dark-winged dragon for a kick.

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect! Once per Turn when an attack is declared involving this Monster, I can negate the attack, destroy the opposing Monster, and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK to the player!" Zarc activated his dragon's Effect. Clear Wing blocked Sassy Rookie's kick with its hand and its wings started to shine, ready to unleash its own version of Dichroic Mirror.

"I activate Sassy Rookie's Effect! Once per Turn, it cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effects!" As Sawatari declared, Sassy Rookie endured Clear Wing's light before retreating back to the coach as its attack was negated.

"You can only use that Effect once per Turn, right? Then take this! I attack Clear Wing with Pretty Heroine!" Sawatari made his second attack with the witch-like Monster.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Abyss Script – Witch's Dining Table! Until the end of Battle Phase, I can increase the ATK of a battling Abyss Actor Monster I control equal to the half of the opposing Monster's ATK!" Sawatari added half of Clear Wing's ATK to Pretty Heroine, making its current ATK to 2750. Pretty Heroine lashed its purple whip at the Synchro Dragon.

Zarc immediately opened his facedown card. "Continuous Trap Card: Supreme King Dance! Once per Turn, Supreme King card I control cannot be destroyed!" A red barrier formed in front of Clear Wing, protecting the Synchro Dragon from Pretty Heroine's whip.

"But you'll still receive damage!" Sawatari reminded as Zarc's body was strike by electricity.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 3750**

"Do you really hate losing that much?" Sawatari questioned Zarc. The question caused the Demon Duelist's body to stiffened. "Well, winning a match is great and all. However, a guy who has never experienced the pain and sorrow of losing can never know the true joy of victory!"

Zarc groaned, his smile fade from his face and replaced with annoyance. "Shut up! There is no way I will lose!" He retorted furiously.

Sawatari raised his brow. "Oh, I'm getting under your skin, eh?" He smiled in amusement from the Supreme King Dragon's unexpected emotional reaction. This was the first time he saw the Demon Duelist like this.

"I activate Abyss Script – Witch's Dining Table's Effect. By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon a face up Abyss Actor Monster from my Extra Deck." Sawatari summoned back Big Star to his Field before ending his Turn.

"There's no shame in losing. What's really shameful is fearing to lose and lying to yourself!" Gongenzaka added, earning more disdain from the Supreme King Dragon.

"My Turn! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon with Fudomyo-O! My Monster can attack while it's in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka declared as his Synchro Monster moved away from Sawatari's side to attack the Synchro Dragon.

"Have you forgotten Clear Wing's Effect? Even if your Monster won't be destroyed, your attack will still be negated." Zarc reminded smugly.

Sawatari interjected. "I'm not going to let that happen!" He said with an Action Card in his hand that he just picked up.

Sawatari activated the card. "Action Magic: Monster Blockade! I can negate the Effect of my opponent's Monster!" He targeted Clear Wing, sealing its Effect, which allowed Fudomyo-O to continue its ATK.

"Supreme King Dance's Effect! Once per Turn I can negate my Monster's destruction!" Zarc once again protected Clear Wing with his Trap Card.

"I won't let that happen either!" Gongenzaka interrupted, surprising the Demon Duelist as he took a card from his hand.

"From my hand, I activate Superheavy Samurai – Katsuyori's Effect! By discarding it from my hand, I can destroy a Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls! Of course, I choose Supreme King Dance!" Gongenzaka destroyed Zarc's Continuous Trap Card. "With this you can't prevent Clear Wing's destruction!"

Gongenzaka's Synchro Monster slashed Zarc's Synchro Monster into two, destroying it.

 **ZARC LP: 3750 = 3450**

"When a Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Read and record the time, omniscient magician manipulating time! Descend here and now and stop the time for me! Come forth, Chronograph Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6 / PS: 8)!" Zarc Special Summoned a Magician that looked exactly like Timegazer Magician but with darker-colored and longer robe with blue lines on the clothes beneath the robe and a sword.

"It looks like Yuya's Timegazer!" Sawatari commented.

"When Chronograph Magician is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Monster from my hand." Zarc summoned Supreme King Servant Dragon Machina (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3), a grey-colored dragon with green lines like other dragons attached with cybernetic wings on its back.

"I end my Turn. Yuya, you who have fought me countless times should remember it well how strong this attack is! Snap out of it! Respond to us, Yuya!" Gongenzaka demanded.

Zarc narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. As much as he loathed to admit it, this was starting to get on his nerve. The atmosphere abruptly became cold that Sawatari and Gongenzaka shuddered. The darkness came out from Zarc's entire body as he started his Turn. Looking at the card he drew, he smiled sinisterly.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Zarc summoned back Verham and White Wing Magician from Extra Deck.

"By Releasing Chronograph Magician, I can banish the Four Celestial Magicians from my Deck, Extra Deck, or Field in order to activate its Effect! Chronograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his arm at Chronograph Magician above him, Releasing it.

"Four Celestial Magicians! Violet Poison Magician! Black Fang Magician! White Wing Magician! Double-Iris Magician! As the ones who represented the Four Heavenly Dragons, become my cornerstone!" Zarc chanted as he banished his four Magicians from his Deck and Field. Black clouds with red lightning connected to Zarc's aura filled the sky following the banishment, and Zarc's body was barely visible, covered by the thick clouds.

"Looks like it's coming, Gongenzaka!" Sawatari warned his partner.

"Yeah…that dragon of disaster…" Gongenzaka muttered as he stared nervously at Zarc.

"Ultimate dragon, who governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc flew up to the sky towards the black clouds, reemerging as the Supreme King Dragon.

"Here it comes, the Effect that can destroy all of our Monsters…" Sawatari tightened his grip on the coach.

"But with our Monster's Effects, it shouldn't be a problem. Our Monsters won't be destroyed!" Gongenzaka assured his partner, preparing to use Fudomyo-O's Effect.

"Hmph. What do you take me for? I still remember clearly all of your Monsters' Effects. There is no need for me to use my power." Zarc turned to his two Supreme King Servant Dragons.

"I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Machina's Effect. I can use this as Material to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from Graveyard!" Zarc revealed as he Tuned Verham with Machina.

"Summoning Synchro Monster from Graveyard?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's like what Crow did during our Duel!" Shun recalled his Duel against Crow in Friendship Cup.

"Phantom Synchro Summon! Revive and serve me once more! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc summoned back Clear Wing from Graveyard.

"When Clear Wing is Special Summoned, I can negate Effects and destroy all my opponent's Monsters, and they will receive damage equal to the destroyed Monsters' ATK!" Zarc activated Clear Wing's Effect.

Sawatari saw an Action Card ahead of the road. With the card in his hand, he could stop Zarc from destroying the Action Card he got. He extended his hand down to take the card as his stage coach was approaching it. However, Zarc's hand then crushed the Action Card along with the road where it was located. Sawatari removed his hand with the help of his Monsters and held onto the coach tight as the coach jumped over Zarc's giant hand. Sawatari was seriously trembling as he looked at the dragon's hand in fear.

"T-that was so close…! For a second I thought I'm gonna die…!" Sawatari said while sweating.

"I activate Katsuyori's Effect! When my opponent activated an Effect that will destroy Monsters, I can banish this card from Graveyard and I can target one Monster on the Field to negate its destruction! I choose Big Star!" Gongenzaka chose Sawatari's Monster, sacrificing his own Fudomyo-O that quickly got destroyed by Clear Wing's green laser, and both he and Sawatari received damage equal to its ATK.

 **SAWATARI LP: 3000 = 2000**

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 3000 = 2000**

"Fool. Sacrificing yourself to protect your comrade's Monster. You have fastened your own death, and it would be a painful one." Zarc sneered, smiling maliciously at Gongenzaka who has nothing on his Field.

"Gongenzaka!" Sawatari called out as he watched in worry at his defenseless partner.

"This is the best that I can do. I'm counting on you, Sawatari. Awaken Yuya's soul with your entertainment!" Gongenzaka told the Abyss Actor user, entrusting his feeling to Sawatari.

"Battle! I attack directly with Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc pointed at Gongenzaka.

Clear Wing whirled its body like a tornado as it lunged down towards the Steadfast Duelist. Gongenzaka tried to at least avoid the attack to prevent himself from getting injured or possibly dying by jumping to off the course and then landed on a platform, but Clear Wing was faster than he thought. Just as he was about to jump down, Clear Wing hit his right shoulder, causing him to fall down while holding his broken shoulder. He couldn't control his fall. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 2000 = 0**

"Don't leave us just yet, Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar voice and his clothe was being yanked up. His eyes widened when he looked up to see Kaito and Jack being the ones who caught him.

"Kaito! Jack! You guys returned!" Gongenzaka exclaimed happily as he was being pulled. If only his shoulder wasn't broken, he would have hug the two of them.

"Yeah. We have heard everything from Kurosaki and Sora. You did a good job!" Jack said cheerily.

"Everyone who got carded are slowly returning to normal. Asuka is helping with the evacuation and Crow is resting together with Shun and Sora." Kaito explained. Seeing the lack of people to evacuate the civilians, Asuka decided to help. Crow, whose leg was broken during his Duel against Battle Beast, has no choice but to stay still, resting with Shun and Sora.

Jack patted their shoulders gently. "As much as I'm glad that we have returned in one piece and we are together again, we are in a huge bind right now…" Jack said as he turned to Zarc.

"Let's move away from here. You need to be tended." Kaito said as he and Jack helped Gongenzaka to stand and jumped from the platform, going as far as they could from the Duel.

Sawatari sighed in relief when he saw Gongenzaka got saved by Kaito and Jack. He gazed determinedly at the Supreme King Dragon. His resolve has become stronger than before.

"I won't waster your feelings, Gongenzaka!" Sawatari stated.

"Next, I attack Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine!" Zarc turned his attention fully to his only opponent left in his way as his dragon hand delivered a punch towards them.

"Sawatari picked an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!"

"Any card added to the hand outside of the Draw Phase will be destroyed because of my power!" Zarc stated as he unleashed red lightning at Sawatari's Action Magic.

Sawatari already expected that. "From my hand I activate Abyss Actor – Handsome Hero's Effect! I send it to Graveyard to negate a Monster Effect targeting me!" Sawatari discarded his card, evading Zarc's red lightning and thus, allowing Great Escape's Effect to proceed, ending the Battle Phase.

"You're trembling with fear, aren't you?" Sawatari taunted.

"Shut up, insect!" Zarc retorted angrily. "I activate Trap Card: Supreme King Mirror! At the end of Battle Phase, this card can copy the Effect of a Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard. I choose Supreme King Dance." Zarc copied Supreme King Dance's name and Effects into Supreme King Mirror before ending his Turn.

"Sheesh. You won't be able to make anyone smile with that stick-in-the-mud attitude. But, oh well. I guess I was able to get a glimpse of your true colors." Sawatari sighed before he started his Turn again.

"My Turn! Using Big Star's effect, I add Magic Card: Abyss Script - Rise of the Demon King, from the deck to my hand!" Sawatari added another Magic Card, but due to Zarc's power, it quickly got destroyed. However, like before, Sawatari already has a countermeasure.

"Then, from my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic: Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment! I Release Pretty Heroine, and bring back Abyss Script - Rise of the Demon King from the Graveyard! I then set it!" Sawatari removed Pretty Heroine from his Field, allowing him to Set the card.

"I didn't add it to my hand, so you can't destroy it." Sawatari stated with a tinge of sarcasm, which irked the Supreme King Dragon. "Well then! I shall now activate Rise of the Demon King! For every different Abyss Actor on my Field, I can destroy one of your cards! I'll destroy two! I'll destroy Supreme Dragon King Zarc and Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!"

"The copied Supreme King Dance's Effect will negate Supreme King cards' destruction by Battle or card Effect." Zarc reminded, but Sawatari didn't look perturbed.

"It's no use. When there is a Level 7 or above Abyss Actor monster on my Field, my opponent cannot activate an Effect in response to Rise of the Demon King's activation! Disappear along with Clear Wing!" Sawatari stated as purple flames appeared from a book in front of him and blast towards Zarc and Clear Wing. Everyone who was watching watched with expectation and wonder is the Supreme King Dragon will finally be destroyed. The flames hit the two dragons, causing an explosion.

Sawatari jumped happily and made a victor sign. "Oh, yeah! Well done, me! Who cares if you're Zarc or the Supreme King Dragon…Huh?" Sawatari's cheer was short-lived when the smoke dispersed and revealed Zarc still in one shape, though Clear Wing has disappeared from the Field.

"Supreme King Gate Keeper's Effect. I discard it from my hand to negate my destruction." Zarc revealing, having discarded the card right before the attack connect.

Sawatari was shaken for a second before regaining his composure. "How pathetic, Yuya, Yugo! The Yuya and Yugo I know are not some cowards who focuses that much on defending!" He remarked.

"Ain't that right? Yuya, during that legendary Duel between you and me, you successfully achieve a great escape despite all the odds!" Sawatari recalled his Duel against Yuya during Maiami Championship. At that time, Yuya bravely jumped into the collapsing building to get an Action Card and managed to get out unscathed with the Action Card in his hand.

"Yugo, in your Duels you would depend on luck, wagering on your cards to determine the outcome of your Duel, and so far you have the devil's luck and manage to turn the table despite how cornered your are!" Sawatari recalled their Duel, and mainly his Duel against Serena that he had heard in which Yugo heavily dependent on his dice roll to defeat Serena.

"Both of you are willing to take great risks and put yourself in danger to attain victory! Where is that courage of yours now!?" Sawatari questioned the point. He now realized that Zarc's fear for defeat has resulted him to use strategy to counter almost anything the opponent tries to use against him and maintain his dominance over the field through a variety of protective effects to render himself and his monsters impervious to harm, playing it safe.

"If you've forgotten, I'll make you remember! No matter what it takes! Using the effect of the Continuous Magic, Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment, I release Sassy Rookie, bring back Abyss Script – Rise of the Demon King from the Graveyard, and activate it! Then, with its effect, I destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Sawatari repeated his earlier move, this time focus solely on Zarc who is the only Monster left on the Field.

"As long as he has the Level 7 Big Star, he can't activate the copied Supreme King Mad Dance's effect." Gongenzaka noted.

The flame hit Zarc once more. To everyone's shock, Zarc was still present on the Field. The Supreme King Dragon's body revealed the spirits of the Four Celestial Magicians and Gongenzaka's Synchro Monsters inside them.

"I won't disappear. As long as there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard or banished." Zarc stated in commanding grace.

"What?! The Monsters that were destroyed are protecting Zarc?!" Sora looked in dismay.

"But so far Zarc and Gongenzaka only performed Synchro Summon! Those Magicians are not Fusion nor Xyz Monsters!" Shun pointed out the main question. It didn't make sense for Zarc able to use his Effect when Synchro Monsters were supposed to be the only ones present or banished.

Zarc looked at the four Magicians inside him. "The Four Celestial Magicians can be treated as the same as their Four Heavenly Dragon counterparts. Therefore, Violet Poison Magician and Black Fang Magician are treated as Fusion and Xyz Monsters." Zarc explained.

"Impossible…just how strong can he be…?" Kachidoki said, disheartened.

"I'm done playing with you. I send Supreme King Mirror that has copied Supreme King Dance to the Graveyard, and activate its effect! My opponent's Monster have to attack me!" Zarc removed his Trap Card from his Field and entinced Sawatari's only Monster, Big Star, to attack the Supreme King Dragon.

"Wait! Don't go off on your own!" Sawatari watched helplessly from the stage coach as Big Star lew towards Zarc.

The Supreme King Dragon swiftly destroyed the Abyss Actor Monster. Now that Sawatari has no Abyss Actor Monster left on his Field, Stage Coach's Effect also ended, disappearing from the Field. Sawatari was thrown off from the course. He held onto one of the platforms, barely hanging.

 **SAWATARI LP: 2000 = 500**

"It's too early to be relieved. I activate Supreme King Gate Keeper's Effect. When this card is sent to the Graveyard through its own Effect, I can Special Summon it and inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Zarc summoned Gate Keeper, a Monster in a form of a menacing red demonic-eyed metallic gate with launchers installed in the roof-tiles.

Gate Keeper fired a great swarm of blades via a chain mechanism at Sawatari. The blades cut Sawatari's body similarly but more painful than papercuts. Sawatari slackened his grip from the pain and he fell down to a roof and then to the ground near Gongenzaka, Jack, and Kaito who quickly rushed to him.

 **SAWATARI LP: 500 = 0**

"He is too strong…how can we defeat such an overwhelming power?" Edo clenched his fists in frustration. The rest didn't think any better.

"There is!"

Leo suddenly appeared, riding on his machine as he approached the Supreme King Dragon, surprising everyone present.

"Professor!"

 **CARD LABORATORY – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

Samejima opened a device that looks like a case, revealing four cards inside. He took them out and extended the cards to Yuzu who accepted as she was looking at the cards and read their Effects in wonder. Samejima then handed Yuya's pendant that he had borrowed to create the four new cards.

"These are the four cards that can stop Zarc and save Yuya and everyone…" Yuzu muttered while continued to looking at the cards in her hands with awe.

"Yes. However…we still need the four cards that Leo created." Samejima said with a frown. Those said cards must be already in Leo's hand by now.

"Father is seriously going to split the dimension into four again? But then won't he get split up too if he use the cards and reborn as four infants like Zarc and Ray?" Reira wondered, sceptical of Leo's decision.

Smaejima shook his head. "I don't think it would be a problem for him. I've warned him about it when he came here, and he said he had developed a device that will prevent him from being split into four and he will still retain his memories of the whole ordeal." He revealed his encounter with Leo, remembering the Professor wearing a device around his right wrist that looked like a wristwatch.

" _Father…most likely planning to defeat Zarc, split the dimensions again, and then starting over his plan to revive me…"_ Ray's face saddened as she realized what her father has in his mind.

"What?! So when he said it's not over yet, he means he will start over Revival Zero from scratch by splitting the four dimensions?!" Yuzu exclaimed in shock, which also earned the same reaction from the rest.

"What? Father is going to repeat his plan once this is over?" Reira didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but considering what Leo said before he left, it was possible.

"He is very obsessed to revive Ray-dono that he is willing to repeat the same thing…" Tsukikage sighed as he made hard expression. He couldn't help but wonder just how bias the Professor could be.

"Let's go to the core! Maybe it's not too late yet to stop him!" Yuzu suggested.

"Tsukikage, can you please contact my brother? He must know of this." Reira requested the blue ninja. The said ninja nodded without question before disappearing in a flash.

"Samejima-san, you should evacuate too. Let Reira and I to handle this!" Yuzu told the former principal before leaving the laboratory with Reira.

"I wish for your success." Samejima said in prayer before shutting down the laboratory and left.

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

"Zarc! Do you remember me?" Leo questioned the Demon Duelist.

Zarc turned to Leo. "Yeah, I think I remember. You're the man, who gave real bodies to the monsters, awakened their souls, and revolutionized Dueling." He replied, recognizing the old man all too well. Anyone from the United World would know about him. To Zarc, however, the old man was more than just a famous scientist; he was the father of his nemesis.

Leo confirmed. "That's right. The creation of Monsters with mass via Real Solid Vision was truly a revolution. The people wanted more intense and exciting Duels, and the Duelists enacted more exciting Duels in response. And then, you, Zarc, the demon, was born!" He stated while pointing at Zarc with tone filled with contempt and disgust.

"That's right. I made a vow as they cheered me on. To become a supreme being, stronger and more dreadful than anyone! I will mow down all enemies who dare to oppose me, and fight until the world is destroyed! That vow hasn't changed!" Zarc reaffirmed his vow. He would fulfill it no matter what the cost. It was his only goal in life. It was his only purpose in life. It was the only reason for him to live.

"If you're going to stand in my way, I'll cut you down as well!" Zarc told the Professor

"That won't happen. I have the means to defeat you." Leo replied calmly and confidently.

"Is it those four cards…?" Zarc's face darkened at the mention of the cards. The very cards that splitted him into four along with Ray and the whole dimension.

"Those cards made you suffer, and divided you and the world up! This time, I will defeat you in place of Ray, and restore the world once again!" Leo activated his Duel Disk, preparing to Duel. This time, once the dimension is split once more, his first action would be eliminating Zarc's new reincarnations before they can revive again.

"If you're going to repeat your plan to revive Ray by sacrificing the lives of more innocent people, I'm stopping you here along with Zarc, Leo."

Leo turned to the source of the voice, so did everyone else. Standing at the battlement of the Academia was the restored professional Entertainment Duelist that they knew, preparing to join the fray.

"Yusho!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Tainted-Eyed Servant Dragon –** Yusho and Leo challenge Zarc, with Leo trying to use the four cards he created that had defeated Zarc before. Meanwhile, believing that Ray is their last hope to stop Zarc and save Yuya and everyone, Yuzu made her mind to combine with her counterparts and complete Ray's resurrection with her original self asking for Reiji and Reira to fight along side her.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **ABYSS SCRIPT – WITCH'S DINING TABLE**_ **:** Until the end of Battle Phase, you can increase the ATK of a battling Abyss Actor Monster you control equal to the half of the opposing Monster's ATK. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI KATSUYORI**_ **:** (MACHINE / EARTH / EFFECT / ATK: 400 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 5) By discarding it from your hand, you can destroy a Magic or Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card is in Graveyard and your opponent activate an Effect that will destroy Monsters, you can banish this card and target one Monster on the Field to negate that Monster's destruction.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON MACHINA**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / TUNER / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 300 / LV: 3). You can use this Monster as Material to summon Synchro Monster from Graveyard.

 _ **ABYSS ACTOR – HANDSOME HERO:**_ (WARRIOR / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 8). **Monster Effect:** When you are targeted by an Effect, you can discard this card from your hand to negate it.

 _ **SUPREME KING MIRROR**_ : At the end of Battle Phase, this card can copy the Effect of a Magic or Trap Card in your Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE KEEPER**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2 / PS: 7). **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card from your hand to negate destruction of one of your Supreme King Monsters. If this card is in Graveyard due to its own Effect, you can Special Summon it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 **SOME OCG/ TCG / ANIME / MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Maybe you'll find this chapter boring since it's not so different from the anime, but to be honest we thinks, especially Gongenzaka's Steadfast Dueling in the anime against Zarc was already perfect and it properly shows the Steadfast Dueling he believes in. We also decided to include Yoko among the You Show people since, come on, she is Yuya's mother but yet she is not included when her own son's life is on the line? It's frustrating, so that's why we decide to include her.**

 **Some of you wishes to see Zarc win without summoning his Supreme King Dragon form, but sorry to say we can't do that now. Zarc will always summon his Supreme King Dragon form in this battle. We know that if Zarc can win without summoning his Supreme King Dragon it will showcase more of his strength and skill, but we will make Zarc use it because the Supreme King Dragon Zarc is the proof of corruption and abomination from the United World. It is the one that brings fear and terror to people and seen as the main threat. Plus, Zarc himself has considered his Supreme King Dragon form as his 'majestic' form. So it's more for symbolic purpose.**

 **To be honest, we're quite surprised to receive many reviews that requested for Leo to be defeated...in a very humiliating and painful way. We understand that the guy really deserved to be hated, but we never thought many of you will mention about it this much. We won't make any promises, but Leo's Duel will definitely be longer than the one in the anime and he will receive severe beating. Other than that, no comment.**

 **By the way, in case some of you haven't known, we have changed a bit the Duel in the previous chapter (Zarc vs Shun & Sora), replacing some cards with new Supreme King Gate cards and such. **

**And since the preview already said it, we'll just make it clear: Yes, Ray will be fully revived and will Duel against Zarc. She is not just borrowing anyone's body, she will truly revive as herself. Other than that, we won't say anything further. You'll have to wait for more later.**

 **Lastly, initially we were supposed to say 13 chapters left, but then we decided to add 2 more chapters, so that makes 15 chapters left before this fanfic ends.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	55. Tainted-Eyed Servant Dragon

**Big thanks to** _ **thetiger39, Big duels, VioletStarVN, StrikeDragoon, Findarato, Yuarc V, Unknowedz, Colbalt Diamond, Unknown, Demon Lord Luciela, KuriMaster13, aqua9597, YukaKuroshiro, Citylover96, Ryujomaru15, Meemo, GamingGuy84, dvdryms, Playerhood18, Elbarto4000, Ghostkid33, Leofeon12, Swift4Sweeper, Windraider, GuestStar, zeroxros7, lord yuri, Silence, Dknight27**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

 **CORE – ARC-V REACTOR – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

By the time Yuzu and Reira reached the reactor's core, Leo was already gone. The two girls frowned in dismay. They were too late. Right now the Professor must have already confronted Zarc. If the worst case scenario to happen, all their efforts would be for naught. Unless…they can defeat Zarc before Leo did.

"But can we do this…? Everyone were having a hard time against him…" Yuzu wondered, unsure of her own skill. Even though she said she wanted to save Yuya, she even had difficulty fighting against Leo and most likely would have lost if not for Ray's support.

"But we don't have any choice. We must stop Father or else he will start over his plan and the same thing will happen again." Reira told her, trying to persuade the older girl.

Yuzu didn't reply, pondering the best course of action. She ceased her thought when she heard Ray's voice coming from the core. Slowly, she walked to the core with Reira following behind. Looking down at the center of the core, they could see Ray in the form of a spirit, her whole body was pristine bright yellow-colored. She was beautiful even in that form.

"Ray…" Yuzu called worriedly. She looked at her pleadingly, wishing Ray has the answer to their problem. She was the one who defeated Zarc years ago after all. Yuzu blinked. That's right. Ray was the one who defeated Zarc, and it was because of her help she could get this far. Not to mention, one of the new four cards' power is…

Yuzu smiled humourlessly. She felt stupid. Even after she said she wanted to prove herself as her own person, in the end here she was depending on Ray to help her.

"Ray, if I jump into the core, will I become one with Serena and the others? Will you be revived?" Yuzu asked, sitting on her knees as she was looking at her original self.

Ray looked at Yuzu questioningly but then realized what idea she has in mind, and she frowned. "Yuzu, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then please forget about it. It won't work…" Ray looked away, sadness evident in her eyes.

"Why would you say that? You've done it before, so I'm sure you can do it again! We even have these new cards that Samejima-san created!" Yuzu said as she showed the new four cards created to defeat Zarc.

Ray shook her head, refusing the idea. "I told you. My journey already ended. It's your turn now. I can only support you from within, so…" Ray spoke without looking at her Standard reincarnation, lowering her head with uncertainty plastered on her face.

"These cards, are the keys for that." Yuzu took one of the four cards and extended it to Ray. "If you use this card, even when you are revived, we can be separated again without reverting back into infants."

Yuzu leaned closer to the edge of the core. "That's why you don't need to worry about me, Serena, Ruri, and Rin. The four of us can still continue our own life after this is over. So please…" Yuzu pleaded once more. However, Ray still looked hesitant, which confused her. Yuzu opened her mouth to try again, but other voice beat her to it.

"You truly believe that or you're just being afraid?" Reiji arrived together with Tsukikage, walking towards the core.

"Reiji Akaba!" Yuzu exclaimed as she stood up in respond.

Reiji looked down at Ray who looked up back at him with a shocked expression. "You said that you will entrust everything to us because you believe that we can do it and you don't want to steal away your reincarnations' lives. But looking at you now, I realize that is not the case." Reiji eyed his older half-sister analytically, prompting the girl to look down again.

"Ray, you said it yourself that Zarc is a very important person to you. You failed to reach his heart before, so you're afraid you will fail again this time if you fight him." Reiji revealed his speculation.

When Ray possessed Reira, he knew that Ray has enough power to possess Yuzu and her other reincarnations if she wanted to even without their permission. But she didn't because he thought as she said, she didn't want to worsen their father's obsession and didn't want to rob her reincarnations' lives. But looking at the reluctance she was displaying even though there is a way to revert her back into her reincarnations after they defeat Zarc and remembering her own feelings for Zarc, Reiji started to see and sensed fear from Ray. The dejected face she made and the fact she wasn't answering him confirmed his speculation.

"I'm right, am I?" Reiji said as he fixed his glasses, something that Ray neither confirm nor deny.

 **BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

"If you're going to repeat your plan to revive Ray by sacrificing the lives of more innocent people, I'm stopping you here along with Zarc, Leo."

Leo turned to the source of the voice, so did everyone else. Standing at the battlement of the Academia was the restored professional Entertainment Duelist that they knew, preparing to join the fray.

"What created Zarc is the evil that we are unaware of inside each of us. In other words, Zarc, the demon, is a product of society! Every one of us has to atone for that sin!" Yusho stated, standing tall and firm without a fear. He eyed the Supreme King Dragon sadly as his son's image overlapped with his current demonic form.

"Yusho!" Yoko gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands as various emotions came into her the moment she saw her long lost husband.

"That's…Yusho-senpai! He is over there!" Shuzo was pointing enthusiastically at where Yusho was standing. He smiled so wide and eyes teary at seeing his admired senior again after three long years.

"That's Big Bro Yuya's father!?" Futoshi exclaimed in shock.

"Does this mean he is in Fusion Dimension all this time?" Tatsuya deduced.

"If a carded person can be returned to normal, then I can bring you back, as well! Yuya, I'll return you to normal, and then we will go back home!" Yusho said, activating his Duel Disk as he faced the Supreme King Dragon.

"What the!? There's a person over there!" Shuzo pointed at the Supreme King Dragon's chest. He could faintly see a person protruding from the dragon's chest.

"That's…! Big Bro Yuya!?" Tatsuya recognized the person despite his monstrous appearance.

"Zarc is actually Yuya!?" Ayu wondered in horror.

Zarc morphed into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! You make me laugh! I voluntarily became one with my monsters to destroy the world! There's no way I would let go of this magnificent power! I will never go back to the way I used to be!" He persisted before reverting into his humanoid form, reactivating his Duel Disk.

Leo faced both Zarc and Yusho. "Yusho, even after it came to this, you still insist on going gainst me. I won't let you get in my way this time!"

 **[DUEL!]**

Zarc took the first Turn. "My Turn! From my hand, I summon Supreme King Gate Magi (ATK: 0 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1)!" Zarc summoned a magical gate-like Monster in Attack Position.

"When Gate Magi is summoned normally, I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Deck." Zarc summoned Double Iris Magician (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 8) in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Supreme King Trumpet. This card let me Release a Monster I control to Special Summon a Supreme King Monster from my Deck! Kin with dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 4)!" Zarc Released Double Iris Magician and then summoned the servant dragon that identical to the original Odd-Eyes but with green lines throughout its body.

"Odd-Eyes!" Shuzo exclaimed in shock.

"That's Big Bro Yuya's Monster!" Ayu remarked.

"No wait, it looks like it, but it's different!" Tatsuya interjected, noticing the difference between the servant dragon and the dragon belonged to Yuya.

"B-but Zarc is Big Bro Yuya…" Futoshi said as he pointed at Zarc who was flying.

"There is no way that Monster is Big Bro Yuya! There must be an explanation!" Tatsuya firmly refused to believe otherwise, speaking in Yuya's defense. The Yuya that he admired would never do something like this. They were supposed to know that more than anybody else.

Yoko patted Tatsuya's head, smiling gratefully at him. "That's right! I never raised my son to be some kind of lunatic who is destroying the world. Whoever that is, he is not Yuya! Yusho is fighting to bring Yuya back right now!" Yoko looked at her husband. While she didn't fully understand what exactly going on and what happened to their son, she trusted him. He will bring their son back, and then they can be together again, as a whole family.

"When Double Iris Magician is destroyed by Battle or card Effects, I can add a Pendulumgraph card from my Deck to my hand." Zarc added another card into his hand.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Zarc concluded. "Bring it on, my fresh Duelist prey! I shall enact the greatest entertainment show ever by destroying the world itself! If you think you can stop me, feel free to try!"

"What you are doing is far from entertainment. Entertainment is supposed to make everyone smile!" Yusho said as he drew a card, beginning his Turn.

"Now, I shall introduce you to the cast who is going to perform today! With Scale 3 Entermate Samba Juggler (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6 / PS: 3) and Scale 9 Entermate High Stunt (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 9) I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 4 to 8 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yusho summoned two Magicians to his Field, which were Entermate Sky Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7) and Entermate Cloud Magician (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 7).

"And then from my hand, I Normal Summon Entermate Sky Pupil (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yusho summoned Sky Pupil in Attack Position normally.

Yusho spread his hand to his magicians as spotlights focused on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we are, the all-star cast of the show who will perform a maginificent magic trick together! Keep your eyes on them as they now will begin their performance that will shake your hearts!" Yusho announced as the spotlights focused on his magicians behind him.

"When all these three Magicians are on the Field together, Cloud Magician will gain both Sky Magician and Sky Pupil's ATKs!" Yusho increased Cloud Magician's ATK to 6100.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes with Cloud Magician!" Yusho declared his first attack. Cloud Magician threw its rings high before catching it again mid air. Cloud Magician then twirled both rings in each hand, creating white clouds that gathered to form one big cloud. The Magician then threw its rings towards the big cloud, breaking the clouds into pieces that shot sharp to Odd-Eyes.

Zarc opened one of his face down cards. "Trap Card: Supreme Gate! When a Supreme King Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can place a Supreme King Gate Monster from my Deck to my Pendulum Zone!" Zarc placed Supreme King Gate Zero (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 7 / PS: 0) into his right Pendulum Zone.

"Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect! While I control a Supreme King Monster, I take no damage!" Zarc revealed.

"But you're Odd-Eyes will still be destroyed!" Yusho reminded as Cloud Magician's clouds still made its move towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon.

"I activate Supreme King Gate Magi's Effect! When a Supreme King Monster I control other than this card is being targeted for an attack, I can Release it to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Supreme King Monster from my Deck and that Monster will receive the attack instead!" Zarc Released Gate Magi and then summoned Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 5).

"Darkwurm's Effect! When this card is targeted while I control other Supreme King Monster, the attack can be negated!" Zarc said as Darkwurm moved to in front of Odd-Eyes.

"Unfortunately, Cloud Magician is immune to any Effect when it's attacking!" Yusho revealed as Cloud Magician's cloud hit Darkwurm, destroying the dragon.

"However, due to Gate Zero's Effect, I won't take any damage." Zarc reminded as Gate Zero absorbed the damage Zarc supposed to take.

Yusho smiled softly at Zarc. "You…truly fear defeat, aren't you? Defeat is not something that needs to be feared. It is from defeat that we can learn and become stronger. No one is perfect in this world after all." He said as he flew closer to Zarc by holding into Sky Magician.

"If you let fear take a hold of you, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, you must be brave, and step forward. You remember right, Yuya?" Yusho said what he always told his son and always with the smile that he always gave to him.

Zarc froze upon hearing those words. It sounded so familiar. That familiar feeling brought out flashes of image in his head. The face of two people, adults, appeared in his mind. They were a spiky short gray-haired man with green eyes and a long green-haired woman with yellow eyes.

 **35 YEARS AGO – ZARC'S HOUSE – UNITED WORLD**

A young Zarc was standing right in front of his house with bruises and dirt covering his body. He was bullied by some of his schoolmates whom he had defeated in a Duel, and they made fun of his claim of being able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters. He managed to beat and shut them up though, so they won't do this again. But he had no doubt that he will worry his parents coming home like this.

"Zarc? Is that you?" There is a click when the door suddenly opens, flooding the narrow street with light. His mother stands in its frame, her long, green locks framing her face like a halo as she gazes down at him with fond exasperation.

"Honestly, what were you doing out so late, huh?" Zarc's eyes widened as he stared up at his mother like deer caught in the headlights when she scanned him from head to toe.

"U-Um…this is uh…" Zarc stammered, waving his hands negligently in the air while also seems to be trying to melt into the shadows. Zarc gulped and took a step back when his mother's expression practically crumbles. In the next moment, his mother had flung herself off the steps and crushed him to her bosom in rib-crushing hugs. She cooed, running motherly hands over his messy locks and then patting his cheeks before ushering him back inside.

After taking a bath, he went to the dining room for a dinner and found his father, a middle-aged man with the same gray-colored hair as him, already waiting for him there. His face looked stern, and Zarc thought that he would surely question him what happened today. Zarc didn't say anything, fidgeting in his seat while avoiding making an eye contact with his father nervously. It didn't help with his father staying silent. The air felt suffocating. His mother bursts back into the room with uncannily good timing, in the way only a mother can, with her arms burdened with a large pot. Wisps of white steam wafted from its still bubbling surface and the savory aroma makes Zarc's mouth water it never has before.

"Dear, it's about time. You can drop it. Just look at our son, he is nervous." Zarc's mother said with a chuckle at her son's nervousness, causing Zarc to blink in confusion.

"Eh?" He asked.

Zarc's father sighed before smiling as he took out a small black box that he placed in front of Zarc while his mother was taking out something from the refrigerator. He motioned his head for his son to open it when Zarc looked at him questioningly. The child carefully opened the box, and the sight that welcomed him when he opened it caused his eyes to sparkle. It was a card. Smile Universe. Zarc touched the card with trembling hands as he looked at his parents still with sparkling eyes.

"It's a week too early but, Happy Birthday, Zarc." Zarc's parents said together with Zarc's mother presented him a birthday cake.

"Because your father is going to work overseas next week he can't celebrate your birthday, so we thought why don't we just celebrate it now before he go?" Zarc's mother told him.

Zarc's father looked at him with sad smile. "I'm sorry I can't spent your birthday next week with you, so this is the least I can do for you. Are you happy?" He asked with embarrassment on his face.

Zarc nodded his head vigorously with happy tears in his eyes. "Yeah! I'm so happy! This is more than enough, Dad! Thank you! After what happened today, this is very comforting!" Zarc slipped, and it was already too late when he realized it. He looked meekly at his parents who were blinking by what he said and he covered his mouth for his slip. However, instead of questioning him, his father simply ruffling his hair while his mother was smiling in understanding.

"Zarc, no matter what happens, we will always be on your side." His father told him.

His mother then placed her hand on his. "Zarc, you ability to hear the Duel Monsters' voices is a gift. Don't ever think about it as a curse. It is thanks to that gift you're able to understand your Monsters' feelings and enjoy your Duel, right?"

Zarc nodded at his mother. "Yes…they are my precious partners. I'm glad I can talk with them." But his face then became down. "But everyone thinks…that's I'm weird…I'm a freak…or that I'm cheating in a Duel…"

"You don't need to listen to them." His father told him with a tinge of firmness in his voice. "If you let fear take a hold of you, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win and prove yourself, you must be brave, and step forward."

Zarc looked into his father's eyes where he can only see certainty. He looked at his newly given card and started to smile as he held the card into his chest with a grateful smile.

 **PRESENT TIME – BATTLEMENT – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

Zarc covered his left eye with his left hand as he shook his head, shaking away the memory playing in his mind along with the stinging pain. He hissed and focused back on the Duel, glaring at Yusho.

"Enough talk! End our Turn!" Zarc demanded in annoyance.

Yusho frowned from that, but did as he was told since there was nothing else he could do anyway. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn." He concluded.

"Your attempts are in vain, Yusho. He is no longer your son. It's meaningless to speak to a demon like him!" Leo said as he began his Turn, drawing a card.

"My Turn! "I activate Magic Card: Spirit Collapse! I pay 1000 LP to send a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck to my Graveyard." Leo sent his Pendulum Ruler into the Graveyard.

"Why would he sent his own Monster into Graveyard? That will only strengthened Zarc's defenses." Sawatari wondered in confusion.

"With Scale 1 Spirit Reactor and Scale 8 Spirit Gem, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Leo summoned two Monsters to his Field as two lights came out from the Pendulum Scale.

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Leo summoned Pendulum Governor and then followed by Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2), both in Attack Position.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's Effect! By Releasing a Spirit Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this Turn that has not activated its Effect, I can allow Pendulum Governor to use that card's effect up to twice this turn!" Leo Released Salamander's Core, giving its Effect to Pendulum Governor.

"I can destroy two Monsters and inflict 800 damage to the players! I destroy your Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes and Entermate Sky Magician!" Leo first pointed at Odd-Eyes, sending a blast that destroyed the red dragon. He then pointed at Sky Magician, sending the same blast. Yusho quickly jumped from Sky Magician and then caught by Cloud Magician before he hit the ground as his ace Monster was destroyed.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 3200**

 **YUSHO LP: 4000 = 3200**

"I activate Magic Card: Spirit Xyz! When I have two Spirit Monsters in my Pendulum Zones with the same Levels, I can use them as Materials to Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 1 Spirit Reactor and Spirit Gem! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Master Spirit Tech Force – Xyz Ruler (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Leo finally summoned his Xyz Monster in Attack Position. It resembled Pendulum Ruler, but with blue colored theme and the statue on the machine was purple colored.

"I activate Xyz Ruler's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can increase its ATK equal to half of my LP!" Leo increased Xyz Ruler's ATK to 2100.

"Battle! I attack Zarc directly with Xyz Ruler!" Leo pointed at his hated enemy. The four orbs around Xyz Ruler's body shot purple lasers towards Zarc. The Demon Duelist covered himself with his wings, protecting him from the lasers that dealing him considerable damage.

 **ZARC LP: 3200 = 1100**

"Looks like I don't need to use the four cards. Next, I attack you with Pendulum Governor! This is the end for you, Zarc!" Leo declared his second attack with his Pendulum Monster. Pendulum Governor shot its own laser towards the Demon Duelist.

Zarc pointed at his last face-down card. "Trap Card: Throne of Hell! When I'm being targeted for a direct attack, I can add a Supreme King Monster from my Deck and place it in either Monster Zone or Pendulum Zone!" Zarc summoned Supreme King Gate Moniquer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 900 / LV: 3 / PS: 10) and placed it in his left Pendulum Zone.

"Supreme King Gate Moniquer's Effect! Once per Turn, when I'm being attacked directly, the damage is negated and I gain LP equal to the damage I supposed to take!" As Zarc declared, Xyz Ruler's lasers were absorbed by Gate Moniquer, increasing Zarc's LP.

 **ZARC LP: 1100 = 3900**

Leo clicked his tongue. _"So other than Gate Infinity, he has another way to increase his LP…"_ He thought angrily before ending his Turn. Xyz Ruler's ATK reverted back to 100.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Zarc summoned back Odd-Eyes and Double Iris Magician.

"As my thanks for increasing my LP, I'll give you the honor of tasting my dragon servant's power! Battle! I attack Master Spirit Tech Force – Xyz Ruler with Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc ordered his dragon servant to attack the Xyz Monster. Odd-Eyes shot its fiery red blast towards Xyz Ruler.

"I activate Xyz Ruler's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, when this card is targeted for an attack, I can reduce the Battle Damage I will take to 0!" Leo used Xyz Ruler's other Overlay Unit, reducing his damage to 0 as his Xyz Monster was destroyed.

"Then I activate Odd-Eyes' Effect! I can Release it to Special Summon 2 Supreme King Servant Dragon Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck and all my opponents' Monsters' ATK are reduced to 0!" Zarc summoned two Darkwurms to his Field and made Yusho and Leo's Monsters powerless.

"I attack Pendulum Governor with Double Iris Magician!" Zarc's magician dashed forward, raising its sword and then swung it down at the Pendulum Monster, destroying it. Leo barely evaded the backlash from the blast.

 **LEO LP: 4000 = 2500**

"That's enough for you for now. Next one is." Zarc turned to Yusho and his Magician. He smirked as he pointed at Sky Pupil. "I attack Entermate Sky Pupil with Darkwurm!"

Yusho opened his face down card. "Trap Card: Disciple's Integrity! When a Level 4 or lower Magician-Type Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate its destruction and the Battle Phase is ended!" Sky Pupil crossed his arms in defense against the blast.

"But you'll still take damage!" Zarc reminded as Sky Pupil cried out and thrown back, but still remained on the Field.

 **YUSHO LP: 3200 = 1400**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Zarc finished. "You did well ending the Battle Phase. Otherwise you would have been finished. Still, if that is all you got, I'm disappointed."

"Entertainer must always have various tricks to surprise and entertain the audience. Of course, I already have other tricks to perform. This time, I'll make you enjoy the show and smile! The fun starts now!" Yusho winked, pointing his scepter at Zarc.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Trick! I remove the Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Magician-Type Monster from my Deck! Appear! Entermate Sun Magician (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6)!" Yusho summoned a Magician-Type Monster with its face covered by a smiling mask. It was wearing a pair of black gloves, a large and fancy orange overcoat, green boots, and a black top hat with a red feather.

"When Sun Magician is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster in my Graveyard! Revive!" Yusho summoned back his ace Monster to his Field.

"I activate Sun Magician's Effect! Once per Turn, when this card is on the Field while I control other Magician-Type Monsters, I can destroy one of my opponent's Monsters! I destroy your Darkwurm!" Yusho destroyed one of the two Darkwurms.

"Battle! I attack Double Iris Magician with Sun Magician!" As Yusho declared, Sun Magician twirled its sun-shaped staff and then pointing it at Double Iris Magician, shooting a ray of sunlight that blinded and destroyed the Pendulum magician. Due to Gate Zero's Effect, Zarc didn't receive damage as he still has Darkwurm.

"When Double Iris Magician is destroyed by Battle, I can add a Pendulumgraph Card into my hand." Zarc added another Pendulumgraph into his hand before preparing himself against Yusho's second attack.

"Next, I attack Darkwurm with Sky Magician!" Yusho used his ace Monster to attack the servant dragon, destroying it with its signature attack.

 **ZARC LP: 3900 = 3200**

"Oh yeah! That's it, Yusho! Continue with that! Give that Yuya-imitation a beating until he is K.O!" Yoko cheered for her husband. She was so excited that she reverted to the way she talked back when she was a gang leader.

"I know you're excited, but be calmer doing it, Yoko-san…" Shuzo sweat dropped at his senior's wife's antics.

At the same time, elsewhere near Academia, Asuka was also cheering together with the other You Show students.

"That's it, Yusho-sensei! You can do it!" Asuka encouraged her teacher enthusiastically.

Near Heartland Tower, Sayaka, Allen, and Grace were also cheering for the Entertainment Duelist.

"Deliver our feelings to Yuya!" Sayaka told her teacher.

"Return him back to us!" Allen added.

Yusho bowed together with his Magicians. "And this marked the end of this Turn's performance. How is it? Did you have fun?" He questioned the Demon Duelist whose face shadowed as he looked down.

Zarc chuckled and soon he laughed, revealing a manic eyes. "You're the one who has entertained me the most so far! So, I will personally grant you a reward! The reward known as DESPAIR!" Zarc said as he took a card from his hand.

"When a Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Read and record the time, omniscient magician manipulating time! Descend here and now and stop the time for me! Come forth, Chronograph Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6 / PS: 8)!" Zarc Special Summoned Chronograph Magician in Attack Position.

"That Monster! He is going to summon the Supreme King Dragon!" Gongenzaka remarked.

"I end my Turn." Yusho finished.

"I won't let you summon the Supreme King Dragon! That harbringer of disaster who brings nothing but pain, I won't let it appear!" Leo declared as he started his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Synchro Pass! When I control exactly one Monster, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Deck and then use it and a Monster I control to Synchro Summon! I Tune Pendulum Governor with Spirit Crack (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Master Spirit Tech Force – Syncho Ruler (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" This time Leo summoned a Synchro Monster that also resembled Pendulum Ruler and Xyz Ruler, but with green colored theme and black orbs around its body.

"I activate Synchro Ruler's Effect! Once per Turn, I can make my entire opponent's Special Summoned Monsters' ATK 0 until the End Phase!" Leo pointed at Zarc and Yusho's Magicians as Synchro Ruler shot chains to bind them.

At that moment, Zarc opened his face down card. "I activate Trap Card: Spacetime Pendulumgraph! My opponent cannot target Magician-Type Monsters I control with Trap Cards or Effect!" Chronograph Magician swiftly deflected back the chains with its sword. Yusho and his Magicians, however, were bound, reducing their ATKs to 0.

"Then I Battle! I attack Chronograph Magician with Synchro Ruler!" Leo commenced attack with his Synchro Monster. It has higher ATK than Chronograph Magician, so it can destroy it. True enough, Synchro Ruler's laser went straight through the Magician, destroying it together with the Continuous Trap Card.

 **ZARC LP: 3200 = 2900**

"I'm not done! When Synchro Ruler destroyed a Monster by Battle, it can make a second attack! Go! Attack directly, Synchro Ruler! When Synchro Ruler attacks, you cannot negate the damage you'll take!" Leo made his second attack with his Synchro Monster. This time, Synchro Ruler shot several more lasers. Even Zarc's wings couldn't fully defend him from the shots. One of the attacks shot him right through his wings and his right shoulder, causing him to crash into a nearby rooftop.

 **ZARC LP: 2900 = 700**

"I end my Turn." Leo said as his eyes gazed at the injured Demon Duelist with satisfaction.

"Stop it, Leo! You're overdoing it! You'll harm Yuya!" Yusho told his old friend, worrying for the impact the attacks may gave to Yuya's soul who was still inside Zarc.

"He deserves it! He is the demon who had stolen my daughter's future! It's just fair for him to experience the most horrible pain more than what my daughter had!" Leo vehemently said in defense all the while his hatred for the Supreme King Dragon clearly shown on his face.

"He is no longer a human being, he is a demon! There is no need to hold back against a demon! If you let him slide, he will only continue his rampage! Look at this condition! This is all because of him!" Leo insistently justified his action as he motioned everyone to look at the condition of the destroyed areas.

Yusho frowned. He never though his old friend was blinded this much. He shook his head at him. "Leo, you're as much as guilty for what happened to the entire world." He told him.

Before Leo could retort, a chuckle caught their attention. At the rooftop where Zarc fell, the Demon Duelist chuckled and soon he laughed as he stood up, revealing manic eyes. "You're the one who has entertained me the most so far! So, I will personally grant you a reward! The reward known as DESPAIR!"

"When a Magician-Type Monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I can place this card in Pendulum Zone, replacing the one already in the Pendulum Zone." Zarc replaced Gate Zero with Supreme King Gate Gorasix (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1 / PS: 1).

"With Scale 1 Gate Gorasix and Scale 10 Gate Moniquer, I Pendulum Summon!" Zarc revived his two Darkwurms, Chronograph Magician, and Odd-Eyes back to the Field.

"By Releasing Chronograph Magician, I can banish the Four Celestial Magicians from my Deck, Extra Deck, or Field in order to activate its Effect! Chronograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his arm at Chronograph Magician above him, Releasing it.

"Four Celestial Magicians! Violet Poison Magician! Black Fang Magician! White Wing Magician! Double-Iris Magician! As the one who represented the Four Heavenly Dragons, become my cornerstone!" Zarc chanted as he banished his four Magicians from his Deck and Field. Black clouds with red lightning connected to Zarc's aura filled the sky following the banishment, and Zarc's body was barely visible, covered by the thick clouds.

"Ultimate dragon that governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc flew up to the sky towards the black clouds, reemerging as the Supreme King Dragon.

"How utterly stupid you are, Leo Akaba." Zarc mockingly told the Professor. "Ray and my souls were separated at the very same time and thus we were connected. The moment you began to revive Ray, I also worked towards my revival."

"What?" Leo said in confusion.

Zarc placed his fingers under his chin as he looked at Leo in condescending way. "My souls were separated into four and each of them lived in different dimensions. It was close to impossible to reunite my fragments together as at that time no one was aware of the existence of the other dimensions. Not to mention, Ray's fragments are closely growing besides mine, their very presence suppressing me."

"But then, you regained your memories of the United World and invented dimension travel device, exposing the existence of other dimensions. It gave my fragments the chance that I needed to reunite them." Zarc's grin widened at the sight of Leo's paling face as he was listening to his implication. It was priceless.

Zarc smiled sweetly that was similar as his Fusion Counterpart whenever he was about to attack. "The invasion you carry out smoother my revival. I express my gratitude to you, Leo Akaba. I thank you, for helping me complete my resurrection."

Zarc's sweet smile soon turned back into its manic state as his eyes slitted like a serpent. "However, you have damaged me quite hard…" Zarc said as held his injured shoulder. It was still bleeding, but it will heal in a few minutes. He smiled sinisterly at Leo. "I have to punish you in the hardest way in return."

Zarc licked his lips in anticipation. "I could have defeated both of you with my power, but that would be too simple. You need to experience more pain before you fall!" Zarc took out a card from his hand.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Supreme King's Torment! Once per Turn, when I control a Supreme King Monster, I can inflict 500 damages to my opponent! Of course, you'll be the target!" Zarc pointed at Leo, sending a blast towards the Professor who endured it.

 **LEO LP: 2500 = 2000**

"You think it's only 500? No. This is just the beginning for your living hell." Zarc raised his arm at Gate Gorasix in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Gate Gorasix's Pendulum Effect! By Releasing a Supreme King Monster I control, I can reactivate a Once per Turn Effect!" Zarc Released Darkwurm, inflicting another 500 damage to Leo.

 **LEO LP: 2000 = 1500**

Yusho watched with horrified look, which was the same as everyone else who were watching. Enemy or not, they couldn't stand seeing Leo being attacked this way. This was no Duel, this was just torture. Yusho immediately realized this combo. He had experienced something similar after all. Zarc noticed the realization in Yusho's expression and confirmed it.

"It's just as you thought, Yusho Sakaki. I'm going to repeat this, just like my Fusion fragment did! Now! The third one!" Zarc Released the other Darkwurm, repeating the damage.

 **LEO LP: 1500 = 1000**

In no time, Leo's body was covered in bruises. His body was barely standing from the damage he took. He coughed from the earlier impact and saw a trickle of blood on his hand.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for raising my Fusion fragment to become a Duel Soldier and separate him from Ray's Fusion fragment, which also helped me a lot in regaining my power and influence." Zarc told the weakened Leo as he Released Gate Moniquer, repeating the damage.

 **LEO LP: 1000 = 500**

Ayu covered her mouth in horror and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "It's a lie, right? That's not Big Bro Yuya, right?" She said as she looked at her two friends who have the same reaction as her.

"Of course it's a lie! There's no way that kind of Monster is Big Bro Yuya!" Futoshi immediately responded.

"This is too cruel…!" Shuzo said as he pulled Ayu and Futoshi into his arms, covering them so they won't see it more than they already have.

"Yusho…Yuya…" Yoko murmured worriedly as she also pulled Tatsuya into her arms. All confidence she had before disappeared the moment this torture started.

"Stop it, Yuya! This is not you! Open your eyes!" Yusho called out to his son's soul in desperation.

Zarc narrowed his eyes at Yusho, looking at him coldly. "That's right. I am not Yuya! I am the Supreme King Dragon Zarc! And I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!"

Yusho shook his head. "No! I can feel it! My son is still in there! My son who purely pursue smiles! My son who wishes for peace and everyone's happiness!" Yusho insistently replied, eyes looking at the Supreme King Dragon straight into him.

Zarc gasped as his heart throbbing. He held his chest, eyes looking down in disbelief as new images entered his mind again.

 **26 YEARS AGO – MORGUE – HOSPITAL – UNITED WORLD**

Zarc's whole body was wet, drenched from the rain. He was panting as he looked horrified at something – someone whose whole body was covered in white sheet in front of him. His mother was there, sitting and crying whiles her friend trying to comfort her. He slowly walked to the person covered in white sheet, but man in white coat, a doctor, stopped him.

"I think it's better if you don't look at the body." The doctor told him gently, placing a hand on Zarc's shoulder.

"Even if you see him…your father's face…is beyond recognition…" An examiner who was near his father's body told him.

"His burnt is too severe. We barely able to identified him…" The doctor told him softly as he placed something on his palm. "This is the only thing that could be salvaged from the car. It's not fully burned."

Zarc looked at the thing in his palm. It was a box case. He opened the case and found a barely burned letter and two cards. He teared up as he read the letter his father wrote…for him.

 _Congratulations on winning the Junior Championship. I'm so proud of you. I hope these cards can help you reach your goal. Use it wisely, and never forget to smile when you Duel. Seeing your smile while duelling always warm your mother and my heart. Good luck._

 _Love, Dad_

Zarc broke down as he looked the two cards his father had left him; Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician.

 **PRESENT TIME – BATTLEMENT – ARC-V**

Zarc closed his eyes tight, trying to erase the sorrowful feelings coming into him. The throbbing his heart became stronger as he felt his fragments' presence.

" _Impossible…! There's a reaction…?!"_ Zarc bit his lower lip tight until bleeding before unleashing the darkness inside him, making the throbbing stopped. He glared at Yusho. It was faint and only for a brief moment, but the old man has managed to make a move within him. He couldn't ignore this. Unnecessary feelings must be erased.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Sun Magician!" Zarc declared Battle Phase, targeting Yusho's new magician. His dragon head opened his mouth and shot powerful green blast towards Yusho and his Magicians.

Sky Magician, Cloud Magician, and Sky Pupil quickly grabbed Yusho and placed him back at the battlement, away from Sun Magician who flew as far as it could from its master so he won't receive the brunt of the attack. Away from the battlement enough, Sun Magician accepted the blast, incarcerating within the flames.

 **YUSHO LP: 1400 = 0**

"Now, it's your Turn! I attack Synchro Ruler with Odd-Eyes! Any damage involving this Monster will be doubled!" Zarc turned to Leo who was kneeling; his legs have given up on him. Odd-Eyes shot its own red blast that not only hitting and destroying Synchro Ruler, but also destroying Leo's machine and blew him away.

 **LEO LP: 500 = 0**

Leo received the brunt of the blast and blown away with a cry of pain. Fortunately for him, he was blown towards near the battlement where Yusho was, allowing Yusho to catch him from the fall that would have killed him and pulled him up to his side.

"Leo! Get a hold of yourself, Leo!" Yusho told his old friend while checking his injuries. Yusho halted when his old friend didn't respond and didn't even look at him. His eyes were in daze, almost hollow. "Leo?

Leo didn't respond. He just continued to look at nothing in particular as Zarc repeated in his mind like a broken recorder.

 **CORE – ARC-V REACTOR – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

"Ray…your feeling for Zarc, is the same feeling I have for Yuya…?" Yuzu questioned her original self, her expression softened as she sensed profound sadness within her original self.

Ray regretted her inability to convince Zarc to stop his rampage years ago, that led her no choice but to defeat him with her own hands. That very action broke her heart. Now that Zarc has revived again, she didn't have the courage to confront him directly because she doesn't want to experience the feeling of having to kill the person that she loved with her own hands, so she decided to merely giving support to Yuzu and her friends to stop Zarc. She did believe that they have what it takes to stop Zarc, but her fear was what driving her.

"You are now a ghost from the past. But if you still have regret and lingering attachment, then you will never able to leave this world. You will always be within Yuzu Hiiragi and the others, and may eventually get involved in their lives again even after this is over." Reiji told her. There was no point in defeating Zarc if Ray herself couldn't find peace properly.

Seeing Ray stayed silent, Yuzu couldn't help but got ticked off. "Then that's it? You just give up and leave it to us? That's the only extent of your feeling for him?" Yuzu asked with a tinge of anger. If she thought about Yuya in Zarc's place, she could never leave him. No matter how slime the chances are, she still want to take that chance to return him to normal even if it cost her her life.

"Zarc…hates me now… My voice, will never reach him…" Ray replied weakly.

"What you are doing is simply hypochrisy. It's not because you have faith in us but because you don't want to get hurt. Do you really think that by leaving everything to us then your feelings will eventually wither away and your soul find peace?" Reiji straight out pointed out Ray's main problem. It was not something that can be solved by anyone but Ray herself.

"You can reach him! You can do it!" Yuzu fell on her knees again as she leaned towards the core where Ray was. "Because you're not fighting alone now! We will fight alongside you!" Yuzu thought herself stupid. For a moment she thought of leaving everything to Ray because of her own doubt before even trying. Everyone was fighting so hard to bring back Yuya and the others, so she should do the same, especially because to her Yuya is her most important person.

"I will help you, Ray! Let's fight together and reach Zarc, Yuya, and the others' hearts! Alone maybe it will never reach, but if we're together, then I'm sure we can reach them!" Yuzu tightened her hold on the four cards and Yuya's goggle. It's just like Yuya said each and one of them able to reach this far because they were together. They fight together, helping each other. If they went separately, they would have fallen long ago.

"But I…" Ray clenched her chest with her hand and closed her eyes, dread started to fill her.

Sensing the dread, Reira finally spoke to the spirit. "Forget about us or the world for a moment. Do you…really want to just let Zarc going on like this…? I don't know anything about Zarc at all other than what I heard from Father…but if you love him this much, that must be mean he used to be a wonderful person…" Reira smiled kindly at Ray. Other than anger and hatred, Reira faintly sensed another emotion from Zarc. It was so faint that she couldn't get what kind of emotion it was, but one thing she was sure, that tiny emotion was like a single light in pitch black darkness.

Abruptly without warning, to everyone's surprise, Yuzu jumped into the core. She floated inside, face to face with Ray's spirit. Despite being spirit though, Ray has a corporeal body as Yuzu could grasp her shoulders.

"You need to confront Zarc! Are you…really okay with this? You love him till now aren't you? You know that you'll regret it even more if your feelings are not conveyed now don't you?" Yuzu said as she shook Ray's shoulder, much to the latter's surprise.

"You can't go back to the way it used to be, but don't you want even for just a second to see Zarc who you love one more time? Ever since you became enemies, have you ever looked at Zarc straight in his eyes? At least for the last time you need to be a little more truthful to yourself…!" Yuzu was close to tears as she told her. Ray's feelings flowed into her. Her feelings were so sincere, so in love, so desperate and so sad…she shared her pain.

"If you really love him, then you can't just pretend like nothing ever happened!"

Ray gasped upon listening to those words. Her memories with Zarc came into her like a documentary videos. From the first time they met until they parted. And Ray tear up as the feeling she tried to suppress returned in folds. She was happy after meeting him. That she met and fell for him, she was happy. All those times they spent together were precious to her. These feelings in her heart, the pain, everything, she doesn't want to let it all become nothing.

"Demon Duelist…Supreme King Dragon…I never thought of Zarc as either of those things…" Ray finally broke down and cried. "To me…he is Zarc…who I love so much…!"

Yuzu removed her hands from Ray's shoulders and brought Ray's hands into her, making Ray to look at Yuzu who was smiling gently in relief.

"Let's go, Ray. Let's save them. Together." Yuzu told her original self with newfound determination.

More hands held Ray's hands that were covered by Yuzu's. Serena, Rin, and Ruri's spirits also appeared, having the same smile and determination as Yuzu. No words were spoken, but Ray could understand their message, and she was very grateful of them. They were there to help her.

"Yuzu…Serena…Rin…Ruri…"

Ray looked at each of her counterpart as she finally returned her smile together with resolute eyes. 23 years ago she tried to shoulder the burden all by herself, stopping Zarc alone because she thought she was the only one who could do it. Now she realized back then she was being conceited. One's voice maybe little, but if each of those little voices is gathered together, it will resound so loud and it will reach them.

"Sorry…and thank you…!"

The reactor's core glowed and then shining brightly that filled the entire room, blinding Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira's eyes. When the light dissipated and Reiji and Reira opened their eyes, Ray was there in her true form, floating above the core and then landed in front of them with what felt like commanding grace. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her reincarnations' souls still within her, staying true to their words that they will support her. Ray steeled her resolve once more before nodding at Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage.

"Let us go, to Zarc!" She told them, which the three of them replied with a determined nod. Ray looked at the four new cards in her hand. Now knowing their power, she understood more that it will be impossible to use these cards alone.

" _Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri…to save Zarc, we first must awaken Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri's souls. The four of you are the only ones who can do it!"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Genesis of the Star – Sophia:** Fully revived, Ray confronts Zarc together with Reiji and Reira. The three siblings summons their strongest Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters to fulfil the conditions to activate the En Cards and eventually manage to activate them. However, even though he seems to be driven into corner, Zarc still sports a wicked smile.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE MAGI:**_ (MACHINE / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 0 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1). **Monster Effect: (1)** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from your Deck. **(2)** When a Supreme King Monster you control other than this card is being targeted for an attack, you can Release this card to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Supreme King Monster from your Deck and that Monster will receive the attack instead.

 _ **SUPREME KING TRUMPET**_ : You can Release a Monster you control to Special Summon a Supreme King Monster from your Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME GATE**_ : When a Supreme King Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can place a Supreme King Gate Monster from your Deck to your Pendulum Zone. (Trap Card)

 _ **MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE – XYZ RULER**_ **:** (MACHINE / LIGHT / XYZ / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2). Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, you can increase this card's ATK equal to half of your LP until the End Phase. When this card is being targeted for an attack, you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card to reduce battle damage to 0.

 _ **THRONE OF HELL**_ **:** When you are targeted for a direct attack, you Special Summon a Supreme King Monster from your Deck and place it in either Monster Zone or Pendulum Zone. (Trap Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE MONIQUER**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 800 / DEF: 900 / LV: 3 / PS: 10). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when you're being direct attacked, the damage is negated and the damage is added to your LP instead.

 _ **ENTERMATE SUN MAGICIAN:**_ (MAGICIAN / LIGHT / EFFECT / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6). When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from your Graveyard. Once per Turn, when this card is on the Field while you control other Magician-Type Monsters, you can destroy one of your opponent's Monsters.

 _ **MASTER SPIRIT TECH FORCE – SYNCHRO RULER**_ **:** (MACHINE / LIGHT / SYNCHRO / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8).

* * *

 **Finished. So tired! We hope this will satisfy those who wished for Leo's humiliating defeat, though sorry for the ones who requested for his death. We can't do that for reason we will explain later. Sorry that the card memo is no complete. We're resting for a bit right now due to lack of sleep lately.**

 **Before you misunderstand, not only the En Cards, the new four cards that Samejima created will also be used starting from the next chapter, but we refrained ourselves to mention that in the next chapter preview because we don't want to spoil about the cards' power more than we already have.**

 **To** _ **zeroxros7,**_ **we don't know if we're going to include Odd-eyes Revolution Dragon or not. Also just telling you, Odd-Eyes Revolution's title, it's actually not "Super Celestial New Dragon", but just simply "Super Celestial Dragon" or "Ultimate Heavenly Dragon". The "new" part is unnecessary because the kanji "** **天新** **"** **together can be translated as "Celestial" or "Heavenly".**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	56. Genesis of the Star - Sophia

**Big thanks to** _ **thetiger39, Big duels, Demon Lord Luciela, Elbarto4000, StrikeDragoon, dvdryms, Yuka Kuroshiro, Windraider, Colbalt Diamond, Unknowedz, Citylover96, heatman, AlissonJohns, Playerhood18, Hakuryukou79, aqua9597, Ryujomaru15, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, zeroxros7, Ghostkid33, Resa-chan, lord yuri, Guest, Dknight27, VioletStarVN, Meemo, GuestStar, Unknown, The Ultimate Penguin, Guest, Gentmen**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~ :D**

* * *

 **UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Kachidoki punched his fist to the ground in frustration. "Damn it…! Is there nothing else we can do?! Is it impossible for us to defeat Zarc?!"

No one respond to Kachidoki's frustrated words because all of them were as much as frustrated and confused as him. Every one of them wanted to stop Zarc and save Yuya and the other counterparts, but they couldn't think of anything that can defeat the Supreme King Dragon. They have fought to the best of their abilities but even then Zarc still has the way to counter them. Not only that, the Demon Duelist hasn't even used his full power. He was barely serious against them!

"It's no use…" Leo said as he looked down with a frown while looking at the four cards. "Our only hope to stop Zarc is lost…"

Zarc couldn't be more satisfied at the face of the absolute terror and hopelessness etched on Yusho and everyone else's faces. He knew they knew there was nothing they can do now with their powers that were pale in comparison to his. He had taught them their places. They could never defeat him. With the absolute power he possessed, he reign over all. But it was no matter, really, after all Zarc never perceived them as a threat. What he _did_ perceive as a threat was…

"There is still hope! Yuya's soul is still inside Zarc! Otherwise, his father and friends wouldn't have fought this hard." Reiji arrived, holding Yuya's pendant in his hand.

"Yuya is definitely inside Zarc! He is using Pendulum and similar dragon as Yuya is, that's the proof he is still exist!" Reira said as she stood beside her brother.

"Reiji-kun! Reira-kun!" Yusho exclaimed at their arrival.

"That's right, there are still the two of them!" Dennis smiled, looking at the two siblings with newfound hope.

"If it's them, they can do it!" Shun added with confidence, something that was shared with the other Lancers. All of them knew what both Akaba siblings were capable of.

Zarc stifled and then laughed. He pointed at the two Akaba siblings. "You were wrong about one thing! You thought that the one who created Pendulum Summon was my fragment, Yuya Sakaki, but you were wrong! The one who created Pendulum is me! Supreme King Dragon Zarc, is the true creator of Pendulum Summon!" Zarc revealed as his dragon head howled.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Zarc is the creator of Pendulum!?" Tatsuya repeated in confusion.

"Yuya was the one who first Pendulum Summoned!" Shuzo retorted.

"I create Pendulum Summon to aid my quest for vengeance! I swore that the next time I fight her, I will definitely win!" Zarc declared with obsessive eyes.

"The next time…? Could it be, he means Ray?!" Leo deduced.

Zarc recalled the time when he got split by Ray with the En Cards. The moment he was divided, he could feel a new power forming inside of him. "That's right. When those four cards divided me, that was when Pendulum was born! When I, an absolute and supreme being, was divided, the great power swaying back and forth inside me was also unleashed!" He had been asleep within his fragments ever since he got divided, but the moment his Standard fragment, Yuya, called forth the hidden power within the pendant, his soul was awakened. That was when he realized that this new power responded to his will. His desire for vengeance…

"Wrong. Zarc."

Zarc stilled when he heard the familiar voice. His eyes instantly narrowed as he turned to the owner of that very voice he hated to hear so much. She was there, looking exactly the same as she was years ago. That maroon and dark red colored hair tied into two. That white and purple Dueling suit she was wearing. And especially those violet eyes staring fearlessly at him with burning determination, the same eyes he faced when he was defeated.

"Ray…!" Zarc hissed bitterly.

"If you're revived, I will revive as well. If you're going to destroy the world, I will continue to stop you!" Ray arrived, taking a stand beside Reiji, looking up at Zarc who was still in his Supreme King Dragon form.

"Ray?!" Leo immediately stood up the moment he saw his daughter whom he missed for all these years. Shock and happiness mixed together in his chest.

"She is revived!?" Gongenzaka looked in disbelief.

"So…she is Ray…Ruri's original self…" Shun looked hard at Ray all the while worrying for his younger sister.

"Then that means…Yuzu, she became one with Serena and the others?!" Sora concluded, dread entered his mind at the thought of losing another one of his very first friends.

Ray turned to all of Yuya's friends and smiled while placing a hand on her chest. "Don't worry. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri are still in here. They will fight together with us." She assured them. Her words gave a reaction she was hoping for, a relief from those who were worried for Yuzu and the others.

Ray then turned to her father who was looking at her with expectation, love, adoration, everything he always showered her like years ago when they were still together. As much as she wanted to return it, she couldn't afford to do that now or else her father would misunderstand. She must make him realize for good what her true wish is. That she never wished for this. So, she turned away from her father who was clearly surprised by her reaction.

"We need to talk later, Father." Ray told him without looking as her attention fixed on Zarc alone.

Ray then continued what she intended to say. "The four cards Father created return all powers back to nature and purify them! That's why Pendulum was created! A being filled with only evil cannot make the Pendulum swing!" She revealed. She had also gained the power of the Pendulum, so she knew.

"You're wrong! That is created by my will!" Zarc vehemently retorted. He reverted back to his humanoid form, landing across the three Akaba siblings. His eyes were colder than before and contempt evident in his eyes.

"The time finally has come. I've been waiting for this…! This time I won't lose, Ray!" Zarc said as he reactivated his Duel Disk, glaring at Ray.

Tsukikage, suddenly appeared in flash beside Leo and Yusho, took the En Cards from Leo's hand and then threw it towards Ray who accepted it. She included the cards into her Deck, removing the same amount of cards in return.

"Let's settle this once and for all, Zarc!" Ray also activated her – Yuzu's Duel Disk to be precise, which followed by Reiji and Reira.

"Just as you asked, I have removed the Intrustion Penalty program. Anyone who wants to join the Duel can start at their prime condition." Reiji revealed. Before arriving here, Ray has asked Reiji to remove the Intrusion Penalty rule from the Action Field program in his and Reira's Duel Disks in case there are other comrades who wishes to join the Duel. While the intrusion penalty can be helpful in certain situation, the same cannot be said in this Duel against Zarc.

"I hope no one has to interfere though." Reira said, looking warily at Zarc. Honestly, she was nervous, but she felt at ease with Reiji and Ray by her side. If they do this together, they can do it.

"The three of us will end this." Ray stated in her fighting stance as the Action Field was activated.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL]**

Zarc eagerly took the first Turn. "My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!" He drew 2 cards from his Deck.

"With the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Magila and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Diox, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 1 and 12! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my servants!" He summoned all of his Four Celestial Magicians; Double Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, White Wing Magician, and Violet Poison Magician, all in Attack Position.

"Supreme King Gate Magila's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn, I can increase my LP equal to the total ATKs of Magician-Type Monsters I control on the Field." Zarc raised his arm at Gate Magila, the Monster adding the Magicians' powers into Zarc's LP.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 10000**

"10000 LP?!" Chris exclaimed in shock.

"With this I end my Turn. Now, come at me!" Zarc dared the three siblings.

Reira stepped forward, indicating her Turn. "I used to be so afraid to fight. But now, I won't run away anymore! This time, I will save you, Yuya!" Reira stated as she started her Draw Phase.

"My Turn! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon CC One-Eyed Chrono Eye (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Reira summoned a Monster that closely resembled One-Eyed Past Eye but black-colored small clocks attached to its body and blue eye.

"When Chrono Eye is summoned while my opponent controls a DARK-element Monster, I can Special Summon a DARK-Element Monster from my Deck!" Reira summoned CC Shield Crystal (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6) in Attack Position. It is a Monster resembling crystalized sword with glowing turquoise orbs.

"When Shield Crystal is Special Summoned, I can change the Level of another Monster I control to the same as Shield Crystal!" Reira changed Chrono Eye's Level to 6.

"I Overlay Chrono Eye and Shield Crystal! Xyz Summon! CCC Shadow Armor the Embodiment of Dark Armors (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2)!" Reira summoned her new Xyz Monster that took form of a floating horror black-colored medieval European armor in Attack Position.

"When I control a DARK-Element CCC Monster, I can Special Summon CC One-Eyed Speed Eye (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5) from my hand!" Reira summoned another Monster that resembled Past Eye and Chrono Eye but green-colored and has lightning-like stripes throughout its body and dark green eye.

"When Speed Eye is Special Summoned from hand, I can Special Summon a DARK-Element Tuner Monster from my Deck!" Reira summoned Tuner Monster CC Metal Owl (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I Tune CC Chrono Eye with CC Metal Owl! Synchro Summon! Appear! CCC Black Shooter the Embodiment of Hidden Attacks (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 6)!" Reira summoned a dark colored pistol-like Monster with a pair of this purple eyes in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I summon One-Eyed Past Eye (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)." Reira summoned Past Eye in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: CCC Fusion! I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Past Eye and this card as replacement of the other listed Fusion Materials! Fusion Summon! Come forth! CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)!" Reira summoned Sonic Halberd in Attack Position.

Zarc looked impressed at Reira's Monsters. "Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion. You're different from the other vermin, little girl. You have my praise." He told Reira who ignored him and focused on attacking.

"I activate Shadow Armor's Effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, it gains half of the ATKs of all DARK-Element Monsters my opponent controls!" Reira added Double Iris, Black Fang, and Violet Poison's ATKs to Shadow Armor, increasing its ATK to 3000.

"Battle! I attack Violet Poison Magician with Shadow Armor!" Reira made her first attack towards the weakest Magician. Shadow Armor threw its floating lance, piercing the Magician and destroyed it.

 **ZARC LP: 10000 = 8200**

"Violet Poison Magician's Effect. When it was destroyed I can destroy a face-up card my opponent controls! I choose Sonic Halberd!" Zarc pointed at Sonic Halberd

"When Sonic Halberd is Special Summoned, it cannot be destroyed Battle or card Effect!" Reira revealed as Sonic Halberd remained on the Field.

"Next, I attack Double Iris Magician with Black Shooter! When Black Shooter attacks a Dark-Element Monster, that Monster's ATK is halved!" Reira decreased Double Iris Magician's ATK to 750.

 **ZARC LP: 8200 = 7950**

"When Double Iris is destroyed, I can add a Pendulumgraph Card from my Deck to my hand." Zarc added a Pendulumgraph card into his hand.

"And then, I attack Black Fang Magician with Sonic Halberd!" Reira pointed at the Magician with the highest ATK. Sonic Halberd lunged forward and pierced the black-colored magician with its sharp tip, destroying it.

 **ZARC LP: 7950 = 6650**

"Each Turn Sonic Halberd can attack twice! I attack White Wing Magician!" Reira attack for the fifth time in retaliation, destroying the last of Zarc's Four Celestial Magicians.

 **ZARC LP: 6650 = 5250**

"She did it! Way to go, Reira!" Sawatari cheered.

"Now Zarc's Field is wide open! Reiji and Ray can attack him directly!" Edo remarked.

Despite the damage he took and all of his Monsters were destroyed, Zarc smirked as he raised his arm at Gate Diox. "I activate Gate Diox's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn during either player's End Phase, I can recover my LP equal to the total DEFs of the Magician-Type Monsters I control that were destroyed this Turn." Zarc recovered his LP.

 **ZARC LP: 5250 = 10550**

"He recovered his LP again!" Dennis said in dismay.

"But still, against Reiji's Monsters his LP would drop considerably and Ray can finish him in her next Turn!" Kachidoki assured Dennis.

Reira lowered her Duel Disk for a moment as she faced Zarc. "Zarc, are you sure this is what you really want?" She asked, surprising everyone.

"What would you do even if you beat us? even if you won the battle and destroyed everything, would that make you happy? Would he really be happy if you're the only one left alive?" Reira asked further, looking sadly at the Demon Duelist. While she couldn't understand what Zarc had been through to make him this way, she at least understand how painful loneliness was. If Zarc continued this way, loneliness would be the only thing left for him in the end.

"What's the point of being the strongest in the world if you're all alone in the end?!" Reira couldn't say she could empathize with Zarc, but Ray wouldn't want Zarc to go through that.

Zarc merely snorted at Reira's question, not seeming to care in the least. "As long as Duel Monster spirits exist, as long as my Monsters are by my side, I will never be alone." He replied calmly, shocking everybody.

"What?!" Gongenzaka looked at Zarc incredulously like the Demon Duelist had grown another head inside. Everyone else, for exception of Ray, were as shocked as him.

"Are you trying to say you're going to wipe out humanity and replace them all with Duel Monsters?!" Yusho questioned the Demon Duelist with disbelief.

Zarc raised a brow at the sceptical look on most of his opponents' faces. "It is not impossible. With my power and the Real Solid Vision technology that have been developed, it's possible to give them real bodies." He said as he looked at the Monsters in front of him.

"You talk as if Duel Monsters are alive… This guy is crazier than I thought." Sawatari stated, scratching his head.

Zarc glared at Sawatari, making the latter flinched under his gaze. "Fools who cannot communicate with the souls of Duel Monsters would never understand. There are lots of them who resents being used on the whims of men. Just like my servant dragons…" Zarc said as he heard his dragons' howls from within his Decks.

"Duel Monsters…possesses real souls…" Sora uttered softly as he looked at his Deck. Everyone also did the same in respond to Zarc's revelation. True, there were instances they felt their Monsters were responding to their orders and feelings very real like they have their own wills, but they never thought of it that much. But now they thought about it deeper, it made more sense.

"Ray, you know this better than anyone else. Even though you can't communicate with them like I do, you can hear their voices clearly." Zarc gestured his head to Ray whose face saddened.

Ray couldn't deny that. It was undeniable fact. She could hear their voices, and especially Zarc's Four Heavenly Dragons were furious at humanity. She could still feel their anger right at this moment. She couldn't entirely blame Zarc thinking that way as she remembered a certain memory.

 **25 YEARS AGO – PARK – UNITED WORLD**

Ray met with Zarc at the park where they often spent their times together. She sat at the bench with him while holding his hand. Two nights ago, his mother passed away. His mother's illness took the worst turn and she finally succumbed. She was buried yestarday beside his father's grave in the city's cemetery. Zarc didn't have any relative, both their parents were only child in their respective family, so Zarc left alone. Fortunately, his work as Duelist allowed him to support himself.

After the funeral yesterday, Zarc asked to be left alone for the whole day. The ones who attended the funeral understood how he felt, so they left him for at least that one day. Ray was actually reluctant, but seeing Zarc trying to force a smile to assure her, she decided to do as he was told. Today, Zarc called her to meet here, but it's been a few minutes he didn't say a word. She didn't know what else to do but hold his hand, trying to tell him she was there for him, and she was glad when he didn't remove his hand from her.

"…Yesterday…I asked to be left alone…" Zarc finally spoke. "But…in the end like always, I was never left alone…"

Zarc smiled though his eyes were still a bit sad as he took out four cards, his four dragons.

"It was always like this since I was little. There were times I felt lonely because my parents must work overseas or came home late at night, but I never really felt so lonely…because they are always there with me…" Zarc referred to his dragons and his other Monsters in his Deck.

"There is this one time I detested my ability to communicate with Duel Monster spirits because it made me like a freak to other people. But, when I was being left all alone, they were there to accompany me; they tried their best to cheer me up. It was at that time I finally realized that this ability is a gift. If I didn't have this ability, I would be truly alone…" Zarc stood up from the bench, gently removing Ray's hand from him. He activated his Duel Disk and summoned his four dragons. The four dragons immediately nuzzled their heads to Zarc who held them fondly.

Zarc turned to Ray with a smile. "I'm sorry I worried you, Ray. I'm okay now. These guys made me realize that I'm not alone. I will never be. You'll be by my side too, right?" He asked as he extended his hand at Ray.

Ray couldn't help but smile as well and accepted his hand. There was still sadness, but it's not as sorrowful as yesterday. He won't be swallowed by despair. Not as long as he has his dragons and her.

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

" _Before meeting me, Zarc never have true close friends. His only true friends are his Monsters…"_ Ray thought sadly. She also had those moments too, but since her ability was not as strong as Zarc, her experience was much less painful, and she still has quite a lot of friends.

"They are more than happy to unleash their rage to you, humans! I will happily grant their wishes!" Zarc declared, manic grin returned to his face.

Reira shuddered at the pressure she felt from the Demon Duelist, but kept her strong front. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Reira concluded, turning to her brother.

This time, Reiji step forward. "So you reject humanity and leaning to the Duel Monsters instead. Is it really worth it? Doing so will made lose many things you gained as humans. Was it really worth it to attain the greatest power and throwing away the last precious things you have as a human?" Reiji questioned the Demon Duelist this time, fixing his glasses like he often did.

"Enough talk and make your move, vermin." Zarc replied coldly to Reiji, shutting down the conversation with that.

"Regardless of what happened to you in the past, Yuya and the others has nothing to do with it. They have the life of their own to live, and even if you are their original self, you have no right to take it away from them!" Reiji told the Demon Duelist as he started his Turn.

"Yuya, I was always the top runner ever since I aspired to become a Duelist. Until the day you successfully Pendulum Summoned… After that, I spent my time researching and analyzing you… Until I was able to create those Pendulum cards!" Reiji took two card from his hand, beginning his Main Phase.

"Using the Scale 2 DD Savant Schrödinger and the Scale 8 DD Savant Dirac,

I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 3 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Reveal yourselves, my Monsters!" Reiji summoned Tuner Monster DD Night Howling, two copies of DD Savant Nikola, and DD Vice Typhon, all four in Attack Position.

"Everyone who is here has been profoundly influenced by you one way or another. You can move the hearts of many people! I'm sure you can overcome Zarc's wicked heart as well!" Reiji said to Yuya's soul whom he knows slumbering within Zarc. He would do with the best of his ability to reach the boy he has considered as his strongest rival.

"He's right, Yuya. You moved the hearts of the people of the City!" Jack supported Reiji's words.

"You also moved the people of Heartland and Academia stationed in there!" Kaito added.

"Watch closely, Yuya! This is my Dueling! I overlay the two Level 6 DD Savant Nikolas together! Xyz Summon! Be born! DDD Wave High King Executive Caesar (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1800 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2)!" Reiji summoned the upgraded version of Caesar in Attack Position.

"Next, I Tune the Level 7 DD Vice Typhon with the Level 3 DD Night Howling! Synchro Summon! Be born! DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Reiji summoned the upgraded version of Alexander in Attack Position.

"Then, I activate the effect of Vice Typhon from the Graveyard! I banish this card and Night Howling from the Graveyard, and Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame High King Executive Temujin (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Reiji summoned the upgraded version of Temujin in Attack Position.

"Akaba Reiji is trying to reach out to Big Bro Yuya." Ayu noted as Reiji summoned his Monsters.

"Hurry up and come back already, Big Bro Yuya!" Futoshi whined, wanting to see the Yuya that he knew.

"I activate Temujin's Effect! I can negate the Effects of Magic or Trap my opponent controls up to the numbers of DD Monsters I control until my next Standby Phase!" Reiji negated Gate Magila and Gate Diox's Effects.

"With this Zarc cannot increase or recover his LP again even if he summoned back his Magicians!" Yusho exclaimed.

"Battle! I attack Zarc directly with Executive Temujin!" Reiji declared his first attack with his Fusion Monster. Executive Temujin dashed forward, raising its sword. Before the sword could hit him, Zarc flew up while the sword crushed the ground where he stood.

 **ZARC LP: 10550 = 7750**

"Next, I attack with Executive Caesar!" Reiji declared his second attack with his Xyz Monster. Executive Caesar jumped up the moment Temujin returned to Reiji's side. It swung its broadsword that Zarc blocked with his wings. The power of swing was so strong that Zarc was thrown aback and nearly crash to the wall behind him.

 **ZARC LP: 7750 = 4950**

"Lastly, I attack with Executive Alexander! Due to it's Effect, the damage will be doubled!" Reiji made his last attack with his Synchro Monster. Alexander pointed its sword at Zarc as it flew towards him. Zarc once again defending himself with his wings as Alexander slashed its sword at him, causing him to land back to the ground.

"Gate Magila's second Pendulum Effect. When my opponent attacks with Effect that can double the damage, I can make the damage to normal. This Pendulum Effect cannot be negated by your Monster's Effect." Zarc revealed as he stood up again with his LP still remained.

 **ZARC LP: 4950 = 1950**

"Yeah! Now Ray only need to deliver the finishing blow!" Gongenzaka cheered for the older girl.

"Just a little bit more! Bring back Yuya and the others, Ray!" Sora exclaimed.

"You asked me a while ago…about the things that are precious to me that I gained as humans…" Zarc suddenly brought up the topic again as he stared at Reiji who questioned him. "The things precious to me that you said, had already been lost even before I became the Supreme King Dragon."

Zarc then shifted his gaze to Ray. "Now, other than my Monsters, I have no such a thing left. None of it." Zarc answered coldly.

Ray almost wanted to tear up hearing that. She thought she had prepared, but it was still hurt after all. The underlying message was clear. She was nothing to Zarc now. She has no one else to blame but herself. She was at fault. Because she did something no different from abandoning him.

 **23 YEARS AGO – DUEL STADIUM – UNITED WORLD**

It was already quite late. The stadium was empty, everyone had already left after the match was over. Everyone but two people, Ray and Zarc. Zarc, the Superstar Duelist, had won his match today with his famous violent style as always. He was supposed to go home already, but Ray insisted for them to talk alone and she won't take no for an answer. And thus, why they were the only two left in the stadium.

"What is it? I'm tired so make it quick." Zarc told Ray while yawning.

Ray looked pleadingly at Zarc. "Zarc…you need to stop this kind of Dueling. This is not right. This is not what you truly want. The violence you're using lately, it's not even to entertain the crowds anymore..." She said as she clenched her fists. Zarc's respond to the crowds' cheering were different from usual. He sounded that he duelled violently not to please them, but to please himself. He had developed hunger and thirst for battle.

"You must stop. Have you forgotten our promise? And if you parents sees you like this–" Ray was abruptly cut off as Zarc slammed his hand to the wall right beside Ray's face with him looming over her, face contorted with rage.

"My parents have nothing to do with this!" He said angrily at her before moving away and turned his back on him. "It must be nice able to speak so easily about other people's parents, when you still have your father around."

"That's not what I mean! I just want you to remember the promise you made not only to me, but also your parents! Didn't you say you will honor their wishes? What's you're doing now is the complete opposite! You're letting the spectators' wicked desires twisting you!" Ray desperately told him. She scolded herself stupid for starting in the wrong way.

"No… I don't care anymore about them or what they want…!" Zarc spat out. "I– _We_ are doing this because we want to. In order to become stronger than anyone in the world. Those people who got hurt, it's their own fault for challenging me and asking for it." He said with a hint of apathy and arrogance in his voice.

Ray shook her head, looking down. "I get that you're hurting because you're actually tired listening to them, you're not enjoying your Duel like you used to before, but what you've done just…"

"You _get_ it?" Zarc interrupted her, smiling mockingly at her. "You read people's hearts that easily, huh?"

Ray didn't think more upon hearing that. All that she knew she was really hurt by what he said and the next thing, her hand was slapping him hard, making his left cheek red. Tears started to form in her eyes, but didn't fall…yet. Zarc said nothing for a few seconds he stayed silent before he, without any warning, summoned his four dragons. Ray was taken aback as the dragons were roaring at him, forcing her to take a few steps back.

"If you so insistent on stopping me then become strong enough to defeat me. This is a dog-eat-dog world, the weak has neither place nor the right to bark when they don't have the bite." He said without any emotion on his face, and then he removed his dragons.

"If you can't, then shut up and leave." Zarc told her, turning his face away from her again.

Ray's arms went limp on her sides. She lowered her face, avoiding looking at him. She just couldn't bear to see him anymore. She didn't recognize this person at all.

"I…don't understand you anymore…Zarc…" She said before rushing out of the stadium, leaving Zarc alone in there. She just kept running and running, not bothering to wipe her tears.

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

" _I didn't try harder enough. I gave up too early. If only I try harder. If only I keep staying by his side, things might turn out differently."_ Ray closed her eyes before shaking her head slowly. _"No. There is no point thinking what I could have done. I must think what I can do right now."_

Reiji noticed the reaction Ray had after hearing Zarc's words. He also understood the underlying message in Zarc words. It was normal for her to react that way. Fortunately, she has a strong heart. She didn't let her pain to overcome her now. She fully knew what she must do. Reiji respected her for this. He knew he can place his full trust in her, and that's why he will leave the rest to her now.

"I end my Turn." Reiji concluded.

"With Scale 1 Nekroz of the Sword Master – Sephira Saber (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Scale 7 Nekroz of the Flame Beast – Sephira Exa (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 6 Nekroz and Sephira Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Ray summoned three Monsters to her Field that consisted of Caster of the Nekroz – Schuritt (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3), Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Wendi (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3 / PS: 7), and Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Pirika (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3).

"I activate Ritual Spell: Nekroz Cycle! I Release Schuritt to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual Monster from my hand! Come forth! Nekroz of Clausolas (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 3)!" Ray Ritual Summoned Nekroz of Clausolas in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Trade! I can destroy the Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones to add two Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Ray removed Sephira Saber and Sephira Exa, adding two new Magic Cards into her hand in exchange.

"I activate Magic Card: Lullaby of Serenity! I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Ray summoned Wind Witch Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4), both in Attack Position.

"That's Yuzu's Monster!" Gongenzaka exclaimed happily at the sight of his childhood friend's Monster.

"And Rin's Monster! That means they really are still inside Ray!" Sawatari was also happy to see his friend's Monster.

"I Tune Sephira-Wendi and Sephira-Pirika with Snow Bell! Tamers of the wind, ice of winter, become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Ray summoned Rin's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate another Magic Card: Lady Escort! I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Monsters!" Ray summoned Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) and Lyrical Luscinia – Yellow Pitta (ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1), both in Attack Position.

"It's Ruri's Monster!" Shun smiled at the sight of his younger sister's Monster.

"I Fuse Soprano and Opera! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Ray summoned Yuzu's ace Monster in Attack position.

"When Yellow Pitta is on the Field while I control Special Summoned Monsters, I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Monster with the same Level from my Deck!" Ray summoned Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Yellow Pitta and Sapphire Swallow! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Ray summoned Ruri's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Lullaby of Serenity's second Effect! When I control 3 or more Monsters from Extra Deck, I can banish this card from Graveyard, to add two Level 4 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Ray added two new Monsters into her hand.

"From my hand, I summon Moonlight Golden Firefly (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Ray summoned a female humanoid Monster with firefly wings in Attack Position.

"This time it's Serena's Monster!" Kachidoki exclaimed.

"When Golden Firefly is summoned from hand, I can Fusion Summon Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using this card and a card in my hand or Field as Materials. I Fuse Golden Firefly and Blue Cat in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / 2000 / LV: 7)!" Ray summoned Serena's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"From Pendulum to Ritual, Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz! Man, these three Akaba siblings are awesome!" Sawatari commented, immensely impressed.

"But is it really necesssary to summon this much? She can just use Winter Bell to attack directly and it'll be her win even without summoning all of them." Crow questioned in confusion. Zarc didn't have any Reverse Card nor Monsters on his Field, so Winter Bell or Cat Dancer can do the finishing blow in one attack.

"He still has cards in his hand." Ray remarked, prompting everyone to look at the remaining cards in Zarc's hand.

"If it's him, as long as he has a single card either in his hand, Field, or Graveyard, anything can happen." Ray added as she analytically stared at Zarc's cards.

"I activate Lady Escort's Effect. If this card is in Graveyard while I control 3 or more Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck, I can banish it to add a Level 9 or higher Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Ray banished Lady Escort from her Graveyard and then added a high-Level Monster from her Deck. Ray looked at the Monsters on her Field and then at the card in her hand. The preparation is ready.

"Zarc, you won't stop no matter what?" Ray asked like she did years ago.

"A meaningless question deserves no answer. I will fulfill my vow." Zarc replied without hesitation.

"Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, they are still inside you! Each of them has it! Your original wish! They are the embodiment of your pure desire to pursue smile!" Ray argued. Each of the four boys represented how Zarc used to be, even Yuri before her father wrecked his mind. They loved Dueling and their Monsters, they just simply wanted to live their lives peacefully while enjoy duelling with other people. Just like how Zarc used to be.

"Shut up! What I bring is terror!" Zarc clenched his fist in rage as he remembered what he had experienced years ago.

"My wish is to let the people who forced me to fight and treated me like some animal show have a taste of what true terror is!" To Zarc, even until now, those people who demanded more fight from him angered him to the core. It was ike they were watching some Gladiator match, and they treated him and his Monsters like some gladiators and animals in violent confrontations solely to entertain them without even caring about how they feels. He hated them. He despised them.

"But those people are not here anymore. They're already gone years ago by your hands. There is no point continuing your rampage when the source of your hatred is not even present." Reiji interrupted, pointing out the problem.

Zarc looked mockingly at Reiji. "Gone? You truly think so?" He said bitterly, confusing Reiji.

"No. I can tell. They still exist. They just lost their memories due to the impact when the dimensions got split. Just like he did." Zarc referred to Leo who once lost his memories of the original dimension. Chris frowned, knowing the truth in Zarc's words as his father was one of the survivors of the original dimension, so it was possible there are still many others but they lost their memories.

"Even if those people are not here anymore, as long as humans exist, they will never stop desiring for conflicts and fights! The same thing will eventually keep repeating again! The only way for it to stop is by hunting every single one of them!" Zarc had long lost his faith in humanity. He detested them. He won't let himself following their whims again. To do that, whatever happens to him, he will wipe them all.

"…True…there will always be people who desires for conflicts…but…" Ray looked at Zarc with unwavering conviction. "There are also a lot of people who wishes for the same thing as you did back then, and I don't want to take away their future…!"

Ray raised her arm, continuing her Turn. "I Release all of my Monsters on the Field to Special Summon the Monster in my hand! The all-knowing goddess who gave light to the universe, liberate the souls trapped in the darkness with your purity! Descend! The Star-Creator God – Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" Ray summoned one of her strongest Monsters in Attack Position.

"Summoning Sophia right on your first Turn. You really want to end this quickly, huh?" Zarc sneered at his former friend.

"Not really. I know how strong you are so I cannot afford to hold back. I will use all of my power to fight you." Ray replied calmly.

"No matter how hard the condition to summon it, you had always successfully summoned Sophia. Your mother would be so proud of you." Zarc said haughtily.

"That's right. This is the precious card that my Mother had given to me. So you still remember." Ray confirmed as she remembered her mother.

Sophia is one of Ray's favourite Monsters. In this case, Sophia was a card that used to belong to her deceased mother. Her mother gave it to her in her 14th birthday as present. By then, Ray had mastered all of the summoning methods, and it didn't take such a long time for Ray to develop various ways to summon Sophia despite the difficulty of its summoning conditions.

Meanwhile, Leo was back and forth from Ray to Zarc. From the way they talked, the two have known each other years ago before they became enemies…and fairly close. This confused him. Ray never mentioned anything about Zarc. He quickly scratched that. He remembered Ray often mentioned about a certain friend that she view as her greatest rival and she always enjoyed and looking forward to Duel this friend of hers. Due to his work, he rarely came home and only communicate through Duel Disks or chats, so he only knew that much and he never asked for her friend's name. But now…

" _Zarc, is the friend that Ray often talked about!?"_ Leo was inwardly shocked by the realization. Now that he thought about it, Ray started to look depress and rarely talked about her friend after Zarc's Dueling became violent. From the way Ray was talking and looking at Zarc…

" _Ray, you still care for that Demon…?"_ Leo wondered while looking at his daughter with questioning gaze.

"I activate Sophia's Effect! When it was summoned, all cards on every player's Field, Graveyard, and hand are banished!" Ray declared as Sophia unleashed a blast that destroyed all other cards beside itself, leaving Zarc, Reiji, and Reira without any card on their Field nor their hands.

"A-amazing…" Yusho was nearly speechless. Never in his life as a Duelist before he had ever seen such a powerful Monster. And the fact that Ray was capable of summoning it on her first Turn was a huge achievement. The girl was an extraordinary Duelist.

"So that's why she summoned all those Monsters. She needed them to summon Sophia and activate its Effects!" Dennis exclaimed, fidgeting in excitement at the display of Sophia's power.

"Do it, Ray!" Sora encouraged the girl.

"Pull out Yuto and the others from Zarc!" Shun exclaimed.

Ray nodded. "Battle! I attack directly with Sophia! Star Phrase!" She declared Battle Phase.

Sophia accumulated black and white energies in both her hands. She extended its hand towards her target – Zarc. Enough energy accumulated, Sophia shot its attack, forming a monochrome blast towards Zarc. Zarc just stayed still on his spot, not making a single step as he faced the attack. Explosion from the impact resulted with thick smoke and blew of winds that reached everyone watching within the vicinity. Burst of cheers erupted from the Lancers and the others shortly afterwards.

"They did it! They did it!" Sawatari said while jumping in celebration.

"I knew they can do it!" Gongenzaka said while letting out a relief breath.

"Now Zarc is–"

Their celebration ceased as quick as it appeared when a wave of overwhelming pressure assaulted them all. Their bodies trembling as copious amount of sweat dripped from their bodies. The thick smoke was blown away by a flap of wings, revealing Zarc who regarded them with haughty and proud expression on his face. In front of him was a round red-colored gate-like Monster with shining golden linings.

"Supreme King Gate Nafalica's Effect. When my opponent declares Direct Attack while this card is in Graveyard or banished, I can Special Summon this Monster and then end the Battle Phase." Zarc explained his Monster's Effect.

"Oh, come on! Must he always doing this?! Survive when we are so close!" Sawatari protested in exasperation.

"That's the card he chose using Gate Diox's Effect." Reira noted, remembering Zarc added the card during her End Phase.

"It seems he has expected this to happen, which is why he didn't use that card until the very dire situation." Reiji deduced.

"He tends to think up various scenarios and strategies to counter it. Not to mention his Monsters are also helping him, telling him when to summon them or when to use them." Ray stated, not surprised that her attack was negated.

"How many times do you think we have duelled, Ray? You're not an opponent that I can face half-heartedly." Zarc replied.

"I end my Turn." Ray concluded her Turn. "You've grown stronger, but so do I. I've still have many things against you under my sleeves."

Zarc sneered at Ray's confident eyes. "Then do show me that you can survive this Turn." He told her as he started his Draw Phase.

"I activate Magic Card: Draw Sacrifice! I pay 1000 LP, and all players can Draw 5 cards from their Deck." Zarc drew 5 cards, which the three Akaba siblings did the same following the Effect.

 **ZARC LP: 1950 = 950**

"I activate Magic Card: Banishment Call! When there are 15 or more Monsters banished, each player can summon up to 5 Monsters back to the Field in the last Zones they were placed!" Zarc announced, surprising his enemies.

"Each player? Then Reiji, Reira, and Ray too?" Jack remarked in confusion.

Zarc summoned back Gate Magila and Gate Diox. Reira chose to summon back Shadow Armor, Black Shooter, and Sonic Halberd. Reiji chose to summon back Dirac, Schrödinger, Executive Caesar, Executive Alexander, and Executive Temujin. Lastly, Ray summoned back Bloom Diva, Winter Bell, Cat Dancer, and Assembly Nightingale.

"What is he planning?" Tsukikage wondered suspiciously

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive! My servants!" Zarc summoned back all of his Four Celestial Magicians in Attack Position.

"Gate Nafalica can be treated as two tributes. I Release Nafalica to Advance Summon Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned Astrograph Magician in Attack Position.

By Releasing Astrograph Magician, I can banish the Four Heavenly Dragons from the Deck, Extra Deck, Field, or Graveyard, in order to activate its effect! Astrograph Magician! Become my sacrifice!" Zarc raised his hand as he Released the Magician, banishing the Four Heavenly Dragons in the process.

Zarc's body once again was covered in thick black clouds and red lightning from the sky as he banished the four dragons from his Deck and Extra Deck. Ray, Reiji, and Reira prepared themselves for the incoming of the Supreme King Dragon.

"The ultimate dragon that governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc flew to the sky, uniting with his four dragons and reappeared in his Supreme King Dragon form.

"It's time for you to taste the power of the Supreme King!" Zarc declared, his dragon head howled as he said so.

"Supreme King…" Ray frowned and closed her eyes as she remembered a certain day in the past…

 **25 YEARS AGO – LIBRARY – UNITED WORLD**

A week after she was discharged from the hospital where she first met Zarc, they both found out they belonged to the same Duel Circuit and frequently met each other since then. It didn't take long for them to become close friends. Today, Ray invited Zarc to meet at the town's library as the championship coming closer. When she arrived, Zarc was already there, reading a book with a cute smile that made her curious what he was reading, only for him to close the book when he noticed her arrived and changed the subject. Knowing they can trust each other and confident with their own abilities, the two have no qualms to show each other's Deck.

"Supreme King Deck. This is a strong Deck. You came up with this yourself?" Ray asked as she looked at the Supreme King cards in awe.

Zarc scratched his head in embarrassment. "Kind of. The Supreme King cards have been passed down in my family from my dad's side. But I know that what I need is my own Dueling, so I add other cards too." He said while still looking at Ray's cards.

"You mean the Magicians? You made the right choice. A Deck is not only Duelist's life but also their identity. There's no point if we just imitating the previous predecessors." Ray agreed with her friend.

"I can say the same to your Nekroz and Sephira Deck. It's a good Deck. But I'm not gonna lose." Zarc told her with cheeky smile, which she returned the same.

"Right back at you." She chuckled and the two laughed softly, making sure their voice weren't loud and won't bother others. She then looked at the book beside Zarc that he was reading. Remembering the face he was making, she was really curious of the book.

"By the way, what is that book that you're borrowing?" Ray snatched the book before Zarc could stop her. She blinked when the book unexpectedly turned out to be a children's story book. "You still like to read this kind of book?"

Zarc flustered as he snatched the book back from her. "S-shut up! My mom used to like read me that book! That book is one of my inspirations to become the kind of Duelist I want to be!" He said with a pout, cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

"Let me guess, just like the King in the story?" Ray said as she pointed at the half-hidden book. The main character, the King's illustration was on the cover of the book.

"Got a problem with that…?" Zarc said shyly, making Ray couldn't help but noted how cute he was when getting all embarrassed. She wished she can take a picture when he is like this.

Ray shook her head. "No, no. Not all. I think the King in this story is endearing, so I'm not surprised why he become your inspiration. The King who lead his country to prosperity and give his people happiness. If possible, I would want to become that kind of person." She answered sincerely. Her mother had also read this story for her several times when she was little.

Zarc's embarrassment ceased and his face brightened again. "Yeah. I want to reach the top and become a Supreme King that can make many spectators, opponents, and Monsters alike happy with my Dueling together with my Supreme King Deck."

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

"This is not…the kind of Supreme King you wanted to be…Zarc…" Ray murmured under her breath, couldn't be listened by anyone.

"I activate Gate Magila's Effect. Once per Turn I can increase my LP equal to the Magician-Type Monsters' ATKs I control." Zarc increased his LP once more.

"I activate Executive Temujin's Effect! I negate your Pendulum Effects!" Reiji declared, sealing Zarc's Pendulum Effects for the second time.

"That Effect won't last long this Turn! I activate Magic Card: Supreme King's Banquet! By banishing the Four Celestial Magicians, I can Special Summon my four strongest servants from my Deck and Extra Deck!" Zarc announced as he banished the four magicians from his Field.

"Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4)! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Zarc summoned all of his four strongest Supreme King Servant Dragons in Attack Position.

"As the one who has damaged me the most, I'll give you a slow death! Battle! I attack Executive Alexander with Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc declared his first attack with his Synchro Dragon against Reiji's Synchro Monster.

"Clear Wing's Effect activates! It negates the battle, and destroys the opposing Monster! The opposing player will receive damage equal to the destroy Monster's ATK!" Clear Wing spread its wings and unleashed its light reflection, destroying Alexander.

Reiji quickly raised his hand at Dirac in his Pendulum Zone. "DD Savant Dirac's Pendulum Effect! I Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and reduce any Effect damage to 0!" Dirac moved to Reiji's Field and formed a barrier that protected Reiji from Clear Wing's Effect.

"As expected from Reiji!" Gongenzaka praised, quite relieved.

"Then, I attack Executive Caesar with Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Zarc declared his second attack with his Xyz Dragon against Reiji's Xyz Monster.

"Is he going to destroy it through an effect!?" Tatsuya wondered worriedly.

"I detach one of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units! Until the End Phase, the ATK of the battling Monster will be reduced to 0, and it gains ATK equal to the lost amount!" Dark Rebellion absorbed all of Executive Caesar's power, increasing its ATK to 5300.

"No way!" Tanner said in dismay.

"Go! Dark Rebellion!" Zarc proceeded with his attack. Dark Rebellion slashed Executive Caesar with its fangs, destroying it.

Reiji pointed at his remaining Monster in his Pendulum Zone. "DD Savant Schrödinger's Pendulum Effect! I Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and reduce any battle damage to 0!" Like Dirac, Schrödinger moved to Reiji's side, protecting its master from the impact of Dark Rebellion's attack with its barrier.

"You and your cheap tricks! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect activates! Until the End Phase, it will gain the effect of the Executive Alexander in the Graveyard!" Zarc has Starve Venom used its tentacles to pull back Alexander from the Graveyard and consumed it with the mouth on its stomach, gaining its power.

"What!? When there are two or more DD monsters on the Field, Executive Alexander's ATK will be doubled!" Reiji remarked his Synchro Monster's Effect in shock.

"5600 ATK!?" Asuka exclaimed in dread as Starve Venom's ATK was doubled.

"Reiji-san!" Himika called out to her son in panic.

"Go! Starve Venom! Bury Executive Temujin!" Zarc continued with his attack as Starve Venom unleashed a violet blast from the mouth on its stomach, destroying Reiji's Fusion Monster.

"DD Savant Schrödinger's Effect activates! Once during each turn, it can negate the battle damage!" Reiji declared as Schrödinger once again created a barrier to protect Reiji from Starve Venom's blast, much to everyone's relief.

Leo reassessed the situation on Reiji's side. _"He has two Defense Position Monsters left. Even if they are attacked, he won't take damage."_ Leo noted in his mind.

"Naive! I attack DD Savant Dirac with Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc made his fourth attack with his Pendulum Dragon.

"At this moment, Starve Venom's effect activates! My Monsters can now inflict piercing damage! Due to Odd-Eyes's effect, the damage will be doubled!" Starve Venom granted piercing Effect to Odd-Eyes' attack, allowing Odd-Eyes to destroy Dirac with its burning red blast and inflict damage to Reiji, throwing him back.

 **REIJI LP: 4000 = 2200**

"Reiji!" Ray called out worriedly as she looked back at him.

"That would be enough for you. Now…" Zarc turned to Reira, grinning sinisterly at her. He pointed at Reira's Shadow Armor. "I attack Shadow Armor!"

Zarc extended his right arm at Reira's Xyz Monster, prompting the Supreme King Dragon's right hand to punch at Shadow Armor. Shadow Armor was mercilessly crushed, destroying the ground right in front of where Reira was standing. Reira got thrown back like her older brother from the attack, lying on her back from the impact.

 **REIRA LP: 4000 = 500**

"Reira!" Ray quickly rushed to her siblings' side, checking for any injury on their bodies. Reiji and Reira winced but forced themselves to stand up again, assuring Ray they can still continue.

"Persistent aren't you? If you just stop right there, your death would have been far quicker." Zarc snickered at Reiji and Reira's tenacity.

"I activate Gate Diox's Pendulum Effect. I can gain LP equal to the total DEFs of Magician-Type Monsters I control that were destroyed this Turn." With Executive Temujin destroyed, Zarc able to recover his LP again.

 **ZARC LP: 950 = 8250**

"Damn! Now his LP is recovered again!" Tokumatsu cursed.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now, what are you going to do now? Can you destroy me and my servants?!" Zarc dared the three Akaba siblings, his dragons howling together like they were challenging them.

"My Turn!" Reira started her Turn. When she looked at the card she has drawn, she looked at her Monsters and then at Ray. _"With this card, we can fulfil the necessary conditions, and use those cards!"_ Reira looked up at Reiji, as if communicating telepathically, Reiji nodded his head at her, agreeing with whatever plan she has in her mind.

"I activate Magic Card: Stream of Life! I Release all my Special Summoned Monsters to recover LP by 1000 for each Released Monster!" Reira Released both Sonic Halberd and Black Shooter, recovering her LP.

 **REIRA LP: 500 = 2500**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Reira concluded with that.

"Hold on, why didn't she summon any Monster?" Futoshi wondered.

"With Scale 1 DD Count Surveyor and Scale 9 DD Scale Surveyor, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 8 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster!" Reiji summoned DDD Supersight King Zero Maxwell (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7 / PS: 4) in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Reiji also concluded his Turn without any further move.

"Even Reiji too? He could have done more. What's he doing?" Crow raised his brow questioningly.

"They're going to use it…" Leo said as he stood up.

"Using what?" Yusho asked his old friend.

"Those four cards I made…" Leo answered.

Reiji and Reira turned to Ray. The oldest of the siblings knew what they were trying to tell her. It was the time for her to use the four cards their father created. All that left for her to do is sending her counterparts' Monsters to the Graveyard, and then the condition will be fulfilled.

"My Turn! First I Set 1 card, and then I activate Magic Card: Gentle Hands! I Release all Monsters I control that were originally from Extra Deck to increase Sophia's ATK by 800 for each Released Monster!" Ray Released all her fragments' ace Monsters and then increased Sophia's ATK to 6800.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Transmigrating Spirit Force! I discard all cards in my hand to Set En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds, and En Moon from my Deck!" Ray finally Set the four nature cards her father created.

"The conditions to activate them has been fulfilled!" Leo remarked.

"I activate the Continuous Magic: En Flowers!" Ray opened the first En Card, allowing every flowers to bloom.

"When there are three or more Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard, and En Flowers is activated, I can activate the Continuous Magic: En Birds! Xyz Monsters that are on the Field, in the Graveyard or the Banish Zone, will be treated as Normal Monsters! Their Monster Effects are also negated!" Ray activated the second En Card. Yellow birds coming out from the card and flocking around Zarc, causing the Supreme King Dragon to howl in pain as his status as Xyz Monster was removed and Dark Rebellion became Normal Monster.

"The Xyz Monsters are now Normal Monsters!" Shun remarked with relief.

"When there are three or more Synchro Monsters in the Graveyard, and En Birds is activated, I can activate the Continuous Magic: En Winds! All Synchro Monsters will become Normal Monsters, and their Effects are negated!" Ray activated the third En Card. Tornado of wind came out from the card, striking the Supreme King Dragon, making his status as Synchro Monster was removed and Clear Wing became Normal Monster.

"The Supreme King Dragon that gave us such a hard time is now powerless!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"When there are three or more Fusion Monsters in the Graveyard, and En Birds and En Winds are activated, I can activate the Continuous Magic, En Moon! All Fusion Monsters will become Normal Monsters, and their Effects are negated!" Ray activated the last En Card. The clouds in the night sky dispersed, revealing a full moon. The Supreme King Dragon howled in pain again as his status as Fusion Monster was removed and Starve Venom became Normal Monster.

"Due to this, the Supreme Dragon King's status of being Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, has been removed!" Edo stated happily.

"With this you're finished! Due to En Flowers's Effect, the Effects of all Monsters on the Field will be negated, and they will be destroyed! And the controller will receive 600 damage for every card sent to the Graveyard!" Ray activated En Flowers again, creating pillars of light from each of the En Cards that consisted of pink from En Flowers, yellow from En Birds, green from En Winds, and indigo from En Moon.

Reiji, at this moment, opened one of his Reverse Cards. "Trap Card: Demon's Protection! My Monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Effects until the End Phase!" Reiji's Monsters were covered in transparent barriers, protecting them from En Flowers' Effect.

Reira also activated one of her Reverse Cards. "Trap Card: Prosperity! I can negate an Effect on one Monster! I choose The Star-Creator God – Sophia!" Reira protected Sophia from En Flowers' Effect.

The new scenery formed by the En Cards' effects mesmerized everyone who couldn't put the beauty they were seeing into words. Around Ray's arms, the four bracelets were formed and their gems radiated bright colourful lights that enveloped Zarc and his dragons. One by one, the servant dragons' bodies dispersed into petals, and eventually, the Supreme King Dragon himself. The colossal dragon became black tornado as Zarc reverted to his normal self, kneeling on the ground.

 **ZARC LP: 8250 = 5250**

Ray extended her hand towards the Demon Duelist with Sophia beside her. "Battle! I attack directly with Star-Creator God – Sophia! Luminous Stella!" She declared Battle Phase.

Sophia spread its wings, flying up. It raised its arms up as the darkness in its right hand and the light in its left hand became one, forming a giant sphere of energies resembling a comet. Sophia threw its attack, making the ones who watched from afar felt they were looking at a shooting star.

Zarc's shadowed face looked up to reveal a demonic grin, appalling Ray and the others. The Demon Duelist opened his face-down card that he had prepared for this.

"Trap Card: Dark Overclock! When my opponent declares attack with DARK-Element Monster, I can halve the opposing Monster's ATK!" Zarc halved Sophia's ATK to 3400, seconds before the sphere hit him. He kneeled again from the attack, but quickly recovered, calmly wiping the dust from his body with his grin still intact on his face.

 **ZARC LP: 5250 = 1850**

"You truly think the same method will work on me for the second time? I grow together with my fragments. The stronger they are, the stronger I've become. What worked on me years ago no longer does!" Zarc revealed as he unleashed the darkness, nearly blowing them back.

"My Turn! I activate Quick-Play Magic: Chaos Fusion Realm! I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom from my Graveyard with their Effects negated to perform Fusion Summon!" Zarc summoned Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom and then Fused them together.

"What?! He is Fusing the two dragons?!" Reiji exclaimed in shock.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, become one with the hungering fangs of the deadly poison, and devour those who oppose you with your lethal judgement! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Duat (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned a black and pinkish dragon with large, quadruped body build, sharp claws, tough scales, large petal-like wings, and a tail like Starve Venom, with a fanged mouth on its belly, saliva dripping from it. Of its feature, the most notable were the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of its body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of its jaw, and two large horns that stick out from the back of its head. Green and red orbs were attached to its wings, arms, torsos, and legs.

"I activate Greedy Duat's Effect! Once per Turn it gains ATK equal to all Monsters on the Field until the End Phase!" Zarc increased his Fusion-Pendulum Dragon's ATK to 9700.

"An ATK of 9700?!" Reira looked in fear, taking a step back.

"Battle! I attack DD Savant Schrödinger with Greedy Duat!" Zarc attack Reiji's Monster that he left live a in his previous Turn, this time intending to finish it off.

"I activate Schrödinger's Effect! Once per Turn I can make the Battle Damage 0!" Reiji was protected by the blue transparent barrier Schrödinger left behind before it was consumed into Greedy Duat's stomach.

"Greedy Duat can attack twice per Turn! Next I attack DDD Supersight King Zero Maxwell!" Zarc made his second attack with Greedy Duat on Reiji's other Pendulum Monster.

Reiji opened his last face-down card in respond. "Trap Card: Demonic Defense! I pay half of my LP to negate the attack!" He protected his last remaining Monster, deflecting Greedy Duat away from Zero Maxwell.

 **REIJI LP: 2200 = 1100**

"Don't get relieved just yet! When Fusion Monster summoned with Chaos Fusion Realm destroyed a Monster, I can activate Quick-Play Spell: Chaos Xyz Realm from my hand!" Zarc activated another Quick-Play Spell from his hand.

"Xyz Realm?!" Kaito furrowed his brows, knowing what will happen next.

"I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion from my Graveyard with their Effects negated and Dark Rebellion gained the same Level as Odd-Eyes! I Overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion!" Zarc opened the Overlay Network with the two dragons.

"Kin with dual-colored eyes, unleash the wrath of the dead souls and drag sinners into the pit of purgatory! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Tartaros (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2300 / RNK: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned a black and purplish dragon with large upper part of its head, its back, upper portion of its tail, arms, and talons. Its underbelly and jaw, which was filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with its abdominals in particular being quite muscular. Rather than having claws, it has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making its anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's. Additionally, there were spikes running down from the dragon's spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. Purple spheres were attached on its wings, two speheres each.

"I activate Dark Tartaros' Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make all of my opponents' Monster's ATK became 0 and it gains ATK equal to the lost ATKs until it finished attacking!" Zarc increased his Xyz-Pendulum Monster's ATK to 9200.

"I attack Zero Maxwell with Dark Tartaros!" Zarc once again targeted Reiji's Pendulum Monster.

At that moment, Reira activated her last Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Damage Cure! I can negate the damage of a Monster, and the player whose Monster got destroyed gain LP equal to the half of the damage he supposed to take!" She negated Dark Tartaros' attack and also recovering Reiji's LP in the process, though Zero Maxwell was destroyed by Dark Tartaros' flames.

 **REIJI LP: 1100 = 4300**

"Thank you, Reira." Reiji thanked his younger sister, sighing in relief at the close call.

"When Xyz Monster summoned with Chaos Xyz Realm destroyed a Monster, I can activate Quick-Play Spell: Chaos Synchro Realm from my hand!" Zarc activated the last card in his hand.

"Synchro Realm! Then that means this time he will summon Synchro-Pendulum Monster!" Jack deduced.

"I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck or Graveyard and Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing from my Graveyard with their Effects negated and Odd-Eyes is treated as Level 1 Tuner Monster! I Tune Clear Wing with Odd-Eyes!" Zarc Tuned the two Monsters.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, obtain the crystal wings buried within the coldest realm and bestow winter to your enemies with your freezing winds! Synchro Summon! Descend! Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Hel (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8 / PS: 5)!" Zarc summoned a black and white dragon a large white wings. Its body appeared to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers. Its feet resemble bird talons. Its head is covered in what appears to be scales and its skull was somewhat broad and flat. The scales extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.

"I attack The Star-Creator God – Sophia with Crystal Hel!" Zarc declared his last attack using his Synchro-Pendulum Dragon.

"But Sophia has higher ATK!" Asuka remarked as Crystal Hel blew cold winds with frozen crystals raining towards the Effect Monster.

"I activate Crystal Hel's Effect! When it battles a Monster with higher ATKs, their ATKs are switched!" Zarc switched Crystal Hel's ATK to 3400 while Sophia to 3000. Sophia's body soon was frozen solid and then broke to pieces as Crystal Hel slammed its body against Sophia's delicate frozen body.

 **RAY LP: 4000 = 3600**

"Crystal Hel's Effect! When it destroyed opponent's Monster, it inflicts half of its original ATK as damage to the opposing player!" Zarc added another damage to Ray. Crystal Hel hit Ray with its tail, throwing her back.

 **RAY LP: 3600 = 2100**

"Ray!" Leo called out as he tried to reach his daughter, but his injuries won't let him.

Ray winced from the hit, holding her bleeding left shoulder that got grazed. She made a stand again, assuring her siblings who were about to help her that she is fine. A damage this much was hardly an obstacle for her. This was nothing.

"Now, this will be the last. When Synchro Monster summoned with Chaos Synchro Realm destroyed a Monster, I can activate a Spell Card from my Deck." Zarc revealed as a Spell Card stuck out from his Deck.

"There is still more?!" Reira cried out in disbelief. They were already having a hard time against the first four dragons, and now not only he has summoned another three that were more powerful, he will summon one more?

"I activate Ritual Spell: Supreme King's Fallen Ritual! I Release all my three servants on the Field to Ritual Summon a new servant from my Deck!"

"Zarc is performing Ritual Summon?!" Ray was taken aback. Zarc didn't have any Ritual Monster and never even tried to perform Ritual Summon years ago.

"It is thanks to my fragment Yuya Sakaki learning Ritual Summon, I have also obtained the same power!" Zarc stated as he Released his three new dragons. The spirits of the dragons landed on three dragon-shaped cups placed on an altar with black magic circle beneath.

"Kin of indignation who swears undying loyalty, deliver retribution to ignorant souls who shows arrogance before me! Ritual Summon! Descend! Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Zarc summoned a dark-colored gigantic, flame bearded, dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of its head. Its underbelly was quite smooth, while the majority of its body, save for part of its feathery, windswept face, and its spine, which was adorned with a trail of flames that starts from its head, is covered with thick scales.

"I activate Nemesis' Effect! Once per Turn, I can destroy all face-up Magic or Trap Cards! I'm sending those wretched four cards!" Zarc destroyed the four En Cards, cancelling their Effects.

"This is the end for three of you! When Nemesis is Special Summoned during Battle Phase, it can attack all of my opponents simultaneously!" Zarc revealed as Nemesis's mouth started accumulating dark flames meant for the three Akaba siblings.

"This is bad! They'll be annihilated!" Yusho paled as the dragon moved its head and looked ready to shoot towards the three youths. "All of you, get away from there!"

"No! Not yet!" Ray said as she activated her Reverse Card. "Continuous Trap Card: Pendulum of Poison! When my opponent declares attack while I control no Monster, I can negate the attack, skip the Battle Phase, and inflict 600 damage to my opponent!"

A green poisonous miasma came out from the Trap Card, striking through Nemesis, stopping its attack. The Ritual Dragon roared as it was poisoned, forcing it to land back on the ground with a whimper. Zarc, who received the damage, hissed, feeling his heart throbbing from the damage. He nearly lost his footing from that.

 **ZARC LP: 1850 = 1250**

"Hmph. So you managed to delay your demise. Very well. I'll show you even more terror! I end my Turn." Zarc decreed as he finished his Turn.

Everyone else sighed in relief from that. They really thought they were done for against the Ritual dragon. Still, this brought dread to each of them as no matter how they look, the three siblings were in a huge bind. Zarc's power was far beyond their imagination. He is truly a demon, a god of destruction they would even call him. They can only think that it requires miracle to turn the tide to their favour.

Ray placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes, trying to sense her fragments' souls. When she didn't feel them any longer inside her, she turned to her siblings, nodding at them. Their true plan was beginning now…

 **HALF AN HOUR AGO – REACTOR'S CORE – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

"We first must awaken Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri's souls inside Zarc. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri, the four of you are the only ones who can do it." Ray told her fragments and her siblings.

" _But how are we going to do that?"_ Yuzu asked.

"By connecting your minds with Zarc's mind." Ray stated simply, earning her confused and incredulous looks from her fragments and siblings.

Ray cleared her throat. "My apologies, I'll explain it more thoroughly. To put it simply, when you have more than one hearts or personalities, you have multiple mindscapes within you. The five of us would be a perfect example. It's like each of us has our own room within my mind." She started explaining in a way that she thought would be easy to understand.

" _Now that you mention it, when we became one, I was alone in a garden before following a path that led me to meet with the four of you."_ Serena said.

" _Me too. I was in a whole different place before I follow a path that led me to all of you."_ Rin confirmed the same thing happened to her.

" _So that makes all of us. And you're trying to say that Yuto and the others also has their own mindscape even when they are trapped inside Zarc?"_ Ruri asked.

"Precisely. Their mindscape must be corrupted by Zarc's power, so we must free them." Ray replied to Ruri.

"But how exactly we can send Yuzu and the others into Zarc's mind? And won't Zarc find out if we do that?" Reiji asked.

Ray took one of the four new cards made by Samejima. "This card will allow them to infiltrate Zarc's mind. To make sure Zarc won't realize it, it's up to the three of us. We must make Zarc fully focus on the Duel while Yuzu and the others save Yuya." She looked at her two siblings who will fight along side her.

"What is the risk?" Reiji asked, surprising the girls. "I don't think we can enter someone's mind without any consequences or risks involved."

Ray's face hardened at her fragments. "Yes. Once you enter his mind, you must remember who you are, here and now, or you'll be pulled along by whatever event is happening within his mindscape and forced to relive an eternal loop of what you experienced there. The worst thing to happen would be Zarc find out and he may use his power to shatter your mind, which will be the same as death." She explained with grim expression, causing the girls to have uncomfortable looks.

"It's a 50/50 chance, depending on all of us." Reiji remarked.

" _Okay. I'll do it."_ Yuzu said determinedly.

" _If this can save them, then I'll take any risk."_ Ruri joined in, agreeing to the plan.

" _Everyone is risking their lives in this battle, it's only natural for us to do the same!"_ Rin went along as well.

" _It's never my style to just wait and doing nothing. I'll give them a wake up call."_ Serena said confidently.

Ray smiled, proud of her fragments. "All of us in agreement then." Ray looked at her siblings who were more than willing to agree with the plan.

"All right. Reiji, Reira, and I will try our best to buy you as much time as we can by distracting Zarc. The rest is up to you. You have to be quick, Zarc is a formidable opponent. I have no doubt he has became stronger than years ago." Ray warned her fragments who answered together in unison.

"Got it!"

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Ray clenched her chest and looked at Zarc, or to be precise his mind. For this to work her fragments must free Zarc's fragments from him. All she can do now is trusting her fragments and made Zarc to give his attention fully on the Duel until her fragments finished their job. Together with her siblings, she will perform her best Dueling ever that will make Zarc unable to take his eyes off from. They will slowly corner him, giving her fragments more chances to succeed.

"As long as our LP remains, we won't give up!" Reira declared, reaffirming her resolve.

"We won't let our comrades' feelings go to waste! We will put an end to your reign!" Reiji provoked the Demon Duelist.

"Let's continue, Zarc! We will emerge victorious and reclaim everything!" Ray challenged her old friend.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Take a Step Forward with Courage –** Yuzu and the other girls' souls entered Zarc's mindscape and finds Yuya and his counterparts are trapped in illusionary worlds created by Zarc. They go separate ways to save their respective Zarc fragments. Yuzu is blocked by Yuya's dark self who came to believe staying in the illusionary world is the only way to protect Yuya, leading to their Duel.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE MAGILA**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 8 / PS: 0). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when you control a Magician-Type Pendulum Monsters, you can gain LP equal to the total ATKs of the Magicians you control. When your opponent attacks with Effect that can double damage, you can negate that Effect (This Effect cannot be negated by Monster Effect).

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE DIOX**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 7 / PS: 13). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, if your Magician Type Monster is destroyed by Battle or card Effect, you can gain LP equal to the total DEFs of your destroyed Magician-Type Monsters and draw 1 card at the End Phase.

 _ **CC ONE-EYED CHRONO EYE :**_ (DEMON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3). When you control no Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When Chrono Eye is summoned while your opponent controls a DARK-element Monster, you can Special Summon a DARK-Element Monster from your Deck.

 _ **CC SHIELD CRYSTAL:**_ (DEMON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6). When this card is Special Summoned, you can change the Level of another Monster you control to the same as this card.

 _ **CCC SHADOW ARMOR THE EMBODIMENT OF DARK ARMORS:**_ (DEMON / DARK / XYZ / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2). By detaching all of its Overlay Units, it gains half of the ATKs of all DARK-Element Monsters your opponent controls.

 _ **CC ONE-EYED SPEED EYE:**_ (DEMON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5). If control a DARK-ELEMENT CCC Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you control a DARK-Element CCC Monster, you can Special Summon this card from hand. When Speed Eye is Special Summoned from hand, you can Special Summon a DARK-Element Tuner Monster from your Deck.

 _ **CCC BLACK SHOOTER THE EMBODIMENT OF HIDDEN ATTACKS:**_ (DEMON / DARK / SYNCHRO / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 6). When Black Shooter attacks a Dark-Element Monster, that Monster's ATK is halved.

 _ **PENDULUM TRADE:**_ You can destroy the Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones to add two Magic Cards from your Deck to your hand. (Magic Card)

 _ **LULLABY OF SERENITY**_ : You can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Monsters from your Deck. If this card is in Graveyard while you control 3 or more Monsters from Extra Deck, you can banish this card to add two Level 4 Monsters into your hand. (Magic Card)

 _ **LADY ESCORT:**_ You can Special Summon two Level 4 Monsters. (Magic Card)

 _ **DRAW SACRIFICE**_ : Pay 1000 of your LP, and all players can Draw 5 cards from their Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **BANISHMENT CALL**_ : This card can only be activated when there are 15 or more Monsters banished. All players can summon up to 3 of their respective banished Monsters. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE NAFALICA:**_ (MACHINE / DARK / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1 / PS: 4). This card can be treated as 2 tributes. When your opponent declares Direct Attack, you can Special Summon this Monster from your hand or Graveyard and then end the Battle Phase. This Effect can also be activated if this card is banished.

 _ **SUPREME KING'S BANQUET:**_ Can only be activated when you have Double Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, White Wing Magician, and Violet Poison Magician on your Field while your LP below 1000. Banish the four of them to Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom. (Magic Card)

 _ **STREAM OF LIFE:**_ Release all your Special Summoned Monsters to recover LP by 1000 for each Released Monster. (Magic Card)

 _ **GENTLE HANDS:**_ You can Release as many Monsters on the Field that was originally from the Extra Deck and then increase your Monster's ATK that you control that is not from Extra Deck by 800 for each Released Monster. (Magic Card)

 _ **TRANSMIGRATING SPIRIT FORCE:**_ Discard all cards in your hands (2 cards minimum) and then choose 4 Magic Cards with the same name, Set it on your Field. You can activate the Magic Cards the moment it were Set. (Magic Card)

 _ **DARK OVERCLOCK:**_ When your opponent declares attack with DARK-Element Monster, you can halve the opposing Monster's ATK. (Trap Card)

 _ **CHAOS FUSION REALM:**_ You can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from your Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom from your Graveyard with their Effects negated to perform Fusion Summon. (Magic Card)

 _ **CHAOS XYZ REALM:**_ When a Fusion Monster summoned through Chaos Fusion Realm destroyed a Monster, you can activate this card from your hand to Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion from Graveyard with their Effects negated to perform Xyz Summon. Dark Rebellion will be granted the same Level as Odd-Eyes. (Magic Card)

 _ **CHAOS SYNCHRO REALM:**_ When an Xyz Monster summoned through Chaos Xyz Realm destroyed a Monster, you can activate this card from your hand to Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from Extra Deck or Graveyard and Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing from Graveyard with their Effects negated to perform Synchro Summon. Odd-Eyes will be treated as Level 1 Tuner Monster. When Synchro Monster summoned through this card destroyed a Monster, you can activate a Magic or Trap Card from your Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING'S FALLEN RITUAL:**_ You can Release 1 Fusion-Pendulum Dragon-Type Monster, 1 Xyz-Pendulum Dragon-Type Monster, and 1 Synchro-Pendulum Dragon-Type Monster to Special Summon 1 Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis from your hand or your Deck. (Ritual Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON GREEDY DUAT:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / FUSION / PENDULUM / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9 / PS: 1). **Monster Effect: (1)** Once per Turn it gains ATK equal to all Monsters on the Field until the End Phase. **(2)** It can attack twice per Turn. **(3)** When this card is destroyed by opponent's Monster by Battle or card Effects, the opposing Monsters will be destroyed and the Monster's owner will receive damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON DARK TARTAROS:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / XYZ / PENDULUM / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2300 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 1). **Monster Effect:** By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make all of my opponents' Monster's ATK became 0 and it gains ATK equal to the lost ATKs until it finished attacking

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON CRYSTAL HEL:**_ (DRAGON / WIND / SYNCHRO / PENDULUM / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8 / PS: 5). **Monster Effect: (1)** When this card battles a Monster with higher ATKs, their ATKs are switched. **(2)** When it destroyed opponent's Monster, it inflicts half of its original ATK as damage to the opposing player.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON NEMESIS**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / RITUAL / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10). Once per Turn, you can destroy all face-up Magic or Trap Cards your opponent controls. If this card is Special Summoned during Battle Phase, this can attack all your opponents simultaneously.

 _ **PENDULUM OF POISON:**_ When your opponent declares attack while you control no Monster, you can negate the attack, skip the Battle Phase, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent.(Continuous Trap Card)

* * *

 **FINISH! This chapter is so tiring to write! But it's fun! We created many cards for this chapter. We particularly enjoyed creating the new dragons. Their effects are still incomplete though. In case you don't realize it, the names of the new Pendulum hybrid dragons are the combination of the upgraded versions of three dragons and underworlds from three different mythologies:**

 **Greedy Duat: Greedy Venom + Duat (Underworld in Egyptian Mythology)**

 **Dark Tartaros: Dark Requiem + Tartarus (Underworld in Greek Mythology)**

 **Crystal Hel: Crystal Wing + Hel (Underworld in Norse Mythology)**

 **The first of the new four cards created by Samejima made its debut, Pendulum of Poison! As opposed to the En Cards that are Continuous Magic Cards, these new cards will be Continuous Trap Cards. However, don't get it wrong, we have no intention to make Zarc's defeat like in the anime. The next four chapters will be the times for Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena to shine once more! Expect them to be great in the next four chapters! And those who misses Dark Yuya, he'll appear again in the next chapter. Don't worry, we won't forget about the Akaba siblings. We're just going to focus on these four heroines for now.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	57. Take a Step Forward with Courage

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, Elbarto4000, Citylover96, Big duels, Unknowedz, StrikeDragoon, Gentmen, Ryujomaru15, Meemo, AlissonJohns, KuriMaster13, dvdryms, Demons Anarchy of Pride, detheroc, GamingGuy84, Leafeon12, aqua9597, ScalchopWarrior, Playerhood18, Rayisoar, Colbalt Diamond, Fan of Fanfics21, DKnight27, Guests, Yuarc V**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

* * *

 **PATHWAYS – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri arrived in a gloomy corridor, dimly lit and doorless, save for four at the very end. They glanced out of some of the windows. There were plenty of windows lined up along the corridors in uneven rows. Tons and tons of them, coming in different sizes and shapes. Each window showed something different; Yuya's old child room, Chris' old house, dark alleyway of the slum, and Academia harbour in yet another. And it was during this time, as they walked freely down the long hallway, they were peering through the windows at the many different memories of Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.

They stopped once they finally reached the end of the hallway, facing the four doors. The doors were different in colours. From left to right, there were red, blue, green, and purple doors. Each of those doors has an insignia crafted in the shape of dragons familiar to them all. It wasn't difficult for them to figure out what these means. Each door represented who is in the other side of the door. The red door was for Yuya, blue was for Yuto, green was for Yugo, and purple was for Yuri. They were trapped behind these doors.

"This means we have to go separate ways." Yuzu said as she touched the red door. For some reason, she could feel it. She could feel Yuya's presence from behind this door.

"Then, once we save them, let's meet again here." Ruri said, also placing her hand on the blue door as she sensed Yuto's presence inside.

"We have to be quick. Ray, Reiji, and Reira can't distract Zarc for too long. They are risking their necks as much as we are." Serena reminded her counterparts.

"And once we freed them, we're going to face Zarc again…" Rin said with worry, leaning her forehead to the green door.

"We can do this." Yuzu said with certainty. "We will return together. All eight of us." She said with confident smile to her counterparts who also smiled and nodded in return, reaffirming their resolves.

Wishing each other good luck, they opened the door where each of them was welcomed with a different sight.

 **YUYA'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

When Yuzu entered, the door behind her disappeared, but it didn't really bother her as she was surprised to end up in front of Yuya's house. For a moment, she thought she was back at Maiami City, but reminded herself that this was just an illusion projected by Zarc's power within his mindscape that according to Ray was most likely to keep his fragments dormant inside him. By trapping them inside their 'ideal world', it will make them wanting to keep living there, not wanting to awake. Yuzu noted how cunning Zarc is.

Inside his bedroom, Yuya fell onto the floor from his soft fluffy bed, snapping him out from his sleep. He winced, rubbing his head before his eyes landed on his alarm clock. His eyes blinked once and twice before they widened when he realized the time.

"AAAHHHH! I overslept!" Fully awakened Yuya burst into panic, changing to his pajamas in a flash and then marched to the dining room where his mother already prepared his favourite pancake for breakfast that he devoured.

"Why are you getting so worked up? Today is Sunday. You don't have to go to school, you know?" Yoko asked her son.

"I have a Duel at You Show School! I can't miss the principal's hot-blooded coaching!" Yuya answered while his mouth is still full with pancake before continuing again, not minding the mess he made to the table and himself.

Yoko, however, didn't take that well. "AH! Look at the mess you're making! You can't just eat and talk at the same time!" Yoko scolded him, which Yuya pay little heed, focusing on finishing his pancake as fast as he could instead. Once he was done, he wore his roller boots and took off.

"I'm going!" Yuya told his mother, which she returned with a 'see you later'.

When went out, he didn't realize he was being watched by someone – Yuzu. The pink haired girl has been watching him from outside, waiting for him to come out. However, when she called out to him, he didn't seem to see her as he continued to run off, not giving her even a glance. When Yoko came out shortly after him, like Yuya, she didn't respond to Yuzu's call even though she was right in front of her, it was like Yuzu was invisible to Yuya and Yoko.

"It's no use. In this world you're practically non-existent."

The space around Yuzu started distorting until her surrounding area became a wide valley, quite similar with the Deception Valley where the Dimension Pulse was. In front of her was…

"Yuya…!" Yuzu was relieved for a second until she realized something was different from him. Those slitted red eyes, hair sticking upward, and most importantly the cool atmosphere he was giving…

"You're…the other Yuya…!" Yuzu recognized him.

"Go back, Yuzu." He went straight to the point.

"What?! Why?! Yuya is trapped in this world! We must free him!" She argued.

Yuya shook his head. "No. This is for the best. If he returns to reality, he will suffer and break in the end…just like Zarc did." He replied.

"What makes you think that?! If Yuya doesn't return now, the world will be destroyed and everyone, our family and friends will be killed!"

"What matters the most to me is Yuya. If destroying the world means it will save him, then so be it."

"That's why what makes you think destroying the world will save Yuya?! You should know better than anyone else how Yuya is! You are a part of him! He would never wish for the destruction of the world!"

"Yeah. I know. It's exactly because of that I can't let him return to reality."

"I don't understand…"

"It's okay if you don't. If you insist on retrieving Yuya, you have to go through me." Yuya's dark-self materialized and activated his Duel Disk. It was the same one Yuya was wearing, but the energy blade was similar as Zarc's.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I'll get Yuya out of here!" Yuzu activated her Duel Disk as well, accepting the challenge.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'm going first! With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My Monster servants!" Yuya summoned three Monsters to his Field: Entermate Ballad (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 3 / PS: 2), Entermate Barracuda (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 3 / PS: 5), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4) to his Field.

"I Set 2 cards, and end my Turn." Yuya concluded. "Even if it's you, I'm not going to hold back, Yuzu."

"Then I won't hold back either!" Yuzu replied. "My Turn! With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned 2 Monsters to her Field that consisted of Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8) and Tuner Monster Fanette the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1).

"I Tune Prodigy Mozart with Fanette! Supreme virtuoso, obtain the holy score and play the enchanting symphony that reach the heavens! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Beethova the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 9)!" Yuzu summoned her first Synchro Monster. It was wearing a low-cut dark-grey and black dress with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. Its décolletage was trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. It was wearing a corset and lace-trimmed stockings. Its hair was braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for its long forlock: the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins. Like all Melodious Maestra, it was carrying a baton.

"Looks like Ray's power have helped you grow." Yuya commented as he looked at Yuzu's Synchro Monster.

"To protect everyone and save Yuya, of course I have to become stronger! Battle! I attack Entermate Ballad with Beethova!" Yuzu declared. Beethova pointed its baton towards the white Entermate Monster, sending a blue-colored tornado.

Yuya opened one of his Reverse Cards. "Trap Card: Entermate Show Up! I can double the ATK of an Entermate Monster I control!" Yuya increased Ballad's ATK to 1000.

"And then I activate Entermate Barracuda's Monster Effect! When the ATK of an Entermate Monster I control changes, I can double that Entermate Monster's ATK!" Yuya doubled Ballad's ATK again to 2000. Entermate Ballad crossed its arms in front of itself as it accepted the Synchro Monster's attack, destroying the Entermate Monster.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3500**

Yuzu quickly took out a card from her hand. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Melodious Encore! When a Melodious Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster, it can make a second attack!" She motioned Beethova to attack for the second time.

Yuya once again activate his Reverse Card. "Trap Card: Pendulum Rescue! When a Pendulum Monster I control is being targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack and Special Summon the Pendulum Monster in one of my Pendulum Zones!" Yuya moved Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon from the Pendulum Zone to his Field, blocking Beethova's attack.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu finished.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Entermate Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from Extra Deck by fusing an Entermate Monster I control with other Monster! I Fuse Entermate Barracuda and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one with the black rose born from the earth and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Entermate Gatlinghoul (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 900 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned a ghoul-like Monster holding a Gatling gun.

"When Gatlinghoul is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict 200 damage to my opponent for each card on the Field!" Yuya pointed at Yuzu. There three cards, so the damage that Yuzu received was 600. Gatlinghoul shot its gun towards Yuzu. The bullets were so fast that Yuzu didn't get the chance to evade it, causing her to receive the full brunt of the shots as she screamed in pain.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3400**

Despite his own reservations seeing Yuzu kneeling from the damage she took, Yuya forced himself to continue. "I activate Gatlinghoul's Effect! Once per Turn during Main Phase, I can destroy 1 Monster my opponent controls and inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK!" He motioned Gatlinghoul to shoot again, this time at Beethova.

Yuzu raised her arm at Astrid in the Pendulum Zone, still kneeling from the pain. "I activate Astrid's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, a Melodious Monster I control cannot be destroyed!" Yuzu declared. Astrid formed a barrier around Beethova, protecting the Synchro Monster from the bullets.

"Then Battle! I attack Beethova the Melodious Maestra with Gatlinghoul!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. This time, Gatlinghoul used different bullets, shooting bullets that exploded once it made contact with Beethova, burning the Melodious Maestra for each attack until it was destroyed.

 **YUZU LP: 3400 = 3000**

"And then I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Yuya made his second attack, ordering his dragon to attack Yuzu. The dragon dashed at Yuzu and then swung its tail, throwing her back.

 **YUZU LP: 3000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn. Give it up, Yuzu. You can't defeat me." Yuya tried to persuade her once more.

"I refuse! I won't leave without you two!" Yuzu said insistently.

"You two? You mean me?" Yuya raised his brow. He didn't expect her to include him in her rescue mission.

"Of course! You're Yuya too! You can't stay here forever! The world can be cruel, but it also can be as kind and beautiful! You just haven't seen it yet!" Yuzu tried to persuade him.

"That doesn't matter. Yuya will still get hurt eventually." He gave the same answer, rejecting her persuasion.

"He won't! I'll show you! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Desperation Draw! When my LP is at 2000 or lower, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuzu drew 2 cards from her Deck. Looking at the cards she nodded at herself.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned Soprano the Melodious Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) and Lilianne the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6 / PS: 3) from her hand.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can use it and other card on my Field or hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon! I Fuse Soprano and Sonata! Angel's song! Soothing melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned her ace Monster in Attack position.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Gatlinghoul with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared Battle Phase, attacking the demonic Fusion Monster. "Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monster! Any damage will be inflicted to my opponent instead and the opposing Monster is destroyed!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Monster Effect! Each Turn, when a Monster I control battles, I can negate that Monster's destruction and reduce Battle Damage to 0!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon came between Gatlinghoul and Bloom Diva, pushing the Melodious Fusion Monster away from its fellow Monster, growling at the Diva.

"Yuya! Please answer me! Why do you think staying in this world is the best for both of you?! I need to know!" Yuzu pleaded. She just couldn't think of a reason that would make this other Yuya to act like this. He didn't seem to be controlled by Zarc, so why is he doing this?

"…Making everyone smile…is an impossible dream to achieve…" Yuya started, finally answering her.

"What?"

"The world is cruel. No matter how much he tries, he will never make everyone happy. Selfish greedy humans will always exist now and then. There will always be conflict. Humans are beings who love violence since long before we ever born. Even if this dimension war didn't happen, other conflict already occurred in other parts of the world. Yuya never saw it with his own eyes. The people who were smiling thanks to his Dueling were in fact merely little bits of the people in the entire world. They looked so many to him, so he came to conclusion that he made everyone smile while in reality he didn't. He simply made many people smile, not every one of them." He repeated what Zarc told him, which was nothing but undeniable facts.

"No matter how much Yuya tries, he can never make every single person happy. If he tried to do so, eventually sooner or later, he'll become a pawn following the whims of others and he'll eventually breaks…like Zarc did." No matter what he said, he knew that nothing will convince Yuya to stop trying to make people smile. He had no choice but to do this. This was the only way to make him stop from walking the path to self-destruction. He couldn't bear it if he must see Yuya becoming like Zarc.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 9 Scales Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Be revived!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Ballad, and Barracuda, occupying all the zones.

Yuya then jumped to a platform, picking an Action Card. "Action Magic: Single Distraction! I destroy a Monster my opponent controls!" Yuya pointed at Bloom Diva as an arrow shot down towards the Fusion Monster.

Yuzu pointed at Astrid. "Astrid's Pendulum Effect! I negate Bloom Diva's destruction!" She announced as Bloom Diva was covered in a barrier.

Yuya, however, quickly picked another Action Card. "Action Magic: Spell Break! I negate an activation of a Spell Effect!" He negated Astrid's Pendulum Effect, allowing the arrow to destroy Bloom Diva.

"Ella's Pendulum Effect! When a Melodious Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Melodious Monster in Defense Position and Draw 1 card!" Yuzu revived Soprano in Defense Position.

"Battle! I attack Soprano with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Yuya motioned his dragon to attack, prompting Yuzu to jump for an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuzu forcefully ended the Battle Phase, stopping Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's attack.

"I end my Turn." Yuya clicked his tongue.

"So you think it's okay to stay here? Sleeping forever in good dreams?" Yuzu questioned, dissatisfaction expressed clearly on her face.

"This is a world without pain." Yuya replied smoothly.

"A garden of fake flowers. Good for show and nothing else. This is not a true happiness. Zarc end up that way because he is alone, but Yuya won't! He has many people who will stay by his side! I will always stay by his side!"

"You really love him a lot, huh…" Yuya said and chuckled when he saw Yuzu's reddened face. "Hey, I'm not as dense as he is. I'm fully aware about your feelings for him. You've loved him since long time, right?"

Yuzu's blush deepened hearing that, but she didn't deny it for once. She held Yuya's goggle around her neck as she recalled her childhood, when she and Yuya were 10 years old…

 **4 YEARS AGO – MAIAMI CITY – STANDARD DIMENSION**

"Hi everyone!" Yuzu greeted Yuya who was with three boys from their class.

"Hey, Yuya, looks it's Yuzu!" One of the boys said to Yuya.

"Yeah, so?" Yuya looked at his classmates with confused look.

"Aw, why so cold, Yuya? She is your childhood friend and big sis after all…!" One of the boys said with sneaky smile.

"She always took care of you and protected you, right? People tend to fall in love with their childhood friend especially the one who always protected you…" The other boy said while cooing teasingly at Yuya.

"Shut up!" Yuya said with annoyance.

"You could at least say 'hi' to me, you know!" Yuzu pouted at Yuya's lack of attention to her.

"…Hi." Yuya said simply before walking off, almost as if he was ignoring she was there, which angered her more. What kind of greeting was that?

Back then, Yuya was quite a crybaby, and she was the one who often taking care of him. Gongenzaka once noted that she was like a big sister to Yuya. Over the time, Yuya gradually became less of a crybaby. However, she didn't know when it began, but Yuya started to avoid her and would only talk to the boys. And so she started spending more times with either Gongenzaka or her female classmates.

"A valentine chocolate?"

"Yeah! It'll be Valentine's Day soon! Why not give one to Yuya?" Her friend with glasses suggested as she helped Yuzu tying her hair.

"But you're supposed to give chocolate to the boy you like during Valentine's Day." Yuzu replied as she didn't have a boy she likes at the moment, and Yuya was a friend who was like a younger brother to her.

"Nonsense! We can also give chocolates to our friends and family who we love! Valentine's Day is a day when we express our love, right? So it's natural!" A braided girl interjected.

"That's right. If you don't have a boy you like, then you can give obligation chocolates to Yuya, Gongenzaka, your dad, and the others! Let's make them together! I'm sure Yuya would be pleased to receive a chocolate from his best friend!" Another girl said as she showed a cooking book that included a guide how to make a chocolate.

" _Best friend…"_ Yuzu pondered. If she were to give him a present as a best friend maybe he'll talk to her like before like they used to in the past. They can joke and laugh happily again.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Yuzu decided. It was the first time she cook, and she did it as best as she could. Of course, she was helped by her classmates who also have someone they want to give chocolates to.

Then, at the Valentine's Day, she went to the park where Yuya was playing with Gongenzaka and the other boys. She had wanted to give the chocolate as soon as possible. She was looking forward to see Yuya's reaction when she gives the chocolate. She had quite trouble sleeping at night from the excitement. It was only a chocolate truffle, but she was confident in the taste.

"Here, Yuya! This is for you!" Yuzu offered Yuya the chocolate truffles she has wrapped in a red gift bag with green ribbon.

"Huh?" Yuya looked quite surprised at the gift offered to him.

"I made you a friendship chocolate! Today is Valentine's Day, right?" Yuzu said with a smile while still holding on the chocolate for Yuya.

"Ooh! A homemade chocolate?!" The same classmate commented while watching Yuzu and Yuya with his two friends.

"Heh heh, is that a love confession?" His friend also joined, whistling at the two.

"…I don't want it." Yuya said, flat out refusing the chocolate as he pushed it back to Yuzu, surprising Yuzu and their classmates. "I said I don't want it."

"W…why?!" Yuzu asked. She was close to tears.

"I…don't like it…" Yuya replied as he looked away from her.

"Why?! What you don't like about it?! I don't get it at all!" That did it. Yuzu's hands trembled as she held the chocolate so tight that some of the truffles were crushed. Tears formed from her eyes. Yuya's words were like a knife stabbing her fragile heart.

"I gave it to you because you're my friend, you meanie! Does this means we're not friends anymore?! Yuya is a big idiot! You're a jerk! I don't care anymore!"

Yuzu threw away the chocolate she has made at Yuya and then ran away in tears until she was further away from the park. After a while, she finally walked back home while sobbing. She didn't get it at all. Since when did they stop being friends? Just what have she done that he became so cold to her like this? She didn't understand it at all.

When she was back at her house, still sobbing, she saw Yuya standing in front of her house, leaning on the wall.

"You're late…" He said with a low voice.

"What?!" Yuzu asked angrily, refusing to look at him as she made her way inside.

"Ah…I..um… I'M SORRY!" Yuya shouted, startling Yuzu and she stopped right before she touched the knob. She slowly turned to Yuya who was lowering his head at her with trembling hands.

"I didn't mean to say those nasty things to you! I'm sorry…It's just…everyone is always making fun of me… Just because you're a girl they'd tease me even when I'm just being close to you, that's why… I…I don't like talking normally to you in front of the others…" Yuya explained while fiddling his fingers, his voice was full of guilt and embarrassment.

Yuya finally lift his head to look at Yuzu. "But you're my friend! We've always been friends! That will never change!" He said sincerely.

"Really?" Yuzu asked, blinking in surprise by Yuya's outburst.

"Yeah, I may behave differently with you in front of other guys aside from Gongenzaka, but you're still my best childhood friend." Yuya smiled and brought out the packed chocolate Yuzu threw at him and opened it. "And I'm happy to have this chocolate!"

"But most of them are already crushed." Yuzu pointed, but Yuya didn't care and started eating it happily.

"It's delicious! Thanks, Yuzu!" Yuya thanked her as he ate the chocolates. His smile looked even brighter and kinder than ever before. This was the first time she ever saw him like that.

Yuzu felt her heart beating fast and her face felt hot when she looked at that smile.

 **PRESENT TIME – YUYA'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuzu didn't realize it then, but she understood now. At that time her feelings for Yuya started to change. That was the beginning of her love.

"But no matter how much you love him, it's pointless for you to stay by his side without understanding him. That's what happened to Zarc. Even if at that Ray had stayed, if she didn't understand what he had gone through and what he felt, it won't change the path he will take." Yuya told her. Sometimes simply having staying with someone precious to you when he is in pain won't be enough to help. Only through understanding they can find a way to truly help that person.

Yuzu shook her head. "It's not entirely Ray's fault. Zarc himself is also to blame. He also pushed Ray away, and that's why she can't understand him even if she wanted to." She told him. She had seen Ray's memories, when she and Zarc parted ways. While it was true Ray gave up too early, but Zarc himself also refused Ray's help, pushing her away, cutting their bond. He let his and his dragons' hatred get the best of him.

"But, Yuya is different from Zarc." Yuzu continued.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuzu summoned back Lilianne in Attack Position.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Angel's Descendant! I can Special Summon Level 5 or lower an Angel-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yuzu summoned Lily the Melodious Songstress in Attack Position.

"Lily's Effect! When it was special summoned from Deck, I can add 2 Magic Cards into my hand!"

"I activate Magic Card: Singer's Miracle! I can Special Summon a Melodious Monster from my Graveyard!" Yuzu summoned back Bloom Diva in Attack Position.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I Fuse Soprano and Lily to Fusion Summon! Angel's songs! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! Song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned her third Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Oracle of the Angels! I target the Angel-Type Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and treating them as having the same Level, and then perform Xyz Summon using them as Materials!" Yuzu declared as her Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zone turned into red and green energies.

"I Overlay Astrid and Ella! Angelic Diva spread your pristine wings and blessed the sorrowful souls with your song of solace beneath the beautiful petals! Xyz Summon! Descend! Bloom Seraph the Angelic Melodious Saint (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10)!" Yuzu summoned her new Xyz Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Melodious Cure! I can recover my LP by 500 for each Melodious Monster I control!" Yuzu recovered her LP as her Melodious Monsters were singing, covering her body in bright light.

 **YUZU LP: 1500 = 3000**

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Bloom Seraph! I activate Bloom Seraph's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can double its ATK!" Yuzu increased Bloom Seraph's ATK to 5000 as her Monster was attacking.

Yuya picked and activated an Action Card. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Following the activation, Bloom Seraph's attack missed as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon dodged it by jumping to the side.

"Then I attack Entermate Ballad with Bloom Prima!" Yuzu made her second attack with her second Fusion Monster.

Yuya raised his arm at Scales Magician. "I activate Scales Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, Monsters with the Levels equals between my Pendulum Scales cannot attack for the rest of this Turn!" Scales Magician raised its staff, paralyzing Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima's bodies, rendering them unable to attack.

"What?!" Yuzu exclaimed in dismay. As long as Yuya's Pendulum Scales were intact, she can only attack with Bloom Feather. "I…end my Turn…" She has no choice but to end her Turn.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Bloom Seraph with Entermate Ballad!" Yuya immediately declared Battle Phase.

"But Bloom Seraph has higher ATK!" Yuzu reminded.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Illegal Copy! I can activate an Effect of a Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard! I activate Entermate Show Up! On this Turn, I double the ATK of Entermate Ballad!" Yuya copied his Trap's Effect and doubled Ballad's ATK to 1000.

"I also activate Entermate Barracuda's Effect to double Entermate Ballad's ATK!" Yuya doubled Ballad's ATK to 2000 again.

"But its ATK is still not enough!" Yuzu pointed out.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Effect! I can negate as many destructions in Battle as I have two Monsters in my Pendulum Zone! And that negates any damage to me!"

"I also activate Entermate Ballad's Effect! When an Entermate Monster's attack has ended, I lower the ATK of one of your Monsters by the ATK of that attack!" Yuya lowered Bloom Seraph's ATK to 500.

"Now, go Barracuda! Attack Bloom Seraph!" Yuya made his second attack with Barracuda this time. Since there were two Monsters in his Pendulum Zones, he activated Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Effect again to negate destruction and battle damage and then use Entermate Ballad's Effect to lower Bloom Seraph's ATK to 0.

"I attack Bloom Seraph with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Yuya declared, prompting the dragon to shoot its blast at the powerless Xyz-Pendulum Monster, giving Yuzu the full damage.

 **YUZU LP: 3000 = 1500**

"Next, I attack Bloom Prima with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya proceeded to his second target, prompting his ace Monster to shoot its energy blast at the second Fusion Monster.

Yuzu quickly jumped to the side, picking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the Battle Damage!" As she was blown back from the impact of the attack, Bloom Prima was protected by a barrier.

 **YUZU LP: 1500 = 900**

"I attack Bloom Prima again with Gatlinghoul!" Yuya proceeded with his third attack with his own Fusion Monster, the demonic Monster pointed its gatling gun at its opposing Fusion Monster, ready to pull the trigger.

Despite the pain, Yuzu forced her body to jump to the other side, picking another Action Card. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuzu activated it right before the ghoul pulls the trigger.

Yuya sighed at Yuzu's stubbornness. "I end my Turn. I'll say this again, give up Yuzu. You cannot win." He told her once more. He really didn't want to hurt more than he already had.

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – YUYA'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuya stopped before he was about to ride on Odd-Eyes' back as usual in his training. Shuzo and the others went out to buy something for training, so he was told to train alone until they get back. Yuya turned around him, as if looking for something.

"What was that…feeling…" Yuya held his head. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Yuya was snapped from his thoughts when Odd-Eyes yanked him by his collar and then threw him to its back, demanding for them to start their training.

"Geez, you're so impatient, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya chuckled at his ace dragon's pout, patting its head. When the dragon howled again, Yuya balanced himself so that he won't fall from his dragon's back, ready to start their long-awaited training.

" _Respond, Yuya!"_

Yuya gasped as he heard a familiar voice. He looked towards the exit. The voice seemed to coming from there. That voice was so familiar. He missed that voice. The feeling in his chest became stronger when he heard the voice again, echoing in his ears.

" _Respond, Yuya! To everyone's feeling! And then let's go home together, to our hometown."_

Yuya's heart started throbbing along with a headache. He knew those words. He was the one said it. He made that promise. It was an important promise he made with someone precious to him. And that person was…

Memories flood back to him.

 _The beginning of the Battle Royal, running out of the stadium alongside Yuzu and Gongenzaka and so many of his friends—_

 _Blue-uniformed Academia soldiers, their laughter cold and mocking and the red lenses of their masks gleaming with malevolence as they seal people into cards—_

 _Seething rage and absolute darkness—_

 _Yusho's legacy, Smile World—_

 _The Lancers_ —

 _Arrival at City in Synchro Dimension—_

 _Friendship Cup—_

 _Yuzu—_

"Yuzu…! I promised her…! I wrote it in that letter…!" Yuya finally remembered. That's right! After defeating Yuri, he found himself in pitch black darkness before he blacked out and then ended up here…in this illusion…

"I'm…inside Zarc…" Yuya realized quickly, turning towards the exit again. He jumped off from Odd-Eyes, dashing towards the door, only to be blocked by his ace Monster.

"Odd-Eyes?!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Please move, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya begged as he tried to make his way again, but Odd-Eyes bumped its head into his chest and Yuya flopped onto his back. Before he could sit up, Odd-Eyes pinned him down with its foot.

"Odd-Eyes…?" Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes in confusion. Why did his ace Monster stopping him? Odd-Eyes leaned its beak on Yuya's face, howling softly that somehow sounded so angry, so desperate, so sad…

Yuya then saw it. Another memory flooding into him. It wasn't his. It was Zarc…and Odd-Eyes itself. He saw it, when Zarc started to break, Odd-Eyes failed attempt to cheer him up, its growing hatred for humanity for driving not only itself but also its master until he couldn't take it anymore, its desire to destroy humanity for their continuous desire for conflict and violence that broke its master apart, and finally its fear of becoming powerless after being split by Ray…

Yuya felt his cheeks wet. Before he realized it, he was crying. He held Odd-Eyes gently.

"You've been…suffering this much…" Yuya said as he rubbed Odd-Eyes' head.

"I'm sorry…I never realized it until now…" Yuya apologized to his ace Monster that he cherished so much. Odd-Eyes let out something that was close to a whimpering.

"But…you cannot continue this way, Odd-Eyes…" Yuya said as he slowly stood up, still holding Odd-Eyes and rubbing its head. Keeping this hatred will only bring even more sadness. He won't let that happen. Not to his ace Monster, his partner. He needed to let it go.

"You're already strong even without becoming the Supreme King Dragon with Zarc…" Yuya softly told his ace Monster.

"But most importantly, if you want to free Zarc from his suffering, then you must make him remember the happy times you have spent together. Hatred will only leave you with nothing in the end." Yuya let go of his dragon's head, looking at it straight in the eyes.

"Do you remember our Entertainment Duels that we have done together? That made everyone smile? Don't you want to do it again? The feelings that we shared that time, it was real, right?" Yuya asked his ace dragon who looked pondering at the thought. The Entertainment Duels they had performed together were utter bliss for both of them. They made many people smile, be it the spectators or their opponents, and above all the two of them together enjoyed it.

Yuya smiled, placing his forehead on Odd-Eyes' as he shared his feelings. "If you feel you don't want to do it anymore, then we'll stop right away. I won't let the same thing happen again. Not to you and not to me…" Yuya giggled when Odd-Eyes started licking him.

"I won't tell you or Zarc to do your best like you did before…because I know trying to do that is what hurting you the most…" Yuya hugged Odd-Eyes' neck into his arms.

"Let out all your feelings. I will accept them until you are satisfied. You don't need to do Duels you don't want to anymore. You don't need to listen to people who ask you for violent Duels. No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side, Odd-Eyes…" Yuya told his dragon. His dragon has been holding its suffering and sorrow for so long, and Yuya's words were all it needed to lift the burden that had been piling on its back.

Odd-Eyes reverted into a card as the illusionary world dissolved into nothing, leaving Yuya alone in a dark space with only a single door. Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes' card in his hand, smiling gratefully at it. He opened the door, leaving the dark space.

 **VALLEY – YUYA'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"Yuya… You saw through me very well…except you forgot one thing…" Yuzu said while slowly standing up, confusing the other Yuya. "I'm also talking about you."

"What?" Yuya could only say that, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Ever since I know about you, I've been thinking you know…something like 'which Yuya I like the best'…but then I realized I was very wrong. Both of you are important to me. Both of you are Yuya. Both of you are the same person."

"If you let fear take a hold of you, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, you must be brave, and step forward." She repeated the words that have been supporting Yuya for all these years, and she started to adopt it as well.

"You know right? That's what Uncle Yusho always told Yuya… And I agree with him." Yuzu could tell from Yuya's face. Even though this Yuya still dislikes Yusho, those same words had helped him too several times, and he couldn't fully let it go from him no matter how much he wanted to.

"Courage is like a magic that can make wishes come true… You can't let fear overwhelming you, Yuya. I know it's scary, but there are times that humans need to suffer in order to also learn happiness. You're born from Yuya so you know what he had been through. There are many times he suffers, but he able to stand up again. I also experienced the same thing." She said while recalling the times she was close on giving up or fell into despair. The one who kept her from falling into eternal despair was Yuya.

"You came to save me. No matter how many times we got separated, you keep chasing me. It's because you are there I can become stronger. I can never forget smile." Yuzu's hold on Yuya's goggle tightened as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You gave me courage!" She told the other Yuya who was shaken looking at her genuine face. He was speechless, he found himself lost at words.

"I – we both know that we can keep going forward because we have our family and friends who are by our side. Yuya won't push us away, and we won't push him away. Yuya will never turn out like Zarc!" Yuzu stated firmly before continuing her Turn again.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Zone Return! I place my Monsters that were originally in the Pendulum Zones back to their respective zone!" Yuzu placed back Astrid and Ella that were in the Graveyard after being used as Xyz Materials.

"It's useless. As long as the Monsters you summon are the Levels of between my Pendulum Scales, you cannot attack." Yuya reminded.

Yuzu smiled confidently. "Then I just need to summon a Monster with far higher Level."

"Huh?"

"When I have Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima on my Field and a face-up Melodious Monster in my Extra Deck, I can Release Bloom Prima and Bloom Diva to summon this Monster regardless of the Pendulum Scales!" Yuzu said as she showed a card in her hand.

"An Overscale Pendulum?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. It has the same Effect as Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon.

"Sing on the stage! The goddess who bestow the hymn of hope with beautiful voice to illuminate the world! Overscale Pendulum! Bloom Clara the Floral Melodious Goddess (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 0)!" Yuzu summoned her newest Melodious Pendulum Monster. It took a form of a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was wearing a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around the waist. The design rises to its collar where it splits and goes around its neck as the clasp on its dress, then going down its back to loop around its waist back to the circular crest. It was also wearing bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara with musical themes. It was carrying a light yellow shawl and a veil extends from its tiara with the same design as its shawl.

"A Level 12 Pendulum Monster?!" Yuya looked up in disbelieve.

"I activate Bloom Clara's Effect! Once per Turn it gains 700 ATK for each Melodious Monsters in Graveyard and face-up in Extra Deck!" Yuzu increased Bloom Clara's ATK to 8200. "Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon with Bloom Clara! Glittering Symphony!"

"Respond, Yuya! To everyone's feeling! And then let's go home together, to our hometown." Yuzu extended her hand at Yuya.

Bloom Clara spread its hands and began to sing. Bright blinding light appeared and enveloped the entire valley. The song sung by the Melodious Monster gave a serene feeling and peaceful mind. The light emitting from the Pendulum Monster was so bright that Yuya must cover his face with his arm, only hearing his Monsters' howls. Noticing an Action Card beneath him, he picked and activated it.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! The battle damage is reduced to 0!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon was destroyed. He thought he had successfully survived for a moment, but…

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Critical Twin Strike! If my LP is at 2000 or below, a Monster I control can attack twice!" Yuzu announced, allowing Bloom Clara to sing once more.

Bloom Clara was covering Yuya's ace Monster in light that slowly dissolving the dragon, destroying it. When the light dissipated, Yuya was kneeling on the ground in defeat, his LP completely depleted.

 **YUYA LP: 3500 = 0**

A door suddenly appeared between Yuya and Yuzu. The door opened, alerting Yuzu who was prepared for another challenge. However, she covered her mouth in pleasant surprise when Yuya – the original Yuya emerged from the door, waving his hand while smiling as usual at her.

"Yo!" Yuya greeted Yuzu.

"Yuya!" Yuzu rushed and hugged him tightly, happy tears falling from her eyes. "You had me worry, you big dummy!"

"Yeah…sorry…" Yuya carefully pulled Yuzu away from him to face his other self who has stood up again.

"I lost…I won't bother you anymore…" His other self said with dejected face. He had decided. If he failed to keep his original self here, he will disappear. There was no point existing anymore if he can't even do his job properly to protect him.

Yuya didn't say anything to that. Instead, he stood in front of him, wanting to face his other self, but the said person looked away, pretty ashamed of himself for his failure. Something unexpected to the other self then happened. Yuya pulled him into his arms, hugging him.

"I'm sorry…" Yuya told his other self. "You are the part of myself that I wished away, because I couldn't stand with Dad's disappearance. My lonely self, always afraid of being left alone…"

Yuya pulled back, smiling apologetically and gratefully at him. "You helped me acknowledge how cruel the world can be…and along with that, I learned the need to confront the pain of living."

"I'm sorry for rejecting you all these times. It must have been hard. Thank you for protecting me. You have done enough. You can go back now." Yuya held his other self's hand, fully accepting him as part of himself.

"But…ahead of you is…" His other self was silenced by a finger on his lips, placed by his original self.

"I'll be fine. Both of us will be fine. Believe in me, believe in yourself. There will be no doubt I will experience new pain, but in return I will also experience more happiness with my Entertainment Dueling. We can overcome the obstacles that will come. We just need to take a step forward with courage." Yuya said without an inch of doubt in both his words and his gaze.

However, his otherself could see it. He said this not because like he naively believed like before, there was awareness of the reality yet he that still didn't stop him from taking the path he took, which means…Yuya has found his answer. He has found the answer to live. He knew what he needs to do so he can continue his path without going down to the same fate as Zarc. There was nothing to worry about anymore. Yuya's otherself looked behind at Yuzu, nodding at her. Yuzu received the silent message. He will believe in her to look after Yuya like she promised.

"I'm home…" The other self said as his body started to glow.

"Welcome back…" Yuya replied as his otherself dissolved into orbs of light and went into his body. He held his chest, feeling himself complete more than ever.

"You will be okay now, right?" Yuzu said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll be fine now." Yuya replied. "Hey, Yuzu, remember 4 years ago when you first gave me valentine chocolate?" He suddenly asked.

There was no way she could forget. She just recalled it moments ago. "Yeah, of course. Why?" Yuzu asked, why bringing it up now of all times.

"At that time I was embarrassed being teased by the others. But 3 years ago after Dad disappeared, when I tried to avoid you yet you confronted and comforted me, I realized I was being stupid. You saved me back then, and I don't care if people tease me anymore about us…" Yuya took Yuzu's hands into his, making the girl blushed as Yuya's face brightened.

"I'm very glad to have you by my side. Thank you, Yuzu." Yuya couldn't help it right now. He just wanted to tell these to Yuzu. This was the first time he felt so strong about Yuzu for what she had done for his sake. Just being by her side now made him relieved.

"I'll always be by your side from now on…" Yuzu reaffirmed her promise.

"All that left is…" Yuya and Yuzu stared at another door that appeared again out of nowhere. It was the same door that Yuzu opened to enter this mindscape. "Let's go. To where everyone is."

Yuya and Yuzu walked through the door, leaving the illusionary world for good.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Our Promised Sky –** Ruri enters Yuto's illusionary world and confront the manifestation of Yuto's dark self that was born from Yuto's accumulated hatred for Academia and his wish to stop fighting. Ruri challenges Yuto's dark self to a Duel and remind him of the day when they first disclose their mutual feelings for one another.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **BEETHOVA THE MELODIOUS MEASTRA**_ : (1 Melodious Tuner + 1 or more Angel or Light Monsters / ANGEL/ LIGHT/ SYNCHRO / ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 9). This card can make an additional attack for each Spell Card you have in your hand. When your opponent declares an attack on this Monster, tribute a Spell Card from your hand to negate the attack, destroy the attacking Monster and deal damage based on this Monster's ATK and the ATK of the opponent's attacking Monster.

 _ **ANGEL'S DESCENDANT:**_ You can Special Summon Level 5 or lower an Angel-Type Monster from your Deck.(Magic Card)

 _ **MELODIOUS ENCORE**_ : If a Melodious Monster you control destroys a Monster, that Monster can perform another Battle Phase. (Quick-Play Spell Card)

 _ **ILLEGAL COPY:**_ You can activate an Effect of a Magic or Trap Card in your Graveyard. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **DESPERATION DRAW**_ : If your LP is at 2000 or below, Draw 2 cards from your deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **SPELL BREAK:**_ Negate an activation of a Spell Effect. (Action Magic Card)

 _ **CRITICAL TWIN STRIKE**_ : If your Life Points as at 2000 or below, a Monster you control can attack twice. (Magic Card)

 _ **BLOOM CLARA THE FLORAL MELODIOUS GODDESS:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 4000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 0). **Monster Effect:** Can only be summoned by Releasing Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima while you have at least two face-up Melodious Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck. **(1)** This card cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monsters and any damage will be inflicted to your opponent instead. **(2)** Once per Turn, this card gains 700 ATK for each Melodious Monsters in your Graveyard and face-up in Extra Deck. **Pendulum Effect:** You can only Pendulum Summon Melodious Monster (This Effect cannot be negated).

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Done! Another fun chapter to write! And for those who asked, yes! Each girl will gain ONE Level 12 Monsters, and so will Yuya and the others! Look forward to see more of them in the next chapters! And thank you to** _ **thetiger39**_ **for giving** _ **Bethova, Melodious Encore, Desperation Draw,**_ **and** _ **Critical Twin Strike**_ **for Yuzu! They are enough! We have decided not to accept any more Custom Cards. We want to depend on our own imaginations.** **The next chapter will be Yuto x Ruri! Since they are already an item our book, it will be easier to write them in fluff and romantic moments. But just to make this clear, we won't do any kissing scene.**

 **Sorry for the incomplete card memo and if there was any error, we'll fix them later!**

 **Please don't forget to review~!**


	58. Our Promised Sky

**Big thanks to** _ **Big duels, Demon Lord Luciela, aqua9597, KuriMaster13, Citylover96, Unknowedz, Elbarto4000, Yuka Kuroshiro, Ryujomaru15, AlissonJohns, dvdryms, DKILAM, StrikeDragoon, thetiger39, Lord yuri, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, GamingGuy84, Guest, Dknight27, VioletStarVN, Vibora1996, Resa-chan, Camren Scott**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~! :D**

* * *

 **HEARTLAND TOWER – YUTO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

When Ruri passed the door, the door disappeared instantly and she ended up at Heartland City. It wasn't the ruined city that she knew today, but the beautiful peaceful city that she knew in the old days that she missed so much. The children were playing at the park, laughing as they were having fun together. There were some Duelists too in the middle of Duel. It was a nostalgic view. One that she was trying to get back. Seeing this, she understood that Zarc truly know how to manipulate people. By trapping them in this ideal world, it will make them wanting to live here forever.

"Yuto…!" Ruri noticed Yuto from quite a far.

He was walking towards their school. When Ruri started running towards him, the space started to distort and then changed back into the nearly decimated Heartland in the present day. The bright blue sky darkened, people disappeared, leaving only herself in front of the destroyed Heartland Tower.

"So you came."

Ruri gasped when she saw Yuto behind her. For a second she was about to rush to him, but stopped herself when she noticed something different from him. Whenever she was around Yuto, there was always love and kindness she felt from him. But this Yuto in front of her, while the kindness and love was still there, it was overwhelmed by something bigger, something dark. But the most prominent was Yuto's eyes – they were glowing red. Those red eyes…were similar with the eyes Zarc has that she saw in Ray's memory. They were eyes that reflected anger and hatred, the main driving force that set Zarc into his path.

"You're…not Yuto that I know…" Ruri said, looking warily.

"Yes. I'm not the Yuto that you know. I'm a part of him." He replied calmly.

"A part of him?" Ruri looked at him in question.

"I'm his inner emotion that Zarc extracted and then he manifested that emotion into me. That makes me the other him." Yuto explained, looking sadly at his own hands.

"Why Zarc did that?" Ruri asked in confusion. She didn't understand. If this person was truly a part of Yuto, then wouldn't that means he also shares Yuto's feelings and wishes?

"Because of this…" Yuto wore his Duel Disk and then activated it, surprising the girl. "I'm here to make sure my original self keep staying in this world. I won't let you take him away."

"What?! Why?! If you're born from him, then why do you want to trap him here?!"

"That is exactly the reason. In this world, he doesn't need to fight any longer. He doesn't need to hurt anyone anymore and no one will hurt him here. And those Academia scums will be annihilated. He can live in peace here till the end." Yuto replied with a sorrowful face and trembling hands. There was fear in his voice.

Ruri frowned. She knew that look. That fear. Now she knew from which emotion this Yuto was born. He was born from Yuto's hatred for Academia and most of all his desire to stop fighting. Ruri couldn't blame Yuto if he wanted to stay in this world forever, free of pain. Even if they returned and defeat Zarc and end this dimensional war, new obstacles will appear and test him again. Not only him every human will always experience that. It was painful but…

"If you don't know sorrow, happiness will be meaningless…" Ruri replied with determined face, activating her Duel Disk along with the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I don't want to hurt you. Really. But I have to protect myself. I won't let you force him to fight again." Yuto stated as he took the first Turn.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Phantom Knights Nemesis Horse and Scale 8 Phantom Knights Black Hood, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuto set his Pendulum Scale, allowing him to summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters. However, he didn't perform Pendulum Summon, instead he took a card from his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Xyz! This card allows me to Xyz Summon using Monsters in my Pendulum Zones as Materials! I Overlay Nemesis Horse and Black Hood! Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 10)!" Yuto summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Monster in Attack Position.

"Yuto has Xyz-Pendulum Monster?! And he is using Monsters from his Pendulum Zones!?" Ruri exclaimed in surprise.

"When Nemesis Horse leaves the Field or Pendulum Zone, I can add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuto added another card to his hand before placing all three of them.

"I Set two cards and end my Turn." Yuto concluded.

" _This tactic was a bit different from the usual Yuto… I have to be careful…!"_

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"If I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand and one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster!" Ruri summoned Sapphire Swallow along with another copy of Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Effect! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"And then I activate the Effect of another copy of Sapphire Swallow in my hand!" Ruri once again Special Summoned another copy of Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"I Overlay all my five Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 5)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster.

" _A new Xyz-Pendulum Monster and three Reverse Cards… Just in case…!"_ Ruri jumped to a platform and picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Assembly Nightingale's ATK!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 1000. However, thinking it's not enough she jumped and picked another Action Card. "Action Magic: Flame Power! I increase Assembly Nightingale's ATK by 500!" Ruri increased her ace Monster's ATK again to 1500.

"Assembly Nightingale can attack directly a number of times for each Overlay Unit it has! There are 5 Overlay Units, so it can attack you directly 5 times!" Ruri activated her Monster's Effect, extending her arm towards Yuto to motion her ace Monster to attack him for the first one.

"Double Trap, open! Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace! During this turn, Phantom Knights on my Field won't be destroyed by battle and I can reduce the ATK of one opposing Monster by 600 points! Since it's doubled, your monster loses 1200 points!" Yuto lowered Lyrical Luscinia's ATK to merely 300.

"After its effect is activated, I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster!" Yuto summoned two Lost Vambraces in Attack Positions, the two defending Yuto behind them as Lyrical Luscinia's ATK precede.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 3700**

"When I receive battle damage, I can activate the Quick-Play Magic: Phantom Knights Double Badge! I select two Phantom Knights Monsters on my Field use them as materials to perform an Xyz Summon!" Yuto opened his last Reverse Card left on the Field.

"Xyz Summon during my Turn!?" Ruri looked in disbelieve.

"I Overlay the two Level 2 Lost Vambraces! Pierce through thousands of soldiers! The cursed spear of rebellion buried beneath the darkness! Descend! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 2 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned Cursed Javelin in Attack Position.

"Cursed Javelin's Monster Effect can be used during the opponent's turn! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can negate the effects of one monster on the Field, and reduce its ATK to 0!" Yuto announced as Cursed Javelin pointed its spear at Assembly Nightingale, sending a purple lightning that shocks the Lyrical Luscinia Monster and reduced its ATK to 0 as the Monster screamed.

"I end my Turn…" Ruri reluctantly ended her Turn. With the end of her Turn, Cursed Javelin's Effect ends, returning her Monster's ATK to normal.

"My Turn! I activate Cursed Javelin's Effect! I reduce Assembly Nightingale to 0 and negate its Effect!" Yuto used Cursed Javelin's Effect for the second time, using the remaining Overlay Unit to reduce Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 0 again and sealed its Effect.

"Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Cursed Javelin!" Yuto declared Battle Phase, ordering his Xyz Monster to attack. Cursed Javelin lunged forward and then stabbed the weakened Assembly Nightingale right through its abdomen, destroying it just as Ruri picked an Action Card.

 **RURI LP: 4000 = 2400**

"Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I received damage, I draw a card!" Ruri drew one card from her Deck before jumping to another platform again, knowing Yuto hasn't finished.

"Next, I attack directly with Dark Anthelion!" Yuto declared his second attack with his ace Monster. Dark Anthelion stabbed its fangs to the ground as it flew towards Ruri, creating scars on the ground. It then raised its fangs as it was right above the platform where Ruri was standing. Before Dark Anthelion's fangs could reach her, Ruri jumped from the platform as she activated her Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Ruri announced, evading Dark Anthelion's attack and landed safely back to the ground.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuto concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Bird's Flock! I can add two Lyrical Luscinia Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri activated one of the two cards in her hand, adding two Lyrical Luscinia Monsters.

"When my opponent controls Monsters while I don't, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Malachite Swan (ATK: 300 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3 / PS: 3) from my hand!" Ruri summoned one of the two Lyrical Luscinia Monsters that she has added.

"I Release Malachite Swan to Advance Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Quartz Linet (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 6 / PS: 5)!" Ruri summoned the second Lyrical Luscinia Pendulum Monster that she has added. Like all Lyrical Luscinia Monster, it was a humanoid female Monster clothed in bird outfit. In this case, it was wearing a black quartz outfit and adult-like similarly as Assembly Nightingale.

"When Malachite Swan leaves the Field, I can place it in Pendulum Zone." Ruri placed Malachite Swan in her right Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Quartz Linet's Monster Effect! I can increase its ATK by 500 for each Xyz Monster on the Field!" Ruri increased Quartz Linet's ATK. Since Yuto controlled two Xyz Monsters, Quartz Linet's ATK was increased to 2900.

"Is that a Pendulum Monster you gain from Ray's power?" Yuto questioned, not remembering Reiji gave that Pendulum Monster to her before departing to Academia.

"Yes. This is the power Ray has given to me to free you! When Quartz Linet is Special Summoned from hand, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Lyrical Luscinia Monster from my Deck!" Ruri summoned Lyrical Luscinia – Carnelian Robin (ATK: 200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4 / PS: 7) in Attack Position.

"I activate Carnelian Robin's Effect! Once per Turn, I can Draw 2 cards!" Ruri drew 2 cards from her Deck.

"Battle! I attack Phantom Knights – Cursed Javelin with Quartz Linet!" Ruri declared attack with her new Pendulum Monster. Quartz Linet flew high before dashing down, striking the skeleton-like Xyz Monster with its claws, destroying it.

 **YUTO LP: 3700 = 2400**

"Since Cursed Javelin has left the Field, Quartz Linet's ATK is lowered by 500." Ruri said as her Pendulum Monster's ATK decreased to 2400.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Ruri finished her Turn. "Yuto, I understand how much you hate Academia. I also hate them and want nothing more but to just stop fighting…"

Ruri looked at Yuto sadly. "But just annihilating them and stay in this fake world forever is wrong. Everything that you gained and received in reality, will you just throw it away for some fake world?" She questioned him.

Yuto looked down, avoiding Ruri's gaze. "…It's true that I also gained and received a lot of irreplaceable things in reality. The real world is not all bad, especially it's the world where I met you…" He gazed sincerely at Ruri with tinge of pink on his face.

The same tinge of pink also appeared on Ruri's face. She clenched her chest as the all her feelings for Yuto came into her. "You remember, right…that day when I finally told you my feeling…"

"And mine too…" Yuto replied, stating that he still remembered.

 **A YEAR AGO – PARK – HEARTLAND CITY**

Yuto was taking a walk at the park after he hung out with Chris when a chirping stopped his track. He looked down from the stairs and saw a group of small birds surrounding a certain famliar dark purple haired girl that he knows too well. His heart immediately beating and his cheeks became hot seeing the girl as she was none other than the younger sister of his best friend, Ruri Kurosaki…and the girl he totally fell in love with at first sight. Everyone could tell except Ruri herself and Shun. He tried his best to hide it from his own best friend in particular because he knew how protective he is in regard to his one and only younger sister. He really freaked out and didn't want to imagine what Shun will do if he found out his feeling for her. But she seemed to be alone now. Maybe…it won't harm to approach her normally…as a friend.

Birds loved soft touches. The bird sitting on Ruri's lap lowered down even more, its eyes shutting close out of bliss. A deep chirping sound started to emerge from its throat, sending vibrations up Ruri's arms. The girl smiled. She then continued by rubbing the bird's head. The chirping became louder as the white bird now flapped its wings in delight on her lap.

"You seem to be having fun."

Lips thinning, Ruri blinked before turning left, only for her shoe to slide out from under her, sending her crashing gracelessly to the ground as gravity dragged her downwards. Spluttering as she tried to right herself, and shaking the dirt off her clothes, she glanced towards the stairs and immediately recognize who it was.

"Yuto!" Ruri's face reddened as she just showed him an embarrassing display. How could she be so clumsy in front of him?!

Yuto chuckled and then jumped from the stairs and easily landed safely in front of Ruri, keeping enough balance to prevent him from falling to nearby fountain. "Seeing you with birds reminds me of my grandmother. She has six birds in her house. She even nearly died trying to save one when she was young." He remembered all the birds in his grandmother's house out of the city. All of them were so fond of his grandmother and his mother, but were so…unfriendly towards him and his father. Except of one certain black bird that was friendly and obedient to them all equally.

"Birds are cute." Ruri said as she placed the bird that was sitting on her lap to her arm, emphasizing her love for birds. "They are friendly creatures once you came to understand them."

"Is that way you and Shun have bird-themed Decks?" Yuto asked jokingly.

"Neither of us means that way, but it seems that also influenced our choice in Deck." Ruri answered, giggling slightly. "By the way, are you going somewhere, Yuto?" Ruri asked, letting the birds fly.

"I'm going to buy ingredients for dinner." Yuto showed his shopping list.

"Milk, onion, carrot, potato, chicken… You're going to make cream stew?" Without her noticing, Ruri's stomach started to growl inside at the thought of eating cream stew. She was getting hungry now.

"Want to come along?"

Yuto clamped his mouth the moment the words came out. What was he saying? When he saw Ruri made that kind of face, the words just suddenly left his mouth without him realizing. Now that he thought about it, lately, whenever Shun and Ruri invited him on something, he mostly said yes without even him realizing. Could it be that this was a side effect of hanging out with is best friend and the girl he likes rubbing into him? This could be a trouble for himself later. Shun might kill him if he found out.

"Sure. I can buy some snacks too for after dinner. Let's go then, Yuto." Ruri half-dragged Yuto to the street, after waving at the flying birds. Yuto sighed to himself. He'll just suck it up and get over with it quickly…he hoped Shun won't find out about this…! Although, he was happy as he could walk with Ruri just the two of them alone.

"Oh, since we're going to the Shopping District, I heard there is a festival currently being held there! Let's go there too! I heard the sweets are delicious! If we buy two special menus at the café near there, we can get a discount card for the entire festival." Ruri suggested enthusiastically. Yuto nearly froze. The way Ruri was holding his hand and dragging him to the festival just the two of them…

" _Is this a date…?"_ Yuto's heart beating faster and his face became hotter at the thought crossed in his mind. He held his chest tight and quietly took a deep breath to calm himself. _"Calm down! Calm down! This is just…a hang out between friends…!"_

"Yuto?" Ruri looked at him in question.

"S-sure! Let's go!" Yuto agreed, trying to look as calm as possible.

Five minutes later, the two reached their destination and, as Ruri and Yuto stepped inside into quiet murmurs and soft laughter that blended to create a pleasant buzz, she wondered was it okay to hang out with Yuto? She never hung out with Yuto without her brother or her friend. This was the first time she was with her brother's best friend. To be honest, she was so nervous inside. She was happy when Yuto invited her that she blurted out her agreement without thinking further. She has always liked him ever since they first met. She couldn't put her feelings into words other than it was a love at first sight for her. Will things go awkward between them? But this maybe one in a million chance to get close to him.

"Let's sit here." The Phantom Knights user told her, gesturing flippantly to a bare, wooden chair before dropping into the one across from it.

"Two Packet Cs please!" Ruri watched a smile grow on her current companion's face, feeling something tickling her chest and stomach as she gingerly sat herself down on the offered chair. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought.

Eyes flickered up when two steaming mugs of coffee and four medium apple cheesecakes were placed on the table in front of them, the server casting them a critical eye before voicing brusquely,

"Are you two on a date?"

Yuto and Ruri almost blurted out their respective coffee. Staring at the server in shock and their face all red before shaking their heads.

"I see. It's too bad, I think both of you suit for each other. Oh well, sorry for the interruption, please enjoy the foods." The maid bowed before going back to her own work.

Yuto and Ruri found themselves fidgeting on their seats after hearing the implication from the maid. They looked down, avoiding meeting each other's eyes out of embarrassment all the while trying to calm them down. They slowly eat their cakes until they finished them before they realized it.

A silence.

Yuto inwardly sweated. What should he say now? Talking about weather? Boring. Hobby? He had already heard all of them from herself and Shun. Family? Too personal. Love life? That would expose his feeling! What to do? What to do? What to do? Arrgghh! Great, he was having a headache now! For the first time in his life that he was this nervous! Why?! He could talk to him so casually when in school or when Shun was around, but why not now?!

" _Come on Yuto, think of something! This silence is suffocating…!"_ Yuto scolded himself, having an urge to scratch his head.

"Yuto! Since we already finished our cakes and got the tickets, why don't we go now?" Ruri finally broke the silence.

"R-right! Let's go!" Yuto hurriedly stood up and the two rushed outside.

When Yuto and Ruri reached the festival, it was not as crowded as they thought. It looked so fun that Ruri had forgotten the nervousness she had. She dragged Yuto again towards the many stalls. While Yuto was still nervous, seeing Ruri's bright smile also calmed him down and he then decided to try enjoying the festival with her. They made their first stop at a goldfish stall. Yuto glanced down at the tub of swimming goldfish. The stand owner gave the _poi_ to him to play. He caught the paper scooper and kneeled down to play. He stared at Ruri who was also playing beside him. He watched her trying to get one, only to have the paper broken. He could tell that the girl was pouting at her failure.

"You have to be quick. The paper becomes easily ripped once it touches water. Wait until the fish swim closer to the surface. Like this." He demonstrated his way and easily caught the fish, which impressed those who were watching them.

Determined to get one, Ruri focused on what Yuto said. Wait for the fish, slip in the _poi_ , and lift out. Her eyes lit up a bit and she turned to him. "I got one, Yuto! I got one!"

Yuto smiled. Seeing her like that made her look quite childish. She was so cute. Wanting to see more of that smile, he held her hand, pointing to a shooting stand.

"Come. We're going to the next stand." Ruri scrambled to her feet, handed the small container with her two fishes swimming inside for it placed inside a small plastic bag, and let Yuto dragging her this time like she did to him before.

Two hours passed and they finally decided to go home before their families questioning them.

"It was so fun. Thank you for inviting me today, Yuto!" Ruri thanked the Phantom Knights user as they walked out from the district together, still holding hands.

"No, it was because you suggested we go to the festival we're having so much fun. I should be the one to thank you." Yuto replied, having the same happy expression as Ruri.

That was when they realized they were still holding each other's hand. Yuto removed his hand first as his face was heating up again. He was having so much fun and so happy that he didn't realize all these times he had been holding her hand.

"S-sorry! I didn't realize it!" Yuto quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. No wonder the maid misunderstood when they saw us–"

"No…I don't mind…" Ruri cut him off as she held his hand again, surprising him. "I don't mind…if they get the wrong idea… Actually…when the maid said that…I'm really happy…" Ruri said shyly as she slowly leaned her head on Yuto's shoulder.

Yuto's eyes widened when he saw Ruri's blushing face and her hold on his hand tightened as the words left her lips. Feeling her warm hand, he found himself returning her hold and intertwining their fingers together. Did he just hear her right? Was this a dream? Was he dreaming this? He gazed at Ruri again and seeing her still blushing face and nervous eyes, Yuto saw his own face overlapping with hers. The face she was making was no doubt the same face he made whenever he thought of her. Feeling Ruri was so close to him, Yuto's heart skipped ten times faster than he ever did today. He was more than happy to escort Ruri home while having her so close to him like this, but what if his best friend found out? There will be many questions or even anger from the older brother.

"…I'm happy…too…" Yuto finally said. It was the truth. The thought of going out with Ruri as more than friends, made him happy. It would be a dream comes true if that happens. "But…won't you get in trouble with Shun…if he…finds out…?"

"You're as considerate as always Yuto…" Ruri giggled before smiling kindly at him. "That's what I always…like about you…"

 **PRESENT TIME – YUTO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"…Ever since we met…I'm always…thinking about you… You are warm and kind…you can approach anyone without creating a wall. You're able to immediately draw out their true selves, and you have the depth of heart to accept them…I always like that part of you the most… That's what I told you that time in return, right?" Yuto said with fondness in his voice, smiling softly and sadly at the sweet memory that he will never forget. It was one of his original-self's happiest moments in life.

"But even so…" Yuto's face darkened again.

"As long as people like Academia exist, I – we will continue to suffer. We have already enough with all these pain. And no matter how much we try, this hatred won't go away…! No matter how many times we tried to forgive, even though we understand that it's important, it's still there! As long as those people are there, it will never disappear!" Yuto's eyes slit and his aura became hostile that Ruri took a step back. Sweat started to form on her face at the intense fighting spirit coming from Yuto.

"My Turn! I activate Dark Anthelion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls and Dark Anthelion will gain the lost ATK! Absorb Eclipse!" Yuto halved Quartz Linet's ATK to 1200 and then increased Dark Anthelion's ATK to 4200.

"Also, my LP is recovered equal to that amount!" Yuto increased his LP by 1200.

 **YUTO LP: 2400 = 3600**

"Not only increasing Dark Anthelion's ATK, he also recovered his LP?!" Ruri exclaimed in dismay and shock.

"Battle! I attack Quartz Linet with Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Yuto declared, pointing at the Lyrical Luscinia Pendulum Monster. Dark Anthelion charged and then shot a purple blast from its mouth towards Quartz Linet.

Ruri quickly opened one of her Reverse Cards. "Trap Card: Luscinia Flight! When a Lyrical Luscinia Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can send another Lyrical Luscinia Monster I control to Graveyard to negate destruction and halve the damage I will take!" She Released Carnelian Robin, creating a barrier around Quartz Linet, protecting it from the dragon's blast.

 **RURI LP: 2400 = 900**

"I'm not done! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dragon's Revenge! Dark Anthelion can attack one more time!" Yuto made his second attack, prompting Dark Anthelion to shoot its blast again at Quartz Linet.

"Trap Card: Flock Survival! I pay half of my LP to negate destruction of my Monster and the damage I take is 0!" Ruri held onto Quartz Linet before her Pendulum Monster flew up, evading the blast.

"I end my Turn. Ruri, please surrender. You are important to the both of us. But to me, Yuto is much more important. I won't let him go back to reality only to experience more pain and break. I don't want him to end up like Zarc…" Yuto pleaded. Since he was born from Yuto, he also holds the same feeling as his original-self in regards of Ruri. Unfortunately, it wasn't as strong as his original-self, as his hatred for Academia and his fear to be dragged into more battles were stronger.

Ruri landed back with Quartz Linet who dropped her gently from its arms. She didn't say anything to Yuto this time. She simply started her Turn, which means she has no intention to give up. "My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Little Fairy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Ruri summoned the Monster given by Sayaka.

"When I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Ruby Reed (ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Ruri summoned Ruby Reed in Attack Position.

"When Ruby Reed is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster from my Deck! I Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Nuthatch (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned Emerald Nuthatch in Attack Position.

"I activate Ruby Reed's Effect! By Releasing it I can increase the Level of a Monster that I control by 1!" Ruri targeted Little Fairy, increasing its Level to 4.

"I activate Emerald Nuthatch's Effect! I can increase the Level of a Lyrical Luscinia Monster that I control by the total of Lyrical Luscinia Monsters in my Graveyard!" Since there were 5 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters in the Graveyard, Emerald Nuthatch's Levels was increased to 6.

"I activate Little Fairy's Effect! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1!" Ruri activated the Effect of Little Fairy two times, sending two cards from her hand to Graveyard and increased its Level to 6.

"I Overlay Level 6 Quartz Linet, Emerald Nuthatch, and Little Fairy! Bird with beautiful voice! Take your brilliant flight to the blue sky and deliver the song of victory! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Lyrical Luscinia – Choir Nightingale (ATK: 300 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned her newest Xyz Monster.

"I activate Choir Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate my opponent's Monster's Effect!" Ruri sealed Yuto's means to activate Dark Anthelion's Effect. She then picked an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Oversword! I increase Choir Nightingale's ATK by 1000!" Ruri increased her Monster's ATK to 1300.

"Also, I activate Choir Nightingale's other Effect! It can attack directly for as many as Overlay Units it has! There are two Overlay Units, so it can attack twice!" Ruri made her attack two times with Choir Nightingale's Effect, inflicting 2600 damage to Yuto.

 **YUTO LP: 3600 = 1000**

Ruri then picked another Action Card. "Action Magic: Fairy Dance! I change Choir Nightingale into Defense Position." She changed her Monster into defensive. With this, even if Yuto attacks, she won't receive any damage. Although she knew this won't be enough to stop him.

"A wise move to make. But we both are aware that this won't stop me, right Ruri?" Yuto said as he began his Turn again.

"My Turn! I activate Equip-Spell: Supreme King's Claws! I equip this to Dark Anthelion!" Yuto equipped his dragon with a pair of iron claws with dragon insignia on its. "Monster equipped with this card can inflict piercing damage!"

"What?!" Ruri instantly looked at her Defense Position Choir Nightingale. Now it was pointless to keep it in that position, she will still take damage.

"This is the end for you, Ruri. Battle! I attack Choir Nightingale with Dark Anthelion!" Yuto pointed at the defensive Lyrical Luscinia Pendulum Monster.

With its new claws, Dark Anthelion advanced towards Choir Nightingale, making triple scars on the ground for each claw. It then raised its claws, striking it at Choir Nightingale who blocked it with its wings. The Lyrical Luscinia Monster clearly didn't fare well against the claws that slowly stabbed through its wings as the Pendulum Monster winced. Knowing it was too late to get an Action Card, Ruri clenched her fists. She has no choice.

"I activate Flock Survival's Effect in my Graveyard! I can banish it to halve my LP and negate the destruction of my Monster and reduce battle damage to 0!" Ruri banished her Trap Card to save her Monster and herself, but her LP was halved.

 **RURI LP: 900 = 450**

"This will be my last warning, surrender, Ruri." Yuto said sharply. Both him and Ruri understood well of this situation. He clearly has the advantage here, both in terms of LP and Monster. Of course there are always times when a Duelist can turn the tide by a single draw of a card, but even then it would take a miracle. He just hoped this would break her fighting spirit, but…

Ruri kept her standing. Her fighting spirit was still burning. Not even one bit of it has the slightest bit been diminished. "In everyone's life will come some moment when they need a helping hand. When that happens those who rejected others and those who trampled upon others they'll have no one to save them." She kept her eyes steady at Yuto.

"Yuto, you must face your own hatred… Don't look away. Only by looking into another person's eyes, you can really communicate with them." She told him. Ever since she was rescued and returned to Heartland, she had observed the changes in the City. And one of them was the change in the hearts of the Academia soldiers who were captured. Gradually, they were no longer helping not because they felt forced, but because they were willing to do so, and it was all because Yuya and his friends faced them head on, they didn't just view them simply as Academia soldiers, but also as individuals. From that, she fully realized, what it means to bring true peace.

"It's difficult but you must bear your hatred…" There were things she still can't forgive Academia for, but more than her hatred she wanted to see everyone able to smile together, living in peace. While the hatred was still there, seeing them live their life in happiness was more than enough to put behind that hatred. When she did that, it felt like the heavy burden chaining her has been broken.

"Are you saying I should forgive what Academia had done?" Yuto questioned coldly, not liking what he perceived from Ruri's words.

Ruri shook her head. "Don't misunderstand me. To bear and to forgive are not the same thing. You must not so easily forgive the outrageous things the Academia had done. As a human, you must feel resentment. This also goes for me and everyone else. However, you must endure it. Someone has to break off the chains of hatred…"

 **HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – YUTO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuto stared outside window of the training hall. He had been having this uneasy feeling that he tried to push away but now it returned. This was even stronger than before. Cold sweat poured down from the side of his face. With shaky fingers he pressed a hand to his face, closing his eyes and feeling the torrent of sweat on his damp skin. The other clenched itself tightly, knuckles turning white. He fretted, feeling separation anxiety. Something screamed inside his mind. It told him to go to out of the room immediately...

…because someone was waiting for his return.

" _Return…? To where? This is Heartland, my hometown…"_ Yuto thought in confusion. Why would he think like that? Why would something like that crossed his mind? He was forgetting something important…

A chirping sound took out Yuto from his mind. He spotted a little bird trying to get out of the building but the window was blocking it. Yuto hurriedly opened the closed window, allowing the bird to fly out of the room to the clear high sky. When it flew out, other birds also followed like a flock, flying around the sky in circles before flying far away. The way they were flying it was like they were dancing…!

 _A Lyrical Luscinia deck…_

 _It's a pretty good deck._

 _Did you come up with it by yourself?_

 _Yeah!_

 _I want to have bright and fun Duels, like how those birds fly around freely and dance in the sky!_

" _Ruri…!"_ Yuto remembered. How could he had forgotten about her? How could he had forgotten about the girl he loves? Everything then came into him. The Academia's invasion, the dimensional war, becoming one with Yuya, Zarc, and…

"This world…is an illusion…" Yuto said, turning back to the room. Once he realized it, everyone else disappeared, only leaving himself and his ace Monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. His casual clothes changed to his gothic punk Resistance cloth.

Dark Rebellion was growling at him, making a stance that seemed more than ready to stop him from leaving this world. Yuto didn't need to ask why. He had seen Zarc's memories and heard Leo's story, but Dark Rebellion confirmed it. The anger and hatred that filled his chest whenever the dragons were nearby together, it didn't come only from Zarc, but also from the dragons themselves. They resented humanity for forcing them to fight to please their twisted desire and breaking their master. And now, not Dark Rebellion wanted to let Zarc destroy humanity for what they did, it also wanted to protect Yuto. It doesn't want Yuto to end up like its original master.

Yuto pulled his ace dragon's head to him, gently rubbing it. This was the first time he properly faced his dragon. The first time he communicated with it. His dragon has been holding so much pain for all these years. They were supposed to be partners, but yet he only realized its feeling now. Some partner he was.

"Dark Rebellion…if you let yourself be carried away by rage, that makes you a mere beast and it will twist your mind – no different from those people you hate. Even if the world denies you, you're still living and have a real heart. You must not fall to the way of mindless beast." Yuto has seen the consequence of someone being overwhelmed by their rage. His two close friends, Shun and Kaito, they have done the very same thing the Academia had done, hurting innocent people along the way while turning blind eye. If not for Yuya and everyone else, they would have reached at the point of no return.

"Once this is over, if you don't want to fight anymore then you can stop. You don't have to do Duels that you hate. If that is not enough then I'll quit Dueling and accompany you until your heart is at peace…" He won't look away from his dragon anymore. This time he will fully connect his heart with it. While he loves Dueling with all his heart, his dragon is much more important to him. If stop Dueling will heal his dragon's wounded heart, then he will do exactly as that until its heart is healed.

Dark Rebellion licked the tears that fell from Yuto's eyes without him realizing before reverting back to its card form and the illusionary world dissolved into nothing, leaving only a single door. Yuto smiled in relief. His feeling has reached his dragon.

 **HEARTLAND TOWER – YUTO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"Yuto, look at the sky…It's so bleak and void of life..." Ruri said as she looked up at the grey cloudy sky. As she said, it was lifeless. Not a single bird or even an insect are seen flying in that sky. It has been defiled by the smokes from the flames of the battlefield and the cries of the people who were suffering.

"The both of us made a promise. That we will return the clear blue sky that we know, the sky filled with white clouds and bright sun where the birds can fly freely, making this sky alive once more…" Ruri reminded him. She missed those days when her Monsters and Dark Rebellion flying together in the wide blue sky. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt they were having fun together.

"I will uphold that promise, and so do you. I will make you!" Ruri told him as she reaffirmed both her promise and resolve. Whatever the odds are, she won't turn back. Not now when she has finally come this far and reunited with the boy she loves. She won't come back without him.

"My Turn!" Ruri looked at the card she just drew. Looks like her prayer has been answered.

"Let's stand in the same sky we promised, Yuto…" Ruri smiled at him before she finally activated the card in her hand. This will be the conclusion of this Duel.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Luscinia Salvation! By using a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control, I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck whose Rank is double of that Monster!" Ruri opened the Overlay Network using Choir Nightingale and the Magic Card as the Materials.

"Birds with beautiful wings and pure voices, take a brilliant flight together and fill the sky with your song of peace! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Rank 12! Lyrical Luscinia – Ensemble Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2800 / RNK: 12 / ORU: 2)!" Ruri summoned her strongest Monster. It was wearing nightingale-themed outfit similarly as Assembly Nightingale with a red and gold headband. It has green eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved, green, white, black, and lavender dress. Its anklets were wrapped in green ribbons and a bit decorations of green gems.

"A Rank 12 Xyz Monster?! Is this also because of Ray's power?!" Yuto looked in shock and disbelief.

"No…this is the Monster that was born from my own feelings and resolve!" Ruri replied strongly.

"I activate Ensemble Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can special summon up to 4 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters I have in my Graveyard and its ATK and DEF is increased by 1000 for each summoned Lyrical Luscinia Monster!" Ruri revived Ruby Reed, Emerald Nuthatch, Sapphire Swallow, and Cobalt Sparrow from her Graveyard, increasing Ensemble Nightingale's ATK and DEF to 4000 and 6800.

The smaller Lyrical Luscinia Monsters started flying up in the sky, giggling all the while like they were dancing and singing, similarly as those birds Ruri and Yuto saw back at the park during their peaceful days.

"It's time to finish this, Yuto…let's go home…" Ruri told him with a smile, rendering Yuto speechless. "Battle! I attack Dark Anthelion Dragon with Lyrical Luscinia – Ensemble Nightingale!"

Ensemble Nightingale flew high with the other Lyrical Luscinia following behind. Stopping until its above the dark clouds, the Xyz Monster flapped its wings, blowing away the dark clouds and allowed the sunshine to descend to the earth. Its body then was covered in bright winds. With Dark Anthelion coming towards it, Ensemble Nightingale swung its wings, sending strong gust of winds towards the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon who was facing it with its claws and fangs.

"Dark Anthelion's Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to halve Ensemble Nightingale's ATK and add it to Dark Anthelion and increase my LP by the same amount!" Yuto quickly used the last of Dark Anthelion's Overlay Unit that can be activated during either player's Turn.

"When Ensemble Nightingale attacks, it cannot be affected by a Monster Effect!" Ruri revealed, shocking Yuto.

Nothing can be done. It was already too late. The Lyrical Luscinia's sharp winds slashed the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon. It was so fast that the dragon felt nothing as its body was destroyed in an instant.

 **YUTO LP: 1000 = 0**

Yuto was lying with his back on the ground, the blew of the win has thrown him back a bit. He covered his face as the ray of sunshine hit his eyes. The dark sky was gone, replaced by the wide blue sky that he missed very much. The same sky filled with life.

"I see that this match is already over."

Yuto – the original one, came out from the door that appeared from empty air. Before he could say more, he was silenced by Ruri who has rushed and hugged him tight, which he returned briefly before facing his other self. He took his hand, helping him to stand.

"If negative emotions gather together, the world will become a negative flow. And the opposite also goes the same. It's possible to gather positive feelings and make the world into a positive flow." Yuto told his other self. By sharing a body with Yuya, he has learned from him and his new friends that had he given up to his anger back then, even if they defeat Academia, it won't end the chains of hatred for good. The Academia as whole may held a grudge against them if they just attack them head on with only negative feelings. They won't reach understanding and stand side by side in peace like they are at the moment.

"My hatred is still here. And I'm sure I will have to face another pain and suffering, but I won't run away from them. I know I – the both of us can overcome them. Because we are not alone." Yuto said while looking at who was standing by his side.

Ruri took both Yutos' hands and then joined their hands together. She smiled at the other Yuto, nodding to him.

"We will always be together helping each other." Ruri told him.

The other Yuto sighed. He has been utterly defeated with that. While he still has doubt and fear, seeing the two of them together like this…he couldn't think of anything but knowing they can keep their words. If it's them, they can do it. And so, he finally let it go. The other Yuto turned into orbs of light and returned into Yuto.

Yuto and Ruri then looked up at the bright blue sky. It was only an illusion, but they were happy they were able to see it for a moment. When they returned to the real world, back to their hometown, they will bring it back for real. Their promised sky.

"Thank you for coming, Ruri." Yuto thanked the girl.

"I'm just doing the obvious. You would do the same thing for me too." Ruri replied.

Ruri just continued to smile without saying anything. And then, without warning, she pulled Yuto closer to her. The next thing Yuto felt was something soft touched his cheek. It took Yuto a few seconds to register what was happening until he finally blushed and looked at Ruri incoherent embarrassed mixed with happy look on his face. Ruri herself was also blushing embarrassed from her own act. Yuto tried to say something in return, but his words stuck on his throat. His face was so hot that he felt he may combust.

"B-Brother is not here…and we haven't done at least that even once…so…it's okay right…?" Ruri asked shyly, staring sheepishly at Yuto.

"Are you…mad…?" Ruri asked. She did that because for some reason she couldn't help herself when she saw Yuto's serene smile. She knew that this maybe not the right time to do it, but she just couldn't hold it, so she thought it wouldn't harm with just a peck on a cheek.

"N-no! I'm not! I don't mind! I'm happy! I want to do that to! I-I mean…!" Yuto was having a hard time to put his words properly in place. All happened so spontaneously that he didn't even know how he was supposed to react. To make things even more embarrassing…

"Atchoo!"

Yuto and Ruri freeze when they heard the sneezing sound. They slowly turned around…to find Yuya and Yuzu staring at them with equally shocked and red face. Yuya was covering his mouth and nose, which answered who was the one who sneezed. Yuya and Yuzu nervously greeted them, and that officially sent both Yuto and Ruri panicking.

"YUYA?! YUZU?!" Yuto and Ruri shouted together.

"W-why are you two here?!" They asked their Standard Counterparts.

"It took a while to wait for all of you so…we decide to go after you…" Yuya answered uncomfortably.

"S-s-since when both of you are here?!" Yuto questioned accusingly at Yuya and Yuzu.

"E-err…when the other Yuto return to you…?" Yuzu answered while looking away from the accusing eyes.

"S-since that long?! W-why didn't you two say anything then?!" Ruri asked too, clearly losing every bit of calmness she has left.

"W-well…the air felt good between you two…so we…don't want to interrupt…sorry…" Yuya answered with the last part apology directed for ruining their moment because of his sneeze. "Just pretend we're not here and continue…we'll look away…"

"There's no way we can do that!" Yuto retorted fiercely. Darn it, why this was happening to them?!

"P-please just forget what you saw!" Ruri begged while shaking Yuzu's shoulders vigorously.

"Don't tell anyone about this! Especially Shun or he'll kill me!" Yuto demanded insistently, holding Yuya's shoulders tightly. He won't even bother to cool himself now. He just wanted to disappear from this place!

Yuya and Yuzu laughed nervously at their Xyz counterparts' antics. Though, they have to admit it was amusing to watch them like this. It took lots of promises and assurances that they won't tell a soul of what happened just now until Yuto and Ruri calmed down. The four of them then left the fake Heartland, reverting the world back to its original dark form.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Wind that we Felt that Day –** Rin enters Yugo's illusionary world where she comes face to face with Yugo's dark self that was born from Yugo's hidden deep hatred for the Tops and Securities. Rin challenges Yugo's dark self to a Duel all the while reminding him of the day when they first ride on their D-Wheel.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – MALACHITE SWAN:**_ (WINGED BEAST / WIND / PENDULUM / ATK: 300 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3 / PS: 3). **Monster Effect:** When your opponent controls Monsters while you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card leaves the Field, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – QUARTZ LINET:**_ (WINGED BEAST / WIND / PENDULUM / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 6 / PS: 5). **Monster Effect: (1)** When this is Special Summoned from hand, you can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Lyrical Luscinia Monster from your Deck. **(2)** This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Monster on the Field.

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – CARNELIAN ROBIN:**_ (WINGED BEAST / WIND / PENDULUM / ATK: 200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4 / PS: 7). **Monster Effect:** Once per Turn you can draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 _ **LUSCINIA FLIGHT**_ : When a Lyrical Luscinia Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can send another Lyrical Luscinia Monster you control to Graveyard to negate destruction and halve the damage you will take. (Trap Card)

 _ **FLOCK SURVIVAL:**_ When a Lyrical Luscinia Monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can pay half of your LP to negate destruction and reduce the damage to 0. When this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to pay half of your LP to negate destruction and the damage is reduced to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **DRAGON'S REVENGE:**_ When a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster you control made an attack, that Monster can attack one more time. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **RUM – LUSCINIA SALVATION:**_ You can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster whose Rank is double of the Rank of Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster you control and use as Material. (Rank-Up Magic)

 _ **LYRICAL LUSCINIA – ENSEMBLE NIGHTINGALE**_ **:** (3 Level 12 Winged Beast Monsters / WINGED BEAST / WIND / XYZ / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2800 / RNK: 12). When this card attacks, it cannot be targeted by a Monster Effect. Once per Turn you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card to **(1)** Special Summon up to 4 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters from your Graveyard. **(2)** To increase its ATK and DEF by 1000 for each other Lyrical Luscinia Monster on the Field. **(3)** Negate destruction and damage.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness! This story has finally reached 1000+ reviews! For the first time ever since we started writing in this website we reached this many! This is our first success! Thank you very much for your support, everyone! We're so happy! We will do our best until the end! (TTvTT)**

 **We did say there will be no kissing scene, but when we said that we meant a lips-to-lips kiss. We have decided to focus on the Duels in Zarc's mindscape and then we'll go back to Zarc vs Akaba Siblings. We think cutting the Duels between the girls' Duel and then to the siblings per chapter would be troublesome, so we decided to focus on the girls first and the back to Akaba siblings vs Zarc. Please be patient :D**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :)**


	59. The Wind that we Felt that Day

**Big thanks to** _ **Elbarto4000, Demon Lord Luciela, BlueAbyssHax, aqua9597, Big duels, Guest, Yuka Kuroshiro, Maskedmanzero, KuriMaster13, DKILAM, Ryujomaru15, Citylover96, AlissonJons, dvdryms, detheroc, Camren Scott, Playerhood18, Meemo, Demons Anarchy of Pride, StrikeDragoon, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter~ :D**

* * *

 **CITY – YUGO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

When Rin passed the door, she was at a Duel Course and her clothes instantly changed into her Riding Duel suits, she even has her helmet in her arm. And then when she looked at the scenery of the City from far high, the slum where it was supposed to be there underneath the City where she and Yugo lived, was not there. It was like it was non-existent to begin with. Not only the slum, the Security HQ was also gone. Even though most was the same, it was like she was seeing a whole different place.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

Rin turned around and face the very person who became the reason she came here. She didn't expect for the said person to appear shortly after she has arrived. She thought that she will have to look for him.

"Yugo!" Rin was at first delighted to see him, in his usual Riding Suits and helmet while sitting on their D-Wheel. Key word 'at first' her smile dropped when Yugo took off his helmet and revealed his face. His face was normal except for his glowing red eyes that eerily reminded her of Zarc that she saw in Ray's memories when he first became the Supreme King Dragon. Also, the normal Yugo usually would greet by hugging her with deep affection.

"You're not…Yugo…?" She asked, becoming all wary.

Yugo chuckled at her quick change in attitude, not that he could blame her. It was a natural reaction.

"I am Yugo. To put it simply, I'm like his alternate personality." Yugo answered, as simply as he said.

"Alternate personality?" Rin looked doubtfully. While she didn't know much, she has heard that an alternate personality was born if someone strongly suppress a certain emotion that he doesn't want to accept. But the Yugo that she knows ahs always been a straightforward boy who has no hesitation to speak what's on his mind and speak with little to no thinking at all.

"Hey! You're clearly doubting me! I know my eyes are different because of that demon bastard, but I'm still part of Yugo! I'm still as cool as the original!" Yugo said in somewhat indirectly self-glorifying manner. You can see sparkles on his face as he proclaimed himself as a cool guy.

"Err…that's not the problem here…" Rin sweat dropped. On second thought, he _is_ a part of Yugo's emotions.

"Zarc manifested Yugo's hidden emotion and so I was born." Yugo explained lazily, scratching his head.

"But anyway, sorry to say this but you don't belong here, Rin. Go back." Yugo said with his hand gesture was clearly shooing her away.

"What?! What's with that attitude! I just got here and you told me to go away?! Above all, don't you want to get out of this mindscape?!" Rin questioned angrily. His attitude was even worse than the original Yugo!

"Nah, it's better this way. The other me is having fun here too, at the Duel Palace." Yugo said as he glanced and titled his head at the Duel Palace where cheers of the crowds were so loud that they could hear it from this distance.

"Yugo is there?!" Rin was ready to take off and head to the Duel Palace, but her way was blocked by the other Yugo who was riding his D-Wheel.

"I told ya to go back. When I said that, I mean give up on bringing back the other me. It's the best for him to stay here." Yugo told her. He was wearing his helmet again, but Rin could still see his determined eyes. He was serious, and as stubborn as the original, he won't back down from this.

"Fine! We'll do this in our usual way! We'll settle this with a Duel!" Rin challenged him, ready to activate her Duel Disk.

"That's more like it. But let's do it this way, 'kay?" Yugo flicked his fingers and out of thin air, a D-Wheel appeared. It has blue and pink colours, similar as her casual clothes. "Riding Duel, is the symbol of our hometown. Even though this place is an illusion, let's play along. Besides, don't you always want to duel Yugo in Riding Duel?"

Rin wore her helmet and rode onto her D-Wheel before giving a sharp and firm glance Yugo. "I want to, in reality that is. But as you wish, I'll play along if this means I can get Yugo out of here."

"That's more like it." Yugo smirked cheekily at Rin.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER ACCEL, RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!}

 **[DUEL!]**

The signal start, Rin got ahead of Yugo, getting the first Turn. "I activate Magic Card: Wind-Calling Bell Chime. This card let me reveal a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster in my hand to Special Summon another copies of that Monster from Deck." Rin revealed Wind Witch – Ice Bell (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in her hand and then Special summoned another copy of it from her Deck in Attack Position.

"I Summon the Wind Witch – Ice Bell that I revealed from my hand." Rin Normal summoned the Ice Bell in her hand in Attack Position

"I activate my two Ice Bells' Effect! When they are Normal or Special Summoned this Turn, I can inflict 500 damage!" The two Ice Bells pointed their wands at Yugo, shooting strong cold winds that decreased his LP by 1000.

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 3000**

"As I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Rin Special Summoned Snow Bell from her hand via its own Effect in Attack Position.

"I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bells with Level 1 Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Rin inflicted another 500 damage to Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 3000 = 2500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Rin concluded.

"Yikes. This kind of beginning is always your favorite strategy. But you better not getting used to it since I already have the way to counter it!"

"With Scale 1 Speedroid Marble Machine and Scale 6 Speedroid Hexasaucer, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!" Yugo summoned Speedroid Domino Butterfly (ATK: 100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 2) and Speedroid Block Kid (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5).

"I Tune Block Kid with Speedroid Domino Butterfly! Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate heave and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!"

"I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, during either player's Turn, I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls! That Monster's Effect is negated and its ATK becomes 0!" Yugo targeted Rin's Winter Bell, negating its Effect, which rendering the Wind Witch Synchro Monster unable to copy any Monster Effects in the Graveyard. Furthermore, its ATK became 0, making it a perfect target for Clearwing.

"Don't even think that you can stop my attack like last time!" Yugo took the last card on his hand and activated it.

"Magic Card: Assault of the Wind! I can reveal and then destroy a face-down Magic or Trap Card you control!" Yugo destroyed Rin's facedown card, which revealed to be Bewildering Wind, the same card Rin used against him in his first Turn when she was brainwashed. There was no way he will fall for the same trick twice.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Winter Bell with Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo declared his Battle Phase, attacking the Synchro Monster.

Similarly as Clear Wing and Crystal Wing, the Synchro-Pendulum Monster flew high to the sky until it was high enough and then green lights were accumulated in Clearwing's wings while its body then enveloped by the same bright light. Eyes marked on its target, Winter Bell, Clearwing dashed down towards the Synchro Monster with its highest speed, striking through the Synchro Monster that quickly exploded into nothingness with Rin nearly got blown away by the attack while Yugo passed her, getting the lead.

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 1500**

" _2500 damage right on his first Turn…! He is more aggressive than the original Yugo…!"_ Rin noted in her mind, wiping a dust that got her.

"Sorry Rin. But as you always said, we mustn't think of unnecessary things and focus if we want to win in Duel! I end my Turn!" Yugo reminded Rin of the words she told him before.

"For this once I hope you think very deeply about this because whatever is in your head, I know it's not right!" While Rin didn't know which emotion this Yugo came from, believing that staying in this fake world was the best for Yugo was just plain ridiculous. The Yugo that she knew won't agree to stay put in this world either. If she let himself being led astray by this world, then she will give him three full hours scolding once she found him!

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Summer Breeze! I can add 2 Magic Cards from my Deck into my hand!" Rin added another 2 Magic Cards into her hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Wind Witch Revival! I can Special Summon a Wind Witch Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated!" Rin revived Wind Witch – Winter Bell from her Graveyard.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Witch's Broom! I can negate my opponent's Monster Effect and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster from my Deck!" Rin summoned Wind Witch – Summer Bell (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3) in Attack Position. It has a similar appearance as a Japanese wind-bell wit thin blue eyes and angelic halo above its head.

"Wind Witch – Summer Bell's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Rin drew another 2 cards and then picked one of them and activated it.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Winter Bell and Summer Bell! Winds of winter, winds of summer! Become one and intensify the ringing bells that blow everything away! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5! Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5)!"

"I activate Blizzard Bell's Effect! I can lower the ATK of my opponent's Monster equal to the total ATKs of the Wind Witch Monsters used as Blizzard Bell's Fusion Materials until the End Phase!" Rin decreased Clearwing's ATK to 300.

"Battle! I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell!" As Rin declared, Blizzard Bell blew strong cold winds, creating blizzard befitting its own name. Clearwing's body started to be covered in ice.

"Heh! Immediately going with the payback! But that's exactly when I also begin my counterattack!" Yugo revealed an Action Card in his hand. "Action Magic: Dark Twister! I negate my Monster's destruction and both players received half of the damage I should have taken!"

Clearwing's wings were shining and then shattered the ice, sending them to Yugo and Rin, hitting them both.

 **YUGO LP: 2500 = 1650**

 **RIN LP: 1500 = 650**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Rin set a card before riding right beside her childhood friend. A sweat was formed on her face. It wasn't that long since the Duel has begun, but she was already in a pinch.

"Really sorry about this Rin, but I'm going to finish you in this Turn!" Yugo declared as he started his Turn.

"From my hand, I summon Speedroid Chrono Ore (ATK: 500 / DEF: 400 / LV: 2)!" Yugo summoned a mechanical ore-like Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Chrono Ore's Effect! By Releasing it I can send a Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls to the Graveyard!" Yugo Released Chrono Ore and then pointed at Rin's only Set card, leaving her with only Blizzard Bell.

"Considering your current LP, I can only think that one card is a Trap. You know that your Monster is not strong enough to go against my Clearwing." Yugo pointed out with a tinge of smugness in his voice, which Rin found quite annoying but stayed silent.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell with Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo declared his second Battle Phase, motioning his ace dragon to attack the Fusion Monster. With Rin's current LP, there was no need for him to use Clearwing's Effect. Once Blizzard Bell is destroyed, it will be his victory. Clearwing once again whirled its body and then dashed forward with green winds whirling its body.

Rin raised her arm as she announced. "Trap Card: Christmas Present! If this card is in Graveyard while my Monster is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position with its Effect negated and redirect the attack to the Synchro Monster! Also, it cannot be destroyed the Turn it was summoned!" Rin revived Winter Bell for the second time in Defense Position. The Synchro Monster appeared right in front of Blizzard Bell, blocking the Synchro-Pendulum dragon's attack with its own barrier of wind, deflecting the dragon back to its master. Since Winter Bell was in Defense Position, Rin didn't receive any damage.

Yugo clicked his tongue. "So you're keeping a card like that behind my back…! But next time you won't get away! I end my Turn!" He concluded.

"Call the other Yugo back at once! Neither of you can stay in this world forever! This place maybe beautiful, but that's it! It's still a fake! I want us to go back and have a proper Duel! I want us to feel it again! That same wind that we felt back then!" Rin demanded to her childhood friend's alternate personality all the while recalling…

…Reminding him of the day when they first started riding their D-Wheel together…

 **HALF A YEAR AGO – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"This is it."

Yugo and Rin stared at their completed D-Wheel. After saving their allowances and bought the parts bits by bits while studying D-Wheel mechanism for months, they finally completed their own D-Wheel yesterday. The result was much better than they had thought. Rin commented that it was far better than the ridiculous design Yugo initially came up with, a comment, which Yugo didn't take quite well but let it slide in preference to admiring their D-Wheel. Today is the day they will finally test it themselves. Rin even had made the Riding Duel suits for them.

"Now that we have changed, let's ride. Yugo, you're riding it, okay?" Rin said as she put on her helmet.

"You can count on me!" Yugo said eagerly. He was relieved that Rin let him to ride it. It would be embarrassing if he was the one who sits on the back while a girl the one who rides. It will be so uncool for him.

Prior making their D-Wheel, Yugo and Rin had found a route where they can secretly enter the Tops area without being caught by the Security in the border. As for the Securities in the town itself…they'll manage to avoid them somehow, or so that's what Yugo said to assure her which wasn't so assuring at all, but she nevertheless will go along with him this time. Starting the engine, the two teens smiled as it was working well. Now it was the time for the trip. Ready in position, the two set off, leaving the slum.

Thanks to their secret route, they passed the border safely, and now all they needed to do was blending with the Tops. They were not the only ones who were riding D-Wheel, so it should be enough to fool the Securities. It was a holiday, so the street and the course weren't so crowded, making it easier for Yugo to speed up. It gave them a great feeling. Before, the two of them had only been able to watch others Riding Dueling, but now they can do it themselves. They could only dream and imagined how it feels to ride a D-Wheel. Now that they experienced it themselves, it feels amazing. More amazing than they imagined. The winds that touched their bodies as they were riding forward were great.

For that moment they felt nothing…

…nothing but freedom.

No wonder Riding Duel was said to be the symbol of freedom. It wasn't simply to show the people from Tops of the Commons' spirit or to rebelling against them. When they were riding like this, it was almost like they becoming one with the wind itself. As free as the wind.

Yugo and Rin made a stop at a park where they could see the majority of the city. The park was located in quite a high place. They watched the sunset, enjoying the view. They will carve this day in their memories. They will never forget this day.

"With this, we can participate in the Friendship Cup!" Yugo cheered, feeling fired up. He wished the Friendship Cup start soon.

"I know you're fired up, but calm down and be patient. We still need to wait for six more months." Rin patted Yugo's back, though she was actually also eager to participate in the Friendship Cup. "But before that, we need to get accustomed in Riding Dueling. We can't let ourselves making a mistake during the real match, so from now on we must train hard, Yugo!"

"Gotcha! I'm not gonna lose! I'll continue to win until I reach Jack Atlas!" Yugo said determinedly

"With Clear Wing by your side, I'm sure you can win. But that is if you can beat me in the semi-final match." Rin teased, though she was also confident in her own ability.

"You'll see! I won't lose even to you, Rin!" Yugo replied, huffing.

"Me too! Now then, since we only have one D-Wheel, we must arrange the schedule of our training. We'll take turns riding this D-Wheel." Rin said as she brought out her note where she wrote her schedule.

"Yeah, we need to adjust with our cleaning duties and all at the orphanage." Yugo said, looking at notes as Rin was writing.

"Hey, Yugo, whoever wins between the two of us, no hard feelings, okay? Let us do our best to reach the highest and prove ourselves as top-rated Duelists." Rin said, smiling sweetly at Yugo, which made the boy's heart thumping indefinitely and face hot.

Yugo forced himself to calm down by biting the inside of his cheeks. When it didn't work, he looked away while replying to her. "I-it can't be helped then! Let's do our best! Sheesh, you're such a romanticist!" He told her, trying to hide what he felt.

" _Darn it…! She is so cute…!"_ Yugo commented in his mind. Looking at Rin's priceless sweet smile really gave him the feeling of being close to the heaven.

"It's fine, right? What's wrong with being a little bit sentimental! And why are you looking away? Look at me properly when talking!" Rin pouted while pinching Yugo's cheek, forcing him to face her.

"Ow, ow! That hurt!" Yugo protested.

 **PRESENT TIME – DUEL LINER – YUGO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"Of course I still remember! And I can still the wind here!" Yugo replied.

"Nothing but an illusion! Yugo, don't you want to go back to our hometown? I heard that the social class system in the City has been abolished and the slums where the Commons lived will be rebuilt. All of us will be living equally. Our hometown will become a better place." Rin asked. Since the City has changed, they won't suffer any persecution they have experienced as Commons. They won't need to ride their D-Wheel while constantly having their guards up out of fear of being captured by Security. They can ride freely whenever and wherever they want without worried.

"Yeah. The social class system in the City has been abolished as you have heard. And so, there will be no more Tops or Commons, the City will be evenly divided among the citizens of the country. But putting it that way, aren't they just cheating us?" Yugo's face darkened and his voice went cold as he said so, startling Rin.

Yugo spread an arm at a part of the City to emphasize his means. "This land will be divided and given to the people? Most bit of this country is built from the blood and sweat of the Commons. Yet they spoke like they owned it. This equality you spoke of is nothing but bullshit." He narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend, making her shudder as she felt a tinge of hostility from him.

"How can all humans be the same? Everyone is born individually! Appearance, race, lineage, class difference… To people like us the people at the top always look so dazzling. And to those dazzling people, we can from a corner of the slums, look up, and only look up to them, cursing our fate until we die! Refusing that, they wish to overthrow them!" Yugo recalled a riot caused by the Commons years ago when they were children. The resulted was quite disastrous even for the ones who didn't participate. It was one of the toughest times for him.

"Yugo…?" Rin looked at Yugo questioningly.

Yugo twitched when Rin gave that confused look. "Still not understand? I'm saying there will always be people who seek to rule and conquer! People cannot change so easily! Be it either Tops or Commons, even if the social class is abolished now, greedy people who want to gain either more wealth or power will appear and then try to take over the City again! Humans are creature full of greed! Even after having so many, they still want more and that will lead to more conflict! We'll only suffer again!" He yelled with evident disgust and distrust. As much as he hated to admit it, Zarc's words were the truth, the fact that cannot be denied.

"But here! In this world! Nothing like that will happen! Everyday there will be only peace! No one is going to be oppressed, no one is going to take control, and everyone is truly equal!" Be it Tops or Commons, he loathed most of them. Tops acted all mighty and lived in luxury while the ones who were actually doing the jobs were the people who they thought below them. Commons were only dissatisfied with being at the bottom all the while cursing the Tops for their hardships and didn't wish to change the oppressive system but merely for them to turn the position around. Both sides were hypocrites. They may looked they have agreed to coexist as equals, destroying the rotten system of the old society, but that never guarantee it will last long. Humans are not such simple creatures. If they were, this problem would have been settled since long ago.

"I once told you that your greatest point is that you're bad at giving up, remember?" Rin said, her eyes shadowed as she lowered her head.

"Of course! That's exactly why I'm not giving up this Duel! I won't let Yugo to go through more hell than he already had!" He retorted.

Rin raised her head, glaring at Yugo, which surprised the latter. "Wrong! You have given up! You have given up on the society! The City has finally attained true peace and the social class has been abolished. The people of the City are going to start adjusting their new lives with each other that were originally different in status. They will start communicating with each other as equal. But yet, before that even started you have already given up on them!" She yelled loudly, most likely the loudest so far in her life. She couldn't believe this part of Yugo's heart. She never thought such thing would come from his mouth. It was getting on her nerves!

"How about your new friends that have been fighting for the sake of our hometown? They fought so hard so they can unite the City and helped in abolishing the rotten system! I have no doubt that there will be people who are trying to rise for power in the future, but that is when we are going to unite again and stand for what we believe! All of us together! Have you lost faith in all of us?! Can't you believe in yourself more that you can overcome it when that happens?!" Rin told him.

Her words were like arrows that stabbed him through. Yugo couldn't counter those words because it was a spot on whether he admits it or not. He was so focused on protecting his original self that he had forgotten about the new friends they made along the way. The friends that helped reforming the corrupted City.

"The Yugo that I know won't give up so easily! Not on his friends, especially not on himself!"

 **DUEL PALACE – YUGO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yugo abruptly stopped his D-Wheel right in the middle of the course, prompting Clear Wing above him to stop as well. The Synchro dragon then pulled Yugo into its hands, something that surprised Yugo himself. Clear Wing was never like this. Yugo closed his eyes as the winds were blowing strongly. When he opened them, he looked at the direction outside the stadium. There was something happening over there, and he has no doubt he heard someone calling his name from that direction. He just knew it. He slowly turned to the pit stop. Someone was supposed to be there. Someone was supposed to be standing there, cheering for him.

" _Give it your all, Yugo!"_

Yugo was jolted out from his reverie, eyes wide in realization. Blood trickling from his mouth, Yugo had bit his lip in order to fight off the warm and comfortable feeling that his dragon emanated and he then tore himself away from his ace Monster.

"Rin…! No…how can I forgot her even for a moment?!" Yugo's voice was barely above whisper. He held his head, trying to put back his memories together that were in shambles.

A growl halted his thoughts. He turned to see Clear Wing looked absolutely devastated, as if the mere thought of Yugo not wanting to be in its hold had hurt its core. Yugo, with all of his good heart, clung to his dragon to comfort it. The direct contact allowed Clear Wing's memories to flow into Yugo's. Its happiness in feeling the winds when flying with its original master, its anger and hatred seeing that happiness was crushed because of the pressure from those greedy humans, and most of all its desire to fly freely as it like…

Yugo held Clear Wing closer to him. "Everything will be fine, Clear Wing. As long as we have each other, we will be okay. I won't leave you by yourself." Clear Wing was one of the only two he has in his life other than Rin. It was always by his side for so long and dueling together with the dragon is what he likes to do the most.

"Things has started to change in the City, and as its resident, I want to take part in that change. I want to rebuild the City into a place where we can live happily without anything shackling us. Where we can Duel, ride, and fly with all our hearts." Yugo gently told his dragon and felt it calmed down.

"If there's someone who is forcing you to do that kind of Dueling again, I'll beat them up myself! You can do whatever you like from now own, and I'll also do the same." He wanted to punch those people in Clear Wing's memories. How dare they doing this to his most precious Monster.

"Both of us are free, Clearwing. As free as the wind." Yugo smiled at his dragon cheerily, full of confidence like he always did.

Clear Wing nuzzled its head to Yugo before finally reverting back to its card form. Those words were what it had always longed to hear. Following his dragon's return, Yugo then noticed a highway was formed over the stadium, leading to the outside of stadium. Yugo restarted his machine and went full throttle, leaving the fake Duel Palace.

 **DUEL LINER – YUGO'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"If we don't stop believing in ourselves and our friends I know we can do it! The wind will blow for us! The same wind of freedom that we felt that day!" Rin declared without an ounce of doubt in her mind. After all, she and her new friends have proven that they can make changes by uniting together.

"My Turn! I summon Wind Witch – Autumn Bell (ATK: 200 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2)!" Rin summoned a blue and brown colored wind chime-like Monster with maple leaves-like ears from her hand in Attack Position.

"I activate Autumn Bell's Effect! I equip it to Blizzard Bell and make it a Tuner Monster!" Rin equipped the Tuner Monster into her Fusion Monster, treating the latter as a Level 5 Tuner Monster.

"Changing your Fusion Monster into a Tuner?! Don't tell me you're planning to–" Yugo looked back at Rin in disbelieve.

Rin grinned at Yugo. "Exactly as you think! I Tune Winter Bell with Blizzard Bell! Winds of winter! Personify yourself and color the earth with your cold wind! Synchro Summon! Level 12! Wind Witch – Morozko Bell (ATK: 4200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12)!" She summoned a Monster that closely resembles Winter Bell but light blue and white in color. Small-crystalized bells in shapes of star and flakes were floating around its body.

"I activate Morozko Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of Wind Witch Monsters in my Graveyard! I activate the Effect of Ice Bell in Graveyard, and inflict 500 damage to you!" Rin declared as Ice Bell's spirit went into Morozko Bell. The small bells around the Synchro Monster started to chime, sending a blow of wind at Yugo.

 **YUGO LP: 1650 = 1150**

"Heh! That puny attack won't be enough to defeat me!" Yugo stated as he looked behind at Rin.

Rin smiled cheekily in return, confusing Yugo. "Don't be so sure about that. Morozko Bell's Effect can be activated twice per Turn! I can copy another Effect of my other Wind Witch Monster in Graveyard!" She announced, activating Morozko Bell's Effect for the second time.

"As if I'm going to let that! Clearwing's Effect! During either player's Turn, I can reduce my opponent's Monster's ATK to 0 and negate its Effect!" Yugo activated his dragon's Effect. Clearwing spread its dichroic wings and unleashed green ray of lights towards Morozko Bell.

"It's pointless! As long as Morozko Bell is on the Field, this Monster and other Wind Witch Monsters I control is cannot be affected by my opponent's Synchro Monster's Effect!" Rin revealed, shocking Yugo.

"No way!" Yugo exclaimed in disbelieve as his dragon's attack was deflected, allowing Morozko Bell's Effect to continue.

"I copy Blizzard Bell's Effect in the Graveyard! I decrease your Clearwing's ATK equal to the total ATKs of Blizzard Bell's Fusion Materials!" Blizzard Bell's spirit entered Morozko Bell's body as Rin decreased Clearwing's ATK again to 300.

"This is the end, Yugo!" Rin declared, pointing at Clearwing as she passed Yugo. Her target has been locked. "Battle! I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with Wind Witch – Morozko Bell!"

Morozko's stomach, that was a bell similarly as Winter Bell, was shining along with the other smaller bells around it and started to chime. The chimes coming from the bells were soft to their ears and gave refreshing feeling like the breeze in the beginning of winter. Clearwing was silent the whole time as the bells continued to chime. Its body slowly dissolved and disappeared, not even a single cry of pain coming out from its mouth.

Yugo's D-Wheel let off steam from the engines, forcing it to stop. Rin also stopped her D-Wheel, returning back to Yugo who was kneeling in defeat. He uncharacteristically silent instead of pouting or complaining childishly like he usually did, and Rin could understand why. He felt he has failed his original self and was angry at his own cowardice. He admitted it now that he was just trying to running away from his own fear and hatred. He had forgotten that he was not alone. Not only Rin, now he has lots of friends by his side that he no doubt will give the support he needs when the time comes.

Rin extended her hand for Yugo to take, prompting him to look up to see her smiling down at him. "Let's go back to the real world, and rebuild our D-Wheel together, Yugo." She told him.

Yugo's expression hardened at her motherly smile that he loved. Just when he was about to take her hand, the original Yugo arrived, riding on his D-Wheel at full speed, so fast that it took everything for Yugo to stop himself from passing Rin and his other self.

"Yugo!" Rin blinked at him in surprise by his abrupt entrance.

"RIIIIIIIN!" Yugo quickly jumped off from his D-Wheel, opening his arms as he ran to hug her. However, for the second time instead of a hug, he was welcomed by a strong knee on his stomach. The attack successfully made a weird expression out from his face and the Speedroid user held his stomach in pain, trembling hand trying to reach Rin.

"That's for making me worry! What took you so long to get here?!" Rin scolded him while the other Yugo watching his original self sympathetically. Truthfully, if only his original self hadn't come, he would have tried to hug her like he did. Seeing this, he was glad he didn't get to try or else he would be the one receiving that pain.

"Rin, please don't tell me this is going to be a routine for us…" Yugo said with pale face and pained voice, still holding his stomach.

"That sounds to be a good idea." Rin truly considered doing this on daily basis, earning her a protest from panicking Yugo.

"That's just how Rin is." The other Yugo chuckled as he helped his original self to stand steadily. He then whispered to his original self quietly so Rin can't hear him. "As Jack and Sawatari said, you need to strike. A big strike that will move her heart that she cannot escape."

"I know that! I'll do it once we go back home! This time I'll definitely move out from the friend zone and go to the lover zone!" Yugo whispered back to his other self.

"What are you whispering about?" Rin asked, which the two Yugos responded with only 'nothing special'.

The other Yugo scratched his head before pushing Yugo to Rin. "To be honest I'm still not sure about myself and what is going to happen ahead of us… But not giving up, is our mantra, right?" He smiled at his original self and Rin.

"Yeah. Now and always." Yugo and Rin answered together.

"You can count on me and I'm counting on you! You're me after all!" Yugo told his other self, giving him a thumb up to emphasize his confidence.

"We better not screw up or else Rin will beat us up again." The other Yugo commented, causing the three of them to laugh warmly.

For once in a while, he was glad he lost. He now remembered what was important and rekindled his courage. The other Yugo then became green glowing particles and went into Yugo's body, returning to the sea of his soul. Yugo and Rin looked at each other, feeling accomplished in a way.

"You guys are finished too, huh."

Yugo and Rin turned around to see Yuya, Yuzu, Yuto, and Ruri arrived. Behind them was a black door that immediately disappeared.

"Why are you here? Aren't we supposed to meet at the entrance?" Rin asked.

"You guys were taking a while, so we decided to check up." Yuya answered.

"Everyone is here except…" Yuto said as he and the others turned to a door that appeared out of nowhere like what happened in the previous illusionary worlds.

"Only Serena and Yuri are left…" Rin remarked while looking at the door.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Tearless Cry –** Yuri decline to leave his illusionary world with Serena and the others. Refusing to abandon Yuri, Serena resolved to drag him by force, challenging him to a Duel. As the fierce Duel between the two goes on, Yuya and the others sense profound sadness within Yuri.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **SPEEDROID BLOCK KID:**_ (WARRIOR / EARTH / EFFECT / ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5)

 _ **WIND WITCH – SUMMER BELL:**_ (MAGICIAN / WIND / EFFECT / ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)

 _ **DARK TWISTER:**_ When your opponent declares attack on your Monster, you can negate destruction and the damage you would have taken will be halved and inflicted to both players. (Action Magic)

 _ **WITCH'S BROOM**_ : You can negate your opponent's Monster Effect and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster from your Deck. (Magic Card)

 _ **CHRISTMAS PRESENT**_ : When your opponent attacks, you can Special Summon a Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with in Defense Position, redirect that attack to the Synchro Monster. If this card is in Graveyard while your Monster is targeted for an attack, you can banish this card to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position with its Effect negated and redirect the attack to the Synchro Monster. Also, it cannot be destroyed the Turn it was summoned. (Trap Card)

 _ **WIND WITCH – AUTUMN BELL:**_ (MAGICIAN / WIND / EFFEC / TUNER / ATK: 200 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2). You can equip this card to another Wind Witch Monster you control, that Monster is treated as a Tuner Monster.

 _ **WIND WITCH – MOROZKO BELL**_ **:** (MAGICIAN / WIND / SYNCHRO / ATK: 4200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12). Twice per Turn, you can copy the Effects of Wind Witch Monsters in your Graveyard. As long as this card is on the Field, all Wind Witch Monsters you control, including this card, is immune to any Effect of your opponent's Synchro Monsters.

* * *

 **Only one chapter left to go and then it will return to the Zarc battle!**

 **We have determined for good this time that this fanfic will end at chapter 72, so that makes it 13 chapters left to go. There will be no changes anymore. As for whether there will be a sequel or not, we'll announce it in the last chapter. There are still times to vote.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~! :D**


	60. Tearless Cry

**Big thanks to** _ **Citylover96, Demon Lord Luciela, Yuka Kuroshiro, Guest, KuriMaster13, Hakuryukou79, Ryujomaru15, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Big duels, StrikeDragoon, BladeBlaster, aqua9597, GamingGuy84, detheroc, DKILAM, Meemo, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, Dknight27, dvdryms, Unknowedz, Guests, VioletStarVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **ENTRANCE – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuya and the others were staring uneasily at the door that no doubt will lead them to Yuri's illusionary world. While Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo's return were understandable, they were not so sure it would be possible to bring back Yuri after considering what he have done, not to mention that he was more than willing to become one with his counterparts and revived Zarc.

"No matter how many times I think, I just can't imagine that grinning bastard will come with us." Yugo said, getting a headache from thinking of the possibility that Yuri would go with them, which was 0%.

"His mind has already been too warped. He is not the same Yuri that Serena and Dennis knows when they were children…" Yuzu stated, completely doubting Yuri.

"Still, Ray said we must free him too. It seems we have no choice but to bring him out by force." Ruri said uneasily.

"But even if we free him, what if he decide to side with Zarc? He cares nothing but for his own entertainment. I don't know what exactly happened to him, but he is a madman." Yuto said bitterly as he remembered the horrible acts Yuri had committed. He couldn't forgive him for that, and he knew Yugo also thought the same.

"No…I think it's still not too late to save him." Yuya disagreed with his friends, surprising them.

"What are you talking about Yuya? You of all people should have known how broken he is! Even after recovering his memories, he still wished to card everyone! He carded Uncle Yusho and hurt you…!" Yuzu remarked what she had heard from Dennis and reminded Yuya of what he had gone through when he dueled Yuri, which was far from pleasant experience.

Yuya shook his head. "No. I know what I'm saying, Yuzu. When I dueled Yuri I saw a glimpse of his memories and his feeling. Deep inside he actually still cherish his bond with Serena and Dennis. If he had thrown them away, he would have been completely controlled by Zarc that time!" He argued, remembering the trance-like experience in the middle of that Duel. And based on Yuri's reaction when the mysterious voice pointed that out, Yuri was clearly shaken.

"If anyone can bring back Yuri to his old self, that would be Serena! I'm sure of it! Let's believe in her!" Yuya told his friends with certainty. The chances might be slim, but he wanted to believe in it as long as it's not zero.

Yuya held the knob of the door and moved it, opening the door to his Fusion counterpart's illusionary as he beckoned his friends to go inside as well.

 **MEADOW – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

When Serena went passed the door, she was surprised to find herself in a meadow. The crystal clear lake, moonflower banks, wide groves, all of them looked lovely. This place was like an untouched paradise. She turned her head to look around, trying to find the pink and violet haired boy, but instead she was surprised to see herself and Dennis, as children, were sleeping so peacefully under a tree, their cards scattered. When she approached and tried to touch them, her hand passed through them like a ghost, instantly prompting her to remove her hand from them in shock. A strong blow of wind and a soft howl quickly turned her attention away from the illusions of herself and Dennis. She turned to the other side to find the very person she was looking for.

Yuri was being cradled in the crook of Starve Venom's arm. Vines had stretched down from the trees and grounds to hover around the boy's curled form and each bloomed a different array of exquisite flowers in the hopes of gaining his favor. Yuri had a mischievous grin on his face and was whispering something to his ace Monster. Starve Venom, for its part, seemed to revel in indulging Yuri's chatter, inclining its ear to the boy's face and giving slow nods when appropriate. Near them was a pond that showed them what was happening in the real world through Zarc's eyes.

"Yuri!" Serena called out as she rushed to him, but still keeping a distance between them.

Yuri dropped his smile and removed himself from his dragon, looking at Serena with surprisingly, a neutral face. Starve Venom, on the other hand, was growling at Serena with evident hostility. Its fanged tentacles and tail seemed etching to just eat her or rip her apart, anything that will make her disappear from their ideal world.

"Do you need something?" Yuri asked calmly.

"I'm getting you out of this place!" Serena said straight to the point.

"I refuse." Yuri also replied right away. He patted Starve Venom's hand that was starting to cover him to protect him, viewing Serena as a threat.

"Are you kidding me?! You're okay with staying in this fake world forever?!" Serena questioned.

"I like it here. I don't want to go. I couldn't careless of the real world. The thought of those people in the real world will be destroyed…it feels wonderful." Yuri smiled sweetly, but his eyes were sinister as always while looking at the pond as Zarc started his attack again, destroying buildings and harming people. Yuri's smile widened as he looked at it.

"I see that twisted thinking is still stuck with you…" Serena sighed. "Then, if that's what you really want, mind telling me why Dennis and I are here?" She asked, pointing her thumb at the sleeping form of herself and Dennis that she tried to touch seconds ago.

Yuri merely shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. Zarc was the one who provided them. So far they haven't done anything to annoy me like you are doing, so I'm fine for now." He told her.

"Just how long you're going to be in denial, idiot?" Serena said with a twitch formed on her head.

"Excuse me?" Yuri raised his brow.

"I'm talking about this peaceful meadow and the illusions of me and Dennis being here. What you want is not to card every single person in the world or to become the strongest, what you want is a very simple thing: You don't want to be alone." Serena finally said it. Ever since she met Yuri when they were children and got acquainted with him, she noticed how Yuri was avoided by practically everyone. When she heard because he was too strong, she challenged him. After being defeated by him, she understood how strong he was, but she couldn't understand why anyone avoided him. They could become stronger from dueling against him. It wasn't until Dennis joined them and showed her that she understand and finally realized how before meeting them, Yuri was lonely. Losing his memories and separated the three of them placed him back to the same lonely state.

"Carding people and wanting to be the strongest, those are just excuses to cover your loneliness that you view as a weakness." If there was one thing that Serena knew about Yuri, he doesn't want to show any weakness. He knew many people didn't like him, and considering his own age at that time, it would be easy for older and bigger students to pick on him if he showed any sing of being scared or sad. To make sure that won't happen, he would always put up a strong front that gave other people impression he fear nothing and like to be alone. That, however, has managed to delude even himself at this moment.

"…Get out…now…" Yuri's face darkened at Serena's word.

"I will only if you're coming with me." Serena replied calmly, not moving from her position.

"Leave now or you'll regret it." Yuri threatened, clutching his fist, eyes turned murderous.

"If you call yourself a Duelist, then make me leave with a Duel!" Serena challenged as she activated her Duel Disk along with the Action Field.

"Have you ever beaten me even once? The record will stay the same no matter how many times you challenge me!" Yuri mocked back as he also activated his Duel Disk, accepting the challenge.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! I Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Serena Normal summoned her humanoid butterfly Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! White rabbit with holy hammer! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position right off the bat.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Serena concluded her first Turn. "Now, bring it on! I'll force my way into that thick skull of yours!"

"Fine, I'll strike you until you can't stand anymore! From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)." Yuri summoned Ophyris Scorpio in Attack Position.

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Predator Plants Monster from my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my Deck." Yuri discarded Predator Plants Stapelia Worm (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from his hand and then Special Summoned Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3).

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add a Fusion Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added a Fusion card into his hand and chuckled.

"I activate Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear! The poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri declared, motioning Starve Venom to shot its destructive poisonous blast.

Serena quickly opened one of her Reverse cards. "Continuous Trap Card: Moonlight Chain! When a Moonlight Monster I control is targeted for an attack by a Special Summoned Monster, I can negate that attack and the opposing Monster cannot attack Moonlight Monsters!" Blue chains came out from the card and bound Starve Venom.

"Not going to happen! Quick-Play Spell: Venom Grenade! When the attack of a DARK-Type Monster I control is negated by a Trap Card, I can destroy that Trap Card and the attack continues!" Yuri countered with his own card, helping Starve Venom to break off the chain and strengthened its blast, destroying Cat Dancer.

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 3700**

"Too bad for you. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuri stuck his tongue out, annoying the indigo haired girl.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Lunatic Pendulum! I pay 1000 LP to add four Level 4 or lower Moonlight Pendulum cards into my hand!" Serena sacrificed 1000 of her LP to add four cards into her hand.

 **SERENA LP: 3700 = 2700**

"Using Scale 1 Moonlight Sabertooth (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) and Scale 7 Moonlight Polar (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters simultaneously! Appear, my monsters!" Two monsters appeared on Serena's Field. Moonlight Crimson Fox (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 4) and Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4).

"The Turn Sabertooth is placed in Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard!" Serena revived Moonlight Purple Butterfly in Attack Position.

"I activate Moonlight Kaleido Chick's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, I can send 1 Moonlight Monster from Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Kaleido Chick can be treated as that Monster! I send Moonlight Leo Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Due to its effect, Kaleido Chick is treated as Leo Dancer!" Serena then pointed her right hand upwards towards Moonlight Wolf in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Moonlight Sabertooh's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from my hand or my Field! I Fuse Moonlight Kaleido Chick that is treated as Leo Dancer and Moonlight Crimson Fox!" Kaleido Chick and Crimson Fox swirled together into the Fusion vortex while Serena beginning her summoning chant.

"Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Fox with blazing flame! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! Moonlight Panther Dancer! (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)" Panther Dancer emerged from the Fusion vortex in Attack Position, baring its claws against Starve Venom.

"I activate Purple Butterfly's Effect! I Release it and 1000 ATK to Panther Dancer!" Serena increased Panther Dancer's ATK from 2800 to 3800.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena declared. Panther Dancer jumped. It did somersault midair before dashing down while raising its claws, preparing to skewer the Fusion dragon. Not going to let it become a draw, Serena picked an Action Card at the platform above her.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Panther Dancer's ATK by 1000!" Serena increased Panther Dancer's ATK to 3800 as the Moonlight Fusion Monster's claws were covered in white energies, powering up its attack.

To counter it, Yuri picked an Action Card on the ground and activated it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage I will take!" A transparent barrier surrounded Starve Venom's body, protecting it as Panther Dancer was closing in. Panther Dancer's claws managed to crack and then destroy the barrier, pushing Yuri backwards, but Starve Venom was safe.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I activate Moonlight Polar's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn when a Moonlight Monster I control inflicts damage to my opponent by Battle, I can take control of the Monster my opponent controls! I'm taking your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Serena pointed at the Fusion dragon, moving it from Yuri's Field to hers.

"Stealing your opponent's Monster? That's new. Did you learn it from Yuzu based on my match against Yuya?" Yuri asked, looking impressed.

"No. This is something I came up on my own along the way. I feel that I need to counter poison with poison." Serena replied as she looked at Yuri's ace Monster by her side.

"Fortunately for you, I cannot declare attack using the stolen Monster the Turn I take it, so I can't attack you. I end my Turn." Serena concluded, which ended Extreme Sword's Effect and reverted Panther Dancer's ATK to normal. Serena eyed Yuri analytically. Despite his ace Monster being stolen, he didn't look so perturbed. When he was like that, that means Yuri has planned something.

" _I don't have a card in my hand, so have to prepare to take an Action Card…"_ Serena thought as her eyes slowly scanning for an Action Card around her.

"My turn! From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Sarraceniant (ATK: 100 / DEF: 600 / LV: 1)!" Yuri summoned Sarraceniant in Attack Position.

"I send Predator Plant Drosophyllum Hydra from my hand to the Graveyard, in order to activate the Quick-Play Magic: Super Fusion!"

"Super Fusion?!" Serena exclaimed in surprise. She didn't remember Yuri has that card.

"I Fuse Sarraceniant with Starve Venom that you've stolen from me." Yuri's retrieved Starve Venom back to his side, sending it to the Fusion Vortex with Sarraceniant as he began his chant. "Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Aromatic flower that beckons its pray into the abyss of hell. Become one now, and devour everything before you, until your greed is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Yuri summoned Greedy Venom in Attack Position.

"I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn I can target one Monster on the Field; that Monster's ATK is reduced to 0 and its Effect is negated!" Yuri pointed at Panther Dancer as Greedy Venom's fanged tentacle were biting Panther Dancer's body, as if trying to eat it.

Serena jumped to a platform, picking an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Attack Cry! When an Effect that would reduce ATK to 0 resolves, I can negate that Effect!" Panther Dancer's body unleashed electricity that forced the tentacle to let go of the Fusion Monster, failing to make it powerless.

"Then Battle! I attack Moonlight Panther Dancer with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri announced. Greedy Venom shot its acidic miasma from its mouth towards Panther Dancer.

Serena hurriedly jumped to another platform above, picking and activating the Action Card. "Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" As she activated, however, she was too late to see Yuri has also went for an Action Card.

"I won't let that happen! Action Magic: No Action! I negate the activation of our Action Magic and destroy it!" Yuri destroyed Serena's Great Escape, allowing Greedy Venom's attack to continue.

Serena clicked her tongue, reluctantly raising her arm at Moonlight Polar in her Pendulum Zone. "I activate Moonlight Polar's Effect! When a Moonlight Monster I control is about to be destroyed, I can send this card back to the Deck and negate destruction!" She returned Moonlight Polar back to her Deck to give Panther Dancer the strength to block and endured the miasma.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuri reminded as Panther Dancer was pushed back, hitting Serena behind it and sent her crashing to the ground with a wince.

 **SERENA LP: 2700 = 2200**

"I'll give you one last chance, Serena. Surrender and leave. You'll be dead either way. Either by my hands or by Zarc's hands. Pick whichever you prefer. Though, I recommend Zarc since my way would be a slow painful death." Yuri warned condescendingly to Serena who was struggling to stand back to her feet.

"Keep your jokes to yourself, Yuri." Serena spat back, wiping the dust on her skirt and her clothes. "If this is the extent of the so-called strongest power, then I'm highly disappointed." She taunted, smirking at her old friend so cheekily.

"Slow painful death then." Yuri's face became even more menacing, for once taking offense from the taunt.

 **ACADEMIA – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

Yuya and the rest blinked when they found themselves back at Academia. Considering both Serena and Yuri came from Academia they understood why the illusion took place in the school, but what confused them was to see a beautiful garden where Serena and Yuri – as children, were playing happily like children normally would. What surprised them the most was to see Yuri with such a genuine and innocent smile on his face. He was so different from the Yuri that they knew today.

"Wait! Rather than this, where are Serena and the grinning bastard? I mean the teenage ones!" Yugo turned his head to the right and to the left, looking for any sign on the two in their age. This must be one of the illusions Zarc was projecting.

"I don't understand. I thought in this world, the four of us are supposed to experience our ideal lives. How come Yuri's world is like this?" Yuya looked at the projected illusions with confusion.

A thud prompted Yuya and the others to turn again to the three children. Yuri just defeated Serena in their Duel. Serena winced, rubbing back as she fell back quite hard. Yuri then offered his hand for her to take, helping her to stand. Yuri made a victory sign, which Serena retaliated by pinching Yuri's cheeks until they were red, but Yuri didn't mind and instead it only made him laugh more.

"Hey, Serena, how many times you have lost to me?" The violet haired boy asked.

Serena turned her attention from her card to Yuri with annoyed expression. "50 times, why? Are you going to make fun of me again? I'll tell you this, I'm not gonna lose next time!" She declared.

Yuri chuckled. "I'm not. That's your strength and your strongest point, Serena." He praised her.

"Huh?" Serena looked confused.

"No matter the hurdle, you always face it without fear. You'll stare your own weakness and learn from your mistakes to become stronger and challenge me again and again until you achieve victory." Serena noticed that the boy's smile became sad when said this but there was also a relief, which confused her more.

"I find that side of you endearing." The sad smile quickly replaced with a bright happy smile that made Serena's heart beating fast, her cheeks became pink, and her face hot. She didn't know what to say and struggled to find the words while Yuri was looking at his Deck.

"Serena, I give this card to you." Yuri offered Smile Universe to her.

"Why are you giving this to me? Isn't this one of your two most important cards?" Serena asked, hesitant to take it.

"The way I am right now, I can't use that card. I still need to improve myself. My Monsters also feel the same way. Until I'm ready, I'm entrusting this card to you. Of course, you can use it if you want." Yuri explained his reason while still offering the card.

"But…" Serena was still hesitant to take it.

"You're the person that I trust the most. That's why I can give you this card without any doubt." Yuri's voice, true to his words, didn't have any hesitation. There was only sincerity.

Serena looked at the card still offered to her in wonder. A light bulb then popped in her mind. She took out her Deck and took a card from her Deck. Just like the boy, she offered the card to him as well.

"Then I will also entrust my card to you." Serena told Yuri, surprising the latter when he looked at the card, Transcendental Fusion.

"Serena…"

"Until both of us become Top Duelists, we'll keep each other's card! Once we reached the Top, I'll give back your card and you'll give back my card!" Serena looked expectantly Yuri, inwardly jumping while waiting for the boy's response.

Yuri, after a few seconds, chuckled and laughed softly. "Okay then. I'll accept it. Let's become top-rated Duelists. Although, I would still be number 1 and you're number 2." He teased her.

Serena pouted before punching the boy repeatedly, which he blocked with his left arm with ease while laughing. "You'll see! I will take you down from your high horse!" She retorted.

The two children then accepted each of the card offered to them.

"It's a promise then."

Yuya and the others were watching the scene in awe. It felt surreal. Unbelievable. Seeing them like this made it very hard to believe that the two are currently enemies. They used to be not so different from them, so normal. While this child Yuri still has that smugness and sarcasm, the innocence of a child was still clear in his eyes. Would memory erasure really change someone drastically? Just what exactly happened to Yuri after his memories were erased to make his mind so twisted and crazed? Something must be happening during those times after he was separated from Serena and Dennis, right?

"Hey, maybe rather than illusion, this is…" Rin started to realize what they were seeing.

"…Yuri's memories." Yuya finished her sentence.

The scenery then changed into Yuri in a Duel Arena, defeating another Academia student in blue uniform. The defeated student scrambled his feet and quickly made a run for it, leaving Yuri alone. The other students not so far from them who were watching looked away when Yuri turned to them, whispering among themselves all the while sheepishly looking at Yuri warily with contempt as Yuri was left standing alone at the arena, barely hearing what they were saying about him.

"Must be nice being a genius…"

"Can't he hold back a little? Because of him our chances getting promoted is very low."

"Yeah. He is hogging the Professor's attention too much."

"But don't you think it's just because of the cards he used?"

"Yeah, anyone can win if they have that kind of Deck."

"Those guys are chickens." Yugo commented at the Academia students.

They reminded Yugo a bit of the people from the slum who can only see the Tops and blame them for their misery. They can only blame others for their own inabilities. They wanted to think it can't be helped if they lose against someone with talent. Like that, they put a lid in their hearts. They want to protect their pride and self-esteem. If they accepted Yuri that mean they would be accepting they aren't making enough of an effort themselves. It's not like he was taking the bastard's side or anything, but he really wanted to punch those guys. If they really want to chase after something until the end they have to put restraints and everything else in order to pursue it.

The scenery then started to change again. First it was Yuri having his memories erased, and then it quickly flashed forward back to the same arena, but this time Yuri defeated five people all by himself at once. Not only that, he was borrowing a different Deck against them. The students who were watching with initial expectation for the five quickly ran away. As Yuri made his way back, at the corridor, the other students quickly opened a path for him as they began to whisper among themselves. However, instead of complaints, this time they talked in fear of the boy.

"He is too overwhelming."

"Don't you think it's scary?"

"If he became stronger, won't that make him too dangerous in the future?"

"You're right. Someone like him may become a threat instead of a help for Academia."

"It's better not to get involved with him."

"Staying away from him would be the best."

Yuri frowned hearing that. He couldn't understand what's wrong wanting to become strong? Don't they want to become stronger too? So why would they said something like that to him? He decided to ignore them though. He just stayed silent as he continued to walk back to his own room. He didn't need to listen to them. It wasn't like he wants to become friends with them in the first place anyway. But even so, his chest felt so hurt. When he returned to his room, Yuri leaned on the closed door behind him, burying his face into his knees. A soft howl prompted him to move his face away. He looked at his Deck and found his ace Monster was glowing dimly. He heard the howl again from the card. He didn't care whether it was just his imagination or not, but the howl comforted him. He could sense that Starve Venom was trying to say he was by his side.

"That's right. As long as I have you and the others, I don't need anyone else. All of you and my Dueling are enough…" Yuri murmured as he pressed his Deck into his chest, smiling gratefully at his Monsters.

"The poor child…" Ruri couldn't help but said so, feeling sorry for the boy.

"So after his memories erased, he is separated from Serena and Dennis and he is left alone." Yuzu remarked.

Yuya and the others who were watching found themselves sympathizing with the boy in front of them. Yuya had heard from Samejima about Yuri, but he didn't expect it to be this worse. He could tell that as the former principal said, Yuri didn't mean anything bad when he defeated his enemy. He was so high spirited that he went rough on them without meaning to. It was unfair for the boy. The other students were not so different from him. They also dueled rough, following their training as a soldier. But yet Yuri was the only one who was treated as dangerous. It was unfair. It was not right.

The scenery then changed again. This time, Yuri was in the throne room, facing the Professor – Leo Akaba. Yuri presented him the people whom he had carded on the first mission given to him. Leo looked at the amount of cards Yuri gave to him. It was beyond his expectation. Not only that, every person he carded was not just some civilians who couldn't fight back, all of them are Duelists. Unlike the other students who carded mostly people who are not Duelists, Yuri managed to defeat and gather this many Duelists all by himself.

"You did a great job, Yuri. Truly a befitting accomplishment for a Duel Soldier." Leo praised the boy, making the said boy looked at the Professor with bright eyes. This went further when the Professor patted his head while smiling at him. "I'm so proud of you. I expect more of you in the next mission."

Yuri smiled widely at the praise. This was the first time he was praised for his Dueling. It made him happy. As he had expected, the Professor was the only one different. He acknowledged his skill. He was not afraid of him, but instead expecting more from him. Not only he can do Duels that he likes, he will gain more recognition from the Professor if he continued this way. He needs to do more. He must card more people. He will do that.

"If I card more people…the Professor will be happy…I will be recognized…" Yuri murmured to himself after leaving the throne room, sinister grin slowly formed on his face.

"Then, I'll do exactly as that…"

Before Yuya and the others can react to that, the scenery suddenly dissolved, and they now ended up in a plain white space. There was nothing but Yuya and the others who were there. Completely nothing.

"He's quite similar to how I was in the past. We intended to blindly accept anything and become whatever we could to obtain everything, that's why that boy was so scared of what he views as his weaknesses and lied to himself."

Yuya and the others turned when they heard the voice. To Yuya it was not just some random kind voice. It was the same voice that saved him when he was close to succumb to Zarc's influence in the middle of his battle against Yuri. However, the owner of the voice was the last person he had expected. That silver hair with light green highlights. That outfit that consisted of blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt, thick red brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. There was only one person they knew fitting that description…

"Zarc?!" Yuya uttered in disbelief.

"Why is he here?!" Yugo exclaimed in alarm, he and Yuto instantly readied their fighting stance.

"Has he found out that we infiltrated his mindscape?!" Rin wondered as her eyes didn't left Zarc's form, guards up.

Zarc smiled while slowly shaking his head at the six teens, raising a hand to show them he meant no harm. The six teens blinked when they finally sensed something was different from this Zarc in front of them. All the negative emotions Zarc was supposed to have were not there. To put it into words, he was like calming water. But most of all, that smile was the same smile that Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo have. It was like they were facing the old Zarc before his descend into madness…

"The two of us mean no harm. Me and this boy are not our real selves." Zarc told them as he looked at the child he was carrying. Yuya and the others were so focused on Zarc that they hardly notice the boy he carried. The boy turned from the crook of Zarc neck, revealing his face. He was none other than child Yuri they just saw a moment ago.

"What do you mean by 'not your real selves'?" Yugo questioned, still eyeing them suspiciously.

"I am the same as the other selves you've encountered in your respective illusionary world." Zarc answered, still smiling calmly at them.

"You mean…you're a part of Zarc's heart that he had locked away?" Yuto deduced.

"Exactly. I am the last remaining essence of his old self that he rejected and locked deep inside his heart. The same also goes for this boy who had been locked away inside Yuri's heart." Zarc confirmed as he put down Yuri, but didn't let go of his hand.

"You're the one who helped me when I was about to lose myself when I dueled Yuri." Yuya said, slowly lowering his guard.

Zarc nodded. His smile then became apologetic. "Yes. But I'm sorry that in the end it still came to this. I was powerless to stop him from merging the four of you." He apologized to his three fragments. The inhumane power that his original self has attained after become the Supreme King Dragon was beyond him. That power slowly robbed him of his humanity until he was the only one left who can do almost nothing. After they were split into four, he himself gained more power, but even that still pale in comparison to his original self's power. The power he gained only allowed him to make appearance within his fragments' consciousness and that also used up most of his energy.

"You're a part of Zarc…the part of his heart who pursues smiles and happiness…like Yuya does…" Yuzu finally understood why this Zarc was so different from the Zarc in the real world. He was what left of Zarc's pure heart.

"Yes. I'm the only part of those emotions left within him. Ever since his heart was corrupted, he views me as nothing but a weakness. He views me as a hindrance to become the strongest in the world, and thus, he rejected and locked me away. This boy also experienced the same thing." Zarc looked down at Yuri, patting his head while the boy continued to stare Yuya and the others passively.

"Wait, are you trying to say that Yuri over there is also like you and our other selves? A part of heart that was rejected and thrown away?!" Yugo pointed at the child Yuri Zarc was holding. His voice was loud, prompting Yuri to retreat to behind Zarc's legs and then peeked at Yugo.

"That banana head is so noisy. He needs to shut up." Yuri said, snapping Yugo.

"What was that you damn brat?!" Yugo tried to lung at the boy, but Yuto locked his arms with his own while Rin telling him to calm down. Seeing the boy this way made it apparent for them that whether a child or teenager, that penchant to tease never left Yuri.

"That's a funny face. He would be a perfect target to be teased like Dennis." Yuri chuckled at Yugo's reaction, finding his angry face amusing and would love to tease him more. But this idea was put at stop by Zarc who yanked his collar from behind, placing him back to the front.

"Don't tease him too much. We need to focus on the current problem first hand." Zarc told the boy, ruffling his hair softly. The boy pouted but relented, wanting this problem to be dealt with immediately.

"When you said problem, you mean about Yuri?" Yuya questioned.

Zarc nodded again. "That boy is not as mad as you think he is. He is actually running away from reality, refusing to accept the emptiness in his heart and seeks power to prove it while in reality he is actually trying to fill that void. Only when he accepts himself, he will be able to be freed from this suffering." He told them, eyes softened at the child Yuri whose grip on his hand tightened.

"There were times my skill caused others to be jealous and fear me. I decided to become stronger and continue to win with hope of one day I will be acknowledged. When I felt no one cares nor understand me, my dragons, my Monsters are there and they are the only ones I trusted. As I became stronger but still no one acknowledges me for who I am, the loneliness became stronger and to cope with that I convinced myself that I'm stronger alone. This little guy knows how I feel." Zarc ruffled Yuri's hair again fondly, and the boy didn't complain, in fact seemed to enjoy the affection given to him.

At this time, the child Yuri started to speak. "After I lost my memories about Serena and Dennis, I can only turn to Starve Venom and my other Monsters for a company. When the Professor praised me, I thought if I can do more and become the strongest, then everyone else will eventually acknowledge me. But even then it was not enough. As my original-self continue to card people, he gradually thinks no one else but himself matters to him. When Zarc's evil soul awakened, it becomes worse." He furrowed his brow, feeling his chest hurt recalling what his original-self has done.

"That boy can sense the similarities between himself and mine. And without him realizing, he empathized with me. That's partly why Yuri is willing to fulfil my original self's desire." Zarc could sense and feel Yuri's emotion when his essence was inside the Fusion boy. After witnessing his memories, the boy, whether he admit it or not, could see himself within Zarc. Their desires crossed with each other, and that allowed Yuri to have more control of Zarc's dark power. At the same time, however, the boy also refused to yield because he didn't want to lose himself.

"First he must acknowledge his loneliness, envy, and jealousy. And then accept his weakness. If he were able to do that, he wouldn't have to lie to himself and regain his lost heart. Serena needs to know this. You must tell her. If you want to free him from this place, you must make him realize this. If you drag him out by force, he will never stop." He told them, dropping his smile, eyes serious, emphasizing how this will determine life or death. Zarc pointed at their right side, materializing a door that will lead them to where Serena and Yuri are. Zarc passed through the door first with the child Yuri tailing behind him. Before entering the room, Yuri turned to his counterparts and the girls with genuine sad expression.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to at least try to understand… I wish I can return to those days…with Serena and Dennis…" Yuri told them, his eyes teary with longing as he closed the door, leaving the said six to ponder.

"Yuri…" Yuya called softly as the boy's sadness hit him.

 **MEADOW – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Lunar Draw! I destroy all Monster in my Pendulum Zone and draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Serena returned Moonlight Sabertooth from her Pendulum Zone and then added 2 cards into her hand, which revealed to be Pendulum Cards and she set them in the Pendulum Zones.

"I activate Moonlight Mammoth's Pendulum Effect! I can add a Level 5 or lower Moonlight Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Serena added a Monster into her hand.

"And then I activate Moonlight Puma's Pendulum Effect. When I control exactly one Fusion Monster, I can add up to two Moonlight Monsters from my Deck to my hand." Serena added another Monster into her hand.

"Using the Set Scale 1 Moonlight Mammoth and Scale 8 Moonlight Puma, I Pendulum Summon!" Two Monsters appeared on Serena's Field, which consisted of Moonlight Tiger (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 5) and Moonlight Wolf (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6 / PS: 1).

"I activate Moonlight Tiger and Moonlight Wolf's Effects! When these cards are Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion cards from my Deck to my hand!" Serena added 2 Fusion cards from her Deck to her hand.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Panther Dancer, Wolf, and Tiger! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Serena summoned her second strongest Monster.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena pointed at the new Fusion dragon. Leo Dancer rushed forward with full speed that was hard to see for both Serena herself and Yuri. The next thing they saw was Leo Dancer already standing in front of Greedy Venom, slashing the dragon's body with its sword, destroying it.

 **YURI LP: 3500 = 3300**

"At this moment Greedy Venom's Effect activates! When it was destroyed, all my opponent's Monsters are destroyed and the player received damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK!" Yuri revealed as purple miasma bursting from the ground towards Leo Dancer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Leo Dancer is unaffected by card Effects! Your dragon's Effect cannot destroy it!" Serena revealed as Leo Dancer blocked the miasma with its barrier.

"When the Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon on my Field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish a monster that was used as its Fusion Material from the Graveyard, and Special Summon Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon from the Graveyard." Yuri banished Sarraceniant, summoning back Greedy Venom in its original state.

"Leo Dancer can make second attack for each Battle Phase!" Serena ordered her Monster to attack again, destroying the dragon for the second time.

 **YURI LP: 3300 = 3100**

"However, did you forget what happens when Greedy Venom is destroyed?" Yuri asked his opponent, his grin remained on his face.

"Don't mock me! It destroys all monsters on the Field, and inflicts damage equal to the original ATKs of the destroyed monsters to the players! But too bad for you, that Effect is useless against Leo Dancer." Serena said as Leo Dancer blocked the miasma coming out from the ground.

"And when Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish a monster that was used as its Fusion Material from the Graveyard, and Special Summon Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon from the Graveyard." Serena recited Yuri's explanation of his dragon's Effect.

"Bingo!" Yuri said as Greedy Venom was back to his Field behind him, banishing Starve Venom in the process.

"I know all of that! And with this you can't revive Greedy Venom anymore since you have banished all of its Fusion Materials!" Serena spoke her point. If she destroys Greedy Venom in her next Turn, Yuri can't revive it again.

"Oh, you're right! How could I forgot?!" Yuri said with fraud shocked expression before he grinned again. "So what? You're saying you will destroy it on your next Turn? Of course, but only if you survive this Turn." Yuri licked his lips, his eyes glinted savagely.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Dragon's Blessing! I can double the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster I control until the end of this Turn." Yuri added doubled Greedy Venom's ATK to 3300.

"Battle! I attack Leo Dancer with Greedy Venom!" Yuri declared. Greedy Venom caught Leo Dancer with its fanged tentacle, ready to devour the Moonlight Monster into the mouth on its stomach.

"I activate Moonlight Firefly's Effect from my hand! When a Moonlight Monster I control is about to be destroyed, I can send this card to Graveyard to halve the opposing Monster's ATK!" Serena discarded the only card in her hand, halving Greedy Venom's ATK back to 2350, which was lower than Leo Dancer. As such, Leo Dancer freed itself from Greedy Venom's grasp.

"This is the end for your Greedy Venom!" Serena stated as Leo Dancer stabbed through its sword into the mouth on Greedy Venom's stomach, causing the dragon to cry out in pain.

Yuri grinned coldly at that. "I activate the effect of the Drosophyllum Hydra in my Graveyard!" He announced, shocking Serena.

"What!?"

"When I would receive battle damage, I can swap a Monster that was banished with a Predator Plants in my Graveyard, and halve the battle damage." Yuri switched Ophyris Scorpio with Starve Venom and halved the damage as Greedy Venom was destroyed.

 **YURI LP: 3100 = 3000**

"And then I activate the Trap Card: Extra Shave Reborn! I Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, which was returned to the Graveyard." Yuri opened his Reverse Card, summoning back his ace Monster in its prime condition.

"I end my Turn. Now, come at me." Yuri cockily gestured Serena to attack him.

While Serena and Yuri were facing each other, a door materialized near their Field. Zarc, followed by the other Yuri and Yuya and the others behind him, came out from the door. Seeing his real-self, the other Yuri once again took shelter behind Zarc's legs, an eye peeking out.

"Serena!" Yuya called out, but Serena was too focused on Yuri to even notice them.

"This place is Yuri's illusionary world?" Ruri looked around in awe.

"It's completely different from what I imagined." Yugo commented, surprise evident on his face. He had expected Yuri's ideal world to be more…macabre.

Yuri finally noticed new intruders came into his world.

"My, look what we have here! Spectators came to watch your demise, Serena." Yuri snickered as he glanced at Yuya and the others.

"Everyone! Why are you guys here?!" Serena then noticed Zarc with them, which startled her. "And why is that guy with you?!" She asked as she pointed accusingly at the older boy.

"Calm down, Serena! He is a part of Zarc's heart that he had sealed away!" Yuzu assured her Fusion counterpart.

"Never mind that, you need to know something! You must–" Before Yuto could tell her what Zarc has told the, Serena cut him.

"I know what I must do. I need to snap out this guy from his self-denial." Serena replied, turning back to Yuri again.

"Will you just stop with all these self-denial? I perfectly know what I want and what I am doing." Yuri sighed, getting tired of being told he was in a state of denial.

"Yuri, you need to stop this! You won't gain anything from letting Zarc destroying the world!" Rin desperately told him.

"You really don't ever shut up, do you? I told you that I don't care about the world or its people. I'm doing this because it's fun! You guys and the rest of the humans are nothing but pests that can't do anything on your own, so watching you all freak out powerlessly is hilarious. This will be the greatest entertainment ever!" Yuri's expression was absolutely manic as the lake near him showed the dire situation outside.

"Let's stop this. You said you don't care about anyone but yourself but yet in this world Serena and Dennis are here." Ruri pleaded, becoming genuinely concern for the Predator Plants user as she saw the sleeping Serena and Dennis.

"You're only running from your problems! You shouldn't turn away from your true self!" Yugo scolded his Fusion counterpart. He still has no intention to forgive the guy for everything he had done, but could understand his feeling a bit, that feeling of wanting to run away from reality out of fear.

"Shut up...! This is my true self!" Yuri shouted, finally reached the limit of his patience. He clenched his fists until it bleeds, an emotionless icy glare pierced them. Something breaks inside his chest, letting his emotions flow.

"You, Dennis, and the rest of you were the only ones who lived in radiance. You will never understand!" Yuri spat out bitterly. Ever since they were children, he had always envious of Serena and Dennis. Even though not much, they were at least gained acknowledgment from their peers for their skills and strength, while his efforts to be accepted by others when he was a kid never changed his situation.

"Wrong! All of us also have our own difficult times! We do what we can as we strive to survive! Don't assume things and force them upon us!" Serena spat back, offended by what Yuri thought of them. While there were a few people who acknowledged her, she was also avoided and resented by many students because of the attention she got from the Professor. They thought the Professor favoured her because she used some tricks and this angered her. And so, she trained hard every day and would challenge those who talked behind her back to defeat and shut them up.

"My Turn! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Leo Dancer!" Serena declared attack immediately, letting out some of her stems. She really needs it now. Sensing its master's anger, Leo Dancer let out a loud battle cry as its eyes sharpened. Its speed became faster than before, seemingly eager to slash the dragon.

Yuri jumped onto Starve Venom's hand and pointed at a platform above. "Up there, Starve Venom!" He ordered, prompting the dragon to jump to the platform, helping Yuri to reach the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuri and Starve Venom evaded Leo Dancer's slash. The sword split a platform behind them into two instead.

Yuri has Starve Venom to put him down at a platform above not far from Serena, allowing him to look down at her coldly. "Ever since we were apart, I did everything on my own! I had no help, met rejection by those trashes at every turn, and no one to turn to…it's because of that I become this strong!" He told them insistently. Despite that though, he felt there was a thick black that he had always to ignore started to ooze out.

"Wrong again! Have you forgotten everything?! You were never truly alone, idiot!" Serena retorted, pointing at Starve Venom again for Leo Dancer's second attack. Aware of Leo Dancer's Effect, Yuri picked the Action Card on the platform he was standing and activated it before Leo Dancer could attack.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuri announced, effectively stopping Leo Dancer from attacking.

"I end my Turn…" Serena gritted her teeth in frustration. Yuri was still denying her and himself. What can she do to make him open his eyes?

"No…that's not what you really wish for. What you're doing won't save you. Even if you don't know how or if end up hurting others, human interaction can change people."

Everyone turn to Zarc, more precisely to the voice talking from behind his legs. The other Yuri slowly came out from his hiding place, revealing himself to Yuri and Serena, which shocked the two teens. The child turned to Yuri, gazing at him passively but there was sadness and longing behind his seemingly neutral expression.

"You're…!" Yuri gasped in disbelief. He unconsciously took a few steps back seeing the child who looked so identical to him. No, he actually already knew who this child standing before him is. But he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to face him. Because this child is the naiveté and innocence that he had lost a long time ago and could not get back no matter how much he wished to. A part of him that he had sealed away. His weakness…!

"You're standing here because of how you clashed with others and gained acceptance." The other Yuri said while slowly approaching his original self who looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Shut up…"

The other Yuri stepped closer to his original self, wishing to reach him. "You always prefer your target to fight back and you do your best to defeat your opponents, it's not because just for your own amusement or pleasing the Professor. It's also because–"

"I said shut up!" Yuri interjected harshly. "I'll kill you…! I'll kill you all…!"

Yuri pointed at his other self, motioning Starve Venom to attack him. The Fusion dragon sent its tail at the younger boy. Yuya quickly caught the other Yuri into his arms and jumped to the side before Starve Venom's tail could pierce them. Yuto and Yugo rushed to their side and stood protectively in front of the two. The other Yuri blinked in surprise at Yuya's action, staring at him wide-eyed as the Pendulum user was still holding him close.

"What the hell are you doing?! He is yourself!" Yugo questioned his Fusion counterpart angrily.

"Stop it! Even if you destroy us and everyone in the world, it won't make you happy! It will only make you suffer even more!" Yuya told his Fusion counterpart, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Yuri shouted repeatedly, holding his shaking head with both of his hands. "Friends?! Who needs them?! Friends, comrades, they are just for those can't fend for themselves! I don't need them! I'm strong! I'm stronger alone! More than anyone else!"

Yuri let out a pant up breath as his chest felt suffocated all of a sudden, but he was still glaring at Serena and the others. "If you're saying I really want connection with others, and Dueling is the only way I know, then what's wrong with me trying to destroy everything?!"

"I will kill you one by one in front of your friends!" Yuri decreed as he started his Turn, immediately activating the card he just drew.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Venomous Potion! I can equip a Dark-Type Monster I have in my Graveyard to another Dark-Type Monster I control on the Field, and that Monster's ATK is increased equal to the ATK of the Monster equipped to it!" Yuri treated Greedy Venom as an Equip Card, equipping it to Starve Venom, which increased the latter dragon's ATK to 6100.

"Battle! I attack Leo Dancer with Starve Venom!" Yuri attack again. Starve Venom stopped using its tentacles and instead now attacking with its signature destructive blast.

Serena jumped to a platform herself and picked an Action Card. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction and halve the damage!" She activated it. Leo Dancer was protected by a barrier from the blast. However, the shockwave created gust of winds that nearly caused Serena to fall from her footing as she still took damage.

 **SERENA LP: 2200 = 900**

"It's not over yet…!" Yuri picked an Action Card, jumping to another platform beside him. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Starve Venom can attack one more time!" Following its master's order, Starve Venom charged up its blast again, preparing to shoot.

"Playtime is over! I'm finishing you off now! You who fought half-heartedly can't possibly ever defeat me!" Yuri told Serena as he declared the second attack.

"Who the hell…" Serena jumped to a tree and then used it to dash herself to Yuri.

"…is fighting half-heartedly?!" Serena yelled as she went to Yuri, picking and activating an Action Card as her body collided with his. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Leo Dancer jumped to the side, barely evading the dragon's blast. Meanwhile, Serena was pinning Yuri to the ground, struggling against him who tried to push her off him. Serena then raised her fist and punched his face, causing blood to come out from his mouth and earned her a groan from Yuri. Normally, this would have been what peopled called dirty and she doubt in official match this was eligible, but the current Yuri do need a physical beating to open his eyes in her book, and they were not in an official match anyway.

"I'm not fighting half-heartedly! I just want to stop you and drag you out of here!" Serena told him, the front of his uniform so he was eye-to-eye with her.

Yuri wiped the blood from him and then raised his brow before a mocking smile formed on his face. "Because we are friends? Is that what you want to say?" He started to laugh as he saw Serena's surprised face. Without her realizing, he used his finger to gesture Starve Venom to remove Serena from him. Starve Venom used the back of its hand to threw Serena away from its master. The indigo haired girl would have hit the tree if it were not for Leo Dancer catching her.

"No! That's where you're wrong! You and Dennis just assumed we are friends! When actually we only met because of the animosity between Zarc and Ray! They are enemies, and we are actually destined to be one as well!" Yuri pushed himself up and lunged for Serena again, tackling her to the ground and both of them started brawling again. Yuri aimed a punch towards the girl's face but met with the ground as Serena moved away and managed to push Yuri from her. The pain was numbed from his quelling anger. Zarc frowned upon hearing that, his chest hurt at the thought of Ray's fragments were born close to his because she only wanted to stop his revival.

"That's not true!" Yuya interrupted again, stepping in front of Yuto and Yugo who shielded him, taking the other Yuri with him, holding the younger boy's hand. "We grow close to each other not because Zarc and Ray hate each other or because they are enemies, but it's because they want to go back to the old days when they are still close!"

Yuto stood beside Yuya. "Just like Zarc want to go back to the old days when he is simply having fun together with people he cares for, your true wish to go back to the days when you, Serena, and Dennis are together. This world and this boy are the proofs!" He said as he patted the child Yuri's head, prompting the boy to look up to him.

Yugo also followed the suit, standing beside Yuto. "It doesn't matter when or where you start, you still have a chance to change! It would be stupid if you waste that chance. You can get through this." He told his Fusion counterpart while truly expecting the latter to return for everyone's sake.

The other Yuri removed himself from Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo, earning him concerned look from the three, but he silently assured them that this is something he must do. "You always attack aggressively to utterly defeat your opponent, it's because you're actually attempting to gain a connection to others. It's because of the Professor's teaching and separated from Serena and Dennis, you don't know any other way to connect with people…" The other Yuri continued to talk as each of his step getting closer to his original self.

Yuri still refused to face his other self properly and glared more menacingly at his counterparts. "Shut…up…! We…we are originally the same person…but yet…why? Why am I the only one different?! Why am I the only one like this?! Why am I the only one who must went through that life?!" Yuri's eyes were angry, but behind them there was sadness.

"Why do you have things that I don't?!" His eyes didn't produce any tears or such, but his other self, Serena, and the rest could tell that he was actually crying.

Yuya felt they were able to see a bit into Yuri's heart. The loneliness and jealousy he feels almost void of the sense of longing. Now Yuya understand the reaction Yuri made during his Duel against his father. It got under his skin to see Yusho fighting for his son, putting on the best performance he can, and Yuya in return having the uttermost faith in him. Because that reminded how much he wanted a family. When he saw his counterparts surrounded and supported by their friends, it reminded him how much he wanted to be acknowledged and have friends. And those reflected how lonely he was, which made him feels even worse. His obsession wanting to become one with his counterparts was also because he thought that way he won't be so lonely.

"WILL YOU STOP WHINING?!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. After starting her Draw Phase, she once again collided herself to Yuri, resulting the two having the third round of struggling on the ground. Yuri kicked her away from him and then punched her back on the face, causing her to bleed from mouth and nose as she groaned in pain. He prevented the girl from stumbling back by grabbing her by the collar.

"You don't understand anything about me so you have no right to say anything!" Yuri shouted angrily.

Serena lifted her hands, enclosing them over Yuri's fists and without warning, she flipped the Predator Plants user over her shoulder and onto the ground without mercy. Serena wiped the blood from her face before she rolled to the side, letting Yuri fell underneath as they continued to wrestle. Frustrations of her own welled up in her chest when facing Yuri who refuses to see the world outside the box. She could see the angry flames in Yuri's eyes, burning yet appearing dull and sickly.

"Well you shouldn't have acted so distant! How are anyone supposed to approach you when you're always walking away from them because you know they are afraid of you, without even trying first?!" Serena knew that Yuri was tittering between safeties and falling, and if she doesn't resolve this, then Yuri would be left with damp cold of despair and pain that discord brought.

"That's their problem! Your problem!" Yuri grunted, rolling over and kneeing Serena in the stomach so that the latter could releases her fists, causing the girl to gasp for air while writhing on the ground holding her stomach. He really wanted to punch and release his bottled up emotions.

"Now that since the both of us have become one with our original selves, we are nothing but enemies! There's no need to hold back! Let's fight with everything we have!" Yuri returned to his feet. His smile as he was talking looked broken. Rather than destroying them, it was like he was actually trying to destroy himself.

"How the hell is that my problem when you're being a shitty brat who's scared of even stepping out of his crappy comfort zone?!" Serena abruptly side kicked Yuri, causing him to fall on his behind again while she was back to her feet.

"So what? So what's wrong if we met because of Zarc and Ray? It doesn't matter if our meeting was by chance or necessity! I'm glad that we met!" Serena couldn't take it. At this moment didn't care about Zarc, Ray, or their ongoing battle for the fate of the world anymore. All she wanted now was to face her old friend and settled everything that became his problem.

"No matter how hard it was and how sad it was after we parted and lost our memories and then met again, I never wished that I'd never met you! I never once wish for that, even until now! I never regretted meeting you!" Serena reminisced of the times she had spent with Yuri in their childhood until now. Even after the terrible things he had done, she just couldn't let go of her feelings for him. She couldn't throw it away. She doesn't want to throw it away.

"Yes, I don't understand you as I thought I did! You always snarky and sarcastic, you always like to tease and mock people…you never talk about yourself! But…you also have tender side… And most of all you're filled with life! I don't perfectly understand you! But you never bothered with the fact the Professor favoured me! You treated me the same as you do to everyone! You saw me for who I am! You are the first person to give me happiness!" Serena's eyes started to get teary, tears threatening to fall but she held herself back. Yuri, on the other hand, was staring wide eyed at Serena, completely dumbstruck by her words that he was speechless.

"Meeting you is one of the greatest things that ever happened to me in my life! That's why I care about you, Yuri! I want to bring you back for my own sake! I don't care if you are a devil! Or if it was pointless! I don't want to go back to the real world without you!" Serena wiped the tears away before they could fall. She was so swallowed up in the moment and her emotions that she forgot the others were there watching them.

"We have vowed to each other that we will become top Duelists and then we'll return the card we have entrusted to each other… As you always said, if I win this Duel, you'll listen to what I say!" Serena revealed one of the cards in her hand and activated it.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Smile Universe!" Serena activated the card. When this card was activated, similarly as Smile World, smile icons in star, flower, and round shapes appeared. However, it formed into a pillar and then changed their surrounding into a space filled with galaxies and planets attached with smile icons.

"With this card, I can Summon as many face-up Special Monsters from my Extra Deck and Graveyard as Normal Monster with their Effects negated!" Serena chose to summon back Moonlight Cat Dancer and Moonlight Panther Dancer from her Graveyard as Normal Monsters, both in Attack Position.

"When this card is activated, my opponent will gain LP equal to the combined ATK of the Monsters summoned through the Effect of this card!" Serena increased Yuri's LP, which surprised most of them.

 **YURI LP: 3000 = 11800**

"The Turn this card is activated, both players cannot Normal Summon nor Special Summon new Monsters and their Monsters cannot attack." Serena explained for those who were not aware of the card's Effect.

"Both players cannot attack? Then that means you can't attack too, right? What's the point of using that card in this situation?" Ruri wondered in confusion.

"Don't worry. This is within Serena's plan." Yuya assured Ruri, having seen this strategy the first hand.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Pixie Dusk! Once per Turn I can negate the Effect of a card that affects me and my Monsters." Serena activated the Magic Card she received from Sayaka. A blue pixie came out from the card and rained Serena and her Monsters with its magical dusk, making them immune to Smile Universe's Effects that prevented Serena from summoning new Monsters and preventing her Monsters from attacking.

"I Release Moonlight Cat Dancer, Moonlight Panther Dancer, and Moonlight Leo Dancer! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Supple beast that dances through moonlit fields! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with new power! Contact Fusion! Come forth! The noble beast that dances atop the moonlight sky! Moonlight Liger Dancer (ATK: 3700 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 12)!" Serena summoned her strongest Monsters in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Moonlight Liger Dancer! During Battle Phase, Liger Dancer gains ATK equal to my opponent's LP!" Serena added Yuri's LP into Liger Dancer's ATK, increasing it to 15500.

"An ATK of 15500! If this attack hit, Serena will win!" Rin smiled gladly at the turn of event.

Yuri twitched, offended. "Are you mocking me?! I have foiled this strategy last time, what makes you think you can do it right this time?!" He questioned angrily as he extended his hand. "I activate Dragon's Blessing's Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to halve your Liger Dancer's ATK! Like last time! You'll lose!"

Serena raised her arm at Moonlight Puma in her Pendulum Zone. "I activate Moonlight Puma's second Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn it can negate Monster, Magic, and Trap Effects targeting Moonlight Monster during Battle Phase!" She revealed, negating Yuri's Magic Card.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not going to let you back down from that promise you made with me!" Serena said as Liger Dancer's attack continues. Moonlight Liger Dancer gracefully slashed Starve Venom with its sword. It then swirled around once and then pierced through the Fusion dragon's body with its three claws. As Liger Dancer was standing with its back on Starve Venom, the dragon's body started to crack and finally exploded into pieces.

Yuri didn't react much, he didn't know how. He just let the shockwave from the explosion to blow him several feet away and covered him in bruises.

 **YURI LP: 11800 = 0**

"Oh yeah! She did it!" Yugo cheered, raising his fist happily.

"You did great, Serena!" Yuzu let out sigh of relief that she has been holding back from the nervousness.

Serena approached the groaning Yuri who slowly sat up, looking up at Serena who was huffing, her hands on her waist.

"I won. Now, you have to listen and do as I say." She told the pink and violet haired boy.

"I know. You want me to get out of here and help you fight against Zarc's control, right?" Yuri sighed tiredly. As much as it frustrated him, he lost and despite everything, he was still a Duelist who will stay true to his words. Being the loser, he now must concede to Serena, the victor.

"No, I want you to give your life to me." Serena said so blatantly that everyone didn't know how to react.

"Huh?" That was the only thing Yuri could say.

"Give me your life, and then I'll show and teach you many things that are more fun than carding people and destroying the world!" Serena declared with bright and confident face.

"I agree." Yuya joined in, looking down at Yuri. "The world is bigger than you thought. All you have known for most of your life is the teaching instilled by Academia. You don't know anything beyond that. Once everything is over, I, no, we will show you what true fun means."

Yuri blinked and blinked before he suddenly stiffled and burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Something more fun than carding people and destroying the world? You're going to show - teach me that? You're serious?" He raised his brow in mild amusement.

"Damn straight we are! We know words won't be enough. To prove it we must show it to you directly, you must experience it yourself! You better be prepared because I'm going to make you smile so wide from the fun of it!" Serena looked sunny and at the same time fired up in Yuya and the others' eyes. She was like an optimistic little girl like this.

Yuri laughed even more from that. He covered his eyes as tears were formed from too much laughing. He then smiled at them, particularly Serena and Yuya who made the promise. It sounded stupid, but at tbe same time...it was really interesting. And Serena's words a while ago sprout a new feeling in him. He want to be by her side and watch her more.

"I still think that carding everyone in the whole dimensions would be fun. But...your promise...sounds more interesting than that..." Yuri sighed in defeat, feeling more relaxed. "Alright. I'll play gour game for now. But if it turns out you can't keep your promise, then I'll once again make it my goal to destroy the world."

Everyone quickly smiled in relief hearing that answer. While Yuri has yet to fully let go of his origi al goal, this was a good first step for them. The other Yuri also knew this as he looked at his hand startes to disappearing, meaning Yuri has started to accept the feelings he had sealed. He still cannot return to Yuri, but if this keeps up, it was only a matter of times. He looked at Serena and smiled gratefully at her, which she replied with a thumb up and her own smile.

"But just so you know, Serena, don't get cocky just because you have won once. The next time the same thing won't happen again. You will always below me, Gorilla girl." Yuri taunted, causing his other self to chuckle at the old nickname.

"Who are you calling gorilla girl?!" Serena lunged at Yuri, starting another brawl with the girls trying to separate them.

"Thank you. All of you have done great." Zarc thanked Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo who didn't join the gitls to separate the two Fusion users.

"But there's something I still I don't understand. If you're a part of his heart, why can't you do more to stop him?" Yuya remembered instances when his other self forcefully took over his body, so he assumed the others could do that as well.

"The negative power he had attained also take roots into his heart and it's overwhelming, too much for me to handle. It took everything for me who am the only tiny bit of his conscience left in his heart to resurface and speaking with all of you like this."

"But if you are here then that means it's possible to return Zarc to the way he was become he became the Demon Duelist!" Ruri exclaimed, feeling a new hope for them, and especially for Ray who wishes the most for Zarc to return to his senses. This would be good news for Ray once they returned to her!

Zarc, however, wasn't so enthusiastic. "I won't say it's impossible, but doing that would be difficult the way Zarc is." He said, considering the state of mind of his original self.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help you gain control?" Yuya asked, knowing what Zarc meant by the difficulty. The current Zarc hardly listens to their voices. His mind was filled too much with anger and hatred. Convincing him to stop would be next to impossible. But if this Zarc took over, that supposed to change everything back to normal.

"No, Yuya. That's not a solution. Even if I take over this body, Zarc's mind will still be trapped in darkness. He can take over his body at any possible opening and continue his rampage. That doesn't solve the fundamental problem." Zarc replied, able to tell what his Standard fragment has in mind.

"Why do you think your other selves disappear after you met them? It's because the three of you accepted them as part of yourselves, and so they returned to your heart. I'm also the same. As long as Zarc is still rejecting me, I will stay locked in here." Zarc told them. A tiny part of his heart like him can never replace the real one. The thought never even crossed his mind; it was just out of question. Because like his fragments' other selves, he also cares for his original self. There was still gentleness among that hatred and anger. Someone just needs to free that feeling, and then he can return.

"Simply put, once we are out of this mindscape, we must remind him of how he was and return his humanity…" Yuto said, crossing his arms.

"Precisely. You need to remind him that. If you can't, then the only choice you have is to destroy Zarc completely. Both body and soul." Zarc said with a frown. He didn't like the idea, but if it turned out his original self cannot regain his humanity, then it's the best for him to die before his sin piling up more than he already has.

"There's no way we can do that!" Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin shouted in unison, startling the boys. Apparently they have managed to stop Yuri and Serena just in time to hear half of it.

"Ray is waiting for you! Even after all this time she still believe in you, so you have to return and then apologize to her!" Yuzu told the other Zarc.

"She believes that the Zarc whom she knows is still exist!" Rin added, joining Yuzu in the opposition of that option.

"Right now she is fighting to bring that Zarc back! She still loves you!" Ruri told him, also opposing the suggestion. As Ray's fragments, she and her counterparts sensed Ray's love and they understand very well of that love. They refused to just ignore Ray's feeling. There has to be a way to return Zarc's locked feeling.

"You have seen my memories, right? Then you should have known by now what our true wish is..." Zarc asked while smiling sadly at his fragments.

"Zarc wanted to entertain people with Dueling. Not just the spectators, but his opponents and the Monsters as well." Yugo answered, still remembering the memories as clear as day.

"But the spectators wanted our Duels to be more intense. They cheered even when people were getting hurt… That's why we dueled more violently than before." Yuto continued, feeling disgusted remembering the audience and the Duelists enjoying such violence in the memories.

"And then… we turned into a demon." Yuri finished, also remembering it very clear.

"Zarc didn't really want to destroy the world. He wanted to make the spectators, the monsters, and his opponents happy with Dueling. He wanted to make them smile with Dueling." Yuya answered the conclusion all of them has reached, which Zarc confirmed with a single nod.

Zarc then extended his hand at his four fragments. From the palm of his hand, bright light showered his fragments before an orb of light appeared in their hands.

"I gave you my last remaining powers. I hope it will be useful in your upcoming battle. I'm sorry I can't do more to help, and can only rely on you..." Zarc was truly sorry. He was supposed to be a part of his original self, and should have been the one to stop him. But instead he made his fragments to shoulder that responsibility.

Yuya took Zarc's hand into his, gazing determinedly at him.

"We will succeed. We promise we will save both of you." Yuya gave his words to Zarc, representing everyone.

Zarc placed his hands on Yuya's shoulders and his forehead against the younger boy's as he shared his happy memories in the past that the boy hasn't seen, wishing the boy to pass it on to his original self. Yuya shed tears as the warm feelings from those memories came into him. He will definitely make Zarc remember this. He will bring back the Zarc that Ray loves and true to himself.

Zarc and Yuri disappeared, entrusting their wishes to Yuya and the others.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Pendulum of the Soul –** Ray, Reiji, and Reira continue to fight against Zarc. Despite their best efforts, Reiji and Reira eventually succumb to his power, leaving only Ray alone to face against the Supreme King Dragon. In retaliation against Zarc's new power, Ray also reveals the new power she has obtained.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **LUNATIC PENDULUM**_ **:** Pay 1000 LP to add four Level 4 or lower Moonlight Pendulum cards from your Deck into your hand. (Magic Card)

 _ **MOONLIGHT CHAIN**_ : When a Moonlight Monster you control is targeted for an attack by a Special Summoned Monster, you can negate that attack and the opposing Monster cannot attack Moonlight Monsters. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **VENOM GRENADE**_ : When the attack of a DARK-Type Monster you control is negated by a Trap Card, you can destroy that Trap Card and the attack continues. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **MOONLIGHT SABERTOOTH:**_ (WARRIOR-BEAST / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4 / PS: 1). **Pendulum Effect: (1)** At the Turn when this card is placed in Pendulum Zone, you can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Moonlight Monster from your Graveyard to your Field. **(2)** You can perform Fusion Summon by banishing the Fusion Materials from your hand and/or Field.

 _ **MOONLIGHT POLAR:**_ (WARRIOR-BEAST / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3 / PS: 7).

 _ **MOONLIGHT MAMMOTH:**_ (WARRIOR-BEAST / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4 / PS: 1). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can add a Level 5 or lower Moonlight Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **MOONLIGHT PUMA:**_ (WARRIOR –BEAST / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 2000 / LV: 2000 / LV: 6 / PS: 8). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when you control exactly one Fusion Monster, you can add up to two Moonlight Monsters from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **DRAGON'S BLESSING**_ : You can double the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster you control until the end of Turn. When a Dragon-Type Monster you control battle an opponent's Monster with higher ATK while this card is in Graveyard, you can halve the opposing Monster's ATK. (Magic Card)

 _ **VENOMOUS POTION**_ : You can equip a Dark-Type Monster you have in Graveyard to another Dark-Type Monster you control on the Field, and that Monster's ATK is increased equal to the ATK of the Monster equipped to it. (Quick-Play Spell)

* * *

 **So tired...writing this chapter... Not to mention the next one will be long too.** **The next chapter will continue the Zarc battle! The next chapter will take place before and until the girls rescued the boys. We'll repeat this one more time: The conclusion of Zarc battle will be far different from the anime! Very different!**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **reviewers, please write a name instead of just "** _ **Guest**_ **", and no, there will be no Duelist using Link Summon in this story. Also, we have already written in chapter 57 that we do not accept custom cards anymore.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	61. Pendulum of the Soul

**Big thanks to** _ **Citylover96, Playerhood18, KuriMaster13, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Ryujomaru15, Big duels, DKILAM, dvdryms, Meemo, Guest, AlissonJohns, Elbarto4000, Leafeon12, donkeyboy100, Yuka Kuroshiro, Sylver's**_ _ **cry**_ **,** _ **GamingGuy84, Ghostkid33, Windraider, StrikeDragoon, aqua9597, Dknight27, EH-01, Missingmoney, Unknowedz, Brad**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~ :D**

* * *

 **MEADOW – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

After Zarc and the other Yuri disappeared, Yuri and the others heard a growl behind them. When they turned, everyone but Yuri was surprised to see materialized Starve Venom. The Fusion dragon was looking at its master with a sense of dread. Yuri knew what it was trying to say. He approached his ace Monster, but not before looking back at his counterparts and the girls with his head gesturing them not to get in his way. Standing in front of his dragon, Yuri touched the side of Starve Venom's face tenderly as the dragon leaned its head to his. Yuri then sensed the dragon's feeling for him. All he felt was warmth, compassion, boundless love, he felt like he was home. It made him smile.

The term of endearment was always a new touch. Yuri had never felt so dear to anyone else before. And even though he always knew that Starve Venom was a card that meant a lot to him, Yuri never expected that Starve Venom would ever tell him that personally like this. Starve Venom's voice chimed in his head, confident and assured. It felt nice to be wanted; especially by the dragon he had loved the most. Starve Venom sent a feeling of airy reassurance and Yuri laughed. He hadn't felt this happy in such a long time.

" _Do you truly think you're alone?"_

Serena's earlier question repeated in his mind. He was confused at that time, but now he understood. He had been swallowed by his own self-pity that he had forgotten that his ace Monster has always been by his side since the very beginning. He was never truly alone. No matter what choice he will make, his dragon would always stay by his side until the end.

"Will you still fight by my side again?" Yuri asked quietly, putting his forehead against his dragon. The reply he received was his dragon nuzzling him. Yuri chuckled, looks like he didn't even need to ask.

"Thank you." Yuri told his dragon as it reverted back into its card form.

"You guys are done? What are you two talking about anyway?" Yugo asked, looking quite impatient but at the same time curious.

"Only a brute would ask someone else's personal moment, Fusion." Yuri replied tauntingly, earning the expected reaction from the Synchro counterpart.

"It's not Fusion! It's Yugo you damn grinning bastard!" Yugo yelled, lunging at Yuri only to be grabbed by Yuto and Yuya.

"Take it easy, Yugo!" Yuya scolded, holding a flailing Yugo while a smirking Yuri walked passed them to Serena's side.

"Yugo, what did I say about patience?! You should know by now that he purposely called you that just to tease you." Rin scolded as well, telling Yuya and Yuto not to let go of Yugo until he calms down.

"Guys, enough already! We have to proceed with the plan!" Serena yelled while crackling her knuckles, seemingly ready to beat a crap out of Yugo if he won't calm down. That successfully silenced the Synchro Duelist as the latter quickly behaved himself under Serena's threatening eyes but still glaring at Yuri with annoyance, which the Fusion counterpart ignored.

"You have freed us from Zarc's illusions, but what are we going to do now?" Yuya asked the girls.

"Yeah. What's this plan you're talking about?" Yugo asked too.

The girls looked at each other and then nodded. They formed a circle and extended their bracelets together. The gems of the bracelets began to shine as the boys watched questioningly of what the girls are planning to do.

"To proceed with the plan, now that we have freed you, first we now must return to Ray." Yuzu answered.

 **HALF AN HOUR AGO – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Everyone was watching the Duel restlessly. The situation was very dire for the three Akaba siblings at the moment. While Zarc's LP was the lowest of the four of them, his Ritual Monster – Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis was powerful. On the other hand, the three siblings have no Monster on their Field or a card in their hands. No matter how they look, Zarc has the upper hand here. But with Supreme King Dragon Zarc gone, at the very least they can use Action Cards to avoid any attack or Effect that can defeat them. All that left was for them to pray for the three siblings to somehow overpower Zarc and his dragon.

"My Turn!" Reira started her Turn again. She nervously looked at the card she has drawn, hoping whatever it is she could at least summon a Monster. Turning the card around to her eyes, she inwardly sighed in relief.

"I activate Magic Card: CC Camp! I can add 2 CC Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Reira added CC Irregular Blade (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 4) and CC Tomahawk Eye (ATK: 400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1 / PS: 7) into her hand.

"With Scale 4 CC Irregular Blade and Scale 7 CC Tomahawk Eye, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Reira formed her Pendulum Scale, allowing her to simultaneously summon Level 5 to 6 Monsters.

"I activate Irregular Blade's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can add a CC card from my Deck to my hand!" Reira added another CC Monster into her hand.

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Reira summoned the Monster she just added into her hand, CC Underworld Crow (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6), a Monster that resembled crow-like zombie with mechanic parts on its wings and legs, in Attack Position.

"When CC Underworld Crow is Special Summoned, I can add a Dark-Element CC or CCC Monster from my Deck to my hand." Reira added a CCC Monster into her hand. Looking at the card as if her life was on the line, she revealed it.

"When I have a Pendulum Summoned DARK-Element CC Monster on my Field with DARK-Element CC Monsters in my Pendulum Zones and 2 or higher DARK-Element CCC Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Demon from the land of mist, show yourself and entangle your enemies with your mirage of deceit! Appear! Level 12! CCC Ebony Halberd the Embodiment of Mirage (ATK: 3800 / DEF: 3200 / LV: 12)!" Reira summoned a Monster that resembled humanoid demon with long spiky purple hair, with pale skin, with a red and yellow eye. It was wearing a tight black outfit with a flaming scarf on the back, with black boots, a long black glove on his left arm, and it has large skeleton-like right arm.

"I activate Ebony Halberd's Effect! I can halve my LP and add it to its ATK!" Reira increased Ebony Halberd's ATK to 5050 at the cost of half of her LP.

 **REIRA LP: 2500 = 1250**

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Nemesis with Ebony Halberd!" Reira declared. Ebony Halberd formed a huge dark energy sphere and then threw it at the Ritual Dragon.

"I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis' Effect! I can add the ATK of one of the Monsters that were Released to summon Nemesis and increase its ATK!" Zarc added Greedy Duat's ATK to Nemesis, increasing the latter's ATK to 8000.

"I activate Tomahawk Eye's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can change the ATK and DEF of my opponent's Monster into the same as this card!" Reira decreased Nemesis' ATK and DEF to 400 and 0 respectively.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis' fourth Effect. When this card is destroyed, the damage I take is added to my LP instead and I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Supreme King Monster from my Deck." Zarc summoned Supreme King Gate Materia (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 9) in Attack Position as his LP increased.

 **ZARC LP: 1250 = 5900**

"When Gate Materia is Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card and Special Summon 1 Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard!" Zarc drew a card and then revived Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Duat from his Extra Deck in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn." Reira concluded. She blinked and furrowed her brows when she realized the vision started to blur, followed by her head felt fuzzy. Her strength felt weakened. She shook her head, forcing to keep wake up.

"My Turn! I activate Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Reiji added 2 cards into his hand. Seeing the cards, he picked one from his hand.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Reiji summoned back Zero Maxwell in Attack Position, but he then immediately Released it.

"I Release Zero Maxwell to Special Summon DDD Destiny King Zero (ATK: ? / DEF: 0 / LV: 10 / PS: 1) Laplace from my hand!" Reiji summoned Zero Laplace a skull-headed Monster with a body in a shape that resembled a goat with four skeleton arms, in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Duat with Zero Laplace!" As Reiji declared, the four skeleton arms extended towards the Fusion-Pendulum Monster, shooting a blue energy blast.

"I activate Zero Laplace's Effect! During Battle Phase, I can make this card's ATK double the original of the opposing Monster's ATK until the end of Damage Step!" Reiji increased Zero Laplace's ATK to 7000 as the blast became bigger.

"Gate Materia's Effect! Any damage involving Supreme King Monsters is reduced to 0!" Zarc raised his arm at Gate Materia. The Pendulum Monster shot six small mechanical spheres that created a barrier in front of Zarc, protecting him from the backlash of the destruction.

"And then I activate Greedy Duat's Monster Effect. When it was destroyed, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponents' Field and inflict damage equal to the Monster's ATK to its player!" Black swamp was formed on the ground where Greedy Duat was originally floating above it. Similarly as when Starve Venom and Greedy Venom were destroyed, black miasma came out from the swamp towards Zero Laplace and Ebony Halberd. Reiji and Reira quickly picked Action Cards that they could find near them and activated them.

"Action Magic: Transparent! My Monster cannot be affected by card Effects for the rest of this Turn!" Reiji activated his Action Card, creating transparent barrier that protecting Zero Laplace from the miasma.

"Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! My Monster cannot be destroyed by card Effects!" Reira activated her Action Card, protecting Ebony Halberd with a round mirror-like barrier, deflecting the miasma.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Reiji finished his Turn. He wiped a sweat that formed on his face and he then realized his breathing became heavier than before. He cursed inwardly. His stamina was starting to run out. _"Please wait a little longer…at least until Yuya and the others are freed…"_

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Sephira's Enlightenment! I can choose 1 Sephira Monster from my Deck, reveal it, and send it to my Extra Deck. And then, I can draw 2 cards." Ray picked and revealed Sephira Torah Grammaton and then sends it to her Extra Deck before drawing 2 cards.

"I activate Magic Card: Fields of Sephira! When my Pendulum Zones are empty, I can add 2 Sephira Cards from my Extra Deck into my Pendulum Zone! With Scale 1 Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Wendi and Scale 2 Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Pirika, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Ray activated one of the 2 cards she drew and then formed the similar Pendulum Scale as she did before.

"Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck!" Ray summoned back Nekroz of the Sword Master – Sephira Saber (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4), Nekroz of the Flame Beast – Sephira Exa (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), and Secret Dracomet – Sephira-Qiuguo (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 6 / PS: 7), all three in Attack Position.

"When Sephira-Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 Sephira Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand!" Ray added a Sephira Trap Card into her hand.

"When I have at least 3 Sephira Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon this card face-up straight from my Extra Deck! Come forth ancient spirits of light and darkness incarnated within the holy statue! Level 11! Sephira Torah Grammaton (ATK: 3450 / DEF: 2950 / LV: 11 / PS: 5)!" Ray summoned a winged humanoid Pendulum Monster with body made from rocks. It has long curly red and blond hair. The left side of its body was white-colored armor while the right side of its body was black-colored armor.

"I activate Torah Grammaton's Monster Effect! After I Special Summoned it, I can conduct 1 Pendulum Monster during my Main Phase in this Turn in addition to my earlier Pendulum Summon! Revive once more!" Ray revived Sephira Saber, Sephira Exa, and Sephira Qiuguo in Attack Position from the Extra Deck. As Sephira Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, she added another Sephira Trap Card into her hand.

Ray picked the first Sephira Trap Card she has added. "When I have 2 Sephira Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can activate Trap Card: Sephira's Star War from my hand! I target 1 Sephira Monster I control and 1 Monster my opponent controls and destroys them!" Ray chose her Sephira Qiuguo and Zarc's Gate Materia, destroying them.

"Battle! I attack directly with Torah Grammaton!" Ray declared attack now that Zarc has no Monster on his Field. Torah Grammaton spread its wings and then dashed forward at the Demon Duelist. It body was covered in both light and darkness.

"When Gate Material is destroyed, I can Special Summon Monsters in my Pendulum Zones in Defense Position and then place Gate Materia in the Pendulum Zone." Zarc summoned Gate Magila and Gate Diox from his Pendulum Zones to his Field and then place Gate Materia in the Pendulum Zone.

"Then I attack Supreme King Gate Magila." Ray redirected Torah Grammaton's attack to the Supreme King Gate Monster on the right.

"Gate Magila's Monster Effect! Once per Turn, it cannot be destroyed by Battle and I can Set 1 card from my Deck!" Zarc declared as Gate Magila endured Tora Grammaton's attack. Since it was in Defense Position, Zarc didn't receive any damage. He then Set a card directly from his Deck.

"Next, I attack Supreme King Gate Diox with Sephira Saber!" Ray continued her attack with Sephira Saber who flew forward with its blade pointing at the Supreme King Gate Monster on the left. The blade stabbed through Gate Diox's body, destroying the Monster. However, since it's in Defense Position, Zarc didn't receive any damage.

"Gate Diox's Monster Effect when it was destroyed by Battle, I can add a Magic or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Zarc added Draw Sacrifice to his hand.

"Once again I attack Gate Magila with Sephira Exa!" Ray attack for the third time. Sephira Exa's sword was covered in burning flames. The Pendulum Monster raised its sword and then swung it down, sending a burning slash of flame towards the last standing Monster. As Gate Magila's Effect can only be activated once per Turn, Gate Magila couldn't endure the attack and was destroyed, but since it's still in Defense Position Zarc received no damage.

Ray jumped to a platform and activated an Action Card she picked there. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I attack directly with Sephira Exa!" Ray attacked again right after Sephira Exa destroyed Gate Magila, motioning the dragon to repeat the same attack with the Demon Duelist as its target this time. Zarc covered himself with his black wings, enduring the burning slash as he winced.

 **ZARC LP: 5900 = 3900**

Zarc opened the card he has Set in response. "I activate Trap Card: Return from Exile! When I received 2000 or more damage, I can return the banished Four Celestial Magicians back to the Graveyard." Zarc returned Double Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, White Wing Magician, and Violet Poison Magician that he had used to summon the Supreme King Dragon.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Ray concluded. She looked at Zarc with concern for her reincarnations whose souls she has sent into the Demon Duelist's mindscape. She looked at her siblings and could tell the two were breathing heavily, and in Reira's case, the little girl's body started swaying. They have lost considerable stamina. Ray herself was no exception to this. She hoped her reincarnations managed to free Yuya and the others' souls because physically they were not holding up so well.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Draw Sacrifice! I pay 1000 LP to allow all players to draw 5 cards!" Zarc used the Magic Card for the second time, allowing himself and his enemies to draw 5 cards.

 **ZARC LP: 3900 = 2900**

"With Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 9 Supreme King Gate Materia, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 1 to 8 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My Monster servants!" Zarc formed new Pendulum Scale and then summoned Chronograph Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6 / PS: 8), Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, and Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Hel in Attack Position.

"I activate Chronograph Magician's Effect! I Release it to banish the Four Celestial Magicians to perform Integration Summon! Be revived! Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Zarc once again banished the four Magicians that he had returned in his Graveyard to become one with his dragons again, becoming the Supreme King Dragon.

"Battle! I attack DDD Destiny King Zero Laplace with Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Hel!" Zarc declared attack using his Synchro-Pendulum dragon. Crystal Hel twirled its body, creating green winds that covered its body as it flew towards Zero Laplace. Following the Battle Phase, Zero Laplace's Effect automatically became 6000.

"I activate Crystal Hel's Effect! When it battles Monster with higher ATK, their ATKs are switched!" Zarc switched Crystal Hel and Zero Laplace's ATK, making the former's ATK 6000 while the latter's ATK 3000.

"Zero Laplace's Effect! Each Turn the first time it's attacked, it cannot be destroyed and I take no battle damage!" Reiji declared as Zero Laplace moved to in front of him and created energy barrier.

Zarc smirked at that as he picked a card from his hand. "I have expected that! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Supreme King's Counter! I negate your Zero Laplace's Effect and the damage you take will be doubled!" Crystal Hel's wings unleashed dichroic light that destroyed the barrier, allowing the Synchro-Pendulum Monster to continue its attack without being blocked.

"If this attack hits, Reiji-san will lose!" Himika remarked as she watched her son in concern.

Reiji looked at the card in his hand. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The cards in his hand were no help unless he sets them. Reiji turned to Crystal Hel as the Synchro-Pendulum Monster was close to his Zero Laplace. He clenched his fists. It was over for him.

"I activate Ebony Halberd's second Effect! I can direct the attack of a Monster to Ebony Halberd instead!" Reira abruptly announced, surprising Reiji and Ray. Ebony Halberd shot its sphere at Crystal Hel, turning the dragon's attention to itself. The dragon let out a growl of annoyance for its attack being interrupted. The dragon set its eye on the CCC Monster and flew towards it with the same attack that was originally for Zero Laplace. Reira placed her arms on her sides. The cards in her hand couldn't help her and there was no Action Card near enough for her to avoid this attack. This is it. She did her best.

"Reira?!" Reiji called out to his younger sister in panic. His eyes hardened at her form when Reira gazed at him and Ray with believing gaze.

"I leave the rest to the both of you!" Reira told her older siblings as Ebony Halberd was destroyed. The explosion threw Reira away back as she screamed in pain. She lay motionlessly on the ground, barely conscious from the impact.

 **REIRA LP: 1250 = 0**

"One prey is finally down. Only two more to go." Zarc stated in satisfaction at Reira's motionless body before pointing at Ray's Field.

"Next I attack Sephira Saber!" Zarc's dragon hand went down towards the Pendulum Monster.

Ray quickly opened her face-down card. "Trap Card: Offering of Sephira! I return Sephira Monster with the highest ATK to my Extra Deck, all cards I control cannot be destroyed and I take no damage until my next Turn!" She returned Torah Grammaton to create a giant silver winged shield that blocked Zarc's fist.

"I thought so. I would be disappointed if you lose just like that. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Zarc concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Demonic Pendulum! I discard one of my Monsters in my Pendulum Zone and replace it a DD Pendulum Card with Scale 4 or lower from my hand!" Reiji placed DD Chronos Key to his Pendulum Zone, replacing Count Surveyor. Reiji took a card from his hand and then looked at Reira who was being held by Ray.

" _Reira, I won't waste your sacrifice!"_ He thought determinedly as he faced the Demon Duelist. "I'll show you, Transcendent Pendulum Summon!"

"Transcendent Pendulum Summon?!" Ray looked at her younger brother with curiosity as so does everyone else, wondering what Reiji was going to do.

"This card cannot be summoned normally! I can Special Summon it when I have Pendulum Summoned a DDD Monster as long as the total of my Pendulum Scales exceeds its Level! Come forth! DDDD Superdimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Reiji summoned a mummy-like Monster with four huge bandaged arms and six sharp tails behind its back in Attack Position.

"A Pendulum Summon that transcendent Pendulum Scale?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock and disbelieve, his mouth gaping.

"Damn it Reiji! Just how much of a genius you can be?!" Sawatari remarked with amazement mixed with envy.

"The President never cease to surprise…" Sora commented, losing the energy to react more.

"I activate Zero Paradox's Effect! When I have successfully Special Summoned this card, I can destroy all other cards on my opponent's Field! That includes Monster in your Pendulum Zones!" Reiji destroyed Zarc's Odd-Eyes, Crystal Hel, Gate Materia, and Gate Zero. As the Supreme King Dragon cannot be affected by Effects that will make it leave the Field, the colossal dragon was not destroyed. Ray's cards that have been protected by Offering of Sephira's Effect were also not destroyed.

"You may have destroyed my servants, but that power won't be enough to destroy me! Also, at this moment I activate Trap Card: Gate Piece! I can add a Supreme King Gate Monster from my Extra Deck in my Pendulum Zone!" Zarc opened his Trap Card before the Effect destroyed it, placing Gate Materia back inside.

"I activate Gate Materia's other Pendulum Effect! When Supreme King Monster I control is destroyed by Battle or card Effect, I can Special Summon 1 Supreme King Dragon Monster from my Graveyard!" Zarc revived Nemesis from his Graveyard.

"I activate Chronos Key's Pendulum Effect! I can send this card to Graveyard from the Pendulum Zone along with the card in my other Pendulum Zone to increase the ATK of Zero Paradox by 700 for each card destroyed this Turn!" Reiji discarded Chronos Key and increased Zero Paradox's ATK to 5100.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Zero Paradox!" Reiji declared. Zero Paradox sent its six tails towards the Supreme King Dragon, using its sharp points to stab his stomach, shoulders, and arms. As Zarc cannot be destroyed due to their Monsters in Graveyard protecting it, Zarc still received damage.

 **ZARC LP: 3900 = 2800**

"I end my Turn." Reiji finished, turning to Ray. His look was asking her if she has received reply from Yuzu and the others yet. To his disappointment, Ray shook her head, which means they haven't freed Yuya and the others inside Zarc.

" _They need more time!"_ Reiji silently told his older sister through his gaze.

" _I'll try my best!"_ Ray replied silently as well. She leaned Reira to the wall before starting her Turn again.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Ray revived Sephira Qiuguo. As Qiuguo was Pendulum Summoned, she added a Sephira Magic Card into her hand from her Deck.

"I activate Magic Card: Archangel's Miracle! I can draw cards equal to Sephira cards I control!" Since Ray controls 4 Sephira cards, she drew 4 cards.

"I activate Magic Card: Angel's Zone Guard! I switch place the Monsters in my Pendulum Zones with 2 Monsters on my Field!" Ray replaced Sephira-Wendi and Sephira-Pirika with Sephira Saber and Sephira Qiuguo. Looking at her Monsters, she picked one card from her hand. The condition was completed.

"I activate Ritual Magic: Nekroz Mirror! I can Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand by Releasing 3 different Types Monsters that I control! Mage who weave the power of legendary monsters, clad yourself in the armors of light and darkness and descend to the battlefield! Ritual Summon! Level 11! Nekroz of Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" Ray summoned a Monster in the form of a red-haired woman in pink sleeveless and neckless dress with glittering armors equipped on her chest, abdomen, and waist. The Monster was like the human incarnation of Star-Creator God – Sophia.

"I activate Nekroz of Sophia's Effect! Once per Turn I can lower my opponent's Monster's ATK by 500 for each Monster used to summon this card until the end of Turn!" Nekroz of Sophia formed a magic circle around Zarc's body, lowering the Supreme King Dragon's ATK to 2500 as the dragon howled.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Nekroz of Sophia!" Ray immediately declared attack. Nekroz of Sophia formed black energy in its right hand and white energy in its left hand. The Ritual Monster then joined the two energies together into one and unleashed it towards the Supreme King Dragon in a form of a blast of light and darkness mixed together. The colossal dragon howled in pain as the blast hit its body.

 **ZARC LP: 2800 = 1700**

Zarc wiped the blood from his mouth, looking at Nekroz of Sophia with astonishment. "Hmm, it's not as impressive as Star-Creator God – Sophia, but it's close to that. Not forgetting your Torah Grammaton that you summoned earlier. They are new Monsters that you have developed as you grew together with your fragments, aren't they?" He questioned.

"Yes. For the sake of stopping you." Ray answered decisively, which widened Zarc's smile even more.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Pillar. When one of my Pendulum Zones is empty, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to that Pendulum Zone." Zarc once again placed Gate Nafalica to his Pendulum Zone.

At that very moment, Ray extended her hand to Nekroz of Sophia. "At this moment I activate Nekroz of Sophia's Effect! During either player's Main Phase, I can discard Nekroz of Sophia and a Nekroz Spell Card! My opponent cannot Special Summon Monsters from Extra Deck this Turn!" She removed her Ritual Monster and a Nekroz card in her hand, forming Magic circles around Zarc's Pendulum Zones and Extra Deck that indicated Zarc couldn't perform nearly all of the Summoning Methods.

"Good! She has sealed Zarc's means to Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summon this Turn!" Asuka remarked in relief.

"Even though Ray has no Monster her Continuous Trap: Pendulum of Poison will protect her from direct attack and Reiji's Zero Paradox has higher ATK than either Supreme King Dragon or Nemesis!" Shun remarked as Zarc went silent after seeing the magic circles that sealed his summoning.

"What's wrong, Zarc? Out of ideas?" Sawatari questioned cockily at the Supreme King Dragon, thinking he has lost the will to fight.

Zarc stifled a snicker that slowly burst into malicious laughter. "Hahahahahaha…! Interesting! This is far more interesting than our Duel years ago, Ray! As I thought, if it's you, you can push me to use my strongest power!" His expression was close to madness.

"Strongest power?" Ray repeated in confusion.

"Is he saying he has a Monster even stronger than Supreme King Dragon Zarc?!" Yusho guessed with dread threatening to fill his chest. He hoped he was wrong about this. Having to deal with the current Supreme King and his servants were near dead enough.

"He must be bluffing! Don't let it get to you!" Edo encouraged Ray and Reiji.

"It's true. After all, everything that I have done up until now is to prepare to unleash it." Zarc revealed calmly, surprising everyone.

The Supreme King Dragon's body once again was covered in darkness. The sky filled with stars was defiled by the black clouds and red lightning. Unlike whenever the Supreme King Dragon was summoned, the clouds and lightning covered the sky of the entire united dimensions. It was as if it was giving a sign. The sign of the end of the world…

"When my majestic form and a Level 10 or higher Dragon-Type Ritual Monster is on the Field while Greedy Duat, Crystal Hel, Dark Tartaros, Astrograph Magician, and Chronograph Magician are face-up in my Extra Deck, I can Release Nemesis to evolve myself into the greatest form!" Zarc declared as the four Supreme King Servant Dragons and the two Magicians became spirits that formed into a giant magic circle similarly as the magic circle when the Supreme King Dragon was summoned. The magic circle was circling around the Supreme King Dragon as the lightning strikes.

"But due to Nekroz of Sophia's Effect, you can't Special Summon–" Ray tried to remind Zarc of her Monster's Effect, but Zarc interjected her.

"Any Effect that prevents this evolution is negated!" He revealed much to everyone's dismay.

"The ultimate dragon that rules the four heavenly dragons and reigns in the fifth dimension! Penetrate the light of hope and attain new power! Integration Summon! Descend! Supreme King Dragon Zarc – Imperial Mode (ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 / LV: 12 / PS: 13)!"

The Supreme King Dragon's body was slowly crystalized within the black clouds. The magic circles then shined brighter as the red lightning strikes the dragon's crystallized body. The strikes caused the crystallized body to crack, revealing the Supreme King Dragon still in the same size and form but there were red three red glowing orbs on its wings, the green crest protruding from the skull to his body was added with red symbol-like lines and darkish red wings attached on its back. Zarc, who was still protruding from the dragon's chest, has his eyes and cracks on his face glowing crimson blood with his hair sticking upwards.

"Zarc…has evolved…?" Leo was nearly loss for words at the sight of the new form of the Supreme King Dragon.

"This is a lie…right…? How can there is such a being…" Dennis said with his body trembling in fear. The aura, the pressure released simply by the dragon's appearance was too much for him and everybody. For the first time in his life he felt this frightened.

"Is the world…going to be destroyed…?" Kaito wondered uneasily.

"When I evolved, I can destroy all my opponent's Monsters and gain LP equal to the sum of their ATKs!" Zarc announced, sending red lighting towards Reiji's Zero Paradox. The red lightning was faster and stronger than the normal one as it caused an explosion big enough to destroy the ground and blew Reiji several steps back.

 **ZARC LP: 1700 = 6800**

"This is it for you! I attack directly!" Zarc sent his fist once more against the defenseless Reiji.

"I activate Chronos Key's Monster Effect! When this card is in the Graveyard I can banish it and negate a battle damage that I will take!" Reiji banished his Pendulum Monster to create a barrier to protect himself from the incoming gigantic fist.

Zarc snorted at Reiji's attempt. "Naïve! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Supreme King's Sword! I can attack for the second time!" He activated a card from his hand.

Red swords came out from thin air and pierced the barrier covering Reiji. Reiji could do nothing but staring wide eyed at the attack approaching him. As the swords stuck on the barrier, making cracks, Zarc's fist hit the barrier, destroying it. A massive explosion resounded, sending the scorched body of Reiji flying and fell from the battlement. Tsukikage was quick to act, catching his superior before his fall to his death and placed him beside Reira. His body suffered severe burns and cut wounds horrifying Ray and Reira who were beside him.

"Reiji!" Ray called out, gently touching the side of his face and was relieved when Reiji slowly opened his eyes and held her hand.

"Sorry…I…can't…help more…" He apologized, voice weak and then he coughed out blood.

"Don't talk, Brother!" Reira told him, helping Tsukikage who were preparing for a first aid.

Ray gasped when she felt her chest throbbing. She used her other hand to cover her left ear and closed her eyes. At the beginning, it was small, but slowly it got bigger. She heard them. She heard their voices. She sensed them. She sensed their presence. A small relieved smile was formed on Ray's face. Seeing her smile, Reiji and Reira didn't need her to tell them what it means, and they were relieved as well.

"Looks like…they did it…" Reiji tried his best to smile so his siblings won't worry too much.

"We can't help you anymore, but now they can. If it's them, I'm sure they can finish what we started. You can do it together with them, Ray." Reira said confidently, placing her hand on Ray's.

Ray gently pulled her siblings into her arms, whispering a thank you into their ears before letting them go and returned to the Duel. Now that she has inherited her siblings' will, all the more reason she can't lose this Duel no matter what it takes.

"You're the only one left. Why don't you show me too? Your new ace." Zarc asked as he sneered at Ray.

"New ace?" Leo blinked in confusion. Everyone was also expressing the same.

"You think I don't know? Both of us have grown stronger and gained new power. I know that the power of the Pendulum you gained is more than this. You're certainly not bluffing when you said you still have tricks under your sleeves." Zarc said with a chuckle, but behind his arrogance there was actually a sense of wariness. Even though throughout their Duel Zarc showed himself to be confident and arrogant of his skill and power, he was actually very careful when it comes about Ray as his opponent. They have dueled each other for years so he knew her more than anyone else, even her own father Leo. Despite their Duel records was in his favour, it took his full focus and the best of his strategy to defeat her in each of their Duel. Now and then, she has always been his strongest rival.

Ray tightened her grip at a certain card in her hand. "…You have always been the better Duelist, Zarc… Even with this new power, I can get this far only because Reiji and Reira are helping me… To be honest, even if I use this new ace, I don't think I can win this Duel by myself…but more than that, I don't think I can reach your heart alone…that's why…"

Ray briefly touched Yuya's goggle around her neck before she raised her right hand that was holding a single card. "I'll need their help. The four of them who were born from your heart. With their help, I surely can move your soul that is now swinging like the pendulum!" She decreed as she revealed that single card.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Pendulum of Shadow! When I have no Monster on my Field while I control Pendulum of Poison, I can activate this card from my hand! I discard 2 cards in my hand to Special Summon Monsters from my Graveyard ignoring any Summoning Conditions with their Effects negated and they cannot attack on the Turn they are summoned!" Ray revived Star-Creator God – Sophia and Nekroz of Sophia back to her Field in Attack Position.

"When I have Star-Creator God – Sophia and Nekroz of Sophia from my Field while there is face-up Sephira Torah Grammaton in my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my Deck ignoring the Pendulum Scale!" Ray took a card that came out from her Deck following her declaration.

"The goddess who oversees the universe, illuminate the world with your light of endless salvation that penetrates the darkness of despair! Overscale Pendulum! Descend! Level 12! The Goddess of Harmony – Celes (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Ray summoned a female humanoid Monster with long golden hair. It was wearing a silver and gold suit of armor with a long skirt made from white feathers with a shield on its left arm and holding golden trident in its right hand.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Celes!" Ray immediately declared attack despite her Monster and the opposing Monster have the same ATKs, which confused everyone while Zarc moved his hand to block the attack.

"At this moment I activate Celes' Effect! When it attacks a Monster with equal or higher ATK, it gains half of that ATK!" Ray increased Celes' ATK to 7000, the Pendulum Monster raised its trident as its body started to be bathed in golden light, receiving the power up before continuing its attack. Celes' trident clashed against Zarc's fist. The two fiercely pushed their respective weapons against each other, creating sparks that eventually deflected the both of them.

 **ZARC LP: 6800 = 5800**

" _This is it! Now is the time!"_ Ray pointed at her second Continuous Trap Card. "I also activate Pendulum of Shadow's second Effect! When I inflict damage following this card's activation, I can make additional 500 damage!"

From the said card, a blast of shadow came out and pierced the Supreme King Dragon's body, enveloping the dragon in whirlwind of shadows as the dragon howled.

 **ZARC LP: 5800 = 5300**

"Urgh…!" Zarc groaned as he felt his body exploded in pain. He felt every muscle in his body convulsed with white hot fire. He knew this pain. He had experienced it before years ago. The pain of his body being rip apart. Remembering Ray saying that she will need the help from the four people born from his hearts, Zarc glared at Ray following the realization.

" _I see, so that's what you're planning…!"_ Zarc placed his hand on the screen of his Duel Disk. The darkness went into the red Duel Disk, causing the screen to fade in and out and the machine emits sparks. Blue light then came out from the machine, illuminating the entire area and blinded everyone around.

By the time the light disappeared, they saw both Ray and Zarc were still standing in their positions. However, they noticed that Zarc's appearance has changed. Yuya's green and red hair was replaced with spiky grey hair with green lines on the side bangs, and he was clearly looked a few years older than Yuya, around 16 or 17 in age.

"Ouch…that was more hurt than I thought…"

Yusho and the others then noticed there were four silhouettes behind the smoke in front of Ray. Their bodies stiffened when they heard that familiar voice. They didn't want to get their hopes high out of fear they will be immensely disappointed if it turns out not as they were expecting, so they waited with bathed breath until the smoke was blown away by the wind, revealing the four silhouettes. Their eyes and smiles widened happily as their prayer came true right before their eyes at that moment.

"At least we are back now." Yuya said as he scratched his head.

"Yuya!" Yusho exclaimed happily beyond relief when he saw his son. Gongenzaka cried out while nearly bawling his childhood best friend's name. If only he was not so far away, he would have gone to him and hug him like he always do.

"I never expected they have planned something like this." Yuto remarked while looking at himself to check if he was still in one piece and nodded in satisfaction when he was still perfect.

"Yuto!" Shun exclaimed as he stood up, ignoring the exhaustion and pain his body was suffering, his joy and relief overwhelmed him the moment he saw his best friend he had tried to save.

"But geez, can't they be more gentler? For a second I thought I'm gonna die from that!" Yugo complained, coughing from smoke.

"Yugo!" Sawatari exclaimed and jumped happily when he saw his newest buddy. He was so overjoyed that he had almost forgotten they were still in the middle of a Duel and nearly going to do his victory dance, which fortunately he didn't do or else it'll be embarrassing.

"Stop complaining, will you? Just take it like a man you're supposed to be." Yuri scolded his Synchro counterpart as he calmly wiped the dust from his clothes.

"Yuri!" Dennis almost tears up when he saw his old friend. Not only because he was safe, just by looking at the Predator Plants user he could tell that a part of the Yuri that he knew years back has returned.

"But wait, how is that possible? Shouldn't Zarc split back into them? Even though they are separated again, Zarc is still there." Leo brought out the big question, prompting everyone to wonder as well.

"I shall answer that…" Tsukikage then began to explain the discussion between the Akaba siblings and the girls.

 **1 HOUR AGO – CORE – ARC-V REACTOR – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

" _But what are we going to do after we freed Yuto and the others?"_ Ruri asked.

" _Are we going to have them fight back from the inside or something?"_ Serena asked.

"No. That won't do. If we do that, there's a chance that may endanger their souls as well. To make sure that nothing will happen to Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, we must separate them from Zarc." Ray told them and gestured them to allow her to continue before asking questions.

"However, Zarc and his dragons' power have grown significantly; they are more powerful than when I fought him years ago. He has become strong enough to form corporeal body for his soul by manipulating the Real Solid Vision programmed in the Duel Disk. Alternatively, he can also possess someone else. I have no doubt the moment we split them, Zarc would create corporeal body for himself and leave Yuya's body before his soul is split and stuck inside them again." Ray explained to them.

" _Creating corporeal body by manipulating the Real Solid Vision? Is that even possible?"_ Rin found the power to be impossible.

"Yuzu, Reiji, Reira, I'm sure the three of you have witnessed Zarc's power beforehand." Ray reminded and urged them to recall the instances they saw it.

The three said people remembered the power Yuya and Yuri have demonstrated in front of their very eyes. The ability to create new cards, the destructive power unleashed by their Monsters whenever they were in their state of rage, the dark blast and winds that Yuri unleashed recently. Remembering all those inhumane powers, having the power to freely manipulate Real Solid Vision no longer sounded far-fetched.

"Understand. Back to the main topic, I can see your point. Even though Zarc will still remain by using the corporeal body, at the very least Yuya and the others have been separated from him, which means we can fight Zarc without needing to worry for their safety. Plus, they can help us fight against Zarc."

"Precisely. It's as Reiji said. As for how we are going to do it…we are going to use this new card." Ray revealed one of the new four cards created by Samejima.

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

"So Zarc's current body is made from Real Solid Vision." Yusho remarked as he looked at Zarc's current form. This was must be his original demonic form when he still has his own body.

"To think his power is also to the extent of enabling him to manipulate the Real Solid Vision programmed in Yuya's Duel Disk... That power really is the power of a demon…" Chris commented, looking warily at the Supreme King Dragon.

"Never mind that! Since Yuya and the others are back, there is nothing that can hold them back to defeat Zarc!" Sora exclaimed. Even though they fought Zarc seriously, they were actually worried that they might somehow harm Yuya and his counterparts whom they knew were still inside Zarc in each of their attacks. But now since they have been separated from Zarc, there was no need to worry about that anymore.

"Welcome back." Ray greeted the four boys. Yuya and the rest smiled back as they could see Yuzu and the other girls appearing beside Ray as spirits that only they and Ray can see.

" _Phew, I was nervous."_ Yuzu sighed in relief.

" _I know, right? Even though we have talked about it, I'm not even sure this would work."_ Rin remarked, also letting out a sigh of relief similarly as Yuzu.

" _Thank goodness it worked out smoothly."_ Ruri clapped her hands together, happy of their success.

" _I knew all of us could do it!"_ Serena cheered, huffing in satisfaction.

"You took a pretty long time for this to work…" Reiji said as he approached them, his bod supported by Tsukikage and Reira to walk.

"We're sorry, Reiji. You can leave the rest to us now. We will finish this for sure this time." Yuya swore to his rival. This would be the one vow he won't break. Not only for Reiji, but it was also for the rest of his friends and his father who have fought for their sake.

"I know you will." Reiji said as he handed back Yuya's pendant on his palm, which the latter quickly wear back.

Ray then removed Yuya's goggle around her neck and placed it back on Yuya's head like the way he always wore it. She gave him a light pat on the head before looking at each of the boys. "I don't think I need to ask this, but are you ready?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" The four boys answered at the same time in sync.

"I have removed the intrusion penalty program. The four of you can join this Duel with your LP at its fullest." Reiji explained to the four counterparts.

"Then let's–"

"Yuya!" Yusho called out, prompting Yuya to turn to his father. Yusho then removed his Duel Disk from his wrist and then his Deck from his Duel Disk before throwing it to his son who caught it effortlessly. "Use that! It's not as good as the Duel Disk the Lancers or Academia are using, but it will help you."

Yuya blinked. He just remembered that Zarc was using his Duel Disk so he didn't have any Duel Disk with him. At least his Deck was still back with him. He stared at his father's Duel Disk for a moment before wearing it and then placed his Deck in.

"Thank you, Dad!" Yuya smiled in gratitude at his father before turning to Ray and his counterparts.

The five of them nodded, completely prepared. The four boys faced their original self – the Supreme King Dragon, and activated their Duel Disks, joining the Duel. Yuya stepped forward, marking the continuation of the Duel.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **United Hope –** Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are separated from Zarc thanks to Ray who used one of Samejima's new cards. Yuya and his counterparts then begin to fight Zarc together with Ray, determined to bring back the Supreme King Dragon's lost heart by using the new powers they have gained and unite their strength. Meanwhile, Samejima finds something is happening at the Dimension Pulses.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **CC CAMP:**_ You can add 2 CC Monsters from your Deck to your hand. (Magic Card)

 _ **CC IRREGULAR BLADE:**_ (DEMON / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / PS: 4). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can add a Level 5 or lower CC Monster to your hand.

 _ **CC TOMAHAWK EYE:**_ (DEMON / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1 / PS: 7).

 **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can change your opponent's Monster's ATK and DEF into similar as this card.

 _ **CC UNDERWORLD CROW:**_ (DEMON / DARK / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6). When this card is Special Summoned, you can add a DARK-Element CC or CCC Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **CCC EBONY HALBERD THE EMBODIMENT OF MIRAGE:**_ (DEMON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 3800 / DEF: 3200 / LV: 12). You can only summon this card when you have a Pendulum Summoned DARK-Element CC Monster on your Field with DARK-Element CC Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones and 2 or more DARK-Element CCC Monsters in your Graveyard. **(1)** You can reduce half of your LP and then add it to this Monster's ATK. **(2)** When your opponent declares attack, you can direct that attack to this card instead.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON NEMESIS**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / RITUAL / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10). **(1)** Once per Turn, you can destroy all face-up Magic or Trap Cards your opponent controls. **(2)** If this card is Special Summoned during Battle Phase, this can attack all your opponents simultaneously. **(3)** Once during either player's Turn this card can gain one of the ATKs of the Monsters that were Released to summon this card. **(4)** When this card is destroyed, the damage you take is added to your LP instead and you can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Supreme King Monster from your Deck.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE MATERIA:**_ (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 9). **Monster Effect: (1)** When this card is Special Summoned, you can draw 1 card and Special Summon 1 Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster from your Extra Deck (face-up) or Graveyard. **(2)** As long as this card is on the Field any damage you will take involving Supreme King Monsters you control becomes 0. **(3)** When this is destroyed, you can Special Summon the Monster(s) in your Pendulum Zones to the Field in Defense Position and then place this card in the Pendulum Zone. **Pendulum Effect:** When a Dragon-Type Monster you control is destroyed you can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your Graveyard with its Effect negated.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE MAGILA**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 8 / PS: 0). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, when you control a Magician-Type Pendulum Monsters, you can gain LP equal to the total ATKs of the Magicians you control. When your opponent attacks with Effect that can double damage, you can negate that Effect (This Effect cannot be negated by Monster Effect). **Monster Effect:** Once per Turn, it cannot be destroyed by Battle and you can Set 1 card from your Deck.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE DIOX**_ **:** (MACHINE / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 7 / PS: 13). **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn, if your Magician Type Monster is destroyed by Battle or card Effect, you can gain LP equal to the total DEFs of your destroyed Magician-Type Monsters and draw 1 card at the End Phase. **Monster Effect:** When it was destroyed by Battle, you can add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 _ **RETURN FROM EXILE**_ : When you received 2000 or more damage, you can Special Summon 1 Double Iris Magician, 1 Black Fang Magician, 1 White Wing Magician, and 1 Violet Poison Magician from Extra Deck or Graveyard. If they are banished, you can return them to Graveyard. (Trap Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING'S COUNTER:**_ When a Supreme King Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster negate that Monster's Effect. (Quick-Play Spell Card)

 _ **OFFERING OF SEPHIRA**_ : Return Sephira Monster with the highest Level that you control to your Extra Deck, all your Sephira Monsters cannot be destroyed and you take no damage until the end of this Turn. If the Sephira Monsters you control have the same Levels, choose the Monster with the highest ATK. (Trap Card)

 _ **CHRONOS KEY**_ **:** (DEMON / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5 / PS: 1) **Pendulum Effect** : You can send this card to Graveyard from the Pendulum Zone along with the card in your other Pendulum Zone to increase the ATK of a DD, DDD, or DDD Monster you control by 700 for each card destroyed this Turn until your next Main Phase. **Monster Effect:** If this card is in Graveyard, you can banish it to negate the damage you will take.

 _ **ARCHANGEL'S MIRACLE:**_ You can draw cards equal to Sephira cards you control. (Magic Card)

 _ **ANGEL'S ZONE GUARD:**_ Switch places the Monsters in your Pendulum Zones with 2 Monsters on your Field. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING DRAGON ZARC – IMPERIAL MODE:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / PENDULUM / XYZ / SYNCHRO / FUSION / RITUAL / ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 / LV: 12 / PS: 13). You can only summon this card by Releasing Supreme King Dragon Zarc and a Level 10 or higher Dragon-Type Ritual Monster while you have face-up Greedy Duat, Crystal Hel, Dark Tartators, Astrograph Magician, and Chronograph Magician in your Extra Deck. Any Effect that prevents this summoning is negated. **Monster Effect: (1)** If this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy all Monster your opponents' controls and gain LP equal to the sum of their ATKs. **(2)** While there are Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. **(3)** All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters. **(4)** If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s). **(5)** When this card destroys opponent's Monster(s), you can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of Monster(s) destroyed. **(6)** When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone. **Pendulum Effect:** **(1)** You can only summon Supreme King Monsters (this Effect cannot be negated). **(2)** When you control 2 or more Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster on your Field, you can send this card to the Graveyard and then Special Summon 1 Supreme King Dragon Zarc from Extra Deck or Pendulum Zone.

 _ **PENDULUM OF SHADOW:**_ Once per Turn when you have no Monster on your Field while you control Pendulum of Poison, you can discard up to five cards in your hand and then Special Summon Monsters from Graveyard ignoring any summoning conditions equal to the number of discarded cards, but the Monsters summoned cannot activate their Effects nor attack the Turn they are summoned. Any Monster you control that inflicts damage after this card's activation can make additional damage of 500. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **THE GODDESS OF HARMONY – CELES:**_ (ANGEL / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 12 / PS: 1). You can only summon this card by Releasing Star-Creator God – Sophia and Nekroz of Sophia while you have face-up Sephira Torah Grammaton face-up in your Extra Deck. **Monster Effect: (1)** When this cards attacks a Monster with equal or higher ATK, this card gains half of the opposing Monster's ATK. **(2)** This card is unaffected by any Effect that would make it leave the Field. **(3)** All Monster you control is unaffected by Magic or Trap Cards. **(4)** When this card is destroyed, you can either place this in your Pendulum Zone or return up to 10 Pendulum cards in your Extra Deck back to the Deck. **(5)** Once during either player's Turn, you can negate the Effect of one Monster your opponent controls. **Pendulum Effect:** Once per Turn you can Special Summon Monster from Extra Deck or Graveyard ignoring the Monster's summoning conditions.

 **SOME OCG/TCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE!**

* * *

 **Finish! Do you like the surprise? There's no way we will make Yuya take over Zarc like in the anime! He and his counterparts deserve this Duel in our book! And the two of us really wishes to see the four boys to fight together. Since the anime won't show it, we decided to write it on our own! The next chapter would be long too, far longer than this one for sure. We're going to reach the climax of Zarc battle soon! But before that, we're going to take another two or three days' rest before continue writing. We're really exhausted. It will take a while until we update again. Please be patient. (_ _lll)**

 **We are sorry if there is any error. We will check and fix it later after we have our rest. If you have any question, feel free to ask in the review or PM, but depending on the questions we may not answer it to avoid spoiling the story. There are only 11 chapters left so we have decided to keep the information regarding future chapters to minimum.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	62. United Hope

**Big thanks to** _ **Ryujomaru15, ScalchopWarrior, Playerhood18, KuriMaster13, DKILAM, donkeyboy100, Demon Lord Luciela, Big duels, Yuka Kuroshiro, Citylover96, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Elbarto4000, dvdryms, StrikeDragoon, Meemo, Guest, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, Brad, Dknight27, aqua9597, Ulrich362, Fanime1, Guest, SSJGamerYT, Ultimate Ash-Greninja**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Before you read this chapter, we want to tell you that after much thinking, we changed Zarc Imperial Mode's ATK and DEF to 5000, but his Level stays the same. We decided to stick with Level 12 as the highest Level Monster in this fanfic. Also, aside from the original Zarc's Effect, it has two more Effects that we purposely didn't write in the previous chapter.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~! :D**

* * *

 **UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Zarc threw his fragments the coldest look they had ever seen from the Demon Duelist. Beneath the coldness there was a great burst of rage. Its aura exploded like a volcano, blanketing the whole area in a dark cloud a fury. The four boys nearly wailed as their minds were battered by Zarc's storm of anger. Things were tense between the five of them, but the four boys did not back down. Their colourful eyes eyes challenged Zarc's own red with unyielding determination.

"Fools. You could have just continued to live your lives peacefully inside of me, but instead you chose painful deaths." Zarc told them with disappointment evident in his eyes.

"We don't need illusions. We will make our dreams reality!" Yuya replied.

Zarc snorted, smiling mockingly at them. "You're just my fragments. You really think you can win against me?" He questioned arrogantly. They were born from him and he has watched over them ever since they were born from within. The stronger they grew, the stronger he becomes, far stronger than any of them. And now they have the guts to challenge him? The nerve for mere fragments…

"My, we're being underestimated." Yuri chuckled in amusement, though there was a slightest bit offense in his smirk.

"Who are ya callin' just some fragments?! We are real people and we absolutely stronger than ya think! We're gonna break the crap out of ya`!" Yugo retorted while raising his fist against Zarc, his rough language slip out. If it were not for their situation, Rin normally would have scolded him.

"We will show you our power!" Yuto said calmly but his steel grey eyes were enough to show clearly his burning resolve like all the Resistance has.

"We will bring your real feelings back!" Yuya held his pendant tightly for a moment. He was carrying the feeling and wishes of the other Zarc. Not just him, but the rest of his counterparts were. Zarc didn't know what have occurred in his own mindscape thanks to his attention fully preoccupied to the Duel against Akaba siblings, so he didn't know the new power they have received from the last of his conscience, which they could use for their advantage.

Zarc's eyes sharpened down at his fragments before he relaxed. "Hmph. Fine if you insist. Since there are the five of you, there has to be a change of rule in this Duel. After each of your Turn, I will take mine. Do you have any qualms?" He proposed a change of rule. It wasn't like he has no confidence in his ability. He is always perfectly confident in his skill as Duelist. But as a Duelist, he also demands fairness.

"Then in exchange, players can't attack other players who haven't started their Turn!" Yuya demanded another addition to the rule. While Yuya thought Zarc attacking them when they haven't started their Turn seemed unlikely to happen, it won't hurt just to be sure.

"Fair enough." Zarc conceded to the addition.

"As long as we unite our powers, we won't lose to you!" Yuya declared, raising his Duel Disk, which followed by his counterparts.

Zarc drew a card, starting the Turn. "Then show me this power you speak of! I activate Magic Card: Contract of the Dragons! I can give each of my opponent a Dragon-Type Monster from my banish zone and then my LP is increased by 1500 for each Monster given to my opponent!" Zarc picked five cards from his banish zone and then threw it at each of his opponents who accepted them.

"Giving his own Monsters to Yuya and the others?!" Sora remarked in confusion.

"What is he thinking?!" Shun looked on suspiciously as Zarc recovered his LP.

 **ZARC LP: 5300 = 12800**

"This is…!" Yuya blinked when he saw the card, it was none other than his ace Monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Looking at his three counterparts, their face confirmed that they have also received their respective ace Monsters. Ray was the only exception; the card she received was Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham. They then placed their given Monsters into the Extra Deck. Why did Zarc giving back their ace Monsters?

Putting aside Ray for a moment, Zarc looked down at his counterparts. "I'm giving the four of you a chance to enlighten me. Didn't you say you will defeat me? Then come at me with your full power!" He challenged them. Apparently, he has no problem giving the Four Heavenly Dragons due to his confidence. But Yuya and the others felt there was another reason why he gave them their dragons.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, my servants!" Zarc summoned back two Darkwurms to his Field.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn. No matter what Monster or strategy you will use, I won't lose! Never!" Zarc glared at them.

"I'll be your first opponent!" Yuya stepped forward, hand on his Deck for his Draw Phase. He could hear the howl of his ace dragon. It wanted to be summoned. It wanted to help. And Yuya would gladly to fulfil that request.

"I Summon Entermate Drago Remora (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 5) from my hand!" Yuya summoned Drago Remora in Attack Position.

"Since I control an Entermate Monster, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Owl (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 6)!" Yuya summoned an owl-like Monster with dichromatic eyes in librarian outfit in Attack Position.

"When Odd-Eyes Owl is Special Summoned, I can Set and activate a card from my Deck." Yuya took out the card sticking out from his Deck. Seeing the card, he immediately activates it.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Zone Burst! I destroy two Pendulum Monsters I control to set a Pendulum Scale with Pendulum Cards from my Deck." Yuya destroyed Drago Remora and Odd-Eyes Owl and then add 2 Pendulum Monsters in his Pendulum Zones.

Yuya showed the two cards in his hand. "With Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Priest and Scale 10 Ignition Eagle, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!"

Yuya summoned five Monsters to his Field: First was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5). Second was Dragon Caller Magician (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4). Third was Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5). Fourth was Entermate Drago Remora. Fifth was Odd-Eyes Owl. Since Odd-Eyes Owl is Special Summoned again, Yuya set another card but this time he didn't activate it.

Zarc took that as his cue to make his move. "When my opponent performs Pendulum Summon, I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my hand, Extra Deck, or Graveyard!" He summoned back his own corrupted version of Odd-Eyes.

The two Odd-Eyes were roaring at each other. Yuya felt his heart pounding as Odd-Eyes' emotions spill all over him. It was roaring fiercely at its corrupted counterpart, but the roar was also trying to reach for its original master who only held him with a look of disappointment.

Zarc crossed his arms as he stared coldly at the Pendulum dragon. "How long do you think we have been together, Odd-Eyes? No, not just you. The rest are the same. Do you think I can't sense the change in your hearts? If you are going to get in my way too, then there is no point keeping you by my side." He told the red dragon, which sting the said dragon. Those words were pretty much means that the four dragons were not needed anymore since they were now against his goal.

"How can you say that?! Odd-Eyes is only concern about you! Odd-Eyes don't want to see you suffer anymore!" Yuya said in defense for his ace Monster. His heart ached sensing his dragon's sadness upon understanding Zarc's words. Not just Odd-Eyes, the other dragons were the same, and his counterparts could feel them even when they were now summoned yet.

"Silence! Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy! Anyone who stands against me will be crushed! Now hurry continues your Turn!" Zarc spat back. He didn't show it much, but he was furious. The four dragons he has trusted for all these years betrayed him.

Yuya clicked tongue, but continued his Turn. "I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Safe! I return a Pendulum Monster I control to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Pendulum Monster from my Deck! Spectral dragon with dual-colored eyes, from the ashes of defeat, rise and bring the dazzling light of victory that shines even in the deepest darkness! Overscale Pendulum! Appear! Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!" He returned Odd-Eyes Owl back to his Extra Deck to summon another dragon to his Field, making it four dragons in total.

"Next, I Overlay Dragoncaller Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned his second Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"I activate Drago Remora's Effect! All Dragon-Type Monster I control gain 500 ATK!" The gold attached on Drago Remora's forehead shined as Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Pendulum ATK's to 3000, and Odd-Eyes Raging and Odd-Eyes Phantasma's ATK to 3500. Now each of them has higher ATK than the Supreme King Servant Dragon.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes with Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! Fantastic Force!" Yuya declared his first attack with his Level 8 Pendulum dragon. Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon spread its wings as it shot a pure white fiery blast coated with sparks in shape of stars at the Supreme King Servant Dragon.

"Supreme King Servant Odd-Eyes' Effect! Each Turn, the first attacked Pendulum Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Zarc revealed as his Odd-Eyes endured the white blast with its sheer force.

"Even if it cannot be destroyed, you'll still take damage!" Yuya reminded as the blast finally exploded and the Supreme King Servant Dragon howled from the pain but keep standing.

 **ZARC LP: 12800 = 12300**

"I still have 2 more dragons to go! Next, I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya declared his second attack using his Xyz-Pendulum Monster. The orbs on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's body were glowing. Its wings were burning hot like lava that eventually formed flames that covered the dragon's entire body before it gathered and formed a circle of blue flame in front of its face. The flames were so hot that it raised the temperature around it and melted several debris, making the area seemed like a living hell. The red dragon unleashed a huge blast of hot burning flame towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon who had stepped in front of Zarc to block the blast again as its master's hand started to move.

Catching the miniscule movement Zarc was going to make, Ray interrupted the Turn right at that moment. "I activate Celes' Effect! Once during either player's Turn, I can negate the Effects of a Monster my opponent controls! I choose your Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" She declared, surprising the Demon Duelist as Celes created a red magic circle that appeared around his Odd-Eyes, causing the dragon to struggle as it tried to break free from the magic circle.

"With this you can't Release Odd-Eyes and summon your Darkwurms to make Yuya's dragons' ATK to 0!" Ray stated. All of Zarc's main four Supreme King Servant Dragons have the Effect to return to Extra Deck and then replace themselves with two Darkwurms that reduced the ATK of their respective Monster status to 0 while the Supreme King Dragon is present. Had Zarc activated Odd-Eyes' Effect, all of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters would have been unable to attack at all. Yuya and the others are trying to reach for Zarc like she does. In that case, she will back them up and give them their chance.

"I'll support the four of you! You can attack all you want!" Ray told the four boys in front of her.

"Got it! Thanks, Ray!" Yuya thanked the older girl as his Xyz-Pendulum dragon's attack continued.

Zarc quickly opened one of his two face-down cards. "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Supreme King Cycle! When Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate destruction and halve the damage!" The Demon Duelist added his own magic circle above Celes' magic circle. His Odd-Eyes stopped struggling and endured the hot blast. Its horn was partly melted from the blast, but it didn't pay it any heed.

 **ZARC LP: 12300 = 11800**

"Lastly, I attack with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared his third and final attack with his ace Monster. Odd-Eyes ran towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon before twirling its body and then shot the accumulated blast red blast from its mouth once the two are at the right distance. This time, the corrupted Odd-Eyes also unleashed its own blast, causing the two red flames to clash intensely with neither Odd-Eyes willing to give up.

"When Odd-Eyes battle a Level 5 or higher Monster the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya added more power to his ace dragon. The three orbs on Odd-Eyes' head and horns glowed, intensifying the destructive power of the flame that slowly pushed back the corrupted Odd-Eyes' blast. The corrupted Odd-Eyes' couldn't hold anymore and the blast finally hit its body, causing it to crack while the dragon let out a howl that sounded like a wince.

 **ZARC LP: 11800 = 11300**

"Atta boy, Yuya! That's my son!" Yoko exclaimed in overly happy way.

"Go Big Bro Yuya! We're counting on you!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered at the same time.

"Burn up Yuya! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo got fired up as well.

"I activate Supreme King Cycle's second Effect. At the end of opponent's Turn, I can return the Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster I control that is under this card's Effect and then Special Summon two Darkwurms." Zarc returned Odd-Eyes back to the Extra Deck, replacing it with his two Darkwurms.

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Dark Sider! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard by using 2 Monsters on my Field with the same Levels equal to the Xyz Monster's Rank as Materlias!" Zarc Overlayed his two Darkwurms to revive Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion that now has three Overlay Units. Right at that moment, however, Ray once again used Celes' Effect to seal Dark Rebellion's abilities. Unfortunately for her, he can still increase Dark Rebellion's ATK.

"Xyz Monster summoned through Dark Sider's Effect has its ATK increased by 1000 and can attack as many as Overlay Unit it has!" Zarc revealed, increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 3500.

"Battle! I attack Drago Remora with Dark Rebellion!" Zarc declared his first attack by targeting Yuya's weakest Monster on the Field. Dark Rebellion pierced its fangs at the little dragon with ease, destroying it to bits. As the little dragon was destroyed, consequently the rest of the dragons' ATKs returned to normal.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 2200**

"Next, I attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!" Zarc continued to his second attack, now targeting Yuya's highest Level dragon. Dark Rebellion's fangs clashed with Odd-Eyes Phantasma's hand in its attempt to block the Xyz dragon. Unfortunately for the Pendulum dragon, its hand was much weaker than the Xyz dragon's fangs that its hand was easily deflected, creating an opening for Dark Rebellion to shoot its dark purplish flame at Odd-Eyes Phantasma, creating a hole on its body before it exploded.

 **YUYA LP: 2200 = 1700**

"And then, I attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Zarc pointed at one of the last two dragons remained on Yuya's Field. Dark Rebellion mercilessly bit Odd-Eyes Raging's left shoulder and ripped it apart, causing the dragon howl in pain. It was so painful that its howl echoed throughout the whole area and Yuya paled, sensing his dragon's pain. Dark Rebellion then finished it with a pierce at the neck with its fangs, destroying the Xyz-Pendulum dragon.

 **YUYA LP: 1700 = 1200**

"When Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is destroyed, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones and place it in the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya destroyed Odd-Eyes Priest and Ignition Eagle with Odd-Eyes Raging filling the right Pendulum Zone where Odd-Eyes Priest was originally were.

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Pendulum Effect! When I have no Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can place one Pendulum Monster from my Deck!" Yuya placed Planet Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 7 / PS: 9), a male Magician-Type Monster clad in black and blue armor with a flowing blue cape. It has silver hair tied in a ponytail, and covered by a brown, orange and white bandana. It was holding black spear-like staff.

"Finally, I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc grasped Odd-Eyes into its giant dragon hand and began to crush it. The Pendulum dragon cried out as its body was being crushed slowly. It cried and cried while Yuya could only watch in horror.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Yuya shouted at Zarc. He nearly tears up as he continued to hear his dragon's scream of pain. It was like he shared his dragon's pain. How could he be so cruel to his own dragon? If he wanted to destroy it, then he should just destroy it quickly. At the very least Odd-Eyes won't be in pain like this.

Zarc looked satisfied by the look of horror in Yuya's face before finally destroying Odd-Eyes in his hand. With the scream stopped, Yuya snapped back and quickly turned to Planet Magician.

"I activate Planet Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate the damage I will take and gain LP equal to the damage that was negated!" Yuya activated the Magician's power. Planet Magician pointed its staff at Yuya, showering his body with gentle blue light that recovered his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 1200 = 3700**

Zarc didn't seem surprise by this. "I thought so the moment you placed Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon in your Pendulum Zone. As expected from my fragment who became my main host. You added and used Monsters that can directly set cards from the Deck instead of adding it to my hand since you know I can destroy any card added to hand outside Draw Phase with my power. You came up with a good alternative. Job well done." The Demon Duelist gave a brief applause to his Standard fragment.

Yuya sharpened his gaze at Zarc. "You, do you enjoy the pains you took?! You said you want to make people who forced you to fight to pay, but you turned out to be similar as them!" The Entertainment Duelist pointed out with a tinge of anger, still hearing his dragon's cry from within the Extra Deck.

Zarc twitched. Yuya has pushed the button with that. "Don't compare me with those pathetic humans who can only watch and crawl back into their holes like insects! I merely giving them what they deserved, and preventing the same thing from happening in the future by eliminating them before they can!" He yelled back angrily at his Standard fragment. His eyes filled with contempt as the faces of the people who had forced him filled his mind.

"But does doing this really make you happy?! Wasn't your original intention similar to us?! You want to make everyone smile with your Dueling!" Yuya questioned as he remembered the happier memories that the other Zarc has shown to him and his counterparts.

"Shut up! I said I don't care about smiles! What I want is to become the strongest and annihilate everyone in the world!" Zarc persisted with his answer. And then he felt it. A black haze in his heart which he had barely noticed at first, however whenever he saw his fragments, the haze grew more and more within him. Though it wasn't painful, Zarc found himself unable to ignore it, as it occasionally would assert itself and catch him off guard - feeling as though his heart was being squeezed; it was a sensation which he did not understand. It was annoying.

A gentle weight dropped down on Yuya's shoulder. Yuya turned to his right side to see Yuto stared at him with sad eyes. The darker boy closed his eyes for a second before nodding at him with his steeled resolve. Yuya looked straight into the eyes and nodded back, understanding what Yuto was silently telling him. This was no time to be distressed. If they want to return Zarc's kind heart, they have to be strong and reach him with their Duelings.

"Next it's my Turn! With Scale 2 Phantom Knights Nemesis Horse and Scale 8 Phantom Knights Black Hood, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuto summoned Phantom Knights Shadow Fist (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5) and Phantom Knights Shadow Knuckle (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800 / LV: 5) in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 Cards and activate them right away! I Special Summon Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine and Overlay them! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Next, I Overlay Shadow Fist and Shadow Knuckle! From the depth of purgatory, dedicate to the restless soul with the song of revolution. Echo for eternity, and appear! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his second Xyz dragon in Attack Position as well.

Since Zarc's power made his Monsters unaffected by Ritual, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Monsters' Effect, Yuto couldn't use his dragons' Effects. But he already found alternative way. "I activate Black Hood's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can increase the ATK of all Xyz Monsters I control by 1500!" Yuto increased Dark Rebellion and Dark Requiem's ATKs to 4000 and 4500 respectively.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared his second attack using his ace Monster. Dark Rebellion extended its wings, unleashing purple sparks as its fangs were shining before flying towards the corrupted form of itself. Due to Supreme King Cycle's Effect, the Supreme King Servant Dragon managed to endure the attack, clashing its own fangs against Dark Requiem's, though it was pushed back due to difference in their strengths.

 **ZARC LP: 11300 = 11050**

"Alright! One more attack, Yuto!" Shun encouraged his best friend.

"Give it your all, Yuto!" Allen and Sayaka cheered together.

"Show him the power of the Resistance!" Kaito shouted with confidence for his comrade.

"Strike him down with your iron will!" Chris shouted as he looked at his junior with conviction.

"Next I attack with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Requiem Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem roared, echoing throughout the whole area before flying high. Its wings became similar to that of stained glass that usually found in church. When they looked at the dragon, it felt so bright. It was as if the dragon was offering repose. Dark Requiem flew down at full speed, its sharp fangs pointing at the corrupted Dark Rebellion.

Zarc smirked, having expecting that after Yuya's earlier move. "I activate Dark Sider's other Effect! When this card is in Graveyard, I can remove all of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units and increase its ATK by 2000!" He detached all of his Dark Rebellion's Overlay units and then increased its ATK to 5500.

"What?!" Yuto exclaimed, not expecting this. He couldn't stop the attack now. His Dark Requiem fiercely bumped its head against its corrupted form. The two Xyz dragons pushed their heads against one another without any intention to lose. However, the corrupted Dark Rebellion gained the upper hand, pushing the opposing dragon's head away before grabbing it and then crashing the both of them to the ground with Dark Requiem beneath the corrupted Dark Rebellion, destroying the former.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 3000**

"Dark Requiem…!" Yuto looked at the ground where his second dragon was crushed. His fists tightened as he heard his dragon whimpering in pain from the crash before disappearing. However, Yuto didn't show his frustration, especially in front of Dark Rebellion who seemed ready to nudge him with its tail should he show any sign of giving into his emotion. He mustn't show any weakness or else it would only please Zarc. He kept himself steady and eyed Zarc with the same determined gaze, which impressed the Demon Duelist.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuto concluded, ending Black Hood's Pendulum Effect and revert Dark Rebellion's ATK to normal.

"It seems seeing many of your friends fall in the battlefield has strengthened your mentality. That's right. Any slightest bit of weakness in battle would be the end of you." Zarc remarked. He had learned from his experience in the original world. Duelists who gave into their emotion so easily and lose their temper ended up being the first ones to lose.

"To be honest, if my comrades are not here with me, maybe I'll lose it. I don't think I can keep calm like this. But with my comrades having entrusted their hopes and wishes to me and watch my back, there is no way I can show my pathetic self, especially Dark Rebellion who agreed to fight by my side despite his own pain confronting you." Yuto knew that his comrades from the Resistance were watching him right now. Even if they didn't voice it, he knew they were cheering for him to win. Now that everyone who has been carded has returned, he won't let them to fall into despair again.

"Zarc, didn't you miss those days when you would work alongside others, not just your Monsters to improve yourself? Isn't it because of them that you could become strong back then? It's because you helped each other you could win." Yuto recalled the memories shown by the other Zarc. One of them was how Ray and several Duelists who looked up to him in the circuit were having a friendly Duel. There were also children who would ride on Dark Rebellion's back and the dragon took them for a small flight simply for fun. Zarc and Ray, in particular, were exchanging ideas and such. Through their years of rivalry, the two of them became strong.

Zarc shrugged dismissively. "Those very same people die because they are weak. In the end, in this world, it all comes to survival of the fittest. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die." He simply responded before starting his Turn. Following Supreme King Cycle's Effect, at the end of Yuto's Turn, Dark Rebellion returned to the Extra Deck and then Zarc Special Summoned two Darkwurms in place.

"My Turn! I activate Field Magic: Dragon's Nest! As long as this Field is active, all Dragon-Type Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Zarc started his Turn, deciding to do some change in this Duel.

The moment Zarc activated the Field, their surrounded changed completely. Dark stormy clouds loomed over the land, the sky nowhere to be seen as if it doesn't exist. Everything was so still. The plants withered, the soil dry, the air was so heavy that it added to gravity. Yuya gasped as a memory of his other-self came into him. This place was creepily similar with the mindscape where Zarc and his other-self confronted each other last time.

"If all Dragon-Type Monsters cannot be destroyed, then doesn't that means Yuya and the others' dragons cannot be destroyed too?" Reira stated in confusion. Why Zarc would did that when it would have been easier for him to just destroy their dragons?

"I activate Magic Card: Crawling Wind! I can Special Summon Synchro Monster from my Graveyard using Darkwurms on my Field with its ATK increased by 2000!" Zarc summoned back Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing in Attack Position with its ATK increased to 4500, not forgetting this time Celes' magic circle surrounded it, preventing the dragon from activating its Effects.

"I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Clear Wing!" Zarc motioned his Synchro dragon to attack. Clear Wing's spread its glowing green wings and unleashed the green laser that shot through Dark Rebellion's right wing and chest. With one of its wings broken, Dark Rebellion dropped down to the ground in front Yuto.

 **YUTO LP: 3000 = 2000**

"Dark Rebellion!" Yuto called out in concern, which the dragon replied with a howl of assurance, but unfortunately it didn't assure the Xyz Duelist.

"Next I attack Dark Rebellion!" Zarc raised and delivered its dragon's fist to the weakened Xyz dragon.

Yuya quickly opened his face-down card before the fist reached the dragon. "Trap Card: Pendulum Instant Shield! When my opponent declares attack while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in Defense Position and direct that attack to that Pendulum Monster! The Monster summoned through this card's Effect cannot be destroyed the Turn it's summoned!" He summoned back Drago Remora in Defense Position. The little dragon appeared in front of Dark Requiem, creating golden barrier that blocked the Supreme King Dragon's fist.

Yuto sighed in relief that his dragon was safe. "Sorry. Thanks, Yuya. I owe you one." The Xyz Duelist thanked his Standard Counterpart.

"No problem." Yuya smiled at his Xyz counterpart.

"I can attack you again by banishing Crawling Wind if I want to right now. But I know that either your comrades or Ray will somehow stop my attack or negate the damage you will take, but most importantly finishing you off right now would be too fast…" Zarc's lip curled into a snarl he didn't want to release, but he was so angry that he let it go anyway. These little runts who were unfortunately his fragments were acting high and mighty like they understood his feelings very well. So detestable.

"I'll play you until you're dead. You need to experience more pain and despair! Zarc's murderous aura intensified, making his opponents shivered for a second and cold sweat formed on their faces. He was serious. He was seriously going to kill them.

Yugo abruptly punched himself on the face, surprising his counterparts. He looked at his hands. They have stopped trembling after feeling that murderous intent.

"Y-Yugo?" Yuya blinked at his Synchro counterpart.

"Sorry. I'm fine! This is just my own way to get ahold of myself!" Yugo assured his counterparts with spirited face he always have when facing strong opponents.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Speedroid Marble Machine and Scale 6 Speedroid Hexasaucer, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yugo summoned Speedroid Passing Rider (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 5), Speedroid Domino Butterfly (ATK: 100 / DEF: 300 / LV: 2), Speedroid Den-Den Archduke (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3), Speedroid Shave Boomerang (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4), and Speedroid Rocket Carpet (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0 / LV: 5).

"I Tune Passing Rider with Domino Butterfly! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yugo summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position before turning to his other two Monsters.

"I activate Rocket Carpet's Effect! I can send a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Rocker Carpet is then treated as that Synchro Monster!" Yugo discarded High-Speedroid Chanbarider and then treated Rocket Carpet as the Synchro Monster.

"I Tune Rocket Carpet treated as Chanbarider with Den-Den Archduke! Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yugo summoned his second Synchro dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Shave Boomerang's Effect! I can change a Monster's Position to Defense Position and that Monster loses 300 ATK!" Yugo chose his own Crystal Wing's Position to be changed as the yellow mechanical Monster changed its shape into boomerang.

"At this moment I activate Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! I negate Shave Boomerang's Effect and destroy it and add its ATK to Crystal Wing!" Yugo negated Shave Boomerang's Effect, changing Crystal Wing's position back to Attack Position as Crystal Wing unleashed white light from its mirror-like wings. However, right at that moment, Yugo turned to his ace Monster.

"And then I activate Clear Wing's Effect! I negate Crystal Wing's Effect, destroy it, and add its ATK to Clear Wing! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo motioned his ace Monster to do the same as Crystal Wing, spreading its wings and unleashed the same light that destroyed the Level 8 Synchro dragon and effectively increased his ace Monster's ATK to 5500.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yugo declared his attack with his ace dragon.

Clear Wing's body was enveloped in green winds from its wings like a tornado. The dragon flew high in zigzag motion before marching down towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon who also enveloped its body with similar green winds. The two Synchro dragons flew high to the sky where they clashed their bodies against each other, creating green sparks that looked like green stars if watched from afar. The original Clear Wing was winning the match, making a somersault-like movement that blew back the corrupted Clear Wing.

 **ZARC LP: 11050 = 10550**

"YEAH! Eat that, Zarc! Great job, Yugo!" Sawatari jumped excitedly as he cheered for Yugo.

"That's the way, Yugo! Show him your conviction with your Dueling!" Jack raised his fist proudly at Yugo.

"I'll tell you this Supreme King freak, you're giving up too fast!" Yugo told the Demon Duelist straightforwardly like he always said to practically everyone.

"You blamed those people in the original for your own misery, but it's also your own fault you became like this! You're giving up too easily! No matter how cruel or evil the original world was, it was still your choice to go along with it! You knew you hated the evil and violence of the original world, yet you still went along their actions!" Yugo understood that the people of the original world was extremely cruel and would likely have done a lot of things to force Zarc into becoming a monster, but ultimately, the choice to become one was his own. Giving up too fast on humanity, Zarc reminded him of his other-self.

Zarc's face darkened at Yugo. Was he trying to imply that he was nothing but those people's puppet? Foolish nerve. "You always like to speak without much thinking and often get into trouble from that. But this time, the trouble you get into won't let you come out from it alive!" His Synchro fragment has always been dimwitted out of all his fragments, but he never thought that his stupidity was beyond his expectation.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Preying Poison! I can Special Summon Fusion Monster my Graveyard using Darkwurms on my Field with its ATK increased by 1000!" Zarc revived Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom in Attack Position with 3800 ATK and Celes' magic circle reappeared around it this time that preventing it using its Effect like the previous three dragons.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom!" The Fusion dragon immobilized Clear Wing by holding its arms and abdomen while opening the mouth on its stomach and shot purple blast straight through Clear Wing's body and then threw the Synchro dragon to the ground.

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 2700**

"Clear Wing!" Yugo rushed to his dragon, carefully placing his hands on its arm as the dragon was groaning on the ground. He looked at the hole on its abdomen and paled. It must be really hurt. If a human was hit with that, he didn't think he would survive.

"Due to preying Poison's Effect, when Starve Venom inflicts damage, the opposing player will receive additional damage equal to the double of the original damage taken!" Zarc revealed as Starve Venom opened its mouth and unleash a miasma towards Yugo. Clear Wing quickly brought Yugo into its arms while its back turned, receiving the full brunt of the miasma, though a splash of the miasma grazed Yugo's arm.

 **YUGO LP: 2700 = 1100**

Yugo gently held his dragon and whispered him his gratitude and assurance before removing himself from his dragon to face Zarc once more.

"Ray even knew full well that you hated the choice of becoming that kind of person originally, yet you still caved into the demands of other people! Until this very moment, you're being bound by those people's desire!" Yugo continued to point out the reality. Just reminding Zarc of his happier times won't be enough. Zarc must also accept the fact that he had ignored and denied in order to move forward.

Zarc's patience was running thinner for each of his fragments' Turn. "None of you are going to shut up until I silence you myself, huh? Then you better say your prayers from now because I won't be so kind anymore." This time, instead of attacking Clear Wing, Zarc pointed at Ray's ace Monster, Celes. "Next, I attack The Goddess of Harmony – Celes!"

The Supreme King Dragon opened its mouth and shot green blast at the Pendulum Monster who created a barrier to protect its master from the blast at the cost of its own life, destroying the Goddess of Harmony while Ray was pushed back but managed to keep her footing.

 **RAY LP: 2100 = 1600**

"With this you can't negate my Monsters's Effects anymore. Nothing will protect you lot this time." Zarc directed the last part to his fragments who managed to survive with minimum damage thanks to Celes' support and his own decision to keep them alive for the time being. If he could use his dragons' Effects, they would have been in much worse condition.

"When Celes is destroyed, I can destroy a card in my Pendulum Zone and place Celes in that Pendulum Zone!" Ray quickly placed her ace Monster in the Pendulum Zone.

"Don't worry everyone! I'll be okay! I'll do something on my next Turn, just focus on attacking!" Ray told the four boys. As long as she has the two Continuous Trap Cards on her Field, she would be fine. She just needed two more cards.

Zarc turned to his Fusion fragment as he ended his Turn. His Fusion fragment outwardly looked the same as always, him and his playful smirk as the boy so casually waving his hand at him. That look would have deceived ordinary people, but definitely not Zarc. Out of his four fragments, Yuri was his favorite. He was the one who was the easiest to influence, though later that wasn't necessary since the both of them shared the same desire. But now something was different from him. There was still the same desire to destroy, but above that desire there was something else and it overwhelmed that desire.

"Looks like it's my time to show off." Yuri hummed as he stepped forward, pulling Yugo to the back, causing the Synchro counterpart to stumble and nearly fall.

"What was that for?!" Yugo asked angrily.

"It's my show time, which means I'm the star now. Side character should back off and let the main character in the spotlight. Plus, you'll be an eyesore." Yuri moved his hand in dismissive manner at his Synchro counterpart, and his smirk widened at the reaction he has expected.

"The hell was that bastard?!" Yugo shouted back, but didn't make any move towards Yuri, knowing this wasn't the time for petty fight, as much as he hated it.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Predator Plants Genlisea Toad (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 300 / LV: 4 / PS: 1) and Scale 7 Predator Plants Brocchinia Salamander (ATK: 300 / DEF: 400 / LV: 2 / PS: 7), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters. Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuri summoned three Monsters to his Field: Predator Plants Fly Hell (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2), Predator Plants Spino Dionea (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4), and Predator Plants Moray Nephentes (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) all three in Attack Position.

"I activate Genlisea Toad's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters on my Field as Materials ignoring its Summoning condition. I Fuse Fly Hell and Spino Dionea!" Yuri began his summoning chant as his Monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance. Become one now, and from the hell under your petal, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Dragon with poison hungering fangs! Level 8, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect! When it was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the Field as Materials, it gains the ATK of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent currently controls!" Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 19800.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri declared Battle Phase with his ace Monster. Starve Venom bound its corrupted form with its roots and then unleash green destructive blasts that became one as it made its way towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon.

"I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's Effect! During Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can target 1 Monster on the Field or Graveyard to negate that Monster's Effect and steal it!" As Zarc declared, the corrupted Starve Venom used its fangs to open a pathway to the Graveyard to pull Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing and then consumed it into the mouth on its stomach, gaining its Effect.

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect that I have stolen! Once per Turn I can negate attack and destroy the opposing Monster, and the player receives damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK!" Zarc stated as Starve Venom unleashed the same green lasers from the orbs around its body.

"Hah! I figured that would be the case! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Venomous River! I halve both of our Monsters' ATKs and negate the Effect! With this, Starve Venom's ATK continues!" Yuri lowered his Starve Venom and Zarc's Starve Venom to 9900 and 1900 respectively. The original Starve Venom deflected the lasers while his blast continued, hitting the corrupted Starve Venom. Due to Dragon's Nest's Effect, the Supreme King Servant Dragon was not destroyed and the damage Zarc took was halved.

 **ZARC LP: 10550 = 6550**

"If you think I'm done then you are wrong! I activate Brocchinia Salamander's Pendulum Effect! Once during Battle Phase, I can perform Fusion Summon! I Fuse Starve Venom with Fly Hell! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulges all as you desire! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Yuri evolved his Starve Venom, summoning Greedy Venom that quickly charged forward to attack.

Greedy Venom bit the corrupted Starve Venom on its neck, which followed by its fanged tentacles that bit its body. The evolved Fusion dragon then shredded Starve Venom's body and started to consume the part it has shredded. The Supreme King Servant Dragon howled in pain before it able to use its remaining power to blast Greedy Venom away from it, though the latter dragon looked satisfied with the meal it has.

 **ZARC LP: 6550 = 5850**

"And with this I end my Turn. You enjoy your opening dish aren't you, Greedy Venom?" Yuri cheerfully asked his dragon, which the dragon replied with a satisfied howl, though it looks like it still want more. Yuri chuckled as he patted the dragon while telling it to be patient.

"That's creepy! Freakin' creepy! Can't you do it more normally?!" Yugo said while pointing at his Fusion counterpart and his dragon, clearly disgusted by the way Greedy Venom attacking its opponent. His face was pale, and he didn't even need to look to know that Yuya and Yuto also felt the same, though they were much less reserved of it.

"Hello? Can't you tell from its name? It's greedy." Yuri replied calmly, emphasizing the 'greedy' part.

"Who cares with his name or appetite?! Do it fast and normally next time! Logically in the battlefield we wouldn't have the time to eat!" Yugo protested.

Dennis chuckled at the argument between Yuri and Yugo. He knew this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help but feel glad to see his old friend starting to return to his old self. He wished this meant they could become friends again like they were children after this battle is over.

"After everything that has happened you're speaking about logic now? Everything is beyond logic by now." Yuri stared at Yugo with flat expression as he pointed out the problem in his words. But he then decided to ignore the Synchro user and turned again to Zarc who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Something on my face, Zarc?" Yuri asked with a sweet smile.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to side with them. You still want to destroy this world as much as I do, yet there was something else and that something is what urging you to defy me." Zarc finally voiced his thought. He was truly curious, just what happened to make his Fusion fragment to change his mind?

Yuri made a gleeful expression at Zarc, confusing the Supreme King Dragon even more. "Hmm… I don't want to go with the long talk, so let's just say that I have found something more amusing and interesting than the destruction of the world for now…" He answered with his eyes glancing briefly at Yuya not far beside him, recalling the promise he and Serena made with him.

"Besides…" Yuri pointed his finger at Zarc tauntingly. "If I want to become the strongest in the world, then that means I must defeat you too, don't you think so?"

Zarc's lips curled into a sinister grin upon hearing that. "It's too bad. Out of the four of you, you're the one I dislike the least, Yuri. The same also goes for Starve Venom. Such a waste that Starve Venom now prefers you more than me." He told his Fusion counterpart before starting his Turn.

"Magic Card: Mark of Catastrophe! I return 5 Pendulum Cards back to my Deck and 5 cards in my Graveyard back to my Deck to Special Summon 4 Dragon-Type Monsters from my Extra Deck and Graveyard! Revive! My servants!" Zarc returned 5 Pendulum cards back to his Deck from his Extra Deck and 5 cards that consisted of 2 Magic Cards and 3 Trap cards from his Graveyard back to the Deck. He then opened a dark realm where Greedy Duat, Dark Tartaros, Crystal Hel, and Nemesis appeared from.

"Fortunately for you vermin that I cannot activate my servants' Effects the Turn they were summoned through Mark of Catastrophe's Effect. But this should be enough to make you know your places!" Zarc pointed at his Field Spell.

"I activate Dragon's Nest's Effect. I banish a Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard to destroy this card. Now your dragons can be destroyed through Battle." Zarc banished Preying Poison and then destroyed Dragon's Nest. This revert the scenery back to normal.

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Dark Tartaros!" Zarc declared his first attack with his Xyz-Pendulum Dragon. Dark Tartaros' body was covered in purplish black flames and then the dragon shot black flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast, destroying Dark Rebellion.

 **YUTO LP: 2000 = 1500**

"I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Crystal Hel!" Zarc made his second attack with his Synchro-Pendulum Dragon. Similarly as Dark Tartaros, Crystal Hel's body was covered in black flames and then the dragon shot darkish green flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast, destroying Clear Wing.

 **YUGO LP: 1100 = 600**

"I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with Greedy Duat!" Zarc made his third attack with his Fusion-Pendulum Dragon. Similarly as Dark Tartaros and Crystal Hel, Greedy Duat's body was covered in black flames and then the dragon shot violet flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast, destroying Greedy Venom.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 3800**

"Lastly, I attack Drago Remora with Nemesis!" Zarc made his fourth and last attack with his Ritual Dragon. The Ritual Dragon also repeated what happened with its fellow dragons. Its body was covered in black flames and then shot gray flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast towards the little dragon.

"I activate Entermate Instant Guard's Effect! I banish it to prevent destruction of my Entermate Monster!" Yuya banished his Trap Card, giving Drago Remora the power to block the blast.

"The five of you are vulnerable now. I can destroy you if I want to, but even though you have experienced pain, you still haven't experience a complete utter despair. And I still want to see these powers you spoke of, so I'll let you slide for now. I end my Turn." Zarc's eyes were to beyond madness. His mind was close to breaking. At this rate, the last visage of Zarc's old self will disappear.

" _Hang in there, Ray! We just need to wait a little more!"_ Yuzu encouraged her original self.

" _We still have time to get the remaining two cards! Don't lose hope just yet!"_ Ruri encouraged as well.

"My Turn! I activate Celes' Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can Special Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard ignoring their Summoning Conditions! I choose Nekroz of Sophia!" Ray revived Sophia in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Ray concluded.

"My Turn!" Zarc looked at the card he drew. Seeing it, his eyes glinted. "I Set 1 card and end my Turn."

"My Turn! When I have Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, an Odd-Eyes Dragon Monster in my Extra Deck, and Dragon-Type Monster on my Field, I can Pendulum Summon this card regardless of the Pendulum Scale by Releasing the Dragon-Type Monster on my Field! Appear! Wondrous dichromatic eyes that reflects beautiful lights! Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!" Yuya summoned the evolved form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by Releasing Drago Remora.

"And then, with the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon.

"I activate Ritual Magic: Advent of Calamity! I can Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from my Deck by Releasing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters with Levels equal or more than the Ritual Monster!"

Two dragon-shaped statues appeared from the ground together with a cup-shaped altar between the statues. Black flames surrounded the statues and altar with magic circle beneath them. As Yuya Released Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Entermate Drago Remora, the two dragons became spirits entering the statues. The statues burst out flames into the cup and started to form into a shape of a new dragon.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, resurrect from the purgatory and bring forth disaster to the whole world! Ritual Summon! Come forth! The Supreme King Disaster Dragon – Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 6)!" Yuya summoned his second Ritual Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, this card gains half of the ATK of each Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's Field!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Ragnarok's ATK to 11100.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Duat with Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon! Destruction of the Age!" The spiral markings on Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon's body glowed bright and started to unleash lights that destroyed its surroundings, including Greedy Duat whose body started to crack after being hit by the orange light. Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon shot an orange colored blast with black flames spiraling around the orange flames.

"I activate Supreme King Cycle's third Effect! I can destroy it to negate damage and gain LP equal to the damage I suppose to take!" Zarc destroyed his Continuous Trap Card, creating a space hole that absorbed backlash of the attack and turned into living energy for Zarc as Greedy Duat was destroyed.

 **ZARC LP: 5850 = 13450**

"He increased his LP again!" Edo remarked in dismay.

"But with this the damage he will receive won't be halved anymore and his dragons can be destroyed!" Chris noted.

"Next I attack with Crystal Hel with Prism-Eyes!" Yuya continued to the second dragon. Prism-Eyes' irises glowed as it attached its tail to the floor. The blue orb on its stomach was glowing as well as it shot a multiple-colored flame blast towards the Synchro-Pendulum Monster from its mouth, destroying it.

 **ZARC LP: 13450 = 13250**

"I activate Prism Eyes' Effect! When it destroys Level 5 or higher Monster, I can inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Monster in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya pointed at Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, inflicting its ATK to Zarc, lowering his LP by 3000.

 **ZARC LP: 13250 = 10250**

"Lastly, I attack Dark Tartaros with Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!" Yuya pointed at the one of the last three remaining dragons on Zarc's Field. Odd-Eyes Phantasma shot its signature attack, Fantastic Force, burning the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon's body.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's Monster Effect! When this card attacks, it decreases the opposing Monster's ATK by 1000 for each face-up Pendulum cards in the Extra Deck!" As Yuya has three Pendulum cards in his Extra Deck, Yuya could lower Dark Tartaros' ATK by 3000, which made the Xyz-Pendulum Monster's ATK to 0, thus, allowing Yuya to inflict the full brunt of his dragon's damage against Zarc.

 **ZARC LP: 10250 = 7250**

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished his Turn.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck, my servants!" Zarc revived Greedy Duat and Crystal Hel. It was unfortunate that he couldn't revive Dark Tartaros as the dragon, even though it was also a Pendulum Monster, it doesn't have any Level so it cannot be summoned through Pendulum Scales.

"I activate Greedy Duat's Effect! It gains ATK equal to all Monsters on the Field until the End Phase!" Zarc increased Greedy Duat's ATK to 15600.

"On second thought, I'm not so interested in you anymore, Ray. Be gone from my sight. Battle! I attack Sophia with Greedy Duat!" Zarc pointed at the Nekroz Monster, motioning his Fusion-Pendulum to pierce its tail right at the Nekroz Monster's abdomen.

Ray opened her set card. "Trap Card: Pendulum Tale! When a Monster I control is targeted for an attack while I have Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon one of the Monsters in the Pendulum Zones in Defense Position, the opposing Monster's attack shift to that Pendulum Monster and it cannot be destroyed until the End Phase!" She summoned back Celes from the Pendulum Zone in Defense Position. The Pendulum Monster swung its staff, deflecting Greedy Duat's tail.

"Greedy Duat can attack twice per Turn! I attack Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc decided to shift the attack to his Standard fragment's evolved dragon. Greedy Duat dashed at the Pendulum Monster, this time deciding to use its own fangs to shred the dragon.

"I activate Planet Magician's Effect! Once per Turn I can negate damage and make that damage my LP instead!" Yuya used Planet Magician's Effect once more. However…

"You think I'm going to let that again?! I activate Nemesis' Effect! Once per Turn I can destroy all Magic or Trap my opponent controls! Pendulum Monsters placed in Pendulum Zones are treated as Magic Cards, so all of them are destroyed!" Nemesis sent barrage of slashes of silver energy towards the Pendulum Zones and the set Magic or Trap cards that Yuya and the others have.

Yuri raised his arm at Genlisea Toad in his Pendulum Zone. "That won't be happening! I activate Genlisea Toad's second Pendulum Effect! When my opponent's Special Summon Monster activates an Effect that will destroy cards, I can Special Summon it from my Pendulum Zone in Defense Position to negate that Effect!" He moved Genlisea Toad to his Field in Defense Position. The toad-like Monster then blew a smoke from its mouth that misled the slashes of energy, missing its targets.

Zarc already has a backup for that, however. "Then I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dragon's Flame! When my Monster is attacking, I can negate a Magic and Trap my opponent controls!" He chose Yuya's Planet Magician again, sealing its mean to recover Yuya's LP.

"I won't let you! I activate Continuous Trap Card: Phantom Fog Blade! I negate Greedy Duat's attack! Also, as long this card remains on the Field, Greedy Duat's Effect is negated, it cannot attack and I cannot target it for an attack!" Yuto opened his face-down card. Huge phantom sword hit Greedy Duat, stopping the dragon's attack and also its movement completely.

"Thanks, Yuto! You too, Yuri!" Yuya thanked his Xyz Counterpart and Fusion Counterpart.

"I'm just returning the favor." Yuto smiled back at Yuya.

"We can't go through with our plan if you're finished now. And I love that plan, so you better not die before then." Yuri replied simply.

"Such cheap trick! Then I attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon with Nemesis!" Zarc pointed at the Pendulum dragon, prompting the Ritual Monster to shoot a silver blast towards the opposing dragon.

Yugo pointed at Hexasaucer in his Pendulum Zone. "It's my Turn for the save! I activate Hexasaucer's Pendulum Effect! Once during either player's Turn I can change the position of a Monster on the Field! I change Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's position to Defense Position!" He changed Odd-Eyes Phantasma into defensive, blocking the attack. Even though it was destroyed, Yuya received no damage.

"Thanks, Yugo!" Yuya thanked his Synchro Counterpart this time, giving him a thumb up.

"Hehehe! I'm covering your back so no worries!" Yugo returned Yuya's thumb with his own along with a bright smile.

"Tsk! I end my Turn." Zarc cursed before ended his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Shadow Fist's Effect in the Graveyard! I can banish a Phantom Knights Monster in my Graveyard and place this card in my Pendulum Zone!" Zarc replaced Black Hood with Shadow Fist in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Xyz! I can perform Xyz Summon using Monsters in my Pendulum Zone as Materials! I Overlay Nemesis Horse and Shadow Fist! Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 10)!" Yuto summoned his Xyz-Pendulum dragon in Attack Position.

Ray takes this as her cue to move. "I activate Celes' Effect! I negate Supreme King Dragon Zarc's Effect! With this Zarc's Monsters are no longer immune to Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, and Ritual Effects! The four of you can use your Monsters' Effects all you want!" Celes once again created its sealing magic circle, this time sealing the Supreme King Dragon himself. Unlike the corrupted four Supreme King Servant Dragons, Greedy Duat, Dark Tartaros, Crystal Hel, and Nemesis don't have Effects that can return them to Extra Deck to Special Summon Darkwurms and made the opposing Monsters' ATK with the same status 0, so she can seal Zarc's Effect without worry. Now they can use Action Cards and their Monsters' Effect will be effective against the opposing dragons.

"Good job, Ray! I activate Dark Anthelion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve my opponent's Monster's ATK and add the lost ATK to Dark Anthelion, and I gain LP equal to that lost ATK! Absorb Eclipse!" Yuto decreased Nemesis' ATK to 2250 and increased Dark Anthelion's ATK to 5250 while also increasing his own LP by the same amount.

 **YUTO LP: 1000 = 3250**

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis with Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Dark Anthelion Dragon accumulated blue energies into its mouth, preparing for a blast. The Xyz-Pendulum Dragon spread its beautiful stained glass-like wings and raised its chest. The dragon then shot a powerful fiery blue blast from its mouth that burns the Ritual Dragon to nothing.

 **ZARC LP: 7250 = 4250**

"I end my Turn." Yuto finished his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Gate of Pendulum! I destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zone and replace them with Pendulum cards from my Deck!" Zarc replaced his Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zones with Gate Draco (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 5 / PS: 1) and Gate Haze (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6 / PS: 13).

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yugo summoned Domino Butterfly and Passing Rider to his Field.

"I Tune Passing Rider with Domino Butterfly! Shining wings deliver divine speed and illuminate heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7, Clearwing Fast Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yugo summoned his Synchro-Pendulum Monster.

"I activate Clearwing's Effect! I can negate the opposing Monster's Effect and reduce its ATK to 0!" Yugo sealed Crystal Hel's Effect and made its ATK to 0.

"Battle! I attack Crystal Hel with Clearwing Synchro Dragon!" The Synchro-Pendulum dragon flew high to the sky until it was high enough and then green lights were accumulated in Clearwing's wings while its body then enveloped by the same bright light. Eyes marked on its target, Crystal Hel, Clearwing dashed down towards the opposing Synchro-Pendulum Monster with its highest speed.

"I activate Crystal Hel's Effect! When it battles a Monster with higher ATK, their ATKs are switched!" Zarc replaced Crystal Hel's ATK with Clearwing's ATK and vice versa, making their current ATKs 2500 and 0 respectively.

Yugo took a card from his hand. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Storm Ace! I switch the ATK of my Monster with the opposing Monster!" He switched back Clearwing and Crystal Hel's ATK to normal.

Zarc turned to his right Pendulum Zone. "I activate Gate Draco's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn, when a Supreme King Dragon Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can increase my LP equal to the original ATK of the targeted Supreme King Monster!" He added Crystal Hel's ATK to his LP, increasing his LP by 2500.

 **ZARC LP: 4250 = 7250**

"But your Crystal Hel will still be destroyed!" Yugo reminded as Clearwing crashed through Crystal Hel, exploding its body into nothing.

 **ZARC LP: 7250 = 4750**

"I end my Turn!" Yugo huffed, rubbing his nose as his accomplishment. "How do ya like that?! That's what you get for underestimating us!" He said with a bit of smugness, though Zarc opted to ignore him and proceeded with his Turn.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Zarc summoned Crystal Hel back to his Field. He then shifted his eyes to Yuya's side. His eyes marked the Magician in his Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Gate Haze Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can destroy a Monster in my opponent's Pendulum Zone! I destroy your Planet Magician!" Zarc pointed at the designated Magician. Gate Haze opened one of its doors that revealed a mirror. The mirror reflected Planet Magician's form and then the reflection came out from the mirror, stabbing through the original Magician, destroying it.

"No! Now Yuya can't increase his LP if Zarc attacks!" Gongenzaka became worried for his best friend.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon with Crystal Hel!" Crystal Hel shot darkish green blast from its mouth, destroying the Ritual dragon. Yuya covered his face with his arms as he received the backlash from the explosion.

 **YUYA LP: 3700 = 3000**

"And then I attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!" Zarc did the same thing he did to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his first Turn. He grasped Odd-Eyes Phantasma in his clutch and then tightened his hand, slowly crushing the dragon that howled painfully, which upset Yuya who could do nothing but watch.

 **YUYA LP: 3000 = 1000**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Zarc concluded. "Attack as much as you like, I will return it with stronger attacks. Why don't you just surrender? Do that, then I will grant all of you a quick death." He offered in condescending way.

Yuri snickered at the offer given. "I thought you knew us very much, Zarc. Looks like I have overestimated you. You have been inside the four of us for most of our lives so you should have known that 'Surrender' is not in our dictionary." He told the Supreme King Dragon.

"Like he said." Yuto tilted his head to Yuri, telling that he felt the same way.

"Not giving up is my mantra! I'm always bad at it after all!" Yugo said proudly.

"Our answers are the same." Yuya agreed with his counterparts.

"You heard us. Be prepared, Zarc! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards!" Yuri drew two cards from his Deck. He then picked one of the two cards.

"From my hand, I Summon Predator Plants Lybra Pit-Trap!" Yuri summoned a carnivorous plant-like Monster that looked like cephalotus-type plant in a shape of Libra scales.

"I activate Lybra Pit-Trap's Effect! Once per Turn by sending a Predator Plants Monster from my Deck to Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster in my Graveyard with its Effect negated and ATK 0 and at the end of Turn that Monster will be destroyed!" Yuri sent Predator Plants Pitcher to Graveyard and then revived his ace Monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Fly Hell! Beautiful flower with insect-alluring fragrance. Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Become a new power and destroy those who oppose you with your dripping venom until your hunger is satisfied! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate Lybra Pit-Trap's Monster Effect! I banish it to halve my opponent's Monster's ATK!" Yuri halved the Imperial Mode Supreme King Dragon's ATK to 2500.

"I activate Starve Venemy's Effect! I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls; It has its effect negated, and if it does, replace this effect with that target's original Effects. Also, it loses 500 ATK, and inflicts 500 damage to my opponent!" Starve Venemy released a parasitic flower that attached itself to Zarc and transferred its Effect to Starve Venemy while also decreasing its ATK to 2000. Starve Venemy then shot a ball of poison at Zarc who covered himself with his dragon hand, but the moment it made contact with the ball of poison, it exploded into smoke that caused Zarc to cough for breath as he lost 500 of his LP.

 **ZARC LP: 4750 = 4250**

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Starve Venemy!" The orbs around Starve Venemy's body glowed. Purple energies appeared covering its body and it then gathered in its mouth. The more energies gathered, the thicker the purple colour become. Once the energies accumulated was big enough, the poison dragon blast the energy at the Supreme King Dragon. In response, Zarc activated Gate Draco's Effect again to increase his LP equal to the Supreme King Dragon's original ATK.

 **ZARC LP: 4250 = 9250**

But knowing it wasn't enough as his power was sealed by Ray's wretched Monster, he continued. "I activate Supreme King's Cycle's fourth Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to negate a Supreme King Monster's destruction!" Zarc banished his Continuous Trap Card, strengthening his body to endure Starve Venemy's blast.

 **ZARC LP: 9250 = 8750**

"I end my Turn." Yuri crossed his arms and raised his brow at the Demon Duelist. "Are you sure you can continue to keep this up? We are pretty much close if you ask me, Zarc."

The Demon Duelist didn't react nor reply to Yuri's taunt. He simply looked down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, leaving no one knows what kind of expression he was making at the moment.

 **UNDERGROUND LABORATORY – SHELTER – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Samejima, along with people who have evacuated were watching the Duel outside from the screen connected to a still active surveillance camera near the town. During his time as principal, Samejima had created this emergency bunker underground in case some disaster or attacks occurred like now. He also placed some equipment like the camera, radar, and such to know the condition outside so he can make his move safely.

The condition inside the shelter was quiet but not well. Everyone was worrying of what is going to happen to him or her. The children were being held by parents or older relatives and the Academia students who have yet to understand what happened were being told of the situation by the former students under Edo's command who have defected to the Lancers, which nearly caused to panic and fussing over being deceived by the Professor.

"How are things outside, Samejima-sensei?" Academia student asked.

"Honestly I don't know. But our comrades outside are trying their best. We can only pray for their victory." Samejima answered. Right now he and the rest must focus on keeping the refugee in order and safe.

"Samejima-sensei! Please look at this!" Another Academia student said hurrily, pointing at the computer not far from the screen.

Samejima rushed with the student to look at the computer screen, which showed the condition of the Dimension Pulses. Samejima blinked when the reaction of each Dimension Pulse increased. The life energies coming from the Dimension Pulse were enormous. The machines he made weren't supposed to extract this much energy, so how come this happened?

"What is happening?" Samejima wondered.

 **SURFACE – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Zarc's eyes were covered by his hair, making his opponents unable to see his expression. When Zarc lifted his head, his expression was stoic. He didn't say anything to any of them, staying silent, which unnerved Yuya and the others. Zarc didn't reply to Yuri's taunt and instead started his Turn.

"I release Greedy Duat to Advance Summon Horoscope Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 6) from my hand." Zarc released his Fusion-Pendulum dragon. With the dragon left the Field, Yuto's Phantom Fog Blade's Effect ended and the Continuous Trap Card was destroyed. Zarc then summoned a male Magician-Type Monster with that resembled Yuya's Planet Magician but darker in color.

"I activate Horoscope Magician's Effect. I can negate the Effect of my opponent's Monster. I choose your Celes, Ray!" Zarc sealed Celes' Effect, which freed him from Celes' magic circle that negated his power as Horoscope Magician bound Celes with its own magic circle.

"Just so you know Ray, Horoscope Magician's Effect stays until the end of Turn even if it leaves the Field. By Releasing Horoscope Magician, I can banish my four servants from Deck, Extra Deck, Field, or Graveyard to summon my original dragon!" Zarc banished his Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom from his Extra Deck and Graveyard, forming black clouds and red lightning in the sky that opened the path for the original Supreme King Dragon Zarc to descend.

"It's original Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Sawatari yelled in panic, his hands holding his head as he watched in horror. He felt his eyes were going to came out from the shock and horror.

"There are two Supreme King Dragons now!" Gongenzaka's body slackened from the shock. He was beyond worrying for his best friend and comrades now.

"No…Yuya and the others are already having hard time against one Supreme King Dragon, and now they must face two of them?! This is the worst!" Sora didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Just how much power and tricks that Zarc hasn't shown to them?

"When the original Supreme King Dragon descends, all my opponents' Monsters are destroyed and the players will receive damage equal to sum of their ATKs!" The original Supreme King Dragon unleashed red lightning towards all of his opponent's Monsters.

Ray opened her facedown card before the lightning strikes them. "I activate Trap Card: Goddess' Shield! I can negate damage inflicted by Effect!" She created barriers for herself and the four boys, protecting them from the strikes of the lightning that would have inflict damage to them, though all of their Monsters, for exception of Celes who was immune to Effect that make them leave the Field, were destroyed at once in a flash.

"I activate Horoscope Magician's third Effect. By banishing it from Graveyard I can increase my LP equal to the DEF of a Monster I control." Zarc added the Imperial Mode Supreme King Dragon's DEF to his LP, increasing his LP by 5000.

 **ZARC LP: 5750 = 10750**

"Just how many cards he has that allow him to recover his LP?!" Kachidoki cursed. He was starting to feel it was unfair, but didn't voice it.

"Battle! I attack Celes!" Zarc crushed the Goddess of Harmony with its hand, causing Ray to fall on her back from the backlash, but she quickly recovered.

"I activate Celes' Effect! When this card is destroyed, I can return 10 Cards in my Extra Deck back to my Deck!" Ray returned 10 cards she has in her Extra Deck back to her Deck.

"I end my Turn." Zarc finished. He was being quiet again instead of throwing some sarcastic comments or such like he did earlier.

"My Turn!" Ray looked at the card she drew. She looked at her fragments who appeared besides her. The five of them nodded at each other. Their time is coming soon.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Ray concluded. She looked at the four boys who have turned to her out of worry when she was being attacked. She smiled determinedly at them.

That was their signal.

The four boys nodded at each other.

The time for their plan starts from now.

"My Turn! When I receive damage or control no Monsters, I can activate Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Ritual Realm from my hand! I can summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon and Release them to Special Summon a Ritual Dragon-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yuya briefly revived Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Odd-Eyes Ragnarok and then immediately Released them.

Two dragon-shaped statues appeared from the ground together with a wooden cup-shaped altar with crystals between the statues. Silver flames surrounded the statues and altar with the same silver-colored magic circle beneath them. Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Odd-Eyes Ragnarok became red and blue-colored spirits entering the statues. The statues burst out silver into the cup and started to form into a shape of a new dragon.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, heed the call of the kindred souls in the battlefield and grant them your power! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Dragon with empathy for the fallen ones! The Supreme King Blue Dragon – Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 7)!" Yuya summoned his new Ritual-Pendulum Dragon. It appears as a large four-legged beast covered in blue, iron scales like armor. Its head is almost square in shape and its lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. Its eyes are dichromatic like all Odd-Eyes Monster, beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera. Its wings jut out and are also metallic with two blue orbs at the tip of its wings.

"A Ritual-Pendulum Monster?!" Reiji exclaimed in amazement.

"You're growing so quick, Yuya." Yusho stared at his son with pride.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon's Effect! All players must Set a Magic or Trap Card from their Decks!" Yuya, together with his counterparts, Ray, and Zarc each set 1 facedown card.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon!" Yuya declared his attack. Odd-Eyes Valhalla's body let out white mist enveloping its body as it flew straight towards the original Supreme King Dragon, roaring all the way.

"At this moment I activate Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon's Effect! When it battles against Special Summoned Monsters, its ATK is doubled!" Yuya doubled his Ritual dragon's ATK to 6600.

"I activate Supreme King Draco's Pendulum Effect! I increase my LP equal to Supreme King Dragon Zarc's ATK!" Zarc added the original Supreme King Dragon's ATK to his LP, increasing his LP by 4000.

 **ZARC LP: 10750 = 14750**

Odd-Eyes Valhalla crash its body against Supreme King Dragon Zarc's jaw, causing the colossal dragon's head to flung back with a cry.

 **ZARC LP: 14750 = 12150**

"We are not finished, Zarc! Your Gate Draco's Pendulum Effect can only be activated once per Turn, which means if we attack again now, Gate Draco's Effect cannot be activated!"

Zarc raised his brow in question. "You only have one dragon. How can you possibly attack again…?" The Demon Duelist trailed off when he quickly realized that Yuya was using the word 'we', which he could only guess Yuya was referring to the rest of his fragments and Ray. After Yuya's Turn it would be his Turn, and players can't attack during other players' Turn, so it's impossible for them to attack him in this Battle Phase. But the way Yuya said it; they were going to make their attacks now.

Yuya smiled at Zarc's confused look. "Entertainment must always be surprising! The fun starts now!" He said excitedly with enthusiasm. He has been looking forward to do this. He turned to Yuto, closing one eye at him.

Noticing the wink, Yuto opened the card he just set due to Odd-Eyes Valhalla's Effect. "I activate Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Xyz Realm! When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Ritual Realm just finished attack, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from the Graveyard, with their effects negated! It can also make Dark Rebellion Level 7! I Overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion!" He opened the Overlay Network using the two dragons.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, unleash the black imperial wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 4)!" Yuto summoned the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position. The Trap Card and Dark Rebellion became the dragon's Overlay Units while Odd-Eyes was sent to Graveyard.

"Eh?! That's Yuya's Dragon! Why Yuto has it?!" Kaito blinked in surprise.

Yuya and his counterparts looked at each other with expecting smiles on their faces as they recalled the plan they have agreed to in their discussion…

 **32 MINUTES AGO – YURI'S ILLUSIONARY WORLD – ZARC'S MINDSCAPE**

"Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, I want you to take them." Yuya extended his hand that was holding three cards; Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Odd-Eyes Wing, and Odd-Eyes Venom.

"Why would you give these cards to us?" Yuto asked, hesitant to accept the card.

"I'm only lending them to you. I want you to use them in our next Duel." Yuya

"It seems you have a plan in your mind." Yuri deduced as he looked at the card with interest.

Yuya nodded at the three. "Yeah. You see, based on what Yuzu and the others have explained to us, Zarc's Deck focuses on maintaining dominance of the Field and restricting his opponent's ability to damage him. Defensively, Zarc uses "Supreme King Gate" to change any damage to his LP, and thus, neutralizing the loss of his cards. Also, the Supreme King Dragon grants immunity to all Monsters he controls from his opponent's Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster effect. Lastly, Zarc will not leave the field as long as there is Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster in any's Banished or Graveyard Zones." He summarized what he has learned from the girls about Zarc's Deck and strategy.

"We must either seal his Effects or increasing our Monsters' ATK above his. Since its immune Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters, the only Monsters we can rely on are Pendulum, Ritual, and Effect Monsters, and also Trap and Magic Cards." Yuto stated while cupping his chin as he was thinking of what they could do.

"We don't need to worry much about that. Rin said that Ray will handle Zarc's Monsters' Effects." Yugo assured them, answering one problem.

"Still, I have no doubt that Zarc will find a way to recover his LP or wipe out our Monsters quickly when he takes his Turn. We need to deal him as many damage as we can to at least lessen the LP he will recover and we also need to keep ourselves alive even if our Monsters are wiped out." Yuri voiced the remaining problems they have to solve.

"Powerful Monsters that we can summon at once are limited. Simply waiting for each of our Turn won't be enough…" Yuto pondered.

"I think I have the answer to that problem." Yuya took out another card and showed it to his three counterparts. It was Odd-Eyes Army. "Using this card, the dragons, and the new powers Zarc have given to us, making consecutive attack before your Turn would be possible."

Seeing the card, Yuya's dragons that being offered to them, and then the new powers they have received from Zarc, the three counterparts put the pieces together and finally understood the plan Yuya has in mind.

"Not being pessimistic, but you do know we're gonna have to struggle and may even receive near-death beating to make this work, right?" Yugo

"If I'm doing this with the three of you and Ray, I'm sure we can pull it through." Yuya smiled wide, brimming with confidence for his three counterparts and the girls. The face he was making made him looked so bright in the eyes of his three counterparts.

Yuri stifled a chuckle before laughing softly. "You're really something, Yuya! Crazy even! I like that. Looks like it's not a mistake to accept yours and Serena's offer. I'm in." He took Odd-Eyes Venom from Yuya's hand, agreeing with the plan.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped! Since you trust me that much!" Yugo muttered. A light dusting of pink appeared on his face as he looked away in embarrassment while accepting Odd-Eyes Wing.

"Nothing can guarantee our safety in Battle. Sometimes we must take risks to achieve victory. So far, most of the risks we have taken didn't disappoint me. But above all, I trust your plan, Yuya." Yuto agreed as well as he accepted Odd-Eyes Rebellion.

"These Dragons are born because our dragons are together, and that's why I can entrust them to you guys. We can win this." Yuya told his counterparts.

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Zarc furrowed his brows. "So what? You summoned another dragon during Battle Phase, but that is not your Monster. It cannot attack." He said, getting quite annoyed as he thought if his fragments were mocking him. He blinked when Yuya merely smiled at him.

"It's show time!" Yuya announced as he opened his facedown card that he had set through Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon's Effect. "Continuous Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Army! When an Odd-Eyes Monster is Special Summoned from either players' Fields during Main Phase or Battle Phase that Odd-Eyes Monster must declare attack and its ATK is doubled until the end of damage step!"

"That means Odd-Eyes Rebellion can attack even if Yuto hasn't start his Turn!" Shun

"Nice plan, Yuya!" Crow praised the Entertainment Duelist.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Thunderous Revolutionary Lightning Strike!" Yuto declared, extending his hand at his designated target, the original Supreme King Dragon who has lower ATK.

Following the revelation, Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK increased to 6000. The dragon spread and opened its wings of purple energies. The same colored energies were also gathering in the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon's mouth. When Odd-Eyes Rebellion unleashed it, it shot pink purplish blast with darker purple-colored flames spiraling around the blast, adding its destructive property. The Supreme King Dragon endured the blast it received as it howled, clearly struggling to handle the blast.

 **ZARC LP: 12150 = 10150**

"This is nothing. If this is all you got, I'm highly disappointed." Zarc told his Xyz fragment.

"Don't worry, because we're still far from finish. This will continue to the next!" Yuto stated as he turned to Yugo who was pointing at his facedown card he has set due to Odd-Eyes Valhalla's Effect.

Yugo eagerly opened the facedown card. "I activate Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Synchro Realm! When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Xyz Realm just finished its attack, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from the Graveyard, with their effects negated! I can treat Odd-Eyes as a Level 1 Tuner, and Tune it with Clear Wing!" He Tuned the Pendulum Dragon with his ace Monster.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, obtain the shining wings of light and soar the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! The shining dragon with piercing eyes! The Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 10)!" Yugo summoned the borrowed Synchro-Pendulum Monster in Attack Position.

"Oh! That's the dragon Yuya summoned in the Friendship Cup Title Match!" Jack exclaimed, pleased to see the dragon once more.

"Yuya must be lending his dragons to them!" Tokumatsu deduced, answering everyone's earlier question.

Odd-Eyes Army's Effect automatically activated, prompting Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK increased to 6000 and to make an attack. The Synchro-Pendulum Dragon unleashed strong gust of winds like a storm, scratching Zarc and his dragons' bodies like paper cuts. While unleashing the winds, Odd-Eyes Wing also gathered blue energies in its mouth like Odd-Eyes Rebellion did, and then unleashed huge blue blast with lighter blue flames spiraling around the blast. The winds intensified its flame, creating a blue flame tornado that fully hit the same Supreme King Dragon, leaving many cuts on its body.

 **ZARC LP: 10150 = 8150**

"Since Yuto and Yugo have similar cards and dragons lent by Yuya, that means Yuri is also…" Dennis stared at his old friend who has wide grin and his body language clearly saying he was thrilled. Very much thrilled.

This time, Yuri opened the card he has set due to Odd-Eyes Valhalla's Effect. "I activate Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Fusion Realm! When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Synchro Realm just finished its attack, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from the Graveyard, with their effects negated! I can then use those two as Materials to Fusion Summon!" Yuri began to Fuse the two dragons, sending them into the Fusion Vortex.

"Dragon with Dual-colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon, and be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of self-love! The Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned the borrowed Fusion-Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position. He was intrigued by the dragon ever since Yuya first summoned it, and he was more than happy to fight together with it even if it's just once. Also, Odd-Eyes Venom's Effect, unlike the other three dragons before it, have more advantageous Effect in this situation. Furthermore, due to Odd-Eyes Army's Effect, Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK was doubled to 6600.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's Effect! During the Turn this card is Fusion Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the sum of ATKs of all Monsters my opponent controls!" Yuri increased Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 24900.

"An ATK of 24900! If this attack hits, they'll win!" Dennis exclaimed while cheering for his old friend.

"Finish Zarc in this Turn!" Kachidoki encouraged.

Odd-Eyes Venom spread its wings, yellow orbs similar as Starve Venom's appeared and let out violet flames, forming petal-shaped wings. The same colored petal-shaped flames were blown by the wind, falling to the area below like cherry blossom petals in spring. It then flew forward towards the original Supreme King Dragon. It was flying in full speed, but yet its gracefulness remained. Seconds before the two dragon collides, Zarc quickly opened his facedown card.

"Trap Card: Supreme King's Path! When a Supreme King Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and halve the damage I will take!" Zarc lowered Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 12450.

Odd-Eyes Venom crashed its body against the original Supreme King Dragon's chest, pushing it back. The attack was so strong that the colossal dragon nearly lost its balance from the attack despite the difference in their size.

 **ZARC LP: 8150 = 3925**

"And then I activate Predator Plants Pitcher's Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the original ATK of the Monster that just attacked!" Yuri inflicted Odd-Eyes Venom's original 3300 ATK to Zarc, decreasing his LP further.

 **ZARC LP: 3925 = 625**

"I end my Turn. With this the Odd-Eyes Troupe's show ended. How is it? Do you enjoy our surprise we have prepared specifically for you?" Yuya asked to Zarc who went silent after receiving the last attack.

Zarc brought his hand to his face before he snickered that slowly burst into sinister laughter, earning him confusion from his opponents and spectators, leading most to think if the Supreme King Dragon has gone mad because he was cornered now. His five opponents, however, thought otherwise. Seeing Zarc feral eyes, they felt like they have just opened the Pandora's Box.

"Even after the handicap I have given to you, you still haven't depleted my LP? I even purposely didn't attack either of you when you control no Monster and refrained using my Trump Card." Zarc spread his arms open as the two Supreme King Dragons roared together.

"Trump Card?" Reiji remarked warily.

"Don't falter! He's just bluffing!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, sensing Yuya and the others started becoming wary after the mention of the supposed trump card that he doubted exists.

"That's right! He is just a sore loser now!" Sawatari shared Gongenzaka's opinion.

However, Yuya and the others didn't listen to them. Because, if there was one thing they were sure of, Zarc was not the type of Duelist who would bluff, especially at this situation. When he stated something, a threat to be precise, that means he had the very intention and capability to carry it out.

"My Turn! Behold my new power! Once per Turn, I can gain ATK equal to the double of all Dragon-Type Monsters' ATK on the Field!" Zarc declared as energies coming out from the four Supreme King Odd-Eyes Dragons in the opposing Field. Those energies all gathered into his dragon's entire body.

"What?! All Dragon-Type Monsters on the Field?!" Yuto exclaimed in disbelieve.

"And each of the ATKs added are doubled?!" Yuya stiffened as the energies continued to go to Zarc.

Soon, the Imperial Mode Supreme King Dragon's body was covered in black energy flame, receiving significant power up that increased its ATK to 43200.

"An ATK of 43200?!" Yugo nearly gaping when he saw the Imperial Mode Supreme King Dragon's current ATK.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he was holding back… The title of Supreme King Dragon is not just for a scare…" Yuri was still grinning, but it was strained and a sweat formed on his face, feeling unnerved for once.

"Play time is over. Say your prayers and fall into despair as you die!" Zarc smiled menacingly as he pointed at the original Supreme King Dragon.

"By Releasing a Supreme King Dragon Monster I control, I can attack all my opponents simultaneously!" Zarc declared as he released the original Supreme King Dragon. The darkness enveloping his body became thicker as he ascended higher to the sky until he could see all his opponents beneath him like insects.

The Supreme King Dragon concentrated all the darkness into his mouth, slowly creating black sphere of sinister energies the became bigger and bigger the more darkness gathered into the sphere. Zarc conducted the darkness into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Once the sphere has became big enough that everyone who saw it from below mistook it as a black sun, the Supreme King Dragon fired the sphere down that creates continuous gale towards his five opponents. In a few seconds, a massive explosion occurred, its sound resounding throughout the city, covering the entire area where Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Ray were originally standing.

Moments before the sphere hit, Tsukikage has moved Reiji and Reira to Yusho and Leo's side that was safe from the sphere's destruction, though the blow from the impact of the sphere forced them and everybody else within the vicinity to summon their Monsters to cover for them and prevent them from being blown away. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the nearly devastated ground that became a scorched ruin, with small embers of black flames flickering here and there. It was like a meteor has struck down. Among the debris, Yuya and the others were lying weakly with their respective dragons holding them, while in Ray's case she was thinly covered by a cracked barrier. Their entire bodies were covered in bruises and their heads, arms, and other parts smeared with their blood gushing out from their injuries.

Zarc looked at them with astonishment. "Oh? So you manage to survive. Mind telling me how?" He questioned.

"We activate…our cards' Effects in the Graveyard…" Yuya was the first to answer, but his injuries prevented him to continue with the explanation as he writhed in pain.

"When Odd-Eyes Ritual Realm, Odd-Eyes Xyz Realm, Odd-Eyes Synchro Realm, and Odd-Eyes Fusion Realm are banished…" Yuto tried to continue with the explanation, but was cut off by a stinging pain on his abdomen, leading Yugo to continue.

"We can…negate our…Monster's destruction…and…ugh…!" Yugo was also cut off by the pain from his right leg that was hit by a debris, rendering him unable to stand.

"…and reduce battle damage…to 0…" Yuri finished the explanation tiredly. His head was dizzy, his vision blurred, all of his body was in pain. It took him everything to stay conscious.

"I…banished…Goddess' Shield…to reduce damage…to…0…" Ray explained how she survived herself, though even with that, the sphere didn't miss her. Her body was practically screaming for her not to move because of her injuries. While it wasn't that life-threatening, it was next to impossible to continue the Duel with this body. She and the four boys were not far from well, and they knew they can lose their consciousness at any second.

"I see. Such persistence you have. But then again I should have expected that from my fragments and my rival. I activate Magic Card: Dragon Elixir. I recover my LP by 2000 for each Dragon-Type Monster on the Field." Since there were five dragons on the Field, Zarc recovered 10000 of his LP.

 **ZARC LP: 625 = 10625**

"I activate Supreme King's Path's second Effect. I can banish it to destroy my current Pendulum Zones and then place new Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck to my Pendulum Zones." Zarc placed Supreme King Gate Nafalica in his right Pendulum Zone and Supreme King Gate Infinity in his left Pendulum Zone.

Zarc smirked maliciously at his opponents' injured forms before him. "I end my Turn. It seems this match ended before they run out LPs." He stated, and no one could retort that. With those injuries and pain assaulting their bodies, it was impossible for Yuya and the others to continue the Duel let alone keeping themselves awake. Even if they could, they won't last long.

"No…is this really the end…?" Amanda fell on her knees. She started to cry as she looked at Yuya and the others' injured state with Frank and Tokumatsu holding her hands to comfort her, thought as much as they loathe to admit it, they actually were also starting to think the same thing.

"Is the world really going to be destroyed? Are we really going to die…?" Ayu was trembling in fear as Yoko held her tight while Tatsuya and Futoshi were being held by Shuzo.

"It's impossible to defeat Zarc after all…?" Sayaka said dejectedly, light disappeared from her eyes as Yuto and the others didn't make any move, which proved how worse their injuries were.

"Damn it! Isn't there something we can do?!" Yusho punched the wall in frustration. How can he be so useless when his son was in big trouble? He is an adult, so he should be the one to fight and got injured for the sake of his son's future!

" _Ray! Yuya! Everyone! Please respond! Please get up! I'm begging you!"_ Yuzu called out desperately. She wanted to touch them but couldn't. She could only see them lying motionlessly on the ground.

" _Yuto! Please hang in there! Don't leave me just yet!"_ Ruri called out as she kneeled near Yuto. She was close to tears from seeing the boy she loved injured this much.

" _Don't give up, Yugo! I'll do anything for you after this is over, so please get up! You're bad at giving up, right?!"_ Rin shouted an encouragement like she usually did to her childhood friend, but her trembling voice and dejected face betrayed her. It was more like a plea than encouragement.

" _Get up, Yuri! I know you're stronger than this! I won't let you die without my permission! Your life belongs to me for now, remember?! Get up and beat him!"_ Serena demanded strongly, but her face, like her counterparts, were close to tears.

Yuya was looking at his still active Duel Disk. It was a miracle it hasn't broken yet after the fall and the impact. But…he was so tired. His body wouldn't listen to whatever he said and his vision blurred as minutes passed. He could hear Yuzu's voice calling for him, and he wanted nothing more but to assure her and do as she said, but his body just won't move no matter how hard he tried.

 _"Am I…not strong enough…? Not strong enough to protect my family and my friends… Is this really the end for me…?"_ Yuya pondered as his consciousness was swaying. He bit his lip and clenched his fists. _"No…! I don't want…it…to end like this…! I…I made many promises…that I want to keep…! I…I want to save everyone…and we can…go home…to our hometown…!"_

" _That's right. It's too soon to give up."_

"Eh…?" Yuya's eyes flashed opened once he heard the voice. It was low but Yuya could hear it clearly. That voice was too familiar for him. He then saw a tiny light coming out from the ground.

Many more colorful tiny lights then emerged. It didn't come not only from the ruin where Yuya and the others were lying, the same thing happened at the other places. City, Heartland, Maiami City, tiny lights came out at the same time in the whole world. Yuzu and the others recognized these lights as the same lights coming out from the Dimension Pulses.

"What is this?" Zarc wondered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable for some reason upon seeing the lights.

"These are…the life energies of the world…?" Dennis wondered as he looked at the light in awe. They were like thousands or even billions of fireflies.

"You mean the ones that Samejima-sensei spoke of?" Edo questioned as he looked around, the light continues to come out.

Yuya, out of curiosity, touched one of the lights and gasped as something came into his head. There was flow of images, ones of a beautiful plane made of stars, and then turned into sceneries of the original dimension, the United World before its destruction.

" _These are the collective consciousness of the people who died in the original dimension. They appear to help you."_

Yuya blinked when he heard the voice again. Not only that, when he realized it, his body, which had felt like one giant raw nerve, was bathed in sudden relief. Like walking into the warm sun of spring after a harrowing long winter. It was like every cell in his body breathed a collective sigh of relief. Every pain and worry lifted off his frail shoulders. That was when he looked at himself and saw his injuries was healing. In a few seconds, he managed to sit like he was never injured to begin with. He looked around him to see his counterparts and Ray were also healed by these tiny lights.

"We are…healed…?" Yuto looked at his hands in astonishment, having quite a hard time to believe it was really happening.

"What are these lights exactly?" Yuri wondered as he checked for his body again to make sure he was fully healed.

" _The machines that Samejima created has opened the path of the Dimension Pulses, which allows your feelings to reach these collective consciousness."_

Several colored tiny lights gathered into one and formed into a person. Ray covered her mouth and tears fell as she recognized who it was. Not just her, her fragments and the boys also recognized him at once.

"Zarc…?!" Yuya stared wide-eyed at the apparition.

" _Dimension Pulses are like stream of memories. They contains the memories of the planet and each person living within. I am a fragment of Zarc's memories."_ The apparition explained calmly as the lights shining brighter, allowing everyone to see the memories of the original dimension.

Zarc clutched his head as the lights hit him. Overload of memories came into him, the memories he had decided to throw away, to be suppressed so he can focus on his goal. But it kept coming and coming no matter how much he tried to shake them away.

"Stop this thing! Stop this!" Zarc demanded.

" _The collective consciousness of people who died in the original world heard your wishes and cries. They are wallowing in regret and guilt for their greed and viciousness being the catalyst of the Demon Duelist's birth. They hoped to atone for what they did, and so they are helping you now."_ The apparition Zarc explained as more apparitions appeared behind him, guilty look on their faces.

"Each of these lights contains the memories and bits of consciousness of the people from original world?" Yugo said as he touched another one of the lights curiously.

Zarc walked to Ray and healed the last wound on her arm as he smiled at her. _"After everything that had happened in the original world, we know it's not much but this is the only thing we can do to help. We can't change the past, but we wish to help giving you the future you deserve."_ He directed this to the girls and his fragments.

"No…! This is more than enough…!" Ray wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled gratefully at the apparitions. The tiny lights allowed her to see them again, her happier times with Zarc that most of them she has buried. She had never been this happy ever since she was split.

"Hell yeah! We can continue the Duel now!" Yugo raised his arms energetically.

"It's our revenge time now." Yuri wiped the dust off his clothes with his confident smirk back on his face, feeling more refreshed.

"This chance that you have given us, we won't waste it." Yuto swore to the collective consciousness that have helped them.

"All of us are sharing the same hope. We will fulfil it without fail!" Yuya stepped forward together with Ray and his counterparts, facing Zarc once more.

The Zarc apparition placed his hand beside Ray's left cheek, though he can't actually touch her. He then leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead, surprising Ray herself and everyone else who were watching. Ray couldn't feel the lips physically, but she could sense the apparition Zarc's warmth that she missed so much for all these years. She smiled at his form of encouragement solely for her and smiled brightly at him with her cheeks turning pink.

"Ray…" Leo muttered as he looked what happened between his daughter and his supposed enemy's apparition right in front of his eyes. This was the first time he saw his daughter making that kind of face.

" _We wish you luck."_ The apparition Zarc said for the last time before disappearing with the other apparitions and the tiny lights.

The Demons Duelist who has snapped from the overload of memories once the lights disappeared, were shocked to see his opponents have fully recovered. He was confused and frustrated. Just what exactly happened that it became like this?

"Let's continue, Zarc!" Ray shouted at challengingly at the Demon Duelist who glared in return.

"You persistent cockroaches! Just die already!" Zarc retorted, losing his cool.

Ray took a card in her hand and activated it. "When I control no Monster while Pendulum of Poison and Pendulum of Shadow are active on the Field, I can activate Trap Card: Pendulum of Wings from my hand! Each player can summon up to 3 Monsters from Extra Decks or Graveyard!" She revived Nekroz of Sophia, Torah Grammaton, and Celes in Attack Position.

On the other hand, Yuya chose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon. Yuto chose Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, and Dark Anthelion Dragon. Yugo chose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, and Clearwing Fast Dragon. Yuri chose Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, and Starve Venemy Dragon. While lastly Zarc only summoned his original Supreme King Dragon. All the dragons were summoned in Attack Position.

"They are back! Yuya and the others are back with their Monsters!" Reira exclaimed in relief.

"The collective consciousness recovered their conditions to the fullest." Reiji also said with relief along with newfound hope for victory.

"I don't know what just happened, but hurray!" Sawatari cheered again for who knows for how many times.

"Don't let him beat you up again!" Gongenzaka encouraged.

"Unite your powers together!" Shun encouraged.

"This time, all of you will finish it for sure!" Yusho said with unwavering conviction.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Phantom Knights Shadow Dragon!" Yuto summoned a small black ghost-like dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Shadow Dragon's Effect! I Release it to make the Monsters on my Field have the same Level as a Monster my opponent controls!" Yuto changed all his four dragons' Levels to 12, the same as the Supreme King Dragon.

"I Overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Four dragons from the pitch black darkness. Ascend to the sun and bring forth your new light! Xyz Summon! Rank 12! Supreme King Prudent Dragon – Dark Dawn Dragon! (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / RNK: 12 / PS: 0)!" Yuto summoned a quadrupedal beast-like dragon covered in purple skin and black armor; atop its head, it has two sharp horns and sports pointed fangs of shadows on its chin like its Xyz Materials. Between its horns and running down its spine, Dark Dawn has a mane of shadows and several purple-colored orbs. It has a constant stream of shadows being emitted from his head, wings, spine and tail.

"I activate Dark Dawn Dragon's Effect! By detaching 2 Overlay Units, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Monster and add that half to Dark Dawn!" Yuto increase Dark Dawn's ATK to 7000 while decreasing Zarc's ATK to 2500.

"I activate Celes' Effect! I negate your Effects!" Ray sealed Zarc's power again like she did before, allowing Yuto and the others to use their Monsters' Effects on Zarc.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc – Imperial Mode with Dark Dawn Dragon!" Yuto declared. Dark Dawn Dragon charged and shot purple blast towards the Supreme King Dragon with its wings spread like Odd-Eyes Rebellion when making its attack.

 **ZARC LP: 10625 = 6125**

"I end my Turn." Yuto finished. He felt more energetic than before for some reason. His body filled with bright power.

Before Zarc could start his Main Phase, Yuya interrupted. "I activate Odd-Eyes Army's second Effect! I discard an Odd-Eyes Monster from my Extra Deck to destroy this card and I can make a Monster and other Monsters with the same attribute that my opponent controls unable to attack until my next Turn! I choose your two Supreme King Dragons!" Yuya sealed Zarc's attack completely until his next Turn.

"How dare you, you damn trash!" Zarc cursed infuriately at Yuya. Now he can't attack with any of his Supreme King Monsters that were entirely DARK attributed.

"Tsk! I set 1 card and end my Turn." Zarc reluctantly ended his Turn by simply setting a card. Summoning more Monsters would have been pointless.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Speedroid Wind Dragon!" Yugo summoned a small green-colored dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Wind Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn I can make the Level of all Monsters I control the same as its Level!" Yugo made his four dragons' Levels into Level 3, the same as the small dragon.

"I activate Wind Dragon's second Effect! I Release it and treat Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon as Tuner!" Yugo released the small dragon, making the Synchro-Pendulum Monster a Tuner Monster.

"I Tune Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, and Clearwing Fast Dragon with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Four dragons born from the wind. Obtain the brightest light and bring justice to the world! Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon! Level 12! Supreme King Justice Dragon – Shine Wing Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 9)!" Yugo summoned a white dragon with a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw. It has four-fingered claws that are complete with dark, shiny talons. On its back, Shine Wing sports a large pair of mirror-like wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down its spine. Its stomach, contrary to the rest of its body, is smooth, with no visible armor, and is quite muscular.

"I activate Shine Wing's Effect! Once per Turn it gains ATK equal to my opponent's Synchro Monster!" Yugo increased Shine Wing's ATK to 9500.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Shine Wing Dragon!" Yugo declared. Shine Wing unleashed green lasers from its wings and orbs around its body, creating holes in the Supreme King Dragon's body as the damaged dragon howled in pain.

"Continuous Trap: Dragon's Endurance! Supreme King Dragon Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Zarc prevented his dragon's destruction, saving him.

 **ZARC LP: 6125 = 1625**

Zarc, again, couldn't do anything but set another card in his Turn after Yugo ended his Turn, which quickly moved to his Fusion Counterpart's Turn.

"My Turn! I can summon this Monster by fusing the four dragons on my Field without Fusion Card! I Fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, Starve Venemy Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Four poisonous dragons. Suppress your wordly desires and cleanse the world from impurity! Contact Fusion! Level 12! Supreme King Temperance Dragon – Fast Venom Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 11)!" Yuri summoned a dragon with dark-colored fiery-man running down its back and arms, which appear to be connected to its skeleton-like wings. While having three pairs of extensions from its jaw, it has a dark-colored wing-like design over its eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. It also has them on its paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border abover it nostrils that divides it mouth from it face, extending near the back of it head. Finally, it has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of it skull and yellow orbs..

"I activate Fast Venom Dragon's Effect! This card gains the ATK of Fusion Monster my opponent controls!" Yuri increased Fast Venom's ATK to 9500.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc – Imperial Mode with Fast Venom!" Yuri declared attack. Fast Venom swung its wings, sending dozens of petal-shaped energy feathers at the Supreme King Dragon, stabbing its body and the petals remained attached on its body, assaulting the colossal dragon with pain.

Zarc quickly opened his Trap Card before the damage step. "Trap Card: Dragon's Blood Oath! I Release my original dragon and add its ATK to mine!" Zarc increased his ATK to 9000, greatly lessening the damage he took.

 **ZARC LP: 1625 = 1125**

Zarc groaned angrily at his opponents. He really wanted to crush them. He wanted to kill them all right there right now. If only not for Yuya's seal, he would have already done that in his previous Turn. He tried to calm himself down. He only needed to skip one more of his Turn and then he can counter attack.

"My Turn!" Ray looked at the card she drew and her eyes widened. She stared at the card for a few seconds with softened gaze before setting it.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." She concluded, with Zarc also simply setting a card in his Turn and then finished, allowing Yuya to start and end his Trap Card's Effect.

"My Turn! I activate Ritual Spell: Supreme King's Blessing! I Release Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon! Dragon with dual-colored eyes. Descend to the battlefield and lead your kin towards victory! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 12! Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 6)!" Yuya released his four dragons as a path opened in the sky and the spirits of his dragons entered into the path. A silver and red dragon with with a patterned body and a narrow head. It possesses two huge spines that jut straight from its chin and forehead, curving inwards towards each other, so much so that they almost touch in front of its mouth. Over its armored body, Its skins have a dark and swirling pattern, which somewhat resembles the pattern found on butterfly wings.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon's Effect! I can make my opponent's Monster's ATK to 0 until the End Phase!" Yuya reduced the Supreme King's ATK to nothing, rendering the colossal dragon an easy target for the Ritual-Pendulum Dragon.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon!" Yuya declared. Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon shot a silver flame from its mouth with red flames spiraling around the silver blast.

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon's ATK is doubled!" Yuya increased his dragon's ATK to 9000, powering up the blast.

"I banish Dragon's Blood Oath to add my ATK to my LP!" Zarc banished his Trap Card from Graveyard to recover his LP by 5000, equal to his dragon's ATK.

 **ZARC LP: 1125 = 6125**

Odd-Eyes Gallant's blast momentarily burned Zarc's entire body before Zarc flicked off the flame with its dark power. The Demon Duelist was panting heavily, his body was covered in cuts and bruises from the continuous attacks he was receiving. He gritted his teeth strongly. He couldn't accept this! There's no way he will let them defeat him!

 **ZARC LP: 6125 = 2125**

"You have done it! I won't show you any mercy anymore! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Zarc swore as he started his Turn, finally able to make his attack.

"I activate Magic Card: Dragon's Velocity! This Turn, I can attack three times!" Zarc marked his eyes at Ray. First, he must destroy the annoying Monster that has sealed his power from time to time. He will first kill his strongest obstacle! Seeing Zarc glaring at her, Ray knew he was targeting her.

Something then happened. There was a light coming from Ray's Extra Deck. She sensed Zarc's warmth from the light, which confused her. How come Zarc's power was inside her Deck? Her four fragments soon appeared to answer that question.

" _Before we return, Yuya gave this to us. This is the power given by Zarc. Even though he didn't say it, we know for sure that he meant to give this power to you."_ Yuzu told her as she looked at the Extra Deck.

" _From the light, this means that it's the time to use it. Let's do this, Ray."_ Serena smiled encouragingly at her original self.

Ray touched her Extra Deck and felt more warmth. It was like the Zarc that she knew and loved was by her side supporting her. Soon after, Zarc didn't waste any more time to declare his Battle Phase, firing his green blast towards Ray's three Monsters who were floating in front of their master to protect her from the impact.

That's exactly what she has been waiting for.

This is it.

Ray opened her facedown card. "When I'm being targeted for an attack while Pendulum of Poison, Pendulum Shadow, and Pendulum of Wings are active, I can activate Continuous Trap: Pendulum of Flame! I can skip my opponent's Turn to mine and send all Monsters on the Field to the Graveyard!" She activated the last card Samejima made, destroying Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon, Dark Dawn Dragon, Shine Wing Dragon, and Fast Venom Dragon while Zarc was protected by his own power. Waves of flames came out from the card and burn the Supreme King Dragon, stopping its attack and forcefully ended his Turn, skipping the rest of the Turns and jump to her Turn instead, allowing her to begin. An orange-colored gem bracelet was formed around her wrist along with the other bracelets.

"And then I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard!" Ray summoned a Universe Magician in Attack Position from her Deck. "I activate Universe Magician's Effect! When it was Special Summoned, I can banish Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon, Dark Dawn Dragon, Shine Wing Dragon, and Fast Venom Dragon from either Field or Graveyard to perform Integration Summon!"

"What?!" Zarc was shocked.

"Ray is also performing Integration Summon?!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

As Ray announced, the spirits of the four said dragons ascend into the sky, above the dark clouds. The dark clouds then began to disappear as something descended from the clouds, illuminated by the ray of sunshine.

"The all-knowing dragon that follows the four virtues, answer the prayers of the crying souls and open the path to the bright future! Integration Summon! Appear! Supreme King Virtuous Dragon Zarc (ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 / LV: 12 / PS: 13)!" Ray summoned a dragon that closely resembles the Supreme King Dragon but with white and silver colored and blue eyes and golden wings.

"A dragon with the same name as mine?!" Zarc was completely taken aback, nearly speechless at the sight of the opposing colossal dragon that closely resembles him though different in colors.

"This dragon is born from you, Zarc! From your heart who wishes to become the Supreme King! Not the Supreme King who brings destruction, but the Supreme King who wishes to protect people's happiness and make them smile!" Ray tried to remind him again of his true wish. His wish that he told her back when they were discussing in the library years ago.

"Shut up! That's not true! There's no way that thing is coming from me! I'm far more superior!" Zarc retorted, denying the doubt and insecurities creeping in his chest and mind. This wasn't right.

"Open your eyes, Zarc! Accept this power and feel it! I activate Supreme King Virtuous Dragon Zarc's first Effect! Once per Turn it gains ATK equal to my opponent's LP!" Ray increased the Supreme King Virtuous Dragon's ATK to 7125.

"I activate Supreme King Virtuous Dragon Zarc's second Effect! I destroy all Pendulum Cards in my opponents' Pendulum Zones!" Ray destroyed all Pendulum Zones, leaving only the two Supreme King Dragon Zarcs on the Field facing against each other.

"This is the end, Zarc! Battle! I attack with Supreme King Virtuous Dragon Zarc! When it battles Dragon-Type Monster, it gains ATK equal to the opposing Monsters' ATKs!" Zarc's ATK increased to 12152.

The Supreme King Virtuous Dragon spread its wings and arms. Its body was enveloped in pure white light. The dragon closed its eyes and then opened it in a flash, revealing its glowing blue eyes as it unleashed blinding bright light that covering the entire area. The opposing Supreme King Dragon slowly petrified before golden light disintegrate its body with the Demon Duelist's scream echoing in the sky as the evil Supreme King Dragon ceased from existence.

 **ZARC LP: 2125 =0**

The moment the Real Solid Vision body dissolved and Zarc's dark soul came out from it, Ray raised her arm, using the power of her new bracelet to create a cage made from pure energy that trapped Zarc's soul that took a form of a black, aura-covered sphere. Ray approached Zarc's soul, frowning as she still felt hostility from him.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I'LL COME BACK! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Ray, Yuya, and the others frowned hearing the curses and hateful words from the soul they have sworn to save. So even with this new power, it's still not enough to pacify Zarc's evil soul? Does this mean that the last visage of Zarc's kindness has disappeared completely after all?

"So…I failed again… It come to this after all…" Ray looked down sadly as she looked at her new bracelet.

 **90 MINUTES AGO – REACTOR'S CORE – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

"Before we go there is one last thing that we need to discuss…" Ray told her fragments and her siblings, halting them.

"There is more?" Reira asked.

"I have resolved to save Zarc no matter what, but…I think we still need to think in case that Zarc won't return to the way he once was… If, if Zarc can't return…then we must do it… We must destroy his soul for good." Ray said it with a heavy heart. The words tasted so bitter in her tongue and her chest was hurt just thinking about it.

"But Ray, that's–" Yuzu was ready to object, but Ray cut her off.

"I don't want to! I really don't want to do that to him! I really hope it won't come to that! But…we still need to think of that possibility…! We also need to be realistic…" Ray held her tears. She didn't want to think about this, but she forced herself to because she didn't want to hesitate if she were to fail and then repeating the same thing again.

"Does one of the cards that Samejima created has the power to destroy his soul?" Reiji asked.

"Yes. The same card that can be used to separate us. Once the card is used it will change into a bracelet like the En Cards. After we defeated Zarc and the Duel is over, we can use the bracelet's power to destroy his soul." Ray said while showing the said card. "If we just let Zarc be, he eventually will hurt more people again and his sins will pile up even more…I can't bear that…! I just don't want him to suffer anymore…!"

Yuzu and the other girls went silent. Seeing the current Zarc, it was highly possible that Ray's greatest fear will come true. Nothing can guarantee their success in this no matter how much they believe. They can't let Ray going through the same thing for the third time should they failed.

"…We understand… We'll do it if our words and Dueling fail to reach him… Until we're proven otherwise, we're not giving up hope." Yuzu reluctantly told her original self while wishing their fear won't come true.

 **PRESENT TIME – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Ray once again raised her arm towards Zarc, ready to finish the job with her own hands.

"Ray?" Yuya called out of confusion. What was she planning to do.

"Zarc's heart is beyond saving now… Destroying his soul is the only way to stop him now…" Ray answered without looking at the four boys, dejected helpless eyes focused solely focused on the trapped evil soul

"What?! You're going to destroy his soul completely?!" Yuya questioned, clearly objecting the idea without voicing it. He had promised to bring back the old Zarc, and he still wants to do so.

"Wait, Ray, think this more carefully! Are you sure you're okay with that?!" Yuto tried to persuade the older girl to change her mind.

"We have come this far, there must be other way for us to stop him!" Yugo also joined his counterparts. They have fought so hard with very intent to bring back the old Zarc, and destroying his soul now would waste everything, especially the promise they made with the other Zarc back in the mindscape.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time to think of other way. If we let him be, he'll regain his power and then find a new host to destroy the world again…he will continue to hurt himself…I don't want that even more. It's time for him to rest…"

Tears finally fell from Ray's eyes. Her heart was aching, but she held it. She must do this for Zarc's sake as well. She won't let him suffer anymore.

" _Don't worry, Zarc… I will be joining you soon after…"_ Ray said in her mind as she began to concentrate.

Yuya looked doubtful at Ray's decision, looking between her and his original self's soul. He wanted to believe, no, he still believes that Zarc's compassionate soul is still exist deep inside. The warm feelings that the other Zarc shared with him back at the mindscape, the vow he made to his original self, all came back to him. The thought of Zarc's soul disappear before he found proper peace…he can't accept that no matter what! His pendant started to glow as Yuya made his resolve.

"No! Don't!" Yuya placed himself between Zarc's soul and Ray, surprising everyone.

"Yuya?!" Ray lowered her arm from the surprise at the boy's sudden interruption.

"I can't accept that! There is still hope! I won't let you bear the burden alone, Ray!" Yuya clutched his pendant that was glowing brighter the more he was determined. The genuine happy face of Zarc that Yuya saw in the shared memories, he won't let that disappear forever from Zarc himself.

"I made a promise! I will bring Zarc back!"

Yuya turned around, facing his original self's evil soul and raised his hand at him. His pendant shined, nearly blinding everyone around him. The cage that was trapping Zarc's soul broke to pieces, freeing the evil soul that soon was pulled by an unknown force, being pulled down into Yuya's body. The Entertainment Duelist screamed as his body was covered in darkness until the complete evil soul fully went into his body. Yuya's body went limp once the darkness disappeared and his body fell back. The last thing he saw was Ray and his counterparts were running at him while calling his name in distress.

"YUYA!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Undefeated Duel Champion –** Still believing there's still goodness in Zarc, Yuya willingly absorbed Zarc back into himself. Inside his mindscape, Yuya try to convince Zarc to let go of his hatred for humanity. Wanting to save Zarc from the cycle of hatred and suffering, Yuya commence a metaphysical Duel against his original self who was the strongest Duelist in the original world.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO:**

 _ **CONTRACT OF THE DRAGONS**_ **:** Choose Dragon-Type Monster from your Banish Zone and then give that Monster to your opponent, and then your LP will increase by 1500 for each chosen card. (Magic Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES OWL:**_ (BEAST / WIND / PENDULUM / EFFECT / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 6). When this card is Special Summoned, you can draw 1 card.

 _ **PENDULUM SAFE**_ **:** Return 1 Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck and then add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. (Magic Card)

 _ **DRAGON'S NEST:**_ All Dragon-Type Monsters on the Field cannot be destroyed by card Battle. You can Release 1 Dragon-Type Monster and then destroy this card. (Field Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING CYCLE**_ : When Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters you control is targeted for an attack while you control a Supreme King Dragon Monster, you can negate destruction and halve the damage you would take. At the end of your opponent's Turn, you can return the Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters and Special Summon 2 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms. You can destroy this card and gain LP equal to the sum of the ATKs of your Supreme King Dragon Monsters. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES RITUAL REALM:**_ When you receive damage or control no Monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. You can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your Deck whose Level equal or less than the total Levels of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Dragon-Type Ritual Monster (This is treated as Ritual Summon). Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from Graveyard to negate the destruction of Monster summoned with this card and reduce damage to 0. (Quick-Play Spell Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES XYZ REALM:**_ When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Ritual Realm finished its attack, you can activate this card from your hand or the Turn it was Set. You can summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon treated as Level 7 from your Graveyard and then use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in either side of Field to Xyz Summon a Rank 7 Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from Graveyard to negate the destruction of Monster summoned with this card and reduce damage to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES SYNCHRO REALM:**_ When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Xyz Realm finished its attack, you can activate this card from your hand or the Turn it was Set. You can summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from Graveyard and then use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon treated as Level 1 Tuner Monster from either side of Field to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from Graveyard to negate the destruction of Monster summoned with this card and reduce damage to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES FUSION REALM:**_ When Monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Synchro Realm finished its attack, you can activate this card from your hand or the Turn it was can summon Starve Venom from Graveyard and then use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from either side of Field to Fusion Summon a Level 10 Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from Graveyard to negate the destruction of Monster summoned with this card and reduce damage to 0. (Trap Card)

 _ **PENDULUM OF WINGS**_ **:** When you have no Monster on your Field while you control Pendulum of Poison and Pendulum of Shadow, each player can summon up to 3 Monsters from Extra Deck and/or Graveyard. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING'S BLESSING**_ **:** This card is used to Ritual Summon Supreme King Courageous Dragon – Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon. You must tribute Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Valhalla Dragon. (Ritual Spell Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING BLUE DRAGON – ODD-EYES VALHALLA DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / RITUAL / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 7). **Monster Effect: (1)** All players must Set a Magic or Trap card from their Decks. **(2)** When this card battles, its ATK is doubled. **(3)** When this card is destroyed, you can destroy a card in your Pendulum Zone and then place this card.

 _ **SUPREME KING TEMPERANCE DRAGON – FAST VENOM DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / FUSION / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 11). **Monster Effect: (1)** This card gains ATK equal to Fusion Monsters your opponent controls. **(2)** You can target a Monster on your Field or Graveyard; this card's Effect is replaced with the targeted Monster's Effect. **(3)** During Battle Phase, this card halve the ATK and DEF of the opposing Monster. **(4)** When this card is destroyed you can destroy as many cards in the Pendulum Zone and then place this card in your Pendulum Zone or Graveyard.

 _ **SUPREME KING JUSTICE DRAGON – SHINE WING DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / SYNCHRO / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 9). **Monster Effect: (1)** When this card is targeted by Monster Effect, you can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster and this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK. **(2)** When this card battles, the opposing Monster's ATK becomes 0. **(3)** During Battle Phase, this card gains ATK equal to Synchro Monster your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed you can destroy as many cards in the Pendulum Zone and then place this card in your Pendulum Zone or Graveyard.

 _ **SUPREME KING PRUDENT DRAGON – DARK DAWN DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / XYZ / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / RNK: 12 / PS: 0). **Monster Effect:** By detaching an Overlay Unit you can negate your opponent's attack. By detaching 2 Overlay Units, you can activate one of these Effects: **(1)** halve your opponent's Monster's ATK and then add that half to this card. **(2)** You can add the ATK of all Xyz Monsters in your opponent's Field to this card. By detaching all Overlay Units, you can end Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed you can destroy as many cards in the Pendulum Zone and then place this card in your Pendulum Zone or Graveyard.

 _ **SUPREME KING COURAGEUS DRAGON – ODD-EYES GALLANT DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / RITUAL / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 6). **Monster Effect: (1)** On the Turn this card is Ritual Summoned; you can make your opponent's ATK 0. **(2)** Once per Turn, this card gains ATK equal to Ritual Monsters your opponent controls. **(3)** During Battle Phase, this card's ATK is doubled. **(4)** When this card is destroyed you can destroy as many cards in the Pendulum Zone and then place this card in your Pendulum Zone or Graveyard.

 **SUPREME KING VIRTUOUS DRAGON ZARC:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / XYZ / SYNCHRO / FUSION / RITUAL / ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 / LV: 12 / PS: 13). You can only summon this card by banishing Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon, Dark Dawn Dragon, Shine Wing Dragon, and Fast Venom Dragon through Supreme King Magician's Effect. **Monster Effect: (1)** This card cannot be targeted by Magic or Trap cards. **(2)** Once per Turn, this card gains ATK equal to opponent's LP until the End Phase. **(3)** Once per Turn, you can destroy all Pendulum cards in your opponent's Pendulum Zones. **(4)** When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, you can Special Summon a Supreme King Monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. **(5)** This card can attack your entire opponent's Monsters simultaneously. **(6)** This card is unaffected by any Effect that will make it leave the Field. **(7)** When battling a Dragon-Type Monster, this card gains ATK equal to the opposing Monster's ATK. **Pendulum Effect:** You can Release a Supreme King Dragon Monster and then Special Summon this card ignoring its Summoning Conditions.

 _ **PENDULUM OF FLAMES**_ **:** When you're being targeted for an attack, you can activate this card and destroy all your opponent's Monsters and then skip the Turn to your Turn, and then you can Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck, Extra Deck, hand, or Graveyard. (Continuous Trap Card)

 **SOME TCG/OCG/ANIME/MANGA EFFECTS ARE CHANGED**

* * *

 **So…exhausted…! This is the longest chapter ever! Very sorry for the long wait! After this, we will take 2 days off and then continue writing, and then the schedule will return as usual! Yuya vs Zarc Duel will be split into 3 chapters because we will also add more flashbacks and certain things. Writing them in one chapter would be too long and another huge exhaustion like writing this chapter.**

 **Only 10 chapters left…we're going to do our best!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	63. The Undefeated Duel Champion

**Big thanks to** _ **EH-01, Guest, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Yuka Kuroshiro, cybresamurai, dvdryms, Demon Lord Luciela, DKILAM, Ulrich362, Ryujomaru15, Unknowedz, StrikeDragoon, Big duels, Fan of Fanfics21, KuriMaster13, Gentmen, Elbarto4000, Teejay Oropel, Yuarc V, Citylover96, maskedherozero, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, himekuroyuki853, aqua9597, Scalchop Warrior, Meemo, donkeyboy1000, Guest, GamingGuy84, Missingmoney, ResaHime, Sylver**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **ACADEMIA RUIN – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

"Yuya! Yuya!" Ray carefully shook Yuya's motionless body. The moment Yuya fell unconscious, Ray, Yuya's counterparts, his father, and his friends all come rushing to his side out of worry. They were fussing over what happened, which explained by Yuto, and that led them to near total panic. Zarc was finally defeated, but why it came to this?

"Just what is Yuya thinking?!" Sora protested at his unconscious friend who was being held by Ray. He always knew that Yuya was softhearted, but to think he went as far as absorbing his evil soul into himself after the trouble he went through to separate from him!

"Can't you expel Zarc's soul out of Yuya's body?! You have done it before, so can't you do it again?" Gongenzaka desperately asked Ray.

"That's right, can't you send Yuzu and everyone into his mindscape like you did to save us?" Yuto asked as well.

Ray shook her head. "That power cannot be used freely outside Duel. Once we used it, we must wait for at least a few hours before we can use it again." She explained while looking at the four cards in her hand.

"Even if you go inside him, I don't think Yuya will allow Zarc to leave until he can pacify his soul." Yuri added, reminding them how Yuya's personality is. Considering that and the fact it was his own decision to absorb Zarc back to himself, Yuya won't let them to expel and destroy Zarc's soul. For crying out loud, his Standard counterpart was too kind-hearted for his own good.

"Yuya still believe that Zarc can still be saved." Yusho slowly walked to his son. He patted his son's head gently and small smile formed on his face when looking at his face. Yuya's face was so peaceful like he was simply sleeping.

Yusho then turned to Ray. "Let's give it a try one more time. Let's believe in Yuya." He placed his hand at the top of the girl's hand in assurance. "Ray, from your Duel I can tell that you care very much for Zarc. You fought so hard because you want to reach his heart and change him back to the way he was. I think what happened now is actually another chance given to return Zarc's old self."

Yusho pointed his finger at Ray's forehead, exactly the same spot where the apparition of Zarc gave him a kiss. "If you care for him, then believe in both Yuya and Zarc. Believe that Yuya can bring his heart back, believe that there is still goodness within Zarc. Now that it has come to this, there is no reason to give up, is there? If you have done what you intended to do, I know that you would've regretted it even more." He told the girl, wiping a tear that started to fall from Ray's eyes.

Ray touched her forehead, remembering that one moment. The warmth was still there. She then looked down at Yuya, causing her tears to fall on his face, which she quickly wiped. Her hold in Yuya tightened as her feelings for Zarc resurfaced again. His smile, his tenderness, his cheerfulness, his wish, his love, and their shared dream, they all filled her head. Her chest felt light, as she couldn't bring herself but hoping again. Hoping for the Zarc whom she loved returned. She wanted to see him again even if it was just for a few seconds. Even if it was the last time…

"I…want to…see him again…" Ray said as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears with her fragments appearing to comfort her.

" _Yuya can do it. He has reached many people's hearts. Since he is also a part of Zarc, I'm sure it makes even more possible for Yuya to touch Zarc's heart."_ Yuzu told her original self with immense faith for Yuya. He has proven himself many times already, so she has no reason to stop to believe in him now…

"No. This is the perfect time."

Everybody turned to see Leo approaching while raising his Duel Disk like he was preparing to Duel. His expression was that of a man ready to murder someone, and he has set his target. His eyes fixated on one person only: Yuya. The boy was unconscious, having a fight of will against the demon in his mind. He was vulnerable. An easy target. One move will be enough to end his life.

"Get away from him, Ray. While he is still unconscious, while Zarc hasn't take over his body yet, we must put an end to him." Leo's face darkened even more as he activated his Duel Disk, prompting everyone to be on their guard.

"Leo, you're still saying that?!" Yusho stood up, motioning everyone to halt their attack as he tried to convince his old friend.

"You have seen it yourself. That wretched demon cannot return to his human self. If we don't destroy him now, then the same tragedy will happen. If you're worrying about your son, then you must let him go. A sacrifice is necessary for greater peace." Leo's gaze never left Yuya's unconscious form. His mind only thinks of shutting down the embers of the boy's life along with the demon's soul.

"You think we're going to let you?" Yuto said as he stood defensively in front of Yuya, preparing his Duel Disk, which followed by the rest of his comrades, all ready to protect the friend who have done so much for them.

"Enough."

They all blinked and then turned around to the one who spoke. Ray said firmly before gently placing Yuya on the ground. She looked at Yusho, silently telling him to look after his son. Yusho got the message and immediately sat next to Yuya while Ray walked towards her father. Everyone else stepped aside, opening a path for her to face Leo.

"Ray…?" Leo looked in confusion at his one and only daughter who was looking at him with sadness mixed with anger. Why would she make a face like that towards him?

"It seems, using the hard way is the only way to open your eyes, Father." Ray stated as she activated her Duel Disk.

 **WHITE SPACE – MINDSPACE**

When Yuya opened his eyes, he was in a blank white space. There was neither sky nor floor; he was just floating there. There was nothing at all but himself. He remembered absorbing Zarc back into his body, so he expected him to end up in the dark mindscape that he once ended up at, so this was surprising.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Yuya wondered as he looked around him.

"We are in a shared mind space. It's a neutral place that belongs neither to you nor I."

Yuya gasped when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around and saw exactly the person he was looking for. It was Zarc in his normal human form looking at Yuya with a displeased face. There were no demonic wings, monstrous grey-scaled body with tails; he was a perfectly normal human being however you look at him now.

"Zarc…!" Yuya tensed up a bit. He absorbed Zarc back into himself, but actually didn't think up any plan how to convince him.

Darkness dimly started emitting out from Zarc's body as he looked coldly at Yuya. "I will shatter your soul and seize control of this mind space. And eventually your body will be under my full and complete control." He said as he came closer to Yuya.

Zarc suddenly stopped midway. "But, if you willingly give your body to me, I will permit you a place in my mind so that you can witness the destruction of the dirty ugly world and the rebirth of the new one. Never again will anyone be permitted to cause me and the Duel Monsters pain for some selfish wicked desires." He offered to his Standard fragment. He didn't want to go back to the cruel world that has made him and many Duel Monsters suffered. He and his Monsters set their goal to destroy the whole world not only because they hated them and wanted to punish them, all they want were to be left alone and have no one else to force them doing things they don't want to.

"This will bring me peace and I will finally be able to rest." Zarc has lost his faith in humanity. After the world being split, he observed the world through his fragments' eyes and found that humans haven't change. They were still the same lowly creatures he knew years ago. His fragments will experience the same thing as he was eventually if those humans were left alone. The only solution to that problem is annihilating every single one of them before he suffered again.

Yuya shook his head, declining the offer. "I know that your past is filled with terrible things. But that's no reason for you to do this. Especially since you haven't lost everything yet. That's why–"

"You overcame your pain, so I should be able to overcome mine? I should forgive those people who have enforced their wicked desires on me? Is that what you're trying to say?" Zarc cut off the younger boy cynically. He was getting bored hearing his childish prattle.

"Human beings are cruel and greedy creatures. But above all, arrogant. They pretend to care for those who suffer in fact looking down upon them. You're still naïve. Any words of persuasion you're spouting is nothing but wishful thinking." Zarc knew that reality was much crueler than they can ever think of. Reality left no room for any wishful thinking such as that.

His Standard fragment has always annoyed him for some reason he couldn't comprehend. Everything Yuya Sakaki does rubs him the wrong way. His Standard fragment was always giving his best. All the time regardless of for whom it might be, he is serious and honest. Unlike Yuya, even back then there was always a wall in Zarc. Even when he was messing around, there was always a clear and calm part of him. For some reason seeing the younger boy sickens him. He didn't know what came over him. It was like his brain and emotions are out of whacks. This boy in front of him, from the very beginning always bothered him so much.

Yuya closed his eyes, pondering of what Zarc said, and it reminded him of what his other-self said before. "It's true that my ideal is indeed naïve. I am now aware that I can never make every single person in the world smile. I can only make those around me, who are watching over me, smile. But even so, I've decided to continue this path for what I believe in from the bottom of my heart. For the Dueling that I love. For the people whom I love." He had seen and experienced unpleasant things from the negative aspects of humans that even his Dueling can't reach, but it also made him appreciate true happiness and peace. Whenever he was seeing the smiles on people's face who enjoyed his Dueling, he can't help but wanting to see more people smiling. Even if he can't save every single person in the world, if he can help as many people as he can, if he can make the world a better place even if it's just a little, then he will continue to move forward with his Dueling.

"Sometimes I don't know my own thoughts pretty well. But right now you don't understand yours worse than I do. I told you that you haven't lost everything yet, didn't I? Even until now, Ray, Odd-Eyes, and the other dragons are still waiting for you. Their feelings haven't changed at all." Yuya could sense the four dragons' feelings of longing for their original master to return to his old self, especially Odd-Eyes.

The four dragons initially helped Zarc in annihilating humanity due to their shared hatred for humanity, but as the times passed, they sensed that Zarc was starting to break. Their hatred for humanity was still there, but if keeping that hatred means it will break their beloved master then they rather throw that hatred away if it can return their master to his gentle and cheerful self. And then Ray. Seeing her blushing face when she reunited with the apparition of Zarc's old self and the closeness they were showing, seeing Ray's sorrowful tears when she thought Zarc was beyond saving, it wasn't difficult for Yuya to realize that Ray loves Zarc. She fought so hard because she wished for Zarc to return to his old self and when she thought she has failed, she decided to end everything with her own hand and carry the burden all by herself. He won't let any of them to continue this way.

"Together with them, you can overcome your pain. If we join forces and work together, we can accomplish what we can't do alone." Yuya told his original self with unwavering conviction.

"Only foolish humans fall for such pathetic words." Zarc replied, clearly looking skeptical.

"I won't deny that human beings can be pathetic, I have many moments being in that position. But as human being yourself, you should have known as much as I do that we can be more than that. From our experience, we came to understand how cruel and despicable humans can be, but it also allowed us to see how gentle and genuine they can be…" Yuya have seen the negative sides of humanity from within people around him and including himself. They did things that they thought was the best for others while in reality they did it only for the sake of their self-satisfaction. But they have learned from their mistake, and becoming better people from that.

"You're getting the negative aspects of humanity to overwhelm you that you cannot see the bigger pictures. You cannot look at things from different perspectives. The actions that you took because of that sadness will only make you even more alone. You push people away, your best friend, humanity, your dragons, and then eventually before you realize you'll push everything and everyone away from you until there is nothing. Is that the end you wish for?" Yuya questioned, and for the first time, although only for a second, Zarc looked uncertain.

"Your parents, friends, Monsters, admirers, they had tried to help you, but instead you stubbornly keeping the burden to yourself. The hatred and anger you developed made it worse." Yuya recalled the memories he has seen. The memory when Zarc was slowly reaching his breaking point. He started to isolate himself from Ray, from his other friends, and now without he even realizing he also started to isolate himself from his own Monsters. Someone need to open his heart and pulled him from his isolation.

"Give humanity and yourself a chance, Zarc." Yuya's words may sound more like a request, but Yuya said so only because he truly believed in Zarc.

"Then let's find out if there's enough room inside this place for you, for the both of us."

Yuya didn't even have a chance to react as Zarc raised his Duel Disk and activated it, his stance was clearly asking for a Duel.

"Words are cheap. If you want to sway me that much, then do it with a Duel. To convince someone, you need to prove your words first, show me your resolve!" Zarc challenged his Standard fragment.

Yuya nodded, not so surprised by this outcome. He had prepared mentally for this. "I understand! I'll do whatever it takes to bring back your lost heart!" He accepted, activating his Duel Disk as well.

"As Entertainment Duelists, let's set a befitting stage for us." Zarc flicked his fingers, and as he did so, the floor that wasn't there suddenly appeared as the two landed on the floor, and their surrounding started to change along with a sound coming from their Duel Disks.

{ACTION FIELD: COLISEUM OF THE STAR}

Their surrounding changed into that of a stadium. It was similar with the Maiami City Duel stadium, but this was bigger and wider and there was some kind of a stage near the center of the stadium with a hologram projector. That was where only the victor is allowed to stand. In addition, since it was an Action Field, floating platforms where there were several Action Cards materialized as well.

"This place is…!" Yuya knew this place. It was far too familiar. He could tell just in a glance.

"Yes. This is the coliseum where I became the champion, and where I continued to fought against the challengers…until I finally decided to run amok… I still have a little bit power in me to do at least this much." Zarc's brows furrowed as his face darkened with disgust and resentment.

"This is the place where everything began. And the place where everything will end." As much as this place was making him feels sick since it reminded him of those detestable spectators, Zarc feels that if he wants to settle everything with Yuya, it has to be in this place.

"Erasing this world is wrong. Even if it weren't, I still wouldn't accept it!" Yuya replied, making his intention clear once more.

"Then try and stop me! I will see your poor soul and fragile Dueling are capable of!" Zarc shouted back.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn. From my hand, I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)." Zarc summoned Darkwurm in Attack Position. However, Yuya noticed this Darkwurm was different from the one he used before. It wasn't a Pendulum Monster, but an Effect Monster.

Noticing the confusion on Yuya's face, Zarc answered. "The last attack from Ray has stripped me from most of my power as the Supreme King Dragon. Right now I'm using my original Deck before I gained the power of the Pendulum. But this is fine, I'm still not going to lose. I will show you the power of my Deck. You'll see that the title of the undefeated Duel Champion that I got in the original world is not an exaggeration." He said with unwavering confidence.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Zarc concluded his first Turn.

"In that case I will fight you with the best of my ability! My Turn! Using the Scale 2 Entermate Gongcat and the Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 3 and 7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul!

Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) and Entermate Miracle Mirrorabbit (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 3).

"Battle! I attack Darkwurm with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya pointed at the Supreme King Servant Dragon. Odd-Eyes rushed forward at its designated target, ready to maul it.

Zarc immediately activated one of his facedown cards. "Trap Card: Supreme King's Living Shadow. When a Supreme King Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Supreme King Monster with the same name as the target from my Deck in Defense Position and the attacking Monster must attack that card." He summoned another copy of Darkwurm in Defense Position right beside the Attack Position Darkwurm.

"I activate Darkwurm's Effect. If this card is targeted for an attack while I control other Supreme King Monster, I can negate that attack." Zarc revealed as Odd-Eyes' body was suddenly being tied by the shadows of the two Darkwurms, stopping its attack.

"And then I activate another Trap Card: Servitude. When I negate the attack of my opponent's Monster, I can take control of my opponent's Monster with the lowest Level." Zarc activated his other facedown card as he pointed at Mirrorabbit that has lower Level than Odd-Eyes, moving the Pendulum Monster to his Field.

"Mirrorabbit!" Yuya exclaimed as Mirrorabbit reappeared on Zarc's Field. The rabbit-like Monster was placed between the two Darkwurms and looked freaked out, being intimidated by the two dragons' menacing aura.

"I end my Turn." Yuya reluctantly ended his Turn. There was nothing he can do now.

"My Turn. I Release my Darkwurms to Advance Summon! Appear! The rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Zarc summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's original form in Attack Position.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon…" Yuya looked at the dragon with a sense of nostalgia hitting him. This prompted him to look at Odd-Eyes Pendulum that was its evolved form after Yuya gained the power of Pendulum Summoning. It has been a long time since he saw Odd-Eyes Dragon. A growl snapped Yuya from his reverie, turning to his ace Monster that was roaring at the opposing dragon, which the latter dragon returned the same.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Dragon's Cheer. I can Release a non-Dragon Type Monster I control and add that Monster's ATK to one Dragon-Type Monster I control and lower the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster my opponent controls." Zarc Released Mirrorabit to increase his Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3700 and lowered Odd-Eyes Pendulum's ATK to 1300.

"So that's why you stole my Mirrorabbit. So you can increase your Odd-Eyes' ATK and decrease mine." Yuya instinctively took a step back, getting nearer to his weakened ace Monster.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Zarc jumped onto Odd-Eyes' back as he declared his Battle Phase. Together, they made their way towards the weakened Pendulum dragon.

Yuya quickly activated his roller boots and then jumped to one platform to another, reaching for an Action Card at the edge of a platform above him. However, Zarc's hand reached the Action Card first, causing the startled Yuya to stumble back. The older Duelist has jumped from Odd-Eyes' back and his height helped him to reach the platform quicker than Yuya. Standing at the platform, Zarc activated his Action Card.

"Action Magic: Flame Power! I increase Odd-Eyes Dragon's ATK by 400!" Zarc increased Odd-Eyes' ATK to 4100. Odd-Eyes Dragon started to shoot red blast against the Defenseless Odd-Eyes Pendulum.

Yuya quickly grabbed a platform as he fell and used it to make a jump at another platform where an Action Card was located. "Action Magic: Tenacity! If I control exactly 1 Monster, that Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle this Turn!" He activated his Action Card, giving Odd-Eyes enough power to endure the burning blast shot by the opposing dragon and survived.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 1200**

" _2800 damage right off the bat! If I didn't use Tenacity Odd-Eyes would have been destroyed and my LP would be at red already."_ Yuya wiped a sweat that he didn't realize has formed on his face. It was only the beginning of the Duel and he already felt overwhelmed.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Zarc finished his Turn, jumping down from the platform back to Odd-Eyes' side. Due to this, Dragon's Cheer's Effect ended, returning both Odd-Eyes' Effect to normal. His face was still neutral and calm ever since the Duel started, as opposed to his arrogance display when he became the Supreme King Dragon.

" _I wonder if he is even serious. The way he is looking at me and the way he moves, it looks like he doesn't even see me as a challenge."_ Yuya pondered uneasily. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, the only reason he won against the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was because he fought together with his counterparts and Ray. Now he was alone. He could only rely on his own power and Deck.

" _Zarc used to be a Duel Champion in the original world. He defeated all of his opponents, and Ray even said that the only reason she won against him was thanks to the En Cards, not of her own power. And we won because we worked together. Which means…he is technically undefeated."_ Yuya shook his head immediately. No. This wasn't the time to think about that. He must focus on the Duel. If he thinks he can't win, he will never win. This is not the time to be pessimistic.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuya summoned back Mirrorabbit from Extra Deck and then Entermate Sword Fish (ATK: 600 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2) from his hand in Attack Position.

"I activate Sword Fish's Monster Effect! I can lower my opponent's Monster's ATK by 600!" As Yuya announced, Sword Fish stabbed the opposing Dragon's chest, decreasing its ATK to 1100.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst" Yuya quickly declared another attack, motioning his ace Monster to attack at Zarc's Odd-Eyes. The Pendulum Dragon shot its signature red flame towards Odd-Eyes Dragon that instinctively placed itself in front of Zarc as the flame closing in.

Zarc sighed before opening his facedown card. "Trap Card: Descending Gate! When a Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Supreme King Gate Monster from my Deck and the attack is directed to the Supreme King Gate Monster instead." He summoned Supreme King Gate Harold (ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) in Defense Position. The silver colored goat skeleton-shaped gate-like Monster appeared in front of Odd-Eyes, shielding the dragon and Zarc and exploded.

"I activate Supreme King Gate Harold's Effect. When this card is destroyed, the damage I take is reduced to 0 and I recover LP equal to the damage I supposed to take." Zarc recovered his LP by 1400.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 5400**

" _I guess the defense that also recovering his LP is also a part of his original Deck…"_ Yuya eyed analytically at his original self.

"I also activate Gate Harold's Effect in the Graveyard. I can activate this Effect during my opponent's Turn. I banish it to add a Supreme King Monster from my Deck to my hand." Zarc added another Supreme King Monster to his hand.

"Due to Mirrorabbit's Effect! Odd-Eyes can attack one more time!" Yuya made his second attack, instructing his ace Monster to make a shoot again, which the Pendulum dragon obliged.

Zarc picked the card he just added seconds ago. "I activate Supreme King Gate Illusion's Effect from my hand. I can discard it to negate my Monster's destruction and the damage is reduced to 0!" He sent the card to his Graveyard, creating a transparent barrier that blocked Odd-Eyes Pendulum's flame.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya eyed Zarc warily as his attack was stopped for the second time. _"The way he did it was different, but his defensive play is still the same."_

"My Turn. I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Ardene (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4)." Zarc summoned a Ardene in Attack Position. It has grey-colored dragon with purple marks on its head and abdomen and it doesn't have any limbs. Arms were replaced by wings and legs replaced by two tails with pointy end.

"I activate Supreme King Gate Illusion's Effect in the Graveyard. Once per Turn I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Supreme King Monster from my Graveyard." Zarc summoned back one of his Darkwurms back to the Field beside Ardene.

"I Overlay Ardene and Darkwurm! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Zarc summoned Dark Rebellion in Attack Position, causing Yuya to become even more wary.

"Yuto's dragon…" Yuya muttered as he looked at the Xyz Monster. Knowing very well Dark Rebellion's Effect, the Entertainment Duelist couldn't help but think starting this Turn, it would be tough for him. Dark Rebellion's Effect when the dragon is against him is troublesome after all.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve my opponent's Monster's ATK and add that lost attack to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Zarc declared, pointing at Yuya's ace Monster as Dark Rebellion's purple lightning was lunging forward.

Yuya pointed at Mirrorabbit. "I activate Mirrorabbit's Monster Effect! When an Effect that would change the ATK of a Monster is activated, I can make that Effect to target Mirrorabbit instead!" Mirrorabbit opened its mirror, causing the lightning to struck it instead, halving its ATK to 600 while increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 3100.

"Battle. I attack Entermate Sword Fish with Dark Rebellion!" Zarc pointed at the weakest Monster on Yuya's Field. Dark Rebellion spread its wings and flew towards the sword-shaped fish-like Monster with its fangs shining, ready to pierce its target.

Yuya opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Entermate Credits! When an Entermate Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can return another Monster I control back to my hand to negate the damage!" He returned Entermate Mirrorabbit back to his hand, stopping Dark Rebellion's attack midway as the dragon then retreated back to its master's side.

"I attack again with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Zarc made his second attack with Odd-Eyes again. The red dragon shoots its red blast that was so similar with the opposing Odd-Eyes. Yuya noticed an Action Card on the floor beside him and quickly jumped to take and activate it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya announced, allowing Odd-Eyes to jump to the side, dodging the blast that hit the stadium wall behind it instead.

"I end my Turn." As Zarc concluded, he raised his point finger at Yuya. "The next Turn will be the last chance I give to you to earn my attention." He told the younger boy vaguely.

" _Earn his attention? Does that mean he doesn't take me seriously after all?"_ Yuya wondered, but didn't press the question to the said person and instead focus back on the Duel. Regardless what Zarc meant, just as he said, he must do something in his next Turn or else he'll be in trouble. He hasn't even inflicted a single damage to him.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Mirrorabbit from the Extra Deck and then he normal summoned Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from his hand.

"When Tuning Magician is Normal or Special Summoned, I receive 400 damage and my opponent receive 400 LP!" Tuning Magician used its magic, decreasing Yuya's LP more and increasing Zarc's life more.

 **YUYA LP: 1200 = 800**

 **ZARC LP: 5400 = 5800**

"I Tune Mirrorabbit and Sword Fish with Tuning Magician! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Enter the Earth's atmosphere and shower the land with your celestial power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned his Synchro Monster in Attack Position. Together with Odd-Eyes Pendulum, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst were roaring at the two opposing dragons, earning it a counter roar from the other two.

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes Meteorburst ran towards the Xyz Monster and the huge blue orb on Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's stomach glowed as the dragon shot a fiery blast from its mouth.

"At this moment Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's Effect activates! It gains 500 ATK!" Yuya increased the Synchro dragon's ATK to 3000, intensifying the flame.

Zarc jumped to Dark Rebellion's back, instructing the dragon to fly towards the platform where an Action Card was located. When they were only a few meters high, Zarc jumped from his dragon's back and picked the Action Card. He activated it as he falls down with Odd-Eyes was waiting below to catch him.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage I take!" Zarc declared as he landed on Odd-Eyes' back. At the same time, Dark Rebellion was protected by a transparent barrier that partly blocked the blast.

 **ZARC LP: 5800 = 5550**

"Next I attack Odd-Eyes Dragon with with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" As Yuya declared his attack, he made his way to an Action Card above him while Odd-Eyes rushed forward again towards its designated target. The other Odd-Eyes seemed to take that as a challenge as it also moved forward towards the incoming Pendulum dragon.

"Action Magic: Over Sword! I increase Odd-Eyes' ATK by 1000!" Yuya activated his Action Card, increasing Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3500. When Yuya looked below, Zarc and Dark Rebellionw as nowhere to be seen until a shadow was hovering him. Yuya looked up to see Zarc, once again on Dark Rebellion's back, pick an Action Card himself.

"Action Magic: Endurance! My Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Zarc activated his own Action Card while flying down back to his Field with Odd-Eyes Dragon was butting its head against the opposing Odd-Eyes' head. The two were pushing their heads against each other so fiercely that Yuya sworn he heard a cracking sound from them. They stayed that way for around 15 seconds before the two dragons finally returned to their respective master's side.

"When Odd-Eyes is battling Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya declared, prompting Odd-Eyes to shoot its flame, which the targeted dragon endured.

 **ZARC LP: 5550 = 3550**

Yuya jumped to another platform again and activated an Action Card. "Action Magic: Medicine Cup! I increase my LP by 1500." While it wasn't much compared to Zarc's, he would accept any bit of LP. Beggars can't be choosers.

 **YUYA LP: 800 = 2300**

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished. He wondered if he has done enough for now.

Zarc furrowed his brows at Yuya and his Monsters, frowning. He then sighed again, eyes holding him with disappointment.

"You're no good. With the way you are now, let alone defeating me you can't even become my equal." Zarc told him with cold voice that sent shivers down to Yuya's spine.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked, clenching his fists tight to stop the shivering.

Zarc didn't answer to that question and instead started his Turn. "My Turn! I activate Dark Rebellion's other Overlay Unit and halve your Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's ATK." He used up all of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, decreasing Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's ATK to 1250 and increased Dark Rebellion's to 3750.

"I activate Gate Illusion's Effect in the Graveyard. I summon Darkwurm." Zarc revived Darkwurm again, but he hasn't made his attack.

"I activate Ardene's Effect in the Graveyard. I banish it to add 2 Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand." Zarc added two Magic Cards to his hand. He then picked one a card he drew this Turn and activated it.

"From my hand, I summon Tuner Monster Supreme King Servant Dragon Gargantia (ATK: 200 / DEF: 400 / LV: 3)!" Zarc summoned a dragon similar to Adrene but with red markings and four limbs in Attack Position.

"I Tune Darkwurm with Gargantia! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Zarc summoned Clear Wing in Attack Position.

"Now it's Yugo's dragon…" Yuya muttered before turning to Gargantia. It was a low Level Monster with low ATK placed in Attack Position. Zarc must be was planning something with Gargantia. Maybe it has a good Effect? Or…Yuya gasped softly as he remembered the two cards Zarc added to his hand. Could it be…

As Yuya thought, Zarc picked one of the two Magic Cards and activated it. "Next I activate Magic Card: Supreme King Fusion. I can Fusion Summon by banishing two Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters in my Graveyard that has the same name!" He banished the two Darkwurms in his Graveyard, using them as Fusion Materials.

"Fusion?! Then the next Monster will be…!" With Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing on the Field, Yuya could only think of one Monster that he was sure Zarc will summon next…

"I Fuse my two Darkwurms in my Graveyard! Dragons from the darkness, become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Zarc summoned Starve Venom in Attack Position.

"Figured…" Yuya unconsciously took a step back as the four dragons were summoned to the Field. It brought him quite unpleasant memory. The last time he was in similar situation, he was dueling against Yuri who took control of the four dragons. But the difference from that time is, he is in a quite pinch at the moment.

"Looks like this is as far as you can go." Zarc said indifferently, riding on Odd-Eyes' back.

"I activate Starve Venom's Effect. Once per Turn I can negate and steal the Effect of a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls." Zarc chose his Standard counterpart's ace Monster, directing Starve Venom to send its tentacles at the Pendulum dragon, absorbing its Effect to its own.

"Also, when Gargantia is on the Field, all Dragon-Type Monsters I control gain 500 ATK." Zarc increased Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing's ATK to 3000, while increasing Starve Venom's ATK to 3300.

" _This is bad…!"_ Yuya corrected his last statement. He was in serious pinch right now.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Zarc, together with Odd-Eyes, ran towards the Pendulum dragon all the while Odd-Eyes Dragon were charging energies for its blast. At the same time, Yuya jumped and picked an Action Card. Just as he got it, Odd-Eyes Dragon shot its blast.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduced the damage to 0!" Yuya activated right before the blast hit his ace Monster, destroying it but he didn't receive any damage. However, he can't be relieved just yet, the attack still continues.

"I attack Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Zarc directed his Fusion Dragon this time to attack, prompting Starve Venom to shoot its green miasma blast at the Synchro Monster.

Yuya tried to reach an Action Card on a wall not far from him, but all of a sudden Dark Rebellion appeared in front of him, blocking his path. This forced him to run to another direction for Action Card, and he found one at a platform above. He jumped and reaches for it. But before he could, his body was being hit back by Clear Wing's tail, sending him on his back on the floor with a cry of pain. At that moment, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst was hit by the miasma, the dragon's body started disintegrating.

"Due to the stolen Effect of Odd-Eyes, the damage is doubled!" Zarc added, reminding of Odd-Eyes' Effect that doubled the damage when battling Level 5 or higher Monsters. Starve Venom put more energy into its blast, intensifying the miasma and finally destroying the Synchro Monster as Yuya was blown back due to the impact of the destruction.

 **YUYA LP: 2300 = 700**

"Finally, I attack directly with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Zarc motioned the said dragon to attack the practically defenseless Standard fragment who was still on the ground, struggling to return to his feet. Clear Wing whirled its body with its green winds as it dashed down towards Yuya.

Seeing the incoming dragon, Yuya raised his hand at Gongcat in his Pendulum Zone. "I activate Entermate Gongcat's Pendulum Effect! When there's no Monster on my Field, the battle damage will become 0!" As he activated the Effect, Gongcat hit its own stomach with its hammers, sending sound waves that stopped Clear Wing's advance.

Zarc didn't stop, however, as he continued to run through the stadium on Odd-Eyes' back before spotting what he was looking for. He jumped from Odd-Eyes to hold onto Starve Venom's tail, the Fusion Dragon has been waiting for him, and then moved its tail up, giving its master the necessary throw to reach the Action Card above them.

"Action Magic: Flame Ball! I inflict 400 damage to you!" Zarc activated the Action Card, sending a ball of fire towards Yuya who just returned to his feet, not giving him any chance to realize the incoming flame. And thus, the younger boy was completely taken aback when he was once again thrown back to the floor by a hot flame.

 **YUYA LP: 700 = 300**

"Urgh…!" Yuya groaned in pain. He forced himself to look up at his opponent who was looking down at him with the four dragons by his side.

"You cannot defeat me. I will expel you from this mind space in my next Turn." Zarc told his struggling Standard fragment who was still refusing to give up.

Responding to Zarc's decree, the four dragons were roaring together. Their roars were echoing throughout the whole stadium. The lights above that looked like they were focusing on Zarc and his dragons along with their roars and straight form made them seemed majestic in Yuya's eyes. Zarc now was staring at Yuya like a victor looking at the loser. Or maybe in Jack's language, like the king looking at the loser from his high throne. Yuya chuckled humorlessly. This was even harder than the Duels he has before. This Duel feels so heavy for his heart, something that he couldn't describe in words. Zarc was already this strong even without the power of Pendulum or becoming the Supreme King Dragon.

" _So this is…the power of the undefeated Duel Champion?"_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Yuya and Odd-Eyes –** Zarc who uses the full power of his mastery in all summoning methods corners Yuya. During the Duel, Yuya experiences more of Zarc's memories projected by Odd-Eyes and Yuya also sense the Pendulum dragon's dilemma.

* * *

 **Ahem, hello everyone. Let's just say I'm a friend of Frost and her partner. Since they are still tired, I'm writing this chapter in their place (with the two of them dictating the chapter while I typed them). They were so happy reading your reviews that they have strong urge to write and update new chapter right away, but unfortunately their hands were giving up on them, so I came to their help. I hope I didn't make any mistake in typing their dictations.**

 **And this is a message from the two of them for you readers:**

 _" **We are so happy for your reviews in the previous chapter! It made us so happy that we want to update soon! If only we are in perfect conditions. The next chapter will have lots of flashback, more bonding, and conflict. The reason we made Zarc using his original Deck instead of his Pendulum Deck is because we want to show Zarc's skill and capability as Duel Champion he was known years before using the Deck that helped him gained the title. We all know that for a Duelist who became the champion in the United World and known as superstar, Zarc must be very strong even without Pendulum Cards.**_

 _ **Many of you must be wondering why in the previous chapter Yuya is using Ritual-Pendulum Summon as his 'Ultimate Monster'. The answer to that question would be because we're saving it for the right time later. We originally planned to give each of the boys and girls one Level 12 Monsters only, but it would be weird if there is one non-Level 12 Monster being used to summon Supreme King Virtuous Dragon Zarc, so we have no choice but to make Odd-Eyes Gallant Dragon Level 12 as well. Also, about Yugo performing Limit Over Accel Synchro, to be honest, all we remembered about Limit Over Accel Synchro is the necessary cards needed to perform it. We didn't remember the Duelist must be in clear mind. Sorry about that. XD "**_

 **And that's the end of their message. I can only help this once, so the next chapter must wait for a few days until they recovered completely. Please be patient.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	64. Yuya and Odd-Eyes

**Big thanks to** _ **Elbarto4000, DKILAM, Citylover96, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragon, Ulrich362, KuriMaster13, Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, Big duels, Sylver, Unknowedz, Hakuryukou79, cybersamurai, EH-01, ScalchopWarrior, dvdryms, himekuroyuki853, Leafeon12, Playerhood18, Meemo, Guests, Dknight27, ThePLOThand, aqua9597, Ghostkid33, GamingGuy84, VioletStarVN**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~ :D**

* * *

 **RUINS – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

"Ray? What are you doing?" Leo asked in disbelieve at his daughter's action.

"I'm stopping you, Father. I won't let you kill both Yuya and Zarc. I believe in both of them." Ray replied calmly, still raising her Duel Disk.

"No! Zarc is dangerous! He doesn't have the right to live after everything he had done! He must be destroyed before he dooms all of us!" Leo insisted, narrowing his eyes hatefully at Yuya's unconscious form being held by Yusho.

"Zarc doesn't have the right to live?" Ray's eyes turned cold at his father's words. "You are the last person who has the right to say that, Father. You're as much as guilty as he is…or maybe even more…" She told him up straight. She knew her father was not really right in the mind at the moment, but to think it would be this far.

"What?"

"I have been watching your foolish actions from my fragments' bodies. You have ruined so many lives and nearly massacred many innocent people all for your selfish ambition." Ray reprimanded him with a tinge of anger in her face and voice.

"Selfish? No, Ray. I'm doing all this for your sake! So that you can have the future you deserve and we can be together again as a family…" Leo reasoned, taking a step towards his daughter, which Ray responded by taking a step back, much to the disbelieve of the Professor. He couldn't understand why his daughter behaving this way towards him.

Reiji perked up hearing Leo's last words, and he felt a stinging pain in his chest. _"So he no longer considers me and Mother as his family?"_ He wondered sadly.

"I am nothing but a person of the past. My life had ended years ago, and I had accepted that. I never wish to be reborn, especially at the cost of many lives. Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, Rin, the four of them are real. They have their own lives and their own bonds, something that I will never take from them." Ray told her father as her fragments appearing beside her, staring at Leo determinedly to Duel against him.

"I will return these lives to them once this is over." Ray revealed the decision she has made ever since she was revived. She admitted there were still many things she wants to do in her life, but that would sacrifice the future of her fragments, and she didn't wish for that.

Leo turend his attention fully to Ray upon hearing that. "Are you…saying…you're going to split yourself again?" He asked, wishing he misheard her, but her answer proved him wrong.

"Yes. And afterwards, I will be gone for good. As long as I'm around, you can never let go of me. My soul shall pass on once this body is back into my four fragments who will live as individuals from then on." Ray has whole-heartedly accepted her fate, and she won't let her father to stop her.

"No. I cannot accept that! I won't lose you again! I won't let that happen again!" Leo finally activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

Ray took the first Turn. "With Scale 1 Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Wendi and Scale 10 Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Pirika, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Ray summoned Nekroz of the Sword Master – Sephira Saber (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4), Nekroz of the Flame Beast – Sephira Exa (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), and Secret Dracomet – Sephira-Qiuguo (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 6 / PS: 7), all three in Attack Position.

"When Sephira-Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 Sephira Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand!" Ray added a Sephira Trap Card into her hand.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Ray concluded her first Turn.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Spirit Reactor and Scale 8 Spirit Gem, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Leo summoned Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7) and Spirit Crystal – Salamander's Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2), both in Attack Position.

"I activate Pendulum Governor's Effect! By Releasing a Spirit Crystal Monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this Turn that has not activated its Effect, I can allow Pendulum Governor to use that card's effect up to twice this turn!" Leo Released Salamander's Core, giving its Effect to Pendulum Governor.

"I can destroy two Monsters and inflict 800 damage to the players! I destroy your Sephira Saber and Sephira Exa!" Leo pointed at the two said Monsters, sending two blasts that destroyed the two, inflicting 1600 damage to Ray.

 **RAY LP: 4000 = 2400**

"I activate Magic Card: Spirit Xyz! When I have two Spirit Monsters in my Pendulum Zones with the same Levels, I can use them as Materials to Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 1 Spirit Reactor and Spirit Gem! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Master Spirit Tech Force – Xyz Ruler (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Leo summoned his Xyz Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Xyz Ruler's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can increase its ATK equal to half of my LP!" Leo increased Xyz Ruler's ATK to 2100.

"Battle! I attack Sephira Qiuguo with Xyz Ruler!" Leo pointed at his daughter's last remaining Monster. The four orbs around Xyz Ruler's body shot purple lasers towards Ray's Monster.

"Trap Card: Quick Advance! When a Monster I control is being targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck in Defense Position, and the attacking Monster must attack that Sephira Monster!" Ray summoned Caster of the Nekroz – Schuritt (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3) in Defense Position, blocking Xyz Ruler's attack.

"I end my Turn." Leo concluded his Turn.

"Open your eyes, Father! I do not wish for this! You must stop!" Ray pleaded for her father to listen to her. Like Zarc, she wants her father to stop before his sins pling up even more.

"No! I don't want to lose you again! I want you by my side!" Leo persisted with his answer.

"The Professor is not as I thought him to be…" Yuri watched Leo with interest, folding his fingers under his chin.

"I have to agree with that." Sora stated, which also followed by the rest of the former Academia Duelists beside him.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Ray summoned back Sephira Exa and Sephira Saber in Attack Position.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Nekroz Cycle! I Release Schuritt to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual Monster from my hand! Come forth! Nekroz of Clausolas (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 3)!" Ray Ritual Summoned Nekroz of Clausolas in Attack Position.

"Next I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Trade! I can destroy the Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones to add two Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Ray removed Sephira-Wendi and Sephira-Pirika, adding two new Magic Cards into her hand in exchange.

"I activate Magic Card: Lullaby of Serenity! I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Ray summoned Wind Witch Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4), both in Attack Position.

"This pattern! She's going to summon Yuzu and the other girls' ace Monsters!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"I Tune Sephira Qiugio with Wind Witch Snow Bell! Tamers of the wind, ice of winter, become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Ray summoned Rin's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate another Magic Card: Lady Escort! I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Monsters!" Ray summoned Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) and Lyrical Luscinia – Yellow Pitta (ATK: 100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1), both in Attack Position.

"I Fuse Soprano and Opera! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Ray summoned Yuzu's ace Monster in Attack position.

"When Yellow Pitta is on the Field while I control Special Summoned Monsters, I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Monster with the same Level from my Deck!" Ray summoned Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Yellow Pitta and Sapphire Swallow! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Ray summoned Ruri's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Lullaby of Serenity's second Effect! When I control 3 or more Monsters from Extra Deck, I can banish this card from Graveyard, to add two Level 4 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Ray added two new Monsters into her hand.

"From my hand, I summon Moonlight Golden Firefly (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Ray summoned a female humanoid Monster with firefly wings in Attack Position.

"When Golden Firefly is summoned from hand, I can Fusion Summon Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using this card and a card in my hand or Field as Materials. I Fuse Golden Firefly and Blue Cat in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / 2000 / LV: 7)!" Ray summoned Serena's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Father, these Monsters are the ace Monsters of Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena. They are Monsters that they gained from their hard trainings and their bonds with people around them! These Monsters are the proof that they are real people with their own lives, their own families, their own future! None of us has any right to take that away from them!" Ray have watched over her fragments ever since they were babies and she knew them from anyone else. Each of them were undeniably real people. They are her, but at the same time they are still their own people with many things she doesn't have.

"You're only chasing the shadow of the past! I am someone who is not supposed to live in this time! You can never move forward if you keep clinging to me who live in the past! There will be no future for you, if you can't accept reality!" Ray added further. Her father couldn't accept her death, and so he seeked the past fo salvation. He was still living in the past, refusing to let it go.

"No…! I don't want you to leave me again…! I can't bear that…!" Leo said while covering half of his face with his right hand. His eyes were close to madness and his voice sounded close to breaking.

"Don't look away from reality! You must face and accept it!" Reira spoke. She couldn't stay silent any longer.

"If Ray is important to you, then you ought to listen to her." Reiji also joined in. As Leo's son and Ray's younger brother, he has every right to interfere in this family argument.

"Your daughter is pleading to you right before your eyes, how can you ignore her plea? Don't pretend you're not listening to her and disregard her wishes!" Reiji chastised his father.

"Silence! Silence! You're finally here, Ray! I won't let you go again!" Leo rebuked, showing his desperate expression to everyone.

"A pathetic display for an adult." Yuri commented so easily, earning him a disaproving look from Dennis and the others besides him as to consider Ray's feeling, but Yuri couldn't careless.

"Face reality. I highly doubt even if he is defeated he will change his mind. It will take a whole lot time for the Professor to accept what she is saying." Yuri added, ignoring the looks directed at him, though none objected his words. They knew it was the truth. Ray knew that.

Ray closed her eyes sadly. Her condemn of her father's action and her plea was seen as no different from the ultimate betrayal in her father's eyes, driving him to a state of total denial, and if this continued, he would be driven insane beyond saving. She won't let that happen. Not to her father who had raised her alone for years after her mother's death.

"This is the end, Father." Ray raised her right arm, preparing for her last summoning.

"I Release all of my Monsters on the Field to Special Summon the Monster in my hand! The all-knowing goddess who gave light to the universe, liberate the souls trapped in the darkness with your purity! Descend! The Star-Creator God – Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" Ray summoned one of her strongest Monsters in Attack Position.

"I activate Sophia's Effect! When it was summoned, all cards on every player's Field, Graveyard, and hand are banished!" Ray declared as Sophia unleashed a blast that destroyed all other cards beside itself, leaving Leo without any card on his Field nor his hands.

"Battle! I attack directly with Sophia!" Ray declared Battle Phase, determined to finish the Duel in this Turn. Sophia shot its monochrome blast from its hand, hitting Leo who barely kept his standing.

 **LEO LP: 4000 = 400**

"My LP is still remain!" Leo told her as his hand prepared for his Draw Phase.

"No! I'm ending this now! When Quick Advance is banished from Graveyard, a Monster I control can attack one more time!" Ray revealed, shocking Leo who was clearly defenseless. Sophia repeated its attack, sending its monochrome blast towards Leo, blowing him several steps back and depleted his LP.

 **LEO LP: 400 = 0**

Ray approached her father, kneeling in front of him who was struggling to move. Shun, Chris, and Edo quickly rushed to his side, preparing to restrain him in case he was insisting with his plan to kill Yuya.

"Father… I love Zarc…" Ray told Leo, making her father dumbstruck.

"The reason our fragments were born and grew close with each other, is not because I wish to stop his ressurection. But it's because I want to be by his side and start everything from scratch." When she had decided to defeat Zarc 23 years ago, she prayed that somehow she could start everything over with Zarc. When she her souls were awakened and she found her fragments were close to Zarc's fragments, she couldn't help but think that her prayer has been granted, even though it was in a different way.

Ray placed her hand on her father's face, making him looking at her. "…I…still love you even now, Father… But, what I wish the most is to stay by Zarc's side…" She tried her best not to cry, stopping the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she remembered the man she loved very much.

"That has been my one and only wish for the past 23 years ever since we were split…"

 **COLISEUM OF STAR – MIND SPACE**

"Start your Turn. Since it wil be your last, put up some flashy show. Your entertainment won't be so boring at the very least." Zarc told Yuya, looking down on his Standard fragment who has nothing on his Field at the moment.

Yuya got a hold of himself, focusing on the Duel again. "As you wish then! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Draw! I can draw cards equal to Pendulum cards I have face-up in my Extra Deck!" Since Yuya has 4 cards face-up, he drew 4 cards from his deck.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back from Extra Deck, and Entermate Odd-Eyes Witch (ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2 / PS: 4) and Entermate Bubble Caster (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 4) from his hand.

"When Bubble Caster is Special Summoned from hand, I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my Deck!" Yuya Special Summoned Entermate Forest Mage (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 5) in Attack Position from his Deck.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Witch's Effect! I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with this card and a Monster on my Field! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Witch and Bubble Caster! Dual-colored eyed witch, become the eyes that lead the orb of the summoner! Fusion Summon! Descend! Magical Swordsman of Astronomy! Astrolabe Paladin (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1400/ LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned the Fusion paladin in Attack Position.

"Forest Mage can be treated as 2 Monsters! I Overlay Level 5 Forest Mage! Sorcerer, who read the time, guides the lost souls back to the stars with your instrument of night! Xyz Summon! Descend! Magical Swordsman of the Night! Nocturnal Paladin (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200/ RNK: 5/ ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned the Xyz paladin in Attack Position.

"I activate Nocturnal Paladin's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase, and I gain LP equal to that lost ATK! Nocturnum Tide!" As Yuya announced, Nocturnal Paladin detached one of its Overlay Units and the metallic arm on the shield moved like a moving clock, targeting Clear Wing whose body stilled as a clock-like magic circle appeared surrounding the dragon. The dragon roared as it lost its strength while Yuya regained his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 300 = 2800**

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Nocturnal Paladin!" Yuya pointed at Clear Wing whose ATK has been reduced completely. Nocturnal Paladin pointed its weapon, shooting dark green crescent energies.

Zarc opened his facedown card. "Continuous Trap Card: Dragons of the Abyss. All Dragon-Type Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage is halved." Clear Wing spread its wings, unleashing its own attack that partially defended itself from the crescent attacks from the Xyz Monster.

 **ZARC LP: 3350 = 1300**

"Next I attack Clear Wing with Astrolabe Paladin!" Yuya declared Battle Phase with his Fusion Magician, Astrolabe Paladin moved its staff, causing the space to form into small pyramid-shaped terrain. Clear Wing roared in pain as the gravity only around it became heavier, causing the dragon to collapse together with the floor beneath it.

Zarc pointed at Gargantia before Clear Wing was further crushed. "I activate Gargantia's second Effect. When a Dragon-Type Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Release it to negate the attack. Also, my opponent cannot attack that Dragon-Type Monster for the rest of this Turn and I draw 1 card." Clear Wing growled as its wings shined, green crescent waves of wind were unleashed from the wings, sent straight to Astrolabe Paladin that effectively stopped its attack. With Clear Wing cancelling the attack, Zarc drew one card from his Deck.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuya ended his Turn, which also ended Nocturnal Paladin's Effect, returning Clear Wing's ATK to normal.

Zarc's eyes still held Yuya in such disappointment and condescending. "What a hypocrite. For someone who scolded me for pushing away my Monsters, you're also doing pretty much the same thing." He told his Standard fragment.

"W-what?" Yuya was perplexed by Zarc's words. _"I can't fully communicate with my Monsters? What is he saying? I can convey my mind properly to Odd-Eyes and everyone else just fine…!"_

"Someone who can't fully communicate with his own Monsters like you can never defeat me! My Turn! I activate Gargantia's Effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it I can add a Magic or Trap Card from my Deck!" Zarc banished Gargantia and added a Magic Card to his hand that he quickly activated.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Dragon's Miracle Scales! All Dragon-Type Monsters I control have their ATKs increased by 200 for each Dragon-Type Monster on my Field!" Since there he was controlling four dragons, each dragon gains 800 ATK. Zarc increased Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing's ATKs to 3300 while Starve Venom's ATK was increased to 3600.

Zarc then activated another card from his hand. "And then I activate Continuous Magic Card: Dragon's Territory! All Dragon-Type Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card Effects!" The four dragons were roaring as blue light briefly covered their bodies, granting them immunity to be destroyed by card Effects.

"Battle! I attack Nocturnal Paladin with Starve Venom!" Zarc pointed at the Xyz Monster, sending its signature green destructive blast.

Yuya opened one of his two facedown cards. "Trap Card: High-Speed Defense! When my Monster is being targeted for an attack, I can change my entire Monsters' position into Defense Positions!" He changed all his three Monsters into their defensive stance. Nocturnal Paladin kneeled while raising its weapon, blocking the blast the as it can until its body was finally incinerated. Since Yuya has changed it in Defense Position, Yuya didn't receive any damage.

"When a Magician-Type Xyz Monster I control is destroyed, I can activate Rank-Up Magic: Paladin's True Worth! I can Special Summon a Magician-Type Xyz Monster whose Rank is double of the destroyed Monster from Extra Deck! Magical Swordsman of the night, ascend to the heavens and gain the power that transcends the darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Magical Swordsman of the Garden of Eden, Eden High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3500 / RNK: 10 / ORU: 2 / PS: 8)!" Yuya summoned a Magician clad in armor similar as Nirvana High Paladin but green in colour and holding a broadsword.

Zarc didn't react to the new Monster's appearance. His expression was as passive as before. He jumped onto Dark Rebellion's back and the Xyz dragon took him to a platform with an Action Card. Zarc jumped off from Dark Rebellion to land on the platform and picked an Action Card. Seeing the card, he activated it immediately.

"Action Magic: Illusion Dance! I change all Defense Position Monsters into Attack Position and vice versa!" Zarc forced Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Astrolabe Paladin into Attack Position while forcing Eden High Paladin into Defense Position.

"I attack Astrolabe Paladin with Dark Rebellion!" Zarc jumped onto Dark Rebellion's back again as he declared so. He and Dark Rebellion flew straight down towards the Fusion paladin. Astrolabe Paladin slashed its sword against Dark Rebellion's fangs, the clash created sparks of their energies. The paladin's sword began to crack and it finally broke into two as Dark Rebellion pierced its fangs onto its body, destroying it. Moments before the explosion, Zarc did a somersault and landed on Odd-Eyes Dragon's back, holding onto it.

 **YUYA LP: 2800 = 2100**

"Lastly, I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Zarc directed Odd-Eyes Dragon to run forward, once again marking the opposing Odd-Eyes as their target.

Seeing the incoming attack, Yuya jumped onto his ace Monster's back. "Odd-Eyes, let's go! We must get an Action Card!" He told his dragon. However, strangely, the Pendulum dragon didn't move from its spot. Yuya shook his dragon, motioning him to move, but Odd-Eyes won't budge.

"Odd-Eyes, what's wrong?!" Yuya asked desperately. Why won't his Monster listening to him? As Yuya was questioning his dragon in his mind, Zarc and his Odd-Eyes were already in front of them, Odd-Eyes Dragon charging its blast. Yuya didn't get to dodge the attack as the opposing dragon has already launched its blast, destroying the Pendulum dragon and blew Yuya away.

 **YUYA LP: 2100 = 1300**

"Odd-Eyes Dragon's Effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, it inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the half of the destroyed Monster's original ATK!"

 **YUYA LP: 1300 = 50**

"After all that talk, that's all you got? You're pathetic." Zarc spat bitterly. He was hoping for his Standard fragment to put up a good fight, being the fragment who became his main host and thus, can be considered to be his strongest fragment. But this was a huge disappointment.

"As I told you. You can't fully communicate with your Monsters. I don't get why Odd-Eyes want to stick around with you." Zarc said, looking down at Yuya who was lying on his back while wincing in pain from the impact of the explosion.

"You are a mistake. Not just you, the rest are the same. The four of you were born only because I was blindsided by Ray. The four of you aren't meant to exist. You are mistakes." Zarc coldly told his Standard fragment.

"Not meant…to…exist…" Yuya repeated with itching pain attacked his chest and uneasy thoughts filled his mind. _"I am just a piece. A temporary existence resulted from a mistake when Zarc is split. My only purpose is to one day reborn as Zarc… Is that really just it?"_

Zarc jumped off from Odd-Eyes to yank Yuya by the front of his shirt and effortlessly raised him up from the floor all the while Yuya was struggling to free himself from his original self's firm grip to no avail.

"There is no need for you to come out anymore. I will destroy this world you love so much with my own hands. You have done your job. Don't worry. I'll be sure to absorb the other fragments back into me again. That way the four of you together can watch me choke the lives of the people in the whole world." Zarc threw Yuya back to the floor, causing the younger boy to gasp in pain.

Yuya's vision started to get blurry, but he could still see his own hands starting to get transparent. Not only his hands, his entire body was getting transparent. His body was also unable to move. Does this mean Zarc was starting to exile his soul from this mind space? Yuya struggled to stand, but he could barely even lift a finger. His eyes landed on his Duel Disk, his Extra Deck to be precise, where Odd-Eyes was placed inside. He could sense uncertainty and sadness from Odd-Eyes.

" _Odd-Eyes, why won't you respond to me? Is it because you don't want to hurt Zarc? Or have I done something wrong to you?"_

As Yuya was wondering, he saw Odd-Eyes' form right in front of him. The dragon leaned its head to its master and placed its mouth at the top of the boy's head. Something then went into Yuya…

 **31 YEARS AGO – LIVING ROOM – ZARC'S HOUSE – UNITED WORLD**

Odd-Eyes' spirit could only watched helplessly as child Zarc was being beaten by three boys around his age. They kicked him and stepped onto the other cards, which made the dragon saw red. Zarc didn't fought back because Odd-Eyes and the other three dragons were being 'held hostage'. If only it has physical body, it would have already manifested itself and gave those boys harsh lesson that will left a lasting scar on them and they will never dare to harm Zarc again. Odd-Eyes was sure that the other dragons and Monsters must be feeling the same way. Odd-Eyes squeaked when one of the boys, who seemed to be the leader, raised the four dragons cards and showed it to Zarc.

"You seem to favour these cards the most. You like them that much?" The fat boy said mockingly while holding the four dragons in his hand, threatening to tear them.

"G-give them back!" Zarc demanded, ignoring the bruises on his body and his bleeding nose. He inwardly scolded himself for letting his guard down and let the three bullies took his four precious friends.

"Aww…worrying about the so-called spirits of these cards? Freak." The boy with a mole under its chin said while snickering.

"If you want them back that much, why don't you bend on your knees and lick the ground." The third boy laughed, sticking his tongue out at Zarc.

Odd-Eyes and the other three dragons shouted at their master not to listen to a word the bullies were saying. There was no need for Zarc to lower himself that much for their sake. These bullies really disgusted. They were cowards, ganging up and threatening them like that.

"Alright…" Zarc said with heavy tone. He then slowly lower his body, ignoring the shouts of his dragons who continued to desperately tell him to stop. However, when Zarc bending his knees, in a flash, his right foot kicked a piece of rock in front of his foot, hitting the fat boy right on his forehead, causing the boy to stumble back and dropped the four cards.

"As if I'm gonna do that, morons!" Zarc yelled furiously as he took the opportunity. With the three bullies startled in shock from the sudden attack, he dashed at them, giving them kicks and punches without giving them any chance to react or retaliate until the three bullies were lying tiredly on the ground, unable to move for a while. Zarc then picked up all of his cards, making sure none of them were harmed before he made his leave.

While on the way home, Zarc started to cry softly. He then could see his four dragons came out in their spirit forms, looking worriedly at him. Seeing their worried faces and the dirt still covering their cards, Zarc shook his head and wiped the dirt from their cards. He wiped his tears away, though there were still more threatening to come. Zarc bit his lip and closed his eyes tight to stop the sobbing and tears from coming out.

"No… I must…become stronger…" Zarc mumbled to himself. He couldn't stay like this. He must become stronger so that this won't happen again.

When Odd-Eyes looked at Zarc's lone figure, trembling as he fought back tears, the dragon thought it had to protect him no matter what. Because that is what best friend do. Even if there was no place for it at his side.

 **23 YEARS AGO – DUEL STADIUM – UNITED WORLD**

It was night and the stadium was already closed. But Zarc was still there, at the center of the stadium as he was looking at the starless night sky, face passive not showing any emotion. He leaned his back on Odd-Eyes whom he has summoned to accompany him. The red dragon nuzzled to Zarc, but the grey haired boy didn't respond, only keep staring at the dark sky.

"Odd-Eyes…I don't even really know…who I am anymore…" Zarc suddenly spoke. And when Odd-Eyes saw his face, his eyes looked hollow.

"I continue to Duel, listening and doing exactly what the spectators want even if I don't like it, because it made them smile… Funny, don't you think? I think I'm losing the sight of myself." Zarc chuckled humourlessly, even though his mouth curved into a smile, it was bitter.

"I'm afraid, you know? Eventually not knowing who I am anymore, made incredibly afraid." Zarc removed himself from Odd-Eyes, taking a few steps to the front while looking at the benches like there were spectators there.

"And now...I realize…I'm starting to hate them…!" When Zarc turned his face back to Odd-Eyes, there was undeniably real rage painted on his face. He hate the people. He regretted listening to the spectators who wants more violence from him and his opponents who are copying him that leaves him no choice but to be fiercer to survive against their attacks. He cursed the moment they cheered for him when he accidently injured his opponents. Every praise they uttered and every wish they demanded were like chains trying him down.

"And then I realized that whenever I defeated my opponents, it was undeniably satisfying and delightful…the pain in my chest gone at that moment… It made me feel alive." As Zarc listened to those cheers and demands, he followed them without remembering if it was truly by his own will or not and defeated his opponents, he saw the reflection of himself and found the face he was making was real, which means what he was feeling whenever he defeats his opponent and utterly destroys them were by his own will.

"Seeing them in pain and learning their lessons, made me feel alive. And I can't help, wanting to destroy more and more…" Zarc's hollow eyes found its light when he said so.

"That's right…! If I destroy everyone, this feeling will become even greater! They deserve it!" His lips curved into a mad grin and he spread his arms wide like he was going to put up a show. The greatest show ever.

"I want to destroy them all!"

 **PRESENT TIME – COLISEUM OF STAR – MIND SPACE**

Yuya frowned after seeing the memories projected by Odd-Eyes. His thoughts started to put the pieces of what he had learned regarding Zarc and the four dragons from the first memory he saw, the memories shared by Odd-Eyes back in Zarc's mindscape, and now these. Odd-Eyes' feelings were very clear and visible. He understood more of what was happening to Zarc. After setting his goal to destroy the world and began his rampage, little by little Zarc's mind became warped and started to crack. He started to gradually lose himself. The dragons were very sad about that. But they believed that annihilating the humans would return him back to normal, and so they helped him willingly.

However, when Zarc's state of mind gradually becoming worse and worse, especially after he got split and reborn again, they were starting to have doubt. Still, that didn't cease their hatred for humanity, and the thoughts of humanity will never change and will bring more harm to their beloved master, the dragons didn't do anything to stop Zarc until his fragments convinced them. Odd-Eyes fought together with Yuya and the others, trying to fervently to reach out his master's heart no matter how painful it was.

It was painful for Yuya to watch Odd-Eyes getting hurt, but he couldn't stop his dragon because he understood that feeling. At the same time, however, uncomfortable feeling started to creeping out in his chest. When seeing the memories Odd-Eyes has with Zarc and seeing Odd-Eyes fighting so hard for Zarc's sake…

…Yuya couldn't help but feel jealous and envious.

" _I wonder…if Odd-Eyes only cares for me…because I'm just…Zarc's fragment…"_

Ever since then, Yuya was starting to have those kind of thoughts. He couldn't help but pondering if Odd-Eyes was only seeing and caring for him as Zarc's fragment, not for Yuya himself, not for who he is. And those thoughts eventually grew into fear. He feared that Odd-Eyes may leave him in the end. If Zarc returned to the way he was, Odd-Eyes may disappear together with Zarc, leaving him. Thinking about that made him scared. He felt Odd-Eyes getting farer and farer away from him. His most precious dragon's form started to disappear. And now, Odd-Eyes won't even respond to him…

"Odd…Eyes…"

 **RUINS – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

"Ugh…"

Hearing the pained voice, everyone turned back to Yuya to find him making a face of discomfort. In instant, they gathered around him again, save for Shun, Edo, and Chris who were keeping an eye on the Professor as to make sure he won't make a move to kill again just in case.

"Yuya! What's wrong?" Yusho shook his son's body carefully, trying to awaken his son who seemed to be suffering.

"Something must have happened in his mind!" Ray kneeled beside Yuya, wiping trickles of sweat forming on his face. Did Zarc do something to him?!

"Don't tell me that Yuya is losing…" Reira muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. She closed her mouth, scolding herself for planting seeds of doubt in their hearts even though they have resolved to trust Yuya.

"You see it, right?! It's impossible to change Zarc!" Leo interjected, returning to his feet again in attempt to approach Yuya, which stopped by Shun, Edo, and Chris who were holding him. "We must kill him now! If not, that demon will–"

"Shut up!"

Everyone went silent, quite startled by Yuto's outburst. Not saying anything, Yuto kneeled beside Yuya. Without exactly knowing what he did Yuto reached one arm out and placed it on Yuya's cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to somehow open a connection to know what was happening inside Yuya's mind. While everyone were bewildered by Yuto's sudden action, Ray and Yusho seemed to catch on quickly what Yuto was trying to do.

"What is he doing?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Since Yuto is also a fragment of Zarc, and considering he and the others have once absorbed into Yuya, maybe it's possible to connect their minds with each other." Ray explained.

Yuri and Yugo stared at the scene in front of them. As they saw Yuto's focused look at Yuya and it really seemed to help, they tried the same. Yuto pulled Yuya a little closer to him so he was half laying on him and Yugo held his arm tight while giving encouraging words. Yuri, on the other hand, placed his hand on Yuya's shoulder and closed his eyes. Though maybe he didn't look like it, he was truly concentrated. They hoped Yuya would hear and feel it – their presence. They stayed in this situation focusing on Yuya when they could feel that this became less a short relieve went through them.

It was then they saw it. Yuya was lying on the floor while the spirit of Odd-Eyes was looking at him with pleading look. Despite how strong Odd-Eyes was pleading to Yuya, the master didn't show any respond, he just lay there, like he has resigned. But what bothered them the most was how Yuya didn't respond to Odd-Eyes' call. It would be absurd for Yuya unable to hear Odd-Eyes' voice when the dragon was so close to him. They knew because Yuya's bond with Odd-Eyes was much like their bonds with their dragons. They delved deeper; trying to feel Yuya's feeling more. Trying to understand what happened to him.

The deeper they dived into his heart, the more they felt doubt and fear from Yuya. Doubt that Odd-Eyes care for him for who he is. Fear that Odd-Eyes will eventually leave him if Zarc returned. Yuya was distancing himself from Odd-Eyes. He was avoiding him because he didn't want to get hurt if Odd-Eyes do end up leaving him in the end. The three counterparts looked at each other and then nodded. Putting their minds together and concentrated, they created a crack in a wall that separating them from Yuya and Zarc. They can't help him in the Duel, but at least they will snap him out from his self-pity.

"You're fine with losing like this? Listen to Odd-Eyes' voice, Yuya!" Yuto questioned as they managed to create a small hole for their voice to reach their Standard counterpart.

"I can't say I like that. I'm still waiting for you to keep your promise. So don't die on me just yet. Why can't you understand your own dragon's feelings?" Yuri told Yuya, voice louder than he usually does.

"Why are you ignoring Odd-Eyes? He is calling for you!" Yugo shouted as loud as possible for Yuya to hear so the latter will wake up and get a grip of himself.

"All of us should be able to do that!"

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri exclaimed together right before the little hole that blocking them recovered, once again separating them from Yuya. However, for a split second they could see it. The light in Yuya's eyes.

 **COLISEUM OF STAR – MIND SPACE**

"Yuto. Yugo. Yuri…"

Yuya looked up after hearing their voices. There was no mistaking it. Even though only for a moment, they were conveying their voices to him before Zarc blocked them again. They were scolding him for ignoring Odd-Eyes, and it confused him. Since when did he ignore his ace Monster?

A growl made him look to the side, and Odd-Eyes was standing there. Yuya's eyes hardened at Odd-Eyes' broken-filled eyes. Yuya also found himself able to move his body again. He returned to his feet, standing in front of Odd-Eyes and faced the dragon. Odd-eyes lowered its head and Yuya reached up to touch its cheek. Wondrous images blew through Yuya's mind, filling him up with the joy of his dragon. They were memories of Yuya; as a small child just learning how to duel, the first time Yuya had summoned Odd-eyes, their first big win together, Yuya discovering Pendulum Summoning, and countless memories of Yuya's smile.

And then Yuya felt something else. The images rewound and they slowed down as the warm feelings flowed into him more. This was Odd-Eyes' memories, Odd-Eyes' feelings…

When Zarc was split and Yuya was born with Odd-Eyes beside him, Odd-Eyes at first were only waiting for its true master, Zarc, to be reborn. For that reason, the dragon watched over Yuya from he was a baby until he grew up. The dragon was only playing along with the boy as a way to kill time before they become one with their respective counterparts and reborn as the Supreme King Dragon again. When Yuya finally started Dueling, Odd-Eyes found the boy's innocence and ideal reminded it of Zarc. This boy was Zarc's fragment that represented him before the humanity corrupted him, or so that's what Odd-Eyes thought when he realized this.

And yet…as the time passed on…

Odd-Eyes found Yuya was strange. Every one of Yuya's actions touched its heart. The boy started giving sensations to his heart. Even if it found him strange, the dragon really enjoyed spending time with him. Merely being by Yuya's side makes the dragon feel perfectly at ease. This was a different feeling than the ones it felt whenever around Zarc. As Odd-Eyes watched the boy's growth, interacting with his friends, Odd-Eyes finally realized these feelings. Yuya was indeed a part of Zarc, but the people he cares for and cares for him in return are rooted deep inside him. They are like a part of his life, just like how he is a part of them. They are the proof that Yuya is also himself.

And Odd-Eyes care for that Yuya as much as it cares for Zarc, regardless whether Yuya is Zarc's fragment or not. As long as Yuya is himself, Odd-Eyes would love to always stay by its little master's side.

Yuya felt happy tears gather behind his eyes. He didn't care though because now there could be no doubt Odd-Eyes loved him, not after literally feeling everything his most precious dragon felt for him.

" _I'm sorry for doubting you, Odd-Eyes!"_ Yuya thought of himself stupid for doubting his own ace Monster's feeling for him. He was the one who said that if he trust his own cards and put his feelings into them, the cards will respond to him.

Yuya blinked when his heart pounding, and his chest felt warm again. He felt this wasn't the first time he was feeling this way. Strange, even though he never spoke to Odd-Eyes like this…

"That's right…" Yuya uttered in realization as a flash of images that his eyes were seeing, a fun happy images that were from his point of view but at the same time not.

"We were originally one person… Even if evil has been purged from our heart…I, who was one of the four fragments…I am still Zarc! And Zarc can communicate with Monsters!" Yuya clutched his pendant. He understood what Zarc meant now. All these times he had only been listening to his Monsters' voices and telling them what to do while being sure that they will do precisely as he wish them to. He never properly conversed with them.

"Ray…I thought…we were one and the same…and yet…she rather leaves me behind…" Zarc said to himself all the while staring at Yuya's motionless body on the floor.

"Odd-Eyes…Dark Rebellion…Clear Wing…Starve Venom…I thought you guys…are the ones who…understood me the most…but…you also left me…in the end…" Zarc walked closer to Yuya, stopping right in front of him with his dragons behind him. The darkness surrounding his body became thicker.

"Then…I don't need them anymore. I'll destroy them with my own hands! And not just them! But everything else too!"

Yuya chose that moment to take Zarc by surprise, going back to his feet and jumped backwards, distancing himself from Zarc.

"That is not right!" Yuya told his original self, the spirit in his eyes returned.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Paladin's Trial! I can Fusion Fummon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing two Magician-Type Monsters from my Graveyard!" Yuya banished Astrolabe Paladin and Odd-Eyes Witch from his Graveyard, sending the two into the Fusion Vortex.

"Magical Swordsman of the stars. Witch with dichromatic eyes. Ascend beyond the sky and become new power that bring forth paradise! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Arcadia High Paladin (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 10 / PS: 3)!" Yuya summoned an orange-armored Magician that closely resembling Eden High Paladin and Nirvana High Paladin in Attack Position.

"I activate Eden High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay I can negate my opponent's entire Monsters' Effects!" The Xyz paladin raised its weapon up. White energy came out from the tip of the weapon and shot up before it separated into four energies that rained down towards the four dragons. The energies hit each of the dragons' bodies, earning the paladin howls from the dragons as their powers were sealed. Zarc clicked his tongue in response.

"And then I activate Arcadia High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn I can add 2 Magic Cards into my hand!" The Fusion paladin formed a magic circle with its hand as it was extended to Yuya's Deck. Two cards then stuck out from the Deck and then went to Arcadia High Paladin's palm before the paladin handed it over to Yuya.

"I activate Eden High Paladin's second Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can send one Pendulum Monster from my Deck or hand into Graveyard!" Yuya used the rest of Eden High Paladin's Overlay Unit, sending Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Deck to his Graveyard.

Yuya then picked one of the two cards that he picked from his Deck, showing it to Zarc. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Realm! I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Graveyard with its Effect negated and Release them! I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck or hand regardless of the Pendulum Scale!" He activated the card, summoning Odd-Eyes and Prism-Eyes into his Field and immediately Released them. A pendulum then appeared from the ground, similarly in shape as Yuya's pendant. The pendulum then started to crack as Yuya began his chanting.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Reflect your wondrous bravery and move forward to the path of supremacy! Overscale Pendulum! Level 10! Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned a red-colored dragon with dichromatic eyes similarly as all Odd-Eyes Monsters. Its head bears a pair of great curved horns with green and red orbs, and most of its body is covered in spikes and red armor-like skin. It has blue orb on its stomach like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and an even longer barbed tail.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, all Monsters on my Field gain this card's ATK!" Yuya increased Eden High Paladin and Arcadia High Paladin's ATK to 6300 and 6200 respectively.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's second Effect! Monsters whose ATKs are increased can attack simultaneously! Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Eden High Paladin and Arcadia High Paladin!" Yuya attack the two designated dragons simultaneously with his two paladins. The two said Monsters joined their weapons together, pointing them at their designated targets. They unleashed eagle-shaped blast while the two dragons stood in front of Zarc, preparing to block the attack.

"I activate Dragon's Miracle Scales' second Effect! I pay half of my LP to destroy this card and negate the damage I will take!" Zarc destroyed his Continuous Magic Card, creating barriers for his two dragons from the blast.

 **ZARC LP: 1300 = 650**

"Zarc, don't give up on the world and humanity yet! There are still many wonderful things that you can see and experience from them and you know it! Don't let your hatred bias them!" Yuya continued with his persuasion as he jumped onto Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's back as he pointed at Odd-Eyes Dragon, determined it to be his next target, prompting his Odd-Eyes to ran towards Zarc's Odd-Eyes.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's third Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Monsters whose ATKs are increased through its first Effect!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to 3600.

"Enough! I have enough with this world! That's why I want to destroy it!" Zarc also jumped onto his Odd-Eyes' back and ran forward against Yuya and his Odd-Eyes as he saw an Action Card on the platform above between them.

The two Odd-Eyes bumped their heads fiercely against each other while their respective masters jumped to pick the Action Card on the platform above. Despite his effort, Yuya failed to grab the Action Card as Zarc's height helped him once more to get the Action Card. The two Duelists landed back on their respective dragons' back as Zarc activated his Action Card.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!" Zarc and his Odd-Eyes pushed back Yuya and his Odd-Eyes, both sides skidding backwards from the clash.

"You're wrong, Zarc! That's not what you really want! You don't want to destroy the world!" Yuya retorted, sounding insistent in Zarc's ears, which annoyed the latter. But that, of course, didn't stop Yuya from trying. He noticed another Action Card nearby and picked it.

"Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I can attack one more time!" Yuya motioned his dragon to attack the opposing Odd-Eyes again.

"How could you know that?! You never experienced what I did!" Zarc spat back angrily before holding his head with both his hands, closing his eyes until he can see no more. A soft chuckle, however, confused him. Curious and confusion taking over him, he opened his eyes and removed his ears to see Yuya was coming at him with small smile on his face.

"You know, Odd-Eyes said that there are times that I am very much like you." Yuya told the older boy while recalling the memories and feelings Odd-Eyes shared with him. How Odd-Eyes often saw the splitting image of Zarc within Yuya during his Entertainment Duels, the happy face Zarc always made when he was happy to make people smile.

"Not just me. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. They have moments when they reminded Odd-Eyes and the others dragons as you." Yuya revealed more while he and Odd-Eyes continued their attack. Odd-Eyes were charging its energy in its mouth for its attack. Zarc, strangely, didn't make any move. He continued to listen to what Yuya was going to say. He didn't understand it himself, but he wanted to listen.

"Odd-Eyes and the others watched you lose yourself little by little and they became overwhelmed with sadness. To assuage their sadness, they gathered the pieces of yourself as you discarded them and collected them. When you got split, those shards were placed inside me, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, the incarnations of your soul. That's partly how we became who we are now."

Clear Wing and Starve Venom blocked Yuya and Odd-Eyes' path while Dark Rebellion flew to a platform to pick the Action Card there for its master. Arcadia High Paladin swung its sword, creating a slash of magic that went between Clear Wing and Starve Venom, grazing the two dragons and also opened the path for Odd-Eyes to shoot. Eden High Paladin kicked Dark Rebellion before it could reach its designated platform, preventing the dragon from getting an Action Card. Wide open, Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon unleashed its blast from its mouth. At that moment, Yuya activated Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's final Effect, doubling the damage when it's attacking Level 5 or higher Monster.

 **ZARC LP: 650 = 50**

"I am Yuya Sakaki. I am myself, but at the same time I am you, your reflection. I reflect your image and soul. I carry within me your own self that you have lost."

Yuya jumped from Odd-Eyes' back, landing right in front of Zarc who has fallen from his dragon's back from the attack they just received. Their eyes met, and Zarc was speechless when he saw his own image overlapped with Yuya's form. Now he understood why Yuya was bothering him so much. Out of all his fragments, Yuya was a fragment who reflects his old self the most.

"Now Zarc, I want you to remember your real feelings. Your real wish!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **To My Beloved One –** Yuya gradually manage to fight against Zarc on equal footing while continuously trying to remind Zarc of his lost feelings and convince his original self to give him a chance to prove his words. With their pride and belief on the line, both Yuya and Zarc unleash their decisive blows.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! We have recovered completely! Expect the usual schedule from now on! And we didn't include Original Cards Memo in this chapter because we decided to put it into the next chapter. Also, Ray and Leo's Duel is temporary like this. We are not satisfied with how the Duel went and tried our best to think for a nice Duel between them, but we didn't have that much idea for the strategies used between the two. We will fix their Duel later. At the moment please be patient with that.**

 **Supreme King BLACK Dragon, Supreme King VIOLET Dragon, Supreme King WHITE Dragon, all three of them clearly represents the theme colour of Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo, but there is no dragon with the Supreme King Red Dragon title that would have represented Yuya. And that is why we decide to make the version of that dragon in this fanfic. The reason we're keeping this until now is because we want this dragon to symbolise Yuya fully accepting himself being born from Zarc as his fragment and becoming…we don't know how to put it properly into words, but Yuya becoming the 'true' reincarnation of Zarc with fresh start.**

 **The next chapter would be the end of the Zarc battle! Eight chapters left!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	65. To My Beloved One

**Big thanks to** _ **DKILAM, Elbarto4000, Yuka Kuroshiro, Citylover96, KuriMaster13, aqua9597, Ryujomaru15, StrikeDragoon, Playerhood18, Ulrich362, Hakuryukou79, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Sylver287, EH-01, dvdryms, Guest, Big duels, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, VioletStarVN, Dknight**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **COLISEUM OF STAR – MIND SPACE**

Zarc continued to stare at Yuya all the while seeing himself overlapped with the younger boy's form. Those eyes staring at him were the same as his own eyes. The same look he had before he became the Supreme King Dragon. Innocent and tender yet burn a silent fighting spirit.

Zarc pushed Yuya away as he returned to his feet, placing a distance between him and his Standard counterpart. He tried to erase the overlapping image from his eyes. He mustn't return to that weak side again. If he does, the horrible feelings will eventually attack him again. He was scared. He could still feel all the pain, sadness and loneliness he experienced back then. He doesn't want to experience those feelings again! Never!

"Don't get ahead of yourself…! The Duel is not over yet!" Zarc demanded, brushing off Yuya's words to him.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded. Yuya was quite feeling down as Zarc still refused to remember, but for one moment Yuya saw a reaction in Zarc's eyes. Behind the shock, there was longing. There was no mistaking it. Zarc's heart has started to move. He can do this.

"My Turn! I activate Continuous Magic Card: Noble Roar! I use my Trap and Magic Cards as costs to activate it and all Dragon-Type Monsters on my Field have their ATKs doubled for each Turn!" Zarc increased Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing's ATK to 5000 while increasing Starve Venom's ATK to 5600.

"Due to Noble Roar's Effect, all my Monsters can attack simultaneously! Crush them all!" Zarc ordered his dragons to launch an all-out-attack. The four dragons were roaring before they unleashed their respective blast from their mouths. The four blasts became one, becoming one huge spiral blast that cutting the floor beneath while shooting forward. All of Yuya's Monsters were standing in front of him, protecting him from the blast with their own bodies as their bodies started disintegrating.

Yuya opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Trails of Pendulum! When Pendulum Monsters I control is targeted for attack, the damage is negated and I gain LP by 1000 for every Pendulum Monsters destroyed this Turn!" As he was protected by his Monsters, Yuya's body was covered in blue light for a second, indicating his LP has been increased.

 **YUYA LP: 50 = 3050**

"Also, I can add a Pendulum Card from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya picked a Pendulum Card from his Deck and added it into his hand.

"Noble Roar's Effect! At the end of my Turn I gain LP by 800 for each Monsters that I destroyed this Turn!" Zarc recovered his LP as well and then ended his Turn.

 **ZARC LP: 50 = 2450**

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Scale Up! I can increase a Scale of the Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone by 3!" Yuya increased Synthesis Magician's ATK to 11.

"With Scale 2 Gongcat and Scale 11 Synthesis Magician, I Pendulum Summon! Revive!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Extra Deck and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from his hand in Attack Position. Since Zarc's Continuous Trap Cards and Magic Cards have been destroyed, Zarc's dragons' ATKs reverted to their original ATKs and it can be destroyed by Battle and Effect. Knowing this, Yuya didn't need to think twice to start his attack again.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Arcadia High Paladin!" Yuya first targeted the Synchro Dragon whose Effect he viewed as being the biggest hurdle of all since it can be activated whenever Yuya activated his Monsters' Effects and he already used up Eden High Paladin's Effect, so he can't activate any of his Monster's Effect unless he has no problem with losing them, something that Yuya never want to.

Arcadia High Paladin swung its sword forward. The moment it hit Clear Wing's hand that was blocking the sword, the Fusion Monster's sword split into four, floating in the sky before each pointed towards Clear Wing. The swords let out glittering particles that sparkling Clear Wing's body, causing the dragon to remove its hand from Arcadia High Paladin. The four swords above the dragon then shot down, striking the Synchro Dragon who disappeared with a howl of pain. Yuya inwardly made an accomplished fist. With Clear Wing destroyed, he can freely use his Monsters' Effect.

 **ZARC LP: 2450 = 1750**

"One down, three to go." Yuya stated and then pointed at his next target, the Xyz Dragon. "I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Eden High Paladin!"

Eden High Paladin rapidly thrust its sword numerous times towards Dark Rebellion, much like a flock of attacking birds. Together with Odd-Eyes, Zarc jumped to a platform to pick an Action Card. As he won't make it if ride on his Odd-Eyes, Yuya sent Arcadia High Paladin to stop him, but Starve Venom caught the Fusion paladin with one of its fanged tentacles and pulled it back down, crashing onto the floor, allowing Zarc to get the Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Dark Rebellion's ATK until the attack ends!" Zarc increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 5000. Following this, Dark Rebellion caught Eden High Paladin's sword, gripping it tight until it was crushed to pieces. The dragon then caught the magician with its other hand and shot its purple destructive blast from its mouth towards the Xyz paladin up close, incinerating the Xyz Monster.

 **YUYA LP: 3050 = 1350**

"Then, I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon!" Yuya declared while his eyes never left Zarc.

As Yuya expected, the moment he declared his third attack, Zarc once again go for Action Card. Yuya jumped on Odd-Eyes Pendulum immediately. Without Yuya even saying anything, Odd-Eyes already knew what its master wants to do, and so the Pendulum dragon ran towards Zarc and the opposing Odd-Eyes to stop them from getting an Action Card. Dark Rebellion once again tried to stop Yuya, but this time, as if to payback for the previous interference, Arcadia High Paladin blocked Dark Rebellion's path, creating an invisible force that pushed back the Fusion dragon from getting near Yuya. While Yuya jumped from Odd-Eyes' back to a platform to another, Odd-Eyes crashed itself against Odd-Eyes Dragon and Zarc, causing Zarc to stumble and nearly fall from his dragon's back just as he was about to reach the Action Card. That second was all Yuya need to snatch the Action Card. At the same time, Odd-Eyes Valor burned the Fusion dragon until nothing was left of it. Zarc landed on the floor with a click of tongue and annoyed expression on his face.

 **ZARC LP: 1750 = 1350**

"I'm not done yet! I attack Odd-Eyes Dragon with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya pointed at Zarc who was still riding on the said dragon. Yuya then showed the Action Card he has snatched earlier.

"Action Magic: Flame Power! I increase Odd-Eyes Phantom's ATK by 400!" Yuya increased his attacking dragon's ATK to 2900, making it above Odd-Eyes Dragon.

Zarc turned to Dark Rebellion, making an eye contact with the Xyz dragon. Knowing what Zarc was silently telling it, Dark Rebellion flew towards Zarc who jumped off from Odd-Eyes and ride on Dark Rebellion's back, flying up high. As none of Yuya's dragons can fly, Yuya can't catch up to them. And in term of speed, Arcadia High Paladin was pale in comparison with Dark Rebellion when flying. There was an Action Card that was available on the ground, but Yuya didn't make it as Zarc has picked the Action Card above first.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase my Monster's ATK by 1000!" Zarc increased Odd-Eyes Dragon's ATK to 3500. As Dark Rebellion's ATK was now higher than Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Dark Rebellion endured Odd-Eyes Phantom's blast while kept flying forward until the opposing dragon was out of energy, giving Dark Rebellion opportunity to pierce its fangs into Odd-Eyes Phantom's body, exploding the pendulum dragon.

 **YUYA LP: 1350 = 350**

"But I still have one Monster left! I attack Dark Rebellion with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared attack with his ace Monster as he ran towards the Action Card he has spotted earlier but didn't get to pick. He jumped off from Odd-Eyes and picked the card and was about to activate it, however…

"Action Magic: Crush Action! This Turn any Action Card in both player hands cannot be activated and is destroyed!" Zarc has moved from Dark Rebellion to a wall behind him, picking an Action Card that stuck there. Yuya's Action Card was destroyed, leaving the two dragons in stalemate.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon crashed their heads, fiercely pushing against each other with their full power without a care if they were broken in the process. The two dragons finally reached their limits, deflecting each other's head before disappearing.

"Hmph. Too bad. I have advantage in the Action Card." Zarc said with a grin.

Despite the situation he was in, the moment he saw Zarc's grin, Yuya chuckled, which confused the older Duelist.

"What's so funny?" Zarc questioned.

"Because you finally smiled." Yuya pointed out, causing Zarc to stiffen. "Ever since we arrived here and started dueling, your face didn't show any slightest bit of smile. But now, you just did. That means, you're starting to enjoy this Action Duel."

Zarc opened his mouth to retort, but found his words stuck on his throat. He couldn't understand. Why couldn't he say it? He wasn't having fun or anything. He wasn't being pulled by his fragments' Dueling. He was just glad this Duel will be over soon, with him as the victor of course.

" _But then why can't I refute his words?"_ Zarc placed a hand on his chest. _"Why my heart won't stop pounding? Why do I feel so warm?"_

Zarc bit his lip in attempt to erase these fluttering feelings that starting to overwhelm him. No. He mustn't let this continue. Those feelings would only make him weak. He can never win with those weak feelings. He will be shackled by the will of the masses if he regained those feelings again. He must throw it away completely.

"Enough with your nonsense! I'm finishing you now! My Turn! By destroying a Magic or Trap that I control, I can Special Summon Dragon Whisperer from my hand (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 6)!" Zarc destroyed Noble Roar and summoned a Magician-Type Monster wearing black robes with darkish brown knight armor beneath. It was also wearing a wizard's hat with a shape of a dragon's head.

"I activate Dragon Whisperer's Effect! I can increase the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster I control by 1500 for each Dragon-Type Monsters in my Graveyard!" Zarc increased Odd-Eyes Dragon's ATK to 10000.

"Now you are finished! Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Dragon, with Zarc riding on its back again, moved until the distance between it and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was close enough. It twirled its body once before shooting its red blast. The Pendulum Dragon yanked Yuya and threw him to Arcadia High Paladin's arms; the Magician caught their master as it hoped, so that Yuya won't be caught in the blast. Yuya, looked around for Action Cards, but not seeing any card that he able to reach in time, Yuya touched the screen of his Duel Disk that showing the cards in his Graveyard.

"I activate Trails of Pendulum's Effect in Graveyard! I banish it to increase my LP by 1000 for every face-up Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck!" Yuya banished his Trap Card. Since there were eight Pendulum Cards in his Extra Deck, his LP was increased by 8000.

 **YUYA LP: 350 = 8350**

Thanks to his quick action, even though his ace Monster was destroyed, Yuya still has LP, surviving the attack. He also activated Arcadia High Paladin's Effect, placing it in the Pendulum Zone when it was destroyed and its Scale changed to similar as Synthesis Magician's current scale, 11.

 **YUYA LP: 8350 = 1350**

"Why won't you just give up already?! You're really pissing me off! Why are you trying so hard to protect those humans?! They are not worth protecting! Why won't you understand that!" Zarc couldn't help himself but saying that. When he saw Yuya still standing and the spirit in his eyes didn't fade even the slightest, he couldn't help but ask. Even though his Standard counterpart has seen how ugly humanity can be, why he still continues to fight for their sake?

Yuya's lips curved into a genuine smile. He rubbed his cheek with a finger as he looked to his side.

"Because I love making everyone smile." Yuya answered as he looked at the card he just drew. Zarc's gaze hardened at Yuya, expecting there was something more to it.

"Perhaps my main reason for fighting so hard is actually has nothing to do with the fate of the world or what is right or wrong. It's actually just for something so simple. Seeing people, especially people whom I love smiling, something as simple as that even through the sadness and pain, I can't help but be happy." Yuya had been taught by his father how important smile is ever since he was little. He duels with that teaching deep in mind since his father taught him, but gradually that teaching has nothing to do with it. He duels to make people happy not because he believes in that teaching, but because he loves making them happy. Seeing them happy making him happy as well.

"That's why I can't let you destroy the world and steal those smiles from them. Zarc, this feeling I have is also yours. Back then you were very kind. You loved making everyone happy with your Dueling. But you gradually lost sight of your own Dueling because you try to bear the burden piled on your back by yourself." Yuya was positive, that had Zarc didn't keep his own problems to himself, he wouldn't have forgotten the Dueling he believed from the bottom of his heart. He would have returned to his true Dueling and make them smile without hurting his opponent, like he always believed.

"Shut up! You're wrong! That's not it! Get out of my sight! Why do you always have to throw me off balance!" Zarc retorted, convincing himself he felt nothing from Yuya's words.

"I'm sorry, Zarc. No matter how hard you're saying you don't care about smile, I still want to make you smile like everyone else." Yuya extended the card he just drew towards Zarc, though not revealing what the card is just yet.

"The memories that Odd-Eyes showed with me, your lost feeling inside of me, they are too precious. I can't let them disappear." Yuya revealed the card in his hand: Smile Universe. Before they fought Zarc together with Ray, the older girl entrusted the card to him. She thought, if he has the chance, she wanted him to use the card because she thought the card can touch Zarc's soul. Unfortunately, he couldn't use the card in the previous Duel, but it seemed that was because it wasn't the right time to use it. Now is the time.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Smile Universe!" Yuya activated the card, smile icons in star, flower, and round shapes appeared. It then formed into a pillar and then changed their surrounding into a space filled with galaxies and planets attached with smile icons.

"Smile…Universe…!" Zarc uttered in shock. It was the card that he received from his parents in his eighth birthday. One of his most cherished cards that symbolized his bond with his parents. The one card he couldn't get rid of no matter how many times he tried after becoming the Supreme King Dragon. The sense of longing that he had suppressed for so long began to resurface the moment he saw the card.

"With this card, I can Summon as many face-up Special Monsters from my Extra Deck and Graveyard as Normal Monster with their Effects negated!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Extra Deck.

"When this card is activated, my opponent will gain LP equal to the combined ATK of the Monsters summoned through the Effect of this card!" Yuya increased Zarc's LP.

 **ZARC LP: 1350 = 10050**

"The Turn this card is activated, both players cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon new Monsters and their Monsters cannot attack." Yuya has learned the usage of this card after watching Serena using it in her Duels twice, so he had prepared.

"I activate Arcadia High Paladin's Pendulum Effect. When an Effect that prevents me to Special Summon Monster is activated, I can negate that Effect!" Yuya was surrounded by Arcadia High Paladin's magic circles. Light surrounded his body before the magic circles disappeared.

"When I have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon on the Field and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon face-up in my Extra Deck and Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand or Deck regardless of the Pendulum Scale! Noble all-knowing dragon with dual-colored eyes. Guide the fallen ones to the path towards the bright future! Overscale Pendulum! Level 12! Supreme King Humility Dragon – Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 7)!" Yuya summoned a dichromatic-eyed mastodonic dragon with entire upper body covered in red, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, white markings. Its lower body, specifically its chin, chest, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are golden in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Blue jewel similar as Odd-Eyes Pendulum remained on its stomach. Its mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to its chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's Effect! On the Turn this card is summoned, it gains ATK equal to the sum of both players' LPs!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Destiny's ATK to 14900. The dragon's body was covered in pure white light, illuminating the whole stadium that was almost blinding their visions.

"But because of Smile Universe's Effect, you cannot attack!" Zarc reminded.

"No. I can. Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon cannot be targeted by Magic or Trap Effects!" Yuya revealed, surprising his original self.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Dragon with Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon! Soaring Howl Burst!"

The white markings that decorated Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's body started to shine and reddish white energy gathered inside the dragon's mouth. The blue jewel on its stomach also glowed, charging more of the energy. Energy accumulated enough, the dragon opened its mouth towards Odd-Eyes Dragon and Zarc who were looking at it with bathed breath. With its dichromatic eyes glowed for an instant, the Supreme King Humility Dragon unleashed the charged energy, shooting reddish white blast.

Zarc gritted his teeth as he extended his hand towards the attack. "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkrodia's Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to negate destruction of my Monster and inflict damage to both players!"

Darkrodia's spirit appeared on the Field and went into Odd-Eyes Dragon, giving the dragon power. Odd-Eyes Dragon opened its mouth and unleashed its own dark reddish blast against the incoming reddish white blast. The two blasts clashed against each other. Neither Yuya nor Zarc moved from their sport despite knowing what will happen next. The blasts exploded, sending the two flying back. The exploding blasts blew the icons up higher and exploded them as well. In turn, the smiling icons became glittering particles that filled the skies like the stars and then rained down the whole stadium.

" _You know, Zarc… I've seen this world and its people from as many different angles as I could. And I can say with confidence, that they are beautiful."_

Zarc's eyes widened as the memory came into his mind. He was training with Ray as usual. They took a brief rest together with their Monsters. It was night at that time. They were at a field in a forest at the outskirt of the city. While resting, Ray suddenly pulled him to show him something. What he saw amazed him. The light from the city coupled with the full moon and starry stars, they looked so beautiful. Their Monsters who were watching as well, were equally astonished. There was a family was walking pass by on the street below them. A happy family who were on their way to the city with their Monsters, looking forward to have a fun Duel with them.

 **YUYA LP: 1350 = 0**

 **ZARC LP: 10050 = 0**

" _That scenery… Seeing it together…with Ray…and my dragons… But…when did that happen? Why can't I…remember it…? It's strange. Even though that memory was so important to me."_ Zarc raised his hand, trying to reach out the familiar scenery. His body was limping from the impact of the attack, slowly losing strength.

"I can't…remember…" Zarc's body has given up on him. He fell down forward, and he closed his eyes, ready to hit the cold floor.

"Zarc!"

Unexpectedly, Yuya caught Zarc's fallen body, holding his original self in his arms.

"I'm here to save you." Yuya held his original self tighter. And then, Zarc saw images and warmth flowing into his entire body and mind. The times he spent together with his family, Ray and his Monsters, the genuine Entertainment Duels he had done, the smiles of the people who watched his genuine Dueling. All of them were flowing inside him.

"Did you see? Those are the shard of memories and feelings that I carried with me placed by Odd-Eyes. I am you and you are me. The both of us together are Zarc." Yuya let out happy tears as he saw the memories as well. It was like he experienced it himself.

"Zarc, there's no need for you shoulder everything alone again. You are not alone. You don't have to force yourself again. You can go back, to the Dueling that you love from the bottom of your heart, and fulfill your wish."

" _My wish…?"_ Zarc wondered. His wish. Becoming the Supreme King that will make everyone happy? Reaching the top of Dueling World? No, it was something else. His foremost wish was… He couldn't remember…all that he knew of his wish was that wish cannot be fulfilled alone. It's a wish that he shared with someone. The one he loved.

"Just like you, I want to make the spectators, the Monsters, and my opponent smile with my Dueling. But above all, there is one person whom I want to make smile the most…" Yuya shared his own feeling to his original self. Wanting to save his friends, protecting his friends and family, saving the world with his Entertainment Dueling, those reasons kept him going for all these times. But his main reason to fight, his main reason to keep going was for the sake of a single person...

Yuzu.

He wanted to save her. He wanted to protect her always from anything that would harm her or making her sad. He loved her smile the most. He wanted to make her happy and show more of her bright smile that has soothed him countless times.

"The person I want to make happy, and the person you're thinking right now, the both of them are just like us… Remember, Zarc…" Yuya whispered softly, carefully trying to help him remember his lost feeling.

" _The person…I love…"_ Zarc pulled away from Yuya, standing again. He turned his back on his Standard fragment who was looking at his back nervously, wondering if his words and Dueling has reached the older Duelist.

"…I still cannot see a proof in either your words or Dueling… But, you managed to force me into a Draw, which means you are equally strong as I am…having the same or possibly more potential than me…" Zarc told the younger boy as the latter also stood up.

"I will give you your chance. If you can't show me the proof you've told me, then I'll be sure to end humanity for good the next time." Zarc dispersed the coliseum, returning it to the white space they were originally arrived at.

"Zarc…" Yuya saw a single droplet in dozen years ice within Zarc's heart. The hatred and anger were still there, and Zarc just gave him his approval, gave him a chance to prove his words and Dueling. He convinced Zarc.

Yuya and Zarc then were engulfed in a light. Their were bodies slowly disappearing. They have settled their Duel and came into agreement. There was no need for them to stay in the mind space. The two returned to their respective places.

 **RUINS – UNITED CITY – ARC-V**

Yuya struggled awake. Dull pain roared through him, his limbs felt heavy. A blurred image of four or five people came into vague focus. He remembered now. He remembered where he was. That was his father, whispering to him soothingly, holding his face and trying to get him to look at him. Beside his father would be his counterparts based on the colors of their clothes that he managed to discern. He still could barely see, his vision fading in and out from the pain throughout his body and head. Yuya blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to return.

"Every…one…" Yuya uttered quietly. He coughed once.

"Yuya! You're awake! He's awake!" Yugo was so overjoyed that he pulled his Standard counterpart into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Y-Yugo…my body…hurt…" Yuya weakly told his overly happy Synchro counterpart, his hand weakly pounding on Yugo's shoulder to let go, but since he was so weak Yugo didn't even feel anything.

"Give him some space, Yugo!" Yuto pulled Yugo by the back of his collar, separating him from their still weak Standard counterpart who slumped back to his father's hold. And then in no time, the rest were also gathering around Yuya, very glad and happy that their friend has returned.

"Yuya, you big dummy! You worried us to death!" Sora lightly punched Yuya's body, which Yuya responded with a weak fond laugh.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka is so relieved that you came back! Yuyaaaa!" Gongenzaka was bawling and about to hug his best friend like he always does, but two elbows on his stomach effectively stopped him from crushing his best friend.

"Slow down there, big guy. If you hug him now Yuya will fall into oblivion again." Sawatari told the Steadfast Duelist playfully.

"That's right, Gon-chan. Not to mention you may break his bones with your crushing hug." Dennis added with amusement.

"I won't!" Gongenzaka pouted, but refrained himself anyway. He can always hug his best friend at any time.

"That's very reckless of you. But looks like you did it." Reiji told Yuya, standing beside Yusho while looking at him. His face seemed neutral but his gaze was softer and his voice clearly expressed how worry he was

"No… Not yet." Yuya shook his head as he carefully sits with his father supporting his back.

"Zarc's soul is still inside me. He still hasn't found peace yet. But he is giving me a chance to prove my words." Yuya revealed, holding his chest to emphasize that Zarc was still residing in his body, and everyone went silent at that, not saying a word until someone finally break the tense silence.

"So basically you have made yourself a time bomb." Yuri commented single-handedly, earning him a scowl from almost everyone.

"Yuri!" Yuto scolded, which was ignored by the Fusion counterpart.

"He is right. Zarc will take over again if I can't change his mind. But it will be okay. I will make him fully remember his true Dueling. The Dueling to bring smile to people." Yuya said with a confident smile. Seeing that smile, everyone couldn't help but sigh.

"You're too soft you know. But…I guess that's also your strongest point." Kachidoki commented, making Yuya smiled wider, and no one can argue with that.

Ray kneeled beside Yuya, placing a hand on the side of his face with guilty look. "I'm sorry for making you doing this, Yuya. Not just you, but also everyone else. I'm sorry for everything that happened." She turned to her comrades. While she knew that none of them blaming her, she still felt guilty. Her decision had led her father to nearly commit a genocide that led to this.

"Thank you for stopping me, Yuya. If I had destroyed Zarc that time, I would have fallen into despair. Now, I have regained my hope and faith. I know you can save Zarc." Ray ruffled the boy's hair tenderly before standing up, smiling gratefully at Yuya.

"It's time for me to go." Ray said while looking at her new orange bracelet. Her duty has finished. She decided to leave the rest to Yuya and his friends in pacifying Zarc's soul. And if she stayed any longer, the more difficult for her father to accept her death.

"You will return Yuzu and the others?" Yuya asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Then Ruri too?" Shun asked as well, looking expectantly at Ray as his younger sister's form overlapped with hers.

"Serena and Rin too?" Dennis also couldn't help but ask.

Ray nodded, smiling assuredly at them. "Yes. All of them will return. This time, make sure you always keep them close to you. That way you won't lose them again. If you really love them, then stay by their side." She told them. She had made a mistake by leaving Zarc alone and didn't try harder to say by his side, and it resulted with this. She doesn't want them to experience the same thing as she did.

Reiji walked to Ray with Reira beside him. Uncharacteristically, Reiji avoided his gaze to meet with Ray's while he spoke.

"It's only for a short time, but I'm happy to get to know you…Sister."

The last part was said in a murmur, but Ray heard it clearly. She didn't know how to react for a second from the astonishment, but she soon was filled with happiness. She pulled Reiji and Reira into her arms, tears started to form in her eyes. She felt so warm and fuzzy. She wondered if this was what it feels to have younger siblings. It would have been nice if they could meet much earlier.

"The feeling is mutual. We only know for a short time but I can say this; I'm proud to have siblings like the both of you. It's too bad we can't be together longer and get to know each other more. Still, I'm happy." Ray just knew that her younger siblings were wonderful now and then. No matter what happened, she just knew she would always be proud of them.

"Even if not by blood…I'm happy too… Big Sister…" Reira replied softly with a blush on her face, burying her face on Ray for a few seconds longer before letting her go.

"No! Ray, please don't do this! Please don't leave me alone!" Leo begged Ray, kneeling and lowering his head before her in desperation. Ray placed her hands on both sides of her father's face and placed a kiss on his forehead before letting him go, her face was as much as a plea as he did.

"Father, this is my last wish. Please let me go and atone for your sins." Ray didn't say anything more than that. She raised her arm that was wearing the bracelets. She halted when she felt a hand tugging her shirt. She turned to see Yuya, standing with the help of Yuto.

"Ray, Zarc loves you as much as you do to him. If you still feel that way for him, then please wait for him." Yuya told her. Ray blinked. There was a message in those words. Yuya was trying to tell her something that only she would understand.

" _What Yuya is trying to say is you have to wait until Zarc's soul is pacified."_ Yuzu told her original self.

" _Which means, you can't go yet. This is not a farewell."_ Serena gave a pat on her original self's back.

Ray didn't know how she could express more of her gratitude. They have already done more than enough for her. And now they were saying she should wait a little bit longer so she can be reunited and leave together with Zarc. There was no way she could hold back her tears of happiness after hearing that.

"I'll be waiting then…"

The five bracelets were shining brightly, blinding all eyes looking at the light. Soon, the light engulfed the whole area, the whole world, and the last thing Yuya saw between his blurry visions was Ray's form splitting into four together with the whole world.

The world has been split once again.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Heartland Duel Carnival –** Yuya is back to his normal life, but is still wondering on how to pacify Zarc's soul inside him. In the midst of wondering the way, Yuto and Ruri invites Yuya and Yuzu to Heartland Duel Carnival, an annual Dueling event in Heartland. Sensing there is still friction between the residents of Heartland and Academia, Yuya proposed a Tag Duel between him and Yuzu against Yuto and Ruri.

* * *

 **FANFIC ORIGINAL CARD MEMO (63-65):**

 _ **SUPREME KING'S LIVING SHADOW:**_ When a Supreme King Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon a Supreme King Monster with the same name as the target from your Deck in Defense Position and the attacking Monster must attack that card. (Trap Card)

 _ **SERVITUDE:**_ When you negate the attack of your opponent's Monster, you can take control of your opponent's Monster with the lowest Level. (Trap Card)

 _ **DESCENDING GATE:**_ When a Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon a Supreme King Gate Monster from your Deck and the attack is directed to the Supreme King Gate Monster instead. (Trap Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE HAROLD:**_ (MACHINE / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4). When this card is destroyed, the damage you take is reduced to 0 and you recover LP equal to the damage you supposed to take. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate this Effect during your opponent's Turn. You can banish it to add a Supreme King Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **SUPREME KING GATE ILLUSION:**_ (MACHINE / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4). You can discard it to negate your Monster's destruction and the damage is reduced to 0. Once per Turn you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Supreme King Monster from my Graveyard.

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON ARDENE:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4). You can banish it to add 2 Magic Cards from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **ENTERMATE CREDITS**_ : When an Entermate Monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can return another Monster you control back to your hand to negate the damage. (Trap Card)

 _ **ENDURANCE:**_ Your Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle. (Action Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON GARGANTIA:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / TUNER / EFFECT / ATK: 200 / DEF: 400 / LV: 3). When this card leaves the Field, you can Special Summon 1 Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster from your Deck.

 _ **SUPREME KING FUSION**_ : You can Fusion Summon by banishing two Supreme King Servant Dragon Monsters in your Graveyard that has the same name. (Magic Card)

 _ **SUPREME KING SERVANT DRAGON DARKRODIA**_ **:** (DRAGON / DARK / EFFECT / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6). All Dragon-Type Monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When a Dragon-Type Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Release it to negate the attack. Also, your opponent cannot attack that Dragon-Type Monster for the rest of this Turn and you draw 1 card.

 _ **DRAGONS OF THE ABYSS**_ : All Dragon-Type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Battle and the damage is halved. (Continuous Trap Card)

 _ **DRAGON'S TERRITORY**_ : All Dragon-Type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card Effects. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **HIGH-SPEED DEFENSE**_ : When your Monster is being targeted for an attack, you can change your entire Monsters' position into Defense Positions. (Trap Card)

 _ **EDEN HIGH PALADIN:**_ (MAGICIAN / DARK / XYZ / PENDULUM / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3500 / RNK: 10 / ORU: 2 / PS: 8). **Monster Effect: (1)** Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay you can negate your opponent's entire Monsters' Effects. **(2)** By detaching an Overlay Unit, you can send one Pendulum Monster from your Deck or hand into Graveyard.

 _ **ARCADIA HIGH PALADIN:**_ (MAGICIAN / DARK / FUSION / PENDULUM / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 10 / PS: 3). **Monster Effect:** Once per Turn you can add 2 Magic Cards into your hand. When this card is destroyed, destroy one of the Monsters in your Pendulum Zone, place this card in that zone and this card's scale becomes the same as the destroyed Monster's scale. **Pendulum Effect:** When an Effect that prevents me to Special Summon Monster is activated, you can negate that Effect.

 _ **DRAGON'S MIRACLE SCALES**_ : All Dragon-Type Monsters you control have their ATKs increased by 200 for each Dragon-Type Monster on your Field. (Continuous Magic Card)

 _ **PALADIN'S TRUE WORTH**_ : You can Special Summon a Magician-Type Xyz Monster whose Rank is double of the destroyed Monster from Extra Deck. (Rank-Up Magic Card)

 _ **PALADIN'S TRIAL**_ : You can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing two Magician-Type Monsters from your Graveyard. (Magic Card)

 _ **ODD-EYES PENDULUM REALM**_ : You Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from your Extra Deck and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from your Graveyard with its Effect negated and Release them to Special Summon a Level 10 Dragon-Type Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster from your Deck regardless of your Pendulum Scale. (Quick-Play Spell)

 _ **SUPREME KING RED DRAGON ODD-EYES VALOR DRAGON:**_ (DRAGON / DARK / PENDULUM / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1). **Monster Effect: (1)** Once per Turn, all Monsters on your Field gain this card's ATK. **(2)** Monsters whose ATKs are increased can attack simultaneously. **(3)** This card gains 300 ATK for each Monsters whose ATKs are increased through its first Effect. **(4)** When this card battles Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage is doubled.

 _ **SUPREME KING HUMILITY DRAGON – ODD-EYES DESTINY DRAGON**_ **:** (DRAGON / LIGHT / PENDULUM / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 7). Can only be summoned by Releasing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon while you have face up Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in your Extra Deck regardless of the Pendulum Scale.

* * *

 **And Zarc battle is finally over! After long it's finally over! Having Yuya won against Zarc immediately doesn't feel right, considering Zarc's skill and all as former Duel Champion, so we made their Duel ended in a draw. It would make much more make sense if it's like Jack vs. Yuya, he lost first and then grew his skill as the Friendship Cup continues and then won. The next chapter onward Yuya's motivation is similar with the anime; he is trying to pacify Zarc who is still unsure through his Entertainment Dueling. But the final Duel and ending will be different from the anime. Also, for the next three chapters expect Tag Duels of Yuya & Yuzu vs their counterparts!**

 **Sorry for the incomplete OC Cards Memo. Will complete them later. Seven chapters left before the end!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	66. Heartland Duel Carnival

**Big thanks to** _ **Ulrich362, Demon Lord Luciela, Yuka Kuroshiro, KuriMaster13, EH-01, DKILAM, Demons Anarchy of Pride, aqua9597, dvdryms, AlissonJohns, Elbarto4000, Ryujomaru15, Big duels, Dknight27, StrikeDragoon, Imagine97, himekuroyuki853, Citylover96, Playerhood18, Guest, GamingGuy84, Leafeon12, VioletStarVN, Guests, Colbalt Diamond, Best Ygh Fanfic**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Inside his bedroom, Yuya fell onto the floor from his soft fluffy bed, snapping him out from his sleep. He winced, rubbing his head before his eyes landed on his alarm clock. His eyes blinked once and twice before they widened when he realized the time.

"AAAHHHH! I overslept!" Fully awakened Yuya burst into panic, changing from his pajamas to his usual clothes in a flash and then marched to the dining room where his mother already prepared his favorite pancake for breakfast that he devoured.

"Why are you getting so worked up? Today is Sunday. You don't have to go to school, you know?" Yoko asked her son.

"I have an appointment with Yuto and Ruri in Heartland! Me and Yuzu promised to meet up in front of LDS!" Yuya answered while his mouth is still full with pancake before continuing again, not minding the mess he made to the table and himself.

Yoko, however, didn't take that well. "AH! Look at the mess you're making! You can't just eat and talk at the same time!" Yoko scolded him, whom Yuya pay little heeds, focusing on finishing his pancake as fast as he could instead.

"Where's Dad?" Yuya asked, not seeing his father anywhere.

"He said he has a meeting with Reiji-kun, so he left early in the morning." Yoko answered, sighing at her son not listening to her.

"With Reiji? Must be about the warp holes again." Yuya muttered while gulfing the last of his pancake. Once he was done, Yuya wore his roller boots and took off.

"I'm going!" Yuya told his mother, which she returned with a 'see you later'.

A week has passed ever since the dimensional war. The four dimensions that became one into the fifth dimension called ARC-V have been split again. There was a slight change though. With the discovery of the Pendulum Summon, Standard Dimension has been reborn as Pendulum Dimension where all the residents now can use Pendulum Summon. Thanks to the new bracelet's power, everyone didn't suffer memory loss and still retained their memories of the whole events that led to this.

However, there were still remains of ARC-V in forms of warp holes. Through these warp holes; everyone can freely travel between the four dimensions. But as they haven't fully understood these warp holes, only a few selected people can use the warp holes until they were deemed completely safe for use. A new organization was established to keep the peace between the four dimensions. Each dimension has representatives that will hold a gathering should a problem involving the peace of the four dimensions arises. For the time being, each dimension was busy with how adapting to their changes inside.

By the time Yuya saw the front door of LDS, Yuzu was already standing there, pouting and her foot tapping impatiently. When she saw him coming, she looked at him with annoyed face, which Yuya returned by joining his palms and smiled weakly in apology.

"Sorry!" Yuya quickly said to his pink haired friend.

"You're late! I bet you overslept again!" Yuzu scolded, huffing in annoyance.

"That's why I'm sorry! I know, I'll treat you something when we're at Heartland as apology!" Yuya quickly said in attempt to ease his childhood friend's anger. It was already good enough she didn't bring out her paper fan, but who knows if her mood worsened and he will get a smack from her.

"Ooh? Trying to bribe me, huh? You better have a lot of cash in you." Yuzu stared threateningly at the pocket pants where Yuya was keeping his wallet, and Yuya quickly held his pocket protectively.

"Devil Yuzu! Have a heart for me this month!" Yuya protested. His mother didn't give him that much allowance this month.

Yuzu sighed in exasperation before pointing at LDS. "Whatever, let's just hurry. Yuto and Ruri must be waiting for us already." She said, pulling Yuya's wrist as they went inside.

"Yeah, I know. I ran as fast as I can to come here. I've been looking forward to see how everyone is doing at Heartland." Yuya said, turning excited in an instant. A few days ago he received a message from Yuto who invited him to an annual event called Heartland Duel Carnival celebrated in Heartland. Yuya was quite surprised when receiving the message as he considered the condition of Heartland at the moment, but he opted not to think too much about it and just accepted the invitation.

"This Heartland Duel Carnival sounds fun too. When Ruri called me she sounded so enthusiastic." Yuzu also shared the same excitement as Yuya. She didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but like Yuya who was invited by Yuto, Yuzu was invited by Ruri to go the event. When hearing Yuya was also invited, they agreed to meet up in front of LDS Tower. They actually wanted to invite Gongenzaka and the kids with them, but Gongenzaka was busy with his own dojo and the kids were going on a family trip.

"Yuto also sounds the same. And maybe…" Yuya grabbed his pendant with a hopeful smile. "In peaceful and cheerful atmosphere like a carnival, Zarc maybe will feel a little bit at ease…" He said softly.

"Yeah. I'm sure Ray too…" Yuzu said while looking at her bracelet.

Zarc's soul was now residing inside Yuya's body. Ever since Yuya convinced Zarc to give him a chance, Zarc has been docile within Yuya. He didn't show any sign of trying to take over Yuya like he did before. And then Ray, Yuzu revealed that Ray's soul now was residing inside her, similarly as Zarc's complete soul inside Yuya. Moments before Ray split herself again, Yuzu and her counterparts have convinced her to stay a bit longer until Zarc returned to the way he was. Wanting to be as close as possible with Zarc, Ray's soul took place inside Yuzu as now Zarc's soul was fully inside Yuya. However, only Reiji, Yuzu, Yuya, and their counterparts were the ones who knew about this. They kept this in absolute secrecy to ensure that Leo won't ever find out following Ray's wish for her father to move on with his life.

"I've already asked this but you are sure that your bracelet won't teleport me or Yuto and the others like before, right?" Yuya asked as he looked at the pink-colored gem bracelet.

"Yeah. According to Ray the bracelet is like radar that can read the presence of the pieces of Zarc's split soul. To prevent the pieces to become one whole soul again the bracelet teleports you and the others. But there are no remains of his soul left inside Yuto and the others, so none of you will get teleported since Zarc's soul is already whole again inside you." Yuzu explained again what Ray has explained to her.

"But wait, Zarc said he can merge the four of us again." Yuya remembered Zarc saying in their Duel that he would make sure to absorb Yuto and the others into him again, so Yuya assumed that with or without Zarc's soul piece, they can merge again as long as Zarc will it. But Yuzu said it like that wasn't simply the case.

Yuzu patted Yuya's back in assurance. "You'll be fine. The four dragons no longer wish to become one. Even if any of you lose in a Duel against each other the merging will never happen as long as they do not wish for it and Zarc stays docile within you. Ray said that too." She told him. To be precise, what Yuzu was trying to say was, Zarc can't just so easily merge the four of them together. He also needed his four dragons to wish for the same thing, that's how exactly the last time Yuya and the others merged. It was actually possible for Zarc to initiate the merging by himself without the dragons, but doing so won't be easy for him and it will take longer time.

"Here we are!" Yuya exclaimed, looking at the warp hole. Several warp holes that were remains of ARC-V appeared in many locations, and one of them was at LDS. Thank Reiji for giving them ID Cards specifically made for the Lancers, giving them full permission to use the warp hole whenever and wherever they want.

"Let's go." Yuzu said.

The two teens then entered the portal, unaware of the eyes who were watching them in another room through the surveillance camera.

 **HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

According to what Yuya last heard from Yuto, Heartland City was still in the middle of reconstruction. For the time being, until the city's reconstruction is completed, the residents of Heartland were staying in a temporary settlement not far from the city. That's why when Yuya and Yuzu arrived at Heartland, the sight surprised them. While the impact of destruction was still there, the desolated city has become livelier with various market stalls, balloons released to the sky, and most importantly the happy faces on the people gathering there.

"Yuya! Yuzu!"

Yuya and Yuzu turned to the male voice calling for them. Yuto and Ruri were in front of the nearest market stall standing not too far from the portal, the girl waving her hand at them. Also, as opposed to the clothes they were wearing as Resistance Duelists, they no were wearing more casual clothes. Yuto was wearing a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, and a necklace. Ruri was wearing a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. They looked perfectly normal in those clothes, like civilians.

"Yuto! Ruri! It's been a while!" Yuya greeted cheerily while clasping his hand with Yuto's.

"Nice to see you two look well." Yuzu said with her hands holding Ruri's. Her eyes then shifted back to the carnival. "So, this is Heartland Duel Carnival you talked about?"

"It's not exactly the same as the one we usually have every year. The real one is a much bigger event. Heartland Duel Carnival is actually a Duel Tournament where Duelists from Heartland gather to be recognized as Pro Duelists. The one who wins the tournament though, would be recognized as Heartland Duel Champion." Yuto explained while they were taking a walk around.

"It's not so different from Maiami Championship." Yuya mused, looking at the carnival with sparkling eyes.

"But for this year we're simply holding free Duels with festive feels. After everything that happened, we thought this will cheer up everyone…" Yuto said while looking at several Duelists having a Duel like back in the old days. The condition of the city was slowly returning to normal.

"But even then it's still not that easy…" Ruri sighed, smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked, tilting her head.

"YUUUUUU…"

The four teens stopped when Yuya's ears perked up and he halted as he heard someone approaching, calling his name. He could hear the voice yelling so loud and clear. As the voice became closer, Yuya started to identify the holder of the voice. And when he turned to where the voice came from, he saw a blur of long silver hair coming towards him.

"…YAAAAA~!"

Whatever defense he had in his mind got tackled alongside with himself as something silver haired crashed into him with the power of a hurricane and they both ended up falling to the ground.

"I finally meet you again! I've missed you!" Grace said while squeezing the living daylights out of Yuya.

"G-Grace?!" Yuya sputtered while struggling from her tight hug.

Yuzu instantly unleashed flame of rage with paper hand in her hand as she looked furiously at Grace who was still hugging Yuya. She raised her paper fan, more than ready to smack the older girl who went all cuddly with her childhood friend whom she has a crush on. And what's with Yuya getting all flustered?! Yuto and Ruri, sensing the dangerous blaze from Yuzu, tried to calm her down before they were making an unwanted scene in a supposedly happy carnival.

"Oh? You're here too, Yuzu? I didn't even notice you." Grace said teasingly as she held Yuya closer to him, which infuriated the pink-haired girl more intensely.

"Release Yuya, Grace! We are in public so show some shame!" Yuzu said, threatening to smack the older girl at any given moment.

"But isn't it natural for lovers to be lovey-dovey?" Grace said as she leaned her face closer to Yuya, making Yuya to blush even more, but he soon turned pale when Yuzu's murderous flame intensified to a whole new level and he knew well that he must get away from the older girl before he receives the brunt of the girl's anger like the one he received when Mieru hugged him.

"Who are lovers?! Hurry move away or I'll make you!" Yuzu was already raising her paper fan with the very intent to send the older girl holding Yuya into oblivion.

Thankfully and much to Yuya, Yuto, and Ruri's relief, Yuzu didn't have to do it because a certain golden haired woman yanked Grace by her hair, pulling her away from Yuya who took a breath of his freedom. Yuzu, relieved to see Grace away from Yuya, put back her paper fan.

"Grace! Quit doing something so embarrassing!" Gloria scolded her younger sister, still holding her hair.

"Gloria!" Yuya exclaimed in his struggle against Grace's grip.

"But don't you want to hug Yuya as well, Sis?" Grace said with a pout.

"No, I don't! Behave yourself for goodness' sake!" Gloria's face reddened as she scolded her sister again while avoiding Yuya's gaze.

"You guys are as lively as always I see." Shun arrived shortly after, Edo, Sayaka, and Allen behind him.

"Kurosaki! Kaito! Sayaka! Allen! And Edo, you're here too?!" Yuya exclaimed in pleased surprise to see the friends he made in Heartland, though he didn't expect Edo to be here as well, the same also goes for Grace and Gloria. He had thought that after everything that happened, they have returned to Fusion Dimension and rebuild Academia.

"I'm the one who lead the reconstruction of Heartland after all. I have to be here even if I'm not welcomed." Edo answered, uneasiness plastered on his face when saying so.

"Huh? Not welcomed?" Yuya asked.

"To the people who were turned into cards by Academia, we are nothing but a target for their hatred. They reject us…No, they reject Dueling itself." Edo explained with guilty tone, sensing several sharp cold stares directed at him amongst the crowds. He couldn't blame them though, and he deserved those stares. But he never thought the people who were carded came to hate Dueling that much.

"But you guys are making up for your errors by rebuilding the city…" Yuya told Edo and the Tyler Sisters whose atmosphere slowly became colder.

"A person's heart is different from a city. They're not going to forgive us just because everything is going back to normal. For the Academia has inflicted deep wounds upon their hearts." Edo replied.

"If we can at least talk through Dueling, we can maybe find a solution… But they won't even watch the Duel out of that fear…" Shun added. Unlike most of the survivors who haven't been carded and have watched the last Duel in Heartland during the war, the people who were carded became so afraid of Dueling because it served only as reminder of the tools being used to destroy their homeland and carded them. They refused to come out when there was a Duel and even forbid children to watch Duels.

"That's actually why we invited you today." Sayaka told Yuya and Yuzu, joining her palms together as if wanting to plead something to them.

"Let's have a Tag Duel. You and Yuzu against Ruri and I." Yuto said, pointing at Yuya and Yuzu and then at himself and Ruri as partners.

"I don't mind but why?" Yuya asked, blinking.

At this time, Allen took over the explanation. "You should have known that to the residents of Heartland, you are the hero who liberated their city. The survivors who watched your Duel against me would be sure to convince the others who haven't to watch the Duel. If it's you, I'm sure they would be interested to see your Duel. You can open their hearts with your Dueling like you did when you defeated Edo." He explained while looking at Heartland Tower that was still under reconstruction, the place where Yuya and Edo's last Duel took place.

"You really think so?" Yuya was not so sure even after what he achieved here.

"You have done it once, so I don't see it's impossible for you to do it again. If it's you, I know you can do it, Yuya." Kaito gave his encouragement to the Entertainment Duelist.

Yuya pondered. Unlike the blazing battlefield like before, with the current Heartland in more relaxing and peaceful atmosphere, it should be much easier to reach the citizens' hearts. And he does want to make the people here happy. He wants to see them smile as they watched Duels again.

"If this will really help to heal their fear and mend the relationship between the residents of Heartland and Academia, then I'll be gladly to help!" Yuya accepted wholeheartedly.

"Me too!" Yuzu also agreed. As Entertainment Duelist herself there was no way she refuses this.

"Thank you, Yuya, Yuzu!" Sayaka thanked the two.

Yuto and Ruri came between their two Pendulum counterparts, whispering so the rest couldn't hear them.

"We actually thinking having a Tag Duel between us like this may also touch Zarc's soul." Yuto told Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yes. We are thinking maybe he will remember his days with Ray and redeem their relationship if we are having fun in this Duel." Ruri added quietly.

Yuya and Yuzu made an 'o' sound and nodded. This would be a good opportunity to pacify Zarc's soul and redeem his broken bond with Ray.

"Hey, if this will be a Tag Duel, then let me pair up with Yu–" Grace was more than eager to partner up with Yuya, but Gloria clamped her mouth shut and forcefully took her away with Sayaka, Edo, and Allen.

"Do your best. I'll be watching over there." Shun bid his sister and best friend good luck before standing in front of a decorated debris with Kaito.

"Let's get it start then." Yuto gestured to a Duelist who also belonged to the Resistance opened a blanket, revealing the Real Solid Vision Projection that was similar with the ones the schools in Pendulum Dimension were using, surprising Yuya and Yuzu.

"Well, Action Duel has been quite popular over here ever since we watched your Action Duel with Edo, so when we told Reiji about this he was more than willing to give us one." Yuto answered their questioning stares.

The revelation of the projection caught the attentions of people who were there, the ones who were only passed by, the ones who were enjoying the market stalls, or the ones who were dueling. All of them stopped whatever they were doing when Yuto's friend activated an Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: FUTURE CITY HEARTLAND}

Their desolated city soon turned back to the way it was due to the Action Field, amazing the residents who for a moment thought that their city has returned to normal. In no time, everyone was gathering there, curious what was going on.

"This is…" Yuya looked at the Action Field. So far, the memories he has regarding the Action Field been not so well. This was the Action Field where Shun and Sora were dueling fiercely that ended up making it into a horrifying battlefield, and then the place where he dueled Reiji that ended up with his lost.

"I want to remind everyone how our homeland was filled with smiles because of our Dueling. I want them to remember the happy times when Dueling brought them happiness instead of pain." Yuto reasoned. While this may look cruel to some residents, but this was also the only way he could think of to make it quicker for them understand of what they were trying to convey.

"Let's show them a great Entertainment Duel that will bring smiles to their faces!" Yuya announced as he and Yuzu activated their Duel Disks together, which followed by Yuto and Ruri, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll take the first Turn! I Summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Yuto summoned Dusty Robe in Attack Position.

"Since I control Level 3 Phantom Knights Monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots (ATK: 200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yuto summoned Silent Boots in Attack Position as well. With two Level 3 Monsters on his Field, he opened the Overlay Network.

"I Overlay Dusty Robe and Silent Boots! Soul of the Knights who fall on the battlefield. Now revive, become the light that rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / RNK: 3)!" Yuto summoned Break Sword in Attack Position before picking a card in his hand.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Phantom Knights Menace! When we perform Xyz Summon, we can inflict 200 damage to our opponent!" As Yuto announced, Break Sword pointed its sword at Yuya and Yuzu, sending two purple energy spheres that the two evaded with a jump back.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 4000 = 3800**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuto concluded.

Yuya rubbed a dust from his face as he smiled at his Xyz counterpart. "Not bad for an opening, Yuto! My Turn! With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monster! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw and arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Entermate Warrior Tiger (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4) and Entermate Whip Viper (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4).

"I Release Warrior Tiger and Whip Viper to Advance Summon Entermate Laughmaker (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 5)!" Yuya summoned Laughmaker in Attack Position from his hand. The yellow-colored clothed magician let out a laugh as it appeared.

"Battle! I attack Break Sword with Laughmaker!" Yuya didn't waste time to attack, pointing at the only Monster on Yuto and Ruri's Field. Laughmaker twirled its staff before pointing it at the Xyz Monster. A pink smile icon appeared from Laughmaker's staff and it unleashed lightning towards Break Sword. The lightning strikes the Phantom Knights Monster, causing an explosion that created sparks of glittering light, much to the awe of the spectators.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I activate Break Sword's Effect! When it leaves the Field I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 Monsters!" Yuto summoned back Dusty Robe and Silent Boots from Graveyard with their Levels raised to 4 in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded. Seeing Level 4 Monsters on Yuto's Field, Yuya instantly knew what he was going to do with them in his next Turn.

"Amazing…" A boy stated. Highly impressed as he watched the Duel together with his younger brother.

Their mother then came, approaching the two boys with worry. "What are you doing!? I said that you can't watch people Dueling, didn't I? Come on! I know you are good kids. Let's go home." She said as she took them by their hands, trying to pull them away from the place, but her two sons refused.

"No! The person who is Dueling is Yuya!" The older brother told his mother while pointing at the said person who had become his hero after he saved the whole city with his Dueling. He and his younger brother had been looking forward to watch his Dueling again.

"You said that his Duel is a true Duel, didn't you? Come on, Mom! It's fine!" The younger brother whined, insisting to stay to watch the Duel until the end.

"But…" The mother muttered. While she does believe that Yuya's Duel was a true Duel, he was still unsure to let the children watch Duels.

"Don't let the kids watch the Duel! How many times do I have to tell you!?" A man who seemed to be the father told the mother, his brows furrowing with resentment seeing the Duel that taking place. "Come! Don't get involved with those people!"

"No!" The two children moved their hands away from their parents together, surprising them.

"Yuya is not bad! He is the one who saved our city!" The older brother persisted.

"Yeah! I like his Dueling and I want to watch it again!" The younger brother looked back to the Duel with expectation and excitement.

One of the spectators who overheard their conversation approached the family. "You should watch first before judging him. He is the the hero who liberated our homeland with his Entertainment Dueling, so the least we can do is to watch his Duel until the end. You'll understand once you watch his Dueling." He told the father gently.

"Entertainment Dueling?" The father repeated in confusion.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"If I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand and one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster!" Ruri summoned Sapphire Swallow and Emerald Nuthatch (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Effect! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"I Overlay all my three Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 3)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position. Due to its Effect, it gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has, making its current ATK 300. Due to Phantom Knights Menace's Effect, Yuya and Yuzu received another 200 damage.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 3800 = 3600**

"And then I activate the Effect of another copy of Sapphire Swallow in my hand!" Ruri once again Special Summoned another copy of Sapphire Swallow in Attack Position.

"Due to Sapphire Swallow's Effect, I can Special Summon the copy of Cobalt Sparrow in my hand!" Ruri summoned another copy of Cobalt Sparrow that she added with its own Effect, which she activated again to add another copy of Cobalt Sparrow from her Deck to her hand.

"I Overlay Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Ruri summoned Recite Starling in Attack Position, inflicting another 200 damage to Yuya and Yuzu.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 3600 = 3400**

"Recite Starling's ATK is increased by 300 for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Recite Starling's ATK to 600.

"Also, Recite Starling can target 1 Monster and that Monster's ATK is also increased by 300 for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK 900.

"Assembly Nightingale can attack players directly for as many as Overlay Units it has! Since it has three Overlay Units, it can attack three times!" Ruri declared her Battle Phase, attacking Yuya and Yuzu directly thrice in a row, skidding the two backwards with the wave of winds blown by Assembly Nightingale.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 3400 = 700**

"Wow! It's only the third Turn of the Duel and Ruri already made Yuya and Yuzu's LP to red!" Allen commented.

"Ruri has grown stronger!" Sayaka cheered for her best friend.

"Hey, don't be so happy yet. Yuzu is strong too as much as I don't like to admit it." Grace interjected, still pouting that she wasn't allowed to be partnered with Yuya.

"And Yuya has penchant to pull off an attack that can turn the tide in a pinch." Edo reminded.

"I end my Turn. Now, give us all you got, Yuzu!" Ruri cheerfully challenged her Pendulum counterpart.

Yuzu returned her Xyz counterpart's enthusiasm with a confident smile. "My Turn! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu normal summoned Soprano to her Field.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

The Fusion Summon that Yuzu performed earned a scared gasp from some of the spectators, causing them to look at the Monster in fear. The Fusion Summon and Fusion Monsters are the tools that Academia used to set the city ablaze and destroyed their city.

"N-No. I'll be turned into a card again. No! I don't want to be a card again…" The father said as he looked at the Fusion Monster in fear. His body was trembling from his trauma of being carded. He never wanted to experience that again.

The mother patted her husband's shoulder and smiled assuredly at him. "It's okay. You won't ever be turned into a card again. So, calm down, and watch this in earnest. Watch those kids' Duel." She said as she continued to watch the Duel.

"Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu pointed at Ruri's second Xyz Monster. Bloom Diva blew a tornado of wind from its mouth, prompting Recite Starling to defend itself.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Pianissimo! I reduce Bloom Diva's ATK to 100!" Yuzu reduced her own ace Monster's ATK to 100.

"Huh? Why would she reduce Bloom Diva's ATK? She could have destroyed Assembly Nightingale with Bloom Diva's original ATK." Allen watched in confusion.

"It's due to Bloom Diva's Effect." Gloria answered, telling Allen to be quiet and watch.

"I activate Bloom Diva's Effect! It cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monsters and my opponent takes any battle damage I would have taken from this battle, also that opponent's Monster is destroyed!" Yuzu revealed as Bloom Diva's blow proceeded to go towards Assembly Nightingale.

"I activate Assembly Nightingale's Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to negate its destruction and I take no Battle Damage from it!" Ruri detached an Overlay Unit, prompting her ace Monster to raised its wings in front of itself to defend from the incoming wind.

Yuzu, however, already expected that, having once becoming Ruri's partner in a Tag Duel. "I activate Sonia the Melodious Diva's Effect from my hand! When my opponent's Monster activates an Effect, I can send this card to Graveyard and negate that Effect for the rest of this Turn, and I can destroy a Magic or Trap my opponent controls!" She discarded Sonia from her hand, destroying Phantom Knights Menace and allowing Bloom Diva to intensified its wind into much bigger scale with flowers spiraling around the winds.

The wind strikes Assembly Nightingale up to the sky and then destroyed the Lyrical Luscinia Monster. The flowers spiraling around the wind rained down the whole area, impressing the spectators, the girls in particular, who some picked the fallen pink-colored flowers and petals.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 3500 = 2700**

"I'm not done yet! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Fusion Cancel! I can return Bloom Diva to Extra Deck and Special Summon its Materials from Graveyard!" Yuzu returned Bloom Divan and revived Soprano and Prodigy Mozart in Attack position.

"I continue the attack! I attack Recite Starling with Soprano!" Yuzu made her second attack. Soprano sent its sound wave directly from its voice, destroying Recite Starling.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 2700 = 1900**

"And then I attack Dusty Robe with Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu pointed at Yuto's Monster with lower ATK. Prodigy Mozart started to move its baton as it spread its wings, flying high. However, just as it was about to finish its move, Yuto opened his facedown card.

"Trap Card: Phantom Fog Blade! I negate your Monster's attack, and that Monster cannot attack or be attacked as long as this card is active!" Yuto activated his Continuous Trap Card. A huge black sword appeared and hit Prodigy Mozart, stopping its movement, causing the Melodious Monster to stay still.

"I end my Turn. You thought of this pretty well, Yuto." Yuzu praised the Phantom Knights user.

"This was a similar strategy that you used when you dueled Sora, isn't it?" Yuya asked. He only heard a little bit from Sora about their Duel so he didn't really know the detail that much, but now it wasn't difficult to guess it. Yuto purposely received the attack so he can Xyz Summon again.

"So you have heard from him. Then I'm sure you know what will come next." Yuto smiled quite cheekily as he looked at his two Monsters with Yuya giving him knowing eyes in response. His Pendulum counterpart was clearly waiting for it. It's not good to make your opponent and the audience waiting, right?

"My Turn! I Overlay my Level 4 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of my opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster's ATK and add the lost ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto detached all of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, halving Laughmaker's ATK to 625 while increasing its own ATK to 4375.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Laughmaker with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto commanded his ace Monster to attack. Dark Rebellion opened its wings and flew forward towards its designated target, its fangs shining with power to pierce the Entermate Monster.

"If this goes through, the match will be settled." Gloria stated, crossing her arms.

"You're sure about that? Yuya can just deflect it with an Action Card!" Grace begged to differ, looking at Yuya with overwhelming expectation for the boy to surprise and entertain her like he had done before. She would have jumped from excitement if only her sister wasn't there to stop her.

Gloria and Grace were distracted when a boy approached them warily. It wasn't difficult for the sisters to know that the boy wants to watch the Duel closer but was too scared to ask considering their affiliation with Academia. Two other boys then came, holding the scared boy.

"Ken-chan, they're dangerous! Stop it!" The other boy told him, also looking warily at the sisters. The boy before though, Ken, still refused to budge from his place. Gloria inwardly commended the boy for his little bit of bravery because he wants to watch the Duel.

"Do you like Dueling? You'll have a better view if you're in front." Gloria told the boys, taking a step back so they can watch in the front as she told them to. The three boys beamed at Gloria's gesture and didn't waste any time to take the front, which not long after were followed by other children who were initially hesitant to ask the sisters to let them through.

"Here we go, Yuzu!" Yuya said as he took Laughmaker's hand and then the Entermate Monster threw Yuya up to a street lamp where an Action Card was there.

"Got it!" Yuzu held onto Soprano, motioning her Monster to take a flight, looking for Action Card as well.

"We can't let them be, Yuto!" Ruri told her partner as she also makes a run for an Action Card.

"Okay!" Yuto ran to another direction, looking for Action Card as well.

Yuya reached the Action Card first and activated it. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

"That's not going to happen! Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Dark Rebellion can attack twice!" Yuto countered with his own Action Card. The moment Laughmaker evaded Dark Rebellion's strike, the Xyz Dragon quickly turned around to make another attack against the Entermate Monster whose back was wide open.

"I'm not going to let you do that, Yuto!" Yuzu said as she jumped from Soprano's hold, landing graciously back to her spot as she activated her Action Card. "Action Magic: Single Distraction! I destroy your Dark Rebellion!"

A lightning bolt strikes Dark Rebellion before it could make its second attack, destroying the Xyz dragon. Yuto, however, grinned, having anticipated that. He took out the card he just drew in this Turn's Draw Phase and activated it.

"When my Monster is destroyed, I can activate Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights Thrill! When an Xyz Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Phantom Knights Xyz Monster that is one Level higher from my Extra Deck using the destroyed Monster and banished an Xyz Monster in the Graveyard as Xyz Materials!" Yuto Overlayed Dark Rebellion and Assembly Nightingale in the Graveyard that was treated as having the same Rank as Dark Rebellion, opening the Overlay Network.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Phantom Knights – Assembly Dragoon (ATK: 3100 / DEF: 2300 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 3)!" Yuto summoned a black flame spirit-like Monster clad in purple dragoon armor with dragon-shaped black spear in Attack Position.

"I attack Laughmaker again with Assembly Dragoon!" Yuto declared again. The Phantom Knights Xyz Monster threw its spear at Laughmaker following Yuto's order. Yuya quickly reactivated his roller boots to ran on the wall of a building nearby and picked the Action Card sticking out on the roof.

"Action Magic: Air Door! I negate the attack and gain 400 LP!" Yuya gave Laughmaker the power to deflect the spear, sending it back to Assembly Dragoon who caught its weapon effortlessly. At the same time, Yuya recovered his and Yuzu's LP by 400.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 700 = 1100**

"I end my Turn." Yuto finished, sighing that he failed to deliver the finishing blow. But at the same time, he was quite relieved because he still wants to Duel a bit longer.

"Sorry, Yuto. I can't find any Action Card." Ruri apologized as she ran back to his side.

"Don't mind too much about it. It's okay." Yuto assured her. "Besides you actually still want to Duel them more, aren't you?"

Ruri giggled at Yuto's question. "The same goes for you, isn't it? I can't help it though." She replied, confirming his question.

"Yuya, do you have any plan to turn the tide to our favor?" Yuzu asked her partner.

"This is in Xyz Dimension, so let's do it with Xyz style. What do you say?" Yuya asked his partner with a cheeky grin. Yuzu couldn't help but returned it with her own, agreeing with the plan.

Yuya and Yuzu stood with their backs on each other while still facing their opponents and raised their arms behind up while lowered their arms in front down. Spotlights focused to the two of them as their smiles widened.

"The fun starts now!" Yuya and Yuzu said together, earning loud cheers from the crowds.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned his ace Monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) in Attack Position.

"I activate Synthesis Magician's Effect! Once per Turn I can change the Level of a Monster to the same Level as other Monster on the Field! I change Odd-Eyes' Level to the same as Laughmaker's!" Yuya changed Odd-Eyes' Level to 8.

"I Overlay Laughmaker, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Prodigy Mozart! Conductor from the blessed garden, guide the opera with your marvelous baton! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Entermate Magnolia Maestro (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2400 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 3)!" Yuya summoned a Monster with bluish dark wavy hair and light blue eyes. One side of its hair is cut shorter than the other in an asymmetrical fashion, with one level on the left side, and two levels on the right. Its left ear is embedded with two ear buds and a dangling hourglass earring. It was wearing a baggy coat with hanging sleeves and a tail that bells out and floats. One side of the coat often slips off his shoulder. Underneath, it was wearing a striped vest and a belt. Attached to this belt is a conductor's baton.

"Battle! I attack Assembly Dragoon with Magnolia Maestro!" Yuya began his counterattack. Magnolia Maestro moved its baton like it was guiding a musical performance. Musical scores began to appear from each of Magnolia Maestro's baton movements which followed by Soprano's singing as if following Magnolia Maestro's guide, coordinating its pitch and all in accordance to the Entermate Monster's baton.

"Wow! It's like we're watching a concert!" A girl exclaimed as she watched with astonishment with the other girls.

"I activate Assembly Dragoon's Effect! I can detach an Overlay Unit to prevent Monsters I control to be destroyed until the end of this Turn. If the opposing Monster is an Xyz Monster, I can reduce my opponent's Xyz Monster's Overlay Unit by one!" Yuto removed one of Magnolia Maestro's Overlay Units, leaving the Entermate Monster with only two Overlay Units remained.

"Amazing! Not only he prevented his Monster's destruction but he also lowered the Overlay Unit!" A boy commented.

"But you will still take damage!" Yuya reminded as Magnolia Maestro's musical scores hit Assembly Dragoon, which the Phantom Knights Monster endured.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 1900 = 1500**

"I activate Magnolia Maestro's Effect! When it fails to destroy opponent's Monster by Battle, it can inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Yuya detached an Overlay Unit, prompting Magnolia Maestro to point its baton at Yuto and Ruri. From the tip of the baton, a white light shot out, striking Yuto and Ruri.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 1500 = 700**

"Now their LPs are tied!" Allen exclaimed.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn! Everyone is getting pumped out now, so you better answer their expectations in your next Turn, Ruri!" Yuya encouraged the Xyz counterpart of the girl.

Ruri giggled. "I'll do exactly as that! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Nightingale's Hand! I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster and another Xyz Monster from Graveyard with their Effects negated and their Ranks became Levels!" She revived Assembly Nightingale and Dark Rebellion back to the Field with their Effects negated and their Ranks became Level 1 and Level 4, respectively.

"I activate Assembly Dragoon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can change the Level of a Monster I control to the same Level as another Monster I control! I change Dark Rebellion's Level 4 to Assembly Nightingale's Level 1!" Ruri used Yuto's Monster's Effect and changed Dark Rebellion's Level to 1.

"Changing Monster's Level to the same as other Monster, the same as Synthesis Magician!" Yuzu noted.

"I learned from the best." Yuto replied as he tilted his head while smiling at Yuya, earning him a chuckle from the Pendulum counterpart.

"I Overlay Assembly Nightingale and Dark Rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Rebellion Nightingale (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Ruri summoned a Monster closely resembling Assembly Nightingale but its skin was purple and there were armors and jewels around its body and wings like Dark Rebellion.

"I activate Rebellion Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can make all my opponent's Monster's ATKs to the same as Rebellion Nightingale's original ATK and it gains 700 ATK for each Monster whose ATKs are changed!" Ruri changed Magnolia Maestro and Soprano's ATKs to 100 while increasing Rebellion Nightingale's ATK to 1500.

"And then I activate Nightingale's Hand's Effect in Graveyard! I banish it to allow Xyz Monsters I control to attack simultaneously! Battle! I attack Magnolia Maestro and Soprano with Rebellion Nightingale and Assembly Dragoon!" Ruri declared Battle Phase with hers and Yuto's new Monsters.

Both Rebellion Nightingale and Assembly Dragoon dashed forward together. Rebellion Nightingale stopped midway for a flight to the top of Heartland Tower. It closed its wings and the purple jewels around its body were shining. Electricity started to spark from the orbs and charged into its wings. When the the Lyrical Luscinia Monster spread its wings open with a strong force, sparks of lightning ascend to the sky and explode, making what it looked like purple fireworks. Some sparks of the lightning came down towards Assembly Dragoon who raised its spear and seemed to absorb the lightning to power up its own prowess before continuing its way towards their target.

"I activate Magnolia Maestro's second Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can change all my Monsters' position into Defense Position and vice versa, and it cannot be destroyed by Battle until the end of this Turn!" Yuya changed Magnolia Maestro and Soprano into defensive, enabling them to endure Rebellion Nightingale and Assembly Dragoon's combined attack.

"Alright! Yuya managed to survive!" Grace cheered in relief.

"Both of their LPs are at 700. But so far in Monster Effects, Yuto and Ruri have more advantage. Unless Yuzu do something in the next Turn, the chance for them to win is slim." Gloria stated, analyzing the situation.

"I end my Turn. Your tenacity never changed, Yuya, Yuzu." Ruri commented as she finished her Turn, though it was actually sounded more like a praise for the two.

"Thanks! But we are sorry to say, the next Turn will be the finale!" Yuzu winked, nodding at Yuya who beamed as it was finally the time. Yuya jumped at the top of a fountain, raising his arms up as the spotlights focused on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's finally time for the climax! Watch this, everyone! The glory of victory awaits us on the summit of the tower!" Yuya pointed at Rebellion Nightingale flying at the top of Heartland Tower. Yuya then motioned his hand to Yuzu, prompting spotlights to focus on her as well. "My partner, Yuzu, shall be the one to deliver the grand finale with her wondrous Monster!"

On cue, Yuzu began her Turn, raising the card she draws for everyone to see and revealed it.

"I activate Magic Card: Melody of Life! I revive Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from Graveyard with its Effect negated and its Level became the same as a Melodious Monster I control!" Yuzu revived Odd-Eyes and changed its Level to 4, the same as Soprano's Level.

"Two Level 4 Monsters. She is also planning to Xyz Summon?" Sayaka wondered.

Yuzu flicked her fingers, confirming everyone's thought. "Correct! I Overlay Soprano the Melodious Diva and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Sing on the stage! Bloom Haydn the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2400 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuzu summoned a Monster with long, straight strawberry brown hair, brown eyes and violet lipstick. It was wearing a blue top with white ruffles on the front and extended down to its knee on the left side. It was wears a short, black lace skirt with a blue belt, and knee-high brown boots. It has white floral ribbons on its upper arms, blue glovelets held on by black straps and a pair of dangling floral earrings.

"I activate Bloom Haydn's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add the ATK of another Monster I control to Bloom Haydn!" Yuzu added Magnolia Maestro's ATK to Bloom Haydn, increasing the latter's ATK to 6100.

"Battle! I attack Rebellion Nightingale with Bloom Haydn!"

Magnolia Maestro once again moved its baton and created glowing music scores that seemed to form like a pathway towards the top of Heartland Tower as Bloom Haydn ascended while singing. The sight reminded the ones who watched Edo and Yuya's last Duel, the Duel that liberated Heartland. While to the people who didn't watch the Duel, it brought back the warmth and excitement they felt long ago whenever they watched Duels. Back then they would be cheering, laughing, smiling so happily when they either watching the Duel or dueling themselves. Those times are wonderful and they would love to experience it again.

"We won't let that happen!" Yuto said as he took an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Yuzu, however, wasn't perturbed and continued to smile. "I'm sorry Yuto, but that won't work! I activate Bloom Haydn's second Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, any activation of Magic, Trap, and Monster Effects on the Field are negated until the end of Turn!" She revealed, destroying Yuto's Action Card.

"What?!" Yuto and Ruri exclaimed together. They couldn't use Action Cards not the Effects of the Monsters on their Field. There were no cards in their hand nor Graveyard that could help them out in this situation.

"This is the true finale!" Yuya and Yuzu announced together as Bloom Haydn finally made its attack.

Bloom Haydn started to dance while still singing, the musical scores produced by Magnolia Maestro swirling around its body as if dancing with her. The musical scores then broke apart into musical notes that followed Bloom Haydn as it was dancing around Rebellion Nightingale. The Lyrical Luscinia Monster's body started to be surrounded in bright light and then slowly disintegrating into bright glittering dusk that Bloom Haydn gathered in its hands before raining it down, impressing the whole audience who all gave a round applause for the spectacular Duel, all giving enthusiastic claps.

 **YUTO & RURI LP: 700 = 0**

"Yuya and Yuzu did it!" Allen cheered. While he felt quite bad for Yuto and Ruri, he was sure that they must be agreed that the Duel was great and he has no doubt that despite being lost, Yuto and Ruri must be satisfied.

"That observatory… Our family went up there before." The father from before said as his gaze locked on Heartland Tower, recalling the memories he had forgotten due to his trauma. "That's right… It was the day I won a Duel tournament."

The mother entangled her hands into her husband's as she smiled at him. "I'll entertain my family with my Dueling from now on. You said that before, didn't you?" She tightened her grip and leaned her head to him, relieved flowing through her as they have finally regained the feelings they have forgotten.

"Right." He replied to his wife, leaning back to her.

 **EVENING – BONFIRE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

After spending the rest of the day teaching some of the children Entertainment Dueling, talking to the audience, shaking hands, signing autographs, and enjoying the market stalls with each of the owners willing to give Yuya and his friends 100% discount, Yuya and the rest decided to close their activity by joining the last event of the carnival, the bon fire dance where the participants, boy and girl pair, dance surrounding the bon fire.

"Huh? Where is Kaito?" Yuya asked, noticing the Cipher user was gone.

"He said he has something urgent to do." Shun answered. "Speaking of which, I also need to go for a bit. But I'll be back in a second."

"Is it so important? Can't you do it later?" Ruri asked her brother who patted her head in response.

"I'll be back and then we'll have a dance, okay?" Shun told her with tender smile, assuring his younger sister.

Ruri nodded before turning to Yuya. "Then while waiting for Brother, may I dance with you, Yuya?" She asked while lifting a bit of her dress and bowed, surprising Yuya and Yuzu.

"Eh? With me?" Yuya asked while pointing at himself. He had thought that Ruri would ask Yuto first to dance.

"Yes. And then Yuzu will dance with Yuto." Ruri told Yuzu, surprising the said girl.

"Me and Yuto?!" Yuzu repeated in question. Confused by the sudden arrangement.

"You don't want to dance with me, Yuzu?" Yuto asked as he saw Yuzu's expected reaction.

"N-no! Of course I don't mind dancing with you!" Yuzu quickly replied, not wanting to make the Phantom Knights user feel bad.

Yuto and Ruri then secretly exchanged glances and grins. Time to put their plan into motion.

"Ruri, what are you doing?" Yuzu pulled Ruri for a bit, questioning in whisper.

"Fufufu, it's all part of our plan." Ruri whispered back to Yuzu, referring to Yuto when she said 'our', which means Yuto also took part in this. "After I take Yuya for a spin, all you need to do is to get him to dance with you. We can see it now… Your eyes meet, your lips parted into a kissable pout…and soon, he'll think of you as more 'girlfriend' than 'childhood friend'…"

Yuzu's face turned into the same color as Yuya's hair. "J-just what exactly are you planning?! No, I'm even afraid to know!" She was nearly fussing hearing that.

"Don't worry, I already have Sayaka, Allen, and Edo to keep Grace and Gloria busy, so you can have Yuya all by yourself now." Ruri pointed behind Yuzu. When the pink haired girl turned around, true enough; Grace was being dragged by Gloria, Sayaka, Allen, and Edo away from Yuya. Despite her struggle, in the end, she couldn't win against four people dragging her. Sayaka and Allen made thumbs up to Ruri and Yuto, which the two returned. Good job!

"Ruri…!" Yuzu whined in embarrassment, making Ruri giggled.

"Come on, Yuya!" Ruri quickly pulled Yuya to the bonfire with her, leaving Yuzu with Yuto.

Shun though, halted Yuya midway, causing the younger boy to looked up to Shun who, much to his scare, was looking at him with sharp eyes similar to that of a falcon eyeing its prey and ready to take a grab with its claws.

"Don't hold Ruri too close, got it?" Shun told Yuya, his presence threatening and Yuya nodded vigorously in return. When Shun let go and finally made his leave, Yuya breath a sight of relief before letting Ruri to pull him towards the bonfire again.

"May I ask for a dance, Milady?" Yuto extended his hand for Yuzu, smiling so gentlemanly.

Yuzu sighed but then chuckling at Yuto's way to ask for a dance, which was fitting for him. He did giving the vibe of a knight. Accepting his hand, the two of them go to the bonfire. Yuto placed his left hand on Yuzu's waist while his right hand holding her left hand, and Yuzu did the same but with opposite hands.

"You know, I cannot believe that you're also part of this, Yuto." Yuzu referred to the plan that Ruri mentioned that was currently ongoing.

Yuto chuckled as he carefully guides Yuzu. "We are just trying to help. You need to be more confident Yuzu. Becoming an item with Yuya is much easier than me becoming an item with Ruri. Neither you nor Yuya have a protective older brother like Shun." He replied as he recalled the time when Shun caught him and Ruri together and nearly found out they were actually on a date, which they covered by telling him that they were preparing for the upcoming test.

"You haven't told Kurosaki? Not at all?" Yuzu blinked, clearly surprised. She thought since practically everyone around him knew he and Ruri like each other and they were pretty much an item already, Shun who was Ruri's older brother of all people should have known.

"None. He'll have my neck." Yuto immediately replied with flat voice and rigid expression.

"Aren't you overreacting? Both of you are best friends after all." Yuzu couldn't help but said so. If she were in Shun's position, she wouldn't mind giving Ruri to Yuto. Yuto has lots of great qualities and certainly a good boyfriend material in her book. She wouldn't be surprised if many girls would line up to be his girlfriend.

"You can say that because you never saw how very protective he can be when someone dare to even think of laying a hand on his sister. Maybe he won't be as mad as he does to the others since we are friends, but it doesn't change the fact that he won't approve." Yuto found his body nearly shuddering at the thought of what Shun would do to him if he found their relationship. It was already hard enough to keep his feeling for Ruri going unnoticed by his best friend.

"Until I prove myself worthy to Shun, Ruri and I have agreed to never let out our relationship." Yuto doesn't feel that he was good enough for Ruri and make their relationship official, so he would like to prove himself first before telling Shun about his feeling for Ruri.

"I think both of you are already good enough for each other. But if you feel that way then I give you my full support. You can ask any advice or help if you need one." Yuzu sincerely told Yuto. Since they supported her, it's natural for her to support them as well.

Meanwhile, Yuya and Ruri were dancing the same way Yuto and Yuzu does. Ruri has made sure that they dance far from Yuto and Yuzu so they can speak without being heard by one another. She has no doubt that Yuto would be doing well on his side, and the problem would be her side. Yuya, based from her observation and what the others and Yuzu herself have told her, was a ditz when it came to this kind of thing. She must set is feeling straight up and told him right on his face or else it would take like forever for him to realize it himself. She would do it subtly though.

"Yuya, can I ask you something?" Ruri started as she carefully guides Yuya who has never danced in his life. She was amused when Yuya tried his best not to step on her feet.

"Hm? What is it?" Yuya finally looked at her after trying his best to keep himself steady and didn't make any mistake in his moves. It was a good thing that Ruri was a good teacher, guiding him so that he won't step on her feet by mistake. He can be clumsy at times after all.

"How do you feel about Yuzu?" Ruri asked, causing Yuya to blink.

"Huh? She is my childhood best friend. Like an older sister you can say." Yuya answered simply, wondering why Ruri suddenly ask this.

Ruri sighed softly. An expected answer. "Are you sure you just view her as your friend?" She continued again.

"Eh, what?"

"I'm asking if you like her as a girl, if you get what I mean." She clarified her means.

At that, Yuya nearly stumbled and if it wasn't for Ruri's agility, Yuya's foot would have stepped on hers. "W-what?! No! Liking her that way was just out of my mind!" Yuya answered. A tinge of pink formed on his cheeks.

"Really? I, however, don't believe that you see her just as a friend." Ruri spoke her true mind. When she saw the tinge of pink on Yuya's cheeks and his baffled expression, she made a mental not on how cute Yuya was when being embarrassed.

"You fought so hard for Yuzu's sake with determination that I don't think you would do for a friend or a big sister. You should know yourself that Yuzu is very special to you. There must be times when you can't stop thinking about her or think that you want to make her happy no matter what, those sorts of feelings. Why don't you try to think more carefully?" Ruri ended their conversation and their dance with that. Yuya didn't realize that they have danced until they circled the bonfire. At the same time, Yuto and Yuzu also seemed to have finished.

"Thank you for the dance." Ruri bowed before leaving to dance with Yuto, leaving Yuya to his own thoughts.

"How is it?" Yuto asked as he and Ruri started to dance.

"I've done what I think will help him realize it. How about your side?" Ruri asked back.

"She is still lacking confidence. But I think I have stirred her spirit a bit. All that left for us is to wait for their progress." Yuto answered.

"Hey, Yuto, how long we are going to hide about us from Brother?" Ruri suddenly changed the subject as she leaned her head to Yuto's chest, causing the boy to blush. "I think you're already good enough. I can talk this over to my Brother to make him approve of you."

"Ruri..." Yuto murmured as he looked at the girl who leaned closer to him and he held her closer in return, making sure that Shun still hasn't return. "I understand how you feel. I also feel bad to hide this from Shun for a long time already. But this is just not the time. Still, don't worry. I have no intention to hide this forever. I will try harder from now on so that soon there is no need for us to hide anymore. If he somehow find out about us, I won't give up. I'll definitely get his approval."

Ruri raised her head from Yuto's chest and placed her forehead against Yuto's while smiling sweetly with blush on her face. Yuto didn't look away from those gaze, returning the sweet smile with his own loving smile and the two laughed quietly together. They decided to stay that way for a moment longer, not caring if everyone around saw them, which they doubt, or being teased by their friends, treasuring this one moment together like they were the only ones at the bonfire. They were already in their own little world, and no one can disturb them.

Yuya now started to ponder what Ruri told him. He admitted that Yuzu was very important to him since they were children and he thought of her as a big sister, but Ruri just clearly implied that he actually considers Yuzu as more than a friend or big sister. Now he found himself confused. It was true that Yuzu gave him a slightly different vibe from Gongenzaka who is also his best friend and other girls around him, but can that be considered as liking her more than just a friend? Sure, ever since he crossed dimensions Yuzu has always been in his mind, he wanted to save her and protect her and all, but again, can that be considered…

…Wait…

Yuya blinked when a certain memory came into his mind. A moment after he concluded his Duel against Zarc in the mind space. At that time he told Zarc that there is someone whom he wants to make smile the most. And the person who came into his mind back then and now is…

Yuzu.

" _That's right…! At that time her face came into my head! No, not only that, even now if I ask to myself about it again, it would always be Yuzu!"_

Yuya thought again and again and no matter how many times he asked himself Yuzu would always be the only person to pop out in his head. Yuzu is noisy and can be reckless and there are times he doesn't understand her, but just seeing her smile makes him at ease and he thought he want to always laugh sincerely with her. He even stated to himself that he loves her smile the most. He didn't give much thought of it, but now, when he said 'love', did he meant it _that_ way?

"Yuya? What's wrong?"

Yuya jumped when Yuzu patted his back, causing him to instinctively took a step back from her, startling the girl.

"Whoa?! Yuzu?! Don't scare me like that!" Yuya said as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"W-what's with you? I'm just patting your shoulder." Yuzu blinked, confused by the reaction she got.

"Y-you're right, sorry!" Yuya steadied himself again, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Damn it, why he was being like this?

"Do you want to dance?" Yuzu asked, extending her hand to him.

"S-sure! Let's dance!" Yuya accepted her hand, but his eyes were looking away from her. He tried his best to focus on the dance instead. But he turned to her face when he heard her stifled a soft laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Yuya asked, raising a brow.

"You're making funny face Yuya so I can't help it!" Yuzu laughed as she looked at him. Yuzu's face somehow looked as bright as sunshine in his eyes. Yuya felt his heart skipped when seeing her making that face.

" _Yuzu…was she always as cute as she is now…?"_

 **CITY GATE – HEARTLAND CITY – XYZ DIMENSION**

Chris, holding a luggage in his hand, was looking at the direction where the bonfire was located. He had been watching the Tag Duel from the sidelines where none of his old friends, especially Yuto, could notice him. After everything he had done, even after a week, he still couldn't forgive himself for his betrayal. He had disappointed both his father and his friends. Until he fully atones for his sins, he can't go back to their side. And so, until the time comes, he has decided to leave the city. Of course, he also took responsibility in rebuilding the city, but from afar.

"Going somewhere?"

Chris halted when he was about to enter the car that would take him to leave the city. He turned behind him to see Shun and Kaito who seemed to have expected this turn of event.

"Kaito. Shun. It's been a while." Chris simply said, motioning the driver to get his luggage into the car first while he faced them.

"Yuto and Ruri have been looking for you." Kaito told his former senior. To be honest, his feeling for his former senior was rather mixed. The disappointment he has for Chris was still there, though he wasn't angry at Chris for carding him, but a part of him also wants his former senior to stay in the city and be with them again like in the old days.

"I have no right to return to their side. Not with the way I am now. Even if they forgive me, I can't forgive myself." Chris replied.

Shun and Kaito looked at each other and sighed, having expected that answer as well. None of them were saying anything. Shun brought out a box from his bag and handed it to Chris who received it with questioning look of what was inside the box, but Shun didn't answer the question and instead took his leave with Kaito, waving a hand at Chris for the last time.

"We didn't come here to try to stop you." Kaito said without looking back at Chris.

"Just open it once you passed the gate." Shun told him, also without turning back to their former senior.

Chris watched their backs until were out of his sight. Entering the car with the box in his hand, the gate opened, allowing the car to drive out, leaving Heartland City. After staring the box for a couple of minutes, Chris finally opened the box. What was inside the box made Chris almost tear up. They were photos of himself and his friends back when they were still students. The photos taken for the past three years they were together. Amongst the photos was a paper with autographs written by none other than his old friends. Yuto, Ruri, Sayaka, Allen, even Shun and Kaito's. At the center of the paper were words that was clearly handwritten by Yuto:

' _We will be waiting for you.'_

Chris covered his face and laughed softly. He had long accepted to be exiled from his homeland or no longer welcomed by his friends for his betrayal. He was ready to receive any backlash from everyone and ready to never step foot in Heartland again. But this…looks like he can't leave the city longer than he had expected. Not with many people waiting for his return.

"See you later…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Dimension Highway –** When Yuya and Yuzu are visiting the City, they are surprised to be welcomed by not only Yugo and Rin but also the residents of the whole City waiting for Yuya and Yugo to Duel for the title of Duel King. Yuma's reluctance prompts Rin and Yuzu to join the Duel as well. Amused by the idea, Jack set a course for the four of them to Duel that can be seen throughout the whole dimensions.

* * *

 **Sorry if we were late from our usual schedule. It was rainy season over here and it often interferes with our internet connection. We contemplated between giving Yuya and Yuto new dragons or not, but after much thinking we realized they have already summoned enough dragons in recent chapters, so we decided to give them new Phantom Knights and Entermate Monsters instead. Having them relying too often and too much on their Dragon-Type Monsters are boring to write, so something new like this is fine in our book.**

 **Due to certain reasons that we cannot tell, for the time being from this chapter onwards, we will write this Fanfic Original Cards in my profile page. We are very sorry for the lack of explanation, but we really can't tell our reason doing this.**

 **There was a typo in chapter 64 and 65 regarding how many chapters are left. since this fanfic will end at chapter 72, now it's only six chapters left towards the end!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	67. Dimension Highway

**Big thanks to** _ **EH-01, DKILAM, Guests, Demon Lord Luciela, himekuroyuki853, Elbarto4000, aqua9597, Ryujomaru15, Ulrich362, Sylver287, Citylover96, Playerhood18, Unknowedz, Big duels, Yuka Kuroshiro, dvdryms, AlissonJohns, Demons Anarchy of Pride, StrikeDragoon, Leafeon12, Dknight27, GamingGuy84**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

 **KUROSAKI RESIDENCE – HEARTLAND CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya woke up from his sleep, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, and slowly stood up. Sunlight streamed in through the window, casting shadows on the flooring. Brushing the dirt off his arms, Yuya began to neatly fold the blanket, and placed the pillow sheet on top. He looked beside him and found another already neatly fold blanket. He then looked at the time. It was 8 A.M. Yuya was surprised that he was able to wake up this early than usual. But maybe because he wasn't in his room let alone his house. Yesterday night, the bonfire dance was abruptly ended when it started raining. Shun and Ruri quickly brought him, Yuzu, and Yuto to their house for shelter, allowing them to stay until the rain stop. Unfortunately for Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuto, the rain continued to fall and it was already late, so the Kurosaki siblings proposed that they stay for the night. The three guests, having no choice, accepted the siblings' generosity, calling their families of the situation and promised to go back as soon as they can. Yuzu sleep together with Ruri in the latter's room, while Yuya and Yuto sleep in an extra guest bedroom.

After making sure he has tidied up everything, Yuya changed to his normal clothes before leaving. Exiting the bedroom and went straight to the dining room, Yuya was greeted by Shun and Yuto who were sitting on the sofa while the girls, Yuzu and Ruri, were preparing for breakfast. From the smell, Yuya guessed they were making egg scrambles and toast.

"Mornin' guys." Yuya greeted as he took a seat on the chair across the sofa.

"Morning. Have a nice sleep last night?" Shun asked before being called by his sister to help preparing the plates on the table.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting us stays last night." Yuya thanked the Kurosaki siblings.

"Yuya, don't just sit there! Ruri and Kurosaki have been kind enough to let us stay, at least help us!" Yuzu scolded the tomato-haired boy, motioning him to help in the kitchen with her.

"No, no, it's fine. It's merrier with this many people in the house. Our parents are out of town since yesterday because of work." Ruri replied as she and Yuzu placed the breakfast on the plates one by one. Once everything in place, the occupants of the house sat on the chair around the dining table, starting their breakfast time.

"By the way, Yuya, Yuzu, before going back to Maiami, why don't you go visit Yugo and Rin?" Yuto suggested to the two Pendulum counterparts.

"To the City? Well, I also miss Yugo and Rin and would be happy to meet them, but why the sudden suggestion?" Yuya asked as he eats his egg scrambles.

"Nothing really special. It's just Rin has told me that lately Yugo said he wants to meet the both of you. So I thought why don't you stop by for a bit?" Ruri told them while holding her Duel Disk that was showing a message from Rin on the screen.

"I think you two better go now before Yugo abruptly appear at your front door first." Yuto added. Yuya and Yuzu instinctively imagined Yugo arrived at their respective house riding his D-Wheel, cheerfully waving and calling them without a care of disturbing the neighborhood while was Rin sitting on the back and sighed. That was indeed a possible scenario and one they would rather avoid.

"You're right. Let's go there, Yuya. We can meet Jack, Crow, Tokumatsu-san, and the others too." Yuzu turned to Yuya, expecting for him to agree. When Yuya made eye contact with her, he quickly turned away, eyes staring at his nearly finished egg scrambles.

"S-sure. I guess Mom won't mind if I'm back a little late…" Yuya mumbled chewing his toast. Looking at Yuzu brought him back to the dance last night. Ever since then, his body was acting strangely. Whenever he saw Yuzu, his heart starts to throb quite hard, his chest gets tight, and his face gets hot. And now, it was difficult for him to face Yuzu.

" _Geez…what's wrong with me?! I've been thinking about what Ruri has told me, but I just don't get it! Do I like Yuzu more as a friend or not, I just don't get it! But the prospect of me and Yuzu dating is plain weird if I'm imagining it! So maybe that's not the case? But then why am I like this?!"_ Yuya inwardly was panicking that he expressed by eating the rest of his breakfast at remarkable speed without choking himself.

"Slow down Yuya! Don't eat so quickly like that! We still have time if we want to go!" Yuzu tried to calm down the panicking Yuya who didn't listen to her.

"I-I'm done! I'll wash the dish and then get myself prepare!" Yuya went to the sink and began to wash the dirty plates as he said, trying his best to distract his thoughts from whatever strange things happening to him at the moment in regards of Yuzu.

Unbeknownst to him and Yuzu, Yuto and Ruri have been watching the exchange between the two and Yuya's reaction. Seeing that, Yuto and Ruri exchanged triumphant grins, which didn't go unnoticed by Shun who decided to stay quiet and ask question later. Yuto and Ruri secretly made hand signs and somehow it looked like they were telepathically conversing.

" _I'll send message to Rin before they go. You'll tell Yugo?"_ Ruri asked Yuto.

" _No. You know how overly honest he can be. He also can't read the mood, so he may blab it all out if we tell him."_ Yuto replied.

" _Understood."_ Ruri nodded as she started to write the message to Rin.

"I'm done too. Speaking about going to the City, are you coming too?" Yuzu asked to the three Xyz users as she was about to wash her plates.

"No. We have appointment with Kaito and the others already." Shun answered as he also finished his breakfast. Yuto and Ruri confirmed this by nodding at Yuzu.

"I see. That's too bad. We'll give your regards to Yugo and Rin then." Yuzu told them before washing her plates.

With Yuzu gone, Shun faced his sister and best friend with questioning look, making the two said people to stop whatever they were doing.

"Okay now, what are you two are planning? I know those faces you two are making." Shun finally asked them. While he didn't know what they were thinking, he knew it was something that can be considered mischievous.

"We're just trying to help Yuya and Yuzu."

That was the only answer Shun got from the two who spotted innocent smile that would have gained award for the best actor and actress of the year. Shun prayed whatever Yuya and Yuzu will go through, they will come out safely.

 **DUEL PALACE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

After parting ways with Yuto and Kurosaki siblings, Yuya and Yuzu made a call to their houses to inform the change of their schedules and received their permission. Yuya and Yuzu once again entered another portal that lead them to Synchro Dimension. When they arrived there, at Duel Palace, the two were far more shocked than when they arrived at Heartland yesterday. The area below that used to be slums where Commons lived now becoming more like townhouses, not so different from the upper area where only Tops lived. The border that separated Tops and Commons areas was gone, allowing the citizens to go freely between the two areas.

"Yuya! Yuzu! You finally came!" Yugo tackled the two from behind, pulling them into his embrace, which startled them.

"Yugo! I told you not to surprise them! Be more delicate!" Rin scolded as she was rushing behind him, yanking Yugo's ear to make him let go of their Pendulum counterparts.

"Ouch! Ouch! I got it already so let go!" Yugo cried out, letting go of Yuya and Yuzu.

"It's been a while, Yugo, Rin!" Yuya greeted the two Synchro counterparts.

"Both of you are as energetic as always." Yuzu said with a chuckle as Rin was still holding Yugo by his ear while Yugo was crying out to be freed.

"Of course, especially since everyone has been waiting for you!" Yugo finally freed himself from Rin's grasp, rubbing his pained ear.

"Everyone?" Yuya and Yuzu blinked together. They didn't notice it because their attentions were preoccupied by the new scenery of the City, but now that Yugo mentioned it, they finally realized that the whole stadium benches were filled with audience, both Tops and Commons alike. Yuya could see Tokumatsu, Shinji, and the kids amongst the audience, waving at them.

"Why is everyone here?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. How could he not realize it so soon with this many people?!

"Isn't it obvious? They are here to watch the Duel." Rin told Yuya, patting his back.

"What Duel?" Yuzu asked. She didn't hear there will be any event over here.

Yugo jabbed his thumb to his chest as he answered. "Duel against Yuya and me, of course! Here and now, I challenge you to a Duel for the title of Duel King!" He pointed at Yuya, eyes burning up and his body itching to start the Duel already.

"Huh?!" Yuya could only shouted at the sudden turn of events. He came because he heard Yugo had wanted to meet him and so he thought it won't harm to do a little visit, but the reason Yugo wanted to meet him soon was for that?! They did make a promise to Duel again, but again, this was all too sudden!

"You are the current Duel King, Yuya. When the King received a challenge you ought to accept it." A big hologram of Jack appeared, looking down at Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, and Rin, while his real self was standing beside Melissa. Despite admitting that he was a former King, everyone couldn't help but think he was still one when seeing him like this.

"Jack!"

"I've prepared a special stage for you and Yugo. Thank Reiji Akaba for creating this, a Riding Course that runs through all four dimensions!" Jack flicked his fingers. In a second, a road materialized that pass through the warp holes. The materialization of the the course brought attention to everyone in the other dimensions. At the same time, holographic screen also appeared, showing what happened in Duel Palace.

"Hey, isn't that Yuya and Yuzu?" Sayaka pointed at the screen while eating her crepes, prompting her friends to turn to the screen as well.

"Yugo and Rin too! And this riding course, are they going to do a Riding Duel?" Yuto wondered out loud. He looked at Ruri for answer, but Ruri shook her head, meaning Rin didn't tell her anything about this.

"This course pass through the portals. Which means most likely everyone in the whole dimensions can watch this Duel." Shun noted as he scanned the road that connected to the portals.

"Reiji Akaba call it the Dimension Highway! Now, we want you to put on the best Riding Duel ever for the residents of all the dimensions!" Jack revealed, which followed by loud cheer from everyone who were watching, particularly the audience in the Duel Palace. Their cheers were so loud that the whole place seemed to shake.

"You should have informed me first at least before I came here!" Yuya slightly objected. He would normally be happy to accept the challenge like this, but this time he was completely shocked and didn't know how to react. It almost gave him heart attack.

"Don't sweat the small detail, let's go full throttle, Yuya!" Yugo grabbed Yuya by the back of his jacket and started to drag him to the pit stop.

"Listen to me first! Didn't you say that you and Jack will duel to determine who will fight me first?" Yuya reminded while struggling against Yugo's strong grip.

Yugo stopped and let go of Yuya's jacket, turning to him again. "Nope. Jack said I can go first." He replied as he pointed at the hologram of Jack.

"Whoever wins, I will eventually regain the title of Duel King." Jack added, continuing Yugo's answer. Yuya sweat dropped though not so surprise at the answer. It was so like Jack.

"You heard him. So let's go!" Yugo started to drag Yuya again, this time by his wrist, and Yuya has no strength to resist again and just let himself being dragged by his Synchro counterpart.

Yuzu and Rin chuckled seeing the scene before Yuzu blinked and went silent in thought. She thought quick but deep and remembering the Duel yesterday, an idea came into her mind. She grasped Rin by her wrist and dragged her with her like Yugo did to Yuya, much to the surprise of the green-haired girl. Yuzu stopped right in front of Yugo and Yuya with Rin, halting the two boys.

"Hey, why don't we make this a Tag Duel? I'll be with Yuya and Rin will be with Yugo." Yuzu proposed, clasping her hands together.

"A Tag Duel?" Yugo repeated. Before he could even think about it, Yuzu pulled him and Yuya and Rin to her, forming a circle as she started to whisper to the three of them so no one can listen.

"If we do this, maybe we can pacify Zarc's soul and remind his time with Ray. Let's do this together. Okay?" Yuzu told them. She hasn't told this to any of them, but yesterday, while dueling against Yuto and Ruri, she felt Ray's soul reacted within her, and she deduced that Zarc's soul might be also reacting the same way within Yuya even though he hasn't told her anything. No matter how little the chances are, if they can move Zarc's soul, it's better that they do it.

"But…" Yuya wasn't so sure with the idea. He did sense a reaction from Zarc's soul during and after the Duel yesterday, but he also felt a different reaction that following after and that reaction was unusual. He couldn't describe how it affected him.

"If you need a D-Wheel, you got one!" Crow called out to Yuya and Yuzu, snapping the former from his thought. Crow was waiting at the pit stop with two D-Wheels that Yuya and Yuzu used during Friendship Cup behind him.

"Crow!" Yuya exclaimed, glad to see another one of his friend he made in City.

"I brought the D-Wheel you used during the Friendship Cup! And of course, the suits and helmets as well! To be honest, I kinda envy you. You're able to have a Riding Duel on an awesome course like this!" Crow handed the suits and helmets to Yuya and Yuzu. Yuya's suit and helmet were the same one, but Yuzu's were different. Instead of the white with pink pads and buttons colored suit, Yuzu's suit has the same design as Yuya's with colors similar as her Maiami Middle-School uniform. Her helmet was also rounder in shape with the same color but the lens was pink like the one she wore before.

"That's right, the ones I used before were Rin's helmet and suit." Yuzu said as she looked at Rin. And she was surprised to find that Rin has already changed to her Riding suit. So fast!

"Old Man Tokumatsu and the kids are looking forward to it as well. Do your best." Crow thumbed up at Yuya, making Yuya looked at his suit and helmet and then to the bench where Tokumatsu and the others were sitting.

"Looking forward to it… Then let's do it!" There was no way Yuya could refuse after seeing so many expectations from them. And just as Yuzu said, this may pacify Zarc's soul. He must do his best in this Duel, even better than the Duel yesterday. He will bring back Zarc's lost passion for Entertainment Duel.

"Talking about D-Wheel, you have fixed yours?" Yuya said as he looked at Yugo's D-Wheel. He had heard that it was broken during Yugo's Duel against the brainwashed Rin.

Yugo tapped his D-Wheel with a proud look. "Yeah. With Jack and Crow's help we got to fix it within three days! We even made a new one!" He pointed at the new D-Wheel they built. It was quite similar with Yugo but gave off more feminine vibe and the colors were similar with Rin's usual clothes. This D-Wheel must be made for Rin.

"It looks cute. This really suits you, Rin." Yuzu commented as she touched the new D-Wheel.

"Thank you. Riding together with Yugo with our own D-Wheel is fun and all, but with this Yugo and I can train our Riding Duel skills together without taking turns like before." Rin explained as she put on her helmet and checked the engine.

"However the result is, no hard feelings." Rin extended her hand to Yuzu for a handshake, which Yuzu accepted.

"We won't lose too!" Yuzu replied.

Yuya and Yuzu didn't waste anymore time. They quickly changed to their Riding Duel suits and assumed their positions. With the four of them ready in front of the first portal, Melissa stood from her seat and started the opening.

"The scale of this battle is unprecedented! It's the very first of its kind! And the one who shall provide coverage for this dimension-transcending battle of the century is…ME, who provided live coverage for all the matches in the Friendship Cup! The one and only Melissa Claire!" Melissa reintroduced herself as cheerfully as she always does.

"All right, let's do this! Are you ready!?" Melissa announced, starting the activation of Action Field and the countdown which earned eager reply from the audience.

"YEAH!"

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER ACCEL}

 **[RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!]**

The four teens set off, entering the portal that lead to another part of City. From the other portal, Yugo coming out from it first, giving him the first Turn with Rin, Yuya and Yuzu in tow. Rin sped up, riding by Yugo's side ahead of Yuya and Yuzu.

"I take the first Turn! While I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3)!" Yugo Special Summoned Beigomax in Attack Position.

"And then, I Normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Lastly, Yugo lastly summoned Red-Eyed Dice also in Attack Position.

"I Tune Beigomax with Red-Eyed Dice! The thousand-faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blade! Synchro Summon! Level 4! High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!" Yugo summoned a mechanical ninja-like Monster with orange scarf in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yugo concluded, looking at Yuya and Yuzu behind him. "You better ride faster or we will get all the Action Cards!"

Yuya couldn't help but smile at that. "You bet we will! My Turn! With Scale 2 Timesword Magician and Scale 6 Entermate Extra Shooter, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 5 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya Summoned Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), Entermate Big Bite Turtle (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 3), and Entermate Rakudown (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) in Attack Position.

"And then, from my hand, I Summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuya Normal Summoned Tuning Magician. Due to its Effect, Yuya and Yuzu's LP was decreased by 400 while Yugo and Rin's LP was increased by the same amount.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 4000 = 3600**

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 4000 = 4400**

"I Tune Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Big Turtle with Tuning Magician! Hero's sword that set forth unyielding light. Now and here, awaken along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Magical Swordsman on Enlightenment! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Synchro Summoned Enlightenment Paladin in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Sword Revolt Rip Zuru with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Enlightenment Paladin joined its dual swords into one, twirling it as the paladin rushed to the Speedroid Monster. Just when the sword was about to reach the Speedroid Monster's neck, Yugo opened one of his facedown cards.

"Trap Card: High-Speed Cloak! I can negate destruction of High-Speedroid Monster I control until my next Turn!" Yugo announced as Zuru pulled its scarf and tied it around Enlightenment Paladin's sword, effectively stopping it and Zuru easily threw it up to the air. Enlightenment Paladin, however, didn't stop, it quickly retrieved its sword and swung it, sending green lightning down towards Zuru who endured it while protecting Yugo and Rin from the attack, receiving damage.

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 4400 = 3200**

"I end my Turn! How is that for a warm up, Yugo?" Yuya concluded as he replied to Yugo's earlier playful taunt.

"Heh! Not so bad, but you know it'll take more than that to take us down!" Yugo replied, grinning excitedly. Rin also spotted the same excitement.

"Enough warming up, let's go straight to the main action! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Wind Witch Flow! I send two Wind Witch Monsters in my hand to Special Summon Wind Witch – Flake Bell (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Rin summoned Flake Bell in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I Summon Wind Witch – Glass Bell (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!" Rin summoned Glass Bell in Attack Position. Following its Effect, she added a Wind Witch Monster from her Deck to her hand.

"I activate Flake Bell's Effect! Once per Turn I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the total ATKs of Wind Witch Monsters in my Graveyard!" She has sent Ice Bell with 1000 ATK and Snow Bell with 100 ATK, making the total damage that Yuya and Yuzu will receive is 1100 damage. Flake Bell twirled its staff to create a tornado of wind that inflicts damage to the Pendulum counterparts.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 3600 = 2500**

"I activate Magic Card: Air Revival! I can Special Summon a WIND-Element Monster from my Graveyard!" Rin summoned one of her Wind Witch – Ice Bells (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from Graveyard in Attack Position.

"When this card is summoned, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Rin declared, motioning Ice Bell to point its wand at Yuya and Yuzu, shooting strong cold winds that decreased their LP by 500.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 2500 = 2000**

"And then I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bell with Level 4 Glass Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Winter Bell chimed its bell, sending the same cold wind that Ice Bell unleashed, inflicting another 500 damage to Yuya and Yuzu.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 2000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn." Rin finished.

"Oh my, look at that! Right on her first Turn Rin has inflicted 2100 damage to Yuya and Yuzu! Your girl is amazing, Yugo!" Melissa commented with a teasing remark to the boy Synchro counterpart.

Yugo instantly blushed. "W-what?! No, no, no, Rin is my childhood friend!" He bashfully denied, though he was still grinning while Rin didn't pay that much attention to the commentary nor understanding Yugo's reaction.

"Don't give him too much credit, Ms. Commentator. Have you forgotten at the second round match he shamelessly tried to hug Serena who resembles Rin so many times? To put it simply, he is a wolf in sheep's clothing." Jack interjected, reminding everyone when Yugo tried to hug Serena without thinking that earned him punches from the girl that didn't stop Yugo, leading to a not so good to hear murmurs from the audience

"Don't add a comment that will cause misunderstanding, stupid former King!" Yugo hotly protested at Jack who seemed to enjoy the predicament Yugo got into. Yugo shuddered when Rin turned to him with clearly angry face

"Yugo, didn't I tell you to show delicacy towards girls?!" Rin yelled at Yugo, moving her D-Wheel closer to him. If it wasn't in the middle of the Duel, she would have pinched his cheek.

"T-that's not it! I mistook Serena as you and I missed you that time, so…" Yugo frantically tried to explain himself or else he has no doubt she will scold her for like hours once this Duel is over, but Yuzu just has to add fuel to the fire.

"Not only Serena, but you also hugged me and Ruri if Kurosaki didn't stop you. You also nearly hugged me even when you didn't mistake me as Rin." Yuzu remarked, which made Yuya and Yugo stiffened and angering Rin further. The crowds reached the same conclusion and started booing the poor Speedroid user.

"Whaaat? So you will hug any girl who looks like Rin, Yugo?"

"You're a jerk, Yugo!"

"Stay away from the girls!"

"Stop adding trash here and exaggerate the misunderstanding!" Yugo retorted furiously, twitching hard and glaring at the former King who was simply sipping his tea while sending mischievous grin at him. Oh, he is so gonna pay him back for this.

"Argh, enough! Don't bring this kind of topic when we are in the middle of the Duel! Just start your Turn already, Yuzu!" Yugo turned to Yuzu, expression a bit angry at her for complicating his situation, and the pink haired girl smiled weakly while raising a hand in front of her in apology.

"My Turn! From my hand I activate Fusion! I Fuse Luce the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva in my hand! Echoing melodious voice! Flowing Melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned Meisterin Schubert in Attack Position.

"I activate Meisterin Schubert's Effect! I can target cards in either player's Graveyards that were used for Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of Meisterin Schubert by 200 for each card banished!" Yuzu banished Luce and Sonata, increasing the Fusion Monster's ATK to 2800.

"Battle! I attack Sword Revolt Rip Zuru with Meisterin Schubert!" Yuzu pointed at Yugo's Monster. Meisterin Schubert twirled its baton as it was pointed towards Zuru, shooting a spiraling musical score that strikes the Synchro Monster. Due to Yugo's Trap Card, Zuru cannot be destroyed until his next Turn, enduring the attack.

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 3200 = 1700**

Yugo opened his other face-down card right after his Monster received the attack. "Trap Card: Speed Call! When a Synchro Monster I control is attacked but not destroyed, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Tuner Monster from my Deck in Defense Position and it cannot be destroyed!" Yugo Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3) in Defense Position.

"Then I attack Tri-Eyed Dice with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuzu used Yuya's Synchro Monster to attack a second time. Enlightenment Paladin threw sword like a boomerang towards Zuru, but before it could do so, Rin jumped and picked a floating Action Card near her.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Rin activated the Action Card, enabling Zuru to evade the sword and threw it back to its owner.

"But with this we are even. I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" Yugo summoned Shave Boomerang in Attack Position.

"That Monster!" Yuya remembered the Monster as the one Yugo used during his Duel against Yuto. And Zuru was Level 4 while Tri-Eyed Dice was Level 3 and a Tuner. Yuya knew exactly what Yugo was planning to do.

"Here it comes, Yuzu!" Yuya warned his partner, which Yuzu replied with a nod.

"And then I Tune Level 4 Sword Revolt Rip Zuru with Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yugo summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Oh! It's finally here! Yugo's ace Monster!" Melissa cheered.

"I activate Shave Boomerang's Effect! Once per Turn I can target 1 monster on the field to change this card to Defense Position, and that target loses 300 ATK! I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Shave Boomerang changed into Defense Position and lowered Clear Wing's ATK to 2200.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect! When it's being targeted by Monster Effects, it can negate the Effect and destroy that Monster and gain ATK equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo has his ace Monster destroyed Shave Boomerang, increasing Clear Wing's ATK to 4500 in return.

"Battle! I attack Meisterin Schubert with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Clear Wing's body was enveloped in green winds from its wings like a tornado. The dragon flew high in zigzag motion before marching down towards the Fusion Monster.

Yuzu opened her facedown card immediately before the attack connects. "Trap Card: Maestra's Vocal! When a Melodious Maestra Monster I control is targeted for attack, I can increase its ATK by 1000!" Yuzu increased Meisterin Schubert's ATK to 3800.

Meisterin Schubert blocked Clear Wing's attack with an invisible force created from its baton. However, the baton slowly cracked and eventually destroyed to pieces, disabling the force and the next that happened, Clear Wing has strike through the Fusion Monster, destroying it.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 1500 = 800**

"Neither Yuya nor Yuzu can't get an Action Card on time, so at the very least Yuzu increase her Monster's ATK to lower the damage they will take so they will still have LP remains. Looks like they have prepared this specifically for fighting against Clear Wing's Effect." Jack commended the Pendulum pair.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Yuya, if you're a man and an entertainer, then do something more! You can't let the girls doing all the job!" Yugo told his Pendulum counterpart, noting how so far the girls, namely Rin and Yuzu were the ones who were dealing the big damage.

"Of course I know! The fun starts now! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned Entermate Cheermole (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2 / PS: 5) in Attack Position.

"I Tune Cheermole with Enlightenment Paladin! From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout the wide world! Revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 8)!" Yuya summoned Enlightenment Paladin in Attack Position.

"Here it is, everyone! It's the Synchro-Pendulum Monster that Yuya used in the final match of this year's Friendship Cup! The magician that allows Yuya to achieve victory! No offense, Jack." Melissa said the last part softly to Jack sitting beside her.

"No offense taken. It is the fact that sublime magician is one of the reasons of my defeat. A truly remarkable magician." Jack said with praises and respect for Yuya's Nirvana High Paladin.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Winter Bell with Nirvana High Paladin! Truth Sukhavati!" Yuya targeted Winter Bell who has lower ATK than Clear Wing. Nirvana High Paladin raised its sword and swung it down at the Wind Witch Monster.

"I activate Flake Bell's second Effect! When a Synchro Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate destruction and make its Level equal to Flake Bell!" Rin changed Winter Bell's Level to 4, the same as Flake Bell. Winter Bell clashed its body against Nirvana High Paladin's sword, creating a crack on its head but at the same time it also deflects the paladin's sword.

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 1700 = 900**

Noticing an Action Card ahead, Yuzu abruptly sped up, riding pass Yugo and Rin and picked the Action Card. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Nirvana High Paladin can attack one more time!" She granted Yuya's Monster a chance to attack for the second time.

Yuya smiled gratefully at his partner. "Thanks, Yuzu! I attack Flake Bell!" He declared the second attack at the weakest Monster on the Field this time. The blue-armored paladin raised its sword again and this time sent a slash of sword energy towards the Wind Witch Monster.

"Not so fast!" Yugo speeded up in full, passing Yuzu to get the Action Card floating on the course. "Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!"

Nirvana High Paladin's energy slash sliced Flake Bell into two, exploding the Wind Witch Monster, but Rin came out from the smoke unharmed thanks to Yugo's Action Card.

"Aaaah! Just a little bit more and it would have been Yuya and Yuzu's victory!" Melissa commented excitedly at the close call, unable to stay still in her spot.

"The only reason Yuzu was able to get pass Yugo was because his and Rin's attentions were distracted at that time. In terms of riding D-Wheel, Yugo and Rin have superior skill than both Yuya and Yuzu. They have more experience than the two of them." Jack commented, impressed at Yugo's skill. He and Yugo had a little race back at Heartland before departing to Fusion Dimension, so he could tell that Yugo's skill and knowledge are top-notch. He barely won in their race. He would even call Yugo a genius Riding Duelist, though he won't say this right in front of the said person.

"Nice safe, Yugo!" Rin praised as she caught up to Yugo, they once again in the lead of the course.

"Hehehe! You can always count on me!" Yugo bashfully accepted the praise. Hopefully this will also ease her previous anger. He had dreamed for this to happen. He and Rin dueling like this side by side. It was a dream come true. It felt so great, and will definitely be greater if they win.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"Sorry, Yuya. If only I can pass Yugo…" Yuzu apologized. She would want to speed up, but she was afraid she might screw up if she went faster.

"Don't fret too much about it. Don't forget that Yugo is more experienced in riding D-Wheel. Rin too. If this is a true race, I have no doubt they will win against us." Yuya tried to assure his partner.

"Then what should we do? If they stay ahead of us, they can stop our next attacks with Action Cards." Yuzu asked, unsure they will win at this rate.

"In that case, we'll need our Monster's help." Yuya replied simply, confusing Yuzu.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Wind Tuning! I can treat a WIND-Element Monster I control as a Level 3 Tuner Monster!" Rin treated Winter Bell as Tuner Monster and changed its Level into 3.

"I Tune Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Winter Bell! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Wind Witch – Clear Bell (ATK: 3400 / DEF: 2700 / LV: 10)!" Rin summoned a Monster that resembled Glass Bell but with pony tail hair and its skirt was longer and it has pair of green wings that resembled Clear Wing's wings. It was carrying a white staff with green diamond crystal with two bells instead of a wand.

"I activate Clear Bell's Effect! Once per Turn it can destroy 1 Monster my opponent controls that was summoned from Extra Deck and Clear Bell gains ATK equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK until the End Phase!" Clear Bell spread its wings, unleashing green lights from the wings similarly as Clear Wing's Dichroic Mirror that destroyed Nirvana High Paladin and increased Clear Bell's ATK to 6700.

"Battle! I attack Entermate Rakudown with Clear Bell!" Rin pointed at the nearly forgotten Entermate Monster. Clear Bell chimed the bells attached on its staff, creating sound waves that was loud enough to hurt everyone's hearing for exception of Rin herself.

Yuya quickly opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Pendulum Surprise Box! I discard the cards in my Pendulum Zones to negate the damage and Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard with its ATK 0 and Effects negated!" He discarded his Pendulum Zones and then revived Enlightenment Paladin in Attack Position. Enlightenment Paladin created barriers that protected Yuya and Yuzu from the sound waves while Rakudown was destroyed.

"I activate Entermate Rakudown's Effect! When this card is destroyed, the opposing Monster's ATK is lowered by 800!" Yuya lowered Clear Bell's ATK to 5900, though Yuya knew this would be pointless anyway since Rin will soon end her Turn as she has no other cards.

"I end my Turn." Rin finished.

"What do you think of this situation, Jack?" Melissa asked, giving her mic to the former King.

"Yugo and Rin pair are clearly on the lead. But as long as both players' LP still remains, the outcome of the Duel cannot be decided yet. No matter how much in a pinch players are, if they can come up with the right strategy, even a single draw can turn the table around." Jack commented, giving back the mic to the commentator. His eyes locked at Yuya. The Pendulum user has penchant to turn the table around with huge surprises whenever he was in a pinch, so he couldn't help but look at him in this situation.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Melodious Tuning! I Special Summon a Melodious Monster from my Graveyard as Level 1 Tuner Monster!" Yuzu summoned back Meisterin Schubert in Attack Position as a Tuner Monster and its Level became 1.

"I Tune Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin with Level 1 Meisterin Schubert! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Meisterin Constanze the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)!" Yuzu summoned a Monster that closely resembled Schubert but with white colored clothing and brown spiky hair with sword-like baton.

"Wow! Just look at that everyone! Yuzu just performed Synchro Summon! So unexpectedly Yuzu has learned how to Synchro Summon! Don't tell me that she's actually already learning other Summoning Methods too?" Melissa exclaimed, impressed at Yuzu's new Synchro Monster.

"I activate Meisterin Constanze's Effect! Once per Turn it can Special Summon a Melodious Monster from Graveyard, but that Monster cannot attack the Turn it was summoned, and Constanze gains ATK equal to half of its ATK until the End Phase!" Yuzu revived Meisterin Schubert in Attack Position and added half of its ATK to Constanze, increasing its ATK to 4500.

"Battle! I attack Clear Bell with Meisterin Constanze!" Constanze swung its baton, colorful musical notes that hitting the Wind Witch Monster who used its wings to defend from the continuous attacks.

"Clear Bell cannot be destroyed by Monsters summoned from Extra Deck and the damage will be halved!" Rin revealed as Clear Bell continued to endure the attack until Constanze produced no more musical notes from its baton.

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 900 = 350**

"I end my Turn. Alright, we can do this, Yuya!" Yuzu got fired up.

"That's the spirit! My Turn! From my hand I activate Speedroid Robotic Cycle's Effect! I discard it to draw 2 cards!" Yugo sent Robotic Cycle to his Graveyard and then drew 2 cards from his Deck. He picked on the cards and activated it.

"I activate Magic Card: Wind Accel! I can Special Summon WIND-Type Monster from Graveyard with its Effect negated!" Yugo summoned back Rin's ace Monster in Attack Position.

The moment her ace Monster was summoned, Rin pointed at Clear Bell. "I activate Clear Bell's third Effect! Once per Turn I can treat a Monster I control as a Tuner Monster!" She pointed at Yugo's ace Monster, treating it as a Tuner Monster until the rest of this Turn. Rin nodded at Yugo who nodded back and smiled gratefully in return before activating his other card he has drawn.

"I activate Magic Card: Cold Dice! A Level of a Monster I control is lowered equal to the number of dice shown!" As Yugo announced, a dice appeared and rolled down to the course. The dice spin for 10 seconds before revealing number 5, which means Clear Wing lost 5 Levels, making its current Level 2, just as Yugo has wanted.

"I Tune Level 7 Winter Bell with Level 2 Clear Wing! Synchro Summon! Level 9! High-Speedroid Winter Wing (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 9)!" Yugo summoned a silver plane-like Monster with dragon face on the cockpit and blue lines throughout its body.

"I activate Winter Wing's Effect! Once per Turn I can negate the opposing Monsters' Effects and gains 400 ATK for each Monster whose Effects are negated!" Yugo increased Winter Wing's ATK to 4100.

"Battle! I attack Meisterin Schubert with Winter Wing!" Yugo declared, prompting Winter Wing to shot its missiles towards the revived Fusion Monster.

Yuya knew that getting pass Yugo and Rin with D-Wheel skill alone would be impossible at the moment, and so, Yuya did what Shun had done during his Duel against Crow in the Friendship Cup. He jumped off from his D-Wheel, much to the shock of everyone watching. Enlightenment Paladin caught Yuya's hand and then threw him towards where the Action Card was floating above. Yuya picked it, and before he falls, Yuzu's Meisterin Constanze caught him and placed him back safely on his D-Wheel.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya activated the card he got, allowing Schubert to fly to the side, evading the missiles that nearly destroy the road behind them.

"I can't believe it! Yuya able to get an Action Card with the help of his and Yuzu's Monsters! They are coordinating with each other! So splendid! I almost can't believe my eyes! But it's really happening!" Melissa was nearly screaming from her disbelief. She gripped her mic so hard that it may break if she grips it tighter.

Crow whistled at Yuya's move. "You became bolder than ever, Yuya." He stated, impressed.

"Whether he is reckless or confident, I'm impressed." Shun stated as he watched Yuya.

"Whoa! Since when you have that much guts, Yuya?" Yugo asked as he rode beside Yuya, though not so surprised with the stunt that his Pendulum counterpart has pulled.

"You really need to ask that after what we had been through?" Yuya replied simply as he recalled the struggles he suffered during the dimensional war. Recalling that, Yuya didn't find the stunt to be scary at all. Besides, he trusted his Monsters. Now that he can communicate more properly with them, he didn't feel so much worry as he had no doubt his Monsters will always be there for him.

"Hahaha! You got that right." Yugo laughed when he saw the face Yuya was making. It was the face he made when he was going to do the climax. So he was confident that he will end everything on the next Turn? Interesting.

"I like that look. All right, show me what kind of performance you're keeping for this so-called climax! But mark my word that me and Rin won't let this be the last Turn!" Yugo speeded up again while turning his D-Wheel against Yuya, challenging the latter.

"It's show time! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned back Nirvana High Paladin in Attack Position.

"And then from my hand, I Summon Harmonizing Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4 / PS: 8)!" Yuya summoned a Magician-Type Monster with striking resemblance with Tuning Magician, but it was a bit older and taller than the Level 1 Magician. He summoned it in Defense Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Tuning! I can make a Pendulum Monster I control into a Tuner Monster with Level from 1 to 5! I choose Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuya treated Nirvana High Paladin as a Tuner Monster and changed its Level to 1. Yuya then turned to Yuzu, tilting his head at Constanze. That was her cue.

"I activate Constanze's second Effect! I can make the Type of a Monster I control to the same as another Monster I control by releasing the chosen Monster! I Release Enlightenment Paladin and change Schubert's Type the same as Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuzu released Yuya's first Synchro Monster, changing Schubert's Type from Angel to Magician. She smiled at Yuya. Preparation completed.

The exchange between the two didn't go unnoticed by Rin. _"Changing the Type of one of their Monsters and two Tuner Monsters… Don't tell me that Yuya is planning to…!"_ She has heard of Yuya's last Duel with Jack, but to think that Yuya was planning to do the same thing was beyond her expectation. She sped up, ready to pick an Action Card in case her feeling was right.

Yugo also noticed this but decided to keep watching Yuya's move. While Rin will be in charge of getting an Action Card, he will activate their facedown card.

"I double Tune Meisterin Schubert with Harmonizing Magician and Nirvana High Paladin! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Entermate Nirvana Violist (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 200 / LV: 10)!" Yuya summoned a Monster with black hair of longer-length which styled in an untidy manner and golden eyes. It was wearing a blue collared shirt with some buckles on it, a cravat over it, a pair of white gloves, white pants with a strap around his right leg. It also was wearing a blue coat, white boots that are pointed at the tips, and a blue hat. True to its name, it was holding a white viola.

"A double Tuning?! Not only Jack here, Yuya now can perform double Tuning! Everyone! Our new Duel King has learned from the former King to summon a new Synchro Monster! Oh, and this one is pretty good-looking to booth. Wish he is a real person." Melissa cooed along with many female audience, mesmerized by Nirvana Violist, and they squeal when the Entermate Monster was smiling at them.

"I activate Nirvana Violist's Effect! If this card is summoned through Double Tuning, its ATK is doubled!" As Nirvana Violist played its viola, playing a slow and soft music, its ATK was increased to 8000.

Yugo has expected that. Fortunately, he has prepared. With his Trap Card, the moment Yuya declare attack, he will activate it and reflect the damage back to Yuya and Yuzu…or so that's what he thought until Yuya activated Nirvana Violist's Effect.

"I activate Nirvana Violist's second Effect! Once per Turn I can return all Magic or Trap that my opponents controls back to their hands!" Yuya pointed at the facedown cards, which Nirvana Violist removed from the Field.

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed as his Trap returned to his hand. He couldn't activate it now.

"Battle! I attack High-Speedroid Winter Wing with Entermate Nirvana Violist!"

Yugo and Rin's last hope now would be an Action Card. Yugo turned to Rin who was in charge of getting Action Card. Rin was already trying to reach an Action Card above, however, he and Rin were taken by surprise when Yuzu, her D-Wheel being held by Constanze, picked snatched the Action Card and take the lead. They only have 10 seconds left to get an Action Card before the attack hit. There wasn't enough time. Nirvana Violist played its viola, now playing what sounded like a folk music, native to the City. The music was familiar, refreshing, yet also energetic. Musical notes formed from the viola, floating throughout the course and exploded like fireworks. Winter Wing who was hit by the countless musical notes slowly disintegrated, becoming part of the musical notes that ascended to the sky and explode, forming a huge note-shaped firework as Yugo and Rin's D-Wheels let out steam, stopped functioning while Yuya and Yuzu continued until the reached the finish line.

 **YUGO & RIN LP: 350 = 0**

"That settles it! The winner is Yuya and Yuzu pair! Give a round applause to our little Duel King and Duel Queen!" Melissa announced, closing the Duel as the audience showered them with cheers and flowers.

Yuya and Yuzu waved back at the audience, enjoying their sweet victory. Yugo and Rin, who arrived not long after, hugged their respective counterparts, congratulating them.

"I lost again. But this is not gonna last forever! Next time, I'll definitely win and become the new Duel King!" Yugo vowed cheerfully.

"I'll take you on at any time you want." Yuya replied, bumping his fist against Yugo's.

Yuya gasped when his heart was throbbing. To be precise, Zarc's soul was reacting again. Yuya instinctively held his chest as the throbbing continued. This felt even stronger than yesterday. Something also flashed in his mind, but it was so fast that he couldn't take it.

"Yuya? Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, concerned when Yuya all of a sudden went silent.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just a bit tired." Yuya lied, not wanting to worry her now when they were supposed to be happy.

"Rin invited us to have a lunch at her place before going home. I'm hungry, so let's stop there for a bit." Yuzu took Yuya's hand and pulled him with her back to the pit stop to change their clothes.

At that moment, Yuzu's figure slowly turned into Ray pulling him while she was smiling so happily. Seeing that smile made his heart pounding even more. Yuya clutched his chest, confused. Why would his heart be beating like this when seeing Ray's face? Yuya's question was answered almost immediately when the reaction he felt earlier also became stronger and his chest felt warm.

" _This is not mine… This is Zarc's heart throbbing…"_

 **ORPHANAGE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

"I'm full!" Yugo said as he rubbed his tummy after finishing the third plate of his curry rice.

"Yugo, show some manner! And you still have curry in your mouth!" Rin sighed in exasperation as she wiped the remain of the curry from Yugo's face, earning a whine from the boy.

"This orphanage has become cleaner and bigger than the last time I came here." Yuzu commented as she looked around the orphanage. There were no longer cracks on the walls or holes on the rooftop. This wasn't just a simple fixing; it was a complete renovation of the whole orphanage.

"Yeah. With the new government and law and all, the whole slum is undergoing a total change. Everyone worked together to make this no longer look like a dump." Yugo explained while looking at the children who was staying with him were playing happily at the new playground outside.

"There are still places that needed to be renovated, but it won't take long until everything is in order." Rin added while gathering the plates and placed them on the sink, leaving the washing for later.

"We are allowed to take a break today. Tomorrow we'll be busy again helping the renovations." Yugo continued while drinking his water.

"We can help if you want to." Yuya offered, which Yugo gently refused.

"No. This is our city. We will rebuild it with our own hands. Everyone else is also thinking the same thing." Yugo told the Pendulum counterparts. The one who made the mess should be the one who clean it up. Now that the social class no longer exists, the citizens must start to learn helping each other as equals. Yuya and the Lancers have already done enough, and they can't depend too much on them. This is their responsibility as the people of City.

"Yugo! Rin! Play with us!" Three children came in, tugging Yugo and Rin's clothes, begging them with puppy dogfaces.

"Okay! Take your time resting here, Yuya! I'll be back in a moment." Yugo excused himself with the children, going to playground.

"Sorry Yuzu, but can you play with them in my place for a bit? I need to wash the dishes." Rin asked her Pendulum counterpart who was more than happy to agree as thanks for the lunch.

When Yuzu left with the children, leaving only Yuya and Rin in the room, Rin sat across Yuya instead of washing the dishes like she said.

"What is it? Yuya asked when Rin was looking at him.

"I noticed you acted a bit differently towards Yuzu today. Did something happen between the two of you?" Rin asked. She actually already knew the reason why, since Ruri and Yuto have asked her to join in their scheme in uniting their Pendulum counterparts together, but she will pretend to know nothing as to make Yuya more open to her.

Yuya's face reddened and he became nervous hearing the question. Was he so open book? In Yuya's eyes, Rin was quite mature for around their age and she was clearly what everyone would call motherly after seeing her and Yugo, so perhaps he could trust her in talking about his…particular problem. It was a bit embarrassing for him to talk about this though.

"Well…Ruri said that I think of Yuzu as more than a friend… And ever since then…I just can't look at Yuzu straight in the eyes and there are instances my heart pounding so hard… I'm confused. Do you think…I like Yuzu?" He asked while sipping his drink shyly, looking sheepishly at Rin's face who looked neutral, not showing any sign of teasing or such.

"Hmm…I'd rather not comment much about it. Ultimately, the answer is in yourself and nowhere else. And you also need to consider Yuzu's feeling in that matter." Rin answered calmly while glancing at Yuzu who was playing with the children outside.

"Yuzu's feeling? What do you mean?" Yuya asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Yuya, you really don't realize it? Not a single bit?" Rin asked again. She actually wasn't sure she could say this, but this may help Yuya realize his feeling quicker if he knows.

"Realize what?" Yuya looked at Rin confusedly, raising his brow in question.

"That Yuzu likes you."

The moment Rin let the words out, Yuya stilled abruptly, dropping the glass he was holding and looking very shocked and froze at his spot.

"I mean she's more cheerful whenever she is talking with you, and when girls seem too close to you she always feel uneasy and angry even. That's a common symptoms when a person is in love, right?" Rin recalled the memories they were sharing briefly when they became one as Ray.

Yuya looked at Rin as if wanting to say that it's absurd but he stopped himself at the realization that Rin's reasons are…Logical. Still, that was not enough to convince him.

"That would be impossible…" Yuya said in monotone manner. He and Yuzu have been friends for 12 years, he would have noticed if there were a sign of her showing romantic affection towards him. But he didn't see anything as such, so there was no way she like him… _that_ way. Or he was the one who was too dense to realise it?

"Are you sure about that? If that's the case, what will you do?" Rin changed the question.

"What will I do…?" Yuya didn't know how to answer that. He just couldn't imagine about that at all. He tried to think about it, but then a headache attacks. His heart throbbing again as he saw flashes of images. It was the ones briefly flashed after the Riding Duel but he didn't get to see. Yuya started to get dizzy, falling from his chair as he held his head.

"Yuya? Yuya, what's wrong?" Rin rushed to his side, worried.

Yuya then saw more of Ray's faces. When she cried for Zarc after he lost his father, when she got mad at him for overdoing himself, when she got scared of being trapped in the dark and the relief she showed when he found her, when she laughed as he told her jokes, and especially when she smiled whenever they hung out together, just the two of them. They were flowing to him.

"Yuya?!" Rin called out once more when Yuya didn't respond, shaking his body until Yuya finally looked at her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"No…I think it's…Zarc…" Yuya said as he took a seat again on the chair.

"Zarc? Did he do something?" Rin became alarmed, but Yuya shook his head.

"He didn't do anything. I think…he started to remember his feeling for Ray…" Yuya clutched his chest, feeling a bit better now that Ray's faces slowly disappeared from his mind and his heart started beating normally again.

"How is it? Zarc's feeling for Ray?" Rin couldn't help but ask. If Zarc has truly started to regain his old feelings for Ray that he had forgotten, that will be good news for Ray, right? That means Zarc is beginning to recover his old self. Ray need to know this if this was true.

"To be honest I'm confused. Because it's like I'm experiencing what Zarc feels myself. I can only say that these feelings he have towards Ray…they are sincere and endearing…"

Without him realized, Yuya smiled softly while remembering the feelings he has a while ago. There was no malice in those feelings and simply beautiful. Rin sighed at Yuya's answer. Even after that, Yuya still didn't realize it or he was in denial. Rin patted Yuya's head, making him look at her. Rin smiled so motherly that reminded Yuya of his own mother.

"Yuya, that means how you feels towards Yuzu, is the same with how Zarc feel towards Ray."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Academy Filled with Smiles –** Yuya and Yuzu visit Academia that is in the process of reconstruction and rebuild. They meet Serena and Dennis who has been regularly visiting the house-arrested Yuri. To show Yuri the true fun in Dueling like they have promised, Yuya and Yuzu challenge him and Serena into a Tag Duel.

* * *

 **The boy and girl counterparts Tag Duels will end in the next chapter. Chapter 69-71 will be long ones. Only five chapters left to go towards the end of this series!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	68. Academy Filled with Smiles

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Demon Lord Luciela, Ulrich362, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Ryujomaru15, Playerhood18, KuriMaster13, DKILAM, AlissonJohns, Big duels, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, zero02, aqua9597, dvdryms, EH-01, Sylver287, himekuroyuki853, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, Elbarto4000, Dknight27, Guests, Hakuryukou79, SSJGamerYT**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **PLAYGROUND – ORPHANAGE – CITY – SYNCHRO DIMENSION**

Yugo and Yuzu were taking a brief break after playing with the children who was still energetic to play by themselves. While Yugo went to take drinks for them, Yuzu was in thought. Ever since the bonfire, she realized that Yuya has been acting weird, avoiding to see her face or stuttering or making up excuses to be away from her. She didn't remember doing anything wrong to him, so she thought carefully again and then remembered that Ruri and Yuto were planning to make her get closer to Yuya. Could it be that Ruri said something about her while dancing with Yuya?

" _Don't tell me that Ruri told Yuya I like him?! Wait, no. Ruri is not that kind of person. So why Yuya is like that?"_ Yuzu covered her face with both her hands. She felt her head steaming up from thinking too much about the many possibilities. She squeaked when she felt something cold touched her face, making her look up to see Yugo grinning teasingly at her with a bottle of cold water in his hand. That must be the cold thing that touched her face.

"You look heating up. Here, cool yourself with this." Yugo gave the drink to Yuzu.

"Thanks…" Yuzu accepted, opening the bottle and drink it. She sighed, feeling a bit calmer than seconds ago. She glanced at Yugo. From the moment they met, it was obvious that Yugo likes Rin and she even misunderstood that Rin was his lover. Yugo's situation was not so different with hers. Both of them falls for their childhood friends who only thinks of them as siblings. What made them different, Yugo was more expressive in his feeling than hers. She quite envious of him for that.

"Yugo…" Yuzu started. Yugo can be a blabbermouth, so she must be careful in her words so he didn't catch on her point.

"Yeah?"

"You like Rin, right? When are you going to confess to her?" Yuzu asked, causing Yugo to sputter his drink out of shock.

"W-what the heck?! Why are you suddenly asking me that?!" Yugo asked back while wiping his mouth.

"I-I'm curious! J-just answer the question!" Yuzu said as she slapped Yugo's back, causing the boy to nearly sputter his drink again.

"H-huh? Sheesh…what's wrong with you?! Fine…" Yugo massaged the back of his neck before answering. "I don't think I'll confess soon… But it won't hurt to make a move to get closer with her more than friends…"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean you've been childhood friends and if you confess everything might change…Aren't you scared?" Yuzu asked without looking at him, fiddling her fingers.

"Jack said sometimes people becoming closer after one of them confesses. And if you got rejected, things may get awkward between you for a while but it will eventually return to normal. And don't you think because we've known each other for years it will work out somehow one way or another? Rin is a great girl that you can never find just anywhere. Getting accepted or rejected, everything will be okay in the end." Yugo recalled the many advises that Jack gave to him. Ever since the war ended, despite how busy the two of them were with their respective duty, Yugo and Jack hung out pretty often, in which Jack gave many advices to Yugo to get closer to Rin. While they were good advices, how to do exactly as the advice was the difficult one for Yugo.

"For once you look mature and smart, Yugo. But then I guess that's only because of Jack…" Yuzu looked at Yugo in awe but yet her words were the exact opposite.

"Hey!" Yugo protested, taking offense, which Yuzu ignored. Why do people always get an impression that he is an idiot?!

"Everything will be…okay in the end…huh…" Yuzu murmured.

 **YUYA'S ROOM – SAKAKI RESIDENCE – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya slumped on his bed with a heavy sigh. Today was a really long day. After playing with the kids at the orphanage, Yuya and Yuzu finally returned to their own Dimension. Throughout the day, he and Yuzu didn't talk at all unless either Yugo or Rin initiated it. He really needed to sort this out quickly. They can't continue this way. Starting tomorrow, he'll try to act normal. That way, they everything will return as if nothing happened-

 _"Yuzu likes you."_

Yuya punched himself, punishing himself for remembering the forbidden words. Damn Rin, why did she say that?! "No, no, this is no time to think about that kind of things!" Yuya convinced himself. He needs to relax himself and got much rest. He can't Duel with half-hearted determination. He needs to get a hold of himself together–

 _"Yuya, that means how you feel towards Yuzu, is the same with how Zarc feel towards Ray."_

Yuya's face instantly blushed entirely as he remembered another one of Rin's words. He hit himself with pillow several times as he said to himself that he had gone nuts. He really wished for someone to hit him as hard as they could…he think he became crazy! Yuya sulked.

" _Zarc loves Ray as much as Ray loves him. If what Rin said is true then…I like Yuzu…that way?"_ When Yuya thought of this, Yuzu's smiling face was all over his head and this embarrassed him even more. He rolled on his bed from one side to the other repeatedly while holding his head in attempt to put behind the thought for at least tonight.

Yawning, he looked at clock. It was still eight o'clock, but he decided to sleep early and closed his eyes, letting his fatigue to lull him into dream world.

 **THE NEXT DAY – YUYA'S ROOM – SAKAKI RESIDENCE – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Consciousness returns to Yuya like a jackhammer; one moment he is floating in the fog of a restless sleep made up of dreamy whispers and an increasing sense of urgency, and the next, he is plunging off the precipice and into startled awareness. Startled awake, he found himself on the floor. He must have rolled off in his sleep due to much thinking yesterday. Yuya wasn't fully lucid until he heard a knock on his door.

"Yuya! There's a letter for you!" Yoko said from the other side of the door.

"Hold on a sec, Mom!" Yuya replied, standing up before opening the door and took the letter.

"I'm going to shop for a bit. I leave your breakfast on the table, okay?" Yoko told her son after handing the letter, showing her shopping bag to show her means.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Yuya waved his hand as his mother went downstairs. Yawning once more, Yuya turned the letter around to see who the sender is. His eyes widened, fully awakened when he saw the name of the sender.

"From Serena?!" Yuya quickly opened the letter and read it, careful not to tear it.

 _Hi, Yuya. It's been a week since we parted._

 _Academia is undergoing a complete change now. Samejima-sensei is once again appointed as the principal with Edo second in charge. The military forces were dissolved and all of the human-sealing technologies and the Doctor's researches have been disposed. This way no one can seal people into cards again. Maybe you have already heard from Reiji, but Leo Akaba has been exiled and only he and his family and a few people knows where Leo was placed. Duelists whose crimes are considered very grave and the Professor loyalists are punished accordingly. One of them including Yuri, of course. Fortunately, while the others like Sanders are imprisoned, Yuri's contribution in the final Duel against Zarc has lightened his sentence._

 _Yuri is under house arrest since then in a small island not so far from Academia. Dennis and I regularly visit him. It was awkward at first, but I think we are slowly going back to the way we were. Remember the promise we made to Yuri? I think we should fulfil that promise as soon as possible. Not only that, there are still many Academia students who are against the sudden changes made because the Professor's teaching still embed deeply within them. We need to show them there are more to life than being an obedient soldier. Why don't you come over here with Yuzu? I want to meet her too. Call me when you are at Academia and then someone will pick you up. I'll be waiting for your call._

 _Sorry if the first part sounds strange. I've never written a letter before._

 _Serena._

"The first part is like a situation report instead of a letter." Yuya sweat dropped while letting out a strained laugh. "Yuri, huh…"

Yuya still couldn't fully forgive his Fusion counterpart for his wrongdoings. But he was serious when he said he would show Yuri that there are many things that are more fun than carding people. And the other Yuri who appeared with Zarc when he and the others went into his illusionary world, the sad face he was making, it was genuine. Wanting to keep the precious bonds with precious friends, Yuya understands that feeling. Yuri, in a way, was like him. There were times they suffered from loneliness and avoided by their peers, but while Yuya has his family and friends, Yuri had nothing. His only friends, Serena and Dennis, were taken away from him. Deep down, Yuri was still suffering from that. If they didn't help Yuri now, he will return to his cruel self who want to destroy the world. The genuine smile that he saw on Yuri's face when he saw his memory, Yuya want to see that smile again. He didn't want that part of Yuri to disappear forever. Just like how much he wants to save Zarc, Yuya also wants to save Yuri.

"Time to make a visit to Fusion Dimension." Yuya took off his pajamas and changed to his usual clothes. He called for Yuzu, explaining Serena's message to her. Without him realizing, all thoughts about his feelings for Yuzu and such were forgotten.

 **YURI'S HOUSE – ISLAND – FUSION DIMENSION**

Being house arrested was not as boring as Yuri thought it would be. The house where he was being placed was wider and far more comfortable than his room in Academia. It has been built with tan stones and has marble decorations. Tall, wide windows brighten up the house and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way. The house is equipped with a large kitchen and one modern bathroom; it also has a small living room, three bedrooms, a modest dining area and a large storage room. The building is rectangular shaped. The house is fully surrounded by overgrown wooden overhanging panels. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates several overhanging parts on one side of the house. This floor has a slightly different style than the floor below. The roof is high and square shaped and is covered with red wood shingles. There are no chimneys. Two roof terraces let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a modest garden, with mostly grass, a few small trees, and Yuri's plants. It was a great house.

His Duel Disk was obviously confiscated, so he couldn't Duel the way he normally did. There were no phones or any electronic devises that enable him to communicate outside. The only way for him to communicate would be through letter delivered by messenger bird. Also, there were surveillance cameras throughout the whole house to monitor him, which wasn't surprising. The only ways for Yuri to kill his times would be watching TV, reading books, and taking care of his garden filled with his plants that he planted and grew himself. Also, due to his abilities to communicate with his Duel Monsters fully restored, he can converse with his Monsters, so he never felt alone in the house. However, every day in the afternoon is the time he always looking forward to as it's the time that makes his mood uplifts exponentially.

"It's about time for Serena and Dennis to come." Yuri mused as he looked at the time. Serena and Dennis regularly visit him ever since the first day he was house arrested. They would bring new books, DVDs, or games to spend their days. Also, when they comes visiting is the only time he can Duel. Serena and Dennis were allowed to bring a Duel Disk for Yuri to use, under condition the Duel Disk is not programmed with Real Solid Vision though. Still, it was better than not dueling at all.

A three knocks on the door, which would be typically done by Dennis. Yuri closed the book he was reading and went to open the door. When he opened it, he was flummoxed. Instead of the usual two people greeting him, there was an addition of four more people who came to his house that consisted of his Pendulum counterpart Yuya, Serena's Pendulum counterpart Yuzu, the candy boy Sora, and the honor student Asuka.

"Hello, Yuri! We all came!" Dennis greeted cheerfully as usual.

"Sure… Now do you mind explaining what the meaning of this is?" Yuri asked while pointing at the four new people who came to his house.

"Serena invited us." Yuya pointed at himself and Yuzu.

"We came along because I want to be with Yuya and Yuzu." Sora referred to himself and Asuka. When Serena told him that Yuya and Yuzu will come, Sora was more than willing to pick them up. By coincidence, he met Asuka on the way and the girl decided to tag along.

Yuri sighed before opening the door wide and let the six of them to come in. Yuya and Yuzu were awed by the house's interior and then blinked when they fully saw Yuri. He wasn't wearing his usual Academia uniform. He was wearing a black jacket that he kept unzipped. Underneath, he was wearing a magenta shirt. He was also wearing a black trousers and magenta buckled boots with white soles. He looked so normal in this outfit. Almost like a different person.

"So? What reason do you have to invite them?" Yuri asked straight to the point to Serena.

"Actually, just for today, we want to take you out. We already got permission from Samejima-sensei." Serena answered, smiling so bright and excitedly which picked Yuri's curiosity. Just what was going on to make her making that face?

"Where do you want to take me? I'm already comfortable here." Yuri asked as he sipped his Darjeeling tea.

"Just come with us and don't ask so many questions. You lost against me and Yuya that time so you are obliged to listen to the wishes of us, the victors." Serena poked onto Yuri's forehead as she answered.

"Yuya aside, I already defeated you again though." Yuya answered with playful smirk. After the war and ever since Serena and Dennis' first visit to his house, Yuri has once again retained his winning streak, never lost even once against the two every time they visit him.

"This and that is a different matter!" Serena shouted back exasperatedly.

"We came to fulfil our promise." Yuya came between them, answering on Serena's behalf.

"You mean about you're going to show me something that is far more fun than carding people or destroying the world?" Yuri asked as he recalled the promise. When Yuya and Serena answered with a nod, Yuri's smirk widened.

"It's about time you do it. I have been waiting for this fun you've told me." Yuri placed his cup of tea on the table, ready to depart.

As they went into the boat waiting outside, Sora tugged Yuya and Yuzu and whispered to them.

"I know I have asked this before, but are you two sure on letting him like this?" Sora asked. Despite Yuri's contribution in the Duel against Zarc, Sora was still doubtful of Yuri. The same also goes for Asuka and the others.

"To be honest I don't think this is a good idea either. Yuri can escape if he wants to once we take him to Academia." Asuka also shared her doubt and suspicion. While she only saw Yuri for a few times years ago, she knew how dangerous he was from that. And hearing what he had done only doubled her doubts for him.

"It'll be fine. We promise." Yuya answered with assuring smile to Sora and Asuka.

"We know what we are doing. Please believe in us." Yuzu added, sharing the same smile as Yuya.

Neither Sora nor Asuka could say no that face. While they don't trust Yuri, they trust their friends. If Yuya and Yuzu said it will be fine, then they will believe it will be fine.

 **ACADEMIA – MAIN ISLAND – FUSION DIMENSION**

When they said they will take him out, Yuri didn't expect them to take him to Academia. The academy was still quite in shambles from the impact of the fight against Zarc. Many buildings were still undergoing reconstructions. When they arrived, there were whispers, both positive and negative. The positive ones were mostly about Yuya and the others' achievements during the war. The negative ones were mostly directed at him. Even after helping in the Duel against Zarc, their view about Yuri were largely still negatives. Not surprising since he had made it clear when his punishment was announced that he will make it his goal to destroy the world once more if he finds the current one boring. Although this was less annoying than what he heard in the past.

"This place will do!" Dennis said, making their stop.

They all stopped at field where all students were usually required to gather whenever there was an important announcement. This was also the place where most students usually gathered during recesses and also became training grounds. As usual, there were students many students here who all stopped whatever they were doing when Yuya and the others came, opening a path for them to walk.

"Mind telling me now why we came here?" Yuri finally asked when they were at the center of the field.

"We are going to have a Tag Duel now." Yuya and Yuzu already stood on their positions.

"Huh? A Tag Duel?" Yuri repeated in question as Serena pulled him with her, standing across Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yeah. Tag Duel between you and me against Yuya and Yuzu." Serena said as she pushed a Duel Disk onto his chest for him to use.

"I'm sure you're already know, but I'm a solo Duelist." Yuri replied, prompting Serena to point her finger to between his eyes.

"That's exactly the point. You never know the joy in Tag Dueling, and we're going to show you that now. So just shut up and Duel. You always prefer practical lesson than theory, aren't you?" Serena patted Yuri hard on the back, urging him to ready.

Yuri looked at Serena and then at Yuya and Yuzu and then at the Duel Disk, pondering before his mouth curved into a playful smile.

"You got that right." Yuri wore the Duel Disk, activating it together with Serena, Yuya, and Yuzu.

"Action Field On!" Dennis announced, pointing at where the Real Solid Vision Projection was located, activating the Action Field.

{FIELD SPELL: ENCHANTED GARDEN}

Their surrounding changed significantly. It became a wide and open garden, sloping gently down to a cosmic-blue river with full moon laminating the whole area. A copse of cypress pines flanks them on one side, with a thicket of peaceful beeches standing guard on the other. Apple trees run through the center of the garden, casting a lake of claw shadows onto the grass. Past the river there is a plush-green meadow, which stretches away into vastness and banks of moonflowers. The students who were there to watch the Duel were amazed. The change in the environment attracted more students and this spread from word of mouth. Dennis then noticed Samejima was also watching and showed one of the cameras. Dennis smiled at that. Samejima was using the cameras to show the Duel throughout the whole academy. This was exactly what they were hoping for. This way, they were hoping they could open the hearts of the remaining Duelists who were still trapped by the Professor's teachings.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster immediately in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn! Now, come at us, Yuya, Yuzu!" Serena challenged as she concluded her Turn.

"You got it! My Turn! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu normal summoned Soprano to her Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials! Supreme genius! Angel's song! Divine singer! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned Bloom Prima in Attack Position.

"I activate Bloom Prima's Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used!" Yuzu increased Bloom Prima's ATK from 1900 to 2800.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Bloom Prima!" As Yuzu declared, Bloom Prima flew forward while producing sound waves from the two flowers on its back towards the opposing Fusion Monster.

"Trap Card: Moonlight Mirror! I negate destruction by battle of Moonlight Monster I control and inflict the damage to you instead!" Serena opened her facedown card. A crescent shaped mirror appeared in front of Cat Dancer, reflecting the attack back to Yuzu and Yuya.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 4000 = 3600**

"That's the same card you used in our Duel yesterday, Serena. Nice job." Yuri praised his partner.

"I'm not done yet! Bloom Prima can attack twice per Turn!" Yuzu revealed, declaring attack once more against Cat Dancer. At the incoming attack, Serena jumped to her right side, picking an Action Card on the ground covered in green grass.

"Action Magic: Tenacity! I negate my Monster's destruction by Battle!" Serena activated the card, enabling Cat Dancer to cross its arms and endured the sound waves from Bloom Prima.

 **YURI & SERENA LP: 4000 = 3600**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn!" Yuzu concluded her Turn.

"Now it's your Turn to shine, Yuri. You better be serious." Serena replied.

"I'm always serious when dueling and this won't be exception. My Turn! From my hand, I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)." Yuri summoned Ophyrs Scorpio in Attack Position.

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Predator Plants Monster from my hand to Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predator Plants Monster from my Deck." Yuri discarded Predator Plants Stapelia Worm (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from his hand and then Special Summoned Predator Plants Darling Cobra (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3).

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add a Fusion Card from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added a Fusion card into his hand.

"I activate Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance become one now and give birth to a new terror from a hell under your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear! The poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Starve Venom's Effect! I negate Bloom Prima's Effect and steal it. I activate the stolen Bloom Prima's Effect, increasing Starve Venom's ATK by 300 for each Fusion Materials used for this card's summon." Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 3400 and reverted Bloom Prima's ATK back to 1900 as its Effect was negated.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Prima with Starve Venom!" Yuri made his first attack with his ace Monster, pointing at the Melodious Monster. Starve Venom twirled its body, sending its tail to pierce Bloom Prima. Yuzu and Yuya jumped to their sides for Action Cards. Yuzu got the Action Card first and activated it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage!" Yuzu created a barrier for Bloom Prima, deflecting the sharp tail.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 3600 = 2850**

"Due to the stolen Bloom Prima's Effect, Starve Venom can attack twice!" Yuri declared attack again with his ace Monster. This time, Starve Venom sent one of its fanged tentacles to devour Bloom Prima. Unfortunately, Yuya has found an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Yuya activated the card he picked from a tree, allowing Bloom Prima to dodge the incoming tentacles that strikes the ground behind it instead before retreating back.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Now, please do show me how fun this Duel will be." Yuri demanded as he concluded his first Turn. Starve Venom's ATK returned to normal following the end of Yuri's Turn and Bloom Prima can activate its Effect again.

"We'll show you alright! My Turn! With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Entermate Bell Hound (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 7) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) in Attack Position.

"I activate Bell Hound's Effect! I can return a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone to my hand and replace it with a Pendulum Monster from my Deck!" Yuya returned Stargazer Magician back to his Deck and replaced it with Entermate Trump Witch.

"I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect! I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with Monsters on my Field! I Fuse Bell Hound and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Loyal comrade of men becomes one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned Beast-Eyes in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom with Beast-Eyes! Hell Dive Burst!" Yuya targeted the Fusion dragon. Beast-Eyes shot a fiery blast in a shape of dragon's head opening its mouth wide to burn the opposing dragon.

Yuri opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Predator Stealth! When a DARK-Element Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from my Deck in Defense Position and direct that attack to that Monster!" He summoned Predator Plants Fly Trap (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4) in Defense Position. The flame changed its direction from Starve Venom to Fly Trap. The Predator Plants Monster was burned to crisp.

"I activate Beast-Eyes' Effect! When it destroys a Monster, it can inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Beast-Type Monster used as its Fusion Material!" Yuya inflicted Bell Hound's ATK, inflicting 600 damage to Yuri and Serena.

 **YURI & SERENA LP: 3600 = 3000**

"I activate Fly Trap's Effect. When it was destroyed, I can return the Fusion Card in my Graveyard back to my hand." Yuri retrieved his Fusion Card back to his hand. Yuri's eyes glanced at Serena who has been looking at him ever since he summoned Fly Trap. Yuri inclined his head to Cat Dancer and Serena instantly knew what he meant. She smiled at him in return.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya finished.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Moon Light Perfume! I can Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard!" Serena revived Moonlight Blue Cat in Attack Position.

"I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's Effect! By Releasing Blue Cat, Cat Dancer can attack all of my opponent's Monsters twice each this Turn!" Serena immediately Released Blue Cat, allowing Cat Dancer to make a second attack during this Turn's Battle Phase.

"And then I activate Starve Venom's Effect! I negate Bloom Prima's Effect, steal it, and activate it!" Serena repeated what Yuri did, negating Bloom Prima's attack and increased Starve Venom's ATK to 3400 for the second time.

"With this both Cat Dancer and Starve Venom can attack twice this Turn!" A male Academia student in yellow uniform commented with astonishment.

"If they attack, both Bloom Prima and Beast-Eyes will be destroyed and it will be over."

"No, there are still these Action Cards, right? They can avoid it with those cards."

Sora, Asuka, Dennis, and Samejima noticed more students have come to watch the Duel and started discussing among them about the outcome. The four people smiled almost victoriously as the Duel has piqued their interest. Almost all students in Academia were gathering there. Dennis observed from the roof that those who cannot enter as the field was close to full were watching through the holographic screen provided by Samejima. There were no talks about the Professor's teaching or Academia's belief, only pure curiosity of the Duel. This was getting good.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Prima with Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crest!" Serena once again attacks the Melodious Fusion Monster while Serena runs through the Field. The scarfs around Cat Dancer shined and Cat Dancer jumped, extending its right foot at Bloom Prima, kicking back the Melodious Monster. Due to Cat Dancer's Effect, the first attack didn't destroy it.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 2850 = 2350**

"The first attack won't destroy Bloom Prima, but the second attack will! Go, Cat Dancer!" Serena declared her second attack as she picked an Action Card, but didn't activate it and instead watching her ace Monster jumped for the second time and this time using its knives to attack. Cat Dancer landed ceremoniously behind Bloom Prima who stood still before it exploded without a trace, causing Yuzu and Yuya to skid backwards from the shockwave.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 2350 = 1850**

"I activate Action Magic: Energy Down! I lower Beast-Eyes' ATK by 700!" Serena decreased Beast-Eyes' ATK to 2300.

"Now with Beast-Eyes' ATK is lower than Cat Dancer, Serena can destroy Yuya's Monster." Asuka mused, watching the Duel expectantly.

Sora tutted the older girl. "Tsk, tsk. Don't underestimate my teacher and pupil, Asuka. They are always full of surprises no matter how many times I have watched them." Sora told her as he looked at Yuya and Yuzu who were holding up against the shockwave from Cat Dancer as it kicked Beast-Eyes.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 1850 = 1750**

"Yuzu!" Yuya looked at his partner. If Beast-Eyes is destroyed now, they will be left defenseless against Yuri's Starve Venom that they no doubt will attack right after Cat Dancer. They still have facedown cards, but Yuzu's can't help Beast-Eyes, and Yuya wanted to use it if he truly has no choice.

"Right!" Yuzu got what Yuya meant and they rushed for Action Cards as quickly as they could.

Yuya used his roller boots to pick an Action Card up on a wall. His hand reached for the Action Card, but he was taken aback by a sharp tail piercing the wall that caused Yuya to stumble back. Yuya turned to see Yuri smirking at him while riding on Starve Venom's hand, holding his dragon as his dragon's tail was what coming between Yuya and the card.

"Sorry, but we won't let that happen." Yuri told Yuya as he pointed at Yuzu's direction. When Yuya followed where Yuri's finger was pointing to, he saw Yuzu failed to get an Action Card as Serena snatched it first from her.

"Too bad. This is the end for you two." Yuri stated as Cat Dancer was only a few meters away from Beast-Eyes.

Yuya clicked his tongue and reluctantly opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Pendulum Distraction! When a Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can remove a Monster in my Pendulum Zone back to my Deck to negate the attack against the Monster and it cannot be destroyed until the end of this Turn!" He removed Timegazer Magician from his left Pendulum Zone, returning it to his Deck. Beast-Eyes used its tail to block Cat Dancer's knife.

"But you will still take damage!" Serena reminded. Cat Dancer's knife slashed Beast-Eyes' tail, leaving a mark on the dragon's tail as the cat-like Monster was deflected back to Serena's side.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 1750 = 1650**

"You know that you can't relax yet, aren't you? My Starve Venom is still here!" Yuri exclaimed as he and Starve Venom landed not far from Beast-Eyes' right side, looking ready to strike. And true to Yuri's words, Serena extended her arm at Beast-Eyes once more.

"Battle! I attack Beast-Eyes with Starve Venom!" Serena declared, prompting Starve Venom to move. The poisonous dragon bound Beast-Eyes with its tentacles, holding its limbs and neck on its place with Beast-Eyes struggling in vain. Starve Venom shot its toxic miasma, throwing the dragon back to the flower field.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 1650 = 550**

"And due to the stolen Bloom Prima's Effect, Starve Venom can attack one more time!" Serena declared Starve Venom's second attack. The poison dragon charged energy in its mouth before opening wide, unleashing pink blast towards Beast-Eyes who was still lying on the flower field. Yuzu noticed an Action Card near the tree. While Serena and Yuri's attention were preoccupied, Yuzu dashed and picked the card. By the time Yuri and Serena realized it, it was already too late for them to stop or counter her.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!" Yuzu activated the Action Card as Starve Venom's blast connected with Beast-Eyes' body, destroying the dragon. The pink blast created pink gales that caused the petals of the flower to blow away and scattered to their surroundings, making it seemed like they were having an evening flower viewing. The full moon was only making the scenery all more beautiful.

"So pretty!" A female student exclaimed as she got one of the petals on her palm.

"We can do things like this in a Duel?"

"I-I want to try it too!"

Yuri blinked when he saw the reactions. This was the first time he ever saw that kind of reaction when his ace Monster destroyed the opposing Monster.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. We will end this soon!" Serena exclaimed. With the end of her Turn, Starve Venom's ATK reverted.

"It's not over yet! We will turn things around!" Yuzu decreed as she started her Turn. Looking at the card she drew, she smiled at Yuya and winked, clearly telling him that she got this. Yuya, understanding that, winked back, leaving this to her.

"I activate Magic Card: Melodious March Encore! I can Fusion Summon a Melodious Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing the Monsters in Graveyard that are listed as Fusion Materials of the card! I Fuse Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Prodigy Valentina the Floral Melodious Virtuoso (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 8)!" Yuzu summoned a female Monster with short light orange hair, cut to the form of its face, very shiny blue eyes, long feathery eyelashes, and a red floral tattoo on the left side of its face. It was wearing a red-crimson cloak, and underneath it was wearing black suspenders and bows over a frilly white blouse, along with black pumpkin pants, black thigh highs, and knee high boots. Round piano keyboards circled its body.

"I activate Prodigy Valentina's Effect! Once per Turn I can lower the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls equal to the difference between our LPs until the End Phase!" Yuzu declared as Prodigy Valentina played its piano. So sonorous was the sound, so soft and melodious that it brought to mind the long forgotten anthem of Academia that the school used to sing. Some of the students closed their eyes to listen to the music played, feeling how soothing it was. At the same time, Cat Dancer and Starve Venom's ATK were lowered to 50 and 530 respectively.

"Alright! That's my disciple! You got them, Yuzu!" Sora cheered for his apprentice who returned to his cheer with a pleased wave.

"Go Yuya! Go Yuzu!" Asuka cheered as well.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Prodigy Valentina!" Yuzu began her counterattack. Prodigy Valentina instantly played a different music. As opposed to the previous music that was calming, this music was more upbeat, uplifting the mood of the ones who were listening. Cat Dancer, on the other hand, covered its ears as the song played, feeling it was slowly losing its strength. Seeing this, Serena quickly activated the Action Card she has snatched earlier from Yuzu.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage!"

Cat Dancer slowly opened its ears as the music slowly couldn't be heard anymore, but it still kneeling as its body was not yet recovered from the paralyze of the music.

 **YURI & SERENA LP: 3000 = 1725**

"I activate Prodigy Valentina's second Effect. At the end of Battle Phase, we can recover LP equal to the damage inflicted to our opponents." Yuzu revealed, prompting Prodigy Valentina to another soothing music as Yuzu and Yuya's LP increased.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 550 = 2275**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded, reverting Cat Dancer and Starve Venom's ATK.

"Why didn't you just use your Reverse card?" Yuri asked Serena while looking at where her Reverse Card was placed.

Serena smiled cheekily while pointing at him. "If I did that, then your next show won't be so flashy. If you are one of the strongest Academia Duelists, then give them a big surprise that they are speechless." She replied, playfully sticking her tongue out, making Yuri chuckle.

"I'm quite offended there. I thought I am the strongest of all in Academia. Now that you have said that, I can't stay silent." Yuri licked his lips, excitement building up.

"My Turn! I activate Fly Trap's Effect in Graveyard! I banish it to place a Predator Counter on a Monster on the Field. That Monster's ATK will become 0 and it will be treated as a Predator Plants Monster until our next Turn!" Yuri banished

"If Prodigy Valentina's ATK become 0, the table will turn to Serena and Yuri's favor again." A student remarked.

"No! It's useless! Prodigy Valentina cannot be targeted by any Monster Effects!" Yuzu revealed.

"Who said anything about placing the counter on your Monster?" Yuri raised a brow in amusement, confusing Yuya, Yuzu, and everybody else except Serena and Dennis.

"I place the Predator Counter on my Starve Venom!" Yuri placed a counter on his own ace Monster, causing it to be treated as a Predator Plants Monster and its ATK reduced to 0.

"Placing the counter on his own Monster?! What is he thinking?" A student exclaimed in confusion.

"The answer is this!" Yuri showed the Fusion Card he retrieved by using Fly Trap's first Effect. "I Fuse Starve Venom Fusion Dragon treated as Predator Plans Monster and Moonlight Cat Dancer! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Predator Plants Sarracenia Felis (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 9)!" Yuri summoned a humanoid male Monster with shaggy pinkish purple hair that sweeps over its right eye and human shoulders that blend with oversized, green, plush arms which are sewn together from its elbow to its knuckles and end in large clawed hands. It was wearing a high-collared sleeveless shirt with exposed sides and tied together using string in a "X" pattern with sarracenia shaped marks that follows down the seams of its shirt, where twin buckled straps hang loosely off of it. It was wearing a pink cape that draped over its shoulders and falls down its back, branching off into two ribbons that had large bells tied to them, tight green pants and long, pointed green shoes. Like a cat, it has pointed ears, fangs and white-tipped tail.

"That's why Yuri placed a Predator Counter on Starve Venom. So it will be treated as a Predator Plants Monster to summon Sarracenia Felis." Sora commented.

"Great, Yuri! Serena! That's it! Show the power of one of the strongest Duelists in Academia!" Dennis cheered, landing at a rock from the rooftop using Trapeze Magician; the Xyz Monster was also clapping, seemingly cheering for the two Fusion users as well. Dennis then turned to spectators, raising his arms up.

"Come on, everyone! As fellow Academia Duelists, we must cheer them to give them encouragement needed so they can pull out their greatest show!" Dennis fired up the spectators as he cheered for his two childhood friends. One after another the students followed along, calling out the two said Duelists in joy and encouragement.

"YURI! SERENA! YURI! SERENA! YURI! SERENA!"

Yuri blinked as he continued to hear the cheers for him from the students. No one has ever cheered for him like this before. They used to look at him with envy, jealousy, or fear. But now it was different. Thre were no such negative emotions from them. They were truly impressed by his Dueling. This was the first time he received such reception. It brought a warm comfortable feeling on his chest. His heart was pounding fast, building up his excitement. It felt great, and he wanted to feel more…

Yuya's heart was pounding when he saw a change in Yuri's eyes. Yuya brought his hand to his chest as his heart continued to pound – Zarc's heart was also moved by the cheers, even though it wasn't directed at him.

Dennis smiled as he also noticed the change in Yuri's expression. _"That's it. That's what I want to see, Yuri… The face that you deserved to have…"_

"Burn this in your mind; today I will prove that I am the strongest in Academia." Yuri stated as extended his arm at Prodigy Valentina.

"I activate Sarracenia Felis' Effect! Once during either player's Turn I can change the position of a Monster my opponent controls! I change your Prodigy Valentina's Position to Defense Position!" Yuri forced the Melodious Monster to kneel in defense.

"Battle! I attack Prodigy Valentina with Sarracenia Felis!" Yuri began his attack with his new Monster. Sarracenia Felis leaped forward, ringing its bells as it extended its claws, reflecting the moonlight. It dashed down, raising its claws against Prodigy Valentina whose DEF was lower than its ATK.

"When Sarracenia Felis attacks a Defense Position Monster, it can inflict piercing damage!" Yuri revealed, answering everyone's confusion on why he changed the opposing Monster's position to Defense Position.

"I activate Prodigy Valentina's Effect! Once per Turn it cannot be destroyed by a Monster summoned from Extra Deck!" Yuzu quickly declared. Prodigy Valentina moved its keyboards that became a shield blocking Sarracenia Felis' claws. However, the claws itself were strong, causing the keyboards to crack and leaving claws markings. Failed to destroy its target but managed to inflict damage, Sarracenia Felis did a somersault back, gracefully landing back beside its master, raising its arms up when it landed and bowed, earning an applause from the audience.

"Hey, he is not as scar as he was rumoured to be."

"More like, he has changed isn't he?"

Serena hid a smile as she heard them. One of the goals holding this Duel is to change the students' view of Yuri. It was quite a gamble since it also depends on Yuri's way of Dueling, but fortunately Yuri's Monsters knew exactly what they needed and moved accordingly. Even though he didn't show it, Serena could tell that Yuri's heart was moved by the positive reception he gained.

 **YUYA & YUZU LP: 2275 = 675**

At that moment, Yuzu opened her facedown card. "Trap Card: Angel's Second Chance! When I receive damage while controlling a Melodious Monster, I can return a Melodious Monster that I banished back to Graveyard!" She returned Bloom Prima back to her Graveyard.

"I end my Turn. Looks like we have moved the tide to our favor again." Yuri retorted, smirking confidently.

"Then we'll just need to turn it over here again! My Turn! With Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 5 to 7 Monsters! Appear!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4) and Entermate Hammer Mammoth (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6) in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion Show Up! By banishing a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard, I can add a Fusion Card from either player's Graveyard!" Yuya banished Bloom Prima again and then added Yuri's Fusion card to his hand.

"Is he going to Fusion Summon?"

"But why bother using Fusion Card? He could use Trump Witch's Effect to perform Fusion Summon."

"I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Hammer Mammoth! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Entermate Odd-Eyes Metal Claw (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned a Monster a humanoid Silver Claw clad in armors that resembled Odd-Eyes' body in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Sarracenia Felis with Odd-Eyes Metal Claw!" Yuya declared his Battle Phase. Odd-Eyes Metal Claw raised its claw, ready for its attack.

"When Metal Claw declares attack, all Monsters I control gains 600 ATK!" Yuya increased Metal Claw's ATK to 3600, 100 ATK higher than Sarracenia Felis.

"I activate Sarracenia Felis' Effect! I change your Odd-Eyes Metal Claw to Defense Position!" Yuri quickly activated his Monster's Effect again. Sarracenia Felis sent aromatic fragrance from its body towards the Entermate Monster. However,

"When Metal Claw was Fusion Summoned using Fusion Card, it's unaffected by card Effects!" Yuya revealed as Metal Claw roared, unleashing energy wave that blew away the fragrance.

" _Heh. That's why he went through all the trouble to get a hand of a Fusion Card."_ Yuri thought, impressed by Yuya's move.

Metal Claw ran towards the Predator Plants Monster, creating marks on the ground with its extended claws along the way. When it was about to raise its claws to slash Sarracenia Felis, Serena finally opened her facedown card.

"Trap Card: Rays of the Moon! I banish a Moonlight Monster with highest Level from my Field or Graveyard to negate destruction!" Serena banished Cat Dancer. Metal Claw crossed its claws, creating an attack with a shape of 'X'. Sarracenia Felis stumbled down from the attack, but quickly stood up again while holding the X-shaped marks on its body.

Yuya wasn't finished with that, knowing he needed do more if he wanted to impress the audience. "I activate Quick-Play Spell: Entermate Bonus! I add 800 damage of the attack made by Entermate Monster I control!" Yuya inflicted an addition of 800 damage to the damage Metal Claw inflicted. Metal Claw closed its attack by kicking Sarracenia Felis who blocked the kick with its arms, pushing it back together with Yuri and Serena.

 **YURI & SERENA LP: 1725 = 825**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Since our LP is at red, I think we are at stalemate." Yuya stated, grinning excitedly despite his and Yuzu's LP was lower. He doesn't really mind at the moment because it was fun, and he was looking forward for more.

"Don't worry, Yuya. The next Turn will be the finale of this Duel." Yuri inclined his head to Serena, implying that his partner will end the Duel in her Turn.

"I can't say no to that." Serena replied as she started her Turn, revealing the card she drew. "From my hand, I summon Moonlight White Rabbit!" She summoned White Rabbit in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Moonlight Spirit Fusion! I can Fusion Summon by banishing a Monster on my Field and a Monster in my Graveyard! I Fuse Moonlight White Rabbit and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Moonlight Dragon Dancer (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 9)!" Serena summoned a female Monster with pale pink tint styled with a ponytail on the left side of its head and a dragon-shaped mask covering its eyes. It was wearing a black dress adorned with flowers. It was wearing a long sweeper with pink interior, violet hairband around its ponytail, sleeveless halter top with an indigo collar with silver studs and a silver dragon pendant, lacy skirt, long glove on its left arm, thigh-high stockings, and pump shoes. It has aerials on the back of its right shoe and its left collarbone. It has scarfs similar as Cat Dancer.

"I activate Dragon Dancer's Effect! Once per Turn I can banish a Moonlight Monster in Graveyard to allow it to attack each of my opponent's Monsters two times!" Serena banished Moonlight Purple Butterfly from her Graveyard. Purple Butterfly's spirit entered Dragon Dancer, enabling the Fusion Monster to attack twice.

"It has the same Effect as the other Moonlight Fusion Monsters!" Yuya remarked, but Serena then interrupted him.

"No, there is another one! I activate Dragon Dancer's second Effect! When I control another DARK-Element Fusion Monster, Dragon Dancer and that Monster can attack simultaneously!" Serena pointed at Sarracenia Felis who was ready with its battle stance.

"What?!" Yuya and Yuzu shouted together in shock.

"May we have a dance?" Serena turned to Yuri as Dragon Dancer bowed while offering its hand for a dance to Sarracenia Felis, waiting for the Predator Plants Monster to respond. Yuri blinked, for once, taken aback by the offer though he didn't show it. Feeling his own Monster was jabbing his shoulder, urging him to accept, Yuri sighed and then smiled.

"With pleasure." Yuri replied, allowing Sarracenia Felis to take Dragon Dancer's hand. The two Monsters bowed to their opponents and audience, looking ready to start a dance, but they are waiting their signal from their masters.

"Battle! Predator Plants Sarracenia Felis and Moonlight Dragon Dancer attack Entermate Metal Claw and Prodigy Valentina the Melodious Virtuoso!" Yuri and Serena declared together, thus, motioning their Monsters to move.

Both Dragon Dancer and Sarracenia Felis leaped high, jumped to the sky until the full moon was seen behind them by the others. They landed to the flower Field where Metal Claw and Prodigy Valentina have moved. They strike their heel and toes against the ground and each other, creating audible rhythms to the downbeat with the heel keeping the rhythms. They circled each other, their gaze remained locked. Sarracenia Felis placed its hand on Dragon Dancer's back, the Moonlight Monster's hand on its shoulder, and their free hands finally met. Together, they danced, their feet in perfect sync with tapping of several students' feet that were making rhythms as they were watching the two Monsters dancing. As the two did so, petals of moonflowers scattered around them while their figures were highlighted by the moonlight, making their forms enchanting in the eyes of the spectators that they didn't know the right words to describe how beautiful they are. They then let go of each other, Sarracenia Felis jumping to the other side of their opponents. The two turned elegantly, their bodies in tune with the music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to them, showing they were Monsters who shouldn't be underestimated. Both Sarracenia Felis and Dragon Dancer were ready with their claws. They ducked their bodies before dashing forward; Sarracenia Felis at Metal Claw while Dragon Dancer at Prodigy Valentina. The two created a graceful slash in a shape of 'X'. However, instead of exploding, Metal Claw and Prodigy Valentina still remained on the Field, falling to their knees from the combined attacks of the opposing Monsters.

"Their Monsters are not destroyed? How?" A student wondered, followed by others who were murmuring with each other.

Yuya revealed a card beside him. "Trap Card: Blessing. I sent a Magic Card from my hand to Graveyard to negate destruction by Battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0 until the end of this Turn." He explained while sighing in relief. That was very close.

"How do you always manage to pull up a trick that will save you at the very last second?" Yuri asked his Pendulum counterpart with his usual playful smirk.

"You're the one to talk. You also have done it many times." Yuya retorted with his own playful smile.

"We are sorry Serena, but your finale is skipped." Yuzu told her Fusion counterpart while smiling brightly.

"Can't be helped. I end my Turn. We'll do the finale in Yuri's next Turn then." Serena said as she and Yuri looked at each, but Yuya then interjected.

"Nope. Sorry again, but Yuri won't get his next Turn." Yuya told them.

"We will deliver the finale in this Turn!" Yuzu stated as she began her Turn. She and Yuya held hands while raising the other, focusing the spotlights to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya and Yuzu began.

"Everyone, our partners, as you can see, are clearly in disadvantage in terms of ATKs against our opponents' two dancers. However, be at ease, our stars will become stronger thanks to the music of victory that we shall play now!" Yuya let go of Yuzu's hand and extended it at Yuzu who revealed a card in her hand.

"Quick-Play Spell: Score of Unity! I can increase the ATK of Fusion Monsters I control by 500 for each Fusion Monsters on the Field!" Since there were four Fusion Monsters on the Field, Yuzu increased hers and Yuya's Monster's ATK by 2000, making Metal Claw's current ATK 5000 while Prodigy Valentina's current ATK was 3600.

"Also, Monsters affected by Score of Unity can attack simultaneously!" Yuzu revealed, shocking everyone.

"Sweet! They counter Serena and Yuri's simultaneous attacks with their own simultaneous attacks!" Sora inwardly jumped from his barely contained excitement. His two first friends are really the best after all!

"This is the true finale! Battle! Entermate Metal Claw and Prodigy Valentina the Melodious Virtuoso attack Predator Plants Sarracenia and Moonlight Dragon Dancer!" Yuzu and Yuya declared together in the same manner as their Fusion counterparts.

Prodigy Valentina started to play the piano, following the score given to it. Piano keyboards and musical notes appeared, spreading throughout the whole Field while Metal Claw jumped from one keyboard to another, as if playing together with Prodigy Valentina while dancing. The colorful musical notes popped out like bubbles, showering the audience with colorful dusks that mesmerized them. Dragon Dancer and Sarracenia Felis were circled by the musical notes produced by the Melodious Monster, preventing them from escaping. Metal Claw leapt. In a flash, Metal Claw was behind the two Monsters crossing its arms as the musical notes exploded together with the two Fusion Monsters, creating a firework.

 **YURI & SERENA LP: 825 = 0**

"It's decided! The winner is Yuya and Yuzu pair!" Dennis came between the two said pair and raised their hands as he announced their victory, receiving round applause and cheers from all students who were watching, their voices were so loud that it nearly shaking the whole academy.

"Bravo!"

"That's a great Duel!"

"The four of you did great!"

"You guys are awesome!"

Yuri looked around him, looking at the students who were applauding not only for Yuya and Yuzu, but also to him and Serena who lost. Ever since he was a child, Yuri never actually liked Academia that much. In the Academia whenever he walked around he mostly would have to listen to slackers and idiots of students. Most of them brags about whatever they can, whinges excessively, and wastes their time being self-absorbed instead of bettering themselves to get promoted. There's a reason they're always put on the front lines, and it's not because of their skill. They were extremely irritating. Really, a student body of bloodthirsty child soldiers should be a little less gross, not spitting crumbs all over each other and pointing and staring obnoxiously. But now, seeing those people he used to resent smiling like this and accepting him, the academy suddenly seemed to shine more brilliantly.

"Do you have fun?" Dennis asked as he extended his hand to Yuri to help him stand. Yuri accepted the hand, but not yet answering.

Serena slapped his back, earning a wince from Yuri. "Yeah! How is your first Entertainment Duel? Come on, speak up!" She demanded.

Yuri stepped back when Yuya and Yuzu also approached him, looking at him with expectant looks that were also attached on Serena and Dennis' face. They were clearly waiting for his thoughts on the Duel. It was rather annoying seeing them making that kind of face towards him, but he had to admit to himself that the Duel was…fun. Yuri turned around, avoiding their expectant looks, but he muttered loud enough for them to hear his answer.

"…It's not bad…I guess…" He finally told them.

Dennis slowly made his way so he can see Yuri's face who tried his best to look down and not showing it. The Entermage user lowered his head and back to see his childhood friend's face, and when he saw what kind of face Yuri was making, Dennis' lips curved into a teasing grin. Dennis cupped his chin and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh my, Yuri, are you being a coy here? Aww~ come on now, no need to be shy! Just tell us that you're–BUUGGHH!" Dennis cut off by a punch on the stomach by none other than Yuri himself. Yuri abruptly took Dennis and Serena by their wrists and pulled them away, heading towards the exit.

"It's the scheduled time. I have to go back to the house. And you two are going to accompany me as always so I won't be bored. Come on." Yuri told them, ignoring any protests coming out from their mouths. He stopped right before reaching the exit to turn to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Next time I won't lose! Be it either in power, strategy, and show, I will win for sure next time!" Yuri told the Pendulum counterparts with passive expression before walking again without waiting for their reply. Serena turned to Yuya and Yuzu, giving them a thumb up and victorious smile.

"Yuri, you don't need to pull us this much!" Dennis whined as Yuri won't let go of his wrist.

"Shut up. Once we are back at the island, we'll Duel again and…" Yuri trailed off, hesitating to say the next words from his mouth. He bit his lip for a second and forced the word to come out. "…and…you have to tell me and show me more…the fun..."

Serena and Dennis looked at Yuri wide eyed before looking at each other and chuckled. They freed their hands from Yuri's grip and pulled Yuri to them. Dennis rounded his arm around Yuri's neck and shoulder while Serena held Yuri's left arm with her both arms. Yuri flinched at the sudden position, but didn't struggle or making any complaints.

"Of course! Whatever you say!" Dennis replied.

"I will uphold my promise to you, so look forward to it!" Serena replied as well.

Yuri didn't say anything and just let his two childhood friends to do as they like for this one time.

Meanwhile, Yuya blinked hearing what Yuri said earlier. _"Be it either in power, strategy…and show…?"_ He thought carefully as Yuri's words sunk in and then he smiled. It was subtle, but they did it. Their first step in fulfilling their promise with Yuri was a success.

"Thank you very much, Yuya-kun, Yuzu-kun." Samejima expressed his gratitude to the boy.

"Samejima-san!" Yuya turned and politely greeted the principal.

"Your Duel has succeeded in reaching these students' hearts. Words are not enough to express how much grateful I am." Samejima fondly patted Yuya and Yuzu's heads.

"It also thanks to Yuri and Serena we can accomplish this." Yuya replied as he looked towards where Yuri, Serena, and Dennis were going.

"But you two are the best!" Sora said, rounding his arms around both Yuya and Yuzu, congratulating for their victory.

"We just made out first step to change Academia. I will do my best from now on as well, to spread Yusho-sensei's teaching." Asuka took Yuya and Yuzu's hands into hers, promising them and Yusho.

"I'm sure Dad will appreciate that. Thank you, Asuka-san. Samejima-san and Sora too, I know you'll do it right." Yuya replied.

"Leave it to us!" Sora replied confidently.

"We will do our best so that these children can walk towards a bright future." Samejima promised.

They never dreamed that the day will come they can see the school filled with so much smiles and happiness on the students' faces. This is much better than the militaristic Duel Academy it was used to be. They will keep it this way. The Academia that filled with smiles.

 **COMMAND ROOM – LEO CORPORATION – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Reiji has been watching the whole Duel between Yuya and Yuzu against Yuri and Serena from the monitor together with Reira, Himika, and Nakajima. They actually have been monitoring Yuya's recent Tag Duels with his counterparts and scanned for any changes in regards of Zarc's soul within Yuya. From his observation, there were changes, in positive way, but it's still not enough to fully pacify Zarc's soul. Ever since Yuya told him his plan to pacify Zarc's soul after absorbing the Duelist back to his body, Reiji have been looking for ways to help Yuya in pacifying Zarc's soul. Since Zarc is a Duelist, the quickest way would be of course, through Dueling, reminding Zarc of his Dueling before he became Demon Duelist. But he knew that a simple Duel won't cut it. They needed something bigger.

"Are you done with the preparation, Reiji?" Yusho came in.

"Yes. We have completed everything. The rest depends on them…" Reiji looked at two monitors in front of him that showed Yuya's situation in Academia and a list of names.

"Tomorrow is finally the time…"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Maiami Championship –** To promote friendship between the four dimensions and pacifying Zarc's soul, Reiji once again holds Maiami Championship Battle Royale for everyone to watch, inviting Yuya and several Duelists he personally handpicked to participate in the Duel.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while with this chapter. I have a little bit problems so we didn't get much time to write this chapter and have no choice but to postpone the update. Thank you to** _ **Ulrich362**_ **for giving the idea of Moonlight Dragon Dancer! We initially inteded to give Yuya another original Fusion Monster that created from the fusion of his and Yuzu's Monsters like the two chapters before, but then we remembered we haven't included Entermate Metal Claw, so we thought this will be the perfect time to include it.**

 **And to** _ **SSJGamerYT**_ **, in case you didn't read my PM, this is the answer to some of your reviews:**

 **We apologize that the girls didn't get to fight Zarc. But writing 1 vs. 5 is already difficult enough, and writing 1 vs. 8 is beyond our capabilities. It will make the Duel and chapter far longer and it will exhaust us far even more. To compensate that, that's why we make the girls infiltrated Zarc's mind to free the boys.** **About the four dragons on Zarc's side during his Duel against Yuya in the mind space, they are not the real ones, they are cards created based on Zarc's memories of them in the past (That's why he uses the normal Odd-Eyes Dragon instead of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon). The real ones are still with Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. For Ray vs Leo Duel, we have already planned to revise it. We will inform when the Duel has been revised.**

 **Four chapters left until the end of the series! From the next chapter onwards it will be long ones, so the update may take a while than usual. Please be patient!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	69. Maiami Championship

**Big thanks** _ **to Ryujomaru15, KuriMaster13, Guest, aqua9597, DKILAM, donkeyboy100, EH-01, AlissonJohns, StrikeDragoon, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, Elbarto4000, Big duels, Demon Lord Luciela, Unknowedz, Playerhood18, Ulrich362, BlueAbyssHax, Demons Anarchy of Pride, dvdryms, Leafeon12, GamingGuy84, Ghostkid33, VioletStarVN, danio13, NeoFGD, Missingmoney, SSJGamerYT**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared, pointing at Tatsuya who has no Monster on the Field. Odd-Eyes came rushing at the younger boy and pushed him back with its head, already making sure not to use too much power so the boy won't get injured. Plus, the Action Field they were using has soft landing, so it won't hurt even if children fall.

 **TATSUYA LP: 1200 = 0**

"You did great today, Tatsuya!" Yuya said as he helped the boy stand once the Action Field was deactivated.

"But I'm still nowhere near as good as you, Big Bro Yuya." Tatsuya replied while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Yuzu approached them with Ayu and Futoshi behind her. "No need to be so hasty. You still have plenty of times and room for improvement, Tatsuya-kun. Of course, Futoshi-kun and Ayu-chan too." She said, patting the blue haired boy's head.

"Next time we'll show you Duel that will give you great shivers!" Futoshi replied.

"We will definitely become a great Entertainment Duelists!" Ayu added determinedly.

Yuya and Yuzu chuckled at the children's enthusiasm. Accidently, their eyes met as they did. The eye contact brought up what happened during their visit to Heartland and City. Recalling that, the two quickly looked away from each other with reddened cheeks and pounding hearts. Just when they thought they can interact normally again, they have to remember it. Great, now things may become awkward again between them.

" _Idiot! What am I doing?! Didn't I tell myself that I will act normally?!"_ Yuya scolded himself.

" _Ugh…I've been considering to slowly make ourselves more than friends, but how am I supposed to do that if I can't act even look at him?!"_ Yuzu thought while putting her hands on her face to hide her reddened face.

"Umm-" Both uttered and faced each other at the same time, making them flustered even more.

"You said first. No you first. I'll say after you." Both continued to say the same thing at the same time with the same tone. They were late to realize that what they were doing attracted the children's attention who were seeing them teasing grin and eyes all the while snickering. Fortunately, before there can be any question, they all were startled when Shuzo abruptly came into the room.

"YUYA! YUZU!" He yelled as he opened the door loudly, causing Yuya and Yuzu to jump out of surprise and distanced themselves.

"D-Dad?! Don't surprise us like that!" Yuzu reprimanded her father. He almost gave her a heart attack though she was also glad his arrival didn't make this all the more awkward.

"What's the racket so early, Principal?" Yuya asked.

"You two got a message from LDS! It said you have to go to LDS now!" Shuzo told them, holding the Duel Disk that received the message.

"H-huh? Why?" Yuya blinked in confusion.

"It's an invitation to the Junior Youth Championship! If one of you win this, you can advance to the Youth class! You'll be one step closer to becoming a Pro Duelist!" Shuzo revealed.

"Eh?! Junior Youth Championship?! Today?!" Yuya exclaimed incredulously.

"This is so sudden… Could it be Reiji Akaba is planning something behind this?" Yuzu's surprise turned into suspicion. Considering what he had accomplished during the war, it was understandable why they would have these thoughts.

"Now that you mention it…for the past few days Dad have been regularly visiting LDS…" Yuya started to ponder as well. Three years ago Yusho and Reiji have planned to form the Lancers together to stop Leo Akaba without anyone else's knowledge as Reiji trusted and respected this father. It's likely that his father has something to do with this too.

"What are you waiting for, Yuya, Yuzu!? Come on! Go to LDS already!" Shuzo ushered his daughter and his student, pushing them to the door to go.

"Right! We're going!" While Yuya and Yuzu didn't know what exactly going on, they agreed that the only way to find out would be participating in the championship itself.

 **LOBBY – LEO DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Arriving at LDS, Yuya and Yuzu went to the receptionist for registration. It wasn't so different from the registration they had in the usual Maiami Championship. They entered their general personal information and the Duel school they come from.

"Okay. All the paperwork is done. Good luck, Yuya Sakaki-kun, Yuzu Hiiragi-kun." The receptionist told the two teens.

"Ah, sure! Thank you very much!" Yuya replied.

"Yuya! Yuzu! I knew you'd receive an invitation to the Junior Youth Championship as well!" Gongenzaka arrived, greeting his two childhood friends.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya and Yuzu called together.

"Well, well, you three are here, too!" Sawatari arrived as well, briefly waving his hand at them with his usual smug face.

"Sawatari!" Yuya looked at Sawatari in disbelieve.

"You actually got an invitation as well!?" Yuzu also shared the same look as Yuya and Gongenzaka, looking doubtful at Sawatari's presence at LDS.

"Why the hell are you so shocked!? Of course I got invited!" Sawatari took offence from that. Why everyone was always giving him that kind of look who was an elite Duelist?! "I have the perfectest grades at LDS, and my father is gonna be the next mayor! I'm the chosen one after all! The Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist…"

"Reiji Akaba!" Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka exclaimed together, completely ignoring Sawatari.

"Yup! Akaba Reiji! Wait, what!?" Sawatari snapped out from his self-praise as he looked at the other three participants who have completely ignored him to face Reiji, with Reira and Tsukikage following behind him. Sawatari would have protested more, but Reiji didn't give him the chance to do so.

"You're all here, it seems. To start off the Junior Youth Championship, I'll have you all Duel each other. It will be a Battle Royal within Maiami City like last time." Reiji went straight to the point.

"Wait, Reiji! You're planning something else with Dad, right? For the past few days Dad went to LDS, it has something to do with this, right? What is it?" Yuya quickly asked. Although the circumstances are different, he doesn't want to participate in something without fully knowing what is going on.

Reiji fixed his glasses, a smile formed for a moment on his face at Yuya's question. No need for him to hide it. "This championship is to establish and strengthen our relationship with the people of the other three dimensions…" He started, and when Yuzu seemed ready to say something, he continued.

"But as you have suspected, there is another more important reason. My main reason holding this championship is to pacify Zarc's soul within you, Yuya." Reiji added, looking directly at Yuya, prompting everyone else to look at Yuya as well.

"To pacify Zarc?" Yuya repeated, holding his chest instinctively.

"I'll be honest with you, I have been observing the Tag Duels you have the past few days and I noticed there are some…changes coming from within you, Yuya. You must have felt it more than anyone." Reiji revealed, which reminded Yuya of the Tag Duels he did in Heartland, City, and Academia. Yuya recalled the few times Zarc's memories and feelings flowing into him during or after the Duels. There was no mistaking that the Duels gave impact to Zarc.

"But even that is still not enough to fully pacify his soul. And so, Sakaki-san and I planned this championship together. Since this championship is also to strengthen friendship between the four dimensions, I have also invited other Duelists aside from the five of you to participate." Reiji revealed more.

"Other Duelists…you mean from Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion?!" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yes. But you all need not worry. Whoever between the five of you won, you will still advance to the Youth Class. I give you my word for that." Reiji assured them. When he said five, he was also referring Tsukikage as one of the participants.

"Wait, what about the participants from the other dimensions? What will you give if one of them wins?" Yuya asked. Unlike them, the rest of participants have nothing to do with Junior Youth Class or such since they came from another dimension and have their own way to determine to become official Pro Duelist. And Yuya doubt that Reiji would just ask them to participate without offering anything in return as it won't be fair for them, so Reiji must have prepared something.

"I promise them that I will grant them one wish that is within Leo Corporation's capabilities of course." Reiji answered simply without giving any more details. In the end it depends on the Duelist who will emerge victorious in this Duel. "Now that we all clear, now it's the time for the five of you to be in your positions. I have sent the location to each of your Duel Disk."

Right as he said so, each of their Duel Disks received the location where they were supposed to standby until the Battle Royale begins. With that settled, Reiji and Reira excused themselves, not before bidding the five participants good luck in the championship.

"All right, all the players have been assembled! Winning this Duel is gonna be a piece of cake for me!" Sawatari pumped up, eager to start the Duel.

"Yuya! Yuzu! I, the man, Gongenzaka, will not hold back! Fight me with everything you've got!" The Steadfast Duelist challenged his childhood friends with steeled determination.

"Sure thing! I'll do just that! I'll show you the greatest Entertainment Duel ever!" Yuya replied. If he performed his best in this Duel, not only he can be promoted to Youth Class but Zarc's soul may be pacified as well. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. He must win!

"Yeah! Whoever wins there will be no hard feelings!" Yuzu was determined as well. During and after the recent Tag Duels, she felt that Ray's soul was moving as well, and this might be just her own hunch, but Ray's soul was synchronizing with Zarc's soul. This most likely means that the bond between them is starting to return and Zarc's soul is being pacified. However, it doesn't mean she will go easy on Yuya. If there is a chance to advance to Youth Class and a step closer to become Pro Duelist, then she will take it.

 **MAIAMI DUEL STADIUM – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

The Maiami Junior Youth Championship was quick to be announced throughout the four dimensions, and the words reached the ears of all residents. In a few moments, the Maiami Duel Stadium was filled with residents of Maiami City who were looking forward to watch the Duel. The same also goes for the people in the other three dimensions, they were already gathering at the places where they can watch the championship with brimming anticipation and expectation.

"Everyone! The wait is over! The Maiami Junior Youth Championship will soon commence! However, this is not like the Maiami Championship we held before, this is the championship that can be seen across the four dimensions!" Nico announced, earning round cheers from the audience.

"And for that reason, today a famous announcer from Synchro Dimension came to become commentator together with me." Nico turned to the said familiar announcer who was standing beside him.

"Hello! Melissa Claire here! It's an honor to be made a guest announcer in such a big championship! This is even greater than when commenting the Riding Duel between Yuya and Yuzu against Yugo and Rin!" Melissa introduced herself as cheerily as always to those who have yet to know her.

Melissa took the turn to comment. "Yes! Not only that this is a championship to advance to the Youth Class for the resident of this dimension, this is also the championship to promote friendship between the four dimensions! Therefore, President Akaba has also invited several Duelists from the other dimensions!" Nico revealed. Causing the audience to gasp from pleasant surprise and began murmuring what kind of Duelists from other dimensions who will be participating.

"That means, not only the chosen Duelists from Pendulum Dimension must fight against one another to pass, they also must face against Duelists from Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Dimensions! They have a lot of obstacles! But that's what makes this championship all the more fun!" Nico continued again as he looked at four different screens that showed the participants. Nico and Melissa looked at each other and smiled, they turned to audience, holding their respective mics and announced together.

"All right! The participants are all in their positions! Well then, let's start this Battle Royale! Field Magic: Wonder Quartet, activate!"

The Field Spell was activated throughout the majority of the city, changing it into four separate areas that consisted of a volcano, jungle, iceberg, and ancient ruins.

"Duelists gathered in the hall of battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters as they storm through the Field! Behold! This is the greatest evolution of Dueling!"

 **[ACTION DUEL!]**

 **VOLCANO –ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

After leaving his post the moment the championship's start was announced, Yuya arrived at the volcano area. To stand in this Field brought the memory of the previous Maiami Championship. At that time, he duelled against Ken and Makoto together with Dennis and also against Sora in this area. Speaking of which, he looked around, trying to find his opponents.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned to see Gongenzaka arrived. But not only him, he heard another footstep from the other side.

"Huh? It's you guys!"

Sawatari revealed himself, blinking as he faced Yuya and Gongenzaka who was as surprised as he was.

"Looks like we ended up at the same area."

Tsukikage showed himself at the top of a rock. They looked around for another person to come, but there was no one else. They were surprised at the fact that the four of them out of five Duelists from Pendulum Dimension, decided to make their first stop at the Volcano area. Was it because they have fought against Academia here before and intuitively decided to choose this area as their first stop?

"Nah, who cares whatever the reason is!" Sawatari broke their wondering, activating his Duel Disk. "Either way, it's still a Battle Royale! From the same dimensions or not, we are enemies now. Let's get this Duel started already!"

Yuya smiled at that. "You're right. I don't know if this is a coincidence or not, but I'm not going to lose! I'll be the one who advance to the Youth Class!" He activated his Duel Disk too.

"No! It will be I, the man, Gongenzaka who will advance to the Youth Class and become Pro Duelist!" Gongenzaka activated his Duel Disk as well, followed by Tsukikage who decided not to give any of his comment.

 **[DUEL!]**

"Let's do this! I'm going first! I summon Entermate Discover Hippo (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yuya summoned Discover Hippo in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn! Let's go, Hippo!" Yuya said as he ride on the pink hippo, directing it to run through the Field.

"Yuya Sakaki has made the first move! After declaring the end of his turn, he jumps onto his monster and runs around the Field using it! Since Sakaki specializes in using Action Cards…" Nico commented.

"All righty! It's my turn next! Draw! I summon Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Sawatari summoned Curtain Raiser in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Discover Hippo with Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser!" Sawatari pointed at the pink hippo who was running with riding on its back. Curtain Raiser raised its curtain, charging an energy to shoot the Entermate Monster.

"I then activate Curtain Raiser's Monster Effect! When Curtain Raiser is the only card on my Field, during damage calculation only, its ATK will be doubled!" Sawatari doubled Curtain Raiser's ATK to 2200 as it unleashed its shot.

"Hippo!" Yuya called out, looking at his Monster who was sniffling while running until it raised its head to a huge rock nearby. "Did you find one? Let's go!"

Hippo ran in full speed as Curtain Raiser's attack was chasing after them from behind. Fortunately, they reached the Action Card first. Yuya snatched and activated the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! Rolling Hippo!" Yuya announced as Discover Hippo evaded the attack by doing a rolling jump, earning Yuya and the Entermate Monster a loud cheer from the audience.

"Damn it… I Set 1 card, and end my turn!" Sawatari cursed as he reluctantly ended his Turn. Curtain Raiser's ATK returned to normal as well.

Gongenzaka stepped forward. "Next up is me! Draw! I summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Gongenzaka summoned Kageboshi in Defense Position.

"Kageboshi's Monster Effect activates! I can release it and Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 8) from my hand in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka summoned Big Benkei in Defense Position as well.

"Big Benkei can attack while it is in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Discover Hippo with Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka pointed at Yuya and Discover Hippo. Big Benkei swung its sword, sending a slash of energy at the running pink hippo.

"Quick-Play Magic: Hippo Carnival, activate! I can Special Summon three Hippo Tokens (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Defense Position! The opposing monsters can only attack the Hippo Tokens!" Yuya opened his Reverse card, summoning three Hippo Tokens that were dancing in front of Yuya and Discover Hippo. One of the orange-colored hippos danced forward, taking the attack in Discover Hippo's stead. As it was in Defense Position, Yuya didn't receive any damage.

"Hmph! Not bad, Yuya. I end my turn!" Gongenzaka concluded.

"Here I come! It's my turn! Using the Scale 1 Twilight Ninja Jogen and the Scale 10 Twilight Ninja Kagen, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 2 and 9! Pendulum Summon!  
Come!" Tsukikage summoned Twilight Ninja Shingetsu (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4) and Twilight Ninja Shogun Getsuga (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8), both in Attack Position.

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic: Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukikage activated his Magic Card, but didn't immediately explain the Effect and instead pointing at Yuya's Field.

"Battle! I attack Hippo Token with Shingetsu!" Tsukikage declared attack, prompting Shingetsu to unsheathe its sword and dashed at one of the remaining two orang-colored hippos.

"Hippo!" Yuya motioned Discover Hippo to run for Action Card again. Spotting one nearby, Yuya extended his hand to snatch it. "All right! I'll be taking this! HUH!?"

Yuya was dumbfounded when Tsukikage snatched the card in front of him instead in a flash.

"Not on my watch! When a card is added to my hand, I can activate the effect of the Continuous Magic: Hazy Shuriken! I send this card to the Graveyard, and inflict 300 damage to the opposing player!" As Tsukikage sent his Action Card to the Graveyard, four shurikens came out from the Continuous Magic Card, hitting Yuya and Discover Hippo, the two nearly stumbled from the attack.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3700**

"At this moment, Jogen's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, when a Ninja on my Field attacks a Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing damage!" Tsukikage revealed as Shingetsu slashed the designated Hippo Token, leaving only one Hippo Token left on Yuya's Field. Due to the piercing Effect, Yuya received 1500 damage from the attack.

 **YUYA LP: 3700 = 2200**

"My turn is still not over yet! Kagen's Pendulum Effect activates! It gains the Pendulum Effect of the Jogen in the Pendulum Zone!" Tsukikage raised his arm at Kagen, granting it the Effect to inflict piercing damage for the second time.

"Battle! I attack Hippo Token with Getsuga!" Tsukikage made his second attack with his second Ninja Monster. Getsuga made its way towards the last remaining Hippo Token who stopped its dance and was looking at the incoming Monster in panic.

"Getsuga's ATK is 2000, so the amount of piercing damage will be 2000." Gongenzaka remarked.

"However, Yuya's Life Point is 2200. He'll survive." Sawatari also remarked.

"Kagen's second effect activates! Once per turn, when my Ninja monster attacks, it will gain 500 ATK!" Tsukikage raised Getsuga's ATK to 2500.

"What!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock as Getsuga was coming for his Hippo Token.

"Whoa! If this attack goes through, his Life will hit zero! Is Yuya going to lose this early in the game!?" Melissa commented.

"Hippo!" Yuya urged Discover Hippo to run faster, which the pink hippo did while sniffing for any Action Card. Noticing one above, Yuya jumped from his hippo to snatch the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Miracle! Hippo Token is not destroyed, and the damage is halved!" Yuya activated the card as he landed on Discover Hippo's back again. A barrier protected Hippo Token from Getsuga's weapon.

"Interesting. I'm joining in! Trap Card: Abyss Improvisational Theater – Improv, activate! The battle damage will be increased by the ATK of a Level 4 or below Abyss Actor monster!" Sawatari abruptly opened his Reverse card, surprising the three other Duelists. Sawatari targeted Curtain Raiser, adding another 1100 damage to Yuya.

"Whoa! Sawatari is lending Tsukikage a hand!?" Nice looked on in shock.

However, Gongenzaka also made his move at that moment. "Hold it! When there's no Magic or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, and damage would be inflicted through a battle with a Defense Position monster, I can send Superheavy Samurai Otasu-K to the Graveyard, and activate its effect! During damage calculation, the DEF of a Superheavy Samurai monster on my Field will be added to the DEF of another Defense Position monster!" Gongenzaka added Big Benkei's DEF to Yuya's Hippo Token, making its current DEF 3500.

"Oh! Now, Gongenzaka is lending Yuya a hand! And due to the effect of Abyss Improvisational Theater – Improv, the damage is increased by 1100!  
Tsukikage received a total of 1600 damage!" Melissa explained as Getsuga's weapon slowly cracked that extended to its arms, forcing Getsuga to stop its attack and jumped back to Tsukikage's side.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 4000 = 2400**

"Whoops, sorry about that, Tsukikage. I was planning to help you, but it backfired instead." Sawatari apologized to the blue ninja.

"Don't worry about it. When the Battle Phase ends, Getsuga's ATK returns to normal. I end my turn." Tsukikage concluded, now standing side by side with Sawatari.

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver, Gongenzaka!" Yuya thanked the Steadfast Duelist.

"Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I wanted to help you. Yuya! I will be the one who will defeat you!" Gongenzaka firmly replied.

"Hah. Okay, then. But first, we have to deal with those two!" Yuya said as he and Gongenzaka stood side by side, facing Sawatari and Tsukikage.

"My goodness! This has turned into a Tag Duel, with Yuya and Gongenzaka teaming up against Sawatari and Tsukikage!" Melissa got so excited that she slapped Nico on the back, which caused the male announcer to wince but didn't make any protest and focus to the Duel instead.

"The fun starts now!" Yuya and Gongenzaka said together as Yuya began his next Turn.

"My turn! Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 2 and 7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The one who bears heroic and beautiful dual-colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yuya summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Curtain Raiser with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared as he stepped down from Discover Hippo to stand by his ace Monster's side who has unleashed its signature red blast at the Abyss Actor Monster.

"Not so fast! I activate Curtain Raiser's Monster Effect! When the only card on my Field is Curtain Raiser, during damage calculation only, its ATK will be doubled!" Sawatari doubled Curtain Raiser's ATK to 2200 for the second time. Curtain Raiser was engulfed in Odd-Eyes' flame, burning the Monster until there nothing left of it.

 **SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 3700**

Yuya huffed smugly, placing his hands on his waist. "Even your ace monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, can only inflict 300 damage. That's how great I am. I'm the Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist—"

"I attack Sawatari directly with Entermate Discover Hippo!" Yuya didn't even listen to Sawatari's words, motioning his pink hippo to tackle the Abyss Actor user who was dumbstruck by the interjection he received, resulting Discover Hippo to tackle him right on spot and sent him several feet away. The audience laughed at the display, much to the embarrassment of Sawatari.

 **SAWATARI LP: 3700 = 2900**

"I end my turn!" Yuya concluded, riding on Discover Hippo again.

Sawatari quickly returned to his feet and recomposing himself, returning to his entertainer persona. "All right! It's time to open my magnificent entertainment theater! Even the genius Duelist, Akaba Reiji, has great expectations for me and entrusted me with the task of conquering Academia! Now, I, Sawatari Shingo, shall show you the greatest Entertainment Duel ever!" He declared.

"We'll see about that. You're not the one who will perform the greatest Entertainment Duel! It will be me, the son of the pioneer of Entertainment Dueling, Yusho Sakaki!" Yuya retorted confidently.

"Hah! Then, let's have a match to decide who the true Entertainment Duelist is!" Sawatari challenged the Entermate user, and Yuya was not the type to decline a challenge like that.

"Sure!"

"It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extras and the Scale-8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari summoned Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3) from his hand and Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser back from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position.

At that moment, Yuya opened his Reverse Card. "Trap Card, activate! Entertainment Dragon's Shadow! I release Hippo Token, and equip Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Discover Hippo! It is now a formidable, three-story dragon!" He and Discover Hippo jumped onto Odd-Eyes' back as Yuya added Odd-Eyes' ATK to Discover Hippo's ATK, increasing the pink hippo's ATK to 3300.

"Let's go! Sawatari Theater's Dragon Slaying Saga shall now commence! The first act! I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can put an Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster on my Field into the Extra Deck, and add its ATK to another monster!" Sawatari returned Curtain Raiser to his Extra Deck, adding its ATK to Big Star, making the latter's current ATK 3600.

"Big Star's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can add a Magic Card with Abyss Script in its name to my hand!" Sawatari added Magic Card: Abyss Script –Heavenly Evil Spirit and activated it.

"Battle! I attack Discover Hippo with Abyss Actor – Big Star! At this moment, due to the effect of Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Spirit, the ATK of the monster battling against an Abyss Actor monster will be equal to its DEF!" Sawatari reverted Discover Hippo's ATK to 800 as Big Star lunged towards Discover Hippo.

"Ah! Now, the gap between their ATKs is 2800! If this attack goes through, it will be the end of the line for Yuya Sakaki!" Nico's heart was pounding fast as he watched Sawatari made his attack.

Without needing to be instructed, Odd-Eyes ran to their right side as Discover Hippo sniffed an Action Card. The pink hippo tilted its head up at where Yuya could see an Action Card. Yuya jumped from Discover Hippo and Odd-Eyes, picking that Action Card before jumping back to land on his Monsters again safely.

"Good job, Hippo! Action Magic: Encore, activate! I activate the Action Card, Evasion, from the Graveyard! Big Star's attack will be negated!" Yuya activated the card, allowing Odd-Eyes to dodge Big Star's attack by jumping to the side before the attack connects. "Phew… That was close."

Without anyone paying attention to him, Tsukikage took the liberty to pick an Action Card. "Due to the effect of Hazy Shuriken, I can send a card added to my hand to the Graveyard, and inflict 300 damage to Yuya Sakaki!" He sent Tenacity that he just picked to Graveyard, sending four set of shurikens at Yuya and his Monsters.

 **YUYA LP: 2200 = 1900**

Yuya nearly stumbled, but able to hold onto his Monsters. "Ouch… This is why an Entertainment Duel never gets boring!" He stated excitedly.

"It's not over yet! Let's start the second act! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Abyss Performance! I halve the ATK of an Abyss Actor monster on my Field, allowing it to attack again! Battle! I attack Discover Hippo with Abyss Actor – Big Star again!" Sawatari halved Big Star's ATK to 1800 before directing Big Star to attack the same target again. Big Star formed purple energy sphere from its palm and shot it at Yuya and his Monsters.

"Due to the effect of the Trap Card: Entertainment Dragon's Shadow, the cards on my Field won't be destroyed during this turn!" Yuya revealed as he and his Monsters were protected by a blue barrier formed in front of them.

 **YUYA LP: 1900 = 900**

"I end my turn. At this moment, Big Star's ATK returns to normal. The effect of Abyss Script – Heavenly Evil Spirit will also end." Sawatari concluded, reverting Big Star's ATK.

"At this moment, the effect of Entertainment Dragon's Shadow also ends! Well then, next up is the turn of my partner, Gongenzaka!" Discover Hippo jumped off from Odd-Eyes before Yuya then jumped off from Discover Hippo, extending his arm to Gongenzaka, signalling the Steadfast Duelist's Turn.

"It's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 1 Superheavy General Jade and the Scale 8 Superheavy General Coral, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 2 and 7! Pendulum Summon!  
Come forth!" Gongenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 2) in Defense Position.

"Then, I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn (ATK: 0 / DEF: 300 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Gongenzaka summoned Double Horn in Defense Position as well.

"Double Horn's Monster Effect activates! Once per turn, I can equip it to one of my Superheavy Samurai monsters!" Gongenzaka equipped Double Horn to Big Benkei, cladding Big Benkei with horned armor.

"I'll end this Duel on this turn! I activate Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go's Monster Effect! I pay 1000 Life, and reduce the ATK of an opposing monster by 1000!" Gongenzaka activated the Effects three times, losing 3000 LP in return Big Star's ATK was also lowered in a same amount.

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 1000**

"W-What was that for!?" Sawatari was dumbstruck as his Monster's ATK was reduced to merely 600.

"Big Benkei's Monster Effect activates! Big Benkei can attack while it is in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka pointed at the weakened Big Star. Big Benkei swung its blade, sending an energy slash that cut Big Star in two and exploding the Abyss Actor Monster. Sawatari fell on his back, being blown away by the explosion.

 **SAWATARI LP: 2900 = 0**

However, Gongenzaka hasn't finished with just that. This time, he turned to Tsukikage. "Then, due to Double Horn's effect, when there's no Magic or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, the Monster equipped with it can attack one more time!" He pointed at Shingetsu. Big Benkei sent another slash of energy that destroyed the Ninja Monster.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 1900 = 900**

"Super heavy Samurai Kaku-Go's Monster Effect activates! When a Superheavy Samurai Monster on my Field destroys a Monster through battle, I can destroy the 2 cards in my Pendulum Zone, allowing to attack one more time!" Gongenzaka destroyed Hisu-E and San-5 in his Pendulum Zones, enabling Big Benkei to attack again. Big Benkei set its sight solely on Getsuga. twirling its weapon from up to his side, the Superheavy Samurai Monster threw its weapon like a boomerang coated with its destructive power.

"My role is now over." Tsukikage stood still, closing his eyes and accepted the attack. Big Benkei's weapon strikes through Getsuga, exploding the Ninja Monster and depleted Tsukikage's LP.

 **TSUKIKAGE LP: 900 = 0**

"Gongenzaka and Yuya pair won the Tag Duel! Now it's only the two of them left to settle this Duel! Who will win?! The Entertainment Duelist Yuya Sakaki or the Steadfast Duelist Noboru Gongenzaka?! Watch closely, everyone!" Nico exclaimed as the camera focused on the two remaining said Duelists.

"Finally it's only between the two of us, Yuya. Come at me with all you got!" Gongenzaka faced Yuya. As he has hoped, he can finally duel his childhood best friend again. He had lost against him during the qualification Duel to enter the previous championship, but this time he will emerge victorious.

"Yeah! To become a Pro Duelist and save Zarc, I won' lose! My Turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at the card he just drew. He looked at his two Monsters who looked at him with assurance. Yuya nodded at them.

"I change Discover Hippo and Odd-Eyes to Defense Position." He instruced his two Monsters to be on defensive.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded with that, confusing everyone.

"Huh? Just that? Big Bro Yuya didn't do Pendulum Summon or using cards to increase his Monsters' ATKs?" Tatsuya was bewildered as does Ayu and Futoshi.

"Yuya must have a plan in his mind. You can tell that from the smile he pulled off a while ago." Yoko stated, smiling confidently at her son.

Gongenzaka eyed Yuya's Monsters and the card he just set. From Yuya's expression, it was clear that Yuya has came up with a plan. Figuring the plan was the difficult one. The card he activated was possibly a Trap Card that he will activate when he make his attack. Even when he thought of this, Gongenzaka didn't feel unnerve. No pain, no gain.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C (ATK: 900 / DEF: 200 / LV: 2)!" Gongenzaka summoned Kobu-C in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Discover Hippo With Kobu-C!" Gongenzaka didn't waste any more thought to attack. Kobu-C used its huge fist to punch the pink hippo flat to the ground, destroying it. Gongenzaka eyed Yuya. He still hasn't activate his Reverse Card.

"Then, I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Big Benkei! Big Benkei can attack while it is in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka made his second attack with his second Monster. Big Benkei sliced Odd-Eyes into two and exploded it with its weapon that he threw like a boomerang again, leaving Yuya's Field wide open.

"At this moment, the Effect of the Double Horn equipped to Big Benkei activates! When there is no Magic or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, the Monster equipped with it can attack again! Go, Big Benkei! Attack Yuya directly!" Gongenzaka made his third attack. Big Benkei slashed its weapon, sending its energy slash at Yuya who used its roller boots to ran from the attack while looking for an Action Card. Fortunately, he found one.

"Action Magic: Evasion! The attack will be negated!" Yuya stated and then dodged the energy slash that hit the boulder behind him instead.

"You won't get away! When Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C destroyed a monster through battle, I can perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I'm Tuning the Level-8 Big Benkei and the Level 2 Kaku-Go with the Level-2 Kobu-Shi! Steadfast demon-god! Tighten your resolute fists! Now, become an iron demon, and charge across the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Take the field! Come forth! Level 12! Superheavy Steam Fiend Tetsudo-O (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 4800 / LV: 12)!" Gongenzaka summoned his strongest Monster in Defense Position, jumping onto the top of it.

"Gongenzaka got a new Monster!? He's riding on it!?" Sawatari exclaimed. He never saw this Monster before.

"Not only that, it's Level 12 Synchro Monster!" Ayu remarked in amazement.

"That Monster gives me the shivers~!" Futoshi said in delighted.

"What will Big Bro Yuya do now?!" Tatsuya was fidgeting on his seat.

"This is my resolve! This is to show you how serious I am! I will defeat you and become a Pro! Here I come, Yuya! I attack you directly with Tetsudo-O! Like Big Benkei, Tetsudo-O can attack while it is in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka declared, prompting Tetsudo-O to move, chasing after Yuya who was running for another Action Card. Unfortunately, Yuya found the path ahead of them was cut off by a chasm, forcing him to stop while the train-like Synchro Monster was still running towards him.

Yuya opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Entermate Signal! When I'm being targeted for an attack, I can Draw 1 card and send it to Graveyard. If it's Monster card, the attack is negated. Other than that, the attack continues!" He drew a card and sent it to the Graveyard. Looking at his Duel Disk screen, the screen revealed Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a Monster card, as the card he drew, thus, negating the attack. A railway signal appeared at the edge of the chasm, its lights signalling Tetsudo-O to stop.

"I end my Turn." Gongenzaka concluded.

"Gongenzaka has summoned a powerful Level 12 Monster and Yuya is cornered by Gongenzaka from the front and a chasm behind him! Yuya has nowhere to escape! What will you do Yuya?! Will you find a way to escape? Will you overpower Gongenzaka's Monster?! Or this is the end of your line?!" Melissa took over the comment again, jumping in excitement at the current situation.

"What will I do? The answer is obvious! I will win!" Yuya decreed, starting his Turn. Looking at the card he drew, his smile widened. "Sorry, Gongenzaka, but this will be my victory!"

"What?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now then, the time finally has come for the climax! My opponent's LP is 100 point above mine and I am stuck between him and a cliff! Please give me a round applause after I wipe out his LP!"

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Realm! I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Graveyard with their Effects negated and Release them! I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck or hand regardless of the Pendulum Scale!" He activated the card, summoning Odd-Eyes and Prism-Eyes into his Field and immediately Released them. A pendulum then appeared from the ground, similarly in shape as Yuya's pendant. The pendulum then started to crack as Yuya began his chanting.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Reflect your wondrous bravery and move forward to the path of supremacy! Overscale Pendulum! Level 10! The Supreme King Red Dragon Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Valor in Attack Position.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the Field in Attack Position.

"Your three Monsters have lower ATKs than my Tetsudo-O! Furthermore, Tetsudo-O is in Defense Position! Even if you somehow increase your Monsters' ATKs, I won't receive any damage!" Gongenzaka reminded.

"Of course I remember that! But making the impossible possible is entertainment!" Yuya revealed the card he just drew and activated it. "First, let's set the stage! I activate Magic Card: Dragon's Banquet!"

As Yuya activated the Magic Card, the Volcano Field was filled with various bizarre plant species, from the green lichen that cling to the basaltic rock, to the ferns that have established a foothold in the relatively flat plateaus, steps, and cliffs. These plant species are fed by the mineral rich water from the hot springs. And then there were cliffs, caves, waterfalls and a large pool of seawater in the center. However, the most stood out things following the activation of the card were flames in a shape of baby dragons that were squealing as they were playing.

"So cute~!" Yoko and Ayu commented together as they watched the cuteness of the baby dragons.

"All Dragon-Type Monsters that both players controls cannot be destroyed by Battle and any damage by Battle that both players receive will be reduced to 0!" Yuya revealed, confusing everyone, but then they got confused even more when Yuya activated Odd-Eyes Valor's second Effect.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn I can grant other Monsters I control its ATK!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes' Valor's ATK to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, making their ATKs 5500 and 6200 respectively.

"Oh! Yuya's dragons' ATKs are now higher than Tetsudo-O's DEF! But even if he attacks now, the damage will be reduced to 0 even if Tetsudo-O is destroyed." Nico for a moment got excited, but Sawatari's next question lowered his excitement.

"He could have won by only using Odd-Eyes and Prism-Eyes. Then what's the point activating Dragon's Banquet?" Sawatari brought up everyone's question, making everyone wondering.

"What are you planning to do, Yuya?!" Gongenzaka questioned, staring warily at Yuya and his dragons.

Yuya only kept smiling and continued. "Next, I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's second Effect! Monsters whose ATKs are increased can attack simultaneously! Battle! I attack Tetsudo-O with my three dragons!" He declared, pointing at Gongenzaka and Tetsudo-O.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's third Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Monsters whose ATKs are increased through its first Effect!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to 3600.

Yuya jumped onto Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's back as he pointed at Tetsudo-O, determined it to be his next target, prompting the Supreme King Valor Dragon, together with the other two dragons to unleash combined blast, their respective flames spiralling each other in their own red colours. Tetsudo-O slowly disintegrating by the flames, leaving Gongenzaka alone to stand on his Field. The baby dragons also unleashed their own little flames throughout the area, creating small fireworks.

"Oh! Cool!" Sawatari's eyes sparkled as he watched the scenery. One of the baby dragons stopped right in front of Sawatari and shot its fireworks on its face, making his face and hair burnt.

"What was that for?! And why only me?!" Sawatari protested at the baby dragon who ignored him and continued to fly with the rest of its kin. Sawatari also found his protest went down with that. He'll forgive it this once.

"But the damage is 0–" Gongenzaka trailed off as his mind was processing the situation. This situation was quite similar with a certain Duel that he had seen before. He tried to remember, slowly, carefully, and then it hit him. This situation was quite similar with the Duel between Yuya and Shun against the Tyler Sisters. Gongenzaka's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Looks like you have realized it, Gongenzaka! You're right! at this moment, I activate Dragon's Banquet's last Effect! At the end of Battle Phase, the battle damage that was reduced to 0 by this card's Effect will be inflicted to the player who doesn't control Dragon-Type Monster!" Yuya revealed.

The baby dragons dissolved their forms and joined together, becoming a giant of dragon head looking down at Gongenzaka. The Steadfast Duelist looked up at the dragon head. He didn't have any card in his hand or Graveyard that can help him to evade the damage or negate the attack. Picking an Action Card would be out of question. His pride as Steadfast Duelist would never allow him to take an Action Card. Gongenzaka spread his arms wide, looking straight at the dragon above him.

"I'll take this head-on! Come at me, Yuya!"

"Sure! Here I go, Gongenzaka! Dragon Flame!"

The dragon head opened its mouth and went down towards Gongenzaka who was facing the incoming dragon with his pride and dignity. In a second, Gongenzaka's entire body was engulfed by the flames. Strangely, while he felt hot by its heat, he didn't feel burn. And the hot sensation soon turned into warmth. Gongenzaka laid down on his back, looking up with satisfied look on his face.

 **GONGENZAKA LP: 1000 = 0**

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya kneeled beside his childhood friend to check whether he has injured him in a way, and was glad to find Gongenzaka was unharmed.

"You did great, Yuya. But this won't be enough! You're entertainment can do far better than this!" Gongenzaka told Yuya, lightly bumping his fist to Yuya's chest in encouragement.

"Yeah! I will do even better in my next Duel! I will show you the greatest entertainment that will make you and everyone else smile!" Yuya promised his childhood friend, taking his hand to his own.

"This is the promise between men! You better win this championship and advance to Youth Class!"

"Yeah!"

"It has been decided! The winner of the Duel at Volcano Area is Yuya Sakaki!" Nico announced, cheering together with Melissa and the rest of the audience.

"As expected from one of the heroes who have saved our worlds!" Melissa didn't miss to comment the result of the Duel as well, clapping her hands at Yuya's victory. Her attention then soon turned to another screen.

"Oh, look! We are so focused on the Duel at the Volcano area that we almost forgot the Duels at the other areas! Looks like the other Duelists are gathering at the Ancient Ruins area!"

 **ANCIENT RUINS – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuto looked at the ancient ruins with amazement. He had seen it from within Yuya already during the previous Maiami Championship, but experiencing it himself was a different matter altogether. The only time he got to experience a full Action Field was when he and Ruri duelled Yuya and Yuzu. They didn't get to use it until that time because they were too busy repairing their city. Putting aside the Field, he had walked quite a while, but he has yet to find even one opponent. When Reiji asked him to participate in the championship, he accepted not because of the promise of having his wish being granted, but simply because he thought he will have a fun Duel. Besides, his greatest wish cannot be fulfilled by anyone else anyway.

"The only way to get Shun to accept me is by proving myself to him with my own abilities." Yuto murmured softly. He stopped when he saw a silhouette of someone going into one of the ruined temples. He followed the silhouette, entering the temple himself. The sight that welcomed him surprised him.

Shun, Sora, and Dennis were there, facing against each other. They raised their left arm, preparing to activate their Duel Disks, which was halted when he came into the picture.

"Oh? Yuto is here too!" Sora greeted the Phantom Knights user, prompting the other two to turned to him as well.

"Yuto!" Shun exclaimed.

"Here it is, everyone! There are four Duelists gathering at the Ancient Ruins area! Sora Shiun'in and Dennis Macfield from Fusion Dimension, and Shun Kurosaki and Yuto from Xyz Dimension! They are also members of the famous Lancers chosen by Reiji Akaba!" Melissa introduced the four Duelists to those who have yet to know them.

"Kyaaa! Dennis! He is still as cute as always!" Yoko squealed, standing up from her seat in delight, making the children and Shuzo sweat dropped.

"Sora is also participating! He is still a member of You Show Duel School, so we must cheer him on!" Shuzo told the children who all raised their hands in agreement with a chorus of 'yeah!'.

"All right, is there anyone else who will join the fray?" Dennis asked, looking around, waiting for someone else to come. When there was no reply and no one other than Yuto revealing himself, Dennis nodded his head. "I guess this means the players have been decided."

"Did you guys participating in this championship because of Reiji's promise?" Sora asked, couldn't help but getting curious.

"Nope. I joined because I thought this would be fun! And…" Dennis' eyes shifted to Shun and glinted. "Kurosaki, unlike Sora-kun here, I haven't get my revenge against you for our Duel during the Friendship Cup."

Shun smiled confidently. "Yes. I will gladly defeat you again this time. And not only you, but all three of you. I don't have any interest with the prize, now that the war is over what I seek here is a thrilling Duel." He stated, activating his Duel Disk.

Sora grinned. "Hahaha! The same! I was actually looking forward to Duel Yuya again, but looks like I must defeat you guys first!" Sora landed between Shun and Dennis, activating his Duel Disk midair.

"Looks like the four of us are thinking the same thing." Yuto smiled and activated his Duel Disk as well.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first! From my hand, I summon Raid Raptors – Rudder Strix (ATK: 0 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!" Shun summoned Rudder Strix in Attack position.

"When Rudder Strix is summoned or Special Summoned, I can inflict 300 damage to the opposing players!" Shun declared, motioning Rudder Strix to shoot yellow energy towards Shun's three opponents.

Yuto, Sora, and Dennis quickly looked for an Action Card. Yuto spotted one first. He jumped and picked an Action Card attached on the wall, activating it.

"Action Magic: Acceleration!" Yuto declared.

However, as Yuto did so, Shun also got an Action Card himself. "Action Magic: No Action! It'll negate the activation of an Action Magic and destroy it!" He destroyed Yuto's Action Card. Rudder Strix's blast was fast that it didn't give the three opposing Duelists more times to look for another Action Card, and thus, hitting them.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 3700**

 **SORA LP: 4000 = 3700**

 **DENNIS LP: 4000 = 3700**

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn!" Shun concluded.

"You're not doing an Xyz Summon? You're going to regret that! My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Patchwork Furnimal (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Sora summoned Patchwork Furnimal in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Patchwork Furnimal on my Field and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3)! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Sora summoned Scissors Bear in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Raid Raptors – Rudder Strix with Scissor Bear!" Sora quickly declared attack at the only other Monster on the Field. Scissor Bear shot its hand towards the weaker Raid Raptors Monster.

Shun quickly opened his facedown card. "Trap, activate! Raid Raptors – Risky Flight! If a Level 4 or below Raid Raptors would be destroyed through battle, the destruction will be negated, and the battle damage will be halved! The Battle Phase will also be skipped!" Blue barrier was formed surrounding Shun and Rudder Strix, protecting them from Scissor Bear's hand that got deflected back, but managed to leave enough power wave to skid them backwards.

 **SHUN LP: 4000 = 2900**

"When Rudder Strix is attacked, I can Special Summon two Raid Raptors from my hand! Come! Two Rudder Strixes!" Shun summoned two more Rudder Strixes in Attack Position. And using the effect of the new Rudder Strixes, he inflicted 600 damage to his three opponents. Despite the three's attempt to get an Action Card, Rudder Strixes were moving faster, not giving them a chance to do so.

 **YUTO LP: 3700 = 3100**

 **SORA LP: 3700 = 3100**

 **DENNIS LP: 3700 = 3100**

"Even without making an attack, Kurosaki has inflicted 900 damage to all his three opponents!" Nico praised the Raid Raptors user.

"They didn't even have the time to get an Action Card and the damage is doubled, too!" Melissa added.

"Ouch…! Merciless as always, Kurosaki!" Dennis commented while rubbing his head after being struck by Rudder Strix's shot.

"That's Shun for you." Yuto remarked, already gotten used with his best friend's attack. They have duelled countless times after all.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Sora concluded.

"Then it's time for my counter attack!" Dennis wore the mask that he used in his Duel against Gongenzaka when he acted as a bad guy, meaning he will be playing as a bad guy in this show too.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermage Bubble Gardna!" Dennis summoned Bubble Gardna in Attack Position.

"I activate the Magic Card: Fusion! I'm fusing Bubble Gardna and Filmsy Slimmer! Bubbly guardian! Merge with the escape artist who has never experienced predicaments! And become a new witch who dashes across the ether! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7)!" Dennis summoned Force Witch in Attack Position.

"Then, I activate the Equip Magic: Antique Gear Mask, and equip it to Trapeze Force Witch!" Dennis equipped a mechanical monocle on Force Witch's left eye.

"Battle! I attack Rudder Strix!" Like Sora, Dennis targeted one of the three Rudder Strixes. Force Witch did a somersault midair before extending its right leg at Rudder Strix for a kick. Shun quickly jumped for an Action Card. He was about to activate it but Dennis cut him off.

"Not going to happen! When a Monster equipped with Antique Gear Mask attacks, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap Card until the end of the Damage Step! And when a Monster equipped with Antique Gear Mask destroys a monster through battle, the battle damage will be doubled! Taste the power of the wicked Fusion Monster!" Dennis revealed as Force Witch's attack continued.

"Rudder Strix's ATK is 0! Since the damage would be doubled, if this attack connects, Kurosaki will lose in an instant! Will this be truly the end for Kurosaki?!" Melissa looked on nervously.

"I activate Phantom Knights Dark Grab's Effect! When a Monster declares an attack, I can send this card from my hand to my Graveyard to negate it!" Yuto sent Dark Grab to his Graveyard. The spirit of Dark Grab reappeared in front of Shun, blocking Force Witch's kick from the Raid Raptors user.

"Yuto!" Shun looked at his best friend in shock.

"Two against one won't be fair. Also, we have unfinished business last time." Yuto said the last part towards Sora. He obviously still remembered his Duel against Sora. They didn't get to finish their Duel because Sora's Duel Disk forcefully transported him back to Academia before the Duel could be settled.

"Yeah. I got teleported in the middle of our Duel…and I don't like an unfinished Duel, so let's settle it once and for all here." Sora turned Yuto, marking him as his target.

"This is unofficially become a Duel between Academia and Resistance, don't you think?" Dennis walked to Sora he was standing by his side, indicating they were forming alliance together.

"That is not my intention, but if you wish so, then so be it." Yuto replied as he stood by Shun's side.

"Oh wow! This has unexpectedly become another Tag Duel! Sora and Dennis are from Academia while Yuto and Kurosaki are from the Resistance! During the war they were once enemies, and looks like there are still unfinished vendettas between them, so they are going to settle it in this championship in friendly way!" Nico commented.

"Go, Sora! Go, Dennis! Show them Academia's power!" The Academia students cheered for their fellow students whom they have acknowledged as two of the strongest Duelists in their school.

"Show them the Resistance's spirit! Shun! Yuto!" The former Resistance members cheered for their comrades who have contributed the most in the war compared to any other Resistance members.

"It's been a while since we dueled together like this, Shun." Yuto remarked, smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah. But after we defeated them, you're next, Yuto. I have been looking forward to Duel you like this too." Shun replied without looking back at his best friend, but he smiled as well.

"That would be my line." Yuto chuckled before finally starting his Turn.

"My Turn! I Set 2 Cards and activate them right away! I Special Summon Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine and Overlay them! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect! I detach its Overlay Units to halve my opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster's ATK and added the lost ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto targeted Sora's Scissors Bear. Dark Rebellion sent its purple lightning towards the Fusion Monster.

"That won't be happening! Trap Card: Death-Toy March! I negate the Effect that would target a Death-Toy Monster I control by sending a Death-Toy Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Level to Graveyard!" Sora sent Death-Toy Scissor Tiger to his Graveyard, creating barrier that blocked Dark Rebellion's lightning.

"And then, I can Fusion Summon another Death-Toy Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists the sent Monster as Fusion Material! Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Death-Toy Sabre Tiger (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Sora summoned Sabre Tiger in Attack Position.

"When Sabre Tiger is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Death-Toy Monster in my Graveyard ignoring its summoning conditions! Come to me! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 6)!" Sora summoned Scissor Tiger in Attack Position.

"No way! Not only Sora negated Dark Rebellion's Effect, but he also summoned Fusion Summon twice!" Nico announced, earning loud cheers from the Academia students who were watching at Academia and called out for Sora's name.

"Keep at it, Sora! Dennis!" Asuka cheered as well with the other student. Since they once again became Academia students, she ought to cheer for her fellow students. And she also got along quite well with Sora, Dennis, and Serena after the war.

"When Sabre Tiger is on the Field, I can increase the ATKs of all Death-Toy Monsters I control by 400 for each Death-Toy or Furnimal Monsters I control! Also, Scissor Tiger can increase the ATKs of all Death-Toy Monsters by 300 for each Death-Toy or Furnimal Monsters on the Field!" Sora increased Scissor Tiger's ATK to 4000, Sabre Tiger's ATK to 4500, and Scissor Bear's ATK to 4300.

"Dark Rebellion still has one more Overlay Unit! I target Sabre Tiger!" Yuto halved Sabre Tiger's ATK, reducing the Fusion Monster's ATK to 2225 while Dark Rebellion's ATK increased to 4725.

"Battle! I attack Trapeze Force Witch with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto declared attack on Force Witch. While Sora's Death-Toy Monsters were powerful, Force Witch equipped with Antique Gear Mask would be harder to deal with if he didn't finish it now, so it's better to destroy the Monster now while he has the chance.

"I activate Force Witch's Effect! When an Entermage Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's ATK is lowered by 600!" Dennis quickly reduced Dark Rebellion's ATK to 4125. While he knew this won't stop Force Witch's destruction, at least he can lessen the damage he would take. Dark Rebellion strike through the Fusion Monster with its fangs, exploding the Fusion Monster.

 **DENNIS LP: 3100 = 1375**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuto concluded. Dark Rebellion and Sabre Tiger's ATKs also reverted following his End Phase.

"It's my turn! I Overlay the three Level 4 Rudder Strixes on my Field! Obscured falcon! Raise your talons sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 3)!" Shun summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Rise Falcon's Effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can add the ATKs of all Special Summoned Monsters on my enemy's Field to its own ATK! And it can also attack all Special Summoned Monsters!" Shun added Scissor Bear, Scissor Tiger, Sabre Tiger, and Dark Rebellion's ATKs to Rise Falcon, increasing Rise Falcon's ATK to 15400.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Scissor Bear, Death-Toy Scissor Tiger, and Death-Toy Sabre Tiger! Brave Claw Evolution" Shun declared Battle Phase. Rise Falcon's body was covered in fiery flame and flew forward towards the three Death-Toy Monsters.

Sora quickly opened his other Reverse card. "Trap Card: Death-Toy Death Waltz! When Death-Toy Monsters I control is targeted by an opponent's Monster, I can destroy all but one Death-Toy Monsters I control and added the destroyed Death-Toy Monsters' current ATKs to that one Death-Toy Monster and it cannot be destroyed until the end of this Turn!" He destroyed Scissor Bear and Scissor Tiger, adding their ATKs to Sabre Tiger, increasing its ATK 12800. Sabre Tiger clashed against Rise Falcon. The two Monsters used their full power to push against each other until their powers deflected them away.

 **SORA LP: 3100 = 500**

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn." Shun concluded. At that moment, Rise Falcon and Sabre Tiger's ATKs returned to normal.

"You did it, Shun! Just a little bit more!" Allen cheered, jumping while raising his arm up.

"You can do it, Shun!" Sayaka also cheered.

Sora wiped a sweat formed on his face. His smile became wider. If it was his old self, he would have been pissed as his Monsters were destroyed until it was only one left and his LP was being reduced this much. But now it's different. He couldn't help but felt more excited, more energetic. It's not as fun as when Yuya as his opponent, but this Duel was still fun. It urged him to become stronger, to evolve further.

"Yeah! That's it! This is what makes Duelling so fun! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Death-Toy Fusion! I banish Death-Toy Fusion Monsters on my Field and Graveyard as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon! Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Sora summoned his strongest Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon with Death-Toy Mad Chimera!" Sora targeted the Monster with lower ATK on Yuto and Shun's Field. The bear head on Mad Chimera opened its mouth, shooting a missile towards Rise Falcon.

Shun quickly opened his Reverse card just as the missile was launched. "Quick-Play Spell! Rank-Up Magic: Battle up Force! When my opponent attacks, I can use a Raid Raptors on my Field to Xyz Summon a Monster that is two Ranks higher! Prideful falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance down the road of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2)!" He replaced Rise Falcon with Revolution Falcon in Attack Position.

" _Revolution Falcon can destroy a Special Summoned Monster and inflict damage equal to half of the ATK when it is summoned by Ranking Up a Raid Raptors. Sora's LP is 500. I've already won this Duel against him!"_ Shun thought confidently with equally confident smile formed on his face. He raised his right arm at Revolution Falcon floating above him.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's Effect! Annihilate him, Revolution Falcon! I will destroy Mad Chimera, and inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Shun pointed at Sora and Mad Chimera, directing Revolution Falcon to fly above them to release its own attack.

"You won't win so easily!" Dennis interjected, picking an Action Card. "Action Magic: Illumination! When an Effect that would destroy a Monster resolves, that Effect is negated!"

Revolution Falcon's attack was stopped, thus allowing Mad Chimera's missile to curved up towards the Raid Raptors Xyz Monster. Yuto also made his own move, picking an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Miracle! Revolution Falcon cannot be destroyed and the damage is halved!" Yuto saved his best friend's Monster, creating a barrier that blocking the missile.

 **SHUN LP: 2900 = 2500**

"And here I thought I can finish him off this Turn with his own Monster after I destroy it." Sora pouted cutely.

"Now, now, in that case, just leave it to me." Dennis patted the blue haired boy's head.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the save. I would have been a goner if you didn't take the Action Card." Sora thanked his Tag partner.

"No problem! That's what partners do, even if it's only temporary! And don't forget that Academia's name is also on the line here. We have to make everyone back at Academia proud." Dennis replied before taking a step forward and raised his arms so the spotlight will focused on him.

"Up next is the best Entertainment Duelist of the Fusion Dimension! Dennis Macfield, who has crossed dimensions to deliver a thrilling entertainment show to everyone! It's show time!" Dennis announced as he discarded his mask. That was enough playing the bad guy. Moments of his time with his childhood friends, Lancers, and the time he had spent learning Entertainment Dueling under Yusho's tutelage and entertaining the crowds flashed in his eyes. While those days in war could be difficult, they were enjoyable as he found and did something that he truly loved and found genuine friends. But more than anything, he has found his own identity. The war has truly changed him for the better.

"It's my turn! Using the Scale 2 Entermage Reversal Dancer and the Scale 6 Entermage Fire Dancer, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 3 and 5! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Dennis revived back Entermage Bubble Gardna and Entermage Filmsy Slimmer in Attack Position.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Bubble Gardna and Filmsy Slimmer together! It's time for the entrance of my show's indispensable magician! The show must go on! Magician of the ether! Swing across the stage with splendor! Xyz Summon! Come on out! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis finally summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"The best is yet to come! I detach one of Trapeze Magician's Overlay Units and activate his effect! Now you get to enjoy his acrobat show two times in a row! The first battle! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" Dennis set Revolution Falcon as his first target. Shun jumped onto Revolution Falcon's back who took him to the top of the temple and picked the Action Card there.

"Action Magic: Evasion! It negates a Monster's attack!" Shun activated the card, allowing Revolution Falcon to dodge Trapeze Magician's kick that hit the wall behind instead.

"Kurosaki! Because you avoided my attack, my victory is now guaranteed! Now I'll go for Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with my second attack!" Dennis pointed at Yuto's dragon, confusing the owner of the dragon.

"Huh? Dark Rebellion?" Yuto looked at his dragon and then at Trapeze Magician who was pointing its foot at his dragon.

"But their ATKs are the same…" Allen remarked.

"What is he trying to do?" Sayaka blinked, wondering as well.

While not knowing what Dennis was planning, Yuto jumped onto Dark Rebellion's back and the dragon took its master to a broken pillar where an Action Card was lying there.

"Action Magic: Miracle! The Monster won't be destroyed, and the damage is halved!" Yuto activated the Action Card. Trapeze Magician's kick was blocked by Dark Rebellion's hand, causing the Magician's foot to crack that extended to its entire body until it destroyed it. However, that's what Dennis has been waiting for.

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Magic in my hand! Rank-Up Magic: Magical Force! It can Special Summon a Monster that was destroyed in battle, with its effects negated! Using this card and that Monster as materials, I can Xyz Summon a Magician-Type monster that is one Rank higher! Dennis revealed the card in his hand as he activated it. He summoned back Trapeze Magician who turned into yellow energy and then entered the Overlay Network.

"What!?" Shun and Yuto exclaimed.

"The show must go on! Magician of the ether! Swing across a grander stage, with even more splendor and magnificence than before! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2200 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Dennis summoned the evolved Trapeze Magician in Attack Position.

"I detach one of Trapeze High Magician's Overlay Units, and activate its Monster Effect. Due to this, Trapeze High Magician can now attack three times this turn!" Dennis detached an Overlay Unit

"Amazing! It can attack three times!" Asuka exclaimed.

"If this goes through, the match will be settled." Samejima remarked as he watched Dennis and Sora with pride.

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Trapeze High Magician! Let's see if you match Trapeze High Magician's high-speed acrobatic attack!" Dennis first pointed at the dragon. Trapeze High Magician jumped and held onto its trapeze and swung itself towards Dark Rebellion. It let go of its trapeze and rolled its body midair before dashing down, delivering a powerful kick at the Xyz Dragon, destroying it.

 **YUTO LP: 3100 = 2900**

Despite this, Yuto didn't feel unnerve. In fact, he looked at Dennis with gratitude. "Sorry Dennis, but I have expected that." Yuto replied.

"What?"

"I also activate Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up Magic: Dragon's Burial! When a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster I control is destroyed by Battle! I can Special Summon that Monster with its Effect negated and used that Monster and this card as Xyz Materials to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is one Rank higher!" Yuto revealed his first Reverse cards, reviving Dark Rebellion and immediately turned it into purple energy that went into the Overlay Network.

"From the depth of Purgatory. Dedicate to the Restless Soul with the Song of Revolution. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up, Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!"

"Now Yuto also performed a Rank-Up!" Allen was beyond excited. He wished he can also participate in the championship.

"It's ATK is also higher than Trapeze High Magician!" Sayaka noted.

"So you have that kind of trick under your sleeve. Then I attack Revolution Falcon!" Dennis moved his attack to the Raid Raptors Monster who has lower ATK.

 **SHUN LP: 2500 = 1800**

" _Dennis can still attack one more time. Now that Revolution Falcon is destroyed, he can attack Kurosaki directly. Then, Yuto will be the only one remaining."_ Sora thought as he looked at Trapeze High Magician and Shun.

"Looks like you'll get your revenge on Kurosaki, Dennis." Sora told his Tag Partner.

"Yes! I will win this time for sure!" Dennis said with a huff as his nose seemed longer.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuto told the two Academia Duelists.

"You did well now that you have reveal your true self as an entertainer, but in terms of Xyz Summoning, Yuto and I are far more experienced than you!" Shun stated as he opened one of his two face-down cards.

"Quick-Play Magic! Rank-Up Magic: Death Double Force! When an Xyz Monster on my Field is destroyed, I can Special Summon that Monster, and Xyz Summon a Raid Raptors Monster whose Rank is two times higher! Falcon that is my very own soul! Fly forth, with unyielding conviction and undying devotion in your heart! Become an impregnable final fortress, and make your advent! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 12! Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon (ATK: 3800 / DEF: 2800 / RNK: 12 / ORU: 1)!" Shun summoned his most powerful Monster in Attack Position.

"T-this is…! A Rank 12 Xyz Monster! This is the first time in my whole life I'm seeing one!" Nico said tearfully in happiness. The audience in the stadium were left speechless as well from astonishment.

"This is your Trump Card, Kurosaki? I'm greatly impressed. But you also annoyed me because you showed off more than me when it's in the middle of my show where I am the one who is supposed to shine the most!" Dennis pouted, protesting quite childishly.

"It's far too early for you to think you can surpass us in Xyz Summoning." Shun replied with a tinge of smugness in his voice.

Dennis huffed. "I end my Turn. Sorry, Sora. I thought I can at least get rid one of them in my Turn." He apologized to the Death-Toy user.

"Nah, don't mention it. We will pay them back in our next Turn!" Sora assured Dennis.

"Unfortunately, there will be no next Turn for either of you." Yuto interjected.

"I activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can change a Level 5 or higher Monster's ATK to 0 and this card gains that lost ATK! Requiem Salvation!" Yuto has his dragon to completely absorb Mad Chimera's ATK, increasing the dragon's ATK to 5800.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Mad Chimera with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Yuto declared Battle Phase at the Fusion Monster.

Sora quickly opened his last Reverse card. " Trap Card: Death-Toy Burst! When a Death-Toy Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can halve my Death-Toy Monster's ATK and destroy the opposing Monster instead!" From his Trap Card, a blue blast came out and hit Dark Requiem right on its chest, causing the dragon to howl in pain.

Yuto quickly proceeded. "I activate Dark Requiem's second Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to negate its destruction and Special Summon Dark Rebellion!" He negated the Effect and revived his ace Monster from Graveyard. Dark Rebellion appeared, using its own blast to dissolve the blue blast harming Dark Requiem.

"Good. Now that the Trap Card is negated, Dark Requiem can proceed with its attack." Kaito remarked, watching together with Allen and Sayaka.

"Take him down, Yuto." Chris encouraged as he watched the Duel through a TV screen at a small town.

"Go! Dark Requiem! Requiem Disaster Disobey!" Yuto continued the attack.

Dark Requiem roared, echoing throughout the whole area before flying high. Its wings became similar to that of stained glass. Dark Requiem flew down at full speed, its sharp fangs pointing at Mad Chimera. When Sora attempted to get an Action Card, his path was blocked by Shun's Final Fortress Falcon, thus, allowing the purple black dragon's fangs to pierce Mad Chimera's body, depleting all of Sora's LP.

 **SORA LP: 500 = 0**

Sora fell completely on his back as he has been defeated. He let out a long sigh at his lost, frustrated, but was also happy. It has been a while since he has such a fun Duel like this.

"And next, is you, Dennis! I'm ending you too!" Yuto told the Entermage user as he revealed the card he drew this Turn.

"I activate Quick-Play Magic: Rebellious Howl! I double Dark Rebellion's ATK until the end of Battle Phase!" Yuto doubled Dark Rebellion's ATK to 5000.

"Now I attack Trapeze High Magician with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto made his second attack with his ace Monster.

Dennis jumped for an Action Card while Dark Rebellion made its move towards his Xyz Monster. He spotted an Action Card at a nearby pillar and was only a few steps away to reach it. Unfortunately, similarly as in Sora's attempt, Shun once again blocked Dennis by riding on Final Fortress Falcon, snatching the Action Card himself.

"Can't let you do that." Shun told the Entermage user with cheeky grin.

"Kurosaki!" Dennis growled at the interference. When he turned around, Dark Rebellion's fang has pierced through Trapeze High Magician's body, exploding the Magician and blew Dennis away, landing on his back near Sora's spot.

 **DENNIS LP: 1375 = 0**

"This is it! The Tag Duel has concluded! The team who won is the Resistance of Xyz Dimension!" Nico announced.

"Aww…My cute Dennis and Sora lost…" Yoko sulked, prompting Shuzo to try to comfort her.

"But at least this is much better than Sora's Duel against Kurosaki last time, right?" Tatsuya praised, feeling relieved not to have to see the Duel that was pretty much to the death like before.

"Yeah! This Duel is fun and cool! It's not scary at all!" Ayu agreed, and so did Futoshi.

The residents of Xyz Dimension, particularly the former Resistance and especially Allen, Sayaka, and Kaito, rejoiced at Yuto and Shun's victory, who became their representatives. In Fusion Dimension, while they were sad that their representatives lost, they still gave Sora and Dennis a round applause. Winning or losing, they have shown a spectacular Dueling that cannot be pulled by ordinary Duelists, and so they deserved the praise. Losing in this match is not the end, there are still room for improvements and they can turn the tide next time.

"It's not over yet." Yuto stated, turning to his best friend.

"Yeah. Now, it's only the two of us left." Shun looked sharply at Yuto.

Yuto and Shun jumped several steps back away from each other with their Monsters behind them. Sora and Dennis took a distance so they won't get caught in the crossfire between the two Xyz users. Before the Duel continued, Dennis suddenly got a light bulb in his head. He whispered to Sora who listened, and then, imaginary devil's horns and tails came out from the two Academia Duelists and they grinned evilly at the two Xyz users.

"Let's do this, Yuto!"

"Come at me, Shun!"

"Do your best, Yuto!" Dennis suddenly cheered for the Phantom Knights user, surprising the said person and Shun. "Do your best so Kurosaki will approve of your relationship with Ruri!"

The second part words leaving Dennis' mouth instantly tensed the atmosphere. Yuto's body freeze up while Shun flinched. Droplets of cold sweat formed on Yuto's face as he uneasily faced his best friend. It might be just his imagination, but Yuto could saw the figure of an asura behind his best friend who slowly looked at him with hostile questioning glare and hands that seemed itching to break something. Dennis and Sora continued to grin and snickered at the scene.

"…What?" Shun finally uttered. His voice was colder than ice.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty obvious that Yuto and Ruri are dating. Everyone knows. I'm actually surprised that you of all people haven't realized that." Sora added more fuel to the fire, playfully saying so. As he has hoped, Shun's flame of anger became hotter and thicker.

"Yuto… You…with my sister…! How dare you…!" Shun's gaze turned murderous, he seemed ready to choke the life out of his best friend who started to take a step back.

"W-wait! Hold on a second! It's not as worse as you are thinking!" Yuto tried his best to calm down, but for once, he couldn't. He was seriously feeling nervous, uneasy, scared, and various other emotions that made him unable to form words properly. And Dennis just like to made it worse for him…

"In fact, it's more like they're getting more intense by the day! Recently those two have been flirting and flirting regardless of who is around. Stuff like this, stuff like that~" Dennis said with teasing various teasing expressions, twisting the truth and facts more and more to corner the Phantom Knights user.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Yuto yelled at the Fusion-Xyz user. He shuddered as he felt Shun's anger intensified.

"Yuto…! You're doing this behind my back, don't think I'm going let this slide just because we are best friends!" Shun threw an accusing finger at Yuto who raised his hands in defense.

"I thought Yuto is more of a knight in shining armor-type, but it turn out he has that side, huh… Like Yugo, he is a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Melissa compared to what Jack said about Yugo during the Tag Duel between Yugo and Rin against Yuya and Yuzu.

"But unlike Yugo, Yuto and this Ruri are dating, right? It's consensual between them. Still, to think 14 years old teens like them already doing such a thing… So they have reached the age…" Melissa sighed, feeling old all of a sudden.

"We did not do such a thing! Don't listen to them!" Yuto told Melissa and everyone else who were visible from the screen near them.

"Well, obviously, it doesn't compare to when no one is looking. They would do this and that~" Sora made a loving sound and expression to describe what Yuto and Ruri were doing, earning a surprise yell or whistles from the audience.

"Shut up for a second already, dammit!" Yuto furiously told the Death-Toy user who simply stuck his tongue out and thumb up. Yuto found himself breathing heavily from the shouts, cursing the two Fusion users who were doing this on purpose that he bet was not only to tease him but also to make the Duel…more interesting.

"Forget about letting it slide, depending on your tenacity, I probably will kill you with my next attack, Yuto. I, the older brother, is the one who has been taking care of Ruri since she was a child! It's appropriate for a man who wants to take my sister's hand to get my permission first" Shun's face and aura have fully turned murderous. Final Fortress Falcon floating behind only made Shun all the more scary that Yuto shuddered.

"Do we really need to bring up this topic now?!" Yuto protested. They were being watched by millions or perhaps billions of people from all over dimensions for goodness sake!

"What's this? Turns out that behind hid fierceness and iron will, Kurosaki is actually has a severe sister complex? This is a big news, everyone! Be careful not to touch his sister if you don't want to incur his wrath!" Melissa playfully warned the audience, coming to enjoy seeing the predicament.

"Looks like Yuto needs to win this Duel to gain the approval of his girlfriend's brother who is also his best friend! Good luck, Yuto!" Nico gave his support to the Phantom Knights user, followed by many from the audience, much to the embarrassment of the said person.

"What?! No! That's not why I wanted to duel against Shun in this championship!" Yuto denied. He joined this championship because he want to help pacifying Zarc's soul somehow and simply have fun in duelling. Why does it has to turn like this?!

"Very well! If you absolutely want to stay by her side, then you have to defeat me! I won't give my sister so easily!" Shun became more fired up, panicking Yuto even more.

"Calm down, Shun! I'm not duelling you now for this reason!" Yuto tried to tell him, but Shun won't listen to him anymore.

"This is bad. Shun has finally found out…" Sayaka mused, worrying what will happen to Yuto and Ruri from now on. It was already hard enough to go on a date without Shun's knowing, it will be even more difficult now that Shun has found out their relationship.

"If Shun still won't accept Yuto after this, we must work harder to support them." Allen told Sayaka while thinking of various plan to set Yuto and Ruri's date or meeting without Shun's knowing.

" _Do your best, Yuto."_ Kaito could only pray for Yuto's success. Now that Shun has found out, Shun will definitely questioning them for not telling him after this.

"Here I go, Yuto! My turn! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Final Fortress Falcon!"

Final Fortress Flacon shot dozens of missiles from its body. Even though the primary target was Dark Rebellion, some of the missiles also targeted Yuto's surrounding, preventing the Phantom Knights user from getting any Action Card. Although, Yuto suspected that the attacks also partially to unleash Shun's anger towards him. Still, Yuto was thankful that his best friend didn't direct the missiles direct at him or else he might as well be toasted.

 **YUTO LP: 2900 = 1600**

"I'm not finished yet! I activate Final Fortress Falcon's effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, during this turn, I can attack my opponent's Monster by banishing a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster from my Graveyard!" Shun banished Rise Falcon from his Graveyard, allowing his strongest Monster to make a second attack towards Dark Requiem. Another set of dozens of missiles came, blasting the Rank 5 Xyz dragon, destroying it.

 **YUTO LP: 1600 = 800**

"I activate Final Fortress Falcon's effect! By banishing Revolution Falcon from my Graveyard, I can attack again!" Shun banished his last remaining Xyz Monster in his Graveyard, allowing Final Fortress Falcon to attack for the third time.

"Yuto has no Monster left on his Field! Will this be the end for him?! Unable to prove himself to the one who most likely will be his future brother-in-law~!" Melissa slipped her own tease within her comment, causing Yuto to almost lose his footing.

"I told you that's not why I'm dueling now! And why do you even jump to marriage?! Me and Ruri are still 14!" Yuto hotly denied. Don't tell him that they were enjoying this?!

Meanwhile, Sora and Dennis were amusing themselves by watching Yuto's flustered form, chuckling and snickering all the while. Based on what the conversation they happened to hear from Ruri while they were infiltrating Academia and Shun's personality, it was easy to figure out the situation between the three Xyz users.

"Looks like other than Yuya and Yuzu, if found another toy to play with." Sora stated playfully while imagining various ways to tease the Xyz user if he has the chance.

"I can't wait to tell Yuri. He will have more wonderful ideas." Dennis looked forward to share this with his childhood friend. Yuri was a lot devilish in this kind of thing, and whatever ideas Yuri will have, it definitely will make this all the more interesting.

"This is the end! I attack directly with Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun declared his third attack. All the missiles were now pointing at Yuto. But mind you, despite his anger Shun still made sure that he won't harm Yuto severely…maybe only a little bit…

The missiles came towards Yuto at full speed. Yuto couldn't find any opening for an Action Card. It was just plain impossible against so many missiles coming at him at high-speed. And so, he only has one option left…

Yuto opened his second face-down card. "Trap Card: Phantom Shield! When I am targeted for a direct attack, I can negate that attack and both players summon up to two Level 4 or lower Monsters from their Graveyard with 100 ATK each!" With the activation of the cards, the missiles missed him by a hair, destroying the wall behind him. And then, Yuto summoned his two Shade Bringadines and Shun summoned his two Rudder Strixes.

"You managed to find a way to survive when I was so close beating you… Why I am not surprised?" Shun chuckled, unfazed by

"We have known each other for so long already. How many times do you think I have survived your attacks using the same way?" Yuto returned Shun's chuckle with his own.

"Are you saying nothing will surprise me again in your next Turn?" Shun raised a brow in question at his best friend.

Yuto shook his head in return. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to make you surprised in my next Turn." He told his best friend as he prepared for his Draw Phase.

"Yes you must! If you want to win over Kurosaki so he can entrust Ruri to you, then you must give him a big surprise!" Dennis encouraged, making both Yuto and Shun twitching again.

"Don't bring Ruri into this! I told you right now I'm not dueling Shun for that!" Yuto retorted before he decided to just ignore whatever the Entertainment Duelist was spouting from now onwards and just focus on the Duel.

"Why all of you are hiding it from me?" Shun's curiosity finally got over him. He couldn't help but ask now and wanted the answer now. Yuto sweat dropped.

"Do you really even need to ask after the fearsome display you're showing earlier?" Yuto referred to the murderous mode Shun from earlier who looked ready to send him to the pit of hell.

Shun coughed with a tinge of embarrassment. "Ahem, okay, maybe I was overreacting…a bit…" He said softly. Yuto really wanted to face palm and said that there was nothing a bit in that, but that will just prolong this conversation and delaying the Duel.

"The answer to that question will have to wait until I defeat you." Yuto started his Turn. Looking at the card, his eyes glinted. It was as his Monsters have said. The card has come. It answered to his calling.

"I activate Quick Play Spell Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Double Advance! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard with its ATK and DEF 0 and use it and this card as Xyz Materials to Xyz Summon a Monster with two Ranks higher!" Yuto revived Dark Requiem and changed it into purple energy entering the Overlay Network.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash the black imperial wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yuto summoned the Xyz-Pendulum dragon in Attack Position.

"What?! That's Yuya's dragon!" Shun exclaimed in shock. Sora and Dennis were also sharing the same expression and question plastered on Shun's face. Why Yuto has it?

"It was given to me, so it's mine now." Yuto answered simply, deciding not to share the detail. After the Tag Duel, before leaving to Synchro Dimension, Yuya gave the card to him. Yuya felt that the card suits him more, and his Pendulum counterpart wanted him to keep it as the symbol of their friendship. The card was born from the bonds not only between them, but also between their dragons. Yuya knew that he would treasure the card, and that's why he could entrust the card to him. After hearing that, Yuto has no heart to refuse, and he was also more than happy to be entrusted with such a precious card from his precious friend.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion was summoned using an Xyz Monster as Material, it can destroy all Level 7 or lower Monsters on my opponent's Field and inflict damage equal to their ATKs! Overlord Howling!" Yuto destroyed both of Shun's Rudder Strixes with Odd-Eyes Rebellion's howl, inflicting 100 damage to the Raid Raptors user.

 **SHUN LP: 1800 = 1600**

"But what can you do with Odd-Eyes Rebellion? My Final Fortress Falcon still has higher ATK than your dragon!" Shun reminded. There were 800 differences between their Monsters. If Yuto want to destroy Final Fortress Falcon and deplete all of his LP, Yuto needs at least 6000 ATK, double of Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK.

"I already thought of that. I have saved one last card for the purpose of defeating you in this Duel."

"A card to defeat me?"

"I activate Phantom Knights Dark Grab's Monster Effect in the Graveyard! By banishing an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard, I can add the banished Monster's ATK to an Xyz Monster I control!" Yuto banished Dark Requiem, adding its ATK to Odd-Eyes Rebellion, making its current ATK 6000.

"He doubled Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK!" Sora exclaimed.

"Now he can destroy Final Fortress Falcon and deplete Kurosaki's remaining LP!" Dennis remarked with impressed look.

"I activate Dark Grab's second Monster Effect! I banish an Xyz Monster I control to this card in the Pendulum Zone!" Yuto placed Dark Grab in his left Pendulum Zone with Scale of 4.

"Battle! I attack Final Fortress Falcon with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Thunderous Revolutionary Lightning Strike!" Yuto declared his final Battle Phase. Shun didn't waste any time to look for Action Card while Yuto stayed on his spot. Spotting one attached at a pillar, Shun picked it as Odd-Eyes Rebellion was charging its energy.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Shun activated the card before Odd-Eyes Rebellion could make a shot. For a second, Shun thought he has won the Duel, but he was proven wrong the moment he saw the smile on Yuto's face.

Yuto raised his finger at Dark Grab. "I activate Dark Grab's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn I can negate activation of a Magic or Trap until the end of Battle Phase!" He negated Shun's Evasion, allowing Odd-Eyes Rebellion to proceed with its attack. Due to the Effect, Shun couldn't activate any Magic or Trap Card until the Battle Phase ended, which by that time was already too late for him.

The dragon spread and opened its wings of purple energies. The same colored energies were also gathering in the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon's mouth. When Odd-Eyes Rebellion unleashed it, it shot pink purplish blast with darker purple-colored lightning spiralling around the blast, adding its destructive property. Final Fortress Falcon's body was unable to endure the blast. It reached to its very core, exploding it inside out. Shun fell on his knees as he received the damage that deplete all of his remaining LP.

 **SHUN LP: 1600 = 0**

"It's settled! The winner of the Duel in Ancient Ruins area is Yuto! Congratulations, Yuto! With this Shun ought to entrust his cute little sister to you~!" Melissa whistled for the Phantom Knights user, causing him to fluster again.

"Cut that out already!" Yuto protested, trying to hide his reddened face. He approached his best friend, offering his hand to help him stand, which Shun accepted.

"That last attack reminds me when you punched me in the gut last time." Shun remarked, recalling his first dew days arriving in Standard Dimension and mistook Yuzu as Ruri. It has became quite a fond memory for him for some reason.

"Even after we went through the trouble to fire you up, you didn't do much, Kurosaki." Dennis said as he and Sora approached them, eating a candy given by Sora.

"It's kind boring, and just when Yuto became amusing to watch." Sora sighed, quite disappointed with how fast the Duel ended.

"You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" Yuto twitched in annoyance at the two grinning Fusion users. He must be careful around them so in future they can't tease him so easily.

"Yeah, about that, you may have won the Duel but that doesn't mean I'm approving you with Ruri. Don't expect I'm going to go easy on you now that I know." Shun looked sharply at his best friend, his brotherly instinct took over him.

"I figured you'll say that… I know that it won't be easy to convince you." Yuto laughed softly, imagining what will he went through from now on.

"Then you better do your best if you want my approval." Shun patted Yuto's back and pushed him forward, earning him a questioning look from the latter. "Winning this championship will be the first step to prove yourself. Defeat the remaining Duelists and emerge victorious."

Yuto thumbed up at his best friend's bid of good luck before leaving the ancient ruins, promising in his mind to win the Battle Royale.

"He is your best friend, right? I don't understand why you refuse to give your sister to him even though he is someone that you trust the most." Sora questioned while opening another lollipop to eat.

"Now that I think about it, he and Ruri are not exactly real siblings related by blood, right? Maybe it's because he actually has a thing for his so-called younger sister."

"Eh?! Wait, you're right! That would explain everything! It is possible–"

The two conversing Fusion users were interrupted by strong smack on their heads that formed lumps by the annoyed Shun who has been listening to them. If rumour spread that he has feeling for his sister, things may got awkward between him and Ruri and their lives would practically be ruined in a way.

"Shut those holes you called mouths before I do it myself." Shun told the two Fusion users as he cracked his knuckles. He would love to give them another smack, but decided to save it for later.

"The loser should concede to the wish of the victor. Since Yuto and I won, you must listen to my wish." Shun changed the subject.

"Your wish? What are you scheming? What are you planning to do to us?" Sora and Dennis looked at Shun suspiciously. Shun didn't pay their stares any heed though and turned to them with serious eyes.

"…I want you to go to Heartland and atone for what you have done." Shun then shifted his gaze to Dennis, pointing his finger at his face. "Especially you. After this you will come with me to Heartland and properly apologized to Ruri! And I'll have that Yuri to apologize to her too!"

Dennis blinked at the finger pointed at him. Now that he and Sora thought about it, they haven't properly apologized to everyone they have harmed when they were still working under the Professor. They thought that even if they apologize it still won't change everything that had happened. They thought they must do something first that could fix their wrongdoings, but maybe that was just an excuse. They were actually afraid to face the people whom they have wronged. They were afraid to face any backlash they will receive from them. Dennis and Sora looked at each other and then back to Shun who has turned his back on them, leaving the Field to watch the Duel from somewhere else. Sora and Dennis looked at each other again. Unspoken agreement made between them.

"Wait, Kurosaki! We're coming too!"

It's the time for them to stop running and face their mistakes. If they want to move on and put their past at peace behind them, then making amends is the only way to do it.

 **JUNGLE – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"Where are the other participants?"

Yuzu sighed tiredly. She felt like she had been walking like forever, but she has yet to find a single opponent to fight against. And the fact she ended up in the jungle area, the easiest area to get lost, didn't make it all better. After passing through trees and bushes for who knows how long, Yuzu finally saw a river. River usually lead to much wider area. With this thinking, Yuzu followed the river. It didn't take long for her to end up at a wider ground with less trees and bushes. There was someone standing there. Yuzu instantly recognized that person. The red jacket, white skirt, indigo haired tied with yellow ribbon, she knew only one person fitting that description.

"Serena…!" Yuzu called out as she revealed herself.

"Yuzu!" Serena called back as she turned around.

"So you're also invited to participate this Battle Royale." Yuzu was quite surprised to see her Fusion counterpart. She already has a hunch Serena will be chosen, but still it came quite a surprise for her.

"Not just me. Dennis, Yuri, and Sora are also invited." Serena revealed. She explained how Reiji suddenly came to visit and invited them to the Maiami Championship Battle Royale. The four of them were more than willing to participate. For this day, Yuri once again was given special permission to leave (under several set of conditions). The four of them were then escorted to their respective position separately and waited until the signal of the championship begins.

"I see. In that case I think I can feel at ease about Yuri." Yuzu sighed in relieve.

"Us too." As though peeling themselves out of the tree itself, Rin and Ruri came out. Rin was in her usual outfit, while Ruri, surprisingly, once again wearing her Resistance outfit like her brother and Yuto.

"Rin! Ruri!" Yuzu and Serena called them at the same time.

"I'm invited together with Yugo." Rin revealed, explaining that Reiji came to their orphanage and invited them to the championship much similar like the others.

"And I'm invited together with Yuto and Brother." Ruri also provided similar explanation as Rin.

"There are more people than I predicted…" Yuzu mused. This championship would be much tougher than she has thought.

"I think that's enough talking." Serena clasped her hands before revealing her Duel Disk, raising it as she assumed her combat stance. "We didn't came here just to chat, aren't we?"

Rin also raised her Duel Disk in return, placing a distance between herself and her counterpart. "Aside from helping Ray to pacify Zarc's soul and having a fun Duel, I also have something I want from Reiji to fulfil. That's why I'm joining this Battle Royale." She revealed.

"Same here. I won't hold back." Ruri smiled softly but her eyes burning determinedly to win.

"That makes the four of us." Yuzu responded, raising her Duel Disk as well.

The four girls assumed each of their position and battle stance. They stilled for a second before finally activating their Duel Disks at the exact same time, starting the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

 **ICEBERG – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya's body briefly was shivering from the cold, covering his body with his jacket until he got used to it. He actually had thought about this since the first Battle Royale, while having variations of Action Field was good and all, do they really need to include the temperature as well? He wondered how Yuzu and Halil were able to Duel normally with the clothes they were wearing last time. Shaking away the thought, he focused on finding new opponents to Duel. According to his Duel Disks there were seven people left aside from him in this Battle Royale. Still, it wasn't easy to look for them in the midst of a massive Action Field.

Just as Yuya was about to give up and move to the Ancient Ruins area, he spotted a someone at the edge of the ice cliff. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, because the person standing there, based on his figure, was the last person he expected to be invited to the championship. When even after rubbing his eyes the figure was still there, he rushed to person to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him, and he stopped dead in his track when the person turned towards him. Yuya's eyes widened as he finally faced the person. That pink violet hair, those thick pink eyebrows, those purple eyes, matching pink and violet military uniform with red cape. He knew those descriptions all too well.

"Yuri?!" Yuya yelled in disbelieve.

"Hello, Yuya. How lucky I am to run into you first!" Yuri greeted playfully.

"Reiji invited you too?! But I thought you're not allowed to go out!" Yuya recalled that it took lots of times and conditions to be set if they want to take Yuri out from his isolation island. And simply requesting it wasn't an easy task either.

"I'm allowed to go out today and participate in this championship under condition that I'm wearing this thing." Yuri revealed what looked like a collar around his neck. "This collar will give me a shock if I try to escape or doing something harmful."

Yuya frowned hearing that. Do they really need to went that far to keep Yuri in check?

"But enough about me. We are here to Duel, aren't we? I've been itching to have fun for a while now, so let's begin!" Yuri licked his lips in expectation, raising his Duel Disk.

"Hold on a sec! Don't forget about me!"

Yugo arrived, riding his white D-Wheel as usual, stopping right between Yugo and Yuri.

"I'm joining this Duel too!" Yugo jabbed his finger to his chest to emphasize his eagerness to Duel against them.

"If Yuri and Yugo are here, then that means…" Yuya looked around to find his one last counterpart, looking for the familiar black and purple spiky hair boy with the same face as him.

"Yes. I'm here too." Answering Yuya's thought, Yuto arrived, already raising his Duel Disk as he approached his other three counterparts.

"As I thought, you're here too, Yuto!" Yuya exclaimed. All his counterparts were here.

"Heh! There's no way I'm missing such opportunity to Duel many strong Duelists! Plus, I also want the prize Reiji mentioned and this time get my revenge on you two!" Yugo directed the part to Yuya and Yuri who have defeated him.

"You'll lose no matter how many times you challenge me. Also, if you want to get revenge on Yuya, please forget it because I'm the one who will get it, Fusion." Yuri sighed dismissively at Yugo, smirking like a cat at his Synchro counterpart.

"It's Yugo! Not Fusion! Stop calling me that, grinning bastard!" Yugo let out his usual retort at his Fusion counterpart.

"Now, now. If you have any complaints, let's settle it with a Duel, okay? That's why we are here in the first place." Yuri activated his Duel Disk first.

"You bet I am! I'll make you eat your words!" Yugo activated the Duel Disk on his D-Wheel.

Yuto sighed at the argument between his Fusion and Synchro counterparts before smiling at Yuya.

"Not minding them, we didn't get to finish our Duel when we first met, Yuya." Yuto reminded his Pendulum Counterpart of their first meeting.

Yuya smiled back. "Back then I won't call it a true Duel. Now, let's make it the real one! Let's have a fun Duel together, Yuto!" Yuya briefly shook his hand with Yuto before activating his Duel Disk, taking a few steps back for distance.

"Don't expect me to go easy, okay?" Yuto replied, also activating his Duel Disk.

The four boys faced against each other in their positions and ready to move at any given time. Their dragons reacted from within their Decks, roaring as they have gathered once more.

 **[DUEL!]**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Their Wish, Their Promise –** Yuya and Yuzu commence a Duel against their respective three counterparts at two different areas at the same time. During their Duels, Zarc and Ray's memories overflowing with their feelings resurfaces in the eight counterparts' minds.

* * *

 **This is one tiring chapter! Sorry if the first part is boring, but we actually don't really have any complain with the Tag Duel, but Gongenzaka not using his Steadfast Dueling that he so proud of and then he and Yuya ran throughout the Field while repeatedly looking for Action Cards while exchanging attacks in Episode 143, we found that part boring so we changed it. And to make it feel more like a big championship, we added more characters and Duels.**

 **Before we close this note, we would like to say this:**

 **We write this fanfic because we want to get closure of ARC-V's ending that we have difficulty to accept. We write this fanfic the way we like, the way we wants, and we won't let anyone make us do otherwise. If there is anyone out there who dislike certain things like how we carded the majority of the legacy characters, not making a harem for Yuya and the girls, separating Yuya and Yuzu from their counterparts, or us not using the Dub names, then please write your own story instead of asking us to write it the way you like. We have no intention to change them, otherwise it won't be our story anymore. Nothing will change this no matter how many times you ask us through PMs. We will follow through with our own wishes to the very end. We don't want any regret.**

 **Also, we have nothing against Dub names, we just much prefer using the original Japanese names so we will always use the characters' original Japanese names be it ARC-V or the other Yu-Gi-Oh series. If you want to use Dub names when referring to the characters then feel free to do so, but please don't ask or force us to do the same.**

 **We have been patient for all this time, but now we have enough with some people sending PMs that demanded us to write this and that even after we have specifically stated in our replies how and what we are going to write in our story. To be honest reading those PMs almost made us lost interest to continue writing because it made us feel it will go the way they like if we continue. Good thing we managed to push away that thought and keeps focusing on our own goal and continue to write as we like. If after this warning you still keep sending us PMs that persistently demanding this and that, we have no hesitation to block you. You are free to unlike or unfollow us.**

 **That's all what we have to say. We are sorry if it sounded rude or offending, but we also wish for you to understand our feelings as writers. You are free to give us advices or requests as long as it won't ruin the characters or what we have already established, we accept and will consider them. However, demands are different matter altogether.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~ :D**


	70. Their Wish, Their Promise

**Big thanks to** _ **Yuka Kuroshiro, Citylover96, Demon Lord Luciela, Ulrich362, DKILAM, Ryujomaru15, Playerhood18, Big duels, Guest, Unknowedz, Demons Anarchy of Pride, aqua9597, dvdryms, StrikeDragoon, Leafeon12, Yuarc V, Sylver287, EH-01, Elbarto4000, GamingGuy84, NeoFGD, ThePsychoPath96, KuriMaster13, Hakuryukou79, VioletStarVN, Dknight27, SSJGamerYT, Guest, nobodyet**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **JUNGLE – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

The four girls assumed each of their position and battle stances. They stilled for a second before finally activating their Duel Disks at the exact same time, starting the Duel.

"Let's make this Duel the players cannot attack on their first Turn." Yuzu suggested.

"All right."

 **[DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn! With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) and Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8) in Attack Position.

"I activate Soprano's Effect! I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters from my hand or side of the Field as Materials! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 1 card, and end my Turn!" Yuzu concluded.

"My Turn! I Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Serena Normal summoned her humanoid butterfly Monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! White rabbit with holy hammer! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Serena summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn!" Serena finished her Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"If I control a Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand and one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monster!" Ruri summoned Sapphire Swallow along with another copy of Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Effect! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"And then I activate the Effect of another copy of Sapphire Swallow in my hand!" Ruri once again Special Summoned another copy of Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position.

"I Overlay all my five Monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 5)!" Ruri summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 500.

"I end my Turn." Ruri ended her phase.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Wind-Calling Bell Chime. This card let me reveal a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch Monster in my hand to Special Summon another copy of that Monster from Deck." Rin revealed Wind Witch – Ice Bell (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) and then Special summoned another copy of it from her Deck in Attack Position.

"I Summon the Wind Witch – Ice Bell that I revealed from my hand." Rin Normal summoned the Ice Bell in her hand.

"I activate my two Ice Bells' Effect! When they are Normal or Special Summoned this Turn, I can inflict 500 damage!" The two Ice Bells pointed their wands, shooting strong cold winds that decreased her counterparts' LP by 1000.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 3000**

 **SERENA LP: 4000 = 3000**

 **RURI LP: 4000 = 3000**

"As I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Rin Summoned Snow Bell in Attack Position.

"I Tune my Level 3 Ice Bells with Level 1 Snow Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Rin summoned her ace Monster.

 **YUZU LP: 3000 = 2500**

 **SERENA LP: 3000 = 2500**

 **RURI LP: 3000 = 2500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Rin concluded.

"Look here, everyone! A Duel is going to start in the Jungle Area! Like at the Volcano and Ancient Ruins are, there are four Duelists who are going to Duel– Wait! There are four Yuzu Hiiragis?!" Nico was startled upon seeing the four girls with the same faces shown on the screen.

"No! Haven't you been told or have you forgotten?! They look alike, but they are from different dimensions! Since it came to this, I'll be doing the introduction." Melissa sighed at Nico's lack of remembering things. She had no choice.

"For those who haven't known them, the one using Pendulum and Fusion Summon is Yuzu Hiiragi-chan! During Friendship Cup she is quite popular with her Entertainment Duel and is known as Duel Angel!" Melissa introduced Yuzu who still has devoted fans from Synchro Dimension from Friendship Cup, especially after her victory with Yuya against Yugo and Rin a few days ago.

"Ooh Yeah! Hot-blooded! My daughter has gained many fans dimensions wide!" Shuzo let out tears of of joy for his daughter.

"So there are three more people who look like Big Sis Yuzu." Futoshi said with awe at the identical faces of the other three girls with Yuzu.

"My Yuzu is still the cutest of them all!" Shuzo persisted, causing the three children to sweat dropped at the father's overly affectionate reaction for his daughter.

"Next, the one with Fusion Summoning is Serena-chan! She is also popular during Friendship Cup. Behind her fierceness there is gracefulness that makes her a top-notch Duelist!" Melissa shifted to Serena who also has devoted fans from Synchro Dimension after her Duel in Friendship Cup. The reaction in Academia was even more uproar after the entire academy watched her Tag Duel with Yuri.

"That's Serena for you! She may be fierce, but she is also a softie at heart! Our graceful huntress! Just be careful not to anger her if you don't want to receive her gorilla punch!" Dennis commented while cheering her.

Serena flinched for a second, blinking in confusion. "For some reason I have a strong urge to punch Dennis right now… I'll do it later." She decided, causing Dennis to shudder in his audience seat.

"Isn't she the one that Big Bro Yuya said replacing Big Sis Yuzu after the previous Battle Royale?" Tatsuya still remembered Serena among the participants chosen as Lancers by Reiji. At that time, he and everyone mistaken her as Yuzu as not only her face, she exchanged clothes with her.

"She is also using Fusion Summon." Ayu noted as she looked at Serena's Monster.

"My daughter is still cuter than her!" Shuzo persisted again while standing on his seat, prompting Yoko pinched his cheek and forced him to sit again.

"And then, the one with Xyz Summoning is Ruri Kurosaki-chan! As you may have already known from the previous Duel, she is Kurosaki's beloved younger sister and Yuto's girlfriend! She looks very beautiful and mature, really hard to believe that she is Kurosaki's younger sister. But I can pretty much understand why Kurosaki is so protective of her and why Yuto loves her so much. They are pretty lucky guys~" Melissa cooed as she introduced the purple haired girl.

"P-please don't say something like that so openly!" Ruri's face exploded red from embarrassment, protesting at Melissa on the screen. "Wait, how do you know about Yuto and me?!"

"If they are announcing it that open, it's possible that your brother has found out about this." Rin figured, causing Ruri to pale while imagining what her brother will do.

"You're going to have it hard with Kurosaki later." Yuzu smiled sympathetically at the inwardly panicking Ruri.

Shun narrowed his eyes after seeing his sister's reaction. "So it's true that they are dating… I will have a long talk with her and Yuto later…" His dark aura started to burn up again, causing Sora beside him to sigh tiredly.

"Just go home, sister complex idiot…" Sora muttered, which was ignored by the said person who was too busy thinking the conversation he will have with his sister and best friend.

"Last but not the least; the one using Synchro Summon is Rin-chan! She is Yugo's childhood friend! She is also a very skilled Riding Duelist who has made her name in the Tag Riding Duel against Yuya and Yuzu!" Melissa finally introduced Rin who quickly has gained many fans in her debut Duel with Yugo.

"I feel bad for Yuzu and Yuya, but since Yugo and Rin are representing our dimension, we'll give them our support!" Tokumatsu voiced his vote for Rin.

"Go, Rin!" Frank, Amanda, and Tanner cheered for Rin, raising their joined hands up together as they did.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Winter Bell with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu made her first attack against Rin's Monster. Bloom Diva blew out its tornado towards the Synchro Monster. "Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monsters and any damage is inflicted to opponent instead!"

Rin quickly opened her face down card. "Trap Card: Blizzard Crest! When a WIND Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and negate the attacking Monster's Effect until my opponent's next Turn!" Winter Bell deflected Bloom Diva's tornado with its own tornado, pushing away the Fusion Monster from it.

At that moment, Yuzu also opened her face down card. "Trap Card: Angel's Counter! If the attack of an Angel-Type Monster I control is negated, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the damage my opponent would have taken!" Bloom Diva extended its hands at Winter Bell, forming a yellow energy orb that it shot and hit the Synchro Monster.

 **RIN LP: 4000 = 2500**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded her Turn.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Moonlight Black Sheep (ATK: 100 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2)!" Serena summoned Black Sheep in Attack Position.

"I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's Effect! Once per Turn, by Releasing a Moonlight Monster, Cat Dancer can attack all my opponents' Monsters twice each! Go, Cat Dancer!" Serena Released Black Sheep, pointing at Ruri's Assembly Nightingale. Cat Dancer leaped, rolling in the air before extending her right leg down towards the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Assembly Nightingale's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate destruction by Battle and I take no Battle Damage!" Ruri detached an Overlay Unit, allowing Assembly Nightingale to block Cat Dancer's kick with its wings at the cost of its ATK reduced to 400. When Cat Dancer attacked again, Ruri once again detached an Overlay Unit to block the attack, but Assembly Nightingale's ATK became 300 as the result.

"Next, I attack Bloom Diva with Cat Dancer!" Serena moved to the other Fusion Monster on the Field.

"It's useless! Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned Monsters! You will lose Cat Dancer instead!" Yuzu reminded as Bloom Diva prepared to use Reflect Shout to destroy Cat Dancer.

Serena smiled in respond. "You're too soft, Yuzu! I activate Trap Card: Crescent Moon! When a Moonlight Monster I control battles, I can negate my opponent's Monster Effects but the opposing Monster cannot be destroyed and the damage is halved!" She opened her first face down card. From the card, crescent-shaped energy came out and strikes Bloom Diva, negating its Effect and allowed Cat Dancer to kick back the Melodious Monster.

 **YUZU LP: 2500 = 1800**

"Now, the second attack!" Cat Dancer dashed, this time using its knives, slashing Bloom Diva who cried out in pain from the cut and kneel on its place while Yuzu was pushed backwards by the impact of the blow.

 **YUZU LP: 1800 = 1100**

"Now, I attack Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Serena moved to her third target.

"But Winter Bell has higher ATK!" Rin told her Fusion counterpart before noticing that Serena was running towards an iceberg. Following Serena's gaze, she spotted an Action Card there. Serena picked the card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Assault! I increase Cat Dancer's ATK by 600!" Serena increased Cat Dancer's ATK to 3000. Since Cat Dancer now has higher ATK than Winter Bell, Serena could attack the Synchro Monster without worry of her ace being destroyed. Cat Dancer used the slippery ground to move towards the Synchro Monster in motion like skating while playing with its knives. Cat Dancer twirled its body as it threw its knives attached to its scarfs. The knives stabbed Winter Bell and the Fusion Monster retracted it back to its hands with its scarfs.

 **RIN LP: 2500 = 2000**

"One more time, Cat Dancer!" Serena told her Monster. Cat Dancer increased its speed as it ran towards Winter Bell. Rin jumped onto Winter Bell, directing it to the top of a tall tree where an Action Card was located. Fortunately, Winter Bell was faster when flying, allowing Rin to snatch the Action Card before Cat Dancer's second attack hit them.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Rin activated her card. Winter Bell swiftly dodged Cat Dancer's knife that slashing the tree behind it.

"I end my Turn." Serena concluded. She looked at Winter Bell with excitement. "Flying with Winter Bell looks fun. Do you mind letting me try it next time?"

"Of course you can. But after I'm winning this Duel, okay?" Rin replied as she landed back to the Field.

"I'm sorry Rin, but the one who will win is me!" Ruri interjected as she started her Draw Phase. "My Turn! Assembly Nightingale can attack directly as many as the Overlay Units it has!" Ruri's eyes set on her counterparts. Assembly Nightingale has exactly three Overlay Units, one for each of her counterpart. Assembly Nightingale attacked the three of them as in order, swinging its wings to unleash strong blows that caused her counterparts to skid back from the winds.

"There's more! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Claws! When a Lyrical Luscinia Monster I control attacks, I increase the damage by 500!" Ruri increased each of the damage to 800.

 **YUZU LP: 1100 = 300**

 **SERENA LP: 2500 = 1300**

 **RIN LP: 2000= 1200**

"I end my Turn." Ruri concluded.

"Wow! Despite their cute appearances, these girls are all aggressive! Each of them attack relentlessly without hesitation! Maybe this is what when people are saying girls can be scary!" Nico commented, earning him a smack from Melissa.

"That's rude!" Melissa told Nico who was flying with face on the ground, prompting Melissa to take over the commentary. "Girls can't always being so dependent on boys! This shows their independence!"

"My Turn! From my hand, I activate Magic Card: Wind Witch Fusion! I can Special Summon a Wind Witch Monster from my Deck and then Fuse it with Wind Witch Monster I control! I Fuse Winter Bell and Glass Bell! Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become one and intensify the ringing bells that blow everything away! Fusion Summon! Level 5, Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5)!" Rin summoned Blizzard in Attack Position.

"Wow?! Rin just performed Fusion Summon! So during her journey crossing dimensions, she learned Fusion Summon!"

"I activate Blizzard Bell's Effect! I can lower the ATK of my opponent's Monster equal to the total ATKs of the Wind Witch Monsters used as Blizzard Bell's Fusion Materials!" Rin ride onto Blizzard Bell and then pointed at Serena's Cat Dancer, decreasing its ATK to 1600.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Wind Witch - Blizzard Bell!" The Synchro Monster rang its bells, creating blizzard that completely froze Cat Dancer's body. Blizzard Bell then, together with Rin, crushed the Fusion Monster by striking its body with its own, throwing Serena back to a bushes.

 **SERENA LP: 1300 = 900**

"Trap Card: Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a Moonlight Fusion Monster I control is destroyed, I can add 2 Moonlight Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Serena activated her Trap while still lying on the bushes, adding two Moonlight Monsters into her hand.

"I end my Turn." Rin concluded with cheery smile.

"Rin made a comeback with her new Fusion Monster! How are the other girls are going to respond to this?!"

"Your Fusion Monster is not bad, Rin. It put certain Academia Duelists that I knew and their Fusion Monsters in shame." Serena praised her Synchro counterpart.

"Thank you. I'm still new to this though." Rin replied.

"We already showed three Fusion Monsters now to the audience. I think it'll be boring if we keep showing them Fusion Summon, so let's change that, okay?" Yuzu winked as she said so, confusing her counterparts, and the pink haired girl simply smile wider at their confusion, wordlessly telling them 'you'll see'.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Tuner Monster, Fanette the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Yuzu summoned Fanette in Attack Position.

"Tuner Monster?! Then is Yuzu going to Synchro Summon?" Rin wondered out loud as she looked at Fanette.

"Exactly! But before that, When Fanette is Normal Summoned, I can increase its Level by 2!" Yuzu raised Fanette's Level to 3.

"I Tune Bloom Diva with Fanette! Diva of victory, obtain the holy score and play the enchanting symphony that reach the heaven! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Beethova the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 9)!" Yuzu summoned Beethova in Attack Position.

"Oh, wow! After Rin performing Fusion Summon, now Yuzu retaliated by performing Synchro Summon!"

"Battle! I attack Blizzard Bell with Beethova!" Yuzu targeted the Fusion Monster. Beethova raised its baton, creating blue tornado with musical notes towards Blizzard Bell.

Rin once again ride on Blizzard Bell, searching for Action Card. Finding one again at the top of a tree, Rin jumped and picked it, using the curve of the tree as a slide to land safely to the Field as she activated her Action Card.

"Action Magic: Tenacity! I negate destruction Battle!" As Rin activated her card, Blizzard Bell blew its own tornado against Beethova's one, causing a fierce clash between the two swirling winds. The clash caused the winds to blow all over the area, cutting several trees and leaves and nearly blew away Ruri and Serena who were watching. The two tornado eventually disappeared, and the two Monsters retreated to their respective masters.

 **RIN LP: 1200 = 700**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

Once Yuzu ended her Turn, her bracelets started to shine dimly. She turned to her counterparts and saw their bracelets were also shining. The shining bracelets were followed by a strike of warm nostalgia hitting their chests. They felt some strange twisting in their hearts, as though...they felt like crying. They felt so warm that they didn't know what to think. They lifted one hand to their hearts and squeezed.

 **28 YEARS AGO – AKABA RESIDENCE – UNITED WORLD**

A young and small Ray opened the door to her house. She entered the living room and her face brightened when she saw her mother, a beautiful woman who has the same long colored hair as hers that she tied in pigtail. Her mother beckoned her daughter over with a wave of her hand. Ray didn't think twice and climbed onto her mother's lap, sitting comfortably and smiling so sweetly at her Mother. She shuffled her bag and took out Sophia to her mother.

"Mom, today I learned how to summon Sophia!" She said so proudly.

"Really? You're a smart girl, Ray. I'm so proud of you." Her mother lifted her face upwards and planted a kiss on her forehead, earning her a giggle from Ray.

"But...It's very difficult to summon it... I need to learn more about the other Summoning Methods too..." Ray pouted while swinging her legs. Her mother then pulled her closer and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure you can do it. You can master Sophia and become a great Duelist in the future! Just like when I used Sophia when I was young." Her mother said with assurance and confidence in her daughter.

"Will...you...be around when I became a great Duelist...?" Ray asked hesitantly, looking down so she's not facing her mother. "I heard yesterday...when you talked with the Doctor... He said...you won't last long..." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she tried her best to hold it.

Ray's mother stared at her daughter's silent form. Her eyes softened as she felt her daughter's concern for her. She held her daughter tighter, placing her chin on her daughter's head.

"I will always be with you, Ray. If I died, right now, even if the entire world forgot I existed, I would still exist in this world. My body might decay, but I will still exist in the memory of Sophia and the other Monster and you who inherited them. You can pass down your Deck to your children or someone else, and I would be part of that Deck—and the memory of that Deck would remain with the one who owns the Deck and the people who have faced against the Duelist using that Deck, and I would be somewhere in that memory. And so I would continue on, forever, even if I was forgotten. Life is just a cycle of continuing, even when things disappear. Isn't that beautiful?"

Ray felt tears in her eyes for some reason. She rubbed them away. "Y...yeah," she said. "It is...It's very beautiful, Mom..." She swallowed thickly.

When her mother smiled next, there was something sad about it, even though Ray couldn't see her eyes. "You find what keeps you going. No matter how much the world changes, everything still remains a part of it. Everything is still the same pieces that built it from the beginning of time, just reconfigured into something else. If you realize that, you're never really alone."

Ray removed herself from her mother's embrace. She smiled as wide and as bright as she could and extended her Deck to her mother.

"Then, one day, I will become a very strong Duelist with this Deck, and I will show people a Duel that they will never forget! That way, you will continue to live on in people's hearts, Mom! I promise!"

 **PRESENT TIME – JUNGLE – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"Everyone, did you...feel it?" Yuzu asked her counterparts who all nodded in reply. They could understand why their hearts were squeezing like this. It was like Ray's sadness was flowing into them as though it were their own. Even her beautiful thoughts were tinged with it.

"That's right, this is not just about us or pacifying Zarc." Serena wiped a tear formed in her eye before it fell. "We also need to fulfill Ray's last wish too so she can find peace." Serena placed her fingers on her Deck, preparing for her Draw Phase.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Moonlight Kaleido Chick (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Serena summoned Kaleido Chick in Attack Position.

"When I control Level 4 or lower Moonlight Monster, I can Special Summon Moonlight Green Frog (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 300 / LV: 3)!" Serena summoned a Monster with green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings in Attack Position.

"When Green Frog was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Moonlight Monster from my hand!" Serena summoned Moonlight Teal Ape (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) in Attack Position.

"I activate Kaleido Chick's Effect! Once per Turn I can send 1 Moonlight Monster from Deck or Extra Deck to Graveyard and the name of this Monster is treated as that Monster if used as Fusion Material!" Serena sent Moonlight Panther Dancer, making Kaleido Chick being treated as Phanter Dancer.

"I activate Green Frog's second Effect! I can perform Fusion Summon using it and Moonlight Monsters on the Field! I Fuse Green Frog, Teal Ape, and Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The frog that wields green poison! The ape that climbs the trees of jungle! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Serena summoned Leo Dancer in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Beethova with Leo Dancer! It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase!" Serena revealed as she declared her attack. Leo Dancer brandished its sword, lunging at the Melodious Synchro Monster while raising its sword to cut the Melodious Monster into half.

Yuzu noticed an Action Card at a branch of a tree beside her. She jumped to a bowler and jumped again so she could reach the card and activated it. "I activate Beethova's Effect! I send a Magic Card from my hand to Graveyard to negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster, and my opponent received damage equal to the sum of Beethova's ATK and the opposing Monster's ATK!" She sent her Action Card to the Graveyard. Beethova easily blocked Leo Dancer's sword with its baton. From the tip of the baton pointing at Leo Dancer, blue tornado blew again.

"Too bad Yuzu, but Leo Dancer is unaffected by card Effects!" Serena revealed as Leo Dancer pushed through the tornado, pushing back Beethova in the process. It raised its sword again, ready for the second attack. Yuzu jumped to another tree, picking another Action Card. Like before, she sent it to Graveyard, negating Leo Dancer's attack for the second time.

"Action Card is You Show Duel School's specialty, so finding them is a piece of cake!" Yuzu huffed proudly while wiping a sweat from her face.

"It's not fun if you couldn't dodge that, so I'm giving you an A for your move, Yuzu." Serena praised her Pendulum counterpart.

"Your Synchro Monster is amazing too, Yuzu." Ruri praised while looking mesmerized at Yuzu's Synchro Monster. Not only it was pretty but it was also strong. She can't continue like this. She also must show everyone how strong she and her Monsters are. She must show everyone what they were capable of.

"My Turn! I activate Rank-Up Magic: Lyrical Luscinia - Spirit Melodies! I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster whose Rank is equal to the difference between the Lyrical Luscinia Monster I control with the amount of Lyrical Luscinia Monster in my Graveyard by using this card and the Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control! Bird with beautiful voice! Take your brilliant flight to the blue sky and deliver the song of victory! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Lyrical Luscinia – Choir Nightingale (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2)!" Ruri summoned Choir Nightingale in Attack Position.

"Speaking about pretty, your Monster is also beautiful, Ruri. It really suits you." Rin expressed her impression of Ruri's Xyz Monster.

"It's not just beautiful, but it's also strong in its own right. I will show it to you now! I activate Choir Nightingale's Effect! It can attack opponent directly as many times as the Overlay Unit it has!" Ruri first directed the attack at Rin.

"If it's only 500 damage, my LP will still remain!" Rin reminded, but when she turned to Ruri, her Xyz counterpart was gone. She looked around and then found her effortlessly climbing one of the tallest tree at amazing speed where she picked an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Choir Nightingale's ATK!" Ruri increased Choir Nightingale's ATK to 1000. "Go, Choir Nightingale! Put Rin to rest with your song!" Following its master's order, Choir Nightingale joined its wings before opening them wide and began to sing, unleashing sound waves that enveloping the Rin and her Fusion Monster who was trying to protect her from the sound waves. Unfortunately, Choir Nightingale then swung its wings, creating gales that threw back Rin with her Fusion Monster, depleting her LP.

 **RIN LP: 700 = 0**

"Ah! Rin is down! As a resident of Synchro Dimension myself, I am sad for her! But still, I'm also impressed by Ruri's Monster! Don't be so down, Rin! You have done wonderfully! We all love you!" Melissa cheered for one of her dimension's representatives. All residents of Synchro Dimension also extended their encouragement for the green haired girl.

Rin stood up, wiping dust and dirt from her clothes. She sighed and then smiled. While she was a little sad that she lost, she has no regret because she gave it her all in this Duel. Taking several steps back, she carefully watched her counterparts' Duel, fidgeting in excitement to know what else her counterparts will do. Also, she could use this opportunity to make new strategies for future rematch against them.

"Next, I attack Yuzu directly!" Ruri pointed at Yuzu as her second target. Choir Nightingale once again began to sing. Yuzu looked around for Action Cards, but when she found none nearby, she clicked her tongue and used her emergency card.

"I activate Fanette's Effect in the Graveyard! I banish it from Graveyard to reduce any damage I would take to 0!" Yuzu declared, prompting Fanette's spirit to emerge in front of her and blocked the sound waves from inflicting damage to its master, saving Yuzu from what would have been the killing strike.

"I end my Turn. Never thought you're saving that kind of card to save yourself." Ruri remarked.

"Never show such important card unless in a huge pinch." Yuzu replied, sticking her tongue out teasingly, making Ruri chuckled.

"Okay, then. Now, it's time for my payback! My Turn! Draw!" Yuzu looked at the card she drew. Her face brightened, her eyes glinting while looking at the card. "I activate Magic Card: Archangel's Pendulum Ascension! I Release an Angel-Type Monster that was summoned from Extra Deck to Special Summon an Angel-Type Pendulum Monster from my Deck! Yuzu Released Beethova to summon Astrid the Melodious Diva (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 2) in Attack Position.

"I activate Astrid's Monster Effect! Once per Turn this card receives 200 ATK for each Melodious Monsters in Graveyard!" Yuzu announced. Since there were four Melodious Monsters, Astrid's ATK was increased by 800, making its current ATK 3800. "I activate Astrid's second Effect! Once per Turn, by banishing a Melodious Monster from my Graveyard, I can attack all my opponents' Monsters simultaneously!"

"What?!" Serena and Ruri exclaimed together in shock.

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Leo Dancer and Lyrical Luscinia - Choir Nightingale!" Astrid spread its hands and began to sing. Bright blinding light appeared and enveloped the entire jungle. The flowers that have yet to bloom started blooming, opening its petals as if responding to Astrid's song. Leo Dancer and Choir Nightingale crossed their arms, covering their eyes from the blinding light that started to burn their bodies as flower petals showering them.

"I activate Teal Ape's Effect in Graveyard! I banish it to change the attack target to another Monster! I choose Choir Nightingale!" Serena banished Teal Ape as she pointed at the Xyz Monster. Leo Dancer crunched and then leaped high with everything it has, it jumped so high until it passed all the trees of the jungle, leaving Choir Nightingale alone to be disintegrated and exploded into sparkling particles. Ruri fell on her behind from the explosion and shock.

 **RURI LP: 2500 = 0**

"And now, Ruri is down! Just when she has defeated one opponent. But don't let that get to you, Ruri! Your Dueling is marvelous! Your brother and boyfriend would be proud of you!" Melissa

Ruri blushed at the mention of her brother and particularly her boyfriend, but this wasn't exactly from embarrassment, but from happiness. She wondered and looked forward to listen to her brother and Yuto's opinion of her Duel. She hoped she has done enough not to disappoint them. Accepting her lost, Ruri stood beside Rin to watch the remaining two of their counterparts. This Duel will be settled soon. They must watch this with their own eyes until the very end.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded, reverting Astrid's ATK to normal.

"Now it's just the two of us." Serena stated, facing Yuzu as she prepared her battle stance, which Yuzu returned the same. This Duel has reached its climax. Her next Draw might as well determine the outcome of this Duel. She must made her move carefully and wisely.

"My Turn! From my hand, I activate Moonlight Squirrel's Monster Effect! I can Special Summon this card from my hand to my opponent's Field!" Serena summoned Moonlight Squirrel onto Yuzu's Field, surprising her Pendulum counterpart who promptly looked at the humanoid Squirrel standing beside Astrid.

"To my Field?!" Yuzu blinked in confusion.

"Battle! I attack Astrid the Melodious Diva with Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena declared. Leo Dancer dashed at the Pendulum Monster, holding its sword with both hands and pointed it at Astrid.

"I activate Astrid's second Monster Effect! I can change it to Defense Position during Battle Phase!" Yuzu declared, motioning Astrid to be on defensive. However, Serena then interjected before Astrid could change into Defense Position.

"It's useless! When Moonlight Squirrel is on my opponent's Field while a Moonlight Monster attacks, it will negate my opponent's Monster Effects until the attacking Moonlight Monster finish its attack!" Moonlight Squirrel locked Astrid's arms with its own, immobilizing the Melodious Monster. "This is the end, Yuzu! The one who will win, is me!"

"No! Not yet!" Yuzu retorted, surprising her counterparts and the audience. She clicked the screen on her Duel Disk. "When the Monster summoned through Archangel's Pendulum Ascension is attacked, I banish Archangel's Pendulum Ascension to activate a Trap Card from my Deck!"

Yuzu took out the Trap stuck out from her Deck and activated it. "Trap Card: Angel's Time Leap! When an Angel-Type Monster I control is attacked, I can move the Turn Count forward by 3 Turns! The attack is skipped and all cards on the Field are treated as having had their effects active for three full turns for both players." She revealed her Trap, resulting Leo Dancer to retreat back to Serena's side before its sword could slice Astrid, and Moonlight Squirrel let go of Astrid's arms, freeing the Pendulu Monster.

"Since it skipped 3 Turns..." Ruri said as the Monsters' positions changed.

"...The Duel resumes in Yuzu's Battle Phase." Rin finished what Ruri intended to say.

"I activate Astrid's Effect! I increase its by 200 for each Melodious Monsters I have in my Graveyard!" Yuzu increased Astrid's ATK to 3800 once more. "Battle! I attack Moonlight Leo Dancer with Astrid the Melodious Diva!"

"Even if you destroyed my Leo Dancer, my LP still remains!" Serena reminded.

"I wonder about that." Yuzu said with a smile as she jumped to the ground and then jumped again with her hand, showing an Action Card in her hand as she returned to her feet. "Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Astrid's ATK!" She increased Astrid's ATK to 7600.

"This is the Finale! Sing the song of victory, Astrid!" Yuzu exclaimed as Astrid began to sung again and unleash its light, blinding Serena and Leo Dancer. Their bodies were bathed in bright light, as bright as the sun itself. When Serena opened her eyes, she was sitting on the ground and Leo Dancer was slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

 **SERENA LP: 900 = 0**

"It's decided! The winner of this girls Battle Royale is Yuzu Hiiragi! Our Duel Angel emerge victorious with her Angel Monster! Wonderful, Yuzu!" Melissa applause energetically.

Yuzu approached Serena, extending her hand to her. Serena accepted her hand as Yuzu helped her stand. The Fusion counter part then shook Yuzu's hand.

"You did great. Thanks for the fun Duel, Yuzu." Serena thanked her Pendulum counterpart and then to Rin and Ruri. "Of course, the same also goes for you two. This the most fun I have in a while."

"We really should do this again next time!" Rin suggested enthusiastically.

"Good idea! I'll come up with new Deck and strategies!" Ruri agreed wholeheartedly. All four of them agreed.

"Before that, I must win this championship." Yuzu said, earning her all of her counterparts' attentions.

"Yeah. That's why, take this with you, Yuzu." Serena, along with Ruri and Rin, handed their Monsters to Yuzu.

"What? But I can't accept these…!" Yuzu said as she hesitantly held the cards in her hands.

"Your next opponents are far stronger than you can imagine. So we are lending our Monsters to you! Show them our power!" Serena pushed the cards to Yuzu, not accepting any decline from the Pendulum counterpart.

"Don't hold back, go all out, okay?" Rin patted Yuzu's back as she winked in encouragement.

"Win for our and Ray's sake too, please." Ruri requested, taking Yuzu's hands into hers.

Yuzu stared hard at her counterparts and then at their cards in her hands. She looked up, giving them her grateful smile. She felt Ray's soul responding from within her. She felt her original self's excitement and expectation just like she does.

"Everyone… Thank you! I will do my best!"

 **ICEBERG – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"And now we moved to the Duel at Iceberg area! First we have four girls with the same face dueling each other, and now we have four boys with the same face dueling each other! Since Nico doesn't know them, I, Melissa, will be the one to do the introduction again~!" Melissa shoved Nico away from the center of the stage, much to the latter's chagrin.

"Hey! Stop hogging my job here! You're just a guest commentator!" Nico protested, but Melissa merely clamped his face with her hand while beginning the introduction.

"I'm sure most of you already knew the four of them, but for the sake of formalities, let's introduce them one by one again. First, is of course, our famous Entertainment Duelist, Yuya Sakaki! In my dimension, Synchro Dimension, he won the previous Friendship Cup and currently holds the title of the Duel King!" Melissa explained as the screen focused on Yuya's face.

"Go! Big Bro Yuya! Win, Big Bro Yuya!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered together, raising their arms up excitedly.

"Show the hot-blooded Dueling of our You Show Duel School, Yuya!" Shuzo cheered at the top of his lungs, burning up.

"Do your best, Yuya!" Yoko cheered for her son.

The screen then next moved to Yugo. "Second is the Synchro Duelist Yugo! He is no doubt one of the best Riding Duelists from my dimension! He would have been cooler if only not for being a hug-loving jerk he is." Melissa sighed as she was reminded of Jack's comment during the Tag Duel a few days ago.

"Who the hell ya' callin' hug-loving jerk?!" Yugo hotly protested at the screen that showed Melissa, stomping his foot angrily.

"How many girls you have hugged because of that sick fetish of yours, Yugo? What a wolf you are. How unexpected." Yuri grinned mockingly at his Synchro counterpart. He couldn't help it after seeing Yugo's embarrassed and angry face. It was so funny and he just need to tease him.

"Don't say something that will worsen my image, thick eye brows bastard!" Yugo yelled at his Fusion counterpart, attempting to lung and strangle the latter. Key word 'attempting' as Yuto and Yuya held him back.

"We're going to Duel, so save it for later!" Yuya tried to calm down his Synchro counterpart.

"Better yet, you can lash out your anger at him through Duel!" Yuto added sternly. Yugo huffed, face blushing a deep crimson while still glaring at Yuri with a promise of payback during the Duel as he calmed himself down, prompting Yuto and Yuya to let go of their Synchro Counterpart.

The screen then moved to Yuto. "Third is the Xyz Duelist Yuto! Right now he is fighting hard to win this championship so he can earn the acceptance from Kurosaki for his younger sister's hand. Good luck, lover boy~" Melissa cheered softly for the Xyz user and the audience gave Yuto the same encouragement and teasing whistles.

"Cut that out! I'm not fighting for that!" Yuto denied, face almost completely red at the announcement. He turned around when he noticed stares hitting his back. His three counterparts were staring at him. Yuya was staring at him with astonished eyes, Yugo looked at him shocked with mix of disbelieve, and Yuri was grinning so wide it reached his eyes like an idiot in Yuto's eyes.

"I have no intention on losing this Duel, but I'll support you once this is over, Yuto!" Yuya told his Xyz counterpart earnestly.

"So you and Ruri are already an item?! And you even already planned that far?! Dammit…! I'm so envious…!" Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to be on _that_ terms with Rin too!

"Heh~ you're moving fast. I thought you're more of a slow and step by step type of person." Yuri eyed Yuto like a villain plotting something evil for Yuto that it made the latter shudder.

"I told you that's not why I'm participating in this championship!" Yuto denied again to his counterparts. Why must he be flustered like this in front of everyone again?!

The screen moved to Yuri. "The fourth is the Fusion Duelist Yuri! To be honest I haven't heard much about him, but apparently people from Fusion Dimension said he is currently the strongest Duelist in Academia!" Melissa revealed. She was only given a little information about the participants, so other than the ones she already knew, she could only tell the audience what she had heard about them.

"How rude. I _am_ the strongest in Academia." Yuri said as he flung his hair.

The four boys faced against each other in their positions and ready to move at any given time. Their dragons reacted from within their Decks, roaring as they have gathered once more.

 **[DUEL!]**

Unexpectedly, before the first Turn start, Yuya noticed that his three counterparts all have their eyes on him. Their stances clearly telling everyone that their main target is him. Yuya couldn't blame them though. He had defeated each of them in their recent Tag Duels, so it was normal completely normal for them wanting to get their payback at him. This could be meaning the Duel will lead to 3-vs-1, but that won't deter his resolution. He will win.

"I'll go first! With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yuya summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! While I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3)!" Yugo Special Summoned his red-coloured top spin-like Monster in Attack Position.

"By controlling WIND Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketonborg (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" Yugo summoned his second Monster in Attack Position.

"And then, I Normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Lastly, Yugo Summoned his Tuner Monster in Attack Position.

"I Tune Speedroid Beigomax and Speedroid Taketonborg with Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7)!" Yugo summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn. Come on, hurry up so we can start the action already!" Yugo demanded enthusiastically, eager for some action.

"My Turn! I Summon Phantom Knights Night Gloves (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Yuto summoned a Monster with a body of a shadow wearing wizard hat and dark purplish gloves in Attack Position.

"When Night Gloves is summoned from hand, I can Special Summon another Night Gloves from my Deck!" Yuto summoned another copy of Night Gloves from his Deck in Attack Position.

"I Overlay my two Night Gloves! From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fangs of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be Big Bro Yuya's Xyz Dragon?" Futoshi raised his brow in confusion as he saw Yuto summoning Dark Rebellion that Futoshi remembered Yuya used in his Duel against the Duelists from Ryozanpaku Duel School.

"Did you forget? Big Bro Yuya said that Dark Rebellion was entrusted to him, so it originally belongs Yuto." Tatsuya reminded his friend beside him. After the war, he, Futoshi, and Ayu practically begged to Yuya to tell him his journey across dimensions, and while telling his story, Yuya also mentioned about his cards, including how he got Dark Rebellion.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuto finished his Turn.

"My Turn. From my hand, I summon Skid Drosera (ATK: 800 / DEF: 400 / LV: 2)." Yuri summoned Skid Drosera in Defense Position.

"And then I activate Continuous Magic Card: Predator Planter to Special Summon a Predator Plants Monster from my hand or Graveyard with its Effect negated." Yuri summoned Predator Plants Moray Nephentes in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn. Since I went last, I'll have to slowly watch the rest of you." Yuri concluded with just that, confusing everybody.

"Wait, why didn't you summon Starve Venom? What kind of sicky plan you're having, grinning bastard?" Yugo questioned his Fusion counterpart with wary suspicious eyes.

"What kind of an idiot who will reveal his plan in a Duel? Oh wait, an idiot like you, Fusion." Yuri mocked his Synchro counterpart and as usual, the latter retorted by his normal phrase 'It's not Fusion! It's Yugo! Remember already!', which served as Yuri's amusement. He will never get tired teasing this one counterpart. It was just too amusing not to. Meanwhile, Yuya and Yuto risened their guards against Yuri.

" _This is Yuri we're talking about, so he must be planning something that will wipe out our Monsters in a single Turn or inflicting severe damage…"_ Yuya thought carefully.

" _I won't let this becoming like what happened in our last Duel!"_ Yuto thought determinedly as he looked at his face down card.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuya clicked his tongue as he looked at his cards in his hand and set. _"Kuh... The ATK of my opponent's Monsters are equal or higher than Odd-Eyes'... And I have no cards to break through…"_

"What's wrong, Yuya? Getting cold feet?" Yugo teased as he looked at Yuya's troubled expression.

" _The Duel's just started! I won't give up!"_ Yuya sharpened his gaze, picking a card from his hand. "I Set 1 card and end my turn!"

"If you can't attack to begin with, your future isn't looking so bright~" Yuri snickered.

"My turn! Accel full throttle! I activate Magic Card: Hi-Speed Re-Level from my hand! I banish my Level 4 Double Yoyo from my hand to grant a Synchro Monster ATK equal to 500 times the banished monster's Level!" Yugo increased Clear Wing's ATK to 4500. He then pointed at his Pendulum counterpart and his dragon.

"Sorry Yuya, but I'm going to do my payback for my last lost against you first! I'll crush your Odd-Eyes with my 4500 ATK! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yugo declared attack on his Standard counterpart. Clear Wing flew up to the sky and then whirled its body as it flew down towards Odd-Eyes, the red dragon growling at the incoming Clear Wing.

Yuya opened one of his two facedown cards. "Trap Card: Impentrable Attack! Monster targeted by this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or Effect!" Yuya targeted Odd-Eyes, as the result, it can't be destroyed due to the card's Effect. Odd-Eyes blocked Clear Wing's attack with its head, hitting Clear Wing's own that caused the two dragons to skid back to its respective owner.

"But you still take damage! Inflict 2000 points of damage to Yuya!" Yugo reminded as Yuya was nearly blown away by the impact. The blow from Clear Wing's attack destroyed a mountain of ice behind him.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn. Ooh! Inside the broken ice was an Action Card!" Yugo saw an Action Card out in the air after Clear Wing's attack destroyed the ice. Yugo grinned, ready to jump to take it. "Lucky me! Then I'll take that – HEH?!"

Before Yugo could jump, Yuto has beaten him to it, snatching the Action Card that Yugo has his eyes on.

"That card's mine! Give it back!" Yugo protested at his Xyz counterpart, jumping in frustration.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuto start his Turn, not taking even a glance at his protesting Synchro counterpart.

"Don't ignore me!" Yugo yelled even angrier at his Xyz counterpart.

"I activate the Monster Effect of my Dark Rebellion! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I halve the ATK of Odd-Eyes and add that ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto halved Odd-Eyes' ATK to 1250 while adding Dark Rebellion's ATK to 3750. However, right at that moment, Yugo interrupted.

"Wait a sec! Since you targeted the Level 5 or higher Odd-Eyes with the Effect of Dark Rebellion, I activate the Effect of Clear Wing! The effect of Dark Rebellion is negated and it's destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo negated Dark Rebellion's Effect, returning Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion's ATKs to normal.

"Yugo, why you…" Yuto finally turned to his Synchro counterpart with annoyed face.

Yugo chuckled at Yuto's annoyance. That was satisfying. "Hehehe! So you finally reacted! Now, I'm gonna destroy Dark Rebellion!"

"Then I'll activate the Action Card I grabbed and use it on Dark Rebellion, Spell Absorbing Mirror! The targeted Monster cannot be destroyed by Effects!"

"What?! Urgh, I have thought of this since we fist met but, you're a super annoying jerk, Yuto!"

"I regrettably end my turn." Yuto finished his Turn, completely ignoring Yugo's comment, which infuriated the Synchro counterpart more.

"You guys are interesting~ You should start a comedy act together!" Yuri commented while clapping his hands at the exchange between his Xyz and Synchro counterparts.

"The hell was that?!" Yugo was ready to lung and beat the crap out of his Fusion counterpart, but holding himself back as he has determined to get his revenge through Duel.

"Fufu. Enough jokes for now. Time to have plenty of fun. My Turn." Yuri started his Turn. Seeing the card he drew, Yuri's smirk widened. His three counterparts became even more wary of him. In their eyes, Yuri looked like a villain plotting evil scheme, though it was actually just his face.

"I activate Magic Card Fusion from my hand. I Fuse Predator Plants Skid Drosera and Predator Plants Moray Nephentes! Two beautiful flowers that tempt insects with an enchanting fragrance! Become one now, and give birth new terror from the hell locked beneath you petals! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The venomous dragon bearing hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuri summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position. As he no longer controls Predator Plants Monster, Predator Planter was destroyed.

"At this moment Skid Drosera's Effect activates. When it leaves the Field I can place a Predator Counter on each Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls! Those Monsters attached by Predator Counters cannot activate their Effects!" Yuri attached Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion with Predator Counters, effectively sealing their Monster Effects.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect. Once per Turn if this card was Fusion Summoned this Turn it will gain ATK equal to the ATK of my opponent's Special Summoned Monster's ATKs. Venus Swallow!" Yuri increased Starve Venom's ATK to 10300. Starve Venom's body was covered in pink energies as it received power boost.

"An ATK of 10300?! It's far above the other dragons! Now Yuri can destroy any dragon that he wants!"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to attack with my Starve Venom. Not now at least." Yuri licked his lips while eyeing the three dragons. His three counterparts felt tense under his gaze, and he found that amusing.

"Huh? He won't attack?"

"Then what is he going to do?"

"I discard my entire hand to activate Magic Card: Thorny Fangs of Violet Poison, and target Starve Venom with it. Thorny Fangs of Violet Poison destroy all Monsters with ATK equal to or less than Starve Venom. With this all Monsters whose ATK is less than Starve Venom are destroyed! Starve Venom has 10300 ATK... Which means everything but Starve Venom is destroyed!" Yuri announced. Thorns emerged from the ground, binding Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion, tightening its grip until the dragon was destroyed.

"Oh my goodness! All the Monsters in this all-out battle have been crushed...!" Nico gasped, mouth gapping in shock as he watched.

"Amazing! This is the first time I've seen anything like this!"

"And then damage equal to the total ATK of the Monsters sent to the Graveyard is inflicted to the opponents!" Yuri revealed. As two oval-shaped thorns opened up and shot two seed-like blasts towards Yuto and Yugo.

Yuto quickly opened his face down card. "Trap Card: Phantom of Aegis! When a DARK Monster I control is destroyed, I can halve the damage I will take!" A black-colored shield with aegis insignia appeared in front of Yuto, protecting him from the impact of the damage.

Yugo also opened his face down card. "Trap Card: Silent Twister! When a WIND Monster I control is destroyed, I can halve the damage by sending another WIND Monster from my Extra Deck with Level equal or higher than the destroyed WIND Monster!" He sent Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon from his Extra Deck to Graveyard, also preventing him from taking the full blow of the damage.

 **YUTO LP: 4000 = 1500**

 **YUGO LP: 4000 = 1500**

"Unbelievable! In his second Turn, Yuri not only destroyed his opponents' ace Monsters but also inflicted 2500 damage to two of them without his Monster even lifting a finger!" Nico commented as he shoved Melissa away from the center in retaliation of her previous interruption.

"For Academia to have such a strong and cunning Duelist, no wonder people from the other three dimensions have difficulty fighting against Academia." Melissa commented from the side, deciding not to shove Nico as much as she wanted to.

Yuri applause for his Xyz and Synchro counterparts despite their glares at him. "Good. You have learned from our last Duel and have prepared Traps to survive my attack." He genuinely complimented the two of them.

"Oh, and Odd-Eyes is a Pendulum Monster, so it wasn't sent to the Graveyard! You're unfortunately pretty lucky!" He told Yuya who was unharmed from the final Effect of the Magic Card.

"Yuri... Damn you...!" Yugo cursed at his Fusion counterpart.

"And who exactly was it that got in Yuto's way, hmm?" Yuri reminded Yugo's earlier interruption when Yuto attempted to halve Odd-Eyes' ATK, an undeniable fact that Yugo unable to retort.

"To execute this plan, you purposely chose to be in the last...?" Yuto deduced.

Yuri shrugged. "Duelist must think ahead and create the right plan, isn't it? By the way, don't be mad at me, I used my entire hand planning to wipe you all out in a single blow. Though thanks to the two of you, it's my victory one way or another." He stuck his tongue out while winking at his two counterparts, earning a twin growl from them.

"The only Monster left on the Field is Starve Venom! Not to mention its ATK is 10300! If it attacks, none of them will survive!" Nico exclaimed.

"Guess again! I activate Quick Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic: Triple Death Force! When an Xyz Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon that Monster from Graveyard and use it and this card to summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck with three Ranks higher!" Yuto summoned back Dark Rebellion and immediately changed it into Xyz Material, opening the Overlay Network.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, unleash the black imperial wrath and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes glowing with anger! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2 / PS: 4)!" Yuto summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position.

Yuri raised his brow at Odd-Eyes Rebellion. "So? It doesn't change the fact that Starve Venom's ATK is still far higher. I'll end one of you quickly. Hmm…but who will I finish up first…" He placed fingers under his chin as he scanned his counterparts.

Yuya pointed at his facedown card before Yuri could decide. "I won't let you do that! Trap Card: Entermate Showdown! I change Starve Venom to face down Defense Position!" He forced Starve Venom to be on defensive, stopping it from attacking.

Yuri whistled at Yuya's quick move. "Smart, you have anticipated it. Then I have no choice. I end my Turn." He concluded. Despite unable to make an attack, he was pleased to see his counterparts have become stronger, which means it will make the Duel all the more fun. And he already dealt considerable damage to Yuto and Yugo anyway.

"My Turn! From my hand, I Summon Entermate Candy Drago (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Yuya summoned a dragon-shaped candy-like Monster in Attack Position from his hand.

"When I have an Odd-Eyes Monster face up in my Extra Deck and a Dragon-Type Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand or Deck bypassing the Pendulum Scale! Appear! Wondrous dichromatic eyes that reflects beautiful lights! Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0)!" Yuya Released Candy Drago, summoning Prism-Eyes to his Field in Attack Position.

"And then with the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Candy Drago's Effect! I banish it to increase Odd-Eyes' ATK by 700!" Yuya banished Candy Drago from his Graveyard and then increased Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3200, equal to Prism-Eyes' ATK.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared his first attack. Odd-Eyes ran towards the Supreme King Black Dragon before twirling its body and then shot the accumulated blast red blast from its mouth once the two are at the right distance. Yuto jumped toward an ice pillar, picking an Action Card attached there.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage!" Yuto activated the card he got. Odd-Eyes Rebellion repelled Odd-Eyes Pendulum's blast with its right hand that was creating a barrier, lessening the damage the dragon and its master took.

 **YUTO LP: 1500 = 1400**

"Next I attack Starve Venom with Prism-Eyes! Spectrum Blast!" Yuya pointed at the Defense Position Starve Venom. Fortunately Starve Venom's Effect only increased its ATK and not DEF, so Prism-Eyes would be enough to destroy it. While he could have attack Yugo directly as he controls no Monster at the moment, destroying Starve Venom took priority considering its ATK and Effects that might as well screw him in Yuri's next Turn.

Prism-Eyes' irises glowed as it attached its tail to the floor. The blue orb on its stomach was glowing as well as it shot a multiple-colored flame blast towards the Fusion Monster from its mouth. Yuri rushed for Action Card, noticing one on the icy ground nearby. However, his vision of the card was blocked by the body of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Yuya riding on it, sporting a cheerful grin that was saying 'I won't let you have the card' on his face. When Yuri turned to his dragon, Prism-Eyes has already scorching his ace Monster, the impact skidding him backwards.

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"Splendid! Our participant Sakaki, while failed to destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion, he succeeded in destroying the strongest adversary!"

"Hahaha! How do you like that, Yuri!" Yugo laughed at Starve Venom destruction, leaving Yuri's Field empty.

Yuri simply snickered. "Says the one who got his dragon's butt kicked a while ago." He retorted calmly.

"The hell was that?! That's it! I'm gonna knock ya out first!" Yugo has moved his primary target from Yuya to Yuri. His eyes dead set on the Fusion counterpart.

"My Turn! When I control no Monster while my opponent does, I can Special Summon Tuner Monster, Speedroid Mechaniloid (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 100 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yugo summoned a mechanical cart-like Monster in Attack Position.

"When Mechaniloid is summoned through its Effect, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Synchro Monster from my Graveyard with its Effect negated and ATK and DEF 0!" Yugo revived his ace Monster, Clear Wing, in Attack Position.

"Speedroid Mechaniloid cannot be used as Synchro Material unless the Synchro Monster is summoned from Graveyard! I Tune Machago Ita with Mechaniloid! Dragon with dual-colored eyes, obtain the shining wings of light and soar the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! The shining dragon with piercing eyes! The Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 10)!" Yugo summoned the Synchro-Pendulum Monster in Attack Position.

"Wow?! A Synchro Summon from Graveyard?! It's called Phantom Synchro?! This is the first time I heard and saw it!" Nico was jumping excitedly at the Synchro Summon Yugo has pulled out.

"It's been a while since I last saw Phantom Synchro! The last time I saw it was performed by Crow during the previous Friendship Cup!" Melissa reminded herself and the audience in her hometown of Crow VS Shun Duel.

Crow looked at Yugo with impressed expression. "He purposely placed Odd-Eyes Wing in Graveyard when he negated Yuri's Magic Card's Effect so he can summon in this Turn. He has planned it ahead. And Phantom Synchro is not easy to do either. Way to go, Yugo!" He complimented his fellow Synchro Duelist.

"Good luck, Yugo!" Frank, Amanda, and Tanner cheered together.

"Show everyone the strength of Duelist from Synchro Dimension!" Tokumatsu followed the cheer as well. As much as he wanted to cheer for Yuya as well, his heart as a resident of Synchro Dimension urged him to cheer for Yugo who, together with Rin, was representing them and their dimension.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's Effect! I can destroy as many Monsters my opponent controls and gain the ATK of one of those Monsters!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon unleash strong winds towards Yuya's dragons and Yuto's dragon. Unfortunately, at that moment, his attention was distracted that he didn't see Yuri picking an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Illumination! When an Effect that would destroy Monsters resolves, I can negate the Effect!" Yuri negated Odd-Eyes Wing's blowing winds, preventing the three dragons' destruction. Yuri smirked at Yugo. "I know your main target is me. I won't let you increase your dragon's ATK that I know will finish me off if I let you."

"Tch, so you have seen through me…! Then I Battle! I attack Yuri directly with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Hurricane Ray Edge!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon whirled its body as the dragon flew forward with full speed. Yuri stood still on his spot, waiting until the distance between him and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon was close. A few seconds before the Supreme King White Dragon could hit him, Yuri leapt to his right side, dodging the attack, though the blow from the dragon's winds blew him several steps away. Fortunately, he was agile enough to land safely (and gracefully) on the Field.

 **YURI LP: 4000 = 1000**

Yuri wiped fragments of ice from his clothes and then sticking his tongue out at Yugo. "That's a nice attack and you reduced my LP this much, but it didn't even leave me a scratch. So much for beating me." He said dismissively while also revealing an Action Card he happened to pick while dodging Odd-Eyes Wing's attack.

"The hell was that?!" Yugo fumed.

"Action Magic: Energy Mate! I increase my LP by 500!" Yuri activated his Action Card, recovering his LP.

 **YURI LP: 1000 = 1500**

"Hmph! Don't get so cocky! You won't be so lucky next Time! I end my Turn!" Yugo concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Equip Spell: Supreme King's Crest! Monster equipped with this card has its ATK increased by 1000!" Yuto equipped the card to Odd-Eyes Rebellion. A black-colored dragon-shaped symbol appeared on the Supreme King Black Dragon's chest. The dragon roared as the crest shined, increasing its ATK to 4000.

"Battle! I attack Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuto declared his attack on Prism-Eyes. Odd-Eyes Rebellion spread its wings and advanced towards the Pendulum dragon with its fangs breaking the ground, creating what resembled two claw marks.

"Trap Card: Lower D! I lower Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK equal to its DEF!" Yuya lowered Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK to 1500. However, Yuto has also jumped for an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Magic Ban! I negate the activation of your Magic Card and destroy it!" Yuto destroyed Yuya's Lower D, reverting Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK back to 4000. Odd-Eyes Rebellion finally raised its fangs from the ground and pierced Prism-Eyes chest, blowing up the Pendulum Monster without a trace.

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1200**

Yuto wasn't done yet, as long as there was a slightest bit opportunity or chance, he will take it, he won't stop with just that. Jumping on Odd-Eyes Rebellion's tail, the dragon threw Yuto up to the top of a glacier and picked the Action Card at the top before landing back on Odd-Eyes Rebellion's head.

"Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Odd-Eyes Rebellion can attack one more time!" As Yuto activated the card, Odd-Eyes Rebellion made his attack again. Yuto quickly jumped off from his dragon's head so it could attack without worry.

Yuya used his roller boots and dashed forward for Action Card. He spotted an Action Card on a nearby iceberg and made a beeline for it. He he leapt and picked the just when the Supreme King Black Dragon was about to once again pierced its fangs to his opponent.

"Action Magic: Tenacity! I negate my Monster's destruction by Battle!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes bumped its head against the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon, causing the two dragons to bounce back.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuto reminded.

 **YUYA LP: 1200 = 400**

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded. He smiled at Yuya. "It seems I'm going to clear my record against you, Yuya."

Yuya smiled back in respond. "Heh, too fast deciding that, Yuto. I still have my dragon and LP here." He replied with Odd-Eyes howling beside him.

"He is right, you now." Yuri interrupted the two. "I suggest you're not forgetting me. The three of you have fought against me so the three of you should know that I haven't show my full power yet." He said, smile splitting wide across his face.

"Please don't do that," Yuto shuddered, "You look like some kind of villain plotting our deaths."

"What?" Yuri asked, seeming genuinely confused, "This is just my face."

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse to be honest," Yuto sighed dramatically.

"What are you talking about?! It's obviously bad! Super bad!" Yugo interjected while Yuya, on the other hand, decided not to make any comment as he saw a faint twitch formed on Yuri's smiling face.

"I take offense to that, you know. You'll pay for that." Yuri told his Xyz and Synchro counterparts.

"My Turn! When I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Predator Plants Armillaria Pisces (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Yuri summoned Armillaria Pisces in Attack Position.

"When Armilaria Pisces is Special Summoned, I can activate its Effect! I add 2 Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Yuri added 2 cards to his hand and then picked one of them, revealing it to his opponents.

"I activate Magic Card: Resurrection of the Dead. I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard!" Yuri revived Starve Venom in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Transcendental Fusion! I pay 1000 LP to Fuse Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces! Beautiful plant from within the water! Become one with the poisonous dragon, and be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of self-love! The Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuri summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position at the cost of the majority of his remaining LP.

 **YURI LP: 1500 = 500**

"What?! You're supposed to need an Odd-Eyes Monster to Summon Odd-Eyes Venom!" Yuya pointed out as he faced Yuri with shock and disbelief. How did he do it?

"Armillaria Pisces can be treated as a Material of one of Fusion Materials listed on the Fusion Monster." Yuri answered. "Let's continue, when Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon is Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the Field, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Monsters my opponent controls until the end of this Turn!" Yuri increased Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 10300.

"Oh! Participant Yuri has increased Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 10300! Coincidently, it's the same amount of ATK that Starve Venom gained in the previous Turn!" Nice pointed out.

"Also, with Transcendental Fusion I can Special Summon the Monsters that were used as Materials from the Graveyard, with their ATKs reduced to 0 and they become Level 4 Monsters!" Yuri revived Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces in Attack Position.

"Since Armillaria Pisces is Special Summoned, I can add 2 Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand." Yuri added another two cards to his hand. His eyes glinted when he looked at the cards he has picked.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Venom's second Effect! Once per Turn I can target one Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and steal it!" Yuri targeted Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, negating its Effect and stole it as its own until the end of this Turn.

"I activate the stolen Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's Effect. I can destroy as many Monsters my opponent controls and this card gains ATK equal to one of the destroyed Monsters' ATK!" Yuri proceeded to use the Supreme King White Dragon's stolen Effect. Odd-Eyes Venom unleashed the same winds that nearly obliterate Yuya and Yuto's dragons before.

"I won't let you! Let's go, Odd-Eyes Wing!" Yugo jumped onto Odd-Eyes Wing's back, motioning it to fly.

"We can't let that happen too! Over there, Odd-Eyes Rebellion!" Yuto also jumped to Odd-Eyes Rebellion's back, prompting the dragon to take a flight.

"Don't lose to them, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya jumped onto his ace Monster's back as well.

The sight of the two dragons flying, instead of like they were looking for Action Cards, it's more like they were dancing. Odd-Eyes Wing did a spin with Yugo perfectly keeping his balance without showing any sign of falling from his dragon. Odd-Eyes Rebellion crushing a mountain of ice into tiny pieces with its fangs and wings, the purple sparks from its wings fell together with the tiny bits of ice like glittering purple fireflies. The audience couldn't take their eyes off from them. It was like they were watching dragon acrobats. Even Yuya and Yuri were mesmerized, though the former still haven't forgotten that he was also looking for Action Card and the latter keep his guards up.

"Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! I negate destruction by card Effect!" Yuto activated the Action Card that he got by breaking the ice mountain earlier. Round mirror-like barrier was formed surrounding Yuto and Odd-Eyes Rebellion, protecting them from the blowing wind.

"Action Magic: Immunity! My Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effect until the end of this Turn!" Yugo activated the Action Card that he picked on the ground below where his counterparts were standing. The blowing winds were deflected by a twister surrounding Odd-Eyes Wing and Yugo.

"Action Magic: Ice Guard! My Monster cannot be destroyed by card Effect!" Yuya activated the card he picked. He and Odd-Eyes were protected by pillars of ice coming out from the ground.

"Those are fantastic moves. You guys managed to handle the first hurdle. Now, to the second hurdle…" Yuri showed one of two cards he just picked and activated it.

"I activate Continuous Magic Card: Dark Drake. Once per Turn I can target a DARK Monster I control and make other DARK Monsters I control the same as the targeted DARK Monster!" Yuri targeted Odd-Eyes Venom, making Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces' ATKs the same as the Fusion-Pendulum Dragon, 10300.

"Oops! Now all of Yuri's three Monsters have same ATKs! There are three of them, which means he can attack Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo with each of his Monsters!" Nico exclaimed.

"You heard the announcer. Can the three of you survive from their attacks? Let's figure it out now!" Yuri licked his lips as he jumped onto Odd-Eyes Venom's hand, holding onto it. "Battle! I attack with Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and Armillaria Pisces!"

Once the command left Yuri's mouth, the three Monsters moved. Odd-Eyes Venom (together with Yuri) went towards Odd-Eyes Wing, Starve Venom went towards Odd-Eyes Rebellion, and Armillaria Pisces went towards Yuya. Still riding on their dragons, Yuto and Yugo patted their respective dragons to tell them to take flight again for Action Cards. Yuya, whose dragon was the only one that can't fly, ran through the Field with Yuya on his back.

"Action Magic: Defense Flash! I change my Monster's position into Defense Position and it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Yugo activated his card, instantly changing his dragon into Defense Position. Odd-Eyes Wing's blocked Odd-Eyes Venom's attacking hand with its own. The clash of their fists was so intense that there were sparks while Yugo and Yuri faced each other with challenging smile on their faces, clearly excited by their clash until their dragons removed themselves from each other.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuto activated his card, allowing Odd-Eyes Rebellion to fly to the side, dodging Starve Venom's green blast that hit the wall of ice behind them, melting it. Odd-Eyes Rebellion let out a victory roar for its master's success, which Starve Venom responded with a roar that seemed to snort at the Xyz-Pendulum dragon as the Duel was not over yet.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage I take to 0!" Yuya jumped off from his dragon and then used his roller boots to ran up on the wall of ice. It was quite difficult due to how slippery it was, but his stroke of luck helped him reached the Action Card that allowed him to survive the Predator Plants Monster's seed-like cannon.

"As tough and stubborn as ever. That's what make this so interesting. I end my Turn." Yuri concluded but decided to stay on his dragon's palm. His Monsters' ATKs also reverted. He failed to deliver the finishing blow, but it strangely didn't bother him so much.

The four boys were panting for breath from moving around with the Field. Still, they didn't feel that tired and they didn't even feel the cold anymore. They just felt so free. Excitement poured out them like sunshine through fine white linen; they glowed from the inside out. The smile that cracked their faces hadn't been seen since a while and their bodies urged them to move more. They just had a good feeling about the day, nothing that felt this right could possibly go wrong. It just couldn't. They felt pumped, excited, more alive than they had ever thought possible. All the mundane worries of their lives had been muted and all there was to know about was this moment. No worrying about the past, no anxiety about the future.

"Big Bro Yuya and the others seems to be having fun." Ayu noted, bemused by the quadruplet of smiles on the four boys' faces. If she didn't know them, she would have mistaken them as twins seeing them like this.

"It's like they are kids who are planning to have as much fun as they can." Sayaka commented.

"That shows how great this Duel is." Dennis stated, smiling happily as he looked at Yuri's joyous face. He had longed to see that expression again on his best friend, and now that wish was fulfilled. He was forever grateful to Yuya and the other two counterparts for making it possible.

Yuya's pendant started to glow dimly. He and his counterparts' hearts were pounding more, warmth filled their chest that would pull out the joy, buried so deep, and match their elation. This wasn't the first time they felt this way. They had experienced this since long ago…

They felt this in the distant past…

 **27 YEARS AGO – RIVERBANK – UNITED WORLD**

A young and small Zarc was dueling against his father while his mother was watching from the side, sitting on the carpet while holding their picnic lunch. Zarc's eyes sparkled and his face beaming when he successfully summoned the four dragons. He jumped victoriously, so happy that after many failures he finally succeeded in summoning all of the four dragons in a Duel against his father. The Duel then proceeded, which ended in Zarc's lost. Nevertheless, he was still happy with the Duel. His face reddened when his stomach grumbling, earning him a chuckle from his parents. His father carried him back to their mother's side and started their lunch.

"You have finally did it today, Zarc. We are so proud of you!" Zarc's father ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"I'm still not good though. The dragons still want to duel more but I lost so quickly..." Zarc pouted while look apologetic at his dragons.

"It's okay, our little Supreme King. You're still learning. There are still lots of rooms for you to improve. We believe you will become a great Duel Champion like you always dreams of one day." His mother assured her son, ruffling his hair as well like her husband did.

"Don't ever forget your dream and your own Dueling. That way, you will walk to the bright future ahead of you. Just continue to be yourself. Dad and Mom will always be by your side, wherever and whenever, even if you can't see us." His father told him. His words gave the intended effect on the little boy. Zarc stood, facing his parents while raising his Deck up.

"Yeah! I will make Mom and Dad and proud! I will become a great Duel Champion and make lots of people and Monsters smile with my Dueling! I will make them so happy that it will stay in their memories! That way our hopes and dreams will live on within them!" Zarc exclaimed, making his parents chuckled and pulled him into their embrace. The spirits of the four dragons surrounded the family, feeling happy together.

 **PRESENT TIME – ICEBERG – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"Yeah… This is it… This is how Zarc used to feel whenever he was Dueling…!" Yuya smiled while placing his hand on his chest. He turned to his counterparts who looked back at him and nodding in understanding, meaning they felt it too. Zarc was starting to open his heart. Just a little bit more, it will open completely, freeing him from the darkness.

"My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned back Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his Field in Attack Position.

"When I have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my Field, and Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon this Monster regardless of the Pendulum Scale! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Reflect your wondrous bravery and move forward to the path of supremacy! Overscale Pendulum! Level 10! The Supreme King Red Dragon – Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Valor in Attack Position. He didn't waste any time to jump onto its back like he always with his ace Monster, but not before picking an Action Card that happened to be near his feet.

"So that's the new dragon you gained when you fought Zarc?" Yuri raised a brow with interest.

"That's one cool dragon!" Yugo praised, though he made a mental note that his dragon was still cooler.

"This dragon certainly reflects your courage, Yuya." Yuto told his Pendulum counterpart.

"Yeah. I think so too." Yuya said while patting Odd-Eyes Valor's head. He reassessed his current situation. Yugo's dragon has 3000 ATK. Yuto's dragon has 4000 ATK due to the Equip-Spell. Yuri's Fusion-Pendulum dragon has 3300 ATK while his other dragon and Predator Plants Monster has 0 ATK. Logically, choosing Monster with the lowest ATK would assure more of one's victory, but…

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon with Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon!" Yuya chose Yuri's dragon. Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon wished to fight against its fellow dragon, and how could he say no when his dragon was as pumped up as he was? Odd-Eyes Valor charged reddish golden energy in its mouth. The blue jewel on its stomach also glowed, charging more of the energy. Energy accumulated enough, the dragon opened its mouth towards Odd-Eyes Venom and Yuri who were looking at it with bathed breath. With its dichromatic eyes glowed for an instant, the Supreme King Red Dragon unleashed the charged energy, shooting reddish golden blast.

"Action Magic: Assault! I increase Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK by 600!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to 3600.

"I activate Dark Drake's second Effect! When a DARK Monster I control is targeted for an attack or about to be destroyed by an Effect, I destroy all other DARK Monsters I control to negate destruction and the damage is reduced to 0!" Yuri declared as Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces' body started to become purple.

"I activate Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control battles and my opponent activates a Magic Card, I can negate the activation and and Set that card face down and cannot be activated for the rest of this Turn!" Yuya cancelled Dark Drake's Effect, changing back the colors of Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces' bodies as the Continuous Magic Card reversed again.

"Starve Venom!" Yuri called out his ace Monster. Starve Venom used one of its tentacles to pick any nearby Action Card and gave it to its master. Seeing the card, Yuri quickly activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuri dodged the blast together with Odd-Eyes Venom.

"Darn it! So close!" Yuya pouted. Odd-Eyes Valor seemed to react the same.

"You need to do more than that if you want to overcome Zarc, Yuya. Right now you're just on par with him. If you want to reach him, you must become stronger than him." Yuri told his Pendulum counterpart.

"…I won't exactly call myself on par with him…" Yuya mumbled with a weak smile while recalling his Duel against Zarc in their shared mind space. _"Back then…Zarc, he had many chances to get Action Cards or came up with other strategies to stop my attacks… But he didn't because his mind…most likely was distracted by my words…"_ Yuya was fully aware that he was able to end the Duel with a Draw against Zarc was because his original self was not fully focused. It wasn't exactly his attention to distract Zarc's concentration; he just wanted to convey his feelings and means so he spoke a lot at that time.

" _That's precisely why! I will defeat them, take everything I gain from this Duel, and use it to grow stronger to surpass Zarc!"_

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished, reverting Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to normal.

"Don't get relieved just yet, grinning bastard! Now you're going to face me!" Yugo jabbed his thumb to his chest, beginning his Turn.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Wing's Effect! I destroy all your Monsters and gain one of their ATKs!" Yugo didn't beat around the bush, quickly directing his dragon to unleash its winds.

"I activate Dark Drake's second Effect! When a DARK Monster I control is targeted for an attack or about to be destroyed by an Effect, I destroy all other DARK Monsters I control to negate destruction and any damage is reduced to 0! I can activate this Effect when this card is still face down!" Yuri destroyed Starve Venom and Armillaria Pisces. The two Monsters became purple-colored spirits that blocking the Supreme King White Dragon's gust of winds. Odd-Eyes Valor and Odd-Eyes Rebellion, however, were not so lucky; the two dragons got destroyed before Yuya and Yuto have the chance to get an Action Card. Naturally, Yugo chose Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK that was increased due to Yuto's Equip-Spell, increasing Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK to 7000.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yugo pointed at the Fusion-Pendulum Monster.

"I activate Dark Dake's Effect in the Graveyard! I banish it to change its Battle Position into Defense and increase its DEF equal to the total DEFs of DARK Monsters got sent to my Graveyard due to this card's Effect until the end of this Turn!" Yuri changed Odd-Eyes Venom into defensive and increased its DEF equal to Starve Venom and Armillaria's DEFs, making its current DEF 7300. Odd-Eyes Wing pushed back Odd-Eyes Venom who endured the attack with right hand holding its shoulder. Yuri, who was still in Odd-Eyes Venom's palm, must hold onto his dragon tighter as to not to fall. Odd-Eyes Venom spread its wings, intensifying its flames that gave the Fusion-Pendulum dragon the needed power to push away the Synchro-Pendulum Dragon.

 **YUGO LP: 1500 = 1200**

"Fufufu! Do you take me for a fool, Yugo? There is no way I would stay silent without placing a counter card after knowing Odd-Eyes Wing's Effect." Yuri told his Synchro counterpart.

"Not at all. I already expected that you may counter my attack, so I already have a back up." Yugo revealed the card he just drew and activated it. "Quick-Play Spell: Storm Quell! WIND Monster I control can attack one more time with its ATK increased by 700. If the targeted Monster is in Defense Position, it can inflict piercing damage but the targeted Monster cannot be destroyed!"

Yugo increased Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK to 7700. Odd-Eyes Wing attacked again, this time pushing the Fusion-Pendulum dragon to its back together with Yuri.

 **YURI LP: 500 = 100**

"I end my Turn." Yugo concluded with a proud huff as Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK was back to normal. "How do you like that? Your LP is as good as merely a hair now!"

"As long as my LP is still intact, the outcome of the Duel is not decided yet. Also, we only have half of difference between our LPs." Yuri replied calmly, standing up with the help of Odd-Eyes Venom's hand.

"Besides, Yugo," Yuto started, turning to his Synchro counterpart. Focusing on opponent you want to defeat is fine and all, but in a Battle Royale where you are fighting not one but multiple opponents at once, you need to pay attention to your other opponents as well."

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Supreme King's Resurrection! I can Special Summon a Supreme King Dragon Monster from my Graveyard in the same condition as it was destroyed in the previous Turn!" Yuto revived Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Since it was revived in the same condition when it was destroyed in the previous Turn, it was still equipped with Equip-Spell, making its ATK at 4000. Yuto's eyes were set on Odd-Eyes Wing and Odd-Eyes Venom. Since Yuya's Odd-Eyes Valor was destroyed by Odd-Eyes Wing's Effect in the previous Turn, Yuya was saved from his eyes. He could have attack Yuya, but his dragon wished to fight its brethren first.

"Let's finish them, Odd-Eyes Rebellion! First, attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuto jumped onto his dragon again, advancing towards their first target; Yugo and his Synchro-Pendulum dragon.

"I activate Storm Quell's Effect in the Graveyard! I negate Odd-Eyes Wing's destruction and halve the damage!" Yugo quickly banished his Spell Card. The two dragons flew high to the sky where they clashed their bodies against each other, creating blue and purple sparks that looked like stars if watched from afar. Odd-Eyes Wing went for a strike at Odd-Eyes Rebellion's face that was stopped by the latter dragon's hand. Holding the fist tight, Odd-Eyes Rebellion did a somersault, striking Odd-Eyes Wing's chin with its tail before finishing its attack by holding the Synchro-Pendulum dragon's body shoulders and crashed it down.

 **YUGO LP: 1200 = 700**

Yugo's head was dizzy and his eyes saw stars for a moment before he got a hold of himself. Shaking his head to snap out from his reverie, Yugo was fuming childishly at his Xyz counterpart.

"Hey! Were you trying to kill me?! I could have been crushed flat!" Yugo protested at Yuto.

"I was being careful. I make sure that you won't get injured so much." Yuto replied calmly, not looking slightest bit regretting his action.

"That's not the point!" Yugo added, but was subsequently ignored.

"Next, I attack Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Let's go again, Odd-Eyes Rebellion!" Yuto shifted his attention to the Fusion-Pendulum dragon and Yuri. Odd-Eyes Rebellion once again made its advance, leaving marks on the icy ground.

"I activate Armillaria Pisces' Effect in Graveyard! I banish it to negate my DARK Monster's destruction!" Yuri banished his Predator Plants Monster. Odd-Eyes Venom stopped Odd-Eyes Rebellion's further advance by grabbing its hands. The Xyz-Pendulum dragon's fangs barely pierced its chest before retreating. Fortunately, since Odd-Eyes Venom was in Defense Position, Yuri didn't receive any damage.

"Phew. That was really close. For a second I thought you will get me!" Yuri said with a faux expression of surprise before returning to his playful smile.

"Yeah, right…" Yuto snorted. "I end my Turn."

"My Turn! I change my Odd-Eyes Venom into Attack Position." Yuri returned his dragon into offensive stance.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Predator Dispel! I can destroy Magic or Trap my opponent controls." Yuri pointed at Odd-Eyes Rebellion, its crest, to be precise. The crest instantly disappeared, reverting Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK back to its original ATK.

"Now, who should I exterminate first…" Yuri cupped his face as he looked at his counterpart one by one. He moved his eyes back and forth until his eyes stopped at Yuya. Yuri smiled sweetly at his Pendulum counterpart who instinctively took a step back at the smile directed at him. "Please don't blame me, Yuya. You have defeated me twice, so you're pretty much my biggest threat. Now, stay still and this will end painlessly."

Odd-Eyes Venom spread its wings, yellow orbs similar as Starve Venom's appeared and let out violet flames, forming petal-shaped wings. The same colored petal-shaped flames were blown by the wind, falling to the area below like cherry blossom petals in spring. It then flew forward towards its original owner. It was flying in full speed, but yet its gracefulness remained.

"There's no way I'm gonna stand still, and as if that's not going to hurt!" Yuya protested at Yuri's words as he ran for Action Card with Odd-Eyes Venom slowly following behind him. Yuya speeded up, going to the fullest as Odd-Eyes Venom was closing in. He spotted an Action Card attached on an iceberg. Yuya ran like his very life was on line, ignoring his trembling legs that were screaming to be stopped, he passed his limit as he continued to run on the iceberg. His hand extended at the Action Card. He was going to reach it. In a second, Odd-Eyes Venom crushed the iceberg, causing it to fall down. Everyone gasped

"Did Yuya survive?!" Yugo looked on worriedly at his Pendulum counterpart, hoping he is not buried by under the rubble of ices.

"It's hard to look with all that smoke." Yuto noted, also worried for his Pendulum counterpart.

"No need to worry. I have told Odd-Eyes Venom not to injure him." Yuri assured his two counterparts, reminding them that the collar would have shocked him if he cause harm to his opponent.

From the smoke, Yuya's silhouette was visible and the boy slowly emerged from the smoke with a card opened beside him. He has a few scratches, but nothing dangerous.

"Action Magic: Evasion. I negate the attack." Yuya revealed himself with the activated card as he coughed from the smoke.

"Oh! Yuya survived! He managed to get an Action Card at the last second before the attack could hit him! Well done, Yuya!" Melissa praised.

"Of course! If I can't defeat the four of you here, let alone surpassing Zarc, I can't even call myself his equal! I will use this Duel as my stepping stone to become stronger, and surpass Zarc!" Yuya decreed determinedly, his resolution burning fiercely.

"The old me would say that you're only bluffing. Yet, you have disapproved many of my assumptions. You may do it again this time." Yuri stated with interest and amusement.

"Your Dueling spirit always defies the odds." Yuto stated confidently.

"Since you're so fired up, show us your biggest trick, Yuya!" Yugo encouraged their Pendulum counterpart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For here on out, please enjoy my Miracle Entertainment Show! The card I draw next will be what decides my fate! If you'd like to see this card create a miracle, I'll need all of you to yell super loud for me! So please lend your power to Yuya Sakaki!"

Spotlights focused on Yuya who raised is arms as usual in welcome. He closed his eyes as he listened to the voices. The stadium was trembling with cheers for Yuya. The audience sent big cheers of encouragement for Yuya who has been through multiple pinches. It was pouring a sense of fighting spirit back into his body letting him take one more step.

"My Turn! I activate Entermate Trick Hatter's (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3) Effect in my hand! I discard this card to add 2 Magic or Trap Cards from my Deck into my hand!" Yuya sent Trick Hatter to Graveyard. A hat then appeared beside Yuya. He put his hand into the hat and pulled out two Magic cards.

"First, I activate Magic Card: Triple Scale! I increase the Scale of a Pendulum card in my Pendulum Zone by 3 until the end of this Turn!" Yuya chose Timegazer Magician, increasing its Scale to 11.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from Extra Deck, the Supreme King Red Dragon!" Yuya revived Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon in Attack Position.

"Next, I activate Quick-Play Spell: Pendulum Boost! I destroy Monsters in my Pendulum Zones to increase Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK equal to the total of their Levels times 100! In this case, 12, times 100" Yuya destroyed Stargazer and Timegazer from his Pendulum Zones, increasing Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK by 1200, thus, making its current ATK 4200.

"And the Effect of Odd-Eyes Valor doubles the damage! Odd-Eyes Valor attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion!" Yuya smiled widely at his counterparts and their dragons. He pointed at Odd-Eyes Rebellion as his first target. Odd-Eyes Valor's body was enveloped in pure white light. The Supreme King Red Dragon closed its eyes and then opened it in a flash, revealing its glowing dichromatic eyes as its orbs glowing. It shot golden blast at the Supreme King Black the opposing Supreme King Dragon tried to block the blast with its body, putting down Yuto behind it to protect its master from the full blast, its body slowly was scorched and exploded, blowing Yuto away.

 **YUTO LP: 800 = 0**

"And, the Effect of my Pendulum Boost activates! It can attack an additional number of times equal to the number of cards in the Pendulum Zones that were destroyed! I destroyed 2 of my cards! Thus I can attack an additional 2 times!" Yuya faced the remaining two dragons and his counterparts. The Supreme King Red Dragon once again unleashed its golden blast. Unlike before, however, the blast was in much larger and bigger scale. White flames spiraling around the blast, scorching the remaining two Supreme King Dragons' entire bodies. Yugo and Yuri who were standing behind their dragons got blown away by the blast, sending them landing on their backs.

 **YUGO LP: 700 = 0**

 **YURI LP: 100 = 0**

"It's decided! The winner of this Battle Royale is Yuya Sakaki! He once again defied the odds with his miraculous come back!" Melissa announced beyond excited, waving her hands happily before being shoved by Nico.

"The winner's been decided! The winner of this Battle Royale Duel won using his Miracle Entertainment to cause a complete landslide reversal! You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki! The cheers keep roaring from the audience, praising Sakaki's fierce battle! The Cheer Orbs blessing his victory are soaring all over dimensions!" Nico added his own comment.

"Thanks to your cheers, I was able to draw the card of destiny! Thanks, everyone!" Yuya smiled towards the screen where he could see the audience.

"Hmph... So we lose to your entertainment that drew on good luck? Well, luck is also part of the Duel. But Yuya... it's a bit soon to enjoy your victory. Your Duel isn't over yet..." Yuri reminded as he and the other two counterparts approached their Pendulum counterpart.

"Yuya, I'm pretty sure you understand that your next opponents have strengths that are different from that of anyone else you've fought up until now." Yuto warned Yuya.

"The first time, I didn't know exactly how strong they are... But this time, I... I'll be able to challenge them with this burning Duel spirit I forged from fighting everyone in this tournament!" Yuya replied, eyes and aura brimming with confidence. His three counterparts smiled at each other before taking out their cards. Yuto handed Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Yugo handed Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes Wing, and Yuri handed Starve Venom and Odd-Eyes Venom.

"But aren't those your most important cards...?" Yuya said as he hesitantly looked at the cards.

"The one chosen by the god of Duels is you, Yuya." Yuri shrugged and then pushed the cards into Yuya's hand.

"Use these three cards of ours to knock out your next opponents!" Yugo placed the cards into Yuya's palm before giving a strong pat on Yuya's back, causing the latter to wince a bit.

"They also want to fight alongside you. We can't ignore their feelings. You have to win, for us too, Yuya." Yuto placed his cards on Yuya's hands and then pushed the hands to his chest, urging him to accept the cards.

Yuya looked at the cards, and they were right, the dragons wishes to fight together with him until the end. Yuya could feel their resolves and the feelings of his counterparts who have entrusted their wishes to him. Yuya tightened his grip on the cards he received, smiling gratefully at his counterparts and their dragons.

"I've received your feelings, guys! I will win! Definitely! Here we go!"

 **ANCIENT RUINS – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Without understanding it themselves, Yuya and Yuzu went to the Ancient Ruins area. Their minds kept urging them to go there without knowing why. That question was answered when they reached there, and met each other face-to-face. The two of them arrived at the same time at the opposite sides while panting for breath after their Duels and running through the Action Field covering almost the whole town. The two teens didn't say anything when they first saw each other, they just stood silent in their spot while staring at each other. The silence was broken when Yuya finally spoke.

"Hi. You also made it here." Yuya said and then looked at his Duel Disk's screen that showed only 2 people left participating in the championship.

"You too. I'm not surprised." Yuzu replied, also looking at her Duel Disk's screen to confirm her thought. "You know what this means, right?"

"Of course. What else it would be? It's only the two of left now." Yuya confirmed her thoughts. They were thinking the same thing.

Yuya's pendants and Yuzu's bracelets started to shine again. As the two teens looked at their respective items, images came into their minds like during their earlier Duels.

 **25 YEARS AGO – PARK – UNITED WORLD**

"Hey, Zarc, I heard if we reach at least 60% win in official Duels as Pro Duelist, we can enter the World Championship." Ray told Zarc who was lying on the grass after taking a little bit nap.

"Yes. There must be lots of strong Duelists from around the world gathering there. It's always been my dream to enter the championship." Zarc answered as he sat up, facing Ray.

"Me too. I want to show my Dueling to the world and become world champion." Ray revealed her dream, standing up and looked at the view of the city.

"If the world champion is your goal, then it won't be easy because I'll be your rival." Zarc replied, standing up as well. His reply made Ray turned to him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Then I'll become stronger than and defeat you." She said while crossing her arms, fully turning her body and eyes to the grey haired boy.

"Oh no you won't. I'll take the title of becoming the world champion." Zarc jabbed his chest with his thumb confidently. The two of them let out a soft laugh at their little exchange.

"All right, it's settled then. Let's become stronger from now and meet at the final of the World Championship." Ray said with a huff, placing both her hands on her waist.

Zarc nodded in agreement, doing the same pose as Ray. "The two of us will Duel with everything we have without holding back. Whoever wins there will be no hard feelings." He then extended his hand to Ray, tilting his head to her to do the same.

"Let's show everyone the best Duel they will ever see."

Ray looked at Zarc's hand and then back to him. After a few seconds passed, Ray smiled and took Zarc's hand, shaking it. The two stared at each other as shades of pink formed on their face with neither of them realizing.

"It's a promise."

 **PRESENT TIME - ANCIENT RUINS - ACTION FIELD - MAIAMI CITY - PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya and Yuzu made twin look of understanding. They smiled at each other, and knew they were seeing the same memory. By seeing it, they knew what they must do. Not only for their own sake, but also for their original selves' sake. Without any signal or mark, Yuya and Yuzu spoke at the same time, saying the exact same thing that came into their minds.

"It's time to fulfill that promise."

The two raised their arms, activating their Duel Disks. Eyes focused against each other, neither going to back down or holding back. This will be the Duel that will determine the the victor of the championship. Their pride and their future as Duelist are on the line. Respecting each other, they vowed to Duel with the best of their skills.

 **[DUEL!]**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIE**

 **Revolution Dragon vs Melodious Goddess –** Yuya and Yuzu defeated their respective counterparts, becoming the last two Duelists remaining in the championship. Reiji announced that not only the Duelist who will emerge victorious will advance to Youth Class, but is also allowed to take the Pro Duelist test right at that moment. Being entrusted with the feelings of their respective counterparts placed in their cards, Yuya and Yuzu commence the last match of Junior Youth Maiami Championship Battle Royale.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. We kinda stuck when writing the Duels before finally deciding it to be like this. We wondered if we made Yuri too strong in this chapter. We didn't mean for favoritism or anything, it's just that after re-watching the anime and reading Saikyo Duelist Yuya manga, we're following the flow and it somehow turned out this way. If it is, we deeply apologized and will add the Duel to the list of Duels that need to be revised.**

 **We actually wanted to keep this a secret until chapter 71 or 72, but before there are more questions or misunderstanding, we'll just tell you now. Actually there will be two more chapters after chapter 72. We purposely didn't mention it when we first announced the story will end at chapter 72 because initially we wanted to make it a surprise. But that's all we're going to say, we won't spill what these two more chapters will be. And since it's nearing the end, we won't be answering questions that will possibly spoil future chapters whether you ask through review or PM. You are free to speculate until the real chapters come out~ XD**

 **To** _ **NeoFGD**_ **, I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter, but when you write an address link of the fan art in a review, you need to give it spaces because if not the link is incomplete. I tried to open the link you provided but nothing came out.**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~!**


	71. Revolution Dragon vs Melodious Goddess

**Big thanks** _ **to Citylover96, Demon Lord Luciela, Yuka Kuroshiro, DKILAM, Ulrich362, KuriMaster13, Ryujomaru15, AlissonJohns, Big duels, dvdryms, Leafeon12, Jonathan Lam, NeoFGD, aqua9597, StrikeDragoon, EH-01, Playerhood18, GamingGuy84, Elbarto4000, Guest, Unknowedz, Dnight27**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **ANCIENT RUINS – ACTION FIELD – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya and Yuzu made twin look of understanding. They smiled at each other, and knew they were seeing the same memory. By seeing it, they knew what they must do. Not only for their own sake, but also for their original selves' sake. Without any signal or mark, Yuya and Yuzu spoke at the same time, saying the exact same thing that came into their minds.

"It's time to fulfill that promise."

The two raised their arms, activating their Duel Disks. Eyes focused against each other, neither going to back down or holding back. This will be the Duel that will determine the victor of the championship. Their pride and their future as Duelist are on the line. Respecting each other, they vowed to Duel with the best of their skills.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'll start with my turn! With Scale 0 Reala the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 1 to 8 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu Pendulum summoned Wind Witch – Glass Bell (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4) and Wind Witch – Blue Bell (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 100 / LV: 3).

"I activate Blue Bell's Effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Level 5 or lower Monster from my Deck in Defense Position!" Yuzu summoned Elegy the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5) in Defense Position.

"And then I Tune Glass Bell and Blue Bell! Bells of winter! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned Rin's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! Once per Turn it can copy the Effect of a Monster in Graveyard! I copy Blue Bell's Effect and activate it! I can Special Summon Level 5 or lower Monster from my Deck in Defense Position!" Yuzu summoned Moonlight Violet Lynx (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) in Attack Position.

"When Violet Lynx is Special Summoned, I can draw 2 cards." Yuzu looked at the two cards she just drew and then revealed one of them.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion from my hand! I Fuse Moonlight Violet Lynx on my Field and Moonlight Blue Cat in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuzu summoned Serena's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Yuzu has managed to summon 2 powerful Monsters once after another! She's used up her entire hand, in order to crush Sakaki! They maybe comes from the same Duel School, but now they are enemies!" Nico exclaimed.

"With this, I end my turn." Yuzu concluded.

Yuya smiled softly at Yuzu and the two Monsters beside her. "So you've also been entrusted with Serena and the others' cards! But...! I won't flinch! My turn, Draw! I activate Magic Card: Heterochromatic Eyes from my hand! Its Effect lets me place the Odd-Eyes in my hand face-up in the Extra Deck! And then I draw 2 cards directly from the Deck!" He placed his ace Monster in the Extra Deck and then drew 2 cards.

"I Set Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician! With this I Pendulum Summon 5 Monsters between Levels 2 and 7 from my hand and Extra Deck!" Yuya anounced, shocking everybody. He then summoned Entermate Fusiongolem (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 1), Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4), Entermate Longphone Bull (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), Blessing Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 300 / LV: 3), and Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4), all in Attack Position.

"Five Monsters!?" Yuzu exclaimed in shock.

"What the, Sakaki has completely filled his Monster Zones with 5 Monsters! What on earth is he going to do with those 5 Monsters!?" Nico wondered out loud, mouth gaping wide.

"I Tune Fusiongolem with Blessing Magician! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned Yugo's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Next, I Overlay Teeter Totter Hopper and Longphone Bull! Fang of Rebelion from the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4)!" Yuya summoned Yuto's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"W... What the! Sakaki also used up his hand to Double Summon out an Xyz and a Synchro! Sakaki's evolution hasn't stopped!" Nico exclaimed excitedly.

"I see... You too, Yuya..." Yuzu smiled back at him. Their counterparts were thinking the same thing.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching Overlay Units, I halve my opponent's Level 5 or lower Monsters and add the lost amount to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya used up all of his Overlay Units, halving both Winter Bell and Cat Dancer's ATK to 1250 and 1200, respectively. On the other hand, Dark Rebellion's ATK was increased to 4950.

"Battle! I attack Wind Witch – Winter Bell with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yuya declared his first attack with the Synchro Monster. Clear Wing's body was enveloped in green winds from its wings like a tornado. The dragon flew high in zigzag motion and then dashed down, striking through Winter Bell's body and destroyed it.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 2750**

"Next, I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya declared his second attack using the Xyz Monster. Dark Rebellion extended its wings, unleashing purple sparks as its fangs were shining white.

"I can't just stand around here, waiting." Yuzu stated as she jumped to a pillar where an Action Card was attached and picked it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuzu activated her Action Card, allowing Cat Dancer to leap above Dark Rebellion, dodging its fangs that pierced the ground where Cat Dancer originally stood.

"And with that, Hiiragi only has Cat Dancer and Elegy! And Sakaki has yet to attack with Odd-Eyes!" Nico remarked as Odd-Eyes seemed prepared to make its attack, growling at the Fusion Monster.

"I won't let that happen either!" Yuzu stated as she went for an Action Card again. Noticing an Action Card at the ceiling of a temple, she has Elegy carried her to fly and reach the Action Card.

"You think you'll get it? Odd-Eyes, attack Cat Dancer!" Yuya quickly declared, prompting Odd-Eyes to ran towads Cat Dancer while charging its shot. Just as it was going to open its mouth to unleash its blast, Elegy has gotten a hold of the Action Card and gave it to Yuzu who activated it.

"Too slow! I activate Action Magic: Block Draw! This card's Effect negates the attack of an opponent's Monster. And then, lets me draw 1 card!" Yuzu declared. Odd-Eyes' charged blast was put a stop by a shock of lightning that paralyzed Odd-Eyes, stopping it from unleashing the blast. Yuzu then drew one card from her Deck. Seeing the card, she smiled thinly as to not make Yuya noticed.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Blue Bell's Effect in the Graveyard! When the Synchro Monster summoned by using Blue Bell as Material is destroyed, at the end of Turn, I can banish this card to destroy one of my opponent's Monster!" Yuzu banished Blue Bell who briefly appeared as spirit on Yuzu's Field. Blue Bell pointed its wand towards Odd-Eyes, shooting an indigo-colored tornado that destroyed the Pendulum dragon.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted in dismay at his ace Monster's destruction.

"This is the next-level combination of brains and physical skill!" Melissa commented.

"Way to go, Yuzu!" Ruri cheered for her Pendulum counterpart together with her other two counterparts.

"Don't let that get to you, Yuya! You still have many chances!" Yuto cheered for his Pendulum counterpart together with his Synchro counterpart, while his Fusion counterpart was simply smiling excitedly as he watched the Duel, though Yuto figured he silently was cheering for Yuya as well.

The three girls and the three boys who were cheering for their respective counterparts blinked when they heard each other's voices amidst the cheering crowds. They turned to where they heard the voices and found they were sitting not so far from each other. Realizing this, the six counterparts decided to sit next to each other.

"So you guys are also doing the same thing as us." Serena remarked, referring to giving their cards to their Pendulum counterparts.

"Since we entrusted our cards to him, there's no way Yuya will lose." Yuri said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't underestimate our powers! We won against you using our cards before!" Rin protested, not liking the implication behind Yuri's words.

"But we got our revenge! We beat you again!" Yugo retorted, reminding Rin and Serena in particular of how he and Yuri beat them (Rin when she was brainwashed and Serena whenever she visited Yuri ever since his house arrest).

"Hey, you can't just judge only our records! Plus, Yuzu is using our combined powers so she is far stronger than she ever had!" Serena spat back in annoyance.

"Guys, let's stop over there and just continue our cheers." Yuto stood between the Synchro and Fusion counterparts, facing his own counterparts to stop them.

"That's right. There's no point arguing over this. In the end everything depends on Yuzu and Yuya." Ruri also did the same, standing between their Synchro and Fusion counterparts while facing her own counterparts to mediate them. She then turned to Yuto and smiled at them.

"Looks like for once we are in opposing sides, Yuto." Ruri said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but this time I'm going to cheer for Yuya." Yuto replied, also chuckling.

Just when the air seemed good between the two Xyz counterparts and the Synchro and Fusion counterparts were ready to leave the two alone to their own world, someone came between Yuto and Ruri, rounding his hands on the two's shoulders. Yuto and Ruri looked up to see Shun smiling down at them all too sweetly. Yuto could feel Shun grabbing his shoulder none too gently and it hurts. The Phantom Knights user felt his shoulder starting to feel numb and he couldn't move to free himself from his best friend's grasp.

"The three of us are going to have a very long talk. But before that, let's enjoy watching this Duel, shall we?" Shun said to his sister and best friend, unleashing what felt like killing intent.

"Man, can't you let them be just for today? You're being too overprotective." Yugo tried to convince the Raid Raptors user, feeling sorry for the two Xyz counterparts. However, he was met with a glare and overwhelming air that sent chill to his body.

"You will be silent." Shun coldly told the Speedroid user who quickly retracted his hand that attempted to touch his shoulder. Yugo swore he could see the spliting image of a demon behind the Raid Raptors user.

"Sorry. Never mind." Yugo said with a pale face, taking a step back in response.

"That was pathetic." Yuri commented to his Synchro counterpart.

"S-shut up! What can _you_ do then?!" Yugo questioned angrily at his Fusion counterpart and also fumed in embarrassment for his uncool display in front of the latter of all people. Yuri's answer was carefully pushing Yugo aside as he made his way to the three Xyz users, his eyes confidently telling Yugo 'watch me' as he patted Shun's shoulder, earning his attention.

"Hello, Big Brother." Yuri greeted playfully.

"Don't call me Big Brother!" Shun retorted angrily, but Yuri was undaunted and in fact seemed to be highly enjoying Shun's reaction.

"Let me ask you this, what are you being jealous of? Yuto for trying to lay a hand on your sister, or Ruri for talking closely with your one and only best friend?" Yuri asked calmly.

Shun opened his mouth to answer, but then that question sunk in. Now that he thought about it, which one is it? When he first heard Yuto and Ruri were dating, he was furious that Yuto made a move on his one and only younger sister, but at the same time he was also angry at Ruri for not telling anything about her feelings for his best friend. He then felt there was something else after knowing that. And now, Yuri's question hit him. There was no need to question his devotion for his little sister whom he cherished and he won't let just anyone to have her. Yuto, his best friend, was as much as irreplacable. He is a best friend that you can't find just anywhere. And the thought of his own younger sister 'snatching' his best friend from him…he didn't like that either. With those in mind, Kurosaki let go of the two said people, crossing his arms and furrowed his brows as he continued to think for the answer.

"Kurosaki was in confusion!" Serena exclaimed with impressed look at her childhood friend.

"That hit him straight! He is thinking very hard about it!" Rin said as she saw smoke started to come out from Shun's head from too much thinking like a broken machine.

Yuri made a victory sign at Yugo who groaned in frustration but couldn't retort. The Fusion counterpart has really beaten him. He did look like a type who is good at words. Yuto and Ruri sweat dropped at Shun's condition, but decided to let him be for a while to continue watching the Duel.

"Keh... I end my Turn!" Yuya concluded.

"This place will be the stage of our final battle! Let's give it everything we've both got! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu summoned Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1) and Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow (ATK: 100 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Turquoise Warbler and Sapphire Swallow! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 2)!" Yuzu summoned Ruri's ace Monster in Attack Position. Due to its Effect, it gains 200 ATK.

"Yuzu is jetting around ago! After another Action Card!" Melissa exclaimed. As if answering to her comment, Yuzu once again has Elegy to pick another Action Card that she spotted at a high place. Elegy followed its master's instruction and gave the Action Card to her. "Yuzu has gotten the next Action Card!"

"I activate the Action Magic: Star Boost! I activate it on one Monster on my field! Until the turn ends, it gains 100 ATK times the total Level and Ranks of all Monsters on the opponent's field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. And it can attack all Monsters on the opponent's field! Dark Rebellion is Rank 4! Clear Wing is Level 7! Meaning Cat Dancer gains 1100 ATK!" Yuzu increased Cat Dancer's ATK to 3500.

"Here I go! First, Cat Dancer attack Dark Rebellion!" The scarfs around Cat Dancer shined and the Moonlight Monster then twirled its body before throwing its knives at the Xyz Monster. The knives strike Dark Rebellion in an 'X' shape. The dragon roared before its body exploded.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3000**

"Second, Cat Dancer attack Clear Wing! Full Moon Crest!" Cat Dancer used its hands and arms to form a full moon circle as energies gathered around the formed circle. Cat Dancer made its shot, exploding the Synchro Monster. Yuya was blown away by the explosion, falling on his back.

 **YUYA LP: 3000 = 2000**

Knowing he has no Monster left, Yuya quickly returned to his feet and ran for Action Card.

"And lastly, Elegy, attack Yuya directly!" Yuzu pointed at the running Yuya. Elegy began to sing, sending sound waves at Yuya, destroying some of the debris in the process.

"No you won't!" Yuya said as he made a jump at the top of a pillar across the temple, picking the Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya declared as took a step to the right, dodging the sound wave. The waves barely scratch his jacket and he nearly fell from the pillar. Good thing he was good at maintaining his balance. He knew he still can't sigh in relief yet since Yuzu still has one Monster left.

"Don't forget that I still have Assembly Nightingale! Assembly Nightingale can attack as many as Overlay Units it has!" Yuzu continued to her fourth attack the Xyz Monster's two blows of gale that this time pushed Yuya from the pillar. Fortunately the height between the pillar and the ground wasn't so far, so Yuya fell without any critical injuries or wounds.

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1600**

"And with this, I end my turn!" Yuzu concluded, reverting Cat Dancer's ATK to normal. She placed her hands on her waist and gave the still lying Yuya a cheeky grin. "How long you are going to lay there, Yuya? Stand up! Or are you giving up already?" She taunted playfully.

Yuya immediately jumped back to his feet, returning Yuzu's taunt with a confident smile. "No way! The fun has just begun! Here I go! My turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes and Fusiongolem from the Extra Deck, and Entermate Clover Princess (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 400 / LV: 4) from his hand in Attack Position.

"I activate Clover Princess' Effect! Once per Turn I can recover LP 500 by for each Monster I control!" Yuya recovered 1500 points of his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 1600 = 3100**

"When Fusiongolem is Pendulum summoned, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using this card and Monster I control! Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one with the giant born from soil and reborn a new race! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned Yuri's Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! Starve Venom, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer! Toxic Roots Blast!" Starve Venom bound Cat Dancer with its red-colored roots-shaped energies as its poisonous destructive green blast hit the Moonlight Fusion Monster, exploding it. Yuzu was blown back from the explosion, getting into the same position as Yuya just a while ago.

 **YUZU LP: 2750 = 2350**

"Alright! And with that, I end my Turn!" Yuya huffed in satisfaction, quite satisfied of getting his little payback for earlier attack. "Hehe! Getting tired, Yuzu?"

This time, it was Yuzu's turn to jump back to her feet and retorted. "No way! Everyone is counting on me, so there's no way I'm falling from such a wimpy attack! Prepare yourself, Yuya! The next Turn will be the moment when I steal all the audience's heart~!" Yuzu said in sweet tone. In the audience seat, Shuzo yelled happily seeing his daughter's cuteness. Yoko and the kids needed to forcefully pull him back to his seat as he was blocking a boy's vision who was sitting behind.

At the other part of the audience seats, Dennis and Sora moved to a seat next to Sawatari and Gongenzaka as their place has better view to watch the Duel. Shun has left to who knows where, though Sora suspected that he went to look for his sister and best friend for an interrogation. As much as he was interested to see how Shun's 'interrogation' would be, he was more interested to watch the Duel between his two close friends.

"So, who are you guys cheering for? Yuya or Yuzu?" Dennis asked the three boys beside him.

"I'm cheering for the both of them! They are my best friends whom I like equally! Whoever wins, I wil be happy!" Gongenzaka answered smoothly without a hitch.

"If Yuya lost to some girl, it would sully my name as his greatest rival, so I really wish for him to win." Sawatari said in his usual 'thinking-highly-of-himself' way.

"Hey, that's discrimination against girls, you know." Sora reprimanded the Abyss Actor user. The way he put it would warrant him smacks from all girls, especially Yuzu. This guy never felt how it was to be smacked by Yuzu's paper fan.

"How about you, Sora-kun?" Dennis asked the candy boy who hasn't answered.

"I'm with Gongenzaka. The two of them are great, and I don't mind either one of them win." Sora replied.

"Indeed. The two of them are great Entertainment Duelists. If possible I would love for the both of them to win." Dennis said with a dramatic sigh as he watched the Duel.

"Both Duelists' LP is nearly tied! It's impossible to say who'll win and who'll lose!" Nico got tensed all of a sudden. He gripped his mic so tight that his palm went white.

"My Turn! Draw!" Yuzu looked at the card she drew. Her eyes glint. She looked away from the card to Yuya, extending the card for him and revealed it.

"As I said, Yuya, this Turn, I will steal all the audience's heart!" Yuzu declared. _"Yuya, I like you. I especially like, how you always do everything you can, without letting up. I've got to do my best, just like you do, no, even more because I also want to achieve my own dream. That's why, now I've got to shut down my feelings for you, and beat you with everything I have…!"_

"I activate Magic Card: Melodious Miracle from my hand! With this card I can Special Summon Melodious Monsters with the same Summoning Methods! I return Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters in my Graveyard and Field to the Extra Deck to activate this card!" Yuzu returned Cat Dancer, Winter Bell, and Assembly Nightingale to the Extra Deck.

"What?! You returned them?!" Yuya blinked in shock.

"Oh?! Yuzu placed back her Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters back to her Extra Deck! But what the benefit she would gain from this?!" Melissa questioned.

Yuzu's smile widened. "I then get to Special Summon Monsters from my Extra Deck with the same Summoning Method as the returned Monsters! Come forth!" Yuzu summoned her ace Monster Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6), Beethova the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 9), and Bloom Seraph the Angelic Melodious Saint (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10), all three in Attack Position.

"Now Yuzu has 4 Monsters on the Field! Furthermore, with Bloom Diva's Effect, it's possible for Yuzu to destroy Starve Venom and make Yuya completely defenceless!" Melissa exclaimed, spiriting up the girl's fans even more.

"No. Monsters summoned by Melodious Miracle cannot attack the Turn they are summoned." Yuzu revealed, causing Melissa to nearly lose her footing just when the fans got fired up and cheered louder than before.

"Wait, what?! Then what's the point?!" Melissa questioned, hoping the girl has a plan that won't make her earlier comment meaningless. They need to make the audience happy here!

"Here it is everyone! Yuzu Hiiragi's entertainment concert shall now start!" Yuzu announced, winking at the audience, earning them their loud devoted cheers.

"I release Bloom Diva, Beethova, and Bloom Seraph to Advance Summon the goddess who will perform the greatest musical concert ever with her enchanting voice and wonderful song that represents the beauty of natures! Behold! The Goddess of Nature – Melodious Angela (ATK: ? / DEF: 3400 / LV: 10 / PS: 4)!" Yuzu summoned a female Monster with long lavender and wavy hair, and only goes down past its shoulders. It wears a loose, flowing dress and a white shawl around its shoulders with a pink floral brooch in the middle. The dress was sparkling and static. Due to the loose folds of its dress and its cloak, its hands were hidden from view. It has been seen wearing long sleeves, as well as sleeveless underneath the shawl.

"I activate Angela's Effect! It gains ATK equal to the ATKs of the Monsters that are released to summon this card!" Angela's body was covered in golden light as Yuzu increased Angela's ATK to 6000.

"Also, I activate Elegy's Effect! Melodious Monster I control cannot be destroyed by card Effects and gains 300 ATK!" Elegy spread its wings while humming as Yuzu increased Angela's ATK to 6300 and its own ATK to 2300.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom with Angela!" Angela opened its mouth, and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as the beautiful music escaped its lips. Its long magenta hair bounced as it held out a long note. Its face became tinged with pink as it tried to catch up to the quickening tempo. As it was singing, the flowers around the area were blooming. Starve Venom lost its strength and fell, its limbs twitching and began to petrifying.

"I activate Blessing Magician's Effect! I banish it to switch all my opponent's Monsters' ATKs with their DEFs until the end of this Turn!" Yuya banished Blessing Magician from Graveyard and then switched Angela and Elegy's ATKs to their DEFs, making their current ATKs 3500 and 1200 respectively. That didn't stop Starve Venom's petrification, leading to the Fusion dragon's body became dust, but the damage Yuya took was lessened considerably.

 **YUYA LP: 3100 = 2400**

"At this moment, Starve Venom's Effect activates! All Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed and my opponent receives damage equal to the total of their ATKs!" Yuya declared, calling forth a purple swamp that shot miasma towards the two Melodious Monsters.

"That won't be happening! As long as Elegy is on the Field, Melodious Monsters cannot be destroyed by card Effects!" Elegy deflected the miasma with a swing of its wings, protecting itself and Angela.

"Don't get relieved with just that, Yuya! Angela can attack twice per Turn!" Yuzu revealed as Angela began to sing again.

"Sakaki is in dire straits! His opponent still has two attacks left!" Nico remarked.

"And Yuya has no cards left on the field to defend him! Is this really the end!?" Melissa voiced everyone's wonder.

"No! I won't let that happen! If I fall here, I can't face everyone who have entrusted their hope and wish to me!" Yuya activated his roller boots, and went to the opposite direction for Action Card. Right on his intuition, he spotted an Action Card at a pillar. As Yuya was going for the card, Elegy also decided to sing, performing polyphonic song together with Angela. As the two were singing together, more flowers were blooming, the winds were blowing hard that slowing Yuya's movement, and birds started to flock together with their eyes focused on Yuya, as if ready to charge to stop him.

"Now, Sakaki's made his move! But the Action Card's far away!"

"Will he make it in time?!"

Yuya barely thought. His eyes and mind focused solely on the pillar where the Action Card was. He pulled himself to the end of the temple, angled himself at the pillar below, and activated is roller boots to its fullest speed to jump. That moment seemed to move in a slow motion in the audience's eyes. They couldn't take their eyes off Yuya who was trying to reach the Action Card that was at far distance. Seconds felt like minutes. Yuya's hand came closer and closer at the Action Card, and…

"He managed to get it-! Yuya's still in it!" Melissa announced as Yuya managed to grab the Action Card. He quickly moved his boots to the pillar and ran on it, jumping back to the road while activating the Action Card.

"I activated the Action Magic: Extra Salvation! I activate this card by returning 1 Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to the Deck! Until the end of the turn, Monsters my opponent controls lose ATK equal to that Monster's DEF! I return Odd-Eyes to my Deck to lower my opponent Monster's ATK by 2000!" Yuya decreased Angela's ATK to 1500 and Elegy to 800. He skidded backwards as he crossed his arms in attempt to try blocking the blowing winds and several birds pecking on him as the Melodious Monsters continued to sing, decreasing his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 2400 = 900**

"You managed to dodge that damage... But I still have one more attack! Elegy, attack Yuya directly!" Yuzu directed her second Monster to attack once Angela's song was finished. Elegy sang a different song, sending similar sound wave that destroyed some debris on the sides of the road and pushed Yuya further back. Yuya kneeled after receiving the brunt of the attack, his legs were shaking, twitching with exhaustion, and the sore aches that ran up his entire body.

 **YUYA LP: 900 = 100**

"And with that, I end my turn!" Yuzu finished, switching back her Monsters' original ATKs and DEFs.

"You did it, Yuzu!" Ruri clapped her hands for her Pendulum counterpart.

"Just a little bit more and you'll win!" Rin shouted as loud as she could even though she knew Yuzu couldn't hear her from there.

"Yeah! You can do it in the next Turn!" Serena stood on her seat as she cheered, raising an arm enthusiastically.

Yuri chuckled, causing the girls to stop and turned to him. "Next Turn? I highly doubt there will be a next Turn for her." He said without moving his gaze away from Yuya.

"This is Yuya we are talking about, and we all know how his Dueling is." Yuto added, his eyes also focused on Yuya on the screen, not even moving a bit to the girls as he spoke.

Yugo relaxedly leaned his back onto his seat with his arms behind his head. "His entertainment will blow out everyone's expectation, especially in this kind of situation." He said in support of his counterparts' words. They were not encouragement or belief, they just knew it.

Yuya stood up again, facing Yuzu. Even though his LP was only 100, clearly far below his childhood friend's, he was ecstatic. He could hear his heart throbbing loudly, pumping with adrenaline. Inwardly, he was jumping with joy and his head almost felt dizzy from delight. He couldn't stop this feeling.

Yuzu looked at Yuya's face and she couldn't help but laughing softly. "You're clearly in pinch but you're smiling like that… You're having so much fun aren't you, Yuya?" She said. His face when having so much fun was so cute. He was like a little boy whenever he was like this. She liked this part of him too.

"Of course! Aren't you having fun as well?" Yuya asked back with overly joyous voice. Yuzu took a mental note how this made him even cuter and funnier.

"Yeah! And of course, it would be all the more happy once I won this Duel." Yuzu stated like victory was already in front of her, making Yuya laughed.

"Hahaha! I have to agree to that. But too bad for you, the winner will be me! My entertainment isn't over yet! Every fight in this tournament has led to me getting even strong! And I swear I absolutely will win this fight!" Yuya decreed as he drew his card. He looked at the card, and he heard Odd-Eyes' howl from the Deck. Not only Odd-Eyes, the four dragons were howling together, asking to be summoned. His pendant was shinging, and Yuya then saw it. The silhouette of a new dragon. With the card he just drew, he can do it.

As usual, spotlights appeared and all focused on Yuya's figure with his arms raising. "Ladies and Gentlemen! From here on, I, Yuya Sakaki, will show you one of the greatest Entertainment Shows that world's seen up to now!" He announced, rising the cheers from the audience.

"This is the Entertainment Show Speech Sakaki say says when he's about to turn the tide! What will he show us this time around!?"

"Now, everyone! Let the Entertainment Duel begin! The fun starts now!" Yuya declared his catchphrase, revealing the card that he just drew. "I activate Magic Card: Trails of Heaven! I can banish Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters from my Extra Deck to Special Summon Monsters with the same Type and Summoning Methods from Graveyard or Deck!" Yuya banished Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wng Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon. In return, he revived Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon back to the Field in Attack Position.

"Yuya summoned back all of the four dragons!" Sora exclaimed.

"But Yuzu's Monster still has more ATK! What are you planning, Yuya!?" Gongenzaka wondered curiously.

"By Releasing Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, I can Special Summon this Monster that was just created! The power of the four dragons is entrusted to the supreme dragon that is the apex of all creatures! Be born! The new dragon that surpasses even heaven, the Ultimate Celestial Dragon! Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon (ATK: ? / DEF: ? / LV: 12 / PS: 12)!" Yuya summoned a majestic-looking Odd-Eyes in Attack Position.

"Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon...!" Yuzu trailed off at the sight of the new dragon.

"Awesome! So cool, Yuya!" Yugo's eyes sparkled, highly impressed.

"Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's ATK is the same as my opponent's LP!" Yuya revealed, making the dragon's ATK 2350. He then pointed at Elegy. "Battle! I attack Elegy the Melodious Diva with Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!"

Yuzu quickly jumped into Angela's embrace. The Melodious Monster took Yuzu to the edge of the temple's rooftop and took the Action Card being placed there. Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon just unleashed an orange-colored flame from its mouth towards Elegy who used its wings to cover its own body from the flame. Yuzu quickly activated her Action Card before the attack hit her Monster.

"Action Magic: Spirit Up! I negate my Monster's destruction by Battle!"

Elegy endured the flames that enveloping its entire body. If it were not for the power Yuzu granted to it, Elegy would have been scorched completely by the flames. Elegy kneeled after enduring the burning flames, but quickly raised itself, ignoring the pain on its body as the Duel has yet to finish.

 **YUZU LP: 2350 =2300**

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded. He patted his new dragon on its hand, silently thanking the dragon. "The first act of Odd-Eyes Revolution's show ends. Now, feel free to conduct the second act of your concert, Milady~"

"Even without you telling me, I'll do it! The goddess won't lose so easily!" Yuzu replied as she drew her card.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Melodies' Punishment! When I control 2 or more Melodious Monster, I can make my opponent's Monster's ATK to 0!" Yuzu immediately activated the card she just drew. From the cards, musical scores appeared and strikes Odd-Eyes Revolution, rendering the dragon powerless as it fell down lying on the ground.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon with Angela!" Yuzu declared. Angela and Elegy began to sing in duet again. However, at that moment, Yuya opened his face down card.

"Trap Card: Empathy of the Dragons! I can increase the ATK of a Dragon-Type Monster I control equal to the total ATKs of the Dragon-Type Monsters in my Graveyard until the end of this Turn!" Yuya combined the ATKs of Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom and then added them into the powerless Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon. Their spirits appeared and entered into Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, making its current ATK 7800. Thanks to this, Odd-Eyes Revolution was back to its feet, full of energy. It endured the sound waves sent by the two Melodious Monsters. Its dichromatic eyes shined and then roared so loud that it echoed throughout the whole Action Field, reaching the whole city of Maiami. Angela and Elegy were thrown aback by the loud roar that deflected their sound waves, even Yuzu covered her ears from the roar as her body skidded backwards, receiving the damage. She had to wonder how on earth Yuya seemed okay from such a loud roar that may destroy their ear drums.

 **YUZU LP: 2300 = 800**

"You repelled my attack like that. I didn't think you still have that kind of card to retaliate, Yuya!" Yuzu praised her opponent.

"Well yeah! Entertainer must always surprise the audience and opponents alike. Though, it was only thanks to my buddies that I can do it." Yuya said while patting Odd-Eyes Revolution's head, the dragon crouched down so its master could pet it. The dragon let out a soft voice that sounded like a purr, enjoying being petted by its master.

They were extremely overjoyed right now. They felt weightless and they felt like they are swimming in love. That life around them is soft and friendly. They felt like they were being embraced by the world. If possible, they wanted to go to the furthest galaxies, so that when they were they could wind up cycles, to send back this happiness and joy to the world. They forgot about all their past and the future. It felt like they had figured out everything in their life. Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other, and they could see a small grin on Ray and Zarc's faces. Although there was still a bit of negative emotion behind Zarc's eyes, that grin was genuine. Without them realizing, Ray and Zarc were joining the Duel through them.

"It's about time to end this...Ray." Zarc spoke softly through Yuya's mouth before the younger boy took over once more.

"You're right. I will end it in my next Turn...Zarc." Ray replied, smiling happily with a tear about to form in Yuzu's eye before returning control back to the younger girl.

"Nope. The Duel will end in this Turn!" Yuya announced while pointing at Yuzu.

"My Turn! And now, for the grand finale, I will unleash the potential abilities of Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon! I activate the Effect of Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon! By paying half my LP, all other cards on both players' Fields and in the Graveyards, except this card, are returned to the Deck!" Yuya declared. Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon roared as the three orbed metallic halos on its back unleashed bright light that wiped out all the cards from both Yuya and Yuzu's Fields and Graveyards.

 **YUYA LP: 100 = 50**

"What!?" Yuzu was completely taken aback as she could only watch all her cards disappeared into the light, including Angela and Elegy in a matter of seconds, leaving her Field empty. There was nothing left except Yuya, Yuzu herself, and Odd-Eyes Revoltion Dragon.

"Unbelievable! All of Yuzu's Monsters have been wiped from the field!" Melissa got so enraptured and excited that she repeatedly smacking Nico's back in joy, much to the male commentator's dismay who didn't get a chance to commetn.

"I didn't destroy your Monsters, I return it to your Deck, so Elegy's Effect doesn't work." Yuya remarked. Elegy's Effect only worked if the Monsters were destroyed by Battle or card Effects that either sent them to Graveyard or back to Extra Deck, so this didn't count as either one.

"And its second Effect activates! This card's ATK and DEF are equal to my opponent's LP! Which means Odd-Eyes Revolution's ATK is 800!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Revolution's ATK and DEF to the same as Yuzu's LP.

Nico fnally managed to push Melissa away and took over the comment. "With this, it's changed from a life-or-death pinch to a super duper mega turnaround!" He finally able to comment with his own joyous reaction.

Yuzu assessed her situation. She has no card in her hand, Graveyard, or on her Field. She spotted an Action Card, but it ws way beyond her reach. If only she has Angela or Elegy, she could reach the card. Yuya, on the other hand, while he has nothing in his hand or Gaveyard, he still has at least one Monster that has the same ATK as her LP, exactly enough to finish her. She sighed. There was nothing she can do anymore. There was no way out of this one. She inwardly apologized to her counterparts who have entrusted their cards to her, and her and their Monsters who have trusted and done their best to help her. But at the same time…she also felt relieved.

"It's the finale, Yuya. Finish it with a bang like you always do!" Yuzu encouraged her childhood friend. She closed her eyes, and she could hear them even from far away. People are smiling happily from watching Yuya's Dueling. She knew. She always believed that Yuya can make everyone smile, now and then. She was still sad that she lost, but if it was Yuya, she is satisfied. She had given her all and she has no regret.

"Yuzu…" Yuya smiled gratefully at his childhood friend. He didn't need Yuzu to speak it out loud. He knew what she was feeling, and he was glad that she felt that way.

"Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon attack Yuzu directly! Neo Dragon Ascension Omniblast!"

Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon unleashed white silverish blast from its mouth and the circles on its back, engulfing Yuzu into the bright blast. When she accepted the blast, she thought she would feel burning pain. To her surprise, she didn't feel any pain. Instead, she slowly felt her body losing strength. When the blast disappeared, she was kneeling on the ground, sighing tiredly. She felt exhausted in a second.

 **YUZU LP: 2350 = 0**

"After many intense battles, the winner of the Junior Youth Maiami Championship is You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki...!" Nico and Melissa happily announced together.

In the Duel Stadium, the giant holographic Yuya being projected appeared and his face was being shown in all screens, being cheered on by everyone who were watching the Duel.

"Yosha! You did it, Yuya! You won using our dragons to make a new cool Monster!" Yugo jumped happily on his seat.

"Hahaha, it's completely impossible for Yugo to do the same." Yuri sneered, stopping the Synchro counterpart from his cheer to glare at the Fusion counterpart again.

"What?! What's completely impossible?!" Yugo protested.

"You never disappoint, Yuya." Yuto applauded for his Pendulum counterpart while placing himself between his two counterparts before they could start pointless argument.

The Action Field dissolved, Yuya and Yuzu found themselves at the riverbank not so far from the stadium.

"It's a great Duel! Thank you, Yuzu!" Yuya thanked her as he offered his hand to help her stand.

"Yeah! Thank you too, Yuya! I'm having so much fun!" Yuzu replied as she accepted his hand. "But somehow I have a feeling it would be like this. I kinda expecting this would happen."

"Huh?" Yuya made a voice of confusion and Yuzu's hand lifted up to take Yuya's and held between hers.

"Because I always believe in you. I know, that you can give people smile with your Dueling. Now and always."

Yuya's heart was throbbing stronger than ever as he was seeing Yuzu's bright and serene smile right at this moment. The way she held his hand into hers made his face hot. He then realized. This was something that he have felt many times over whenever he is by her side. He wondered when he felt this way. Definitely not from very beginning, but little by little, the times he felt this feeling had increased. And before he noticed it no longer feels ordinary, and all of a sudden it became pretty pleasant. It feels pleasant being with her, and feels fun as well. He feel like he want to be with her.

" _I see… Unlike being with Gongenzaka or the others, only when I'm with Yuzu I would feel this pleasantness…"_

"Now that you have became Youth Class, only one more step to go to become Pro Duelist! Pass the test, and become a geat Pro Duelist, Yuya! I'll be following soon behind you!"

" _I understand now, what this feeling is. It had been too close by. I had been taking it for granted…"_

"And when the time comes, let's have another rematch as Pro Duelists. Let's spread more smiles and happiness with our Dueling, Yuya!"

" _I…like…Yuzu…"_

Yuzu blinked when Yuya didn't respond, and was even more confused when she saw the face he was making. He looked nervous and his face was almost as red as the color of his hair. Furthermore, he was looking away when they made eye contact.

"What's wrong, Yuya? Why are you so red? And why are you looking away?" She asked in concern.

"Huh?! A-a-a-am I?! I don't really think…! And I'm not looking away…! Not at all!" Yuya replied, his pupils were like balls rolling around the field indefinitely.

"You totally are!" Yuzu pointed out.

" _I wonder since whe I feel like this. I always thought of her as a big sister and good friend, but now she's a girl that I like. And now she seems different to me…!"_

"We're still not done yet!" Yuya nearly jumped from hearing the loud voice that interrupted his thoughts. Yuya and Yuzu looked up to see a helicopter flying above them. Reiji was standing in the opened door of the helicopter. He jumped, landing safely in front of Yuya and Yuzu who were quite surprised.

"Zarc's soul, is still not fully pacified yet, am I right?" Reiji asked as he looked at Yuya.

Yuya nodded as he placed a hand on his chest. "Yeah. I can feel that he is starting to regain his lost heart, but there are still hatred an anger left in him. This is still not enough. I need to do more to open his heart completely."

Reiji fixed his glasses as he made a voice of agreement. "Yes. As you have defeated all your opponents and become the last person standing in this championship, I'll approve your promotion from Junior Youth to Youth. A Youth Duelist is qualified to take the Pro Test." He told Yuya.

"Pro Test?" Yuya repeated. "Can I take it right now? No! I can't just sit around and wait! Let me take the Test right now, Reiji!" He pleaded to the LDS president.

Reiji smiled at Yuya's answer. "Hmph. I thought you'd say that. But you must be exhausted after the continuous Duels. Take a rest for half an hour and we will commence the Pro Test. I also need to do some preparation." He told him while pointing at the helicopter, motioning the two to get into the helicopter so they can go back to the stadium.

"Got it!" Yuya replied as he hastily went into the helicopter with Yuzu in tow.

 **ROOM – DUEL STADIUM – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya was sitting on the waiting room while looking his Deck in his hand. Zarc's heart was going to the good direction at the moment, so now would be the perfect time to lead it to the right path. If he wait longer, Zarc's heart maybe won't be moving like this. This was most likely their only chance. This Duel may become the Duel that will determine their fate. He can't afford to lose. He will pour eveything he has gained and learned into this Duel.

"Getting nervous?"

Yuya blinked when he heard the voice, snapping him from his thought. He glanced to the door and saw his father entering the room, waving a second at him.

"Dad!" Yuya stood from his seat in delight, but Yusho motioned him to sit again. Yuya sat back on the sofa and his father then sat beside him.

"Do you still remember? Three years ago, a day before my match with Ishijima, we also have a talk like this at the Maiami Bridge." Yusho brought up the old time.

"Yeah…" Yuya still remembered clearly. He got worried since his father's opponent is strong, but his father assured him that he will do his best, so he must do his best to at Junior Youth Championship. He told his father that wanted to be a Duelist just like him when he grew up, and his father said he got it a bit wrong. His father said instead of being like him, Yuya should always be himself. At that time, he didn't quite understand what his father meant, but now he does.

"I'm sorry, Yuya…" Yusho suddenly apologized, his face somber with guilt. "Three years ago I left without saying a word and right before the match. Because of that, you went through a lot. I'm very sorry." Yusho still remembered what his son's other self said when they dueled. It hurt, but it was the truth and the fact that he had accepted. He was too focused on stopping Leo that he became hasty and forgot how much faith and expectation his son, his wife, and everyone else had put on him. As the result, for three years, they have suffered.

"No! It's okay, Dad! I understand!" Yuya quickly shook his hands as to not sadden his father. "All that matter to me is you are here with us now!" He said while smiling as wide as he could and leaned closer to his father to assure him. And that was his true feelings. He didn't care anymore about what his father's reason for missing the match three years ago. He was content and happy that now his father was here, right by his side, and would never leave him again without a word.

"I'm glad to be home." Yusho smiled back at his son, fondly ruffling his son's hair. "Speaking about that, a few days ago I actually contacted Ishijima. We agreed to have the official match that we didn't get to do next week."

"Eh?! Dad, you're challenging Ishijima? And he accepted?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"This time, I will come and I will win." Yusho gave his words to his son. Not just Yuya, but also to everyone who have believed in him the whole time. This time he won't let them down.

"Dad…!" Yuya's face brightened. He felt so proud of his father at the moment.

Yusho stood up from the sofa and looked down at his son. "That's why Yuya, you have to win. I know you can do it. You have what it takes to be a Pro." He told his son with nothing but sincerity and faith. His son had passed through man hurdles to get here, and Yusho was positive that his son would have this Duel.

Yuya's heart – No, Zarc's heart was throbbing upon seeing Yusho's sincere face and listening to his words. Yuya then saw his father's form overlapped with that of Zarc's father. Yuya almost felt like crying. Zarc's feeling was resurfacing. His feeling for his father. So that's why. During the Duel against Yusho, Zarc felt uneasy. That was because Yusho reminded Zarc of his own deceased father. Now was the same. Yusho was very similar as Zarc's father.

"Both of us have great fathers…" Yuya murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?" Yusho asked, unable to listen to Yuya's murmuring voice. However, Yuya simply shook his head. Placing his Deck back to his Duel Disk, Yuya straightened himself and faced his father, his confident smile back on his face.

"Watch me, Dad! I promise that I will win and become a Pro Duelist!"

 **DUEL STADIUM - MAIAMI CITY - PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"Everyone, we have a huge announcement! This isn't the end of today's Duels! Sakaki has won the right to the test to become Professional Duelist! And his opponent is none other than…the genius Duelist Reiji Akaba…!" Nico announced just right before the audience were prepared to leave, and this urged them to return to their seats as Reiji appeared on the stadium.

"Yuya Sakaki's Pro Test shall now commence! His opponent will be me!" Reiji confirmed Nico's announcement, earning round cheers from the audience and they were fidgeting on their seats in the shocking development.

"Reiji is his opponent!?" Gongenzaka and Sawatari exclaimed in shock together.

"There's no one more fitting!" Yoko mused.

"Oh yeah! Get fired up, Yuya!" Shuzo encouraged his student.

"Be hot-blooded!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered.

"Uwwwooooh! This is the final Duel...! I came to watch the fight with Akaba!"

"He finally got this far! Way 'ta go, Yuya~!"

"Do your best! Yuya!"

"Who will win in this showdown at the top!? The Duel to decide the Number 1 Duelist of Maiami City is about to begin! This match is being broadcast live! Everyone in the four dimensions! Please send these two your hearty cheers of encouragement!"

Yuya then came into the stadium from the path across Reiji. He faced the LDS President straight in the eyes. He has fully prepared physically and mentally. Any nervousness or hesitation in him has ceased to be. Now, he was no longer the son of a coward, a fragment of a demon, or the founder of Pendulum Summon. He was no one but himself.

"I've finally arrived...! Reiji!" Yuya told his opponent whom he has considered as his strongest rival.

"I'm glad to see you once more. You've gotten stronger, haven't you? No... How about you show me how much the Pendulum inside your heart swings, now." Reiji said while pointing at Yuya's pendulum pendant, prompting Yuya to look at his pendant.

"The Pendulum inside my heart... The pendulum of entertainment that swings more and more with everyone's cheers! I'll show them all the greatest Pendulum that can surpass even you, Reiji!" Yuya vowed to himself, his Monsters, his audience, and Reiji himself. He won't let the feelings that have been entrusted to him go to waste.

"We'll be moving onto the Final Stage. Since I'm the examiner, I'll choose the Action Field. You're fine with that?" Reiji asked, which Yuya has no objection against.

"Well then… Action Field: Entertainment Colosseum, activate!" Reiji activated the Action Field, changing the empty plain stadium into a circus-like field.

"Isn't this… The Field used in Big Bro Yuya and Reiji Akaba's first Duel!?" Futoshi recognised the Field immediately. This was Yuya's favourite Action Field.

"They didn't finish that Duel, though…" Ayu still remembered the Duel between the two of them. Reiji gave the win to Yuya due to urgent business that he must leave in the middle of the Duel.

"Is Reiji-kun planning to continue that match on this big stage!?" Shuzo wondered, cupping his chin.

Yuya looked around the Field as his grip on his pendant tightened. "Back _then… I still thought that Pendulum Summon is mine alone…I didn't even think about why I'm the only one who can use it… But I know now. The reason behind Pendulum's birth…and why I'm the first one to use it…"_ He was being conceited back then, but he from that time was no longer here today.

"A Pro is someone who is perfect in every aspect. If you can't get me to see why you're worthy of the title, you won't be able to pass. In order to save Zarc and the world…You must surpass me!" Reiji told - or rather demanded Yuya for it. He has high expectation for Yuya ever since he first used Pendulum Summoning, and now is the time to confirm whether Yuya will fulfil his expectation or not.

"The Duelists have gathered in the hall of battle!"

"They will kick against the earth and dance in the air alongside their monsters…"

"…as they storm…"

"…through the Field!"

"Behold! This is the greatest evolution of Dueling! Action…"

 **[DUEL!]**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **The Arc of Light – Yuya's Dueling!** –Being the last one standing in the Battle Royale, not only Yuya is promoted to Youth Class by Reiji, but he is allowed to take the test to become official Professional Duelist right at that moment with Reiji himself as his opponent, which Yuya accept. As Yuya is driven into corner by Reiji's Ultimate Doom Kings, Yuya's Entertainment Dueling evolves as he faces Reiji with everything he has, involving the spectators, the Monsters on the Field, and his opponent.

* * *

 **This chapter finished quicker than we thought! We had waited to write this chapter. In the anime, Yuya and Yuzu have dueled in episode 2, and regardless how the Duel went on for whatever reason, Yuya still lost against her and hasn't gotten his revenge, and that doesn't sit that well for us as Yuya is the protagonist so we had been looking forward to write a Duel between them where Yuya finally emerge victorious. We have refrained ourselves from answering questions about Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon is going to appear or not because we want to save it for this chapter. It really took most of our patience not to say Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon is going to appear. We hope this chapter will satisfy those who have been waiting for the dragon to appear.**

 **Just a little bit longer and then this fanfic is completed! It's been around 7 months since we published this fanfic. To be honest, we never thought we can do it this far! Now that we are so close, we'll end it soon before December comes!**

 **Please don't forget to review this chapter~**


	72. The Arc of Light - Yuya's Dueling!

**Big thanks to** _ **Ulrich362, Ryujomaru15, Demon Lord Luciela, Citylover96, Yuka Kuroshiro, DKILAM, Big duels, aqua9597, Playerhood18, Imagine96, StrikeDragoon, AlissonJohns, dvdryms, EH-01, Sylver287, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Elbarto4000, NeoFGD, GamingGuy84, Leafeon12, Guest, ResaHime, KuriMaster13**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Before reading this chapter, we'll tell you this: The beginning and the end of the Duel are the same as in the anime, but we made a change in the middle of it. Try to read it carefully and you'll know.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **ENTERTAINMENT COLISEUM – DUEL STADIUM – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

"Hey, I don't really know about Reiji, is he that strong?" Yugo asked. While he had joined Reiji's Lancers group and followed his leadership, he never watched his Duel, so he didn't know how exactly strong the LDS President is.

"Reiji Akaba is famous in our dimension as Duelist prodigy." Yuzu answered as she arrived, prompting the counterparts to turn at her.

"Yuzu! You've done great!" Ruri said as she hugged her Pendulum counterpart.

"Yeah! You lost, but that's still a wonderful Duel! We're so happy that you used our Monsters!" Rin also hugged Yuzu from behind.

"Next time I'm sure you can beat Yuya!" Serena encouraged while patting Yuzu's shoulder.

"Hehehe. Thank you everyone." Yuzu thanked her counterparts. She was glad that even though she lost, she didn't disappoint them. "Anyway, continue about Reiji Akaba. Three years ago after Leo Akaba went missing, he took over Leo Corporation and became its president. He is also the youngest Duelist to manage to achieve entry into the Professional Circuit by the age of 15."

"Wow. So he is really a big guy. Yuya is going to have it hard." Yugo stated.

"He has defeated Yuya once before we departed to Synchro Dimension. And I can't say he used his full power in that Duel." Yuto answered while recalling the first time he saw Reiji's Dueling through Yuya. His first impression of Reiji's skill was Reiji is certainly, without a doubt, a first-class Duelist. It wasn't an exaggeration to call him a genius. As a Duelist himself, Yuto was curious to see Reiji's Dueling at its peak.

"I've defeated the Professor's son once, but it's more because he has quite a bad luck in his cards at that time." Yuri stated. He talked all big and arrogant when he defeated Reiji, but Yuri actually knew during their second Duel, Reiji has yet to show the full potential of his Deck. Rather than didn't want to, Reiji couldn't because, as he said, he didn't have the necessary cards to call forth more powerful Monsters. If he had, the Duel will surely become more than that. Yuri was still confident he would win though.

"But I'm sure it will be okay." Yuzu said as she took a seat between Ruri and Yuto, watching Yuya with a smile that has nothing but confidence. "Yuya can win. He will win and pacify Zarc."

"Since you're the challenger, I'll let you have the first turn. Take your time and set up your Field as perfectly as possible. I will tear all of it down in an instance!"

"We'll see about that. It's my turn! I summon Entermate Duck Dealer (ATK: 100 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4 / PS: 4) from my hand!" Yuya summoned Duck Dealer in Attack Position.

"Why didn't he start with Pendulum!?" Sawatari exclaimed in confusion.

"Are you trying to play it safe, Yuya?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"When there is an Entermate on my Field, I can Special Summon Entermate Card Bird (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4 / PS: 5) from my hand!" Yuya summoned Card Bird in Attack Position.

"I activate Duck Dealer's Effect. When an Entermate Pendulum Monster besides this card is summoned or Special Summoned, I can draw one card from the deck!" Yuya drew a card. Seeing the card, he immediately revealed it.

"I activate the Magic Card, Pendulum Card Burst! I destroy two Pendulum Monsters on my Field, and draw two cards!" Yuya destroyed Duck Dealer and Card Bird to draw 2 cards from his Deck.

"Using the Scale 3 Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest and the Scale 10 Entermate Ignition Eagle, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 4 and 9! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4), Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 8 / PS: 4), Entermate Tune Tinker (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4), Entermate Duck Dealer and Entermate Card Bird.

"He summoned five Monsters at the same time!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"There's more! The fun starts now!" Yuya announced normally. He then looked at his Deck and Extra Deck. He could hear his Monsters' voices, especially the four dragons. Whatever he will be going, they will always on his side. _"As long as I'm with you guys, I can do it._ _The Duel that will make Zarc smile!"_

"I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Effect! I can use this card and the Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest in the Pendulum Zone as Materials for a Fusion Summon! Dual-colored eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with the other pair of dual-colored eyes, and show us a new path! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned Yuri's ace Monster in Attack Position.

"Entermate Tuner Tinker's first Effect! Once per Turn I can lower its Level by 2!" Yuya lowered Tuner Tinker's Level to Level 2.

"I activate Tuner Tinker's second Effect! I can use it and another card in the Pendulum Zone as Materials to Synchro Summon! I'm tuning the Level 5 Ignition Eagle with the Level 2 Tuner Tinker! Spread your beautiful and majestic wings! Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

"Finally, I Overlay the Level 4 Duck Dealer and Card Bird! Raise your fangs of rebellion formed from the pitch-black darkness, and fight against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!"

"You did it, Yuya! You summoned four powerful dragons on the first turn!" Dennis cheered.

At the audience seat, Yuya's counterparts felt their hearts throbbing the moment Yuya summoned the four dragons. The next moment, their visions were blinded by a bright radiance, disorienting them. When they regained their visions, they found themselves together standing on the Field besides Yuya. It was like they were duelling together with them. Yuya who was about to continue his move was surprised when he could hear his counterparts' voices in his heads, but didn't make it visible to everyone.

 _"Whoa, wait a sec! What's happening here?!"_ Yugo wondered while looking around.

 _"Why are we here? We were supposed to be watching the Duel with Ruri and the others."_ Yuto also wondered the same, bewildered by the sudden phenomenon.

 _"Guys I think that answers our question."_ Yuri said while pointing at the audience where they were supposed to be. When Yuto and Yugo turned, they were startled to see themselves still sitting there with hollow eyes.

 _"What the heck?! Did we become a ghost?! Are we dead?!"_ Yugo started panicking, holding both his hands on his head.

 _"No, idiot. Rather than dead, we're most likely experiencing an out-of-body phenomenon. We're pretty much still alive, but our consciousness left our bodies."_ Yuri interjected, sighing at Yugo's the-worst-case-scenario kind of thought.

 _"To put it simply, we're in some sort of trance? Our consciousness are connecting with Yuya?"_ Yuto remarked.

 _"Most likely."_ Yuri reaffirmed as he looked at their dragons. _"It seems this is thanks to our partners here."_

"Using the Effect of the Entermate Card Bird that was destroyed on this turn, I can draw one card during the End Phase. I end my turn." Yuya drew a card before ending his Turn.

"You gained enough confidence to use the four by batting against your counterparts. And now, you're using them to fight me? I'll test whether that confidence is the real deal or not." Reiji stated before he started his Turn.

"My turn! Using the Scale 1 DD Savant Copernicus and the Scale 10 DD Savant Newton, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 2 and 9! Immense power that shakes my very soul! Become the light that rends the darkness residing within me! Pendulum Summon! Reveal yourselves, my Monsters! The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings!" Reiji summoned 3 DDD Doom King Hell Armageddons (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 8 / PS: 4) in Attack Position.

"Those Monsters are…!" Shuzo immediately recognized the three Monsters.

"That was when Reiji Akaba first Pendulum Summoned…" Tatsuya finished Shuzo's thought, recalling Yuya's first Duel against Reiji at their school.

"He summoned those three at the same time!" Futoshi exclaimed, also recalling the Duel.

"They're just as creepy as before!" Ayu said while uncomfortably looking at the three said Monsters.

"Battle! I attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with the first Hell Armageddon!" Reiji declared the first attack, pointing at the Fusion Monster. Hell Armageddon shot its purple blast at its designated target.

"Get an Action Card! Use the roller boots to run around, Yuya!" Allen encouraged Yuya. However, to his surprise, instead of using the roller boots like usual, Yuya instead jumped onto Starve Venom's palm and held onto it.

"Over there, Starve Venom!" Yuya looked at one of the pillars, motioning the Fusion dragon to jump there. Yuya picked the Action Card attached to the pillar and activated it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! The attack will be negated!" As Yuya activated the card, he and Starve Venom managed to dodge Hell Armageddon's purple blast.

"Then, I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the second Hell Armageddon!" Reiji made his second attack, pointing at the Synchro Monster. The second Hell Armageddon also shot its purple blast.

"Over here, Clear Wing!" Yuya jumped from Starve Venom's palm onto Clear Wing's back, sitting there as they flew up fast. The purple blast caught up to them and they covered by smokes. However, Yuya and Clear Wing then emerged from the smoke unharmed, flying freely on the air.

"I activated the Action Magic: Miracle! Due to its Effect, Clear Wing won't be destroyed, and the damage is halved." Yuya revealed as he and Clear Wing flew lower, amazing the audience.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3750**

"Well done, Yuya!" Crow cheered.

"It's not over yet!" Kachidoki reminded as Reiji still has one Hell Armageddon left.

"Then, I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with the third Hell Armageddon!" Reiji declared his last attack with the third Hell Armageddon who like the two previous Hell Armageddons, shot a purple blast towards the Xyz Monster. Yuya quickly jumped off from Clear Wing and picked an Action Card near him as he fall, landing on Dark Rebellion's back.

"Action Magic: High Dive! Dark Rebellion gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuya increased Dark Rebellion's ATK to 3500 as the Xyz dragon flew forward towards the attacking Hell Armageddon. Dark Rebellion evaded the blast by flying to the above of the blast before dashing and piercing its fangs on the Pendulum Monster, destroying it.

 **REIJI LP: 4000 = 3500**

"Awesome! He retaliated!" Sawatari clenched his fist and raised it up happily.

"The dragons and he are acting as one! It's like he can communicate with the Monsters!" Gongenzaka asserted.

"Thank you, Starve Venom. Clear Wing. Dark Rebellion." Yuya thanked the three dragons as he and Dark Rebellion moved back to their position. Dark Rebellion let out a light-hearted howl.

"Yeah. I'm happy as well. We're able to understand each other…" Yuya replied to the Xyz dragon, joyous now that he has fully mastered the ability to communicate with his Monsters. Odd-Eyes let out a roar that sounded like a pout, making Yuya chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. Of course, I haven't forgotten about you, Odd-Eyes." Yuya assured his ace Monster. "There's no way I'll make people smile without you, my best buddy! Let's make them smile together!"

"Don't think that it'll be easy!" Reiji interrupted Yuya and the four dragons. "I activate the Magic Card: Contract with Underworld Insurance! I can draw as many cards as the number of opposing Monsters that were targeted for attacks but weren't destroyed during this turn!" Since Reiji attacked and failed to destroy 3 dragons, he drew 3 cards.

"He drew three cards in one go!?" Tatsuya yelled in disbelief.

"Behold! This is the ultimate portfolio I have prepared! I activate the Magic Card D/D/D Fusion! I can use this card and one Hell Armageddon as Materials to Fusion Summon! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Level 10! D/D/D Ultimate Doom King Purplish Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Reiji summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Hell Armageddon in Attack Position.

"Next, I activate the Magic Card, D/D/D Synchro! I can treat this card as a Level 2 Tuner Monster, and tune it with the Level 8 Hell Armageddon! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself! Level 10! D/D/D Ultimate Doom King Whitest Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Reiji summoned his Synchro-Pendulum Hell Armageddon in Attack Position.

"Then, I activate the Magic Card, D/D/D Xyz! I can Special Summon two Hell Armageddons from the Extra Deck! Then, I overlay the two Level 8 Hell Armageddons! Xyz Summon! Reveal yourself! Rank 8! D/D/D Ultimate Doom King Darkness Hell Armageddon (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 10 / PS: 1)!" Reiji summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Hell Armageddon in Attack Position.

"Then, I activate that Monster's Effect! The Hell Armageddon in my Extra Deck will be attached to Darkness Armageddon as an Overlay Unit!" Reiji gave Darkness Armageddon an Overlay Unit.

"If you want to make me smile, then try and break through this impenetrable formation that I've planned! Yuya. I'll acknowledge that you can draw out the dragons' full strength. However, their strength is nothing before the ultimate portfolio that I've assembled"! Reiji proclaimed with his three strongest Monsters standing above behind him, looking down at Yuya and his four dragons.

"Using the Effect of Ultimate Doom King Whitest Hell Armageddon, I can make you choose a Pendulum Monster on your Field!" Reiji raised his arm at the said Synchro-Pendulum Monster and the yellow orb in its stomach glowed.

"But right now, the only Pendulum Monster on my Field is…" Yuya turned to his ace Monster.

"Exactly. You only have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Therefore, due to Whitest Hell Armageddon's Effect, the Effects of every other dragon besides it will be negated!" As Reiji declared, Whitest Hell Armageddon shot yellow diamond-shaped blades at the four dragons. A purple barrier protected Odd-Eyes, as it wasn't affected by the Effect, while the other three dragons were hit, their Effects were sealed.

"Then, I activate Darkness Hell Armageddon's Effect! I detach one Overlay Unit! For every Pendulum Monster on my Field, I can destroy a non-Pendulum Monster on your Field!" Reiji detached one of the two Overlay Units from the Xyz-Pendulum Monster. Darkness Hell Armageddon created a huge purple-colored space hole above that absorbed and destroyed the three dragons.

"Dark Rebellion! Clear Wing! Starve Venom!" Yuya called out in dismay as he helplessly watched the three dragons entrusted to him were destroyed all at once, leaving Yuya with only his ace Monster on his Field.

"I'll destroy the remaining Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Purplish Hell Armageddon's Effect, and inflict damage equal to its ATK!" As Reiji declared, the dragonhead of the Fusion-Pendulum Monster blasts a burning flame that scorched Odd-Eyes, throwing Yuya aback. Fortunately, Yuya's body hit a trampoline, allowing him to land on the floor safely.

 **YUYA LP: 3750 = 1250**

"I end my turn. Now then, Yuya! Now that you have lost all the dragons, how will you make me smile?" Reiji questioned the Entertainment Duelist

"How? I don't know. But I've made up my mind. I'll definitely make as many people as I can smile. That includes Reiji, and Zarc as well! I'll make Zarc smile, and save the world!" Yuya swore, holding his pendant to emphasize the vow he has made. "So, lend me your power one more time. Yuri. Yugo. Yuto."

 _"Our powers are already yours."_

 _"We were originally one person, after all."_

 _"Go all out, Yuya! If you have fun, I'm sure everyone will have fun too!"_

"Yeah. If I want to make Zarc smile, I'll have to smile as well! I will connect everyone's feelings! My turn!" Yuya began his Draw Phase and then revealed the card he just drew.

"This is the answer we've come up with! Quick-Play Magic: Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate! I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from the Graveyard, with their Effects negated! I can then use those two as Materials to Fusion Summon!" Yuya explained while jumping from one trampoline to another until he reached a tower. There, he summoned Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom, and then opened the multi-colored vortex where the two dragons became one.

"He's fusing the two dragons!?" Reiji exclaimed.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Merge with the venomous dragon and become the power that guides the way to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes, radiant with kindness! Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Yuya summoned the Fusion-Pendulum dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's Effect! Until the End Phase, it'll gain the ATKs of all Monsters on my opponent's Field!" The three jewels on Odd-Eyes Venom's forehead glowed as the three Hell Armageddons' figures reflected in them. Odd-Eyes Venom's skeleton-like wings spread wide and the yellow orbs attached to the wings unleashed pink energies, making the wings like flower petals. Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK increased to 13800.

"Wow! An ATK of 13800!" Allen was impressed by the amount of power gained.

"It's like a blooming flower!" Sayaka said while admiring Odd-Eyes Venom's Effect.

"Battle! I attack Whitest Hell Armageddon with Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Yuya declared attack. Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon took off from Yuya's side, flying straight towards the Synchro-Pendulum Monster.

"Don't think that you can surpass me with brute force alone! Purplish Hell Armageddon's Effect! Once per turn, the ATK of a Monster that is battling against my Monster will return to normal until damage calculation!" Reiji retaliated. The jewel in Purplish Hell Armageddon's abdomen glowed, unleashing waves that dissolved Odd-Eyes Venom's beautiful wings along with its power.

"It's back to normal!"

"The other Monster's ATK is 3500!"

"This can't be good! It'll be destroyed!"

Yuya picked an Action Card. However, his face let down upon seeing the card. "Wonder Chance!? With this…" Reaching the time limit, Odd-Eyes Venom was destroyed by Whitest Hell Armageddon's flame, nearly blowing Yuya away who used the trampoline again to land safely.

 **YUYA LP: 1250 = 1050**

"Odd-Eyes Venom is destroyed. But, there's more..." Yuri stated, watching Yuya in delight.

"Go for it, Yuya!" Yugo cheered louder.

"When a Monster Fusion Summoned by the Effect of the Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate on my Field is destroyed, I can send it to the Graveyard, and add the Quick-Play Magic: Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate, from the deck to my hand!" Yuya added a new Quick-Play Spell into his hand following Odd-Eyes Venom's destruction.

"Synchro Gate!?"

"I then activate it! I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from the Graveyard, with their Effects negated! I can treat Odd-Eyes as a Level 1 Tuner, and tune it with Clear Wing! Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Arm yourself with the wings of light and soar forth to the peak of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes, shining with sharpness! Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya summoned the Synchro-Pendulum dragon in Attack Position.

"I can feel it, Yuya! The vigor of your life! That is your Dueling! Don't look back, and go your way!" Jack encouraged.

"I activate Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's Effect! Once per turn, it can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's Field, and add the ATK of one of those Monsters to its own ATK!" Yuya raised his hand at the Synchro-Pendulum dragon. The dragon's dual-colored eyes glinted and its wings shining as it unleashed destructive gales at the three Hell Armageddons.

"Taking down all of Reiji Monsters in one go!?" Gongenzaka gaped.

"This Supreme King White Dragon is AWESOME!" Sawatari praised.

"As long as Darkness Hell Armageddon is on my Field, my Pendulum Monsters can't be destroyed by Effects!" Reiji's Xyz-Pendulum Monster deflected the gales away, negating their destructions.

"Then, I attack Darkness Hell Armageddon with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya declared Battle, motioning Odd-Eyes Wing to attack the Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"But the opposing Monster's ATK is higher!"

Darkness Hell Armageddon's claws glowed purple and it unleashed purple blast that destroyed the Synchro-Pendulum dragon. Yuya crossed his arms, defending himself from the destruction blow that skid him backwards. However, he smiled upon his dragon's destruction.

 **YUYA LP: 1050 = 850**

"He did it on purpose!" Rin realized as she saw Yuya's smile.

"Yeah. He was able to add Synchro Gate to his hand earlier because his Fusion Monster was destroyed…" Serena was quick to put Yuya's plan together.

"So this time, he's going from Synchro to Xyz?" Ruri guessed Yuya's next move.

"When a Monster Synchro Summoned by the Effect of the Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate on my Field is destroyed, I can send it to the Graveyard, and add the Quick-Play Magic, Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate, from the deck to my hand! I then activate it! I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from the Graveyard, with their Effects negated! It can also make Dark Rebellion Level 7! I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion!" Yuya summoned Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes, sending the two of them into the Overlay Network that he has opened.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Unleash your dark and terrifying wrath and annihilate the enemies that dare defy you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank-7! Dragon with eyes that glow with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yuya summoned the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position.

"He tied them all together…" Yuzu's smile widened. She unconsciously held her bracelets as she watched Yuya's form.

"Going from Fusion…" Serena mused with amazement.

"To Synchro, and then…" Rin trailed off, unable to finish her line from too much astonishment.

" To Xyz!" Ruri finished Serena and Rin's words, standing up from her seat to look closer.

"Then, I use Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate's Effect. I can banish this card, as well as the Fusion Gate and Synchro Gate in my Graveyard, to activate this Effect! Due to this, during the Battle Phase, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon will gain 1000 ATK, and it can also attack twice!" Yuya increased the Supreme King Black Dragon's ATK to 4000.

"Then, I activate the Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack one more time!" Yuya granted Odd-Eyes Rebellion another chance to attack, allowing the Supreme King Black Dragon to attack three times this Turn.

"That's the Action Card he got earlier!" Gloria exclaimed.

"He can now attack all three of Reiji Akaba's Monsters!" Grace squealed in delight.

"Even if he can't destroy cards through Effects, he can still battle!" Kaito remarked.

"All right! Go get him, Yuya!" Edo encouraged the Entertainment Duelist.

"Battle! Using Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, I attack Purplish, Whitest, and Darkness Hell Armageddon! Thunderous Revolutionary Lightning Strike!" Yuya extended his hand at his target. The dragon spread and opened its wings of purple energies. The same colored energies were also gathering in the Xyz-Pendulum Dragon's mouth. When Odd-Eyes Rebellion unleashed it, it shot pink purplish blast with darker purple-colored flames spiraling around the blast, adding its destructive property. Reiji's Field soon was filled with thick smoke.

"Amazing…" Tanner trailed off, starting to lose words to describe the Duel.

"Did he finish him off?" Frank wondered.

"I can't really see with all the smoke." Amanda fidgeted on her seat, eagerly waiting for the smoke to clear up.

"That's…!" Tokumatsu gasped as he pointed at the screen.

The thick smoke started to disperse; revealing the silhouette of not only Reiji, but also all of his three Hell Armageddons remained on the Field without a scratch, though he still received the damage. Reiji calmly wiped the dust from his clothes and fixed his glasses like always does, facing Yuya once more.

 **REIJI LP: 3500 = 2000**

"How did he do that?!" Crow stated in disbelief.

"How unfortunate for you. As long as Purplish Hell Armageddon is on my Field, my Pendulum Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Reiji revealed.

"No way!" Yuya said in dismay. As the battle ends, Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate's Effect also ends, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK reverted to normal.

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Yuya reluctantly concluded.

"Yuya has no card in his hand. Even with Supreme King Black Dragon, he won't be able to last past the next turn! His only hope is that set card!" Gongenzaka remarked with worry for his childhood friend.

"If you cannot pacify Zarc, then we'll have to live with the ticking time bomb that is the Devil's eventual revival." Reiji reminded.

"My turn! Using Purplish Hell Armageddon's Effect, I can destroy Supreme King Black Dragon, and inflict damage equal to its 3000 ATK!" Reiji pointed at the dragon as his Fusion-Pendulum Monster shot its scorching flame. Odd-Eyes Rebellion soon was enveloped in the burning flame, at which Yuya chose that moment to open his face down card.

"Trap, activate! Called-Off Performance! When a Pendulum Monster is destroyed, during this turn, Effect and Battle Damage I receive will be reduced to 0, and I can set that Pendulum Monster into the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya created a barrier to protect himself from the impact of the destruction, and then placed Odd-Eyes Rebellion in the Pendulum Zone.

Even though he was clearly in disadvantage, Yuya still smiled. "This is where things get real! I'll show you my last entertainment act!" He confidently told his opponent.

"Then, show me! Your entertainment! I end my Turn!" Reiji demanded as he finished his move.

"Here goes! My Turn! I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum Effect! I can set a Pendulum Monster from my Deck into the Pendulum Zone! The Monster I chose is… The Scale 11 Aurora Magician (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 6 / PS: 11)!" Yuya placed a female Magician-Type Monster with white hair that is mostly cut at jaw-length, with segments of her hair being purposefully cut longer. It was wearing a short blue dress with a white collar and front, bell-shaped sleeves that longer in length and end with a ruffled frill-like fabric, eight blue buttons and silver outlining throughout the blue fabric of the dress. Its dress was not stitched together with the sleeves, instead the two are attached via silver threads wrapped around silver buttons that had been inlaid into the blue fabric of the dress and sleeves. Underneath, it was wearing a thin dress-shirt with a ruffled design along the center at the front.

"He still has a few tricks up his sleeve!" Dennis looked on expectantly.

"Now he can simultaneously summon Monsters from Level 5 to 10!" Sora grinned widely while continuing to open more of his sweets.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned Supreme King Violet Dragon – Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest, and Entermate Ignition Eagle.

"At this moment, Whitest Hell Armageddon's Effect is reset, and I can activate it again! You have to choose a Pendulum Monster, and Monsters other than the one you chose will have their Effects negated!" Reiji reactivated his Synchro-Pendulum Monster's Effect.

"I choose Odd-Eyes Priest! Then, I activate its Effect! By banishing this Monster, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Graveyard!" Yuya banished Odd-Eyes Priest to revive his ace Monster back to the Field.

"When you summon a Monster, I can activate Whitest's Effect! Now then, choose!" Reiji repeated Whitest's Effect again.

"I choose Ignition Eagle! And then…I activate the Pendulum Effect of Aurora Magician! When my LP is below 1000 and I control Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters on my Field, I can Release them to Special Summon Magician-Type Monsters with the same Summoning Methods as the Released Monsters from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions!" Yuya released Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon. In their places, Yuya summoned Arcadia High Paladin (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 10 / PS: 3) and Nirvana High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 8), both in Attack Position. Whitest's Effect repeated again, and this time Yuya chose Arcadia High Paladin's Effect.

"Wow! He replaced his Dragons with Magicians! Wonderful" Dennis cheered, letting out his English accent.

"I activate Arcadia High Paladin's Monster Effect! Once per Turn I can add 2 Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya pulled out two cards his choice that was sticking out from his Deck, and activated one of them.

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Xyz Vow! I can replace the Xyz-Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone with a Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck that has the same Attribute and Summoning Method!" Yuya replaced Odd-Eyes Rebellion with Eden High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3500 / RNK: 10 / PS: 8).

"I activate Eden High Paladin's Pendulum Effect! When I control two or more High Paladin Monsters, I can Special Summon it to the Field with an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck as its Overlay Unit!" Yuya Special Summon Eden High Paladin and then attached Odd-Eyes Rebellion as its Overlay Unit.

Before Whitest's Effect could repeat, Yuya pointed at Eden High Paladin. "I activate Eden High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate all my opponent's Monsters' Effects!" He used the one and only Overlay Unit it has, negating all of Reiji's Hell Armageddons' Monsters' Effects, including Whitest's Effect, which allowed Yuya to use all of his Monsters' Effects again.

"Now that all of Reiji's Monsters' Effects are negated, Yuya can destroy them!" Asuka felt relief for the Entertainment Duelist.

"But the Magicians' ATKs are lower than Reiji's Monsters!" Kachidoki mused how Yuya will handle the Battle Phase.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Entermate Share! I can give all my non-Entermate Monsters ATK equal to an Entermate Monster that I control!" Yuya increased Arcadia High Paladin's ATK to 4200, Nirvana High Paladin's ATK to 4300, Eden High Paladin's ATK to 4300, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK to 3500.

"Now the Magicians' ATKs are higher than Reiji's DDD Monsters!" Yuto became elated. Reiji has no set cards and only a few cards in his hand. Reiji has no way out from this except for Action Cards.

"Battle! First, I attack DDD Ultimate Doom King Purplish Hell Armageddon with Arcadia High Paladin!" Arcadia High Paladin swung its sword forward. The moment it hit the dragonhead that was blocking the sword, the Fusion-Pendulum Magician's sword split into four, floating in the sky before each pointed towards the Fusion-Pendulum Hell Armageddon. The swords let out glittering particles that sparkling Purplish's body, causing the Monster to remove its dragonhead from Arcadia High Paladin. The four swords above Purplish then shot down, striking the Hell Armageddon Monster who then disappeared with a howl of pain.

 **REIJI LP: 2000 = 1650**

"Second, I attack DDD Ultimate Doom King Darkness Hell Armageddon with Eden High Paladin!" Eden High Paladin extended its sword before removing it to behind it. The blade of the sword was covered in bluish green light. At the same time, Reiji quickly jumped onto Whitest's hand, directing the Synchro-Pendulum Monster to take him to a pole where an Action Card was attached. Yuya quickly jumped into a huge cannon. The cannon shot Yuya in a high speed, allowing the younger boy to snatch the Action Card before Reiji could.

"Sorry, Reiji, but can't let you do that." Yuya grinned playfully while Reiji clicked his tongue. Meanwhile, Eden High Paladin rapidly thrust its sword numerous times towards Darkness Hell Armageddon, much like a flock of attacking birds. Many holes were formed on Xyz-Pendulum Hell Armageddon's body before the Xyz-Pendulum Magician did the finishing blow with a slash, exploding the Hell Armageddon.

 **REIJI LP: 1650 = 850**

"Now their LPs are tied!"

"All right! Only one more attack!"

"Finish this, Yuya!"

"Third, I attack DDD Ultimate Doom Knight Whitest Hell Armageddon with Nirvana High Paladin!" The Synchro-Pendulum Magician extended its sword and then raising it above its head. The sword then was covered by white energies and the sword extended longer that it nearly reached the ceiling. Reiji has no intention to give up. With Whitest Hell Armageddon carrying him, he flew towards the top of the tallest pole. Yuya tried to catch up to him by riding on Odd-Eyes and then jumped towards the poll using the trampolines. Already anticipating this, Reiji took Yuya by surprise by having Whitest threw him up, allowing him to get the Action Card before Yuya could. Midair while falling, Reiji activated his Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack" Reiji declared as Whitest dodged Nirvana High Paladin's slash while Reiji landed safely using the trampolines, returning to his spot.

Yuya then activated the Action Card he snatched earlier. "I activate Action Magic: Effect Repeat! I can activate a Once per Turn Effect of a Monster that I control!" He chose Arcadia High Paladin's Effect, adding 2 Magic Cards again into his hand.

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuya concluded, jumping off from his ace Monster's back.

"To think you forced me into your game. I take it you're starting your main show now that involves me?" Reiji questioned with interest and a tinge of amusement.

"Nope! I will involve everyone!" Yuya replied cheerfully.

"If that's the case, I will increase my game as well. My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Scale Up! I increase a Pendulum Scale in my Pendulum Zone by 2!" Reiji increased Newton's Scale to 12.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived!" Reiji summoned back Purplish Hell Armageddon in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Demonic Reborn! I can Special Summon a Demon-Type Monster from my Graveyard!" Reiji revived Darkness Hell Armageddon who had lost all of its Overlay Units.

"I activate Purplish Hell Armageddon's Effect. I can destroy 1 Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that Monster's ATK!" Reiji pointed at Nirvana High Paladin as its target. Purplish has its dragonhead to shoot its flame for the third time. Yuya quickly jumped on Odd-Eyes' head, the red dragon then threw Yuya up so he can reach the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Balloon Barrier! I negate damage by Effect!" Yuya activated the card, creating a barrier that protected him from the backlash of Nirvana High Paladin's destruction.

"Battle! I attack Eden High Paladin with Darkness Hell Armageddon!" Reiji proceeded to attack with his revived Xyz-Pendulum Monster. Darkness Hell Armageddon shot its purple blast towards the opposing Xyz-Pendulum Monster.

"Trap Card: Pendulum Wave! When my opponent's Monster declares attack, I can release a Pendulum Monster I control to change all my Attack Position Monsters into Defense Position!" Yuya released Odd-Eyes, changing all of his Magicians and Ignition Eagle into defensive stance. Darkness Hell Armageddon's blast destroyed Eden High Paladin, but Yuya didn't receive damage since it's in Defense Position.

Reiji jumped onto a trampoline and picked an Action Card near the slide. "I activate Action Magic: Wonder Chance! My Monster can attack one more time!" He declared attack once more with Darkness Hell Armageddon, this time attacking Arcadia High Paladin. The Demon-Type Monster stabbed the paladin with one of its claws, destroying it. But as it was also in Defense Position, Yuya received no damage.

"I end my Turn." Reiji ended.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Zone Move! I Special Summon Aurora Magician from my Pendulum Zone into my Field in Attack Position!" He moved Aurora Magician from the Pendulum Zone into the Monster Zone, leaving his right Pendulum Zone empty. As Aurora was summoned, Whitest's Effect activates, and Yuya chose Aurora Magician so he could use its Effect.

"I activate Aurora Magician's Monster Effect. When it was Special Summoned, I can draw 3 cards!" Aurora Magician extended its sleeves to Yuya, giving him 3 cards to be added into his hand. Yuya picked two of them.

"With Scale 1 Entermate Gumgumouton and Scale 12 Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1 / PS: 12), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Monsters from Level 2 to 11! Pendulum Summon! Be revived!" Yuya revived Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, Arcadia High Paladin, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Whitest's Effect repeated again, and this time Yuya picked Arcadia High Paladin's Effect.

"I activate Arcadia High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn I can add 2 Magic Cards to my hand!" Yuya added two more cards, making three cards in his hand currently.

"I Set 3 cards." Yuya immediately set his entire hand. Now there were 4 cards on his Magic & Trap Zone.

Reira was watching with her mother and Tsukikage in another room. Reira blinked as she noticed something that caught her interest.

"Is something wrong, Reira?" Yusho entered the room, deciding to watch the Duel together with them. He patted the girl's head as he asked.

"Sakaki-san! No, it's just…Yuya has repeatedly using Arcadia High Paladin's Effect…" Reira answered while turning to the screen again.

"Indeed. Why didn't Yuya-dono choose Odd-Eyes Venom's Effect to activate, but Arcadia High Paladin's? He can overpower Reiji-dono with Odd-Eyes Venom's Effect." Tsukikage wondered now that Reira brought it up.

"If Yuya did that even though there's another option, he must be planning for the greatest trick." Yusho said while smiling at his son who was shown on the screen.

"I activate Aurora Magician's second Monster Effect! I Release a Magician-Type Monster I control to Special Summon a Monster with the same Attribute as the Magician Monster from Graveyard!" Yuya Released Arcadia High Paladin and revived Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Reiji narrowed his eyes a bit. "You switched your Monster with highest ATK with a Monster that has lower ATK. You're not giving up aren't you?" He questioned his opponent.

"Of course not! Actually, now that I have 4 Set cards on my Magic & Trap Zone, the preparation for my show is now complete." Yuya winked when answering.

"Preparation?" Reiji repeated in question.

"Exactly! Now, I activate Five-Rainbow Magician's Pendulum Effect! Each players applies 1 of 2 Effects based on the number of Set cards in our Magic & Trap Zone! If we set no card at all, then all Monsters we control can't attack or activate their Effects. If we set 4 or more cards, the ATK of all Monsters we control become double of the original ATKs!" Yuya explained. He raised his hand at Five-Rainbow Magician whose hands made circling movement.

"Reiji has no set cards while Yuya has 4…" Yuri remarked as he compared Yuya and Reiji's Magic & Trap Zones.

"Then that means…!" Yugo's face brightened.

"Right! You cannot attack or activate your Monsters' Effects, while my Monsters on the other hand, have their ATKs doubled!" Yuya announced as Five-Rainbow Magician unleashed five-colored rainbows around the Monsters. All of Reiji's Monsters' attacks were sealed, their bodies' movement being blocked by the rainbows and they can't activate their Effects. Yuya's Monsters' ATKs were doubled. Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK became 6000, Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK became 6600, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK became 5000, and Aurora Magician's ATK became 3600.

"Now their ATKs are far above Reiji's Monsters!" Yuzu stood up. And before everyone realized, the rest of the audience at the stadium were also standing up. They have enough fidgeting in their seats and couldn't hold their excitement. If they could jump into the Field to experience the Duel directly, they would gladly do so.

"So that's why Yuya repeatedly used Arcadia High Paladin's Effect!" Reira exclaimed.

"If even just one of Yuya's Monster's attacks hit him, it will be Yuya's victory." Yusho stated, looking proudly at his son.

"Don't think that I will just stand and do nothing!" Reiji stated, riding on Whitest Hell Armageddon as Yuya declared Battle Phase on the Synchro-Pendulum Monster with his Synchro-Pendulum dragon. The Supreme King White Dragon unleashed strong gust of winds like a storm, giving Reiji and Whitest difficulty to fly. While unleashing the winds, Odd-Eyes Wing also gathered blue energies in its mouth, and then unleashed huge blue blast with lighter blue flames spiraling around the blast. The winds intensified its flame, creating a blue flame tornado. Yuya ride on Odd-Eyes Venom, directng the dragon towards Reiji and his Monster to stop them from getting an Action Card. Reiji jumped off from Whitest to the trampolines, jumping onto three of them to get to the tower where he landed on the wooden floor and picked the Action Card there.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Reiji activated the Action Card. The blue tornado missed Whitest Hell Armageddon by a hair, hitting the ceiling. The tornado then dissolved into blue glittering dusk that rained down the whole stadium and Field.

Immediately after Reiji negated the attack, Yuya continued with his second attack using Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon against the opposing Fusion-Pendulum Monster. The Supreme King Violet Dragon spread its wings once more. Its yellow orbs unleashed violet flames, forming petal-shaped wings. The same colored petal-shaped flames were blown by the wind, falling to the area below like cherry blossom petals in spring. The dragon then flew forward towards the Reiji who has jumped onto the dragonhead of Purplish Hell Armageddon. The dragonhead threw Reiji up to the side of the high spiral slide, taking the Action Card attached before Yuya could, the Pendulum user tried to stop him by riding on Odd-Eyes Wing. The younger boy didn't move fast enough.

"Action Magic: Quick Guard!" Reiji changed his Fusion-Pendulum Monster into Defense Position as he landed on a trampoline safely. Transparent barrier was formed covering Purplish, blocking the Supreme King Violet Dragon's strike.

"Reiji is usually cool-headed, but now he's leaping around alongside his Monsters!" Gongenzaka sweat dropped as Reiji became more active in moving throughout the Field with his Monsters to look for Action Cards. This was the first time he saw Reiji like this. As far as he knew, Reiji hardly move around from his spot.

"This is an Action Duel, alright! He's pulling Reiji-kun into it and getting him to use the same tactics he's specialized in…!" Shuzo got pumped watching the Duel. Once this was over he would like to have a hot-blooded Duel back at You Show School.

"Yuya's entertainment has already started. It's not just Reiji-kun. He's pulling the Monsters and the audience into it as well!" Yoko said as she looked at the other people inside the stadium. All of them were rising from their seats, overjoyed by the Duel. Not only that, the Monsters, even without being told by their Duelists, able to tell what they needed and acted accordingly.

 **COLISSEUM OF THE STAR – MIND SPACE**

Zarc watched and felt the Duel through Yuya's eyes. This feeling…it seems familiar. It was warm and fuzzy, but it also felt bittersweet — mostly happy and comforting, but with a tinge of sadness that whatever he's starting to remember is lost in some way.

That's right. He remembered basking in the glow of the feeling of running through the Field together with his Monsters. The excitement and joy he felt when seeing everyone enjoyed his Dueling and his Monsters and opponents having fun as well. That's it. He wanted to entertain people with Dueling. Not just the spectators, but his opponents and the Monsters as well. But the spectators wanted his Duels to be more intense. They cheered even when people were getting hurt. That's why he Dueled more violently than before. And then…he turned into a demon.

" _I… didn't really want to destroy the world. I wanted to entertain the spectators, the Monsters, and my opponents with Dueling. I wanted to make people smile with Dueling…"_

Zarc found himself recalling a fond memory and wishing he could recapture that moment, give in. It may give him the boost he needs to deal with a current challenge, or to simply feel better — not just about his past or present, but also about his future. The next thing he knew, trickles of tears fell from Zarc's eyes. He remembered. The reason why he wanted to entertain everyone with his Dueling…

"Because…I loved…to see them smiling…" Zarc said as more emotions came into his chest. Various emotions mixed into him; sadness, anger, joy, longing, all filled his entire being. It was wonderful…and so humane.

Years ago he had seen the ugliness of humanity. And that ugliness made many places in the world horrid places. He could do nothing. The only thing he was good at was Dueling. And that was when he thought of entertainment. If he can convey peace and fun through his Dueling, then maybe he can change people's hearts, or at the very least sooth the sufferings, and then make the world a better place even if it's just a bit. Seeing them smiling because of his Dueling made him happy as well, and he wanted to share those happiness more to others.

It's true that often humans get driven to extremes from their needs and selfishness that brought much pain and suffering to the world. But at the same time, they have the power to change themselves. They can be as kind and selfless beings. As a human being himself, he understood that. And he dueled for the sake of those humans, to make them smile.

"I remember now… I…I love making them happy." Zarc said as more tears fell.

He clenched his chest tight as light seemed to have illuminate his heart, opening a new path for him.

 **ENTERTAINMENT – COLISSEUM – DUEL STADIUM – MAIAMI CITY – PENDULUM DIMENSION**

Yuya next targeted at Darkness Hell Armageddon, Reiji's Monster he hasn't attacked yet, by using Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Odd-Eyes Rebellion spread its wings and sharpened its fangs. The Supreme King Black Dragon flew forward towards Darkness. Reiji has Darkness to take him one of the poles of trapeze field, as there was an Action Card there. Yuya, riding on Odd-Eyes, rushed together with Odd-Eyes Venom and Odd-Eyes Wing. However, the two Supreme King Dragons were blocked by Purplish and Whitest, leaving only Yuya and Odd-Eyes to proceed. While he has no problem with his ace Monster being a ground-type, this time, it completely gave him disadvantage as flying Monster moved faster in this case, and thus, allowing Reiji to get the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Reiji effectively ended Yuya's attack as Odd-Eyes Rebellion missed its target; its fangs pierced the wall instead.

"You are the first opponent to force me to move this much, Yuya." Reiji said with a small smile formed on his face without he himself realizing, praising the Entertainment Duelist.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Yuya replied energetically as he ended his Turn. "But as long as Five-Rainbow Magician's is still present and you don't set 4 or more Magic or Trap Cards, you can't attack or activate your Monster's Effect!" He reminded Reiji.

Reiji drew, starting his Turn. Looking at the card, his eyes became serious again. "Are you sure about that?" He told the younger boy, confusing him.

"I activate Magic Card: Contract of Grave Robbers! I banish face up DDD Monsters with the same name in my Extra Deck to return Magic or Trap Cards equal to the number of the banished DDD Monsters!" Reiji banished his three Hell Armageddons in the Extra Deck, returning 3 Magic Cards into his hand from Graveyard and then set all three of them.

"But you still lack 1 card to double your Monsters' ATK!" Yuya pointed out.

"I activate Contract of Grave Robbers' second Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can set a Magic or Trap Card from my hand!" Reiji banished the Contract card to set another card in his Magic & Trap Zone, making it 4 set cards.

"At this moment, my Monsters' ATKs are also doubled!" Reiji doubled his three Hell Armageddons' ATKs to 7000. Now their ATKs were higher than Yuya's Monsters. He jumped to the side, taking an Action Card there and activated it.

"Action Magic: All-Out-Attack! All Monsters on my Field can now attack simultaneously! I attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Odd-Eyes Wing, and Odd-Eyes Venom with my three Hell Armageddons!" Reiji began his retaliation, attacking all of Yuya's Supreme King Dragons. The three Hell Armageddons' orbs were shining, sending energies with their respective orb colors into one sphere. The sphere grew bigger and bigger until it was even bigger than any of the Monsters on the Field. The three Hell Armageddons shot down the sphere like a falling meteor to Yuya and his Monsters.

"That is one of a hell big meteor all right!" Yugo gaped wide at the size of the falling sphere.

"And it's moving at considerable speed…" Yuri mused, making a voice of praise and impressed.

"Yuya won't have time for Action Cards!" Yuto got worried for his Pendulum counterpart who wasn't moving from his spot and simply looking at the falling sphere.

"Yuya!" Yuzu called out in concern.

Yuya opened his three-facedown cards. "Triple Traps, open! Xyz-Pendulum Pillar! Synchro-Pendulum Pillar! Fusion-Pendulum Pillar! When Xyz-Pendulum, Synchro-Pendulum, and Fusion-Pendulum Monsters I control is targeted for attack while I have Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Monsters in my Graveyard with the same Type, I can activate these cards to negate the attack!"

The three said Supreme King Dragons moved to cover Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Aurora Magician. They spread their wings, emitting particles of energy from their wings and orbs on their bodies that gathered together and formed into equally huge barrier enveloping nearly the entire stage. When the sphere and the barrier collide, a firework-like explosion occurred. The collision caused a strong blow of winds that pushed some of the audience back to their seats while some managed to endure. Both Yuya and Reiji were unharmed, though both kneeled from shock of such a huge impact.

Reiji stood up first, wiping the dusts on his clothes and then blew the dust on his glasses before facing Yuya again. "I end my Turn. You may have evaded my attacks, but due to Five-Rainbow Magician's Effect, now your entire Monsters' ATK returned to normal and cannot attack or activate their Effects." He tilted at Yuya's Magic & Trap Zone that only has 1 card left.

"Yuya's strategy has backfired on him!" Sora exclaimed in dismay.

"Unless he add three more cards or remove Five-Rainbow Magician from Pendulum Zone, he is in pinch!" Gongenzaka frowned.

Yuya stood up again, sighing in relief as he managed to evade the earlier attack. He serious thought he was going to die for a second there.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Magic Seal Wall! My Monster is unaffected by an Effect of a Magic I control!" Yuya targeted Aurora Magician, protecting it from Five-Rainbow Magician's Effect. Yuya activated his roller boots, going up using the slide until he reached the top where he got an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Self-Destruct! I can destroy my own Monster that I control!" Yuya destroyed Aurora Magician.

"Huh?! He protected it from Five-Rainbow Magician's Effect but then destroyed it?" Sawatari wondered.

"I activate Aurora Magician's third Effect. When this card is destroyed, I can destroy a card in my Pendulum Zone and place it there, and draw 1 card!" Yuya destroyed Five-Rainbow Magician to replace it with Aurora Magician. As Five-Rainbow Magician let the Pendulum Zone, all the Monsters on the Field were freed from its Effect, reverting their ATKs to normal and allowing them to use their Effects again.

"He has removed Five-Rainbow Magician, but what's he going to do next to turn the tide?" Shun mused, curious of what kind of strategy Yuya will use.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I'm going to summon a new dragon! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 8) in Attack Position. It was a dichromatic-eyed black-colored dragon with similar blue orbs in its abdomen with a pendulum-shaped crystal on its back.

"Cool! A new dragon!" Tatsuya commented.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon's Monster Effect! By destroying an Odd-Eyes Monster from my Field, I can add its ATK to another Odd-Eyes Monster I control!" Yuya destroyed Odd-Eyes Rebellion and then added its ATK to Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, making its ATK 5700.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Effect! I place it in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya destroyed the cards in his Pendulum Zones and then placed Odd-Eyes Rebellion in his right Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion's Pendulum Effect! When I have no Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Deck!" Yuya placed Planet Magician in the empty Pendulum Zone.

"Battle! I attack Whitest Hell Armageddon with Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared attack using his new dragon. Odd-Eyes Arc's eyes glinted, its crystals glowing bright. From its mouth, it unleashed clear grayish blast with crystal shards within the blast at the Synchro-Pendulum Monster.

Reiji immediately opened one of his facedown cards. "Trap Card: Demon Reflection! When a DDD Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I negate that attack and destroy the opposing Monster!" A demonic mirror appeared and reflected the blast back to Odd-Eyes Arc, destroying it.

"I activate Planet Magician's Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate Battle Damage and add the damage I suppose to take to my LP!" Yuya recovered his LP by 2200.

 **YUYA LP: 850 = 3050**

"Good! He at least recovered his LP!" Yuzu felt relieved again.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon's third Effect! When it leaves the Field I can add a Pendulum Card from my Extra Deck to my hand!" Yuya added Five-Rainbow Magician back to his hand.

"At this moment, I activate Trap Card: Entertainment Trick! I destroy all Monsters I control to fill my entire Magic & Trap Zone with cards from my Graveyard!" Yuya opened his last facedown card, destroying all of his Monsters on his Field in exchange to fill his Magic & Trap Zone with five of all Magic and Trap Cards he has used in previous Turns.

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished his Turn with that, shocking everyone again.

"He practically just made his Field wide open… What are you thinking Yuya?!" Shuzo nearly bulged out his eyes all the voicing is objections.

"This is better being part of his plan too…!" Sawatari said, fidgeting on his seat again.

Reiji eyed Yuya, analyzing the boy. He was still smiling so confidently, and his eyes also reflected the same spirit. The only two possible things that Reiji could think from Yuya's last move was either Yuya has set Trap or Magic Cards that could negate his Monsters' attacks or it was a bluff. The first guess didn't seem unlikely because the Trap Cards required Monsters to be attacked or destroyed to be activated, and the second guess was no doubt that's not the case. Then what is it? Was it because of Planet Magician's Pendulum Effect? True, if he attack Yuya now, his LP will increase again, but his two remaining Monsters will be enough to finish him off. Or will he survive by using Action Cards?

"No pain, no gain." Reiji stated to himself before pointing at Yuya. "Battle! I attack directly with Whitest Hell Armageddon!"

Whitest Hell Armageddon shot its blast at Yuya, who quickly activated Planet Magician's Effect, increasing his LP equal to the damage he would have taken.

 **YUYA LP: 3050 = 6550**

Reiji then continued with Darkness Hell Armageddon who shot the same blast. Yuya dodged the blast by jumping to his left side where he happened to notice an Action Card and took it, but he didn't activate it, accepting the damage inflicted to him.

 **YUYA LP: 6550 = 3050**

When Reiji attack for the third time with Purplish Hell Armageddon with the same blast, Yuya this time activated the Action Card he got.

"Action Magic: Painkiller! I half the damage I take!" Yuya was protected by a transparent barrier covering his body from the blast, halving the damage.

 **YUYA LP: 3050 = 1300**

"I end my Turn." Reiji concluded, still eyeing Yuya carefully. His curiosity finally got the better of him. "Do you mind explaining what exactly you are planning with these moves? Your LP maybe became higher than mine, but you have no Monster on your Field and even if you summon them back, their ATKs are still lower than mine. Even if you used your previous Traps and Magic, it would be only a matter of time until I destroy them all again."

Yuya shook his head, his face brightened at Reiji's question. "Nope! That won't happen! This actually went according to my backup plan ever since you forced me to use my triple Traps." He revealed, recounting the Turn when Reiji almost annihilated his three Supreme King Dragons.

"What? Backup plan?" Reiji suddenly felt a bit unnerved by Yuya's statement.

"Was Yuya trying to say that he has made a backup plan in case Reiji forced him to use those three Trap Cards?" Rin wondered, hardly believing it.

"So this is within Yuya's calculations?" Serena was also equally skeptical.

"I'll show you! My Turn! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Everyone, be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, and Entermate Ignition Eagle.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Pendulum Switch! I replace a Pendulum Card in my Pendulum Zone with a Pendulum Card from my hand!" Yuya switched Planet Magician with Five-Rainbow Magician. The Magician once again used its power to create rainbows that doubled Yuya's Monsters' ATKs as his Magic & Trap Zone was full while immobilizing Reiji's Monsters' movements and sealed their Effects as he has used his Trap Card earlier, leaving him with only 3 set cards.

"Due to Five-Rainbow Magician's Pendulum Effect, the ATKs of the Monsters on my Field will be twice their original ATKs!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Venom's ATK to 6600, Odd-Eyes Wing's ATK to 6000, Odd-Eyes Arc's ATK to 5400, Odd-Eyes Pendulum's ATK to 5000, and Ignition Eagle's ATK to 2000.

Reiji's breath hitched as he came into realization. Yuya's act to destroy Aurora Magician was to return Five-Rainbow Magician to his hand. Summoning Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and used its Effect to attack was to force him to use one of his 4 facedown cards so it will left him with only 3 set cards. Using Planet Magician was to ensure he has enough LP to survive until this Turn. And destroying all Monsters on his Field was so to make him lower his guard a bit to convince him not to set any more cards, and so that Yuya will be saved from Five-Rainbow Magician's Effect that he activated now. It was too much to be a coincidence or a mere luck.

"It's thanks to my Monsters' guidance I can perfectly set up this plan. To be honest I had planned to defeat you when I first used Five-Rainbow Magician's Pendulum Effect, so I was taken aback when you managed to retaliate. But then I heard my cards' voices. They helped me to come up with this plan perfectly." Yuya looked at each of his Monsters on the Field and Pendulum Zones, and also his Deck. He could sense them giving their full support to him.

"Battle! I attack Whitest Hell Armageddon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya turned to his ace Monster. The two nodded at one another before Odd-Eyes began to accumulate its energy to attack.

"He did it! Yuya's gonna win!" Sora exclaimed.

"I won't allow that! I activate the Effect of DD Savant Albert from my hand! When my opponent attacks, I can send this card to the Graveyard, and set one Magic Card from my hand! Now I have 4 cards!" Reiji doubled his Monsters' ATK again to 7000.

"Oh no!"

"5000 won't be able to beat 7000!"

"I activate Entermate Ignition Eagle's Effect! I can Special Summon Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon from the Pendulum Zone, and set this card into the Pendulum Zone in exchange!" Yuya switched Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Ignition Eagle's positions.

"And then, I can add Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK to the attacking Odd-Eyes!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK to Odd-Eyes Pendulum, making the latter's current ATK 8000.

"Surely, you haven't forgotten about this! When you summon a Monster, Whitest Hell Armageddon's Effect is reset, and I can activate it again!" Reiji activated his Synchro-Pendulum Monster's Effect, forcing Yuya to choose one of his Pendulum Monsters.

"I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! The other Monsters' Effects will be negated! I'll continue the battle!" Yuya chose his ace Monster and not stopping the battle, urging his dragon to continue.

"It's no use! As long as Purplish Hell Armageddon is on my Field, my Pendulum Monsters won't be destroyed, and once during the battle, the ATK of an opposing Monster will return to normal!" Reiji reverted Yuya's Odd-Eyes' ATK back to 2500.

"This is the end! Now! Bring about your own demise!"

Right before Odd-Eyes was about to make its shot, a single spotlight focused on Yuya who raised is arms as usual in welcome whenever he was going for the finishing move that end the Duel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya phrased, looking around the audience.

"What is he doing now!?"

"Everyone! My partner, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, will become stronger thanks to the support of its companions! It's a power weaved by the Pendulum! The Arc of Light!" Yuya announced while gesturing his hands in a shape of an arc as glitters of light appeared briefly, focusing everyone's attention to him.

"The Arc of Light!?"

"All right! Watch closely! I activate Ignition Eagle's Pendulum Effect! By banishing Ignition Eagle and Five-Rainbow Magician from the Pendulum Zone, I can destroy set cards on both Fields!" Yuya banished his Monsters in Pendulum Zones and then destroyed all set cards on his and Reiji's Field, reverting their Monsters' ATK to normal.

Yuya raised a hand that gestured number 5. "Then, I can launch an equal number of Entermates from my Deck into the night sky to create a dazzling illusion! Let's do this together, everyone! 5…4…

…3!

…2!

…1!

Ignition!"

As Yuya, together with everyone watching the Duel, yelled the countdown together and started it, colorful lights with the shapes of the Entermate Monsters Yuya have launched appeared above the Field that consisted Entermate Discover Hippo, Entermate Whip Viper, Entermate Cheermole, Entermate Rakudown, Entermate Lizardraw, Entermate Monekeyboard, Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Entermate La Panda, and Entermate Turn Toad. The lights shaped Entermate Monsters then became one into the Pendulum Summoning circle with a pendulum similarly as Yuya's own swinging back and forth, creating a dazzling light that astonished everyone watching.

"This is it! It's the finale! Due to the Effect of Ignition Eagle, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will gain 500 ATK for every Pendulum Monster on my Field! In other words, 2500!" Yuya added 500 ATK each from Odd-Eyes Wing, Odd-Eyes Venom, Odd-Eyes Rebellion, and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, making the red dragon's current ATK 5000. Yuya then jumped onto Odd-Eyes. Unlike he usually does, this time Yuya stood on its neck while holding onto Odd-Eyes' horns instead on its back.

"All right! Let's do this, Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Yuya and Odd-Eyes jumped as the Pendulum dragon finally unleashed its signature red blast at Reiji and his Whitest Hell Armageddon.

"Due to Purplish Hell Armageddon's Effect, my Monsters won't be destroyed, but…" Reiji trailed off while fixing his glasses. He knew the outcome of this Duel. There was no way out from this.

"That's right. You'll still take damage! And due to Odd-Eyes's Effect, it will be doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya doubled the damage, intensifying Odd-Eyes' flame that enveloped Whitest Hell Armageddon together with Reiji. The DDD Duelist accepted the blast with a satisfied smile.

 **REIJI LP: 850 = 0**

The Action Field dissolved, returning Yuya, Reiji, and the audience to the stadium. All screens showed Yuya's face and name as the winner of the Duel along with huge holographic projection of Yuya at the center of the stadium. For a moment, no one spoke. They continued to stare at Yuya until Reiji was back to his feet. Reiji took Yuya's right wrist and raised his hand up.

"The winner is Yuya Sakaki! He has passed the Pro Test!" Reiji announced, finally erupting applause and cheers from everyone.

In the midst of their cheers, Yuzu and her counterparts' bracelets burned along with Yuya's pendant. When they looked at them, the jewels and the pendant were shining bright. The bracelets changed into colorful energies similarly as the colors of their respective jewels and flew straight to the sky while from the pendant a ray of light went up. The bracelets-turned energies and the ray of light blinded everyone with bright light that felt warm and fuzzy. They couldn't see anything so they didn't know that the light didn't just cover the stadium, but it also covered the entire dimensions.

 **COLISEUM OF THE STAR – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

When Yuya opened his eyes he was no longer at the Maiami City Duel Stadium. Reiji was also equally surprised as him. To add even more surprise, Yuya's family and friends appeared behind them. His father Yusho, his mother Yoko, Shuzo, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Kachidoki,Tsukikage, Reira, Allen, Sayaka, Kaito, Shun, Chris, Edo, Gloria, Grace, Asuka, Sora, Dennis, Tokumatsu, Tanner, Frank, Amanda, Crow, Jack, Rin, Yugo, Serena, Yuri, Ruri, Yuto, and Yuzu. Everyone was there.

"Everyone?! What's happening?!" Yuya exclaimed as he looked at them.

"W-we don't know ourselves! Our bracelets were suddenly shining…!" Yuzu couldn't answer to that question, not understanding what happen either.

"My pendant too…! Wait, this place is…!" Yuya finally recognized where they were. They were at the stadium where he and Zarc dueled. It was the place where Zarc became the Duel Champion. The Coliseum of Star.

"P-President!" Nakajima contacted Reiji through his Duel Disk.

"What is it, Nakajima?" Reiji asked.

"T-this is hard to believe, but the four dimensions has became one again! We are in ARC-V!" Nakajima informed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock. The four dimensions became ARC-V once more? How did that happen? What exactly was happening?

Two columns of light appeared in front of them. Silhouettes of two people can be seen. They all were familiar with the shape of those figures. The shape of that spiky hair and two-tied hair. They only knew two people with those silhouettes. The columns of light slowly disappeared, finally revealing themselves. Yuya's eyes widened and hardened the moment he saw them so clearly.

"Zarc…! Ray…!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 **Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum –** Zarc and Ray manifested with corporeal bodies created from Real Solid Vision before Yuya, Yuzu, and their friends. Following Zarc and Ray's request to settle their lingering attachment to the world, Yuya and Yuzu engage them in one last Tag Duel.

* * *

 **Finally finished! We were having difficulty of how to make the changes in the Duel, but we managed to finish it. We decided not to use Five-Rainbow Magician's Effect in the anime and chose the OCG one because we found it easier to write. And finally, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon made its debut. Similarly as Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, it took most of our patience not to answer question whether it will appear or not. We actually planned to include it in the next chapter, but we thought it's so sad that means it'll only appear once, so we decided to introduce it early in this chapter. When we said there are two additional chapters, we never said that they are simply bonuses; they are part of the main story. I'm sure there are some of you who have already figured it out already that the Tag Duels between the counterparts are actually foreshadowing this Tag Duel. For those who didn't, then it's a big surprise! The next chapter will truly be the last Duel, and then the Epilogue.**

 **By the way, for those who don't know yet, we have updated the complete version of the previous chapter (Chapter 71). We added two more Turns in the Duel and some comments of the Duels. Try to re-read it and you'll see what else we have added. Once you did, please tell us how the completed version is. Personally, we want to write the Yuya vs Yuzu Duel longer, but we are out of ideas to write, so for now it ended like this. If you have any ideas as long as it won't change the outcome the Duel, we are open for suggestions.**

 **Sorry if there's any error. We'll fix it later. Also, there are some cards Effects that we changed for convenience.**

 **Only two chapters left! Please read and review until the end~!**


	73. The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum

**Big thanks to** _ **DKILAM, Ulrich362, Yuka Kuroshiro, Big duels, KuriMaster13, Citylover96, dvdryms, StrikeDragoon, Demons Anarchy of Pride, Demon Lord Luciela, NeoFGD, Unknowedz, Guest, Playerhood18, EH-01, Hakuryukou79, Guest, aqua9597, Elbarto4000, lord yuri, Meemo, himekuroyuki853, Sylver287, GamingGuy84, VioletStarVN, Yuarc V, SSJGamerYT, Missingmoney, Imagine97, GuestStar**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter~**

* * *

 **COLISEUM OF THE STAR – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Two columns of light appeared in front of them. Silhouettes of two people can be seen. They all were familiar with the shape of those figures. The shape of that spiky hair and two-tied hair. They only knew two people with those silhouettes. The columns of light slowly disappeared, finally revealing themselves. Yuya's eyes widened and hardened the moment he saw them so clearly.

"Zarc…! Ray…! How…? Why…?" Yuya asked, blinking in surprise. Zarc and Ray chuckled seeing Yuya and the others' reaction.

"The bracelets are the keys that keeping the dimensions split to ensure the Supreme King Dragon won't run amok. But now that it will never happen again, there is no need for the bracelets to exist anymore. The bracelets and the pendulum reacted to our feelings, uniting the four dimensions once more into ARC-V." Ray explained while looking at the whole stadium.

"It will never happen again? No need for the bracelets anymore? Then that means…" Yuzu turned to Zarc as the meaning behind Ray's words sunk in.

"You kept your words, Yuya." Zarc turned to his Pendulum fragment, smiling gratefully at the younger boy. "I remember everything now. My dream, my promise, and my true Dueling."

"Zarc…" Yuya mused. His chest fluttered seeing Zarc's smile. It was pure, bright, and dazzling. It was his real smile. Zarc has returned. The real Zarc who was freed from corruption has returned.

"Right now we are using the Real Solid Vision to create vessels for our souls. None of our essences are in your bodies anymore." Ray continued her explanation. The moment the pendant and the bracelets were shining, hers and Zarc's also left their Pendulum fragments' bodies. They could have passed on right at that moment, but there was one thing they want to do. "We are now using the last bit of the bracelets power to manipulate the Real Solid Vision so we can do one last thing."

"One last thing?" Yuya repeated in question.

"Yuya, Yuzu, please have a Tag Duel against us." Zarc requested, earning a gasp from everyone.

"A Tag Duel?!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed together while pointing at themselves.

"We still have one more dream that we wish to achieve. We believe – we know that dueling the two of you will achieve it. As the ones who have emerged victorious against the other fragments, the two of you can do it." Zarc said with certainty, inwardly amused further by the two teens' reactions.

"One more dream? What is it?" Yuya asked again. As far as he and Yuzu knew, Zarc and Ray's shared dream was for the both of them to meet at the final of the Championship and face against each other using their fullest strength. He and Yuzu thought that they have fulfilled that last wish in their Duel at the earlier Battle Royale. But there was actually one more dream?

"Our foremost wish is for the both of us to become Duel Champions and Duel together as a team and deliver a spectacular Duel everyone has ever seen." Zarc answered. He and Ray had become Duel Champions in their respective regions, but Zarc was the only who managed to reach the final of the World Championship. And his strained relationship with Ray broke apart their dream, Zarc pushed Ray away and Ray took a temporary retirement from the shock.

"This is our last request. Will you grant it for us?" Ray pleaded. This was the one dream she wants to make it happen in any way she can. She wanted to bring smile to everyone together with the person she loved in this Duel Stadium. And now that they have the chance, she wants to fulfil this dream before they depart.

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other before smiling and shrugging. "What kind of Entertainment Duelists we are if we refuse a challenge from Duel Champions that may possibly deliver everyone the best Entertainment Duel ever? We are so on!" Yuya eagerly accepted.

"It's show time!" Yuzu exclaimed excitedly.

Yuya and Yuzu turned to Reiji. The LDS President fixed his glasses and nodded. They didn't need to voice their thoughts to him. He understood and has called Nakajima to broadcast the Duel to the whole world like the Battle Royal and urged as many people to come to the Coliseum of Star, sending the coordinate of the place to LDS. The rest were also excited the prospect of watching the Duel between the four of them. But most of all, they wanted to help Zarc and Ray get their peace. During the last Duel against Zarc, when the consciousnesses of the people from the original dimension appeared, they have seen it. The memories of Zarc before he went mad. Seeing his old self was like seeing Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. So dazzling and pure, they would love to see the old Zarc like that again. It would save them as always.

Before the Duel could start, however, Yuya and Yuzu approached their counterparts and pulled out the cards that they have been entrusted.

"We're returning these to you." Yuya said, placing the cards back their owners. Yuzu also did the same. The six counterparts stared at the Pendulum counterparts with disbelieving gaze.

"Huh?! Why? You'll need this if you want to win against them! We all know how super strong they are!" Yugo reminded, giving them a look that saying something close to 'are you out of your mind?'

Yuzu shook her head. "No. That's not right. Ray and Zarc are using their own powers, their own cards to become champions. They trust their own strength and their own Monsters. If we want to truly surpass both Ray and Zarc, then we also must use our own strength and believe our Monsters to win." She explained to their counterparts.

"All of you have already given enough support. Now it's the time for us to prove that we can fulfil your expectation with our own strength." Yuya smiled gratefully at each of their counterparts. They have lent their strength to them to make them arrived this far. Now they will use everything they have learned and put everything into this one Duel.

The six counterparts looked at each other upon hearing the Pendulum counterparts' answer. It's understandable for wanting to win with their own strength instead of borrowing from anyone. And that's what truly prove one's self. They all sighed, relenting to the two's answer. Taking their cards back, the six counterparts looked at their Pendulum counterparts and spoke in unison of a single word of encouragement they needed,

"Win."

"Yeah!" Yuya and Yuzu replied as their counterparts went to their seats along with the others.

{ACTION FIELD ON}

The stadium soon filled with several floating platforms. People also soon gathered at the stadium until the seats were full. Those who couldn't enter and watch the Duel directly watched from the holographic screens outside provided by Leo Corporation and several organizations.

"This is a Tag Duel, but each player has their own Field, Graveyard, and LP. To make sure we can go all out, players cannot attack on their first Turn." Zarc proposed the rules before they started.

"That's more like it!" Yuya agreed to the rule.

"We'll show you our full strength!" Ray promised energetically.

"We won't have it any other way!" Yuzu replied with equal energy.

The four Duelists assumed their positions and activated their Duel Disks, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

Yuya looked at his Duel Disk, sensing his Monstes' wills within it. _"I can do this. As long as our hearts are connected, I – we can surpass Zarc and his Monsters!"_ This time he will win for sure.

"I'll go first! With Scale 3 Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest and Scale 11 Aurora Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaenously summon Level 4 to 12 Monsters! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Create an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 8 / PS: 4), Entermate Harvest Dancer (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 5), and Entermate Partnaga (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 5 / PS: 3).

"I activate Entermate Harvest Dancer's Effect! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon Level 5 or lower Monster from my Deck!" Yuya summoned Entermate Sweet Magician (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5) in Attack Position.

"I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Effect! I can use this card and the Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest in the Pendulum Zone as Materials for a Fusion Summon! Dual-colored eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with the other pair of dual-colored eyes, and show us a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Arcadia High Paladin (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2900 / LV: 10 / PS: 3)!" Yuya summoned his Fusion-Pendulum Magician in Attack Position.

"I activate Entermate Sweet Magician's Effect! I can double the Level of this card and an Entermate Monster I control!" Yuya doubled Sweet Magician and Partnaga's Levels to 10.

"I Overlay Sweet Magician and Partnaga! Magical Swordsman of the night, ascend to the heavens and gain the power that transcends the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear! Magical Swordsman of the Garden of Eden, Eden High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3500 / RNK: 10 / ORU: 2 / PS: 8)!" Yuya summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Magician in Attack Position.

"I activate Harvest Dancer's Effect! I can perform Synchro Summon using it as Tuner Monster and a Monster in my Pendulum Zone! I Tune Aurora Magician with Harvest Dancer! From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout the wide world! Revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 8)!" Yuya summoned his Synchro-Pendulum Magician in Attack Position.

"Yuya starts with his Magicians? That's unusual." Gongenzaka commented.

"Yeah. He even returned the three of the four dragons to Yuto and the others. What is he thinking? He could have borrowed them for a little longer." Sawatari remarked with confusion.

"I activate Arcadia High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn I can add 2 Magic Cards into my hand!" Arcadia High Paladin placed its hand above Yuya's Duel Disk; taking out two cards and handed them to Yuya. Yuya took one of them and activated it.

"I activate Ritual Spell: The High Paladin's Trinity! With this card I can release three or more Magician-Type Monsters with the name 'High Paladin' to Ritual Summon a Magician-Type Monster from my hand or Deck! Magical Swordsman who rules the sky, descend and bless the land! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 11, Magical Swordsman of the purest land! Heaven High Paladin (ATK: 3700 / DEF: 2700 / LV: 11)!" Yuya summoned a male Magician wearing pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. It has aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair.

"Wow! A new Magician! And Level 11 to booth! Nice, Yuya!" Dennis exclaimed, flicking his fingers from his impression.

"He summoned all three Paladin so he can summon this Ritual Magician!" Sora was mildly impressed as well, though he thought that there was more to it. Yuya's face was saying he still has something else to show.

"I activate Heaven High Paladin's Effect! When this card is Ritual Summoned, I can banish up to 3 face-up Magician-Type Monsters from my Extra Deck or Field to Special Summon Monsters with the same Summoning Methods as the banished Monsters! Also, the three Monsters who will be Special Summoned must have the same Type!" Yuya banished his three paladins from the Extra Deck, summoning Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7), Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7), and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / ORU: 2).

"Awesome! Big Bro Yuya summoned his dragons like that!" Ayu clapped her hands.

"So summoning the Magicians first was not only so he can summon Heaven High Paladin, but also to summon his dragons all three in one go!" Tatsuya remarked.

"You're really amazing, Big Bro Yuya!" Futoshi said as he started his shivering.

"I end my Turn!" Yuya concluded.

Zarc whistled at the Monsters on Yuya's Field. "Not starting with your ace Monster? You have something big behind your sleeves, aren't you Yuya?" He commented at his Pendulum fragment, which Yuya replied with a challenging smile. Zarc felt himself starting to fire up. He would enjoy this.

"My Turn! With the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Magila and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Albarea, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 1 and 12! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monsters!" He summoned all of his Four Celestial Magicians; Double Iris Magician (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 8), Black Fang Magician (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4 / PS: 8), White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 1), and Violet Poison Magician (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 4 / PS: 1), all in Attack Position.

"Supreme King Gate Magila's Pendulum Effect. Once per Turn, I can increase my LP equal to the total ATKs of Magician-Type Monsters I control on the Field." Zarc raised his arm at Gate Magila, the Monster adding the Magicians' powers into Zarc's LP.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 10000**

"Ah! He increased his LP that much on his first Turn already?!" Allen stated in dismay. Zarc's LP was now 6000 points higher than the others.

"I guess increasing and recovering his LP is part of his original Duel Style." Sayaka mused.

"I activate Gate Albarea's Effect! Once per Turn, I can draw 2 cards during my Main Phase." Zarc added 2 cards into his hand, revealing one of them.

"And then I activate Magic Card: Supreme King's Banquet! By banishing the Four Celestial Magicians, I can Special Summon my four strongest dragons from my Deck and Extra Deck!" Zarc released all of his four Magicians, summoning Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8), Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / RNK: 4), Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8), and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8) in Attack Position.

"He finally summoned his dragons!" Tanner exclaimed.

"But don't you think those dragons look a bit different from before?" Amanda pointed out. The malachite green colored lines on the dragons' bodies that previously were there and what made them so menacing has changed into spring bud of green. A simple change in color made them beautiful to look at.

"They look much cooler now!" Tanner commented.

"It's like they have been purified…" Tokumatsu cupped his chin in wonder. He very much prefers these Supreme King Servant Dragons than the previous ones.

"I end my Turn." Zarc finished.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Uni the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Scale 11 Edna the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned three Monsters to her Field that consisted of Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8), Tuner Monster Fanette the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1), and Astrid the Melodious Diva (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 2).

"I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Trade! I can destroy the Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones to add two Magic Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Yuzu removed Uni and Edna, adding two new Magic Cards into her hand in exchange.

"I activate Magic Card: Lullaby of Serenity! I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Yuzu summoned Dendellia the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4) and Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4), both in Attack Position.

"I Tune Prodigy Mozart and Fanette! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Meisterin Constanze the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)!" Yuzu summoned her newest Synchro Monster in Attack Position.

"Oh! That's the Synchro Monster Yuzu summoned during our Tag Duel!" Rin was elated to see Yuzu was using the Monster again.

"I Fuse Soprano and Astrid! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned her ace Monster in Attack position.

"I activate another Magic Card: Lady Escort! I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Monsters!" Yuzu summoned Opera the Melodious Diva (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) and Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4), both in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Opera, Dandellia, and Canon! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Sing on the stage! Bloom Haydn the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2400 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 3)!" Yuzu summoned her Xyz Monster in Attack Position.

"Now she's summoning the Xyz Monster she used against me and Yuto in our Tag Duel!" Ruri's eyes glinted with pleasant surprise. She has taken a liking to that Monster who has made beautiful scenery in her hometown.

"I activate Lullaby of Serenity's second Effect! When I control 3 or more Monsters from Extra Deck, I can banish this card from Graveyard, to add two Level 4 or lower Monsters from my Deck!" Yuzu added two new Monsters into her hand.

"I summon Mirialla the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuzu summoned Mirialla in Attack Position.

"When Mirialla is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Melodious Monster from my Graveyard!" Yuzu revived Soprano in Attack Position.

"I Fuse Mirialla and Soprano! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Prodigy Valentina the Floral Melodious Virtuoso (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 8)!" Yuzu summoned her newest Fusion Monster in Attack Position.

"And now she's summoning the Fusion Monster she used against me and Yuri! That Monster whose combo with Yuya's Monster managed to defeat us!" Serena said in positive manner.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu ended.

"My Turn! With Scale 1 Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Wendi and Scale 12 Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephira-Pirika, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come to me!" Ray summoned Nekroz of the Sword Master – Sephira Saber (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4), Nekroz of the Flame Beast – Sephira Exa (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), and Secret Dracomet – Sephira-Qiuguo (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 6 / PS: 7), and all three in Attack Position.

"When Sephira-Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 Sephira Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand!" Ray added a Sephira Magic Card into her hand and activated it.

"I activate Magic Card: Sephira's Cleansing Ceremony! I can send a Sephira Monster from my Deck into my Extra Deck face-up." Ray sent Sephira Torah Grammaton into her Extra Deck.

"When I have at least 3 Sephira Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon this card face-up straight from my Extra Deck! Come forth! Ancient spirits of light and darkness incarnated within the holy statue! Level 11! Sephira Torah Grammaton (ATK: 3450 / DEF: 2950 / LV: 11 / PS: 5)!" Ray summoned Torah Grammaton in Attack Position.

"I activate Torah Grammaton's Monster Effect! After I special summoned it, I can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon during my Main Phase in this Turn in addition to my earlier Pendulum Summon! Revive once more!" Ray revived Sephira Saber, Sephira Exa, and Sephira Qiuguo in Attack Position from the Extra Deck. As Sephira Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, she added another Sephira Trap Card into her hand.

"I Set 1 card and end my Turn." Ray concluded.

"They immediately summoned strong Monsters right on their first Turns!" Shuzo smiled wide in excitement. None of them have started attacking, but yet he was already hot-blooded.

"First impression is often the most important, especially for youngsters like them." Yoko cupped her left cheek with her left hand, remembering her days as gangster Duelist – or to be precise when she was still 20 years younger. Those days are wonderful.

"Putting everything we have and let them all out is what makes Dueling fun, and that way we have no regret. That's the essence of Dueling." Yusho stated, watching his son with pride and faith.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Double Draw! I draw 2 cards!" Yuya added 2 cards into his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Zone Repeat! I can set the Pendulum Scale with Pendulum Cards that I used in my previous Turn, but at the end of Turn, the cards will be destroyed!" Yuya set the Pendulum Scale with Odd-Eyes Priest and Aurora Magician.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 4)!" Yuya finally summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position.

"You finally brought it out." Zarc remarked, waving at Odd-Eyes. The dragon looked flustered for a second before letting out a howl in reply. Yuya and Zarc could feel fondness and adoration in that howl, and that made the latter happy. Even after what he had done, Odd-Eyes still cares for him.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Servant Clear Wing with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon ran forward to the opposing Synchro dragon. Once the distance between them were close enough, the huge blue orb on Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's stomach glowed as the dragon shot a fiery blast from its mouth, resembling a burning meteor.

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect! It negates Battle and destroy the opposing Monster, and the player will receive damage equal to its ATK!" Clear Wing unleashed green lasers from its body that raining down towards Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's Effect! During Battle Phase, the opposing Monster's Effect is negated!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon created a rocky barrier around its body, deflecting the white dragon's green lasers. It then removed its barrier and intensified its flame, burning down the white dragon.

 **ZARC LP: 10000 = 9500**

"Second, I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion with Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Following Yuya's declaration, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon fired a cool blue colored blast of wind at the dark purple dragon. Knowing it wasn't enough as both dragons have the same ATKs, Yuya used Odd-Eyes' head as a foothold to reach an Action Card on a platform above him.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double my Monster's ATK!" Yuya doubled Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's ATK to 5000.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make the opposing Monster's ATK 0 and that lost ATK is added to Dark Rebellion!" Zarc reduced Odd-Eyes Absolute's ATK to 0 while increasing Dark Rebellion's ATK to 7500.

Yuya quickly pointed at his Fusion dragon. "I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect! When Magic or Trap or a Monster Effect is activated, I can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck into Deck to negate the activation and destroy that card!" Yuya removed Partnaga from his Extra Deck back to his Deck, destroying the Xyz Supreme King Servant Dragon.

"Since Dark Rebellion is destroyed, I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom!" Yuya shifted his attack to the Fusion Supreme King Servant Dragon. Starv Venom's body was frozen by the blast and then fell into pieces of ice that resembling snowflakes. It was as if winter came early.

 **ZARC LP: 9500 = 7300**

"And now, I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes with Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya jumped onto his ace Monster's back while Odd-Eyes Vortex was preparing for its attack. He has Odd-Eyes took him to another platform where he picked an Action Card and activated it again.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Odd-Eyes Vortex's ATK by 1000!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Vortex's ATK to 3500. Odd-Eyes Vortex widened its wings and then whirled its body, forming a vortex that started to suck Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes' Effect! Each Turn, the first Pendulum Monster on the Field that would be destroyed cannot be destroyed!" Zarc declared as Odd-Eyes created a red-colored barrier that blocking Odd-Eyes Vortex's blazing whirlwind. He and Odd-Eyes were pushed backwards, but managed to hold their ground.

 **ZARC LP: 7300 = 6300**

"Then I attack again with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya commanded his ace Monster to attack. Odd-Eyes shot its red blast. Zarc quickly ride on his own Odd-Eyes' back and motioned the dragon to jump to a platform. Yuya also made his move, using his roller boots to ran on the wall and then jumped from one platform to another. Both Yuya and Zarc spotted the Action Card placed at the edge of the platform, and they hastily approach it. Yuya, however, was faster, snatching the Action Card first.

"Action Magic: Assault! I increase Odd-Eyes' ATK by 600!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3100 while the attack proceeded, burning the opposing dragon. "When Odd-Eyes battles Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

 **ZARC LP: 6300 = 5100**

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded. Following Zone Repeat's Effect, his Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones were destroyed.

"Yuya easily destroyed Zarc's dragons!" Gloria was impressed.

"I knew it! Yuya really has significantly improved!" Grace shrieked with laughter.

"My Turn! I activate Albarea's Pendulum Effect. I draw 2 cards during my Main Phase." Zarc added two more cards into his hand, making him holding three cards in his hand. Looking at the cards, his grin widened. "Yuya, by destroying my dragons, you actually have helped me to make my next move a lost easier."

"What?" Yuya blinked.

"I activate Quick-Play Magic: Chaos Fusion Realm! I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom from my Graveyard with their Effects negated to perform Fusion Summon!" Zarc summoned Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom and then fused them together.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, become one with the hungering fangs of the deadly poison, and devour those who oppose you with your lethal judgement! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Duat (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned Greedy Duat in Attack Position.

"Is Zarc planning to summon the new dragons like when he faced Brother, Ray, and I?!" Reira recognized the card and the Monster. The only thing she could think of about the two remaining cards was…

"That's the only move I am positive Zarc would do, Reira-dono." Tsukikage remarked, analytically watching Zarc.

"I activate Greedy Duat's Effect! Once per Turn it gains ATK equal to all Monsters on the Field until the End Phase!" Zarc increased his Fusion-Pendulum Dragon's ATK to 13500.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect! I negate Greedy Duat's Effect and destroy it!" Yuya removed Harvest Magician, reverting Greedy Duat's Effect. However, right before the dragon could be destroyed, Zarc raised his hand up at Gate Magila.

"I activate Gate Magila's second Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate my Monster's destruction by Effect!" Zarc created a barrier around Greedy Duat, deflecting odd-Eyes Vortex's tornado blast.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon with Greedy Duat!" Zarc attack the Fusion Monster. Greedy Duat's body was covered in golden flames and then the dragon shot violet flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast. Yuya jumped onto Odd-Eyes, directing his dragon to jump to three platforms beside them like a stair until they reached the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!" Yuya landed back on the ground with Odd-Eyes unharmed just as Odd-Eyes Vortex exploded.

"Greedy Duat can attack twice per Turn! Next I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc made his second attack with Greedy Duat on Yuya's ace Monster. Yuya once again motioned his ace Monster to make a run for it. Spotting an Action Card that would be too much to reach with Odd-Eyes, Yuya jumped by himself and picked it.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya's quick action allowed Odd-Eyes to dodge Greedy Duat's claw by jumping to the side.

"When Fusion Monster summoned with Chaos Fusion Realm destroyed a Monster, I can activate Quick-Play Spell: Chaos Xyz Realm from my hand!" Zarc activated his second Quick-Play Spell from his hand.

"I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion from my Graveyard with their Effects negated and Dark Rebellion gained the same Level as Odd-Eyes! I Overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion!" Zarc opened the Overlay Network with the two dragons.

"Kin with dual-colored eyes, unleash the wrath of the dead souls and drag sinners into the pit of purgatory! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Tartaros (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2300 / RNK: 7 / PS: 1)!" Zarc summoned Dark Tartaros in Attack Position.

"I activate Dark Tartaros' Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make all of my opponents' Monster's ATK became 0 and it gains ATK equal to the lost ATKs until it finished attacking!" Zarc increased his Xyz-Pendulum Monster's ATK to 13000.

"I attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon with Dark Tartaros!" Zarc targeted Yuya's Xyz Monster. Dark Tartaros' body was covered in purplish black flames and then the dragon shot black flame from its mouth coated with red flames that spiraling the blast. Before Yuya could look for Action Card, Heaven High Paladin has took the liberty to pick one for Yuya by itself. Smiling gratefully at his Magician, Yuya activated the given card.

"Action Magic: Illumination! I negate the Effect!" Yuya negated Dark Tartaros' Effect, reverting its ATK to normal, and thus, lessened the damage he took from Odd-Eyes Absolute's destruction.

 **YUYA LP: 4000 = 3500**

"When Xyz Monster summoned with Chaos Xyz Realm destroyed a Monster, I can activate Quick-Play Spell: Chaos Synchro Realm from my hand!" Zarc activated the last card in his hand.

"I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck or Graveyard and Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing from my Graveyard with their Effects negated and Odd-Eyes is treated as Level 1 Tuner Monster! I Tune Clear Wing with Odd-Eyes!" Zarc Tuned the two Monsters.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, obtain the crystal wings buried within the coldest realm and bestow winter to your enemies with your freezing winds! Synchro Summon! Descend! Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Hel (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8 / PS: 5)!" Zarc summoned Crystal Hel in Attack Position.

"I attack Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with Crystal Hel!" Zarc declared his last attack using his Synchro-Pendulum Dragon. Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's body soon was frozen solid and then broke to pieces as Crystal Hel slammed its body against Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's delicate frozen body.

 **YUYA LP: 3500 = 2500**

"Crystal Hel's Effect! When it destroyed opponent's Monster, it inflicts half of its original ATK as damage to the opposing player!" Zarc added another damage to Yuya. Crystal Hel hit Yuya with its tail, throwing him back. Heaven High Paladin caught its master from behind before Yuya hit the floor.

 **YUYA LP: 2500 = 1000**

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded. Everybody went silent at Zarc's quick counterattack.

"Amazing… Not only he managed to summon three powerful dragons in a row, he quickly turn the tide to his favor by destroying most of Yuya's dragons."

"I understand why Yuya said he was able to get a Draw against Zarc by a streak of luck. Yuya was having difficulty against Zarc's original Deck, and having Zarc as his opponent who has the power of the Pendulum and teaming up against Ray would be far more difficult of a hurdle." Reiji noted with interest. No matter how people think of it, it's not strange if they think that Yuya and Yuzu won't win for many undeniable facts. First would be for the fact that both Zarc and Ray were not just ordinary Professional Duelists, they were Duel Champions. Second would be for the fact Yuya and Yuzu didn't use the cards that their counterparts have entrusted to them. To put it simply, Yuya and Yuzu were in a huge bind.

"The title of Duel Champion and Supreme King really suits Zarc. And Ray is also a Champion herself. Yuya and Yuzu would be having it hard." Shun huffed, but smiling with confidence. "But Yuya and Yuzu's potentials are far more than that. They'll surprise them and us eventually."

"My Turn! I activate Bloom Haydn's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add the ATK of another Monster I control to Bloom Haydn!" Yuzu added Constanze's ATK to Haydn, making the latter's current ATK 5800.

"I activate Meisterin Constanze's Effect! Once per Turn it can Special Summon a Melodious Monster from Graveyard, but that Monster cannot attack the Turn it was summoned, and Constanze gains ATK equal to half of its ATK until the End Phase!" Yuzu revived Astrid in Attack Position and added half of its ATK to Constanze, increasing its ATK to 4700.

"I activate Prodigy Valentina's Effect! Once per Turn I can lower the ATK of Monsters my opponent controls equal to the difference between our LPs until the End Phase!" Yuzu declared as Prodigy Valentina played its piano. So sonorous was the sound, so soft and melodious the song that some of the audience closed their eyes to hear and feel more of the song. Some of the students closed their eyes to listen to the music played, feeling how soothing it was. At the same time, Zarc's dragons' ATKs were lowered.

"Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Duat with Bloom Haydn!" Yuzu pointed at the Fusion-Pendulum Monster, startling everyone.

"This is a Tag Duel, isn't it! Then we are allowed to help each other!" Yuzu reminded. Looks like everybody has nearly forgotten that they are dueling as two-people teams. They were so preoccupied by the exchange between Yuya and Zarc that they were thinking they were dueling separately. Bloom Haydn started to dance while still singing, all the while producing musical scores that swirling around its body as if dancing with it. The musical scores then broke apart into musical notes that followed Bloom Haydn as it was dancing towards the Fusion-Pendulum Monster. The dragon's body started to be surrounded in bright light. Before the dragon could disintegrate into bright glittering dusk, Ray opened her facedown card.

"Trap Card: Light and Darkness Pheromone! Until the end of this Turn, my opponent can only attack Torah Grammaton!" Ray pointed at Bloom Haydn as Torah Grammaton threw a white and black chain made of energies to Bloom Haydn's left wrist, forcefully pulling the Xyz Monster to it.

"As you said, Yuzu. This is a Tag Duel, which is why I won't let you get in Zarc's way!" Ray responded to Yuzu's reminder.

"I activate Bloom Haydn's Effect! I negate and destroy my opponent's Magic or Trap Card!" Yuzu detached an Overlay Unit from her Xyz Monster. Bloom Haydn threw a shuriken-like weapon made from leaves towards Ray's Trap Card.

Ray has Sephira Saber to take her for a flight. Sephira Saber flapped its wings and took its master to a platform where an Action Card was. "That won't do! Action Magic: Magic Cancel! I negate your Bloom Haydn's Effect!" She declared as Bloom Haydn's shuriken was destroyed.

Bloom Haydn freed itself from Torah Grammaton's chain, the Melodious Monster sent sound waves through its singing at the Pendulum Monster. Torah Grammaton crossed its arms in front of its face as the sound waves hit. Due to the Trap Card's Effect, Torah Grammaton is not destroyed.

 **RAY LP: 4000 = 1650**

"Next I attack with Constanze!" Yuzu declared attack using her Synchro Monster. Constanze swung its baton, creating colorful musical notes that went towards Torah Grammaton. Ray jumped off from Sephira Saber to get an Action Card at the edge of a platform below her. After snatching the card, she was caught in Sephira Exa's embrace.

"Action Magic: Bi-Attack! I double Torah Grammaton's ATK!" Ray increased Torrah Grammaton's ATK to 6900. Torah Grammaton destroyed each of the musical notes with its dual swords while rushing towards Constanze. The musical notes popped out like bubbles, turning into colorful sparks that glittering Torah Grammaton's body. The Pendulum Monster slashed its swords against Constanze, destroying the Synchro Monster. Yuzu was blown back from the explosion, her back hit the ground.

 **YUZU LP: 4000 = 1800**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded while returning to her feet, legs were shaking for a second before she recovered. Ray was like only using one Monster, but she managed to find a way to counter her attack with huge damage. Not only that, both Ray and Zarc have gotten accustomed of using Action Cards so quickly.

" _Their capabilities to adapt to a Duel that was supposed to be new for them are amazing. They also can already communicate with their Monsters and coordinating their movements with them like breathing while Yuya and I can just only recently doing it…"_ Yuzu thought while eyeing Ray who was going to start her Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Ritual Magic: Nekroz Mirror! I can Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand by Releasing 3 different Types of Monsters that I control! Mage who weave the power of legendary monsters, clad yourself in the armors of light and darkness and descend to the battlefield! Ritual Summon! Level 11! Nekroz of Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" Ray destroyed Sephira Saber, Sephira Exa, and Sephira Qiuguo and then summoned Nekroz of Sophia in Attack Position.

"I activate Nekroz of Sophia's Effect! Once per Turn I can lower my opponent's Monster's ATK by 500 for each Monster used to summon this card until the end of Turn!" Nekroz of Sophia formed a magic circle around Valentina's body, making its current ATK 600.

"Battle! I attack Prodigy Valentina with Nekroz of Sophia!" Ray declared immediately. Nekroz of Sophia formed black energy in its right hand and white energy in its left hand. The Ritual Monster then joined the two energies together into one and unleashed it towards the Fusion Melodious Monster in a form of a blast of light and darkness mixed together. Prodigy Valentina yelled in pain as the blast hit its body. Yuzu quickly has Bloom Haydn to carry her for Action Card again. Bloom Haydn reached the top of a pillar and gave the Action Card to Yuzu who was shorter to reach it.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! I reduce the damage to 0!" Yuzu was cradled in Bloom Haydn's arms as Prodigy Valentina was destroyed, not suffering from any damage. However, she then noticed Ray has just jumped onto a platform with an Action Card in her hand.

"Action Magic: Wonder Chance! Nekroz of Sophia can attack again!" Ray pointed at Bloom Haydn. As Nekroz of Sophia made its second attack, Bloom Haydn quickly pulled Yuzu to the back while it blocked Nekroz of Sophia's light and darkness blast, exploding its body.

 **YUZU LP: 1800 = 800**

"I end my Turn." Ray concluded.

"Yuzu's LP is red already?!" Shuzo bulged his eyes out and held his head with his hands in panic.

"But her LP still remains. Have more faith in your daughter, Shuzo. Just like I still believing in my son." Yusho patted Shuzo's back in assurance.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards!" Yuya added 2 cards to his hand. He picked and revealed one of the two.

"I activate Magic Card: Amazing Pendulum! I can set Pendulum Scale using the Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck!" Yuya added Odd-Eyes Priest and Aurora Magician back into his hand.

"With Scale 3 Odd-Eyes Priest and Scale 11 Aurora Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from Extra Deck!" Yuya summoned back Entermate Harvest Dancer and Entermate Partnaga in Attack Position.

"When Harvest Dancer is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Monster from my Deck!" Yuya summoned Entermate Silk Hat (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 200 / LV: 4) in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion, from my hand! I Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Partnaga! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Entermate Odd-Eyes Metal Claw (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Metal Claw in Attack Position.

"He finally used it. And to summon the Monster he used to defeat us." Yuri said with amusement.

"Huh? Since when Yuya has Fusion card?" Serena wondered. So far, Yuya only used the Pendulum Effect of Trump Witch, Monster Effects of his Monsters, or taking a Fusion card from his opponent's Graveyard to perform Fusion Summon. From that, she assumed that Yuya has no Fusion card at all.

"I gave it to him after our Duel." Yuri answered while smirking satisfactionally at Yuya's Fusion Summon.

Yuya, on the other hand, inwardly thanked Yuri for this. The next day after the Tag Duel in Academia, Yuya was shocked to receive a letter from Yuri that contained a Fusion Card and a note that saying 'I still have many spares, so I'm giving one to you. Use it as you please.' Yuya didn't know if this was Yuri's way of thanking him or something else, but whatever it is, hopes that this small connection between them might turn into the slightest hint of hope for them to understand one another in the future.

Yuya placed away the thought to refocuse to the Duel. "I Tune Aurora Magician with Harvest Dancer! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Entermate Nirvana Violist (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 200 / LV: 10)!" He summoned Nirvana Violist in Attack Position. Nirvana Violist smiled and waving at the audience, the girls in particular, making those girls squealed and cheered for the Synchro Monster. Yuya himself sweat dropped at his own Monster.

"It's that strong but annoying Monster that Yuya used against us in our Tag Duel! Why it has to be that Monster..." Yugo groaned. While he begrudgingly admitted that the Synchro Entermate Monster was strong, he found its attitude annoying and developed quick dislike for the Monster.

"That is one narcissist Monster you've got, Yuya." Zarc remarked, spotting the same reaction as Yuya.

Yuya cleared his throat before continuing his move. He can think about his Monster later. "I activate Entermate Silk Hat's Effect! On the Turn this card is Special Summoned from Deck, I can Special Summon a face-up Entermate Monster from my Extra Deck!" He summoned Odd-Eyes Dissolver in Attack Position.

"I Overlay Odd-Eyes Dissolver and Silk Hat! Conductor from the blessed garden, guide the opera with your marvelous baton! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Entermate Magnolia Maestro (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2400 / RNK: 8 / ORU: 3)!" Yuya summoned Magnolia Maestro in Attack Position.

"As I thought, now he is summoning the Monster he used against me and Ruri. Its music still sounds as soothing as before I last saw it." Yuto closed his eyes, enjoying the music that Nirvana Violist played while being conducted by Magnolia Maestro.

"Battle! I attack Greedy Duat with Nirvana Violist!" Nirvana Violist played its viola, playing a folk music, native to Maiami City. To the people who were watching who were mostly Maiami residents, the music was familiar, refreshing, yet also energetic that fired them up. Musical notes formed from the viola, floating throughout the course and exploded like fireworks. Greedy Duat who was hit by the countless musical notes slowly disintegrating.

Zarc jumped onto his Greedy Duat. Together with it, they reached and Action Card on a wall beside them. "Action Magic: Tenacity! My Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle!" As the card was activated, Greedy Duat roared, echoing throughout the whole stadium and to certain extent to the outside as well. The musical notes hitting its body were blown away and exploded, forming a huge note-shaped firework.

 **ZARC LP: 5100 = 4600**

"I attack Crystal Hel with Odd-Eyes Metal Claw!" Yuya continued. Metal Claw ran towards the Supreme King Servant Dragon, creating marks on the ground with its extended claws along the way. Zarc removed himself from Greedy Duat to be with Crystal Hel.

"When Crystal Hel battles against Monster with higher ATK, their ATKs are switched!" Zarc reminded as Crystal Hel's wings started to shine. However, Metal Claw wouldn't let that to happen.

"If Odd-Eyes Metal Claw is summoned using Fusion Card, it's unaffected by card Effects!" Yuya revealed as Metal Claw roared, unleashing energy wave that pushed back Crystal Hel before it unleash its power, startling the dragon. Zarc once again went for an Action Card with Crystal Hel. Yuya tried to stop him with his Monsters who were not attacking, but Zarc made them dumbstruck by jumping on a platform and then has Crystal Hel to shoot its blast right under the platform he was standing at, pushing him up to a higher platform that was beyond Yuya's reach.

"Action Magic: Encore! I reactivate Tenacity in Graveyard!" Crystal Hel covered its body with its wings as Metal Claw crossed its claws, creating an attack with a shape of 'X'. The Syncho dragon stumbled down from the attack, but quickly stood up again while looking the X-shaped marks on its wings.

 **ZARC LP: 4600 = 4100**

"I attack Dark Tartaros with Magnolia Maestro!" Magnolia Maestro moved its baton like it was guiding a musical performance. Musical scores began to appear from each of Magnolia Maestro's baton movements which followed by Nirvana Violist's viola as if following Magnolia Maestro's guide, coordinating its pitch and all in accordance to the Magnolia Maestro's baton. Zarc surprised everyone by using that music as part of his show. He ride on Dark Tartaros' back and the dragon began to dance in the sky following the flow of music from Magnolia Maestro while still able to focus on looking for Action Card.

"Action Magic: Quick Guard! I change Dark Tartaros' Position into Defense Position and it cannot be destroyed!" Zarc got one and made Dark Tartaros into defensive stance, covering its body with its wings that blocking the musical notes.

"I activate Magnolia Maestro's Effect! When it fails to destroy opponent's Monster by Battle, it can inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Yuya detached an Overlay Unit, prompting Magnolia Maestro to point its baton at Zarc. From the tip of the baton, a white light shot out, striking Zarc.

 **ZARC LP: 4100 = 3700**

"I attack Greedy Duat with Heaven High Paladin!" Yuya declared attack with his new Magician. An fire that does not emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall. The bright light filled the vision of those present, and manifested an open, barren desert with a of rubble littered with, perhaps a countless number, of swords anchored in the ground. Heaven High Paladin took two of the many swords before the rest of the swords gathered together becoming what looked like a wave with Heaven High Paladin standing at the top of it. Heaven High Paladin pointed at the Fusion-Pendulum dragon, prompting the wave of swords to dash at it.

"Action Magic: Stealth! My Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Zarc activated an Action Card, creating a barrier that blocking the wave of swords trying to break through. Heaven High Paladin who was standing at the top of the swords jumped to reach Greedy Duat, giving the dragon a slash of its two swords. With its job done, the swords disappeared along with the change in scenery as Heaven High Paladin retreated back beside Yuya.

 **ZARC LP: 3700 = 3500**

"I end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Zarc looked at the card he just drew and smiled. Noticing that, Yuya quickly took an action.

"I activate Magnolia Maestro's second Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can change all my Monsters' position into Defense Position and vice versa, and it cannot be destroyed by Battle until the end of this Turn!" Yuya changed his Entermate Monsters and Magician's Position into defensive, enabling them to endure Zarc's dragons' attack in case Zarc made his move.

"I give you an A for playing safe, but unfortunately that won't be enough to help either you or your Monster, Yuya." Zarc told his Pendulum fragment and then showed the card he just drew to him.

"I activate Magic Card: Contract with the Supreme King! I pay 1000 LP to add two Pendulum Cards from my Deck into my hand." Zarc activated the card, sacrificing 1000 of his LP and then added Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician into his hand.

 **ZARC LP: 3500 = 2500**

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Appear before me, my Magicians!" Zarc summoned Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 1) and Chronograph Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6 / PS: 8) in Attack Position.

"It's those two Magicians that Zarc used to summon Supreme King Dragon!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"So he is going to summon the Supreme King Dragon?" Gongenzaka's face became rather grim. Although Zarc has returned to the way he was, the thought of the dark colossal dragon pretty much looking like abomination appearing again didn't feel right for him.

"But Zarc doesn't have the Four Heavenly Dragons since they are in Yuya and the others' possession. And he already banished his four Magicians to summon his four dragons." Sora reminded

"Didn't he use a card to allow him summon the Supreme King Dragon by banishing his four Supreme King Servant Dragons? So maybe…" Dennis trailed off as he reminded them.

"I activate Supreme King Magila's Pendulum Effect. I increase my LP equal to the total ATKs of all Magician-Type Monsters I control." Zarc added Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician's ATKs to his LP.

 **ZARC LP: 2500 = 6500**

"He recovered his LP again! Is that why he summoned those two Magicians?" Yuzu mumbled while looking at Zarc's Magicians.

" _No. He must be planning something else from this…"_ Yuya inwardly answered Yuzu's question. Zarc's original style of Dueling was mostly using the element of surprise to entrance his audience, but that was something that he does through planning while cooperating with his Monsters and didn't just do it so spontaneously.

As if reading Yuya's mind, Zarc nodded at his Pendulum counterpart as he spread his arms at his two Magicians. "By banishing Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician and 1 Xyz, Fusion, and Synchro Monsters I control on the Field I can Special Summon my strongest Magician!" He announced as the two said Magicians raised their weapons to the sky, forming a magic circle with a scene of the space in the hole of the circle and they entered it together.

"Strongest Magician?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"The ultimate Magician who rules over the Four Celestial Magicians and reigns together with the ultimate dragon in the fifth dimension, unleash your greatest magic to the whole world! Integration Summon! Appear! Galaxy High Paladin (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 0)!" Zarc summoned a male Magician wearing black robe with dark purple details, high shoulders, knee-high boots and a large purple sash around his waist. Its hair was stylized to resemble a single larger pair of horns. Its face and head were covered similarly like Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician.

"When Galaxy High Paladin is Special Summoned, I can banish my four dragons to summon my majestic dragon!" Zarc banished Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing, and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom from Extra Deck and Graveyard.

As Zarc announced, the spirits of the four said dragons ascend into the sky, above the clouds. Unlike before, the dark clouds and the red lightning didn't appear, only the same magic circle when Zarc first became one with his dragons. The clouds then began to disappear as something descended from the magic circle, illuminated by the ray of sunshine.

"The ultimate dragon who governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension! Now, fight together with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Zarc finally summoned his ace Monster. However, this Supreme King Zarc was different from before. While it was still similar in shapes, its eyes that used to be red were now the same color as its master and its originally black body became pure silver that reflected the light with several green lines like Zarc's hair.

"This is…" Yuya was nearly speechless from the sight of the dragon. Everyone did. The sinister and menacing aura emitted from the colossal dragon when they fought it was gone as if that never existed to begin with.

"That is the Supreme King Dragon…?" Reiji uttered in disbelieve, even he couldn't hide his shock.

"That's not an entirely new dragon? It's really the same Supreme King Dragon…?" Reira repeated, having difficulty accepting it.

The Supreme King Dragon's body was covered in white light and it slowly shrunk until it was about in the same size as the other dragons. Zarc jumped onto the dragon's hand, holding onto it as the dragon let out a heavy sighing sound, and push its head gently against Zarc's face.

"We have reached an understanding." Zarc smiled while carefully put his hands against the Supreme King Dragon's chin, petting softly.

 **A FEW MINUTES AGO – ZARC'S MIND SPACE**

As Yuya and Reiji's Duel going to reach its climax, Zarc sensed something behind him. He was then hovered by a huge shadow. Zarc looked up to see the colossal red-eyed black dragon who shared the same name as him. It was the very dragon that was born from his and his four dragons' hatred for mankind. Zarc yelped as the Supreme King Dragon hissed and slammed his body down with its giant hand, his head between its fingers holding him down. The dragon leaned its head closer to him as it continued to hiss at the grey haired boy who simply looked at the dragon calmly. Zarc understood why the dragon appeared now and why it was doing this to him. Zarc no longer felt burdened and able to see without any filters or restrictions because his spirit has been freed from anything the bound him in the past, but the same couldn't be said to the Supreme King Dragon. The one who needed to be saved was not only him, but also this dragon in front of him.

Zarc opened his mouth and started to speak. "You were born not only from our hatred and anger, but also…from my sadness and fear…" He slowly told the dragon whose eyes hardened on him.

"Ever since my parents' death, I grew afraid that I will forget them. I tried my best to keep their memories alive by training hard to become a Duel Champion. But at the same time, while I have a lot of happy memories with them, I also feel pain, especially when I lost a Duel. I felt I have disappointed my parents and it reminded me how I lost them…" Zarc felt tears threatened to form in his eyes as he remembered the dead bodies of his parents and the emptiness he felt when they left him by himself. He wanted nothing more but to return to the times he didn't need to feel this emptiness. He felt that one day he'll get used to that, too. Like how repeatedly scraped skin eventually grows thick and hard. But he felt that doing that would be a disgrace to their memories. He wants to remember them. He wants to remember his parents when he wants to. Not any other time. And someday, he wants to be able to perceive what happened to them in positive way…to be able to neatly file it away with everything else.

"And then I thought that whenever I win, I am happy. When I am happy, it became less painful and reminded me how my parents always praised me. So I thought I must continue to win in their memories as well as fulfilling my own dream. But as the result I became so afraid of losing. I thought if I lost even just once, then everything precious to me will be taken away until I have nothing. That's why listened and answer to everyone's expectations." Zarc was so happy whenever he won, but because of that he felt less empathetic because he was not sharing others' pain at that moment. Empathy is a two-edged emotion – while it connects people to others and helps them know their plight, joy or devastation, it can also drain them and keep them away form their own even-keel reality. The moments of pure joy or happiness are often respites from the stark reality of life and should be fostered and enjoyed.

"I eventually sensed and felt humans' negative emotions and their corrupted desires. As I did exactly what they expected me to, I felt they were taking away my dream, my emotions, my belief, everything…and I finally hated them. That's how you were born…" The piling stress, grief, anger, and hatred eventually took a toll on Zarc, and before he knew it he wished to destroy everything – the humanity.

"Although we don't want to believe that humanity is corrupted, it is something we must accept, and we must not feel guilty for wanting it to be over so we do not have to feel pain anymore. Because even though they didn't show it, they were actually hurting as much as we are." Zarc has realized now. He remembered now. Not wanting to be in pain and granting forgiveness, is such an essentially human thing – as they have love, spirituality and the notion of truth itself, as a way to bind human beings to themselves.

"All beings are behaving according to their own personal reality. Every human has created their own story, their own reality, and their own narrative about the way the world is working. Every single being is seeing the world according to their own personal reality. It might have been totally false or maybe some of what we were doing wasn't really good, but they reacted based on their best understanding of reality. Just like us does." Zarc understood now that thinking all humans are corrupted and all were actually conception he made by himself. Just like any other being, he and the Supreme King Dragon were stuck on their assumptions, they were stuck in their core beliefs, and they were stuck in their own pain.

"When you're going through life not having forgiven someone that has really hurt you, it's like you're carrying that person through life on your back. By forgiving, you will be freed. You won't be in pain anymore." The reality is every single one of them as human beings has their weaknesses and they do the best that they can do based on where they are at in their level of consciousness and in their level of humanity. By thinking they were doing the best that they knew how to do base on where they are at in their journey through life. Forgiving them is something that not only those people deserve, but also a gift they give their selves.

"There's no need for us to bear all this pain anymore. It's time for us to forgive ourselves…and the people who have wronged us."

The Supreme King Dragon removed its hand from Zarc, allowing the boy to stand up. The dragon then crouched, bowing to Zarc and let the grey haired boy to place its hand on its head. The Supreme King Dragon's serene emotions went into Zarc who shed tears from it. They looked at each other one last time before the Supreme King Dragon's body was covered by bright light. When the light disappeared, Zarc picked the card of the Supreme King Dragon whose appearance has changed.

 **PRESENT TIME – COLISEUM OF STAR – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

"By forgiving ourselves and everyone from the United World, we no longer feel burdened. We are very happy right now. Especially now that I remember the love I have…" Zarc smiled serenely after he explained what happened with his ace Monster. He looked at Ray, his devoted affection for her visible on his face, and it reddened Ray's cheeks.

"It took you so long…dummy…" Ray murmured shyly, but nevertheless was elated. If only there were just the two of them, she would have hugged him by now.

Yuya and Yuzu felt a trickle of tear formed in their eyes, and so did Ray. No, not only the three of them, everyone who was watching understood. They knew that neither Zarc nor the Supreme King Dragon wished for something like that to happen to them. They don't want to live in the past. The present moment is where creativity, energy, peak health, exponential productivity and miracles live. There are so many people if they scratch the surface behind their happy interiors, they will find pain, rage, shame, guilt, and sadness. If they live in the moment and they release what happened to them in the past, then they really are creating their future.

Yuya wiped the tear away and smiled at Zarc, feeling happy for his original self. They have finally been freed from the shackles of the past that had made him suffered.

"Then show us more of your real Dueling! Show us the real Supreme King's greatest Dueling!" Yuya encouraged, which followed by cheers demanding for the same thing.

Zarc missed this feeling. It has been a long time since people cheered for him. "It's show time! I activate Supreme King Dragon's Effect! When this card is summoned, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponents' Field and inflict damage equal to the total of their ATKs!" As he declared, the Supreme King Dragon was ready to shot golden lightning towards the other Monsters.

Before Yuya was about to do something, Yuzu quickly took out a card from her hand. "I activate Reala's Effect from my hand! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can negate my opponent's Monster's Effect!" The spirit of the Melodious Monster sang a slow soft song, rendering the Supreme King Dragon paralyzed and unable to shoot its lightning.

"Then I Battle! I attack Magnolia Maestro with Galaxy High Paladin!" The Magician opened a portal where various swords came out. With a snap of its fingers, the swords continuously launched at the Xyz Entermate Monster without a break while Galaxy High Paladin took one of the swords. The moment the sword destroyed the Xyz Monster, Galaxy High Paladin jumped and performed what looked like a sword dance. It beautifully dancing around the other Entermate Monsters, moving its sword that it looked like it was going to strike them and the Entermate Monsters were wary even though it won't be possible as Galaxy High Paladin has finished its attack.

 **YUYA LP: 1000 = 500**

"Next I attack Odd-Eyes Metal Claw with Supreme King Dragon!" Zarc made his second attack with his ace Monster. The dragon flew forward towards the Entermate Fusion Monster who was distracted by Galaxy High Paladin's dancing until Zarc and his dragon were only a few steps away. Despite its attempt to dodge, Galaxy High Paladin stopped it from doing so with the movements of its sword.

"I activate Entermate Silk Hat's Effect in the Graveyard! I banish it to negate the damage!" Yuya quickly banished Silk Hat to create a barrier for him that blocking the impact of Metal Claw's destruction as the Supreme King Dragon clawed it.

"I end my Turn." Zarc finished, bowing with his Monsters, which earned claps from the audience.

Yuzu giggled at Zarc's show. He was really similar as Yuya like this. In that case, she must not lose too, both as an Entertainer and as a Duelist. "My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Melodious Miracle from my hand! With this card I can Special Summon Melodious Monsters with the same Summoning Methods! I return Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters from my Field and Graveyard to the Extra Deck to activate this card!" Yuzu returned Bloom Haydn, Meisterin Constanze, and Prodigy Valentina to the Extra Deck.

"I then get to Special Summon Monsters from my Extra Deck with the same Summoning Method as the returned Monsters! Come forth!" Yuzu summoned Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7), Beethova the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 9), and Bloom Seraph the Angelic Melodious Saint (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 / ORU: 2 / PS: 10), all three in Attack Position.

"It's the card that Yuzu used when she fought in the Battle Royale final!" Rin quickly recognized the move.

"Then she is going to summon that Monster again?" Serena wondered, referring to Angela.

"I release Beethova and Bloom Seraph! Perform the greatest musical concert ever with your enchanting voice and wonderful song that represents the beauty of natures! Behold! The Goddess of Nature – Melodious Angela (ATK: ? / DEF: 3400 / LV: 10 / PS: 4)!" Yuzu summoned Angela in Attack Position.

"Oh? Why didn't she use Bloom Prima too? With Angela's Effect, she could have gained more ATK." Ruri wondered in confusion.

"I activate Angela's Effect! It gains ATK equal to the ATKs of the Monsters that are released to summon this card!" Angela's body was covered in golden light as Yuzu increased Angela's ATK to 5000.

"Battle! I attack Nekroz of Sophia with Bloom Diva! When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned Monster, it cannot be destroyed! The opposing Monster will be destroyed instead and receive the damage! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu made her first attack with her ace Monster. Bloom Diva's shout created strong tornado towards the Ritual Monster.

"I activate Galaxy High Paladin's second Effect! Once per Turn I can negate an attack of my opponent's Monster!" Zarc pointed at his Magician. The Magician pulled out one sword and threw it towards Bloom Diva's attack, dissolving it and caused the Melodious Monster to stumble from surprise.

"Then I attack Torah Grammaton with Angela!" Yuzu moved to Ray's other Monster. Angela began to sing, sending its sound waves at the Sephira Pendulum Monster.

"I activate Light and Darkness Pheromone's Effect! When Torah Grammaton I control is targeted for an attack, I halve the damage I take!" Ray banished the Trap Card from her Graveyard to create a transparent barrier that protecting her from the sound waves while Torah Grammaton was unfortunately destroyed.

 **RAY LP: 1650 = 875**

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. Things will start to become far more difficult for her and Yuya from now on. As Zarc has summoned the Supreme King Dragon, they can't freely add cards into their hands outside Draw Phase since Zarc would just destroy it, so Action Duel that was their specialty was no good now. But she won't let this get her spirit down. She was sure that Yuya felt the same. To prove themselves, to give Zarc and Ray their peace, and most of all to experience a fun and wonderful Duel, they won't give up.

"My Turn! Draw!" Ray looked at the card she drew and her eyes glinted. She glanced at Zarc who noticed her. Without saying anything, they nodded at each other. Now it's her Turn to show off.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Ray summoned Sephira Saber, Sephira Exa, and Sephira Qiuguo back to the Field in Attack Position.

"When Sephira Qiuguo is Pendulum Summoned, I can add a Sephira Card!" Ray added Magic Card into her hand and immediately activated it.

"I activate Magic Card: Blessed Draw! I can draw cards equal to Sephira or Nekroz Monster I control!" As Ray controlled 3 Sephira Monsters, she drew 3 cards into her hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Sephira Fusion! I can use this card and one Sephira Monster as Materials to Fusion Summon! I Fuse Sephira Exa with this card! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Level 6! Sephira Gardenia (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 6)!" Ray summoned a female humanoid Monster wearing a purple bra top, black sleeves over its forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds its spear. It was also wearing a feather-shaped earrings and a darkish purple garb adorned with tribal accessories.

"I activate Magic Card: Sephira Synchro! I can treat this card as a Level 2 Tuner Monster, and tune it with Sephira Saber! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Sephira Evergreen (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Ray summoned a humanoid female Monster that was wearing a revealing form-fitting dress of white, greenish, and gold consisting of a white top, green sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing green straps on the sides of its torso, and two straps that go over its shoulders into a cross-back shape. It wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from its waist, green and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots.

"I activate Magic Card: Sephira Xyz! I can perform Xyz Summon using Sephira cards in my Pendulum Zones! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Sephira Clambell (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / RNK 3: ORU: 2)!" Ray summoned a female humanoid Monster wearing a black chest piece with a high collar with a bare back strapped on belts. From the lower parts of the chest piece there are two symmetrical white capes with pockets. At the top sides of the chest piece there are silver pauldrons, and the upper part of the wearer's arms are covered with red straps adorned with silver pieces. From the pauldrons hang two symmetrical white capes. The inside color of the capes on both, upper and lower, pauldrons is red. The wearer wears red and black boots that reach the half of a thigh, and black gloves.

"From Pendulum she perform Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz in one go?!" Shuzo gaped.

"Those 3 cards are quite similar with the ones that Brother used in his last Duel against Yuya." Reira noted, blinking at Ray and her new Monsters.

"The two of you are indeed siblings, Reiji-dono." Tsukikage commented, which Reiji took as a compliment as he smiled proudly at his older sister.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Prima with Sephira Gardenia!" The Fusion Monster pierced its spear to the ground, causing plant stalks to burst out and trapped the Melodious Monster into a cocoon. When the cocoon cracked opened, butterflies came out while Bloom Prima was gone, nowhere to be seen within the dissolved cocoon.

 **YUZU LP: 800 = 700**

"I attack Bloom Diva with Sephira Evergreen!" The Synchro Monster took out its bow and pointed it at the Fusion Melodious Monster. Winking, Sephira Evergreen shot the arrow towards its target.

"I activate Sephira Evergreen's Effect! When this card battles, all Effects of the opposing is negated!" As Ray revealed this, the arrow was covered in green whirlwind. When the arrow pierced Bloom Diva, the whirlwind went up and blew away leaves left behind from Gardenia's attack.

 **YUZU LP: 700 = 300**

"I attack Angela with Sephira Clambell! I detach an Overlay Unit to change Angela's ATK to half of this card's ATK!" Ray changed Angela's ATK into 600. At the same time, Sephira Clambell slashed its sword, sending an energy slash that took a form of a bird.

"I activate Dandellia's Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to negate my Melodious Monster's destruction, negate the damage, and I gain LP equal to the damage I suppose to take!" Yuzu banished Dandellia, allowing Angela to deflect the energy slash with its sound wave, though Yuzu got pushed back from the damage.

 **YUZU LP: 300 = 900**

"I activate Gardenia's Effect. At the end of the Battle Phase, I gain 300 LP for each Sephira Monster I control." Ray added before ending her Turn. Gardenia's flowers spread Ray's entire body with their powders, recovering her LP.

 **RAY LP: 850 = 1750**

Right before Ray announced her End Phase, Yuzu interrupted. "I activate Mirialla's Effect! During either player's the End Phase, I can banish it from my Graveyard to return my Monsters in Graveyard that is originally from Extra Deck back to the Extra Deck!" Yuzu banished Mirialla. She returned Bloom Diva, Bloom Prima, and other Melodious Monsters from her Extra Deck that got sent to Graveyard back to her Extra Deck.

"I end my Turn." Ray finished, also bowing to everyone together with her Monsters and earned her applause.

"Man, the two of you are really something else!" Yuya exclaimed, face brimming with excitement and determination. This was so fun. The most fun they have!

"You are the strongest opponents we have ever dueled against." Yuzu told their original selves. This was the first time they have experienced a Duel that made their hearts beating this fast and rushed their adrenaline this high.

"The same goes for us. This is the first time ever since we became Champions we have are having so uch fun in a Duel." Zarc replied.

"The two of you still have something behind your sleeves, right? Isn't it about time that you show us everything you have?" Ray urged the two Pendulum counterparts.

"We will! The fun starts now! My Turn! With Scale 1 Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest and Scale 9 Entermate Skullcrobat Joker (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100 / LV: 4 / DEF: 8), I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters!" Yuya set the Pendulum Scale again, but didn't perform Pendulum Summon yet.

"I activate Skullcrobat Joker's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can add two Pendulum Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya added two Odd-Eyes Dragons into his hand.

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8 / PS: 0) in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon raised its head as it charged its energy in its mouth, ready to attack. Before it was unleash, Yuya made another move.

"I activate Sweet Magician's Effect! I banish it from Graveyard to double all of my Monsters' ATKs and increase my LP equal to its ATK!" Yuya doubled Odd-Eyes Phantom's ATK to 5000 and Prism-Eyes' ATK to 6400, and then recovered his LP by 1500.

 **YUYA LP: 500 = 2000**

The Phantom Dragon shot its spiralling flames, burning the Supreme King Dragon's body who had covered Zarc with its hand. Zarc raised his hand at his Magician.

"I activate Galaxy High Paladin's Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate a battle!" Following Zarc's declaration, the Magician reappeared right in front of Zarc and the Supreme King Dragon, twirling its staff to dissolve the flames.

"Monsters whose ATKs have been increased by Sweet Magician is unaffected by card Effects until the Battle Phase ends!" Yuya interjected as the flames continued to burn. However, due to Supreme King Dragon's Effect, it cannot be destroyed as long as there were Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro Monster in Graveyard.

 **ZARC LP: 6500 = 5500**

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Effect! On the Turn this card has been Pendulum Summoned and inflict Battle Damage, I can inflict additional damage equal to the total ATKs of the cards in my Pendulum Zones!" Yuya added Skullcrobat's ATK as additional damage. Skullcrobat momentarily descended from its Pendulum Zone and hit Zarc with its stick, inflicting 1800 damage to Zarc.

 **ZARC LP: 5500 = 3600**

"Next I attack Galaxy High Paladin with Prism-Eyes! Spectrum Blast!" Prism-Eyes' irises glowed as it attached its tail to the floor. The blue orb on its stomach was glowing as well as it shot a multiple-colored flame blast towards the Paladin.

"I activate Galaxy High Paladin's third Effect! During my opponent's Battle Phase, I can add a Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard to my hand in exchange I skip my next Turn!" Zarc added an Action Card in the Graveyard to his hand.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my Monster's destruction and halve the damage!" While even without Miracle Galaxy High Paladin won't be destroyed since it won't be destroyed as long as Supreme King Dragon was still on the Field, it the damage needed to be avoided or else he is done for.

 **ZARC LP: 3600 = 2400**

"I end my Turn." Yuya finished with a big smile. Making sure not to make it too victorious since he hasn't win…yet.

"Due to Galaxy High Paladin's Effect, your Turn is skipped t my Turn! I activate Magic Card: White Flowers! I can set a Pendulum Scale with Melodious Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck!" Yuzu added Uni and Edna to make her Pendulum Scale.

"With Scale 1 Uni the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) and Scale 11 Edna the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 5), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 6 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuzu summoned back Angela and Astrid in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Sephira Evergreen with Angela!" Angela's ATK automatically increased to 5000 while singing.

"I activate Sephira Gardenia's Effect. Once per Turn, when my opponent declares attack on a Sephira Monster, I can decrease the Monster's ATK equal to the ATK of another Monster with the same Type that my opponent controls!" Ray lowered Angela's ATK equal to Astrid's ATK, making its current ATK 2000. Angela's sound wave was reflected, destroying itself. Despite this, Yuzu wasn't unnerved and continued.

 **YUZU LP: 900 = 200**

"Then I attack Gardenia with Astrid!" Yuzu attack again with her other Monster. Astrid prepared to sing as well and Ray ready to retaliate, but Zarc interrupted them both.

"I activate Galaxy High Paladin's Effect! I negate the attack!" He motioned his Magician to stop the Melodious Monster. Galaxy High Paladin kicked Astrid away from Gardenia, effectively stopping its attack.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. She failed to inflict even a single damage against Ray, but yet her confident smile didn't leave her face. Ray was impressed and deduced that the younger girl must be planning something.

"My Turn!" Ray started her Turn. Without even looking at the card she drew, she knew what that card was. She heard its voice. She felt its throbbing heart. She has been waiting for it.

Ray raised her arm, continuing her Turn. "I Release all of my Monsters on the Field to Special Summon the Monster in my hand! The all-knowing goddess who gave light to the universe, liberate the souls trapped in the darkness with your purity! Descend! The Star-Creator God – Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" She summoned her original ace Monster in Attack Position.

"I activate Sophia's Effect! When it was summoned, all cards on every player's Field, Graveyard, and hand are banished!" Ray declared as Sophia unleashed a blast that destroyed all other cards beside itself.

Before his cards could be destroyed, Yuya activated its Effect. Good thing he had prepared for this. "I activate Heaven High Paladin's Effect! When an Effect that will banish cards from Fields and hands activates, all the cards will be sent to Graveyard instead!" While the cards in all of their Graveyards were banished, all cards in their hands and Field were not banished and instead filled their respective Graveyards. As Heaven High Paladin was unaffected by card Effects, Supreme King Dragon was unaffected by Effects that will make them leave the Field, and Galaxy High Paladin cannot be destroyed as long as Supreme King Dragon was present on the Field, the three Monsters were not destroyed.

"Battle! I attack directly with Sophia!" Sophia accumulated black and white energies in both her hands. It extended its hand towards its target – Yuzu. Enough energy accumulated, Sophia shot its attack, forming a monochrome blast towards Yuzu. The pink haired girl looked at the attack with her fingers on the screen of her Duel Disk, ready to press. Explosion from the impact resulted with thick smoke and blew of winds that filled the entire stadium. When the smoke disappeared, however, Yuzu was standing unharmed with Odd-Eyes Priest shielding her.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Priest's Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I reduce the damage to 0!" Yuya revealed, having banished the Entermate Monster to protect Yuzu before she could do it herself as she has the Monster that can save her from the attack. Yuzu has helped him before, so he now he was even with her.

"Thank you, Yuya." Yuzu thanked her partner.

"No problem! You said it yourself, this is a Tag Duel so it's normal to help each other!" Yuya gave a thumb up to her.

"I end my Turn." Ray concluded.

"My Turn!" Yuya looked at the card he drew and his ears heard a familiar howl from his Deck. He understood what this mean. It wanted to be summoned now, and Yuya can do it with this card he just drew.

"I activate Magic Card: Draw of Life! I pay half of my LP so that all players can draw until they have 5 cards in their hands!" Yuya and the others drew five cards at the cost of his LP.

 **YUYA LP: 2000 = 1000**

"I activate Magic Card: Resurrection of the Dead! I can Special Summon a Monster from Graveyard!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in Attack Position.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Realm! I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck and Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Graveyard with its Effect negated and Release them! I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck or hand regardless of the Pendulum Scale!" He activated the card, summoning Odd-Eyes and Prism-Eyes into his Field and immediately released them. A pendulum then appeared from the ground, similarly in shape as Yuya's pendant. The pendulum then started to crack as Yuya began his chanting.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes! Reflect your wondrous bravery and move forward to the path of supremacy! Overscale Pendulum! Level 10! Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10 / PS: 1)!" Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon in Attack Position.

"And then, with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 8 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters!" Yuya summoned back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's first Effect! Once per Turn, all Monsters on my Field gain this card's ATK!" Yuya increased Heaven High Paladin's ATK to 6700, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ATK to 5500, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK to 5500 respectively.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's second Effect! Monsters whose ATKs are increased can attack simultaneously! Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon and Galaxy High Paladin with my Monsters!" Yuya attack the two designated Monsters simultaneously with his Monsters. The two Odd-Eyes Dragons combined their flame blasts into one big blast resembling the shape of a dragon while Heaven High Paladin sent dozens of its swords to attack.

Zarc has the Supreme King Dragon flew up, taking an Action Card. While his opponents can't use Action Cards, he can. "Action Magic: Damage Banish. I reduce the damage to 0." He made the combined attack powerless, leaving Zarc and his Monsters without a scratch.

"Not yet! I still have Odd-Eyes Valor! I activate Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon's third Effect! It gains 300 ATK for each Monster whose ATKs are increased through its first Effect!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to 3900.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon!"

"I activate Skullcrobat's Effect in Graveyard! Once per Turn I can banish a Magic or Trap in my Graveyard to increase Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK by 600!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Valor's ATK to 4500, overpowering the Supreme King Dragon, but not destroying it.

 **ZARC LP: 2400 = 1900**

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuya concluded.

"My Turn! With Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 1 and 12! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster!" Zarc summoned three Monsters to his Field: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkrodia (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 1), and Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 3) from his hand in Attack Position.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Supreme King's Fallen Ritual! I Release all my three dragons on the Field to Ritual Summon a new servant from my Deck!" Zarc stated as he released his three new dragons. The spirits of the dragons landed on three dragon-shaped cups placed on an altar with black magic circle beneath.

"Kin of indignation, who swears undying loyalty, deliver retribution to ignorant souls who show arrogance before me! Ritual Summon! Descend! Supreme King Servant Dragon Nemesis (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Zarc summoned Nemesis in Attack Position.

Knowing its Effect, Yuya quickly opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Entermate Remnant! If I have an Entermate Monster in my Graveyard, all Effects of Monsters summoned from Extra Deck are negated!" He negated all Extra Deck Monsters' Effects, preventing any of them from using their Monsters' Effects until the end of this Turn.

"I have expected that. Unfortunately, Yuya that is not the reason why I summoned Nemesis." Zarc told his Pendulum fragment, confusing the younger boy.

"When the Supreme King Dragon and a Level 10 or higher Dragon-Type Ritual Monster is on the Field while Greedy Duat, Crystal Hel, Dark Tartaros, Astrograph Magician, and Chronograph Magician are face-up in my Extra Deck, I can Release Nemesis to evolve the Supreme King Dragon into its greatest form!" Zarc declared as the four Supreme King Servant Dragons and the two Magicians became spirits that formed into a giant magic circle similarly as the magic circle when the Supreme King Dragon was summoned. The magic circle was circling around the Supreme King Dragon, enveloping its body with white light.

"The ultimate dragon that rules the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns in the fifth dimension! Gain the light of hope and attain new power! Integration Summon! Descend! Supreme King Dragon Zarc – Imperial Mode (ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 / LV: 12 / PS: 13)!" Zarc summoned the evolved form of the Supreme King Dragon. Like its original form, while its form was still the same, its color has changed into pure silver with golden and green lines. It also shrunk its size so it was as big as the other dragons.

"It's here! Zarc's strongest Monster!" Sawatari went panicked.

"Since Yuya has used Entermate Remnant, Zarc can't use its Effect, but its ATK is still far above Yuya and Yuzu's Monsters!" Gongenzaka remarked, worrying for his two best friends.

"Also, I activate Galaxy High Paladin's Effect. When Supreme King Dragon Zarc leaves the Field, I can destroy a Monster in the Pendulum Zone and replace it with Supreme King Dragon." Zarc replaced Gate Zero with the Supreme King Dragon.

"Due to Entermate Remnant's Effect, I can't use my dragon's Effect to destroy your Monsters. So the only option left is Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon with the Supreme King Dragon Imperial Mode!" Supreme King Dragon opened its mouth, unleashing green blast at the Pendulum Monster.

Since the Supreme King Dragon's Effect has been sealed, Yuya was free to take an Action Card. Using his roller boots, he ran on the wall up and then jumped to take an Action Card on a platform.

"Action Magic: Slow Motion! I negate the attack!" Yuya enabled Odd-Eyes Valor to dodge the blast by jumping above it.

"Next I attack Heaven High Paladin with Galaxy High Paladin!" With a flick of its fingers, Galaxy High Paladin sent its swords at Yuya's Paladin, prompting Yuya to hold onto the platform to jump back onto another and took an Action Card again.

"Action Magic: Tenacity! I negate my Monster's destruction!" Heaven High Paladin used its own sword to block the barrage of swords coming at it with full speed until Galaxy High Paladin stopped. Some of the swords managed to scratch Heaven High Paladin's body, but it was not so serious of injuries. However, it seemed to nearly exhaust the Magician.

 **YUYA LP: 1000 = 700**

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded. "That was close. You're sure you're not getting tired, Yuya?"

"Hah! As if! I told you, the fun starts now!" Yuya replied with his usual catchphrase.

"That's right! You need to do more than this to take us down! My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pendulum Revival! I can set the Pendulum Zone with Pendulum Monsters in my Graveyard!" Yuzu added Astrid and Edna back into her hands.

"With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 11 Edna the Melodious Maestra, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 3 to 10 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuzu summoned back Angela in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Melodious Encounters! I banish 2 Melodious Monsters in my Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 Melodious Monsters from my Extra Deck with their Effects negated in Defense Position!" Yuzu revived Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima in Defense Position.

"When I have Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima on my Field and a face-up Melodious Monster in my Extra Deck, I can Release Bloom Prima and Bloom Diva to summon this Monster regardless of the Pendulum Scales!" Yuzu said as she showed a card in her hand.

"Sing on the stage! The goddess who bestow the hymn of hope with beautiful voice to illuminate the world! Overscale Pendulum! Bloom Clara the Floral Melodious Goddess (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 12 / PS: 0)!" Yuzu summoned her strongest Monster in Attack Position.

Ray blinked at the Monster. "Is that the Monster that you gained when you went into Zarc's mind to save Yuya?" She asked, eyeing the pretty Monster with interest.

"Yes! If it were not for you and Yuya, I don't think I can achieve this. I am grateful." Yuzu recalled her Duel with the other Yuya. Her feelings for Yuya combined with power granted by Ray took root of the creation of this wonderful Monster.

"That is why, I will fight together with this Monster to the fullest now! Battle! I attack The Star-Creator God Sophia with Bloom Clara!" Yuzu declared attack. Bloom Clara spread its hands and began to sing. Bright blinding light appeared and enveloped the entire valley. The song sung by the Melodious Monster gave a serene feeling and peaceful mind. The light emitting from the Pendulum Monster was so bright that Ray must cover her face with her arms, but she quickly pulled herself together, forcing herself to look at her cards in her hands before her Monster is destroyed.

"From my hand, I activate Nekroz of Insomnia's Effect! By discarding this card from my hand, I can negate destruction and halve the damage I will take!" Ray discarded her card, allowing Sophia to counter Clara's light with its own light, lessening the damage.

 **RAY LP: 1750 = 1050**

"I attack again with Angela!" Yuzu attacked for the second time with Angela.

Ray pressed the screen at her Duel Disk that showed Nekroz of Insomnia as Angela began its attack. "I activate Nekroz of Insomnia's Effect in Graveyard! I negate destruction and the damage is reduced to 0!" She protected her Monster once more, this time not taking any damage.

"I end my Turn. You're really strong-willed, Ray. I wonder if I partly also got that from you." Yuzu joked, earning her a soft laughter from her original self.

"Maybe. But don't forget that most of all it's due to your own experience, Yuzu." Ray reminded. Her fragments and her were the same person, but at the same time they were also different, she repeated. She hoped her father would understand this in the future.

"Yeah! Now, come at me, Ray! It's time to summon your strongest Monster!" Yuzu encouraged. She has been waiting for Ray to summon the Monster that Ray got when fighting against Zarc.

Ray nodded. She has been waiting for it as well. "When I have Star-Creator God – Sophia and Nekroz of Sophia from my Field while there is face-up Sephira Torah Grammaton in my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my Deck ignoring the Pendulum Scale!" She took a card that came out from her Deck following her declaration.

"The goddess who oversees the universe, illuminate the world with your light of endless salvation that penetrates the darkness of despair! Overscale Pendulum! Descend! Level 12! The Goddess of Harmony – Celes (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 12 / PS: 1)!" Ray summoned her strongest Monster in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Bloom Clara with Celes!" Ray declared her attack with her strongest Monster against Yuzu's strongest Monster.

"I activate Celes' Effect! Once during either player's Turn, I can negate my opponent's Monster's Effect!" The Pendulum Monster raised its trident as its body started to bath in golden light, receiving the power up before continuing its attack.

"I activate Edna's Pendulum Effect! By discarding it from my Pendulum Zone, I can negate my Monster's destruction and convert the damage into my LP!" Yuzu sent Edna to Graveyard. Celes' trident clashed against an invisible barrier made by Clara. The two fiercely pushed their respective powers against each other, creating sparks that eventually deflected the both of them.

 **YUZU LP: 200 = 700**

"You're quick in coming up a countermeasure against my Monster. Well done. I end my Turn." Ray gave her praise to the pink haired girl.

Yuya looked at the Monsters on Yuzu's and their opponents' Field. He became more and more fired up. "The three of you have summoned your strongest Monsters. Then now it's my Turn to bring up my strongest Monster! Draw!" He looked at the card he drew, and his body trembled in excitement.

"I activate Magic Card: Scale Up! In increase the Scale of a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone by 3!" Yuya increased Timegazer Magician's Scale to 11.

"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya revived Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position.

"When I have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Prism-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Valor Dragon on the Field and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon face-up in my Extra Deck and Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand or Deck regardless of the Pendulum Scale! Noble all-knowing dragon with dual-colored eyes. Guide the fallen ones to the path towards the bright future! Overscale Pendulum! Level 12! Supreme King Humility Dragon – Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 4500 / LV: 12 / PS: 7)!" Yuya summoned his strongest Monster to the Field in Attack Position.

"Wow! So that's the new dragon Yuya said he got when he fought Zarc in his subconscious!" Yugo's eyes sparkled in newfound admiration for the Level 12 Pendulum Monster.

"Supreme King Humility Dragon… That is so like Yuya." Yuri hummed, smiling wider at the sight of the dragon.

"This is it. Yuya's real fun starts now!" Yuto remarked, watching expectantly.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's Effect! On the Turn this card is summoned, it gains ATK equal to the sum of both players' LPs!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Destiny's ATK to 8850. The dragon's body was covered in pure white light, illuminating the whole stadium that was almost blinding their visions.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon! Soaring Howl Burst!" The white markings that decorated Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's body started to shine and reddish white energy gathered inside the dragon's mouth. The blue jewel on its stomach also glowed, charging more of the energy. Energy accumulated enough, the dragon opened its mouth towards the Supreme King Dragon and Zarc who were looking at it with bathed breath. With its dichromatic eyes glowed for an instant, the Supreme King Humility Dragon unleashed the charged energy, shooting reddish white blast.

"I activate Entermate Remnant's Effect! I banish it from my Graveyard to negate my entire opponent's Monsters' Effects!" Yuya negated the Supreme King's Effect, which will allow him to destroy it, and Galaxy High Paladin couldn't use its Effect to negate the attack.

Zarc jumped off from Supreme King Dragon's hand to take an Action Card lying on the ground and activated it. "Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I increase Supreme King Dragon's ATK by 1000!" Zarc increased his ace dragon's ATK to 6000.

Zarc didn't stop with just that, Galaxy High Paladin has followed the suit and picked an Action Card for its master. "Action Magic: Selection of Miracle! I negate destruction and halve the damage I'll take!" He prevented his Monster's destruction and lessened the damage.

 **ZARC LP: 1900 = 475**

"Now, I think I got you cornered, Zarc." Yuya teased.

"Save that only after you defeat me. That is if you can." Zarc retorted cheekily and began his Turn. "My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Supreme King's Will! My Monsters can attack all my opponent's Monsters simultaneously!"

The Supreme King Dragon unleashed its green blast while Galaxy High Paladin summoned its swords from above and rained them all down.

"I activate Slow Motion's Effect in my Graveyard! I can banish this card to negate the attack entirely!" Yuya banished his Action Card, causing the Supreme King Dragon's blast and Galaxy High Paladin's swords to move in a very slow motions, almost like their times are going to stop. Odd-Eyes Destiny and Heaven High Paladin use that opportunity to evade the attacks. Odd-Eyes Destiny deflected the blast with its own from the side while Heaven High Paladin deflected each of the swords with its own swords.

"Huh, so there's that kind of Action Card. But as I said, don't be rejoicing yet unless you won against us." Zarc repeated while ending his Turn.

"We will do so because we're going to win! My Turn! Draw! I activate Uni's Effect! By discarding it from Graveyard, all players can draw 2 cards from their Decks." Yuzu and the others added two cards into their hands. Yuzu looked at the cards she drew and went still. She looked at Yuya, but not saying anything, simply gesturing her two cards. Yuya somehow understood her message and simply nodded at her.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." Yuzu concluded with that, confusing everybody.

"Why didn't Big Sis Yuzu attack?" Futoshi raised his brow in question.

"Is she wary that Celes will use its Effect?" Ayu wondered, worrying for Yuzu.

"No. Maybe the 2 cards she has set will help her." Tatsuya pointed out the two cards Yuzu has set.

Ray hummed at Yuzu's eyes that clearly telling her to come. This was most likely a trap to lure her into Yuzu's game, but she won't refuse to that. She was genuinely curious and wanted to know herself what were the cards Yuzu have set and what kind of game she will play.

"My Turn! I attack Bloom Clara with Celes!" Ray motioned Celes to attack, pointing its trident at the Melodious Monster.

"I activate Bloom Clara's third Effect! Once per Turn, this card gains 700 ATK for every Melodious Monster in my Graveyard and face up in Extra Deck!" Yuzu increased Bloom Clara's ATK far above Celes. The Melodious Monster once again ready to counter against Celes' trident.

"I activate Celes' Effect! I negate Bloom Clara's Effect!" Celes sent a lightning that paralyzed Bloom Clara, negating its Effect and immobilizing it.

Yuzu quickly opened her facedown card. "I activate Trap Card: Flower Rain! When a Melodious Monster I control is targeted, I can skip the Battle Phase!" As if like a clock ticking backwards, Bloom Clara returned to its position on Ray's Field as like the attack never happened.

"I end my Turn." Ray eyed Yuzu's last facedown card. That card most likely would be Yuzu's turning point. While she was aware of this, she unfortunately didn't have any card that can destroy Magic or Trap cards. She can only wait for now.

Zarc and Ray blinked when their Pendulum counterparts were snickering and then walked towards each other until they were standing close right next to one another. Zarc and Ray looked at each other with shared confusion. What are they going to do?

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya and Yuzu phrased, looking around the audience as spotlights focused on their forms. The two of them raised their hands up as the audience wee cheering for them.

"Everyone! Our partners, Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon and Bloom Clara, will become stronger thanks to the each other's supports! It's the similar power I used in my previous Duel. It's a power weaved by the Pendulum! The Arc of Light!" Yuya announced while gesturing his and Yuzu's hands in a shape of an arc as glitters of light appeared briefly, focusing everyone's attention to them.

"Is Yuya going to use the same way he did when he defeated Brother?" Reira wondered.

Reiji fixed his glasses and shook his head. "No. He said 'similar', not the same one he used against me. And he would require Entermate Ignition Eagle to do it." He explained.

"First! I activate Magic Card: Smile World! All Monsters on the Field gains 500 ATK!" Yuya increased the entire Monsters' ATK, except Celes who cannot be affected by Magic or Trap Cards, by 500. Odd-Eyes Destiny's ATK became 5000, Heaven High Paladin became 4200, Bloom Clara became 4500, Angela became 5500, Supreme King Dragon became 5500, and Galaxy High Paladin became 4500. Various smiling icons filled the entire stadium.

"It's the card I gave to you. This sure brings back memories when we first met." Yusho said to his wife while looking at the smiling icons, reminiscing his first meeting with his wife and how they eventually fell for each other.

Yoko nodded. "Now it's our son's turn to bring smiles with that card. We of the older generation will be watching over him carrying it out." She said while leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Next, I activate Continuous Trap Card: The Siege! I can negate an Effect of a Monster my opponent controls!" Yuya sealed Galaxy High Paladin's Effect.

At that moment, Yuzu activated her Monster's Effect. "I activate Bloom Clara's Effect! Once per Turn I can Release a Melodious Monster I control and lower the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls equal to its ATK!" She released Angela, choosing Celes as her target for its ATK to be decreased.

Ray quickly reacted to that. "I activate Celes' Effect! I negate Bloom Clara's Effect!" Celes once again paralyzed Bloom Clara, preventing its ATK to be lowered. However, Yuzu grinned and pointed her finger at Ray.

"I got you!" She told her original self.

"What?"

"Now that you have used Celes' Effect, you can't activate it again for the second time!" Yuzu told her. Celes can only negate a Monster's Effect once, so it cannot be activated again.

"I activate Magic Card: Lullaby! I choose one Monster on my Field, and all Monsters with Level lower than the chosen Monster is destroyed!" Yuya chose Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon, resulting the destruction of his own Heaven High Paladin.

"I activate Heaven High Paladin's Effect! When this card leaves the Field, I can negate the Effect of all Monsters in my opponent's Field!" Yuya sealed Supreme King Dragon and Celes' Effects.

Yuzu finally opened her last facedown card. "I activate Trap Card: Season of Melodies! When the Effects of a Melodious Monster I control is negated, this card copies the Effect that is negated and activates it!" Yuzu reactivated Bloom Clara's Effect, allowing it to increase its ATK by 700 for each Melodious Monster in its Graveyard and face-up in Extra Deck. There were 7 Melodious Monsters counted in total, so its current ATK was increased to 10100.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's Effect! This card gains ATK equal to the total LPs of all players!" Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Destiny's ATK to 7425. He then turned to Zarc.

"Zarc, there is actually one last Effect of Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon that I haven't used in our previous Duel." Yuya revealed.

"One last Effect?" Zarc's eyes sharpened hearing that.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's last Effect! Once per Turn, I can copy the Effect of any Monster on the Field or Graveyard!" Yuya chose Bloom Clara's Effect, allowing its ATK to be increased by 700 for each Melodious Monster in the Graveyard and face-up Extra Deck. There were 3 Melodious Monsters in the Graveyard, so Odd-Eyes Destiny's ATK is increased to 9525.

"I activate Heaven High Paladin's last Effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can make a Monster my opponent controls to attack during my Turn!" Yuya looked at Yuzu who then looked at Bloom Clara, allowing the Melodious Monster to attack.

"Now both of their Monsters are far higher than Zarc and Ray's Monsters!"

"And due to Heaven High Paladin's Effect, both Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon and Bloom Clara can attack together!"

"This will be the final attack! This is the last Turn!"

"Do it, Yuya! Yuzu!"

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon! Bloom Clara! Attack the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and the Goddess of Harmony – Celes!"

Yuya and Yuzu declared together, extending their hands at their targets. The white markings that decorated Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon's body started to shine again. The blue jewel on its stomach also glowed, the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed the charged energy, shooting reddish white blast. Bloom Clara, floating above Odd-Eyes Destiny Dragon, began to sing and then the blast was covered in glittering particles. Zarc and Ray looked on with satisfied smiles and closed their eyes, accepting the attack. The exploding blasts blew the icons up higher and exploded them as well. In turn, the smiling icons became glittering particles that filled the skies like the stars and then rained down the whole stadium with one icon becoming a giant firework.

 **ZARC LP: 475 = 0**

 **RAY LP: 1050 = 0**

Zarc and Ray were sitting on the ground as the Action Field dispersed. Yuya and Yuzu felt their hearts pounding like a thousand drums, adrenaline rushing through their bodies like they were being tranformed into new beings. Crowds and crowds of people like an enormous party in the streets all standing up together giving the four Duelists a grand applause for their Duel, cheering for their names. Yuya and Yuzu couldn't describe in words how happy they were at the moment. Not only they were having fun their Duel, but they have also won! From each move they made, from each attack they made, the four of them were conversing. They opened their hearts and shared their true feelings. They were able to understand each other at long last. However, upon this realization, Yuya and Yuzu knew what this mean...and their chest felt tight. Their tears bubbled to theirs eyes, and they looked down.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zarc asked as he helped Ray standing up.

Yuya smiled sadly. "We finally get to know the two of you properly… But now…we must separate…" He didn't like this part. Now that they have understood each other, they can start over, doing fun things together.

"We can't…see you again…" Yuzu admitted that she and Yuya came to like their original selves, but now they must part ways. Forever.

Zarc and Ray's eyes softened at their original selves. They smiled kindly as they pulled their original selves into their arms, patting their heads and backs. It was only for a short time, but they were grateful to meet their fragments like this. It was the most wonderful parting gift. Zarc and Ray pulled their Pendulum fragments and palced their foreheads against them.

"We understand. We wish we can stay a bit longer. But our time has come and that's how it supposed to be. Do not be sad for us. Please be happy for us." Zarc told Yuya, wiping a tear from his face.

"You set met free from the darkness. You helped me remember my true wish and rekindle everything I had believed. Now, I can finally rest in peace." Zarc then pointed at the pendant around Yuya's neck and made the boy to look at his eyes.

"Yuya, you may have surpassed me, but the path we walk is still the same. Never forget that hope can turn into despair in the blink of an eye, just like a pendulum. By surpassing me, you have become a 'Supreme King' in your own story. While we, entertainers, must fight for people's desires to make them happy, we too must fight for what we believe in. Always remember that, otherwise it won't be long before you turn into a demon like I did, or even more horrifying than I ever was. Never let your conviction waver." Zarc told his Pendulum fragment. He hoped that this boy in front of him wouldn't fall to the same path as him. He prays that this boy will accomplish what he couldn't.

"Yeah. I will! I promise!" Yuya said, smiling again as he wiped his tears.

"We are truly grateful to the both of you. No, I mean to all of you. Thanks to you we have finally fulfilled our dream and promise. Now we can let go of the past that had bound us." Ray removed herself from Yuzu to look at their families and friends who have gathered and waiting for them.

"Reiji, Reira, please take care of Father. Help him return to the way he was, just like Yuya and Yuzu did for us." Ray pleaded to her younger siblings.

"Yes. Regardless of what happened, we are still family after all." Reiji gave his older sister his words, and Reira also promised the same without voicing it.

"Continue to bring smiles with your Dueling, Yuya." Zarc told Yuya for one last time.

"Now and always!" Yuya replied cheerfully.

"In the end we have a lot of fun. Thank you so much." Ray thanked them once again. When she saw them started to looking down again from their partings, Ray motioned Zarc to give off their best smiles at everyone.

"When you are happy, then smile." They said.

Yuya patted Yuzu's back as the girl was still teary eyed. Since this is a farewell, then they must make sure Zarc and Ray feel the happiest. Pulling herself together, Yuzu wiped her tears and did as she was told. With those smiles, Zarc and Ray turned back as they held each other's hands, intertwining their fingers together. The walked as their bodies gradually became transparent and started to disperse into tiny orbs of golden light. They gave one last glance to everyone before their bodies completely becoming orbs of light that resembled fireflies, flying into the wide and bright blue sky. They were really gone yet the warmth of their lights still remained. Yuya and Yuzu wiped their tears. They must not be sad like this. They should be happy like Zarc and Ray wanted them to be for their sake as they have finally attained their happiness in their own way.

Yuya and Yuzu then noticed there was something laying on the spot where Zarc and Ray disappeared to. The two of them looked at each other before went to see what it was. The fallen item returned their smile on their faces as they recognized it. It was a trophy. Not just an ordinary trophy, but it's the trophy that Zarc earned when he first became a Duel Champion. Zarc and Ray's dream and hope were within this trophy.

"Hey, are you guys done?" Sawatari asked, prompting Yuya and yuzu to turn behind and see everyone were waiting for them.

"Everyone is waiting for you for the award ceremony." Gongenzaka reminded that they haven't start that since they were suddenly transported into this stadium.

"Not forgetting the celebration party." Sora licked his lips as he imagined various cakes that will be available.

"Come on. We're going home." Yusho told the two teens, opening his arms at them.

"Let's go, Yuya. Everyone is waiting." Yuzu said while extending her hand for Yuya to take.

Yuya looked at Yuzu's hands and then to ger and everyonr rlse who were waiting for him. They have finally gathering together in peace. At this moment, Yuya felt this was the happiest moment of his life.

Accepting Yuzu's hand, together, they returned to their families and friends, bringing along the trophy that now will carrying new hopes and dreams.

* * *

 **And the last Duel is finally finished! We hope you are satisfied with this Duel! We had written many scratches for this one last Duel, and after many contemplating and fixes, we finally completed this chapter! Our heads were really dizzy by writing this Duel alone. There were many drafts of the ideas for the Duels quite piling up from this as the result. It was so tiring writing it that our hands feel so sore. And just a reminder, we did some changes to some TCG/OCG Monsters' Effects. The next chapter will be the true last chapter and then this fanfic will officially end. We will also announce the result of the poll whether this story will get a sequel or not in the next chapter. Since the next chapter is an epilogue, we decided not to include next chapter preview like usual, but we can tell you at least this much: The Epilogue will take place four months after this chapter.**

 **Replying to some of the reviews:**

 _ **NeoFGD:**_ **(1-3, and 6) To put it simply to answer most of your questions, we had already planned everything we have written in this chapter from the very beginning before we published it. We have already written Zarc's actual feelings and emotions other than through memories during his first Duel against Yuya in the mind space, though he didn't say it out loud like in the previous chapter. We had already planned from the very beginning for Zarc to voice his feelings in Yuya vs Reiji Duel because we thought it would be more proper that way (the anime only showed Zarc reacting through Reira and it was quite frustrating for us). Though, maybe we should have showed it more in the previous chapters? (4) We haven't read Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, and we decided not to read it until we ended this fic, so we don't know about their Duel. (6) I already answered this question to** _ **Missingmoney**_ **through PM; we had also planned this already before we wrote this fanfic and that's why this is included as you can see near the end of the chapter. Sorry, but we have no plan to write alternate ending, as for the reason and the rest, it will be answered in the Epilogue.**

 _ **Unknowedz**_ **: You seem to have forgotten so we're reminding you now, Supreme King Dragon Zarc can still be summoned even without the original dragons by using Chronograph Magician's Effect and the four Magicians based on the four dragons like you have read above. And we also added original cards in chapter 62 that enable Zarc to summon his Supreme King Dragon self with the four corrupted versions of the four dragons as the materials.**

 _ **Lord yuri**_ **: Yes, Yuri killed Roget. The first wormhole that Roget activated is connected to the void between dimension, so when Roget is sucked into the wormhole, he ended up in the void between dimension. The void means there's absolutely nothing there, which means no water or food. That means Roget rots there. We purposely made sure to make it that way because being carded means he can still return to normal, and got sucked into a random wormhole may send him to other dimensions. Simply put, those two mean Roget will still be alive. We really hate him, so that's why we made sure that he is dead for good in this fanfic. As for Battle Beast, you'll see him in the epilogue.**

 **Only one chapter left! The last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow or the day after tomorrow (depending on the strength of our hands). Please review until the end~!**


	74. Epilogue - To a New Tomorrow -

**Big thanks to** _ **Ryujomaru15, Yuka Kuroshiro, DKILAM, Playerhood18, Citylover96, Big duels, Ulrich362, Demon Lord Luciela, EH-01, Guest, KuriMaster13, Demons Anarchy of Pride, VTXD, dvdryms, aqua9597, lord yuri, Venomous Blade, StrikeDragoon, NeoFGD, Dknight27, Swift4Sweeper, Leafeon12, Fan of Fanfics21, GamingGuy84, Unknowedz, Above the Winter Moonlight, Sylver287, Elbarto4000**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter~!**

 **Thank you for all of your support for these seven months reviewing, favoring, and following this fanfic! We are truly grateful!**

* * *

After Yuya and Yuzu's Duel against Zarc and Ray, there were quite many problems with the sudden union of the four dimensions. Since the dimensions have been fused, there were several parts in the new world where the landscapes changed, becoming rather unprecedented. All countries from the originally four dimensions must do some rearrangement, which also lead to several changing in making new census and rewrite the constitution. Because of that, in order to assure the stability of their people, all the nations' leaders have put aside their differences, and are working together to rebuild.

The border between the dimensions vanished, making it possible for people from different dimensions to meet and interact with one another more freely, as they now are living in the same world. Despite some changes, most people were back to their normal lives, living peacefully. They got involved with people around the world, opened the gateway to the lands they have yet to know, and set forth on a new 'story' of their own.

And then, four months have passed…

 **YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

The You Show Duel School was flooding with new applicants wanting to study at the school. There were two reasons for this. One, Yuya and Yuzu who became famous after their Duels four months ago for their Entertainment Dueling garnered many fans worldwide that brought trends to the entertainment world, particularly Entertainment Dueling. Lots of people for the past few months came to sign up at You Show Duel School, wishing to become Entertainment Duelist. Second, Yusho has cleared his name and regained his good reputation by defeating Strong Ishijima in an official match two weeks in the same month after the Maiami Junior Youth Championship. Many old admirers of Yusho also came to sign up thanks to that.

With so many applicants, the once broke You Show Duel School has improved their finance significantly, allowing them to do reconstruction for the school, making it bigger and wider. Although it was still smaller than LDS, the school was nevertheless, enough for many people to study comfortably there. And so, Yusho, Yoko, Shuzo, and the kids were busy dealing with the said new applicants and students. Even Gongenzaka came all the way form his own dojo to help in managing the flood of people.

"I want to enter this school!"

"I don't care how much I have to pay, please let me join!"

"I want to become an Entertainment Duelist!"

"Please let us join!"

"Alright, alright, please calm down! There are still rooms for everyone to enter this school!" Gongenzaka said while gently pushing back the crowds who were trying to enter.

"Please make queue and then we will give the application forms!" Yoko told through a speaker so her voice would reach everyone who came.

"So many new students…! Finally it's the time for You Show Duel School to rise high…!" Shuzo were crying waterfall tears from overwhelming happiness. Even after months, he was still not getting used with having so many applicants. After Yusho's disappearance three years ago, the school was practically on the verge of bankruptcy, but thanks to Yuya and Yuzu's contributions in the war and their Duels in Maiami Championship and his senior's comeback, their school was saved.

"Principal, don't just stand there and help us!" Ayu protested while helping handing the application forms.

"Yeah! We are super busy here!" Futoshi pulled Shuzo to the crowds, snapping him out from his antic.

"Big Bro Yuya and Big Sis Yuzu are not here, so all of us must work harder! Even Gongenzaka came to help!" Tatsuya told the principal as he pushed him to the crowds, causing the man to be engulfed in the flood of people demanding him to let them attend the school.

The crowds went down when smiling icons suddenly appeared and spreading around the area. Sky Magician, Cloud Magician, Sky Pupil, and Revue Dancer then appeared, holding application forms and scattered them to the crowds who eagerly accepted the paper. They looked up to the roof of the You Show Duel School and saw Yusho standing there with his Duel Disk activated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are happy for your enthusiasm in joining this school! Now, please fill the application forms that you all have received and then leave it inside the box on the front desk. No need to be in hurry. This school won't go anywhere and we will welcome you!" Yusho said, spreading his arms wide as Sky Magician wrote a word 'Welcome' with its magic. With that, the crowds cheered and started writing the application forms.

Yusho jumped off from the roof to the ground while watching the new applicants with a relieved smile. Yoko and the kids sighed as the crowds have finally calmed down for the time being, giving them a moment to rest.

"It's been a while since we have this many applicants." Yoko remarked.

"And it's our job to guide them in becoming the next generation Entertainment Duelists." Yusho stated.

"With our hot-blooded guidance, we will succeed!" Shuzo said confidently, nodding his head while crossing his arms with pride.

"By the way, where are Big Bro Yuya and Big Sis Yuzu?" Tatsuya finally voiced the question he has been meaning to ask since morning but didn't get to because got interrupted by the quick arrival of the new applicants.

"Yeah. Where they went to? This is supposed to be a big day but they're not here to help." Futoshi asked as well. Ever since this morning he came to the school, he didn't see either Yuya or Yuzu anywhere in the school, and they still haven't come now.

"Have you forgotten? Today is that day." Gongenzaka told the children who looked up to him in question.

"That day?" Ayu repeated, not getting what the Steadfast Duelist meant.

"Today is the important day they have settled to go to that place ever once a month." Yusho answered, patting Ayu's head.

"I have filled the application!"

"I'm putting it into the box!"

"Hey, I was first!"

"No, I'm first!"

Yusho chuckled as the crowds were starting to argue again. He and the others set off to the crowds to calm them down again.

 **HALL – LEO DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Aside from You Show Duel School that immediately reached the rank of number 2 Duel School in Maiami City, snatching the place from Ryozanpaku Duel School, LDS' name just became more famous and still retaining the spot of number 1 school in the whole Maiami City. And that is, of course, thanks to Reiji and Reira's contributions in the dimension war, mainly Reiji being the one to form and lead the Lancers who were known as war heroes. The junior class, in particular, has increased in terms of new applicants as Reira became more active in showing up in front of the public; her skill was recognized as second only to Reiji in LDS. Sawatari's Entertainment Dueling also became well-liked by many in a way.

The new and old students were now gathering in the hall of LDS for the ceremony to welcome new students and teachers and also the opening of the new Pendulum Summoning course. However, the students who were gathering all blinking in surprise and confusion as instead of Reiji who is the Leo Corporation president or Himika the chairwoman of the said corporation, Sawatari was the one standing in front of anyone, casually flinging his hair as his hand held the microphone.

"Attention, everyone! Since both the president and chairwoman Akabas are not present due to family business, be rejoiced that I, the strongest Duelist of LDS and the ultra-super-hyper-strong war hero Duelist, Shingo Sawatari shall be the one to deliver the grand speech!" Sawatari announced while doing his pose with his lackeys helping him like usual, earning sweat drops from practically everyone in the hall.

Sawatari huffed proudly, not noticing or maybe ignoring the reaction he got from their faces. "Now then, before telling more about the courses and all in LDS, I'm going to tell how many accomplishments the LDS have achieved! The most achievement, of course, has been achieved by me! I'm sure you all have heard of my adventures during dimension war. The beginning is–"

Before Sawatari could continue babbling non-stop, he was silenced by a smack on his head by a bamboo blade and then being taken away. Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto have dragged him off the stage with his lackeys. Masumi was twisting Sawatari's ear to remove him from stage while Yaiba and Hokuto were dragging the three lackeys.

"Hey?! What the hell are you doing?! Don't interrupt my speech! It's the best in the century! Ow, ow, ow!" Sawatari said between his cries as Masumi continued to drag him without letting go of his ear. It seriously hurt.

"The best in the century my ass, you're making everyone uncomfortable with that stunt of yours." Yaiba spat back. He always wondered if Sawatari will ever stop being so stupid.

"Besides, President Akaba has already appointed Marco-sensei for the speech." Masumi told him, still not letting go even after they got off the stage.

"He doesn't want to stain LDS' reputation by allowing you to do that shameless speech." Hokuto remarked. Sawatari took offense at that, fuming.

"I am the _pride_ of LDS! How can you not understanding that?! Ouch! Let go of me already! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey–!"

Sawatari's shouts echoed until he and his lackeys were out of sight, leaving the hall to be precise as Masumi and the boys have no doubt if they let him be he'll try again. When everything was clear, Nakajima cued Marco to start the speech.

 **RYOZANPAKU DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Kachidoki was standing amongst the motionless bodies of his fellow students behind his back while raising his Duel Disk. Some were unconscious and some were struggling to move but their bodies were too exhausted. In front of Kachidoki was none other than Ryozan Godagawa, the owner of Ryozanpaku Duel School, who had taken him in eight years ago. The very man whom he once feared was now crouching tiredly, his cards scattered on the wooden floor.

"I won. As we have agreed upon, now I'm leaving this school." Kachidoki told his now former mentor, deactivating his Duel Disk and carried his bag. He bowed politely before taking his leave. The other students who were watching quickly opened a path for him to walk out.

After a few months of thinking and failed attempts to convince Ryozan, Kachidoki made up his mind to leave Ryozanpaku Duel School. Pre the rule of the Duel School, students are not allowed to leave until they became a Pro Duelist. However, Kachidoki managed to lure Ryozan into making an agreement with him by proposing if he can defeat 20 strongest students in the whole school and Ryozan himself right on their faces, he is allowed to leave. As he had expected, the said 20 students and the owner himself were offended that they also took as a mockery to them. Kachidoki's declaration of confidence that he will win only added fuel into the fire. True to his words though, Kachidoki won against every single one of them, with Ryozan being his last opponent to be defeated. He won't call it easy, especially against Ryozan, but dueling Zarc was far harder than this.

"Why…? You have grown to possess so much power and yet you are leaving the school?" Ryozan questioned his now former student, stopping the boy's track.

"Because I understand now that winning isn't everything." Kachidoki answered without turning to Ryozan.

"You have experienced the cruelty of war! A slightest bit mistake will prove fatal! You must defeat your enemies without mercy so you won't lose anything! The winner is the one who created history! You should have understood that!" Ryozan exclaimed. His frustration of being humiliated in front of his students and disbelief that the one who did it was none other than a failure of his student after losing in the previous Maiami Championship infuriated him that he lost his cool.

"You got it backwards. It is because I have experienced war that I realized this. Also, that kind of thinking will make us never stop viewing them as enemies and that will lead to another conflict." Kachidoki finally turned to his former mentor while recalling his times during the war. He has been led astray by this school's teaching until his rematch against Yuya. Meeting him and his new friends has opened his eyes. Winning can make them feel validated knowing that what they did, worked and delivered results. Winning keeps them excited and motivated. But it can also cause complacency.

"Sometimes we need to lose in order to win. It may sound harsh, but there are many life lessons to be learned from losing occasionally. People fail over and over and over again their lives. But it's from that they are able to succeed. We continue to learn and became better than before." Kachidoki of course admitted there are positives in winning, namely the confidence boost that it brings. Losing, obviously has its downsides. It's not a great feeling to lose for a start. Consistently losing has the potential to turn them off an activity. Balance is the important key.

"If you still want to hold onto that belief and teach it in this school, then you are free to do so. I won't force my belief on you. What you are doing is not of my concern from now on as I am no longer a student of this school." Kachidoki turned his back on Ryozan again, walking to the gate leading to the outside.

"From now on, I will create my own path with my own belief and find my own Dueling." Kachidoki left after saying that, closing the gate behind him. Reaching down the end of the long stairs, Kachidoki was surprised when Tsukikage and Hikage were standing there, waiting for him.

"It has been a while, Kachidoki-dono." Tsukikage greeted.

"It has been a while, Tsukikage, and you too, Hikage. But what business do you have with me?" Kachidoki asked. He doubted the two ninja brothers were there to enter Ryozanpaku or meeting anyone from there other than him, so he assumed they were waiting for him.

"First, please accept our apology. We actually have been watching you ever since you arrived in this school this morning. We were waiting until you are done with your Duels because we want to invite you." Hikage explained.

"Invite me? To what?" Kachidoki asked.

"If it's okay with you, we would like to invite you to join Fuma Duel School." Tsukikage suggested.

"To your school?" Kachidoki blinked in surprise. He had heard quite a bit of Fuma Duel School. While it wasn't as famous as LDS or Ryozanpaku, it was well-known and has gained many awards itself. The school was also known to accept clients seeking for bodyguards, though whether they accept or not depends on what kind of person their client it.

"Even before this, I can tell that you no longer hold onto Ryozanpaku Duel School's teaching, Kachidoki-dono. We have followed you because we want to offer you a new opportunity, a new start. Would you at least consider it?" Tsukikage asked.

"We won't force you. You can give it a try first. If you feel you don't fit in, then you can leave. You don't need to answer now, we will give you time." Hikage assured the Fusion user.

"…I think you should give it a try…"

From between the trees, a young man appeared. He has muscular and well body built. His hair is reddish brown and very long, as it passes his shoulders and reaches his back that he tied up, while also sporting two bangs, both of which almost reach his abdominal. He was wearing black leather trousers with a small side chain, and an open black shirt with red tank top underneath. He has a small arm sleeve over his left wrist, and wears black shoes with red soles. Kachidoki furrowed his brows as he eyed the man. His eyes widened when he finally recognized him.

"Battle Beast?! You're here too?!" Kachidoki exclaimed. He was truly shocked. Looking him like this, he was…very normal. The image change has completely turned him into a different person. Seeing Kachidoki's shocked face, Battle Beast and the two ninja brothers chuckled. An expected reaction.

"He came to Maiami City looking for you, Kachidoki-dono. We happened to hear of his arrival and bring him with us since we want to meet you." Tsukikage explained.

"After we parted, I've been thinking of what should I do. Even though Academia has been rebuilt anew, I couldn't find myself able to stay there. I don't know how to explain…but you're the one who saved me. I think that if I stick with you…I can learn more things…and discover my own path…" Battle Beast told Kachidoki. After he reverted back from being card, he was given a mental care for his trauma from the experience he suffered at Sanders' hands. At first it was difficult as he still experienced many nightmares, but his condition slowly improved. However, he still felt a void in his heart and he couldn't fill it if he stays in Academia. That's why he left.

"If it's not too much, I want to go and learn together with you." Battle Beast requested.

Kachidoki stared at Kachidoki's earnest eyes and then glanced at Tsukikage and Hikage who were waiting for his response. Kachidoki sighed, scratching the back of his head before smiling at the three of them.

"I don't have any plan yet after leaving Ryozanpaku…so trying attending another school doesn't sound to be a bad idea. Take me to your school." Kachidoki accepted the ninja brothers' invitation, much to their relief. He then turned to Battle Beast, extending his hand to him.

"I'm looking forward to learn together with you too, Battle Beast." Kachidoki told him while waiting for the handshake. He thought he made the right decision as Battle Beast looked elated and shook his hand strongly.

Kachidoki took one last glance at Ryozanpaku Duel School before he finally left it behind, embarking on a new path with his new comrades.

 **DUEL PALACE – NEO DOMINO CITY – ARC-V**

After the union of the four dimensions and the changes made in the once known as simply City of Synchro Dimension, the city was renamed Neo Domino City and established a republic governed by the leader chosen through public votes. While initially Jack was to be appointed for the position considering his influence to the whole city and the people preferred him, but Jack refused the candidacy and instead nominated for Tokumatsu to take over. Words were quick to spread, and Tokumatsu won the election by huge votes, mostly from the former Commons. It wasn't easy at first, but Tokumatsu got the hang of it thanks to several other people he and Jack knew they could trust to help in handling the government.

To celebrate the Neo Domino City, Tokumatsu held a tournament in the Duel Palace today. The tournament was being watched by most of the residents and went well until they finally reached the final, which is the Duel between Jack and Crow. For some reason they have yet to find out, the warp holes connecting Neo Domino City and other places still exists. This allowed them to still using the Dimension Highway once in a while. At the moment, Jack and Crow were dueling at stalemate.

"Don't lose, Crow!" Frank, Amanda, and Tanner cheered together with Sam, Shinji, Damon, and Tony were also watching beside them at the audience seat.

"Beat him, Jack!" A loyal Jack fan cheered as well beside them while holding a flag with Jack's name.

"Look here, everyone! Both Jack and Crow are exchanging heavy blows against one another until their LPs are technically one and the same! I can't tell which one who is going to win! The both of them are equally strong!" Melissa commented as usual from the helicopter.

"Hmph! Equal? I'll show you in this Turn that I, the former King, is stronger!" Jack decreed as he began his Turn with Crow riding beside him.

"Don't get too cocky, Jack! You maybe the former Duel King, but I have also become stronger for the past few months! I'll show you that I have what it takes to take the title of Duel King!" Crow retorted with confident smile.

"Then you better try to survive my next attack!"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh! Both Jack and Crow are challenging each other! They make this Duel even hotter with their flames of determination to win!"

"They have been at it for a while now." Amanda remarked. Lately, Jack and Crow often hung out with each other. If someone asked, she would say they became close friends already. Quite surprising since Crow used to think badly of Jack for being a traitor against Commons.

"By the way, where are Yugo and Rin? I was sure they were going to participate in this tournament." Tanner asked, not seeing the two said teens.

"You're right. I had expected Yugo to eagerly appear in this tournament." Frank said, imagining Yugo making a grand entrance.

"Yugo and Rin are going with Yuya and the others." Tokumatsu answered, standing behind their seats, startling the kids.

"Going to where?" Sam asked. Considering Yugo's personality, whatever business it is with Yuya and Yuzu, it must be very important that they were willing to miss the match.

"To that stadium that appeared four months ago."

 **ACADEMIA – FUSION ISLAND – ARC-V**

Today, in a Duel Field, Asuka, Edo, and Samejima were standing in front of the gathering students, introducing Duelists from Maiami City who are consisted of Michio, Mieru, Teppei, Eita, Halil, and Olga.

"Today there are students from other Duel Schools came for study trip. This way we can learn various Dueling Styles we haven't seen. Let's get along well with everyone, okay?" Asuka said with what everyone called her angelic smile, earning her a chorus of 'yes', especially from the boys.

Edo took over, getting everyone's attention. "We will have you form a team of five people. Each group will have one from our six guest Duelists. We will do some sort of tournament between the groups. Carefully watch each of the Duels and learn from it. If you want to become a Pro, you must learn to assess your opponent and arrange a suitable strategy with your Decks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now, form your own teams and be prepared. We will start the study once you are all ready." Edo clapped his hand once, prompting the students to start making their teams.

"You're doing well as always, Vice-Principal." Asuka stated.

Following Samejima's re-appointment as the headmaster of the Duel School, Obelisk Force, Juvenile Squad, and other military forces were disbanded. Academia has officially become the Duel School where students enjoy their studies like it once was. Since most of the instructors were imprisoned for their crimes during the war or busy helping in repairing the once Xyz Dimension, Samejima and the other remaining staffs were busy looking for suitable teachers to teach their students. Fortunately, some Pro Duelists sent by Reiji were willing to teach temporarily until they found proper replacement.

Some students like Edo and Asuka also helped in teaching classes, with Edo being personally handpicked by Samejima to become his vice-headmaster despite Edo's refusal. Edo didn't think he was the right person to hold such position after what he had done, but Samejima convinced him that it was precisely because of that it would be better for him to take the position, to ensure new students won't fall to the same path he once had fallen. After much persistence, Edo finally relented and left the rebuilding of Heartland to the Tyler Sisters and his former squad, though he was still reluctant.

"Please don't call me that. It's…only for temporary." Edo replied.

"You're still saying that? You should be more confident with yourself, Edo-kun." Samejima patted the grey-haired teen's shoulder in assurance.

"It's already four months, but I just can't get used to this position. Even if I understand what you meant, I'm still not sure myself of this, Principal…" Edo replied, feeling uneasy.

"Where is the proud and confident Commander-in-Chief we once knew?" Sora came while licking his strawberry flavored lollipop and his left arm on his back.

"Sora! I thought you went with to Heartland with Dennis." Asuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I originally planned to tag along, but the Principal called for my help." Sora tilted his head at Samejima.

"You are one of our most talented students, Sora-kun. Before we start the lesson, I want you and Asuka-kun to do the opening the Duel as demonstration for the students." Samejima requested, placing both his hands on Sora and Asuka's shoulders.

Sora blinked. "Don't get me wrong, Principal, I'm honored that you chose me, but why me and Asuka?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Even before the war, both of you are already popular amongst the Academia students. Asuka-kun who was one of honor students and Sora-kun who passed with the highest score in his class and his experience crossing dimensions. And your contributions in the war received more admiration from the students." The Principal answered while pointing at the students who were murmuring while meekly glancing at Asuka and Sora.

"Simply put, watching the of you dueling may give these students more motivations in their Dueling in positive way and encouraged them to know more of Dueling outside Academia. There are still some students who hesitate to know more about the outside world." Edo explained, having the same thoughts as Samejima.

"I understand what you're getting at." Sora smiled as he finished his lollipop. Because he crossed his dimensions, he was able to meet Yuya and the others who became his first true friends. He learned and experienced Duels that are more fun than carding people. He came to understand how precious lives are and realized what he had done was wrong. He wanted to give these students the chance to experience the fun things he experienced, and prevent them from making the same mistake as he did.

"It can't be helped! Since the Principal himself said so, I'll do it! Besides, I'm also interested in dueling you, Asuka!" Sora challenged the older girl.

"Now that you have said that, I can't refuse. Even though it's not for so long, I will show you the style I have learned from Yusho-sensei and my own Dueling." Asuka said while raising her Duel Disk, accepting the challenge.

"Heh! I maybe not a student of Yuya's dad, but I am also a student of You Show Duel School, so I know a whole lot of You Show style!" Sora also raised his Duel Disk.

Sora and Asuka assumed their position on the Duel Field. Once the two entered the field, the students immediately retreated to the sides, their eyes brimming with excitement and expectation at the sudden turn of event, murmuring how lucky they were for able to watch the Duel between two well-known Duelists of Academia. Samejima and Edo smiled and laughed softly upon seeing the students' enthusiasm. Looks like today's lesson would be far smoother and more unordinary than they thought.

 **CITY SQUARE – HEARTLAND CITY – ARC-V**

"Hello, everyone! It's show time! This is your beloved Dennis Macfield who came all the way from Academia to become a commentator for this Duel that is about to start!"

Dennis announced while flying with his Trapeze Magician, gathering people's attention to the city square where Allen and Sayaka were facing against Gloria and Grace, the four of them activating their Duel Disks to duel. Shun and Kaito were watching from the sidelines with the other audience who came thanks to Dennis' flashy announcement.

"This Duel will be a Tag Duel! We have Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama from Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch, and Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler or you can just simply call them Tyler Sisters from Academia! The four of them are Duelists with promising skills and style, so I highly recommend you to watch this Duel!" Dennis persuaded more passerby to come and watch, doing some magic tricks in the process that prompted them to come. Although there were many who came simply because they wanted to watch him.

"He is promoting himself more than the Duel." Shun said with a sigh at the Entermage user.

"Dennis became popular among the children here since his last performance. You can't blame them." Kaito reminded.

Around two days after the Maiami Junior Youth Championship, Dennis and Sora came to Heartland following their deal with Shun. They started by beginning a Duel and showed them their Academia Dueling mixed with Entertainment Dueling. As the Duel went on, they also revealed their parts in Heartland's destruction, doing a public apology as they continued to Duel and entertain the audience with their Duels. This earned them a positive response from those who watched. While there were still people who found it hard to forgive Dennis and Sora, they at least understood that the two Duelists have truly regretted and are repenting for their actions. Since then, Dennis and Sora quite frequently visited Heartland to help, though Sora was busier helping things in Academia than Dennis.

"But the children are enjoying it, so it should be fine. And we already have more than enough people to watch the Duel. If it's about gaining attention, I'm sure Sayaka and the others can do it." Kaito assured Shun.

Shun looked at the people who were gathering at the town square. They were smiling so happily watching the Duel, and his friends were having fun dueling. It felt like the war never happened. He prayed that this will last and no one will suffer the horror of war again.

"Speaking of which, where are Yuto and Ruri? They're not with you?" Kaito asked. The two were usually with Shun, the three almost sticking like glues.

"Today is the special day they mentioned before. They went to meet Yuya and the others and then go together to the stadium." Shun said as he lamented the absence of his sister and best friend.

"Yuri and Serena are also joining them. It was hard to get permission for Yuri to be allowed to go out once a month. He was finally allowed after they intensified the program in his choker." Dennis revealed, standing behind Shun and Kaito between them, startling the Raid Raptors user and Cipher user.

"Serves him right if you ask me. He still owes an apology to Ruri." Shun spat bitterly.

"Hey, go a little easy on my best buddy, would you? He still need more time to fully understand his actions. What he experienced are quite different from me and Sora, he can's apologize so easily. And even if he did apologize, there's no point if it's no sincere." Dennis told Shun, smiling a bit sadly for his best friend.

"I know… Just don't make us wait for too long or I'll drag him here myself." Shun replied, huffing.

"Roger! As a thank you, why don't we have a Duel after this, Kurosaki? I'll comfort you with my entertainment after being dumped by your sister and best friend–gobugh?!" Dennis was cut off when a strong elbow hit his stomach, making him crouching on the ground with Shun hovered him with deadly eyes.

"Yeah, let's Duel, this time you'll be a dead meat." Shun told Dennis while cracking his knuckles, ready to punch the Entermage user if started with his unfunny jokes again, so Dennis kept his mouth shut.

They turned to the Duel when the audience was cheering loudly. Allen and Sayaka were sitting on the ground while Grace and Gloria were smiling victoriously. The Tyler Sisters have won the Duel. The audience asked for more Duels, seeing how they were looking forward for more, Kaito took Shun's wrist and dragged him to the field, leaving Dennis who was still holding his pained stomach.

"We can't replace Yuto and Ruri, but let's have as much as fun together until they came back, okay?" Kaito positioned Shun and himself on where Allen and Sayaka originally, gesturing the Tyler Sisters for another Duel that the sisters were more than happy to grant.

While Shun was still pouting a bit due Ruri and Yuto's absence, he knew he mustn't continue like this, not with his friends wanting him to enjoy their outing. Smiling gratefully at Kaito who became his Tag partner and Sayaka and Allen who were cheering for him, Shun activated his Duel Disk and commenced the Duel.

 **ISOLATED ISLAND – UNKNOWN LOCATION – ARC-V**

Leo's mood had taken a turn for the worse for each day passed. And despite having troubles believing how much involved in the matter he felt, he knew that he would never feel at peace with what happened a few months ago. He brought one hand to his face and closed his eyes, recalling his times with Ray and what happened the past three years until recently and those memories that would not leave him alone. He hated them and felt sickened at remembering how he felt during those moments. He had several close calls with death in the past where adrenaline would make his heart feel like it was exploding, but nothing he had gone through could be compared to the feel of oblivion slowly approaching at the edges of his consciousness.

Everything he had done were all for nothing. All of them were meaningless. He lost his most beloved daughter 23 years ago. When he realized he could bring her back, he worked hard and dirtied his hands to revive her. However, contrary to his expectations, his revived daughter condemned his actions. She begged him to stop reviving her and told him that what he had been doing was wrong. She rejected the new life he gave to her. She rejected to stay with him, choosing to stay with Zarc – the man responsible for her demise, in death. And now…he didn't know anything anymore. He just felt…empty. He felt…he didn't have any reason to continue living anymore.

Leo was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't realize someone has opened the door and entered the room.

"We are here, Father."

Leo turned to the door and saw his son, adopted daughter, and his wife, coming to visit him. It has been four months since he last saw them. After he was sentenced to exile for 20 years, he didn't see them again. The only people who were visiting were guards or from the officials to check up on him, though he usually just ignored them as he didn't care about them.

"We actually wanted to visit earlier, but we were busy since the four dimensions became one again as you we have already informed you." Reiji explained.

"What do you come here for…?" Leo asked.

Reiji took a seat on a chair beside his father's bed. Himika and Reira also did the same.

"You still won't let my sister go, Father?" Reiji questioned, looking straight at his father who looked down.

"You won't understand. Ray is my most precious child… The only family…I had left…" Leo covered his eyes with his hand as his daughter's face came to his mind. He couldn't see her smile anymore. He couldn't feel her love anymore. And then, she will eventually disappear from him completely. He was scared. He didn't want that to happen.

Reiji frowned hearing that, so did Himika. "So, you're saying that we are not your family? I am not your son?" He asked again without looking this time. This question startled Leo who shuddered and couldn't give an answer. He didn't know what to say.

"We are related by blood, Father. Nothing can change that. We are father and child, just like you and Sister." Reiji told his father who started to remove his hand from his eyes, having a troubled expression on his face.

Himika stood up to take a seat on Leo's bed, making her husband to face her. "I hate you. You abandoned me and Reiji-san without a word, and when I knew the reason why I was furious. But…at the same time, I also felt sad. And that is when I realized I felt that way because deep inside…I actually still love you…" She told him. After the war, she had reassessed many things regarding her and her family. Her feelings for Leo who abandoned her and their son for his daughter, and her treatment to Reira who she initially only viewed as a tool to get revenge on Leo. Her mind was in disorder until she forced herself to confront her own actions.

"Divorcing and not seeing you ever again would be easy to arrange, but if no one is happy, what would be the point of divorce? Reiji-san wants to reconnect with you, and deep down I still love you. Now that we have a chance to start over, I have no slightest intention of leaving you." Himika actually felt lonely by her husband's abandonment and tried to deny it by focusing herself on getting revenge. But as the result, she became not so different from him, treating a little innocent girl like Reira as a tool. All she wanted was actually to be with her family.

"Father, I'm not your real child, like Brother and Sister, so maybe I don't have the right to say this. But you heard Sister's wish. She wishes for you to atone for what you had done and let her go. Letting her go doesn't mean you will forget her. That will never happen. What the death wish is the happiness for the living." Reira slowly held Leo's hand. For a moment, Leo flinched at her touch, but Reira didn't let go. She held him carefully and kindly, wanting them to get to know each other and reach understanding.

Reiji stared at his father. He came here because he wanted to fulfil his promise with Ray to save their father from his past. However, he also genuinely wants to reconnect with his father, reconciling their bond. No, improving their bond even better than before as father and son. To do that, first, his father must be freed from the shackles binding him to the past.

"If you truly love Sister, then you must accept her passing. Even if the entire world forgot she existed, she would still exist in this world. She might not be here physically, but her legacy would still live on in people, in us that we passed down to our children—and the memory of that legacy would remain with the children who grew up, and she would be somewhere in that memory. And so she would continue on, forever, even if she was forgotten. Life is just a cycle of continuing, even when things disappear."

Leo's troubled eyes widened hearing his son's words. They were not just some words. They were similar with the ones his first wife told him. She told him and their daughter that when her condition worsened. As he was holding her weakened hand, she muttered those words, assuring him and their daughter that everything would be okay. She won't truly die. She will always exist in people's memories, even if they have forgotten her.

" _We will always be together, even if we can't see each other anymore."_

His first wife said that to him. He thought it was just her way to cheer them up so they won't be so sad when she was gone. But now, he started to understand what she meant. His first wife and daughter were never truly gone. He let his grief taking over him that he failed to see the bigger picture.

"What you have done will never be forgotten, and many would probably will never forgive you. But Mother and I have also done something that harmed people around us. But keep wallowing in misery won't be enough. There are still things we can do – what you can do to help people. Put your heart into it and you will find peace. We will be there for you." Reiji recalled the first Battle Royale. His action resulted with the Youth Duelists and several Junior Youth Duelists got carded, leaving their families to grieve. He has fully prepared to face the consequence of his decision, and ready to accept any criticism, hatred, and condemn from many like Yuya did before. Even now, he was still trying to atone for that.

"Why would you go that far…?" Leo asked.

"Because we are family." Reiji answered without hesitation.

A single tear fell from Leo's eyes as he remembered. Reira's tiny hand that was holding his big hand tightened her grip a bit, and he carefully held the hand back into his. Reira sensed hope from that reaction. She placed another hand on the top of his and looked up at him.

"I want to know more about Sister… Will you please tell me, Father?" Reira pleaded. Her voice was low and barely audible due to nervousness.

"I wish to know more about Sister as well. But not just her, I want to know more about you too, Father…" Reiji also placed a hand on top of his younger sister and father's, smiling sincerely at the both of them.

Leo looked down, avoiding looking at his children and wife as more tears fell from his eyes. If it's still not too late, then he wished for forgiveness. Can someone like him at least is allowed to feel the happiness from receiving warmth from his family for one more time?

 **COLISEUM OF STAR – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Yuya, Yuzu, and their six counterparts were standing in the empty stadium, in front of a monument that was newly built. The monument took a shape of the trophy that Yuya and Yuzu picked right on the same spot after the last Duel in this stadium. On the monument were engraved Zarc and Ray's names along with small details of their lives. The day after the Duel, using the trophy as the model, Reiji decided to build a monument for them. He built it to remember them by and to remind everyone of everything that happened that lead to this. When the monument was finished, Zarc and Ray's counterparts somehow believed there was a need for them to drop by once in a while. They felt a sense of responsibility as Zarc and Ray's reincarnations. The eight of them then decided to visit the monument together every once a month at 24th to offer their prayers.

"I wonder if they are watching over us…" Yuya stated while looking at the monument.

"I think they are. We better fulfil our promise with them before we join them." Yuzu replied, looking up to the clear blue sky.

Seeing the monument gave pleasant, yet painful thoughts of what happened four months ago. It's like they are at the same place again and their mind just sort of lets go of everything and they feel all tingly and outdated like looking at old vintage. Whatever it is, they will cherish these feelings, because those are what allowed them to strengthening their bonds and taking a step forward towards their future with courage. They were forever grateful to Zarc and Ray. Without their original selves, they won't be standing here now.

"It's been three months since this monument was finished." Yuto remarked.

"It was quite difficult to decide the date for this since most of us are busy, but thank goodness we were able to set the date." Ruri said as she and Yuzu placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the monument.

"After this I do want we have a little bit fun though. I don't like it if I'm out only for this, especially with this thing around my neck." Yuri slightly pouted while touching his choker.

"Sheesh, just deal it. We can just go grab some food before going home." Yugo told the Fusion counterpart.

"Not everyone here eats like a pig like you, Fusion." Yuri sighed in reply.

"Who the hell eating like a pig?! And it's Yugo, not Fusion!" Yugo hotly retorted. "Serena, you should have attached a chain to this grinning bastard to keep him behave!"

"He is not a dog you know. And so far he only verbally does something bad, so it should be fine. And the choker will do the job if he behaves wrong anyway." Serena replied; sweat dropping at the notion of chaining Yuri. And she inwardly stated she actually didn't like the choker being put on him.

"Yugo, how many times do I have to tell you not to get so easily work up! Learn that he is doing it on purpose already!" Rin smacked Yugo's back, causing him to wince. "And you do eat like a pig!"

"Hey! You're taking his side?!" Yugo stared at his crush and childhood friend in disbelieve.

"That's the truth." Rin retorted. And it was indeed a fact. Yugo's stomach was like a bottomless pit, even more than Yuya.

"Speaking about food makes me hungry. We haven't have lunch, right? Let's take Yugo's suggestion." Yuzu said as she felt her stomach grumbling. Fortunately it didn't make any sound to make it clear. Yugo smiled victoriously at Yuzu's 'support', which everyone ignored.

"Oh, I brought this with me!" Ruri took out a camera from her bag. "Let's take a picture together in front of the monument before we go!"

"That's a good idea!" Yuya agreed.

"Come on! Everyone, assume your positions." Yuzu ushered them to stand in front of the monument.

However, it didn't gone pretty well, Yugo preferred them to have some pose instead of normal photograph, Rin scolded Yugo for being too childish again, which starting an argument and turned the position into quite hectic with Yuri increased the heat of argument with his sarcastic remarks. But once everyone gathered at the perfect spot, the camera quickly readied to snap a shot.

CLICK

Yugo posed with a fist punched upward, while his other arm was swung over Rin who got squeezed together with Serena, laughing while the picture was taken. Ruri, who was near Yuto, smile sweetly as she pushed him closer to them. Yuri smirked as he glanced at the camera while his back pushing Serena's to Rin. Serena was gaping because she got pushed by Yuri and got squeezed together with Rin. Yuto was flustered as Ruri held him close while pushing him closer to the group. And Yuya and Yuzu were sandwiched between them, smiling widely. Despite the result, they were nevertheless happy.

They wished for this moment to last long as long as possible. This moment where they can laugh together.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

 **A YEAR LATER – ROOF – DUEL STADIUM – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

A silhouette stood at the top of a stadium, watching the crescent moon in the dark night sky. The person leaned more to the stadium to watch the Duel ongoing below, revealing the person's figure. The person's face was obscured by a single yellow leather-hooded cloak with a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has teal drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large teal bead hanging from the end and a teal chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

The hooded figure was watching down the Duel, eyes focusing on Yuya who was riding on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, facing against a challenger. The hooded figure's Duel Disk turned on holographic screen that showed pictures of Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. The figure looked at the screen and then to Yuya and then back to the screen again. The screen then showed a notice of a call. The hooded figure answered the call, looking away from the stadium.

"Have you located our target?"

"Yeah. I just found him. How about the others?" The hooded figure asked back.

"Same. They are on their way to return for their reports. Since you have located the target, then you must return now at once and report to His Excellency."

"Yes. I'll be back in 10 minutes." The hooded figure replied before turning off the call.

The hooded figure took a glance at Yuya who just defeated his opponent for one last time before jumping off from the roof.

 **UNKNOWN CITY – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

It was late in afternoon. The train was quiet with only few people. Some were typing their phones, some were just silent and staring at outside window, and some were sleeping. Among the sleeping ones, at the seat nearest to the exit, slept a teen who was around 15 years old wore a cap, white-collar shirt with short sleeves, and brown pants. When hearing the announcement of his stop, he jerked awake and felt the stiff bones in his neck crack out of his slumber. Music was blaring in his head and he briefly wondered where it was coming from before he remembered that his headphones were still on. Sitting up in his uncomfortable train seat, he checked the time on his music player before he shut it off. 17:45 PM. As soon as the music stopped and his headphones were off, the sounds of the train assaulted his ears, the buzzing of the lights, the grinding of the train as it turned a corner, and the jingling of the handles as the train rocked.

The boy stifled a yawn, picking his bag beside him and standing next to the exit to prepare getting off the train. Once the train stopped and the door slid open, he stepped out, followed by other passengers. He hummed the song that he heard from his headphones all the while walking down the stairs to the station gate where he took a taxi that took him to an apartment, his home. He dropped his bag and headphone on the sofa at the living room and went straight into his bedroom. The boy picked his Duel Disk that he left on his study desk and wore it on his right wrist before sitting on his bed. He turned on his Duel Disk and closed his eyes, his mouth moved, uttering…

"Into the VRAINS."

His body soon was covered in blue particles of data, enveloping him within a round light blue sphere. He felt his body being taken into a realm of data until he stopped at a room filled with computer screens. Holographic words appeared above him along with the voice who said the exact same thing as the holographic words.

{Welcome to LINK VRAINS. This is your first time in LINK VRAINS. To begin, please enter the Avatar design you have created and your account name. If you don't have an Avatar yet, then you use the default avatar we provide to create your temporary Avatar.}

Keyboards appeared in the front and at the right side of the boy. The boy first entered the Avatar he has created beforehand. The holographic projection of his Avatar was shown briefly to confirm his Avatar has been entered into LINK VRAINS. He was then left with his pseudonym. He contemplated for a minute before he finally settled on his account name. It was the one name that had always stuck in his mind for as long as he could remember. He typed four alphabets and then reconfirmed his account name.

[[Account Name: Zarc]]

The boy's appearance soon changed into that of his Avatar. His height became taller, his grey hair turned silver with green highlights. His golden eyes are covered by blue-colored lenses with cyan frame safety glasses. He now wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt. He also wears thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

{Welcome, Zarc. Enjoy your time in LINK VRAINS}

The boy, now under the name 'Zarc', entered a portal that led him to a city. He landed on a top of a building. He enjoyed the view of the city for a moment until his eyes noticed what it seemed to be a purple-colored storm of data. Someone was riding on the storm by using a board, making it look like surfing. Zarc smiled before jumping to the storm, landing on a blue board with green lines on each side. He ride through the storm, catching up with the Duelist ahead who has raised the Duel Disk, prompting Zarc to do the same.

"Speed Duel!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Presage of Malevolence_

* * *

 **This fanfic finally reached the end! Thank you very much for everyone who have reviewed and supported us for these seventh months! We are so happy and appreciate your support for us! This is our first success as writers ever since we started writing in this website! (TTvTT)**

 **And yeah, as you have read at the end of this series, the result of the poll is: THIS FANFIC WILL GET A SEQUEL! Therefore, I present you the teaser of the sequel! You can see the result in my profile page. My partner decided not to participate, so I'll be writing by myself this time, though my partners also gave some advices and points. However, even though I have already thought of everything for the sequel, I'm very tired after writing this fanfic, so I'm going to take a break from writing for maybe around a month or so. Also, during my break, I will also be absent from this website, maybe will only visit once in a while to read and review other stories, so I don't think I can read or reply if you send PM. It'll take a while waiting, but I give you my word that the sequel will be published eventually! The sequel will be 65 chapters long! I have already written the summaries of every chapter, all that left is writing it! Almost forgot, the sequel will also explore more romance** **between the counterparts~**

 **I'm going to repeat this again about the sequel. I do not accept any Original Characters or Custom Cards other than the ones I'm creating. I will also not going to partner up with anybody because I want to write what I can and like and to avoid conflict. I'm open to suggestion, opinion, and requests though I can't guarantee I can fulfil them if it will cause huge changes in characters or the story. However, I will never accept insistent demands. And regarding this fanfic original cards in my bio, I will complete it, but there will be certain cards that I won't include in my bio page because I've heard cases that some people still use them without permission under different names even though writers have specifically wrote not to. It's frustrating knowing that, so I would like to prevent that from happening.**

 **Also, I forgot to add this before, but the main protagonists from the other Yu-Gi-Oh series won't appear in the sequel. Adding them usually lead to demands like 'I want him to do this', 'they need to do that', 'make them appear more' and so on, and if that continues it may make original characters from ARC-V being neglected before I know it. When my partner and I still wrote this fanfic, we often got PMs like that and it's annoying to be honest. They care more for the legacy characters than the ARC-V characters when it's supposed to be an ARC-V fanfic.**

 **I actually don't hate the idea of having crossovers story with the other yugioh protagonists. In fact I'm interested, but if in the future I'm going to write that, I'll do it in a brand new fanfic, not this sequel (But please DON'T take this as me promising to write the crossover fanfic). The sequel is still an ARC-V story and I don't want to take risk of adding the main protagonists who may outshines Yuya who will still be the main character of the sequel.**

 **Once again, thank you very much everyone! See you again in the sequel! XD**


End file.
